


One Day Down Eternity To Go

by JotunPrincess, Lotolle



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babies, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Fury is grandpa, Good Loki, HYDRA being assholes, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Odin better parenting, Rough Sex, Violent, Weddings, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 256
Words: 699,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotolle/pseuds/Lotolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the invasion of New York Loki and tony have a life together and for once Hydra isn't trying to take over something or five minutes. Marriages, babies, dating, laughter and tony getting thrown out of the window on a regular basis is all that you will find here ad much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out a a rp with a friend on deviantart. She is posting them in her deviantart art account and I am posting them on my account here.  
> We'd love comments and feed back and our rp is still going strong after a full year.  
> This is the prequel to this story so please check it out. Dont forget to comment.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1121904/chapters/2261066

Tony groaned as he half dragged himself to his bedroom. Staying up so late wasn't something he'd intended to do, but if it meant getting some work out of the way, it was worth it. With a tired sigh, he fell heavily onto his bed and went limp, not even bothering to change out of his oil-stained clothes. 

Loki woke up and glared at his lover. Loki moved a bit as he proceeded to literally kick the man out of bed and onto the floor. "Go shower. You're filthy."

He was half-asleep already, and Tony simply let out a groan and looked up before falling over onto the floor. "Ow...." Tony frowned and looked up at Loki. "Love you too." No helping it now. If he wanted to sleep, he'd either have to try and bathe with his eyes closed or go to the couch. Oh well, it wasn't that uncomfortable anyway. He yawned and lumbered over to the sofa, dozing off quickly as he let his body fall.

Staying up late Loki could deal with but he refused to share the bed with the man if he was filthy. "Good night Anthony." Loki turned back over going back to sleep.  
It was cold. Really cold. Tony fumbled for a blanket before remembering he was on the couch. He pouted childishly then stretched and stood. He hadn't counted on it being so cold that night. With his eyes half shut, Tony stumbled into the bathroom and stripped down, the hot water a relief on his skin. His muscles relaxed as warmth engulfed him, and he felt for a moment he'd fall asleep standing up there. 

Loki awoke to the sound of his lover's moving around. He smiled as he heard the telltale signs of the shower turning on. Getting up, the demi-god ventured over to the bathroom, popping the door open.

Tony stood under the shower head enjoying the water when he heard the door open. He tensed up, but relaxed again. There was only one person it could possibly be, unless there was someone else in his home that was interested in seeing him naked. He washed himself off then peeked his head out of the shower. "Do I smell good enough, your highness?" 

"Very much so." Loki smiled as he watched the man of iron continue with his shower. The steam fogged the glass but that did not hinder his view in the slightest.  
Tony couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips. He could feel Loki's gaze penetrating the glass of the shower door, and honestly, he didn't mind. Tony finished bathing and reached a hand out for his towel, pouting when he didn't feel it right away. "Loki, is my towel over there?" He stepped out of the shower, water running down his body, and frowned slightly when he saw Loki holding it. "Cute. Can I get dry now?" 

"And ruin my view." Loki huffed, "Fine." tossing the man the towel Loki ventured back into the bedroom. "Now if you'll join me the bed is rather cold without you.  
"It would have been warm if you'd let me sleep in it earlier!" Tony dried off and pulled on his briefs before going into the room. "Hello bed." He smiled and collapsed onto the monstrous bed, sighing out as he snuggled up to his pillow. "See? The bed doesn't mind what I smell like. It likes sleeping with me." 

"But I prefer a clean you. Going to bed filthy is unsanitary. And if you like sleeping with the bed so much perhaps I’ll give you and IT some alone time." Loki suggested.  
Tony looked at his lover then leaned close to him- "Don't start getting jealous of my bed." He chuckled and kissed the demi-god's cheek. "You don't seem to mind getting the bed dirty though." Tony spoke in a hushed voice into his lover's ear then tugged on Loki's ear lobe playfully. 

"Hm." For once Loki had nothing to say to that comment and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders as he proceeded to kiss at Tony's neck.

He was slightly surprised by the demi-god's reaction. Normally hinting at anything any flaw he might have was enough to make Loki squirm, but this time he said nothing. Tony raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but wasn't about to give up a make-out session to ask stupid questions. "Your lips are cold." He chuckled a bit and pinned Loki to the bed before kissing him deeply. 

Loki couldn't suppress the squeak he let out as Stark suddenly had him pinned to the bed making a comment about his lips. Tony was flushed from his shower still and Loki lay under him pale and cold and growing colder.

'That was cute...' Tony thought to himself. He loved getting Loki flustered. He'd get red in the face, and even though his skin would still feel cold, it was amazing to watch. He brushed his fingers through Loki's hair slowly, letting his tongue venture around in Loki's mouth. 

Loki fell into the kiss feeling the warmth of Tony above him. The winter months made Loki his coldest made him come closer to reverting to his Jotun form quicker.

"Don't think so much." Tony whispered softly against Loki's lips then kissed along his jawline. It was only once, and it was a good while ago, but ever since Tony had first seen Loki in his other form, his 'beast side' as he called it, they hadn't been quite the same. Loki wouldn't let Tony get too close to him, and it took a while before they could kiss. But hey, thinking was for people who weren't in the middle of more important things. Like kissing. Yeah, kissing is good. Tony let his hands slide up into Loki's shirt, and he caressed all the skin he could reach. 

Loki was having that internal battle with himself again. To let this go as it was or to stop it now. He'd missed the feeling of Tony’s calloused hands upon him, missed the chapped lips upon his own. Loki shivered with anticipation. 

Would Loki really let him continue? Tony didn't want to think about it, didn't want to start dreading what Loki would do. He just wanted to hold the demi-god close, and feel his cool skin against his own. Tony nibbled on Loki's neck then pulled off his shirt, and tossed it to the side. "I love you." He spoke softly into Loki's ear, kissing his shoulders. 

Loki had to trust that Tony loved him. That Tony accepted both sides of him. Loki allowed Tony to strip him of his shirt. He wanted him. Wanted this. "I love you too." 

A big smile split Tony's face as he heard those words, and for a moment he thought he'd start laughing. "There you go." He kissed the demi-god again, letting his hands venture over the body he'd missed. Every dip and curve, every inch of icy skin. Tony undid Loki's pants and tugged them off, his heart racing.

Loki tried not to think about it, tried not think about anything that would make Tony turn away from him in disgust as Tony continued to undress him. The sensation made him dizzy and light headed.

He hadn't felt this way in a while, and he was really starting to like it. Tony kissed down to his lover's naval, teasing his belly button, and he slowly began to pull off Loki's underwear. His skin felt so cold, but it was nice. It was different. And Tony liked that. He ran his lips along the demi-god's thighs slowly then leaned over him. 

Loki's head was swimming and his vision was starting to go blurry. He felt Tony's hands over his lips placing kisses to his body. The demi-god shivered as Tony came close to his manhood.

"You're shaking like a rabbit." Tony chuckled in his throat and stroked Loki slowly, his eyes caught in the sight before him. The blue light coming from Tony's chest let him see just enough to get him turned on, like his own body was teasing him. He kissed the palm of Loki's hand then traced a trail up to his lover's neck. 

Loki slowly began to regain control of his heart and breathing as Tony placed kissed to neck. "Slow down." Loki panted.

Tony paused for a moment then kissed Loki lightly on the lips. "Sorry. But sometimes I don't want to take my time with you." He wasn't in a hurry. Tony moved his hands elsewhere, teasing the demi-god under him, and venturing over his body. His skin was so smooth, like it had never been touched by labor. It betrayed everything the demi-god had been through, though Tony could only guess what that might be. 

Loki wanted Tony; Odin only knew how much he wanted the man above him. It'd been to long since they'd last been together like this. Loki cupped Tony's face in his hands rubbing his thumps over Tony's cheeks. "I want you, I do." Loki placed light kisses to Tony's cheeks, forehead, eyes nose and lips. 

This was what he wanted. That trust they used to have. Tony kissed Loki's hands and rested his body on the demi-god, their members pressing together. A small shudder ran through Tony as he felt Loki's skin against his, but he quickly got used to the cold. "Then you can have me." 

"Loki groaned as his member touched Tony's. He needed more friction. Loki shifted them so Tony's tight came between his legs allowing him to rut against Tony’s thigh as he proceeded to make out with the man. Hungry, needy, wanting, craving.

His mind was starting to drift. Tony spreads Loki's legs and pressed against him hard, letting go of a moan as he began to grind against the demi-god. "What happened to slowing down?" He spoke playfully, but he hoped it wouldn't make Loki stop. If he had to stop now, he'd probably lose it. Tony kissed and nibbled on Loki's neck, and teased the man's chest with his left hand. 

Loki moaned Tony's name as the man rocked into him making a comment about moving slower. Loki had more control now he wasn't dizzy or light headed this time. He stopped thinking about what might happen and about what was happening.

Tony kissed along Loki's jaw line and squeezed his thighs. He'd missed being so close to the demi-god. His hands traced all along Loki's body, teasing and caressing until Tony started feeling dizzy. He needed Loki, and he needed him now. "I can't get you pregnant, right?" He chuckled and fished a bottle of lube out from under his pillow. 

Loki decided to keep the remark to himself about what they had been using the condoms for if only to make his lover worry for a few weeks as a messed up prank. "No."

A big grin stretched across Tony's face and he kisses Loki again. "Not that I'd mind having kids with you." Tony poured the lube onto one two of his fingers, and reached between Loki's legs. "Love you." He smiled again, hoping Loki could see that it was true. 

"Another time." Loki gasped at the cool sensation of Tony's fingers. Loki's head feel back against the pillows as he felt Tony's fingers press into him. He loved this man. 

He felt cold even inside, but it was alluring in a way. Loki was so unlike anyone Tony had ever been with. He stretched the demi-god, kissing and teasing his chest. "Want more?" Tony felt his mind fill with need. He craved Loki. Wanted to be tangled up with him until they had to pull away to breathe. 

Loki nodded. Even just like this Loki could feel Tony's warmth in him slowly chasing the cold away. "Please Tony I wanna feel you." 

He couldn't say no to that. Tony nudged into his lover slowly, his face nuzzled into the demi-god's neck. "Mmh, you feel amazing." He in to the hilt, and for a moment, Tony held still inside his lover. He felt so close to Loki this way, and for a while, nothing else existed outside the room. 

Everything feel away when they were like this. When they were pressed together, holding each other for dear life. Loki could swear that he could hear Tony's heartbeat when the man was inside him like this. "Please Tony." 

His mind was completely numb, and it took Tony a second to realize Loki had spoken to him. With a devious little smile, he moved his hips, moaning at the intense tightness inside his lover. "Loki." He breathed out the demi-god's name, kissing his neck as he rocked in and out of him. 

Loki gasped as Tony struck his prostate. "Tony." Loki's nails dug into Tony's shoulders as he met the man for each thrust. When had this happened? When had he opened his heart like this? Why did he feel like if he gave it up now he'd never go on again? 

They were so close. Chests pressed together, skin touching. It was paradise. Tony mashed his lips against Loki's as he thrust more, reaching for that sweet spot inside his lover. He tangled his fingers in that inky hair, enjoying how it felt in his hands. 

Loki could feel his end coming. He knew Tony's would not be far behind as the man began to thrust into him quicker. Loki started to tremble as the heat started to rise in the pit of his stomach. He was so close. Breaking the kiss Loki nipped Tony's ear. "Come with me." he breathed. 

He didn't need to be asked twice. Tony quickened his pace, groaning into Loki's neck as his heart began to beat faster. The room started spinning around as he held Loki close, kissing and biting at his neck. "Loki." Tony moaned out the demi-god's name, his back arching as he came inside his lover. 

Loki came between them the cry of Tony's name on his lips as he did. He could feel Tony shaking with little aftershocks and chuckled. "I love you."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly on the lips. "I love you too." He nuzzled his face into the demi-god's neck, his eyes closing as Loki's scent filled his nose. He couldn't really describe it, but he liked the way Loki's hair smelled. "You know, you just got me dirty again." Tony chuckled, but stayed right there on top of Loki. 

Loki laughed "It's better than all those black smudges you were covered in." Loki shifted under Tony's weight to reach for the covers before it started to get cold. The demi-god was quickly becoming lost in thought as he settled down.

Tony rolled onto his side, holding Loki close to his chest. "Admit it; you think I'm sexy when I get dirty." He grinned and sighed out content, pulling the blankets up to his chin. "You have weird kinks."

Loki hadn't been paying full attention to what Tony was saying until he said something about being weird. Over thinking Loki thought it was as good as calling someone a freak.  
He was starting to get sleepy again. Come to think of it, wasn't that the whole reason he'd woken up so late and bathed? "I kinda like it though, you being so weird." Tony snuggled closer to Loki, his eyes closed as he listened to the other man breathe. 

Loki fell asleep warmer then he'd been in weeks with a faint smile on his face. 

Tony slept well the rest of the night. The only thought in his mind was Loki, and holding him there in his arms. 

Loki awoke once in the middle of the night or was it closer to the dawn? Either way the sky was white with fresh snow there was no reason for them to leave the bed that day.  
Cold. Tony shuddered and huddled up under the blankets more, his hold around Loki's waist firm. He'd just stay in bed. It's not like he had anything really important to do. 

Loki chuckled. "I do need to breath to you know." the dark haired man commented tangling himself even more with Tony's limbs. 

"Mmh." Tony grunted and loosened his embrace slightly, though he didn't let go. His hair hung in his face, his eyes still closed. "You can breathe fine." 

The god chuckled wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders and pressing his nose into the dark hair. The blue light from Tony's arc reactor tried to escape from between them.  
"You make a good pillow." Tony chuckled in his throat. He tangled his legs with Loki's, and finally opened his eyes. It wasn't very light yet, and there was only a faint, blue glow between him and Loki. 

Loki hummed. “Did you mean what you said before?" Loki asked running his fingers through the dark curls. 

"Hmm? About you being weird? Only a little." Tony smiled then looked into his lover's eyes. They were just captivating, pulling him further and further into their depths. "Or the part about you being a good pillow?" 

"No, the children part." Loki stated. Briefly he wondered if Stark would freak out even though he said he couldn't get pregnant. Well he could but circumstances had to be different.  
Tony blinked at the question and rested his chin on top of Loki's head. "Of course I meant it. We'd call one of them Toki and the other one could be Lony." The names sounded so stupid, Tony couldn't help but laugh. "And I'll fly em to school in my suit, and when we go to school functions, you can wear your funny helmet." It was such a nice thought, them having kids. 

"I believe you are that term you humans use when you've taken too many drugs. High I believe is the term they used." Loki tried not to laugh though it did sound funny. But he still had three children already none of which Tony had met yet. "You haven't met my other children." 

"This won't be like the time I met your brother, right?" He looked at Loki curiously, remembering all too well that awkward first meeting. And every awkward meeting that followed that. Like when Thor thought Tony was beating Loki, and stormed in on them having sex. He blushed furiously at the memory, and hid his face in Loki's neck. "So, what exactly are your other kids?" 

Loki's cheeks colored bright red. "Nothing of that sort." the thought of the memory made the male shudder. "Well that depends. How much of the history did you look up?" Loki asked. Some of it being true and other bits not so much. 

Tony looked at Loki seriously, and leaned over his lover. He didn't want to risk scaring Loki, but he was burning with curiosity. "Is it true you did a horse?" That didn't kill the mood. But if there was one thing Tony hated, it was being serious. He laughed as Loki began whacking him with a pillow until feathers flew out of it. "Okay, okay! I'll be quiet!"  
With red tinted cheeks Loki admitted it before further explaining how his other children came to be. "I love my children very much and I miss them greatly. Hela is now a grown woman and the goddess of Helhiem. Fenrir is forever wandering the realms. He contacts me every now and again. As for Sleipnir he is well looked after." 

Tony lay on the bed for a moment then smiled. "You've got a weird family, you know that?" He sat up, and kissed Loki's cheek. "So are they all coming here to see you?" He wasn't really sure what to do. He wanted to meet the rest of Loki's family, but just trying to get along with Thor was proving difficult. The man acted like he was truly above everything else, and maybe, he was. 

"My Children know of you yes. Sleipnir cannot come but I have no doubt Hela and Fenrir will come. They are glad that I am happy and would like to meet who makes it so. Thor however is stuck on tradition and over protective brother mode." Loki shared. 

"I figured." Tony heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. It was frustrating that Thor still reacted the way he did when it came to his relationship with Loki. Not that he really cared. But it seemed to bother the demi-god quite a bit. "Well, I hope they enjoy the city. Do I need to fix the rooms or anything?" 

"Perhaps it's time you had a chat with me brother. Lay down the law and all that." Loki suggested. His stomach growled but it was too cold to leave the bed. "A room for Fenrir yes. Hela does not like to stay away from her home much she'll visit for the day and return at night." 

"You want me to talk to Thor? And tell him what? Oh hey big guy, before you smash my skull in with your hammer, I'd like you to accept your brother and I as a couple." He didn't mean to sound too sarcastic, but he knew he had to say something. Otherwise Thor would keep thinking he he'd done something horrible to his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony sighed heavily and flopped on his back. "I'll talk to him. I doubt he'll listen, but I'll talk." He looked at Loki for a moment then spoke up again. "So how do I fix the room for Fenrir?" 

Not surprised by his lover's sarcastic tone, Loki carted his long pale fingers through the dark hair with a small smile. "Thor will listen but you know very well he's an oaf and you'll have to get straight to the point. As for Fenrir's room leave that to me." 

Tony sighed heavily, but knew there was no point in arguing. Just that little smile Loki gave him was enough to make him want to do anything, even stupid things to make the demi-god happy. "All right, I'll talk to him. But if he hits me, I swear to God I will ride you until you can't sit down." 

Loki's smile didn't falter in the least. "You fail to realize that if it comes to me my brother will do all in his power to make sure I am happy. If I am happy with you-which I am-he will see light." Loki smiled. 

He was not going to enjoy this. Normally it wouldn't be so bad. Back when he was dating Pepper, he spoke with her family just fine. But the difference between Loki's family and Pepper’s was that they were kind of all gods. Nevertheless, Tony put on his best smile and went to see Thor. He wasn't even speaking to the man yet and already he felt awkward.   
Loki smiled as he stood in the newly remodeled room. Fenrir would be there in just three days’ time and although his Hela could not stay, she would be there for dinner the night Fenrir arrived. How long had it been since he last saw his children? 

This wasn't too bad. At least Thor hadn't hit him yet. The looming blond looked down at Tony, his brows furrowed. 

"What have you done to my brother?" 

"All right look, I think you might have gotten the wrong idea about me and Loki. So I just came by to tell you, that everything is fine. I'm not hurting your brother in any way, shape, or form."

"I heard him screaming! You were on top of him!"

A furious blush settled on Tony's cheeks as he averted his gaze. "I wasn't hurting him Thor. I love Loki, with every bit of my heart. I wouldn't do anything to make him suffer."   
That seemed to sway Thor slightly. His arms relaxed a bit, and the man let go of a sigh. "You mean this then?" 

Loki wandered into the kitchen looking for something to snack on till later. "Oh dear." the demi-god checked the freezer as well. There wasn't much food to be had but then again they'd been eating out for about the last week and Tony was usually in the lab most of the time. "Perhaps I’ll just buy a cow; that would feed Fenrir twice over." 

"Yes, I mean it." Tony looked into Thor's face, hoping he could convey his honesty well. He'd never really felt for anyone else what he felt for Loki. "I want to make him happy Thor, just like you."

It was unsettling for the thunder god. Since they were children, Thor had been keeping track of Loki, standing by him even no one else would. And now, it seemed as though he didn't have to do it all alone anymore. Thor ran his fingers through his hair then nodded. 

"I trust you, man of Iron, to take care of my brother. He's been through more than you could ever know." 

At least he wasn't smashed into the pavement. Tony almost couldn't wait to get back home and hug Loki until neither of them could breathe. 

Loki wandered about the tower waiting for Tony's return. He’d managed to contact his mother who said there was a way to get Sleipnir down to earth for a day or two. On that note Loki made up another room for his eldest son. 

What would Loki's kids be like? The last thing Tony wanted to do was act like an idiot in front of them. He pulled up to the tower, and quickly went to his computer. There was a lot of information that he questioned, but what he did find out was still unnerving. Tony went upstairs, and found Loki fixing up another room. "Now umm, do your kids always look like this?" He showed Loki some pictures he'd found on his tablet. 

Loki looked at the pictures Tony was showing him. "No, Valhalla no. You will see them when you see them. Sleipnir will be coming as well. Perhaps for a day or two. I've already set up another room for him. I'll change them back after they've gone." Loki smiled fondly that his children were coming and kissed Tony's cheek. "Seeing as you are not dead or calling me begging to be saved, your talk with Thor went well?"

He'd almost forgotten about that. Tony grinned triumphantly and nodded, then wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. "I just went straight to the point, like you suggested, and he understood. At least I hope he understood." Tony kissed Loki's forehead and sighed out. "I just hope your kids like me." 

"If you are truthful with them and they see you mean well they will like you just fine and when it comes to Fenrir there's always steak." 

Tony couldn't help but be nervous. He hugged Loki close, and nuzzled his face into the demi-god's neck. "I just don't want to look stupid." 

"You won't look stupid. Anthony they are quite accepting of many things. Be truthful and you will be fine." Loki grinned. "Now perhaps dinner, I am famished." 

"Right." Tony headed to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. There wasn't much, but he was sure he could whip something up. He started whistling as he pulled some ingredients out, not even paying attention to the little melody. "Hope you're not too picky." 

"Not in the least my love." Loki smiled pulling out pots and pans to help Tony get along. "Well there's something we can do tomorrow. Venture to a Midgardian food market."   
"That sounds....interesting." He was a bit uneasy about trying any foods Loki liked. Human food was no big deal; it was all those other foods that scared him. Tony could still remember the time that Loki had brought home some blue meat. It tasted good enough, but that didn't distract from the fact that it was blue. "So, your kids don't care that they're dad is dating another guy?" 

"Technically I'm their mother. But no they don't care. Asgard does not view love and relationships as you do here. To us love is formless and it does not matter if a man marries a man or a woman marries a woman. Love is accepted in many forms and as I told you my children are very acceptable." 

Tony blinked and smiled without really meaning to. To think, somewhere in the universe, there were real worlds as open minded as Loki's home. Gay-rights activists would have a ball there. Then an idea popped into Tony's head. A small idea, but it made him blush all the same: the idea of Loki pregnant, with his belly swollen, and carrying their child. And it was such an amazing idea, that Tony actually stopped what he was doing to stare into space. What would their kids look like? 

Loki had been speaking to Tony, telling him something but when the man didn't reply he turned to find him staring into space. You would think in the time they'd been together Loki would have been used to Tony staring into space. "Anthony? Anthony." Loki took a thin bony finger and jabbed it into his lover’s side. 

Something poked him. Tony blinked and pouted, then realized it had been Loki. "Hmm? What?" He looked at the demi-god then realized he'd practically been on another planet just now. "Umm, sorry. I was just thinking." He grinned and went back to chopping something, his cheeks flushed. 

Loki chuckled wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. "What were you thinking about? Another one of your inventions?" 

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of a way to respond. He could just be honest about it; that always worked with Loki. But then again, he didn't want to sound like an absolute fool. It took more than just sex and no condom to impregnate a demi-god, which was exactly why Loki didn't already have a baby in his stomach. "I was just...thinking." Tony nuzzled his face into Loki's neck. "What our kids would look like." 

Loki smiled. He'd given it thought at one point. "I day dreamed about what they would look like. Your dark hair, my green eyes, your hands." 

His mind was on overload. Tony imagined holding the child, the one he'd have with Loki. That small, pale child with big green eyes and a mess of dark brown hair. The smile on his face grew, and Tony sighed out. "That would be amazing." 

What Loki hadn't said was there was a fear if his children would be half Jotun. Red eyes and blue skin. Sleipnir was a horse, Fenrir was a wolf and Hela was half dead. It didn't matter to him he loved his children equally but that didn't mean Tony would accept the same thing. 

Tony blinked and looked at Loki curiously when he noticed his silence. He could see doubt and worry swirling in the demi-god's eyes, and he was worried he'd said something wrong. "Loki? What is it?" Of course, Loki's Jotun blood had escaped Tony's mind. 

"Nothing." Loki lied going back to chopping up the vegetables Tony asked for.

He wasn't buying it, but if there was one thing Loki was good at, it was keeping secrets. Tony watched the demi-god for a moment then wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, holding him from behind. "You can tell me anything, and you know it." He spoke softly into Loki's ear, hoping he could coax the man into trusting him. 

"It's nothing, it’s fine." Loki told him. It was his own stupid fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of loneliness. 

"You know, for someone who's supposed to be the god of lying, you're not very good at it." Tony planted a small kiss on Loki's shoulder. "I already told you, you can tell me anything." 

"The only reason it's not getting past you is because you know me well enough now." Loki cast a look at Tony and knew he wasn't winning. "Fine, would you still love the children if they ended up looking like Jotuns?" 

Tony blinked at the question. He hadn't really thought about that. The image in his mind changed from the green eyed babe to a red eyed, blue skinned little thing. He thought about how cold it would feel when he held the child in his arms, or how hard it would be for the child growing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Lotolle did these a while ago to go along with the story. She only did a few scenes and this is one of them.
> 
> http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/art/Meeting-the-Kids-429994887

Then Tony shrugged and rested his head on Loki's shoulder again. "I could live with it. I still love you, don't I?" He looked into Loki's eyes as he spoke. "Besides, I like the color blue." 

Loki gave his lover a small smile before pecking him on the lips. Being a parent again was becoming more and more appealing the more they talked about it. 

"Besides, imagine how much cooler our kid would be. He'd be part god and genius; what could be better than that?" Tony grinned from ear to ear and went back to cooking, a little tune escaping him again as he began to whistle. 

Loki smiled. Tony was willing to accept any which way their children would be born, which made him very happy indeed. 

Two days later, Loki and Tony were preparing for the arrival of Loki’s children. 

Tony finished frying some vegetables and served up their dinner, a crooked grin on his face. 

"Bon appetite." He kissed the back of Loki's hand. 

"Keep that up and we'll be eating something else for dinner." Loki joked.

He pouted but said nothing else before taking a seat. "You thought it was romantic, face it." Tony ate quietly, but his mind wouldn't stop racing. "So, just when will your other kids get here?" He didn't mean to act so nervous. 

"The day after tomorrow, towards sun set. We'll have to be on the roof to meet them." Loki poked another bit of chicken with his fork.

Tony quickly finished his meal and picked up his plate. Maybe he was just overthinking all this. Loki liked him just fine; why wouldn't his kids? For the rest of the day he tried to keep himself positive, but couldn't keep himself from feeling paranoid. 

Loki could sense that Tony was nervous. He didn't blame him, he only felt bad that he hadn't told Tony the size of his children. Fenrir was twice the size of Sleipnir and Hela was only a few inches shorter than Loki. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. As night finally fell over the city, Tony found himself becoming more nervous. What if he slipped up? What if he said something stupid? Or worse; what if he angered Loki? Tony groaned and flopped over on his bed, his hands over his face. 'I need to stop thinking so damn much...' He thought to himself. 

Loki moved to straddle Tony's thighs in one swift fluid movement managing to pin his arms down. "Will you stop thinking? I can hear it at this point." Loki adjusted himself so he was on his side snuggled up to Tony, listening to the quiet hum of the arc reactor. "Now tell me what's bothering you and don't lie." 

Tony sighed heavily, feeling like a little kid. "It's just about your kids." He held Loki close, then turned over and hid his face in the demi-god's neck. "I feel like I'm going to mess this up somehow.”

"They respond to truth as I told you. Just be yourself. If you lie they will see it." Loki chuckled. "You'll do fine.” 

Tony sighed against his lover's skin and immediately felt at ease. The scent of Loki's skin filled his mind, and he let go of his previous worries. "I love you." He whispered those words and smiled. 

"As I love you." Loki smiled settling down to sleep. 

It was morning faster than he'd expected. Tony was a wreck as he went through all his nicest clothes, trying to find something to wear. Nothing too fancy; he didn't want to look fake. But he didn't feel right just greeting Loki's children in a T-shirt and jeans. Defeated, he frowned at his clothes and tossed one of his shirts to the side. He stood in his closet, wearing nothing but briefs, and thought hard. What to wear, what to wear?

Loki had managed to dig up one of Tony's turtle necks and a pair of jeans that barely managed to fit his thin frame. He really needed to get clothes of his own, at least pants anyway. "What are you doing?"

"I have nothing to wear!" Well, he didn't sound like a woman. Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face before looking at Loki. "If I wear a suit I'll look like a prick, and if I just dress casual it'll look like I don't care." 

"You sound like a woman." Loki stated before pulling his lover out of the way and digging in the closet. Loki threw Tony a pair of jeans and a one of his softer button downs. Loki liked to sleep in the softer ones. 

Tony looked at the clothes for a moment then put them on, sighing heavily. "I don't want to look stupid." He ran his fingers through his hair, but decided this was for the best. Like Loki said, he just needed to be honest. 

"You won't look stupid. I'm wearing Midgardian clothes this is casual I believe you said. You will be fine. Meet me on the roof once you've dressed." Loki looked at the state of the room and with a snap of his fingers everything except for what he'd handed Tony was back in its place. 

He sighed again and slipped the clothes on. Wait, the roof? Tony blinked as he thought about that request, but made his way up anyway. Maybe it was godlier not to use the front door? "So, why on the roof?" 

"Because their coming through the portal. I thought I told you." Loki shrugged. Loki started whispering words to a spell in Old Norse making the portal form on the other side of the roof. 

Tony watched Loki tentatively, and stayed quiet. Had Loki mentioned it? Well, he'd been so on edge even if the demi-god had explained everything to him he wouldn't have remembered. 

Loki's finger tips started to change as he got further into the spell. Now that he knew what he was, Odin's magic was no longer on him to hide his identity. Sucking in a breath Loki called out, "Come now!"

Well this wasn't slightly terrifying. Tony watched as Loki's skin began to change, and was starting to feel like he needed a rock to hide under. He watched quietly as the portal opened, and waited anxiously for someone to step through. 

Loki watched a Hela came through the portal first, his beautiful girl all long limbs, pale skin and black hair. She was followed by Sleipnir. Fenrir was twice the size of his older brother and his tail was wagging behind him. 

He almost fainted. Tony felt like the smallest creature on the planet as the three, otherworldly beings stepped out of the portal. 'Act natural, act natural, act natural...!' It seemed that no matter how many times Tony repeated this to himself though, he couldn't calm himself down. But he tried. The billionaire took a deep breath, and readied himself to greet the three beings. 

Loki hugged each of his children. While hugging Fenrir, Sleipnir nudged his father and huffed. 

"Don't be fresh." Loki scolded his son. The large horse hung his head a bit. Fenrir was the first to approach Tony. Staring down at the human he sniffed at him. 

Tony tensed up, trying not to think about the fact that there was an enormous wolf looking down at him. "H-Hello!" He grinned and tried not to jump as he felt Fenrir start sniffing him. It was starting to become unsettlingly obvious that this beast could easily bite off his head. "It's nice to meet you....?" 

Fenrir took a few steps back from Stark to concentrate for a moment. Where there was a once a large wolf now stood a young boy wearing pelts and furs with shaggy black hair. Fenrir approached Tony once more extending his arm. "Call hand shake."

"Oh dear God." Tony felt his knees turn to jelly and he took a few steps back to steady himself. He shook his head and reached out a hand, feeling out of place already. "It's so nice to meet you." Tony smiled, though nervously, and looked over at the other two. This was going to be....interesting. 

Loki patted Sleipnir on the neck with a smile. "Your turn." Hela was already going toward Tony a smile on her face.

"I imagined you slightly taller." She stated shaking his hand none the less. There was a thud behind Fenrir and Hela causing everyone to look down at the ground to find Sleipnir trying to pick himself up. Fenrir went forward to help man. 

"Brother learn walk." Fenrir stated. 

Tony blinked at Hela, unsure what to say to her statement before he pouted. 'I'm not that short...' He thought to himself. He watched as Sleipnir got up then turned his attention back to Hela. He could do this. 

"Children, meet Tony Stark, the man I’ve told you about." Loki smiled, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist and placing a kiss to his cheek and smiling. 

"He's a good heart." Hela stated the second thing she said was in the same language Loki was speaking earlier to open the portal. 

"I know." Loki smiled. 

Tony blinked and looked at Loki then smiled before looking back at Loki's children. "I hope he's told you good things about me." 

"Father happy. Good thing." Fenrir stated. 

Loki smiled fondly and shook his head. "Forgive his English, it's a bit broken. Fenrir, speak plainly please I will translate for you." Loki shared. Sleipnir finally extended his hand to Tony to shake. 

Tony took Sleipnir's hand and shook it, feeling more at ease. It wasn't anything like he'd imagined, and his imagination had run quite rampant just a moment ago. "So, you're Sleipnir. This must be Fenrir, and you're Hela." Tony smiled. "Welcome to my home!" 

Fenrir said something and Loki smiled. "He says it's like nothing he's ever seen before." Hela said something along the same lines as Loki led them inside saying something about dinner. 

He had no idea what anyone was saying, but could only trust Loki that it was mostly good natured comments. Tony followed everyone inside before something hit him. 'Crap...I didn't make anything to eat... But what do they eat!?' Tony took a good look at his guests, and felt stumped for answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I play Loki and My friend plays Tony. Together we fill in all the other characters that come through. This is also in her deviantart art account. We post on Wednesday and Sunday.
> 
> Here's her deviant account http://jack-o-lantern12.deviantart.com/

"You three sit down at the table Tony and I will be right back." Loki smiled pulling tony into the kitchen. Once out of sight Loki pulled Tony into a kiss. "You're doing very well. They like you." 

A grin stretched across Tony's face and he kissed Loki back. "I guess I should be pretty proud of myself." Tony put his hands on Loki's waist and pressed their foreheads together. "So, what do I make for dinner exactly?" 

"I took care of dinner earlier while you were fretting over what to wear. Very easy mind you." Loki stated reaching into the over and pulling out a still warm dish of what looked like roast beef, onion, carrots and potatoes. Setting that on the counter he went back for another one pulling out the same dish only more meat less vegetable. 

It looked normal enough, but Tony wasn't about to test his luck by tasting it. He sat down amongst the others and listened as they spoke amongst themselves. He didn't understand anything they said, but it didn't matter. He'd ask Loki later. 

One dish was spilt between Loki, Tony, Sleipnir and Hela. The second was easily devoured by Fenrir. Loki shook his head with a smile at his son. The boy asked a question looking to Tony. "Anthony he asked about your reactor. Well he said 'his heart glows blue.'

Tony blinked slightly at the question then put a hand to his chest. He hadn't really thought much about the reactor. It seemed so normal to him, that he sometimes forgot it wasn't normal. Yet the man chuckled. "Well kiddo, long story short, I got mixed up in something I shouldn't have." He pulled up his shirt, revealing the arc on his chest. "This is the only thing keeping me alive."

Fenrir seemed pleased with the answer and smiled. Loki leaned closer to Tony. "He's never seen anything like it before. In Asgard or any of the other realms your heart is an oddity. He thinks is fascinating."

This really did a lot to Tony's ego. He sat a little straighter and grinned. "I feel special now." Tony pressed a light kiss to Loki's cheek, and fixed his shirt. He always found it strange that people reacted the way they did to his 'heart', but it made him feel a little more amazing at once.

Fenrir smiled at his father and said something in Old Norse. "Like blue heart man." Fenrir said in English. "His name is Anthony Fenrir; you could at least try to remember names.  
"Oh it's fine! Blue Heart Man sounds cool!" This kind of egotism wasn't healthy. At the rate he was going, Tony's head would be the size of Stark tower. But it was nice that they weren't treating him like he could die at any moment. Tony smiled at Fenrir. "Blue Heart Man likes all of you too."

"Forgive our brother's English, it's limited. He spent the least amount of time with father. But he gets along fairly well now only if he would just get better at it." Hela complained as Fenrir glared at her and suddenly flicked a potato in her direction. "Don't you dare throw another one." Loki glared at his youngest.

"Hey now, the food's for eating." Tony felt a slight chilly upon hearing the icy stern tone in Loki's voice. They'd been together for so long now, that it was easy to forget just who Loki was: the demi-god that had tried to take over his world. Tony shuddered a bit and shook the thought away.

Fenrir sank down in his seat a bit. As bit as he was it still amazed Loki that he could make himself that small. "Haha you got yelled at." Sleipnir teased. "Don't you start either." Loki glared. "You should have seen them when they stood no taller than my hip. Now that was an adventure."

That would be something worth seeing. Tony tried to imagine what Loki's children would have looked like at a much younger age, but it was hard to do. Tiny Fenrir looked more like an adorable puppy than the massive wolf he was. "They weren't born this size?" Tony looked at Loki then grinned.

"No. Hela wasn't much bigger than the size of a loaf of bread, Sleipnir was all legs. He found great pleasure in kicking my bladder and liver during those months. Fenrir was only as big as a puppy."

He tried hard not to laugh. He really did. But the thought of a baby horse kicking Loki's insides forced a roaring laugh out of Tony before he could stop himself. He covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. "Sorry, sorry! I'm not laughing at you!"

Loki grinned and elbowed the laughing man in the side. "If I wish it you could end up baring our children Anthony." Loki fixed a playful glare.

He stopped laughing instantly. Tony looked at Loki almost horror stricken before he dared speak. "You wouldn't." 

Loki smiled devilishly. "I do have my ways Antonia." With a snap of his fingers Loki had changed his lover's appearance. "Make pretty woman." Fenrir smiled. 

Tony's jaw fell straight to the floor. He stared at himself for a long time, not saying a word before a hysterical scream left his lips. Tony stood and took off, running straight to his lab just downstairs. There had to be something he could do. He wasn't going to stay like this! That's when he saw his reflection, and the man nearly fainted. 

Hela chuckled shaking her head with a smile. "Father, that was uncalled for." Loki chuckled, standing up from his seat. "He's already changed back. I just wanted him to get a good look at himself. "Come Fenrir I need help carrying him." Loki led the way to the bathroom and smiled. Tony made a rather attractive woman. "Our bedroom is through that door."   
Was he dead or asleep? Tony wasn't sure, but he hoped he was having a nightmare. A horrible nightmare where he was turned into a woman. He groaned slightly when he finally woke, and quickly checked his most vital area; his dick was still there. "Oh thank God." Tony fell back against his bed relieved and ran his hands over his face. 

"Did you enjoy that little trip?" Loki asked with a devious smile as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "You make a very gorgeous woman. I'd have a very hard time keeping my hands off you." 

"The next time you do that, I'll chain you up downstairs, and you won't be allowed to leave until I can't remember that you did that." Tony fixed Loki with something of a glare, but couldn't hold it. Those wicked green eyes looked right into his soul and held him tight. Tony shuddered slightly, and averted his gaze. "And that wasn't funny. I looked awful!" 

"Only you would think that about yourself Anthony. Well I guess everyone can't pull off this look as well as I can." Loki's reflection in the mirror changed so he looked like a woman.

"This look gets me into more trouble than it’s worth. But it did give me three very beautiful children."

Tony looked at the reflection in the mirror, and felt his breath catch in his throat. The woman in the mirror was every bit as enchanting as Loki, save of course, that it was a woman. He almost couldn't believe it, but lately nothing Loki surprised him lately. "Well, I guess that means I can't get you pregnant unless you look like that." He sighed a bit, trying to imagine what it would be like to have Loki as a woman. 

"I know what you're thinking, and not until my children leave in two days’ time." Loki changed back. 

Tony blinked in shock, and waited a moment before deciding on what to say next. "What was I thinking?" Even he wasn't really sure. It seemed like the more Tony learned about Loki, the less he actually knew. He was beginning to think he should just stop wondering. Tony sighed heavily and rested his chin on the demi-god's shoulder. "I think I need to start drinking again." 

"You want at least one go with my female form. I wouldn't hold it against you. That was how Hela's existence came to be." Loki felt things were things his lover would need to know especially if they were ever going to settle down with children someday. 

Tony looked into Loki's face, and felt a smile tug at his lips. "I'm starting to think you can read my mind." He sighed and held Loki close. "It's just weird to think that you can become a woman. Or that you can turn me into one." Tony playfully squeezed the demi-god's ass in his hands and chuckled. 

Loki pressed them together a bit better and moaned. "I can't read your mind. I read your expression. Now let’s go back to dinner before they figure out what we're thinking of doing."

He smiled playfully and kissed Loki deeply before heading back to the table. "Sorry about that kids." Tony smiled and sat down, hoping they wouldn't start complimenting how 'pretty' he must have looked just now, though he really didn't look half bad.

Fenrir plopped some of his food onto Tony's plate. "Need eat more. Too Thin. Get sick." Loki smiled that was always his youngest looking out for others  
Tony looked at the food and smiled. "Thanks." He wasn't nearly as jittery as he had been earlier, but couldn't let go of his nerves. Tony nibbled on the food quietly.

As dinner came to a close Hela said her good byes getting ready to head back to Helhiem. "Good bye father." The girl hugged the man and her brothers before coming to Tony and hugging him as well. While hugging Tony she whispered in his ear. "Take care of my father or your stay in my realm will be very hot.

He felt his heart begin to race again, but Tony smiled nervously. "I'll take care of him." He hoped she was reassured. He had no idea what Helhiem would be like, but he could only imagine it would nothing short of torture. 

Hela smiled. "I hope to join you again sometime this was the best evening I’ve had in a very long time. Thank you for inviting us Mr. Stark." On that note Hela was gone with a quick flash. Loki wrapped an arm around Tony with a smile. 

Tony hugged Loki back before returning inside. He had to admit, this was more fun than he'd expected. After all, how many people could say they'd had dinner with the children of a god? "At least I didn't piss her off."


	5. Chapter 5

"But they like, love you in fact. Fenrir has taken quite the liking to you Love." Loki smiled. The day was almost over. It was quickly growing late. "Show Fenrir to his room please, it's the one two doors from ours." 

Tony kissed Loki on the forehead then turned to Fenrir with a smile. 

"This way." The brunette showed Fenrir to his room, slightly surprised at how well Loki had fixed it up. "Hope you like it." He looked around wide eyed then stepped back grinning. 

Loki had done up the room so it was a bit darker. Some home realm touches to make Fenrir feel at home. The bed had become a pile of furs, pelts and blankets. Since Fenrir wasn't in his wolf form Loki thought it would help his son sleep. Fenrir shook Tony's hand. 

"Sleep good Blue Heart." 

He was really starting to like that nickname. 

"You too Fenrir." Tony grinned and turned to go back with Loki. 'Tony Stark, Blue Heart-Iron Man....' He was caught up in his thoughts as he walked. Maybe he should have Blue Heart as some cool alias? Or just make everyone start calling him that? 

Loki closed the door to Fenrir's room and met Tony in the middle of the hall. 

"Ready for bed?" Loki was tired and it was starting to show. The spell he used to open the portal took more magic from him then he thought it would. 

The brunette blinked and looked at Loki then chuckled. 

"Not really, but you look like you're about to pass out." Without another word, Tony picked Loki up and carried him to their room. He placed the demi-god on the bed then lay down next to him. "Did I do well?" He asked with a playful smirk.

Loki let out a squeak as Tony suddenly picked him up and carried him to bed before lying down next to him. 

"I could have walked. But thank you." Loki placed a kiss to Tony's cheek. "You did very well. I told you before if you are truthful with them and be yourself they would like fine. Fenrir seems to have taken quite the liking to you." 

"That's good. You know, I like them too. And the nickname: Blue Heart. Tell me that doesn't sound awesome?" A smug little grin stretched across Tony's face as he looked at his lover. 

"Don’t inflate your ego Stark." Loki yawned kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks before lying back on the bed and curling into Tony's side. 

It sounded cool regardless. Tony lay there beside Loki, and watched the god sleep. He really was a feast for the eyes. Pale skin and ink black hair. He was completely taken by the beauty before him. Sometime later Tony also fell asleep, the blue light from his arc reactor casting a weak glow through his shirt. 

Loki slept well into the next day without even thinking about it. His magic levels were down and sleep was one of the best ways to get them back up once more.

His bed felt so warm. Tony sighed out and snuggled closer to Loki, not really caring what time it was. He could always get to work later. It wasn't like there something horrible going on outside. 

"Man of Iron! Brother! I am glad to see you two so close!" Tony nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Thor's voice. He looked around bewildered and saw the hammer wielding man standing in the door way, a broad smile on his face. 

Loki sat up in bed glaring at his brother. He had no energy to deal with the oaf this day or any other. 

"Thor, leave. Or better yet go say hello to your nephews, they've asked after you numerous times over dinner last night."

"I shall visit them, believe me. I simply stopped by to see how you were doing."

"We're fine Big Guy. Loki just needs to rest up is all."

"Tired after mating all night? Have you impregnated my brother yet, Man of Iron?" 

Needless to say, the question made Tony blush. He was at a loss for words, though they proved unnecessary. Thor smiled and waved, then went off to visit his nephews. 

"Well! Umm..." 

Despite having low magic as it was with a snap of his fingers Loki's was gone from the room and standing before Thor in the hall way. 

"You will hold your tongue Thor, do you understand? What takes place in our bed is with us not you. And for your information, the only reason you may get to see your nephews for these few moments is it was my magic that brought them here." 

Feeling slightly guilty, Thor looked down then at his brother. 

"I'm looking out for you Brother. You've been through enough in your life as it is. The last thing I wish is to see you in pain again." The blond reached out, and gripped Loki's shoulder comfortingly. "I will not bother you anymore." 

Loki didn't watch his brother go as he slowly made it back into the bedroom ready to drop once more. Sitting down Loki fell back against the bed staring at the ceiling.

Thor smiled when he saw Fenrir and Sleipnir, and was more than happy when the three of them got into a good tussling match. 

Tony grinned when he saw Loki and quickly tangled his fingers in the god's hair. "I would ask JARVIS to keep him out, but last time I tried that, Thor just smashed in through a window." 

"I would not have you repeat such a thing." Loki smiled softly before curling back up to Tony's side. "I just hope whatever they’re doing Thor had the common sense to take it outside." 

He hadn't really thought about that. Tony sighed heavily at the thought of his home being destroyed again, but relaxed. It wasn't like he couldn't fix it later. Tony held Loki close. 

"I'm going to have to buy a duplicate tower so he'll get confused and go there." Tony chuckled at the thought of Thor running from one fake tower to the next. 

Loki chuckled at the idea of watching his brother run about like an idiot. He'd done it before himself. Setting up clones of himself and placing them throughout the palace to avoid his brother until Thor would finally complain to their parents to have make Loki stop. 

"We could even have inflatable dolls of ourselves in the room, all of em doing something really dirty." Tony sniggered and nuzzled his face into Loki's neck. "Now that would be funny." 

Loki smiled slowly falling back to sleep. Loki didn't wake again until he felt a new weight on the bed and on himself.   
Opening his eyes he found Fenrir using his hip as a pillow. 

Nothing he couldn't fix. Tony groaned in his throat and kept patching up holes in the floor and finished putting in the last couch. 'God damn it Thor...Next time you're fixing this yourself!' Tony frowned and looked at his progress. He's already fixed most of the living room, and was pretty proud of it. He took a deep breath and went to himself a drink. 

Loki smiled as he subconsciously ran his fingers through Fenrir’s hair as the wolf turned boy slept. He missed watching his children sleep holding them close and caring for them himself. 

Tony took a big gulp of his drink before looking at the living room. There were still a few things broken, namely his TV and a few lamps. He'd buy some new ones later. The brunette finished his drink then went back to his room. Tony smiled a bit when he saw Fenrir and Loki asleep on the bed. 'Aw, isn't that cute...?' He thought to himself. Tony grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom, ready for a hot shower. 

Loki awoke to the sound of the bathroom door opening again as Tony stepped out. He watched as Tony dropped his dirty clothes into basket. 

"Hello." Fenrir sat up with a smile "Leave you now. Dinner?" Fenrir asked looking at his father. 

"Soon Fenrir." 

"Hey. Looks like you two slept well." Tony shook his wet, post-shower hair and walked over to his lover. "I got the living room mostly rebuilt. Still have to buy some things though." Tony flopped down onto the bed beside Loki, and immediately snuggled up to the man. "Stupid Thor smashed my TV. Again." 

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. 

"Well for the while my brother will have blue hair." Loki laughed at the expression on Tony's face. “Perhaps it’s time I spoke with him about a few things."

Tony laughed and kisses Loki's cheek. "You're adorable when you're mean sometimes, just not to me." The brunette tangled his fingers in Loki's hair, his face rested against the god's chest. "Mmh, I just wanna stay like this." 

Loki loved the idea of staying in bed with Tony all day. "Tomorrow Fenrir and Sleipnir leave. Then we can spend the entire following day in bed. It's going to rain; you can keep me warm." Loki suggested.

He liked the way that sounded. "I've heard I make a good blanket." He kissed the underside of Loki's chin with a smile.

"Better than good." Loki pulled Tony into a kiss. He would miss his children once they'd left. But everything had gone so well. 

Tony returned the kiss, and even let his tongue venture into the god's mouth. He tasted delicious, almost like bitter-sweet chocolate or some fine wine. And Tony had had enough of both to know he liked both flavors. 

Loki nipped at Tony's lip and sucked on his tongue teasing him. 

Tony hummed in his throat and slid his hands along Loki's waist. He scooted closer to the god until their bodies touched. "Gettin' kinda playful, aren't you?" Not that he really cared. 

"Perhaps." Loki smiled as he wriggled under Tony's weight. The shifting made Loki's shirt ride up exposing his mid drift. 

'Stop Tony. You don't want to do something inappropriate with Loki's kids here...' His conscience spoke as sternly as it could, but Tony wasn't listening. If he'd listened to any of the sane advice he gave himself, he'd be alone right now. The brunette kissed Loki deeply,   
exploring the god's mouth with his tongue while his hands finished pulling Loki's shirt up to expose his chest. 

Loki smiled into the kiss pulling Tony down on top of him, letting the man's hands roam his body. 

Tony let his hands venture along Loki's exposed skin before he did away with the god's shirt altogether. He kissed along Loki’s neck, savoring the taste of his skin before nibbling on his ear lobe. "I love you." He hummed in his throat, and pressed his hips against Loki's. 

"Hm. I love you too." Loki moaned as Tony worried his ear lobe then his neck. He felt the press of Tony's hips against his own. He could feel himself already growing hard. "Stop, stop Anthony." 

'I told you so...' Tony kicked himself mentally and he withheld a groan as he got off Loki. "You know, I'm starting to think you like torture a little too much." He pouted, using the most pleading look he could muster. 

"I promise you can ravish me as you please tomorrow night after sunset." Loki promised as he began to straighten himself out and leave the room to go make dinner. 

Tony groaned as if pain and let his head fall against the bed. He stayed there for a moment then took a deep breath and got off his bed. It wasn't too long to wait. It could always be worse. Tony straightened himself out then made a few calls to get his broken electronics replaced.   
Fenrir spanned at another apple his older brother threw towards him. Loki laughed as Fenrir caught the slice and chewed happily. Looking at his sons, Loki only saw a pup and foal in their place. 

He wasn't sure what was weirder: dating his previous enemy or watching his sons play with apple slices. It was cute in a strange way, but Tony couldn't help the odd feelings he had. It was like nothing in his life made sense anymore. Of course, being Iron Man, he didn't have much say in what was normal anymore. But he supposed this would be as close as he would get to the whole 'white picket fence' vision most people had. He caught himself smiling as he watched, though his gaze kept wondering back to Loki. It was so hard to think that just a few years ago they had been ready to kill each other. 

The next slice that was thrown Fenrir caught in his hand and handed it to Tony.

"Share." The shaggy haired man offered. Loki looked at Tony who upon entering had been watching the exchange with a smile. Loki knew Tony would make an excellent father despite Tony's fears.

"All right, thanks." Tony took the apple slice and smiled before taking a bite. He was never much a fan of fruit, or really anything healthy, but indulging every so often was good. The brunette finished the slice of fruit, suddenly craving something more along the lines of chocolate. Maybe apples dipped in chocolate. His mouth watered a bit at the thought. 

Loki cut more vegetables for the stew he was making. Looking over to the boys he found that they'd eaten four apples already. "Okay you two that's enough there won't be enough for pie is you eat the rest."

Pie? Tony looked up at Loki then won't over with a small grin on his face. "Pie, huh?" 

"Yes pie. I've made them before yet every time I tell you so you stay hidden in your lab. Doctor Banner enjoys my baking just fine." 

"Pfft." He looked away with a childish frown. "Yeah well, Bruce's opinion doesn't matter right now!" Tony spoke defiantly then leaned against the counter. "You know, sometimes I can't believe you really cook." 

"Well I can't read all the time. Speaking of which, I’ve finally exhausted your library. Every book worth reading I’ve read." Loki threw the celery into the pot before adding the onion. 

"Oh? You want some new ones?" Tony looked at Loki curiously, simply engulfed by the god. "Or we could get the movies. Faster that way." He grinned playfully then looked up as Sleipnir and Fenrir walked back inside. "Maybe I should get them both some apples before they leave?" 

"In Asgard we live on Inunn’s apples. What keeps us so young and from aging so quickly. But they'd be happy with more." Loki would have to make a trip to get some. Perhaps he could drag his bubbling brother with him to help him bring them back.

"Heh! You could make a fortune selling something like that here. Call it 'Youth's Apple'. Or something." Tony shrugged, imaging already what the ads would be like. The models would all look like Loki, and they'd talk about anti-aging this that and the other. Tony's mind began to stray, and soon he found himself imagining something completely different. Loki sprawled out on the bed, taking a big, juicy bite out of an apple before licking his pale lips. 'Anthony...' He shuddered. 

With a stern look Loki turned to Tony and said, "No." Those apples weren't really even meant to leave Asgard they didn't last as long on earth. But the ones in the palace garden lasted longer than any others you'd find in the kingdom. 

Tony blinked, rudely shaken from his erotic daydream. He turned to Loki, almost afraid for a moment that the god had the ability to read his mind. "What? I wasn't thinking anything that bad." 

Loki held up a slice of carrot for Tony. "If you're going to live a good life you'll have to eat better." 

The brunette pouted childishly but took the vegetable anyway. "Yes Mother." He bit into the carrot, making sure it crunched loudly as he chewed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Tony looked at Loki with an unusually serious look in his eyes, yet he tried to keep his expression uncaring.

"Depends, what’s the question?" Loki looked at Tony waiting for him to say something.

Tony paused for a moment as he really thought it out. For as long as he'd been dating the mischievous god, he'd always wondered one thing, but he'd never had the courage to ask. The brunette took a deep breath, and looked directly into his lover's green eyes. "Why didn't you leave when you got your powers back?" Tony's face was washed with curiosity, and slight concern. He'd always wondered just what it was that kept the god there, and always hoped that the reason was him, the great idiot Tony Stark.

"Because as much as I wanted to leave I felt that I couldn't or rather I didn't. I did love you, I do love you and my love makes me stay here with you. You are the first to treat me as an equal. All I ever wanted was to be an equal." Loki stated.

A truly happy smile split Tony's face as he heard the reply, and he felt his cheeks get warm. The playboy looked away with a blush on his cheeks and chuckled. "I feel important already." He leaned close and kissed Loki's lips tenderly. "So you'd be okay if I started calling you Reindeer Games again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Comment, Comment.

"Do it and I’ll deny you relationships for six months. And believe six months is nothing to me but you and your libido." Loki turned away to mix dinner up a bit more. 

The playboy scoffed and swiped another slice of carrot, though he wasn't sure why. But chewing it obnoxiously loud kept his mind busy. 

"You know, I think I know what I wanna name our first kid. Let's call him Philip. I like the way it sounds, so fancy. Philip Stark…whatever your last name is." Tony wasn't about to risk saying the wrong surname, and to top it all off, pronouncing it wrong. He'd spent many a night on the couch for mispronouncing Laufeyson. 

Loki mulled the name over in his head. 

"Philip. I like it. Has a nice ring to it." Loki smiled. Philip Stark or Philip Laufeyson? Well technically it would have to be Lokison or Tonyson. Anthonyson maybe. No, Starkson could work better. Loki ran the names through his head and threw his hands in the air giving up. 

"What's the matter Babe? Thinking too hard?" Tony chuckled and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. "Philip works huh? What if it's a girl?" Though he liked the idea of a son better, Tony wasn't opposed to raising a girl. After all, who said girls couldn't grow up to be like Daddy? 

"A little girl? Bestla I think would be a lovely name. Or even Kali. How many would we even want to have? Or rather when do you think I’ll let you stop knocking me up?" Loki asked.

"Oh, if you're going to leave that up to me you'll be having kids for a long time." The brunette laughed at the thought and nuzzled his face into Loki's neck. "We'll have a dozen little blue-skinned kids running around, and they'll be amazing."

Loki turned towards Stark. A dozen children, Loki's looks and Stark's brain. Some Jotun blue with a piercing red eyes. Or olive tan skin like Tony's with big brown eyes calling them daddy and papa. 

"See? I got you thinking about it too." Tony kissed Loki smoothly, pinning him against the counter. "Mmh, an' one of em we can name after me, and one of em can be named after you. I want at least one of the girls named Antonia." He spoke against the god's lips, his mind running wild. He could already hear the excited squeals and see the mess his kids would make; their children. 

"Antonia would be a beautiful name for a girl. She can blow up that lab of yours with every new experiment." Loki teased slid away from Stark, knowing his sons were only in the other room. 

 

"Oh, low blow. But just so you know, I'm neither distracted from your lovely ass nor intimidated." The playboy crossed his arms defiantly. "Besides, I'll give her her own lab!" Tony huffed out his cheeks upset as he watched the god. No one else was ever able to silence Tony quite like Loki could. 

"At least wait until she is 12 to do so." Loki commented. He could only imagine what would happen if they had so many children. They would never be bored that's for damn sure. Little feet would be damn near constant. Loki turned to Tony with a smile before backing him into the fridge. "You should always fear me Anthony." 

"Oooh, taking the lead huh? Hmm, and just why should I be so afraid? Because from my current position you look more sexy than threatening." Tony refrained from smirking, but his eyes laughed enough for him. He looked at the god before him, gaze fixed on Loki's green eyes. 

"Then perhaps a change of scenery." Loki said and suddenly they were on the roof standing rather close to the edge. Loki pulled Tony close dropping him back slightly. "This is only the beginning of what fear can do. Don't always fall for the beauty it's just as terrifying." 

Tony instinctively grabbed at Loki's hands, and looked back at the drop behind him. His eyes widened before he returned his attention to Loki.

"You wouldn't." Or so he hoped. But then again, there was already one time when Loki had launched him through a window. The playboy held onto Loki's hands tightly, his arc reactor putting all its efforts into keeping Tony's heart from exploding out of sheer panic. 

Loki could see the fear in Tony's eyes and brought him back up. 

"I think throwing you off the roof once is more than enough, at least until I get eight months pregnant and blame you for how disgusting I look and feel." Loki brought them back inside to finish dinner.

The playboy took a deep breath of relief and waited until he could feel his legs again before going back to the kitchen. Right, that's why it took him so long to ask Loki out on a date. That memory, along with several others, was burned into his mind forever: the first time he'd dared confess to Loki how he felt. And this was back when he was still powerless, though clearly, not any less dangerous. He'd caught Loki star-gazing on the roof and professed everything there. A horrible idea, in retrospect, considering the then ex-god had still managed to dangle him from the roof.

"Are you thinking of that night again?" Loki asked. That night had been proceeded by a bad day. The sky was starless save for the moon in the sky. Loki had hated the city when he was forced back to it powerless and angry still. 

The brunette looked at Loki then shrugged.

"Which night?" He grinned, seeing the glimmer of concern in Loki's eyes. He hated seeing it, because he knew that more often than not, it was because of something tragic the god was remembering. "The one where you gave a new meaning to name 'Silver Tongue'? Cause I remember that night so well." The playboy pretended to think about it, hoping to keep Loki from lapsing into another one of his darker moods. Sometimes the god would stay silent for days, just staring at the sky like a forgotten child. 

"Get the boys’ dinner's ready." Loki told him reaching in the cabinet for bowls to dish out the stew. Loki quickly set the table while Tony went to get his sons for dinner. 

He wasn't sure if it had worked, but Tony knew better than to protest. He went over to Sleipnir and Fenrir, chuckling as they eagerly ran past him to get to the table. 

"You two act like you never get fed!" Tony soon joined them, his gaze fixed on Loki, checking to make sure he was okay. 

Loki smiled briefly as his boys got to the table one trying to beat the other. They would be gone after dinner. Loki didn't want them to go but they couldn't stay. 

Tony watched quietly as Sleipnir and Fenrir gulfed down their food, both of them playing and shoving each other until the pie was served. 

"Oh, none for me?" Tony looked at Loki, eyebrow raised when he didn't get a slice. "I'm hurt." 

Loki handed Tony a slice. Really didn't trust the boys with sharp objects. They were boys meaning hormones and testosterone. Enough said there if you asked him. 

The playboy grinned and helped himself to the pie, thoroughly impressed with the taste. It certainly topped the list of 'Most-Delicious-Things-He'd-Ever-Had', second only to Loki's lips. 

"This is amazing." 

Loki hummed eating his own small slice. He wasn't really hungry for it as he had been when he made it. Loki looked at his boys felt like they were being taken from him once again. 

Something was bugging him and Tony could see it. Though at least this time it was obvious what was troubling Loki. He didn't want his sons to leave, probably some of the only people that actually cared for the god. And he couldn't blame Loki. Tony squeezed his lover's hand gently, and offered a small smile of comfort. 

Loki felt Tony's hand take his giving him a slight squeeze. Dinner quickly came to an end. It hadn't been on purpose the boys had wolfed down their meals but they stayed at the table talking to their father and Tony. The three of them teaching him some of the Old Norse language. 

He felt, and probably looked like a complete idiot. Not only could he not pronounce almost anything Fenrir and they were trying to teach him, but he was also embarrassing himself while trying. After getting his tongue tied Tony gave up and settled for knowing how to say 'beer'. A small start, but it was progress nonetheless. 

"You know what? I'll learn it eventually. No hurry." 

Fenrir pulled Tony into a bone crunching hug. 

"Like Blue Heart. Love father." 

Sleipnir said something along the same lines. Changing back to their original forms the boys nuzzled at their father in good bye. They were gone a moment after that. Loki stared at the starless sky. 

He was going to be so sore later. Tony groaned as he popped his back and let out a relieved sigh.

"You know if all our kids are that strong, this could turn into a problem." Tony turned to Loki, noting the sad look in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the god, holding him close against his chest. "Hey, they're not gone forever. You can bring them back whenever you want. Or we can go see them."

Loki hummed softly staying there for a few minutes before sliding out of Tony's arms and going back inside. Loki banished the dishes to the sink. 

Tony stretched and went back inside, a small grin tugging his lips. "Well, I survived meeting your kids with my head on my shoulders. Do I get anything for good behavior?" He smiled slyly, hoping to lighten the mood. 

"Sleep." Loki really wanted to sleep. Really he wanted to disappear and not be found for good long while. Loki just wanted to hide and be left to his own till he could sort himself out again. 

"Then let's sleep." Tony picked Loki up in his arms and carried the god back to the room, grinning as they both fell on the bed. "How about I make pancakes in the morning? I'll even bring em to you on a tray." 

Loki curled into Tony's side. "Pancakes sound good." Loki likes pancakes, especially ones with chocolate chips in them. 

"Pancakes it is then." Tony smiled and kissed Loki's temple. He watched the god fall asleep in his arms, and stayed awake for a good while just thinking. 

“What did I do to deserve you...?" The brunette pulled the blankets over them both, and eventually fell asleep. 

Loki slept without dreaming curled into Tony's side enjoying his warmth. What did he do to get such a man to love him through everything? 

Something very annoying woke him. Tony withheld a groan, not wanting to leave the warmth of his bed.

"Sir." JARVIS spoke just loud enough to wake Tony, and didn't stop until the brunette finally replied. 

"What?" 

"Director Fury is here." 

Loki, half-awake from Jarvis loud talking, removed himself from Tony and burrowed into the covers. "Have fun." 

Tony groaned dramatically and peeled himself out of bed. The playboy didn't even bother to brush back his hair as he walked into his living room, not at all surprised to find Fury there.

"All right, what did I do?" 

"You're not in trouble Stark, at least not right now." Fury pulled out a tablet and pulled up an image. "I don't think I need to explain what's going on or what you need to do."

Loki tried to go back to sleep once more but had no luck in the matter. Maybe he'd get started on breakfast making eggs and bacon while Tony made the pancakes he promised.  
"I guess it can't wait until after breakfast, can it?"

"Get ready, now. I expect you at the site in no less than thirty minutes." Fury scowled at Tony then turned his gaze on Loki before leaving. 

"Hooray. Work." Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face, nearly jumping when he saw Loki behind him. "Darling!" He grinned and tried to put together his words carefully. 

"Listen umm...." 

"How much trouble did you get into this time?" That was the only real reason Fury ever showed up. He learned very quickly what Loki was still capable of even without his powers and now gave him a great deal of space. Falling off a roof top again wasn't on the man's list. Loki put the eggs back in the fridge and went for the orange juice. 

"Actually I didn't do anything this time." Why did everyone automatically assume it was his fault? Even he did, and it was kind of depressing. Tony pressed his hands together for a moment before answering. "There's a bit of an attack downtown, so I'll be a little late making pancakes." Tony quickly went over to put his suit on. "JARVIS, remind me to make pancakes when I get back."

"Of course Sir." 

Loki waited until Tony had flown off before drinking the rest of his orange juice. Finding his own armor Loki dressed and transported himself to the attack area staying out of sight until he thought he would need them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki waited until Tony had flown off before drinking the rest of his orange juice. Finding his own armor Loki dressed and transported himself to the attack area staying out of sight until he thought he would need them. 

This wasn't going to be very much fun later. Tony bashed one monster's head in only to be knocked back by another. And to top it all off, the Hulk seemed more intent on throwing the offending creatures around than actually killing them.

"Bruce! Focus!" He knew the burly green creature wouldn't care for his words, but it was worth a try. Tony shot at a few more monsters, thankful that Steve saw the one creeping behind him that Tony had missed. There were less of them, and so far no human casualties. That was good, right? 

Loki fired a green blast towards a group of the monsters killing them before they killed the Black Widow. These monsters reminded him of the ones they'd fought in battle in Asgard once. That had ended painfully but it was a great victory. 

He knew there was only one person who could have made that blast. Tony looked around for Loki but decided it would be best to thank him later. Like when he wasn't surrounded by monsters. Though the beasts were quickly losing and lessening in numbers, it wasn't making the fight much easier. They were stubborn little buggers. Tony shot two more monsters, groaning when one tackled him from behind. He felt something pierce straight through his armor and go into his side. 

"Agh, fuck!" The man sucked in a deep breath and shoved his hand into the thing's mouth before firing off a shot. 

Loki was by Tony's side a moment later pulling him to his feet. As another monster came towards them Loki ran his spear through its chest. 

"Think you can survive a few more minutes?" 

Tony waved his hand and leaned against a wall. 

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He hoped it wasn't as bad it felt. The wound burned like nothing he'd ever felt before and Tony was starting to get a little dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline or the pain, but he couldn't keep his eyes focused. It was like being drunk but not nearly as fun. The playboy shook his head and took one good shot at one monster, easily sending its body crumbling to the ground. 

"You’re a terrible liar Anthony." Loki took Tony's arm and moved them to the roof top of one of the buildings. "For once do as you are told and stay here." On that note Loki was gone from sight to help the others. When had he gone soft? 

"Pfft!" Tony couldn't think of a better response, but didn't think he'd much help in his state. "JARVIS, what the fuck are those th-ings?" He was starting to slur a bit, and that's when Tony worried. 

"I'm not sure Sir. They don't seem to be from this world." 

"I f-f-igured you smart ass..." Tony felt like his body was burning up from the inside and he began to sweat in the suit. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he did get curious as to how it had quickly gotten so dark. 

When they finally destroyed the last two monsters Loki said not a word to the others and he quickly disappeared and went to go get Anthony only to find the man in a heap on the ground. Removing Tony's helmet, he was relieved to find him still breathing. 

Loki looked at the wound and frowned before taking a deep breath and whispering a powerful healing spell. 

Why did it get so cold suddenly? Tony groaned and mumbled something incoherent. He tried to move, but his suit was just heavy enough that it proved impossible. The brunette settled for shaking his head and trying to wake himself up. 

"Is Tony going to be okay?" Natasha had shimmied her way over to Loki and looked down at Tony concerned. Not the worse state she'd seen him in, but she didn't like it any better.   
Healing spells were always so draining. They took more from you then others. Loki had collapsed beside Tony's sleeping form, the exhaustion of battle and use of magic setting in. 

It wasn't quite so hot anymore or as horribly uncomfortable. Tony stirred in his sleep and turned on his side, his arms wrapping around something warm. He'd have opened his eyes, but he was too damn stubborn. And cozy. The playboy smiled a bit in his sleep before opening his eyes. Loki was next to him, and everything seemed normal. But why were they in his room? Maybe he'd just dreamed that Fury had called him down for a fight downtown? 

"You still owe me breakfast in bed." Loki whispered in a dry voice. He'd over done it yesterday and had gotten a lecture from Thor for it. Not that he was listening really. But his brother had kept him from going to sleep quicker. Loki sneezed. 

Tony looked at Loki slightly worried, but tried to mask it. He kissed the god's forehead and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Breakfast for the Princess." He chuckled and pulled the blankets up to Loki's chin before going into the kitchen. "JARVIS, play something relaxing for the little misses." 

"Right away sir." 

Loki delivered a swift kick to Tony's rear end making him stumble a bit. 

"Calling me a princess Stark when I saved your tail two days ago?" Loki shook his head turning over on bed. "Jarvis the music won't be needed." 

Two days? He'd been asleep that long? Tony tried to remember everything that had happened after he got hit, but it all faded into darkness. The brunette started making pancakes until there was a decent pile. He made some coffee and placed the food on a tray before going back to his room. 

"Pancakes for my savior. Oh hail the might Loki!" Tony laughed at the frown Loki made and placed the tray on the bed. "Hope you like em." 

"You are insufferable sometimes." Loki smiled cutting the pancakes with his fork he took a bite for himself and then fed Tony as well. They shared the coffee and soon the plate was empty. 

"Mmh, that was good. You have to admit that was good." Tony smiled and nuzzled close to Loki. "Ah, I'm so comfy. What do you say we spend all day in bed?" Not that he needed an excuse to do that. 

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is here to see you." 

"Aw! Tell him we're still unconscious or something! I don't wanna deal with people!" He could be so childish sometimes. The brunette pouted and hugged Loki tight. "Tell him we died." 

Loki laughed as Tony cuddled him barely giving Loki a chance to remove the tray from the bed for it was knocked to the floor. 

"Perhaps I should feed you more often." Loki giggled. 

"Mmh, yes." Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss Loki when he heard someone out in the front room. "JARVIS!"

"He insisted Sir."

"Hey Tony, how are you doing?" Steve walked into the room and blushed scarlet. He was getting used to seeing gay couples, but he'd never be able to face them in bed. The captain quickly looked elsewhere, and Tony laughed. 

"Still bashful, eh Cap? Well, we're fine. You might wanna leave soon though. I'm about to fondue Loki so hard he won't be able to walk straight." 

It was Loki's turn to turn red as he punched Tony in the shoulder. 

"Captain what ill-timed honor do we owe this visit?" Loki said going back to matter at hand. 

He wouldn't say he hated the captain or any of the avengers really but they all had the worse sense of timing. 

"I was just umm, I was just worried. But if I'm interrupting I'll just..." 

"Oh, Loki, don't fondle me under the sheets!" Tony faked a little moan and laughed even more as Steve jumped. The blond quickly turned and sped out of the room, his face resembling a tomato. "Bye Cap!" 

Loki punched Tony in the shoulder because he knew the man knew very well where his hands were and it was nowhere near 'him'. 

"You are terrible did you know that?" Loki chuckled placing a kiss to Tony's jaw. "You should acquire locks for the doors." 

"Mmh, that's the problem, they already have locks. I need to remember to use them. But I'm sure Cap is too traumatized to come back for a while." The playboy leaned his head to the side and slid his hands into Loki's shirt. He enjoyed the feel of the cool skin. 

"The widow, hawk, doctor, and your captain would know not to enter. My brother will take the door off the hinges. Mother can't stand when he does that." Loki told him. 

"I'll get a Thor proof lock." Tony spoke softly as he kissed Loki's neck, his hands sliding up along back. His fingers sank into the god's skin, slowly making their way to his chest. "Or just Thor-proof the tower. I'll put little inflatable frost giants outside with scary faces." 

Loki said nothing as a moan escaped him as Tony's hands roamed his flesh and his lips assaulted his throat. Coming into his right mind quickly he said, "Make love to me." 

"With pleasure." He was the unparalleled master of removing clothes. Tony tugged off Loki's pants and shirt, and made short work of his underwear. "You look amazing." He took a moment to marvel the god under him before pulling off his own clothes as well. 

Loki helped Tony along with removing his clothing before pulling the man over him. He loved his warmth, how Tony would fill him with it. Every soft touch, loving caress and whispered I love you. 

Tony ran his lips along Loki's pale shoulders and sharp collar bone, planting soft kisses on his skin. If he could die just like this, he would be happy. He'd never ask for anything else if he could stay tangled with Loki forever. Tony caressed Loki's thighs, chuckling when he felt the god shudder. 

Loki's hips moved of their own accord as Tony teased his pale skin. Tony's tough hands always sent shivers through him, made him want more. 

He'd never seen Loki lose composure. The god was always a picture of calm and level headedness until Tony got him into bed. Tony kissed down Loki's chest and to his naval before letting his lips skate along the god's thighs. He loved the way the smooth skin felt against his lips. 

Loki's skin was pale and always had been until Tony got to him. Then he'd be covered in love bites and hickies from head to toe. Tony had once sucked love bites into Loki's stomach to form an “S” and a “T” for his initials. 

Tony licked and bit all the way to Loki's bony ankles before leaning over his lover. His normally playful, distant brown eyes were a mess of desire and he claimed Loki's lips in a  
bruising kiss. Tony dug out a bottle of lube from under his pillow and slicked two fingers before pushing one into his lover. 

Loki didn't have time to process it as Tony suddenly slipped a finger into him. 

"Tony." Loki cried out. Tony nipped at his neck as Loki dug his nails into the mortal’s shoulders. 

He felt his skin tingle where Loki scratched at him, but he didn't mind. Tony pushed his fingers in deep, stretching Loki as he kissed his chest. The brunette flicked his tongue across Loki's nipples then kissed up his chest to his neck. 

"Yes, oh great one?" He spoke teasingly, and smiled against his lover's skin. 

Loki threw his head back as his back arched. His nipples were sensitive and it drove him up the wall with lust need and want as Tony toyed with them. Tony had done it more than once using Loki's sensitive nipples to make him cum multiple times in a night. 

"Did you like that?" Tony kissed his lover's neck and removed his fingers, replacing them with his throbbing member. He hissed at the pulsating tightness within Loki, and began to move his hips. 

"Loki." The playboy slides his hands along the god's chest, avoiding his nipples teasingly. 

Loki swore to Valhalla that Stark relished in making Loki scream at the top of his lungs with pleasure. Tony was always firm yet gentle forceful but caring. 

Tony noticed how Loki had begun to squirm and he smirked to himself. Seeing the god like this was something he would treasure forever. He kept his pace slow but deep, each roll of his hips bringing him closer to Loki's sweet spot before pulling back. The playboy nibbled all the skin he could reach, his mind spinning. 

"Please." Loki begged for Tony to continue, to make him feel whole. To give him that pleasure once more. Stars were no longer dancing across his vision but galaxies of other realms as Tony thrust into him. 

"You're so cute when you beg." He couldn't help himself. Tony kissed Loki feverishly and snapped his hips, hitting that spot inside the god. He rocked in and out of his lover hard, moaning into the milky neck. Everything. Every last bite of Loki belonged to him. 

Loki's eyes snapped open and his vision started to blur as his climax came crashing over him. Nails dragging across Tony's skin, and back arched he came with a scream. 

Tony bit down on his lip then moaned out in ecstasy as he came inside Loki. His entire body shook for a moment before he went limp on top of his lover, his breathing shaky.

Everything seemed unreal for a moment as he waited for his mind to clear up. 

"Mmh." Tony looked into Loki's face then smiled and kissed him softly. 

Loki gave Tony's a sleepy yet love and satisfied smile. 

"I love you Anthony." Loki whispered placing a kiss to the top of Tony’s head and he slowly started to untangle himself from the man.

A warm smile split the man's face and he nuzzled closer to Loki. 

"I love you too Loki." It was cold against the god, but he didn't care. Tony planted a small kiss on his lover's neck, his eyes closed. 

Loki had forgotten how many times they'd made love that day but he was certainly paying for it as he limped into the kitchen looking for something to eat. 

He couldn't fit a bigger smile on his face. Tony whistled slightly as he almost danced into the kitchen and planted a big kiss on Loki's cheek. 

"So! Just how would I go about getting your pretty ass pregnant?" Tony served himself some coffee and looked at the god. 

Loki smiled. "Who's to say it isn't already in motion? You certainly did your job." Loki smirked, opting to drink tea rather than the bitter coffee.

Tony nearly spit up his coffee and looked at Loki wide eyed. 

"I did?" He wasn't sure what to ask first, his mind was a swimming mess of excitement. "What-how-How soon will we know if it's a boy or a girl? Do you go full term? Are you going to have to turn into a woman for the birth? Oh my God I'm shaking!" 

"I'm not pregnant yet you fool. It takes time. We'll know in fort night if I’m not pregnant or not so calm down and clean up that mess." Loki tossed Tony a dish towel.If this was him finding out they were possibly pregnant what would happen when he went into labor? Looks like he'll go about it the same way he did with Hela as a backup plan.

The brunette felt the buzz die quickly and he stuck out his tongue. Without another word Tony began rinsing off the dishes. 

"You know, next time you really shouldn't get my hopes up like that. I was about to call everybody over to tell them the news."

"Well you shouldn't have suspected yourself so great to get a god pregnant in one night." Loki reminded him. On that note the green eyed good poured himself another mug full of tea and ventured off to the library.

Well that didn't get rid of his early morning boner. Tony rolled his eyes and finished washing the dishes before taking his coffee with him to his lab. Another busy day, though at least he didn't have to leave the tower. The brunette began looking over data and numbers. It was the only thing he felt he understood. Number made sense; he could manipulate them and make them do whatever he wanted. From one equation he'd built his suit. Science was safe. 

Loki stayed in the library for hours before finally venturing to one of the higher floors. Loki had found a book of baby names and started playing around with combinations and ideas. As he sat curled up in the chair Loki had placed a hand to his flat stomach rubbing his fingers over it absent minded. 

He felt buzzed. Tony went through equations over and over again, redesigning things and scrapping old ides just to pick them back up and try again. 

"Sir?"

"Not now JARVIS."

"Sir, Professor Banner is waiting for you."

"Just let him in." 

Loki settled for a sandwich as he saw doctor Banner wandering through. 

"Take this to Anthony please." Loki asked handing Bruce a plate with a sandwich on it.

The doctor looked at Loki and nodded a small smile on his face. 

"How are you doing after the fight?" He always felt more than nervous around the god, especially considering what had happened during their fight. Not to mention he'd tossed the man around like a rag doll. 

"I didn't throw him off the roof if that’s what you’re asking. It was a small matter that will have been forgotten by the late hour when we retire. If he does for that matter." Loki stated. 

Banner would have replied but felt he could only make things worse. He'd leave Tony to dig his own holes. The doctor bowed his head and quickly went into the lab. 

"How are you holding up?" 

"Did he send a sandwich?"

"Yep. Here you go." Bruce placed the small meal on one of the tables and watched his friend. 

"Ah, then he's upset, but not enough to not feed me at all. Although in my own defense, he kept asking for more and he kept asking for harder, and I obliged."

"So you're all right? We were worried after you got hit. And then Loki passed out." 

"Oh that fight!"


	8. Chapter 8

Loki had asked Jarvis to start a movie since no one trusted him to work the DVD player. At some point he managed to fall asleep watching V for Vendetta. 

"Yes, that fight. Don't tell me you two had another fight?"

"A spat, I don't like the word fight. And it was nothing. Loki was just sore that I rode him so hard last night."

"I don't need to know details Tony." He smiled a bit then sighed. "I just came by to see how you two were doing."

"We're fine. So you can relax. And don't worry; Loki isn't mad about you smashing him into the ground over and over. At least not very angry. He still frowns when I bring it up." 

Loki had woken up at some point but didn't feel like actually getting up for anything, not that he needed too. After five minutes he asked for another movie only to fall asleep during the last half hour of it. 

The two science friends spoke for a good while, sharing a laugh before Bruce had to leave. Tony headed back upstairs and sighed, his neck sore. But he'd gotten his work done. What else could he ask for? The playboy grabbed a soda and was about to take drink when he noticed Loki asleep. With a little grin, he walked over and put a hand to the god's stomach. 

Loki's eyes fluttered open as he felt someone's hand upon him. 

"Anthony?" Sitting up a bit he looked the man in the eye. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to bug ya." The playboy grinned and leaned down, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead. "You want me to carry you to the room your highness?" 

"No, I wanna stay here, with you." Loki grabbed Tony and pulled him down onto the couch with him, somehow managing to settle them so they both fit. 

Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, holding him close.

"Hmm, well, this is the most comfortable couch I have. We could stay here a while." He sighed and stared at the wall. "Thanks for the sandwich by the way." 

"I can't have the father of my children starving now can I?" Loki spoke against the skin of Tony's shoulder. 

"Heh! I wonder if this is how my father felt when he realized he was going to have a kid?" Tony tried to keep his smile strong, but felt himself sway. He'd never been very close to his father. The man was always so absorbed in his fame and his work that he never paid much attention to his son. Would Tony be that man? Would he be just as cold and uncaring to his children? Tony's smile faded, and his gaze went distant. 

Loki sat up to look at Tony. He knew how cold Tony’s father had been to him. How the man had been more interested in his work and finding the Captain to remember he had a wife and child. 

"I'm sure you'll make a great father." 

Tony blinked and looked at Loki then smiled. 

"I hope you're right. I'd hate to have inherited more than brains from my dad." The playboy nuzzled his face into Loki's chest. "You'll make a great mother. Or second father?" 

"Second father. Just because I’ll be the one to give birth makes me no less of a man. Remember that." Loki told him laying back down and staying quiet for a while. "I was looking at baby names while I was in the library." Loki confessed. 

"Oh really? Did you pick out some new ones? Cause I was thinking, just as a suggestion, to name one of the kids Rex." Tony grinned stupidly and chuckled as Loki hit him. "All right, all right! What names did you pick?" 

"Remus, Dimitri, Aksel for boy’s names. For girl Cain with a K. Orian spelled O-R-I-A-N. Ila and Astrid." Loki had liked those names best. He would refuse to give Tony a tony if she deemed to name any one of them Rex. 

"Oh, I like Remus. Now that is fancy. And I realized where I went wrong. He'd be Remus Starkson/Lokison. Or do we only pick one? And if it's a girl I vote Astrid. That sounds like asteroid." 

"Well since you are the sire it's would be more sense to use Starkson. But Remus Starkson doesn't fit well. Stark maybe and leave it at that." 

"Remus Stark. Or Astrid Stark. I can't wait to have kids. But instead of dad I'll make them call me king." Tony grinned broadly and ran his fingers through Loki's hair. 

"Let’s just hope they don't inherit that massive ego of yours." Loki stated. Odin forbid if such a thing happened. One ego was enough but two and one being as child Valhalla help them all. 

"Oh knock it off. You love my ego. I'm sexy as hell because of it." Tony retorted with a pout and looked up at Loki. "Besides, if they didn't get my ego they'd get yours." He smiled and wrinkled his nose playfully. 

"Yes and my ego is nowhere near the size of yours Stark. Quite sure even before its birth if the child bares your ego it will make its self well known." 

"Is that such a bad thing? With an ego like mine the kid could be a hippo and everyone would praise him." He smirked a little. "But don't worry; I'll knock him down a bit if he gets more egotistical than me." 

"It's official, we're doomed." Loki said teasingly. Shifting slightly as his hips ached a bit from the odd position they were in. 

Tony frowned and moved so Loki was on top of him. 

"Now listen here, I'm not the one who came to earth wearing a reindeer helmet." Tony tried to be serious, but couldn't keep himself from smiling a bit. He actually missed that helmet a bit. 

"My helmet has nothing to do with this." Loki glared bringing his knee up just enough to press down lightly on Tony's manhood for the insult. 

Tony gasped and tensed up, looking down then back up at Loki. 

"I can't give you kids if my gun isn't working." He hoped that would calm Loki. When the god threatened his manhood, it was always serious. 

Loki eased up. There was enough of Tony in him to even though it was impossible get him pregnant three times over at least. He could still feel it. 

Tony breathed a deep sigh of relief and readjusted himself. Better keep the family jewels safe while they were still worth something. 

"So, how does pregnancy work for us? Do you turn into a woman or something?" 

"I won't turn into a woman, at least not entirely. I can shape shift you've seen it. When I do shape shift, my organs turn to match my female form as well. That is how both my eldest and Fenrir came to be." Loki took a deep breath before explaining how it would work for them. "Though I may still full look like a male the inside of me is no longer so." Loki shared. "That's why I said it would be a matter of two weeks before we know for sure." 

Tony tried not to imagine how that happened. His mind was still too young to see something quite like that. But he nodded, getting the basics of it. 

"Makes sense." He leaned against Loki. "I don't have to meet your parents, do I?" 

That was the only part Loki hadn't told him. 

"Jarvis lights please." Loki asked.

"Certainly sir."

"If we are going to go down this road then you'll have to. They will accept you to make an honest man out of me." Loki stated. "Anthony, please don't look at me like that. I've born three children out of wedlock already. One is half dead, another horse and the last a wolf. My mother is displeased I bedded so young and bore children before the age of 20." Loki explained. 

His jaw hung open in complete disbelief but no words came out. Tony thought Loki was joking, just a little fun to end the day, but no. Tony made a strange sound in agitation then gripped his own hair. 

"Oh you are sneaky, not telling me about this until after I'd gotten you pregnant!" Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face. How would he compare to gods? He'd look like a bug compared to everyone Loki knew. For the first time in a long time, Tony felt powerless. How was he expected to stand up to the glory of gods? 

“At best you will only have to meet my mother. You know Thor and he sees you as an ally and they will vouch for you to Odin." Loki told him. “If it bothers you so much about marriage and family then this whole thing can stop right now. It'll only a few seconds and the possibility of having a child is ended if you fear it that much." Loki was suddenly standing before him, feeling that Tony was disgusted with him and that he would rather go back to his life before the god ever entered it. 

"Loki let's stop pretending." He looked up at the god hopelessly and took a deep breath. "I'm not like you, in any sense. I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to say to your family! Oh hello madam, I'm your son's lover. By the way, would you like to hear the story of how I met him? See, I was trying to end his life!" Tony felt his hands shake and he shook them, getting more anxious. He hated showing this side to Loki, hated for the god to see him act so human. But he couldn't help it. 

"You assume they want so much of you when they don't. Thor is just over protective and my mother just wants me happy. For all that’s happened, I deserve that much." Loki started walking away from this before things got out of hand. There was a slight pain in his stomach as the organs moved around stopping anything before it could begin. 

Tony whimpered upset. He stared at the ceiling, wanting to go over and grab Loki, but he stopped himself. He learned the hard way to give the trickster some space after little spats like this. But it didn't keep him from feeling guilty. He'd never been in a relationship long enough to get to this stage. Now it was real, and becoming something solid. The playboy closed his eyes, doing equations in his head. 

Loki somehow ended up on the roof of stark tower. And not just the landing pad where Tony took off but the very top. He stared at the starless sky thinking of everything and nothing. Loki fell sleep on the roof. 

He didn't like being alone in bed. In fact, he hated it. Tony tossed and turned but couldn't get his eyes to stay shut. 'Beer. Beer always helps...' The brunette went into the kitchen and helped himself until he could smile again. He went out and took another big swig before throwing the bottle. 

"Ready or not Asgard! Here comes Tony Stark! And just so you know, I fucking love your son!" It was a good thing he didn't have neighbors. Tony laughed and continued shouting and hooting, his nose red. 

Loki had woken up from the cold of the dawn. Wrapping his arms around himself he adjusted just a little bit to make it bearable but quickly gave up and headed inside. Hopefully Stark wasn't awake. A hot shower and then he'd go sleep in the room he'd given to Fenrir. He hadn't turned it back yet. 

His head hurt. Why did his head hurt? Tony groaned and turned over on his other side and soon realized he was outside, asleep on the pavement. 'Whaddafuk...?" He chuckled, still a bit drunk and tried to get up. At least he hadn't left the Tower. 

"Mmph..." The brunette tried to stand, fell back, and laughed, his head throbbing. He was really hung over. When was the last time he'd actually gotten hung over? 

The shower was quick as Loki dried off before setting the towel aside and crawling into the pile of pelts and furs relishing in the warmth. He felt tears sting his eyes as the scent of his son flooded his nose. 

It was going to be a pain trying to function, but eventually Tony got himself inside. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked around, eyes squinted. Why was everything so bright? He stumbled towards his room and flopped over on the bed with a groan. Loki's scent wafted from the blankets, and Tony felt almost completely sober. Damn that man, or god, rather. Come to think of it...Tony sat up suddenly and looked around. Where was Loki? 

Loki woke to the sound of Jarvis calling to him. 

"Sir Mr. Stark is looking for you."

"I don’t care. I'm staying here and he is not to know where I am." Loki ordered turning over in the furs and settling back into sleep. He didn't want to be bothered at the minute, or for the day for that matter. 

He'd blown it. His chance to be happy, to make someone else happy and he'd blown it. Tony ran his hands over his face, his heart racing. 

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir?"

"Keep me busy." 

"Of course sir. May I ask..."

"No, you may not!" Tony barked at the machine then changed into some fresh clothes. It was fine. He'd be fine. He was Tony Stark. He was always fine. The brunette burst into his lab and locked the door. Who knows? Maybe things were better this way. Then Loki could find someone who...He stopped. Tony shut his eyes tight and opened them again, and started on his work.


	9. Chapter 9

When Loki finally woke up it was the following day; the sun was setting. Pulling one of the pelts around him, Loki ventured out of his room. It felt cold in the tower as Loki walked the entire floor looking for Tony. 

"JARVIS I need some more coffee." Tony stared at his work wide eyed before going around to the other side of the table to check some stats. He felt better now. Who knew all he needed was to stay up all night working? 

"Of course. De-cafe?"

"Oh no, leave that bad boy in there." Tony switched a few numbers around on the computer, watching as everything changed before going back to the new creation on the table. 

Having no luck in finding Tony, Loki ventured down to the labs, staying hidden as he saw Tony wide awake and working. He saw the slight shake in his hands; too much of his beloved coffee. 

"JARVIS start up the reactors." Tony buzzed from one table to the next before stopping and pressing some buttons on his computers. 

"Yes sir. Initiating Reactors, stabilizing at 10%."

"Keep going JARVIS." The brunette quickly put on his goggles and gloves and went over to a large metal container in the middle of the room. He watched as an intense yellow light began to pour out of the gaps.

"40%." 

Loki watched Tony move from one spot to the next. Not having a clear view of what the brown eyed man was doing, Loki moved to another window where the lighting was better as he watched. He always did enjoy watching Tony work. How he would start talking about an invention and set out to make it real. 

"Please don't let that thing explode." Loki preyed it wouldn't. He knew the glass of the lab could handle anything and he was safe on the other side of it. Perhaps he should call Doctor Banner just in case.

"75%"

Tony felt his blood rush as the percentage rose, the glow before him intensifying. For as smart as he was, it seemed his best ideas came to him when he was exhausted. Exhausted and buzzed. The brunette moved some more things around on his screens then went back over to the metal container.

"90%"

"Please don't explode." 

"100%. Stabilizing."

Tony let go of a breath then grinned wide as the intense glow began to die down. He grabbed some other devices and began taking further notes before opening the metal container. Within it sat what looked like the Tessaract but it glowed yellow instead of blue. 

"I am a fucking genius."

"All stats stable. Will you be testing it Sir?" 

"JARVIS, double check the numbers and make sure the energy waves are continuous."

"Of course Sir." 

Loki took the long way back to one of the higher levels. Finding himself in the kitchen he tried to figure out if he was hungry or not. Deciding not, he wandered about until he came to the library. With a snap of his fingers the fire was burning as He picked up the baby naming book and looked at the list he had made. 

"Yet another dream failed." On that note he threw the book and the list into the fire. 

Was it healthy to shake so much? He was just excited, that was it. Tony began running test after test on the square energy block. It certainly didn't come close to what Tony had modeled it from, but it was powerful, at least strong enough to provide energy to the city on its own. 

"JARVIS!" 

"Yes sir?"

"Continue the tests, I'm going to eat!" Tony grinned and stepped out of his lab, groaning at the sudden burst of natural light. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and the fatigue started clawing at him. His eyes hurt and his head throbbed. But he was so close to something great. Again. Like always. The playboy reached for a soda and downed the entire drink in one gulp. 

Loki hid in the shadows as he watched Tony get something to eat. The man looked rough and sure to pass out any minute. 

"I thought you said you were done building weapons?" He didn't come out of hiding. 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin and looked back, his eyes red from exhaustion. 

"Babe! Now, I'm not working on weapons. Well, not technically. This, no this is energy, raw, powerful energy. All we would need is one of these little cubes and bam! Power for entire cities! No more coal, no more oil. No more emissions! I am a fucking god!" He grinned, not really sure what he was saying. But at least he wasn't slurring. Tony gobbled down his sandwich and grabbed another soda. His hands trembled and he almost couldn't get the drink open. "I thought, you know, the Tessaract was powerful as hell. I mean powerful. And when you tried to mind control me, it left traces of that energy signature in my reactor. So I copied what was left and started building from there." 

Loki knew this was lack of sleep and far too much coffee in the man's system. He'd asked Jarvis how long he'd been working on the machine: somewhere after the 36 cup of coffee. 

"You need to sleep. You are not thinking straight." Loki was done with the Tessaract. He wanted nothing more to do with the glowing cube.

"I am thinking just fine! Look at me!" Tony held out his arms and turned, nearly tripping over the couch before trying to go back to his lab. "Now! If I'm right about this, then my little experiment should be ready for use in just a few weeks. I'll start small, probably powering the tower with it. Then the city! Just imagine how that would....?" Tony reached his lab but the doors wouldn't open.

"JARVIS! Open the door!"

"So sorry sir, but Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson has instructed me to keep you out until you've rested."

"JARVIS! I will reprogram you with Hulk's voice!" He tried to pry the doors open, but they wouldn't give. After all, that was kind of the reason he made the doors so strong to begin with. "JARVIS!"

Loki had asked Jarvis for something to hit Tony over the head with that wouldn't leave any lasting damage. 

"May I suggest the skillet Sir? And quickly please Mr. Stark is threatening to make me sound like the Hulk. I'd rather not."

Loki came up behind Tony as he was still ranting about how his AI had turned against him.

"Sorry Anthony." Loki cracked him in the back of the head making Tony drop like a rock. 

"He'll be fine Sir." 

Loki gathered Tony in his arms and carried him up to bed. 

Tony groaned and complained in his sleep, his mind a mess of equations and nightmares. What scared him the most was not knowing if he was asleep or stuck in some horrible place. He'd heard stories before of other worlds that were as close to hell as one could get. What if that's where he was? The brunette felt himself walking down an endless hall way, his arc reactor slowly losing its brilliant blue light until he reached the end. There was a door there, with only one word etched into it. ETERNAL. He reached out and opened the door when he felt something hollow in his chest. Tony looked down, and saw the arc reactor was gone. 'Oh. I think I need that...' 

He groaned a few more times, his skin feverish as he continued to dream. Tony gripped at his blankets, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. The only real downside to his mad bursts of genius was the intense nightmares he had afterwards. Exhaustion is a powerful thing. 

"Anthony, wake up." Loki whispered. "It is only a nightmare. It is not real, Anthony." Loki called to the man. He’d been kicked awake by his lover as the man started shouting and screaming in his sleep, thrashing about wildly. Loki couldn't wake the man from his feverish dreams and frowned. 

"Forgive me for this." He slapped Tony hard across the face waking the inventor up. 

"Ah!?" Tony jumped up, his heart racing. He looked at Loki wide-eyed, blinking in confusion for a moment before speaking. "You're not a reindeer?" He gasped and looked between his legs before sighing out relieved. "Oh thank God!" The brunette fell back against his pillows, his hands over his face. "You don't want to know what I dreamed, but I'll tell you anyway. You turned into a reindeer and bit my dick off. Then you kept calling me Howard and JARVIS was a French maid!"

"Might I recommend therapy, sir?" JARVIS spoke up upon hearing his name. 

"I'm not going anywhere near the subject." Loki stated flopping back over to his side of the bed and curling up. "Jarvis dim the lights again please." 

"Of course Sir." the room was plunged in darkness.

Loki dragged the fur pelt over himself disappearing under its bulkiness. 

Tony stared at Loki, wanting to snuggle up to the god. Of course, after his little tantrum earlier, he wasn't sure how well he'd be received. The brunette bit the inside of his cheek in thought and sighed heavily. "I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I'd be happy to meet the rest of your family. I was just scared because...." He paused, not trusting his voice to stay steady. "I thought if you went back home, you wouldn't want to come back here with me. Your parents are there, Thor is there, and your sons are there. I don't want you to decide you're better off back home and just leave." He spoke softly; both hoping Loki could hear him and hoping he couldn't. If there was one thing he hated, it was getting mushy, or as Loki referred to it 'acting human'. 

Loki shifted under the fur so he was face Tony and pulled it down just enough to look at him. 

"If I didn't want to stay here I would have left when I got my powers back. I wouldn't have let you meet my children. Or even consider having them with you. I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't love you. Home doesn't seem like home unless you're there." 

Tony looked at Loki then grinned. 

"Heh! I'm starting to wonder if you didn't accidentally mind-control yourself into loving me." The playboy lay down next to Loki and took in a deep breath. "You smell nice." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Now, my memory's kinda fuzzy, but did I mention anything about JARVIS and the Hulk?" 

"You did threaten him with a voice change. I saved him of course."

"Thank you again Sir. Your new books are on the way."

Loki chuckled. "You're smelling Fenrir. I took this off his bed after I slept on the roof." 

"Mm, no I'm talking about your smell." Tony leaned closer until he was against Loki's neck. "If I could make cologne out of it I would. It'd be called 'Kneel'." The brunette chuckled and started slurring slightly as he began to drift to sleep. "An' the bottle would be green, and tall and slender. Kinda like you. An' it would feel cold. And nobody would...be able to....buy it." Tony passed against Loki's shoulder, his hair in his face. 

Loki wasn't in the mood for being intimate. He was tired and his body hurt. It shouldn't have hurt but it did. The last few days had done that to him. Make him both physically and emotionally drained and he was spent. 

Tony snored lightly as he slept and eventually rolled over when his shoulder began to hurt. He sighed deeply, his dreams much more calm now. 

"Sir?" 

Oh no, not now. Tony woke up but kept his eyes shut; hoping JARVIS would take the hint. Considering he was just a voice however, he doubted that would happen. 

"Sir."

"Mmrgh."

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but the tests in the lab have completed and you need to shut them down." 

The brunette groaned and got up before stumbling into his lab. He didn't remember making most of the mess he saw, but he was glad that he hadn't dreamt it all up. 

Loki had woken up at the sound of Jarvis calling to Tony. He just hoped Tony wouldn't continue with what he had started. Loki counted the seconds in his head waiting for Tony to come back. Just as he was about to go retrieve the man Tony entered the room again. 

 

"Make a note: call Bruce, don't call Fury, return Steve's message. Also get me in touch with the city council and the US Secretary of Defense in the morning. I need all the stats organized." Tony flopped over on his bed with a groan and rubbed his temples. "Call Pepper, see if she can get me a meeting with the mayor." 

"Anything else sir?"

"Don't wake me up for anything unless it's important. And by important I mean when I decide to wake up." Tony pulled his pillow close and sighed out. His head hurt. Especially near the back, but he couldn't figure out why. It almost felt as if he'd been hit with something. 

"I'm sorry I hit you." Loki suddenly said. He did feel bad for hitting Tony over the head but the man was scaring him slightly. The shake in his hands and glint in his eyes reminded Loki of himself when he'd gotten his hands on the Tessaract. Loki shuffled closer a bit just enough to hold Tony's hand in his own.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but Tony smiled a bit as he heard Loki's voice. It sounded distant, but he liked it. 

"Mmf, sskay. I drn't...drn't care...." Tony rubbed his thumb across Loki's hand and yawned loudly.

Loki fell asleep after Tony did. He listened to the sounds of his lover’s breathing. He could hear the hum of the reactor.

What time was it? Tony sighed in his sleep and turned over, his face buried into a pillow. He'd wake up eventually. The playboy felt something cold in his hand and smiled a bit to himself. 

Loki was fast asleep next to Tony, features soft and carefree and peaceful as he slept. 

A single ray of light hit Tony in the face and he buried his face further into his pillow, trying to ignore it. Unfortunately, for as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he was already awake. He let go of a defeated breath and opened his eyes. Loki was asleep next to him, and the playboy stayed put for a good while. If anybody had seen Loki like this sooner, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have spent so long considering him an enemy. 

Loki felt an arm wrap around him pulling him closer. He reacted before his eyes were even open, pushing away the other form only to open his eyes and find he was pushing away Anthony. 

"Sorry. Umm, I'll let you sleep." Tony bit his inner lip and sat up on the bed. It wasn't like this was necessarily new. Loki wasn't exactly one to get as 'emotionally malleable' as he would, whatever that meant. The brunette stretched and shook his head before reaching for some clean clothes. Oh well, if he was awake he might as well get ready for the meeting's he'd stupidly set up for the day


	10. Chapter 10

Loki let sleep claim him again. He hadn't come out of the haze when Tony reached for him. If fact he thought he had been dreaming when he woke up again but when he found that Tony had gone for the day and left no message or note he set to cooking up an apology. 

He'd be in hell later. If he didn't kill himself that is. Why did he decide it was a good idea to set up all those meetings so early? The brunette raced to the other side of the town, putting on as much charm as he could. Tony spent several hours surrounded by people he didn't like, proposing ideas they didn't understand and wishing he were still in bed.

"This is an amazing idea Stark! How soon would it be ready?"

"Could it be used as a weapon? Imagine the possibilities!"

"I'm flattered you're all thinking so big. However, this will not be used in any weaponry. I'm sure I don't need to remind any of you what happened with Hydra before." 

Some of the council members fell silent and looked at each other before one spoke up. 

"But we aren't the villains here! Back then that power was in the hands of the wrong people."

"And yours are better?" Tony loved putting people on the spot and making them squirm. 

Loki made seven-cheese lasagna. It was Tony's favorite and his second. He found a good bottle of wine and set the table for two.

Damn it. By the time Tony had managed to pull himself out of all his meetings and calls he was in no shape to deal with anyone. The brunette went out to his car, still flashing his ever popular smile only to have it melt when he was out of sight. "Ugh! JARVIS."

"Yes sir?"

"Never let me schedule everything in one day again!" Tony grumbled angrily and started to pull out of his spot when someone smashed into his car. His favorite, hot-rod red car. Tony's jaw dropped and he jumped out of his car, looking at the damage. It could have been worse, but this was his baby. 

"Hey! Watch where you're fucking going, cock hole!"

"You hit me you piece of shit!" 

"Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson? I believe your presence might be required downtown. Mr. Stark seems to have gotten into something of a tussle." JARVIS pulled up the news feed of Tony and the other man for Loki to see. 

Loki shook his head. 

"And they said my temper was bad." Loki placed dinner in the oven and turned it on. "Jarvis please watch dinner. When it's done turn it off. I'll return with Anthony soon enough." On that note Loki disappeared in a puff of green smoke to appear behind the man Tony had hit.

"Excuse me." 

"What the fuck you want!?" The man went pale when he realized who was standing behind him. His mouth open and closed as if to speak before he simply got into his car and took off. 

"You better run ass hole!" Tony shouted after the man, his nose bleeding. He looked at his car, hands on his hips and growled out. "Why, why!? Why my favorite car?!" The man hung his head sadly and touched the damaged back side of the car. "Why couldn't it be that ugly blue car?" 

Loki smiled. His face and reputation still held some fear over people and that he enjoyed sometimes. 

"Just get back to the tower; you can fix it like you've done the others." Loki was gone from sight and back in the tower. "Crisis averted. I'm heading for a shower." Loki stated walking down the hall.

"My car." Tony whined then grunted at the pain in his nose. Probably not the best idea to fight while still wearing sunglasses, but at least it only cut his nose. The brunette took off his tie and went into the garage, immediately getting to work on his car. It was easy enough. He'd worked on harder things and gotten them done in less time. Once he was satisfied with the new, glossy look of his car, he smirked triumphantly and went inside.

"JARVIS, tell me I'm the best." 

"You're the best Sir."

"Now say it in Spanish." 

"Eres el mejor, señor." Tony laughed and pulled off his suit as he walked into his room. 

By the time Loki had finished his shower and dressed again dinner was ready and Anthony was heading up stairs. Loki quickly dished out dinner and poured the wine. Tony walked in to find Loki lighting the candles with a gentle whistle. 

He blinked slightly confused. Did he get a concussion? Tony pinched his arm and winced slightly. He was awake. 

"Is this a trap?" Tony looked over his shoulder as if expecting to see another one of those horrible shadow blobs Loki had sent after him once. When he saw none he looked back at the god, brow raised questioningly. "Or is this an illusion?" He approached slowly, enticed by the smell of food; his favorite lasagna and his finest bottle of wine. 

"No just a very large apology." Loki stated. Tony continued to stand on the other side of the room. 

"Apology for what?" Tony approached slowly but stayed on his toes. "Or is this reverse psychology? Cause I was going to leave you an apology with JARVIS for leaving so early this morning but I woke up late and then there was traffic. Not to mention half the board members decided to show up later than I had asked, and still had the gull to say I was taking up their time!" Tony started to ramble about his day, nit-picking each detail. "Ugh, and then Fury watched the news today! He hasn't stopped calling me since I left that first meeting, demanding to know why I didn't tell him about this energy source first."

"No this is an apology for one: hitting you in the head with the skillet you were scaring us. Two for pushing you away this morning and for reversing the pregnancy before it could happen and for being so distant and yelling at you."

"I....you....you did what?" Tony looked at Loki completely dumbstruck and tried to really understand everything the god had just said. "You...reversed the pregnancy? But why?" A nervous smile stretched across the brunette's face and he fought to keep his hands from shaking. He ran his hands over his face then took a deep breath. "No you know what? I don't want to know. In fact it's none of my business!" He smiled and rubbed Loki's arms before walking over to the table. "So let's just sit, eat and...wait you hit me in the head? When?" He turned suddenly and looked back at Loki. 

Loki was taken aback at how hurt Tony looked that he had reversed the pregnancy. 

"I hit you in the head after you wolfed down your meal and began to threaten Jarvis with a voice change. You were shaking and scaring us both." Was Tony really going to leave the subject of their near possible conceive alone? Perhaps it was for the best. 

"What? How was I being scary at all? I was simply possessed by glorious, magical science! And now I am on the verge of creating superior energy for the city!" Tony shot Loki a defiant, smug look and hoped it masked everything else he wanted to say. They'd picked names, he'd already imagined fighting with his kids about who gets to use daddy's lab and who gets to try and turn Bruce into the Hulk first. "Speaking of which I still need to think of a name for that thing." The brunette ran his fingers through his hair in thought. 

"Stark Particle? No, that sounds tiny. I could just go with Stark Energy, but that sounds so used up." 

"It was scary because you reminded me of when I had my hands on that power. Lack of sleep and the glint in your eye." 

Tony looked at Loki and nibbled on the inside of his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it like that, but you know how I get. Science does things to me." The brunette hugged Loki close, resting his chin on the god's shoulder. "I promise I'll only have scientific break-downs when you're not here." 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony burying his face in the man's neck and taking a deep breath. "You are forgiven." 

"Sounds fancy when you say it that way." Tony kissed Loki's cheek then took him over to the table. "This is a pretty big apology." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Did you really have to use a skillet?" The playboy looked at Loki curiously and tried to imagine the scene in his head. 

"Anything other than that and it would have given you a concussion or worse. Anything less we feared you might turn on us." 

Loki pulled back from Tony to look him in the eye. His mother always told him to look someone in the eye when you were speaking with them. 

He felt uneasy. Tony quickly looked away, not wanting to spoil the evening. He'd had a stressful day as it was, the last thing he needed was to make it worse over stupid questions.   
"JARVIS I threaten you all the time. I don't know why you felt the need to hide behind Loki." 

"You were going to change my voice Sir. I had to take precautions." 

"Pfft." Tony rolled his eyes and sat down. "This looks amazing by the way." He glanced at Loki quickly then looked back at the food. 

"We said you were scary. Besides I prefer Jarvis' voice where it is." Loki knew that Tony knew he still wasn't fond of the Hulk. Doctor Banner was one thing but if Loki could help it he stayed clear of the Hulk. You'd think after two going on three years they'd have gotten past this. 

Tony chuckled a bit, trying not to laugh too hard at the face Loki made. "I guess you're right." He took a bite of the lasagna and hummed in appreciation. "This is good. You know, I never would have pegged you for the cooking type, but every day you surprise me." 

"You are only surprised because I had to teach you how to cook." Loki did have to teach Tony how to cook. For the first three months in his stay on earth he found himself watching cooking shows. It caught on quickly and whenever Stark was hiding in his lab he'd make himself a small meal. Tony however burned water and himself. It took a lot of bandages to finally get the inventor to cook without burning the place down. 

"Hey, I'm busy. Besides, I'd look stupid in an apron; it actually looks good on you." Tony pouted defensively and continued eating, his gaze lowered. 

"Sir, Director Fury has left several threatening messages for you."

"Mm, just delete em. I'll answer him. Eventually." 

"This time it was your fault and if you don't talk to him now he'll -" As if reading his mind, the door opened and Fury walked in. Loki said something in Old Norse. And put his fork down and leaned on his elbow. 

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls?!" The man stalked over, clearly angry. Though when it really boiled down to it, when was he not angry? Tony very smoothly wiped his mouth and turned to the director, a smug grin on his face. 

"You called me? JARVIS! Why didn't you tell me the nice director had called?"

"I did, Sir."

"Well, must not have been loud enough."

"Stop this bullshit Stark! What is this technology you're working with?!"

"If you had watched the news, you would know." 

Loki reached for his glass of wine and sipped, watching Tony dig himself into a hole. So much for a nice dinner. Damn Cyclops. 

Fury scowled and slammed his fist down on the table, knocking over Tony's drink. 

"Answers Stark. I want answers.”

"It's just an energy source! I'm not making weapons; I'm not planning anything major! I just had a spark of genius and...!"

"I believe what you told the papers was 'I harnessed energy remnants from the Tessaract..."

"All right now look..."

"And plan on recreating something very similar to it! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do I need to remind you of what happened with that thing?"

Tony fell silent. He simply looked up at Fury, boiling over with rage. He should have snapped. Should have stood up and gotten into a shouting match with the director. Instead, Tony remained silent and calm, his eyes full of anger and getting worse as Fury continued. 

"Can I throw him out the window?"

"I wouldn't advise it Mr. Laufeyson."

Loki scoffed as he fixed a heated glare with Fury. He didn't like the man. In fact he would really want to drop him off a roof. At the thought Loki smiled. 

"Just when were you going to tell me about this thing or what plans you had! Do you have any idea what kind of attention you're getting for it? The whole damn world knows about your brilliant make-shift Tessaract, and that includes Hydra!"

The brunette stood suddenly and looked right into Fury's face. His breath shook just slightly, and he strained to keep himself calm.

"I have had a shitty day. I woke up late to meetings I didn't realize I'd set up. I was laughed at and scolded by several people already, including Steve, who made sure I fully realized what he went through with the Tessaract!" Tony started raising his voice without realizing as he stepped closer to the director. "Then I finally get done with the meetings, finally finish talking to people who don't understand this is a plain and simple energy source, and you know what happens? Someone hits my car! Then they still have the balls to break my nose! And then I get home and not only do I realize that I still haven't called Bruce, I find out my boyfriend aborted our kid and bashed me over the head with a skillet! I really, really, really don't want to deal with you on top of all this! I just want to enjoy what's left of the day and pretend that I didn't regret waking up this morning!"


	11. Chapter 11

As much as he hated seeing Tony in such a state he did find him extremely sexy like that. Loki stood and walked around the table tapping Fury on the shoulder. 

The director squared his jaw and took a deep breath through the nose before looking back at the trickster. 

"I don't want to hear a word from you." He spoke slowly then looked back at Tony. "And you had better give me a full briefing on this thing before the end of the week." 

"Do you want it in hand-writing or should I make a pretty slide-show for you?" He really wasn't in the mood. The two men stared at each other hard for a moment, gazes locked in deadly battle before Fury finally turned to leave. 

Loki got lost in thought watching the one eyed man leave. You'd think he would have seen it sooner. "Between him and Odin they have a full pair of eyes." Loki stated. 

Tony smirked at the thought then sighed heavily and fell back into his chair. 

"I feel a hundred pounds lighter. Why do I avoid Fury when I'm stressed? He's such a good tension-tamer." The brunette ran his hands over his face, his head hanging back. Maybe he should try shouting with the man more often. 

"I'm so tired." 

Loki blew out the candles and covered their plates with their napkins before pulling Tony out of his chair and moving to the bed room. Who said sleep wasn't the cure for everything? 

The playboy smiled a little as he let himself be guided to the bedroom. He didn't bother to take off his clothes as he wrapped his arms around Loki and fell back on his bed. 

"Ah, this feels so nice. Might take a really long bath when I wake up." Tony let his eyes close and he breathed out content. "Heh! I'm surprised you didn't do something to Fury. Last time he burst in during dinner you turned his skin pink." 

Loki let out a squeak as Tony pulled them onto the bed. "Who's to say I didn't do anything to him?" Loki asked once they'd settled a bit better. 

Tony laughed and reached a hand up, tangling his fingers in Loki's hair. 

"Mmh, what'd you do to the guy?" He spoke softly, his head feeling light as he began to doze off. 

Loki grinned. "You'll just have to figure out on your own."

In the meantime Fury was coming back to have words with Loki about his magic uses.

"Mhm. I like it when you're bad Babe." Tony smiled and soon slipped off to sleep. 

"Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson, Director Fury is demanding to speak to you." JARVIS spoke up, though he didn't really have to. Fury's voice could be heard all the way to the bedroom. 

"Loki!" The enraged man shouted again, his footsteps heavy as he stormed back into the living room. If he didn't kill both Tony and Loki it would be a miracle. 

"Jarvis do you have video of the living room? If so may be see it please?"

"Of course Sir." Jarvis showed them a small screen with Fury on it screaming for Loki to show his face. "He makes an ugly woman." Loki stated. 

"Loki!" The director seethed and waited another moment before storming over to the bedroom and kicking the door in. "Undo this, and I mean now!"

Tony woke with a start at all the noise and thought for a moment he was having a horrible nightmare. Something that looked like a female Fury stood in the door way of his bedroom. And God was it ugly. 

"What the fuck?" 

Loki giggled snapping his fingers and Nicole Fury was gone from sight. "A very ugly woman indeed." Loki shuddered. 

Tony blinked, still in complete shock at what just happened. 

"I need to stop drinking before bed." The brunette turned over and buried his face into the pillows, trying to get rid of the image he'd just seen. Or dreamt. Or whatever. 

"Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson, it would be wise to turn Director Fury back. After all, he is Mr. Stark's boss at the moment." JARVIS kept his words polite as he spoke up. 

"Fine." Loki frowned. The magic was easily undone and Fury had all his bits back in place. Looking at Tony as he laid down. Loki kissed his cheek curling up to him. 

What a horrible dream. Tony opened his eyes slowly and breathed out in relief. At least it wasn't real. He couldn't begin to imagine the hell that would be unleashed if Loki ever actually turned Fury into a woman and such an ugly one to top it all off. The brunette looked down at the god curled up against him and smiled a bit. 

"We are going to have the weirdest kids." He spoke softly, brushing his fingers through Loki's hair. "When you're ready, anyway. And whether you like it or not, I'm calling one Toki." 

Loki looked at Tony. "You're not mad then?" Loki's gaze turned to the light in Tony's chest. "I didn't know what else to do." 

Tony looked at Loki and smiled a faint sadness in his eyes. 

"Nah. I'm not going to force you to make babies for me if you're not ready for it." He kissed the god's forehead. "Besides, if I stay mad at you I'll just end up sleeping on the couch again." A light chuckle left the brunette and he rested his head back. "Oh man, I had such a horrible dream. I dreamed about Fury, and that he just burst into the room but he was a woman. An ugly woman." 

"I do want children. And I want them with you but if I had ended up pregnant and us not working out I’d be forced to raise another child by myself." Loki confessed sheepishly. 

"And you weren't dreaming; Fury does make an ugly woman. Even Sata our Nurse maid who had facial hair is prettier." Loki grinned. 

Tony grimaced as the image of female Fury popped up in his head again. Suddenly, the brunette pinned Loki to the bed, looking right in his eyes. 

"I'm sure I don't have to explain this too much but you're the longest relationship I've ever had. Before that, it was Pepper, and we were only together a few months. You should know better Loki." Tony kissed Loki smoothly before he continued speaking. "Stop thinking about bad things that aren't going to happen. If I mentioned kids it's because I plan on sticking to you like the nickname Reindeer Games. You know everyone calls you that when you're not around." 

"Why do you think Agent Barton awoke to find himself covers in feathers? You know I detest that name."

Tony laughed hard and had to smother himself in the blankets before he calmed down. 

"No wonder he's been glaring at me lately!" The brunette took a deep breath then kissed Loki again. "I'm not going to leave you. And you'd better not leave me either." Tony bit on Loki's lower lip and tugged playfully. "Cause then I'd be the one stuck with all our weird kids." 

Loki gasped as Tony bite his lip. "What makes you think I'd leave them with you when you can barely cook?" 

"I can learn. Like how I learned to play the piano." He chuckled and relaxed on top of Loki. "So we're stuck together. Until I die anyway. Hey would our kids live forever too? Cause that would be great." Tony looked up in thought. "Imagine someone who looks a little like me living forever?" 

"Then the nine realms be doomed. There is a way we can stay together. But you have to want it." Loki stated. 

A surprised look crossed Tony's features. "You mean me live forever? And you'd be okay with me stuck at your hip?" It sounded tempting, and Tony knew people would kill for the chance to live forever. But it was kind of scary to think about too. "You're not just saying this so I'll shut up, are you?" 

Loki cupped Tony's face in his hands. "If you truly meant to be with me then yes there is a way. And maybe not at the hip but arm’s length, at least when I’m not angry with you.”

"Oh come on, you never really get mad at me." Tony grinned and kissed the palm of Loki's hand. "So what would he have to do? Wait, would I look like this forever? Cause that would be stupendous." 

"You won't be saying that when I'm trying to kill you for knocking me up." Loki stated. 

"But you love it when I knock you up. Or were you pretending to like it that much?" The playboy smirked and nibbled on Loki's chin. There was a little spark you could see in Loki's eyes when he was annoyed just enough, and Tony made it his job to see that spark as often as possible. 

Loki moaned biting his lip. "Anthony." What his mind was telling him and what his body was telling him had stopped being a debate and was quickly becoming a war. 

"What is it? Am I smooshing you?" The playboy kissed Loki hard then nibbled on his already bruised lower lip until the god whined. "You're right; I should probably get off, huh? I have to call Bruce anyway." Tony chuckled and started to get off the bed. 

"What? No, don't, please. Come back." Loki grabbed at Tony’s shirt. "Get back here and finish what you started."

"Why? It almost seems like you want something, but I can't figure it out." Tony spoke in a teasing tone as he got back on the bed and straddled Loki's thighs. He tapped a finger to his chin as if in thought. 

"Don't toy with me Stark you know very well what I want." Loki said pulling Tony into a kiss. 

Tony kissed back and shoved his tongue into Loki's mouth. "Mmh, I'm not toying." He chuckled in his throat and quickly pulled off Loki's shirt. "I'm just unsure what it is my god would want." Tony kissed Loki's pale clavicle then slowly made his way down. 

"For you to screw me into this bed." Loki pulled at Tony's clothing. 

"Hmm, that sounds like a good idea." Tony made his way down Loki's chest and flicked his tongue at the god's nipples playfully. "And it sounds a lot sexier when you say it." Rough hands made their way down to Loki's pants and tugged them off. 

Loki felt that his lover was moving to slow and pushed Tony's pants down far enough to free the man's member. Loki hooked his legs around Tony's waist pulling him close. "I want you inside of me this instant." 

Tony snorted and tried to bite back a laugh. "You're so demanding. We need to do something about that spoiled streak of yours." Tony nudged into Loki, groaning in his throat at his lover's tightness. 

"You want those kids don't you?" Loki asked with a smirk urging Tony on. Loki whispered something dirty in Tony's ear that made the man push forward in one shot. 

"Mmh! Heh, teasing me will get you nowhere." Tony snapped his hips and moaned low in his throat as his mind instantly began to blur. He thrust hard into Loki, biting at his shoulders and neck until there were marks. 

"Who's teasing?" Loki moaned. He was serious. "Come on just like before. Make love to me Anthony." 

Tony held onto the headboard with one hand and rocked deeper into Loki until the bed started to groan under all the movement. He licked at all the pale skin he could reach, his own already beaded with sweat. "Hah, Loki." Tony breathed out the god's name before kissing him roughly. 

Loki made no complaint as Tony thrust into him. His nails leaving angry red lines down his back as he shook with a long over to orgasm.

Tony came soon after Loki, filling the god with hot seed before going limp. He stayed inside Loki for a moment, his breathing heavy and he chuckled. "Another go or is the prince satisfied?" 

"I'm fine." Loki's stomach was heaving as he sucked in air trying to calm his racing heart. 

Tony smirked and rested his head on Loki's chest, listening to his heart. 

"So, would you marry me?" The brunette kissed Loki's chest lightly then looked up into his face. "Cause I would marry me. And you too." 

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." Loki kissed the top of Tony's head. 

"Good." He smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Loki's nose. "Cause if you'd said no I would have had to chain you up in my room until you said yes." The brunette settled back on Loki's chest. 

"Well then I think I’ll change my mind." Loki joked running his fingers through Tony's hair. 

"You know I'm starting to think you have some weird fetish. Should I be concerned?" Tony closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feel of Loki's fingers through his hair. 

Loki shook his head no, his movements showing down as he started to drift off to sleep. 

Tony stayed with Loki for quite a while, unable to fall asleep. He wasn't tired, but he was too comfortable to move. So he opted to stay there, shifting only slightly. 

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a visitor." Tony furrowed his brows curiously but got off the bed and fixed himself up. 

"Who is it?" 

"It’s Agent Romanov Sir. She wanted to know if you were available to speak." 

Loki slept on, far too comfortable in his dreams of Stark holding their child to be pulled away from them.

Tony peeked out of his room and sure enough, the red haired assassin sat there waiting. 

"Fury didn't send you to kill me, did he?" 

"No, this isn't about Fury, but he is pissed. He said that if I was going to stop by that I should chop your dick off." 

"Please don't." Tony winced a bit. "So, what is it then?"

"I just wanted to see how things are going. Making sure you're still alive."

"If Fury doesn't learn to relax I won't live very long." Tony was skeptical. It wasn't that she hated the playboy, but Natasha wasn't exactly his best friend either. "Is something going on I should know about?"

"Oh come on Tony, you know exactly what's going on." She looked at him sternly as she spoke. 

Loki shifted in bed only to find it still empty and cold. "Not again." Loki took up his pants and managed to get them on before slipping down the hall to go find Tony. 

"Oh my God Tasha, not again." Tony withheld a groan as the woman spoke up. He didn't need powers to know where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting after the new year my co-author who does not have an account here on A03 and me will be posting the prequel to this story.

"Yes, this again. I can't believe you're really taking this seriously. It was cute when you befriended Loki, and we all had a good laugh when you two started dating but this is enough. Can't you see he's using you?" She kept her voice low, but didn't bother hiding her anger. 

"How is he using me Natasha? For my money? The man is a god. If he wants something all he has to do is call it up with magic! What could he possibly be using me for?"

"You don't think it's strange at all that he hid behind you when he was brought back here without powers? Or that when we were about to punish him for what he'd done that he just happened to develop feelings for you? Because hey, you can't let them hurt your friends, right?"

"Don't start Nat. We've been through this too many times already. You don't even know what he's really like." 

"And you do? Do you really know what he's like Tony?" She gave the brunette a questioning look. 

Loki listened from the hall. He was out of sight as he listened to the two argue back and forth. Had Fury put him up to this again? Hadn't they had enough trouble?"

"Yes! Because unlike you I live with him! And yes, we went through the 'I'm still a little evil' phase, but it's over! He's done, he's tired!"

"Of course he is Tony. Just like you're done making weapons, right?"

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. "Don't go there Nat."

"I'm trying to be happy for you, I really am. But not like this. He's not human Tony! He doesn't know what that's like!"

"He had no powers for almost six months! And let me remind you that during that time he wasn't living a life of riches and spoils!"

"Oh poor baby. We should just forget everything he said and still believes then right? How often does he get upset when you 'act human'?"

"JARVIS don't let anyone else in unless they have clearance from me."

"Yes Sir."

"Natasha, leave. Leave or I swear I'll do something I'll regret." 

Loki listened to Tony threaten the assassin. Two years and they thought he was using Tony. What would he have to do to make them see he truly loved him?

"Why can't you open your eyes Tony?" 

"I did. And I am this close to putting on my suit and tossing you out." Tony leaned in close, his eyes serious. "You don't know him like I do. You haven't seen him the way I have."

"Oh and how is that? Legs spread?"

He wasn't really sure what happened. Tony's hand seemed to take a life of its own and he smacked Natasha hard across the face. Clearly stunned, the red head looked at Tony, her mouth open. 

"Leave." Tony kept his gaze downward as Natasha stood tall, her eyes narrowed. 

"When he turns on you, don't say we didn't warn you." The woman pushed past Tony and headed for the elevator. "Oh by the way, you might get a call later. Actually answer this time." 

Loki sank to the floor hugging his knees. His stomach was in a knot and he felt sick. 

Tony stood there for a moment, trying to figure out if he wanted to be mad at Natasha or the world in general. 

"JARVIS! From now on anyone wanting to enter the tower must either have my personal permission or know the passcode, said passcode being 'Loki is not insane."

"Of course Sir. Whom shall I inform of this passcode Sir?"

"Nobody!" He growled out and flopped over on his couch, groaning into his hands. "Why is everyone so God damned paranoid?" 

"If I may Sir, perhaps you should remind them how much help Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson has been?"

By the time Natasha returned to her apartment she was much more relaxed, at least more so than she had been with Tony. She couldn't understand what he saw in Loki. He was still the same heartless bastard that wanted to conquer earth right? What did Tony see? 

Loki had made his way to the nearest bathroom and sat by the toilet. So far he'd given up what he'd made for dinner earlier that night. 

Tony looked over his shoulder at the sound of something moving behind him. He wouldn't be too surprised if Loki had overheard everything, but he hoped he didn't. The brunette sighed heavily and went back to the room, biting his lower lip when he didn't see Loki there. 

"JARVIS, where's Loki?"

"In the bathroom Sir."

Tony walked over and knocked on the door quietly. "Hey Babe, you in there?" 

Loki's only response was a whimper as his stomach heaved a bit. Changing position he pressed his foot against the door to keep Tony out. 

He felt bad. Tony jiggled the door knob then settled for standing outside the bathroom.

"If you need anything just tell JARVIS to tell me about it." The brunette paused, waiting for an answer before he spoke again. "I'm sorry about Natasha. And everyone else. I'll find a way to fix this, all right?" Again he waited for an answer before going to the dining area and cleaning off the table. 

"JARVIS, connect me to Bruce." 

"Of course Sir." 

Loki went to seek Tony out an hour later, a hand over his stomach as he went down to the labs. Seeing Bruce he removed it. He'd wait to tell Tony about that for now he had to tell him when they'd be leaving. 

"And you're sure about this thing?" Bruce stared at the yellow cube in awe and fear. 

"Of course I'm sure! Look, this thing can't be converted for weaponry, it's not stable enough. The only thing it's good for is energy conversion. I mean look at this thing! Guess what it's powering right now?" Tony looked at Bruce excited.

"Your lab?"

"Bigger. It's powering the entire tower right now."

Bruce's eyes widened and he let himself smile a bit. "Really? And you can make more of these?"

"Maybe not exactly like this one, but close enough. This one took all the Tessaract energy that stayed in my arc. All the others will only have similar energy signatures." Tony started with his nerdy talk before noticing Loki in the lab. "Oh hey! Bruce is here." Tony pointed at the other scientist. 

"Hello Loki." Bruce nodded his head and waved a little hello. "I umm, I want to apologize for Natasha. She broke up with Clint and, well, you know her. She's just not taking it very well. She even warned Fury about me earlier."

"Doctor it is not your place to forgive for her, it is her place to forgive for her actions. Anthony can you ride a horse?" Loki asked looking at his fiancé. 

Tony blinked at the question confused. 

"Umm, I guess I could. Or are you trying to be sexy? Cause we really shouldn't do this in front of Bruce."

The other man laughed and shook his head. 

"Tony I think he's being serious. Not everyone thinks about sex as often as you do." Bruce stood and started to head out. "I'll let you two talk. Good seeing you." 

"Yes they do Bruce!" Tony shouted after his colleague then returned his attention to Loki. "Now what's all this horse riding business?" 

 

Loki waved as the doctor left before turning back to Tony. "It's simple: can you ride a horse yes or no?" 

"I could learn. I mean, I don't think I've ever ridden a horse before. Maybe once when I was a kid. Or maybe that was a nightmare?" Tony strained his memories. "I think I had a nightmare about that once." The brunette was about to start rambling when he noticed the look on Loki's face and stopped himself. "Right, serious. So no, to your question, I can't ride a horse. Why?" 

"You don't except us to walk to the palace from the Bifrost do you? It's simply too far." Loki stated. 

"Walk...Bifrost? Oh." Tony's mouth formed a perfect circle as he realized just what his lover was talking about. "Does it have to be a horse?" He grimaced slightly as he looked at Loki. "Can't I just ride in my suit? Where it won't try to bite my head off or trample on me?" 

"No, you must greet the royal family as you. You will be fine; I've sent ahead a message to Heimdall he will have a horse ready for us." 

Tony frowned and looked away. A horse? Dozens of horrible scenarios popped into his head, each more gruesome than the last. 

"If one of the horses bites me I'm going to bite you as revenge." He pouted and sighed. "But I guess you're right. Do I need to pack anything? Could I get a magic suit made there?" 

Tony's fears were pushed aside by his sudden excitement. The idea of having magical armor was making his mind spin. 

"For the arrival wear one of your suits. If you so please we can talk to the palace tailor. And if you bite me I’ll be sure to seek revenged in another slightly more painful form. Well, painful for you at the least. But if we are to leave we must go and soon." 

He wasn't sure just what Loki's revenge would be, but he wasn't about to ask. Tony clapped his hands and stood. 

"All right! Let's go then. Let me get dressed first." Tony ran into his room and looked through is suits, picking out his nicest one. It was simple, but classy. He changed quickly and slicked back his hair then started feeling nervous again. "I am going to stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone there wears armor and I'm wearing a pinstripe suit!" Tony groaned and pouted at Loki. "Babe I look stupid." 

"No, you look like an earth man. No one will hold it against you. I told you we can see the palace tailor to get you fitted so you will not stick our so painfully." Loki kissed Tony happily.

Once the arrangements were done Loki took Tony up to the very top of Stark tower. Loki called up to the sky. "Heimdall." 

Tony felt as if someone was watching them suddenly and he gripped Loki's arm as a gate opened up. He stared up wide eyed, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Oh my God..." He said quietly. 

Loki smiled as Tony clung to him a bit tighter. "It is not as impressive as the rest of the realm." 

"Rest of it?" Tony's jaw almost fell off his face as he saw Asgard. A towering gold structure stood in the center, surrounded by other buildings and hills. He stared in absolute awe, unable to close his mouth as he looked around. The brunette tried to speak, but succeeded only in making strange noises. 

"You bring the Man of Iron?" The gate keeper asked sizing Tony up. Loki had already mounted the horse. The look on Anthony's face made him smile. 

"Thank you Heimdall I will take it from here. Anthony." Loki held out his arm to Tony so he could fit the man on the horse behind him. "Come now, Mother is waiting." 

Tony stared at Heimdall almost afraid then went over to Loki and stopped. He'd never seen a horse that size. "I'm not getting on that thing! It could swallow me whole!" Tony yelped as the horse neighed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Just get on the horse. Siv is the best Horse I’ve ever had the pleasure to ride. She's carried me into battle and she doesn't bite. Now get up here we've no time to waste." 

Tony whimpered before getting on and clinging to Loki for dear life when the horse began to move. But for as scared as he was of Siv, his awe of Asgard was even greater. He looked down at the bridge then back up ahead at the city, a smile creeping onto his face. It was larger than anything he'd ever seen. Several hundred New York cities could fit just in the center of it. 

"Wow. Is all this made with magic? Do you guys do it by hand? Did your father build this? Where are we staying? Do I get a whole building to myself? How big are the rooms?" Questions began to pour out of Tony's mouth, but he didn't stop talking long enough to hear the answers.

"This is older than any of us here. It's looked like this my entire life.” Loki smiled forgetting Tony's other questions. “Asgard's beauty was compared to nothing. It is enhanced with magic ns some places but if was not built with it. Now hold on." Loki warned before kicking Siv into a gallop. 

Tony let out a scream as the horse took off and he tightened his grip around Loki's waist. He watched as everything sped by them and the castle up ahead seemed to grow even larger as they approached. They got closer still and Tony thought he was dreaming. "This thing is massive!" The brunette was so impressed by the structure that he'd actually forgotten for a moment he was on a speeding horse. 

Loki managed Siv into a slow walk as they came to the castle gates. One of the guards minding the gate came over to take the horse as Loki helped Tony off. "Come we must get to the main hall." 

Tony didn't answer, but followed Loki like a blind idiot. His mouth was once again hanging open as he followed behind the god, unable to keep his gaze still. Everything glistening gold and dramatic architecture he'd never seen before. 

Loki stopped outside of a pair of double doors. "Follow my lead." with a nod of his head the door was opened and they walked in. Odin sat on his throne. Loki dropped to a knee bowing his head. "All father I bring the Man of Iron. He's come to speak with you and Mother." 

Tony felt his insides freeze over with anxiety, but he did as Loki did. He wasn't sure what to say, so he waited until someone spoke to him instead. He nearly jumped when Frigga spoke up. 

"So, you are the one our son has chosen?" The woman smiled and stepped down from her seat. She pulled Loki up and hugged him close. "It's good to have you back Loki." She smiled at her son, her eyes glazed with tears. "We've missed you." 

Loki hugged his mother back smiling. "I've missed you too mother." 

"Mother, Father this is Anthony Edward Stark otherwise known as the Man of Iron." 

Frigga looked at Tony then giggled lightly. "You don't need to stay down. Please, we welcome you as family." She pulled Tony up and smiled. "I am Frigga, Loki's mother." 

"Nice to meet you." A large smile split Tony's face as he bowed his head. "I umm, I'm sorry but I don't know anything about your culture or customs." He was nervous, badly nervous, but hoped it wouldn't show. 

Loki smiled as his gaze turned to Odin he came down from his throne to join them at level. Odin spoke in Old Norse and Loki replied in the same language. 

"Welcome to Asgard." 

Tony felt his blood chill again and his mouth dry. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Please relax Man of Iron! You are a guest in our home."

"Brother! Man of Iron!" At that moment, Thor burst into the hall, a big grin on his face. He walked over to his parents, hugging them both before pulling Loki into a tight hug. 

"It's good to see you back Brother!" He smiled more then looked at Tony and smacked his shoulder. "I see my brother finally brought you to our home!"

Tony felt all the wind leave his lungs and he fought to breathe again. "Glad...! To be here...!" He gave Thor's a thumbs-up then took a deep breath. 

"Thor, he does need to breath you know." Loki said shaking his head. Frigga said something that made Loki smile. "Mother." Loki warned.

"Come I’ll show you two to your room." Frigga looped her arm with Tony's as she started to lead the way. "We've heard much about you Anthony. Thor says you are a great warrior and that you care for our Loki very much." 

Tony looked at the woman and couldn't help but smile. 

"I normally love bragging but I guess if Thor says it then it's true." He chuckled a bit. "Though I'm sure my other colleagues would disagree about the great warrior part." The brunette smiled softly at Loki then looked away. "As far as Loki goes, he's the only person I care more than myself." 

Loki smiled as they walked. "He's a great inventor as well. His inventions are a wonder to behold." Loki chuckled. Loki saw one of the footmen and stopped him for a brief moment before moving to catch up with Tony and his mother. "The tailor will meet us before dinner Anthony. Be warned: the warriors three are rather loud." Loki stated. 

The brunette grinned excitedly then paused. "The what-of-what now?"

He didn't need to ask again. Come dinner time there was so much noise Tony was beginning to wonder if his ears weren't melting. He jumped every time someone hit the table and could simply stare at the size of the food. 

"Man of Iron! Share a drink with us!" Thor-already buzzed-handed a large goblet to Tony. It was the size of his face. 

"Oh, umm, I really shouldn't." He smiled nervously. This wasn't exactly the time or place to get drunk. 

Loki leaned into him. "Don't do it. Ale here is far stronger than the ones on earth; you’ll be drunk on a sip." Loki passed Tony some of the juice they had. 

The brunette blinked and again smiled at Thor. 

"Really, I'm fine."

"Ah, Thor, be gentle to our guest!" One of the three spoke up and took a large gulp of his own drink. "We cannot expect him to withstand the drink of our realm!"

Another joined in with a laugh. "True! Man of Iron, is it true that your drinks are no stronger than juice?"

Tony raised a brow testily, his eyes daring them to continue. Then Thor spoke with a laugh. 

"Now, now my friends! My brother is right, this is far too much for..." Before Thor could finish, Tony swiped the goblet and downed half the drink inside. Loki wasn't lying. Tony felt more drunk than he had in quite a while. The playboy swayed and sat back, frowning as he tried to focus his vision. 

"Challenge accepted!" He finally slurred. 

Loki face palmed. "That it is for you Anthony, anymore and I’ll have Fury asking why you are dead from alcohol poisoning." Loki stated pulling Tony away.

Tony swayed on his feet as Loki led them away. "You'll simply have to ask at breakfast once we've gotten rid of that hangover." 

"Wooo! I love Asgard!" Tony laughed and tried to focus on walking as he was led away. But it was proving more difficult than he thought. He grinned like a fool and eventually flopped over on the enormous bed in their room. "What is that stuff?" He slurred heavily and looked towards Loki. 

Loki crossed his arms with a smile. "It's mead and grain alcohol. Strongest drink in all the nine realms which is why come tomorrow you will have the hangover of your life." Loki started to strip Tony of his clothing for bed. Tony had opted to keep his own underwear and Loki left him to it before stripping down himself and climbing into bed. 

"You were supposed to talk to Odin." Loki whispered.

"Whassat?" The brunette eyed Loki curiously then chuckled. "Oh, your-your old man." He hiccupped and rolled over, pulling Loki close. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. And we then we can drink some more." He smiled and nuzzled his face against Loki's skin. "Mmh, you're a good pillow Reindeer Games." Tony snorted and laughed a bit, his eyes closed. 

At the sound of the nick man Loki pinched Tony hard leaving a nice bruise. "The only alcohol you’re having is what's watered down. I don't want you dead." 

"Ow!" Tony's eyes opened and he looked at the bruise before pouting. "Just for that I'm not going to paint your room green when we get home!" The brunette had no idea what he was saying, but it sounded mean in his head. He turned on his other side and childishly pulled the blankets over his head, quickly passing out. 

"Never drinking again." Loki whispered settling down into bed for the evening and going to sleep his face pressed between Tony's shoulder blades. The smell of leather was good on him. 

He was dying. Slowly, painfully, and surely. Tony groaned and whimpered as he turned over again, his skin beaded with sweat. His stomach lurched suddenly and Tony made a mad dash to the bathroom. He emptied his stomach and groaned louder, his voice echoing off the metallic walls. What in the world did he drink last night? 

"Bet you won't let another sip of it taste you lips again will you?" Loki asked leaning against the door and watching his lover. He would show him no sympathy as this was his own fault. Loki warned Tony not to drink so much.

Tony threw up some more then cried out and looked at Loki. 

"I'm dying!" He whimpered and rested his head against the toilet seat. It felt cool and soothed at least some of the horrible pain he felt. His head was on the verge of exploding, and his stomach wasn't really helping. The brunette dry heaved and put his face back in the toilet. 

"Brother! Man of Iron! How are you this morning?" Thor burst into the room, a bright smile on his face. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Tony shouted into the toilet before gagging. 

"I told you not to drink but no you drink it anyway. At least wait until Thor hands over your potion before killing him." Loki held out his hand taking the hangover cure. "The healers made this, this morning come drink it now." Loki went to Tony's side rubbing his back. Once Tony drank the potion he smiled continuing to rub the man's back.

"Thor, where's father?" 

Thor stared at Tony curiously before looking at his brother. "Outside, he's waiting for the Man of Iron. Really, I had no idea the drink would affect you so badly."

Was this heaven? Tony blinked as his hang-over vanished and he looked at the cure as if it were God-sent. "Can I have a couple bottles of this?" He looked at Loki seriously. 

"No." Loki told him with a straight face. "If I give you anymore it will only encourage your drinking, I think not." Loki handed Tony his clothes pushing him back towards the bathroom. "Get dressed and quickly it is not best to keep Father waiting." 

He'd forgotten about that. Tony quickly washed up and got dressed, his nerves building. This wasn't exactly the impression he'd wanted to give to Loki's parents, but he supposed it could have gone worse. Once dressed and presentable he stepped out. 

"Do I look all right?" He looked at Loki nervously. 

"You look very good Man of Iron!" Thor laughed and patted Tony's shoulder hard. 

"He likes you thus far. You'll be fine." Loki kissed Tony's forehead before nudging him toward the door. 

Tony walked towards the Allfather, his heart racing. He tried to remember how to breathe, unsure of what the man could want. When he finally saw the old god, he felt his throat go dry, and his hands started to sweat. 

"Umm, do I bow?" His voice cracked and Tony felt his cheeks heat up. 

"No Man of Iron. Walk with me please." Odin called to Tony. "My Frigga says you seemed eager to speak with me last night." 

Tony fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, trying to put his thoughts in order. He wasn't good at being serious, especially not when it actually mattered. He took a deep breath and looked at Odin. 

"I don't know how things work here for you, but I feel like I need to say it to you anyway." Tony looked into the man's eyes, and felt his strength leave him. He stood tall, trying to keep himself brave. "I love Loki. I don't know how I fell in love with him, and sometimes I'm not sure why, but I do. I want to make him happy whichever way I can. And the only thing I want to know is if you'll accept us. Accept me." 

Tony's hands began to shake a bit, and he bit back an agitated growl. 

"There’s no need to be upset. I am happy my son has found you. He deserves someone like you to love and care for him. This is the happiest I've seen Loki in a very long time. I've not seen him smile like that in years and the gleam is in his eyes again and that is all because of you." Odin stated. 

Tony looked at Odin and felt himself smile. "I've heard Thor say that a couple times." He licked at his lips, trying to figure out what else to say. He was overflowing with questions, but had to find a way to say them. "Would it be all right with you, then, if we got married?" 

"Then I would be honored to call you son-in-law. Let the preparations be made we'll have a wedding by the end of the week." Odin smiled.   
Tony smiled as well and tried his best not hug the god. He settled for nodding his head and couldn't quite contain the happiness. Then another question popped into his head. 

"I hope this doesn't sound weird, but let's say I wanted to become immortal, for Loki. How would that work?" 

Odin smiled as they finally came to the palace garden. Walking over to one of the lower trees he picked one of the golden apples. "Then you eat these." Odin tossed one to Tony.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So my co-write and me have been writting a 12 days of christmas stories. which will be getting posted tonight.

The brunette caught the apple and stared at it for a while. He'd never seen anything like it. Well, nothing that was real. Tony held the fruit to his lips then took a bite, eyes widening at the taste. It wasn't too bad. Certainly better than the time Loki had put trick fruit in the kitchen. 

"Thank you." He swallowed and looked at Odin. "I don't know how to show you that I'm thankful, so I hope my words are enough." 

"Continue to make my son happy and to care for him is thanks enough. Perhaps you should share? Now go seek out Loki." Odin smiled.

 

Tony nodded again then took off before realizing he was lost. You'd think a huge tower would have been enough of a beacon for him to rely on. 

"Loki?" He spoke barely above a whisper and yelled out as Thor appeared behind him.

"Relax Man of Iron! My brother is back in your room." Thor grinned and smacked Tony's shoulder. 

"Don't do that! You want me to have a heart attack!?" Tony frowned as the god simply started laughing at him. He pouted and turned, storming back into the room. "Your brother isn't funny!" Tony crossed his arms almost childishly and looked at Loki, the apple still in his hand. 

"You found Inunn’s apples. My father has consented?" Loki asked. He'd been worried Odin would speak against such a marriage. Crown prince to marry a mortal man, it was completely unheard of.

"Yeah, he did. He actually looked pretty happy." Tony smiled and walked over to Loki before frowning in thought. "Unless these are poisonous and he's trying to kill me!" He gasped and looked at the apple as if expecting it to start choking him. When nothing happened Tony looked at Loki again, and held out the apple. "Want some?" He took another bite then licked his lips. 

Loki stole a bite from Tony's apple and smiled. "They're sweeter this year. What else did he say?" Loki hated when Tony did this. Slowly took his time getting to the point. If they were currently in the process of making children they needed to get their marriage well underway. 

"Hmm? Oh, he said everything would be ready by the end of the week." Tony smiled and took another bite. "I didn't know what to say to the guy. I had a million questions but when I was about to ask them they didn't make any sense." The brunette grinned a bit. "He also said he wants me to keep making you happy cause he hasn't seen you smile in a long time." 

Loki tackled Tony to the floor the apple forgotten as he hugged his lover. "You seem to have made quiet the impression on him then." Loki kissed Tony. 

Tony was about to speak but settled for kissing Loki back. He slid his hands along his lover's waist before tangling his fingers up in his hair. The brunette smiled into the kiss. "Is that good or bad?" 

"Very good indeed. He'll tell my mother and then tonight at dinner will raise a toast. It is the way things are done. By the end of the week we will be married." 

"Yeah." Tony replied in a dreamy voice and fixed his gaze on the ceiling as his mind began to wonder. The image quickly strayed to the picturesque families of the 1950's, and he found himself laughing at the thought of Loki in a dress and heels. "Would you wear an apron?" 

"Hm maybe." an idea suddenly popped into Loki's head. He'd keep it to himself at least until they got home that was.

When dinner rolled around it had been just as loud as the night before. Odin stood causing the room to grow silent quickly. 

"In four days’ time we will have a wedding, a union of my second son Loki and Anthony Stark, the Man of Iron."

A loud cheer rose from the table and everyone began congratulating Tony and Loki. He didn't know anyone, but he was happy nonetheless. 

"Drink Tony Stark!" Thor raised a goblet then took a big gulp from his drink. Tony's face went pale as he remembered his hang over that morning and he shook his head. 

"No!"

"Don't worry, this is simple juice!" The blond god laughed and looked at his brother. "May the two of you be happy and full of love until your time ends!" 

"Thank you Brother." Loki smiled. Frigga was suddenly by Loki's side hugging him and kissing his cheeks before she did the same for Tony. 

He was taken aback by the sudden affection, but he didn't mind. It wasn't often that a woman was so kind to the playboy for obvious reasons. 

"Thank you for letting me marry your son." Tony smiled at Frigga then looked at Loki. He took the trickster's hand in his own and kissed his slender fingers. 

"How soon will you give me nieces and nephews to dote upon?" Thor smiled at his brother and laughed as Tony blushed furiously. 

"Thor that is none of your business, they are not yet even married." Frigga chuckled. "But grandchildren would very welcome. I miss the sound of little feet upon the floor." 

Thor chuckled at his mother. 

"Come now you're as excited as I am!"

"Well, we'll have plenty of kids for you to chase around." Tony smiled and kissed Loki's cheek. If this was what it meant to be happy, he never wanted it to stop. "And we're naming one Toki." 

"I'm not the one who spoke of have a dozen children. And if you think I will give you that many you are gravely mistaken." Loki laughed. 

"Pfft." Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll start with two." 

"Oh Loki, have you already informed the other three of this wedding? I'm sure they'll be happy to hear of it." Thor munched on his food as he looked at his brother curiously. 

Loki detested the warrior's three, but would not tell his brother such as it would be a great pain to make Thor understand that Loki had no desire to know them.

"You'll want to get used to eating these." Loki smiled handing Tony and apple. 

Tony looked at the apple and took a good bite. It wasn't as sweet as the one he'd eaten earlier, but it was still good. 

"Hmm, I'm starting to think you just plotted this to get me to eat healthy." 

"Perhaps." Loki smiled. "But wouldn't you like to see our children grow up?" Loki smiled. 

"Of course! Hehe, just imagine seeing a bunch of little mini-me's.” Tony grinned and rubbed his thumb along the back of Loki's hand. "A little blue one with my hair and your pretty eyes, and a little tan one with your hair and my eyes!" 

Loki forgot where they were kissing at Tony's lips and pulling him closer. 

"Save it for the marriage bed you two." Thor laughed.

"Perhaps a sooner wedding would be better." Odin said with a smile.

Tony felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled sheepishly. 

"Yeah Loki, behave!" He chuckled and took another bite of his apple before offering some to Loki. "Though I guess it's not all your fault. I am pretty sexy like that."

Thor laughed at Tony's words. "Ever the playful one, Man of Iron!"

Loki took a bite a blush in his cheeks and smiled. "You will pay for that when we get back to earth." Loki fixed Tony with a playful glare.

Tony grinned and took another bite of the apple. "Oh darn, I should behave." The brunette spoke playfully and finished most of the apple. 

"You should see them sometimes Father." Thor looked at Odin with a smile. "They are quite amusing at times."

Loki was smiling as the tailor fit him in new robes for the ceremony. Tony was sitting on the other side of the room watching. "Is there anyone from Midgard you wish to be present?"

Tony thought about it for a moment. "Well, I'd like Bruce to be here. He'd lose his mind at the sight of this place." The brunette grinned. "Not Fury. He's the last person I want to see right now. Oh! Let's invite Steve! I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees us getting married!" Tony laughed at the thought of Steve attending a gay wedding. He stood and looked Loki over; he was unable to believe this was really happening. In just a little while, he and Loki would be married. 

"We'll send Thor to get them while we finish preparing for tonight." Loki smiled. He placed a soft kiss to Tony's lips and smiled.

Tony kissed back and sighed out. "You look good." The brunette brushed his fingers through Loki's hair slowly. "How do I look?" Tony stepped back and posed for Loki. He'd never worn something quite as fancy as what he had on. Red and silver armor and fabric made of something he'd never heard of. Whatever it was, it was soft as hell. 

"You look very handsome." Loki smiled pulling Tony closer to him. "But I can't wait to get you out of it." Loki whispered into his ear. 

"Oooh, getting frisky. I like it." Tony put his hands on Loki's waist and held him close. "I rather like you naked too. Brings out that crazy side of you I like so much." The playboy chuckled and kissed Loki softly. 

"Could you two wait till after the ceremony?" The familiar voice broke the couple apart.

"Hello to you too Doctor." Loki greeted. 

Tony straightened himself out and kept quiet. 

"Sorry. Again." He didn't like being interrupted, but it would only be a little while now. Then he could ravish Loki until they were too tired to breathe. "I was just making sure Loki was okay. He gets nervous easily." 

Loki snorted. 

"Loki seems to say otherwise. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married?" Bruce asked. 

"Well, it was kind of in the middle of our passionate love making, and I don't think you would have wanted to be there at the moment." Tony chuckled then hugged Bruce. "But I'm glad you're here. Makes me feel special that the Hulk is at my wedding." He grinned. 

"You mean you're getting married...for real?" Steve walked over behind Bruce, a light blush on his cheeks already. He was, very slowly, getting used to same sex couples.

"Yes Cap, we're getting married for real. Can't you tell by my awesome outfit?" 

Loki smiled. "Here Captain all forms of Love are welcome. We think it has no form." Loki explained. "I have to go speak with my father. I will see you at the Alter." 

Tony watched Loki leave, a bright smile on his face. 

"You seem awfully happy." Bruce smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder. "It's new." 

"I don't think I've ever seen Loki that happy either." Steve chimed in and shook Tony's hand. "I can't say I would do it, but I'm glad you two are together." 

The ceremony was simple enough. Stand and pledge of vows to the other before an exchange of rings. 

"This is it will be bond together after this." Loki whispered. With that said, an intricate pattern of gold light surged up their arms as far as the elbow before disappearing. 

"You may kiss." Odin smiled. 

Tony's face lit up and he leaned close to Loki. He kissed the god softly, his finger tingling slightly. So this was why people got married? 

"Love you." He smiled against Loki's lips, chuckling when he heard Bruce and Thor cheering. Even Steve stood and clapped for them. 

There was a large feast afterward but Loki was too eager to stay the entire time and pulled Tony away half way through taking them to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, Loki attacked Tony with a kiss and started pulling at the ties of Tony's clothing. 

He didn't fight. Tony kissed back and tugged away the god's armor, letting it fall to the ground. The brunette made a noise as they fell on the bed and he smiled at Loki playfully. 

"Kinda anxious aren't you? Or did you just not want to hear Thor singing for us?" Tony pulled off Loki's shirt and kissed his shoulders. 

"Both." Loki stole another kiss from Tony. "Now if I remember correctly I'm still not pregnant and a few people are asking for children to spoil." Loki smiled nipping at Tony's neck.

"We wouldn't want to disappointed, would we?" Tony kissed Loki deeper this time and slid his hands along the god's cold skin. He tugged away the last of Loki's clothes before kicking off his own. 

"The scent of leather is very becoming on you." Loki found that he was more turned on then he had been. His lover, no, his husband even tasted like it. 

"Does it make you horny?" Tony kissed Loki's neck then made his way down to the god's chest. He guided one of his hands to Loki's member and began stroking him slowly as he teased his husband's nipples with his tongue. 

"Yes." Loki squeezed as Tony sucked and bit at his nipples. His head rolled back against the bed. 

No wonder people got married. This was incredible. 

"Hmm, maybe next year we should get married again?" Tony kissed Loki's skin until there were marks all over. He ran his lips along Loki's sides and his sharp hips, then traced every line and curve back up to the god's face. "Have a little ceremony then ditch the party so I can fuck you in the backroom." Tony grinned and kissed Loki before grinding against him. 

Loki felt that his husband was moving to slow. They would have centuries to do this. Loki flipped their position so he was straddling Tony's hips. Loki smiled down at Tony reaching for the oil. 

Tony watched as Loki produced some oil, and was about to question what it was when a single, cold finger silenced him. He chuckled and relaxed against the pillows, eyes fixed on Loki. 

Loki coated his fingers in oil inserted one into himself. He panted as he slipped in another slowly stretching himself for Tony's length. The third finger went next making him cry out as he found his prostate. 

He was hard. Really hard. Tony whimpered then pulled Loki's fingers out and kissed him roughly. 

"All right, no more fingers." He thrust into Loki suddenly and kissed at his chest, his hands anchoring Loki in place. 

Loki screamed out at suddenly being filled. Loki placed his hands on Tony's shoulders for leverage before lifting up and coming back down. 

He was mesmerized by the sight. Loki moved along his shaft and Tony felt his hips buck, pushing his member further into the god. His tongue played with Loki's nipples and Tony ran his hands along his husband's thighs. 

Loki had moaned and screamed as Tony met him for every thrust. "I'm close. I'm so close Anthony." 

"Then cum for me." Tony moaned against Loki's neck then bit at his shoulder before he came hard inside the god. He moaned out Loki's name as ecstasy flooded his mind and everything went white for a moment. 

The feeling of Tony cumming inside him sent Loki over the edge. His body trembled with the little aftershocks. "I love you." 

"I love you more." Tony flipped them and ended up over Loki with a smile. "Do you think that was enough to get a baby started? Or should we do it again?" Tony chuckled and kissed Loki's neck softly. 

Loki smiled. "Perhaps once more for good measure." the god laughed as Tony began to attack his neck. 

"Mm, sounds good." Tony teased Loki's skin and was hard again soon enough. He pushed back into his husband, thrusting hard. He breathed against Loki's neck, sweat running along his skin. 

When Loki woke up the following morning warm, sated and happier then he'd ever been. Snuggling closer to Tony he smiled. "Good morning." 

The brunette was still mostly asleep but managed to smile and mumble something like a 'good morning' back to Loki. He yawned loudly and held his husband close.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone my co-author and me would very much like some feedback on our story. We're curious as to what you think out it.

"JARVIS....Oh right." He opened one eye and remembered where he was. Tony was really starting to miss hearing the AI. A little anyway. "D'you sleep well?" Tony nuzzled his face into Loki's neck, breathing softly. 

"Very well indeed." Loki pulled back the curtain of their bed to look around the room. "It's two in the afternoon." Loki stated coming back to lie down. Even still he and Tony were a tangle of limbs. 

Tony chuckled and pulled Loki closer. "So? I always sleep in late." He planted soft kisses along the god's collar bone and shoulders. "We can stay here for a while." 

"No one expects to see us anyway. I'm sure Thor is taking care of your captain and Doctor very well." Loki smiled. He had a buzz in his head and a warm feeling in his stomach. He saw Tony's ring and smiled. 

"Yeah, I should probably warn them about that drink though. You don't think Thor could actually get Steve drunk, do you?" Tony hadn't thought about that. He knew Steve's body would process human alcohol too fast for him to get drunk, but what about the alcohol in Asgard? 

Loki frowned a bit. "You know I’m not entirely sure." The thought had never crossed Loki's mind beforehand. Climbing out of the bed Loki slipped to the floor. "Seems you kept your promise." the god laughed moving to stand again. 

"Well next time don't beg me for more. I mean, if you ask me to pound you until you can't walk I'll do it." Tony shrugged then grinned and got out of bed as well. He held Loki from behind and kissed his neck. "So really it's all your fault." 

Loki snorted and then headed for the bathroom where clean clothes awaited him. "As much as I would love to have sex again we don't have the time and I think it best to check on the doctor and captain." Loki stated pulling on his boots. 

Tony rolled his eyes but got dressed anyway. He looked himself over and grinned. 

"Do you think I could get a couple different outfits like this?" The brunette looked at Loki then jumped as their bedroom doors burst open. Bruce and Steve stumbled in, mostly held up by Thor. 

"T-T-Tony! Try this stuff!" He was drunk. Someone had actually managed to get the super soldier drunk. Tony watched as the three men began singing and laughing. 

"Well there's the answer to that question." Loki smiled looking rather pleased. "I'll get the healers to make some more of that hangover potion." Loki left laughing. 

"It's a good thing Bruce isn't mad." Tony watched the three sway around for a while before they ultimately ended up on the floor in a bunch. 

"Tony! Drink with us!"

"Yes Man of Iron! Rejoice for your wedding!"

"Come on Tony! You're a drinker!" Steve could barely speak from all the alcohol in his system. 

Loki had wandered off to the tailor filling Tony request. It would be his wedding gift to his husband. After that task was done Loki headed for the kitchens asking a few of the staff's children to pick some apples for them to carry home. 

How they had all ended up in such a ridiculous position was beyond Tony, but he knew it hurt. He'd somehow gotten stuck under Thor and Bruce with Steve at the top of their little pile, and all three men kept wriggling around and laughing. They got themselves more tangled up in each other's arms and legs.

"Guys! Get off!" Tony tried to move but couldn't get away from the trap. 

Loki walked back into the room and stared for a moment as he watched Tony try to pull himself from under the other three. "Could I have my husband back before you crush him?" Loki asked. 

 

Steve, Bruce, and Thor all looked at Loki then started laughing before trying to move again. They eventually fell off of Tony and lay on the floor giggling like fools. 

"Oh my God." Tony took a deep breath and got up, his legs like jelly. "Did you get that hang over thingy?" 

"Let's have another drink!"

"Aye! Another!" 

"Yes Beloved I did." Loki handed Tony three vials and he watched his brother and Steve try to pin each other while Bruce sat by giggling his bum off. 

Steve eventually ended up under Thor, his face red. Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor and said something incoherent, but he seemed to find it hilarious. 

"All right boys, open up!" Tony practically had to force Steve and Bruce to drink the potion. When they did they came out of their inebriation fairly quickly, and they immediately backed away from each other with a blush. They kept their gazes lowered, then looked towards Loki. 

"Umm....sorry." 

"Now gentleman we need to get ready to leave. I'm sure Ms. Potts is breathing fire by this point and Fury is hunting you down." Loki stated. 

They had almost forgotten about that. Steve and Bruce simply nodded and followed Loki quietly, both of them still blushing at the thought of their earlier behavior. Thor followed behind with a brilliant grin, not noticing the embarrassment of his friends. 

"Do we really have to go back?" Tony groaned as he walked along. "What if I faked my death?"

"Tony, that's horrible." Steve looked at Tony flabbergasted. 

"Then they would all have my head." Loki frowned. "But we can always come back. A nice summer here would be lovely." Loki stated.

By the time they made it to the palace gates horses were waiting for them. Apples had been picked and Tony's wedding present was in in a trunk reading and waiting to go. 

"Now besides Anthony, I hope you two know how to ride or one of you will ride with Thor." Loki told them climbing onto Siv.

Steve smiled and walked over to one of the horses. 

"I might not look good doing it, but I can ride a horse." He climbed up and pet the horse's mane. "It's been a while." 

"I'll ride with Steve." Bruce smiled weakly and got on with Steve before wrapping his arms around the man's waist nervously. Tony was last and he faced the horse with fear in his eyes. 

"I'm not scared of you thing." He spoke defiantly and yelped when the horse moved its head. 

Loki laughed. "Don't call her a thing, she has a name and she'd like for you to use it. Now get on and perhaps she'll be nice to you this time around." Loki smiled. 

Tony got on reluctantly and held onto Loki for dear life. 

"Go slow." He said warningly to his husband as his heart began to race. Steve looked at his friend and chuckled. 

"The great Tony Stark afraid of horses. Guess I know what to get you for Christmas." 

"Shut the hell up!" 

Loki didn't move in more than a trot through the city and then down the bridge. Steve and Bruce seemed to be doing well on their own and Thor had raced on ahead only to double back. 

The closer they came to the Bifrost the more Loki slowed Siv down. "There, we're here you can let me breath once again." 

Tony let out a large breath and got off the horse quickly. 

"Stop laughing!" He glared at Steve and Bruce as both men tried to hold back their chuckles. 

"Come on Tony, it wasn't that bad." Steve patted Tony's shoulder and looked at the portal as it opened. 

"Something for the road?" Loki held out one of the apples to Siv, patting her neck as she ate.

"Ready?" Heimdall asked.

Loki took up the other side of the tuck while Bruce and Steve each took up a basket of apples to carry.

"Ready." 

Tony sucked in a breath and got ready for the trip back. It was an amazing experience, but still terrifying. He held a basket of apples and looked around in awe as they slipped into the Bifrost. 

"This is amazing!" Bruce looked around as they went through the Bifrost, a large grin on his face. Steve was just as amazed, but much more afraid. Technology was enough for him as it was, seeing so much magic was just too much. 

"I will see to putting everything in its proper place. Perhaps you should head in and call Ms. Potts and then Fury. That goes for the captain and doctor as well." 

Bruce and Steve had only been gone for a days’ time while Loki and Tony had been in Asgard for four days. 

It was weird being home after his little venture, but he was happy. 

"JARVIS?"

"Welcome back sir."

"Ah, it's good to hear you again! Call Pep, tell her I'm back and see if she can swing by." Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "And...connect me to Fury." 

"Of course Sir." In no time at all Tony was face to face with the director. "Fury!"

"Where the hell have you been Stark!? And what are you wearing?" 

"And the happiness ends temporarily." Loki stated carrying the basket of apples into the kitchen the other basket and the trunk were both floating behind him.

"Director, could you please at least give us 24 hours of being home before you start screaming at us?" 

"I'm not in the mood to hear you Loki!" Fury glared at the god then looked at Tony. "Where were you?! And where are Steve and Bruce!"

"All right look, I got married and invited both of them with me. Nothing happened, we're all fine and we're all here. Now listen, I know you're upset but I brought you something really cool!"

"The world is being threatened and you're taking time off to get married?!"

Tony frowned at Fury curiously. "What are you talking about?" 

"The doctor and Captain are both heading back to their own homes." Loki answered. 

Loki came out of the kitchen to stand next to Tony to hear what Fury had to say. 

"Fury what's going on?"

"We're not sure yet, but that little incident we had wasn't the worst of it all. We think it was just a taste of something bigger."

"How would you know that?"

"Because that same energy signature we picked up when those things passed through has been showing up at random around the world. Nothing has appeared yet, but we can't wait for it to do so." 

"So what do you need us to do?" 

Loki had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. At least he hoped it was a bad feeling because this wasn't going to be something he could avoid. "I'll contact Thor." 

"You'd better. Stark, how powerful is that make-shift Tessaract of yours?"

"Powerful enough to buy us sometime, but I can whip up another one just in case."

"How long will it take?"

"Just a few weeks at the most."

"You have one."

Tony nodded and ended the call then kissed Loki. "Babe I'm going to be in my lab not existing for a while, okay?" The brunette ran down to his lab and took off his armor and the nice shirt he'd been wearing. "JARVIS start up some stats for me. Re-run all the tests that I did and start powering my cube."

Loki stood on the decking pad one of his butterfly notes fluttering in his hand. "Go quickly now." With a gust of a soft wind the butterfly disappeared off to Asgard.

Loki hadn't noticed Fury come out onto the landing pad until he turned around. "Had we known what was taking place we would have waited."

"We don't have time for waiting. Do you know anything yet?" Fury walked over to Loki, his hands behind his back.

In his lab Tony worked like a mule. He ran test after test, cursing at times when some didn't work and he had to restart. He copied each detail from his previous experiment, the original energy cube glowing on another side of the room.

Loki had answered Fury's questions before showing him out. Finding himself unable to sleep Loki went into the kitchen, making a sandwich and grabbing an apple and bottle of water for Tony before heading down.

Entering the lab Loki made his way over to Tony settling the plate down on the counter.

"Anthony, I know you need to work but you still need to eat as well."

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his hands over his face. "If I keep this up I can have two more of these energy cubes ready." He smiled a bit then looked at Loki and took the sandwich. His eyes looked like they were about to close, and the man's whole body seemed to ache for sleep. 

"I believe your beloved coffee is in order?" Loki stated. "Jarvis, could you have a pot ready for me?" Loki asked.

"Of course Sir."

"Thank you. Now eat up and I'll bring you a cup." Loki kissed Tony's cheek before heading up. 

Tony nodded and took a large bite of his sandwich before scarfing the meal down. He was so close to finishing this. He ran his fingers through his hair then began drawing more equations and checking other stats, his eyes unblinking and fixed on everything he did. The playboy talked to himself as he took more notes then quickly went over to a large metal box on the other end of the room. 

Loki came back with two cups of coffee both for Anthony. He smiled. Love was knowing how your lover takes their coffee. What they liked of a sandwich. What their favorite day of the year was. Loki stopped and closed his eyes feeling his stomach churn a bit. When the feeling passed he walked over to the bench. "Here drink up before you pass out." 

Tony looked at Loki and took a cup happily. "Oh my God thank you." He planted a kiss on Loki's cheek and downed half the cup in one gulp. "Ugh, I'm afraid to close my eyes." 

Tony looked at everything he'd managed to do and everything he still had to finish. He could do it. He was Tony Stark; he did more difficult things in less time. But even he couldn't ignore how tired he was by now. He finished the rest of his coffee and went back to his notes, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

"Think I'm hungry myself." Loki stated as he feel the cramps in his stomach again. "I'll be upstairs. Don't fight sleep to much longer you need it to function." 

Tony nodded and started up another test. Soon. Just one more test after this and he'd go to sleep. But his body would have none of that. Sometime after Loki left Tony made the mistake of resting his eyes while he waited for one test to finish up. And he passed out right there on the chair. Eventually his body slid onto the ground and he slept there. 

Loki woke up finding himself on the couch and at the hour of the dawn. From the window he could see the sun rising and yet there was no Tony to be seen. "You are not serious." Loki shook his head and went to collect Tony from the floor.

"Come now Anthony You'll hurt sleeping on the floor." Loki shook his husband into wakeful state. 

He was cold. Cold and sore. Tony groaned and opened one eye then peeled himself off the ground. "Mmh..." He looked at Loki then smiled a bit. "Sorry, musta fallen asleep." The playboy sighed heavily and stood, his body swaying. "'M almost done. If I just push some more tests today I can..." Tony trailed off as he yawned loudly; almost blindly walking over to the room he shared with Loki. "Finish." He mumbled the last word and fell onto the bed, asleep before he hit his pillow. 

Loki smiled as he kissed Tony's forehead pulling the covers over them both. "A few hours of rest will do you well Beloved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone my co-author and me would very much like some feedback on our story. We're curious as to what you think out it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. we'd like to know what you think of the story so far. Any questions and such.

The sleeping man curled up against Loki, a little smile on his lips. He was really regretting having forced himself to stay awake. All around him it was dark and cold, and his skin was covered in bruises and gashes. Foreign voices spoke over him, some of them angry and others afraid. They shouted back and forth before dark hands reached down to him and began pulling him up. 'Stop! I don't know what you want!' The voices shouted at him louder but he still didn't know what they said. 

Loki woke up as Tony started shouting in his sleep. He was trashing about and reaching for his reactor. "Anthony, no." Loki grabbed his hands and held him down calling to him.

"It is only a dream Tony nothing can hurt you anymore. Please open your eyes." 

His heart was racing madly in his chest. In the dream the cruel figures over him continued chattering and muttering, their faces distorted. They tied him down to a table and grabbed strange tools. One of them said something to Tony then shoved a large spike into his reactor. 

"No!" Tony woke up suddenly, his eyes still unfocused and his heart pounding away. He shook all over in terror before realizing he was in his room. He looked at Loki and fell back against his pillows with his hands on his face. The brunette cried into his hands, his chest heaving. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up." 

"Come here." Loki pulled Tony to him running his fingers through Tony's hair. "Don't worry about me right now. Just relax and listen to me." Loki ordered. "They can't hurt you anymore more. Not while I'm around. I made a vow to protect you and I will do so." 

Tony looked into Loki's face then held his husband close and hid his face in his chest. "Hold me, please?" His voice was soft and broken, and stray tears still ran down Tony's cheeks. He sighed out softly, his arms around Loki's waist. He closed his eyes slowly as he felt Loki's fingers brushing through his hair, and soon Tony relaxed. 

"I'll never let you go." Loki whispered lips pressed against Tony's hair. "Never let go."

Loki woke up the next morning with Tony still in his arms. And starving. Why was he starving?

He heard a growl and Tony's eyes shot open. He looked at Loki curiously then chuckled. 

"Was that you?" Tony smiled and snuggled closer to his husband. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't know, don't care just hungry." Loki stated. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" Loki asked. 

"Sure." Tony kissed Loki then got up and pulled on some sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt. He went into the kitchen and pulled up the recipe for the pancakes before he got started. They wouldn't be nearly as good as Loki's, but they would be edible. 

Loki reached into the fridge for something to munch on until breakfast was ready. Reaching for the grapes he decided to eat those in the meantime. 

"You better not get full before I finish these!" Tony pouted at Loki and started making the pancakes. They certainly seemed to look like they could be eaten. Once there was good size pile, Tony set the plate on the table and took out two more. "You want milk?" 

"Yes please, thank you love." Loki leaned over kissing Tony before turning back to his meal. Tony would complain he wasn't the best cook but damn he could make chocolate chip pancakes. 

With a nod the brunette filled a glass with milk and served himself coffee before handing the milk to Loki. "I got more finished than I thought. A few more tests and we'll have two more energy cubes." Tony set the tower of pancakes down at the table and yawned. "So, what do you think this thing could be?" 

"I truly do not know Anthony. But we'll stop it whatever it may be. Shield's never let anything stop it before so why should this stop it now?" Loki asked.

He had pushed his grapes aside and tucked into the pancakes with gusto. "They’re good, very good in fact." 

"Hah! See, I'm good for something other than fucking." Tony ate his breakfast quietly but his mind kept buzzing. What was attacking the earth? What did they want? Who was in charge of them? The brunette didn't like not knowing things, especially when it was something as serious as this. He was so lost in thought Tony didn't even notice he'd been spilling his coffee onto his lap. 

"I never said you weren't good for anything else. You are good for many things." Loki looked up when he heard the faint dripping then was surprised to see Tony pretty much spilling his coffee into his lap. "Anthony." Loki reached for the cup taking it from Tony's fingers and setting it on the table. Getting up he went for the dish towel. 

Tony blinked then looked down at his lap and frowned. "God damn it." He shimmied out of his wet pants and boxers then finished soaking up the rest of the coffee into his jeans. Grumbling under his breath Tony went to his room and pulled on some cleans pants and underwear then went back to the table. "Stupid coffee." 

Loki stood rooted to his spot that his husband had just stripped in the kitchen. When Tony came back Loki put it out of his mind and went back to his breakfast only to find he'd lost interest in the last few bites. "I believe I'm done." Loki stated. Loki wasn't one to eat much never more the two pancakes on his plate yet he'd pretty much devoured four and a half. 

Tony caught himself grinning at Loki's appetite. "The pancakes must have been really good if you ate so many." The brunette set about cleaning off the rest of the table then quickly headed back down into his lab. Just one more test and it would be finished.

"Sir, Director Fury is calling. Shall I connect you?" 

"Yeah sure." 

"Stark, how are you doing on those energy cubes?" 

"We will have two fully functional by tonight." Tony grinned smugly as he looked at the monitor. 

Loki went to shower and get dressed for the day, leaving Tony to his work and Fury. Stepping into the bathroom Loki slipped from his pajamas and called to Jarvis for a bit of music. Once the water was just right Loki stepped in with a smile. 

"Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get." 

"Have you found out anything about what we're facing?" 

"We're still not sure, but Loki got us in contact with Thor. He's been giving us some information about what it might be."

"And until then we're just running blind against these things?" 

"Unless you have all the answers Stark then yes." Fury spoke with Tony for a while then disconnected, leaving the man to his work. Tony sighed heavily as he continued running more tests. 

Loki stopped as he was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "Jarvis cut the music please." Letting the water run over him Loki listened. He could always feel the flow of energy from his magic. Usually it centered on his heart but now it was pooled in his stomach as well as his heart.

"Oh."

"Something wrong Sir?" Jarvis asked in a worried voice.

"No Jarvis, just some very good news." Loki rid himself of the last of the soap and grabbed his towel. Wanting to tell Tony quickly, he threw on one of his sweaters and a pair of jeans before going back to Tony. He nearly tackled the man to the floor as he hugged him. 

Tony yelped as he felt himself fall to the ground. He groaned a bit then looked at Loki puzzled. 

"Aw, did you miss me? You know I've only been down here for a few hours." Tony grinned and brushed some wet hair out of Loki's face. "So, why so spontaneously happy?"

Loki took Tony's hands in his placing them first on his chest and smiling. "Do you feel that? Do you feel the energy around my heart? That's my magic." 

A smile crept onto Tony's face as he felt something swirling in Loki's chest. 

"It feels kinda cold. But what's it doing?" He looked into Loki's eyes curiously, his own burning with wonder. 

Loki moved Tony's hands to his stomach, letting him get used to feeling the swirl of magic there. "Feel it there too?" Loki leaned over kissing Tony lightly on the lips. "That's our baby." 

He couldn't describe what he felt. It was more than happiness, more than anything he'd ever felt before. Tony rubbed his hand across Loki's stomach then smiled at the trickster.  
"Our kid huh?" He chuckled and kissed Loki deeply, holding him close. 

Loki nodded smiling. It'd been so long he'd forgotten the signs. He was overjoyed. The thought of being heavy with Tony's child made him light headed and dizzying. "Imagine what Thor will say when he finds out." 

"He probably won't leave us alone. Always wanting to come over and see if you've popped yet." The billionaire chuckled and kissed Loki again. "So, got any names picked out? Cause I'm still gunning for Toki." 

Loki sat back up. "I will let you name a daughter Toki. But I think if it to be a son then we name him Remus. As you said before I'll be pregnant for quite some time if we let you have it your way." Loki smiled. "I think I can handle six or seven births before I feel the need to kill you for putting me in such a state." Loki laughed. 

Tony laughed and sat up as well then kissed his husband's cheek. "Oh come on. It's not like I'm going to make you put up with the kids when you have em. You just hold onto them for a little while and then I'll do the rest." He grinned and rested his head on Loki's shoulder, eyes fixed on his stomach. "So, how long until I get to see our kid?" 

"Nine months. Why would it be any different?" Loki asked. He'd carried his other three to term why would this child be any different? 

Tony pouted a bit then caressed Loki's stomach softly. "I hate waiting. I thought, you know, you being a god and all it would be faster. But I'll wait." He sighed out then kissed Loki's chin and smiled. "It's just a couple months." 

"Anxious to be a father?" Loki asked. He saw the glow in Tony’s eye dim that he'd have to wait a few months for the birth of their child. "Think about all we have to prepare before this little one arrives. I don't think I'm ready for my internal organs to be play things again." Loki frowned slightly. That was the only thing that bothered him when pregnant; the fact that all his children took a great liking to kicking him in the liver.

He couldn't help but laugh at Loki's words. Tony sighed happily and brushed his fingers through Loki's hair. "Well then you're lucky you're with me. Cause all you have to worry about is sleeping and looking pregnant." Tony kissed the back of Loki's hand softly. "We'll fix up a pretty room for the kid. Heh! Everyone's going to be jealous of my little Toki." 

Loki pulled up the front of his shirt and looked at his stomach. "Pray you to be a boy." Loki chuckled feeling Tony's hands rub over his for the while still flat stomach. 

"So do you tell them, do I tell them or do we both tell them?" Loki asked. 

"I think we both should. They might think we're joking if only one of us says it." 

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but Mr. Rogers is asking for you. He says it's urgent." 

Tony grumbled and stood, pulling Loki up with him. "Better go see what he wants." Tony went upstairs and was surprised to see Steve wearing his suit, though it only meant one thing. 

"Please tell me you just forgot when Halloween is."

The Captain shook his head. "We have to go. Now." 

Perfect timing, Loki thought. Just as they'd gotten good news they have to go. Loki grabbed Tony pulling him into a kiss. "Come back in one piece please. We still need you." 

He felt so scared suddenly. Tony looked into Loki's eyes and stole one more kiss before putting on his suit. Just before he left, he flashed Loki his signature grin, hoping to hide the fear that built in his stomach. "I always do." With that he and Steve took off. 

"So what's going on Cap?" Tony spoke into his communicator to the Captain, who clung to Tony for dear life as they flew through the city. 

"We don't know. That's the bad part. They just appeared and started attacking." 

Loki wasn't able to sit down. He went from one end of the living room to the other biting his nails. "Jarvis bring up a screen and show me how their handling it." Loki wished for the best. 

Well at least no one saw that. Tony yelled as he was tossed clear across the battlefield and landed in a heap on the ground. He was only so lucky he'd refitted the suit to handle falls like that much better. He got up and flexed his neck a bit before shooting at a large, tentacle like arm that came at him again. 

"You know, I've only ever seen ugly things like you in porn magazines. You looking for a job buddy?" The brunette was up in the air soon enough and he blasted at the strange thing a few more times before the Hulk tackled it to the ground. 

"Sir I would go against it. With your new condition the likely hood that you'll be physically sick is highly likely." Jarvis told him. 

"Then just tell me that they're still alive." Loki told him. He was starting to panic. 

What was that thing? It seemed that the more they shot at it the less it actually did. 

"JARVIS analyze that thing and give me some options!"

"It exposed skin doesn't seem vulnerable at all Sir. I would suggest trying to get under the epidermal layer." 

Inside. Tony searched the thing for how to attack before something dawned on him. It was stupid, but lots of things he did were stupid. 

"Guys, I need everyone to back off this thing for a sec!" Once the rest of the Avengers had gotten out of the way Tony readied his gun and shot a blast right into the thing's mouth. The creature began spewing a noxious green liquid everywhere and the others quickly got the hint. 

Loki sat in the bathroom rocking slightly as he waited for Tony to come back. It would be nice if his Fenrir were there. His youngest had a fondness for cuddling. Loki settled for getting the fur that had been in Fen's room to wrap around himself which calmed him down slightly. 

"Tony, try blasting it again!"

"The damn thing won't open its mouth!" Why couldn't the monsters they fought be stupid? He tried again and again to get a clean shot, but the monster wouldn't open its mouth. It continued its rampage then began to move closer to the city. 

"Stark what if we can pry its mouth open?" 

"With what?!" Tony thought for a moment, his mind racing before he came up with another solution. 

"JARVIS, if Loki asks, tell him Bruce threw me into that thing's mouth."

"I beg your pardon Sir?" Before he could think of anything else, Tony was zooming straight for the monster's head. The Hulk smashed it its delicate eyes until the beast threw its head back, mouth open in a growl. 

Thor watched as Tony flew into the creature's mouth. "My brother is going to injure me greatly once he is done hurting Stark."

Back at the tower Loki had finally calmed down enough to sit down. He could feel his magic swirling about like crazy in his abdomen. "He'll be back. He promised." 

This had to be the second stupidest thing he'd ever done, first being the time he let himself get caught in the Middle East by terrorists. Tony was lurched back and forth as he was moved through the beast's body, thankful to every god that existed that he was in his suit. 

"That idiot! What is he doing!?" Natasha couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She looked at Steve, who was just as dumbfounded. 

"I'm not sure, but that thing is only weak on the inside. Maybe he's got a plan." 

Loki looked up to find that night fallen and he had fallen asleep. Where was Tony? Was the battle still going on? "Jarvis update please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	17. Chapter 17

"It seems there's still a conflict Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson, but I would not fret. Mr. Stark has a way of worming out of even the most impossible situations, though he has requested I keep some details of the battle secret from you. I hope you understand." JARVIS replied in his usual tone, though it almost seemed he could tell Loki was upset. 

Back in the throes of battle, things had slowed down. The creature was bleeding horribly, and the ooze it spewed everywhere seemed toxic. It burned everything it touched, and eventually it started eating holes through Tony's armor. 

"God damn it. JARVIS!"

"I'm recharging your boots sir. You should be shot out in just one minute."

Loki sat back wrapped in the blanket and closing his eyes again. Stark's gonna be making him pancakes anytime he wants them to make up for this one.

"Jarvis we forgot to tell you but we got married. And I'm pregnant." He told the AI.

"Congratulations Mr. Laufeyson/Odinson. Shall I refer to you as Mr. Stark from now on then?" 

"JARVIS anytime now!" Tony could feel the monster really using the last of its strength to kill him. The muscle walls crushed at Tony's already weakened suit and eventually tore a hole in the side. 

"JARVIS!"

"Ejecting now Sir." Everything was a blur as Tony was shot out of the monster. It howled low and threw itself around, the Hulk making short work of the thing. 

"Tony!" Everyone rushed over to the playboy but couldn't touch him. His suit was covered in ooze, though Tony didn't seem to care. He ripped off the armor and gasped for breath, a large, angry wound on his side. 

"You can if you so wish." Loki waited five minutes before saying anything. "Update?" He just wanted some good news, something that would let him breathe easier, something that would get rid of the dread and the worry. 

"It seems the threat has been dealt with Mr. Stark. The Avengers should be on their way shortly." 

He was in agony. Tony rambled incoherently, his eyes rolling as he tried to focus his mind. But he felt like he was high and dying at the same time. Steve carried the man into Stark Tower quickly, running through different rooms before reaching the medical ward. Behind him Thor carried Bruce, who was in an equally bad state, and Natasha and Clint walked behind them quietly. 

Jarvis alerted Loki that they were back and in the medical center. Loki didn't wait for any further details as he jumped on the elevator and rode it down to the med-bay. His magic was already in his fingertips ready to help if need be.

The doors opened and he stepped in to see Steve and Thor laying Bruce and Tony onto beds.

"Loki! Thank goodness! Tony's hurt on his side and Bruce on his chest." Steve looked at the god then at his friends worried. They weren't bleeding, but the wounds looked horrible. The two scientists had been given a sedative to keep them calm, but they continued muttering in their sleep. 

Loki had seen far worst wounds on Thor. Loki moved the captain aside and took a better look at the wound. "Thor in the room I share with Tony there is a false bottom to the dresser. Bring me the green jar and the blue one." Loki ordered. He'd picked up a few things from the healers before they left Asgard after the wedding.

It would heal the wounds enough by morning that the two injured could go about their lives as if nothing happened and the other would keep it from scarring further. 

Tony was dreaming. He was holding a baby deer in his arms, smiling at it softly when Loki walked over, large antlers sticking out of his head and half his body that of a deer.

"Hey Bambi. Guess who woke up?" 

"What is Amila doing awake?" The god trotted over and took his daughter into his arms before turning to Tony and licking his face like a dog. 

Then he woke up. Tony had a stupid smile on his face and he snuggled closer to his pillow as he ignored whatever was trying to pull him out of his dreams. 

Steve nodded and took Tony up to his room before going back down to the medical wing, his eyes worried. 

"Anyone have an idea what that thing was?" 

"Shield’s cleaning it up now. They'll get samples back to the labs there. We'll send you what we find out." Clint told them.

Loki gave a glance to Natasha before turning away to follow Steve and Thor to get Tony and Bruce settled.

The super soldier sighed heavily. "I don't suppose either of you has any answers?" He looked at Thor and Loki, hoping they would be able to tell him more about the thing they'd just fought. 

"I am sorry Captain, but I've never encountered anything like that before." Thor sighed as he spoke and looked away. 

"Jarvis refused to show me anything of the battle. I have no clue as to what you've gone up against. I’m just glad you've returned safely." Loki smoothed Tony’s hair out of his eyes.   
The brunette leaned into the touch a bit but didn't wake up. Steve looked at his friend then nodded. 

"All right. Maybe Tony can show you later." With that Steve left. 

"Brother you have an amazing husband." Thor finally spoke up and chuckled a bit. "He is rather dense though, flying into the mouth of a beast like that." 

"What!" Loki turned to his brother. The volume of his voice woke Anthony up. Turning to his husband Loki glared and growled. "You are lucky that thing did not kill you because I plan to do so myself." Loki huffed under his breath. 

Thor's eyes widened and he held up his hands to try and calm Loki. 

"Now Brother calm yourself! Anthony Stark still sleeps and he will need you to tend to him!" Thor had seen more than enough of his brother's rage to know he wasn't safe. He backed up a bit, smiling nervously when Tony stirred. He muttered something under his breath then turned on his side, groaning in pain as he did so. 

Loki glared at his sleeping husband. "Oh if the temper follows anything to be mine Valhalla help you Anthony." Loki crossed his arms and glared. If looks could kill Tony would be dead. 

Suddenly he felt cold and in danger. Tony's brows furrowed and he peeked one eye open before seeing blurry shapes. It took him a moment, but he eventually recognized Loki and Thor. He smiled weakly and tried to move, but a sharp pain shot through his chest and down his arm. 

"Ow....Morning all."

"I'll take my leave." Thor took advantage of Loki being temporarily distracted and left, not wanting to be anywhere near Stark Tower. 

"You Anthony Edward Stark are a dead man." Loki glared. No wonder Jarvis wouldn't show him video fed and refused to go into detail about the battle. Him nearly panicking and worrying himself sick for his husband's stupidity. 

Tony blinked at his husband curiously, though he knew perfectly well what Loki was getting upset about. 

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad. At least I made it back, right?” He grinned, trying to ease the situation.

"Yes and I was told nothing. I've never felt like everything was going to be taken from me like that before." Loki confessed. "I feared you would not return and I was panicking. Jarvis would tell me nothing nor show me anything." 

"You are lucky to only have the injury you did and I was able to heal you." Loki buried his face in Tony's neck. "Don't do that anymore." 

Tony looked down at the god then wrapped his arms around Loki. "Hey, why are you getting all cuddly all of a sudden?" He chuckled a bit, trying to hide his nervousness. He hated making Loki worry, but he had to admit it was cute. 

"Because I married you and almost lost you. We haven't even been married forty-eight hours and you go running off into battle not ten minutes after I tell you I'm with child." Loki loved Tony dearly and he didn’t want to lose him. Ever. 

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose." Tony looked at Loki a bit more sternly now, which was something he rarely did. If there was one thing the playboy hated, it was being serious. He put his hands on Loki's shoulders and looked right into his eyes. "I have a job to do. I don't like it, but I do it because I want to keep you safe. What if those things attack again and they go after you? I made a promise to you Loki: that I would live by your side. And that's exactly what I plan on doing." Tony kissed his husband's forehead, and ran his thumb along his cheek softly. "I'm not going to get killed unless it's by you." 

Loki kissed back. He'd forgotten his anger towards his husband and settled for holding him instead. "I still love you."

"Sirs I would hate to interrupt but the rest of the Avengers are here." Jarvis told them.

Loki looked at Tony. Since he'd applied the salves Tony's wound had healed a great deal and was nearly gone. "I believe it's time we told them." Loki mumbled against Tony's shoulder. 

"I guess." Tony smiled at Loki then stood the pain in his side almost gone. 

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Bruce spoke with a little smile as Tony and Loki walked into the living room. 

"Not this time around. But I do have something very important to tell all of you. Well the ones that don't already know." Tony held Loki's hand in his and looked at the Avengers, most of them sharing puzzled looks. Save for Steve and Bruce, each of whom shared a playful little smile. 

"Now, I don't know if Steve or Bruce already told you but Loki and I are now married." 

"And I wasn't invited?!" Clint frowned and crossed his arms. 

"Well that was slightly my fault. Your widow seems to still have something against me mainly because you broke up with her. I would not know if you shared the same feelings towards our relationship as she did so I didn't take the risk." Loki admitted. 

Natasha held her head high but didn't speak, though it wasn't as if she had to. She was trying to strangle Loki with her gaze as it was. Clint glanced at the red head then looked back at Loki. 

"Look, you're not my favorite person for obvious reasons, but I don't hate you. If anything I hate Tony more than you."

"Oy!" Tony pouted at Clint angrily. 

"It's true! Besides, I've heard your world has the most amazing beer! And now I'll never know for sure!"

Bruce laughed and Steve blushed as they remembered tasting such a drink. 

"Thank you Clint."

Loki shifted his gaze to Tony. "What did you do that he dislikes you far more than me?" The god laughed. Giving Tony's hand a squeeze Loki turned back to the others. "The second thing is: I'm with child." 

Everyone's jaws dropped. Steve moved his mouth to speak several times but it seemed his brain refused to respond with anything coherent. After a moment Bruce stood and walked over to the couple, a little smile on his face. 

"God have mercy on your kids Stark." The scientist hugged his longtime friend then did the same to Loki. 

"Is it a boy or a girl? Or does gender not affect you?" Clint was quick to voice his curiosity. "Or is not going to look human? Can I call him Frosty?" 

Before Tony could reply Natasha stood, clearly irate, and eyed Tony viciously. She shook her head and left suddenly, not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. 

"Congratulations Brother. Mother and Father will be happy to hear the news once I return home. Friend Clint you may come along if you wish." Their offered as he went to pull Loki and Tony into a hug.

Once Loki could breathe again he spoke to Clint. "Call my child Frosty and I shall send you to Jotunheim." Loki threatened with a smile hugging Bruce back. "We only found out yesterday but I would rather keep the child's gender unknown until he or she is born. We spoke of names so I doubt there to be much problem." Loki stated. 

"That's great Tony." Steve finally spoke up once his brain started responding normally, and he shook the playboy's hand. "I wish nothing but the best for you two."

"Thanks Cap." 

Clint rolled his eyes at Loki's threat but smiled. "You two are going to have the weirdest kids." 

"So I guess that means you won't be leaving the tower much?" Bruce looked at Loki, though he already knew the answer. Knowing Tony he'd lock Loki up like some possessive kid hiding a toy. 

Loki turned to Bruce and with the straightest look on his face he spoke. "I do what I want Doctor."

Loki would not be bound to the tower, at least not while he could still see his feet. "Our children would not be as weird as you put it." Loki glared at Clint.

"Pfft, whatever. Take a good look at Stark; you're going to have some really weird kids!" Clint laughed and dodged the shoe that Tony threw at him. 

"Shut the hell up! My kids are going to be genius demi-gods!" Tony huffed out his chest proudly before hugging Loki. His ego could only take so many hits. Bruce laughed and shook his head.

"Well you'll certainly have amazing kids." 

"Tony, could I talk to you for a sec?" Steve stood and nodded towards the hall. Curious, Tony walked over to the blond, and they stood out of earshot.

"What's up Cap?"

"I don't want to be a stick in the mud, but are you sure this is the best time to be thinking about kids? I mean, with everything that's been going on lately." 

Loki thought for a second about what their kids would be like and he only smiled; wouldn’t be much of a challenge. Loki smiled rubbing his stomach fondly.

Tony felt his smile waver and he sighed a bit. "Look Steve, I appreciate the concern, but I'm trying really hard not to think about that right now. I want to pretend for a while that I have a normal life like everyone else. I want to pretend that I can get married and I can have a happy family and not fuck it up. So just let me dream for a little while." 

"I don't want to ruin your dreams Tony. I'm just worried is all." Steve gripped Tony's shoulder comfortingly and felt his eyes stray to the faint blue glow under the playboy's shirt. 

"How are you doing with....you know?"

"So Loki, how's it feel to be the object of every woman's jealous-rage?" Clint grinned as he looked at the god, who had single handedly stolen the most eligible bachelor. 

"Why should I care?" Loki asked. He wouldn't have cared if Tony lost everything he had right now; he'd still stay with him. He wasn't going to leave him at the drop of a hat. Loki walked over to Tony kissing his cheek. "I love you no matter what." If he hadn't loved Tony he wouldn't have stayed. He wouldn't have said yes or let the man meet his children or even be baring the man's children. 

The kiss caught Tony by surprise but he smiled anyway. He looped an arm around Loki's waist, and looked at Steve. His brown eyes pleaded with the man not to say anything, and it seemed Steve understood. The blond nodded and smiled at Loki. 

"I'm happy for the both of you." 

"Hey Stark! Can I be the godfather of one of your kids?!" Clint called out from the living room, his eyes gleaming slightly. 

"I thought you hated me!" Tony shouted back then pouted childishly. 

"That and the answer is no. Hell no." The thought of Loki's son or daughter running about climbing in the vents made him uneasy and worry. "They can call you Uncle Clint or Uncle Hawk but that is it. You will not be godfather to any of them." Loki stated. 

"Hey that's not fair!" The sharpshooter frowned and looked away. Bruce chuckled and looked at Tony and Loki when he noticed the oddly distant gleam in his friend's eyes. He was about to say something when Steve shook his head before sitting down again. 

"So...what about me then?" 

"Of course you're going to be godfather of one of my little brats!" Tony grinned wide. "Then you can teach em how to deal with their anger." 

Loki elbowed Tony in the side that wasn't injured. "Doctor you have sense enough to know how to care for a child. I would agree to let you be the godfather to one of the child." Loki smiled. 

Bruce nodded and fidgeted with his hands slightly. "Thanks Loki."

"Well that's just not fair! I call bullshit!" Clint pointed at Loki and frowned. 

"Maybe next time you shouldn't call me short." Tony frowned back at Clint and they became locked in a glaring contest. Steve rolled his eyes then looked at Loki.

"You've got my respect Loki. You have one strange husband." The blond chuckled as he watched Clint and Steve begin pulling at each other's faces. 

Loki just looked at Clint. "Call him whatever you will but until you show me that you even know how to handle a child you will not be allowed anywhere near the baby."

"Thank you Captain. Strange he may be but I love him still." Loki shifted his gaze to look at Tony.

"Brother don't you think that a little harsh?"

"Thor, what have I told you when it comes to my children and other people?" 

"Tony I think you should let Clint breathe now." Steve stood worried when he saw the brunette pin Clint in a choke hold. 

"Hah! Do you surrender!?" 

"N-Never...!" Clint elbowed Tony and wrestled him to the ground before Bruce pulled them apart. Neither man wanted to deal with the Hulk, so both Tony and Clint calmed down. 

"Thank you Doctor." Loki smiled. "And you still ask why I won't let you be the godfather?" Loki asked the archer.

The room became silent for only a moment and a moment was all it took for Loki's stomach to growl. "I knew you would throw in your input at some point." 

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki's cheek. "Guess that means we should eat. Lunch is on me guys." 

"Good! I'm starving!" Clint grinned and sat back on the couch. "Oh hey Loki, don't worry about Nat. She's just being a bitch about the breakup." 

"I've never seen her that paranoid though." Bruce spoke up and sighed a bit. "She even went off on me." 

The archer shrugged. "She gets paranoid like that. She was even warning Fury that maybe I was still under Loki's control or something. She did this when her dog died too. It's just her way of coping."


	18. Chapter 18

"Her way of coping Barton is hurting others. I may not be her favorite person and I may not like her but she has no right to take it out on everyone else." Loki stated. He was still pissed off about her barging into the tower telling Tony that he was being used.

"Brother, contain your anger please. You don't want it to carry over to your child do you?" Thor pointed out with concern. 

"Yeah the last thing we need is someone as angry as Loki but smaller." Clint grinned. "I can try and talk to her, but you know her Loki. She won't listen to anyone. She'll calm down eventually." 

"Eventually isn't fast enough." Tony looked at the archer then put a hand to his arc reactor. "Hey, the pizzas will be here in thirty minutes so be sure to get em." Tony started heading towards his lab when Bruce called out to him. 

"Hey Tony, there are some things Fury wanted me to go over with you about that energy cube." The doctor went over to his friend and both of them headed into the labs. 

Loki was left with Thor, Clint and Steve. Steve was giving him a curious look. Or rather was staring at Loki's flat stomach. "You have questions?"

The super soldier blushed when he realized he was staring and he quickly looked down, nibbling on his lower lip. 

"Well I was just wondering how this whole pregnancy thing is going to work. I mean, you're a guy so...."

"He's got a good point. Are you going to get weird cravings and all?" Clint spoke up as well, his eyes fixed on Loki's stomach. 

Down in the lab Tony had pulled out his arc reactor and replaced it with the spare he had. 

"Something wrong Tony?" 

"I don't know; that's the problem." 

Loki explained to them how he explained it to Tony. How the organs shifted to that of a woman and that when the time came the child would be born via C-section. He just didn't tell them that he was the one doing it. 

Steve looked like he was about to pass out. Having been born in such a sheltered time, sex and child birth weren't things people talked about freely. Clint simply looked stupefied and he frowned a bit in thought. 

"So....with magic then?" 

"That sounds....really painful." Steve sighed out and sat back. 

"Tony, have you told Loki? Maybe he can help." Bruce looked at the arc reactor on the table and watched as JARVIS ran several tests on it. 

"I don't want him to worry. Besides I can fix this." Tony began applying some fixes to the reactor and replaced it in his chest. 

"Things are done differently in Asgard." Thor stated. 

"Exactly, your women here bear children with drugs in their systems to numb the pain. In Asgard you have the child pain and all." 

"Sir the pizza is here." Jarvis informed Loki. 

"Thank you Jarvis. Inform Anthony and the doctor please." Loki went to the elevator to go get the pizza. 

"Sir, the pizza has arrived."

"Good!" Tony grinned and headed back upstairs with Bruce. "Now, one of them is for Loki only." 

"He'll eat the whole thing?" Bruce looked at Tony puzzled then reached for a slice. 

"Hah! Don't get fat Loki." Clint reached for a slice as well. 

Living on earth taught Loki many things and knowing when to use the finger was one of those things. Loki flipped Barton off as he proceeded to reach for a slice and take a bite. 

 

"Brother you don't intend to eat all of it, do you?" Thor asked. Loki huffed a sigh. 

"If you have a problem with it then don't watch me eat." Closing the box Loki picked it up and headed for another room. 

Clint stared at Loki in complete shock then swallowed the piece of pizza in his mouth. 

"Dude he just flipped me off!"

"Mm, that's nothing. You should hear him trying to curse." Tony grinned at Clint's expression. "Natasha actually taught him that. She got him a book full of insults and said he needed to learn them so he'd know what people were calling him. That was funny."

Bruce laughed hard and it took him a moment to calm down. "I think I remember that. He got really serious and called you a motherfucker didn't he?"

Steve blushed at the insult and tried to focus on his pizza. 

Loki sat in the other room eating his pizza. It wasn't that much. It was a small. But then again there was a great deal on it: peppers, black olives, onions and spinach. 

When Loki had had his fill he walked back into the kitchen dropping the empty box on the counter. "Say anything and you'll be the next to fall off the roof." 

Bruce chuckled and finished a second slice of pizza before wiping his mouth. 

"I wasn't going to say anything." Tony shrugged and smiled at his husband then suddenly put a hand to his chest. Bruce looked at the man worried, his body tense. 

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve stood and took a step towards the man, but Tony simply shrugged him off. 

"I'm fine, just a little heart burn. I've been drinking so much coffee lately." 

Loki knew that was a lie. He would confront the man when the others left. Going to the fridge he pulled out an apple for Tony. "Here you haven't had one since we left Asgard." 

"Oh right, my healthy food." Tony grinned and took the apple. "Mm, these make me immortal by the way." The playboy flashed a saucy smile at his friends, all of whom looked at him in awe. 

"So you're going to live forever huh? Pretty spooky. Can I have one of those?"

"You're really taking the whole 'until-death-do-you-part' thing seriously." 

"No, you can't. They are meant for Thor myself and Tony because he was married to me. As my spouse he has right to eat. You eat it and you will only have rotten fruit to taste so I prefer you not waste our apples." 

Clint rolled his eyes then stood. 

"Well I better get going. Got a long day of listening to Fury tomorrow." The sharpshooter sighed and headed out.

"I should leave too. Thanks for the pizza." Bruce smiled and he and Steve soon left. 

"Moochers!" Tony shouted at no one then finished his apple. 

"You were the one who offered to pay." Loki waited until the others were gone. "What's wrong with your reactor? Don't lie I can tell." Loki looked into Tony's eyes. He knew something was wrong. 

Tony looked at Loki then away. He played with the apple core, trying to think of how to say what he wanted to say. He took a deep breath then faced Loki again. 

"I don't know, and I'm scared of that. All the stats say it's working fine, I've rebuilt it from zero twice now but..." He stopped for a moment, running his tongue along his teeth. 

"Lately, I've been feeling pain. It's faint, almost nothing, but I feel it." 

"Have the shards of metal gotten closer?" Loki knew it was only a matter of time before the shards Tony told him about reached his heart. Every day they moved closer and in the back of his mind, Loki worried for his lover turned husband. 

"I don't know. I scanned my heart and it looks like they're not moving, at least not a whole lot." Tony sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face. "Heh! All the money I have and I can't even..." He trailed off suddenly and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to think about dying. He didn't want to think about the day when the shrapnel in his heart would pierce through it and turn it into nothing. He didn't want to think. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony running his fingers through his hair. "I want you to hold very still for a few moments. Hold tight to me." Loki started whispering a spell. 

Tony tensed up in the embrace and felt his heart beat faster. "Why? What are you doing?" The brunette gasped as he felt something icy cold in his chest and he looked down, his arc reactor glowing brighter than usual. "Loki what are you doing?!" He didn't know what was happening, and that scared him. He clung onto Loki, afraid to let go. 

Loki could feel his magic find the shards of metal reaching for Tony's heart. It was a spell he'd gotten from a book brought from Elfheim. The spell controlled any and all types of metal; it was how the elves found the metal used for the swords and weapons made. Loki had been studying the spell since Tony told him about the shards reaching for his heart. He could feel them pulling away. 

He wasn't sure what was happening, but it hurt. Tony winced and grit his teeth, his fingers digging into Loki's arms. He couldn't stand it. It felt like something was being ripped out slowly. Tony took a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, not breathing again until the pain began to fade. The brunette looked up at Loki, his eyes scared and demanding an answer. 

Loki finished the spell with a smile as little clinks and clanks could be heard as the shards of metal fell to the floor. He kissed the top of Tony's hair telling him it was over.

Tony took a deep breath and shook still. He put a hand to his chest and looked at the metal shards on the ground in disbelief. 

"Wait...so what just happened?" The brunette looked up at his husband, still on complete shock. 

Loki looked at Tony with red eyes. The spell needed more magic than he thought as he noticed his hands and most of his arms had turned blue. Hearing Tony speaking he started to explain, "When I asked you about your reactor that night on the roof, you said the metal was working closer to your heart. I started looking for a spell to pull it away. I found one. Elves use it in Elfheim to find metals for tools and weapons. I wanted to make sure I had the spell perfect before I used it to help you." 

He was completely shocked and unsure what to say. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki and held onto him tight, his breathing shaky. He didn't speak, but tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do, what to think. He wasn't on the verge of dying anymore. Now if someone pulled out his arc reactor, he wouldn't die instantly. 

He could live. 

Loki whispered comforting words to his husband as he whipped away his tears. Loki started to sag a bit in Tony's arms. The magic wasn't all his anymore he was going to be sharing it with the baby until it was born. "Can we lie down for a bit?" Loki asked a bit shakily. 

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Tony scooped Loki in his arms and took him to their room. He set the god down on their bed, a big smile on his face and his cheeks still moist from crying. "Can I get you anything? Umm, water or whatever gods drink?" His hands were shaking. 

Loki shook his head. "This child is certainly yours Anthony." Loki smiled as Tony set him on the bed. Loki pulled Tony down onto the bed. 

Tony held Loki close and snugged up to his body. "I have no idea how to thank you for what you just did." The brunette looked into Loki's face as he leaned over his husband. He smiled then rubbed his fingers over Loki's stomach. 

Loki smiled as he shook his head. "You can stay by my side for as long as you possibly can to help me raise these kids we plan on having." Loki laced his fingers with Tony's chuckling at the swirls of magic under the skin. 

The brunette nodded and sighed content. He didn't want to worry about anything. He didn't want to think about anything. All Tony wanted to do was lay in bed with Loki and forget that anything else existed outside the room. But that wasn't going to happen. 

"Sir Director Fury is calling. He says it's urgent." 

"God damn it." 

"Run it through Jarvis." Loki ordered. He wanted to know what the directed wanted this time. He swore if it was Romanoff he was throwing her off the roof next. 

Tony grumbled and pouted at Loki. 

"Stark, are those energy cubes done?"

"Yes, they're done. I'll bring them over tomorrow."

"No, we need them tonight. Banner's been working on some new toys for us here. We need those cubes to charge them."

"I'm going with you. Don't look at me like that I'm going with you no ifs, ands or buts." 

"No. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tony looked at Loki sternly then stood. "And the last thing I want is for you to get sucked into this."

He should have known better than to argue. He couldn't remember exactly what happened, but it ended with both Tony and Loki arriving at SHIELD with the energy cubes. 

Loki had won the argument. Withholding sex was the greatest threat when it came to Tony. Not to mention withholding sex and threatening to not let Tony hold the baby when it's born. Hey, Loki had his ways. 

"That was a low blow." Tony pouted at Loki then walked over to the debriefing table where Fury awaited them. "Here you go tall dark and gruesome." 

"Can't go anywhere without him now Stark?" Fury looked at Loki then back at Tony. The brunette stuck out his chin and stood taller.

"No, I can't. You know me; I need someone with a good pair of eyes to watch everything I do when you can't." The men stared each other down before the rest of the Avengers walked over. 

"All right Bruce, here's the energy supply." 

Loki glared at Fury and huffed. He'd come because he very well could. He wasn't an Avenger and he wasn't trying to be but he'd saved their butts more than once in battle and he sure as hell used enough magic to heal them as well. 

"Good. I'll get everything ready then." The doctor stepped forward and he looked at Tony. Their gazes locked for a moment, and it seemed as though they understood something no one else did. Bruce turned and left, and Fury spoke.

"I've been in contact with Thor. He says that whatever is passing through is doing it fast. We don't have much time to face whatever this thing is."

"Do you have any idea what it is yet?" Clint looked at Fury, his eyes full of worry and apprehension. 

"All we know is that it's not good, and we need to be ready." 

Loki tapped Tony on the shoulder. "I'll be back. We're going to need all the help we can get." He pecked Tony's lips before quickly disappearing.

When Loki returned nearly an hour later, he had Fenrir with him. 

A big smile lit Tony's face as he saw Fenrir and he looked at his shocked teammates.

"It's okay guys. I was scared the first time too." The brunette gasped as he felt himself get picked up off the ground by Fenrir in a hug. He smiled, holding back a groan at the crushing embrace then sighed when he was put back on the ground. 

"Loki, I think you can figure out what this thing is better than me." Fury walked over and cast a nervous look at Fenrir, but didn't budge otherwise. He looked at Loki and motioned him over to a monitor. "This is the first clear reading we've had in months of these things."

Loki looked at the photos and they had managed to capture of the beast. Loki's eyes widened. "Heklas." He said. Loki felt his anger rise from within him. There was only one way to destroy the creature and that was from the inside. Loki explained all of this to Fury.

"Brother I've never known of such a creature." Thor said.

"Because you great and giant oaf you never paid attention to what the tutors told you." Loki rolled his eyes. 

"So we just need to get something to go off inside the thing." Fury looked at the image on the monitor and felt himself shudder inside. His job wasn't easy, especially considering he not only had to find a way to kill this thing, but also keep it a secret from the rest of the world. Tony walked over and looked at the monitor. 

"I think I can make something that'll do the trick. But it'll be unstable. Really unstable since we don't have a lot of time."

"And just how are you going to get it into that thing Stark?"

The billionaire grinned and pulled an apple out of his bag. "I'll fly into its mouth of course." He took a large bite from the golden apple in his hand and shrugged. 

"Oh, no you don't. One trip is more than enough. Heklas is from Nelheim. I will go to Asgard and seek my father's help; we will go and deal with the issue." Loki told them.

"I will go with you brother." Thor stepped forward.

"Thor you have to stay here and deal with the matter at hand because there seems to be more than one. I highly doubt you'll wish to be near my temper." Loki told him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I could kill it. It would make a nice headpiece over my fireplace." He took another bite of his apple then looked back at the image. "So, what do we do?”

"We need to get some kind of barrier up over the city. We know it's headed this way, so that gives us a head start. Stark, go help Dr. Banner with that." 

The brunette nodded and went to another area of SHIELD where Bruce was. The doctor had just finished installing both energy cubes and he let go of a breath. 

"Need any help?"

"Yes, thank God you're here." Bruce looked at Tony then pointed at the monitors. He didn't need to explain what he needed done. 

Loki ordered Fenrir to stay with the others and to look after Tony while he was gone. Thor would stay to look after both of them while Loki was away. Fury followed Loki up to the roof. "I'll try to be quick about this."

"Make sure you are. I don't think I need to remind you we're saving regular human beings here. We won't last long if that thing gets here before you do." Fury looked at the god, hope and desperation gleaming in his eye. 

Down in the lab, Tony moved numbers and controlled stats before the cubes started to glow intensely. "Stable at 45%."

"Keep it at a steady rate of 5% increments and we'll be good." Bruce watched the cubes then glanced at the other screens. "We should have a force field up in two hours. I don't know if it'll be strong enough to keep that thing out, but it'll help." 

"The cubes aren't as strong as the Tessaract, but they should give us at least ten hours of full protection before they burn out."


	19. Chapter 19

Loki wasted no time getting to Asgard and enlisting Odin's help. Heimdall had the all Father waiting for him by the time he got there having already seen what happened.

Before they left to Nelheim the gate keeper insisted they hurry as there was more than one Heklas to fight. 

Tony started to fidget again. He munched away at his apple until he hit the core then tossed it to the side forgotten.

"Is the force field up?"

"Yeah, we're covered. Looks like that thing will hit us in a few hours."

"Split the force field. Fry one energy cube first then we'll switch to the other one. It won't be as strong, but it'll give us more cover time."

Bruce nodded and did so, his mind racing. 

"Tony..." The doctor looked at his friend for a moment then spoke. "I don't know if anyone else has told you yet, but right now I'm really glad you're married to Loki."

There was a great deal of yelling in the meeting Loki and Odin had with the ruler of Nelheim. It wasn't until Loki threatened to gut the man like a spineless fish and steal his throne as easily as he could steal a horse that the man finally gave in. 

Odin settled it by stating that Midgard was under the protection of Asgard and that to try and rule over it would be the start of war. Nelheim could not afford the outbreak of war and gave in. 

There were Three Heklas in Midgard and they could not be called back. Once there it was their problem.

Time passed too soon, at least when it was inconvenient. No sooner had the force field been recalibrated when three massive beasts appeared in the sky. The Avengers looked up at their enemies and felt their hearts sink. This would be tough. Bruce took a deep breath and removed his glasses, handing them to Tony for safekeeping.

"Better bring those back." He smiled then in a moment his body transformed. The Hulk let out a defining cry and the Avengers moved out, trying to find the best way to take down the Heklas. It wasn't easy by any means. Any attacks on their outer skin did nothing but aggravate them. 

"Shrink the barrier down! We don't need to protect empty buildings!" Steve shouted out and sighed when the force field began shrinking back a bit. He dodged a car that was thrown at him and tried to keep an eye on his teammates. 

"Guys stop attacking their skin! It's not doing anything!" Tony flew up past one Hekla then charged up the cannon on his arm. He took a deep breath, counted to three then flew into its mouth. He was prepared this time. 

Managed to appear by Fenrir's side just in time for battle. The remedy to destroy Heklas in a sack in his hand. Fenrir had turned back into a wolf and nudged his father with a whine. 

"I know I shouldn't be of the battle field I don't need to be reminded thank you." Loki sighed. "Anthony is going to be very upset with me." 

It was disgusting, to say the least. The playboy blasted some wiggle room inside the monster before planting an explosive in it. It took a lot of time to perfect the odd device, but hopefully it would work. Tony propelled himself back out of the beast just in time for it to go off in a mess of guts and blood. 

"That. Was. Disgusting!" Tony shuddered all over. He couldn't feel the slime, but he imagined it dripping against his skin and he felt himself gag. "Oh God that's gross." 

"Stark! Stop doing that!"

"What?! I killed one of those things!" He frowned defiantly at Steve then looked back at the other two creatures. "They're getting too close to the city." Tony flared up his boots and took off. People scrambled to get away from one of the Heklas as it reached the force field. Tony groaned at how easily the thing broke a hole through it. 

Loki managed to get into the right angle to throw the glowing orb into one of the mouths of the Heklas. He was about to head for the next one when he spotted Anthony.

Tony finally reached the city and had a fun time trying to get people out of the way of danger. The Hulk stalled the Hekla while Tony guided people out of the way. 

"Everyone just move as a group! Get as far into the center of the city as you can! Don't bother taking anything with you!" People screamed and moved en mass and Tony felt slight relief before he spotted a woman trying to run back towards one of the buildings. The brunette stopped her, but the woman looked frantic. 

"My daughter's in that building! I have to get my daughter!" She looked at Tony desperately and tried pushing past him again. 

"Ma'am you need to get to safety! I'll get your little girl all right? Just go with the rest of the people and I'll bring her to you!" Tony looked towards the building and sighed heavily before flying into. The woman watched for a moment, her eyes going from worry to cold rage before she vanished into the shadows. 

Thor grabbed his brother moving him out of the way. They both looked worse for wear as Thor glared at him. "You can yell at me later Brother I promise." Loki's armor protected him but his hand still rested on top of it hoping his child would be alright.

"Get the others we don't have much time left before the Heklas are no more and we certainly can't be near when that happens." Loki explained. 

Tony moved through the building as quickly as he could, but the monster outside kept beating against ground. Everything shook and several times Tony had to jump out of the way of a wall. 

"Hello!? Is anyone in here!?" Tony shouted out then heard someone sniffling. "Hey, it's okay! I'm here to help!" He moved towards the noise, growling annoyed when it seemed the person was moving away from him. "I'm here to help! Your mom sent me!" After a moment Tony caught sight of a little girl huddled up in the corner of a room.  
The building shook again and she screamed. 

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm going to get you out of here." He smiled and reached out for the girl, his eyes widening when she suddenly changed. Her tiny body melted away to reveal a full grown woman, her curvaceous body clad in armor. She looked at Tony maliciously then pulled out a dagger. 

"It's good to meet you at last, Man of Iron." The woman plunged her dagger into Tony's arc reactor then suddenly disappeared. He gasped at the pain and fell to one knee as his heart began to lose rhythm. 

Between Thor and Loki they had managed to move the others out of the way and to safety yet none of them could find Anthony. Loki had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he prayed it wasn't what he thought it was. "Fenrir find Anthony I don't care how you drag him out just do it." 

Once his son took off Loki made his way back to Stark Tower and down to Tony's lab to find the spare reactor just in case. "Sir it's in the right cabinet and Hurry Mr. Stark's heart won't hold for much longer without the reactor to hold him over." Jarvis explained.

At shield Fury had turned away from any monitors that were up. He couldn't watch as the team went up against the creatures destroying the city. But when the ground started to shake he turned to the nearest monitor to see what was happening. 

Everything seemed so far away. Tony lay on his back in the room, everything shaking around him every so often. 

"JARVIS...talk to me please." He spoke softly, not wanting to speed up his heart rate. 

"I'm here sir. Please hold on, Loki is on his way as we speak." 

"Hey...do you remember....that file I wouldn't let you access...?" He smiled weakly. "The passcode is 'suckmydick'. In case you're....still curious." 

"This is a serious matter sir. Please, stop talking." 

Steve ushered more stray civilians into the inner city then looked back at Clint. The Hulk stayed some meters away, acting more as a baby-gate so people wouldn't try to run back out into the streets. 

"Is that everyone?" 

"Should be Cap." Clint wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around. 

Fenrir followed Tony's scent to the building he'd last been attacked in. With a high pitched whine he nudged the iron suit with his large nose.

Fury watched on the monitors as one Heklas after the other seemed to foam up and fizzle out like salt on a slug. Only it was green. 

Steve looked out and tensed as the last Heklas seemed to die. Or rather he hoped that's what was happening. It started bloating up and fizzling and a foul odor filled the air. 

"Oh my God that's sick!" Clint looked away, his face flushed. Even the Hulk couldn't ignore the stench. 

He felt something wet against his cheek. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Fenrir then smiled. "Hey kid. Sorry I can't pet you or anything....I'm kind of...dying a little..."   
Tony closed his eyes and stopped talking. It was taking too much energy, and his suit didn't have enough power to keep him alive much longer. 

Loki found Tony and Fenrir with not much time to spare. "Anthony I want you to look at me, please look at me." Setting the reactor next to him Loki removed the dagger from Tony's chest and frowned. He knew who is belonged too. "Forgive me." Loki ripped the front of Tony's suit enough to expose the reactor in his chest. Loki set to work on changing out the damaged one for the new one. "Carry him back to Shield quickly." Loki went to deal with the little girl hiding in the closet still. 

"Loki..." Tony called out as he felt himself slip in and out consciousness. He felt himself being carried and tried to lift his head to see. "Where...where's Loki...?" 

Steve shouted orders at some civilians, trying to keep them from going into a frenzy. 

"The threat to the city has been taken care of! Damages will be covered and to our knowledge no one is dead or missing! So please, remain calm!" 

Several people shouted, demanding answers about the monsters, but only one person caught Steve's eyes. She looked gorgeous, whoever she was, and unlike everyone else she was absolutely calm. The woman looked past Steve and frowned when she saw Fenrir. The captain's brows furrowed and he turned to see Fenrir and Tony. When he looked back, the woman was gone. 

Loki had collapsed somewhere in there. He didn't remember a thing after placing the little girl in her mother’s arms. He did however remember a few things. He had to wake up and get to tony. He had to make sure he would be alright.

Loki sat up with a wince. "Easy there Mischief Night. Your boy is fine." Fury was by his side and pointing to tony who was fast asleep in the other bed. "But you are in deep shit Laufeyson." Fury glared.

The man proceeded to yell at Loki for being incredibly stupid going into battle while pregnant. Grateful though he was but pissed off that the guy didn't think before acting. 

Who was yelling? What was going on? Tony tried to force himself to wake up, tried to figure out where he was. He couldn't really make out the voices. He grumbled in his sleep, his fingers twitching as he tried again and again to get up. 'Come on, what if someone's in trouble? Where's Loki? Where's Loki!?' The brunette groaned as his own thoughts started shouting at him. 

Bruce stood by the door and kept his gaze lowered; waiting for Fury to finish so he could go in and check on his friends. 

Once Fury was gone Bruce watched Loki lay back on the bed. His magic was nearly gone save what little bit was swirling around his stomach protecting the baby. Loki didn't stop the tears that feel from his eyes as a sense of joy and relief washed over him.

"How are the others?" he asked. He had seen Bruce at the door. Waiting to get into the room. 

Bruce smiled and walked over. "You know Tony's going to skin you alive when he finds out what you did." The doctor squeezed Loki's hand gently then sat by him. 

"Everyone's fine, all things considered." Bruce showed Loki his new cast then chuckled. "I don't know what happened. I guess the smell was so bad I stopped being Hulk and went back to being me just in time to smash my wrist." Bruce looked up as he heard Tony grumble some more, his eyes worried. 

"Seems like I am in for quite the reprimanding. First fury, Then there's still Anthony and my brother." Loki sat up again Slowly getting to his feet he made his way over to Tony's bed taking the man's hand in his own. 

Leaning over he whispered something into Tony's ear. Fenrir was a little more forceful in wanting the other to wake up and prodded the soles of Tony’s feet. 

Tony groaned some more and finally got his eyes to open. Everything was blurry and he tried to sit up, only succeeding in slumping back against the pillows. He grumbled and finally blinked until he could see. He looked at Loki and smiled before frowning. 

"Wait...why are you wearing a gown?" Tony sat up, feeling fully awake all of a sudden. "Don't tell me you went out there!"

"Tony you need to relax. You’re on your spare reactor right now and..." Bruce tried to intervene, but was quickly shot down. 

"You went out there after I told you not to?!" Tony stood from the bed and looked at Loki, his head a mess of emotions. He was scared and mad and relieved at once.   
Shh Beloved I am fine. As is the baby." Loki told him. "Please calm down Anthony." Loki pleaded with him. Taking Tony's hand in his he placed it to his belly for Tony to feel the magic around the baby. "Please calm down now." 

Tony opened his mouth to shout more then looked away, breathing heavily through his nose. 

"You went out there when I told you not to." He spoke quietly not, but was clearly still upset. The brunette bit at his lower lip then felt the magic under his hand. It felt as if someone reached into him and quelled his anger, and he felt cool inside. Tony took a deep breath then looked at Loki. "I'm still mad." 

"Glad to see you're okay Tony." Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "Besides I don't think you have much room to get mad. Loki told you not to do anything stupid until he got back and you flew into another monster's mouth." 

“Precisely, but right now we have a few more problems at hand, one being your reactor. It's a spare and not a strong as your others so you'll have to take care of that and quickly." 

Loki turned to Bruce. "Doctor, could you call the others for a meeting they'll want to know what our next threat is. And get the director as well." 

Bruce nodded and left the happy couple alone.

"My reactor's fine. I could rebuild one of those in my sleep." Tony sighed heavily and sat on the bed then pulled Loki close. "Don't start acting as stupid and reckless as me." The brunette ran his fingers over Loki's stomach then looked up as the room was quickly filled with the rest of the team. 

"Don't tell me we have more problems so soon?" Fury sounded tired, but he tried to keep up his scary aura. 

"I don't know how much of a threat she will be but she was almost the cause for Anthony's demise. Amora is just as strong a sorcerer as myself and dangerous." Loki explained.

"Brother surely you are mistaken. How could Amora find her way here?" Thor asked. Loki replied back in Old Norse then said something to Fenrir. The green eyed son of Loki ran off to go talk to his sister in Helhiem. 

"Whatever you do, don't let your guard down. She toys with the mind and will go after whatever makes you weak." Loki explained.

"Wait a second then why only go after Tony?" Steve chimed in instantly, though he had a thousand more questions.

"Whatever you're holding back, you'd better tell us now Laufeyson." Fury glared at the god, not in the mood for games. 

"Oy, he's Mr. Stark now." Tony frowned back at Fury before looking at his husband. "I do have a question as to why she went after me though." 

"Because she's after me more than the others but she's heartless and won't stop think to go after the rest. Amora is ruthless. She went after you because she knows we are linked to each other. If she hurts you then I play into whatever trap she's set for me when I go after her.”

"So what does she want with you?" Clint asked.

"She wants me for herself. She's 'in love' with me and will stop at nothing until I am hers. Kill Anthony then I have no reason to stay away from her." Loki kissed Tony's cheek. She underestimates my feelings for him."


	20. Chapter 20

Tony wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or terrified. He looked at Loki, trying to keep any fear he felt hidden. 

"Well at least the woman after me isn't an angry one-night-stand." Tony grinned, causing the others to laugh a bit. Fury glared at everyone however, and the giggling ceased. 

"This is serious Stark." Fury looked at Tony, his eye narrowed. "You're only so lucky that Loki was able to get your spare reactor to you in time." 

"Oh pah! I would have been fine." He felt afraid. Just mentioning what happened made Tony's heart beat faster and he took a calming breath. Steve sensed Tony's unease, but kept his words to himself. He'd talk to the brunette later. 

Loki was already putting a plan together in his head. He just needed Fenrir to get back with Hela. Turning back to the others asked, "Where are my clothes? I'd at least like pants." Loki stated. Once the clothing issue was taken care of Loki felt slightly better as he stood on the roof talking to his children.

He didn't like this. Tony sat in the room, staring at the ground as he thought. Who was this woman? What would she do to get to Loki? Would she try to kill their child? What if she'd been the one who sent those Heklas? Just how powerful was she? Tony's vision blurred as he let himself get immersed in his thoughts, and he didn't realize just how hard he was thinking until someone jolted him out of it. 

"You were mumbling to yourself again." Steve smiled a bit then sat down. Tony looked at him and sighed, running his hands over his face. 

"I feel useless." 

"You should. If you'd waited like I told you, then you wouldn't be in this mess, would you?" Steve bit his lower lip and wrung his fingers. "You can't just jump into the line of fire this time Tony, ‘cause that's exactly what this person wants you to do."

Loki wrote out one of his butterfly notes for tony. It fluttered around in his hand making him smile sadly. "Go now." Loki sent the note of his way. Looking at Hela and Fenrir he nodded and they were gone. As they arrived at their destination Loki took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Anthony."

"That doesn't help Steve!" Tony growled and ran his fingers through his hair, his head hanging. "I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Then fix your reactor and stop moping. I know you want to fix everything cause you're Tony Stark and that's what you do. But this time you need to stop and really think. Maybe this is something you can't fix." 

"No, I can fix it." Tony shot a frown at Steve then stood. He felt his heart flutter a bit from the sudden movement, but kept his gaze steady. "I'm not just Tony Stark; I am Anthony Edward Stark, son of Howard Stark. I do whatever the fuck I want and I want this to be over. So I'm going to fix this." 

Steve laughed. But it wasn't his usual laugh. It sounded so light and airy, feminine even. Then the super soldier’s eyes turned green, and his body began to change. Tony's eyes widened and he jumped back, his heart racing. 

"Relax, Anthony Stark, I'm just here to talk. For now." The enchantress crossed her legs and gave Tony a saucy smile. 

"Be careful she fears you the most." Loki Told Fenrir. He knew Amora would have to take the bait and he was providing it to Fenrir, who suddenly appeared in the room with Hela by his side. 

"I wouldn't move if I were you Amora. You've caused more trouble than it's worth."

Loki dug through the dirt at the base of the tree. He should have used this when he had the chance. He should have taken care of her long along. The handle of the sword was in his hands soon enough. Pulling it from the soil Loki rushed to get back to Midgard. To get back and save Anthony before it was too late.

Amora should have seen this coming. "You're time is limited." Hela laughed holding up what looked like an hourglass. There was no sand in it but blood, and as the blood went to the bottom it turned to ash. 

Amora turned to face Hela and Fenrir, her eyes full of fear and she scowled. 

"I should have known you wouldn't make it this easy for me to find the Man of Iron. But I'm not as dense as you want to think." The woman pointed a single finger towards Tony and the man let out a howl of agony. His spare reactor began to glow intensely and he felt his body became paralyzed where he stood. 

"Stupid...! Fucking...Bitch...!" Tony hissed out and shut his eyes tight. 

"Make your move then children. We all know what will happen when you do." Amora smirked cruelly and jolted Tony with more energy. 

Loki appeared behind her and leaned in close. "Their job is done; it's my turn." Loki hissed as he wrapped an arm around her and shoved the blade through. Hela smashed the hour glass on the floor forcing the last of the blood to turn to ash. 

Amora let out a horrified scream and pulled away from Loki as her body began to age. Her skin lost its luster and began to sag, her hair turning gray before falling out in clumps on the floor. Her magic grip finally let go of Tony, who fell in a heap on the ground. The enchantress flailed and screamed before falling into a pile of dust and clothes on the floor. 

"What's going on in here?" Steve rushed over to the room, his eyes widening at the sight. "Tony?!" The soldier rushed over to his friend and tapped his cheek. "Come on, wake up!"   
Loki dropped to the floor beside Tony taking his hand. "Please don't tell me I was too late." Loki pressed his head into Tony's chest as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Wake up Anthony. Wake up!”

Fenrir whined and Hela frowned. She knew for a fact it was not Tony stark's time to go. The reactor in his chest still worked. 

It felt nice where he was. It was warm and bright. Tony opened his eyes slowly and smiled, his mother and father standing over him. 

"Mom...Dad...?" Tony felt tears glaze his eyes and he reached out to them. Soon several other faces showed up, all of them smiling and peaceful. But all these people were dead, weren't they? 

"Son, you're not supposed to be here yet. You have to go home." 

"But what about you?" Something dark and heavy grabbed Tony suddenly and started pulling him back into the cold. He reached out to his family and friends, their faces fading into darkness. 

"Bruce please tell me you can do something." Steve pleaded with the doctor as he walked into the room. 

Loki heard the steady heart beat start up again. Slow at first then growing stronger. Lifting up he watched the reactor start to glow again. Turning to look at Tony he sniffed.

"Anthony, if you don't open your eyes right now I swear I'm going to turn you into a woman permanently."

They all watched, but Tony didn't open his eyes. Steve gripped Loki's shoulder kindly, his gaze sad. 

"He'll wake up. He has to."

Bruce sighed heavily as he looked at his friend and tapped several more things on his screen before closing his laptop. "That's all I can do for now. If this were his regular arc reactor, he'd have been just fine. But the spare is only for temporary use. It can't handle charges of energy like this. I'm surprised it didn't blow a hole in Tony's chest." 

"Mmh." Bruce and Steve froze and looked at Tony when he finally made a noise. They stared at the man, waiting for him do move again. 

"Please Anthony." Loki pleaded with him. He didn't want this to happen again. "You promised you'd come back now hold your promise and come back."   
~Tony opened his eyes, but something was different. He wasn't in the medical ward at SHIELD anymore. He was in his room, lying in his bed with someone wrapped in his arms. When the brunette looked at the person, he smiled and the redhead snuggled closer. 

"Mmh, morning." 

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

Pepper looked at Tony puzzled then smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm your wife, and this is our home. That's what I'm doing here. Why? You have another nightmare again?" Tony looked at Pepper and everything felt stranger and stranger until he looked at his chest. There was no arc reactor. But the more he thought about it, the more his memories blurred.~ 

"He'll be asleep for a while Loki." Bruce walked over and gripped Loki's shoulder then looked at his sleeping friend. "His body needs to recovered from the shock, but he'll wake up." 

Loki looked back at Tony and hoped for the best. They'd put him back into a bed until he wakes up. 

"You should get some sleep some sleep too." Bruce told him. Loki was running on empty. He was barely keeping his eyes open as he sat in the chair by the bed.

Loki nodded and curled into Tony's side on the bed. He wasn't going to stray far. Letting exhaustion take over Loki fell into a deep sleep. 

Bruce watched the sleeping god for a moment before leaving. "Hey JARVIS, be sure to call me if anything happens." 

"Very well Dr. Banner." 

~They were outside. But when did they go outside? Oh well. Tony smiled at Pepper and held her hand, kissing the back of it softly. But for as happy as he wanted to be, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. 

"You okay Tony? You seem out of it today." 

"I just...this feels like a dream, you know?" There was a loud boom suddenly, and one of the city buildings began to crumble. People began screaming and panicking, but Tony couldn't see what was going on. All he saw was rubble fly as another building exploded. ~ 

Fenrir sat outside the door worried for both of them: Loki because we would always love his Mother/father, and Tony because he'd taken quite the liking to the man. He made a whining noise in the back of his throat as he curled up in the hall. Hela had since gone back to her realm to stay. 

~Everything was crumbling and people were getting killed by the debris. Tony covered Pepper as best he could, and tried to guide her away from the chaos. "Pepper just keep your head down!" 

"What's going on?!" 

"I don't know! Just let the Avengers handle it! This is their problem!" Why did it feel so strange to say that? Tony looked back at the mess behind him and felt the strongest urge to help, to do something.~ 

Steve stood in the door way of the room, his worried eyes fixed on Loki and Tony. The soldier sighed and looked at Fenrir, offering him a small smile. 

"They'll be fine, okay big guy?" 

Loki woke up for a brief moment to get something to drink and check on Fenrir before going back to sleep. 

Fenrir continued to watch over both for anything might have to track any of the others down for. He didn't mind Bruce or Steve coming by and Clint was fine enough. Thor was his uncle so there was nothing to worry about. The one with flaming hair was a different story. 

He didn't like her in the least and wouldn't even let her walk down that hallway.

"Anything?" Bruce walked over to Steve and offered him a cup of coffee. The super soldier sighed relieved and took a big gulp before answering. 

"Loki woke up a couple times, but Tony hasn't moved yet. He'll grumble sometimes in his sleep, but he won't move." 

~He had to get Pepper to safety. Tony pushed passed people, his hand gripping Pepper's wrist tight. "Come on, we need to get out of here!"

"Tony." Who was that? Everything stopped suddenly. There were no more explosions, no more screams, no more people. He stood alone in the middle of the street. Tony looked around for someone, anyone. He looked down the street and saw a man standing there. He looked so familiar, but where had Tony seen him before? "Hey! Who are you?" The billionaire stepped toward the ebony haired man, and felt his memories creep back into his mind. 

"Loki...?" ~

Loki woke up in darkness save for the reactor in Tony’s chest. His husband was still fast asleep. Slowly pushing himself out of bed Loki made his way over to the door and out into the hall.

Smiling fondly at his son he motioned to the wolf to follow him. "Let’s get you fed huh?" 

Once Fenrir was taken care of Loki headed back to the bedroom. He watched Tony sleeping for a few moments before curling back into the bed. 

~He needed to get back to Loki. He needed Loki. Tony began running at the god when the ground under his feet began to morph. The streets became tar and Tony had to fight his way through it to get to Loki. 

"Loki!" Something hurt in his chest. Tony looked down for a moment, and his arc reactor began to form in his chest. 

"Don't you want a normal life, Anthony?" His voice sounded so different, as if Loki weren't the one speaking. Jade eyes looked straight into Tony's soul, and the playboy had to fight harder to get out of the tar as it crept up his legs. "Don't you want a beautiful wife and normal children? Don't you want to be normal?" ~ 

Loki woke up when Tony started trashing about in his sleep. "Anthony! Wake up. Anthony, open your eyes." Loki moved so he was holding Anthony down.

Fenrir had jumped up and went to get Bruce or Steve for help. 

"Anthony Edward Stark!" Loki screamed out his husband’s name. 

Bruce and Steve followed Fenrir back to the room and helped Loki pin Tony down. 

"He's just reacting to the energy burst, he's fine! Right Bruce?" Steve looked at the doctor worried then looked back at his ally. Bruce took a deep breath and tried to think. 

"I don't know; it looks like he's having a panic attack in his sleep." 

"I don't want anything if I can't have you!" He reached out again, but it seemed as if Loki were floating away. Everything got dark and the tar began to pull Tony deeper and deeper into the ground before a pale hand finally reached out to him. 

"Loki?"

"Anthony..." The god looked at Tony sadly then leaned close. "Please, wake up." ~

"I think he's calm now." Bruce sighed when Tony finally stopped thrashing about and looked at Loki. "I'll go and get his normal reactor. I finally fixed it, though he'll probably do more when he wakes up." 

"...loki...?" Tony's eyes fluttered open a bit as he spoke up. 

As Bruce and Steve pinned the rest of Tony down Loki took his husband's face in his hands leaning in closer to whisper into his ear. 

"Wake up Anthony. I'm here now wake up I know you hear me you stubborn ass."

Tony blinked several times and sucked in a breath. He frowned a bit as everything slowly came into focus then reached a hand up towards Loki's face. 

"Loki..."

"Oh thank God." Steve let go of a breath and smiled. "Tony we thought you were...!?" Both Steve and Bruce jumped slightly as they watched Loki smack Tony hard. The men exchanged awkward glances before slowly leaving the room. They knew better than to get in the way of Loki's anger. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony felt wide awake. He looked up at Loki and frowned, rubbing his cheek. 

Loki pulled Tony into a hug, lettings the tears fall onto his husbands shoulder. "I hate you. I hate you. I fucking hate you." Loki sobbed into Tony's shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't ever do that to me again." Loki stayed this way until his crying stopped and had died into nothing more than simple sniffles  
Tony looked at Loki then wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I hate me sometimes too." The brunette rubbed Loki's back softly then chuckled a bit. "I hate me for being scared of being with you sometimes. And I hate me for ever wishing I didn't have my arc reactor. And I hate me for being so selfish with you. Like when you talk to the other guys and I feel like blasting em all away so they'll stop looking at you."  
Loki pulled back tears staining his pale face and his eyes red from crying. Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose and finally his lips. 

"I love you. Just stop scaring me like that. I don't know what I would do without you anymore. I can't think of a single day in my future if you aren't going to be by my side." Loki confessed. 

Tony smiled then chuckled at Loki's words. 

"I love you too. And like I said, I'm not leaving you. Not even if I die, cause I'll just come back and stick to you again." Tony kissed Loki deeply, pushing his tongue into his husband's mouth. "And wasn't I getting mad at you earlier for fighting when I told you not to?" Tony raised a brow and tapped Loki on the nose. 

"You great idiot." Loki whipped away the last few tears that fell from his eyes. The magic surrounding the baby settled again as everything started to right it's self again.

Loki relaxed against Tony's form his arms still around the man as he started to fall asleep against him. 

Tony smiled and nuzzled his face against Loki's hair, enjoying the soft scent coming off it. "I love you a lot." 

He couldn't sleep because he wasn't tired. So instead Tony lay there with Loki, watching the god sleep. 

Loki started to come around after falling asleep. Only he found that there was an extra weight on the bed besides his own and Tony's. 

Opening his eyes Loki looked towards where the weight was to find his son dozing. 

"Fenrir go sleep in your room in your bed." Loki laughed. Then it came back to him. Tony had woken up earlier. Turning towards the brunette Loki smiled plating a kiss to his lips. 

Tony smiled and kissed back, then tangled his fingers in the inky hair in front of him.

"Morning your highness. You sleep well?" The brunette chuckled and messed up his husband's hair slightly.

"You have no idea." Loki snuggled closer. How much closer he could get he wasn't sure. But even now it didn't seem like they closeness they had was acceptable. He wanted his husband closer.

Tony pulled Loki into him until he was sure it would leave bruises. 

"You know when that crazy chick showed up in my room I thought 'this would happen to me. It would never happen to anyone else, but it happened to me." The brunette chuckled and kissed Loki's neck softly. "And before I passed out, I remembered seeing this really scared look on your face. And I felt so guilty." 

"You shouldn't feel guilty. I should have taken care of that problem so long ago Anthony." Loki told him.

"I promise I'll be less reckless and refrain from doing stupid things if you promise not to fly into another monsters mouth or blow anything up." Loki chuckled. 

"Heh! I can only do so much. But I'll behave." Tony planted a soft kiss on his husband's nose then looked up as Bruce walked into the room. 

"Is it safe?" The doctor chuckled. "I fixed your reactor. You should switch it out with the spare; it's completely fried." 

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'm surprised it didn't blow up from all the energy though." Tony sighed out slightly and held Loki close. "Everybody else okay?" 

"Everyone is actually here in the tower. Including Natasha, but I don't think she'll be here much longer; Fenrir looks about ready to attack her. 

Tony switched out his spare for the real thing. "There now you're ready for anything once more. Loki chuckled.

Loki smiled until Bruce held out his hand which had shards of metal in it. "So who wants to explain why I found these on the kitchen floor?"  
Tony looked at the metal shards then smiled and hugged Loki close. 

"My beautiful, loving husband was kind enough to remove those from my heart."

"Wait, you mean...?"

"Yep! I'll still die without the arc reactor, but at least it won't be because of little pieces of metal. My heart's gotten too weak to beat on its own, but it's nothing horrible." Tony planted a kiss on Loki's cheek and chuckled at the look on Bruce's face. 

"Wow, that's....I'm not even sure what to say." The doctor smiled at Loki, his eyes thanking him over and over again, but he refrained from grabbing Loki in a crushing hug. 

Loki's growling stomach broke the silence that had taken over. Loki flushed with embarrassment for a moment. "Don't look at me like that you know very well you need to eat too."

Tony and Bruce snorted then burst out laughing suddenly. Only Tony got hit, but Bruce winced a bit anyway. 

"I'll get lunch. Anything specific you guys want?" Bruce stuffed his hands in his pockets and smiled at his friends. Tony thought the offer over for a moment then looked at Loki. 

"I'll let Mother Loki decide. What do you wanna eat babe?" The billionaire grinned and ran his fingers through Loki's hair. 

Loki glared at his husband balling up his fist in warning. He didn't really know what he wanted to eat, he knew he was hungry and that was about it. "I'll poke around myself if that alright."

Up in the kitchen Loki ended up settling on fruit. A lot of fruit and a bit of cheese and glass of water. He allowed Fenrir to pick from his plate as he ate. 

Tony chuckled and sat up then stretched. It felt good to have his normal reactor in, though now he had to make a spare that was just as durable. 

"So, you're really cured?" 

"Partially, my friend. The shards of metal are gone, but my heart's still vulnerable to a lot of things. If the arc reactor gets removed, I could still die. It'll take a lot longer, but there's still that chance."

"You don't think...there's a chance that maybe Loki could...?" Bruce trailed off and rubbed his neck nervously, but Tony already knew what he was asking. It was the same thing the good doctor had been after since he first had his little incident with gamma radiation. 

Natasha walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of Loki and Fenrir. The wolf turned man growled as he stood from his seat just in case.

"Calm yourself my son." Loki ran his fingers through Fenrir's hair.

"What do you want?" Loki asked Looking Natasha up and down. What could she possibly have to say to him this time?

"Sir, you may want to move to the kitchen. Agent Romanoff is with Mr. Stark and so far it's a staring match." Jarvis informed him. 

Shit. Tony and Bruce both quickly made their way to the kitchen. Tony stood next to Loki and Bruce went over to Natasha. He held the woman by the shoulders, nervous at what might happen. 

"So! What's going on here? Having a staring contest?" Tony smiled as he spoke, but stayed ready in case it escalated. "I do hope you both remember Loki's kind of carrying my kid."

"And you're okay having a child with him?" Natasha pointed an accusatory finger at Loki, her eyes cold. 

Steve walked into the kitchen a disappointed glare fixed on his face. "Well I'm damn sure fine with it." Loki inwardly smiled that Steve was okay with all of this as Strange as it was.

Loki looked to the captain and gave him a nod in thanks. Thor put an arm around his brother because well He'd always stand by his brother. 

Clint suddenly appeared in the kitchen as well. "I'm damn sure okay with it." 

"How can all of you be okay with this? He isn't human!" 

"Natasha calm down..." Bruce tried to sooth the woman, but it was clear it wouldn't work. 

"I won't calm down, because that rat is stealing our friend and no one seems to care." 

"He's not stealing anything Natasha!" Tony felt his heart start to race a bit as his anger began to pique. The brunette scowled at the red-head and held Loki close. "I'm choosing, of my own free will, to be with Loki. And I'm the one choosing to have children with Loki. He isn't forcing this onto me or using me. Why can't you understand that?" 

"How would you know if he's not using you Tony? Because he's being nice? Because he wants to have kids with you? He's using you! How long do you think he was plotting against his brother?"

"He's changed Natasha! And maybe you haven't heard yet but Loki removed the shrapnel from around my heart. Now why would he do that?" 

"Sir If I may point out a few points to What Mr. Stark has done since regaining his powers. How much help he's been to the avengers when he does feel the need to intervene. Or the countless times he's used his magic to heal anyone of the others. Sir you may not realize it but your health has taken a turn for the better since you've begun dating Mr. Stark. Meals are regular as is sleep and you hardly drink anything other than wine." Jarvis inputted.

"That and Loki managed to remove all the shrapnel from Tony's chest. Does that really sound like something he'd do Natasha?" Bruce asked. 

The red-head rolled her eyes. 

"You guys aren't getting it are you? It's kind of Loki's fault Tony nearly died just now." The woman glared at Loki, her eyes swirling with anger. And Tony couldn't understand where it was coming from. Why did she hate Loki so much? 

"Natasha we're not discussing this anymore. I love Loki and Loki loves me. There's no plotting or secret revenge. We're just trying to move past the Tessaract incident." 

"He killed hundreds of people Stark!"

"So did I." He didn't like bringing that up. Tony hated remembering just how much pain he'd caused. And unlike Loki, they weren't all just in one place. And it wasn't a short amount of time either. It was over a span of years, and even now his actions took a toll on people's lives. 

Natasha sensed she'd interfered where she shouldn't have, for she sighed deeply and looked down. 

Loki took Tony's hand in his. "You don't have to bring it up. He told him knowing how much Tony hated thinking about it. What nightmares it caused him. 

"I'm sorry Tony." 

"You'd better be. If you could move past what I did then you can move past what Loki did. And if you can't then we're going to have a really tough time getting along from this point on." Tony looked at Natasha, his eyes more stern than usual. 

"What are you going to do when he turns on you like he did with his family?" 

"I'll take care of it. But right now that's not a concern to you or me for that matter. Now either drop the subject or leave." 

Natasha pursed her lips upset then turned and left. Bruce watched her then looked back at Tony for a moment. 

 

"I'd better make sure she's okay." 

"Make sure she doesn't kill you." 

Fenrir whined and said something in Old Norse that made Thor snort. "No you can't eat her." Fenrir said something else. "No you can't send her to Helheim either." Loki put his face in his hand with a chuckle. "Eat you."

Turning back to the others Loki gave them a smile. "Thank you for standing by us." 

"I don't like it when Nat gets mad. But I really, really don't like it when you get mad. And considering you can do worse things than kill me, I'll take my chances siding with you." Clint shrugged and hid a shudder. He'd already heard about Loki turning Tony and Fury into women. He didn't even want to think of what the trickster would do to him. 

"You know what? I'll buy you all drinks!" Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly. "Of course they're going to stand by us. Us guys need to stick together." 

"Don't push it Tony. It goes beyond that. Natasha's been acting a little weird lately." Steve sighed a bit in thought. 

Loki went back to picking at his grapes. When it dawned on him, "Thor, where's my sword?"

"Room mine. I hide." Fenrir told him.

"Why does he talk like that? Thor had to pretty much just translate Old Norse for us but I still say your kid called me a hamster." Clint accused. 

"You get used to it, don't worry." Tony shrugged as he looked at Clint then at Fenrir. "Besides, isn't he just the sweetest? You know what he calls me? Blue..."

"Yes, yes, Blue Heart, we all know." Steve answered exasperated. Everyone had heard this nickname countless times already, and it seemed Tony wasn't tired of telling them how awesome it sounded. The billionaire grinned and stood tall. 

"Yes, and you'd better remember it." 

"Our child will be able to do sorcery as well as I can." Loki smiled eating another strawberry. "Seems the child won't be an inventor this time around." Loki chuckled. 

Tony pouted and looked away. 

"We'll see about that. This kid will be so freaking smart even I won't be able to put up with him!" 

Steve laughed and shook his head. "You really are strange Stark." The super soldier took a seat at the island. "What are you going to do about Natasha?"

"Nothing. Either she's okay with this or she's not. I really don't care as long as she doesn't start any trouble." 

Clint looked at Loki and wondered how he knew what he did. "How do you know the kid will do magic?" The archer asked. 

"Because I can't use my powers. At first the child held a small amount of magic to protect itself now it holds all my magic which means when he or she is born Barton if you anger the child in any way I'm not turning your hair color back." Loki chuckled at the idea of Barton with pink hair.

Bruce came back into the kitchen with the others. "She's grudge holding for Phil." 

Tony bit at his lip slightly, and he could feel the air in the room stiffen. Of course that's what this was about. It wasn't as if she loved the man, but Natasha had a sense of loyalty that amazed Tony sometimes. 

"I should have guessed as much." 

"But we were all there when that happened. And we've all moved on, why can't she?" Clint looked at Bruce, though he didn't expect an answer. 

Loki hung his head. That was what had led to him first trying to jump off the roof. That and everything else he'd done. A life for a life right? 

And Loki had lived plenty of life times in the eyes of mortals. Fenrir sensed the change in his father's mood and nudged at him. 

"Hey, don't start getting all depressed on us now." Tony held Loki close and rubbed his back gently. "You weren't thinking clearly when all that happened. And it was a long time ago."

"We were all upset when it happened but come on; even the dude's family has forgiven you already." Clint gripped Loki's shoulder kindly, though he wasn't sure if it would help. 

Loki stayed silent but nodded. Some people could forget and others could forgive after a while and some just needed to hear it. Loki slipped out of Tony's arms and down the hall to retrieve something just in case things didn't go his way before jumping on the elevator and heading down to see if he could still catch Natasha. 

"Loki?" Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"You can't fix everything Tony." 

"Shut up Cap. I can fix everything." The brunette looked out the window, his mind going miles away. Then Bruce gripped his shoulder kindly and smiled. 

"It's okay. You know Natasha will get over it eventually." 

"Agent Romanoff." Loki caught up to her finally stopping her. 

"The others have managed to get past what I did and they didn't hear it from me some people don't. I'm not going to tell you that you have to accept it, but I'm sorry for what I did to your Agent Coulson." 

Natasha stood with her back to Loki for a moment before turning. Her gaze was cold and her voice steady as she spoke. 

"You may have fooled everyone else with your apologies and your 'redemption', but you don't fool me. You still refer to us as weak, and you talk about humans like we aren't worth a second glance from you. And you expect me to believe that you're sorry?" The red-head's voice shook slightly, but she kept her gaze locked with Loki's. "You betrayed your family and tried to destroy my home. And it's going to take a lot more than words before I believe you've actually changed." 

"I won’t force you to change your mind about me but stop taking your anger out on the others." with that Loki left her where she was.

Back at the tower Clint looked at the calendar on the wall and frowned. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit what? Oh shit is never good so what?" Bruce asked.

"Did you guys see the date?" Clint asked pointing at the calendar.

Everyone looked over his shoulder and understood a bit better now. The anniversary of Phil's death was two days from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a silence between all of them. Tony sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I guess that’s why she’s been so much pissier lately.” 

“Maybe we should talk to her?” 

“Nah, no amount of talking is going to get through to Nat. You just need to let her cool down. 

Outside, Natasha felt tears prick her eyes. She wiped them away and walked over to her car, not about to give anyone the satisfaction of having made her cry. 

Loki entered the floor a few moments later Fenrir bounding over to him. "I cannot force her to accept my apologies for the past and I won't force her to forgive me." Loki said taking a seat next to Tony at the island. 

"She'll have to get over it eventually. She forgave me, she got over Bruce, and she'll get over you. It's just going to take more time is all." Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder and tried to comfort him. He knew how much things like this got to him, even if Loki denied it. Bruce smiled a bit and offered his own words. 

"Don't take it too personally. There are still times when Natasha won't come near me without a gun." 

"Wait, what about that time we went to the beach?" Steve looked at Bruce puzzled. 

"What happened at the beach?" Loki looked to Tony for answers trying to forget about the Russian as best as possible. 

Clint and Tony shared a sly little grin then looked at Steve. 

"Trust me Cap, you don't want to know where she had her gun." Clint patted Steve on the shoulder and man paled slightly. 

Tony chuckled then looked at Loki. "This was a while ago. See, Nat's paranoid as hell, so she always has a gun or three. And she was wearing an itty-bitty little black bikini that day, so Clint and I had fun figuring out where she hid it." The playboy grinned and earned a punch on the arm from Bruce. 

"Tony you know very well she had it in her bag!" 

Steve looked at Loki and for a moment wondered how could someone who looked like that really be dangerous without his powers. "Loki, just how dangerous are you without your powers?"

"Don't get me started on Loki. I've seen Thor without his powers and he made Phil's men look like kids in a sandbox. I've seen what Loki can do with his powers I don't want to know what he can do without them."

Loki chuckled in his usual way leaning closer to Tony, content as he tried to feed his husband blueberries. 

Tony smirked and ate a blueberry out of Loki’s hand before looking at Steve. “Don’t think that just because he doesn’t have powers that he’s weak Steve. You know what he used to do when I made him mad? He’d actually re-wire JARVIS.”

The super soldier’s eyes widened and he looked at Loki as if expecting him to do something horrible. “But how?” 

“He’s pretty smart with technology, especially now. I actually had to re-program JARVIS five times.” 

"Yes and if angered my brother can defeat me if he so pleased. Bare handed." Thor grinned. He was proud to call Loki his brother. He wasn't like the others in Asgard which just made him feel better about having Loki as his sibling.

"I told you I'd save hanging you from the roof when I was eight months pregnant." Loki chuckled. 

“See? My honey is strong like ox.” Tony faked an accent then kissed Loki on the cheek, making sure to leave some blueberry juice on the god’s cheek. He smiled, his teeth stained from the berries, and Tony relaxed there with Loki. 

“I’d love to stay but I should get going.” Bruce stood and nodded his head at his friends. “I’ll see you all soon.” 

"Good bye Doctor." Loki rubbed his face on Tony's shirt to get the juice off making his husband laugh. 

"Food too?" Fenrir asked from the other side of the counter. Loki chuckled but tossed his son a slice of the apple anyway before eating one himself. 

“Hey, I was gonna ask, that crazy bitch that attacked Tony; there’s no way she had some other plan right?” 

He’d forgotten about that. Tony’s smile faltered a bit as he looked at Clint then at Loki, his eyes nervous. “Nah, Loki killed her. Trust me; I saw it, most of it anyway.”

“But you don’t think that was too easy?” Steve went slightly pale as he spoke. He didn’t like the idea of magic, mostly because it was something so complex he couldn’t make sense of it. The soldier looked at Loki, his eyes pleading for answers. “She’s gone for good, right?” 

"Yes, Amora is gone now and there will be no further threat from her or Nelheim. Nelheim cannot afford another war. Hela smashed Amora's hourglass and burned the remains she will not be back." Loki assured them. 

Tony sighed dramatically then grinned wide again. “Good. Last thing I need is some random crazy woman after me.” 

“Hah! Yeah, you’ve got enough of that with your old girlfriends.” Clint laughed then stood. “I’ll see you guys around.” 

“I think I’d better go too. Later.” Clint and Steve got into the elevator and left. 

The only ones left were Fenrir and Thor. As if reading his brother's mind Thor grabbed a few apples from the fridge. "Come nephew we have much seeing sights to do." Thor told him.

Once they were gone Loki smiled shifting in his seat a bit and placing a kiss to Tony's neck. "And that's leaves the two of us."

“Mmh, that does huh? All alone in this big empty house with nothing but a bunch of furniture and time to ourselves.” Tony chuckled and pulled Loki close, kissing his neck lightly. “I wonder what we could do?”

"I could think of a few things but the one at the top of the list involves less clothing." Loki smirked letting his hand drift south to rub Tony through his jeans.

A throaty moan left Tony and his hips bucked into the touch. He ran his lips along Loki’s neck then started pulling up his shirt. “Oooh, I like that idea already.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki deeply. 

Loki pulled away from Tony and started to make his way for the bedroom only to be caught against the wall with his arms pinned above his head. 

“Not trying to get away from me, right?” Tony smirked and kissed his husband again. He ran his hands along Loki’s chest and flicked the god’s nipples, humming in his throat when he heard Loki moan. The brunette ground his hips against Loki hard, a moan catching in his throat. 

"Now why would I do that?" Loki moaned. His jeans got tighter as Tony ground their hips together. "Why would I ever leave?"

“I dunno. Why would you?” The playboy sighed out against Loki’s neck before reaching down and giving Loki’s ass a squeeze. 

"I couldn't because I'd have no reason too." Loki pulled Tony in for a kiss wrapping his legs around the man's waist. Looks like they weren't making it to the bedroom after all. 

“Good.” He tugged on Loki’s lower lip just enough to hurt then pinned the god to the ground. Tony was starting to feel light headed as he ground against Loki harder and he soon got rid of both their shirts. 

Loki shivered under Tony's touch as little gasps and moans fell from his lips. "I love you." 

“I love you more.” Tony kissed Loki then made his way down the god’s body, nibbling and licking at his skin and leaving marks until he reached Loki’s stomach. The brunette paused there for a moment, and planted a tender kiss on Loki’s stomach. “I love you too.” He chuckled then tugged down Loki’s pants. 

Loki relaxed at the kiss Tony had placed on his stomach. He felt the magic respond as Tony continued further. Loki encouraged him on. 

Tony finished pulling off the rest of Loki’s clothes then looked him over slowly. He bit his lower lip and kissed Loki’s sharp hips, slowly making his way to the god’s erect member. “Aw, is that for me?” The playboy chuckled and suckled on the head. 

Loki gasped and trembled as Tony took him in. His fingers laced in the dark hair as he bit his lip. 

Tony hummed around Loki’s member as he sucked more, taking the whole thing into his mouth before pulling back slowly. He looked up at the god, and smiled at the look on his face. He traced his tongue along the organ and nibbled lightly on the vein. 

"Anthony, please. I want to feel you pressed against me. In me. I want you." Loki gave Tony a whole different meaning to the term silver tongue whenever he spoke like that. 

 

He could listen to Loki talk like that forever. Tony felt a shudder run through him and he got over Loki, kissing his husband hungrily. “I love it when you talk like that.” The playboy made quick work of his pants and briefs then got between Loki’s legs. 

Loki's green eyes locked with Tony's as he pulled the man’s face close rot his. Loki captured Tony's lips between his teeth biting down slightly before kissing him. Loki pushed his hips up against Tony's seeking friction. 

Tony pressed against Loki, his breathing shaky. He reached a hand down and pressed his fingers against Loki’s entrance, teasing the tight skin until it started to loosen. 

Loki arched his back pressing Tony's fingers just a bit further. There was no denying it now. He was completely in love with this man. Everything about him from his hair to his toes. 

Tony pushed his finger into the accepting body under him and trailed kisses from one of Loki’s shoulders to the other. “Heh! Hopefully our kid won’t have your stamina.” He chuckled and kissed to Loki’s chest, capturing a nipple between his teeth. 

"If it does you'll be the one having trouble keeping up." Loki teased digging his nails into Tony's shoulders.

Tony hissed at the feeling of Loki’s nails on his skin and tugged on his husband’s nipple. He teased the nub then turned to its twin and gave it similar treatment. By now he had two fingers deep inside Loki, stretching the god out. 

Loki whimpered as Tony teased the other nipple. "Please Anthony." Loki's hands gripped at the carpet behind his head. He knew Tony knew what playing with his nipples would do to him. 

“Please what babe?” Tony’s voice was husky as he spoke and he continued teasing Loki’s nipples, leaving them wet and rigid. He pushed his fingers in deeper until he felt them press against Loki’s prostate. 

"Ah!" Loki screamed arching into Tony's touch further trying to bring that spark of pleasure back again. "Please Tony. I need you, want you. Please. I can't hold on much longer." 

“With pleasure.” Tony pulled his fingers out of Loki before thrusting into him suddenly; biting his lip at how good it felt. He paused for a moment then kissed Loki as he started rocking his hips. 

Loki rocked his hips in earnest to meet Tony's with each thrust. His face buried in Tony's Shoulder as he felt himself so close to coming. 

Tony thrust harder into his husband, his breath hot against the god’s neck as he felt the pleasure pool in his stomach. He tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair, kissing and biting his at his pale skin. 

"Anthony!" Loki came with a scream as his nails dug into Tony's back as he came between them. 

Tony moaned out as he came deep inside Loki, his body shuddering all over until the orgasm washed away and he lay limp on top of his husband. “Oh my God that was amazing.” He chuckled and propped himself up to look into Loki’s face. 

Loki smiled before it turned into a frowned and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Loki shoved the heels of his hands into his eyes trying to whip away the tears. 

Tony looked at his husband worried and nuzzled his face against Loki’s neck softly. “What’s wrong?” He didn’t like seeing Loki like this. 

"I'm gonna turn fat and hideous and you're not going to want anything to do with me." Loki sobbed. He could see it now. Now Tony would be looking at him in disgust at how fat he'll be. 

He didn’t mean to laugh, but Tony couldn’t help it. He moved Loki’s hands out of the way and kissed his face softly, the salty taste of tears against his lips. “Who told you that? Babe I don’t care if you turn into a sea cow; I’ll always love you. And I’ll always want everything to do with you.” 

"Do you promise?" Tony was going to have to realize that moods like this came with a pregnant spouse and with everything that had happened and all the business with Natasha, who's to say Tony wouldn't look at Loki and change his mind about the god? It was so easy to just walk away. 

“Of course I do. I promised that when we got married, remember?” Tony kissed Loki softly and held him close. “Besides, you’re not going to be fat forever, so why are you so scared?” 

Loki didn't answer the question because he knew full well that it was his own insecurities. "I love you." Loki whipped away his tears a bit more before placing a kiss to Tony’s lips. 

Tony kissed back softly and smiled against Loki’s lips. “I love you too Reindeer Games.” He chuckled and pulled Loki up, carrying him into their room. He set the god down on the bed and snuggled up to him. 

Loki smiled at the nickname, knowing full well he hated it. But he knew it was a sign of affection. After lying in the bed snuggled with Tony for a while Loki spoke, "We'll have to start fixing the room across the hall into a nursery."

“I’ll get it all set up. Hmm, what colors should I use?” Tony rested his head against Loki’s chest, his fingers tangled in his husband’s hair.   
"I'm helping too. Don't think that just because I'm pregnant I can do anything." Loki told him.

Thinking of what colors to do the room in he thought neutral would be the best way to go since they wouldn't know if it would be boy or girl until the baby was born.

"How about neutral colors, like yellow, green and beige?" 

The brunette chuckled and kissed Loki’s clavicle. “Yes of course. All right, neutral it is. I’ll make the most amazing crib anybody’s ever seen.” The thought of finally having a family, something to call his own was making Tony feel dizzy. 

"Don’t overdo it." Loki told him knowing Tony could get carried away when he was happy to do a project. Loki shifted a bit to get comfortable. His eyes closed as a smile spread across his lips. 

“I don’t overdo stuff. I make it more amazing than people are used to.” Tony replied simply and pulled the blankets over them both. “You gonna sleep for a while? I have some stuff to get started.” He didn’t want to leave bed, but he did promise Bruce that he would at least pretend to get some work done. 

"Not sleeping, listening." Loki told him as Loki let his fingers trails lazy lines over his stomach. 

Tony kissed Loki softly before getting out of the bed. “I’ll let you bond with our kid for a little while.” He grinned and pulled on some clothes. 

“I’ll just be down in the lab for a couple hours, shouldn’t take too long.” 

Loki nodded with a sleepy smile. Maybe he would take a nap. "Don't blow anything up." Loki chuckled as Tony hurled a pillow towards him. 

“Science Loki, it’s all for science!” Tony huffed out his chest then headed into his lab. “JARVIS connect me to Bruce. Let’s see what we need to get done.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Of course Sir.” In a moment Bruce’s face popped up on one of the screens and the two began exchanging information. 

Loki shook his head, turning over and snuggling down into the warmth Tony had left behind in his wake. Reaching for the fur pelt he pulled that over him as well and settled down to sleep. 

“You’re sure you can get them working again?” 

“Bruce I’m a scientific genius. I can make anything work again. It might take a little while though. I didn’t think the cubes would displace so much energy like that.” Tony looked over his stats then ran his fingers through his hair. “You get one I’ll get the other one?” 

Bruce chuckled and gave a small nod. “Sounds like a plan. How’s Loki doing?” 

“Oh he’s fine. Heh! Really fine.” Tony smirked at his own words as he spoke, but Bruce didn’t question. He knew better. 

"Have you set him up for a doctor's appointment or are you two going back and forth to Asgard? I mean I don't know how they do it up there so?" Bruce looked to his friend.

There was a knock at the bedroom door but it had been pointless as Fenrir jumped onto the bed waking Loki up. "Gifts." He smiled.

Thor was holding a large crate. "Mother and Father have sent some things from our infanthood." the golden haired god smiled. 

“I hadn’t really thought about that. I’ll have to ask Loki to make sure.” Tony went over a few more numbers then sighed. “I’m really going to be a dad.” He grinned and tapped a few things on his computer. “You think I’ll make a good dad?” The brunette looked at Bruce as he asked this. 

"You've said it yourself: you are not your father. I have faith in you and so does Loki. Now have some faith in yourself because you are going to be a fantastic dad."

Loki looked at what their parents had sent: baby blankets, books, even a few toys. "Mother sent your crib as well if you decide to use it." Thor smiled.

"I brother big now?" Fenrir asked. 

“Thanks Bruce.” Tony smiled and ran several tests before sighing. “Well, looks like everything is running well again. Guess now we just have to wait for the energy to culminate again. How’s your cube looking?” 

"Pretty good on my end."

Thor had left not long after. Telling Loki the things their parents had said. "Feed me pap." Loki put everything away and managed some pants and a shirt.

"Come on Anthony needs to eat as well. Then you are going to start learning English and he's going to learn Old Norse." Loki chuckled. 

“Good, cube’s almost ready over here. Be sure to send me a text message when yours is done.” Tony pressed a few more buttons then looked at the energy cube. It glowed softly but still didn’t have a definite shape. He smiled at himself, marking off a small victory. 

Loki had dinner ready and set out on the table. He'd picked up the clothes he and Tony had left behind and let Fenrir help him cook. 

"Here you can start I'll be back in a few minutes." Loki grabbed Tony's plate and glass of water before venturing down to the lab to feed his husband. 

"Sir Mr. stark has brought your dinner." 

Tony looked over the screens in front of him then looked back at the cube. “Uh, just go ahead and let him in. Should be safe.” He didn’t look up from his work as he re-worked the stats and ran several tests again. He did however stop when he felt a cool kiss on his neck. “I love you a lot sometimes.” Tony turned to Loki with a smile. 

"As I you Beloved." Loki set Tony's meal down on a different table, one clean and free of husbands work. "Will you be much longer? I have something to show you." 

Tony took a bite of his dinner then looked at Loki. “I’m almost done. I just have to check the stats and make sure the energy waves are still stable.” He sighed and smiled a bit. “Bruce and I are working on an energy barrier for the city, just in case of little incidents like the Heklas.”

"Hopefully it won’t come to that." Loki hoped the king of Nelheim had enough sense to know not to attack Midgard again. 

“We’ll get attacked again by something. Seems to only happen here though.” Tony shrugged at the thought and finished his food. “Well anyway, we’ll have more energy cubes. I could probably make em into little star shapes.” The playboy chuckled. 

Loki collected the dishes. "Was that it or did you want some more?" he asked. He'd forgotten Tony’s apple for the day. 

“Ah, I think I’m good. I can’t think about food when I have so much work.” Tony smiled at his husband then stretched. “We still haven’t gone anywhere for the honeymoon yet. Got any places in mind?” 

"What's a honeymoon?" In Asgard they didn't have such things. Once married the couple left the homes of the parents and into one of their own. 

For the royal family when married Loki and Thor would have been given their own wing of the palace with plenty of rooms for when they had children and were usually left alone for three or four days after the wedding. 

“You know, a couple days to have for ourselves since we’re married. We go somewhere nice to be alone and do married-people things.” He grinned at his own words and raised his eyebrows playfully at Loki. “Do they not do that in Asgard?” 

"No. Well I don't think we see it on the same terms. In Asgard, a couple will leave the homes of their parent's and go to the one they will share together. The royal family well now that we're married we have an entire wing to ourselves, with a room for us and whatever children we produce." Loki explained.

"Do you think The Doctor would mind keeping Fenrir if it's only meant to be the two of us?"

“Bruce? I don’t think he’d mind too much, just as long as you explain Bruce’s anger issues to Fenrir. I’d hate for either of em to end up dead.”

Tony shuddered then kissed Loki’s cheek when he blinked. “I feel a little dizzy.” The playboy rubbed his temples then blinked. “Oh hey, I haven’t eaten one of those apples yet huh?” 

"No, you haven't. But like I said don't over to it." Loki kissed Tony's lips to head up stairs.

"Anthony, where does one go on a honeymoon?" 

“Wherever we want to go. I could take you to Europe, Asia, anywhere. I could take you all over the world if you want. We don’t even have to stay here.” The billionaire smiled and brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair slowly. 

"You decide; I'm not picky." Tony knew Midgard better then Loki did. He knew where the better parts of adventure were. 

The playboy grinned as if having been given permission to something quite dangerous. “All right, I think I know where to take you.” He chuckled and kissed Loki before heading back upstairs. “So do your parents know we’re expecting?” 

"Yes they do. They sent a few things back with Thor, my crib being one of them. They are anxious to meet their grandson or daughter." 

“I’m pretty anxious too. Can’t wait to hold me little blue baby.” Tony leaned down and kissed Loki’s stomach.

“Sir, you have a call from Ms. Potts.” 

“Oh! Put her through.” Pepper’s face appeared on a screen, a little smile on her lips. 

“So when were you going to tell me Loki was pregnant? How far along?” The red-head smiled at the couple, her eyes tired. 

Loki smiled and turned to Tony, "I thought you told her Anthony?" 

"Mrs. Potts we are within the first month of this pregnancy and if I'm right-which I usually am-then this child should arrive between February 10 to the 20th." 

“Well I’m happy for you two. Are you going to have a baby shower? I could help you set it up.” 

“Pep, we haven’t even gone on our honey moon yet. But thanks for the offer.” He grinned and held Loki close. “You can be there for the delivery if you want.”

“I’d be honored.” She giggled lightly. 

"I don't think that be wise. Not that we wouldn't want you there Ms. Potts, but the process which I choose to use is a bit well. Home done."

Loki explained. "Why would you give a baby a shower? They are meant to have baths until at least five years of age." Loki said.

Fenrir appeared looking over Loki and Tony's shoulder. "Face pretty." Fenrir smiled looking at the screen. 

Pepper blushed a bit at Fenrir’s words and giggled. “It’s not like that Loki. A baby shower is a little party you have before the baby is born.”

“I think you should do it. You’d get so much junk from everybody.” Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

Loki hummed. "Alright then we can have one, but a small one, please." Loki stated running his fingers through Fenrir's wild locks as the boy sniffed about. 

Pepper laughed at the sight and nodded. “All right, what would be a good day for it?” 

“After the honey moon.” Tony interrupted as he rocked Loki slightly, a smug grin on his face. 

"Ms. Potts, is it a bad idea that I let him choose where we go? We don't have honeymoons in Asgard." Loki said. 

Pepper gave Tony a skeptical look. “Tony.”

“What? I’m not going to do anything inappropriate! We’re just going to go out of the country for a little while before more aliens decide to try and kill us.” Tony shrugged, though he couldn’t hide the cheeky smile plastered on his face. Pepper knew Tony wouldn’t do anything dangerous, but she also knew Tony well enough to know it would be one crazy honey moon. 

“I would just be very careful about what you eat or drink while you’re gone. And remember you do have full authority to turn him into a woman again if he crosses you.” 

“How did you…!?” Tony trailed off, his mouth hanging open and he looked away upset as Pepper giggled. 

Loki smiled. "Thank you Ms. Potts."

"Go away? Can't go. Love you." Fenrir wrapped his arms around Loki's torso tears in his eyes. 

“Aw come on Fenrir, we’re not going away forever. It’s just going to be for a few weeks.” Tony ruffled Fenrir’s hair then chuckled at Loki. “Just the two of us out on some small island where the world can’t reach us.”

“Don’t drink anything out of a coconut that he offers you Loki.” Pepper shook her head with a smile then said goodbye before hanging up. 

"Noted Ms. Potts." Loki said his expression going worried as Fenrir clung to him. "Come on my son." Loki started to lead the kid away. 

Tony watched Loki lead Fenrir away then went and got himself a drink. He took a big gulp and looked at the apples on the counter top. 

Strange how something he hated was allowing him to live forever, but he supposed that was just how life worked. The playboy waited a moment before going over to Loki, keeping his distance. 

Loki explained everything to Fenrir in Old Norse. "It's not forever I promise. Have I ever broken my promises?" Loki asked. Fenrir shook his head.

"I love you my great wolf." Loki started to sing something to him in a language that Fenrir understood and laid down too. 

Tony watched from the door way, his eyes glazed with a dreamy look. He could almost see Loki cooing their child like that. He smiled to himself and went back to the kitchen and took a seat. 

“Sir, are you not supposed to eat an apple now?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it.” Tony swatted the air then grabbed an apple. 

Loki tucked the covers around Fenrir’s form and left him to sleep. "Jarvis, ring the doctor for me please."

“Right away Mr. Stark.” 

Tony stared off into deep space as he sat at the island still, a half-eaten apple in his hand. His mind wondered from his children with Loki to memories of himself. He didn’t like thinking about his past much, but it liked to sneak into his mind nonetheless. ‘This is your legacy Tony…’ The brunette blinked as he finally snapped out of his thoughts and he sighed. 

Loki smiled as he ended the call. Wandering into the kitchen he found Tony with a half-eaten apple staring into space. "Something wrong Anthony?"

Tony looked at Loki and smiled a bit then took another bite of his apple. “Nah, I was just thinking. We’re going to have to baby-proof the house.” Tony thought of something off the top of his head to tell Loki. He didn’t want the god to worry, especially not over something as trivial as bad memories. 

“It won’t be that bad. Move a few things. Put a better lock on the door to the lab. Keep other doors closed. And down grade the furniture. Not that hard Handsome.” 

Tony chuckled and relaxed in the embrace. “You know, you’re the reason my ego has been growing so much lately.” The billionaire turned his head and kissed Loki’s cheek. “So, shall we start packing for our honey moon? Cause there’s several places I want to take you.” 

“All right then. Oh hey, pack something really sexy for yourself by the way.” He grinned mischievously then finished packing his things. 

“Sir, the plane is ready and waiting.”

“Thank you JARVIS. Be sure to keep the tower locked down and only transfer really, really, really important calls to me. If it’s anything short of impending doom, I don’t care.”

"Of course sir and Dr. Banner is here for Fenrir." Jarvis told him.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki walked into Fenrir's room rousing him from his sleep.

“You two don’t like staying here huh?” Bruce walked into the living room and smiled at Tony. 

“Oh come on Brucey, we’re entitled to a honey moon. Besides, it’ll only be a few weeks.” 

“Hah, right.” 

"He won't be any trouble." Loki told him. He'd explained everything to Fenrir. "You'll be fine Fenrir. I'll call every night if it makes it better. I love you my great wolf." 

“You two take care then.” Bruce looked at Fenrir slightly tentative. He knew the odds of losing his temper were slim to none, but he was nervous nonetheless. “Ready to go?” 

“I know I am.” Tony grabbed his and Loki’s bags and started heading out. “We’ve got places to see, let’s go!” 

"We’ll be back." Loki told Fenrir. "Thank you Doctor." 

“Not a problem.” He smiled and waved as Loki and Tony left then looked at Fenrir. “Hope you don’t mind being stuck with me.”


	24. Chapter 24

Tony drove out to the plane and quickly got on. “Finally some time alone. Well, more alone than usual.” He sniggered at his own comment. 

Fenrir smiled at Bruce.

"We were alone at the tower. But getting fresh air would be far better." Loki sat down next to Tony with a glass of cranberry juice. So much for wine at romantic dinners. "So where are we going?" 

“Oh you’ll see. I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Tony smiled playfully and sipped some juice as well. If he tried really hard, he could pretend it didn’t taste awful. 

Loki huffed but noticed the wince on his husbands face. “Anthony It can't taste that bad considering that green stuff you drink taste absolutely foul." 

“True, but I’ve been drinking that longer, I’m used to it. This stuff is…yeah.” Tony set his cup down then looked out the window. “Besides, it’s not like you like this stuff either.” 

"Excuse me but I happen to love cranberry juice. Far better than that horse piss you call apple juice." Loki smirked. 

Tony ran his tongue along his teeth then stood and kissed Loki deeply, letting his tongue venture through the god’s mouth before suddenly pulling back. “Hey, I like that horse piss.” He smirked back then sat down. 

Loki smiled as Tony pulled away from him. "That may be so but do you really want to have a round here on the plane with the pilot only separated by a curtain and a very thin door?"

“Heh! They’ve caught me doing worse things. Besides, they don’t have to watch if they don’t like it. This is my plane.” Tony shrugged and grabbed a green water bottle from the mini fridge. 

"Oh I don't think I want to know." Loki smirked sipping his juice letting his hand rest on his stomach. His magic was swirling around again. Loki smiled. 

Tony took a large swig of the green drink and looked at Loki. “That’s an adorable look for you.” He smiled and walked over, kneeling beside Loki and placing his hand over the god’s hand. “I don’t know if you can hear me yet kiddo, but I’m the good looking one.” 

"Yeah if you ever wonder where your massive ego comes from you and blame the good looking one." Loki smirked laughing at the look on Tony's face. We'll have to make a trip to Asgard in five weeks because my clothes aren't going to fit." Loki sighed. 

“I was just going to get you some cute maternity clothes from here. But if you wanna make a quick stop back at your place we can.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki’s lips lightly before sitting back in his seat. “I could have had em custom made, something in green and gold.” The brunette looked up as his mind began to wonder to images of Loki in maternity clothes and he smiled. 

"I will take a look but I prefer the clothes from home. A bit of magic on them and I won't have to constantly keep getting new ones every time I get bigger." Loki smiled fondly. “But then again we do have to go because I need to see the healer for a few things." Loki told him leaning on his shoulder. 

“We’ll go as soon as our honey moon’s over. I wanna enjoy my time with just the two of you.” Tony chuckled and rubbed his knuckles against Loki’s stomach gently. It was faint, but Tony could feel something swirling under Loki’s skin. 

"You're not going to be taking pictures of me constantly just so you can show me how big I'm getting are you?" Loki asked. He kinda wished he hadn't because for all he knew he just put the idea into his husband's head.

A big grin split Tony’s face. “That’s a great idea! Why didn’t I think of that sooner? I can take pictures every month.” Tony rubbed his chin as he thought of how the pictures would look and how he could set them up as a collage. In an instant he’d pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures of Loki. 

Loki took the phone and tossed it away to the other chair. "Now take a picture." Loki grinned in his usual way. 

The playboy faked a hurt pout as he sat back. “Oh no, how will I ever get pictures of you now? It’s not like I have the whole plane rigged with cameras or anything that are constantly getting footage of you. Or like I already had JARVIS save them. Poor me, no pictures!” Tony covered his face and whimpered then grinned at Loki. 

"Oh you great ass. Those pictures will stay between you me and Jarvis until I say otherwise." Loki glared kissing his husband. 

Tony laughed and kissed back. “Oh whatever, you know you want pictures too. And we can show em to our kid so he or she can see how beautiful you look like this.” He smiled then looked out the window as the plane began its descent. 

"You are evil sometimes. I'm, going to be fat and huge. Are you going to tell me where we are now?" Loki asked looking out the window. 

“You’re going to be a fat and huge amazing god. You’re going to be the most amazing looking pregnant man I ever saw. And we, my dear, are in China.” Tony grinned and tapped the small window. “I thought it would be a nice change from New York.” 

"China?" Loki asked. "Now I see why you wanted to get clothes from here. Not to mention Barton did make a snide remark about how our clothes looked like we were from the middle ages." Loki liked the clothes from Asgard they were comfortable. 

“It’s really a nice place. I think you’ll like the change of scenery. You know something other than the Ye Olde Time stuff you’re always wearing.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki then got off the plane with him, a cab waiting for them. A smiling woman stepped out and bowed her head to Tony then the both of them began chatting away. 

"You weren't complaining about it when you wanted some clothes for yourself." Loki told him following him off the plane. 

“But I don’t dress like that all the time. Babe, this is Min. Min, this is my husband, Loki.” 

“So happy to have you two here. Come, I got everything prepared for you. It has been a long time since we saw you here, Tony Stark.” 

“I’ve been preoccupied.” Tony shrugged and wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist as they got into the car. They rode out of the city and into a mountainous area, low fog hanging in the air. 

In the car Loki leaned on Tony trying to get comfortable. He needed a good stretch. "So what do you have planned for our adventures Beloved?" 

 

“I’m going to show you around. We’ll spend a few days here then go to Europe. I’ll take you all over the place as we can take stupid pictures.” Tony grinned and looked out as they arrived at a house in the mountains.

“I hope it is to your liking, Tony Stark and Loki Stark. Enjoy your stay.” Min bowed her head again then left. 

"Thank you." Loki told the woman. He looked around the house with a smile. It was spacious. "This place is beautiful." 

“I thought you might like it.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “She really did a good job with it too. But Min’s been trying to get me to come back here for a long time now.” He shrugged and looked around, chuckling when he saw something etched over the door frame of the bedroom. “Very funny.” 

"What does it say?" Loki called having ventured further into the house and out to the garden. The garden was defiantly impressive. He was going to miss this one. It was far better than New York.

“Min thinks she’s being cute. It says ‘room of the baby-maker.’ Guess Pepper told her I knocked you up.” Tony shook his head with a grin and walked over to Loki. “Nice huh?”

"I don't know how many times Ms. Potts thinks I'm going to let your knock me up but I can assure you that that room will live up to its name the second time around." Loki laughed.

“Oh come on, let her dream.” Tony chuckled and sighed out content as it began to rain. “You wanna rest first? Or do you want to see around?”

"I was hoping to get out for a bit but looks like the rain has other plans for us. How about dinner and a movie tonight?"

“Sounds good to me. Oh, there’s this place I need to take you to. They make the most amazing fried snake dumplings.” Tony licked his lips at the thought of the food. 

"Fried snake?" Loki asked. Loki wasn't sure if he should go anywhere near it. 

“Trust me, it tastes amazing. Kind of like chicken but a lot more tender.” The playboy grinned and went into the kitchen. “Now I know you think I’m hopeless at cooking, but I’ve got this recipe down.” Tony cracked his fingers and began pulling out vegetables and other ingredients. 

Loki shook his head with a sigh and wandered into the kitchen keeping his distance as he watched Tony work. 

"Mr. Stark I must remind you to call and check on Fenrir he's rather worried."

"Hello Jarvis." Loki greeted at the familiar voice. 

“You go ahead and call Bruce. Tell him I say hi.” Tony grinned and kept cooking. 

This wasn’t as bad as he thought. Bruce sat on the touch with Fenrir, having finally relaxed after a while. They’d started watching a movie when Fenrir had begun to whimper about missing Loki and suddenly hugged Bruce tight. The man didn’t have the heart to pull away, so he simply stayed there. 

Loki spoke to Fenrir in Old Norse the words passing between them quickly enough as they talked. It came to Loki at that moment what the doctor could do to keep the wolf occupied. "Perhaps you could try your hand at teaching him English?" Loki suggested.

“I think I’ll do that. I’ve been trying a little bit with just basic things like foods or places.” Bruce chuckled slightly. “He clings to me a lot at night. I kinda feel bad for you now; your kid is strong.” 

"That's my boy." Loki said proudly. "He had to keep his looks and strength from somewhere. And be aware Doctor that Fenrir works better when he isn't pressured to hard." 

“I’ll keep that in mind. How are you guys enjoying the honey moon so far?” Bruce groaned a bit as Fenrir suddenly hugged him tighter. Clearly he was excited to be hearing from his dad. 

"Anthony is cooking dinner and I'll have to speak to Ms. Potts about her sense of humor. Anthony says hello." 

“Ah, he’s trying to cook again huh? Other than pancakes I don’t think he knows how to do anything else.” Bruce chuckled a bit. “What did Pepper do?”

“I can hear you talking about me!” Tony called out from the kitchen and put the last details on their dinner. 

"He claims this is by recipe. And she had the master suite labeled 'the baby-maker'." Loki chuckled as he heard his husband call from the kitchen about their comments. 

Bruce laughed at the baby-maker bit and shook his head. “Pepper did that? Well that’s new! Are you sure Tony didn’t do it?” 

Tony set the table in the other room and smiled to himself when he was satisfied. 

“Well considering how much time she’s spent around Tony I’m not surprised. He really rubbed off on her, for better or for worse.” 

“Hey babe, dinner’s ready.” Tony walked over to his husband and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

"I have to go eat. Fenrir let the doctor breath please. I love you my great wolf. Good night. Thank you again Doctor." Loki told him. 

“Have fun you two!” 

“Does Fenrir miss you?” Tony chuckled a bit and sat at the table. He loved the idea of going traditional in China, but kneeling all the time was hell on his legs. So he opted for a normal table with chairs instead. 

Loki hung up. "Yes he misses me. He's taken to hugging the doctor in my place the doctor feels sorry for me because of his strength." Loki sat down. "Smells good."

“Of course it does, I made it.” The playboy smiled and took a bite of his food. “Mm, well Bruce is good for bone crushing hugs. I remember Thor grabbed him like that once before you came here. You were still missing I guess and he came here looking for you.” Tony laughed at the memory. “And I guess he just needed a hug cause he grabbed Bruce and wouldn’t let go!” 

Loki chuckled. "Fenrir may be large and strong but he is quick and smart as are all my children. And he can be very gentle at times." Loki smiled.

“Well he is your son. And from what I’ve seen of you it’s only obvious your kids are just as amazing.” Tony smiled and took another bite from his dumplings. He served himself some tea and took a sip, enjoying the smooth taste. 

Loki poked at the dumpling wondering if he should really give it a go. "It’s a snake?" Loki stated.

Tony blinked at the question and swallowed a mouthful of rice before shaking his head. “No, not these. I can’t fry snake to save my life. 

These are just pork and vegetable dumplings. Snake ones we’ll try tomorrow.” Tony gave a coquettish smirk then continued eating. 

Loki ate the vegetable ones first avoiding the pork as they seemed to make his stomach churn a bit at the thought of meat altogether. 

Tony chuckled a bit and quickly finished his meal. “So when are you going to start craving weird stuff like pickles and ice cream?” 

“I haven't a clue. It's been so long since I was last with child." Loki told him snatching one of Tony's vegetable dumplings for himself. Yup he wasn't eating meat for quite some time. 

“They’re good huh?” Tony grinned satisfied with himself and sipped his tea. “I learned how to make these on a business trip here a while back. That’s when I met Min. You know she used to hate me. Then she realized I was funding an education project here. After that she was like my best friend.” 

Loki made a mental note to get Tony some pregnancy books while they were out. If he could find them in English that was. Or perhaps he could just ask pepper to find them for him and have them sent over. He had a feeling Anthony would need them. 

It had finally stopped raining by the time they finished eating, so Tony took the opportunity to show Loki around. He took through secluded towns in the mountains, snapping a picture or two every so often. And he couldn’t help but notice how much the people ogled over Loki’s pale complexion. 

"Do I have something on my face or is it just me?" He'd noticed the strange stares he'd been getting from the towns people. They didn't seem to fear which was definitely a good sign. 

“Heh! Nah, they’re just amazed at how pale you are. In Asian culture that’s a big deal, getting the skin as milky white as possible. They also have a big thing with facial hair. You shoulda seen em the first time I passed through here.” Tony grinned and nodded to several people. “They want to know how you got so pale.” Tony couldn’t help chuckling a bit at the questions, most of which came from the women. 

"But Anthony you know why I'm this pale. This is just what I look like. I don't tan because I can't tan. As for facial hair I remedied that long ago with a few spells and salves. 

Again the playboy laughed and tried to explain that to the women, all whom only got more excited and inched slightly closer to Loki, as if doing so would bless them with pale complexions. Soon enough Tony took Loki to other towns before stopping by some shops in the cities.

“I’m thinking of getting another outfit from here. The last one I bought doesn’t fit me anymore.” 

He had to admit he did feel a bit vain that the woman were jealous of his skin. He'd always had pale skin and it was flawlessly smooth. "Do you know of a good tailor then?" Loki asked.


	25. Chapter 25

“Yeah, this crazy guy made my first outfit; all red and gold.” Tony chuckled and walked over to the man at the counter and two spoke for a moment. The lithe Chinese man then grabbed a tape measure and began measuring Tony, muttering to himself and occasionally getting mad at the air. “How do you want yours?” 

"Black and green, or green and gold. Either one is fine with me." Loki smiled as he saw a few girls staring. Winking at them he continued on his way with Tony. 

The girls blushed and giggled, their eyes never leaving Loki as they chatted to themselves about him, though not too quietly. Tony overheard them and frowned, a possessive gleam in his eyes. “Green and gold it is.” The playboy spoke to the man taking his measurements and the man quickly moved onto Loki. 

Loki saw the gleam in Tony's eye. "There’s no need to be jealous. The only one I’m going home with is you and you only." Loki assured his husband. 

“I’m not jealous.” Tony snapped at Loki’s words, and he was pretty sure his eyes were turning green. The brunette stood back as Loki’s measurements were taken and they soon left, waiting for their outfits to be made. “If we weren’t in public I’d have screwed you into the wall.” 

"Is that a promise?" Loki chuckled. He knew Tony was possessive at times. 

“No, it’s a threat. I saw you wink at those girls. And if you’re doing it to make me jealous it’s working. So stop.” Tony pouted threateningly as he pointed at his husband then kept walking him through several shops. He didn’t want to do something stupid in public, least of all in China. They could be more conservative than in America. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's middle resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Calm down beloved. They were only teenage girls and I was merely teasing. I swore myself to you and you only." Loki kissed the cheek of his husband. "I love you Anthony." 

The brunette bit on his inner lip, but felt his jealousy die down a little. “I’m not mad. And I know, we made our vows and all but…” Tony trailed off as he noticed more people ogling at Loki. His envy flared and the brunette half-dragged Loki to the tailor. “I don’t want people staring at you! It’s so God-damn rude!” 

"Perhaps it's better if we went home and left this place early." Loki suggested. He couldn't help his complexion or that the woman and girls would envy it so much. 

Tony glanced at Loki and started feeling guilty. He didn’t mean to make the god feel bad, but he couldn’t help it. Everyone they passed stared at Loki, ogling at his beautiful skin. And how soft it was, and how porcelain it looked. And how it felt cool against his own. Tony shook his head as he realized his mind was wondering just a little too far. 

Loki grabbed Tony's hand in his. "Thinking dirty thoughts?" Loki grinned at him. 

The playboy felt his face warm up and he looked away. “Of course not. I was just thinking about our outfits.” Tony grabbed the two outfits and paid before heading back home with Loki. “Why would I think dirty?” 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Anthony." Loki smirked as they headed home. As they came to the front they found a delivery man holding a box with Loki's name on it. Loki signed for the package. "Thank you." 

“Wait, what is that?” Tony looked at the box curiously then set their outfits down. 

"Something for you." Loki smiled as he popped the box open and handed tony one of the books called 'Guide to the pregnant spouse'. "I think you'll want to read those or at least skim through them." Loki told him. 

Tony took the book and flipped through it quickly before it tossing it onto the table. “We’re supposed to be relaxing, not reading. Besides, I’ll read em later.” Tony hugged Loki around the waist and put a warm hand on his husband’s stomach. 

"Reading is relaxing but what would be extremely relaxing is a hot bath. Now am I taking it alone or are you going to join me." Loki asked noticing Tony's new fascination with the for the moment still flat stomach. 

“Of course you’re not taking it alone, that’s the whole reason I’m here.” Tony grinned and guided Loki to the bathroom. The tub was sunken into the floor, and had a circular shape to it. The brunette peeled off his clothes then watched as Loki did the same. His eyes followed every curve up and down, reading each path of lean muscle. 

Loki ran the water hot to warm himself up a bit. "Bubbles or bath salts?" Loki asked peeling away the last of his clothing. The door was closed to keep the steam and heat in the room. 

“Mmh, let’s do bath salts.” Tony smiled then reached for the containers in the cupboard beside him. “There’s a couple here. Which one are you in the mood for?” 

"Lavender will do fine." Loki smiled sitting on the edge of the bath with his feet in the water. "Much better." Loki sat in the tub letting the heat warm him all the way through. He cast a look at Anthony. 

Tony grabbed the purple tinted canister and walked over to the tub, dropping some salt chucks into it before climbing in. He sighed at the warmth and let envelope him when he noticed Loki’s eyes on him. He grinned and slid over to Loki, kissing his shoulder. “Something on your mind?” 

Loki brought his wet hands up to run them through Tony's hair. Loki shook his head no. "Turn around and I'll wash your hair." Loki smiled.   
Tony stuck out his tongue playfully but turned. He sighed out softly as he felt Loki’s fingers through his hair, and closed his eyes. “Hmm, that feels nice.” 

Loki took his time washing Tony's hair. Running his fingers through the dark locks and scratching at his scalp gently as he worked. "Rinse." Loki told him. 

Tony had almost fallen asleep from the soft touches. He smiled to himself then ducked under the water, rinsing out the soap before coming back up again. “Want me to wash out your hair?” The brunette smiled at Loki. 

"Only if you wish too." Loki told him. The travel, the dinner the walking and now a hot bath was starting to settle through Loki and make him a bit sleepy. But he was enjoying the moment too much to want to leave it. 

Well of course he wished too. Tony smiled and settled himself behind Loki, washing his hair just as carefully as the god had done his. Tony tangled his fingers through Loki’s hair and massaged at his scalp, making plenty of bubbles atop the god’s head with the shampoo. 

Loki could fall asleep like this. He leaned into Tony's touch feeling sleep creep its way into his mind to the point he was beginning to nod off.

Tony chuckled in his throat and tilted Loki’s head back just enough to rinse the shampoo out. He kissed the tip of his husband’s nose, grinning when he saw it woke Loki. “You ready for bed?” 

"Sorry, but yes." Loki turned slightly to kiss Tony's lips before moving to the other side of the tub Loki got out picking up a towel from the rake and holding one out for Tony. 

Tony took the towel and dried off before pulling on his clothes. “It’s fine. The bed I got us is heaven to sleep on.” He grinned and set the towel to the side. 

Loki slipped into a pair of sleeping pants and toweled off his hair as best he could before getting into bed next to Tony. "Oh you were right this is heaven." Loki smirked snuggling up to Tony's frame. 

“Told you.” Tony smiled and held Loki close, quickly feeling his eyes close. He really loved this bed, and was starting to think he’d take it back with them to New York when the left. 

Loki slept well into the next morning was still awake before Tony. Slipping out of his husbands arms Loki went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. 

He refused to wake up. Tony snugged up to his pillows more and tried to get himself back to dreaming. The playboy soon dozed off again, and a rather stupid grin curved his lips as he began to dream. 

Loki decided to make waffles instead of pancakes this morning. Once the waffles were done he put them onto one plate with maple syrup a side of fruit and orange juice on a tray before making his way to the bedroom. 

He was having the best dream ever. Tony let out a soft moan and snuggled further under the blankets. In his dream he was making love to his husband and God if it wasn’t hot. The lithe trickster rode Tony hard, and they shared steaming kisses between panted breaths. 

Stepping into the bedroom Loki smiled as he saw how Tony snuggled down into the covers and sheets of the bed. Setting down the tray carefully he sat on the edge of the bed. "Anthony." Anthony, wake up."

“Mmh, don’t stop…” The brunette mumbled in his sleep, enjoying his dream more than he should have. In his dream, he pinned Loki to the bed and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. Pale thighs were wrapped around his waist and Tony leaned over his husband. ‘Loki…’ The god smiled and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair before speaking. ‘Anthony…wake up…’ 

Loki leaned in close kissing his husband on the cheek. His mumbling was incoherent. "I have breakfast ready." 

Tony grumbled as the dream faded and his brows furrowed before he opened his eyes. “Aw.” He sighed and looked up then smiled when he saw Loki. “I just had an amazing dream about you.” 

"Oh really, and what was I doing?" Loki asked thinking what Anthony had been dreaming about him a few months along large with child and about ready to pop. 

“You know that amazing thing you do with your tongue? Well you did that, and then you got on top of me and oh my God it felt amazing! I’m pretty sure we need to wash the sheets now though.” Tony grinned satisfied with himself. 

Loki chuckled getting up from the bed and picking up the tray to set there on the bed between them. “I made breakfast while you had wet dreams about me." 

“Hey, it was an amazing wet dream. Not as good as actual sex, but still good.” Tony smiled and sat up. “Oh, waffles. Haven’t had these in a while.” 

"Better not be better than having the real thing." Loki glared at his husband. Picking up the plate Loki handed Tony a fork and the syrup before picking up his own plate. 

Tony laughed and took a bite of his waffles. “There’s nothing better than having sex with you, except having more sex with you.” 

"Right I forgot whom I was talking too." Loki chuckled digging into his own meal and stealing fruit was the bowl on occasion as well.

Tony grinned and ate his waffles, taking at least two bites from the fruit before reaching for his milk. “These are delicious.”

"Better with ice cream." Loki stated. Remembering when he first remembered how to use the waffle iron. He'd found no topping what so ever until Jarvis told him to use Ice cream before the waffle got to cold.

“I’ve never tried them with ice cream before. I’ll have to do that sometime.” Tony finished his waffles and licked his lips. “Well they were amazing anyway. So, what do you feel like doing today?” 

Loki decided Tony had, had enough torture yesterday during their outing and asked the man what one does this far up a mountain in China. 

Tony grinned. “Walk mostly. We’ll get dressed and I’ll show you around.” Tony got out of bed and quickly got dressed. 

Loki finished the last of his breakfast and got dressed as well pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "Just let me call the doctor and Fenrir and we can be out." Loki told his husband as he carried the tray into the kitchen. 

"Jarvis ring the Doctor please and thank you." 

“Sure thing!” Tony folded up the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. It didn’t need to look nice anyway. 

“Hey Loki.” Bruce smiled as he saw the image of the god appear and Fenrir was quickly behind him. The wolf turned man nearly knocked Bruce over as he rushed to the screen. 

"Fenrir, contain yourself please." Loki told the boy. "How are things working over there doctor not too much trouble is he?" 

“No, he’s fine. I got him a blanket from the tower so he snuggles up to that since it smells like you.” Bruce smiled a bit. “And he’s been learning English really well. He still doesn’t speak it perfectly, but he’s getting there.” 

“Hey Bruce!” Tony walked over and hugged Loki from behind as he greeted his friend. 

"Hi Tony." Bruce greeted. "Blue Heart." Fenrir called over the doctor's shoulder.

"Loki laughed that his laugh still held to the nickname.

"So how's the honey moon going for you two?"

“Hey Fenrir. Oh, we’re having a great time. But this is just part of the trip. Once we’re done here we’re heading over to Europe.” 

“That sounds fun. Bring me something.” Bruce chuckled slightly. 

"Noted doctor. We just wanted to check on you before we headed out for the day. We'll call again tomorrow." Loki told them. 

“All right, you two have fun then.” Bruce waved before the call ended. Tony kissed Loki’s cheek from behind then took him out to the mountain side. It seemed like they were miles away from the rest of the world, nothing but the quiet sounds of nature around them and a light fog. 

They might have only been gone about three hours at best but Loki felt himself grow hungry. "Can we stop to eat?" He asked a hand resting on his stomach as he continued to follow after Tony. 

“Yeah sure. We’re close to a town. Then you can try those snake dumplings!” The playboy smiled excitedly and led the way until they reached the town. It was small, but still full of people. Most of them stopped and stared at Loki as he passed, and Tony put his best effort into not going into a jealous rage. 

"Behave and maybe that wet dream of your will be a reality." Loki told him, taking Tony's hand in his. "I'm yours remember?"

“Hmm, I like the way that sounds.” Tony chuckled and kissed the back of Loki’s hand, earning shocked looks from everyone. “All right, I’ll be good.” The brunette walked Loki over to a small stand and ordered something for both of them.


	26. Chapter 26

Taking his own carry off tray Loki looked at the snake dumpling and gave it a good sniff before taking a bite. "Not bad." Loki smiled tucking into the rest of his lunch.  
“I told you they’re good. I didn’t think I’d like em either the first time I heard about em.” Tony ate the rest of his and sipped his tea before reaching for the tofu sauce.  
“I’ll get the recipe and make em for you when we get home.” Tony grinned and finished his food, slightly surprised that Loki was still hungry. He ordered more dumplings, chuckling at Loki’s appetite. “My mom told me once that she craved really weird things when she had me. She used to always eat bananas with lemon juice for some reason.”  
"It's not cravings, I’m just hungry. Or rather we're hungry." Loki ate the last dumpling with a smile now that he was satisfied.  
Tony laughed at Loki’s words then finished his tea. “Well then you two, we should get going. We still have a lot to see and we’re leaving tomorrow. Europe is a pretty big place too you know.” Tony grinned.  
Loki smiled as he got up to follow Tony out. Loki held Tony's hand the entire walk back to the house. There was a smell of oncoming rain but nothing too serious.  
“I think when we get to Europe the first place I’m taking you is France. You know, city of love and sex and all that stuff.” He grinned and knelt down by the low table. “Then England. With your accent I’m sure you’d love it.”  
Loki laughed at the remark about his accent. Everyone they knew had at one point or another said something about it. "I'm not impressed with France but if you are we can go." Loki told him.  
“Heh! You’ll be impressed when I get my hands on you.” Tony grinned deviously and kissed Loki softly on the lips.  
They headed off the next day, and landed in France fairly quickly. Tony took Loki to all the more popular sites first, getting as many pictures as he could.  
"No one here to fawn over my complexion." Loki smiled as Tony snapped another picture.  
“Good. Then I can stare at you all by myself.” Tony smiled and led Loki down the streets and past several buildings. “You want something nice from here? Maybe a goofy hat or something?”  
"No, thank you. But perhaps something for Ms. Potts." Loki suggested walking hand in hand with Tony. He was enjoying this.  
“I don’t know, she might think I did something wrong. According to her it’s the only time I get her fancy gifts.” Tony shrugged and rubbed his thumb across the back of Loki’s hand. They walked through the city for a while, just enjoying the smell of the evening air.  
Loki laughed and smiled. "It can be from both of us surely both of us can't be to blame?" Loki said.  
“Hah! You’d be surprised. Pepper’s paranoid as hell.” They kept walking before getting a cab and driving out to a small house outside the city. “I need to renovate this place.” Tony looked around, not used to seeing his vacation home.  
"But it's small and cozy." Loki smiled setting down the bag of left overs from their lunch from an hour or two ago. Reaching into the bag Loki pulled out his and went to heat it up again.  
“It’s so girly. I think this is the one Pepper designed for me. Last time I let that women do something like this.” Tony looked around at the pastel colors on the walls and the soft tones. It was completely different from anything the playboy would find even remotely appealing.  
For all we know she's already started the nursery. Loki thought. Loki finished the last bite of his food and threw the container in the trash. Loki looked at the calendar. Doing the math in his head he'd just entered month number two of his pregnancy. "Seven more month months and you get to meet your son or daughter." Loki called out to Tony.  
“That’s so long!” Tony practically whined as he replied and went over to Loki. “Hurry up in there kid, I can’t spoil you if you aren’t born yet.”  
"Children come on their own time and so far I've told you the baby will be here between February 10th to the 20th. So deal with it." Loki told his eager husband.  
“Party pooper.” Tony kissed Loki and held him close. “I just wanna stay here with you. Screw New York.” Tony rested his head on Loki’s shoulder, his arms draped around the god’s waist loosely.  
"I'd love to stay here too but I'm not fond of France and you have made it clear you're not fond of this house." Loki chuckled.  
“We’ll leave in the morning, after I show you the bed.” Tony chuckled and pulled Loki into the bedroom. It was still painted in pastel colors, but it seemed the bed had been left alone to Tony’s good taste. It was large and draped in red and gold sheets.  
"Ego stroking don't you think?" Loki smiled pulling his husband in for a kiss.  
“Why of course dear.” Tony chuckled and received the kiss graciously. He parted his lips a bit, shuddering at the feel of Loki’s tongue in his mouth. The playboy wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him close.  
Loki wished he could have just spelled away their clothes but settled for undressing his husband instead.  
Tony pulled off Loki’s clothes and got him onto the bed, their lips connected until he pulled back to breathe. “I always forget how cold your tongue is.” He chuckled and kissed Loki’s neck softly.  
"Would you refer I take a hot shower first to warm up?" Loki asked. His cool skin could get bothersome at times. His showers were always near scolding just to warm him up a bit.  
“Nah, I don’t mind. I think you’re kinda sexy like this.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki again before resting his body over his husband’s.  
Loki smiled pulling Tony in for another kiss as he trailed cool fingers down Tony's chest lightly tracing the outside of his reactor as the other hand tangled in his brown curls. "You should let it grow out till the baby is born." Loki said between kisses.  
“Mmh, you think so? So I can look like Jesus when our kid sees me?” Tony chuckled into the kiss and pressed against Loki softly.  
"I said your hair not your bread." Loki chuckled wrapping a leg around Tony's waist bringing his welcomed warmth closer.  
“I dunno babe. I’ll look like a crazy punk rocker with my hair any longer.” Tony grinded his hips against Loki, a moan getting caught in his throat at the friction. “And what are you going to do to your hair? You going to let it grow out too?” He whispered into Loki’s ear as he spoke, his voice becoming heavy with lust.  
Loki's answer died on his tongue as Tony ground their hips together. His mind fuzzy with lust and need as he found a small amount of friction between their bodies though he craved more.  
Tony pressed harder against his husband, kissing and nibbling on the skin of his shoulders. He ran his tongue along Loki’s jaw, his hands venturing at the god’s sides.  
Loki's hand trailed cool touches over Tony's skin. His back arched off the bed almost painfully resembling something of what it would look like in a few months.  
Tony groaned under the touch and trailed kisses down Loki’s chest, to his stomach and finally stopped at his groin. He looked up at the god, a playful gleam in his eyes then sucked on the head of Loki’s member.  
Loki whimpered. As much as he loved foreplay he wanted Tony to simply ravish him. Long pale fingers tangles into the bed sheets.  
He knew that sound. It was the same little noise Loki made when he wanted to be plowed into the sheets. Tony’s eyes twinkled deviously as he kept teasing his husband however, and pushed one of his fingers inside the god. He sucked along Loki’s length slowly, hoping to drive Loki crazy.  
Loki bit his lips to keep from moaning out any louder. He knew that Tony could drive him far enough before he was reduced to begging for his husband to take him. Sometimes he was pretty sure the man lived for these moments to the point he could make Loki scream at the top of his lungs with pleasure as he called Anthony's name.  
Tony nibbled lightly on Loki’s member then went back to the head. He swirled his tongue across it and stroked Loki slowly. One of the things he enjoyed most was watching Loki come completely undone when they had sex. How the god could melt into a puddle of whimpers and begging.  
Loki's hips moved of their own accord as they thrust in the slightest to deepen Anthony's finger and sink further into the wet heat of his mouth.  
Tony pulled back slightly as he felt Loki’s begin to rock and he chuckled in his throat. The playboy pushed his fingers in deeper, but avoided Loki’s prostate. He didn’t want the god to cum yet.  
The longer Tony took the more Loki felt he needed him. Wanted to be closer to him. His pale skin was flushed a healthy shade of pink as he locked his eyes with Tony's in silent begging.  
‘The ‘I need you now’ look…’ Tony thought to himself. He chuckled at Loki, and met the needy gaze with his own mischievous look. “Need something?” He knew the answer to that already, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted Loki to beg for it.  
Loki had no intention of giving in before his husband. If he wanted to play this game Loki would play.  
No begging? Tony raised a brow curiously at Loki. So that’s how it was going to be. The playboy took Loki’s entire length into his mouth suddenly and sucked hard, shoving his fingers as deep as they could go.  
Loki gasped as Tony's fingers touched his prostate and bit his lip. Fingers gripping the rails of the bed and the bed sheets.  
Tony hummed around the organ in his mouth, teasing Loki’s prostate more before suddenly pulling his fingers away. He pulled back slightly, leaving only the head in his mouth.  
Loki locked his eyes with Tony smiling feeling as he was close to winning this war out. "Giving up?" his body trembled. The god's body voiced his wants and needs but Loki refused to say anything.  
“You wish.” Tony licked up to Loki’s chest and caught one of his nipples between his teeth. He used his free hand to stroke Loki, his fingers still shoved deep into his husband.  
Maybe he wouldn't win this one out. Loki's eyes rolled back into his head as a bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He thrust into Tony's hand which forced the man's fingers to prod his prostate. He could feel it building in the bit of his stomach.  
Tony smirked triumphantly and tugged on Loki’s nipples before kissing him deeply. “See? You’re just not as good at teasing as me.” Tony stroked Loki more and thrust his fingers in deep.  
Loki smirked wanting Tony to cum with him he held his husband closer reached between them to take Tony in hand and stroke him. His breath hitched as he tried to hold off his own climax.  
Tony bit back a moan and thrusts his fingers into Loki hard. “You’re not gonna win babe. You’re closer than I am.” The brunette kissed Loki’s neck and left marks along his skin, but shuddered as he felt Loki stroke him more.  
Loki couldn't reach his husbands reactor with his tongue but he had the next best thing and trailed his fingers around the rim of it. The skin was sensitive to Tony and always made him want to come.  
Not fair. Tony gasped and felt his hips buck, but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. He bit his lip and teased Loki more, pressing his fingers hard against the god’s prostate. “Not gonna win…!” He bit back a moan.  
Loki stroked his husband a bit faster, legs wrapped around him and teasing the skin around his reactor Loki whispered into the man's ear, "You want to feel me around you. You want to pound me into the sheets and make me scream your name. To me leave angry red lines down your arms and back. You want to fill me with your cum though I'm already pregnant."  
“Dirty talk will get you nowhere, even if it is sexy when you talk like that.” He couldn’t help himself when Loki spoke that way. Tony let out a shaky moan as he felt himself get close. He growled and pulled his fingers out of Loki before thrusting into him suddenly.  
Loki screamed at the sudden intrusion, nails digging into the inventors back Loki shock with the need to cum now stronger than ever. "But the point was so I wouldn't have to beg." Loki chuckled.  
“I’ll let you win this time.” Tony snapped his hips, hitting Loki’s prostate hard. He groaned in his throat as he rocked in and out of his husband, teasing his nipples.  
Loki couldn't hold it anymore. Every inch of his tingled with need, and his eyes burned with tears from holding it off so long. With just a few Thrusts Loki's fell back against the pillows as he screamed Anthony's name as his orgasm tore through him like a wild fire, leaving him panting and boneless under his husband.  
Tony thrust a few more times before cumming inside Loki. He moaned loudly, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. The brunette lay down over Loki, staying inside him for a moment. “Like that?” Tony grinned and kissed his husband.  
Loki found himself robbed of his tongue as he shifted a little so he and tony were side by side snuggled under the warmth of the blanket. Post-sex bliss was always good to fall asleep.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Tony smiled and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair, unable to fall asleep just yet. He watched as Loki dozed off, and admired the sleeping beauty next to him.  
Loki woke up before Tony and wanting to make his husband breakfast the god showered and dressed. Or rather tried to dress. "I'm not even three months and I can't fit my pants." the god whined.  
Tony mumbled something in his sleep, smiling like an idiot before he opened his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched on the bed, frowning at the horribly bright, pastel colors on the walls. He sat up and looked around then saw Loki struggling to zip his pants. “You know we could just walk around naked all day.” He grinned at the thought.  
"It's not funny Anthony." Loki told him. Finally giving up he pushed the jeans away. "I'm fat." the man whined as he buried his face in the pillow in a bout of overdramatic.  
“Oh don’t be that way.” Tony pulled on his pants and held Loki close. “You look amazing.” Tony kissed the god’s shoulder softly, his hands on his stomach. “I think you look very attractive.”  
Loki smirked at his husband lacing his fingers with Tony's letting their hands rest on the small swell of Loki's stomach.  
“That’s better. I won’t let you on the plane if you’re going to be pouting.” Tony smiled and kissed the back of Loki’s neck. “Now, let’s get going. I need to get out of this place. And I need to have it remodeled.” Tony grimaced at the light colors of the room.  
Loki laughed, and sitting up, he went to change into clothes he knew would never fail him. Coming back he smiled. "Where are we off to this time Beloved?"  
“Somewhere kinda special.” Tony finished getting dressed and got their things together.  
He didn’t think he’d ever really go back there. But he felt it was something he needed to share with Loki. Tony held his husband’s hand as he walked up to the cave where he had been held captive. It had long been abandoned, but there were still remnants of forts there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	27. Chapter 27

"This is it isn't it? Where all this began?" Loki asked looking at his husband's reactor. Loki kissed Tony's forehead. Just thinking about this place brought back nightmares now they'd come here.   
“Yep, this is it. Birthplace of Iron Man.” Tony stared at the cave and slowly walked in. It had been years since he’d been there, but even then he knew exactly where everything was. It still smelled faintly of gunpowder and blood. “I uhh, I know this isn’t exactly the best place for a honey moon, but I kinda felt like you needed to see it.”   
Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "I'm glad you could trust me with seeing such." The god kissed Tony's cheek reaching for his hand he gave it a light squeeze.   
“I’m surprised I trusted myself coming back here.” Tony looked around the cave where he had bui.t the first Iron Man suit. He felt the light squeeze to his hand, and gave Loki a little smile. “Guess we should go. I don’t like being around this place.”   
As they entered back into the blazing sun Loki felt himself grow faint and a drip of sweat begin its travels down his spine.   
“You okay babe?” Tony looked at Loki, noting how he’d suddenly gone more pallid, if possible. He scooped the god into his arms and carried him back to the car before they headed back into the city. “Anywhere you wanna go after this?”   
"Cold bath." Loki told him. He felt like he was on fire from the inside.   
“Gotcha.” They quickly returned to the hotel and Tony drew up a bath for Loki. The tub wasn’t big enough for both of them, so the brunette was left sitting next to it. “Need anything to eat or drink?”   
Loki shook his head moving to peel off his clothes. He needed to cool down. His skin was already going from the pale Aesir to that of a Jotun. It's kind of hard to enjoy your honey moon when you’re blue.  
“Aw, are you sad? Cause you look blue.” Tony faked a little pouted then laughed as Loki threw his shirt into the playboy’s face. “Come on! I think you look sexy like that.” He grinned at his husband and watched as the man slipped into the tub.  
Loki took a breath and sank below the surface. The water was freezing; it was perfect.   
Tony watched the god for a moment then went into the other room to get him some fresh clothes. He saw one of the books Loki had given him sticking out of their bags and pulled it out. He wasn’t too busy, maybe he could skin through it? The playboy walked back into the bathroom and set the clothes next to the tub, the book open.   
Loki stayed in the bath until his skin turned back to his usual pale complexion. He took little breaths to keep himself under water. He must have stayed under for a good half hour before finally sitting up.   
He was completely engrossed. In the time Loki had spent in the tub he’d read almost half of the book and was still going. Tony nibbled on his thumb as he read through everything, not even realizing that Loki was sitting up in the tub.   
Loki with a smile got up from the bath, dried, changed and gotten them both something to eat. "Are you going to come eat Anthony?"   
He nearly jumped. Tony looked up from the book at Loki and blinked before closing the book and standing. “Right, right, food. That sounds good.” He smiled and followed his husband to the table. “I didn’t think there would be so many rules for this.”   
"I was only going to have you read a chapter a month. It is nine chapters. Nine months of pregnancy. How far did you make it?"   
“I don’t know, month four? I mean, we’re almost there right?” Tony looked at the book then set it down before taking a seat. “I missed you while you were bathing.” He faked a hurt pout as he looked at Loki.   
"Anthony we've only just entered month two but two days ago?" Loki told him. "You can't rush these things. Considering what's happened we are lucky." Loki told him.   
“I know, I know.” Tony leaned across the table and kissed his husband. “I’m excited, can you blame me? This is the first time I’ve had a kid. Well really the first time I’ve ever been with anyone long enough to have anything important.”   
Loki smiled knowing his husbands excitement. Loki's phone started ringing rather loudly. "Hello?" Loki answered looking at the screen.  
"What happened you were supposed to call an hour ago?" Bruce said. Fenrir suddenly appeared next to him. Face streaked with tears.   
“He’s been crying since this afternoon and he kept asking for you. We tried calling but I didn’t get an answer.”   
“Sorry Bruce. We were caught up.” Tony smiled as he leaned over Loki’s shoulder. “Hey Fenrir!”   
"We had s light medical emergency." Loki shifted to Old Norse and spoke to his son. Before Loki got up and went back into the bathroom and closed the door asking Bruce to leave the room and left the phone with Fenrir. Loki knew there was only one way to calm him down and started to sing for him.   
He was curious now. Tony snuck over to the bathroom and pressed an ear to the door, listening to Loki sing. He wasn’t sure he’d ever really heard anything like it. It sounded like magic were flowing from the words. Tony didn’t understand any of it, but it sounded nice nonetheless.   
Once Loki was done Fenrir had calmed down completely. "I love you my great wolf. Tomorrow I will call on time." Loki promised him. Fenrir nodded saying his good nights they hung up and Loki moved to exit the bathroom.   
Tony darted back into the kitchen and tried to act as cool as possible. He’d never heard Loki sing before, and he was tempted to ask about it. But he didn’t want his husband getting upset over the fact that he’d been eavesdropping. “So how’s Fenrir?” Tony sipped his drink as Loki walked back into the kitchen.   
"Better now. He had a bad dream and panicked a bit. He wanted to make sure I was alright." Loki said sitting back at the table. "I know you were listening." Loki told him with a smirk.   
“I…was worried about Fenrir.” Tony looked at Loki then away, trying to keep himself calm. “You never sing for me like that. You should try your luck on one of those singing contest shows.”   
"It is a lullaby for children Beloved." Loki chuckled. It was a song he'd sung top Fenrir to keep him quiet until his father found out and took the child from him.   
“And which one is the song for me?” Tony grinned expectantly and noted a faintly sad glimmer in Loki’s eyes. “You miss Fenrir? Cause we can head back early if you want.”   
"I miss my son as I miss all my children Anthony. It is merely memories of the past that make me sad." Loki told him. Wanting a change of subject Loki took a bite of his food before asking, "Where does our journey take us next?”   
“Are you changing the subject cause you’re actually curious or because you don’t want to tell me about your life?” Tony looked at Loki questioningly.   
"Both." Loki admitted. Having his children taken away from him nearly killed him. Loki had never been the same since and after Odin took Fenrir away he forbid the green eyed god from going to look for him.   
Tony looked at Loki for a moment then held his husband’s hands in his own. “I shared my painful secrets with you.” He looked into Loki’s jade eyes, and tried to tell him without words that it was okay. That he didn’t have to carry his pain alone like he used to.   
“Do you remember when Hela said that Fenrir’s English was bad because he spent the least amount of time with me?" Loki asked. Before letting Tony answer he continued.  
"Odin found out I had another child and didn't want me to keep it. I had Fenrir for all of two months before he was ripped from my arms. He forbid me go looking for my son. I became ill for a long time then grew better when I realized I still had two other children who still needed me. Then one winter Thor wanted me to go hunting with him and I did if only to shut him up. But we were separated and it grew dark. I heard the howling of the wolves and started singing thinking about him. At the time he was only one third the size of what he is now but he remembered the song. He remembered it and in turn remembered me. That song gave me my son back." Loki shared.   
Tony looked at Loki in something like awe and admiration. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to survive having something so important taken from him. He gripped Loki’s hands softly then pulled him close. “You’re a lot braver than me. Guess that’s why he gets so freaked out when you don’t call.” Tony sighed out slightly, unable to understand how someone could have the heart to rip a child from its parents that way. “Why did your dad do that?”   
"Because I was seventeen. Because I was part of the royal family and having children outside of marriage is taboo. Because he didn't look like an Aesir, he looked like a wolf." Loki told him.   
“Well that’s stupid. But I wouldn’t know much about how gods function in families.” Tony shrugged and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder. “You guys are weird. Having kids with horses and wearing reindeer helmets.” Tony chuckled as Loki smacked his shoulder. “Why don’t you bring Fenrir over more often then? I mean, he could live with us if you wanted.”   
"I didn't want to have him in the first place. I had Sleipnir because I was trying to save Thor from being killed by Sleipnir's father. I believe here you would call it rape." Loki told him. More was coming out then Loki wanted to.   
Tony’s eyes widened at the sudden stream of information. He was about to interrupt, but felt his mouth clamp shut suddenly. No, he’d let Loki finish. If he said anything now his husband would probably not want to tell him anything. Tony rocked Loki gently in his arms, listening to everything he said.   
Loki explained how all his children had come to be in existence. Why his father took his children away and how he managed to barely survive. Loki whipped away his tears as he let Tony hold him. When he finally calmed down enough he pulled back from Tony. "I've carried that weight for centuries."   
“Did crying into my shoulder help at all?” Tony smiled a bit at Loki, trying to lighten the mood if he could. It seemed every time he learned something about Loki, it only served to make him more curious about the god. “You don’t have to carry anything alone, you know. I’m here.”   
"Yes." Loki hugged his husband. "I love you." Loki took a few deep breathes to calm down fully. "I think that's enough for the night. Don't need a nervous breakdown."   
“I don’t know you have some pretty sexy breakdowns sometimes.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Do you want to head back to New York now? I’m sure Fenrir’s waiting for us by the door.”   
"This was fun while it lasted but I miss my son. Now that we're married he wants to call you his second father. He just wasn't sure if you would accept him that way. He's rather taken with you." Loki said.   
“Wow, someone that actually wants to be associated with me. I wouldn’t mind having a wolf for a son. Then whenever I get mad at someone I can sic him on them.” Tony grinned at the thought. “I’ll pack our stuff and we can leave tonight.”   
"He is a boy not your guard dog. I'd rather not have to turn Jotun to destroy anyone who hurts my boy." Loki chuckled. "I am Sorry Anthony I did want to continue this adventure." Loki told his husband with a kiss.   
“Mm, it’s fine. You can make me feel better with that cute tongue thing you do.” Tony raised his eyebrows playfully and kissed Loki again. He packed their things and they quickly set off, heading back for the city.   
Back at his place, Bruce anxiously waited for his friends to return. Fenrir had fallen asleep next to the man, and wouldn’t let go of his arm. This wasn’t the first time he’d been stuck like this; God only knew how many times Tony had fallen passed out with his wraps stuck around Bruce’s waist.   
"You go first I think it best of Fenrir tackle you and not me seeing as I'm the pregnant one." Loki told Tony.   
Tony pouted at Loki upset before taking a deep breath. He braced himself for the bone crushing hug, but was thankful for it nonetheless. It was certainly nice to feel so loved. Tony walked into Bruce’s apartment, and had barely said two words when Fenrir sprang up, fully awake, and tackled him.   
“Hey Fenrir-OOF!” He groaned a bit as the wolf boy hugged him, and easily lifted the playboy off the ground. “Nice to see you again Fen…!”   
“Hello Blue Heart.” Bruce usually wasn’t the type to enjoy torture, but he figured it was Tony’s turn now.   
Loki stepped into the apartment. "Fenrir." Loki hugged his son tightly returning the bone crushing hug he received. "I missed you too my son." Loki started Talking in Old Norse.  
"So did you two have fun?" Bruce asked helping Tony off the floor.   
“Yeah…” Tony groaned at the pain in his back and sides but smiled. “It was fun. I banged Loki on every bed I own in the countries we went to, so it was great.” Tony dodged a blow from Loki and flashed a triumphant grin. “You liked it, don’t even pretend you didn’t.”   
"You don't need to give those details Beloved." Loki told him. "Anthony decided to take mass amounts of pictures. And I have to buy new clothes. But how were things here?" Loki asked running a hand over the slightest bump that he had.   
"It was pretty fun, I think. Fenrir learned a few things in English, so he's been practicing a bit. Thor stopped by to see him, and they started playing a bit before he left again. Also, he likes watching old movies."   
"That right?" Tony looked at Fenrir and grinned. "I think I have a few you'd like." The brunette paused then looked at Loki. "Umm, so I do just call him son or is there a special phrase for it?"   
"You can call him by name or son. It depends on you Beloved." Loki said brushing his son's hair out of the boy’s face.   
“I think I’ll just stick to calling him Fen. If I start calling him ‘son’ I’ll feel old.” Tony looked at Fenrir then back at Bruce. “Oh! I got you some really cool stuff while I was gone.”   
“No more prank stuff, right?” The doctor raised an eyebrow at Tony questioningly.   
“What? No, of course not. It’s just some clothes I thought you’d like.” Tony flashed Bruce an innocent grin.   
"I checked. Unless he slipped a few things in while packing." Loki chuckled. "Fenrir go collect your things." Loki instructed the boy.   
“I’m not that bad you two!” Tony looked at his husband and close friend in disbelief before pouting upset. Bruce chuckled at Tony’s reaction before noticing Loki’s stomach.


	28. Chapter 28

“You’re already showing a bit. Do you feel anything yet?” He was tempted to feel Loki’s stomach, but didn’t want to seem odd about his fascination. After all, he’d never seen something like that; a baby born of magic.   
"Something wrong Doctor?" Loki asked looking at the glasses wearing man.   
Bruce blinked and looked at Loki before realizing he’d been staring at the man’s stomach. He blushed a bit and quickly glanced away. “No nothing, I was just lost in thought.”  
“Oh! You want to feel his stomach?” Tony grinned, causing Bruce to blush more and shoot him a disapproving glare. The billionaire laughed and pulled Bruce over. “Go ahead, Loki won’t bite you.”   
“Tony I’m not just going to grab his stomach!”   
"Thank you Doctor. I do bite actually, I bit Thor when I was pregnant with Fenrir. I don't like to be petted like some damn dog. Ask me first." Loki said.   
Bruce scowled at Tony and smacked his shoulder, earning a yelp from the playboy.   
“I’m sorry; I didn’t want to be upfront about it. But I’ve never seen someone have a kid with magic like that.”  
“You haven’t bitten me yet.” Tony frowned at Loki childishly then stepped out when his phone went off. “Stark speaking.”  
“Tony…? I need your help…!” Pepper’s voice shook as she spoke, though it was barely audible. She seemed to be holding back tears, and Tony knew her well enough to know she didn’t cry over nothing.   
“Where are you? What’s going on?”   
“My place…please hurry…!” With that, the line went dead.   
"You're my husband you have right to touch me till I saw otherwise." Loki said. When his husband picked up the phone and the look that came across his face looked like one of horror. "Beloved what happened?"   
“Pepper’s in trouble. I have to go; I’ll call you when I get to her.” Tony headed for the door fast, his mind racing.   
“Do you need me to go with you?” Bruce followed Tony out and had to shout over the sound of the car engine.   
“No, stay here with Loki and Fen. Guard them with your life Bruce, I’ll be right back.” Without another word, Tony took off.   
Loki watched Tony run out the door. "I'm two months pregnant and he still thinks I can't take care of myself. Does he know who I am?" Loki asked the air.   
Fenrir handed Loki his sword. "Thank you Fenrir. Such a good boy."   
“Loki I think it’s best to wait until we know what’s going on. You know how Tony gets, especially now that you’re expecting. He’ll skin me alive for letting you go.” Bruce paled slightly at the idea of Tony angry. Loki was terrifying enough, but he saw Tony on a daily basis.   
He made a quick stop at the tower and slipped into the Iron Man suit. Tony took off as fast as he could until he reached Pepper’s home, and felt his stomach sink at the sight. Everything lay in ruins; broken windows, trashed furniture and personal belongings strewn all over the floor. “Pepper?!”   
Loki sat down sword in hand with huff. Fenrir sat by his father's side, nudging at him until the man calmed down a bit. Loki had grown rather fond of Mrs. Potts. He found good friend in her.   
“Tony?” A terrified voice answered, but it seemed to be inside the walls. Tony followed the sound of crying until he reached Pepper’s bedroom, but the redhead wasn’t there.   
“Pepper where are you?!”   
“I-In the w-w-wall!” She hit it softly, crying too hard to speak clearly. Tony rushed over and took a deep breath, thankful she’d managed to find a good place.   
“I need you to move back if you can, I’m going to break the wall in.” Tony heard a faint shuffle then rammed his fist through the wall. It gave easily, and Tony felt himself taken aback to find a small compartment inside it. And there was Pepper, tears on her face a deep gash in her calf.   
“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Bruce wasn’t sure he believed himself. He fidgeted with his hands as he waited for Tony’s call.  
Loki placed a hand over his stomach to calm the swirls of magic to where they once were. He found his magic did that now wherever he felt uneasy and worried about the ones he cared for. Loki started humming softly as he rubbed.  
Pepper threw her arms around Tony. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I'm so sorry I never told you about him." She started to ramble as tears poured down her cheeks.   
“Pepper stop, I can’t understand you!” Tony looked the woman over, checking her for any other wounds before grabbing a blanket and wrapping her in it. “We need to get you to the hospital, you can tell me everything there all right?”   
“But you don’t get it, he’s…!”   
“Pepper!” Tony gripped her arms gently but firmly. “I’m here now. Nothing is going to happen to you, all right? Now please, calm down. We’re going to the hospital.” Tony picked the woman up and took off before calling Bruce.   
“Tony? I was really starting to worry. Did you find Pepper? Is she okay?”   
Pepper was cleaned and stitched up and given a change of clothes so she would have to wear the ones that had blood on them. Pepper explained her super-ish boyfriend and how she hadn't told Tony about him because he had enough on his plate with getting married, and the Heklas and Loki being pregnant.   
“Who the hell is this son of a bitch? Do you know where he is right now? Because I’ve got half a mind to run his ass into the ground!”  
“Tony please, don’t overdo this! I don’t know what happened to him but we were fine and then all of the sudden he started yelling and getting upset and…!” Pepper closed her eyes as fresh tears moistened them and she stopped talking. Tony sighed heavily and looked at his friend.   
“Fine, I won’t kill him. Yet. I want you to stay at the tower until we find this guy. You are not allowed to leave until I know you’re safe.”   
Bruce hung up after Tony explained what had happened, his face pale. “Pepper’s at the hospital. It seems like her boyfriend started hitting her.” He looked at Loki, and his eyes began to go from their usually calm brown to a dangerously acidic green. “We should go.”   
"Doctor I couldn't agree with you more." Loki started tightening his grip. Fenrir growled in the back of his throat. "Maybe I'll let you eat him we have to find him first." Loki told him. "'You like to drive or should I?" Loki asked.   
“I’ll drive.” Bruce took a deep breath as he spoke, trying his best to stay calm. All things considered, that was close to impossible. They arrived at the hospital in no time and quickly rushed up to Pepper’s room. By then red head had calmed down considerably.   
“I was wondering when you two would get here.” Pepper offered Loki and Bruce a small smile, a dark bruise on her eye.   
“Oh my God, what happened?” Bruce couldn’t believe what he was seeing. How anyone could raise a finger at Pepper baffled the man. Tony walked into the room, no longer wearing his Iron Man suit.   
Loki tipped Pepper's chin up so he could see it in the light better. Loki searched about in his pockets before checking Fenrir's bag. "Here we go. Takes care of anything in a matter of minutes. Hold still." Loki started to apply the salve to Pepper's eye seeing it was already clearing up.  
Pepper looked at Loki as he stepped back she gave him a quick once over and noticed the bump.   
“How far along are you?” Pepper sniffled a bit as she looked at Loki, somewhat surprised by how much he was showing already.   
“Pep I need you to tell me where this guy is.”   
“Tony, please don’t do anything crazy. He was just…”  
“I don’t want to hear it Pepper!” Tony snapped before the redhead could say another word and he felt his blood begin to rush. “He beat you; I’m not letting that son of a bitch get away with this!”  
“Pepper please, just tell us. We won’t hurt him much.” Bruce looked at the woman and spoke softly, but his irises were already turning green.   
"Two months." Loki answered. "Now who is he? Where is he and do you have some of his clothing?" Loki asked. Fenrir smiled at the idea.   
Pepper shook her head and let go of a defeated sigh. Knowing her friends they’d find her boyfriend whether or not she said anything.   
“Pepper, please.” Tony knelt down and held Pepper’s hands in his. Their relationship hadn’t been the best, but that didn’t stop Tony from caring for the redhead.   
“Don’t kill him, don’t hurt him. He’s not a bad guy.” Pepper looked at the others, pleading with them to understand. She couldn’t expect much, but she could try.   
Fenrir growled. Any man who hit a woman was a coward and not a man at all. He was a bully.   
"Pepper if he's not a bad guy how the hell do you explain the cuts and bruises? Or the fact that you were in the wall?" Bruce asked.   
"Tell us where he is and maybe we won't kill him." Loki told her.   
She opened her mouth to argue but knew there was no point. Truth was, this wasn’t even the first time her boyfriend had hit her, and she knew it wouldn’t be the last. Pepper took a shaky breath and looked at Tony hopelessly, tears in her eyes. The inventor pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.   
“You can tell us. We only want to help you.”   
“Clay. His name is Clay, and he’s probably at the bar or his apartment.”   
"Easily remedied Pepper. Did you have any articles of his clothing? If you would please allow us to find an article of clothing Fenrir will take care of location for us very quickly." Loki smiled. It wasn't his usual smile. There was something slightly sinister behind this one. A look that hadn't been seen on him since the invasion.   
Pepper shuddered uneasily at the smile Loki gave her and quickly diverted her gaze. The redhead bit her lip in thought then looked at Tony, her eyes pleading.   
“Don’t kill him.”  
“I won’t. Got anything of his?”   
Pepper nodded weakly and handed Tony a scrap of the man’s shirt. She handed it to Loki, and couldn’t ignore the suddenly bloodthirsty look in Fenrir’s eyes.   
Loki took the cloth, giving it to his son. "Got him." the green eyed boy told him.   
"Good. We'll meet you at the tower. We won't kill him or hurt him. Least not too badly." Loki told her. Loki pecked Tony on the cheek and Fenrir took off quickly behind his father.   
Tony watched his husband and step-son vanish then looked at Bruce. The doctor looked like he was holding himself back a great deal.   
“If you want you can go Bruce. I’ll stay with Pepper.”   
“Thank you,” Bruce quickly took off after Loki and soon enough the Hulk’s unmistakable growls filled the evening air. Tony looked out the window and sighed, blinking when he felt Pepper hold his hand.   
“I should have told you sooner.”   
“It’s fine Pep. Well not really, but I’m trying to make you feel better about this.”   
Fenrir made it all the way to the alley behind Clay's apartment. Loki wanted to make quick work of this. He promised not to hurt him or kill him.   
"I know you are Tony. I'm sorry. You were supposed to be having fun on your honeymoon and coming back with a smile, not coming to save me." Pepper.  
Inside his apartment, Clay lay on his couch, clearly drunk with several empty bottles around him. He took a deep breath and blinked his eyes open, groaning before frowning confused. Why was he at his apartment? He sat up suddenly, remembering that he passed out and tried to strain his memory, but the details escaped him. “Pep?” The man searched his pockets for his phone and felt his hands shake. He shouldn’t have started drinking. Outside, the Hulk stood by Loki, waiting quietly though clearly impatient.  
“It’s not about my honey moon Pepper, this guy could have killed you.”   
"Stay here I'll go up first then you can have him." Loki went up to the man's apartment knocking upon the door he waited for the man to answer.  
"I don't know what set him off. I never know what sets him off." Pepper confessed.   
Tony looked at his friend, and remembered all too clearly his drunken black-outs. He held the redhead’s hand gently. “Sometimes there is no trigger Pep. Sometimes it just happens, like it did with me. And it’s not going to stop anytime soon.”  
“He’s not a bad person Tony. He’s so sweet when he isn’t drunk.”   
The Hulk nodded at Loki’s words, and he flexed his hands in waiting. Clay walked over to the door, his phone in his hand as he tried to get ahold of Pepper again. “Umm, can I help you?” The man looked at Loki puzzled as he opened the door.   
Loki seized clay by the throat as he pinned him to the nearest wall letting his strength get the better of him. Eyes flashed red as the color of his skin started to change and the cold seeped into Clay. "You are going to rue the day you laid hands on Pepper Potts."  
"Tony you were never violent. You were just a surge of emotion but you were never violent. You never tried to strike out at me or call me names. If anything you went after yourself." Pepper reminded him. She knew no matter what state he was in Tony would not do her harm.   
“You can’t stay with him Pep.” Tony looked at the redhead, thankful for her kindness and worried for her safety. “First because I won’t let you, and second because he’s going to kill you next time.” She didn’t seem to like what she was hearing, but the words really sank into Pepper’s mind.   
The Hulk growled out again and hit a wall, his fist going through it cleanly. He didn’t want to wait anymore. Neither him nor Bruce. The massive green beast jumped up and into the window of the apartment, eyes narrowed to slits at Clay. The semi-sober man’s eyes widened and he tricked getting himself free of Loki’s grasp.   
“Let go of me you crazy son of a bitch!’   
Loki carried Clay over to the window and looked out. "He's yours now." Loki shoved Clay out the window and made his way down stairs to the alley slowly.   
Fenrir turned into his wolf form causing the man to scream at the top of his lungs. But he quickly shut up. "Remember you can’t kill him and try not to break anything other than his leg." Loki reminded. "Be quick about it I'm hungry."   
He wasn’t going to make any promises. Before Fenrir could get his fangs on Clay, the Hulk picked the man up and smashed him over and over again into the pavement. He growled out angrily at the man then threw him back at Fenrir before quickly and quietly becoming Bruce Banner once again. Bruce stood there, holding up his badly shredded shorts around his waist, his breathing heavy.   
“I have to stop by my place pretty quick.” Bruce glanced at Loki and took a deep breath, his eyes still slightly green. He was only so glad he could control himself this time.   
“I know Tony. I….I know.” Pepper replied quietly then smiled a bit. “This is a great way to end your honeymoon.”


	29. Chapter 29

“If you hadn’t been the one getting hurt then maybe.” Tony squeezed Pepper’s hand gently then went to get her some coffee.   
Loki laughed as they left. "Remember if you come anywhere near her or if you go to the police I will kill you with my bare hands next time." Loki told him before they left making their way to the doctor's apartment and then to the tower where hopefully Tony and Pepper were waiting for them.   
“Oh my God Tony, this is horrible.” Pepper laughed a bit as she pushed her coffee cup back. She’d forgotten just how hopeless Tony was with the coffee maker. The inventor laughed and sipped his drink.   
“Hey, I like my drink dark as night Pep.”   
“We’re back.” Bruce walked into the room first, his hair slightly disheveled. Loki and Fenrir walked in after him, and he quickly headed over to Pepper. “How are you feeling?”   
“Better, thanks. I’m not sure what Loki gave me but it works. Not a single bruise.” Pepper smiled at Loki sweetly then sipped her coffee and made a face.   
"Problem solved he won't be bothering you again Ms. Potts." Loki smiled as he walked into the kitchen kissing Tony's cheek then going over to the fridge. Tony had in stocked while they were away so there was plenty of fresh food for them. Quickly grabbing a plate Loki set himself up with fruit, cheese a bit of meat and a glass of juice.   
She knew there was no point in arguing, so Pepper shot both her friends a playful frown and giggled lightly.   
“Fine, there’s no talking you out of it.”   
“Good, you’ve come to your senses.” Tony grinned triumphantly and handed Pepper a fresh cup of coffee. He went and got one of the guest rooms ready for Pepper.   
“How long had you been dating that guy?” Bruce looked at the redhead curiously and sipped his drink.   
“A few months. I was going to tell you guys, but when he started getting violent I decided not to. I didn’t want you guys to worry with everything going on.”   
"Chew your food Fenrir." Loki reminded his son. "Ms. Potts, do not be afraid to come to us for something. Please if you are in need of help tell us or at least let Jarvis run a back ground check." Loki told her.  
"What he said." Bruce said snatching a grape from the god's plate.   
“Heh! I feel like a teenage girl all over again.” Pepper smiled at the thought and yawned.   
“Your room’s ready Pep. You should probably get some rest.” Tony walked over to the redhead and squeezed her shoulders gently before going over to Loki. “And the next time you date someone, tell me. I don’t want you hanging around crazy people.”   
“Ah, says the man married to the god of Mischief and Lies!” Pepper laughed and stood, stifling another yawn. “Thanks guys.” She headed over to the guest room, and promptly fell over on the bed.   
“Loki isn’t crazy. Are you babe?”   
“Oh he’s as sane as you Tony.” Bruce chuckled.   
"I'm the god of mischief and lies, not the god of insanity." Loki told her with a laughed leaning onto Tony.  
"Fury asked Barton the crazy one was. He said which one. Fury told him I said crazy not angry. He was referring to Anthony." Loki chuckled at his husband's expense.  
“Hey, I’m not crazy! I’m gorgeous!” Tony pouted and pinched Loki’s butt once more. Bruce laughed and shook his head then stood.   
“I should head home. You two try not to drive Pepper crazy.” The doctor smiled, ruffling Fenrir’s hair as he headed out.   
“We’re not crazy!” Tony shook his head and sighed. “So what did you to do the guy?”  
Loki chuckled. “Gorgeous yes, but crazy indeed so; you did blow up the lab.”  
Tony chuckled at the image of the Hulk swinging a man around into the pavement. “I hope he’s learned his lesson. Or if he hasn’t I hope I get to beat the shit out of him.” The brunette ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t believe the guy would actually hit Pep.”  
"We could always send him to Hela. I'm sure she'd love to have a go at him. Men who hit women are cowards. She can't stand men like that." Loki told her  
"Big Sister Hella Scary." Fenrir gave his input.  
“We’ll save that for later. Pep would be mortified is she realized we did that.” Tony hugged Loki from behind and ran his hands along the god’s stomach. “Thanks though. Hopefully seeing you scared the guy enough. You can be terrifying when you get mad.” The brunette kissed Loki’s neck softly.   
"Fair enough." Loki told him. Loki hummed as Tony ran his hands over the small bump. "So what colors did you have in mind for the baby's room?" Loki asked.  
“I was thinking yellow and green for now. Then when we find out if it’s a boy or a girl I’ll change the colors again. I already got started on some custom furniture for my future royal-genius demi-god.” Tony chuckled.   
"My parents sent my crib to use." Loki reminded him. Loki pulled a blueberry from the plate and fed them to Tony.  
“Don’t worry, I remember.” Tony licked his lips as he ate the blueberry, his lips and tongue staining quickly. “I can give our kid my old lab equipment. I still have some of it. None of my other baby stud though.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s neck again, leaving a light blue mark there. “My dad always said it was creepy to keep old stuff like that.”   
"Not without supervision." Loki told him. Loki rubbed his cheek against his shoulder. "Will you stop that?" He hated it.   
"I'm done." Fenrir placed a kiss on Loki's cheek leaving a bit of red and he put his plate in the sink and went off to his room. Loki whipped his cheek on the other shoulder.  
"Why did your father say it was creepy to keep baby things?"   
“Aw, don’t be a baby.” Tony placed a particularly colorful kiss on Loki’s cheek and grinned. “He thought it was weird to keep old stuff. My grandmother kept all of his old junk, and she made him use it when I was born. So when I was older he got rid of everything.” Tony chuckled at the thought. “And I think he was superstitious about spirits hanging onto old stuff.”   
"The royal families as well as other noble families keep old items to pass down as heirlooms. Giving the baby items is a great gift, silent wishings of a well and happy child as well as a birth." Loki explained.  
“I’m glad you didn’t get to meet my old man. He’d have looked at you funny and tossed everything out.” Tony laughed at the thought and sighed before grabbing a fistful of blueberries. “Mmh, wait a second.” Something struck Tony, and he suddenly took off. The inventor ran up into a storage area and looked through all the old junk until he found a box neatly tucked in the back.   
"What do you mean he would have tossed everything out? Tossed what out?" Loki asked. Tony didn't answer him as he suddenly disappeared down the hall only to return with a box.  
“I lied, my dad did keep something. Why he kept this I’m not sure but he was adamant that I keep it. He said if I ever held still long enough to have kids I should give it to em. He never showed me what the hell it was though.” Tony placed the dust coated box on the countertop and pulled back the lid. His expression changed instantly, and the inventor carefully reached into the box and pulled out a small red beanie cap.   
"He didn't believe you would continue the family name?" Loki asked watching as Tony opened the box to pull out. "A hat, Beloved?" Loki said.   
Tony swallowed, clearly biting back tears and smiled. He held the cap in his hands and his mind swam with memories of it. “My dad used to tell me that smart people get cold faster. It was something stupid he used to say I wouldn’t go outside. So one day, I went out into the snow and I fell. I was probably out there for five hours before my dad found me.” Tony paused for a moment, hiding the tears from Loki before he continued with a chuckle. “That was the only time I ever saw him cry over me. And he took me back inside and he actually knit this for me. I don’t know when the hell he learned to do that, but he did.”   
Loki placed a kiss to Tony's temple. "Sturdy." Loki commented on the hat. It seemed suiting for a child to wear such a hat.   
Tony chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes, not allowing them to fall. He could remember that day so well. How he just there in the snow with a hurt ankle, his tiny body shivering as he cried. And just as he thought he was going to die; his father went out and saved his son. “My dad always knew I was too much like him though. He could really tell when I got older and I started working like him, acting like him. I guess he knew before I did that I’d have trouble staying in a relationship.”   
Loki wrapped Tony in a hug, taking his hands in his. "You have proven him wrong. This," Loki said twisting Tony's wedding ring, "And this," Loki placed that same hand on the bump, "Should be a clear sign of that."   
Tony smiled and hugged Loki close, hiding his face in his neck. “God damn it, how do you always know what to say?” He kept his mouth shut after that out of fear of Loki hearing him cry. But Tony let the tears fall from his eyes quietly and didn’t seem to care that Loki could feel them soaking through his shirt.   
"You allowed me to cry into shoulder; you may do the same with me." Loki whispered in his ear feeling the small shakes of Tony's shoulders. He would think his husband no less of a man. He would still love him and love him more for being open with him.   
He hated crying in front of people, especially Loki. Everyone regarded him as the one person who could be strong no matter what, and here he was. Tony felt more tears glaze his eyes and finally let go of a sob, his eyes shut tight. He clung to Loki as he cried hard, his face still buried into his husband’s shoulder.   
Loki stayed silent as he rocked them slightly rubbing small circles into Tony's back. Loki let Tony get all that he needed to out.   
After a while Tony finally stopped crying, and he pulled back with a sniffle. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think I’d get like that over a stupid hat.” Tony wiped the tears off his face and frowned at the large, wet stain he left in Loki’s shirt. “Sorry.”   
“Do not worry of it. You are entitled to it." Loki smiled kissing salty cheeks as he reached in his pocket for his handkerchief to clean Anthony's face.  
The inventor smiled and kissed Loki softly. “You think our kid would like this old thing?” Tony held the hat up, running his thumb across it gently.   
"I think he or she would love to have it." Loki told him with a small smile. Loki pulled out of Tony's arms and started to fix something for him. Putting the glass of warm milk treated with honey and cinnamon in front of his husband. "Drink this; it'll make you feel better. It worked every time when I was growing up."   
Tony looked at it for a moment before taking a sip and sighing content. Whatever it was, it was delicious. He took a generous gulp then licked his lips satisfied. “This is good. Way better than coffee.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek.   
It was some time before Pepper woke up, and for a moment she didn’t remember where she was. Slowly her memories came back to her and the woman groaned.   
Loki had woken up early because Fenrir was hungry and he hadn't yet taught his son how to cook or use the stove so he'd figured he'd start making breakfast for everyone and take a nap later.   
Pepper stood in the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee in her hands, and offered Loki a small smile when she saw him. “Morning. I didn’t know what Fenrir liked to eat so I didn’t cook anything.” She spoke rather shyly then quickly sipped her coffee. Tony yawned loudly and reached out to the spot where Loki should have been, frowning when he didn’t feel him there. The inventor peeled himself off the sheets and stretched.   
"Perfectly fine. But if all else should fail raw steak suits him very well." Loki told her. Loki put a steak in front of his son and a bowl of fruit.  
"Don't want fruit." the boy whined.  
"I don't care you're eating it. You need it and you're not going anywhere till it's finished. Understand?"   
Pepper couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. “You’re going to be a great father. Hopefully Tony will catch on.”   
“Tony will catch on just fine.” Said inventor walked into the room and fixed Pepper with a childish glare as he reached for an apple. He bit into the golden fruit then served himself some coffee. “Feeling better this morning?”   
"Much better thank you. That Stuff Loki gave me worked wonders. Nothing hurts and all the bruises are gone." She smiled.  
"Glad to have been of service." Loki smiled at her. He forewent the coffee and settled for juice and his standard meal of fruits, vegetables and cheese.   
“Good, good. I have your apartment mostly done. You just need to pick colors and furniture and other girly crap.” Tony finished his apple then reached into the fridge for some bacon and eggs.   
“Thanks Tony. This means a lot.”   
“Consider it a very early birthday present.” Tony smiled, content with himself and started on his breakfast.   
"Papa?"  
"Yes Fenrir?" Loki answered, still continuing with his meal.   
"Can I feel?" the boy asked pointing to the small bump of what would be his future baby brother or sister.   
"The baby's not old enough yet to kick Fenrir."   
“But it will be soon. Just be patient kiddo.” Tony grinned and ruffled Fenrir’s hair before sitting down to eat breakfast. “Help yourself Pep.”  
“Tony, I’m not a breakfast person, you know that.” The redhead smiled and finished her coffee. “I should probably call my mom.”  
“Oh right, her. How is she?”   
“Alive Tony, if that’s what you mean.”


	30. Chapter 30

"I'm sensing Anthony is not very fond of your mother. Do I dare ask?"  
Pepper giggled lightly. “It’s nothing too bad. I told her who I worked for and the only things she’d ever heard about Tony came from tabloids. So she always had something against him. And when someone doesn’t love Tony, he strikes back. Right Tony?”

“You make me sound like a whiny little kid!” Tony frowned and bit into his bacon angrily.   
"Sounds like you were picking arguments with your elders." Loki chuckled stealing a strip of bacon.   
“The woman called me a piece of trash before we even met! She deserved what I did!” 

“Tony, you popped off at my mother. I think you’re being a bit childish.” Pepper giggled and headed out onto the patio to speak with her mother over the phone. Tony rolled his eyes and finished breakfast.   
“I only treated that woman the way she treated me. And I’m not a piece of trash, I am Tony Fucking Stark.”   
"Yes you are Tony Stark, but that doesn't mean you can pick fights with old women. Had it been my mother she wouldn't even bother my father; she'd kill you and roast you herself." Loki laughed a bit knowing it might bruise Tony's ego that older woman could beat him. 

The playboy frowned at the comment and clicked his tongue in defiance. “You know what? Suck my dick.” As if it were his greatest insult, Tony sipped his drink and looked away from Loki. He wasn’t that bad, was he? Pepper walked in a moment later.   
“I’m going with my mother for a few days. She’s worried out of her mind.”   
“Go on, and tell her I’m not the devil!”   
"You bruised his ego a bit more didn't you?" Pepper asked.  
"But of course." Loki told her. Loki knew there were ways to make Tony feel a bit better.  
"I'm gonna go pack then I'll head out. While I'm gone I'll start planning your baby shower." Pepper told them.

"Ms. Potts do well to remember not to mention to your mother I'm man. The press would have a field day.   
“I won’t, don’t worry.”  
“And tell her I’m not dating Russian whores or running a brothel!” Tony added upset then served himself more coffee. Pepper giggled and went to pack her things.   
“Don’t pout so much Tony!”

“I’m not pouting!” The playboy frowned and tapped the countertop agitated.   
"Yes you are Beloved." Loki told him with a small smile. "So what do we do today?" Loki asked placing his plate in the sink.   
Tony didn’t answer. He kept his gaze averted and crossed his arms where he sat. “I don’t know if we should do anything. I’d hate for people to see you with a pouty, satanic whore-house addict.” He spoke those words with venom. They were among the kinder names Pepper’s mother had called him. His anger melted instantly when he felt Loki’s hands on his arms and a light kiss on his cheek. “You’re not going to make me smile.” He wouldn’t fall prey to Loki’s adorable smile. 

Loki frowned and let his husband's hands go. As he walked away He made sure Tony didn't see the motion for Fenrir to tackle him and tickle him.   
"Time to smile Blue Heart." Fenrir called as he tackled Tony.   
He fell apart. One of Tony’s many weaknesses was how ridiculously ticklish he was. He lay in a heap under Fenrir, laughing so hard tears formed in his eyes. He gasped for breath only to laugh even more and tried feebly to get away from the torture.   
“All right, all right! I give up!” 

 

"Alright Fenrir, you can let him breathe again." Loki helped Tony up a smiled across his own face. "You look much more handsome when you smile." Loki told him.  
"Now what's on the agenda for the day Beloved?"   
Tony took several breathes, still laughing slightly before he managed to get fresh air into his lungs. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and looked at Loki. “That wasn’t fair.” He chuckled and shrugged. “I’m not sure. I didn’t really have a lot planned, except maybe painting the room.” 

"Then let’s get started." Loki told him. This was where his pregnancy would give him energy to burn and he'd do more moving than usual. He hoped Tony paid attention to what he'd read in the book.  
"I help too?"   
Tony looked at Fenrir for a moment then at the buckets of paint. “How about you help me move the furniture when we’re done painting?” He smiled and rolled up his shirt sleeves before grabbing a brush. Tony cracked open one bucket and poured some gold-tinted yellow paint into another container. 

Loki watched Tony and Fenrir work for a bit before going to find something to keep himself occupied for a while.  
Once he had two solid coats of paint on the walls Tony set his brushes down and smiled at his work. He’d get his airbrush later and put designs on the walls. “All right, we just need to let this dry a bit then we’ll haul the rest of the stuff in.” Tony smiled at Fenrir and patted his shoulder. “Are you excited about having a new sibling?” 

"I'm not gonna be the baby anymore." Fenrir threw his arms over his head. "What you name the baby?" Fenrir asked.   
Tony chuckled at his enthusiasm and shrugged. “We haven’t picked official names just yet, but we’ve got a couple. Now it just depends on whether the baby is a boy or a girl.” The playboy put away the buckets of point and in no time he and Fenrir had moved some of the furniture into the room. “Hey Babe, what do you think so far?” Tony grinned at Loki, proud of what he and Fenrir had accomplished.   
Turning to his husband Loki kissed him. “I absolutely love it Anthony. Do you think the baby will like it too?”

“Of course our kid’s going to love it. If that baby is anything like us it’ll love gold.” Tony smirked and looked at the room. “I should probably wash up though.” He was covered in specks and smears of green and gold paint. Tony stole another kiss from Loki before heading to his bathroom.   
Loki chuckled, watching Tony leave to go shower. Turning to his paint splattered son the god rolled his eyes. "You too go shower. There are towels and wash clothes in the bathroom of your room. Go on."  
Tony whistled to himself as he stripped down and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt so good as it hit his skin and relaxed his muscles. He sighed content and simply stood there under the warm stream for a moment before reaching for his body wash. 

Loki smiled as he heard the tune Tony started to whisper. With a smile the god stripped himself of his clothes and headed into the bathroom to join his husband.  
Tony kept humming to himself as he washed out his hair, his eyes closed and his mind too busy to notice the slight drop in warmth. He rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and smiled when he felt cool hands on his skin. “No wonder it felt colder.”   
Loki chuckled as he ran his hands down Tony's skin feeling the warmth seep through him as well.

Tony turned and pulled Loki in for a kiss. He roamed Loki’s mouth with his tongue, pressing the god close to his chest.   
Loki let Tony take control of the kiss as he was pressed against the shower wall, his arms around Anthony's shoulder's as he felt his husband's hands roam his body.  
Loki’s skin felt so smooth under his hands. Tony caressed his husband’s body slowly; squeezing is form gently as he trailed kisses from one shoulder to the other. “I love you.” He whispered those words against Loki’s damp skin. 

Loki moaned as he felt his knees want to give out under Tony's touches. His length pressed between the two of them being teased as Tony ground their hips together.   
“You getting horny too?” Tony whispered into Loki’s ear then nibbled on the god’s ear lobe. He ground against his husband more, creating more friction between them before he pulled Loki’s legs up around his waist.   
Loki caught the jest and wrapped his legs a bit tighter around Anthony's waist with his arms wrapped around the man's shoulders. "I want you so badly." Loki moaned against his neck before pulling the man into a kiss. 

Tony kissed back hungrily and thrust his tongue into Loki’s mouth. He guided his member to Loki’s entrance and nudged into him slowly. “I want you more.” The brunette spoke against his husband’s lips, moaning in his throat as he pushed in completely.   
Loki's body couldn't seem to make up its mind on what it wanted to do. Kiss his husband or scream with pleasure as he felt Anthony sink into him pressing against his prostate.  
Tony licked his lips at the sight of Loki’s flushed face and snapped his hips hard. He hit Loki’s prostate again and again then reached up with one hand and stroked the god. Loki’s body tightened around him suddenly and Tony let go of a loud moan at the delicious heat. 

Loki gripped tighter feeling Tony at eight thrust. Each thrust was better than the last as Tony took him closer to the edge. "Anthony." Loki whispered before he screamed his release biting the skin at Tony's shoulders.  
Tony groaned as he felt Loki’s teeth pierce his skin and he released his husband. His entire body quivered as his orgasm passed through him before it faded. Panting, Tony set Loki on his feet before kissing him again. “You were a lot louder that time. Should I do you in the shower more often?” Tony grinned slyly at Loki.   
"We can make it something for frequent." Loki smiled running a hand over his stomach to make sure the water had washed away all of his release.

Tony grinned at the idea and kissed Loki softly. The pair finished bathing together and went back out into the dining room area where Fenrir waited impatiently. “Sorry kiddo, you get bored without us?” The boy looked over at Tony and suddenly tackled him to the ground, pulling a groan from the brunette. “I guess that means yes.”  
Loki walked into the kitchen calling his son's name he held up the golden apple. Loki tossed the apple from one hand to the other behind his back and over his head before tossing it to his son.  
“Play? You mean like play outside?” Tony got off the ground with a groan. If he’d been wearing his suit this wouldn’t have been a problem at all. Fenrir was stronger than he looked. 

Fenrir caught the apple in his mouth and took a large bite before grinning at his father. He said something in Old Norse to Loki then looked back at Tony.   
“Blue Heart, you like play?”  
Fenrir nodded.  
"Fenrir take it easy. The apple's effects haven't yet taken full power." Loki pulled another apple tossing it to his husband.   
"I'm hungry too." Loki said thoughtfully rubbing his stomach.

"I could go for some of that too. Anthony where's the pizza menu?"  
“Uhh, it should be….JARVIS! Pizza menu!”  
“It’s on the screen sir.” The AI pulled up menus from different pizza places for Loki to see.   
“Oh come on Babe, as long as I wear my suit I should be fine.” Tony grinned and ruffled Fenrir’s hair.  
Loki told Jarvis what to order for dinner that night and looked between his husband and his son.   
"Alright but if you still get hurt I'm not using the salve to fix it."

“Oh whatever! I built the suit better than that! I can handle a little tussle!” Dawning his most confident smile, Tony got into his suit and headed outside with Fenrir.   
“So what do you want to play?” Tony looked at the boy, waiting for him to choose their game.   
“Sir, if I may, it would be wise not to get too carried away. Your suit is strong but this boy is the child of a god.”   
“JARVIS be quiet, I know what I’m doing.”   
Fenrir smiled as he tackled Tony and moved him a few inches. "You good." Fenrir told him. "Play catch?"

Loki sat inside half watching Tony and his son and half watching TV while he waited for the pizza to arrive.  
“Sure, why not?” Tony stood and thought for a moment of what he could use to play catch with the boy. “Hold on, I’ll go get something.” Tony ran back inside and grabbed a golden apple before going back out. “All right kid, catch!” Tony drew his arm back and chucked the apple with everything he could muster. 

Fenrir turned into his wolf form and caught to apple before it got too far. Coming back he smiled as he'd caught the apple and eaten it already.   
“Well, I might need to grab another one.” Tony looked at the half-eaten fruit and threw it again, trying to make the apple go further this time. Again Fenrir caught it before it could get very far and returned to Tony. Only this time he was running much faster. Tony recognized the gleam in his eyes and turned to start running before Fenrir suddenly plowed him into the ground. “Oh my God!”

Loki got up and stood to watch them. "I told you so." Strength is one thing but size is another. I thought you figured that out when I didn't have my powers and I had you hanging from the roof?" Loki asked.  
Fenrir changed back into his human form. "Sorry."  
“Ow.” Tony got up and felt his back pop as he stretched. He uncovered his face and smiled at Fenrir. “This is nothing. I’ve been in worse fights without my armor just fine!” He knew he was probably going to regret saying that later, but for now it wasn’t a problem. Besides, the suit had better shock absorption; he’d be fine. Fenrir seemed to like the answer he got, because he quickly turned back into a wolf and began chasing Tony again, tackling the man each chance he got. 

When the Pizza finally showed up Loki was thankful for it. Three pies: one for him, one for Fenrir and one for tony. Standing in the doorway he called to them watching as his son tackled Tony one more good time.


	31. Chapter 31

Maybe this wasn’t his best idea. Tony groaned quietly as Fenrir sat on him, wrestling the man into the ground before he suddenly got off. Tony could just barely hear Loki, and Fenrir changed into a boy and took off towards his father. He stayed on the ground for a moment before standing with a pained groan. He hurt so badly.  
Loki told his son to go wash up before he turned back to his husband slowly being removed from his suit. "Didn't I tell you to be careful?" Loki asked.

“Shut up! I was bonding with my adopted son!” Tony frowned and groaned as JARVIS removed his suit. “Oh my God, I hurt everywhere.” The playboy half dragged himself over to the couch and fell over on it. “But we had fun. I think.”  
"Oh yes you had fun. He'll sleep very well tonight. But next time you want to wear him down I think you either need to update your suit to stand his strength or ask the doctor to help you." Loki told him. "Now wash up and come eat.

Tony groaned and tried to pick himself up off the couch, enticed by the smell of pizza. “That smells good.” He smiled a bit and sat down at the island.  
"Come eat then take a hot bath. We'll get you something for the pain after you eat." Loki slid a plate under Fenrir's slice. "Small bites please."  
“I thought you weren’t going to give me anything for the pain?” Tony looked at Loki and took a large bite of his pizza. He smirked playfully and reached for a soda. 

"Nothing from Asgard. You'll survive with a bag of ice and your Midgardian pain reduces." Loki explained. This was his pay back for Tony not listening to him.  
Tony frowned at Loki and finished his first slice of pizza. “Jerk, here I am trying to be nice and you hold back the good stuff.” He grabbed another piece and took a ridiculous bite of it.  
"That good stuff was meant to be saved for the birth of your child." Loki explained. He had half a jar left of the stuff.

“Fine, fine.” Tony downed another slice of pizza then leaned over and planted a greasy kiss on Loki’s cheek. “I’m going to take a hot bath.” He grinned and went over to his bathroom.  
"Would you stop that?" Loki asked. "Every time I turn around you put another mark on my cheek." Loki glared as tony disappeared.  
"Papa love it." Fenrir told him with a smile.

“See? Even Fenrir knows how much you like it!” Tony laughed and grabbed fresh clothes. He stripped down and filled the massive tub with hot water before climbing in. The playboy let go of a content sigh and closed his eyes.  
"Shut up!" Loki finished off his pizza by himself and cleaned up once he was done. It was turning into a late hour. "Now let’s get you set up for the night. If you want to watch TV or a movie, ask Jarvis and he'll take care of it. If you need us we're two doors down." Loki smiled giving Fenrir a kiss before leaving him.

He was in heaven. Tony let himself sink below the water’s surface for a moment. The warmth undid the knots in his muscles and Tony surfaced again, taking a deep breath. “Ah, that feels so nice.”  
"Hurry up and I'll give you your pain reduces if you still want them and then we can watch a movie or something." Loki told him sitting on the edge of the couch.

“Mm, what movie did you wanna watch?” Tony was falling asleep there in the tub. He hung his head back, eyes closed as he spoke.  
"Can we watch Last Chance Harvey tonight?" Loki asked handing tony a towel.  
“Mhm.” Tony finally opened his eyes and climbed out of the tub, yawning loudly as he dried off and got dressed. “Ah, that was an amazing bath.” The inventor stretched a bit then walked into the kitchen. “Popcorn?”  
"No, thank you. Can I have an apple instead please and thank you." 

Tony shrugged and tossed a bag of popcorn into the microwave before going over to Loki with an apple. “Anyone ever tell you that you look adorable with my kid in your belly?” Tony grinned and kissed Loki then placed the apple in his husband’s hand.  
"No just you." Loki smiled. The night was fairly quiet as they watched a few movies. Loki feel asleep cuddled into Tony's side.

Tony smiled and reached for another handful of popcorn, his arm wrapped around Loki. He watched the sleeping god and kissed his forehead softly before lifting him and taking him to the room. Tony set Loki down on the bed gently and pulled the covers over him. Satisfied with himself, he went back and cleaned up the living room a bit.  
Loki shifted in bed a bit. "Don't take too long." Loki told him before gripping his husband's pillow.  
Tony tossed a few things into the sink and set the rest of the pizza in the fridge. Not nearly as neat as Loki would have left everything, but he wasn’t trying to compete. Once satisfied, Tony turned and went back to their room and curled up next to Loki on the bed. 

Loki settled better As Tony settled into bed with him. As the night wore on Loki was woken by the cries of his son from down the hall. Pulling himself from his husband's arms the good got out of bed and went to settle the boy down once more.  
It got a little colder. Tony snuggled closer to the spot where Loki was only to realize his husband wasn’t there. He sucked in a breath and sighed out, content with sinking his face into Loki’s pillow. It smelled like him, and that alone was enough to lull Tony back to sleep. 

Loki calmed Fenrir down lying down with him as he sang him back to sleep. Only the god fell asleep with his son.  
He was dreaming. Tony sat in his lab, only everything was gone and it was colder than he remembered. A voice he knew echoed around him as it spoke tauntingly, and slowly made its way closer to him.  
“See Tony, you and I are a lot alike. At the end of the day, we just want to be the best.” Obadiah stepped out of the shadows and reached a hand towards Tony’s chest. He grabbed the reactor and pulled it out, but Tony couldn’t move. All he could do was stare in fear. “But you’re weak now.”  
He woke with a start and looked around before relaxing. Only a nightmare. Tony sighed out relieved and ran his hands over his face. What a stupid dream, and so random too. But it was better than the one where Loki turned into a deer and bit off his penis.  
Loki woke with a bit of a start and carefully pulled himself from his son's bed pulling the blankets over the boy. It was nearly dawn he'd spent a better part of the night sleeping in Fenrir's room. Getting up Loki made it back to his and Tony's bedroom.

Tony was half asleep as he stood in the kitchen waiting for his coffee. He watched as it dripped into the pot and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t thought about that day in so long, but it was terrifying nonetheless. He could still remember so well thinking he was going to die right there on the floor in his lab.  
Finding the room empty Loki headed for the kitchen to find his husband in a sleepy state of thought. "Did you have a nightmare as well?" Loki asked coming into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Tony.  
Tony blinked and looked back at Loki before smiling. He yawned loudly and nodded, leaning into the embrace. "Mmh, it was stupid."

"Was it as stupid as the time your mind turned me into a deer?" Loki asked. If that was the case Loki was going to start making breakfast.  
“Hey that was scariest thing I’ve ever dreamed!” Tony frowned and served himself some coffee before taking a large gulp of it. “Nah, it was just him stealing the arc reactor again. Don’t know why I dreamed about that all of a sudden though.”  
"Because you fear yourself being a bad father. You think you'll turn out like your own and the idea of it makes you want to put a stop to it by removing your reactor. You want to leave your child something they can build upon themselves. You want our son or daughter to have its own legacy and not live in your shadow like you did your father's." Loki explained.

Tony stared at Loki for a moment then licked his lips and looked away. He loved and hated that little talent Loki had for figuring out everything that was wrong with him. The inventor sniffled and sipped his coffee before kissing Loki deeply. “We’ll go with that. And what about the one where you turn into a deer?”  
"As for the one where you turned me into a deer: I told you to stop drinking those shakes before bed." Loki smiled as he went to start breakfast. 

Fenrir came wandering into the kitchen a few minutes later hair ruffled and all over the place as he walked past Tony and hugged his father burying his face in Loki's back.  
“It wasn’t that late before I went to bed! And I told you I need to drink those and I’d forgotten to earlier!” Tony gulped his coffee upset then looked at Fenrir. “Hey kiddo, you sleep okay?”

"Well stop drinking them before you go to sleep." Loki told him. "You're not allowed to have it after ten."  
Fenrir whined loudly as he kept a hold on his father. This didn't stop Loki from fixing breakfast in the least.  
“Whatever. It was just that one time.” Tony finished his coffee and set the cup down then ruffled Fenrir’s already messy hair. “What’s the matter Fen? D’you have a bad dream too?”  
Fenrir started speaking rapidly in Norse which made Loki stop. His son refused to tell him about the dream that had him upset. Loki responded before turning enough to kiss Fenrir on the head. Fenrir kissed him back and then kissed the bump before finally letting go. 

"Morning Blue Heart.  
“Aw what, you’re not going to tell me your bad dream?” Tony hugged Fenrir and rubbed his back. “You know you can talk to me too. I probably won’t understand you but I’ll listen.” Tony grinned and reached for an apple. He was really starting to like this eating-healthy business.  
Fenrir went off to his room to wash up and brush his hair. "He's not entirely comfortable with sharing everything with you yet. One day you'll be at that point but today is not that day." Loki told him. Turning off the stove, Loki latched onto Tony. 

"He had a dream that when this child is born Odin will take it away as well.”  
“Well I hate to say this so soon in our relationship, but if your dad so much as thinks of doing that to this kid I’ll kill him myself.” Tony looked at Loki seriously and bit into his apple. He wasn’t about to let this go; his family, his life with Loki. He’d fight the Devil himself if he had to just to keep them safe.  
"He wouldn't do it again. Not unless he wants a repeat of me trying to take over the realm. He's learned that lesson. But still Fenrir had a nightmare it's not going to happen." Loki assured his husband.

“Of course it’s not going to happen. I’m Tony Stark; nothing bad happens to me.” Tony looked at Loki with the smuggest grin he could muster then pulled the god over for a kiss.  
“Sir, Captain Steve Rogers is calling.”  
“Send him to voice mail.”  
“He says it’s serious Sir.”

“Then put him through to my personal voice mail.” Tony tried to kiss Loki again only to have the god put his hand between their lips. The brunette frowned, knowing full well what that meant and heaved a sigh. “Fine, fine, put him through.”  
"You know I don't care what you two are doing but stop ignoring me when I call you. Cause next was Fury and you don't want him to call you. Actually he'll just come get you himself." Steve ranted.  
As Steve went on Loki looked at Tony. "You'd better get suited up. I'll send Fenrir in a few minutes."  
The inventor shot Steve a discontent glare. “I haven’t even had a proper good morning kiss and the world is already in trouble.” 

“Tony this is serious.” Steve looked at him sternly before ending the call. With a groan, Tony went and put on his suit, grumbling the entire time. Of course the world was in danger before he could have a decent meal or kiss Loki the right way. It couldn’t be in danger afterwards. Once suited up, Tony took off.  
Loki stood on the landing pad watching Tony go. Fenrir came out next to him wearing only a pair of shorts and ready to go. "Oh no you don't young man, breakfast first then you can go." Loki dragged the boy back in.

Tony landed in the downtown area and scoffed at the sight. Nothing. The Avengers were all just standing in a large circle with their backs facing inwards.  
“You dragged me away from breakfast and morning sex for this? Cool poses!”  
“Tony shut up!” Steve whispered harshly at the man then had to quickly jump out of the way as the ground exploded behind them. A massive maggot like creature rose up out of the ground and howled.  
“Oh fuck.” Tony’s shoulders drooped at the sight and he shot a blast at the thing.

Once Fenrir had eaten he gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing out to the landing pad and turning into his wolf form.  
"Happy-go-lucky child, isn't he?" Jarvis comment.  
"That he is. Jarvis I'm going to Asgard for a few hours. If I'm not back by the time they're back, tell them I left and where I went to. I should be back to fix dinner." Loki informed.  
“Of course Mr. Stark.” JARVIS made a note then went silent.  
This wasn’t too bad. It seemed that more than anything their newest threat was just annoying, and apparently hungry for everything. Already the massive maggot had devoured several people and torn through the sewer and subway systems. Tony blasted it several more times, but the thing’s skin was tough. 

“JARVIS analyze this thing!”  
“It’s quite resistant sir. Though I would suggest a pesticide similar to what one would use on worms. This creature does not appear to be very different from our own earthly maggots.”  
“Gee why didn’t I think of bug spray?” Tony yelled as he was suddenly hit by the thing and sent flying. He landed on a car and growled out annoyed. Good thing he’d upgraded his suit when he played with Fenrir. 

Fenrir helped by distracting the Maggot so it would leave the people alone. The wolf found it more like a game then an actual fight.  
Loki smiled at his mother who was there waiting for him. "You're already showing?" She asked with a bit of a smile.  
"Yes, Anthony finds it hard to believe as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	32. Chapter 32

The Hulk growled out and jumped up onto the maggot’s head before beating it hard. His fists sank right into the soft skin, but it did seem to do some damage. The worm howled and shook about, trying to fend off both Fenrir and the Hulk before Tony returned with something. 

“Here, dunk your arrows and bullets in this then give it a try.” 

“What is this?” Natasha looked at the goop in the bucket then at Tony. The inventor grinned. 

“Bug spray.” Not about to question it, both assassins and the captain dunked their weapons in the green liquid and took another go at the bug. 

Fenrir got out of the way and went to stand next to Tony. He was out of breath from all the running and the bug tasted like rotten seal meat. 

While Loki was away he had lunch with his mother, collected a few things from the healer, and dipped into his old room for a few items before making his way back down the bridge towards the Bifrost.

“You can relax now kiddo. We’ll take care of that thing.” Tony grinned at Fenrir and pet the wolf boy as he watched his comrades. Steve threw his pesticide laced shield at the thing and it easily cut through the maggot’s skin. Natasha and Clint shot at it several times until the massive worm started slumping towards the ground. 

“Bruce, watch it!” The doctor had changed back quite a while ago and was in something of a daze. The maggot started falling towards him and Tony only just managed to pull him out of the way. He got hit in the back by the worm’s tail and both men were sent skidding along the street. 

Fenrir was by Tony's side to help him and the doctor up as they watched the maggot start to die from the chemicals in its system. Fenrir dropped down to his stomach and covered his nose with his paws; the smell was something else entirely.

Tony groaned and got up then looked at Fenrir. He could only imagine how much worse the smell of that thing must have been for him. He was about to leave when he saw Bruce sitting against a car. The man was tough, but that was still a nasty fall. 

“Steve! Come get Bruce, I need to take Fenrir back to the tower!”

“There’s no time for that, there’s still two more of those things in the sewers!” The captain looked at Bruce and Fenrir then at Tony. “Don’t worry, Fury’s sending somebody to get them. But we need to go!”

Tony moved to argue but instead growled upset. He tried to comfort Fenrir as much as he could. “Someone’s going to take you back to the tower, okay? Just stay here until they come get you.” 

“Just go Tony. I’ll watch him.” Bruce hissed at the pain in his side and back then moved closer to Fenrir. He had horrible cuts and scratches all over his right side from the fall. 

Loki entered the tower as quickly as he could. "Jarvis how is everything? Are they alright? Who's hurt?" The god asked digging into one of the trucks he'd brought with him. Finding what he needed, Loki moved about the tower, collecting a few more things and shoving them in the bag.

“Only Dr. Banner and Fenrir, though both have minor injuries. It seems however that there are still two more maggots under the city, so I’m afraid Mr. Tony Stark won’t return until rather late. Fenrir and Dr. Banner are being brought here now.” Just as JARVIS finished speaking, several SHIELD agents burst into the tower’s medical wing with Fenrir and Bruce.

“Be careful with him. He doesn’t like being surrounded by people he doesn’t know.” Bruce groaned out loudly and cringed as his wounds were pressed against. 

The sewers were darker than Tony had expected. He and the others headed further and further into the tunnels, though thankfully it wasn’t too hard to find a two hundred yard long maggot. 

Loki ushered the Shield agents out so he could look after his son and the doctor. Pardoning himself to the doctor, he took care of Fenrir first; just a few scratches and minor bruises. "Next time think before you bite. Eat this." Loki told him handing him something to make his stomach feel better before turning to the doctor to apply the salves to him as well. 

"I feel much better. Thanks Loki." Bruce smiled.

“Why can’t something small and useless ever attack earth? Why does it always have to be huge monsters?” Tony exclaimed as he jumped back and shot another blast of pesticide at the massive maggot. It screeched and threw its body around before slamming down into the water. 

Natasha rolled out of the way and took another shot before having to reload her gun. 

“God damn it!” 

“Hey, language!” 

“We’re kind of being attacked here Captain, I really don’t think that matters!” Clint jumped back and shot another arrow into the maggot’s skin. It sank in easily, but this one seemed to have more fight than its comrade. 

Loki cleaned most of the dirt from Fenrir's face before covering him with the fur pelt from his bed. Letting the doctor take a shower and change into some clothes before he too settled into sleep. Going into a different room Loki looked at the ceiling. 

"Update Jarvis."

“They’re still fighting Mr. Stark. It seems this second beast is much more durable than the first. I have thus far determined it is female, the latter having been male. The last worm may be her offspring.” 

Back in the sewers it was a nightmare. The worm thrashed and howled, though it was clearly losing its fight. It reacted slowly and its attacks no longer hit anything, but it was annoying nonetheless. 

“Can you guys finish this one off? I’ll go look for the other one!” Tony looked at his friends then took off down the tunnels. JARVIS analyzed a trail of some kind of mucus along the ceiling. 

“Just follow the slime sir, and you should find the last animal.” 

Even if he could fit into his armor Tony would have a fit and it would be nuclear fallout if he left the tower to go help him. Loki started to pace back and forth as he tried to figure out a way he could help them without entering the battle field.

 

"Send him the sword Papa." Fenrir told him having woken up and watched his father for a few minutes.

"That would be a fantastic idea but I have to use magic to send it to him."

"I can send it." Fenrir was skilled with a few spells and when he was in his wolf form he and Loki could share a telepathic bond together when they wanted too. Loki looked his son up and down and finally agreed.

Steve threw his shield one more time at the maggot and groaned as it threw itself at him. He dodged quite easily, but he was starting to get tired and could only imagine how his teammates must feel. He looked at Clint and Natasha, both of whom could barely keep their legs from shaking. They were low on ammo already, and didn’t want to imagine having to fight yet another one of these things so soon. 

Down the tunnels, Tony finally reached the end of the slime trail and found himself in something like a cavern. The maggots must have dug it up before they went to the surface. Tony looked around through the wreckage and saw something white dart across the floor. It was small so he wasn’t worried about a big battle. That is until the final maggot stepped into view. It looked human in shape, save for the four, tiny black eyes on its nose less face. The creature stood behind a large slab of metal, whimpering like a child.

“Umm, guys I found the last one.”

Loki monitored carefully as Fenrir cast the spell to send Anthony the sword, to hopefully make things a bit easier on them in battle. Once the sword was gone from sight, Loki hoped for the best. Asking for another update Loki was given an answer. Turning back to his son, the boy looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"Come along we'll get dinner stared. I'm sure the others will be along in no time. Ask the doctor if he would like to help."

Tony heard a clang beside him and jumped slightly before seeing a sword. He knew who’s it was, and he sincerely hoped Loki wasn’t wasting precious magic now of all times. He picked it up, and the tiny white creature whimpered and backed away into the darkness. He couldn’t explain why, but Tony almost felt bad for the creature. It looked so lost and helpless, and nothing like the other two behemoths they’d just fought. 

“Tony, we need help! This thing isn’t dying!” Natasha yelled into her ear piece and dodged another mad hit by the maggot. Tony nibbled on his lip in thought for a moment then looked at the small creature. “Stay here until I get back.” With that he took off, sword in hand. 

Kissing Fenrir on the forehead Loki smiled. "Let’s hope this works. Come on we’d better get dinner started no doubt your uncle will be starving by the time he and Anthony get home."

"I should go back and try to help them." Bruce said.

"No you will stay here. The salves may work fast but they need to be left to settle for 24 hours before doing anything else or the work will be undone." Loki explained.

Bruce opened his mouth to argue more then sighed and nodded. He knew better than to push his luck too much. 

“Cap!” Tony flew straight back to his friends, one of whom was in already in a poor state. Natasha leaned against the wall, her breathing ragged as Clint tried to keep the creature away from her. Steve looked up at Tony and stepped back as the playboy gave the maggot one good, solid swing with the sword. It cut right through the beast, and the maggot gave out a loud howl before falling in two pieces on the cement floor. 

“Sure took you long enough.” 

“Hey, can it. At least we got this thing.” 

“So where’s the last one? Please don’t tell me it’s as big as this thing was.” Steve looked at Tony exhausted and the playboy bit his lip nervously. 

“Well umm…” He trailed off then simply took his friends down the tunnel to show them. “Are you still here?” Natasha gasped-mostly because she was so woozy-as they all saw the tiny white thing run over to Tony and hug him tight around the leg. 

"What the hell?"

"Um?”

"It is an infant." Thor said with a bit of a smile.

"Jarvis is anyone else injured?" Loki asked setting Fenrir and Bruce up with dinner before heading down to the med bay for a few more bandages.

“Agent Romanov and Mr. Barton are in the worst shape Mr. Stark.” JARVIS left it at that, at Tony’s insistence that he not say a word to Loki about the little white guest he was bringing home. The inventor looked at his fellow Avengers then back at the small, whimpering creature. It looked up at him, making a strange squeaking noise before hiding its face in his hip. 

“Well this is great. So is this what those things were?”

“We’ll take it back to SHIELD so they can run some tests and….”

“Are you insane Barton? They’ll kill this…whatever it is!” Tony frowned at the assassin and didn’t even notice he’d put his hand on the maggot child’s head. 

"I'll let Clint and Romanov take care of each other. Once they are done cleaning up please see to it that Agent Romanov leaves right after; agent Barton is allowed to stay for a while if he so please. Extend the invitation to the captain and my brother as well. And Jarvis?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Thank you."

“You’re welcome Mr. Stark. Mr. Tony Stark should be headed back by now, and he sends his sincerest apologies for being so late.”

“That’s not the way I said it JARVIS!” Tony growled out upset as he headed back to the tower with the maggot child in his arms. He’d been partially listening to the conversation between Loki and JARVIS, though it was mostly to make sure his husband wasn’t upset. The child in Tony’s arms wriggled a bit and made a soft noise. 

“What? Are you cold? We’re almost there.” 

The Avengers all arrived some time later with Natasha asleep in Clint’s arms. Both assassins were covered in deep cuts and dark bruises, but seemed fine otherwise. 

“Is Tony not back yet?” Steve looked around the medical wing then at Loki. 

“We thought he was with you.” Bruce looked at the super soldier worried. It wasn’t like Tony to stay behind after a battle like that. Usually he zipped straight back to Loki’s arms.

Loki looked at Clint and Romanov. "I will help you and then you will be able to take care of her. Agent Barton, you are welcome to stay but once she wakes up she is to leave." Loki informed them. 

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark has just landed on the platform."

"Thank you." Loki left Steve to look after Clint and went upstairs to meet his husband only to stop and stare at the child in his arms. 

"Um?" Loki stared.

“God damn it JARVIS.” Tony huffed out and ran his tongue over his teeth as he tried to think of something to say to his husband. The maggot child whimpered and shuddered then looked up at Tony and made some more strange noises. “Let me get this thing inside then we’ll talk and you can yell at me.” Tony quickly took the child inside then let JARVIS remove his suit. He looked at Loki like a child just caught doing something wrong. 

“I know this looks weird, but before you say anything I didn’t really have a choice. I mean I did but….come on Babe, look at it! I couldn’t just leave that thing shivering in a disgusting sewer! Besides, it clung onto me like a baby monkey!” He went on with his rant, not giving Loki a chance to speak. He braced himself for the worst. 

"I wasn't going to say anything negative; you could have given me some warning so I could fix a room and run a hot bath." Loki said. Considering the fact that Loki had given birth to a horse with eight legs, a half dead child and a wolf, the creature with four eyes and no nose wasn't really unusual.

The eyes turned to Loki and he felt the paternal side of him kick in a bit more.

Fenrir peeked from behind Loki's hip sniffing a bit.

“Oh. I’m so used to getting in trouble for stuff like this; I thought you’d be pissed.” Tony grinned relieved and put a hand on the child’s head. It made another soft noise and looked up at Tony then tentatively at Loki. “Go ahead, they won’t hurt you.” Tony walked the child over to Loki. 

“I’m just not sure if it’s a boy or a girl, so I guess we can’t name it yet. And it doesn’t seem to speak English so that doesn’t really help.” 

“Is a boy.” Fenrir sniffed at the maggot child and the pale thing squeaked and hid behind Tony again. 

“Hey Loki, Natasha and Clint just left and-You brought it home!?” Steve walked over to his friends and saw the child behind Tony. This is what he was expecting. Tony smiled at Steve as if he’d done nothing wrong before he opened his mouth to speak.


	33. Chapter 33

“Now look, I couldn’t just leave the poor kid out there to die. Come on Cap, we kind of killed its parents. I think this is the least I could do.” 

“And what are you going to tell Fury?” 

"That would be the captain's job, not mine." Loki told him.

When Fenrir told them the gender of the child Loki didn't expect the child to hide. "Fenrir be nice."

When the Captain saw the child, Loki suddenly understood why Anthony got in trouble for things like this.

"Fury is not getting his hands on this child. If he even thinks about it I'll speak to him myself. I suggest you give him a warning as to what I will do if he thinks he can muscle his way through." Loki told him. Seeing the child feared Fenrir a bit Loki thought for a moment. "Fenrir go get my sword and put it back in its hiding place." Watching the boy go Loki turned back to the child trying to coax him closer.

“Tony.” 

“I know, I know. But you heard Loki and you know what they’ll do to this kid if we take him to SHIELD.”

“So what are you going to do with him?” Steve understood Tony’s apprehension, but he also hated being the one that had to tell all this to Fury. Tony looked at the child and watched as it inched closer to Loki. He kept his hands curled up against his chest and bobbed his head slightly as he neared Loki. The child made a soft noise at Loki and stopped a few inches in front of the god. 

“I don’t know, keep him? I can’t toss him out Steve. And even if I tried he’d follow me back. You saw how he was in the tunnels.” 

Loki cooed to the child until he stepped into Loki's arms. Standing, Loki got a better look. "A quick bath and then we'll get you something to eat and warm again." Loki told him as he started to walk in the direction of the bathroom.

The child made noises of discomfort and looked over Loki’s shoulder at Tony, but didn’t protest much. He clung to Loki afraid and stared around as he was taken into the bathroom. 

“Do you really want a kid that bad?” 

“Hey, that’s not the only reason I did it! I like tiny maggot children that I find in sewers!” Tony crossed his arms defensively at Steve. “Should probably give him a name though, and teach him English.” 

“I just hope you know what you’re doing.” Steve shook his head and sighed. “Fury wants you to make sure there aren’t more of those big ones though.” 

“Already scanning the rest of the sewers and subways. So far it looks like there are more, but they’re too far down to mess with. I think those we saw today just got spooked up to the surface.” 

Loki took his time cleaning the child so he didn't scare him. Pulling the child out of the tub Loki smiled. "There you go, all warm and clean." 

Loki smiled putting a shirt on the child. "There now, let’s get you something to eat."

The child snuggled into the shirt and sighed content from the bath. He held Loki’s hand and followed quietly as they went into the kitchen. His eyes immediately flew to some rotten pizza Tony had left sitting out. The child squeaked and ran over, scarfing down one moldy slice before reaching for the other. 

“Why he eat bad food?” Fenrir walked into the kitchen and looked at the maggot child puzzled. 

“So we need to find what scared them and make sure more don’t pop up.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair. He was tired, and all he wanted right now was to sleep. 

“I was thinking, and this might just be me but why does the kid I found look so different from the worms we fought? Maybe he has something to do with it?” Tony looked at the captain, and he really seemed to think about that for a moment. 

Jarvis told them why the child found the rotten food better and Loki's stomach turned a bit. Turning to his husband Loki watched him watch the child. "What makes you think the child had anything to do with that?"

“I don’t know much about these things, obviously, but he looks nothing like the other two we found. He almost looks human, doesn’t he? And if he were really just another monster maggot, then why did he cling to me like that? Let’s assume those other two in the sewers were his parents; would you really warm up to a guy that had just killed your parents?”

“He’s got a good point. Maybe if we could find more of their offspring, we’d get a better picture of this.” Steve looked from the child to Tony and Loki. 

“That’s our only real shot. I’ll make a droid we can use. Last thing we need is to dig more of those things up.” Tony watched as the child finished the last slice of rotten pizza before he got up and ran over to Loki, hugging him around the legs. 

Loki stumbled slightly at the sudden attack. 

"Name him?" Fenrir said looking between Tony and his father.

"He will need a name if he's going to stay with us Anthony." Loki said picking the child up to place him on his hip.

“His name’s Toki.” Tony grinned at the disapproving look Loki gave him. He’d been stuck on that name for quite some time now, though he knew it probably wouldn’t stick. The child made what sounded like a purring noise as he was picked up and he hugged Loki around the neck. 

He looked at Tony and made another sound and tilted his head to the side. 

 

“What? You like that name?” 

“Oh my God.” Steve chuckled and shook his head. He certainly had odd friends, especially of late. “I need to get going. Fury’s going to call you in a few minutes by the way, asking about your adopted kid.” With that the captain left his friends and their children. 

"Toki it is then." Loki told him. He'd lost this round and Tony finally got to name one of their children Toki like he wanted.

Just as Steve was leaving, Clint came in. 

"Whoa you kept it?" he asked coming a little closer but keeping a distance.

“His name is Toki and yes, we did.” Tony grinned proudly at the archer. Clint looked at Tony like he’d lost his mind, but couldn’t really say he was surprised. He’d married the same man that threw him out a window and was stupid enough to have a drinking contest with Thor. This wasn’t new. 

“Stark you are fucked up.” 

“I didn’t say anything when you and Natasha were dating!” Tony frowned and slung an arm over Loki’s shoulder. Toki made a strange noise and reached over to Tony, his little arms outstretched. The brunette took the boy in his arms. 

"Agent Barton, I would choose my next words wisely if I were you. I may be pregnant but that does not hinder me from protecting my family." Loki smiled.

"Sirs, director Fury is on the line." Jarvis informed them.

Clint lifted his hands in surrender. “Just saying, just saying.” He grinned at JARVIS’s words and took that as his queue to go. Though he was really tempted to stay behind and watch Tony get yelled at. Said brunette groaned and turned to a monitor. 

“Put him through.” 

“Anthony Edward Stark you kept a possible threat to the city?! What the hell is wrong with you! This isn’t some pet you can keep!” 

“Hi darling, it’s good to see you too. No we’re all fine, everyone survived and yes, I did find more of those things under the city. Thanks for the concern.” Tony grinned sarcastically and held Toki close. “And I know he’s not a pet, he’s my adopted son. And I guarantee I’m treating him a lot better than you would at SHIELD.”

“Stark, we need to know what those things are! Not name them!” 

"You sir will lower your voice and stop shouting." Loki ordered. Rule one: don't piss off pregnant people. "Now speak in a civilized tone or I will have the call disconnected and I wouldn't call my bluff if I were you director."

Tony flinched slightly at the tone in Loki’s voice but tried to hide it. “Yeah Fury, behave. Now look, just cause I’m keeping the kid doesn’t mean I’m not going to help out with the other things. But I don’t think he’s the same as they are.”

Fury sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face. He glared at Tony before speaking again, his voice no longer raised. “And you’re sure you can give us useful information?” 

“My suit was covered in insect repellent earlier when the kid grabbed onto me. It didn’t do a thing to him, so there’s something. Also he seems to understand English, he just can’t speak it.” 

“I’m trusting you Stark, and you know that doesn’t come easily. I want you to run at least some tests on that kid so we know he’s not something worse.” 

Fenrir growled in the background. He didn't like it when Shield tried to poke and prod him for test so he knew his new brother wouldn't like it either. 

Loki smiled at his son. "We're not doing anything he won't allow us too."

Toki whimpered and snuggled closer to Tony. 

“Hey, hey don’t worry. I’ll just take some blood and we’ll call it good. Maybe you can even pee into one of those little cups.” Tony grinned and rubbed Toki’s back until the boy relaxed. He set the boy down and kissed Loki. “I have to make some of those droids, so I’ll be downstairs all night. You mind?” 

Toki looked up at his adoptive parents then at Fenrir. He fidgeted with his hands and slowly stepped closer to the other boy, his eyes wide. 

Looking back at the children Loki returned the kiss. "No. Just promise that you eat dinner first and then go to work." He smiled. The Baby hadn't even been born yet and they'd gone from a family of three to a family of four.

“Right, right, I’ll eat.” Tony smiled and went into the kitchen, and quickly whipped himself up a couple of sandwiches. He grabbed two sodas and took his make-shift dinner down into his lab. Toki watched the inventor leave and looked at Loki questioningly, flinching slightly when Fenrir sniffed him again. He made a noise and wiggled the spot on his face where his nose would be, trying to copy Fenrir. The wolf boy grinned and nuzzled at Toki’s cheek, causing the other boy to squeak and let out a strange giggle. 

Looking at the time Loki nodded. "Come on you two it's time for little boys to go to sleep." Loki picked Toki up and carried the boy into another bedroom. Tomorrow they would deal with downsizing it and making it a bit safer for the boy and more for that of a child but for now He needed sleep.

Toki made sniffling noises at Loki and nuzzled at his neck, much like Fenrir did when he sniffed someone. He looked at the large bed and whined as Loki put him down. He stretched out his hands, making noises in his throat. 

This wouldn’t be too bad. He just needed two droids to send through the sewers and down to where the rest of the maggots were. Tony gobbled one sandwich and went over the sketches again and again, remodeling them and tinkering with different ideas. 

"I guess you can stay with me tonight. But just this night. Tomorrow you shall have your own bed." Loki told him. As Loki walked to his and Tony's bedroom Fenrir latched onto his shirt. "Me too?"

Shaking his head with a smile Loki sighed. "Yes you can come too, but only for tonight. You're a big brother now you have to set an example for Toki.”

"Furniture for the new child has been ordered Mr. Stark. It will be here tomorrow afternoon. Will you be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you Jarvis. Good night."

Toki smiled his mouth full of small, hook like teeth. He snuggled up to Loki then ran over to the bed and got on the side where Tony usually slept. He hugged the pillow and took a deep breath. 

“Toki my little brother now? I’m not baby anymore?” Fenrir looked up at Loki then climbed onto the bed.

Tony nibbled on his pen as he went over more designs then growled upset and trashed several of them. “JARVIS how much resistance are we looking at here?” 

“Quite a bit sir, you need to get these machines past several layers of hard-packed soil and old cement.”

“Ugh!” Tony pursed his lips in thought then made three more designs before choosing one that looked like he’d made it most. “Put some red and gold paint on this thing when we’re done.”

Sandwiched between his two children, Loki smiled as they went to sleep for the night.

What time was it? Tony welded some more parts together and looked at his finished droid. It was just one, but they weren’t on a deadline. He could finish the other one tomorrow.

“JARVIS run this thing, make sure it works.” 

“Of course sir.” The machine buzzed quietly and moved about across the table. Tony watched its movements then took off his goggles. “All readings are normal and functioning sir. It should be ready for a dirt test.” 

“We’ll do that tomorrow. Find me a good patch we can use near the tower and then we’ll send it into the worm holes.” Tony rubbed his hands over his face and yawned loudly as he headed upstairs. 

With Loki forced to the middle of the bed Fenrir curled near his feet and Toki pressed into his side they slept under a fur pelt Fenrir brought from his room.

Tony half-dragged himself up to his room, his eyes barely able to make out the image before him. There wasn’t enough room on the bed for the playboy, but it was quite a sight. Fenrir was at Loki’s feet, and Toki had his thin arms around Loki’s waist, his little mouth open as he breathed softly. Tony smiled a bit to himself and headed into one of the other rooms, letting his body fall onto the bed ungracefully. 

In the early morning Loki untangled himself from the children and slipped from the bed to go check on Anthony only to find his husband fast asleep in the bedroom across the hall. With a smile Loki left him to go get breakfast started.

Tony turned over in the bed and sighed out softly before opening his eyes. Toki stood at the side, staring at Tony and for a moment the inventor forgot who the boy was. 

“Oh my God!” He jumped and fell off the bed, groaning as he hit the ground. Toki squeaked and ran over to Tony, tapping at his cheeks. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He groaned again and sat up, chuckling as Toki hugged him suddenly. “Sorry, I tend to forget stuff when I first wake up.” He yawned loudly and stood with Toki dangling from his neck. The child was unusually light. Fenrir woke up as well and looked out of the room. 

“Blue Heart!” He grinned and ran over to Tony, tackling both him and Toki to the ground. 

Loki cringed at the sudden crash and went to check on them to find everyone in a heap on the floor. Shaking his head Loki went to finish making breakfast.

“Fen, be gentle when you tackle me.” Tony got up slowly and both boys ran off. Toki hugged Loki then pulled back suddenly and stared at his stomach. The maggot child reached out and ran a hand over Loki’s belly then looked up at him. He hadn’t noticed that magic swirls within it the other day. 

“I feel so old.” Tony grumbled as he walked into the kitchen and kissed Loki. “D’you have fun sleeping with these two?” 

Loki stopped as Toki rubbed his baby bump. "I'm having a baby." Loki explained. "In a few months you'll have a little brother or sister to join you and Fenrir." Loki smiled. 

"Here Toki just for you: rotten fruit." Loki handed the boy a bowl gave Fenrir his steak and Anthony his scrambled eyes.

Tony stared at Toki as the boy smiled and began gobbling up the rotten fruit. “How is he…?” The inventor gagged and looked away before sitting at the table. Then again, his newly adopted son was a maggot. Toki looked at the others and took his plate to the table as well, and sat next to Fenrir.


	34. Chapter 34

“I finished one of the droids. Now I just need to make another one to collect samples and we’ll be good. Then we can find out if Toki’s even more special than everyone else.” The child looked up as he heard his name said and swallowed a mouthful before making some soft noises.  
“You know, we need to teach you English. Oh! I ordered some of those learning video-things for both of em.” Tony looked at Loki, slightly proud of himself.   
"Blue Heart, Doctor teach me English." Fenrir whined.  
"He's fine. He eats it just has to be in some stage of rotting." Loki told him taking his own meal and sitting down. Feeling the swirls of magic calm down as Tony rubbed a hand over the bump Loki smiled as he started to eat.  
“I know he did, and now you can teach Toki English, right?” Tony smiled at Fenrir and ruffled the boy’s hair as he finished his food. “Mmh, so all of our kids are weird.”   
Toki finished his fruit and smiled before going over to Loki and looking at his belly again. He chattered at it then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the god’s belly.   
"This is where it begins isn't it?"  
"Where what begins Papa?" Fenrir asked.  
"Where everyone starts petting me because I'm having a baby. No doubt the next time someone gets a good look at me I'll be about three months and everyone will start trying to pet me." Loki frowned.  
“Oh come on, don’t be so pouty about it. If you don’t want people touching you just say so.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki’s cheek. He couldn’t help it; every time he looked at Loki’s stomach he saw his family, his future. It was the most amazing feeling since he’d created a new element to keep himself alive. Toki sensed Loki’s agitation and backed up a bit, making a quiet noise before going over to the other side of the table and hugging Tony’s arm.   
“Don’t worry, your daddy gets like that sometimes. But he’s not mad.” Tony smiled at the boy. “I have to go finish up that other droid. Do you want me to call Bruce over to keep the boys busy?”   
"Please and thank you Anthony." Loki said collecting the dishes. "Jarvis took Toki's measurements down and printed them for me so I am going to get him some proper clothes before the furniture for his room comes this afternoon." Loki explained.  
Tony stood and took the dishes from Loki. “I’ll get em. You just worry about looking pregnant and pretty.” He grinned and laughed as Loki hit his shoulder. The inventor took the dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them off before putting them in the dishwasher. Toki watched them then looked at the shirt he was wearing. He would get more nice clothes? He got excited over the idea and grinned, his sharp teeth showing.   
“JARVIS call Bruce over for me and get the stuff ready for the second droid.”   
“Already done sir. The second machine only needs assembling and they’ll be ready for an official field test.”   
Loki chuckled. "Fenrir keep yourself and Toki out of trouble until I get back and maybe I'll give you a treat when I get back." Loki told them.   
The god left to get dressed and ready to leave out wearing a shirt that would hide his bump but not over heat him. Kissing his children before leaving he smiled.  
"Be good."  
Toki watched Loki leave then looked at Fenrir. He made a soft noise and hugged the wolf boy, his eyes saddened. Tony looked at the pair and chuckled.   
“He’ll be back in a little while. You two want to come downstairs with me?” Tony led the boys into his lab and showed handed them goggles as he began welding the second droid. Toki sat at the edge of his seat and stared in absolute fascination at everything Tony did.   
“These machines are going to go into the ground in a few hours and find out more about those maggots for us. Then we’ll know if Toki’s something different or not.”   
While Loki was out Bruce showed up. He'd left not long before Tony had shown up with the creature they were now calling Toki.  
Getting down to the lab he entered, "Hey Tony."  
“Bruce! You’re just in time to watch the dry-run of these things.” Tony looked up at his friend and removed his welding mask. “I just finished these and it looks like they’re ready for use.”  
“They look good. What are they for?”   
“This one is going to record and this one will collect samples for us. I would have just made one, but something that big might scare more maggots up to the surface.  
“And your new son? How’s he doing?” Bruce looked at Toki and smiled a bit. The maggot child tensed and scooted closer to Fenrir.   
Loki wasn't gone more than an hour before he finally returned. not finding his husband, children or the doctor in the kitchen or living room Loki went down to the lab watching the four interact for a while before entering.  
Tony held Toki’s hands in place as he let the boy put a new detail on the droid. He was unusually steady for someone so thin.   
“Good, good! Just keep your hands right there and let the metal cool.” After a moment Tony turned off the device and removed his welding mask. Toki removed his as well and smiled at his small accomplishment.   
“Let’s hope he doesn’t get too much of you in him.” Bruce chuckled as he looked at his friend.   
"I pray he doesn't. Toki isn't even his and I'm still carrying his child. I pray it to turn out like me." Loki laughed.  
"Hi Papa."  
"Pa." Toki said.  
“You know what? Neither of you are being cute right now! What’s so bad about him turning out like me?” Tony scowled at Bruce then picked up the droids and headed outside. Bruce simply laughed and followed. Toki ran over to Loki and tugged on his hand, pulling him outside so he could watch the test run of the droids.   
“All right, turning them on.” Tony pressed some buttons then stepped back and watched as the machines easily went through the earth. “Hah! Genius.”   
“Pa, pa!” Toki jumped up and down excitedly and pointed at the droids as he held Loki’s hand.   
Loki smiled at the excitement in his son's eyes. "Yes, very exciting."  
"Doctor would you mind giving English lessons to Toki?" Loki asked.  
"You let him talk you into that name?" Bruce asked knowing the name was a combination of the two.  
“It’s a good name! Isn’t that right Toki?” The boy nodded excitedly then went over to Tony as the machines resurfaced. He made small noises and looked up at Tony, his eyes full of wonder. “This my boy, is science. Like magic, but everyone can do it.” Tony grinned and chuckled as Fenrir also went over. “You know why this part is flat?” He started going into the physics behind the machines and started getting excited himself at his sons’ fascination. Bruce watched and chuckled as he shook his head.   
Loki smiled as he watched his family interact. "Sir Agent Barton is requesting entrance." Jarvis informed.  
"You can let him in." Loki answered.   
"I'll go see what Barton wants I'll come get you when the furniture for Toki's room comes in." Loki placed a quick kiss on Tony's cheek then headed in.  
“Have fun with Bird-Brain!” Tony called out to his husband then went back to showing his sons the working of his machines. The inventor finished the test runs and placed the droids into the ground and sent them off. “They’ll be in the tunnels in no time and soon we’ll know more about these things.”   
“Did Fury call you about your son?” Bruce looked at his friend then back at the young maggot child.   
Letting Barton in Loki went into the Kitchen. "Feeling better this morning Barton?" Loki asked.  
“Yeah, thanks for that. Not sure what you used but fuck it’s amazing!” The arched smirked a bit then looked outside, seeing Tony and Bruce there with the kids. “How you holding up with the new kid?”  
“Pa?” Toki looked up at Tony curiously and tugged at the inventor’s shirt. Tony knelt down next to his son with a smile.   
“What’s up kiddo?”   
"Glad to hear so."   
"Yes we're doing very well. I did a bit of shopping to get Toki some clothes that fit him. He'll have a room of his own tonight." Loki smiled watching his family. Turning around Loki ran a hand over his stomach to settle the magic.  
"Wait you really are pregnant?" He couldn’t but stare at the bump on Loki’s stomach. He’d never heard of a man getting pregnant, and even seeing it was something he couldn’t fathom.   
“I don’t care what Fury says. He gets mad at everything I do. I make a new element and he gets mad that I didn’t give it to SHIELD. What a tight ass.”   
“Tony, not in front of your kid!”  
“Pa!” Toki tugged on Tony’s shirt more then pointed at the ground. Tony looked at him then the holes the droids had made. “It’s okay; they’ll be back in a few days.”  
"Can I have a feel?" Clint asked.  
"No."  
"What do you mean no. I thought pregnant people liked being petted and were happy."  
"Well I’m not a woman, I'm a man and I don't want people petting me up."  
“You’re such a tight-ass sometimes. Oh by the way, Nat says thanks. She’ll never admit it to your face, but she says told me once that she’s glad you’re on our team.” Clint looked at Loki then away as their friends walked in.   
“Pa! Pa!” Toki was about to run over to Loki and stopped suddenly as he saw Barton. The boy tensed and quickly hid behind Tony.   
“Hey, don’t be afraid kiddo. That’s just our friend Clint. He’s nice.”   
“The machines go into the ground.” Fenrir smiled and walked over to Loki, putting his arms around his father’s waist.   
"Tell your Husband to stop being a grump and let me rub his stomach. Pregnant people should be jolly, not evil like him."  
"Clint I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." Bruce suggested.   
Fenrir glared at Clint. It matched that of his father's.   
Clint felt a chill run through him at the look he got from Fenrir and he settled for frowning and looking away. “I’m just asking to see if it’s a real baby or not.”   
“Of course it’s a real baby, why would he just walk around with a fake belly?” Tony looked at Clint then rolled his eyes. Toki eased up a bit and ran over to Loki, clinging to him by the waist.  
“You two have some weird kids. I can’t wait to see what this one will be.”  
“Shut up Barton!”  
“Hey everyone, I’m back!” Pepper smiled as she walked through the door and set her bags down. “I ended staying with my mother a bit longer than I-Tony Stark what did you do?” Pepper’s eyes fell on the maggot child and her jaw dropped.   
"I suggest you leave before I throw you through a window." Loki had had enough of the flightless bird. Picking Toki up, he sat the boy down in a chair and put some half rotten Chinese in front of him.  
"Hello Ms. Potts."  
He didn’t need to be told twice. Clint rolled his eyes and said a few more words to Bruce before leaving. Tony looked at the redhead and grinned, trying to make this better than it probably looked to her.   
“Pep! Now before you say anything else I…”  
“What is that thing!?”  
“That thing has a name. His name is Toki and he’s my adopted son!”   
“You…! Oh my God.” Pepper ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath. She looked at Toki for a moment then back at Tony. “Are you serious? What is he?”  
“I’m not entirely sure yet, but for now it looks like he’s a mutant maggot.”  
"He's really rather very sweet." Loki explained the previous battle and how feeling bad for the child Tony brought him home.  
"You’re a weird looking thing you know that?" Clint told Toki.  
"Stop picking at him." Fenrir growled.  
"You know what if the kid wolf's out and tries to eat you I'm not stopping him. Toki's not a bad kid." Bruce smiled at the child.  
Toki smiled at Bruce and hid his face behind his hands as he grinned sheepishly. Pepper couldn’t help but think the reaction was adorable and she sighed out.   
“It seems like every time I turn around you’ve gone and done something weird again.” Pepper smiled at Tony then looked at Toki. “I’m Pepper; it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Pe-pper…” Toki repeated slowly then finished his food. Clint made a gagging noise and had to look away. He could handle most anything, but rotten food made his stomach churn.  
"Very good Toki." Loki smiled.   
"Hi Pepper." Fenrir greeted.  
"I'm out of here you nuts are on your own." Clint waved good bye and left.  
"English lessons shouldn't be too hard for this little guy." Bruce smiled.  
"It's quite the family you have here Loki." Pepper commented.  
"Yes I do."  
"How's this one doing?" Pepper asked pointing at Loki's belly  
“Hasn’t started kicking yet.” Tony answered Pepper with a gloomy pout. He wanted to hold his child already, but that wouldn’t happen for quite a while.   
“Pepper….friend?” Toki said the words slowly then looked to Fenrir for reassurance that he’d said the right thing. His brother nodded and Toki grinned happily.


	35. Chapter 35

“You learn pretty fast. Tony you said he already understand English right?”  
“Yep! Cause all my children are geniuses!” Tony grinned proudly and rubbed the maggot child’s head.   
"That won't be until the five month mark." Loki smiled. He knew Tony couldn't wait but he couldn't wait either. He felt pride and ever happiness in his mind that he was starting a family.  
Tony grinned and kissed Loki’s cheek.   
“Well I’m glad someone finally tied Tony to the ground.” Pepper smiled and took her things to her room.   
“Pa-pa.” Toki walked over to Loki and reached out to put a hand on his stomach but stopped. He could feel the swirls of magic even from where he stood, though only faintly. It was a strange feeling, but it felt familiar almost.   
Loki smiled. "You two are an odd couple but Loki I'm really happy Tony has you." Behind his glass the doctor made a joke about being the former cuddle device only to have Fenrir latch onto him.  
"Okay I love this kid but he's gotta stop choking me."  
“Yeah, not so cute now huh?” Tony looked at Bruce then smirked as Fenrir hugged the man tighter. Toki held Loki’s hand and looked at his stomach, his beady eyes transfixed by the sight.   
“Did you get in trouble for keeping him?” Pepper walked back over and looked at the maggot child then at Tony. She knew he had to have gotten yelled at by somebody for this. The inventor shrugged and rubbed Toki’s head.   
“Yeah Fury got mad, and Steve tried to but it didn’t really work. But I don’t care.”   
"Meany tried Papa put him in place. I big brother now." Fenrir laughed.   
Smiling Loki went over to fix Fenrir's lunch. Frowning he turned to his son. "I hope you don't mind ground beef we're out of steak." Loki frowned.  
"Okay."   
“I think you should pick to be on the safe side.” Pepper smiled softly and sighed. “I want to thank you again for helping me out with Clay. He hasn’t bothered me, thank goodness. And I heard Tony finally finished my new apartment.”   
“I wonder how long he was down in that sewer.”  
“It’s a good question. And until he learns better English, he won’t be able to tell us much.” Tony rocked Toki slightly then put the boy down and finished furnishing his room. He put up curtains and blankets, all Loki’s choice, and Toki’s excitement grew. He squealed again and ran over to Fenrir, half dragging the boy into his room.   
"I rather agree with the same of naming a child after him. I picked the names Remus and Kain." Loki explained.   
"Well I'll leave you to your growing family and what colors do you want for your baby shower?" Pepper asked.  
Fenrir started playing with Toki taking his time showing him new things.  
Toki watched as Fenrir showed him where his clothes would go and how the bathroom worked. There were some things he knew, but he couldn’t explain how he knew them. The pale boy held Fenrir’s hand and finished his small tour of his new home.   
“Red.” Tony grinned as he immediately gave his input. He’d never been to a baby shower, and he obviously had no idea how they worked.   
“Tony it’s not for you, it’s for Loki.” Bruce nudged his friend playfully.   
"Exactly." Loki smiled. "I guess light colors will work. No fall colors would be nice if you could please." Loki smiled.  
"I can do that." Pepper smiled suddenly pulling out her phone.  
"Thank you Ms. Potts." Loki smiled.  
"Hey I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later. Take care." Bruce smiled as he headed out the door.  
Loki reached for an apple and placed it into his husband's hands. "Eat."  
Tony looked at the apple then at Loki before taking a large bite. He chewed loudly then licked his lips and smiled. “Delicious. Tastes like immortality.”  
Toki ran out of his room with Fenrir suddenly and stopped when he saw the apple. He looked at it curiously then licked his lips.   
Seeing the look on his child's face Loki looked back at Tony. "You can let him try and see what happens." Loki said.  
"Papa can fix my hair. It in the way." Fenrir looked up at Loki.  
"Don't you think it's time to cut it?"   
Loki asked.  
Shaking his Fenrir looked at him. "No cut."  
“All right. Here you go Toki.” Tony handed the golden fruit to his son and watched the boy. Toki held the apple in his hands for a moment, simply staring at the fruit before taking a bite. He shut his eyes and pursed his lips, his entire body shuddering before he handed the fruit back to Tony and the inventor laughed.   
“I think it’s too sour for him babe!” Tony laughed and set the fruit down before picking Toki up in his arms. “You want another bite?” The child made a hissing sound and nuzzled in Tony’s neck with an upset pout.   
"I'll take that as a no." Loki frowned.   
Considering the nature of the child they couldn't really complain that he would have to live off of rotten foods for his life time.  
"We still to work on your English little noises and hissing it not acceptable for communication." Loki told him.  
Toki looked at Loki and whimpered slightly. “I…sorry…?” He didn’t seem to know if that was the correct word to use. Tony chuckled and gave his son a light squeeze before setting him down again.  
“It’s okay kiddo, I end up saying sorry to your dad all the time.”   
Toki lowered his head and walked over to Loki then looked up at the god sheepishly. “Sorry.” He said again.   
“I got those videos he can watch. They go over the alphabet and all that kind of educational stuff.”   
“Would you like me to play them for young Toki sir?” JARVIS spoke up, having been quiet all this time. Toki jumped and looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice.   
Loki smiled, "You have nothing to be sorry for." Loki told him. Picking the child up Loki set him on the couch. "Jarvis you can start the tapes." Loki knew making Fenrir watch the tapes would end badly since it was made for a child of Toki's age. "Fenrir why don't you go read for a while I got a few new books in the library just for you."  
Toki squeaked as JARVIS spoke again and he ran over to Tony, his eyes wide. The inventor laughed and sat on the couch with Toki. “That is JARVIS. He isn’t real, but he helps me with stuff. JARVIS, say hello to Toki.”   
“Hello young Toki, it is a pleasure to meet you.” This seemed to calm the child a bit, and he sat quietly until the videos started. All the colors and cute characters got him excited, and he was all too soon reciting the alphabet.   
“You are a fast learner.” Tony watched as the child just absorbed everything it heard from the tapes.   
Loki watched Fenrir head off to the library as Toki sit to watch the programs. "Speaking of reading Anthony how far did you get with that book I gave you?" Loki remembered how engrossed his husband had been while reading it.  
“Oh, I finished it. I thought it was weird though.” Tony stood and put his arms around Loki’s waist. “Why? Am I forgetting to do something?” He smiled and kissed the god’s cheek. Toki laughed as the videos went from just letters to reading.   
"No, you didn't forget anything. I thought you would have a few questions that you wanted answered and with everything that happened when we came back I thought you just put them on hold." Loki said. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Toki was well occupied.  
“Well it was saying stuff about weird cravings and mood swings but I haven’t seen that yet. Does that come later or something? And when are you going to start blaming me for getting you beautiful and pregnant?” Tony flashed Loki a smug grin.   
Toki started singing along with one of the tapes happily, though his voice still seemed to retain an oddly metallic sound and foreign accent.   
“I need to test his blood today. He just doesn’t seem anything like those other things.”   
"Those come later. I'll start yelling at you when the baby won't let me sleep and my back is on fire and my ankles look huge." Loki chuckled. Looking over at Toki Loki frowned. "He's not gonna be happy with that idea Anthony." Loki frowned.  
Tony kissed Loki then sighed out. “I know. But we can’t just leave him like that. I think he deserves some answers too.” Tony looked into his husband’s eyes and smiled. “Besides, that’s all I’m going to do. No other experiments or tests. Just a blood test.”   
The videos ended finally and Toki ran over to Tony and Loki with a big grin on his face. “Twinkle, twinkle little star! How I wonder what you are!”  
Tony’s eyes widened as he heard the boy sing. “Already singing huh?”  
Frowning Loki nodded as the child came bounding over to them singing twinkle-twinkle little star. He hoped Tony made the blood sampling quick.  
Down in the lab Loki sat Toki in his lap hoping it would make things a bit easier to calm him down.  
Tony grabbed a syringe and went over to his son, cleaning off the spot where he would draw blood. “This is going to hurt, but you can punch after okay?” Tony smiled at the boy, trying to help him through it. He hated shots, and he hated having blood drawn even more. Toki whimpered and clung to Loki, unable to watch as Tony pushed the needle into his arm. The child began crying more out of fear than pain but kept his arm still.   
“Almost done champ, almost done.” Tony pulled the top of the syringe and a thick, dark blue liquid filled it.   
"Shh, shh." Loki tried to calm his son. "It’s over now." he ran his hand up and down Toki's back until the child's sobs turned into hiccups and until he was completely quiet. Moving only a little Loki found the child asleep on his chest.   
"I'll put him down for a nap and go check on Fenrir." Loki kissed Tony's cheek before going to out the door.  
“Remind him to punch me later.” Tony looked at the blood and put it in a machine before typing something into the computer. “JARVIS how are the droids.”   
“They should be returning with samples soon sir. They have tissue and blood samples as well as pictures and diagrams.”   
“Thanks. Get me the blood first.”  
Loki laid Toki in his new bed placing the child under the covers. Taking one last look Loki left down the hall to go see what his son had gotten into.  
"Fenrir?" Loki called looking into the large room.  
"Up Papa." Fenrir had managed to climb the shelves to the very top a book in hand as he sat.   
"Come down from there right now young man."   
The boy pouted but did as he was told.  
Tony ran several tests on the blood then went back over the information he had.   
“Sir, the droids have returned. I’ve already started processing the blood and tissue samples for you and everything is being cataloged.”   
“Good. Compare it to Toki’s blood sample and tell me what shows up.”   
"Come on you can help me fix dinner tonight." Loki smiled.  
"What for dinner?"  
"I don't know yet we'll have to see what we can manage with what's in the fridge. Try to make it something with a mix of everything tonight."  
“Sir, the tests are complete. The results are on your screen.”   
“What the hell?” Tony looked at the stats in front of him and his brows furrowed. “JARVIS re-run the tests to make sure there’s no error.”  
“Very well sir. Rerunning tests now.” Again the AI ran the blood from Toki against the samples brought back with the droids and again the results appeared. “The results are on your screen sir.”   
“This can’t be right. JARVIS send the droids back to see if they can find anything else. Focus on the area where I found Toki and spread out from there.”  
“Of course sir.” Tony printed off the results and went upstairs.   
In the kitchen Loki watched Fenrir careful shred the cheese as he cooked the meat needed for their dinner. Seeing Tony come into the kitchen Loki twisted and turned until he got the right angle to view his husband.  
"What's wrong?"  
“Toki is mostly human.” Tony set the papers down for Loki to see then pointed at the markers. “You see this? His DNA is originally human which means later it was spliced. And that means this wasn’t an accident; some sick bastard had to actually do this to Toki.” He hadn’t felt so angry in quite a while.   
Loki looked over the information out in front of him. The first thing that came to mind was that whoever did it should find themselves in Helhiem very soon. "Is there any way to reverse it?" Seeing the look on his husband's face Loki stopped him. "I will love Toki either way but think about it Anthony, what life can he live stuck in doors? He'll eventually wonder why we won't let him outside."  
The inventor sighed deeply and nodded. “I don’t know babe. This is something I’ve never seen before. There has to be a way to reverse it, but it’ll take me a while to figure it out. I’ll send this to Fury; see if he can’t get some other guys looking into it.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek. “You won’t be seeing me until tomorrow probably.” He smiled a bit then went back to his lab. “JARVIS forward all this to Fury.”   
“Already done sir. He has his best looking into it now.”   
“Good.”   
Toki woke up some time later to the smell of food. He yawned and rubbed his eyes then get out of bed and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen. “Pa, I wake.”   
"I'll bring you dinner when it's ready." Loki told him.   
Going back to making dinner, Loki found something for Toki to eat for the night. Though the process was less than savory, he knew it was the only thing the child could eat. He hoped Tony would be able to reveres what had been done to the poor boy. Loki smiled as Toki came wandering into the kitchen.


	36. Chapter 36

"Feeling better, I've got dinner ready for you."  
Toki smiled and hugged Loki around the leg before going to the table. “Sleep good. Like bed.” Toki giggled at the sight of his food and started eating when the plate was put in front of him.  
Down in his lab Tony went back over all the possible procedures that could have caused this. He’d opened up several chat sessions with scientists from SHIELD and they all went over the data.  
“If this is splicing then all we’d have to do is isolate the altered gene.”  
“And how would we do that? You saw how integrated it is.”  
“Don’t worry Mr. Stark; it’s much simpler than you think. Maggots aren’t like mammals in any way; the DNA will separate very quickly and easily. If you could find others that have been affected this way then we could start testing out some treatments.”  
Loki smiled as his two started eating. "Fenrir if I'm not back up by the time you’re done ask Jarvis for one movie then both of you are to go to bed. Understand?" Loki asked them picking up Tony’s plate and drink.  
"Yes Papa."  
"Jarvis you know where to find me if you have any trouble."  
"Of course sir."  
Loki nodded before heading down stairs to the labs to bring his husband his dinner.  
Toki finished his helping of rotten fruits and meat then licks his lips and looked at Fenrir. “Pa mad?” The boy tilted his head to the side slightly. He couldn’t help but notice the oddly agitated look in his father’s eyes.  
“What we can do is very simply put your son through the reversal process. The chromosomes will separate back to their original pairs and the maggot genes will die off.”  
“We’re not testing anything on Toki if we aren’t sure it’ll work.”  
“We won’t know if it works unless we try Mr. Stark. We need someone to test this one.”  
“Is there anything else we could try?”  
“Your husband, Loki, is a god isn’t’ he? If we could use just enough magic then we wouldn’t have to bring Toki anywhere near a lab. We could charge his DNA and let the maggot genes shrivel up.”  
"Papa's mad not at you." Fenrir told his little brother.  
Standing outside the door Loki let himself in setting Tony's dinner down and walking over to stand next to him to listen to what they were saying.  
“We could try that. What do you think Babe?” Tony looked back as he felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder and explained to him some of their options so far. Bruce’s face appeared on one of the other screens and he was quickly filled in.  
“I’d say our best chance would be if Loki could charge one of our antidotes with magic. If we could charge it enough then it should work.”  
“Have you found any others that have been affected?”  
“Not yet, but I sent droids to look through the sewers and under the city. We’ll know in a few days.”  
Loki shook his head. "I can't I can't you any magic. I haven't been able to use magic since the day we got rid of Amora." Loki told him.  
It some of his magic was all it would take to help Toki by all means he would but he couldn't use his magic.  
“I forgot about that. God damn it.” Tony ran his hands over his face in thought then snapped his fingers. “Wait, I think I know what we could do instead. Bruce, do you still have that fragment of the Tessaract you found?”  
The doctor nodded and some of the other scientists murmured apprehensively.  
“Now hold on, before we all start losing out shit, listen: the Tessaract uses the same kind of magic Loki does at its source. I can charge it into the antidote you guys make and bam!”  
“And you’re sure it’ll work? Last time I checked the Tessaract opened portals.”  
“At its specialized use. We’re only using its basic function.”  
"I'm useless until the baby is bone if not for a month or two after." Loki explained.  
"As long as you are able to help him without causing him pain." Loki told the doctor.  
“I can’t promise he won’t feel anything at all, but I can promise you that he’ll only be in a little pain. It’ll be quick, I promise.”  
“This is our only chance to help him. Whatever this psycho did is beyond anything we’re allowed to legally try.”  
“If you could find the one that did this we could use their notes and use that to reverse it.”  
“I’ve got the droids looking everywhere so maybe we can find else who might know. JARVIS, start looking for crazies unusually interested in worms, specifically maggots.”  
“Already doing so sir, so far the list is up to fifty. Most of them are microbiologists and engineers.”  
Loki sighed. That was a long list. "I would tell you to let Fenrir eat them but people tend to give him indigestion." Loki dead panned.  
"Whenever you're ready to reverse it we'll give it a go." Loki told them.  
“We’ll keep working on our research, but if you can find us this guy it’ll make the whole process easier.”  
“Will do. I’ll find our baddies and get you all the information you need.”  
“Mr. Stark, if you could get us a tissue sample from Toki it would also help.” Tony sighed deeply but nodded.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”  
“Sir, the droids have found a large complex under the city. Shall I deploy the micro-cameras to investigate further?”  
“Yes, get me everything you can out of that place. Did you find more maggots?”  
“Yes sir and they seem to cluster around the complex.”  
"More tests?" Loki asked looking at his husband.  
Loki didn't like the sound of more maggots before under the city. That meant more danger and stress he was willing for.  
“I know I said I would take blood but we need this. It’ll only be a small sample.” Tony took Loki’s hands in his. “We need that sample if we want to help Toki at all. Unless we find original notes or who’s behind this that’s the only chance we’ve got.”  
Loki sighed. Far more stress then he needed. "Alright. But let it wait until tomorrow. One test today is enough." Loki told him.  
“I know, I know.” Tony kissed the god’s forehead. “You need to rest, all right? I don’t want you freaking out over this, let me handle it.” Tony rubbed Loki’s arms. “You just go ahead and get some sleep. I’ll be down here for a while.”  
Toki sat upstairs at the table with Fenrir and colored in some of his books. “This look good?” He held up his drawing for Fenrir to see.  
Loki sighed but nodded. "I'll put the boys to bed and then I'll go myself." Loki told him. Stealing a quick kiss Loki turned to leave the lab and go back up. "Don't forget to eat your dinner." Loki reminded him. Walking into the dining room Loki smiled as he watched the boys color together.  
Fenrir looked at his brother's drawing and smiled. “Look very good."  
Toki grinned and set about coloring in another drawing when he saw Loki. “Pa, look! Color!” He held up the drawing again and grinned wide.  
This was going to be a long night. Tony went over stats and information with the other doctors, sometimes getting into arguments with the others.  
Loki smiled at the drawing. "Alright you two time for bed. You can color some more tomorrow I promise." Loki smiled picking Toki up.  
"Tonight everyone sleeps in their own beds."  
Toki pouted but nodded and put his books away. He picked up his crayons and ran into his room giggling. “Pa, where other Pa?” The boy looked at Loki curiously.  
Tony hadn’t blinked in quite a while. He stared at the screens in front of him and ran one option after another before scrapping his ideas.  
“Bruce is there any other way besides manually separating the genes?”  
“I told you already, unless we can find whoever did this and get their notes, there isn’t a whole lot we can do.”  
“Sir, the droids have spotted a woman down in the complex as well as about fifteen other children.”  
“Fifteen?!” Bruce heard the news and his eyes widened. “How did she get ahold of those children?”  
"Your daddy is in his lab looking for a way to help you. Toki what do you remember before your daddy found you in the tunnels?" Loki asked washing the child's face. Now that he could talk he hoped the child would be able to tell them something about what happened.  
Toki blinked and nibbled on his lip before looking away. “Not happy. Dark, cold. Not like it there.” Toki suddenly wrapped his arms around Loki and nuzzled his face into his hip. “Not like. Not like there!”  
“Can you access any files there?”  
“Not yet sir, the droid isn’t capable of hacking the system.”  
“God damn it. All right, get me exact locations on everything and forward all this to Fury.”  
“Of course sir.”  
"Don't worry; you’re not going back we wouldn't do that. You’re staying right here. Do you remember seeing anything or anyone down there?" Loki asked sitting on the bed and he rubbed the child's back to keep him from shaking.  
Toki held onto Loki tight and sighed. “Bad lady. Took kids to dark place. Not like it there. Other kids go away. More kids come. Give us funny stuff.”  
“Stark, you got information on those worms?”  
“Yeah, I had JARVIS send you everything. We need to get the team down there now, they have kids hostage.”  
“I’m getting everyone ready right now Stark. Stay put until I can get them all here and we’ll get down there.”  
“Hurry up; there are fifteen kids down there.”  
"It’s okay. You're safe now. Come on time to lay down I have to go talk to your daddy about helping you." Loki told him. Loki turned on the night light and left the room.  
Going back down to lab Loki walked in. "He said it was a woman that did it. That there were others but something happened to the others."  
“Yeah, we got some images of her and the kids down there. Fuck, how can someone be this sick?” Tony growled upset then went to get into his suit. “Babe I need to go. Stay with the boys all right? I might be gone for a while.” Tony pressed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips then turned and went upstairs.  
Loki nodded as Tony kissed him and stayed behind with the children. Loki had been trying to do what Tony told him but after an hour he gave up and started walking around the tower checking on the children every hour and staring out the main window.  
Toki lay awake in his bed and couldn’t get to sleep. He’d hoped he could force himself to forget about being in the sewers. He snuggled up to his pillow and sighed.  
Tony finished getting is suit on and quickly headed off. The others would be waiting for him near the entrance of the tunnels. He arrived and the Avengers quickly took off into the tunnels.  
“Did you find anything on that woman?”  
“She’s some loony doctor from Canada. She’s big in gene therapy and tried to do splicing. Apparently it worked. JARVIS, have you figured anything out about the kids?”  
“They’re all orphaned sir. She’s gotten them from all over the world.”  
Loki went to walk past Toki's room again and found the little boy sitting in bed wide awake. "You cannot sleep either?" Loki asked sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"I'll read you a story and then you need to get back to bed. Your daddy is out to stop the person who did this to you."  
Toki scooted closer to Loki and hung onto his shirt. “Pa okay? No more bad lady?”  
“Once you’ve got this person in your sights I want her apprehended, not killed. Get all her files and get the kids out of there.”  
“We’re closing in sir.” Steve responded then stopped as a massive maggot tore through the tunnel. It reared back its head and dove at the Avengers.  
“Tony!” Everyone jumped out of the way and tried to get around as the maggot turned again. Tony charged up his blasters and shot the maggot twice in the head with a specialized pesticide. The creature shrieked and writhed before going limp.  
"He'll be okay. He'll be back by morning when you and Fen wake up okay."  
"You have got to be kidding me. I hate these things." Clint complained.  
Toki nodded and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	37. Chapter 37

“Stark get up ahead of us! There might be more!”  
“These things are all over the place Rogers! Of course there’s more!” Tony flew up ahead and blasted at another worm. “You guys have those guns Bruce made?”  
“Yeah, Nat and I can stay behind!” Clint responded and stayed back with the assassin. After what felt like an hour the Avengers finally reached the complex.   
“Go, go, go!” Steve ran in first and nearly jumped when a child ran at him. Her skin looked horribly swollen and about to peel off, her eyes streaming a strange white liquid.   
“Shit, this one needs treatment, now!” Tony saw the girl and ran in. There were cages along the walls, each with a child inside.   
Loki sat down, watching Toki sleep for a few minutes before going to check on Fenrir. Loki sat down in the living room turning the sword over in his hands. "Jarvis what's the update?"  
“They’ve found the complex Mr. Stark, as well as 15 children completely spliced and a few that are in critical condition. They’re sending them back here.”   
“Stark hurry up in there!” Natasha yelled into radio then shot at another maggot.   
“I’m trying!” Tony blasted down a wall and saw a woman cowering against the wall. “Hands up!”   
“You don’t know what you’re doing! All my life is here!” She screamed and grabbed one of the files. “Get away!”  
“After what you’ve done, you’ll be lucky if I don’t get my hands on you again.” Tony snapped cuffs on the woman then quickly started cleaning out her computers.   
Clint stood next to Natasha as the shield agents loaded the kicking and screaming woman into a truck. "I'd let Loki have her if I were them?"  
"Why Loki?" Clint asked.  
"You tell anyone I said this I'll kill you."  
"Just tell me Natasha." Clint complained. Looking at his best friend  
"Cause he'd know exactly what to do with her for doing that to those kids."  
“Mr. Stark, the woman has been apprehended and the children are being brought back for treatment.” JARVIS gave Loki the final update as he continued to process all the information taken from the woman.   
“It seems we’ve found an antidote to the splicing.”   
“That’s it. How many of the kids survived?” Tony walked over to Steve, his mask open to show his face. The super soldier had his jaw clenched tight and was doing his best to stay calm.   
“Three of em died on the way back to SHIELD medical facilities. Their bodies couldn’t handle the mutation. All the others are fine though.”  
“Good, good. I’ll go get Toki and we’ll get him treated too.”   
Loki was standing in Toki's bedroom door when Tony came for him. He felt an anger rise in him for what the woman had done. He'd asked Jarvis to tell him how the other children had made out only to be told three has died under the stress.   
“Okay kiddo, we’re going to cure you all right?” Tony knelt down and smiled at Toki. “We’re going to make you normal again.” He was surprised by the boy’s reaction. Toki frowned and shook his head then backed away a bit. “Hey, it’s okay. It won’t hurt at all. We’re just going to reverse what that woman did.”  
“Like being different. Like being with you.” Toki’s beady little eyes started to water up as he spoke, his chin quivering. “I like being Toki.”   
Tony looked at his son then up at Loki in shock. “What do you mean? You don’t want to be cured?” He looked back at the boy to make sure he understood. Toki nodded.   
"Toki the world is not a nice place. Not everyone is as accepting as we are. As you grow up people will pick on you and can be very mean to you. Are you sure you want to stay this way? If you stay this way we will still love you and we will love you if you look like a regular child. You’ll stay with us. But do you really want to stay this way?" Loki asked him.  
“Toki not orphan.”   
“What do you mean?”   
Toki sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks. “Bad lady is my mom.”  
Tony felt like killing something, specifically the woman they’d just captured. He stayed knelt down for a moment then stood slowly, trying to let what Toki had just said soak in. “That thing is your mother? How could she do this to you?”   
The boy shook and cried more then hiccupped and tried wiping away the tears. “She say I not good enough. I bad. So she make me different.”   
“Toki, do you have a father?” Tony spoke slowly, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. The boy nodded then went over and hugged Loki around the leg.   
“No want go back. I stay like this.”   
Loki hugged the boy tight. "Toki you are more than good enough and you're not going back ever. You’re staying right here with us okay?" Loki held the boy tightly. Looking over at Tony he moved the boy's sleeve out of the way.  
"We Love you."  
Toki hiccupped and nodded. “Toki stay same. No want go Daddy.”  
“You mean your biological father?” Tony thought for a moment then paled slightly. “Right now his DNA wouldn’t match is parents; they wouldn’t be able to take him away. If we cure him his mother can still get him back.” Tony looked at his husband then at Toki. The boy nodded and curled closer to Loki.  
“Toki stay different. Toki like different.”   
"How can she have him back if this is what she does to him?" Loki asked. That made no sense to him. That a mother could cause this much harm to her own child and still be allowed to have him back.  
"Papa?" Fenrir looked at his father and could see that this bothered him.  
“His father would be able to take him back since Toki is biologically his. Then that woman would be able to get her hands on him again.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair in thought. “Toki…” He knelt down in front of the boy. “We can adopt you for real. I have a friend that owes me a favor. You can be removed from those people’s custody and placed with us. You’d never have to go back. You don’t have to stay this way.”  
Again the boy shook his head and hiccupped. “Toki like be different. Toki special, like Pa and you.”   
"You not winning Papa." Fenrir said looking at Loki. "How soon would it take for the paper work to go through?" The sooner it was done the better Loki would feel.  
“If I throw in some blackmail he can have it done by tomorrow afternoon. I’ll keep some of the antidote in case you change your mind.” Tony smiled at his son and pulled him in for a hug. Toki wrapped his arms around Tony and smiled a bit then started crying again.   
“Toki stay?” He hiccupped and tried wiping the tears away.   
“Yes, you’re staying.”   
"Good." Loki let Tony take the boy.  
"Yay." Fenrir cheered running over to hug the others.  
Loki stood by, watching the three sleep peacefully. After a long day it was very much needed. Loki put on his armor barely managing to fit in it with his slight bump as he left the tower to go to shield. He wanted to see the woman for himself.  
Tony had fallen asleep with Fenrir and Toki on each side. He’d read that it was a bad habit to let children sleep in your bed but he didn’t care. Toki curled up to Tony and held onto the man’s shirt tight.   
She hadn’t expected to see Loki there alone. Natasha looked at the god and stepped in front of him before he could get very far. “I just wanted to let you know that if you kill her I won’t tell anyone.” The redhead glanced at Loki then stepped aside, her eyes swimming with anger. Steve stood next to an agent as he interrogated the woman. He had his mouth shut tight, and was clearly straining himself not to do anything rash.   
“You don’t understand. I’m doing the scientific community a service! I’ve spliced genes that shouldn’t be compatible!”  
“What you’ve done is disfigure and kill children. We’ve found the other bodies. You killed nearly thirty children and even did this to your son.”  
“Andrew isn’t my son! He’s a mistake and this was the best way he could make it up to me!”  
"Then we seem to be on the same page Agent Romanoff." Loki smiled.   
Nodding to the woman he walked further to stand outside of the cell while the captain and another agent questioned the woman. He heard the child's real name.   
Steve looked up and was surprised to see Loki standing outside of the cell. Coming out of the Cell Steve stood before the god. "Loki what are you doing here? Does Tony know you're here?" The man asked.  
"No he doesn't and I am here for her."  
Steve looked like he was about to object, but something in him wouldn’t let him stop Loki. He nodded his head and looked away. “I won’t say anything if you don’t.” The soldier stepped aside and let Loki into the room. The agent saw Loki and looked at Steve, demanding an explanation.   
“He’s the adoptive father of one of the children. He has the right to speak to her.” Steve said before the agent could say a word. He didn’t have anything else to say, so the agent simply sighed and walked out of the room, standing on the other side of the glass with Steve.   
“Shouldn’t you be in there to make sure he doesn’t kill her?”  
“Honestly I don’t think I can much against a god, sir.”   
"What are you some medieval fair drop out?" she asked. Loki smiled at her. This was nothing like the smiles he gave his husband and family at home or ever the ones he let slip in front of shield agents. No, this smile was something much more sinister.   
"I have the right mind to kill you myself. I could you know. By my own bare hands and it wouldn't cost me anything. I could take my time and make you suffer for every child to put through torture." Loki glared. Drawing his sword he looked at her.  
The woman tensed as she saw the sword and immediately tried to stand, but her hand was cuffed to the chair. “Hey, hey! Someone, he has a sword!” The woman tugged at the cuff on her wrist and looked back Loki. “I didn’t do anything wrong! I should be getting awards for my research!”  
Steve clenched his jaw. He wanted to go in there and take the sword from Loki, but he had to trust that the god knew better than this. He had to trust that Loki knew they needed the woman alive, at least for a little while longer.   
Loki forced the woman to look at him, the blade dangerously close to her throat. It cut the skin but nothing she would die of. "I will see to it you suffer the same fate as those children unless you tell us everything do you understand me. Should you still refuse we'll figure it out without but believe me I will make you pay for what you did to Andrew."  
The woman tried to catch her breath as she watched the green eyed man turn away from her. She felt like her skin was suddenly crawling and that something was moving around.  
She rubbed at her arms and started crying and yelping as she felt a horrible itch under her skin, as if something were moving. “What did you do to me?!” She screamed after Loki then broke down into tears. Steve watched the whole thing and felt an all too familiar fear towards Loki. In the time he’d known him after his downfall, Steve had come to know Loki as an ally if not a friend. Seeing him like this seemed so unreal now.   
“I’m surprised you didn’t kill her. I was starting to worry I’d have go to in there.” Steve looked at the god as he walked out of the room. “Are you okay?”  
“I would have killed her.” Natasha walked over and looked at the woman in the room.   
Loki looked at Natasha and shrugged "I would have but I'd want to take my time doing it and that is sadly time I do not have this night." He had to start heading back to the tower so he could catch a bit of shut and be up in time to make breakfast.  
"Believe me I will be back for her and I will deal her what she deserves but I have a family at home. Good night Agent Romanov. Captain, once she has given you the information, please call me back so I might deal with her." Loki turned to leave casting one last look at the woman smiling at his handy work.  
Steve shuddered inwardly at that unnerving smile then looked back at the woman. “Guess we should tranquilize her.”   
“Leave her like that for a little while. I don’t know what Loki did but I like it.” Natasha watched the woman claw at her skin and scream about feeling it move. She shook her head and looked down, pursing her lips. “How could she do that to her own son?” The assassin looked at Steve but didn’t expect an answer.   
The sound of his own snoring woke Tony and he looked up suddenly. The inventor stared at his room in a blank stupor for a moment before looking at Toki and Fenrir, both boys still asleep. He smiled a bit then yawned loudly and set his head back against the pillows.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I apologize for not posting these many chapters more often. I now have a new PC so I can keep up more now.
> 
> Please comment we love the feedback

Clint saw Loki leaving and felt a chill run down his spine. Loki in his armor was a bad thing. Loki pregnant and in his armor was even worse.

Clint watched the god leave before going to find Natasha. Finding the woman he looked at her and saw what she and Steve were staring at.

"What's wrong with her?" Clint asked.

“Loki did something to her so now she thinks there’s something crawling under her skin. I think it’s funny, especially since she keeps yelling ‘maggots’. It’s what she gets.” 

“We’ve all had our fun.” Steve looked at the two assassins then went into the room and tranquilized the woman. He hoped what Loki had done wasn’t permanent; otherwise he’d have a fun time trying to get her to talk. Natasha sighed and looked at Clint. 

“What are they going to do with all those other kids they found?” 

Tony snorted again and turned over, his face buried into his pillow. Toki sighed in his sleep and draped himself across his father’s waist, his little hand reaching for Fenrir. 

"I bet she'll never look at another maggot again in her life. You ask me He should have killed her." Clint glared at the woman As Steve managed to put her under.

"The children won't remember any of this and will be put in an orphanage where they will be adopted out properly to families that have been given a back ground check." The standby agent explained.

Loki walked into the tower putting his sword away and striping from his armor as quietly as possible.

“And what are they going to do with her?” Natasha nodded at the unconscious woman then looked at the agent. Steve walked out of the room and sighed a bit. 

Fenrir nuzzled closer to Toki’s hand and pressed his face against Tony’s back. The three of them looked like they’d past out after a wrestling match; the sheets were everywhere and most of the pillows were on the ground. 

"When she wakes up again if she's not still losing her mind we'll question her again and get the information we need out of her. Hopefully whatever Loki said to her had some sort in impact on her so she'll come clean.

"I say gut her like a still." Natasha told him.

Loki looked at his family and decided it'd be best if he sleep in a different room for the night.

Clint nodded in agreement with Natasha, his arms crossed. Of all the things he’d seen in his life, this topped the list of atrocities. 

Toki turned over and yelped as he rolled right off the bed. He grumbled and rubbed his head then climbed back onto the bed, his eyes still closed until he caught a whiff of Loki’s scent. It was fresh. The boy sniffed at the air then followed the smell into another room. 

“Pa?”

"I hear that." Steve agreed.

Loki was too tired to want to get up and turn over in the bed, hoping whatever little buzzing sound he was hearing would go away.

Toki looked at Loki for a moment then crawled onto the bed with him quietly. He snuggled up close to the god and put a hand to his stomach. A cool chill ran through him and he felt something swirl under his touch. He’d heard both his fathers talk about it before, how it was Loki’s magic that the baby was using. It felt so nice and soothing, and soon Toki fell asleep. 

Tony mumbled something in his sleep before opening his eyes and smacking his alarm clock. He yawned loudly and stretched, chuckling at the sight of Fenrir completely wrapped around his leg. No wonder he couldn’t feel his foot. The brunette ran his fingers through his hair then nearly jumped out of his skin when he didn’t see Toki. 

“Toki?” 

“He’s with Mr. Stark in the other room sir. He’s all right.” 

Loki woke up long enough to notice the presents of his son but went back to sleep. He might as well sleep when he can cause in a few months he wouldn't be sleeping very much at all. Maybe today he should sleep in and let Tony handle the morning round.

How hard could it be to make good breakfast? Tony rolled up his sleeve and pulled out some bacon and eggs and got to work. If there was one thing he could cook, it was bacon. And lots of it. The inventor got started on that had JARVIS help him with the eggs. 

“Sir, adjust the heat and flip the first omelet.” 

“Got it, got it.” Tony did as he was told and put several more pieces of bacon onto a plate. Soon enough Fenrir walked into the kitchen. “Morning kiddo. Wanna try some bacon?” Tony grinned and handed a slice to the boy. 

Toki lay there next to Loki, watching his father sleep before turning his attention to his stomach. He put a hand to it softly and leaned close, whispering something under his breath. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he could just faintly hear something. It was like a voice, but it didn’t really seem to speak. He could just feel it. 

Fenrir went to go get Toki to see if the younger boy wanted to help make breakfast knowing his father preferred fruits and cheese for breakfast rather than meat like Tony. Peeking into the room, Fenrir walked in carefully, moving across the room so he didn't wake his Papa.

"Want help make breakfast?" Fenrir asked Toki in a light whisper.

Toki turned back and nodded then carefully crawled out of the bed and went into the kitchen. He never at anything cooked, but it looked like it was something important to know. 

“Hey Toki. Here, try this.” Tony handed Toki a piece of bacon and laughed as the boy made a face when he bit into it. Toki spit out the bacon in his mouth and tossed it into the trash can. 

“Sorry, sorry, I thought you’d like it.” Tony chuckled and pulled a chair over for Toki to stand on. “Now! You two need to learn how to cook so you won’t end up like me. Eggs are easy.” Tony took two eggs and showed them how to prepare them sunny side up, over easy and scrambled. He let Fenrir try once and pouted when the boy picked up on it so quickly. 

“No showing off now.” 

"No pouting." Fenrir told him sounding very much like his father. Toki frowned as he sat back and watched. He wanted to eat regular food too but everything tasted bad to him.

"What wrong Toki?" Fenrir asked.

“Can’t eat this food. Taste bad!” The boy crossed his arms and his chin quivered as his eyes watered up. Tony smiled and hugged his son tight then rubbed his back. 

“Hey, you can eat this food. We just need to make it different for you. JARVIS! Pull up some recipes for me.”

“Of course sir. And the ingredients?”

“Anything that Toki can eat.” Tony watched as several recipes came up on his phone. This was going to smell awful, but he hoped Toki would like it anyway. 

“All right, this doesn’t look too hard.” Tony looked around then went over to the trash can. He knew there were at least three rotten eggs in there. Toki watched his father then looked at Fenrir and hiccupped. 

Loki finally woke up hair mussed from sleep and feeling a bit hungry the god wandered into the kitchen to find his family sitting down and eating their breakfast. 

Running a hand over his stomach wandered in looking for his usual meal.

Tony smiled at how sleepy Loki looked and served him his usual choice of breakfast: fruit and cheese. It was weird to him, but then again Tony also ate odd things. At least according to Loki. 

“You look great.” Tony kissed Loki’s forehead and pulled out the chair for him to sit. He then went back to the kitchen with Toki and continued helping the boy with his food. He really seemed taken by cooking. Toki fried some rotten fruit and bad eggs together, his face scrunched in concentration. 

“Why is everyone better at cooking than me?” Tony frowned upset. 

Loki looked at his husband from the corner of his eyes but said nothing as he continued to eat.

"Papa okay?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm fine, just tired today." Loki told him. Loki cast a look at Toki watching the boy try to eat a mix of good food and bad. There was another reason for the boy to take the antidote.

“Done! Done!” Toki squealed happily and served the food then took his creation to the table and blew at it until it cooled down enough to eat. Tony nearly gagged at the smell but kept smiling as he washed everything off. 

“Sir, director Fury is calling.” 

“Ugh. Send him to my phone.” It was too early to deal with the man. Tony answered his phone and braced himself for a scolding. 

“Stark you’d better remind your husband that our captive needs to be sane for us to get any information out of her!”

“He didn’t do anything Fury; he was here the whole night.”

“Oh really? Well then everyone here must be insane because one of my agents told me Loki stopped by and did something to Dr. Pauler! You’re only lucky whatever he did wore off!”

Tony pulled the phone away from his ear slightly then looked back at Loki. “All right, all right! I get it, I’ll talk to him.” Tony hung up as Fury started getting his morning-shout on and sat at the table. 

“Babe, what did you to do the doctor?” It wasn’t like he was upset that Loki had done something; he just wished he could have been there to see what it was.   
Loki smiled as his son started eating with gusto.

Hearing that Fury was making the call in Loki turned his head away sipping his juice.

Papa?" Fenrir looked at questioned looking at his father.

When Tony looked at him he knew the jig was up. 

"I paid her a visit alright. He's lucky I didn't kill her because Agent Romanov and I seemed to be on the same page. Tell me Agent Fury does she still feel like her skin is crawling?" Loki smiled. That punishment was far too good for her. Far too good.

Tony tried not to laugh at the thought of the woman freaking out over her skin crawling but couldn’t help it. “Aw, why didn’t you take me with you?”

“Stark! This isn’t funny! Loki you’re lucky what you did to her wore off!” Fury’s voice boomed out of another screen, his face visible. Toki jumped a bit at the sound of his voice and lowered his head a bit. 

“It’s hilarious! And if you ask me, she should have gotten way worse. That bitch should be chopped up and tossed at those other worms she had down there.” Tony realized a second too late the word he’d let slip in front of his sons and quickly turned to them. “Don’t say that word.” Toki nodded, though he didn’t know what it meant or which word Tony was referring to. 

“We still need information from her. Once we’re done she’ll be put into custody and no, you cannot do whatever you damn well please!”

"Oh shut up Fury, she's lucky I didn't do what I had planned. Believe me you'll need more than some security to keep me from getting my hands on her. She's still alive and you can still get information from her. So shove it and leave us alone than you." Loki took the phone from his husband and ended the call.

"I like his nerve." Loki huffed.

"Papa was bad." Fenrir sing-songed across the table.

Tony simply sat there, staring at Loki in awe before he spoke. “Papa was sexy as hell.” 

Toki looked at Tony then Loki and licked his lips. “Papa sexy?”

Tony laughed and looked at Toki. “You’d better not say that kiddo; people will think you’re crazy.” The brunette looked at his husband and sighed, a little smile on his lips. “I don’t blame you though. I’m pretty sure Fury wouldn’t really care I you ripped that woman to shreds.” 

“Papa going kill bad lady?” Toki looked at Loki, his eyes hopeful. 

Loki's eyes were locked with Tony’s.

"Maybe a bit Later Toki; right now they still need her." Fenrir looked at his parents then at Toki then back again.

"How long do you think it would take the doctor to get here to watch the children for a few hours?" Loki asked.

He wanted his husband and wanted him very badly. What he had in mind involved a great deal of screaming and some bruises.

Tony looked at Loki and a mischievous grin stretched his lips. He knew where this was going. Or at least he hoped he knew where this was going. 

“He shouldn’t be too busy right now. And this is me asking for the favor; he loves me.” Tony dialed Bruce’s number faster than he’d ever done before.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feed back please.

“Tony, what is it?” 

“Nothing big, don’t worry. I was just wondering if you could watch Fen and Toki for a while?”

“Sure, why not? I’ll be over in a little bit.” Tony thanked the doctor and hung up then helped his sons clean off the table. 

“All right you two, uncle Hulk is coming over in a little while, okay? So behave.”

“Hulk?” Toki looked at Tony oddly. 

"Yes he's going to look after you until your daddy and I come back so behave. Fenrir you're in charge until the doctor gets here alright?"

"Okay Papa."

Loki nodded. Grabbing his husband's hand he started to pull him down the hall. “What's the furthest room we can use where no one will hear us?" Loki asked a gleam of lust in his eyes.

Toki looked at Fenrir. “Where they go?” 

Tony chuckled at his husband’s question and pulled him into a room just down the hall from where they stood. It was a bit small and looked like it might be some kind of guest room. But the walls were thick and there were no windows. “Right here.” Tony pulled Loki in for a deep kiss, groaning as he felt the god press against him. 

"Don't know Toki. But they be back later." Fenrir told him.

Loki kissed Tony back with just as much want, pulling at his husband's clothes to get them off. "Too many clothes Anthony." Loki complained pulling at the buckle on his jeans.

“I’ll start walking around naked then.” Tony broke the kiss long enough to respond before attacking Loki’s mouth again. He forced his tongue into the god’s mouth and quickly pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He felt like his skin was burning with want; he needed this. Needed Loki. Tony pushed Loki back onto the bare bed and began undoing his pants. 

“Hey kids. Where are Tony and Loki?” Bruce arrived and looked around. He didn’t see his friends anywhere. 

"Not in front of the children." Loki reminded him as he lay back on the bed, helping Anthony kick off his pants. Once his pants were gone Loki spread his legs and pulled Tony down on him. Today was one of those days were they would have to cut the foreplay and get to it.

“Heh, so impatient aren’t we?” Tony got between Loki’s legs and nudged into him slowly. He took a shaky breath against the kid’s neck and kissed at his skin, leaving fresh marks on his shoulders. He let his hands venture across Loki’s smooth skin, kneading and caressing everything he could reach. 

Loki bit his lip as Tony pushed into him. Slowly getting used to having his husband inside of him Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. "Like I told you I wanted bruises." Loki smiled.

“Whatever you want Babe.” Tony snapped his hips and groaned as Loki clenched down around him. He rolled his hips hard, pushing deeper and deeper into his husband to make him scream. Tony bit at Loki’s pale skin, leaving more marks along his neck and jawline. Loki was going to look like someone had beaten him after this. Rough hands gripped Loki’s hips, holding him in place and leaving marks there as well. 

"Anthony that's it! Right there!" Loki moaned as Tony pushed into him harder as fast. He felt the tight grip of his husband's hands on his hips holding him in place.  
Loki's nails left angry red marks on Tony's back some even bleeding a little on harder thrusts.

“Mmh, fuck!” Tony hissed as he felt Loki scratch his skin and he responded with a snap of his hips. He hit his husband’s prostate hard and bit at his lip. This was going to drive him crazy. Tony squeezed along Loki’s sides and thighs, leaving one or another bruise on the god’s skin. 

"Anthony!" Loki screamed his husband's name as the man struck his prostate. "Please don’t stop. Don't stop. Don't stop." Loki was nearly there and he could feel it more than ever now.

He had no intention of stopping, not with the looks Loki was giving him. It was amazing how the god could come so completely undone this way. Tony kissed Loki feverishly and let his nails dig into his milky thighs as he thrust harder. “Ha, fuck babe you’re amazing.” 

Loki kissed Anthony back until he feel his orgasm finally tear through him making him pull back to scream far louder than he ever had before. Yup they were definitely going to have to have rough sex like this again.

Tony came hard inside Loki before going limp on top of the god. “Oh wow…” He smiled, breathless, and propped himself up enough to kiss Loki. “Was it that good?” He chuckled a bit and felt turned on as he replayed the sounds Loki made in his mind. 

Lost for words Loki nodded. "Very good indeed." Loki kissed him back. 

After a few moments dozing in the bed Loki finally got up and went into the bathroom joining the room. "Good god Anthony." Standing the bathroom for his husband to get a good look; bruises marked Loki's hips, thighs, and neck.

“What? You asked for bruises.” Tony shrugged and grinned at Loki then showed him the scratches on his back. “Besides, you did me up pretty bad too.” Tony smirked and kissed Loki before turning on the shower. 

Loki laughed. "Yes I did ask for bruises and I'm happy for them but how am I to cover this?" Loki asked pointing to his neck as he went to join his husband in the shower.

“Don’t cover em. Let people see the kind of kinky stuff you’re in to.” Tony grinned and pulled Loki close under the warm water. He washed the god’s body off slowly then placed a hand on his stomach, smiling as he felt the magic swirling there. “Let’s hope this kid doesn’t have our stamina.”

"That I'm the kinky one? Excuse me Mr. Stark but I dare say you seem to enjoy how loud I get and you didn't seem to complain when you were fucking me into the mattress." Loki smiled. He let Tony wash him off as they bathed. He smiled as he felt Tony run his hand over the bump which seemed to be a bit bigger.

“Babe, I’ve learned with you that complaining will get me nowhere. And you have the sexiest screams I’ve ever heard.” Tony smiled and rinsed the soap off Loki, his touch much more gentle now. “But I love you, no matter how kinky you are.” 

Loki kissed Tony with a smile. "I love you too."

Bruce looked up as Tony and Loki walked into the room. "Hey where did you two-Loki what the hell happened to you?" Bruce's eyes grew wide as he saw the bruises Loki was sporting around his neck.

Tony was sporting a stupid grin, which he abandoned in favor a dramatic gasp as he looked at Loki’s neck. “Oh my God! Look at these bruises Babe! It looks like someone attacked you!” The playboy hugged Loki suddenly. “Oh, whatever shall we do?”

“Knock it off Tony, I know it was you. Jesus, what did you two do?” Bruce stared in complete shock at the dark marks. He was surprised Loki wasn’t trying to hide them. Toki ran over, giggling as Fenrir chased him then stopped when he saw the marks on his father. 

“Papa hurt!” The child ran over to Loki, his eyes worried. 

"Oh but it was worth it." Loki smiled at the doctor. "No, I'm not hurt. I'm perfectly fine." Loki smiled at them. "They'll be gone in a few days." Loki explained.

Toki was still worried as he looked at the marks then over at Tony. 

“What happen?”

“Well you see Toki, when a mommy and daddy, or in our case when two daddies love each other very much they…”

“Tony!” Bruce cut in before his friend could continue. He knew the man well enough to know he wouldn’t keep his explanation child friendly. The brunette grinned at Bruce’s reaction. 

“What? It’s better to teach them early.”

“Oh my God.”

"You daddy and I had a pillow fight and I bruise easily." Loki explained. It was good to explain young but not that young. Toki was only about four at best. 

This seemed to ease the boy’s mind a bit. He nodded and accepted Loki’s explanation then held his arms up to Tony. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Tony picked his son up and smiled as Toki leaned over and kissed Loki’s neck softly. “Aw, you’re so sweet.” 

Bruce chuckled at the sight and shook his head. When he was old enough to know what those marks really were, he was sure Toki would feel plenty of embarrassment. 

Loki smiled. I'm sure they'll be better in no time at all that's that. Thank you Toki. And thank you Doctor for watching them while he had our pillow fight." Loki smiled.

Bruce started laughing and covered his face to hide his blush. "Next time wait until the kids are asleep. Tony, try not to make the bruises so visible." Bruce chuckled as he started to head for the door. "I'll see you around."

“He asked for it! Why is this my fault?” Tony pouted and crossed his arms only to smile when Loki kissed him. “I can’t stay mad at you, can I?”

“Papa, uncle Hulk fun!” Toki grinned and tugged at Loki’s shirt. He’d never met the doctor before, but could vaguely remember seeing him in the tunnels when Tony found him. “Play games and read! He nice!”

“You should see him when he’s angry. Then he’s super cool.” 

"No you can't cause you enjoyed every second of it. And maybe if you're lucky we'll have another go in a few days. Loki grinned. 

"That's good to know. I'm glad you had fun." Loki smiled.

"Sir Director Fury is calling." Jarvis informed them.

"Oh for Valhalla's will that man ever leave us alone?" Loki rolled his eyes.

What was the point in having fantastic sex if you couldn't loaf around for a bit after?

Tony groaned and sighed heavily. “Put him through.” He hoped his voice sounded as disdained as he felt. Tony looked up as one of the screens blinked with Fury’s face and his voice all too quickly filled the room. 

“How nice of you to answer my call Mr. Stark.” He sounded pissed. Really pissed, and what was worse was that Fury was trying so hard to seem calm. “It’s only the fifteenth time I’ve tried contacting you.” 

"We were busy now what do you want?"

"We need you to come back in she's being difficult again. Seems the threat of you makes her talk but only a little but so bring your asses in here." Fury hung up after that and Loki shared a look with his husband. 

"Well then."

It wasn’t like he wasn’t looking forward to watching Loki tear that woman to shreds, but he was also really in the mood for more sex. Seeing as he didn’t have many options however, Tony sighed defeated and got ready to go. 

“I hate this. I can’t decide if I want to watch you torture this woman or pound your ass into the mattress.” Tony frowned then got his sons ready. They couldn’t really stay alone after all. The four of them went to SHIELD headquarters and Steve volunteered with Bruce to watch Toki and Fenrir. 

“Toki might want a snack in a little while, so just give him some rotten fruit or something.” 

“Rotten fruit?” Steve looked at Tony shocked then at the boy. 

"It's all he can eat captain. The DNA she forced into his system forces him to eat what a maggot would which includes rotting food." Loki told him.

Loki was dressed in his armor looking every bit as frightening as he could being a god. 

"Fenrir behave yourself. I will be back." Loki smiled kissing his eldest then Toki on the forehead before following an agent to the holding cell.

Tony followed, though he was only allowed to stand outside the room and watch. It would be frightening enough anyway; he didn’t want to be too close to Loki when his husband got like this. That icy, unfeeling haze would cover his eyes and his aura would shift back to how it was during his attack on earth.

Steve took the boys into another room and tried his best to keep them entertained. It seemed Toki was quite taken by the Captain; he kept asking questions about him. Bruce chuckled as he watched and sat down on the other side of the room. 

The woman tensed as she saw Loki and she immediately ran for the door. “Get him away from me! Get him away from me!”

"Good you remember me." Loki smiled.

"I suggest you sit down Dr. Pauler and maybe I'll make things easy on you." Loki smiled. This was the cold unforgiving smile he'd had on the night before.

The woman whimpered and stayed on the opposite side of the room. “Why are you doing this to me? You’re insane! All I ever did was in the name of science! Why does it matter what I did to those little bugs!? I did the world a service!”

Tony flinched slightly as he heard the woman’s words. She sounded too much like his father saying those things. How could she put science before her child? And the more Tony thought about it, the more it made him wonder if that wasn’t the reason why he saved Toki; because the boy looked as lost and alone as Tony did.


	40. Chapter 40

Loki had the woman pressed against the wall his eyes cold and unreadable as he made her skin crawl a bit. "Do you remember that feeling? The feeling of thousands of them crawling through your skin?"

Dr. Pauler started scratching and screaming for it to stop. Loki did so watching as she looked at him with more fear then anyone ever had.

"I would take my time and carve you strip by strip. It wouldn’t bother me at all." Loki pressed the cold blade against her skin again.

The woman yelped and pressed herself against the wall, trying to get away from Loki. “What do you want from me!?”

Tony shuddered as he watched the whole thing. He’d forgotten just how terrifying Loki could be. 

“How is he doing in there?” Fury walked over and stood beside Tony outside the room. 

“I guess he’s doing all right. I can’t say the same about the doctor though.”

"Don't tell your husband I said this but he scares me sometimes." Fury admitted as they watched Loki scare the information, passwords, and anything else she had to share about the slicing.

"Now I'll ask one last question. Where's Andrew's father?"

"Dead. He died before Andrew was born; he was a soldier."

Loki was satisfied with the information and set the woman's skin crawling again before leaving the room.

The woman screamed and clawed at her arms, thrashing about before throwing herself against the wall. 

“Make it stop!”

“I hope she claws her own arms off.” Tony spoke bitterly, not really caring that what he said sounded horrible. He looked at the woman and scowled, thinking of everything she’d forced those innocent children through. 

“Don’t lose your shit Stark. I know what she did was wrong, but don’t forget that she failed her psych test. She’s mentally unstable.” 

“That doesn’t forgive what she did to those kids.” 

"Exactly." Loki agreed.

"I'd rather carve her up and feed her to the Kraken but I don't have the time for it." Loki told Fury. 

"You won't need me anymore. That will wear off but I'd suggest you kill her. Or I could I have no problem doing so." Loki smiled.

Loki wanted to get out of his armor. It was heavy and he was pregnant and barely fitting in as it was.

Tony smiled at Loki and held him around the waist. 

“Let’s get back home before you have your way with that loony.”

“Stark, why haven’t you given your kid that antidote? We already proved that it works fine.” 

Tony looked at Fury and shrugged. “He doesn’t want to be cured. I’m not sure I understand why, but he likes the way he is I guess.”

“He’s your son all right.” Fury said almost to himself then walked away. Tony was about to retort but frowned instead. 

“Stupid eye patch.” Tony led Loki over to the room where their sons were and Toki immediately ran over to his parents. 

“Bad lady go away?” The boy looked up at his adoptive parents, his eyes anxious. 

Loki shifted from foot to foot and groaned. He couldn’t stand being in his armor a banished it for some regular clothes not caring who say the baby bump he was now sporting.

"Wait, it's true?" Fury looked between the two and back at the bump.

"Yes I'm pregnant. No you're no testing me. And Toki wants to stay the way he is."

Tony snorted and tried to hold back his laughter. 

“Be careful Fury; pregnant people are a lot deadlier than us human beings.” Tony laughed a bit then picked Toki up in his arms. “Yes, the bad lady is gone. She’ll never hurt you again. I promise.” 

The child smiled and snuggled up to Tony, sighing against his father’s neck. 

“Want go home.” 

“Yeah, we’re going home. Come on Fen.” The other boy ran over and hugged Tony tight around the leg, almost knocking him over. He couldn’t be so rough with Loki anymore, so instead he took his excess energy out on Tony. 

“She's gone for good. Now are you sure you want to stay like this Toki. You're all ours now and no one can take you away from us." Loki smiled at the boy.

Loki smiled at his son's eagerness taking the boy's hand in his as they made their way to head out. 

Toki smiled at his parents then shook his head. 

“Toki stay same. Like being different, like Fenrir!” He giggled and held onto Loki’s fingers. 

“Are you sure Toki? People are very mean to anyone who’s different; being a worm really won’t help.”

“Toki not care!” The boy pouted at his parents. “Toki like be different! Not care for other people!” He crossed his arms, much as Tony usually did when he was upset. 

“We need to get you out of that habit little boy.”

"You can be different but just remember if you ever want to be a normal boy again we can make that happen." Loki explained to him.

"Oh he needs to stop hanging around you." Loki chuckled shaking his head.

Fury stood next to Hill and Romanov watching the family go. "They're an odd bunch." 

Toki nodded and snuggled up to Tony, singing random songs from his videos until they arrived home. Tony put his son down and groaned at Fenrir suddenly tackled him to the ground. 

“Fen, you need to be careful with me.” 

Toki squealed excitedly and ran over, jumping on top of Tony as well. He was going to die at this rate. Tony groaned more and looked at Loki, his eyes pleading the god to help him. Toki and Fenrir began a small tickle war seated atop their father, moving and jumping all over Tony. 

Picking Toki up and putting the boy down, he removed Fenrir as well before helping Tony up. "I think that's enough of that. Why don't we watch a movie and then have dinner? Then you two need to get to bed. We've had a long day and a field trip." Loki told them.

“Good idea.” Tony cracked his back and grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He’d asked his newest assistant to get him groceries, and it looked like they’d pulled through. 

“JARVIS, recipe please!”

“It’s on your phone sir.” 

Toki giggled and ran into his room then came back with a notebook to show to Loki. He pulled open the notebook and showed Loki diagrams of what looked like the droids Tony had built. They were much messier, and done in crayon. 

“Papa! I make robot!”

Looking at the drawings Loki smiled. "That’s very good. "Looks like you'll be the inventor of the family then." Loki smiled. 

"What about me Papa? What I do?" 

Fenrir asked. The ten year old never worried Loki.

"You can do whatever you want and I will be proud of you no matter what." Loki smiled.

Tony threw his hands up in the air suddenly, a big grin on his face. “I win!” He chuckled then went over and pulled Fenrir into a tight hug. “You can be the good looking one.” The playboy grinned and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Plus you’re the son of a god! That’s already awesome right there!”

Toki sensed Fenrir’s unease and went over to his brother with a smile. “You be a god!” He giggled and hugged the wolf boy. 

Loki smiled at his son. "See you can be anything you want. And we'll be proud of you no matter what." Loki smiled.

“So no pouting. Or you’ll start picking up more bad habits from Loki.” Tony grinned and went back into the kitchen. Toki grabbed his brother’s hand and took him to the living room, going over his odd diagrams with the boy. 

"So what are we having for dinner tonight Anthony?" Loki asked watching his children for a moment. Loki stood by Tony's side looking in the fridge for something to eat.

“I was thinking of making something special for you. Maybe some of that vegetable lasagna Pep told me about.” Tony started getting everything out and setting it on the counter. “Shouldn’t be too hard to make, right?” 

Loki smiled at Tony. "Thank you." Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek. 

"Do you have the recipe?" Loki asked as he started pulling some of the vegetables from the fridge to get started.

“Of course I do! JARVIS pulled it up for me.” Tony hugged his husband suddenly and kissed him. “Leave dinner to me. You need to start getting some rest while you can.” He chuckled and went back to slicing vegetables with JARVIS telling him each instruction. 

It was quite an amusing sight to behold; Tony went from one thing to another, dicing vegetables and getting the pasta into a pan. 

"I'm fine Anthony." Loki said but knowing he wouldn't win Loki ruffled Fenrir’s hair as he left to go find a book to read. 

Passing by the full length mirror in the bedroom Loki stopped to examine the bump he was sporting. 

"Would you like me to take a picture of you at this stage sir?" Jarvis asked. 

"No thank you Jarvis."

Tony grinned to himself then went back to cooking. It wasn’t too hard, at least not with JARVIS’s help. 

“Press the cheese down into a sheet then place a layer of vegetables over it sir.” 

“Why does this thing have so many layers?” Tony grumbled but did so and soon, his masterpiece was finished. The inventor smiled triumphantly and placed his creation into the oven. 

“It will be in there for at least forty minutes sir.”

“Good. Be sure to tell me when it’s done.” 

“Of course sir.” 

“Papa cook?” Toki walked over to Tony and looked at him oddly. The kitchen was a mess, but man didn’t seem to mind. Tony set about placing everything back where he thought it should be and tossing everything else in the trash. 

“Yes, Papa cook.” 

Standing in the mirror Loki got an idea. He wasn't too keen on the thought of getting an ultrasound done but for the baby book he would. 

He'd want their child to have picture through the various stages of its life. He'd start one for Toki and Fenrir as well as just a family photo album.

It would keep his busy for a few months.

Tony quickly set the table with his nicest china and silverware then looked at his masterpiece. It wasn’t as fancy or detailed as what Loki could do, but he didn’t think that was a fair comparison. Loki was a god after all and Tony was just-well he was just Tony. 

“Toki, Fen, why don’t you boys go get Loki and tell him dinner’s ready?” Tony went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of raspberry juice in a wine bottle. A bit cheesy, he had to admit, but he hoped Loki would like it. 

Toki raced Fenrir over to their father and lost. He pouted at the wolf boy then looked at Loki. 

“Papa, food ready.”

Loki pulled his shirt back over his bump and smiled at his boys. "Daddy’s got dinner ready then?" Loki took each boy's hand walking back towards the kitchen.

Loki smiled at the set up Tony had done. Getting the boys settled he hugged tony and smiled kissing his cheek.

"Dinner smells lovely. Thank you."

Toki sat next to Fenrir and giggled as they were both served their food. It was something special for both boys: fresh steak for Fenrir and moldy vegetables for Toki. 

Tony smiled at the kiss and pulled out a chair for Loki to sit. 

“Did it just for you babe. So, when can I take you to the clinic to get a sonogram?” He was really excited about this. He wanted as many pictures as he could possibly get of Loki with their child, both before and after the birth. 

Fenrir wasted no time in digging into his meal. 

Toki giggled and tucked into his own plate.

Loki sat down and smiled as Tony took the seat next to him.

"I was hoping to ask Doctor Banner to do it. Just one look." Loki told him.

Loki wasn't very comfortable about the idea of a sonogram. But he would put up with one for the picture he wanted.

A large smile graced Tony’s face as he looked at Loki and he nodded. “I’ll see if he can stop by tomorrow then. You should see the baby-book I’ve got going. You look so cute, pouting in all of them!” Tony laughed and bit into his food, barely dodging the paper-wad Loki threw at him. Toki watched his parents then went back to his food quietly. He’d slowly gotten used to seeing the way they interacted: Tony would do something to annoy Loki and Loki would, more often than not, retaliate. 

"I should have known you had them all stashed away somewhere." Loki smiled secretly glad that his husband had started such a thing.


	41. Chapter 41

Loki could think of all the pictures Tony took while they were on their trip with him pouting through most of them in France.

"We be in pictures too?" Fenrir asked him.

“Yes, you’ll be in the pictures too. I started one for Toki as well, though his is a little smaller.” Tony wiped his mouth then went over and grabbed his computer. He sat next to both his sons and pulled up the pictures he had so far. 

“All right, this one is Fenrir’s.” Tony smiled and showed him the pictures. He didn’t have very many, seeing as he’d never actually asked Fenrir to hold still for a picture. But he tried his best to clean up the images. 

Fenrir and Toki smiled at the picture they saw of them, some of them alone and other of them together playing. Toki hadn't really gotten a good look at himself until he saw the picture. He wasn't tall enough to see the mirror in the bathroom. And beside that he had the glass doors.

"Something wrong Toki?" Loki asked from his seat across the table.

The child looked at the pictures then at Loki and suddenly went over and hugged his father quietly. His thin arms held onto the god tight, and he nuzzled his face into Loki’s chest. 

“Look scary.” He let out a small sob and whimpered quietly into Loki’s shirt. Tony looked at the boy then at his husband, wondering what to say. He wasn’t very good at comforting people, mostly because it was usually his fault they were crying in the first place. 

“You don’t look scary kiddo. You just look different. Your body was changed by that psycho doctor, remember?” Tony rubbed the boy’s back gently then sighed. “Do you want us to change you back to normal?”

“No!” He clung to Loki tighter then looked at Tony; he was just human enough to cry still. 

"Shh, shh, shh. There's nothing wrong with the way you look. You're not scary and it is not your fault." Loki rubbed the child's back.

"If you want to change you can, if you don't you won't have too. But you are different. You want to know how?"

Toki pulled back to look at Loki and Nodded.

"You're different because you're smart and with a bit of practice you could be an inventor like daddy." Loki explained.

Toki sniffled and looked up at Loki. He nodded and hiccupped, making an oddly metallic noise as he did so. Even though it was something normal the boy did, Tony couldn’t help chuckling a bit at how funny it sounded. Toki pouted and turned to Tony then hit his father on the shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! It’s just so cute when you do that!” The boy made a displeased sound and tackled Tony to the ground. The inventor simply laughed and let his son try strangling him, though he was secretly thankful Toki wasn’t as strong as Fenrir. Yet. 

“Toki not monster?” Toki looked back at Loki, his eyes still glistening with tears. 

Loki pulled Toki off of Tony and put him on his feet. "You don't hit adults especially not your parents." Loki reminded the boy. He would have to get that habit out of the boys.

"No, you're not." Loki closed his eyes taking a deep breath and letting his skin turned from pale to blue before he looked at Toki "Even I'm different." Loki smiled.

Toki’s eyes widened as he looked at Loki and shuddered from the sudden icy chill emanating from his father. The boy reached a hand to the god and touched his skin softly.

“Daddy different?” He looked at Loki in wonder, his eyes shimmering with amazement. He’d never seen anyone with blue skin before. Of course, most of his life had been spent in his mother’s make-shift lab underground. Tony looked at his husband as well, and took a moment to admire him. There was something about Loki in his Jotun form that really sparked something in Tony. The way it looked, so purely sapphire blue and how it made his red eyes stand out like rubies on his face. Tony caught himself smiling and got off the ground. 

“So you see kiddo? You don’t have to be ‘normal’, cause no one in this family is normal.” 

“Show him your blue heart!” Fenrir chimed in excitedly and tugged on Tony’s shirt, urging him to show his arc reactor. 

Loki smiled as Toki ran his fingers over the ridges in his skin. "See we're all different in this family and there is nothing scary about you or any of us." Loki smiled.

Loki laughed as Fenrir pulled up Tony's shirt to show off the reactor. Loki turned his skin back to that of a pale Aesir so there was less of a chill.

“We’re all freaks in this family, so don’t feel bad. And if anybody tries to hurt you because you’re different, Fenrir has my permission to eat them and you can send little killer robots after them.” Tony finished with a smile but didn’t make it out of the way in time to block Loki’s punch. The god hit him solidly in the shoulder and knocked Tony back and out of his chair. He just barely had enough time to grab the back of the chair and the edge of the table, leaving his ass hanging off the edge of the chair. 

“What was that for?!”

Toki laughed and clapped his hands, clearly amused by the sight. 

"Fenrir is not a guard dog."

"People hurt my tummy." Fenrir claimed.

"Exactly." Loki told him. 

Put Toki back in his seat Loki went back to his own dinner finding it rather good and wanting to finish it.

Toki smiled at his family and promptly finished his dinner. Tony settled for shrugging and scarfing down the last of his food before it got too cold. He wasn’t a big fan of cold pasta. 

“Mmh, I’m better at this cooking nonsense than I thought.” The brunette smiled, satisfied with himself, and picked up his plate from the table. 

“Sir, the machine you’ve been working on has passed its initial tests. There are some recommendations I’ve made to its design if you’d like to review them.”

“Ah, I almost forgot about that.” Tony huffed out then stood. “I’ll be done with those real quick, all right Babe? I’ll be back up in a sec to clean up.” Tony quickly kissed Loki on the cheek then went down to his lab with Toki right behind him. The boy had only been in the lab a few times, but he was thrilled to go back. 

Loki smiled but started the clean up anyway with Fenrir's help. Before long they had the dish washer loaded up and everything clean. 

Fenrir put his hand on his father's belly. "Getting bigger." Fenrir stated.

"Yes I know. Before long you'll be holding a baby brother or sister Loki smiled.

"Let’s watch a bit of TV before Tony and Toki come back then get ready for bed huh."

Toki watched completely transfixed as Tony worked on his machine, and the brunette even let the boy help at some points. 

“Okay, hold it like this and turn it counterclockwise.” He showed the boy how to loosen and tighten the screws and how to place wires. Toki caught on faster than Tony had thought, and was pretty soon doing more work than Tony. 

“Yep, you’re my kid. You got my brains and Fenrir got my crazy hair.” He laughed a bit at his own words as he watched Toki. The child kept his eyes glued to what he was doing and seemed so focused. He reached for another tool then looked at Tony expectantly. 

“Good?” 

“Very, very good! Here, I’ve got something else you can mess with.” Tony stood and grabbed his old tablet. It still worked, but lately it just served as his calendar. He handed it to Toki with a smile. 

“I want you to take this apart and put it back together again. Can you do that?” 

"I try." Toki declared as he got started taking it apart memorizing where the parts and pieces would go.

"What you name the baby papa?" Fenrir asked as they sat on the couch.

"We picked a few names but we don't know what it is yet." Loki smiled ruffling his son's hair.

Tony watched as Toki took the tablet apart and slowly began putting it back together. He kept an unusually steady hand and was mostly done with the larger parts before he moved onto the wires.

“I like this.” Toki giggled a bit as he got closer to finished with his little project. Tony smiled and nodded then ran his hand over the boy’s head. 

“It’s fun huh? And this makes you even more special; being as smart as you are.” Tony just hoped Toki wouldn’t also be as crazy as he was when he was younger. He could still remember all the times he got in trouble for taking apart the television. 

Fenrir ended up with his head in his father's lap as Loki played with his hair slowly putting the child to sleep as they watched a documentary about hippos and then another about penguins.

"What's taking them so long? Toki needs to be getting to bed soon." Loki frowned slightly.

“Loki! Babe! Look at this!” Tony burst up into the living room suddenly with Toki in his arms and a big grin on his face. He set the boy down then sat next to Loki on the couch. 

“Okay, show him what you did Toki.” 

The boy smiled and handed Loki the tablet. 

“I fix it!”

“He took that apart and rebuilt it!” Tony couldn’t contain his excitement as he started rambling about all the work that Toki had put into the tablet. 

Loki and Fenrir both listened as Tony animatedly explained how Toki took his time taking it apart and fixing it together again.

"That's very good." Loki smiled at the boy pressing a kiss to his head. 

"Bed now?" Fenrir asked. Though happy for his brother wanted to go to bed.

"Yes it is time for you to both go to bed." Loki smiled at Toki.  
"Come on."  
Toki nodded and yawned, following Loki to his room. He crawled up onto his bed, smiling happily at Loki with tired eyes. 

“Make for you.” The boy handed his creation to Loki then stuck his thumb in his mouth as he started to doze off. Tony watched from the door way, a proud smile on his face. He kissed Toki’s head then went over to Fenrir and did the same before going to his own room. 

“I feel like I did something awesome today.” Tony jumped onto the bed and let himself get buried under the pillows. 

"You did." Loki smiled and he stripped himself down to his boxers and got in on his side of the bed. 

Pulling at the pillows a bit, Loki made himself comfortable on the bed before asking Jarvis to hit the lights.

Tony turned over and held Loki around the waist with one arm. He ran his hands across the smooth skin of the god’s belly, and nestled his face in Loki’s neck. 

“I think I’m a pretty good dad so far. What do you think?” Tony’s voice was soft as he spoke. 

Loki smiled. "I told you, you just needed to have faith in yourself. Toki and Fenrir both love you very much and our son or daughter will love you all the same." Loki smiled.

Tony smiled and kissed the back of Loki’s neck softly. 

“Guess I should have believed you sooner.” Tony snugged closer to the god and let himself fall asleep slowly. 

Toki opened his eyes and peeked out of his room before tip-toeing down the hall. He slipped into Fenrir’s room and went over to his brother’s bed quietly. 

“Fenrir?” Toki’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Fenrir heard him. The wolf boy yawned and turned to look at Toki. 

“Toki?”

“Brought you present.” He smiled and climbed onto the bed. He held what looked like one of Tony’s old phones in his hands. 

"Aren't I usually right about these things?" Loki asked with a chuckled as he settled into sleep.

Fenrir sat up as Toki nodded happily and sat closer to Fenrir. He turned the phone and navigated through it to the pictures before playing them like a slideshow. 

He looked at it more, wiping the side of his face as he looked at the phone Toki brought him. "You put it together?" Fenrir asked his brother.

Toki nodded happily and sat closer to Fenrir. He turned the phone and navigated through it to the pictures before playing them like a slideshow. 

“Pictures of Fenrir.” Toki smiled and let his brother look through the slideshow. “I make it special for you.” 

"Cool." Fenrir smiled as he let Toki show him pictures on the phone.

Loki's eyes opened to the darkness of his room. "Little feet are not in their own beds." he whispered to himself. Unable to get himself from his Husband's arms Loki shifted a bit.

"Boys go to bed!"

Fenrir smiled at Toki and helped Toki get back in his bed before going to bed himself.

Tony grumbled in the morning as he woke up to his personal alarm. It was quiet enough that it wouldn’t bother Loki; he was a different matter however. The damn thing made enough noise to wake Tony and the inventor slowly got out of bed. He showered quickly then went into the kitchen with a yawn. It was going to be a long day. Fury wanted him to go over all the technology they’d taken from Dr. Pauler’s lab and catalog everything. The rest was left to Bruce. 

Fresh coffee in hand, Tony went down into his lab, nearly jumping when he saw Toki there. 

“Jesus!” He sighed and frowned a bit as the boy giggled. “You better not do this every day.” 

“I help?” 

“Umm…” It wasn’t like he opposed to the idea, but getting it past Loki was another issue. Loki got mad enough that most days Tony didn’t have breakfast, he didn’t want to get scolded for Toki skipping out too. 

“I help!” Toki giggled again then sat up on one of the stools next to Tony. What he didn’t tell Loki wouldn’t kill him, right? 

"Papa wake up." Fenrir whined.

Loki turned over and slowly got around to opening his eyes to look at his son.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked in Norse.

"Toki, Blue heart gone and I hungry." The green eyed boy whimpered.

"Oh stop that now. Come on." Loki took Fenrir into the kitchen fixing the boy some lunch meat and fruit as he went down to the lab to see if Tony and Toki were down there.

“No, no, no, you have to weld it right there. There you go. Now keep your elbow up and pinch this, all right?” Tony moved the boy’s arms then went in with a different tool. It was a very thin blue laser, and it easily cut through the metal. Pauler was crazy, but her designs sparked Tony’s imagination. 

“Okay, I’m removing the main power grid now. JARVIS, analyze and catalog this.” 

“Of course sir. Also, Mr. Stark is standing right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	42. Chapter 42

Tony winced and turned around slowly. 

Loki had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I should have done this yesterday. No lab time before 11 and both of you will have breakfast first. Now save, turn it off, and shut it down you can wait another hour cause I know very well neither of you have eaten breakfast come on."

Fenrir smiled as Loki came into the kitchen with Toki and Tony.

"You in trouble."

They looked like twins. Both Toki and Tony had their heads hung low as they walked into the kitchen. Toki took a seat at the table and fidgeted with his hands while Tony finished helping with breakfast. 

“Sorry, but you know I had to get that stuff started. Fury’s been on my ass since he sent me the machinery.” Tony cooked himself an omelet then started on something for Toki. 

“You’re not that mad, are you?” The brunette cast a weary glance at Loki, hoping he wasn’t in trouble. He remembered reading in one of the books about how much more easily a pregnant person got upset. 

"I’ve told you that if you're going to go down to the lab eat breakfast first and more so you had Toki down in the lab and I doubt he's eaten either. As for Fury he will remember who I am and he will learn that health comes first." Loki told him.

"Fenrir looked at Tony with a sorry look as he wolfed down the rest of his meal and put his plate in the dishwasher.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’ll pass on your scary message.” Tony finished cooking then set the plates down at the table. Toki ate and licked his lips satisfied. 

“Tastes good huh?” Tony smiled at the boy then looked at Fenrir. “Hey Fen, do you want to help us take apart the machines too?” 

“Yes! Fenrir help!” Toki bounced up and down in his chair excitedly then caught a glance at the disapproving look on Loki’s face. He nibbled on his inner lip and looked back at his meal quietly. 

Loki went back to his breakfast.

Fenrir liked hanging around in the lab but he didn't like it that much.

"No." Fenrir shook his head. He didn't want to play in the lab with Toki and Fenrir. He wanted to spend the time with his papa.

Tony nodded and shrugged then quickly finished his meal. 

“I’ll be down there most of the day. Bruce might stop by later. There’s a ton of stuff we need to go over about those tunnels. It looks like someone built them prior to this whole mess.” Tony hated spending so much time on work, especially now. He had a family now; he didn’t want to spend all his time on machines anymore. But someone had to do it. 

“I go too?”

“Finish your breakfast first.” Tony looked at Toki then finished putting the rest of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. 

Toki finished his breakfast and quickly went to follow Tony to lab to continue helping. 

"Wait for me." Toki laughed as he chased after Tony.

Tony smiled and waited for the boy before they both went into the lab. They went back to disassembling the machines and cataloging what they found from each.

“Papa, where your suit?” Toki looked at Tony curiously as he took apart another machine. 

“It’s put away. I have some other ones over there though.” Tony pointed to the other suits of his against the wall and Toki stared at them fascinated. 

“I have one?”

“Sure, we can make one for you. It’ll be smaller than mine, of course.” 

"Sir I think you should be notified that there is talk of building a new suit small enough to young Toki." Jarvis informed.

"I'm gonna kill him." Loki growled.

Fenrir took this as a sign to go hide in is room before the fall out. His father when angry was scarier than his older sister when she was angry.

“Papa, where you get suit?” 

Tony looked at Toki then sighed a bit as he thought about what to say. Of course the boy wouldn’t know the story behind his suit. He’d been in a cage his whole life. 

He didn’t have time for the news. Tony rubbed his chin in thought then pulled up his shirt to show Toki his arc reactor. 

“Do you see that?” The boy nodded. “Well, that’s part of the reason I have my suit. See, a long time ago, I was hurt very badly by some people. They wanted something I had and I didn’t want them to have it.” Tony told Toki the story behind his reactor and the first Iron Man suit. The boy didn’t even blink as he sat there listening then he looked at the suits again. 

“You hurt?”

“No, not anymore. Now I’m just weird.” 

Loki was about to go down to the lab when Bruce came onto the floor. But Bruce could sense that Loki was in a mood. "Oh boy." Bruce frowned.

"Loki you should calm down stress isn't good for you or the baby." the doctor reminded them.

"Five minutes I'll yell at my husband and be done." Loki frowned.

“I be good guy too?”

“Of course you’re going to be a good guy! You’re a good guy now.” Tony grinned and went back to the machines for a moment before typing something into his computer. 

“Papa, when I have suit?”

“Not for a while there kiddo. Your dad may be stupid and reckless, but I don’t think you got that part of my genes.” Tony chuckled a bit then looked back at Toki. 

“Besides, Loki would stir-fry my balls.” Tony shuddered at the thought. Toki pouted but didn’t press on the issue as took another part of the machine apart before peeking into it. 

“Papa, something there.” 

“What do you mean something-Shit!” Tony quickly pulled Toki back and set him down away from the machine. “What the fuck is that? Oh, Toki don’t say those words.” He realized a little late that he’d been swearing in front of Toki. 

Loki started his trek down to the lab with Bruce following after him. "Loki can I have a quick feel please?"

"Toki, Pepper, Tony and Fenrir have all said something about it and this is something I've never seen before so can I please?" Bruce asked.

Loki stopped and nodded moving his hand so the doctor could have his feel.

Bruce had read somewhere that sometimes rubbing an angry pregnant person's tummy would calm them down. He hoped it worked.

“Well at least it’s dead. But fuck. Toki do you have any idea what that is?”

“Bad lady use it for energy. She say it makes light.” 

Tony frowned at the deformed blob in the machine and took a close look at it. It didn’t look like it was a live or harmful. 

“Are they dangerous?”

“No, they nice. Bad lady make them too.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Tony had to move away from the thing before the smell got the better of him. He took a deep breath and sighed then had JARVIS analyze it. 

“It appears to be quite safe sir. It has been reduced to nothing but organic, decomposing tissue.”

Bruce ran his hand over the bump and cocked his head to the side. "What's this chill I’m feeling under the skin? It's feels like it's moving."

"That would be my magic. The baby only used enough to keep itself protected but now that I cannot use my powers it is a sign that this child will be skilled in the art of sorcery." Loki explained.

“That’s amazing. We’d better pray he isn’t as reckless as Tony.” Bruce chuckled a bit and couldn’t take his eyes off Loki’s bump. 

“All right. Save that for future tests and find out as much as you can about it.” 

“Of course sir. Also Dr. Banner is here. He’s upstairs speaking with Mr. Stark.”

“All right. I’ll go talk to him in a bit.” 

"You and I both doctor." Loki chuckled.

Last thing they needed was a child as reckless as Tony.

Loki explained how it worked with his previous pregnancies. How his eldest couldn't do any magic how his second had great magic ability and Fenrir with practice would get along very well.

Bruce listened intently to what Loki told him. He couldn’t believe it if he weren’t seeing it, that a man could also give birth. Sure, he’d heard about a man some time ago that had managed the same thing, but that was an entirely different scenario. This was magic. 

“I’ll tell you one thing, you’ve made me jealous.” 

“Papa!” Toki ran out of the lab with a big smile and ran right up to Loki. He noticed Bruce and smiled a bit, offering a small wave. 

“Hello Uncle Bruce.” 

“Hey Toki. How are you doing?”

“I good. Papa!” The boy tugged on Loki’s shirt. “I be a superhero! I have suit too!”

Tony moved onto another machine in his lab and sighed. This woman certainly had a lot of equipment, and figuring out what it was all for was proving tedious. 

“JARVIS, update.”

“This machine seems to be the one used for the splicing sir. It still has remnant of chemicals on its surface. I would recommend a chemical wash before dismantling it.” 

“All right, wash it up.”

Loki didn't need to ask the man why he would be jealous. Loki realized he was the envy of every gay couple that wanted to have children together but couldn't. Not the way he and Tony were. 

"Of course you can be a superhero. Right after I burn your father to a cinder." Loki growled stalking off for the lab again. "Anthony Edward Stark!"

“Oh shit!” Tony jumped and turned around, a laser gun in his hand. He removed his goggles as he noticed Loki and set the gun down. 

“Babe don’t do that! I could have cut off my own finger!” Tony sighed and turned off the machines before going over to his husband, though hesitantly. He looked ready to kill someone. Like him. 

“Umm, did I do something? Cause whatever I did it wasn’t me.”

“Uncle Bruce, you turn green?” Toki looked up at the doctor curiously as they waited outside the lab for news of Tony’s untimely death. 

 

Loki's eyes flashed Jotun red in his anger. 

"What in the name of the Nords did you think you were doing when you said you would build Toki his own suit?" Loki asked.

Outside Bruce and Toki watched as Loki chewed Tony a new one.

"You know I'm starting to understand why Thor and Fenrir don't stay around when he gets mad. He's scary." Bruce confessed to the four year old.

“I didn’t say I would build him one right now! He asked about the suit so I told him and then he asked if he could have one!” Tony tried to explain, but it seemed like pregnant Loki wasn’t very intent on listening. The god went on about how dangerous it was and how Toki was too young. 

Toki looked up at Bruce and nodded. He’d never seen Loki this mad before and it was something frightening for the boy. He could hear his parents shouting through the glass and the boy hunched his shoulder in guilt before running up to his room and hiding under the bed. 

“Loki!” Tony grabbed the god’s shoulder suddenly; stopping his rant long enough for the inventor to speak. “I am not building a suit for our son, all right? I just told him about it! Now if he wants one when he’s a responsible adult then I will help him build one but until then I am not planning on it!”

Loki took a breath a stared at his husband. "You should have told him no. It would discourage him from being reckless and possibly doing it himself." Loki explained. 

"You saw what he could do with the tablet; you saw how steady his hands are. All he needs are the blueprints and he could do it himself." Loki glared.

"Um guys you scared Toki he up and ran off." Bruce interrupted.

“And you think I’m stupid enough to just let him have all that?” Tony ran his fingers through his hair upset. He took a deep breath and looked at Loki. “I promised I would keep our family safe and that is exactly what I’m going to do. Toki may be smart and curious but he isn’t as bull-headed as I am. I’m not going to let him get hurt over this, do you understand?” Tony looked at Bruce then sighed. He shouldn’t have left Toki standing outside the lab. 

“I’ll go talk to him.” He wouldn’t win the argument against Loki; he’d already tried that before. So Tony let Loki have the last word and went up to his son’s room. His heart ached when he heard sniffling from under the bed. 

“Hey kiddo, you okay?”

“I-I do bad thing?” Toki hiccupped, making that same, oddly metallic noise and Tony chuckled. 

“No, you didn’t do anything bad. I did something bad. Well not bad, more like stupid.” 

"He's a child Anthony if he is as clever as we think he is then he'll figure it out." Loki had an overwhelming sense of paranoia. He had a constant feeling like everything was going to fall away from him. That if he did one thing wrong he'd lose everything. When Tony walked away Loki covered his face and left the doctor standing in the lab without explanation as he went up to their room.


	43. Chapter 43

Bruce watched the god walk away and was about to follow when he stopped himself. It was best to let Tony fix this. There wasn’t much Bruce could say to Loki anyway. 

Toki hiccupped and looked out at his father, but stayed under the bed. 

“Stupid?”

“Yeah. Look, I know you want to be a hero, but you’re too little to have a suit. It’s very dangerous and I’d feel better if you waited until you’re older.”

“But I be hero too!” 

“I know, and you will be.” Tony lay down so he was at eye level with the boy. “But you have to wait. Promise me you’ll wait, okay?” 

Toki didn’t seem to like the idea of waiting. He wanted to wear a suit like Tony and use magic like Loki. He wanted to be something special. But he nodded in defeat and pouted. 

Loki had gone and crawled under the covers and with the fur pelt over him again as he hid as best as he could.

"Papa?" Fenrir asked poking his head into the bedroom. 

Loki didn't answer but Fenrir could sense that something was wrong. Going to Toki's room he found tony talking to the other child. "Blue heart papa's hiding."  
Tony sighed as he looked at Fenrir. 

“Can you stay here with Toki while I go talk to him?” Tony ruffled Fenrir’s hair before going over to Loki. A heavy feeling sank into Tony’s stomach as he walked over to the mound of fur pelts and sat down. He wasn’t even sure what to say, he’d screwed this one over pretty bad. He didn’t think offering to make a suit for Toki would be such a bad idea. But this wasn’t the first time Tony was wrong. 

“Loki, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you like that. I was wrong and I’m sorry for that too. I shouldn’t have mentioned the suit thing to Toki.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and started to get nervous when Loki didn’t reply. The brunette bit at his lower lip and tried to think of something else to say, anything to make Loki come out of his hiding spot. 

“Loki please, come out of there. You can scream at me and hit me if you want but…” Tony looked at the pelts and leaned close, his voice soft. “But please don’t ignore me.” 

Still no answer. 

Fenrir gave his head a good shake to right his hair as he watched Tony leave to go comfort Loki.

Looking back at his little brother he gave the child a small smile. "Don't be sad. He fix it." 

Loki finally removed the blankets from his head after a while. He'd tried to clean away the tears but knew he'd most likely failed in doing so.

Tony looked at the god like a dog waiting to be scolded for breaking something. He didn’t say anything as Loki wiped off his face, though there were still tears on his cheeks. He braced himself for the worst, though at least Loki wasn’t ignoring him. 

“I do something bad. I don’t want suit if it makes Papa sad.” Toki stayed under the bed and pulled a stuffed bear to his chest. 

"You do nothing bad Papa have bad day today. He sorry." Fenrir explained.

"I can't lose them. I don't want to lose them. This still feels like a dream and I think I'm going to wake up any second to find that I'm still powerless and angry." The tears started back up again. "Toki and Fenrir are still young and can get hurt or worse and I don't think I can deal with that pain." 

Toki hiccupped and gave a nod but didn’t come out from his spot. 

Tony looked at his husband and pulled him close, holding him tight against his chest. 

“We’re not going to lose them because you’re not dreaming. I won’t let anything happen to our kids or you.” The brunette looked into Loki’s eyes and smiled a bit, wiping the tears from his husband’s cheeks. “I probably can’t keep you from feeling like you’re going to lose everything, but I can promise you that you won’t. I’ll die before I let anyone or anything hurt to you.” Tony kissed the god’s forehead and rocked him in his arms gently. “So stop freaking about stuff like that. If you don’t want me to build a suit for Toki, I won’t.”

Fenrir looked around and got up leaving the room he came back with crayons and papers. "Draw robot for me?" Fenrir asked hoping he could get the boy to come out.

"I know. I love you and children." Loki kissed Tony's cheek but stayed in his husband's arms for a few minutes to calm down a bit more. Loki knew that it was the pregnancy that was doing this. He wouldn't have cried he would have talked it out better. It would have been full of his sarcastic natural not his biting tongue and short temper.

"I'm sorry."

“You don’t need to apologize Loki. I should have known better than to be suggesting something like that anyway.” Tony rubbed Loki’s back as they sat there. At least he wasn’t in trouble. 

“And you’re not the only one that’s scared. I keep pinching myself to make sure I’m not just hallucinating all this.” 

Toki looked at Fenrir and sniffled before crawling out from under the bed. He wiped the tears off his face and looked at the paper. 

“What kind of robot?” Toki hiccupped and took one of the crayons from the box. 

Fenrir though for a moment. "A hugging one." The boy smiled.

"So does this mean really great make up sex later tonight?"

Loki smiled his face buried in Tony's neck.

Down in the lab Bruce had counted to a 1000 by fours before venturing up stairs to see if things had calmed down. He found the boys in Toki's room drawing, which was a good sign.

Standing outside the door to tony and Loki's room he knocked. 

"Is everything okay?" Bruce had done a great deal of reading about pregnancy after Tony and Loki confessed they were having a child. Loki was usually calm about most things and would talk them out. But the hormones were sending him haywire.

“Yeah, we’re both still alive, don’t worry.” Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Loki’s head. “We can have as much make-up sex as you want.” Tony hold Loki close, not wanting to leave that spot. 

Toki smiled and nodded then started sketching the robot. It was colorful and detailed, showing where the parts would fit together and how it would work. 

“Look good?” Toki held up the sketch for Fenrir to see. 

"Alright I'll be on the med floor when you're ready." Bruce answered before leaving. 

"Good cause it think we'll both need it by the end of the night." Loki told him.

Fenrir watched as Toki drew the bot. "Really good. You and Blue heart build it?" Fenrir asked.

Toki looked at Fenrir then back at the drawing and shook his head. 

“Papa not want me to make robots. He say I too little.” 

Tony laughed and kissed Loki. 

“More you than me unless you scratch me up again. Are you going to be okay?” Tony looked at his husband, still slightly worried. 

"I can't scratch if I'm on top." Loki smiled. Leaning in her whispered to Tony as if other people were in the room. 

"I think that's what got us where we are right now." Loki hinted as he moved Tony's hands to the baby bump.

The sour mood had passed as Loki went back to a somewhat normal him.

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s neck softly. 

“Yeah but I can live with this. You being on top isn’t that bad anyway.” He chuckled and kissed the bump. 

“You’re going to have a very weird family when you get out of there, so be ready.” Tony smiled as he felt the magic swirling under Loki’s skin. 

Toki finished the drawing and smiled. 

“For Fenrir!”

"Oh I think this child knows that. Between a god for a father, a father for an inventor, a wolf for a brother, a goddess for a sister, a genius maggot child for a brother, an eight legged horse for a brother and a number of super hero adopted uncles for family. I think the term you are looking for is this child is screwed." Loki chuckled as he rested his forehead against Tony's.

"Come, I think we've kept the doctor waiting long enough." Loki said.

"Thank you." Fenrir hugged his brother.

Toki hugged Fenrir back and giggled.

“Thank you. You make me feel better.” 

“You’re right. But that means I have to do work.” Tony groaned and let his head droop back. He sighed heavily and kissed Loki one more time before he got up. He went over to Bruce and the doctor smiled. 

“Oh, you remembered I’m here.” 

“Hey, I didn’t do it on purpose. Loki and I were having a moment.” Tony grinned. “So, what brings you over?”

“Just wanted to compare notes. I found something in Pauler’s notes about an energy source?”

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. Come with me.”

"Good. Wanna play?" Fenrir asked his brother.

Bruce looked over some of the stuff that Tony showed him about the notes he'd made. 

"So how's the pregnancy working out so far? You are minding his mood swings right?" Bruce asked, looking over the notes.

Upstairs Loki was fixing the boys a treat in apology for all the yelling earlier. Loki explained to Toki why he felt mad hoping the boy would understand.

Toki looked up at his father and nodded. 

“Not mad?” The boy hugged Loki, his thing arms barely reaching around the god’s hips. 

“I think it’s going okay. I looked through those books Loki got for me and they help a bit. But I wasn’t expecting him to get like that. Guess I really need to watch my ass.” Tony chuckled and showed Bruce the odd thing he’d found in one of the machines. 

“What is that thing?” The doctor leaned close for a better look. It almost looked like a maggot, but had a less solid form. 

"No I’m not mad." Loki hugged the boy back.

"Yeah, you're really gonna have to be careful about that Tony. Do you need some other books cause I’ve got a few." Bruce offered.

"Just try to watch what you say. He could go from made to sad to happy and back again." Bruce told him. "Do you have a stick so I can poke it?" Bruce asked looking at the form in the tank.

Tony didn’t even think twice about Bruce’s request. He pulled out a thin metal rod and handed it to the doctor. 

“I poked it a few times earlier and ran some tests on it. Looks like this a maggot Pauler was using as some kind of energy source. Toki might have seen them while he was still with her.” The inventor looked at the doctor and watched him poke the creature inside. “Nah, I’m good on books. Loki gave me all nine months’ worth, and I bought myself a couple more.”

Toki smiled and giggled as he snuggled up to Loki then ran into his room suddenly. The boy came back with a drawing and handed it to Loki. 

“Look! I make this for you Papa!” Toki smiled. 

Bruce took the stick and poked at it once then again. “It's squishy." The doctor chuckled. 

There had been times in the lab when he and Tony would see what chemicals mixed and made weird things just to poke them with sticks out of shear boredom.

"How many months is he now?"


	44. Chapter 44

Loki smiled at the drawing. It was a picture of him, tony, Fenrir and Tony all together. 

"Come on we'll put this on the fridge."

“We’re at five now, just started last week. God I’m so excited! I want to see my kid already!”

Bruce laughed and poked at his friend with the rod. 

“Be patient. You can’t just make the baby grow faster because you’re excited.” He sat down and spun in the chair. “So how is the baby going to be? I mean, with Loki being a Jotun.”

“Probably blue, but that’s fine. I like that color anyway. It makes Loki look so hot.” 

“You would think that.” 

Toki smiled and watched as Loki put his drawing on the fridge. 

“Papa, I be hero like you?” The boy looked up at Loki curiously. 

Loki looked at Toki. "I'm not a hero. Not like your daddy." Loki wasn't so sure if he should tell Toki he was the technical bad guy.

"But that shouldn't stop you from being what you want."

Down in the lab Tony's phone started ringing with a call from Pepper.

Toki looked at his father puzzled and held Loki’s hand. 

“You good guy. You save me; you good guy. You make bad lady go away.” Toki didn’t understand. He’d never seen Loki do anything wrong. On the contrary, it seemed like everyone was always seeking his help. He remembered all those people that Loki took care of when he was brought to the tower, and how he was the one that interrogated Dr. Pauler. How could Loki not be a good guy? 

“Hey Pep, what’s up?” Tony answered his phone and used his free hand to keep going through information on his laptop. 

"I'll explain when you're a bit older okay?" Loki smile. He hoped the child would forget that he said that.

"Tony I have everything set and ready for Loki's baby shower and I know how he feels about leaving the tower so can you get him to go to Asgard or something? Leave the boys with Bruce and Myself and we can set everything up and have everything ready to go in like an hour at best." Pepper explained.

“All right. Oh! I have a great idea. I’ll send you a message when he leaves. See you soon.” Tony hung up and finished up with his reports then went upstairs. 

“Hey Babe, I need a big favor!” Tony walked over to his husband with a big grin. “Listen, I know this is kind of the last thing you want to do right now but since we adopted Toki, don’t you think your parents shoulder meet him?”

“Meet Papa’s parents?” Toki looked at Tony then up at Loki puzzled. “They my grandparents? I want meet them!” 

"Great thank you." Pepper hung up. She called the other avengers as well as Fury and Hill. Natasha was the last to be called.

"I don't think he'll really want me there. Him or Tony." Natasha said.

"Couldn't that be a day this weekend?" Loki asked. His ankles bothered him a bit. Thinking he figured a trip wouldn't hurt. He would pick up a few things and bring them back.  
"Alright we'll go. But I won't be gone more than an hour of so." Loki said.

“That’s all the time I need to jerk off to your pictures.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki then knelt down in front of Toki. 

“Your grandparents are kind of spooky, but they’re really nice. Oh, and watch out for your uncle Thor. He’s….odd.”

“I get my coat?” Toki looked up at his father excitedly. He’d never met his biological grandparents, but figured this would be the next best thing. He was eager to meet the rest of his adoptive family. Without waiting for an answer Toki ran off and changed into some nicer clothes before running back over to Loki. 

“I ready!”

Tony laughed before standing suddenly. 

“Wait just a sec.” The inventor pulled his hat down from a shelf and put it on Toki. “Us smart people get cold fast.”

Loki covered Toki's eyes but realized Fenrir had heard what Tony said. "Not in front of the children you dolt." Loki sighed shaking his head. 

"Why did I agree to marry you again?" He asked.

Loki put on a jacket as well. "We'll be back soon enough." Loki kissed Tony's cheek before heading up to the roof to call for Heimdall to beam them up and tony would say.

"Blue heart what Jerk off mean?" Fenrir asked. 

At that same moment Bruce walked into the kitchen. "Will you stop trying to corrupt the kids?"

Tony laughed simply laughed and patted Bruce’s shoulder. 

“Ah Bruce, they’ll have to get used to hearing me talk like that eventually. As for jerking off Fenrir, I’ll tell you all about it when you get older. Do you mind hanging out with Bruce for a little while? We’re planning a surprise for Loki and the baby.” 

Toki gasped as he and Loki were suddenly sucked in a void of darkness and light. They flew through what he could only assume was space before landing in a large, circular building. A tall, intimidating man stood there clad in gold and Toki hid behind Loki. 

Heimdall nodded to Loki and saw Fenrir behind him. "Adopting as well sire?" he asked.

"Only the one. Come along Toki. No need to be afraid." Loki took the child's hand once more and started his walk down the bridge.

Toki on the other hand looked around his. His eyes widened as he took in the sights of the kingdom. Just as they were reaching the end of the bridge, Thor was there with a carriage to take them to the palace his eyes large as he looked upon both Loki and Toki.

"Brother he has four eyes." Thor stated.

Toki looked at Thor and hugged Loki tight around the leg. He remembered seeing him when Tony found him in the tunnels, though it didn’t seem that Thor remembered Toki. Of course, the thunder god was in the middle of a fight at the time. 

Back at the tower, Tony and Pepper quickly set about getting decorations up. 

“Put these over there and see if you can get these to hang down over here.”

“Geez, all this for a baby shower. I thought this would be a cool party.” Tony grumbled but did as Pepper told him. This certainly wasn’t anything like he’d imagined, but it wasn’t for him anyway. 

"Is this the same child from the tunnels?" Thor asked his brother.

"Yes he is. Anthony brought him home and we've adopted him. Now I have brought him here to meet Mother and Father and to collect a few things before going home. I don't want to make this a long trip." Loki explained.

"Fear not Brother I shall help." Thor smiled.

Toki looked at Thor tentatively and stayed close to Loki. He clung to his father’s jacket and stared around in awe. It was unlike anything he’d ever seen. The palace alone was enormous. Toki looked around at everything and giggled as he saw himself reflected in the gold walls. They were curved, and each step made his reflection distort. 

“Loki, it’s good to see you again so soon.” Frigga walked over and kissed her son’s cheek before noticing Toki. “Who is this?” The woman looked at Loki curiously.

She’d never seen anything quite like Toki before and certainly not so well dressed. 

The last decoration was finally up and Tony sighed. 

“Well this looks girly.” 

“Oh Tony shut up, it’s for Loki and the baby.”

Loki explained who Thor was to Toki. 

When they got to the palace Loki smiled at the sight of his mother and hugged her. 

"This is Toki. Anthony and I adopted him." He went on to explain Toki's story to them and how the boy was now theirs.

"Oh, well let’s not stand about let’s get you off your feet for a little while." She smiled at Toki.

"Papa like it?" Fenrir asked looking up at Tony.

Toki followed and felt a bit calmer now. They walked into another room and Toki sat next to Loki, his eyes fixed on Frigga. She was quite beautiful; though it was clear she had many years behind her. 

“Where did you his name? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.” Loki’s mother sat next to her son and smiled at Toki. The boy hid behind Loki again then peeked out at Frigga. She seemed like a nice person. 

“Don’t be afraid, I will not hurt you.” The woman held out her hand to Toki with a soft smile and the boy slowly inched out of his hiding place.

“I hope so. I mean, there’s plenty of green stuff.” Tony looked around then smiled at Fenrir.

“You want to get a present for the baby?”

"Very pretty." Toki commented.

"Anthony named him. It was going to be the name of this child." Loki pointed to his rounded belly.

"You said you were five months along now?" she asked.

Loki nodded. 

“Stay here and I will see to having something brought out for your back and ankles, enough to last you a few weeks." Frigga smiled.

 

Fenrir nodded at Tony.

Toki watched Frigga leave then looked at Loki.

“She your mommy Papa?” The child looked curious and awe struck. He could feel a light buzz in the air, similar to the feeling in Loki’s belly. Was it also magic? 

“Papa, what are you?” Toki had never really known what exactly his father was. He knew Tony was human, but Loki was different. He’d heard Tony call Loki a god several times, but wondered what he was the god of. The child scooted close to his father, his eyes wide with curiosity. 

“All right. Hey Pep, Fenrir and I will be right back, okay?” Tony pulled on his coat and waited for Fenrir to grab his jacket before they headed out. 

“We should get two gifts: one in case it’s a boy and one in case it’s a girl.” Tony said as he drove towards the shops in the city. 

"She's my Mother yes." Loki smiled.

"I'm different. Remember when I turned myself blue?" Loki asked the child. Toki nodded.

"I'm what you call a Jotun, a frost giant. I'll explain better when you get older. But I'm a god, the god of mischief. And your uncle Thor is the god of Thunder." Loki explained as best he could.

"No help him sleep." Fenrir said. He knew his Papa was having the worst time of it.

Toki blinked and smiled, his barb like teeth showing. 

“Jotun, Jotun!” He liked the way that word sounded. Toki giggled and hugged Loki.

“Why turn pale Papa?”

“He’s rather curious isn’t he?” Frigga laughed lightly at Toki then handed something to her son. “Here, hopefully it will help. Should you need any more simply say so.” The goddess took a seat and looked at Toki. Said child nibbled on his lips when Frigga came back and once again fell silent. 

“Yeah, you’re right. But nobody said having a baby would be easy I guess.” But Loki was lucky. He already has experience raising children. Unless you counted Toki, Tony didn’t have a clue where to start. He’d bought enough books on parenting to fill a separate library, and even then he felt clueless. 

"He is. He's very smart as well." Loki explained how he'd been helping Tony in the lab the last few months. 

After having a bit of a snack Loki, Toki and Frigga accompanied by Thor went to collect a few more things to take home to Midgard with them.

Thor was going to go back with his brother to see the friends his missed very much.

"He no want you to feel bad. He loves you and knows you'll be a good Daddy." Fenrir confessed.

“Come back to see us any time my dear. You and your family.” Frigga smiled and hugged Loki then knelt down to Toki’s level. The boy stayed behind Loki’s leg until his father nudged him towards Frigga.

“Do not be shy little one.” Frigga smiled and hugged him as well then gave Thor a kiss on the forehead. 

“Be good.”

“I always am Mother!” Thor smiled then went with Loki and Toki through the Bifrost.

Tony chuckled and stopped in one of the shops.

“He has more faith in me than I do. I always manage to screw things up, no matter how hard I try not to. Ah but you don’t need to listen to me grumble about that.”

Tony smiled at Fenrir and found something he thought Loki would appreciate. It was a three-disc pack of soothing music and nature sounds for putting children to sleep. Hopefully it worked on gods too. 

"I will mother." Loki didn't think there would be another time they would come back before Loki had the baby.

Toki smiled at Frigga as they got ready to go. 

Once on the roof of the Tower Loki smiled at the cool air.

He'd go take a hot shower and put on some warm clothes before getting his husband and children together for a good movie.

"Come along."

Pepper saw the elevator start up. "Here he comes."


	45. Chapter 45

Tony and Fenrir made it back to the tower just in time. They quickly ran up to meet with the others and Tony set their gifts with the others. It was obvious which one was Tony’s; he’d insisted on wrapping it himself. Pepper shook her head, but couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Papa, why look different from Uncle Thor?”

“I take it you haven’t told him very much about yourself yet Brother?” Thor looked at Loki with a small smile as he carried their things inside. “You really should. He’d be proud to know his father’s history,” Thor set some stuff down and put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “All of it.” The blond smiled and let Loki and Toki walk ahead of him. 

Fenrir giggled as he went to stand next to Bruce.

"Like I said Toki, when you're a bit older I’ll explain it to you fully. But like you I'm adopted." Loki told him. Loki really hoped Toki would forget to ask.

The elevator doors opened letting them into the living area of the tower. 

"Surprise!" 

Loki jumped dropping his coat and his hand flying to his chest to keep his heart from jumping out of it.

 

Toki had almost the same reaction as his father. The boy yelped and hid behind Loki as the Avengers and several other people all shouted ‘surprise’. He’d never been around so many people before, least of all strangers, and he was quickly becoming anxious. 

“That was the most adorable reaction I’ve ever seen from you.” Tony walked over to Loki with a smile and laughed when his husband hit his arm. 

“Do you like it?” Pepper walked over to Loki, feeling slightly bad for having startled him that bad, though she had to admit his reaction was funny. Thor smiled and laughed then patted Loki’s shoulders hard. 

“You did not tell me you had a celebration planned!” 

Loki took in everything for a quick moment. Punching tony is the arm for the surprise part of it. 

"I did not know that it would be this soon and that they would surprise me with such." Loki told him.

Loki picking up Toki to calm him a bit. 

"We sorry Papa." Fenrir saved the day by hugging his father.

With a soft smile Loki thanked everyone for coming.

Tony kissed his husband softly, grunting as Toki jumped at him suddenly, nearly knocking the man over. 

“You don’t like being around so many strange people huh?” The inventor chuckled and kissed his son’s forehead. “Why don’t we go say hi, huh?” Tony took his son around and introduced him to everyone, earning odd glances from many people. The Avengers already knew about Toki, so they weren’t too surprised. 

“Sorry for not giving you a heads up, but I thought it would make a nice surprise.” Pepper smiled at Loki as she walked over to him. 

"Thank you Ms. Potts." Loki smiled at her as he made his way across the room. 

"Stop walking. Please just sit down." Clint freaked out.

"What is wrong with you Barton?" Fury asked.

"Look at his back. It’s just please just sit down. Looking at your back is painful for me please just sit." Clint walked away so he wouldn't have to look anymore.

Tony sniggered at Clint’s reaction and held Loki around the waist.

“You shouldn’t be on your feet so much. You’re making Barton woozy.” The brunette kissed his husband’s ear before he was suddenly pulled back by Thor. 

“Anthony Stark, I must thank you once again!” The thunder god held Tony tight before letting him breathe. Tony gasped and coughed a bit, trying to get some air into his lungs before offering Thor a weak smile. 

“Thank me for what?”   
“For making my brother so happy. You have given him a child and taken care of his like they were your own. It is admirable.” 

Loki chuckled as his brother nearly squeezed Tony blue. 

"Look Laufeyson on behalf of Shield I'd like to say thank you. For the help you have given us in any way shape or form." Fury told the green eyed man.

"Yeah Loki thanks." Clint smiled at the guy.

"Yeah now I'm really glad you married Tony." Steve smiled.

Loki nodded to them.

Bruce chuckled and nodded in agreement then looked at his friend. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen him this happy in a long time. I guess it’s because of you huh?” Bruce looked at Loki and held out his hand. “Thank you.

“Loki.” Natasha walked over to the god, her hands behind her back. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry for the way I treated you.” She looked into his eyes then averted her gaze as she nibbled on her lip. 

Tony popped his back when Thor finally let him go and chuckled a bit. 

“What did your mom think of Toki?”

“She has taken a liking to him. Though we did all find it quite funny that Loki would adopt a child. Ironic, isn’t it?”

It hadn’t really occurred to Tony that way. Loki was also adopted, and now here he was adopting Toki into their odd-ball family. The inventor chuckled and shook his head. 

“I guess it is pretty funny.”

“Papa, I get present?” Toki tugged on his father’s shirt. “Is it birthday?”

Woops. Tony’s smile faltered a bit and he bit the inside of his cheek in thought. When was Toki’s birthday?

Loki shook Bruce's hand.

"You are forgiven Agent Romanoff." Loki gave the woman a small smile.

Loki frowned at Thor. He wanted to answer the question as to what his mother had said.

"She would like it if all of us came for a visit. But I’m going to say this much about that. Not until I can see my feet again."

A few people chuckled at this. For five months Loki was looking rather large.

"It's November 14th Anthony." having heard what Toki said about his birthday.

“Oh.” He felt bad for not knowing his son’s birthday, but at least now he knew. “Did he tell you?” Tony groaned a bit as Toki rammed into him suddenly. 

“Papa! I get gifts?” 

“Not right now, okay kiddo? It won’t be your birthday for a few more weeks.” Toki pouted disappointed and crossed his arms. 

“Baby get presents! I want presents too!”

“And you will get presents. I’ll get you a ton of presents. But not today.”

Bruce chuckled at Loki’s words. 

“You don’t look bad you know.”

“Yeah Babe! I think you look amazing pregnant.”

 

"When it's your birthday Toki. Today is not that day. You’ll have to be patient." Loki explained.

Loki managed to hide his blush. 

"I'm going to get something to eat." Loki said walking-waddling away.

"Loki you can sit down I'll get you something." Pepper tried to get the man to sit. Since he'd come in he'd been on his feet and that had been a near hour ago.

"Ms. Potts I can do it for myself." Loki chuckled. 

“Come on Loki, you’re supposed to be relaxing. Let us spoil you.” Tony hugged his husband from behind and kissed his cheek with a smile. 

“Rest brother! This is a celebration for you!” Thor smiled and hugged his brother, though much more gently than he normally would have. 

“I don’t think you’re going to win this one Loki.” Bruce looked at the god then at Tony. His most charming and equally annoying quality was how stubborn he was. 

Tony could probably beat a mule at that game. 

“Papa, you sit!” Toki went over and hugged Loki around his leg before rubbing his bump. 

"Alright, alright you all win I’ll down." Loki laughed moving to go take his seat. 

"Bout time. Your back looks like a damn question mark." Clint shuddered.

"Some assassin you are." Natasha poked at him.

Once Loki sat down on the couch he sighed. "I'm not gonna be able to get up by myself." 

Across the room Steve started laughing. "Now can I feel?" Clint asked.

"No." Loki, Tony, Fenrir, and Bruce all answered at once.

The archer frowned and crossed his arms. Why was he the only one that hadn’t gotten a feel yet? Tony laughed at Clint’s reaction then sat next to Loki on the couch. 

“I’ll help you up. That’s what I’m here for, isn’t it?”

“You should know better than to argue with Tony Loki.” Pepper giggled and set a tray of snacks down on the table. Toki ran over to the tray and pouted when he didn’t see anything he could eat. It was all salty foods. The boy stuck out his tongue then went over to the trash can. 

“Here, I got your snacks somewhere else.” Tony went over and opened a smaller fridge. It smelled awful, but it certainly made Toki happy. 

“I’ll never get used to that.” Steve shuddered a bit and looked away. 

"You feed him rotten food and give him raw meat." Natasha asked as she watched Fenrir start eating some steak that Tony had given him.

"This is what they are and that is what they eat.

Fenrir's diet has been a large communion of meat since he was a young with fruits a vegetables in there as well.

Toki can eat nothing else because of what Dr. Pauler did."

"Speaking of Pauler, you scared her straight. She won't do anything because she thinks you'll show up." Fury told them.

“She’d better be scared. Hell even I got scared of Loki that day.” Tony sat down with Loki again and held his husband’s hand. Just thinking about that woman could sour his day. Then again, there wasn’t anyone that was very happy with her. Toki lowered is gaze as he heard the doctor’s name and he swallowed a mouthful of food.

“You okay?” Pepper knelt down in front of the boy. 

“Not like bad lady.” Toki spoke quietly then went over and sat between his parents. 

“At least he doesn’t have to worry about her anymore. She’ll be locked up her whole life.” Steve looked at Toki then at Loki and Tony. Natasha nodded and reached for one of the crackers with cheese. 

“It’s too bad though. I thought what Loki did to her was pretty funny.”

"So did I." Clint agreed.

"You people all have issues." Fury shook his head.

Loki started picking at the food that was set out a smile on his face as he started eating.

"Time for gifts." Pepper smiled at everyone.

Fenrir and Toki stood suddenly and ran to the pile of gifts on the other side of the room. They each grabbed a box and ran back to their father excited. 

“Open mine Papa!” The boys spoke in unison as they held out their gifts, equal grins on their faces. Tony chuckled at their enthusiasm then went over and grabbed his gift as well. 

“Now, now kids, let Loki pick which one he wants to open first.”

Everyone huddled around to watch Loki unwrap the gifts, most of them just waiting for Loki to open their gifts. Natasha had actually brought something for the god as well. 

"Calm down boys." Loki picked up Toki's gif first and found that is held a baby blanket. "So he stay warm." Toki smiled.

Next was Fenrir's, "To help you sleep." 

Loki smiled at his boys. "Thank you both." Loki opened a few more gifts laughing at the gifts.

"That one is from Hill and myself." Fury said. Opening the gift Loki started laughing.

It was set of onesies and the first said my Papa's a genius and the second said my daddy has a massive ego.

"That's funny." Natasha laughed.

Tony laughed as well but hung onto his gift for Loki. He’d wait until the end. Natasha handed her gift to Loki and a saucy little smile shown on her face as the god unwrapped it. It was a small shirt that had a cute cartoon of a reindeer on it and on the back it read ‘Reindeer Games’. Clint immediately let go of a roaring laughter followed by Tony. Bruce and Steve but snorted but tried their best not to laugh. They didn’t want to be in the same amount of trouble as Clint and Tony would be. 

Toki looked at the shirt then at his father questioningly. 

“What is Reindeer Games?” The boy had yet to hear the story behind Loki’s nickname. 

Loki pointed a dangerous finger at Tony "Shut up." His glare was playful but dangerous. 

"Oh come on you've been reindeer games since day one?" Natasha smiled.

"That's mean Tony. Don't come crying to me when he puts you out of the bed." Pepper told.

"More like throw him out of the window." Steve commented. Natasha punched him in the shoulder. 

"That sounds like an idea." Loki grinned


	46. Chapter 46

Tony managed to calm himself down to a simple grin. 

“All right, all right, I’ll behave.” Tony lifted his hands in surrender. Bruce handed Loki his gift, which was more thoughtful than the others. It was an orb that looked like glass, but it was cool and emitted energy similar to Loki’s. 

“I thought it would help for when the baby won’t calm down. It took me a while to get it right. It changes colors too.”

“Show off.” Clint frowned at the gift then at Bruce. 

“Oh, it’s pretty.” Toki looked at the item fascinated. 

"Thank you Doctor Banner it is very thoughtful." Loki smiled. There were a few more gifts and it finally came down to what Anthony was hiding from him. No doubt it would be something he'd really thought about. Or was a crap load of embarrassing pictures.

Everyone scooted a bit closer to see what Tony had gotten for the trickster and their future child. Many had already taken wild guesses; Clint was certain it would be a small version of Loki’s helmet. 

“Here, this one’s from me.” Tony grinned and handed the present to his husband, a light twinkle in his eyes. He’d really hoped to wait before giving this to Loki, but now seemed as good a time as any. Toki blinked and looked at the gift then up at Loki. 

“Open it Papa!” 

"Alright, alright calm down." Loki chuckled as he started unwrapping the gift. Inside was a book a very large one at that. Opening it Loki found pictures of himself and Tony before they started talking about having a family. 

There were ones of the whole team in there as well; Fenrir and Toki grinning like fools. Then there were pictures of Loki from their honeymoon and side views of him through each month so far.

"Anthony I love it. Thank you so much."

“I thought you might like it. Took me a while to find good pictures of Fenrir. Most of the ones with him were just blurs.” 

Toki smiled as he looked at the pictures. 

“I in there!”

“Yeah, you are. And so is Fenrir and I even put a few of Fury in there.”

The director glared at Tony, but he was happy nonetheless. The Avengers had become like his family, for as it weird a family as it was. 

“Very funny Stark.”

“Oh come on Fury, you don’t look too bad. You’re just frowning in all of em.” Clint looked at the book and let himself smile a bit when he saw a picture of himself in there. Even Natasha felt giddy when she saw the pictures. 

"I don't smile." Fury answered.

"Oh." Loki exclaimed jumping slightly. 

"Oh crap he's in labor." Clint started to panic.

"I am not you dolt." Loki said moving slightly he felt it again and slowly started to smile.

"Put your hand here. Do you feel that?" Loki asked Tony as he placed his husband's hand on his belly to feel the child kick.

Tony’s face lit up as he felt something hit his hand through Loki’s belly. He’d never felt so utterly happy before. The inventor smiled and kissed his husband’s bump, chuckling when he felt another kick. 

“Yeah, yeah, I feel you in there.”

“I feel? I feel!” Toki held out his small hands anxiously, wanting to feel what everyone was getting so excited about. Fenrir went over as well and both boys cast begging puppy-dog eyes at their father. 

"Can I please, please, please feel Loki? Please?" Clint begged. Having let the children have a feel Loki sighed. 

"This is your only chance agent Barton." Loki warned.

"That's not strange at all."

While Clint had his feel all you heard from Fury was, "I take that bet."

Tony snorted and tried not to laugh. He’d promised himself to behave, at least most of the day. So far he was doing a pretty good job. Toki snuggled up to his father and watched his stomach intently. Every once in a while he’d see it move a bit where the baby kicked and Toki would giggle. 

“Are you guys going to do an ultra-sound to see what gender it is?” 

“Yep! I was actually going to ask Bruce if he wouldn’t mind doing it.” The inventor looked at his friend with a big smile and Bruce couldn’t help it. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“All right, I will.” 

"I don't want to know what the gender is. Having the ultra sound was all I would stand for." Loki said.

It was out of his comfort zone. It wasn't something they did in Asgard and he wasn't about to do it now.

"But what about names?" Steve asked.

"We will pick names for a boys and a set for a girl end of story."

“Whatever you wanna do Babe. We don’t have to find out the gender yet if you don’t want to.” Tony held Loki’s hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it gently. He didn’t want to get Loki upset, especially not now, or ever for that matter. 

“Then why do you want the ultra-sound?” Bruce asked curiously, though he was tentative about asking at all. 

“Hey what’s the look for?!” Tony frowned as he noticed the look on Fury’s face and squeezed Loki’s hand a bit. His family wasn’t all that weird, was it? The inventor glanced at his sons and Loki then nibbled on his inner lip. All right, so they were strange; it’s not like that meant anything. 

“I am glad to see you are happy Brother!” Thor patted Loki’s shoulder much more gently than he normally would have but wasn’t so forgiving to Tony. He gave the mortal man a good, solid pat and nearly knocked him off the couch.

“Thor, I’m breakable remember…!?” Tony struggled to breathe for a second.

Fury stifled a laugh watching as Tony was nearly thrown from the couch. 

"Right." Loki managed to get himself up belly and all.

"I did it!" Loki smiled as he waddled into the kitchen finding an apple.

Going back Loki put the apple in his husband's hand. "Now eat it."

Tony laughed a bit and took the apple before taking a large bite out of it. 

“So do those things only make you live forever? Or do you get powers too?” 

Tony looked at Clint then at the apple as if it were about to answer the question. He then turned his attention to Loki. 

“I don’t know. Babe?”

“The last thing we need is an immortal Tony Stark with powers to top it all off.” Natasha rolled her eyes with a cynical little smile as she spoke, earning a frown from Tony. 

"The apples will ensure that Stark and My brother have many happy centuries together while they raise a family together." Thor smiled placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you Thor."

"Brother a gift from our parents as well." Thor said, pulling out a box he handed it to Loki. "For a little Darling or for a strong warrior." 

For a girl it was a beautiful green amulet and for a boy a sword that the child could use when of age.

“So no powers?” 

“I guess not.” Tony sighed, slightly disappointed. He’d always wanted to have magic, but he supposed that didn’t matter. At least he would be with Loki. Clint rolled his eyes. 

“Man, that would have been so cool.” 

“Are you serious Clint?” Natasha looked at him curiously. She could only imagine how much those two would get in trouble if Tony ever got any kind of powers outside the realm of his smarts. 

Tony looked at the gifts and whistled. 

“Those look fancy.”

"I have one as well a ring but I gave it to Hela many years ago." Loki shared.

"So how about that Ultra sound?" Bruce said. Even he was curious to see how well the child was growing.

“Geez, you really can’t wait for that huh? What do you think Babe? You ready for that now or do you want to wait?” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek with a little smile. To be honest he was excited to see the ultra-sound as well. Toki scooted closer and ran his hand across Loki’s belly then grinned wide as he felt the baby kick again. It was certainly a new sensation. 

“When I see baby?” 

“Not yet kiddo. We still have to wait a few months.” 

"We'll have a look but the gender stays secret." Loki smiled.

"We'll be right here when you get back." Pepper smiled at them.

"Brother might I witness this Ultrasound?" Thor asked.

Loki thought for a moment.

"I will allow it this time brother." Loki told him. Loki managed to get up.

After the man and his family left along with Bruce Pepper spoke up, "He does look cute with that waddle."

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Tony held Loki’s arm and they headed to another room. Ever since Loki had suggested Bruce do the ultra-sound, the two friend had begun setting everything up. The scientists built their own machine and even had their fun with figuring out other uses for it. 

“All right, this shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Tell me Doctor, what is this ultra-sound?” 

“Long story short: it’ll let us see the baby.” Tony grinned at Thor while Bruce set everything up. The doctor grabbed a tube and helped Loki onto the bed. It was far more comfortable than the ones in the hospital. 

“We just need to pull your shirt up and move the edge of your pants down a bit.” 

Loki managed to move his pants out of the way just enough. "Boys sit down, we can't have you in the way. Thor you sit as well." Loki said as he lay back with a wince.  
The pressure on his spine from the baby hurt.

"We'll get this done as quickly as we can Loki okay." Bruce told him as the god pushed up his shirt.

"Papa okay?" Fenrir asked.

"Nothing a hot bath can't cure Fenrir. I'm alright."

Tony held Loki’s hand and offered him a small smile. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it must be like to carry a child, much less what it would be like to give birth. The very thought sent chills down Tony’s spine and he shook his head. 

“This machine is quite impressive.” Thor sat down and watched in fascination. Fenrir and Toki each sat by their uncle tentatively. 

“Okay, this is going to feel a bit cold.” Bruce pulled out a tube and poured a semi-clear gel onto the god’s stomach. He winced a bit as Loki hissed and pressed the tip of the machine in his hand to Loki’s stomach. 

“Sorry.”

Loki watched as the doctor switched on the screen. "Women in this realm do this monthly. No thank you. I'll stick to the ways of Asgard." Loki frowned slightly as he shivered.

"Brother the saying says when in roam." Thor smiled.

"Then you carry the child. My back feels like a pin cushion and, "Loki hissed against as there was a chill from the gel as Bruce moved the paddle.

"Sorry Loki. Now moved right over here and There you go. That's your baby." Bruce smiled.

Tony let out a light chuckle as he looked at the screen. That was his baby, that mess of black and white smudged on the screen was his child. Bruce let himself smile as he saw the image and he moved the machine slightly so the heartbeat could be heard. Thor’s eyes widened in amazement as he looked and he too smiled. 

“That is your child Brother.” 

“That the baby?” Toki chimed in, his little eyes fixed on the screen. He was a bit too young to know that what he was seeing was only an image projected on the screen, but it was amazing to him nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	47. Chapter 47

Loki smiled as he looked at the screen.

"Yes Thor that would be the baby." 

"Here's the head, hands and the baby's feet. Want a picture for your scrap book?"

"Yes please doctor."

"Might I have one as well? I would like to show Mother and father their grandchild." Thor smiled.

"Alright Thor."

“Oh my God I’m really going to be a father.” Tony almost couldn’t hold himself back. He kissed the back of Loki’s hand and used the rest of his energy not to cry. He smiled and looked down at his husband. 

“That’s our kid.”

“Tony if you want to cry you can.” 

“I’m not going to cry Bruce!” The inventor pouted at his friend then looked back at the image. His child. 

Bruce printed two pictures one for Thor and then one for Loki and Tony to have. 

"Baby brother?" Fenrir questioned.

"We don't know yet we won't know until the baby is born so be patient." Loki smiled.

Getting back to the baby shower Loki sat down and started eating a bit more. "How the hell can you eat sushi with peanut butter?" Natasha asked.

“Hey, you eat some pretty weird crap too Nat. His excuse is that he’d pregnant.” Tony sat next to his husband and wouldn’t let go of the picture in his hands. It was amazing to think that he’d taken part in something so pure. Everyone leaned in close and Tony flipped the picture. 

“Oh come on Tony.” Steve looked at Tony, anxious to see the picture. Clint frowned. 

“Come on Stark! We all wanna see the picture!”

“Ask nicely and I might let you.”

"Can please see the picture Tony?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Tony please." Clint asked.

"Let them see it Anthony; they’re just as anxious. Four months is a long time to wait." Loki adjusted himself to ease his back.

Tony huffed but handed the picture to Steve. He trusted the soldier more than Clint. Steve looked at it and whistled in amazement before passing it around to the others. 

“So it’s a real baby huh? I thought it would look like an alien or something.” Clint looked at the picture, dodging as Tony threw a fist at him.

“You know what? You’re not gonna like what I have to say about your kids!”

“He’s not having any Tony; don’t bother.” Natasha remarked coolly as she looked at the picture before handing it to Pepper. 

"If Barton knows what's good for him he'll shut up. Pregnant I'm still the most dangerous thing in this room." Loki warned letting his eyes flash red in warning.

"Papa I eat him?" Fenrir smiled.

"No!" Fury shouted.

"You know I think that might be a good idea."

“How about we not do anything that will stain my carpet?” Tony spoke up and reached for his picture. Toki wasn’t exactly happy with Clint either, though he wasn’t quite as held back as Fenrir. He walked right up to the archer and punched him in the groin. Clint groaned out and doubled over as he cupped his manhood. 

“What the fuck!?”

“Language!” Tony picked up his son and hid the little satisfied smirk on his lips. 

“Toki you can’t hit adults, all right? Now say sorry to Mr. Feathers before he shoots someone.”

“Sorry Feathers.”

Loki erupted with laughter, picking Toki up, he kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Adults you shouldn’t hit but I will let this one slid for now. Besides the day this child is born I plan on taking revenge for all the jokes, agent Barton." Loki smiled.

"Oh yeah when is the baby due?" Pepper asked before things got any more out of hand.

"Between the 10th and 20th of February."

Clint finally managed to catch his breath and he stood, glaring at Tony. The inventor glared back and the men stood there staring at each for quite a while. 

“All right, enough.” Natasha patted Clint’s shoulders and led him out onto the balcony. A little fresh air would do him well. 

“Really Barton, right now isn’t the time to start pissing people off.”

“Their kid punched me!”

Tony chuckled and sat down again. 

“Behave, okay Toki?”

The boy nodded, but it was clear he wasn’t sorry for what he’d done. 

"Yeah but you keep insulting the man's kids. Who would you rather kick your ass: Fenrir, Tony, Thor or Loki himself? He's got four months to sit there and think about it he'll figure out something bad."

"You wouldn't save me?"

"Hell no, I'm not going to save you." Natasha told him.

"You know I'm actually really curious as to what this child will look like brother." Thor stated.

“Yeah well you gotta wait like everyone else. Besides, I get to look first.” Tony grinned triumphantly and kissed Loki’s cheek. He’d thought about the different appearances their child might have, and each one made him more excited than the last. He just wanted to hold his kid. 

“I hadn’t really thought about that. I mean, would the kid be part Jotun?”

“Of course it would be. But I don’t mind blue kids.” Again Tony smiled. 

Toki looked at his parents then rested his head near Loki’s belly. All the excitement was getting to the boy. He yawned and almost immediately dozed off. Tony chuckled and stood then scooped the boy up in his arms. 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Gee thanks Nat.” Clint frowned at the red head.

"Thank you Anthony." Loki smiled.

The party continued for another hour before the other shield agents started to leave. Bruce, Thor, and the captain were still around as well as Pepper. Natasha and Clint had gone as well before Clint said thing else to get in trouble.

"Papa use this." Fenrir told him handing Loki a jar of salve.

"No my wolf we have to save it."

Pepper busied herself with cleaning up a bit and Steve quickly jumped up to help. 

“Here, I can get that.” 

“Oh, thank you.” Pepper smiled at the soldier and giggled when the man grinned back awkwardly. 

“My pleasure.”

“No flirting you two, my kid’s asleep.” Tony walked back out, but he wasn’t the least bit bothered by the sight. Steve and Pepper? Now that would be interesting to see. Tony sat next to Loki and held the god’s hand. 

“Toki’s out like a light. I just hope he’ll sleep through the night too.” Lately the boy had gotten into the habit of waking up early in the morning. Early meaning four o’clock. 

"Let’s hope he does." Loki pushed himself up to stand.

"Loki you really should sit down." Bruce told him. 

"Doctor as I told my brother, you carry the child." His back was hurting again. Loki leaned both hands against the counter hoping to ease his back. He felt the child kick with in him.

"I don't need to be reminded of that thank you."

“You know I’d take the kid but you’re stubborn. So either let me be pregnant for a week or two or get off your feet.” Tony walked over to his husband and massaged his shoulders. 

“You should really rest up Loki. It can’t be easy to carry a kid.” Pepper looked at the god and tossed the last of the paper plates into the trash bag Steve was holding. 

“That all?” 

“Yes, that should be it. Thanks Steve.” 

The super soldier smiled and nodded then took the trash out. 

“Come on Babe, let me spoil you.” Tony whispered in Loki’s ear then looked into his face with a sweet smile. 

"I you could I would but you can't." When Loki had threatened it he was only teasing.

"Fine I'll take a hot bath and then we're going to be. Fenrir come along time for you to get to bed as well." Loki said. 

Fenrir climbed off the couch and walked over to his father.

"Night Blue Heart." the green eyes boy smiled.

"Night Fenrir." Pepper smiled at the boy.

"Night Ms. Potts."

Loki said his good nights and took Fenrir to bed.

“Night kiddo. Take care of Daddy for me.” Tony smiled at his husband then chuckled and looked at Pepper. “Thanks.” 

“Not a problem. I just hope Loki liked it.” Pepper wiped off her hands and smiled. “I should get going. Aren’t you going to go with Loki?”

Tony heaved a sigh and grumbled. “No, Fury wants those machines done and I still have one to take apart. But once I’m done then that’s it! No more work.” 

“Aw, poor over-worked Tony.” Pepper giggled and kissed her friend’s cheek before heading off, Steve at her heels. Tony went over to the bathroom to check on his husband. 

“Hey, I have one more thing to finish up but I should be back up in a little bit.” 

"Alright." Loki told him. Loki didn't have much of a choice but to wait for his husband he was stuck. Loki did enjoy his bath turning on more hot water. He waited for tony to come back and save him.

He hated working when he had better things to do, but the sooner he finished with this, the sooner he could go back to Loki. Tony started taking the last machine apart and cataloging its pieces and setting them aside. 

“JARVIS, analyze this.” Tony made a face as more of that strange ooze spilled out of the side of the machine. He hoped it wasn’t another one of those things Toki had told him about. It certainly smelled like it could be. 

“It’s more organic matter sir, though this sample contains more living cells than the last. I would exercise caution sir.” 

“Right.” Tony took out his blowtorch and started opening up the side before removing it. The thing inside pulsated before suddenly reaching out to grab Tony. The inventor jumped back, his heart racing as the thing kept grabbing for him.

“JARVIS do something!”

“Setting your suit to defensive auto-pilot sir.” The Iron Man suit’s eyes began to glow and the thing flew over. The thing inside the machine grabbed Tony’s ankles and began to drag him towards its massive white body. 

“Shit!” 

"Papa? Fenrir wandered into the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Loki asked. He wished he could have gotten out of the bath tub. 

"No I hear weird sounds from where the lab goes." Fenrir told him.

"Jarvis what is Anthony doing?" He asked. He was unable to get out of the bath tub. "Fenrir I want you to do the best you can and cast a transformation spell on me." Loki instructed.

"Hurt the baby?"

"No it won't hurt the baby. I need you to do this and then get Toki and go to the living room." Loki instructed.

He was losing this round. Tony clawed at the ground and tried to stay away from the thing, but whatever it was, it was strong. The glob pulled harder on Tony’s leg and for a moment he was afraid it would get ripped off. His suit fired a shot at the thing but it only served to make whatever it was angrier. The blob shot a wad of goo at the suit and sent it to the ground. 

“God damn it! JARVIS!” 

“I’m sorry sir, but that thing is sending out interference signals. I can’t communicate to your suit very well.”

“Seriously!?” Tony yelped as he got pulled back more and he grabbed one of the table as well as his blowtorch. He wasn’t sure how much it would do, but he hoped it would be enough. He turned and began firing at the thing’s appendage, trying not to also get his leg. 

Loki shook himself with his large new form. It made his back feel so much better that was for damn sure. Loki nudged Fenrir to go do as he told him before making his way down to the lab. Pawing at the glass he looked for the one door that pushed in and didn't have to be pulled.

Fenrir did the best he could to carry Toki into the living room to wait like his Papa had told him too.

Toki sniffled and stirred as he felt himself being moved. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at Fenrir before lapsing back into sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

“Ah!” Tony tried to kick himself free only to have the thing grip his other leg. It gave a hard tug and Tony shut his eyes as he was pulled into the mushy thing. It felt like nothing he’d ever experienced in his life, and with any luck he would never feel it again. Tony started to panic as he realized he wouldn’t be able to breathe or pull himself free. 

Loki tried to assess the situation to plan his attack before rushing into the lab and attacking the white blob. He had Jarvis call Bruce to get him over to the tower and help them.

Loki bit at the blob hoping it to have some effect.

The blob quivered and shot out an appendage at Loki, though its hold on Tony seemed to loosen. The thing didn’t seem to have very much strength left in it, but it was persistent. Tony managed to squeeze himself just enough room around his face to breathe and he was more than thankful for it. 

“Sir Dr. Banner is here.” No sooner had JARVIS said that when Bruce burst into the lab. He gasped when he saw Loki’s newly transformed figure, but didn’t question. 

He’d have plenty of time to talk later. 

“What is that thing?” 

“Sir you’ll need to try the blow-torch on it. It has Mr. Tony Stark inside and anything else would kill him.” 

Loki was quicker to get out of the way and attack it from behind. He wondered why he ever gave up running on all fours, it was so much easier. Loki attacked at what he thought would be the creature's head biting down hard.

Whatever it was mad a strange sound, like a high frequency scream before thrashing lazily, trying to get Loki off. Bruce grabbed the blow torch and aimed; trying to make sure he didn’t hit Tony’s hands or Loki. 

“Loki move out of the way please!” Once the god had moved back Bruce turned on the blow torch and let it go. The blob creature squirmed and shook all over before suddenly pulling itself out of the machine. It threw itself about before falling onto the ground in a heap and slowly melting down. Bruce gagged and turned off the blow-torch in favor of covering his nose. He’d never smelled anything quite that repugnant. Of course Tony wasn’t spared from this. Not only did he have to wait until the thing had dissolved enough for him to stand, but now he was covered in whatever it was. 

Loki's body reacted in the only way it could: forcing him to throw up at the smell. Looking over at his husband he nodded to him before dashing off to go take care of the children only to find them both fast asleep on the couch. Loki went back down to the lab to do what he could with his husband and the doctor.

Tony stood slowly, his eyes shut tight until he wiped the goo off his face. He gagged and held up a finger to silence Bruce before speaking. 

“Pardon me; I’m going to throw up now.” Tony let his meal escape from his stomach and fall onto the floor. Once finished he coughed and made noises of utter disgust. 

“What the fuck!?”

“I was just about to ask you that but clearly you don’t know either.” Bruce shrugged and covered is nose. 

“Can we go somewhere else?”

“Yes please.” Tony practically sprinted out of his lab and up into his room. He threw off his clothes and tossed them into the trash before turning on the shower. 

Loki got back into the kitchen and watched his husband. His face scrunched up at the smell. 

"Loki how did you managed this?" Bruce asked.

Loki let out a series of gruffs and whines. 

"What about the baby?"

Loki just flopped over lying on his side. His belly was rounded but the baby was safe.

Bruce sighed relieved and nodded then ran his fingers through his hair. 

“As long as you’re both okay. Do you need anything?” 

Tony scrubbed himself down until he couldn’t smell anything other than his body wash before he was satisfied. 

“JARVIS get that shit out of my lab!”

“I’m performing a chemical wash now sir, though it seems only yourself and the floor were contaminated. It doesn’t seem as though you’re in any danger from exposure.” 

“Woopie.” Tony grumbled and finished bathing before he pulled on some fresh clothes. 

“Got any ideas what that thing was yet?” 

“I’m not exactly sure sir, but it seems to have been another energy supply for the machines. Its chemical composition was the same as the other odd creature you found.”

Loki huffed as he and the doctor waited for Anthony to come back. He wanted something to drink and started to paw at a fallen cup.

"You want something to drink?" Bruce asked.

Loki nodded waiting for the man to give him something to drink to remove the taste from his mouth.

Bruce thought for a moment then went over and got something from the fridge. He wasn’t sure if Asgardian anatomy worked the same, but he knew clear sodas were great for an upset stomach. 

“See if this helps at all. If not I can get you some juice instead.” Bruce poured the drink into a bowl and set it down for Loki when Tony walked out. 

“You feeling any better?”

“Bruce I was just covered in the equivalent of maggot shit! Of course I’m not-fuck!” Tony jumped when he saw the massive wolf in his living room before realizing it was just Loki. He’d recognize those eyes anywhere. The playboy sighed heavily, trying to calm his heart before he spoke again. 

“Do not laugh.” He pointed a threatening finger at Bruce. 

Loki lapped at the soda a bit as it slowly took effect. It caused him to burp only once. Finishing it off Loki had a good shake before wandering over to his husband.

"I already asked about the baby. He said it would be fine." Bruce told Tony.

Tony nodded, still completely taken aback, though he should be used to this. It wasn’t the first time Loki had shown him this form, though the other time it was before they were dating. He remembered that all too well. Arriving home with a ‘date’ and getting ready for some fun when a massive wolf burst into the room. 

Needless to say, Tony went without sex for quite a while after that. 

“Are you going to stay like that for a while? Cause I can fix up another room so you’re more comfortable.” Tony tangled his fingers in Loki’s fur and smiled a bit. He liked how it felt so soft and coarse at the same time. 

Loki nodded. It eased his back greatly.

"Tony I think it takes the pressure off his back." Bruce stated.

Loki nodded. It took the pressure off his back and off his ankles. Besides, stuck in this form, what else was he going to do? Loki pawed Tony twice.

“What is it?” He had to resist the urge to call Loki ‘boy’. He’d made that mistake once already. The inventor knelt down so he was at eye-level with Loki. It was going to be interesting trying to guess what his husband wanted like this. 

“You could always ask Fenrir to translate for you.” Bruce chimed up, finding this whole situation hilarious. 

“You’re very cute Bruce.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

Loki trotted into the kitchen and hopped up to paw at the calendar, and then pat his paw on the ground twice more.

"Two months?" Bruce asked.

Loki nodded.

“Two months until you deliver?” Tony felt butterflies in his stomach and he smiled. “Bruce I’m going to be a father in two months!” 

“Calm down! You won’t be anything in two months if you overwork your reactor.” Not that Bruce was holding back either. Both men smiled and tried not to freak out too much before Tony suddenly hugged the doctor.

“I’m going to be a father!”

Bruce groaned at the sudden hug but smiled. 

Loki let out a bark and started shaking his head. Tony wasn't going to be a father in another two months.

"No you're not going to deliver?" Bruce asked. Loki shook his head and managed to push himself up to full height on his hind legs.

"You're gonna be a man again?" Bruce asked. Loki started nodding.

Tony’s shoulders drooped and his ridiculous grin was replaced by a frown. 

“You know, it’s not nice to keep leading me on like this.”

Bruce tried not to laugh but let it out anyway. He doubled over and tried to catch his breath then looked at Tony. 

“He’s only five months along!”

“Shut up! You were excited for a second too!”

After a moment Bruce finally caught his breath and stood straight. He loved laughing at Tony. 

“I guess so. Guess that means no sex until then huh?”

Tony’s face went pale as he heard those words. Two months. Two whole months. The most he’d ever gone was three weeks. How was he going to survive two months?

Loki hopped up again so his paws rested on Tony's shoulders. He licked the man's cheek before dropping onto all fours.

"I think it's time for me to go home. Night Tony. Night Loki and take care." He said before leaving.

Loki looked up at his husband before pulling at his sweatpants tugging them towards the bedroom.

Tony followed Loki boneless before falling onto the bed with a groan. 

“Two months. How am I supposed to go two months without your body?” Tony whimpered into his pillow and gripped his own hair. He’d never really realized just how much he needed to feel Loki pressed against him. He tilted his head up and looked at the god like a child pouting over a lost pet. 

“Babe that’s just mean.” 

Loki hopped onto the bed and leaned into Tony's side. Inside him their child kicked safe a sound.

When morning came around Fenrir went to check on his parents to find them curled in bed and his papa still a wolf.

Tony snorted and turned over in his sleep when something woke him. It tickled his nose and when Tony opened his eyes he nearly died. It took him a moment to remember last night and he calmed down before making any noise. 

Toki yawned and stretched then looked around and frowned. He didn’t remember falling asleep in the living room. The boy stood and staggered over to his parents’ room then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a wolf on the bed. He squealed and hid behind Fenrir. He’d never seen Loki like that before. 

“Toki shh, it’s okay. It’s just your daddy.” Tony went over and picked the boy up, trying to calm him down. 

Loki woke up and looked over at his sons. Getting off of the bed he gave himself a good shake before walking over to Tony. 

"Morning Papa." Fenrir smiled.

Loki huffed a few times and whined a bit.

"Toki don't be scared Papa won't hurt you." Fenrir translated.

“See? It’s fine. Your daddy just had to become a wolf for a little while.” 

Toki whimpered and looked from Tony to Loki. The inventor put his son down slowly, hoping Toki would be able to recognize Loki. The boy reached a hand out to his father and made a soft noise before petting him softly. 

“Papa turn back?”

“In two months, yes. But right now this is helping his back and his feet, so he’s going to stay like that, okay?”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comments, comments, comments. It keeps my partner and me going. Please give us feed back. I mean come on Tony is about to become a father.

Toki wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but he nodded. The boy nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and sighed. 

Loki wrapped a rather large paw around Toki in a hug. 

"Eat?" Fenrir questioned.

Loki sighed. His boys would always be hungry. Letting go of Toki he made a start to the kitchen to find his children something to eat.

Tony watched Loki for a moment before going over. 

“Babe that’s really cute but you’re kind of a wolf right now. I can get it.” Tony smiled at his husband and rummaged through the fridge before getting something for Fenrir. He looked in a separate fridge and pulled something out for Toki. 

“Okay boys, just remember that I’m not as good at cooking as Daddy Loki, so be patient.” Tony rolled up his sleeves and got to work. 

Loki plopped down on his rear end.

"No cook." Fenrir told him taking a steak for himself out of the fridge. 

Putting it on the table, he started putting together stuff he knew his Papa usually ate. So Tony would only have to cook for himself and Toki.

In no time at all Tony had prepared something for Toki and then set about to making his own meal. This was going to be the longest two months of his life. Usually this was the part where he’d pinch Loki’s butt or steal a quick kiss; doing that now would just be awkward for everyone. Tony sighed and sat down at the table, casting a longing glance at Loki. 

“Two months…”

Loki whined and turned in a circle.

"I can't turn him back. It has wear off. He wanted to help you." Fenrir told him.

"He say he sorry." Fenrir continued.

Tony looked at his son then smiled and hugged him close. 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. I’m not mad at anybody, all right? Besides, if you hadn’t done that I’d probably be dead inside that…thing.” Tony shuddered at the thought then knelt down beside Loki. 

“I’m not upset Babe. I’m just really gonna miss holding you at night is all.” It was going to be tough, but he could do it. He was Tony Stark, after all. What was two months? 

"He say two months go by quick." Fenrir smiled eating his steak.

"And Papa's back no hurt anymore." Fenrir smiled. He was good at translating for his Papa.

Loki licked at Tony's cheek and touched his wet nose to Tony's.

Tony smiled and ruffled Loki’s fur. This was going to have to do until Loki changed back he supposed. Tony sighed heavily and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose before standing. 

“I can do this.” 

No he couldn’t. It had barely been two weeks and Tony felt like he was going crazy. He sat on the couch with Toki and Fenrir, watching a weird kid’s show with them before standing. 

“Papa? Where you go?”

“I have to do something real quick, all right? You two just stay put and watch…whatever it is you’re watching.” He couldn’t understand modern kid’s shows. Tony went to the room he shared with Loki and peeked out again quickly before closing the door. ‘I can’t do this! I want Loki so bad….I think I’m actually going to cry…’ Tony groaned, upset with himself and let his body fall on the bed. He was being so pathetic about this, but he couldn’t help it. 

Loki had gone out to the roof to warm up in the sun for a little bit.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark is in need of your assistance. I don't think he'll survive the next six weeks well." Jarvis in formed.

Loki got up and trotted down to their bedroom to find Tony in tears on their bed. Walking over, he nudged his husband's hand with a cold wet nose.

Tony shot up and wiped the tears from his face with a smile.

“Babe!” He held back a growl when he heard his own voice crack. He was thankful it was dark in the room, at least then he could pretend Loki couldn’t see him. 

“I’m fine, by the way. I was just umm, I got something in my eye.” Tony smiled, trying to act natural, even with tears all over his face. 

“So, I’ll just go back out with the boys.” 

Loki gave him the 'you're not fooling me look' pulling him back onto the bed Loki climbed on himself and laid against him making sure his belly touched Tony's hand.

Tony tensed for a moment then relaxed under Loki’s weight. He stared at the ceiling for a while before letting his eyes close. The inventor rubbed his hand against Loki’s stomach and sighed heavily. 

“This isn’t fair. I don’t want to wait another six weeks to hold you.” Tony’s voice was weak as he spoke. He didn’t want to be so selfish and childish right now, but he couldn’t help it. Loki was right there and he couldn’t just pick the god up in his arms like he wanted to. 

Loki rested his head against Tony's chest. Loki knew his husband had to be losing his mind.

Neither ever slept well if the other wasn't in bed unless they were extremely exhausted.

Loki whined in apology. Four more weeks went by and Loki was even starting to show in his wolf form.

Tony sighed and felt just a smidgen proud of himself. He wasn’t dead or crazy yet; it had to be a new record for him going so long without Loki. He finished making lunch for Fenrir and Toki and quickly set the table. 

“All right boys, it’s done!”

The two ran over and got to work on their meals. Tony grinned at their hunger before setting down a separate plate for Loki. 

“Your stomach looks humongous babe. It’s kinda cute.” Tony sniggered and sat down next to the god. 

Loki ate his lunch a bit faster than most times. Pushing on month seven he spent a better part of his time sleeping. His mouth opened in a large yawn before he walked into the living room and flopped over to get comfortable enough to sleep.

"Baby soon?" Toki asked.

Tony smiled and rubbed the boy’s bald head. 

“Yeah, the baby will be here soon enough, just be patient. Just two more months now.” Toki sighed and nodded. He didn’t want to keep waiting, but he didn’t have any other options. The boy finished his meal and licked his lips then took his plate over to the sink. 

“Babe do you want me to get you anything else?” Tony looked at his husband with a worried gleam in his eyes. He wasn’t used to seeing Loki sleep around so much, and the fact that he couldn’t understand what the god wanted only made it worse. 

Loki made a sound. "He said go read one of the pregnant books he gave you." Fenrir told him.

Loki was fine for the most part. This was part of being pregnant. He was tired. Had he been on two feet he would have been worse and have sent his husband over the edge by now.

Tony opened his mouth to say more but simply nodded and stood. He went into the library and pulled out one of the books and flipped through it lazily. It didn’t offer very much comfort, but he liked to pretend it did. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is calling.” 

“Agh!” Tony hit himself in the face with the book and groaned. He really didn’t need this right now. Tony sighed heavily and looked up then pulled out his phone. 

“Hello?”

“Stark get your suit and get down here fast!” This didn’t sound like a game. Tony tensed slightly at the tone in Steve’s voice and he quickly set the book down and took off. 

“Babe I need to go, I’ll be back as I can. JARVIS, guard my family.”

“Of course sir, there are SHIELD agents on the way to ensure the welfare of your husband and children.” 

“Good.” Tony looked at his husband as JARVIS finished putting the last bits of his suit on. He felt his mouth go dry and Tony took off. 

Loki whined as he followed Tony out to the landing back watching as he was suited up and took off. Shield agents came rushing into the room and all stopped as they saw the large black wolf.

One agent pointed a gun at him.

"Don't hurt him that's my Papa." Fenrir told them.

The agents lowered their guns and sighed. 

Loki mentally frowned. This wasn't something he wanted.

“Sorry, we didn’t realize…umm…” The agent stopped talking and left it at that. Some things didn’t deserve an explanation. 

Tony arrived where the others were waiting for him and groaned at the sight. He should have guessed something like this would happen. After all those earthquakes, it was only a matter of time before some more maggots got scared up to the surface. The Avengers split up and took one maggot each in groups of two. Clint and Natasha took one while Steve and Bruce took another. Thor and Tony set their sights on the last one before Fury said something into Tony’s ear piece. 

“Stark, we need to get that hole closed up!”

“Yeah and what do you expect me to do about it?!”

“Anything!”

Loki nudged the boys onto the couch and sat with them as the agents took to patrolling guarding them. Loki tried not to fall asleep so he could keep an eye on his children. Doing another lap around the couch.

"Papa I go help?" Fenrir asked.

Loki glared and growled at his son. Fenrir was going to stay with him and Toki.

He got hit, hard. Tony groaned as the head of the maggot crashed into him and sent him flying into the dirt. For a moment he didn’t move. The inventor really didn’t think it would hurt so bad, considering all modifications he’d made to his suit. But clearly he was off in that thought. 

“Tony! Are you all right?!” Steve saw what happened from the distance and quickly had to move away from his own worm. It reared its head before slamming back onto the ground. The Hulk smashed its head a few times, keeping the creature still long enough for Steve to shoot it with the pesticide. At least they were better prepared this time. Clint and Natasha soon finished off their own worm and Thor it seemed was almost finished. 

Tony got up with a groan and flew up before taking aim at the thing. Both his and Thor’s attacks hit the maggot hard and it all but disintegrated. 

Loki got up and walked away into his and Tony's bed room as bones and muscles started to shift. "Mr. Stark we were told to keep an eye-" The agent stopped speaking as he watched the last of the fur and claws disappear and a naked man stand before him.

"Guard me you must but privacy is still given." Loki answered. He didn't bother to cover up and he went to shower and dress. Before long he was back with his children in the living room.

Toki smiled happily and hugged Loki as best he could. His little arms couldn’t reach all the way around anymore, but he was just happy to have his father back in the form he knew best. 

“Papa, I love you.” Toki snuggled up to his father and sighed out then looked out the window worried. It had been a long time since Tony had left. 

It wasn’t going as planned. Not entirely anyway, and it was enough mistakes to get Fury’s nerves. 

“Why isn’t that hole filled up yet!?”

“We’re sorry sir, but there’s still a few maggots coming out of it. We can’t seal it off yet.” 

“Rogers!”

“We know sir!” Steve was tired. He took a good shot at one of the maggots as it rose out of the ground and got it clean through the head. The worm screeched and threw itself around before falling to the ground. 

“How many more?!”

“Looks like this is it! If we can get these three away from that crater then it can get sealed up and we’ll be good!” Tony shot straight at another one of the maggots and blasted it twice and groaned. 

“JARVIS is anything broken?” 

“Not quite broken sir, but you did sustain some nasty injuries. Might I suggest-“

“Not right now. Suggest stuff later.” 

"Jarvis I want a status update." Loki said. He could already feel the bite of the weight in his back and his feet already hurt.

"I'm gonna kill him."

“Who Mr. Stark?" one of the agents asked.

"My husband." Loki growled. Oh now he was pissed.

Toki shrank back a bit at the tone in his father’s voice and he quietly snuck off to grab his notebook and crayons. 

“Mr. Stark I wouldn’t recommend using that much power from the suit.”

“Shut up JARVIS! Just overshoot the system and exhaust it, it’s not like I can’t walk!” Tony was getting tired. It had been hours already into a fight that shouldn’t have taken long at all. But of course nothing went smoothly. The shield that was going to be used to keep the worms underground gave out after a random power surge and more of them flooded out. By now the Avengers were tired and beaten down, but they didn’t stop. They couldn’t. 

“Sir, overpowering your suit will render it almost completely immobile.” 

“We have to power this stupid thing somehow!” 

“Man of Iron!” Thor ran over to Tony and threw his hammer through a maggot as it charged at Tony. The inventor yelped then looked at Thor. Idea. 

“Thor! I need you to help me charge this thing!”

“How can I help?” 

“I need you to charge up your hammer and hold it against my back.” Tony put one hand on the shield’s ring and waited but nothing happened. “Thor!”

“Anthony Stark it would kill you!”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, comment, comment.

“No it won’t, I know this stuff! And if we don’t close this gate more of those things will get out!”

Thor frowned and did as he was told. "Forgive me brother." Thor said just in case this did end up killing the Man of Iron.

"Sir I would also like to tell you that your husband is normal again and may very well kill you." Jarvis informed him.

Bad timing sure but the rant Loki was on had even the agents covering their privates.

Toki wasn’t sure what to think of his father’s state. He glanced at Fenrir then quietly snuck into his room and hid under his bed. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen to Tony, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. 

Tony closed his eyes then sighed. He didn’t even feel a tingle as the electricity coursed through his suit and into the shield ring. It hummed as it came back to life and sealed off again, leaving only two maggots out in the open. Tony sighed and gave Thor a thumb’s up, though he was surprised he could do that. He was so tired. And then he realized what JARVIS said. Loki was back to normal. Well, at least he’d heard part of what JARVIS said. 

“Tell him I’ll be home in ten minutes!” Tony grinned and shot up into the air then blasted one of the maggots right in the head. 

“You guys can take care of the other one, right?” Without waiting for an answer, Tony took off, heading straight for the tower when he began to droop towards the ground. 

“JARVIS?” 

“There isn’t enough power in the suit to fly all the way back sir.” Tony yelled as his body crashed with the ground and he groaned. Not quite as bad as when he got the brilliant idea to play tag with Fenrir, but it hurt anyway. 

"You boys get out of there. Stark is on his way and you're not gonna wanna be around for the homecoming." Fury ordered them. Loki was going to have his husband's head.

"Sir you should listen to me a bit more often and these things wouldn't happen." Jarvis told him.

“Look JARVIS I listen to you all the time! And right now I want to get home and hold my husband who has been a wolf for the past two months! And when we’re done hugging I’m going to pound him into the sheets and hold him some more.” 

“Sir, did you hear nothing I said? Mr. Loki Stark is quite irate with you.”

 

“Yeah, that’s lovely.” He wasn’t really listening. JARVIS could have been telling him there was a meteor headed straight for him and Tony wouldn’t have heard it. 

It took a lot longer than he’d expected. By the time Tony actually arrived at Stark tower another hour had passed and he was surprised he could still move. The suit was a lot harder to move when it didn’t have any power in it. Tony let JARVIS peel him out of it and he gave Loki an exhausted smile, oblivious to the murderous look in his husband’s eyes. 

“Loki, oh Loki you have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting to see you.” Tony half stumbled over to his husband, arms outstretched for a hug. It was a surprise when he got smacked instead. The playboy’s body didn’t even try to respond and he fell to the ground in a heap. 

"You ever touch me again and I swear I'll throw you from the top of the empire state." Loki growled. 

Fenrir had left when Tony showed up to hide, just in case his father decided to really show Tony how he was feeling.

"Consider yourself lucky if I even let you sleep in our bed tonight." Loki stalked off to the bed room.

"Sir I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Jarvis said sounding a bit smug about it.

“Yeah…” Tony simply lay there on the ground, too tired and weary to move. And for as hard as he tried to reason with himself, he couldn’t help the tightness in his chest. All he’d wanted during these past two months was to hold Loki close. He’d overlooked the fact that the god wasn’t exactly in the mood to cuddle. He was in pain and close to his due date. The brunette stared at the ceiling and felt his eyes start to close. 

“Sir, you really should tend to your injuries.” 

“Shut up JARVIS.” Tony spoke quietly and let his eyes close, though it wasn’t like he could have kept them open anyway. 

Fenrir trotted into the kitchen with a jar of salve. "Papa wants the bed to himself right now. But he wanted me to give you this to help your injuries." Fenrir told him.

"He still loves you." Fenrir smiled.

He didn’t really hear what Fenrir said. Tony simply hummed in response but didn’t move. He couldn’t even muster enough energy to open his eyes. All he wanted was to sleep and wait for the pain to go away, not that it would. Tony shifted a bit as he slept on the floor before going still again for the rest of the night. 

Fenrir sighed as he took the salve back to his Papa. "He fell asleep on the floor." 

Loki sighed. "He can stay there I'll deal with it in the morning. Be my big boy and make sure Toki is in the bed and covered. Then get to bed yourself." Loki placed a kiss on Fenrir's forehead.

Fenrir did as he was told before going to bed himself.

The following morning Loki dragged himself from bed before the boys woke up got breakfast started.

His head felt like it was going to explode. Tony groaned and tried to move only to stop and wince. Had he been hit by a train? The inventor took shaky breathes and tried to move himself slowly, his eyes shut tight at the pulsating ache in his body. Oh right, he’d fought those maggot-things. 

“Agh, fuck!” Tony had just gotten to his feet when his legs gave out under him and sent him crashing back to the ground. Toki yelped and watched Tony before going over. 

“Papa hurt?” 

“Don’t touch me, I’m fine!” Tony whimpered and got to his feet again, though he kept his body against the wall. 

“It’s okay, Daddy’s just fine.” He forced a smile for Toki and staggered into his bathroom. A hot bath would fix it. He hoped. 

"When you’re done come and eat your breakfast. I made your favorite." Loki gave him a small apologetic smile considering the bruise he left on his husband's face. 

Watching Tony stumble his way to go shower Loki sighed.

"Bad Papa." Fenrir looked at his pregnant parent.

"I don't need to be reminded of that thank you."

Loki felt the baby kick a few times.

"Don't get fresh." He spoke to his stomach.

He was in heaven. The hot water unraveled every knot and soothed every bruise on the brunette’s body until he was sure he was turning into mush. He lay there in the water for a good long while, his eyes closed and he eventually fell asleep there in the tub. It was an old habit of his, so the bottom created enough friction to keep Tony from slipping under the water. If he could stay right there forever he would, just lying there in the water. 

“JARVIS.” He mumbled out, but the AI was somehow able to understand.

“Yes sir?”

 

“Keep the water warm.” 

“Of course sir.” The sides of the tub began to heat up, keeping the water within at a constant temperature. 

Toki swallowed the last bites of his food before putting his dishes in the sink. He walked over to Loki and looked up at the god with a small smile. 

“Papa okay?”

Loki ran his hand over Toki's head. "For the moment." Loki told him. He needed to get off his feet. "Papa please sit." Fenrir pleaded with him.

Covering up Tony's food he went to lie down on the couch. He grit his teeth as he felt the weight put pressure on his back.

Loki looked at his belly and frowned.

"Could you at least be generous and stop kicking my liver?" he asked. The kicking stopped.

"Thank you."

Toki looked at Loki then ran into his parents’ bedroom. He fished around under the bed for a while before finding something. He ran back over to Loki, and handed him the oddly small blanket with a smile. 

“For you! It stops your hurting!”

Tony started snoring softly as he slept in the tub. He never did so unless he was truly tired, which explained it. 

“Sir, might I remind you breakfast was made almost forty minutes ago?” Tony didn’t respond. He simply snorted a bit, twitching in his sleep before relaxing once more. 

Loki took the blanket and thanked Toki not really knowing how much it would help as he put it under his back. It helped a bit which made him ease up a bit more.

"Fenrir please remind Anthony I'm sorry and that his breakfast is going to get cold." Loki smiled sadly at his son. Loki wished he could have just done it himself but he couldn't even see his own feet.

What time was it? It was a good while later before Tony even bothered to open his eyes. The inventor yawned and stretched then snuggled up under the water. 

“JARVIS, what time is it?” 

“Almost noon sir, you’ve been in the bath all morning. Again I’d like to remind you that breakfast has been served.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Tony groaned as he got out of the tub and dried off. He hadn’t gotten a good look at himself earlier; the bruises were a lot worse. He winced a bit looking at them, though they hurt a lot less now. Tony searched through his drawers until he found a cream and rubbed it into the dark spots on his skin. 

Toki and Fenrir had gotten comfortable on the floor watching a movie while Loki tried to take a nap. 

"Jarvis could you turn the heat up a bit more please?"

"Mr. stark it's already at 80. May I suggest a hot bath instead?"

"You're right." Loki thought as he started getting up.

"This is more work than a little."

Tony finished rubbing on the cream and frowned at himself.


	51. Chapter 51

“JARVIS, what repairs need to be made to the suit?”

“Minor fixes sir. The biggest issue would be with the energy stores. It seemed you did not let the suit recharge well last time.”

“All right, keep it charged for me and show me what needs to be fixed. Also list any possible upgrades that can be made to the suit.” 

“Of course sir. Also, Mr. Loki Stark is coming to the bathroom. He wishes to take a bath.”

Tony jumped a little as the bathtub started to fill itself up and sighed. 

“Oh, JARVIS do I have any bath salts?” 

“Yes sir, I believe they’re on the top shelf in your pantry.” Tony went over and pulled out a canister of bath salts he knew Loki would like. He’d seen Loki pour them in almost every time he took a bath. The inventor poured some in and adjusted the temperature of the water. 

Loki waddled into the bedroom one hand on his belly and the other at his back. 

"Afternoon Anthony." Loki smiled softly. 

He could hear the hot water and smell the bath salt already coming from the bathroom.

"Thank you." Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek.

Tony closed one eye and braced himself to be smacked again, but it didn’t happen. He blinked shocked and looked at Loki, trying to figure out what he’d just said. 

“Wait what?” Had the god thanked him? But wasn’t he upset? This whole pregnancy thing was a lot more complex than he thought. Tony moved his mouth to say more but settled for simply shrugging. 

“Umm, you’re welcome I guess. I remembered you liked that bath salt so I went ahead and put it in the water.” Tony watched his husband but kept his distance. It had been too long since he’d been able to hold Loki, but he didn’t want to risk upsetting the god. He couldn’t remember very much, but he could still feel the sting of being smacked earlier. 

“I’ll let you take your bath.” He smiled and turned to leave. 

"Yes and I'm thanking you for it. I'm also going to say sorry for smacking you. My back is killing me and my ankles hurt. I turned back and everything came on tenfold." Loki frowned.

Tony turned to his husband and chuckled. 

“I already told you, you don’t have to be on your feet all day. Just rest, let me take care of things. I don’t mind cooking for the boys or waiting on you hand and foot.” Tony wanted to hold Loki close, kiss him all over, but he could wait. Well, not really, but if he lied to himself about that, then maybe it could be true. 

“Take your bath and if you need anything just ask me. I can make some of that weird tea you’re always drinking if that helps.” 

Loki smiled pulling Tony into a hug. "That would be lovely thank you." 

"As much as I love you I still want to kill you right now." Loki confessed. "Don't worry it'll pass. Just read those books I told you and you'll have a better understanding." Loki smiled as he started to make his way into the bath.

"Oh and Anthony when you're done with the tea we need to finalize the baby names."

Tony smiled a bit, happy that he could have Loki back and terrified of saying the wrong thing. He’d already been turned into a woman and more than once been chased down by Loki’s shadow puppets. He really didn’t want to mess with those things again. 

“All right. Well I picked Toki’s name, so we’ll go with whatever you like most. I’ll get you that tea.” Tony kissed the back of Loki’s hand and went into the kitchen. He put the kettle on the stove and looked through the cabinets for Loki’s tea. He was surprised at how many boxes and tins of the stuff he found. After a good while Tony found the one Loki drank most often and let it steep. 

“Papa, Toki go downstairs.”

“Yeah? That’s good-What!?” Tony looked at Fenrir wide eyed and ran down to his lab. 

“JARVIS don’t you say a word to Loki about this!”

“I wouldn’t worry sir, young Toki is doing nothing dangerous.”

Loki smiled as he sat in the bath and relaxed. When Tony came back and brought him his tea he smiled.

"Yay." Loki took a sip and sank deeper into the tub.

"For a boy I'd like to use Remus and for a girl Kain. But they still need middle names." Loki explained.

Tony smiled softly at the names and thought for a moment.

“Middle names huh? God, I can’t think of any. I guess we could use out first names, but Remus Anthony would sound stupid.”

“Sir, you’re needed in the lab.” JARVIS left out any details, like the fact that Toki was in there welding something. Tony glanced at Loki then ran out. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” He burst into his lab again and Toki jumped in his seat. 

“Papa?”

“JARVIS disable anything that could catch fire, start a spark or hurt my kid.”

“I would have to shut down the entire lab sir.”

“Fuck.” Tony nibbled on his lip in thought then looked at Toki. He finally sighed and walked over to the boy. “Can I trust you to be down here and not get hurt or make a mess or do anything?” 

The boy nodded slowly, as if being asked something silly. 

Loki watched as Tony ran off. He really hoped something else wasn't growing in the lab, he couldn't take it anymore. "It never ends does it little one?" Loki asked receiving a kick in response.

"Oh I know. But I love him and I wouldn't leave him for the world." Loki smiled.

"Don't be fresh. How do you like the sound of Remus Anthony?" he asked.

“All right, I’m going to go back upstairs pretty quick. Do not do anything dangerous, please.” Tony looked at his son, hoping to get the point across. But if Toki was anything like his father, he wouldn’t listen. Or he wouldn’t know the meaning of ‘dangerous’. The inventor went back upstairs to check on Loki and smiled when he saw how relaxed he was. 

“Hey Babe, you enjoying your bath so far?” Tony sat next to the bathtub and looked at Loki, watching his stomach. It moved a bit where the baby kicked under Loki’s skin. 

 

"I'm ready to have this child out of me. Yesterday started month eight. Just a few more weeks and this child is all ours." Loki smiled.

"If the baby is a girl and we name her Kain what shall her middle name be. Certainly not mine." Loki wrinkled his nose.

Tony’s smile stretched clear across his face and he caught himself near tears. The brunette took a moment to calm himself before replying to his husband’s question.  
“Umm, I’m really not good with girl’s names. I might have to think about that one for a little bit.” Tony rubbed his chin in thought then sighed. A middle name for his child; it would have to sound as amazing as the first and complement the child’s lineage. 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but you are needed in the lab again.”

“Shit. Babe, I’ll be right back.” Tony smiled and took off again, screaming as the mess he saw. Toki sat at the table in a fit of giggles as Dummy squirted the fire extinguisher all over the place. 

“You God damned piece of trash! I’ll scrap you!” Tony stormed over and took the fire extinguisher. 

"You know I wasn't going to say anything Jarvis but I know Toki's in the lab. I don't know why he would think I wouldn't catch on to that when he rushed off the first time.” Loki tried to get out of the bath but found himself stuck.

"He wins this time." Loki frowned his arms crossed.

"If you end up being eccentric, blame him." Loki told his belly.

Toki scolded the machine as well as his son and sent the boy upstairs. Dummy was confined to the corner while Tony cleaned up the mess. 

“Geez, seriously?! JARVIS, update the lock system. Toki is no longer allowed in here without my supervision.” 

“Very well sir, now applying new codes to the door. Shall I inform anyone else of the change sir?” 

“Bruce, Steve, Fury, Pepper and I think that’s it for now. No one else needs to know. I’ll tell Loki.” Tony sighed as he finished cleaning up the mess then went back upstairs. Toki sat on the couch with a deep frown and tears in his eyes, his little arms crossed. 

“Papa meanie!”

“Oh no, don’t give me that! I told you not to make a mess down there and you did anyway. Now go to your room; no more lab time for you!” 

Toki cried and ran into his room, hiding under the bed. He was just having fun. Tony felt a pang of guilt in his chest, but did his best to ignore it. According to his books, being firm was the best way to teach children. He walked back into the bathroom and smiled at Loki. 

“Need more tea?”

"You do know that I know right?" Loki gave him a small smirk. "Really Anthony, this is me we're talking about. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out the first time you jumped up?" Loki asked.

"Help me out; I can't do it by myself anymore." Loki told him extending his arms towards his husband.

Tony felt his stomach sink and nodded quietly as he helped Loki out of the tub and handed him a towel. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want you to freak out. He really wasn’t doing anything bad or dangerous though, I swear.” He spoke in a worried voice and hoped Loki wouldn’t snap at him. He’d already been dangled off plenty of rooftops to know he wanted to avoid Loki being upset. 

"I still love you. I'd hang you over the roof but I don't have the energy right now." Loki smiled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and then a bathrobe around him.  
He still felt a bit cold but he hopped it would pass.

Tony chuckled nervously, but took the threat as seriously as anything else Loki told him. He guided the god over to their room and set him back on the bed. 

“You feel kinda cold. Do you want another blanket?” Tony looked at Loki with worry in his eyes and went to the closet to fetch another blanket anyway. He grabbed two and went back to his husband and stretched the blankets out over him. 

 

“This any better?”

"Would be so much better if you lie down with me for a while." Loki told him. "At least until I fall asleep."

Loki's eyes begged for him.

Fenrir was keeping to himself that day and wanted to spend a bit of time with his Papa. 

"Can I have nap here too?"

Tony smiled and snuggled onto the bed next to Loki, holding him close. 

“I’ll stay with you then.” He looked over at Fenrir then at Loki. 

“Well Babe? Do you mind if the boys take a nap with you too?” 

Toki ran over as well, some stray tears still in his eyes. 

“I nap too!”

Loki nodded with a smile. "I think a nap will do all of us well." 

Adjusting himself to the bed, he put himself in the middle so Tony could take one said and the children the other. 

"Come on get comfortable." Loki smiled as he wiped away Toki's tears.

"They'll be no more of that. You’re a big boy."

Toki nodded and snuggled up to Loki with a smile. Fenrir joined them as well and Tony wrapped one of his arms around Loki’s shoulders.

“See, now there’s no way you’ll get cold with all us around you like this.” The brunette smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek before Fenrir snuggled between them. 

“Blue Heart, I get kiss too?” 

“Umm, sure.” Tony looked at Fenrir then kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Me, me!” Toki leaned close, giggling when Tony kissed his forehead as well. 

Loki chuckled as he settled a bit more to get comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrival!  
> there's a new stark in the world. Get ready Fury.  
> Comment, comment, comment.

A few more weeks went by and they were looking at the time frame of the birth of their child.

"Come on. As much as I've enjoyed the thought and process of having you I want my body back. That and my liver." Loki told his belly.

Tony chuckled at Loki as he watched the god talk to his belly. It was really quite the sight to behold. Toki looked at his father then back at his notebook and continued with his designs. 

“Loki, one of these days people will think you’re insane.” Tony grinned and walked over to his husband with a bowl of fruit. 

“Hungry?”

“Papa, look!” Toki held up his drawing with a big grin.

"Very lovely, thank you." Loki took the bowl with a smile.

Looking at Toki's design he smiled.

"Sir Director Fury is calling. It's not an emergency."

"For once Loki told him.

Stark we need you to come in tomorrow for a few hours to help the tech team upgrade the security systems."

"But tomorrow's Valentine's day." Loki stated.

“I don’t care what day it is. No one has the day off tomorrow, so Stark isn’t getting the day off either. Besides, he’s a genius, I’m sure he’ll be done in no time.” Fury didn’t look like he was in the mood for a fight. Tony opened his mouth to say something then groaned out and ran his hands over his face. 

“Seriously? Come on, of all the days you could call me in!”

“Tomorrow Stark!” 

"The second I get my powers back I'm turning you into a woman again." Loki threatened.

 

"Ew!" Fenrir exclaimed at the thought.

"Watch it Stark." Fury warned.

“Babe, remember I work for the guy and see him every day that I can’t avoid it.” Tony looked at Loki, pleading with him quietly. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the thought of Loki messing with Fury, but he didn’t want to have to deal with the man afterwards. 

“It’s just some tech upgrades. If you’re really as good as you say all the time, then you should be done in no time.”

“Fine, fine. But I’m going over early.” 

“If you can wake yourself up early enough then I’ll let you work alone.” Fury chuckled at that idea. Tony never got up early for most anything. 

"Could you at least give him the chance to feed our children first before kidnapping him?" Loki asked.

"You haven't had that baby yet?" Fury asked.

"Don't you think if I did you'd know?" Loki asked.

“Well considering Mr. Stark is kind enough to never inform me of anything, I assume I would be the last person to hear about it.”

“I tell you about plenty of things that go on in my life!” No he didn’t, but if Tony pretended that he did then it became slightly more realistic. 

“Sure you do. Just remember; seven in the morning is the latest you can be here. If you get here after that, I’ll make you stay the whole day.”

Tony growled out annoyed. Seven in the morning? He wasn’t sure he could do it, but one look at Loki told him he’d have to. Tomorrow was Valentine’s Day, he couldn’t miss it. 

Fury cut the connection. "Asshole." Loki grumbled slumping back.

Loki sighed. "We’ll get on in the morning with you for one day. At least we might be able to have some bit of dinner." Loki smiled at his husband.

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s forehead. 

“Hey, don’t worry. I’ll be done with all that stuff before you know it. And I’ll give you the best dinner you’ve ever had.” 

It was torture. Tony groaned as he woke up the next morning and dragged himself out of bed. His eyes weren’t even open all the way as the playboy got into the shower, his hair now down to his shoulders. After all, Loki had asked him to let it grow out until the baby was born. Besides, he looked rather dashing with it long; like one of those guys from the Mexican soap operas. Tony finished his shower and got dressed, then pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s cheek before heading out. 

"Papa, wake up. Wake up Papa." Fenrir nudged his father. 

Waking up Loki smiled at his son.

"Happy Valentine's day Papa." the boys smiled at him. "What have you two cooked up?" Loki asked noticing that his boys were carrying food.

"Jarvis helped. And we got these for you too." Fenrir smiled giving him the cards.

"Thank you boys."

"So Tony how's Loki doing? It’s around time for him to deliver right?" Bruce asked.

Toki grinned and helped Fenrir get the food tray up on the bed. The boys sat up on either side of their father, and Toki kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“Happy Day!” He wasn’t sure what they were supposed to be celebrating, but clearly it was important. 

“He’s doing fine, I think. The pain’s getting worse though.” Tony looked over the machine he was working on again then hacked into it with his laptop. He typed several things into his computer and the machine started to hum quietly. 

“He said it shouldn’t be too long now. I can’t wait!” Tony grinned at his friend, his excitement showing in his eyes. 

Loki sat eating his breakfast with the boys when he dropped his fork and let both hands rest on his stomach. Loki suddenly felt wet underneath. 

"Oh just great." Loki grit his teeth.

"What's wrong Papa?"

Toki looked on with worried eyes.

"Boys I need you to do me a few things okay? Fenrir I want you to run a hot bath for me. Toki I need you to get some towels. Once you've done that I’ll tell you then next part."

Toki whimpered a bit but ran off and did as his father told him. He grabbed all the towels he could find and brought them back to Loki. 

“Papa, what’s wrong?” He watched Loki with worried eyes and started nibbling on his lips. 

“Sir, shall I inform Mr. Tony Stark?” JARVIS spoke, causing Toki to jump slightly. 

“You’re pretty stoked huh?”

“Would you be? Bruce, I’m going to have a real family. Not a pretend one with my pillow.” Tony chuckled and kept working then blinked as he felt his phone vibrate.

“Hang on. Hello?”

“Stark, get back to work! I didn’t call you here to…!” Fury didn’t even get to finish what he was saying. Tony’s face went pale and he suddenly grabbed his things and ran out. It was certainly faster than the director had ever seen him move.

"There's nothing to be scared of Toki." Loki told him breathing slowly through his nose as he felt another contraction.

Fenrir came back. 

"Alright Fenrir go into the drawer and get the salves and the box that's there. Toki go in the baby's room and bring me a blanket and something for the baby to wear."

As the boys did as they were told Loki got up and made his way into the bathroom slowly stripping and getting in.

Toki nodded and felt his heart race as he ran into the baby’s room. He grabbed a thick blanket and looked through the drawers, grabbing the first onesies he saw. 

Toki ran back into the bathroom and set the things down by the tub. 

“Sir, Mr. Tony Stark is on his way. He seems very worried about you.”

Tony was pretty sure he ran at least three red lights on the way back to the tower. He finally got back and parked the car crooked in the garage before running upstairs. 

 

“Did I miss it?!”

“No sir, Mr. Loki Stark has only just started the process. But I would suggest you wait outside.”

Loki tried to wait as long as possible to hold out for his husband but knew Tony would forgive him if he started without him. 

Fenrir sat with Toki outside the bedroom door waiting listening. Fenrir had shifted into his wolf form pacing back and forth to make himself feel better.

Loki took the blade in hand and took a breath.

Toki sat on the floor and watched Fenrir for a while before going and grabbing his notebook. He doodled random things for a while, but couldn’t avoid being nervous.

What was going on? Tony suddenly burst into the bedroom, his breathing heavy from having run all the way upstairs. 

“Is it over yet?!” Tony looked at his sons then over at the bathroom and was about to run in. Was he late? Was it all over already? 

There was a sudden wailing sound from within the bedroom. A sound every new parent looks forward to hearing. Fenrir looked up at Tony and shifted back to being a boy.

"Shh, shh, shh." Loki held the child against his chest. The salves were already doing their job in repairing the incision Loki'd made.

"My baby boy."

Tony walked in and felt a large smile split his face. He walked over to Loki and looked at the baby in his arms. 

“Oh my God.” Tony felt tears in his eyes as he touched the baby’s head softly then placed a soft kiss on the messy head. 

“Did you umm, did you pick a name?” The inventor looked at his husband, his grin starting to hurt his cheeks. Toki and Fenrir heard the noise and walked over cautiously. 

"Remus Antonio Stark." Loki smiled tiredly up at his husband.

Toki and Fenrir slid closer to get a look at their new baby brother. "Hand me the blanket." Loki pointed to it sitting on the toilet seat.

Loki removed the towel he'd cleaned the baby off with and wrapped him in the blanket handing him to Tony.

Tony’s hands shook a bit as he held the baby in his arms and he felt his heart race. It was amazing, seeing the child he’d helped to create. He rocked the baby slowly then pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead. 

“Hey Remus, I’m your dad, your weird dad. And you don’t know this yet, but you’re going to be so spoiled.” Tony chuckled then sat next to Loki and kissed him softly. 

“Do you want me to get you onto the bed?” 

Toki walked into the room and ran over when he saw Tony holding something. 

“Papa, that the baby?”

"In a moment." Loki slumped back against the time.

Remus at that moment finally decided to open his eyes and have a look around. His eyes were red. Bright red like a Jotun's. His skin wasn't blue but it did have a cool feel to it. 

"Red eyes?" Fenrir said.

"Go figure." Loki chuckled.

“Look at that, he’s adorable.” Tony spoke softly and knelt down so his sons could get a better look at their brother. 

“See that kids? He’s your baby brother.”

“Brother?” Toki smiled and reached a hand out to Remus slowly. He touched the baby’s cheek softly and giggled. 

“He feel warm.”

“He does huh? He must get that from me.” Tony grinned and rocked the baby slowly. 

"Sir its director Fury."

"Stark what the hell do you think you're doing? I didn’t give you permission to leave."

"Oh shut up Fury." Loki groaned.

"Stark you better watch your mouth and have a damn good reason for leaving."

Tony looked at the screen then held up his son for Fury to see. 

“I’m a dad. And keep your voice down, you’re scaring my kid.” Tony tried to sound upset, but couldn’t really pull it off with the big smile on his face. Remus started to fuss a bit and Tony set him back with Loki to be fed. 

“Oh my God.” Fury stared in complete disbelief. If he hadn’t been seeing it for himself, he wouldn’t believe it. The director sighed out and ran a hand over his bald head. 

“You’d better get back down here later for finish up these machines. Bruce is already mostly done with his part.”

“Oh! I need to call him and tell him!”

“Hey, we’re not done talking!”

"Yes you are. Jarvis cut the connection please."

"Right away sir. Calling Doctor Banner and the others, including Ms. Potts as well. Jarvis told them. 

Loki gave Remus his finger to suck on for a moment. 

The red eyes looked at him. 

"You know if you ever feel the need to blame someone for those eyes you can always come and say something to me." Loki kissed the child's forehead.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment please. It fuels my co author and I.

“He has beautiful eyes. Just like his daddy.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly before Bruce’s voice was heard. 

“Tony? What is it?” 

“Yeah Stark, what’s so important you had to interrupt all of us?” Clint, Nat, Steve and Pepper all chimed in and waited for an explanation.

“You guys, Loki just had the baby. I’m a father!”

There was a stunned silence followed by a mass of congratulations and questions. 

“What color is the baby?”

“Boy or girl?”

“What did you name it?”

“Can I go over and see?”

“Tony, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Hey, hey! Everyone settle down. I didn’t know until just before the big moment, so there was no way I was going to take the time to invite all of you. Besides, Loki and Remus need to rest.”

Both Natasha and Pepper cooed at the name. 

"Agent Barton I think it's time for your flying lessons." Loki smirked. He'd felt his magic start to return and snapped his fingers covering the man in feathers and cutting that connection.

Everyone else understood that Loki needed the rest as well as the baby. So they promised to stop by in due time to meet the newest Stark.

"Anthony, take him."

“Right.” Tony scooped Remus into his arms, cooing the baby until he nodded off again and kissed his forehead. It was certainly an amazing experience, holding his child. The inventor chuckled again and smiled as Toki walked over. 

“I hold Remus?”

“Not yet kiddo, you’re too little. And Remus is really fragile, so you have to be careful.”

Toki pouted and nodded his head, but couldn’t take his eyes off his little brother. The tiny blue boy looked so different from anything Toki had ever seen. The boy walked over to Loki and held his hand softly. 

“Papa, you tired?”

"Very." Loki smiled softly. "I'll be alright though."

As Tony was helping Loki get settled Fenrir had been watching Remus sleep in his crib.

"Papa. Remus not blue anymore he has skin like Blue heart." Fenrir told them.

"Huh. Well then."

Tony felt his heart leap up into his throat. He finished adjusting Loki on the bed then went over to the crib and smiled down at his son.

“See? My skin and your pretty hair.” Tony touched his son’s head softly then went back to his husband. 

“You have no idea how fucking happy I am right now.” Tony held his husband’s hands then kissed his bony knuckles softly. Toki watched his parents for a moment then went over to the crib and looked at his brother. 

“He so tiny.” Toki looked at Fenrir curiously. “He grow up?”

Remus wriggled around in his blanket already wanting his parents.

At shield Natasha had a great deal on Money in her pocket Clint having lost a few bets with one more still to check but that could wait a few days as the family adjusted to the newest addition.

"Your skin, my Jotun eyes, my hair, he has your nose." Loki smiled. Remus had been dressed and fed and was now just being held for the simple fact it had been a very hard nine months.

“Look at him; we make the most adorable children I’ve ever seen.” Tony smiled as he held his son. Remus gripped Tony’s shirt a bit and the inventor felt his heart would burst. Everything Remus did was adorable to him, but as Loki kept warning him, that would soon grow old. He knew better than to argue, but he could imagine.

“He’ll grow. But right now he’s a baby.” Fenrir rubbed Toki’s head then looked at his brother. 

“Papa, why Remus take your nose?” 

One of these days Tony would have to sit Toki down and explain genetics to him, but for now that could wait. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“He didn’t really take my nose; his nose just looks like mine.”

Toki nodded seeming satisfied with the answer. "He needs a bottle Anthony. There’s one in the cabinet it just needs a bit of milk and to be warmed up." Loki told him.

While Tony was away he Loki got Remus diapered and changed.

"There's my beautiful boy."

Tony got the bottle warmed up and double checked the milk to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Satisfied with himself, Tony went back to his son and held the boy close. 

“All right Remus, let’s get you fed.” Tony placed the nipple of the bottle near the boy’s lips and he latched almost immediately. 

“Someone’s hungry.

"Take the bottle from him he's drinking too quickly." Loki said. That made the gas worse.

Pepper finished what she needed to and went to go check on tony and Loki to see how they were doing and to get a sneak peak and what they'd all been waiting for.

"Hey everyone." Pepper popped into the doorway with a smile.

Tony nodded and did as he was told. This was a lot trickier than he thought. After a while he got used to it, and he smiled confidently. 

“I have skill.”

“Of course you do.” Pepper chuckled and rolled her eyes then went over to Loki. 

“You look good for someone who just gave birth. How was it?” 

"Considering it's been centuries since I had Fenrir I don't want to do it again for a while yet."

"You'd settled for more?" Pepper asked.

"Yes."

"Can I hold him Loki?" Pepper thought it better to ask Loki considering the man was protective of his children she didn't want to over step.

Tony didn’t want to let go of his kid. This was the first time in nine months he’d gotten to hold Remus, and his selfish side was really starting to show. He secretly prayed his husband would say, and he groaned when Loki said yes. Pepper went over with a smile and took Remus into her arms. 

“He’s so small. He looks like a perfect mix of you two.”

“He does huh? That’s my nose.”

“Papa, baby take your nose?!”

“No, no, look.” Tony knelt down and explained it again to Toki, trying to calm the boy down. 

“See, the baby’s nose looks like mine, just like his hair looks like Loki’s. He didn’t really take them.”

“You sure?” 

“Yes, I’m positive. Don’t worry.”

Loki only said yes to anger his husband. He knew that Tony would hate it because it was his first child. Remus opened his eyes again to look at Pepper.

"Where did those eyes come from?" she asked looking at tony then at Loki.

"Those would be my fault." Loki said. 

Pepper had heard that Loki looked completely different but she never actually saw.

“Yep, those pretty rubies in my kids’ face are from his Asgardian daddy. D’you know your daddy is a prince Remus? Yeah, I bet you didn’t know huh?” 

“Wait, but Loki’s eyes are green.”

Oh right. Tony hadn’t really explained to Pepper how Loki was different from Thor; aside from the hair and the eyes and everything really. He’d told Pepper he was a Jotun, but had never actually explained what that was. The inventor puffed out his cheeks in thought then looked at his husband. 

“Do you want to tell her? Cause I would probably mess it up completely.”

“Daddy blue!” Toki danced around excitedly as he spoke up. 

Pepper looked at Loki.

"It's true Ms. Potts. I'm just vain that's why." Loki explained.

"Show her." Fenrir said.

"You don't have to do that Loki I understand." she said.

"Uncle Thor says be proud." Toki told him.

"No."

Tony looked at his husband and couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. As his husband, Tony loved Loki more than anything; as a man, he feared Loki above all else. He was cold, precise and unafraid to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. But when it came down to his true heritage, he shunned it like a dirty secret. The inventor smiled to himself and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“Long story short, he’s blue with red eyes. And it’s one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”

“Tony!”

“What? I’m admiring my husband.” He grinned stupidly then quickly scooped Remus back up. He was tired of sharing. 

Loki blushed. Tony was the only one to make him do that. Every time he talked about how much he loved his Jotun form. Loki held that information very close to him. He didn't want to be seen as a monster by anyone else. Just because one person doesn't think so doesn't mean all won't.

Pepper smiled a bit, realizing that there were some things she’d just never know about Loki, his heritage being one of them. 

“Really Tony? Do you not trust me to hold your son?”

“I trust you just fine. I just don’t want to share my kid with you right now.” Tony shrugged and continued rocking his son gently. Remus felt so warm in his arms. 

Pepper just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Of course that’s all that was on Tony’s mind right now, he just became a father. The man would probably be spending the next several weeks in a state of absolute bliss. 

"Let him have it this time around Ms. Potts." Loki smiled. 

Pepper nodded and said her good byes. 

Loki leaned back against the pillows closing his eyes. He wanted to sleep for days.

His organs were still shifting around and his magic was slowly returning.

"Papa, okay?" Toki asked.

"I'm fine, just need to go to bed."

“You can go ahead and sleep Babe. I’ll watch the kids.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s forehead softly before setting Remus down in his crib. The baby shifted a bit in his sleep before settling back down again. 

“Papa, the baby sleep a lot.”

“Yeah, he does. Cause he’s really little and he doesn’t have as much energy as we do. So let’s let him and daddy sleep okay?”

The boys nodded and each kissed Loki one more time before leaving the room to play out in the living room. 

“Call me if you need anything.”

Loki nodded turning over and quickly falling to sleep. 

Bruce walked into the tower just a few minutes later. "Hey Tony. How's Loki? How's the baby?" 

Bruce had been worried as well. 

"Baby tiny." Toki smiled.

“Loki and Remus are both asleep. I guess it’s been a long time since Loki had to give birth, so it really knocked him out.”

“So I guess I don’t get to see your son until he wakes up huh?”

Tony chuckled and shrugged. 

“Sorry Bruce. But hey, at least you’ll get to meet Remus. He’s really the most amazing thing. His skin was light blue when he was first born, then turned closer to my skin color.”

“Blue? Oh, right, because of Loki.” Bruce had almost forgotten that little detail. He’d only seen Loki in his Jotun form once, and it was the time he and Tony were in the lab. It was before Loki and Tony were actually together, and the inventor had done something to piss the god off. It had to have been bad, though Bruce couldn’t remember what it was anymore. All he remembered was that the air got icy cold and Loki’s skin turned blue and his eyes turned red. 

"Eyes red." Toki said to him.

"Red?" Bruce questioned. "More Jotun?"

Fenrir's eyes turned red when he was really mad about something.


	54. Chapter 54

Loki slept well for the first time in a long time.

Tony nodded at his friend’s question. 

“Yeah, he got Loki’s eyes, his hair, my skin and my nose. It’s really the best combination.” 

“Let’s just hope he didn’t get your ego.”

“Everyone keeps saying that! But hey, when one parent is a billionaire genius and the other a prince, you’re going to have an ego.”

“Tony you’re horrible.” Bruce chuckled and patted his friend’s shoulder. “But I’m happy for the both of you. I really never thought you’d settle down like this.”

“You know, for a while I didn’t think I ever would either.” Tony smiled at himself. 

“Papa, Remus awake!” Toki tugged on his father’s shirt then followed Tony as the man went over to his son. He scooped the baby up and quickly took him out of the room, hoping not to wake Loki. 

“Shh, shh, shh, Daddy’s here.”

“He’s adorable. Nothing like you at all.” Bruce chuckled and earned a full on glare from Tony. 

Loki had woken up but wanted to see how well Tony could handle it before he needed to step in.

"Sir I think the room is too cold for him." Jarvis informed.

"Doesn't Loki like to sunbathe and shower to warm up? Maybe you'll have to wrap another blanket on him or turn up the heat."

“Right, cold.” Tony wasn’t sure what to do. Remus cried like he was in pain, and the inventor was starting to freak out. He rocked the boy gently and grabbed another blanket, his hands shaking a bit as he did his best to wrap him up. It seemed to help; Remus only whimpered softly, his small hands curled up under his chin. 

“You know, there’s no shame in asking for help either.” Bruce said as he watched his friend. This was going to be interesting, if nothing else. Tony had experience with lots of things, but raising children was not one of them. The inventor nibbled on his lip when Remus whimpered a bit more and then he got an idea. He sat near the window, right where the sun hit the most, and laid back on the couch. 

Remus settled as he felt a bit warmer.

"Jarvis turn the heat in here up just a bit more and in five minutes tell Anthony he can bring Remus back into the room." Loki told him.

It's not that Loki didn't trust his husband or the doctor he didn't have the energy right at that moment and wanted the child close to him."

Remus snuggled up to his father a bit, his little lips quivering a bit. 

“Is he still cold?”

“Nah, babies do that sometimes. It’s like they’re imitating suckling on a bottle.” 

Tony nodded, though he was still nervous. This was going to be a bit harder than he’d thought, but he was determined to do well for his son and Loki. After all, what kind of man would he be if he quit just because Remus cried? 

“Sir, Mr. Loki Stark wanted me to inform you that you may return Remus to the room in about five minutes.”

“Oh, so soon?” 

"He's asked for the temperature in the room to be increased so it's a bit more comfortable for them both. He says only if you want to."

Loki had already gone back to sleep.

"Your right Tony He's a beautiful kid."

“He is, isn’t he?” Tony marveled at his son and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He certainly was an amazing sight to behold. 

“How is Toki adjusting to the baby?”

“He’s fine, as far as I can tell. I don’t think he’s ever seen a baby though, so it’s definitely new.”

“Papa! Papa, I make robot for Remus!” As if on cue, Toki ran into the living room with a paper in his hands and showed Tony the drawing. It looked like a suit but much smaller. 

“Wow, you drew that for Remus huh? Why don’t you show Bruce?” 

Toki nodded and ran over to Bruce, holding up his drawing with a big smile. 

Bruce looked at the picture. “That's actually really good." Bruce sad looking it over before handing it back to Toki.

"So Tony how much did Loki yell at you...you know during?"

"Papa do it alone." Fenrir said.

“So you weren’t actually there?” 

“No, but I would have taken any insult he threw at me to see it.” Tony smiled and rubbed Remus’ back gently. The boy reached out and gripped Tony’s shirt again, and other then that he didn’t move. 

“I don’t know Tony; I’ve heard that can get really intense.”

“I’ve heard that too. I actually watched a few videos about that.” Tony shuddered a bit. Some of those women he’d seen took ‘I hate you’ to a whole new level. They’d thrash and crush their husband’s hands. And the men, out of love, took it all in the hopes that they could welcome their child into the world. 

"Mr. Stark preformed a C-section upon himself using the salves he brought from Asgard to get him through the pain." Jarvis explained.

"Papa strong and brave." Fenrir smiled.

"Bruce told their trying to figure out how Loki could do that to himself."

Tony winced upon hearing that, and found himself with a whole new respect for his husband. It took a certain amount of valor to do something like that, and Tony was pretty sure he’d never be able to do it. 

“Well, I guess now we all know. When are you going to introduce Remus to everyone else?”

“Later, I’ll get to it. I just want to have him to myself for a little while.”

Bruce had nothing but respect for the man that Loki was. "You're not letting Loki hold him at all?" Bruce asked in a joking manner.

Loki slept soundly in the other room as he heard Remus settled once again.

“I will when I’m done.” Tony pouted a bit then sighed. 

“I’m just letting Loki sleep. He hasn’t done very much of that lately.” 

“Well aren’t you thoughtful?”

“I am a very thoughtful person Bruce. You just haven’t taken the time to appreciate it.” 

"Well I'll leave you to it. Nigh Tony, bye kids." Bruce waved one last time before leaving.

Remus slept soundly for a bit longer.

What time was it? Tony wasn’t sure how late or early it was, but someone was crying. He grumbled and rolled over before cracking one eye open. Three, three in the morning. The inventor whimpered but stood and swayed as he headed over to Remus’ room. He silently regretted having promised Loki he’d take care of Remus over night, but he knew the god needed his sleep. “If I’m going to carry your child for nine months, you’re going to take care of the rest….” 

“Hey kiddo, what you crying about?” Remus cried more, his skin turning blue. Tony hoped the boy didn’t have Loki’s temperament. He picked up his son and rocked him slowly before reaching for a bottle. 

Loki had woken up when Remus started crying. After a few minutes when the child stopped Loki dragged himself from bed to go save his husband.

"Here let me have him." Loki took the child rocking him slightly.

"Jarvis turn down the heat." Loki ordered turning blue and unwrapping Remus to help him cool down. Remus started to quiet down after a few minutes. 

Tony sighed out and ran a hand over his face as he yawned loudly. 

“I was going to do that next.” He smiled a bit, but couldn’t quite keep his eyes open. He felt like such a fool, not knowing what was wrong with Remus or how to fix it.

Loki seemed to know everything just fine; he’d had several kids before this after all. But Tony couldn’t help feeling hopeless. 

“I can finish rocking him if you want. You should really get to sleep.” 

"Anthony, don't beat yourself up because you're not sure what to do. In a few weeks he'll be able to regulate his temperature on his own." Loki explained.

He knew Tony was feeling a bit put out not knowing what to do seeing as this was his first child and Loki's fourth. It was a bit new to him as well knowing his child had picked up many of his Jotun traits.

Remus settled down and fell back to sleep very easily. "I love you Anthony remember that. I love you no matter what even if I don't say it very often and you are a very good father.

Tony smiled at that. It had been a while since Loki had said that to him, though it was mostly due to the lack of sleep. More often than not the Jotun prince would wake up cranky and tired, and wanted only to sleep and be undisturbed, not that Tony didn’t sympathize. Lately the couple had had to survive on a maximum of four hours of sleep, if that many. 

“I love you too. More than you know.” Tony kissed Loki softly and sighed out, his tired eyes fixed on his son. Deep down, he knew the late nights were worth it. 

Loki laid Remus back down in his crib and smiled. Loki slowly turned back into his usual form as he and Tony walked back to their bedroom. 

"It'll get easier as the days go by." Loki promised.

He went to the closet to find the fur blanket he liked to sleep under as well as the heating blanket to go under that. 

Tony yawned loudly and nodded, his eyes already drooping shut. He fell onto the bed heavily and draped an arm around Loki as the god joined him on the bed. 

“Our kid’s as picky as you are.” Tony chuckled at his own words, though it was mostly mumbled as he started dozing off again.

Loki smiled resting his head on his husband's chest. The familiar hum of the arc reactor, the steady in and out flow of Anthony’s steady breath. Loki fell asleep completely and stayed sleep for the first time in months. 

"Good night beloved."

It was quiet when he woke up. Too quiet. Tony shifted a bit, trying to just enjoy his last minutes of sleep, but something wasn’t letting him. Normally Remus would be crying at this hour; did Loki go to him already? The inventor turned his head and felt cold in his stomach when he saw Loki next to him. He nearly jumped out of bed and darted over to his son’s room, sighing heavily when saw Toki and Fenrir inside with Remus. Fenrir held the baby to his chest while Toki bed him from the bottle.

“We take care of Remus.” Fenrir smiled, satisfied with his little accomplishment. 

“Okay, enough food. Now we burp him.” 

Loki bolted awake a few moments later when he reached for his husband and realized the time. Getting up he found his husband and children all well taken care of.

"Feeling better Papa?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better Loki smiled." 

There was a small burp from the child on Tony's shoulder which made Loki chuckle.

“There, see? You pat his back gently and then he’ll burp.”

“Why he no burp alone?”

“Because he’s a baby; he needs help burping because babies can’t do it on their own very well.” Tony chuckled when Remus burped and nestled the boy back in the crook of his arm. The little Jotun stared up at his father wide-eyed and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, I look scary right now huh? Don’t worry; I’ll look better when I get my hair done.” 

Toki giggled then ran over to Loki and hugged him, but he seemed different. His skin was slightly more pink than usual, and his eyes seemed to have a more defined iris. 

Loki had smiled and ran his fingers through Tony's long hair. "I was getting so use to it." he chuckled.

When Toki hugged him he ran his hand over the boys head. He could feel the boy’s eyes watching his very intently.

"What is there something on my face?" Loki asked wiping at his mouth and cheeks.

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“A little bit of drool on your cheek; there’s more on your pillow.” Tony snickered then noticed something different about Toki.

“Toki, are you feeling okay?” Tony looked at the boy and walked over, but kept his distance. He wasn’t sure how Jotun metabolic rates worked, but he didn’t want to risk getting Remus sick. Toki blinked up at Loki and shook his head then looked at Tony. 

“I fine.” 

“Babe does he look more pink to you?” Tony set Remus down in the crib then went back over to Toki. “Are you sure you feel okay?”

“Yes, I feel fine.” Toki looked at his father oddly then back at Loki. “I look different?”


	55. Chapter 55

"Oh sod off." Loki glared playfully.  
Looking at Toki Loki could see a change in the boy. He wasn't the white pale of a maggot like before he had a pinkish coloring like a new born baby.  
Placing his hand to his forehead Loki was sure the child felt fine.  
"I can detect nothing out of the ordinary sirs." Jarvis informed them.  
Toki looked at his parents oddly then shrugged and went back to hugging Loki.   
“Oh I see. I don’t get a hug?” Tony groaned as Toki giggled and tackled him suddenly. The inventor tickled his son but couldn’t help feeling worried. What was going on?   
“If I may sir, it seems Toki is simply going through some changes. The DNA splicing must have some slow-reacting effects.”  
“True. Maybe he’ll outgrow the maggot genes on his own?”   
“Toki is turning normal?” Fenrir chimed in and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. It would strange to see what Toki looked like without his maggot-spliced features.   
"She did give them to him at a young age and it didn't affect him like it did the others so maybe he will." Loki said.  
"Normal? I don't want to be normal I want to be different like you." Toki whined the tears already welling in his eyes.  
"Toki, if it happens it happens; we can't undo it if it does." Loki tried to explain to him.  
Toki sniffled and hugged Tony, letting the tears go down his cheeks.   
“I want be different!”  
“Come on kiddo, you’ll still be different. Your genes are still spliced, there’s no way that they’ll separate completely. You’re just going to look even more different now.”  
“I not be normal?”  
“No, you won’t be.” Tony kissed the boy’s forehead and hugged him tight. It was strange that Toki wanted to remain like this. All the other children cried until they were changed back to normal. Maybe the boy just liked maggots?   
Fenrir bit his lip and caught his Papa's shirt in his mouth and tugged slightly before letting go. "Papa I'm hungry."   
Loki looked at his son.   
"Put those green orbs away pup. Come on breakfast time." Loki told him.  
Toki got out of Tony's arms and followed after them. "I hungry too."  
In his crib Remus was wide awake and gurgling as he looked around.  
Tony chuckled and shook his head then went over with the others.   
“I’ll fix breakfast. You already had to stay up last night with Remus.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek before pulling some things out of the fridge: fresh meat for Fenrir and rotten fruits for Toki. Then something dawned on him. He tapped his chin in thought then handed Toki a golden apple again.   
“Toki, do you think you can try this for me again?”  
The boy made a face. He remembered all too well the first time he’d tried one of the odd fruits.   
“Come on, just one bite.”   
He was hesitant, but Toki took the apple and bit into, his eyes widening. It was good. The boy licked his lips and took another bite.   
“Huh, guess he can eat more normal foods now. I hope anyway.” Tony still couldn’t stomach the smell of Toki’s choice foods.   
"I'm surprised you haven't learned to turn that off yet?" Loki commented as he watched his husband prepare breakfast.   
"Sirs I hate to inform you but director Fury is on his way up." Jarvis said.  
Loki got up from his seat and went to collect Remus going to the room he and Tony had used that one day when they decided to be louder than usual.  
"If he's going to scream and shout, I rather he not upset the baby." Loki told himself.  
Tony groaned and sighed out. Oh well, he couldn’t avoid Fury forever. He just hoped he wasn’t in trouble. The inventor finished making breakfast for his sons and was about to sit down to enjoy his meal when the director walked in. So much for enjoying the morning.   
“All right Fury, before you say anything please keep in my mind that neither Loki nor I have gotten that much sleep lately.”  
Fury could really care less. He'd told Stark to come back. Hell he had an agent give birth at shield while in the middle of a raid.  
"Where are he and the kid?" Fury wanted to see for himself.  
"Leave my papa alone." Fenrir growled.  
Loki sat in the room watching Remus look around at the new world around him. Loki felt his heart swell as the child looked at him.  
"IF you ever want to blame anyone for those eyes, or your blue skin you can always tell me." Loki kissed the child's forehead.  
“Hey, he’s resting all right? If you have anything to say, say to me but leave my kid and my husband alone.” Tony stood from the table and matched gazes with Fury. The director scowled but didn’t press the issue further.   
“I’m just curious Stark. I didn’t come here to pick a fight with Loki. You, however, are a different matter. I told you to go back to finish working on those machines; it’s been three weeks!”  
“Oh I’m sorry, but I’ve kind of been a parent those past three weeks! If I go over there you won’t let me leave until it’s done and I have things to do!”  
“Yes, you have work!”   
Toki rolled his eyes and went back to his meal. This Fury person certainly liked to shout a lot.   
"Just let me have a look Stark. You've been hiding him and the kid for nearly a month now surely you've gotten your eye full."  
"Director Fury it is none of your business what takes place in this household. Were it up others we would not even be in this realm." Loki stated.  
It was true Steve, Bruce, Thor and Pepper suggested they go to Asgard for a few months.  
Fury was surprised to see that Loki hadn't changed in the least. Well save for the big belly being gone. Fury had never seen Loki in anything else save for his armor some Asgardian attire and the hospital that one time.  
Tony looked at the director for a moment then sighed out heavily. The man did have a hand in saving his life; he deserved to at least see their son.   
“You can’t make jokes, all right?”   
“Show me your kid Stark.” He wanted to sound as threatening as he usually did, and it seemed to be working. Fury didn’t want it to show that he was genuinely happy for Loki and Tony, mostly Tony. They weren’t friends by any means, but he’d grown close to all the Avengers; they were the closest thing to family the director would ever have.   
Tony walked over to Loki and dropped his voice to a whisper.   
“The guy did kind of save my life Babe. I’ll give him a quick look.” Tony went in and got Remus out of his crib before going back over.   
Loki towered over Fury in his usual fashion letting his eyes turn red and cold and menacing as they had even been before. "Hurt my baby or upset him in anyway and I will make you pay for it." Loki told him.  
Fury had never seen eyes like that on the man before just and Loki took a step back tony was coming back with the baby.  
Loki smiled at his son.   
“I’m not going to hurt your son Loki.” Fury looked at the god then over at Remus as Tony walked out with him.   
“Fury, this is Remus. Remus, this Cyclops is Fury.” Tony grinned then looked at Fury puzzled. No angry remark? No ‘shut-the-hell-up-Stark’? Nothing, instead Fury looked at the boy in Tony’s arms with an almost warm gaze. His usually stone-hard scowl was gone and the man actually let himself smile a bit.   
“He looks too much like you Stark.”   
“Whoa are you really smiling?”  
"I think that's a smile." Loki grinned.  
Remus opened his eyes and Fury backed up a bit.   
"Where did those come from?" He asked looking right into them.  
Remus blinked up at him.  
"They Papa's eyes. Papa has red eyes Remus take them." Toki giggled happily.  
“Loki’s eyes green.” Fury looked at Tony, his face demanding an explanation. He’d been given some details, but he didn’t know Loki’s entire backstory; not many people did.   
“This isn’t what Loki really looks like. He’s actually much more handsome, but normal humans can’t handle how amazing he looks, so he changes his appearance.”   
“That doesn’t explain anything.”  
Toki giggled and went over, wanting to look at Remus. He was fascinated by his little brother.  
“Papa, I hold the baby?”  
“Not right now kiddo.”  
Loki chuckled at what his husband had told Fury.   
"In short Director unless you are very lucky to witness it you will never know what I truly look like. Sure my brother, or husband can explain to you what I look like but that does not fully cover it. All you have to go on is that my child looks like me naturally." Loki smiled.  
"You know you and that whole riddles thing is starting to get old." Fury glared at him.  
"I'll remember that next time you send your agents to me for help."   
"Papa's handsome." Fenrir smiled. Toki pouted that he wasn't allowed to hold his brother yet.  
Tony chuckled at Fury and shook his head. Eventually the man would learn he couldn’t intimidate Loki the way he did other people. Until then, Tony would have his fun watching the man try.   
“So, happy now?”  
“No. We still need you to finish up that machine Stark. I don’t think I should have to remind you of the situation we find ourselves in.” The director turned his scowl on Tony, and replaced his hands behind his back as usual.   
“Oh come on! Why can’t Bruce do it?”   
“It’s just a few machines and Bruce already did his part. This is software that we need reprogrammed, it’s not going to take you that long!”  
Tony grumbled but went to get dressed. Might as well finish it now.   
Loki frowned. "Anthony the sooner you get it done the sooner you can come home to us." Loki smiled taking Remus in his arms.   
"If you come now I'll let you leave by four if you don't get it finished today." Fury offered.  
"I'd take the deal beloved." Loki told him. It was nine in the morning by that point anyway.  
Tony frowned at Loki, having been expecting the god to chase Fury out of the house as usual. But duty called, and unfortunately for him, it was in the form of work. The inventor got dressed and left for SHIELD headquarters with Fury.   
“Why don’t you guys just buy my software? It seems like I have to come in and fix everything all the time!”  
“Let me remind you Stark that the reason we avoid that is because we’d be at your mercy. You’d hack everything!”  
“Uh, yeah, that’s the point.”   
Loki sat home with his children. Both the boys had been begging to have a chance to finally hold Remus and Loki thought it was time to let the boys hold their brother.   
"Alright get on the couch." Loki instructed them.  
"Fenrir you can hold him first sit all the way back there now arms up."  
Loki placed Remus in the boy’s arms. "There you go."  
Toki had a few moments to hold Remus as well before the boys were sent back to their breakfast.  
Toki sat back at the table with a big, content grin on his face and finished his breakfast.  
“I got to hold Remus!” He giggled to himself and drank his juice before looking at Loki.   
“Papa, is Daddy in trouble?” His English was slowly improving, but Toki still had a ways to go.


	56. Chapter 56

This was easier than he expected; maybe he could finish before four? Tony looked over the machine and redid some wires as well as replacing other parts before backing up for a moment. There wasn’t very much that needed to be fixed. The machine actually ran pretty well on its own, but Tony’s guess was that Fury wanted the software fixed. Machines could be replaced, files and documents couldn’t. So the inventor turned it on, let it run then got into the mainframe and started working his magic. 

"No. Well not really."

"He's sort of in trouble for not getting his work finished because the baby was being born and he wanted to be here. But there was so much happening he never went back." Loki explained.

Steve entered the room along with Clint and both waved to Tony. "Hey Tony." Steve hugged the man.

"Bruce told me about Remus. How's it feel to be a dad?"

"Is the kid blue?" Clint asked.

“It feels amazing. I can hardly get any sleep but I get to hold my kid now. Loki was right though; anymore sleepless nights and I think I’ll have a breakdown.” Tony groaned a bit in the tight hug but was thankful Steve remembered he was stronger than everyone else. Unlike Thor, who simply put all his love and strength into every embrace. 

“And yes, my kid is blue, but not all the time. My guess is his magic does the same thing for him that it does with Loki. He has my skin tone right now.” Tony grinned and went back to the computer. 

“Glad you’re adjusting so well. Hey listen umm, I wanted to tell you this sooner, but you looked busy.” Steve paused up for a moment, nibbling on his lower lip before speaking again. 

“Pepper and I are dating.” 

“I knew it!” Clint looked at Steve as if he’d discovered something amazing. 

“Really? That’s great! When did this happen?” 

Toki looked at Loki and nodded. He didn’t understand all the details, but he knew that his father was in trouble. It seemed he did that quite often. 

"Good I thought either you or Loki might try and kill me for it."

It was no secret that though Pepper and Tony had dated and broken up Tony cared for her because she was his friend. And Loki cared for because she was one of the first friends he had on Midgard.

"I knew your kid would be blue." Clint laughed.

"I declare him frosty."

"Yeah let Loki find out he'll send you off the empire state." Steve stated.

“No kidding either. He already did that to me when I hid his helmet from him a while back.” Tony shuddered at the thought. It was only because Loki had developed feelings for him that the god had spared his life; he knew Loki wouldn’t be so forgiving with Clint. Tony typed several other things into the computer then ran some programs on it. 

“I’m just glad Pepper has someone that makes her happy. As long as you don’t hurt her I’m good.”

“Come on Tony, who would hurt Pepper?” 

Tony sighed a bit as he thought about Clay. There was that bastard, for starters. 

"I'm just going to warn you last guy who hurt Pepper got to deal with me, Loki and Fenrir. Steve you’re someone I consider a friend but hurt her and I'll not be gentle about it." Bruce stated coming I just enough to hear Steve's question.

"Loki's gonna kill you." He said shaking his head.

"So I see Fury finally dragged you in. You let him meet Remus?"

Tony chuckled and nodded then went back to the computer as he spoke. 

“Yeah, the Cyclops stopped by to see if I was lying about having a kid just to get out of work. You know he actually smiled?”

“No shit?” Clint looked at Tony shocked. That was certainly a first. Even Steve was surprised. 

“I guess babies do that to people. Pepper’s been thinking about having kids already; she talks about it all the time.”

“Are you sure you can have sex without breaking her in half?” 

“Stark!” Steve’s ears turned hot red as he spoke and he crossed his arms. He really did love Pepper, and he would do whatever it took to make her happy. But the fact that she had such a close association to Tony left the super soldier uneasy most times. 

Loki got Remus laid down for a nap and went to play with the boys for a while. There was lunch made and some stored away for Anthony just in case.

"Jarvis call Anthony and tell him it' not an emergency I don't need him freaking out."

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone ring; he’d set a specific ringtone for when Loki called. 

“What is it?” 

“Sir, Mr. Loki Stark has asked me to inform you that there is no emergency and that all is well. He simply wished to call you. I shall connect you now.” There was a short silence as Tony waited, and he could hear the others chuckling at him. Clint outright laughed but Bruce and Steve tried to hide it a bit. 

"Is he still torturing you?" Loki asked.

"I called to ask what you wanted for dinner tonight." 

"Awe ain't that sweet." Clint joked.

"Agent Barton I can hear you and I would like to remind you that my powers have returned and that I can and will do whatever I please with that miserable corpse you call a body."

Loki was just about sick of Clint. He'd endured months of his remarks without being able to tolerate.

"Hi Loki." Steve called.

"Greetings captain. Are we going to see you at the tower anytime soon? I think it only fair that Remus meet his other godfather."

Steve smiled wide and nodded. 

“Yeah, I’d love to go over today if that’s all right. Do you mind if Pepper tags along?” 

“Oh yeah Steve, we mind terribly. You know how much we dislike her.” Tony rolled his eyes at the question then spoke into the phone. “I’ll have whatever you feel like feeding me.”

“Hey, it’s always better to ask first.” Steve frowned a bit but felt his smile break through it. He’d never been a godfather before. 

Tony finished his work soon enough, and with just enough time to spare. He, Steve and Pepper all headed back to the tower. 

"Wait I'm not invited?" Clint asked.

"No agent Barton you're not. Anthony you may extend the invitation to Natasha as well."

"See you soon Loki." Steve told him. 

“It’s too bad Barton couldn’t come along. He’s been itching to see Remus too.” 

“No, he’s been itching to make up jokes about my son! That cock can stay at SHIELD for all I care.” 

“Tony!” Pepper shook her head, her fingers laced with Steve’s. It was cute to see them so close. The group walked in and went up until they reached the higher floor where Loki and the kids were. 

“Pepper!” Toki ran over along with Fenrir and the boys greeted Steve and Pepper eagerly. Fenrir then proceeded to tackle Tony to the ground and pull on his cheeks. 

“We got to hold Remus!” 

“Hats ubly…” Tony could hardly speak with Fenrir still pulling his cheeks apart. 

Loki had been in the process of feeding Remus. "Fenrir get off of him." Loki scolded the child. Remus was busy trying to look around and see what was going on. 

Eyes till red he had Tony's coloring for the moment now that the heating and cooling were just right.

"Hey Loki." Steve greeted.

"Captain." Loki smiled, "Hello to you as well Ms. Potts."

“Hello Loki. Aw, how are you doing Remus?” The redhead went over with a soft smile on her face, and carefully ran her finger across the baby’s forehead. 

Fenrir looked at Loki and did as he was told, allowing Tony to get up again. The inventor grumbled a bit but got to his feet and smiled. 

“Kids.”

“You’d better pray this other one isn’t like that.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Tony looked at Steve then both men turned their attention to Remus. 

“He actually looks a lot like you. I thought his skin was blue?”

“Oh it is. But right now his magic is making it look like that.”

"He's getting a better control of it. If it gets to hot he'll turn but otherwise he's perfectly fine." Loki smiled.

"He's a really cute kid Tony. I'm happy for you both." Steve smiled. 

"Now I'm not Clint but those eyes even now are a bit shocking." Steve confessed.

Loki let Remus finish his bottle before leaning back a bit better and leaning back to adjust Remus so he could burp him.

“He gets em from Loki; it’s part of his Jotun form.” 

“Jo-what?” Steve looked at Tony puzzled. He knew the playboy had talked about it at least once, but there were some thing he wasn’t going to risk pronouncing. 

“Frost giant, Steve. Sorry, I forget about your 40’s brain.”

The soldier frowned and punched Tony in the arm before looking back at Remus. 

“A giant? Wouldn’t he be bigger?” Steve didn’t claim to know very much about folklore and legend, much less the real history of other worlds, so he was at a loss about all this. He’d heard about giants: they were supposed to be very large in size and, according to some stories, quite grotesque. 

"Royal runt if you will. It's what led everything else. Unless you're born a decent size then you are deemed a runt. Here you call it a failure to thrive. Had I been left with them I would have." Loki stated as Remus let out a rather large burp. "Excuse you then." The god smiled.

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Can I hold him?" Steve asked.

"I suppose." Loki situated Remus in Steve's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment

Tony chuckled at Steve’s bashfulness. You would never suspect someone who had been through so much to be so polite and quiet, but Steve was living proof of just that. 

“He feels kinda cold.” 

“Loki gets like that sometimes, so Remus will until he can control it.”

“But that doesn’t hurt him, does it?” Pepper looked at Loki rather worried. She didn’t know really anything about Loki, much less if something like this was necessarily healthy. She still compared everything to what was normal by human standards. 

“Sir, Agent Romanoff is here.” 

“He’s not asleep, is he?” Natasha peeked into the room then smiled at the baby in Steve’s arms. She walked over quietly, and ran a single finger along Remus’s cheek.

“How are you two doing?” She turned her attention to Loki, trying to keep eye contact with him rather than just staring at Remus. She’d never seen such a cute baby. 

"No he feels no pain. I feel no pain when I shift back and forth. I doubt it will cause him much issue." Loki explained. "Perhaps we should just end the confusion." Loki pondered.

"Show them Papa." Fenrir said.

"Hello agent Romanoff."

"Wow, I've never seen such eyes before. Where did they come from?" Natasha asked.

“They’re Loki’s. And I think we should have a big meeting where I explain this to everyone because I’m getting tired of saying it to you all one by one.” Tony ran a hand over his face and huffed out. Why was no one more caught up on this? 

Pepper looked at Loki slightly puzzled. 

“End what confusion?” 

“You know what? You should probably just ask Loki, he obviously knows more about himself than I do. All I really get is that he’s a prince which makes us royalty and that’s about it.” Tony shrugged with a certain smug air. He liked knowing that his children would have something amazing to talk about when they grew up. 

"The confusion to why my son is cold. To why his eyes are red and to why he turns blue. I'm the runt of the royal family of frost giants. I look like this because I’m vain. I'm blue with red eyes and this is what I look like." Loki stood in front of them blue and red eyed.

"Holy shit." 

Remus started to shift and fuss and he turned blue as well and reached for Loki.

Pepper, Steve and Natasha all stood there in complete shock. If they hadn’t just seen it, they wouldn’t have believed it, but there it was. Loki’s skin turned blue, and the room seemed to get colder. 

“What the…?”

“I guess you weren’t kidding huh?” 

“Steve, why would I lie about this?”

Toki ran over and hugged Loki. "Papa's cool." the boy smiled.

"Like I said this is what I really look like and my son takes after me."

"Why did it get so cold?" Natasha asked.

"Well I've turned and so has Remus and you're holding him so if you'd please hand me my baby." Loki asked holding his hands out to take his son.

Natasha nodded and handed Remus back to Loki, her shoulders shaking a bit from the cold. It felt like she was standing right in front of the A.C. She never would have guessed Loki looked any different than Thor, especially not like this. 

“See? Isn’t he sexy?” 

“Tony!” Steve growled at the inventor, trying to make this a little less awkward. He could sense Loki was a bit tense showing them this side of himself, although he couldn’t help but wonder why he hid it in the first place. 

“Loki, why do you change yourself?” Pepper finally voiced everyone’s curiosity, though her voice was a little quiet. 

Taking his son Loki started to change back and there was a drastic change in the temperature in the room. 

"Because you know I tried to take over Midgard but you don't know the full story as to why. Anthony does. Long story short I only ever wanted to be Thor's equal. I tried to be his equal and it never happened. I'm the son of a frost giant born the runt and left for dead. My skin is nothing but a reminder of that and I will not lie that I hate." Loki confessed.

Pepper exchanged a glance with Steve then looked back at Loki. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to ask about things that aren’t my business.”

Steve nodded and kept his gaze lowered. He’d never known just what it was that had pushed Loki, but he supposed it was better that way. It certainly explained why Tony loved the Norse god so much. Knowing something like that and being able to keep it so well hidden was something that required quite a bit of love. 

“All right, enough with sad stories. My kid isn’t going to be surrounded by your damp moods all the time so everyone cheer up.” Tony grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it before going over to Loki and offering him some. 

“Want a bite?” 

"Mrs. Potts everything has to come to light after a while." Loki said. 

Remus snuggled into Loki's chest looking for warmth. Loki stole a quick bite from Tony's apple with a smile. "I'm going to go change him and get an extra blanket. Be right back." Loki told him.

Once Loki was out of ear shot Natasha spoke, "If that was only part of the story then I don't want to know the full story. I see why he was so angry in the beginning." Natasha said.

“See? And you guys thought I was lying.” 

“Tony, I think with your track record, we have more than enough reason not to trust most of the stuff you say.” 

The inventor frowned at Steve’s words and took another bite from his apple. He wasn’t really that bad, was he? Tony rolled his eyes and sat at the island. 

“Does Thor already know?” 

“Yeah, he found out a while ago. It took me a long time, but I finally convinced Loki to tell Point Break the truth about that. He took it okay I guess.” 

“It would explain why he’s so much clingier with Loki though.” Pepper sighed out a bit, still feeling as if she’d tread where she shouldn’t have. 

Loki tickled Remus' belly as he wrapped him up. "There now let’s get back to the others. Your daddy hates sharing you so he's gonna wanna hold you."

"You know I think I understand him way more now that that's said." Natasha said.

Loki walked into the room once again pale and green eyed. Remus had turned back as well. 

"Now who's hungry?"

“Clingy is definitely one word for it.” Tony shuddered a bit. Trying to get Thor to understand that Tony and Loki were in a serious relationship had been a struggle that Tony was glad was finally over. 

“You don’t have to cook Babe. I’ll just order some pizza or something.” 

“Tony, how often have you been eating pizza?” A strict tone came into Pepper’s voice as she spoke, and she looked at Tony in scolding. The inventor thought for a moment then nodded. 

“You’re right, I’ll get Chinese instead.” 

“Tony.” Pepper eyed the man sternly. She knew Loki had put Tony in check, especially when it came to his health, but it was times like these that Tony took advantage of the moment to slip back into old habits. Eating take-out being one of those many habits. 

"No I already made dinner. I made more than enough for everyone to eat." Loki commented as he set Remus in his basket.

"See Loki already cooked." Pepper pointed out.

"Eat now?" Fenrir looked up hopeful.

"Yes get to the table." Loki kissed the boys head.

Toki giggled and ran to the table and took his seat. He was hungry, especially since he was going through something of a growth spurt. 

“It smells really good Loki, what is it?” Pepper got a whiff of the food and felt her stomach rumble. It smelled oddly enticing. Steve walked over as well and took a deep breath, a little smile on his face. 

“It does smell delicious.”

“Of course it does, my husband made it.” Tony smiled triumphantly and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“He only cooks because you’re no good at it Tony.” Pepper chuckled at her own words and even made Natasha giggle. 

"Stop picking at my husband. He cooks very well when he wants too and I for one love your cooking." Loki kissed Tony's cheek. "Clam chowder. Thought I'd do something different." Loki smiled.

Pepper went to help Loki dish out dinner. 

"Anthony, can you get Fenrir's dinner out of the oven?" 

Tony smiled at Loki and nodded before going and getting Fenrir’s food; fresh roast. 

“Lucky kid.” Tony pouted a bit as he got the food out and served it for his step-son. It had been a good while since he’d had a meal consisting mostly of meat, lately it was healthy food. But he did it out of love for Loki, or something like that. 

“Toki seems to like it. Hey, is it just me, or does he look different?” Steve took a moment to really look at Toki. He looked pinker than the last time Steve had seen him.

“Yeah, I think his genes are just leveling out. He won’t go completely normal, but close enough.” Tony looked at his son, and watched as he chowed down on the clam chowder. It was one of his favorite meals as of late. 

Pepper was sitting next to Fenrir watching him dig in when she took the plate from him. 

"Loki it's not done it's still raw in the middle. Most of it is raw." Pepper showed it to him.

"I know Ms. Potts that's how he eats it. He doesn't like it otherwise." Loki explained. Loki put out the last bowl and took his seat. He'd slipped a bit of meat into Tony's bowl while he was still in the kitchen.

Fenrir licked his lips and began to eat his meal. Toki licked his lips as he finished his soup and he picked up his plate from the table. 

“It was good Papa!”

“His English is getting pretty good.” 

“Yeah, Bruce comes over in the afternoons to teach him to read and write. He still has that weird sound to his voice though.” Tony served himself some juice and sipped his drink. Lately Loki had begun to limit his coffee intake, which was fine, really. As long as he could drink it for work he was fine. 

“Oh, that weird metallic noise?”

“Yeah, that one. I wonder if he’ll grow out of it.” The strange sound in Toki’s voice hadn’t changed at all, even though his body had. It was still evident, and there was even a hint of an accent when he spoke.

"It is." Loki smiled. Loki got up took Toki's bowl. "Do you want some more?"

"Yes please." Toki followed Loki into the kitchen.

"You know this side of Loki is different but I know he can still intimidate anyone." Natasha confessed.

"Thank you for the compliment."

Tony nodded, choosing to agree in simple silence. He’d seen more than enough of Loki to know the god was still as terrifying as ever, though now it was subtle. He kept that side of himself put away for special occasions; intimidating SHIELD members or getting his way in arguments. Now that Tony really thought about it, there was still that one side no one had seen of Loki’s, and it was the side that Tony fell in love with. His quiet, weak side, the part of Loki that let go of pride and wore its emotions on its sleeves. He loved being able to hold Loki that way, and let him let go of his sorrows. He thought about the day he finally screwed up the courage to ask Loki to date him, and how the god almost said no. But something in Tony’s words must have struck him, because he changed his mind suddenly and said yes. 

“Tony?” Pepper’s voice snapped Tony out of his thoughts and he blinked. 

“What?” 

Loki smiled "Reminiscing over sentimental things?" Loki asked with a smile.

"He really is. I've seen that look when he starts day dreaming about everything." Natasha laughed.

"Hey I daydream too." Steve stated.

Loki leaned over to his husband giving him a kiss.

A big grin split the inventor’s face and he returned the kiss. 

“Hey, let me think about my husband all right?”

Pepper giggled at Tony’s request and shook her head. Her friend certainly was strange. Steve chuckled a bit then kissed the back of Pepper’s hand softly. 

“Soon we’ll have something like that.” 

The red head blushed a bit and her smile grew as she nodded. Her eyes shown with pure happiness.


	58. Chapter 58

“Hey you two, no fondue out here.” 

“Stark!” Steve barked at Tony and blushed beet red at the comment. He was easing into the idea of not having to wait forever before he could hold Pepper’s hand, but it was clearly still something that caused him some apprehension. 

"Seriously just get married already." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to be jealous agent Romanoff." Loki told her.

"I'm not jealous." Natasha defended herself.

"Yes you are. I see that in your eyes. I saw it when came back early on during my pregnancy. It had nothing to do with agent Coulson you were jealous that someone else was happy in a couple. There's no shame in wanting someone to share your secrets with." Loki told her.

Natasha huffed.

Everyone else was speechless. They simply stared from Loki to Natasha and back, waiting for something to happen, but it didn’t. Instead the agent sat tall and nibbled on her lip, as if holding something back before she stood. 

“I should be going. It was good to see you.” The red head bowed her head a bit and left without another word. 

“You really think she was just jealous?” Pepper finally spoke after a moment and looked at Loki. 

“Well, she did break up with Barton. Maybe she wants to be with him?”

“Who knows?” Tony sighed out as he spoke and looked at Steve and Pepper. “All I know for sure is that we’re all happy, and if she isn’t, it’s because she’s choosing not to be. Everybody’s seen the looks Barton gives her.” 

"See you all answered your own question. Agent Romanoff wasn't happy and she took her anger out on everyone especially Anthony and myself." Loki pointed out  
Remus started to fuss inside his basket and Fenrir covered his nose.

"I know what that look means." Steve chuckled.

Loki picked Remus out of his basket and handed him over to Tony. 

"Have fun."

Tony’s mouth hung open as he stared at Loki before looking at his son. Whatever was in his diaper smelled rancid. 

“You’re my son all right.” Tony took the baby into the other room to change his diaper. Minus a few details, being a father really was great. Changing diapers however, was one thing he wouldn’t miss anytime soon. 

Pepper laughed at the look on Tony’s face and shook her head. In all the time she’d known Tony, she never would have guessed that she would see him like this; a father and husband, responsible and focused. It was pretty hard to believe, even seeing it. 

Remus didn't make it completely easy on Tony as he wriggled around as the man tried to dress him once again.

"So Loki I forgot to ask, what were all the measurements of Remus when he was born?" Pepper asked.

"Measurements?" Loki was confused. Why would you measure a baby?

"You don't measure and weight the baby when it's born in Asgard?"

Loki shook his head. "We see no point as long as the baby is alive with a good pair of lungs and a strong heart. Some children are born smaller than others but they gain size very quickly." Loki explained.

This was a bit surprising to Pepper. 

“I guess you have a point there. But Tony didn’t ask you about it?” 

“Agh!” 

A loud yelp came from the room down the hall and both Steve and Pepper giggled. Genius he may be, but nothing grossed Tony out more than dirty manual labor. And what could be dirtier than changing a diaper? Sometime later the playboy emerged with a new shirt on and fresh clothes on his son. 

“Tony you act like Loki didn’t teach you how to do this already.”

“Shut up Pepper! If he’d held still this wouldn’t have been a problem. And stop laughing!” Tony sat down with a frown, but kept his son comfortable in his arms. 

Remus suckled on his fingers and made cooing noises, completely oblivious to everything else. 

"Anthony, it couldn't have been that bad now. Come on he's a baby.” Loki stated, shaking his head.

Loki smiled. "Is strawberry cheesecake alright for desert, because I didn't make anything else.” Loki stated as he cleared away the rest of the dishes.

"Hey Loki I have a question for you because I’ve heard Fenrir speaking what I guess would be Norse? Will you teach it to Remus?" Steve asked.

"But of course."

Tony huffed out a breath. He was new at this; of course it was that bad. But just one look at his son and Tony would forget everything that made him upset. He wiggled his fingers at his son then looked at Loki. 

“Oh, so now I’ll be the only one that can’t speak it.”

“I thought Loki was teaching you?” 

“Pep, I’d like to see you try and learn that language quickly.” 

The redhead rolled her eyes and looked back at Loki. 

“How are his lessons going?” 

“Blue Heart learns slow.” Fenrir chuckled a bit as he piped in. It was funny sometimes how hard it was for Tony to pick up on their native language. 

Loki started speaking to Fenrir. Upon the boys reply Loki just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Pepper and Steve both sat at the table sharing a look with each other than Tony.

Fenrir said something in Norse that made Loki laugh.

Coming back into the dining room Loki smiled as he leaned over to Tony.

"I fish you too, beloved."

Tony blushed a bit at Loki’s words and looked at him then at Fenrir. He’d trusted the boy not to tell Loki about how badly he messed up when saying things in Old Norse. 

“My tongue slipped when I was saying it, but I almost had it perfect.” Tony frowned a bit, not pleased at all by the impish grin on Loki’s face. They couldn’t blame him for trying. 

“We should get going.” Pepper wiped her lips and smiled at Loki and Tony. “It was great of you to have us by.”

“Anytime.”

Steve finished his dessert and smiled at his hosts before leaving with Pepper. Toki looked at his parents then at Fenrir before saying something in Norse and Tony lost it. 

“You know what? I’m going to invent my own language and not teach it to any of you! Then we’ll see how everyone feels!” He huffed out upset and crossed his arms. Hey, he was getting on in years, and it was proven that adults don’t soak up information the way children do. It wasn’t entirely his fault, right? 

"Good night Ms. Potts. Captain." Loki smiled.

"Don’t be so over dramatic. Time for little boys to have their baths. Now do you want to bathe the boys or Remus?" Loki asked.

He was hoping to get everyone laid down so he could have a night with his husband. It's been nearly a month and besides a few make out sessions between naps and meals they hadn't been much more intimate then that.

Tony thought it over for a moment then took Remus. 

“I’ll give him a bath. I haven’t done that in a while.” Tony cooed at his son as he carried him over to the bathroom and turned on the water in the sink. They’d had it redone to accommodate the baby, and Tony was so thankful for it. He couldn’t imagine trying to bathe something as squirmy as Remus in the larger tub. 

Toki took Loki’s hand with a grin and half dragged him to the bathroom. Ever since the very first bath Loki had given him, Toki had become nearly obsessed. He loved the feel of fresh towels and the warm water. He quickly stripped and sat next to the tub waiting. 

Fenrir just rolled his eyes. He didn't like baths as much and Toki or Remus did. They made his skin dry and that made his fur itch to great ends. "If you can get through this bath to night before bed I’ll tell you your reward." Loki smiled.

Fenrir looked up. Since Remus was born Tony and Loki both had to give a bit more attention to Toki and the baby because they were younger. When Fenrir was especially good with the baby he would get a new book or lamb instead of beef for dinner.

“All right, all right, I’ll let you enjoy the water for a while.” Tony smiled a bit as his son splashed about in the water, his eyes wide in amazement. He took baths quite often, but the fact that he always acted like it was a new experience made Tony laugh. The inventor let his son sit in the water for a little while longer before putting an ointment on his head. His grandmother had told him about this when he was younger, though his father made sure to remind him his grandmother also suggested praying every night before bed. Remus cooed and looked up at Tony as the man rubbed the ointment on his head. 

“Hey, don’t give me that look; this is supposed to help you sleep at night.” 

Toki giggled when the bathtub was finally full and he all but jumped in. He quickly rinsed himself off and reached for his sponge; it was blue with a hippo’s head on it. He covered it in soap and began scrubbing himself clean with a big smile on his face. 

Loki smiled as he finished Toki's bath and reminded Fenrir to clean behind his ears. "Don't go anywhere yet." Loki told him as the water drained from the tub he turned it back on and put some oil in the water. 

"Here his with help to keep your skin from getting dry once again." Loki explained. 

Once the baths were done he got them into their rooms dressed and ready for bed.

Toki snuggled up to his shirt and ran over into his room and dived onto the bed. He loved taking warm baths before bed; it was his favorite part of the day. 

“Papa, you read me story?” Toki looked at Loki with tired but excited eyes and held up a book. It was one of the children’s books Tony had bought for the boy. 

“There, clean and dry. Can I trust you to sleep tonight?” 

Remus yawned and curled up in Tony’s arms as his eyes began to droop shut. Tony chuckled and kissed Remus on the forehead before setting the boy down in his crib. He took a moment to watch him sleep, and an immense pride and joy spread through his chest. The inventor tucked the boy in then went over to find Loki. 

Walking into the bedroom Loki smiled. All the boys were fast asleep. Watching his husband walk into the room Loki wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him.

"It’s still fairly early and I want you." Loki whispered. He wanted to feel his husband.

Fenrir got out of the bed and went down the hall knocking on the door. 

"Papa you forgot to give me my reward." 

"We're going to Asgard for the weekend my wolf. Now back to bed."

That certainly got Tony’s blood to rush. He gave Loki a sly grin and kissed his cheek, casting a glance towards the door until Fenrir was gone. Once the boy was out of ear shot, Tony pulled Loki close, kissing him deeply. 

“I think I want you too.” Tony smiled and pulled his husband to the bed, pinning him there. He’d missed being like this the god, especially as of late. They were always so busy with the kids that they didn’t have time to get anything done. 

Loki felt his blood rush as well as he was pinned to the bed. "'Please Anthony. I've been needing this for months. I want you. Need you." Loki moaned as he writhed under the man.

Tony kissed and bit at his husband’s neck, leaving light marks on his skin. 

“How do you think I feel?” Tony could barely think straight, let alone speak without his voice shaking. Lately he hadn’t even had a chance to masturbate well, and now he was going to devour Loki. He nearly ripped the god’s clothes off before quickly disposing of his own; it wasn’t like he couldn’t buy new clothes later. Tony kissed down Loki’s chest, flicking his tongue at the god’s nipples. 

Loki moaned as Anthony went for all his weak points. Every spot that made him scream. Loki hadn't even given the time to think as he was suddenly naked under his husband. 

"Anthony please don't drag this out." Loki wanted him so badly. Needed to feel him. He hadn't felt Tony like this since his fourth month and Remus was nearly a month old now.

A little smirk curled Tony’s lips, as if he’d been given full permission to do something naughty. The inventor licked his lips and pushed two fingers into his husband, stretching him out gently. 

“Is that you begging?” He chuckled in his throat and kissed Loki feverishly. Once the god felt loose, Tony pulled out his fingers and thrust into Loki suddenly. A moan caught in his throat, and Tony held still for a moment; the sudden heat and tightness were overwhelming.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats gonna happen? Comment comment comment.

"Perhaps." Loki moaned as he felt Tony's fingers entered him. When they were suddenly pulled away and his husband entered him Loki fought the urge to scream.

He'd forgotten how big his husband actually was.

"Move now. Now. Please move." Loki begged.

Tony snapped his hips, letting out a blissful moan as he did so. He was going to lose his mind like this, and that was fine by him. Tony rocked in and out of Loki hard, his breathing heavy against his husband’s neck. 

“Loki, mmh!” His body shook and his skin tingled as Loki ran his hands across Tony’s back and dug his nails into him. 

"Anthony I'm so close. Please, I'm so close." Loki moaned as he felt his end coming over him. Loki covered his mouth as he came with a scream.

Everything went white for a moment as Tony finally came inside Loki. He thrust a few more times before his seed finally spilled out inside his husband and it felt so good he stopped breathing for a moment. His entire body shook and Tony moaned out.

“Ahn, fuck!” After a moment, his orgasm finally passed and Tony fell on top of Loki sated and happy. 

“Wow, we should do this more often.” 

"We'll have more time when we're in Asgard. The children will be well cared for with Thor and my parents." Loki smiled. 

“Mm, I can’t wait.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly, tangling his fingers in the god’s hair. His own overgrown locks fell over his shoulders. 

“Do you think I should cut my hair before we go? I look like I’m trying to be Jesus or something.” Tony had explained as much as he knew about Jesus so Loki would get the jokes he and the others tossed around. There had been one instance during which they’d called Loki Jesus for not shaving. The god grew a glorious beard which he promptly cut off, stating that it made him look barbaric. 

"I think it looks very suiting. I think you should keep it." Loki told him as he ran his fingers through it feeling sleepy. 

"Tomorrow we'll have to start packing everything up to go. In your Asgardian clothes you'll look like a right warrior."

Tony chuckled in his throat and gave Loki one last kiss on the lips before going into the bathroom. He was really starting to feel tired all of a sudden. 

“We’ll get up on time to pack, don’t worry.” Tony walked back into the room and lay down next to Loki before quickly drifting off to sleep. 

Loki smiled as he watched his husband walk away. When the man came back to bed Loki curled up next to him dragging the cover over their frames and joining him in sleep.

The next morning was cold. All things considered, it could have been even worse, but it was colder than Tony would have liked. He finished packing a few of his things before double checking his luggage. Shirts, pants, boxers, pajamas, lube, body spray. Hey, a man has to look good. Once satisfied with himself, Tony set his things aside and went over to help Toki. The boy seemed to already have his things gathered. 

“Geez, you’re ready to go. How much stuff are you taking with you?” Tony looked at all the things Toki had gotten together. There were clothes of course; including the new fur jacket Thor had gotten for the boy. And there were other things thrown in, like his crayons and sketch books. 

"This is for the baby and Fenrir. All I need is what is already waiting for me." Loki explained as he put a hat on Remus' head and smiled at the boy.

Loki waved his hand over the boy’s body using the same spell he used to cover his form to make sure Remus' red eyes were hidden.

"Best if everyone not know." He said.

Toki helped his father finish packing then ran over to his drawer and pulled out the red hat Tony had given. The inventor felt his heart flutter as he watched the boy put it on then turn to him with a smile. 

“I ready!”

“You look ready. Let’s go out your things out front.” Between the two of them they put their luggage out by the elevator. 

“Hey Babe, do you have everything?” Tony went over to his husband and smiled as he saw Loki standing there with Remus. 

“He looks ready for a snow storm.” Tony kissed the baby’s head then noticed that his eyes looked different. He furrowed his brows a bit and looked at Loki questioningly. 

“Did he do that on his own?”

"No, I did." Loki answered.

Sliding past his husband Loki went to settle Remus in his travel basket. Rubbing his nose with the baby's Remus kicked and smiled.

"Who's my handsome boy?" Loki chuckled as he caught Remus' hands in his and kissed them before kissing the boys forehead.

Tony opened his mouth to say more then simply settled for staying quiet. He knew better by now than to question Loki, especially when it came down to stuff like this. He’d already tried to convince Loki to stop hiding himself, at least while he was at home, but so far that hadn’t worked. He wasn’t expecting Loki to make this exception for Remus either. Tony sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face before simply grabbing the rest of their things and taking them up to the roof. 

“Papa, we go see grandma Frigga?” Toki looked at his parents curiously. He hadn’t spent much time with Odin, but he’d spent more than enough with Frigga. She seemed nice, and she certainly didn’t seem to care that he was part maggot. 

"Yes we're going to see her. She and your grandfather have to meet Remus. They've been waiting for quite some time to do so." Loki smiled.

Fenrir on the other hand looked a bit wary of the idea. He knew what Odin thought of him. He never met Frigga. 

"Papa he won't take us away again will he?" Fenrir asked.

Loki pulled his son close to him and hugged him tight. 

"You're not going anymore. You're mine and that means you stay by me."

Tony looked at Fenrir and felt an odd tightness in his chest. What if Odin tried something? What would he do? Would he even be able to do anything? Tony had tried to avoid thinking about that too long, and now he couldn’t stop himself. 

“If he tries anything, he’ll have to deal with me.” Tony ruffled Fenrir’s hair gently then looked at Loki, a worried gleam in his eyes. What if Odin tried to take Remus? Or Toki? Would he do such a thing? Toki looked up at his fathers then held onto Tony’s hand. 

“Papa, you okay?” 

"Loki prayed Odin would not take it upon himself to take his children from him once again. Loki barely survived it then he'd never survive it now if the man did.

"It's time we start going." Loki put on a brave face for his children.

"To the roof." He ordered watching as Toki and Fenrir started ahead of him. Loki picked up Remus as he watched Tony grab their bags.

He never liked this part of the trip. Being in Asgard he could handle, and as they were ripped through the Bifrost, he knew he’d get used to that feeling as well. But there was one thing he could never get used to, no matter the circumstances. 

“Can’t I just get a ride on something less terrifying?” Tony looked at the horse and yelped as it snorted. The animal looked bored; especially considering this was Tony’s reaction every time they visited Asgard. Toki giggled happily as he was placed on a horse with Thor, and he looked at Tony. 

“Papa, you not coming?” 

"Do you not ride man of iron?" Thor asked.

"It's not that he can't it's, how did you put it beloved? Right 'They're dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle. Why would I want something with a mind of its own bobbing about between my legs?'" Loki sited.

Leaving closer to his husband Loki whispered.

"You seem to have no problem when I do it." He smirked as he handed the basket to Tony and took it back once he was on his horse. 

"There now all settled. Come Anthony they're waiting for us."

Tony frowned at Loki and pursed his lips tight, his eyes wide. It wasn’t like these sorts of comments were anything new, but it wasn’t helping. Loki was sexy; this horse was horrifying. He’d actually had several nightmares where it trampled on him. 

“I had better get an amazing blow job by the end of this.” Tony took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before finally getting up on the horse. As usual, he clung to Loki for dear life and got ready for the trip to the palace. It was fast, as his request, but he wished it were different. He wouldn’t survive if they went any slower, but going this fast made him a nervous wreck. Next to him on another horse, Tony could hear Toki squealing happily, his arms in the air. 

“Toki hang onto your uncle!” Tony screamed as Loki kicked off the horse suddenly and his arms clenched around the god’s waist. He was going to be so sick by the time they got off. 

Fenrir was perfectly fine running alongside them in one of his smaller wolf forms. 

Loki tried to keep the ride as smooth as he could with Remus in the basket and his husband hanging on for dear life.

Once they reached the palace gate Loki smiled as Anthony jumped off.

"Here take Remus." Loki handed over the basket.

Getting off the horse himself Loki helped Toki from the horse as a footmen came to take them back to the stable.

Peeking into the basket Loki smiled.

"He fell asleep during the ride." Loki smirked.

Toki was all too happy with the ride. He clapped his hands and babbled on about how fun it was, though most of the words he said were spoken too quickly to be understood. Thor laughed at Toki’s excitement and rubbed the boy’s head. 

“I will teach you how to ride if you so wish young Toki. It seems you are much more accustomed to it than your father. Is that not so Man of Iron?”

“Is that not so Man of Iron?” Tony retorted in a mocking tone then held Remus close with a frown on his lips. It wasn’t his fault he was scared of horses, after all, everyone was afraid of something. And if he remembered correctly, Loki was still terrified of getting Bruce even remotely upset. He wouldn’t even risk doing something to make the man sigh heavily. 

Loki adjusted Fenrir's clothes as he shifted back. He spoke in Norse to the boy hoping to ease him a bit.

"You're highnesses the king and queen are waiting for you in the south corridor sitting room." The boy informed.

"Thank you." Loki took both Toki and Fenrir's hands in his as they started the walk.

Loki counted the steps and the seconds and wondered what would happen when Odin saw Remus. Would he accept that his children looked different or would he still think them monsters?

Tony sensed Loki was nervous, and with good reason. Just from what he’d been told, he wasn’t sure what to expect from Odin. It didn’t help that the man was a god either. Were it anyone else, Tony would have no problem jumping in the way for his family; this was a fight that would probably take more than an arc reactor stuck to your chest.

Toki looked up at Loki and squeezed his hang gently. He didn’t know what was going on, but he’d heard Fenrir and his father talk about it from time to time. 

They finally walked into the room where Frigga and Odin sat waiting for them. As usual, Loki’s mother was affectionate and kind. She greeted everyone with a smile and a hug, and couldn’t contain her joy when she finally saw Remus. 

“Oh he looks perfect Loki. May I hold him?” Frigga looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

Loki hugged his mother smiling at her. "Of course Mother." Loki smiled at her letting her hold Remus. 

"Loki he's absolutely beautiful." She smiled. Your eyes, Anthony's nose. He'll have your black hair." she fawned.

Loki closed his eyes in a sigh of relief.

"Loki." Odin called his youngest.

Loki opened his eyes and forced himself to face his father. 

"Take the glamour off." Odin ordered. "I will not say it again."

With a stiff move Loki removed the glamour from Remus and the green eyes turned red on him.

Tony tensed up at the tone in Odin’s voice, and he stood ready for anything. The inventor stepped closer to his husband and son, his body tense. 

“Father, is something wrong?” Thor looked at his father apprehensively. He knew Odin had taken Fenrir from Loki in the past, but didn’t want to believe there was a possible repeat of such a horrible event. Loki had completely fallen apart then. The blond watched his father then looked at Remus. What difference did it make if his eyes were red or green? What did it matter if he was a frost giant? 

“Odin?” Frigga looked at her husband questioningly, Remus still in her arms.


	60. Chapter 60

Odin looked at the child in his wife's arms. "Now he looks as he should." Odin took the child in his arms and Loki thought he would collapse any second. 

"He's a fine son. He'll be every bit as powerful as you both are." Odin told them looking between Loki and Thor.

"Loki there is not enough time to tell you how sorry I am for how I have wronged you. I made that mistake more than once and I will not make it again." Odin told him. Giving the child back to Frigga he embraced his younger son.

"I will accept Remus as a grandchild of mine as I should have done with your other children and I will do so from this day forth."

Thor and Tony both breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged nervous but happy smiles. It was a good vacation so far. Now they just needed Fury to smile again and the day would be complete. Frigga smiled at her son and husband, and her eyes glazed over with fresh tears. 

“This is cause for celebration!” 

“Point Break, I’m starting to think you just like getting drunk.” Tony groaned as Thor suddenly smacked his shoulder with a large grin on his face. 

“Come now Man of Iron, do not be so fickle! I have had special mead prepared for you, it is delicious!”

Tony popped his back into place and looked at Thor suspiciously. He’d had enough Asgardian drinks during his first visit to last him a lifetime. 

“No thank you. Loki might castrate me.”

Loki looked at his father in shock that he had been accepted, the fact that his father had apologized for everything that had been done.

Odin looked to Toki and Fenrir. Fenrir growled in the back of his throat at the one eyed man and Toki hide behind Tony.

"You have every right to be afraid and angry with me but I will not harm you." The man stated.

"Anthony, you can't drink but Valhalla knows I need one."

Thor smiled and hugged Loki close.

“That’s the spirit! Come!”

“Oh Thor, let them rest first.” Frigga tried to intervene, but she knew her words weren’t making it all the way up to Thor’s ears. He was bullheaded and set on doing things one way. And right now, he was set on getting Loki a drink. On his behalf, Tony simply stood there, his mouth hanging open.

“How come you can get drunk?”

“Papa, papa!” Toki tugged on his father’s shirt, his little eyes eager. “Can we play?” 

“No, I don’t want you making a mess or blowing things up.” Tony didn’t even want to begin to imagine what kind of trouble he would get into for breaking something that belonged to the royal family. 

"Anthony I'm not getting drunk, I was raised on it you were not." Loki told him as he picked Toki up. "You and Fenrir may play in the garden but do not and I tell you think once do not climb the trees or play in the bushes." Loki told him.

Fenrir looked at Loki and the man nodded watching as his son took off after the other.

Odin smiled as he watched the boys run off to find their way.

"Do I have to give him up so soon?" Frigga asked holding Remus.

“He’s hard to let go of huh?” Tony smiled at Frigga then looked at his son. Remus just looked around at the world, not knowing what was going on before he yawned. 

“I should get him ready for a nap.” Tony scooped his son back into his arms and was taken to a guest room some ways into the palace. Their things were already in the room and there was a crib set up for Remus near the bed. Somebody was certainly prepared for their visit. Tony rocked Remus for a little while, just watching him sleep before he set the baby down in the crib. 

“Here you are Brother. I have not forgotten what you like.” Thor smiled proudly as he handed Loki his drink before taking a large gulp of his own. 

“Were you worried earlier about what Father would say?” 

Loki drank the contents of his cup without taking a breath, feeling better as it warmed his insides and the taste of strawberries and cherries stained his tongue.

"I was. Thor, I could not bear the loss of another child if that were to be the case. I love my son as I love all my children. I don't want him to hide what he is like I do." Loki confessed to his brother.

Odin knocked on the bedroom door before entering slightly.

Tony stood by the crib and looked up when he heard the knock. He looked at the door and stood straight as Odin walked in. 

“I just put him down for a nap, so you’ll have to wait before you can hold him again.”

Thor nodded and sighed out. 

“I understand. I would not know the pain of losing a son, but I have lost you before. And that was more than enough.” Thor looked at Loki and smiled a bit before squeezing his brother’s shoulder gently. 

“But now Father has accepted your children, and apologized for his wrong doings against you. The time for such sorrows has passed.”

"I have come to speak to you. I feel I must apologize to you as well. I am to blame for my son’s walls, and insecurities. I know that even now he must hide parts of himself away from you. Tell me does he stay as he is now at all times or does he wear his natural form with pride?" Odin asked.

"I will forgive him Thor but there is still the dread and the time that I can never have back." Loki told him.

Tony bit his lips at the question. In the time he’d known Loki, he’d grown just as insecure of his Jotun form as the god himself. Tony loved when Loki could open to him and show him that side, but it was a rare and fleeting thing. 

“He usually spends all say like he is right now. There have been a few times when he’ll show me his Jotun side, but that rarely happens. He has been doing it more often though.” 

“I know Brother, and I will not ask you to simply leave all that behind. But you have a family now, and a husband. Perhaps it is time you let go of that burden and focused on what you have instead of what you lost.” It wasn’t too often that Thor had something thoughtful to say, but when he did, it was usually after a drink or two. He looked at Loki with kind eyes and smiled softly. 

Loki nodded at his brother.

Frigga smiled as her family was finally coming back together.

"For that I am sorry. Perhaps you can undo what I have done. Help him see light in the side he tries to hide for the sake of your son." Odin stated looking in the direction of Remus.

"Tell me does the child turn at all or is it just his eyes?" 

Remus slept soundly in his crib fists balled up in his blanket.

Tony glanced at his son then looked back at the Allfather. 

“He’ll turn blue sometimes, mostly when he’s cranky or when the temperature changes. I think it looks good on him personally, but that’s just me.” Tony smiled a bit at his own words. He was starting to get nervous again, though around Odin, he realized this wasn’t a new thing. The god was intimidating, as if he knew something horrible that no one else could even understand. 

“I’ll do my best to help Loki, Sir.” 

Thor finished his third drink and was starting to feel a lot more cheery than was healthy for anyone around him. 

“Tell me then Brother, is my nephew also blue like a Jotun?” Thor looked at Loki with a smile and waved for another drink. 

"Do not fear me Man of Iron. I will not fault the child in anyway nor you or my son. He is a fine child and you are doing a well job." Odin told him.

"He turns when he's extremely upset or in the temperature changes. If it's too hot he'll turn to his Jotun form to cool himself off." Loki explained. 

He declined the second drink as he went to find his husband.

Odin looked at Tony one last time before nodding at him and leaving.

“Brother, have another drink!” Thor shouted after Loki then settled for helping himself. 

Back in the room, Tony thought over what Odin had asked him to do. How was he supposed to help Loki feel better about his Jotun form? He’d been trying ever since they started dating, but it didn’t seem to help. Though he was a little happy that Loki would turn to his Jotun form more often now. Tony sighed out and watched Remus sleep, smiling to himself when the baby began to turn blue. Time to move the blanket. Tony pulled the quilt to the side and Remus’s skin began to fade back into its milky tan. 

Loki slipped into the room and leaned against the door. Sinking to the floor Loki let go of the strain and revealed his Jotun form to the room that contained his newborn and husband.

Tony smiled as he saw Loki reveal himself and he walked over to his husband. He did his best to ignore the icy chill that came off Loki’s skin, and he leaned close to his husband. 

“I don’t know why you go through so much trouble hiding this side of yourself. I like it.” Tony chuckled and looked into his husband’s ruby eyes.

"You may say so but I'm still the dirty secret of Asgard. Do you know what would happen if they knew a Jotun had been under their noses the entire time?" Loki asked as he hugged Tony back. Pulling back a little Loki kissed his husband softly at first hoping not to burn him.

Tony bit back a light moan as he felt Loki’s lips against his own. He’d never kissed him in his Jotun form, and it hurt just a bit, but not nearly as bad as he thought it would. The apples must have had an effect on his resistance as well. Tony kissed Loki back then looked at him and shrugged. 

“I’m starting to think you’re the only one that freaks out about that. Everyone just wants to see you happy Loki. I do, your parents do, your brother, and especially your sons. How are our kids supposed to be proud when you hide yourself?” Tony remembered the conversation they’d had with Toki, and how hard they’d tried to convince him to take the serum that would repair his genes. Yet the boy stood his ground, refusing to take it. Loki could use some of that same stubbornness right now. 

"We’ve been over this: they're children and they will learn from my mistakes." Loki told him. Loki pulled away from his husband and went over to the bed to sit down still in his Jotun form. Peaking in on his son he smiled as he watched the infant sleep.

Tony stayed where he was for a moment with a light frown on his face. What hadn’t he tried already? He ran his fingers through his hair and decided to just let it happen. This wasn’t something he could fix overnight. The inventor stood and watched his husband, his eyes scanning him over before he walked over to Loki and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He was cold, and Loki’s lips seemed to cut Tony’s, but he didn’t mind. The feeling faded after a while anyway. 

“Well I love you, even if you don’t like this side of yourself.” Tony grinned and kissed Loki again. 

Loki kissed back as he felt himself fall back on the bed. Pushing Tony away from him he got up and grabbed one of the apples from the bowl on the table and put it in front of his husband's face.

"Eat it before I do anymore damage to you in this form." Loki told him. He didn't want to be in this form if it would cause his husband harm. Loki took control over his magic and started to change back to his usual green eyed pale skin self.

Tony looked at the apple then frowned when he saw Loki changing back. He bit into the apple and sighed out through his nose. 

“You know, I was trying to get you horny in your Jotun form.” Tony stared at the ceiling as he ate his apple, trying to imagine what horny Jotun Loki would be like. Colder, that much was obvious. Tony quickly finished his apple and pulled Loki onto the bed before the god could say another word. 

“Stop acting like I’m ashamed of you too.” Tony kissed Loki softly then looked into his face. “We’re married now, which means if you get to see every side of me, I get to see every side of you.” 

"Not if it’s going to hurt you Anthony. Look at yourself I've frost burned you." Loki told him. Loki knew it wasn't remotely fair that he'd seen every side of Tony and if the circumstances were right he could see every side of him in a day. Loki was like an iceberg. You saw 10 percent of him and the other 90 was hidden behind walls, and layers he used to protect himself.

Tony looked at Loki and ran his tongue over his teeth in agitation. 

“I get why you hide from other people but you’re supposed to trust me. I don’t pretend to be anyone other than myself when I’m around you, and you know that takes a lot out of me. Why can’t you do that? Why can’t you just trust that I’m not going to push you away?” 

He didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt like running. Just going somewhere where he wouldn’t have to think. He was in Asgard though, so his options of places to go were limited. Tony looked at his husband for a moment then simply got off the bed and walked out of the room. What was so horrible that the god had to hide it from Tony, his own husband? 

Loki wanted to stop him but didn't know what to tell him to make him stay. Sitting on the bed Loki buried his face in his hands and fought to keep his tears to himself.


	61. Chapter 61

Remus started to fuss in his crib. Loki reached in, picking the child up guessing that the shift in moods had upset him as he went back to sleep in a matter of seconds.

Tony went out into what looked like massive gardens. He didn’t know Asgard very well, but he didn’t go far out enough to get lost anyway. He sighed out as he got outside and looked out over the city below. 

‘Am I pushing him too much…?’ Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face. He was starting to act ridiculous, getting so caught up in his own thoughts. He was reading things into their relationship that just weren’t there. Why wouldn’t Loki trust him? Maybe he was just overthinking it. That had to be it. 

“Blue heart!” 

Tony didn’t even get the chance to turn around when Fenrir suddenly tackled him into the ground. Toki was next, though he was thankfully much lighter. Both boys began to wrestle with Tony on the ground, their clothes quickly enough getting stained. 

“Boys, boys! You’ll break your father!” Frigga walked over laughing and managed to get Fenrir and Toki off of Tony. 

Frigga smiled as the boys listened and got off of Tony.

"Come on!" One of the other children called toward them. Fenrir and Toki took off in the direction of their new friends to go and play with them.

"You seem lost in thought." Frigga stated. "Is there anything you wish to ask or know?" Frigga asked him. She wanted to be every bit as helpful as she could.

Tony groaned and got off the ground slowly, hissing as he popped his back into place again. Between his sons and Thor, he wasn’t going to last very long. Tony rubbed at his neck then looked at Frigga before smiling. 

“Me? No, I was just looking around. Trying to figure out how much it would cost me to have a garden this big.” Tony chuckled a bit, though there was still apprehension in his eyes. Over the course of his life, he’d gotten quite good at lying. If he could convince himself nothing was wrong, then it usually just went away. 

"That was almost convincing but you forget who my son is. I know the ways around it. Tell me now Anthony what bothers you?" Frigga picked an apple from the tree and gave it to her son-in-law.

"The more you eat the less you'll feel the blunt of Thor's hugs and pats and the boys tackles." she linked her arm with his and started to walk through the garden.

Tony sighed out heavily. He didn’t really think his lies would stand a chance against Loki’s talent, but it was worth a try. 

“It just feels like after everything we’ve been through together, he still doesn’t trust me like I trust him. I know he’s been through a lot but…” Tony trailed off and looked away. 

This wasn’t like him, getting so stuck on something like this but it bothered him. Tony didn’t want his husband to feel the need to protect himself around him. They were married now. 

"I know it may seem that way but Loki will one day be comfortable with himself. Had you watched him grow up and seen the pain he went through you would know why he's so guarded. Don't give up on him Anthony. He's trying and old habits die hard. He has a fragile heart and over thinks things about himself." Frigga explained.

"Compromise with him. Make him a deal but do not give up on him." She said.

"He loves you dearly. I've seen that. There are thing he lets you get away with that he will not even let Thor get away with. I know you've waited this long but wait a while longer for him.”

Tony looked at Frigga and nodded. She really was right. Even just over the past year Loki had changed so much. When they had first started dating, Loki wouldn’t talk much and when he did, it was either lies or riddles. After Tony saw Loki’s Jotun form, things changed even more. The god became more guarded and watched how he used his magic as if he were hiding something terrible. They’d come a long way already. 

“I’m not going to leave him. I’m too stupid and stubborn to give up now. But thank you.” Tony smiled at Frigga and felt a bit better. He took the apple the goddess had handed him and took a bite from it quietly. 

Frigga smiled at him. 

"Go to him soon." She left Tony standing by the entrance into the place as she went off on her own.

Loki had splashed cold water on his face to hide the fact that he had cried. Looking at himself he wanted nothing more than to smash the mirror as he felt the urge to let tears fall again come over him. Splashing his face again it was the sixth time.

Tony was panting by the time he got back to the room after having jogged all the way back. He really needed to get in better shape, but he could worry about that later. 

“Hey Sexy, are you in here?” Tony called out as he walked into the room and smiled at Remus. He then made his way into the bathroom and felt a pang of guilt when he saw Loki’s face. His eyes looked a bit red, though he knew the god was ready with a million and one reasons as to why that was. Tony didn’t let Loki speak as he suddenly pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He held the god to his chest and hugged him tight. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I’ll let you open up to me when you’re ready.” Tony kissed Loki again and kept him in a tight embrace. 

Loki kissed his husband back and returned the embrace.

"I'll try harder." Loki promised, "Starting now." Loki let his skin change again as he stayed in Anthony's arms. He was doing everything in his will power not to pull away from him; he didn't want Anthony to get frost burned.

It was cold, and a lot more of a shock than Tony had expected, but he didn’t pull away. He wrapped his arms around Loki tighter and kissed his neck softly, ignoring the icy bite against his lips. 

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?” Tony chuckled a bit and kept his husband close. They stayed that way for a good while before Loki pulled back just enough for another kiss. A light frost began to cover the mirror and floor in the bathroom, and soon Tony could see every breath he took. 

"This is what you want?" Loki asked. He stood there before him. "When will you stop being so stubborn and see that this form hurts you?" Loki told him as he ran a finger over the man's lips.

“Are you seriously asking me to stop being stubborn?” Tony looked at his husband, clearly amused by the statement. That was actually pretty funny. Tony kissed the tips of Loki’s fingers before holding his hand over his chest. 

“I really don’t care that it feels really cold when I touch you like this. I’m not married to you because of the disguise you use all the time; I’m married to you because I love all of you. That includes you as a Jotun.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek softly and smiled at him with a cheeky gleam in his eyes. 

“You’re all I’ll ever want Loki.”

Loki smiled as captured Tony's lips once again.

"I wouldn't want you to stop being stubborn. Who else would I argue with over colors for the rooms?" Loki laughed. He pushed his hands up his husband’s shirt trialing his fingers over the skin there. "I love you too Anthony."

Tony moaned in his throat and returned the kiss, not bothering to hide the shudder that ran through him. Loki’s hands were like ice against his skin, but the feeling was starting to die away. 

“I love you more Reindeer Games.” Tony smiled back Loki and pushed him onto the bed. He kissed along Loki’s neck softly, careful not to linger too long lest his lips stick to the god’s skin. He was about to pull up Loki’s shirt when he suddenly stopped. 

“Wait, you won’t freeze my dick off will you?” Tony looked at Loki and waited for just a moment. If they wanted more kids later, he couldn’t afford to have a frozen, useless penis.

"You've eaten a few apples today you'll be fine." Loki told him as he pulled the man back on top of him. Loki could feel the blood rush through him and head south. The sudden change made him feel dizzy under his husband and it slowed his movements down.

Tony snickered at Loki’s slow movements and took advantage of this. He undid the god’s pants and tugged them down before pulling his underwear down as well. He didn’t remove them completely, but instead left the god exposed there on the bed. 

“If you say so.” Tony kissed Loki deeply and ran his hands along the god’s chest. Slowly the intense cold was dying into more of a chill as Tony got used to it until he could kiss his husband without feeling a burn. 

 

Loki's brain started to catch up with what was happening around them. "We’ll have to hurry this along Anthony we do have dinner to get too soon." Loki smiled.

Tony scoffed and pouted at Loki then kissed him again. 

“You just don’t want me to tease you.” Tony pulled Loki’s pants off completely and tossed them to the side before reaching for the lube in his bag. He slicked his fingers, and kissed and licked along Loki’s chest as he pushed a finger into his husband. It was cold inside him, but far warmer than Tony had anticipated. He thrust his finger in several times before adding another and loosening the god up. 

Loki bit his lip to keep from crying out remembering that their son was only sleeping a few feet away. Loki's back arched as Tony's fingers grazed his prostate.

"Anthony please. Please Anthony." Loki begged.

“Don’t be too loud now Loki.” Tony smirked at Loki before pulling his fingers out of the god and pushing into him slowly. A moan left Tony’s lips and he hummed in his throat as his body adjusted to the cold. But even then it felt amazing. He waited a moment before suddenly jerking his hips forward, and hitting Loki’s prostate hard. Tony kissed the god feverishly as he rocked in and out of him. 

Loki moaned as his lips were locked with Tony's. Pulling away he bit his lip as another moan tried to escape. 

"Harder." Loki more so ordered then begged. He wanted to enjoy this while he could.

Tony bit at Loki’s neck, shuddering at the cold sting he felt against his teeth. He gripped the god’s sharp hips and thrust into him hard, his breathing heavy with each movement. 

This was starting to make Tony feel dizzy. He could feel the vibrations of Loki’s moans and it made him want the god even more. 

Loki let out a strangled cry that sounded more like a squeak as he felt his husband rock into harder. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to stay quiet. 

Tony chuckled at the sound Loki made and licked up his neck before capturing the god’s lip in a heated kiss. He thrust his hips at a hard, steady pace, but felt himself starting to lose control as he got closer to ecstasy. The way Loki’s body clenched around him pulled another moan out of Tony. 

Loki had started a low chant of his husband's name that grew louder as the end slowly came washing over him. Loki covered his mouth with his hand as he tried to muffle out his screams.  
Tony thrust a few more times into his husband before cumming deep inside him. He moaned out Loki’s name, panting heavily as he fell on top of the god. The room felt like it was spinning as his orgasm washed away and Tony chuckled a bit before slowly pulling out of his husband. 

“And you were worried.” Tony kissed Loki smoothly, tangling his fingers in the god’s hair. 

"Yes but now we must get ready for dinner. We have half an hour left." Loki started to change back. His legs shook a bit as he tried to move and finish undressing himself to change into his armor.

"Just wait until tonight when we get back. I'll show you." Loki smiled as he reached for Remus who had woken up. 

A quick change and the baby was ready to meet the rest of the court.

Tony got dressed in some clothes that been made for him on their previous trip to Asgard and he quickly pulled back his hair. After putting on some body spray, he pinched Loki’s butt with a confident smile. 

“I can’t wait.” He chuckled and they headed over to the dining hall. 

Frigga had seen to Fenrir and Toki and had the two dressed for the occasion. Loki held Remus in his arms a fixed glare on his face for anyone who dare question his children.

"A child has been born to the union of my son and his husband, a boy who shall be known henceforth as Remus Lokison."

Odin announced as they entered the room. The warrior's three and Sif looked on their thoughts running wild.

Tony glanced around the room as he stood by Loki. He wasn’t expecting it to be so quiet. The only ones who looked happy about the announcement were Thor and Frigga, but that went without saying. There were Fenrir and Toki of course, but Toki didn’t understand what was going on. 

“To my brother Loki, and his husband Anthony Stark,” Thor finally broke the silence as he raised his glass with a smile. “May your son Remus be happy and healthy, and every bit as proud and strong as you both!” 

It seemed to be more out of habit, but the warriors three and lady Sif applauded at Thor’s words. 

As they walked past them Loki watched the three and Sif from the corner of his eye. He'd heard what they said about him every now again. That anyone to love him was doomed. 

That anyone who fell for him had to be under a spell and that it wasn't willing.

Loki gave Remus over to Frigga who didn't seem to want to give the boy up.


	62. Chapter 62

Tony smiled at Frigga’s willingness to take Remus back into her arms and glanced at Loki. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He looked at his husband worried and held Loki’s hand in his own. 

“Man of Iron, tell us again how it is you came to fall in love with Loki.” Sif spoke up, her sharp, dominating eyes fixed on the couple. Yet she smiled sweetly, as if hiding something in her words. Fandral took a sip of his drink and spoke up as well. 

“Yes, tell us the story!”

Tony looked at the warriors before looking back at Loki for a moment.

“It’s a pretty weird story.” 

“Well, you are now wed to a god Man of Iron and the god of Mischief no less. Come, tell us your story.”

Loki glared at them. Hogan kept his mouth shut and Valstagg was too busy feeding his fast already. Loki was more than tempted to show them exactly what he learned in Midgard.

"Loki, contain yourself." Frigga put her grandson in his father's arms. 

Loki felt most of his anger drain from him. Loki couldn't even reach for the few blades he kept in his boots. Remus looked up at Loki and Loki's tension eased a bit more.

"Please tell us the tale Man of Iron we're curious to know as to how you came to be with Loki." Fandral smiled.

Tony sighed a bit and tried to put all the events in order. Should he start when Loki threw him out the window or when Loki hung from the roof of Stark tower? Tony licked his lips then sipped his drink. It was going to be a long story. 

“Well boys and girls, while Loki was in SHIELD custody he was powerless, so I was in charge of keeping an eye on him and making sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Which, as you can imagine, isn’t easy when he knows how to rewire everything in your house.” Tony added as bit of a side note, knowing Loki would catch his drift. There were still times when Loki would reprogram JARVIS if he felt Tony wasn’t paying enough attention to him or the boys. “But after a while and a lot of jokes, he started changing. I don’t know if you all believe in depression here, but he got it pretty bad. So I tried to help him get over it. And then there’s a bunch of stuff in between that and now but total that I got through to him and we started dating.” 

“Even after Loki had regained his powers? You did not fear for your life or the safety of Midgard?” Sif raised a brow at Tony questioningly, and he was really starting to hate the tone in her voice. Just what was she trying to get at? Tony looked at the woman dead in the eyes, and stood tall. 

“No, I didn’t. Because then and now I trust him with my life, which is more than I can say for even some of my closes friends.”

Thor smiled at Loki knowing that his brother was well cared for and in good hands. He knew his brother was the happiest he'd been in a very long time.

"So the trickster has finally been tamed." Fandral smirked.

Loki fixed a glare on him that was rarely seen anymore. One filled with every bit of cold hate he ever had like the night he went to visit Pauler for what she'd done to Toki.

"Mind who you speak to." Odin spoke. "My son is not some wild creature and you will do well to remember who you address in such a manner. He is still your prince first and foremost."

Tony looked at Fandral and was about ready to jump over the table and punch his face in. He wasn’t sure how much he could do without his suit, but give him two minutes and he could find out. 

“I apologize, Allfather.” Fandral looked towards Odin but kept his gaze averted as he spoke. He and Sif glanced at each other then looked at Loki and Tony, a little smirk in their eyes. 

“Do you have a problem with my choice in spouse?” 

“None whatsoever Man of Iron. We were simply curious as to…”

Tony cut the woman off with his own frown, which, though not as hateful as Loki’s, got the point across. Sir shut her mouth at the look on Tony’s face and held herself ready. 

“Because if any of you do then I have no problem whatsoever in rearranging your face.” 

“Please friends, let us not argue!” Thor stood suddenly, not wanting a fight to break out. Firstly because he knew it would be disastrous, but also because he didn’t want to risk having to shove his hammer into any of the warriors or lady Sif. He hadn’t stood up for Loki like he should have in the past, and he wasn’t going to let that happen again. He looked at his friends in warning before sitting down again. 

“This dinner is for my nephew, and I ask that you all remember that.” 

With the almost crisis averted Frigga took Remus back so her husband could hold him. She'd never seen him melt like that. Not since Thor's birth.

"Meanies." Toki said. 

Loki burst into a fit of laughter and smiled at his son. 

"Mind your manners Toki."

Fenrir hugged his brother with a grin and whispered something in his ear that made Toki laugh.

"Well Father, do you think you can handle it?" Loki asked.

Odin chuckled at Toki’s remark as he held Remus and he sighed. The old god ran a finger across his grandson’s head then looked at Loki. 

“I certainly hope I can.” 

Tony smiled at Toki and hugged him tight. 

“Good boy.” 

Sif and Fandral exchanged flabbergasted looks before going silent. They’d never been insulted by a child. Toki was quite pleased with himself as well, though some of what everyone was saying didn’t make much sense to him. He didn’t know too much about Loki after all.

“Papa, I make this for you.” Toki suddenly remembered something and he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his father. 

Even Thor smiled at the child.

Loki took the paper and kissed his child on the head with a smile. "Thank you." Loki opened it and showed Tony the paper and laughed. It was a little drawing of their family with Tony and Loki both holding Remus.

Tony chuckled at the drawing then planted a kiss on Toki’s head. The boy smiled wide, happy with himself for making his parents smile. 

“He even drew my arc reactor in there.”

“You are quite talented young Toki. Perhaps you could draw me some day.” Thor smiled at his nephew, and Toki hid his face in Tony’s arm. 

“Oh come on Toki, he isn’t that scary; only when he’s drunk.” Both men laughed and shared a drink before Tony accidentally grabbed the wrong goblet. It looked so much like the others, save for the content inside, and Tony didn’t realize it wasn’t his until he’d taken a large drink of it already. 

“Oh shit.” The room started spinning and big, stupid grin plastered itself on his face. Thor reciprocated and both men grabbed another goblet and spoke up in unison. 

“Another!”

Loki rolled his eyes at his husband. “If he wakes up at any point tonight because of your silliness you're taking care of him." Loki stated. 

"Oh Loki." Frigga chuckled.

"Daddy's silly." Toki laughed. 

Loki cast a look in the direction of his father and Remus and watched for a moment. He saw the hard, stern look was gone that the lines of his father's face had lessened and there was a glint of pure joy and pride in his eye.

Loki raised his goblet "To Family."

“To family!” Tony and Thor raised their drinks together and laughed. 

Toki laughed at his father’s behavior. He hadn’t seen Tony drunk before, so it was something quite amusing to watch. Tony and Thor talked about nothing in particular and then started taking turns bragging about who loved Loki the most. 

“It is obvious I love him more, Anthony Stark. I am his brother!”

“But not by blood! See, I Love him more because he cooks like a professional. You know he can make the most amazing lasagna I’ve ever tasted.”

“Nonsense! I love him more because he used to comfort me when I wept!” Thor said this proudly and stuck out his chest before he and Tony burst out laughing. It was more than Sif was willing to watch. The woman rolled her eyes and sipped her drink then stood from the table. 

“Allfather, my lady Frigga, I hope you will excuse me for the evening.” Sif looked at Odin and Frigga then shot a quick glare at Loki. “I am feeling unwell.” With that, she left the dining hall. 

Odin didn't even grace the woman with a look as he played with his grandson. "By all means. Anyone else?" He asked looking to the other warriors. He knew very well she felt perfectly fine.

"I’m not in this." Loki stated as he moved to play with his sons. "Why can you two not love me both equally? The relationship of a brother and the relationship of a husband are two different things."

Tony and Thor paused for a moment and looked at Loki then exchanged challenging pouts at each other. 

“I still love him more. See, we can actually have sex.” Tony grinned triumphantly and Thor was about to speak when a plate flew across the table and into Tony’s face, knocking the man over. Thor jumped slightly and looked at Loki pale faced. 

“Brother?”

Toki had his little mouth covered and he looked up at Loki. 

“Papa, you mad?” 

“Loki really!” Frigga went over to Tony and blinked surprised to see the man was actually okay. He lay on the floor laughing and slowly got up onto his seat. 

“I think that means I’m supposed to stop drinking.” 

"Don't you dare throw anything else."

"Come on then." Odin got up with Remus and stood. Loki stopped a look of fear washing over him. Loki saw his father walking away with all three of his children all at once.

"Loki there is nothing to fear. I think it best we get Remus out of the fray before something happens to him.” His mother assured him with a gentle touch.

Loki eased a bit more.

“Come Man of Iron, I will give you antidote for this mead before it kills you.” Thor smiled and hauled Tony up easily. The inventor grinned and looked at Thor then at Frigga. 

“I love coming here, by the way. When can I expect you over for dinner at my place?” 

Frigga chuckled at Tony’s words and shook her head as she took her seat again. 

“I will need to make arrangements with Loki, but we shall see how soon we shall go to Midgard for a visit.” 

Tony gave the queen a thumbs-up and blew Loki a kiss as he was half-carried away by Thor. 

“I love you Loki!”

Toki held Odin’s hand as they were taken back to their room down the hall. He felt nervous and looked up at the man quietly. 

“You my grandpa?”

"Please do Thor I would like to have him alive. If he's not then I'm forced to deal with the angry one." Loki told him. 

"Can't have that." Loki told him as he carried Tony away.

"Yes I'm your grandpa." Odin explained as he walked to boys to their room.

"You'll all be fine boys when you grow up. Just as strong and smart as your fathers." 

Toki smiled at Odin and nodded then ran over to put his pajamas on. The first time he’d seen Odin, it was a much shorter meeting and they didn’t speak at all. But he seemed so different now. 

Thor got Tony to the infirmary and gave him the antidote, but didn’t take any for himself; he’d be fine. 

“Anthony Stark, I must thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For making my brother so happy. Never in a thousand years did I imagine seeing Loki like this. His skin has color to it, and his eyes shine with true happiness.” Thor smiled at Tony and patted his shoulder, much more gently than he normally did. 

“I am in debt to you for all you’ve done for my brother.”

“Thanks but I don’t deserve it. If anything I should be the one thanking him for going crazy and attacking earth. I never would have met him if his life were normal here.” Tony chuckled a bit to himself then looked at Thor.


	63. Chapter 63

"Good night Toki." Odin left the boy to bed once he'd climbed in and started walking Fenrir to his room.

"Why did you take me away from Papa?" Fenrir asked.

"I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for that Fenrir. I am the All-father, I had to do what was right even though it wasn't to keep the family image." Odin told him.

"I am sorry to you, and your sister as well as your older brother."

Toki watched as the man left, and could hear his voice in the hall, though he couldn’t make out what he said. After it went silent again, Toki cuddled up under the blankets and fell asleep. 

Tony walked back over towards the dining hall completely sober now. He’d need to figure out what was in that antidote later. As he walked along, he was stopped by certain brunette and her three friends. For the life of him he couldn’t remember their names, but it didn’t matter much to him. They got on his nerves. 

“Man of Iron, we wish to speak with you.”

“I have to get back to my husband, whom I love with all my heart.”

“Please, allow us only a moment.” Fandral looked at Tony then at Hogun and Valstagg. The other looked at their friend then at Tony and waited for his reply. 

"I'll forgive you." Fenrir said. "They forgive you too. Papa won't say it cause he’s still mad but he forgives you too." 

"Thank you Little One. Now off to bed." Odin nudged the boy towards his bed. "Good night."

"Night Grandpa."

Odin looked at Remus still wide awake in his arms. "Don't think of your father as vain. It's my fault he hides what he truly is. One day he will but remind him."

Odin smiled as the child started to fall asleep as he laid him down and covered him up.

“What do you want now?”

“We simply wish for friendly conversation Man of Iron. We mean no ill will towards you.” Fandral smiled a bit as he looked at Tony before directing his gaze to Sif. The woman stood tall with her head held high as she spoke. 

“We simply wish to know the reason for which you chose Loki.”

“Why does that matter so much to you? Do you think he had to use magic to make me love him or something?”

“You would not be the first to be enchanted by him, Anthony Stark.” Hogun spoke up, his sharp eyes fixed on Tony. “He has enchanted many before you, both men and women, and he used those beings for his own purposes.”

“Whatever you think he did to me, you better stop.” Tony clenched his jaw as he looked at the four warriors before him and his eyes narrowed. “I went through hell trying to get Loki to trust me and to see that I love him. I’m not going to go around explaining to idiots like you what that means.”

“How can you be so sure he loves you in return?”

“In case no one here has noticed, we’re married and have a child together. I don’t know what that means to ‘gods’, but for me, that means more than enough. Now get out of my way, my husband is waiting for me.”

"Yes you should continue onto Loki while you have the free time. I’ve put the children to bed." Odin said. 

He'd heard enough from them.

Once Stark had gone Odin turned to the four.

"You will learn your places. What you knew of my son was what you helped make him into. Who he is now a reward of hard work and affection earned by someone worthy of it in Loki's standards. There is no magic holding them together. I have seen that for myself." Odin said.

"Do not speak of it anymore, do not question them and do not try to harm them or destroy what they have or you will face my wrath." Odin spoke.

Sif and the others nodded and lowered their heads to Odin. It was hard for them to even imagine Loki was truly capable of love after everything they’d seen but they couldn’t deny what they had witnessed in the dining hall. For as cold as Loki tried to behave, he was different than when they last saw him. He’d changed. 

Tony quickly went back to the dining room and smiled at his husband as he walked in. He went over and kissed Loki’s lips softly. 

“The kids are all asleep. Your dad put them all to bed.” Tony held Loki’s hand in his own with a smile. There were still so many people in the massive dining hall, but none of them seemed to mind Tony or Loki much. 

"Good then we have the rest of the night to ourselves and I think there are a few more rounds we could go." Loki smiled as he whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony shuddered at the thought and smiled at Loki. He liked where this was going already. The inventor kissed Loki’s cheek, and after they’d said good night to Frigga, they headed back to their room. Tony closed the door behind them then pulled Loki close and kissed him deeply. 

“I love you.” 

"I love you too." Loki pulled Tony towards their bedroom.

They fell onto the bed and their clothes quickly ended up on the floor. Tony wasted no time in ravishing his husband, taking his time at first to tease Loki and drive him crazy. 

When he was inside his husband, his rational melted away and left only the bare want he felt for Loki. 

Loki relished in every moment of it. Feeling Tony this close to him was the connection he craved but would gladly give it up for his husband’s life.

He wasn’t sure how many times they had sex, but when they were done, Tony was spent. He didn’t bother moving until the sun was hitting him directly in the eyes, and even then he just buried himself deeper under the blankets. The sheets smelled like him and Loki, and he smiled a bit to himself. Tony reached out, and wrapped his arms around an unusually cold waist. 

Loki had been so spent from their glorious night of love making that he couldn't be bothered to hold onto his glamour; letting his natural form come out as he snuggled closer to his husband, looking for that warmth he always offered. 

“Had the circumstances been right I guarantee you a child was fathered last night." Loki chuckled placing cold kisses to his husband's chest.

Tony chuckled in his throat and held Loki close. 

“I wouldn’t mind having another kid. If you want I can be the one that carries it.” Tony smiled at his husband and placed a kiss on the god’s forehead. He felt so comfortable there with Loki, he didn’t want to move out of the bed at all. “Anybody ever tell you that you look pretty when you’re all blue like that?” 

In his crib Remus finally began to stir. He cooed and swatted his small arms and legs in the air then began to whimper softly. Tony sighed out and huffed out; they couldn’t stay in bed forever. 

"Anthony I told you on the outside you'll look like a woman but on the inside you won't. Once you take on the task that's it. You'll have to carry the child for nine months and I highly doubt Fury would be okay with the fact that I knocked you up because I refuse to let you go to Shield or into battle and yes you will be forced to stay out of the lab. Do you really want to give all that up for nine months?" Loki asked. Conjuring up a bottle he handed it over to his husband so he could feed their son. 

“Hmm, those sound like the same warning I gave you while you were pregnant. And if I remember correctly, you didn’t listen to me either.” Tony gave Loki a cheeky smile before getting up to go to his son. The boy was fussing more now, hungry for attention. 

“I got ya, I got ya.” Tony picked Remus up and made a face at the whiff he got. He changed the boy’s diaper before going back to the bed and lying Remus down. He gave the boy his bottle, and smiled when Remus latched on quickly. 

“Someone was hungry, huh?” Tony kissed his son’s forehead and looked at Loki. 

"What did you say that I missed? I went into battle once or else I would have lost you. Had I not done it I would be a single parent once again and Remus would not have you." Loki stated as he started looking around for their things to get washed up and dressed for the day. "Mother thinks a family portrait should be painted, leaving enough room for any other children we might have." Loki told him.

“I like the way that sounds.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “And you’re right; I’ll let you have the hook this once. But next time I tell you to stay home, you stay home.” Tony pulled the bottle away from Remus for a moment, and the baby fussed but couldn’t keep his eyes open very well. He yawned and balled his little hands into fists, a droplet of milk going down his cheek. 

“Look at him; isn’t he adorable all covered in milk like that?” Tony smiled at his son and ran his thumb across the boy’s forehead. 

"Fine then. But since I'll be ready to possibly make another happen once Remus has reached his first year." Loki smiled. Loki loved winning over his husband. He loved that his point was always seen. That Tony understood that he had lost. Loki kissed Tony’s cheek as he brushed his hair from his face. "I love you."

Tony pouted a bit and clicked his tongue, but he didn’t say anything. He’d lost and he knew it. Once Remus was finished with his bottle, Tony lay flat on his back with the boy on his chest. He patted Remus’ back gently until the boy burped twice and fell completely asleep. 

“Crap.” He hadn’t thought very far ahead. Now how was he going to move with Remus sleeping on him?

"Here let me." Loki took Remus from Tony gingerly. The boy had curled his legs and arms under his body while lying against Tony. Loki smiled as he set Remus down in his crib in the same position. 

"Anthony in my bag is a camera. Would you mind getting it for me?" Loki smiled pulling the cover over his sleeping son.

Tony nodded and went over to get the camera. He handed it to Loki and chuckled as he watched the god take pictures of their son. It was quite heartwarming to see how Loki melted over Remus. 

“He looks good in pictures huh?” Tony nudged his husband, causing one of the pictures to come out blurry. The inventor grinned wide as his husband frowned at him and moved away before Loki could hit him. 

Loki moved to finish getting dressed. Loki gave a good stretch as he went to grab a brush and started brushing his hair back. 

"Come here and I'll brush yours as well." Loki smiled. He'd grown quite fond of only long hair and would miss it on the day he finally cut it.

Tony went over and sat in front of his husband, sighing out as Loki brushed his hair. He’d grown very used to having long hair, and he especially enjoyed having Loki brush it, but it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to keep. Tony didn’t have the time to get it trimmed and try to keep it nice and neat all the time. 

“Will you still love me with short hair?” Tony smiled at his husband playfully as he asked. 

"Yes as long as you don't cut it too short. It suits you so well. And I must say a pony tail suits you very well." Loki smiled working the last of the knots for his hair and tying it back with a leather throng.

"Handsome man." Loki smiled.

Tony chuckled and stood then pulled Loki close and kissed him deeply. 

“Well thank you. I do my best to make you happy after all.” The inventor walked over to his suitcases and pulled out some fresh clothes. He quickly dressed and sprayed himself with his favorite body spray before posing for Loki. 

“What do you think?”

"Good enough to eat." Loki smiled as he pulled on his own shirt and found that Remus had finally woken up for good.

"Hello little Duke." Loki smiled pulling the boy from his crib and holding him close. 

"Come on, time for breakfast then."

Tony followed his husband to the dining hall where he found only Thor and Frigga at the table. They greeted the happy trio and Frigga was quick to reach for Remus.

“How long will you be staying with us?” Her eyes gleamed in anticipation for a long trip. Tony felt a little bad telling her they couldn’t stay long. 

“We actually can’t stay too long. Fury would kill something if I was gone more than four days.” 

“Oh, I see.” Frigga’s eyes saddened slightly, and she kissed Remus’ forehead. Just then, Odin, Fenrir and Toki burst into the hall with the boys running ahead of their grandfather. Fenrir won to the table and Toki reached a moment later panting heavily. 

"I am sorry Mother. I would love to stay a while longer as well but I have to make sure my husband remembers to feed himself." Loki chuckled. "Oh don't look like that; you know if I didn't feed you you'd forget to do so." Loki went over to Fenrir and kissed the boy on his head and did the same for Toki.


	64. Chapter 64

Tony rolled his eyes, refusing to believe it. He could feed himself just fine, though honestly, not as well as Loki. If Tony had the chance to name Loki god of anything, he’d name him the god of good cooking and food. 

“Very well, but please, be sure to come back more often.” Frigga smiled at her son and wiggled her thin fingers at Remus. “And you too, my beautiful boy.”

"I think we could come back for the winter festivals. The boys would enjoy it." Loki suggested as he sat down to start eating.

Fenrir sat up straighter. 

"Please Papa. Can we please?" He begged.

"Please." Toki gave him that puppy eyed look and knew he was going to lose. 

"That's far too long away." Frigga frowned.

"Tis true Brother." Thor stated.

"Anthony help."

“Look, we’d really love to stay longer. Trust me, the last thing I want to do right now is go back to work.” Tony sighed out as he said that last part and he looked at his new family.

“But we really can’t. Loki and I both have a lot of work to get done back home.” 

Toki and Fenrir both looked at their parents with the saddest puppy dog eyes they could muster but it wasn’t going to do much. For as much as those eyes made Tony melt, he feared what Fury would do if he stayed longer than he’d said he would. 

"You know that doesn't work on me." Loki smiled at them.

"You could leave the children for a few days and Thor can bring them back." Frigga suggested.

Loki trusted his mother and had some faith in his father. 

"I don't leave Remus alone for more than three hours you want me to leave him for a few days?" Loki questioned.

“Toki, would you mind staying here with your grandparents?” 

Toki looked up at Frigga then clung to Tony’s shirt and his face got red. He was still very tentative about being away from his parents too long. Tony chuckled and rubbed the boy’s head before looking at Frigga. 

“We’ll be back soon, I promise. Thankfully nothing new has attacked the planet in a while. I actually get to sleep now.” 

"For once." Loki agreed. Loki was actually still tired and he knew he wouldn't be getting another chance to sleep unless he took it that day."

Frigga looked at her son. 

"Stay for the rest of the day and leave tomorrow. That way both of you can get the rest you both need from raising three children." Frigga smiled.

Tony sighed out with a smile. Sleep; it was such an amazing word. The inventor thanked Frigga for letting them stay a little while longer, and told his sons to behave for a few hours. Right now, the only thing he could think about was the Asgardian bed and how it felt like heaven to sleep in. 

“If I don’t wake up in five hours, just let me keep sleeping.” Tony smiled cheekily and went back to the room, his eyes already half-way shut by the time he got there. He let his body fall heavily onto the bed, and Tony quickly fell asleep. 

Loki took the chance to sleep beside his husband. Loki knew he would be comfortable as he watched his husband sleep without a care in the world.

"How would you children like a picnic today?" Frigga asked.

"Please?"

"Oh dear." Odin shook his head.

Tony felt the bed dip slightly as Loki joined him and smiled in his sleep. He looped an arm around the god, and held him close as they lay there. 

Toki looked up at Frigga and tilted his head to the side. What was a picnic? It wasn’t until they went outside with their lunch that he got the idea, and he liked it. Toki and Fenrir help set up a quilt on the grass where they could sit, and looked at their grandmother happily. 

“We eat outside!” 

"Yes, we will." Frigga smiled.

Odin was occupied with Remus who seemed intent on grabbing his beard.

"Remy don't pull." Fenrir told his baby brother.

Loki snuggled close to his husband. 

"Another child in a year or so. Keep the ages close together so they all get along better." Loki suggested.

Tony smiled and slowly opened his eyes to look at his husband. 

“Sounds like a good idea to me. You don’t mind holding another kid for nine months?” Tony slipped his hands into the back of Loki’s shirt and ran his fingers across the god’s cool skin slowly. 

Toki giggled and munched away at his food happily. He’d have to try and get his fathers to take them out on picnics more often. He finished eating his semi-rotted apples before looking at his grandmother and smiling, his small, pointed teeth exposed. 

“I like this!”

"If I'm offering then obviously, but hopefully this won't be as hard as our first." Loki smiled. "You do know that means another bedroom?" Loki stated. He wished he could have helped with the last but he was already pregnant.

"Is everything alright Fenrir?" Frigga asked.

Toki looked at his brother and saw him picking at his food.

"Fenrir only eats raw meat."

Tony nodded and kissed Loki’s forehead. 

“I’ll just add another room then. It’s not like I can’t afford it. But I want to be there for the next one.” 

Tony smiled at his husband and held him close. He’d missed watching Remus’ birth, but was determined he’d be there for their next child. 

Toki looked at his grandmother oddly, as if it were obvious. Fenrir rarely ate anything cooked, and when he did, it was still mostly raw in the middle. Frigga put a hand to her face and nodded then smiled at her grandson. 

“I’ll get you something else.”

"If you think you can stomach it Anthony." Loki smiled. A C-Section wasn't for the faint of heart. That and Loki had performed it upon himself and that alone was enough to make anyone cringe at the thought.

"Thank you Grandma." Fenrir smiled at her.

"It's quiet alright Dear I'll keep it in mind for the next time."

Frigga pet her grandson gently then watched them both finish their lunch. Toki licked his lips with gusto and looked at his grandmother with a smile. 

“I like these apples. They don’t hurt my mouth.” 

He smiled and giggled lightly then stood and started running around through the garden. The grass their felt much cooler and softer under his feet than the grass back home. 

Tony looked at Loki slightly puzzled and propped himself up on his elbows. 

“What do you mean? I’ve seen worse? What’s so different about the way you give birth?” 

"Well technically I'm deliberately hurting myself." Loki stated.

"That and it’s the birth of a child. Between us my mother said that when Thor was born, Father, the man who has fought demons, monsters and protected the realms for centuries passed out." Loki told him.

Odin laid Remus down on the blanket and smiled at the boy tickling his round belly. He could already see what kind of warrior the boy would turn out to be a fine young man.

Remus giggled and flailed his small arms and legs around at the tickling, his eyes wide. Toki spread his arms wide, running around with a big smile on his face. He eventually tumbled to the ground and fell into a fit of laughter. 

“Be careful Toki, you’ll get yourself hurt.” 

Tony nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and sighed out. 

“Fine, fine, I won’t watch. But at least let me be in the other room while it’s going on.” The inventor tangled his fingers through Loki’s hair and smiled.

"That I will stand for it, but you are welcome to stay with me if you think you can handle it." Loki smiled.

"Now that we've gotten through one boy what would we name another?" Loki asked. He wanted at least one of his children to have an Asgardian name to bear.

Fenrir laid out in his wolf form sun bathing as Frigga scratched behind his ears while watching Toki and her husband with Remus.

Odin did notice one thing about Remus and that was the glint in his eyes. Not just a child's glint but something more. He'd be every bit as cunning as Loki with a small amount of mischief.

Toki giggled as he continued to run around before falling over again and laughing. He looked back at Odin and crawled over to Remus. 

“Grandpa, what happened to your eye?” His English was improving slightly, and lately Loki had been teaching Toki Old Norse, which he found much more fun than English. He’d often say things to Tony in Norse, and watch the man fall apart trying to translate it. 

Tony thought for a moment then shrugged. 

“I kind of wanted to name one of them Howard, but my dad would freak out if he knew I’d named one of my kids after him. He thought it was weird.” Tony chuckled a bit and looked at his husband. “Got any ideas?”

"In a great battle against the frost giants." Odin told him.

"Isn't that what Papa is?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes it is. It was in that battle that I found him and brought him here to live with us." Odin began to tell the full story.

"I was hoping to give at least one of our children an Asgardian name. Something he or she would be proud to bear." Loki told him. "I think Aksel for a boy and Astrid for a girl."

Toki blinked and scooted a bit closer, buzzing with curiosity. 

“You saved Papa? What happened?” 

Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Those both sound good. I like the way Aksel sounds.” Tony kissed Loki softly and looked into his eyes. “Are you ever going to tell the kids about your past? I mean, when you went to earth and all.” He knew it was a touchy subject, but it was best if the boys heard if from their parents and not the horror-story version other people would tell. He knew there were still plenty of people, too many, that held contempt towards Loki for his failed conquest.


	65. Chapter 65

“Fenrir knows most of it, Toki is far too young to understand completely." Loki told him. 

"Part of what your father did was out of anger and hurt. I was part of the reason because I took Fenrir and his older brother and sister away from him and that only made him angrier. He only did what he did because he was tired of being undermined and feeling like he didn't belong. He just wanted to be like everyone else." Odin explained.

Odin felt bad for not having realized sooner that Loki was just as good as Thor but in his own way.

Toki looked at Odin then at Fenrir, but didn’t know what he was talking about. Fenrir had been taken away? And what exactly had Loki done? He didn’t like not knowing things, especially when they sounded this important, but he left it at that. Toki nodded his head and went back to running around the garden with his arms outstretched. 

“Just don’t forget to tell him the story and Remus too. Nobody likes to hear it, but it’s something they deserve to know.” Tony placed a hand on Loki’s cheek and gave him a small smile. “And it’s best they hear it from you. If I tell it, I’ll make myself more amazing than I already am.”

Loki laughed "I told you to stop ego stroking." Loki laughed leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his husband's cheek.

Fenrir went to go play with Toki in the grass for a while. Growing tired of this, he laid his head in Frigga's lap letting his grandmother play with his dark hair. 

In his Aesir form Fenrir was the closest in look to Loki while Hela was a female version of her father. 

Tony chuckled and leaned over Loki. 

“I have to ego stroke, how else do you think I keep myself so happy?” The inventor returned his husband’s kiss and tangled his fingers in his black hair. The taste off Loki’s lips sent tingles through Tony and he smirked to himself.

Frigga smiled at her grandson and ran her long fingers through his hair slowly. Toki giggled as he rolled around in the grass a few times before falling into the bushes. He grumbled a bit then got up and shook the leaves out of his clothes before he caught sight of something. It looked like a stream, and the way it glimmered caught Toki’s attention. He crawled towards it, his eyes curious. 

Loki smiled as he kissed his husband back. "I love you."

Remus had fallen asleep against Odin's chest, his arms and legs curled under him like when he slept in his crib.

Frigga looked around as best she could without moving Fenrir.

"Where's Toki?" She looked back and Odin.

"I'll find him Love." Odin passed the sleeping baby off to his wife as he stood up to go and find Toki.

Tony pressed their lips together once more before checking the door very briefly. He turned back to Loki with a hopeful smile and got on top of his husband a bit more. 

“Since we’re alone.” Tony trailed off that sentence, but the look in his eyes didn’t leave room for question. 

Toki crawled further until he reached the river and he stood, mud and dirt caked into the knees of his pants and on his hands. He patted himself off a bit and walked over to the shimmering water, stopping right at the edge. It looked far more reflective than water back home and much cleaner too. Toki knelt down at the water’s edge and held out his fingers, shuddering when he felt how icy cold it was. 

Odin eased when he saw the boy by the water. "Toki come away from there, we can't have you falling in." Odin went up behind the boy picking him up. Seeing how dirty the boy had gotten, Odin put him down and knelt before him to help clan him up.

"When you learn to swim you can come to this river and play near it but for now you are too little." Odin told him remembering when Loki had managed to fall in himself.

Toki pouted slightly but nodded at his grandfather and looked back at the water. It looked so beautiful; he wondered if it was even clean enough to drink. 

“Grandpa, what is it?” The boy pointed to the river curiously and cocked his head to the side. 

"It comes from the mountains up there. That's where the strongest mages and sorcerers live. They control the magic." Odin explained.

Loki kissed his husband as he pushed his fingers through his hair. "Let’s not get started too early now."

Tony chuckled and leaned in to steal another kiss. 

“All right, fine.” The inventor got off the bed and stretched with a groan before sighing out. That was probably one of the most refreshing naps he’d ever taken. 

Toki looked at Odin then back at the river. Magic? He wondered if it could give him powers. 

“I get powers too? Like Papa?” Toki’s eyes gleamed at the thought. 

No, you won’t be able to do magic." Odin explained.

"But you'll do a different kind of magic, the magic that your daddy does. How he builds his machines." Odin explained remembering how Loki talked about it.

Loki sat up in bed and smiled as he pulled his husband close to rest his head upon him.

Toki nodded and smiled then hugged Odin around the neck. 

“Okay Grandpa.” The boy took his grandfather’s hand and they both walked over to Frigga and the Toki’s brothers. 

“Where were you two?” Frigga smiled at her husband and grandson. 

Tony smiled and let himself be pulled onto the bed. He lay there with Loki, running his fingers through his hair.

"Toki found the river that comes from the mountain."

"That's far for someone so young." Frigga told him.

"The boys did it when they were children." Odin pointed out.

"No Thor did it and dragged Loki out with him as well as the others." Frigga reminded him. 

Loki whispered something to Tony in Norse before pulling away to get out of the bed himself.

Toki looked at his grandmother then at Odin and went over to sit by Fenrir. 

“Boys! It’s good to see you out!” Thor walked over to his family, a big smile on his face and a horse behind him. Toki squealed happily and ran over to his uncle, his eyes twinkling.

“I ride, I ride!” 

“Yes, yes of course. Fenrir, would you like to come with us?”

Tony looked at Loki slightly puzzled and tried to figure out just what his husband had said. If it was what he was thinking, then this was going to be a happy night. If he was wrong then why would Loki be asking him for a pet frog? His Norse, undoubtedly, could use a lot of practice.

"You have no clue what I said do you?" Loki asked with a slight chuckle.

Fenrir shook his head and continued to lie next to Frigga.

"Is something wrong Fenrir? Are you not feeling well?" Odin asked.

Frigga told Thor to go find Loki wondering if Fenrir was just tired from all the activity of the days pervious. 

Thor came to his brother's room and knocked.

Sitting up Loki pulled on a robe and went to answer the door.

“Hey, I don’t get paid to understand what you say in Old Norse! Besides, I’m learning slowly.” Tony shrugged and looked over at the door and noticed Thor. 

“Brother, I believe there is something troubling young Fenrir. He has grown awfully quiet suddenly.” Thor looked worried for his nephew, but then again, coming from Thor, he was always worried. 

“Is he sick?” Tony stood from the bed and went over to the gardens with Loki and Thor.

“Fenrir, you okay?” Toki went over to his brother and put a hand on his head worried. 

Loki put on a tunic and pair of pants before he pulled on his boots and rushed out to the garden. Fenrir's eyes had filled in color and a fever burned under his skin. 

"Everything will be just fine." Loki told him as he picked the boy up.

Fenrir rested his head on Loki's shoulder. "Don't worry you'll feel better soon.

"We'll have to leave sooner rather than later. I'm sorry mother."

Frigga looked disappointed but she nodded. She’d be able to see Fenrir and her other grandsons again some other time. Tony walked over and touched Fenrir’s cheek. 

“You ready to go home then big guy?” 

The boy simply whimpered and nuzzled his face into Loki’s shoulder, so Tony took that as a yes. Toki looked up at his fathers and pouted ever so slightly but he went and got ready to get his things together. 

“I shall ready the horses then.” Thor nodded at Loki then went off to get their horses. Tony took a shuddering breath and shook his head. More horses. 

"Shh it'll be alright. Come on." Loki had Fenrir laid down as they started getting ready to leave. He could feel Fenrir's fever radiating off him.

Loki smiled as he tickled Remus and got him settled go back to Midgard. Looking at Tony he saw his husband pacing. "Anthony please, because you'll have to carry Remus while I take care of Fenrir during the ride."

Tony whimpered a bit but decided to brave it out for his son. Tony took a deep breath and got on, though he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy this. It was bad enough when he had to hang onto Loki, now he’d actually have to steer the horse. The inventor sat down and waited for something horrible, then slowly relaxed when the horse did nothing. 

“Well, this isn’t too bad-Ah!?” The horse suddenly took two steps forward and Tony nearly threw himself off. Toki giggled as he watched his father then got onto another horse with Thor. 

“Come young Toki, you can ride in front.” Thor put his nephew on the horse first then got on behind him. 

"Anthony please. The sooner we get beck the better." Loki told him pointing to the sleeping Fenrir in his arms. The child was restless in his sleep and very warm.

Remus had settled very well into his basket ready for the trip and he was bundled up well enough inside of his blankets.

Tony sighed out and helped Loki onto the horse then nudged it forward, whimpering as it began on a healthy trot. He tried to keep his heart steady as they kept going then cried out as Loki made it go faster. At least, it felt faster to him.


	66. Chapter 66

Toki meanwhile had his hands on the reigns of the horse he rode with Thor, his eyes gleaming excitedly. Thor chuckled and hooted as Toki made the horse take off suddenly, its hooves beating the ground hard. And as if on cue, Tony’s horse also took off. He gripped onto the reigns and felt his heart leap up into his throat. 

“Ah! Stop running!”

Loki shook his head as he made sure the horse kept going until they reached the Bifrost.

"Will you be all right from here brother?" Thor asked.

"We’ll be fine." Loki assured him. 

"Toki I need you to be very good for me and your daddy alright. Fenrir is very ill and I have to take care of him while Daddy looks after the baby okay?" Loki asked the child.

Toki looked at Loki and nodded. 

“Will Fenrir be okay?” 

Tony was still frozen as he sat there on the horse but he eventually regained feeling in his body and got off. His legs threatened to give out under him, but Tony tried to remain strong. Tony took Remus into his arms and smiled at the boy. Had he really fallen asleep during the ride? 

“I hope your trip will be safe. Would you like me to accompany you?” 

"He'll be okay." Loki assured.

"No need Thor. We'll be fine from here." Loki ran his fingers through his son's hair. 

"It hot Papa."

"I know my wolf. You’ll cool off soon enough." Loki told him.

Heimdall watched as the rest of the family went into the Bifrost. “Upon your return." He said.

Thor nodded and gave his nephews one final kiss on the foreheads before hugging Tony hard and nodded at his brother with a smile. 

“I hope you will return to us soon.” 

Toki waved at his uncle, and soon his family stepped through the portal and was whisked away. They zoomed past stars and messes of light before touching down in a whirl of smoke and clouds on the top of Stark tower. Tony, as usual, had been holding his breath during the trip, and sighed out relieved when they were on solid ground again. He took Remus and Toki inside, then went ahead and carried their things in as well while Loki took Fenrir to his room. 

Walking into Fenrir's room Loki ordered Jarvis to turn the head down and start up a cold bath.

"I'll be alright my wolf don't worry." Loki told him as he helped the boy undress for a bath.

"Do you feel sick to your stomach?"

Toki ran to his room and got his coloring books and crayons and went back to the living room.

Tony watched him with a smile then went back to rocking Remus quietly. The boy had woken up during the commotion, but needed a good nap. The inventor lay back on the couch with Remus on his chest, and soon the boy fell asleep.

“Papa, I make a drawing for Fenrir!” Toki smiled and kept doodling excitedly. He started with the outline of something like armor then slowly finished it up. It looked like a wolf-shaped Iron Man suit. 

“Very good Toki. Maybe when you’re older you can build it.” Tony smiled then carefully stood and set his son down in his crib. Remus took a shaky breath, but otherwise didn’t stir. 

“Mr. Stark, you have a call from Fury.”

“God damn it.” Tony ran his hands over his face, but answered the man anyway. “Hello?” 

“Stark, we need you down at SHIELD headquarters now.”

“Oh come on, I just got back ho-“

“Stark, I really don’t have time to argue with you. Bring your kids if you have to, but hurry.” With that, Fury hung up. 

Loki took his time helping Fenrir cool off. The rested against his chest as Loki turned blue to help the boy cool down.

"Sir, Mr. Stark is being called down to Shield it seems to be an emergency." Jarvis told him.

"Oh for the love of Valhalla." Loki huffed.

"Papa don't go. Please." Fenrir begged gripping Loki's shift.

"Shh, shh, shh I'm not going anywhere.

Tony quickly pulled on a jacket and got one for Toki as well before going over to Loki and Fenrir. 

“Babe, I need to go down to SHIELD for something. Fury didn’t say what, but I’ll probably be gone for a while. I’m going to take Toki okay. I called Pepper to come over and help you with Remus too.” Tony kissed his husband’s cheek then put a hand on Fenrir’s forehead. 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

Toki stood in the door way, his jacket zipped clear up to his mouth, leaving only his eyes visible. 

"I hope so. His fever is starting to come down but I don't know what it is that's doing this." Loki knew Fenrir was a very healthy child.

"Go before fury calls for you again. Toki's stay out of trouble."

Pepper was coming up just tony and Toki's were leaving.

Tony arrived at SHIELD not too long after Fury’s call and one of the agents took Toki to the day care center. 

“I want to thank all of you for coming here on such short notice. I know it was inconvenient, but this is important.” 

“Fury, what’s going on?” Natasha looked at the director from where she sat, her arms crossed and her voice level as always. Tony soon took a seat with his comrades and looked at Fury as well, wondering what was going on. 

“We’ve been getting some very familiar energy signals over the past couple days. Seems like we have a few Chitauri that didn’t kick the bucket like we thought.” 

“Wait, but they were all killed back during Loki’s siege.” Steve looked at Fury then at Tony, as if the inventor could offer a better explanation. 

“We thought so too, so either these things are Chitauri or there’s something with their same signature.” 

Loki had a bad feeling as he ran his fingers through Fenrir’s hair.

"How's he feeling?" Pepper asked having already checked on Remus who was still fast asleep.

"I think it's a delayed effect of the maggot incident from months before. It seems to be having a negative effect on him."

“Will he get better?” Pepper looked at Loki then at Fenrir worried. She wasn’t exactly sure what happened to Fenrir, but it didn’t look good. 

“Have we seen these things?”

“How close are they?”

“Do you know anything else about them?”

“We don’t know much for now, but we know enough. They’ve been spotted a few times around the city, but they haven’t done anything yet. We’re trying to track em down now.” 

“Fury, are they close to the tower?” Tony looked at the director, suddenly full of anxiety. He didn’t want those things anywhere his family, especially not Loki. 

"If I hope so." Loki frowned. Fenrir suddenly sat up and stumbled out of bed to rush to the bedroom. The boy barely made it as his stomach expelled its contents.

"As far as we can tell they're not near the tower but we rethink while they’re here they might go after Loki." Fury told him.

"Tony where is Loki?" Bruce asked.

Tony suddenly felt like no place was safe for his husband. He stood and grabbed his coat, heart racing. 

“He’s at the tower with Pepper. I have to go.” 

“Stark, they’re not in the city!”

“I don’t care if they’re in China! They’re on Earth, and that’s enough for me. I have to set up security and get surveillance.”

“Tony.” Bruce reached out and held his friend’s shoulder. He looked at Tony with both understanding and worry in his eyes and he squeezed his shoulder gently.

“It’s going to be okay. We already set something up, and there’s special security all over the place.”

Loki rubbed his son's back whispering to him. "It's alright."

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Pepper asked.

"A glass of water please Ms. Potts." Loki told her as he held Fenrir's hair back from his face.

Fenrir whimpered as he felt like his throat was on fire.

Remus was starting to wake up in the other room looking for his afternoon bottle.

Pepper quickly went for a glass of cool water and handed it to Loki before going for Remus. She picked the baby out of his crib and went back over to the other room. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust your security, but I can break through it in my sleep.” Tony looked at Fury seriously and finished zipping up his jacket. 

“Tony, there’s still a lot more we need to discuss. I know you’re worried, but Loki is already under our heaviest security.” Fury looked at the inventor, his good eye narrowed. “If this is the Chitauri, then we know they’re after Loki. We’ve got a plan for this.” 

Tony didn’t want to accept this. He didn’t want things to be okay because he knew things weren’t okay. He just wanted to go home and be with Loki so he could know Loki was safe. But he couldn’t leave yet. Tony sighed heavily and sat back down, his foot tapping nervously. 

Pepper saw that Remus was blue as she picked him up. Going back to the bathroom with Loki she stopped. "He's too warm right now. Remove the blanket and fix a bottle for him. While he's eating sit in Fenrir's room to help cool him down." Loki instructed.

Pepper nodded and went to do as she was told. Loki helped Fenrir drink some of the water before the cycle started again and he sat on the bedroom floor with his son.

One of the agents monitoring the scenes of where they knew the Chitauri were in the world watched as every last dot disappeared.

"Sir?" The agent stammered.

"What?" Fury huffed as he went up to see what the problem was.

"They’re all gone. They disappeared from the screens."

Tony felt his heart race again. He didn’t like this. He hated being away from Loki when something was wrong, and the Chitauri just made things worse.


	67. Chapter 67

“Fury please, just let me go home and get something set up!”

“Stark we have bigger problems right now!” The director glared at Tony then at the others. 

“And in case you’ve forgotten, everyone here has a loved one out there right now, so don’t make this about you!” 

The inventor scowled and looked away. He couldn’t take his. He just wanted to make sure Loki and his sons were all right, was that too much to ask? Fury wasn’t ignorant of his worries however. He knew the Chitauri left behind were weak at best, and thankfully few, but that didn’t make their threat any less real. 

“Look, we just need a strategy here then you can all go home. We need a more definite way to track these things.” Fury looked at the Avengers before his gaze settled on Tony. 

The inventor looked deep in thought, and judging by the crease in his brow, he’d thought of something. 

“They have a very distinct signature, right? I can hone the machines to pick up on that energy, whether they’re here or not.” 

For someone like Loki to have a chill run down his spine it could only be in fear. Getting up Loki managed to get Fenrir into bed so he could sleep for a little while. 

"Everything okay Loki?" Pepper asked.

"It's fine. I'm going to get something to eat while Fenrir's sleeping." Loki lied.

Making his way to the main room of the tower Loki stopped and stood at the front window. Something wasn't right, that much he did know. He wondered if she should send Ms. Potts and the children to Asgard where he knew they would be safe

“Sir, Mr. Stark has sent me a message. He wants me to inform you that you are not to leave the tower under any circumstances. It seems there’s been a bit of a planetary security breach.” As if reading Loki’s mind, JARVIS spoke up, though he couldn’t convey all the worry in Tony’s message. The inventor was surprised he didn’t misspell everything. 

Tony fidgeted with the tools in his hands before going back to the machines. He typed in several things and deleted other files; no one had ever seen him quiet so focused. It even surprised Bruce. The good doctor sat at some other machines, though his pace was far slower than Tony’s. He sighed after a moment and looked at the inventor. 

“Tony, relax. It’s not a permanent fix, but the stuff we have around the tower will hold off anything until you get back to fix it.” 

“Bruce, that’s really not helping right now. I’d rather there not be anything that I have to fix.” Tony pushed several other things around in the mainboard of the machine before putting it back in place and turning on a monitor. Immediately, twenty some dots appeared, all of them scattered around the city, with five clustered near the tower. 

“Tony, we have to finish with these machines.” 

“They’re at the tower Bruce, you can’t expect me to just sit here!”

Loki's fears were confirmed when he saw something he'd hoped had been killed off years ago. Rushing back to Pepper and the children he picked Fenrir up and put the boy on his feet.

"I know you don't feel well my wolf but I need you to be a good boy for me and look after your brother and Ms. Potts for me while they’re in Asgard alright?" Loki asked knowing he was slowly running out of time.

"Loki what's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"Old enemies Ms. Potts. Go to the roof stand on the intricate circle there and call for Heimdall. I need you all to be safe. You'll be well taken care of while you're there."

"Alright." Pepper took Fenrir’s hand leading the boy to the stairs as quickly as she could while holding Remus in one arm.

“I need to get back to the tower! Loki’s there and he doesn’t know what’s going on!” Tony was struggling against Steve and Bruce as he tried to get out of SHIELD and back home. 

“Stark, you have to stay calm! We know they’re after Loki, but we already have a plan in place!” Steve gripped Tony by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. 

“And don’t forget I have Pepper at the tower too.” The super soldier’s voice shook as he spoke to Tony, his eyes looking straight into Tony’s. And for a moment, Tony stopped struggling and looked back at Steve. He was right, Pepper was at the tower. How could he be so stupid and put her in danger too? Tony looked away and tried to think of something, anything to do. 

“I just want to know that he’s safe. That my kids and my friend are all safe.” Tony’s eyes glazed over with desperation as he looked at Steve. 

Pepper wasn’t sure what was going on, but she knew they had to move fast. She’d heard that scared tone of voice enough times to know it was important. She grabbed the boys and headed up to the roof like Loki had told her to. She stood in the center of the intricate circle and looked up into the sky, Heimdall’s name about to leave her lips when she heard a horrible screech. Pepper screamed when she saw the creature climbing up towards her, but it looked like there was something invisible ripping it to pieces. 

“Heimdall!” In an instant, Pepper and the boys were being pulled up through space and past stars. She couldn’t believe what was happening, and Pepper was filled with terror until they landed somewhere else. 

Loki went for his sword hoping it would come in handy. With a snap of his fingers he was dressed in his armor.

Fenrir moved slowly but moved none the less as he took Pepper's hand in his. "Grandpa and grandma will take care of until we can go back." Fenrir explained. Heimdall looked at Pepper and nodded.

"Your uncle waits for you at the gate. Once you are safe inside he will be leaving for Midgard. Whatever messages you wish him to pass on tell him."

Pepper was shaken down to her core, but she was also a professional. She took a deep breath and followed Fenrir to the massive palace in the center of the city. It was like nothing Pepper had ever seen before. No wonder Tony always wanted to visit Asgard; it was truly the home of gods. 

“You are here, good.” Thor went over to his nephews and looked them all over with worried eyes. He then looked at Pepper, and ushered the four inside. 

“Tell me, is anyone hurt?” 

“Not that I know, but I didn’t see very much. I thought those things were all dead?”

“Evidently not. Some Chitauri must have survived, though I am unsure how. My mother and father will take care of you, so please, rest.” Thor looked at his nephews again and tried to smile bravely. 

“Is there anything you wish to tell my brother or the Man of Iron?” 

Toki looked up at Thor, his eyes full of worry and something like disappointment as he spoke. 

“Tell Daddy to beat them up.”

It felt like forever before he was finally finished with the last machine. By then at least four hours had already passed, and two more Chitauri were now circling the tower. One of them had vanished from the map earlier. It seemed whatever security measures Fury took had actually worked, but they wouldn’t for long. Tony sprinted out to his car, not waiting for anyone or anything. 

“Stark wait!” Steve ran out after him, his heart pounding. “Please, keep Pepper safe.” 

“You don’t have to tell me that Rogers. Before she was dating you, she was with me, and she’s still the best friend I’ve ever had. I’m not letting those things so much as look at her.” Tony gave the soldier’s shoulder a firm squeeze before getting into his car and racing off.

Loki stood on the balcony waiting for any of the Chitauri to come for him. Loki steeled his gaze taking on a stance and cold look that was very rarely seen for the trickster anymore these days. Maybe once in a while when he had to use it to intimidate someone to get his way but this was just as cold as the look during his first siege.

The first Chitauri landed on the pad. Loki made a number of copies of himself to trick the dull creature sent to destroy him.

"Trickster will pay." The monster spat as a few more made it to the landing pad.

Everything felt like it was going too slow. Tony was sure he was going at least twenty miles over the speed limit, but he didn’t want to pry his eyes off the road. He just needed to get back before the Chitauri got their hands on Loki. By the time Tony finally got back to the tower, there were three Chitauri waiting around. They stalked the area as if trying to keep anyone from getting too close, but he wasn’t having any of that. 

“JARVIS, activate the suit and give me radio control.” 

“Of course. Activating radio control.” 

The unfeeling, visor eyes of the suit blinked to life and it blasted out its case. The suit rocketed out into the open air and Tony controlled it as smoothly as he could through the air. It zoomed down to the ground and blasted at the Chitauri, turning one into mush and sending the other two running out of the way. The suit landed next to the car and Tony got ready for a fight in record time. 

“Come on!” Tony blasted at the other Chitauri then flew up into the air. But it was like those things had been expecting this. Suddenly more of them burst out and charged towards the tower. Tony took a deep breath and started blasting, cursing as the things started climbing up the walls of the tower. 

Loki barely dodged the blade the beast swung his way. Rolling away from the creature, another one appeared behind him.

At SHIELD the others were getting into full gear to stop what seemed like a good two hundred or so Chitauri from getting to Loki and doing more damage than they were already causing.

Jumping off the edge of the roof Loki took the chance to disappear in a cloud of green smoke and find himself at the roof of another building. Loki stabbed his blade into the roof and allowed himself to turn blue as he conjured up an ice spell.

Tony blasted at another three Chitauri, but at this rate he wasn’t going to get anywhere. He left it at that and flew up to the roof to see if Loki was there. There were a few dead Chitauri, but no Loki. 

“JARVIS, scan for Loki!”

“I’ve already found him sir, he’s several blocks down on the roof of another building. The Chitauri are moving towards him fast.” 

“God damn it!” He needed a plan, a better plan that involved more tact than just shooting the damn things. He thought for a moment then decided to go to his husband. There were too many of those things to sit around thinking. Tony took off in Loki’s direction and blasted back three Chitauri as they neared the god. 

“Loki, are you okay?!”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Tony slaps Loki.

Loki hugged his husband wishing it could have been him in flesh and not his suit.

"I'm fine. The children and Ms. Potts are safe, I sent them Asgard." Loki shoved Tony away from him as a blue blast came from one of the Chitauri's guns.

"Where are the others?" Loki asked, waving his hand he froze the craft that the monster road on. 

As if to answer his question the Hulk showed up on the same roof top staring down intently at Tony.

“They’re here.” Tony felt slightly relieved now that the others had arrived. The Hulk easily took out five Chitauri and went after more. Natasha and Clint stood back-to-back and shot at any Chitauri that got too close. Steve swung his shield about hard, slicing through some Chitauri before it returned to the Avenger.

“So what’s the plan Capsickle?” Tony looked at Steve then around at the growing number of Chitauri that surrounded them. 

“We’re developing something that can kill these things, but it isn’t ready yet. We have to just hold these things back.” 

“Isn’t ready yet?!” That was a comforting thought. There was a great weapon that wasn’t ready yet. Tony blasted away another other Chitauri gathered their weapons, and suddenly took off and vanished. 

“Well…that was weird.” 

“They’re planning something. My guess is they learned something from the mistakes they made last time. We need to get to SHIELD and get ready for another attack.” Steve looked at the others and repeated his orders. Tony went over to Loki and kissed him deeply. 

“Come on, we can worry about those things somewhere safe.”

Loki pulled away from his husband. "I'm going to stay here and fight. I'm going to put a stop to something I started." Loki told the man. Loki knew his husband would protest that so he disappeared in a cloud to find himself in the streets below. The way he moved brought the large shards of ice from the streets, some hitting their mark and slowing the beasts down.

"Loki, watch your back." Clint called out to him as one of the Chitauri appeared behind him and frowned as one of them suddenly called out. Following a silent command, Loki barely dodged the blade that nearly cut straight through him.

Tony cursed and jumped down as well, not ready to leave his husband alone again. 

“Loki we don’t have time for this! I’m not saying you can’t fight, but don’t be stupid about this!” Tony blasted back another Chitauri, and the rest of the Avengers were soon down on the ground with them. The Hulk growled out and smashed a Chitauri into the ground, turning it into nothing before turning to another Chitauri. Steve’s shield flew through the air, slicing anything it touched before returning to the soldier. But while the Chitauri’s numbers were starting to go down, there were still too many. It almost seemed like they hadn’t really dented their numbers. 

“Steve, we need to drive these things away from the city!” 

“Loki, guide them out!” Steve looked at the god and kicked back another Chitauri. 

Loki nodded and took off running in one direction. If he could get them to follow him he might just have a plan. Having a genius for a husband with a very large library came in handy. Loki disappeared from view of the Chitauri and found themselves in an old warehouse somewhere still near the city. 

Dropping down to his knees Loki removed as few things from his armor and took a breath as he scattered them about the warehouse using his magic.

He was going insane at this rate. Tony watched as the Hulk, Natasha and Clint all took off after Loki and the Chitauri, but just as he was about to join them, Steve pulled him back.

“Tony, if you can build something to get rid of those things, it would really help.” 

“We don’t have time for this Steve! My husband is out there alone with those bastards!”

“I need you to calm down and stay focused.” Steve gripped Tony by the shoulders and looked right into his eyes, his face stern. “We need to kill these things or other people will die, do you understand? Now if you can make something, anything that will kill those things, do it.”

He knew he didn’t have much room to argue, but right now logic wasn’t clicking in his mind Tony just wanted Loki to be safe, that was it. The rest of the world could get conquered and sold or burned for all he cared, as long as he could save Loki. But he knew anymore arguing was pointless, especially with Steve. And the last thing he wanted was to try and fight the super soldier. 

When the first of the Chitauri came rushing into the warehouse Loki waited and watched as they started to burn from the ward he'd set up. Taking a deep breath, Loki prepared for the others that came rushing forward using what little practiced Jotun power to his advantage until the ceiling came crashing in overhead as they tried to get to him.

Loki found himself cornered and in the perfect place to set up his last resort. Whispering a spell Loki saw the first of the Chitauri start to burn in the same form the Heklas had.

Clint stopped and pulled Natasha with him as they saw the glass windows of the warehouse shatter from the heat and black smoke pour out.

The sight was horrible, and if Tony had been there, he would have no doubt exploded. Steve had sent Tony to build something, anything to kill of these last Chitauri, though it almost seemed too late. There were still so many of them swarming around, and nobody had seen what happened to Loki. Was he alive? The Avengers rushed into what was left of the warehouse, and took out the last five Chitauri that were in there. The other lay in piles of sizzling meat on the ground. 

“Loki! Loki, are you in here!?” Steve pushed his way through rubble and corpses before finding the trickster in a corner. 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

Sweat streaked down Tony’s brow as he worked. He hadn’t even bothered to get out of his suit. He didn’t have that kind of time to waste. The inventor pulled out the original energy cube from the tower and removed the small piece of the Tessaract from it. He could always make other energy cubes anyway. Tony quickly fashioned a kind of bomb that was attracted solely to the energy of the Chitauri, or so he hoped. If this didn’t work, he’d be in a hell of a lot of trouble, first and foremost for killing anything other than Chitauri, and secondly for using a piece of the Tessaract as a weapon. 

Loki felt like he was being choked by the smoke and the blast had done more damage than he thought as he felt something warm and wet on his side. Hacking hard as his lungs tried to take in much needed clean air, blood trailed from the pale lips as Loki tried to stand. Loki's vision clouded as he stumbled over to the captain.

Steve caught the god in his arms and got him outside into some fresher air. He laid the man down on the grass and looked at Clint and Natasha. 

“Hey, keep the rest of them away. I’ll try and get Loki back to the tower!”

“Hurry up! We can’t keep these things off on our own!” Natasha shot two more Chitauri and ran over to another side of the building. Clint and the Hulk went their separate ways as well and tried to keep Steve and Loki from getting anymore hurt. 

“Come on, just lean on me and I’ll get you out of here.” Steve hoisted Loki up and headed off, getting a good distance before the Chitauri caught up with them. 

“Oh damn.” The captain set Loki down again and got ready for a fight when a large blast came out from the sky and took down three Chitauri. 

“Keep your head down Cap!” Tony flew in closer and shot two more Chitauri then landed and ran over to Loki. “You let him get hurt!?”

“He knew what he was doing Tony; you have to trust him out in battle!” 

Loki watched for a moment as he forced himself to stand, opening the wound more as he used what magic he had to set the rest of the Chitauri freezing to the point. The ice caused them to shatter as he made his hand in the form of a grip.

Thor dropped down next to his brother. 

"Loki, stop this and let us handle it from here. You are wounded and your magic is nearly used up, you will hurt yourself." Thor tried to move his brother but the man was stubborn.

Tony wasn’t having this. He tore off the glove of his suit and punched Loki solidly in the jaw, his hands shaking and his heart pounding away in his chest. 

“Stop using your magic on those things and heal yourself!” 

Steve was taken aback as he looked at Tony, not daring to say a word. He doubted he’d ever seen the inventor that irate. Tony pushed Loki down and leaned him against a tree then looked into his eyes firmly. 

“I can take care of those things. Heal yourself, now.” He didn’t wait for the god to respond. Tony snapped on his helmet and replaced his glove before blasting at two more Chitauri. He was ready, at least more ready than he had been when the fight started. The inventor flew up into the air and blasted away at the Chitauri before getting them mad enough to follow him a ways. The angry mass followed the Avenger out and he landed in the middle of them. 

“All right, come on. Get closer.” If this didn’t work, he at least still had his blasters to count on. Tony unhooked something from his hip and set it down into the ground before taking off into the air. The Chitauri continued charging for a moment before an immense light flooded out, and in a moment, the Chitauri flopped over dead. Not all of them, but now their numbers were down enough to give the Avengers an advantage. It would be easy to get rid of the few stragglers now. 

Loki's brain came to a halt as his husband punched him in the face. Without a second to think he was pressed against a tree. Loki saw everything in his husband's eyes. Trying to heal himself Loki found with every effort he had no magic left to do so. Letting down the glamour didn't even give him enough magic to heal himself as he lost blood. Sinking to the ground Loki choked on the blood that came up through gritted teeth.


	69. Chapter 69

"Hey Tony." Clint called, having gotten a quick look at Loki from his perch as he shot another Chitauri.

“I don’t have time to talk right now. Can you guys finish those things off?” Tony didn’t wait for an answer. He scooped Loki up in his arms and felt like his head was spinning madly. All he could see was blood against Loki’s skin and dripping from his wounds. This was bad. The inventor took off into the air and headed back to the tower as fast as he could. He quickly set Loki down on a bed in the medical area, and began ripping off his armor to get to the wounds. 

“Don’t die on me, please.” Tony pleaded with his husband as he ravaged the cabinets before finding what he was looking for; some left over healing salve Loki had brought from Asgard. There wasn’t too much, but it would have to do for now. Tony went back and started applying it to his husband’s wounds carefully. It wasn’t until the most severe wounds started to close that Tony took a breath. 

“I’m going to try and sew up the rest of those cuts all right? So don’t move.” Fear pricked Tony’s heart as he quickly washed off his hands and got some surgical equipment ready.

It took a good hour before the rest of the Chitauri were dead and the agents from SHIELD had gotten over for a cleanup. 

Watching as another dead carcass was hauled away Natasha turned to de-Hulked Bruce. 

"Do you think Loki's gonna be alright?"

"He's got Tony, he'll be fine." Bruce assured her. In truth Bruce wasn't sure if Loki would be alright after that.

"Has anyone seen Thor?" Clint asked looking around to find that the blond had gone completely

Thor had made his way to the tower to make sure his brother and Tony were alright. Thinking to look in the medical bay first, Thor stopped outside of the room as he watched the Man of Iron try to patch up the wounds his brother had.

Tony’s hands were steady only by force of will as he finished sewing up the last wound, and he finally let out a breath. By now the major wounds had already closed up, and Loki had more color in his face. Tony cleaned the god up carefully and ran upstairs to get to the rest of the salve from Loki’s drawer. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go through his husband’s things; it was a rule they both understood without it being said but Tony figured he would be forgiven this time. He found the other jar and raced back downstairs, his heart pounding in his ears. This was a crazy way to end the day, with his husband’s blood all over his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Tony spoke softly to his husband, who kept falling in and out of consciousness. Tony quickly applied the salve to the rest of the wounds and sighed as they began to heal. 

"Will be." Loki gave Tony a weak smile as he drifted off again. Thanks to Tony Loki would heal a bit faster without having to sleep for weeks to do it. Lying back, Loki gave into the need to sleep to continue healing and regaining his magic.

Steve and Bruce entered the med center and stopped. Loki was one of the last people they had ever seen hurt. A few scratches and bruises at best but they could see Tony's stitch work on his chest and torso.

Tony sat at his husband’s side, no longer wearing his suit. There were bloody bandages and some used gloves sticking out of the trash, but the room looked absolutely spotless otherwise. It took him a moment to realize that Steve and Bruce were there. 

“Are you two just going to stand there?” 

Bruce and Steve glanced at each other before going into the room. Loki didn’t look nearly as horrible as they’d thought he would. They were expecting to see more blood everywhere and much more gore but Loki looked slightly peaceful. 

“Is he going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, he’ll be fine. He just needs to rest.” 

“You should get some rest too. You look like you’re about to collapse.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Tony looked at his friends sternly before returning his gaze to Loki. He didn’t want to go anywhere else, and God help the person that tried to move him from that spot. 

“Tony you and Loki both needed the rest. You still have to get the kids and Pepper from Asgard. Come on I'll help you both get to the bed alright." Bruce offered.

"Come on Tony you have to get some sleep. Let Loki be comfortable while he recovers." Steve told him.

Fenrir was feeling a bit better but he still wanted his Papa and had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Remus had been fussing for well over an hour. They'd changed him, fed him and tried to play with him.

Toki sat beside Remus and simply watched him fuss. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew there was no way to calm the baby. He and Fenrir were more linked to Loki than Toki was, and it showed in their behavior. Fenrir hadn’t said a word since they’d arrived in Asgard, and all the while, his face held a stern worry to it. Toki sighed slightly and eventually got Remus into his arms. He’d seen Tony lie with Remus on his chest several times, and it always seemed to calm the baby. Maybe it would help. He lay back on some pillows and patted Remus’ back softly as he hummed to him. 

“I already told you, I’m not going anywhere.” Tony was getting sick of hearing this. He didn’t want to be rational; he wanted to be selfish right now. He wanted to stay there with Loki and keep him safe. He wanted to know Loki would be all right. The last thing Tony wanted was to leave his husband alone. He’d already done enough of that for one night. 

“Tony, stop being ridiculous. The Chitauri are gone and Loki’s already mostly healed. You need to get your kids and Pepper back home and…” Both Steve and Bruce jumped a bit as Tony suddenly tossed a table to the ground and stood. His eyes burned with tears but he didn’t let them fall and the inventor’s hands started to shake. 

“I’m not leaving him alone again. I already did that earlier and look what happened!” 

“Tony, it wasn’t your fault! Loki knew what he was doing!” Bruce took a step forward, and Steve let him get a handle of the situation. 

“I know you like to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong but right now, you need to stop acting like a hurt dog and get things done! Now go get your kids, go get Pepper, and let us take care of Loki!”

Tony stayed quiet for a moment. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he looked away from Bruce, his hands on his hips. He nodded and walked past Steve and Bruce without a word, his chin quivering. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t cry. 

Loki had woken up at the sudden burst and managed to force himself up as he tried to go after his husband. "Anthony." Loki gripped one side as he continued to sit up. His voice was dry and he could feel the pain burning in his side all over again.

"Loki lay back down please you won't do yourself any good if you open them." Bruce tried to make the man lay back down.

Loki felt he had a duty to his husband to tell him things would be alright. 

Tony went up to the top of the tower and stood in the center of the large symbol there. 

“Heimdall!” 

Bright light surrounded Tony and in an instant, he was standing in Asgard. The inventor gave Heimdall a quick nod and went on his way, not even bothered when he had to get on a horse alone to ride into the magnificent city ahead. 

“Is he still fussing?” Pepper went over to the boys and smiled when she saw Remus had fallen asleep on Toki’s chest, though now the boy was stuck under him. 

“Fenrir, are you okay?” Pepper knelt in front of the boy and smiled at him softly, trying to get him to relax a little but even she couldn’t get over her worry. They’d been forced out so suddenly by an attack. Even when Obadiah had gone after her she hadn’t felt quite this scared. 

“Everybody ready?” Tony walked into the room and chuckled as Fenrir ran over and hugged him tight. 

“Is Papa okay?” The wolf boy looked up at Tony with large, worried eyes, praying for good news and bracing for the worst. Tony smiled and gripped his shoulders kindly. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He got a little hurt, but he’s okay.” Tony rubbed Fenrir’s back then went over and scooped Remus up in his arms. Toki quickly stood and looked at his father, searching for wounds but could only see some bruises and scratches. 

“We go home?” 

“Yeah, we’re going home.” 

Steve and Bruce managed to get Loki to lay down again making the man fall asleep.

"Remus started to fuss and went on for about an hour until Toki took him and he fell asleep. Fenrir hasn't said a word since we got here." Pepper told him. The kids came first.

Loki woke up and found the doctor by his side. 

"Where's the baby? Where are the children?" He wanted his boys. He wanted to hold his children in his arms again. 

"Loki you need to calm down alright? Tony went to go get them from Asgard he'll be back soon alright." Bruce told him.

Loki tried to sit up anyway wincing as he did so. Forcing himself to stand Loki got up and slowly made his way into the living room.

Fenrir wanted his father. He wanted to know he was alright. He wanted him to hold him and hear the sound of his voice. 

Tony was quiet as they rode back to the gate to return home, and Pepper didn’t like it. What had happened while she and the children were gone? Were the Chitauri defeated? She was really starting to worry about her friends back home. 

“You worry too much, Man of Iron.” Heimdall spoke up as he pushed his sword into place and the gate opened up. His piercing gold eyes looked at Tony, and the inventor shuddered inside. “He is a much stronger warrior than you think him to be.” 

Tony looked at the man for a moment then nodded and stepped through the mass of light before him with Pepper and the boys. It was fast and bright for a moment before they were home, and Fenrir took off. 

“How was it?” Pepper looked at Tony, her eyes worried. 

“It was harder than we thought it was going to be. The Chitauri were after Loki; he got the worse out of all of us.”


	70. Chapter 70

The red head nodded and gripped Tony’s shoulder comfortingly as they went inside. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She didn’t have to ask to know that’s what he was thinking. Tony had a bad habit of thinking he could save the world and that thus it was his job alone. But he couldn’t save everyone. They walked into the medical bay and Steve wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Pepper and holding her close. 

As they made their way to the medical bay, Fenrir did all he could not to run and see his papa. 

Loki had turned over on his side to be more comfortable. Hearing the sound of feet on the floor, extending an arm he held Fenrir tightly as the boy rushed over to him.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright now." Loki started to whisper to the boy in Norse which made Fenrir visibly calm down.

Remus started to fuss again when he realized where he was.

Toki had rushed forward to see how Loki was doing, hugging him and whispering to him.

Remus didn’t want to wait anymore and outright screamed. 

Tony handed Remus over to Loki quietly, a little smile on his lips. 

“He was quiet until he heard your voice.” The inventor gave a weak chuckle as Remus immediately calmed down and snuggled up to Loki. Pepper giggled a bit at the sight and looked at the god. 

“Are you feeling all right?” 

“I’d be surprised if he wasn’t. Tony brought him back here and patched him in no time.” Steve smiled at Tony, trying to comfort him if he could at all. Tony looked at Steve and his smile grew bit more, though he still felt drained. It was going to take all the strength he had before he could let Loki fight and not want to just hide him away. He didn’t want the god to be out on any battle fields; Tony wanted him safe and happy. And seeing him get hurt so badly today was just adding to that tension he felt. 

Loki smiled as he held Remus against his chest. Kissing the dark head he smiled softly. 

"I doubt this would be a good place for him to recover Tony." Pepper pointed out. 

Fenrir sat on the end of the bed his head on Loki's calf and Toki had curled up at the god's back with Remus against Loki’s chest.

"You should take them upstairs. Loki will be fine in a few days." Steve assured.

"Thor said Loki's magic would return with sleep once he'd finished healing." Bruce said.

Tony nodded and looked at his husband then went over and unlocked the bed he was on, rolling it into a cleaner area. 

“Come on boys, Daddy needs to rest.” 

Fenrir and Toki both grumbled but did as they were told and went upstairs. Remus was another issue. As soon as Tony got the boy in his arms he started crying and fussing. This was going to be a long night. 

“We’ll let you rest.” Steve looked at Loki then took Pepper and headed off. 

“Take care.” Pepper smiled at Loki and waved as she left with Steve, both of them happy to be with each other again. 

Bruce watched them go then did a quick check up on Loki before smiling. 

“No signs of infection. Hopefully you’ll get better soon; otherwise we’ll have to deal with Tony back at SHIELD.” The doctor chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t say anything to you yet though. He’s probably waiting until you two can be alone for a minute.” 

Tony got Toki and Fenrir into bed and got a bottle ready for Remus. The baby was refusing to calm down, though it seemed he was about ready to fall asleep. 

Loki couldn't seem to get comfortable in the medical bay. Something told him he should go upstairs. Forcing himself up to a stand Loki slowly made his way into the elevator and up the main floor. He could hear Remus fussing about. Anthony would be mad with him but he could risk it if it meant holding the child he thought he'd never see again. 

"Give him to me." Loki plucked the child out of his husband's arms and cradled the child to his chest. "That's enough of that now Remus. I'm here." 

“You should be resting.” Tony used every ounce of self-control he had left in him not to toss Loki back into the medical bay. The inventor avoided looking directly into his husband’s eyes, lest he start a fight. That was the last thing he wanted right now. Remus calmed down and nuzzled close to his father’s chest, falling asleep very quickly in the god’s arms. 

"Anthony, I need to be sure it wasn't a dream. I think it best if we all sleep tonight. I'll be fine. I am fine." Loki needed the reassurance as well. He wanted to be sure that his baby was safe. That his sons still had both parents and Remus would know what he was when he got older. That he would be able to see him walk and run.

Setting the boy down in his crib Loki stood and watched him for a moment. As he left the room he took Tony's hand in his and pulled him towards their bedroom.

"I know you want me to rest. I know you want me to do it undisturbed. I know you're angry with me and would prefer if I never saw the battle field ever again. But I promised to keep you and the children safe at all costs. I would do it again if that meant the world would be a better place for them and you. If you want to hit me or yell at me, do it now so we can go to bed." Loki told him.

There were so many things going through Tony’s mind, and you could see it in his eyes. His head was a mess of everything that had happened today and in the past and what could happen in the future but he didn’t say a word. He simply pulled Loki close and hugged him tight, squeezing the god against his chest. 

“I’ve never felt so scared in my life. I saw all that blood coming out of you and I thought you were going to die in my arms.” Tony’s voice was quiet as he spoke into Loki’s shoulder before looking into his eyes. “I know I pull this stunt on you all the time, but don’t do that to me again please. I can’t…” Tony paused for a moment, swallowing back at the knot in his throat before he continued. “I’m not strong enough to go on without you. So just remember that you’re not fighting alone anymore.” Tony kissed Loki hard enough to bruise their lips, and didn’t pull away until neither could breathe. He wanted to make sure this was real, that his husband was really there with him. 

"I'll try to remember that." Loki kissed Tony’s forehead. "Let’s go to bed." Loki slowly changed into pajamas as he got in the bed. Once Tony had gotten into the bed with him he settled for hand holding. He was in too much pain to go get up.

"Will you be able to handle the children tomorrow?" Loki asked knowing his husband would protest him leaving the bed.

“As long as you don’t get out of bed, at all, then yes.” Tony held onto Loki’s hand as if he were afraid the god would just start drifting off somewhere. He stayed up as Loki fell asleep, and try as he might, couldn’t get his eyes to stay shut. He just lay there watching Loki sleep. 

The next morning came a lot faster than he thought it would. Tony woke to the sound of Remus crying and heaved himself out of the bed. Toki and Fenrir were already up and busy playing something like tag and tackle in the living room. 

“All right boys, listen up!” Tony walked over to the two with Remus in his arms, and even the baby got quiet to listen to him speak. “Papa’s in a lot of pain so we need to behave today, all right? I want you two to watch Remus real quick while I make breakfast.”

“Papa going get better?”

“Yes, but we need to keep our voices down so he can rest, all right?” Tony smiled as both Fenrir and Toki nodded in sync. 

Loki turned over in his bed and winced as he shifted. Sitting up he breathed through his nose. Loki looked for his stash of salves but couldn't find them. 

Remus gurgled and cooed in his bouncy seat. He was hungry and wanted to see both his fathers. 

"Sir Mr. Stark is in pain and can't find his salves." Jarvis informed.

Loki grit his teeth against the pain as he tried to find one of Tony’s standard Midgardian pain relievers.

“Oh shit.” Tony quickly finished with breakfast and served the boys before going down into the medical bay and grabbing the remaining salves. He hadn’t used as much as he thought he would the other day. He quickly took them back upstairs and rushed into the bedroom only to find Loki on his feet. 

“I told you not to get out of bed.” Tony went over and got Loki back into bed before handing him the jar of salves. 

“Now stay in bed, and if you need anything just tell me.” Tony looked at his husband worried and opened the jar of salves for him. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? The room isn’t too hot is it?” He was starting to go into worried-mother-mode, which was certainly a new thing for Tony. 

Back at the table, Toki ate his food happily before looking over at Remus. The baby kicked about and made noises and bubbles out of his spit. 

Loki relaxed once the pain started to ebb. Laying back he looked up at his husband the pain still evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Go take care of the boys." Loki told him. Looking into the jars he realized he didn't have much salve left and would have to use it wisely if he was going to have any chance of getting through the pain of this one. Loki sighed as he looked at his husband's patch work and smiled fondly.

"He did the best he could; the stitches will fall out on their own." Jarvis informed him.

Tony went back over to the boys, smiling as Fenrir and Toki worked together to try and feed Remus. But the baby kept giggling and splattering his food back at his older brothers.

“I’ll feed him, why don’t you two go wash up?” Tony chuckled as the boys nodded and went to the bathroom. The inventor sat with Remus and fed the baby, but not without getting some food splattered on him as well. 

“Remus, the food is for you, not my shirt!” Tony grumbled as Remus got him again before the baby was finally in the mood to eat his food.


	71. Chapter 71

Once he was washed up, Toki snuck into his parent’s room and looked at Loki. The god looked exhausted and right on the edge of falling asleep. 

Remus giggled in his usual fashion his eyes bright. It was a far change from the day before when he felt something was wrong. 

Fenrir saw Toki peeking into their parent’s room and grabbed his brother stopping him. "Leave Papa alone. He needs to sleep and rest so he can be better." Fenrir told him as he took Toki’s hand and started to move him in the direction of Tony and Remus.

"Sir Doctor Banner and Agent Barton are on their way up." Jarvis said.

“All right, let em in.” Tony finished feeding his son and cleaned up the mess before his colleagues got upstairs. The last thing he wanted was for them to see him covered in vegetable mush. 

Toki looked at Fenrir and pouted. 

“Will Papa be okay?” Tears glistened in his eyes as he looked at Fenrir and his chin quivered. He didn’t like it when either of his parents was ill, much less so badly hurt. 

“Hey Tony, having fun trying to get Remus to eat?” Bruce chuckled as he walked into the room and saw Tony’s shirt covered in something orange and green. Remus laughed and flailed his little arms and legs in the air. 

“Geez, he’s messier than I am.” Clint spoke up as he walked in behind Bruce and smirked at the mess. Tony frowned at the archer and flicked some vegetable mush at him.

"He's a baby; he can't help it." Fenrir stated. He was in a bit of a bad mood because his papa was hurt. It seemed that until Loki was better half of his comments would be coming from Fenrir's mouth.

Clint ignored the kid and went over to Tony to get his first real look at Remus. "Hey little guy." Clint thought the eyes were a bit strange but Natasha and Bruce had both explained that the eyes were actually from Loki.

Remus stopped all his movement as he seemed to study the new comer. 

Clint got a bit nervous at the sudden dead stare he was getting from Remus and he shuddered inwardly. It was creepy enough when Loki did that, he didn’t need Remus to stare at him like that too.

“He’s Loki’s kid all right. Why is he just staring at me?”

“He’s never seen you before Barton; he’s going to stare at you.” Tony stated simply then went over to Fenrir and ruffled his hair with a smile.

“How is Loki doing?” Bruce smiled at the boys then looked at Tony. He looked much more relaxed than he had the day before. The inventor nodded his head a bit as he replied. 

“He’s doing better, but he’s still in a lot of pain. I’m going to ask Thor to bring some more of those salves for Loki.”

“You’re going to Asgard?”

“I don’t have much of a choice. Our medicine doesn’t affect him the same; he’d have to take twenty aspirin to numb the pain.” 

Bruce nodded and sighed a bit. 

“Do you want me to watch the boys for you while you’re gone?” 

“I can take Remus with me, but it’s a short trip so there’s no point in taking all of em.”

Clint turned away and ended up looking at Fenrir who had the same look but his eyes looked more like Loki's. The same bright green shade.

"Dude, your kids are creeping me out. One's staring at me and this one looks about ready to just kill me." Clint said moving so he stood behind Bruce.

"You okay Fenrir?" Bruce asked the boy. 

Fenrir nodded and walked away to go to the kitchen before coming back. He gave Bruce a glass of water.

Bruce smiled. "Thanks Buddy."

"Seriously though I thought he was blue. If he's not blue I can't call him Frosty."

“He is blue, just not all the time. He only turns when he’s upset or he’s overheated. He’ll be able to control it better when he gets older.” 

Bruce nodded and sipped his water quietly before speaking again. 

“So when are you leaving?” 

“Right now, if that’s all right with you. I kind of went overboard with those salves Loki has. There isn’t very much of the stuff left for him.” 

“So we get to baby-sit huh?” 

“No, Bruce gets to baby sit. You get to sit here and look pretty.” Tony looked at the archer seriously, and the man frowned. He wasn’t really that bad with kids, was he? Tony went to his room and pulled on some fresh clothes, pausing only to tell Loki what he was up to. 

“I’m going to go to Asgard and get you some more salves, all right? Do you mind Bruce and Barton hanging out here for a while?” Tony held his husband’s hands in his and smiled softly. 

Loki glared. "Be quick. I want Barton out of my tower and if he gets anywhere near my baby I'll kill him." Loki sounded threatening even while he was in pain.

Bruce held Remus and laughed as the baby reached out to feel at his face. 

Remus gurgled and cooed as Bruce played with him. "I know what you mean."

Clint looked at Fenrir and shivered. “Bruce what's up with this kid, he looks like he's going to kill me.” 

Toki wanted nothing to do with Barton. He wanted to draw something that would make his Papa feel better.

“Fenrir doesn’t warm to people he doesn’t know too quickly. You’re never really over; it’s just going to take some time for him to get to know you better.” Bruce quickly pulled his glasses away from Remus before the baby had a chance to damage them. 

Tony chuckled and kissed Loki softly. 

“I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. And I’m taking Remus, so Barton won’t be anywhere near him.” Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s and sighed out. “I’m sorry about the stitches. My hands were shaking pretty bad.” Tony chuckled a bit and looked into Loki’s eyes before getting off the bed. “If you need anything, ask Bruce. I don’t want you even thinking of getting out of this bed.” Tony looked at his husband sternly before heading back over to his friends. He got Remus dressed and grabbed a bag to take with him. 

“Bruce, I’m leaving Loki in your hands. I don’t want him out of that bed at all. If the tower is on fire, you carry him out on the bed.” 

Bruce laughed but nodded. He knew Tony was worried, but it was a funny sight nonetheless. 

"He's not gonna wolf out and eat me is he?" Clint asked as he sat down. He'd seen Fenrir in full size a few times and that was scary enough.

"I'm gonna go check on Loki real quick to see if he needs anything. Be right back." 

Fenrir inched closer to sniff at Barton to see if he remembered his scent at all. The Captain, Pepper, Bruce, and Romanoff had scents he knew the man in front of him now he didn't recognize but he knew for a fact his Papa couldn't stand him in the least.

Bruce entered the bedroom and looked at Loki for a moment. "Need anything Loki? Water? Something to eat?" Bruce asked.

"I'll be fine Doctor Banner, just watch Barton. Tell him if my children end up hurt he's getting flying lessons."

Bruce smiled and nodded.

“We were really worried about you during that fight. Don’t scare us like that anymore.” Bruce smiled as he spoke, but couldn’t hide the worry in his eyes. That was the closest he’d gotten to losing someone in a long time, and he wasn’t ready for that kind of pain just yet. 

“All right Barton, here’s the deal: don’t get on Loki’s bad side. I can save you while I’m here, but not while I’m gone.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.” Clint rolled his eyes and looked away. He was silent for a moment, and Tony could see he was getting ready to say something quite serious. 

“Barton?”

“Loki isn’t my favorite person, I’ll give you that. Sometimes I still have nightmares of being under his mind control or being surrounded by Chitauri,” The arched ran a hand over his mouth then looked at Tony. “But I don’t want him to die either. I’d rather fight with him every time we’re in the same room than have to put up with your attitude if he dies. So take care of him.” 

Tony looked at the archer and nodded. He’d normally come back with some sly remark, but this was as serious as he’d ever seen Clint. He knew there was still plenty of tension between the archer and Loki, but it had eased greatly. 

"I'll try not to do it again." Loki smirked at him. Loki tried to shift as he felt the pain start back up again. Bruce thought of something and dashed off for the library and came back with a few books. “It might help distract you from the pain."

"Thank you Doctor."

"It's Bruce, Loki." 

Remus giggled and he reached his hands up for Tony's face to pull at the hair he could grab at.

“You know, I’m going to do the same thing to you when you have a pretty girlfriend over.” Tony chuckled as he took Remus up to the roof and called out for Heimdall. The usual flash of light enveloped both father and son and they were soon in Asgard. Tony took a deep breath and got on the horse that waited for him, and he headed into the city. 

Thor was waiting for him at the doors to the palace, a worried smile on his face. 

“How does my brother fare?” 

“He’s fine Big Guy, I just need some more salves so he won’t be in pain.”

“Of course!” Thor smiled and pulled Tony inside. “Might I hold my nephew?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony handed Remus to the Thor and the thunder god melted. He couldn’t resist the baby’s charm, even as he pulled hard on all the blond hair he could reach. Thor took Tony over to the healers and they waited as more salves were prepared.

Clint sat out in the front room with Fenrir and Toki and watched the two make cards for Loki. It was a strange thing, being so close to Tony’s family. Since when did he like that man enough to come over to his house? It wasn’t like they were friends. The archer sighed out and looked away then chuckled to himself. There were some pretty weird things happening lately. 

Remus giggled as Thor played with him. The child didn't seem to stop laughing in his uncle's arms. 

"Where's Loki and the boys?" She asked lightly pinching Remus' cheek.

"Loki was hurt in battle Mother. The Man of Iron has come for salves to help him heal and deal with the pain. Thor explained.

Both of Frigga's hands moved to cover her mouth.


	72. Chapter 72

"I'm going back with you." She stated.

Clint watched Fenrir for a moment. He looked so much like Loki it wasn't even funny. The kid was just as stern and straight as his father. The look in his eyes wasn't that of a child but a young adult.

“If you want to I won’t stop you.” Tony looked at the woman and tried to offer some comfort, but he wasn’t sure what to say. “There were some Chitauri hanging around, and I guess they were after Loki. They found him and attacked.” 

“Is he all right? How bad are his wounds?” 

“He’s fine now, he’s just healing. We weren’t ready for the attack and he got hurt pretty, but he’s fine now.” Tony smiled at the woman, trying to comfort her even if only a little. 

Frigga nodded and tried to calm herself before she went and got some of her things ready. She wasn’t going to let her son stay hurt for another minute. 

“I will only be gone until I know Loki is well. Watch out for your father.” 

“I will Mother.”

“You getting along with Fenrir?” Bruce finally stepped out of the room and walked over to the archer, who looked quite busy watching Toki and Fenrir. 

“Yeah, I haven’t gotten eaten yet.” 

"Eaten? Barton I asked how you were getting along with Fenrir and you talk about food." Bruce shook his head and smiled as he entered the room.

"You two hungry or want anything to drink?" Bruce knew for a fact that Fenrir would get it for himself and Toki would try to do it himself or just ask Fenrir.

Fenrir shook his head but Toki nodded. 

"Can I have some water Uncle Bruce?" Toki asked.

"Sure buddy." Bruce went to go do it.

"I'll get it”. Fenrir stood up and went to walk past Barton to slip to the kitchen. He came back a moment later with plastic cup of water for Toki.

Loki shifted slightly without making any noise so the doctor wouldn't come rushing in.

Bruce watched the boys and smiled. Fenrir made a great older brother, even though Toki wasn’t blood related to him. It was quite a tender sight to see. Toki smiled and took the cup before thanking Fenrir. He wasn’t tall enough to reach the water dispenser on the refrigerator just yet. 

“Kinda wish I had siblings. Watching Fen and Toki makes it look like fun.” Clint had never really liked the idea of having to share everything with someone, but he didn’t like being alone all the time either. 

“How’s Loki doing?” 

“He’s asleep for now. But I think the pain is starting to set back in; he turned into his Jotun form.”

“That bad huh?” Clint chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

Once the salves were finished, Frigga got her things followed Tony back out to the Bifrost. 

“I will return soon.” Frigga smiled at Thor and gave him a tight hug before going with Tony through the portal in front of them. It had been a while since she’d traveled through the Bifrost, so it was quite an experience. Once they landed, she immediately headed inside. 

“Which room is his?” 

“That first room in the hall.” Tony walked in after the queen and chuckled at the looks his friends gave him. Only Bruce had met the goddess before, but for Clint it was new. He sat there wide eyed as Frigga made her way past them and into the bedroom. 

“Who the hell is that?” 

“Loki’s mom. She wouldn’t let me leave without her.” Tony set Remus down in his bouncy seat again and the boy immediately went after the toys attached to it. 

“I’m surprised Thor didn’t tag along too.” 

“He had to stay behind to watch after his dad.”

"No half brothers or sisters either?" Bruce asked.

"Nope only child as far as I know." Clint told him as he watch the boys try to play tic-tac-toe.

Remus turned blue with the sudden change in climate. His eyes turned up at Clint when he got to finally see the man. 

"Holy shit you weren't kidding." Clint exclaimed looking at the baby. 

"Hey Frosty, I’m your uncle Clint."

Fenrir got up and shifted to his wolf form. Without thinking twice he bit Barton clear on the back side. 

"He's not frosty." The boy growled as he shifted back.

Frigga stopped half way in the room when she saw her son in his Jotun state. Rushing over to his side of the bed she ran his fingers through his hair. 

Speaking in Norse to him she sighed reaching for the salves and moving to take care of her son.

"Show some respect Clint she's the queen of Asgard." Bruce told the archer.

“Fenrir!”

Clint yelped and jumped clear away from Fenrir, rubbing his backside with a frown. 

“Jeez, aren’t I at least allowed to mess around!?” The archer grumbled and pulled on his coat. “Call me when you’re done Bruce, I’ll swing by for ya.” With that Clint stormed off, his hands jammed into his pockets. 

“Clint wait!” Bruce sighed out and looked at Fenrir. 

“Fenrir, I know you’re trying to protect your brothers but Clint doesn’t mean any harm.” Tony looked at the boy then went over to Remus as the baby started to fuss. “I should probably call later and apologize.” 

“I’ll talk to him, don’t worry about it.” Bruce looked at Tony and smiled a bit. “He knows he probably crossed a line.”

“What were you thinking, trying to take those things by yourself? What of your Avengers? Why did you not let them help you?” Frigga was worried out of her mind. She finished applying salves to Loki’s wounds and sat there on the bed with a worried frown. 

Fenrir didn't think Remus should be called frosty. 

"If he calls Remus Frosty Remus won't like himself and he'd be like Papa always hiding." Fenrir told him. Getting up the boy got up and left for his room.

"They were after me mother. It was my fault, I brought them here in the first place. I wanted the boys to be safe. I wanted Anthony to be safe. Like father would give his life for you I would do the same for my own. I had to finish what I started." Loki told her.

Loki heard Remus start to cry and moved to sit up. 

"Don't you dare young man. Let Anthony and myself handle the child. You need to rest and heal before you go gallivanting about being a father and taking care of everything again." She told him.

Tony cradled Remus slowly in his arms until he calmed down before getting him a bottle. 

“Somebody is cranky.” Bruce chuckled a bit and watched Fenrir walk off. “He has a point Tony. The last thing you want is for your kid to grow up being afraid of who he is.” 

Tony fed Remus and the baby began to fall asleep in his arms. 

“I know that Bruce, and I’m not saying that it’s okay, but it took a lot more than name calling for Loki to start hiding himself.” Tony set Remus down to nap and watched him as he slept. Would his son grow up ashamed? But wasn’t the glamour that Loki had on him just as bad as the names? Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face. This wasn’t the time to be thinking about things that weren’t going to happen. Remus would grow up strong and proud of not only himself, but also of his parents, especially Loki. 

“You have to admit that was funny though.” Bruce changed the subject, not wanting to dampen the mood. “Clint looked like a cartoon.”

Tony looked at his friend seriously but ended up chuckling anyway. He had to admit, that was quite the amusing sight. 

"Thor said that Loki was always told he was Aesir and that until they went to Jotunheim, Loki had always believed so." Bruce told him. "I feel bad for Loki and I understand him a bit more and why he did what he did. In his case it was a really big tantrum." Bruce stated.

Frigga ran her fingers through Loki's hair humming a Lullaby as she watched her son sleep. 

Fenrir sulked in his bedroom. He wanted his Papa to be proud of who he was and he wanted Remus to be proud of who he was and if they name calling started he would never be proud of who he was.

Tony looked at Bruce and sighed heavily, joining the man to sit at the island. 

“I know Bruce; you don’t have to tell me that story. Remember, I live with Loki. All I’m saying is that Clint isn’t calling my son names to be an ass. He’s just trying to get close, like you are with the boys.”

Bruce looked at Tony curiously then chuckled. 

“Don’t tell me you feel bad for him? You don’t even like Clint.” 

“I know I don’t, but that’s not the point!” Tony crossed his arms defensively and Bruce just laughed again. 

“Whatever you say Tony. But just remember that it might not seem like a big deal to you, but it is for the boys and Loki.” 

Tony was about to say something but opted instead to keep his mouth shut. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what it was like to be called names. He knew about that plenty well, but Bruce did have a point. Names could have a bigger impact than they seemed to. 

Frigga left the room to go explore for a little bit finding her son in law in the living room and looking around. It had been a long time since she'd seen Midgard and the last time that was around 689 at best.

"Tony I know you want Loki to open up and we've all seen how much he's changed from when he first got here. He's willing to speak to us now. Because of you he's gone from scaring everyone with one look to making us wonder if he was ever the same person that tried to take over the earth. Seeing him with Remus and Toki and while he was pregnant I never thought I'd see that guy ever smile like that." Bruce told him with a smile.

"Even Hulk was worried about Loki yesterday when Steve managed to pull him out."


	73. Chapter 73

Tony chuckled and nodded his head with a sigh. It was true. From the day they’d met after Loki was cast to Earth to now, there was a tremendous difference. The god was no longer shut in and sullen all the time. True, he let everyone know he was royalty and that, as such, he was to be treated like royalty, but it was different from before. He wasn’t the condescending lunatic that had tried to kill them all, but was now a loving father and husband, even if still quite vain.

“I guess I’m just tense is all. I want everyone to get along, especially with Loki and Fenrir. They’ve been through way more shit than I’ll never know about.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and glanced towards Fenrir’s bedroom. Though the boy was certainly much friendlier with Tony now, there was still a wall up around him. He never called Tony ‘papa’ or ‘daddy’, and he never hugged the man or got too close. Tony understood, of course, he wasn’t exactly the plushy-teddy-bear-type, but it was disconcerting at times. 

Toki finished his drawing and grinned before getting up and running towards his parents’ room. He crashed into his grandmother’s legs however, and nearly knocked the woman over. 

“Sorry Grandma. I was going to give this to Papa.” Toki smiled and held up his now slightly wrinkled drawing for his grandmother to see. 

"It's alright dear. Why don't you save this for your papa? He went to sleep and needs his rest right now." Frigga told him.

"Toki, where's Fenrir?" Frigga asked.

"He went to his room. Sometimes he wants to be alone. Papa says to let him think." Toki's told her.

Remus started to shift around in his sleep, turning blue as he felt himself being uncomfortably hot. 

Tony looked up and went over to his son, getting him out of his clothes and letting him get some fresh air. 

“JARVIS.”

“The temperature is already changing sir. It is lowering to seventy degrees.”

The inventor rocked his son slowly then went back to the island. 

“Did I ever tell you how I got Loki to start liking me?”

Bruce looked at his friend with a small smile and shook his head. 

“What stupid thing did you do?” 

“Haha, so funny.” Tony frowned at his friend then continued. “I made him cry.” 

“And that’s not considered stupid? You made the god of Mischief and Lies cry?”

“Shut up and listen! Now, he was upset about something. You remember that day Thor came over and they fought, right? Well, he locked himself up in his room, so I broke the lock and went in. And then I made him cry.” Tony grinned, as if proud of himself and patted Remus’ back as the baby began to change color again. 

“What did you say to him?”

“I just told him the truth. After that he punched me and threatened to rip me apart slowly. Then I invited him out to dinner and we called it good.”

Remus started to calm down as he lay against Tony’s chest.

Loki woke up with a jolt and screamed out before falling back against the bed. 

Fenrir jumped out of his bed and went to help his papa but Frigga beat him to it. 

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. Deep breaths Loki." Frigga ran her fingers through the dark hair as Loki calmed down. 

Tony heard the scream and ran over into the bedroom with Remus still in his arms. 

“Loki what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Tony’s heart pounded away in his chest as he went to his husband’s side. 

“He will be fine Anthony Stark. He is simply ill, and it is stressing his body and his mind in this state.” 

Frigga looked at Tony, her eyes full of comprehension and worry before she looked back at her son. Loki finally managed to calm down, though his breathing was still heavy, but Tony didn’t leave the room. 

Out at the island, Bruce sat tense as he waited for Tony. Was Loki all right? That scream sounded both pained and afraid to him. 

Tony walked back to the island slowly, his brow furrowed.

Loki moved in his sleep, his body restless. 

"It's alright. Drink this and sleep."

Remus started to fuss and move about. 

"Maybe you should see if Loki wants to hold Remus for a while. It might help him." Bruce suggested.

“You’re right. Hey kiddo, you wanna go see Daddy?” Tony rocked his son and sat close to Loki. “Babe, do you want to hold Remus?” Tony’s voice was soft as he spoke and he leaned Remus close when Loki nodded. The baby stretched out his small arms, his tiny fingers grasping at Loki until he had a hold of him. 

“His magic is returning much more quickly now that his wounds are mostly healed.” Frigga smiled at Tony and gave his hand a light squeeze. “You may relax now.” 

Tony simply nodded and gave a tight smile. He wasn’t ready to stop worrying just yet, not when Loki was still whimpering and in pain.

Loki smiled as he let his son grab at his fingers. Speaking in Norse he smiled as Remus reached for his hair a bit

"No." Loki pulled away from the child.

"He's very much like you at that age Loki." Frigga smiled as the baby looked at her. 

Fenrir poked his head into the bedroom.

"Come here my wolf." Loki forced himself to sit up a bit so he could get a good look at the boy.

Tony smiled as Fenrir walked over and soon, Toki also poked his head into the room and went over to his father’s side. 

“Papa, I made this for you.” The young boy held up his card with a smile, hoping it would somehow make Loki feel better. 

Tony chuckled and shook his head then stood and left the room. It was best to give Loki some space, especially while he was still healing. 

“How’s he feeling?” Bruce looked up from his phone at Tony and smiled a bit. The inventor sat next to his friend and shrugged. 

“He’s doing better. He’s got the boys in there; I thought I’d give him some breathing room.” 

Loki clenched his jaw as he pulled both his sons closer to give them a kiss. Loki smiled as Remus tried to climb over him.

"Adventurous little boy isn't it he?" Frigga commented.

"That he is." Loki smiled stopping the baby.

"Papa going to be okay?" Fenrir asked.

Loki responded in a way that made Frigga raise her eye brows and Remus stop to look around where it came from.

"He needs you to Tony." Bruce told him. "I'm gonna start heading home. I'll see you later. Call me if you need me."

Toki hugged his grandmother before crawling close to Loki again and hugging his arm. 

Tony looked at Bruce and chuckled a bit. 

“Since when did you get into sounding so sagely?” 

“Since you got into acting so reckless.” Bruce smiled at his friend then nodded his head towards the bedroom before he got up to leave. Nothing helped the healing process more than a little love, and that’s just what Loki needed. Tony stood and went into the bedroom, bowing his head at Frigga as she passed him. 

“I will keep in contact. Thank you for taking such good care of him.” 

“That’s what I’m here for.” Tony went into the room and sat next to Loki on the bed. Frigga stood in the door way, her eyes warm as she watched the happy family. 

"Anthony, we are your family as well. You needed call us by our names." She reminded him.

On that note the queen of Asgard left having said her good-byes to her son and grandchildren.

Remus giggled as he saw Tony enter the room and get closer to the bed.

What little energy Loki had had worn off and the father was feeling tired again as he watched his husband and children. Loki failed at suppressing the yawn.

Tony held onto Remus and rocked the boy, bouncing him on his knee and smiling when Remus began to giggle happily. 

“Do you want me to take the boys so you can sleep?” Tony looked at Loki and kissed his forehead softly. He hadn’t seen the god quite this tired since he’d given birth. Toki pouted and snuggled closer to his father however. 

“I sleep with Papa? Please?” His lower lip quivered and the boy’s eyes gleamed with tears. Tony couldn’t resist such an adorable expression, but Loki looked absolutely exhausted. 

“We need to let Daddy sleep, all right? His magic hasn’t returned completely yet.” 

Loki ran his hand over the child's bald head. "We'll see in a few days alright." Loki told him. "Be a big boy and help your daddy with the baby." Loki told him with a smile. Kissing his head he called Fenrir over to him to do the same.

"You know what to do." Loki told him. "Let me have him just one more time." Loki stretched out his arms for his youngest.

Tony handed Remus over to Loki and smiled as the god held their son for a while longer.


	74. Chapter 74

“Boys, I need you two to go clean up all your stuff, all right? And wash your hands; we’re making something special for dinner.” Tony grinned and only Toki seemed to think this was a good thing. He quickly nodded and ran off, grabbing all his things off the ground and shoving them into his room. Considering he survived on rotten food mostly, Tony’s cooking was nothing short of a delicacy to Toki. 

Tony smiled as he watched the boys leave before he took Remus in his arms again.

“Rest, all right? And don’t forget to bother JARVIS if you need anything.” Tony kissed his husband softly and turned to leave. 

"I love you as well Anthony." Loki smiled at his husband before turning over to get comfortable in bed and enough to sleep better. 

Remus looked over Tony's shoulder as they left for the living room. Fenrir ducked under Tony's arm as he headed for his bedroom but he came back with his fur blanket to wrap around himself.

Toki put all of his coloring books in a neat pile and shoved them under the coffee table so he could use them after dinner.

"What we make for dinner?" Fenrir asked as he washed his hands.

“Anything you boys would like. I got my assistant to get some groceries for us, so we’re going crazy tonight!” Tony smiled and set Remus down in his bouncy chair. Even the baby seemed excited. He clapped his hands and squealed happily. Toki smiled and ran over to the fridge. 

“We have anything?” 

“Anything that we can actually cook.” Tony amended his statement, not wanting to look more a fool in front of his sons. 

"Lasagna?" Fenrir questioned. He was hungry and that's what he wanted. He was in the mood for comfort food.

"No Pizza." Toki smiled.

Remus just threw up a squeal so he could feel like he was a part of the conversation. 

Fenrir's shoulders drooped slightly, knowing Toki's choice would most likely get picked.

Tony was about to speak when he noticed how Fenrir seemed to wilt at Toki’s choice. The inventor chuckled and ruffled the wolf boy’s hair. 

“We’ll have lasagna tonight.” Tony smiled then rolled up his sleeves. He’d made lasagna before; it couldn’t be that hard to do again.

“JARVIS, give me a recipe!”

“It’s on the screen sir.” The AI began reading off instructions and ingredients, and all too soon Tony needed both Toki’s and Fenrir’s help. On his part, Remus stuck to cooing and squealing to give some kind of support. 

Fenrir smiled as he started to help Tony make dinner. Having spent enough time in the kitchen with his papa Fenrir knew exactly how to layer the food. Stopping in front of Remus he played peek-a-boo with the child for a moment before going back to help Tony. 

Remus sneezed and suddenly the kitchen was full of bubbles making the infant squeal with delight.

"Oh boy." Fenrir sighed. "I'll get papa."

Tony yelped as the bubbles appeared and one popped in front of his face. 

“This won’t do anything to the food, will it?” Tony quickly covered their food and went over to Remus. 

“You are not allowed to be making messes like that young man.” Tony went over to the baby and shook his finger in front of his face, causing Remus to giggle. The baby grabbed at his father’s finger and giggled more. 

“Papa, Remus make bubbles!” Toki giggled as he looked at Tony and he tried catching some, though they kept popping. 

Fenrir walked into the bedroom and went over to his papa's side of the bed. 

"What's wrong?"

"Remus sneezed and then bubbles appeared in the kitchen." 

"In the top drawer on my side of the dresser is a box. It has a necklace inside of it. Put it on Remus, it'll keep him from causing any issue with his magic." Loki told him.

Fenrir nodded and did as his father told him. He grabbed the necklace and quickly went back to his baby brother. Remus giggled and jumped about as Fenrir put the necklace on him, and as quickly as they had appeared the bubbles vanished. 

“Thank goodness.” Tony sighed out and went back to dinner. 

“Papa, I want make bubbles!” Toki looked up at his father excitedly. Tony simply chuckled and rubbed the boy’s head. 

“We can make bubbles after dinner.”

Fenrir looked at his brother and smiled tapping his nose.

"We finish dinner now?" Fenrir asked turning around.

Loki smiled as he watched the feed that Jarvis brought up for him. 

"I'll have to go to Asgard now for the books he'll need to learn to control his powers. With any luck he'll be just as skilled as me." Loki smiled.

"I can only see what havoc he'll cause Mr. Stark." Jarvis informed.

"Oh he won't cause much as long as Barton stays away from him."

Fenrir got to put the lasagna into the oven and after that, it was a waiting game. Tony played with Remus and had fun trying to get his hair free of the baby’s grasp. 

“Ow, ow, don’t pull so hard!” Tony groaned and Remus just squealed and pulled harder. He should have remembered to cut his hair a while ago. 

“Papa, is Daddy getting better?” Toki looked at his father then glanced at the bedroom worried. Tony smiled and hugged the boy tight. 

“Yes, he’s getting better. He just needs to get his magic back and he’ll be good as new.” 

“Don’t worry Toki. Papa will be fine.” Fenrir went over and also gave his brother a hug and offered a smile. This eased Toki’s worry a bit and he nodded. 

“Okay.”

Fenrir watched as Remus reached Tony's hair again and trotted off to get something before coming back. Standing behind Tony Fenrir pulled the man's hair back enough to wrap the band around it.

"Even Papa puts his hair back before playing with Remus. Grandpa and Grandma do it too and Uncle Thor." Fenrir stated in a sort of you-should-know-better way.

Tony felt a bit like a child being reminded of something silly. He chuckled and looked back at Fenrir.   
“Thank you.”   
The oven beeped and the inventor stood and went to let their dinner out. It looked delicious. Tony felt his mouth water as he pulled the lasagna out and grinned at the boys. 

“Now we just need to let it cool and it’ll be ready!” 

Remus clapped, though he really had no idea what was going on. He then proceeded to slobber and create bubbles from his own saliva. 

"Take some to Papa, he might be hungry too." Toki said looking up at Tony.

"Yeah Papa hasn't eaten since Asgard." Fenrir commented remembering as he played with Remus wiping the boys chin.

Loki lay in bed woken by the smells of food. 

"That smells fantastic." He didn't move knowing his husband would have a fit if he got out of bed.

Tony set the tray of food down on Loki’s lap with a smile. 

“Bon appetite.” Tony chuckled and kissed his husband’s forehead. “I hope you like it. Though Fenrir was the one that mostly made it.” The inventor stayed there with his husband as Loki began to eat before standing to go check on Remus. He could hear the boy giggling all the way to their room. 

“I’ll be right back, all right?” 

Toki sat and began eating the lasagna, making a puckering face at the taste of the sauce. It was good, and he didn’t mind lasagna, but it required too much sauce for his taste. So Toki set about picking some of the sauce out of his food. 

"Thank you Anthony." Loki smiled as he started eating watching his husband disappear.

Fenrir did his best to keep Remus occupied as he ate his own dinner watching the boy giggle.

Watching his papa do it many times, Fenrir dipped his finger into the sauce and put a bit onto Remus' lips to see what he would do.

Remus opened his mouth as wide as it could go, eventually snorting in frustration as he tried to get to the food on his lips. After a moment, the baby began rubbing his hand across his face before squealing at Fenrir. 

“Messing with your little brother huh? You’re not gonna like it when he starts using his magic on you.” Tony chuckled as he walked back into the dining area and saw Fenrir dab some sauce on Remus’ upper lip. He took a seat at the table and dug into his food, enjoying it more than he thought he would. Then again, Fenrir had done most of the actual cooking, so of course it tasted better than what Tony could dish up. 

"I can do magic too." Fenrir frowned. His abilities wouldn't be as strong as Remus's when he got older but he could do magic. It was how he was able to shift back and forth.

"Does Papa like the food?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah Papa like it?" Toki questioned.

Remus squealed.

“Of course he does. He says it’s very delicious and that you should cook more often because I might kill someone one of these days.” Tony smiled at the boys and laughed at the looks on their faces. 

“Yes, he likes it.” 

Toki nodded and finished his food then quickly got up to put his plate in the sink. 

“I done!” He grinned, some pasta sauce around his face and on his chin. 

“Come here, you’ve got sauce all over your face.” Tony grabbed a napkin and wiped off the boy’s face before he ran off happily to grab his sketch books. 

When Fenrir finished he licked his lips and stood to put his plate in the sink.

"What do we do for the rest of the night?" Fenrir asked looking back at Tony. His green eyes still held all the concern he had for his father.

Remus clapped in his high chair and pulled at his necklace a bit.

Tony looked at the boy then thought for a moment. Leaving the tower was out of the question; what if Loki needed something while they were away? They could watch a movie, he supposed, maybe even in the room with Loki. 

“Do you boys feel like watching a movie?”


	75. Chapter 75

Toki looked at his father and shrugged. He honestly didn’t care what they did, as long as it was fun and helped pass the time. He got bored too easily for his own good.

“Papa watch with us?” Toki tilted his head to the side as he asked; hoping Loki could watch at least one movie with them. He hated having to be so separated from either of his parents. 

Fenrir got up from his chair and started for the bedroom to go ask his papa if he would watch the movie with him. 

Loki had put the plate down on the side table by the bed and lay back down. 

"What’s wrong?" Loki sat up a bit.

Fenrir shook his head. "We wanted to watch a movie tonight. Watch with us?" 

"Oh I think that's a lovely idea." Loki smiled.

Fenrir smiled and quickly told Tony that it was a go for movie night. Now the inventor just had to let everyone fight it out over which movie they wanted to watch. 

“I think you should pick, since you are the one that’s bed-ridden.” Tony smiled and plopped over on the bed with Loki, Remus in his arms. The baby began babbling and crawled over to his father, some spittle on his chin. 

“Are babies supposed to drool that much?” 

Toki giggled as he watched Remus start making bubbles out of his own saliva. 

Loki chuckled and wiped the child's chin. "It happens for a while." Loki smiled as he watched his boys get comfortable on the bed. 

Toki bumped into Loki's side making the green eyed man seize up and gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Toki scrambled off the bed.

Once Loki had settled again he shook his head. Taking a pillow he put it on his own side. "Come on back in the bed." 

"Jarvis, bring up Brave for the night please." Loki ordered.

"Of course Sir."

The movie popped up on the screen and Toki waited a moment before daring to get back on the bed. He kept his distance this time, but stayed just close enough to hold Loki’s hand as he sat on the bed.

Tony sat next to Loki with Remus on his lap, and the baby seemed quite entertained by the movie for a good while. It certainly caught Toki’s attention. He stared at the colors and movement wide-eyed, and soon began asking more questions than Tony could answer. 

“Toki, just watch the movie. We can look all this up later, okay?” Tony smiled at his son and tried not to laugh as he pouted and looked back at the screen. 

Loki eventually put Remus in his lap, letting the boy rest upon his chest. He could feel the necklace around the child's neck.

Fenrir had curled up at the foot of the bed. By the middle of the movie Loki was already falling asleep with Remus on his chest and a faint smile upon his face.

Tony had Toki in his arms, and though the boy was quiet and didn’t move, Tony knew he wasn’t asleep. No those large, curious eyes of his were focused on the screen as the movie started coming to a close. 

Remus had made himself comfortable against his sleeping parent and gone to sleep as well. 

Fenrir was dozing off at the foot of the bed as he continued to watch of the movie.

Toki watched in amazement many questions busy in his head that Tony told him since the others had fallen asleep would have to wait until the following day. 

He didn’t like waiting, especially not when it was so easy for everyone else to fall asleep. Toki watched his parents and siblings for a moment before slipping out of the room when the movie ended and going down into the lab. Tony had put better security on the door in case Toki tried to get in alone, and the boy was stopped there. 

“I’m sorry young Toki, but you aren’t allowed in there alone.” 

“JARVIS, I have question,” And there began the downpour. Toki was suddenly starting to like JARVIS a lot more; the AI didn’t make him wait until everyone else was awake to answer his questions. Toki asked about ancient Scott tribes and Celtic history and swords and bears and everything else that he had seen in the movie he’d watched. 

Loki was comfortable as he slept and Remus was safe and sound on his chest sucking on his thumb.

He chuckled as he saw Anthony fast asleep clutching a pillow. Fenrir was fast asleep at the foot of the bed, but where was Toki?

Sitting up slightly Loki looked around.

"Anthony. Anthony, wake up." Loki shook his husband as best he could without jarring his other children.

The inventor snorted and woke with a slight start, but otherwise didn’t disturb the boys. He yawned and stretched on the bed then smiled at Loki. 

“That was a nice nap. My dream was way better though.” Tony rubbed the sleep from his eyes then sat up. “What’s the matter?” 

“I’m now searching the information you requested, if you’ll wait just one moment.” JARVIS hadn’t been this used up in a while, and Toki was still asking so many questions. He sat giggling in front of the lab as JARVIS answered everything he wanted to know. 

“JARVIS, how did my daddies meet?” This was one story he had yet to hear, and he wanted to know. He hadn’t been told much, except that his fathers had apparently fought before they met, but the details always escaped the story. 

"Find Toki. He's not here and it's a little after midnight. What if he's gotten into the lab?" Loki looked a bit frantic about the idea.

Toki waited for Jarvis to say something about how his parents met. 

"Perhaps young sir it would be best if you ask them yourself. They could explain it far better than I could. Would you like me to save the information you asked for earlier?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please."

Toki bounded back for the bedroom getting to the door realizing his parents were awake so he could ask them.

"Daddy, Papa how did you meet?"

Tony groaned a bit as Toki ran right into him, backed up then ran past him. The inventor took a breath and went back over to the bed with his son and husband. Toki looked at his parents, waiting for an answer but they simply glanced at each other nervously. 

“I told you. We fought once, your daddy kicked my ass and I asked him out to dinner.” Tony grinned and sat down on the bed next to Toki before looking at Loki, his eyes anxious.

He knew they’d have to tell Toki and Remus eventually, the whole story about their first meeting and how they got together. But Tony didn’t want to start telling stories now, especially not if Loki wasn’t ready. 

“Daddy? Papa?” Toki looked from Tony to Loki, waiting for an answer. “How did you meet?” 

Loki sighed knowing they couldn't put it off any longer.

"Remember when I told you I'm not a good guy?" Loki asked.

Toki nodded still not understanding what that meant. 

"I used to be very mean, and I used to hate your uncle Thor and your grandfather very much. So I did a very bad thing and your father, Uncle Bruce, the captain, Widow and the hawk all stopped me. As punishment, Grandpa took my powers away and sent me to live here on earth. At first I hated your father and the rest for stopping my plans. I wouldn't talk to anyone and I rarely ate anything." Loki had started and left it at that so Tony could tell some of it.

Tony couldn’t believe Loki was really willing to tell so much of his story, but it was really refreshing. The inventor smiled a bit then looked at Toki and picked up the story. 

“Your daddy was really hurt for a long time. And I didn’t like seeing him like that because back then, I didn’t realize he was hurt, I thought he was just being annoying. So I started talking to him and making him eat and basically making his life hell.” Tony chuckled nervously as he remembered all those times he would force Loki to be stuck in a room with him or those times that he’d taken the god out somewhere to eat. 

“And one day, he told me some things that made me realize he needed some love. So I gave him love.” 

Toki looked at his parents and his forehead creased in thought. 

“But you’re a good guy.” Toki looked at Loki and held his hands softly. “You save me.” 

"I wasn't in the beginning. I used to be very angry because of what I was. I tried to not fall in love with your daddy but he won out and I did. I didn't think that after everything I'd done I deserved love. But I have it. I tried very hard to convince your daddy that I didn't love him. And that he was a fool for loving a monster."

"You not a monster." Toki protested.

"That was then and I know that now." Loki smiled.

Toki looked at Loki then hugged him suddenly. 

“I love you Papa.” 

Tony smiled at the sight then looked into Loki’s eyes. They’d been through a lot together, from their very first argument about Loki’s behavior to their latest spats over who was going to get Remus’s bottle. Things were so different. 

“We all love him a lot, no matter who he used to be or what he looks like.” Tony leaned close and planted a soft kiss on Loki’s lips. 

Loki smiled as he kissed his husband back. 

"Time for bed everyone." Loki smiled. He slowly pushed himself out of the bed with Remus in his arms. 

"Fenrir, wake up my wolf time for bed." The man smiled. His movements were a bit slow but he took Remus to bed. 

Fenrir woke up and with groggy movements went to his own bed. "Night Papa. Night Daddy." 

Tony took Toki to the bed and tucked him into bed before saying good night to Fenrir. He kissed Remus on the forehead and took Loki back to their room so they could get some sleep. 

“Hey, did you like the movie?” Tony looked at his husband then pulled off his shirt and pants to climb into bed. 

"I did." Loki told him as he made himself comfortable waiting for his husband to settle. 

Once Anthony had lain down, Loki wrapped his arms around the man. 

"I love you."

Tony pulled Loki close and kissed his forehead before sighing content. 

“I love you too.”


	76. Chapter 76

Something smelled good. Tony woke the next morning to the scent of breakfast and he smiled a bit to himself as he began to wake when he realized something: Loki was still in bed with him. The inventor’s eyes shot open and he ran out of the room and into the kitchen. 

“Thor! When did you get here?” Tony felt both relieved and angry when he saw his brother-in-law standing in the kitchen with the boys. Fenrir and Toki flipped eggs and bacon and Remus sat in his bouncy chair giggling. 

“Good morning Anthony Stark! We were simply making breakfast for you and my brother.” 

Loki came to as he felt his husband bolt out of bed and head for the kitchen. Feeling a bit better, Loki slowly dragged himself from bed and made his way down the hall and stopped as he saw that it was neither on fire or smoking.

"Brother! You are awake and well." Thor cried out.

"Morning Papa." Fenrir smiled along with Toki. Remus clapped in his chair.

“Thor, do you even really know how to cook?” The inventor looked at the food then back at the thunder god skeptically. Thor simply grinned proudly and let out a loud laugh. 

“Of course Anthony Stark! I have spent many hours in the kitchen!”

He wasn’t buying it, because the thought of Thor in a kitchen doing anything useful was too hard to fathom. But he wasn’t going to argue anymore. Tony simply shrugged and gave the food a taste. It really wasn’t too bad. 

“Papa! Daddy! You have breakfast?” Toki looked happy as he flipped another egg and set it on a plate. He hadn’t quite gotten making sunny side up eggs down, but he would learn. 

Fenrir walked over to Loki who still wasn't sure if he should just crawl back into the bed or actually try to eat what Thor had made. 

"Don't worry Papa, I made what you usually eat. Come sit down." The boy smiled.

With a sigh Loki entered the kitchen.

"Brother, Mother has sent me with a few things she thought you might benefit from." Thor pointed to the bowl of golden apples on the table. Reaching for one he smiled.

"Thank you."

Thor smiled at his brother, using all the self-restraint he had not to hug him tight. This wasn’t the first time Thor had seen his brother so injured after a battle, but that didn’t mean that he could ever get used it. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Tony went over to his husband and kissed his forehead softly. The god had groaned a few times in his sleep and kept moving as well. All things considered, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. After all, Loki still had plenty of cuts and bruises on his body.

"The stitches need to be removed. They're very painful and they itch." Loki looked at his husband.

"Brother, Father sends his well-wishing also." Thor voiced.

Loki nodded as he gingerly sat down in a seat near his youngest.

"Hello my little one." 

Remus bounced in his seat and clapped. Gingerly taking the baby's necklace off, Loki waited to see what would happen. He wanted to witness his son's magic with his own eyes.

Tony looked at Loki and nodded then went to grab something to remove the stitches. He grabbed his precision scissors and some antiseptic from the lab. 

“JARVIS I need you to look up something for me. How do you remove stitches properly?” 

“I will send the information to your computers sir.” 

Tony nodded then went back upstairs. 

Thor looked at his brother then his nephew, waiting and watching anxiously. 

“Has he started showing his talents so soon?” Thor grinned as he got a bit closer, but kept his distance. He still had too many memories of all the times Loki had changed his hair color or turned him into a woman. 

"Yes. Yesterday was his first sign of it when he sneezed and bubbles appeared. I'll start his education when he turns three. For now the amulet will serve the purpose of keeping his powers under control so things like that don't happen again." Loki explained.

Remus reached out towards Thor but when the blond did not lean closer or pick he grew a bit upset. There was a quick flash and Thor's hair was suddenly a deep shade of gray.

Fenrir and Toki broke into fits of laughter.

The thunder god jumped a bit then noticed the ashen tone of his hair and his eyes widened. 

“He is umm, he is quite good. Loki, please undo this.” 

Tony broke out laughing at the sight of Thor with gray hair and he set his mini medical kit down. 

“It’s a good look on you Point Break! Now you look as old as you are!” 

Toki kept giggling and he tried to hide his obvious amusement in the situation. Thor looked at his brother with pleading eyes but tried to smile despite everything. He just hoped Remus wouldn’t be quite as intricate about his tricks as Loki was. 

Loki laughed as he leaned forward rubbing his nose with his son's. Fenrir smiled still. 

"Anthony I'm a year and a half younger than Thor." Loki stated.

He put Remus' necklace back on and the magic caused was undone. Getting up, Loki took a deep breath and headed for a pen and piece of paper. Writing down a few titles he wrote a set of instructions to go with it.

"Give this to Gern and Gern only." Loki told him putting the list in his hands.

"You're starting his education so early?" Thor asked reading the titles. 

"No, I want new copies of them for our library here." Loki stated.

Tony watched the two then took a good look at Loki. The way he acted sometimes it certainly didn’t seem like he was younger than Thor; on the contrary, Tony had originally thought Loki was the eldest. But then, there wasn’t too much the brothers really had in common. 

“Papa, Remus learn magic?” Toki looked at his father curiously then went over to play with Remus. The baby had started to mess with his necklace but was easily distracted by Toki’s hands. 

When they were younger Loki used to wonder if one of them really was adopted. Loki had always prided himself in behaving like a future king would, not gallivant about like Thor did.

"Yes, he'll learn magic." Loki smiled.

"The day he becomes so skilled he is as good as you I do not wish to see." Thor stated, happy that the child would have the ability he was but he wasn't looking forward to what the child would do with the powers.

"Actually it's time Fenrir's education resumed."

Fenrir looked up when he heard Loki say his name. 

“I’m going to learn magic too?” 

Toki was starting to feel a bit jealous. He wished he could change people’s hair at will and create bubbles out of nothing, but there was always the alternative; science. If he couldn’t use magic then he would simply have to build the things he wanted. 

“Papa, I learn too?” Toki looked at Loki then at Tony anxiously. The inventor looked at his husband then smiled at their son. 

“Yes, you’re going to learn too. But remember, you’re only allowed in the lab when I’m there. You cannot go in there by yourself.” 

Toki nodded happily and left things at that for now. 

"Fenrir, you already have the ability now you just need the practice." Loki smiled.

Loki could see that Toki also wanted to learn magic. Smiling he looked at the boy. "Yes you'll learn magic as well. But a different kind. You'll learn about the magic that your daddy does in his lab."

"I'll be going now. Mother wants to know if you'll be back for the summer festival." Thor asked.

Loki perked up greatly. "But of course we'll be there. Wouldn't miss it."

Thor nodded with a smile and got his things ready to leave. With a final good bye hug to his nephews and one tight squeeze for Tony, Thor went up onto the roof of the tower and left. Tony grumbled as he popped his back into place and he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Does he not get that he’s too strong to be hugging us normal people like that?” 

“Papa, Papa! I learn now?” Toki tugged at Tony’s shirt excitedly, a big smile on his face. Tony chuckled and rubbed the boy’s head softy.

“Pick up your things first. We can’t have you being as messy as I am.” 

Toki nodded and picked up his crayons and sketch book and quickly went to put them in his room. 

"God forbid he ever gets as messy as you." Loki handed Remus one of his toys but made sure he stayed in sight of the boy before pulling his shirt off.

"Fenrir get the green jar this time please." Loki told him looking down at the bandages. 

"These are damned uncomfortable." Loki frowned, sitting down in one of the stools.

Tony looked at the scars that were already starting to form. 

“Maybe next time you’ll listen when we tell you not to try and do everything on your own.” Tony walked over to his husband and helped him remove the bandages before getting the small scissors.


	77. Chapter 77

“I’m just going to snip them out pretty quick, so try not to move too much or I might get your skin.” Tony put on some gloves and began carefully cutting out the stitches, snipping the tiny threads one at a time and pulling them out slowly. Toki watched in slight fascination and horror as the stitches were removed and some blood started to pool at the small wounds. 

“Papa okay?” 

“Yes, he’ll be okay now.” Tony smiled at the boy as he finished removing the stitches and threw them away along with the gloves. 

"I had to right what wrong I did. I'm the reason they came back Anthony. They were looking for me." Loki pointed out.

Fenrir walked into the kitchen the green jar of salve in his hand.

"Your magic come back?" He asked.

"It's coming back. Slowly but it's coming back." He flashed a smile at Toki hoping to ease the boy's mind.

"Ow! Anthony."

“Sorry, sorry.” Tony winced a bit at Loki’s pain and opened the jar of salves for him. 

“Papa, stop hurting my daddy!” Toki frowned at Tony and went over to Loki to give him a hug. He stopped when he saw the blood stained bandages and settled instead for kissing his father on the cheek. 

“I’m going to make you some of that weird tea, all right?” Tony went into the kitchen and filled the kettle before looking through the cabinets for Loki’s tea. It wasn’t hard to find; it almost looked like Loki was hoarding tea. Ever since Pepper had taken him to that shop downtown, Loki seemed determined to have one box of each flavor they had. Tony fished out the one Loki drank when he was ill or injured and put it in the tea-press. 

Loki applied the salve that would help with what scaring there was. 

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you." Loki could have settled for one of Frigga's mother recipes but he'd have one when the children went to bed later that night.

"Daddy, you forgot the one's on the other side." Fenrir pointed out.

Loki looked at his other side just above his hip to find another set of stitches. 

Tony peeked out of the kitchen and frowned at himself slightly. 

“Hold on, hold on. I have to sterilize this first.” Tony set the scissors in the boiling water and took them out after a moment before going over to Loki. 

“Don’t move.” Tony looked at Loki then began snipping the rest of the stitches. Just how many other stitches were there? He looked Loki over and found just a few near his back, which he easily got rid of. 

“There. Fen if you find anymore, tell me.” Tony went back into the kitchen and poured some water into the tea-press. 

Fenrir helped his papa pull the bandages back a bit more and sighed when he saw two more.

Loki smiled but shook his head; his husband the worry wart. 

"There's two more Anthony and we should be done." Loki called to him.

Fenrir picked up the scissors up and dropped them into the water so they could be sterilized.

"Sir, a phone call from the Director." Jarvis stated.

Tony waited until the scissors had gotten hot enough before getting them back out and letting them cool for a moment. He went over to Loki and removed the last two stitches. 

“Did you find anymore?” 

Fenrir shook his head and stayed by his father’s side. 

“Papa need more band aids?” 

“He might need a few to keep the wounds clean, but he should be fine now.” Tony smiled at Toki and rubbed his head. The boy nodded and looked at Loki then smiled. 

“You be okay now?”

Tony groaned a bit at JARVIS’s words and went over to his phone. 

“Hello?” 

Loki held still as Tony pulled the rest of the stitches out before applying the salves. 

"There, I should be fine now Toki, there's no need to worry anymore." Loki kissed the boys head before standing.

He pulled his shirt back on and picked up Remus rocking the baby in his arms.

"Where's that husband of yours?" Fury asked out of the gate.

Toki nodded and smiled relieved before going over to Tony. 

“Daddy, we practice now?” 

“Hold on, we will in a little bit.” Tony smiled at his son then returned his attention to Fury. “Loki’s here. I just removed the stitches but he still needs lots of rest. The wounds are still pretty fresh and need some time to heal up. Why?” 

At least for once, Fury wasn’t calling because Tony had done something wrong. Come to think of it, he hadn’t called for that in quite a while, and it was a pretty good feeling. 

"Get him and all your kids in here." Fury ordered.

Loki had moved close enough that he heard it. 

"What reason do you need us for?" Loki asked bouncing Remus in his arms.

"Get here and find out."

Loki looked to his husband. "We could still kill him you know."

"I heard that Stark. Be here soon the rest of the team is already on their way."

Tony was about to speak when Fury simply hung up, leaving the inventor with words in his mouth. He huffed a breath and set his phone down. 

“Guess we’d better go. Boys, get your coats and bring something so you don’t get too bored.”

“We going somewhere?” 

“Yeah, we’re going to visit angry Uncle Fury.” Tony smiled at Toki and watched as the boy went to his room to grab a coat.

“What could he need all of us there for? And it had better be an amazing reason too!” 

"Does he ever need a reason to call us in?" Loki asked as he headed for their bedroom to put on some better clothes and then took the baby into his room to get him all set for travel.

"I don't want to see Uncle Nick." Fenrir whined.

"I know pup. Hopefully we'll be in and out."

Remus cooed as Loki laid him back to get him changed before dressing him.

“Nobody wants to see Fury, trust me.” Tony sighed out heavily then went and put on some fresh clothes. Might as well look good if he was going to be out. Once he’d gotten Toki ready, the family headed out.

“You would think that after everything we’ve been through with the guy he’d, trust us at least a little bit more.”

They quickly arrived at SHIELD headquarters and the boys were taken to another room to be watched over. Loki and Tony were lead to the debriefing room where the other Avengers waited for them. 

“All right, we’re here.” 

“Good. Now shut up and sit down.” Fury looked at Tony then back at his computer screen for a moment. 

Remus sat in Loki's lap looking around hearing all the new sounds and seeing new sights. 

"Can I hold him for a little while Loki? Please?" Bruce asked.

"Of course." Loki handed the boy over, running a hand over his head and noticing how long and thick his hair was starting to get.

"Are you done passing the kid?" Fury asked, not happy about the fact he was interrupted.

"Yes, yes you may continue now Cyclopes." 

Tony smiled to himself but tried not to laugh at Loki’s comment. The director glared at the couple then went back to what he was saying. 

“I’m sure all of you have figured out that this is serious, even though some of you chose to play it off.” Fury looked at Tony as he spoke then looked back at the large screen that had popped up. 

“Fury, what exactly is going on?” Natasha spoke up this time, though it was clear she was being distracted by Remus. Her eyes kept wandering to the baby and she would smile just ever so slightly before looking back at Fury. Bruce however didn’t bother to hide his fascination with Remus. He bounced the boy and let him play with his newly reinforced glasses. 

Fenrir had shifted to his wolf form and curled up by the table and Toki was sitting next to him coloring happily. 

"It has to be serious you had Loki come in, which means there's going to be a lot of trouble." Steve stated.

"Exactly. Now stop playing with the kid and listen." Fury told him.

"I'm listening to you Sir. I don't have to look at you to listen." 

“It is serious.” Fury pulled up several maps with different markers scattered across it. Tony’s brow furrowed a bit as he looked but couldn’t quite tell exactly what they were looking at. 

“What are we seeing here Fury?” 

“From what we’ve gathered so far, it’s weapon movement across borders, but this is so wide-scale we thought we’d look into it.” 

“And it turned out to be more than just weapons?” Natasha studied the map, her eyes cold and serious now. Fury nodded, his expression much more grim. 

“There’s people being moved too. This isn’t necessarily new, and I know it isn’t usually what we gather all of you for, but we don’t think that’s the end of the story either.” 

“What else is this then?” Steve looked at the map then at the director and waited for an answer. 

“We’ve tracked down these shipments, but it seems that every time we open a strike, there’s nothing there. So either this is all fake or the stuff is going somewhere else entirely.”

"How exactly do you think we should go about this then?" Loki asked looking it over himself.

"That's where you come in. We need your magic to disguise the team so this can be done without us being noticed."

"I have no magic to use." Loki confessed. His magic had not returned yet enough. He was having a struggle trying to hold up his glamour.

"What do you mean you don't have any magic? What you're useless?"


	78. Chapter 78

"That is not what he said. From my understanding Loki's magic is like a battery. When he uses it, it gets low and because of the Chitauri coming after him and the injuries it hasn't come back yet." Bruce explained.

"Thank you doctor." Loki said. 

"Sir, even if Loki had his powers what would you have us do once we were in?" Steve asked.

“It’s just an exploratory team. We don’t know enough yet to go in there and strike. How soon do you think you’ll have your magic back?” Fury looked at Loki, a light gleam of desperation in his eye. 

“We’ll let you know when he does get his magic back Fury, but it’s going to take some time.” Tony looked at the director then held his husband’s hand, shuddering a bit at the sharp chill that came from his skin.

“We can’t put this off forever Stark. We’ve already been hunting these people down for six months.” 

“And what exactly is the threat here?” 

“Well for starters it’s the fact that Hydra is doing the delivering and they’re moving shipments of Stark-inspired guns.”

Tony’s face went slightly pale as he sat there and he lowered his gaze. 

"And if I use any magic before it's time, I risk dying in the process. Frankly I'm not ready to face death again so soon." Loki answered him. 

Remus started to fuss and reach out for his parents.

"My magic will return to full strength by the end of the month." Loki answered taking Remus into his arms.

Fury looked at the man and nodded. 

Loki looked at his husband and leaned in closer to him whispering something in his ear.

"You didn't build them Beloved. They are based on the designs, you have nothing to do with it directly. Don't blame yourself." Loki squeezed his hand.

"Something you wanna share with the rest of the class Stark?" Fury asked.

Loki glared at the man then smiled. Removing Remus' necklace he tapped the child's nose knowing it would make him sneeze.

The rest of the table stared wide eyed at Fury. 

Natasha’s normally calm demeanor melted away when the room filled with bubbles suddenly and her eyes widened.

“Oh my God.”

“So he started showing ability huh?” Bruce popped one of the bubbles and looked at his friends. “I didn’t realize he was doing things so soon.”

“While that’s lovely, do you mind getting rid of all this so we can continue this debriefing?” Fury frowned at Loki and Tony before glancing at Remus. The baby giggled and reached for the bubbles, some snot running down from his nose. 

“When you say Stark-inspired, what do you mean?” 

“They got ahold of some old blueprints you had. I don’t know how, and we’re trying to figure it out. But they have them and that’s all we need to know.” 

Loki chuckled. "You were meant to be turning him into a woman not entertaining yourself." Loki smiled at the boy. 

"I'm screwed." Clint stated as a bubble popped on the tip of his nose.

Natasha smiled, knowing that if Clint kept messing with Remus in the way Bruce had told her he was in for hell.

"Do you think they got a hold of them from when they had you were kidnapped a few years ago?" Loki asked.

Clint winced a bit as another bubble popped in his face and he sat closer to Natasha. He didn’t trust those bubbles. 

“I don’t know, I didn’t have any plans with me and I thought we’d recovered all the weapons they had.” 

“The ones you didn’t destroy, yes.” Fury nodded, and tried to think of any other way that Hydra had gotten ahold of Tony’s blueprints. 

“We can’t be focusing on it now. We need to focus on finding where they’re sending the weapons and why.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Tony looked up at Fury, his hands clasped together as he often did when he was nervous or upset. 

"Clint, they're bubbles; get off me." Natasha pushed him away some. 

"We have a few theories as to where they're being sent. One of them might be to Doom." Fury told them.

"Shit." Clint swore.

"Language." Steve glared at him and then looked back to the boys who weren't paying a bit of mind.

"With Doom's powers the only way we can level it out is with Loki which is why I called him in too." Fury stated.

"What other theories do you have?" Bruce asked.

"That they've teamed up with Thanos."

"Power in numbers." Natasha suggested.

“And if it’s Thanos then what do we do? We aren’t all gods here Fury. We can’t do much against the guy, and even Loki and Thor would have trouble against him.” Tony immediately interjected, which didn’t really surprise Fury. After what happened with the Chitauri, Tony wasn’t going to let Loki go out into another battle without assurance that he would come back alive. 

“It’s just a theory Stark; we don’t know anything for sure yet. Once we do, we’ll give you all the updated information, but I need all of you in close contact for whatever happens next.”

“You want us at Stark tower?” Steve looked at Fury questioningly, though he was ready for whatever he needed to do, even if that meant staying with Tony 24/7. 

“I’m afraid this calls for something a little different. You’ll all be staying here until we know more. The sudden reappearance of the Chitauri was a little too lined up with these weapon movements.” 

“You think whoever is behind this called those things here?” 

"Yes. That's why we think it may be Doom." Fury told them.

"You cannot be serious about keeping us here. Some of us have obligations outside of here and Tony has a family." Steve interjected. 

"I don't care. You have the rest of today to get whatever you need for the time being." Fury ordered.

Toki and Fenrir had started to listen when they heard they would have to stay at SHIELD.

"I don't like it here, it's cold." Fenrir complained. Loki shushed him but a few heads did turn for they had forgotten the others children to be here.

“This is going to be fun.”

“Stark, I need to talk to you for a moment.” Fury motioned to Tony once the others had left the debriefing room and he lowered his voice a bit.

“You sure no one that works for you sold off those designs?” 

“No, I don’t have enough employees for that. And even if I did, they’re never anywhere near my designs anymore. Not after…” Tony paused when he realized something. He ran a hand over his face and sighed out. 

“Obadiah.” 

“You think he sold off some designs of yours?” 

“He was trying to pawn off the Iron Man suit and he was selling weapons behind my back. Who knows what the hell else he did before he died.” 

“The good thing is we’ve seen all the weapons they have, so we just need something stronger.” 

“If you can describe them to me then I can get us bigger guns for this.” 

Toki hugged Loki’s leg and looked up at the god. 

“We stay here?” He was anxious about the idea. He didn’t really like being at SHIELD; it was cold and nobody ever spoke. Not to mention how boring it was. 

"We can help you and Tony with the kids Loki, it's not a problem." Natasha offered. She rather liked the children and Fenrir had a talent in stealth. 

"Yeah I'll help you look after Frosty." Clint offered with a smile only to have both Remus and Loki give him that look making him back away.

"It'll only be for a little while. I prefer them out of reach with a threat this big." Loki told them.

"What do you mean?"

"If they have Anthony's designs, we don't know if they know about the children. I rather have them where they'll be safe and very far from reach." 

Bruce thought for a second, "You mean with your parents in Asgard."

Loki nodded. 

"You and Tony want some help to get you two and the kids over here? I don't have much to move." Steve offered.

Fury could see the disdain in Tony’s eyes and put a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“You didn’t intend for this to happen Stark.” 

“No but I could have done something. It was my job to make sure those designs stayed safe and I blew it. Now our enemies have powerful weapons and who knows why they plan on using them.” 

“Stark listen to me; you didn’t know what Obadiah was planning. And if you had known sooner, I know you would have stopped him from doing what he did. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and go help us take care of the world and your family.” 

Tony looked at Fury and nodded then went over with the others. 

“We go with grandma and grandpa?” Toki looked up at Loki, his eyes rather excited. At least he wouldn’t be stuck at SHIELD. Clint looked at the boys then Loki. 

“Make sure Stark doesn’t lose his marbles, all right? I don’t talk to the guy, but you spend all day with him.” Clint tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but there was gleam of worry in his eyes. 

"Maybe Toki." Loki answered the boy. Bruce had taken Remus to play with him a bit more.


	79. Chapter 79

Loki could see in his eyes that Clint cared for Tony and the others in his own way. He nodded with a small smile.

"Stark when are you going to cut your hair?" Steve asked, playing with it. 

"Leave my husband alone. I think it suits him very well." Loki smiled.

Fury watched how the others interacted and realized, though they were apart, they were still some strange little family. 

"Uncle Nick?" He felt a tug on his coat.

"Who are you again?" He asked looking at the boy. He was never sure about the names.

"I'm Fenrir. Do we really have to stay here? I don't like a lot of people and there are too many here."

“Unless your father can find a safer place for you then I’m afraid so. We don’t know what these people plan to do, and we can’t take any chances. We need you guys safe.” Fury looked down at Fenrir then at Loki. 

“If you have any other place you’d rather take them, then take them there. The further they are from this mess the better.”

“Like Asgard.” Bruce interjected then looked from Fury to Loki. “You can pack and drop the boys off. We’ll bring your things back here.” 

“I don’t need you to like my hair captain-old-fashioned.” Tony frowned a bit at the soldier then looked at his husband. “So, we taking the boys to your parents?”

Loki had taken Remus back, he didn't want to give them up just yet.

Fenrir wrapped his arms around Loki and said something in Norse making him smile.

Loki smiled as he spoke back.

"Hey, hey English." Clint told them.

"Shut up or I'll turn you into a woman." Loki threatened.

"Meany."

"Shut up Clint." Natasha snapped at him. 

Loki gave his husband a sad look.

"You all better get going. I want everyone back here by midnight." Fury ordered them.

“This isn’t forever. It’s just going to be a little while until we figure out what the hell is going on.” The inventor smiled at his husband, trying to give him some comfort, but he didn’t like this all too well himself. He hadn’t been away from the boys for more than a few hours these past months. He didn’t want to imagine what it would be like not having them home. But it was better this way; they were safer in Asgard. 

“Papa, something bad happen?” Toki tugged on Tony’s shirt a bit and looked up at him worried. Tony picked the boy up in his arms and nodded. 

“Yeah, something bad is happening. That’s why you need to be brave and take care of your brothers, all right? And listen to Fenrir.” 

Toki nodded and hugged Tony tight. 

Steve watched the small family for a moment. Tony and Loki had made great change. 

Tony no longer drank and stayed up at all hours of the day and night hiding away in his lab. Loki made sure Tony was taken care of and, though it had worried them at first when the two got together, it was clear they were good for each other.

Loki was another story all together. The once very angry man who used to lash out at anyone who came to close and was quick to run and hide. The man who had tried to rule the world was now a father and a husband. Steve knew that Loki could still be cold and fearless and uncaring as they come but seeing him now made it extremely difficult to see him like that anymore.

Loki sighed heavily. 

"We'd better get going Anthony." Loki called to his husband.

Tony nodded and they took the boys back to the tower. They packed some clothes for the boys, though Tony wasn’t sure just how long they would have to stay in Asgard. 

“Papa, you not coming?” 

“No, your daddy and I have to stay here and help Uncle Fury, but it won’t take very long, I promise.” Tony smiled at Toki and chuckled when the boy ran to him and hugged him tight. 

“I come too?” 

“You can’t stay here Toki, it isn’t safe.” Tony kissed the top of the boy’s head and finished packing his things before he went over to Loki. He stood in the living room with the other two, Remus softly asleep in his arms. 

“Ready?” 

"No parent is ever ready to give their child up." Loki frowned but headed in the direction of the roof anyway.

Fenrir started speaking to Loki in Norse. "Why do we have to go?"

"Because we don't want the bad people to come after you." Loki answered.

"How long will be have to stay?" The boy asked.

"No longer than is needed. The minute it's safe I'll come get you and your brothers. Until then I need you to be a good boy for me and protect them."

"Promise?" Fenrir asked.

"I swear it Fenrir. The second it's over I'll come get you." Loki kissed his head.

Tony kissed Toki on the forehead one more time then held Remus close, a tightness in his chest. He felt like a piece of him was being taken away. Then the inventor gave Fenrir a hug and smiled at him, trying to keep a brave face. 

“You’re in charge now until we get the three of you. Don’t let Toki blow anything up, okay?” Tony chuckled a bit and ruffled the boy’s hair as a final good bye. 

Steve and Bruce arrived at the tower shortly afterwards and could see a glow on the rooftop. 

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Steve asked as he watched the sky, waiting for the portal to open up. Bruce nodded and sighed out a bit. 

“As long as they aren’t here, I’m sure the boys will be fine.” 

“I meant Loki and Tony.” 

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I don’t think they’ve ever had to be away from the boys this long before.” 

"The sooner this gets done the better for them." Steve told him.

"Yeah." Bruce liked seeing Tony happy. He liked seeing both of them happy and after the whole return of the Chitauri, he didn't think Tony would stand for it again.

Ending up in Asgard, rather than ride through the city, they walked so they could sent just a bit of time with the boys before giving them over.

Getting to the palace doors they entered. Frigga and Odin were waiting for them.

"They'll be alright boys." Frigga hugged Loki and then Tony.

"We'll take care of them." Odin promised.

"Where's Thor?" Loki asked.

"He's already gone to Midgard. By now he is with the rest of you friends waiting for you." Frigga said holding her arms out for Remus.

Loki gave each of his son's one last kiss.

Tony looked at Odin and Frigga, begging them with his gaze to keep his children safe. He hugged each of them one last time then turned and left with Loki. 

“I don’t know how I’m going to survive when they start school.” Tony chuckled a bit, trying to make a joke out of the situation. It didn’t really help with the pain at all, rather it made it worse. Now he was thinking about spending hours away from his children every day and when they finally decided to move out. It was too much to have on his mind at the moment. Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and held onto it tight as they returned home. 

Steve glanced around as they waited for Loki and Tony to return. 

“Did you find a place for Pepper?” 

Steve looked at Bruce and nodded. 

“Yeah, she’s staying with SHIELD. They didn’t tell me where yet, but they said she’ll be safe.”

Bruce nodded and smiled a bit. 

“Seems like the world is only in trouble when we start thinking we can be normal again.”

"We'll get through it. Look at it this way, at least it'll only be for a few hours at a time." Loki reminded him.

It could be worse. The children could be ripped from their arms never to be seen again.

Natasha looked up when the others walked in. Tony and Loki were leaning on each other, hands clasped tightly together.

"You two okay?" the redhead asked.

"We'll be fine." Loki answered, leading Tony to where they would be staying.

Natasha could see something different in both of them. Loki's walls were back up again. They were hiding all the emotion he wanted to hide. Having gotten to know the man a bit more, she didn't like seeing him like this when she knew there was much more to him.

Tony on the other hand, they had all seen him when he was at the bottom of a bottle day after day. How much damage could be done and with Loki in his life it changed everything. He smiled, he laughed, and he took care of himself. Now the boys were gone and he looked like part of him had been ripped away.

"This needs to get done quickly. They won't hold together for long." Bruce told them.

Tony sighed heavily when they got to the room and he let himself fall heavily on the bed. It creaked loudly under the sudden heaviness and the inventor frowned.

“You’d think they would have comfortable beds here, at least.” Tony looked at Loki then pulled his husband close. “I’ll get them back soon. I promise. The weapons those guys have are at least five years old; they’re relics by now. Shouldn’t be too hard to build something stronger than that.” 

Bruce watched his friends go to their room and was tempted to go over and try to console them, but he knew Loki wouldn’t say anything, not with the way he’d walked in. His eyes looked glazed over and his head was held high. Yet even then Bruce could see Loki and Tony were struggling with having their children so far away. 

“Should we talk to em? Well, I mean one of you guys, they hate me.” Clint shrugged as he finished off, trying to lighten things up a bit. Bruce and Steve looked at him then both chuckled a bit. 

“It’s better to just let them calm down a bit. Everything is still fresh right now. If we try and to talk to them they’ll just block us off and dig themselves deeper.”


	80. Chapter 80

Loki curled into Tony's side and brushed the hair from his face.

"Do you want me to cut it?" He asked realizing that it was starting to trail down his back. "When I get my magic back, we can use this to check on them. They won't know but at least we know they'll be safe." Loki told him.

"They don't hate you Clint." Steve told them.

"Really? Then why do Loki and even the baby give me the same look? They both look like they wanna kill me."

"Well if you'd stop saying that they were weird and freaky they'd be less hostile towards you." Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah. You keep insulting them and that's not helping your case." Steve said.

Loki sat up and went for one of their bags, pulling out the fur blanket from their bed and what looked like a glass ball.

"My brother has suffered the loss of his children more times than he should have. Even giving them up for their own good now weighs heavy on his heart." Thor interjected.

Clint was about to speak again but he simply frowned and rolled his eyes. The others were right though, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t know how else to communicate with Loki without feeling dumb, not to mention Tony. One spoke about lore and used words Clint didn’t know; the other spoke non-stop about science and physics-this-that-and the other.

Tony blinked as he looked at Loki then laughed when he realized just how long his hair had gotten. 

“Oh wow. I didn’t think it was this long already. Yeah, I think I could go for a good trim.” Tony smiled at his husband then sat up a bit and looked at the glass ball. “Don’t tell me you read the future now too?” 

Loki smirked at his husband and shoved him slightly. "I can't but there is a spell. It will allow us to check on the boys. By now they've been put to bed." Loki explained.

Clint walked away and that gave the others the cue to do so as well. 

Putting the ball down, Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and buried his face in his neck.

"I don't want to wait, I want them back now." Loki's voice was strained as he tried to hold back the tears.

Tony held his husband close and rocked him slowly. He rubbed the god’s back gently then smiled a bit before he spoke. 

“I want them back too. They haven’t even been gone that long and I already want to storm into Asgard and bring the boys back home.” Tony paused for a moment, letting the knot in his throat relax away before he spoke again. “But they’ll be back with us soon. And then we’ll spend the whole day just holding them close, all right?” Tony placed a kiss on Loki’s shoulder and kept him close, letting only one tear roll down his cheek. 

Bruce looked down the hall where Tony and Loki’s room were. Would they be okay? He wanted to go check on his friends, but convinced himself it was for the best if they were alone for a little while. Loki wouldn’t want to sit and talk about his feelings; he wasn’t that type. And Tony, well, that went without saying. 

Loki loosened his hold on his husband but didn't let him go as he rested against the man's chest. Loki started to whisper the lullaby that he sang to Fenrir.

Remus had started to fuss for a bit but calmed down when Frigga tricked him by wrapping the blanket around him that smelt of Tony and Loki. 

Fenrir had taken up a silence, much like the one he had when they'd been sent there last time for their own protection.

Toki was keeping himself busy with a coloring book.

"Fenrir, how long do you think it will take before Papa and Daddy come back?"

The boy shrugged. He'd taken up a place in a window seat with some books that Odin had given him to read. If he was anything like Loki, he'd seek to console himself in them.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Odin asked holding his youngest.

"They'll be fine. It's the first time they've had to be away from Anthony and Loki for so long. Remember when you went away for a long time and when you finally came home?" Frigga asked.

"Thor refused to let go of me and Loki always stayed close." 

“They just miss their parents, but they will all be together again soon.” The goddess spoke positively, though she couldn’t hide the apprehension she felt. She didn’t want anything to go wrong. She wanted to be able to hold Loki close again soon. 

Tony held Loki close still then looked over at the door when Fury went to their room. 

“Stark, we’re going to need you building us some weapons. I know this is hard, but the sooner we get this over with the better. Loki, how’s your magic coming?” 

Tony looked at the director then nodded and kissed Loki softly. Fury was right; if they wanted their sons back soon, it was best to get all this mess out of the way quickly. Bruce stood behind Fury and he offered his friends a small smile before motioning Tony over. 

“Are you two going to be okay?”

“We’ll be fine, but we’ll be better when we can have ours kids back.” 

Bruce nodded and gave his friend’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

"I'll be right here when you come back. It's okay Anthony. This time they're being used to kill the bad guy here." Loki rubbed his back before letting him go. Loki let Tony go and glared at Fury. "It's only been a few hours. I can't rush it. When it comes back you'll know." Loki walked out into the hall and went to find some place he could take out his anger.

Thor had heard his brother loud and clear. It was very rare for the man to make himself so loud. He had to be highly upset. 

Loki ended up on the roof and looked out over the darken sky. 

"Great, piss him off and he'll take it out on all of us." Natasha commented.

Fury was about to speak when Loki simply walked off and sighed angrily and went back with the rest of his agents. 

Tony and Bruce went over to a lab that had been set up for them and began work on the weapons. Tony made some sketches and Bruce went over the mathematics behind it; it was easier if they split the work.

“If the weapons are what I think they are then we have a massive advantage.” 

“Are there any ways they can be altered?” 

“Tons of ways, but I already thought of most of them. I don’t know this Spook-“

“Doom.” Bruce corrected with a little smile. 

“-Whatever. I don’t know this guy too well personally, but from what I got off the files Fury has, he likes flashy entrances and battles. Prick.” Tony rolled his eyes slightly annoyed before pausing. Then again, hadn’t Loki been that way? But that was different. Loki was classy and enticing. Doom sounded like a guy that was upset because he didn’t get voted most popular kid in school. 

Thor went to console his brother before he would do something he would regret. 

When the man still refused to talk to him, Thor thought of something and cast away his armor.

"Spar with me Brother. It will help relieve some of your anger."

"Thor no." Loki sighed.

Thor knew his brother would never do it willingly. Tackling the man to the ground Loki found a reason to fight back.

“Found anything yet?” Fury walked over to the main room of SHIELD headquarters where several dozen employees looked at computers and sifted data. A young woman turned to the director, her eyes anxious. 

“Yes sir, just now. They’ve reappeared on the map. We’re tracking them now.” 

“Pull it up; I want these screens visible to the team…” Fury paused when he heard a thud from above. He looked up towards the ceiling and heard another one before looking at another employee. 

“What is that? Get me video!” 

The man nodded and pulled up video from the roof and everyone stared as they watched Thor and Loki fight. 

“Oh my God, what the fuck are they doing?!” 

Tony nibbled on a pen as he went through everything then sighed relieved when JARVIS finished downloading into the wiring of the room. 

“JARVIS! Good to have you!”

“What will you be needing Sir?” 

“Just double check all our data, correct any mistakes and keep us updated.” 

“Very well sir.” 

“Tony, here.” Bruce handed Tony some numbers and data then went back to his screen. 

Loki flipped Thor over his shoulder, landing his brother on his back. 

"Come now, Thor you can do better than that." Loki panted laughing.

"Get those two off the roof before they put a hole in it." Fury shook his head complaining.

Natasha was the one to go up to the roof only to find the two still rolling around on the floor trying to pin the other.

"As much as I think this is good for you Fury wants you to knock it off before you put a hole in the roof." 

Loki finally shoved Thor away from him and stood up tall and proud and straightened himself out before heading inside.

Natasha would have laughed but she contained herself to an amused twinkle in her eyes. Loki, ever the pristine gentleman; good thing they had that security footage to watch over and over again. The three headed back inside quietly and Natasha looked at Loki. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you have that much fun with anyone but Tony before.”

“Loki and I used to spar quite often. It’s refreshing really.” Thor smiled broadly and patted Loki’s shoulder. 

“JARVIS scan these and compare them to possible variations of my old weapons.” 

“Right away sir.” 

“What if Doom is using magic to infuse the weapons?” 

“That wouldn’t make any sense. Even the Chitauri didn’t do that, and they were alien-things.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair then sat in thought for a moment.


	81. Chapter 81

"As hard as it may be to see me as such, I used to be quite happy." Loki told him.

Thor remembered when things started to turn south for them. 

Thor turned thirteen and would rather be with his friends than with his little brother. Then Loki had tried to save him and out of that, Loki's eldest was born and Thor had helped take the child away by holding his brother down.

Thor grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Brother. For every wrong that I have done to you." Thor let the man go.

Loki remembered that Natasha was still there and spoke in Norse rather than English.

"Forgiven."

Natasha looked at the gods for a moment then kept walking. She didn’t know what Loki had said, but judging by the look on Thor’s face, it was something good. The assassin walked over to Fury, hoping for some news. 

“Anything?” 

“It’s up on most of the monitors. We’ve got live feed on these guys; they’re moving again. Seems like they don’t think we’re trailing them anymore.” 

“Or maybe they’re trying to bait us out.” 

Tony watched the feed from the cameras then went back to his models and plugged in Bruce’s numbers. 

“If we adjust the output down to half we’ll be able to load more into each gun.”

“But it’ll take longer to take anything down with only half force.” 

“Assuming we’re just fighting super-powered morons, I think that’s all we’ll need. I’ll make some other weapons just in case, but for now, let’s focus on this.” Tony looked back through everything when he heard a tap on the glass door to the lab. Both he and Bruce turned and saw Steve standing in the door way. 

"I think that's why Fury wants Loki to use his magic. The better we can get in the better this mission will go." Steve said.

"Have you seen Loki? He stormed off when Fury asked about his magic." Bruce asked.

"He went up to the roof and Thor went after him. They started wrestling." Steve answered.

"As for those guys, I think they are trying to bait us. Maybe we should ask Thor and Loki what they think. They have been to war more times than we have. They'll know tricks like this better than we do." Steve confessed.

Tony and Bruce looked at each other then nodded, starting to feel like this was going to be a fight that would drag out. 

“I guess until Loki’s magic returns there’s not much else we can do. We’ll need his help a lot more than we’re willing to admit.” Bruce looked at Tony, hoping he would understand. 

The inventor nodded and huffed out a breath before looking at Steve. 

“We’ll consult with him and Thor then. Really drill Loki; it might seem like he’ll walk out but he loves a challenge. Just keep his mind buzzing with tactics. When you need advice on force, ask Thor. Tact isn’t really his deal.” 

Steve smiled and shook his head then sighed out a bit. 

“This is going to take a while, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, it is. Did you have something in mind?”

Steve opened his mouth to speak then simply shook his head. 

“It can wait. I hope. How are the weapons coming along?” 

"Hey Tony, doesn't Loki do hand to hand and use weapons?" Bruce asked, flashes in his mind from when the Chitauri had returned. He saw the flash of a blade in the green eyed man's hand.

"Yeah he did, I remember seeing it." Steve confirmed. "I'll go find Thor and Loki then." Steve nodded before heading off to find the gods.

Tony nodded and was about to speak when Steve left. He sighed out, trying to calm down the immense fear he felt. He didn’t want to let Loki fight without his magic, but even without it the god was a force to be reckoned with. There were many times-early in Loki’s punishment-when Tony, Bruce and Steve had to work together to pin the god down. But this…

“I know you’re worried Tony, and that’s normal, but you can’t keep treating Loki like he doesn’t know what he’s doing. Don’t forget he’s several hundred years old, if not older.” 

Bruce smiled a bit and gripped his friend’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine.” 

“I don’t want to lose him Bruce. No, I can’t lose him. Loki and the boys are all I have anymore.” 

Bruce nodded and sighed out a bit. 

“Loki knows what to do Tony. Trust him.” 

The inventor nodded and tried to calm his nerves a bit. His husband was still a god, whether he had his magic or not. And there were still many things Loki could do. 

Clint had heard a bit of the conversation before he completely entered the library. 

"Tony, I don't know if this will help or not but; when Thor got sent to earth without his powers he was still freakishly strong and had fighting skills that made Coulson's men look like kids in a sandbox." the Archer smiled. "All I'm saying is Loki has his full strength. He may not have his magic but he and Thor will both be there to help." Clint reminded him.

"Thor. Loki." Steve called to the brothers when he saw them. "We need your help in the lab so we can start making plans. We thought we should ask your input."

"Of course Captain." Loki followed the man along with Thor.

Tony looked at Clint and smiled a bit. Looks like he was even getting scolded by the archer on this one. Tony took a deep breath and nodded slowly, though he was still nervous as hell. 

“It’s different, you know? I just don’t want him to get hurt anymore.” 

“And he won’t. Loki’s a lot tougher than you give him credit for Tony.” Bruce smiled at his friend then went through some more numbers on his computer. 

Tony chuckled slightly then crossed his arms at Clint, a slightly more playful gleam in his-until now-dull eyes. 

“And since when are you so worried? Don’t tell me you wanna be friends now too?” 

“Cool it Stark. I just don’t want you all depressed when we go fight. And if you’re not focused you might shoot one of us.” 

Thor followed Steve and Loki to another room and started to feel a bit better about all this. If they had gods on their side there was a chance this whole ordeal would be over faster than they hoped. At least, that’s how Steve was hoping it would work out. 

Loki got an idea as they were walking and started to share it with Thor in Norse.

"I could go visit Hel in Helheim and ask for her magic." Loki suggested. 

"Would she give you her power?" Thor asked.

"She can and will. I simply need to get there." Loki told him.

"But Brother is it wise to take her power?"

"Hel's power is as strong as mine. She will have her magic back in a matter of hours. I am still healing what damage has been done both inside and out it will take longer." Loki said.

"Alright Brother. First we will see what our comrades have to say and then you can leave for Helheim." Thor told him.

Steve had listened to the exchange and it made his head hurt.

Clint watched as Bruce and Tony went through several other calculations before they began actually building the weapons. They were simple, these first designs: just standard guns with laser mounts and charged bullets. It would everything easier if the ammo had a bit of a kick to it. 

“Is that all you’re making?” 

“For now, yes. We’re working on other stuff but we want to get these out of the way first. That way we’ll have something to use. Any word on our friends?” 

Clint checked the trackers again and shook his head. 

“Nah, they’re just doing a standard pick up and drop off. They do em every couple weeks, but they keep changing the time and place.”

“Fury doesn’t have any other idea who would be behind this?” 

The archer shrugged and sighed out. He was getting frustrated with the small amount of information they had, and even more with what little Fury was willing to tell them.

“For now all we know is Doom is having the weapons moved. We think he might have some former Hydra guys working for him.”

Thor and Loki looked at the footage. 

"Don't fall for it. It's a trap and once you fall in the whole mission will fall through." Thor said.

"If we can get in and move around where we will be most effective, we can get in and around and in a sense of the word ‘corner them.’" Loki pointed out where would be most effective. 

Fury looked at it and then at the two gods.

"What makes you so sure this will work?" The one eyed man questioned.

"Director, I will remind you we've been reading war strategies since we were boys and have seen formations like this before. Once the weapons are destroyed, they will have to fight with brute strength." Loki pointed out.

Fury nodded. He didn’t like it, but he would have to trust most of the charge to Loki and Thor until all this was over. They had years more experience with fights like than Fury could ever imagine. 

Tony looked over as he heard Loki and Thor’s voices getting close and soon the three men were in the lab. 

“Hey look who decided to join us. How’s it going Fro…” Clint stopped himself then smiled. “Loki?” 

Tony snorted when he heard the archer correct himself like that and he shook his head. Natasha and the others soon joined them and listened close to Thor and Loki’s words. 

“So, we get rid of their weapons and leave them scrambling. We still have to deal with Doom himself.” 

“Assuming he faces us. Don’t forget the guy is worse than Loki used to be. He’ll stay out of the way until he absolutely has to face us.”

Loki looked at Clint, glad that the man corrected himself.

"Than I used to be? I can still do far worse." Loki smiled in one of his sinister 'I'm-plotting-your-demise' ways. 

"Well we could do one thing but it's cheating and that’s only if Fury lets us." Loki told him.

"If I let you do what?" The man glared.

"Director how much do you know of lore?" Loki asked.

"Stop speaking in riddles and spit it out." The man glared.


	82. Chapter 82

"Brother, you don't mean?"

"Oh but I do."

Tony tensed a bit. He knew this tone of voice coming from Loki could only mean something sinister was brewing in the god’s head, and judging by the look on his face, he was right. 

“All right, before we run into this with Loki’s plans, what exactly are your plans here sweet heart?” 

Thor opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when Loki help up a single finger to silence him. The thunder god nodded slightly nervous, but he seemed almost excited at the same time. And this usually meant a big clean-up afterwards. 

“What exactly is it I’m agreeing to here?” Fury looked from Thor to Loki and crossed his arms. He didn’t like being kept out of the loop, not on anything, and this was no exception.

"Well that depends, do you want him alive or are we free to do away with him? If we are then I'll journey to Helheim and by this time tomorrow we can go through with this plan far faster than you think."

Even Fury felt a shiver run down his spine as Loki spoke. Clint backed up at the look in his eyes.

"Brother do you really think it wise to bring my niece into this?"

"Thor, even if all she does is weaken him long enough so that we might execute the plan without suffering to many casualties." Loki told him. 

"Speak with her first and then bring her here so we can talk this over with her." Fury told him.

"Done." Loki walked away so he could get to the roof and go to his daughter's realm.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna have nightmares about his daughter? I mean a giant wolf is one thing but his daughter is half dead." Clint stated.

"You would do well to hold your tongue Friend Clint, my niece is very merciful and beautiful." Thor glared.

Clint was about to retort when Tony cleared his throat loudly and looked at the archer. The inventor shook his head and Clint huffed out angrily but didn’t say a word. If he ever hoped to mend his relationship with Loki soon, then he’d have to learn to back down when it was needed. Natasha chuckled a bit and shook her head then looked at Thor. 

“So what exactly is the plan here?” 

“My brother will simply be asking Hel for her help. She’s very powerful in magic, much like Loki. She learned well from him.”

“And this will guarantee that we’ll be done faster?” Suddenly things were looking up. Tony let himself smile a bit as he thought about being able to finish all this and finally bring the boys home. 

“If all goes well, yes.” Thor smiled.

“We should still get ready, just in case. We don’t want to rush in there without any other plans and it isn’t fair to push so much on Loki.” Steve spoke up, not wanting to ruin the sudden positive mood. But they still had to prepare for the worst. 

"Thor just what exactly is she?" Fury asked.

"My niece is the goddess of death, the Queen of Helheim. She is very beautiful and very deadly. With power and skill befitting to her."

Loki walked the paths of his daughter's kingdom. Many could not walk through it but he could. He was always welcome. 

"Hello my dear." Loki smiled finding her in the garden.

"Hello Father. How do you and Tony fair? And what of little Remus?" Upon seeing her new baby brother, her heart completely melted. She even accepted Toki into the family.

"That is why I've come." Loki told her.

He explained why he was there and where the children were. He told her of the plan he had set and Hela agreed.

On Midgard, hours had passed.

"Odinson, where's your brother? He should have been back-" Fury was cut off as Loki entered with Hela by his side in her natural form.

"Hello Tony." she smiled giving him a hug.

Tony smiled and hugged the young lady back. It had been a long time since he’d seen her. Everyone else stared wide eyed at the sight of Tony hugging a half-dead girl. 

“Holy…” Clint hadn’t gotten more than that word out of his mouth when Bruce elbowed him and shook his head. The archer frowned but kept his mouth shut. Not a word. 

“So this is your daughter huh? She’s very…unique. Who’s her mom? Or dad? Or…whatever?” Clint glared at Natasha and Bruce as they both laughed at Clint’s question. The archer was never big on history, especially not anything outside of the U.S. so it wasn’t strange that he didn’t know anything about Hela. 

“Glad you could come back to see us. You should come by more often.” Tony smiled at the girl then looked at Loki. 

“So what are we planning here?” 

"You’re right, I will. I was hoping to join you for the summer festival." Hela smiled at Tony.

Fury stared wide eyed at the woman. She was nearly as tall as Loki.

"I gave birth to her so technically I am her mother but it doesn't really matter." Loki told him.

"Right then. Has Loki told you about the matter at hand?" Fury asked her.

"Yes my father has filled me in. I would happy to help you. Actually I would not mind escorting the man to my realm." she smiled.

"Rip him to shreds my dear." Loki chuckled.

Clint noticed she had the same bright green eyes.

"I think I like her." Natasha smiled.

Tony chuckled and nodded at Natasha’s comment then looked at Hela. 

“So that’s what we’re doing? You take care of him and we take out the small guys?” Tony glanced at his husband for reassurance. 

Bruce looked at Loki and Hela then at Tony. With this they’d be done in no time. Having two gods on their side was already a tremendous help; Hela was just the final push they needed. 

“How long will you be able to stay here?” Fury looked at the half-dead girl, quickly regaining his composure. This wasn’t the time to stand there in shock and stupefaction. 

“Looks like we’ve got a plan then.” Steve smiled a bit, really liking the way things were shaping up now. 

"I have to return to my realm for the time being, I must regain my magic." Hela explained.

"Hela has given me her magic so that we might start moving into position. Hela will be able to find Doom by herself." Loki further explained.

"How will she know when to do it?" Steve asked.

"We share a mental bond." Hela answered.

"Right so now we can start getting this show on the road. Stark, Banner, are those weapons ready?"

Bruce and Tony nodded then motioned to the weapons on the tables behind them. Tony held one up to show to everyone. 

“They’re not super powerful, but they’re stronger than the last weapons Doom got a hold of. They’re slightly charged, so don’t go sticking your fingers where they don’t go.”

“Wait, what do you mean charged?” Fury looked at the inventor questioningly and frowned when he exchanged a mischievous grin with Bruce. Tony stepped to the side and aimed the gun at a crate. He charged the gun and blasted the crate; it fell apart into a mess of charred wood chunks. Everyone stood in shock and Clint felt his fingers itch to get his hands on a gun. 

“Can I keep one?” 

“No.”

"I had an Idea for how to disable the weapons they already have." Natasha cut in.

"Do tell." Fury said his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Rats or mice. They had a knack for chewing wires."

"Natasha that's genius." Bruce told her.

"Tony think about it, considering the size of the weapons that Doom got his hands on if the right wires get chewed, they can't be used and we have an easier way in." 

Loki looked at his husband a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Tony looked at the assassin and nodded then looked at Loki. He liked that gleam in his eyes. It gave him hope that they could get this done faster. He smiled.

“I think that might work. I can order us some lab rats for the job.” 

“If we can do that they’ll lose weapons sooner. We need to get them decommissioned as soon as possible.” 

The Avengers nodded then split up to help finish up on the plan. Though it didn’t seem like there was too much that needed to be done anymore; Loki had most everything planned out. 

“Have I ever told you I’m grateful you’re married to him?” Bruce smiled at Tony and shook his head as he went back to his calculations. 

“Hah! Yeah, you’ve told me.” Tony smiled and looked everything over then ran more tests on the weapons before building another model. 

"I'm so glad he married Loki right?" Hela had not yet left as she wanted to speak with her Uncle Thor for a few minutes.

Natasha took a breath and went to greet her holding out a hand to shake.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think it best if I don't shake your hand." Hela told her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to kill you. A simple touch would do it." 

"But you hugged Tony." Clint pointed out. 

"Yes but he is family and eats the golden apple. Could I take on my other form we might share that exchange but for now no." Hela told him.

"Well I'm glad you're on our side." Natasha smiled.

In Asgard, Toki and Remus had been laid to bed Fenrir was sitting in his seat still watching the moon rise in the sky.


	83. Chapter 83

Frigga walked over to her grandson with a soft smile and saw that he was still awake. 

“Not yet tired?” She placed a gentle hand on Fenrir’s shoulder and looked out the window as well. She knew the boys were going crazy by now missing Loki and Tony, but there was nothing else she could do. They were safer there. 

Tony and Bruce looked at each other then laughed and went back to work. 

“So what’s this other one?” 

“This one is just in case we run into Doom before Hela gets her hands on him. I doubt that’ll happen; she’s just as efficient as Loki is.”

“So what will it do?” 

“Temporarily remove his powers, I hope. I’ll have to see if Thor wants to help me test it.”

“How did you figure that would work?” 

“Well, Doom’s power is a lot like Thor’s; it comes from an internal source but has to be channeled somehow. If I can make him lose control of that internal force, this should work like a charm.”

"Right then, but we're only using that if Hela doesn't get to him first."

Fury told everyone to start suiting up and preparing themselves so they could start getting into position.

Loki had popped back over to the tower and dressed himself in his armor. By the time he got back to walking the halls of SHIELD, everything had changed. The look that one so rarely saw was in his eyes again. He walked and held himself like he had during his invasion.

“Exactly.” Tony smiled and mounted the gun onto his suit. It was just a precaution, but he didn’t want to take any chances. He quickly got into his suit and followed the others to where Fury was, waiting to give them instructions. 

When Tony saw Loki, he felt his heart race, but it wasn’t in fear. It was awe. Well, granted, there was some fear there, but he couldn’t help feeling so taken by the god’s confidence. Loki was always so regal and poised, and now he was balanced and ready for a good fight. 

“If that guy doesn’t take off running when he sees Loki, this battle might take ten minutes.” Clint joked but felt a bit better when Loki walked over. They hadn’t dealt with anything this complex since Amora, and Clint wasn’t ready to try and sort through something like that again. 

It always made Fury weary when that man had that look in his eyes. He remembered just how powerful both Thor and Loki were and what Loki was still capable of if he so please.  
Loki walked over to Tony looking up at him instead of down. 

"You know I hate when you have to put on your suit." It gave Tony three full inches.

"Will you two stop making kissy faces, we need to get this mission into action." Fury told them.

"Bossy Cyclopes." Loki said in Norse and Thor doubled over with laughter.

Tony glanced at Fury then smirked at Loki. 

“I’ll get out of it just for you Babe.” The inventor gave his husband a quick kiss, savoring his moment to be the tall one before he snapped on his visor. 

“I’ll be relaying some instruction to you as you go through, but it’s mostly just going to be any feedback we get. For the rest, coordinate with Loki and Thor.” 

Everyone gave a nod and got ready for what would happen next. If they were lucky, it would be over before too long and they’d be able to celebrate with drinks afterwards. 

“We don’t necessarily need Doom alive,” Fury added then looked at Loki. “But if you take him down, do it discretely.” 

Thor grinned, his eyes shimmering with anticipation. It had been too long since he’d had a good fight, and he was ready to let his fists go free. 

Steve pulled on his helmet then looked at everyone. 

“Don’t push yourselves harder than you need to.” The soldier looked at Loki, hoping he would get the hint before returning his attention to the others. “They’re outgunned and outmatched. So don’t try and take it all on your own.” 

"Agent Barton, I will remind you to try and act the part while you are undercover." Loki told him. With a wave of his hand Barton's whole look changed and he resembled that of the men on the field as well and Thor, Banner, Natasha and the captain. Loki changed himself as well. 

“So we each get into position and put the rats in the machines. They'll do their job without us even asking." Bruce explained to them.

Loki listened to Hela who said she was ready whenever they were.

Clint nodded, and followed the other four out to a separate car that would drop them off. They’d switch out with some guards and from there, hope for the best. Tony watched them go with a few rats cages and looked at Loki.

“And me?”

“We’re going to have you and Loki standing by. Once we locate where Doom’s hulled up, you go in.” Fury looked at Tony then at Loki. 

“Is your daughter ready?” 

Tony nodded and sighed out slightly. He could only hope this worked as well as he was hoping. It wasn’t as if Loki had ever really been wrong before (his failed conquest of earth didn’t count.) But he didn’t want there to be any chance of a slip-up. 

Loki contacted Hela and she was already in place. She could influence Doom's mind if she so pleased. She got him to stop the movement of his men so everything could start to work in their favor.

Natasha did her part and told Clint to quickly move onto his as well and Thor and Bruce.

Fury watched as everything started to fall into place the way Thor and Loki had planned out.

"Give the mice a few minutes to do their jobs then you can move in and wait for my signal." Fury ordered.

Tony nodded and got into position to move in. He looked at his husband one more time then took off into the sky on Fury’s signal. This was easy; he liked easy. 

Clint let the last mouse go then moved back with Natasha.

“I think I could really start liking mice now.” He spoke jokingly and looked at Natasha. He couldn’t see her face, but he knew what expression she had. 

“Let’s get going. We can’t stay too close to Bruce and Thor; the other guards will get suspicious.” 

Clint nodded and followed Natasha; giving a simple nod to the other guards they passed. Thankfully none of them had paid much attention to the mice. It seemed that they were quite used to seeing pests around the warehouse where they were hidden out. 

Bruce looked around and took a deep breath. He’d never really had to do undercover work before. He just hoped he wouldn’t be the one that gave them away. 

“Hey, you two! There’s a meeting going on. Turn on your headsets.” Another guard signaled to Thor and Bruce and they quietly did as they were told. A voice sounded over the radio, but it wasn’t Doom’s. Bruce knew this wouldn’t be much of a hiccup in their plans, but it would set them back a bit. 

“It seems we have a friend coming in to visit. Iron Man has been spotted coming in near the warehouse. Stay vigilant and get the guns ready. And keep watch for the other Avengers.” The voice cut out. 

"Just keep going about the plan nothing's changed. They're getting into position to see if they can shoot him down. Loki, see if you can get to the voice that gave the order while your daughter has Doom under control." Fury ordered.

"Everyone else spread out and get to the positions Loki and Thor mapped out earlier."

"Roger that." Clint smiled nodding to Natasha before he started to walk away.

"Got it." Natasha crossed the room keep her head down.

"Copy that." Bruce smiled as he stayed where he was while Thor moved away from him. 

Steve was smack dab in the middle.

"Ready when you are."

“Tony, keep out of range, they saw you coming in.”

“That wasn’t the point?” Tony pretended to sound shocked but veered away from the warehouse just enough to avoid enemy fire. 

“Just stay put until we know for sure their guns aren’t working. Once they’re down, go in.” 

“Gotcha.” The inventor circled around, staying just close enough to swoop in when he was needed. 

On the ground, Clint and Natasha knocked out a few guards and pulled them out of the way; the fewer adversaries they had the better. 

“We have ten down here.” Natasha spoke into her radio then looked around before going into the hall with Clint, both acting as if nothing had happened. 

“I think the guns are down.” Bruce looked around and switched to his other headset. 

“Fury, the guns are down.” 

“All right. Move closer in.” 

Loki made it to the point he needed to be and saw a woman sitting in the chair. 

"Loki, have you found her? Fury asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Wait for my signal to deal with her." Fury ordered.

"How soon before we start taking these guys out?" Bruce asked finding it harder and harder to keep control of the Hulk.

"Stark are we sure your kid has a hold on Doom?" Fury asked.

Loki checked in on her and shook his head.

"Dear you weren't meant to kill him just yet." Loki shook his head.

"Should I bring him back?"

"No, no. You can take him back to your realm we'll handle the rest." Loki smiled.

"Doom's dead."


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments please.

"What the hell? You know what? Fine, just put everything into action now; the mice should have done their job."

Everyone nodded and went in for the strike. There were a few guns the mice hadn’t quite gotten to, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t handle. The Hulk easily took out a handful of guards while Clint went through and played target practice with the others. Thor all too happily summoned Mjolnir and began swinging away, though he was reminded often to watch his strength. 

When Tony flew in, there were only a few men in heavier suits to take care of. A few blasts and they were down. 

“Hey Rogers, looks like some of your old Hydra buddies tried to hook up with Doom. You jealous?” Tony chuckled as he spoke into his radio and got busy destroying all the enemy weapons he could find. 

“Not funny Stark.” Steve frowned a bit and knocked out another guard. He’d have felt much better with his shield, but using the blunt end of a gun worked fine too. 

“Looks like we’ve got em cornered.” Natasha radioed in to Fury, who let himself smirk a little in triumph. 

“All right. I want all weapons seized or destroyed. Take prisoners; I’m sending some SHIELD agents to pick them up. We’ll need all the info we can get.” 

Hela brought Doom back enough so he was coherent but he was still on a loop from her powers and in a comatose state, which made it easy to transport him. 

Loki had the woman bound and angry in invisible ropes. 

"I dare say we make a great team Papa." Hela smiled.

"Stop messing around and bring them in. Loki, do something about her I don't need her trying to bite the agents. And don't do anything that's going to send her over the edge." Fury ordered.

"No fun at all is he?" Hela asked.

"He's constantly ruining my fun." Loki threw the woman over his shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke appearing outside.

Hela followed suit. 

"I have to return to Helheim; I have people to greet. Call me when you need me." Hela smiled and left.

It took a while before the agents actually got there but when they did, a good portion of the guards had been rounded up and bound.

Loki watched as Tony flew by overhead. It made his blood rush seeing him in action. They'd remedy that before getting the children back.

Once most of the weapons had been seized or blown to kingdom come, Tony landed with his comrades and looked around. Not bad for one night’s work, but he only hoped this was the end of it. If this turned out to be just part of something else he was going to blow the building up too. 

“So, you get all your presents wrapped?” Tony walked over to Fury with a little smirk and the director simply shook his head. 

“We got our captives and we’re taking them in for questioning. Looks like Hydra sent one of their current leaders over to make plans with Doom.” 

“It’s a good thing we found out about this then. Find anything out yet?” 

“Not from them, but there are plenty of computers in there if you want to help us get a head start.” 

“On it.” Tony went back inside the building, watching as SHIELD agents pulled out some wounded guards and more weapons. As Tony watched most of the weapons being taken out, he couldn’t get over the guilty feeling in his gut. To think, he’d been the one that made those, and now look where they were. He just hoped his weapons didn’t land anywhere else. The inventor walked over to the computers and began his work, cracking through security and pulling up files before downloading them into the suit. 

“JARVIS I need you to sift through all this and send it to SHIELD.”

“Of course sir.” 

“Hey Fury, we done here yet?” Clint walked out of the building slightly out of breath and sweating more than he was used to, but he couldn’t explain why. He was always training, there was no way he was tired after this little tussle. 

“We just need to clear everything out then we’ll leave. You all right Barton?” 

“Yeah, just out of…out of breath…” The archer began to feel dizzy and pretty soon was on his knees, his breathing labored.

“Barton?!” Fury helped the man onto his back then looked up. “Get some medics over here!”

Natasha dropped next to Clint when Bruce pulled her back. 

"Don't touch him. If it's contagious it could pass to you as well." Bruce told him.

Thor looked on at his friends worried.

"But we were all in there." She pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you've got it too." Bruce found what it was; a deep gash on his arm with a sick green residue around it.

The woman Loki had carried out earlier started laughing.

"He's got no chance. You'll never figure it out in time. He'll die before you ever get him back to your little headquarters." Viper laughed.

"We'll see about that." Bruce told her.

"Loki, get back to SHIELD with the rest of the agents, I want you and Romanov at the head of questioning. Banner, try to keep Barton alive long enough until we can get the cure for him." Fury ordered.

"You won't be getting anything out of me."

"Don’t be so sure of yourself sweetheart." Natasha glared.

Clint wheezed and looked at Bruce, fighting hard to keep himself from passing out. The doctor did a quick assessment of his comrade before letting the medics take him. 

“It looks like it isn’t contagious, but be sure not to get that stuff on you. I need samples of anything you can from him: hair, skin cells, blood, and urine. I also need plenty of samples of that substance.” Bruce got into the back of ambulance and kept watch over Clint as they were taken to one of SHIELD’s medical buildings. 

Tony glanced back and saw a woman being taken into one of the cars, and he walked over to Loki. 

“So she was in on this whole thing too huh?” Tony looked at the woman and made a face when the woman snarled at him. 

“What is she? Part dog?” 

“She works for Hydra, and for now that’s all we know.” Steve walked over to Tony and Loki, a slightly tired look in his eyes. 

“You and Natasha will be in charge of questioning huh? Don’t have too much fun Loki.” 

"I do what I want." Loki shrugged.

Natasha, despite her worry for her best friend, chuckled.

"We'll work with the clean up here. Rogers, you stay here to help supervise. Stark destroy whatever other weapons you find. Stark and Romanov, you already have your orders get to it.”

Natasha and Loki waited for Viper to be restrained in a holding cell for questioning.

"I think it best if you go first." Loki told the red head.

"Why me. Why not just get to the point?" She asked.

"Just trust me. Ask her where the cure is for the poison. If she refuses to answer then I'll deal with her." 

"Alright then." Natasha said as she watched Loki walk away.

Once Loki reached the medical bay he gave the prone form Of Barton a pitied look. 

"How is his condition?" Loki asked.

"It's not great but we stabilized him. Natasha's talking to the woman I guess."

"Yes. I need a sample of the poison doctor." Loki told him.

"Loki I can't do that." Bruce told him. 

"Either you give it to me willingly or I take it by force. I'd rather not use force." 

With a sigh Bruce gave Loki a small sample. 

"Remember she needs to live." Bruce called after him.

"She will."

Bruce watched Loki leave, about to say more when he simply left it at that. There wasn’t anything he could say that would convince the god to refrain from what he was about to do. Bruce went back to taking care of Barton. He was still looking a bit grim, though definitely better than he had before. 

“Do you still feel pain?” 

The archer opened his eyes and looked at Bruce, his lips cracked. 

“Yeah, just a lot.” 

“I’ll give you another round of morphine, but I can’t numb the pain completely or you might not wake up.” 

Back at the site, Tony finished blasting the last pile of weapons into nothing. 

“Hey Cap, how you holding up?” The inventor grinned at the captain and blasted at one more crate full of weapons. Steve rolled his eyes and kept watch over everything as some SHIELD agents started the clean-up. 

“Don’t get carried away Stark. We don’t need a bigger mess to clean up here.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Capsickle.” Tony chuckled and went into the rest of the building to see if he could find any more weapons. 

“Sir, I’ve finished downloading the rest of the information and sent it to Director Fury. It seems Doom was the original purchaser of your renegade weapons. He later agreed to sell them to Hydra, and in exchange they would work for him.” 

“Joint effort, huh? Wonder what the hell for?” 

"How do you think Natasha and Loki are handling the questioning?" Steve asked.

"I forgot to put a pair of eyes on them. Knowing his husband, any of them will be begging for mercy in a matter of seconds." Fury said walking away to make the call.

Natasha walked out of the room just as Loki was returning. She felt an eerie chill run down her spine as she saw the look in his eyes.

Loki entered and Viper froze before letting a smile cross her face.


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments please and thank you.

From where Natasha stood, she watched as Loki pulled out what looked like a sample of the venom and a small blade.

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if the venom touched your own skin? Would it burn, swell, make you see things?" Without cutting the skin Loki ran the blade across her skin; it left arm angry red line across it. While standing behind her, Loki switched the blade out for another.

"Where's the antidote?"

"What makes you so sure I didn't take it for myself?"

"Because I know you're lying. There is one and you are going to tell me." Loki pricked the skin of her upper arm. He added another to the other side and brought the blade to her neck. 

"It'll take longer for you but you'll need it soon enough. Tell me where it is."

Viper sat there shaking, her eyes wide as she looked at the small cuts in her arms. It wouldn’t take much of the venom to kill her soon enough; whether it was a drop or a bucket full, the venom was potent. Her lip shook then the woman glared at Loki and held her head high.

“You can’t kill me. You have to keep me alive.” It was a desperate move, and maybe a bit late, but they couldn’t really kill her, could they? 

Steve looked at Fury, about to say something but simply sighed out and shook his head. Because leaving Loki alone with a captive was never a bad idea. 

“Stark, did you finish with all the weapons in there?” Fury spoke into his headpiece as he looked at the warehouse. It had been a good while. 

“Yeah, and I think I found where Barton got cut. There are actually jagged pieces of metal coated in the stuff all over the place. My guess is it was just dumb luck nobody else got infected with this stuff.”

“The antidote wasn’t in any of the computer files you found?” 

“No, but there’s also a ton of paper in this office. Might be worth going through.” Tony told Fury where he was and soon a team went in to carry boxes and files out. 

"I'm not one of them. They may want you alive but I don't and I will let you die whether you give me the antidote or not." Loki looked Viper clear in the eye.

The woman could see it. He would kill her and he wouldn't care to think twice about it. 

When Viper didn't say anything, Loki dragged the blade down her skin again, making a longer cut. 

"You'll die just as painfully you know." Loki smiled leaning forward he whispered in her ear. "I will bring you back to life and kill you again. I will make you suffer the same pain over and over. You'll know the pain your victims have unless you tell me where the cure is." 

"Romanov, he hasn't killed her yet has he?" Fury asked.

"Not yet but he's breaking her down. But he looks about ready too." Natasha told him.

Viper shook all over uncontrollably and her heart raced madly in her chest. This wasn’t a bluff, it couldn’t be. She’d seen amazing liars before, but the man before her clearly wasn’t lying. But who was he? She could have sworn she’d seen him somewhere. Unless…Once she realized just who she was dealing with, Viper lost all hope. Tears glazed over her eyes and looked at Natasha. 

“Don’t let him kill me! It won’t help your friend if I’m dead!”

“Give us the antidote and we’ll think about it.” 

Clint groaned as he lay there in the medical wing and tried to open his eyes but found he couldn’t. His entire body was too heavy to move and he could feel his skin burning. The venom was moving into his blood stream faster than Bruce thought it would. 

“Just hang on Barton. I know you’re stronger than this.”

Tony went through more of the files he’d gotten from the computers but found nothing on antidotes or venom. Wherever the notes were, they were safe for now. The inventor sighed then went back outside with Steve. 

“Get everything?” 

“Yeah, looks like everything’s been cleaned out. You already did your part, so you can leave if you want Stark.” 

“I think I’ll hang around in case you need me for anything else.” Tony shrugged. It wasn’t really like he had anything better to do. Loki was busy, so his only other plan for the evening would have to wait. 

“Sir!” A SHIELD agent walked out of the warehouse towards Tony and Steve. 

“We’ve found a vault behind one of the walls, but we can’t get through it.” 

Steve looked at the man then at Tony, not even having to ask for the inventor’s help. Tony nodded and went inside with the man to the vault. 

"Like I said, he's no one to me. He could die and so can you unless you tell me where it is." Loki told her. "Even spending the rest of your life in a cell is better than dying a death like this, isn't it?" Loki asked.

"Please don't let him kill me." Viper begged. Natasha couldn't believe what she was hearing from Loki. She hoped it was an act to get the information out of Viper.

Steve got up to follow the agents to where they said they found the vault. 

"Go check it out then." Fury ordered.

Steve kept his distance as Tony got the vault open and everyone took a step back. 

“Looks like they were testing the venom before they decided to use it on us.” Tony looked inside the large room and kept his visor down. There were several vials of the green substance on the tables as well as a few dead test subjects. 

“Is it safe to get anything out?” 

“Should be, just as long as nobody ingests it. I’d say get the haz-mat suits on just in case.” Tony looked at the SHIELD agents then went through some of the files he found there. 

“I found some notes on the stuff here.” 

“Does it have the cure?” 

“I’m not sure yet.” 

Viper shook more and looked at Natasha, pleading with her to be let loose. But she knew that it wouldn’t matter if she couldn’t get her hands on the antidote and she couldn’t risk getting to it without leading the agents there. Suddenly everything started to get blurry and Viper felt it getting harder and harder to breathe. 

"You can feel it can't you? You feel it setting in." Loki grinned.

Steve started to pull though the drawers. 

"Tony I think I found it." Steve told him pulling out a clear box with six or so different vials. Each bottle was labeled with the chemicals used in the venom marked as antidote.

"Call Bruce, tell him we found it but we don't know which one is which. I'll call Natasha." Steve told him handing off the box and information to one of the agents. 

"Get that back to headquarters as fast as possible; a man's life depends on it." Steve ordered.

Tapping into his system, Steve got through to Natasha.

"She give up any answers?"

"No, but Loki used the venom on her. Did you find it?" the red head asked. 

"Yeah we got it. It's on its way now." Steve told her.

"Alright then." Natasha walked into the room and smiled. "They found it. All the notes and everything."

Loki stood up casting one last glance at Viper; the utter fear in her eyes. 

Viper looked at them horrified and began to strain against the chair, but she was too weak to get up even if she weren’t restrained. 

“Please, please don’t do this. You can’t let me die!”

“You had your chance and you didn’t take it.” Natasha turned and walked out with Loki before glancing at the god. 

“Would you really have let her die?” 

Tony flew back to SHIELD with the vials and handed them to Bruce, hoping one of them worked. The doctor went to work quickly, analyzing the antidotes ingredients and the notes before mixing some of the chemicals together. 

“Let’s see if this works then.” 

“What if it doesn’t?”

Bruce looked at Tony grimly as he held the vial in his hand. He hoped it would work. It was really the only thing he could count on. The doctor walked over to Clint and injected some of the substance into the archer’s arm then waited. For a moment it seemed as if nothing were happening. Then, slowly, Clint’s skin regained its healthy color and his breathing leveled out. 

“Thank God. I’ll tell Fury.” 

“You might want to get some to that woman too. Seems like Loki gave her some of her own poison.” 

"I have every intention of letting her die. One less problem in this world." Loki told her looking back at Viper.

"Loki, don't you think that's a bit too far?" Natasha asked.

Loki walked away and Natasha followed after him. 

"Loki you can't do this. Don't become that person again." 

"I'm not going to become that person again. She needs to understand just how cruel someone can be. Think of what's she's done to all the others who have begged as she has. She needed to understand that pain." Loki said.

Natasha looked into Loki's eyes and realized that they had changed. They weren't cold like they had been. 

"Alright." Loki said. "By now Barton has had the antidote administered and you should go see him."

Natasha nodded and made a break for the medical bay so she could see her best friend, finding both Tony and Bruce standing by.

Bruce kept close watch on Clint as he slowly recovered. 

“How much damage was there?” 

“Thankfully not much. This was meant to be used for torture, not a quick death. But his liver and his kidneys took a big hit. He’ll be on a restricted diet until he can get over it.”

Natasha nodded, keeping a straight face though inside she winced. If they had been any later in getting to the antidote-well, she hesitated to think how much worse it could have been. 

“I guess that means we’re done here.” Tony looked at Loki, a semi-triumphant look in his eyes. “How did it go on your end?” He didn’t expect Loki to sugar coat anything. He knew his husband well enough, both before and after they were together and he could vouch for the fact that Loki liked to do things his own way. You couldn’t convince him to do an interrogation different, or that his way of fighting was wrong. As a warrior, he knew more than well enough how to conduct himself. 

Steve walked into the room, having finally been allowed to leave the site and smiled at his friends. 

“How’s he doing?”

“Much better, thankfully.” Bruce smiled then looked back at Clint. 

“Good. I was starting to worry. How did the interrogation go?” Steve looked at Loki and Natasha, though he wasn’t hoping for good news about it. He could only brace himself for whatever craziness Loki had deemed suitable for the task. 

"Bruce, she's going to need a hit of that antidote too." Natasha told him. 

"You gave it to her?" Bruce asked.

"Yes I did. Do not think me one of you, I conduct myself differently. I do not follow your rules of interrogation. We needed results and needed them fast; a few more seconds and she would have come clean. I could also withhold the information that I used the venom on her and she could sit up there strapped to that chair dying." Loki told them.

Steve should have none better than to question Loki's methods.


	86. Chapter 86

"I'm not done with her either." Loki confessed. 

"Loki don't you think that's a bit over board?" Steve asked.

"Leave him be. Bitch deserves it." Clint rasped.

Fury entered the room, looking over all his agents. 

"Good to have you back Agent Barton."

"Good being back." Clint chuckled.

"Cleaning up what happened tonight should take about a week but we still have to take care of what they already undid so we can make sure they don't have anything extra under their sleeves." Fury told them.

Everyone nodded, but no one dared bring up Loki’s words. They didn’t want to risk getting in trouble with either Fury or Loki, but most of all Loki if they could avoid it. 

“I just need to check on this woman real quick.” Bruce looked at Fury, keeping a vial of the antidote hidden in his pocket. The director eyed him skeptically but said nothing else as he let Bruce go. 

“The rest of you can go ahead and rest. We’ve got everything we need for now, but stay on call just in case.” 

“If it’s not too much trouble, I’d like to stay here.” Natasha stood a bit closer to the bed and held her head high as she spoke. She wouldn’t let anyone see the worry in her eyes, but it was there just the same. Clint saw it, and he smiled to himself a bit and relaxed against the pillow. 

“Let her stay. I’m lonely.” 

“Alright.” Fury shrugged and turned to leave before looking at Loki. “Thank you for your help. And be sure to tell Thor as well. It would have taken us forever to get this done alone.” 

Tony watched Fury leave then looked at Loki. 

“Do you want to go home?” 

"I will relay the message." Loki nodded. "Good morning." Loki told Clint and Natasha. Loki was more than ready to go home. "Let’s go home please." Loki took Tony's hand in to poof them back to the tower.

"I will never get used to that." Clint chuckled.

"Shut your pie hole and get some rest." Natasha told him.

Clint smiled weakly and let his eyes close, his mind slowly fogging as he started to drift off. Natasha stood by the bed for a good while before sitting on the recliner and watching over Clint. 

Tony sighed out relieved as he finally got out of the suit and stretched. 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve mentioned enough that I find you incredibly sexy when you’re in your armor.” The inventor grinned and pulled Loki in close, kissing him deeply. There was just something about Loki in his armor that absolutely sang with control and power. And Tony found that attractive. Especially in Loki. 

“You wanna take a bath first or just go to bed?” 

Natasha hated him sometimes and wanted to punch him in the face 95% of the time. Natasha held his hand as she fell asleep holding his hand.

"Why did you put him in that?" Odin asked

"It was Loki's when he was a baby and it fits him perfectly." Frigga smiled.

Frigga had outfitted Remus in a snow fox jammie set that Loki had worn with he was a baby.

"I wish Papa could see this." Fenrir laughed.

"He's still a beautiful baby boy.”

"Bath first then bed." Loki stood on his toes kissing Tony. 

Tony kissed Loki back, enjoying their moment of peace and smiled. 

“Alright.” The inventor hooked their pinkies together and guided his husband to their room. He helped Loki out of his armor then started up the bath water before stripping himself down as well. 

“I really thought today was never going to end. We kept finding guns and explosives everywhere.” Tony chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. He was tired, especially after seeing just how many of his weapons Hydra had gotten ahold of. Was it possible Obadiah had sold them to Hydra? And if he did, how many more weapons did they have? He didn’t want to think about it, especially not now.

Toki looked at Remus and yawned as he spoke. 

“Those Daddy’s?” The young boy looked up at his grandmother, though he was barely able to keep his eyes open. 

Loki stood behind Tony wrapping his arms around the man's waist and letting his head sit on his shoulder.

"What's done is done Anthony. We did what we could do today and we'll do more another." Loki kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go find some scissors for your hair." Loki smiled. It really was time for a haircut.

"Yes it was his. But now it's Remus'." Frigga smiled.

Tony looked at his husband and nodded before taking a seat on the edge of the tub. What would happen would happen whether the enemy had his weapons or not. That just meant he’d have to fight harder to keep the people he loved safe. 

“I thought you like my hair long?” Tony looked at Loki as the god returned with a good pair of scissors. 

Toki nodded and yawned again before going over to the bed and crawling in to sleep. His eyes closed and he quickly dozed off. 

Frigga looked at the boy then kissed Remus on the forehead and put him in his crib with a soft smile. 

“Good night my little ones. Sleep well.” The goddess kissed Toki on the forehead then did the same to Fenrir before letting them rest. 

"I do like your hair long but now it's getting a bit too long." Loki answered. "Just a few inches or we'll have to start doing it like Thor's to maintain it. You refuse to tie it back when you play with Remus." Loki smiled. Brushing the hair out Loki cut back to Tony's neck.

"There, still dashing." Loki chuckled kissing Tony's cheek and taking the hair to the sink to burn it. Loki was tired and simply wanted to bring his children home after having his husband to himself.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. Not half bad, though it felt so strange to have it short after so long. 

“Aw, you don’t want to keep it?” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki, holding him close. “You get to bed; I can go get the boys.” It was too quiet in the tower without their children. Like there was a massive void that needed to be filled in. And Tony didn’t want to wait any longer to hold those three again. 

Loki grabbed his shirt.

"No, I want to get my babies back now too." Loki told him. If they were going to get their children he wanted to be there as well. Better not to worry them if only one showed up.  
"Ready."

Tony looked at Loki and nodded then pulled on some shoes and a jacket. He’d learned the hard way during his last trip that the Bifrost could get pretty cold. The pair headed up to the roof and in no time at all, they were zipping through space to Asgard. Their feet touched the ground within the massive gold chamber on the other end, and Heimdall greeted them. 

“Back so soon?” 

“Yeah, Loki took care of our problem back home.” Tony smiled at his husband and kissed his cheek then walked over to the horse that awaited them. The inventor paused for a moment, took a deep breath then climbed on. 

Loki smiled at Tony, taking his head so they could step out of the Bifrost. 

"We'll make things easy today and just arrive." Loki smiled as they were both suddenly at the palace gates.

One of the guards got up and rushed ahead to tell Frigga and Odin


	87. Chapter 87

Frigga frowned. 

"Oh my babies." She said looking at the door that leads to their room.

Tony blinked and sighed out relieved then looked at Loki. 

“How come we can’t do that other times too?” Tony walked in with Loki and they were guided to the room where the boys were asleep. 

“I hope they weren’t too much to handle.” Tony looked at Frigga and noted the disappointed look in her eyes. She smiled and shook her head, though it was clear she didn’t want the boys to go so soon. 

“They were all quite well behaved, but I put them to bed a good while ago. Oh won’t you let them stay the night? That way you both can rest as well.” Frigga almost begged Loki to let the boys stay. 

"Because it’s a good way to get the boys used to riding for when they're older. That's how both Thor and I learned.” Loki told him.

Odin looked at the two parents and smiled. 

"Go to your rooms for the night and take the children home tomorrow. You both look like you could use the rest." Odin told him.

"It's only one night Beloved." Loki smiled.

Tony nodded and followed Loki to their room. He felt like he was going to pass out and he practically did once his head hit the pillow. Tony let out a light groan as his body melted into the bed and he didn’t even bother getting under the blankets. 

“I really like this bed.” He spoke into the pillows then turned his head and smiled at Loki, his eyes tired. “Have I ever told you I think you’re incredibly sexy?” 

Loki chuckled as he joined his love in bed. 

"You have. You are gorgeous as well." Loki smiled making himself comfortable next to Tony. "Best make good use of the time because tomorrow we have the children back." Loki smiled sleepily as he curled into Tony's side. His eyes were already heavy.

Tony draped an arm around Loki and quickly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Tony woke to the gentle sound of rain and voices out in the hall. But who was talking? He woke with a start and it took the inventor a moment to remember where he was. He sighed and nestled back down next to Loki, trying to enjoy the soft chill coming from his husband.

Loki curled in closer to husband, trying to find some warmth. He briefly heard the rain and the voices outside the door.

"But we want to see them." Toki whined.

"No, let them sleep. They need it. They'll be awake soon." Frigga told them.

"Come along." Odin picked Toki up since Frigga never seemed to set Remus down and Fenrir would understand.

Loki woke up a little while later and the rain poured down harder. There were no more voices outside as Loki finally sat up in bed.

Toki pouted as he sat in another room with his brothers and grandparents. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy their company; he loved coming to Asgard. But it had already been too long since he’d seen his fathers and he missed them. 

Tony snored lightly as he slept next to Loki and turned over, mumbling something in his sleep. His body teetered dangerously close to the edge of the bed, yet he didn’t seem to notice as he kept moving. 

“Mmh…Loki…” A stupid grin began to stretch Tony’s lips before he suddenly rolled right of the bed and hit the ground with a yelp. Tony groaned staying with his face planted against the floor for a moment before he moved. 

“Ow…”

Remus happily sat on Odin's lap chewing on his tail. 

"Such a sweet boy. All of you are." Frigga smiled at them. She wondered when she would have a granddaughter to dote upon.

Loki had seen his husband get ready to go over and made a move to catch him but it was too late. Cringing Loki moved to the edge of the bed. 

"Anthony? Anthony, are you alright?" Climbing out of the bed Loki looked the man over.

Tony sat up on the ground and grumbled loudly as he rubbed his face and neck. He looked at Loki, daring him to laugh with a deep scowl and stood, flexing his shoulders. 

“I think so. Why is the floor so damn hard in here?” The inventor groaned a bit as he rubbed at his neck again and sat on the bed. 

Toki stuck his tongue out as he drew another picture then held it up for his grandparents to see. 

“Look! It’s Papa!” The boy grinned as he held up a very sketchy drawing of what appeared to be Loki. He’d seen Loki once or twice in his armor and Tony couldn’t resist showing him the god’s old helmet. It wasn’t very detailed, but Toki was proud of his work nonetheless. 

"I was going to laugh but it’s obvious you’re in more pain than I thought you would be." Loki told him.

Back on Midgard, Bruce looked at the calendar and noticed the date. 

"It's Tony and Loki's anniversary."

Loki got off the bed and went to stand in front of his lover. 

"I don't know if you've seen the dates or not with all that was happening but happy anniversary Beloved." Loki said pressing a kiss to his husband's lips.

Tony blinked and felt like the biggest fool in the universe. How could he miss something like this? He looked at Loki with an apologetic gleam in his eyes and kissed his husband. 

“I actually did notice, but my brain forgot to remind me. Happy anniversary.” 

He really didn’t know what to do for Loki that day. Should they go out to a fancy dinner? It seemed like that was what all the married couples in the movies and shows did. But that seemed so boring and regular, and he and Loki were far from that. Maybe if he took the god out on some fancy get away? But what about the boys? They’d already been away from them so long; he didn’t want to spend more time without their kids. Tony furrowed his brows in thought and smiled again when Toki and Fenrir burst into the room. 

“Papa!” The boys ran in and tackled both their parents to the ground, hugging them tight and kissing their faces. Remus giggled and clapped his hands as he was carried in by Frigga. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop them but they took off when Fenrir heard your voices.” 

Loki didn't care if they did anything for their anniversary. They had their lives and their happiness and their children were healthy and happy. 

Fenrir tackled Loki while Toki took Tony. 

"Hello to you too my wolf.” 

Fenrir hugged his father tightly. 

"We missed you."

"I missed you too. All of you." Loki said reaching over to Toki to hug and kiss him as well.

"Don't forget this one." Frigga smiled as he handed the baby over to Loki.

Loki smiled as he realized what Remus was wearing.

"My little fox." 

Tony smiled as he was mushed by Toki then by Fenrir in a tight hug. 

“Good to see you guys again!” Tony took a deep breath when he was finally released and looked at his infant son with a smile. 

“I take it that’s one of your old onesies?” The inventor kissed his son on the forehead and let Remus play with his fingers. 

“You guys ready to go home?” 

“Yes!” Toki smiled and hugged Tony around the neck before snuggling between his parents happily. He loved being in Asgard, but home was where he wanted to be at the moment. 

“Go get dressed and we can go home.” Tony rubbed Toki’s head but the boy didn’t want to be away from his parents again just yet. He wanted to stay there where he could feel their warmth and see that they were okay and he knew Fenrir felt the same. For as much as they had missed being home, they didn’t want to let their fathers out of sight for another second. 

"I found it and knew he would fit in it. I found the other's as well." Frigga smiled.

"What others?" Loki asked cradling Remus in his arms.

"The bear and then the fox." 

Loki shook his head. Both boys came running back ready to go. 

"Now?" Toki smiled looking up at Loki with large eyes.

"Yes now." He smiled. Tony had taken Remus, giving Loki the chance to hug his mother. "Thank you. We should be back around the time of the summer festival." He promised.

"Really? I can't wait." Fenrir bounced.

Tony chuckled as he bounced Remus in his arms, smiling when the boy immediately reached for his now much shorter hair. Remus squealed and tugged on the hair but it kept slipping from his fingers. 

“Ready to go?” 

Toki nodded and hugged both Odin and Frigga with a smile. 

“Bye!” 

“Take care young one.” Odin chuckled and rubbed Toki’s head then gave Fenrir a hug before looking at Loki. 

“Are you recovering well? Your mother told me about your injuries during your last battle.” 

Loki looked at his father. 

"I'm fine. Healed for the most part. Nothing a few more days of rest won't fix." Loki smiled as Remus got a hold of his fox tail and started to play with it.

"Well you know where to find us if you need us." Odin told him.

"We will Father." Loki smiled as Fenrir took hold of his hand. 

"Take care of yourselves."

"Will do." Loki smiled as they walked to the gate.

"Where are the horses?" Toki asked.

"No horses today. We're going to use a bit of magic." Loki smiled, making sure Toki had Tony's hand and he had Fenrir's. Putting an arm around his husband's waist, they were suddenly all staring at the Bifrost and Remus was looking around for what had just happened.


	88. Chapter 88

Tony sighed out relieved. It wasn’t that he hated riding on the horse; going slow it really wasn’t too unbearable. But if he could avoid it, he would at all costs. 

Toki blinked and looked around, somewhat startled by the abrupt change in their surroundings.

The family stepped through the Bifrost and in no time at all, they were standing on the roof of Stark tower. Toki squealed happily and ran inside, quickly going over to jump onto his bed. 

“You’d think they were being mistreated with your parents.” Tony chuckled and went inside with Fenrir and Loki, Remus still cooing in his arms. 

“Now it feels like we’re home, doesn’t it?” Tony smiled at his husband and chuckled as Remus tried again to pull at his hair. 

Loki grabbed a hair tie and pulled Tony's hair back from his face. 

"There, problem solved." Loki smiled. He plucked the baby out of his husband's arms, hugging him close. "I missed you my little one." Loki smiled. 

Remus reached out for Loki's face, patting at the skin. 

Fenrir came back out of his room and watched Loki and Tony play with Remus and went to join in soon followed by Toki.

"Papa, are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" Fenrir asked him.

"No I didn't. I'm fine. We both are. Your sister made things a lot easier by helping us." Loki explained.

“Remind me to get her something nice for that. I almost thought we were going to be stuck working forever.” Tony ran his hands over his face then picked Toki up in his arms. 

“Did you behave with your grandma and grandpa?”

Toki nodded with a smile and hugged Tony around the neck. 

“Papa, where are your mom and dad?” 

Tony looked at Toki then licked his lower lip a bit. 

“I don’t have parents anymore. They passed away.”

Toki blinked at Tony and lowered his head a bit, realizing he’d asked something quite sensitive. The inventor smiled and kissed his son’s forehead. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have liked your grandfather that much anyway. He was really weird.” 

"Will do Beloved." Loki smiled leaning over to kiss his husband's cheek.

"You're weird Dad." Fenrir said looking at Tony, knowing a little something about genetics thanks to Loki. "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Fenrir said.

Loki broke into a fit of laughter that his son was quoting him. 

"How are Uncle Bruce and Aunt Pepper?" Toki asked.

"Yeah what about Uncle Thor, the captain and bird brain?" Fenrir threw in having picked up the nickname from Loki.

Remus just clapped his hands.

“I’m not weird, I’m eccentric and…” Tony paused then looked at Fenrir shocked. The boy had actually called him ‘Dad’. A pleased smile stretched Tony’s lips and he ruffled Fenrir’s hair. “They’re fine, far as I know. I don’t have any messages from anybody.” 

“Papa, grandma gave me a book!” Toki looked at Tony, having just remembered the book his grandmother had given him. He wriggled out of his father’s embrace and ran off to his room to grab it. He came back and showed Tony and Loki the book with a big smile. 

“That’s a fancy looking book. What is it?” 

“Stories!” 

Tony looked through the book and frowned. Of course it was in Old Norse, why would it be in a language he could understand? Tony looked at Loki and handed him the book. 

“I can’t understand even half of what that says.” 

“Silly Papa.” Toki giggled and hugged Tony’s leg. 

Loki smiled, handing Remus over to Tony and taking the book in hand and flipping to the first story. 

"Oh this is a good one." Loki smiled. Fenrir climbed over to sit next to Loki and read the story as well.

"Sir, Doctor Banner is on his way up with the Captain and Ms. Potts.”

Loki smiled as he finished the story at hand just in time for the three to be walking through the door.

"Pepper!" Toki smiled jumping up to go greet the redhead along with Fenrir.

"Hey you two." Bruce smiled.

"Happy anniversary." Steve greeted.

Tony smiled at his friends and got a hug from each of them before they went to embrace Loki as well. 

“Wow, how long has it been now? Three years?” Bruce smiled at Tony and patted his friend on the back. It was quite a feat for the man that once held the world record for breaking hearts and being single. 

“Yeah, already.” Tony smiled at Bruce then looked at Loki. He almost couldn’t believe it himself that he was married. Before he’d met Loki, it seemed there wouldn’t be anyone around to take over the company after he was gone. 

“How are you two going to celebrate?” Pepper looked at the couple, already imagining Tony had something crazy planned. After all, it wasn’t the inventor’s style to do things on a small scale. 

"We're already doing it." Loki answered.

"Wait, Tony doesn't have anything planned? Holy crap." Bruce laughed.

"See you finally got a haircut." Steve smiled at him.

"But seriously you two. Nothing planned?" Pepper asked.

"No. We've been away from the children for four days and just want the time with them. But we may start on adding a new member to the family." Loki said with a smile handing Remus over to Pepper.

"Wait another member to the family? Are you pregnant?" Steve asked his eyes wide.

"No I'm not pregnant." Loki told him.

“Not yet.” Tony added with a sly smirk. Even if he didn’t get Loki pregnant, it was the journey that mattered. The inventor kissed Loki’s cheek and laughed at the bright blush on Steve’s cheek. 

“Tony really!”

Pepper giggled and gripped Steve’s hand gently. It would take him some time to get used to Tony and Loki, especially Tony. The two were still so polar from each other. 

“Are you trying to have a girl?”

“That’d be nice. Then Hela could have someone to play with when she comes to visit.”

“I don’t think you’re ready for a girl yet Tony.” Pepper smiled and looked at her old friend. She knew how Tony could get and having a daughter wasn’t going to help his sense of heroism. He’d never let the girl wear anything other than turtle necks and floor length skirts, and forget dating. 

"I don't think he is either. But after giving birth to three boys, a little darling would be nice." Loki smiled. "But I would love the child either way." Loki smiled.

"I think if you had a girl she would look more like Tony than you Loki. Save for the eyes. With your eyes they could get away with anything with him." Bruce laughed.

"Actually I find it very strange that your children took after you so much. Hela looked like a completely female version of you. Even her attitude." Steve confessed.

Loki smiled and shrugged. 

"How are the widow and the flightless bird?" Loki asked.

"You really don't like him do you?" Steve asked.

"I tolerate him." 

"He's doing a bit better. Natasha got him to walk a bit this morning. He's gonna be recovering for a while; the venom did a bit of damage." Bruce explained.

Tony nodded. After the state they’d seen him in just days before, any amount of recovery was a good sign. 

“Has he got his attitude back yet?” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. 

“Oh he’s got it. Natasha tried to help him into the bathroom because he was still on morphine for the pain in his back,” Steve laughed at the memory before continuing. “He stood and fell flat on his face!”

“Steve, don’t laugh!” Pepper didn’t bother keeping herself from laughing though. She’d heard the story and seen the bruise on Clint’s cheek and nose during her last visit. And if Natasha was a reliable source, it was quite the funny scene. The assassin was giggling the entire time.

“Hah! That’s what he gets.”

“Oh knock it off Tony. You’ve fallen on your face plenty of times.” Bruce rolled his eyes at his friend and chuckled at Tony’s frown. 

"Actually you two, he asked after the two of you. So did Natasha. She wants to see Remus for a little while." Steve said taking Remus from Pepper and holds the baby for himself.

"Does he still stare at Barton the same way you do?" Pepper asked.

"You should have seen it that one day. Loki, Fenrir and Remus all gave him the same look. Then Hela did when she saw him as well after he made a comment. I could picture all four of them just staring at him." Bruce said with a laugh.

"Oh he hates it. And when Remus does it it's even better because of how big his eyes are." Steve smiled.

"Is it really that bad?" Loki asked turning to his husband.

Tony laughed he thought of that day and he nodded, patting his husband’s shoulder. 

“Oh it was priceless! Every time you do that it’s like he’s just caught in the headlights!” Tony had a good hard laugh along with Bruce before both of them took a deep breath and sighed out. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. He knows it’s his fault.” Tony shrugged and smiled at his husband softly. It really was Clint’s fault though. If he didn’t spend so much time getting on Loki’s nerves, maybe the god wouldn’t stare at him that way. Of course, if they did stop Tony wouldn’t have anything to laugh at.


	89. Chapter 89

Steve bounced Remus a bit then laughed when the baby began tugging at his short bangs. 

“He really likes playing with hair huh?” 

“Oh it’s not just hair. He’ll try and pull your mouth off your face if you let him.” Tony rubbed on his cheeks a bit as he thought about it. There was only one time he’d been careless enough to let Remus pull on his cheeks. 

"He's gonna be a hand full now that he can do magic." Steve said with a sigh. "You're gonna be giving everyone a run for their money aren't you?" Steve asked.

Remus just clapped and laughed kicking his legs out.

"Loki this outfit it's so cute. Where did you get it?" Pepper asked.

"It was actually mine at one point." Loki answered. 

"I find that hard to believe." Bruce told him.

"I was an infant at one point." Loki told them. 

Tony laughed at Loki’s words and shook his head. It was hard to imagine that Loki was once a tiny, adorable baby and not the cold, refined adult he was now. But it wasn’t impossible. Frigga had actually shown Tony some paintings they had of Loki and Thor as children. He had to admit, even as a kid Loki was good looking. 

“His mom showed me some paintings of him when he was a baby. So there’s proof he used to be innocent.” 

“Until you got to him, right?” Bruce nudged his friend’s arm and the two shared a chuckle. 

“Aw, was he cute?” Pepper looked at Tony then at Loki. The inventor nodded. 

“Yeah, he actually looked a lot like Remus. Except of course the skin and some differences in the face.”

"Papa, I'm hungry." Fenrir voiced looking up at his father.

Loki's stomach growled too. Bruce chuckled as Remus started to fuss. 

"Guess you need a bottle too huh?" Loki smiled, taking his little fox back and heading towards the kitchen with Remus on his hip.

"I'm sorry Tony but when we first met Loki, if someone had told me you'd be married to him with kids and he would be kind and happy, I would have died laughing. But now it's hard to think he was ever mean." Steve stated.

"You got that right." Bruce told him.

"Here Loki, I'll help you cook." Pepper offered with a smiled.

"So Bruce when are you going to start dating?" Steve asked.

The doctor looked at Steve and chuckled a bit. 

“I haven’t really been looking into that. It seems like every time I try to get a date, SHIELD calls or I get too nervous I might Hulk out.” 

Tony looked at Bruce in thought for a moment. That’s right; Bruce was single wasn’t he? And not just single, but he was completely alone. The man didn’t even have an interest in anyone at the moment, at least not that he knew. Or maybe the good doctor was dating someone and just hadn’t told him?

“Really Bruce? Tell me you’re at least seeing someone?” 

“Well…” He blushed a bit at Pepper’s question and his comrades all smiled gleefully. 

“Don’t give me those looks!”

“Come on Brucey, spill it! Who is it?” Tony swung an arm around his friend’s shoulder and pulled him close, grinning from ear to ear. 

"She works for SHIELD as another doctor. I get to see her around every now and again. If we're both free sometimes we'll have lunch." Bruce confessed.

"Don't just sit there, I want a name." Steve smiled happy for his friend.

"Her name is Lizbeth."

"Wait, you mean the woman with brown hair and blue eyes, maybe around five foot two?" Steve asked.

"The very same." Bruce smiled.

Pepper looked at Loki and smiled as she chopped some of the vegetables for the stir fry.

Tony whistled and patted Bruce on the shoulder with a big grin. 

“There you go! Going after the crazy SHIELD employees huh?”

“Tony just because there’s something wrong with you doesn’t mean there’s something wrong with her.” Steve interjected and smiled at Bruce. It had been a while since the soldier had been with someone, but it had been even longer for Bruce. The doctor seemed to only live for work, so knowing he had something to take his mind off the world was a relief. 

Bruce chuckled and shook his head at Tony’s comment, but was grateful anyway. 

“So, how soon are you two getting married?” 

“Shut up Tony, we’re not that serious yet. We mostly just talk when we have free time.” 

“Uhu.” The playboy grinned devilishly at his friend, earning a scolding smack to the head from Steve. 

"Captain, I'm the only one allowed to abuse him." Loki said with a chuckle.

"Seriously though I do like her. I feel happy around her and she's got this calming effect over the Hulk." Bruce confessed.

"Sounds like she's good for you." Steve stated.

"So how are you keeping his magic under control?" Pepper asked watching as Fenrir played with the baby.

"He's wearing a necklace from when I was a child that was used to suppress my own. When removed, some things set him off. He turned Thor's hair grey and he has a great love for bubbles." Loki said.

"When will you start teaching him?"

"Around the time of his third year." Loki smiled.

"Wait, when's your birthday?" Pepper asked suddenly remembering that they've never celebrated his birthday or Thor's. 

"Here it would be October 28th." Loki answered.

Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. The inventor had always kept that secret to himself, mostly on Loki’s insistence. The god, for some reason, never wanted the others to know when his birthday was, though mostly because he didn’t understand why they wanted to know. Before Tony explained birthday parties and celebrations, Loki thought there was some malicious intent behind the questioning of his date of birth. 

“So I had to struggle and endure torture before you told me your birthday, but Pepper asks you once and you tell her?” Tony looked at his husband teasingly. 

“That’s because I asked nicely Tony.”

“Whatever.” Tony shrugged but kept smiling. 

“Tony, did you ever celebrate Loki’s birthday?” Steve looked at the inventor curiously. He’d never heard Tony say anything about the god’s birthday. 

"I see no great deal in the matter of my birth, Steven." Loki told him.

"If you don't, can we stop celebrating mine?" Fenrir asked. Loki looked at his son. 

"What's wrong with celebrating a birthday? Sometimes it’s fun." Bruce smiled at the other.

"I just see no point in celebrating it. I'm a year older. Sort of." Loki added cocking his head to one side.

"Please can we celebrate it?" Toki jumped up and asked.

“You’re not going to change his mind. I already spent about five years trying to get him to at least let me give him a cake on his birthday.”

“We stop celebrating mine?!” Toki looked at his parents alarmed. He had only celebrated twice so far, having turned six on his last birthday, but it was something Toki greatly enjoyed. Tony laughed and shook his head then picked the boy up in his arms. 

“No, we’re still celebrating your birthday. And mine.” 

“Just how old is Toki now?” Steve looked at the boy then at Tony. Toki looked so scrawny and small; the soldier couldn’t imagine he was any older than four. 

“He turned six just a few months ago. Don’t you remember? You were invited to the party.” 

Steve’s eyes widened. He’d forgotten that little fact, mostly due to his getting pulled into a game of tag with Fenrir and Toki. 

“Is he still growing at all?”

“I’ve done some research and it looks like Toki’s growth is actually a bit stunted. He goes through random bursts of maturity then stops for a few months.” 

"We won't stop celebrating your birthday. That's Fenrir's choice if he wishes to stop celebrating his own." Loki smiled. He still wondered if Toki would rather be normal and be able to grow up like other children.

"But over the last few months when I stopped by for a visit, his eyes turned from black to gray. His skin had a bit of color to it. He's looking more normal." Steve pointed out. 

"Yeah I've noticed that too." Bruce told him.

"Doubt we have much to worry about when it comes to Fenrir; he's growing pretty well for his age. Actually I think he's a bit tall for his age." Bruce commented.

“He is huh?” Tony looked at Fenrir and noticed that the boy already reached his shoulders. It was even more painful now when he got playful and decided to tackle Tony, not that he really minded. It was fun, but it hurt. 

“He gets it from Loki, clearly.” Bruce said jokingly and laughed when Tony responded by punching him in the arm. 

Toki nodded and hugged Loki with a smile. He barely reached the god’s hips where normal boys his age would have reached Loki’s stomach by now. 

“Is it because of the splicing?” Pepper looked at Toki then at Tony questioningly. 

“I think so. His mother was average height, and so was his father. Far as I know, he just has irregular growth spurts.” 

“Tony, are you sure he wants to stay like that?”


	90. Chapter 90

It was suddenly silent at Pepper’s question. Tony looked at her then at Toki, who looked around suddenly much more serious. He looked up at Tony and hugged Loki a little tighter. 

"Yeah but from what I've seen and heard from Thor, all of your kids are tall." Steve said looking back at Loki.

"Seems height skipped me over." Loki shrugged running his fingers through Fenrir's hair.

"But what about Remus?" Bruce questioned looking the boy over.

"Oh that's going to be fun to watch." Loki smiled. Loki reached into the fridge and pulled out a golden apple, throwing it to Tony, knowing he hadn't had one for quite some time.

"I want one." Fenrir stood at Loki's chest since Loki was taller than Tony.

Rolling his eyes with a smile, Loki tossed Fenrir an apple as well.

"Wait no more rotting food?" Steve asked.

“Toki’s been losing his appetite for it. It’s a slow process, and he still eats that sometimes to regulate his system. But he’s getting over it.”

“Do you think the effects of the splicing will wear off on its own?” Bruce looked at Toki and smiled a bit at the boy. He looked so tiny, especially compared to his foster brother.

“I don’t know, really. I didn’t think this was necessarily something that just wore off. His genes were altered.”

“True, unless the process wasn’t as complete as that woman thought?” 

This got the two science friends thinking, and a deeply contemplative look overcame them. They suddenly went from their general, cheery moods to one of thought and examination. 

“If that’s the case that means this shoulder wear off on its own completely.” 

“About how long?” 

“Well, since it’s taken about a year to regress to this, I’d say not much more than three years, if it continues at this rate.” Tony took a large bite of his apple then looked at Toki. 

Maybe the boy wouldn’t have to be isolated from the world after all. Steve simply looked at the two and shook his head; this was too much for him to grasp just yet. 

Remus started to kick and fuss about in his chair. 

"Alright, alright I’m right here, see? I haven't gone anywhere little one." Loki smiled picking the child up. Loki frowned as Remus turned blue.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Pepper asked.

"He'll be fine. It's just a bit warm." Bruce said remembering this happening before. 

Loki shifted as well and kept his distance from the others so they wouldn't feel too uncomfortable with the sudden chill. Steve still wasn't used to it and Pepper just watched fascinated by the sight of Loki in his natural form.

"Can I please have a picture of you two like that?" Pepper asked.

Tony looked at Pepper then at Loki and Remus. He had to admit, they did look adorable in their natural forms, especially with Remus in Loki’s arms. But he wasn’t even sure how the god would react to that, being able to show this side of him in front of the others was already a tremendous step. Tony didn’t want Loki to start feeling self-conscious again and revert to hiding himself away. Of course, that didn’t mean Tony didn’t have pictures of his own of Loki’s Jotun form. 

“Pep, I don’t think that’s the nicest thing to ask. Nobody asks to take pictures of you naked.”

The redhead’s mouth hung open and she frowned before swatting Tony’s arm. She hadn’t meant any harm by it, it was a simple question. She wanted to have a picture of Loki and Remus in their Jotun forms. It would be a great piece for a photo album later.

"If you can swear that no one else will see them, you may have one picture." Loki told her.

Pepper stopped when the bright red eyes turned on her.

"Alright then. I'll be right back with a camera."

"Hey Loki, I have just one question that I really want to know. Your eyes do you see in color or do you only see in red? Or black and white even?" Bruce asked.

"Color though I'm not sure what I'd be seeing in Jotunheim. It’s dark there constantly, unless it's the moon and the stairs." Loki answered.

"Then why to do you threaten to send Barton there?" Steve asked.

"Because he's annoying and makes fun of myself and my children." Loki smiled and he rubbed his nose with Remus' making the baby giggle.

“It’s freezing beyond anything we could imagine Bruce. I haven’t been there myself, but being around Loki is a good enough estimate of how cold it is. He is a frost giant, after all.”

Bruce looked at Tony then at Loki. He couldn’t really imagine anything being able to live in a place that was that cold, but just being too close to Loki was like standing out in the middle of winter without any clothes on. 

“I’d like to see it.” 

“I would too. But let’s try going there sometime when we’re not seen as the enemy.” 

“Why? If Loki’s a frost giant himself then wouldn’t we be welcome there?” 

Tony ran his tongue along his lip in thought. He hadn’t told Bruce, or anyone for that matter, the reason that Loki never went back to Jotunheim. He was seen as a traitor among them, and even though he’d tried to make some restitution for his past deeds, the Jotuns didn’t budge. 

“It’s complicated, enough said.” 

Bruce took the hint and nodded. Whatever it was, it didn’t seem like it was much his business. Pepper reentered shortly with a camera in her hand and a smile on her face. 

Steve made a secret note in his head to ask Thor about it later.

"Alright let’s take the picture." Pepper smiled. 

"I wanna be in it too." Toki frowned looking up at Tony.

"You will be. You'll be in the next picture." Loki smiled.

"Loki, are you alright with this?" Pepper asked.

"A few pictures won't kill me Ms. Potts. As I said before as long as no one else sees them." 

"And by no one you mean Clint?" Bruce asked.

"Exactly." Loki laughed.

Pepper snapped the first picture. Then one of Loki and the boys. There was one of just the boys and then came time for one of the whole family.

Pepper smiled at how happy Tony was with Loki and the children. 

Tony kissed Loki on the cheek for one picture and in the others he was mostly hidden by an overly excited Toki. 

“I see the pictures!” Toki ran over to Pepper once she’d finished taking pictures and bounced up and down as he waited to the see how they’d turned out. 

“Yes, you can see.” Pepper smiled and knelt down, showing Toki all the pictures she’d just taken. 

“And here’s the one with you.” 

Toki blinked as he looked at the pictures and he grinned happily. 

“I’m in the picture!”

“Yeah, you are. Now thank aunty Pep.” 

“Thank you!” Toki hugged Pepper then quickly ran around, showing the pictures to everyone else in the room. 

“Guess you only have to worry about Toki showing the picture to Clint.” Tony chuckled a bit and looked at his husband before his phone went off. One look at the number and he groaned.

“God damn it.” 

“God damn it!” Toki repeated Tony’s words with a big smile. He had no idea what they meant, but it was funny.

“Toki! Don’t say that!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t swear around him?” Pepper looked at her old friend questioningly then chuckled as he went out onto the porch pouting. 

“Alright Fury, what did I do?” 

Loki frowned and then glared at his son when he cursed. 

"Yup that's the mini Tony." Bruce chuckled.

"God forbid." Pepper shook her head and then Looked at Loki remembering there was a god in her presence. 

"Sorry Loki." 

Loki just waved it away. Fenrir frowned when he heard that Fury was calling.

"What do you want now?" Loki asked near Tony's head. "We've already done our part let us enjoy our anniversary for Valhalla's sake." Loki frowned. 

Steve leaned in closer to Bruce to ask, "What's a Valhalla?"

"Explain later."

Steve nodded slowly, still slightly confused. 

Tony simply stood there listening before hanging up and smiling at Loki, though it was clear that he wasn’t too happy. 

“He said it can wait until tomorrow. So! Let’s get to celebrating!”

“Tony, is everything all right?” Bruce looked at his friend worried. Tony was always in trouble with Fury, one way or another, but this time seemed different. Was it about their recent mission? 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just want some family time, that’s all.” Tony hugged Loki around the shoulders and smiled at Bruce. Pepper and Bruce both took the hint and cringed inwardly. Whatever Fury had called Tony about couldn’t have been good. 

“Guess we’ll be seeing you guys later then. Take care sweetie.” Pepper wiggled her fingers at Remus with a smile and hugged both Fenrir and Toki before leaving with Steve. Bruce lingered for a moment and looked at Tony. 

“You’ll call me if you need anything?”

“Yeah.” 

"Remember if you ever need a baby sitter you can call me." Pepper smiled before standing up.

"Swing by and say hi to Barton." Steve told them. 

"See you later Tony. Bye Loki." 

Loki said good-bye to the other before turning back to Anthony. 

"Does it ever end?" He asked looking at the boys.


	91. Chapter 91

Fenrir had turned into his wolf form so Remus could start getting used to it. Loki had wondered if Remus would be a natural at shape shifting. 

“What? Their energy? I guess not. But hey, coming from us, the kids are bound to be crazy.” Tony mustered up a smile then sighed out through his nose. 

“Fury needs me back in tomorrow. They found more weapon plans on the computers I got for SIHELD. Seems like they had plans we didn’t find out about.” He didn’t like the idea of what those plans might be, but already Tony was assuming the worst. What if it was more of his weapons? And who else had copies of those designs? He didn’t want to think about all that, but it came bursting into his mind and wouldn’t let him relax. 

Loki sighed. 

"Wait for dinner to be finished so I can pack you some so you can get going." Loki wasn't putting Tony out and he would miss him that night and would the boys but Loki knew that it would wear on Tony's mind all night, keeping him from sleeping.

Tony nodded but smiled when he took Remus into his arms. He tried to push all those heavy thoughts out of his mind, and after a while he started feeling so ridiculous. What did it matter? Those were old weapon plans that Obadiah had sold behind his back. It wasn’t his fault. But he’d designed those weapons, and not only that, but it only bothered him that they were in enemy hands. It took torture for him to realize the lives he was indirectly taking with his past tools. 

“Papa, my head itches.” Toki walked over to Tony rubbing at his head. The inventor looked at his son, though he was a bit distracted as Remus grabbed on his face and managed to get his fingers into Tony’s mouth. The baby giggled happily and pulled on his father’s mouth. 

“Agh! Emuh! Op ih!” Tony tried speaking with Remus’ fingers in his mouth before he pulled back and spat a bit, causing Remus to laugh more. 

Fenrir just watched and Loki did the same as well, both holding the same expression as the other three members of their family laughed and messed about. 

Loki smiled as he went over to take Remus so Tony could inspect Toki's head. 

"Come on my little trouble maker." He smiled.

"Want me to play with him?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes please. I'm almost done with dinner." Loki called over.

Tony chuckled and looked at Toki’s head before frowning a bit. 

“Come with me to the lab real quick.”

“Am I okay?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but I think you’re fine. Does it hurt?” Tony picked the boy up in his arms and took him down into the lab. There was dark stubble growing from the boy’s scalp. It looked as harmless as hair, but Tony didn’t want to take any chances that it was something worse. He took a snippet of the stubble and put it through a few tests to make sure of his guess. 

“It appears to be human hair Sir.” 

“That’s it? Nothing toxic?” 

“No Sir. In fact, should it be allowed to grow; it seems the hair will be dark brown in color.” 

"Papa, is Toki going to be okay?" Fenrir asked.

Tony never really had them go to the lab for anything medical. Last time Fenrir had to go to the lab it was because he had fleas.

"I have hair?" Toki asked with a smiled. He wanted hair of his own to grow out and play with. He wanted Tony to ruffle his hair like he did with Fenrir's.

Tony smiled and nodded. 

“It’s really short right now, but it looks like it’s growing in fast. Soon you’re going to have dark hair just like me and Loki.”

Toki grinned happily and hugged Tony. 

“I have hair! Papa! I have hair!” Toki took off and ran upstairs to tell Loki. He ran right into the god and hugged his leg tight, his eyes shining. 

“I have hair!”

Tony laughed as he went back upstairs and watched Toki’s happiness. He was overflowing with joy over this news and Tony felt a familiar nag in the back of his mind. 

“You know, you’d have more hair if you took that serum. Do you still want to stay like this?” 

Toki paused a moment and looked at Tony then up at Loki. As he grew, it was starting to slowly dawn on him that he would be a little too different for the world. But he didn’t want to look like he did before. He didn’t want to see the sad face of the little boy his mother abused anymore. He wanted to see who he was now: Toki. 

Loki had to catch himself at the sudden attack from Toki and smiled.

"That's good." Loki smiled kneeling down to rub the boys head. He could see it for himself.

"Toki's gonna look normal?" Fenrir asked.

Remus didn't understand what was going on, so he settled for clapping and giggling in his chair.

"What’s wrong Toki?" Loki asked noticing that he'd become quiet at the mention of the serum.

"We told you if you don't want to use it you don't have too."

Toki looked at Loki then at Tony and walked over to him slowly. The inventor knelt down in front of his son, a worried look in his eyes. 

“Are you okay? You don’t have to take the serum.” 

“I don’t want to. I like Toki, not Andrew.” Toki hugged Tony around the neck and shut his eyes tight so he wouldn’t cry. Tony smiled slowly and hugged the boy tight, rubbing his back and chuckling in his throat when he felt fresh tears soaking into his shirt. 

“I like Toki too.”

Toki wept and nodded then went for a hug from Loki as well. 

“Hey now, don’t go crying! You’re going to have crazy hair like your dad!” Tony smiled and wiped the tears from Toki’s face. 

“Papa, who's Andrew?" Fenrir asked looking at his Papa confused. 

"I'll explain later." Loki told him. 

"Toki, taking the serum won't make you Andrew again. You'll still be our Toki. You won't be going anywhere and you'll still be our smart little boy." Loki told him.

Toki stopped and looked to Tony for reassurance.

Tony nodded with a smile and squeezed his son’s shoulder gently. 

“That mean lady can’t take you away anymore. She can’t come anywhere near you. You’re safe here with us.”

Toki hiccupped and nodded then wiped away the tears on his cheeks. He sniffled and relaxed a bit as both his parents held him close. 

“Do you want to take the serum?” 

He was silent for a moment then Toki simply shook his head and snuggled close between his parents. Tony nodded, feeling slightly relieved. He hadn’t really thought about why Toki wanted to stay the way he was. He always assumed it was just because he didn’t want to be taken away, but there was no danger of that anymore. Was he really that angry, even at himself? 

Loki would talk to the boy after Tony was gone. Loki kissed Toki's head before going to finish dinner. 

Packing up some food for Tony to eat and settling the boys up with dinner, Loki handed Tony the lunch box. 

"We'll see you when you return." Loki kissed Tony's lips. "We'll finish our celebration when you come home. Don't worry about it so much." Loki told him.

Tony kissed Loki back then pulled him close. 

“I just want you right now. I don’t want to think about SHIELD or my weapons or anything.”

Tony kissed Loki’s neck softly as he held the god close and they both fell back against their bed. 

Loki smiled as he wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders moving to his him deeply. 

"You're mine you know." Loki smiled turning them over so he could wrap his legs around Tony's waist.

Tony felt a shudder run through him and he slipped his hands into Loki’s shirt before pulling it off. His mind started to race and fill with a chaos of thoughts before it slowly died down and focused on Loki. His skin, his voice, his touch. The inventor kissed from Loki’s cheek to his shoulders slowly then began undoing his pants. 

“I love you so much.” 

Loki relaxed under Tony's touch and smiled as he felt the lips work down his pale skin. 

"I you as well Beloved." Loki worked his own hands up the man's t-shirt to feel him.

Tony leaned into Loki’s touch and pulled off the god’s pants. He soon removed his own clothes as well and for a while he simply lay on top of Loki. That familiar chill emanated from his husband and he shivered before chuckling. 

“You’re sexy when you get cold like that.” 

Tony kissed down to Loki’s chest then further down still until he reached the god’s member. 

Loki was always worried about the cold that came from him when he and Anthony started to embrace each other like this. With the reassurance, Loki relaxed as Tony took him in.   
"Oh Anthony."

Tony ran his lips along Loki’s sides slowly then kissed his hips and licked at the head of his member. 

“I’m not burning you am I?” Tony snickered up at Loki then sucked on his member teasingly. He hummed in his throat and swallowed the god as far as he could before pulling back. Tony could see how Loki’s skin rippled in response to the ministrations and he felt his heart race slightly. 

Loki gripped the sheets above his head and moaned as Tony teased. He knew Tony planned on dragging this out as long as possible. 

"I think that should be the other way around." Loki shivered.

Tony chuckled in his throat and pulled back then licked his lips. He got over Loki and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into the god’s mouth. 

“You’re right. Your tongue on my cock feels much better.” Tony grinned as Loki pushed him onto his back and he felt him shudder inside. Loki was wrongly named the god of mischief; he should have been called the god of blow jobs.


	92. Chapter 92

Loki chuckled as he teased Tony around his thighs, drawing closer to his cock before blowing a cool gust of air upon it. Watching his lover writhe under him was always a fantastic sight to see as he finally took Tony in.

Tony felt his hips buck and he let out a long, slow moan. He watched Loki, his eyes stuck on the sight of his husband. He was amazing in the moon light, how his skin seemed to glow. The inventor bit on his lip a bit as Loki got closer to his member and he felt tingles all through his body. 

Loki pulled away from Tony, not wanting him to come yet and let his lips meet Anthony's as he straddled the man's hips. 

His heart fluttered in his chest as Tony kissed his husband back, his hands on the god’s sharp hips. 

“Not letting me cum in your mouth this time, huh?” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s neck, tangling his fingers in the god’s inky hair. It felt so smooth between his fingers. 

"Nope, I want you in me." Loki buried his face in the crook of Tony's neck, biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Loki leaned up to look for the lubricant. 

“Ah!” He moaned out in surprised when he felt Loki bit him, but he couldn’t deny he found it sexy. Tony chuckled and pulled a bottle out from under his pillow; better safe than sorry. He held it up for a moment with a sly grin on his face as Loki finally noticed. 

“You’re sexy, did you know?” Tony opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He pushed one into his husband slowly, stretching him out. 

Loki arched as he felt Tony begin to stretch him. Leaning forward Loki, teased the skin around Tony's reactor. Toying with the sensitive spots along his neck and staying out of reach of his lips.

Tony let out a moan and arched towards Loki’s lips. The skin around his reactor was always sensitive, and especially when he and Loki got intimate. The inventor kissed Loki’s shoulders and pushed in a second finger, scissoring them inside. 

The added finger made Loki bite down along the skin of Tony's neck, moving to his shoulders and along his collar bone. It sent shivers down his spine hearing Tony moan out under him.

Tony felt himself go lightheaded as Loki started moaning more and he stretched his fingers inside the god. Once he felt Loki was ready, he pulled out his fingers and thrust into his husband with a low moan. 

“Ah, mmh.” He shuddered all over at the tight feeling of Loki and he smirked to himself. 

Loki whined at the sudden emptiness and arched his back when he felt Tony enter him. Covering his mouth, Loki bit back a scream. Loki started to rock and roll his hips forward, low moans escaping his lips.

Tony thrust into his husband slowly at first, teasing the god before suddenly snapping his hips. He buried himself in deep and kissed at Loki’s neck, his hands busy at the god’s chest. Tony pinched and teased Loki’s nipples. 

Loki covered his mouth or bit his lip when he felt like he was going to scream. The last thing they needed was for the children to wake up. 

"Anthony please."

“Mmh, please what?” Tony snapped his hips again then rocked in and out of his husband at a steady, deep pace. He kissed Loki’s neck, leaving marks along his pale skin. Tony ran his hands along Loki’s sides down to his legs. 

Loki shuddered at the first thrust into his prostate and arched as Tony continued to hit that spot, making Loki whine for more. 

Tony gripped Loki’s hips, holding them in place as he thrust harder into his husband. He hissed blissfully as Loki tightened around his member. Tony licked from Loki’s collar bone up to his jaw and left a mark there on the god’s skin.

Loki came with a shudder and muffled shout. Slumping over, he kissed Anthony as he rode the rest of his orgasm out. 

"I love you."

Tony came deep inside Loki, shuddering all over as he orgasmed before he went limp and kissed the god back. He tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair and chuckled. 

“I love you too.” 

Loki chuckled as he slipped off his husband's softening length. Lying down against Tony's side, Loki smiled kissing Tony's jaw. 

"That was amazing." Loki smiled as he settled against Tony's chest.

Tony sighed out content, his eyes closed as he began to doze. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” He smiled, satisfied with himself and soon fell asleep with Loki, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

It was raining when he woke the next morning. Tony slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Loki since it was earlier in the morning than he usually woke. He took a shower and went into the kitchen to call Fury. 

“Stark, I was wondering when you would call.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be over there in a bit. How long am I staying there?” 

“Just until we’ve got all this sorted out. They had more weapons plans than we thought they would, but it doesn’t look like they had actual weapons. We’ll be doing a raid on a Hydra base Doom recently had contact with to make sure. I want you there.” 

“Right.” Tony sighed heavily and packed his suit before grabbing the food Loki had prepared for him last night. 

Loki didn't wake up until he heard Remus crying for his morning bottle. Putting on some pajama pants, he dashed into the room quickly. 

"Okay, okay I'm here." Loki smiled picking the baby up and rocking him as he headed down for the kitchen. Loki knew Tony had gone to SHIELD to deal with Fury and the other plans. Sitting on the couch, Loki smiled as Remus drank greedily. 

Fenrir and Toki were up and looking for their own breakfast and settled for cereal.

"Papa where's Daddy?" Toki asked scratching at his head.

"He went to work today. He'll be back soon."

Toki frowned a bit. He didn’t like it when Tony left, especially not when he forgot to say good bye. But as he’d been told many times before, he would be back later. Toki went into the kitchen and thanked Fenrir for serving him some cereal. 

Tony arrived at SHIELD on good time and went straight to work. Deciphering messages between Doom and Hydra and trying to figure out if there were any other weapons and what to do with them. 

“Did you guys find anything?” 

Bruce yawned loudly and stretched then looked at Tony. 

“Only that there are more weapons and possible sale of those weapons. We don’t have anything certain yet, so there’s a chance the weapons are just being stored somewhere.” 

Toki kept scratching his head and rather than let the boy end up hurting himself Loki picked him up and brought him to the bathroom to rub a salve into his scalp. That should help for a little while.

Fenrir came jogging into the bathroom. 

"Papa Remus is chewing on his tail."

"Oh dear." Loki shook his head and went into the nursery for something. 

Going back to Remus the child looked at him completely happy to chew on his tail. Pulling it away from him Remus started to cry.

"Here that should do you better." Loki smiled as the tears quickly subsided.

"Papa what's wrong with him?"

"He's getting teeth in."

Toki sighed rather relieved that his head no longer itched. He didn’t realize having hair again would be such a problem. He walked over to the nursery and looked at Remus then up at Loki. 

“He have teeth?”

Tony searched through hundreds of files and ran his hands over his face as more and more information was decoded. It seemed that Hydra had been rather busy with his weapon’s designs, though thankfully they were stupid enough to not get more creative. They added lasers to some guns or flame throwers, but nothing more dangerous than that.

“Find anything?” Bruce looked at his friend and rubbed his eyes tired. Tony shook his head and threw his hands up, frustrated. They had so much information and yet nothing that could help. 

“Just the modification plans they made. So far I haven’t found any records of sales or storage.” 

"Yes he'll have teeth." Loki told them picking the boy up. "He'll have teeth and you'll have hair." Loki smiled.

"He get bigger?" Fenrir asked leaning forward to sniff at his brother. 

"Yup pretty soon he'll learn to start walking so I'm going to need to be careful and to watch him so he doesn't get hurt." Loki smiled at his boys.

"Count on me." Toki jumped up cheerfully.

"Me too." Fenrir promised.

"Jarvis send Tony the message that Remus is cutting teeth."

"Of course Sir." Jarvis sent the message quickly. 

Tony huffed out frustrated as he went through more files before there was finally a breakthrough. Several coded folders containing quadrants for weapon drops and even potential buyers. 

“Now this I like.” He went to work deciphering the quadrants and running them through the computer so they would know where they were going. Then his phone vibrated and Tony looked at it and smiled. 

“Hah! My kid’s teeth are growing in!”

“Remus’s? I’m starting to worry.” Bruce chuckled at his friend and looked through some files before going over to him. 

“I guess now you have to put up with him biting everything?”

“Yeah, it’s just a good thing Loki doesn’t breast feed him.”

Bruce blushed and covered his face. 

"Tony that was not something that needed to be said." Bruce chuckled.

Remus settled down for a nap after a while and Loki had time to play with the boys for a while.

"So Lizbeth wants to meet the team." Bruce finally said after a while.

Tony laughed and shook his head then looked at his comrade with a smile. 

“Oh really? She wanted to meet the great and mighty Avengers in person huh? Be sure to tell her not to be intimidated by my good looks.” 

Bruce shook his head with a smile and looked some information over. 

“I’ll also tell her you’re the most egotistical out of all of us.” Bruce read through of the files he’d found and copied them. “I think I found another weapon dump. We should be grateful they put all this information down.”

Tony nodded and looked at what Bruce had found. Hydra had small hiding places for the stolen weapons all over the world, but most of them seemed to be clustered around Germany. 

“Guess we’ll be traveling. So, I’m assuming Lizbeth already knows you’re the Hulk, right?” 

Bruce nodded and sighed out slightly. 

“She actually took it a lot better than I thought she would. She was really calm and I could even transform in front of her and be fine.”

Tony whistled in amazement. In all the time he’d known Bruce-and that was quite some time now-he’d never met anyone that could survive a Hulk show.


	93. Chapter 93

"Even Loki's ego isn't that big. The other guy is actually really calm around her. I told her it would have to wait until Clint was a bit better. Up and on his feet and all that jazz." Bruce reminded him.

"Papa, when my hair grows, what will it look like?" Toki asked.

"It might look like your daddy's. Or it could be blonde like your uncle Thor. It may even look like Aunt Natasha's." Loki told him.

"Fire top!" The boy exclaimed.

Fenrir chuckled at Toki’s excitement and tried to picture how he would look with hair. It was quite an amusing image actually; this little boy, scrawny for his age with pale skin and a semi-maggot appearance sporting crazy brunette hair. It would be something to see. 

Tony chuckled and nodded then went through more data before hacking into some other files and sending them through to Fury. 

“Let’s hope Bird Brain gets better soon then huh? You can’t date anybody if I haven’t met them yet.”

“Yes Dad.” Bruce smiled at his friend then frowned a bit at the information that popped up on screen. 

“We have a positive location on current Hydra movement. Looks like they’re trying to keep the weapons they have.” Bruce quickly sent it to Fury and not two second later another alarm bell sounded. 

Loki smiled at the boys and then took a look at Fenrir. "Yours is getting long too you know." Loki smiled. 

“This isn't going to be good." Bruce frowned as he and Tony took off to see what the problem was. 

Steve and Natasha were already there waiting for the other two. Clint was still stashed away in the medical bay

Fury stood waiting for the Avengers with a stern look on his face. 

“I don’t think I need to remind all of you that this is just a demo job. We’re going in and retrieving or destroying every weapon we find. You see a Hydra agent, you incapacitate them and we bring them back here, but we already have all the information we need.”

Everyone nodded, but it didn’t really help with the nerves. Tony stood in his suit and took a deep breath, getting ready to be sent off with the others. 

“Stark, blow up all the weapons you see. Any information any of you find is to be brought back here.” 

“If we don’t need any information from Hydra then why are we bringing any agents found back here?” Steve looked at fury questioningly. If they didn’t need any more from Hydra, then why were they bothering to bring agents back? The director looked at Steve, his eyes stern. 

“That is for me to know. Now get going. You’re all being sent with a large team to different weapon’s dumps.”

"I'd feel better if we had Thor, Clint, and Loki on our sides right now." Natasha voiced.

"No time for that Romanov, we've gotta get this done and quickly. The sooner that stuff is destroyed, the sooner you can all come home." Fury told them.

"Alright you made your point we're going." Steve said.

When Loki put the boys down for bed that night, he frowned because Tony hadn't called or sent a message. Standing at the balcony window, Loki looked over the city. "Where are you Anthony?"

Everyone nodded solemnly before heading out to their destinations. As Tony flew off he made a call with the suit. 

“JARVIS is Loki home?” 

“Yes Sir. Shall I connect you to him?” 

“Yeah.” Tony flew alongside the jet for a good while and waited a moment for Loki to pick up. When he heard the god’s voice he felt a heaviness in his chest. 

“Hey Babe, I might be gone for a while. We found some more ammo dumps; nothing serious. But I think I’m going to be late for dinner tonight. I’m sorry.” 

Loki sighed at the news Tony was telling him. "Alright Anthony, just be careful and come home in one piece, thank you." Loki told him. Before ending the call, he sighed. 

"I love you."

“I love you too. And don’t worry; I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Tony ended the call with a heavy heart before getting back into the jet. The flight would be too long for him to go all the way there in his suit. He’d need his energy when he arrived. 

The trip was suddenly shortened and they arrived far faster than Tony had expected. He sighed heavily and got off the jet along with the brigade sent with him. They went ahead and checked the warehouse before signaling to Tony. He walked over and looked inside then looked at the others. 

“Alright, everyone step back. I can get all this taken care of.” Tony flexed his shoulders and blasted at the carrier boxes, weapon parts spilling out in pieces. 

Toki had been highly upset when Tony still wasn't home in the morning and refused to eat his breakfast. Fenrir tried to help get him to try to eat and Remus he was happy as long as he was fed and changed on time.

Loki ended up staying up all out of worry for his husband. 

"Papa, can we go practice my magic like you promised?" Fenrir asked.

"Alright we can do that. Toki would you like to watch?" Loki asked.

The boy sat there still with his arms crossed and frowning but he nodded and followed Fenrir and Loki. He didn’t like it when his parents were gone this long, and he didn’t understand why they had to leave in the first place. What was going on? 

By the time he’d finished taking out the last ammo dump he was sore, hungry and cranky. No one said a word to Tony unless they wanted to get into a fight with the man. His eyes threatened to close as he got off the jet one last time with the SHIELD agents and they went into another warehouse. It was much emptier than the others, which was alright in Tony’s mind. They went through the motions again: blow up guns and ammo then search for any information. Tony found computers in the back room and went to work downloading the information. 

“Mr. Stark?” 

“I’m busy, so unless you’re all dying out there, I don’t care what you have to say!” 

“Sir it’s important! There are some Hydra agents coming back and…”

“Then take ‘em out!” 

“They’re using your guns sir!” 

Tony slammed his hands on the table and visor of his suit came down over his face. He stormed out of the little room and sure enough, there were twenty Hydra agents holding his guns and heading towards the warehouse. Tony grumbled angrily, kicking things out of his way as he went out to meet them. 

Loki knew Toki wasn't fond of either of them being gone but it was something that came with having a superhero for a father and a prince for the other. 

Remus was happy to watch the colors in front of him as Fenrir and Loki practiced. They only did safe spells, all things that could be reversed.

When they finally stopped for lunch, Loki hoped Tony would be back by that night. He'll even settle for three in the morning; he just wanted him back.

"Shit." Natasha exclaimed running off to get a giant gun of her own. Steve went to follow her and Bruce was already starting to Hulk Out.

SHIELD agents and Hydra agents clashed and shot before the SHIELD agents had to duck back. The guns had been modified and the blasts from them were strong enough to kill in one shot. 

“We’re getting ambushed!” Steve looked around and threw his shield, knocking back five men only to have another five come in and replace them. More and more Hydra agents started arriving, and the Avengers quickly got into place. 

“Stark! Do something about the guns!”

“I’m on it, I’m on it, stop shouting!” Tony blasted the agents back and everyone else huddled up in the warehouse. Tony went into the back room, his face exposed and got to work. 

“What are you doing? We have to get everyone out of here!” 

“I’m working on it Rogers! Go hit some more guys with your plate there and let me work!” 

Natasha got up to the one of the windows and had clear shots from there. She moved to another spot after a while and looked at her teammates. Steve growled annoyed but went over to a window with another gun. 

“Hurry up Stark!”

“Shut up!” Tony wired some things together and took apart three of the computers. He began rewiring and putting different pieces together before welding it all into one big piece.

"What is he doing?" Natasha called looking back at Steve for an answer. 

"Tony we need to go now!" Rogers shouted at him. Bruce was standing near Natasha watching as his best friend was close to getting hurt.

Loki turned around quickly when Remus started to cry. It wasn't normal for the infant to burst into tears so something had to be wrong. Or maybe he just missed Tony.

"He does that now. Whenever one of you is gone for too long he'll stay calm, then he cries for a while and then he just won't do much of anything expect stare." Fenrir explained.

Toki shuddered as the shrill cry coming from Remus and then he sat up suddenly. The boy ran into his parent’s room, grabbed one of Tony’s shirt then ran back. 

“Maybe this?” Toki put the shirt on Remus, even though it fit him quite big and smiled a bit when Remus calmed down slightly. He’d read somewhere that just the scent of a parent could calm infants, though of course it wouldn’t last long. The fact was Tony was still gone.


	94. Chapter 94

Tony finished placing one last wire and put down his visor. He spoke into his head set as he began luring the Hydra agents further into the warehouse. 

“Trust me! This machine can short and kill all their electronics, and that includes the guns!”

Steve growled and tried to get close but couldn't move without being discovered. He watched from behind some crates and spoke into his head piece. 

“Stark get out of there!” 

Tony ducked into a room and placed the device and waited a moment. Once the agents were in, he saluted them, blasted a whole in the wall and let the machine do the rest. It sent out a wild blast of electronegative energy, shorting all weapons and radios. Unfortunately, it did the same for the SHIELD agents. They all scrambled out and took down the Hydra agents. 

“Where’s Stark?!” 

“I think he went outside!” 

Steve snarled angrily and ran out, searching for Tony in the wooded area. It wasn't too hard; the inventor hadn't cleared the blast in time and lay still on the ground. His reactor seemed to be fine, but its glow was slightly dimmed. 

“Tony? Tony!” 

“Mmph?” Tony grumbled and his visor moved back. 

Loki kissed the top of Toki's head. 

"Thank you." Loki smiled at him. Fenrir helped Loki with Toki for the day and even made a bottle for Remus.

Loki yawned as Remus napped securely against his chest, sucking happily on his thumb.

Natasha frowned when she realized her gun didn't work. Followed after Steve with the Hulk behind them, she glared at the man of Iron. 

"Hey you disarmed the enemy but you left us naked to moron." The redhead insulted.

"Tony, what are we supposed to do now?" Steve asked.

Tony grumbled as he got to his feet. The suit was a lot harder to manage when it didn’t have its own energy supply. Tony grinned smugly at his companions and began walking back around to the other side of the warehouse. 

“You guys don’t really think I’d do all that without letting Fury know, did you?” 

“How did you get ahold of him? Our communication is down.” Natasha frowned at the man but followed him back outside anyway. Off in the distance she could just barely hear the sound of a helicopter. And when she looked up there it was, a black speck on the horizon flying towards them. 

“I can fix the jet too. It shouldn’t have gotten hit that badly.” 

“Tony, are you sure you should be walking? You fell pretty hard.” Steve looked at his comrade both angry and relieved. His idea had been pretty stupid, but it worked. 

Natasha just shook her head. "Don't worry about it Steve, he's got Loki to deal with when he gets home. He'll just chew him out then." Natasha stated with a smug smile.

Hulk laughed too and Steve just shook his head, knowing by the time they actually made it home, Loki would be completely livid.

Loki watched the sun come up over the sky line. On the couch slept Fenrir and Toki under the fur blanket. Remus was fast asleep in his travel basket. It hadn't been an easy night for any of them.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Tony rolled his eyes at his comrades and stood wearily. The suit was really starting to feel heavy. The Avengers all waited for Tony to repair the jet before they headed off, and the Hydra agents were picked up and taken away as well. 

“Tony, are you going to be okay?” 

The inventor nodded as he began to doze. He was suddenly thankful for Amora’s attack just a few years ago; otherwise he never would have re-outfitted the suit to handle shorts like that. But even with its revamped power, the arc worked much more slowly now, zapping all energy from the suit, and Tony, to keep the man conscious. 

They landed sometime later and Tony got out of his suit and was taken home by Bruce. 

“I have to hand it to you Tony, just when I think you've done all the stupid things you could do, you go and surprise me. What if you’d shorted your arc?” Bruce looked at Tony sternly, but it was obvious the inventor just wanted to sleep. He yawned and nodded his head, not even really paying attention to what Bruce said. 

“Yeah, whatever you say. Listen, thanks for the ride.” 

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of my car because I don't want to be in a five mile radius by the time you get up the stairs." Bruce told him.

Mad Loki was one thing. Pissed off Loki was another. Seven month pregnant Loki was even worse. Bruce had been there when the man said he would be late for dinner; it was now noon the day following. Loki would be more likely to just kill the other.

"I'll swing by later to make sure you're still alive." Bruce chuckled.

Upstairs, Loki had talked the boys into a movie so he could get a tiny bit of sleep on the couch. Remus had been fed. Fenrir kept him occupied, Toki was more into the movie than his coloring and Jarvis made sure they never strayed far.

Tony was sore as he made his way into the tower. He set his suit, all folded up in its case, down somewhere and slipped into the lab. His entire body felt like it was made out of lead and his arc was starting to lose a bit more of its glow. 

“JARVIS I need diagnostics and repair.” 

“Already being run sir. Shall I inform Mr. Stark that you have arrived?” 

“Gimme just a sec. I don’t think I can face his majesty’s rage like this.” Tony ran his hands over his face and took one of his drinks out of the mini fridge in the lab. He took a big swig from it and sat down on his chair before the room started spinning. 

“Your reactor has been shorted and seems to be steadily losing power sir. At this rate, it will be at dangerously low levels within an hour.” 

“Repairs?”

“You simply need to recharge and stabilize it sir. There seems to be no permanent damage to either you or the reactor.” 

Tony nodded and went over to his desk in the middle of the lab. He hooked himself to the spare reactor and sighed in relief; already there was a big difference. He got to work fixing his reactor when suddenly he felt dizzy again. 

“Sir your blood pressure is decreasing.” 

“Yeah I noticed.” Tony took a deep breath and tried to sit down again before his body suddenly flopped onto the ground. 

“Mr. Stark I hate to interrupt your nap, but Mr. Tony Stark has just arrived and isn’t doing well. He’s in the lab sir.”

Loki woke up groggy at first mentally replaying Jarvis' message. 

"Daddy's home." Toki cheered.

"Stay here." Loki ordered rushing for the elevator to get down to the lab. 

"Watch your brother Fenrir." Loki instructed.

Rushing into the lab, Loki looked around worried when he didn't see his husband. 

"Anthony?" Rounding a work table he saw the inventor passed out on the floor. He could tell that one of the spare reactors was in.

"Jarvis what happened?" Loki questioned putting Tony's hand in his lap he brushed the locks of hair away from his face. "Anthony, wake up."

Tony was mumbling something under his breath and he jolted awake when he felt himself being moved. He looked around bewildered before remembering where he was and relaxing. He ran a hand over his face then smiled at Loki. 

“Oh my God I missed you so much. I thought it would be forever before I saw you again.”

“Sir, Mr. Stark’s reactor was temporarily shorted by a device he used to stop several Hydra agents. There is no permanent damage either to him or the reactor, but he passed out due to exhaustion.”

Tony’s smile faded when he saw the stern and quite angry look on Loki’s face. The god looked down at him both upset and worried. 

Loki breathed a sigh of relief that the man was alright. "Scared me to death. Stop trying to kill me with worrying about you."

Frowning, Loki dropped his husband's head on the floor and got up. “Whether you're tired or not your children have been dying to see you." Loki stated. "You'd better start apologizing to them."

Tony yelped when his head hit the floor and he groaned. He got to his feet slowly and looked at Loki, trying to be stern but he couldn’t hide his smile. 

“It’s good to see you too.” The inventor replaced his arc and pulled his husband close, kissing him deeply. It had only been a day or two, but just that was enough to make him miss Loki. 

“Sorry I didn’t make it to dinner. Fury’s guys can’t handle a little demolition job.” Tony shook his head and went upstairs with the god, smiling when the boys ran over to him. Toki hugged him tight around the waist and Fenrir knocked them both over. 

“I missed you guys too.” Tony chuckled and kissed them both on the forehead before taking Remus in his arms. 

“I’m sorry I was gone guys.” 

“Daddy okay?” Toki looked up at his father worried but happy. 

Loki returned the favor. Tony may have driven him crazy, annoyed him to no end, pissed him off but he also made Loki laugh to the point it hurt, happy with just that smile of his.

Loki would love his husband no matter what.

Remus squealed in complete happiness that Tony had returned and made him comfortable in the man's chest.


	95. Chapter 95

Remus squealed in complete happiness that Tony had returned and made himself comfortable in the man's chest.

"He missed you too." Fenrir smiled.

"We all did." Loki smiled. 

Tony smiled at the boys and kissed the top of Remus’s head. 

“I didn’t think we’d take so long. It was just ammo dumps that needed cleaning. But you know Fury. If it doesn’t take forever to do we’re not doing it right.” Tony rolled his eyes and sat on the couch with Remus still on his chest. Toki sat on one side of his father and hugged his arm. 

“They weren’t too much trouble for you, were they?” Tony looked at Loki and smiled apologetically. He knew the boys always listened, especially Fenrir, but he felt bad nonetheless. It was hard to take care of Remus sometimes, and when he was in a bad mood it was all the worse. 

"I'll be taking a nap." Loki told him giving each of the children a kiss before heading to the bedroom.

"Papa never sleeps well when you're gone and he always has nightmares when you are because of what happened with Amora." Fenrir explained.

Remus had made himself comfortable in Tony's arms, resting his small mop of hair on the man's chest. 

Tony looked at Fenrir then watched Loki leave. It was hard to believe that anything could really move Loki, but it wasn’t an impossible thought. But Tony hadn’t realized Loki had nightmares while he was absent. Tony sighed a bit, feeling suddenly guiltier for having been gone so long. 

“Guess I’ll have to do something really nice for him tomorrow.” 

“Papa, don’t leave anymore.” 

“I have to leave sometimes. I work with SHIELD and sometimes I have to leave to protect people.”

Toki pouted, not liking the answer very much. He didn’t want his parents to leave. Were it up to him they would all stay in the tower and just be happy together. 

Loki reached the bedroom and changed his clothes before crashing into the bed. With the blanket over him, Loki hugged Tony's pillow and settled for a while, knowing the man was only a few feet away if he needed him.

"You should, it make him feel better if you do." Fenrir answered. 

"Papa needs a break." Toki told Tony with a smile.

"Vacation."

“Alright. Now I just need to think of where to take him.” Tony tapped his chin in thought then patted Remus’s back a bit when the boy got fussy. It wasn’t as if the god had no interest in earth whatsoever. He’d been willing to stay on earth with Tony rather than just have both of them leave, but where could he take Loki? During their honey moon they’d seen plenty of the world, but it didn’t seem like any place really struck the god. They didn’t go to the Scandinavian countries though, and Tony wondered now if that would interest Loki. 

Later that day, Tony went to check on Loki. The god was still asleep. Tony smiled and went over to his husband, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you.” He whispered into the god’s ear then turned and went back out with the boys. Dinner was on Tony tonight, but Toki and Fenrir helped anyway. 

“Alright, now put the pasta in.” 

Toki nodded and put some pasta into a pot of boiling water. He smiled, pleased with himself and set the box down. 

Fenrir kept watch over Toki and Tony went to check on his Papa.

Loki gave Tony a sleepy smile. "I love you too." It may have seemed like Loki didn't care much about most things but it wasn't true. He used his cold, hard, careless demeanor when the situation called for it and he never let the children see him that way or even in his armor. Loki would be lost without Tony and his children.

As dinner was finishing up, Loki woke up from his nap. Messy haired and all, Loki ventured to the kitchen to be greeted with giggles and laughter and hugs.

Loki kissed Tony's cheek. "Hello."

By the end of his cooking experience, Tony had succeeded in cutting his finger and somehow burning his elbow. The food was delicious however, though that was mostly thanks to the boys, and Tony smiled when Loki kissed his cheek. 

“You enjoy your nap?” Tony held Loki close and took a deep breath of the man’s scent. He’d missed that smell while he was gone. Remus had fallen asleep for a nap as well and was just beginning to stir when he smelled food. He’d moved past the bottle and semi-solid foods, especially now that he was teething. 

Loki nodded. "Very nice nap." Loki bandaged his husband up and put him to work feeding Remus. 

"So Papa, when do we get a baby sister?" Toki asked.

Loki choked on his tea a bit. "Ask you father." The god smiled. The boy actually turned to Tony and asked if he would have a sister anytime soon.

Tony frowned at Loki for dumping that question onto him before he looked back at Toki. 

“In nine more months.” He grinned smugly and kept feeding Remus. Toki grinned happily and clapped his hands excitedly.

“We get a sister!” 

“Hey, don’t forget about Hela.” 

Toki paused and looked at Tony then nodded. He hadn’t really met Hela, though he’d heard a great deal about her. But it seemed that every time she came for a visit, it was always just a day or two and she was far away. 

“Who is Hela?”

That was when it dawned on Tony. Toki hadn’t actually met Hela yet. He looked at Loki. 

“He hasn’t actually met her yet huh?” 

"Wait a second who said I let you knock me up last night?" Loki asked knowing Tony said it on purpose. "Now boys if we do try for another baby we won't know if it's a boy or girl until it's born." Loki explained.

"Well she's my older sister and she looks like Papa only she's a girl version of him. She's smart and really powerful too." Fenrir explained.

"You'll meet her Toki one day soon." Loki promised.

Toki looked at Fenrir then at Loki and nodded. Tony looked at the boy then rocked Remus a bit. 

“Don’t tempt me to get you pregnant Loki. We both know it might take more than one try but that’s just because you’re playing hard to get.” He grinned at Loki playfully then kissed Remus’s forehead as the baby began to wake up. He fussed but calmed down when he felt he was in someone’s arms. 

“Papa, I meet your parents?” Toki looked at Tony curiously but his smile faded a bit when he saw the look on his father’s face. Tony bit his lower lip and glanced at Loki before smiling at his son. 

“I umm, they’re not around anymore. They passed away a long time before I met Loki even. Sorry kiddo.” 

“Aw, you don’t have mom and dad?” 

“Not anymore.” 

Toki nodded slowly then looked at his parents scared and with tears in his eyes. 

“You two die?!” He suddenly got up and hugged both his parents. 

"Don't tempt you? You shouldn't be worried about if I tempt you, should be worried about if I let you." Loki grinned. "Toki your father and I aren't going anywhere. One of the perks of being a god and being married to one." Loki kissed the top of Toki's head, smiling that the hair was now at a visible point.

Going over to Tony and Remus, Loki smiled at his youngest cooing to him in Norse.

Toki hiccupped and nodded but refused to let go of his parents. He hugged Loki tight then hugged Tony as well, tears still in his eyes. 

“Hey come on, don’t cry. We’re not going to die, okay? Unless your daddy gets really mad and kills me himself.” Tony smiled and kissed the top of Toki’s head and patted Remus’s back. The baby looked around curiously and had his small fingers in his mouth. He drooled as much as he possibly could before Tony pulled him back a bit and got him a bib. 

“Have you ever noticed that you only drool when I hold you?” Tony made a face at the last drool stain on his shirt. 

“Papa, I die?” Toki looked at Tony then at Loki. 

“No, you won’t. You’ve been eating those apples like me, daddy and Fenrir. You’ll live a very long time.”


	96. Chapter 96

"Don't tempt me. You barely survived my pregnancy." Loki reminded.

Remus just kept staring as his skin started to turn blue. 

"Oh boy." Loki picked him out of Tony's hands and removed the fox outfit and turned blue himself to help cool the boy down.

"Toki, none of us are going anywhere." Loki assured

"Will Remus eat them too?" Toki asked. He knew his baby bother didn't have enough teeth to eat the apples.

“Loki, we both know you secretly enjoyed it.” Tony grinned at his husband before Toki sat close to Tony. 

“Papa, why don’t I grow?” 

“You have a very odd metabolism. Your body’s still trying to adjust to being mostly human. I wouldn’t be surprised if when you normal out, you grow three feet.” 

Toki nodded, though some of that escaped his attention. He didn’t much enjoy being so tiny, but it had its perks, like being able to crawl into the walls. He’d found a loose part in the back of his closet where he could move the wall and crawl into it. It was especially fun when playing hide-and-seek with Fenrir. 

“Your hair’s growing in pretty nicely though.”

It had been a few weeks since Toki’s hair had started growing, and already there was a thick layer of it on his head. It was thick and dark brown, and it looked like it might be starting to curl. 

"Remember that when I have to save you or you're losing your mind after three days because I refused to cuddle." Loki told his husband.

Fenrir went to share the couch with Loki and Remus, settling in for a nap.

Looking back at Fenrir, Loki started speaking to the boy in Norse asking him if he was alright. 

Toki looked at them and thought to join them.

Tony chuckled and shrugged then smiled. 

“Hey, I don’t mind helping with the kids after.” Tony kissed the top of Remus’s head and smiled at the boy kindly. 

“I think it’s time you guys took a nap.” 

Toki shook his head but yawned anyway. He rubbed his eyes and snuggled close to Loki and Fenrir. It was warm between them.

“We make such beautiful, freaky kids.” Tony smiled at the boys then at Loki. 

Anthony." Loki said the man's name in a warning tone.

"We're freaks?" Toki asked looking up at Loki worried.

"See what you've started?" The glared and shook his head. "Toki, neither you nor your brothers are freaks. Different yes but you're not a freak. People would call you that just to be mean. So on that note, Daddy should apologize for having said it." Loki turned back to his husband.

Tony looked at Loki about to say something before he simply shut his mouth. Now wasn’t exactly the time to start arguing with the god of Mischief. So Tony took a deep breath and looked at his sons. 

“I didn’t mean to call you freaks. You’re not freaks, you’re all just different. But it’s a good thing, no matter what anyone out there in the world thinks. Take me for example, no one really likes me, but I protect those people anyway.” 

Toki nodded slowly, though he was starting to get lost after the initial apology. 

Loki gave Tony a look that told him he made a good choice.

Once all three were asleep, Loki smiled at Remus as he got up to place the infant in his crib. 

"Think we can handle another baby Anthony? By the time he or she is born, Remus will be a year old." Loki pointed out. He wanted there to be sometime between the children.

Tony hugged Loki from behind and kissed his beck. Of course he was ready for another kid. It was like he’d gotten some kind of fever. He wanted to have kids running around all over the place, though he was sure Loki wasn’t exactly looking forward to being permanently pregnant. 

“I’m ready for more kids, at least one more. Who knows? Maybe we’ll have a cute little girl.” He smiled at the idea and held Loki close. It was certainly something he’d thought about, having a daughter. What would that be like? Would she always be fighting with her brothers? Or would she grow up like them? 

“Are you ready for more?”

Loki smiled as Tony held him. When they started taking about children, Tony had claimed to want a large number, though Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to spend that much time pregnant. 

"Remember when you said you wanted a dozen?" Loki reminded him jokingly. He liked seeing his toes and having control of his bladder and being able to sleep in any way he pleased. "But yes I think I'm ready to try for another in a few months. By the time this next child is born, Remus will have reached a year. We could start trying around my birthday in a few months. How does that sound?" Loki asked.

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“We don’t need to have them all at once. But I like the way that sounds.” Tony turned Loki around and kissed him deeply before leading the god to their bedroom. He was anxious to be for a new baby, but he didn’t mind waiting. He knew the only one that really had to deal with pregnancy was Loki. After all, Tony wasn’t the one gaining weight and having sudden bathroom emergencies.

“We can wait as long as you want, but I really want more kids.” Tony held Loki close, rocking him in his arms slowly. 

"I don't want the age gaps to be too big. It's unfair." Loki said. "Anthony, it's July, you can wait until October to start." Loki smiled at him. Loki thought about it; back pain, swollen ankles, being unable to see his feet, his internal organs becoming play things. "I must really love you to be willing to have more children." Loki laughed. "Now if we're going to lay down so you can rub and pet me up, please get on with it." Loki told him. He liked being able to just have Tony with him. Hear the hum of the reactor and the even breathing.

Tony smiled at Loki and nodded then kissed Loki and turned him over on his stomach. 

“We can get started making babies tomorrow. Right now, you sound like you need to relax.” Tony began massaging Loki’s back and shoulders, and he kneaded into the muscles. Loki felt really tense all over but Tony could feel the knots in his muscles loosen as he kept massaging the god. 

"Keep that up and I'll fall asleep." Loki smiled as he felt all the tension run out of him. "Another baby around the house. Pretty soon Remus will be walking and talking. He has teeth now." Loki sighed. He started to shift so he could turn over with Tony still perched in his lap.

The inventor chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah, our boy’s growing fast. Soon we’ll have to be chasing him around the house, trying to make sure he doesn’t make anything vanish with magic.” Tony relaxed on top of Loki and kissed the god softly. “But I think we can handle it. At least I hope we can.” Tony smiled and brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair, and simply looked at him. It felt like a dream, a wonderful dream that he was really married with kids. 

"That necklace is staying right where it is." Loki smiled wrapping his arms around Tony's waist.

"You know, call it cliché but it does feel like yesterday was the first time I told you I loved you." Loki shared.

“It has been a long time since you said that, huh? Say it again.” Tony grinned happily then leaned close and kissed his husband deeply. 

“I love you.” He whispered those three words over and over again against Loki’s lips before letting the god reply. Tony got his arms under Loki’s back and held him close as they lay on the bed, their foreheads pressed together. It felt cold between them, but it was comforting. Tony had never known any other feeling like it. Like hugging a snowman, but he actually enjoyed it. 

"I love you." Love repeated it again in Norse. Loki started repeating their wedding vows with his hands laced with Tony's. "Repeat yours." He told the other. He remembered Tony saying something about renewing their vows every year. Since they hadn't gotten the chance to on their wedding day they could do it in that moment.

Tony smiled and repeated his half, ending with a soft kiss to the back of Loki’s hand. He felt a flush of warmth inside, similar to what he’d felt when they got married.


	97. Chapter 97

“Have I ever told you how amazing I think you are?” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s face softly. 

Loki smiled at the flash and the warmth and returned the kiss. 

"You have and I love you and think you're amazing yourself." Loki smiled, putting an arm around Tony's waist, he pulled him closer. "Wouldn't trade you or the children for the world." He smiled. 

“I wouldn’t trade you either.” Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s and closed his eyes, letting the smell of the god overpower him. Loki’s aura seemed to flood out into the room and drowned out all of Tony’s worries. He relaxed there and sighed through his nose, a small smile on his lips. 

“Don’t ever leave me.

"As long as you promise to do the same." Loki smiled, relaxing enough that his mind focused on Tony to the point that when he closed his eyes he still held the image as well as many others. Before long Loki had fallen asleep.

Tony watched Loki sleep for a while before he too fell asleep. He fell into sweet dreams and stayed snuggled close to Loki the entire night. 

Reality came crashing back to them when Remus woke up crying for his morning bottle.

The boys were up and looking for breakfast as well.

"Time to go back to the hustle and bustle Beloved; time to go back to being a parent." Loki smiled.

Tony groaned into his pillow but nodded and pulled himself up from the bed. He ran his hands over his face and turned onto his back before he was finally able to get off the bed.   
“I’ll get him.” Tony stood and half stumbled into the room where Remus was. The baby fussed and cried and threw his arms around until Tony took off his onesies and let him cool down. 

While Tony looked after Remus, Loki went to handed the boys. "Come on you two, time to eat. When you two are done, come into our bedroom. Get some pillows and some blankets for yourselves alright?" Loki told them as he took the bottle he made for Remus back to Tony and the no longer fussing baby.

Remus latched onto the bottle and suckled greedily, his eyes shifting back and forth between his two parents and he ate.

"What do you say we have a fairly quiet day with the boys and watch a few movies?" 

“Sure, why not? I’m sure they’d love to watch movies.” Tony yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and went back into the room, flopping over onto the bed. 

Toki grinned happily and grabbed his pillow and blanket and went over to his parent’s room. 

“What movie are we watching?” He jumped up onto the bed and made himself a cocoon with his blanket. 

Remus looked at Loki and smiled. 

"You're coming too my little one." Loki smiled, grabbing Remus' napping basket and blanket as well as a few diapers and the wipes.

Fenrir finished off his food and did and he was told, taking the fur into his parent’s room and settling at the foot of the bed. 

"Alright everyone in and settled Loki asked as he got Remus settled again. 

"Yes." Fenrir answered.

"Yes pap. What movie are we watching?" Toki asked.

"Tony you decide." Loki told him.

He hated having to choose movies for the family to watch together. Being who he was, it wasn’t exactly like the infamous playboy had a long list of child friendly movies on mind, even with three kids. The only ideas that popped into his head were movies his father used to make him watch, if you could call science documentaries movies. There were, however, his old favorites. Tony nibbled on his lower lip then smiled triumphantly. 

“JARVIS, play The Sword in the Stone for me.”

“Of course sir.” 

The movie came on and Tony got comfortable with his kids and husband. 

The movie idea was well placed when it started raining a few hours later. Remus gurgled away happily, his red eyes focus on the screen.

"Can I choose the next movie?" Fenrir asked. 

"I see no reason why not." Loki answered.

"But I wanted to pick the next one." Toki whined.

"Toki, let Fenrir go first he's older." Loki explained.

The boy pouted. 

"You can pick your movie Toki." Fenrir answered settling back in his spot.

Loki looked back at Tony wondering if he should stop it.

“Toki you can’t be selfish like that.” Tony looked at Toki sternly, but felt himself waver at the pleading eyes his son gave him. He looked like a hurt puppy. 

“But…!”

“No.” Tony looked at the boy with the most serious face he could muster, and it seemed to work. Toki looked at Tony flabbergasted then frowned and crossed his arms upset.   
Tony felt horrible for having scolded Toki, but he’d read, and been told, that as a parent one had to be firm with their children. It was a slow process, but he was getting the hang of it. 

“Don’t pout; you can pick the movie we watch after that.” 

Toki said nothing but continued to sit there with his attention glued to the TV screen. After Tony’s movie was over Fenrir got to pick and another set of images came onto the screen. 

Loki looked back at Tony and rubbed his shoulder.

It upset them both when the children weren't happy but at some point or another they had to learn when they could and couldn't have their way. 

By the time Fenrir's movie had started, they all got up and headed for the kitchen to break for lunch.

Loki made Tony cook while he got to feed Remus since Tony did it earlier. 

Toki was still pouting, but it seemed that it was just for show now. He only frowned when someone was looking at him, and he seemed quite entertained with Fenrir’s choice movie. Tony shook his head as he started on lunch and decided to keep it simple: sandwiches. The kids didn’t need anything super complicated anyway; they weren’t as picky as Tony was. So the brunette set about making sandwiches for everyone and he pulled out a bag of chips from one of the shelves. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is here to see you.” 

“Oh God no.” Tony groaned and buried his face in his hands. So soon? Couldn’t evil just take a break for a day? Tony took a deep breath and looked towards the elevator. Two seconds later the doors opened and Steve stepped in, wearing, as Tony feared, his uniform. The soldier walked over to Tony and tried to force a smile. 

“Stark.” 

“Rogers, this had better not be as important as you think it is.” 

“Somebody took Bruce.” 

“What?!” Tony felt his heart stop in his chest and it seemed as if the rest of the world halted as well. He stood there in complete shock for a moment before his brain started working again. 

“Who did? Do you know where he is? Is he alive even?” 

“We know who took him, but we can’t be sure where. We’re working on tracking him now, but it’s harder than we thought it would be.” 

“Fury’s useless. I’ll go down to SHIELD and track him myself then!” Tony felt angry suddenly. He walked over to Loki, his eyes frantic and his face slightly pale. 

“Bruce is missing.”

"Oh for the love of the nine." Loki commented hearing that Rogers was coming up. One was just far too much to ask for without something in the world going wrong. 

The boys looked up and knew Tony was going to go help as well. 

"I help." Fenrir volunteered.

"No, absolutely not." Loki told the boy.

"But Papa I can sniff him out. We find him then." Fenrir eyes pleaded with Loki to go and help his Uncle Bruce.

"Alright but be careful." Loki told him. "I don't want you hurt." Loki looked up at Tony, "Either of you."

“We won’t get hurt, I swear.” Tony kissed Loki then he got into his Iron Man suit and the three of them got ready to go. Steve looked at Fenrir then at Loki. 

"I’m holding you to that statement." Loki told him. Knowing full well his husband and son would return with a few bruises and cuts. Loki looked back at the captain.

“We might need you too. If this turns into a big fight, we’ll need a little magic on our side.” Steve nodded his head to Loki as they left and headed to SHIELD headquarters. Tony flew there as fast as his suit could take him and soon the Avengers were all seated in the debriefing room. Fury stood at the end of the table with a worried look in his eye and a grim expression. 

“I take it you’ve all heard that Banner is missing?” 

“Do we know who has him yet?” Natasha spoke up, keeping her voice level and her eyes calm. 

Fury nodded. 

“It was an old ‘friend’ of ours: Dr. Norman Osborn.”

Tony frowned puzzled when he heard this. He knew Norman personally, and knew the man had fallen into madness recently, but why take Bruce? Osborn was a lethal mind on his own as it was. 

“Osborn?” 

“Yes. Though we don’t know why or where they are yet, we can only guess it must be because of the new weapons we’ve been working on with Dr. Banner.”

“Great, you guys didn’t learn that making weapons is a bad idea when I got captured so you had to risk Bruce too.”

“Can it Stark! I’ve got every organization we can think of helping us track Osborn down. And if I remember correctly, I wasn’t the one dirty dealing in weapons.” 

The two men stared at each other with daggers in their eyes before Fury continued.


	98. Chapter 98

"I’m holding you to that statement." Loki told him, knowing full well his husband and son would return with a few bruises and cuts. Loki looked back at the captain.

“Protect Fenrir and he can use his magic. If you truly need powers stronger, call for me." Loki told him. "Jarvis, call Ms. Potts and tell her she may be needed to baby sit." Loki ordered. 

Toki looked up at Loki and frowned, seeing the stern look in his eyes and the way his posture changed a bit.

"What is the puppy doing here?" Fury asked, referring to Fenrir when he saw him.

"He's good in battle, we've all seen it." Natasha defended him.

"He's here to help in any way he can." Steve told him.

Fury took a good look at Fenrir and saw a glint in the boy's eyes. It looked so familiar it scared him.

Tony patted Fenrir back gently, not taking his eyes off Fury. 

The director hid a shudder as he finally looked away from the boy and pulled up some screens. 

“Banner’s last known location was at his home. Seems like there weren’t any other casualties, but we don’t have witnesses either.” 

“How are we going to track him? We’ve scanned all known Hydra bases and hide-outs, even abandoned and destroyed ones.” Clint chimed in, tired of all this silence. It was his first mission since he’d recovered and he was tired of doing nothing. Not to mention the fact that a friend of his was being held captive. It was irksome.

“That’s where Stark comes in. Radiation leaves a nasty trail. If we can track the radiation coming off of Bruce, we can find him.”

“I’ll get on that.” 

“And what do you want the rest of us to do?” Steve glanced at Tony then looked at Fury slightly puzzled. 

“You’re all on-call. I need all of you ready to move the instant we hear about a location. That includes you Stark.”

“Just be sure you can keep up with me.”

"I sniff him out." Fenrir told him. 

Clint looked at Natasha and thought about it for a second and remembered the battle with the Heklas the year before.

"Fenrir's got the strongest nose on the face of the earth. If anyone can track him down it'll be him." Clint pointed out.

"He's right. Even if you were on the other side if the world he'd find you." Natasha backed.

Fury thought about it very seriously for a moment. He knew by nature that Asgardians were different from humans, so he knew it was only safe to assume Fenrir was different also. But he looked so young, and Fury wasn’t about to send a kid out into battle, but it seemed that at this point, he didn’t have much of a choice. The director sighed heavily and nodded. 

“But I want someone with this kid at all times. The last thing I need is him getting hurt or dying while we’re on this mission.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Tony spoke and looked at the director. 

“Sir, do we have anything on Bruce’s condition?” Steve looked at Fury, a worried gleam in his eyes. 

“All we can be sure of right now is that he’s missing. We don’t know if he’s dead or alive. Until we figure out what Osborn wants with him, we’re just grasping at straws.”

Fenrir scoffed and rolled his eyes much the same way his father would. He wasn't easy to kill and Tony knew that. 

Clint looked at Fenrir and could have sworn he saw a smaller version of Loki. 

"Stark your kid is pulling a Loki." Clint told him when Fenrir felt the archer’s eyes on him he just stared.

"What is it in you that they all give you the exact same look?" Natasha asked.

"To the matter at hand." Fury said bringing all their attention back. Fenrir looked back up at Tony.

“Hey, leave my kind alone.” Tony looked at Clint, though not nearly as menacingly as Fenrir had, and he kept the boy close. Everyone’s eyes turned back to Fury, who finished explaining the minor details of their newest mission. 

“I don’t want anyone to so much as sneeze without running it by me, understand? This is a delicate situation, and I don’t think I need to explain exactly why that is to you.” As he said this, Fury’s gaze fell on Tony. He knew all too well how the inventor could get, especially when someone close to him was in trouble. Bruce was no exception. No doubt Tony would track Bruce down and try to run off alone and save the man himself. But they couldn’t afford to do that this time around. They would have to be a bit more careful. 

“We keep in constant contact with each other, and when I say move, we move. Now, Stark I want you and your kid to get tracking. Everybody else get ready to retrieve Dr. Banner.”

Fenrir nodded and shifted in front of every agent in the room as he shifted to his largest form.

"Holy shit." Clint exclaimed backing up.

Fury looked at the boy in shock as well. He'd never seen him in this form. He'd heard bits and pieces that Loki could do the same thing.

Fenrir knew what Bruce smelled like and picked up on the scent quickly and nudged at Tony. He had it and he was ready to start finding his uncle. 

Tony looked at Fenrir and nodded. 

“Fenrir’s got his scent. We’ll see if we can find Bruce.” 

Fury composed himself as best he could and looked at Stark. 

“Remember what I said Stark. This isn’t a solo-mission. Osborn is a crazy mother fucker.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony didn’t like the idea of having to wait for everyone else to mobilize, but it was better than nothing he supposed. He followed Fenrir out then patted the wolf boy’s head. 

“Let’s get Thor first. At least he doesn’t need three hours to get pretty for missions.” 

Fenrir nodded and turned his head up to howl hopping it would carry enough for his uncle to hear him and answer his call. The answer was a crack of thunder as the gate opened and Thor was suddenly with them. Thor hadn't seen Fenrir in his natural wolf form in a long time it could only mean there was trouble afoot.

"What troubles this realm now Anthony?" he asked his brother's husband.

“Bruce has been kidnapped. We’re not sure where he is, but we might need your help.” Tony looked at Thor, trying to resist the urge to just run off with him and Fenrir to find Bruce. What if Fury took too long getting everyone ready? What if Bruce was dead? Tony shook his head and tried to stay focused. 

“He is missing? Do you know who has taken the doctor?” 

“A guy named Norman Osborn. He used to be a colleague of ours until he lost his mind.” 

“Will he harm the doctor?” 

Tony paused there for a moment and pursed his lips together. “I don’t know, but he might. He’d hurt his own kid.”

Thor nodded and looked back at his nephew. "Could you truly find him in this realm?" Thor asked the green eyed wolf.

Fenrir nodded. He had a hold on Bruce's scent. Something he never smelled before until he met the other and something he never forgot.

"Do not hold back for our sakes. Once you have the scent a strong trail, follow it." Thor ordered.

“JARVIS, tell Fury we’ve got a scent and that Thor, Fenrir, and I are heading off.”

“Very well sir.” 

JARVIS did so as Tony took off with Fenrir and Thor. The boy ran fast as Tony had ever seen and every so often would stop to sniff the ground. 

“Thor, we have orders to keep this guy alive. He isn’t exactly the greatest, but this isn’t his fault.”

“You are a very strange man Anthony Stark. This man has taken your friend, our ally, and you want him unharmed? I remember very clearly you sought revenge against the woman that harmed Toki.”

Tony paused for a moment as he heard Thor’s words. No, Osborn wasn’t the greatest person he’d ever met, but while he was sane, the man was a saint. He worked hard, especially for his son. But the Goblin had changed that. Ever since his accident, he’d completely lost his mind. But it wasn’t his fault. Tony refused to believe it. 

“This is different Thor. He isn’t a bad man. He’s just damaged.”

Fenrir followed the scent all the way out of New York and further north. For a few moments the wolf plopped down on his rear to catch his breath before picking up the scent and running for it again. They were far out of New York and it didn't seem like they were in the states anymore either.

"Are you sure you have his trail?" Thor asked.

Fenrir insisted that he did walking through the thick trees he pointed to what seemed like a very out of place warehouse.

“I think we just found a clue.” Tony said as he saw the warehouse before he radioed in to Fury.


	99. Chapter 99

“Hey, we found the place. Fenrir stopped at some funky warehouse.”

“All right, we’re coming in now. Don’t do anything until we get there Stark.”

Tony would have listened. He would have stayed put, though angrily, and not rushed into the warehouse had he not seen what he saw. A black car pulled up and out stepped Osborn. The pale man looked around skeptically before heading into the warehouse, and as the door opened, a scream was heard from inside. Tony’s heart skipped a beat and he began to thunder straight for the warehouse. Had Thor been just as reckless, he would have done the same, but he reached out and grabbed Tony by the shoulder of his suit. 

“Anthony wait!”

“Didn’t you hear that?! What are they doing to Bruce in there?!”

“I know you are upset, and believe that I am as well. But we cannot simply charge in there without our comrades.”

Hearing the scream, Fenrir's fur stood on end but he knew he couldn't move in yet. When he saw Tony make a move towards the building, he held him back with a large paw, whining at the other to stay put.

"I heard it as well Man of Iron but now is not the time to be reckless." Thor pointed out. "Think of what it may do. One move could end up with our friend gravely injured."

Fenrir wanted to go in already. He wanted to help his uncle and hurt the man that hurt him.

Tony looked at Thor and Fenrir then nodded, his lips pursed. He breathed heavily through his nose and stood down, though he didn’t relax. This wasn’t the time to be reckless, no matter how badly he wanted to save Bruce. So he waited until the others flew in and got into position. Steve soon found Thor, Fenrir, and Tony waiting out somewhere and he went towards them quietly. 

“We’re all in place. We’ll move in on Fury’s signal.” The captain could see that Tony was holding himself back a great deal, as was Fenrir, and he patted his comrades. 

“Thanks for waiting for us to get here.” 

“Next time tell Fury he doesn’t need to look pretty for a mission.” 

"Remember what I said about the kid." Fury told them one last time. 

"Get moving." 

Everyone circled around the warehouse, picking out their points of entry so the place was surrounded. Fenrir had to dig his claws into the ground to wait for the captain to give the okay.

"Now."

Everyone stormed in. There was a mess of gun fire as some guards were taken out but Osborn was nowhere to be seen. Tony searched in every room before finding a rather large space in the back. There was a chair with straps and machinery all over, but it looked empty. 

“Bruce?!” Tony called out to his friend and felt himself growing more and more afraid. What if they’d left? What if Osborn took Bruce somewhere else? 

“JARVIS scan this place for any other heat signatures.” 

Before the AI could respond something large slammed into Tony’s side, throwing him clear across the room. The force of the blow knocked the wind out of him before whatever it was grabbed him and threw him again. There was a loud roar and Tony realized who it was. 

“Bruce! Bruce, snap out of it!”

Tony was thrown again but managed to catch himself this time. He dodged blow after blow from the Hulk and tried to keep him in the room. 

“Fury, get everyone out!”

“You heard him! Everyone haul ass out of here!” 

Natasha was the first to leave. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for Bruce, but the Hulk was another matter entirely. She still had nightmares of him chasing her down never ending halls. 

“Stark, can you get him calm?”

“I can try, but I’m not promising anything!”

Fenrir didn't leave Tony as he went to try to help the other man. The few times he and the Hulk had gone out to tire each other out when they needed it. Fenrir dodged a blow himself and growled at the other. Thor went with the other but stayed closer in case Stark needed him. Fenrir ran into the Hulk, knocking them both over. He was up before the other and knocked him down again.

Outside, Natasha turned to Steve when she heard the Hulk roar again.

"Where's Norman?”

“We don’t know yet, we didn’t find him right away.” Steve looked at the assassin then back at the warehouse, waiting for the small feud in there to be over. They had to find Osborn, if the Hulk hadn’t already reduced him to sludge. 

Tony sighed out when Fenrir got the Hulk down and he held out his arm. 

“JARVIS, initiate anti-Hulk tune.”

“Initiating now sir.” 

A very low, almost inaudible sound came from Tony’s arm and the Hulk stopped fighting. His eyes seemed to focus on what was happening and slowly the massive green form returned to its original size. But it wasn’t Bruce. Tony’s eyes widened at the sight and he removed his visor. 

“Osborn?”

“Hey Stark.” The man looked ragged and exhausted as he leaned against a machine to keep himself on his feet. He smiled at his former colleague, and for a moment, his gaze was sane. 

“Where’s Bruce?”

“Dr. Banner’s fine. He’s asleep right below us.” Norman took a deep breath and sat down, his body covered in sweat. The man looked like he hadn’t eaten for weeks. 

“What did you do?”

“Just a little test is all. Everything’s on the computers.”

Fenrir tackled Norman to the ground, pinning him under a large paw as he snapped his jaws in the man's face.

"Did anyone even see where he went?" Clint asked.

"No. I didn't see him at all." Steve said. 

It was then they all realized they couldn't hear anymore roars.

"Alright move in stay behind me. If I tell you to go back, do it." Steve ordered as he started to lead them back in.

Norman gasped and lay still under the wolf boy. He hadn’t really realized just how massive the creature was. 

“Fenrir wait! He can’t do anything like this.” Tony stepped forward and coaxed Fenrir to back up a bit. The terrified scientist lay still however, his eyes fixed on Fenrir. 

“Norman, what did you do?” 

“I already told you it was just a small experiment.” 

“What did you do?!” 

The man swallowed and averted his gaze from Tony. He still shook from both the transformation and the feel of Fenrir’s eyes boring into him. 

“I just took some samples from Dr. Banner and tested them on myself. He’s fine Stark.” 

“But you’re not. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Yes, I do.” The man looked at Tony with tears in his eyes and smiled as he began to laugh a bit. “His voice is gone. I don’t hear it anymore. I don’t hear that cackle or those horrible things it says anymore! I’m free Stark!”

Tony looked at Osborn in complete shock. He heard footsteps approaching and stood. 

“Wait here all right? They’re going to take you in, but I’ll talk to them. Just do what they tell you. Come on Fen, let’s go get Bruce.” Tony went over to another door and down a flight of stairs to another area of the warehouse. It was furnished similarly to the room upstairs, but the chair in this room wasn’t empty. Bruce slept there, strapped to the chair with his head drooping down to his chest. 

“Bruce!”

Fenrir towered over Norman once more, keeping the man in place as the others came rushing in. 

"Fenrir don't eat him!" Steve ordered as he tried to get the wolf off of him. "Fenrir let him go and follow Tony." Steve ordered.

Thor had to physically remove Fenrir from the other man and make him follow Tony. Fenrir whined as he went over to his uncle Bruce strapped to the chair. Nosing him, he looked back at Tony.

Tony began undoing the straps and lay Bruce on the ground to check on him. 

“JARVIS check his vitals.” 

“He’s fine Sir. Slightly bruised and unconscious, but other than that I can detect no anomalies in his system.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief and smiled then patted Fenrir’s head. 

“He’s going to be okay. You did a good job finding him.” Tony hoisted Bruce up in his arms and carried the man out with Fenrir behind him. He set the doctor down in a medical jet Fury had brought along and refused to leave his side. 

“Stark! We need you on these machines.” 

“I can get all the information you want out of them later Fury. Right now my friend needs me!”

Fury was about to say more but he shut his mouth with a frown and shook his head. There was no talking to Tony. Fury turned to make sure everything was going smoothly when Norman was brought out by two guards. 

“Director Fury, it’s been a long time.” 

“Take Dr. Osborn to the other jet and get him treated. I want someone watching him at all times.” 

When they brought Norman in, Fenrir was ready to take him down and cause him every bit of harm that he caused Bruce. 

"Stark, keep him under control." Fury ordered.

Fenrir wasn't scared of Fury or what he might do.

"Hey Fen look over here buddy. Just think about all the evil things your dad is gonna do when he gets his hands on him." Clint reminded the wolf thinking of Loki.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters!   
> Comments, comments, comments.  
> The adventure is far from over stay tuned for so much more.

Natasha smiled. The Hulk may have scared her but she still knew it was her friend now. 

"Yeah just think about how he'll lose his mind." She told him.

Steve heard what they were saying and didn't want to think about what Loki would do.

"Fury said that once we get him back and into the med bay to find a Lizbeth Turner to look after him." Steve said.

“Heh, Bruce’s girlfriend huh?” Tony chuckled and looked at his sleeping comrade. He didn’t seem to be in very bad shape. Bruises and few cuts, but otherwise he looked fine. But what on earth was Norman thinking? Just one slip up and he’d have ended up dead or worse. The jets soon took off and the warehouse was cleaned out. Tony felt Fenrir nudge his arm and he spent the trip with his hand on the boy’s head.

As soon as they arrived at the med bay, Bruce was wheeled away into another room and none other than Ms. Turner herself rushed in. She looked pale and scared, but smiled relieved when she saw Bruce. She certainly looked beautiful. Tony walked over, still wearing his suit of all things and smiled at the woman. 

“Hey, take care of my friend, all right? He gets a little angry sometimes.” 

“I will. Thank you for saving him.” Lizbeth hadn't ended up at SHIELD without reason. She had a set of powers all her own. They had found her in South Africa in a small village. Lizbeth had the powers to heal anyone or kill them. She could bring root to its healthiest form or make it rot.

In a few minutes all of Bruce's cuts and scrapes were gone. His bruises disappeared like that. 

Outside, Clint watched as Lizbeth healed Bruce up and smirked.

"So that his girlfriend? Way to go Bruce." 

“Yeah, some guys are lucky.” Tony chuckled as he looked at the couple then at his other comrades. 

“How’s Norman?”

“He’s in another room. He was dehydrated and malnourished.” 

“We shoulda left him like that. It’s how he’s gonna look when Loki’s done with him anyway.”

“I think you guys are forgetting this guy isn’t a lunatic. He’s a brilliant man that just…”

“Lost his mind!” Clint looked at Tony flabbergasted that he would even consider being kind to Osborn. He’d caused more than enough trouble for the Avengers, not to mention their part-time comrade, Spiderman. When he wasn’t the Green Goblin, Osborn designed weapons of destruction and more often than not, they worked. And now he’d kidnapped Bruce and Tony didn’t want to skin him alive? 

“What’s with you Stark? The guy put his own kid’s life in danger!”

“That wasn’t him Clint!”

“Oh yeah? Then who was it? Don’t tell me you buy his ‘it was the Goblin’ crap?”

Tony pressed his lips together and scowled at Clint. He stood tall and spoke in a voice as calm as he could muster. 

“He was a good friend of mine and Bruce’s. He didn’t hurt Bruce and yes, I do buy his story because it’s the truth!” That said, Tony turned and stormed off. He’d believed Loki, and he would believe Osborn. 

Fenrir had turned back and was waiting for Loki to enter. The green eyed god showed up a few minutes later. Loki was dressed in his armor, back straight, smile gone, and a cold unforgiving look in his eyes.

"Where are Toki and Remus?" Natasha asked.

"Ms. Potts is watching over them for the time being."

Fenrir tackled his father much in the same way he did Tony but Loki didn't go down the way others did. After checking the boy over he went over to the captain.

"How is the Doctor?" Loki asked.

"He'll be fine. He'll be up in a few hours or so. I think you should go talk to Tony before you start questioning Norman." He pointed out.

Loki did just that.

Tony was standing up on the roof of the headquarters. He stared out over the empty landscape and sighed out. He didn’t want Osborn to be locked away like a wild animal. 

Everyone had given Bruce and Loki a chance. Was it really too much to ask that they give Norman a chance? Tony could still remember those trips he’d taken to work with the man on, of all things, weapons. Before his accident he was an amazing man to know. A great father and a brilliant mind. Tony sighed out and shook his head. This was the first time Tony had ever craved a cigarette. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he knew by the icy chill that it was Loki. 

“Who sent you?” Tony turned to look back at his husband and felt nervous when he saw the angry gleam in Loki’s eyes. 

"Everyone did. They all think it best if I spoke to you before I spoke to Norman." Loki knew Tony knew why he was there. "Anthony please, listen to me. What happened to Banner is something he didn't intend to happen in the first place but it does. What happened to me when I invaded Midgard was not wholly me and you know that." Loki told him.

"Anthony, compare myself and Banner to Norman. If you ask me, he's done what he's done on purpose." Loki told him. "I'm going to speak to him. I know a way to get the truth out of him. I'm sorry." Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek before leaving him.

Tony looked at Loki and opened and closed his mouth to respond, but couldn’t get any words out. He ran his tongue along his teeth and nodded to no one before throwing a piece of tree bark as hard as he could. He didn’t like the way this as going. 

“JARVIS, get a bath ready for me.” 

“Of course Sir. Would you like me to wire a feed into the interrogation?” 

That stopped Tony. He didn’t want to watch the interrogation, but at the same time he wanted to know what would happen. 

“Yeah.” Tony took off and headed straight for the tower. Pepper had fallen asleep with Remus and Toki in the guest room, so Tony just got out of his suit and went to the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting for him. 

Norman sat alone in a room and wrung his hands nervously. It had been too long since he’d been this sane for this long, and without that goblin side, he felt small. He looked around the room then tensed a bit as Loki walked in. 

Loki held a glass of water in his hand. He'd already slipped something into the man's drink to get the truth out of him. 

"Who's this freak?" Norman asked looking outside the glass walls of the room.

Loki set the glass on the table. "Be careful what you say. I hold the power over your life." Loki warned. "Drink the water you need it." Loki glared.

The other man licked his dry lips and took up the glass quickly downing it before looking back at Loki. He couldn’t keep his hands from shaking. Who was the man sitting across from him? And why had they sent him? Norman had been interrogated more than once by SHIELD, but never by Loki. And soon he’d fear the god’s name. 

“So who are you then? And what’s with the outfit?” 

Tony watched everything play out as he sat in the bathroom. He just stared transfixed at his computer and pursed his lips at Norman’s words. 

“Come on Osborn; use your brains a little!” Tony scoffed and hoped the man wouldn’t continue insulting Loki. Great though he was, Norman was also notoriously pretentious. It wasn’t that it wasn’t expected from such a powerful, smart man, but it got him into trouble more than once. Tony prayed he would bite his tongue at least this once. 

"Well that depends. If you do as you're told I could be your friend or your worst nightmare." Loki spoke. "I've gotten what I wanted out of everyone I've questioned before and believe you me, they all talk." Loki told him. "Now why did you take Doctor Bruce Banner?"

Norman felt tense as he sat across from Loki, and suddenly that room was the last place he wanted to be. But he tried to hold himself. He sat tall and looked at Loki, but couldn’t hold the god’s gaze. 

“I’m not really sure what I was thinking when I took him. My mind was a mess. I think I just wanted to see if I could use his mutated genes to make more Hulks.” 

Tony couldn’t watch anymore. He was too tense to keep watching the whole interview go on, but he didn’t close out the feed. He set his tablet down and got undressed before slipping into the hot water of the bath. He sat there for a while, thinking and just listening to the audio of the interrogation. 

Everyone was either watching the feed or standing outside watching Loki talk to Norman.

"How long have you known Doctor Banner?" He asked.

In the med bay, Bruce was finally coming around. He smiled when he saw Lizbeth sitting by his bed.

"I'm glad you're okay." she smiled.

"I think you had something to do with it." He smiled.

Norman looked at Loki then away and drank some more water. He was starting to feel a little light headed but he thought that perhaps it was just the hunger. He couldn’t remember his last meal. 

“Ah, it’s been years. Almost ten years now. He’s younger than I am, if you can’t tell. I met him before his accident.”

Tony closed his eyes as he listened before dunking his head under the water and staying there for a moment. 

Loki saw the effect the drug was starting to have on Norman.

"How long have you known Anthony Stark?" Loki questioned. He'd start off easy before he went to slightly harder questions.

“I met him when he was a kid. I was closer to his father’s age; I actually worked with the man for a little while.” Norman wiped some sweat from his brow as he spoke, but he couldn’t really stop to think. It was like his mind and mouth were disconnected. 

“I met Tony and he took some advice from me when he took over his father’s company. He was new to the attention and the glamour.”

"Why did you harm your son?" Loki asked. 

"Has he gotten anything good out of him yet?" Fury asked.

"No but Loki is starting to get somewhere with this. He's going to break him down slowly." Natasha answered.


	101. Chapter 101

Norman’s face paled at the question and he looked down. It weighed heavily on his heart, the knowledge that he’d hurt his son out of pride. He’d wanted to finish his own projects so badly that he was willing to risk his life for it. But he’d never wanted Harry involved. 

“I didn’t mean to I just…I lost it. I wanted to get my experiments done and when it backfired, I didn’t even know what I was doing. Every time I looked at Harry it was like I wasn’t even seeing my son. He was a stranger, but in the back of my mind I remembered him.” Norman felt tears prick his eyes and he rubbed them away and took a deep breath. 

"When you were building weapons, what was your purpose for them?" Loki asked. "Why were you building weapons when you knew the man you worked with had something against them?"

“I wanted the money! I wanted power!” Norman slammed his hands on the table as he looked at Loki. There was something surging in his veins, like a mix of adrenaline and fear. 

He couldn’t stop the words he spoke. “Haven’t you ever wanted something more than what you’ve been tossed? You’ve never looked up at the stars and wanted them all just because it was possible to have them? That was what I wanted. I wanted control and with the goblin it only got worse. I couldn’t feel anything outside my own skin. Harry was just…” The burst past and Osborn sat back in the chair as if tired. “Harry was in the way at the time. I didn’t realize I was dragging him into this.” 

Outside the cell Fury was trying to figure out what he wanted to do with Norman.

"Would you still try and do all that even if it meant giving up everything you hold dear? Would you do it if that meant giving up your son?” Loki asked. "Would you do it if that meant losing two men whom you've worked with very closely?"

Norman looked at Loki and swallowed. 

“No. I can’t hear that voice in my head anymore. And I never want to. I’ve always been proud of my work, my success. And I always wanted it to be greater. But if that means hurting Harry again then I don’t want it.” Osborn looked down at his hands and rubbed his eyes. He was tired, especially now. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. 

Tony dried off and got dressed then looked at his tablet again. He’d been listening to the entire interview, and now he simply stared at the screen. 

"After what you've done, do you think Stark or even the doctor would ever trust you again? Do you think you deserve their trust?" He asked.

"Where is everyone?" Bruce asked.

"They went upstairs, something about monitoring Loki while he talked to Norman or something. Everyone kept saying his name; the man who took you. I haven't met Loki but everyone says I should wait for a better day when he's in a better mood."

Norman didn’t answer right away. He sat there for a moment and shook his head slowly, letting his body sink into the chair. 

“No. After what I’ve done I don’t deserve any kindness anyone would offer me. Not even Harry, and especially not Stark. He looked up to me and I knocked him down hard. I don’t deserve it.” The man ran his hands over his face and sighed out then looked at Loki. “I should be locked up. I don’t want to be, but that’s what I get.” 

“No, no it isn’t.” Tony spoke softly as he watched, feeling his heart beat a bit faster. The lunatic he’d had to fight on occasion wasn’t Osborn. That wasn’t Norman. Tony nibbled on his thumb as he watched; hoping Loki would change the tone of the interrogation. 

"You should be. But that's not my decision to make." Loki told him. Even Loki had seen cell time for his crimes even when they knew he didn't have control in that time period. "He's all yours." Loki said to Fury as he exited out of the room.

“That’s it? You wanted to have a little chit-chat about whether or not he’s sorry?” Fury looked at Loki perplexed and slightly agitated. “You were supposed to get information that we could use out of him Loki.”

Tony sighed relieved as he stood in the bathroom and he sat on the edge of the tub. He felt happy, at least a little, that Loki hadn’t torn Norman’s mind to pieces as he was well known for. But why hadn’t he? Tony thought for a moment then looked at the other security feeds to get a better look at Loki. He seemed calm. A little too calm. 

Guards entered the room and cuffed Osborn before taking him out to and placing him in a holding cell. He’d remain there until Fury decided what to do with him. 

"He told the truth Fury. Whatever you want out of him you ask him but he cannot lie. Now if you'll excuse me I have to make sure my husband is alright." Loki left them and made a quick trip to the med bay to check on the doctor. Bruce was propped up in bed and wearing a gown.

"Doctor." Loki greeted.

"Hey Loki." Bruce smiled. 

The god produced one of his salves and went to hand it to the man. 

"I'm already taken care of." He stated.

"Very well Doctor. See you in a few days." Loki answered as he left the man just as Lizbeth was coming back. 

Bruce sighed through his nose with a smile and relaxed back against his pillows. It was nice to get so much attention from everybody, especially when it wasn’t because of the Hulk. It was a nice reminder that they cared, not only for him, but for everyone as a family. 

Tony nibbled on his lip as he thought. And since he thought better in the dull quiet of his lab, that’s where he was. He sat there thinking and trying to sort everything out in his mind. Why would Loki ask the questions he did? If the whole point was getting information out of him, then how did those questions help? Tony had a theory, but he didn’t want to jump ahead of himself. But what else made sense? Maybe Loki was trying to understand himself in a way. To see why Tony had forgiven him so quickly even when the others believed him so purely evil. Then Tony’s thoughts were pulled to young Harry Osborn. What if Loki was upset about the way Harry had been dragged into his father’s madness? It could have been anything. Tony shook his head and ran his hands over his face. 

Lizbeth set the tray down in Bruce's lap. "I got you what I could." She smiled. "So I'm guessing that was the famous Loki?" She asked.

"Yup." Bruce answered. 

"I kind of met Tony, not officially." She smiled. 

"Don't worry. In a few days when everything has calmed down everyone will get together so you can meet them." Bruce smiled.

"Fenrir come on, we're going home." Loki called to his son.

The boy shifted again, ready to follow Loki from shield to the tower.

Reaching the balcony, Loki let them in. "Jarvis where's Anthony?"

“Mr. Stark is in the lab sir. He’s been there for quite some time now.”

Tony tinkered mindlessly with a few machines he had in the lab. An engine sat on one table, and several other odd looking devices sat elsewhere. They were all old projects that he’d started and never really finished. He wasn’t even sure what some of them were or where he’d put the notes for them. But that didn’t stop him from messing with them. 

“JARVIS, what is this thing?” Tony held up something that looked like it was supposed to be a gauntlet of sorts. It certainly fit well. 

“I’m not quite sure sir. You dropped that project.”

“Then let’s pick it up again. I think my suit could use a spare set of hands.” Tony sat there for a moment, thinking of what else he should make his suit do. There was already so much it did. Then he got it. The inventor darted between computers and pulled up different files before he got to work on the glove. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki went to their bedroom changing his clothes first before going down to his husband. He watched Tony work for a few minutes before punching in the code and letting himself in. 

"Anthony? Anthony, are you alright?"

The inventor didn’t hear Loki, but he felt the cold air coming off the god. He stopped his experiments and took off his safety goggles. 

“Oh, when did you get back? JARVIS why didn’t you tell me he was back?” Tony frowned up at the ceiling as if it affected JARVIS then looked at Loki. “How did it go with Norman?” 

Tony tried to act as if he hadn’t been watching the interrogation and was, therefore, clueless. But when it came to lying, Loki was not only the expert, but the god of it. 

"Sorry Sir." Jarvis cut in.

"Anthony you really need to learn to lie better." Loki shook his head. "He will survive. How much of it did you hear?" asked keeping his eyes off his husband and looking back over the work on the table. 

Tony opened his mouth then pouted at Loki. He nibbled on his lower lip and sighed. 

“All of it. I hacked the cameras in the interrogation room to hear what you two were talking about. I was just worried. I mean, the guy isn’t horrible. I didn’t want his mind to be torn into little pieces.” Tony had seen what Loki was capable of in the interrogation room. He’d seen that with Toki’s mother and several Hydra agents. 

"Anthony his mind is already a mess. I just wanted to be sure he had no further intentions of going after you or the doctor." Loki explained hoping Tony remembered how ruthless Loki could be when it came to people he cared about.

"Whatever Shield does with him now is out of my hands but Anthony he will have a sentence. It may not be death but he will have one." Loki explained. "I'm sorry."

The inventor nodded though he didn’t like the news. But he knew this would happen. After everything Norman had done it wasn’t right to let the man go free just like that. Tony sighed and tapped the table he’d been sitting at before looking at Loki and smiling a bit. 

“I’m glad you didn’t turn his mind into mush though. But why’d you ask such weird questions?” 

"Because depending on how he answered I would have done what you didn't want me to do." Loki explained. "Now stop stress working and come eat something and then come to bed while everyone else is still sleeping."


	102. Chapter 102

Tony chuckled then took off his work gloves and set his small projects to the side. 

“I actually found some old junk I might pick back up. There were some gloves I was going to add to the suit a while back.” Tony followed Loki upstairs and looked through the cupboards for something to eat. There wasn’t too much; well nothing quick and easy to make. 

"Will you actually use one?"

Loki remembered that in all the commotion Tony hadn't had an apple in a good week. Reaching into the fridge he handed the apple to his husband. 

"Eat that you need it." Loki smiled.

Tony smiled and nodded then bit into the apple and began munching away at it. He grabbed something he could make quickly and began heating it up. 

“I don’t remember exactly what I wanted to do with those gloves. I think it was supposed to be another set for the suit, something that breaks through energy barriers.”

Tony was slowly starting to remember what the gloves were for. After fighting Loki and failing to get to the Tessaract, he realized it was a lot harder to get through raw energy than he thought. Why not have a good back-up? 

Loki smiled at him. 

"Papa?" Fenrir said coming back into the kitchen. 

"Fenrir what are you doing up? I sent you to bed long ago." 

Fenrir wrapped his arms around Loki. "I love you papa." He moved onto Hugging Tony. "Love you too Dad."

On that note Fenrir disappeared off to his room to go to bed.

Tony smiled and watched the boy leave before he finished his apple. 

“Isn’t that cute? He calls me ‘Dad’ now.” Tony took his food out of the microwave as it finished cooking and he sat down to eat. “Want some? There’s enough for two.” Tony looked at Loki playfully and held out an extra fork to the god. It felt nice now that Fenrir was so much more open with Tony, though sometimes he missed being called ‘Blue Heart’.

Loki's shook his head with a yawn. "I'm going to say good night my other two children and then go crawl into bed. Jarvis turn the heat up in our bedroom please." Loki added. He was feeling a bit colder than usual. 

"See you when you come to bed." Loki kissed Tony's cheek before leaving him to check on Remus and Toki.

Tony shrugged and finished the meal on his own, absently looking through the messages on his phone. 

“Sir, shall I shut down everything in the lab?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, go ahead and save everything and try to find the old files I have on those gloves. I don’t want to repeat something I might have already done.”

“I already have sir. Would you like to see the files on screen?” 

“Yeah.” 

Tony turned around in his seat and sipped some coffee as JARVIS pulled up the holograms. The inventor spit out his coffee and sputtered in shock. 

“JARVIS, are you sure I did this?” 

“Yes sir, no one has ever tampered with your files.”

“JARVIS, be honest with me, was I drunk when I thought of this?” 

“Very much so sir, though I kept you from doing anything too stupid.” 

Tony frowned at nothing but hoped JARVIS understood it was aimed at him. 

Loki had settled into bed after a quick shower and smiled as he hugged Tony's pillow to his chest. 

"Jarvis remind him not to stay up to late please." Loki said still worrying about Tony's sleeping habits.

"Of course sir." The AI agreed replaying the message back to his creator.

It really wasn’t a horrible idea. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was an amazing idea. Tony looked back through his notes and grinned wickedly before he looked at the gloves. They were never for the suit, though he could keep that lie up for the sake of keeping the truth hidden for a while. 

“Sir, Loki has asked me to remind you not to stay up too late.” 

“Oh trust me JARVIS, this won’t take long at all.” The inventor put his goggles back on and got back to work. 

It wasn’t even two hours later when Tony snuck back into the room. He slipped into the bed next to Loki, smiling still and he slowly fell into a deeply relaxed sleep. 

Loki woke up when Tony joined him in bed. Smiling he tucked himself against Tony and went back to sleep.

It was rare for any of their children to wake up in the middle of the night. 

So when Remus started crying Loki didn't think twice and he dashed into the infant’s room. Nothing looked out of the ordinary save for the discarded necklace. 

Picking the infant up he held him close putting the child back to sleep.

Tony shifted in his sleep when he felt Loki move and he lay awake as he waited for the god to return. It was freakishly dark in the room, and Tony never really noticed until Loki left. The inventor pulled off his shirt and continued waiting in the blue haze of his arc reactor until Loki came back. 

Loki did a quick check on his other two sons before going back to Tony. 

"I'm sorry I woke you." He apologized when he found the man wide awake and now shirtless.

"Afraid of the dark Beloved?" Loki teased pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Not afraid, we just don’t get along very well without you.” Tony chuckled and held his husband close. He brushed his fingers through the god’s hair slowly, his eyes closing. 

It was early in the morning and Toki was wide awake. He peeked out of his room and heard Remus fussing quietly. Toki went over and cooed the boy gently before picking him up carefully. 

“Sh, sh, it’s okay Remus. Sh.”

The baby gurgled and began chewing on Toki’s fingers before he giggled and calmed down. 

Remus started fussing again this time much louder as he wanted to be fed.

Loki was the first up jostling his husband a bit to wake him as well. 

The life of a parent never ended. "Toki what are you doing with Remus?" he asked seeing the smaller boy hold his brother.

"I picked him up because he wanted to see a happy face." Toki answered.

"You could have woken one of us up." Loki still smiled at him. 

"Go wake Fenrir and then come to the kitchen for breakfast."

Toki nodded before taking off for the older boy's room.

“Aw, look how responsible he is.” Tony watched the boy run off then followed his husband into the kitchen when he remembered the previous night. A devious little grin stretched across his lips and he got a bottle ready for Remus. 

“By the way, I made a surprise for you last night. I think you might like it.” Tony smiled at his husband, a playful gleam in his eyes as he handed Loki the bottle for Remus. The inventor grabbed an apple for himself then started cutting another one for his youngest son. Remus had two teeth already, and the baby wanted to make sure everyone knew about them. He chewed on everything they couldn’t get away from him fast enough. 

"Oh and what did you make Beloved." Loki asked.

He kept a close eye on Remus making sure he didn't have too much trouble with the apple or choke on it.

Toki came dashing into the kitchen with the biggest grin on his face.

Fenrir followed behind the heel of his hand in one eye taking the sleep out of it as he sat down with bedhead.

Shaking his head Loki smiled.

"I guess the sleep was good?" He asked.

Fenrir yawned loudly, exposing every tooth in his mouth and he nodded. Toki sat next to him excitedly and looked from one parent to the other. Tony chuckled at the boys then kissed Loki on the cheek. 

“Well it’s not really appropriate for me to say in front of the kids, so I’ll just show you later.” Tony smiled slyly and started on breakfast for the boys. It was just pancakes but he hoped chocolate chips would add some dazzle to them. 

Toki pouted and frowned, wanting to know what it was, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Fenrir could really care less and Remus was just happy because he was Remus.

"Alright." Loki smiled.

"Dad what are you making?" Fenrir asked. "Wait, don't answer that." Fenrir took one deep sniff and smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes."

Loki smiled. "You my son are correct." He smiled.

Fenrir grinned.

“All right, I think I made enough for everyone.” Tony walked over to the table with two plates covered in pancakes. He set them down and let everyone grab as many as they wanted. Toki grabbed four, as his appetite was starting to increase, and Fenrir took another five. Remus was given small bits and pieces of one to nibble on. 

“Guess that leaves just enough for you and me to enjoy.” Tony smiled at Loki and sat down to eat. He grabbed two pancakes for himself and sipped his coffee. He loved mornings like this. It was so calm and quiet and there was nothing but his family and…

“Sirs, I hate to interrupt but Captain Rogers is here.” 

Tony pursed his lips and set his cup down. Of course the peace and quiet part couldn’t last. That was just asking too much. 

“Send him up.” 

There was a ‘ding’ from the elevator a few moments later and Steve walked in, though unlike Tony was expecting, he wasn’t wearing his suit. This was a good sign, or at least he hoped. The super soldier smiled curtly and chuckled when the boys greeted him happily. 

“Hey kids, I need to borrow your parents for a sec.”


	103. Chapter 103

“What’s up Capsicle?” 

Steve took the two into the hall and sighed a bit. 

“It’s nothing major, just about Dr. Osborn.” 

Tony’s grin slackened and he suddenly became a bit more serious. The man nodded and let Steve continue. 

“Seems like he’s going to be kept at SHIELD for now under intense observation.”

Loki dropped his fork in his plate. "It never ends does it?" He asked.

"Captain." Loki answered the man's greeting a bit hostile.

When they were pulled into the hall leaving the children he waited for what mayhem was possibly be pulling them from breakfast.

"I did nothing to alter his mind or terrorize him in any way. When I questioned him he spoke the truth why does he need heavy watch?" Loki questioned.

“Fury trusts you, but he doesn’t trust Osborn. There’s no way of knowing for sure that whatever was wrong with him isn’t going to come back.” 

“So he’s just going to sit around in a cell until Fury thinks it’s okay to let him out again?” Tony’s voice was harsh as he spoke, though he hadn’t intended it. Steve could easily sense the tension in Tony’s words and the soldier squared his jaw as he replied. 

“This isn’t my call Stark and you know it. I hate seeing people locked away as much as you do, but this isn’t a choice for us to make. And Fury isn’t going to keep him like a lab rat; the man will be well taken care of.”

“Like Loki was?” 

“Don’t start this again.” Steve spoke in a warning tone this time and he frowned at Tony. He didn’t like this anymore than the inventor did, but the fact of the matter was, it wasn’t up to them to decide. 

“If I could make what happened to Loki go away I would and you know it. And you know damn well I didn’t decide his punishment either.” 

Tony sensed he’d overstepped it a bit and he nodded his head, averting his gaze. 

Loki frowned when they brought up his own imprisonment. He hated thinking of it.

"Just keep a close eye on the director captain to make sure the same thing doesn't happen." Loki told him.

"We have Norman watched. It's only for a few weeks." Steve explained.

"What will you do with him after?" Loki questioned. Surly they wouldn't let him go entirely.

"He'll be given Shield quarters and he is free to move about as long as he has an escort."

Steve answered.

"You mean like the doctor?"

"Yes like Bruce. Speaking of Bruce. He wants you two and the kids to come by this afternoon found two." Steve said.

“All right. We’ll be there.” Tony smiled at Steve rather tight lipped and the super soldier left. He didn’t like being the one that had to deliver news, seeing as to how more often than not, blame was placed on him. But he had to admit he also enjoyed being trusted with so much information.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before looking at his husband. 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to bring all that up. I was just…yeah.” Tony kissed Loki’s hand softly and smiled apologetically. 

"I'll be alright Anthony." Loki smiled at him. 

"We'd better get back to the children before they make a mess." Loki told him pulling the man along so he wouldn't have to think about the topic anymore.

"Fenrir had finished off his pancakes and started eating a few of the apples from the fridge.

"Looks like I'm going to Asgard soon." Loki made a face as he realized they only had about a dozen left.

"Can I come?" Fenrir asked.

"I see no reason why not but it's going to be a quick visit in and out." Loki reminded the boy.

Toki looked up, his eyes wide. 

“I go too?” 

“If you behave.” Tony looked at the boy then at his husband. 

“You’ll only be gone a little while, right?” Tony hated being apart from Loki for too long. It always made him nervous that maybe one day, the god would suddenly vanish and everything he had would go with it.

“Papa, what color is my hair?”

“Dark brown, looks like. Of course it might change color as you grow but for now it’s dark.” 

Toki’s hair had grown quite a bit over the past months. Before it resembled a buzz cut and now it was start to hang down to his ears. 

"I think it best if you stay for this trip Toki. We'll be in and out in the matter of an hour." Loki told him.

With Fenrir they could bring back enough to last them a good month and a half. 

Toki pouted.

"Don't start that now. I need this trip to be quick and if you keep it up you won't get to see the doctor later." Loki threatened.

"We get to see Uncle Bruce?" Fenrir smiled.

"Yes you do."

Fenrir and Toki both jumped up happy that they would get to visit their uncle since he'd been taken. 

Remus didn't know what was going on so he settled for kicking and clapping.

Tony smiled at how quickly Toki’s mood changed. 

“If you boys behave maybe we’ll even get to meet Uncle Bruce’s girlfriend today.” He’d been toying with the idea of meeting the infamous woman. Tony wondered what she would be like and how best it would be to present himself. He’s thought, of course, of entering with a joke to see if Bruce would change into the Hulk any faster to avoid embarrassment.

But if what the man had said about his girlfriend was true, then he doubted it. At least they would all get to meet her personally. 

Toki finished his breakfast and quickly put the plate in the sink. 

“Uncle Bruce has a girlfriend?” Toki looked from Loki to Tony curiously. He hadn’t heard about any girlfriend. 

"Yes he does." Loki answered.

"You will behave or no dessert for a week." He told them.

"I be good." Toki answered sitting back down.

Remus giggled in his seat smiling all tooth and gum.

"Will you behave as well?" Loki asked playing with his son's feet.

Remus giggled and clapped in response.

Tony smiled and watched Loki play with Remus’s feet before he looked at the other two boys. 

“Why don’t you two get ready to go?”

Toki and Fenrir nodded then ran off to put on fresh clothes. Toki quickly got dressed before pausing to look at himself in the mirror. He certainly looked different from the first day his parents had found him. 

Tony grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on before going back over to Loki. 

“You don’t mind if I stop by to see Norman after we visit Bruce, do you? I just need to talk to him about something.” 

Fenrir ran to his room and pulled on clean clothes before trying to drag a brush through his messy hair.

Loki picked Remus up so he could dress the baby.

"No. If this is something you must do then do it." Loki answered. "Come on Remus let’s get you dressed." He smiled.

Remus didn't make it easy in his excitement the infant did more kicking and squirming then Loki would have liked. 

Once Remus was dressed Loki smiled. "I win."

Fenrir wandered into the room a brush in his hands. 

"Papa can you help with my hair."

Toki giggled as he stood in front of the mirror and messed with his hair. He ruffled his fingers through it, making it crazy and messy then flattening it back out again. 

“Having fun with your hair? You won’t like it so much later.” Tony saw Toki messing around and he smiled. The boy turned with a big grin and shrugged. 

“Will I have hair on my face like you and Uncle Thor?”

“When you get older you can have as much as you want. But right now it’s not growing.” 

Once everyone was dressed and ready they headed out to see Bruce. The trip was pretty short; especially considering traffic was unusually smooth. It was as if Tony were controlling the lights along the way. 

Loki smiled the entire time knowing what his husband was up too with the lights. 

Fenrir made a face that Loki saw from the corner of his eye.

"What's wrong?"

"Remus smells nasty." He frowned. 

Loki rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to let his child sit in his mess. With a snap of his fingers the smell was gone and the infant had a clean diaper.

"Yay the smell is gone." Toki smiled.

“You mean you could always do that but you insisted I do it manually?” Tony looked at Loki perplexed then huffed out a breath and kept driving. He wasn’t too surprised really. They finally arrived where Bruce was staying and the boys took no time in getting off the car and running up to the house. It was provided by SHIELD and was, of course, close to headquarters in case of anything. 

“Hey kids!” Bruce walked out and chuckled as the boys ran up and hugged him tight. They were careful, considering he wasn’t completely healed yet, but they were happy to see him. 

“Hi Uncle Bruce!”

“How have you all been?”

“Pretty good. And you? How are you healing?”

"I'm healing up pretty great thanks to Lizbeth. She'll be here in a few minutes everyone else is already here." Bruce told them.

Remus reached out for Bruce to take him for a few minutes.

"Hey there Remus. He's getting pretty big now." Bruce smiled. 

"Yes and he had teeth you can imagine the fun we have." Loki smiled. 

"I bet he's giving you a run for your money." Bruce laughed handing the baby back to his parents. 

The door opened again this time Lizbeth walking through.

Bruce wasted no time wrapping his woman in a good natured hug.

"Come on in and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Tony smiled at his son and husband then looked up when Lizbeth arrived. She looked better now that she wasn’t falling apart with worry over Bruce. The inventor followed his husband and friend into another room where the others were waiting for them. 

“Everybody, this is Lizbeth. She and I have been together for a few months now.” 

“And we only now get to meet her? I think you invented her man.” Clint smiled playfully and stood, bowing his head a bit as he greeted the woman. 

“Nice to meet the lion tamer.” 

“Clint.” Natasha looked at Clint, faking a stern tone though she couldn’t help but smile at his little nickname for the woman. 

Steve stood and smiled at Lizbeth. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” 

"Do you guys ever knock it off?" He asked with a chuckled.

"Liz this is Steve." Bruce introduced.

"The famous captain America." She smiled shaking hands with the super soldier.

"We have Clint Barton." 

"Nice to meet you finally." Clint smiled.

"This is-"

"Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure to meet you."

"You too." Lizbeth smiled.

"Thor isn't here right now so you'll have to wait to meet him. This is Tony and his husband Loki. Their kids Fenrir, Toki, and Remus."

Toki was hiding behind his parents a bit but he smiled sheepishly and waved hello at Lizbeth. He was still shy around new faces, but he could sense that Lizbeth was different from other people somehow. 

“Toki’s kind of shy sometimes. Remus on the other hand.” Tony looked at his youngest son, who was trying hard to get Lizbeth to hold him. He had a cute little grin on his face and giggled when the woman finally took him in her arms.

“He’s like me.” Tony said with a sigh, though he wasn’t entirely disappointed. He knew at least one of the kids would be as crazy as he was. Now they knew Remus was the one that inherited the ‘playboy gene’ from his father. 

Lizbeth realized that Remus was a bit cold to the touch.

Loki had used a glamour to cover Remus' eyes so they were green like his own.

"He's a cold to the touch is he alright?" She asked.

"Oh that's normal you should see Lo-" Loki snapped his fingers and sealed Clint's mouth shut. 

"Shut up."

Glaring the archer down as he took Remus back. It was no surprise to Natasha or Steve that Loki would keep it under wraps for the first meeting at least. 

Fenrir leaned forward sniffing at Lizbeth a bit.

"Um?" She looked back at Tony.

"Fenrir stop, it's not polite." Loki scolded.

Tony smiled at Lizbeth apologetically then ruffled Fenrir’s hair. 

“Sorry about that, he’s very curious. And unlike Toki he’s much more open about it.” 

“Papa, she’s pretty.” Toki spoke quietly and blushed a bit, still smiling. 

“It’s good to see you happy with someone Dr. Banner. I was beginning to think you’d be alone forever.” 

“You know what; I was actually worrying about that too.” Bruce smiled at Steve then at Lizbeth. He certainly was lucky. 

After his lips were no longer sealed shut Clint flexed his mouth and tongue then frowned at Loki. He was so used to Loki’s openness around the Avengers, he’d forgotten that not everyone was used to it. Even he’d only seen Loki’s Jotun form once. 

“So you two planning on any kids soon?” Tony grinned playfully at his friend and patted the man’s back. He knew Bruce had played with the idea, but had always stopped when he thought of what his gamma-altered genes might do. He didn’t want to pass the Hulk onto anyone, especially not a child. 

Loki returned Clint’s glare, making sure he kept his place around Lizbeth.

"Tony don't start they haven't gotten married yet. Let’s focus on that." Natasha stated.

"Keep it up and we'll put number two on hold." Loki threatened it was none of his business what the doctor did in his home.

"Tony knock it off it's too early to be talking about that kind of thing." Bruce blushed.

Lizbeth looked a bit confused. "Number two? But you have three children." Lizbeth pointed out.

Clint opened his mouth to explain but Loki sealed it again.

"Next time I take it away completely." Loki glared. "It’s a complicated story to how our family came to be." Loki answered.

“Yeah, this one is Loki’s and this one is adopted.” Tony grinned happily as he put an around both the boys. “The one Loki’s holding is our first together.” 

It was amazing how little shame he had, especially when it came to things like this. But growing up rich and with his entire life thrust into people’s faces, Tony didn’t have much interest in privacy or other people’s feelings. If they were insensitive towards gays, he would openly kiss Loki in public, tongue and all. And if gay-parentage were an issue, he made sure that he and Loki were seen at least once a week with their children. If there was one thing Tony didn’t care to understand, it was when to quite while he was ahead. 

Steve chuckled a bit at Tony’s antics and shook his head. He was certainly a strange person.


	104. Chapter 104

“You’re already going to put Loki through another pregnancy so soon?” Natasha raised a questioning brow at Tony. 

“Well I offered to carry our second but he said he can handle it.” 

Lizbeth looked between them confused. 

"We've been over this Anthony, you can't handle it. You, Anthony Edward Stark, cannot handle a pregnancy because you lack the power and will power." Loki told him.

"But you're a man." Lizbeth pointed out.

"Yes I am a man, with great magical ability and not from this realm." Loki fixed one of his famous glares on her.

"Loki stop." Bruce stood between them. 

The others all stood by with baited breaths as they waited to see what would happen.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just I've never heard of it like that before." Lizbeth told him.

Tony felt the tension in the air and he pulled Loki back a bit. 

“Hey, she isn’t an expert in you like I am okay? She doesn’t know about a lot of this, so don’t take it personally.” Tony smiled at his husband slightly, hoping it would ease him a bit. He knew from the countless fights they’d had in the past that when Loki was on edge like this, it was best to give him some room. 

“Sorry about him, he gets tense sometimes, especially around new people.” Tony smiled at Lizbeth apologetically then took Loki to sit somewhere else. Best put a little distance between them for now to avoid this escalating. 

Toki looked at his parents then at Lizbeth. He didn’t understand what was so wrong about her question. Even Toki sometimes wondered how his father had managed to have a baby.

Loki took his seat and eased up a bit. Fenrir was quickly by his side to talk to him in Norse.

"Hey Loki, can I hold Remus for a bit?" The redhead asked.

Remus had nothing against it as he reached out for her. Nodding, Loki handed the child over. 

Leaning into her boyfriend, Liz whispered to him.

"Don't take it to heart, he doesn't trust anyone at first. He may not seem like it but he cares about the ones he loves very much." Bruce explained.

"Don't think of it as a bad thing, he'll get used to you." Clint said.

"Yeah take a lesson from Clint. Loki still doesn't like him." Natasha smiled.

 

"Well if Fros-"

Loki sealed his mouth again and was about ready to kill him. "One more out of you and it will be your last."

Clint raised his hands in surrender and sat closer to Natasha with his arms crossed. It wasn’t his fault the nickname fit so well.

Tony smiled and shook his head. He honestly would never get tired of watching Clint get in trouble. 

“Babe, don’t be so mean to Clint. He hasn’t been out of the hospital that long and, contrary to popular belief, he is useful sometimes.” 

Clint glared at Tony but didn’t say anything, seeing as he couldn’t just yet. But his eyes spoke more than enough for the man. 

“So how did you two meet? I don’t think I’ve even heard that story yet.” Steve smiled at Bruce and his girlfriend. 

“Yeah, you didn’t even tell me you’d met someone until recently. So what’s the story?” Tony wrapped one arm around Loki and sat back to listen. 

“Aw, that was so sweet.” Pepper smiled at Bruce and Lizbeth, giggling a bit as Steve kissed her cheek softly. It seemed like everyone had found someone in their little group of misfits. 

Tony chuckled at his friend.

“See, I knew you’d find someone eventually. Otherwise I could have just designed a girlfriend for you.”

“Robots aren’t really my thing Tony.” 

“Pah!” The inventor rolled his eyes and laced his fingers with Loki’s. He ran his thumb across the back of the god’s hand slowly before someone else spoke up. 

“Now Liz, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but I heard that have abilities of your own as well. Just what are they?” Natasha looked at the woman curiously. She’d heard that there was someone else working at SHIELD with powers of sorts, but she hadn’t heard a name yet. Now that she knew it was Lizbeth, she was curious to know just what kind of powers the woman had. 

"My powers can be used to heal or decay. I have complete control over them." She explained.

"When did you find out you had them?" Steve asked.

"When I was a little girl. I had a cat from the time I was two. She wasn't old at all. In fact she was very young. But one night she had gotten out into the rain and we couldn't go look for her and when she came back she was sick and shivering. We took her to the vet and they said she had a small chance of making it and to just take her home and see if she improved. She got worse and I sat by her petting her and hopping she got better and that’s when it happened. I felt this sensation in my hands. A moment later, my cat jumped up and was moving around like she never got sick in the first place." Lizbeth shared.

"Boy I wish you had been around when Loki had gotten hurt. Would have saved him some pain and a lot of yelling and fussing on Tony's part." Steve told him.

Remus had been kidnapped by Pepper, who bounced the boy on her knee. Pepper smiled and cooed at the baby, tickling his sides occasionally to make him laugh more. Remus clapped his hands and nibbled on his fingers as he was bounced about. 

“Keep a close eye on her Bruce, or else she’ll go missing every time Loki gets hurt.” Tony smiled playfully at Bruce and the man shook his head with a chuckle. 

“Just take care of her. Remember, she can take life as easily as she can heal it.” 

“It must be an amazing gift to have. I’m surprised Fury doesn’t have you doing active field work with the rest of us.” Steve looked at the woman with some admiration in his gaze. 

The ability to heal; it must be one of the most amazing things to be able to control. 

“You’re lucky. If Fury had given any of us that choice we wouldn’t be nearly as miserable as we are now.” 

“Oh knock it off Stark, you love this. Why else do you stick around?” Clint looked at the inventor, one brow raised. He didn’t know Tony too well, but what he did know was that the playboy liked to pretend he hated his job when in reality he loved helping people. 

"Remember that all of you when you come asking for my salves the next time you get hurt." Loki glared playfully at them.

"What about you Loki, why do you stay?" Lizbeth asked hoping to try and break the ice with the god.

There were a number of reasons Loki stayed. Not that he wanted too in the beginning. "Classified information." Loki answered.

Sitting next to Pepper, Clint tried to play with Remus as well when the baby stopped and stared at him the same way Loki did.

"Hey Tony why aren't his eyes red?" Clint asked.

Natasha nudged the archer hard in the side to get him to shut his mouth, but the question was already out. Tony looked at the baby and Loki then at Clint. 

“Good question, you have lots of good questions.” Tony smiled smugly at Clint and the archer frowned at him. He didn’t realize until a second later why everyone else had tensed when he’d asked his question: Lizbeth didn’t know anything about Loki. And that included the fact that he was a Jotun. 

“Smart ass.” 

“Smart yes, although that goes without saying.”

“Okay! So that aside, what did you do before you came to work for SHIELD?” Hoping to change the subject, Steve interjected and looked at Lizbeth. And maybe she’d forget what Clint had said about Remus’s eyes. 

Loki got up and started to cross the room and Clint nearly jumped out of his seat, thinking the god was going to hurt him. 

Leaning closer towards the archer, Loki shot him a look from the corner of his eyes. "Be glad the children are here." He growled picking Remus up. 

With Remus in his arms, he felt better as he sat back down with Toki sitting on Tony's lap and Fenrir on the other side of him.

Tony let out a breath of relief; that could have been a lot uglier just now. Tony wrapped his arms around the god’s waist and rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder. At least while he was holding Remus, Loki wouldn’t do anything too rash. 

Natasha laughed at the look of sheer terror that had crossed Clint’s face and she stood. 

“I think we’d better get going before we all witness a murder. It was nice to meet you Lizbeth.” Natasha and Clint said good bye to their friends before the redhead pulled Clint out of the war zone. 

“Well, at least you got to meet them.” Bruce smiled a bit and held Lizbeth’s hand. He’d hoped this would have gone smoother, but this was good enough. He was afraid Loki wouldn’t want to meet the woman, much less bring the children to meet her. He was glad the god had warmed to the idea. 

Lizbeth decided not to ask about the question Clint had asked, feeling it was a bit of a touchy subject for the other couple.

Loki said something in Norse about Clint being a complete and utter idiot and that he would be dead later. Loki smiled and Remus started trying to climb over them.

"Starting to get mobile over there." Steve commented.

"Yes soon he'll be running about and chasing after Toki and Fenrir before long.”

“The only thing I’m worried about is if he can do magic like his Daddy. I already had enough trouble with Loki getting upset with me.” 

Bruce laughed and remembered all those incidents. His favorite time was when Loki hid all of Tony’s pants around the city and left cruel notes with riddles on them as to the location of the pants. It took the inventor months to find just six pairs, and after a while he finally quit and just bought new pants. 

“Did you ever find the rest of your pants Tony?” 

“No, and my lovely husband still refuses to tell me where they are. You know I liked those black Gucci slacks.” 

“Oh Stark.” Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t know what ‘Gucci’ was, but it didn’t seem like it should have been that important. 

"Sorry to say but Remus will be just as powerful as myself." Loki smiled with pride.

"And I'm taking lessons." Fenrir chimed in.

"Looks like you're not getting a break." Steve cracked.

"And you want to add a second?" Natasha asked.

"Great now there can be four of you to stare me down all creepy." Clint claimed.

The archer could swear that if looks could kill, he'd be dead many times over. 

"So your powers are genetic?" Lizbeth asked.

“To an extent, yes. It runs into the very being of what Loki is.” Tony looked at the woman and shrugged a bit as he spoke. He didn’t claim to know much about regular human genetics, so the genetics of other-worldly beings was beyond him. But Loki had to have gotten his magic from somewhere, and the fact that some of his children could also do magic only proved that it could be passed down. 

“I can’t do magic.” Toki pouted and crossed his arms as he sat next to his fathers. Tony smiled and hugged the boy then ruffled his hair. 

“Don’t pout so much kid. I can’t do magic either but that’s why I invent stuff.” 

“Just don’t be a jerk like your father and you’ll be fine.” Steve smiled at the boy.

Lizbeth looked to Loki for a better answer. 

"My eldest child can only do magic to the extent of changing his form between looking like an Aesir his natural form. My daughter Hela has great powers much of my own. Fenrir is in between but grows stronger with practice. Remus I have no doubt will be very good at Magic." Loki smiled at his sons. "As to where my powers come from they are a gift greatly rooted into the genes of the royal family where I come from." He explained.

Bruce was surprised Loki was willing to share even that much about himself.

Tony looked at his husband slightly shocked but smiled proudly. He was glad the god was opening up so much. It was certainly a big leap from his more clam like behavior about it before. 

“And there you have it.” 

“Guess you better start getting used to your things disappearing.” Bruce smiled at Tony and already he could see how much the inventor would have to deal with. Remus making his things disappear or turning his father into other things. 

Tony shuddered a bit at that thought. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to being turned into a woman or an animal anytime soon. He’d had enough of that with Loki. 

“I think I can handle it. I hope. If not then Loki can fix me.”

Loki smiled as Tony would find a great surprise when they got home.

"So when do your children start to show their magical ability or do you just know?" Lizbeth was extremely curious about Loki. 

"He has started to show his ability and for the time being we have it managed until he is old enough to take control of them." Loki explained. 

"He likes making bubbles appear." Fenrir threw in.

"Pretty soon he'll be making people disappear." Clint chimed in.

"I wish you would." Loki glared.

Clint shuddered at the look Loki gave him and went quiet again. He felt a lump of ice in his stomach and fear in his chest. 

“At least you don’t have to worry when he starts dating. You and Loki will always know if someone is good for him or not.” Pepper smiled at the parents then at Remus. The baby simply looked at her, blinked then giggled and hid his face in Loki’s neck. 

“You are not shy, so quit pretending.” Tony said to his son then smiled when the boy reached for him. He had to admit, Remus had inherited one important thing from Loki, and that was charm. 

“So you’ll be raising him here only?” Bruce asked suddenly, though he had thought about this before. Tony and Loki seemed to leave for Asgard more and more often, and stay just a bit longer each time. Tony sensed some of the apprehension in Bruce’s question and smiled. 

“Mostly here, but we’ll be taking him back and forth between here and Asgard so he can know more about home.” 

Loki smiled as Remus tried to play the shy act. "We missed the summer festival but we will be going back soon. My mother’s birthday is coming up and I think it would be a lovely gift for her to see her grandchildren." Loki explained.

"I know when you sent us there last time the minute we got there she took Remus from me and refused to let him go." Pepper smiled.

"As soon as we get there Remus is gone from my arms as well and Fenrir and Toki and we never see them again." 

"I can't wait to see what happens with the next baby." Bruce laughed.

"I hope it’s a girl. She can give Stark living hell." Natasha smiled.

"She'll be his carbon copy." Steve joked.

“You’re all so sweet.” Tony smiled sarcastically at his friends, though he was also secretly praying for a girl. It would be interesting to see how he would deal with that kind of responsibility. 

“I think having a daughter would be good for Tony. Then you’ll realize why parents don’t like you around their daughters.”

That hadn’t really occurred to Tony. The idea that there were other playboys out there waiting to prey on his future daughter made him tense. Suddenly he wasn’t liking the idea. 

“You know what? I can wait for a girl.” 

Everyone laughed at his statement. Typical Tony. 

“It was really great to meet you, but I have to get back to work.” 

“Still have to sort through those files Fury sent you?” 

“And organize them and filter what’s important. Like the man doesn’t have anyone else working for him that can do that.” 

Loki smiled. 

"If they’re any children of mine, it'll be all charm." Loki commented. 

"Your daughter was very charming and scary." Steve admitted.

"I liked her. She is someone I could hang out with." Natasha smiled. 

"We're going home now?" Toki asked looking between his parents.

"Yes Toki we are going home and just in time. Just about time for Remus to go down for a nap." Loki explained. 

Pepper went over to them to rub Remus' cheek. This time the boy didn't shy away from her. 

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Stark." Lizbeth smiled shaking Tony's hand and then nodding to Loki.

"Take care of the doctor Ms. Turner, he's been waiting for someone like you for a long time." said the god.

“Bruce, keep this one.” Tony smiled and hugged his friend good bye before leaving with his family. 

“I’ll drop you and Remus off, but I still need to stop by and see Norman. I can take Toki with me.” Tony started driving back to the tower and he glanced at his husband as he spoke. He’d promised Norman he’d stop by at least once to see him and make sure he was all right. Not that there was much to be afraid of; unlike Loki, Norman was human. Fury couldn’t put him through the same things that he’d put Loki through. Or so Tony hoped. 

He dropped Loki, Remus, and Fenrir off then took Toki with him to visit Osborn. The drive wasn’t quiet though. 

“Daddy, who is Norman?” 

“He’s an old friend of mine. He’s a scientist like me and Uncle Bruce.” 

“Is he in trouble?”

“Kind of. Well, technically speaking he used to be a bad guy.”

They soon arrived at SHIELD headquarters and Tony held his son’s hand as they went inside. They were guided to the cell area and then taken back to the higher security area. And there was Norman, in a cell all his own. 

Everyone else said their good-byes to the small family.

"I swear every year he gets colder. I don't see how Tony hasn't turned to ice?" Clint commented to Natasha as they started to leave as well.

"You know what Clint, maybe we should go back and I can tell Lizbeth about your stuffed animals that you keep in your nest." She threatened.

"Please don't." He looked at her in terror.

"Exactly. Then Loki will come clean about himself and Remus on his own time." She rolled her eyes.

"Papa why is dad going to see that bad guy?"

"Because he was an old friend of his. He will be alright." Loki assured.

"But what if he isn't. That guy hurt Uncle Bruce and they were friends too." Fenrir pointed out.

"I know my wolf. But if Toki or Tony and up hurt I will make him lose him mind before giving him to your sister."


	105. Chapter 105

Tony was given permission to enter the cell and he smiled a bit at Norman. The other man smiled back, happy to see someone with a friendly face for once. 

“Tony, it’s good to see you again! I almost thought I’d imagined meeting you at all.” 

“Come on Norman, I told you I’d stop by, didn’t I?” He sat across from the man and that’s when Norman saw Toki. He looked at the boy shocked then turned to Tony. 

“This your boy?” 

“Yep, this is Toki. He’s adopted, otherwise he’d be every bit as roguishly handsome as I am. His biological mother spliced him with maggot genes.” 

“That’s horrible.” Norman’s brows furrowed and he looked at Tony. 

“It is, but we got her. She won’t do anything like that again.” 

“Well that’s good, I suppose. So this means you’re married then? Who’s the lucky lady?” 

“Not a lady, actually. A man.” 

Norman laughed and shook his head. He really wasn’t too surprised. He knew Tony as more of the double swinger than anything else. 

“And the lucky guy?” 

“His name is Loki.” 

Norman’s eyes widened as he heard that name. He wasn’t there the day of the attack, but he’d heard more than enough from the news to recognize that name instantly. 

“That lunatic that attacked the city?” 

“Hey, that’s my husband.” 

"Your husband is a madman." Norman commented.

"Don't talk about my papa that way." Toki glared.

Norman looked back at Tony, waiting for his old friend to say something rather than glare at him.

"Hey Bruce what happened to that woman in cell seven?" Lizbeth asked while she worked on healing Bruce up further.

"Toki has come a long way from what that woman did to him and many others. Because of her children are dead." Bruce explained.

"Toki? He's a product of her experiments?" She asked.

"Yes. That was her own son. Loki found out and got his hands on her and made her talk. She told us everything because of what he did."

“Look, you don’t have to like the guy. In fact, a lot of people don’t. But while we’re married, you’ll show him respect.” 

“Oh Anthony.” Norman put a hand to his forehead and sighed out through his nose. He always knew Tony liked the dangerous types, but didn’t imagine he’d go this far off the deep end. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea? I don’t know much but…”

“It is, trust me. I’ve been with him for years now; we have a family together even. I know what I’m doing. And I trust him the same way I trust you.” 

Norman’s mouth shut at those words. He couldn’t argue that point, and frankly he didn’t want to. Through everything, only very few people had trusted Norman: his son, Harry, and Tony. Everyone else had left the man to his own insanity and wished the worst on him. 

“I know it sounds crazy, considering. But he’s changed a lot.” 

“If you say so, but he didn’t look that different when he came to talk to me.” 

Toki was frowning still and he held onto Tony tight before looking up at his father. 

“He’s being mean to my papa.” 

“He just doesn’t know your papa yet, okay? Once he gets to know him I’m sure he’ll think differently.” Tony looked at his son, patting his head then looked at Norman. 

"Will I ever meet his friend?" Fenrir asked.

"I don't know Pup. Maybe but I really don't want Toki around him let alone Anthony." Loki said.

He wanted Norman to sit and think for a while and then he would think about meeting him. He wasn't letting Remus anywhere near that man.

"You said you had a family. How many children to do you have with him?"

“Our own biological children: just one. Then he has some of his own, three that I know for sure. And then there’s Toki.”

“That’s a handful. How are you handling it? I never pegged you for the child-tolerant type.” Norman chuckled a bit at the thought. The very idea of Tony taking care of children was hilarious. Tony could barely handle being around Harry when they were young, and they weren’t that far in age. 

“I’m actually a lot better with it than I thought I would be. It’s easier with Loki there; he has more experience.” 

“Well you’re lucky, I guess.” Norman looked at Tony then down for a moment in thought. 

“Tony, you’re absolutely sure about this?” 

“About Loki? Look Norman, I don’t want to sound rude but I’ve been through this with literally everyone in this city. ‘How do you know he’s not still evil? What if he’s mind controlling you? What if he turns evil again?’” 

“We don’t ask this because we want to be cruel Tony. We worry about you and dating a former psycho is good reason to worry.” 

“I may not have the best judgment, but I think I can tell when someone is trying to use me and when they’re being serious.”

Toki was getting angry at his daddy's friend for calling Loki evil.

Loki had changed but when it really boiled down to it, if he truly needed to, he could be the cold, hard, ruthless man he once had been.

"That’s the kettle calling the pot black." Toki said having heard Loki say it.

"You really are being raised by Tony if that's how you talk." Norman commented.

Toki growled at Norman.

Norman tensed a bit and sighed slightly, wringing his hands together. 

“Seems I’m not making the best impression on your kid.” 

“Hey, I didn’t like you for a long time either. But promise me you’ll get to know Loki first.”

“If he’ll speak to me. Let’s not forget he wasn’t exactly thrilled after my little stunt with Bruce, as I’m sure you weren’t either.” 

“He was upset, as was everyone but I can talk to him and…”

“Tony, stop.” Norman held up a hand, his gaze lowered before he looked up, a small smile on his lips. “I know what you’re trying to do, and I thank you for it. Harry’s been trying to do the same thing too. Trying to get Peter to come visit, Mary Jane, even Peter’s aunt. But this isn’t going to work.”

Tony swallowed but couldn’t think up an argument. 

“You’re not letting anyone get to know you.” 

“There isn’t much to know Tony. The Goblin may have been twisting my mind, but it was an amplification of me and you know that.”

“Loki isn’t evil and neither are you. You’ve done countless good for the world, developing all kinds of things to help!”

“And I’ve also killed people Anthony. Hundreds of them literally slaughtered because I was too proud to admit that my experiment went wrong. Do yourself a favor son, stand by me if you will but don’t drag other people with you. Like it or not, your husband and I fall into a group where people are divided perfectly: they either love us unconditionally or wish us dead every minute of their lives.”

Toki put himself in Tony's lap.

"Papa can be really, really mean but he's always nice." Toki defended. “He’s only mean if you deserve it. Uncle Bruce was his friend and you hurt him." Toki stated.

Norman actually listened to what Toki was telling him. 

Norman had to give it a thought; would a man who really didn't care about anything take in a child that wasn't his? Marry a man and have children with him? Adopt a child?

"Wait you said you and Loki had a child together. Tony that's an amazing scientific breakthrough." Norman smiled. "How long did it take for you to find the right formula?"  
Tony laughed a bit and shook his head. Oh the things this man had to get caught up on. 

“There wasn’t a formula, per say. But I’ll ease you into it: see when a mommy and daddy love each other a whole lot…”

“Tony.”

“Right. He can use magic Norman. We didn’t have to do anything too crazy for this. I don’t know everything behind the science of it, considering I’ve never been able to closely study Asgardians. But he used magic to induce the pregnancy.”

“I’m surprised your genes were compatible. How’s the kid?” 

“Very healthy. And a lot like me, of course.”

“God save us all.”

“Hey! I didn’t say anything when Harry was born.”

Osborn chuckled. Even if it was accomplished by magic, a child like that was a miracle even in scientific terms. 

“So how did it work? Did he become female?” 

“Not until the end really. His organs adjusted to accommodate the baby though. He isn’t new to it.” 

Toki shook his head. 

"Remus looks like papa too. He can do magic like he can." Toki said.

"Remus? What kind of name is that?" Norman asked. 

Norman had already figured out Toki's name. Tony and Loki make Toki. He was sure Tony had to make that one up.

"The world has a mini you that can do magic. We don't stand a chance." Norman shook his head.

“Why does everyone keep acting like this is a bad thing? You should all consider yourselves blessed!”

“Not if that kid’s ego is anywhere near as big as yours!” Norman started laughing like he hadn’t in a long time. The thought of someone like Tony but smaller was like a hilarious nightmare come true. But if they were like the inventor, then they’d be burdened to do great things like their father. No, like both their parents. 

“No one else finds that funny.” 

Toki giggled a bit too but hid his smile from Tony. 

“We should get going soon. Loki will start worrying if we’re not back.” 

“Yeah, I’ve taken enough of your time. I’m glad you stopped by to see me Tony. It means a lot.” 

“If you need anything just call me. Fury might not like me very much, but he can’t get too much done without my help.”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you. And it was nice meeting you too.” Norman smiled at Toki and chuckled when the boy hid behind Tony. After saying good bye, Tony and his son left, heading back home. 

They arrived not too long after leaving SHIELD and were greeted by the smell of food. Seems like Loki had went ahead and gotten dinner started. 

“I smell something amazing.” 

“Food! Papa!” Toki smiled and ran over to Loki, hugging him around the waist before going into the kitchen. 

Fenrir was helping Loki cook dinner and keeping Remus happy in his chair. 

"Hello Toki." Loki smiled as he was nearly knocked over by the boy. 

Remus saw Tony come into view and started laughing and clapping for him to come back to him. 

Toki wanted to have a look at what Loki was making so the god gave in and picked him up.

"Beef stew and I'm making apple pie too." Loki smiled. He turned away from his cooking to look back at Tony playing with Remus. "How did it go?"

“Pretty well actually. He looks thin, but he doesn’t look so pale anymore. I think this is doing him some good.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek then smiled at his son and tickled under his chin. The baby giggled and reached for his other father then began tugging at his hair when Tony took him in his arms. 

“I think you should meet Norman sometime. I mean formally meet him, not like the first time.” Tony looked at his husband, hoping he wouldn’t be completely against the idea. He knew Loki didn’t like Norman, but he at least wanted them to meet for a moment. Get to know each other and maybe find allies in each other. Tony chuckled when he remembered Norman’s reaction to hearing Tony was married with Loki. 

“I told him I was married to you. He reacted the same way everyone else did the first time I told them. Shocked to death first, then warning and then he said it was a good thing.”

“He called my Papa evil.” Toki frowned and hugged Loki tight. Tony sighed heavily, having prayed that Toki wouldn’t bring that bit up. 

“Yeah, there was that too.”

Loki's back straightened.

Fenrir growled. 

"I'm sure he has some reasons as to why we may be alike?" Loki asked.

Everyone questioned their dating in the beginning and was surprised because they let it go on for so long. They were married they had children. They had children.

"Anthony, exactly how much did you tell him?" Loki asked.

“I only told him need to know information. That we’re married, that we have kids and that you’re not evil. You know I don’t tell anyone anything you don’t want me to tell them.” 

Tony tried to make clear that he hadn’t spilt any dark secrets with Norman. He trusted the man, but not quite enough to tell him everything about Loki. “The only things he’s ever heard about you are what they said in the news about your last visit to earth. I just set the record straight.” 

Toki looked at Tony then at Loki. He could sense his father’s unease and he hugged the man tight, trying to calm him. 

“It’s okay Papa, he said sorry.” 

Loki ran his fingers through Toki's hair and smiled at him.

"Okay." He said.

"Will I get to meet him?" Fenrir asked.

"Not before me." Loki stated. Tony got away with Toki, but neither Fenrir nor Remus were going to see the man before Loki did. Looking back at Tony, he could see the unease on his face. "I'll keep my powers to myself but I'm speaking to him before he comes anywhere near them again."

“Sounds like a good deal to me. And don’t worry about going anytime soon; Fury says he’s not allowed visitors for a long time.” Tony shook his head at this. It wasn’t like someone was going to try and break the man out. Osborn didn’t exactly have that many friends willing to sacrifice freedom for him. 

“Papa, why did he say you’re evil?” Toki look up at Loki curiously. He’d heard a little bit about why Loki was treated so differently, but nobody ever told him the whole story. It was like they were hiding something from him. Tony tensed a bit when Toki asked this and looked at his husband. 

“You know what? We’ll tell you another time.” 

“But Fenrir knows! Everybody knows but me!” Toki pouted angrily and crossed his arms. 

“Don’t start getting an attitude. There are some things that are harder to understand for kids, and you’re not old enough to understand yet.”

Toki frowned and stormed off to his room. He didn’t like not knowing things, especially when it concerned his parents. Come to think of it, he didn’t know much about Tony’s history either. But why didn’t they want to tell him? Toki snuggled up to one of his stuffed animals-a large hippo looking creature Thor had given him- and crawled under his bed.

Loki was about to lift the boy onto the counter and start explaining it in a way Toki would understand. It was time Loki stopped beating around the brush and told him. "He has a right to know. I won't tell him in full detail, just the summary." Loki told Tony. "Jarvis you know when to turn off the oven" Loki said leaving Tony was Remus and Fenrir.

Reaching Toki's room, Loki sat down on the bed. 

"Toki I want to talk to you. I'm going to tell you why the Daddy's friend called me evil." Loki told him.

Toki climbed out from under the bed and sat himself in Loki's lap.

"Remember when I told you I wasn't a good guy?" Loki asked.

Toki nodded. "But you helped me."

"True. But years ago, possibly even before you were born, I hated your uncle and your father. I hated myself for what I was. I was lost and alone for a very long time. I even hated your daddy for a while. I did very bad things. I hurt people." Loki explained.

Toki couldn't believe that at all. 

"I was going to make myself king of this realm. Your uncle, the widow, the doctor, and the captain stopped me and the army I brought with me. Your daddy helped me see light in everything again and made me find a better place." Loki explained. 

Toki wrapped Loki in a tight hug and hid his face in his chest. "I still love you." He said.

Tony bounced Remus lightly as he waited for Loki to finish his talk with Toki. It was good to see him opening up about his past, even if it was just to a child. But at least now Toki would have a better idea of what was going on. Tony was proud of Loki. He knew how hard it was for the god to open up to anyone. 

“Ow, Remus, don’t pull on Daddy’s hair.” Tony groaned as he tried pulling his hair out of his son’s grasp, but this only seemed to encourage the boy. Remus giggled and pulled harder, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. 

“Remus, no pulling.” Fenrir went over and got Tony’s hair free and he chuckled when he saw how much Remus had messed it up. 

Toki sat in Loki's lap for a good long while. 

"Next time you feel that way you should ask for a hug." Toki finally said.

"I try to remember that Toki. Come on; let’s get back to your daddy and brothers." Loki smiled.

Toki nodded, jumping out of Loki's lap.

"Dad, put him down and pull it back." Fenrir told him. The boy shook his head. Really Tony should have known better by now. Everyone had caught on even his grandparents.  
Tony looked at Fenrir as if his suggestion was preposterous. The great Anthony Stark pull back such beautiful hair? Nonsense. 

“It’s not that easy Fenrir. See, unlike you and Loki I don’t have magical hair. This…” He waved a hand in front of his own face. “This takes a lot of work. If I’m going to tie my hair every time I want to hold Remus, I might as well walk around with a pony tail.” Tony shuddered at the thought. On women it looked all right, but there was a reason men never bothered pulling their hair back like that. 

Toki ran over with his arms spread like a bird and he jumped next to Tony. 

“Did Remus mess up your hair?” He noticed how ruffled Tony’s hair looked now, and knew there was only one person that could do that and get away with it alive. Remus giggled and clapped his hands at his handy work. Loki smiled at them and laughed. 

"Yes and he had a good grip too. Dad won't pull it back. Says it's girly." Fenrir commented.

Toki made a face. "I don't think it is."

Fenrir just shrugged when he got a bright idea. 

"You can pull it back like Uncle Thor does." The boy suggested.

"We don’t have magical hair Anthony." Loki smiled. "My genes are just that amazing that they carry on." Loki laughed.

Remus just smiled and laughed. 

Loki tapped his nose. "Beautiful boy." He smiled.

“Oh no, don’t try pulling that on me! There’s no way you two can go out into battle and come off the field with perfect hair.” Tony frowned at his husband. No matter what, the god always had magnificent hair. Be it in battle or in bed, it was always shiny and stayed in its place. 

“Besides, I can handle him pulling my hair.” Tony shrugged, trying to come off as much more manly than he felt. It hurt like nothing he’d ever known when Remus pulled his hair, but he didn’t see the point in pulling hair back just to play with the boy. Then again, he did put his suit on every time he went to play with Fenrir. With a resigned sigh, Tony went into the bathroom and grabbed a rubber band. He tied back his hair and looked himself over in the mirror. He actually didn’t look that bad. The inventor fixed his hair up a bit and smiled at himself triumphantly. 

Both Fenrir and Loki rolled their eyes. 

"I don't always have perfect hair. That all you see it all." Loki explained.


	106. Chapter 106

"My hair isn't perfect." Fenrir pointed out to how it was kind of fluffy in a way.

Loki smirked as he went to whisper something in Tony's ear. 

"Besides you want me with messy hair you know where to find me." The god smirked.

Maybe he could get some action from Tony that night since they were meant to be starting on child number two.

Tony was about to argue until he heard those last words Loki said. Then he shut his mouth and looked at the god hopefully. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Because if it did then he was really looking forward to that night. 

“All right fine, you don’t have perfect hair.”

“Do I have to tie my hair back too?” Toki looked at his parents curiously then ran over into the bathroom and grabbed another rubber band. He was fully focused on getting his hair to stay into a pony tail and eventually it did. Though it looked more like a little whale spout on top of his head.

“I do my hair.” 

Tony laughed and pulled Toki into a hug. 

“Yeah, you did your hair all right. Here, let me fix it.” 

Loki smiled as he watched from the other room as best as he could. 

Looking back at Remus who simply stared at him with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry; if you want you'll have a great deal of hair yourself." He smiled at the baby.

Dinner was soon ready and everyone got settled at the table to eat. 

Toki still sported his tiny little pony tail, but he seemed proud of his handy work. He ate his food happily and would occasionally take a break to ask questions. One caught Tony completely by surprise. 

“Daddy, when do I go to school?”

Tony nearly spat up his juice at the question. He hadn’t really thought about that, although there wasn’t much reason to think about it. Toki was already so smart, there didn’t seem to be a point in actually sending him to school. And then there was the obvious risk of how people would treat him. He still looked partially like a maggot. What if he was bullied? 

“You know what? I actually thought that I could teach you.” 

“You mean I can’t go to school?” 

“Well it’s not that you can’t it’s just…” Tony huffed as he tried to think of a better way to phrase what he wanted to say. But there was really only one way to put it: “You’re different, and people don’t like that.” 

“Why?” 

“Because it scares them. They think that because someone is different that they’re bad and that they shouldn’t be allowed to do things like other people.”

Fenrir decided to come to Toki's aid. 

"But I want to go to school too. It's not fair if I get to go and Toki doesn't even if he does look different." Fenrir said.

"But think of the harm it will cause if we do send Toki to school and people pick on him." Loki reminded his child.

"But I want to be normal and go to school and make friends like other kids." Toki pouted.

Loki and Tony should have seen this coming. They couldn't keep them in the tower forever.

“We want you to go too. We want you to go to school and be normal just like everyone else. But people are mean.” Tony looked at both his sons seriously. He’d had his fair share of insults when he was in school. He remembered being alone most of the time, and up until he became an infamous playboy, no girl ever noticed him. He was too smart for people, too different. And he knew Loki was all too familiar with this too. After all, being the Jotun prince wasn’t exactly something easy to live with, even if no one else knew about it. 

“Toki, right now you look too different from everyone else. We don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Toki looked at Tony then at Loki. He wanted at least one of them to back him up, but deep down, he knew it was true. He knew people wouldn’t accept him the way he looked. Even when he went to SHIELD with his parents he could feel people watching him. 

“But I want friends.” 

“I know you do, I know.” Tony pulled both boys into a hug and sighed. He didn’t like keeping them in the Tower, neither Fenrir nor Toki. It wasn’t fair considering how young they were. But it would be cruel to send them out and have them come back broken. 

Both boys looked let down that they couldn't go. They finished dinner in silence. Fenrir had a bath and Toki his own. 

Loki sighed as he watched them go to bed without complaint and it pained him.

Loki walked into the bedroom since Tony wanted to lay Remus down that night. The good looked up as Tony entered the room.

"Fenrir wouldn't stick out as much in school and Toki would. But Toki had been through enough torment from that woman who had the nerve to call herself a mother." Loki reminded him.

"Toki wants so badly to go and it would be unfair to let one go without the other. Perhaps tomorrow we can give Toki the potion of being normal again." Loki said referring to the shot that the child had refused many times already.

Tony looked at his husband and nodded, but there was still a small problem.

“But what if he doesn’t want it? Every time we’ve offered to give it to him he says no and he gets mad. What if he doesn’t want to be normal again?”

Tony didn’t like the thought of sending their sons off to school only to be ridiculed and tormented, but at least if Toki took the serum, it wouldn’t be quite as bad. True, there would be still be many things that would make him different. But at least looking like the other kids around him would make things easier. 

“We can talk to him and see what he thinks about it tomorrow.” Tony kissed Loki’s forehead and sighed. He’d hoped this wouldn’t come up for some time, but here it was. 

"But maybe he will." Loki said.

"Look at us. I'm a Jotun prince from, Asgard and a murderer. You, you're the former merchant of death. The billionaire, former playboy." Loki said.

Loki finished changing his clothes and climbed into bed. 

"We can only see what he says tomorrow and hope for the best.

Tony sighed and nodded. He didn’t like the idea of his children being hurt, but he knew that this was something they would have to go through on their own. Tony pulled off his shirt and jeans and climbed into bed wearing only his briefs. He snuggled close to Loki and inhaled the god’s scent deeply. It was always calmed him down, no matter the situation, and tonight was no exception. 

“You think they’ll be smart enough to skip a couple grades? Cause that would be pretty cool.” 

Tony smiled a bit, trying to lighten himself about all this. With Fenrir around, at least Toki wouldn’t get picked on quite so badly. And with Toki there, Fenrir wouldn’t feel so left out. They would protect each other. 

Loki smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tony. So much for trying that night.

"With your last name I'm sure they will end up testing their academic levels before placing them in classes." Loki assured.

A great ease came over the god once Tony had wrapped his arms around him. A great sense of realty. No matter what happened Loki still thought he would wake up from the dream and find himself back in a shield cell waiting to be tortured again.

Tony smiled when he remembered something that Loki had whispered to him earlier. The god looked so snug and calm as he slept against Tony, but the inventor couldn’t help himself. He looked cute enough to eat. Tony chuckled and tilted Loki’s face up as he kissed the god. 

“I seem to remember you saying something about me messing up your hair.”

Loki started coming around. He couldn't help but smile at Tony.

"You'd like nothing more. Wouldn't you?" He asked.

“Well you know me: insatiable and all that.” Tony grinned playfully at his husband and kissed him again. It had really been too long since he’d last held Loki close this way. He pressed their chests together so he could feel the god’s heart beat echo through his chest. 

Loki smiled into the kiss. "Are you sure you want to start trying for a second baby or do you want to wait a while longer?" Loki asked.

“Hey, it took more than one try to get you pregnant the first time. I don’t think there’s any harm in trying for a second kid right now.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s neck, running his hands along the god’s milky thighs. 

Loki was already willing the change in his internal anatomy to support another baby as he felt himself grow hard. "True."

“Glad we could agree on it.” Tony smiled triumphantly and kissed along Loki’s shoulders slowly. He let his hands glide up from Loki’s thighs to his sides and chest, and he teased him everywhere. First the god’s inner thigh, then his hips and up to his nipples. 

Loki smiled as he moaned his hands roaming his husband's body once again. 

In the other room Remus started crying. Loki frowned as he pulled himself away from Tony and went to see what was wrong with Remus.

Tony sighed heavily and whined as he fell face first into the pillows. Why couldn’t his kids just sleep through the night? Why did they have to wake up when he was in the middle of something good? 

After a moment he stood and pulled on some pants then joined his husband and son. 

Loki had Remus calmed down in a few moments and held the boy until he fell asleep once more. Loki set him back inside the crib before giving him a stuffed animal to hold. "I think he has nightmares?" Loki said.

Tony looked at his husband puzzled before looking down at their son. He always thought babies only dreamed about colors and shapes and sounds that they heard. He didn’t think it was possible for them to have nightmares that young. 

“He can have nightmares?”

"Yes he can." Loki nodded. "I’m not sure if they can really be counted as nightmares but if he sees something he doesn't like that possibly scares him. Or maybe he even dreams of us not picking him up when he wants to be held. He can't talk so his first instinct is to cry." Loki explained.

Tony nodded slowly. Well it was reassuring to know that every time Remus cried, it wasn’t just because he was angry or in pain. But it was worrisome also. He wished the boy could speak; it would be easier on the inventor’s nerves that way. Tony reached down and gently stroked Remus’s head. 

“Looks like you got him calm though. I don’t know how you do it.” 

Loki smiled. "He calms down when you have to too. Let’s go back to bed." Loki told him heading for the room.

Tony nodded and followed his husband back to their room. He crawled in next to Loki and held the god close. 

Loki trailed his fingers over the inventor’s skin as he buried his face in Tony's neck nipping at the skin.

Tony kissed along Loki’s neck softly and ran his hands up along the god’s back. He massaged the skin then let his hands trail to his husband’s hips. 

Loki smiled at him a low moan coming from him.

Tony got over Loki and kissed him slowly before sliding a hand down between the god’s legs. He pressed a finger against Loki’s entrance teasingly then pushed it in to loosen him up.   
Loki gasped as Tony slipped the first finger into him to start stretching him. Loki hooked his legs over Tony's hips.

Tony pressed his fingers in deep until he felt the god was ready for more. The inventor kissed along his husband’s chest slowly, leaving light marks all over his pale skin before thrusting into Loki slowly.

Loki bit his lip to keep himself quiet as Tony searched for that one spot. His pale legs were wrapped around Tony’s waist with his heels digging into Tony’s lower back.

He let out a quiet moan as he felt Loki’s legs wrap around him tight. The god felt so good inside and Tony snapped his hips, hitting Loki’s g-spot hard. He kissed and bit at the god’s neck, breathing heavy against his skin. 

Loki dragged his nails down Tony’s back as his head fell back against the pillows.

Tony licked along Loki’s neck, nibbling a bit on his skin there and leaving a dark mark right under his jaw. He thrust harder but slower, trying to keep himself from losing rhythm too soon. He wanted to enjoy this. 

Loki pulled Tony into a kiss as he started to roll his hips to meet him with each thrust.

Tony kissed his husband back hungrily and began thrusting harder into Loki. He hit the god’s g-spot again and again before pulling out of the kiss to breathe. It was getting so hot between them. 

Loki bit back a scream Tony continued to abuse that one spot that made him see stars. Loki felt himself coming before he even had time to warn Tony about it.

Tony felt Loki’s body clench around him and he moaned out without really caring about how loud he was. His back arched and he came hard inside his husband, panting heavily into the god’s neck. 

Loki held Tony rubbing his back as they came down from their orgasms. "I love you." Loki smiled.

Tony sighed content then kissed Loki softly. “I love you too.” Tony held his husband close and nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck. 

Loki shifted and moved so they were laying on their side's facing each other.

Tony held his husband close and let himself fall asleep with the smell of Loki in his mind. He always felt so relaxed with Loki like this. 

What was that noise trying to wake him up? Tony groaned and buried his face into his pillow more, but whatever was making that noise didn’t stop. Toki frowned as he stood by the bed and tapped his father’s shoulder again. 

“Papa, something happened!” He whispered harshly, not really wanting to disturb his parents, but this was important. At last Tony grumbled and turned over, rubbing his eyes. 

“All right what is it-AH!?” Tony’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest at what he saw; there stood Toki, about a half foot taller than he was yesterday, with his skin completely normal. But his eyes were dark blue around acid green irises. 

Loki had tucked himself behind Tony smiling as he held him close.

When he heard Tony scream he jumped up too looking around before his eyes landed on Toki. Keeping them covered Loki took Toki's face in his hands just as Fenrir came running into the room after hearing someone scream.

"Whoa." The boy explained upon seeing his adopted brother. 

"Sir it would appear that overnight Toki has gained a far more normal appearance. While tracking his growth rate he is now the correct height for a child his age." Jarvis explained.

"The maggot genes are starting to diminish."

“But why so fast? It’s been happening so gradually these past months; why did it change so suddenly?” Tony was slightly skeptical. He didn’t want this to be a false-positive. What if something horrible was waiting to happen? But by all accounts, Toki looked fine, except his eyes. Tony couldn’t think of any explanation for why they looked so different. 

“I want to run a few tests, make sure he isn’t sick again. JARVIS, get ready to run some blood and urine tests.”

“I have to pee in a cup again?” Toki looked at his father and pouted dismayed. He didn’t much enjoy having to pee into a small cup. 

“I just want to make sure this really is going away and not getting ready to get worse, all right?” Tony hugged the boy tight and smiled reassuringly. “Besides, I’ll pee in a cup too if it makes you feel better.”

"Sir Remus is starting to wake up." Jarvis in formed. 

Loki snapped his fingers and climbed out of bed to go and get his son. He did a quick change before going back to the room. Loki held Remus as he studied Toki a bit more, noticing the changes in his appearance.

"After breakfast you can go down to the lab." Loki told him.

The last time this happened, Toki got sick because he ended up reverting back to where he had been before the change. It had been a great let down because the boys had been so happy that he looked normal.

Tony looked Toki over but paid close attention to his eyes. Just yesterday they were a slate gray color, and now they were blue and green. It had Tony worried, but his son seemed fine otherwise. 

The family went to breakfast and it seemed the change had been a positive boost. Toki could eat normal food just fine without being affected by the acid in his juice or the salt in his ham. He ate quite a bit more than usual that morning and even ate one of the golden apples without a fuss. 

“Maybe you really are better?” Tony watched Toki with interest. Last week if Toki had tried to eat this much, he would have gotten sick. Now he seemed just fine. 

Loki watched for the same things Tony did. Perhaps now because he was bigger, Toki needed a larger food intake.

"Sir shall we still run the test?" Jarvis asked having gotten the lab prepped and ready.

Loki saw how Tony looked back at him, still wondering if he should. Loki nodded.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He replied.

Tony nodded and wiped his mouth before standing. 

“Ready to pee in a cup?” 

Toki grumbled but stood and went with his father down to the lab. After the first changes in his genes, Tony had been keeping regular tabs on the boy’s vitals. Making sure nothing else was going wrong in his original sequence. And other than one or another base pair change, it seemed as though he was fine. 

“All right, you get this one, I get this one.” 

“Will you take a lot of blood?” 

“Only a little. And we can take some of mine too if you want.” Tony smiled at Toki and both went into the bathroom to get the urine sample ready. After that, it was a quick shot to get the blood. 

“Ow.” Tony grumbled and set the vials aside. “All right JARVIS, you know what to look for right?”

“Initiating tests now Sir. They should be ready in a few hours.” 

"Papa?" 

"Yes?" Loki answered as he feed Remus some mushed peas, which he seemed to enjoy greatly.

"Because Toki changed does this mean we can go to school now?" He asked.

Loki stopped to think about it for a second. Remus was displeased in this and started fussing until Loki resumed feeding him once more.

"Well that depends on if he stays that way. If he stays that way and continues to look like that then I see no reason why you two can't start school in the fall." Loki smiled.

Fenrir smiled and nodded. He was eager to see what Midgardian schools would be like. He’d seen them in the shows he and Toki watched and read about them in books, but he wanted to see it for himself. 

“Sir, the results are ready.”

“All right, bring em up.” 

Several graphs and charts popped up, half with the results of Tony’s tests and the other half with Toki’s. So far, everything seemed normal.

“Huh. JARVIS bring up Toki’s sequence for me.” 

“Of course Sir. Anything specifically you’d like to see?”

“Yeah, see if you can find anything about his eye color.”

“That will be easy sir; I can show you right now.” 

Father and son went upstairs shortly after, both sporting rather arrogant grins. 

“Looks like this is a permanent change. Except for his eye color, seems like everything else is reverting to normal.”

“I can go to school now right? Me and Fenrir?” Toki looked at Tony then at Loki excitedly. 

"I see no reason why not, Anthony?" Loki answered.

"Please Daddy, I'm normal now." Toki bounced. 

Fenrir looked back at Tony with hopeful eyes as well.

"We might as well. We can still teach them what the school cannot. I think it'll be good for them.”

Tony looked at Loki then at the boys and smiled. He stood no chance against their large, begging eyes.

“All right, all right. We’ll get you two enrolled in the fall.” 

The boys smiled wide and tackled Tony to the ground, and not too gently either. But they were happy, and by all accounts that was worth a few bruises. 

“We can go to school!” Toki laughed and hugged Fenrir. He was excited, if it didn’t show already, and he couldn’t wait for his first day. 

“Thank you Papa!” Toki stood and ran over to Loki as well, hugging him tight and nearly knocking the god off his feet as well. 

Loki saw the two coming and braced himself for the tackle, having gotten used to them from Thor. 

"Now since we will be enrolling you in school some things are going to change." Loki stated.

Both boys pouted a bit.

"You will come home and do your homework, then eat dinner. After that depending on the day you had at school you can watch a bit of TV." Loki told them. "You had best get good grades or things like lab time, library time and TV time will be taken away. Understood?"

"Yes Papa." Fenrir nodded.

"Yes Papa." Toki agreed as well.

"Good."

Tony was impressed with how simply the boys followed Loki’s rules. Had that been him, Tony knew both Toki and Fenrir would have pouted and whined. The inventor chuckled then groaned as he stood. He’d get old being tackled that roughly. 

“You boys are also going to have to get used to being surrounded by a lot of dumb people.” Tony caught the glare Loki threw at him but he knew the god agreed. There were a lot of people out there that didn’t like Tony, and an even larger group that didn’t like Loki. And with the boys in school, it would only be a matter of time before they were picked on for their parents. Especially since it was well known by now that Tony and Loki were married. 

“People will find a reason to pick on you, and make you stand out. But use that to your advantage.” 

“Advantage Papa?” 

“You’re both smarter and stronger than other children. I’m not saying that you should hurt people, but don’t let them hurt you either.” 

"Speaking of being stronger than other children," Loki now remembered. "Fenrir be careful about your strength." He told him.

The green eyed boy nodded.   
"People are going to know who you are and if they give you a hard time tell them they don't know the whole story." Loki reminded him.

"Does that mean me too Papa?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes Fenrir, that goes for you too."

“Just be careful, okay you two?” Tony hugged both boys and smiled. He could only hope they would be all right, but he was glad they had this chance. Tony on the other hand was alone most of his childhood, though he preferred it that way. He didn’t like the idea of having to do everything at the pace set by a school. 

Once everyone had finished breakfast, the boys helped to clean up before they ran off to play. 

“It’s going to be quiet in the house for a while when they start school. Soon Remus will leave us too.” Tony waved his fingers at the baby and Remus giggled trying to catch them. 

It would be nice to have some alone time with Loki, but at the same time, Tony would miss the sound of the boys running around.


	107. Chapter 107

Loki looked back at Tony with a small smile. "Did you forget about the one we're trying to make?" Loki asked.

They wouldn't be lonely for a good while. Technically Tony only had one child and Tony said he wanted more. How many more was still up in the air.

Tony looked at Loki and grinned, having almost forgotten that little detail.

“Oh yeah huh? Our little princess.” Tony was only speculating, of course, though it would be nice to have a daughter too. The inventor smiled and kissed Loki’s stomach, even though the god hadn’t said if he was pregnant or not. 

Toki and Fenrir both chuckled when they saw the little kiss and they quietly snuck off to Fenrir’s room to play. They thought it was silly how much Tony kissed Loki and how lovey-dovey he would get.

Loki smiled and laughed.

"We don't know if one I'm even pregnant or two if this child will be male or female." 

"Sir shall I start making preparations for another nursery?" Jarvis asked.

"No just yet Jarvis." Loki answered.

"By the way Sir you have a call coming through from Director Fury." the AI informed.

"Oh for Valhalla's sake." Loki frowned.

"Calm down Stark no one is in danger for once. We need you and your husband down here now." Fury ordered. 

"That machine you created to cut all power is messing with the systems and the last thing we need is nor the prisoners to get out."

Tony groaned and took a deep breath in the hopes that it would calm him. It didn’t help, in face he felt even angrier now. It wasn’t as if he’d created something very difficult to control. He’d even built an ON and OFF switch on the damn thing. Unless they had real idiots down at SHIELD, he didn’t see why they couldn’t just deal with it on their own. 

“We’ll be down in a minute. Please tell me you’re not stupid enough to not have added security.” 

“Don’t get snappy Stark; it’s not my fault your toys don’t always work.”

“My toys?!” Tony turned and glared at Fury, but the man had ended the call and his face was gone. The inventor scoffed and put on his shoes, now determined to prove that this wasn’t because his ‘toys’ didn’t work. 

“Come on, let’s go!”

“Wait, I have to put on my shoes!” Toki quickly slipped some shoes on and followed his father out. He looked absolutely irate. 

Loki snapped his fingers so Remus was in his wolf outfit. Shield tended to be a bit cold. 

"But Papa I don't want to go." Fenrir pouted. 

"Me either." Toki frowned.

"We know but it seems the director is incompetent." Loki answered picking up Remus who was happy either way.

"Better get this done with quickly I don't want to be there long." Loki said still smiling at Remus.

“Incompetent is too kind. I’d say more like he’s a complete idiot.” Tony grumbled angrily and the family headed out. They piled into the car and Tony made the trip short. He wasn’t going to sit through traffic like everybody else. 

They quickly arrived at SHIELD and Tony marched over to where the machinery was kept. He was irate-if not completely enraged-to see that there were several scientists struggling with the thing. 

“Are you kidding me? The technology for this thing is basic! How are you not figuring out how to turn it off?” Tony stormed over to the machine and shoved the others aside. He was insulted to be honest. 

“We’re sorry Mr. Stark, but this isn’t even our doing! The machine just turned on by itself and started sending out awkward energy signals!”

“Then remove the power source! This isn’t supposed to be used for anything other than temporary power outages!”

Loki put the children in the care of Bruce while he went to the prison in the basement and saw one of the guards struggling to keep the system locked.

Taking a deep breath Loki raised his hands and started walking down the cell blocks, some of the prisoners coming to the front of their cells as he used his magic to keep up the security systems.

Lizbeth smiled as she played with Remus but frowned when his eyes turned from the beautiful green to bright red.

“What the hell did you idiots do to this thing?” Tony growled out angrily as his disposable invention sparked and refused to power down. He’d have to completely take the thing apart, and it wouldn’t be too easy now. Had it been done sooner, this wouldn’t have been an issue. The other scientists in the room jumped back and glanced at each other awkwardly. 

“With all due respect Mr. Stark, we thought something like this could come in handy.”

“Then why not ask me to make a stable one?!” Tony yelped as the machine sparked at his hand again and he grabbed the thing and threw it hard at the ground. It sputtered but powered down long enough for Tony to start taking it apart. He worked quickly; the charge in it was enough to fry the brain of an elephant. He snipped some wires, removed some sheets of metal then quickly pulled out the battery powering the thing. It was as hot as a pan fresh out of the oven, and Tony’s hands got burned slightly when he handled the battery. 

“Ow, fuck! Trash that thing then disassemble the rest of this!”

“But sir, director Fury wanted us to look at this thing!” 

“I don’t care if he told you to put it in his scrap book; it isn’t stable enough to be poked at! Now get rid of it!” 

Bruce had been taking a look at Toki when while Lizbeth kept Remus happy. Bruce bit his lip when he saw Remus' bright red eyes.

"Fenrir can you change them back? I don't want Loki freaking out when he sees and you have to keep this a secret." Bruce said.

"I can try." Fenrir told him. 

Bruce looked back at him. Maybe he should just take them back to Tony. 

"Come on I'm gonna have to take you back to Tony." Bruce said picking up Remus and holding Toki's hand.

"I told you to fix it not scrap it!" Fury shouted.

“And I told you this thing was temporary, that it outlived its use when we fought to save Bruce! What the hell were you thinking trying to use it Fury? You could have gotten someone killed!” 

He wasn’t normally one to get into this kind of mood, but nobody touched his things and tried to make them into something else. And Tony had the sinking feeling Fury had plans to make his odd device into some kind of weapon. He didn’t want that, not ever again. The inventor glared at Fury, his breathing shaky as he tried hard to calm himself down. 

Toki followed Bruce, looking around bright eyed. Everything felt different now that he wasn’t so short. 

“Uncle Bruce, is my Daddy in trouble?” 

"Most likely and I can't take you to your papa." Bruce frowned. 

"Why not?" Fenrir asked a bit confused. 

"Because of where he is right now it's the last place you kids need to be." Bruce told them.

Loki continued down the block. Many of the prisoners knew who he was and what he did. Maybe he did belong in a cell with the rest of them. But that time had come and gone and he was a different man.

“I was wondering why more men weren’t trying to escape.” Steve stood some yards down the hall from Loki, glancing at the cells before looking at the god. 

“Maybe I could ask Stark to make a hologram of you to put down here.” Steve chuckled a bit, and couldn’t help but notice the odd look in Loki’s eyes. Then again, the god had been a guest of the ‘lovely’ cells for a long time; this wasn’t new to him. 

“Stark we could have used that technology!”

“Or you could ask me to make another machine like this for you! I told you this thing was unstable, I told you that it can’t be used for anything else!”

“Excuse me for not trusting you to help out with things like this! Because if I remember correctly, I’ve asked you to make things for me before!”

“Weapons don’t count Fury. We both know I don’t even make pea-shooters anymore.” 

“Well right now we need weapons Stark. Not everything that SHIELD deals with is massive enough for the Avengers, so we need a little help!”

Loki pulled out of his head and looked back at the captain. Loki added a bit more power to his magic as he walked past the captain.

"Tell me is the problem solved?" He asked. He wanted to get out of there. Needed air needed to think. To hold his children he needed a reminder that everything was real.

Steve was worried about Loki having to go down to the prison; too many memories. Steve stayed a few feet behind him as he walked with him. He didn't say anything about the kids because he didn't want to give any of the criminals in the cells ammo to throw at Loki.

“Everything’s fixed now. The system is back up and running normally, but we’ll be running maintenance to make sure there aren’t any other bugs.” Steve looked at Loki reassuringly. 

“Loki,” Steve put his hand on the god’s shoulder and smiled at him a bit, trying to ease the clouds of doubt in the god’s eyes. “It’s okay, you don’t belong there anymore. Why don’t you just take the boys and…”

“This has nothing to do with the Avengers Fury! You just want weapons that no one else has!” Tony’s shouting cut the Captain off mid-sentence as he stormed out of the other room irate. Fury followed close on his heels, his breathing ragged. 

“Stark this isn’t about you either! We can’t be calling on you every time there’s a problem! All I’m asking for is a little leverage!”

“And why can’t your geniuses in there make something for you? I told you already: I’m not in that business anymore and for good reason!”

“You won’t sell these weapons to terrorists and neither will we!”

“Oh right, because nothing bad ever happened when I built weapons for someone!”

“Then build me a security system! Do something useful here so that I can send my men out without having to write up grievance letters to their families!”

The men were still at their little argument, and everyone else was keen to stay out of it. The other scientists had long backed off, and no one else was daring to step in. 

The shouting pulled Loki out of his own mind. "He said no." Loki turned around.

"Stay out of..."

"He said no." Loki towered over Fury as he cut him off as well. "Yell all you want but do not keep dragging the rest of us backwards. We’ve all had enough and it will be left behind." Loki glared.

The nightmares were enough for both of them. Fury acted like he saw knew nothing of what any of them might suffer or dream of.

"Captain, point me in the direction of an empty cell." Loki bound Fury with magic no matter how much he protested.

Loki put Fury in the cell and locked himself in as well. Rubbing his fingertips together Loki took a deep breath and placed them to the Directors temples transferring dreams and memories as best he could.

"Tony what is he doing?" Steve asked looking back at Tony.

Loki walked out of the cell a few moments later. "He will be fine in the morning." Loki said somberly.

"I'll be back in a few days. Take care of the children." He told him before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

“Loki wait, I’m sor…” Tony was about to apologize when his husband vanished. He took a deep breath and nibbled on his lower lip. He hadn’t meant to get into another screaming contest with Fury, least of all while everyone was listening. And it wasn’t until Loki vanished that he realized just how many people had been watching. The inventor sighed out and looked at Steve. 

“Sorry Cap.” 

“It’s okay Stark. Your boys are waiting for you.”

Natasha and Agent Hill were the lucky ones watching the boys that day. The two of them fawned over Remus, tickling him and making the baby giggle until his father walked over.   
“Come on kids, time to go.” 

“Where’s Papa?” Toki and Fenrir stood and looked for Loki, though Fenrir had more of an idea what had happened. 

Natasha thought it was strange too that the god was nowhere to be seen. 

She handed Remus over to Stark and watched as Tony left with Toki still asking where Loki was.

"Steve what happened? She asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think being in the cell block freaked Loki out." Steve told her.

Natasha stood by more than once while Loki had been held captive. Every time he helped put them back together after missions she felt guilty for having done what she did.

"So he just disappeared?" She asked.

Steve nodded.

Loki found himself in Nelheim in an empty field as the flashes of memory came back from the days he spent in that cell.

It was getting late by the time they arrived back home. Tony tried to keep up a brave for the boys while Loki was gone, even though he also felt out of it. Nevertheless, he smiled and set Remus down in his bouncy seat. 

“All right, tonight I’ll make something special for dinner. How does that sound?” 

“What are you going to make?” 

“Umm, a surprise!”

Tony grinned and rolled up his sleeves then began getting things out for dinner when he felt Fenrir behind him. The wolf boy stayed quiet as he rested his head into Tony’s back. The inventor turned and sighed a bit before hugging the boy. 

“He’ll be back, okay? I promise he will. He just needs some alone time.” 

Fenrir nodded, keeping his head lowered as tears pinpricked his eyes. He didn’t like being away from his parents, least of all Loki. And it was more than obvious why. He was still afraid he would open his eyes and he would never see his father again. 

“I’ll make you a really good steak, okay? Just the way you like it.” 

Tony smiled at the boy and did his best to keep up on his end of that deal. But it was harder than he thought it would be. If it hadn’t been for JARVIS they all would have starved. 

When it was time for bed Remus and Toki went to sleep easily enough while Fenrir sat up in his room.

Going to find Tony he went to see if he could have the fur blanket from their bed so he had Loki's scent to ease him into sleep.

Loki sat in the darkness of the night looking around for nothing that would give him an answer.

If he could go back to Midgard in three days then it wasn't a dream. He was free and was happy.

Tony gave Fenrir the blanket and gave the boy a final hug before bed. 

“If you need anything you know where to find me.” Tony smiled a bit then went back to his room and sat there for a while. He just stared at the wall, trying to sort everything out in his mind. He didn’t like being without Loki, and he hadn’t even had the chance to say good-bye to the god. Loki had just vanished. Tony flopped back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying hard to fall asleep. After two hours he decided it wasn’t going to happen. The inventor went down to his lab and looked through some of his old projects before picking one to pick up on again. 

Natasha and Bruce both went to check on Tony and the kids the following day not sure if Loki had returned or not.

Getting up to the penthouse floors they didn't find Tony or the kids in the living room or kitchen.

"Sir Agent Romanoff and Doctor Banner are here to see you." Jarvis informed him. 

“Let em in.” Tony glanced up as he finished changing Remus’ diaper and he smiled at the boy.

“There, handsome like your daddy.”

Tony took his son in his arms and greeted his friends as they walked in. As usual, Natasha went straight for Remus and kissed the boy’s cheek, leaving a lipstick mark there.

“Don’t you look cute?”

“He takes after me.”

“I said cute, Tony.”

The inventor frowned then looked at Bruce, who simply held his hands up in surrender and chuckled. 

“How have you been?”

“All things considered, I’ve actually been doing all right. I think I’m better at cooking.”

“Considerably better, sir.”

“No one asked you JARVIS!”

"Well as long as the kids aren't poisoned by it." Bruce chuckled.

"Where's Fenrir and Toki?" Natasha asked taking the youngest child.

"Young Toki is taking a bath while young Fenrir is curled up in bed." Jarvis shared.

"He's not taking this whole Loki disappearing to well is he?" Natasha asked. 

"I don't think he would. Fenrir gets the most moody when Loki is away and pretty soon Remus will catch onto it as well." Bruce explained.

Tony nodded a bit but kept smiling. The last thing he needed was for his friends thinking he couldn’t survive without Loki, even though honestly, he didn’t think he could. 

“He just needs some room to breathe. I don’t think being down in those cells was good for him.” 

Natasha sighed a bit in agreement then smiled at Remus and tickled him again. 

“Did he tell you where he was going or when he would be back?” 

“No, and Fenrir tried to reach him but, wherever he is, he wants to be alone.” 

Bruce could hear, though just faintly, the despair in Tony’s voice as he spoke. He could tell his old friend wasn’t taking this too well either. Bruce squeezed the man’s shoulder gently and offered a small smile. 

“You know if you want me to help you out with the boys, you just need to ask.” 

“Thanks Bruce, but I got it.” 

Toki came down the hall looking up at Natasha and Bruce.

"Uncle Bruce when I start school will you help me with homework?" He asked.

"Why can't Tony or Loki help you?" Bruce asked.

The boy just shrugged as he waved to Natasha.

"That was not Toki." She stated.

"The maggot genes that were put into his DNA have almost turned normal. He is now growing like a normal child and should be able to do so from here on out." Jarvis explained.

"It's a good thing you decided to let Toki and Fenrir go to school. You aren't going to freak out are you?" Bruce asked.

“I’m fine with it; I just don’t want anyone picking on my boys. And hey, why not ask me for help with your homework?” 

Toki blushed and looked down then hugged Tony apologetically. 

“I don’t get to see Uncle Bruce all the time.” 

“Oh, then maybe I should leave more often.” Tony chuckled but saw that his little joke didn’t exactly go over the way he’d meant it. Instead Toki’s lower lip quivered and he hide his face in Tony’s stomach. 

“Come on Toki, I didn’t mean it like that. Hey, can you be a brave boy for me?” Tony hugged his son tight and rubbed his back. If Toki started crying then Remus would finally pick up on something being wrong and then he would cry. Then Fenrir would cry and then Tony would cry and it would be a big mess until Loki got back. 

Toki sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes then smiled a little his father.

“I’m brave.”


	108. Chapter 108

“Yes, you are. Why don’t you go check on Fenrir, huh? Make sure he’s okay.” 

Toki nodded and ran off to Fenrir’s room.

“Are you going to be okay Tony?”

“I’m fine Bruce. I’ve been without Loki before, I can handle myself.”

"Tony you've always had Loki nearby and he's never left you with the kids alone like this." Bruce pointed out.

"He's right. You were freaking out when he was a wolf for those two months." Natasha remembered, keeping Remus giggling and happy.

Fenrir had made a nest in his bed and had Jarvis darken the room, leaving him in the dark as he settled down in his bed curled up in his wolf form.

Toki went back to find Tony, Bruce, and Natasha in the kitchen. "He's all curled up in his bed and in his fur." Toki told him.

Tony nodded and hugged Toki a bit. 

“Thanks buddy.” 

“Tony, there’s nothing wrong with admitting that you need Loki here.”

“I’m not saying I don’t need him Bruce, I’m just saying that I’ve got this covered. I can handle my kids.”

He was bit snappier at his response that time, though Bruce wasn’t surprised. That was the only way Tony really knew how to deal with nasty emotions like loneliness. But he knew that in a few hours the inventor would call and ask for Bruce to stop by, just for a chat. 

“Papa, will Daddy be home soon?” Toki looked up at his father, his eyes glazed over with tears. 

“Yeah, he’ll be home soon, okay? No more crying though, or else you’ll scare him off.” Toki nodded and wiped the tears away then went back to his room. 

“How has Remus been sleeping?” 

“Alright, I guess. He doesn’t wake up any more than usual. I just need to set the temperature in the room a lot lower since I can’t turn Jotun or anything.” 

Bruce chuckled a bit at that thought. Tony standing there in a semi-frozen room while his son dozed happily in his arms. 

Fenrir climbed out of his nest and trotted out to the main room for something to drink.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it?" Bruce asked. He'd seen Loki shift and that was also funny in its own right. Especially when he got to see him playing with the kids.  
"He'll be back you know." Natasha told him. "I know all the stuff I said was harsh and uncalled for when all he wanted to do was bury the hatchet. But Tony, Loki loves you and the kids more than anything." Natasha said.

"Oh one more thing. Lizbeth saw Remus' eyes change. I guess while Loki was keeping the cell blocks in check his magic was too focused to keep over Remus. She hasn't asked questions about it yet." Bruce confessed.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Honestly, Lizbeth was the last person to know anything about Remus and Loki being Jotun. But he didn’t want to bring it up without Loki around; he knew how protective the god was about his heritage.

“Loki will talk to her when he gets back, if she’s still curious. It’s pretty freaky when you see it for the first time.”

“Like the first time you saw Loki’s eyes turn red?”

“Try watching him turn blue and freeze you in place. That’s fun.”

Tony chuckled a bit and looked at Natasha.

“Thanks Nat.”

“I don’t like seeing you mope. It’s like looking at one of those dogs that always looks sad.” Natasha bounced Remus a bit and smiled when the baby began giggling again. He was too much like Tony sometimes. 

“Tony, just remember to call us, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll remember.”

"You know, I'm actually curious as to some of the ins and outs of your relationship with him." Natasha stated.

Bruce arched a brow. 

"What, I’m serious. I want to know the first time he started showing you the other side of him, the Jotun side. I heard about the one wolf incident. That was actually funny." Natasha laughed.

"That was funny." Bruce laughed. 

Toki just looked at them confused as any boy would be.

Tony chuckled at that memory. It was pretty funny when he thought back on it now. 

“Well I guess since you two already know so much about Loki’s Jotun form, it wouldn’t hurt to tell. Just don’t tell him about this.” 

Both the assassin and Bruce nodded then listened anxiously. 

“The first time I ever saw him turn Jotun was once when he got really mad at me. I mean furious. I’d gone into his room and helped myself to go through his things so I could find out more about him. Other than the fact that’s he a neat-freak, I didn’t learn much. Oh, and he hates it when people touch his things.”

“You think?” Natasha looked at Tony and shook her head with a small smile. Leave it to Tony to purposely anger an otherworldly being. 

“Hey, he was living in my tower. I think I had the right to know more about him. Anyway, I went through his stuff and he caught me. He started shouting and then we were both screaming at each other. Next thing I know, he’s turning blue and the air is too cold to breathe. It wasn’t until he saw that I wasn’t getting much oxygen that he realized he’d turned Jotun.”

“Who was more shocked about it? You or him?” 

“Honestly, I think he was more shocked than I was. After that, he didn’t talk to me for a long time. Hell he didn’t even leave his room.” 

"So wait, you went through all our stuff just because we lived in the tower at one point?" Natasha asked. 

The assassin was not pleased to hear this fact. If he had done it to Loki, no doubt he would have done it to the rest of them.

"Nat calm down. I'm sure Tony was going to be that stupid." Bruce commented. 

Toki sat down to listen to the stories about Loki he had yet to hear. 

"What about the first time his eyes turned red? Did he turn blue then too or no?" Natasha asked.

“Nat, when I want to find out anything about the rest of you guys I just poke into Fury’s files. But it isn’t that easy with Loki. Besides, I wouldn’t go near your stuff.”

Natasha smiled a bit when she heard this and relaxed. 

“I’d ask Clint to do it for me.” Tony grinned and laughed as the assassin punched him in the arm. It hurt but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. Remus giggled at all the sudden action then went silent again as Tony continued speaking. 

“The first time I saw his eyes turn red? Well, no he didn’t turn blue that time. It was an accident actually. He was asleep on the couch so I took him to his room. When I put him down he mumbled something and his eyes opened a bit.”

“That must have been quite the sight.” Bruce chuckled slightly. 

“Yeah, it was. I thought something had happened to him so I screamed and woke him up.” Tony laughed at this point. He could still remember that so well. He saw Loki’s eyes, bright red and gleaming like diamonds and he screamed. He thought Loki was bleeding from the brain or worse. So he turned on the lights and examined the god before Loki realized why Tony was so startled. Instantly his eyes were green again and Tony was in a painful heap on the floor outside Loki’s room. 

“He’s definitely a lot stronger than he looks.” 

“That’s what you get for waking the god of mischief Tony.” 

“That wasn’t even the worst of it! If he only beat me I would have been fine but he would hide my things! You know I’m still missing an old phone that he dropped into a wormhole?”

"Don't forget the pants he hid all over the city." Bruce added. 

"So even without his powers he's still strong like Thor?" Natasha asked.

"Well from what Barton told me of Thor without his powers yeah Loki is. Natasha you forget they have magic and thunder and what not but they still know hand to hand combat." Bruce explained. 

He remembered the few rounds of training he'd seen Thor do with agents and how he was only at half of his potential.

"Any other funny stories? I heard there was one about him reprogramming Jarvis. Thor can't work a toaster but Loki can reprogram Jarvis?"

Tony nodded his head and smiled, proud of what his husband could do, although it was still terrifying when he did it. 

“He knows a lot more about technology than he lets on. I made the mistake of thinking he was just as dumb as Thor. So when he would go into my lab and watch what I did, I didn’t think anything of it. And then one day when he was upset with me, he reprogrammed JARVIS.”

“But JARVIS runs everything, even your security system. How did that not kill you?” 

“He knew how to tweak my own program against me just enough to piss me off. I couldn’t get into my lab, couldn’t access anything inside the tower. It was a pain to get a feed in through another location.” 

Bruce and Natasha laughed as they imagined JARVIs denying Tony access to his own bedroom. It must have been quite the sight. 

“But you fixed JARVIS?”

“Yeah, eventually. I had to crash for a few days at one of my other places, but I got him fixed. By then Loki had had his fun messing with my stuff. Everything was green instead of blue and he even changed JARVIS’s voice to sound like him for a while.” 

“Must have been fun to go through and fix all that, huh?” 

“Fun is one word I would not use to describe that.” 

Tony chuckled and Bruce smiled to himself. It was good to see the inventor starting to relax. It seemed like at least being able to recall so many good things about Loki was helping him with the god’s absence. But deep down, Bruce knew that once he and Natasha left, Tony would go back to missing Loki. 

"Okay now I'm going on what Thor has said, but Loki shape shifts, right?" Natasha asked.

"Thor said Loki has been seen in his female for by us more than once." She said.

"Yeah when he said that I assumed he was talking about Hela." Bruce commented.

"Mr. Laufeyson can take on a great many forms. He will always be the one that got away from Mr. Stark that one night." Jarvis shared remembering how much Tony had whined and fussed and complained about. How the woman with bright green eyes and long black hair had Tony thinking about the god unknowing for weeks.

Bruce smiled. They could keep tony occupied as well as the kids by getting Tony to tell stories about them before they were and item.

Tony blushed beet red in the face and he shouted at the ceiling. 

“JARVIS mute!”

It was silent and Natasha and Bruce both shared an amused grin. They certainly hadn’t heard about this little escapade. 

“Is it true Tony? I mean, I never heard about this.”

“It was before I knew that he was Loki, all right?” Tony sighed and let his mind wonder back to that night. It was hot, and that was all he really cared about, though thinking about it now, he really should have known better. It was obvious that the ‘woman’ he’d met up with was Loki. There was no other being in the world that could look so perfect. 

“So what happened that night?” 

The inventor sighed heavily and got ready for the next story. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, but it was something he liked keeping to himself, like a dirty secret; the idea that Loki had tried to seduce him long before they were dating.

“Well, we were all out having our fun. And by out I mean hanging out at one of my other places. And as you know, I was drinking.”

“Yeah, I remember that.” Bruce smiled, earning a frown from Tony before the man continued. 

“Anyway, I guess I had a little more to drink than usual. So when Loki went over to me as a woman, I didn’t put any of the pieces together. Like the horn-shaped earrings or the eyes or even his little smile. So we got to talking and before I knew it, I was following him like a lost puppy back to my room. And then you know the rest.”

“Oh no, I want to hear the rest of this one.” Natasha smiled and leaned forward a bit, bouncing Remus on her knee as she listened. Even Fenrir and Toki scooted a bit closer. Again a red tint covered Tony’s cheeks, but he knew he’d never be able to worm his way out of telling this story. 

“He pushed me onto the bed then suddenly he giggled at me and left.”

“Is that why you were in such a bad mood for all those weeks after that?” 

“I was young and stupid!”

Bruce gave tony the 'are you serious' look. 

"Tony it was four years ago." He told the inventor. 

Fenrir was mentally smiling proud of what his father had done. One of the many games Loki liked to play with people. 

"You were so mad those few weeks. You didn't even joke with Clint when he pulled pranks on Thor." she laughed.

Remus turned around in her lap and reached up for her hair eyes wide as he got a good look at the color.

"Any other times?" Bruce only knew a few.

Natasha pulled her head back a bit and smiled at the baby, but raised her brow testily. She’s heard, and seen, just how strong Remus was, especially when it came to hair pulling. 

And she didn’t want to experience that first hand. 

“No pulling.” 

Remus pouted and Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle at how much he resembled Tony. This child was going to have it quite interesting in life. 

Tony rubbed his chin in thought then snapped his fingers. 

“Yes! And I’m surprised you didn’t pick up on this. Do you remember that mission we went on in Russia?”

“Which one? The one about the war-heads?”

“No, no, the one with Doom. It was one of our earlier ones.” 

Bruce nodded slowly then his eyes widened. 

 

“Wait, you mean he was…?”

Tony nodded with a big grin on his face. 

“Loki was that very hot double agent that betrayed Doom and helped us bring him down.”

Natasha and Bruce looked at Tony shocked. They hadn’t really expected that, though now that they really thought about it, it should have been obvious. 

“And then there was the ‘scientist’ at that lab we raided.” 

“But you said you slept with her.” 

“And that, boys and girls, was the first official time I ever banged a god.” 

“Tony!” Both Natasha and Bruce spoke up, the assassin covering Remus’s ears and Bruce covering Toki’s and Fenrir’s as best he could. 

The boys were just confused as ever.

Natasha really owed Loki some credit and thanks when he came back. She hoped he came back. Tony seemed all the better with him around. Tony ate food and she couldn't remember the last time the man actually touched alcohol. Tony slept every night and ate healthy meals. Tony had what he'd needed for years and that was someone to love and get along with.

Loki stared up at the weeping sky letting it soak him to the bone as he walked. That was all he had done. Walked. He didn't know where he was walking too; his mind had switched to autopilot a while ago.

After some more stories and much more laughter, Natasha and Bruce finally left. It was rather late by then, so Tony got all the boys into bed and then the dreaded moment came: going to bed without Loki. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as he walked over to their room and looked at the empty bed. There was nobody there waiting for him. Nobody there to hold him close and make him feel alive. Tony sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before going to the lab. He didn’t want to try and sleep without Loki around. It was a lot harder than he’d ever imagined. 

He stayed up a good while until his eyes were about ready to close on their own, just tinkering quietly in the lab. 

“Sir, young Remus has begun fussing. I’ve turned the temperature in his room down.” 

“Thanks JARVIS.” Tony set his tools down and walked up to his son’s room. Remus lay in his crib, clearly still asleep, but he fussed nonetheless. Maybe he was having a bad dream?

Tony removed Remus’s pajamas and cooed him softly until he began to relax again. 

Loki stared and didn't want to stay gone another day. He wanted Anthony, he wanted his children. He wanted to feel that warmth again. The only warmth that reminded him he was still alive and in a good place.

Loki disappeared multiple times in clouds of green smoke as he tried to put himself home again. He'd neglected himself to long for it to happen alone. Closing his eyes he willed the change for an extra boost as he tried up.

"Sir he's returned. He's in the living room." Jarvis informed.

Loki was in a heap on the floor but still tried to pick himself up.

Tony didn’t waste a second. He ran upstairs and straight to Loki, pulling him close and holding him tight. 

“Why didn’t you tell me where you were? Why didn’t you tell me how long you would be gone? Do you have any idea how worried I was? I thought something happened to you, I thought you’d never come back!” Tony looked at his husband both relieved and terror stricken. There were few times in his life when he’d felt so afraid, and this was one of those times. He kissed Loki’s face and held him tight, almost forgetting that his reactor was pressing against the god’s chest. He shuddered just slightly as he felt Loki’s icy fingers on his back. Tony hadn’t really noticed that it was colder than usual. 

“I love you. But don’t leave like that again, ever.” Tony kissed Loki deeply and buried his face into the god’s neck. 

Loki sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Tony. 

Loki didn't want to let go of him. "I'm sorry." Loki nuzzled his neck as he held him. "I love you. I always will." Now that he was safe, Loki started to slump against him. 

"Sir, his temperature is far colder than normal and he's on the verge of passing out. As well as the fact that he is dripping wet." Jarvis said.

Tony felt his heart skip a beat and he half dragged Loki into the bathroom. He started the warm water and quickly got Loki out of his wet clothes. 

“Where were you anyway? Sitting under the ocean or something?” Once the water was warm enough, Tony helped Loki into the tub and he sat by his husband. He hoped the water was warm enough to help regulate his temperature; last time it just froze over. 

"Nelheim." Loki answered. "It rained near constantly." He said. Slipping into the water, it started to turn cold before it started to freeze.

"Shall I heat the water to a higher level?" Jarvis asked.

Jarvis kept it at a temp that Tony and the children could stand but now seemed like a desperate call as he started to heat the tub.

“Yeah, and keep an eye on his internal body temperature. You know where it’s supposed to be, right? Where is it at right now?”


	109. Chapter 109

“Just a few degrees below normal, but it will take a while to warm. I’ll raise the temperature and keep it at a constant sir.” 

Tony nodded and looked at Loki. “Nelheim huh? Why go there?” He could already guess why Loki had left as abruptly as he had, but he wanted to be sure. Loki’s cell wasn’t too far from where the god had been standing guard. It was the last one behind a pair of heavily vaulted doors. If it could hold the Hulk and Thor, it could certainly hold Loki, and it did. For nearly a year. Tony blinked out of those thoughts and held his husband’s hand; it was like ice. 

Loki shrugged. "First place that came to mind when I let my magic take me there." He answered.

He was tired and wanted to go to sleep with his arms around Tony. 

"How are the children?" His mind never left from them. He only thought about them and Tony. Seeing them again. Making sure that they were a dream.

“They’re fine, but they missed you a lot. Especially Fenrir. He spent all this time in his room just curled up in one of your blankets.” Tony held his husband’s hand, and ran his thumb across the back of it slowly. Loki looked exhausted. Once he was out of the tub and dressed, Tony took his husband to their bed and they both plopped over onto it. 

“Remus was starting to get fussy too. I guess he could sense something was wrong, but I’m surprised he didn’t throw a big tantrum.”

Loki smiled as he was settled into bed. 

"I want to see him. Let me see Remus." 

By now Fenrir knew Loki was back and Toki would find out when he woke up in the morning.

"I just want to hold him for a bit please." Loki looked up at Tony begging.

He felt pained when he saw the look in Loki’s eyes. He quickly stood and went over to Remus’s room. He picked the baby boy up carefully and took him over to Loki. He placed the boy into Loki’s arms and sat on the bed next to them. 

“Don’t go away like that anymore, alright? I don’t think I can handle it if you do.” 

Loki smiled as he saw Remus fast asleep as Tony held him. Settling the infant against his chest, Loki smiled, kissing the mop of curls on his head.

"I'll try not to." Loki whispered.

"I just needed to be sure it was real. Being down there was nothing but a bad reminder." Loki told him. 

“Then don’t go down there anymore either. And if Fury or anyone else ever tries to make you, I’ll deal with them myself.” Tony kissed his husband’s forehead and stayed close to him. He’d felt afraid that maybe Loki had gotten tired of life on earth. What if the god had decided he liked power better than the mundane life of a parent? It wasn’t until Loki came back that that fear was laid to rest. 

Remus started to stir against him. 

"Shh, shh, shh." Loki cooed at the infant rubbing his head as he watched his son sleep. “I can't wait for the fourth." He smiled. Loki loved being a parent. He loved all his children and would not trade then for the world. He had that chance to raise his sons and teach then right. 

Tony smiled and spent the rest of the night holding Loki and Remus close to him. He’d stir often during the night to make sure Loki was still there, and that he hadn’t dreamt him up. 

Toki sat in bed sniffling that morning. He’d had a nightmare that his parents vanished, and needless to say, it had frightened him quite a bit. He got out of bed and went over to his parents’ room. He let himself in and squealed when he saw Loki was back. He ran over, tears in his eyes, and jumped up onto the bed to hug his father. 

“Papa!”

Loki jumped a bit when he heard the sound; as much as he wanted to hold the other he stopped him the small weight on his chest being a reminder that Remus was still against him and starting to stir from the noise and movement. 

Adjusting Remus Loki pulled Toki into a one armed hug before carefully sinking back against the pillows. 

Loki jumped a bit when he heard the sound. As much as he wanted to hold the others, he stopped Toki, the small weight on his chest being a reminder that Remus was still against him and starting to stir from the noise and movement. 

Tony smiled as he watched Toki snuggle close to Loki. The boy hugged his father's arm and looked at him teary eyed. He'd seen Remus, but he'd missed Loki too much to bother with keeping his voice down.

"Papa, where did you go?"

"He needed a little break kiddo. Just let him rest."

Fenrir must have woken up from all the commotion, because he eventually went into the room as well. He was much quieter than Toki, but he went over and hugged Loki tight as well. Now the god was trapped: Remus on his chest, and both Toki and Fenrir at either side. And then there was Tony right there as well. 

"Please don't go away again." Toki begged. It bothered the boy how Loki could just leave them like that.

Loki held all his children close to him aware of them even as he slept. Loki didn't need to say anything to Fenrir because he already knew. They'd been separated more times than he cared to count or remember.

Tony fell asleep there with his family, holding Loki's hand the entire night. It seemed that Remus was had been affected as well; this was the first night he slept all the way through.   
When morning came, everyone was still gathered around Loki in bed. Remus lay awake on his father's chest, blowing bubbles and giggling when they popped. Soon however, he grew bored and leaned over towards Tony to pull the man's hair. He hadn't pulled it back last night, so it was loose across the pillow. 

Toki started waking up when he felt Remus crawling on him. This in turn woke up Fenrir. Remus smiled as he finally grabbed Tony's hair and gave it a good tug.

Loki woke up when he heard the scream of his husband. The god reached for his youngest to help free his husband before laying the boy back on his chest. 

Tony grumbled and rubbed his abused scalp tenderly. He whimpered then frowned at his youngest son, which only seemed to amuse him. Remus clapped his hands and giggled before hugging Loki around the neck. 

"Papa, did it hurt?" 

"No, it felt amazing." Tony replied to Toki's question sarcastically and sighed out. He looked at Loki and smiled, glad to see his husband there in the bed with them. 

Loki chuckled as he held his baby. Looking over at Fenrir he sighed. "I know." He replied. 

Remus sucked on his chin.

"Silly baby." Loki smiled.

"Papa I'm hungry." Toki told them looking between his parents. Loki nodded as he started to get up. 

"To the kitchen then. Come on."

Tony pouted and went with the others into the kitchen. He got some eggs out then got out a fresh pack of bacon. 

"Papa, I want pancakes!" Toki grinned wide at Tony and Loki. They hadn't had pancakes in quite a while. 

"Did you ask your brother if he wants pancakes?" 

"I want pancakes too!" Fenrir chimed in and both boys grinned expectantly. Tony sighed and shrugged. Seemed he'd lost this little battle. 

Loki smiled as he got Remus settled in his chair to start feeding him as well. 

Remus clapped happily in his seat with Loki before him. Fenrir watched at the table eating one of the golden apples in the fridge. 

"Papa we need more." He pointed out. 

"Guess we'll have to go get more, huh?" Tony glanced at the bowl with only three apples left then went back to cooking. He made a mountain of pancakes, most with chocolate chips then took the plate over to the table. 

"All right, pancakes are ready."

"Yay!" Toki clapped his hands then went and got the milk out. 

Loki smiled. Fenrir tossed Loki an apple for the god to eat. Loki mused as he fed both himself and Remus. 

"We should take a break. Have a vacation for a bit." Loki smiled. 

Right now they could all use a bit of time away from the towel. Fenrir and Toki both looked over to Tony hoping the inventor would say yes.

"I don't see why we can't go somewhere nice. Where were you thinking?" Tony grabbed one of the last apples and sat down with his family. He took a large bite of the fruit and looked first at Fenrir and Toki then at Loki. The boys looked absolutely thrilled with the news. Fenrir because he'd never been anywhere on earth but there in New York and Toki because he'd been in a sewer his entire life. They couldn't even begin to imagine what the rest of the world must look like. 

"Where would we go?" Loki asked. That would mean a lot of work and prep for the trip unless Jarvis set that up for them. Loki didn't want to go anywhere to big with Remus.  
"How about we really get away? Let’s go back to China." Loki smiled at Tony. That had been a great deal of fun. The house was more than big enough and there was plenty of room for them. 

He'd almost forgotten about his getaway in China. Maybe it was time to go back? Tony nodded and looked at the boys. 

"What do you two think? You wanna see China?" 

Toki and Fenrir nodded excitedly then quickly wolfed down their breakfast. They wanted to go that moment, and see everything the rest of the world had to off. Tony laughed at their giddiness and took another bite from his apple.

"Hold on, we're not leaving right this second." 

"Certainly not." Loki smiled at their eagerness as well. "We will go in due course." Loki smiled.

Loki looked back at Remus and remembered the baby maker sign on the door of what was Tony and Loki's bedroom. Remus had already been made.

Though they could try making their next child in it. "Papa what are you smiling about?" Fenrir asked. 

Tony looked at Fenrir then at Loki. He recognized that little gleam in his husband's eye, though he wasn't sure exactly what Loki was thinking about. Tony grinned and shook his head.

"He's just happy we're going on vacation."

Toki grinned and clapped his hands. He couldn't wait to finally leave the tower. It was only the second place he'd seen in his entire life other than the complex where his mother had kept him locked up. 

"How will we get there?" 

"On a plane, of course."

"Sir, Director Fury is calling."

"And just like that, the moment is over." Tony growled and answered his phone. 

"Yeah?"

"Stark I need you down here for a minute. We need you to look over our machines."

"Let me ask you something Fury, when are you going to hire competent people?" Tony hung up, but knew he had to go down to SHIELD. 

"Alright, you all keep planning and I'll be back." 

"That man is the bane of my existence." Loki called after him with a roll of his eyes. Looking back at Remus, Loki smiled at him. 

"You, my little one, are in dire need of a bath." Loki smiled.

"Papa what would we do in China?" Toki asked following after Loki as they went to the bathroom to bathe Remus.

"There's a lot we can do. Many things to see and do. Everyone will have their own rooms." Loki added. 

They couldn't leave until the rooms were finished for the boys anyway. "Don't worry you two I promise it'll be fun."

Toki and Fenrir looked at each other then shrugged and smiled anyway. At least they weren't going to be cooped up in the tower anymore. 

"I read that they have dragons in China. Papa, do they really have dragons?" Toki was getting excited now. He imagined the massive chimera creatures flying around through the sky and he couldn't to see one. 

"I want to see dragons!" Toki jumped up and down excitedly then got quiet as the lights in the tower flickered. 

"Papa?" 

"Mr. Stark, there seems to be someone trying to get into the tower. I'm afraid they've isolated me as well." JARVIS spoke up as the lights went out completely and everything got quiet save for his voice. 

Tony grumbled as he headed down to SHIELD. Was there really no one at SHIELD that could fix a simple machine? The inventor finally pulled up and went into the building. 

"All right, what is it?" 

"Just some maintenance. Since we haven't had anything else to deal with, I thought you might like to help with this."

"Goody." Tony followed Fury to the other room and sat down to get to work. He could fix these things in his sleep. 

Loki growled as he pulled Remus out of the bath and ran into the bedroom quickly, putting a diaper on him and wrapping him in a blanket. 

"I'm sending you to Asgard alright? I have enough magic to get you to the roof. Once you're there, call for Heimdall so he can open the Bifrost. I'll come get you when I can." Loki kissed each of them before sending them off. The god waved his hand again so he stood sword in hand and dressed in his armor.

Remus nodded as he listened to what Loki had told him. Loki hoped Jarvis was able to get a message out to Tony in time. 

"No, I don't want to leave you anymore!" Toki fought and struggled and got out of Loki's reach. He was afraid, but it wasn't of whoever was trying to get into the tower. It was of never seeing Loki again. His hands shook and before the god could get ahold of him again, Toki ran into Tony's lab and turned on the emergency power in there.

"Young Toki, I highly suggest you do as your father tells you. This is not a good situation."

"JARVIS connect to out of tower main frame!" Toki crawled behind some of the shelves in the lab and around a loose panel in the wall. He'd been playing with the wires behind it since the first time he went into Tony's lab. He pulled some out and plugged them in different places then looked over his shoulder to see how close Loki was. 

"Young Toki I am not authorized to follow commands from y..."

"Over ride voice command: code 072alpha-GAP."

"Voice commands now accepted. Connecting to out of tower main frame. Security scans show five figures moving into the tower."

Loki went down after Toki to get him out. He'd never be able to live with himself if anything happened to any of his children. Loki would have to send him straight to Asgard himself.

Fenrir was already on the roof with Remus in his arms, who was looking around in awe at the sudden change of scenery. 

Loki saw the broken panel and pulled Toki out, glaring down at him. 

"You'll do as I say so I can keep you safe." Loki told him using his magic to send the boy off once more.

Toki wriggled and tried to get away, though he was careful not to hurt his father. 

"No, I can do this! JARVIS, initiate manual suit control!"

"Toki you don't have authorization to..."

"Over ride manual code system!" Toki yelped as he heard a loud boom from upstairs. He paused and looked up then wriggled further away from Loki and crawled into the wall. He got between the wires and glanced at his father. 

"I want to keep you safe!" He looked at Loki for a moment then messed with more wires.

"Over ride manual code system: epsilon-gamma-6721." 

"Over ride code accepted. Now initiating manual suit control." 

The Iron Man suit came to life and Toki moved it around experimentally. It destroyed a few things, but Toki could deal with that later. Toki monitored the suits movements then made it go upstairs to where one of the intruders was. It seemed the sight of the Iron Man suit was enough to scare that one off. 

Loki didn't want this to happen. It was his job to protect Toki, not the other way around. Loki grabbed him again. "Toki stop this." Loki told him. The boy was still in danger if he stayed. He was not like Fenrir or Loki. He didn't have the effects of the apple yet.

An agent came rushing in to where Tony and Fury were standing while Tony did his repairs. 

"There's an attack on Stark tower."

"What?! By who?!" Tony didn't even wait for answers. He grabbed his jacket and started running out of the building. The SHIELD agent followed him out, trying to keep up with the worried man. 

"Just a few people, five men. We don't know much so far."

"Is anyone hurt?" Tony got out to his car and paused only long enough to look at the agent.

"Not as far as we know." 

Tony took off, speeding past everyone until he could see the tower up ahead.

Toki paused and looked at his father, tears in his eyes. "I want to protect you too." He hung his head quietly and the suit stopped moving. 

"I'm powering the suit down now Sir. I suggest you and Toki move to a safer location; there are four men headed in this direction." JARVIS spoke up again, and the Iron Man suit shut down. 

"JARVIS are you there?" Tony was still in his car. It seemed like this was taking forever. The AI didn't respond right away.

"Yes Sir, but my connection outside the tower was cut. I'm accessing the main line now."

"It wasn't going to work. Toki you have to leave. You have to leave now. One day it will but that day is not today." He told him. 

The four men burst into the lab and Loki stood between them and Toki. He didn't have the time to send him away. Loki narrowed his eyes at all of them. Who did they think they were?

"You two get the Asgardian. Trev, get the kid."

Three of the men stepped forward, two of them advancing towards Loki while their comrades stood in wait. They held weapons similar to those the Chitauri had used, though these had ancient runes carved into their metal bodies. They aimed their guns but were blasted away before they could do anything. 

"Stay away from my Papa!" Toki grabbed the controls for the suit again and blasted at the man, angry tears running down his cheeks. His control was sloppy, but it seemed to do the trick. His shots scared away three of the men and knocked the fourth unconscious. His allies took off, and left the last man behind. 

Tony arrived shortly afterwards, his heart pounding. He found three men trapped in his elevator; trying to escape no doubt without realizing JARVIS's security features were enabled again. The inventor rushed down into his lab and gazed through the debris, looking for his husband and sons. 

"Loki?! Toki, where are you?!"

Loki bound the third with magic and put him to the side before pulling Toki into his arms and hugging him.

"Shh, it's alright. We're fine." Loki smiled fondly at his son. Picking him up and holding him, Toki clung to Loki to dear life. 

"Mr. Stark and young Toki are in your lab sir." Jarvis told him.

Toki whimpered and coughed from all the crying, his small hands hanging tight onto Loki. He shook and tears streamed down his cheeks, though he was more shocked at what had happened than afraid. He looked at the mess, made mostly by his use of the suit, then looked up at Loki.


	110. Chapter 110

"A-Are they gone?" His voice shook as he spoke. 

Tony rushed down and stepped over debris before finding Loki and Toki on the other side of the lab. 

"Are you two okay?!" He ran over to them and held both tight in his arms, but they seemed fine. "What happened?"

Loki rubbed his back until he heard Anthony calling to them. He gave his husband a hopeful smiled when he reached them. "We'll be alright Anthony." Loki answered, glad that Tony had come back. Loki passed Toki off to his husband as he saw the bound man start to come around. Leaning down, Loki glared at him his whole demeanor changing. "I'm going to be your worst fucking nightmare."

Tony felt a chill go through him, though he hadn't heard what the god said. He could only assume it was bad however, because the bound man went pale and began to struggle. 

Well, whatever would happen to him now would be up to Loki. Tony hugged Toki tight and looked around. 

"Are Remus and Fenrir safe?" 

"They are safe." Loki said, grabbing the man by his collar and dragging him away.

"Papa sent them to Asgard when he had the chance. I didn't want to go because I wanted to protect him." Toki said. 

Loki hauled the man across the room where he taught Fenrir how to use his magic without causing much damage. The man looked back at Loki, blood dripping down the side of his face as he watched the god advance on him again. 

"This is hardly a fair fight." Loki told him, releasing the man but not letting him out of the room. He grabbed him once more and threw him to the floor. "Who are you? Who sent you?"

The man shook like mad, but he glanced back over Loki's shoulder at Toki then back at the god. 

"I'm not telling you anything."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you." Tony looked at the man then shook his head, though honestly he wanted Loki to pull out the worst on that man. He deserved Hell if not worse. 

Tony took Toki upstairs and checked the boy over. He seemed fine, but what did he mean that he protected Loki? 

"So you saved the day huh? How'd you do it?" 

"I controlled your suit." Toki smiled sheepishly at his father, hoping to make him proud. The only rule was that he couldn't make his own suit, not that he couldn't control it. 

Loki laughed as he slowly started to play with the man's mind. Making him see things and playing on his fears before bringing him back. 

"Tell me who sent you before I take you to the depths of Hell myself." Loki asked. 

The man was sweating, crying, sniveling and begging to me let go. For the torture to end.

"It ends when I get my answers. Why are you here? Who sent you?"

He shook feverishly, but he would do whatever it took to get away from Loki. 

"W-We work f-for Hydra. They...they want the boy, the maggot boy." He looked away from Loki then broke down crying. "They want him!"

Tony's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 

"You did what?" 

"I..." Toki suddenly felt his was in trouble. He looked at Tony then down nervously. "I controlled your suit."

"Oh my God." Tony wasn't sure if he should react in anger or euphoria. The fact that his son had been smart enough to, not only control his suit, but bypass JARVIS was something to be proud of. But the fact that he had done it was also terrifying. What if he'd gotten hurt? 

"I'm sorry Dad."

"No, no, it's fine. I think."

Loki drew his arm back and punched the man in the face. "He is not a maggot, he is a perfectly normal child." Loki growled sending more fearsome images into the man's head. 

Loki growled at the man, who whimpered and cowered away from him. The other three had still gotten away. 

Tony heard something downstairs, but was too scared to go down and check. The inventor hugged Toki and rubbed his back until the boy relaxed.

"I'm glad that you were able to control the suit, but you need to learn more about it before you start doing things like that. You could have hurt yourself, or Loki."

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's fine. I mean it's not fine but it's fine." Tony shook his head and hugged Toki tight. 

"Sir, the other three men are still stuck in the elevator. I've called SHIELD and they are on their way to retrieve the intruders, though I suggest you get the fourth one before Mr. Loki kills him.”

Tony groaned and went downstairs, though he proceeded with caution. The windows of the lab were frosted over, and Tony knew from experience that it wasn't a good thing. 

Loki stopped his abuse when he heard that the others were trapped in the elevator and went to get them. 

"Sir, he's gone after them and is using magic to do so. I can't stop him." Jarvis told his creator.

The three men coward in fear at the god before them. Loki made sure to show none of them mercy for the short time he had with them. The frost that stayed in his wake told you where he had been and possibly where he was going. 

On the ground level, Fury and the few agents he'd brought with him could see the frost on the elevator door. 

"Get them out quickly. Last thing we need are ice cubes."

"Loki, we can't question them if they're insane." Tony went over to his husband and grabbed him by the shoulder, though it was harder than he'd thought would be. The air around Loki burned Tony's skin and airway, and it only got worse the closer he got to Loki. The inventor shook all over from the cold, his lips blue as he looked at his husband.

"Come on, you can have your fun with them later. Right now we need have other things to worry about." 

"Sir, the current temperature is far too low for you to be in while so exposed. Leave the room before your blood freezes in your veins." JARVIS scanned Tony's vitals before speaking up. His core body temperature went down two degrees, but Tony stood there still with Loki. 

"Come on, Toki needs us and you being terrifying like this isn't helping."

Fury and the others managed to break through the frost covered doors of the lab to get to one man before going for the other three. 

"I want them all checked before questioning."

Everything went back to normal very quickly as Loki heard the call of his husband. 

The men dropped to the floor in pure fear as Loki walked over to Toki and Tony to set everything right once more. Walking away, he cast one more look at the Hydra agents. Loki knew it was far from over and he'd be damned if he let them get Toki or any of their children.

"Toki, I need you to do me a very big favor." Loki said getting down to the child's eye level.

Toki nodded at him. "But I want to protect you." 

"I know you do but those men were after you not me. I have to protect you. You have to go to Asgard until this is over." Loki told him. 

Toki looked at Loki then up at Tony. "I have to go away?"

"Just for a little while, okay? And you won't be alone: your uncle Thor is there, and your grandma Frigga and grandpa Odin are there. And Fenrir and Remus will be there too." 

Tony smiled, tried to comfort the boy. It seemed to help a bit, though it was clear Toki was still upset. 

"But I don't want to go away again." 

"It's just for a little while. Once we take care of the problem here then you can come back home and everything will be all right again, okay?"

Toki whimpered and shook his head then hugged Loki tight. He didn't want to be separated from his parents, but deep down he knew they were right. 

"We're taking these guys into custody. I assume you two will want to be there for interrogation?" Fury walked over to Tony and Loki then looked at Toki. He sighed and knelt down.

"Sorry kid, but right now you're not safe here. And if they keep coming after you that means your daddies won't be safe either." 

"I'm running the interrogation. Have them ready for my return in one hour." Loki ordered in a no non-sense tone.

Toki nodded as he let Loki and Tony take him up to the roof.

"We'll be back we promise. Have we ever not come back for you?" Loki asked.

Toki shook his head. "No." He said. 

"Be good, alright? Don't blow anything up while you're there." Tony smiled at his son then kissed his forehead before he stepped through the portal. Toki appeared in Asgard and looked at Heimdall sullenly. 

"Do not be saddened little one."

Thor rode over a moment later and smiled at his nephew. 

"Come, your brothers are waiting for you." 

"Can I handle the horse?" Toki hiccupped and went over to Thor. 

Tony sighed as he watched Toki leave then he looked at his husband. 

"We'll figure this out. So you go get those sons of bitches and I'll meet you at SHIELD in a little bit." Tony waited a moment then hugged Loki tight. 

"Be aware that I plan on causing a great deal of damage." Loki warned. He left rather homicidal and there was no sure fire way to tell that the Hydra goons that had attacked the tower to begin with would survive.

Entering the interrogation room, the man backed into the corner and curled up quickly while still begging for help.

Loki pulled him up looking the man in the eyes. "What do you want with my son?"

"Spare me please, please! I didn't have anything to do with this! I was just supposed to get the boy!" The man shook and began sobbing again, his eyes wide as he looked at Loki. It was like looking into the eyes of fear itself and seeing every worst way you could die. 

Steve stood outside the room, though he was greatly tempted to step in. At the same time however, he felt that entering the room would only result in worse suffering than he dared tempt. So he stayed put, making sure that things stayed at mental damage. 

"How is he so far?" Tony walked over to the room, having arrived not too long after Loki. He looked at Steve then into the room and cringed. He felt almost bad for the Hydra agent in there. Almost. 

"Loki got right to the point. And this guy doesn't look like he'll last long at all." 

Loki had no sympathy or mercy. What he was showing was restraint. "I said I want to know why. Start giving me answers or I will show you a place worse than hell." Loki threatened. "Why do they want my son?" Loki asked again. 

Natasha came in a few minutes later to join Steve and Tony. A chill went up her spine watching. "Any answers yet?"

Steve shook his head. "But the guy looks close to peeing on himself if he hasn't already."

"Fury said make sure he doesn't physically harm him. I really could care less. I'd let Loki tear him apart." She answered.

"We need him alive." Steve looked at Natasha then back into the room. He only hoped Loki had remembered that they couldn't kill this man. 

The man whimpered and cried took a deep, shaky breath. 

"They wanted his genes. We tried getting to his mother but our in-tell said she'd killed herself. Hydra wanted to get their hands on the research and the kid was the only living experiment we could find."

Tony tensed and his eyes narrowed. That must have been why Hydra had staged so many small attacks lately; they were trying to gage SHIELD defenses to try and get the files directly. And when that didn't work, they had to resort to plan B: Toki. 

"I hope they have fun trying to find him now. Did you send the boys to Asgard?" Natasha looked from the room to Tony and the inventor nodded. 

"Unless Hydra can also teleport, they won't be getting Toki anytime soon. At least not while he's in Asgard." Tony felt his heart sink. Even in the years after Loki's fall, Hydra searched tirelessly for the Tessaract. They'd never leave Toki alone. 

Loki gave him a cold smile as he dropped him. "You'll never find him." Loki said leaving the room leaving the man with parting gift.

Coming out of the cell Loki's gaze didn't soften or falter. "Where is the next one Captain?" 

Steve pointed him to the next cell letting Loki do what he needed. The Hydra agent was a little braver then the last. Loki broke him down slowly. "Why does Hydra want my son?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing freak." The man squirmed. 

Loki forced him to look him in the eye. "Why do you want me son's DNA?

He felt uneasy looking into Loki's eyes, but beyond that, he felt frozen. Literally frozen. It was as if the very air he breathed was too cold for his lungs to handle. He began shivering and tried to look away from Loki as fear began to build in his gut. 

"You won't make me talk."

Steve watched then got a call from Fury. He left Natasha and Tony to watch in his place, and they did so in silence for a good while. 

"Tony, you know they won't get their hands on him."

"I know they won't, and I know we'll get all the information out of these guys but that's not enough." Tony started feeling frustrated. He looked at the assassin then at Loki again. 

"They'll never quit. They'll never leave Toki alone and they'll never stop trying to get their hands on him. If he leaves Asgard he'll be in danger constantly." 

Natasha nodded then stopped and looked at Tony, her eyes slightly wide. 

"Wait, don't tell me you're thinking of leaving him there?" The assassin looked at Tony then gaped when she saw him nod. 

"Don't give me that look Natasha. I don't know what else to do. How can I keep him safe when the world is after him?"

"Like they're after you? Tony, we're all in constant danger, but we can't just leave Earth and hide."

"He isn't an Avenger! He isn't empowered with superhuman abilities like Steve or Thor, he's just a boy! And I don't care if I have to send him with Hela to keep him safe!"

"You don't have powers either Tony. And neither do me or Clint. But that doesn't stop us from fighting the scary things we can't stop in the world."

Loki leaned in closer. "I will break you." Loki said stepping back from him Loki turned the room into ice. He could stand it but the other could not. The temperature dropped quickly.

The man started singing like a canary. When he was done Loki got an idea and dragged the man out of the cell with him but kept a firm hold on him.

Taking him up to Fury and throwing the man to the director’s feet before putting his foot in the man's back.

"Tell him what you told me."

The man shook from the cold but mostly from the fear. He glanced back at Loki then looked at Fury, his eyes begging for mercy. 

"Hydra wants the boy. It's got nothing to do with any of you." 

"Why do they want the kid?"

"His genes. He's the only successful trans-species splicing we've ever found. Hydra wants to extract those genes to put in their own soldiers."

Fury frowned down at the man then looked at Loki. 

"You should consider working here full-time." 

Tony stood outside another cell where the last man was being held. They wanted Toki's genes. They wanted to take his son, an innocent child, and rip him to pieces to get to his genetic code. Though he no longer showed the effects, Toki's DNA was still mutated from the splicing. 

"No one messes with my children." Loki said quickly grabbing the man and pulling him up. 

"I'm going to be very generous right now, which is not something I do. Go back and tell them if they want him they'll have to get through me first." 

"Loki is that really wise?" Steve asked.

Loki looked over at him and the god smiled. "No one ever got anything without working for it in some way." Loki said. He dropped the hydra agent that quickly started to crawl away. 

Tony watched the man crawl away then looked at Loki. The god looked so cold and vicious, yet regal and graceful at once. It was like watching him back during his attack on earth.

Tony felt a chill go down his spine and he quickly looked away from his husband. 

Steve sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. This wasn't going to be easy to explain to Fury. The soldier looked at Loki and finally spoke up. 

"Remember that they're human beings Loki."

"So is Toki, but they don't seem to mind pulling him apart for his genes?" Natasha interjected, her sharp eyes going from the agent to Steve.

"That doesn't mean we can do the same to them. Toki's safe now. There's no reason to harm these men."

"What's to stop them from coming back for him?" Loki asked. "This is not all they can do Captain and you know what for a fact. I will not give them another chance. I showed them a great mercy by letting them live do you think they would do the same?" Loki asked.

Steve looked at a loss for words. He knew they wouldn't be kind to Toki. They wouldn't think twice.

The captain struggled with those thoughts in his mind. He knew Hydra all too well. He eventually gave a heavy sigh of defeat and looked at Loki. 

"I don't want any part in it then." With that, he turned and went to fill Fury in on the interrogation. Natasha watched the man leave then crossed her arms. 

"I get where he's coming from, but we're not dealing with people that will back off just because Toki is a kid."

Tony nodded in agreement then ran his fingers through his hair. There was nothing he could really do to keep Toki safe. And he hated that feeling. And judging by the look in Loki's eyes, he was thinking the same. 

"What are we going to do?"

"Well that depends, do we go to them or do we let them come to us?" Loki asked. 

He could play their game. The captain may not have wanted any part in it but this was child's life they were toying with, a child who had already suffered enough.

Loki grabbed the Hydra agent and dragged him back down to the cells putting him in front of Toki's birth mother who until she saw Loki was calm. 

The agent tried to pull away but was no strength for the god. 

"She's the one that spliced his genes in the first place. I took her mind and all she knows is fear. I will do the same to you if you touch my son do you understand?"

The agent shook as he watched the woman, who, upon seeing Loki, began screaming and crying. She banged her head on the wall, though it didn't do much. She was too well restrained. But chunks of her hair were missing and her skin was deathly pale. The Hydra agent felt his stomach sink and he looked at Loki. 

"I-I can tell you where they are! I'll tell you everything!"

Tony watched Loki drag the man away and sighed.


	111. Chapter 111

"I'll get you some coffee. Come on." Natasha took Tony down to the lobby area and they both served themselves some coffee.

"I know you feel helpless, but you have to be strong now Tony."

"It's harder than it looks Nat. Loki and I can't be with Toki all the time, and what happens when we're away?"

"What if he had his own suit?"

"No." Tony didn't even let her finish the question, though honestly, that didn't sound like a bad idea anymore. Clearly the boy knew how to control a suit and he wasn't stupid. 

"Tony, how else can you keep him safe? Lock him up in Asgard?"

Loki smiled, pulling the man away. Looking at one of the guards, he told him to get everyone in for a briefing. Everyone filed into the room before Loki dragged the man in. 

"Now, it would do well for you to tell the entire truth. I will know if you are lying." Loki said calmly before letting him go and joining the others. 

"Really you should work here full time." Fury pressed.

"Then you'd be out of the job." The god chimed.

Fury looked at Loki then at the man. "Well?"

The Hydra agent shook still, watching Loki with fear and dread in his eyes before he spoke. 

"They're in a lab in Europe; it's in a secluded town in Corsica. They have some scientists there trying to splice our agents."

"Why?"

"They're trying to make their own super soldier. Since they couldn't get a hold of Captain America's DNA, they went for the boy."

Tony and Natasha had been called to the briefing, and they listened to the man quietly. Tony clenched his fists as he listened to the man. 

"What are they planning on doing to him?"

"They need to get a clean match of his code."

Nobody really needed that to be explained. They could tell what it meant. Hydra wanted to cut Toki into little pieces to analyze his DNA. 

Loki clenched his fist and his jaw as he listened. 

Steve stood on one of the upper levels, listening to what the man told them.

"I'll tell you where it is." He told them. Damn everyone else, he was going to save his own skin.

Loki dropped down to look the man in eye. "If you lie to us, your mind is mine." Loki threatened. 

Steve walked over to them. "I'm in." He said. 

Several dozen SHIELD agents were put together for this operation, the Avengers included. Tony had made a quick pit-stop at the tower to get his suit, but he was back and ready in no time. 

"Loki." Tony walked over to his husband, his face sullen. "I think we need to consider other options." He sighed as he spoke. Toki was too young to have to deal with something like this for the rest of his life. "Even if we take down this sector of Hydra, they'll only be back. What if this isn't enough?"

Steve got ready along with the others then he glanced over to where Loki and Tony were. He couldn't begin to imagine what they were going through, knowing that their child was a target now. 

"I'm not going. I'll be the target." Loki explained. 

"You're doing what?" Natasha asked.

"They don't know that way. I'm going to turn myself into Toki and wait for them to come again. Two of you will stay with me while the rest of you take him." Loki pointed to the man.

Picking the agent up from his chair, Loki forced him to look him in the eye. "If you mess this up you'll be the first to go."

"Yes Sir." The man nodded.

"I'm not letting you go in there." Tony looked at Loki sternly. It was bad enough they were going to be put in danger; he didn't need Loki's situation to be worse. 

"Loki, I think you should listen to Tony on this one. We don't know what they'll do to you." 

"Toki's already in enough danger, the last thing I want is for you to be put at risk too." Tony felt his very soul begin to quiver. He didn't want to lose anyone, especially not Loki or his kids. But he could see in the god's eyes that he wasn't changing mind anytime soon. 

"Anthony, once I'm inside they will be no match for me." Loki pointed out.

"We can’t go in blind. Loki we really need to sit down and think about this." Steve told him.

"I will play the part until they least expect it. They will not know the difference between Toki and me." 

"What do you plan on doing? How do you plan on getting us in as well?" Natasha asked.

"By using my magic to shift you into their agents as well. You'll take on the forms of the ones we've captured and you'll be the ones to take me back in." Loki explained.

He really didn't like the way this was playing out. If anything went wrong...No, he willed himself not to think about that. Loki was way stronger than Tony liked to give him credit for, and this was proof of it. His plan would work. The inventor sighed and nodded his head. 

"Fine, we'll give it a try." 

Everyone looked at Tony shocked, but didn't say a word. There wasn't much else they could do at this point anyway. 

Everyone was quickly prepped for the operation, given hints and key words by the agents they'd taken. Said agents were unusually cooperative, considering each time they tried to back down, they were threatened with Loki.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and his whole attitude softened as he smiled at Tony. "We'll be fine." Loki assured. "When this is over and we have the children back, we'll go about things as we planned."

Everyone got set and ready to go. Loki wouldn't change their appearance until just before. Looking at the one agent that had spilled the beans, he made the man look him in the eye. 

"If you make this go wrong you're mine."

The agent nodded his head, his eyes full of terror as he looked at Loki. Tony sighed and relaxed slightly, but still couldn't get over this whole idea. 

Everyone was soon on planes headed straight for Europe. The trip wasn't all that long, but it seemed to take forever. Tony fidgeted in his seat and couldn't seem to keep still no matter what he tried. 

"Tony, you look nervous." Bruce went over to his friend sat across from the man, a little smile on his face.

"Does it show?" 

"Relax; everything's going to turn out fine." 

When they reached the final stretch, Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath concentrating as he changed his form. 

Besides seeing Loki turn blue, the others had never see him change physically in appearance to look like someone else. 

"You really should consider working for us full time." Fury said.

Loki stood, rolling his muscles and twisting until he settled in the smaller form. Loki turned to the captain and Banner as well, changing their forms.

"Ready."

Everyone stared at Loki in complete shock, but all Tony could do was chuckle at their reactions. 

"You guys should see him when he turns into a woman. Now that's a trip." Tony got ready and soon he too was cloaked with magic along with the others. Everyone got into position quickly and quietly when the airplane landed. 

"Remember: move in and get information. We've got agents ready to take down anything we run into." 

Tony nodded and walked down the hall of one area, somewhat nervous when a passing Hydra agent took no notice of him. The other agent simply nodded and kept walking. 

Hopefully this didn't spontaneously stop working. 

Loki put up a fight like he knew Toki would as they were lead down into the labs. 

One of the scientists took Loki to have him placed down on a bed to start the examination. Loki had to wait for the right minute to change.

Bruce gave Tony a nod as they stood by. "Little brat didn't make it easy on us either." Bruce said adding to the rouse.

The man started taking down measurement and notes of height and weight before he started getting closer. He took blood samples and hair as well. 

"You are something special." The doctor said with a twisted smile. Picking up a scalpel and lifting it to take a skin sample. 

"My husband tells me that all the time." Loki said with a smile of his own as the eyes that belonged to Toki turned red then green as Loki took on the form of a wolf the size of Fenrir.

All the men in the room yelped at what they saw before the guards pulled out their weapons. It didn't do much however. Tony and Bruce knocked out the guards around them and shot at the others, knocking the weapons out of their hands. The scientists all held up their hands; they were surrounded on all sides. 

"What is this? Where's the boy?!" The lead scientist looked around when his eyes fell on the traitor amongst them. 

"You rat!" 

The man shook visibly, his skin pale as he looked at Loki then back at the scientist. 

Tony and Bruce guided the guards into a smaller room and held them there then stood by the door in case anyone else decided to wander in. So far so good.

Loki put himself between the Hydra agent and the scientist. 

"You will never have my son." Loki growled out as the rest of the Avengers came in. Loki pinned the man down under a massive paw snapping his jaws in the man's face. 

"Take everyone into custody and in for questioning." Fury ordered. 

"I want all the documents and footage rounded up and packed and taken back to headquarters." 

Tony nodded and went straight for the computers, Bruce right behind him. 

"This went a lot better than I thought." Bruce chuckled nervously as he began hacking one of the computers and downloading the data stored in it. Tony nodded then sighed. 

"I thought we'd be here forever." 

"Yeah. Scared me when I saw Loki lying there. He looked exactly like Toki."

"Yeah, scared me too." Tony downloaded files and shook his head. It was terrifying to see Loki there, and even worse seeing him disguised as their son. At least now it was over. 

"This is going to take a while to download. We should get to the other machines." 

"You're right." Bruce stood and followed Tony into another room. Then someone shot at them. And not only shot, but actually hit him and Tony. Bruce ducked and pulled Tony down with him, but Hulk was having none of this. Bruce turned and went after their aggressors. Tony panicked for a moment then checked himself for wounds. Thankfully, the Hydra armor was thick enough to stop the bullets, though it still hurt. 

Loki heard the shots fired and went after when he heard them from. He sniffed his husband out and nosing him to see if he caught the scent of blood. Thank fully he found none.

Steve rushed in, shield in hand to block out the bullets. Steve had to calm Hulk down enough before he did more harm than good. 

Bruce was soon enough back to his normal self and he apologized several times over for having lost it. 

"I heard the shots and..."

"Hey, it's all right. You're safe, Tony's safe, and no one else seems to be hurt. Fury's getting all the Hydra agents put in custody." 

Bruce nodded and took a deep breath, then tried to cover himself with what was left of his pants. 

Tony smiled at his husband and groaned a bit as he moved. He was going to have bruises all over his sides and chest in the morning. 

"I'm fine. The vests are bulletproof." He put his hand on Loki's head then looked around the room. Something seemed strange about it. Almost familiar. Tony frowned a bit in thought then went over to another door. It was locked. 

"Loki, can you get this open?"

"Tony, our main concern right now is the machinery and..." Steve didn't even get to finish when the door was wretched clean off its hinges. 

"You can never be too sure Steve." Bruce reminded him, glad that he'd worn the pants Tony made for him.

"We should get it checked out. They might be holding more stuff back there as well." Natasha pointed out. 

Loki nodded, turning around so his back was to the door. Loki gave it a good kick with his back paw so the door went in and fell.

Tony peeked into the room then stepped in and looked around at the large tubes and machines. It almost looked like the complex where they had originally found Toki. He felt tense now as he continued then opened the next door he found. His eyes widened and he stepped back. 

"Steve! Get Fury!" 

"What is it?" He stepped forward, ready for a fight when Tony called out again. 

"Get Fury!"

The soldier didn't wait to be told again. He turned his headset on and got in contact with Fury. 

"Sir, Stark found something." 

They were children, all dead by the looks of it. Some were cut up into pieces and placed into large jars. Others were preserved in containers along the walls, stuck forever as if in sleep. It was horrible to see, and each of them looked slightly deformed. Had they all been spliced? By the looks of it, if they had, the experiments didn't succeed. 

"What the hell is this?" Bruce stepped into the room and his eyes widened. 

Loki turned away from the room and allowed himself to turn back into his Aesir form. 

"I'm going outside. I'll be back." Loki promised disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

Fury frowned at the sight when he reached the room and saw what was in it. Good thing they found it when they did. There was no telling how many children had suffered this fate.

Loki and Hela walked through the halls of the building in the same step, standing tall and proud, the power they possessed almost radiating off of them as they went.

Everyone shrank away from Loki and Hela as they passed by. Their hearts sank and they felt the color drain from their faces.

Tony looked around and felt the blood boil in his veins. Who could do this? He looked at each of the children then stopped when he reached the machines at the end of the room. 

"I'll get the information from the computers." Tony spoke quietly, not bothering to turn and look at Bruce. 

"I'll help." Both men got to work quietly, hacking the information and sitting there with the bodies around them. It was nightmarish to see. 

"Guys, what happened?" Steve walked into the room and felt his heart tighten. He looked around then quickly stepped out of the room. 

Loki saw the captain stepping out of the room. "Human beings Captain?" Loki questioned wondering if the captain would take back his earlier statement.

"All the children that are in here are in my kingdom and well looked after. They suffered greatly before passing." Hela said. 

"Between the two of you, is there any way you can undo this?" Steve asked.

"Sadly we don't have that power." Loki answered.

"We have that power but they would only come back to these forms and that would only cause their souls more harm. Let them rest." Hela told them.

Steve nodded slowly and looked down. He'd never seen something this horrible, not even when he fought back during the war. This was beyond cruel. This was a monstrosity. 

Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he looked at Loki. 

"What are you planning?"

Tony looked around at the bodies in the room then forced his eyes away. He looked on the computer screens, going through some of them; he came across a very interesting name: Dr. Andrea Pauler, Toki's mother. This certainly explained where she'd gotten her funding from. Hydra must have hired her to experiment on children for them. By the looks of it, she was in charge of this department. 

"I guess it's a good thing we found Toki when we did." Tony finally spoke, though he wasn't sure if he felt any better. 

"I can't believe this. Why wasn't there anything on her computers? When we raided the complex, there wasn't anything about communication with Hydra." Bruce looked at his friend perplexed. If she was working for the group, then you'd think Dr. Pauler would have had at least one email from Hydra. Tony thought for a moment then an idea came to him. 

"What if she left? What if she found out everything she wanted to know then just went into hiding?"

"That would make se..!?" Both Bruce and Tony turned suddenly when they heard a noise. It was like a cry, but it didn't sound human. They looked around and realized one of the children on the tables wasn't dead yet. 

"Get some medics in here!" Tony shouted at the SHIELD agents as he and Bruce rushed over to the child. 

"Is it…?"

"No, it's not complete but this kid won't last long like this."

Loki and Hela started speaking Norse so no one could understand them. The two were picking the brains of the scientist that had done this to the children.

Upon hearing that one child was still alive, Loki and Hela went to see what they could do using their magic together. Even if only to ease the child under they could help her further. 

Hela was able to get her name and knew exactly what to do for her as she disappeared. 

"Where'd she go?" Steve asked looking around.

"She went back to Helheim. If she can turn the clock it will buy us a bit more time to help the girl." Loki explained. Loki eased the child's pain and passed happy images into her mind giving her something better to see. 

"Will she be okay?" Tony looked his husband worried, and relaxed only slightly when the girl stopped whimpering. Her eyes closed a bit and she seemed to relax. 

Bruce sighed and shook his head. 

"Do you still have any of that antidote left?" 

Tony felt his heart sink before his eyes widened hopefully. 

"There's that small bit that Toki didn't take. We still have that much." 

"How fast can you get it here?" 

"As fast as my suit can take me." Tony sped out of the room suddenly and pulled a brief case out of the jet. His suit was on him in no time and Tony took the sky as fast as it would take him. 

"JARVIS, how long will it take me to get to the tower and back?"

"At this speed it will take about two hours Sir."

Steve stood outside the room then went back in when he heard there was one survivor. He went to the girl's side and held her small hand, his eyes pained. 

"Who could do this to children?" He spoke quietly and tried to give any comfort he could to young girl. 

Loki and Hela stood before the men that had caused such pain and suffering. A few of the men started cry and moved away as Hela turned into her natural form. Between the father and daughter every man in the room would talk without much fight. Except the one. Loki wanted him for himself.

He left the man untouched with not a single scratch or bruise. "You are going to rue this day."

Getting out of the plane they were going to use to transport the scientists, Loki looked back at Hela and nodded as her. 

"We'll take care of things from here. Thank you. We'll see you soon." Loki told her. Hela nodded.


	112. Chapter 112

Steve nodded, relieved to hear some good news at last. The girl began to stir slightly and Steve rubbed her forehead gently.

"Shh, you're going to be okay. You're safe now." 

The girl opened her eyes slightly and looked around, her breathing heavy. 

It felt like more than two hours when Tony finally returned. He rushed back into the building, vial in hand. 

"I brought it." 

"Good, how do we administer?"

"With a syringe. I'll need you guys to hold her down so she doesn't get hurt."

Steve and Bruce nodded and held the girl down as Tony got the antidote into the syringe. He went over to the girl and pushed the needle into her arm, and she began screaming. 

"It's okay, it's okay." He quickly gave her the antidote then pulled the needle out of her arm. The reaction was instantaneous. Her misshapen body began to melt back to normal and soon, she was fine. 

"She'll be fine. We just need to get her out of here."

"Apparently so called human beings." Loki glared. 

"Alright Loki, you made your point." Steve said. For once he understood why Clint and Natasha watched when Loki interrogated people or toyed with their minds.

All the children that had suffered. Loki pulled away from the child. "She'll be alright." Loki assured. Turning to Hela, he nodded at his daughter as they started to leave the room.

Steve knew exactly what they were about to do and he wasn't going to stop them or reason with them about it.

Hela returned to the room and it grew cold once more. "I bought us a bit of time."

"Hela, stop by sometime so you can meet Toki. He's really excited to meet you." Tony smiled at the girl then looked at his husband. 

"Fury's packing up the machines and the rest of our captives." Steve looked at his comrades then picked up the girl in his arms carefully. 

"What are we going to do about all this?" Bruce nodded his head towards the room where all the hacked bodies were and Steve sighed. 

"We'll have to catalogue everything." He said only that then walked out of the room. Tony leaned his head against Loki's shoulder; he was tired. And he really wanted to pull Toki into a tight hug and make sure he was alright. 

Toki sighed as he sat out near the gardens. He wanted to go home, but every time he asked if it was okay, Heimdall said no. 

"I have been wishing to meet my other brother. Are you and father planning for any more children anytime soon?"

"No Captain. Everything should be burned." Loki told him. "You have what you need, now this whole place must be burned." 

"I agree with my father. This horror need not see any further light; need not be kept as a reminder." Hela said.

"But we might need it." Steve said. 

"We don't need it. Everything you want is in the computers. Now either you burn it or we do. But either way the whole building is going up." Loki said. 

Once everyone had cleared the building Loki gave Tony one final kiss with a promise that he would be home soon enough. 

"You have no idea how lucky you are to have him." Fury said. With Loki around, Fury could get things done. The council wouldn't say anything because of who and what Loki was and what power he had.

Loki and Hela started in the room where all the children had spent their last moments. 

They stayed long after the building had caved in and the ground had turned black under their feet. Loki bid his daughter farewell before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Steve was about to argue, but he didn't even know what to say. He never wanted to see something like this again. The soldier nodded his head and looked at all the other agents. 

"Get everything then get out." 

The agents all looked at each other then began emptying out the machines. 

"Make sure nothing stays standing." 

Tony left the building after they'd taken all the machines out and everyone had been evacuated. He stood with the others and looked at Fury. 

"I take it since everyone is leaving without my permission that Loki told you to leave?"

Tony nodded. 

"You don't need pictures Fury. Not of that massacre."

"I didn't do it for the pictures. I did it exactly for this." He nodded at the building before it suddenly burst into massive green flames. Tony looked at the building then at Fury. 

"You wanted him to destroy it." 

"If I made the decision on my own, then the council would have had my head. But if Loki does it, then they can't say anything." He looked irate. Had Fury seen what was in the room?

Loki went to SHIELD first, visiting each cell to make sure all the scientist felt the pain they'd put each child through. Loki saved the head scientist for last, making him feel every pick of pain from every single child. 

The guards didn't question it. None of them looked Loki in the eye as he passed them and the cells filled with cries and screams.

"I will be back in a weeks’ time to deal with them. Leave the one in my old cell alone. He's mine." Loki said before heading out.

Tony had arrived at the tower a good while ago and decided to stop by Asgard to see the boys. He wanted to squeeze them all into a tight hug and never let go. And it seemed Heimdall already knew. He simply nodded at Tony and told him the boys were waiting at the palace. And of course, a horse was waiting to take Tony there. But he put on a brave face and rode to the palace without protest; this wasn't the time for his little fears. 

"Boys, look who has come to see you." Thor peeked into the room where Fenrir, Remus, and Toki were before opening the doors wide so they could see Tony. Fenrir and Toki ran over to him first while Remus was left fussing with his stuffed animals. 

"Is everything okay now?" 

"A little bit. We can all go home tomorrow, okay?" 

"Where's Papa?" Fenrir looked up at Tony worried when he didn't see Loki. But the inventor just smiled and ruffled his hair. 

"He's coming, don't worry. And he's fine. We're all fine." Tony felt his throat tighten as he spoke. He couldn't get the image of those children out of his head. He hugged the boys tight and closed his eyes. "Everything's going to be fine." 

Tony got the boys into bed for the night; they were all in the same room. Tony kissed Remus on the forehead then made sure Toki and Fenrir were well tucked in before he stepped out of the room for a moment. Thor was waiting for him out in the hall. 

"Are they well?"

"Yeah, they're fine. They wanted to stay up and wait for Loki but they're too tired to keep their eyes open."

Thor nodded and sighed. "And my brother?"

"He's pissed, but he's fine. He stayed behind to have a little personal time with those scientists."

"I am sorry I could not be there."

"It's fine. I doubt you would have wanted to be there anyway. After what we saw, I kind of wish I hadn't been there either."

Thor nodded. "There is a way friend Anthony to un-see what has been seen. But to do so you must give up a good memory as well." 

Arriving in Asgard, Loki relaxed a bit but not completely as he went from the Bifrost to the palace. Rushing in, Loki looked for the room the boys usually stayed in and stopped when he saw them all fast asleep. The god nodded as he watched for a few moments before leaving them to go find his brother and husband.

Tony nodded his head and sighed. There was no point in getting rid of the good things he actually wanted to remember. "Thanks anyway Big Guy."

"Should you ever change your mind, feel free to come back." Thor smiled then looked at his brother. He hugged Loki, relieved that he was all right.

"I am glad you are both safe." Thor said good night to his brother and Tony then went to his room. 

"Are you tired? Cause I'm tired." Tony tried to pretend that he was alright. He didn't want to let what they'd seen affect him anymore than it already had. So he hugged Loki around the waist and kissed him softly. 

Loki hugged Tony back. "I love you." Loki told him. They had both seen the same thing and in some small way, they would never forget it. 

"I've seen the children already." As long as they were breathing and in one piece, Loki had hope that things would be fine.

"Let’s go to bed and try to sleep before we see them tomorrow." 

Tony nodded and held Loki tight, wanting to make sure he was real before he let go. 

"Let's get to bed." He smiled a bit and took Loki to the bed before wrapping him in his arms as they fell over onto the mattress. Tony sighed out and laid close to Loki, letting his smooth aroma lull him to sleep. 

Loki smiled as he buried his face in Tony's shoulder. "Night." He said.

The following morning, Toki was the first one awake. He woke Fenrir up trying to climb over him and Remus woke from all the fussing. 

"What are you doing?" Fenrir asked.

"I want to see if Papa is here." He pouted. Toki picked himself up and walked out of the room and into the hall. 

Fenrir picked up Remus so they could both follow their brother.

The three boys ventured down the hall quietly; even Remus seemed to know to be silent. They snuck over to the room where Tony was staying and opened the door slowly. Fenrir caught a whiff his father first, but didn't want to cry out, lest he wake everyone else. 

"I can't see. Is he here?" Toki squinted into the room then looked back at his older brother for reassurance.

Tony grumbled in his sleep and turned over, his body teetering too close to the edge of the bed. He twitched and mumbled some more then began to wake up. 

"Hnn?" Out of instinct, he reached his arm out for his phone and fell over the edge of the bed with a loud yelp. "Damn it! Fuck!" He'd landed right on his face, and his nose felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. He knew he'd be fine; Thor had punched him once and he survived but it still hurt.

Loki sat up with a jolt and looked around. Seeing that his husband was missing, Loki peered over the side of the bed. 

"Again?" He questioned looking down at his lover. 

Toki pushed past Fenrir to get into the room. "Papa!" Toki squealed running onto the bed to hug Loki.

Loki wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. "Remember that we love you very much." Loki said.

Toki smiled and nodded then hugged Loki around the neck tight before crawling over to Tony. The inventor rubbed his nose and groaned in surprise when Toki suddenly hugged him as well. 

"I'm glad you're both back! Can we go home now?" 

Tony looked at Toki then at his husband with a questioning look in his eyes. Was it safe for them to take Toki back so soon? What if something happened? What if there were still more Hydra agents looking for him? 

Fenrir went over as well and hugged Loki, trying not to laugh at Tony for falling off the bed. Remus, however, let it be known that he thought his father's fall was funny. He squealed and clapped his hands. 

Loki started laughing as he hugged Fenrir and Remus. Looking back at Tony, Loki shook his head. 

"We are going to stay here for a few days before going home." Loki said. Loki wondered if they should convince Toki to take the cure just in case there were any more wanting to try their hand in taking him.

Remus pulled Loki's hair when he didn't get his kisses.

Tony rubbed Toki's back and smiled.

"We're going to take a vacation here for a few days, alright?" 

Toki looked at Tony then at Loki, his eyes questioning, but he didn't say anything else. He just nodded quietly then got back on the bed with Loki. 

"Can we still go to Disney when we get back home?"

Tony stood, groaning a bit and he sat on the bed. He suddenly ached all over. Why couldn't he just sleep like a normal person? 

Loki chuckled nervously. "I'm not allowed in Disney." He told his son. 

"What did you do that you can't go?" Toki asked.

"I played a few pranks that they thought went a bit too far. I don't see what the problem was they were annoying anyway." Loki shrugged.

"Can we still go to China?" Fenrir asked.

"Are you serious? When did...Oh." Now he remembered. Tony laughed a bit to himself as he recalled hearing about Loki's misadventures on the news. Good times.

"Yeah, we can still go to China." Tony reassured the boys then looked at Loki. "You haven't done anything there, have you?" 

Remus squealed again, asking for some attention. 

"No I didn't." Loki answered tickling his youngest. "Least not since we were there last." He added.

"What's China like?" Toki asked.

Fenrir had been much like Loki and traveled where ever he so pleased. He'd only seen the mountains and hot springs but that was good enough for him.

"Hot springs?" Fenrir asked looking to his papa hoping they would.

"Oh that sounds lovely." Loki smiled.

"Hot water. Oh God that sounds amazing right now." Tony relaxed against the pillows of the bed. He needed a good week or two to relax. Toki looked at his parents excited then he looked at Fenrir. 

"Is it really cool there?"

"From what I remember yes." 

"Trust me, you'll like it." Tony smiled at the boys then chuckled as Remus crawled over to him. Of course it was probably just because he couldn't get ahold of Loki's hair. 

Loki snapped his fingers so Tony's hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

Fenrir settled down on the bed and asked Loki what else they could do on vacation in China.

"They make amazing snake dumplings. I had some while I was pregnant with Remus." Loki answered. 

"Snake really isn't all that great." Fenrir replied, remembering the few times he'd eaten them. 

Loki smiled as he picked up Remus and set him down on the bed. With a wave of his hand, the god was in much simpler clothing and ready to go. 

"There now let’s get you fed." Loki smiled. Fenrir started to follow after Loki and Toki behind him.

Loki was famished and he knew the children had a hard time eating when he or Tony were gone for a few days.

Entering the dining room, Loki greeted his mother with a kiss as he took his seat.

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“Don’t worry, it tastes way better when you’re dad makes it.” Tony smiled at his husband then leaned over and gave him a kiss. Then a knock came from the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“It is I, Anthony Stark. If you and my brother are awake, our parents would greatly enjoy having you all join us for breakfast.”

Tony looked at the door slightly shocked. Thor actually knocked? And didn’t just burst into the room? That was new. 

“We’ll be there soon.”

"We'll talk later mother." Loki assured.

"Alright dear." She nodded setting down and taking Remus into her arms.

Loki rolled his eyes as he heard Tony’s comment and Remus giggled while he was picked up. Loki set Toki up with his breakfast before setting himself up, knowing that Fenrir could take care of himself. 

Thor took a seat and fixed himself his own plate.

"Dad can we go into the garden today?"

"I am glad to have you all here with us. How fairs Midgard?" She looked at her son with worry in her eyes. She had heard from Thor that things were a mess on Earth and that for some time Toki would be staying in Asgard. 

"Grandma, we're going to China!" Toki ran over to his grandparents happily, hugging both Odin and Frigga before he sat down to eat. 

"That's lovely Darling." Frigga smiled at Toki then looked at Loki and Tony puzzled. Soon enough, Thor also burst into the room, a big grin on his face. 

"Eat your food first then you can run around until you're too tired to move." Tony looked at the boys then fixed his plate and started eating. The food in Asgard was always so amazing, even if he had no idea what the hell it was.

"Will Toki be leaving with you?" Thor looked at Loki then at Tony. The inventor wiped his mouth then shrugged. 

"Seems like for now, everything's alright. As far as we know, there are no other agents looking for Toki."

"I can go home! And then we can go to China!"

Tony chuckled and handed Toki a napkin. 

"Wipe your face Buddy."

Loki shook head. How did he end up with such messy children? Loki got an idea. 

"Fenrir, how about we visit your brother." Loki said. He hadn't seen his eldest son in quite some time and the visit would do him good.

"My eldest nephew fairs well." Thor smiled.

"I have no doubt in that Thor but I want to see my child for myself.”

Thor nodded his head and watched Loki and Fenrir stand to leave when suddenly Toki got to his feet as well.

"Can I meet him?" He looked at Loki excited. Tony chuckled and took another bite of his food. 

"I think he should meet Sleipnir. And maybe Hela too." 

"Oh! I can see my sister?"

Thor laughed then looked at his brother.


	113. Chapter 113

"Go on Loki; let him meet his other siblings. Anthony, may I speak with you a moment?" 

Tony looked at Thor curiously and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He stood and followed the thunder god out into the hall and Thor dropped his voice a bit; this must be serious. 

"Are you sure it will be safe to take young Toki home?"

"I don't know, but we can't keep him locked away here and hope he just gets over it."

“You can meet your sister when we go home." Loki said. He knew Hela was busy and having her help the day before had been a blessing.

Loki carried Remus with Fenrir and Toki on either sides of him.

When they reached the stable made for Sleipnir alone, Loki entered first. He eldest son had been dozing off against a pile of hay.

Toki was unable to contain his excitement "He's huge!" The boy exclaimed.

The eight legged horse awoke and was on his feet in seconds. He calmed down when he saw his father and younger brother. 

Sleipnir shook himself as he started to will a change that would put him in Aesir form.

"Hello Father."

Toki's eyes widened when he heard the horse speak. Horses didn't normally do that, did they? Well, discounting the ones from the shows he watched. Toki hid behind Loki and held onto his father's shirt tight. Remus was startled for a moment, though that was mostly the noise and sudden movement. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I wish there was, but until we know how many more people want Toki, we'll never be sure he's safe. It's just a guessing game right now." Tony sighed and looked down. Thor looked at the inventor then put a hand to his shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort.

"Be strong, Anthony Stark. You and my brother have not yet failed these children."

Sleipnir started laughing. "There's hardly a reason to be shy." He said looking around behind his father and nudged the boy. 

Remus was still trying to get a better look as Fenrir just bumped him to get his attention. 

Loki tried to keep Remus in his arms until the infant started whining. Loki frowned as he tried to calm his child down. 

Sleipnir reached out for Remus with a smiled. "Hela told me about all of them. This is the youngest. Am I to expect any more, Father?" 

"Soon. We're working on another child now." Loki answered with a smiled. 

Toki peaked out from behind Loki and stepped into the open to get a look at the horse turned man.

He was less scary now the he didn't look like an eight legged horse. Toki blinked at Sleipnir curiously and blushed when the man greeted him. 

"Hello young Toki. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

"...Hi." He covered his face and hugged Loki once more. Remus whined again, wanting to get a better look at Sleipnir up close when suddenly his older brother took hold of him in his arms. 

Tony nodded with a small smile. "I just hope I can keep it that way."

Thor smiled then went back into the dining hall with his mother and father. But this whole ordeal caused Tony to lose his appetite, so he hung out in the hall way before someone walked over to him. It was that woman, what was her name again? 

"Oh, you."

"Anthony Stark." Sif bowed her head a bit then took a deep breath. 

"I would like to apologize to you for my behavior during your last visit. I am not sure how much you know of Loki's life here, but we have never quite seen eye to eye."

"Yeah, I figured.

"But this does not mean he has not changed. I have never seen him so happy in my life. And not only the happiness of self, but of life. In all the time I knew him, he was quiet and cunning. But he is now so different from the man I knew."

"That tends to happen to people when you give them a chance. So what do you want?

"Only to offer my help. Thor has spoken to me, in some detail, as to the situation with your son. I simply want to extend any help the warriors and I could offer."

She seemed honest, though this would have been the perfect time for Loki's anti-lie senses but the woman seemed to be telling the truth. Tony looked at her for a moment then nodded. 

"Thanks."

Loki smiled as he and the boys stepped out into the daylight.

Toki and Fenrir had run off ahead while Loki and Sleipnir walked behind and did a bit of catching up.

"Hela has told me that this child takes a great deal after you." Sleipnir said, watching as his baby brother played with flower he had given him. 

"His eyes stand out against him but she explained that he only changes into a full Jotun when he becomes too warm." He smiled.

"That is true. He handles it very well. The differences between him and myself is he will know what he is from day one." Loki answered.

Sleipnir smiled at the infant in his arms who looked up at him in pure wonder.

"He's so young and now you speak of another." The man laughed.

"Of course we do. We want you on your toes at all times. Perhaps you will come to Midgard more often and visit." Loki suggested.

"I will Father."

Sif nodded and looked out one of the large windows in the hall. Tony felt there was something she wasn't telling him, though she seemed to want to get everything off her chest. 

"I love Thor dearly. He is as a brother to me, though I wish I could say the same for Loki. But it is time I accepted his change."

"He's gone through a lot, more than you can imagine. I think he deserves his second chance."

Sif chuckled a bit and nodded her head then looked at Tony. 

"Everyone tried to get through to Loki in some way. Thor, the Allfather, my lady Frigga, even we did, but there was always something between him and the world; a wall we could not break. What is it in you that has changed him so?

Tony smiled, slightly proud of himself for having done so much for his husband. "I honestly have no idea what he sees in me. Maybe it's my amazing good looks or my charm." 

Tony shrugged playfully then looked at Sif. "But I know I'd do anything for him. I went through a lot to make him understand that I love him."

Toki ran around with Fenrir, but he could only play so much before he was exhausted. He sighed and tried to catch his breath as he smiled at his brother. 

"That's not fair; you're a wolf!"

"He's very spirited, Toki." Sleipnir commented.

"He is. They all give us a run for our money." Loki had taken Remus back into his arms and set him down on the soft grass to play.

"Come Toki." Fenrir laughed. 

"Fen I challenge you to race." Sleipnir smiled.

"You're on." Fenrir readied himself

"One, two, three." The eldest called and both took out through the garden. They shifted into their natural forms to see who would win.

Tony watched in complete wonder. He was curious as to how Sleipnir could run and walk without tripping over his extra legs.

"Papa why can't I be like them?" He asked.

"Because you're better being who you are. You should never try to be like someone else. I did and I only got my feelings hurt." Loki explained.

Toki looked at Loki then at his brothers. 

"I won't." He looked at his father again, though he was sure he'd heard this story a few years back. There were still some details he hadn't heard, but from what he knew, it wasn't good. Toki sighed and sat on the grass with Remus; it would still be nice to have some special gift like the rest of his family had.

"Loki is lucky to have you Anthony Stark. Would you give him my apologies for my behavior?

"Why don't you tell him? It would mean more to Loki if you said it in person."

Sif was about to object, but she knew this was true. She nodded and both she and Tony headed out to where Loki had taken the boys. Tony knew about Sleipnir of course; he'd met him on several occasions already but he wasn't ready for the massive horse he saw bounding towards him. Tony yelped and hid behind Sif, but the woman only laughed. 

"You are afraid of Sleipnir?" She looked at Tony in disbelief. Everything she had heard that he faced daily and horses scared him. What a strange man. Sif looked at Sleipnir and nodded her head. 

"I wish to speak to your father, if I may."

Fenrir growled at her as he came over as well. The brothers managed to communicate in some form and nodded. 

Sleipnir changed in to his Aesir form but Fenrir stayed in his natural one. It wasn't often he got to take it on.

"Man of Iron, do you really fear my natural form?" The eldest asked as they walked back over to Loki, Toki and Remus.

Loki squared his shoulders and stood up as Sif came towards them, a stern look on his face and he got his guard up. 

Sif held her head high as she looked at Loki. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn’t exactly happy to see her. The woman swallowed then lowered her gaze slightly. 

“I came to offer my sincerest apologies to you Loki. I know in the past we have never seen eye to eye, but I understand now that you’ve changed.”

Loki hummed as he looked at her. She wasn't lying. "Why now?" Loki asked. They'd been back time and again since they first brought Remus with them and not once have they received and apology.

Toki looked at his brothers then at Sif. He walked over to Loki and held his father’s hand. He knew this woman, but he didn’t know much about her. He looked up at Loki curiously. 

“Papa, who is she?” 

Tony stood tall and shrugged, trying to play off his fear. 

“I wasn’t afraid, I lost my footing. Besides, what else was I supposed to do? You’re massive!” 

"Yes, father may not be a giant but Fenrir and I certainly are."

Sif shuffled a bit as she stood there then sighed.

"During your earlier visits, I did not believe you had changed. I refused to believe that you could grow to show the same emotion that the rest of us do. But..." She paused for a moment then looked up at Loki. "But you have changed. I almost do not recognize you anymore. You smile so joyously now, and your words are so much softer. I never thought I would see such a change in you." Sif smiled a bit at Loki. 

"I wondered for months on end as to why you would change so suddenly." She looked at Tony and the boys then back at Loki. "And I still wonder what it was this Midgardian did to change you so deeply. But I am happy that he has."

Tony looked at the boys and felt a shiver go through. He still had a hard time believing that they were at one point small enough to give birth to. 

"I have...issues with horses." Tony said simply.

"I'm beginning to notice that Man of Iron." Sleipnir nodded. "Though do remember I would never cause you any harm. But please tell me why is it you fear horses?"

"He is the reason for it. As are my children. But do not doubt that if need be I can be just as cold and cruel as I was then." 

It was more of a warning then a threat. Hoping it would remind Sif of her place and that she was speaking the second born prince of Asgard. 

He wanted it to be a reminded that if she double crossed him he would not hesitate to steal her mind like he'd done to Toki's mother.

Sif felt a chill go through her and she nodded. Seeing Loki happy made it easy to forget how much power he had.

"I would also like to extend any help I may offer to you and your family. Thor has told me about the ordeal your son has gone through. If there is any way I can help, please tell me." 

Tony bit the inside of his lip nervously and sighed.

"It's not you, don't take this personally. I love all of you guys. I just don't trust the mindless beasts back home." He shuddered at the thought of other horses, with their big, cold eyes and massive bodies.

"Should we need your assistance we will call upon you for help." Loki nodded.

He turned his attention back to Toki and Remus, picking the boy up and into his arms. Remus looked at him with bright eyes, trying to figure out what happened.

"Dear child." Loki smiled.

"Tell Anthony, how is it you deal with my father's changes? Surely he's shape-shifted in front of you." Sleipnir pointed out.

"Well yeah but he's usually a wolf or a woman! Not a massive, terrifying horse!" Tony looked at Sleipnir quite serious. He couldn't explain why he was so scared of horses, he just was. 

Sif nodded at Loki then bowed to his sons before heading back to the palace. Toki watched the woman leave then looked up at his father. 

"Papa, who is she?"

"That, my son, was Sif, the goddess of War." Loki answered. "She has grown up with your uncle and I as well as the Warriors three. I grew up with her and them." Loki answered  
Toki nodded. "But why don't you like her?" He asked.

"That is a story you don't need to know." Loki said. "Thing are hopefully different between us now." 

Tony watched the woman leave then looked at his husband. He was thankful things had turned out so well between the two. Otherwise he couldn’t even begin to imagine trying to split up a conflict between those two. 

“Well, it’s good to know we have another ally.”

Toki looked at his father and pouted a bit, but didn’t ask anymore. He knew he wouldn’t get any answers anyway. 

“Does this mean we can go home now?” 

"Why do you want to go home so badly?" Loki asked. "Enjoy your time here for once. We will go home soon." Loki chuckled. 

"You're making them wait for their punishment?" Sleipnir asked

Loki gave him a devious smirk. “They will pay for what they have done." He switched over to Norse knowing Toki wouldn't understand him. Fenrir was off out of range to hear.

Sleipnir growled. "Make them pay."

“In a little while, okay? Just be patient.” Tony smiled at Toki and patted the boy’s head.

He didn't need to understand what they were saying to know what it was about. Tony hugged Toki and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Hey, don't frown like that. I thought you liked coming here!"

"I do, but I feel like I'm in trouble." He huffed and crossed his arms. He didn't like staying in Asgard under these conditions. It was like he'd done something wrong. Tony knelt down and hugged the boy tight. 

"Come on, you didn't do anything wrong. We're just going to stay here for a few days, like a vacation."

Toki nodded. Fenrir came back with a pile of apples for them.

Sleipnir smiled at him as he took one and threw it as far as possible to see if Fenrir could still catch it.

Loki rolled his eyes at his children and sat down to eat one himself. Remus had gotten his hands of one and rolled it about.

Remus giggled as he managed to roll it at Tony.

Tony smiled and sat on the grass across from his son. He rolled the apple back and watched Remus squeal some more before rolling it back. 

"Having fun with your food huh?"

Remus giggled and clapped his hands, waiting for the apple. Toki smiled as he watched Remus and Sleipnir before sighing disappointed. He wanted to join them, but he would get tired too quickly and he couldn't go as fast as they could. He frowned again and sat on the grass cross legged.

Loki saw how Toki looked sitting towards the side on his own. He knew Toki would never be able to keep up with Remus, Fenrir, and Sleipnir when he got older. 

"Toki. Catch." Loki threw him an apple. 

The boy smiled as he caught it. Throwing it back, he smiled at his father. Loki opened his arms for the boy to hug him. 

"I know you wish you could be like them but I want you the way you are. It won't always be this way okay." Loki smiled.

Toki sighed but nodded and smiled for his father. As long as they loved him, he supposed it wasn't all bad to be the odd one out. He sat on the grass near Loki and tossed the apple back to his father again. 

"Can I have my own suit?"

Tony had really hoped he wouldn't ask about the suit again, but he knew how badly Toki wanted one. And after the incident with Hydra, it would be harder to convince him that having a suit so young was a bad idea. 

"Toki, it's too soon."

"But what if they come back for Papa?" Toki said.

"Toki those men were after you. They wanted you. You put yourself in great danger by not obeying me when I told you to go." Loki said. "When you are here I know you are safe and they cannot reach you." Loki explained.

"But I don't want to run. I want to help." Toki frowned.

“You would have gotten in the way and gotten hurt or far worse." Loki argued. "Next time you'll do as I say." Loki was stern. Loki picked Remus up and into his arms. Loki knew it would pass soon enough and Toki would be speaking to them once more. 

Toki opened his mouth to argue then frowned and looked away. He was tired of just running and hiding, he wanted to help. But he knew there was no point in asking his parents. 

He stood and ran back to the palace; he wanted to be alone for a while. 

“Toki, wait!” Tony sighed and shook his head. 

Remus yawned as he tucked his limbs under him and was already falling asleep.

"I'm going to put Remus down for a nap. I'll check on Toki in a bit." Loki told him.

“I hope he doesn’t stay mad at us.” 

Tony nodded at his husband and watched Fenrir and Sleipnir play for a while. They certainly looked like they were having fun. He smiled a bit as he watched them then ate one of the apples.

Toki sat in the room and played with a feather in the window. It wasn't fair, he could be tough too. Toki sighed and stared out the window.

Thor had seen Toki head off to his room. The child looked extremely upset.

He went to find Loki and caught his brother just as he was putting Remus down for a nap. Calling Loki into the hall he inquired as to what the problem was.

Thor nodded. "Perhaps you would allow me the chance to cheer him up." Thor smiled. 

"Try you may." Loki granted.


	114. Chapter 114

The blonde god started off for his nephew's room. He knocked twice first and then entered.

"Toki perhaps you would like to accompany me."

Toki sniffled and looked back at Thor before nodding. He stood and went over to his uncle. "What are we going to do?

Tony eventually went back inside, limping slightly after having stupidly agreed to join his adopted sons for a game of tag. It certainly wasn't among the smarter choices he'd made.

Tony groaned as he got back to the room and he smiled at Loki.

"Hey Babe." He whimpered as he forced his beaten body onto the bed.

Thor smiled at him. "We are going start your training." Thor smiled.

"What kind of training?" Toki asked excited.

"Training to become a warrior. Right now you are too young to fight but in a few years you will be able too." Thor took the boy down to the arena.

Loki shook his head. "You never learn do you?" The god joined his husband on the bed and chuckled.

"Hey, we were bonding. Besides, Sleipnir thought it might help with my horse issues." Tony took a deep breath and sighed as his body finally relaxed into the bed. He smiled at Loki and brushed his fingers through the god's hair. "Guess tonight you'll just have to ride me." 

Toki's eyes widened and he nodded happily. Finally, a chance to do something. He followed his uncle, wondering what kind of training he would be doing.

Loki smiled at him. "Maybe I will maybe I won't. Wasn't me riding you how we ended up with Remus?" Loki asked, lying against Tony's chest.

"I'm going to teach you how to become a warrior like myself and your father." Thor said.

Toki clapped his hands. "So I can fight with you and papa and Daddy?" He asked.

"You will be yes but you must be older when you do. Training like this takes years to do." Thor didn't see his first battle until he was 16.

Toki pouted a bit, but he was still excited. He smiled and nodded at his uncle. 

"Okay. And then I can be a hero too?"

Tony chuckled at Loki's words and kissed his husband.

"I thought we were trying to make another one? So wouldn't you riding me be a good thing?"

Loki smiled, "I would have too yes. But first let’s get everyone settled after dinner and then we can have our fun." He said. 

Toki did as his uncle told him. Thor was going to train him the same way he'd been trained. The warrior's three appeared as well, giving Toki tips and pointers.

Loki smiled as he dozed with Tony while Remus had his nap.

Tony held his husband close before eventually falling asleep with Loki in his arms, and Remus nestled between them.

Fenrir came to get them when it was time for dinner. Sleipnir had gone back to the stables and the warriors three, Toki and Thor were just finishing up. 

"Papa, wake up it's time to eat. Grandma and Grandpa are waiting for us." He said.

He was tired and really sore but he was happy also. Toki ate a little more than usual that night; training had really tired him out. Sif smiled down at Toki then sipped from her cup.

"You did quite well for someone so young Toki. You should be proud."

Tony yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. Fenrir shook them again to make sure they were awake before he smiled and jumped back.

"We're up, we're up." Tony stretched and shook his head before standing. That was a good nap.

"You should be nephew. It was a great first day." Thor smiled. "Your father told me that you would be going to school when the leaves change colors." Thor said.

Toki nodded. "Fenrir and I both get to go to school.”

"Then would you consider staying here to continue your training?" Thor asked. 

Remus started cooing and wiggling about in his crib. 

Fenrir went to play with his youngest brother. "Rem's awake too." He smiled. 

Loki dragged himself out of bed easier than his husband.

Tony looked at Remus and smiled at the boy before picking him up in his arms. 

"Are you ready for dinner?" 

Remus huffed excitedly and waved his arms. Tony took that as a yes and looked at Loki. 

"Do you think I should fix my hair before we go down?" His hair was still messy after having played with the boys.

Toki beamed at his uncle and nodded his head. 

"I want to stay! I want to stay!"

Odin chuckled at the boy's stamina.

"You will make a great warrior young Toki."

Fenrir sighed. "I'm going on ahead, I'm starving." Fenrir said.

"Sit down." Loki ordered his husband as he started to fix the man's hair. 

Fenrir got to the dining hall just in time to here Toki say he wanted to stay. 

"Stay where?" He asked. 

"Stay here so Uncle Thor can turn me into a warrior."

Tony sat down and let Loki fix his hair. He winced a bit when his husband brushed the tangles out, but otherwise he didn't move.

"Do you think Toki's still upset?" 

Fenrir looked at his brother and smiled. "That's good, right? Then you can be as strong as me!"

Thor laughed as he looked at his nephews.

"Perhaps not that strong, but he will certainly be stronger than other children his age."

"I doubt it. Thor went to talk to him." Loki smiled.

Entering the dining hall, they didn't even have a chance to sit down before Toki was running up to tell them.

"I'm going to stay and Uncle Thor is going to help me stronger." Toki smiled.

“Staying? But what about school?" Loki asked. 

"He will be returned to you in the winter months. I believe that is when they have school yes?" Thor asked. 

"Anthony?"

He really didn't like the idea of being separated from the boys but what could they possibly lose? This way Toki would not only be safe, but he would be trained to defend himself. 

Tony sighed heavily and looked at the boy before smiling a bit.

"If you really want to then I don't see why not."

Toki smiled and hugged both his parents tight. "I'm going to train really hard!"

Thor chuckled as he watched the boy then he looked at Loki and Tony. 

"He has done surprisingly well. He is very agile, much like you Loki."

Loki smiled at the compliment. 

"He'll be a fine warrior yet." Odin smiled. "Like the both of my sons." 

Loki could do all that Thor could in battle. They both trained and they both fought well but Loki liked to use his gifts to his advantage.

"Then it's settled, we will be back for Toki a week before he is to start school. Thor, I want my son in one piece when that day arrives." Loki glared.

"No, harm shall befall him Prince Loki." Fandral nodded to him.

Toki grinned wide and sat between his parents. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Tony smiled at the boy and hugged him tight.

"You're going to be great."

Although he would miss the boy, this wasn't forever. Just a few months for Toki to train, and stay hidden all at the same time. 

Thor smiled at his brother and nodded his head. 

"I will care for him as if he were my own."

The warriors three laughed at Thor's comment before Fandral spoke. 

"Or rather, as if he were an infant bird you'd found in the grass." 

Thor laughed with his friends. 

"I was truly concerned for the poor thing!"

"Can we not have a repeat of that?" Loki asked remembering that day in their childhood.

Frigga smiled as she took Remus and nuzzled the child, who was more than happy to be in her arms.

Loki started eating his dinner and listening to the conversation around the table.

The warriors all chattered, mostly about Toki and how his first day training had gone. 

"He reminds me so much of Loki; so thin and fast. He could fit in my beard!" Valstagg laughed heartily then reached for more food. Hogun nodded and stroked his chin. 

"If he could do magic I would be even more afraid.”

"Ah, but he is as smart as his father, the Man of Iron." Thor interjected. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, he even took control of Anthony Stark's suit before coming here."

"Don’t get your hopes up just yet. Remus will be just as strong in his abilities with magic as I am." Loki smiled.

"Then I pray to the nine that we can be saved from him." Sif joked. 

Loki smiled broadly as they spoke of his own combat skills.

"Perhaps young Toki should see his father in action." Hogun said.

"Yes that would be wise indeed. Your father, Toki, has made fools of all of us when it comes to sparing. You'd do well to take a few tips from him." Fandral said.

"That would be wise. Brother might you consider it? We haven't sparred in a great deal of time." Thor smiled at him hopeful.

"I suppose so." Loki smiled. "But do not think I will go easy on you." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sparring? Tony looked from the warriors to his husband tentatively but didn't speak. He was just getting nervous because he wasn't used to seeing Loki in a full on fight. 

Toki's eyes widened at the suggestion and he looked at his father. 

"Papa, you're going to fight?"

"Yes I am." Loki smiled.

Fenrir cheered at this fact. He couldn’t wait to see what his father could do in a fight against his uncle. 

Loki knew that Tony was a bit put out at the idea. "I'll be fine." Loki promised kissing his cheek.

"There were times that they would start fighting that I did not think the arena would survive." Odin said

"Will you not watch?" Loki asked an amused smile on his face. 

"Yeah dad you should come watch with us." Fenrir bounced in his chair.

"Please." Toki begged.

Tony smiled at the kiss then looked at Thor. "I better get him back in one piece." Tony looked at Thor warningly, but the blond just laughed.

"You should say that to him! Loki is quite ruthless in combat."

Sif and the warriors all laughed in agreement. They'd seen Loki in action plenty of times, and this would be no different. Toki smiled and looked at his uncle.

"Do you two fight a lot?"

Tony was still uncertain, but it seemed he didn't have much of a choice. He sighed and nodded. 

"All right, all right, I'll watch." 

The boys both clapped and quickly scarfed down the rest of their dinner. Tony finished his meal as well, and soon enough, everyone headed to the arena.

Loki smiled as they entered the arena. He stripped down so he was only in his trousers. Thor and the warriors three did the same thing.

"Brother we're doing hand to hand?" He asked.

"Would I have taken my armor off otherwise?" 

Thor laughed and nodded as he stretched. The warriors three would have to wait their turn. 

"Your father is known for holding back. He thinks it's a game and that's what helps him win." Hogan explained to Toki.

"Oh my God he's almost naked! Loki! Put your clothes back on!" Tony shouted from the sidelines to his husband. Sif laughed and shook her head then pulled Tony to take his seat again.

"Relax Man of Iron; this is how we all fight. Do you not train in this way in Midgard?"

"No, we wear clothes when we train!"

The woman laughed again and patted Tony's back. Midgardian ways were so strange. Toki sat next to Fenrir and the boys watched. Fenrir had already seen his father spar, but Toki hadn't.

Loki smiled at Thor as he rolled his shoulders and his muscles to get into the feel of having no constricting clothing on him. 

Loki smiled at Tony and winked before turning back to his brother. 

"Brother, do not play games." Thor stated. 

"What games?" The trickster asked with a grin. "Now are you going to spar with me or stare?"

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. He'd never get used to this, and now every time he heard anyone say the word 'spar' he'd immediately think of Loki naked. 

Everyone sat quietly and watched as the fight began. It had been a good while since they'd seen Loki and Thor fight, so they knew this would be good. 

Loki laughed as he ducked one of Thor's punches and returned one of this own. 

"Loki has a way of fighting that we've tried to copy but our armor does not allow it of us. How he manages to maintain his grace in battle is beyond us." Hogun explained to Tony.

Toki and Fenrir watched Toki very intently as he watched every move that Loki made. 

"It looks like he's dancing." Toki commented.

"And in some ways he is. He's toying with your uncle because he always manages to beat him somehow." Sif explained.

Tony pouted still as he watched, but he was transfixed all the while. This was the side he wished everyone could see. The graceful, deadly side of Loki. It was like watching a beautiful, mad dance. 

Toki's eyes widened as he watched and he couldn't look away from the scene. His uncle couldn't seem to keep up.

Loki decided to take it easy on Thor and let his brother get a hold of him.

"I've got you now Brother." Thor claimed with a smiled.

"You never have me." Loki managed to break Thor's footing and put him off balance so he could finally sweep the man's feet from under him.

Even Tony was surprised by that sudden move. His eyes widened and he started to feel very tense about the whole thing. He watched the fight much more closely now and he sat on the edge of his seat.

Toki whooped when Loki bested his uncle and he smiled as the fight continued.

"Now that is the Loki I know." Thor smiled as he went at his brother head on.

Loki smiled and held his ground. "Oh been practicing that yeah?" He asked teasing Thor.

"You are holding back." The blonde told him. 

"Wish me to stop?" 

"Yes." 

Loki grinned shaking his head. "You asked for far more then you could handle."

He couldn't keep watching, it was making him nervous but at the same time, he couldn't look away. Tony would cover his eyes one moment just open them again and stare amazed. This was too much.

Toki whooped and cheered as he watched his father and uncle fight. This was the most fun he'd had in a good while.

Loki managed to pin his brother with a smile. Like this, Thor would have no choice but to give in.

"Do you yield?" Loki asked.

Thor struggled for a moment, trying to think of a way to get himself free. But Loki had him pinned well and he let go of a defeated sigh. 

"I...yield.

Tony sighed out and smiled down at Loki. He'd been so tense during that little fight; he'd almost forgotten how to breathe. Toki and Fenrir stood and cheered when they saw their father had won. 

Loki let his brother up and helped him to his feet. Thor, still pouting, went to the side lines while Fandral went next.

"Hey Loki tried not to mess up his face all the women will be angry with you otherwise." Sif called.

"What does it matter I've got the best looking man here." Loki smiled at Tony winking at his husband. 

This match got Tony nervous all over again. With Thor it was more playful; they were brothers after all. But this guy had hated Loki up until recently, hadn't he? Tony nibbled on his lower lip as he watched. 

Toki sat on the edge of his seat as he watched the next fight. Yet there was a certain gleam in his father's eyes, like he knew he would win again.

Loki rolled away from one of Fandral's kicks. "Getting quicker. And here I thought you were getting slow in your old age." Loki teased.

"I have been waiting and training for a day such as this for a great deal of time." the blonde smiled.

“Then today you will have your match and lose." Loki answered as he got to his feet and danced his way out of Fandral's jabs and punches.

Tony smiled at Loki and suddenly felt bashful. He quickly cleared his throat, trying to ignore the lingering blush on his cheeks and the giddiness in his eyes. Toki smiled also and waved at his father.

“I’m going to train really hard and be strong just like you!” 

Thor chuckled as he dusted himself off and looked at his nephew. 

“You will make a fine warrior young Toki.”

Toki grinned, his sharp teeth showing and he nodded his head. He couldn’t wait to get started. That’s when Thor got slightly curious. 

“He has been changing back for some time. What about his teeth?”

Tony shrugged and ruffled Toki’s hair. 

“Not all of him is changing back completely, so I guess his teeth will stay the same.”

Loki had grown up with Sif and the warrior's three. He knew all their moves, all their games and all their weaknesses. He was confident that he would win out again because he never stayed the same. He never gave his opponents the chance to study his moves before he changed his tactics again.

Sif was surprised as she watched the fight. It seemed that Loki never stuck to one stance. His movements just melded to whatever he needed to win, whatever his opponent was weakest against. 

Tony sat tense as he watched, and even Toki tried to comfort him. The boy smiled at his father.

"It's all right, he'll win."

Loki smiled and Fandral tried to strike him in the face but was blocked as Loki sent a jab to the man's ribs, causing him to curl in. Fenrir smiled and we moved to sit next to Odin, who watched with amusement. Loki had always been able to hold his own once he got the hang of it.

Tony sighed relieved and stood. He wanted to hold Loki close, feel him against his chest. Toki clapped his hands and cheered for his father before he ran out into the arena with Loki. He wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him as tight as he could. 

"You won, you won!"

Fenrir ran over as well, grinning. 

Tony went over as well and smiled at his husband. 

"You had me worried for a while there."

Loki smiled as he picked up Toki and carried him back to Tony. He stole a kiss from Tony. "Sorry love.


	115. Chapter 115

Hogun went down to the ring. "Looks like I'm not done yet.”

"Come then Silver tongue, let’s see you put your skills to good use against me." He said. 

"Last one. I promise." Loki smiled leaving Toki with Tony and heading back out.

Tony took Toki and nodded, and they both sat back with the others. Tony was starting to get nervous again; this Hogun guy looked serious. Toki sat comfortably in his father's lap and watched intently. This was gonna be good!

Loki smiled as he dodged the blow. "Oh this is going to be fun." 

"Yes it is silver Tongue. For me." Hogun smiled

Loki had to be clever about fighting Hogun. The warrior was smart and caught on faster than the others. Loki knew he could win but not without first getting a few punches to his body.

Tony tried to relax. If this was anything like the other fights, then it would be over before they had time to blink, right?

"You are nervous Anthony Stark?"

"Does it show?"

"Don't worry, it may be difficult, but Loki has not lost against Hogun in quite a while."

"Wait what?"

"There used to be a time when Loki could not fight off any of us because of how small and thin he had been. Now he uses it to his advantage." Valstagg explained.

“Loki and Hogun are always and have always been at odds with each other and since their first sparing match that Loki beat him, he has not let Hogun win since." Thor explained.

"Wait, wait, wait, you mean that guy will actually hurt Loki?"

"Only if Loki is not careful. Do not fret Anthony Stark; he is stronger than you think."

"Don't worry my ass, that's my husband!" Tony looked out at the scene and began nibbling on his fingernails. This was going to put his heart into overdrive. Toki also began to feel nervous as he watched and he grew quiet.

Loki fell to the ground and took the chance to bring Hogun to his knees as well. It was Loki's third fight, so the trickster was getting tired.

Hogun smiled at him. "Silver Tongue losing his touch?" He questioned getting to his feet again.

Loki was on his own and smiled, summoning what last few tricks he hand to finally bring the warrior down.

He didn't like where this was going; that Hogun guy looked like he could crush Loki if he wanted. Sif watched tentatively as well, noticing how anxious Tony was. She smiled.

"Relax, he will be fine."

"So you say."

"You do not trust Loki in combat?"

"Oh I trust him. I don't trust Jackie-Chan over there."

Loki had Hogun pinned to the ground and out of breath. "Done?" He asked.

The man tried to nod but Loki knew he really couldn’t manage it. Standing up, Loki pulled Hogun to his feet.

He was done fighting for the day. He'd gone three rounds all with different people and now he needed a break and his husband needed to regain a regular heart rate.

Loki smiled as he went over to Tony and kissed. "You can stop worrying now."

Tony laughed dryly. 

"Oh I have permission now? Oh goody." He sighed out and him close, frowning slightly into his bare shoulder. There were a few bruises on the god, but to Tony it was like something terrible had happened to his husband. Of course, that was also considering that this was entirely new to Tony. 

"How about no more fighting while we're here?" 

"You won Papa! You won!" Toki cheered and hugged Loki as well.

Toki and Fenrir ran up ahead of their parents, laughing and throwing punches into the air as they went to the room. 

“You’re really good at that though, sparring. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fight quite that way. Where did you learn that?” 

Tony looked at his husband both puzzled and awed. It was an amazing thing to watch. 

Loki smiled at him and nudged Tony back to scratch under his chin, which Tony seemed to enjoy for some reason.

"No more fights." Loki promised. "At least for this trip." He added. 

Fenrir came over to them as well while Loki gave Toki a hug. 

"Very well done my son. Your skills in the arena are still like no others. Toki would benefit from the presentation." Odin smiled. 

"Thank you Father." Loki took a sleeping Remus from his mother. 

"Good night." He smiled. "Come Fenrir and Toki you as well. Time for bed." 

Loki smiled at Toki as they got the children laid down for the night. 

"One day you will be able to fight like that. But it's going to take a lot of hard work." Loki said, hoping Toki understood.

"I will train really, really hard." Toki promised as he climbed into bed.

"Good boy. Good night." He smiled, giving Toki a kiss on the head.

He was impressed, but this was expected of Loki. Tony always knew his husband was amazing in many ways: he was a great fighter, a strategist and of course, a great father, but it was different to see him fight up close. 

“Well, whatever you did, it worked.” He smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek then helped get Toki and Fenrir ready for bed. It didn’t seem like they wanted to sleep. 

“I’m going to be able to fight like that too! And then I can fight Uncle Thor and those other funny guys!”

“Yes, yes, but you need to sleep first, alright?” 

Once the boys were tucked in, Tony kissed them both on the forehead and left their room. He then went over to check on Remus. Seems their youngest wasn't too intent on falling asleep soon either. 

"You can't just sleep, can you?" 

Remus babbled something then blew spit bubbles. Tony took that as a no and laughed.

"Well you'll have to fall asleep sometime."

"Leave him be. He'll sleep soon enough." Loki smiled giving their youngest one final kiss. Loki took Tony's hand to lead him to the bedroom so they could get some sleep of their own.

"I think trying to make our next child can wait another day."

Tony nodded and kissed Loki's forehead.

"Yeah, we need sleep. And by we I mean mostly you." He guided Loki to the bed then stripped down to his boxers. It was nice and warm in their room. Tony flopped over onto the bed and sighed; that was still the most comfortable thing he'd ever laid his head on. 

"I'm going to steal one of these beds. Is that okay?"

Loki started laughing as he made himself comfortable in bed. "I thought you liked the beds at home better?" Loki chuckled as he put himself against Tony's side. 

"Good night Anthony."

Tony smiled and kissed his husband. 

"The beds at home are great, but these beds are literally heaven." He snuggled up against one of the pillows and quickly fell asleep. 

Toki woke up late that night. He didn't feel tired at all. He wanted to train some more. It felt good to learn how to fight and protect himself. The boy looked around and quietly crept out of the room and down the hall. He just wanted to get rid of some of the energy he felt building inside him. He felt like he could run forever and never get tired. So he did that. He stepped out into the gardens and just ran. Toki smiled as he kept going, and it almost seemed like he was actually going pretty fast. Maybe it was just the window in his hair, but it felt great. He took a deep breath and eventually made it out into some open fields. There was a large fence running across the field, so he ran up and jumped clean over the fence. 

Fenrir woke and listened for Toki's breathing. When he checked to see if his younger brother was still in bed, he saw that Toki was gone. Fenrir sighed and got out of bed and followed Toki's scent outside. He hadn't expected the boy to get so far though. His scent trailed clear through the gardens and out of the castle grounds. How did he get that far?  
The light besides the bed started to glow when Remus woke up and started crying. 

Loki started to pull himself out of bed stiffly to go check on what caused his youngest to cry. 

Getting into the bedroom, Loki quickly picked up Remus and smiled down at him. "Shh it's alright. Can't have you waking your brothers now can we?" He questioned. Loki looked towards the bed his eyes going wide with shock as he went back into the bedroom. "Anthony the boys are gone."

"What?" He got out of bed and quickly got dressed before going out into the hall.

"Toki? Fenrir?" He called out for the boys here could they go? Tony got an idea and ran into the arena where Loki had been fighting, but it was empty. He then went over to the stables, thinking maybe they went to see Sleipnir but they weren't there either. 

"Loki, what is going on?" Thor had been woken by Tony's calls for the boys and he stepped out of his room with a yawn. 

"I can't find them. Where could they go?" Tony ran back out of breath.

Toki kept running before he finally stopped and looked back at Fenrir. 

"Is this how you always feel when you run? It feels amazing!"

Fenrir had changed form while he chased his brother. He nodded and howled up at the sky. He turned back into a boy and smiled at his brother. 

"We should go back to our room, or else Papa will be angry."

"But I can't sleep! I just want to run and jump!" Toki took a deep breath of the night air then suddenly took off again and jumped up well above the trees.

"Where would they go?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. We put them all to bed and went I went to check on Remus they were both gone."

"Have you checked the kitchens, arena, library?" He asked. 

"Yes."

Loki stopped when he heard the howl. Loki put Remus into Tony's arms and took off to find the boys. Shifting into his own wolf form, Loki picked up the scent and started to follow it. How had they managed to get so far so quickly?

Toki cheered and screamed as he continued running before he bound once more towards the sky. He'd never jumped nearly so high in his life. It was an incredible feeling. He jumped over the trees and back towards the castle. 

Tony went outside with Remus in his arms. He was panicking. Where could the boys have run off to? And why? It was the middle of the night if not later! Tony felt a hand on his shoulder as Thor walked over to him. 

"Do not worry. There is no safer place for them than here."

Fenrir howled again as he followed Toki, both keeping an eye on him and rather enjoying their little escapade. That is until he saw another wolf bounding towards them and he whined.

Loki picked up the pace until he came to both his son's. His eyes were fixed with a glare as he looked at Fenrir.

The older of the two bowed to his father and whined. He tried to explain what he was doing out as well. 

Toki on the other hand stood looking at the ground with his feet together and his hands behind his back looking every bit as guilty as he knew he was. 

Loki picked Toki up by his clothing and growled at Fenrir to follow after him as he took them home.

Toki was quiet the entire way back to the castle until he was set on the ground. Tony went over to his sons and husband, both panicking and angry. 

"Where were you two? What were you thinking?" 

Toki and Fenrir had their heads lowered and they glanced at each other then down. Thor went over to the boys as well. 

"Boys you two should answer your father. You worried them both."

"I just...felt like running."

"How did you even get that far out? How long have you been out? What were you thinking going out this late?" Tony looked at both the boys, demanding an answer.

Loki shifted back to hear what they had to say.

"Don't yell at Fenrir. I couldn't sleep anymore so I wanted to get up and fun and go play to get rid of the energy." Toki explained.

"Fenrir why did you not come get us?" Loki asked.

"I didn't know he got that far. I followed his scent and tried to bring him back but he only went further. I didn't want to wake you up because you were tired." Fenrir answered.

"Please Papa he was trying to bring me home but I didn't want to listen to him."

Tony sighed heavily and looked at both boys. It was clear they were sorry for what they'd done, but the fact still stood that they'd scared everyone to death. 

"Something could have happened to both of you and we never would have known about it." 

"We're sorry Dad." Toki lowered his head as he looked at his fathers. He only hoped they wouldn't be too upset with Fenrir. After all, his only mistake was getting up and chasing after Toki. 

Thor ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at his nephews. 

"How you even get so far from the castle?”

Toki twiddled his fingers rather nervously before answering. 

"I don't know. I just ran."

"You ran out that far?" Tony looked at the boy shocked. He knew Toki was fast but there was no way he was that fast, was there?

"They made it as far as the grain and mead fields." Loki answered.

Thor knew Fenrir could make the distance in no time just like Loki could but he never thought Toki to be capable of such a feat. 

"The mead and grain fields are certainly a far way to go." He commented.

"To bed with both of you. You will serve your punishment in the morning." He said. 

"But you..." Toki tried to protest.

"To bed." Loki pointed in the direction of their room. Fenrir, though he loved his brother was now angry with him. Had Toki done what he said the first time, they wouldn't be in trouble.

Toki walked back to the room with his head lowered and didn't say a word until he and Fenrir were back in bed. He looked at his brother and spoke quietly. 

"I'm sorry Fenrir.”

Tony shook his head and headed back to the room with Loki. He put Remus back to bed and looked at his husband. 

"How could he get out that far? Do you think Fenrir gave him a ride out there?"

Loki shook his head. "We don't know how long they've been out." Loki answered. "But Fenrir did not give him a ride. If he wanted to burn off the energy, why did he not simply stay in the gardens? There was more than enough room for him to run about as he pleased." Loki frowned. 

"Don't talk to me." Fenrir glared turning his back to Toki so he could get some sleep.

Toki's eyes watered up and he hugged his knees to his chest quietly. He sniffled and turned over in his bed. 

"I'm sorry." Toki spoke softly one last time before pulling his blanket up over his head and falling asleep. 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and sighed in agitation when an idea struck him. 

"What if it's an effect of the splicing? His body normalized on its own, at least phenotypically. What if his genome is still altered somehow?"

Loki looked back at him. "Are you sure that's possible?" He asked. "Perhaps he will consent to a few tests so you can check. Did you not collect the notes from both his mother and the labs?" Loki asked. "Perhaps you should consider looking at the notes and categorize them. Finally take a look at what is what."

"I checked through everything a thousand times. I practically have those notes memorized, but it might be some after effect of those experiments. It's the only other thing I can think of." Tony looked at his husband then fell back against the bed.

Loki nodded at him and ran his hands through his husband's hair. "It'll be alright. We'll get more information out of the ones we just took into custody."

Tony nodded and sighed heavily. He only hoped this wasn't a sign of anything serious. 

As usual, Remus was the first to wake up in the morning. He sat in his crib babbling for a good while when he noticed the lack of attention he was receiving. He grumbled then began to whine for his parents to get him.

Tony groaned when he heard the soft cries and he opened one eye. With a sigh, he got out of bed and went over to his son. 

"Why are you awake so early?" 

Remus giggled happily and stretched out his arms. Tony picked the boy up in his arms and took him back to the bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. 

"Who is it?" 

Toki poked his head into the room, his eyes red from having cried that night. He walked into the room and over to his parents' bed. 

"Toki, what's wrong?"

"Do you hate me?"

"No, no we could never hate you." Tony set Remus down on the bed then pulled Toki in for a hug. "Come on, don't think that. We don't hate you. Why would you think that?"

Loki started to wake up when Remus decided to climb over him. He smiled at the youngest and frowned slightly when he heard Toki ask if they hated him.

"Because Fenrir hates me. He won't talk to me at all." Toki said.

Loki sighed. He still had to dish out their punishments for the events of the night before.

"Fenrir doesn't hate you. He's just mad that you got him in trouble last night."

"I didn't mean to, but he was really mad at me and I said I'm sorry." Toki's eyes watered up and he hugged his knees to his chest. Tony sighed and looked from Toki to Loki.

"He doesn't hate you, okay? He's just upset. I still want to know why you ran off like you did though."

Toki looked at his father and shrugged.

"I felt a lot of energy. I felt like I could run forever and never get tired."

"Toki there was more than enough room for you to stay here on the palace grounds. You would not be in trouble if you had not gone so far." Loki told him.

There had been nights that he and Thor would end up in the gardens because they were restless.

"Alright but what you did was still wrong. Now get ready for breakfast." Loki ordered. 

Toki nodded and did as he was told leaving the room.

"Anthony, he's never had energy like that before and he's been in this state for well over two weeks now, so why would the energy sudden appear now?"

"I'm not sure. I can only think that it might be the mutation he went through. Nothing else explains this. As a human, he'd never be able to run out that far in such a short amount of time.” Tony rubbed his chin in thought. “I’ll have to do some tests when we get back. Check his vitals, maybe make him run for a while and see what happens.”

Toki went back to the bedroom he shared with Fenrir and quietly got dressed. He pulled on some socks and slipped back out of the room so as not to bother the sleeping wolf; he still felt guilty for getting him in trouble.

Loki nodded. That would be his punishment then. Toki would come home with them for a week and they would be leaving that night. He would make Fenrir wait just as long to go to China. 

Each with enough school work to last them a good while.

"We should leave after breakfast then. The sooner the better."

Loki got up and started to get dressed for the trip home. Remus was intent on trying to play with him. 

“Come on, don’t you start misbehaving too.”


	116. Chapter 116

Remus giggled and flailed his arms and legs around as he looked up at his parents. 

Toki had gone ahead to the dining hall and he sat quietly. Neither Frigga nor Odin had heard about last night’s incident, so they were worried about their grandson’s silence. 

“Toki, what’s the matter dear?”

“He snuck out last night Mother. He and Fenrir ran off, clear off of the palace grounds.”

Fenrir came in a few moments after Thor's answer.

"Fenrir why did you and your brother both run off?" Frigga asked.

"I didn't run off. I was trying to bring him back and he wouldn't listen." The boy frowned. A growl came from him as he left the dining hall. 

"Grandma, he was trying to bring me back. But I wanted to go." Toki admitted.

Frigga sighed and shook her head. Fenrir was like Loki in more ways than one.

Tony nodded and got dressed as well when he noticed how excited Remus was. The boy seemed too intent on playing to hold still long enough to get dressed.

Toki kept his head lowered and only nibbled at his food. He glanced towards Fenrir, wanting to try his hand at apologizing again but the boy still looked upset. So Toki kept quiet and took a sip of some juice before getting up to leave the table. 

“Toki where are you going?”

“I’m just going to the gardens.” 

Frigga looked at the boy, her eyes worried and she stood. 

“I’ll go with you.” 

Tony walked into the dining hall with Remus in his arms, and tried to keep the boy from pulling his hair. 

“I’m going to do this to you when you’re older and you have friends over and you’re not going to like it!” Tony frowned at the boy then noticed Toki. 

“Did you already eat?” 

“We’re just going out to the gardens for a little while. I hope you do not mind Anthony.” Frigga smiled and walked out with Toki. 

Loki had gone off to put in an order for a few things he wanted to take back to earth with him. Once everything was done, he started to go head for the dining hall and frowned when he saw his mother, and sons missing from it. 

"They've gone to the garden to talk, your mother and young Toki. Fenrir has gone off to sulk." Thor answered.

Loki nodded. "I'll settle him." Loki said going off to find his wolf.

Toki walked with his grandmother in silence for a good while before he sat down amongst some of the bushes. 

“What has made you so upset Toki?”

“I got Fenrir in trouble, and now he hates me.” Toki frowned and hugged his knees to his chest. Frigga looked at the boy then sat next to him. 

“What makes you think he hates you?”

“He doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. And he’s mad at me.” 

“But he does not hate you. Toki, you are his brother. And whether it is by blood or not, he could not hate you.” The woman smiled and patted Toki’s back softly. 

“You know that your father, Loki, was adopted into the family?”

Toki sniffled and nodded. 

“He too got into much trouble while he lived here. He even got Thor into a great deal of trouble once. You see, he lied to everyone, and made them think that Thor had done something terrible. That he’d hurt your grandfather.”

Toki looked at Frigga curious now. He’d never heard this story about his father. 

“He almost got Thor killed and even Odin nearly perished. And do you know what Thor did?”

Toki shook his head. 

“He forgave his brother.”

Loki found Fenrir in the library, perched in a window seat with a book. 

"This is my favorite seat too." Loki smiled.

"I don't want to talk; I want to be left alone." he frowned.

"Out of all my children you act the most like me. I used to get in trouble behind Thor too. Usually I got him into trouble." Loki confessed.

"But everyone thinks I ran off too when I was only trying to bring him back." The boy said.

"Having siblings is never easy. Now sometimes you just have to correct people of what they think. You can't storm off; it only confirms what they think you did. Now Toki is sorry for not listening but don't be like me and hate him like I would have hated Thor." Loki said.

"But why do I have to get punished as well?" He questioned. 

"Because you were also out of palace grounds; your punishment is less than what Toki's will be."

“But Fenrir is angry with me. What if he never forgives me for what I did?” Toki’s eyes watered up as he spoke and he hid his face in his hands. Frigga smiled softly and pulled the boy into a hug.

“But he does not hate you, just as Loki never truly hated his brother. It is true that there was a deep rift between them, and even now it persists. But they could never hate each other.” 

Toki sniffled and cried into the woman’s shoulder for a good while. What if Fenrir never spoke to him again? What if they started school and Fenrir didn’t even acknowledge that they were brothers? Frigga ran her fingers through Toki’s hair, rocking him gently. 

“Hush now, he does not hate you. And all anger passes with time. He will forgive you Toki.”

Tony sat with Remus, Thor, and Odin in the dining hall. Remus sensed the disquiet in the air, and even he was a little better behaved than usual.

Odin saw this and smiled, shaking his head. Like Frigga had plucked the child out of his son in laws arms.

"I'm never going to try and help him again if I'll only get blamed for it." Fenrir declared.

"Stop Fenrir. He will always need your help and one day you may be the only person that can help him. But you can't let one bad experience stop you."

Remus squealed happily and tried to tug on his grandfather’s beard. Tony smiled at the sight. 

“He has a mean grip. I’d watch myself if I were you.”

Thor chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

“Aye Father, you will lose your beard if you hold him too close.”

Toki sat there in his grandmother’s arms for a while before sighing. He didn’t like this feeling. 

“Give him time.” Frigga kissed the top of the boy’s head and rocked him slowly before she began to hum a soft tune to him. Toki had heard it once before; Loki had hummed it to him once when he was younger. The boy soon found himself being lulled to sleep in his grandmother’s arms, and his eyes began to droop. 

“Sleep child. This will all be over soon.” Just then, Frigga’s arms began to turn green, and Toki’s eyes widened. He looked up at the woman as her face changed, revealing a strange, alien-like creature. The thing covered Toki’s mouth before he could scream and took off. 

Frigga walked into the dining hall, her face flushed. 

“Excuse my tardiness. I was unwell this morning.” 

Everyone looked at her puzzled and Tony stood. 

“Where’s Toki?” 

“Is he not with you?” 

Tony felt his heart sink and he took off. 

“Toki!” 

Loki opened the window of the hall to have a look in the garden to see if he could find his mother and Toki anywhere. The doors of the library swung open and Thor burst in running to his brother. Loki eyes widened as he heard what Thor told him. Fenrir climbed into the window seat and looked out the window as far as he could. 

"He's right there!" He said pointing. 

Loki grabbed hold of both his son and his brother and transported them into the garden to give chase.

"Let the boy go." Thor ordered holding his hammer out.

Odin arrived, pulling his eldest grandson into a full halt before the creature that had taken Toki.

The Skrull started speaking in a strange language that they could understand.

Tony took off outside after Thor and Odin, his heart racing frantically. 

“Toki!”

Thor called Mjolnir and took off after the Skrull but the creature had a good lead on the others and was only gaining speed. It hissed out in a strange language and a portal opened up ahead. 

“Dad!” Toki cried as he tried to get free, but the alien wouldn’t loosen its grip. He was going to be taken away and he’d never see his parents or his brothers again. His heart began to pound in his chest, and he felt a familiar surge of adrenaline. 

Odin called Sleipnir and in no time he too was after the Skrull. A massive flash of lightning fell before the Skrull, stopping it before it could reach its portal. The thing hissed and turned to glare at Thor before taking off again. 

“Toki?”

Fenrir shifted to get on ahead and Loki did the same, covering more distance than on two feet. They had to close the portal or it would be much harder to find Toki.

Jumping ahead, Loki got in front of the portal and started to change back enough that he could close it.

“You think this will end with me?” The alien growled out at those surrounding him. 

“This is only the beginning. The humans are desperate to get their hands on this boy.” 

“Why help them? What ties have you to them?” Thor aimed his hammer at the alien, but didn’t risk a blow. Even the smallest bolt of lightning from Mjolnir would kill Toki in an instant. And it seemed the creature knew this. He held Toki close and sneered. 

“It doesn’t matter to you, Asgardian.”

“It won’t matter to you in a second.” Thor advanced but Odin held him back. The Allfather didn’t speak, but Thor knew; they couldn’t attack without hurting Toki. The boy struggled and groaned as the alien stepped closer and closer to the portal, a blade against Toki’s neck. 

“I don’t need him alive! So move!” He threatened Loki then let out a pained screech. Toki bit into his arm, hard and his serrated teeth sank easily into the green skin. The alien let him go just enough for Toki’s feet to touch the ground, and the boy flipped the creature without realizing what he was doing. His eyes flared an acid yellow color and he jumped on top of the Skrull, biting into its neck and making it bleed. Thor couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and when Tony got there with the Warriors Three, they couldn’t believe it either. 

Loki stopped his chanting to close the portal when he heard the screech and turned around in time to see the strange behavior from Toki.

Fenrir watched his brother with large eyes and Odin could not believe the sight himself.

Loki watched his son pull back from the Skrull. He ordered Fenrir to get his brother out of the way before he stepped in, picking the creature up he dropped him in front of the portal and slowly started pulling him apart, making sure whoever was on the other side got the message loud and clear.

Thor walked over to his nephew to kneel down in front of him to keep him from seeing what Loki was doing to the alien that tried to kidnap him.

Toki shook all over; his eyes back to normal now and glazed with tears. His breathing was heavy and uneven and soon his legs gave out. He fell to his knees, coughing and crying.

Tony ran over to his son and checked him for wounds. He saw so much blood, but none of it seemed to be Toki’s. 

“Toki, are you okay? Toki, talk to me!”

The boy started choking and sobbing, unable to speak as he clung to his parents. Tony looked down at his son then at Loki. 

“What happened?” 

Thor looked from the family towards the large pool of blood in the field and sighed. 

“We should head back. Toki may be hurt.” 

Tony nodded and stood, holding Toki as they headed back. 

Loki held them both before taking Toki in his arms, letting the boy cling to him. 

Odin got off of Sleipnir, who offered to take Tony and Toki back. "Fenrir go with them." Loki ordered. 

"Thor I want you to stay with them as well." Loki said.

"Aye brother." Thor agreed. 

"Loki what are you going to do?" Valstagg asked.

"We're going to Midgard for answers first and then we'll make our plans." He said.

A number of things went through his head. Hydra wanted Toki and got the help of the Skrull to get him. Loki went back to Tony and whispered to him, "Convince him to take the reversal. It may very well be the only thing that saves him if we cannot."

Tony nodded and looked at Loki, praying that he had some kind of plan for all this. 

“What are you going to do?” 

Toki whimpered and hugged Tony tight before looking at Loki. He didn’t understand what had just happened. Had he really just taken a life? 

Thor waited for Tony and Toki just a few feet away, his mind a mess of thoughts. Who would do something like this to Toki? And if they could get to Asgard, there was no telling what else they could do; he didn’t like the way this boded. 

"As you like to say Anthony: I'm winging it." Loki said.

"Be safe." Odin told his youngest. 

"I will Father. Look after them well." He said. The portal had closed up so nothing would be getting back though.

Loki looked back to the warrior's three and Sif who all nodded. "Let’s go." Loki ordered taking them to the Bifrost. Loki had no patience for the security of Shield and let himself in wherever he pleased with the others following his lead. 

“Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Fury asked, waiting for an answer.

"Sir, it's Loki. He's heading down to the prisoner hold and he's got company. He’s not in a good mood." The man said, almost fearing for his own life. 

"What fresh hell broke loose now?" Fury questioned, going down to meet Loki and hopefully reason with him.

Thor watched them leave then looked at Tony and Toki. He took them back to their room and got some fresh clothes for his nephew. 

“Is he wounded?”

“No, it looks like he’s just scared. Do you want to take a bath?” Tony rubbed Toki’s bath, hoping to calm him down. The boy nodded and went into the bathroom before stripping down and waiting for the tub to fill. Tony sighed as he looked at his son then at Thor. 

“I thought he’d be safe here.”

“As did I. Apart from Loki, I’ve never known anyone that could travel between realms without use of the Bifrost. Whoever helped those creatures is quite powerful.” 

“And from earth, at least that narrows the list down. And we know Hydra is the only organization actively looking for Toki.” 

The boy climbed into the tub and relaxed slightly once the blood and dirt was rinsed off of him. He sat there in the hot water and closed his eyes, trying to ease his nerves. 

Loki nearly ripped the door off of the prison vault when he reached it and entered. Walking the blocks, he found who he was looking for and gave him a sinister smile. Entering the cell, Loki grabbed the other by his collar and lifted him up. 

Fury entered the prison and went up to the others only to be stopped. 

"Who are you?" Sif questioned pointing a blade at him.

"I run this place." He said.

"Ah, Director perhaps you can help us then." Loki hissed as he dragged the struggling man out of the cell. "A creature appeared in Asgard and tried to kidnap my son. He said the humans wanted him. Unless by way of the Bifrost, there is no other way to travel." Loki answered.

"Unless of course you are Master Loki." Hogan added.

"You’d better talk or I will rip you into shreds like that monster. Talk." Loki ordered throwing the man a good few feet away.

Fenrir was with Frigga, Odin, and Remus. He didn't like that someone had tried to take Toki and that they had changed into his grandmother to do so. He wanted to keep watch over them. 

The man shook, his eyes terror stricken as he looked up at Loki before his eyes darted to Fury, pleading with the man. 

“He’s crazy; you can’t let him do this to me!”

“He’s not from this world you idiot. What the hell do you expect me to do to gods?” 

The man paled in the face and he looked back at Loki. Was this how he would die? He trembled and tried to form words.

“T-They were angry that we didn’t get the boy. I don’t know what they offered up, but the people in charge teamed up with some aliens to get him.”

Sif looked at the man then at Loki, her sword still at the ready. 

Tony rinsed out Toki’s hair and sat on the edge of the tub with his feet in the water. 

“Will he be all right?” Thor looked at Toki worried. Tony shrugged and sighed. 

“What happened today was a lot to take in. It’ll take him sometime, but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Where’s Fenrir?” 

"He is with my parents." Thor answered.

Sif watched the man then looked at Loki. 

“What happens now?”

Loki forced the man to look him in the eyes. "You are mine." Loki smiled as he started to put fearsome images into his head. The man screamed and rolled about as the images flashed in his head. Loki made it stop before pulling him back up. "You don't deserve mercy. Not after what you did to those children. You will die like them. I'll make sure you feel every ounce of pain they did." Loki promised.

"Please don't do this to me. Please." He begged. 

"They begged too and I will not let you get away with it." Loki said and he threw the man back into his cell. Not a second later he was screaming.

Tony nodded. This must have been hard on him as well. 

“How could someone get here without detection?”

“It is what Heimdall and my father are trying to decipher. For a moment they thought perhaps it was the same spells Loki had once used, but this was different. The portal opened directly on the palace grounds.”

“With magic?”

Thor shrugged. He wasn’t as well versed as Loki was with such things, but he could take a guess magic wasn’t the only thing that made that portal. 

“It seemed familiar, but not quite the same. It must have been a mix of the two.”

Toki sat there quietly for a long time before he was ready to get out of the tub. He dried off and Tony got him some pajamas to wear. The boy hugged his father and refused to let go.

Fury told a couple of the agents to get the scientist, and the man was brought up and placed in a cell for questioning.


	117. Chapter 117

“Before you do anything, remember that I need him alive. Or I at least need a really good reason if he’s dead.” Fury looked at Loki seriously then stepped aside. 

"We’ll sniff them out." Loki answered looking back in the cell he went to pick another. "I will get my answers. Where is he Director?" Loki asked.

"Who?" Fury asked confused. 

"The head scientist we arrested. Where is he?" He asked. 

"High level security. He's down there." Fury pointed to the lower levels of the prison. 

"Have him brought to me." Loki ordered. He needed to pay a visit to doctor Banner.

Tony sat on the bed with Toki, resting his chin on top of the boy’s head. 

“Do you need anything Toki?” 

Toki shook his head and hid his face in Tony’s chest. 

“What’s going to happen now?” He spoke quietly, and Tony almost didn’t hear him speak. Tony sighed and brushed his fingers through his son’s hair. 

“You’ll have to take the serum to make you normal again. If you don’t, they’ll just keep coming after you.”

Toki nodded and sniffled as his eyes started to water up. Thor went over and sat on the bed then patted Toki’s back. 

“All will be better now Toki. My father has had stronger spells put up around the palace; no one will you get you here.”

Loki went down to Banner and asked him to make the serum for Toki again. The man didn't question it.

When Loki entered the cell, the scientist had no fear, least not yet.

"Who the fuck are you? What the fuck is this? Take me back to my cell." He ordered, looking at the guards.

When the guards smiled at him, he frowned. They all knew what Loki was capable of.

"Do you know that where I come from is the coldest place in existence? You wouldn't survive and I have the greatest mind to send you there but I'd have more fun ripping you apart limb by limb." Loki said.

"You can't do shit. They won't let you." He smiled. Everyone else that had talked to him had wanted so badly to lay their hands on him and he knew they couldn’t. 

"About that, I don't work for them and I'll do more than harm you physically. I will take your mind and leave you begging for mercy." Loki was suddenly behind him sending bits of frost burn over his skin and making it crawl. "Tell me why you want the boy. Why did you send those creatures after him?"

Bruce got to work on the vial of serum. He pulled up Dr. Pauler’s notes and began mixing up some of his own science-magic, with some slight modifications. 

Toki eventually fell asleep in Tony’s arms, but his small hands were still fisted in his father’s shirt. Tony couldn’t move without waking the boy. Thor watched his nephew sleep.

“He seems much more peaceful now. Will you need anything?”

“Maybe just a snack.”

Loki leaned against the wall and watched. 

"Make it stop! Please." The mortal begged.

"I have no mercy for people who have no mercy for children." Loki answered his please. 

After another few minutes, Loki finally made it stop. "Answer my questions or I'll increase the pain." Loki threatened.

The man nodded. 

"And I'll know if you lie. So if you do, I will make sure you feel every bit of pain you caused and were going to cause to my son." 

"We were supposed to make soldiers out of the changes that would take place over time. He is the only successful splice we've seen. Had we gotten him he would be the start of a new age." He said.

"What age?" 

"The age where you and the Avengers are no more." 

Loki started laughing. "I'm not an Avenger; I am something far worse. Besides he's been given the reversal. He's just as human as the day he was born.”

The man screamed in agony as the frost burn raced across his skin. It was pain like nothing he’d ever felt before, and he wanted to rip off his own skin if it meant getting rid of the pain. He tried to wrench himself away from Loki but his body wouldn’t move. 

Sif and the warriors three watched from the other side of the glass unmoved, and it sent a chill down Fury’s spine. Were all Asgardians like that? 

“Have you seen him like this before?” 

“Of course. Loki is well known throughout Asgard for his ability to pull the truth from anyone.” 

“Explains a lot.” Fury shook his head and kept watching. 

The man looked at Loki slightly horror stricken. It couldn’t be. All the work they’d gone through, everything they’d fought so hard to accomplish; gone. He sat there for a moment and shook his head. 

“It can’t be…he was the only one. You ruined everything!” 

Bruce finished the vial of serum and took it upstairs to give to Loki. He didn’t like hanging around the interrogations, so he handed the vial to Fury and quickly went back to his lab. 

Thor nodded and went to get something for Tony to eat and drink. Tony watched him leave then he continued brushing his fingers through Toki’s hair. The boy shifted slightly in his sleep and he mumbled something but Tony couldn’t hear it very well. 

“Don’t worry Buddy. Everything’s going to get better; I promise.” Tony kissed the top of the boy’s head and rested back against the pillows. 

Thor went into the dining hall and grabbed some fruit and juice for Tony before quickly heading back to the room. Before he got back though, he stopped by another room to check on the rest of his family. He peeked in and saw Frigga seated with Remus in one arm and Fenrir at her side. 

“Is everyone all right?” 

“We’re fine, dear. How is Toki?”

“Asleep. He has finally stopped crying. Fenrir, will you not come see your brother?” Thor smiled at the wolf boy, hoping to perk his mood slightly. 

Loki exited the cell. "There he's alive. Happy?" Loki questioned. 

"I would have liked him sane and alive but he's breathing so."

"Loki has never done what he is told. Least not the way someone told him to do it." Hogun stated.

"I do what I want." Loki smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, Banner finished the serum for Toki. Get it to him and put an end to this." Fury stated. 

Loki nodded. The others followed Loki out of SHIELD and back to the roof so they could call for Heimdall. 

Fenrir shook his head. He was worried about his brother but Toki was sleeping and probably needed Tony more than he needed Fenrir.

Thor nodded and went back to the room. 

“Is he sleeping well?” 

“He’ll twitch sometimes, but I think he’s fine.” Tony spoke softly so as not to wake his son. Thor walked over and set the tray of food within arm’s reach and he sat on the bed. 

“With this serum you plan to give him, will he still be hunted?”

“No. Once Hydra finds out he’s just an ordinary kid they’ll stop going after him.” 

Thor hoped that would be the end of all this. He hated the idea that someone was trying to hurt his family. 

“How will this change him?”

“Not a lot really but it will get rid of anything the maggot genes did to him.”

Loki walked the halls with a saddened expression upon his face. Toki wanted so badly to be different. He had embraced his maggot genes and now the only way to save him was to take all of it away. Loki nodded to one of the servants that told him where Tony and Toki were. 

"Brother, how did it go?" Thor asked.

"Once this is done they will want nothing more with him. He is useless to them if he is completely human." Loki said running his fingers through Toki's brown hair.

"How do you know?" Thor asked. 

"I told the head scientist that we had already reversed it; he said we ruined everything. They are all locked up." Loki told him and he kneeled down next to Toki and husband. Loki cleaned a spot on Toki's arm and injected the serum. "There."

Toki woke with a gasp as he felt a pinch in his arm and he reacted before he knew what was happening. He flew back as the serum was injected and pressed himself against the wall, eyes wide. 

“Leave me alone, leave me alone!”

“Toki it’s okay! You’re safe; we just gave you the serum!” Tony went over to the boy slowly, trying to calm him down. He’d been having small panic attacks all day. Toki looked at Tony then at Loki and he began to relax, though his eyes watered up still. Tony picked the boy up and rocked him slowly. 

“He’s been like that for a while. A lot of little things freak him out.” Tony looked at his husband reassuringly. Thor nodded in agreement. 

“He panicked earlier as well when Tony left the room. He has missed you as well Brother.”

Loki looked to Toki and opened his arms for the boy to know he was welcome to them. 

Toki left Tony's arms and went into Loki's. He settled against Loki and listened to his father hum. From the corner of his eye, Loki could already see the color changing in Toki’s eyes. Toki was soon fast asleep as Loki laid him down in the bed and sat by to watch over him.

“I think we’ll be good for now. Thanks Thor.”

The blond nodded and said good night to his brother before heading back over with his parents. 

“Fenrir, Loki has returned. Why don’t you go to him?” He smiled at his nephew. 

Tony lay down with his husband and son and sighed. 

“I guess we’ll have to put of the trip to China for a while.” Tony brushed his fingers through Toki’s hair slowly as the boy slept. Toki was curled up against Loki, his hands clenching the god’s shirt tight. 

Fenrir got up and went to go check on them. Loki saw him and waved him in. 

"Is he going to be okay now?" Fenrir asked.

Loki nodded. "He should be. Toki won't look like a maggot anymore. He'll be completely human." Loki explained.

"But he loves being who he is. Why would you do that?" Fenrir asked upset. 

"Toki agreed to let us do it Fenrir. It needed to be done. They’ll stop coming after him now." Loki said.

Fenrir nodded slowly and got up onto the bed with his father and brother. He looked at Toki and sighed. 

“He’ll be upset when he wakes up.”

“We don’t have a choice. And he’ll still be different. Other than me I don’t know any kids that are as smart as he is.” Tony looked at Toki then at Fenrir and smiled. 

“He asked for you earlier. He was worried the Skrull would go after you too.” 

Toki shifted in his sleep and whimpered quietly before snuggling closer to Loki. Tony looked at the boy and brushed his fingers through his hair, hushing him softly. 

“You’re okay now; nobody is going to hurt you.” 

A knock came from the door and Thor peeked in, Remus asleep in his arms. He smiled and quietly set the baby down in his crib. 

“He fell asleep with Mother. I thought I would bring him here.”

Loki nodded to his brother as he rubbed Toki's back allowing the boy to have some comfort while he slept. Remus slept away in his crib. Loki looked over at Tony. He'd woken up from a dream of being heavy with yet another child. Seems the possibility of another would have to be put on hold.

Tony slept closer to the edge of the bed-Fenrir and Toki took up the middle-and every so often he would twitch in his sleep. He dreamed that he woke up and went into another room when he heard a baby’s cries. But Remus was asleep, so who was crying? Tony walked over to the crib and smiled down at a baby girl who in turn smiled back. She reached her small hands up to Tony, and just as he reached down for her, he woke up. 

He sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. If it wasn’t nightmares about Toki being taken away, it was fantasy dreams about having another kid. His brain really needed to make up its mind. Tony found he couldn’t get back to sleep, so he stayed awake, just staring at the ceiling. 

Loki had managed to get Toki off of him and was out of bed as well. He was standing by the window when he heard his husband shift in bed. Loki went over and smiled down at him. "Hello." He smiled. Loki moved so he was standing over him. Smiling, Loki looked to the window seat, hoping Tony would come join him.

It may have been late, but Tony’s brain was still sharp enough to recognize a hint. He smiled back and eased out of the bed then went over to his husband. He kissed Loki softly and sat with Loki by the window.

“You couldn’t sleep either huh?”

"I've gotten enough sleep." Loki answered. He put himself in Tony's arms. "All should be right now." He said.

“Well, most everything is right.” Tony mused as he held his husband close. “I had a pretty interesting dream just now, before I woke up.” Tony rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder as he stared out the window. “I dreamed about our next kid. She was a little girl, had black hair just like you.” He chuckled slightly as he thought about the baby now. 

"Are you suggesting we head back to the bedroom and try for that next child my dear husband?" Loki asked. The children were asleep and Loki made sure that Toki would have good dreams.

He grinned mischievously and kissed Loki again. 

“Well these past few days have been really stressful, and I’ve heard the best way to relieve stress is with sex.” He chuckled and planted a few kisses along Loki’s neck. 

Loki shivered as he gave Tony access to his neck. "Well if it relieves stress so well why aren't you plowing me into the sheets?"

Yep, they were making a baby that night. Tony glanced at the boys before pulling his husband into the other room and practically throwing him onto the bed. Tony closed the door behind them and kissed Loki deeply as he started undoing the god’s pants. 

Loki giggled as he was pushed back onto the bed. A baby would definitely come of their union that night. Loki kissed back and he started to pull Tony's clothes off as well.

Tony finally got Loki’s pants off and he tossed them to the side. He then removed his husband’s shirt and paused for a moment to admire him. The way the moonlight hit Loki’s skin made it glow. Tony kissed along Loki’s shoulders and slid his hands along the god’s thighs. 

Loki shivered and moaned as Tony touched him. "I love you." Loki smiled as he pulled Tony in for another kiss.

Tony kissed back, his breathing already starting to get shaky. He hadn’t felt Loki’s body against his for quite a while. 

“I love you too.” He whispered those words against Loki’s lips before kissing him again. He bit the god’s lip and tugged on it slightly before grinding against his husband.

Loki nipped at Tony in return as he ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. Loki's breathing started to quicken and the pair ground against each other, seeking much needed friction. Loki wanted Tony to take him.

Tony pressed against Loki more and more before kissing down the god’s chest. He flicked his tongue across Loki’s nipples and pressed two fingers into his husband suddenly. 

"Anthony." Loki exclaimed as he felt Tony started to stretch him. Loki rolled his hips wanting him to get it over with so they could get to the best part.

Tony stretched Loki slowly, teasing his nipples before he felt he couldn’t hold back any longer. The brunette pulled out his fingers and spread Loki’s legs before getting between them. 

“I love you so much.” He kissed Loki deeply as he thrust into him, grunting in his throat. 

Loki shook as Tony buried himself inside him. It'd been a good while since they made love. The sensation had never left and was renewed with every thrust.

He thrust in and out of Loki smoothly, pressing into the god as deeply as he could. Tony kissed along Loki’s shoulders and neck, leaving marks on his pale skin. It felt amazing to be so close, so intimate.

Loki arched his back as his head fell back, eyes rolling into his skull as he got ready to come. "Anthony please."

He groaned in his throat when he heard Loki beg and he snapped his hips hard, hitting his g-spot hard. Tony moaned out and bit at Loki’s neck, holding Loki’s hips in place. 

Loki came hard, much harder than he had before; his vision darkened.

Tony moaned out as he came inside his husband, his entire body shuddering. The ecstasy soon washed over him and he went limp, his body over Loki’s. He panted into Loki’s skin then looked up and kissed him softly.

Loki returned the kisses when he came back to himself. He turned them a bit so Tony was still inside of him yet they were still wrapped up together. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Tony kissed Loki smoothly and held him close so the light of the arc was drowned out. He pressed his forehead against Loki’s and smiled. 

“So, how soon will we know if you’re pregnant?” He grinned, excited to know if they’d be expecting anytime soon.

"The only way I can tell if I'm pregnant is when my magic shifts. When it stops circling my heart and moves south towards my abdomen, I'll know." Loki kissed him a few times. 

"You'll be the first to know."

Tony smiled and nodded. He supposed this meant waiting again. He snuggled close to Loki and tangled his fingers in the god’s hair. 

“I hope it’s a girl this time.” 

"We'll see when the baby is born." Loki smiled slowly drifting off to sleep. Loki smiled as he thought of what a baby girl would look like.

Tony kissed his husband’s cheek and pulled out of him slowly. He pulled the covers over them both and held Loki close before he drifted to sleep.

Fenrir woke up first and then Remus when he heard his brother try to leave the room. He started to gurgle and look about in his crib. 

"Go back to sleep." Fenrir frowned at his brother. The infant didn't listen and out stretched his arms for Fenrir.

Tony mumbled in his sleep and thought he’d heard Remus crying. He ran a hand over his face and looked up, trying to find his pants. Once he’d found them, he yawned and stretched then stood. Another early morning, as usual. 

Toki whimpered quietly and curled up closer to the pillows as he slept. When he felt the warmth next to him start to fade, he opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. Where were Fenrir and his parents? He began to panic slightly, and he hid himself under the blankets, holding perfectly still. 

Loki had taken Remus from Tony to get him something to eat and Fenrir had already gone off to the dining hall, pulling Tony along with him. Thinking Toki would sleep a bit longer and come find them when he was ready. 

Thor looked around the table at everyone. "I am going to check on young Toki." He declared before getting up.

Tony yawned as he walked into the dining hall and smiled at Odin and Frigga. 

“Good morning.”

“Goodness Anthony, you look exhausted.” Frigga smiled at him then at Loki. She’d heard them both that night-and was pretty sure everyone else in the palace did-but played it off as if she hadn’t. 

Loki threw his head back and laughed. He knew very well that his mother had heard them.

"So when can we expect the next grandchild?" Odin asked.

Loki laughed harder when he saw Tony choke on his water. 

Toki was curled up into a small ball under a mound of pillows and blankets, his breathing hushed. He didn’t know why he was so afraid, but he was. 

Thor went over to the room where the boys had been sleeping and let himself in. 

“Toki?” He looked in, and didn’t see his nephew right away. He went over to the bed and pulled the blankets up. 

“Toki, what are you doing hiding under there?”


	118. Chapter 118

“Nobody was here. I thought they were all taken away.” He started crying again and crawled over to his uncle. Thor hugged the boy and rubbed his back. 

“Oh hush, hush now. Nobody was taken away; we are all here and we are all safe.”

"Lets’ go see everyone else." Thor said. "They are all having breakfast." Thor assured him.

Toki had changed a great deal. He had color in his cheeks and his teeth were normal. His eyes were a natural grey color.

Thor entered the dining hall and smiled at everyone. 

Loki watched and waited with bated breath.

Toki blinked at the brightness in the dining hall and looked at everyone almost afraid. He felt so strange, so alien now. Thor set the boy down and walked with him over to the table. 

“Do not be so bashful Toki.”

Toki looked up at his uncle then at his grandparents. Frigga smiled softly at the boy and held out her arms.

“Good morning Toki.”

The boy went over to her quietly and let his grandmother hug him tight. Tony watched quietly and let himself smile a bit. It would take a while for Toki to adjust, but at least now he was safe. Toki was hugged by Odin next before he went to sit next to his parents. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair; it was so much softer than it had been before and it was lighter brown now. He looked up and nodded then rested his head on Tony’s arm. 

“I slept okay.” He kept his eyes cast down for a moment before looking at Fenrir. The brothers just stared at each other for a moment before Toki spoke again. 

“I’m sorry for getting you in trouble.”

"Brother, is Toki still allowed to stay with us for the rest of the summer?" Thor asked.

Loki looked to Tony. "I see no reason why not." He answered but they were a couple and team; they needed to parent they're children together.

"Please. I want to stay." Toki answered. 

"Are you sure Toki?" Loki asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes. I still want to train and be a good fighter like you and daddy."

Tony was a little hesitant. Toki wouldn’t nearly as strong as he had been with the maggot genes, but he knew the boy would never let this go. He nodded and smiled at Toki. 

“Sure, why not?” 

Toki smiled and started eating his breakfast. 

“He has quite an appetite this morning.” Thor smiled at the boy; it seemed like Toki was doing much better that morning. 

“Uncle Thor, can we train when I’m done eating?”

“If you are feeling up to it then yes.” 

Loki smiled as Fenrir for gave his brother. "Good now that that's settled, eat." He instructed.

Toki smiled and nodded as he tucked into his plate.

Loki smiled at him. Well that was settled. Toki with Thor, and Remus with his mother, Fenrir would go off on his own leaving him and Anthony with more alone time for baby making.

Tony was absolutely spent by early evening. He and Loki hadn’t really left the room for most of the day, not that he was complaining. He lay next to Loki, panting still from their latest activities before he smiled at his husband. 

“If you don’t get pregnant after this I’m going to worry there’s something wrong with me.” He sighed content and leaned over the god. 

“Do you think Remus will be jealous that he’s not the center of attention anymore?” 

"I should hope not." Loki smiled. He rubbed his stomach with a smile. After all they'd done, he would no doubt end up pregnant. 

"But we have to keep in mind. That we are going from three to four; we have to be a bit more careful with time management." Loki explained.

Tony sighed and nodded. It was going to be pretty hectic with four kids. But he figured they’d been doing fine so far; what could one more hurt? He pulled the covers over them both and kissed Loki softly.

“We’ll figure it out. And I’m sure Pepper wouldn’t mind helping. She’s crazy about Remus as it is.”

"Don’t forget Fenrir and Toki will be starting school so they'll be gone most of the day." Loki reminded his husband. Remus on the other hand was in his grandmother’s lap as she played with him while watching Fenrir.

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s neck softly. 

“Oh yeah huh? Guess we’ll only need someone to watch Remus when we want some alone time.” He chuckled and held his husband close. 

Remus giggled and laughed as he reached for his grandmother’s fingers. Frigga smiled and wiggled them in front of him before pulling them away again. 

"True. Won't be long before he's up and running about and going to school like Toki and Fenrir." Loki reminded him.

Toki fell on his back and stayed there looking up at the ceiling. "Can we have a break now please?" He asked. 

"Yes, we will take a break." Thor nodded.

Toki lay there staring up at the ceiling as he tried to steady his breathing. He’d been running around for quite a while, but it didn’t seem like much to him. Just the other day during training, he’d been able to run much longer without feeling so tired. He supposed it was because he was normal now; he didn’t have the maggot genes to rely on. He sighed. 

“Do not be upset Toki. You are young, but your body will grow in strength and endurance. And I can only assume you will be eating Inunn’s apples just as your brothers and sisters do.” 

“Apples? The ones Papa gives me? Are they special?”

Thor smiled and nodded. 

“They give you immortality and even enhance your own skill.”

Toki’s eyes widened in amazement. Suddenly, he really liked apples.

Tony chuckled and brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

“I kind of wish my dad was still around. I think he would have liked to meet our kids.” Tony nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and breathed in the man’s scent. 

"You know there is still a chance that your parents can meet them." Loki reminded. "It would require you going to visit Hela." He said. It was a trip that his dear husband would have to make alone but it would be worth it if Hela granted him those few moments for Tony's parents to meet their children.

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked at Loki shocked. Was this real? He could really see his parents? He didn’t even know what to say.

“You’re serious?”

Thor chuckled at his nephew and nodded.

“It is how Loki and I grew to be so strong. Granted, we are not human, but that is beside the matter.”

“I’m going to be strong!” Toki jumped up and cheered then ran over and tackled his uncle to the ground. Thor laughed and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Yes, you will be very strong!”

“Fenrir, I’m going to be strong!”

Fenrir was in his own wolf form having lain out against the arena to watch for a while.

Frigga came to them with a basket full of food. "Here you need to eat so you can grow up big and strong." She smiled.

Loki looked at him. 

"It's possible yes. Sometimes it does not always work. But it very well might." Loki told him.

"Slow down Toki. You'll get a belly ache if you eat too fast." Frigga chuckled.

"Fenrir won't you come eat as well?" Thor called to his nephew.

Toki rushed over to the basket and scarfed down several fruits. Thor laughed at Toki’s eagerness. 

Tony laid back and stared at the ceiling. Should he give it a try? There was no harm in it, he supposed. 

“All right. Even if we can’t see my father it would be a great chance for Toki to meet Hela.”

"You have to go alone." Loki told him. 

"If you do not succeed in getting your parents then come back. When we travel to Midgard once more I will ask Hela to meet us there." He said. 

Tony nodded; this sounded a lot scarier than Loki was explaining it. 

“So, where exactly will I be going to look for them?”

Toki looked at his grandmother and nodded, slowing down his consumption. Fenrir looked up, his ears perked as he heard the call for food and he ran over before changing form.

“Is there meat?”

"No Thor. Less meat more fruits and vegetables." Frigga told him.

Thor pouted. Frigga just rolled her eyes and she tried giving Remus a bit of grape to gum on.

Loki rubbed Tony's chest. "You will have to talk to Hela about how it is done. She changes the method every now and again."

Tony felt his stomach sink a little. What if he didn’t find his parents? Or worse, what if he did and they didn’t want to see him or the kids? What if they turned him away? He sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” 

Toki ate some more fruit then licked his lips and reached for the water. Fenrir sat next to his brother and grabbed an apple. 

“Where are Anthony and your brother?” Frigga looked at Thor as she handed Remus another grape; the blond grinned. 

“Probably still locked up in Loki’s room. No doubt they will remain there.” 

Frigga shook her head with a smile. "So how do you two feel about having another brother or sister?" She asked the boys.

"I want a sister." Fenrir stated. He only had Hela for a sister but that was still a lot of boys. 

"So do I." Toki answered; having three brothers was enough for him.

"I think a little girl would be nice." Frigga agreed.

Thor chuckled and nodded as he grabbed an apple. 

“Aye, it would be very interesting to watch Anthony raise a young girl.” He grinned at the thought. 

Tony nestled against Loki and sighed. He had to give it a try at least. He kissed Loki softly and smiled. 

“So how does this whole thing work then?”

Loki's brows knit together at the question. "What do you mean Beloved?" Loki asked. "If you mean going to seek out your parents I told you, you would have to ask Hela. Ask Heimdall to send you to Helheim and he will." He said. 

Frigga watched as the boys were back at it again. 

Toki was trying to do what he'd seen Loki do the other day when his uncle and father fought.

Thor grinned and let Toki slip through his arms.

“Very impressive Toki!” He knew the boy wasn’t nearly as good as Loki just yet; it would take more practice before he could best his uncle, but the god didn’t want to dampen Toki’s happiness. The boy grinned and jumped around gleefully.

“Yay!” 

Tony tensed a bit at that idea. He didn’t like the thought of being zapped through time and space to another realm on his own, but he supposed he would just have to. 

“Okay, sounds easy enough. So, when do I go exactly?” 

"When you are ready." Loki answered. "I can't tell you when you should go or that you have to go. It is only a suggestion." He reminded his husband.

The warriors three and Sif had entered the arena in time to see that the demonstration that Loki had given Toki the other day had proven to stick.

"You will be a fine warrior indeed." Hogun smiled.

Toki grinned happily at the warriors. 

“You think so?”

“Why young Toki, we know so!” Fandral ruffled the boy’s hair and laughed at his excitement. 

“The next time those monsters show their ugly faces, you’ll be strong enough to take them down all on your own.” Sif smiled at the boy and Toki nodded. 

“Yeah! I’m going to be strong!”

Frigga put Remus down, letting the boy crawl the few feet over to Toki to be picked up by either his brother of his uncle. Thor picked Remus up, making the baby giggle as he was tossed in the air a bit. 

Fandral pulled Toki away from them to show him a rather useful trick.

Tony nodded and sighed then leaned over Loki. 

“I want to go.” 

"I'm not stopping you." Loki told him. "But be careful. Helheim is still dangerous." Loki said. 

Tony’s face went slightly pale. 

“Well thanks for telling me that before I went there.” He sank into the pillows; maybe the kids didn’t need to meet his parents. 

Toki watched the move carefully and tried to mimic it, but it took more tries than he would have liked. Fandral just chuckled. 

“Relax your muscles Toki. This move is not about strength.”

Toki did as he was told and took a few deep breaths to help him relax. Loki made being relaxed look so easy. 

"Now, try it again." Fandral ordered.

"Shh. It is not the end of the world or anything but this is something you have to do. I am her father and I must even be careful in Helheim." Loki told him. He played with Tony's hair. "The offer to go is always there."

Tony smiled at his husband and nodded. It could wait. He snuggled closer to Loki and ran his hand along the god’s side. 

“What if my father isn’t proud?” He spoke quietly now; that was always his biggest fear. 

Toki gave the move another try, and save for a small hiccup, he did it. Granted, he wasn’t nearly as graceful as Fandral or Loki, but he was getting there. Sif, Valstagg, and Hogun all cheered for Toki and the child beamed. 

“You are doing well Toki!”

"Your father will always be proud of you." Frigga said. "Toki, he loves you and your brothers very much. You are smart, and very brave. Both your fathers will always be proud."   
She smiled. 

Fenrir watched as Toki slowly became better with the move he was trying to do.

After several hours of practice, Toki was exhausted. He lay on the ground, tired to the bone and breathing heavily, but it was worth it. He smiled up at his family. 

“You will need to rest tomorrow.” Thor chuckled and lifted the boy up carefully. “Come, time for a bath and some ointment for your pain.”

Tony whistled to himself as he took a shower that evening. He’d spent most of the day in bed with Loki, either asleep or humping his husband’s brains out. But it was well worth it. He finished bathing and got out of the shower. 

Loki had already bathed and had not yet tamed his wild, wavy hair. Sometimes it was easier to keep it natural.

"If we had a little girl, who do you think she would take after more?" Loki asked. Hela was already the spitting image of her father's female form.

"Can you carry me Uncle Thor?" Toki asked. 

Thor nodded and picked up his nephew with Fenrir, Hogun, Valstagg, and Fandral all following.

Toki nearly fell asleep in Thor’s arms. His uncle set him down on his bed softly then brushed the boy’s hair out of his face. 

“You are a fine warrior Toki. Remember that.” 

Toki smiled before dozing off and curling up to his pillow. 

Tony brushed his fingers through his hair, styling it in its usual way before looking at his husband. 

“I think she’d be blessed with my looks.” The inventor smiled. “You know a subtle spitting-image of her famous daddy.” He really liked the idea of having a daughter. 

"I can see the attitude that will come of it." Loki sighed, but he liked the idea. A child that looked like Tony but with Loki's green eyes would be perfect. "Now are you coming or do I have to drag you to dinner?" Loki asked. Frigga and the others went into the dining hall where Odin waited with a frowned. "Where is Toki?"

Tony pouted at his husband but finished getting dressed. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” He followed his husband into the dining hall and also looked around when he noticed Toki was missing. 

“He was training most all day. He is quite exhausted.” Thor chuckled slightly as he spoke. He’d tried to convince Toki to rest during their training, but the boy thought he would be fine. 

Tony shook his head as he sat down to eat. “Sounds like something a kid of ours would do.” 

"More like yours Anthony. I know when to call it quits for the day." Loki smiled as he stopped by his mother to kiss his son and mother. 

"No, you just learned experience." Thor pointed out. 

"Yes well we can't all be the god of Thunder." Loki replied.

Tony frowned at Loki but knew the god was telling the truth. Tony didn’t like to admit that sometimes he just had to step back from something. It was like saying that he failed. 

He sat down next to Loki and served himself then got some mashed potatoes for Remus. 

“And tonight, we’re going to eat them all, not splatter them on Daddy.” 

Remus giggled and clapped his hands as if accepting a challenge. 

Loki smiled as he watched Remus. "It never ends well." He shook his head. "Someone ends up messy." Loki chuckled. 

"Thor was always a messy eater. Loki was oddly clean for some reason." Frigga said. 

Loki smiled as he watched Remus start eating. The infant was hungrier than anything so for this meal, he actually ate rather then played.

Tony wasn’t about to start complaining about Remus suddenly behaving so well. He wiped the infant’s lips when he got too messy and smiled at his son.

“See? It isn’t that hard to behave.”

Remus giggled and ate some more of his potatoes before reaching for some of the other vegetables on his plate. Once it looked like Remus could handle himself well enough, Tony got started on his dinner. 

“He learned from his mother.” Odin smiled at Frigga and sipped from his goblet. Thor chuckled. 

“I think his manners at the table exceed even Mother’s!”

Loki just shook his head and smiled. "They don't." Though Loki remembered a time where most of his meals were eaten in his room for the simple fact that no one sat still during feast and his plate would always end up drenched in mead. But those days were far behind them at least they were as long as they had a baby about.

Tony laughed and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“Come on, you make everyone else here look like pigs with no manners.”

Frigga laughed lightly and nodded in agreement.

“It is true Loki. Although I am pleased that Thor has improved. Do you remember when he would fight at the table?”

The warriors three all grinned at each other and Sif just laughed.


	119. Chapter 119

“I remember those days well. This table has suffered through much!”

Loki started laughing and Valstagg looked saddened. "So much wasted food." He pouted.

"Like that ever stopped you." Sif laughed. 

"Do you realize Mother and I had more meals together alone then in this room because of it?" Loki asked.

"Or the number of dresses you've helped ruin because of it." Frigga shook her head. 

Remus picked up a cooked carrot and held it up for Tony to try and feed him.  
Thor just laughed at the memories. 

“Oh come now, I was young!”

“Oh please Thor, you knew what you were doing!” Sif laughed as well. 

Tony tried to back away from the carrot but Loki had told him several times before that it was a bad habit to do so. If he kept it up, then Remus would also refuse to eat his food.

So the inventor groaned and opened his mouth to accept the carrot. Remus all but stabbed him in the back of the throat with it. 

“Agh!?” He flew back slightly and started coughing. “Remus!”

The boy laughed and clapped his hands, jabbing at Tony some more. 

Loki chuckled. He took his son and smiled at him. Giving Remus an Eskimo kiss, he smiled at the baby boy. Loki took over feeding his son. 

"Never did I ever think I'd see the day that the Prince of Darkness would willingly take on children." Hogun said.

"He is not the Prince of Darkness." Fandral said. 

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you Hogun. Or do you need a repeat of your last punishment?" Loki asked.

The man paled and looked away without another word. Suffering at Loki’s hands once was enough. 

Tony looked at the two men but went back to his food without asking; he knew that tone in Loki’s voice meant he was serious. 

“Anyway, this food is really good.”

“Now my friends; no threats at the table, yes?” Thor glanced at his friend then at Loki and kept eating. 

Remus smiled at his father and held Loki’s face in his small hands. 

“Ba-Ba…Baba!”

Tony spat out his drink and looked at Remus with a large smile. 

“He’s speaking!”

“Baba! Baba!” Remus clapped his hands excitedly when he saw Tony’s reaction. 

Loki just smiled at his son and nuzzled him. "Yes I'm your Papa." He smiled.

Thor smiled as he watched Tony choke on his drink. The blonde got a sudden question. "Mother, age wise, who spoke first?" 

"Loki. You were lazy. Loki was determined to get what he wanted even if it was by himself. You were more laid back about the whole thing." Frigga explained.

"Though once you did start walking and talking, it was very hard to get you from doing so." Odin added. 

"Still is." Loki added.

Thor pouted.

Tony laughed when he heard this and he looked at Thor. 

“Don’t worry big guy, I was late walking and talking to and look how I turned out.”

Thor perked up a bit at this and smiled. Remus babbled more then reached for some of the food on Loki’s plate. 

“Baba! Baba!” He put the green beans in his mouth and teethed on them happily. Frigga smiled at the infant. 

“Hopefully he will not speak nearly as much as Thor.” She giggled and continued eating her dinner. 

“I am sure he will not. He is not Thor’s child.” Sif interjected with a smile. 

"No, he is however Loki's child and will no doubt plot a scheme in secrecy." Valstagg teased.

Loki smiled at Remus. "Yes and I won't restrain him." Loki ate a string bean that Remus decided to feed him and the infant went back to feeding himself. 

"Anthony," Odin called to his son in law, "Do you and my son plan for another child?"

Tony grinned and swallowed the food in his mouth before nodding. 

“Mm, yeah. We’re working on that now actually.” He chuckled and winked at Loki then laughed when the god punched him in the arm. “What?” 

“Oh Loki, this is wonderful. Should you ever need anyone to watch after them, please be sure to bring them here.” Frigga smiled, her eyes excited at the thought of another grandchild. 

“Oh we will.” Tony said then took another bite of his meal. Frigga giggled and looked at Thor. 

“And when can I expect little ones from you?” 

“As soon as he finds a maid willing to hold still long enough for him.” Sif interjected then laughed along with Thor. 

“Tis true! Sad but true!” Thor laughed. 

"Which is now next to never." Loki added.

The others laughed at the first born prince's expense. Thor pouted and looked like the kicked puppy he was.

"Thor, by now I would have had the throne if we were in Midgard. Whether it be first, second, or even the third prince to a royal family, whoever has an heir first gets to continue the line." Loki explained.

The warriors looked a bit nervous at this statement. Frigga, Thor and Odin all knew that Loki had put those days behind him and wanted nothing to do with the throne anymore.

The air in the room stilled slightly at Loki’s words, though everyone tried to keep their smiles up. They didn’t want to seem so suspicious of Loki, but it was force of habit. Tony however seemed oblivious to that little detail. He simply looked at Loki with interested then finished his dinner. 

“So that would make Loki king, right?” 

Odin nodded.

“That is correct, by those rules.” 

“Then would I be the queen?” 

Everyone erupted with laughter at Tony’s question. It was a perfectly legitimate question, or so he’d thought. 

“You would also be titled king of Asgard, though you would not rule.” Frigga finally stopped laughing enough to speak. 

Loki started laughing as well and leaned over to give Tony a kiss. Loki held up his hand ready to snap his fingers. "If you want to be a queen we could always make it happen." Loki teased.

"Loki, we've been over this: no shape-shifting of any sort at the table." Frigga scolded. 

"Yes Mother." Loki replied with a smiled. Loki became completely serious once more. "I don't want the throne. I just want to live my life with my family. Besides, being king is far too much work."

He may have been joking, but Tony took the little tease seriously. He tensed and backed away from Loki, expecting a pair of breasts to appear on him at any moment. When they didn’t, he sighed and relaxed. 

“I agree. Being in charge of stuff takes a lot of work.” Tony sighed, thinking of the days when he used to have to run the company on his own. He really didn’t know how he’d survived so long without Pepper. He sipped his drink and smiled when Remus tried to take a sip. 

“Hold on, I’ll do it. You’ll just make a mess.” He raised the goblet to the boy’s lips, and out of instinct, Remus tried to suckle on the edge of the cup. 

Loki chuckled as he watched Remus try to drink from the cup like his brothers. Some of it spilled down his lip and Loki cleaned it away. 

"You'll get the hang of it one day." Loki smiled.

While everyone one turned back to the conversation of a different topic, Loki looked over at Thor his brows knit together.

"Something wrong brother?" Thor asked.

"Whatever happened to Jane?" Loki asked.

Tony pulled the cup back so Remus wouldn’t try to drink too quickly and the boy reached for it again. 

“Hold on Mighty Girth, you’ll get more in a second.” 

Remus looked at Tony and pouted, looking almost exactly like the inventor. 

Thor looked at Loki and sighed, a sad smile on his face. 

“She grew tired of waiting for me. I suppose the idea of being in Asgard did not appeal to her as I had hoped it would. But we remain dear friends, and that is enough for me.” It hurt him when Jane said she couldn’t leave Earth, but Thor supposed he understood. After all, he couldn’t imagine never going back to Asgard. And as Jane had put it, she didn’t want to live forever. It scared her, the idea that everyone she knew would wither and die around her while she stayed the same; it was a lot to understand for many humans. 

Loki nodded his understanding. He and Tony had been over it many times. Their friends and coworkers would one day meet an end. Though he wasn't sure the widow ever would. She was something special and different.

"What about Sigyn? She has always been rather fond of you." Loki told him.

"I think she's already been married off." Fandral said.

Thor smiled at his brother.

“You need not worry for me Loki. I will find love soon. But for now,” He downed his entire goblet then slammed the empty mug on the table. “We celebrate!” He grinned. Frigga laughed and nodded.

“Celebrate more gently darling!”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. Thor was really quite a character. Remus laughed also, clapping his hands happily and he reached for Tony’s hair. The inventor almost didn’t notice, but he pulled back. 

“What do you have against my hair? Do you want me to go bald?” 

Remus pouted again and slapped his little hands against his legs. 

Loki smiled at this and moved Remus so he couldn't pull on Tony's hair.

"I'm trying to remember if it was Loki or Thor who had a fancy for hair pulling." Odin said.

"Loki just liked to cut hair." Sif threw in.

"Well you asked for it." Loki remembered why he had done it. Sif had called him a freak and told him he would never be good at anything.

Frigga nodded as she remembered that Loki had been the hair puller in the family, but he never pulled my hair. He only pulled on your beard. 

Remus tucked himself against Loki's chest with a yawn as he settled. 

"Time for bed little one. Fenrir you too. Come along." He said.

Fenrir pouted but went along anyway. He gave Frigga a kiss good night and his grandfather a hug before following Loki.

Tony excused himself and followed his family to their rooms. He helped get the boys into bed then checked up on Toki; he was still out like a light. Tony smiled to himself then went over to Loki. 

“Toki’s still out. He’ll be so sore in the morning.” 

Thor finished his dinner and sat for a good while in the hall with Sif. The two laughed and traded anecdotes, reaching for fresh goblets every so often. 

“Honestly, you are foolish Thor.” 

“Would you know me otherwise?” 

Sif giggled and shook her head then looked at her old friend with a smile. 

"The baths will sort him out on the morning." Loki smiled. 

Remus was fast asleep as he lay in his crib. Fenrir, once in his own bed, was ready to go to sleep as soon and his head hit the pillow. Loki let go of a yawn himself and leaned against Tony. 

"Ready for bed yourself?' He asked.

Tony held his husband’s hand and pulled him over to their bed. He fell over onto it and pulled Loki down with him, holding him close.

“Yeah, I’m pretty tired.” He smiled, his eyes closing as he lay there. 

Loki smiled as he sat back up and started to discard some of his clothing to get under the covers. Once Tony had done the same, he tucked himself against his husband. "Night Anthony."

Tony kissed his husband softly then fell asleep. 

Toki woke up the next morning in pain. He whimpered and got out of bed with tears in his eyes as he walked over to his parent’s room. He knocked on the door and stood there waiting for them to wake up. He kept knocking and knocking and knocking. 

Loki finally got up and nearly tripped over the furs as he got to the door. Pulling it open he saw Toki in its way and in tears. "Shh, shh it's alright. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything hurts really badly." He cried. 

"Okay, okay come with me, we'll get you fixed up but you have to be quiet. Remus is still sleeping okay."

Toki nodded as he let Loki pick him up and take him into the bathroom. Loki ran Toki a lukewarm bath and let the boy undress before climbing in.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Loki promised.

Tony he mumbled as he finally began to wake up. He stretched and lay on the bed for a little while before Remus forced him to get up. The boy grunted and babbled until Tony picked him up.   
“You do realize I’m going to wake you up like this when you’re older.” 

Remus giggled and clapped his hands as Tony set him on the floor to play. The boy got on his hands and knees and began rocking himself. He’d been doing that for a while now, and as Loki explained it, he was trying to crawl. Tony watched, hoping he would actually do it today. After a moment, Remus’s hand jerked forward then his knee. 

Toki sighed as the pain began to ebb away slightly from the warm water. He closed his eyes and sank into the water almost completely, only his face showing above the surface. 

Loki smiled as he watched Toki relax a bit. "There, you'll be okay. Next time take breaks and don't overdo it." Loki scolded.

"But I want to be as good a warrior and fighter as you are." Toki pouted.

"I know you do and I had to learn that doing what you did yesterday doesn't help. Your grandmother rubbed salve and ran me hot baths many times before I finally let it sink in. 

Toki, you are young; learn from my mistakes. I tell you these things because I know them."

"Okay, I'll listen." Toki promised. 

"Good, now sit up so I can rub the salves in. You are going to take a break today." Loki ordered.

Tony held Remus by his small hands and helped the infant stand. He seemed very concentrated in what he was doing. Remus made a strange sound in his throat then looked at Tony.

“Don’t worry; I’ll catch you. But I’m going to let go, okay? And you’re going to stand.” 

As if understanding what his father said, Remus tightened his grip on the man’s fingers and tensed his legs. Tony chuckled and pulled his hands back, quickly catching Remus as he began to tumble.

“Don’t wiggle your legs around Doofus.”

Toki leaned forward so Loki could rub salves into him and he sighed. The pain was finally going away. 

Once he was done, Loki wrapped a towel around him. "Now go to your room and get some more rest. Your body needs it." 

Toki nodded, slowly heading back to his room. When they opened the door he saw Tony trying to get Remus to walk a second time.

"He hasn't even gotten crawling yet. Anthony you cannot rush these things." Loki said.

“Shh, we’re making progress!” 

Remus babbled as if in accordance with his father and tried to balance again, then frowned when he fell on his bottom. He slapped his thighs and looked up at Tony with a pout. 

The inventor sighed and sat crossed legged, pouting like Remus. 

“Alright, we’ll stick with crawling for now. Go!” 

Remus laughed and got onto his hands and knees, rocking himself back and forth again. Toki watched, slightly amazed though mostly amused. He got into some comfortable clothes and sat up on the bed, watching his brother try to crawl again. Remus sucked on his lower lip as he concentrated then started moving again. First his hands, then his knees and slowly he moved three paces forward. Tony cheered and threw his hands up in the air. 

“Yes!” He grabbed the boy and held him close, kissing his wet chin. 

Loki was proud of that Remus was making these milestones. Loki rolled his eyes as he watched Tony pick up their son. "He would benefit better if you let him be and make more progress." Loki smiled.

Remus wanted to try again.

"Let him come to me." Loki said, sitting on the floor. "Come on my little one." 

Tony pouted and set Remus down. The infant blew some spit bubbles then smiled at Loki and tried crawling towards him. He rocked himself, getting ready to move before he moved his hand then his knee. Tony smiled as he watched his son begin crawling. 

“Look at him. He’ll be walking soon.” 

"Let’s not rush it." Loki smiled. "Everything in its own time." Loki said. “But in the meantime, I think he'll be needing this." Loki snapped his fingers and watched a bell appear on his son's ankle. "There, now we will always know where you are."

Remus sat up and looked at the bells on his ankles then squealed as he played with them. Looks like he wasn’t interested in crawling anymore. Tony chuckled and watched the infant before getting to his feet.

“I have to head back to Earth.” He sighed heavily as he said this but the tower still needed repairs and God only knew what Fury would need this time. He kissed Loki on the forehead then started packing his things. 

Toki looked at his father, his eyes sad. “Is everyone going home now?” 

Tony paused to look at the boy and smiled.

“Come on, don’t get sad. You and Fenrir are staying here to train, remember? And we’re just a worm-hole’s ride away if you miss us too much.” 

Toki sighed and nodded then hugged Tony tight. 

"I'm going with you." Loki said. Fury still wanted him to see what other information he could get out of the remaining prisoners they took in.

"We'll be back soon. Three days tops." Loki smiled.

Toki still wasn't happy about it but nodded.

"Remember everything I told you. Take care of yourself and make sure you stretch before you start your training. Tell your uncle you are to rest for the day." Loki hugged Toki and kissed his head.

“And don’t worry about us, okay? We’ll be safe.” Tony smiled at their son and hugged him reassuringly. Toki still wasn’t all that happy with his family being so far apart, but at least they would be safe. He hugged both Tony and Loki then went to see them off. 

Thor went also, holding Remus in his arms. 

“You will return soon?” 

“Yeah, we won’t be gone long. Although I might be gone a little longer; Fury probably forgot where he put his dick-Ow.” Tony frowned as Loki elbowed him and said something about watching his language in front of the boys. 

“I will keep the boys safe. Nothing will harm them here.” Thor smiled at his brother and Tony. 

"Better not or it's your head." Loki glared. 

Thor rolled his eyes at his brother. The boys waved as they watched Tony and Loki leave.

Arriving in Midgard, it was night time there. Jarvis started to wake up when he realized Tony and Loki had returned.

"Welcome home sirs." Jarvis greeted.

"Hello Jarvis." Loki greeted.


	120. Chapter 120

"Sir Ms. Potts has been by three times looking for you and wants you to contact her as soon as possible. Repairs have already been started." 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki answered. 

“Anything from Fury?” 

“Five calls since this morning. I have already informed him that you have returned.” 

“God damn it.” Tony huffed out upset and ran his fingers through his hair. Oh well, he’d have to face Fury eventually. He checked on the mess in his lab and saw that some crews had already been over to get rid of the debris. 

“Sir, shall I connect you to Ms. Potts now?” 

Thor watched his brother and Tony leave then took the boys back to the palace. 

“Now then, why don’t we have breakfast, hmm?” He smiled at the boys, and Fenrir and Toki ran ahead of him to the dining hall. 

"Have Loki and Anthony gone already?" She asked.

The blonde nodded. "There is much they must attend to in Midgard. Loki said he will return in three days to check on everyone."

Loki sighed as he looked over at his husband. "Looks like we're in for a long night." He said.

"Stark, where the hell have you been? I get your husband coming down here bringing the goonies and pissed off to all hell." Fury started. 

Toki and Fenrir sat on either side of their uncle with Remus taking his usual spot on the table. The infant reached for some mashed potatoes, a big grin on his face. 

“Why not let me feed Remus, Thor? He will pay you no mind.” Frigga giggled lightly and went over to her grandson. Thor nodded, not about to try and tame Remus; if he was anything like Loki, he would put up a fight. 

“It’s nice to hear from you too Darling. Look, we had some problems with Toki. Somebody tried to take him.” 

“Do you know who?”

“Hydra and some freaky alien friends of theirs. Loki got most of the info he needed, but we still don’t know how Hydra made a deal with the Skrull.” 

“Skrull?” Fury thought for a moment then frowned. “I can get you that information, but I’m going to need you and Loki to look like you’re no longer searching for these people.” 

“Why? What do you know?” 

“Nothing certain yet, but if it’s who I think it is, we’ll need to really think about a good plan of attack.” 

Tony didn’t like where this was going. How much further up the food chain could these people be? Was it more aliens? 

Loki sighed heavily. "It never ends, does it?" He asked. "If it's not one thing it’s another." Loki complained. "Send us the information as soon as possible." Loki ordered.

"You both need to get over here to headquarters as it is. I've called everyone else in so get over here and I'll give you all the information."

“We’ll be there soon.” Tony ended the call and went to get his suit. He put on the detection bracelets and headed out to the car. “I can’t believe this. But at least we have some clue who we’re going after.” He paused before he got into the car and looked at his husband. “The boys are safe, right? Nothing can get into Asgard now?” 

Bruce waited anxiously with the others as he arrived at SHIELD headquarters. It seemed like they had some sort of solid lead this time. Everyone was whispering amongst themselves until Fury walked in. 

“Stark not here yet?”

“Not just yet, but this is about his kid. He’ll be here soon.” Natasha spoke up and sighed slightly. 

Clint walked into the room to join the others and looked around.

"Do we know anything? Have any information?" He asked looking at them. 

"I'll tell everyone what they need to know when everyone is here and seated." Fury reminded them.

Loki pulled Tony along so he could poof them over to Shield. This time the god didn't bother getting dressed in his armor. It wasn't as if they were going into battle at that moment. Steve arrived a few seconds before Loki had himself and Tony both in the room. 

Tony looked at his comrades and took a seat next to his husband. 

“So what do we know?” 

Fury looked at everyone then pulled up a screen. 

“As I said before, we haven’t completely verified this, but it’s all we have.” He pulled up a picture on the screens. “Everyone, meet Baron Von Stucker. He’s something of a fanatic; he joined Hydra fairly young and has been trying to recreate the super-soldier serum that the Red Skull had. It should be obvious he hasn’t succeeded, but that doesn’t stop this guy.”

“And it also doesn’t explain what he wants with Toki.” Steve spoke up and began to get rather tense about the whole situation. 

“Actually it does. Think about it, how has Toki been after he was given the serum to change him back to normal?” Fury looked at everyone then at Loki. “That doctor even spilled some information. He said they were trying to create their own soldiers with that same mutation.” 

“But if that’s true then why were they testing it on children?”

“How quick would you be to kill a child Agent Romanoff?” Fury looked at the redhead and the woman nodded in understanding. It would be much more difficult to take out a group of children like Toki. 

No one wanted to have a child's blood on their hands. They'd all rather swallow the bullet themselves.

"But still they’re children, what good will come from torturing kids? Even if it does work they can't make a move until the children are trained, which could take years." Natasha pointed out.

"When I questioned the leader of the lab he said I ruined everything by turning Toki human." Loki pointed out.

"So it's true, you did go through with it." Steve said. 

"Of course I went through with it Captain. One of them managed to reach Asgard and nearly made off with our son." He frowned.

Everyone grew quiet when they heard this, but the anger in the air piqued slightly. 

“Well that should slow them down. But they’ll still be after anyone else that was tied to the program. And that includes Dr. Pauler.” 

“Fat chance she’ll help. Loki turned her mind to mush.” Clint pointed out. Even if Hydra did manage to get the woman back, they’d never get anything out of her. At least not without Loki there to undo the damage. 

“It’s still a security risk. She’s been put under more surveillance as a precaution.”

“But I thought we’d stopped the people doing this.” Bruce looked at Fury puzzled. They’d gone on a raid not long ago. Hadn’t that been enough? 

Fury shook his head. 

“We stopped the people actually doing the experiments. We still need to knock out the people in charge of all this. And right now, that’s Stucker.” 

“Alright, so where is this ass hole?” 

“We’re not sure, and that’s our other problem. He dropped off the map some years ago after a massive explosion at a Hydra base. Apparently, the German government wasn’t too happy having a terrorist sect in their country.” 

“Then how do we find him?” 

Fury looked at Loki. 

“The only ones that had any immediate contact with Stucker are the doctors. He would need to make sure they were doing what he ordered them to do. We have five doctors in our charge. So pick one and start interrogating.” 

"Can I watch?" Clint asked, standing by Loki.

"By all means you're welcome to it." Loki smiled.

"Look here Stark I said question him, not kill him and if you can try not to take his mind from him completely. We may still need him." Fury noted.

Loki just huffed with a roll of his eyes. "Then what the hell is the point in letting me talk to them?" He asked.

"Because as far and I can figure you're the scariest thing on Earth." Clint said. "I mean that as a compliment."

Loki shrugged.

"Stop standing around and get going. I’ve already ordered one of them to the interrogation room." 

Loki nodded and very quickly the god was dressed in his armor as he walked away. 

Tony watched his husband leave then stood. 

“Hold on Stark. I need you for something else.”

“And what exactly is that?” 

“I need you to extract any useful information out of Pauler’s files. Maybe there’s something there that we missed.”

“She left Hydra right after she had success with Toki, right? That would be over six years ago. If she still has files that old on her computer, I can probably get to them.”

“Good. Anything we can dig up at this point is good news.” 

Tony nodded and headed off to another room. He just hoped they had the right guy this time, or else all this was for nothing. Bruce watched Tony leave then stood and looked at Fury. 

“Sir, have you seen any movement on the kidnappings?” 

“Nothing new. We’ve tracked all missing children and most of them were either dead or false alarms. We haven’t tracked any down to Hydra.”

Loki smiled as he entered the cell. The man they'd brought in had seen Doctor Pauler. He'd seen her reaction to Loki.

"Please don't hurt me. Please." He cowered in the corner.

"Good, this makes things far easier." Loki smiled at him. 

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Nothing, at least not yet. Tell me what I want to know and I'll spare you." Loki bargained. 

"I'll tell you everything and anything you want. Just don't hurt me."

"I'll spare you the same fate as your coworkers if you tell me who Stucker is and what he wanted Doctor Pauler's son for. What is he doing with the Skrull? Who are they? Lie and I will know if you are and I will not show you mercy." 

The man nodded and kept his distance from Loki. 

“Stucker knew that we were trying to splice human DNA. We just wanted it for medical reasons. We thought maybe we could cure some diseases with it, even things like paralysis. At first he funded our group happily. Then he started making us do other research. He said he wanted to make super soldiers.” The man started shaking slightly. Just being in Loki’s presence was making him want to hide under a rock. 

“We told him we didn’t have the right technology for the stuff he wanted, but he told us not to worry. Three days later, he has all these strange machines shipped in for us. We tried the experiments again and we finally had some success. It was Dr. Pauler’s son; I think his name was Andrew. She was the most passionate one about the whole thing. I couldn’t believe she did that to her kid, but it didn’t matter. We’d done we needed to get done.”

Tony sifted through hundreds of thousands of emails, running them all through JARVIS to scan for anything that might be helpful. So far, there wasn’t very much to go on. Only vague emails and complaints and progress reports. 

“Sir, I think I’ve found something useful. It appears to be an email from a man named Vasker.”

“Vasker?” 

“It appears to be a pen-name Sir. I’m running it through any aliases in the known data bases. So far I’ve compiled five hundred possible matches.” 

“Are they all the same person?”

“No Sir. Shall I narrow it down?”

“Yeah, try and find any that might match to known Hydra agents.” 

Natasha and Clint were both sitting outside the cell, listening to what the man was saying. They were mapping out the events that had happened. Between finding Pauler and Toki in the sewer, as well and the other children she'd kidnapped and taken. 

"So what started out as wanting to help humans became something more. Before you continue why did you keep using children?" Loki asked.

Fury went down to check on the interrogation, "How is it going?" 

"Loki's got him singing like a canary. You should really put him on the pay roll." Clint said.

"Yeah as much as I would like to have him working for us now it's easier if he's on his own." Fury shrugged.

"Wild card against the council?" Natasha questioned.

Fury nodded. 

The man swallowed and looked away as he continued talking. 

“It was easier. Their code was easier to manipulate and they were easier to get a hold of. And that was all Stucker gave us was kids. We all protested at first, but he threatened to turn us all in. By that time, we all had too much at stake to lose it all. We couldn’t risk it.” 

Bruce went over to where Tony was and handed him some coffee. He sat down next to the man and sighed.

“Find anything?” 

“Not yet, but I’m getting close. I’ve tracked at least two hundred emails from the same source so far. Seems like this might be Stucker’s.” 

“Can you find him with that?” 

“If he still uses it, yeah. If he’s changed emails it’ll be a little harder to find the guy.” 

“What if this isn’t Stucker?” 

“Who else could it be Bruce?” 

The man thought for a moment then sighed heavily and looked around then back at Tony. Tony typed some more things into the computer then took a large drink of his coffee. 

“Why are you pegged on finding this guy?” 

“He tried to take my kid Bruce. I thought we went over this. Nobody hurts my family.”

“But it isn’t Stucker, at least not at the top.” 

“And how do you know?” Tony turned to Bruce then gasped when the man’s body shifted. A Skrull sat there, head lowered and she raised her hands in surrender. 

“Please relax. I only want to help.” 

“Oh my God. How long have you been in here? How many others are there?” 

“It’s just me. Please, I swear, I’m not here to hurt anyone. I can help.”

“My ass you can.” Tony was about to call someone when the Skrull pinned him down. 

“I can take you to another lab. It’s still active, and they have more children there. Please, you have to trust me.” 

Loki nodded as he continued to listen. 

"Pauler ditched us after he visited again. Gone off the radar and with her kid. We figured it wasn't worth looking for her until we found traces of some of the tests that we'd taken on the kid. They had worked on him." He explained.

"We thought this kid was the starting point. That by studying him it would move smoother. He was the youngest one we started on, as you may know. If the child ended up in your care it grew with him."

The sirens went up, notifying them that there was a breach in security. 

"Loki, stay here and watch him." Fury ordered. Loki just rolled his eyes.

Steve was the closest one to the lab where Tony was. 

"I'll be back for you." He promised the man. "Watch him." He ordered to guards before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“Because I’m telling the truth.” The Skrull looked at Tony desperately then gasped when she heard the sirens go off. 

“I have to go. I’ll meet you later.”

“Wait, wait!” Tony tried to reach for the creature but she vanished. He cursed and hit one of the machines just as Steve rushed into the room. 

“What happened?” 

“One of the machines sparked and sent out faulty signals. I think it might have tripped the alarms.”

Steve huffed and nodded then got on the radio with Fury. 

“Sir, it’s a false alarm.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want any surprises Captain.” Fury kept walking towards the room where Tony was. He didn’t want anything to go wrong at this stage. 

Steve looked at Tony, but he wasn’t nearly as good at detecting deception as Loki was. He bought the lie and nodded. 

“Yes Sir, I’m sure.” 

Tony sighed and ran his hands over his face. Well this was getting interesting, or more annoying at least. Fury walked into the room and immediately his gaze fell on Tony. 

“What happened?”

“One of the machines sparked and sent out faulty signals. This is Skrull technology, at least some of it. I think it might have tripped the alarms with a fake signal.”

Loki appeared in the room as Fury left. Now that his husband was alone once more he looked at him.

"What happened Anthony? And you would do well to tell me the truth." Loki said.

Getting back up to the interrogation room, the prisoner was still there but Loki was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"We don't know Sir. He disappeared in his usual fashion." One answered.

"If you lied or pissed him off I hope you know I can't help you. And I won't. He's a god and I have no power over that." Fury warned. 

The man went pale and nodded. 

Tony sighed heavily, trying to figure out a way to word what he was about to say without sounding stupid. 

“I think we might have a friend. Now, before you pop off or say anything let me explain what’s happening.” Tony took a deep breath and braced himself. “A Skrull appeared in the room. It was disguised as Bruce and it told me that it can help us.” Yep, that couldn’t have sounded more insane if he’d made it up. He waited for Loki to smack him or call him stupid. 

"As much as I wish that were a lie, I know for a fact that is not." Loki frowned. "Nor is it some story you came up with. But I have more information I need to terrify out of someone upstairs. I expect full details of this friendly Skrull when I return." Loki didn't wait for him to say anything.

Their prisoner kept looking around, wondering what door Loki might come through until he suddenly appeared in front of him once more. 

"Jesus Christ." The man exclaimed.

 

"Continue talking where you left off." Loki ordered. 

The man didn't say anything at first and then he remembered seeing him somewhere before years ago. "You really do exist. You're Loki."


	121. Chapter 121

Tony flopped back in his chair. This was going to be one of the craziest days of his life, right after his first date with Loki. He went back to the machines, sifting through more documents and emails before coming up with more small clues but again, it wasn’t enough. And the emails he did get didn’t lead anywhere; they were too old by now. He sat there for a while then glanced at the chair where the Skrull had been sitting. Suddenly he wished he’d asked where exactly they would be meeting. He groaned and stood then looked at Steve.

“I have everything I need back at the tower. When Loki’s done, tell him I went home to check the emails again.”

“Did you find anything?”

“Not anything useful.” He grabbed his things and headed back to Stark tower. JARVIS controlled one of the cars and picked Tony up from SHIELD. 

“Sir, you have a guest at the tower. She has vehemently insisted that you allowed her to enter.”

“I did, kind of. Tell her I’m almost there.”

The man felt a terrible panic in his chest and he backed away from Loki even more. So this was what Fury had been talking about when he said there were gods there. The man felt his throat go dry but he couldn’t escape. No one would help him here. 

“We tried to replicate our work, but the other kids we got weren’t strong enough to handle the mutation. They kept dying and Stucker was getting angry. He said we needed to find another kid that matched Andrew so we could get more soldiers. So he narrowed his search to kids that are more similar to Andrew, and the experiments started to work a little better. But they effects wouldn’t last; the kids would end up crippled or comatose. We didn’t make any more progress.”

"You knew it was a failed cause, why didn't you stop?" Loki questioned.

"He ordered us to go back and try again. One of the others got the idea that if we went back to the source even if that meant undoing all the work we put into him, it would work again. Stucker was all for the idea saying it made sense somehow. So he made some of us start searching for Pauler. There was more to Andrew than we thought. When we caught wind of it we wanted to try and grab him again."

Loki nodded at him. He placed a few things that wouldn't allow them to get to Toki, least not right away. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Loki asked. "Remember every detail is in your benefit." 

The female Skrull was confined to the living room with Jarvis keeping a close watch on her. Though she was curious about everything around her, she didn't move from the couch.

The man fidgeted and began shaking slightly. 

“The deal with the Skrull. I don’t know exactly what Stucker promised them, but we had some success with five other children. Stucker took them and we haven’t seen them since. But I don’t think they survived. Stucker was furious.”

Tony walked into the tower and found the Skrull sitting on his couch. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“I am Nelim, a Skrull, as you can see. And I only want to help you.”

“Why?” 

She pursed her lips together and looked away for a moment. “I wish to help you and the Avengers. I have seen what is being done to those children. I couldn’t bare it.” 

“Why do you care? You’re not human, and as far as I know this doesn’t affect you.” 

“Does it have to? Can I not simply care? Your son, Toki, I met him several years ago. He went by a different name then.” 

Tony tensed slightly when the Skrull mentioned Toki. He sat across from the woman. “After his mutation?”

Nelim nodded. 

“He almost did not survive, but once his body accepted the gene mutation, he recovered quickly. When Dr. Pauler vanished with him. I was afraid of what would happen to him.” 

“Why are the Skrull working with Hydra anyway?”

“Hydra promised they could wipe out the Avengers. They said they needed only our help to create perfect soldiers. Stucker, the man you are after, promised that my leaders could kill you personally.”

“Well that’s dark.”

Loki nodded and finally stood up. "Take him back to his cell." Loki ordered. "I'm going to back to the tower to tell Anthony. We will be back tomorrow." He promised. Loki was gone in a puff of smoke once more.

"Really should put a tracker on him." Fury complained.

Loki appeared on the balcony and he could see Tony sitting across from a woman. And the woman was far from human. Entering the tower Loki stood tall, chin up and back straight. "What are you doing here and why?" Loki asked with a frown.

"I mean no harm I promise. You should know I am not lying.” She said. “Please, I wish to help."

Tony looked at the Skrull then at his husband. 

“She said she knew Toki before we found him.”

Nelim nodded and looked at Loki. 

“I was one of three others set in charge of watching over him. We were to keep him in the lab and monitor him constantly.”

“She also says there’s another active location.” Tony stood and walked over to Loki. “If that’s true then we need to find it. There are more kids there.”

“There are six there still alive that I am sure of.” 

"Why only come to us and not to everyone?" Loki asked. "If your intentions are so clear then you shouldn't have feared coming out right." 

"But would you have listened to me? I came to you this way because I saw that Mr. Stark is reasonable." She said.

"What makes you think that?" Loki questioned.

"You are here and not in a cell." 

Loki's eyes widened when she said this. "So you know who I am."

"We all do. Now will you accept my help or not?" She asked, looking back at Tony.

"Not so much a matter of accepting it, more so a matter of if we can convince the others how we got this information." Loki sighed. 

Tony looked down and frowned as he thought. How could they convince everybody that they had an ally? He knew that he could probably convince Bruce, but he’d never get through to the others. 

“We’ll just have to come out and tell them.” He looked at the Skrull. “If you can give us proof that you’re intentions are good, then I think we can convince the others.” 

“I can take you to the current lab but we must hurry. They move labs often now that you have found two already.” 

Tony nodded and looked at his husband when another question came to mind. He looked at Nelim. 

“Can they still get to Toki?” 

Nelim shook her head. 

“There is much stronger magic around the boy now. They know where he is, but they cannot reach him. And they have heard that he is no longer mutated. Is that true?”

Tony nodded. “We gave him the serum that changed him back.”

Nelim sighed and seemed happy with that answer. She stood. 

"If he is human then they have no further use for him and will leave him alone. The serum that you gave him, is there more? To undo whatever they may have done to the other children they have." She looked between Loki and Tony.

"No but more can be made in a matter of hours. Now please show us this other lab. The sooner the better and we can help the children." Loki pointed out.

"Yes of course." she said.

Nelim stood and went out onto the deck of Stark tower. She drew a large symbol into the ground then paused. 

“And the others?” 

Tony had almost forgotten about that. 

“I take it this lab is more heavily protected?” 

Nelim nodded. 

“Hydra and the Skrull have taken more precautions since your last raid. You will need as much help as you can get.” 

Tony turned. 

“JARVIS, call Fury and the others.” 

“I already have Sir. They are preparing as we speak. They will be here shortly.” 

"I will have you back in time for their arrival." Nelim promised. "Please step on the symbol."

Loki and Tony did as they were told as Nelim started whispering a language Loki had never heard before.

"What do you mean there's more labs? If there were more why didn't Loki tell us? He just got done talking to one of the scientists." Steve said.

"But he didn't tell us anything about other labs. My guess he doesn't know there are others." Clint said. 

“That would make sense. We’ve already raided two Hydra labs. They must be taking more precautions with any other labs they have. They’re probably not informing all their staff.”

“This is going to be fun.” Clint said sarcastically. He joined the others on the jet and they headed for Stark tower. 

Tony held his breath for a moment and in the blink of an eye a portal opened. They were sucked in and appeared somewhere else. Tony looked around and shuddered; it was freezing. His suit snapped on around him and he sighed at the warmth. 

“Where are we?” 

“Russia. They moved all their labs out of current location and moved them to different areas. But this is the only lab with live subjects.” Nelim looked at Loki and Tony then looked around. “We are very close to the lab from here, but there is high security around. They have motion and heat detectors as well as stronger weapons provided by Skrull.” 

“What kind of weapons are we talking about here?” 

“Some are energy zapping, some are just destructive. They vaporize matter that they come in contact with when fired.”

“God damn it. I just hope Bruce’s new toys work against something like that.” 

“There is a flaw though. Although the weapons zap energy, the lab still uses it to function. It is on a different frequency, but you should be able to shut down power.”

Loki looked around and wondered if he should call his brother, the warriors three, and Sif down for help. They very well may need it.

Nelim led them to the roof and up to a vent where they could see inside in the slightest.

Pointing she said, "That's where they keep the children. They only bring in new children if one of them dies." She explained. 

"Him." She said pointing to a bald and lanky man. "He's the lead scientist here." 

"We should get back. They will be at the tower any minute and they'll want this information." Loki said.

Everyone was let up to the main floor by Jarvis and looked around as they found no trace of Loki or Tony. 

"Tell me Stark gave us a wild goose chase and I'll shoot him my damn self." Fury complained. 

Nelim nodded and quickly guided them back to the patter in the ground. She chanted under her breath and they were all zapped back to Stark tower, and just in time to be surrounded by the Avengers. 

“Shit.” 

“What the fuck is that?” As soon as Fury said those words, every agent there had their guns on Nelim. Tony got in the way and a bullet ricocheted off his armor. 

“Stop shooting you morons! She’s on our side!”

“Everybody hold your damn fire!” Fury stepped forward. “Stark.”

“Look, she showed us where the new lab is and she told us most everything we wanted to know. She’s here to help.” 

“And how can you be so damn sure?” 

“Well, I’m skeptical but since my husband can sort of tell if someone is lying, I trust him.” Tony looked at Fury then glanced back at Nelim. “Tell em.”

Nelim nodded and looked at the Avengers. “After your last raid, Hydra and the Skrull moved out of their old bases and relocated. Only one of them actually has live experiments and that is where I took Stark and Loki.”

“And why would you want to help us?” Steve stepped forward, still ready for a fight. Nelim looked at him then down. 

“Because I do not hate you as the other Skrull do. I suppose you could say I am defective. I want to help those children. For Andrew.”

"Who's Andrew?" Fury asked.

"Toki, Director. Andrew was the name Doctor Pauler had given him at birth. The records all show it." He reminded the man.

"Did she really show you a lab?" Fury looked at the three of them.

"Yes she did. There are more children in there. This woman is telling the truth, but if you'd rather stay here and play a guessing game while many more lives, as well as our own, are at risk. Please let’s stand around." Loki said.

"Not just yet. Tell us what you told them." Fury ordered.

Nelim nodded and started to explain again what the plan the Skrull and Hydra had for them.

Everyone felt slightly reassured, but still nervous about the whole ordeal. 

“So what do we do?”

“Hydra is determined to get their hands on a super soldier serums, but the Skrull don’t care for it. If you knock them down here, they’ll leave. They have little patience for Stucker.”

“You’re sure the Skrull won’t come back?”

Nelim shook her head. 

“No. Unfortunately, this will not chase away the Skrull forever, but it will deter them. They have all their hope vested in Hydra creating that serum. Without it, the Skrull will leave again.” 

Fury nodded and sighed heavily. “I’ll send every available agent I have. We’re deploying now.” 

Everyone scrambled to get ready, and with Nelim’s help, they also tried to get some kind of protection built. After all, no one was looking forward to getting vaporized. 

“The weapons provided by the Skrull alter and break down proteins and carbon chains. That’s how they function best.” 

“So if they can’t break through either one of those two, the guns don’t work?” 

Nelim nodded at Bruce and Tony. 

“It zaps out a ray, almost like a laser. Anything it comes in contact with dies in seconds.” 

“We don’t have time to build any kind of suit that will protect against that.” 

“We’ll just have to find a way to shut em off. How are they powered?”

“They fire constantly so long as they have a provided energy source. There are few of those weapons. They are powered by a central core attached to the carrier’s wrist.”

"Look at this point getting them off this planet is good enough for me." Fury said. "With them gone, we can plan for a way to keep them off for a good long while." 

"Let’s hope so." Steve answered.

Loki stood next to Tony and hoped for the best. Hopefully this would give them some peace. But who was he kidding, there was never any peace.

Half an hour later everything was ready to go and everyone was heading out. 

Tony wore his suit and got onto the plane along with everyone else. He was nervous; what would they see when they got to the lab? He looked at Nelim. 

“What condition are the kids in at this lab?” 

The Skrull shook her head and her shoulders sagged. 

“I cannot know for sure, but the Hydra scientists do not see them as human anymore. You must be prepared to see the worst.” 

Tony’s jaw clenched and he nodded. He sat back and sighed heavily. The others glanced over at Tony, having overheard what he asked Nelim. They weren’t sure if they were ready to see more gore like they had seen at the previous lab. Natasha crossed her arms, her gaze lowered. 

“You don’t have to go into the actual lab Nat. Everyone will understand.” 

“I know.” 

Clint looked at the woman and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

“We’re arriving at our destination. Nelim, what kind of security are we looking at.”

“Mostly ground based and inside. They don’t much care for the grounds, as long as anyone that goes in can’t get out. Expect most guards inside. Also, everyone will be armed and the scientists are top priority. At the first sign of another raid, the doctors and children will be immediately evacuated by Skrull.”

“Evacuated with magic?”

“Yes. The Skrull are ready with portals should they need to leave the building in a hurry. You will need to disrupt those spells.” 

Nelim nodded at this. 

"Loki you and Nelim will have to focus on the portals if need be; we don't need any of them getting away if we can help it." Fury stated.

Loki nodded and then looked at Nelim, sharing a look with her. Loki would rather tear them limb from limb but he wasn't going to be getting his wish.

"Loki, get ready, you need to get us as close to that building as possible, got it? Nelim get as many of us in as you can. Everyone, you know where to go." 

The others nodded as they prepared themselves for the raid.

Loki went over to Tony and pulled him in for a kiss. "See you when this is over." He promised, before putting up the cold, calculating, and evilness mask.

Tony nodded and sighed then got into position with the others. The agents peppered themselves out on the territory, staying out of range of the motion detectors. Nelim got in close, since the machines already identified her. She wired one and the system shut down without setting off any alarms. She looked back at the others and signaled to them then looked at Loki. 

“The reversing mantra for the portals is simple. It will keep you from having to use magic to force them shut.” She told him the mantra then started moving in. The Avengers followed, staying quiet and low as they slipped in. It was slow going. They had to knock out guards in absolute silence and quickly slip on their uniforms. It was last minute, but it would provide them with better cover. 

“How much longer until we have results Dr. Faiven?” Stucker scowled at the scientists as they kept working. They all huddled over one girl in particular; she looked almost exactly like Toki had when he was first found. Yet her vitals were so low it was as if she wasn’t alive. Dr. Faiven swallowed hard. 

“We’re almost done sir, but her body is still trying to adjust. Remember, their systems detect the mutation as a disease and try to reverse it. We must be patient.” 

A Skrull stepped forward and growled out annoyed. 

“We have no time for this! Either you have your soldiers or you do not!” The Skrull towered over Stucker. “You promised us the Avengers.”

“And you will have them. Give me time.”

Loki started closing the portals as soon as Fury gave the signal for everyone to move in. 

The alarms went up and off, causing everyone to panic as agents poured in while Nelim, under a disguise, set about shutting down the few weapons they had. 

A group of soldiers aided by the Hulk went right for the children. If they gave them the serum now there was really nothing the scientist or Skrull would want with them after that moment.

The Avengers stormed in, searching for the room where the children were being held. 

“Tony can you see em?”


	122. Chapter 122

“Yeah, I have positive heat scans downstairs. Go! They’re trying to get out!” 

Agents flooded into the building and began arresting and shooting everyone they saw. Several were taken down by the weapons that didn’t get shut down right away, but the rest pressed on. Nelim rushed ahead, slipping down halls and ducking around before reaching the room. 

“This way!” She waited for everyone at the door. “This is where the heaviest security is. You are fighting only trained Skrull warriors in here.” 

The Avengers nodded and braced themselves. The door opened and they fanned out, dodging attacks from the Skrull inside. Nelim rolled out of the way and uttered more chants under her breath and the final portal closed. She glanced at Loki then at the others, trying to get a good view of where they were. She then moved, dodging hits until she reached another safe point. 

“Knock out the guns!”

Clint aimed and fired directly at the control bands on the Skrull’s wrists and their guns fizzled out. 

Clint got a boost from the Captain to take out the last few machines while Natasha split off with a group of agents to go down to the children. The scientist were running around, trying to collect as much work as possible while the Skrull tried to stop what was taking place. Loki saw the few coming back to their now closed portals and blasted them away with a different spell. Hulk was left to deal with a large amount of the trained Skrull warriors, which compared to the Hulk, were still not much of a match. 

The Hulk easily mashed the Skrull down to nothing and left a clear path for the others to get to the children. Tony rushed over to some of them and started scanning each for vitals. 

“They’re all alive but barely. We need to get them to a hospital.”

Steve nodded and took one child into his arms before quickly leaving the room. Clint and Natasha each also took a child and left the room. Nelim went over and checked each child, sighing relieved when she saw they were all alive. She walked over to the last child, a girl, and checked her. 

“Looks like they almost got her. If her body accepts the mutation, she’ll be like Andrew.” 

“And if she doesn’t?”

“Then we’ll need to get her the serums to reverse this. Otherwise she’ll die.” 

Tony nodded and took a vial out of the arm guard of his suit. He put it in a syringe and injected the girl’s arm. He picked her up carefully and started heading out of the room. 

Nelim walked over to Loki, tending a wound on her arm. 

“Those are all the children. None of the other labs are authorized for experimentation.” 

Loki watched as they got going. Once all the children were cleared out, they started to collect any of the scientists that hadn't gotten away.

"Take the children to the SHIELD medical center with guards on watch. I want them monitored to make sure they are alright." Fury ordered. The children were taken off in a matter of moments as they left.

"Everyone you know the drill: clear out all the information and tech, get it loaded up, and shipped out." Fury told them.

"Loki, you know what to do afterwards." He said. 

"With pleasure Director." 

Tony made sure the children were taken care of before heading back inside to get the machines. He started unhooking them and SHIELD agents started loading the machines into separate jets. 

“Nelim, are you sure there are no other machines?”

The Skrull nodded.

“There are basic maintenance machines downstairs, but the only ones with useful information are in this room.” She put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You did well Anthony Stark.” She smiled. 

Tony nodded and felt that it was a small victory. None of the children had died, and they’d caught Stucker. Maybe things were taking a turn for the better. He and Nelim walked out of the building along with everyone else. 

“Would it be all right if I saw Andrew again?” 

“I don’t see why not. But his name is Toki now.” 

Nelim nodded. She wondered what Toki would look like now that he was no longer mutated. 

Fury got the call. "All clear, have at it." 

Loki nodded and took a deep breath. There was a loud boom from the inside and the windows shattered. From there the building started to crumble and fall apart. 

"Next time we'll bring some marshmallows and hot dogs to roast." Fury joked.

Loki made himself appear on the carrier and gave Stucker a sinister smile. 

"You're mine." 

"You don't scare me Trickster." He spat.

"If he doesn't now, you’ll be terrified of him by the time he's through with you." Clint smirked. 

Stucker held his head high and looked away from Loki. His gaze turned instead to the window and he scowled deeply when he saw the lab go up in smoke. 

Tony got onto another jet with the others and made himself comfortable. He slipped out of his suit and sighed. Nelim sat near him, though mostly because she still made the others nervous. 

“So, how did you know about me and Loki?” The inventor looked at Nelim. He’d been itching to ask for a while how she knew so much about him. 

“The Skrull have heard all about the Avengers, yet you seemed different from the others. Your motives for fighting are so different from your comrades. You do it simply because you can. I found it admirable.” 

“Is that so?” Well that was certainly a first. Other than little kids, no one ever really thought Tony was all that great. Least of all women. 

“Yes. I became interested in you and did my own research. That was when I discovered that you and the god Loki were together. I thought it was very strange that you would marry your former enemy.” 

“Former being the key word.” 

Nelim smiled slightly. 

“But I also thought that this was a good thing. If you could give that man a chance, then surely you would stop long enough to listen to me. And you did.” 

“Well, I’m glad I have a better reputation among aliens. So now to my second question: how did you hear about Toki?”

“After the first raid, the Skrull and Hydra were furious. They couldn’t believe you’d found Pauler before we did. So weeks later, we invaded the sight in search of anything we could salvage. There was nothing left, but I found some pictures of Andr-Toki.” She corrected herself. “I was relieved that he was still alive.” 

Loki forced the man to face him. "Maybe I should let Hel have you. She'd string you up like a worm on a hook just for the fun of it." Loki smiled. 

"I wonder if we can clone him." Natasha said, appearing next to Loki. 

"Sir we're getting a call from base, they say a strange box arrived with holes in it and it's barking." 

"Oh, Hel already knows then." Loki smirked. 

"What do you know about this Stark?" Fury asked, looking back at the trickster.

"She's sent me a hell hound." Loki shrugged. "He or she will come in handy."

Everyone froze when they heard those words leave Loki’s lips. Hell hounds? As in real hell hounds? They didn’t even want to imagine what Loki wanted those things for, so nobody asked. 

Tony nodded at Nelim and went to make himself some coffee as they arrived back at SHIELD. The Skrull followed him, still tentative about being alone with anyone else. 

“Want some?”

“No thank you. I learned the hard way that coffee does not agree with me.” 

Tony chuckled a bit as he fixed his cup. 

“How’s that?” 

“It makes me very hyper, but then I am ill for days. I will just have water.” 

She served herself some water and sipped it quietly. 

“Why do you care so much about these kids? None of the other Skrull seem to care.” 

“That is because they do not. But…” Nelim paused, looking at her drink. “I felt connected to the children almost. It pained me to see how hurt they were. Had they been young Skrull, our leaders would have skinned the perpetrators.” 

Loki allowed the agents to take the scientists to the cells while he went to see to the hell hound his daughter sent him.

"Why would you make her send you something like this?" Steve asked.

"I didn't. Captain, you underestimate us once again. My daughter sees everything and anything she wishes. She thinks the pup might come in handy." Loki shrugged. He opened the box with Clint and Steve standing near.

"What the hell? I was expecting something worse looking; that’s a puppy." Clint pouted. The archer was really beginning to hate how exaggerated everyone sounded when it came to the realm of gods.

Natasha huffed slightly. She was pretty underwhelmed when she saw only a black pup, albeit with red eyes but still. She’d imagined hell hounds to be as fearsome as the name they carried. 

“So what exactly does it do? Will it lick the guy’s face off or something?” Clint looked at the pup skeptically but had to admit, it looked adorable. Maybe Loki would let him have one. 

“But since we’re human, they couldn’t care less.”

Nelim nodded. 

“If I may be honest, I do not care for humans either. They are strange to me. Killing each other and torturing one another in such cruel ways. But the children are so innocent, so pure. I saw in them hope that perhaps other humans could be the same.” 

“There are some, but trust me, you grow out of innocence fast here.” Tony sipped his coffee as he leaned against the wall. 

“I have heard your story, and I am not surprised by your callousness. Still, you too are different, as is Loki. Both so staunch and proud, and yet so kind and forgiving.”

“What makes you say that?” 

Nelim chuckled a bit. 

“For one, you married your former enemy and he bore you a child. And second, you trusted me.” 

"Don't underestimate them Barton. You should see their parents. He has half the ability they do. Don't let the size fool you." Loki said.

"I still say he's good for nothing in this matter." Clint rolled his eyes.

The pup sneezed and from it came a great breath of fire. 

"I want him. Gimme, gimme, gimme." He smiled, holding out his hands for the puppy.

"Not a chance." Loki answered walking away. 

"May I ask how you came to fall in love with Loki?"

Clint pouted like a child and crossed his arms. Natasha looked at the man, trying to keep herself composed when she broke out in a fit of giggles. 

“Very mature Clint.” 

“I just want a puppy!” 

Tony took another drink from his coffee. 

“It’s a really weird story, actually. When he was brought here from Asgard, he was powerless. And I don’t know why, but Fury trusted me with him. He said that at least I wouldn’t kill the guy, which I still don’t understand. But he was right; I didn’t kill Loki, even when I had the chance. We didn’t really talk much, and that started to bug me after a while. I hate silence, it’s annoying. So I started trying to talk to him. I told him about my life, and eventually he would get so mad at me that he would tell me his.” Tony chuckled a bit. 

Nelim nodded as she listened. 

“He did not love you?”

“Not at first, no. He actually tried throwing me off the tower one time to prove his point. He’s actually pretty strong for someone so thin. So I kept bugging him until eventually he did break down and talked to me. And then I asked him out on a date.”

Clint just continued to pout and finally sat down with a frown upon his face. When Fury walked by, he stopped him.

"Can I have a puppy?" Out of all the Avengers, Clint was the most childish. His pranks were not as well thought out as Loki's were. 

"I don't have time for this; I have to make sure Loki doesn't kill Stucker." He said.

"If I know Loki, the guys already had his mind turned to mush." Natasha smiled. 

Fury took off running down to the cells and barely made it in time to stop Loki from having it out with Stucker. 

"He's to go unharmed." Fury ordered.

Stucker looked up at Loki and laughed. "I'm still untouchable." 

Loki started to laugh at the man and it only made both Fury and Stucker frown. "I don't have to touch you to destroy you." Loki warned as he left. The council wanted Stucker left alone or else. 

Tony finished his third cup of coffee as he and Nelim waited around in the tower. He’d thought about taking her to Asgard to see Toki again, but after their encounter with the first Skrull, he wasn’t sure how Thor would take it. 

“Did you know that Skrull went into Asgard for Toki?”

Nelim nodded. 

“I was one of three others that opened a portal to let him through. It was very difficult to do. Opening portals from one realm to another is quite a task.”

“How’d you do it?” 

“Ancient magic. It was once common among my people, but since we came into technology, such knowledge was lost. It was very difficult to find the spells, and even more so to actually perform them.”

Tony hummed in response and looked out over the city. 

“Are they going to come looking for you?” 

Nelim shrugged. She’d greatly considered that risk, and it still scared her to think what would happen if she were caught. 

“I told no one of what I have done, but no doubt they have figured it out by now. They will look for me, but not right away. Their anger towards humans, and now Hydra, greatly dwarfs any anger they will have towards me. I am a Skrull; they will be much kinder to me as a traitor than you as humans.” 

Tony shuddered at that thought. It certainly wasn’t the most pleasant thing he’d heard that day. 

Loki entered the tower in a huff, displeased still that he didn't get to torture Stucker or anyone else for that matter. Walking over to Anthony, he pecked his cheek and sat down to join both him and Nelim in conversation. He fixed his gaze on Nelim, making sure she caught that Tony was his.

"Loki is there any possible way that I might be able to see Toki again?" She asked.

“She’s been wanting to see him again ever since he went missing. What do you think?” Tony mostly only asked that because he wanted Loki to test her. There was still a small chance that she was helping the Skrull, even now. Or course, he hoped it wasn’t that way. Nelim seemed nice enough. 

Loki still kept Nelim under a critical eye. "We'll see about that." 

Nelim watched Loki, her gaze darting back to Tony for a moment.

"You know very well who I am and what I can do. You know that I have a great many powers than I let on and I tell you this: cross us or hurt of our children and I'll tear you limb from limb." Loki threatened.

Nelim looked at Loki, a true and honest fear in her eyes. "I understand."

"Good. You'll have to wait until he comes home. They'll be back in a few weeks. But you can understand why I won't take you to Asgard."

Nelim nodded and swallowed slightly. She understood the apprehension that the Earthlings had towards her, but it was still a bit disheartening. 

“I apologize if it seems I have other motives. Perhaps it is best that I leave for a while?”

“It’s fine. I actually feel better if you’re here where we can see you.” Tony spoke up then sighed and got to his feet. “There’s an extra room you can use.”

Nelim nodded and followed Tony to the guest room. She had grown so accustomed to sleeping in a very small space, that even that guest room looked large to her. 

“This is lovely. Thank you.” 

Tony shrugged. 

“Loki hasn’t detected any deception in you, so I’m going to trust him that you’re on our side. But you should listen to his threat.” 

“I know much about Loki and his power. I have seen firsthand what happened to Dr. Pauler. I will not cross him.” 

While Tony saw to Nelim, Loki went to their bedroom and stripped down so he could take a shower to relax. It was still too early to detect a shift in his magic to see if he was pregnant.

"Jarvis, could you bring up a screen in the bedroom, I want to read a bit before bed." He said.

"Of course sir." 

Loki finished his shower and climbed out, heading into the bedroom to change and wait for this husband to join him. 

Tony made sure Nelim was settled before he went over to his husband. He threw off his shirt and flopped over on the bed. He sighed and looked at his husband. 

“This day was crazy, and it sucked.” He sighed and snuggled close to Loki. “Do you think she really knows Toki?” He looked up at his husband.

"It’s a possibility. I detected no lies. We'll see if Toki remembers her when they meet again." He said. Loki closed out of the screen and settled down next to Tony. The god was warmer than usual due to his hot shower. 

"Good night Anthony." He smiled. 

“Night Babe.” He kissed his husband and smiled at him before dozing off. 

Loki slept tucked against Tony, enjoying what rest they could get while they're children were away. 

Toki listened to Loki’s advice and took a break like his father told him too, but the following day, Toki and Fenrir were both up and ready to go. While Fenrir didn't need the training as much as Toki did, he helped Thor show him little tricks that would come in handy in the long run. 

Frigga watched with Remus playing in her lap, reminding her son to take it easy and that he was sparing with children not warriors. 

Remus babbled and clapped his hands as he played with a charm Frigga had given him. He bit on it, laughing when it made a faint noise like a bell. Toki followed the flow of each move Thor showed him and tried them again and again until he got them right. It was tricky; some of the moves required him to move faster than he was used to. 

“Do not discourage yourself Toki. You are young still; it will take time before you are able to do these moves perfectly.” Thor smiled at the boy.


	123. Chapter 123

Tony twitched a bit in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck. His mouth hung slightly open and he actually started to snore faintly. 

Frigga forced the boys to sit down for lunch. Toki didn't want to but he remembered what Loki had told him about resting.

"Papa makes it look so easy." Toki pouted as he ate.

"Yes, but your papa had to do a lot of hard work to get there. He used to be all elbows and knees as a child." Frigga smiled. Both Loki and Thor had been lanky and thin for a number of years before they finally started to fill out and grow to their current heights. 

Odin walked into the arena to join them. He was not dressed in his usual but more dressed like Thor for a bit of easy sparing and play fighting with his grandsons. 

Thor looked at his father and smiled. He hadn’t seen Odin dressed that way in a long time. As soon as Fenrir and Toki finished eating, they went back out into the arena to play a bit with their grandfather. 

Tony turned over his sleep and grumbled before opening his eyes slowly. He sucked in a breath and ran his hands over his face. He didn’t want to be awake so early, but his body refused to let him stay asleep. After several minutes of forcing his eyes shut, Tony scoffed and sat up. 

Loki had already left the bed to start making breakfast for himself and Tony until Jarvis reminded them of their new guest. 

"Sir Mr. Stark is awake, should I point him in the direction of the kitchen?" Jarvis asked.

"Yes please. Tell him we're having omelets for breakfast. That should get him up and going." Loki smiled.

Tony stretched lazily and pulled on some fresh clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair and went out into the kitchen, smiling when he saw Loki there. 

“Morning.” He kissed Loki’s cheek and started making some coffee. 

Nelim had been awake for a while now, considering she didn’t need as much sleep as humans did. She sat out on the patio of the tower meditating, her eyes closed as she listened to the world. It was oddly peaceful. It seemed they were high enough that the buzz of the city didn’t reach them. She sighed. 

"Good morning to you too." Loki smiled. "Remember when morning used to be this quiet?" He asked. "No children, no babies, the world not in nearly constant mayhem." Loki chuckled. "Get Nelim and tell her breakfast is ready. She's out on the balcony." Loki gestured. 

Tony chuckled then looked out and saw Nelim. He went over to the Skrull. “Hey, breakfast is ready if you’re hungry.” 

She looked back at Tony then stood. “Thank you Anthony Stark.”

“You can call me Tony. Anthony Stark makes me feel like I’m in trouble.” Usually the only person that called him that was Loki. And the only reason for that was when the god was upset. Tony and Nelim walked back inside and the woman bowed her head to Loki. 

“Good morning. 

"Good morning." Loki returned, nodding to her. He set the plate down for her and then for anything. "Eat up Anthony." Loki smiled.

"I thought you said everyone called you Tony." Nelim said.

"Everyone but myself, my mother and my father." He said. "But I'm the main one." Loki sat down with his own plate and smiled. Half way through his plate, Loki remembered something. "Jarvis, bring up a list of the best schools within a mile radius of the tower please and thank you." 

“It’s weird. They’re really proper so calling me Tony is weird for them I guess.” Tony shrugged and sat down to eat. He sipped his coffee then looked at his husband. “Mm, you want to send em to a private or public school? Or maybe a boarding school.” Tony thought about that then shook off his own idea. He wasn’t much a fan of boarding school. 

Nelim at her breakfast quietly then wiped her lips. 

“How old is Toki now?” 

“He’ll be seven in a few months.” 

"Boarding school is forbidden." He stated. "I guess private school might do them well and if they don't like it we can send then to a public school." Loki said. 

Jarvis cut the list to private schools and let Tony and Loki look through the top ten.

"I like this one the best." 

Tony looked at the list and shrugged. He didn’t know much about schools, much less what to look for, so he left this decision up to Loki. 

“If you like it then I like it.” Tony continued eating his food quietly. 

Nelim sipped her drink and glanced at Loki then away. There were so many things she wanted to ask, but she got the feeling she was in no position to ask such things. She wasn’t exactly close to Loki. 

"I would suggest you ask whatever it is you need to." Loki said. 

Nelim look at him surprised that he had caught her looks.

"Don’t ask how I realized it. I'm a parent; there's nothing my eyes don't see." Loki smiled. "Jarvis, set up a meeting with the head master of these three schools. Please and thank you." 

“Of course sir. You will have meetings all this week, starting at 2:15 Wednesday.” 

Nelim looked at Loki slightly shocked then looked at Tony. The inventor just shrugged and finished his meal. 

“Don’t worry, he can’t read minds, just body language. He’s freakishly good at it.” Tony finished his food and wiped his lips. He kissed Loki on the cheek and started cleaning up the table and kitchen a bit. It was odd to have the tower so quiet, especially after so long, but it was enjoyable, he supposed. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki smiled closing out the screens.

You're welcome sir." 

"Now Nelim what was it you wanted to ask me?" He said, looking the Skrull straight in the eyes.

Nelim looked at the god and wondered where she should start. 

“What exactly are you?” 

"I'm not an Aesir, that much I will tell you. I something much different. And I am a great many things on top of that." Loki answered.

Nelim nodded, though she was growing more curious by the second. 

“What are you then? How is it you came to live in Asgard? Is it true you are their prince? When did you come to earth for your conquest?”

"I am the son of their enemy. I was adopted as an infant and raised by them. I may not be the true prince but I am their prince." Loki explained. "I came to Midgard a few years ago." He answered.

Nelim sat on the edge of her seat as she listened to Loki speak, and Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“I heard that during your conquest, you joined forces with the Chitauri. Is this true? You fought alongside the lost race?” 

Loki nodded. "I did. It was far too late when I realized I could not undo what had been done. I owed them my life because they pulled me out to the void." He answered. 

Nelim looked at Loki in amazement. 

“And yet here you are now. It must have been a strenuous journey to take on.” 

Tony looked at Nelim then at his husband. He held Loki’s hand and smiled a bit at the man. Loki was stronger than most people gave him credit for really. 

“For your punishment you were cast to earth powerless, correct? Why then were you placed with Antho…Tony.” She corrected herself slowly, trying to get used to calling Tony by that name.

"It was and it was foolish." Loki answered. "I wasn't placed with Anthony. At least not at first. SHIELD kept me at first. I was a powerless prisoner for a number of months. I'd given up the fight entirely." He spared her the details that he'd been tortured as well for his crimes. "The greatest disappointment was seeing the look on my mother's face." He said. 

Nelim listened quietly as Loki told her this part of his story and she nodded. She couldn’t being to imagine what it must have been like for him to go through so much. 

“She was angry with you? 

"Disappointed, angry, sad. I let her down. She moaned for me and so did Odin and Thor." He explained. 

“It must have been very difficult for you. Is she still upset?” 

Tony listened to them for a moment then stood and went down to his lab. Best let them bond in peace. He took out the gauntlet he’d been tinkering with months ago and began looking it over again. 

Loki shook his head. "She's long since forgiven me. A mother is never angry at her children for long. I must have been here two or three months before Thor brought her to see me." 

Nelim smiled a bit when Loki said this. 

“That is good. It sounds as if you have a very kind family to have forgiven you. But why did you come to love Anthony Stark? He seems vastly different from you.” 

Loki chuckled. "I did not love him right away. There was a great deal of yelling and shouting, mainly from me. I dangled him from the roof of the tower by one of his ankles to try and prove a point. Eventually I gave in and let him take me out but I still wasn't nice about it." 

Nelim scooted a little closer; this story was getting interesting. 

“Even after you did that, he still wished to be with you?”

Loki started laughing and nodded. "Yes, he's not completely sane." He said.

Nelim laughed when Loki said this. She was starting to get that same vibe. 

Tony tinkered away in his lab then smiled when he felt his newest toy was ready for a test. 

“Alright, let’s see if this works.”

"As crazy as my husband may be, I do love him. I thought about what my life would be like if wasn't for him. I'd still be in that cell, counting the days and trapped inside my own head." 

Nelim nodded at this. "So the road has not been easy at all. What about the others, do they trust you?"

"Somewhat. It took a while and others came around sooner than some."

“That is good. At least they trust you now, and you have gained so much in your time here.” She smiled. “I am glad that you are the ones that found Toki. I was worried that he would die alone with that crazed woman.”

"I didn't find him, Anthony and the others did. She was keeping him under ground in a sewer." Loki started to explain. "The mutation she worked on two of the other children turned them into giant maggots. The others had to destroy them; we had no idea at the time what they were." Loki said. 

Nelim nodded sadly. 

“It was a side effect of the mutation. The children that accepted it would either die or turn into those large monsters. Their minds were long gone. The maggot DNA replaced what little humanity they might have had.” 

Loki nodded in understanding. “There were those as well as a few more. She had a great number of children and only two others died. The others were given the serum and turned back and sent to find homes." Loki answered.

Nelim sighed heavily. “It was cruel what those children were forced through. But now that you have taken out Stucker, there will be no more. He was the only one pushing the program. No other branch of Hydra will want to pick it up again.” 

Loki nodded. "You've saved a great many lives you know. There is no telling how many children they would have killed with their experiments."

Nelim looked at Loki then away with a small smile. “I suppose in a way I did. Although most of the credit goes to you and the Avengers. Had you never found Toki, I am not sure I ever would have had the strength to help the other children. I was terrified, and I still am.”

"If you are on our side, you should be fine." Loki answered. 

Nelim smiled at Loki and nodded. “I wish to thank you for…” There was an explosion from down in the lab and the Skrull jumped. She rushed over and saw smoke pour out of the lab. “Tony?!”

There was a loud coughing and the inventor stepped out with a grin. 

“Sorry, I miscalculated how much pressure I would need on this thing. It’s fine!”

Loki didn't get up and move because Jarvis was already telling him that Tony was just fine. But he got up anyway to follow after Nelim. 

"This happens all the time. I'm so used to it Jarvis usually tells me if it's bad or not." Loki shrugged. 

Nelim looked back at Loki shocked by this. Was this really that common? She looked back at Tony and the inventor just shrugged. 

“This doesn’t happen a lot, but it’s never anything really serious. I’m good about keeping my lab explosion-free.” He smiled and wiped off his face, though he was still mostly covered in soot and scratches. 

“What were you doing down there?” 

“Just a little experiment.” 

"It happens often enough." Loki answered. "For a good month he would do it on purpose just so I would come to check on him." Loki smiled at the memory. "Jarvis make sure to air the lab out." Loki ordered. 

“Of course sir. The lab is being ventilated now and will be clean in twenty minutes.”

Tony smiled at his husband then got himself a drink. Blowing things up always made him thirsty. 

Nelim watched the inventor then looked back at Loki. “Is that how he charmed you then?” 

“It was one of the ways I charmed him.” Tony interjected with a smug grin. “I’m also irresistible, as proven by my godly husband.”

"It still took you a great deal of time before I decided I didn't want to kill you anymore. And even longer before I went to your bed." Loki smirked. "I didn't make it easy for him in the least."

“Oh, easy was far from it. First it was just a date, and he seemed to like that. But then I tried to kiss him once and he freaked out. After that it took a couple more weeks before I could convince him to trust me again.” 

Nelim giggled at that thought. The way that Tony and Loki interacted now, it was hard to imagine a time when they weren’t in love. But she supposed all relationships began somewhere. 

“I have heard that you had your own child as well, apart from Toki.” 

“Yeah, our youngest, Remus.” Tony smiled proudly. “And then there’s Loki’s kids.” 

Nelim looked at Loki surprised. "You allowed Anthony to find a woman suitable enough to bear a child?" she asked. 

"No. I bore the child." Loki smiled. "I have given birth to all my children save for Toki. We are actually trying for another at the moment. As I said, I can shape shift and I have the ability to turn into a woman both inside and out. If I so desire, I can change the inside around enough to accommodate a child." Loki explained.

Nelim looked at Loki in complete shock. She’d heard of creatures that could do such things, but she hadn’t thought that Asgardians could as well. 

“That is quite impressive! And you say you are doing so now in preparation of another child?” 

“I’m gunning for a girl.” Tony grinned. 

"Actually I had changed my anatomy a few days before the first attack on the tower. I just haven't changed it back. So we are still hoping for another baby." Loki smiled.

Nelim smiled at this. 

"Anthony wants a little girl; I don't care as long as the baby is healthy but it would be nice to give my daughter a sister."

"You have a daughter?" the Skrull asked curiously.

"Yes. She is the goddess Hel, ruler of Helheim. She's the female version of myself." Loki smiled. 

Nelim’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing this, though really she shouldn’t have been so surprised. 

Tony just shrugged and smiled. “We have a great family.” 

“So I see.” The Skrull smiled a bit. “Your children are all very lucky to have the both of you.” 

“That’s what I keep saying.” Tony grinned. 

“Sir, the lab has been successfully flushed out. It is now safe to return.” 

“Thanks JARVIS. Well, work calls me. I’ll see you later, okay?” He kissed Loki then turned to head into his lab. 

Loki smiled as he washed Tony head back to the lab. "Please try to come back in one piece." Loki called out to him. Turning back to Nelim, he took her back into the kitchen and set himself up with a cup of tea and fixed one the Skrull as well.

"Do you have any other questions?"

Nelim looked at the god and shrugged. Now that she thought about it, none of her earlier questions came to mind, but she was still so curious about her hosts. 

“The arc in Tony’s chest is there to keep him alive, yes? How did that happen to him?” 

Tony hummed to himself as he went back into his lab and smiled at how newly clean it was. Dummy and Butterfingers looked oddly proud of themselves, even though they had helped in making it a mess in the first place. 

“Alright, where’s my glove?” 

Dummy beeped and reached for it but Tony grabbed it away. 

“No, I said where is it, not get it for me.” 

"That is a question you have to ask him." Loki told her. "It's not my story to tell nor is it my place. We have an understanding, Anthony and I. I have secrets that he knows that he won't tell anyone, and the same goes for me. If he feels comfortable telling you then you will know." Loki told her.

Nelim nodded. "I understand."

Tony tweaked and retested the alterations he made to his odd gauntlet. He still couldn’t help but wonder what he’d originally had planned for the damn thing. Was it really just a random glove? He had too many ideas to keep track of. He finished making the fixes and grinned. 

“Alright, let’s see what this sucker can do.” He aimed at an old machine across the room and fired. A bright hot ball of light shot out and nearly melted the machine down to its core. “Hah!” 

Nelim heard a crash downstairs and was tempted to go down, but stayed put when Loki told her it was fine. 

Loki smiled at this and shook his head. "By the end of the day he'll be covered in soot and a few scratches." Loki laughed. "I'll patch him up before bed and he'll be as good as new in the morning."

"You love each other very much then." Nelim stated.

"We do. But you can't always try to understand someone else's relationship. It's not your place and to each his own. Sometimes on the outside it may look like I don't care for Anthony when I hit him for his arrogance or stupidity but I do it out of love and he knows it." 

Nelim nodded slowly. It seemed there was more to the relationship between Tony and Loki than met the eye. 

Tony fixed a few more things and soon attached the new glove to his suit. 

“JARVIS did you ever find the notes for this thing?” 

“No sir, it seems it was a project you were not keen on keeping. You have deleted the hand written notes for it.” 

“Damn.” Tony frowned a bit. He really hated it when he did that to himself. Eventually he went back upstairs and-as Loki had predicted-he was covered in soot and some minor scratches. 

“Well I’m done.” 

Loki shook his head with a smiled. "Stay here and I'll be right back." Loki told him as he left to go get what he needed to clean his husband up. 

Nelim chuckled at the sight of all the soot Stark was covered in. "Loki was right." She smiled. 

Loki returned with a basin with water in it and cloth as well as some salves for the cuts. 

Tony held still as Loki tended to him, though he chatted non-stop. “I finally finished that glove I’ve been telling you about. I guess I made it to give my suit a little more kick. It shoots concentrated balls of energy; it’s really pretty awesome.” 

Nelim watched quietly and listened to both of them. They certainly were strange. 

Loki had to turn Tony's head to face him a number of times. He always got like this when he was inventing something new.

"There all done." Loki smiled at him as he kissed Tony's nose.


	124. Chapter 124

Tony stopped talking and smiled at his husband. “You always know how to fix me.” He checked the time. “I think we should stop by and see the boys, at least for a little while.”

Nelim perked up when she heard Tony say this. She’d been waiting to see Toki again.

“May I go with you?” She couldn’t have sounded more desperate if she’d tried. 

Tony laughed a little and shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” 

"Asgard will not welcome her." Loki told them. "After the attack, my father will not have a Skrull anywhere near Asgard. Nelim, you will have to wait until we bring them home. It's for your safety." Loki said. 

Nelim’s shoulders sagged but she nodded. She didn’t like having to wait so long, but she supposed it was better than nothing. 

“Hey, we’ll bring them over soon.” Tony looked at the Skrull and smiled a bit, hoping to perk her mood. 

She seemed to like that answer. Nelim smiled back softly. “I will wait.” 

“Anthony Stark!” Thor burst into the room, a big grin on his face but he stopped when he saw Nelim. Unlike his other comrades, he didn’t know about her yet. He looked at Tony, waiting for an explanation as he gripped Mjolnir. 

“Look, just wait a second big guy. She’s on our side, okay?”

Loki started speaking to him rapidly in Norse, explaining the situation. As he came to the end of it, he slowed down and Thor nodded in understanding.

"If you don't believe us, take it up with the others." Loki said. "Now Thor, why are you here and not watching my children?" He asked. 

“Do not worry Loki; Mother and Father are guarding them well, as are the warriors and my Lady Sif. I simply came to see how you and Anthony were doing.” 

“We’re fine, for the most part.” Tony grabbed an apple and took a large bite out of it. A little alien attack and a raid on Hydra bases were nothing too out of the ordinary anymore. 

Thor chuckled a bit then looked at Nelim. 

“You know my nephew then?” 

Nelim was tense still but she nodded. “Yes, I was ordered to guard him in the days before Dr. Pauler went missing.”

Thor looked at her curiously. "So you know what he used to be?" Thor questioned.

Nelim nodded again. "I mean the children no harm. I wish to help them. They are innocent and should not be tortured in such a way." She defended. 

Thor looked back at his brother, knowing Loki would not let her live if she was not speaking the truth.

Loki nodded. "She helped us raid another lab and save half a dozen children last night."

Thor eased up a bit and nodded then looked at Nelim. “It is good to have you as an ally.” 

Nelim smiled a bit and nodded back. “I am happy to help.” 

“Alright, now that everybody’s friends again, I vote that we have a drink.” Tony grinned. 

"Sir there is no alcohol in the tower. Not since Loki became pregnant with Remus." Jarvis in formed.

"We cleaned that all up and out remember?" Loki said. "We agreed, no more drinking." Loki looked at him with pleading eyes. Tony only drank when they were in Asgard or out to eat.

Tony looked at his husband and smiled. “No, no, no, I didn’t mean alcohol. I know you don’t like me drinking.” He kissed his husband’s cheek and started making some coffee. 

Thor immediately took to the idea and grinned. 

“I will have a cup Anthony Stark!” He went into the kitchen. 

Nelim sniffed the air. She recognized the scent. Her first experience with coffee had not been entirely pleasant, but the smell was so tempting. 

“May I try some?”

Loki smiled at him. 

"You will enjoy this drink, great friend Skrull." Thor smiled as he sat down.

"Thor her name is Nelim." He said. 

Thor nodded at his brother and pronounced the name, looking at Nelim to make sure he was getting it right.

Nelim smiled then went over and tried some coffee. Her eyes widened and she looked at the cup in her hands. 

“This is amazing!” 

“I told you!” Thor grinned and served himself some as well. And Tony watched the two oddly fascinated. Strange how quickly they bonded over something as simple as coffee. 

“Aw, aren’t you two cute?” He grinned. 

"Oh Valhalla. The last thing we need is two coffee junkies." Loki sighed, shaking his head. "Just do not break the toaster, alright?" Loki said.

"I shall try not to." Nelim promised. 

Thor laughed and finished his first cup before serving himself some more. 

“It is delicious Loki! You cannot tell me you don’t agree.” 

Nelim nodded and sipped her coffee. It sent chills through her and she laughed. 

Tony shook his head and served himself. “Enjoy the caffeine rush. Once you’ve had as much coffee as I have, nothing gives you that kick anymore.”

"I've told you before Thor, I don't like coffee." He said. 

"How can you not, it's so good and warm." Nelim smiled as she went back to sipping from her mug.

Loki went about making himself a cup of tea and sitting down next to Tony to drink it. 

Tony smiled at his husband then sipped his own drink. No matter what anyone said, they couldn’t get Loki to like coffee. 

Thor took a large gulp of his drink and looked at Loki. “Why do you not like coffee Brother?” 

“Yes, I am curious too. How could you not enjoy coffee?” 

“Funny story.” Tony said just that then chuckled as he glanced at Loki. Truth was, it was mostly Tony’s fault the god didn’t enjoy the drink. 

Loki saw the looks he was getting. "You might as well Anthony. It's mostly your fault anyhow." He said. 

Tony just laughed and looked at Nelim. 

“It was when he was first staying here. He talked to me a little more because I was the only one that was nice to him. So I guess you could say he trusted me, even though it was obviously a bad idea.” Tony paused to chuckle again. “Well, one time he saw me drinking coffee and he asked what it was. I told him and he asked if he could have some. Anyone that knows me knows that I drink my coffee a certain way; I like my coffee without cream and no sugar. Straight up pure, dark coffee. He tried it and he started choking!”

Both Thor and Tony started laughing hard and even Nelim let out a chuckle. She was more cautious about it however, considering she didn’t want to offend Loki. 

“What did he do?” 

“He turned my coffee into worms and stormed off, yelling about how I was rude and impudent and some other sexy things.” He grinned at his husband. 

Loki sighed. "I can still hang you off the roof by your ankle." Loki reminded him. "What brought that on again?" He asked. 

“What? The first time you dangled me from the roof?” Tony thought for a moment then smiled. “It was when I tried to kiss you. I stole a little kiss from Loki and he got really mad; really mad.” Tony looked at Nelim as he spoke, and even Thor leaned in close to hear the story. “Anyway, he kept saying that I would regret it and I just laughed; he didn’t have his powers anymore so I didn’t think it was that bad. Well, turns out he’s just as strong as Thor, even without magic. So he grabbed me, dragged me up to the roof, and dangled me by my ankle.”

“Brother!” Thor looked at Loki shocked. 

"It was years ago." He said. "Besides, I had my fun once I got my powers back." 

"What do you mean?" Thor asked a bit confused.

"Tell me Anthony, how many times did I have to turn into a wolf before you finally caught on?"

Tony groaned when Loki brought that up. Nelim perked up and smiled a bit. 

“What? What happened?” 

Tony clicked his tongue before he spoke. “Once Odin thought Loki had changed enough to have his powers back, he allowed Loki to use them again. And that’s when the real hell started. He turned into a wolf once, after he was a woman mind you!” He looked at Nelim and Thor, daring them to laugh as he frowned. “Anyway, he crawled over me, woke me up then turned into a wolf. I was still drinking back then, so I thought I was just hallucinating.” 

Thor laughed and slapped his leg. He loved hearing of Loki’s pranks on other people. Nelim laughed also, trying to imagine the scenario. 

“It’s not funny! I almost shit my pants!”

Loki laughed just as hard as his brother. "The best part is that half the team didn't know it was me until he said something." Loki pointed to Thor. "I think the better part of it was when the Archer was drooling over me."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms. He never admitted it to anyone-least of all Loki-but while Loki was in his female form, Tony had been in a jealous rut. He was agitated with everyone that so much as thought about how beautiful and ‘sexy’ female Loki was. He knew that they hadn’t realized who it was, but the fact stood that he couldn’t stand the idea of all of them staring at Loki. 

Thor saw the look on Tony’s face and he smiled. “Were you jealous Anthony?” 

“No, I just didn’t like being duped like that. It was bad enough he turned into a wolf in front of me, but he never did that to anyone else.”

“But if he singled you out, it was because he had feelings for you. That much is obvious today.” Nelim smiled. 

"Yes Anthony, it must have been obvious about my feelings for you." Loki teased. "He was jealous to the point that he told Hawkeye who I was and they never let the man live it down."

"He looks like the sort to fall for a pretty face." Nelim stated.

"He is." Thor and Loki said at the same time.

Tony looked at Thor and Nelim as if they had betrayed him. He frowned. 

“Thanks for having my back there, by the way. Very kind of you.” 

Nelim and Thor just laughed. The Skrull leaned forward a bit, now more interested in hearing these stories. 

“Was that the only time you became a wolf?” 

"No I did it again after Anthony and I had a date. He decided he would have female company." Loki said.

"By female you don't mean your other form." Nelim stated.

"It was rather amusing watching her nearly wet herself in terror.” Loki smiled. 

“And after that, I didn’t have sex until we started dating.” Tony smiled dryly and looked at his husband. Now that he thought about it, he guessed all those little tricks and pranks on Loki’s part were out of love. It certainly explained why Loki never left him alone when Tony brought a woman over. And why only his pants ever went missing. Tony chuckled a bit. 

“It is love in its purest form. You two are very lucky to have such a thing.” Thor smiled at his brother and Tony then downed his last cup of coffee. 

“What about you Thor? What is your love life like?” Nelim looked at Thor, her eyes gleaming with interest. 

Thor looked at her then away with a smile. “I have none at the moment Lady Nelim.”

Loki smiled thinking about it. "I gave you all your pants back." Loki smiled. 

"Shame." Nelim commented. 

"He had a woman but she loved her work more than she loved Thor." Loki said. 

“Uhh, no. I still haven’t found that really nice pair of denim jeans you took.” He looked at his husband then at Thor. “Oh, you mean Foster, right?”

Thor nodded with a little smile and shrugged.

“We are good friends, Jane Foster and I, but it seems that is all we shall ever amount to. I am happy still, to have known someone like her.” 

Nelim looked at Thor and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You will find someone. You’re too kind to stay alone for long.” 

"No, but he's stupid enough." Loki said under his breath. He only shrugged when Tony elbowed him. "No doubt one of the maids is still pinning for you. Any one of them would suffice." Loki told him.

“I do not want just any maiden Loki.” 

“So you’re the hopeless romantic type?” Tony chuckled a bit. 

Thor smiled and shrugged. He didn’t know what that meant, but it sounded like him.

Nelim laughed lightly and shook her head. “There is nothing wrong with waiting for your true love. Just look at you and Loki.” She pointed to Tony and his husband. 

“No, I didn’t wait. I made him love me back.” Tony grinned triumphantly. 

"You made me love you back?" Loki asked challenging him.

"Oh Brother you know very well what Stark meant." Thor said.

"Kill our fun why don't you." Loki sighed, sitting back down in his chair.

Tony laughed a bit and kissed his husband’s cheek. 

“Don’t get pouty. It’s a bad habit.” 

Nelim smiled and shook her head then finished her coffee. It was cold by then, but still tasted rather delicious. 

Tony ended going up down to his lab later that evening. He had some minimal repairs to make to his suit, plus a few updates he was excited to try out. He’d been down there all evening and into the night as well. 

“JARVIS, rescan everything and make sure it’s functioning properly.” 

“Scanning now sir. Preliminary suit prognosis: all functions running at normal capacity.”

“And we upped the maximum energy absorption, right?”

“Yes sir, the suit’s power levels are up from a month and there is now an energy store system in place. Should power begin to drop below thirty percent, all energy will be conserved and stored for flight and emergency use only.”

Thor sat upstairs with his brother still. He stared into his coffee cup then chuckled a bit. 

“What do you think of my Lady Sif, Brother?” 

Loki gave Thor a confused look. “What do you mean what do I think of her?" Loki asked. "You know very well how I feel about her and the warrior's-" Loki suddenly caught on. "You are in love with her." The dark haired man smiled. 

"Brother please, I do not love her. Not like you love Anthony. But I do care for her a great deal."

Thor looked at his brother with a weak blush on his cheeks. Over the years, he’d grown so close to Sif, but he’d always seen her as a sister.

“I simply wondered what your opinion of her was. She has always been there for me, even when it came to you. She did not like you for a long time, but she allowed me to mourn your loss.” 

Tony nibbled on the tip of his finger as he looked his plans over before moving them aside and pulling something else up. 

“JARVIS get me ready for a test run. I want to see how well the suit does.”

“It’s not quite finished powering up sir. Currently the suit is only at eighty percent total capacity.”

“I’m just going to test it JARVIS, not travel space with it. Now let’s go, come on.” He got up and AI started strapping him into his suit.

Loki frowned at that. "Thor, you never need someone’s permission to mourn another." He clarified. Loki thought about it. They had all grown up together, had all seen the worst of each other. "Here on Midgard they believe that loving your best friend and maybe even marrying them is the greatest match. Fight like husband and wife, protect her like a brother and love her with all your heart." Loki said. 

Thor looked at Loki and smiled. He looked away when he felt himself getting embarrassed about the whole thing. 

“Sif was there when you could not be. She has helped me through many hardships. I do not know why I did not value her more greatly before.” 

Once Tony was fully suited, he flew out of the garage and into the night sky. He tested the blasters on his suit, in the arms and the legs, then the plates of metal that allowed for movement. 

“Alright, getting ready for test fire.” 

“Adjusting power levels to capacity. Please keep it at minimum shots sir.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tony got the blaster ready and fired. There was a little more recoil than he expected. He flew back a few feet and watched the blast. It was clean and smooth, not to mention bright. It traveled a fair distance before fading away. 

"Sir just as a fair warning Mr. Stark is done up grading his latest suit. He is taking it for a test run." Jarvis informed him.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki replied. The god knew he'd end up having to patch his husband up some more. 

"I would like to say that I am sorry but in truth I am not. You know very well why I am not." Loki said to him. 

Tony grumbled as he sat there, letting Loki patch him up. He groaned and winced every so often when Loki pressed on a particularly sensitive bruise or cut. 

“I didn’t think I was running out of power that fast or that the blaster would clog up like that. If JARVIS had done his job and told me about those little issues, I would have been fine.”

“I tried to tell you sir, but you had already taken to the air.”

Tony rolled his eyes. He knew what he was doing, for the most part. He glanced back at his husband then looked away. 

“Stop looking at me like I’m a stupid kid. I didn’t even get hurt that bad.”

"Quit belly aching." Loki said. He finished patching his husband up. "Come on, it's getting late anyway. Come to bed with me after you take a shower, yes?" Loki told him. He just wanted to cuddle.

Tony looked at his husband and nodded then stood. He grumbled a bit but put on a brave face. He stripped down and got into the shower, his muscles easing up greatly as they were bathed in hot water. He hummed as his body relaxed and he closed his eyes. It felt so nice sometimes. 

Once he was done with his shower, he emerged a new man. He smiled at Loki and fell onto the bed. 

“You know, this whole silence, being able to sleep at night thing is really starting to grow on me.” 

"Don't get too used to it." Loki smiled as he rolled over so he was pressed against Tony. "We'll be welcoming another into the world in a few months." Loki smiled.

Thor had taken hold in his old room, which would soon become another nursery since it was close to Loki and Tony's room. 

Tony smiled and held his husband close. He kissed Loki’s neck and shoulders happily. 

“I can’t wait. I’m sure the boys are excited too.”

"Maybe we should go a round or two. We won't have to worry about anyone walking in come the morning." Loki smiled. 

Tony grinned slyly at Loki and got over his husband.


	125. Chapter 125

“Hmm, I think I agree. You know, I need to make sure you’re pregnant.” He chuckled and kissed Loki deeply. 

"Yes, you do." Loki smiled at him as he returned Tony's kiss. 

He pressed down against his husband, grinding against him smoothly as he slid his hands up into Loki’s shirt. Tony let his fingers glide along the pale, cool skin. 

Loki moaned as Tony ground against him. His long fingered hands sliding down Tony's sides and up his back so he could pull the man's shirt off.

He arched around a bit so Loki could remove his shirt better. Tony peeled off the god’s clothes and kissed his neck and shoulder, his hands trailing down to the man’s thighs. 

Loki moaned as he gave Tony access to his neck. Loki hooked his legs over Tony's hips.

Tony kissed further down to Loki’s chest and teased him there. He swirled his tongue across the god’s nipples then reached a hand down and began stroking Loki slowly. 

Loki gasped as Tony suddenly took him in hand and started to stroke him. 

He kissed along his husband’s chest then moved his sides and down to his hips. The inventor bit at Loki’s skin, leaving marks on him as he stroked him more, squeezing him hard.

Loki whimpered when Tony bit him. "Anthony, please." He begged. "Please, I want you." 

Tony spread Loki’s legs and pressed a single finger into him. “I love it when you beg.” He smirked and kissed Loki deeply, thrusting his tongue into the god’s mouth.

"Anthony!" Loki was cut off as Tony's lips were on his. Loki could feel Tony starting to stretch him.

Tony moaned into the kiss then pulled his finger out of Loki. He couldn’t wait anymore. He got between Loki’s legs and thrust into him. “Loki.” He moaned his husband’s name then kissed him hard as he started thrusting into him hard. 

"Anthony!" Loki exclaimed. The god suddenly found himself with his legs locked around Tony and flat on his back as Tony thrust into him. 

Tony bit at Loki’s neck, leaving more marks on his skin as he pounded into him. He held onto the god’s hips, holding them in place. 

Loki screamed, moaned, cried, whimpered, whined and begged the entire Time. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Tony felt himself shudder when he heard Loki screaming like that. He snapped his hips, hitting the god’s g-spot hard. 

“Mmh, Loki. Oh fuck Babe.”

"Fuck Anthony!" Loki screamed. "I'm going to come." Loki warned. 

He growled in his throat as he felt the pleasure building in his stomach. He tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair, pulling on it as he kissed his husband hard.

Loki's orgasm shook him from head to toe as he stayed tangled with Tony. 

Tony moaned out as he came inside his husband. He shuddered all over. 

“Oh Loki!” He bit his lower lip, and as his orgasm faded, he lay down on top of his husband. 

"I know." He smiled at him. "That was fantastic." Loki smiled. He rubbed Tony's back and carted his fingers through his hair. 

Tony tried to steady his breathing and he chuckled. He kissed Loki’s cheek then along his jaw slowly. “Mmh, it was. I’m just great like that.” He smiled at Loki and pressed their foreheads together.

Loki chuckled. "When there's another baby in me we'll definitely know."

He smiled and kissed Loki smoothly before relaxing next to him. “Good, I’m getting tired of waiting for this little one.” He ran his fingers across Loki’s smooth stomach and kissed his husband’s shoulder. 

"You and I both." Loki smiled at him.

Tony sighed and relaxed, snuggling close to Loki. 

“I love you, so much.”

Loki was already drifting off to sleep.

Tony fell asleep soon after Loki. 

It was raining when he woke up the next morning. Tony sighed and pressed his face into Loki’s back, not wanting to get out of bed. 

Thor had left early in the morning; he didn’t want Loki worrying about the boy’s safety. He greeted his parents and his nephews as he joined them in the dining hall. 

“How are Loki and Anthony doing?” 

“Very well Mother, though they miss their children terribly.” 

“I can only imagine. It must be hard on them being away from the boys.” Frigga sipped her drink then smiled at Remus. The boy nibbled on some carrots before reaching for a bread roll. 

Loki smiled when he heard the sounds of rain outside. It was the perfect excuse to stay in bed with Anthony and cuddle. 

Toki looked over at Thor and frowned. "Are they making us come home?" He asked 

"No Toki." Thor said. But considering everything that had happened, it was no wonder why his brother and brother-in-law needed a break.

Tony smiled a bit and kept his eyes closed though he wasn’t really asleep anymore. 

Fenrir took another large bite of his food and licked his lips. 

“But they’re okay?” 

Thor nodded and smiled at his nephews. “Yes, they are both well. Tired, but doing well.”

“How goes their hunt for those creatures that attacked?” 

“Quite well. They have stopped another vicious plot as well as gained an ally.”

“That is wonderful!” Frigga smiled. “Who is it?”

“A very strange person, that I will tell you. She is one of the creatures, but it appears she is not like the others. Even Loki has found that she is honest in her ways.”

Frigga’s brows furrowed slightly when she heard this, but she couldn’t be too upset. After all, if anyone knew about deceit, it was Loki. And if he trusted the creature, then surely she was an ally. But still, Frigga was apprehensive. 

“And they are sure she means no ill will?”

“Very much so Mother. You need not worry.”

Frigga nodded still unsure but she knew that if the creature crossed them that Loki would make her pay dearly for doing so. Toki went back to playing with Fenrir, not sure if his uncle would be willing to train after traveling so far.

Loki rolled over in bed, focusing on everything around him until he could drown it out and focus on his magic. 

Tony shifted when he felt Loki move and he opened his eyes a bit. He yawned and stretched.

“Mm, not getting out of bed, are you?”

Thor sat quietly for a while as he ate, though he knew his parents were still uneasy with all the news he’d given them. He glanced at Frigga then at Odin; the man hadn’t spoken very much. 

Toki ran around outside with Fenrir then tumbled onto the grass and rolled around. 

“Do you think we’re going to have a sister next?”

Loki's concentration was broken. "No, I was just adjusting myself so I could focus on my magic." Loki said. "I don't want to wait I want to know if I'm pregnant right now."

Tony chuckled and kissed his husband’s shoulder softly. “Now who’s being impatient?” He stretched and curled up to the pillows. “I’ll let you do that then. You look like you need to focus.” 

Loki stuck his tongue out at him, lay back down, and concentrated. 

Tony watched his husband then smiled to himself before burying his face into his pillow. He’d snag a couple more minutes of sleep. 

Loki smiled when he found the slightest pull of his magic. Turning over, he kissed Tony. "We should get started on that next nursery.

Tony looked at Loki and smiled wide. He kissed his husband then his stomach. “Heh, I can’t wait for this one either.” 

Loki snuggled at him and kissed him. "Now we get to tell the others." He smiled.

Tony nodded with a smile. Well, this time would be easier than their first time telling everyone Loki was pregnant. 

“At least this time, Nat’s going to be happy to hear it.” Tony chuckled a bit then yawned and got up the strength to leave the bed. He’d have to get up sooner or later. 

"It will indeed." He smiled. Loki forced himself up as well. "I'm going to return to Asgard for a few hours to check on the children and assure them everything is right for the time being." Loki said. 

“All right. I guess I’ll stay here; I have a couple things to do. Tell them I love them, okay?” The inventor kissed his husband then got dressed. He’d been gone quite a while as it was, and no doubt Fury would still need him around. At least Loki would be able to get away from the angry one-eyed man. 

Loki walked into the palace, searching for his children only to find them in the arena. Thor and Odin stood by to the side while the boys were made to do push-ups. 

"Brother, you've returned." Thor smiled.

"Papa!" Toki jumped up. 

"Finish your pushups and then you can give me a hug." He said. Toki pouted but did as he was told. Frigga came down from the stand to join them and smiled. 

"Hello my little one." Loki smiled as he took Remus and nuzzled him. Fenrir and Toki finished their pushups before running over and hugging Loki. 

"Easy you two." Frigga told them.

"I'm pregnant."

Frigga looked at Loki and smiled, her eyes glowing with joy. She hugged her son again. 

“I see that Anthony would not wait!”

Toki gasped and rubbed Loki’s stomach. “You’re having another baby? Can I see it?” He was excited, but clearly didn’t know too much about child bearing. “Hello, can you hear me?” He pressed his ear to Loki’s stomach as if expecting an answer. 

Thor stood and walked over, hugging Loki carefully. 

“That is fantastic Brother! I only hope that Anthony is ready for another so soon!”

Loki returned his mother's hug as well as his brother's. 

"Toki, the baby can't hear you. Least not yet it can't." Loki told him. Toki pouted but nodded. "Yes, he is ready for another. We both are." Loki smiled at him. 

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"We don't know yet. We won't know until the baby is born." Loki said.

"When will that be?" Toki asked.

“In April."

Toki frowned a bit and sighed. He didn’t want to wait that long for his new sibling, but it didn’t seem like he had a choice. 

Fenrir smiled and rubbed his father’s belly also. 

Frigga smiled warmly at her son and kissed his cheek. “I am so happy for you Loki. Oh, I cannot wait!”

Tony had his arms crossed as he sat at his table, listening to Fury speak. 

“We got the head of this Hydra operation, and it seems your friend was right; the Skrull are packing up and moving out.” 

Nelim nodded as she listened.

“They will return, but it will not be very soon. They do not trust humans easily.”

“So that buys us time, but we’ll need to start preparing in case they jump us again. Think you can help with some defense strategies?”

Nelim nodded. 

“I will do all that I can.” 

Loki stayed for a while longer to collect a few things that he needed to take back to Midgard. The children would stay for another two weeks before coming home for the school year.

Clint frowned. "Where's Loki?" He asked. It wasn't like Loki to miss these meetings. Not now anyway.

“He went to Asgard to check on our family.” Tony smiled and opened his mouth as if about to continue.

“Let’s stay on the subject people.” Fury interjected, knowing Tony would try to steer the conversation elsewhere. The inventor rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

“We’ve got Hydra under control for a while, but we can’t count on that forever. Not to mention we still need to watch ourselves on other sides.”

“We’ve got surveillance everywhere Fury. If anything makes a move, we’ll know in time to get ready for it.” 

“We could just make an example out of the rest of the captives." Natasha said. 

"She's got a point." Steve said.

"It will not matter to the Skrull what you do to them. When they come back for you, they will come themselves." Nelim said.

Fury nodded and sighed. He really didn’t like having to deal with alien enemies, but at the moment it seemed those were the only ones that were active. 

“And how do we deal with the Skrull?”

“As I told you, they have already withdrawn. They very rarely fight alongside humans, and losing such battles often stirs up their hatred. They will not return too soon.”

“That buys us some time to get ready any future attacks. How are we doing with Hydra?”

“So far they’ve stopped all activity. Seems we struck a big blow to them with this last raid on their labs.”

“Well, that’s good for Toki at least.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. He still didn’t like their situation, but at least now Toki wasn’t being hunted down. 

"But that doesn't mean they won't still try to take him just because they know he is important to you." Nelim said.

"So now that means none of Tony's children are safe?" Clint said.

Nelim nodded.

"So much for sending them to school." Bruce knew both Loki and Toki were looking forward to the kids going as well as the boys.

"No, they can still go. We'll just have agents posted at the school just in case. I'm not so much as worried about Fenrir as I am Toki." Fury said. 

“If it’s just Hydra that’s after Toki then that will at least narrow our list of suspects in this case.” Tony rubbed is chin a bit and began to think. He knew Loki wasn’t going to like the idea if having armed men around the boys all day, but they really had no other choice. Unless the warriors three and Lady Sif volunteered, but that would just look weird. 

Nelim thought also and sighed. 

“I wish there was some other way to handle this situation. But you can rely on one thing: the Skrull will not go after Toki anymore. They have no need for him. They would much rather focus on getting their revenge on Hydra for this blunder.”

“We might be able to use that to our advantage if the need arises.”

“What if we took shifts watching the boys?” Natasha spoke up. “We could each alternate who watches the boys at what time, that way we won’t need to have guards on them.” 

"We could rotate day by day." Natasha told them. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Steve said. 

"Least this way they have someone that they know nearby. Fenrir isn't fond of the guards nor is Toki." Bruce told them.

“True. And I really don’t want to be paying for funerals at SHIELD.” Tony wasn’t joking either. Fenrir was a force to be reckoned with when he got defensive. 

Fury nodded in agreement.

“As long as everyone can coordinate, then I’m fine with it. You’ll all just need to stay ready in case we need you for a mission.” 

“Not a problem.” Clint interjected. “Who takes first shift?” He was actually kind of excited about this. He’d actually get to watch Tony’s kids; maybe even teach them how to shoot. 

"I want to help too." Nelim said. "I did guard Toki when he was younger." She reminded them.

"That makes five of us to watch the kids during the day." Natasha smiled. "I call Friday." She smiled.

"I'm going for Wednesday." Steve said. 

"I call Thursday." Clint smiled.

"I'm grabbing Tuesday. So Nelim that leaves you with Monday." Bruce smiled. 

"Hey Tony, does that mean we get to walk and or drive the kids to school?" Clint asked.

“I prefer they be driven to school. It’s kind of far from the tower.” He spoke nonchalantly. The school Loki had chosen wasn’t too terribly far, but it was a long walk. “JARVIS, do you have that schedule down?”

“Yes sir: Miss Nelim has Mondays, Dr. Banner has Tuesdays, Captain Rogers has Wednesdays, Agent Barton has Thursdays, and Agent Romanov has Fridays. That will leave you and Mr. Loki Stark with the weekends.”

“Sounds good to me. And you guys are really okay with this?” 

“We all love those kids Stark. We’re alright with this.” Steve smiled at the inventor. 

“Who doesn’t love my kids?” Tony grinned smugly, but it felt good to know that his children were cared for. With baby sitters like these, he’d never have to worry. 

Loki entered the room with a smile. "The children are fine." He said giving Tony a kiss. 

"We just discussed security for the kids. We've each taken a day that one of us will take them to and from school as well as stay on the school grounds." Natasha explained.

"Excellent, which means less stress on me." Loki chuckled. “Anthony, perhaps we should..." He trailed off leaving the air empty. 

Tony looked at his husband curiously. “What’s on your mind?”

The others waited quietly for Loki to speak, though they sensed it was probably a more private affair. One by one the telecom screens turned off until Loki and Tony were alone in the lab. 

"That we should tell them I'm pregnant now and get it out of the way." Loki said. "We are taking security measures they will need to know. Not that I'll be able to hide a belly in a few months." Loki pointed out.

Tony chuckled as he looked at his husband. 

“I almost forgot they didn’t know yet. But they can’t read minds like you do.” He shrugged and kissed Loki’s belly before reopening the connection for his friends. 

“Everyone, I have an announcement.”

“What is it?”

"I don't read minds." Loki said. The god turned around so he could have a look at the others. Everyone was waiting to hear what they had to say. Loki looked back at Tony.

“Guys, Loki’s pregnant again.” Tony beamed as he spoke, and the Avengers all applauded. 

“Congrats!”

“How soon are you having this one?” 

“Is it a boy or a girl? Do you know yet?”

“Who gets to pick the name?”

Tony laughed at all the questions and looped his arm around his husband’s waist. 

Loki smiled at them.

"We will not know until the child is born what gender it will be. As for names, we’ll come to that in time." Loki answered.

"I swear you do that crap on purpose." Clint pouted.

"Agent Barton, where I come from, you pick two names: one male one female and whatever you have is the end of the story." He said.

"Wasted no time is starting the next one did you Stark?" Natasha teased.

"The baby should arrive in April." Loki said.

“Hey, I said twelve and he didn’t explicitly say no. I have a lot of work to do.” He grinned, but the eagerness was evident on his face. He could really get used to this having-kids-thing. 

“Well it’s good to see you two still have time for each other.” Bruce chuckled a bit as he looked at his friends. “Think it’ll be another boy?”


	126. Chapter 126

“I was hoping for a girl this time.” 

“I don’t think you’re ready for a girl yet Tony.” Natasha smiled at Tony.

"I have said no to twelve. What in the hell makes you think I'm going to let you get me pregnant that many times?" Loki asked.

Bruce chuckled and agreed with Natasha. Tony was not ready for a little girl. God help him if he got Loki pregnant with one.

"Girls are a handful." Steve chuckled. 

"How would you know Steve, you're still a virgin." Clint teased. 

Steve blushed and tried to hide his face. 

Tony scoffed. Oh, he’d get Loki pregnant that many times. If they were going to live forever, they could handle twelve kids. He smiled a bit to himself then laughed. 

“Poor Rogers, look at his face!”

“It’s not funny Stark.” His cheeks turned even darker red and he looked away, frowning. “Pepper’s back; I better tell her the news.” 

“Wait, back…? You mean you two live together?” Tony was surprised by this. He hadn’t realized those two were so serious already. But then again, it had been almost a year now since they got together.

Bruce chuckled a bit and shook his head.

“How’s Remus holding up?”

“He’s loving it. He gets attention all day from his grandmother. I doubt he even notices we’re gone.” 

“Sounds a lot like you Tony. Has he started speaking yet?” 

Tony grinned proudly and nodded. 

“Yeah, he said ‘Papa’ a while ago.” 

Loki chuckled at the look on Roger’s face. 

Pepper came into view and smiled, "Stop tormenting my boyfriend." She warned.

"It was harmless fun." Clint defended himself.

"So what did you want to tell me now that I'm here?" she asked. 

"We are expecting Child number two Ms. Potts.”

She smiled warmly. 

“So soon? Well, I’m not really surprised. It was probably all Tony’s idea.” 

“Uhh, no. Loki controls the magic to get pregnant. It’s all his fault.” Tony defended himself immediately. Besides, this was only half his fault. 

Steve chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“How soon are you two going to have kids?” 

Both Pepper and Steve blushed this time. They looked at each other and smiled. 

“Not for a little while Tony. I’m sure you can wait.” 

“I’m just saying.”

"Could you at least let them marry first?" Loki asked. "Pay Anthony no mind. I don't." Loki smirked. 

“Hey, let’s all remember that Ms. Potts here is not only my best friend but also like a sister to me. So my opinion is very important in this matter.” 

"The blame is fifty-fifty. Remember Ms. Potts, it takes two to tango." He winked at her. Pepper only blushed.

Natasha started laughing. "Pepper you may want to help Loki talk Tony out of having twelve kids." She said.

"You're still hell-bent on that?" The strawberry blonde asked.

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. She’d never be able to convince Tony out of his words, but she’d let him keep believing what he wanted. 

“Well I’m glad you two are ready for another. I’m especially surprised with you Tony.”

“What, you thought I couldn’t handle kids? I have this whole parenting thing under control.” 

The blond laughed. Now that was something she knew was an exaggeration. 

Loki kissed his cheek

"He does very well Ms. Potts. Boys he can handle, it’s a little girl we have to worry about." Loki said.

"I don't know why everyone says girls are hard to raise." Everyone looked at Clint. 

"Have a daughter and find out."

Loki had a bit of a part in raising Hela but still girls were a challenge.

Tony smiled. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, but he also knew he’d be able to handle it. How hard could it really be to raise a girl? 

“Well, now that we’ve got all this figured out, I say we get started on our little plan.”

“I know the boys won’t really mind having us around, but are you sure they’re going to like the idea?”

Tony sighed a bit and shrugged.

“They’ll get used to it, but I really don’t think they’re going to like it too much. Honestly, who enjoys the idea of being followed around all the time?” 

Everyone nodded before Fury spoke up again. 

“I still want to have other guards on perimeter. I’m not saying any of you are incompetent, but all it takes is a second to change the odds.” 

“But they’ll be kept out of sight, right?” 

Fury nodded. 

“Nobody will know where they are or what they look like. They’re just a backup.” 

Loki looked at Tony. "Perhaps if we explain to them why the others are taking them to school, they may accept it better." Loki suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea. We won't tell them about the extra guards, just that we'll be taking them to school." Bruce said.

"I agree with that." Natasha spoke.

"Then I will explain it to the children." Loki agreed.

Nelim nodded and smiled a bit as she listened to their new strategy. She was excited to get all this under way, especially if it meant getting to spend more time with Toki. 

“At the very least they will be safe.”

Tony nodded, though he still felt anxious about the whole thing. He’d rather not have to assign guards on his kids, but he supposed this was just going to have to be the way things were. 

He pulled off his shirt as he got ready for bed that night. He had a million things running through his mind; what if Hydra hadn’t quit yet? What if the Skrull returned? What if the boys weren’t safe? He shook his head, trying to shake those things out of his mind. It wasn’t good to think stuff like that before bed; otherwise he’d have nightmares about it. He sighed and pulled off his pants then reached for his pajama pants. 

Loki joined Tony in bed and smiled softly at him. Adjusting their positions, he made it so Tony was lying against his chest instead of the other way around.

"It'll be alright." Loki said. "The boys are strong and smart."

In Asgard, the boys were getting ready for bed. 

"Fenrir what do you think school will be like?" 

The older boy shrugged.

"Will people like us? Will people like me?" He asked.

Toki was nervous at the thought of school, for as excited as he was. He’d never been around children his own age, at least, not living, healthy ones. He doubted he could count the other children that had been experimented on with him. He didn’t know what they would be like or how he should act in public. 

“Don’t worry about it, everything will be fine. Even if they don’t like you, I still like you.” Fenrir smiled at his brother from his bed. Toki smiled back and nodded. 

“Thanks Fenrir.”

Tony smiled at his husband and kissed his forehead. 

“If you say so, then I trust you.” 

Toki was put at a bit at ease and he was soon fast asleep. Fenrir on the other hand was worried. He could put up a tough skin like his father but it didn't always work.

Loki had a screen open as he ate breakfast. 

Tony slept in a bit later than usual the following morning. He was sprawled on the bed, his face plastered into his pillow. It had been a good night’s rest, all things considered, but he wasn’t quite ready to get out of bed yet. He sighed as his body melded into the bed and he smiled a bit. 

“Sir.”

God damn it. No, he’d just ignore JARVIS; that always worked.

“Sir, you are receiving a call on the private line.” 

“Mmgh.”

“Sir.” 

Tony groaned and sat up then grabbed his phone. 

“Fine, fine.” He answered the call and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning directly into the speaker piece. “Hello?”

Loki was allowing Tony to sleep considering it wasn't something he got to do often. 

"All done Jarvis." Loki smiled.

"Everything will arrive by Friday sir." Jarvis in formed.

“Stark, good to hear you’re awake. I need you to come down to our labs.” 

Tony groaned dramatically and fell back on his bed. 

“Do you even know what time it is Fury?”

“It’s past ten Stark; I think you can be awake now. Osborn wants to talk to you.” 

Tony’s brows furrowed a bit and he sat up again. Norman wanted to talk? But why go through Fury? 

“All right. I’ll be down there in a bit.” Tony hung up then got dressed. He walked out of his room and looked at his husband. 

“Norman wants to see me, but it’s weird that he had Fury call me instead of just calling. Do you think something’s wrong?”

"I don't know but I'm not chancing it. I'm going with you." Loki said. He went from wearing pajama pants to his armor. He still had an uneasy feeling about Norman. Loki still didn't like the man. He had a connection to Tony and knew things about him that could end up hurting him.

Although he didn’t like seeing Loki get defensive, he understood. Trust from his husband’s part didn’t come easy. One had to earn it the hard way, and Norman was no exception.

Tony nodded and pulled on some shoes before driving down to SHIELD headquarters with Loki. They were let through security easily enough, mostly because the guards were scared of Loki. 

Norman looked up from where he sat in his cell and smiled at Tony. He stood, shaking his hand. 

“Good to see you again.” His gaze fell to Loki and he felt small. He bowed his head a bit. “Loki.”

“Why’d you have Fury call me down? There are easier ways to show me that you miss me.” Tony smiled playfully, though he was nervous about what Norman had to say. The man rubbed his hands together and sighed. 

“I don’t even know where to start.” He paused for a moment and looked at Tony then Loki. “I don’t think I got rid of the goblin like I’d hoped.” 

Tony’s smile faltered a bit and he felt his heart sink. 

“You heard him?”

Norman nodded and wrung his hands. 

“Last night. It started out just like before; nightmares, a distant voice in the back of my head. So I guess I’ll be staying here a little longer than I had hoped.” 

Loki smirked when Norman bowed his head knowing his place and what power Loki had. Loki listened carefully to what they were talking about. He knew nothing of that story because he'd still been in Asgard. It was well before the time of Thor's coronation.

"Tony, I need you to help me get rid of it. I don't want to go crazy that way. Please, I'd like to see the outside of this cell one day." He pleaded. 

Tony looked at his old colleague with worried eyes. He nodded. 

“We’ll get you out of here Norman. It might take a while, but you’re not staying in here forever. Trust me.” Tony gripped the man’s hand comfortingly, and Norman smiled a bit. 

“Thank you.” He licked his lips and sighed. “So, how are those boys of yours doing?”

Tony smiled and shook his head. 

“They’re doing fine. Toki’s learning to fight after that incident with the Skrull.” 

Norman’s face darkened a bit and he nodded. 

“I heard about that from one of the guards. It’s a good thing he’s safe now. And the youngest?” 

“He started speaking actually. He called me ‘papa’ and then one time he said no to me when I tried to change his diaper.” 

Norman laughed. 

“Ah, they learn fast. Soon you’ll have to chase him around cause he won’t want to keep his clothes on. Harry used to do that a lot.”

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Loki grumbled.

Even if Norman saw the outside of his cell, Loki refused to have the man near the children without supervision.

"They're fun when they're young. Is he learning to walk yet?" He asked. 

“He’s crawling right now. He got so excited he fell on his face.” Tony laughed then sighed. “Has Harry been by to visit?” 

Norman’s smile faded and he looked away. 

“Uhh, no. No Harry’s…Harry’s done.” 

Tony frowned a bit when he heard this. Of all the people that fought for Norman, Harry was always the strongest one. But then again, he’d also been through the worst with his father. And not just from the goblin either. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. He’s been through enough as it is. I don’t need to make it worse.” A spark of insanity flashed across Osborn’s face and he tensed. “You should go.” 

Tony was about to object but he nodded. 

“I’ll see if Loki can find something to help.” 

“Thank you Tony.” 

Tony nodded then left the cell quietly. 

Loki looked back at his husband. He was not keen on helping a man that had tried to hurt his husband. As they left Loki finally spoke. "What is it you expect me to do for him? I cannot help him Anthony." Loki said.

“I know.” Tony kept his gaze lowered as they left. He hadn’t expected Loki to be a miracle worker, but he had hoped he’d be able to at least give him an answer. He walked out to the car with Loki and he stopped for a moment. 

“I don’t want to see him like this. He doesn’t deserve to be stuck in there for making one mistake.” It angered Tony, it really did. He didn’t want to see his friend trapped in a cell forever, it just wasn’t fair. He got into the car and slammed the door upset. 

Loki winced as Tony slammed the door shut. He would have done something if he could for his husband but there was nothing he really could do. Loki climbed into the car a moment later his armor gone. "I'm sorry."

Tony rubbed his hands across his face then looked at his husband. 

“It’s not your fault. I can’t expect you to be the answer to everything I don’t like.” He smiled a bit at Loki then drove them back home. He really hated not being able to do something for Norman. It was like losing his dad all over again. 

Loki sat quietly as they went back to the tower and up to the penthouse floors.

Loki hugged Tony from behind. "It'll be okay. I promise. You'll figure something out."

"I just don't want to lose him too. It was bad enough watching my dad wreck himself. I don't want Harry to see that with Norman." He spoke quietly then turned around and hugged Loki tight. 

"But he said his son stopped talking to him." Loki said. "Even if you could help him, do you even know where the boy is?"

"Harry and I still talk sometimes. I kind of know what he's going through with his dad." He sighed a bit and shook his head. He didn't want things to end this way for Norman. He knew the man truly was good at heart. This wasn't fair. 

"I don't want this for either of them."

Loki hugged him. "Then help them." He said. "But I warn you now I do not trust and I will not trust him." Loki said. 

"I know. And I'm not asking you too. You've done enough as it is." Tony smiled weakly at his husband and lowered his gaze. He'd already done enough by not letting Loki tear the man's mind apart. Now he just had to figure out how to fix things with Harry and Norman, if that was even possible. 

He sat in his lab for hours that afternoon, just staring into space. His mind was a mess, and the only way to clear that was with alcohol or inventing. And since alcohol was no longer an option, he picked up some tools and got to work. His greatest masterpieces always started out like this; some random thoughts in his head that needed to get out. 

Loki sat on the bed of the room after waking up from a nap. When he asked Jarvis where Tony was, he wasn't surprised by the answer. 

Loki had Jarvis order Tony's favorite pizza for them. Once it arrived, he took it down to him himself. "Hello."

Tony was in-tune with his work. It wasn't until he caught a whiff of the pizza that he looked up. He smiled at his husband and set his goggles to the side. 

"Hey. I see you brought a gift." 

"No, I didn't. I just can't finish it off by myself." Loki smiled at him. "Yes, it's a gift. I thought it might cheer you up." He smiled. 

Tony smiled and took a slice of pizza. 

“You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?” He chuckled and took a large bite. 

"I'd be a bad husband if I didn't know." He said. Loki took a slice and sat down to enjoy it would his husband. "How is the work coming along?"

“Oh it’s…” He looked at the mess of parts and diagrams he had lying around and cleared his throat. “It’s getting somewhere. Not really sure what I was planning for this.” 

“I believe you were going to make adjustments to your boot thrusters, sir.” JARVIS spoke up, having been keeping detailed notes as Tony had asked. 

Loki started chuckling. "If it wasn't for Jarvis what would you do with yourself?" Loki asked teasingly.

“Babe, you broke my flow of thought with delicious pizza. I don’t always forget what I’m working on.” He chuckled, though he knew it was an obvious lie. If he left something sitting in his lab for more than a week without touching it, he’d forget what it was and toss it. And then of course when he looked for it later, JARVIS would remind him that he’d trashed is previous toy. 

Loki had one hand on his flat belly and the other feeding him a slice of pizza. "So, shall we get started on the next nursery?" He asked. 

Tony nodded and licked his lips. 

“I think it should be across the hall from Remus’s room. It’ll be easier when we get up to get the baby bottles and whatever else it’s crying for.” He smiled and grabbed another slice of pizza. 

Loki nodded. "The brood just keeps getting bigger." He said. "I still say your nuts if you think I'm letting you knock me up twelve times. By the way, you're down by two." Loki smiled. 

“There see? Not so bad. Then I’ll wait a little while, let you forget what I said and then before you know it, we’ll have twelve kids.” He grinned and kissed Loki’s stomach. 

"I'm not you. I remember everything." He said, proudly. 

"Shall I order the same materials for the next nursery?" Jarvis asked. 

"Not just yet Jarvis; I want to bring some things from Asgard." Loki said. 

“Very well sir, I shall have all orders pending.”

“Oh JARVIS, I need you to…”

“I’ve already ordered it sir. It will be arriving tomorrow afternoon as requested.”


	127. Chapter 127

Tony smiled and nodded then quickly glanced at one of his smaller screens. He closed out a few things and put a notepad to the side. 

“Just a few weeks and we’ll be able to bring the boys back. You ready for the crying again?” 

"There will be no tears." He said. "The boys know very well that they have to come home so they can get ready for school." Loki explained. "If everything works out, I should have it down to a science." 

“Of course you will. I’m a genius, you’re already an experienced father, we’re an unbeatable team.” Tony grinned smugly and stood. He took a third slice of pizza and took a large bite of it. “So, what color are we thinking for the new nursery?” 

"Something rich like the nursery back in Asgard." Loki said. He wanted some Asgardian touches to the rooms so the children had a sense of where he came from. 

“We can do that. Just remember I can’t make the room out of solid gold, so we’ll have to settle for an alloy.” He smiled at his husband and pulled him close. 

"I never said anything about the room being gold." Loki smiled at him. "I just said a few touches: a fur here or there, the crib like the one Remus sleeps in while he is there." 

Tony laughed a bit and nodded. 

“Alright, I think we can do that. I’ll start getting everything built and ordered up then.” Tony pressed his forehead to Loki’s and sighed. “I like this whole having-a-family business.”

Loki pecked his lips. "Fun isn't it? Just as rewarding as I'd promised you." Loki grinned. 

Tony smiled and nodded. He never thought he’d be one to enjoy being part of a family, much less starting his own. And now they were planning on their second child and building a nursery. It was an incredible feeling. 

“I never want this to go away.” 

Loki smiled. "It's always been possible; you just needed the right person." Loki said. Even the god never thought he'd be this happy.

“Well then I’m glad it was you, the same guy that threw me out of a window, twice, and dangled me from the roof of my home.” He chuckled and kissed his husband. 

Loki smiled sheepishly. "What were you thinking when you found yourself falling in love with me?" He asked. 

Tony stuck out his lower lip in thought for a moment then smiled. 

“I was thinking that you’d never feel the same way for me. I was actually really upset about that. I thought that you were feeling better and you had your powers back. Why would you want a guy like me?”

"What were you thinking when you tried to get close to me without my powers?" Loki asked. 

Tony paused at that question. He looked at his husband then away. 

“I was thinking that you needed someone. You needed someone that loved you, regardless of what you were or what you had done. I felt like you wanted somebody to see what you really are and not care what they saw. And I felt like I was the one that could do it.” 

Loki cupped Tony's cheek and made the man look after him again. "It was and you are." Loki hugged him tightly.

Tony held Loki close to his him, so close he could feel his husband’s heart beat just faintly. He kissed the god’s neck and smiled. 

“Plus, you look cute when you get mad.” 

"I don't know why you find that so attractive." He smiled. 

“Because it’s adorable. You get a little red on your nose and your cheeks and you scrunch up your face like a little kid that’s throwing a tantrum.” He chuckled as he thought about that face and he kissed Loki’s cheek. 

"Let’s wait until one of the children is actually throwing a tantrum." He said. "Hopefully they will be nothing like Thor's." 

“Did he throw a lot of tantrums when you two were kids?” He chuckled as he looked at Loki. 

"Yes." Loki sighed. "Led to the destruction of Atlantis."

“Atla…?” Tony looked at his husband in complete shock. “You mean that was a real place? And Thor smashed it? What the fuck happened?”

"He was seven and when he's angry he has no control over his power. He was so upset that there was a very great storm that Atlantis just couldn't survive." 

Tony looked at Loki in utter shock and shook his head. The things gods did when upset. 

“Remind me not to poke him too much. Last thing we need is him sinking the entire United States because I hid his Poptarts.”

"He has control over it now. Just when Atlantis went down he was a child. When we're children, we don’t have much control over our powers." He said. 

“Well, at least now I know there was an Atlantis. Some people would kill to have that information.” He sniffed then chuckled. He could imagine all those scholars knocking down the door to ask Loki and Thor about Atlantis. Now that would be a sight. 

"Next time we're in Asgard, I have something to show you.' He said. "But it'll have to be our secret." 

“Oh, is it a sexy secret?” He grinned slyly at his husband and kissed his cheek. 

“No." Loki answered. "When you're done, come to bed." He told him kissing his cheek. 

Tony pouted and watched Loki leave before he went back to his work. He looked over his notes then ran his hands over his face and sighed.

“Sir, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m just tired. Save everything for me, I’m going to bed.” Tony set his tools down and stood. He stretched his tired muscles and headed upstairs. 

Loki was already in bed and Jarvis had put on a movie for him. 

Tony slipped into the room and smiled at his husband. He took off his clothes and got into the bed next to Loki and snuggled close to him.

“What are you watching?”

"The Hobbit." He answered. "Done for the night Beloved?"

Tony chuckled and shook his head. His husband certainly had interesting taste. 

“Yeah, I’m done for now. I just had a few upgrades to add to my suit and I wanted to repaint my blue car. It needs a makeover.” He snuggled close to Loki and sighed. 

Loki hummed as he nodded. Setting in a bit better, he cuddled up to Tony. 

Tony curled his arm under Loki and watched the movie, though he wasn’t really sure what was going on. He’d heard of “The Hobbit” of course; there wasn’t a person he knew that wasn’t talking about it.

Loki had read the books years before. He'd also read Lord of the Rings before watching the movies. He was disappointed to find out that the movie was being made into three parts. 

Tony was horribly lost. He wasn’t exactly a fan of movies like this, and he was starting to really remember why. He didn’t understand anything that was going on. If the Gandalf character was really so great then why was everything they tried failing? Shouldn’t he have been able to wave his staff and save them? And why were they traveling? He shook his head and kept his mouth shut. 

"Anthony, do you have any ideas for names that you want me to consider when naming the baby this time?" Loki asked.

Tony thought about that for a moment. He’d never really thought about names for girls, at least not any good names. 

“I don’t know. How about Maria?” He knew this was a long shot, but unless someone else had told Loki what that name meant to him then the god wouldn’t know. 

"After your mother?" He asked. Loki knew Tony's parent's names. He even knew the date of which they'd passed away. 

Tony looked at his husband slightly shocked. He knew he’d talked about his father all the time with Loki, but his mother was a different issue. She’d tried so hard to keep Tony from seeing how his father was, especially when drunk, and died feeling as if she’d failed. Tony chuckled a bit. 

“Did you ask JARVIS, or did I tell you that when I was drunk?”

"Both." He said. "You were on one of your fits right before we made it official and I got curious, so I asked Jarvis about it.' He said. 

Tony smiled at his husband and sighed a bit. 

“I don’t really like the name; I always thought it was really plain. But I did love my mom, so I wouldn’t mind having a daughter with that name.” He looked away for a moment then back at Loki. “What names did you think of?”

"Antonia." Loki answered. 

Tony blinked then laughed. “After your annoying husband?”

"Yes, after my smart, handsome, strong, brave, and loving husband." Loki chuckled. 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Flattering me, huh? Are you trying to get something?”

"No." Loki answered. "I'm speaking the truth."

He chuckled and shook his head. 

“You are amazing, you know that?” He smiled then lay back on the pillows. “So, which name are we going with?”

Loki shrugged as he yawned. "We can dwell on it more another time." 

Tony nodded and curled up under the blankets with Loki. He didn’t remember being this tired. His eyes closed and they seemed to melt shut. 

Loki followed Tony into sleep, keeping a tight hold on his husband as he slept.

Tony jolted himself awake early that morning. It was still dark out, and he could feel Loki asleep next to him. He ran his hands over his face and sighed. At least this time he didn’t dream about wormholes or Obadiah. 

Loki turned over groaning as he looking up at Tony. "What's wrong Anthony?" Loki asked. 

“Nothing, don’t worry. Just go back to sleep.” He kissed his husband’s cheek and got out of bed. He couldn’t go back to sleep. Once his mind was awake, he couldn’t shut it back off again. He pulled on some pants and went into the kitchen. 

Loki got up and followed after him. He knew it wasn't “nothing”. "Was it another nightmare?" Loki asked. It had been a long time since Tony had one.

Tony nodded as he sat at the island nursing a drink; one of his famous green-goops. He sipped it, no longer bothered by the taste. 

“It wasn’t too bad. I didn’t wake up screaming this time, so that’s something to consider.”

Loki made Tony look him in the eyes. "Anthony, come back to bed." Loki coaxed. "It’s four in the morning.” He reminded him. 

Tony was about to protest but didn’t have the energy to fight back. So he nodded and followed Loki back to their room. He lay on the bed, but couldn’t fall back to sleep. 

Loki watched him for a few minutes. Laying his head on the inventor’s chest, he rubbed circles on the man's stomach. 

Tony sighed as his body started to relax more. His mind began to slow down, but it would shut off completely. He kept rerunning his dream through his mind over and over again, as if it held some answer to help him. Of course it didn’t; everything happening with Norman and Harry was something he couldn’t solve, no matter what he did. 

Loki's movements grew slower as the god drifted back into sleep. He was hoping that whatever it was that was bothering Tony was solvable. 

Tony lay awake the rest of the night. He closed his eyes eventually, and just ran mathematical equations through his mind to keep himself occupied. 

Loki woke up late in the morning. He hoped Tony had managed to get some more sleep. 

Tony was back in his lab, though that really wasn’t a surprise. He’d slipped back down there while Loki was asleep and went back to tinkering with a few ideas. If he could get a copy of Norman’s original notes, then maybe he could create an anti-serum. It was certainly worth a try. 

“JARVIS, I need you to get some files for me.”

“For Dr. Osborn, I take it?” 

“You read my mind. Get everything you can.” 

"Certainly sir." Jarvis did as was asked of him and opened everything up in a new screen before Tony. "If this does manage to work Sir what will you do?" He asked.

Tony looked everything over and shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I just don’t want to watch Harry lose his dad too.” Tony got to work copying some notes and making modifications of his own. 

“JARVIS, replace the chemicals here. Lower the testosterone levels and increase the melatonin.” 

Jarvis did as was asked. "Sir you still have not contacted the Dr. Osborne's son." He said.

Tony nodded and sighed heavily before pulling out his phone. 

“I’ll take care of this one. Just analyze all this for me and run some theoretical tests.” He dialed Harry’s number and waited as the phone rang. For a moment he didn’t think the Osborn heir would answer, but he did. 

“Tony, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you. It’s been ages.”

“It has, I’m still sore about you beating me with that equation.” Tony chuckled; it had been too long since he’d spoken to Harry. He sounded so much older now. “How have you been?”

Jarvis ran the tests and adjusted everything where it needed to be to get the desired effect for them. 

"I've been great Tony. It's really good to hear from you. What's up?"

“The usual, stuck in my lab.” He chuckled a bit. “I saw some pictures of you on Facebook. You’ve grown a lot since the last time I saw you. Keep that up and you might beat my record for most handsome man alive.”

"Not if I have to compete with that man of yours." He joked. "Lately I keep seeing you and him together in pictures a lot."

Tony smiled. “Yeah, now that he actually lets me take his picture, it’s easier to do. Just a few years ago he would have dropped my camera into a wormhole if he caught me taking his picture.” Tony chuckled as he remembered that, although he never figured out why Loki was so weird about that. “It’s not fair to bring Loki into this though; he’s a god, so naturally he has us both beat.” 

"Loki!" Harry exclaimed. "You mean the Loki. Loki god of mischief and lies? The same Loki that tried to rule the earth? The brother of Thor, Loki?" 

Tony cringed a bit. Yeah, probably a good idea to ease that little detail into conversation next time. 

“I could have sworn I’d told you.” He chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that Loki. And yes, I’m being careful. Yes, I know what I’m doing and yes, he is great in bed.” Tony knew the onslaught of questions that would most likely follow, as they never seemed to get old. 

"Tony you're dating death." Harry said. "I mean seriously he could turn on you in a second for all you know. Tony, look I know you've had your ups and downs and this is most likely a mid-life crisis but that no reason to date a killer." 

“Can we skip the warning about my relationship and get back to our pleasant conversation?” He didn’t mean to sound so upset, but he hated when people got like this. It was the main reason Tony tried so hard to keep that information out of newspapers; he’d never hear the end of it. Not to mention the kids would never be able to leave the tower in peace.

"Sorry it's just I don't want you to get hurt. Ever since my dad lost it you're the closest thing I've got." Harry said. 

Tony sighed a bit and nodded. “I know Harry, I know.” His throat tightened up as he spoke. He’d have to go about this slowly. He wouldn’t be able to just spring the subject up on Harry; it would shatter him more than he already was. “Anyway, it’s been a long time since we hung out. You still drink juice?” He chuckled. 

"Very funny Tony." Harry chuckled. "But it has been a while since we've been out together. I'm free this afternoon if you want to grab a drink."

“Sounds good to me. I’ll swing by for you around eight.” He glanced at the time then jotted a note down quickly so he wouldn’t forget. 

"Alright Tony, I'll see you then." Harry smiled into the phone. 

“Good! Good I’m glad.” Tony chuckled a bit, but he was starting to feel anxious. “I’ll see you then kid. Bye.” With that, he hung up and ran his hands over his face. He only hoped he wasn’t making a bad call with this. 

"Sir the adjustments are done." Jarvis informed him. 

“Good. Call Bruce and tell him I need some of his rats. See if he has time to come over too.”

“This is a bad idea.” Bruce sighed heavily. He drove over shortly after Tony called him-rats in hand-and shook his head at what he saw. “I know you’re just trying to help Osborn, but how do you even know this will help?”

“I don’t. That’s where you and these rats come in. I have three hours to get this done.” 

“What happens in three hours?” Bruce panicked just a bit. He didn’t like it when Tony gave deadlines. 

“Oh don’t worry. Nothing’s going to blow up I just have a date with Harry.”

"Harry? You mean Osborne's son?" Bruce asked. "Tony I know you want to help them but what if this doesn't work? What are you really going to tell him?" Bruce asked. 

"Everything is ready Sir." Jarvis said. 

Tony nibbled on his tongue a bit as he thought about that. He’d been trying to stay focused, stay positive about his whole thing. But deep down, he felt it would only make things worse. No, he had to try. 

“I won’t let him lose his dad Bruce. I can’t.” He looked at his friend then away. “I lost my dad because he was a stupid drunk, but Harry has a chance.” 

“Tony, I know you’re just trying to help but…we both know Harry isn’t losing his dad because of an experiment.” 

"Besides what if Harry really doesn't want his actual dad back?" Bruce questioned. What are you going to do with Osborne then?" He asked. 

Tony didn’t have an answer for that. He just stared at the results JARVIS had on the screen before his shoulders drooped. 

“I don’t want Harry to end up like I did.”

“A successful businessman with a loving husband and an amazing family?” 

“You know what I mean.” Tony looked at Bruce rather sternly. It was only because Loki had been so persistent that Tony had ever stopped drinking. If it hadn’t been for that, he would have drowned in bottle just like his dad. The last thing he wanted was to see the same happen to Harry. 

“I can’t let him go down that road too.”

“But there’s nothing you can do Tony, you know that. Maybe Harry will be strong enough to survive on his own or maybe he won’t. But there’s nothing you can do to change that.” 

Loki sat quietly in the living room. "Jarvis is everything alright down in the lab?" He asked. He hadn't heard anything from either of them in a good long while. 

"Tony, really think this through." Bruce urged. 

“Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark are simply conversing at this point. It seems Mr. Stark has been quite troubled over the outcome of his old colleague, Norman Osborn.” 

Tony didn’t want to give up now, but the more Bruce and Loki urged him, the more he felt like quitting. He sat down and nodded his head. 

“You’re right. I don’t even know what I’m doing.” He looked at the equations and ingredients JARVIS had pulled up for him and sighed. “I just don’t want it to end like this.” 

"Alright we give it one shot." Bruce said. "One shot and if this works we'll try it on Osborne." Bruce said. "But Tony if it doesn't leave it alone. I don’t want this to become your new obsession." 

Tony nodded eager to test out their little experiment. He wasn’t religious, but right then he was praying that their serum worked. 

“Let’s see if this thing works.” He smiled at Bruce and got everything ready. He got a vial of their serum and set a rat in a class cage. 

Jarvis kept the scans up and running, showing any changes in the rat as they went about the work. 

Tony injected the first rat with Norman’s original serum. 

“Alright, first injection ready.” He stepped back a bit and watched what would happen. 

“Heart rate and breathing are increasing sir.” 

"Jarvis make sure everything stays stable as possible." Bruce ordered. "We don’t need this getting out of hand."

“I’ll do my best Dr. Banner. Should these stats not mirror the results Norman Osborn had, I will inform you.” 

Tony kept his eyes on the rat and watched as it started becoming more active. It ran on its wheel for a long time before squeaking loudly and running around the cage. 

“I think it’s working.” 

"It would appear so." Jarvis informed them. 

"He's having the same effects as Osborn did when he started the tests. How long with you wait before giving him the reverse?"


	128. Chapter 128

“I think we should give it an hour and see what happens. If it gets worse then we’ll have to stop. But if it levels off then we’ll give it our serum and see what happens.” Tony looked at the rat then at Bruce.

“I didn’t even offer you a drink.” He chuckled and went over to the mini-fridge. “What’ll you have?” 

Nelim eventually wondered out of her room. She spent most of the day either in their or wondering around the tower in the guise of a regular human. She saw Loki and smiled at him.

“Good afternoon Loki.”

Loki nodded at her. "Afternoon. Is everything alright?" He asked, setting his book down to the side.

Bruce looked at the time. "An hour? Tony isn't that cutting it close to your meeting with Harry?" Bruce asked. 

“I’ll make it there in time, don’t worry.” Tony grinned and grabbed a drink for himself and Bruce. He handed the man his drink and opened his own. “Any changes?”

“Nothing significant sir. The levels of aggression have risen steadily but seem to be leveling off.” 

Nelim sat down and nodded. 

“Yes, I simply decided to step out of my room finally.” She smiled a bit and looked at Loki curiously. “You seem different.”

"Alright Jarvis keep monitoring. How’s his pressure and pulse?" Bruce asked.

Loki gave Nelim a confused look. "Nothing is different. Nor has anything changed." He answered. 

“The flow of your energy seems strange. Hmm, perhaps it is just me.” 

“Everything is increasing to accommodate to the energy bursts, although it is beginning to level off now.”

"Oh." Loki realized what she was talking about. He chuckled. "I'm pregnant." He smiled. 

Nelim’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “That is fantastic! When did you find out?”

Bruce nodded and sipped his drink. 

“You do too much Tony. You really do.”

“What can I say? I’m an amazing guy like that.” Tony smiled and kept watching the rat as they spoke. “I owe Harry this much. I always promised him his dad would get better.”

“After the serum?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Do you really think he’ll change?”

"Yesterday morning." He smiled. Loki ran a hand over his belly realizing that the magic around his child had grown stronger.

Bruce looked at the time. "We should give it the reversal now." 

Tony nodded and got the second syringe ready. 

“Alright, I’m giving our rat the second shot.” He injected the rat and watched anxiously for the effects. At first it didn’t seem to work, and Tony scoffed upset. 

“JARVIS how are the vitals?” 

“Unchanged for the time being sir, but the serum will take a moment to reverse the effects of the heightened hormone levels.” 

“Great.” 

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “Relax Tony, it’ll work.” 

“Yeah. I need to get going. You can go ahead and leave if you want. I’ll have JARVIS watch the rats while I’m gone.”

Nelim smiled and chuckled a bit. 

“I am sure your sons will be very happy to welcome another sibling. I wish I had some.” 

"You have no brothers or sisters?" Loki asked. "Do you have any other living relatives?"

"I shall alert you with a status report Sir." Jarvis told them. 

Harry was ready and waiting for Tony. He was looking forward to seeing the man after such a long time.

Nelim shook her head. 

“No, all my family has been killed fighting for the Skrull. They were very proud.” She said this in a disappointed voice.

“Thanks JARVIS.”

“Just remember to think before you act, okay?” Bruce looked at Tony and smiled a bit. They both headed out. 

“I’ll see you later Loki.” Bruce waved at the god and the Skrull as he left. 

Tony went over to his husband and kissed him on the cheek. “I have a little date set up with Harry. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Nelim waved back at Bruce and looked at Tony. 

"Good night Doctor." Loki replied. Loki grabbed Tony, pulling him into a deep kiss, reminding the man one of the reasons they were together. 

Tony smiled into the kiss and chuckled. 

“I’ll be back soon.” With that, he grabbed his car keys and headed out. 

It didn’t take as long as he’d thought it would to reach Harry’s place. Of course it always helped to change the street lights a little. He got to the apartment and buzzed to be let up.   
Harry hit the button to let Tony up. He was excited to see his friend. 

Loki looked back at Nelim. She was traitor to her kind. She had no home. 

"If you stay with SHIELD you'll have to stay at the tower for a while but soon after that they'll give you a place to stay and it'll be paid for by them." Loki explained. 

Tony headed up to the apartment and hugged Harry when he saw him. He’d certainly changed since the last time Tony had seen him. He was a lot taller now, and he looked so much thinner as well. 

“Long time no see Kid!”

Nelim perked up a bit as she looked at Loki. 

“They would do all of that for me? Even though I am a Skrull?”

Loki nodded. "You'd be surprised what second chances people will give you." He said. "It might take a while for it to happen but it will happen eventually." Loki nodded. 

Harry returned the hug. "What's up with your hair Tony? Finally lost your mind and grew it out?" Harry asked.

Nelim smiled, delighted by such news. 

“I am glad. Such things are not given easily among the Skrull.” 

Tony smiled and shook his head then headed out with Harry. 

“Loki likes it long, so I grew it out while he was pregnant. It’s just not fun with my kids start pulling on it.” 

"Wait Pregnant?" Harry gave Tonya confused look. "He's a guy. How did he get pregnant?" Harry shook his head. "Lucy you got some 'plaining to do." He said. 

Tony laughed and patted the young man on the back. 

“He’s a magical being Harry; it wasn’t that hard. But I doubt you want to hear all the details about it.” He got into his car with Harry and they headed off to a restaurant. It was a small place, but it was nice, not to mention delicious. 

Harry nodded. "I think I'd rather hear what you've been up too these last few years instead.” Harry said. Tony had kids, was married to a god and former criminal. What the hell had he missed?

Tony chuckled and nodded. He and Harry were immediately given a seat and were served their drinks. 

“A lot has happened, if you couldn’t tell. Obviously, I got married and became more amazing than I already am.” He grinned smugly at Harry. “But I haven’t heard anything about you. How have you been?”

Harry scoffed. "I've been doing real well. I've been dating but nothing really serious." Harry answered. "You said you have kids?" 

“Yep, three of them right now. Four with the one on the way. And you know it’s actually a lot nicer than people have told me.” Tony sipped his drink. “So nothing official with you, huh? No girl that’s managed to tie you down?” 

"You really aren't making this up are you?" You really managed to knock him up four times?” Harry questioned. "No. I went on a date last night and she's a nice girl, sweet and caring." Harry smiled. 

“Well not exactly. I’ve only knocked him up twice; the other ones are his. But I kind of adopted them.” Tony smiled and took another sip of his drink. “Ah, so there is somebody out there. What’s her name?” 

"Scarlett." He smiled. "Maybe if things go better I'll bring her around. We can do a double date or something." 

“Oh, I don’t know about another double date. Remember the last time we tried that? Those two blondes nearly ripped each other’s dresses off.” Tony shuddered, although it wasn’t all that bad. Both he and Harry still got a good laugh out of that night, even if they did end up bruised. 

"That was then this is now. And you're married. He's your husband." Harry said.

Tony nodded and smiled a bit. 

“Yeah true. I have to warn you though; Loki’s kind of paranoid of meeting new people.” He chuckled and swirled his drink a bit before their food arrived. “I feel like I haven’t eaten a hamburger in ages.” 

Harry made a face. "What do you mean? Is it like an I-hate-you-until-proven-otherwise?"

Tony laughed and nodded. “No kidding, that’s actually how it is. He’s been through a lot more than the world will ever know. So he keeps his guard up.” Tony took a large bite of his burger and hummed. “Mm, this is good.” 

Harry nodded in understanding. "I'll try not to anger him in any way."

Tony chuckled. “Oh don’t try that. We’re married and I still get him mad. Just don’t act like he’s still evil. It makes him nervous.” 

"But Tony, you were there. You saw what he could do and what he still can do." Harry said. 

“Yeah, I did. And I’ve also seen what he does now. He isn’t evil Harry, trust me. I’ve been with the guy long enough to know that. He’s the god of mischief, so sometimes he’ll pull a prank or two. But as far as it goes, he wants to leave the past where it is.” Tony shrugged and ate some of his fries. He knew his husband, he knew Loki, and he’d fight tooth and nail to defend him. 

Harry nodded. "I still want to meet him. Your kids too." He reminded him.

Tony smiled. “You’ll love the kids. Fenrir is a little nervous around people, and Toki can get pretty shy. Remus is like me though.” Tony smiled proudly and ate another fry. “Not shy at all.”

"Figured you would have one kid just like you." Harry laughed. "Does he have your big brown eyes? If so I feel bad for the ladies of his generation." 

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Hey, I’m not that bad. I didn’t start getting into girls until I was seven. And no, he doesn’t have my eyes. He has Loki’s eyes, so that deters any sexiness he got from me.” Tony sipped his drink and smiled. 

"Yeah well Loki is good looking too. I'm sure all your kids are something special." Harry smiled. 

“Oh they are.” Tony chuckled. “Toki’s smart, I mean freakishly smart. He actually managed to control one of my suits. And Fenrir, aside from the fact that he’s the child of a god, is good with magic. And Remus is good with the ladies.” 

"Aren't all babies good with women?" Harry asked. "I swear every woman that sees a baby is just head over heels in love with them." He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from your children."

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.” Tony looked at his drink for a second before clearing his throat. “Are you still in school? Or did you graduate already?” He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bring up Norman. Tony saw the smile on Harry’s face and he couldn’t bring himself to dampen that happiness.

"Yeah I finished school." He smiled. "Wish my dad could have been there." Harry said. Everyone else had someone there cheering them on. Graduation had been a sad affair for him. 

Tony felt his heart sink a bit and he swallowed. “I need to tell you something about him actually.” He felt his mouth go dry and he had to take a drink of his soda before he could continue. “I’m working on a serum that might reverse what happened to him.” 

"Tony no one knows where he is.' Harry said. "How are you going to help a man that's disappeared off the face of the Earth?" 

“I actually do. I’m not officially allowed to tell you this for stupid reason, but I know where he is.” He looked at Harry seriously. “I want you to know that what I’m doing is for your good. I…” He paused and licked his lips. “I don’t want you to end up how I almost did.” 

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Harry asked. "What he did put me through hell." Harry said. "How am I ever going to face that man again?"

“I know it’s hard, but you can’t let it break you. You saw what happened to me. The drinking and the girls, not to mention the whole deal over in the Middle East. I can’t live with myself if you go down that road too Harry. You don’t have to talk to him or change your mind or anything. I just want you to know that I’m here.” He gripped the younger man’s hands reassuringly. “I can’t undo what happened between you two, but I won’t stop trying to help. Just…just give him a chance. If this doesn’t work, I’ll never bring it up again.” 

This wasn’t the first time Tony had tried this. His first attempt was much more heart breaking. Back when Norman had started drinking more heavily, Tony had tried convincing the man to go to rehab. It had almost worked, until he started working on his serum. 

"Help him all you want Tony. If it works then good for him. But he's the last person I want to see right now." Harry said. 

Tony nodded, rather sad to hear this. But honestly, this was exactly what he expected. He knew that after the last fight between Harry and Norman that things would never be the same between the two. Tony sipped his drink and sighed. 

“Just don’t crash like I did.” He looked at Harry, the remorse evident in his eyes. If there was one thing he wished he could take back, it was all the pain he’d put himself through during his life. 

"If I feel like I'm going down that road, I'll come see you." He said. Harry would try his damn-est not to go down that road. He didn't want that grief.

Tony nodded and smiled a bit then sighed. He finished his soda and tried to change the subject. 

“Did you know Bruce is dating now?” 

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Really? Who is the lucky lady?" He asked. He was glad for the change of subject and even happier about Bruce. It was time he settle down. "Maybe it should be a triple date." 

Tony laughed and nodded. “Her name is Lizbeth. She’s got powers too, which is really useful; she can heal or kill with a touch. So don’t make her mad.” He ate his last fries. 

"So I have to try not to piss off her or Loki." He smiled. "Shouldn't be too hard."

“Just sit there and smile and you’ll be fine.” Tony smiled. “That’s how I got Loki.” 

"That I can do, though I'm still scared. I've got the angel of death and the god of tricks." He chuckled. 

Tony nodded and shrugged. “They’ll love you. You’re a good kid.” He smiled at the young man and wiped his lips before setting his plate to the side. “I never thought Bruce would actually settle down, you know?”

"Hey what ever happened to Pepper?" Harry asked. "She still around?" 

“She’s actually dating Captain America.” He grinned. “We didn’t work out as well as I had hoped we would. But I’m glad she’s happy with Steve.”

Harry nodded. He'd always liked Pepper. "Well that's good to know.” He smiled. 

“Yeah. She finally has somebody that deserves her.” He smiled and shook his head. “You ready to leave?” 

"Yeah." Harry nodded standing up. "I'll talk to Bruce about the whole triple date thing.” He said. 

“If he says no then I’ll force him into it. He needs to get out more.” Tony chuckled and stood then paid for their food. He noticed something odd about the stars as they stepped out. “Is it just me or does the sky look a little off?” 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at Tony confused. Looking up he studied the sky as well. "It does look a bit different tonight." 

“You have one job stars. One job.” Tony chuckled and walked over to his car then stopped when he heard a hiss. He glanced around and noticed the stars seemed to be moving closer. “Harry, get in the car.” He quickly into his car with the young man and yelped as something large smashed into the back. “What the fuck?!” He looked back then started the car and drove off before they got hit again. 

“Are you okay Harry?” He looked at the young man, his hands shaking as he drove. 

"I'm fine." He said. "I'll be fine." He looked at the sky through the window. "What the hell is going on?” 

Loki got up and looked out the large window as he watched the sky. Something seemed off about it.

Nelim sat tense as she stared out the window before going over. “Something is wrong.” She sounded worried. 

Tony nodded and kept driving, heading for Stark Tower. “You don’t mind crashing at my place, right?” He looked at Harry as they arrived and he quickly got out. “JARVIS, did you get any info off that thing?” 

“No sir, I’m afraid it was camouflaged somehow. I couldn’t read anything.” 

“Damn it.” He went inside with Harry and looked at Loki. “Babe, something big wrecked my car!”

"We don't know what it is either. But we know something isn't right." He said. Nelim looked just as worried as he did. Loki turned to the new occupant in the room. 

"Who is he?" Loki asked with a dark look on his face. 

Tony had almost completely forgotten. He looked at Harry then back at Loki. 

“This is Harry, Norman’s son. Harry, this is Loki, my husband, and Nelim our…alien friend.” He was nervous now, and it wasn’t just because he and Harry had been attacked by…something. 

Nelim looked at Harry nervously before bowing her head a bit. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

Loki frowned. "Very well." he stated. "Jarvis do you have any information of what's just happened." He asked. They had to figure something out.

“I’m afraid my data is limited sir. Whatever attacked Mr. Stark and young Harry was cloaked. I could not get an accurate reading.” 

“Tony, you saw it?”

“Yeah, only for a second though. Then Harry and I rushed back this way.”

“What did it look like? Can you remember?” Nelim was on edge about this. 

“For a second we thought it was just the sky but I guess that’s how it was cloaked. Next thing I know, it hit my car.”

Harry sat down, trying to work the shake out of his hands. 

“It may have been the Skrull, although I cannot be certain.”

“I thought you said they weren’t interested in us anymore?”

Nelim swallowed and nodded. “It is not you, exactly.” She looked at Tony and Loki with fear in her eyes. “But as I said, I cannot be sure. It may just be something else using such tricks.”

"Could they possibly be coming after you as well Nelim?" Loki asked. "No, if that were true they wouldn't have gone after Anthony and the young Osborne, they would have sent it here." Loki tried to think. 

Nelim nodded. “That is why I am not sure if it is them. Unless I am not their target.”

“Okay, let’s assume it’s the Skrull. Why would they want me?” Tony looked at Nelim. “Or could they be trying to use me to get to you?”

Nelim shook her head. “It is unlikely. They go directly after a target if their intention is to kill.”

“What else could they be after then?”

Nelim tried to think, but nothing came to mind immediately. At least, not anything optimistic. She still hoped, however, that she was wrong entirely. 

“If it is not the Skrull, who else would be after you?”

Tony snorted and shook his head. “Too many people. But SHIELD keeps most of those loonies of our back.” 

“Sir, I almost forgot to inform you; your rat has died.” 

Tony’s shoulder drooped and he nodded quietly. He sat down and ran his hands over his face. 

“Did you tell Bruce?”

“Yes sir, I informed him earlier. He sends his apologies.”


	129. Chapter 129

Loki rubbed Tony's back. "I'm sorry Anthony." He kissed the man's temple. "What will we do?" He asked. 

“We need to find out what that thing was. Nelim, watch Harry.” Tony glanced at his husband, the defeat evident in his eyes. He started walking over to the balcony and his suit was assembled onto him. 

“I’m going to go back and see if there’s anything we missed.”

“Tony, that thing could still be out there.” 

“Hey, worst thing it can do is kill me, right?” 

Loki grabbed him, fear evident in his eyes. "Come back." He said.

Harry looked at Nelim and was a bit fearful of her. She was a Skrull. He never thought he'd see the day this would happen. 

Tony looked at his husband and smiled at him. “I won’t get into a fight. If I see anything, I’ll get data and come right back. I promise.” He kissed Loki reassuringly then headed off.

Nelim watched him leave then sighed and looked at Harry. “There is no need for tension. I am an ally; you are safe with me.” She smiled a bit then went to the window. “I don’t suppose you saw what it was?” She looked at Harry. Maybe he’d seen something Tony missed.

Tony landed back at the sight of the attack and scanned the area. Whatever had been there, it was obviously gone now, but not without leaving a sign. The restaurant he and Harry had just left was nothing but a flat pile of rubbish now. Tony couldn’t smell it, but he knew people had been killed there. 

“JARVIS.”

“Already scanning sir. It seems as though there was only one creature.”

“Did it leave anything?”

“I believe there is some mucous-like substance on the building. It may have injured itself.” 

Tony scanned the building, or what was left of it, then scanned the rest of the area. 

Loki watched over the city. A hand passed over his flat belly. 

"Sir, Director Fury is calling." Jarvis informed. Loki entered the building again. 

"Put him through." He ordered.

"Loki, where is Stark?" He asked. 

"He's gone to figure out what is happening. He will return, run whatever tests he may need, and contact you. Good bye." Loki disconnected.

Nelim looked at Loki then back at Harry. The young man thought for a moment then sighed and shook his head. 

“I didn’t see much more than Tony did. I didn’t even notice anything until he pointed it out.” 

“I see. Well, at least you are both all right.” 

Tony did some more scans of the area before flying up higher. 

“Sir, you are getting a call from Director Fury.” 

“God damn it. Let him through.” 

“Stark, where are you?” 

“Just checking something out Fury. I got attacked earlier and…”

“I know. Stark, it’s Norman. He got out.” 

Tony felt his blood freeze in his veins. “Oh no.” He quickly flew back for the tower. “JARVIS, what’s that stuff everywhere?” 

“It appears to just be residue from the intestinal tract of those present in the restaurant. It was mixed with a certain oil as well.” 

“It must have been from his zoomer. JARVIS, tell Loki!” 

"Sir, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you that Dr. Osborne has escaped." Jarvis said.

Loki swore in Norse as he was suddenly standing in his armor. Harry stared at him wide eyed as he backed away moving towards Nelim. 

"You two stay together. Nelim, look out for him if you can." Loki ordered. The god was suddenly gone in a cloud of smoke. 

Nelim nodded and took Harry down into another area of the tower. Tony had built a reinforced room after Hydra’s most recent attack. The Skrull tapped a few buttons near the door and security footage began playing for them. 

Tony soon arrived back at the tower and he looked around, scanning everything to make sure there was still life there. 

“There is no cause for alarm sir. It seems Dr. Osborn was not headed for the tower.” 

“Loki?” The man sighed relieved when he saw his husband alive and well. He hugged the god close. “I was wrong. I’m sorry.” 

"But we still need to find him." Loki said. “He is still out there. Just because he's not after us doesn't mean he isn't going to go after others." Loki said

"Director Fury has already called the others to assemble. Nelim and Harry are in the safe room.” Jarvis explained. 

Tony nodded, but couldn’t hide the anger and disappointment in his eyes. “I know some places he might go. We should check their first and make sure he doesn’t come here. 

There’s a good chance he’s looking for Harry.” Tony removed his visor and walked towards the kitchen. 

“JARVIS, up the security feeds. Be sure to stay logged into the emergency networks just in case of anything.” 

“Already done sir. I have also implemented your new cloaking device over the safe room; it seems to be working well.” 

Loki could really love Jarvis sometimes. "Times like this I'm glad the children are in Asgard." He said. "Where to first Anthony?" He asked. 

Tony nodded in agreement then thought for a moment. “It’s one of his old homes. We all used to think he sold it, but recently I caught him sneaking back there. We’ll check there first. I’ll send the other locations to the rest of the guys, see if they catch him.” 

Loki hummed. "I'm going with you then." He said. 

"Tony, it's Steve. Natasha and I are checking one of the other locations. Clint and Bruce are checking the city."

"Noted Captain." Loki replied. 

"Tony, you know Fury isn't going to let him out any time soon after this right?" 

“Yeah Cap, I figured.” He snapped at Steve and walked over to the balcony before looking at his husband. He didn’t want things to end this way, but now it was too late to change anything. “Ready?”

Clint scanned the forest around them before venturing closer to the cabin they’d been told to investigate. It was dark and quiet, but that didn’t mean there was nobody there. He glanced at Bruce. 

“Let me go in first, make sure he isn’t waiting for us.”

Bruce nodded at him though he was ready to turn into the Hulk at any moment. 

Steve winced at the tone Tony used with him. He knew how much Tony wanted to help Norman and Fury was going to allow it but now those chances were gone.

"I'll stay with you Anthony." Loki said. 

Tony nodded and held his husband before they took off. He tried to gentle about the ride over; he knew that clinging onto the suit while it was in flight wasn’t exactly fun. He just hoped he wasn’t too rough on Loki. They arrived soon enough at what looked like a beach house. 

“This is it.” He looked the house over and felt anger well up inside him. He’d been there before with Norman, Harry, and his father. Certainly happier times. 

“JARVIS, scan for…” Before he could finish, a blast in the sand threw him back. Tony immediately looked to the sky when another blast fired off suddenly. 

“Norman!”

“Where’s my son Stark!?” The green goblin’s unmistakable voice shouted down at Tony, bomb in hand. 

"He's gone." Loki answered. "He wants nothing to do with you. Any chances you ever had of seeing him are gone." Loki said. 

The goblin growled out and threw another bomb, nearly hitting Loki. 

Tony blasted at the cruiser, trying to get it out of the sky, but it was fast. Tony stood closer to his husband. 

“You have to stop this Norman!” 

“You think I’ll listen to the plight of an overly sentimental weakling like you?!” Norman shot back at Tony, hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying back. The goblin cackled and got more bombs ready. 

“Oh Tony, you should have just left well enough alone.” He pointed his lasers at Loki, ready to shoot. 

Tony groaned and stood, his heart pounding. 

“Don’t you dare!”

Loki looked the man straight in the eyes. "Don't move Anthony." He said He smirked at the goblin. "You really have no clue who I am." He glared "You are nothing." He growled. Loki didn't warn him and he suddenly blast the creature out of the sky. 

Tony gasped, slightly startled by the sudden explosion. The bombs blew up in the goblin’s hands and he shouted as he fell to the ground. He groaned and struggled to move. 

Tony stepped over and snapped specialty cuffs on the man’s wrists before pulling him up. He punched Norman square in the jaw, breathing heavily. 

“That’s my husband you were aiming at!”

The goblin laughed as he looked at Tony. “So sentimental! That’s why it was always easy to get to you Stark. I never had to try when it came to you. I could pick anyone that you cared for and you fall like a house of cards!” 

Tony was about to hit Norman again when he felt Loki hold him back. He looked at his husband then radioed in to the others. 

“We found Osborn.” 

Loki grabbed Norman making the man look him in the eyes. "Well I don’t crumble; I build up my defenses and get even. You will pay for the trouble you've caused my husband." Loki hissed. 

A glimmer of fear crossed Osborn’s eyes and he looked at Tony, almost pleading. 

“Don’t let him do this to me Tony. Tony, please.”

Tony felt his chest tighten and he looked at his husband. “At least wait until we get to SHIELD; then he’s all yours.” He spoke quietly. 

SHIELD agents arrived shortly after and took Norman back into custody. The rest of the Avengers waited for Loki and Tony back at headquarters. 

Once Norman was out of his hands, Loki softened as he went to comfort Tony

"I don't need this happening again. He caused the whole cell block to malfunction and we had an all-out riot." Fury sighed.

"I'll not hurt him if you don't wish me too." He said. "I'll leave him and his mind mostly intact." Loki said. 

"Loki, he's all yours." Fury said. 

Tony clenched his jaw a bit when he heard this, but he knew deep down that it was for the best. There was nothing he could do anymore. He looked at Loki and tried to muster up his usual ego. 

“I’m going to head back to the tower, make sure Harry and Nelim are still okay.” He smiled tight lipped at his husband and started to head off. 

Loki watched Tony go before going to deal with Norman. 

The man backed into the corner away from him. "Please don't do this!" He cried out. 

"Quit your sniveling." Loki ordered. Norman begged for someone to stop Loki. 

Grabbing him, the god pulled him up. "You have crossed the line too far. I let you get away once and that was at Anthony's request. He could care less if I ripped you limb from limb." He smirked. "The only reason I'm sparing you this far is for you son. Next time you step out of line, you are mine." Loki threw him back to the floor before leaving. 

Norman shook all over as he sat in his cell, his eyes wide. This was his fate now; the play thing of an angered god. 

Tony sat out in the lobby, staring into his coffee. It wasn’t really like he’d had much hope for Norman anyway. He knew from the beginning that this was never going to work. It was just a nice idea he entertained. He sighed and took a large gulp of his coffee before Bruce walked over. 

“How are you holding up?”

“Fine, really. All things considered I’m okay.” 

Bruce nodded and stood next to Tony. “I’m sorry this didn’t work Tony. I really am.” 

"Tony, you should know Loki didn't do anything. Well, he roughed Norman up a bit but he didn't destroy his mind like he did the others. He left it because of Harry." Bruce explained. "But there's a catch. If he messes up one more time Loki, won't be easy about it."

Loki came into the lobby a few moments later. "Anthony?" 

“Yeah that’s great. I’m sure Harry will be happy to hear that his father is still completely insane but hey, his mind is intact!” Tony looked at Bruce then away. He finished his coffee then looked up when Loki walked in. “Are you okay?” He walked over to his husband and put a hand to the god’s stomach. He could still feel magic swirling there, but it was moving faster. “Is the baby okay?” 

"Tony, are you really going to give up?" Bruce didn't like this side of Tony. The side that gave in to complete defeat. He winced when at Tony's outburst.

"The baby is fine." He kissed Tony's forehead. Hell Remus had survived a battle with three Heklas and Amora. 

Tony nodded then looked at Bruce. He saw the look on his friend’s face and he sighed. “I didn’t mean to shout at you.” 

“I know you’re upset Tony, but at least if you’re going to be stubborn about something, do it right.” 

Tony looked away from his friend and focused his gaze on the ground. Well, there were always the tests he could run on his little anti-serum. It wasn’t like Norman was going anywhere anytime soon. 

“I’ll run some more tests on that serum we made.” 

Bruce nodded and left his two friends alone. 

Tony watched the man leave then looked back at Loki. “I didn’t want it to end like this. I thought I had more time.” 

"Well now with the fear of a god in him I'm sure he'll behave for a bit Longer." Loki said. "Let’s go home to make sure Nelim and Harry are all right." He wrapped an arm around Tony. "I have faith in you." Loki smiled. 

Tony nodded and followed his husband out to the car. He drove back to the tower and went up to make sure both Harry and Nelim were all right. 

“Harry? Nelim?”

“We are alright Tony.” Nelim spoke up then opened to the door to the room. “Harry has fallen asleep. I left to get him a blanket and a pillow.” She smiled then looked back at Harry.

“How is he?”

“He is better now. JARVIS told us what happened and Harry became very quiet.”

Loki nodded. "Thank you Nelim for looking after him." He nodded at her. Loki wrapped an arm around Tony in comfort. "Come to bed. It's been a long day and staying up all night won't help you." 

Tony smiled a bit as he looked at Harry then nodded at his husband. 

“Just let him sleep here Nelim. You can go back up to your room.”

“It is all right. I will remain here with Harry. I am sure he will be rather concerned when he awakes.”

Tony went upstairs with Loki and let himself fall on the bed drained. 

“I can’t believe this is happening again. No, you know what? I actually can believe it.”

Loki sat next to him carting his fingers through his hair. "Anthony, where is the man I married?" Loki asked. "It's not like you to give up at anything." He said. 

“I know. I’m not giving up I just…” He buried his face in the blankets and sighed. “I’m just tired, you know? I feel like everything I tried to do to help Norman just flew out the window. I couldn’t even get the fucking serum right.” 

"Shh." Loki hushed him. "Nothing ever goes right the first time. But you must try again. I have faith in you." He kissed Tony's head. "I know you can do it."

Tony smiled at his husband and held him close. “I’m kind of surprised you’re backing me up on this. Considering it concerns Norman, I didn’t think you’d want me to continue this.” 

"It has nothing to do about him." Loki said. "It's about you. You're not a quitter. And I refuse to see you get down on yourself because something didn't go right." 

Tony sighed and laughed. “You know, you’re part of the reason I’m spoiled. And also the fact that I’m an only child.”

Loki chuckled as he gave Tony a few light kisses. "Go to bed." 

Tony nodded and hugged Loki tight before letting him go to sleep. 

(Dream) He was running, but no matter how fast he went, he couldn’t get away. Behind him he could hear the Goblin cackling and feel the heat of bombs on his back. And ahead of him he saw Norman being dragged away by faceless guards. He screamed for Tony’s help, but the inventor couldn’t reach him. (end) 

Tony had woken up earlier than usual to get another start on his serum. 

“The levels of magnesium were too high in your serum sir. It relaxed the heart muscles and caused cardiac arrest.” 

“Lower em and test it on my next rat.”

Loki had woken up slightly when Tony was having his fit. He lay back down and quickly fell asleep as Tony left him to go work in the lab. 

Jarvis did as he was told and got the tests started on the next rat. 

Tony watched the stats then changed up his formula a bit for the next three rats. Each had different dosages. 

“I’m going to try one on a long term regimen. We’ll go ten milliliters every ten hours for three weeks.” 

“Very well sir. Beginning regimen now. Might I suggest food now sir?”

“For the rats? I just…”

“For you sir.”

Loki decided to sleep in though he knew he couldn't for long. He had to get up and make his husband eat at some point. He also had to check on Nelim and Harry. Loki got out of bed with a yawn and a stretch. "Jarvis, inform Anthony that I'm making breakfast."

“JARVIS make me some coffee and keep an eye on these numbers.” He stood and looked everything over before turning around to head upstairs. 

“Still working hard?” Harry’s voice spoke up and he chuckled just before Tony left his lab. He’d slipped in when he woke up that morning. 

“Oh shit!” Tony wheeled and looked at Harry then laughed when he saw Harry there. “You do realize that’s not good for my heart, right?” 

“You’re not that old.” Harry smiled and stood. 

“How’d you sleep?”

“Not too well, but I’ve gotten used to that. Sleep isn’t exactly something I do.” He sighed and looked at Tony. “You’re still trying?”

“I have to Harry. I’m not used to not getting what I want.” He smiled a bit at Harry. “I can’t fix everything, but let me fix this.”

Harry shrugged. "It's up to you. But Tony I'm sorry; I don't want anything to do with him." Harry confessed. "I don't care. He's caused me enough hurt." Harry said.

Tony nodded, though he was still disappointed. Then again, after a while he also stopped giving his father second chances. He understood. 

“I shouldn’t have tried in the first place. That’s between you two.” He smiled a bit at the young man. “Come on, let’s get breakfast. Loki’s cooking.” He grinned. 

Nelim was helping Loki by cutting up fruit to go along with the omelets. Nelim watched in wonder as Loki worked. Loki also made bacon and fixed Tony some of his much beloved coffee.

“It is amazing that you are so skilled, being a man I mean. I was told Asgardian men did not learn such things.” Nelim finished cutting up fruit and threw some into her omelet. 

Harry took a deep breath of the delicious smell of food. “That smells amazing. I think I’d eat it even if it was poisoned.” He chuckled.


	130. Chapter 130

Tony laughed. “Don’t worry; Loki outgrew his food-poisoning stage.” He smiled at Harry and laughed at the look the young man gave him. “I’m kidding!”  
"I did not learn to cook until I came to Midgard." Loki told her. "But I do enjoy the task very much." Loki rolled at his eyes at husband. "There is nothing wrong with my cooking. Never has been. Anthony is merely jealous he cannot cook as well as I can." Loki said.   
Harry chuckled as he looked from Loki to Tony.   
The inventor smiled sarcastically and went into the kitchen. “I can cook fine.”  
“I’ve tried your cooking Tony, so I don’t know who you’re lying to.” Harry went over and sat at the island. “Is it true my father attacked you?” He looked at Loki and Tony.   
Tony ran his tongue over his teeth as he sipped his coffee.   
"He cooks much better now than he did then." Loki smiled. "Much better."   
Harry nodded.   
"He did, yes."   
Harry lowered his head and looked at his hands. “Why?”  
Tony debated telling Harry the truth. But even though Norman was put under higher security, it didn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t get out. He’d done so plenty of times before. Tony shrugged.   
“I don’t know. Seems he was just back in goblin-mode, so he attacked.”   
"I don't think your father will try anything any time soon." Loki said rather sure of himself. Loki planned on going to back to scare the man a bit more and make sure he knew his place in line.   
Harry looked at Loki and hummed in response. He didn’t exactly feel better, but he certainly felt more relaxed now.   
“Harry, you gonna get some food?” Tony smiled at the young man then served himself an omelet. He would forever praise Loki’s skill at cooking.   
Loki placed the meal down in front of him. "No one has ever complained about my cooking before." Loki said. "As you can see, I managed to put a few well-placed pounds on Anthony." He smiled.  
Tony was about to dig into his meal when he stopped. Had he gained weight? No, his clothes still fit the same. Unless Loki had altered those with magic. He looked at Loki then at Harry and the young man laughed.   
“You’re not fat Tony.”  
"You certainly aren't." Loki kissed his head. "But you are at a healthy weight." Loki assured him. "Besides, how else was I to know if my cooking was really as good as you said it was?"   
Harry chuckled as he slowly picked at his omelet.  
Tony smiled at his husband then started eating his food. “Hey, just take my word for it; you’re an amazing cook.” Tony sipped his coffee then took another bite of his omelet when JARVIS spoke up.   
“Sir, the tests are done. Another mouse died, but it seems the other three have survived well.”  
Harry, Loki, and Nelim all looked from the ceiling to Tony, waiting for him to say something.  
The inventor looked up with his mouth full of omelet. He hummed and quickly got up, wiping his lips before heading towards the lab.   
“Thanks JARVIS. I need you to keep track of the other mice.”  
“I already have record of all their stats sir. Everything seems normal for their current state.”  
"You could at least finish eating." Loki rolled his eyes as he watched his husband go.  
Harry chuckled as he watched Tony leave. "He does that a lot." Harry shrugged. "Soon as Jarvis tells him something about the lab, he's off.”   
Tony checked all the stats JARVIS collected from his rats and he made a few more changes to his serum.   
“Might I recommend higher serotonin?”  
“I guess we’ll have to give that a try.”   
Nelim watched Tony leave then sat to eat her omelet. “At least he sat down to eat first.”  
"True." Loki agreed. "There was a time when he would go to the lab without breakfast at all. When he realized Toki was picking up the habit as well, he started to sit down for breakfast."  
Harry smiled a bit. “Just a good thing he stopped before his kids caught onto it.” Harry took another bite of his omelet then looked at Loki. “So, umm, Tony told me you’re pregnant again?”  
Tony finished making changes to his serum and the dosages for the rats before going back upstairs. He sat back at the table and picked up where he’d left off on his omelet.  
"Only Toki. He has as much a passion for it as Anthony does." Loki smiled. "Fenrir does not mind but he prefers magic. Remus is too young but he is Anthony’s child." Loki chuckled. "I am pregnant yes."   
Harry was baffled. How could a man become pregnant? Was it magic? It certainly had to be, and considering Loki wasn’t of earth, it wasn’t too surprising.   
“That’s incredible. How is this not in the news?”  
“I don’t want it to be.” Tony spoke up as he finished his breakfast. “Just imagine how many people would flock here to snap picture of Loki pregnant. Not to mention that my kids would never be able to leave the tower.”  
Harry nodded. He hadn’t really thought about that. It would be a nightmare for something like this to leak.   
"That it is. Though I wonder what will happen when they catch on in a few years?" Loki pondered.  
"But how?" Harry asked.  
"I am not only the god of lies and mischief but shape shifting as well. I can turn into nearly anything. A woman included. I can turn female inside and out. I just turn inside to accommodate a pregnancy." Loki explained.   
Harry nodded, though he was still a little puzzled as to how this was possible. Tony had explained it as best he could, but there was only so much the man knew about Asgardians and magic.   
“I guess that makes it easier to give birth then huh?”  
“Oh, it’s actually not the way you’re thinking. He has to perform a C-section.”  
Harry winced at that.   
"You do it yourself?" He asked.  
"Yes." Loki answered. "I've done it before and I'll do it again." Loki replied.  
Harry cringed.  
"I find it noble." Nelim said.   
“That makes one of us.” Tony said then drank his coffee.   
Nelim smiled and finished her omelet.   
“Female Skrull deliver on their own as well. It is a sign of strength in motherhood.”  
“Yeah well you guys are like aliens, so that doesn’t count.”  
Harry laughed a bit.   
"Yes, Anthony says he wants to be there for the birth of his child this time." Loki told him. "I personally think he will not be able to handle." Loki commented.  
"So it's true that men tend to pass out?" Nelim asked.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay Gossip Girls, I’m a grown man. I think I can handle the sight of a little blood and gore.”   
Harry looked at Tony and shook his head. This was more than a little blood and gore. This was full on craziness. Tony would have to watch Loki cut himself open and give birth. Even surgery was too much for the playboy sometimes.   
"You asked for it Anthony." Loki said.  
"If need be Stark, I will assist Loki." Nelim offered.  
"Thank you Nelim." Loki smiled.   
"So while you are here I suggest you get your questions to me out of the way." Loki told Harry.  
Harry shrank back a bit when Loki spoke to him. There was certainly a lot he wanted to know about the god, but he didn’t want to come off as rude. He did seem very different from what he’d been expecting of Loki though. He wasn’t quite as crazy as he’d pictured.   
“Don’t be shy Harry. Loki just looks threatening. He’s actually really nice.” Tony grinned playfully and went to serve himself more coffee.   
Loki smirked. "I can be nice but still remember, cross me and I'll make you regret the idea." He said. "But please, I've heard it all so I'm used to it."   
Harry tensed more. Now he was really dreading the idea. He swallowed and took a deep breath.   
“Why Tony?”   
“Oh thanks.”   
"He was the only one that bothered to try and dig me out of the hole I was in." Loki explained. "Anthony is the only reason I'm sane, otherwise I'd most likely still be sitting in a cell at SHIELD. Not to mention any man that comes back after being dangled over the side of the roof is worth talking to."   
Harry laughed as he imagined Tony hanging from the roof. “So that really happened?”  
“Too many times.” Tony said and served himself more coffee.   
“Well, I guess that makes sense. But how did you keep him tied down? I mean, I’m sure you know how he is.”  
"I used a bit of persuasion." Loki answered. "But eventually we finally came together properly." He said.   
Harry looked at Loki puzzled then looked at Tony.   
The inventor pursed his lips a bit before explaining. “Before we were officially dating, I would still see other people. But not for that long because when I brought them to the tower, Loki would turn into a wolf and scare the shit out of them.”  
Harry looked at Loki in surprise. "You can turn into a wolf?"  
"I can do a great many things. I'm a shape shifter." He smiled.   
“A wolf, a horse, a woman, other people. There’s no end to it, really.” Tony shrugged as he listed off just a few things. Harry looked at Tony then back at the god in shock.   
“Can I see?”  
"Only this once." He said.   
Nelim shuffled a bit closer, wanting to see Loki's magic at work as well.   
Loki took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment. Where the male once sat a female version of himself sat in his place.   
Harry stared in awe at what he was seeing. He couldn’t believe it, but there it was; a female Loki. And quite a stunning female Loki to top it all off.   
“Oh my God.”   
“Yep. That’s how I felt the first time I saw him like that too.” Tony smiled a bit as he looked at his husband.   
Nelim blinked and shook her head. Was that real?   
Loki started laughing. Even the pitch in his voice had changed. "Oh yes I've caught Anthony off guard many times with this form." He smiled.   
“Oh really?” Harry looked at Tony, waiting for the story behind this.   
The inventor grumbled before speaking. “For the record, anyone would have been fooled, okay? And I was really drunk that night so it’s not my fault I fell for it.”   
“What happened?”   
"What about the time you weren't drunk?" She asked  
"I would very much like to hear the tale as well." Nelim smiled.   
"Come on, you have to tell us." Harry begged.   
"It was after Anthony and I had made peace but we had yet to start dating." Loki explained.   
Harry and Nelim both scooted closer for this story and Tony just sighed heavily. Why was everyone only interested in stories that made him look stupid?   
“Okay kids, here’s the story. I was hosting a party here at the tower and I noticed Loki wasn’t there. Well, not as a guy anyway. What I did notice was the sexiest woman I’d ever seen sitting over at the bar. So I went over to talk to her.”   
Harry smiled a bit as Tony started telling the story. The inventor never was good at staying away from women, and looking at Loki’s female form, he wasn’t surprised.   
“I kept getting the feeling we’d met before, but I couldn’t place her. So I just shrugged it off and we started talking. Next thing I know, we’re slipping away from the party and up to my room.”  
Loki started laughing. "We went back to his room and just a bit of fun. I managed to pin him to the bed before turning back."  
Harry held a hand over his mouth before he could burst into laughter.  
"The look on his face when I turned back certainly sobered him up."  
“It’s not that funny!” Tony frowned at Nelim and Harry as they sat there laughing. “I didn’t realize it was him until he turned back, all right?”  
“Sure Tony!”  
“It’s the truth!” Tony crossed his arms and huffed upset. It wasn’t his fault Loki was so God damn sexy.   
"He really didn't know it was me until I turned back. The look on his face and then the fall out when he realized it was me." Loki said. "Yes, because until that day Anthony did not know I could turn into a woman." He said.   
Harry and Nelim laughed more and Tony joined in though sarcastically.   
“What happened after that?”   
“Well I was too afraid to have sex after that, for starters. Not to mention the fact that I happen to like women with dark hair.”   
“Aw, poor Tony.” Harry smiled playfully.   
"You love a man with dark hair." Loki corrected "Tell them the time of when I used to help your team on missions and they did not even know it to be me." Loki smiled. Since he did not stick around to talk to them, Anthony would know it better.   
Tony smiled as he recalled that. Now that was the sight to see.   
Harry looked at Loki then at Tony. “Did he really?”   
“More than once. The first time he pretended to be a double-agent working for Doom. We got a tip that he was going to blow some buildings up in New York. So we storm in and we see this gorgeous woman there. She was our tip. She told us where everything was, where the files we needed were and where Doom was.”  
“And nobody knew it was Loki?”  
“Nope. Of course, he was a red head that time.”  
"There was also the time I was in my female form, only this time, Anthony was sober and knew better than to come over to me. But that did not stop the captain and Agent Barton." Loki smirked.  
"Oh you're just pulling them in left and right." Harry joked.  
"The end result was also hilarious."   
Tony chuckled and nodded. “Barton was drooling all over himself. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen Steve act that way either. It was actually really funny to watch them both trying to flirt with Loki.”  
“And how did that end?” Nelim asked.   
“Eventually they both found out and neither of them spoke for about a week after that, which is surprising for Barton.”  
Loki chuckled. He had changed back into a male again and sighed happily as he sipped his juice. "I helped them many times in a female form. It wasn't until I started dating Anthony that I finally changed and started to help them as myself." Loki explained.   
“Must have been a shock when they found all that out.”  
“It was. Clint took it the hardest though.” Tony smiled and looked at his husband. “But I’m glad he’s on our side.”   
“Yes, it has certainly helped quite a bit. His magical ability is astonishing.” Nelim added. She hadn’t been around too long, but from what she’d seen, Loki was quite the asset.   
"But I'm sure with all the help you give them you like to do things your own way?" Harry asked.   
"I do what I want." He smiled.  
Nelim chuckled at this.   
“Yeah, he does.” Tony added and sipped his coffee.   
“Sir, you have a call coming in from Director Fury.”   
Tony groaned and stood, grabbing his phone off the counter. “Yeah?”  
Nelim chuckled. “Were there any other times that you fooled the Avengers with your shape shifting?” She looked at Loki curiously.   
“Yeah, I wanna hear more stories.” Harry scooted closer, intrigued now.   
Loki shared with them another story but this time it was of when he turned Fury into a woman instead of himself. He'd gender swapped all the Avengers at one point or other and made sure to take pictures.   
Harry and Nelim both shared a good laugh as JARVIS pulled up the pictures so they could see.   
“Oh my God, that’s epic!”   
“So Anthony was not the only victim?” Nelim giggled.   
“Stark, Osborn’s back in his own mind. He won’t stop asking how you and your husband are doing.”   
Tony clenched his jaw and stepped into his lab to speak. “We’re both fine, and he knows that.”   
“Not according to him. He says he can’t remember anything and he wants to know why he’s been moved to heavy security.”   
“What do you mean he doesn’t remember?”  
“The last thing he remembers is sitting in his cell two weeks ago and going to sleep. He says everything else is blank. Now I know you’ve been working on a serum for this. Got anything that works yet?”  
“Not anything permanent. I’m still working on it.”  
"Well I want Loki to come down here and talk to him." He said. "Loki is the only one who can tell if he's been lying or not." Fury said. "How soon do you think you can get it to him?" Fury asked.   
Loki saw the look on Tony's face and went over to him. "Something wrong?”  
Tony really didn’t want to have to drag his husband back into this. It was bad enough between Osborn and Loki; they didn’t need to make things worse. He sighed and pulled his husband into another room so Harry couldn’t hear.   
“Fury wants you to go talk to Osborn. Apparently, he doesn’t remember anything that’s happened in the past two weeks, including his escape.”  
Loki looked at him surprised. "Perhaps he is worth speaking to then." Loki said. "Tell me something Anthony, is this other half of him like Doctor Banner and the Hulk?" He asked.   
Tony looked at his husband puzzled and thought about that for a moment.   
“Do you mean like a split personality thing?” He pursed his lips a bit in thought. “He did seem different when he went after us. A lot more aggressive than usual. And he’s never lost his memory before.”  
Loki nodded. He thought it sounded as such because of how Banner didn't remember battles when he was the Hulk. Like he was away or something.   
"Is it possible?"  
“You think he somehow got the Hulk in his mind instead of the Goblin?” He looked at Loki curiously. While this was good news it was also a bad thing. If it was true then Tony’s serum wouldn’t do anything to help.   
"No, not the Hulk in his mind. I mean if when he is the Goblin is he like the Hulk?" Loki asked. "Split personality. When the other half is away, it's like being in a coma, so when they come back they don't know what's happened since the other half took over."


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get a box of tissues for yourselves guys, you're gonna need it.

“That might be what’s going on now. Usually Norman could see what was going on. He said it was like being trapped inside his own mind. But nothing like this has ever happened.” Tony was worried. What if something very serious was wrong with the man? 

Loki nodded. Going back to Nelim and Harry, he told them that he and Tony had to leave. Loki shifted into his armor just as he'd shifted into his female form and back again.

Nelim tensed a bit. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, don’t worry. Fury just needs us down at SHIELD and you know Loki. He has to dress fancy.” He grinned, hiding how nervous he was. 

Harry nodded as he looked at Tony. 

“Will you be gone long?” 

“Hopefully not.” 

"I don't have to look fancy, it’s just easier to intimidate them and get the information I want from them." Loki smiled. "Everything is fine for now. But I ask that you stay here with Nelim. We will return as soon as possible." Loki told him. Harry and Nelim both nodded. 

Tony left with Loki and they headed down to SHIELD headquarters. They were guided over to Norman’s cell, which was in a different are now. It was cut off from the other prisoners, and even the guards there were far from the door. 

Harry sighed as the two men left and looked at Nelim. “I’m starting to think they’re doing this on purpose.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the security detail and appeared in the cell before Norman. "Tell me what you told Fury." He ordered. Fury showed up next to Tony and watched. 

"When he was asking about the two of you, he looked almost frightened that he may have hurt either of you." Fury explained.]

“He really doesn’t remember?” 

“That’s what he says. But I wanted Loki to talk to him and make sure. This wouldn’t be the first time he’s lied.” 

Tony nodded and looked from Fury to the room. Norman looked at Loki then away, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

“I-I asked him why I was moved to max security. And he kept saying that I should know, and that those little tricks wouldn’t work anymore. I begged him to tell me what happened and he said…” Norman stopped for a moment, pursing his lips together. “He said I got out and attacked you and Tony.” He looked up at the god with pleading eyes. “Please tell me that’s not true.” 

"You did attack us that much is true." Loki said. "But I do not think it was you mentally. If fact, I know you're telling the truth.”

"I'm sorry. Please, I'm so sorry. Please tell Tony I'm sorry as well." He said. 

Loki nodded. He left the cell and went back to Tony and Fury. "He's telling the truth."

Tony sighed relieved and ran his fingers through his hair. “So his personality split?”

“Seems so. We’ll run some scans on him, but there’s not much else we can do.”

Tony nodded. Well this was disappointing. There was still the most minimal chance his serum would work, but now his chances were too slim. 

Loki took Tony's hand. "He is sorry for whatever he said or did last night." Loki said. Fury left the two to talk while he went to talk to Norman about keeping him on lock down as a precaution. 

"Anthony, don't give up." He said. "I know you can do this. I have faith in you." He said. 

Tony sighed and nodded as he looked at Norman through the glass. “It’s just hard, you know? Now I’m not sure exactly what’s wrong or if I’ll have a chance to fix this.” He looked at his husband and hugged him tight, burying his face in the god’s neck. 

Loki was quiet for a few moments as he held Tony. He then thought about it for a second. "I need to speak with him again." Loki said. 

Tony looked at his husband and nodded. “All right.” He kissed Loki before letting the god back into the cell with Norman. 

The man looked up at Loki, still wringing his hands nervously. “What did Tony say?” 

"He's still going to try and help you." Loki said. "Bu I need to know a few things first.”

"Anything. I'll tell you anything you need to know." Norman answered.

"When you first became the goblin, did you have the memory blanks like you recently did? Or were you aware of everything you did when you were the Goblin?" 

“I was always aware, I just wasn’t in control. It was like someone else took over, but I had to watch what he did.” Norman ran his hands over his mouth and shook his head. “I’ve never lost my memory like this before.” He looked up at Loki. 

Tony watched from the other room, his mind working at different ideas and scenarios. If this was a mixture of Hulk and Goblin, then all he had to do was reverse both those things. Norman wasn’t exposed to gamma-radiation like Bruce was; it would be easier to treat him. 

Loki nodded. "Thank you." he said before leaving him. Getting back to Tony, Loki started to explain it to him and watched the gears in his husband's mind started to turn. 

Tony ran a thousand and on possibilities through his mind. 

“I think I can figure out a way to get everything sorted in his mind. It doesn’t sound like there’s anything necessarily wrong with him anymore, but there’s residue in his mind. If I can reverse those two things, I can get him back to normal. Or sane at least.” 

Loki nodded. "Then let’s get back so you can get to work." He smiled. 

Tony nodded and he and Loki quickly made their way back to the tower. He rushed down into his lab and turned on several machines. 

“JARVIS I need you to scrap the serum I have going now.” 

“Are you sure Sir? It has shown progress in your rats.”

“Get rid of it and add new scenarios to our serum. We need something to flush out a Hulk-complex. Sudden anger and violence, lapses in memory and confusion.” 

“Very well sir. Adding factors and changing spectrum.”

Harry looked at Loki and as they watched Tony rush off for the lab. "Don't worry. He's onto something." Loki smiled. "Jarvis, do we still have fruit?" Loki asked.

"How was he, Loki?" Harry asked.

"Your father is confused and sorry. It was not him that attacked us last night but the goblin himself. Your father has no memory of the last two weeks."

Harry frowned in concern as he looked at the god. 

“What do you mean he has no memory? Did he get hit or…is he getting worse?” He didn’t want to think that his father might be deteriorating, but it was a possibility he had to deal with. 

Nelim looked at Harry and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"No, the Goblin is taking over. It's like the mind of someone with split personalities. While the Goblin is out, he's taking a nap. It may be his body but not his mind." He said. 

Harry nodded and ran his hand over his face. He wasn’t sure how to feel at the moment. On the one, he was still angry with his father. Even before the goblin he was distant and mean. But on the other hand, there was hope to remove the goblin. It was possible, even if only slightly, that his father could be saved yet. 

“Thank you Loki.”

"Don't thank me. Thank Anthony. He's doing the hard part." Loki said. Loki was suddenly clean of his armor and slumping a bit. "Jarvis what fruit do we have in the fridge?" Loki asked. 

The AI gave him a list of things.

"Smoothie anyone?" 

Both Harry and Nelim nodded and offered to help Loki in the kitchen. The god looked exhausted. 

Tony was in no better shape as the evening wore on. He tinkered here and there with different solutions and chemicals, mixing and pouring things into different test tubes. He burned himself a few times as he worked, though he honestly didn’t even notice. 

“Sir, might I suggest a slight alteration to your chemical formula? At this stage it may be rather toxic.”

“Make necessary adjustments JARVIS.”

Loki called it an early night. "Jarvis please remind my husband that he does need sleep." Loki tried to get comfortable but found himself in a slight bit of pain.

Tony was up into most of the night, even with JARVIS reminding him again and again to get some sleep. 

“Sir, you will exhaust yourself at this rate.” 

“I’m almost done JARVIS. I just need to get this balance right. I don’t want to fry Norman any more than he already is.” Tony looked his plans over before trying his new batch on the rats. They seemed to respond well, though it would take a while before he knew if it worked. Tony ran his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Sir, please get some rest.”

Loki finally managed to settle down but saw the late hour and frowned. Getting out of bed, Loki headed down to the lab to bring his husband to bed.

Tony dashed from one side of his lab to the other, mumbling to himself as he ran more possible serums through his mind. 

“JARVIS run the three active serums. Keep a close eye on brain function and health stats.”

“Very well sir, I’m administering it now. Also, Mr. Loki Stark is coming into the lab.”

Tony didn’t hear the last part on account he wasn’t really paying attention. He just grunted in response and kept working. 

“Okay, I just need some more sodium chloride and-Jesus!” He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Loki standing behind him. He took a deep breath and looked at his husband. “Can we stop the whole sneaking-up-on-Tony-because-he-has-a-weak-heart thing?”

"I told you he was coming down Sir." Jarvis told him. Loki chuckled. 

"You secretly love it when I appear like that." Loki smiled. "Anthony please, it's three in the morning, come to bed." He told him. "Please?" Loki shifted on his feet and held himself differently as the felt the pain again.

Tony looked at his husband worried. “Are you okay? Does something hurt?” He took Loki back upstairs and quickly got the god off his feet. “Do you need anything? JARVIS, be sure to shut everything off and keep an eye on the rats.”

“Already done sir.” 

"I don't know what's bothering me. But it's been this annoying little pain all day." Loki replied. "It's just gotten worse as the days gone by.

"Should I call for doctor Banner Sir?" Jarvis asked. 

“Yeah, go ahead and call him. See if we can’t bother Lizbeth to stop by too.” Tony looked at his husband worried then put a hand to his stomach. “The baby’s okay though, right?” 

"I don't know Anthony." He said. Loki looked just as worried. 

"They will arrive in fifteen minutes." Jarvis told them. 

"Thank you Jarvis." 

"They have asked that you meet them down in the med bay in advance."

Tony took Loki down to the med-bay and waited for Bruce and Lizbeth to arrive. They walked into the med-bay soon enough and went to Loki. 

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s been feeling pain and he says it’s getting worse. Bruce…”

“I’ll do what I can Tony. Just relax.” He looked at his friend reassuringly then went to Loki. “Where does it hurt and how bad?”

"At first it was a dull ache and I thought I'd pulled something but it's just gotten worse as the day’s worn on.” Considering what Loki had been through, he could stand a good deal of pain. Loki motioned to his lower abdomen and let Bruce take a look. 

"Liz, can you get the sonogram machine for me please?" He asked. 

She nodded leaving to go get it. 

Tony stood by and waited anxiously. He didn’t like this, and he could only pray that the baby was all right. He watched as Lizbeth came back with the machine and Bruce got to work. It was too quiet for him to bear. 

Bruce frowned. 

Loki's own frown deepened when he saw the look on the doctor's face. "What?" 

"You have to terminate the pregnancy." Bruce said.

"What?" Loki looked at him in disbelief. 

Bruce ordered Jarvis to bring up a diagram of a uterus and explained the problem with a Fallopian tube pregnancy.

Tony just stared in complete disbelief. Terminate the pregnancy? He shook his head and looked at Bruce desperately. “There has to be something else we can do. We can’t…” He trailed off, running his hand over his face. 

"There's nothing else we can do. We have to terminate the pregnancy. At least then in a few weeks you and Loki can try again but there is no saving this. If Loki tried to carry it to term, it could end up fatal for him, the baby or both." Bruce said. 

Tony felt so drained suddenly. The world felt small and dark, but he nodded. He looked at the ground, not even able to muster enough energy to fight back. 

“Okay.” He looked at his husband and gripped the god’s hand.

"Tony you and Loki aren't the only ones this has happened too. Believe it or not, it happens quite a bit." Lizbeth explained. 

Loki was quiet the entire time. He’d never heard anything like it before. The fact that he had no choice but to do it made it even harder. 

Bruce started giving instructions and told Loki to lie back completely. It was best done sooner rather than later. 

Tony looked at Lizbeth, finding no comfort in her words. He didn’t care how often it happened; it just pained him that it had to happen to them. He held his husband’s hand tight, waiting as Bruce got some things ready. 

Once everything was ready, Bruce asked Loki to change into a gown and asked Tony to leave the room.

Tony gave Loki a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. He went up to the kitchen area and just there at the island; he really wished he had a drink right about now. That would certainly pick up his mood, if not dull the pain he felt. 

Lizbeth stayed with Bruce to help him. Once it was done and Bruce could handle the rest, Lizbeth cleaned up and went to find Tony. 

"Tony I know it hurts. I do. I almost had a baby years ago. I had the same problem Loki was having. It may seem like the end of the world but it's not. Just think he'll have his health and the ability to try again."

Tony nodded quietly and glanced towards the woman. “How is umm, how is Loki doing?” He knew there was no fixing this now. They would just have to try again. And what were the odds that this would happen again? Though it didn’t offer much relief now, he knew he’d feel better later. 

"Loki's doing just fine. Bruce is getting him stitched and cleaned up. The likely hood of this ever happening again by the way is slim to none." She said. 

He glanced at Lizbeth then nodded quietly and ran his hand over his face. “I’m just going to get a drink. I need a drink.” He forced a small smile and went into the bar area. He grabbed two bottles, mixing himself something quick. Alcohol was always his greatest comfort, and he’d really ignored it for too long. He knew Loki had asked him to throw it all out, but these two he couldn’t part with; it was the first drink he’d ever shared with the god after all. If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now. 

Loki was in and out because of the local anesthetic Bruce had given him. 

"Hey Loki, can you hear me alright?" Bruce asked. 

Loki nodded softly. "Anthony?"

"I'll go get him." Bruce said leaving him. 

He was drunk, but not useless-belligerent drunk. Just drunk enough that the pain was starting to go away a bit. Tony sat at the bar alone, just staring into his drink before taking another sip. 

Bruce frowned when he saw him. "You couldn't do this after Loki was asleep?" He asked. "Tony now is not a time to fall apart." He said. "Loki's awake and he's asking for you." 

“This isn’t me falling apart Bruce.” He stood and looked at his friend. “This is me being upset that I lost a kid.” He walked past the man and went to the med-bay. He smiled at his husband, though his eyes were still sad, and he held Loki’s hand tight. 

“How are you feeling?”

"I'm sorry Anthony. This wasn't meant to happen." He said. Loki's eyes overflowed with the tears he'd been holding back. 

“I know, I know.” Tony tried to hold a face, but seeing the look in Loki’s eyes hurt him. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s and let the tears go. 

Loki wrapped an arm around tony holding on to him, needing the anchor. "I want to go to our room." He said. 

Tony sniffled and nodded then helped Loki up and took him to their room. He got Loki into the bed comfortably then lay besides the god. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Because of the stitches, Loki had to stay on his back and the pain killers were quickly wearing off. "I need the salves please." 

Tony nodded and quickly fished the jar of salves out of the bathroom cabinets. He opened it and handed the jar to his husband. 

“Do you want me to put it on you?” 

Loki shook his head handling it himself. He pulled back the bandages to apply a generous amount that would at least allow him to be up and about the following day.

Tony waited until Loki was finished before replacing the jar and taking his place beside his husband again. He held Loki close, trying to think of something, anything, he could say to lighten the mood. 

Loki closed his eyes and tried to relax as best he could. He tried to keep reminding himself that they could try again soon.

Tony brushed his fingers through his husband’s hair gently. This had to be one of the worst days of his life so far. He sighed and kissed the god’s forehead. 

“We’ll try again, okay? And I promise nothing bad will happen.”

Loki nodded. "I love you." 

Harry caught Bruce while he and Lizbeth were leaving because he'd come out looking for a drink of water. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He smiled as he hugged his friend. 

Bruce first introduced Lizbeth before telling Harry what happened. 

Harry looked at Bruce shocked and nodded slowly. 

“That’s rough. Are they okay? How’s Tony doing?” He knew the inventor wasn’t very good at handling emotional situations, which was exactly why the man drank so much. 

“I love you too.” Tony smiled a bit and hid his face in Loki’s neck.

"They've got each other. Since Tony got Loki, he handles his emotions a lot better. Besides he isn't feeling the pain alone; Loki is taking it hard too." He said. 

"I love you too Anthony." Before long Loki was fast asleep. 

Harry was slightly relieved to hear this, though it was still terrible news. 

“At least he’s not alone this time.” 

Tony watched his husband sleep, unable and unwilling to close his eyes. 

Loki held Tony's hands, a reminder that Tony was still by his side and not angry with him.

"They'll be okay. We're leaving now. Night Harry." 

“Night Bruce, Lizbeth.” He nodded at the couple then sat on the couch. This had certainly been a strange day. 

Tony eventually dozed off next to Loki, still holding his husband’s hand tight. 

Loki woke up the next morning. Checking the surgical cut, it had healed for the most part but was still sore. 

Tony was asleep for a little while longer, although oddly enough, he didn’t have nightmares. It more just a random conglomeration of dreams and things he’d been thinking about before bed. Maybe it was the alcohol? He turned on his side, trying to find Loki’s hand and he woke suddenly when he didn’t feel it. He sat up and looked around. 

Loki was having a hot shower to think and relax. Well, it had started out as a shower and was now a bath. 

"He's in the bathroom Sir." Jarvis informed him. 

Tony looked up and nodded. “Thanks JARVIS.” Tony walked over to the bathroom and knocked twice before walking in. “Babe, are you okay?”

Loki snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Tony. "I'm okay." he answered. "What about you?" he asked. 

“I’m okay.” He responded and sat on the lid of the toilet. “Didn’t have any nightmares, so I guess that’s a bonus, right?” He forced a little smile.


	132. Chapter 132

"We shouldn't look at this as a curse." Loki said. "Or even as anything evil or bad. Think of all the parents who have the child only to have it die in their arms." He pointed out. 

He had a good point there. Tony wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to hold his dying child in his arms. He sighed and sat back. “You’re right. This still sucks though.” 

"I know." He said. "But we can try again soon. I think it's best we not tell the children." He said. "They won't know the difference in timing." He said.

Tony nodded and went over to his husband, even though his clothes were getting soaked in the shower. He held Loki close and kissed him deeply. 

“I guess this is what it’s like to deal with stuff like an adult.” He chuckled dryly. 

Loki scoffed. "Yeah." He nodded. Loki nuzzled him a bit. 

"I hate to interrupt Sirs but the clothes that you ordered for the children had arrived." Jarvis informed. 

Tony smiled at his husband then stepped out of the shower, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet to get the package. He went to the door and signed for it then noticed the odd look he was getting. 

“Wet T-shirt contest.” 

The delivery woman nodded slowly then turned and left. Tony picked up the box and took it inside. 

The woman left six more boxes for them by the front door inside. 

Loki finished bathing and got out. He was dry and dressed in minutes before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Tony lugged all the boxes into the living room and sighed when he was done. He sneezed and shook his head. Better get into something dry. 

“Why do kids grow so fast?” He sighed and went into the room to get dressed. 

Jarvis was about to launch himself into a full out explanation. 

"Not needed Jarvis." Loki chuckled. "What shall we have for breakfast?" He asked. 

Tony chuckled a bit and looked at his husband then shrugged. “What do you feel like having?”

Nelim yawned as she stepped out of her room and smiled at Loki and Tony. “Good morning.”

Harry stepped out of the guest room and looked at both Loki and Tony, his gaze sympathetic.

“Bruce told me what happened last night. I’m really sorry. How are you feeling?” He looked at Loki; over all the god looked paler than usual, but fine otherwise. 

"While there are worse things that could happen we'll get through it." Loki answered. "We'll try again soon." He said. 

Nelim frowned. "What happened?" She asked. 

Tony looked at Nelim and sighed a bit. “We lost a kid.”

The Skrull gasped and looked at Tony shocked. 

“I am so sorry. How did it happen?”

“There were some complications, and we couldn’t keep the baby.”

Nelim nodded and looked at Loki. “I am deeply sorry. It is always sad to lose a child.”

"It is." Loki agreed. "But there are worse things."

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You should be resting." She told him. 

"I'm fine." He pressed. 

Nelim was about to argue but Tony shook his head and the Skrull sighed. Tony knew better than anyone not to try and force Loki to do anything he didn’t want to; he did what he wanted, after all. So Tony went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. 

“Crap, we don’t have any bacon.” 

“The great Tony Stark bacon-less.” Harry chuckled a bit, glancing at Loki every so often. 

"We'll survive having waffles for breakfast." he smiled. Loki got started on making the batter. It was clear that his movements were limited since he was still sore. 

Nelim glanced at Harry and sighed. 

Tony looked at his husband then went over to help him. “I’ll get the waffles.” He smiled at Loki and kissed his cheek. 

Harry glanced at the two then looked at Nelim and shrugged. He didn’t know Loki too well, but judging from the fact that he was dating Tony, he was probably stubborn. 

Loki chuckled at him. “Alright.” He smiled. Loki took a seat and watched Tony for a moment. 

Nelim in both her curiosity and wanting to help smiled. "How does one make waffles?" She asked. 

“It’s not too hard. It has the instructions here on the side of the box.” Tony showed her the recipe then started walking her through the rest.

“You mixt this until it’s really smooth and then you pour it in here.” Tony showed her with one waffle before closing the iron. “And then you wait until it’s cooked.” He smiled. 

Harry chuckled as he watched and shook his head. “I’m surprised you can make food Tony.”

“Blame Loki for that. I was happy with take-out.”

"I was not." Loki said. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining when I cook your favorites." he smirked. "The first time I cooked for him I didn't know if I should call the doctor or take the food from him. He refused to stop eating." Loki told him. 

“Well, it’s definitely a good change. I remember when he would only eat once a day, if that often.”

“Everybody says it like it’s such a bad thing, but I remember surviving pretty well.” Tony finished making the waffles and set them on the table.

“How do you get the syrup all over the waffle?” She frowned slightly when all the syrup kept getting stuck in the squares. 

"You don't Nelim. You just have to pour a good amount of syrup onto your waffle like this." Harry took it and showed her how to do it. 

She nodded, thanking him before eating.

Tony served himself two waffles and another two for his husband. “Do you want some tea with that too?” He knew Loki loved his tea, and that Bruce said it would be best to avoid juice until the god was completely healed. 

Loki came out of his thoughts. "Yes, please." He answered. Loki only ate two thirds of one of the waffles and picked at the last of it. Harry took one half while Nelim took the other.

Tony nodded and went into the kitchen to make Loki his favorite. It was a strange blend he’d brought from Asgard; it smelled like mint and some kind of perfume. He put two bags into the tea-press and got the water started. 

“Should be ready in a bit.” He smiled at his husband and served himself some juice. 

“Sir, you have a call from Captain Rogers.”

Tony groaned but grabbed his phone and went down into his lab to take the call. “Yes?”

“Stark, Fury wants to know how your serum is coming.”

He’d almost forgotten about that. Tony looked at his rats. Two of them seemed unaffected, but one seemed to be doing quite well. 

“It’s going pretty well. Why? How’s Norman?”

“He’s fine, for now. But he’s starting to act a little strange, like he’s drugged. Fury says he was like this before his first black out.”

"Fury wants Loki here to match up with him if things get too far. Loki's the only one that can really handle him properly." Steve added. 

Loki sat upstairs with Nelim and Harry sipping his tea.

"Hey Loki can I see a few pictures of the kids? Tony never got the chance to show me any." Harry said. Loki nodded having JARVIS bring up a screen to show off the pictures.

“I don’t know if he can go down right now Cap. Loki’s…sick.”

“Sick? Are you serious Stark? He’s a god, he can handle it.”

“He’s not going Steve.” Tony barked back at the Captain and the man cringed. This was more than just ‘sick’, and Steve knew it. But he didn’t want to pry into Tony’s business. 

“And how soon will he be better?”

“Give him a few more days. We can handle Norman.” 

“If you say so. Are any of your serums ready for human testing?”

“Not just yet. One of the rats seems to be responding well, but I want to make sure there are no other side effects to it first.” 

Nelim scooted closer and smiled when she saw a picture of Toki. 

“He has gotten so tall since I last saw him.”

Loki nodded. "He's doing very well. The maggot genes she mixed him with were stunting his growth. When we finally gave him the serum to fix it, he finally grew to a proper height." Loki explained. "Jarvis bring up all the pictures of Toki dated when we noticed his greatest changes in appearance." Loki ordered. 

"Certainly Sir."

"Who could do that to their own kid?" Harry frowned. 

Nelim smiled at the pictures then looked at Harry. “Dr. Pauler was a very twisted woman.” She frowned as she spoke. “She believed Toki was a mistake, and found nothing wrong in doing this to him.”

“That’s just sick. People like that don’t deserve any kindness.”

“Do you have an estimate when you’ll have that thing ready?” Steve asked.

“I hope I can have it working right in a few weeks if not less, but I can’t be sure. It depends on how well the rats keep responding.”

“All right. I’ll tell Fury.”

“I am curious why Fury had you call me instead of doing it himself though Rogers.” 

Steve was quiet a moment then sighed. “He didn’t ask me to call you. He doesn’t see any point to what you’re doing, but I do.”

Tony was taken aback. Normally he couldn’t get Steve to agree with anything he did, and now the man was backing him in this? 

“Why?”

“Because I think it’s admirable that you’re trying so hard to help someone that everyone else has given up on. If you could change Loki then you can change Osborn.”

“Let’s hope that’s true.” 

"I hope she got a fitting punishment then." Harry said.

Loki grinned in one of his eerie ways. "Believe me she did. I was the one to deal her the punishment. Now she begs for mercy when she sees me.” He said.

"Good."

“I am glad of that. She was truly wicked.” Nelim frowned then looked back at the pictures of the boys. “Oh, this must be Remus.” She smiled.

After the call was over Tony went back to his work, making a few adjustments to his serum before injecting it into two other rats.

“JARVIS, how is everything?” 

“Well sir. The specimen seem to be responding well to the serum, though they are experiencing nausea.”

“All right, we’ll have to fix that.” 

“Sir, you have not eaten your waffles.”

Loki smiled at the picture. "Yes that is Remus." 

Harry looked at the picture. "He looks a lot like Tony but where did those eyes come from?" Harry asked.

"He got those eyes from me." Loki answered. 

"But Loki you have green eyes." He pointed out.

"What you see are green eyes. This is not my true form. My true form has those bright red eyes."

"I still think Remus is a fine child." Nelim said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll eat em later.”

“Sir, they are quite soggy by now, not to mention cold.” 

“JARVIS, you’re my assistant and best friend, not my mother. I’ll eat breakfast when I eat breakfast.”

The AI sighed, which was something he’d picked up from Loki. 

Tony continued working on his serum, nibbling on his thumb in thought. 

Nelim looked through rest of the pictures. “Fenrir looks much younger than I thought he would.” She looked at Loki. “He looks very much like you, except his hair is messy.” She chuckled slightly. 

"He likes it that way.” Loki chuckled. "My daughter Hela on the other hand, she also looks like me but is the female version of myself." he smiled proudly.

"Loki, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"Physically I'm twenty seven or so. In actually I've been alive for millenniums." 

Harry and Nelim both looked at the god in amazement. They knew he had to be quite old, considering he was a god, but this was surprising to hear. 

“You wear your age well.” Nelim commented. 

“I’m barely in my twenties and I’m already getting gray hair.” Harry chuckled. 

Tony made a few changes on his computers and watched the rats for any changes. They seemed to respond well, though they were still vomiting. 

“JARVIS, we’ll just have to give Norman some motion sickness medicine.” 

“Very well sir.”

Loki smiled at the compliment. They finished going through the pictures of the children. "They start school in a few weeks. This morning the clothes I ordered for them arrived. Now I just need to get school supplies." He smiled. 

“I’m sure they’ll do great in school. I mean, one parent is a god and the other is a genius.” Harry smiled and finished his tea. 

Nelim nodded and smiled at Loki. 

“You are very blessed with them.” 

Loki smiled at Nelim. "I am very blessed. I love them very much." 

"Don’t sell me short. I was able to reprogram Jarvis, work the toaster, coffee maker and cook after two weeks here. It took Thor four months." 

"Wow." Harry exclaimed before laughing.

Nelim looked at Loki slightly astonished. She didn’t realize Asgardians could be so savvy with Midgardian technology. 

“They are very lucky to have you both as parents as well.”

“JARVIS can you start a new log for these two rats?” 

“Already done sir. I’ve already begun cataloging their data and making sure to process it appropriately.” 

“Thank you. Now we just need to watch.” 

“Sir, your breakfast. You know how Mr. Loki Stark dislikes you skipping meals.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a sec.” 

"No just me." He smiled. "Though when the warriors three visited, Fandral, Hogan, and Sif were able to manage it rather well. Valstagg was more interested in stuffing his face."   
Loki sighed.

Nelim chuckled and nodded. “It did seem that you know far more about Earth technology than your brother.”

“Thor? I don’t think I’ve met him yet.” Harry spoke up, rather curious about what the god of thunder would be like. 

Tony wheeled from one side of his lab to the other, waiting for changes to begin showing in his rats. He didn’t like waiting for stuff like this; he got so bored. 

"You'll meet my brother soon enough." Loki said.

"He is quite loud though." Nelim warned.

"He's not the god of Thunder for nothing." Loki smirked.

"Jarvis?" Loki said.

"Yes Sir?"

"Tell Anthony to get back up here and eat."

“I have told him numerous times sir, yet it seems he is rather determined to personally watch the progress of his serum. Perhaps a personal message would incentivize him.”

“Typical Tony.” Harry sighed lightly, though he was thankful, deep down, that Tony was trying so hard. He smiled a bit and looked at Loki and Nelim. “Tony told me your brother is a handful.”

“He is very head strong, certainly.” Nelim chuckled. “Thor is…particular in his mannerisms. Nelim, you do not know the half of it. Try being raised with him." He stated. "You'll just have to wait to meet him." Loki shrugged.

Nelim giggled and nodded. She had only met Thor a few times and only briefly. She could already tell however, that he was much harder to deal with than she gave Loki credit for.

“It must have been nice though, having a brother. I kind of wish I had siblings.” Harry smiled. It would have been nice, he always thought, to have someone that could relate to you so personally. 

Tony watched the rats carefully, rubbing his thumb across his chin as he waited. The effects of his serum slowly took effect, and the rats relaxed. 

"I'll put it to you like this. Every relationship is different. Never expect the same thing from watching others." Loki said.

Harry gave Loki a confused look.

"We'll not discuss the childhood of Thor and I." He said. 

Both Nelim and Harry nodded, though they felt the air stiffen slightly. They didn’t know much, but from what Tony had told them, Loki was very touchy about his past. It had taken the playboy several years-and beatings-to get Loki to open up. They certainly wouldn’t get anywhere just asking. 

Loki had Jarvis close the pictures as he yawned. "Jarvis, if Anthony asks, I've gone for a nap." He said. 

"Of course Sir." He said. 

"Also remind him he needs to eat in general." He said. 

“I shall do my best sir.” 

Tony was in his lab most of the day. He tweaked and nudged at his experiment, not even pausing long enough to get a drink. 

“Sir, you will need to leave at some point.”

“Nope.” 

“Sir…”

“Can it JARVIS, I have work to do.”

“Sir, do you remember what happened the last time you angered Mr. Loki Stark like this?”

Tony shuddered but kept working. “Look, it’s been a long time since he used those shadow things on me; I doubt he’ll start up again. Besides, you said he’s taking a nap-“ Tony jumped and looked up when he heard something fall in his lab. “Loki?” 

“Mr. Loki Stark is upstairs sleeping sir.” 

“Then what the hell was that?”

Loki made himself comfortable in bed. He was using one of his shadows to scare Tony out of the lab long enough to eat.

"I want footage as well Jarvis." Loki smiled.

"Certainly Sir."

"Sir you know very well I cannot detect the shadows if he uses them."

“Loki! Loki, this isn’t funny!” He gasped when he heard another noise and looked around. “All right, all right! I’m going up for breakfast!” Tony quickly stepped away from his work and turned to go upstairs only to dash up as if his life depended on it. He heard an eerie cackle behind him and he shuddered. “I hate those things.” He shook his head and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. 

Loki smiled when JARVIS reported back to him. 

Nelim and Harry were still in the kitchen because Harry was explaining something to her.

"Hey Tony. Loki said you wouldn't be out for a while. He went to take a nap by the way." Harry informed. 

“Sneaky bastard. How long was that thing sitting in my lab?” He asked that question mostly of himself. Loki couldn’t conjure those things asleep; how long had the shadow been in there? He grimaced and got himself a drink from the fridge. 

“Something wrong Tony?” Nelim looked at him curiously. She’d heard the man yelp as he came upstairs. Had something blown up again?

"What happened to you?" Harry chuckled. "Look like you've seen a ghost." 

"That would be a shadow That Mr. Stark saw. Mr. Loki Stark uses his magic in ways to get Mr. Stark out of the lab." Jarvis explained. 

“Yeah, Loki thinks he’s really cute when he sends them after me.” Tony grumbled and gulped down his drink. 

Harry snorted, trying not to laugh too hard but couldn’t help himself. 

“Seriously?”

“Hey why don’t you go and try to face that thing, huh?”

Nelim chuckled. "What is it he sends after you?" She asked.

"Mr. Loki Stark sends what he calls shadows. While I can detect most of his magic at work, his shadows are untraceable."

“They’re these creepy, black shadow looking things. The first time he used them on me was when I brought over a date he didn’t like.”

Harry and Nelim laughed and waited for more of the story. 

“You just don’t learn, huh Tony?”

“I didn’t think he still used them. It’s been years, literally, since the last time I saw one of those things!” 

"His tricks are rather musing." Nelim replied.

"Tony, just how powerful is Loki?" He asked. "You said he couldn't make them in his sleep. I mean he's the brother of Thor but just how powerful is he?" Harry asked.


	133. Chapter 133

Tony sighed as he tried to think of how best to explain this to Harry. If there was one thing he’d learned, it was that measuring magical strength was very difficult. 

“Well, he can shape shift into almost anything, for starters. Not to mention the whole creating worm holes and portals. And those stupid shadows.” 

"He's pretty much the scariest thing walking on earth." Harry commented. 

"No, there are worst things." Nelim said. "I've seen them." 

The Skrull thought of all the things humans did to one another, the murder and abuse and frowned slightly. 

Tony looked at her and nodded. He knew where she was coming from with that. 

“Yeah, there are lawyers.” 

Both Harry and Nelim looked at Tony oddly then laughed. They weren’t expecting that. 

"I was going to say politicians." Harry chuckled. 

Nelim looked a tad confused but waved off what they were saying.

"Hey Tony, do you really think you can help him?" Harry asked.

“Your dad?” He sighed a bit as he thought about that. “If all goes well, then yeah, I think I can. I don’t know a lot for certain, but I can tell he’s changed.” He looked at Harry and offered a comforting smile. 

"In a good way or in a he's still the same man from before." Harry asked. He didn't want to go back down that road. Just because the Goblin could be gone did not mean Norman would suddenly be nice.

“In a good way, from what I can see. I think this might be the real thing.” He didn’t know everything Harry had been through with Norman, but he could certainly relate. After all, Osborn and Howard were almost exactly alike. Both drank and both were always gone for work. They were cold to those closest to them, yet oddly generous to strangers. It was always something Tony hated about his father. 

He nodded. "Just if you do get this whole thing to work, if they let him out; don't let him look for me. I'll come around when I'm ready." 

Tony nodded. “All right.”

It wasn’t until later that Tony went to see his husband again. Dummy apparently didn’t understand that no means no. The robot made a bigger mess in the lab, which Tony had to go down and clean up. And it didn’t help that the shadow was still lurking around in there either. By the end of the ordeal, Tony was covered in bruises and scratches and his shirt was burned on the side. 

“You know, those little shadow things of yours are the reason we didn’t start dating sooner.” Tony frowned at his husband and pulled off his shirt. 

"No, they are the reason we started dating when we did." Loki replied. "If I hadn't used them to chase off the women you kept dragging back we never would have gotten anywhere." Loki said and called off the shadow.

Tony looked at his husband, trying to be upset still but he couldn’t. He smiled at Loki and kissed him. 

“You’re not cute. I need a shower though. Dummy nearly blew up my suit.” He grumbled and pulled off the rest of his clothes as well. “But of course it’s too bad JARVIS couldn’t do anything!” He shouted towards the ceiling upset, as if it would really bother the AI. 

“I already apologize sir. And considering I was busy making other repairs in the lab, I thought you could handle it.”

“Don’t be a smart ass JARVIS.”

"Don't mind him Jarvis." Loki chuckled. "Why do you keep Dummy if it keeps making mistakes?" He asked. “You spend more time yelling at him then you do anything else.” Loki got out of bed and went to join Tony in the bathroom but sat on the sink counter.

“Babe, it’s not as simple as getting rid of him. Where would he go? That thing is useless.” Tony didn’t want to admit it, but Dummy and Butterfingers were the closest things he had to friends, not counting Bruce. They listened to his problems and more often than not, made him laugh. He got into the shower and sighed at the warm water. 

“That’s like you getting rid of Thor because he breaks things all the time. Who would make you laugh?”

"I did try to get rid of Thor." He said. Which didn't work out well mind you. "But things would still be funny without him. And far less troublesome." 

Tony laughed and nodded. “I guess you’re right. But that’s Thor. Thor’s different, and Dummy and Butterfingers keep me company.” He kissed his husband’s cheek then dried off and got dressed.

Loki chuckled. "Fair enough." He smiled. Loki got up walking back into the bedroom. "Children come home next week." he smiled.

“And then they start school. Time goes by so fast.” He sighed as he lay on the bed with his husband. He chuckled. “I almost miss hearing Remus cry.”

"I just miss them in general." He said. "It'll be just the three of us for a better part of the day." He said. 

Tony nodded. That would certainly make things a little easier. He smiled a bit. 

“It’ll definitely be quieter in the tower though.” 

"It would." He smiled. "We'll have to buy a few more age appropriate toys for Remus." 

“Yeah, like something he can bite without wrecking it.” He sighed. “I think I know a place that sells baby toys. We can go tomorrow.” 

"That works." He smiled. "I thought about bringing some of the toys we had in Asgard for him." 

“That works too. Less things we need to buy.” He chuckled and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

"Exactly." Loki smiled at him.

Tony smiled and snuggled close to his husband. He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. 

Loki smiled at him with a chuckle. "You know better than to over work yourself." He said. "Jarvis a movie please. Keep the volume low." 

Tony just grumbled, too tired to speak. He pulled the blankets over himself and snuggled close to his husband. 

Loki kissed his forehead. "Sleep well Beloved."

He smiled a bit in his sleep and dreamt peacefully that night. 

Loki soon fell asleep with Tony in his arms. 

Tony had his arms looped around Loki the next morning. He had his face in the god’s chest and apparently, his mouth was hanging wide open. 

"Good morning Sir." Jarvis greeted. The AI launched into the weather for the day. "Also Ms. Potts is making a visit."

Tony sighed as he started to wake up and he blinked, grumbling slightly. He peeled his face off Loki’s chest and sat up, yawning loudly. 

“Let her up.” 

“She is inside sir. She is quite entertained in the kitchen area.” 

Loki started to wake up when he felt Tony waking up. "Something wrong Beloved?" He asked.

“Hmm? No, no, everything’s fine. Pepper just stopped by for a visit.” He yawned and stretched then stood and put on some fresh clothes. 

Loki turned over. He wasn't ready to get out of bed. "Bid her a good day for me." Loki replied. The green eyed god turned over and went back to sleep.

Tony smiled and kissed his husband’s cheek before going out to greet his friend. 

“Hey Pep. What brings you over?” 

"I came to see how you and Loki were doing." She smiled. “I found this cooking while pregnant cookbook and thought he might find it useful." She smiled.

Tony chuckled a bit and shrugged, though there was a hint of sadness still in his eyes. He hadn’t told Pepper, but she didn’t need to know. 

“I’m sure he’ll love it. He likes weird things, and real any kind of book.” He looked through it then grinned at Pepper. “So how are things with you and Rogers?” 

"Tony I know that look. Did you and Loki have a fight?" She asked. "I told you last time when he wants to be left alone leave him. Pregnant and angry is not a combination you want." 

Tony laughed a bit and shook his head. “We’re not fighting, relax. Besides, who could get angry with me?” He grinned smugly. 

"Tony, you're lying. What's wrong? Steve said Loki was sick."

Tony looked at Pepper and his smile faded a bit. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and looked away. 

“We lost the baby. There was a complication; Loki had to abort it.”

Pepper gasped softly. "I'm sorry Tony. I really am." She hugged him. "I know how much you and Loki were looking forward to another baby."

Tony nodded and shrugged a bit. “It’s fine. Well, not fine in the sense that it’s okay but, we’re handling it. We’re going to wait a little bit and try again.” He smiled tight lipped at Pepper. “It’s hard but we’ll get through it okay. The way Loki put it, it’s better to lose the fetus than to have a child die in your arms.”

"That’s a still a dark way of looking at it but I guess it helps him cope with the loss." She pointed out.

Tony nodded. “It’s harder to deal with than most people think. But at least it’s over now. And we can still have more kids.” The inventor looked away then took a deep breath. “But hey, no more sad stuff, all right?” He smiled, trying to lighten the air. 

Pepper nodded. She put the cookbook back in her bag. "I'll hold off giving this to him. I don’t want to upset him." Pepper sighed. "Steve and I are doing really well. Would you believe it’s been a year?"

Tony grinned at his friend. “A whole year huh? That’s pretty cute. Are you two at the holding hands stage or is he still too shy?” 

"We hold hands, we kiss, we hug. We can do PDA." She smiled. 

Harry finally woke up and ventured out of his room to head for the kitchen. 

"Pepper."

Tony smiled and shook his head. “I can’t really imagine Rogers doing all that without freaking out.” 

"He was nervous at first but he's eased into it." 

Harry yawned and stretched then grabbed a snack from the cabinets before looking at Tony. 

“Is it safe for me to go home yet?”

“If you want to go back home you can. But I want you to keep me updated on anything. Your dad already blacked out once. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Harry nodded. 

"I just feel nervous because of the other night. What if he comes after me like that again?" 

Pepper looked confused. 

"I'll leave you to it. Bye Tony. Bye Harry. Harry if you stick around make sure he takes care of Loki."

Harry nodded and waved at Pepper then looked back at Tony. 

The inventor said his good bye then sighed. “I’d feel a lot better if you stayed here a while, at least until we can get him this serum.”

Harry nodded. 

"I stay. I'll ask Nelim to come with me so I can pick up a few things. You said you didn't know how long it would take." He said.

“That works. You can borrow one of my cars and grab whatever you need.” Tony wasn’t usually so trusting of anyone with his cars, but with Harry he made an exception. 

Nelim nodded at Harry’s words.

Harry and Nelim both looked around. 

"Loki not cooking up breakfast this time?" He asked.

Tony shook his head. “He isn’t feeling so well today. So! You’re stuck with me.” He grinned then frowned at the playful looks Nelim and Harry gave him. “Fine, cook for yourselves!”

"Least I can cook." Harry teased. Harry took over making breakfast for him, Nelim, and Tony. After which he and the Skrull would head over to his apartment to get his things. 

Tony watched Harry and Nelim leave then went to check up on his husband and make sure he was sleeping well. 

Nelim was fairly quiet during the trip, but she astounded at the beauty of Harry’s home. “This home is very lovely.” 

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks." He said. "Could you wait here for a second? I'll be right back." Harry left for his room. He quickly grabbed his suit case and started packing his things, making sure he had his charger and laptop. Going back round the front he smiled at Nelim. 

"All set."

Nelim nodded. “Do you need help carrying anything?”

Tony sat out at the island, staring into some of his odd, green juice. It was weird; he’d always thought the drink was disgusting, but he’d gotten so used to the taste. He actually enjoyed it, somewhat. He sipped his drink and swished it in his mouth before swallowing. 

“JARVIS, how are my serums coming?”

“They are progressing very well sir. It seems your first mouse is no longer experiencing Goblin-like symptoms.”

"No, thanks though. But if you could get the door for me that would really help out." Harry smiled at her. Nelim nodded getting the door for him so they could get back to the tower. 

Loki finally woke up and ventured out of the bedroom.

Tony had dozed off on his couch, his mouth hanging open as he lay sprawled. 

Loki leaned over him to adjust him a bit. "Jarvis where are Nelim and Harry?" he asked. 

"They have gone to Harry's apartment to get a few things to stay here for a bit." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you. Are they on their way back? I'm going to start lunch." 

"They are Sir." 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki got started on soup and sandwiches with for lunch.

Tony mumbled a bit and sighed in his sleep. He twitched every so often, grumbling and sometimes smiling a bit. 

Nelim helped Harry get his things upstairs and to his room. She smiled at Loki. 

“Ah, you have started on lunch?”

"Soup and sandwiches." He smiled.

"Feeling better Loki?" Harry asked.

"I bit better yeah. The children will be back in about two weeks." Loki said. "I'll feel a bit better when they're home." 

Nelim nodded. She knew how much both Loki and Tony missed their children, although she couldn’t blame them. 

“Do you need any help?” Nelim looked at Loki as she walked into the kitchen. 

Tony snorted then snapped himself awake. He sat there for a moment, dumbfounded, before he remembered that he’d fallen asleep on the couch. He yawned and stretched. 

Loki shook his head. "I'm fine." He replied. Loki saw Tony waking up on the couch and smiled. "It lives." He chuckled. 

Harry chuckled as he saw how messy Tony's hair was. 

"When did you let your hair get so long?" He asked. 

“I can feel you guys laughing at me.” He grumbled then stood and walked over to the kitchen, stretching. “Hmm? Oh, Loki likes it better long like this.” The inventor shrugged and plucked up a golden apple. 

"Feel Anthony? You mean hear?" He asked. "I talked him into growing it out during my pregnancy with Remus and he never cut it after wards. I just trim it every so often." Loki replied. 

Harry nodded in understanding before he set his sights on the gold apple Tony was about to eat.

“Plus he likes to pull it when we have really rough sex.” He winked playfully and took a large bite from his apple. 

Nelim’s eyes widened and her face turned a dark shade of blue-her version of a blush, Tony supposed. 

“I will go for a jog now.” The Skrull stood and changed into a human form before quickly leaving. 

Tony laughed at her reaction. “Sorry!”

Loki cuffed Tony in the back of the head. "What we do in our bed is our business." Loki glared. 

Harry had a blush on his cheeks but thought of something to change the subject.

"Can I try one of those apples?" he asked pointing to the golden one in Tony's hand. "Where did they come from?"

Tony frowned a bit at his husband then looked at Harry. “Oh these. Loki gave em to me; they make you immortal. But I don’t think you can have one.” Tony shrugged. He couldn’t remember exactly what Loki had said about the apples. 

"They are a very special fruit from Asgard. As my spouse, Anthony is allowed to eat. Otherwise the fruit would die in your hands." He said. 

Harry shuddered a bit but nodded. “Well, you’re pretty lucky Tony.”

“I’m special like that.” He grinned and finished the apple. 

Loki frowned at him. "You didn’t give me bite." He complained.

Tony looked at his husband and smiled apologetically. “How about a kiss?” He kissed Loki then handed the god another apple. “We can share this one.” 

“I can’t imagine what the world is going to be like now that you’re stuck in it.” Harry said playfully. 

Tony looked at the young man and smiled sarcastically. “A much better, happier place.” 

Loki stole a quick one. 

Harry just chuckled as he watched them interact with each other. 

"I'll be here to keep him in line." Loki promised. 

“There is nothing wrong with me living forever.” 

“Well it’s not exactly a good thing either.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but your serum seems to have worked on two of the rats.”

Tony perked up and grinned. “All right. Any other side effects?” 

“Only the nausea, but that seems to be subsiding. The only issue is the slightly elevated anger levels yet. Although there are no full Hulk symptoms, it seems that is much more difficult to flush out.” 

Tony’s shoulders drooped slightly, but this was still good news. Great news. 

Loki kissed Tony's cheek and put Tony's lunch on a tray. 

"You know you want to go work on it. Proud of you." He smiled. 

Harry smiled too.

"Jarvis see if you can find Nelim and call her back for lunch."

“Very well sir. She is out jogging around the tower; I have alerted her to lunch.”

“I’ll be in my lab for a while.” Tony smiled at his husband and gave him one last kiss before taking his food and going down to eat. “All right, let’s see what we’ve got.”

"Come back for dinner later." Loki replied. "Or I'm sending another shadow." Loki set out Nelim's lunch on the table and gave Harry his before sitting down to join him.

Nelim came back inside and smiled at Loki before sitting down to eat. “Thank you very much. Is Tony in his lab?”

Tony flinched when he heard Loki’s threat and entered his lab cautiously. “JARVIS don’t let me stay down here long.” 

“I shall do my best sir.”

"Yes. The rat he was testing the serum on is doing very well. He just has to make a few more changes and it should be perfect." Loki smiled. 

Nelim looked back at Harry. 

"You'll have your father back." She smiled.

"I'll notify you for dinner Sir." Jarvis informed.

Harry smiled tight lipped and nodded. He knew better than to get his hopes up. His father had changed so much during Harry’s life; he’d grown not to expect anything from him.

“I guess so.”


	134. Chapter 134

“Alright, let’s see just what we’ve got here.” Tony wheeled over to his rats to check on their progress. They seemed to be doing so well, at least for now. 

"I know fathers aren't easy. Even for the crown prince." Loki told him.

Harry looked back at him.

"Welcome to the club." Loki smiled. 

Harry looked at Loki rather shocked. Well, then again he supposed it made more sense. You don’t decide to take over the world if your parents are really nice.   
“He was that bad, huh?” 

"What I did was years of buildup. I'd been angry for a long time and I finally lost it." He said. "I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be my brother’s equal." 

Harry nodded and glanced down. He didn’t have a brother, but he could understand that kind of pressure. All his life he was expected to take up after his father, to take over the company and make it as great as his father had. He never had a choice but to try and rise to the man’s standards. 

“Guess life handed us both a pretty shitty stick. Oh, sorry about the language.”

"I've heard worse." Loki said. "Between you and I, I only curse in the bedroom and when I'm extremely pissed off." 

“Only then? Being around Tony, I thought you’d curse more often.” Harry said jokingly. “But at least you have someone here with you.”

"My lack of cursing is due to very good training and manners." Loki smiled. "Prince shouldn’t use vulgar language." He chuckled.

Harry chuckled. “I guess Tony could never be a prince then, huh?”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. "No, he can’t. At least not properly. He is married to me." 

Harry smiled. “It’s just better for everybody. Otherwise Tony would be completely unbearable.” 

“I can hear both of you!” Tony’s voice sounded over the speakers in the kitchen. “Don’t think that just because I’m in the lab I don’t know that you two are talking about me.”

“Oh whatever Tony!” Harry laughed. 

"You'll survive Anthony." Loki smiled. 

Harry was ready to roll over laughing in his chair. 

"Now turn off the feed or I'll send you a little present." Loki smirked. 

Tony didn’t need to be told twice. The feed cut off and JARVIS spoke; if he weren’t an AI, anyone hearing him would have sworn he was amused. 

“The feed has been cut sir.” 

Harry laughed more and shook his head. “You’ve got him on a tight leash, huh?”

"No." Loki chuckled. "I don’t care if he cuts the feed or not. I'm not sending a shadow after him. Stick around and you'll understand how the relationship between us works.” Loki said. 

“Poor Tony.” Harry smiled and shook his head. “Must be nice though, what you two have. It’s hard to find love that can withstand so much.  
”  
"Well considering what we went through before all of this. Oh yeah." He chuckled. 

“So I’ve heard. Bitter enemies and now you two are married. Maybe that’s what I’m doing wrong; so far everyone I’ve dated has been a friend.” Harry chuckled jokingly. 

Loki shrugged. "Perhaps a maiden from Asgard would suit you better." He said.

Harry chuckled dryly. “Where do I meet one of those?” He looked at Loki. 

It was sometime before Tony came back upstairs. He grabbed a drink and opened it up, though he was clearly deep in thought.

Around six that evening Loki got dinner started. He thought it would be best to make Tony some lasagna. 

"Sir, it's time for dinner." Jarvis said. “Loki is making your favorite: lasagna with extra cheese."

Tony grinned and set everything down before heading up. He ducked into his bathroom to wash the gunk off his hands. 

Loki smiled when Tony came to join them. He'd already set the table for them that night.

"How did it go this time Anthony?" 

“I think it might actually work.” Tony kissed Loki then sat down to eat. His neck was sore from being craned over for so long, but it was worth it. 

“So far I’ve managed to create something that gets rid of the Goblin defect. The Hulk is a little harder to get rid of though. But hey, at least he’ll only have anger issues. He can talk to Bruce.” Tony grinned and took a bite of his lasagna. As always, it was amazing. 

Harry smiled at his friend’s success before digging in. "Oh my God this is amazing." He said. "Tony I'm kidnapping Loki." Harry joked. 

Nelim laughed as she complimented Loki as well. 

Tony laughed and shook his head at Harry. “Oh you wouldn’t get very far.” 

Harry smiled and continued eating; this was certainly the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted. 

Nelim enjoyed her meal as well, especially considering Skrull didn’t normally eat like this. 

“You must teach me your secrets Loki.” She smiled at the god. 

"Teach I shall." Loki smiled. He was always happy to teach someone something new.

"No, you're just being greedy." Harry replied. 

“Hey, he’s my husband. I can be greedy if I want.” Tony retorted and hummed as he took another bite of the lasagna. Nelim chuckled and shook her head. 

“You are very strange Tony.”

"Not nearly as strange as he makes Loki out to be." Harry replied. Harry then thought about what he said. "No, I take that back. Tony, you are the oddest person I have ever met in my life." 

Tony just sat tall and gave Harry his proudest pout. “I can live with that.” He finished his dinner and licked his lips. “That was just delicious.” 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but you have a visitor.” 

“God damn it. Who?”

“Captain Rogers sir. He says it is urgent.” 

Tony groaned but stood and went to go see what was going on. At least the man waited until he had finished eating.

"Least he had decent timing." Loki said.

"What do you mean?" Nelim asked.

"Usually they always take Anthony away in the middle of a meal or just as he's about to sit down and eat." Loki explained. 

“Yep” Tony agreed then left the room and saw Steve standing near the door. He looked nervous. 

“What’s up Cap?”

“We need your help with Norman.”

“What’s wrong?” He looked at Steve worried. He could only hope the man wasn’t getting worse. 

“Seems he’s in a black out again. We’ve upped security; he’s not going out anytime soon but he keeps demanding to speak to you.”

Tony swallowed and hesitated. He could still hear Norman’s cruel words the last time the Goblin had control over him.   
/  
“Alright.” He finally said He grabbed some shoes and peeked in at Loki. “I’ll be back in a second, alright?” He smiled. 

Loki shook his head and stood. "I'm going with you." He said. He knew Tony would protest but before his husband could open his mouth he was dressed in his armor. "I do what I want." He said.

Tony opened his mouth but just sighed and shrugged; it wasn’t like he could tell Loki no anyway, the god would just appear at SHIELD headquarters.

“Nelim, you’re on guard duty.”

\  
The Skrull’s eyes flashed for a moment and she nodded, accepting the order. She watched Loki and Tony leave then looked at Harry. 

“Guess we’re alone again.” Harry sighed. 

Tony drove up to SHIELD headquarters with Loki and walked in. Fury greeted them soon enough and took them to the cell bay.

“He’s been throwing tantrums all day and night. He almost got out twice, but with the new security we added, that was as far as he got.”

“Well, seems you’ve done something right for once.” Tony chimed. 

Fury frowned. 

Loki chuckled in his usual manner. Seeing that the god had now shown up, Fury scoffed.

"So what you're suddenly better and ready to work?" He asked. 

Loki fixed a glare on the other. "Don’t question my actions Fury. The reason I did not come before was purely unto me. Understood?" 

"Whatever. Just get in there and settle him however best you can." He ordered. 

Tony frowned at the director and looked into the cell Norman was in. He was cuffed to his chair, but that didn’t stop his screaming. He shouted and cursed, trying to get free of the cuffs. 

“Has anyone tried sedating him?”

“We did, but we can’t keep forcing sedatives in him or he won’t wake up.” 

Tony shuddered slightly and nodded then stepped into the room. 

Norman stopped for a moment and grinned viciously at Tony. “Here to try and save me again?”

“Not you; I’m here for Norman.”

The Goblin’s grin stretched even more and he sat back. “Sorry, you got me Kid.”

Loki appeared in the cell in a chair with a smile of his own. "And you got me." 

Fury looked back at the spot that had been next to him where Loki once stood. Usually Loki disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Guess now he knew the smoke was just for showing off. 

"Miss me?" He asked the man across from him. 

The Goblin snarled and visibly tensed. 

“I don’t want to talk to you. Get out!” He began thrashing madly again, straining against the cuffs.

Tony frowned with worry; the cuffs were digging into Norman’s wrists. “Hey, knock it off, you’re hurting yourself!”

"Get him away from me!" He screamed. 

Loki was suddenly around the table pressing his fingers to Norman's temples using a spell to paralysis him for a few moments.

"If you're scared of me now, you'll be terrified of me by the time I am done. Knock it off or I will take every single thought in that little head away from you." 

Tony wanted to stop Loki, but he knew first off, that the god wouldn’t listen, and second that this was for the best. He looked at Norman, waiting for the man to relax. 

“What do you want?” 

The Goblin stared back at Loki, wide eyed and clearly afraid now. He growled in his throat then looked at Tony.

“Where’s my son?”

“He’s safe.”

“No! I want him here!”

"You aren't getting a damn thing." Loki growled back. “Don’t push my limits. You're already on a thin line and it's going to break. You'll see him when we grant you that reward but after your little stunt with breaking out, not once but three times, it'll be a long time before that happens." 

The Goblin growled out angrily and managed to flip the table in the room with his legs. He thrashed, but didn’t get much done before his body was worn out again by the paralysis. He sat there, breathing shallow and glared at Loki and Tony. 

“You can’t keep him away from me. He’s my son!”

“After everything you’ve put him through it doesn’t show.” Tony had finally had enough. He returned Norman’s frown, his arms crossed. “You’ve put that poor kid through hell over this and you still think he should be happy to see you again?” 

It seemed that at least for a moment, some small part of Norman actually heard what Tony was saying. He sat still, listening. 

“He doesn’t want to come see you, do you get that? He’s tired of waiting for you to stand up as his father!”

“You’re lying, you’re lying!”

"No a lie is that I have pink hair." Loki said. "Now either you pull yourself together or I'll do the rest of us and your son a favor and send you to hell literally." Loki threatened. 

Norman seemed to be slipping further and further into his madness He thrashed more and his eyes began to turn green. 

“I want my son, I want my son!” His skin began to turn green as well, and his body began to grow slightly Tony tensed and pulled Loki back

“Norman, Norman you have to calm down!”

“I want my son!” The man suddenly changed, turning into his own twisted version of the Hulk. The massive beast howled out, easily freeing himself of his restraints.

Loki grabbed Anthony, pushing his husband behind him before firing off a powerful spell. The creature flew back wards against the wall. Loki used the spell again and then a third time.

Tony began to panic slightly. Bruce turning into the Hulk wasn’t so bad; the man was able to manage himself enough not to hurt those closest to him. Norman was another matter entirely. The beast fell back against the opposite wall, trying to shield himself from Loki’s blasts. While he was distracted, Tony grabbed Loki and quickly pulled him out of the room, his hands shaking. 

“Sedate him! Do something!”

“Have you ever seen that work on Banner?!” Fury frowned at Tony then jumped slightly as the Hulk-like creature ran over to them. He pounded on the walls, although thankfully they seemed to hold. Tony stared at Norman’s Hulk, trying to see something in him, anything. Something that was still human. He swallowed then looked at Fury. 

“I’ll mix up a sedative.” 

Loki looked around the structure of the cell, trying to find something that would help him for what he needed to do. The creature kept hitting in the same spot, causing the glass to crack. Finding what he was looking for, Loki appeared in the cell behind the beast out of sight before sending a bolt of lightning into the metal rod, causing it to surge through the cell.

The beast roared out before slumping back, weakly flailing its arms before falling onto the ground. It groaned then slowly shrank back down to regular size again. Norman twitched and mumbled under his breath, his forehead beaded with sweat. 

Tony watched for tense moments then went into the cell when Norman shrank back to normal. 

“Are you okay?” He looked at Loki worried. 

Loki went over to him as well. He called for the guards to get a stretcher and restraints for him.

"Is your serum for him ready yet?" Loki asked. 

Tony looked at Loki and nodded. 

“It’s not perfect yet; he’ll still have issues with the Hulk side. But it’s good enough for now.” Tony watched as Norman was restrained and checked by medics before he looked away and left the room. It was like watching his father die all over again. A sad, broken man too proud to let himself be happy in his last days. 

"Smart thinking on Loki's part." Fury said. "That should keep him under for a few hours but we still need what you have of the serum. Whatever can tide him over for the mean time." Fury told him.

“I can bring a batch in the morning, although I can’t promise anything yet.” Tony looked at Fury and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at Norman through the glass and his mind reeled, working on everything it could without his computers handy. 

“I’ll get what I can ready, make sure it’s safe for human testing.”

“Whatever you have is good enough Stark.”

Loki came up behind them. "You'll do things our way unless you want someone hurt or dead." Loki said. He knew how dangerous this could be. 

Fury looked at Loki, but he knew better than to argue. He’d seen what the god was capable of when angry; he wasn’t about to sentence himself. 

“I don’t want to rush you Stark, but we both know this isn’t for me.”

Tony looked at the director and nodded then ran his hand over his face. Looks like he had a lot of work to do. 

Loki started to walk ahead of them. "I'll put on the coffee then shall I?" Loki asked. 

Back at the tower, Nelim sat on the couch, watching Harry pace.

"What if he gets out?" He asked. "The first person he'll come looking for is me." 

“Do not worry yourself. I am here to protect you, as are the rest of your friends. We’ll keep you safe.” Nelim gripped Harry’s hand comfortingly. “I do not think he means you harm Harry; he is your father.” 

Tony looked at his husband and nodded before pulling out his phone. 

“JARVIS, I need you to hurry up with those tests.”

“I have results sir, but there is still no solution to the Hulk.”

“Keep working on that and run tests to see if it’s safe for human testing.”

“Sir, without an actual subject, I can only create hypothetical outcomes.”

“That’s good enough for now.”

"Thanks Nelim." He smiled at her finally sitting down.

"I shall ready them sir." Jarvis said. 

Loki watched Tony and Fury turned back to Loki.

"Will you be on call if we need you again?" He asked. 

"Yes."

Tony hung up then looked back at Loki. “I gotta go get those things. Are you staying here?” He looked at his husband, hoping he would say no. He didn’t want to have Loki alone at SHIELD again.

Nelim smiled back and nodded. 

"Of course I'm not staying here." He said. Loki walked up to Tony's side. "But am I coming back with you?" 

“Of course you are.” Tony smiled at Loki and gripped his husband’s hand. He headed out to the car with Loki and got in, sighing out slightly. “I don’t want Harry to go through this again.”

Loki sighed rubbing his back. "I know Anthony. But all you can do is try. If it doesn't work out at least he didn’t get attached or too involved." 

Tony nodded and started the car before heading home with his husband. 

“I guess we’ll know if my serum worked or not.” He sighed nervously. If this didn’t work, he was risking more than just Harry and Norman’s relationship. 

"Have faith in yourself Anthony." Loki said.

"Sir I've gotten the serum bottled and ready to go. I've also print out a list of the doses you will have to give depending on Norman's weight." Jarvis informed. 

“Thanks JARVIS.” Tony looked at Loki and smiled a bit. He just hoped this worked. 

They arrived back at the tower and Tony nearly sprinted into his lab. The serum sat neatly in a bottle with a few papers next to it. 

“All right. Any new symptoms I should know about?”

“As of yet only the upset stomach. That seems to be persistent.”

“A little puke never killed anyone.”

"Shall I keep up with the tests?” He asked. Loki waited for Tony down in the lobby since they were only going to leave back out it made no sense to go all the way up. 

“Yeah, I don’t want these tests stopped unless I come in here and stop em myself. If anything else shows up, tell me.”

“Of course sir.”

Tony grabbed what he needed and headed back out. He looked at Loki. “Ready to go back?” He smiled cheekily. 

"Yes Sir." Jarvis replied. Loki smiled at him and nodded.

"All set to go. Do you have everything?" Loki asked. 

“Yep. Paper, serum, some snacks. Harry and Nelim went out for lunch, so they should be fine for a while.” Tony sighed a bit and smiled at Loki. They went back to the car and returned to SHIELD. 

By the time they got there, Norman had been sedated again. He slept, although he twitched and mumbled under his breath. 

Loki watched from outside the cell waiting for Tony to get ready to go in. He wasn't about to let his husband face the man alone.

Tony got a fresh syringe and took the serum out of his pocket. 

“This’ll only hurt for a second. I promise.” He readied the syringe then swallowed when he noticed Norman was watching him. Judging by the look in his eyes though, the Goblin would be the one speaking.


	135. Chapter 135

“You’re pathetic. Do you think you can save him?”

“Yeah, I do. Or at least I can get rid of you.” He pushed the needle into Norman’s arm and waited for it to work. 

The man groaned and began to tense; there was a moment of rejection on the body’s part when the serum was injected. Norman groaned and strained then began laughing. 

“You think this is all just some wicked Goblin, some voice in the back of my mind, but we both know the truth!” Norman sneered at Tony. “This is the man I am, Stark! This is what you’re trying so hard to save for Harry!”

Tony stayed quiet and waited. It had to work. It had to. There was a moment of nothing but screams coming from Norman before the man went limp on the bed. He grumbled and looked around, clearly disoriented. 

“What-what just happened…?”

“Hopefully something good. How do you feel?”

Loki growled, moving a bit closer from the corner of the room, ready to silence him.

When the real Norman surfaced, he backed off.

"I feel like I got worked through a blender and I'm thirsty. Can I please have some water?" He asked.

Tony smiled a bit and got Norman a cup of crushed ice. He put a few in the man’s mouth, undoing his restraints.

“How’s your stomach? Are you in pain?”

Norman chuckled dryly and chewed on the ice in his mouth, groaning a bit. 

“Definitely not the best feeling, but I guess it’s not so bad. Whatever happened, it shut the Goblin up.”

Tony perked slightly. “Yeah?”

Loki stepped a bit closer in case the man decided to strike out. He smirked at the thought of conjuring one of his shadows to deal with him. Norman looked over and Loki and nodded.

“I take it he’s here in case I don’t behave?” Norman glanced at Tony and chewed on more ice. Tony glanced back at Loki then shrugged at Norman. 

“I thought you might miss him. I know you two just love being together.” He grinned smugly and Norman just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Still got that attitude.” The man’s smile faded and he leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. “Jesus Christ, what the hell did I do?”

“I gave you a serum. Seems like it’s working.”

"Well after the last time you tried to kill my husband, I thought it best to stick around." He said. 

Norman shivered at the cold look in his eyes. How could Tony love someone so heartless? To have children with him?

Tony chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. 

“Okay so, about that serum I gave you; it’s supposed to reverse the Goblin effect.”

Norman’s eyes widened slowly as he looked at Tony. Well, that certainly explained quite a bit. 

“I don’t even know what to say. How long will this work?”

“For now it looks like it’s permanent. The Hulk part I can’t get rid of; you’ll have to take that up with Bruce.” He smiled.

Loki looked back at him and sighed, keeping his mouth shut. Norman listened to what Tony was saying. 

"So you mean that the anger that sets me off is still there but I won’t turn into the goblin anymore?" he asked. 

Tony nodded. “We’re still working on that, but the one that really has more answers is Bruce. You weren’t exposed to radiation like he was, but I can’t figure out how to remove the Hulk bit. That’s going to take more time.”

Norman fell back against his pillows, exhausted but relieved. He ran a hand over his forehead then covered his mouth. Tony quickly grabbed the trash can and handed it to him. 

“Yeah, that’s permanent as far as I can tell.” 

“Lovely.”

Loki crunched up his nose. "It doesn't last long, does it?" He asked, before another wave hit.

Fury joined them. 

"So nice to have you back." He said.

Norman groaned a bit then looked at Fury and tensed. 

“Director.”

“The puking? I don’t know. The rats are still sick, so I don’t think it goes away.”

Tony's phone went off in his pocket. It was Jarvis calling him with results.

"Sir, the vomiting only lasts for an hour at best."

Fury looked back at Loki.

"I have nothing to do with this."

“Oh. Well I guess that good news. Thanks JARVIS. Keep me updated.” He hung up then smiled at Norman. “You should stop puking in an hour or so.”

“Thank God.” He threw up again in the trash can then groaned and reached for more ice cubes. 

“How’s Harry?”

“He’s doing fine. He’s been staying with me since-“

“Since I attacked you two?”

“Don’t do this to yourself. You weren’t in your right mind and he knows that.”

Norman frowned and looked away. 

Loki hummed as he watched him. 

"Once we see how the serum does for a few days, we'll consider putting you in a regular cell." Fury started. Norman looked over at him almost hopeful.

"If you do well there and the serum holds up, we'll give you a real room but it'll be a while before that happens." He said.

“It’s better than where I am right now.” Norman sighed a bit, rubbing his stomach. It was starting to settle at last. Tony smiled a bit at the man then gave him more ice water. 

“Can we get him some salty crackers?”

Fury frowned at Tony, but had them brought anyway. He didn’t mind getting Tony upset, but Loki was still there. 

Norman looked back at Tony. "How have you been? Aside from the attack? What about your boys?" He asked.

"They are none of your business." Loki snapped. Norman nodded.

"Sorry. What about Harry. Is he doing alright?" He asked looking at Tony.

Tony glanced back at Loki then pulled a smile for Norman. 

“He’s doing fine. I think he actually likes this; getting out I mean. He’s been cooped up at his place too long.”

Norman chuckled in his throat and shook his head. “He sounds like me already. You better knock that out of him.”

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, huh? Last thing we need is another grumpy old man running around this city.”

"I'm not a grumpy old man. But I do want my son back." He said. "I've been so bad to him. How will he ever forgive me?" Norman asked. 

Loki knew the same of what Tony did. That Harry didn’t want anything to do with his father.

Tony felt his smile falter a bit but he tried to remain positive, even though he knew the truth. 

“You never know. He’s a lot stronger than he looks. Maybe in time he’ll open up and come see you again.”

Norman smiled tiredly at Tony and nodded before downing some more ice water. 

“You two must be tired of coming here for my sake. Why don’t you go back home?”

“You really want to be alone with Fury?”

"Fury will only do what is needed if the Goblin makes a reappearance. Other than that he is to leave you alone. If he doesn't, I'll deal with it later." Loki said.

"He'll be fine." Fury replied. 

Tony looked at Fury then back at Norman. 

“Call me if he starts giving you trouble.” He smiled at the man and Normal chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Or if I give them more trouble.”

Tony laughed a bit and left with Loki, and his smile only grew once they left the room. He did it. He didn’t know how long it would last or what would happen now, but his serum had worked. He wanted to race back and tell Harry, though he knew it would be best to give it some time. 

Loki wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder pulling him in closer to kiss his temple. 

"You did it." He smiled. "I'm proud of you." 

Tony looked at his husband then suddenly pulled the god close and kissed him deeply. He smiled wide.

“I did it.” He kissed Loki again and took him out to the car. He was so pumped, he felt like he could do anything. 

Loki watched him for a few moments. Now that they had that problem solved, they could bring the children home. Loki missed their sons dearly and after their recent loss, he wanted to hold them again.

They arrived at the tower soon enough and Tony felt oddly tired. Probably the lack of proper sleep in the past few days. He stretched and took off his shoes then pulled Loki into their bedroom. 

“The boys start school in a few days. Ready to bring them home?”

"More than." He said. Loki stripped down until he was only in his underwear. "I want the boys home. I need them home." He replied curling up against Stark. 

Tony pulled off his clothes and held Loki close. 

“I know. Me too. I even miss Remus’s stinky diapers.” He chuckled a bit and stroked his husband’s cheek softly. 

"I sure he misses pulling your hair." Loki chuckled. He ran his fingers through it pushing it out of Tony's eyes.

He chuckled a bit, closing his eyes. “I’m sure he does.” Tony leaned into Loki’s hand and kissed the palm tenderly. His lips trailed up the god’s arm to his shoulder then slowly to his neck. 

Loki gave Tony the access he wanted. It had been little over a week since they had to give up the pregnancy. "Anthony." 

Tony stilled for a moment, his lips still against Loki’s neck. He felt unsure; was Loki okay with this so soon? He knew the god took it hard, and he would understand if he wanted to stop. But Tony just wanted to have Loki close, and he wanted to feel the cool skin against his own. He looked into Loki’s eyes, lying over the god. 

“Is this okay?”

"Kissing and light touches are but I'm not ready for sex again yet." He said. He hoped Tony would understand that he wasn't ready for it yet even if he did have control of when he wanted to get pregnant.

Tony just smiled and nodded, pressing his forehead against Loki’s. “Just as long as I get to hold you.” He kissed his husband softly, slipping his arms around Loki to hold him close. 

Loki nodded. "Wouldn’t have it any other way." He replied. 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki, holding the god against his chest. He lay curled up against the god, his arms around his waist. 4

Loki nuzzled him a bit and sighed. "I love you Anthony." He said. "Are you coming with me to collect the children?" 

“I love you too.” He ran his fingers up and down along Loki’s back lazily. “Yeah, I really want to hold them all again.”

Loki nodded and settled in again. "Good night." He said. 

They woke rather early the next morning to go pick up the boys. Well, early for Tony. He showered lazily and got dressed, but felt much more energized as they started getting ready to leave. 

“We’ll be back in no time. No crazy parties while I’m gone.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head, though he was looking forward to seeing the boys. Nelim was excited as well, needless to say. She’d been smiling all morning. 

Loki smiled at them as they left. He was getting his boys back. Loki was already on the roof, waiting for Tony to join him so they could go. 

Tony quickly joined Loki up on the roof and smiled at his husband, clearly happy. 

“Let’s go.” He held Loki’s hand and took a deep breath before they were sucked into the Bifrost. They were shot through and landed in Asgard in no time. It had been a while since Tony had been there, but clearly his anxiety of horses was still there. 

“Horse.”

The animal neighed and shook its head, although it seemed to do it for amusement.

Tony jumped back and gripped Loki’s arm. “I’m not scared of you!”

Loki chuckled. "This is the same horse you ride every time we are here." Loki smiled. He went over and produced an apple for the horse. "Behave for Anthony now." He told the creature. Loki pulled himself from Tony and went to his own.

Tony rode into the city with Loki, gripping the reigns for dear life. He couldn’t explain why he was so afraid; all he knew was that he didn’t trust horses. 

He was only too relieved when they arrived at the palace. He sighed and got off the horse before quickly scurrying away from it. 

Loki smiled at him as he helped Tony to his feet to enter the palace. A guard went ahead of them to announce their arrival. The boys jumped up and took off to greet them.

Tony smiled as the boys came running at them. Fenrir and Toki easily knocked Tony to the ground in a tackle-hug before moving onto Loki, though their treatment of him was much gentler. Tony groaned and got back to his feet.

“Happy to see you too.”

“Papa! Daddy!” Toki grinned widely; his hair had grown to his shoulders and was just as curly and messy as Tony’s. 

Remus was squealing and clapping his little hands as Frigga and Odin walked over. 

“Do you want to go to them?” The queen kissed Remus’s cheek and set him on the ground. The baby walked, although shakily, towards his fathers before stumbling after a few steps. 

Loki chuckled as he hugged them. He pushed Toki's hair out of his face. "You need a haircut." He said to him. "My boys." Loki smiled at them giving them a hug again. "Mother, Father." Loki nodded to them. He smiled as Remus tried to make his way over to them. He pulled the child into his arms. "My big boy." He said nuzzling the child. 

Remus smiled and hugged Loki, babbling and making noises. The baby then looked at Tony and stretched out his little arms. 

“Oh I missed you all so much.” Tony kissed each boy on the forehead, holding them all close. Frigga and Odin smiled as they watched. 

“They missed you both a great deal as well.”

“Aw, I like my hair long.” Toki pouted slightly. 

Frigga smiled at them. Looking back at her son she could see sadness in his eyes even as he smiled and beamed at his children. Remus nuzzled Tony and clapped his hands on his father's face before giving him a slobbery kiss. 

"Alright you can keep it long. But you all need trims." He chuckled. 

"Loki, come with me." Frigga said reaching for the man's hand. Loki followed after her. 

Tony watched Loki and Frigga leave then made a face when he felt the slobbery kiss. He looked at Remus and chuckled. 

“When did you get so slobbery?”

“He does that a lot! And he’s always biting stuff.” Fenrir pouted a bit and looked at Loki worried. Was something wrong? He didn’t seem like his old self. Tony chuckled and bounced Remus a bit then ruffled Fenrir’s hair. 

“He’s fine, trust me. A little sad, but he’ll be fine.”

"You should see what he did to his one toy." Fenrir chuckled.

"He had quite the bite." Odin sighed. "Much like Loki did at that age. Come we were just about to sit down to lunch." Odin told him. The boys nodded and started to head for the dining room.

"Now tell me what is wrong." Frigga said when they reached the gardens.

"You always know." He said.

"I'm your mother; it's my job to know. Now tell me."

"We lost the baby." He replied. 

Tony followed Odin and the boys into the hall where Thor and the warriors were already seated. Thor smiled at Tony and got up to greet. 

“Be gentle, I was already tackled by the boys.” He smiled playfully at Thor then took seat with Remus on his lap. 

“How have you and my brother been Anthony?”

“About as good as it’s going to get, all things considered. It’s been pretty stressful.”

“Ah, I can imagine.”

“You are lucky Loki has grown so much now.” Sif chuckled. “Otherwise you would be pegged for dealing not only with your troubles but also his tricks.”

“Aye, I remember that all too well.” Fandral shuddered a bit and shook his head. 

"We've all seen the error of our ways with him and deeply apologize for it. You were the one that helped get him past it all." Hogun replied.

"Oh Loki, I'm so sorry." She said hugging him. "There will be other chances." 

"I know Mother but it still hurts." 

Tony smiled a bit, proud of what he’d managed to accomplish with Loki. He handed Remus some fruit then served himself. 

“He actually isn’t that bad.” 

“Certainly!” Sif smiled and sipped her juice. “Your boys have been truly wonderful, all very well behaved.”

“Not to mention how much their fighting has improved. Our lady Frigga even sat with Fenrir to teach him magic.”

“That right?” 

"She was the one that taught Loki through the years. All of his early skills he learned from her." Sif replied. 

Loki stayed with his mother for a few more minutes before going with her to the dining hall for lunch. Odin smiled at them as they returned. 

Tony smiled when he saw his husband and he set Remus on the table as Loki sat with them. 

“Apparently the boys are almost as good as you are.”

“They are catching up to your skill very quickly Loki.” Hogan chuckled a bit. Thor nodded. 

“Aye, they rival your skill Brother.”

Loki chuckled. He smiled at Fenrir. Remus was still too young to learn how to control magic, so until he was at least five he would have to wear his necklace.

"I will be just as proud of them as I am of Hela." Loki smiled.

Fenrir and Toki both smiled wide and sat closer to their fathers. Tony smiled at the boys then took a spoon away from Remus. 

“No, we’re eating first. Then you can play as much as you want.”

The baby babbled loudly then grabbed a carrot suddenly. Tony shook his head and went back to his meal. 

Loki monitored Remus carefully as he ate. Usually his things were cut up much smaller. 

"Don’t worry Papa; Remus is really good at feeding himself now." Toki said. Remus decided it would be fun to throw a carrot at Toki as best he could.


	136. Chapter 136

Toki caught the carrot and smiled playfully at Remus. 

“Don’t throw your food Remus.”

“Aye, behave yourself little one. Or do you not remember the trouble you started not but a fortnight ago?” Sif looked at Remus then smiled. Remus had flicked some of his mashed potatoes at Fenrir, who then thought Toki had been the culprit. The boys then started a massive food fight, which didn’t end until Frigga eventually walked into the dining room and was splattered with food. 

Tony smiled at Remus and handed him something else. “Don’t play with your food.”

Remus babbled then reached out to grab at Tony’s hair. 

Loki plucked his hand. "No." He said sternly. “No more pulling. Mother, I hope you punished the boys accordingly." Loki said looking over to his mother. 

She nodded. "I doubt they'll forget it."

Remus pouted, looking too much like Tony but didn’t try anymore. 

Tony just chuckled and wiped some drool from his son’s chin. “Don’t pout.”

“He has picked up that habit. Although my lady Frigga made sure he no longer pulls hair.” Sif shook her head. She’d trusted that sweet face one too many times and learned the hard way that Remus considered her hair a toy. 

Thor laughed and patted Sif’s back. 

“Ah, but one cannot stay angry with Remus for long.”

“I have to agree with that.” Tony smiled and handed the baby an apple slice. Remus smiled and began biting on it. 

Loki smiled at his youngest son. "You're going to give us quite the run for our money when you are older." He smiled. He knew that for a fact because Remus was a combination of both him and Tony. With his magic and Tony's brain, the possibilities were endless for the trouble he would cause.

Remus smiled at Loki and giggled before chomping on his apple. 

Tony shook his head and went back to his breakfast. “He gets that from you.” 

Thor laughed at Tony’s words. 

“Certainly it is from both of you.”

"He will have better manners than you did Thor." Loki replied. 

Thor blushed a bit. 

"You can hardly talk Brother." 

"I'm sorry I can keep myself clean as an adult when eating my meals." Loki replied.

"As can I." The thunderer protested.

"Is that why you have sauce on your armor now?' Loki asked. 

Thor paused and looked at his armor then frowned and wiped the sauce off. 

“You were distracting me!”

Tony chuckled and took another bite of his scrambled eggs before reaching for some fruit. Remus watched his father then tried to reach for the same fruit. Tony pouted at the boy and quickly snatched it. 

“Oh no you don’t, this one’s mine.”

"Face it Thor, you've always been a messy eater." Hogun replied.

"That you have." Sif agreed.

"Oh Anthony you can share." He replied. Loki took the same fruit so he could share it with Remus.

Tony looked at his husband and took a deep bite of his fruit. 

“How come he doesn’t have to share with me?”

Remus babbled and smiled, clapping his hands. He reached for the fruit Loki gave him then chewed on it. 

Thor frowned at Hogun and his other friends. 

“You three hardly have room to say such!”

"You want food covered in infant spit?" Loki asked making a face. Loki knew better than to eat from his children under certain ages. Remus made a face at the sourness of the fruit and tried to hand it to Loki.

Tony hadn’t exactly thought about that part. He shrugged and finished his fruit then laughed at the look on Remus’s face. 

“Yeah, not so yummy now, huh?”

Remus whined and set the fruit down then proceeded to wipe his hands on Tony’s shirt. The inventor arched his back and quickly maneuvered away. 

“Agh! Remus Stark!”

The baby laughed and clapped his hands. 

"That’s what you get for making fun of him.” Loki chuckled. “You'll need a bath little one." Loki smiled. He himself finished eating already now he was waiting for Remus to finish.

Remus babbled and clapped his sticky hands then looked at Loki and smiled. He reached for the god, crawling over to him. Tony grumbled and shuddered as he felt the juice of the fruit seep through his shirt. 

“I love my kid. I love my kid.” Tony stood and headed back to the room to change his shirt. 

Toki laughed and finished his breakfast. 

“Time for a bath young man." Loki smiled, picking Remus up. He left the others and took Remus back to the bedroom and stripped him down to wrap him in a towel.

"You get your first bath in the pool today." He said. 

Remus clapped his hands and giggled happily. He loved being unclothed, it was so freeing. 

Tony pulled on a fresh shirt and went over to where Loki and Remus were. He smiled at the baby and shook his head. 

“You’re not cute and no one thinks you’re funny.”

Remus laughed and chewed on his fingers as he looked up at his fathers. 

Loki put on some pants suitable for swimming. "Are you going to join us Anthony?" Loki asked, picking up Remus. He stood bare chested and bare foot.

Tony thought about it for a moment then shrugged and stripped down. 

“Yeah, why not?” He jumped into the shallow pool and gasped; it was oddly warm. He looked at the water then at his husband. “It’s not freezing?”

"I know." Loki said. He unwrapped Remus and started to get in with him. Remus saw that it wasn’t like having a regular bath. He kicked his legs and arms. "Calm down little one."

Loki said. "I have you." 

Remus babbled and flailed still but slowly calmed down when he got used to the feel of the water. 

Tony chuckled and went over, pouring a little bit of water on Remus’s head. 

“There, see? Not so bad.” 

Remus squealed and thrashed his arms, sucking on his lower lip. 

Loki cradled the boy to his chest. "Shh, no need for a fuss." He said. Loki pulled Remus back finally and laid the boy on his back.

Remus babbled and splashed in the water with a big grin on his face. He kicked his feet and hummed. 

“Why do babies like water so much?” Tony watched Remus play in the water. 

"Maybe because of how long they spend in it before they're born." He said. "It gives them that sense of being back in the womb once more."

Tony hummed in response, surprised by this. He didn’t think babies could remember something like that. 

“I’ll trust you.”

Remus giggled and splashed more then looked up at his parents. 

Loki smiled. Loki cast a spell on Remus that would help him breath under water. Frigga did the same thing to Loki and Thor when they were small so they could learn to swim early on in life. He cast the same spell on Tony and himself before sinking under water and slowly bringing Remus with him. 

Tony was shocked at first. He didn’t really know what was happening so his first instinct was panic. When he realized he could breathe underwater though, he was more than relieved. He smiled at Loki and proceeded to try and talk, though only bubbles came out of his mouth. 

Remus freaked out at first but soon calmed down. Once he did, he looked around. The pool was more than it seemed. At night the plants in it glowed different shades of blue, pink and green.

Tony looked around awestruck. He needed something like this back home. He swam around a bit, smiling as he looked at Remus and Loki. The baby smiled and tried to catch the bubbles he made when he laughed. 

Loki called to Remus' attention and let him go but kept his hands close in case he needed to catch him. He smiled at Tony to come join them. 

Tony swam over towards his husband and son and joined them for a swim. Remus flailed his arms and legs around, but seemed to be rather good at swimming for a baby. 

Loki removed his hand completely and smiled and Remus managed to swim to him. Loki swam around him letting Remus get oriented with the new freedom.

Tony watched the two then swooped over under Remus and tickled the baby’s stomach. A mass of bubbles left Remus’s mouth as he laughed and he kicked his little legs. 

Loki pushed Tony playfully for that one. When Loki saw that his fingers were pruning, it was time to get out of the pool of water. He pulled Remus close to him. Hopefully, all the swimming will have tired him out.

Tony followed Loki up to the surface and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He chuckled at his husband and swam over to the edge of the pool. 

“Can we do that again sometime?”

Loki smiled and nodded. "Until Remus knows how to swim." he said. Remus was already trying to fall asleep against his father's chest.

Tony smiled and climbed out. He put a hand on his son’s head. 

“He’s really not bad at swimming.” 

Wrapping him in the towel, he started to head inside. "No he's not but he'll need practice." He said. The boys had all their things ready to go so they were packed and ready to head home.

Tony quickly got on some dry clothes and joined the boys in saying good bye to the rest of the family. Frigga gave them several gifts to take, including some new clothes and extra salves just in case. 

“Do come to see us again soon.” She smiled at Loki and gave him a hug before giving each boy a kiss. 

“Be strong boys. Never falter.” Thor smiled and hugged the boys. 

Tony chuckled a bit and got ready to go back through the portal with his family. 

Now with the boys getting ready to start school, Loki knew they would be going to bed soon and that Remus was going to need to go to bed as soon as they reached the pent house floor.

Nelim and Harry were still waiting for them. 

"What if something happened to them?" She asked Harry.

"Nelim calm down, they’re fine." He said. 

Nelim nibbled on her lower lip and sighed worried. She knew she really had no reason to worry, but she still was. 

Tony shook his head a bit as they landed on the roof of Stark tower and headed inside. He bounced Remus lightly then smiled when he saw Harry and Nelim. 

“Hey guys, we’re back!”

Nelim smiled wide when she saw Toki again. She knelt down so she was at eye level with him and felt her eyes water. 

“Toki, do you remember me?”

The boy stayed near his parents for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. He stepped forward then walked closer to Nelim. 

“Yeah, I remember you.”

Fenrir growled at her until he saw Toki go over to her.

"Shh, she is a friend Fenrir." Loki explained. 

Toki leaned into Nelim hugging her. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her.

Harry smiled at the other two children. Fenrir was almost the spitting image of Loki and Remus was just as the pictures had shown; a combination of his parents.

Tony smiled as he watched Nelim and Toki. The Skrull hugged the boy tight, tears on her cheeks. 

“I am so happy to see you again!”

Toki smiled and pulled back a bit. 

“How did you find me?”

“I helped your daddies catch the rest of the Hydra sect. They won’t experiment on children anymore.” Nelim smiled at Toki then looked at Fenrir and Remus. “And these must be your brothers.”

“Watch out for Remus; he’s a flirt.” Tony chuckled as he spoke. 

Harry stepped closer to better see the boys and greet them more personally. 

Fenrir growled at Harry next. 

"You'll have to forgive him, he's not good with new people." Loki explained. 

Harry backed off a bit. “Sorry. I'm a friend of Tony's." He said to Fenrir. The boy still tried to keep himself out of sight behind his father. Remus on the other hand watched Harry with big red eyes. 

"Wow those things are big." Harry commented. 

“He gets em from me.” Tony grinned playfully. “Oh, don’t let him too close to your hair. He’s still in his pulling stage.” 

Remus giggled and clapped his hands, reaching out to the strangers to be held. Harry smiled a bit and took the boy in his arms, surprised by how spry he was. 

“Geez, he’s energetic!”

Nelim laughed as she watched. “He is certainly charming!”

Loki rolled his eyes. Harry smiled as he held Remus. Remus stopped moving for a moment, his head cocked to one side as he studied him. Fenrir came out from behind Loki but stayed close and watched. Remus opened his mouth and started to babble happily.

“He’s pretty talkative for a baby.”

“Yeah, he got that from Loki.” Tony laughed when the god nudged him in the side. “And partially from me.”

“May I hold him?” Nelim stepped forward, smiling at the baby. Harry handed Remus off to her and she bounced him lightly. 

“Hello, Little One.” 

Remus looked at her for a moment then touched Nelim’s face. 

Remus turned blue on his own, showing Nelim that he was different in his own way.

Harry watched in complete amazement at this.

"That's amazing." 

"Now that he gets from me." Loki said looking at him. 

Nelim’s eyes widened and she shuddered a bit from the cold that emanated from Remus. 

“This must be his Jotun form then?” She handed the baby back to Loki as the cold began to burn her skin. Remus giggled and clapped his hands.

“Yeah, though he doesn’t get nearly as cold as Loki does.”

“That’s incredible.” Harry commented. 

Loki looked at Remus. It didn't faze him in the least.

"Turn back right now young man." Loki ordered. "I'll return when he is not in this state." Loki said. He left them so he could turn as well. knowing how to shock Remus out of it.

Remus was laughing and clapping as he was taken with Loki into another room. 

Tony shook his head then looked back at Harry and Nelim. 

“He does that sometimes.” 

“He is quite clever, is he not?” Nelim chuckled a bit, her arms now recovered from the burn. Toki stayed close to the Skrull then looked up at her. 

“Where were you all this time?”

Nelim looked at Toki and smiled. 

“I had to return with my kind for a while. And when I came to look for you, your mother had gone.” 

"How does Loki fix it?" Harry asked.

"Remus isn't broken. There is nothing to fix." Fenrir frowned. 

Harry stepped back when the boy said something. 

Toki hugged her again. "I'm glad you came back." He said. "I'm happy you're alright."

“Harry doesn’t mean it that way Fen.” Tony patted the boy’s shoulder then looked at Harry. “Normally Remus gets like that when he’s upset or overheated. But when he controls it himself, Loki usually has to coax him out of it.” Tony shrugged. 

Harry smiled a bit and nodded. “Sounds like he’s got his hands full.”

Nelim smiled at Toki and ruffled his hair. 

“I am glad you are all right also. I was worried I would never see you again.”

Fenrir snorted and left for his room. "He's not always like that. But he doesn't like it when people think Papa and Remus are strange of freaks." Toki told Harry.

"But I don't think he's a freak. Nor do I think Remus is a freak."

Tony shook his head. “He’s really protective, but I get it. He doesn’t talk much, but Loki told me Fenrir was taken from him at a young age.”

“That’s terrible. Why?”

Tony shrugged. He didn’t really feel the need to explain the rest; that was Loki’s story to tell. 

“Gods are weird, enough said.” 

Nelim chuckled a bit. 

When Remus was back to normal, Loki took him back to the front room. "There we go." He smiled. "Now time for dinner and everyone is getting a bath and heading to bed." He said. 

"Awe but why?" Toki asked with a pout.

"Because you start school in a few days." Loki reminded him.

Fenrir and Toki smiled wide and jumped up and down with joy. They raced to their bedrooms to get their pajamas on and Tony shook his head. 

“They’ll learn to hate it soon enough.” The inventor shrugged. The only exciting day of school was the first. After that, you couldn’t pay someone enough to go willingly. 

Nelim laughed and shook her head. 

“They are quite eager! I’m sure they will do well.”

“Well, being the kids of a genius and a god has to help.” Harry chuckled a bit. 

Loki shrugged. "Jarvis please call the boys back to the living room. I said they would eat have baths and then bed." Loki smiled.

"Not to mention they still have their family to learn from." Nelim said.

"Quite right." Loki smiled. All of their children would have a well-rounded if not strange skill level.

“Of course sir.” The AI called the boys, both of whom ran back into the living room squealing happily. They hugged their father then darted over to the table and waited for dinner. 

Tony gave a small smile; he certainly had strange kids. 

“Well, at least you can tell they’re ours.” 

Harry laughed and was about to sit when he got a call. “Excuse me.” He stepped into the hall. “Hello, this is Harry Osborn speaking.”

“Hello son.” A teary eyed Norman spoke from the other line. Harry’s smile left his lips as he stood there. 

“What do you want Dad?”

“I want to apologize. I know it means nothing now, and I don’t expect anything to change but…but I am sorry.”

Loki and Nelim both winced at the tone Harry used with his father. 

"You had no right to call me." Harry frowned. "I gave you more than enough chances and you've thrown them in my face every single time. Sorry doesn't cut it anymore and I'm done." Harry replied. "Jarvis cut the connection." Harry ordered.


	137. Chapter 137

“Very well sir.” JARVIS did as he was told and a tense silence fell over everyone. 

Tony looked over, feeling his heart sink. He knew Harry wouldn’t forgive his father, and he wasn’t expecting it. But he hoped things would get even the tiniest bit better. He sighed and looked at Harry. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, fine.” Harry was tight lipped as he sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"There's a room three floors up and a box of dishes. Have at it." Loki said. Harry looked over and Loki in disbelief. Loki just nodded. Harry took the opportunity given to him. 

“Are you sure?”

“I wish things were different, but nobody’s going to force you.” Tony looked at Harry. “Besides, I’m a billionaire married to a god; I think we can give up a few dishes.”

Harry chuckled at Tony’s words and shook his head. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything to drink, would you?”

Tony glanced at Loki then nodded at Harry. “Don’t tell my husband.” He spoke loudly and playfully so Loki could hear before pulling out the bottle of Scotch. It was a gift from Pepper some years back, used only for special occasions. 

"Thanks Tony." He said. 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

Nelim had come around to help him in the kitchen and Remus had found a thread on Tony's shirt to pick and play with.

"Papa, will we make friends at our school?" 

“You two will make lots of friends!” Tony smiled at his boys. He could only hope they would. He knew for a fact that he didn’t have very many friends while in school. He wandered over to the table to sit with the boys. Remus sat on the table, sucking on his fingers and flailing his arms around. 

"Fenrir, go into Remus' room and get the colorful ball that Doctor Banner made for him. Give him something to play with." Loki said. Fenrir did as he was told and returned with the gift. The ever changing colors caught the young infant's attention. Harry sat in a corner at first just drinking from the bottle until he was finally angry enough to throw the dishes against the wall.

Tony just watched as Harry threw dish after dish in the room upstairs. He sipped his drink calmly and let Harry get everything off his chest.

“I hate you, you fucking bastard!” Harry shouted at no one, his voice hoarse and his throat scratchy. 

As the last dish crumbled to the floor Harry did too, letting the tears roll down his face.

Loki watched the boys play with their brother while he and Nelim got dinner going.

Tony watched Harry for a moment then went over and patted his back kindly. 

“Want another drink?”

The man wiped a tear off his cheek and nodded, his breathing shaky. He downed his drink and served himself more. 

“You know I actually believed him every time he said he was going to change. Every single fucking time. I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot; you just believed in something you knew wouldn’t happen.” Tony sat next to Harry and rubbed his back. 

Loki made chicken Alfredo with broccoli and shrimp added to it. When dinner was ready, he got the boys to the table and settled.

"Sir, dinner is ready." Jarvis told them.

“We’ll be down in a sec.”

“No, no, I don’t want them to see me like this.” Harry frowned a bit and held his head.

Tony rubbed the man’s back then stood. “Alright, then I’ll bring it up here for you. Be right back.” He went downstairs to get a plate for Harry and pecked Loki on the cheek. 

“Harry’s going to eat upstairs, okay?”

"Very well. But don’t let him break that one." Loki said. Loki fed both himself and Remus with ease. 

"You truly are a gifted parent." Nelim commented.

"Thank you." 

“I’ll try not to.” He grinned then went back upstairs to give Harry his dinner. Tony sat next to the man and sighed bit.

“Loki said not to break this one.”

Harry chuckled and shook his head then started eating slowly. “This is really good.”

“He’s a great cook. I don’t know how I’d survive without him anymore.”

"You wouldn't." Harry said.

"You aren't going to eat?" Harry asked. "You should have gotten a plate for yourself. I mean this is really good." Harry was starting to feel better. 

Tony smiled and shrugged. “I’ll get my food in a minute. Just wanted to make sure you got yours first.” Tony stood to get his own plate. 

Toki licked his lips as he enjoyed the Alfredo. It was so creamy and the way Loki made it was delicious. 

After everyone was fed, Loki left Remus with Nelim so he could bathe his older children.

Loki knew how much Tony liked to be around when Remus had his bath.

"Sir Loki is getting ready for Remus' bath."

Tony looked up and smiled a bit then stood. He paused though and looked at Harry. 

“You don’t mind, do you?”

“Nah, you go ahead. Go with your kid.” Harry smiled tiredly then looked back at his drink. 

Tony nodded then headed over to where Loki and Remus were. He smiled at the baby boy. 

“Yeah, you’re ready for this huh?”

"He certainly made a mess for it." Loki had the water all ready for him. He nuzzled the baby before undressing him. Loki set him in the bath and smiled, stepping out of the way so Tony could see him better.

Tony smiled at his son and poured a bit of water over Remus’s head. The baby reacted as usual; shocked by the sudden sensation but then joy at being in a bath. He giggled and splashed about, trying his best to soak his parents. 

Loki couldn't help but laugh. "You are the one meant to be having a bath, not us." Loki laughed. Loki decided to splash his husband just because he could.

Remus just grinned wide and reached up for his parents, babbling. Tony sprinkled some water in Remus’s face, causing the baby to wail loudly and splash his father back. He laughed, clearly amused as Tony sputtered. 

“That’s not funny!”

Remus squealed and laughed, throwing his arms around. 

"Neither was throwing the water in his face like that." Loki chuckled. He was glad he was out of this little splash war between his husband and son.

Tony frowned childishly and took off the wet shirt. He tossed the shirt to the side and went back over. 

“That’s really not cute by the way.”

Remus smiled.

"He's certainly your child." Loki said. He sat back out of the way so Remus and Tony could have their war. "You have twenty minutes to finish this up." He said to them.

Tony smiled as he splashed his son playfully and Remus splashed back, giggling and babbling. They eventually stopped, leaving a large mess of water everywhere. Tony smiled innocently at his husband. 

“He started it.”

Loki picked up Remus, wrapping the now sleepy infant in a towel.

"You can clean up the mess you two made." He smiled. Loki carried Remus into his nursery to get him ready for bed. 

Tony scoffed and threw up his arms. He sighed heavily but got to mopping up the mess. He groaned when he finally finished and went back over to the room. 

“You know, I think I’m going to ask somebody to teach me cleaning magic.”

Loki smiled as he laid Remus into his crib. 

"Good night my little one." He said softly, stroking the child's cheek. Remus was getting so big. Toki and Fenrir were growing like weeds.

Tony went over and touched Remus’s forehead softly. The infant yawned and quickly dozed off in his crib. 

“At least now he sleeps through the whole night.” Tony chuckled a bit then smiled at Loki. “Have I told you today that you’re amazing?”

Loki smiled. "You have but I love hearing it." He took Tony's hand leading him off to bed. All their children were in bed and it was best to get sleep while they could. 

Tony kissed Loki softly as he joined him in the bed. He sighed relaxed and let his eyes close. 

Loki got into bed properly. He wrapped an arm around Tony's waist as he laid he head on the man's chest. "Jarvis turn up the heat a bit please." He said, feeling entirely too cold.

“Of course sir.” The AI adjusted the heat accordingly. 

Tony nuzzled close to Loki and sighed content.

Loki kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you Anthony." He said. "Good night." 

Tony smiled. “I love you too.” He pressed his forehead to Loki’s and fell asleep. 

JARVIS woke the sleeping parents at around six thirty so they could get the boys ready. Toki and Fenrir were, though still a bit tired, pumped and ready. They brushed their hair and attempted to dress themselves.

“Oh, you two are a couple of lady killers.” Tony yawned and smiled at his sons. “But how about we try matching a little, huh?”

Nelim smiled as she walked over. Since she was charged with watching the boys on Mondays, she was already disguised and ready. 

Loki made breakfast for everyone that morning and smiled at them. Remus was still sleeping and Jarvis was keeping an eye on him.

"Now that's a bit better." Loki smiled. He had the boys’ back packs on their chairs filled with all their school supplies.

Toki and Fenrir were too excited for their first day. They scarfed down their breakfast in almost two bites and quickly picked up their plates. They darted past their parents and went quickly to brush their teeth. 

“They’ll only enjoy the first day. After this, we’ll have to fight them to keep going.” Tony chuckled a bit. 

Harry ventured out of his room with his head in his hands. 

“He's alive." Loki joked. He enjoyed making fun at those who drank too much. That and he always found Midgardian alcohol weak.

Harry looked over at Loki and smiled tiredly before sitting at the island. 

“I haven’t had a drink in a long time. Last night I think I overdid it.”

“I told you to slow down.” Tony chuckled. “I have stuff in that cabinet for you.” He grabbed his car keys and the boys got their shoes on. Nelim followed Tony.

“Remember to stay within good distance. They don’t have to see you, but you should always be able to see them.”

Nelim nodded. 

"Bye boys." Loki said handing them their lunches. Loki smiled as he hugged them both. He handed Nelim a lunch as well. 

"Everyone have a good day. Behave and no magic." 

"But that takes all the fun out of everything." Fenrir pouted.

"You heard what I said."

The boys huffed then hugged Loki before heading out with Tony and Nelim. Harry waved them off then stood to fix his hang-over remedy. 

“They grow up fast, huh?” Harry looked at Loki. 

Tony got the boys buckled in then got into the driver’s seat. 

“Nelim, are you coming to school with us?”

The Skrull chuckled and shook her head. 

“No, I am only going for your protection.”

Loki was about to answer that but Remus started fussing, signaling that he was awake. Heading off the god went to get his youngest son from bed.

"Good morning to you too." Loki chuckled as he changed the boy.

Remus whined then smiled wide when he saw his father. He bounced in his crib, reaching up for Loki. 

“Ah, ah! Ba!” Remus squealed excitedly. 

Toki and Fenrir became a bit more nervous when they actually arrived at the school. It wasn’t too big, but it was very nice from what Loki had told Tony. He walked the boys up to the school then knelt down and hugged them both. 

“Be good, all right? Don’t do anything I would do.” He grinned and the boys laughed. “Nelim will be close by if you guys need help, okay?”

"Hello my little one." Loki smiled at Remus. He nuzzled the infant as he picked him up. Loki got Remus changed and dressed again for the day.

"We will. We’ll see you later." Fenrir said.

"Bye Dad.” Toki waved.

“Bye boys.” He smiled at the boys then went back to the car and began driving back towards the tower. 

Remus clapped his hands, babbling more. He sucked on his lower lip, getting his chin covered in slobber. 

Harry walked back over, looking ever so slightly better than he was before. It was clear he was still tired, but at least now he didn’t seem to be in pain. 

"I'm going to wait until Tony gets back and then I'm going to head back to my own place. Now that my old man is fixed, I don't have to hang around and be under foot." Harry said.

"You were never under foot. But you are always welcome." Loki said. "Now sit down and have breakfast."

Harry nodded and sat to eat. He mostly just nibbled at his food-he wasn’t a big fan of breakfast. 

Tony arrived soon enough and greeted his husband with a kiss. 

“Well everything seems to be doing well so far. The boys were excited.”

Loki smiled at him. "Good." Having already feed the baby, he could now feed himself. "Come on, I have breakfast ready for you."

Tony smiled and nodded then served himself. He sat with his husband and Harry at the table. 

“Feeling better this morning?”

“Mentally yes. Physically not so much.” Harry chuckled and rubbed his temples. 

"Hey Tony I'm going to pack up after breakfast and move back to my place." He said. "Thank you for helping me." Harry smiled. Loki looked over to Tony to see what he was going to say. 

Tony looked at Harry, slightly surprised by his decision. But he shrugged and smiled back. “Anytime. You helped me more than once.” 

Harry chuckled and nodded then picked up his plate. “I’ll be packing if anyone needs me.” 

“The door’s always open for you.”

"Noted." Harry called. Loki smiled at Remus before turning to Tony.

"So what should we do with this little one for the day?" 

Tony looked at Remus and thought for a moment. What should they do? He supposed they’d have to take Remus anywhere they went that day. 

“Well, we don’t really have anywhere to be. Unless Fury decides that right now would be the perfect time to call.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"How about we go to the zoo today?" Loki replied. "Remus has never been and we have yet to take him. It could be a nice day trip."

Tony nodded. “Why not? I haven’t been to the zoo in a while myself.” He smiled then finished his breakfast. Though Remus didn’t know what his parents were talking about, he was excited anyway. He giggled and clapped his hands. 

Loki smiled at Remus and caught his hands. "We're going to the zoo." Loki told him. "You like that idea?" Loki smiled. Remus clapped and giggled in his seat.

Tony smiled at the baby. “Well, looks like that’s settled.” He smiled at Loki and kissed the god’s cheek. A little field trip would be nice. They hadn’t done anything all summer other than fight things and deal with other problems. A break was much appreciated.

"We'll go get dressed." Loki smiled. He picked up Remus and carried him off to the bedroom to get dressed. He played with Remus as he got him ready to go and then himself. 

"Ready for an adventure?" 

Tony dressed causal-a T-shirt and jeans-for the trip. He wasn’t really one for going out for things like this. It had certainly been a while since he’d gone to the zoo. Although there was the one time he went there drunk, but that didn’t count. He smiled at Loki and Remus. 

“Ready?”

Remus bounced and wiggled in Loki's arms.

"Alright, alright." Loki laughed. The pram was already in the car they were taking and Remus had a car seat as well. Now they simply needed to go.

Tony got into the driver’s seat and started the car. 

“JARVIS, traffic.”

“Everything should be clear sir.”

Tony nodded and started the car up before driving off with his son and husband.

Loki kept turning in his seat to get a good look at Remus. He smiled at the infant, who seemed to be enjoying the toy he had with him. 

Tony glanced at Remus through the rear view mirror and smiled. They arrived at the zoo quickly enough and got the stroller out of the back of the car.

“If my dad could see this.” Tony chuckled to himself and unfolded the stroller. 

Loki got Remus settled in the stroller with a smile. 

"What do you think he would say?" Loki asked nuzzling Remus a bit. Remus started clapping as he looked around. 

“Wow Daddy, thanks for bringing me here.” Tony grinned then walked alongside Loki as they went in. Tony flashed a pass at the gate as they strolled through to see the animals.

“Where to first?”

"Why not simply wander around and look? We can break for lunch half way through." Loki smiled. Remus started reaching in one direction. "Sounds like an idea to me Rem." Loki said.

Tony nodded. 

“Sounds like a plan.” He chuckled at his son and they walked around, though Tony had forgotten that not everybody liked Loki. There were still the few people that harbored resentment towards the god, even after he’d helped rebuild and protect the city. Tony caught a few people frowning as they passed and he just glared back. 

"Anthony, ignore them." Loki said. "Pay them no mind. One day they will see the good we do. But until then." He smiled. "Come take a picture with your son." He smiled. He took Remus out of his pram and handed him to Tony. Remus went right for Tony's hair. 

Tony backed his head away, chuckling at his son. 

“Smile at the camera at least!”


	138. Chapter 138

Remus squealed loudly, reaching for his father’s hair before looking at Loki and smiling wide. He certainly loved having his picture taken. The baby pretended to be bashful and hid his face in his hands. Tony just smiled and laughed. 

“You are not camera shy. Not if you’re my kid.”

"Certainly not if you're a Stark." Loki chuckled. Remus peaked behind his hands at them before squealing as Loki tickled him. Loki put the camera away and chuckled. 

Remus smiled, clapping his little hands before squirming to be set down. He’d been standing on his own, and even trying to take a few steps over the past days. Tony smiled at the boy and set him on his feet, holding his hands still. 

“Don’t get too excited, okay? Just walk.”

Remus squealed and tried to take off, stumbling over his own feet and almost tripping several times.

Loki kneeled down to take a picture of Remus. 

"Soon enough you'll be running." Loki smiled at him. Remus really wanted to get along on his own. 

Tony had to bend over a bit to help Remus stay steady on his feet, so needless to say, this little walk was taking a toll on his back. And when Remus started trying to run, it only made things worse. 

“All right, no more walking. Daddy’s back hurts.” Tony stood, groaning as he straightened out his back and handed Remus to Loki. The baby huffed and babbled at Loki, squirming in his father’s arms to be put down again. 

"You haven't been eating any apples lately." Loki replied. "We'll have to get you some more." He smiled as he put Remus back in his pram so they could continue on with their walk.

When they came to the tigers, Remus point excitedly. 

"Ta, ta!"

Tony nodded at his husband then smiled when he saw how excited Remus was. 

“He really likes tigers, huh?” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair and watched the tigers. They were pretty lazy-like any other cat he supposed-just lying there watching people. He was honestly expecting something more exciting, but this was good too. 

Remus clapped. He smiled as he watched one of them get up and start to climb into a tree for a better nap. Loki chuckled.

"Wonder what the boys would do if they saw me sitting in the living room in fur tiger mode." Loki commented.

Tony chuckled at that thought and shrugged.

“Probably wonder what the hell you’re doing.” Tony smiled at his husband and held his hand gently. Remus giggled as he watched the tigers, reaching his small hands out to the large cats behind the glass.

"Moving along." Loki chuckled as they headed to the lion's den, where they were a bit more active as the younger ones seemed more interested in a game of tag.

Remus’s eyes widened and he babbled loudly as he watched the lions play. The older cats lay about, not interested in the games while the cubs ran about. They fought each other and pounced around, catching everyone’s attention. 

“If they weren’t so dangerous they’d actually make pretty good pets.”

"You? Pets? Do my ears deceive me?" Loki asked. "I thought you had a strong stand against pets." He said.

Tony looked at his husband and chuckled a bit. “Oh, I do. I don’t know why anyone would want to have some random animal shitting in their house. I’m just saying that it’s an interesting thought that all our cute kitties came from those things.” He pointed to the lions. 

Remus giggled and clapped his hands, reaching towards the glass. 

"Don’t tell my mother that. She loves cats." He said. Loki moved them along to the next enclosure where they had a few panthers living. Remus bounced in his seat, clapping his hands as they watched.

Tony chuckled as he walked behind Loki to the next area. The panthers were being a bit more active, though again, the older ones were just lazing about. Tony picked Remus up out of the stroller so he could get a closer look at the panthers. The baby squealed happily and touched the glass, babbling. 

"One day it would be nice to actually understand what you say." Loki chuckled. After a few more minutes, they started to move on down the way. They saw zebras, peacocks, tropical birds, monkeys, apes, and reptiles.

Tony smiled as they eventually stopped at the small restaurant there at the zoo. He took a bite of his corn dog and smiled as Remus chewed on some apple sticks. 

“They’re good huh?”

The baby babbled, making a low growling noise before giggling.

Loki chuckled. "Don’t growl at us young man." Loki said with a smile. Remus tried to look innocent as he continued to eat his apples.

Tony smiled at his son, not really thinking much when some random people took a couple pictures of them. Paparazzi and other news affiliates had been running behind Tony and Loki since they first began dating. Of course, Tony tried to keep it a secret at first at Loki’s request, but that didn’t exactly pan out. He looked at the people and flashed a smug grin before finishing his corn dog. 

“Mmh, that was good.”

Loki smiled as nodded. "It was." He grinned. Remus babbled in agreement, not wanting to be left out. Loki chuckled as he leaned in to nuzzle him. When Remus finished, Loki picked him up to clean him off.

Tony cleaned off their table and repacked their things before heading out with his husband and son. They stopped by the gift shop and bought a giant stuffed snake for Remus.

The baby hugged it lovingly, and refused to let it go.

Loki smiled at this and in one of his moments, decided to get a stuffed bear for himself. 

"I'm having one of my moments." He replied.

Tony looked at Loki both intrigued and puzzled, but didn’t question it. He smiled at the god and nodded before they purchased the odd gifts and headed off. 

By the end of the hour, Remus was asleep. The exhausted baby had more than enough fun for the day and was ready to be put down for a nap. 

“Oh my God, finally.” Tony patted the boy’s back as he carried him into his room and set him in his crib.

Loki chuckled as Tony went to put Remus to sleep. Their son had a good day and he still clung to his stuffed snake. 

"Sir I would like to inform you that you'll both be making headlines tomorrow morning." Jarvis said as Tony returned to the living room.

“Yeah, I figured something like that would happen. Mostly good or bad?”

“It seems to be on neutral ground, though there are a few positive articles being pre-written.”

Tony shrugged; mostly positive was good, right? He looked at Loki and smiled. 

“Sorry about that.”

"They were bound to find out sooner or later." Loki replied. "It was only a matter of time." 

"Very true." Jarvis added.

"As long as they don’t get outrageous and hurt the children or harass them I'm perfectly fine." 

“I guess it’s a good thing we have Nelim watching them today.” Tony didn’t like the idea of people going after their children, but he knew it was bound to happen. Though he was less worried about their enemies getting them and more their lunatic fans. 

“Sir, it is almost time to pick up the children.”

“Already?”

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

"We'll be here when you get back." Loki smiled. 

The boys wanted to get home quickly. They wanted to tell their parents about their day at school. 

Tony kissed Loki softly before grabbing the car keys and heading back out to the car. The drive was short enough until he got to the school and was stuck in the swarm of other parents there. He growled upset but smiled when the boys went over to the car.

“Hey you two, how was-“ He didn’t even finish getting the words out of his mouth when both Fenrir and Toki began telling about everything they did that day. 

Loki watched Remus sleep for a bit before going back to the kitchen to fix the boys a snack to hold them over until dinner.

"Jarvis, can I have a recipe for pecan pie?" He asked. 

"Of course sir." Jarvis gave him the recipe.

Tony was losing his mind when they arrived back at the tower. Fenrir and Toki hadn’t stopped chatting for one second about their day, but they were both speaking so quickly that the inventor couldn’t keep up. He just nodded and smiled and as soon as the boys got inside, they ran to Loki and began giving him the same treatment.

“Daddy! Daddy!”

“We learned about Midgardian math!”

“And history! And I know how to spell more stuff!”

“And the teacher is very nice!”

“And there are so many kids!”

Loki heard enough snippets from the boys to be able to put it all together. Toki and Fenrir finally sat down for their snack. Loki was already getting lunch ready for the following day. He suddenly realized someone was missing.

"Where's Nelim?"

Tony blinked then looked around. He knew he was forgetting something. 

“Damn, I must have left her at the school. I didn’t see her anywhere.”

“I am here.” The Skrull stepped out of the elevator, in her natural form now, and smiled apologetically. “I did not think it would be wise to show myself, even after the school day had finished. I remained hidden and followed on foot.”

“Wait, you ran all the way back here?” Tony looked at her flabbergasted, but Nelim just nodded and smiled. 

“I have run further distances Tony.”

Loki smiled at her. "Thank you Nelim." Loki smiled at her. "Would you like a snack as well?" He asked.

"Yes please." She answered. Loki gave her a small plate with a few bits of fruit on it to hopefully hold her over for a while as well.

Nelim took it and smiled thankfully at Loki for sitting to enjoy the fruit. Tony watched the three of them at the table then went over to Loki and kissed his cheek. 

“One school day done.” He smiled then sighed a bit. “We’re going to have get more security though; everyone’s going to want pictures of the boys.”

"They know of Remus but they do not know of Fenrir and Toki." Loki said. "From now on, I will simply have to use my magic and disguises you when you leave to go pick them up. Which you'll need a regular car." 

Tony looked at Loki and rolled his eyes a bit. He didn’t want to drive around in a regular, boring car. That was the whole point of the cars he owned now. But it would only be when he went for his sons, so he supposed he’d have to put up with it. 

“I’ll buy one later today then.”

Toki and Fenrir looked at their fathers, having overheard the conversation. 

“What do you mean people don’t know about us?” Toki looked at his parents curiously. He thought everyone knew that he and Fenrir were Loki and Tony’s sons? The inventor huffed a bit.

"Well people know that Tony and I are together but they don’t know that we have you kids. And if they did it could mean problems." Loki tried to explain. "We didn’t want people to know about you like they do about us because they would never leave you alone." 

Toki blinked a bit curiously but nodded slowly. 

“Why won’t they leave us alone?”

“Because your daddies are famous and people like to know everything that famous people do.” Tony shrugged. “But don’t worry. I’ll just have to talk to some people so they’ll leave you two alone at school.”

Fenrir growled a bit upon hearing this. He didn’t like the idea of him and Toki being followed around at school. What did people want? Would they do anything to hurt him or his brother?

Loki went over to Fenrir and whispered in Norse to him. The boy soon calmed down. 

"I think once I get through to them things will go very well. No one dares cross me because they know what I can do." 

Toki grinned proudly at his father. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as well. 

“Just don’t kill anybody and we’ll be good.”

“Do not worry; none of us will let anyone hurt the boys.” Nelim smiled at Loki and Tony. She and the other Avengers had made a promise after all. 

"I'll finish dinner and then I'll handle it." Loki smiled.

"Papa's gonna do something scary." Toki chuckled. Fenrir just smiled, knowing full well what powers Loki had to use.

Nelim glanced at the boys then at Loki. She wasn’t about to question what he had in mind; she’s already seen firsthand the extent the god would go to in order to protect his family. She finished her snack and wiped her lips. 

“That was quite good. Thank you Loki.”

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Director Fury.”

Tony groaned but picked up his phone. 

“Hi Honey.”

“Cute pictures of your kids in the news this evening. Are you aware of this?”

“Yes, and Loki and I are handling it accordingly.”

“Uhu. And by handling, I assume you mean he’s doing all the hard work?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Director, you know very well that I will handle this in my own way. I shall promise no harm will come to them.” Loki smiled. Loki was suddenly dressed in his armor dressed very accordingly and looking every bit as regal as he normally did. "Turn on the news." Loki smiled before disappearing.

In the news room, everyone was talking about Stark, Loki and their children.

"They are beautiful boys don’t you think?" Loki said. Everyone jumped six feet to the left. "Keep the camera on me." He ordered. "Now listen very well. Stay away from our children. I do not want to see anymore pictures of them and if I do, I'll deal with the one who took them accordingly. Remember who I am and that you can’t hide." 

Everyone in the room with Loki was pale as a sheet and didn’t dare say a word. The female anchor at the desk swallowed and licked her lips before gathering enough courage to speak.

“You and Tony Stark are the biggest story in New York. An Avenger married to a former villain; you can’t keep something like that a secret.” Her voice shook as she spoke, and it was mostly with fear that the words left her lips. 

Tony shook his head as he watched the news, not really listening to anything Fury said on the phone. 

“Stark! Call your husband off!”

“Umm, I’m at the tower, Precious. I can’t call him to do anything, he doesn’t have a phone.”

Fury growled upset and took a deep breath as he kept watching. Well, at least Loki was still great at scaring the shit out of people. Maybe the media would listen to the god.

Loki fixed a glare on her. "I made myself clear. Anyone will pay if they cross me." He said.

"People will want to know about this." She replied.

"And they do. Now," He said standing, "This is all you will see of them. I will not stand for them being followed about like Stark. Leave them be."

Not another word was said. The reporters just looked at Loki in silent resignation and all gasped as the got vanished. 

Tony chuckled, amused by what he’d just seen. Nothing like a terrifying spouse to get the point across. 

“We should get him to talk like that to all the terrorist groups.”

“Think that would work?”

Fury chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“They have stories in print already, so expect to see those tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I figured that might happen. But at least they won’t print anything new after tomorrow.”

“Take care Stark.” With that Fury hung up. Tony set his phone aside and looked at the boys.

“Sometimes it’s good to be married to a god.”

Fenrir and Toki giggled and nodded.

Loki returned to the tower with a smile.

"I think all will be well now." Loki smiled. "Everyone is still going to take you boys to school so don’t worry about that." Loki said. "I'll send a few shadows their way to make if they go behind my back." 

Tony shuddered. If Loki didn’t scare them, the shadows certainly would. 

“Well, I guess we’ll be getting a few angry calls from the media if it comes to shadows.”

“Papa, who’s going with us tomorrow?”

“Uhh, I think it’s Bruce’s turn.” Tony looked at the boys then went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Yes it is." Loki nodded.

"Yay!" The boys cheered with a smiled. When the finished their homework they went off to play while Loki finished dinner. 

"I don’t think we'll have any more trouble."

“I hope not. As long as they leave the boys alone.” Tony watched the boys play then looked at his husband. 

“Do you regret marrying me yet?” He smiled then kissed the god’s cheek. 

"I still love you and I don’t regret our marriage." He smiled. "I might in about four centuries." He joked.

Tony chuckled at Loki’s words. 

“That’s plenty of time for me to do something you don’t like.” He smiled at the god then went into the room to check on Remus. The baby was awake and just staring up at the ceiling in his room wide eyed. When he saw Tony, he smiled and hid his face in his hands. 

“Uh-oh. Where did Remus go?”

Remus peeked from between his fingers before covering his eyes again. Loki watched from the door way as Tony and Remus played where's the baby. Absentmindedly a hand, went back to his flat stomach.

Tony smiled as he played with Remus, also hiding behind his hands before scooping the boy up suddenly and swinging him in the air. Remus squealed loudly then hugged Tony around the neck. 

“You are getting heavy.” Tony huffed a bit as his lower back tensed. He walked back out into the kitchen and smiled at Loki. 

“I think that’s quietest he’s ever been after a nap.”

Loki smiled and nodded. 

"He's a growing boy.” Loki smiled. He nuzzled Remus. "Isn’t that right my little one?" He smiled. 

Remus smiled and nuzzled his face into his father’s cheek. Tony smiled at the boy and shook his head. 

“No more air-planes after this. My back almost snapped.”

The baby seemed to understand what Tony said, because he babbled upset and looked at Loki.

"When was the last time you ate a gold apple?" Loki asked him. Remus reached out for Loki to take him. He hugged his father and nuzzled at him.

“I ate one earlier actually. Force of habit now, kind of like those green drinks I used to have.” Tony smiled at his husband then tickled Remus under the chin. The baby giggled and hid his face in Loki’s neck.

Remus chuckled at this. 

"Hello." He smiled. He hugged the child tightly. "Do you think we could try again?"

Tony looked at Loki slightly puzzled. 

“Try what again?” The question had just left his lips when he realized what Loki was asking. He smiled slowly then pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek. “You sure?”


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talk about Loki's miscarriage, he's falling into a bit of depression.

Remus looked at his fathers curiously, but remained oddly quiet.

"Sirs I must remind you that it's only been two weeks and the doctor insisted upon waiting three months before you try again." Jarvis said.

"Right. Thank you for the reminder Jarvis." He said.

Tony pouted and frowned up at the ceiling as if it would hurt JARVIS’s feelings. “Thanks JARVIS, thanks a lot.”

“I am simply looking out for Mr. Loki Stark’s wellbeing sir. Though I assume you are upset because you wished simply to “tap dat ass”?” 

Tony snorted then burst out laughing at JARVIS’s attempt to use more modern jargon. 

Loki did not find it funny. He suddenly felt ready for bed. 

"Dinner's in the oven. When it's ready Jarvis will turn it off. Make sure the children have their baths. I'm going to bed." Loki said handing Remus over to him. 

Tony’s smile faltered and he looked at his husband puzzled. Had he said something wrong? Well, considering he was Tony Stark, that was probably the case. He sighed a bit and rocked Remus. 

He got dinner served for the boys and made sure they were tucked into bed that evening before going over to Loki. 

“Are you okay?”

Loki sniffed as he turned his head to Tony and looked at him. He spent the last few hours crying to the point his eyes hurt and his face was still red and puffy.

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at the god and he quickly went to Loki’s side. He held the god’s hands in his own, kneeling by the bed. “Loki, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?”

"I want another child, I don’t want to wait anymore." He said, sobbing into his husband's chest. "I want our baby back." He cried.

Tony pulled Loki close and rubbed the god’s back gently. “I know. I want our kid back too.” He pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s temple and swallowed back the knot in his throat. “And we’ll get our second chance. I promise. We’ll try again and nothing will go wrong.”

Loki nodded but still cried. He's always tried holding it together but even he needed to let go every once in a while. Loki cried himself to sleep against Tony.

Tony held Loki the entire night, brushing his fingers through the god’s hair slowly as he slept. 

When he woke up the next morning, he groaned at how early it was. It took him a moment to remember that he had to get up to take the boys to school. He scoffed and looked at Loki; the god was still asleep. He slowly moved so as not to wake Loki then kissed the god’s cheek before leaving the room.

Toki and Fenrir were already up and ready. They had gotten their things ready and Nelim was making breakfast for them.

The boys were sitting at the table waiting for Tony and Loki to join them if they were.

"Is Papa okay Dad?" Fenrir asked.

"Yeah is he?" Toki asked a worried expression on his face.

Tony smiled at the boys and patted them on the head. “He’ll be fine later. He’s a little sad right now, but he’ll be okay.”

Toki nodded solemnly. He didn’t like it when his parents were sad or upset. The rest of the day just didn’t feel right. 

“Can we give him a hug?”

"Your father is sleeping now young masters. I think it’d be best if you let him stay sleep for now." Jarvis said. The boys pouted but nodded. 

Okay." They said in unison.

“Don’t worry boys. You can see your papa after school, okay?” Tony smiled at the boys then got the boys ready for school. They stopped on the way to get Bruce before Tony dropped the three of them off at the school. 

“You’ll have to worry about paparazzi too.”

“Yeah, I figured from the magazines this morning.” Bruce chuckled.

"But papa scared them; they should leave us alone right?" Toki asked. Bruce looked down at him and then at Tony.

"What did your husband do now?"

Tony grinned at Bruce then looked at the boys. 

“They should, but Uncle Bruce is going in case they need to be scared some more.” 

The boys smiled a bit and nodded. 

Tony looked at his friend. “Loki just went and had a friendly chat with some of the news anchors about the boys.”

"Friendly and Loki don’t belong in the same sentence." Bruce chuckled.

“We have to go or we'll be late." Fenrir told them.

"Yeah. Go look after Loki." Bruce said.

Tony smiled. 

“Will do. Have a good day boys.” Tony waved at Toki and Fenrir then drove off as they walked up to the school. 

As soon as Tony got back to the tower, he went into the room to check on Loki. 

“Babe?”

Loki shifted from under the fur he'd pulled over the regular blankets of the bed, turning over he looked at Anthony. "Yes?"

Tony smiled softly and went to lie with the god. 

“The boys are at school. Do you want need anything?” He stroked Loki’s cheek softly.

Loki shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said. Loki cuddled up against him.

Tony held Loki close and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“The boys were really worried about you this morning.”

"I'll be up for when they come home. I just…need a day." He said. They hadn't exactly taken time to mourn the loss of the baby. 

Tony nodded and curled up close to Loki. Although it had been hard for him, he couldn’t even begin to imagine how his husband felt. Loki had actually carried the child inside him. 

"I should inform you that Remus is now awake." Jarvis said. Remus was started to fuss at being ignored for so long.

Tony looked up then at his husband. 

“I’ll go get him. You just rest okay?” He smiled softly Loki then stood and went into Remus’s room. “All right, no more crying.”

Remus stopped fussing and looked over at Tony before smiling cheekily.

When Tony picked him up, Remus wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Would you like me to call for some help Sir?" 

“Oof!” Tony grumbled a bit at his son’s vice grip. He frowned a bit at the boy then set him down to change him into a dry diaper. 

“See if you can’t get ahold of Pep.”

“Of course sir.”

Remus allowed Tony to change him and got settled in the table to be changed.

"Ms. Potts will be here shortly Sir." 

“Thanks JARVIS.” Tony put some fresh clothes on Remus and took him into the kitchen to get him something to eat. The boy babbled and touched his father’s beard before trying to tug on it. 

“Oh no you don’t!”

"Sir perhaps you should try to shave today." Jarvis said.

“You should shave.” Tony retorted, though he really did need a good trim. He liked his beard at a certain length, and any longer than that bothered him. Pepper arrived soon enough and smiled when she saw Remus. 

“Do you need someone to baby sit him?”

“Do you mind? Loki’s feeling kind of sick today and I need to take care of him.”

“Oh, what’s wrong?” Pepper looked at Tony worried as she took Remus into her arms. The boy smiled and nuzzled up close to Pepper.

Remus babbled at her. Bouncing Remus on her hip, she gave him one of his toys to play with. 

"It is because of the baby?" She asked.

Tony just nodded quietly. 

“I’ll get a diaper bag ready for Remus. He’ll take a nap around one in the afternoon, but if he doesn’t then just give him a book to chew on.”

Pepper was about to press Tony, but she knew it was a bad idea. The inventor was reserved as it was. He and Loki needed time to mourn what had happened. 

"Alright we'll be here." She said. Pepper took Remus over to the living room to play with him while Tony got a bag ready to go. She picked up a tote bag and put a few toys and books in it for Remus for the day.

Tony smiled at Pepper and kissed his son’s forehead before Pepper took the boy with her for the day. Tony waited a moment before going back into the room to be with his husband. 

“Pepper has Remus for the day.”

Loki nodded. "Alright." He said. Loki held up the blankets for Tony to climb in next to him.

Tony crawled under the blankets with Loki and nuzzled close to the god. He held Loki’s hands in his own and kissed his knuckles softly. 

“Do you want to talk?”

The green eyed god shook his head. He wasn’t in a talking mood but he knew Tony would at least press for it.

“Are you sure?” Tony ran his fingers through Loki’s hair softly, looking at him worried. He knew for a fact Loki wasn’t much of a talker-he still had bruises from when he first tried to get the god to open up-but he also knew how much this was hurting him. 

Loki nodded weakly. "I just want to sleep right now." He said. Loki tucked his head in against Tony's chest to hide from the world once more.

Tony nodded and held his husband close, resting his chin on top of the god’s head. He wasn’t very tired, so he didn’t sleep. He just lay there with Loki in his arms, staring out the window.

Loki shifted from time to time and mumbled in his sleep every now and again.

Tony pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s forehead, whispering to him softly when it seemed the god was most troubled. 

"Sir, Doctor Banner and the boys will be arriving soon." Jarvis informed. "Ms. Potts is trying to contact you asking if she should keep Remus for the night."

Tony looked up then at Loki, rousing the god from his sleep gently. 

“Do you want Remus back home now? Or should he stay the night with Pepper?” 

"If you think you can handle him and the children." Loki replied.

“I think I could handle him at night, and let Pepper watch him during the day.” Tony kissed Loki’s knuckles softly then his forehead. “Does that work for you?”

Loki nodded. "Alright."

"I'll let her know she may bring him home." Jarvis said.

Tony smiled softly at his husband. 

“Thanks JARVIS.”

“Of course sir. Shall I send a car for Dr. Banner and the boys?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get them.” Tony held Loki for a moment longer before standing and grabbing the keys. 

When school ended, Bruce was outside waiting for the boys. When the boys weren't looking, he'd stuck jammers onto their bags.

Tony smiled as the boys arrived back home. 

“Did you guys have fun?”

“Yeah!” The boys smiled and put their things away before excitedly, chattering about what they’d done that day. Tony chuckled and shook his head then looked at Bruce. 

“Thanks for watching them.”

“No problem. I didn’t see any paparazzi there though, so whatever Loki did worked.”

"So people won’t be taking anymore pictures of us?" Toki asked.

"No, they won’t." Bruce smiled. Bye you two." Bruce smiled, ruffling the boy's hair before waving to them and letting Tony get on their way.

Tony waved good bye to Bruce and got the boys some snacks. He listened as they told him about their day, though they were much calmer than they had been on their first day of school. 

“Sounds like you two had fun. Have you made any friends?”

“Fenrir made a lot of friends! Everybody likes to watch him run!” Toki grinned. It was amazing how the other children would crowd around to watch Fenrir run and jump about the playground. 

"Dad, one of my friends has invited me to a sleep over he's having for his birthday this weekend. Can I go?" Fenrir asked. Toki frowned a bit. He didn’t think it was fair that Fenrir was going to have his first sleep over and he wasn’t.

“Why don’t you let me ask your papa first, okay? He needs to know these things too.” Tony smiled at Fenrir but noticed the clearly upset look on Toki’s face. Did Toki not have friends of his own yet? Well, it was only his second day at school. Tony could only hope Toki would make more friends as the school year went along. 

"Okay." Fenrir nodded. Fenrir looked to Toki. "Don’t be upset you'll get to go to one of your own one day."

"But I want friends too."

Tony smiled at Toki and hugged the boy gently. 

“You’ll get your friends soon enough, you’ll see. You know I didn’t have friends until I was in high school.”

Toki looked up at his father surprised. 

"See." Fenrir said. "You still have a chance to make friends. Don’t give up." 

Toki nodded, though it was clear he was still upset about not having friends yet. Tony got the boys to do their homework then set them loose to play for a while. He went back into the room to check on Loki and make sure the god was alright. 

“How are you feeling?”

Loki gave him a thumbs-up but that was it. 

The boys remembered that they hadn’t seen Loki at all that day and wanted to say hello to him. Getting to the bedroom, Jarvis stopped them by telling them Loki had a cold that he didn’t want them to catch.

Tony went over and kissed Loki’s temple softly, brushing his fingers through the god’s hair. 

“The boys say that they love you.” Tony smiled a bit, hoping it would cheer Loki up. He then stood and went back over to his sons. 

“Sorry guys, your papa still isn’t feeling too well.”

Both boys pouted a bit, but they nodded. 

"Night papa. Hope you feel better." Fenrir told him. 

"Good night." Toki said after. 

Pepper entered the floor with a smiled on her face as Remus tried to kiss her.

"Ms. Potts has arrived Sir."

Tony smiled and took the boy into his arms. 

“Are you giving Pepper a hard time?” 

The boy giggled and hid his face. Tony smiled at Pepper. 

“Thanks.”

“Not a problem. He was really well behaved, which is surprising for anything that you make.”

Tony laughed sarcastically at Pepper’s words. 

“Do you want some coffee?”

“Actually Steve invited me out to dinner tonight.”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands as he was handed over to Tony. Pepper saw the boys playing over in a corner, too lost in their world to notice her.

"Is Loki doing any better?"

Tony sighed a bit and shook his head. “Not really. I can’t think of anything that will help him feel better.”

“Just give him time. It’s a lot to go through, losing a kid.” Pepper smiled lightly and gave Tony’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm always here is you need me Tony." She said. "If it gets too much for you to handle just call me, Steve will understand."

Tony smiled and nodded then gave Pepper a quick hug before the redhead left. Remus babbled then looked at his father curiously. 

“It’s been a rough day for Daddy, so be nice to him, all right?” 

It seemed like the boy understood, because he was very well behaved the rest of the evening. Until his bath of course. Tony groaned as Remus splashed him again and frowned at the boy. 

“That’s not funny, I already took a shower!”

Remus laughed and clapped his hands. 

Remus simply wanted to play and have a splash war like he and Tony did the other night.

Fenrir and Toki had already gone to bed for the night. A yawn finally escaped the boy and he was done with his playing for the night and wanted to go to bed. 

Tony got Remus out of the tub and dried him off before putting some pajamas on him. He rocked the boy gently as he got him ready for bed before laying him in his crib. Tony made sure Remus was asleep before back to his bedroom to check on Loki. 

“How are you doing?” He went and sat next to the god on the bed.

Loki shrugged. "I'm just tired." He said. "How are the children?"

“They’re all fine. I just put the boys to sleep. They’re still worried about you. You know they don’t like seeing you like this.” Tony stroked Loki’s cheek gently and smiled a bit at the god. 

"I know." He said. "I just...I don’t." Loki looked Tony in the eyes, hoping he would be able to understand what he was trying to tell him but seemed unable too.

Tony looked at Loki both worried and puzzled, but he didn’t want to force the god. He knew it was harder for Loki than it was for him. He nodded and pressed his forehead to his husband’s, holding him close. “It’s okay; you don’t have to say it.” 

Loki pushed his hand through Tony's hair.

"Thank you for understanding." He said with a soft smile. 

Tony smiled back, but felt tears prick his eyes. He pulled Loki close, trying to swallow back the tight knot he felt in his throat. 

“I love you Loki.”

"I love you too." He said. "You should get some sleep as well." He said. "You'll need it." 

Tony held Loki tight in his arms that night, not even bothering to change out of his clothes before he fell asleep. He lay with his face pressed into the god’s neck and mumbled incoherently.

Loki woke up when he heard Tony mumbling in his sleep. Waking up, he started to rub the man's back.

"Shh, Anthony."

Tony woke suddenly and looked around in the darkness bewildered before relaxing. He sighed and leaned into Loki’s touch. 

“Did I wake you up?” He spoke in a groggy voice before yawning. 

"Don’t worry about it." He said. "It's alright." He smiled softly.

Tony smiled back sleepily before snuggling closer to Loki. He wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, his eyes closing.

The following morning, Loki was up again before Tony and the children. Slipping out of bed, he headed out to the balcony. 

Tony shifted in his sleep and woke when JARVIS spoke up. He yawned and stretched on the bed, a bit stiff from having slept in his jeans. He pulled off his pants and tossed them aside then noticed Loki wasn’t in the room. He looked around then spotted the god on the balcony.


	140. Chapter 140

“Up kind of early. Did you sleep okay?” 

"I slept fine. I just couldn’t sleep anymore." He said. "I'm sorry if I woke you.” Loki walked over to him. "Are you alright?" 

Tony yawned and shook his head. “You didn’t wake me up, JARVIS did.” He ran his fingers through his hair, groaning a bit. “I fell asleep in my jeans last night, so my hips are sore.” 

Loki nodded. "I was actually about to return to bed." He said. "Will you join me or is it too late to go back to sleep?"

Tony yawned then smiled a bit. “Yeah, I have to get the boys to school. Steve’s got em today.” Tony stretched then leaned in and kissed Loki softly. “But I’ll be back after I drop them off.” He winked playfully. 

"I'll be alright." He said. "I'll see you when you get back." Loki kissed his cheek before moving off to the bedroom.

Tony smiled at his husband and got dressed. He dropped the boys and Steve off at the school and got everything ready for Remus when Pepper arrived for him. 

They exchanged a quick word and some laughs before Pepper left and Tony sighed. He felt so tired for some reason. He ran his fingers through his hair and went back to the room to check on Loki. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony when he got back into bed. "What's wrong?" He asked. 

Tony smiled a bit and curled up closer to Loki on the bed. “Nothing. I just feel so tired. Why do kids have to go to school so early?” He grumbled a bit. 

"Because that’s the way it is." He said. "Yet you think you could handle pregnancy." Loki chuckled. 

Tony smiled at Loki and chuckled before kissing him lightly. “Hey, I’d look sexy being pregnant. Get me some maternity clothes and pickles and ice cream.”

"Sir I would have to disagree with you there. Everyone agrees that Loki carries a pregnancy better." Jarvis said. 

“Hey, nobody’s ever seen me pregnant, so that’s not even a fair comparison!” He was actually slightly offended by that. He could make a pretty pregnant man if he wanted to! Tony pouted a bit at Jarvis’s words. 

"Actually..." Loki trailed off. Jarvis brought out the pictured of what they thought Tony would look like at six months of pregnancy.

Tony grimaced as he looked at the picture. “That’s not even fair. You made me look worse!”

“I did not sir, though I was tempted.”

"We did nothing but give you the belly and that’s not even a full nine months." Loki said. "But you'll always be the sexiest thing in my life." 

Tony looked at Loki and smiled triumphantly. He pulled the god close, kissing his forehead. “Hear that Jarvis? He says I’m sexy!”

Jarvis would have rolled his eyes if he had any. 

Loki nuzzled him, hiding his face in Tony's neck as he pulled the covers high over them.

Tony chuckled and leaned closer to Loki, sighing content. 

“This is a nice little fort. Is this the part where we share dirty stories?”

Loki rolled his eyes. "No, this is the part where we hug and have little kisses."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly. “Hey, my idea was good too.” 

"It was." He said. 'Did you eat breakfast?" He asked. 

“No. I don’t think I had breakfast yesterday either.” Tony stopped and thought about that for a moment. He had gotten used to having breakfast now that he was married to Loki, but he didn’t even realize he’d missed that meal. 

"You're not taking care of yourself properly." Loki said. "You made sure the children were alright but what about yourself?"

“Yeah but, I remembered to eat my apple.” He smiled innocently at Loki. He knew the god wouldn’t buy it; Loki was too smart for that. “I just wanted to hurry back home to you. I figured I could skip breakfast once or twice.”

"At least go eat some toast and then come back to bed." Loki said. "You'll want the energy when the kids come home." 

“I just want to hold you right now. I’ll eat later, I promise.” Tony looked at his husband with pleading eyes and smiled a bit. 

"Alright." Loki nodded wrapping his arms around Tony. 

Tony hugged Loki around the waist and kissed the god’s neck softly. He just wanted to be close to his husband. He hated seeing Loki as he had been over the past days; locked up in the room and so riddled with anguish. He understood of course, that the god needed to mourn. But he missed being able to hold Loki in his arms like this. 

Loki relaxed in Tony's arms and soon fell fast asleep against him. He was glad to be in his arms feeling safe and comforted. 

Tony ended falling asleep as well and didn’t wake up until Jarvis reminded him to go get the boys. He slipped out of Loki’s arms and stretched before putting on his shoes. He grabbed an apple as he headed out the door. 

“Hey Jarvis, remind me to stop by McDonalds and get something to eat.” 

“Sir, you do realize Mr. Loki Stark will be quite upset with you for eating junk food?”

“Hey, it’s just today.”

"Very well sir." Jarvis agreed. "But tomorrow I expect you to eat a proper meal or I shall reveal your eating habits to him." Jarvis said. 

The boys got out of school and smiled as they went to greet Steve. 

Tony looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. “You’re spending way too much time with Loki.” Tony grabbed his keys and drove to the boy’s school. There was a long line, as usual, so he stopped some distance away and walked up to the boys. He smiled when he saw them and Steve. 

“How was it?” 

“There was one guy with a camera, but he ran off when he someone watching the boys.”

“I guess it was a good idea to let you baby sit. You scare people naturally.” Tony smiled playfully and Steve frowned at his words. 

"I guess Loki's warning didn't work that well. But Bruce put jammers onto them. If anyone tries to take a picture of them, they come out invisible." Steve smiled. 

Tony chuckled and ruffled the boys’ hair as they walked back to the car. “I thought he might. As long as these two are safe, it’s fine with me.” 

Steve shook his head as he got into the car, but it was good to see Tony like this. It was refreshing, and a welcome change from how he used to be.

Tony dropped Steve off at his place then drove back to the tower. 

“What’s up with you Toki? You seem really happy.”

“He made a new friend.” Fenrir grinned. 

Toki blushed and nodded. “Her name is Meron.”

"Bye Tony, bye kids." Steve waved as they left.

"I think Toki has a crush on her." Fenrir stated.

"I do not. She's just a friend." Toki defended himself. 

"I guess I can't stay in the bed forever, huh Jarvis?" Loki asked.

"No, you can’t sir but you do have the right to grieve. All you do is for your family and for SHIELD. You hold yourself in a way that forces you to hide your emotions and the loss of a child is understandable. No one would blame you." Jarvis explained.

Tony chuckled as he looked at Toki. “There’s nothing wrong with having a crush on someone.”

“I do not have a crush!” Toki blushed furiously and hid his face in his hands. Tony chuckled laughed and patted the boy’s back as they walked into the tower. 

“You’re starting young, there’s nothing wrong with that. How about you Fen? You have a crush on anyone yet?”

"No. Besides all the girls in my class all like a different boy." He rolled his eyes in Loki like fashion.

"Some of the girls in my grade like him too." Toki added. 

“They just don’t know what they’re missing.” Tony smiled at the boys and let them get settled before getting them to do their homework. He went into the room to check on Loki, and smiled when he saw the god out of bed. 

“We’re back.”

"I see." He smiled. Loki turned away from the window and smiled at him as he went go say hi to his sons.

"I made a card for Papa." Toki said, showing Fenrir.

"He'll love it."

"I'll love what?" Loki asked them with a soft smile.

“Papa!” Toki smiled and ran over to Loki. He wrapped his small arms around the god’s waist then pulled back and handed him the card. 

“I made this for you Papa! Do you like it?”

Fenrir went over and hugged Loki as well, happy to see that his father was no longer so upset. Tony walked over as well, smiling at the boys.

He smiled at them. "I love it. Thank you." He said. Loki started to get them settled at the table for their homework while he went to make their dinner. "Tell me about school.” Loki said. "Did you make any friends?" He asked.

“Yeah, I made a new friend. Her name is Meron.” Toki smiled, and a light blush spotted his cheeks again.

Fenrir grinned playfully and spoke up. “Toki likes her!”

The red hue in the boy’s cheeks deepened and he frowned. 

“I do not!”

Tony just chuckled and shook his head; it was too cute how Toki reacted to that. 

"There's nothing wrong with having a friend." Loki smiled. "I wish I had had more friends growing up." He said rooting through the cabinets for something he could make for dinner. "Jarvis?" Loki called.

"Yes sir?" 

"Order Chinese please. I don’t feel like cooking." He answered.

"One day at a time sir."

Tony went over to Loki and hugged him around the waist, holding the god from behind. He kissed Loki’s cool skin tenderly and sighed, his chin reaching just at Loki’s shoulder. 

“Does it ever bother you that I’m so much shorter?” Tony suddenly asked. It wasn’t as if he’d never noticed it before, but there were times when it was particularly obvious just how much shorter he was than Loki. 

"No." Loki answered. "I've never given it thought. But it's who you are and I love every inch of you tall or short." 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s neck softly. 

“You know, the first time I told Pepper we were dating, she asked me if I was crazy. And then do you know what she asked: if being shorter made me the one on bottom.” Tony just chuckled as he remembered that. It was really very funny. He had received such a tongue lashing from Pepper. The redhead was-reasonably-worried about Tony’s wellbeing; she ranted for quite a while before realizing that her words weren’t doing anything to change Tony’s mind. So she calmed down and after a moment of silence, she meekly asked her second question. 

"I don’t think anyone was happy with our get together." Loki replied. Thor had been furious and caused a great storm that lasted for two whole days.

Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“I believe that. Yeah, everyone was pretty upset about it huh? But we showed them.” He smiled lovingly at Loki. He could still remember telling Bruce about his relationship with Loki. The man wasn’t all that surprised-this was Tony after all. But he was no less afraid for his friend. Bruce knew Tony for being stupid and reckless, but dating a former villain and Asgardian really topped the cake. 

"But now they accept our union and are happy for us." He smiled. 

“Especially Fury.” Tony chuckled. He couldn’t even remember all the times the Director had thanked his luck that Tony was married to Loki. 

It was later in the evening when Nelim walked back into the tower. She’d been called to SHIELD to help with some of the Skrull technology that had been retrieved from a raid. She looked sullen however and she approached Tony and Loki. 

“May we speak in private?” She glanced at the boys and Tony tensed slightly. He took Nelim and Loki into the lab with him then looked at Skrull. 

“What is it?”

Loki had ordered the boys to behave. In the lab he watched Nelim's every move.

"SHIELD asked me to come to them today to help explain some of the technology of the Skrull." She started.

"And?"

Nelim paused a moment, unsure how to word what she was about to say. 

“The Skrull were not only searching for Toki…but for Loki as well.” She looked at the god tentatively. “They have plans of trying to coerce you to join them.”

“Wait, you didn’t know about this?” Tony looked at her and suddenly felt fear well up in his chest. Nelim shook her head quickly. 

“No, I swear to you both I knew nothing. It must have been something discussed only among the higher ranking Skrull.” 

"She is telling the truth Anthony." Loki said. "I'm not joining any one." Loki told her. 

"But they must assume you are with the Avengers and SHIELD because you fought to get Toki back." She said.

"Well of course I did, he's my son and I'll be damned if I let them take him and gut him. If they want me they better damn be ready to fight." 

Nelim nodded; this certainly eased her mind greatly, though not by much. 

“I am not sure what they are planning. Surely they know you will not agree.” 

“Of course he won’t! And if they come anywhere near him I’ll destroy the whole damn race!” Tony frowned. He wasn’t going to let anyone near his husband without a fight. And he knew Loki wouldn’t hand himself over either. 

“You don’t know anything else about this?” 

“Sadly I do not. And what little we recovered from the communication transmissions did not reveal much more.” 

Tony growled upset and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Loki smiled at Tony. 

"They aren't getting us without a fight." He smiled. If there was one thing Loki was glad about being a Jotun, it was that they did not give up easily nor did the Asgardians.

Tony nodded and smiled back at his husband. They wouldn’t get to Loki. If anyone wanted the god, they would have to get through him first.

“I am not sure if this is still the Skrull’s plan, but if it is, we must prepare for anything they may have in store.”

“How do we get any more information?”

“I am not sure. None of the Skrull will speak with me. I am a traitor.”

Tony nodded. So much for that. 

“We’ll just have to keep on our toes then.”

Loki nodded.

"Then I must go to Asgard for something." He said. "Jarvis I want full lock down of this lab from the children." Loki said. 

"Certainly Sir." Jarvis agreed.

Tony and Nelim left the lab as well. They headed back upstairs and the boys looked at them curiously. 

“Don’t worry; nothing’s wrong.” 

“Are we in trouble?”

“No, you’re not in trouble. But we will need to be a little more careful. There are some…people that might be after your papa.”

Fenrir and Toki both tensed up as they looked at Tony. 

Loki smiled at the boys. "Don’t worry boys. They won’t get me that easily." He said.

Fenrir nodded having faith in his father.

"Now I have to go to Asgard and you will stay here." Loki explained. If something did happen to him he wanted to be sure his children and husband were well looked after. 

“Can’t we go Papa?” Toki looked up at Loki with pleading eyes. 

“You two still have school to worry about. And it’s past your bedtime, so come on, let’s go.” Tony ushered the boys to their rooms so they could get ready for bed. He turned to Loki and sighed a bit. 

“Maybe we should all just hide out in Asgard.” He chuckled dryly. 

"I'm not running." He said. "I won’t be gone long. I'll bring Thor back with me. We'll need any help we can get."

Tony nodded and kissed Loki before the god left. Tony got the boys together and tried to explain to them what was going on. 

“Do you remember those aliens that came after Toki?” The boys nodded. “Well, they’re after your papa too. They want him to help them.”

“But he’s not going to.” Fenrir spoke up quickly in his father’s defense. Tony smiled and nodded. 

“I know he won’t, but that won’t stop them. So I need both of you to take care of each other and your papa. Don’t go anywhere alone.”

“Tony, perhaps it would be best if the boys went to Asgard or SHIELD for some time? They may be safer there.” 

Arriving in Asgard, Loki was greeted by Heimdall and a horse. He pushed the horse to its limits as he raced off to the palace and ran in, giving the order that he wanted another horse ready to go. He kept a fast pace as he located his father for the item he needed. 

"We will keep watch and the warrior's will be ready. Thor is out hunting with them right now but as soon as he returns, I shall send him." Odin said. 

“Will you bring the children here?” Frigga looked at Loki worried. 

Tony looked at Nelim and nodded. “I’ll see what Loki wants to do. Either way, those things probably know we live here. It won’t be safe for long.”

Toki and Fenrir looked at each other than at Tony worried. 

“What about Papa?” 

“He’ll be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen, I promise.”

"That's what these are for. I don’t want the boys to worry. I want them to have as normal a life as they can." He said. 

"I know you do Dear." Frigga hugged her youngest. "If trouble arises these will send the boys here to us. Until Thor, Anthony or Loki comes for them we will care for them."

Frigga nodded then hugged Loki tight. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, the worry clear in her eyes. 

Fenrir nodded and hugged Tony before going to his room to finish his homework. He bundled himself up in the furs on his bed and sighed. 

“I am sorry it has come to this.” 

“It’s not your fault Nelim.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. When would the Skrull come? How many would there be? Was this plan even still in effect? There was too much they didn’t know and it bothered him. 

Loki returned home and went to join Anthony in bed. "Are you asleep yet?" He asked.


	141. Chapter 141

“No, I can’t sleep with everything that’s happening.” He turned to face Loki and sighed. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

"I know you don’t want to lose me but look at all we've conquered so far. Do you really think I'm going anywhere?" 

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. He leaned close and kissed Loki’s lips softly. 

“You’re right. I just don’t want anything to happen to you.” Tony brushed his fingers through the god’s hair then pulled him close.

"I know." He said. "You're my beloved and I would never leave you." 

Tony nodded and pressed his forehead to Loki’s. He kissed Tony’s lips and face gently.

“What are we going to do about the boys?”

"I have something for them. Should the Skrull really come for us, they will be sent to Asgard in an instant. Remus, Toki, and Fenrir. Father said he'll send Thor as soon as possible."  
Tony nodded. 

“Alright. I think we should leave the tower. It’s too dangerous to sit here like ducks.” 

"And where would we go? The boys don’t like it at SHIELD and if the Skrull are going to come then we should stay close to the team.”

“I know, I know. I just…I don’t like this feeling. I don’t want to feel like there’s nothing we can do until the Skrull make a move.”  
"There is always something we can do." Loki said. 

“Yeah, it just doesn’t feel like it.” Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead then kissed him again. “I had so many dreams about having a daughter.” He spoke softly this time. “She had your hair and your skin, but she was so talkative.”

"She must have gotten that from you." Loki chuckled. "A baby girl would be nice though. My eyes, your hair and nose."

Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah. As long as she has your beautiful eyes.” Tony stroked Loki’s cheek. “I just want all this to be over.”

"I know. I do too. First Amora then the Chitauri coming back, Toki being kidnapped, and now this." He said. 

“I wish we could go somewhere that shit like this didn’t happen to us.” Tony sighed heavily. He knew that wasn’t exactly possible, but it was nice to dream. He closed his eyes then opened them again and looked at Loki. 

“I love you.”

"This is the life we live." Loki said. "It's never a dull moment." 

Tony smiled and nodded. 

“I guess you’re right.” He leaned close to Loki. “Do we just send the boys to school tomorrow?”

"We do." Loki said. "You and I will go with Remus to SHIELD and see if they have any plans set up yet." 

Tony looked into Loki’s eyes through the darkness.

“Alright.” He kissed the god one final time before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. 

His alarm went off early as usual and he yawned and stretched before grumbling to get up. He hadn’t slept much last night, but he had things to do. He fumbled for some clothes and pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans. 

When the alarm went off the following morning, it was go time as usual. Get the boys ready and off to school before getting Remus dressed and ready. 

Tony picked Clint up then dropped him and the boys off at school. The archer had already been filled in on the situation, so he was extra vigilant that day. 

Tony arrived back at the tower soon enough and smiled when he saw Loki and Remus ready. 

“You two look amazing. Better than I do.” Tony went over and kissed Remus’s forehead then tensed when a second alarm went off in the tower. 

“Sir, there is a fast approaching aerial strike headed for the tower.” 

“Jarvis, activate the-“ Before he could get the rest of the words out of his mouth, there was a loud explosion, and both Tony and Loki were thrown back. Tony tried to cover his husband and son as best he could, though thankfully it didn’t seem that they got hurt too badly. 

“Loki, Loki, are you two okay?” Tony felt himself begin to panic. He looked at his husband, but couldn’t see well through the dust and rubble around them.

"We're fine." Loki's plan had worked. The item Odin had given him activated and sent Remus to Asgard. A suit came out of nowhere to come to Tony's aid and Loki was suddenly dressed in his armor helmet and all.

"Jarvis, send a message to Clinton. Tell him to activate the devices I gave to the boys." 

Tony looked up as his suit assembled on him quickly. Several Skrull soldiers-much larger than the ones they had fought before-stormed in through the gaping hole in the wall. 

They approached fast, clearly targeting Loki. They hissed and chattered in their native tongue as a few branched off to fight Tony. 

“We need to get out of here!” Tony blasted at the larger Skrull, growling when he saw that the shots didn’t do much. He knocked one Skrull back before finally just bashing its head.

Clint received the message quickly and stormed into both Toki’s and Fenrir’s classrooms. He took them into the hall.

“Boys, take care of yourselves.” 

“What’s going…” Before Toki could finish, Clint activated their items and both boys vanished. 

Loki kicked out at one of them. He pulled one of his disappearing acts and ended up behind them, stabbing one in the back and punching another. 

"Anthony?!" 

“I’m fine!” Tony blasted another Skrull back then grabbed it and threw the thing out the window. They were crowding him, as if trying to keep him as far from Loki as possible. 

“Loki?! Loki, get out!”

A Skrull lunged at the god, hissing and shrieking. It held a syringe in one hand and with the other, it grasped Loki’s arm tight. 

Loki snatched his arm away only to be caught by another. Loki hissed in pain as he was tuck with something. He quickly started to feel drowsy and light headed.

“No!” Tony blasted back the other Skrull but was quickly ambushed as more poured in. He tried to fight through them, watching in horror as Loki was taken away by two others.

“Loki! Loki!” He tried getting to his husband, but as quickly as they had appeared, the Skrull vanished. Tony stood there alone in the wreckage of his tower. He couldn’t fight; he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would find his husband. 

“Jarvis?”

“I’m running as many traces as I can sir, but so far I cannot even recognize Skrull energy signals.”

Tony just nodded quietly before throwing off the face plate of his suit angrily.

For the two Skrull that had Loki and were now carrying him off, Thor came out and knocked into them, causing them to drop Loki. Due to the sedative they'd given him, he dropped to the ground in a heap. 

Thor readied his hammer and swung at one of the Skrull hard, cracking its skull and sending it flying back. Its ally shrieked and lunged at Thor only to be shot back. Nelim jumped over Thor’s shoulder, her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. She shot the Skrull in the head with one of the guns she’d helped build for SHIELD. 

“Is your brother alright?” Nelim looked at Thor worried. The thunderer quickly knelt to Loki’s side, checking his pulse and frame to make sure he wasn’t injured. 

“He is not hurt that I can see. But he is unconscious.”

"We need to move him before they come back." Nelim said reaching for Loki. 

A shot was fired into Thor knocking him back a ways and another was fired by Nelim as they rushed in for Loki's form once more. 

Nelim groaned as the shot hit her. She reached for her gun, but she was slightly disoriented from the sudden blow. Thor grumbled and summoned Mjolnir, swinging blindly. 

“Get back!” 

“Thor, watch it!” Tony flew in, having traced the energy signal. He fired two blasts at the Skrull, but more were arriving on the scene. He landed and threw back one of the Skrull.   
“Is he alright?!”

“He is alright, just unconscious.” Nelim shook her head then fired at another Skrull. 

“They injected him with something!” Tony glanced back at Nelim then shot another Skrull, knocking it back. 

“A sedative?” Thor got to his feet, hammer ready. The Skrull circled around them, chattering and making clicking noises. 

Nelim looked around at them. Thinking for a moment, she quickly lashed out at the first one throwing it into another. The others rushed in towards Thor and Tony. A bright flash went off suddenly, blinding both Thor and Tony.

Tony hissed as he was blinded by the sudden light. He blinked and tried to focus. When everything was clear again, Loki was gone. He felt his heart clench tightly. 

“Loki…” 

Thor rubbed his eyes until he could see again. He looked for his brother frantically, but both he and the Skrull were gone. And so was Nelim. 

“Loki!”

“Anthony, you are injured!” Thor noticed Tony had been stabbed with something. He wasn’t sure if it had happened just now or during an earlier fight, but the metal rod pierced straight through his suit. 

“Anthony!”

“Get off of me! I have to get him back!” Tony tried to fight Thor off only to be knocked out by the god. Thor rushed Tony to SHIELD and let the doctors there tend to him. He sat out in the waiting room, his entire body heavy and sore. 

“Where’s Nelim?” Natasha walked over, having arrived as soon as she got the call from Fury. She knelt in front of Thor, looking at him worried. “Thor? What happened?”

“They…those things attacked us. There were many of them. They took my brother and Nelim as well.” 

"They ambushed you?" She asked hoping to clarify. Thor nodded.

"That's too easy. Why didn't Loki fight them?" Fury asked. 

"Loki was knocked out with a sedative they gave him by the time I arrived. They were about to make off with him when I arrived." Thor explained. 

Bruce frowned when he came back to them. 

"Tony's gonna be alright. I have him under a sedative right now." He said. 

Thor nodded quietly then buried his face in his hands. 

“But why take Nelim?” 

“She’s a traitor to them Fury. The Skrull probably want to use her as an example.” Natasha looked at the Director then back at Thor. “We’ll get him back Thor. You know he won’t let them keep him locked up.”

Thor didn’t speak. Bruce sighed a bit then looked over his shoulder as one of the nurses walked over. 

“He’s lucky. The pipe missed anything major. It went straight through the tissue. We’ve almost got him patched up.”

Bruce nodded then looked at Thor and the others. 

“I don’t understand. The Skrull have to know Loki would never join them. Are they hoping he still wants to take over the earth?”

“That’s the only thing I can think of. Loki’s still a mystery most of the time, but he would never turn on us. Not if it put his family in danger.”

“He will not fight with them, at least not willingly.” Thor finally spoke up. “But I imagine that is why Nelim mentioned that the Skrull were after the children as well. To use them to force Loki’s hand.”

“But they’re in Asgard. The Skrull can’t get to them now.”

"No, they can't." Thor nodded. "Loki explained to my mother and father what could very well happen. The warrior's three and Sif will guard them and protect them if they try to force their way into Asgard again." He explained. 

"Then the only thing we can really do is wait for them to give us another signal and track them, hopefully get Loki back." Fury sighed. 

Everyone nodded quietly, though they knew it would be quite the task. Especially now that they didn’t have Nelim to help them. They didn’t know much about the Skrull on their own. 

Nelim groaned as she woke up. She was chained to a wall, bleeding from a scratch on her head. She looked around, slightly disoriented. She saw a figure not far from her and tried to focus her vision. 

“Loki? Loki!” She tried to reach him but was too far. She struggled against the restraints and felt her heart race when Loki began to stir. 

“Loki, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

Loki started to sit up with a sneer on his face. 

"How do you know me?" He asked. "Who are you?" When the Skrull had grabbed him and dropped him, Loki's head hit a great deal harder than it should have and caused him to lose a few years’ worth of memory. Getting up, he went to the cell door.

"I will not be confined!" He yelled, using one of his tricks to get out of the cell.

Nelim looked at Loki worried and struggled more against her restraints. 

“Loki, it’s me, Nelim! Why are you acting this way?” Her face paled as she realized what was going on. She swallowed. “Loki, do you remember Tony?” She asked tentatively, praying she was wrong. 

Tony woke some hours later after the surgery. Although it wasn’t a bad wound, it would take time to heal. He groaned a bit and looked around, a heavy weight on his chest when he realized where he was. Bruce had been sitting in the room, waiting for Tony to stir. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Where’s Loki?” 

Bruce sighed and glanced away before going to Tony’s side. 

“We’re looking for him. We’ll find him soon.”

The inventor swallowed and looked away, tears pricking at his eyes. 

Loki looked back at her. "You dull creature." He said. Nelim frowned, her heart breaking for Anthony and the boys. He didn’t remember them or her.

"Tony please, we'll get him back. Him and Nelim if we can." Bruce said. 

"We aren't giving up on them." 

Tony nodded his head quietly, though it was clear in his eyes that this did little to console him. Bruce gave his friend’s hand a gentle squeeze then looked at Fury. The director nodded his head a bit. 

“Let’s get moving. Dr. Banner, I want you tracing any and every signal you can find. Barton, Romanov, you’re with me. We have our weapons, so let’s finish making em.” 

“I shall go with you.” Thor stood but Fury put a hand to the god’s chest. 

“No, I want you to stay here with Stark.” 

“They have my brother!”

“And in case you haven’t noticed, neither of you is in condition to be out there! So let us find Loki!”

"But he's my brother and I swore to protect him and I'll be damned if I let you stop me Angry One." Thor glared at Fury. 

"Fine, you want to go and get yourself hurt be my guest." Fury said. "Everyone pack up and move out." 

Thor breathed heavily through his nostrils but he didn’t say anymore. He glanced at Tony then sat down again. Both men watched as the others left the room and sat quietly for a while. 

“I’m sorry Thor.” 

“It is not your fault Anthony. I too was there.”

Tony looked at his hands then looked up before sitting up on the bed. If Fury thought he was just going to sit there and wait for everyone else, he was wrong. 

“Help me up.”

“Anthony you must rest. You are inured still.”

“Do you want to find Loki or do you want to sit here looking pretty?” Tony looked at Thor, daring the god to stop him. The thunderer looked around then helped Tony out of the bed. He got the man dressed and they both headed out. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Not just me, you’re helping too.”

A stern looking Skrull walked over to the cell where Loki was. 

“You are Loki, correct?” The Skrull looked Loki over, his eyes cold.

Nelim tensed when she saw the leader of the Skrull. She felt a knot in her throat and couldn’t even begin to imagine what they had in store for her. 

Loki gave him a sharp nod. 

"Why am I here?" He asked. 

"Loki don’t." Nelim called to him. 

"Shut up." he snapped at her. 

"Loki, please. Think of Tony and the boys. Fenrir, Toki, and Remus.” She said. 

Nelim looked at Loki, pleading with the god. He had to remember something, anything. Remus or Tony. Something about who he was. 

“I have a proposition for you, Loki.” The Skrull entered the cell and removed Loki’s cuffs. “If you’re interested, that is.” 

Two other Skrull approached Nelim and one kicked her hard in the face. They hissed at her before pulling her up onto her feet. 

Jarvis had remote controlled a car to go pick Tony up at SHIELD. Soon he and Thor left, heading straight back for the tower. 

“Are you sure it is safe?”

“They were only there to get Loki. Now that they have him, they don’t have any reason to go back to the tower.” Tony drove to the tower quickly and rushed to his lab. He pushed past the debris, ignoring the pain from his wound. Thor helped him get down into the lab, which thankfully was untouched by the earlier attack. 

“How can I help?”

Loki smiled. "Very interested. What did you have in mind?" He asked. 

"Help us destroy the Avengers." He said. The Skrull had no need for him once they got what they wanted but he would be the best bait. 

"Then you'll have all the help you want, as long as I get to deal with my brother." Loki said. 

"Very well." The leader agreed.

"Leave her to me. I'll need assistance." Loki said. 

“She is a traitor to our kind. She will be dealt with by us.” The leader snarled at Nelim. He was going to rip her apart down to her cells for what she’d done. 

Nelim scowled back then looked at Loki. “Loki, don’t do this!”

She was hit again, this time in her side. She felt her ribs crack and she groaned out in pain. 

Tony began running several machines, scanning for any trace energy signals the Skrull may have left behind. 

“Why not wait for them to come to us?”

“Because they’ll come hard and fast with an army, and we don’t have the man power to fight something like that.” Tony fed the traces he found and waited for Jarvis to analyze them. Thor ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Your plan is to face them head on?”


	142. Chapter 142

“Just the important ones. If we crush their leader, they’ll be left scrambling. We find their base, we can destroy it.”

“Then we will need help.”

“Yeah, a group of kids in spandex won’t really do a whole lot of good against an entire alien army. Do you have someone in mind?”

“The warriors three and my lady Sif, for starters. Not to mention several Asgardian soldiers that my father would more than readily lend to us.” 

“Then go get their help.”

"And you'll have no self-control in destroying her." Loki replied. “It must be done slowly." Loki said turning to her. Without snapping his fingers or even moving a muscle, Loki had Nelim screaming and shaking on the floor in pain. The leader was impressed to see Loki use some of his power. 

"Very well. She's yours." 

Nelim lay in a shaking heap on the floor as the pain finally subsided. She whimpered and curled away from Loki, her eyes full of fear.

“Loki, please…!”

The Skrull leader smirked at the pain Nelim was in then looked at Loki. 

“We have gathered information on the Avengers to aid you. Your brother, Thor, is with them. We are tracking where each of the Avengers are now.”

Tony’s mind was a reeling mess as he tracked the energy signals. He pinged negative energy rays out into space, waiting for them to hit off something. Thor had left a while ago and headed back to Asgard to gather some recruits. 

“Sir, I am closing in on five possible points.” 

“Do any of them have Loki’s signature?”

“I cannot decipher that yet, but I almost have it.”

“Keep running the signals.”

“Sir.”

“What?”

“You will find Loki. And you will get him back.”

Tony nodded his head and sighed. 

Getting back to Asgard, Thor made sure to stay well out of sight of the boys. He had a servant get his father and collect the warrior's three. Sif came along with them and a few others trusted by the warriors to aid them in battle.

"Do you know of Loki's condition?" Sif asked.

"We do not know. But Loki would not go with them willingly." Thor explained. 

“If they know this, then why take him?” Fandral looked at Thor puzzled. In the past this would have been cause for great concern, but Loki had changed so much in the past years. 

He would never put his family in danger, and aiding the Skrull would only cause damage. 

“Is it possible they will come after Toki or the other children?” Hogun looked at Thor, but the thunderer shook his head. 

“Loki has spoken with Heimdall before of other entrances into Asgard. Nothing will get past the barricades my father and mother have set up around our kingdom. They are safe here.” 

Nelim shook as she was left alone in the cell with Loki. She’d seen what he did to Dr. Pauler and the other captives from SHIELD. He didn’t remember who she was; what would he do to her? 

“Loki, Loki please. You must try and remember.” She pleaded, tears in her eyes. She didn’t want to die like this. 

“Sir, I have a location.” 

“Show it to me.” Tony looked at the screen that appeared, analyzing the data that Jarvis pulled up. 

“It is quite far, but not too heavily guarded. It seems the other four Skrull locations are moving armies. They are a ways out from the central base.”

“And Loki’s there?” 

“Yes, he is. I am unsure if Nelim is there as well, but I have found a few traces of her energy. It is possible that is where she is being held as well.”

“We’re going to need a worm hole to get there.” Tony rubbed his chin in thought, running different possibilities through his mind. 

“Should have known you’d come back here.” 

Tony turned suddenly and his eyes fell on Steve. The super soldier was clad in his uniform as he walked into the lab. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I know I can’t stop you. But I wanted to make sure you weren’t bleeding out either.” Steve walked over and looked at the map Tony had. 

“You can’t do this alone Tony.”

"They may try a number of things on my brother. If he does attack us, I doubt it will be of his own free will." Thor explained. "Do not hurt him. Save him any way you can." Thor said. The others nodded. 

Odin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We will get him back. He will not be lost to us a second time." 

"Tony we aren't letting you go alone. We want Loki back too." He said. "All of us." 

“But you don’t want him as badly as I do.” He looked at Steve then back at the map. “And I never said I was going alone. I was going to tell Fury that I’d found Loki.”

Steve felt a bit more relaxed upon hearing this; though he still didn’t like the idea of Tony running off like this. He looked at the map, noticing the two dots that were glowing. 

“Is that Loki and Nelim?” 

Tony nodded. 

“I managed to zero in on a specific location for both of them. Seems they were taken to the same place.”

“At least we got lucky with that. Where’s Thor?”

“He went back to Asgard to get some help. I figure if we hit the Skrull here, at their most vulnerable, we’ll be able to knock them back for a while.”

“Go after their leader? How are we going to get there? I’m not a scientist, but this doesn’t exactly look like it’s anywhere near us.”

“It isn’t, which is the problem. But it’s not all hopeless.” Tony had that gleam in his eyes, that old glow that always signaled a risky idea. “We can use the Tessaract.”

Steve's eyes widened. 

"Are you nuts? What if we fail? What if they get the Tessaract?" He asked. "Tony this won’t end well."

They all entered the Bifrost for their travel to earth.

“And what plan do you have Steve?” Tony looked at super soldier, his jaw clenched. He was tired of sitting around and waiting for the Skrull to come back for the earth. They wouldn’t stand a chance if the alien army got this close to them. They had just barely scraped by when the Chitauri came; they wouldn’t be so lucky this time. 

“Do you really think I’m just going to sit here and let the Skrull keep my husband? Maybe you don’t have stakes in this, but I do! He’s the father of my sons! And if I have to tear the universe a new ass hole, I will!” 

Steve just looked at Tony almost shocked. He’d never known Tony for being subtle, but he hadn’t seen him this angry since the Skrull had tried to take Toki. 

“We don’t even have the Tessaract and we don’t know how to use it.”

“You don’t, but Thor and Odin do. I’m not saying we need to take it with us, I’m just saying that it can open up a door for us to get to Loki and Nelim. That’s all we need Steve; a door.”

“How has the man of Iron been through this ordeal?” Fandral looked at Thor as they arrived on Midgard. They were on the roof of the tower and quickly made their way inside. 

"He is greatly distressed." Thor replied. 

"I would imagine so." Valstagg said.

"They have survived a great deal, including a near death after they were attacked by the Chitauri." He said. 

“Let us pray we find Loki soon. Has the Man of Iron found him yet?” Sif looked at Thor as they walked into the tower. 

Steve looked at Tony, still apprehensive about all this. But really, what other choice did they have? If they waited for the Skrull to come to them, they wouldn’t stand a chance. The super soldier sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. 

“So what’s the plan?”

“We go in and attack at their core. They won’t be expecting it. All we need is to take out their leaders. That won’t get rid of them forever but it’ll buy us some time.”

“And you said Thor went to get recruits from Asgard, right? How many?”

“As many as we’ll need.”

Thor brought everyone into the living room and had them stand about for a few minutes while they waited for Tony and Steve to come join them. Natasha, Clint, and Bruce all came to them and gawked at the others.

"Sir, Thor has arrived with back up." 

Tony looked up and nodded then looked at Steve. 

“This might be our only chance.” 

“I just hope you know what you’re doing Tony.”

“So do I.” Tony went upstairs to meet the warriors. They greeted him solemnly, all offering their respects. 

“What is the plan, Man of Iron?”

“We’ll need the Tessaract. I think I can program it long enough to open a portal to the Skrull’s nest.”

“We are going to attack them directly?” Fandral looked at Tony questioningly. They certainly weren’t expecting this plan. 

Tony nodded. 

“If we wait for them to get here, it’ll be too late to stop them. We have to hit them head on.”

“You are certain this will work?” Sif looked at Tony rather anxious. 

“No, but we can’t wait around for a plan that we’re certain will work. Loki and Nelim can’t wait that long.”

Thor sighed heavily but nodded. He just wanted his brother back. 

Nelim remained with her hands cuffed as she followed Loki into another room. There were several maps there so Loki could start constructing a plan. 

“Loki, please.” She asked in a soft, broken voice. “Please, do not do this.”

"Shut up." He said. Loki sighed as he looked over the maps and finally found what they were looking for. But if there was a way in, there had to be a way out. He'd been to battle more than enough to know better than to not have a way back out.

"Loki, please remember the boys. Think of Little Remus." She said. 

"Shut up." Loki threw a knife at her, making it stick into the wall by her head. 

Nelim jumped and gasped, tears forming in her eyes. How was it even possible Tony had broken through the ice around Loki’s heart like this? Was she even really looking at Loki?   
Tony got his newest suit and went over a brief plan with everyone. They would need to go to Asgard if this was going to work; moving the Tessaract was out of the question. It had been on earth long enough as it was. 

“You guys have the weapons ready, right?”

Natasha nodded, holding the gun proudly. She and Nelim had worked hard on the new designs, and she’d be damned if they didn’t work now. 

“We tested them on the Skrull Loki captured a few weeks back. One good hit and they’re history.”

Tony nodded and went up to the roof with the Avengers and the warriors three. Heimdall opened up the portal and in an instant, the entire group was sucked through space. 

They landed seconds later in Asgard. 

“Take care, all of you.” Heimdall looked up on the group with knowing eyes. Tony felt a strange shudder go through his spine, as if the man knew something they didn’t. He ignored it however and they all headed to the palace. 

"But what should we do once we have Loki?" Hogan asked.

"Take him back to Midgard." Odin ordered. Everyone stopped for a moment at the man's booming voice. 

"Take him to Midgard where the boys will not see him. Once he is well, he can come back to get them when he is ready." 

Tony nodded in agreement with Odin. Whatever state Loki was in, they couldn’t let the boys know. 

“Come with me.” Odin guided the rather large group with him to another chamber. It was large and dark, and all over the walls were ancient seals. And at the back wall of the room sat the Tessaract. Steve tensed when he saw the thing, but it was too late to turn back now.

“Have you everything ready?” Odin looked at Tony. The inventor nodded and went over. He put a small device on the Tessaract and began pressing some buttons. 

“Jarvis, lock our signal.”

“Locking now Sir. With this energy signature, I will be open to open and close the gate from here.”

“Good. Close it once we pass through and don’t open again until we have Loki and Nelim.”

“Very well sir.”

Nelim stood quietly behind Loki as he formulated his plan. She tensed as her former leaders re-entered the room and walked over to Loki. 

“Is everything ready?”

"Nearly." Loki replayed.

"What do you mean nearly?" The leader asked.

"We are missing one small piece. Without it we cannot get the army to Midgard without help." Loki explained. 

 

"What is it you need?" 

"The Tessaract. But I do not know where it is and I must have absolute silence and time to pinpoint where it may be." He replied. 

“How long will it take you to find it?”

“Loki, don’t tell them!” Nelim looked at Loki suddenly afraid. If they found the Tessaract then Loki would guide them straight into Asgard. And there was no telling what would happen if the Skrull got there. 

Tony waited as Jarvis re-triangulated their position and formed a new connection to the Skrull’s location. 

“What’s taking so long Buddy?”

“I’m sorry Sir, but there is static interference from the spells around this room. I am breaking through them, but it will take me a moment.”

Tony was starting to feel nervous as the seconds slipped by. He kept his visor over his face, but everyone could already guess what his expression was. 

Thor stepped forward and placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We will find Loki. And we will bring him home.” 

Tony looked at the thunder god and nodded. 

“Sir, I have it.”

"Shut up." He told her. "It shouldn't take me long but once I have it, I shall tell you." He said. The leader nodded, before walking away. Loki sat down and concentrated on the direction of the Tessaract. When he finally found it, he rushed off to tell the leader that it was on its way to them and to get the army ready.

The Avengers and the other soldiers Thor had assembled got ready to pass through the second portal. They suddenly felt very nervous, hoping this plan would pan out. 

“Anthony.” Odin looked at Tony, and the inventor pulled back the visor of his suit. “Take care. The boys cannot lose you also.” 

Tony nodded then looked back as Jarvis opened the portal. He put the visor back over his face and stepped through with Thor. They rocketed through space, though it was nothing like going through the Bifrost. It was hellishly cold; Tony could feel it straight through his suit. He gasped and felt like he was being crushed before they landed. 

They were only so lucky Jarvis was able to map out a general build of the ship otherwise they would have all landed anywhere. There was no telling what kind of security the Skrull had set up, so they had to move fast. 

Natasha looked around, taking quick surveillance along with Clint. 

“We’ll pan out in groups, but don’t go anywhere alone. At least four to each group. Move fast.”

“We shall meet back here.” Sif pulled out her blades. “And we will not leave with less than what we arrived.” She looked at the soldiers they’d brought along and they gave her a loyal nod. 

Nelim swallowed when she realized Loki had found the Tessaract. 

“Loki, please.”

"Shut up." Loki told her again. "I will destroy my brother and his little army." He said leaving her to walk off. Finding the leader, he smiled.

"The Tessaract is coming to us." Loki smiled. 

"Very good." 

"Everyone brace yourselves." 

It was harder than they’d thought it would be, but at least no one had died yet. Each group branched out, shooting everything that moved. Clint said a silent prayer under his breath when he saw how well the guns worked. He and Natasha moved down the halls, taking out any Skrull they saw as they pushed their way forward. 

Tony and Steve headed another group, heading down another hall. Tony had Jarvis tracking Loki’s signal still and at the moment, that was all he cared about. 

“He is within five hundred meters of your location now and moving.”

“Keep an eye on him Jarvis.”

“Watch it!” Steve blasted two Skrull back then pulled Tony down with him out of the way of another attack. “Stark!”

“What? I was paying attention!” Tony rolled his eyes and glanced back, quickly firing two shots at the Skrull. He hit one, but the other ducked out of the way. 

The leader scowled as the alarms on the ship began going off. 

“Impossible, what is this?” 

Nelim felt a surge of hope as she looked up. Had the Avengers found them? She held her head high as she looked at the Skrull leader.

“It’s your death.” 

"Thor is mine." Loki warned the leader, going to find his brother and set things straight.

"Sir, Loki is coming for you." Jarvis told him. 

Natasha shot at the Skrull, her gun taking them out just as they'd planned. 

"I'm going to find Nelim and bring her home too." Natasha called to Clint.

"I got you covered." Clint told them. 

Loki used his magic against Thor and sent him flying back. 

“Got it. Thor, stay close.” Tony blasted back a few more Skrull, but they wouldn’t be able to fight their way through at this rate. He moved back as Thor was blasted and looked over at Loki. But why was the god attacking them?

“Loki!”

“Anthony, be careful! He’s lost his memory!” Nelim called out, standing not far behind Loki. She looked at the Skrull that held her then twisted and kicked away from them. There was no clear way past Loki, so she took off down the other hall. 

Thor groaned as he hit the ground but quickly jumped back up. 

“Loki, stop this! We are not your enemies!”


	143. Chapter 143

Tony felt himself begin to panic. He couldn’t explain why, but the look on his husband’s face filled him with fear. 

“Nat, watch your head!” Clint shot just above the assassin, taking out another Skrull. The redhead nodded then kept going, shooting more Skrull as she made her way down the hall. 

“Tony, location! Where is she?”

“She moved, she went east from where I am!” Tony readied his blasters and shot another Skrull, careful not to hit Loki. 

Loki attacked Thor once more. 

"Brother stop this, we are not your enemies." Thor told him. 

"As long as you are alive, you are the enemy." Loki told him as he advanced on the blonde once more. Thor had no choice and attacked Loki, in return knowing Loki could handle it. Loki growled as Thor's hammer pinned him to the ground.

"Sir, you have seventeen Skrull on their way to you." Jarvis said. 

Tony looked at Loki then at Thor, worried that Loki would get hurt. But he knew Thor wouldn’t harm Loki, at least not on purpose. 

“We have seventeen more Skrull headed this way. We still need to take out their leaders.”

Thor nodded. 

“Stay behind me!” Tony took a step in front of Thor as the Skrull ran into the room. The inventor charged his blaster and fired again and again at the Skrull soldiers, though they weren’t going down quietly. 

“Shit! Thor, grab a gun!”

The thunderer stayed closer to Loki before reaching for one of the guns the Skrull had dropped. Nelim had shown him once before how they worked. He aimed and fired, relieved when the Skrull he shot went down easily. 

Nelim killed a Skrull soldier then took the creature’s gun. She ran further down the hall, panting heavily before groaning a bit. She’d been beaten quite badly by some of the Skrull she ran into earlier. 

“Nelim! Can you hear me?” Natasha ran down another hall, gun still at the ready. Clint looked around then cleared another hall for them. 

“Nat, this way, she’s one floor below us!” He gestured to the glass flooring between them and another area of the ship. 

Loki struggled under the weight of Thor's hammer. 

"Sir, beyond this hall are three doors. Take the left and there is a command room; one of the leaders should be in there." Jarvis explained. 

Clint jumped down the stairs and checked it before continuing to get Nelim. 

“Got it. Thor, can you handle this?” Tony looked back at the thunderer. They had taken out most of the Skrull already, though there were still five or six of them beyond the wall. 

Thor blasted again then looked at Tony and nodded. 

“I shall remain here. You go on!”

Tony nodded then took off, pausing to look at Loki. It hurt him to see his husband like this. He flipped open the visor, just to speak to him for a moment. 

“I’ll be back. Try and remember me, alright?” He flipped the visor back down then took off down the hall.

Sif slashed at another Skrull then flipped her pony tail back over her shoulder. 

“Is that all you are made off, foul creatures?” She stood tall over the corpses then saw Tony going down the hall. 

“Hogun, this way!” She gestured to her comrade and the other soldiers that had gone with them followed as well. “Man of Iron!” She caught up to Tony quickly enough. “You will need help.”

“I think I might.”

Nelim tensed when she sensed someone near her. She readied her gun, relaxing only when she saw Clint and Natasha. 

“I’m so glad to see you!”

Natasha smiled and went over, blasting the cuffs apart. 

“You can celebrate later. What did they do to Loki?”

“I do not know, but he does not remember any of us. Not the boys, or the Avengers. Not even Anthony. He believes he is still after the Tessaract.”

“His mind went back eight years?” Clint looked at Nelim curiously. 

"It would appear so." She said. 

"Then it is Loki fighting us but he doesn't know it." Natasha replied.

"It's true. He looked at me with great confusion when I said something about Tony and the children." Nelim explained.

"Don’t worry Nelim, we'll get Loki back to his old self." Clint assured her.

"In the meantime, the others still need our help and we need to get out of here." Natasha pressed.

Valstagg fought like the true warrior he was. You would never guess a man of his size to move as he did. Fandral had his back, finishing out his own opponents. 

Nelim nodded and went with Natasha and Clint, helping them fight their way through the Skrull. 

“We don’t have much time. All other Skrull carriers are never far off in case of attack; we have another thirty minutes at best before the rest of the fleet converges.”

“That’s comforting.” Clint replied sarcastically. He shot another Skrull then reloaded his gun. 

“Alright, so we just need to find the leaders, take em out and get the hell out of here in thirty minutes. Cake.”

“You are going to take out the leaders?”

“Yes, we have to.” Natasha looked at Nelim, hoping she wasn’t having a change of heart. Instead the Skrull smiled a bit. 

“Then we need to go back down this hall and down two more floors. The leaders are strong, but they never go head first into battle. They all go into a safe room to give orders.”

“Tony, the leaders are all converged in one area.” Natasha spoke into her head piece before following Nelim. 

Tony blasted through a heavy door, finding one of the Skrull leaders there. He shot twice at the creature, but missed one hit. He felt something hot and wet trickling along his side, but what was it? 

“Jarvis, recharge me!”

“I am sir, but you need to…”

“I’ll worry about everything else later!”

In his haste to get Loki to safety, Thor knocked Loki out cold. It was easier to carry him this way. He took Loki to the portal and sighed. 

"Brother, please come back to us." Thor whispered.

"Thor, you need to put him into a cell." Steve said.

"What for?" 

"Because he has no memory of the last eight years. He thinks he's still going after the Tessaract." Steve explained. 

"He's right Thor. None of us want to see Loki behind bars or glass but it has to be done for now." Sif gave him a sad look.

Thor looked at his friends, clearly hurt by this decision. But he knew it was best. He nodded and carried Loki back to where the original portal was. 

“I shall return to Asgard with Loki and be back as soon as I can.”

Sif gave Thor a cocky yet comforting smile. 

“No need; I will have finished everything here.” She put a hand on Thor’s shoulder. “Tend to him.” 

Thor smiled back and nodded then looked at the portal as it was opened for a moment. 

Tony’s breathing was shaky as he leaned against a wall, trying to stay out of shot of the Skrull leader. 

“Jarvis, scan.”

“You have a clear shot sir, but it will take an exact angle of 67 degrees to the left over your head. The shot should bounce off that piece of metal and hit the Skrull.”

“Right no pressure.” Tony glanced back, wincing as he was shot at again. Why couldn’t these guys just die quietly? He took a deep breath then quickly took his shot, sighing when he heard the Skrull shriek before falling to the ground. 

“One down.”

“Sir, you are…”

“Not now Jarvis.” Tony groaned as he got to his feet slowly. What was happening? Was he having another panic attack? He looked back just in time to see five more Skrull soldiers run into the room. 

Natasha saw the group clustering into the room and only caught a glimpse of Tony. 

“Clint, get Stark!”

“What about you?”

“I will help Tony. You two go on, the room is just down this hall, but the door is heavy.”

"Do not take him to Asgard. Your father said take him to Midgard so the boys to not see him." Hogun reminded. If the boys saw him and Loki saw them, it would break their hearts that Loki didn’t know who they were anymore. 

Thor nodded. "You are right." 

He would pass through just long enough to get Loki to earth. The Tessaract was already handling one portal; Thor didn’t want to risk closing it off. He picked Loki up in his arms and passed through. He was quickly ushered to the Bifrost, hoping Loki would remain unconscious until they got back to SHIELD headquarters. 

Tony shot blast after blast at the Skrull, but his accuracy was off. His breathing was ragged and he eventually sagged to his knees. 

Nelim ran in moments later, finishing off the rest of the Skrull before rushing to Tony. 

“Tony, are you alright?” 

He opened the visor and shook his head. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Sir, your wound reopened. It has been bleeding for quite a while now and requires immediate medical attention.”

“We have to get you out of here.” 

“No, I need to finish these fuckers off.”

Nelim smacked Tony hard then pulled him up. 

“Your damn pride will be the death of you! Then who will the boys have left?” 

Tony remained quiet and left with Nelim. 

Natasha and Clint made it to the room then stopped. They got this far, but how would they get the door open? 

“It’s too thick. Even these blasts won’t do anything to…” Clint jumped a bit as he heard a loud growl down the hall. The Hulk plowed his way through several Skrull, smashing them easily. Natasha smiled. 

“Our door opened.”

Steve met up with the warriors three and lady Sif. 

“Did you get Loki?”

“Thor is returning with him to Asgard. All that’s left are the Skrull leaders, and Anthony Stark has already taken care of one.”

Steve smiled a bit and shook his head. 

"No, he's not." Fandral said watching and Nelim brought Tony over to them.

"His wound has reopened." She panted. "I will deal with the rest of the leaders and see to it they are dead." She said. 

"Be careful." Steve ordered.

"Should I not return, tell Toki I will miss him." She smiled softly heading back.

"Loki's magic would really come in handy right now." Sif complained.

"I regret taking his magic for granted." Hogun told them.

The others nodded in agreement. Nelim handed Tony off to Steve and the warriors before turning and going back into the war zone. 

“Where’s Loki? Is he alright?” Tony panted as he spoke, his vision blurry. It seemed his mind was going in and out of a fog and for a few moments, he forgot what was happening.

“Stop talking, you’re hurt.”

“How…?”

“Because you’re an idiot.” Steve scowled at the playboy then went over to where the portal was. 

“I’ll be back after I drop him off.” Steve looked back at the warriors before stepping through. It was a horrible feeling, but that was the last thing he could focus on at the moment. 

He set foot in Asgard and took off towards the Bifrost with a few escort soldiers. 

“Loki, I want Loki.”

“If you stop talking then you can have him!” Steve stepped through the Bifrost and touched down in no time. 

Fury had ordered medical staff to wait at the tower for the return of the Avengers. They had the medical wing completely set up and were ready for Tony when he arrived. 

“Jarvis, the suit.”

“I’m removing it now. It seems his wound has torn just slightly, but the damage is not worse.”

Thor waited outside the cell where Loki was placed. He hated seeing his brother this way, but until he recovered his memory, it was for the best. He sighed and ran his hands over his face then looked at Fury. 

“Our father has given me a seal. Loki will not be able to use his powers until his memories have been recovered.”

“And if they aren’t?” Fury didn’t want to sound negative, but he had to prepare for the worst case scenario. 

"He will." Thor glared at him. 

"You don't know that." Fury told him.

"You do not know my brother. I have seen him return from far worse. He'll come back." He had to.

In the med bay, Tony was put under before they cleaned and restricted the wound. Bruce ordered them to keep Tony under for at least another three days. Tony had to calm down and relax. He needed to rest and heal a bit. 

Steve returned to help with the fight, though it seemed the warriors really had it under control. Nelim, Natasha, and Clint had managed to finish off the remaining leaders. 

“You are late for the party, Spangled Captain!” Valstagg grinned before decapitating another Skrull. Steve shook his head with a light smile.

“Looks like we’re good to return. Round everyone up!”

Sif and Fandral nodded then gave out the call. Their surviving soldiers returned, carrying the wounded. They wouldn’t know if they had lost any men until they returned to Asgard, but for the most part, it seemed they had truly won. 

Fury looked at Thor and sighed. 

“I need to prepare for the worst Thor. This isn’t personal.” 

“Sir, Mr. Stark just got out of surgery. He’ll be kept under medically induced coma for three days.” Agent Hill walked over, casting a quick glance at Loki. “How is he doing?”

“Well he wasn’t injured, aside from getting knocked out again.” Fury shrugged. He looked back into the room as Loki began to wake; this was going to tough. 

Loki awakened his head in his hands as he sat up. He glared at Thor through the glass. "You will not keep me here!" He shouted at them. Fury winced at the tone in his voice. 

"Are you sure he can't get out of there?" Fury questioned. 

"Aye, my father made sure of it. Loki may be strong but even he cannot break out of this." 

Loki tired himself out trying to use his stolen magic.

Fury nodded then looked back into the cell. It was almost heart wrenching to see Loki like this again. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him in a cell. Feels weird now.”

Thor nodded and sighed heavily. 

“I only hope this passes quickly. I cannot imagine how Anthony will react if he has to see Loki this way.”

It was several hours later before the warriors and the rest of the Avengers returned to Earth. They were tired and bruised, but all were alive. Some were injured quite badly; they were healed in Asgard and kept to rest. Natasha walked into SHIELD headquarters, holding her head high. Clint and Nelim walked in after her, also quite proud of themselves. 

“Seems Tony’s plan did the trick. The Skrull are retreating.”

“How far?”

“According to Jarvis, really far.” Clint smirked a bit. 

“How is Loki doing?” Nelim looked at Fury then glanced into the cell. She still felt afraid of the god and couldn’t look at him for long. She quickly averted her gaze. 

“He’s fine, although I am curious what happened to you.”

Nelim looked down and swallowed then shook her head a bit. 

“I would prefer not to speak of it.”

Fury could see it on her face. Loki had gotten to her. He'd hurt her as well as the Skrull. Loki could be a cruel man when he wanted and now that he didn’t remember the last eight years, they were trapped.

"Stark's going to lose it when he finds out." Fury sighed.

"Is there any way to help him?" Clint asked.

"He hit his head very hard the first time. There is no telling how long it would take." Nelim sighed. "I hold no ill will against him. I know he is not himself." She told Thor.

Thor nodded, taking comfort in this fact. Nelim smiled sadly at the god and squeezed his shoulder gently. 

“We will not abandon him Thor.”

“I thank you. All of you.” The thunderer looked at the Avengers then back at his brother. 

“If this just from hitting his head, then we should actually be more relieved.” Natasha spoke up suddenly and looked at her comrades. “Think about it, if the Skrull had given him something, we’d have to no chance of him regaining his memory. But he just hit his head; he should be able to recover most of his memories through familiar things.”

“But he did not remember anything recent when he saw Thor or us for that matter.” Nelim looked at Natasha curiously. 

“We weren’t exposed to him the way he remembers us. What he saw was what he remembers from our fight with the Chitauri. If we approach slowly, he’ll start to remember.”

Clint looked at Natasha then at Loki. 

“Or we could hit him again but that might make it worse.”

Steve chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“Whatever helps at this point. So how do we do this?”

“We’ll have to introduce him to some memory triggers, but the only strong one I can think of is Tony.”

The others agreed.

"I think Loki should be moved into his old cell in the meantime." Bruce said. 

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because think about it: take him back to where he started. He went to a cell when we finally captured him. We could do the same thing again until Tony wakes up." Bruce explained.


	144. Chapter 144

Steve nodded. "He has a point."

Loki played with a dagger he'd pulled out of his boot. "I'm still here." Loki growled. "I can hear you." 

“He will be very upset to be back in that cell again.”

“That may be, but it might also trigger some fresher memories for him. Remove any weapons and strip his armor.” Fury looked at the other agents present, a grim look on his face.

“The same way you handled him the first time, you do so now: extreme caution. He has his magic bound, but he’s still strong.”

The agents nodded and went into the cell, quickly moving to take Loki’s weapons. Thor stood near Fury, watching everything carefully in case he needed to step in. Nelim’s hands shook slightly as she watched and for a moment, a horrible pain surged through her skin. She gasped and turned. 

“I need a moment.” She quickly went into the lobby and closed her eyes until the pain subsided. Natasha looked at the Skrull then followed after her quietly. 

“Are you okay?”

“I knew Loki was strong, but…” Nelim chuckled nervously as she sat down. “I am only so thankful he did not feel the need to do more.”

Bruce walked over to Fury as Loki was being transferred. 

“Tony’s stable, and he’s healing well. Lizbeth is making sure he doesn’t have any infections.”

“How soon will he be awake?”

“Not for another two days. It’s better for him to stay still and you know Tony. He won’t want to lie down and heal properly if he’s awake.”

Loki fought as best he could against the others. He had no choice but to use his hand to hand combat skills to fight them. They finally managed to hold him down and strip him of his armor. They gave him a prison uniform to put on before dragging him off to his old cell.

Clint sighed heavily as he watched. 

“Let’s hope this works.”

“If it doesn’t, then I guess Stark will just have to seduce him again.” Fury shrugged. They’d done it once before, they could do it again if they needed to. 

“Let’s just hope he remembers who he is now before his kids get back.”

“We excused them from school for the time being. With any luck this won’t take too long.”

Thor put his hand to the heavy door of the cell. There was only one window looking into the room, but it was normally used for interrogations and observation. The god glanced at Fury then slipped into the room. He just wanted to see his brother and know he was okay. 

“What did he do to you?” Natasha fixed Nelim a cup of coffee and sat across from her. The Skrull stared at the drink for a moment. 

“I would rather not speak of it.”

Natasha nodded. 

Bruce went back to check on Tony late that evening. The man slept still, though according to one of the monitors, it was far from peaceful. 

“He’s still having nightmares?”

The nurse in the room nodded and sighed. 

“He’ll be fine for a few hours but he’ll have relapses like this. He’s fighting to wake himself up.”

Bruce sighed as he watched Tony sleep. 

"He'll be alright babe." Lizbeth told him. 

"I know he will but this is just so much. Between the kids and his wounds and Loki, they've been through so much together. I don’t know how they do it." Bruce smiled. "I'm proud of them." 

Loki was sitting in the corner of his cell, rocking from side to side in an eerie rhythm. Fury stood on the outside of his cage, watching him. 

"Find something interesting about watching me?" He asked opening his eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure you’re enjoying your return to this cell. Does it look familiar at all?” The director stood on the opposite side of the room. He’d already made the mistake once before of getting too close to Loki. He wouldn’t be doing that again. 

Thor watched from the other side of the glass, rather tense during the conversation. He’d been watching over Loki for a while now. Nelim walked back over, having stopped by the tower for fresh clothes and a hot bath. 

“How is he?”

“Nothing has changed of yet, but the healers that came to check on Loki have determined that it will take several days before he begins to remember much.”

“You have to rest Thor. Why not come with me? We’ll get something to eat.”

“I cannot leave my brother like this.”

“I know, but you won’t be gone long. I will have you back within a few hours.” The Skrull smiled kindly, hoping to convince Thor to rest at least for a moment. 

"How can it look familiar to me if I've never seen it before, you dull creature." Loki snapped. He was up on his feet again, pacing like an animal in a cage. On the outside that’s what he looked like. From the corner of his eyes he saw Thor starting to leave. 

"Have you had enough of watching me?" He asked. "This is what you wanted is it not?" 

Thor paused and looked back at his brother. He swallowed then went over to the intercom button near the glass. He pressed it then spoke. 

“I will return Loki but I am tired and hungry. No one here will harm you.” The thunderer shot a quick glance at Fury. The Director nodded then looked at Loki. 

“Nobody here wants things to get ugly.” Fury pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the table between him and Loki. 

“Do you recognize this man?” It was a picture of Tony; one Loki had taken the first time he got his hands on a camera. It was a bit blurry, but it was obvious who it was.

Thor watched for a moment longer then left with Nelim to get something to eat. The Skrull took Thor down to a small breakfast shop not far from SHIELD headquarters. 

“Can I get you two anything?” A waitress walked over to Thor and Nelim, a notepad in her hands. Nelim had disguised herself before they’d left. It had become second nature. 

“I will have the sunny eggs special.”

“I will have the Hungry Man meal.” 

"Right away. Something to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have apple juice." Nelim replied.

"Orange please." Thor answered.

"Right away." 

Thor was quiet for a few moments after the waitress left.

"I am sorry for my brother and whatever pain he caused you. You know he is not in the right state of mind currently and had he been himself, wouldn’t have harmed you." Thor said.

"I know he wouldn’t have." 

Loki looked at the picture. "The Man of Iron." He replied. 

Nelim smiled a bit at Thor and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I know your brother, Thor. I may not know him as well as the Avengers yet, but I do know him. He is not a monster.”

Thor sighed a bit and nodded. His brother had changed so much in the past eight years. He’d grown so much wiser. 

“I do not wish to see him locked away as he is.” 

“None of us do, but it is only for a little while.” Nelim looked up as the waitress brought their drinks. 

Fury nodded then showed Loki another picture. 

“How about this one? You recognize anybody in these pictures?” Fury took out a picture of Loki and Tony during a Christmas party. It was shortly after they had begun dating; Tony dangled some mistletoe overhead while stealing a kiss from Loki. 

Loki looked at the picture in disgust. Snatching it, he ripped it up and threw it back at Fury.

"I do not know what game you are playing but there is no way I would attend such a gathering, let alone let him kiss me." 

Fury couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at Loki’s reaction. Oddly enough, that was almost exactly what he’d said when Tony invited him to the Christmas party in the first place. 

“It’s not a game. You’ve lost your memory of the past eight years; I’m just trying to help you remember some things.” Fury pulled out one last picture: Loki holding Remus shortly after he was born. Tony was there as well, both of them looking exhausted but happy. He slid it onto the table and looked at Loki. 

“How about this one?”

Nelim sipped her juice and made a face. She loved drinking juice, but it would take a while before her tongue got used to the acidity. Thor chuckled at her expression. 

“It is too sour for you?”

“Just a bit, yes.” Nelim smiled. 

Loki studied the picture and then grabbed his head as he felt a pain shoot through it. "Go away!" Loki screamed at Fury. Standing up, he knocked the chair over as he went away from the other. 

Fury backed away to avoid getting hit by the chairs. Maybe that picture was too soon, but Loki needed to see it. 

“I’ll come back when you’ve calmed down again. You can keep the picture.” The Director turned and walked out of the room. It was never a good idea to try and prod at Loki when he was like this. Unlike Tony, Fury didn’t like getting tossed off roof tops. 

Loki ran over to the picture and tore it into tiny pieces before throwing it on the floor. He stalked back over to the corner to his cot and curled up on it. 

Natasha and Clint were coming out of the med bay after being patched up a bit.

"How is he?" Clint asked.

"I showed him some pictures. I think I showed him a picture of him and Tony with Remus too soon."

Natasha looked at Fury then back into the cell. 

“Yeah, it might have been too soon. It’ll take him a little while to calm down.”

“What if one of us tried talking to him? Stark’s still out, but he knows us well enough.”

“If anyone else is going in there, it should be you Barton.” Fury looked at the archer. “He does have a more tangled relationship with you.” 

Clint nodded and sighed slightly. 

“I’ll go in an hour or so.” 

“Are you sure you want to go alone?” Natasha’s eyes looked worried. She didn’t want Loki to accidentally hurt anyone else, least of Clint. 

“If we all crowd him, he might freak out again.” 

Bruce watched Tony sleep. The nurse had left, and it seemed that the inventor was doing well. His eyes moved quite a bit under his eyes lids; was he dreaming again? 

[Tony was flying through the halls of the Skrull mother ship, blasting anything that got in his way. He was so close to Loki, but the god kept slipping further and further away.

“Loki!” He shot another Skrull, but for some reason his suit could no longer shoot blasts. He resorted to hitting the Skrull around him, beating them until they no longer moved.

Outside of the dream, Tony grumbled weakly in his sleep. 

"Remember, he's still stronger then we think he is." Fury said.

"Got that right. How many times did he hang Tony of the roof with one hand?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah leave him be for a few hours. You all get some rest." Fury ordered them. 

Natasha nodded and followed Clint out. She sighed and stretched her neck a bit. 

“Mmh, that was a good fight, huh?”

“Coulda been better, but I guess it coulda been worse too. I’m surprised nobody died.”

Fury watched the assassins leave then looked back into the cell. He saw the pieces of the pictures and sighed. He would remember, Loki had to remember. 

Nelim ate her breakfast rather quietly. It was quite a bit of food, more than she was used to eating, but she was unusually hungry. Thor took a large bite of his pancakes then glanced at Nelim. 

“I have never seen you eat so much before.”

Nelim blushed a bit and smiled. 

“The day that Loki and I were taken, I did not take a lunch; I thought I would be back in time to get something to eat.”

Thor hummed in response then wiped his lips. 

“How did they come to find you?” Thor looked at Nelim puzzled. The Skrull looked down then out one of the windows. 

“I could not let them take Loki alone. I jumped out and they captured us both.” She chuckled dryly. “I should have done more.”

“None of this is your fault. I must thank you for going with my brother." Thor said. Thor knew what it could cost her for having done what she did. She got off lightly for what she did. 

"My brother can take away the memories of what was done to you if you wish." He said. Nelim shook her head. 

"I do not wish to have my mind altered in any way shape of form." 

Thor nodded at Nelim’s words. 

“You are very strong for doing what you did.”

“I owe Loki a debt. He has given me a second chance to live here on Earth. Were it not for him, I do not think I would have been accepted as I have been.”

Thor smiled at Nelim and they finished their meal. Nelim paid with some money Tony had given her-a sort of allowance for taking care of the boys. She and Thor headed back to SHIELD later that day, both much more refreshed than they had been earlier. 

Natasha and Clint also returned later that day. They stood outside the cell, watching Loki. He seemed much calmer or as calm as he could get in this state. 

“You sure you want to do this?”

“Loki isn’t my best friend, and I know I’m not his. But he’s done too much for us for me to just walk away now. Besides, I can handle it.” Clint grinned a bit then went into the cell. 

Loki looked up as Clint came in. "My, my. If it isn't the flightless bird." Loki smirked. "Have you come to tell me we're friends as well?" He asked. Clint stayed in one spot. Loki got up stalking over to him. "You'd be better off running back to your widow. I could snap your neck like the bird you are." Loki threatened.

Clint stayed alert, ready for anything. He shrugged at the god. 

“I already know what you can do. You don’t remember, but we’ve gotten into a lot of fights. We’re not friends, but we’re not enemies anymore.” 

Natasha watched from outside the room, tense. She didn’t like this, but she had to trust that Clint could handle himself alone with Loki. 

“Out of curiosity, what’s the very last thing you remember Loki?”

Thor walked back towards the cell where Loki was being held. Nelim strode over behind him and tensed when she saw Clint in the room. 

“He is in there alone?”

“Clinton is stronger than many credit him for. I only hope he can stand against my brother now.”

"Your director showing me that filth." Loki spat, pointing at the shredded picture.

"Do you really think that's what it is?" He asked.

"That was not my child. I have three children, ones that I have not seen for centuries." 

Thor winced. It never got any easier to hear. Loki saw this from the corners of his eye.

"Does it still bother you? That you're the reason I got pregnant in the first place? That you let your father take him from me?" Loki growled. He slammed his fist into the glass.

Thor felt his heart clench at Loki’s words. He wanted to rush in there and hold his brother, wanted to take the pain from him. 

“I am so sorry Loki.” He spoke softly, even though he knew the trickster couldn’t hear him. Nelim pursed her lips a bit and put a gentle hand on Thor’s shoulder. 

“You don’t need to stay here Thor.”

“No, I will not abandon my brother.”

“You’re wrong Loki, and you know we’re telling the truth. Hell, you’re the god of lies; we can’t lie to you.” Clint spoke up, trying to move the attention back to him. He didn’t know the details of Thor and Loki’s past, but he could guess that it was pretty ugly. And from what he’d heard from Tony, it wasn’t worth trying to get between them. 

“You see your children pretty often now. They even come here to visit. I’ve met Hel; she looks a lot like you. And Fenrir. You know he lives here with you now.”

Natasha frowned slightly at Loki’s outburst over his children. She hoped he would remember Remus and Toki before Tony woke up again. 

"Clint, time to get out of there, the temperature's dropping." Fury said. "Get out now!" 

Clint did as he was told and left the cell. 

Loki had his head in his hands again. They were telling the truth but he could not remember any of it. Either he had lost the ability to tell the difference between truth and lie, or they had all become better liars. 

Bruce came up stairs to check on Loki and the others and found them in the current state.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Pushed the bar a little too far." Natasha replied. Bruce ordered for a sleeping solution to be put into the air vents to help Loki calm down. 

“What do we do?” Clint looked at Fury, waiting for his skin to warm back up again. He’d almost forgotten how quickly Loki could freeze the air in a room.

“We give him some time to digest what we’re saying. He doesn’t remember anything after the Chitauri; in his mind, he’s here because of that.” The Director looked at Clint, Natasha and Bruce. 

“Maybe we should try other triggers? Something less personal.”

“You have any suggestions?”

Natasha thought for a moment, looking into Loki’s cell. 

“How about those new books he’s been reading? Tony told me there were some books he’d bought Loki a while ago.”

“You think it’ll help?”

“It might, Loki never put those damn books down.” Clint remembered which ones Natasha was talking about. They were fantasy books, though he couldn’t remember exactly what the title was. 

"We aren't doing anything right now." Bruce said. "You're all rushing into this." 

"Bruce he needs his memory back." Steve said.

"I know he does. We all know that. But you're all trying to rush into this giving him bits and pieces from anywhere in the last eight years. You'll do more harm than good." He explained. 

"Then what do we do?" Natasha asked.

"We go back to when he got here the first time. Start there." 

Natasha sighed but nodded to Bruce’s suggestion. 

“So, how do we do this?”

“We need to let him start remembering things on his own. If we try and flood him with all of these things now, he’ll just shut down.”

“So we just leave him in there?” Steve looked at Bruce puzzled. The doctor nodded. 

“We just need to give him some time. He’ll remember more on his own.”

A few days passed and Tony was finally woken from his coma. He groaned as he felt his body waking up-which was not a pleasant experience. Everything ached and he was hungry and cranky. He tried to sit up in bed, but realized he was hooked up to too many machines for that to really happen.


	145. Chapter 145

“Take it easy Tony; we need to get you unhooked from everything first.” Bruce smiled a bit and called in the nurse to remove the breathing and feeding tubes. 

Loki was sitting in his cell, getting increasingly annoyed at the guards pacing about outside. He watched their every move and tracked them. Thor always brought it in his meals.

"Loki, do you remember anything at all?" Thor asked. Loki glared him from the corner of his eye on his bunk.

Thor sighed, taking that as a no. He set the food on the table then turned to leave, his heart heavy. He just wanted this to be over. He hated seeing his brother in a cell like this. 

Tony spent the rest of that day getting used to being awake again. He had all the tubes and support removed, but was told to rest. He didn’t listen, of course. 

“I want to see him.”

“Tony, he doesn’t remember anything yet. It’s too soon.” Bruce argued with the inventor, trying to knock some sense into him. He knew it wouldn’t work, but Bruce had to try.   
“I don’t care! I want to know that he’s alive!”

“Tony, he’s fine! You know we wouldn’t do anything to hurt him!”

“Then let me see him Bruce!”

“Tony, he doesn’t know who you are! He doesn’t remember that you two are married or that you have a son! What are you going to do? Go see him and get trampled like the rest of us?”

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. He didn’t want to sit like a good boy and wait for things to just get better. He wanted to hold Loki; he needed to feel the god against his heart. 

"Look Tony, I know you want to see him. We all want to see him back to his old self again. We have to take this slowly. He's missing eight years of his life right now. All he remembers you as is the Man of Iron." Bruce explained. "Clint and Fury both tried to trigger some memories and they only made his head hurt." Bruce explained. 

Tony didn’t say anything, but he nodded his head a bit. Deep down, he knew it was a better idea to wait. He knew he should give Loki space to recover from everything that had happened, but he didn’t care. He wanted his husband. 

Bruce sighed a bit then remembered something. He took a gold ring from his pocket and set it on Tony’s lap. 

“He was still wearing it when we caught him.”

Tony looked at the ring and pressed it to his lips. 

"Figured it would be best if you held onto it until he got his memory back." Bruce said. 

Loki was pacing his cell again. He always knew when someone new was watching him. 

"Come for another visit? How many more lies do you have to tell me?" He asked. 

Natasha walked in coolly but kept her distance. 

“I didn’t come here to lie to you Loki. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Does your head still hurt?”

Tony sighed heavily and ran his hand over his face. He put the ring in his pocket and looked out the window; it was raining. 

“He will regain his memories, right?”

Bruce nodded then chuckled a bit. 

“And if not, then you can just get him to love you all over again. Maybe with less getting tossed out windows.”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at that. 

"What do you care?" He asked. He walked over to the wall of glass she stood out of. "What you show me is not me. I have no more children, nor do I have a relationship with the Man of Iron." Loki growled. "When I get out of here, you'll be the first." 

Natasha didn’t show any emotion at Loki’s words; she’d received threats like this before they were friends. It wasn’t necessarily anything new. The redhead shrugged and nodded her head a bit. 

“Maybe, maybe not. Like I said, I’m just here to see how you’re doing.”

Tony sat in silence with Bruce for a moment, just looking at his hands. 

“The first time he ever slept in bed with me, he had a nightmare. He was scared, but he wouldn’t tell me about what. I asked him for weeks what it was and then he told me…” Tony paused for a moment, swallowing back the knot in his throat. “He said he was afraid of losing everything. He didn’t want to wake up one day and find out that he was dreaming.”

Bruce looked at Tony then sat on the bed next to him.

“He hasn’t lost everything Tony. He’ll remember.”

Fury watched from a video feed. Steve was by his side. 

“We should treat him now like we did then. It might help trigger something." Steve said. 

"No, we keep him right here. Too much has actually changed. We’ll give him a few more days." Fury replied.

"Very well Sir." 

"I brought some more pictures." Natasha said. 

"I don’t want to see any more of your filth. Get away from me!" 

"Agent Romanoff, time to leave it be." Fury ordered. 

Natasha paused and looked back. She pursed her lips but didn’t argue. She took the pictures and turned, leaving the cell. 

“Why did you stop me?”

“It might be too soon for this just yet. We need to give him time in between to recover from the shock. This isn’t easy for him to absorb.” Fury looked into the cell at Loki. “He thinks he’s a prisoner, an enemy of the earth. It’s hard for him to understand how much he’s changed.”

Steve sighed heavily and shook his head. 

“I heard Tony’s awake. How’s he doing?”

“As well as Stark can get. He’s adamant that he wants to see Loki, but that would make things worse for both of them.”

"Might trigger something." Steve said. 

"That's what I'm afraid off. It might be too much letting Stark see him. You know Stark is persistent and won’t stop." Fury said. 

"So in other words we're just going to have to dance them around each other?" Clint asked. 

“If that’s what it takes, yes.” Fury looked at the Avengers sternly. “We don’t have the luxury of snapping him out of this. Loki isn’t like any other patient with amnesia. He has powers and if he wants, he could trick us all and make us release him. And then what?”

The others sighed but knew Fury was right. They couldn’t afford to push Loki too hard, or they’d risk making Loki forget everything for good. 

“What do we do about Tony? You know he won’t stay away.”

“He will if you tell him the damage he’d be causing. Stark may be stupid, but he isn’t cruel. He’ll stay away if we tell him to.”

Loki finally settled on to his bunk for a bit of sleep. He was tired and they'd caused him enough pain for him. Thor came back around with Loki's evening meal but found him fast asleep.

"I want my brother back." 

He looked at Loki sadly, but knew he couldn’t stay long. His brother didn’t remember everything they’d gone through together over the past years. He turned and quietly left the cell once again. 

Tony was starting to get impatient. It had been almost six days since he’d woken up. Why couldn’t he just go and see Loki? He wouldn’t even have to talk to the god. He just wanted to know Loki was all right. He sat back at the tower, looking at the repairs that still needed to be done. He had his suits rebuilding the wall and replacing glass.

“Sir, how is your wound healing?”

“It’s fine Jarvis, just looks like a scratch now.”

Loki still didn’t remember anything but he had noticed the skin where his wedding ring once sat. 

Bruce thought Tony could have a look at Loki from a distance. Let Tony see Loki but not Loki see Tony. 

"Tony? Ready to see Loki?" He asked. "There are rules to this. You stay at the distance I put you at and you are not allowed to talk to him. Not yet." 

Tony was more than eager to see his husband again. He didn’t bother to get cleaned off; he knew it wouldn’t make a difference if he was covered in oil stains or not. He went back to SHIELD with Bruce and could feel his heart racing in his chest. He wanted to see Loki again, of course, but something in him felt afraid. 

When they arrived, he could feel his nervousness twisting his stomach. 

“You okay Tony?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He looked at Bruce and smiled a bit.

Bruce stopped him. 

“This is as far as we go.” Bruce said. "We can see and hear him but he can’t see or hear us." Bruce explained. 

"He just started to calm down yesterday." Steve said entering the room. 

Tony looked at the two and nodded. He didn’t like this, but he supposed it was better than nothing. He looked through the glass at Loki and felt his heart tighten. He hadn’t seen the god in a cell like this in years. 

“Is he alright?”

“He’s stressed out over everything that’s been going on. It’s hard for him to process what we’ve been showing him.” Bruce looked at Tony then at Loki. 

“Does he remember anything yet?”

“A little bit, but it’s not enough. He thinks we’re holding him after the Chitauri incident; I don’t even think he realizes he was fighting with Skrull.”

"He'll wear a hole in the floor. He's been pacing when he thinks and we let him." Bruce replied. 

"We think it helps him process it. The more we leave him alone for now the better. Thor brings him meals." Steve added. "Fury tried showing him pictures but he was showing ones of you and him with Remus far too soon. It only pissed him off and made him lash out more. He even started digging at old wounds between him and Thor.”

Tony clenched his jaw when he heard this. He didn’t want to open his mouth to say anything; he knew he couldn’t count on himself to not say something stupid. He was pissed. One because Loki was trapped like an animal and two because he knew Fury would poke him. He knew this would happen. Tony watched Loki pace for a while and it calmed him almost. The god did that a lot, actually. Loki would pace in the room when he was upset about something or go out on the balcony. He wouldn’t say anything; he’d just walk back and forth, thinking. Tony put his hand to the glass, sighing at how cold it felt. 

“He’s trying to force himself to forget.” 

Bruce and Steve looked at Tony puzzled. 

“What do you mean?”

“The room’s cold.” He said simply, watching Loki. “He’s thinking about whatever is it you’ve been telling him, but he doesn’t want to…” He stopped himself. 

Steve and Bruce shared a look and then look back at Tony. 

"Tony we need more than that. You understand him better, you have to help us out here explain it to us." Bruce said.

"Please Tony." Steve pleaded. 

“He’s trying to reason with himself. That’s what he does when he paces like that.” Tony said, slightly exasperated. He should have known Loki would do something like this. The god hated dealing with such emotional things, so he did what he knew best: he pushed it out of his mind. 

“He’s probably trying to convince himself that you’re all lying. That you found some way to bypass his lie-detector.”

“But why would he do that?” Bruce frowned puzzled. 

“Because that’s what he does. He doesn’t deal with things like this, he ignores them.” Tony could feel his blood starting to boil. No, he’d gone through too much with Loki to see it all fall apart like this. 

“We’ll keep trying.” Steve reassured Tony, but the man pulled away from him. 

“Try all you want, but it won’t change anything. It took me two years to get him to talk at all.” 

Bruce sighed.

"But when we push too hard he shuts down everything." Bruce said.

"If we push too much it could make things worse and possibly make him forget even more." Steve sighed.

"We're backed into a corner here. And there's no telling what he'll do to you if he sees you. We've been trying to keep things like they were back when he first came here thinking maybe it would help." Bruce replied. 

Tony scoffed and shook his head. It would help, it had to. There was nothing Loki feared and hated more than being back in this cell. But at this rate, it would take two more years, maybe longer. Loki wasn’t exactly the type to open up about what was on his mind. 

“Can I have a second alone with him?”

“Tony, you can’t…”

“I’m not going to go in the cell. I’m staying here, I just want to be alone with my husband.” He looked at Bruce and Steve, clearly upset. The two men exchanged worried glances but nodded. They left the smaller room and stood posted near the cell door. They had to be sure Tony wouldn’t try to get in to see Loki. 

Tony sighed heavily and pressed his forehead to the glass. 

“You think I don’t know what you’re doing in there? I know that look on your face, I’m not stupid.” Tony felt a knot in his throat. Maybe it was better that Loki couldn’t hear or see him.

Loki stopped pacing. He felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking in the direction, he felt them coming from he stared for a long moment. He growled at the cell walls and went back over to his bunk to cocoon himself in blankets and hopefully get the eyes off of him.

"He's got to come back." Steve said. 

“He has to. If not for his sake then for Tony and the boys.” Bruce shook his head. 

Tony kept watching Loki, his breathing shaky. He pressed his hand to the glass, even though the cold was starting to burn his skin a bit. 

“You’re not allowed to ignore me!” He hit the glass without realizing it. It was bullet proof, not to mention covered in spells to keep Loki in; it wouldn’t break. But it did tremble in its frame. 

Steve looked over to the other door when he heard a faint thump. What was Tony doing in there? He was about to go over when Bruce stopped him.

“Just give him some time. He doesn’t like getting emotional around people.”

Steve looked at him and decided to let Tony have a few minutes. To keep himself busy, Steve left to get Loki some more blankets. It came to his thought that he should give Loki the fur blanket that he and Tony kept on their bed but what with Loki locked away in a cell, it might be best for Tony to keep it so he didn’t go crazy.

Tony watched the god still, not even letting himself blink. A bit of frost began to cloud the glass and he chuckled dryly. This reminded him so much of the time Loki locked himself in the bathroom. It was before they were dating. The god had been upset about Thor visiting earth and decided he didn’t want to see his brother. He never talked to Tony about it, but the inventor didn’t leave Loki alone. Eventually he made Loki so mad that the god left the bathroom. He punched Tony, of course, but he went and saw Thor. 

“I need you to come home now.” Tony spoke quietly. “I need you to come back to me. I don’t have the boys and I don’t have you and Nelim’s too scared to go back to the tower. I don’t have anybody.” Tony sighed and pressed his forehead to the glass. “I’m sorry. I never should have let those things take you in the first place.” He looked to where Loki was, but the god wasn’t moving. Tony stood there in silence for a while, trying to make this situation better than it was. Well, at least he got to see Loki. 

After a while, Bruce and Steve walked back into the room with Tony. 

“How are you holding up?”

“How do you think?”

“Come on, I’ll drive you home.” 

Steve caught them on the way out to the garage. 

"I need a few things that might help him. Blankets or two from the tower." Steve said. "Little things like that." He said. 

"I'll see what we can turn up and bring it back with me." Bruce said. Steve nodded and left them. 

Bruce looked at Tony and patted the man’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay Tony.”

“What if it isn’t? What if we can’t fix this?” He looked at Bruce then got into the car. His body felt heavy. 

They arrived at the tower and Tony handed Bruce one of Fenrir’s blankets. 

“The boys all share it, but Fenrir uses it the most. Maybe it’ll help him to smell someone he actually remembers.”

“He doesn’t remember that Fenrir is here with him.” 

Tony nodded a bit. 

“He must think Fenrir is still living in another realm.”

Bruce nodded. 

"I'm going to take a few books for him as well. Maybe it'll help keep him from all that pacing." Bruce said. 

"Sir, perhaps you would also like to pack a few outfits for Loki to wear." Jarvis interjected.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Jarvis." Bruce smiled at the ceiling.

Tony packed Loki’s favorite clothes and handed them to Bruce along with some books. 

“Loki isn’t as fragile as you think.” Tony looked at Bruce. “He’s going to push you when you try and show him things and he’ll push hard. You just have to push even harder.”

Bruce chuckled a bit. 

“I’m not you Tony. None of us are. I don’t know how you did it, but you broke through Loki. I don’t think we’ll have the same luck.”

The good doctor left and Tony was alone in the tower again. He looked around; he’d never noticed just how horribly cold it was now that he was alone again. He sat at the island and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Sir, is there anything I can do?”

“No Jarvis, there isn’t.”

"I'm sorry Sir." He said. 

Bruce took the stuff back to SHIELD and went to visit Loki. Thor had just brought him lunch, so he was sitting at the small table eating.

"Hey Loki, I brought you some stuff. More clothes to wear and a few books." He said. 

Loki ignored him as he picked at the sorry excuse for a meal. Bruce left everything on the bed before moving to leave.

Bruce walked out of the cell and watched Loki from the other side of the glass for a moment, curious to see what the god would do. 

Tony dug up one of his bottles of Scotch.

“Sir?”

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to get drunk.” Tony sat back down at the island. ”Even though really, I think I should be allowed to.”

“You have gone through enough over your alcoholism Sir. Now is not the time to fall back into old habits.”

“I know, I know.” Tony poured himself a drink and sipped it. It had been so long since he’d had a drink, that it actually burned his throat. He sighed and set the glass down. 

“This will work Sir. Please, do not give up now.”

Loki got up and wandered over to his bed, looking at the books first. He set the clothes to the side. He'd go back for them when he had gotten washed up. Taking the blanket, Loki wrapped himself in it and picked one of the books to read. 

Tony sat for several hours, sipping his drinks slowly. He was buzzed, though not drunk. 

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Can I ask you a favor, Jarvis?”

“I do not see why not Sir.”

“Do you think you can patch me a feed from Loki’s cell?”

“Of course Sir. One moment.” The AI began hacking through the system, though it was really quite easy. Fury hadn’t exactly counted on Tony trying to get into the cameras in the old cell. Soon enough a feed was brought up on Tony’s tablet. He looked at it and smiled a bit.


	146. Chapter 146

“Guess he liked the blankets.”

"It would appear so." Jarvis said.

Loki fell asleep, this time much more fitful than the others he'd had before it. While Loki slept, flashes appeared in his mind. Images of the man of iron with a hole in his chest and Fenrir carrying him. Loki woke up, looking around with a slightly disappointed face.

Tony had passed out on his bed. He was sitting up, propped upright by his pillows. His mouth hung open and he snored faintly. He jerked awake when he heard something from the tablet. Who was talking? He looked at the tablet and saw that it was just Thor bringing Loki his breakfast. Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Thor placed the meal on Loki’s small table, smiling a bit when he saw the blankets and books. 

“I hope you have slept better this night Brother.”

"I did." Loki replied. "Can you not take me out?" He asked. "I grow wary of being cooped up in here. I do not even know of the day it is." He said. 

"I cannot Brother. Both father and Fury ordered you stay here." He said.

Loki growled at him.

"Brother please, you are lucky to be given the luxury you have been given." Thor said, pointing to the blanket and books. 

Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor sighed, feeling a pang of guilt. 

“I am sorry Loki. Were it my decision, you would not be here.” 

Tony washed up for the morning then looked back at the tablet. He took it with him to his lab and set it somewhere so he could see it while he worked. 

“Sir, will you not be having breakfast this morning?”

“I’m not hungry.” Tony pulled out pieces of a project he’d been working on some time ago and began tinkering with it again. 

"Go away." He said.

"But Brother, please." 

"I said go away. Get out of my face." Loki growled. Thor raised his hands in surrender as he left.

"Sir, perhaps you should try your hand at cooking and send Loki something to eat.”

Tony paused for a moment and considered this. Yeah why not? In the years since he’d been with Loki, he’d certainly gotten much better at cooking. 

“What do you think I should make?”

“Perhaps that vegetable lasagna. Mr. Loki Stark is quite fond of it as I recall.”

“Alright, why not? Pull up the recipe for me.” Tony set his things down and took the tablet upstairs with him. He set it on the counter and began getting things ready as Jarvis showed him the instructions. 

Jarvis did as he was told and got everything that Tony needed.

"Shall I call one of the others to come pick it up or will you take it to SHIELD?" Jarvis asked.

“I’ll take it.” Tony got everything prepared then set the lasagna to cook. He only hoped it would taste good; he wasn’t anywhere near as talented as Loki was when it came to cooking. 

When the lasagna was ready, he covered it so it wouldn’t get too cold. He grabbed a few apples and drove down to SHIELD. Even if the lasagna was horrible, at least Loki would be able to eat some apples. 

“Stark, you’re not allowed in there.”

“I’m not going to go inside the cell Fury. I just wanted to bring this for Loki.”

The director looked at Tony and was about to object but didn’t. What was the worst that could happen? Well, considering this was Tony’s cooking, it could get pretty bad. Fury sighed and nodded then had an agent send the food in. 

“You sure that won’t kill him?”

Tony laughed sarcastically then frowned at Fury. “I can cook.”

Fury shrugged. He turned to one of the guards and told them to either find Thor and Bruce, preferably Bruce. Bruce showed up a few minutes later with a fork and a plate. Bruce took the food and went to Loki's cell.

"Loki, I got something for you. Figured it be better than prison food. There are also some golden apples here." 

Loki perked up at this. "Where did you get them?" He asked.

"Just a gift." He said. 

Looking at them, Loki knew they were Inunn's apples. Bruce left the food with Loki and left. Loki wasted no time in digging right in.

Tony smiled as he saw Loki eating the meal he’d brought in. It even seemed like he was enjoying the lasagna. Or maybe prison food was so abhorrent that it didn’t matter what the lasagna tasted like? 

“You feeling better today Tony?” Bruce walked over to his friend and stood next to him. The inventor shrugged. 

“Better than I felt yesterday. But nothing’s going to feel right until I can take Loki back home. Has he remembered anything yet?” Tony looked at Bruce hopefully. 

"No sure yet." Bruce replied. "I think it’s a good thing that you brought him something to eat. He was starting to stop eating the food here." Bruce explained. "He's starting to get fed up with Thor but he hasn't paced at all today. That has to be a good sign."

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. 

“It is. It’s never really a good thing when Loki paces. That always means he’s upset about something.” Tony watched the god eat and sighed heavily. “When can I go in and see him?”

Bruce looked at Tony and shrugged. 

“I don’t know. Fury keeps saying it’s too soon. We don’t want to push Loki too far Tony.”

“It’s been almost three weeks since we got him back. How is that too soon?”

“You know him better than we do Tony. You have to know it’s bad for you to go in so soon.”

Tony ran his tongue along his teeth and looked back at his husband. He reached a hand up to Loki’s wedding ring, which he’d hung on a thin chain around his neck. 

"I know you want to see him Tony but he's just gotten to the point when he would stop pacing." Bruce said. "Maybe in another week or so." Bruce explained. "You'll see him, I promise." Bruce said.

Loki wolfed down a good portion of the food before feeling extremely tired and laid down to take a nap. He stopped fighting the dreams he was having because anything was better than looking around the cell.

Tony put his hand to the glass separating him from Loki. He nodded quietly and eventually left, heading back to the tower quietly. 

“Mr. Loki Stark is looking better, isn’t he sir?” 

“Yeah, I guess he is.” Tony let his body fall onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind wandering when he began to feel something cool on his arm. He frowned puzzled then looked, his eyes widening at what he saw. It was the same swirls of gold that had appeared when he and Loki got married. He smiled a bit; it was comforting to see them. After a moment, they vanished again and Tony sighed. 

“I think I need a drink.”

“Perhaps some coffee would be best sir? You do know that Loki dislikes you drinking.” 

The inventor grumbled but didn’t protest. He went into the kitchen and got the coffee going. 

Loki woke up in the middle of the night. His head was throbbing. He'd been in his cell for nearly six weeks. The space that was discolored on his finger where a wedding band would have glowed a bit. Loki grabbed his head as it radiated with pain while a memory showed itself to him. His wedding day. His marriage to the man of iron. When he was finally able to open his eyes he went over to the glass. 

"Anthony? Anthony?!"

Natasha jumped a bit when he heard Loki shouting suddenly. She stood and looked into the cell then walked over to the door. She opened a small window on the door. 

“Loki? What is it?”

Tony felt a sharp chill roll across his skin suddenly as he worked in his lab. 

“Jarvis, stop playing with the temperature.”

“I’m not playing with anything Sir. Why?”

Tony paused what he was working on and looked around. He recognized that feeling, but there was no way it could be Loki. The god was still locked up in his cell. Tony ran his hands over his face and let his body sag a bit in the chair. Six weeks and Fury still wouldn’t let him see Loki. Tony looked at his wedding ring and noticed that it had begun glowing just slightly. 

Loki looked at her. 

"I want my husband." He told her. Natasha's eyes widened. 

"Alright we'll get him." She said.

Natasha left to go call Tony. "Tony you need to get down here now. Loki remembers you."

Tony felt his heart flutter and he stood, quickly running into the garage and jumping into his car.

“Sir, shouldn’t you wear shoes?”

“Shoes are for losers Jarvis!” Tony started up the car and took off, blatantly speeding and changing the street lights as he passed through. He arrived at SHIELD in record time and ran over to Loki’s cell. 

“What happened?” Tony looked at Natasha and the assassin shrugged. 

“I don’t know. He just woke up all of the sudden and called for you.” Natasha took Tony over to the door and opened it before stepping aside. Tony stepped through the door, his heart pounding as he looked at Loki. 

“Loki?”

Loki nearly took them to the floor when he hugged him. Taking Tony's face in his hands, he kissed him. "I love you Anthony." 

Tony smiled and pulled Loki close, tears glazing his eyes. 

“I love you too. So much.” Tony kissed his husband deeply, bruising their lips. 

Natasha watched from the door way and smiled; it was good to see them together again. 

“You two aren’t going to do anything inappropriate in there, are you?”

“Why? You wanna watch?” Tony looked at Natasha then kissed his husband again.

Loki hit Tony in the chest. "I'm getting you all to myself." He said.

"Guys break it up." Fury called to them. He'd heard that Tony was in the building had rushed off to see Loki. 

Tony just smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“I haven’t held my husband in over a month; I’m not letting him go.” Tony held Loki close, just happy to have Loki in his arms again. They packed the things that Tony and the others had taken to the cell and got ready to head back to the tower. 

“Is it true? Loki remembers?” Nelim had heard the news soon after Tony and Loki were reunited. She wanted to go and see Loki herself.

“He does." Natasha said. "Tony is taking him home now. Let them be for a bit." Natasha said. 

"Yeah you don't want to catch them in the act." Bruce chuckled. 

Nelim smiled and nodded. 

“I suppose you’re right. I doubt Tony is letting anyone else even talk to Loki right now.”

He didn’t have the patience to wait for them to be all the way inside before he attacked Loki’s lips again. Tony pulled the god close, tangling his fingers in Loki’s hair and kissed his lips and his jaw and down to his neck. He’d missed Loki’s taste and smell. After so long, it was like discovering Loki all over again. 

“I missed you so much.” Tony looked into Loki’s eyes then remembered he still had Loki’s ring. He took it off the chain and slipped it back onto Loki’s finger. 

Loki hugged him. He hadn't remembered Tony but his heart ached the entire time he was away from him. Like he was missing something that was important to him. 

"I missed you too Anthony."

Tony kissed the god’s forehead and pulled him into their room. 

“So umm, how much do you remember?” He didn’t know if it was all right for him to ask this so soon, but he was curious. If there was any way he could help Loki, he needed to know. He held the god’s hands in his own. 

"I remember all of it. Everything it just scrambled." He said. "I don’t know if we had a child before we got married or after we got married." He explained. "But Anthony, it’s all there." 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly. 

“I only care that you remember.” He pulled Loki back onto the bed with him. “I was afraid I’d never get to bring you home again.” Tony’s eyes glistened with tears as he spoke. “I thought I lost you. And they wouldn’t let me see you or talk to you. It was driving me crazy.”

Loki hugged him. "I'm home now. I’m right here." Loki kissed him as he laced their hands together. The gold swirls wrapped around their joined hands again, reminding them of their bond.

"I love you." 

“I love you too Loki.” Tony kissed the god’s lips then leaned closer to him. He slipped his hands into Loki’s shirt. His skin felt cool; he’d missed that feeling. Loki’s skin against his fingers was so soothing. 

Loki sighed as Tony started to touch him. Backing up towards the bed, he pulled his husband down on top of him. 

"I want you right here and now." He said. 

Tony smiled a bit and kissed Loki deeply. He pushed his tongue into the god’s mouth then pulled off his shirt. He kissed Loki’s neck and down to his chest. It had been too long since they’d been like this together. Tony undid Loki’s pants and ran his hands along the god’s sides, squeezing slightly. 

Loki let Tony take control. He ran his hands over every inch of skin he could reach on the other. The god pulled off his husband's shirt and quickly started on his jeans.

Tony kissed along Loki’s chest. He flicked his tongue at Loki’s nipples, tugging at them slightly. He pulled off the god’s pants and ran his hands along his thighs.

“Oh my God, you feel amazing.” 

Loki opened his legs to give Tony access to his entrance. 

"I want you to take me right now. Right now." Loki said. 

Tony kicked off his pants and reached for the lube in his dresser. He slicked his dick and got between Loki’s legs. He kissed his husband deeply, running his tongue along the inside of his mouth as he pushed into him slowly.

"Just like that." Loki moaned. He wrapped his long pale legs around Tony's waist. "Please." Loki said as he felt Tony put in. 

Tony began rocking his hips, thrusting in and out of his husband smoothly. He kissed Loki’s neck and caressed all the skin he could reach. Tony panted heavily against Loki’s neck then snapped his hips.

Loki rolled his hips each time to meet him. Making each thrust harder than the last one. 

"Anthony." Loki whined. He dragged his nails down the man's back. Loki had never shifted his internal organs back so they were strictly male. Their time to wait to try again was up. 

Tony groaned as he felt Loki’s nails dig into his skin. He kissed the god hungrily then bit at his neck, leaving marks on his skin. He gripped Loki’s hips and thrust into him harder.

Loki's body started to tremble as his orgasm started to sneak up and rush over him. Loki tightened his hold on Tony as he screamed his name.

Tony didn’t last too long. He moaned out Loki’s name as he came inside the god. He shuddered as he reached orgasm before he went limp. He lay on Loki, still buried deep inside the god as he panted heavily. 

“Oh wow.”

Loki simply nodded. He turned them over so he was lying on Tony's chest but the man was still buried deep inside of him. 

"I love you." 

“I love you too.” Tony kissed Loki deeply, tangling his fingers in the god’s inky hair. He held Loki close to his chest then pulled out of him slowly. 

“I never want to lose you again.”

"Nor I you." Loki replied. Loki basked in the afterglow of their long overdue union. "Where are the boys?" He asked. 

“They’re staying with your parents in Asgard. Everyone decided it was best for them to stay there until you remembered enough.” Tony smiled a bit, stroking Loki’s cheek. 

"How long was I actually in there?" Loki asked. He was sure the boys were going crazy with worry and that knowing Fenrir he'd started to shut himself off a bit more.

“A little over a month, six weeks. I came and went to visit the boys, made sure to tell them you were okay.” Tony brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair slowly. “We’ll bring em back in the morning.” He smiled softly at Loki.

Loki nodded.

"Good." Loki replied. He wanted to hold his boys again. Loki drifted off to sleep after a while and Jarvis turned up the heat. 

Tony didn’t want to get out of bed the next morning. He just wanted to lie there tangled up with Loki. He sighed softly and snuggled closer to the god, enjoying the cool feel of his skin. 

“Sir, it’s almost noon.”

“Mmrg.”

“Sir?”

"Jarvis please." Loki mumbled. "We'll get up in another hour." Loki informed.

"Very well Sirs." 

Tony smiled, his eyes still closed. He pulled Loki closed and kissed the god’s bare shoulder softly. 

“I could stay in bed all day.” Tony mumbled quietly, pressing his face to Loki’s chest. 

Loki's reply came out as incoherent mumbles as he was already back to sleep. 

Tony smiled tiredly then yawned as he dozed back off again. His arms were looped loosely around Loki’s waist as they slept. 

Jarvis woke the sleeping pair again sometime later. Tony grumbled and buried his face into the sheets before sighing in defeat. 

“We’re getting up, we’re getting up.”

"We're up Jarvis. Thank you." Loki groaned. Loki sat up and sighed. "Come now Anthony." 

Tony stretched then got off the bed. He shared a quick shower with Loki before getting dressed. 

“I just saw the boys two days ago.” Tony chuckled a bit. “They’ll be out of their minds excited to see you again.”

"I bet they will." Loki said. "Have I missed anything with Remus?" He asked. 

Tony headed up to the roof with Loki. 

“Yeah, he started walking. He’s still really shaky and he falls a lot, but he gets so fussy if we don’t let him run around.” Tony chuckled and shook his head.

Loki sighed, a sad look upon his face. "I missed so much." Loki said. "I wish I could have that time back." You couldn’t replace memories like that.

Tony looked at his husband and held him by the shoulders. 

“Hey, you’re here now, aren’t you? That’s all that matters.” He smiled a bit then called to Heimdall. They were sucked up into the Bifrost and touched down in Asgard seconds later.

Their usual horse awaited them, and it seemed even she had missed Loki. Siv cantered over to Loki and nudged the god with her nose. 

"Hello to you too." Loki smiled at her. She sniffed at him, knowing he had something for her. "Alright here." He said, feeding her an apple. Once she was done eating, they mounted up. 

Tony was much more relaxed riding Siv this time around. While Loki was gone, he’d had no choice but to be brave and get over his odd fear of horses. Tony wasn’t exactly cured, but he had no problem riding Siv anymore. 

They rode into Asgard, right up to the palace where they were greeted with relief from the guards. Each guard they passed greeted Loki as they were escorted into the grand hall.

Fenrir and Toki were helping Remus walk again. Fenrir sat on one side of the room and Toki on the other, and they cheered for their baby brother as he walked between them both. 

“Come on Remus, come on!” Toki grinned then caught his little brother as he stumbled. He then looked up, his eyes widening. 

“Papa!” He set Remus down carefully and ran over to Loki. 

Remus chattered and screamed as he got himself up on his feet and tried his best to run over as well. Granted, he wasn’t very balanced; he kept falling forward on his hands. 

Loki hugged Fenrir close to him and rocked slightly. 

"Hello." He smiled, picking the boy up, he held him tight as he kissed him.


	147. Chapter 147

"My beautiful boys." He smiled. Fenrir had gotten up and rushed over to him as well, hugging him around the waist. Both let go of Loki as he kneeled down to catch Remus before he fell again. Remus hugged Loki tightly around his neck, nuzzling him as he did so.

Toki had tears in his eyes as he looked at his father. 

“Is everything okay now Papa?”

Tony smiled at the boys then ruffled Toki’s hair. 

“Everything’s okay now. We’re going home today, okay?” 

Both Fenrir and Toki nodded before hugging Loki again. Remus babbled to Loki, almost upset that his father was gone so long. He stroked the god’s face then pressed a little, slobbery kiss to the god’s cheek. Toki giggled. 

“Mama Frigga taught him that.” 

“And lady Sif.” Fenrir added with a smile. “They never put Remus down.”

“Nonsense, I let him down plenty of times!” Sif walked over with the warriors three, a big smile on her face. “It is good to see you again Loki.” 

Loki kissed Remus' forehead. "I miss you too my little one. Of course they wouldn't put your brother down." Loki chuckled. "I'm surprised you learned to walk at all." Loki turned to Sif as she came to join them. "As is to see you." Loki replied. 

“We were beginning to worry; Fenrir took to playing tricks on the castle hands while you were gone.” Fandral looked at the wolf boy with a playful smile. 

“Aye, he turned all the honeyed ham into real boars and set them loose about the dining hall.” Hogun chuckled. Sif and Valstagg had a good laugh as well; that was one exciting night. 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“I guess I missed that. But I was here when he made the horses talk.” Tony shuddered as he remembered that. Not exactly the best experience of his life. Fenrir just smiled innocently and hugged Loki around the waist. 

“Oh now, there’s no sense hiding behind your father.” Sif smiled at Fenrir then looked at Loki. “You must truly be happy to see the boys again; your skin is glowing.”  
Tony looked at his husband curiously. It was true. Something about Loki seemed different, but it was good to see. There was a certain glow in his skin and his eyes. 

"Pure genius." Loki smiled. "You'll do well in the future." Loki smiled proudly. "Yes don't hide, be proud." He told his son. "Speaking of horses, where is Sleipnir?" He asked. He missed all his children, Hela and Sleipnir included. Loki didn’t think he looked any different but he felt a great deal better. Maybe it was having his life back.

“Sleipnir and Hela are on their way now. As soon as we heard you had returned, we sent a message to both of them.” Sif smiled at Loki. 

Tony chuckled a bit. 

“Keep that up and you’ll be just like your papa.” Tony smiled at Fenrir and patted the boy’s shoulder. 

“But don’t forget Toki.” Valstagg spoke up. “He’s also adopted many of your old mannerisms Loki.” 

“That is true, isn’t it? Cooped up all day in the library, reading one scroll after another.” Fandral added. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "There is nothing wrong with that Toki." 

"Nothing wrong with it if you're a book worm." Fandral said. 

"Oh yes but who always had the knowledge needed to get us out of every single situation you all dragged me into?" He asked. "The trolls from the high mountains? The Heklas when we were teens?" Loki brought up.

“Alright you made your point." Hogun grumbled. 

Tony stood tall and proud next to his son and husband. Toki grinned, very happy to have been so similar to one of his fathers. 

“Guess it’s a good thing we’re here now. Might as well get some things for the trip back.”

“No doubt my lady Frigga is busy preparing gifts for you.” Sif smiled. 

“I am not preparing gifts.” Frigga walked over, a big smile on her face. She pulled Loki close, kissing his cheek. Her eyes glistened with tears; she’d been told about what happened during the fight. 

“I’m glad that you are back safely.” 

Loki adjusted Remus and wrapped an arm around his mother. 

"I’m glad to be back." Loki smiled at her. Frigga hit him a moment later.

"Don't scare me like that anymore." She scolded. 

"Yes Mother." Loki replied obediently.

Tears streaked down the goddesses’ cheeks before she hugged her youngest son once again. She hadn’t slept too well in the past weeks, just waiting for news on her son. 

“Will you be staying?” 

Tony looked at Frigga and nodded a bit. 

“I don’t see why we can’t stay the night. Not like the earth needs us right now anyway.” Tony shrugged. He’d been speaking with Frigga a lot while Loki was being held at SHIELD. 

Mostly he just listened to her tell stories about Loki as a child, but it was pleasant. Frigga smiled and nodded then wiped the tears from her face. 

“Father!” Hela walked into the hall and ran to Loki. She hugged him tight then looked up at Loki. Sleipnir walked in after his sister, also clearly relieved to see his father again. 

Loki gave Remus over to Tony as he hugged his other two children. 

"We were so happy to hear you were alright." She said. The warriors had backed up from them on account that Hela still scared them even when she did tone down her form and Sleipnir was still a large man, tall as Thor.

"It's good to be home." 

The family gathered together in the dining hall as dinner was announced. Loki was well surrounded by friends and family. His children all sat around him, hardly leaving room for anyone else. Tony chuckled as he watched then handed another slice of carrot to Remus. 

“Papa, Papa, Fenrir found a spell for us to fly!” Toki tugged on Loki’s sleeve excitedly. The wolf boy grinned and nodded then uttered the spell and levitated a spoon off the table. 

Frigga smiled as she watched. 

“No more business with the food, yes?” She looked at Fenrir, brow raised. The boy smiled sheepishly and set the spoon back. 

“Anthony has told you of the dinner incident, has he not?” Frigga looked at Loki with a smile. 

“No, I wasn’t here for that one. But Fandral told him.”

“He is ever as mischievous and clever as you were.” Frigga chuckled. Odin walked into the hall and smiled when he saw Loki. 

“You have returned, and in one piece.” He went over and put a strong hand on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki chuckled at his father. "Hardly.” He said. Loki remembered his stay in the cell and also remembered how he was man handled out of his uniform and into simpler clothes.

"It is good to have you home. Not quite the same with only one mischief maker about." Odin smiled.

"That can change." Loki grinned.

"Oh by the nine here we go again." Lady Sif sighed. 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Come on Loki; give your parents a rest.” Tony smiled at his husband then kissed the god’s cheek. He fed Remus some more fruits and veggies then wiped off the baby’s chin. 

“Geez, why do you drool so much?”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands happily. He grabbed a carrot stick and handed it to Tony. He’d gotten into the habit of feeding his parents back. 

“Ba, ba!”

“I’m good. No more carrots.”

“Ba!” Remus pushed the carrot stick further, urging his father to eat. 

Tony groaned then finally gave in. He bit the carrot stick out of Remus’s hand. The baby squealed loudly and crawled over to Loki. 

"It's easier to just let them feed you." Loki said, pulling Remus into his lap. "If you let them feed you the same thing they are eating, they are more likely to eat it themselves." He nuzzled the boy a bit before wiping his chin off.

“But he already loves carrots!” Tony pouted a bit and finished off the carrot stick. Remus just looked at Tony, grinning playfully before hugging Loki. 

“You’re not cute!”

The others at the table laughed and soon enough, dinner was finished. Everyone said their goodnights and went to their rooms. 

Tony followed Loki to their usual room, but the boys were reluctant to leave their side. 

“Come on, you two need to get to sleep.”

"But we want to stay with you." Fenrir pouted.

"I know you do. But you'll never want to leave our sides if we let that happen. You can't stay with us tonight." Loki explained.

Toki and Fenrir both nodded in defeat.

"Good night." Loki kissed their heads. "Off to bed."

Tony ruffled the boys’ hair then watched them go to bed. He got Remus to bed then sighed and went over to Loki. He smiled playfully, hugging his husband around the waist. 

“Do you want to try making another kid?” He winked playfully and kissed his husband.

"Another child already?" Loki thought it over. "Yes." He smiled. "I think the boys need a little sister." He said. That's if they were so lucky. Loki was pretty sure that if the next child was a girl, he'd never hold her past those first few days.

Tony chuckled in his throat and kissed Loki deeply. He slipped his hands into Loki’s shirt and pulled him onto the bed. 

“I’d like a little girl. Got any names in mind?” Tony kissed Loki’s neck, pulling up his shirt slowly to expose his chest. 

"I'm fond of the name Astrid." Loki replied. He wrapped his arms around his husband. "I would like to look for other names for our children."

“We could look through a couple when we get home. I still have those baby naming books.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki’s throat then down to his chest. He ran his hands along the god’s sides and down to his sharp hips. 

Loki gasped. 

"Anthony." Loki exclaimed as he left Tony's finger tips tickle over his skin.

Tony kissed his husband’s skin softly, pulling off the rest of Loki’s clothes before removing his own. He kissed Loki’s thighs, nipping at his skin playfully. 

Loki writhed under his husband's form. 

"So good to me." He said. 

Tony licked up to Loki’s inner thigh and teased the sensitive skin there. He spread his husband’s legs wide, teasing his perineum. 

Loki shivered and he gave Tony's hair a tug. "You'll be the death of me." He whined. 

Tony looked up at his husband and snickered playfully. 

“I can live with that.” He took Loki’s member whole into his mouth, humming around the organ. He teased Loki’s perineum then pressed his finger to Loki’s tight entrance. 

"When we get back I want you to use that vibrator you made on me." He said. 

Tony felt a chill of anticipation go through him at Loki’s request. He pulled away from the god’s member and crawled over him. 

“Whatever you say Babe.” He smiled and kissed his husband deeply, spreading his legs wide. 

Loki almost wanted to blush as Tony spread his legs. He pulled Tony in close for a kiss.

"I love you." 

“I love you too.” Tony kissed his husband deeply then searched for the bottle of oils they’d been given as a gift. He rummaged through a drawer before he found one and he coated his fingers. 

Loki hooked his legs over Tony's hips. "Come on now. Stop making me wait." He said. 

Tony snickered and slicked his cock before pushing into his husband slowly. He moaned in his throat, nuzzling his face into Loki’s neck. 

“Happy now?” He kissed the god’s cool skin, rocking his hips slowly. 

Loki nodded as a moan escaped him. "Now why don’t we cut the cute and get to the fucking." Loki said encouraging Tony to screw him right into the mattress.

Tony loved it when Loki talked to him like that. He kissed the god feverishly and snapped his hips, pounding into his husband hard with each thrust. 

Loki screamed with pleasure as Tony slammed into him. He clung to Tony for dear life as he rode the pleasure that washed over him. 

Tony groaned and bit his own lower lip. Loki felt so tight, it was driving him crazy. He bit at the god’s neck then gripped his hips, pushing into him deeply. 

“Fuck, Loki!”

"Anthony!" Loki screamed, his back arching as he dragged his nails down Tony's back as forced his husband as deep as he would go by tightening his legs around him as he came.

Tony shuddered, moaning into Loki’s neck before he came inside his husband. He moaned loudly, shaking with orgasm. 

“Ahn, mmh.” He went limp and lay on top of Loki, breathing heavily. 

Loki was panting as well. Loki found himself unable to form a coherent sentence for the moment and left it at that.

Tony finally caught his breath and kissed his husband’s neck and shoulders softly. He ran his fingers through Loki’s sweat damped hair.

Loki smiled up at him. "I love you." He smiled. 

Tony smiled and kissed his husband softly. 

“I love you too.” He pressed his forehead to Loki’s, enjoying the cool feel of Loki’s skin against his own. 

Loki nuzzled Tony a bit. 

“I love you. Always." He smiled. Loki shut his eyes just enjoying having Tony in his arms.

Tony turned them so Loki was on top. He ran his fingers along Loki’s back and kissed his neck softly. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

"Only because I have you and the children." Loki smiled. 

Tony chuckled and kissed his husband softly. 

“And then our next little one, huh?” He smiled. “God, I can’t wait.”

"Yes you can." He smiled. "This time try not to grow any strange blobs in the lab that I have to save you from."

Tony laughed a bit and nodded. 

“I’ll try. But you know me; I can’t stay away from trouble. That’s why I married you.” He winked playfully at Loki.

"You know being a wolf wasn't so bad until I had to turn back. My back was on fire." 

“Hey, you can stay a wolf if it helps.” Tony stroked Loki’s cheek softly. “I mean, I won’t like it, but if it helps you.” He shrugged. He didn’t like the idea of not having his husband there to hold, but Loki being a wolf wasn’t so bad. At least then he couldn’t cast magic as easily if he got upset. 

"We'll see how thing pregnancy pans out first." Loki said. 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki again. He held his husband close, taking a deep breath of the god’s scent. 

“I don’t think I know any good Asgardian baby names though.” Tony let his head fall back on the pillow. 

Loki nodded. "Well we could check the library before we leave. I'm sure we have a book in there. I like Agrona."

“Agrona, huh? Does it mean something? All I can think of is Maria. All the other names that come to mind are names of exes. He shuddered and shook his head. 

"I know Maria is the name of your mother. I thought we could use it as a middle name." 

 

Tony smiled and nodded. 

“I’d like that.” Tony ran his fingers along Loki’s back slowly. 

Loki smiled and nodded. "What if we have another boy?" He asked. 

“I’d be happy. I kind of like this having kids business.” He smiled at Loki lovingly. “And I especially like having them with you.” He kissed Loki’s chin. 

"Well off course you do. Because I wouldn’t want to have anyone else children but yours." 

Tony smiled wide, his eyes glowing slightly. 

“Oh yeah? Well I feel pretty special.” 

Loki nodded. "Now get some sleep. We have to go home tomorrow and I owe Nelim and great apology." He said. 

Tony nodded and kissed his husband once more. He pulled out of Loki finally and curled up next to him on the bed. 

Loki drifted off to sleep with ease. But sleep ended all too quickly as the boys were up the following morning and ready to head home. Fenrir and Toki missed school and their friends. 

Tony groaned as he felt Fenrir and Toki jump on him. It wasn’t long before Remus was up and he was jumping in his crib, wanting attention.

“Ah, ah!” Remus cried, wanting to get out of the crib and be with his parents. Tony got up and went over, pulling Remus up. 

“Come on, come on, quit screaming.”

The baby squealed happily and clapped his hands. 

Loki dragged himself out of bed as well and started to get up and dressed. They would have breakfast and then they would leave for home. 

Tony yawned and set Remus on the bed before getting dressed as well. He went into the dining hall with Remus in his arms. Fenrir and Toki took off running to see who could get their first. 

“I win!” Fenrir grinned then went in and sat down. Toki sat next to him.

“Yeah, well I let you win.” Toki huffed. 

Tony just smiled and shook his head. 

“Don’t start fighting you two.”

Loki started laughing as he watched them. His stomach felt a bit off but he wasn't going to say anything. He settled for having something light for breakfast. 

Tony tried to get Remus to stop playing with his food, but the boy was more intent on having fun. He reached over to his father and pulled on Tony’s face. 

“Agh!” Tony pulled back and shook his head, frowning. “Remus Antonio Stark!” 

Remus got quiet and lowered his head a bit then made his eyes as large and watery as they could go. He whimpered pathetically and hugged Tony around the neck. The inventor tried to stay strong, but he couldn’t resist. He hugged Remus back. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re so sorry.” He rolled his eyes. 

Odin chuckled at this. 

"Loki did much the same when he saw fit to tug at my beard." He said.

"I think Loki was very well aware of what you were doing." Frigga stated. Loki just looked confused. 

Tony chuckled at his husband then yelped as Remus pulled on his hair. The inventor scowled and pulled away and Remus just giggled playfully. 

“You’re not cute!”

The boy laughed and crawled over to Loki, hugging his father around the neck. Tony stuck out his tongue at Remus then went back to his breakfast. 

“Brat.”

“Ba!”


	148. Chapter 148

Loki nuzzled the little boy a bit before returning to his eating. "Now be a good little one and eat." Loki said. Remus did as he was told and ate quietly. 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Remus but finished his breakfast in silence. 

Once the meal was over, they packed up and got ready to leave. Frigga gave the family plenty of gifts: apples, salves, and new clothes for the boys. She was reluctant to see them go, but was happy they were together again. 

“Do take care of yourselves.” She smiled and kissed each grandson on the forehead. She hugged Loki and Tony and smiled as they set off. 

"Shall do mother." Loki replied with a smiled. "We'll return soon." 

"You'd better." She said. Loki smiled as they went to head home.

On Midgard, everyone was plotting and planning for the god's upcoming birthday. 

Tony yawned a bit as they arrived back home. It was refreshing to have everyone back home again. 

“I missed home.” Toki smiled and sighed relieved. “Hey, hey, where’s Nelim?”

“She was staying with your Auntie Natasha for a while. But I’m sure she’ll be back.” Tony reassured the boy. 

Remus wiggled in Loki’s arms, eager to be set down so he could walk. He huffed and grinned when he was set down finally. He began walking, but was too excited and tripped over his own feet. 

Loki smiled fondly as he watched Remus walk. He was tough about it. There was no way he was going to give up easily.

"I know a few people that would love to see your new mobility." Loki smiled. "Jarvis?" Loki looked at the ceiling.

"Yes Sir?"   
"Please call Nelim to the tower for me." 

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis called Nelim on the new cell phone Tony had given her. 

The Skrull answered, rather puzzled by the number. 

“Hello?”

“Miss Nelim, it is Jarvis. I am calling on behalf of Loki; he wishes you stop by the tower.” 

Nelim smiled a bit. 

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.”

Tony watched Remus get up and try running again and chuckled. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t start getting into stuff.” Tony looked towards the stairs to his lab. He supposed he’d have to close those off somehow so Remus couldn’t get down there. And they would need to baby-proof the rest of the tower as well. 

"Jarvis, please run a scan on the tower and point out all the areas we will need to baby proof." Loki ordered.

"Certainly." Jarvis brought up the level of the tower they lived on and marked all the areas. Baby gates were a big thing. 

Nelim arrived at the tower not long after. 

She was a bit tentative still. That fear was still present in the back of her mind, but she knew Loki had changed. She couldn’t wait to be with the family again. She smiled as she walked in and gasped when she saw Remus walking. 

“He is walking on his own?”

“Yeah, just started. He falls over a lot.” Tony smiled. “How are you doing?”

“I am fine, thank you.” She looked at Loki and smiled. “How are you Loki?”

Toki smiled and ran over, hugging Nelim and nearly knocking her over. The Skrull chuckled and hugged the boy back. Not to be outdone by his brother, Remus squealed and tried to run over as well only to fall forward on his hands again. He tried to get up, but found he was stuck. He whimpered, trying to push off from his hands again. Tony shook his head and went over. 

“You could just bend your knees you know.” Tony helped the boy onto his feet and walked behind Remus. 

Loki came from down the hall way. "He doesn't know that Anthony." Loki said. Loki smiled softly at Nelim.

"Hello Loki. It is good to have you back with us." She smiled.

"Yes, it’s good to be back. Nelim, please you know I did not remember you. I am so sorry for whatever pain I may have caused you. Please forgive me." 

Nelim shook her head and put up a hand. 

“It’s alright. I know you were not yourself. I know you never would have done so otherwise and there is no need for an apology.” 

Tony walked around with Remus a bit. He held the boy’s hands with his fingers. 

“Hey, hey, slow down. If you keep trying to walk too fast, you’ll just fall on your face again.”

Remus babbled loudly, excited that he was walking without falling over. He sucked on his lower lip, getting spit all over his chin. Tony chuckled then groaned as he tried to stand straight; maybe being turned over like that wasn’t a good idea. The inventor popped his back and groaned. 

“Geez, you drool so much.” 

Remus laughed and clapped his hands. 

"And you think you can handle a pregnancy." Loki chuckled. Loki smiled at him. Remus clapped his hands and bounced a bit as he tried to head over to Loki. Loki swung the child into his arms. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “That’s different.” Tony pouted slightly. 

Nelim chuckled and shook her head. “I think pregnancy would be too difficult for you Tony.” Nelim smiled then looked at Loki. “I am glad you’re all back.”

“Oh, Nelim, Nelim!” Toki jumped up suddenly and ran over to his bags. He pulled something out and went to Nelim. “Look, I designed this!” 

“Oh, is that a suit?” She smiled. “When you’re older, I’m sure this will look amazing!”

"That's what I keep trying to tell him. But after four pregnancies, I guess I don’t know what I'm talking about.” Loki chuckled. 

Toki beamed at Nelim as she told him what she thought about the suit. 

Nelim laughed and Tony just turned and frowned at his husband. 

“Haha, you’re so cute.” Tony smiled tight lipped then went over to his husband. He pinched Loki’s ass then quickly ran into the kitchen with a big grin on his face. 

“Tony, this is why he reprimands you so often.” Nelim shook her head then smiled at Toki. “I’m sure your father could help you build it.”

“Yeah! And then I have my own lab, I can do it myself!” He grinned excitedly. 

"Not until you're eighteen." Loki replied.

Toki pouted.

"Fine." 

Nelim looked back at Loki and noticed a glow to his skin and in his eyes. Something was different about the god. She shook her head, thinking it had something to do with Loki now being home again, surrounded by his children. 

Nelim smiled and kissed Toki’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry; you will have your suit when you’ve grown.”

Toki smiled wide and nodded then went back to his designs. 

“Daddy, Daddy look!”

“Oh, what’s that?” Tony looked at the sketch and whistled. “That’s pretty good, but you’ll have to move your thrusters over or you’ll burn your hands.”

Toki looked at the drawing and nodded. “Oh, you’re right!” He quickly grabbed his pencil out of his bag and erased the hands of the drawing. Tony smiled then grabbed an apple and took a large bite of it. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts is arriving." Jarvis warned. Fenrir was in a corner with Remus, teaching him to get up easier.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki smiled. Pepper came up to the floor and smiled as she saw Loki and the boys. Steve had been keeping her updated on Loki and Tony. She was glad to see the trickster home.

Pepper went over to Loki and hugged him. 

“It’s good to have you back. I was starting to worry about you.” 

Steve smiled as he walked over as well, nodding at Loki. 

“I thought Stark would have you hidden away from everybody for a few days.”

“Oh, I will. But ah, it’s really only at night.” Tony winked playfully and Steve blushed. The soldier frowned at Tony. 

“Stark!”

Loki rolled his eyes. Remus and Fenrir came over to greet Pepper.

"He's walking!" She smiled.

"Yes, he is." Loki nodded. 

She hugged each of the boys and gave them a kiss. "But I came to invite all of you to a get together that Steve and I are having." She said.

“Oh a party?” Tony looked over intrigued. 

“Something like that.” Steve smiled, a certain happy gleam in his eyes. Pepper smiled as well. 

“It’s just a little party Tony. Nothing fancy.”

“Uhh, no. It’s going to be huge because I’m going.” Tony grinned. 

“Stark.” Steve frowned at Tony; he didn’t want this to be a big deal. He wasn’t exactly a big party person. 

Nelim chuckled. “Am I invited?”

“Of course you are. Why wouldn’t you be?” Pepper smiled at Nelim. 

"We'll have to find a babysitter then." Loki replied.

"What?" Fenrir looked horrified.

"Why can't we go?" Toki asked.

"Because it's for grownups and it will be late into the night." Pepper explained.

The boys groaned and began speaking to their parents in Old Norse, clearly upset. Tony had become a bit better in his Norse, though he couldn’t follow how quickly they were speaking. 

“Hey look, we’re not talking about this. This is a party for adults only. And trust me, you two don’t want to know what adults do at parties.”

“But we don’t want to stay here alone! Who’s going to take care of us?” Toki frowned. 

Tony opened and closed his mouth but couldn’t get words out. He quit and looked at Loki, hoping the god would have more answers. 

"You will be well looked after." Loki replied. "We will ask one of the SHIELD agents to look after you. Besides, it’s only for a few hours; you'll be getting ready for bed by the time we leave." Loki explained. 

The boys were upset still, but didn’t protest anymore. They huffed and agreed to behave. Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head; it was amazing how easily Loki took control. 

“Well, it’s settled. I’m going to get ready.”

“Right now?” Steve looked at Tony curiously but Pepper just shook her head. 

“Shouldn’t surprise you. This is Tony.” 

Tony flashed a saucy grin at the others then went and picked something out. He hadn’t worn that shirt in quite a while, although recently he hadn’t had any reason to. It was just a button down shirt, but it was made with silk and cotton and had black buttons and gold designs on the cuffs. 

Steve sighed then looked at Loki. 

“How do you live with him?”

"By periodically hitting him for some reason or other.” Loki answered. He snapped his fingers and was dressed a moment later in some more Asgardian clothing.

"I hope you don’t mind. This is more comfortable for me." Loki replied.

"Not a problem Loki. But it's a dinner party, so we'll see you around. Pepper wanted to tell you in person because we wanted to see how you were doing." Steve explained. 

Tony finished picking out his outfit then jumped into the shower. He hadn’t been to a party in a long time. He wanted to make sure he looked good. He showered quickly, whistling to himself as he stepped out of the shower and did his hair. 

“Hey Babe, you ready?”

Pepper and Steve had just left.

"Anthony, the party is not until six." Loki said. "That and we still have to pick which SHIELD agent will babysit them for the night." 

Tony looked at his husband and rolled his eyes with a playful little smile. 

“When was the last time I got a chance to really dress up for anything? Come on, cut me some slack!” Tony grinned then got dressed in something casual. He’d just have his outfit sitting out until the party. He walked over to Loki and put his hands on god’s hips. 

“You look amazing, did you know that?”

"Thank you." Loki smiled. "You do as well." he smiled. Loki nuzzled Tony a bit. "Now to find a suitable sitter for the children." 

Jarvis chimed in a moment later. 

"Perhaps Agent Hill?"

“Yeah, why not? I mean, we know her well enough. And she knows the kids.” Tony glanced at the ceiling then at his husband. They weren’t the closest of friends with Agent Hill, but she knew the family better than most of the other agents at SHIELD. 

"Jarvis, could you-"

"Already done Sir. She'll be here at a quarter to six for the children." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you." 

Tony nodded a bit then looked at his husband. He smiled playfully then quickly kissed him on the cheek. 

“You know, if we have any time alone, maybe I can use that vibrator on you.” Tony winked at Loki then went into the kitchen for a drink. 

Loki bit his lip. The boys had all settled down for a nap. "There's no reason we couldn't go right now." 

Tony raised his eyebrows, clearly liking the idea. He glanced about then pulled Loki back into their bedroom. They hadn’t really had a chance to use the new vibrator Tony had made; he was eager to get the chance now. He kissed his husband smoothly. 

Loki smiled. He'd seen the design of it and had been eager to try it but they never got the chance and then it simply slipped their minds for a while. Loki snapped his fingers so their clothes were safely to the side. 

Tony locked the door and pulled Loki over to the bed. He grinned deviously and climbed over his husband. 

“I hope you like it. Took a lot of work to get it right.” Tony pulled the vibrator out from under the bed. He also procured a bottle of special lube he’d also worked on behind the god’s back. 

“By the way, this goes with it.”

Loki blushed as he saw the pieces to it. "Do you want me on my back or on my hands and knees?" Loki asked. His pulse was already speeding up. 

Tony thought about that for a moment then kissed his husband’s neck. 

“Hmm, let’s have you on your hands and knees first. Haven’t had you like that in a while.” 

Loki nodded doing as he was told and got on his hands and knees.

Tony looked his husband over slowly, letting his hands venture all over Loki’s skin. He caressed the god’s sides, kissing the back of his neck. He then reached down and squeezed Loki’s ass, spreading the cheeks wide. 

“Fuck, you look good like this.”

Loki moaned as he arched his back. He wiggled his rear a bit, just to tease Tony because he could. 

Tony smirked a bit and leaned over Loki, biting at the god’s neck. 

“You’d better behave or we’ll be here all night.” Tony leaned back and opened up the bottle of lube. It felt slightly warm on his fingers-something he’d designed the lubricant for specifically. The inventor pressed his fingers to Loki’s tight hole, coating it teasingly. 

Loki's hole quivered under Tony's touch. He held in a whimper and Tony teased him. His fists gripped the sheets as he bit the corner of his lip. 

Tony kissed along his husband’s spine, teasing Loki before pulling his fingers away. He reached a hand under Loki and caressed the god’s chest. 

“I’m starting to think we should skip the dinner party.” Tony smiled playfully, though that thought sat in the back of his mind. He pushed a finger inside his husband, getting him ready for the vibrator. 

Loki cried out again. "Anthony!" 

Pepper had stressed that they couldn't miss the party. That it was important everyone show up that night. 

 

Tony snickered, getting more turned on by the second. He stretched Loki out slightly then pulled his fingers out of his husband. He pushed the vibrator inside Loki slowly then paused once it was inside the god fully. 

Loki was already coming undone and Tony hadn't even turned it on yet.

"Feels so good." 

“Ready for it to feel better?” Tony turned on the vibrator, keeping it on a low setting at first. He stroked himself as he watched Loki; his own cock had grown hard just watching the god.

Loki shook as he felt it start up. "Damn." Loki wiggled his rear as the pleasure ran through him. 

Tony bit his lower lip as he watched his husband begin to squirm. He slowly turned up the vibrator to a higher setting then reached his free hand to Loki’s skin. He caressed the god’s thighs, admiring their cool feel. 

Loki's hips jerked forward. 

"Anthony." Loki sobbed as more moans escaped him. He'd dropped his forehead onto the bed, causing the vibrator to push on his prostate even more.

Tony felt a shudder run through him as Loki moaned out his name. He kissed along Loki’s back, biting at his skin and leaving marks. He ran his teeth along the god’s neck then turned up the vibrator slightly higher. 

Loki down right screamed with pleasure. He could feel the pre-cum leaking from his neglected, weeping cock. 

Tony groaned in his throat; sounded like Loki was close to cumming. The man got an idea suddenly and got on his back between Loki’s legs. He flicked his tongue out teasing the head of his husband’s cock. He could taste Loki’s cum already. 

Loki wanted his release. It seemed far away yet so close. Loki's hand went for Tony's hair as he rolled his hips. 

Tony opened up his throat, taking more of Loki’s cock into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside then reached up and set the vibrator on its highest setting. 

The device pulsated and thickened out slightly inside Loki. 

"Anthony!" Loki screamed as he came. His body shaking as he came down Tony's waiting throat.

Tony swallowed what he could then pulled back, panting slightly. He was painfully hard but hadn’t cum just yet. He chuckled a bit then slipped out from under his husband and turned the god over.

“Does that mean you like it?” He kissed Loki deeply. 

Loki nodded. "Yes." He replied as the last few tendrils of his orgasm left his body making him go limp on the bed. Loki noticed that Anthony hadn't cum yet and thrust his rear back into the air for him. 

Tony pulled the vibrator out of Loki and set it aside. He pressed the head of his cock to Loki’s now loose hole then thrust into him, hissing at the warmth inside. He began rolling his hips, his breathing heavy. 

“Loki, fuck…!”

Loki was still sensitive from the vibrator. He felt Tony hard and hot inside of him. Loki rocked back to meet him for each thrust.

"Come on Anthony." 

Tony moaned in his throat then snapped his hips. He bit at his husband’s neck then licked along the shell of the god’s ear. He reached under Loki to his chest and teased the god’s nipples.


	149. Chapter 149

"Anthony, please!" Loki cried out. "Please, I'm going to come again!" Loki whined. His walls quivered around Tony's length until they tightened around him as he came for the second time that night.

“Loki, Loki!” Tony moaned out his husband’s name before cumming hard inside him. His back arched and his body shook as he reached orgasm, and for a moment his vision went white. He collapsed on top of his husband, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck…”

Loki collapsed onto the bed, bringing Tony down with him. "That was amazing." He chuckled.

Tony pulled out of Loki slowly then lay beside him, a content smile on his face. 

“That was pretty fucking amazing. I’m just glad you like the vibrator; I have no idea what I would have done with it if you didn’t.” Tony chuckled. Although now that he thought about it, if Loki hadn’t like the toy, Tony could always just send it to Steve as a horrible joke. He turned on his side and kissed Loki’s shoulder softly.

Loki smiled as he settled down for a bit of a nap. They had a bit longer before the party and not much longer before the boys would most likely awaken. 

Tony smiled and held Loki close then closed his eyes. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Loki whispered back. 

Jarvis woke them up an hour later when the boys decided to finally awaken from their nap. By this point, it was already three in the afternoon and they would be leaving soon. 

Tony stretched as he got out of the bed. He stood and looked at Loki. 

“Guess we should take a shower, huh? Or we could go to the party smelling like sex.” Tony smiled at Loki. 

"You can go to the party smelling like sex. I'm going to wash up." Loki replied. 

Tony chuckled and followed Loki into the bathroom. 

“Nah, that smell is all for me.” He chuckled and turned on the shower. “That was a good nap though.” 

"It was." Loki smiled. "I certainly enjoyed the toy though."

Tony hugged his husband and kissed his cheek. “Good. If you behave we can try it again soon.” Tony got into the shower and rinsed off in the warm water. He sighed a bit, relaxing. 

"If I behave?" Loki asked. "When do I not behave?" 

“When you ask me to bite.” Tony licked his lips playfully then chuckled and washed out his hair. 

"Hey, at least I asked." Loki smirked. 

Tony chuckled and nodded, rinsing out his hair. He washed off his body then ran the sponge along Loki’s body slowly. 

“You know, you look amazing lately. I don’t know what it is.”

"I don't know why everyone keeps saying that." Loki sighed. "I don’t think I look any different." 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s your hair? When was the last time you had it cut?” Tony finished bathing and stepped out of the shower. 

"Not since the beginning of the summer." Loki answered. "It hasn’t gotten that long. You need a trim." 

Tony looked at his reflection and nodded. 

“Yeah, I guess I do. My hair’s getting past my shoulders.” He didn’t much like having it that long. With everything that had happened though, he hadn’t exactly been worried about how long his hair was. 

"Shall I take off a few inches off when we're done in the shower?" Loki asked. 

“Yeah, that’d be best.” Tony got dressed and looked himself over again. He grinned slightly; he looked pretty damn good. 

Loki finished showering and went to dry off and get dressed. He wrapped a towel around Tony's shoulders so the hair wouldn’t get on his clothing. 

"How many inches do you want to remove?"

“Go ahead and cut it to my ears. Any longer than that and Remus will leave me bald.” Tony sat so Loki would be able to cut his hair better. Remus had really gotten into hair pulling; hopefully that would wear off soon. 

"It's usually just as phase." Loki replied. "But I'll cut it down.” Loki sighed as the long locks of wavy hair dropped to the floor. "There you go." Loki said when he finished. 

Tony smiled at his husband; he knew how much Loki like his hair long. He put his hands on the god’s hips.

“I’ll grow it out again. Just felt like having it short for a while.” Tony kissed Loki softly then combed his hair back. 

Loki pulled Tony's head back to kiss his forehead.

"Very well." He smiled. Loki looked upon his own long hair and removed a few inches from the ends.

Tony blushed slightly when Loki kissed his forehead. He smiled and shook his head. 

“So what are you going to wear to the party?” Tony looked at his husband, wondering what Loki would wear. As long as he didn’t go in his female form; Tony couldn’t stand the looks people gave Loki. They would drool over themselves like idiots. Besides that was Tony’s job. 

"I was going to wear some simple Asgardian clothing. I want to be comfortable tonight." Loki smiled. 

“Oh, good.” Tony smiled and pinched Loki’s ass before quickly skirting away. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He took a large bite and licked his lips.

Loki finished getting dressed for the night. He went to join Tony and the boys. He wanted to get the boys fed before he and Tony left for the night. 

“Now remember, you guys have to behave. Agent Hill can kill a man with her thumb.”

Both boys blanched then looked at Loki. Tony chuckled then yelped as Loki swatted him in the back of the head. 

“What? It’s true!” Tony rubbed his head then fixed his hair. The boys hugged Loki and pouted. 

“Are you guys going to be gone a long time?” Toki looked up at Loki. 

"Only a few hours but Agent Hill will put all of you to bed tonight. Tomorrow you have to go back to school." Loki told them.

The boys groaned but didn’t argue. They went to their bedrooms to wait for Agent Hill to arrive. 

Agent Hill arrived soon enough. She gave both Tony and Loki a polite smile. 

“Is there anything I need to know about the boys?”

“Toki likes to think he can sneak into the lab when we’re not here. Jarvis has the lab locked down anyway but he’ll try.” 

Agent Hill nodded. 

“And what about Remus?”

“He’s a flirt. He’ll pretend to cry so you’ll pick him up.” Tony said as he put on his coat. 

"Dinner is in the oven." Loki added. "It should be ready in half an hour. Feed them, baths after and then bed time is at nine so they can play in the living room and watch TV until then." Loki explained. 

Agent Hill nodded and took personal note of what Loki told her. 

“You two have fun. And don’t worry; I’ve got back up on-call in case of anything.”

Tony nodded, relieved to hear. 

“If anything does happen, Jarvis has sensors, so he’ll know. The tower locks down and panic rooms open up.” 

Tony and Loki left for the party, arriving just in time. 

“Hey Pep.”

“I’m surprised you’re not late.” Pepper smiled and hugged both Loki and Tony. “Steve made all the snacks himself.”

“He can cook?” 

Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Good evening Ms. Potts." Loki smiled.

"Loki, please. You can call me Pepper." She smiled. Loki nodded. 

Tony chuckled and walked over to greet the others. Natasha and Clint were gossiping over something before Clint grinned at Tony and Loki.

“So you two made it, huh?” 

“Yeah, well we’re here. What are you two talking about?” 

“You and Loki.” 

Natasha pushed Clint playfully then looked at Tony. 

“We’re just glad he’s back is all.”

Natasha was the first to notice, "See you finally cut your hair." She smiled.

"Loki, you look different." Clint stated.

"I trimmed my hair." He smiled.

"No, that's not it." He said. 

“See? I’m not the only one that thinks that.” Tony looked at his husband. 

“You look really happy. It’s good to see that.” Natasha stood and walked over to the god. “Are you thinking about another kid anytime soon?”

“Oh, we’re doing more than thinking about it.” Tony said in a playful voice then grinned. He nudged Loki in the side then looked at Natasha and Clint. 

Loki shoved Tony to the other side of the room. 

"We are in the right timing to try again yes." He said. 

"That's good. You still think Tony is going to the magical 12?" Natasha asked. 

Clint grinned. 

“Come on Nat, look at him.”

Tony smiled sarcastically then punched Clint’s arm. 

“We’re not going to have them all at once.” Tony frowned at Clint. “We’ll have them slowly over the years.” 

“Well you’ll live long enough.” Natasha commented. 

"That we will." Loki smiled.

"Hey Loki, how is Thor's one friend. Fendel or something like that?" She said. 

"Fandral." 

Tony chuckled a bit as he looked at Natasha.

“I think he’s doing okay. Last time we saw him he looked fine. His arm’s fully healed.”

“Tony!” Bruce smiled and walked over to the inventor, pulling him aside. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Yeah, sure. Umm, Loki I’m going with Bruce.” He grinned and walked out onto the small balcony with Bruce. “What’s up Big Guy?”

“I think I want to marry Lizbeth.”

“What?” Tony smiled at his friend. “Bruce that’s great!”

"That'd good." she smiled. "I was worried about him for a minute."

"He's all healed and doing very well." Loki smiled.

"I love her Tony. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her." Bruce chuckled.

“Next time you see him, tell him I said hey. And that we can spar whenever he wants.” 

“Nat’s got a crush on him.” Clint teased, grinning impishly. 

“Well hey, I’ll pay for the whole thing as a wedding gift!” Tony grinned and patted Bruce’s back. 

“I’m happy for you. D’you buy the ring yet?”

“Yeah. I’ve just been wondering how to tell her.” Bruce pulled the small black box out of his pocket and showed Tony the ring inside.

“I’m sure she’ll love it. I bet you could give her a toy ring and she’d still say yes.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. 

"I was thinking about doing it tonight. But this is Steve and Pepper's Anniversary so I'm not going to." He said.

"I wouldn't settle for him as a partner. He's been around the block, if you know what I mean?" Loki said.

Natasha chuckled a bit and nodded her head. 

“Oh, I know. But if I remember right, you weren’t exactly virgin before you married Tony.” 

Clint chuckled and nodded. 

“Yeah Loki, Thor told us where you really got your Silver Tongue nickname.” 

Tony smiled at Bruce. 

“Well I’m happy for you. It’s about time you found somebody. And she can handle the Hulk; how’s that for luck?”

Bruce chuckled and nodded. 

“I’m just nervous. I know she likes kids and…well…” Bruce shrugged. Tony nodded in understanding. He knew that Bruce would love children, but he didn’t know if the Hulk was something that could be inherited. The man didn’t want to give something like that to a child. 

"Thor knows nothing." Loki said. "Anthony and I may not have been angels before we married but what I went through and how I came to have my children is something I'd rather forget. What I meant when I was talking about Fandral he is a notorious flirt and you'll have a hard way to go to claim him for yourself." Loki left them there to go get something to drink. 

Natasha watched Loki walk off and felt a bit guilty for having said what she did. She glanced at Clint and the archer shrugged. 

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Have you two talked about it?”

“We have. It’s usually when we’re both really tired, so I don’t know how seriously she’s taken it. But I don’t think I’m ready for kids.” 

“You could always adopt. I mean, just look at Loki; it works great!” Tony grinned, clearly joking. But adoption really wasn’t all that bad. He and Loki had adopted their own child-Toki-and he was adjusting very well to the whole thing. 

"True. And I wouldn't mind adoption I'd love the kid like it were my own but Tony I want of my own. I'm sure Lizbeth would like one too." He said. 

“I know you do Bruce. And you two are going to make great parents when you have your own kids.” Tony smiled at his old friend. Bruce nodded and sighed. 

“I just don’t want them to have the Hulk. It’s hard enough on me, and I’m still not over it. Imagine being born with that?”

“There’s always the chance the kid won’t have the Hulk though. I mean, the problem isn’t in your genetic code, right? It just changed a few DNA strands. Maybe you can’t inherit it?”

“Hey guys, can I have everybody’s attention for a second?” Steve called to his friends suddenly, his cheeks slightly red. He wasn’t exactly good at speaking in front of people. Tony looked over his shoulder and he and Bruce went inside. 

Loki stood towards one corner having put himself in a bit of exile.

"I've worked with all of you for a number of years now and I'm proud to consider you all my family. As a family should I wanted to share this moment with you all." Steve said. 

"Pepper? Will you do me the honors of being my wife?" He asked. 

Pepper’s eyes widened as she looked at Steve. For a moment she couldn’t even speak, but a smile formed on her lips and she nodded. 

“Yes, yes of course!” Tears glazed her eyes and she hugged Steve around the neck, kissing him sweetly. Everyone clapped and went over to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

Tony smiled then spotted his husband off in a corner. 

“Aw, did you get put in time out?” Tony smiled and put a hand around Loki’s waist. 

"No I did not." Loki replied. "More like a self-exile." He said, with a shrug. "I'm fine, don’t worry about it." 

“If you say so.” Tony kissed his husband’s cheek, watching Steve and Pepper. 

“They look happy huh?”

Steve and Pepper both thanked everyone then went to sit together on the couch. Pepper kept having to dab the tears from her face; she hadn’t been so happy in years. 

"They do." Loki replied. "Are you happy Anthony?" Loki asked. 

Tony looked at his husband rather curiously and nodded. 

“Of course I am. How about you?” Tony looked into Loki’s eyes; he felt like he could stand there all night and look at them. 

"Of course. I wouldn't trade you or the children for the world." Loki replied. "I was just curious." 

“Good, because I don’t know who else would have me.” Tony grinned playfully at his husband. 

The party soon continued, though everyone was asking about the wedding and if the couple had any plans. 

“You guys we just got engaged; how could we have a date set?”

“Have it during the summer. I hate the cold.” Clint shuddered. He didn’t handle the cold well. If it got below seventy he needed a thick jacket. 

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. 

“Pick a date that’s best for all of you.”

"Well it's our wedding so we'll pick it according to what we think and feel would be best." Pepper said.

"Perhaps Loki and Tony will help since they are the only other ones that are married." Steve replied.

"Don't look at as. We had our wedding by Asgardian traditions." Loki replied. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how much I can contribute. I’m not exactly traditional. But I can pay for it if you want.” Tony grinned. “Maybe I’ll throw in a bachelor party for Steve too.”

The soldier blushed bright red and frowned. 

“Not necessary.”'

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I don't want a bachelor party; I just want a simple wedding with friends and family." Steve stated.

"Me too." 

Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t press the issue. Come to think of it, he hadn’t had a bachelor party. He pouted at that thought. 

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. 

“You can still pay for the wedding Tony.” 

“So does that mean you’ll go dress shopping?” Natasha asked. 

"Yes it does. I expect you, Nelim and Lizbeth to be present." Pepper smiled. 

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Natasha smiled. 

“I’m glad it worked out so well with you two.” Tony smiled at Pepper. She deserved someone that would treat her so well. She’d been nothing but happy with Steve. 

Nelim smiled softly at Pepper. 

“I would be honored to go. Although I know nothing about Midgardian weddings, so I don’t know how much I can help.”

"Don't worry." Pepper smiled. Steve smiled proudly. He really did love Pepper.

"You two are oddly quiet back there." Steve pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with that." 

“We don’t want to steal your thunder.” Tony grinned, holding Loki around the waist. Seeing Pepper and Steve like that, newly engaged, it reminded Tony of his own proposal. 

Granted, it a very different affair; he was pretty sure he and Loki had just finished having make up sex when he’d popped the question. 

Loki smiled as he leaned against Tony. 

"Okay well now that Loki is home what do you two have planned?" 

"Another child." Loki smiled. 

"Please have a girl." Bruce called out. 

“Well, Loki was on top so.” Tony shrugged then smiled, laughing when the god elbowed him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

Steve shook his head. 

“Wouldn’t it be great if you two had twins?” Natasha looked at Tony and Loki, trying to imagine them with twins. Clint shuddered and shook his head. 

“No, no twins. I have enough trouble with the kids you guys have now. I don’t need twins too.”

"Valhalla forbid I carry twins." Loki replied. "Sleipnir was more them enough leg for me." 

"No, no twins!" Clint said. 

"Oh hush Clint." Natasha scolded. "Maybe if you stop insulting Loki and poking fun at Tony the boys wouldn't feel the urge to want to rip you a whole new one." 

"Remus is the creepiest because his eyes are red." Clint stated.

Tony frowned and punched Clint in the arm. The archer yelped then scowled back and threw his own punch. The two men ended up in a prissy smack-fight before Loki and Natasha pulled them apart. 

“Seriously Tony?”

“He started it!”


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 150 CHAPTERS AND ITS STILL FAR FROM OVER!

“I did not! You hit me first!”

Pepper frowned at Tony, but found it rather funny. 

"I can defend myself and my children." Loki replied. "Besides I'm sure the flightless bird would enjoy a flying lesson." Loki smirked. 

"Please, please, please don't throw me out the window." He said. 

“Then quit talking smack about my family!” Tony scowled at Clint. 

“Okay girls, you’re both very pretty.” Natasha looked at Tony then at Clint. “Now will you stop fighting? This is a big day for Pepper and Steve.”

Clint and Tony exchanged final glares before looking back at Pepper and Steve. 

“Congrats Pep.” Clint smiled. 

“Thank you.” Pepper smiled back, holding Steve’s hand. 

“I guess this means kids, huh?” Tony smiled; he really had the idea of children on his mind. Steve chuckled a bit and shrugged. 

“Not right away, but it would be nice.” The soldier kissed the back of Pepper’s hand softly. 

Loki smiled at him then went over to Pepper.

"Let me know when you plan for children and I'll give you a few pointers on getting your way without complaint." Loki smirked. Pepper laughed playfully, hitting Loki. 

Tony laughed a bit, but he knew the god wasn’t joking with that. He was only so thankful that during the last pregnancy, Loki didn’t kill him.

All too soon the party ended and everyone said their goodbyes. 

“Don’t do anything crazy now you two.” Tony grinned then gave Pepper one last hug before leaving. The redhead smiled back then hit Tony’s arm. 

“I’m not you Tony.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t do anything crazy. Later Rogers.” Tony waved at Steve then left with Loki and Nelim. The Skrull smiled as she got in the car. 

“That was fun. It’s good to see those two finally getting married.”

“Yeah. How long were they dating? A year?”

"Year and a half Anthony." Loki replied. "Remember they got together during the beginning of my pregnancy with Remus." He said. 

“That long already?” Tony shook his head. Time certainly had passed by quickly. 

They arrived back at the tower and Nelim yawned; she excused herself to her room. Agent Hill looked up from a book she had been reading and smiled at Tony and Loki. 

“The boys are all asleep. They were pretty well behaved.”

“That’s good. How’s Remus?”

“I put him down a while ago, but he didn’t want to go to sleep.”

“Yep, that’s my son.” Tony sighed. 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

"I'll check on the boys." He smiled. "Good night Nelim. Thank you agent Hill." Loki said leaving.

Maria nodded at Loki then Tony. 

“Good night Mr. Stark.” 

“Night.” Tony showed her out then went upstairs. It was strange to go to a party and not come home wasted, but it was also refreshing. Tony yawned and went into Remus’s room to check on his son. He smiled as he looked down at the boy in his crib. He still couldn’t believe that he’d fathered a child, and actually kept it too. Although, even in his wilder days, he’d always wondered what it would be like to have a kid. Someone that looked up to him and loved him unconditionally; it felt pretty good. Tony rubbed Remus’s head gently. 

Loki had already made it back to the bedroom and was more than ready to take it down for the night. Loki was already in bed by the time Tony came in. 

"Come on." 

Tony peeled off his clothes and pulled on some pajama pants. He got onto the bed and kissed his husband softly. 

“I want a little girl next.” Tony smiled and lay next to Loki on the bed. “Are you pregnant yet?”

"These things take time Anthony." Loki replied. "Now get some rest." Loki was dead tired and wanted to get as much sleep at he could.

Tony nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek before curling up under the blankets with his husband. He rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep rather quickly. 

He didn’t want to get up the next morning. Tony groaned and buried his head further under his pillow, but Jarvis kept trying to wake him. 

“Sir, you must get the boys ready for school.”

Tony grumbled and eventually got up, his hair a mess.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki groaned. His stomach felt upset, making him sit up, wrapping his arms around it. He knew he shouldn’t have mixed wine with pigs in blankets. The god bolted from the bed to hang over the toilet to throw up. 

Tony watched Loki and shook his head as he heard the got getting sick. Wine and pig blankets; not the best idea. 

“Jarvis, ask Nelim to get breakfast started, would you?”

“Of course sir.”

Tony nodded then went into the bathroom. 

“Need me to bring you anything Babe?” He knelt by Loki and rubbed the god’s back gently. 

Loki brought his head out of the toilet and whined. He was sick again his stomach heaving. 

"Water please." 

Tony nodded then went into the kitchen to get Loki some water. He filled a glass then grabbed some medicine to help ease the god’s stomach. 

“Here.” He handed both to Loki then continued rubbing his back softly. 

“Guess Steve’s cooking wasn’t that great, huh?”

"Wine and blanketed pigs do not mix." He whined. Loki took slow small sips of the water. 

"Go help Nelim. I'll be fine."

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. 

“All right.” Tony stood and left his husband in the bathroom then went to help Nelim. The Skrull had finished with breakfast and sent the boys to get dressed for school. 

“Sorry about that. Loki’s sick.”

“Oh dear, what happened?”

“Some kind of stomach flu.”

Nelim sighed.

"I shall make him some hot tea." She said. 

"Papa can never catch a break." Fenrir pouted. 

Tony nodded and smiled at Fenrir. 

“Yeah, he really can’t. You two ready?”

Toki and Fenrir nodded as they grabbed their backpacks. Tony got them and Remus in the car-Pepper had offered to babysit-and drove off. 

Nelim waited a moment then began heating water for some tea. She found Loki’s favorite and waited as the water heated. 

“Loki, I’m making you tea.” She stood outside the bathroom, wanting to give the god his privacy. 

"Thank you Nelim.” Loki replied. He didn't deserve her kindness after the battle with the Skrull. When Loki felt a bit better, he went to crawl back into the bed. 

Nelim got Loki comfortable and sighed a bit. 

“How strange that you’re ill but Tony isn’t. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Tony dropped the boys off at school with Natasha then headed back towards the tower. 

“Jarvis, how’s Loki?”

“He seems to be doing slightly better, though he is still quite ill. Nelim has helped him into bed.”

“Tell him I’m almost home.”

"I wasn't feeling well yesterday but I thought it would pass." Loki said. Nelim nodded as she went to get an extra blanket. "I should have known better than to have wine." Loki sighed. 

Nelim giggled slightly and nodded. 

“Perhaps that is it. Hopefully it will pass soon though.”

Tony arrived back at the tower and went up to check on Loki. He went up to the room and smiled at his husband. 

“How are you feeling?” He sat on the bed. 

"Better." Loki smiled. "I do think it had to do with the combination of foods." He said. "That and I was not feeling 100% percent yesterday."

Tony held his husband’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You’ll feel better tomorrow. Nelim and I will baby you.” Tony smiled playfully. Nelim smiled and nodded. 

“Do you need more tea? Your cup is empty.” 

Loki nodded. "Please and thank you." He smiled.

"Not a problem." Nelim said taking the cup. She was going to make a full kettle this time. 

Tony watched her leave then kissed Loki’s hand. 

“I’m sorry you’re sick Babe. But hey, now I can make that soup you like.” Tony smiled, trying to cheer Loki up. The god certainly looked sick. 

Loki smiled at him. "I would love some. But not right now. Let my stomach settle while I take a nap." He said. 

“Sure thing Babe.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek and pulled the blanket up to Loki’s shoulders. He smiled at Loki, rubbing his thumb against the back of his hand. 

Nelim walked back in with the tea and set it on the bedside table. 

Loki kissed Tony's hand before settling in for his nap. He felt tired but couldn’t understand why. 

Tony watched Loki for a moment then went out into the living room with Nelim. 

“So, I heard you’ve been talking to Natasha more?”

“Well, Barton, yes. I felt it would help after…you know.”

Tony nodded and went with Nelim into the kitchen. He served her some of the tea then got a cup for himself. 

“It’s hard, huh?”

“I hold no grudge against Loki. I know he was not in his right mind and I’m so happy he’s back. But seeing him as he was with the Skrull was terrifying. I have never been on the wrong end of his anger.”

“It’s a scary feeling. But why Barton?”

“Natasha has told me that Barton was under Loki’s control for some time. I thought perhaps, he would understand that feeling.”

“Does it help?”

She smiled a bit and nodded. 

“I know he acts like he dislikes Loki, but the way Barton speaks of him is almost in reverence.”

"Natasha went on to further explain that Loki has been a great help to all of you." She explained. “Like in the early days when he helped you and everyone did not yet know it was him. How he takes more damage than others because he knows he'll survive it better then they will." She explained. 

Tony smiled and nodded. 

“I remember that. We thought Loki was being held in Asgard for a year after his first attack. We never thought we were getting extra help from him. But I kinda started to notice little things about our mysterious allies.”

Nelim smiled. 

“I’d love to hear some stories.”

Nelim dragged him over to the table and sat him down. 

"I shall make us breakfast while you shared some stories with me."

Tony smiled and shrugged. 

“All right but you asked for it.” He sipped his drink then grinned when he thought of a story. “I was the first one to figure out Loki was helping us. He disguised himself as a woman for one of our missions; I can’t even remember what it was. Probably some aliens we were fighting.” Tony looked at his cup as he told the story. “Well, you know me around women, especially good looking women. And Loki’s female form is just heaven to look at. So I flirted with him and invited him back to the tower.” Tony paused to laugh a bit. “But I guess he let the disguise slip because we were making out and half naked and then all of the sudden, he was a guy again.”

Nelim started laughing.

"Ever the amazing Trickster." She chuckled. "Even he has his limits." Nelim replied. 

Tony chuckled as well. 

“Yeah. He almost died; he got so red in the face. He was afraid I’d turn him in and I was about to do it too. But we wouldn’t have been able to accomplish that mission if it hadn’t been for him. So I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone his secret as long as he stayed with me.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said, and I quote: “I will not be tethered to a drooling baboon like you.” And then he vanished.” Tony shrugged. 

Nelim cringed at this fact. Loki had always had a way with harsh words. She knew that he could spin any tale, insult and lie he wanted. 

Tony smiled at Nelim’s reaction. 

“Did he ever return to you?”

“Not at first, no. But he would show himself to me sometimes. He’d do little things; make earrings for a disguise that looked like his helm. Or the time he was disguised as another villain we were fighting at the time.” Tony grinned. “He pinched my butt.”

Nelim blushed a bit and laughed.

“You aren’t serious?”

“I am. I’d done it to him once before on another mission, so he decided to get revenge I guess.”

"Have you two always had the relationship you do?" She asked. "The way you nip and poke and punch at each other. It's all in the name of love and marriage?" She asked. 

Tony burst out laughing and shook his head. 

“Oh no. No, there was actually a point that Loki hated me more than he hated Thor.” Tony smiled. Ah, the old days when Loki actually tried to kill Tony for slapping his rear. 

“But things changed the most between us when Thor found out. It was on a mission somewhere in the Middle East. I had a panic attack; we were underground and this tunnel caved in on us. Loki was with me and he tried to calm me down. It wasn’t working, so he had to use his magic to get us out. And Thor saw us and he knew he was caught.” 

Nelim nodded slowly. 

“What happened then? Surely Thor did not take him back to Asgard?”

“No, he couldn’t. Thor knew what would happen if he sent Loki back to Asgard and he knew it would just be worse if he turned Loki in to SHIELD. So he had Loki’s magic bound and had him stay with me.”

Nelim frowned. 

"How long was Loki forced to go without his magic?" She asked.

While it seemed to her that Loki forget, he had it for a better part of the time.

"That certainly couldn't have turned out well."

“It was almost a whole year. He was staying in SHIELD custody for most of that time before Fury finally released him back to me. What they did to him.” Tony paused, scowling. He knew Fury still regretted what Loki had been put through, but it angered him to think of it anyway. 

“When he came to stay with me, he was really quiet at first. He would just play tricks on me and never really give me any peace. You know he actually reprogrammed Jarvis to think I was an enemy?”

Nelim smiled. 

“How did you fix it?”

“I had to get into a wireless feed out of the tower to fix it.”

She nodded in understanding. Loki looked like the type to understand how things like Jarvis and controls would work.

"What did Fury do to him?" She asked. 

“For reprogramming Jarvis? Nothing, I never told him. I didn’t want Loki to go back there so…”

“No, I mean, while Loki was being held there.” Nelim asked cautiously. Tony paused, not looking at Nelim as he answered. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Loki and I both put it behind us for good.”

Nelim nodded quietly. 

“Was that the only prank?”

Tony smiled. 

“Nope. He managed to hide all my pants around the city. There are three pairs I’ve never found again.”

“You mean he never returned them?”

“No, I had to find them myself or buy new ones.” 

"What did you do to piss him off that he hid all your pants?" she asked. Nelim found the past of the god and the man before her very interesting.

Tony grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“It was his first Valentine’s Day on earth. So I told him that it was customary to give a blowjob on that night. He was about to do it but he could tell I was lying. So he punched me and the next morning, I had no pants.”

“You are terrible!” Nelim laughed. 

“Hey, I liked him a lot at the time!”

“The others said you two have been together for eight years." She told him. "That is a long time to be together. What about past battles?" she questioned.

“It is a long time, huh?” Tony smiled and finished his drink. “We fought together a lot after he started staying with me. Thor would undo the bind on Loki’s magic during the fights, and Loki would help us out.”

“That must have been quite helpful.”

“Oh it was. There were more than a few times when we wouldn’t have won if it hadn’t been for Loki’s help.”

"And on more than one occasion where you would have died had it not been for Loki's healing spells." Jarvis added. 

"I thought he used salves and things for stuff like that?" 

“He does now, but there have been a few times he’s had to use magic to save my ass.” Tony remembered clearly during Amora’s attack. The knife through his arc reactor and the cool feeling of Loki’s magic slowly pulling him away from death. 

“There was some nut-job that was after Loki. Amora. She almost killed me to get to him. He had to use magic to save me.”

Nelim’s eyes widened at this story. 

“Really?”

Nelim listened intently and Jarvis brought up key points and even a bit of stills from the event. When Told that Loki had gone into battle pregnant she was awestruck.

"I will go into battle in Loki's place while he is with child." 

“Thanks. I’d feel better if I could just lock him away so he wouldn’t have to fight at all. But I’m sure he feels the same about me.”

Nelim smiled and patted Tony’s shoulder. 

“It is clear you two love each other very much. And that is truly remarkable.”

“Yeah, well it took a lot of work to get us this far.”


	151. Chapter 151

"I was even told that Loki used to be very angry with you and with others. That even without his magic he is incredibly strong and could hold you out over the roof if he so pleased." Nelim brought it up. 

Tony nodded, though a shiver went down his spine at that thought. 

“Yeah, he’s done that to me tons of times without magic. See, the magic wasn’t the only thing that made him scary. Everyone thought that because he’s so thin that he wasn’t strong. Never making that mistake again.”

Nelim giggled. 

“What happened?”

“I think it was one of the times I pinched his ass and called him sexy.” Tony tried to think back on one of the times he was dangled off the roof. It was usually for his vulgar jokes, but sometimes it was the only way Tony could get the god to talk to him. 

“He’s always been really shut in about his feelings. He’s loosened up a bit now, but back then it was bad.”

"What about the others?" She asked how did they react?" 

Loki shifted a bit in his sleep making himself comfortable. Little be known to him his mother was having a dream about fish.

“They were surprised. After that, they stopped picking on him so much. Except Clint. He stayed angry with Loki the longest, so we tied for getting thrown out the window.”

“Did you defend Loki?”

“I did. Everybody thought I was crazy and they actually stopped talking to me for a while. But I couldn’t let them keep treating him like an animal. Not after what he went through.”

"With who?" Nelim asked. "With Fury or the Chitauri?" Nelim questioned. It was no wonder Loki was so guarded around new people and why he kept his Jotun form hidden.

“Both. And then his time in Asgard wasn’t exactly all roses either. I just thought he deserved a second chance already.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Loki had been so pale and gaunt back then. He hardly ate and rarely ever spoke. 

“He used to just sit by the window and stare out at the world. He perked up a bit when I started buying him books. But he didn’t actually trust me until after we started dating.”

"So you saved him from himself." She clarified. "What is the attraction? What draws you too him?" 

Tony thought for a moment, trying to put the words together carefully.

“I know what it feels like, I guess. You put your best foot forward, and you always give your best effort for the things you do. But the people that are supposed to care the most don’t notice you. Nothing you do is good enough. And then when you call the world out, you become the bad guy.” Tony looked at Nelim then away. “I know what it’s like to hit the bottom and think that’s where you deserve to be. I didn’t want to see Loki like that.”

Nelim nodded and looked at her hands. 

“That is why you trusted me too?”

“Yeah. When you get so close to death, you realize life is too short to distrust everyone around you. And there was something about Loki that just made me feel…whole.”

Nelim listened and nodded. She admired their relationship. That they were always there for each other. She hoped she would be so lucky to find one to spend her life with as well.

“You two are very lucky to have each other.”

“We are. I don’t know anyone else that would want us as broken as we are.” Tony chuckled a bit and finished his drink. 

“What drew Loki to you though?”

“I like to think it was my charming good looks.” Tony grinned. “I think he just liked the fact that, for once, someone was willing to accept him the way he was. I didn’t judge him because he was Jotun or because of what he’d done on earth.”

"You forgave his mistakes as he forgave yours." She nodded. "Eight years is something to celebrate. You relationship has been very fruitful." She smiled. 

Tony hummed in response, a little smile on his face. 

“It is.”

After some time, Tony went to check up on Loki. The god was still asleep, and he seemed to be doing a bit better. Tony went over to Loki and pressed a kiss to the god’s temple. 

“I love you.” He whispered then slipped back out of the room. 

“How is he?”

“He’s still sleeping, but he looks okay.”

"Nelim smiled. Good. I am glad he is feeling better." She said. "He looked so pale this morning." she noted. 

"So what other stories can you tell me?"

Tony thought for a moment. There were so many stories, he couldn’t pick one. Of course, a lot of them ended with him getting thrown out a window or across a room. He smiled suddenly. 

“Our second date. I was finally on good speaking terms with everybody again. Guess they figured out that I wasn’t going to leave Loki. So they decided to stay at the tower for Christmas. And of course, I invited Loki.” Tony paused to laugh a bit. “I bought him these felt reindeer horns and a little red nose; I told him it was a custom here to wear them when you’re invited to a party. And he did. I don’t know how he didn’t realize I was lying.”

Nelim laughed a little, imagining Loki wearing such a thing. 

“I take it he wasn’t happy with you?”

“No, not at all. And then I caught him under some mistletoe and kissed him. I think the only reason he didn’t kill me was because of the amazing sex we had that night.”

Nelim blushed and looked away, smiling a little. 

"Sir what you told him was the truth. People did wear such hats to parties. Those parties just happened to be those involving little kids." Jarvis explained. "The avengers had great fun and Mr. Loki Stark's expense in the beginning." He added. 

“Did they bully him?”

“No; I never let them hurt him. But they did have their fun when we started dating. You know, getting him to eat weird food and making him do stuff.” Tony smiled. “Like the time Natasha actually bought Loki a book of swear words and insults and told him that was how people greeted each other.” Tony burst out laughing at the memory. 

“He came back home all pissed off because he’d cussed some old woman out and got hit by her umbrella!”

"He also cursed out agent Barton." Jarvis added. Nelim chuckled as Tony told her more stories. She eventually had to make them lunch and even went to check on Loki to see if he needed anything else.

Tony cleaned up after they’d eaten then looked at Nelim as she returned to the kitchen. 

“How’s he doing?”

"Sound asleep." She replied. "He's finished off the pot of tea." She said holding it up to him. 

“It’s weird for him to get sick like this. I hope it was just the food.” Tony looked towards the bedroom worried. The last time Loki had been this sick was when he was pregnant with Remus, but the god hadn’t said anything about pregnancy. Could he have caught something from the kids? Was it even possible for Asgardians to catch diseases from humans? 

Loki came around a bit later feeling much better and well refreshed. He ventured out to the kitchen and smiled at Tony. 

"Hello." 

“Hey there Beautiful. You look better; there’s more color in your face. How do you feel?” Tony wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pulled the god close. He kissed Loki’s cheek softly and smiled.

"Much better. I didn't mean to sleep as long as I did. I guess I'm just still tired from last night." Loki replied. 

"Well we're glad you're feeling better." Nelim smiled. 

“Hey, as long as you’re feeling better now. Oh, I think we still have some tea. Do you want a cup?”

“Sir, it’s about time to pick the boys up from school. Ms. Potts is also on her way with young Remus.” Jarvis spoke up suddenly. Tony looked up then nodded. 

“Gotta get the boys.” He sighed a bit; he wanted to be with Loki. 

"We'll both go get them." Loki replied.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Nelim asked. "You've only just woken up perhaps you should take it easy." 

“Yeah, are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” Tony knew Loki hated it when people fussed over him, but the god didn’t get sick very often. It worried Tony when Loki wasn’t well. 

"You're right." Loki sighed. "I'll stay here." He smiled. "Go bring our boys home." 

Tony nodded then kissed Loki softly on the lips before pulling on his shoes. He got into his car and went to get the boys only to be stopped by their teacher. 

“Hello, are you the boys’ father?”

“Uhh, yeah.” 

The woman smiled and handed Tony an invitation. 

“We’re having a little party here at the school so all the parents and teachers can get to know each other better. If you’re interested, here’s all the information.” 

Tony looked at the invitation but didn’t take it. He wiggled his fingers and opened and closed his mouth. 

“I don’t…” Before he could finish, Toki took the invitation and looked at his teacher. 

“He doesn’t like it when people had him things.”

“Okay! Time to go.” Tony quickly took the boys and left before the teacher could comment. 

The teacher watched them go and cocked her head to the side. 

"I see where they get it from." She stated before going to speak with another parent.

Loki was at home waiting for the boys when they finally made it.

Tony was looking the invitation over curiously as he walked into the tower. 

“What do you think?” He handed it to Loki. “It’s a get-together for all the parents to meet the teachers.”

“You should go Papa! They’re going to have snacks, and Mr. Fuller is really funny!” Toki grinned excitedly as the idea. Fenrir nodded and hugged Loki. 

“Will you go? Please? Ms. Lopez really wants to meet you two!”

“That would be fun, wouldn’t it?” Nelim walked over and smiled. “Getting to know the boys’ teachers.”

“I guess it would be okay.” Tony said, though he wasn’t exactly one to go to schools like this without being asked for a donation. Not that he would mind; a few hundred thousand wasn’t that much. 

Loki looked back at Tony and shrugged.

"I guess we could go. See who some of the parents are to the boys friends." Loki said. 

"Really?" Fenrir asked perking up.

"Yes. We'll go." Loki smiled at them. The boys jumped up and high fived each other. 

Tony smiled at the boys then set the invitation on the counter. 

“All right, both of you go do your homework.”

The boys nodded then ran off, clearly happy about the news. Nelim chuckled as she watched them go. 

“Will you be taking Remus with you?”

“I don’t know, maybe? He behaves pretty well in public.” Tony shrugged. Other than the baby’s obvious flirtation, Remus did behave surprisingly well. He didn’t throw tantrums very often. 

Loki smiled at him. 

"Looks like we're going." He said. They could take Remus with them that way Nelim would only have two crazy children to deal with.

"Papa, are you feeling better now?" Toki asked.

"Yes I'm feeling better. I simply had an upset stomach." Loki explained. 

Toki smiled and hugged Loki, pressing his face into the god’s stomach. 

“Good! Oh, I made you something in school!” Toki ran off suddenly then returned with a drawing of what looked like a reindeer wearing Loki’s old helm. 

“Daddy said that you like reindeer a lot!” Toki grinned proudly and Tony quickly scooted out of arm’s reach of the god. Tony didn’t think Toki would remember the little he’d made about Loki’s helm looking like reindeer horns. 

Loki glared darkly at his husband. 

"Anthony." He narrowed his eyes. Nelim started laughing as she went about help Fenrir with a question on his homework.

Tony paled in the face and moved to the other side of the couch.

“Wait, I can explain! He saw your helmet in the closet and asked me what it was! I swear, I thought he’d forget that I even mentioned the reindeer thing!”

Toki looked at his parents curiously then pouted at his father. 

“Daddy, what did you do this time?”

Tony huffed as he looked at Toki. 

“Why is this automatically my fault?”

"Because it's always your fault." Loki said. Loki took off his slipper and threw it at his husband's head meeting the mark. Fenrir couldn’t help laughing at the reaction from Tony. 

Tony yelped as he got hit by the slipper and frowned at his husband, rubbing the side of his head. 

“It’s not like I did it on purpose!”

Toki just grinned then went to his room to do his homework. 

Pepper arrived shortly after with Remus. 

“How was he today?” Tony asked as he took the boy. 

“He was good, as always.” Pepper smiled and tickled Remus’s chin. 

Loki smiled at his current youngest and took him into his arms. 

"Hello Pepper. Hello my little one." Loki smiled nuzzling his baby. 

Pepper smiled. 

“Hey Loki. Are you feeling better now? Tony told me you got sick this morning.” Pepper looked at the god slightly worried. She certainly hoped it hadn’t been from the party last night. Nelim walked over, nodding her head as she greeted Pepper. 

“Hello Pepper.”

Hi Nelim. Oh, we’re going dress shopping this weekend.”

Nelim smiled and nodded happily. 

“Very well then!”

"I'm fine now." Loki smiled. "Thank you for asking. Something I ate last night just didn’t agree with me last night." 

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said. 

"Quite alright." Loki waved it off.

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Pepper smiled at Loki then left. Remus was suckling on his fingers then grinned when he looked at his fathers.

“Uh-oh, I know that look. What did you do?” Tony looked at his son skeptically. He had an oddly cheeky gleam in his eyes; the same look Tony often got when he’d gotten away with something. 

Remus started to clap his hands and Loki handed him over to Tony. 

"You can change him this time." Loki replied. 

Tony groaned but took his son anyway. This was the worst torture he’d ever endured. He took Remus to his room and set the boy on the changing table. 

“You’d better not start wiggling around either!”

Remus just giggled, looking up at his father with big, innocent eyes. 

Loki got the boys a snack and made them get started on their homework. He and Pepper talked for a few minutes before she left for the night. 

Tony had finished changing Remus, but not without a struggle. He eventually got the boy into his pajamas and was in the bedroom telling him a story. Lately, it was the only way Remus would fall asleep.

“And then a big, scary worm burst out of the ground and threw itself at your daddy.”

The baby stared up at Tony wide eyed.

Loki chuckled as Jarvis showed him the video feed of Tony reading to their youngest.

"Papa, when are you and Dad going to have another baby?" Fenrir asked, as he climbed into bed.

"We're working on it." 

“Is it going to be another boy? Or a girl?” Toki chimed in as he curled up on the bed with Loki and Fenrir.

Tony kept telling the story and eventually, Remus dozed off. Tony looked down at his son, touching his forehead gently before he left the room. He walked into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Loki and the boys. 

“Are you guys taking my spot on the bed?”

"No." Toki answered. "We wanted to know if the next baby was going to be a boy or a girl." Fenrir replied.

"I explained to them that I do not know and that it will simply have to be a surprise."

Tony smiled as he went over and sat on the bed. 

“We’re not having another baby just yet boys. Your papa still has to get pregnant.”

Toki pouted a bit. 

“Can it be a boy?”

“We can’t pick if it’s a boy or a girl Toki.”

“Then can I pick the name?”

Loki arched a brow.

"If it were a boy what would you name it?" He asked. They all looked at Toki waiting for an answer. 

Toki paused for a moment, thinking this over before answering. 

“I like Herbert.”

“We’re not naming anyone Herbert.” Tony immediately responded; it was such a strange name! Toki pouted at his father. 

“How come? You named me Toki! Papa said you just named me that because you were being funny!”

“What? No! I named you that because it’s a mix of my name and your Papa’s name.” 

"Herbert is a terrible name. The poor boy will be made fun of without mercy." Loki stated.

"Even I don’t like that name." Fenrir said. 

Toki huffed and crossed his arms. It was scary how much he looked like Tony. The inventor laughed then pulled Toki into his lap. 

“Come on, don’t pout. You can name your pet that.”

“I can have a pet?! Can I have a hamster?” Toki looked at Tony excitedly and Tony immediately regretted having suggested that. He opened his mouth to argue but couldn’t say not to the look on his son’s face. 

"No pets." He replied. "Maybe in another year or so we can revisit the subject." Loki explained. Toki pouted. 

"Not fair." 

"Life's not fair." Loki replied. "Now off to bed." 

The boys nodded then gave their fathers a hug goodnight before going to bed. Tony watched them go then lay on the bed next to Loki. 

“How’s your stomach?”

"Much better." Loki smiled. "I swear it had to be what I ate last night." He said.


	152. Chapter 152

“Or maybe you’re pregnant.” Tony grinned as he spoke jokingly. He kissed Loki’s cheek then pulled off his jeans to get ready for bed. 

"Hardly." Loki replied. "I've never had morning sickness." Loki said. He remembered the beginnings of all his pregnancies and not once had he ever had morning sickness.

Tony smiled and pulled off his shirt then pulled on some shorts for bed. He lay on the bed next to Loki. 

“Hopefully that was it then.” Tony yawned and curled on his side. “It’s just a good thing you didn’t have a regular pregnancy though. I’ve heard stories about guys that had to go to the store early in the morning to get really weird foods for their wives.” Tony couldn’t even imagine waking up at three in the morning just because Loki had cravings. 

"Yeah but guess what? If it happens you're going no questions asked." Loki replied. Loki settled against Tony with a smile on his face as he sighed. 

Tony chuckled nervously, knowing that Loki wasn’t joking. 

“Guess it’s a good thing you didn’t have cravings with Remus.” Tony kissed his husband then settled in to sleep. 

Loki smiled. "Lucky for you." He chuckled. Loki drifted off into sleep, content to have his husband by his side as he slept. 

Tony held Loki’s hand, enjoying the cool aura drifting off the god before dozing off. 

Jarvis got them up at their normal time the following day. Loki's stomach felt queasy again, sending him to the toilet once more. 

Tony woke up when Jarvis sounded their alarm and looked over when he noticed Loki duck into the bathroom. Was he sick again? Tony pulled on a shirt and went over to his husband. 

“Again? Is it just your stomach?”

He nodded. "Yes." He groaned. His stomach was squeezing and knotting. 

Tony nodded and rubbed Loki’s back before going into the kitchen. He got some medicine and a glass of water for Loki. 

“Hey Nelim, do you mind taking this to Loki?”

“He’s not ill again, is he?” She looked at Tony worried. 

“Yeah, he is.” Tony sighed and handed Nelim the water and medication. The Skrull took them over to Loki. 

“I’m really starting to worry.” 

Tony got the boys ready for school, trying not to worry them with Loki being sick.

Pepper stopped by shortly afterwards for Remus. 

“Loki’s sick again?”

“Yeah, pretty bad. I’m starting to wonder if he didn’t catch some bug.”

"Well I don’t think the boys would have gotten it because they were in Asgard. Maybe he has food poisoning?" Pepper pointed out.

"But if it were food poisoning it would have plagued him throughout the day, not just the morning." Nelim explained. 

Tony nodded and couldn’t get rid of one theory: what if Loki was pregnant? But surely the god would have known by now. And not just known, but Loki would have told Tony, right? 

“Is it possible he got something from being back at SHIELD?” Pepper asked, her eyes worried.

“You mean like a delayed effect?” Nelim thought that over and shrugged. “It could have been the stress. Perhaps this is body’s way of coping?”

“Could be.” Tony sighed then looked at Nelim. 

“Can you watch him while I take the boys?”

“Of course.”

Loki sighed as it finally ended and he was able to go to get up and go help Tony and Nelim.

"It could be. You never know. Maybe his magic helps him fight off infections and things and then without it, it just can’t out up the fight." She explained. 

Tony nodded then looked up when he noticed Loki. 

“Babe, I really think you should be resting.” Tony walked over to his husband and put a hand to the god’s forehead. Loki felt oddly warm. 

“Tony’s right. Perhaps you should stay in bed?” Nelim looked Loki over. 

Loki gave Tony an odd look.

"I think I'm fine." He said. Loki was even a bit paler then before. He hated when people fussed over him. "I'm fine." 

“No, you’re not fine. Jesus, you’re pale.” Tony looked at Loki sternly. “Go back in that room and lie down. I’ll take care of the kids.”

“Please Loki; it’s not wise to be walking around in this state.” Nelim looked at Loki worried; it wasn’t normal for him to be like this. 

Loki frowned. 

"Sir, it would be wise if you went to lie down, just as a precaution." Jarvis said.

"Fine I'll go back to bed." He said. Loki left in a huff for the bedroom. 

Tony watched Loki go back to the room then took the boys to school. He smiled at the boys as they walked up to the school before he drove back to the tower. 

Nelim was sitting out at the island, waiting for the water to come to a boil. Once it was finished, she stood and prepared Loki’s tea. 

Tony walked upstairs and went straight to the bedroom to check on his husband. Loki still looked pale and quite upset. Tony smiled a bit.

“How are you feeling?”

"I'm not an invalid." Loki stated when Tony entered the room. Though his stomach still bothered him bit he did feel much better. 

“Yeah, but you’re not exactly in the best shape either.” Tony went over to Loki and sat by him on the bed. “I know you don’t like this, but I can’t have you walking around sick.” 

Tony held Loki’s hand in his own and flinched slightly; the god was ice cold again and still pale as he had been that morning. 

Loki in all honesty didn’t know the difference. Now that his stomach wasn’t as upset, he felt a bit better but according to Pepper, Nelim, Tony, and Jarvis, he looked like death warmed over. 

Tony knew all too well that Loki hated being treated this way. The god wasn’t exactly used to being babied, but Tony was worried. 

“Do you want anything?”

"No, I don’t." Loki replied.

Nelim came in a few minutes later with Loki's usual breakfast and some tea.

"Maybe this will make you feel a bit better." She said.

"Thank you Nelim." He sighed. 

Tony studied Loki for a minute. What was going on with him? Tony put a hand to Loki’s forehead, but the god’s skin felt cool again, as it normally did. 

“Well, your fever’s gone.”

“Perhaps we should call Dr. Banner?” Nelim spoke up. 

"I regret to inform you but Doctor Banner left for the other side of the country. Fury sent him to another SHIELD base to help their doctors figure something out." Jarvis replied. 

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Alright, we’ll call another doctor then.”

Nelim chuckled a bit at Tony’s reaction to the news. 

“Shall I make an appointment Sir?” Jarvis asked. 

“Yeah, go ahead. See if they can come to the tower.”

"No, we are not calling another doctor." Loki replied. "I'll wait for Doctor Banner to return." 

"But Loki you need to see someone." Nelim pointed out.

"I am well aware of this Nelim, but I am the god of mischief. Any Midgardian Doctor that accepts to come here is looking to make me a test subject and poke at me. I will wait for Banner's return." 

Nelim and Tony both stopped pushing the subject; they knew Loki would just vanish if any other doctors showed up at the tower. So Jarvis left Bruce a message for his return. 

Nelim left later that afternoon; lately she’d taken to sparing with Natasha and Clint. 

Tony had just finished making a few fixes to one of his suits before heading back upstairs to check on Loki again. 

“Feeling any better?” Tony looked at Loki with some worry in his eyes still, though he was a bit more relaxed now. The god was still deathly pale, but at least he wasn’t vomiting. 

"I'm fine." Loki replied. Since Loki wasn't tired, he settled for watching TV. Jarvis found him a documentary about Russia and the royal family to watch.

Tony looked at the show then at his husband curiously. 

“What are you watching? Anastasia?”

“It’s a documentary, Sir.” Jarvis replied. Tony rolled his eyes then went into the kitchen to grab an apple. 

“I know that.” He took a bite of his apple then went back over to Loki. “You still look pale; are you sure you’re okay?”

"Damn it Anthony." Loki snapped. "Ask me if I'm okay one more time and I'm throwing you out the damn window." He said. 

Tony cringed and backed away a bit. 

“Hey, I worry about you. We’re married; that’s what I’m supposed to do. Besides, you got the same way when Amora attacked us.” 

"That’s was ten times worse. She ripped your heart out of your chest." Loki replied.

"I get sick two days and you lose your mind." 

Tony rolled his eyes, sighing a bit. 

“I’m not going to stop worrying, so you’ll just have to get used to it. Do you want anything?”

Loki let his eyes turn red as he growled at the other. Nelim knew better than to stick around and high tailed it elsewhere.

Tony swallowed hard and stood, quickly backing away from the bed. 

“Okay, I’m going to my lab.” Tony quickly shuffled downstairs to his lab to keep working on his suit. He sighed and shook his head; what was with Loki? He didn’t usually turn red-eyed unless he was truly angry. 

Loki settled into bed, his anger getting the better of him as the room grew much colder.

Loki finally calmed down and had Jarvis bring the temperature back up.

"Thank you." 

Tony finished tweaking his suit and looked the fixes over. 

“All right, set it up and give it a test run.” 

“Of course Sir. Now activating full capacity energy reactors.” The suit buzzed to life and began hum as it was charged up. 

“Full power capacity at 95%.”

“Keep it going then hold it.” Tony nibbled on his lower lip as he watched the suit. 

"Sir, Doctor Banner is calling." Jarvis said. Jarvis automatically patched him through. 

"Hey Tony. What's the problem? Are one of the boys sick?" He asked. 

“No, it’s Loki. He’s been vomiting in the mornings and he’s gotten really pale. I’m starting to worry about him; he had a fever this morning.” Tony stopped the experiments and looked at the screen that had opened up. 

“Fever? Well, how’s he doing now? Is he eating?”

“Yeah, he’s eating. It’s just in the mornings.”

"That’s weird." He said. Bruce pondered it for a second. “Do you think he caught anything from Asgard or while he was at SHIELD?" Bruce asked. "Maybe he caught something and with all the stress he was under it finally got a hold of him when the defenses came down." 

“I’m hoping that’s it. And you know how he is; he won’t let me take care of him. He wants to stay on his feet and be moving around the tower. And I get it, but I just want him better.” Tony huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, completely forgetting the fact that he had oil on his hands. 

"Maybe he just needs to get back into the swing of things." Bruce said. "If it doesn't pass by the end of the week then I'll take a good look at him." Bruce explained. "Just let him go about his day and routine." 

Tony sighed but didn’t argue. 

“I guess you’re right.” I just don’t like seeing him like this, you know?”

“I know you don’t, but he isn’t a baby Tony. He can take care of himself sometimes.”

“Funny, I’ve never heard you say that to him about me.” Tony smiled tight lipped. “I’ll keep an eye on him and I’ll just call you if he gets worse.”

“All right. You only have to worry if he starts having diarrhea too. And keep an eye on his fever. If he gets ten degrees above his normal temperature rush him to an emergency room.”

Loki had drifted off to sleep for a bit. Jarvis kept the TV on in the background, knowing how Loki liked to sleep to the sound of it. 

Tony went upstairs after he’d finished his phone call with Bruce. He went to check up on Loki to make sure the god was all right and smiled when he saw him asleep. Tony went over and rubbed his thumb across Loki’s forehead softly. 

Jarvis notified Tony when it was time to pick up the boys from School. The following night would be the meet and greet with the other parents.

Tony went to pick up the boys and brought them back to the tower. They talked excitedly about the meet-and-greet that night. 

“Dad, Dad! Can you wear your suit?”

“No, I’m not taking my suit to the meeting. I’ll scare off the other parents.” Tony grinned triumphantly as they arrived back home. Toki ran back upstairs with Fenrir and both boys ran to Loki. 

“Papa, Papa! The meeting’s tonight!”

"It's tonight?" Loki asked. "I thought it was tomorrow." He said. 

"Nope, it's tonight." Fenrir smiled at them.

Loki had gotten some color back in his face and hands. He didn’t look as bad as before.

Tony smiled at the boys and put a hand on Fenrir’s head. 

“We’re going, so don’t worry. It’s at six, right? You two have homework to do. And don’t forget to take a shower.” 

The boys grinned then nodded and ran into their room. Tony watched them go then looked at Loki.

“You feeling up for it?” Tony grinned a bit, knowing that going out meant Loki would get dressed up. And Loki getting dressed up meant he was more likely to get lucky.

Loki very well couldn't be seen wearing his armor. He'd scare everyone, that and he wanted to save that for the people that crossed him.

"Ms. Potts is here with Remus." Jarvis notified.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki smiled.

Pepper smiled as she brought Remus in and this time, Steve was with her. 

“Did Remus make you jealous Steve?”

“No, but I’m taking Pepper out to dinner.” He smiled tight lipped at Tony’s comment then frowned. Pepper giggled a bit as she handed Remus over to Loki. 

“You look better Loki.”

"Thank you." He smiled. "Hello my little one." He smiled at him. He nuzzled the child a bit before getting the chest carrier that Bruce had given them as a gift.

"We'll take him with us to the meet and greet." 

“Oh, you’re going to that? I didn’t think you’d want to Tony.” Pepper gave the inventor a curious look. It was strange that he actually wanted to go to something like this, considering he usually hated gatherings that didn’t have alcohol. 

“Well the boys are all excited and we can’t really say no to them.” Tony shrugged; it couldn’t be that bad anyway. Pepper shook her head with a smile.

“I hope you two have fun. We’ll see tomorrow.” Pepper kissed Remus’s cheek. 

"We agreed to go for the boys." Loki replied. "It would do well to know the parents of the children our boys call friends." Loki explained.

"I see your point." Pepper agreed. "Is Nelim watching the boys?" 

“Yeah, she’s probably helping them with their homework.” Tony answered. Nelim was both helping and learning from the boys. Considering she was a Skrull, she wanted to learn as much about human culture as she could. That meant however, learning basic reading and writing as well as mathematics. She caught on very quickly though. 

“It’s good that the boys are making friends so soon. I thought they’d have a little trouble around other kids.”

“Come on Pep, they’re my sons.” Tony grinned proudly. 

"That's what I was worried about." She said. 

"Especially with that “I-don’t-like-to-be-handed-things” bit." Steve added.

"Yes, that is rather annoying." Loki agreed.

Tony laughed sarcastically then frowned at Steve and Loki. 

“Right, because you two never do anything annoying. Like that disappointed-grandpa frown you’re always giving people.” Tony looked at Steve and the blond had to try hard to keep himself from making that exact expression. 

Pepper just shook her head and kept talking to Loki. 

“So, are you two planning on another kid soon?”

Loki nodded. "We're sort of trying." Loki nodded.

"Sort of?" Pepper asked. He nodded. 

"Yes. We are jumping right into bed and since Anthony has been worried about my health, I doubt we'll do anything about that second baby before I've seen Doctor Banner." 

Pepper nodded, humming in response. 

“I guess there’s nothing you can really do about it until you get better. Hopefully it’s nothing serious.”

Steve and Tony were in a little world of their own, throwing one insult after another. 

“Say what you want Stark, but at least I don’t have grease in my hair!”

Tony’s jaw dropped; oil, from the suit! He put a hand to his hair, his cheeks turning red and he quickly dashed into his bedroom. 

"Captain, that was too far." Loki replied. "I know very well you could see that it was grease from the suit, considering it was black and his hair is brown." If anyone was going to take the piss out of his husband, it was going to be him. 

Steve looked at Loki and felt a chill go through him. He nodded his head, averting his gaze. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry Steve; Tony has that effect on everybody except Bruce.” Pepper said with a sigh. 

Tony pulled off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He hated getting oil and grease in his hair, but hey, he loved his work. 

Loki nodded. That’s what he thought.

When Tony returned from his shower, Pepper and Steve had moved into the kitchen with Loki. The boys had finished their homework and Loki had Chinese on the way.

Tony smiled at Loki, his hair clean and fresh. 

“I always feel so light when I get out of the shower.” He went over and kissed Loki’s cheek. Remus sat on the floor in the kitchen with some of his toys, all of which were covered in slobber. The boy was biting holes through everything now that his teeth were growing in. 

"He finally cut his teeth?" Steve asked.

"Yes he did. We'll get more toys for him to run through soon enough." He smiled.

“He's growing so fast." Steve noted.

"He'll be in school soon enough." Pepper smiled.

Steve hummed in response then smiled.


	153. Chapter 153

“It’s weird, isn’t it? Seeing Tony like this. He’s so different from the first time I met him.”

Pepper smiled and nodded. 

“He is. He’s changed a lot. I should really thank Loki one of these days. If it hadn’t been for him, I don’t know where Tony would be right now.”

Tony picked Remus up, setting the boy on his hip. 

“Why do you drool so much? Is there something wrong with you?”

Remus grinned and shoved his toy into Tony’s face suddenly, smearing his father with drool. 

"It's what babies do." Loki replied. "They drool, they poop, they eat. You did the same thing as well." Loki laughed. "Are you sure you want eleven more children?" 

Tony looked at Loki then took a good long look at Remus. The baby smiled sweetly and rested his head on Tony’s chest. 

“Yeah, I do. Just not all at once.” Tony rocked Remus in his arms before setting him down with his toys again. 

“You know soon, you won’t be the youngest.” 

Remus blinked up at his fathers curiously. 

The infant babbled at him.

"You'll have a sibling soon." Loki told him. Remus frowned. He couldn’t completely understand what they were saying and that drove him mad. 

Tony chuckled at Remus’s confusion then looked at his husband. 

“When you’re feeling up to it, we’ll have more kids.” Tony smiled then reached into the fridge for a drink. 

Remus babbled more then got up onto his feet and walked out of the kitchen, yammering still. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Tony watched the boy walk off. Where was he going so determined?

Loki chuckled as he watched Remus start to move around the tower. 

"He's going to get somewhere good." Loki chuckled. "I am feeling up for more kids. I'm ready to try for more kids." He said. 

Remus squealed loudly when he noticed Tony was after him and he ran faster. The boy fell on the carpet and babbled loudly. 

Tony paused instantly when he heard Loki say he was ready for more kids. The inventor looked back at his husband and smiled playfully. 

“Good. But you know my favorite part is making kids.” Tony winked slyly as he walked back over to Loki and pinned the god against the counter. 

“Maybe we should try in the kitchen?”

Remus lay still for a moment, entranced by his toy before biting into it. 

"People eat in her Anthony." Loki stated plainly.

"There are children present." Nelim reminded them. 

Loki smiled at him. "Yes there are. So let me go."

Tony pouted, clearly unhappy. 

“You know, people eating in here didn’t stop you on our anniversary two years ago.” Tony pulled away and took a large gulp of his drink. But Loki and Nelim had a point; they couldn’t really do anything with the kids there anyway.

Loki rolled his eyes. While that was true, they had two doing their homework and one mobile infant. 

"Remus is going to be a year old soon."

“Oh yeah, huh?” Tony looked over at the baby boy. Remus heard his parents talking about him and smiled as he walked back into the kitchen. He went over to Loki and hugged the god’s leg. 

“Yeah, yeah, we all know you’re cute.” Tony said to the boy. Remus laughed then clapped his hands, pouting when he realized that doing so caused him to drop his toy. 

Loki chuckled. He remembered his parents telling him that he did not walk until his first year. But Jarvis had documented that Tony was walking around the same time as Remus. 

"Oh that’s a dangerous combination." Loki stated. "He'll be as smart as you but with my powers." Loki stated.

Tony and Remus both looked at Loki and grinned; it was too similar. Remus giggled and clapped his hands then looked at Tony, wanting to be held. 

“You can walk! Don’t you want to walk?” Tony huffed and picked Remus up in his arms. The baby boy began babbling, turning his toy over in his hands. 

“So, what do you want to do for his birthday?” Tony pulled his head away as Remus began trying to pull at his ears. 

He shrugged.

"I would think do the normal thing and give him a party." He said. "Invite our friends over as well." Everyone in the group loved Remus. He was a well welcomed member of the family.

“I know that but I meant-ow!” Tony yelped as Remus got ahold of his ear and pulled hard. The boy squealed happily before letting go of his father. 

“Okay you know what? Go with Daddy!” Tony scoffed and handed Remus off to Loki before rubbing his ear. “Jesus, why do you think that’s so funny?!”

Remus smiled innocently and rested his head against Loki’s neck.

"Because he's your son." Loki replied. "Like how you like to tug at my hair every now and again." Loki explained. Remus dozed on Loki, having had enough playing for the time being and enjoyed being in his Papa's arms.

“That’s completely different, and sometimes you’re actually the one asking me to tug on your hair.” Tony pouted at his husband. He saw Remus asleep and smiled a bit. 

“Damn kid.”

“Daddy, Daddy!” Toki ran into the kitchen with a drawing in his hand. “Look, I designed a robot!”

“Oh yeah? Let me see.”

"What will this one be able to do Toki?" Loki asked him. He rocked Remus in his arms gently as he held him and let him rest. He wondered if Remus knew he would have plenty of people to get a look at.

“This one can fly, like Daddy’s suit. But it can under water too and it can go into space. See? It has pressure plates under the shield armor so I can go under water and not get crushed.” Toki smiled proudly of his designs. “Oh, and Fenrir has one too! It can use his magic energy to change shape like he does.”

“Well, look at that.” Tony grinned at the design.

Loki smiled proudly at his children. They were smart and brilliant and going to go very far in life.

Tony chatted with Toki about his design before Jarvis spoke up. 

“Sir, it is thirty minutes before the meeting.”

“Oh, so soon? All right, why don’t you two go get dressed?”

Toki and Fenrir ran off to their rooms and quickly got dressed. Tony looked at Loki, smiling. 

“Guess we should get ready too.”

Remus started to come around as well yawning from his little nap. 

"Are you going to cloak his eyes?" Nelim asked.

"No, I'm not. We are a family and people will know we are different. That includes Remus." Loki smiled. Nelim smiled at this.

It was uplifting to see how much more accepting Loki was of his Jotun half, even with Remus. Nelim had only been around for a little less than a year, but she had seen a lot from him in that time. 

Tony had gone into the room and pulled on something formal, yet casual. A button down shirt with some jeans; he didn’t want to be too dressy for a parent-teacher meeting. 

Loki got Remus changed and gave him a bottle for the time being. The infant was happy with his bottle and even tried to babble a bit every now and again.

"So you'll behave tonight yes?" He asked.

Remus looked up at his father and smiled innocently, though there was a playful gleam in his eyes. Remus suckled on his bottle content as Tony walked over. 

“You want me to hold him so you can get dressed?” Tony looked at his husband. Toki and Fenrir came out of their rooms, both dressed and ready for the meeting.

Loki nodded. He gave Remus over to Tony and snapped his fingers. He also got the baby carrier that would keep Remus strapped to his chest.

Tony handed Remus back to Loki and smiled. The god looked adorable with the baby carrier. 

“If you get tired I can take him for a while.” 

“Can we go now?” Toki tugged on his father’s sleeve, eager to get to the meeting. Tony chuckled and nodded and they all headed to the car.

Loki smiled and nodded. "To the car." He said. 

"We'll see you in a few hours Nelim."

"See you then." she waved to them.

Everyone was into the car and off to the boys’ school.

The boys jumped in and buckled up in the backseat. Tony got Remus settled into his car seat then got up into the driver’s side. 

“All right, we all set?”

"Yes." Fenrir answered.

"Yes, yes, yes. Let’s go." Toki bounced.

Tony started the car and they drove to the school. There were quite a few parents there, so finding parking was a chore. Once they found a good spot, everyone got off the car and the boys guided their fathers to the gym where the meeting was being held. 

“Can you guys come see my teacher first?” Toki asked with a big grin on his face.

“No, no, my teacher!” Fenrir interjected, pulling the best puppy-dog eyes he could. 

“Boys, we’re going to meet both your teachers, okay?”

"We'll go from oldest to youngest." Loki decided. Toki pouted.

"Fine." He said. Loki smiled as they went to explore and meet the other parents.

Fenrir’s teacher, Mr. Fuller, was a short man. His skin was dark, and when he smiled his teeth looked pure white. 

“Ah hello! You two must be Fenrir’s parents. Tony and Loki, I presume?” 

“Yep, that’s us.” Tony smiled a bit; he was rather awkward in such setting, considering he’d never been to a parent-teacher meeting. Fenrir smiled though; clearly happy to have his parents meet his teacher. 

“Fenrir speaks of you two all the time!”

Loki smiled.

"Is that so?" He asked.

Mr. Fuller nodded. "Yes. Your son is very bright."

Fenrir smiled proudly and looked up at Loki. Mr. Fuller chuckled as he looked at Fenrir then back up at Tony and Loki. 

“He’s one of my most curious students. He’s always asking so many questions!”

Tony smiled at Fenrir and tousled the boy’s hair. 

Remus looked back at the teacher and smiled.

"Yes he talks about you too." Fuller smiled. "Fenrir has told the class a lot about your family and how unique you all are. He draws pictures of all of you often in art class."

“Just hope it’s good stuff about us.” 

Mr. Fuller laughed and nodded. 

“Yes, it is! There’s no need to worry. Though he often mentions some of the odd habits you have.”

“I don’t have odd habits.” Tony quickly responded. What odd habits?

“He mentioned that you often take to shouting at objects?”

Tony opened and closed his mouth then scoffed. 

“I do not!”

"You do yell at Jarvis and Dum-E." Loki replied.

"You yelled at your last suit." Toki brought up. Remus babbled a bit as if adding in his point as well.

Tony looked at his family and smiled sarcastically. 

“Thanks. Your input is greatly appreciated.” 

Mr. Fuller laughed and shook his head. 

“It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you all.” Mr. Fuller smiled. “I must say, Fenrir’s reading at such an advanced level for a child his age.”

“He reads all the time at home.” Tony said. The boy spent most of his time buried in a book in his room. It was really rare to see him do much else. 

Loki smiled proudly.

"Yes, we are a big on reading." Loki replied.

"Which is good. He's well on his way. He may very well be able to skip a grade or two." Fuller explained.

Fenrir smiled up at Loki, a happy gleam in his eyes. Tony chuckled as he looked at the boy. 

“He’s also very well behaved. I’ve never met a child with his manners!”

“That’s all on Loki.” Tony nudged his husband’s side gently, a smile on his face. 

Fuller nodded.

"You are raising a very fine boy." He smiled.

"Thank you very much." He smiled. Remus babbled a bit more. "It was nice meeting you as well."

Tony and Loki excused themselves then looked for Ms. Lopez, Toki’s teacher. She was taller than Mr. Fuller and very rounded. She had a very strong laugh, but looked nice enough. She smiled when she Toki and hugged the boy. 

“Oh Toki, there you are! And these must be your papis!” She smiled at Tony and Loki. “You have a very good little boy.”

She smiled at them.

"He's such a smart boy and very well-liked by the other staff. He's been doing the morning announcements for the school." She explained. "It was so sad to see him leave for so long." She explained.

Toki blushed as he looked at Ms. Lopez then up at his fathers. Tony smiled back, pinching the boy’s cheek slightly. 

“Yeah, but he won’t miss anymore school. Well, if he can help it.”

“I’m just glad he’s okay. He’s so smart; I’m impressed. Especially in math. He’s very far ahead of the other children.”

"Yes I wouldn't be surprised." Loki told her. "He helps Anthony in the lab if it’s a safe project." He smiled at her.

"He speaks often of you and Mr. Stark. Even this little one." She smiled at Remus. "Such striking eyes." she noted.

Remus smiled and giggled a bit, hiding his face behind his hands. Ms. Lopez laughed and tickled Remus’s cheek.

“Oh, he’s so shy! Just like his brother.”

“Oh, he’s not shy.” Tony said and looked at Remus; he’d used that same little trick many a time to get to a woman’s heart. 

“Well, he’s very sweet!” Ms. Lopez smiled and looked at Tony. “You have a very gifted son. I have been giving him more advanced math problems. The principal was thinking of placing him in another math class as well.”

“Yeah, I would be with the fifth graders!” Toki smiled wide.

Loki chuckled at the infant. "Don't let him trick you. He's actually quite the lady killer." Loki smiled. It was true. But when you had good looking parents like Tony and Loki, of course you'd be a charmer.

"That's very good."

Ms. Lopez giggled at that and pinched Remus’s cheek. 

“Maybe he could help Toki out, eh? He’s such a shy boy. But he does have a very good friend, don’t you Toki?” Ms. Lopez smiled at Toki and the boy blushed, smiling. 

“I actually think she’s here if you want to see her.” Ms. Lopez looked about then pointed out a little girl to them. She was oddly small compared to the other children, and her red hair was a mess of curls around her face. Toki smiled when he saw her and he walked over to Meron. 

“Hi Meron.”

“Hi Toki!” She smiled and hugged Toki when she saw the boy. 

“Umm, my papas are here.”

“Oh yeah?” Meron looked over at Tony and Loki, smiling a bit. Toki took the little girl’s hand and walked her over to his parents. 

“This is Meron.”

“Nice to meet you.” Tony smiled at Meron; it was too cute how bashful both she and Toki were. 

Loki smiled as they left Toki's teacher and went over to the little girl’s parents.

"She's so small." Loki stated.

"Papa can I go play with my friend?" Fenrir asked.

A rather thin looking man with equally crazy red hair turned and looked at Loki and Tony, smiling a bit. 

“She got that from her mother. Sharon was pretty small herself; smallest of five other kids.”

“Was?” Tony looked at the man curiously. He didn’t realize until the question left his lips what that meant; the woman had passed away. Meron’s father nodded sadly. 

“She ah, she died when Meron was one. Breast cancer.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t…” Tony trailed off, not knowing what else to say. The man just shook his head. 

“It’s okay. We’ve moved on pretty well. I’m Ted, Meron’s father.” The man smiled and held out his hand to Tony and Loki. He paused for a moment then realized who Loki was.

“Oh, oh you’re Loki!”

Loki gave the man a kind smile. "I am Loki and this is our son Remus and I am very sorry for your loss." Loki told him. Ted opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"I'm sorry for staring." He blurted out finally.

“He gets that a lot.” Tony shrugged then winced when Loki elbowed him. Ted chuckled nervously. 

“Oh no, it’s umm, I’ve just always been so interested in Scandinavian history and mythology. And now…well…” He used hand gestures, trying to contain his excitement. Living, breathing history stood before him. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Hey Papa, can Meron come over?” 

“Yeah, please?” 

Both Meron and Toki looked up at their parents with pleading eyes. Ted chuckled. 

“Meron sweetie, it’s only Wednesday, it’s a school night.”

"Well how about a play date this weekend then?" Loki replied. "The children can play and catch up and I can answer your questions of mythology." Loki replied. Ted nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." He said.

"Really?" Meron asked.

"Yes really." He smiled.

Meron smiled wide and hugged her father then went to play with Toki. Tony smiled as he watched the two go off and play. 

“Well, they’re happy.”

“Yes, Meron isn’t very good around other children. She’s very shy.”

“Sounds like Toki.” 

Ted chuckled. 

“Meron was so happy to meet him. She introduced me to your son on her second day of school.”

"Yes it’s a good thing for them to have found each other. Toki always came home with a smile."

"Meron was crushed when Toki left so, so long. She used to come from school with a frown every day even on field trips." He sighed.

"Hopefully it won’t be happening again." Loki replied.

Remus began babbling and wiggling about due to the lack of attention. Tony took him off Loki’s hands, rocking the boy a bit. 

“Not everything is about you.”

“Tony Stark?”

That voice sounded familiar. Tony turned and saw a woman approach him. Uh-oh. She smiled, though there was a certain gleam in her eyes as she approached. 

“Well, what a surprise to see you here. Are you doing another donation campaign?”

“Uhh, no. I’m actually just here for the party.” He smiled politely, though he couldn’t figure out who this woman was. The blond giggled softly then noticed Remus. 

“And this cute little boy? Let me guess; you’re posing for a photo-op?”

“No, no, he’s my son.”

The intrigued twinkle in the woman’s eyes intensified. 

“Is that so? Who’s the mother?”

"Technically the one holding him is his mother." Loki smiled. “But I'm his other father." Loki looked down at Remus and kissed his head. The woman had a confused look on her face.

"What?"

"I'm the one that gave birth to him. I'm his Papa and Anthony is his father." 

"That's not possible." She stated.

"Well obviously it is if the baby is strapped to my chest."


	154. Chapter 154

"So you left me for a freak?" She asked Tony.

"Don't call my papa a freak." Fenrir growled.

“Watch it.” Tony frowned at the woman and took a step closer to her. Everyone else in the room began speaking in hushed voices and looked over at the scene. The woman-Julia, now that Tony remembered her name-just sneered. 

“What’s this all of the sudden? You butt-fuck a queer and suddenly you’re a kind, caring person?” She snorted at that, clearly amused. “You’re not fooling anybody, Mr. Stark.”

“That’s great; now get away from my family.”

“And miss the chance to snap exclusive pictures of the circus-parade family? I don’t think so.” She reached for her phone, a cruel smile on her face. Tony put a hand on Fenrir’s shoulder to keep the boy from biting the woman into pieces, although honestly, he didn’t much care if the boy wolfed out. 

“You take a single picture and I’ll sue the bleach out of your hair.”

“Oh, scary.”

In a split second Tony was suddenly holding Remus and Loki was in his armor. 

"They may not scare you but I do." He said. The woman backed up very far, realizing who she had just called a queer.

"Good, you know who I am and you know what I can and will do. Insult me but leave my family alone. Now be wise and consider this a gift: leave us alone. If I see one single picture of us posted anywhere, I'll make you regret it." Loki threatened.

Julia went pale in the face and pursed her lip together. She shot one last glare at Tony, but didn’t say another word before she huffed and left the meeting. Everyone stood in silence for a moment before continuing their conversations. Tony stood to the side with Remus in his arms and a smug little grin on his face. 

“Did you know I love it when you do that?”

Ted had also been watching the spectacle and stood in shock where he was. One minute Loki was very calm and polite and the next minute, he had dawned his armor and a cruel tone. It was quite the drastic change. 

“Well, that’s one way to keep the paparazzi off you I suppose.”

Loki nodded. 

"We don’t want the children exposed to it. They already have two famous fathers; we don’t want strangers in their face." Loki explained. Loki was dressed back in his clothes from before. Ted marveled at the sight. 

"You truly are a wonder." He smiled.

“That’s what I tell him all the time.” Tony grinned smugly, chuckling when Loki nudged him in the side.

“It’s great that Toki and Fenrir have you two to defend them so well. You know, you see so many celebrities just shoving their kids in front of cameras.”

Toki and Meron were in a world of their own, chatting about nothing in particular and smiling every so often.

"I can’t stand it." Loki replied. 

"They shouldn’t have to live with that pressure." Ted answered. They talked to Ted for a while longer. 

"Before you go, may I ask you a question Loki?" Ted asked.

"Of course."

Tony took Remus back from Loki once the boy had passed out again; it was close to his bedtime as it was. The baby boy had his small hands curled up under his chin and his face pressed to his father’s chest. Loki had taken him back after Julia stormed out, and Remus had proceeded to pass out.

Both Toki and Fenrir had said their good byes to their friends and had rejoined their fathers. 

Loki smiled at him.

“When we get in the house you are going to bed. Baths will be had before you go." He said.

"Yes Papa." They agreed.

The boys were a bit slower in their movements now; all the excitement of the meeting had finally gotten to them. Tony smiled as the boys went to get ready for their bath. 

“I’ll get Remus tucked in.”

Loki smiled and nodded. He got the boys washed and dressed for bed.

Tony went and got Remus into his pajamas. He settled the baby in the crib then went back over to his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before sighing. He felt so awkward at that parent-teacher meeting but at least the children enjoyed it.

“Hey Jarvis, did you mark that play date for Toki and Meron?”

“Yes Sir, for this weekend.”

"That was fun." Loki smiled. He'd sent a shadow after the woman that had called them names. 

"I think Meron and Toki are going to enjoy a very good life together." He smiled.

“They’re cute, huh?” Tony smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. “Guess they’ll have fun this weekend. And Fenrir’s going with his friends too.” Tony was getting an idea and it was evident through the playful grin that formed on his lips.

Loki noticed the look on his face. 

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. "I know that look."

Tony chuckled in his throat then stood and went over to Loki. He put his hands on the god’s waist, pulling him close. 

“Oh so you know what that look means?” Tony kissed the god’s neck softly. 

"Anthony, not tonight. I'm tired." Loki replied. Even though he spent a better part of the day napping, he still felt drained.

Tony smiled a bit, taking the hint.

“You owe me this weekend.” Tony kissed his husband and pulled him to the bed. He flopped over, his eyes sore.

"I owe you?" Loki asked. "I know you want me pregnant but these things take time."

Tony smiled cheekily at Loki from the bed. 

“Hey, I kind of like this kid-having business. Besides, if you didn’t want me to want more, you should have waited longer for the first one.” Tony winked playfully at his husband then took off his jeans.

"Then you shouldn’t have been so eager to have twelve of them." Loki replied. "Who the hell in their right mind wants twelve? Which for me is more like sixteen because I have Toki, Fenrir, Hela and Sleipnir already."

Tony rolled his eyes and leaned over Loki suddenly. He kissed the god deeply then smiled.

“We don’t need to have em all at once. But I figured we’re going to live for a long time. Why not have plenty of kids?”

"You can barely manage one." Loki replied. Tony always complained about Remus and how he drooled.

Tony chuckled dryly then pouted at his husband. 

“I’ll get used to it by then.” 

Loki yawned. He settled in for the night curling up against Tony.

"Good night Anthony."

“Good night Babe.” Tony had Jarvis turn the lights off before he fell asleep, curled up to his pillow.

Remus woke up early the next morning, which woke Tony up as well. The inventor groaned and took his time getting out of bed. 

Loki woke up for once with an easy stomach. He didn’t look overly pale and he felt fine for once. He smiled as he went to go wake up the boys.

Tony had fallen asleep again in the rocking chair in Remus’s room. The baby was curled up on his father’s chest, a blanket over them both. 

“Oh, good morning Loki! You look well today.” Nelim smiled as she saw Loki walk into the kitchen with the boys.

"I feel much better today Nelim." He smiled at her.

"I'm glad." She greeted the boys.

"Nelim, this Saturday we're having a play date. Just wanted to give you a heads up in case you wanted to leave out for the day or so, you could prepare your appearance for the day." Loki explained to her.

"Thank you for the head's up." 

Nelim smiled at Loki and helped get breakfast ready for the boys. 

“Where’s Tony? He’s usually up with the boys by now.”

“Mr. Stark is currently asleep with Remus in the boy’s room. Young Remus woke up at three this morning.”

“Ah, I see.” Nelim sighed a bit. “It’s weird for Remus not to sleep through the night.”

Loki nodded.

"I believe it got too cold in his room for him." Jarvis replied. Loki nodded. It still wasn't normal for Remus to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Could you handle the boys while I check on them?" He asked Nelim.

Nelim nodded and finished making breakfast for the boys then sat with them. 

Tony had his head tilted back on the chair and he was snoring softly. Remus sighed as he slept and curled up closer to his father’s arc reactor; it was really warm. 

Loki smiled at them. Stepping in, he kissed Tony on the forehead and started to remove Remus from Tony's chest. 

"Shh, shh, shh. My baby boy." He smiled. 

Remus shuffled slightly as he was picked up and Tony jolted up suddenly. There was a bit of drool on his cheek and he yawned. 

“What happened?”

Loki laid him back in the crib. 

"I took and put Remus back in the crib." He smiled. "Come on, you know sleeping in a chair causes you more harm than good."

Tony yawned and stretched then stood. He huffed a bit then hugged Loki lazily. 

“I was having such a nice nap.”

Nelim had started cleaning up after the boys finished their breakfast. Toki had tried to brush back his hair, but the curly locks remained a mess. 

"Well it's time to get the boys out the door." Loki replied. Loki watched Toki head back to the living room. 

"You want help with your hair?" He asked. 

Toki pouted and nodded, handing the brush over to Loki. 

“Why doesn’t my hair look nice like yours?”

“Toki, there’s one thing you need to understand about your Papa: he could get tossed into a hurricane and still have perfect hair.” Tony walked out of the room, dressed and somewhat ready. He’d cleaned off his face and brushed his hair back. Toki grinned a bit and chuckled. 

“Is your hair magic, Papa?”

"No my hair's not magic." He smiled. "But it is very well trained and in a few years yours will be too." Loki smiled.

"Okay." Toki smiled as his hair was finally back out of his face. Fenrir was up next thought at this point the young boy was thinking of asking his papa to trim it a bit.

Tony yawned and grabbed his coffee and an apple; he’d have a good breakfast after he dropped the boys off at school. 

Toki grabbed his backpack and made sure he had all his things then looked at Tony. 

“Hey Papa, can I make something for Meron?”

“What do you want to make her?”

“Umm, she likes taking pictures.”

"So you want to give her a camera?" Loki asked. 

“Well…I want to make it for her…” Toki blushed and Tony just smiled. He patted the boy’s shoulder. 

“We’ll make it after school today, okay?” 

Toki smiled and nodded then went with Tony and Fenrir to the car so they could go to the school. 

Loki went to handle Remus, who woke up not long after they left him. He was a bit warm that morning, so Loki asked Jarvis to lower the temperature and shifted into his Jotun form for a bit. 

Tony arrived back at the tower soon enough, his apple mostly finished. He set what was left on the island then went into the kitchen; he felt like having pancakes that morning.   
“Hey Babe, you want pancakes?”

“Tony, Loki, I’m going out for a bit with Nat. we’re doing some more training.” Nelim had a duffle bag with her and had shifted into her preferred human disguise. 

"Okay Nelim. Have fun." Loki waved to her. She nodded heading out the door. "I want waffles instead." Loki replied. 

Tony looked over at Loki and huffed but nodded. He got everything out to make waffles then paused and looked around. 

“In the second cabinet to your right, Sir.” Jarvis spoke up, letting Tony know where the waffle iron was. Tony pulled the thing out then began making the mix. 

Once Remus was more awake, he began babbling, as if telling his father something. He was still in his Jotun state, though he appeared quite comfortable. 

Loki smiled at him. 

"Are you okay my little one?" Loki asked him. Maybe Remus just wanted to give his Jotun half a side for the day. He'd gotten better at controlling it.

Remus blinked at Loki curiously then grinned and hugged his father around the neck. He giggled playfully then began babbling more animatedly. 

Tony had finished making a few waffles and set them on the table. 

“They’re ready!”

Loki took a bit and cut it up very small for Remus to see if he liked them or not. Now that he had his teeth coming in, he could try to eat more solid foods.

Tony finished making waffles and sat to join his son and husband for breakfast. He licked his lips, having added chocolate chips to some of them. What could he say? He liked chocolate chips. 

“Sir, I would like to remind you that you have a meeting at one this afternoon.”

“What? What for?”

“You’ve been pushing it off for months now Sir. It’s a meeting with the U.S. military concerning new defense systems.”

Tony groaned. Unless you counted Rhodey, he didn’t exactly have a good relationship with the military or the army anymore. Considering he wasn’t willing to give them his suit, they weren’t exactly his biggest fans anymore. 

Loki looked at him.

"We'll be alright for a few hours by ourselves." Loki replied. "If need be, I'll call Pepper for help." 

Tony scoffed. He didn’t want to go to a boring meeting when he could stay home with his family. But if he didn’t go now, Rhodey would drag him over. The inventor finished his breakfast then went to get ready. 

“Stupid meeting.” He grumbled. Remus watched his father leave then looked at Loki curiously. 

“Ba!”

"Yes meetings are bad and your father gets bored with them." Loki smiled. Loki attempted to feed him a bit more food. Remus ate happily, once he was full Loki focused on himself. 

Remus sat on the table, playing with his fingers and a toy Loki had handed him. Tony stepped out of the bedroom some moments later, dressed and ready for the meeting. He sighed and sat next to Loki. 

“I won’t be gone long. They probably just want to ask again if I’ll make them some new weapon prototype.”

"I thought you said Fury cleared all of that with him because you joined the Avengers." Loki said. 

“I thought so too, but you know how they are. No means ask again.” Tony rolled his eyes then kissed his husband. “I’ll be back soon.” Tony smiled at Loki then kissed Remus’s head. The boy babbled loudly, flailing his arms as Tony left. 

He’d go in his black car this time. The inventor hopped in and started driving. If he was lucky, he’d be able to grin and walk away. 

“Hey Jarvis, call Fury for me.”

“Of course Sir.”

After breakfast Loki took Remus to play for a bit while they waited for Pepper. Tony didn’t trust the good day and thought it would be best if Loki didn’t overdo it.

Pepper arrived soon enough and smiled when she saw Remus and Loki. 

“You’re looking good today. No morning sickness?” The redhead set her purse down and sat with Loki at the table. Remus smiled and clapped his hands then crawled over to Pepper.

Tony arrived right on time at the military base. He sighed and sat in his car for a moment before getting off and going inside. Rhodey was waiting for him when he arrived of course.

“Good to see you actually made it.” The man smiled and gave Tony a firm handshake. Tony smiled back; he hadn’t seen Rhodey in quite a while. 

“Yeah well you know me. I don’t like to disappoint.”

“Yeah, right.”

"Pepper, I'm not pregnant." He said.

"I know but that’s all I can really think to call it." She said. "I'm glad you're feeling better though."

Just take it easy." She added.

“So, this is just about a new defense system, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. I had a talk with my superiors and they’ve agreed to lay off. I don’t know how long it’ll last though.” Rhodey escorted Tony to another office. 

“It’s good to see you man. How long has it been?”

“Well, it was before Remus was born. Almost a year.”

Rhodey shook his head and sat down. 

“I saw the pictures you posted. How’s the kid doing?”

“He’s doing great. He has a little too much of me in him though.” 

Rhodey smiled and nodded. 

“I’m not surprised.” The man chuckled. "Must give you a run for your money. How are your other kids?" He asked.

Tony sat with Rhodey while they waited for the others. 

“They’re doing great. They started school a while back, and they’re all excited about it. Oh, it’s Toki’s birthday in a few weeks.”

“Already? How old is he now? Seven?”

“Almost.” Tony beamed proudly then sighed. “I’m getting old.”

“Yeah well at least you don’t look it. My age is starting to really show though.”

“I hadn’t even noticed. You don’t look a day over fifty.” Tony grinned playfully and Rhodey threw a punch at the man’s arm. 

"What about that pretty crazy husband of yours?" He asked. Rhodey had always been cautious about Loki. He knew what the man could do. "I saw the news feed when he appeared in and warned everyone not to take pictures of the kids."

Tony just laughed and nodded. 

“We don’t want the kids being in the news all the time. You know how the magazines are about that. So he just gave them a little reminder that no one is allowed to take pictures of the boys.”

Rhodey smiled and shook his head. 

“He’s all right though. We’re trying for a second kid soon.”


	155. Chapter 155

“Already? You must be doing pretty well with Remus. I’m really surprised with you.” Of all the people Rhodey knew, Tony was the last one he ever thought would settle down and have children. And with Loki of all people to choose. Well, that was Tony all right. 

"But I understand completely. That shouldn’t be something they have to live with." He agreed. "So what are you hoping the next baby will be? Don’t even try to give me that crap about as long as it’s healthy."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I’m hoping for a girl.”

“You want a girl?” Rhodey whistled and shook his head. He couldn’t even begin to imagine the nervous wreck Tony would become if he had a baby girl. 

“I think you’re better off having another son.”

“Why does nobody think I can handle a baby girl?” Tony scoffed then rolled his eyes as the other officers walked into the room. Looks like they would have to talk another time.

The other men sat down and looked at Tony sternly. 

“Thank you for actually honoring your appointment, Mr. Stark.”

“What can I say? I’m a man of honor.” 

Rhodey rolled his eyes. He knew Tony better than most, but he would pay to see the man manage a baby girl. There was no way in hell he'd ever let her know what a boy was.

The lieutenant clenched his jaw but didn’t respond to Tony’s comment. 

“We would like to purchase a new security system from your company.”

“All right, what do you want it to have?”

Remus was walking from one couch to the other, waving one of Loki’s socks in his hands. He giggled as he ran behind the couch and crouched down. 

"We want it to be as strong at the one you built for SHIELD." He general replied. "We want it to match theirs exactly. Every update to the system you give them you give us as well." 

Loki chuckled as he watched him. "What are you doing little one?"

“I can make something similar to it, but the security system for SHIELD is highly exclusive.”

It was clear the men were upset with this news. 

“And you can’t make an exception for the military?”

“Look, I’d love to. Not really, but you get my point. But I can’t give you the same exact security system SHIELD has. I’m not the only one that made it. There were other components that went into it that I don’t know about. I can make you something just as pretty.”

“This isn’t a game, Mr. Stark. You’d best remember that we’re ranking officials.”

Tony was about to speak but kept his silence, which surprised Rhodey. Loki did a great job reigning the man in. 

Remus squealed loudly and took off again, finding a different hiding spot. 

"Mr. Stark, it would appear that Mr. Stark could use your help a bit." Jarvis replied.

Loki nodded. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki went to pick Remus out of his hiding spot with a smile. 

“I know this isn’t a joke. That’s why I’m telling you this now; I cannot make you an exact copy of SHIELD security.” 

“Why not? We need the best you have to offer!”

“And that’s what I’m offering you! But SHIELD already has claim to that system. If I give you the same thing, they could sue me!”

“It’s not like you don’t have enough money blowing out your ass hole!”

Tony clenched his jaw as he looked at the man across from him. He stood. 

“All right, I think this meeting is over.”

“We’re not finished yet!”

Loki appeared in the room with Remus in his arms. The infant looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened. 

"You'll take what he gives you and you'll be happy about it. Otherwise find someone else to build your new security system." Loki told them. The men at the table stared wide eyed at him. 

One of the men pursed his lips as he glared at Loki. He’d lost a daughter during Loki’s attack, so needless to say, he wasn’t exactly happy to see the god. 

“This is a private affair. You would do well to leave or I can have you apprehended for trespassing.” 

"If you could have me arrested you would have done so already." Loki smirked. But you’d actually have to get your hands on me first." Loki put Remus on his hip and left. He could see it in the other man's eyes the pain of his loss. Loki had done his fair share in the last eight years to repair part of what he'd done. Not everything had been his fault and he couldn't let others make him think like that.

Tony stepped closer to Loki and frowned at the men. 

“I’m not giving you SHIELD’s security system. Take what I have or there’s no deal.” Tony glanced at his husband then quickly left with the god. His hands were shaking a bit; he was so tempted to storm back into the room and shout at the men for threatening his husband.

“I can have you arrested for trespassing.” Tony said in a mocking tone then scoffed. “I could have him arrested for attempted fraud of software!”

“Tony, wait!” Rhodey had left the room and went after the inventor. He looked at Loki and nodded his head. 

“Don’t take it personal. He’s like that with everybody. I’m sorry that meeting went so bad.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Rhodey sighed and ran his fingers across his head. 

“The corporal’s been through a lot.” Rhodey looked at Loki. “But how did you know to come down here?”

“Jarvis probably told him. When I’m in trouble, Jarvis usually calls Loki.” Tony grinned. He rather enjoyed it when Loki had to appear. The way people looked at the god in complete awe and fear was always fun. 

Rhodey shook his head. “I bet he has to bail you out a lot, huh?”

"Not as much as you think." Loki replied. Rhodey nearly jumped from his skin. Loki nor Remus had made a sound. Remus was in fact reaching out for Tony. 

"I think in a few days they'll change their minds." Loki smiled at Tony. "Now you'd best get going; the boys will be getting out soon." 

“Yeah, I know. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Tony kissed his husband then ruffled Remus’s hair. The boy squealed loudly, reaching for his father still. Rhodey chuckled as he watched and shook his head. 

“He looks a lot like you Tony. Except the eyes.”

“Yeah, he got Loki’s eyes.”

Rhodey looked at Tony like he was crazy. Loki's eyes were green. He studied Loki's eyes for a moment and a second later they were red like the infants.

Tony smiled at his friend’s reaction. 

“Pretty cool trick huh?”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands. Tony took the boy into his arms, bouncing him a bit. 

“They change between green and red.” 

“You sure know how to pick em Stark.” Rhodey shook his head, but had to admit he was impressed. 

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Loki asked him.

"Sure why not?" The man shrugged. One of the generals came running out of the room looking a bit ruffled. 

"We'll take the system you offer us just get him off the base." He said pointing to Loki. 

Tony looked at the general and stood tall. 

“Fine. I’ll call you when I have it ready and I expect base pay.”

The man nodded then shot a mean look at Loki. Tony stood between the two and looked at his husband. 

“I’ll see you when I get home with the boys.”

Loki smiled. "Good day general." Loki called off the shadows but left one to hang around just in case they decided to get any ideas. 

The general scowled deeply then looked at Tony. 

“Please have it ready soon.” The man turned on his heel and walked off. Tony watched him go then sighed a bit. He looked at Rhodey. 

“Sorry about that. He doesn’t really like your husband.”

“I noticed. You know what though? Not my problem. He doesn’t like me either.”

Rhodey chuckled and patted the man’s shoulder then escorted him out. 

“I’ll have to stop by some time to see you at the tower.”

“You should. Door’s always open.”

Loki had already disappeared off to home. It amazed him how Loki could do that.

Loki set Remus down so they could get back to their game of hide and seek.

Remus walked a few paces away slowly then glanced back at his father with a playful grin. He then took off, squealing loudly before hiding behind the couch again. 

Tony eventually left the military base and headed towards the school. 

“Jarvis, can you get me a security prototype started?”

“Of course Sir. Shall I map it off of the system for SHIELD?”

“Keep the basics, ditch the spinning rims.”

"Certainly Sir." Jarvis replied. The AI got to work on the system. 

"Where is my baby boy?" He said looking around. "Where are you little one?" Loki called out. "There you are." He smiled finding the boy. 

Remus laughed loudly and clapped his hands before running off again. He glanced back over his shoulder and hid behind another couch. Remus crouched down and peeked out, smiling when he saw Loki. 

“Add systems specialized for records keeping and multiple firewalls. And stick a Trojan horse in there in case they make me mad.”

“Duly noted sir.”

Tony pulled up to the school and smiled as the boys walked over to the car. Toki and Fenrir got in and immediately began talking about their day. 

Loki smiled as he went searching for the boy again.

"Come back here you little gremlin." Loki laughed as he swung the boy into his arms and began to tick him. 

Remus laughed loudly, struggling and squirming in his father’s arms. 

Tony smiled as he listened to the boys talk and drove back to the tower. He parked the car and got off with Toki and Fenrir.

“I’m glad you two had such a good day.”

“Yeah, it was fun! We got to make paintings with pudding in class today!”

Loki got Remus into his high chair and set him up with a snack while he got snacks ready for Toki and Fenrir to hold them over until dinner was ready.

Toki and Fenrir chatted about how their day had gone and how they had learned so many new things. Both boys had been placed in advanced classes at last. 

“Looks like you two are really having fun in school.” Tony smiled as he looked at the boys then went into the bedroom. He couldn’t exactly wear a suit while he worked. He slipped into something casual and grabbed an apple. 

“I’m going to be in my lab for a few hours, okay?” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek and smiled before heading to the lab. 

Loki smiled and nodded. "Just be back in time for dinner." he smiled. The boys got right to the table to eat their snack and start on homework.

Tony nodded then went down into the lab so he could tweak the details of the security system. Although they were easy enough to design, he would have to take a few days to get the details right and make sure it worked the way it was supposed to. 

Toki watched Tony go downstairs before looking at Loki. 

“Hey Papa, when can I have a cool suit?”

Loki looked back at him. 

"When you're much older." He said. Toki pouted. It was always when he was older. 

"One day Toki. One day you'll have a suit." 

The boy nodded, clearly disappointed. He didn’t like having to wait so long to have his own suit, but he knew his fathers would ground him for the rest of his life if he disobeyed that rule. He finished his snack and went to do his homework. 

Fenrir watched Toki then looked at his father. 

“Papa, are you going to teach me new magic?” Fenrir had gotten very well versed in the spells he knew, but was growing bored of them. 

"Soon." Loki smiled.

"When?" Fenrir asked. 

"Soon. I've been ill lately and I've only just returned a few days ago. You must be patient." He said. 

Fenrir nodded. "I'm sorry." He replied.

"It's okay." Loki kissed the top of his head and then Toki's. 

Toki smiled at his father then went back to his homework. 

Tony went back upstairs sometime later, an accomplished grin on his face. 

“I did it. Got most of the security system built. Now I just have to let Jarvis run it for a few days and see what needs fixing.” The inventor stretched then went over to Loki and kissed him suddenly. He loved getting projects like this finished so soon. 

Loki smiled at him. 

"That's good." Loki smiled at him. "We are having chicken Alfredo for dinner. Shrimp and broccoli mixed in."

“Mm, sounds yummy.” Tony grinned then grabbed a drink out of the fridge. Toki made a face however; he didn’t like seafood, especially not shrimp. 

“Do I have to eat the shrimp?” He looked at Loki with pleading eyes. 

"No, you don’t have to eat the shrimp." Loki replied. Toki sighed with relief.

"Thank you." He smiled at Loki. 

Tony took a large gulp of his drink then licked his lips. 

“By the way, I invited Rhodey over to Toki’s birthday. He misses hanging out with us.” Tony smiled at Loki. He missed having his best friend over. Toki looked up when he heard Rhodey’s name; though he didn’t see the man much, he knew plenty about him. 

“Uncle Rhodey’s going to be here for my birthday?”

“Yeah, he is.”

“Yay!”

Loki smiled and nodded. They did have to plan Toki's birthday party. Loki could pass out invitations to Toki's friends during the Halloween party the school would have in his class.

Loki's own birthday was coming up as well but he was more worried about his children then about himself.

Toki was excited at the thought of his upcoming birthday. He couldn’t wait to have Meron over for it. The boy finished his homework then quickly ran into his bedroom to put it away. Tony chuckled as he watched the boy and shook his head. 

“Must be nice to not realize you’re getting old with each birthday.”

"He's only seven." Loki replied. "Don’t ruin it for him." Loki smiled. Fenrir finished his homework as well and Loki went to finish dinner. He suddenly felt dizzy and the room spun. 

Loki dropped to the floor a moment later.

“Loki?” Tony went to his side quickly, his heart racing. He shook his husband’s shoulders then put him on his side so he could breathe easier. 

“Loki, can you hear me?” 

Fenrir went over to his father equally worried. 

“What happened?” 

“I don’t know.” Tony picked Loki up as best he could and moved him to the bedroom so he could lie on the bed. 

"I've called doctor Banner, sir. He's on his way." Jarvis replied. Bruce showed up an hour later ready to check Loki over. 

"Sir he said bring him down to the med bay." Jarvis informed. 

Tony got Loki down to the med-bay and onto one of the beds. His hands shook slightly as he let Bruce check Loki over. 

“Has he been drinking plenty of water? Getting enough to eat?” Bruce checked the god’s pulse and breathing as he asked his questions. 

“Yeah, he’s been eating and drinking the same.” 

Bruce took a few blood samples and left to test them. 

Loki started to come around an hour later. When he did, he frowned when he realized he was in the med bay. Bruce was just coming back.

"Hey Loki how are you feeling?" 

"Like I'm starving." He said. 

"I could see why. You're pregnant." 

Tony stood there in complete shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times then blinked and shook his head as he looked at Bruce. 

“Wait, he’s pregnant?” Tony felt overjoyed and he looked at his husband. “How didn’t you notice? I thought you always felt these things right away!” Tony went over and kissed his husband’s cheeks and forehead. 

“It explains the little bout he had in the mornings. He was having morning sickness.” Bruce chuckled a bit as he watched his friends. 

“How far along? Do you know?”

“I can’t be sure exactly. When was the last time you two…you know.”

Tony grinned slyly. 

“What was it? Two days ago.” 

"It is not always right away Anthony. I usually won’t know until I'm at least a month along." Loki replied.

"Well Loki had to have gotten pregnant sometime since he got back because he had morning sickness three days ago." Bruce explained. Loki smiled as he went to rub his belly. 

They were going to have another baby.

Tony looked at Bruce then at Loki. He smiled and put his hand on Loki’s stomach. 

“I have another kid in there.”

“Joy to the world.” Bruce said playfully then chuckled as Tony frowned at him. “You know I’m kidding.”

Tony rolled his eyes then looked back at Loki’s stomach. He smiled at his husband. “You ready for this one?”

Loki nodded. He'd been ready for another one months ago until they had to terminate. Then there was his memory loss. He wanted this child and he'd be damn if he was going to give it up. 

Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly. He rubbed his thumb across Loki’s bare stomach and sighed happily. 

“Guess it’s too early to see if it’s a boy or a girl, huh?”

“For your sake, I hope it’s another boy. I don’t think you’re ready for girls yet Tony.” Bruce chuckled. Why the man was so deadest on having a baby girl, Bruce would never know.

The inventor smiled tight lipped then frowned. 

“I can handle a baby girl just fine. And at least she wouldn’t be able to pea in my face when I change her diaper!”

Bruce burst into a fit of laughter. That did happen didn’t it?

"Whatever this child may be, we will love it all the same." Loki replied.

"I know you two will, but now that you know you're pregnant you have to start eating enough for you. That’s why you passed out; the baby is getting more of the food you're eating then you are." Bruce explained.


	156. Chapter 156

Tony nodded; they’d been through this with Remus as well. The inventor held Loki’s hand in his own then looked at his husband. 

“Guess you’re going to need a bigger portion for dinner tonight.” 

Toki and Fenrir ventured down to the med-bay with Remus, all three worried about their father. 

“Is Papa okay?” Fenrir went over to Loki and set Remus on the bed before hugging his father’s arm. Toki went over as well and climbed onto Tony’s lap. 

“Yeah, your Papa’s fine. He’s just pregnant again, that’s all.”

“We’re going to have another baby?!” Both Toki and Fenrir spike up in unison. 

"We are going to have another baby." Loki confirmed.

"Will we have a boy or a girl?" Toki asked. 

Loki shrugged. "We'll find out when the baby is born." Loki explained to them.

"Now you have to take it easy for a few days so between Tony and Nelim, I think you'll be fine. If not, call me or Lizbeth to come help." Bruce smiled.

“We will, but don’t worry; we won’t let Loki out of bed.” Tony grinned at his husband. He knew Loki didn’t like being coddled, but he also knew the god very secretly liked the attention. He had, after all, chosen Stark tower for his conquest. 

Toki grinned and leaned over onto the bed. He put a hand onto Loki’s stomach as if expecting to feel the baby. 

"You know very well you won’t feel the baby yet."

"Stop playing around you two. Loki, I want you to go upstairs and eat." Bruce ordered.

"Very well Doctor." Loki nodded. He sat more and moved to climb out of the bed. He was a bit slow on his feet but he was more so being cautious than anything else.

Tony helped Loki get back upstairs and got him comfortable on the bed. 

“I’ll bring you dinner in here, all right? You just stay put.” Tony grinned. You could see the joy and anticipation in his eyes. He was ready to have another baby. Or at least he hoped he was. The inventor gave his husband another quick kiss before going into the kitchen. 

“You’re really excited about this, aren’t you?” Bruce walked into the kitchen and smiled at Tony. The man smiled back and shrugged. 

“Is it obvious?”

“Just a lot, yeah.”

"Tony, remember to take it easy with him." Bruce reminded. "He just got back from six weeks of memory loss, a battle, and a terminated pregnancy." 

Loki smiled at Remus was left to stay with him. "You're going to be a big brother."

“I know Bruce. You don’t have to remind me that I lost a kid and almost lost my husband too.” Tony smiled tight lipped then looked away. 

Remus smiled at his father then giggled and put his little hands on his father’s stomach. He looked at it curiously, feeling the magic that swirled there. He babbled then looked at Loki curiously. 

“Ba!”

Loki smiled and nodded. 

"Baby." He smiled. Loki was starting to feel the pull of magic as well. It was very faint. Much more faint then when he was pregnant with Remus.

"I know I don’t Tony but sometimes you get over excited and forget things. I'm trying to save you."

Tony nodded a bit but didn’t say much. He was just happy that things were starting to get back to normal. After they lost the child, he felt like there would always be a gap between Loki and himself. And then Loki went missing and lost his memory and Tony felt the world was ending. Now they had a chance to start over again. Pick up the pieces and put those things behind them. 

“Let me be happy about this Bruce. I’m not going to forget anything.” 

Remus smiled, enjoying the feel of the magic there. He leaned close and put his mouth on Loki’s stomach, leaving a ring of drool there. 

Loki cleaned it off. "Thank you little one." He said. Loki pulled his shirt back down. "You're going to be a good big brother." He smiled.

Remus smiled up at Loki and crawled up so he could hug his father around the neck. He babbled excitedly, as if telling Loki something important. 

Bruce sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m not trying to be a jerk Tony.” 

“I know, I know.” Tony shook his head a bit. “I just don’t want to think about everything that’s gone on in the past months. And this…this helps me forget about it.” 

Bruce nodded and gave Tony’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“Just remember what Loki went through.”

Loki was the one that really had the short end of the stick. Eight years forgotten and thrown back into the hate he tried so hard to leave behind. No memory of his children or the love that he now had. Locked in a cell, powerless and angry.

“I haven’t forgotten that Bruce. It’s kind of hard to forget that your husband was locked away because everyone thought he was evil.”

“Also, remember that every pregnancy is different.” Bruce said almost playfully. “You’ll have to brace yourself for how he might act.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I think I can handle it Bruce. This is Loki we’re talking about.”

Remus babbled on, speaking to his father in a language nobody but he could understand. He then paused and looked at his father curiously. 

“Ba.”

Loki sighed at the infant.

"You know you'll have to actually talk to us soon." Loki replied. Remus just smiled and babbled along even more excitedly then before.

Bruce shook his head; he looked at the ceiling.

"Jarvis, please record the moments in this pregnancy when Loki actually throws Tony out the window or curses him out for some odd reason or another." 

"Certainly Sir. Should be rather amusing.”

Tony laughed sarcastically and punched Bruce’s arm. 

“Very funny. He hasn’t thrown me out a window in almost a year.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t pregnant.”

“I can handle it Bruce.” Tony said indignantly. 

Remus began babbling almost to a little tune, as if he were singing. He looked at his hands then started playing with his fingers. 

Loki started humming along with him.

"You are quite energetic today aren't you?” Loki smiled. 

"Sir, I would like to inform you that it is almost his bed time." Jarvis replied.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a second. Hey, thanks for stopping by.” 

“Any time. Make sure Loki takes his pre-natals too.” Bruce smiled at his friend then left.

Tony got the boys ready for bed then went into the room to check on Loki. He smiled at his husband and went over to him. He’d served the god some of the pasta. 

“Here you go.”

Remus squealed and reached for the pasta but Tony pulled it away. 

“No, this isn’t for you to play with.” 

"It's time for him to go to bed too." Loki replied. He took the pasta and quickly started to eat it. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until that moment. 

Tony nodded and got Remus ready for bed. The baby was tired, but fighting the urge to sleep. He groaned and whined, squealing loudly when Tony put him down. 

“Hey, don’t start throwing tantrums.” Tony spoke sternly to the boy, though he knew it wouldn’t get anywhere. Remus pouted up his father upset, but his little eyes were already drooping shut. Tony handed him his bottle and Remus quickly passed out. 

Loki ate his dinner happily. It was October now, so the baby would arrive between June 26 and July 5. They would have a summer child and another winter pregnancy.

Tony finished getting Remus tucked in then went to make sure Toki and Fenrir were in bed. He kissed them both good night before going back to his room. He smiled at his husband and flopped onto the bed next to him. 

“You’re amazing, did you know that?” Tony looked at Loki and smiled softly. 

Loki chuckled as Tony said this. “Why am I so amazing now?" He asked him. 

“Because of everything you’ve had to put up with. I don’t know all the details about your life, but what I do know is that it wasn’t easy.” Tony took Loki’s hands in his own and kissed the god’s knuckles softly. “I just wanted you to know how much I love you.”

Loki smiled at him. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "I love you too Anthony." He wrapped he arms around the inventor and gave him a tight squeeze before letting go. 

Tony smiled then pulled off his clothes and got ready to sleep with Loki. He yawned, suddenly feeling the sting of exhaustion on his eyes. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. He lay in the bed with Loki and Jarvis turned the lights down. 

Loki settled down with him for the night but felt colder than usual. 

"Jarvis, please turn up the heat." Loki called to him. 

Tony shuddered as he felt the cold coming off of Loki. Why was the god so cold tonight? Tony curled up in the blankets and grumbled a bit as he slept. 

Of course the following morning brought on another bout of morning sickness. Loki held onto the bowl as he expelled the contents of his stomach and then dry heaved for half an hour.

Tony prepared a special tea for Loki to help with the morning sickness then rubbed his back for a while. He didn’t like seeing Loki like this, but it was strange since the god hadn’t gone through this with Remus. Well, Bruce did mention each pregnancy was different. 

After a while, Tony had to leave Loki to go get the boys ready for school. He got Toki and Fenrir ready then drove them to school, leaving Loki in Nelim’s care. 

“Loki, do you need anything?”

"Could you help me back to bed please and bring me one of the bears from Remus' room." Loki said. Nelim thought the second part was odd but nodded. Once the god was in bed, she got one of the bears and brought it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Nelim smiled and nodded her head. 

“Is there anything else? Do you need more tea?”

“Mr. Loki Stark, I regret to inform you that Mr. Stark will be a tad late arriving back. He seems to have gotten stuck in traffic.”

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony huffed upset as he sat in his car. Of all the things that could happen that morning. And it wasn’t even the crazy traffic of the city; it was just parents trying to get back home or to work from the school. And of course this couldn’t be an organized affair. Oh no, they all had to try and get out of the same exit at the same time. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki pouted. With a sigh he curled up and settled into the bed with the bear.

Nelim sighed a bit when she heard this. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you Loki?”

Tony groaned as he was finally able to move. He started driving; making sure Jarvis took control of the traffic lights. 

“It’s a straight drive back to the tower Sir. It should only take fifteen minutes to get back.” 

“Thanks Jarv. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.” Tony sighed heavily as he kept driving. It seemed the ride would be pleasant until someone rear ended Tony at a stop sign. The inventor’s face flew forward and he hit his nose on the steering wheel. He groaned and felt blood trickle to his lip. The man felt rage boil through him and he jumped out of his car. 

“Is everyone in this city blind?!”

“Mr. Loki Stark, it seems that Mr. Stark has once again been detained. Someone has rear ended his car.” Jarvis relayed the message to Loki. 

Loki pouted.

"Why won’t anyone let me sleep?" He whined. Getting up, Loki poofed himself over to Tony's location bear still in his arms. 

"Get away from him." Loki ordered.

Tony had gotten into a shouting match with the driver that hit him. It was a woman, a very angry woman too. They were face to face and screaming about what had happened. 

“You hit me!”

“No fucker, your car was in my way!”

“There’s a stop sign there!” Tony stopped suddenly when he felt a chill and he looked over, relieved to see his husband. There was still blood dripping from his nose-he hadn’t bothered to wipe it away-and he scowled at the woman. 

“See? Now you’ve pulled him into this!”

The woman paled and swallowed hard. She recognized the god all too well. She apologized to Tony and quickly got into her car. The inventor watched her go then looked at Loki. 

“What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be resting.” 

"Jarvis called me." He said. "Said you were being detained." Now that the woman was gone, they could go home.

"I will see you back home." He told him. Loki poofed back to the home and got into bed. Nelim sat with him for a few minutes while he ate breakfast.

Tony nodded then got back into his car and drove the rest of the way back to the tower. 

“Jarvis, you know you’re not supposed to get Loki out of bed!”

“I do apologize Sir, but he has asked me to keep him updated as to what you do while away from the tower. He is only looking out for your wellbeing.”

“Yeah well he’s pregnant now. So less details.”

“I shall keep that in mind Sir.” 

Tony arrived back at the tower and headed upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and wiped the blood from his nose; at least it wasn’t broken. He groaned at the pain and could already see a bruise forming. 

Loki ate his breakfast urged on by Nelim to eat the extra helping made for the baby. He sighed as he ate the rest of the food and settled down for more sleep. Jarvis placed on a movie for Loki to watch until he did fall asleep.

Tony put a bandage over his nose then went into the room to check on his husband. He smiled when he saw Loki asleep. He went over and pressed a kiss to the god’s temple. He went back out to the kitchen and sighed. Nelim just giggled. 

“Rough morning?”

“Someone rear ended my car.” Tony groaned and grabbed an apple. He bit into it upset and pulled off his jacket. 

“I’m going to fix my car and finish working on that security system. Don’t let Loki out of bed.”

“All right.”

Loki slept for a bit but finally had to get up and wander around as he felt a bit restless and bored. He and boredom did not mix well together.

"Sir, Loki is out of the bed." Jarvis informed.

Tony huffed and went back upstairs. He looked around then poked his head into Loki’s library. 

“Babe, you’re not supposed to be wandering around. Bruce told you to stay put.” Tony went over to Loki, a rather stern look on his face. 

"I do what I want." Loki replied. He was restless and it was driving him mad. He had just spent six weeks incased in glass he was not about to be stuck in bed as well.

Tony sighed heavily and shook his head. 

“Loki.” He spoke more forcefully this time. “You’re pregnant. I know you don’t like sitting around but you have to do it.” Tony sat next to his husband. “You can stay here if you don’t want to be in the bedroom.” He paused and thought for a moment. 

“Hey maybe I could bring a bed in here for you?” Tony stood and looked around the room. “Yeah, we could put it up against this wall. I mean, you nap in here all the time anyway.”

Tony shrugged and began rambling. He was nervous and was using more hand gestures than usual. 

"Anthony, I am telling you this for your own good, go away." He replied. Loki left the bed to get away from it, he didn’t need to be watched like this constantly and kept in a bed. 

They had survived Amora, they could survive him wandering about in the tower.

Tony looked at Loki curiously. He hadn’t made a request like that since the first few months when they started dating. Now that was quite a trip. 

“Okay, fine. No bed in here then. But I don’t want you walking around and I really don’t want you using magic.” It had been a while since Tony had been the reason Loki was mad, so he wasn’t as keen at recognizing that expression anymore. Tony rambled on and on about how unsafe it was for Loki to be running around, not noticing the slowly deadly look that crept on his husband’s face. 

Loki summoned a shadow to deal with Tony. He didn’t need to be told what to do and how to handle his pregnancy. Tony treats it as if he hadn't been pregnant before. He was perfectly capable of walking around the tower if he felt like it.

Tony was about to say more than froze when he noticed the shadow. He backed away slowly, his eyes wide. 

“Loki, Loki, call that thing off. Loki!” Tony ran out of the room, screaming as the shadow followed him. He ran to the other side of the couch, trying to keep space between them. 

“Get away from me!” 

Nelim watched from her spot on the island. She hadn’t seen one of Loki’s shadows so close up, but it was obvious Tony was well acquainted with them. 

“Loki! Call it off!”

The shadow lunged at Tony suddenly and launched him out the window. 

“Jarvis!”

The AI deployed a suit to catch Tony well before he hit the ground. By that time, the shadow had dissipated. 

Loki gave a contented sighed as he returned to his book happily. The shadow had done the proper job he needed it to do.

Eventually, Loki ventured off to the kitchen for a snack.

Tony ventured into the tower cautiously. He quickly ducked into his lab and had Jarvis set up the newest feature. Some weeks back, Tony had kept a shadow after him long enough to analyze its energy. He had Jarvis program an energy field that would keep the shadows out of his lab. He hadn’t had a chance to test it yet, so he could only pray it would work. 

“Jarvis, why don’t you just keep a suit ready in case that happens again?”

“Of course Sir. I have finished running the tests on the security system. I have labeled out the issues that need to be addressed.”

Tony sighed as he sat down and looked everything over. He started making the fixes to it. 

Nelim knew better than to question Loki on his magic and how he used it. She simply gave him a snack and left it at that. Loki eventually went back to the bedroom for a nap feeling like he needed it. Least it would humor his husband.

Tony worked for several hours on the system fixes. 

“Okay, implement heavier protections on the email system. Make sure there’s a few viruses stuck in there too.”

“Of course Sir. Shall I run it once again?”

“Yeah, make sure to go heavy on it this time. If you can’t break it in less than a day then we’re good.” Tony checked the time then stood. 

“Keep an eye on that. I have to go for the boys.”


	157. Chapter 157

“Of course Sir.”

"Very well Sir. Try not to get into anymore car accidents please." Jarvis told him.

"Mr. Loki Stark, Mr. Stark is going to get the children from school." He said. 

"Thank you Jarvis."

Tony got into his newly fixed car and drove off. He arrived quickly enough and wasn’t stuck in the same traffic as before. 

“Hey boys. How was school?”

“Did Papa send a shadow after you again?” Fenrir had a very keen sense of smell, and the shadows had a particular aroma he could identify instantly. 

The inventor pursed his lips and sighed. “Yeah, he did.”

Fenrir pouted a bit and patted Tony’s shoulder. Tony drove them back to the tower and the boys ran in. 

“Hey Dad, can you drop me off at Meron’s house?”

“Now?”

“Well, yeah.” Toki blushed as he replied. It was Friday and he’d made plans to spend the weekend with Meron. Tony glanced at the time then shrugged. 

“I guess I could. Oh, Fenrir weren’t you going with a friend too?”

“Yeah. Can you drop me off too?”'

"Sir, I would like to remind you that the children are going to be having play date tomorrow."

Toki and Fenrir looked at each other. 

"Could we please still go hang out today?" Fenrir asked.

"It's Friday." Toki reminded him.

“Well, you two don’t have to leave right now. You can get your stuff ready and I’ll drop you two off in a bit.” 

Toki looked at Fenrir and the boys shrugged. 

“Sure. Can we go see Papa?”

“Umm….” Tony looked towards the room nervously. He knew Loki wouldn’t do anything to hurt the boys, but that wouldn’t stop the god from taking it out on Tony. 

“You know what? I think he’s tired, so why don’t you two just get your things ready?” Tony smiled nervously. 

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" Fenrir asked. Toki looked at his father and shook his head.

"You should know better than to bother him too much." Toki added.

"Will we see him later?" He asked.

“Yeah, you’ll see him later.” Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Why was everyone else so much better with Loki than he was? The boys grinned playfully and went to get their things together. 

Tony soon enough dropped the boys off at their friend’s houses before heading back. He was still tentative about being anywhere near Loki, so he played it safe. 

“Sir, I have finished running the tests. I cracked through in fourteen hours.”

“Not bad. And the virus?”

“It activated and scattered all signals quite well. Shall I inform the military?”

“Yeah, go ahead and send em an email. Oh, and put my face on it.” Tony grinned as he went into the kitchen.

"You do enjoy angering them don't you sir?" Jarvis asked with a smiled. 

Nelim came down to the lab to ask Tony a few questions about Loki as far as his pregnant state went. She had no problem helping the growing family out but this was a bit more than she bargained for when she saw the shadow chasing Tony. 

Tony was checking over a few things when Nelim came into the lab. 

“Oh hey Nelim. What’s up?”

“I was just curious about Loki. Was he like this when he was pregnant with Remus?” 

“God no.” Tony sighed heavily and ran a hand over his face. “Now he’s getting all hormonal and cranky.”

Nelim sat down, smiling a bit. 

“What was he like with Remus?”

"Much more docile." Jarvis replied. "But then again, Mr. Stark was not as pestering as he is now." The AI explained.

"So the thing that happened earlier was brought on because you were nagging him?" Nelim asked. 

“Okay, I just want to point out that, not only was he out of bed, but he was using magic while pregnant. Bruce told him to get well rested since he exhausted himself.” 

Nelim giggled and shook her head. 

“Tony, I thought you knew better than that.”

“Sorry, I’ll just stop worrying about my husband and future child.” He smiled sarcastically then looked back at his work. 

“You don’t have to be that way about it. It’s cute.”

“Yeah, cute for you. Try running from one of those damn shadows.”

"Sir, I shall remind you that Loki does know what he is doing and would not put himself in harm’s way." Jarvis explained to him. "Loki knows his limits but Sir likes to worry and baby him."'

“Yeah, I’m just terrible.” Tony rolled his eyes and sat on one of the tables. Nelim smiled and shook her head. 

“No, you are a very caring and wonderful husband, but perhaps you should ease up? After all, you know best that Loki hates being treated this way.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“And he knows that. But Tony, you know he won’t do anything to hurt himself or the baby. Why worry like this?” 

Tony looked at Nelim then down. He felt a knot begin to form in his throat and he swallowed it back. “He’s my husband and that’s my job.” He said stiffly then turned and picked up a piece of his suit. Nelim’s smile faded and she sensed that perhaps she’d brought up something quite painful. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t do anything.”

“Tony…is this about the baby you lost?”

“No.” He responded immediately. “Loki’s the one that went through the worst. He actually had the baby die inside him. All I did was hold his hand until he got better. I just worry about Loki because that’s what I do.”

"Is it also because of everything that happened during the first pregnancy?" She asked. Jarvis and the others had told her about what happened. How even while pregnant, Loki donned his armor to defeat an old foe. That Tony had nearly died and the few times that Loki had come close to death, even after he'd given birth. 

Tony nodded quietly and sighed a bit. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to him. I know I can’t do a whole lot like this, but if I can keep him safe, at least while he’s pregnant, then that’s enough for me. He can throw me out the window as many times as he wants and summon a million shadows. I won’t stop wanting to keep him safe.” 

Nelim smiled softly at Tony’s words. 

“You don’t have to do this alone Tony. You have friends to help you now. There is Thor and Bruce. And me.”

"Nelim does have a point sir." Jarvis replied. "I think Thor would survive being thrown from a window better then you." 

"That is true." Nelim agreed.

“I don’t care that he can stand it better. The Hulk can survive being thrown out a window too, but I’m not going to call Bruce over here. I can handle Loki being a little…crazy while he’s pregnant.” 

“But you will ask for help when you need it.”

Tony looked at Nelim then nodded. 

“Yeah. I can’t keep an eye on him all the time, no matter how bad I want to.” Tony sighed a bit. 

Nelim shook her head then chuckled. 

“It’s funny to see you two like this. Usually Loki is so level headed.” 

Tony chuckled at that. 

“Yeah, he’s level headed when you see him. Leave him alone with me and it’s a whole new side to Loki. Even Thor was surprised.”

"That's true love for you sir." Jarvis played P!nk's song true love just to prove a point.

While on the outside the relationship looked like you would have to be insane to be there and that it was violent, it really wasn't. It was loving with a few warning hits thrown in like every couple. 

Tony shook his head but couldn’t help smiling. “Turn it off Jarvis, I get it.” 

The AI turned off the song and you could almost hear him laugh a bit. Nelim giggled. 

“It is true. I have never seen a relationship as deep and beautiful as yours with Loki.”

“Bet you haven’t seen one as crazy either.”

“True, but there’s no fun in having a relationship where you never get on each other’s nerves. By the way, when did the whole getting thrown out a window thing start?”

Tony smiled and chuckled a bit in his throat. “That was way before we started dating. I made a comment Loki didn’t like and he picked me up and threw me out a window. I guess it’s just really soothing when he does it now.”

She nodded. 

"Well, Sir just ordered Chinese food to eat. Should I put in orders for you and Nelim as well?" Jarvis asked. 

“None for me, thanks. Not in the mood for Chinese tonight.” 

“I’ll have the teriyaki chicken and rice please.” Nelim spoke up then looked at Tony. “You are going to eat though, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll get something. I just have some work to finish up.” Tony smiled at Nelim. The Skrull shook her head then went back upstairs to check on Loki. She knocked then stepped into the room. 

“Do you need more tea?” 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair then went back to his security system. “All right, time to fix the alarms.” 

“Sir, you are going to eat, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I will Jarvis. I just have to fix a few things here.”

“The system is finished Sir.”

“Then I’ll work on my suit.”

Loki nodded at her. 

"Thank you Nelim.' He smiled. 

"If you wouldn't mind, could you just make an entire pot and bring it? It's easier than constantly checking if I need more tea every hour or so." He said.

"Sure. Would you mind if I join you for dinner?"

"I'd enjoy the company." 

Nelim smiled then went into the kitchen and got the water boiling. She got the tea out and placed it into another pot before going back into the room. 

“Loki, can I ask you something?”

Tony nibbled on his lower lip as he looked his newest suit over. 

“Jarvis, what do you think?”

“It’s an excellent idea Sir. Although, if I may, it is quite different from your usual designs.”

“It’s just for fun. I don’t know if I’ll actually make it.” Tony looked the design over thoughtfully. This newest design had much thinner armor than his other suits and was built to go at much greater speeds. It was also outfitted to better absorb the energy around it, so there was less chance Tony would power down in battle or during a mission. The only problem was what material he would use. It would have to be extremely durable. 

“Hey Jarvis, do we still have any of the armor from our fight with the Chitauri?”

“You mean the armor of those larger beasts Sir?”

“Yeah, that stuff. Would it work with this?”

“If I am given a sample I could analyze it thoroughly Sir.”

Tony got up from his chair and went over to the storage area of his lab. He let Dum-e and Butterfingers carry a large slab of metallic alien skin out when he paused and noticed something. It was caught right behind the desk. Tony pulled the desk out a bit and leaned down to see what it was. 

“What is that?” Tony screamed as the thing flew at his face and gripped on tight. The inventor stumbled back and flailed about as he tried to get the thing off. It made strange noises, like an upset kitten. 

“Nelim, your immediate assistance is needed in the lab.”

Nelim looked up then ran out of the room and down into the lab. 

“Tony?”

"You may ask me whatever it is you feel you need to ask." Loki replied. He wanted to hear what Nelim wanted to know. He sat up nervously as Jarvis called into the room saying she was needed. "Jarvis what is happening in the lab?" He asked. The AI gave him no answer. "Jarvis what is happening in the lab?" He asked again a bit more angrily.

“I am sorry sir, but Mr. Stark has asked that I restrict certain details from your knowledge.” 

Nelim ran over to Tony and frowned when she the thing on his face. 

“Tony, hold still!” She tried to get to the inventor, but he kept flailing. Finally she pinned him down and grabbed the thing on his face. The strange creature made a displeased noise then began struggling to get away. It let go of Tony and shot out, hiding under a desk. Tony gasped and quickly sat up, knocking Nelim off. 

“What the fuck was that thing?!”

“I was about to ask you the same thing.” Nelim stood and walked over to the desk. The creature whimpered and curled away. 

“I have never seen anything like it.”

“Yeah, well neither have I.” Tony huffed and shook his head. He went over to the desk, though he kept his distance. 

“Jarvis, what the hell is this thing?”

“I am unsure exactly what it is Sir, but from what I gathered it is some form of extraterrestrial.”

“Yeah, I figured that much when it hugged my face and tried to kill me!”

Nelim knelt down and looked at the creature. “I think it’s afraid.”

Loki got up and went down to the lab.

"Sir, I would like to remind you that Mr. Stark does not want you out of bed right now." Jarvis minded.

"Jarvis, mute." Loki finally silenced him. Getting into the lab he saw the mess that had been made. 

"What in the world happened?"

"Loki, you shouldn't be down here." Nelim said to him as she went to reach for the creature once more.

“Loki, you’re supposed to be in-Agh! Get off me!” Tony flew back as the creature darted out of its hiding place. The thing raced past Nelim and grabbed onto Tony’s leg, chattering and making odd clicking noises. Nelim yelped a bit as it ran past then reached for it again. 

“Tony, hold still! It’ll hang on tighter if you move!”

“Then get it off!” The inventor kicked his leg frantically, knocking things over as he jumped around. The thing climbed up higher, making little whimpering noises as it made its way up to Tony’s chest. The creature stopped as it reached the reactor and looked up at Tony with four pairs of large, watery looking eyes. Tony paused for a moment; it looked oddly familiar. 

“Tony?” Nelim looked at the inventor worried for a moment. 

“I think this thing is one of Pauler’s experiments.” Tony said finally. It looked like a mix between a maggot, a spider and a cat. The creature chattered some more, resting on Tony’s chest. The inventor clenched his jaw then slowly reached a hand to the thing and touched its head. 

“Well, at least it doesn’t want to kill me.”

"What in hell's name is it?!" Loki called out. He felt like he was going to be sick looking at it. "Kill it." He ordered.

The creature nuzzled Tony a bit more.

“Well, wait a minute. Let me just…at least let me analyze this thing.” Tony looked at his husband. There he goes again, feeling sorry for every tiny thing that curls up to him with big, huge eyes. Of course, if he wasn’t so soft sometimes, he never would have taken Toki back with him. Tony held the creature in his hands and looked it over.

“I think it’s safe to assume it doesn’t talk.” He set it down on the table but the thing quickly jumped onto Tony and latched onto the man’s hip. It made a strange noise, almost like purring. Nelim sighed a bit and looked at Tony. 

“You’re going to keep it?”

“Hey, I kept Toki.”

Nelim opened her mouth to argue, but didn’t have the heart to do it. She looked back at Loki as did Tony. The inventor shrugged as he looked at his husband as if to say “You know I’m going to keep it anyway.”

Loki growled at the little thing. "I'm going to eat." Loki left the lab and the creature as well.

"That's not good." Nelim replied to him.

“Well, not for me it isn’t. You and the boys are going to be fine.” Tony shudder a bit. He’d be in hell and he knew it. It might be safest if he just slept on the couch. Tony looked at the creature and sighed. 

“This is your fault.” 

The creature purred and nuzzled up to Tony more. Tony rolled his eyes and set the thing to the side. 

“Stay. Here.” 

The creature stared at Tony but ended up following him upstairs anyway. Tony had to lock the thing in a closet then went into the bedroom to see Loki. He sighed then stepped in.

“I’m sorry, but if you’re going to summon another shadow, then don’t do it when Nelim’s watching. She got freaked out by the other one.”

Loki glared at him. "Don't worry, I know a new trick." He said. A shadow appeared and this time, in the form of a wolf.

"Sir, your food is here." Jarvis informed.

Loki got up and left to get it. "Sleep on the couch."

Tony’s eyes widened as he saw the shadow. He felt his heart race and he backed away slowly. 

“Loki, Loki, make it go away. Loki, I can’t outrun wolves!” Tony swallowed hard and backed out of the room. “Stay away from me.” 

The shadow snarled and prowled closer still. Tony licked his lips as he walked back then he jumped when the shadow howled at him. 

“No, go away!”

Nelim went back upstairs and froze when she the wolf. She stayed poised where she was, her Skrull form in plain view. 

Tony grabbed a pillow off the couch-as if it would do any good-and swung it at the wolf. Then he heard a loud scratching coming from the closet where he’d locked the creature. It began hissing before the door bubbled up and the thing rushed out through the hole it had eaten through the wood. 

Loki sent the shadow to keep the creature at bay. Glaring at Tony, he scoffed. He hoped Tony came to his right mind and got rid of the creature. He was sure it would cause them trouble. He had two bags in hand and gave one to Nelim. The rest was for him to eat.


	158. Chapter 158

The creature hissed and snapped at the shadow before running towards Tony. Tony on his part stood away from the shadow wolf. 

“Loki, make this thing go away please!” Tony yelped as it snarled again and he took off running. He ran laps around the living room, trying to outrace the shadow-wolf. 

“Loki!”

The small creature hissed and latched onto Tony’s ankle. Tony screamed as he tripped and fell to the ground. He quickly turned over, gripping at the carpet as the wolf bit into his pants and dragged him along the carpet. 

“Loki! Please! You know I hate these things!”

Loki appeared in the learning room calling the wolf over to him. It did as it was ordered. Nelim finally came back from her hiding place. 

"Get rid of the creature." Loki told him. He took the wolf with him and left for the bedroom. Loki kept the wolf at the bedroom door.

Tony stayed on the ground for a moment, shaking and sweating slightly. He watched Loki leave then looked at the creature. He sighed heavily and rested his head on the ground. 

“Alright. I’ll get rid of it.” 

The creature chattered upset and nuzzled up on Tony’s chest. It made small whining noises and looked at Tony with watery eyes. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault. The god said no.” Tony rolled his eyes then got off the ground. The creature clung to him still, whining. “You wanna stay that bad? Go ask Loki if you can stay.” 

The creature cocked its head to the side curiously. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Perhaps you should see what it is first." Nelim suggested.

Tony sighed heavily and took the creature down to his lab. 

“Stay.” He said sternly and the thing seemed to understand. It was clearly trying to go with Tony, but it did as it was told. 

“Okay, now hold still. Jarvis, analyze this thing.”

“Right away Sir.” Jarvis began scanning the creature and Tony got some blood and tissue samples from it. The creature wasn’t too happy with it, but at least it didn’t bite. 

“I have some preliminary tests done Sir. So far this creature has the same genetic signature as Toki did prior to his change.” 

“So it’s a maggot thing?”

“And also female, from what I can see. Although it seems to be sterile.” 

Tony sighed in relief. Well, at least he didn’t have to worry about that. 

“What the hell is it mixed with?”

“Some sort of cat, it would seem. The splicing was not done too well however and it left the animal badly disfigured.” 

“Lovely.” Tony looked at the creature. How would he even get rid of it? It wasn’t like he could just set it loose, and it seemed too cruel to just kill it. He nibbled on his lower lip. 

“Sir?”

Loki was in their bedroom eating happily. Nelim came to join him when he got rid of the wolf.

"I am sorry to have scared you." He said to Nelim.

"Why did you set the shadow upon Anthony?" She asked.

"You'd have to be here to understand it completely. I don’t trust it about my baby." Loki replied.

"Do you think it is going to harm them?" She asked. 

"I do." He replied. "What did you want to ask me earlier?"

Nelim blinked then remembered her question from earlier. She sat on the bed with Loki and looked at the god. 

“I was just curious about something. Was Tony this over-protective when you were pregnant with Remus?” 

Tony ran a few more tests on the odd creature then sighed and ran his hands over his face. 

“Jarvis, what the fuck am I supposed to do?”

“Might I suggest turning it over to SHIELD, Sir?”

Tony peeked out at the creature through his fingers. Why was this bugging him so much? It was just an animal. An animal that had been put through the same torture as Toki and was now about to be released to another organization that would do the same. Tony groaned and let his head hang when the creature jumped over and into his lap. It cooed and curled up on Tony’s lap. 

“Stop that. If you keep acting cute then I really won’t be able to give you over.” Tony pet the thing slowly. What if he just kept it hidden in his lab? No, it would be worse than the time Tony tried to hide Loki’s birthday present. 

"No, he wasn’t, but I guess after the whole thing with Amora he didn’t think I needed to be." Loki answered. "But Anthony is always over protective of me after something has gone wrong or I've been under stress more than normal." He answered.

"So it is because of what happened while you were under hold?" She asked.

Loki nodded. “He just wants to keep me safe.”

"Sir, perhaps you could try the serum on it." Jarvis said.

“We still have some?”

“You did ask me to make more in the event of an emergency. There are vials in the lab.” 

Tony perked up and went over to his freezer. Sure enough, there were six vials in there. He took one out and grabbed a syringe. 

“All right, let’s get you fixed, huh?”

The creature looked at Tony puzzled, but didn’t fight. Tony grabbed it and set the thing in his lap before injecting it in the neck. The creature hissed and struggled a bit before Tony let it go. Its small body convulsed for a moment before slowly melting into the form of a white cat. Its eyes were mismatched-one blue and one green-and it didn’t look to be much older than a kitten.

“Well, at least now I’ll be able to get rid of it.” Tony ran a hand over his face. 

Nelim smiled and chuckled in her throat.

“I had heard much of Tony before I came here. When I was still a soldier of the Skrull, we learned everything we could about the Avengers. It’s amazing how much he’s changed.”

"A family will do that for you." Loki replied. "Love will do that to you. I hope you will never find darkness the way we did. Where all you can feel is your own misery. Where each day seems to pass by with the same happy people." he said. Nelim nodded. 

"Sir, perhaps you could try to appeal to Loki again." Jarvis stated.

Tony rubbed his chin in thought. Was Loki a cat person? Well, it couldn’t hurt to ask. 

“All right, let’s see what he thinks of you now.” Tony picked up the kitten and it mewed, curling up against his chest. Tony went upstairs and paused outside the bedroom. He knocked on the door then poked his head inside. 

“I fixed it.” He walked in, holding the cat still. Nelim smiled when she saw the kitten. 

“Aw, it is adorable!” She went over to pet it. She’d never seen a kitten up close before. The white cat shied away then leaned into the touch before looking at Loki curiously. 

Now cats were a different story, least ones that look like cats. Loki and Thor had grown up with cats their entire lives. It was a Norse tradition to give them to a new bride as a wedding gift from the husband.

Tony looked at his husband, waiting to get launched out another window again or yelled at. 

“So, should we keep it?”

Nelim nuzzled the kitten then looked at Loki. 

“Oh please, can it stay? It is adorable!” She giggled as the kitten began to purr. 

"Fine it can stay." He replied. "But keep it out of our bedroom and out of my library." He told them.

"Thank you Loki." Nelim bounced.

“Will do.” Tony smiled a bit then grabbed his pajama pants, a pillow and a blanket. At least he would be able to sleep well on the couch. He’d bought one that was more than comfortable to sleep on. 

“Guess I’ll see you in the morning.” Tony was about to go and give Loki a kiss, but settled for smiling at his husband instead. 

“Night.”

“Come with me little one.” Nelim smiled and took the kitten with her to her room. 

"Good night." Loki replied. The kitten settled in with Nelim for the night happy to look normal and be accepted into the family. Loki smiled as he settled in for sleep. Though half way through the night, Loki awoke to a burning desire. Remembering that his husband was banished to the couch, Loki got up to go join him.

Tony was sprawled on the couch, his face pressed up against the pillow. He hadn’t grabbed a shirt; the blanket he grabbed was hot enough as it was. He sighed and turned over in his sleep, mumbling quietly. He dreamed that another shadow wolf was chasing him, snarling and barking loudly. 

“Mmh, no…” Tony grumbled and hugged his pillow tight. 

Loki leaned over running his hands over his body. He nuzzled him a bit. "Anthony." He whispered in his ear.

Tony jerked awake and flailed for a moment. He fell off the couch and had a pillow, ready to fight. “No!” Tony took a deep breath when he realized it was just Loki. “All right look, I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I’m sorry and it won’t happen anymore. But no more wolves.” Tony got himself back up on the couch and sighed. “You okay?”

Loki pulled the blanket off of him, before straddling his waist. "Will be once you fuck me." Loki whispered lustfully into Tony's ear. He ran his hands over the man's chest as he nipped at his neck.

Tony was in shock for a moment, thinking perhaps he was still dreaming. Tony shuddered under Loki’s touch and swallowed thickly. 

“Are you serious? I thought you didn’t want me near you.” Tony slipped his hands up into the god’s shirt, looking into his eyes curiously. 

Loki ground his hips a bit harder to make a point. He pulled off his shirt and moved down to remove Tony's pajama bottoms.

"Don’t be shy now Anthony."

“Right, not being shy.” Tony pulled up Loki’s shirt and kissed his husband’s chest and shoulders hungrily. He pinned the god to the floor and smiled a bit.

“So your nice side only comes out at night now, huh?” He kissed Loki deeply. 

Loki returned the kiss and he worked Tony's pants off further. 

"Enough foreplay." Loki wanted him right then and there.

Tony pulled off Loki’s pants and tossed them aside, kissing his neck. He spread the god’s legs then paused. 

“Hold on. I need lube.” Tony darted into the bedroom and riffled through the drawers before finding the bottle. He went back into the living room and paused to marvel at Loki. He looked amazing. Tony went over to Loki and popped open the bottle of lube, slicking his cock. 

Loki frowned as he was left on the floor while Tony went to get lube for them. He really needed a self-lubrication spell.

Tony chuckled as he knelt on the ground before Loki.

“Don’t frown so much; you’ll get wrinkles.” He got between his husband’s legs and pushed into him slowly. 

Loki threw his head back and arched as he felt the man fill him.

"Anthony." Loki wrapped his legs around him. "Don’t hold back."

Tony kissed his husband roughly and started moving his hips. He moaned in his throat, tangling his fingers in Loki’s hair. 

Loki held onto him, his nails digging into his back and ankles digging into Tony's lower back.

Tony groaned as he felt Loki’s nails dig into his skin. He kissed the god’s neck and snapped his hips suddenly. 

"Harder." Loki ordered, feeling the inventor snap his hips again.

“Mm, whatever you want.” Tony gripped Loki’s hips and propped himself back on his heels. He pounded harder into the god, biting his own lower lip as he felt Loki’s body tighten around his member.

Loki was coming a moment later, back arched and eyes squeezed shut. The green eyed god relaxed after a few moments shivering slightly from the aftershocks.

Tony emptied out inside his husband, moaning out loudly as he reached orgasm. He panted heavily, shuddering before lying on top of Loki. He took a shaky breath then looked into Loki’s face. He cupped the god’s cheek in his hand and kissed him. 

Loki nuzzled Tony a bit. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. 

"I love you." He smiled. Loki rubbed Tony's back as he slowly started to drift off into sleep.

“I love you too.” Tony kissed Loki’s forehead and held his husband close before drifting back off to sleep.

Sleeping on the floor wasn't the brightest idea they had. Nelim found them covered by the blanket the next morning. She tried to make breakfast for everyone as quietly as possible.

Tony grumbled and groaned as he turned on his side. He shuddered a bit and pulled the blanket further up his shoulders when he felt something wet on his neck. He whined then turned over and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a black shape over him. 

“Jesus!” He jumped up, thinking for a moment it was another shadow hound only to realize it was the kitten. 

Loki shot up as well, frowning as he looked around and realized where they were. "Oh gods." He grumbled. Getting up, Loki wrapped the blanket around him.

Tony quickly pulled on his pajama pants and looked at Loki. No doubt the god would be sore from having slept on the floor all night. He stood and followed his husband to the room. 

“Do you want a massage?”

Nelim was blushing deep green in the face as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. 

“Boys, stop staring!” 

Toki and Fenrir both looked back at their plates, giggling. 

"No." Loki replied going into the bathroom. "Jarvis, hot water please." He said.

"Certainly sir." The water started filling the tub and Loki climbed in easing into it. 

"That feels nice." He smiled.

"I will remind you that the play date will commence at one."

Tony looked at his husband then sighed. Was last night really a dream? Well, if it was, it was one mazing dream. Tony pulled on a shirt then went out to the kitchen and smiled at the boys. 

“Morning boys.”

“Morning Dad!” They chimed in unison then finished their breakfast. 

“What were you and Papa doing naked?” Toki looked at Tony curiously and the inventor turned red in the face. 

“You saw?!”

"Your papa got cold and then hot and cold once more. Because of this he needed to stay with Tony for the night but the only way for that to work was for them to be naked." Nelim explained quickly. Fenrir and Toki seemed to buy it.

Tony smiled at the boys then leaned close to Nelim. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Nelim smiled and handed Tony an apple. “How’s Loki feeling?”

“I don’t think he has any morning sickness, but I think he’s mad at me again.” Tony huffed and took a bite of his apple. Nelim sighed and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But I suppose it’s only because he’s pregnant. He doesn’t mean it.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed a drink out of the fridge. 

Loki was in a much better mood when he finished his bath. Getting dressed he came up to the front and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Morning." He smiled.

Tony blinked and looked at Loki. The god wasn’t upset? 

“Morning. Did the bath help?” He smiled at Loki, liking this much better than the treatment from the day before. 

Nelim smiled at the two and took some fruit for her own breakfast. 

Loki nodded. "It did." Heading into the kitchen Loki felt in high spirits as he set about preparing his own breakfast.

"Papa, you look different today." Fenrir stated.

"Yeah." Instead of looking overly pale, Loki had a pregnancy glow to him that morning.

Tony smiled at his husband then kissed him softly. 

“It’s a good look on you Babe.”

“Very good look on you Loki.” Nelim smiled. 

Tony took another bite of his apple. Toki and Fenrir went over to their papa and gave him a hug. 

“Oh, I’m going with Meron today!” Toki grinned wide. 

“And I’m going with my friends too! I’m spending the night Papa!”

"No, Meron is coming here with her father today." Loki said. "We haven't met your friend’s parents nor have we talked to them so we don’t even know if it's alright." Loki explained.

Both boys pouted but didn’t argue. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Hey, at least you two still have your friends. Go on and clean your rooms.” 

The boys nodded and went to clean their rooms. Remus sat on the counter and babbled suddenly, wanting attention. He waved his apple slice around and smiled at his fathers. 

Loki smiled at his current youngest.

"You eat it." He smiled at him. Remus did as he was told and happily chewed the slice.

Nelim smiled then went into her room for her duffle bag. 

“I’m going out with Natasha again for some exercise. I’ll see you all later.” She changed into a more human form and pulled on some shoes. 

“Hope you two have fun.” Tony looked at Nelim then started making himself an omelet. Remus babbled something like a good bye then shoved another apple slice into his mouth. 

"Have fun." Loki waved. Loki watched Remus eat making sure he wasn’t making too much of a mess.

"Anthony do we have any cake mix?" He asked.

“Umm, I don’t think we do.” Tony glanced into the cupboard but didn’t see any cake mix there. “Should we go get some later?” Tony mixed together everything for his breakfast and put it into the skillet. Remus clapped his hands, squealing happily. 

"Jarvis call the bakery please and put in an order for half a dozen donuts, cupcakes, and cinnamon buns."

Tony blinked then looked at Loki curiously. 

“What’s all this for?”

Remus babbled and reached for another apple slice. Tony handed it to his son and stood near him so he wouldn’t crawl off the counter. 

"Me, to eat." Loki replied. He had a craving for sugar and was going to try and satisfy himself with the cake but the baby wanted something other than cake.

"Make sure to drink plenty of water, sir." Jarvis reminded the god.

“Wait, you’re going to eat that much by yourself? How come you’re allowed to eat all that and I can’t?” Tony huffed slightly and finished up his apple. Remus giggled and clapped his hands. “Hey, you don’t get any cake either.” Tony looked at Remus and the baby squealed upset. 

"Because I'm pregnant and that’s what the baby is craving." He replied. Loki frowned at Tony, nuzzling his son he smiled. "You can try a tiny bit." 

Remus smiled happily, clapping his hands. Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it. I mean, from what I read in those books this is pretty tame.” Tony served his omelet on a plate then looked at his husband. 

“You want anything for breakfast?”


	159. Chapter 159

"I'm only a few days into my pregnancy, so I’m sure there will be more." He smiled.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “I’ve heard some people have crazy cravings. Like pickles and ice cream.” He shuddered and shook his head. 

"Didn't Papa eat sushi and peanut butter at his baby shower?" Fenrir asked.

"He did." Jarvis answered.

Tony nodded. “I remember that.” He sighed a bit. He only hoped he wouldn’t have to splurge on such strange food combos. 

“When can Meron come over?” Toki looked at his parents, buzzing with excitement.

“Not yet. It’s only eleven thirty.” 

"She'll be here at one." Loki answered. "You two can play in your room or watch a movie or TV. Just ask Jarvis to set it up for you." 

"Yes, Papa." Toki smiled.

The boys went into the living room to watch a cartoon while they waited for their friends to arrive. Tony smiled at the boys then looked at his husband. 

“It’s good to see you inviting people over for a change. Usually I have to do it.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. He quickly ate his omelet when Jarvis spoke up again. 

“Sir, I have received a reply from the general concerning the security system. He wishes to discuss certain details with you.”

“Ugh.” 

"Tell him that Tony doesn't work on weekends and that it will have to wait until Monday morning at nine." Loki smiled as he ate a slice of apple from Remus. "Yes, yes my little one." He grinned.

Tony chuckled and nodded at Loki’s words. “Well, you heard him.”

“I have sent a reply to the general Sir.” Jarvis replied, almost amused. 

“Guess that gives us the whole weekend, huh?” Tony smiled at his husband playfully. Remus squealed happily and clapped his hands before chomping away at his apple slice. 

"I love you." Loki told Remus. The boy clapped and kissed Loki's nose. He tried to reach for Loki's belly nearly falling from the counter. Loki allowed the infant to kiss his flat stomach as well.

Remus babbled, putting his hands on Loki’s belly. He looked at his father’s belly, almost speaking to the unborn child within. Tony smiled as he watched. 

“You two are gonna have fun until the baby’s actually born.”

Remus squealed loudly as he looked at Tony. 

Remus soon finished eating and Loki went to give the boy a bath. He played with Remus a bit and told him a story.

They didn’t have long before Ted and his daughter would arrived, so Loki dressed Remus and allowed him to play in the living room with the boys while he went to talk to Tony about baby names.

Meron smiled at Tony and Loki but immediately went to Toki. She gave him a hug and the pair giggled before going off to play on the patio.

“Well, they certainly seem happy.” Ted chuckled a bit and smiled at Tony and Loki. “Thanks again for having us over. Meron was so excited; she kept asking what time it was.”

“Toki was the same. Every ten minutes he’d ask if it was one o’clock yet.” Tony chuckled. “Need a drink?”

“Oh, just some water would be fine.”

Remus was in his own world playing with his toys.

"Hello your highness." Ted greeted Loki.

"Please call me Loki. No need to address me so formally." He explained.

"Can do. I still don't believe I'm talking to a living legend. Is it true about the horse?" He asked.

"The horse was a mishap." Loki began to explain the story to him and how Sleipnir was well and happy in Asgard.

Ted nodded with a smile. 

“Well, you love your kids, no matter how they came about. Although that must have been quite a story to tell!”

Tony chuckled and nodded. “It was interesting to hear it too.” He took a gulp of his water when Jarvis chimed in again. 

“Sir, the general is on the phone for you. He says it’s urgent.” 

Loki kissed Tony's cheek. “Go talk to him." Loki replied. "Hurry back." 

Tony smiled tight lipped but excused himself to his lab to take the call. 

“General, I don’t work weekends.”

“I just wanted to tell you what we thought and what could use changing.”

Tony sighed heavily but listened to the man anyway. This was probably the most fun he had during the day as it was. 

Ted smiled, "It's alright."

"So are they all magically inclined?" He asked Loki.

"Yes, but Sleipnir only to an extent. He can’t use his magic like I can. He can only shift forms back and forth. Hela on the other hand is as powerful as me. Fenrir will not be as powerful as me but has potential. Remus there is going to be very powerful."

Ted glanced at the baby boy, trying to imagine him casting magic. Remus blinked when he heard his name and smiled playfully. 

“That’ll be something worth seeing.” Ted chuckled a bit. “I take it you’ll be the one teaching the boys about magic then, huh?”

“Are those all the changes you want made?” Tony had Jarvis make notes of everything the general wanted. If the man wasn’t spoiled, he didn’t know what qualified. 

“Yes, that should be it for the time being. What’s the earliest you can come in to test it?”

“General, I’ve run every test under the sun on that thing and-“

“Mr. Stark.”

Tony groaned and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment. 

“Monday morning. I’ll go in after I drop my boys off at school.”

“Thank you.” With that, the man hung up. Tony rolled his eyes and set his phone in his pocket. 

"Myself and my mother." He replied. "She taught me magic and from there I learned some myself. She's been helping Fenrir while I was away. During the time period the boys weren't in school." Loki replied. Ted nodded.

"How far does Remus' magic go?" He asked.

"He's showing signs of it now. The necklace around his neck keeps him contained for now. A simple sneeze and there's bubbles everywhere."

Remus giggled happily and clapped his hands. He crawled over to Loki and plopped into the god’s lap. 

Tony came back upstairs some time later and smiled at Ted and Loki. 

“Sorry about that. Work.”

“Must not be easy on you. But at least you have time to spend with your family.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty decent. Except when I actually have to work.”

Loki smiled. "We manage our expanding family." He said.

"More?" Ted asked.

"Yes. I'm actually pregnant now." He said.

"How does that work exactly?" Ted asked.

Tony chuckled. 

“I’ll let Loki explain that one. I’m still not totally sure how it works.”

Ted chuckled and nodded then looked at the god. 

“Would you mind explaining it?”

"I am a shape shifter. I have a female form and with that female form come female organs. If I so please, all I have to do is shift my organs to accommodate a baby. It's very simple." Loki explained.

"But does the birth still work the same way?" Ted asked. 

"No. I perform a C-section myself. Hela and Remus were born that way." He smiled. 

"You are truly amazing." Ted smiled.

Tony shuddered at the phrase “C-section.” He wasn’t overly fond of the idea, but at least he didn’t have to watch. Ted chuckled when he noticed Tony’s reaction. 

“I take it you don’t help with that part.” 

“Nope. I step in when he’s done cutting open his stomach.” Tony smiled. 

"Wait you do it yourself?" He asked.

"I do. I'll be doing it again nine months." Loki smiled at him. 

"You are braver than most. Tony I understand." Ted replied. Remus made himself comfortable on Loki's lap to nap for a bit.

"So next question?"

Ted looked at Loki and chuckled a bit. 

“This is rather embarrassing, but I’m horribly curious,” Ted pulled a notebook out of his bag and uncapped his pen. “Could you tell me some of your history? I would love to have a true account of it.”

“You’ve got a fan.” Tony chuckled at Ted’s fascination. Although he couldn’t deny it, he also thought the history of the gods was quite entertaining. 

Loki smiled and nodded. He explained how he was not a son of Odin but a son of a frost giant. He went on about how he learned magic and the wars and battles he and Thor fought in.

Ted listened with a great wonder of it all.

Tony watched as Ted wrote page after page of notes. The man looked utterly fascinated by everything Loki was telling him. There were, of course, certain details that Tony knew Loki was leaving out. Those were things best left between Loki and Tony. 

“It’s incredible how much you’ve gone through Loki.”

"When you live for centuries there are a great many things to see." He smiled. "Including my brother in wedding dress." He laughed.

Ted chuckled and shook his head. 

“What do you mean? When did this happen?” He was truly interested in hearing this story. He leaned up on the island, listening carefully. Tony just laughed; he remembered this.

"Thor has lost his beloved hammer on earth more than once." Loki replied. He launched into the story of where on earth it had fallen and how they had to get it back with Thor dressed as a bride and Loki a servant.

Tony and Ted both burst out laughing as this story ended. 

“That must have been quite a sight to see!” Ted wiped a tear from his eye.

Tony nodded. 

“That’s nothing. He still had to explain it later to his father!”

"Oh yes, our father's reaction was much better. The realms shook for days after that." Loki chuckled. Remus started to come out of his nap with a sleepy yawn and messy hair.

"I'll change him." Loki replied picking in the child.

Ted watched Loki walk off then sighed, a big smile on his face. 

“He’s quite the catch. You’re a very lucky man.”

“Well, when I’m not the reason he’s upset then yeah.” Tony chuckled and sipped his water. 

“Just how did you two get together? If you don’t mind my asking.”

Tony paused for a moment, ruminating on this. 

“It took a lot, a lot of convincing. Sometimes I think I still need a lot of convincing to keep him.” Tony smiled softly. 

"Sometimes my wife was like that." He said. "Why do you love me, why did you pick me? I loved her because she wasn't afraid of being herself and saying what she felt." Ted explained. "She was a lot of woman packed into something small and Meron is the very same as well."

Loki returned a few minutes later with a wide awake and freshly changed Remus.

Tony hummed in response. 

“You were lucky to find somebody like that. It’s hard to find a person that can live with you so well. Like Loki. I don’t know how he puts up with me.” Tony chuckled at his husband as Loki walked back over. Ted laughed as well. 

“Oh, it can’t be that bad!”

“Have you read some of the articles I used to be in?”

"I have but he seems to have changed you a great deal." He smiled. 

"I did. We change each other for the better." Loki smiled. He gave Remus a slice of apple to eat.

Remus smiled and began chewing up the apple slice. Tony smiled and nodded. 

“Well, he got me to stop drinking, so there’s one thing.” 

“And I haven’t heard anything about your crazy parties either. Now they just need to stop saying that you’re under mind control.” Ted said with a bit of a sigh. Tony nodded; the things the tabloids came up with were just laughable. 

"Anthony is far from being controlled." Loki explained. Ted nodded.

"If people could really hear your story like I have instead of leaving it to their imaginations I'm sure they could see the story and the love between you two."

“We’ve tried that or something like that. I did a bunch of interviews with different media outlets, trying to explain what was going on.” Tony rolled his eyes. “A lot of good that did.”

Remus squealed when he finished his apple slice. He reached for another apple, babbling at his father to give him more. 

“Ba! Ba!”

Ted chuckled and shook his head. 

“I guess it doesn’t help a whole lot, does it? The world doesn’t like listening very well.”

“A few people did. When Loki and I started dating, I used to get a lot of hate mail. And Loki obviously did too. But after a while it’s started going away.”

"That and he most likely started acting like it didn't exist." Ted stated. 

Coming back into the room with some of the stuff from the bakery he smiled. 

"I don’t care what they say. They don't know who we are now they only want to believe what they see." Loki replied.

"But at the meet and greet didn't you see how no one said anything to you about how you went from loving parent to murderous god in three point five and back?" Loki had noticed and he was sure Tony had too.

"In fact a few of the other parents want to meet you as well. They want to get to know this side of Tony and Loki Stark."

Tony seemed slightly interested in this, although he was still tentative about the idea. Now that he really thought about it, no one really seemed bothered by Loki’s sudden change at the meet-and-greet. It seemed like something they not only understood but expected. 

“Maybe we could give it another try?” 

Ted smiled and nodded. 

“Well it couldn’t hurt. After all this time, I’m sure people must be buzzing with questions for the both of you. I mean, especially you Loki. You’ve gone from a hated figure of the city to a loving parent. People are bound to be curious.”

Loki smiled.

"I still can be that person. I do what I need to protect this realm and if that means being hated, it’s a small price to pay." Loki replied. Toki had come up to the front room to get himself and Meron a cup of water.

"Papa don't forget how you and the others saved all those children and me." He chimed in.

“You saved Toki? Really?”

Tony had almost forgotten that not everyone knew the details of that story. He nodded and looked at his son. 

“We found him in the sewers actually. Some hack doctor that was working for Hydra mutated his DNA with a maggot.” 

Toki nodded.

“But my daddy didn’t kill me. He brought me back here.”

Tony smiled at Toki, feeling almost sheepish. 

“You remember all that?”

Toki grinned and nodded. 

“And then Papa gave me a bath and I met Fenrir!”

"At that time I was around three or four months pregnant." Loki said. "He was not the only child we saved." Loki replied. "She had more. The sad thing is the woman who did that to him was his own mother."

Ted looked at Loki in complete shock. 

“You’re kidding. But how could she do such a thing to her own child?”

“The doctors at SHIELD have been working with her. The shrinks say she was under a lot of stress and has depression. But I don’t see how that could possibly excuse doing such a thing to a kid.”

Ted shook his head. 

“I never would have guessed. But he looks so…”

“Normal? Yeah, we found an antidote to cure him thankfully. We officially adopted Toki a few days after we rescued him.” 

“Was his name Toki then?”

Toki grinned and shook his head. 

“It was Andrew, but my daddy didn’t know that. So he called me Toki because it’s his name plus Loki.”

Ted thought for a moment then laughed when he realized that it was true. 

“I didn’t even notice that!”

"Most people don’t notice. But children died by her hands and even more died and suffered by the hands of Hydra." Loki replied. "The work they were doing killed many children and harm others. We've saved as many as we could and destroyed everything." the green eyed god explained.

"I looked a lot different from this and I wanted to stay different but people kept trying to attack me and kidnap me so if I took the serum then maybe people wouldn't want me anymore." Toki explained.

"Why did you want to stay different?" Ted asked Toki.

"Because Papa is different."

Ted smiled softly at Toki and nodded. Certainly Loki was. Not only was he Asgardian but also Jotun royalty. 

“But you’re different too. Just look at where you came from Toki.”

Toki nodded. 

“Yeah. And the teacher says I’m really smart.”

“There you go!” Ted chuckled then looked at Loki. “Have you told people about the missions with Hydra?”

“The problem with that is that they were classified. Fury isn’t too keen on the idea of us divulging those details. Though I guess as long as we didn’t give anything too specific it would be fine.”

“Oh, oh, oh, are you going to go and scare that lady on the TV again?” Toki asked excitedly. 

"What Toki meant by me being different is that this is not what I really look like." Loki explained. "I'm not of Asgard but of Jotunheim. I'm actually blue with red eyes." He   
explained.

"Not unless she's been putting pictures of you and your brother on the television again." Loki replied. "I saw that news broadcast. It can't be easy." 

Tony nodded. 

“Though that woman’s been doing well of keeping away.” Tony shrugged. “I haven’t seen any pictures of the boys in any papers, so we know she’s still scared.”

Ted chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“Well if she’s got any sense she’ll stay away. I wouldn’t want the wrath of a god after me.” Ted shuddered. 

Toki grinned and nodded. 

“Yeah, Papa’s scary when he’s angry!”

Meron giggled. 

“Really? What happens?”


	160. Chapter 160

“I get thrown out a window.” Tony replied with a hefty sigh. 

Meron looked confused.

"Your papa is mean." She said.

"Not mean just misunderstood." Toki corrected her. Meron shrugged. She had only seen Loki the one night, so she'd have to obverse him a bit more.

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, well it takes a lot to understand him really.” Tony smiled at his husband, a certain tenderness in his gaze. 

“Like I said, you two are lucky to have each other. You’re like that perfect couple everyone talks about.” Ted chuckled then reached for his drink. Tony shrugged and nodded. 

“Well, I don’t like to brag but yeah, my husband is pretty perfect.” He grinned triumphantly. Remus babbled suddenly, feeling he’d been left out of the conversation. He crawled across the island to Tony and sat on his father’s lap. 

“So Remus is the only one actually born of you two?”

“Yep, he’s our first. Though technically Toki is the first kid I’ve ever had.” 

Toki beamed and hugged Tony. 

Ted nodded in understanding. 

"And you're pregnant with another already?" Ted asked.

"Indeed I am." Loki smiled.

"You don't think the age gap it too close?" Ted asked.

"Well by the time this child is born, Remus will be a year and half old." He said.

“I guess that’s a pretty good gap.” Ted said then chuckled. “Although I imagine it will be like my sister and I. She’s only two years older than I am and it always caused problems.”

Tony just grinned smugly. 

“I never had siblings. Only child and I don’t envy it.”

“How much older is Thor?” Ted asked Loki. He’d always been curious since lore wasn’t exactly accurate.

"Two years." Loki replied. Ted thought about it. It made sense because a two year olds’ mind is still developing, so Thor wouldn't have remembered a random baby showing up.

“Well it’s good that you were brought in so young. I imagine it allowed you and Thor to form a better bond as brother?”

Tony chuckled a bit. That must have been fun to watch; Thor being told not to smash his baby brother. 

"Not so much." Loki replied. "There were times Thor was a very good brother to me and other times where you would be disgusted with him." 

"Sibling rivalry." Ted stated.

“More like sibling civil war, but rivalry is good.” Tony grinned and chuckled when Loki punched his arm. 

“Sir, you have a call from captain Rogers.” 

“Of course I do.” Tony said with a sickly sweet smile. He excused himself and went into the lab to take the call. 

“What is it Rogers?”

“Fury needs to see you. It sounds urgent.”

“And why doesn’t Patchy call me?”

“Because his name is Fury and he already called you three times.”

“Jarvis!”

“You had me on mute, Sir.” 

Loki rolled his eyes. 

"What does the director want?" Loki asked.

Ted looked over at Tony. "Should I leave?" He asked.

“No, no, you’re fine.” Tony smiled at Ted. “Fury just needs to talk to me about something. I’m going to call him in the lab; don’t wait up for me.” Tony went down into his lab and shut the door for privacy. He sat down and had Jarvis pull up a screen as he connected to Fury.

“All right, what did I do?”

“Not what you did, what the military is doing. You gave them SHIELD security?”

Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face. 

“No, I didn’t. I gave them a security system which is just as good. How did you even hear about it?”

“The general just called and said the new mock-SHIELD security system works like a dream.”

Loki smiled as he watched the other go. "Did you want any more tea?" Loki asked Ted.

"No, thank you." He replied. Remus babbled, looking for another bit of apple to eat.

“If you don’t mind me asking, just how did you end up with Tony? I mean, I can’t imagine that you would just decide to date him out of the blue.” Ted asked cautiously, not wanting to offend the god. 

“What the hell is going on Stark?”

“I’m not giving out your security system Fury!”

“That better not be the case Stark. I don’t think I need to remind you how important it is we be the only ones that have this model.”

“I know that.”

"He gave me a chance. He never told me I needed to forgive my brother. He let me be angry and he let me try to fix what I'd done wrong.” Loki explained. "Anthony broke through every wall I had, and found everything under all the illusions." 

"He found the real you." Ted explained. Loki nodded. 

“But how did you meet him? I mean, outside of the Avengers. I can’t imagine you being too happy to go to him after you were taken into custody.”

“I’m just making sure you do Stark.”

“Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Tony tensed and narrowed his eyes at the director. Fury stopped and sighed heavily. 

“I didn’t mean anything Stark. I just want to know that we’re the only ones with this system.”

“Right, you want to make sure I’m not dirty dealing.”

“I never said that Stark and don’t put those words in my mouth!”

"I was brought back to earth without my powers and made to live in Shield custody for a while." Loki answered. "Thor convinced Anthony to let me live here when he realized I wasn't doing too well with SHIELD. Stark gave me freedom within limits. If at any point SHIELD needed my powers, I was granted them for the short time and once it was done, they were removed." Loki explained. "It wasn't until I got here that Anthony slowly started to break me down."

“That doesn’t sound like it was a very pleasant experience. Although I understand why the world reacted the way it did, I’m glad you were put with Tony. I don’t know him very well but it seems he really helped you out of a tough place.” Ted looked at Loki with sympathy in his eyes. The gaze of a man who’d faced betrayal and stood tall against it.

Tony looked away from Fury and clenched his jaw. 

“I didn’t give the general SHIELD security systems. It’s similar in the backbone, the basic functions of it. But that’s all.”

“Why the hell is this old fool telling me different?”

“Because he wanted the same security system SHIELD has. He begged for it but I told him it’s exclusive to SHIELD. He backed off when I promised him something similar.”

"I am too." He said. 

"I do love my husband. Though we may argue, and bicker and occasionally I throw him through the window I love him more than anything." Loki explained. "Like any good married couple you annoy each other to no end just so you can make up later." Ted laughed.

"Yeah." 

Tony eventually went back upstairs, and though he smiled it was clear that he was upset. He sat back down on the island and sighed a bit.

“You’re a pretty popular guy today.” Ted chuckled as he looked at Tony. 

“It’s just because I actually have plans to do something for once. Fury only calls when I’m busy.”

Remus babbled loudly and crawled back over to Tony. He sat in front of his father and babbled, almost as if catching him up on recent conversation. Tony just chuckled and tickled the boy’s sides, throwing Remus into a fit of laughter. 

Ted chuckled.

"Loki just took the kids some snacks for their movie." He said. Remus threw his arms around the man's neck, giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Tony chuckled and hugged his son back, though he cringed slightly at the feeling of saliva on his cheek.

“Right.”

“So Tony, how does one ask a god on a date?” Ted asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. The inventor smiled and shook his head. 

“A lot of persistence. I got thrown out a window too many times to count before he finally agreed to go on a date with me.”

Ted laughed. “Loki explained that you had to break him down before he opened up to you." Ted replied. "Since it was your plan, I'd like to hear your side."

“It was a very slow, painful process. At least it was painful for me.” Tony replied then smiled a bit. “The first night he was staying in the tower, I didn’t care too much for him. I mean, he was good looking as hell even back then, but I was still a little upset about everything he’d done. And over the next couple months he just started to grow on me.” Tony could still remember convincing Loki to read Midgardian literature. It had been a chore, but it opened a better channel for them to start speaking. 

“I gave him this series I thought he might like; pretty nerdy. King of the rings or something?”

“Oh, Lord of the Rings?”

“Yeah, that one. I’ve never read it myself, but I thought ‘this book has elves and he’s not human, so he might like it.’” 

“Did he?”

Loki got caught in Toki's room, answering a few questions for Meron. Toki had tried his best to answer but even he could not answer all of them correctly. Once they were settled he checked on Fenrir and went to get a diaper so he could change Remus again.

Ted had a good laugh as Tony told him stories of his flirtation with Loki. 

“The Christmas party was the best part though.” Tony chuckled. “He didn’t know what mistletoe was, so I just went ahead and stole a kiss.”

“I suppose that didn’t sit well with him huh?”

“Oh no!” Tony laughed and shook his head. “He nearly skinned me, but he was kind of tipsy on the eggnog.”

Loki came into the kitchen with a smile on his face. "Hello. What are you two talking about now?" He asked.

"Tony has been telling me stories from your early days together." Ted answered.

"Did he tell you how he found my female form so beautiful?"

Ted chuckled and looked at Tony curiously. 

“I haven’t heard this story yet.”

“Well it’s kind of boring.”

“Oh no you don’t, I want to hear this one.” Ted smiled. Tony sighed but went ahead. 

“I was the first one that realized he was secretly helping on missions in his female form. And well…one time I invited him back to the tower. I didn’t realize it was him yet, and at the time I was too horny to put the pieces together.”

Ted shook his head, smiling as he listened.

“What happened?”

“We were about to go into my room and when I turned around he vanished. I thought I was imagining things for days after that.”

Loki rolled his eyes. "That’s not the whole story." He said. "We'd made it into his room and were tumbling about on the bed a bit until I pinned him and revealed my form to him and then I disappeared." Loki explained. Ted laughed at this. 

"He didn't have sex, let alone an erection for some time after that."

Tony laughed sarcastically then frowned at his husband.

“It’s not funny! I thought I was seeing things all over the place! And it didn’t help when he started sending shadows after me.”

Ted looked at Tony puzzled. 

“Shadows?”

“They’re horrible, that’s all I can tell you. They’re like his clones, but they’re unfinished. They’re just these freakish hell blobs that chase me and laugh.”

"My shadows are exactly what they sound like. They can take on my form or the form of wolves and lions if I so wish." Loki explained. "I should start using them on Fury when he pissed me off." Loki thought.

"I bet that would be funny." Ted chuckled.

"Better than the time I turned him into a woman." Loki pondered.

“Uhh, Babe, remember that I still work for Fury.” Tony interjected, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the one person that could take his toys away. Besides Loki.

Ted laughed and nodded his head. 

“Probably not best to upset your boss like that, huh?”

“No, and I would never hear the end of it. Fury still gives me shit about the time Loki turned him into a woman.”

“How did that turn out?”

"He's a very ugly woman." He said with a smile. Ted started laughing.

"If you don't mind, could I see your female form?" Ted asked. Loki nodded, concentrating for a moment as he shifted. Seeing the transformation was amazing. It was almost like watching a morph.

Tony grinned impressed. It was always an amazing display. Loki’s body would morph but you wouldn’t even notice until he was completely finished changing. 

“That’s amazing! I can’t blame you for chasing Loki’s female form.”

“Neither can I. Actually, all of the Avengers developed a crush on this form while he was working with us.”

“Is that so?”

Tony nodded. 

"Oh yes. Thor learned early on that I was me. He simply watched the others fall head over heels and laughed." He chuckled. "Though Clint was the least pleased about it." Loki shifted back with a smile. "That by the way, is basically what Hela looks like." He added.

Ted chuckled and nodded. 

“You have a beautiful daughter then, if I may say so. And I can’t blame Thor for keeping it a secret either.”

“You know he tried to lie to me about it when I found out.” Tony interjected. “I told him I thought our mysterious lady assistant was Loki and he got flustered. I knew he was lying that it wasn’t Loki.”

“Well, I’m sure he was protecting his brother?”

“Yeah. After the others found out, he was taken into SHIELD custody. Then he went with me.”

"But they soon learned to enjoy my help." Loki replied.

"I bet they did." he agreed.

"Fury loves my help because I'm a wild card. They can't tell me what to do and they cannot control me. I'm not an Avenger, I'm just married to one."

“Gets me out of trouble sometimes too. Fury doesn’t have me work late anymore because he knows Loki will tear him a new one.” Tony grinned, although this also meant he had to answer for a lot of the things Loki did. Ted whistled in astonishment and shook his head. 

“Well that’s certainly bound to be helpful. I can’t imagine how many times his magic alone has helped.”

“A lot of times. The mission when we saved Toki and those other kids wouldn’t have worked out the same if he hadn’t been there.”

"It wouldn't have and Toki would not be with us now." Loki replied. "Fury both hates and loves my magic." He said.

"I could see why." Ted nodded.

"Fury caused Tony to miss the birth of Remus." Loki stated. "He called him in on Valentine's Day and while the boys and I were eating breakfast, I went into labor."

Ted shook his head and sighed a bit. “I know that feeling. My boss called me in when my wife went into labor. I was gone that whole day and I couldn’t make it to the hospital until after Sharon had already given birth.” 

“I guess there’s no going back now though.”

Ted nodded and chucked a bit. 

“Although you still have that second chance.”

“You’re not staying single, are you?”

“Oh no, I’m still dating. I loved my wife so much; it’s just taking a while to get over her loss.”

Tony nodded and offered the man a small smile.

"Love is a complicated thing to find." Loki said. "You merely need to give it a chance." Loki smiled. Remus started to babble and clap as if agreeing with them. Loki nuzzled his youngest, "You my little one, are always right."

Ted chuckled and nodded. 

“You’re right about that.”

Tony smiled at Remus’s antics and shook his head. 

“He’s the smartest out of our group.”

Remus squealed happily and hid his face in his hands, a big smile on his face. He looked up at his father, peaking at Loki through his fingers. 

“You realize we can see you behind your hands, right?”

Remus babbled quickly at Tony then pouted a bit. He hugged Loki, nuzzling his face into his father’s neck.

“Uh-oh, looks like you upset him.” Ted smiled. Tony just shrugged. 

"He hates when we see through his shyness." Loki replied. "He is a Stark, and I fear that with his brain and his magic we're in for a world of trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked.

"I fear he may try to combine magic and science."

“I still don’t see why everyone is so freaked out. I think it’s great.” Tony said and huffed out his chest a bit. Remus babbled then glanced at his father and smiled playfully. 

Ted just smiled and shook his head. 

“I guess that could be a problem, huh? The son of a genius and the god of mischief.” Ted shuddered at the thought.

"They thought I was mind controlling him. I can’t do that without the Tessaract."

Ted nodded in agreement.

"When did everyone start to come around and really accept your union?"

"After we were married, and after I told them I was pregnant with Remus.”

“Course it doesn’t help that his mind control trick doesn’t work on my either.” Tony smiled a bit, still remembering that little confrontation between him and Loki. Ted looked at tony puzzled. 

“Oh? Why not?”

“My arc reactor. I guess it just absorbed the energy he tried to use for that because it didn’t work.”


	161. Chapter 161

“That’s certainly helpful!”

“Yeah, but it only works with that. He can still use other means of control.” Tony shuddered and shook his head. 

Ted chuckled. 

"It was because of this I threw Tony out of the window the very first time." Loki said. 

"And it all begins." Ted laughed.

"Ted, where were you the day of the invasion?" Loki asked.

The man sighed and tried to think back on exactly what he’d been doing that day. 

“I think that was the day I took a day off from work. I was going to go down to the library for a new book I ordered. All I remember was driving into the city and being rushed out with a bunch of other people.”

Tony looked at the man then nodded a bit. “Must have been pretty terrifying.”

“It was. I was worried but it was mostly because I didn’t know what was going on. None of us knew until we’d been evacuated and someone turned on a radio.”

"Loki, why did you do it?" Ted asked.

"I was manipulated. I never wanted to kill anyone or cause that sort of destruction." Loki explained. "When I feel into the darkness from the bridge in Asgard, I did not think I would survive. I was sure of it. But I was saved by a creature called Thanos with powers stronger as my own but of the mind. I was tortured and my mind was clouded and controlled to an extent. I remembered what hate I had for Thor and that was part of the fuel. The rest of it was that if I failed, I would meet my death." 

Ted shuddered when he heard this. 

“That’s horrible. But why not ask for help? Surely you told your brother and the Avengers what you’d gone through with this Thanos character?”

“He tried.” Tony spoke up and looked at Ted. “He was treated poorly with SHIELD, being a prisoner of war and all that, and after a while he finally decided to tell us what happened. But considering what he’d done and who he is, no one listened to him. Even Thor.”

“I can’t imagine what that must have been like for you or your brother.” Ted glanced at Tony then at Loki. 

"I tried dropping hints. I couldn’t have been more obvious but I was seen at fault purely." Loki said. "The others weren't fully on my side until the Chitauri came looking for me once more. They wanted revenge for their fallen." Loki explained. 

“They came back for you? Why wasn’t that in the news?”

“It was a small strike, just the few hundred that survived the first onslaught. Most of em died when they attacked Earth, but there were a few that survived.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe it. At least you all survived.”

Tony nodded. “Loki almost didn’t though.” Tony looked at Loki, that old fear prickling his eyes. It was always on the back of his mind. Sometimes, he could still feel Loki’s cold hand in his own and see the light fading from his eyes. 

"Just because I’m revered as a god does not mean I cannot be hurt." Loki replied. "They knew exactly what they wanted and would stop at nothing to get me. I made them follow me out of the city to a place no one would get hurt." Loki explained. 

Ted sat on the edge of his seat as he listened to Loki tell the story. 

“So they caught you alone?”

“He was too far ahead of us. By the time we caught up, they’d attacked and he’d wiped out most of the Chitauri.”

Ted’s eyes widened slightly. 

“What happened?”

"I'm a Jotun. As a Jotun I still have Jotun powers. I used those powers with a combination of my magic to the best of my ability to get the job done." Loki explained.

Ted nodded and sighed a bit. 

“That must have been tough.”

“Yeah, it was. I had to bring him back here and stitch him up as best I could.” Tony shook his head. Ted looked at Tony in complete shock. 

“How bad were the wounds?” Ted looked at Loki. 

"When I'm injured, depending on the degree my magic will heal me without issue. But If I have lost too much blood and used too much of my magic, I revert to my Jotun form because keeping this form up is using magic. I had turned back to my Jotun form as was like that for a few days and had to stay in bed for a week." Loki explained. 

“That sounds pretty harsh. It must have been terrifying to be at that point.”

“Tell me about it.” Tony said. He hated thinking about the moment when he almost lost his husband. 

“I sympathize. That’s how I felt when I heard Sharon had cancer. I was so scared; I couldn’t do enough to help her.”

Tony looked at Ted then nodded slightly. 

“Must have been hard to lose her like that. Just watching her slip away.”

“It was.” Ted smiled a bit, though his eyes were sad. “But I enjoyed every minute we had together.”

"She was very lucky to have a husband like you." Loki smiled. Some could not cope with the loss of a loved one. Many would even go so far as to abandon their children to relatives because of depression. 

Ted smiled at Loki and nodded. 

“She was the greatest thing that ever happened to my life. And then we had Meron and I didn’t know what to do with myself. I was so happy I couldn’t take it.” 

“Kids do that to you, don’t they?” Tony smiled. “You never think you can love somebody that much until you hold your kid for the first time.”

Ted chuckled and nodded at the comment. 

“You know before I met Sharon, I was actually determined not to have kids. I never thought I’d want them; they weren’t appealing to me. Diapers and early mornings. Sharon changed all that. She even got me into a job I actually love.”

“Oh yeah? What did you do before?”

“I used to be an architect for some business. It was a large group, so they had me going around to different countries to build all kinds of things. I hated it.”

"So what do you do now?" Loki asked him. Loki picked up Remus who was trying to mess in something he had no business doing. The boy pouted but soon amused himself with playing a string on Loki's clothing.

Tony chuckled a bit as his son then looked at Ted. 

“I teach psychology. Ever since I was a kid I’d loved the mind and how it worked. I also have a passion for history, so Sharon indulged me.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“Well, she didn’t know very much outside of what she’d been taught in school. So my wife would ask me about all these things in history: legends and cultures and such.” Ted paused a moment and smiled. “She couldn’t remember most of what I said weeks later, but she loved to hear it.”

"Sounds like Anthony." Loki smiled.

"How so?" Ted asked.

"He'll ask me to read everything and anything simply before he likes the sound of my voice and that’s all. He doesn't care for the story."

“Hey, I care about the stuff you say!” Tony interjected with a pout. He knew this wasn’t exactly true; you couldn’t hold his attention without pieces of metal and mathematical equations. But he really did try. It was just that he was much more interested in hearing Loki’s voice than what he was talking about. 

Ted chuckled and shook his head. 

“There’s nothing wrong with liking the sound of your husband’s voice. It’s quite soothing, if I may say so.”

Loki smiled and nodded. Remus started to babble and hum a bit as if trying to tell Ted about the lullaby that Loki sang to them.

Ted looked at Remus then laughed a bit. 

“He’s quite talkative for such a young age.” 

“Yeah, he’s really chatty. He likes to scold people too.”

“Really?”

Tony nodded his head. 

“He’ll get this really sharp tone with you and start screeching if he thinks you’re not listening.”

Ted just laughed and shook his head. 

“Meron was pretty quiet at the age, she is still. Not when it comes to Toki of course.”

"Our friends say the talking comes from tony and the scolding is from me." Loki chuckled.

"I could believe it." Ted smiled.

"I think the children are smitten for each other." Loki smiled.

"It would be cute. Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Ted asked.

“I’m hoping for a girl, but everyone keeps saying that I won’t survive.” Tony said and rolled his eyes. He thought he’d be able to handle having a baby girl just fine, but apparently everyone else thought he couldn’t. Ted looked at Tony and smiled then shrugged. 

“Girls can be pretty tough to handle. You’re more protective over them than your sons.”

“I seriously doubt that.”

“Well, let me ask you this then: how do you feel about her dating?”

Tony’s smug grin vanished and he looked at Ted with a sudden horror stricken look in his eyes. Oh dear God. 

“She’s not gonna date.”

"Exactly." Ted smiled. "You see every boy in the world as the boy you used to be. What you think about. Knowing your track record she'll never be allowed to leave the house." ted laughed.

"I'm sure she'll look like him but have my charm. The boys will fear and respect her." Loki smiled.

“She’d better have your magic too. And you teach her how to use your shadows.” Tony suddenly felt panicky. What would he do when she brought home a date? Or worse: what would he do if the date was mean to her? No, he’d just never let his daughter date boys. Or girls for that matter. She wouldn’t be allowed to date anybody!

Ted saw the scrambled look in Tony’s eyes and laughed. 

“Take it easy, it’s not all terrible! I feel nervous about those things all the time with Meron. But meeting Toki has eased my nerves a bit.”

“Yea but my daughter can’t also date Toki! You know what? I don’t want a daughter; I can’t take it.”

"You get what we have and you love that child or I kick your ass." Loki told him. 

"I think the children will be just fine. Tony, just try not to panic too much. If need be we can panic together." Ted laughed.

Tony chuckled nervously and shuddered a bit. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to the idea of having to protect his little girl from the world. But on the plus side, she would have three older brothers here to protect her. Not to mention Thor and the Avengers. Tony relaxed a bit and nodded.

“All right. But she’s not dating anybody.”

"Loki be prepared your daughter will never leave the tower." Ted joked.

"If she's anything like me she'll get her way." Loki smiled.

"Guess it’s a good thing that Hela is much older." 

Tony shook his head. If he had to lock her up in a room, he’d keep his daughter safe from the world. 

The time passed and soon, Ted and Meron prepared to leave. 

“Daddy, can’t I spend the night?”

“Not tonight Sweetheart, you have piano lessons in the morning.” Ted smiled at his daughter. Meron pouted then hugged Toki tight. 

“I’ll come over again soon!”

“Okay.” Toki smiled at his friend, blushing faintly. Tony chuckled then looked at Ted.

“Feel free to stop by any time. We’re usually here.”

"You can come back next weekend." Loki said. 

"Can we please?" Meron asked her father. 

"Sure if that's alright." He smiled. 

"Not a problem." Loki smiled.

"Go collect your things." Ted told his daughter. She nodded and headed off. 

"We're planning a birthday party for Toki soon." He said. 

“Oh, his birthday is coming up already? Are we invited?” Ted smiled at Loki and Tony, both of whom smiled back and nodded. 

“Of course you’re invited. You’re tangled into our little world now.” Tony grinned. Meron walked back over with her things in her arms and Toki two steps behind her. Ted smiled at his daughter. 

“We’ll have to mark the calendar then. When is it?”

“The eight of this next month.”

“All right then.”

Loki nodded at him. "Have a good evening." Loki smiled.

"Bye." Meron waved. 

Loki yawned and sighed. "Can we go to bed?" 

“Yeah, it’s pretty late.” Tony hadn’t even noticed the time. He and Loki got the boys settle for bed before getting Remus into his crib. 

“Ted’s a pretty nice guy, huh?” Tony asked as he pulled off his shirt and reached for his pajama pants.

"He is." He smiled. Loki had already changed and climbed into the bed. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

Tony pulled on his pajamas then got onto the bed with Loki. He curled close to his husband and sighed relaxed. 

“I just realized that he’s the only friend we have outside of SHIELD.”

Loki's eyes snapped open. "Holy shit you're right." He said. "It's nice isn't it?" He asked. Loki turned over to get comfortable on his stomach.

“It is. I almost forgot what normal people are like.” Tony chuckled a bit and faced his husband. He couldn’t see Loki too well in the darkness; his arc reactor was covered by his tank top. But he could still vaguely see Loki’s form.

"It is nice to talk to someone who doesn't fear me." Loki smiled. "Someone that actually wants to know the real Loki." He stated.

“You mean someone besides me?” Tony propped himself up on his elbow as he looked at his husband. He grinned and kissed Loki softly.

"Yes." He said. "Now go to sleep." Loki was in no mood for anything else other than sleeping. "Good night Beloved."

Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Good night Babe.” Tony turned over on his side and curled up to his pillow. He fell asleep pretty quickly. 

Remus awoke sometime during the night, fussing and whining. Tony groaned and hoped the boy would just fall asleep again.

Remus didn't go to sleep, he only cried out louder. Sighing, Loki got out of bed and went to check on his son.

"Come here baby boy. Did you have a nightmare?" he rocked the child soothing him back into sleep.

Remus whined softly as he curled up to his father. He clutched Loki’s shirt then began mumbling quietly, almost telling him about his bad dream. 

"It's okay." He rocked. "You're okay." He smiled when Remus settled into sleep again. Loki headed back to bed, giving Tony a hard knock in the ankle.

Tony groaned and woke with a start, looking around bewildered. He looked at Loki and huffed. 

“What? What did I do?”

"Your son had a nightmare and you didn't get up to comfort him." Loki growled.

“I didn’t know he was having a nightmare. The past few days he’s been doing that thing where he cries just because he wants us to go over so he can chat.” Tony looked at Loki slightly flabbergasted, though he really should have known that arguing with his pregnant husband was a bad idea. 

"You never ignore a crying child. Next time you're horny, I'll leave you and see how far you get." Loki spat.

Tony cringed at the tone in Loki’s voice. Well, if he wanted to get any more sleep that night, he’d be safest in the living room. 

“I’ll see you in the morning then.” Tony swallowed and grabbed his pillow before going out into the living room. He pulled a blanket out of the closet and lay down to try and sleep. 

Loki went back to sleep for the night. You never ignored a crying child. It was wrong to do.

Tony drifted off to sleep eventually and groaned when Remus began crying again sometime later. He got up and went over to the boy’s room, not wanting to invoke his husband’s wrath. 

“All right Tiny, what is it?” 

Remus whimpered and reached his hands up to his father. Tony picked up his son and cradled him a bit, huffing when the boy began to babble. He knew it. 

“All right, let’s go to the lab. You won’t fall back asleep now anyway.” Tony took the baby down to the lab; for some reason, Remus liked being down there. 

Loki was able to sleep on due to the fact that Tony got up to get Remus this time. 

Remus clung to his father. While it calmed him that he was down in the lab, he wanted Loki to comfort him and listen as he talked about his nightmare.

"Sir perhaps you should take him to Loki." Jarvis said.

Tony’s head was drooping a bit as he sat in the lab with Remus. His son was babbling upset, patting at his father’s chest. 

“Hmm? No, no, I can’t wake him up. It’s three in the morning; he’ll skin me alive.” Tony huffed a bit and listened to Remus babble on. “Why do you talk so much? You know I don’t understand you yet.” 

Remus squealed upset and whined, resting his head on Tony’s chest. 

"Sir, you are needed down in the lab." Jarvis said, upon wakening Loki. Loki dragged himself up from bed and headed down to the lab. "Give him to me." He said. He took Remus in his arms. "I know you had a bad dream." He said. He left Tony in the lab and headed for their bedroom. He would keep Remus with him for the rest of the night.

Tony watched his husband leave and scoffed. “Yeah, night.” He rubbed his eyes, not able to fall asleep again. He set his blanket on the chair and stood; might as well see if he could get some work done. Tony started doing some adjustments to the security system for the military. 

Remus babbled quietly, whimpering as he curled up with his father.

"It's okay." He assured. Remus still babbled on and fell asleep again an hour later. Loki had to talk him down and calm him, saying all he could to chase the nightmares away. He even hummed the lullaby to him to ease him.

Remus eventually dozed off against Loki’s chest, his little hands grasping at his father’s shirt. 

Tony stayed down in the lab the rest of the night, ignoring how tired he felt. It had been almost a year since he’d stayed up all night working. The inventor had gotten started on a new project and soon enough, he was buzzing from one of the lab to the other.


	162. Chapter 162

“Jarvis, run the system again.”

“Of course Sir. Any special conditions?”

“I’m hacking it.”

"Sir, I would like to warn you that it's time to get the boys up and ready for school." Jarvis in formed. 

Loki was already up and had Remus tucked against his chest as he continued on getting the boys ready.

Toki and Fenrir giggled as they brushed their teeth, having little competitions to see who could make the most foam in their mouth. 

“Right, right.” Tony tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He washed his hands off and went upstairs, going into the kitchen. He was slightly surprised to see his husband awake so early. Usually Loki liked to sleep in at least until 7. 

“Why are you up?” Tony asked then got some things out to make breakfast for the boys before he paused. Wait, Loki wasn’t still mad at him about last night, was he? 

"He's not talking to you right now." Toki said.

"He said try talking to me after you bring the boys home." Fenrir added. Nelim was helping Loki get the boys ready for school while Loki tried to keep up with Remus tucked against him.

Tony sighed heavily and nodded. He figured. He ran his hand over his face then got the boys into the car. 

Nelim watched Tony and the boys leave then chuckled a bit and shook her head. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” She looked at Loki. 

Tony dropped the boys off at school and yawned loudly. He shook his head, his eyes burning a bit. 

“Hey Dad, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just tired. You two have a good day, all right?”

“We will!” The boys grinned and got off the car. Tony waited until they were inside before heading back towards the tower, although, maybe it would be best to hide out somewhere until Loki had cooled down. He didn’t want to go back just to be chased by another shadow. But what if staying away just made the god angrier?

"I am fine." Loki replied. "I'm going to take Remus with me for the day." He said. Loki was going to head back to the bedroom and entertain his son that way. He could wander about and play or watch a movie with him.

Remus clapped his hands and babbled happily. He chatted with his father then squealed and began playing with his toys. He made growling noises then stood and ran around the room with one of his favorite toys.

Tony arrived back at the tower and decided to put on a tough face and just go inside. He headed up and yawned again as he walked into the kitchen. Nelim had left already to train with Natasha, so the tower was pretty empty. Tony started making some coffee, trying to wake himself up. 

“Sir, Mr. Stark has returned.” Jarvis informed Loki.

Loki was reading a book, keeping an eye on Remus. "Okay." He answered Jarvis. When he heard Remus growl, he looked up. 

"Baby boy, what are you growling at?" He asked. Loki tried to see what Remus was seeing perhaps it was what was causing him nightmares.

Remus blinked at his father and smiled playfully. He waved his toy about, squealing before he took off running again. He fell forward then squealed loudly before getting back up again. 

Tony shook his head then took a large gulp of his coffee. Some of it dripped off his chin and onto his shirt and he groaned. 

“Jarvis, did you send the new system to the general?”

“Yes Sir, he seems quite pleased with it. He said you can expect the rest of the payment next week.”

“Right, right.” Tony rubbed his eyes and finished his first cup of coffee before reaching for more. Maybe staying up so late last night wasn’t the best of ideas. 

Loki smiled at Remus as he was back up and running around. He went back to the bed for a bit longer before getting up so he could get himself something to eat.

"Come on little one, the baby and I are hungry."

Tony had fallen asleep at the island. His face was pressed against the cold marble and his coffee had spilled. He twitched and groaned as he slept. Remus clapped and followed his father into the kitchen, set on walking everywhere. He saw Tony asleep and squealed loudly, a big smile on his face. 

“Ba!”

Tony woke with a start and fell off the seat. He groaned and lay on the ground in pain for a moment.

Loki sighed at the mess Anthony had made with the coffee. He gave him no sympathy as he got himself something to eat. Loki got himself some cheese and lunch meat from the fridge as well as fruit.

Remus babbled and went over to his father worried. He whined quietly and pet his father’s cheek. Tony groaned and sat up, sighing a bit as he looked at Remus. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Tony smiled a bit at his son and the boy smiled. He began chattering away, clapping his hands and making gestures before suddenly running off. Tony stood and grunted, rubbing his lower back. That would be hurting for the rest of the day. He looked at the mess of coffee and limped into the kitchen for a rag. He glanced at his husband, but could feel a death glare, so he said nothing. 

Loki watched him move. Remus stopped moving for a moment and got his necklace in his hands. 

"What are you doing little one?" 

He put the pendent into his mouth, chewing at it.

Remus made little growling noises in his throat as he chewed on the necklace, coating it with spit. Tony yawned again and mopped up the mess of coffee. He then served himself another cup and looked at his son. The boy had gotten into the habit of growling lately, and Tony figured it was probably from playing with Fenrir. 

Loki smiled as he watched Remus. He soon finished eating and decided to shift into his wolf form and play with Remus a bit before having a nap with him. 

Remus smiled and ran from his father and hid behind the couch. He peaked out, trying not to make much noise. He watched Loki from where he hid then giggled quietly. 

Tony watched them for a while as he sat back at the island. He stifled a yawn and took a large gulp of his coffee. 

Loki snuck up behind him and nudged him with his nose. Remus squealed and growled at him before trying to run off and play elsewhere. He went to Tony to try and get him to play with them.

Tony looked at his son exhausted, but didn’t want to upset Loki any more than he already had. He forced a smile and got off the seat. Remus held his hand and babbled, guiding his father towards another couch. He crouched there and Tony crouched down with Remus. 

“Are we hiding now?”

Remus giggled as he watched Loki roam around looking for him. He finally decided to go over to him and play with him. Loki finally went over to them and nuzzled Remus.

Remus squealed loudly and clapped his hands then took off and ran into another room. He hid under his crib, giggling excitedly. Tony yawned and stood, lumbering over to his somewhere near so Remus would stay entertained. He rubbed his eyes and hid behind the door in Remus’s room.

Loki waited a moment but then went to go and find his baby and husband. In another half hour, he would try putting Remus down for a nap.

Remus grinned wide as Loki walked into the room. There was a large gap between the crib and Remus, but the baby had his eyes covered and thought himself invisible. 

Tony had been waiting for a while behind the door and was unable to keep his eyes open. Oh well, what could it hurt to close his eyes for just a few seconds? He rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, almost falling asleep where he stood.

Loki looked at Tony first and rolled his eyes. He was tired as well but remembered he had to be a parent. Remus was soon found and went to hide again.

Loki left Tony behind the door and went to play a bit more before taking Remus with him for a nap.

Remus squealed loudly then paused when he noticed Tony wasn’t playing. He babbled upset and went to look for his father. 

Tony jerked awake when he felt his knees buckle under him. He looked around for a moment then ran his hands over his face. He stretched and looked down as Remus found him behind the door. The boy laughed happily, babbling with triumph that he had found his father. 

“Yeah, you found me, you found me.” Tony smiled a bit and walked out from behind the door. He went into the living room and hid behind one of the couches and Remus turned and ran to hide behind another chair.

Having returned to his human form, Loki came in and picked Remus up and into his arms.

"Nap time little one and you know it." Loki chuckled.

Remus yawned and hugged his father around the neck, babbling still. He curled up on his father’s chest, his eyes drooping shut slightly as he was laid down for his nap. 

Tony had already passed out uneasily behind the couch. He twitched a bit as he slept, muttering incoherently under his breath before jerking awake again. He groaned and ran his hands over his face; why couldn’t his brain shut off just for a minute? He stared at the back of the couch, trying to will himself to sleep. 

Loki smiled at Remus sleeping. He sighed as he settled in for a nap himself. After an hour long nap both Remus and Loki were wide awake, though Loki was over the toilet with a bout of afternoon sickness.

"Sir please wake up, Mr. Laufeyson is ill again."

Tony woke up suddenly and sighed heavily. 

“All right, I got it.” Tony stood and wandered into the kitchen. He got Loki’s herbal tea boiling and reached for the medicine, having to check the label twice to make sure it was the right one. His eyes hurt so much he couldn’t see straight. Tony took two pills and a glass of water over to his husband. He knelt beside Loki, rubbing his back gently. 

“Babe, I brought you the pills. Your tea is on the stove.”

Loki stopped long enough to pull away and look at him.

"Go get Remus and watch him." He said. Loki threw up again before dry heaving a bit.

Tony left the water there for his husband before going over to Remus and getting the boy out of the crib. 

“Daddy’s sick so you have to deal with me.” Tony groaned quietly as Remus reached up and started pulling on his face. The baby giggled and pulled on his father’s lips and cheeks then pushed his fingers up Tony’s nose. The inventor was so tired he didn’t even bother to pull away. He set Remus on the ground to walk and poured some tea for Loki. He prepared it then went and set it next to the god, Remus walking in behind him. 

“Come on. Let’s go play hide and seek or whatever.” Tony picked Remus up again and headed back out to the living room.

Loki dry heaved for a while and waited for it to stop before he sipped the tea. He didn’t want to set himself off again. Loki crawled into the bed with the tea on the night stand.

"Sir, Loki is lying down for a bit of a nap to help ease his stomach."

“All right. Keep an eye on him for me.” Tony replied then watched Remus run around. The boy giggled and grabbed one of his toys, chewing on it before hiding on the other side of the island. Tony walked over slowly, pretending he couldn’t see Remus. 

“Gee, where did Remus go?”

The baby giggled, smiling with anticipation.

"Of course sir." 

Remus giggled as he started to crawl away. Remus tried hiding under the dining room table, where he watched Tony with a grin.

Tony glanced at the boy but walked around the island anyway. 

“Oh Remus, where are you hiding?” Tony looked around, purposely not looking under the dinner table yet. 

Loki dozed in and out of sleep but sighed as he turned over. "You better be worth it little one." Loki groaned.

“Found you!” Tony grabbed hold of Remus and swung the boy a bit before tickling him. Remus squealed loudly and flailed about, trying to get away as he laughed hard. Tony smiled and set the boy down again and Remus took off, running into the kitchen and hiding behind one of the cabinets. Tony walked over slowly, pretending to look around for Remus. 

“Jarv, how’s Loki doing?”

“He is quite restless Sir. It seems he is unable to sleep well. Might I suggest his other tea?”

Tony paused a moment and rifled through the cabinets before finding a dark metal canister of tea. Tony had only seen Loki use it on rare occasions, and whatever was in this thing was potent. He poured just a bit into the kettle and set the water to boil again.

Loki sat up and beat the pillows before trying to lie down. "God, make it stop. I just want sleep." Loki whined. He sobbed into the sheets of the bed.

Tony served Loki another cup, hoping it would help the god get some sleep. He went into the room carefully, Remus following behind. The boy seemed to realize this was a tense situation, so he kept quiet. 

“Loki, I brought you some more tea.” Tony set the cup on the night stand and looked at his husband. “How’s your stomach?”

“Ba?” Remus went over to the edge of the bed and looked at his papa worried.

"Just kill me please." He whined. Loki wanted to do nothing more than pass out entirely.

He reached for the tea to take a few sips. When he realized which mix it was, Loki downed the whole thing and let it claim him.

Tony smiled a bit as he watched Loki down the tea. “Get some sleep.” Tony picked Remus up and carried him out of the room.

“Come on, let’s go play.” Tony yawned and shook his head. Remus babbled, pointing towards the room.

“Your papa’s fine. He’s just tired.”

“Sir, it’s time for your meeting with the general.”

“Oh fuck me!” Tony groaned then looked himself over before rolling his eyes. No, he wasn’t going to change; the general could see him like this. He grabbed the baby carrier and put it on his chest then slipped Remus into it before putting on his shoes. The baby clapped his hands, knowing this meant they were going out.

"Don’t forget to take a few toys for him and a blanket he may sit on during the meeting." Jarvis reminded.

"Sir, Mr. Stark has a meeting with the general and is taking Remus with him and then he will pick up the children.”

"Okay."

Tony grabbed a blanket and a few toys for Remus. He also grabbed a fresh bottle and an apple for the boy to chew on. 

“All right, let’s go.” Tony quickly brushed his fingers through his hair to try and fix it up before he headed out with Remus. He set the boy in his seat in the back then started driving towards the military base. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long. 

They were assembled, ready and waiting for Stark to arrive. What they weren’t expecting to see was Stark with a baby in his arms.

"What are you doing bringing that creature to a meeting like this?" He asked.

Tony clenched his jaw as he looked at the general.

“This is my son, you arrogant prick. Don’t you dare talk about him that way.”

Remus felt the tension in the air as his father spoke. He looked up at Tony worried then nibbled on his apple slice quietly. The general pursed his lips and pressed his hands together. 

“And you’re dressed horribly. Aren’t we worth your time, Mr. Stark?”

“Not right now you’re not.”

“This is an important matter.”

“Yeah, so is my family. So you either show them respect or I’ll take me security system back and you can sit there with McAfee.”

“We’ve already paid for half!”

“Hey, I’m not a company. I don’t owe you anything.”

Remus babbled from his blanket as if further scolding them. If Loki was there, he could have had the entire room cowering in the corner.

"This is not a place for children." One of the older men said.

"Certainly not children of that creature you call a husband."

Remus growled and pulled off his necklace trying to throw it and hit someone. He had a feeling they were talking about him or his Papa.

Tony ran his tongue along his teeth. 

“All right, if that’s the way you feel about it then I’ll take my security system and leave.”

“We have already paid…!”

“No, you didn’t! I haven’t received the full amount so I can take my hard work back if I want!” Tony hit his fist on the table as he glared at the men. The general grew silent as did his colleagues. 

“Have fun getting your system from someone else.” Tony picked up Remus’s blanket and turned to leave. 

“We’re not finished here!”

“Yes, we are.” Tony marched off, his heart pounding. Remus babbled upset but looked up at his father proudly. Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. Remus squealed quietly then went back to chewing on his apple slice. 

“Don’t tell your papa what happened.” Tony headed out to the car and Rhodey walked over to him out of breath. Clearly, the general had begged him to try and change Tony’s mind. 

“Tony wait!”

“They’re not getting anything from me Rhodey.”

“What the hell happened in there?”

“Oh, you mean they didn’t tell you that they called my son a ‘creature’ and insulted my husband?”

Rhodey sighed heavily and shook his head. 

“Tony, I’m sorry.”

"Guess it’s a good thing Loki's not here, he'd have skinned them all." Rhodey sighed. Remus started to babble angrily and without noticing that the necklace was missing, the infant formed his first shadow. Loki would have been proud.

"Please Tony, let’s go back and try this again. You can up the price if you want for the system." He smiled. 

One of the younger officers came out of the building hair ruffled and an odd shade of orange. 

"Call off the monster in the board room. We'll give you more money if need be but call it off."

Tony looked at the man puzzled. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“The fucking shadow thing in the board room! Call it off!”

Tony paled slightly. Had Jarvis called Loki over? Well, he would be safe now; the shadows only went after their targets and not those around them. Tony went back inside with the young general and blinked when he saw the shadows. They couldn’t be Loki’s. Their forms were so blurred and they shifted in size constantly. Not to mention how destructive they were. Then Tony looked at Remus. 

“Shit, where’s his necklace?”


	163. Chapter 163

Remus squealed happily, watching as his shadows turned a desk over. Tony looked around and Rhodey found the necklace somewhere down the hall. 

“What are those things?”

“Your worst nightmare.” Tony put the necklace back on his son and the shadows dissipated. The generals looked at Tony horror stricken and the inventor stood tall. He’d never felt so proud of his son. 

“You were saying?”

"You are harboring live weapons!" one of them shouted.

"He's not a weapon, he's a child with a temper that could match his father’s. This is only a part of his power, now which would you rather have: for Loki come down here or the kid?" Rhodey asked.

The others all shut up. The general that had lost his daughter during the invasion glared at the child in Stark's arms. He would make them feel the loss he did.

Tony returned the glare he received from the general and he held his son tight. 

“I’m not going to make any deals with you people. You can’t demand things from me and then insult my family.”

“How can you stoop so low?” The general growled out, his fists clenched. “That bastard of a husband you have killed hundreds of people, destroyed a large portion of the city and you overlook it!”

“He didn’t do it because he wanted to; he was being controlled and threatened by something worse! And if he hadn’t done it, Thanos would have come down here and wiped his ass with New York!”

“Don’t excuse him! That mad man knew exactly what he was doing!”

Tony was about to lunge at the man when Rhodey held him back.

“Tony, don’t.”

“I’m not giving you anything.” Tony walked off; making sure Remus had his necklace on. 

Remus turned over in Tony's arms to look over his shoulder and make faces at the generals.

Loki was fast asleep in their bed, still feeling a bit better from his bout of sickness that afternoon.

Jarvis was glad he got to leave Loki out of the situation down at the base.

“Might I say that you handled that very well Sir.”

“Be sure to wipe the system from their data base.”

“Already done Sir. And their payment has been forwarded back to their accounts. Also you have several scolding emails from the generals.”

“Delete em.” Tony said as he drove along then chuckled. He looked at Remus through the rear view window. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you could do that? I would have taken your necklace off a long time ago.”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands. 

"Sir, I think it is only something he recently learned from Loki." Jarvis explained. "Because of the recent shadows that Loki has produced, they have all been out of anger." Jarvis explained. "Young Remus knew they were speaking ill of both him and Loki, so in his anger he tried throwing the necklace to hit someone but still angry the shadows took over."

Tony shuddered and shook his head. Hopefully he’d never do anything to get Remus that mad; it was hard enough convincing Loki to call off his shadows. It would be impossible to get Remus to stop. 

They arrived at the boys’ school soon enough to pick up Toki and Fenrir. Tony felt exhausted and his eyes hurt. The boys sat in the back, chattering on and on about their day at school. Tony only half listened as he drove back to the tower. 

“That’s nice boys.”

“Oh, and my friends said they’re going to be on the soccer team for our school! Dad, can I join?” Fenrir was almost jumping out of his seat with excitement. Tony yawned and shrugged. 

“Ask your papa when we get back.”

Fenrir nodded. "Okay."

"Is he feeling okay today?" Toki asked wondering if Loki had had any bouts with morning sickness. Loki on the other hand had woken up and was now in the kitchen with pickles, ice cream and peanut butter.

“Well, your papa got sick this afternoon and-what the fuck are you eating?” Tony stopped dead in his tracks when he walked into the tower and saw what his husband was eating. 

He felt sick just thinking about how it would taste. He looked away and shuddered.

Toki and Fenrir made a face as well as they went over to their father.

“Papa, what are you eating?”

"Pickles, ice cream a peanut butter. It's good. Want some?" He asked.

"Are you sure he's still not sick?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm fine. I feel great actually." He smiled as he continued to eat.

"We'll tell you about our day when you're done." Toki said. He and Fenrir ran off for their rooms.

"How was the meeting?"

Tony huffed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat at the island with Loki. “It went great.” Tony smiled tight lipped. “I’m taking back my system and giving them back their money.” 

Remus squealed loudly as he walked over, babbling quickly and giving his father a full report of what had happened at the meeting. He flailed his arms around and Tony chuckled, picking the boy up and setting him on the island.

Loki nodded as Remus started babbling giving him a full run down. Though it didn’t make sense to them, it was still important to listen.

"So what did they do to piss you off that you're taking the system back?" Loki asked.

“Same thing they always do. They acted all self-righteous, like I owe them a security system. They have options, and if they’re going to buy from me so they can nit-pick then they can take their business somewhere else. And then they get upset because I’m dressed improperly.”

Remus squawked in angry agreement with his father. He babbled more, waving his hands about. 

He nodded. Remus started babbling more and picked up his necklace waving it about.

"You aren't telling me everything Anthony."

“I can’t because you’re pregnant and you’re already edgy as is and you’ll kill somebody and then I’ll have to apologize and make calls and meet people and then you’ll get even more upset. So let’s just leave it at “it sucked” and call it good.” Tony smiled tight lipped at his husband then yawned and shook his head.

“Jarvis, coffee.”

“Right away Sir.”

Loki rolled his eyes. Returning to his ice cream, he smiled as he ran a hand over his belly. 

"You really should try it Anthony. It's so good."

Tony cringed as he looked at the snack and shook his head. “I’m good.” Tony smiled a bit then looked at Remus and chuckled. “You’d be proud of him though. Remus summoned shadows on the generals today.”

Remus grinned proudly and looked at Loki.

Loki looked at Remus and smiled. "My little trouble maker." He grinned. "Tell me what did they look like? Were they strong?" He asked.

Tony chuckled. “They don’t have a solid form yet. They’re kind of dark orange versus being totally black but they’re scary as hell. Coming from a kid anyway.”

Remus giggled happily and crawled over to Loki. 

"Did they go after the intended target or get lost?" He asked. Loki took Remus into his arms and nuzzled him. "I'm so proud of my baby boy." He grinned.

“They stayed on target pretty well. But they’re a lot more vicious than yours are. They howled a lot and kept throwing things.” Tony paused to yawn again. Remus smiled and giggled as his father held him close. He babbled happily, shaking the pendant around his neck.

“He got the necklace off somehow and the only way I could get rid of the shadows was by getting it back on him. The generals almost shit their pants.”

“Remus can summon shadows too?” Toki went over when he heard his parents speaking. Fenrir went over as well, grinning. 

“Good boy Remus.”

"His shadows manifested themselves as a tantrum." Loki explained. “They did the destruction he would have done had he thrown a proper tantrum." 

Remus babbled a bit in answer. 

"Oh yes, I bet that general will know who he is dealing with now."

Tony nodded then sighed a bit. He rubbed his eyes and stood. 

“Well, I’m gonna die for a little bit.” Tony started walking towards the bedroom when Toki tugged on his shirt. 

“But Dad, we were gonna talk to you about soccer!”

“Yeah, we wanted to know if we can play!” Fenrir chimed with a big smile. He looked at Loki, clearly excited. 

“They have a little soccer team at our school. Can we join?”

“It’s only fifteen dollars to join!”

Loki sighed. He could see Tony ready to fall over.

"We'll talk about it first and then we'll give you our answer tomorrow at breakfast." Loki instructed.

"Okay." Toki nodded.

"Yes Papa." Fenrir nodded. 

Loki looked at Tony. "Go take a nap; I'll get you when dinner is ready."

Tony nearly sprinted into the bedroom. He fell onto the bed and sighed heavily. Oh he was going to enjoy this nap. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Toki blinked then shrugged and looked at Loki.

“What’s wrong with Dad?”

Remus began chattering, waving his hands before chewing on the pendant around his neck.

"He was up late last night." Loki replied. "Come on, let’s get your homework done." Loki stated. 

"I don’t have any. I had a sub today." Toki replied.

"I have to read my book so I can do my book report." Fenrir stated.

Toki pulled up his backpack and took out his homework folder.

“I just have one; I did the other sheet at school.” Toki pulled out his pencil and began doing his work quietly. Remus watched him for a moment then looked at Loki and grinned slowly. 

Tony snored softly as he slept, though he twitched every so often. He was so heavily asleep he didn’t even dream.

Loki nodded. He didn't feel like cooking that night.

"I think we're going to order pizza for dinner tonight." Loki stated. He craved pizza.

"But it's Monday." Fenrir said. 

"I know, but the baby wants pizza." Loki answered.

The boys looked at each other puzzled then shrugged. They weren’t sure what that meant, but they did know their father had made his decision.

“What kind of pizza are we having?” Toki asked as he finished up his work sheet. Remus chewed on his pendant until Loki handed him some apple slices. The boy giggled and clapped his hands. 

"What do you want on it?" Loki asked. The boys were going through growth spurts so they ate more.

"I want bacon on mine." Fenrir answered.

"I was extra cheese." Toki replied. 

Loki nodded. They could work with that.

The boys played for a while as they waited for the pizza to arrive. They chased each other out on the patio, laughing and screaming. Remus joined after a while, though he mostly tripped and giggled. 

When the pizza arrived Loki sent Fenrir to get Tony up for dinner. Loki put Remus into his chair so he could eat dinner as well.

"Dad, it's time to wake up." Fenrir said shaking the inventor.

Tony groaned and buried his head under one of the pillows. He didn’t want to depart from the bed. 

Toki grinned and waited for a slice of pizza.

“It smells so good! Can I have two slices?”

Remus squealed happily, waiting for a piece as well.

Loki gave Toki his two and cut a few pieces up very small for him.

"Chew your food." Loki reminded him. He was sure that since Remus could handle apples he could handle pizza as well.

Remus smiled and took his first bite. His eyes widened; he’d never had pizza before. The boy began squealing happily and throwing his hands around, digging his little hands into the pizza. 

Fenrir pouted a bit and tried to wake Tony again before going out to his father. 

“Papa, he won’t wake up.”

"Tell him to get up and come eat or I’ll send a shadow to get him." Loki ordered. Fenrir smirked and left to do as he was told. Toki smiled knowingly as he sat down and ate.

Remus squealed and shoved another piece of pizza into his mouth. 

Fenrir went back into the room and shook Tony one more time. 

“Papa says that if you don’t come eat, he’ll send another shadow after you.”

Tony jumped out of the bed, clutching his pillow. He looked around the room as if expecting to see a shadow before he walked out with Fenrir. Fenrir ran to the table and sat to eat his pizza. The inventor huffed and went over, clearly upset about being woken up. He sat at the island.

"Hello Anthony." Loki smiled. Upon seeing his father, Remus started to chat happily as he showed off that he was eating pizza for the first time.

Tony smiled tight lipped at his youngest. “Looks yummy Remus.”

The boy giggled then shoved a piece towards Tony. The inventor groaned and pulled back, wiping the pizza sauce and cheese off his face. 

“Remus, no!”

Remus squealed loudly and laughed then ate his pizza.

“He wanted to share." Loki stated.

"Remus really likes sharing." Toki added with a smiled. Loki gave Tony a paper towel to finish cleaning himself up. Loki finally got his hands on a slice of his own.

Tony nodded his head, resting his forehead into his hands. “I know he likes sharing. I’m just not hungry.”

Remus looked at his father curiously then crawled over. He babbled quietly then touched his father’s cheek. Tony looked at his son and smiled a bit then yawned.

“Finish your pizza.”

Toki finished his two slices and licked his lips. 

“It was really good!”

Loki smiled and nodded. 

"Now go have a bath." He ordered. Toki nodded running off after putting his plate in the sink. 

Fenrir did the same after finishing. Once they were gone, Loki looked back at Tony.

"Now what's wrong?"

Tony looked at his husband and shook his head. 

“Nothing. I’m tired.” Tony sighed and rested his head against the island surface, enjoying the cool feel against his face. “I didn’t sleep last night and I got into a fight with the generals and then I come home and take a thirty minute nap.”

"You slept for two hours." Loki replied. The boys had done their homework and gone out to play.

Loki let Remus finish eating and went to get him settled for a bath and into his crib for bed.

"Good night little one. Sweet dreams."

Tony went over to say good night to his sons. He said good night to Fenrir and Toki then went into Remus’s room. He looked ready to pass out, but was glad that it was finally night time. He walked over to the crib and looked down at Remus.

“Night Remus.”

Tony stroked his son’s forehead and went into his bedroom. He grumbled and let himself fall on the bed heavily. 

“Can I sleep here or do I have to go to the couch?”

"Ignore you crying son again and start looking for another bedroom." Loki replied. Loki got himself into bed and settled down again. 

Remus wasn't just waking up and babbling for nothing; he was waking up from his dreams and nightmares and babbling to share.

Tony nodded then readily fell asleep, hugging his pillow tight. 

It wasn’t long before Remus started crying. Tony whined but remembered Loki’s threat. He peeled himself off the bed and went into Remus’s room. The boy stood in his crib, tears on his cheeks. He whimpered and reached for his father. Tony picked Remus up in his arms, rocking him slowly.

“What’s wrong?” 

Remus whimpered quietly, babbling as he was rocked. Tony glanced around the room then noticed something rather odd. There was light coming into the room through one of the blinds, but the shadow it cast looked almost like a monster. 

“Is that scaring you?”

Remus tucked himself into Tony's chest if hiding from it. Up until a few days before, Remus slept through the night since he was a month old and they had no troubles since. 

Loki had woken up as well but peaked over his shoulder as Tony got out of bed to take care of their son.

Tony moved the blinds and the shadow faded from sight. He was fully awake again, meaning there wasn’t much point in trying to get back to bed. Tony rubbed his son’s back, rocking him slowly and trying to coax him back to sleep. 

“Shadows gone now, okay?”

Remus sighed quietly and curled up on his father’s chest, resting his face near the light of the arc reactor.

Loki rolled over in bed but frowned when he didn’t find Tony in place anymore. Getting up, he went to search him out.

"Hey."

Tony looked over when he heard his husband walk into the room. He waved a bit then stood to put Remus back in his crib. 

“He’s passed out. You can go back to bed.” Tony set the boy in his crib carefully then stretched his neck a bit. “What are you doing up?”

"I rolled over and you weren't there still." Loki answered. "He alright?" He asked casting another look at the sleeping infant.

Tony nodded and looked at his son. “I think I figured out why he was having nightmares. There was a shadow on the wall that was scaring him.” Tony pointed to where the light had been cast. He ran his hand over his face then looked at his husband. 

“You should get back to sleep. You’ll be tired in the morning.”

"I'm pregnant. I'm always tired." Loki answered as a yawn escaped him. "Come on, let’s get some sleep." Loki smiled. He took Tony by the hand and led him off to bed.


	164. Chapter 164

Tony was beginning to think being pregnant split Loki into two different people: one that was nice to him at night and the other that was cranky during the day. He smiled tiredly and followed his husband back into the bedroom. He lay close to Loki and quickly dozed off. 

The follow morning sent Loki out of bed and Jarvis calling Bruce to come over and check him. Nelim helped get the boys up and dressed for school. Loki sighed as he hung over the toilet. 

Tony dropped the boys off at school then headed back to the tower with Remus. He was much more rested now, though still a bit groggy from the previous day. 

“Jarvis, did you send that email to the generals?”

“I did Sir, and they replied with obvious anger.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Just make sure they don’t retaliate. I didn’t trust that old one.”

“Of course Sir. Also, Loki is still in the bathroom, though he is only dry heaving.”

Tony shuddered and set Remus down in his play pen. The boy squealed and began playing with a large, colorful ball that Tony had bought him on the way home. 

"The doctor is here to see Loki." 

Bruce walked in with a sad but understanding face.

"How is he holding up?"

"He is drying heaving right now doctor." Jarvis informed.

"Loki can't catch a break."

Tony sighed and shook his head. 

“He was like that yesterday afternoon too. I gave him some of that special tea he has to help him sleep. Seems like it worked pretty well yesterday.”

“Have you given him anything today?”

“I didn’t, but I don’t know if he took something today. I’ll get him some water and pills just in case.”

Bruce nodded then went into the bedroom to check on Loki. He found the god hunched over the toilet. 

“This one’s giving you a lot more trouble than Remus did, huh?”

"I just want it to stop." Loki whined. Bruce felt bad for the god. It was only the beginning of the pregnancy and Loki looked to have had enough already.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that the morning sickness won’t knock off until around the end of month three."

Loki whined. "Please just kill me."

Tony kept Remus entertained while he waited for the tea to boil. Once it was finished, he served a cup for his husband and got him the nausea medicine. He walked over to the bathroom, cup in one hand and pills in the other. 

“Babe, I brought you some tea.”

“Get him some more water too.” Bruce took the cup and medicine, handing it to Loki.

Loki sipped at the tea but didn’t move from the toilet.

"When you feel like you can move again, I want to take you down to the med bay and have a look at the baby. Just a routine check." Bruce informed. Loki gave him a simple nod.

While Tony was in the kitchen, Pepper came into the tower, a bright smile on her face. 

"Hey Tony. Where's Loki?" She asked. 

“In the toilet. He’s been dry heaving for a while now, but Bruce is here to take care of him.”

“That’s good, at least. I hope this won’t last long.”

“Bruce said it’ll last until his third month. I don’t know if Loki can survive that long though.” 

The red head hummed in response then sighed a bit. 

“At least it’s just nine months. Then he can give the baby to you.”

Tony chuckled and nodded. 

"But I wanted to talk to you because Loki's birthday is on the way." She said. "The entire time he's been here we've never celebrated it. I think we should. It might help perk him up a bit." Pepper smiled. 

“He’s not really into big parties like that, which is weird because you know how extravagant and flashy he is.” Tony chuckled a bit. “I usually just give him a massage after a hot bath and then at night we…”

“I don’t need to know!” Pepper put her hands up and shook her head. “I want to do something special for him. Even if it’s just a small party.”

“You can if you want. He’s not a big fan of sweets, so no cake.”

"That didn't stop him from eating all those sweets he ordered from the bakery." Jarvis stated.

"Well we're going to give him a small party. I think Loki deserves it." Pepper stated. 

“Pep, cravings are different. He’s eating things he won’t even let me eat.” Tony shook his head then shrugged. “A small party wouldn’t hurt. Just the gang getting together. But don’t make it a surprise party; he hates those ever since I tried to throw one for him two years ago.”

“I never heard about this.”

“It’s strictly confidential. Let’s just say it was a nightmare we all want to forget.”

She nodded. 

"Very well, we won’t make it a complete surprise." She said. "But wait, he did well during the baby shower." She remembered. 

Bruce came back to the front. 

"He's taking a nap right now. He'll be like this until the sickness stops. Easy on the pills for it though." Bruce warned. 

“That’s because he couldn’t use his magic at the time.” Tony shuddered then looked at Bruce and nodded. “We only use em when he gets really bad. Otherwise it’s just tea.”

Bruce nodded and sat with his friends at the island. 

“It’s just weird that he didn’t get like this with Remus.”

“They do say every pregnancy is different. I guess this just proves it.” Pepper shrugged a bit and sighed. 

"I guess the cosmos thought you guys went through enough hell in the beginning of the first one they decided to give you a break." Bruce chuckled. Pepper nudged the man hard in the shoulder.

Both men just laughed. 

“Has the morning sickness been the worst of it?”

“No, he’s having cravings too. Yesterday he was easting pickles and ice cream.” Tony groaned at the thought of it. Bruce and Pepper gave him a puzzled look before the redhead finally asked. 

“Wait…pickles and ice cream?”

“Yeah, just like that. I don’t know how he was eating it without getting sick.”

“Maybe it’s the reason he was sick?”

"Actually sir he was eating a mix of ice cream, peanut butter and pickles." Jarvis corrected. "Then there was pizza for dinner." He added. 

"That's just wrong." Bruce frowned. 

“It is, but I can’t say no to him or he sends wolves after me.” Tony shuddered. He wasn’t about to get in the way of Loki and his cravings. Pepper chuckled and shook her head. 

“At least it isn’t permanent. He just needs to survive these nine months.” 

“Hopefully they’ll pass fast. I don’t know how much longer I can take it. He’s going to kill me at this rate.”

"You need to give him his space. When he gets cranky leave him be." Bruce smiled. 

"He's right Tony. When it comes to Loki you get a bit over baring." Pepper noted. 

“I love knowing that I’m the one doing everything wrong.” Tony flashed a sarcastic smile at his friends. “I can’t really stay away from him when I have to give him tea in the mornings.”

“You’re being dramatic again.” Pepper said in an un-amused tone. “Just give him space. He’s only cranky because he’s pregnant.”

"We aren't saying you are in the wrong but Tony, it's Loki. You treat him like he's glass sometimes." Pepper noted. 

"Give him a break and let him come around." Bruce chuckled. 

Tony rolled his eyes, but he knew Bruce and Pepper were right. He couldn’t help himself. He always had this horrible sinking feeling that Loki would leave him. Or that he would wake up and realize he’d dreamt up the wonderful life he had. Tony sighed a bit but shrugged. 

“All right, all right. I’ll get Nelim to help him in the mornings then.”

“Good, then there you go.”

Loki finally dragged himself out of the bedroom, pale, sweaty and starving.

"Where are the pickles?" He asked put out the cereal and milk. Finding his beloved pickles, Loki cut a few and threw them into his bowl of cereal and started to chow down.

"That's disgusting." Pepper exclaimed.

"Don't knock it till you try it." 

Tony just shrugged at the looks Pepper and Bruce gave him. 

“Don’t look at me. And don’t look at him either; it’s the baby’s fault.”

Bruce and Pepper just shook their heads. 

“Well, I’ll be going. Call me if there’re any changes.” Bruce excused himself and left with a rather queasy feeling in his stomach. Pepper watched Bruce go then looked at Loki. 

“Are you seriously eating that? I didn’t even think you liked pickles.”

"Midgardian food is addictive. I love pickles for late night snacks." Loki answered.

"During my last pregnancy though I couldn’t eat them at all." He shrugged before wolfing down another bite. 

Pepper just nodded slowly, making a face as Loki wolfed down more pickles. 

“Well, I guess there are worse things you could be craving. I was told my mother craved donuts and hot sauce when she had me.”

“I don’t know what my mom craved, my dad never told me.” Tony shrugged. Although there had been something of a rumor that his mother ate clams and peanut butter with him. 

"Have you seen what Anthony eats? I think this is tame. Though I need to get a hold if Thor; I want boar's liver." Loki stated.

"I'm leaving. Loki we're throwing you a birthday party." Pepper informed.

Tony sighed then smiled at Pepper. 

“Have fun.” 

The redhead smiled at her friends then excused herself and left. Tony watched her go then looked at his husband. 

“This doesn’t mean the baby’s going to eat weird things too, right?”

Nelim walked out with Remus on her hip. The boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, having just woken up. 

“He must have been pretty tired last night.”

“Yeah well he woke up crying again.”

Nelim nuzzled him a bit. 

"Poor baby." She rubbed Remus' back hoping to soothe and wake him a bit more. Loki soon finished eating and took Remus into his arms.

"Anthony, talk Ms. Potts out of that party." He said, before walking off to get Remus changed. Nelim looked over at Tony. 

"Party for what?”

“A surprise birthday party for Loki. Pepper’s really keen on throwing a party; even though I told her Loki isn’t big on that.”

Nelim blinked and smiled a bit. 

“Why does she want to have a birthday party for Loki?”

“She just does. She’s gotten pretty close to Loki and I guess she feels bad not doing something for his birthday.”

Remus babbled quietly as his father changed him. His curly hair was a mess and there were dry saliva trails on his cheek. Clearly he’d slept well. Remus chatted then began moving his hands around. 

"I know." He smiled. Loki left him on the changing table to get wipes to get the drool from his face. "You’re going to be a year old." Loki nuzzled him. "Hard to believe it." He picked Remus up and carried on back to the kitchen to feed him.

Remus grinned, as if knowing his birthday was coming up. He giggled and began chattering away. Tony was sipping coffee and looking through the news on his tablet. 

“Hah! They made a big stink with the generals. They’re claiming I defrauded them by not providing the product promised.” Tony rolled his eyes and flipped to the next article. 

Loki smiled as he entered the kitchen with a giggling Remus. "Someone is ready to see their daddy." He sing-songed.

"Those stuffy generals will think twice about who they talk about." He grinned.

Far off in his home, general Haze was plotting on how he was going to make Stark and that monster he called a husband feel the pain of a dead child.

Tony looked over at his husband and son and smiled. Remus squealed happily, clapping his hands. He reached for Tony, babbling happily. Tony took the boy in his arms, bouncing him a bit. 

“You slept well last night. Did the nightmares go away?”

Remus began chattering away, moving and clapping his hands. Nelim chuckled softly and shook her head as she watched. 

“I hope these mean words are the worst those men will do.”

“What do you mean?” Tony looked at the Skrull curiously. 

“They did seem very upset, from what I was told. You don’t think they will do anything to retaliate, do you?”

"Hopefully they will not." Loki replied. "You cannot expect to get something good when you insult the man you want to buy it from." Loki explained. Nelim nodded in   
understanding.

"Had it been the other way around, they would have been up in arms." He added.

Tony nodded and changed to another article before setting his tablet aside. 

“I’m used to it. People usually insult me when they want to buy something, which I don’t get. But nobody is going to pull my family into that and get away with it.”

“And they shouldn’t.” Nelim said and frowned slightly. “I don’t see why it’s anyone else’s business who you married or how your children came to be.”

“That’s the world we live in I guess. Once you’ve been in the public eye, they want to know everything about you like it matters to them.”

"In Asgard, as long as you're alive and the battle is won with your health intact, you're fine. Though they do like to know when the new heir is born. It’s a celebration that is to be joyous." Loki chuckled. Nelim could understand what Loki was explaining about the ways of Asgard and the royal family. If you had a beloved king and he would suddenly grow ill, you would feel a great sorrow. You’d want to know the well-being of the next king to be.

“I wish it was that simple here. People could learn a thing or two from Asgardians.” Tony sighed a bit. Remus just blinked as he sat on the island then babbled quietly and crawled over to Tony. He began squealing at his father, demanding to be picked up. Tony huffed and picked the boy up in his arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re up.” 

Remus squealed again, gesturing towards the lab. 

Loki arched a brow.

"Why does he want to go to the lab?" Loki asked. 

"He likes the sounds of it sir." Jarvis explained.

"Oh you're going to be a magical genius and the tower will never be the same."

Remus clapped his hands happily then continued reaching his hands towards the lab. Tony bounced the boy a bit then headed over. 

“Don’t worry; I don’t let him touch anything.” Tony said to his husband then descended the stairs to the lab. Remus calmed down quite a bit once they were there. He looked around amazed and began babbling to his father. Tony sat in his chair and listened to Remus chatter. 

“You’re too talkative for your own good, you know that?”

Nelim chuckled and shook her head. 

“He’s a very strange child.”

"He's Anthony's son." He chuckled. "I love them all dearly but I'm going to have a hard way to go for them all to be Anthony's children." 

"I wonder myself what the next child will be, though I will be happy for you either way." Nelim replied. 

Remus continued chattering with his father, occasionally pausing to listen to the quiet hum of the machines. Dum-E and Butterfingers even went over, always happy when Remus was in the lab. 

“We’re going to have to start teaching you colors you know.” 

Remus babbled curiously at his father. Tony smiled a bit. 

“I’m certain this next child will be just as brilliant as you both.”

"I think Remus already is." Loki smiled. "But I will love all my children." He smiled.

Remus watched the moves that Tony made. He clapped his hands as Butterfingers waved something in his face. 

Dum-E beeped, feeling he was being ignored. So he went and grabbed a rag then wheeled back over to Remus. The boy giggled and reached for the rag. Tony smiled and watched the three play.

“You’re lucky to have your sons. I cannot imagine how it would feel to lose them.”

"At one point I did lose all my children. They were taken right out of my arms." He said.

Nelim's eyes widened at the fact. "I spent years not knowing where my children were. One was only a short walk away but I couldn't see him." Loki felt tears sting his eyes. "I can't survive that pain again."

Nelim held Loki’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“And I’m sure you won’t. I know Tony would never allow that to happen, not to mention myself and the rest of the Avengers.” 

Remus babbled on as he played with Dum-E and Butterfingers, both of whom kept trying to outdo the other by bringing toys for Remus. Tony shook his head and got between the two machines. 

“All right you two, knock it off. He loves you both the same.”

Dum-E beeped and Butterfingers whacked him. 

Remus started laughing.

"Sir, I don't think robot violence is okay for Remus to see." Jarvis stated.

"I know they will. We may fight each other and be ready to punch someone in the face at a moment’s notice, but we are a family."

Nelim smiled and nodded. 

“It’s good to have that kind of relationship with others.”

“Hey, I said knock it off you two!”

Dum-E and Butterfingers both beeped and Tony pointed at the corner. Both robots made a mechanical whining noise and went into the corner. Dum-E whacked Butterfingers as they sat there. Tony shook his head and rolled his eyes then looked at Remus. 

“Do you see what you did?”

Remus smiled innocently then reached for his father. 

Loki smiled at her.

"I love my children and I love my family both adopted and extended." Loki chuckled. 

In Asgard, Sleipnir had taken to wandering about the palace on two legs instead of eight.

"Grandson, what are you getting into?" Odin asked when he saw his eldest grandchild.

“I simply wished to come inside the palace. It has been a long time since I was welcome within these walls.” Sleipnir looked at Odin then around the palace. He hadn’t been inside the palace very often, considering he spent most of his time out in the stables or fields.


	165. Chapter 165

“You’re very blessed. I wish I could have children of my own, but I do not think I am fit for it.” Nelim chuckled. Though she loved the idea of children, it had never really crossed her mind to mother her own. 

“You’re going to grow up hearing a lot of bad things about your Papa. Well, me too but you’ll get used to it.” Tony looked at Remus as he spoke. “But none of that shit is true. People are gonna try and tell you that your Papa is evil and that he deserves to be locked away but he’s the greatest man I’ve ever known.”

Remus looked at Tony curiously and babbled as if questioning him. 

Odin noticed. Seems everyone was starting to air their problems with him.

"You were in the palace but a week ago." Odin pointed out.

"You could still become a mother if you wished. Having a child of your own is very rewarding. The smiles, kisses and hugs are better than any gift I've ever gotten." 

“I do not doubt it, but I do not have a partner like you do.” Nelim smiled a bit. She’d always dreamed of finding someone special to share her life with. Seemed every day that became less likely. “I cannot return to the Skrull. But there is no other world that would accept me. Who would want a Skrull?”

Sleipnir sighed quietly then looked at Odin. 

“Do you truly consider me one of the family or am I no more than a simple beast in your eyes?” True turmoil seemed to swirl in the man’s eyes. This had bothered him for most of his life, but especially so when Odin had ridden him to battle. 

"You could still find a partner. You'd be surprised what one will accept in a lover and mate." Loki stated. Anthony had settled for him. Anthony deserved more than an ex-criminal and mad man. "There is someone that finds you attractive. He asked about you when Anthony and I went to Asgard to get the children." 

"I will not lie, I saw you as a beast when I removed you from your father. I made a mistake. I thought under the circumstances you were conceived, he would not want you." Odin explained.

"No, his tears meant nothing to you when he begged for me to be given back."

Nelim looked at Loki curiously and a little smile spread across her lips. “Oh, who?” Her cheeks turned a darker shade of green as she blushed. 

Odin stood tall and held his gaze steady. 

“I made a grave mistake at the time Sleipnir. I knew not the grief I caused him. And in that moment, I cared little for it. I was foolish to hold the appearance of the royal family above my own son’s happiness.”

Sleipnir looked at Odin with tears in his eyes, but he didn’t let them fall. 

“I did not see my father for years. You never let me near him. And finally I am allowed to see my father and it is with you mounted on my back as if I were no more than a simple mule!” He'd seen war and battle from a young age; he was not scared of his grandfather.

"I do not need to be reminded of the pain I've caused this family!" Odin stood his ground. "You are so much like Loki." Odin sighed. "I do not wish to fight with you or him any longer. I simply wish to have us as a family as we should have been long ago." 

"Hogun asked after you." Loki answered.

Sleipnir looked at Odin then away, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“You took Fenrir, you banished Hela. I am only surprised Remus was able to escape all this.” Sleipnir looked at his grandfather, his eyes stern. “I too wish for the family to be at peace once more. You are not the only one that feels so terribly over this.”

Nelim’s blush deepened. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. “O-Oh, did he? I…I didn’t even realize he was interested in me.”

A guard had left to get Frigga, knowing she would be the only one that could put an end to their arguing. Finding them she stood between them. 

"That is enough." She said. "Sleipnir, mistakes were made. We admit that as well as many others. But why the need for scratching up old wounds?"

“You did not live in a stable, my lady.” Sleipnir looked at Frigga, though much more kindly than he did at Odin. “You did not live within mere meters of your father and yet be unable to see him. And you think with a simple apology that this will ease the pain?”

Nelim smiled a bit, just thinking that perhaps someone was interested in her. “Just what did he say to you?”

"An apology can fix none of the pain that's been caused. A thousand apologies are owed you, Hela, and Fenrir." Frigga took Sleipnir's face in her hands. "My dear, bringing this up will not change what happened. You are more like Loki than you think. Please, with open arms we are welcoming you into the home you should have grown up in from the beginning."

Sleipnir hugged his grandmother. She was right.

"He'd seen the condition of what I'd done to you and wanted to make sure you were alright. He asked how you faired."

Frigga smiled as she held her grandson close. Sleipnir stayed in his grandmother’s arms a moment longer then pulled away. 

“I am not as strong as my father, sadly.” Sleipnir looked at his grandmother with sorrow in his eyes, yet he seemed relieved, even if only slightly. 

Nelim smiled and looked away. 

“I’ve been well really. Although I’ve learned my lesson when it comes to your anger.” Nelim chuckled a bit. “I hope he is doing well. I heard he was quite bruised up during the fight.” 

Tony stayed in the lab a while with Remus until the boy fell asleep. Tony had one leg up and crossed to his knee, creating a sort of cradle for his son. He watched the boy sleep and rubbed his thumb across Remus’s forehead. 

“I kind of wish he could have met you, my dad. I really think he…he…”

"But you are still his son; that being said, come with me." She smiled. She linked her arm with his and started walking.

"I am sorry still." He said. 

"Do not think anything of it. I know you were not in your right mind." Nelim said. 

"But I am still sorry." Loki replied. "Hogun fairs very well. He's all healed up now."

“That’s good to hear. Although I did not stay long into the fight against the Skrull, I know how they are. It can be very difficult in a full-scale fight like that.”

Sleipnir smiled a bit and went with his grandmother, his gaze lowered. It felt strange to suddenly be so close with the rest of his family. It would take time, but he would adjust to the sudden affection. 

Tony paused as he spoke and sighed a bit. “He was a great guy. Not to me, but he was. And I think he would have been happy to hear there was another little Stark in the world.”

"You are so much like Loki. Whenever he got into one of his spats with your uncle and Odin, I would bring him out to the garden and he would instantly start to calm down." Frigga explained.

"I'm not entirely like my father."

"You aren't. I know that all of you have suffered. Sorry cannot give back years of what was lost or what was seen." She said. "But it could be the starting point for this family." 

"I'm sure he would be very proud of you, Sir." Jarvis spoke softly.

“I’m certain it would make Loki very happy to hear this.” Frigga smiled at her grandson and rubbed his arm gently. She walked through the gardens with him, her gaze moving about to all the different flowers that bloomed about them. “I often came here with your father. And often times I would find him hiding here when he was upset.”

Tony smiled a bit and shrugged. “I don’t know if he’d be very proud of me. I did kind of abandon the company.”

“All for a greater cause, if I may say so Sir.”

"There were also times when he could fall asleep in my lap." She smiled fondly. Frigga found a shaded spot and sat down, bringing her grandson with her. Sleipnir smiled at Frigga as he laid his head in her lap. 

Loki looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, how are things going in the lab?"

Frigga brushed her fingers through Sleipnir’s hair slowly. She hummed softly, like she used to do for Loki.

“Everything is going quite well Sir. Mr. Stark has just gotten Remus to sleep in the lab.” 

Tony scooped Remus up into his arms carefully and rocked the boy as he stood in his lab. All those years of wanting a better relationship with his father only to give up on it all. And yet he still wished Howard could have lived long enough to see him now. To see the man he’d become.

Loki nodded. "Thank you Jarvis."

"Of course Sir." 

"Nelim, I'm going to have a nap as well. I need it." He smiled at her. Nelim nodded in understanding, watching Loki leave for the bedroom.

Tony took Remus back upstairs and set the boy in his crib. He watched over his son for a good while before checking on his husband. He smiled when he saw Loki asleep. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a drink.

“Loki went for a nap.”

“Yeah, I saw him. You going out with Nat again today?”

“Yes, I’m just waiting for her to come get me.” Nelim smiled. “Loki told me something rather interesting.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Apparently Hogun asked for me.”

"Sir, Agent Romanoff is calling. I'll patch her through." Jarvis informed.

"Hey Nelim, if you can hear me, I'm really sorry. I have to go on a mission." She stated.

Nelim shook her head. "It's alright."

Loki slept well into the afternoon and Remus slept his usual timing.

“I’ll make it up to you when I get back.”

“You go ahead and take your time.” Nelim smiled then ended the call. “Guess I’m staying here then.”

“But you love it here.” Tony smiled then sipped his drink. Nelim looked at Tony a moment then spoke up.

“Can I ask you something personal?”

“What’s that?”

“Just out of curiosity, what happened to your father?”

Tony sat at the island. “He died a couple years back. People wondered how he could die so young and they pretended like he didn’t drink as much as he did.”

Nelim nodded.

"What about your mother?" She asked. She thought it was sad that both of his parents were gone. That they never got to see the same that Tony had become.

“She died too, same car crash he did. She was pretty nice; I think you would like her.”

“Oh? What was she like?”

“Nothing like my dad. She hated drinking, and sometimes she’d try to keep me away from him when he was drunk. Didn’t do a lot of good though. I ended up drunk most of the time too.”

"But you've changed." Nelim pointed out.

"Sir, might I recommend making Loki some tea to ease his stomach so he won’t wake up sick?" Jarvis interrupted. The last thing they wanted was a repeat.

Tony nodded and put some water to boil. He got some of Loki’s teas out and mixed them the way the god always did. 

“I didn’t change until Loki came along. Pep tried to get me out of it too, and I stopped for a little while when we were together.”

“But why drink? You’d seen your father do it, why would you?”

Tony shrugged. “I promised myself when I was younger that I would never drink. And then I got my first sip when I was in high school and it just stuck.”

“Old habits die hard or you just enjoyed the taste?" She asked.

Loki shifted in the bed a bit more. His hand ran over his belly, a faint smile on his lips.

“Oh, no that stuff tastes horrible. It was just force of habit. Whenever something happened that I didn’t like, I’d drink, drink until I couldn’t walk and then just pass out. Being drunk was better than trying to deal with things.”

“What changed?”

“Loki.” Tony swirled his drink then took a large gulp of it. “I never talked about stuff before I met Loki. But the only way he would talk to me about his problems was if I talked to him about mine. He was actually pretty vicious at first. He used my parents to try and make me depressed.”

"So you two took to hurtful words to get back at each other?" She said. "You tried to break him from his shell and make him part of the world and to see everything. He pushed you away anyway he knew how."

“Yep. He pushed hard too. For a while I just stopped talking to him. He brought up my mom once and I…I smacked him.”

“And he didn’t kill you?”

Tony stared into the distance and shook his head. “No, he just stared at me like he was surprised. I didn’t talk to him for a couple weeks after that.” Tony chuckled a bit. “And then he got upset because I was ignoring him. I didn’t play along with his pranks.”

Nelim smiled a bit as she listened. 

“And then?”

“He kept pushing my buttons, trying to get me to react to his jokes. And then he started shouting at me about random things. Then I screamed back and we started shoving each other.”

"But you said you were trying to get him to open up and to break his walls down." Nelim said.

“How did you think I did it? Talking softly?” Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. “I had to get him mad enough to start shouting at me. And he spilled. He told me about why he came to earth; he told how Odin took him out of a battlefield but never told him the truth. He told me what it was like to always know he was different but have everyone tell him that he wasn’t.” Tony looked at the drink in his hands and sighed a bit. “Everyone lied to his face his whole life. And then when he had his kids, they were torn out of his arms.”

"He told me how his children were taken from him." She said. "I consider Loki a very dear friend of mine and I would not let that happen to him again." she said.

“Neither would I. He’s been through enough shit as it is.” Tony finished his drink then set the empty container in the trash. He sighed and chuckled. “You know he’s actually really sexy when he cries. I don’t know what it is, but his eyes get all puffy and his skin gets pale but his cheeks get red. And then his eyes get all watery and his lashes get dark.” Tony turned and started preparing the tea when the water reached a boil. 

“Hey Jarvis, is Loki awake or is he still sleeping?”

"He's still sleeping." Jarvis replied. "He's in an in and out state of it." The AI explained. 

Nelim wished there was someone she could spend her life with. Have children with and live happily.

Tony nodded then looked at Nelim curiously. “So what’s up with you?” 

Nelim perked up a bit at the question then smiled. “What do you mean?”

Tony shrugged. “Loki mentioned that you looked more melancholy than usual. Guess that means you’re thinking about something.”

Nelim chuckled a bit and shook her head. “It’s nothing really.”

Could Loki tell she was a bit excited that someone was wondering after her wellbeing?

"Sir, Loki is awake now, so it would be best to bring him the tea now."

Tony nodded and got the tea in a cup. “We’re not done talking.” Tony looked at Nelim then went into the room. “Hey Beautiful. Made you some tea.” He set the cup on the nightstand next to Loki and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“How are you feeling?”

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Is this my morning sickness tea or the tea that puts me on my ass?” He asked.

Tony chuckled. “Neither, it’s that special blend you made up for just-in-case times like this. I added a little something to it to help with the tension too.”

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He said. "Are you going to join me for a while?" He asked. Then Remus came to mind. "How is Remus?"

“He’s fine. I put him down for a nap a little while ago. He fell asleep in the lab.” Tony smiled at his husband. “Yeah, I can hang around for a while.”

Loki moved over for Tony to join him in bed. He wanted to lean on his husband, hear the faint buzz of the reactor. Loki had an uneasy feeling.

Tony adjusted himself comfortably so he could curl up close to Loki. He sighed relaxed and rested back against the pillows. 

“You okay? You’ve got that “I’m-thinking-really-hard” look on your face.”

"I just have a bad feeling." Loki stated. "Like there's an impending doom waiting for me."

“Thor isn’t coming to visit, right?” Tony looked serious for a moment then grinned. “You worry too much. I mean, it makes sense since you’re a god and I’m Tony Stark; trouble likes us.” Tony pressed his lips to Loki’s temple. “But you really need to relax.”

"I'm sure Thor isn't coming." Loki stated. Maybe it was the hormones again. "Please just humor me and be careful picking up the children."

“I will, I promise.” Tony held his husband close and felt this strange fear beginning to lurk into his mind as well. He didn’t usually believe in things like premonitions, but the scary thing about Loki is that he was usually right. 

Later that afternoon, Tony went out to pick up the boys. Nelim stayed with Remus and Loki under orders to be more alert. 

“The boys are being held in the classroom as you requested Sir.”

“Good. Shouldn’t take me long to get there.” Tony got into his car and started off. 

Jarvis called for Bruce to come to the tower with Loki and Steve to meet him at the school.

"Do you really think anything will happen?"

Tony pulled up to the school and walked in to get the boy’s from their classrooms. So far so good. He smiled at Fenrir and Toki, walking them back out. 

“You two have fun?”

“Yeah, but why did we have to stay inside?” Toki looked up at Tony curiously. 

“Your Papa’s a little worried about you guys.” 

"Tony." Steve called to him. "Everything alright?"

"Why is Uncle Steve here?" Fenrir asked.

"To protect you if anything goes wrong." He nodded.


	166. Chapter 166

At the tower, Nelim looked at Bruce a tad confused. "Doctor Banner, why are we all moving into sudden action like this?" She asked.

"Because we've learned that when Loki has a bad feeling about something to just be safe rather than sorry. When he first told us he had a bad feeling, it was early on his first imprisonment after the invasion." He explained.

"What happened?"

"The helicarrier crashed."

Nelim paled slightly in the face and nodded. “What are we to do now?”

Bruce sighed a bit and shrugged. “Wait and see what happens. All we can really do is stay alert. Jarvis.”

“I’ve already implemented necessary security measures. Ms. Potts is being brought here as well.”

Tony got into the car with Steve and the boys. 

“Have you heard anything?”

“Nothing so far, though we both know that isn’t necessarily good. Anything you know that might help?”

“Not that I can think of.” Tony stopped suddenly and frowned a bit. “There’s that general but I don’t even know if we have to worry about him.” Tony started driving back towards the tower a bit faster than usual. “Boys, are you two buckled u-“ The words didn’t get out of his mouth when something smashed into the car. It was reinforced thanks to Tony’s paranoia, so no one was necessarily hurt, but the car was sent flying back. Tony groaned as he hit the window and he felt pain in his shoulder. 

“Everybody all right?”

Toki was panicking as he clung to Fenrir but he nodded. Steve checked everyone then quickly got out of the car. 

Loki was wandering about. That feeling of dread having grown stronger and he was restless now.

"Loki, you have to calm down, the stress isn't good for you this early in your pregnancy." Bruce said.

"Give me Remus." He ordered. Nelim didn't argue with him as she handed over the baby.

"Shh, it's alright." Loki hushed his son.

Remus fussed a bit as he was held by his father. It seemed he was rather off-put as well. 

“Sir, I don’t wish to alarm but it seems there’s been an accident.”

“Accident my ass!” Tony shouted as he stood outside of his car. Just a few moments later, they were swarmed by police and first responders. Fenrir had hit his head on the window when they were hit as well and was having the bruise on his head looked at. 

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s okay; he’s safe at the tower.” Tony smiled at the boy then looked at Toki. “You okay?”

Toki sniffled but nodded his head. Steve glanced around, speaking to the officers. 

“No, we didn’t see what hit us. Jarvis might have picked it up though.”

Toki sat down and tried to close his eyes. Fenrir was trying to get away from the EMTs. Steve rushed over Fenrir's side to get the EMTs to back up, knowing how Fenrir didn't like to be crowded.

"Tony, I'll go to the hospital with the kids. Go to Loki, Now." He ordered.

Loki tried to calm him down. "Shh, shh."

Remus whimpered, clutching at his father’s shirt before he began crying. Nelim watched quietly. 

“Do you need help Loki?” 

Bruce sighed when Jarvis told him about the crash. He glanced back at Loki. 

“Don’t tell Loki yet. How are the boys?”

“They are all well. They sustained only minor injuries, a few bruises and some shock. Captain Rogers is with them now and Mr. Stark is returning to the tower.”

Tony didn’t like leaving the boys alone, but they couldn’t be any safer with Steve. Not to mention Fury would most likely send an agent or two to the hospital. Another car pulled up-driven by Jarvis-and Tony headed back to the tower. 

“Are you all right Sir?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just keep an eye on the boys.”

Loki hushed him. There was a sudden high pitched sound that made everyone cover their ears. 

Loki covered Remus' by pressing his head to his chest. The glass shattered and since everyone's sights were set on keeping the sound out of their ears, no one saw the metal arm reach in and snatch Remus from Loki's arms. Loki took off after it but was smacked away by another arm. Remus screamed in the claw's hold.

Nelim tried to get up and fight, but having enhanced hearing, the sound was debilitating her. She looked up, feeling as if she were about to pass out. 

“Jarvis…!”

“I’m offline Ms. Nelim. Someone is jamming my signals.” The AI’s voice was crackled and faint.

Tony suddenly felt the panic growing in his chest. He pressed down on the accelerator as hard as he could. 

“Sir, the tower has been attacked. I cannot access anything for the defenses.” 

“Who’s hurt?”

“No one is seriously injured, though Nelim is in the worst state. And Loki and Remus have both been taken. I am tracing the perpetrator now.”

Tony’s heart stopped for a moment. He arrived at the tower to find Pepper and Bruce trying to comfort Nelim. 

“Her ear drums are almost completely ruined. I can see if Lizbeth can help but I don’t know anything about Skrull anatomy.”

“And Loki?” 

Pepper and Bruce glanced at each other quietly before Pepper stood. 

“I’m sorry Tony.”

Loki woke up in a cell hours later. He heard the whimpering of an infant. It was faint but he knew who it belonged too.

"Remus. Remus I'm coming." Loki tried to stand but couldn’t find his balance and fell over.

“It’s frustrating when your child is in trouble and you can’t do anything.” The general’s voice spoke out of the shadows as he watched Loki. His eyes were cold and hurt as he watched the god before looking over at Remus. 

“When they’re afraid, you just want to take them in your arms and make everything better.”

“Jarvis how are you doing on that trace?”

“Nearly there Sir, but my signals were jammed and I have to restore them first.” 

Tony cursed and paced about, waiting for any news. He’d called SHIELD and they scrambled to search for the god. 

“Could it be the Skrull again?”

“No, we’d have sensed them.”

“We’re not getting any news overseas, so he’s still in the states.” Fury spoke as he watched Tony. He sighed a bit. “We’re going to find him Stark.”

“Don’t. Don’t try to comfort me. I just want to find my husband and son and bring them home.” Tony didn’t look at Fury as he replied. He scanned through every single error in Jarvis’s system, repairing everything he could manually.

“How’s Nelim doing?” Fury looked at Pepper this time.

“She passed out from the sound blast. The frequency was too high for her to handle. Bruce called Lizbeth to see what she could do.” Pepper nodded her head a bit, one hand on her chest with worry. 

"I'm the one you want." Loki stated. "He's a baby, he's innocent. Let him go." Loki said.

"My daughter was innocent. My daughter was sweet and loving and she was beautiful. But that little monster is the spawn of the devil." 

"He's not!" Loki shouted. "Give him to me and I might let you have your life." Loki was barely holding it together. He couldn't lose another child. 

"You showed my daughter no mercy, I will show you no mercy." the general glared.

"You do not know the first thing about me. You don't know why things happened the way they did."

“You took my daughter!” The man threw another chair across the room and Remus flinched and began crying. He whimpered and reached for his father, large tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“She was the only thing I had in the world, she was all I cared for and you took her from me.” The general’s hands shook as he walked over to Remus. “She called me before she died, crying and begging me to do something. Daddy, what’s going on? Why is everyone screaming?” 

“Jarvis!”

“I have a state and close proximity but no exact location Sir. Please, be patient.”

“We don’t have time to be patient!”

“Stark, you need to calm down!” Fury walked over to Tony and the inventor shoved him back. 

“My husband is out there, my first son is out there!” Tony looked at Fury with clear fear in his eyes. “I’m not losing him again. I’ll rip the bastard that did this to pieces before I let anyone hurt my family.”

“And you think I don’t want to help you? You think I’m here to stop you?” Fury gripped Tony by the collar of his shirt. “I’m here to help you find your son, but I can’t do that if I have to worry about you collapsing!”

"Don't hurt my baby." Loki got up and tried to run over to him but was thrown back by some sort of force field. Loki felt his chest tightening. He'd lost all three of his children and had to live for centuries without them, but if he lost Remus there was no getting him back. Remus kicked and squirmed; the necklace had long since fallen off but the fear was registering and forming into a shadow.

Loki took it to mind and started to form his own shadows outside of the barrier.

"You will not take my child from me. I will not suffer that pain for a fourth time."

The general looked at Loki curiously for a moment before flinching. He hadn’t considered Remus’s powers. The shadows shrieked but was reflecting too much of Remus’s turmoil to stay in a solid form. Remus looked at his father, crying hard and trying to get out of the seat he was in. 

“Baba!”

“Stop crying!” The general looked at Remus frazzled and quickly reached for something to keep the shadow back. 

“Sir, I have a location.”

“Email it to SHIELD and program it into the suit! Rogers, Bruce, stay with Toki and Fenrir no matter what.”

“Be careful Stark.” Steve nodded as he looked at Tony then glanced back at the boys. “Your Papa’s gonna be all right.” 

Tony took off in his suit, several SHIELD planes following quickly behind him. 

Loki's shadows were more intact. They took on his form as well as the form of animals. The generals backed into a corner.

"Let my son go." Loki ordered. The general didn't listen as he pulled out a gun and shot at the shadows only to find the bullets passing through.

It was clear the man had never encountered such a thing. His heart began to race and he backed away. Then he stopped and stood tall, tears in his eyes. 

“Kill me then. Take my life just like you did my daughter.” The general let the gun hang at his side and he pulled an old picture out of his pocket. He looked at it then pressed a soft kiss to the wrinkled film. 

“Two minutes out, land and move!” Fury ordered through the intercom as he watched from Jarvis’s scans. Tony zoomed ahead and landed right near the farm house. The inventor ran in, bursting easily through the walls. 

The general jumped a bit and looked up when he heard the crash upstairs. 

"I'm not going to kill you." Loki stated. "I wouldn't benefit me any. Now give me back my baby." Loki ordered. 

"Why should I?" the general asked.

"Give me back my son and I won't let them kill you."

“You think I care about living? After everything you put me through, you expect me trust you!?” The general made a grab for Remus, ignoring the shadows entirely. He held the baby close, gun pressed to the side of his head. 

“She was my life you son of a bitch!”

Tony slammed through the floor of the room upstairs and landed in the cellar. He pointed his guns at the general but backed off when he saw Remus. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Tony flipped open the visor of his suit then quickly looked at his husband. “Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?”

Loki sighed with relief as Anthony came though the floor.

"I'm alright." He answered. A shadow walked up behind the general taking the gun from him. 

"Baba!" Remus squirmed reaching out of Tony. There were still tears in his eyes from all the commotion.

Tony reached for his son as the shadows held the general. He held Remus close, tears on his cheeks as well. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Tony smiled relieved then pulled Loki close as well. He pressed his lips to Loki’s forehead, his arc reactor humming loudly from the stress. 

“Director Fury, the threat has been neutralized. It is safe to enter, though I would wait a moment if I were you.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Mr. Stark has requested it.” 

The general struggled against the shadows, his eyes full of hurt rage. 

“Why do you deserve this? Why can you keep your child while I watch mine die?!” The general screamed at them, tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Loki was about to say something but all the stress had finally gotten to him. Loki dropped from Tony's arms, hitting the floor.

"I hope he's dead." The general spat.

Fury sent a few agents down to deal with the general and to help Tony with Loki.

Tony picked his husband up and held him and Remus then glared at the general. “You’ll be begging him to forgive you when I get my hands on you.” 

The general felt a faint chill as he saw the look in his eyes. He went with the SHIELD agents, though nobody could get near Loki or Remus. Tony held both and took them outside.

“He fainted. Mr. Stark, we need to…”

“Don’t touch my family!” Tony could feel his heart racing like mad as he carried Loki into the carrier. He set the god down carefully and held Remus close. The baby whimpered, crying quietly. 

“Shh, shh, you’re okay now. You’re both okay.” Tony removed the mechanical glove from his hand and stroked his husband’s cheek. A few medics quickly tended to Loki.   
While the medics worked on Loki, he came around long enough to mutter something that sounded like, "Leave him."

The boys smiled at Tony when he came back to them. Fenrir had a bruise on his head from where he hit it on the window and Toki was doing much better.

“Don’t run over. Your Papa’s feeling a little sick so just stay calm.” Tony took Loki into the bedroom and set him on the bed. Tony put Remus on the bed also so he could stay close. Toki and Fenrir went into the room as well and lay close to Loki. 

“Papa, are you hurt? What happened?”

“I’ll be right back okay? I need to get the suit off.” Tony smiled at Loki and kissed him before going into the lab. He collapsed there. He nearly ripped the suit off, breathing heavy and shaky. 

“Sir, please try to remain calm.” Jarvis spoke up, monitoring Tony’s vitals. It wasn’t too dangerous, but his anxiety was through the roof. Tony sat down, covered in a cold sweat and his hands shook. 

“Jarvis, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can Sir. You handled this and you have been through worse. You have to pull yourself together. For your family.” There seemed to be a sympathetic tone in Jarvis’s words. 

Loki came around with a smile. "My beautiful boys." Loki said. He pulled them all close to them. 

"Calm down, Sir the worst is over and your family is safe once more and they need you." Jarvis replied.

Tony stared into the distance, trying to calm his heart rate and breathing. He was so scared, even though it was all over. He had Loki back, he had Remus and their children were all right. He shook still, trying to steady his breathing as he closed his eyes. 

“Sir, please. You have to be strong now. We all need you strong.” 

Tony nodded quietly but didn’t speak. 

Upstairs, Remus stayed curled close to his father. He whimpered quietly, though he was much calmer now. He suckled on his thumb, something he’d picked up when he was stressed. Toki lay close to Loki and sighed quietly. 

“Papa, what happened?”

"Remember when I said I use to be the bad guy?" Loki asked. Toki nodded. "Well, when I was the bad guy a lot of people died. A lot of people blame me for the loss of loved ones. The man that took Remus and me was mad at me still because he lost his only child." Loki explained. "He wanted me to feel the same pain he didn't when he lost his child."

“But you already lost a lot of stuff! And you’re good now, right? Why are people so mean?” Toki looked Loki confused and angry. He didn’t understand just what had happened; he didn’t know all the small details of the fight. 

Tony calmed himself down enough to go back upstairs without worrying Loki. He smiled as he walked back into the room and sat next to Loki on the bed, pulling Toki to the side a bit so they could all fit together. 

“What are you four chatting about?”

"People need to stop being mean to Papa!" Toki outburst.

"Toki, calm down." Loki ordered.

"No! People keep saying you're bad and keep trying to hurt you. We just got you back and almost lost you again." Toki's face was streaming with tears.

Tony looked at Toki shocked then rubbed the boy’s back. 

“But we didn’t lose him.” Tony wiped the tears from the boy’s face and looked at him. “No one is ever going to take Papa away again. I promise.” He looked at Fenrir as well. “If I have to keep him locked up in a big room I will, but no one is going to hurt any of you again.” 

Toki hiccupped and wiped his eyes. 

“But why is everybody mean? Papa isn’t bad anymore.” 

Tony sighed and looked at Loki. Might as well tell Toki more of the story now before someone else told him. 

“Your Papa is a prince, you know that right? But that’s not the whole story. See, he was adopted too.”

“Like me?”

Tony nodded then glanced at Loki, seeing if perhaps the god wanted to tell his own story. 

"You said you would tell us when we were older and could understand." Fenrir reminded.

Loki nodded. "I did." Loki looked down at Remus.

"Jarvis make a recording of this." He ordered.

"Of course, Sir." 

Loki waited a moment and then started to explain everything to them, from the battle to how Odin found him.


	167. Chapter 167

The boys were oddly quiet as they listened, even Remus. Toki looked at his father wide eyed, not really able to believe everything he was being told. But Loki had never lied to him, so everything he was hearing had to be true. Tony listened as well, though he knew this story already. It always made him a little upset to hear it again, considering how much pain all those memories had caused. 

“But…why did you want to kill Uncle Thor?” Toki spoke softly. 

"I was just that angry. He'd helped your grandfather take your older siblings from me, he'd been cruel, and when everything summed up, that was it." Loki answered. "I know what I did was wrong. The invasion was not entirely me. I've come to terms with what I've done. I want to leave that part of me alone."

The boys were silent for a while. Though Fenrir knew most of this story, there were some things he didn’t know until now. Toki sighed softly then leaned over and hugged his father. 

“I don’t care. You’re a good guy now.” Tears welled up in his eyes and he sniffled. 

Tony smiled at the boys then at his husband. “I think that went well.”

“Sir, the general has been placed into custody, though he will not be held at SHIELD. Director Fury has released him to federal authorities.”

“As long as he’s locked up forever, I really don’t care where he is.” Tony spoke with a harsh tone. He wasn’t about to pretend he wasn’t absolutely irate at the man. 

Loki hugged Toki. He'd been scared that if he told them the full story, they would resent him.

Toki and Fenrir made themselves comfortable with their parents for the night so they could get some much needed sleep. Watching the three of them, Loki settled back against the pillows. 

"Guess we should get some sleep as well?"

Tony nodded and smiled at Loki. He stroked the god’s cheek softly. 

“I just need to brush my teeth. Otherwise my breath is going to smell like hell tomorrow.” Tony kissed Loki softly then got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Toki curled up close to his father, sleeping soundly. Remus fussed a bit, still upset about that day’s events, but otherwise slept well. 

Tony went back into the room moments later and lay in the bed with his family as the lights turned off around them. 

“I love you.”

"I love you too." He smiled. Loki let sleep claim him. 

The night was not easily put behind them as Fury had a security detail placed on the tower. Nelim was in her own room fast asleep. Lizbeth did as much as she could for the Skrull’s hearing and would need to go back a few more times to help repair it.

No one else suffered from the events of the day.

Tony was cramped up on the bed, having been pushed aside by the rest of the family. He was used to it with Loki already, but Fenrir’s kicking hurt a bit more. The boys were draped over Loki’s legs with Remus spread eagle in the middle of the bed. Tony grumbled and curled up closer to the edge, sighing relaxed when he found room there at last. 

Nelim was up early that next morning, trying the exercises Bruce had given her to slowly ease her hearing back into function. Pepper had gone home with Steve that night, but had made sure Nelim was all right before leaving. 

“Miss Nelim, I believe your hearing has begun healing quiet well. Your stats are showing tremendous progress.”

Nelim smiled, glad to hear this. Her ears still hurt from the damage, but it was better than the pain yesterday. 

Fury entered the tower the next morning wanting to check on Stark and his brood himself. He found everyone getting ready for breakfast.

"How are you all holding up?" Fury asked.

"We'll be alright." Loki nodded.

“Good to hear. How’s the baby?” Fury remained as stoic as ever, though there seemed to be a faint hint of concern in his gaze. 

Tony finished making the last of the pancakes and set them on a plate. “We had Bruce do a couple tests, seems like everything is okay. The baby just panicked a bit when it felt Loki’s magic shift.” 

“And Nelim? I heard her eardrums burst.”

“She’s doing better today. Remus, get that out of your mouth!” Tony went over to the boy and pulled the butter knife away. The boy squealed, thinking they were playing and he pulled back. 

Fury shook his head at them.

"She actually just went back to give her ears a break." Loki chuckled. He picked Remus up and put him in his high chair. He gave him a few apple slices and left him to eat.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Fury asked him.

“That’s what I told him but hey, what do I know?” Tony spoke rather upset then shot a childish frown at his husband. He’d tried to tell Loki to take it easy, but the god insisted on being out and about with the children. The boys stayed home that day. 

"I will take a nap soon enough." Loki replied.

"Remember not to overdo it. We don't need Stark having another hissy fit." Fury stated.

"What have I told you about picking on my husband?"

Tony glared at Fury then sat down to eat. “You can’t have any of my pancakes.” 

“Oh shove it Stark.” Fury looked at Tony then at Loki. “The general’s being placed under psych-eval and he’ll serve jail time for kidnapping and reckless endangerment.”

“That’s it?”

“Stark, I don’t like it any more than you do but that’s the best we could do. The military was ready to let this guy walk and the only reason he isn’t is because nobody wants your lawyers on their ass.”

Tony scowled, no longer feeling hungry. “Son of a bitch.”

“Son of a bitch.” Toki repeated, equally upset. 

“No, no, no, you don’t say that!”

Fury started laughing. Loki couldn't help it either. 

"Toki, time out five minutes." Loki ordered. Toki got up and went to sit in a corner for a few minutes.

Tony smiled a bit, though he felt bad for getting the boy in trouble. 

“How come Daddy doesn’t have to sit in time out? He said it first!” Toki pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Because your daddy’s always in time-out.” Fury said then looked at Loki. “We’ve been receiving calls that the media wants to talk to you. Get the story of the invasion from your mouth.”

“Yeah, I’ve been blocking them. Literally every media outlet has called in asking for Loki’s story.” Tony took a large bite of his pancakes. He wouldn’t let Loki out of his sight. 

Toki turned to face the corner.

"This could put an end to all the hate they have for you." Fury said. "I'm not saying you have to do it but it's something to think about." 

Loki nodded. "I will keep that in mind, thank you."

Fury nodded then sighed a bit. “Well, that’s really all I have for you. Just wanted to make sure you were all okay.” Fury nodded his head then turned and left. Tony watched him go then looked at his food curiously. 

“He really cares about us, doesn’t he?” 

Remus babbled a response then went back to ripping his pancake apart. 

“So, are you really going to think about it?” Tony looked at Loki curiously. The god had refused dozens of interviews before to tell his story. Maybe this was the best time for Loki to tell the world what actually happened?

"Why should I Anthony?" Loki asked. "People will not believe me. I am the god of lies and the first person to say it everyone will believe them in a heartbeat." He said.

"But Papa, it could help." Fenrir replied.

"That's the end of the story." Loki replied. They all grew silent knowing it was best to just leave it be rather than argue with the god. 

Tony sighed but wasn’t about to argue with his pregnant husband. Loki was right; being the god of mischief and lies didn’t exactly spell out trust for others. But maybe some people, even if only a few, would understand more if they knew Loki’s story. 

Later that afternoon, Tony sat in the living room with a few screens pulled up. He was making some changes to his suit designs, trying to see what he could fix. Remus sat on his lap, babbling and reaching for the laser layouts. 

“Hey, quit moving things around.”

Remus grinned and squealed. 

"Sir, I know the last thing you want to do is go behind Loki's back but he did tell us his story and I did record it." Jarvis stated.

Tony paused what he was doing for a second. That’s right; he had Loki’s entire story recorded. And if it just happened to get leaked to the public, then Loki wouldn’t have to try and face the public’s scrutiny. 

“Jarvis, you’re becoming too much like me. Leak it.”

The AI didn’t respond, but did as he was told. The video was sent to all the major media networks and Tony grinned to himself. Now he just had to sit back and see what happened. 

Remus looked up at his father curiously and babbled. 

“Don’t tell your papa.”

By that night, it was on the news that Loki's story was out.

Loki had slept for a better part of the day so he had missed the earlier buzz. Once he'd gotten the boys into bed, he went to the kitchen for a late night snack just as Pepper was coming in.

"Hello Ms. Potts." Loki smiled. She didn't say anything at first as she wrapped her arms around him. 

"Loki that was very brave of you." She said. 

"What was?" He asked.

"Telling your story and allowing the news to broadcast it." She replied.

"I didn't. Anthony Edward Stark!" 

Pepper jumped a bit at the sharp tone in Loki’s voice. 

“What do you mean you didn’t? It’s you in the video.”

Tony froze where he was and remained hidden for a moment. Well, he’d have to face his husband sooner or later. More likely than not, he’d be sleeping on the couch again. He took a deep breath and went out into the living room with a smile. 

“Yes Darling?”

Pepper shook her head and sighed. She should have guessed this was Tony’s idea.

Loki grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and threw Tony through the balcony window. 

"Jarvis, remove the video right now!" He ordered.

"Yes Sir." He replied. 

"If he so much as sets foot in this tower again by the nine help me." Loki was shaking with anger. 

“Maybe I should go.” Pepper smiled nervously and turned to leave. “Umm, it was-it was good to see you Loki.” 

Tony screamed as he was launched out the window. A suit flew out, catching him just before he hit the ground. The inventor clung to the suit, his heart racing. 

“What the fuck was that for?!”

“Might I suggest speaking to him Sir?”

“Put me down!” 

“Sir, Loki has informed me that-“

“Now!”

Though reluctant, Jarvis set Tony on the ground and the inventor stormed back inside. Two could play at this game, though he’d made sure to check what hotels he could stay at. He doubted Loki would allow him anywhere near the tower after this. Tony burst into the living room, jaw clenched as he walked up to his husband. 

“You wanna play rough? We’ll play rough.” Tony gripped Loki’s shirt and pressed him to the wall, his breathing shaky. “Do you know what happened to me this year? I lost a kid when you miscarried. It wasn’t just you that was hurt from that because it wasn’t just you that was going to be a parent! And then I lose you to some lunatic aliens and then we get back and things are finally starting to get normal when some ass hole from here takes you and my son! Remus is the only child I’ve ever had, my own blood!” 

Toki, Fenrir, and Remus could hear the shouting in the living room. They took the hint, and Fenrir carried Remus into the other room. 

“Do you have any idea how scared I was? Do you even care that I can’t sleep because I worry that I’ll wake up and you won’t be there? Or that you’ll be dead? No, no what I feel doesn’t matter because you’re the only one that feels pain or gets scared when something bad happens! So forgive me for leaking your story so people would leave you the fuck alone!” Tony looked into his husband’s eyes then backed away, his gaze cast down. 

“Jarvis, find me a hotel.” 

"You've lost one, I've lost many." Loki stated. "As much as it hurts or you think it hurts, have you ever come to think that maybe I would rather live with everyone calling me a murderer and liar than to have them know who I am? How weak I must be?" He asked. Loki hated coming across as weak. His story now proved that he was. "You couldn't leave well enough alone. Do you not realize how scared I am to go to bed at night? To think that one mission just one is all it will end to end you, end us and end our life together?"

“You act like you’re the only that gets scared. Like all of this just rides on you but it doesn’t.” Tony turned and looked right into Loki’s eyes. “I don’t need to lose more than one kid because one hurts enough. And I don’t need you to tell me what it’s like to feel weak because that’s how I felt when you weren’t there.” Tony felt his throat tighten. “I lost it Loki. I lost it. I was screaming at people that didn’t do anything wrong and I didn’t care if I got someone killed. I was willing to tear the universe apart with the Tessaract to get you back home. I know that you hate looking weak but you tell me, what else am I supposed to do? As long as everyone thinks you’re this horrible monster they’ll never stop coming after you. And I can’t…” Tony stopped for a moment, his eyes stinging with tears. He looked away from his husband, feeling so small all of the sudden. “Don’t make me live without you.” He spoke quietly. “Because I can’t.” 

"So stupid." Loki replied. "One Midgardian got his hands on me and everything else is literally from out of this world and you finally lose it because of one Midgardian." Loki chuckled and shook his head. "You just opened something that we can't stop. The children are part of this as well. Think of what you've done to them as well. There's a reason not to tell."

Tony just stood there quietly. He just wanted all this to stop. He just wanted everyone to leave his family alone and let them live their life. 

“I know there’s a reason for it, but I’m not going to sit here and do nothing.” Tony grabbed his phone off the island. “I have an apartment nearby. I’ll just stay there tonight.” He already had a feeling he wasn’t exactly welcome in the tower, considering he’d shouted in Loki’s face. It wasn’t his best idea, but Tony wasn’t known for having very many good ideas to begin with. 

Loki watched him go and didn't stop him. Going back to the bedroom, he found the boys on their bed.

"Your father is going to stay somewhere else for the night." Loki informed. He picked Remus up and pulled him to his chest. The infant was sucking on his thumb again. "Time for bed." Loki told them.

The boys nodded quietly and went to get ready for bed. 

“Who’s going to take us to school tomorrow?”

Tony grabbed a few things then headed out. He sighed heavily, feeling drained as he drove to the apartment. He hated fighting with Loki, especially with everything that had happened, but he hated feeling hopeless even more. He didn’t want to just sit around and let the world do whatever it wanted to his family. 

He arrived at the apartment and dropped his things by the door. He hadn’t been there in a while, but it was well kept nonetheless. Tony flopped over on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

“You notice I can’t do anything right?”

“That’s not true Sir.”

“Yeah it is, don’t try to bullshit me.” Tony draped his arm over his face. “I just want to keep him safe and I can’t even do that. An idiot with a robot prototype and a handgun took my husband and son.”

Loki sighed. 

"I will." He said. Loki knew how to drive. He'd been on Midgard long enough to know how. 

"Sir, with all due respect, he ambushed us. No one expected it and he was able to halt everyone with the sound machine he used. Even Loki could not move." Jarvis explained. 

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Tony chuckled dryly and sat up, looking at his hands. “What am I good for if I can’t keep my family safe?”

“Sir, this is not on your shoulders alone.”

“That’s not the point!” Tony scoffed and buried his face in his hands. “That’s not the point…”

“Sir, as much as you want to keep them safe you can't put them in a glass box. You knew the risks or starting a family especially being an Avenger." Jarvis explained. "Loki knew them as well and continued to build this life with you because he knew that the two of you would face each challenge together."

“How come when you talk to Loki you agree with him and go against me but when I come to you with my problems, you still side with him and go against me?” Tony was slightly agitated. Seems he couldn’t catch a break lately. 

“I am not choosing sides Sir. I am simply saying something you don’t want to hear. You do not need to keep your family safe from all harm. You need only do what you can.”

Tony scoffed and lay on his side, sighing heavily. He felt useless lately. He let Loki get kidnapped twice and nearly lost his child. Not to mention the ones he hurt in the crash the other day. 

“I don’t want to keep them away from everything, but I want to be good enough to keep them safe from most things. And I’m not even good for that.”

"But Sir you are. You saved Toki from all that has come for him. You gave him a loving home and a happy family." Jarvis replied. "Sir Loki still loves you." 

Tony sat there quietly for a moment. He lifted his head and stared at the wall ahead. 

“I don’t know why he does. There’s gotta be a million other people out there that are better for him. And he chose a drunk.”

“You’re very humble when you’re depressed Sir.”

Tony chuckled weakly. “I’m not strong enough to lose Loki, Jarvis. Not him or the boys, not anyone.”

“You won’t Sir, but you know being reckless won’t help either.”

Tony sat back against the couch. “Can you send Loki a message?” 

“Shall I record you Sir?”

“Audio only or he’ll know I was crying.”

Jarvis turned on a recorder and let Tony speak. 

“Mr. Loki Stark, Mr. Stark has sent a message for you. Would you like to listen to it?”

Loki was just getting out of the shower when he heard Jarvis tell him he had a message. "Play it through Jarvis." He replied. 

Jarvis began playing the message:

“I know you’re still mad at me, but just listen. I didn’t do this to try and hurt you. I didn’t leak the video to put anyone in danger. I was just trying to explain to the world who you really are. I’m sick of hearing people talk about you like you’re a monster when you’re no worse than anyone else. Humans treat each other worse than what you did. But I’m sorry anyway. I love you too much to lose you or the kids. So I’m sorry.”


	168. Chapter 168

Tony played around on his phone as he sat in the apartment. He’d downloaded a few games and made a couple as well to pass the time. 

“I don’t get this game.”

“It’s very simple Sir.”

“No, it’s not. This doesn’t even make sense; you have a bunch of weird little shapes that you put together to make other shapes.” 

“Is this too difficult for you Sir?”

“Shut up!”

Loki had Jarvis reply the message. Loki got dressed for a trip over to Anthony. He informed Nelim to keep an eye on the children. Loki was quiet as he appeared in the apartment. "I know you hate hearing it. I know your intentions weren't for anyone to get hurt. I know you hate what people have to say about me. I don't want to lose you or the kids. I won't survive that sort of loss again. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too." 

Tony stared at Loki for a moment before going over and embracing his husband. He held the god tight, a slight tremor in his hands. “I know I should have told you first but I knew you’d say no. And Jarvis reminded me the recording was there so I just…” He shrugged and looked into his husband’s face. “I just wanted to do something.”

"Jarvis will be dealt with accordingly." Loki replied. He wrapped his arms around Tony. "We'll have hell for this." Loki sighed. "Come home."

Tony looked into Loki’s face and smiled a bit then went back to the tower. He went into the bedroom with Loki and ran his hands over his face. 

“At least I’m not the only one getting in trouble this time.”

“In my defense, all I did was remind Mr. Stark of the existence of the video. I never intended for him to send it.” Jarvis spoke up and Tony just laughed.

“Yeah, it’s not fun now that you’re gonna get scolded too huh?”

Jarvis sighed. He would simply have to take the punishment dealt to him. 

Getting back to the tower, Loki relieved Nelim of duty and checked on the boys before going to bed.

Tony looked in on Remus before going to bed. He watched the boy sleep for a moment then gently touched his forehead. He then went and said good night to both Fenrir and Toki, apologizing to both for the earlier fight. 

“This has been a crazy week.” Tony stretched his neck a bit as he walked over to the bed. He fell on it heavily and sighed. 

Loki nodded. "It has, it has." He nodded. Loki settled in the bed and got comfortable.

Tony watched his husband for a moment then curled up close to him. He kissed Loki’s shoulder softly and sighed. 

“Do you want me to go and explain everything to the media tomorrow?”

"Yes.” Loki answered. "You started this, now you're going to figure out what they are saying about me now that they know." Loki said. "Jarvis, did you destroy all the extra footage copies and the like?" 

"Yes, Sir." 

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded his head. He lay close to Loki, holding the god’s hand loosely. 

“You know this isn’t even the worst thing I’ve leaked. One time I got really drunk and recorded myself dancing around naked for some reason. I think you can still find that video if you look enough.”

"Why look for it when I have the real think right here?" He smiled. "Now get some sleep." 

Tony smiled and kissed his husband before lying down to sleep. He slept better than he had that past week, though he did wake up often during the night. 

It was raining the next morning. Tony and Nelim got the boys ready and Tony drove them to school with a little extra SHIELD security. He drove back to the tower then quickly ducked into his room to change. Already he’d gotten dozens of calls from the media networks, all wanting an interview with anyone in the current Stark family. Tony got dressed and polished himself up nicely. 

“It has been a while since you last did an interview, hasn’t it Sir?”

“Yeah, it has huh?” Tony chuckled a bit then stepped out and looked at his husband. “I called Bruce. He has his phone on him if you start feeling sick. Also Nat might stop by to see Nelim.”

Remus babbled happily then reached for his father, his hands covered in apple sauce. 

“Not right now Buddy, Daddy’s wearing a suit.”

Loki chuckled at this. "Alright." he smiled at him. Loki was actually having a good day and with Nelim and Natasha around, he felt a bit better about resting with Remus in the house still. The infant however, looked like he needed more rest then his father did.

"Rainy day sleep?" Loki asked Remus. 

Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes then held his arms so he could be carried. Nelim told Natasha about what had happened and the assassin sighed. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here. Fury told me you guys had been attacked, but I didn’t know all the details.”

“It’s fine now. Luckily they found the man before he did anything. My ears still hurt though.”

“I can imagine.” 

Tony drove to one of the media outlets and went into the large building in the city. It certainly brought back memories of the times he was called down for stupid things. He walked in and was fixed up a bit for the camera before going out and speaking to the host. 

Loki sighed as he cleaned Remus up. He went to see Natasha and Nelim to inform that he'd be in the bedroom with Remus.

"Loki, are you doing okay? You and the baby?" She asked.

Loki nodded. "I'm doing just fine." He smiled. 

Natasha watched the god go into his room then looked at Nelim. 

“How is he?” Natasha looked at Nelim and spoke quietly. 

“He’s doing surprisingly well, though he is more protective lately, especially with Remus.”

“And Tony?”

“He broke down yesterday. He and Loki were shouting about the story Tony leaked and it just blew up from there.”

“It’s good for them though, to get all that out like this.”

Tony smiled politely and said a few jokes as he was interviewed, though he was sure to put the show host back in his place when he asked certain questions.

“So, in the leaked video, Loki says the whole “take-over-earth” thing wasn’t really him. Honestly I find that hard to believe.”

“Yeah well if someone held to a gun to your head and told you to do what they said I don’t think you’d say no.”

“This wasn’t a gun to his head. He came here and he killed people.” The man had a smug grin on his face and Tony had to fight the urge to slap it off.

“Do you know what the Chitauri were? Do you think they were just some random punks he joined because he was upset? No, they were a dangerous species of aliens that had their eyes on earth anyway because the Tessaract was here. When Loki fell in their lap it was like Christmas for them. Do you seriously think he could just walk away from that?”

The man gaped at him. He'd listened to the story and there were somethings that didn't make sense.

"But what reason did he have for it? His life for the lives of many? He could have spared a great many much pain." He said.

"I'm worried about Loki though. His morning sickness is getting no better. Today is a good day for once." Nelim said.

“That can’t be too much fun. Clint told me he’s been staying away from here since he heard Loki was pregnant again.” Natasha chuckled a bit and Nelim nodded her head. 

“Yes, I don’t see him around here. Usually he’ll just call me and wait until I’m outside.” Nelim giggled. “He doesn’t trust Loki.”

“Humans weren’t anything to him. If someone forced you to help them take over a planet with creatures you had no connection to, you wouldn’t think twice about it. That’s your only option if you want to survive is to do what they want.”

“So you think that’s all right? You think his attempted genocide was excused?”

“No, I don’t, but in case no one else has noticed, he isn’t the only one that’s done this. My weapons were used for mass genocide; the US army has participated in mass genocide. Every single nation in the world has done worse things than what my husband did. And the only reason you’re holding a grudge against him is because he actually changed for the better. He hadn’t done anything wrong since then. In fact, he’s done more than enough to help protect the earth.”

The man stared at him. He was right of course. Loki hadn't done anything wrong since then. He'd only ever helped. 

Back at the tower, Loki played with Remus a bit. 

"Let’s see how your daddy is doing on the news shall we?" He asked Remus.

Remus yawned again and suckled on his thumb. He curled up to his father and looked at the TV screen. Jarvis turned on the news and put the volume up so Loki could hear it well.

“I leaked the video to show everybody who Loki really is. He isn’t some lunatic that wants to take over earth. He doesn’t care about being king of any place. Not here, not Asgard, not Jotunheim. He doesn’t care. All he ever wanted was to be seen through the same light as his brother. He wanted to matter to someone the way that Thor matters to people. No matter what Thor does, no one ever stays mad at the guy. And no matter what my husband does, no one ever forgives him.”

“Why should we?”

“Because he deserves forgiveness more than I did. Do you seriously think the few thousand people he killed are worse than what my weapons did?” Tony leaned towards the host, his gaze firm. “Do you know how many people got killed because of the weapons that were sold behind my back? Over a hundred thousand and those are just the ones I know about. If people are able to look past what I did then they should be able to look past what Loki did.”

Loki smiled. "He'll never give up." Loki chuckled. 

"But that was war and this was just an attack." The host stated. Everyone watching at home gave the screen confused looks. So war makes what Stark did right? War makes what the government does right? Many people started to see the point.

“You just don’t want it to be the same because that means humans can be just as terrible as whatever else is out there. You’re only upset because someone from another world came here and did the same thing we do to our own kind.”

“So you’re saying we should just sit on our hands with this? He attacked the earth.”

“So did the Chitauri and I don’t see anyone still pissing their pants over them! How come no one brings up the fact that the Chitauri are the ones that killed all those people in New York? Loki didn’t take a single life after he left Germany.” 

The host was silent for a moment and it seemed this was just dawning on the rest of the audience as well. 

Loki listened to Tony explain it and sighed. 

"Thank you Anthony." Loki listened for a while later before drifting off to sleep with Remus in his arms. Nelim checked on him from time to time.

After that interview was over, Tony was hustled about the city to other media outlets. Just when he thought they couldn’t possibly ask any more questions, they did. 

By the time he got back home, it was later than he’d expected. He’d already arranged for Steve to pick the boys up from school. Toki and Fenrir got started on their homework before going to the playroom to play video games for a while. Steve followed them; they were having fun teaching him all about video games and how to play them. 

Bruce came back from the bedroom.

"Hey Tony." he greeted. "Loki's resting right now, I made him some of that tea you gave him the other day. He might sleep through the night."

“Thank you so much.” Tony sighed and rubbed his shoulders. “I owe you.”

“Well you know I don’t like pulling in favors but yeah, you do.” Bruce smiled playfully. “Seems like it went pretty well today.”

“You think so?” 

“Well, at least now people can go back to being mad at you and forget about Loki.” 

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, that seems right.” 

Loki was fast asleep and Nelim had taken over the care of Remus. 

"Hey Dad, do people still hate Papa?" Fenrir asked. 

Tony looked at the wolf boy and smiled a bit. He patted Fenrir’s shoulder and sighed. 

“I don’t know yet. I wish they didn’t, but I guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.”

Bruce nodded in agreement then looked at Tony. 

“You’re going to have the media after you for weeks after this.”

“Nothing I’m not used to. And they won’t want to get anywhere near the boys or Loki if they know what’s good for them.”

“Why?”

Tony grinned mischievously. “I have my backup plan.” He walked into the kitchen and Bruce chuckled. 

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t think I’d leak something like that without covering my ass, did you?”

Natasha showed up just in time to hear them. "What did you do to cover your ass?" Natasha asked him.

"I hope you didn't do something that would make Loki get pissed at you again."

Tony chuckled and shook his head then took a water bottle out of the fridge. “I can’t tell you what it is. And no, it won’t get me in trouble, if anything Loki would like it.” Tony grinned and took a sip of his water. Bruce just rolled his eyes. 

“At least you thought this through, I guess.”

“This won’t be like that Trojan horse you planted in the mayor’s computer, will it?” Natasha remembered that too well. She had to try and calm Fury down before the man killed Tony. The inventor just laughed. 

“No, this is better. Or worse if you’re going to be technical about it.”

"In all honesty if it weren't for the fact that the boys had school I'd say take a vacation to Malibu and stay a while." Natasha said. The family needed a break, especially Loki. All the stress he was under couldn't have been good.

Tony nodded. “Loki really needs it. He’s been through enough as it is. But the boys have already missed a bunch of school this year.”

“And I don’t suppose you’d want to be away from them huh?” Bruce suggested, but Tony quickly shot the idea down. 

“Nope. And I don’t think Loki wants to be away from them either.”

“Why doesn’t Loki go to Asgard for a while?”

“Alone? Seriously? And what do I do?” Tony looked at Natasha almost upset. 

"You guys can't catch a break for anything. Loki needs to relax and all this morning sickness and kidnapping and memory loss isn't good for him." Bruce rambled.

"Wish there was a way to put him at ease but still let him be close to the children." Nelim said.

“I’ll do almost anything at this point if it helps.” Tony sat at the island and yawned then shook his head. 

“I guess you could just wait until the boys are out for winter break. That’s coming up in a month or two, isn’t it?” Natasha knew the boys got at least three weeks off for vacation during the winter. It would be a great opportunity for the family to relax. 

“We could do that. Go somewhere remote and just relax.”

“Well we still have the party for Loki." Natasha said.

"I think everyone wants to end up out of a window to just skip the party." Bruce said.

Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. “I told Pep that Loki isn’t big on birthday parties. He’s fine just getting a hug without mentioning it.”

“That doesn’t sound like very much fun.”

“Well what do you do on your birthday?” Tony looked at Natasha questioningly and the woman shrugged. 

“Clint takes me out to lunch then we go roof-top shooting.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Of course that’s what she did, she was an assassin. What else would the woman find fun? 

“Loki’s different. He doesn’t mind throwing big parties for the kids, but he doesn’t like them for himself.”

"It’s not a big party though, it’s just us." Bruce said. 

"Party is a party Bruce." Nat replied.

"I wonder why he doesn’t like big parties." Nelim said.

"I think it might have something to do with all those feasts they have in Asgard. It is a daily occurrence." Jarvis informed them.

“Yeah, he said he always hated the big parties they had back in Asgard.” Tony laughed lightly. “He said they’d have at least two every week, sometimes they didn’t even have a reason. They’d just throw parties.”

“Sounds like something you’d enjoy Tony.”

“Oh I would, but Loki doesn’t like it. He’s not big on glitz when it comes to that kind of stuff.”

Everyone stifled a chuckle at that. They could still remember very clearly how much attention Loki garnered during his attack on earth. 

“But for other things he likes flash.”

“Oh yeah. Don’t get me wrong, he likes spotlight sometimes, but not for stuff like this. It agitates him.”

"I've seen the scale of their feast in Asgard from when they had their wedding. If I had to live with that I would get sick of it too." Bruce said. 

“But he didn't seem to upset with the baby shower." Natasha pointed out.

“That was different. From what he understood, it was for the baby, not him.” Tony shrugged. “He doesn’t like a big fuss being made over him.”

“Then that’s it, no party?” Natasha looked at Tony slightly disappointed. The inventor just grinned. 

“Hey, I didn’t say you couldn’t have a party. You can party all you want, but Loki won’t want to be there.” 

"What’s the point in throwing the party if then guest of honor is not there?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe we could take Thor into getting him to do it or the kids. He'll do anything for them." Nelim stated.

“I’ve tried that already and he nearly skinned me alive for doing it. Trust me; you don’t want to throw him a big party.”


	169. Chapter 169

“But it will be so much fun and he could really use it. A day to just forget about everything that’s happened and focus on himself.”

“He does that when I get his bath ready.” 

Nelim rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Oh you. He’ll like it, he has to.” 

Tony just sighed. He’d pay dearly for this when the party was over, but it didn’t seem like there was any convincing the others of that. 

"Sir, Loki is asking for some more of his tea, the one that calms his stomach." Jarvis informed.

"Yup party. It's gonna happen." Natasha stated.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Tony looked at Natasha then stood and went into the kitchen to make the tea for Loki. While the water was heating up, he went into the room to check on his husband. 

“Tea’s boiling. You need anything else?”

Loki shook his head. "No, thank you. How did today go?" He asked. 

Tony sat on the bed and held Loki’s hand loosely. “I think it went pretty well. Looks like I cleared up a few things, so at least people know the truth now.” Tony smiled a bit. “They’re planning a birthday party for you.”

Loki's soft smile went to a frown. "No." He said. "No, no, no, no. Hell no." He said. "I don't want a party. You know I don't like parties."

“That’s what I was trying to tell everybody, but they won’t listen to me.” Tony sighed and shrugged. “I can try and talk them out of it, but I think they’re already planning things.” He heard the tea pot and went into the kitchen to prepare the tea. Just as he’d suspected, Bruce, Natasha and Nelim were busy planning the party for Loki. 

“I think we should keep it simple; no decorations.” Bruce said.

“Maybe just a few gold streamers hanging from the ceiling.” Nelim chimed in.

“How about color coordinated plates and cups?” Natasha spoke up as well. 

"I would like to inform you that Loki has made his protests very clear.” Jarvis said. Jarvis patched Loki through so they could hear him.

"Throw me a party and it's flying lessons for everyone." Was firm in his answer.

Everyone stopped their conversation and looked at each other afraid. Were Loki not pregnant, this would be taken as a joke. Considering the god was in a bad mood and borderline sick, this was no time to get on his bad side. 

“I think that’s my queue to leave.” Natasha smiled playfully then stood and excused herself. Bruce chuckled and waved goodbye. 

“All right, all right, no party.” 

Tony smiled and took the tea into the bedroom. “I think you win.”

Loki smiled at this fact. "I knew I would. Thank you for the tea." He smiled at Tony. Taking the cup Loki took a deep sip and settled back against the pillows.

Tony smiled back and sat on the bed. “It’s easier to win when you scare the shit out of everyone.” Tony chuckled then sighed and lay back on the bed. “You know, Nelim told me Clint won’t get too close to the tower now that you’re pregnant again.”

Good Loki smiled smugly. "Is anyone else crazy enough to try and throw me a party?" He asked. He could put them in their place as well. "So do you have any more interviews tomorrow?"

“Just one more and then I’m done. I didn’t get to all the networks today.” Tony shrugged and put his hand on Loki’s stomach. He smiled when he felt the magic swirling there. “Pepper still wants to do something nice for you though.”

"I know she does but throwing me a party is not it." Loki told him. He shifted in bed a bit so Tony could fit next to him.

Tony smiled and snuggled closer to his husband. “You have to admit that it’s sweet though, them warming up to you like this.” Tony sighed as he relaxed there with Loki on the bed. 

Loki nodded. The green eyed god wasn't up for much longer. He finished his tea and snuggled down into the bed.

Tony held Loki close and eventually dozed off as well. 

He woke up some later and yawned. Tony stretched a bit and sighed then glanced at his husband. He smiled softly at the god then kissed his forehead before slowly get off the bed to check on Remus. 

Nelim had the boy out in the living room, playing hide and go seek with him behind the couches. Nelim stopped playing with Remus to look at Tony. "Is everything alright?" She asked. Remus tootled over to Tony, wanting to be picked up by his father. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Loki’s still napping, so I thought I’d let him sleep for a while.” Tony smiled as he picked Remus up and bounced the boy a bit. Remus giggled then reached for his father’s cheeks and pulled on them hard. Tony groaned, trying to pull his face away. 

"I need more food for the cat you gave me and a few toys to keep him occupied." Nelim said.

“Cat…oh! Right, I almost forgot about it. We can stop by the store now if you want.” 

Nelim nodded and stood, using her glamour to disguise herself. She pulled on some shoes and a jacket. 

“Will you leave Loki a message?”

“Yeah, Jarvis does it automatically when either one of us leaves.” Tony put a coat on Remus then headed to the car with Nelim. The boy was excited; he loved going out. Tony buckled him into his seat. 

“All right, don’t wiggle around so much.”

Nelim chuckled as she watched Tony get Remus into the car. "Loki makes it seem so easy." 

Remus finally settled and let Tony get him into the cat.

“I don’t know how he does it. Loki makes everything look easy.” Tony got into the driver’s seat then drove to the store. They arrived quickly enough and Tony carried Remus in. 

“All right, cat food and toys or whatever.” Tony followed Nelim into the cat food isle. He’d never been, so it was a strange experience. 

Remus looked at him and then at the fish. He'd never seen fish before and wanted to get a closer look.

Tony chuckled and put Remus closer so he could get a better look at the fish. The boy put his hands on the cool glass and just watched the fish swim around. 

“He seems to like them. Maybe you should get him a fish?”

“I’ll wait until he’s a little older.” 

Remus babbled happily then fussed as they turned away from the fish. 

"It's okay Remus, I'm sure your papa can make fish appear." Nelim smiled at him. They paid for their items and then left for home.

They arrived back at the tower quickly enough and Tony set Remus in his playpen then went to check on Loki. 

Remus babbled and played with his toys, laughing as he tossed them about then ran after them. Nelim watched with a smile then quickly popped into her room to set the fresh food out for her cat.

Loki had woken for the time being. He wanted to go have a shower but hadn't gotten there yet.

"I'll get there soon." He said. Loki looked down at his flat belly. "You're already driving me nuts."

Tony smiled a bit as he watched his husband. 

“Is there a specific reason you’re just standing there naked or is this a present for me?” He crossed his arms and leaned against the door way. 

Remus babbled loudly as he played with his toys, mashing them together and tossing them about. Nelim watched over him then went back to playing with her cat, teasing him with the new toys.

"I was about to go shower." He chuckled. Loki covered himself with a towel before heading into the bathroom. "Where did you get off to?"

“We just stopped by the store to get some things for Nelim’s cat. Toys, food, we weren’t gone long. I thought Jarvis told you?” 

“My apologies Sir, but he was rather tense upon waking.”

Tony rolled his eyes then went into the bathroom with Loki. He looked the god over slowly, admiring his features. 

“How do you manage to look that good all the time?”

Loki was surprised Tony found him beautiful at all. Not with all the vomiting he'd been doing lately. Loki felt like he looked a bit sicklier. 

"I don't see how you still find me attractive."

Tony grinned and walked over to the god. 

“I always think you look amazing, even if you don’t see it.” Tony pressed a soft kiss to his husband’s shoulder, brushing his fingers along the god’s arms. “For some reason, you always look amazing.” 

Loki chuckled. "I think I look like crap. I haven't kept food down in three days." Loki pointed out. Had it not been to the prenatal vitamins, Loki might already have ended up in critical care.

“You’re too hard on yourself. Besides, you’ll be eating again in no time.” Tony smiled and pulled Loki close. He kissed the god’s neck softly. “You do look good with your little bump here though.” Tony rubbed his hand on Loki’s mostly flat stomach. It wasn’t much, but there was a very small bump forming. 

"Oh stop it." He said. "I'm going to go take my shower." Loki chuckled. "You can fawn over me and the baby after I'm done."

Tony smiled at his husband and let the god continue with his shower. 

“All I’m saying is that you’re sexy.” Tony raised his hands in surrender then began taking off the suit. He changed into some more casual clothes then went out into the living room to check on Remus and Nelim. He was pretty surprised to see Steve there. 

“I’m not in trouble am I?”

“No, not this time. I just came by to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh, sure. Umm, Nelim, we’ll be down in the lab.” 

“All right, have fun.” 

Tony and Steve went down into the lab to speak more privately. 

“What’s up Cap?”

“What you said the night I proposed to Pepper about paying for the wedding, did you mean it?”

“Of course I did!”

"Do you know anything about planning a wedding?" Steve asked. Steve stopped for a moment. "Wait, how is Loki doing? Pepper said she wanted to throw him a party for his party but he threatened flying lessons for everyone." Steve said.

“Hey, I never said anything about planning, I’m just paying. You two go and do whatever it is people do when they get married.” Tony shrugged then sat in one of the spinning chairs. “He’s doing well, all things considered. And be sure to remind Pepper that no parties for Loki. It’s sweet, but he doesn’t like em.” 

Steve shook his head and sat down as well. “You have a strange husband.”

Loki's shower turned into a bath. He relaxed in the water and ran a hand over the tiny bump trying to form. "The minute you're born we are going to have a very long talk." Loki told his belly.

"Is there a reason he doesn't like parties? I mean, he does parties for the boys."

“It’s just not his thing. Back in Asgard they have parties for everything, and birthday parties are a huge deal. I think Loki said his last one lasted a whole week. It’s just too much for him.” Tony shrugged. Steve just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Finally something we agree on.”

“Bullshit, you don’t like parties?”

Steve shook his head. “Not really my thing. There’s always too many people and I never have anyone to talk to.”

Tony looked at Steve puzzled and sighed. “I don’t understand people that don’t like parties, but whatever.”

“Wait, so what do you usually do for his birthday?”

Tony smiled a bit, looking at his hands. “We go up onto the roof and I just hold him.”

"Aw, aren't you sweet." Steve teased. "It would be nice to just have a party with the people I care about and not a bunch of people that just want to be in the same room at the great Captain America." Steve said. "But anyway you're really no help. I mean you don't know anything about planning a wedding?"

“Hey, I told you I’m not planning anything, just paying for it. It’s your wedding; you and Pepper are the ones that should be planning everything. And if I know Pep, which I do, she’s already got everything planned down to the minute.” Tony rolled his eyes. That woman didn’t go anywhere without her agenda tucked under her arm and every hour of the day plotted out. 

Steve sighed. "Alright." He said. "How are the kids dealing with the aftermath?" He asked.

“They’re doing okay, all things considered. Remus still wakes up during the night crying and sometimes we find Fenrir and Toki asleep at the door. They better stop doing that or they’ll hear me screwing Loki’s brains out.”

“Stark!”

Tony laughed. “What?”

Steve and Pepper hadn't actually had sex yet. One of those things Steve was adamant about.

"By the way I heard things are going lately, I don't think you're getting any."

Tony paused and shot a little glare at Steve. “What’s your point? I still get plenty of sex!” Tony crossed his arms, pursing his lips together. Okay, so he wasn’t getting laid as often as when Loki wasn’t pregnant, but that was a given. With Loki being so emotional lately, he didn’t think asking for sex was his safest bet. 

Steve just laughed and shook his head. “I’m surprised you’re surviving so well that way.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but Director Fury is putting in a call for you both.”

“Why?”

“It’s nothing urgent Sir, though it is important.”

Tony scoffed but patched the call through. 

“Stark, Rogers, I need both of you to see something. Jarvis, pull it up.” 

The AI pulled up a screen showing a few different videos. It seemed they were homemade and one was from a security camera. 

“What is it?”

“We don’t know yet, but it isn’t human. We’ve sent teams to the areas but haven’t found much.”

"So why call us?" Steve asked.

"To put you on alert just in case you have to go in." Fury replied. "Stark, if I need to call you out, I've got a security detail with Loki's name on it for him and the kids." He said.

"Well that's good to know." Steve nodded.

Tony nodded, feeling slightly tense. “We haven’t gotten any reports in?”

“Not yet. There’s no damages reported or any activity, but we’re keeping tabs on the situation just in case. I informed everyone else what’s going on. And Rogers; there’s a security detail ready on Ms. Potts as well.”

Steve nodded slowly, though this really didn’t ease his mind. He’d never had to fight to just protect one person before, and now he had to. Suddenly he couldn’t stop worrying about Pepper. 

“Stark, do you mind letting us borrow Jarvis to track these things?”

“I’ll get him on it right now.”

"Good." Fury nodded. "Alert Potts and Loki tell them what’s going to happen just in case I need to call you in." Fury ordered.

Both Steve and Tony nodded then stayed silent for a moment as the call ended. Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Things couldn’t stay quiet for long I guess.”

“Yeah. Woulda been nice if they did though.” Steve looked at the floor then stood. “Guess I should go check on Pepper, tell her what’s going on.”

Tony nodded and stood then went back upstairs with Steve. “Let’s hope this isn’t anything too big.” 

"When is it ever anything small?" Steve said. "In fact last time you said something like this you ended up with Toki." He reminded Tony.

In the bedroom, Loki had finished his shower and found himself in need of his husband. "Where is he Jarvis?" Loki whined.

"He's on his way up Sir."

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Guess you’re right huh?” 

Steve smiled back, though they were both nervous about what might come of all this. They could only hope this was nothing. Steve excused himself then left. Nelim put Remus down for a nap and was reading a book quietly in the living room. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not yet anyway.” Tony sighed then went to check on Loki. He walked into the room and closed the door. 

“Fury just called. He says there’ve been sighting of something going around. He’s not sure if it’s real yet but they’re checking on it.” The inventor sat on the edge of the bed. 

Loki waved his hand. "Worry about it later your husband needs you now." Loki pulled the covers off of himself to reveal his naked form. "Now get over here."

Tony blinked then quickly went to Loki. Oh he wasn’t about to argue this. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside, a playful little smile forming on his lips. 

“I like the whole spontaneously-horny thing you do sometimes.” Tony kissed Loki deeply, straddling the god’s hips. 

"Less talk, more fucking." Loki pulled Tony into a kiss; with a quick wave of his hand the door was locked.

Tony shoved his tongue into Loki’s mouth and quickly pulled off his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He got his underwear off and kissed along Loki’s shoulders, reaching a hand up to tease his nipples. 

Loki whined at this. "Anthony." Tony always did this to him; teased him only made him want it more.

Tony kissed down to the god’s chest, flicking his tongue at his nipples before going further down. He nibbled along Loki’s milky thighs, slowly getting closer to his cock. 

Loki pulled Tony back up. "Cut the foreplay and get to the good part."


	170. Chapter 170

Tony chuckled and leaned up over his husband. “You’re no fun.” He fished out the bottle of lube from under the pillows and slicked his cock. Tony slicked one of his fingers and stretched his husband slowly. 

"Next time you'll hurry up and get here." Loki replied. He pulled Tony into a kiss as he was stretched further.

Tony kissed back then pulled his fingers out of Loki. He got between the god’s legs and thrust into him slowly, moaning in his throat. Loki felt so good inside, it was amazing. Tony held still for a moment then started rocking his hips. 

Loki moaned as Tony pushed into him. His legs and arms wrapped around him. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Tony kissed Loki’s neck, pressing his face against the god’s skin. He snapped his hips hard, groaning at how tight Loki felt inside. His back arched and he could already feel sweat forming on his skin.

"Fuck!" Loki cried out. He rolled his hips up to meet the other's thrusts. "Don't stop."

Tony felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard Loki’s moans. He groaned against the god’s neck and thrust harder into him. Tony reached one hand up and teased Loki’s nipples, his other hand at the god’s hips.

Loki kissed him again a shiver running through his own spine. 

"Harder."

Tony gripped the sheets and snapped his hips, hitting Loki’s g-spot hard. He moaned in his throat, pressing his forehead against Loki’s clavicle. He kissed the god’s skin, leaving marks along his neck. 

“Fuck Loki…!”

Loki cried out as Tony found his g-spot. His body started to shake with pleasure. "Anthony, I'm almost there…!"

Tony snapped his hips again, panting heavily. He kissed his husband deeply, whining in his throat. He felt himself close to orgasm. “Loki, Loki…!”

Loki tightened his hold on tony as he came, calling the inventor's name out.

Tony groaned out as he came inside his husband. He shuddered all over as he rode out his orgasm then went limp. He lay on top of Loki for a moment then kissed his husband softly. 

Loki went limp as well; he rubbed Tony's back as they came down from their highs.

Tony pepper soft kissed along his husband’s shoulders then sighed content.

“That was pretty good, I’m not gonna lie.” He smiled then looked up into the god’s face. 

"Pretty good?" Loki questioned. "Love masking with me is only pretty good?"

“Well, you have to admit that it was better when we used that new toy I made you.” Tony grinned playfully and brushed his fingers along his husband’s sides.

Loki sat up, pushing Tony off of him, "So sex with me is only great when we use a toy now?" He asked.

Tony blinked confused and tensed a bit. “What? No, no, I was just flirting with you! Sex with you is always great.” Tony had forgotten about his husband’s fluctuating moods.

Loki growled slightly a huff coming through his nose. He lay back down and got comfortable.

Tony sighed and lay next to his husband. “Does this mean I have to sleep on the couch now?” He asked disappointed.

"No, but you aren't allowed to touch me." He replied.

Tony whined but turned over on his side, facing away from his husband. He’d never get any sleep if he had to look-but-not-touch Loki all night. He curled up to his pillow and sighed, trying to sleep.

Loki however was out like a light in no time. The rest of the house was not as keen on sleeping all night. Toki woke up in the middle of the night with a frown on his face and tears on his cheeks. Getting up, the boy headed off to his parents room to crawl in with them.

Tony jumped a bit when he felt something in the bed. He sighed when he saw Toki. “What are you doing up so late?” He kept his voice down so he wouldn’t bother Loki. Tony pulled the boy close and felt the tears on his cheeks. 

“I had a bad dream.”

“About what?”

"My mother." He snuffled. "Can I please stay with you?" the boy asked.

Tony kissed the boy’s forehead and rubbed his back. “Of course you can. You just go ahead and snuggle up here between me and your papa.” Tony readjusted himself so Toki could get comfortable. He slept for about an hour before Remus woke up as well. Tony groaned and got out of bed, going to check on the boy. He stayed up a good while with Remus and was about to go back to the room when he saw Fenrir also asleep on the bed. He clicked his tongue and went into the living room to sleep on the couch.

When it was time to get up the following morning, Loki was surprised to find the boys in the bed and Anthony gone. He was also surprised to remember that he wasn't wearing pants.

Toki and Fenrir were curled up together, hugging their fathers’ pillows tight. Fenrir had one of Loki’s and Toki was hugging one of Tony’s pillows. 

Tony was passed out on the couch. Remus had woken up again and refused to fall back to sleep without being held, so Tony took the boy with him to the living room and slept with him on the couch. Remus was asleep on his father’s chest, his hands curled under his chin and his skin blue.

Snapping some clothes on, Loki wandered to the living room and found Tony with Remus on his chest. Sighing, Loki got the boys up and ready before going back to Tony to get Remus.

Tony jolted awake when he felt Remus was being moved. He hugged the boy tight, looking around bewildered for a moment. “Get away!” He looked at Loki then scoffed and relaxed. “I thought you were that loony general.” Tony groaned, his body sore from sleeping in the same position all night. Remus woke up when his father shouted out and he whimpered. 

Loki had jumped back when Tony told him to get away.

"Well I'm not." He said. He removed Remus from Tony's arms and cradled him to his chest. "Come on baby boy, let’s get you warmed up."

Tony grumbled as he moved and stretched his back. He popped his back and flexed his arms then went over to Loki. 

“You still mad at me for what I said last night?” He was rubbing his lower back as he walked into the room. 

"I'm fine." He said, rubbing Remus' back. The infant had yet to change back, which meant it was going to take a good while before he was comfortable enough to do so.

Tony nodded then went over to his husband and son. He rubbed Remus’s back gently. “Sorry about that Kiddo.”

Remus mumbled softly and reached for Tony. Tony smiled at the boy then kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“How’d you sleep last night?”

"I slept fine. I can't say the same for the boys though." Loki said. As much as he wanted to let them stay home they had missed to much school as it was.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, Toki said he had a nightmare last night and I guess Fenrir didn’t want to sleep alone.” Tony got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans then ran his hands over his face. “I’ll drop the boys off. Do you need anything while I’m out?” 

Nelim finished getting the boys ready and waited with them in the living room. 

Loki shook his head. "I'll see you later boys." Loki said. He kissed each one of them and let them go on their way.

Tony kissed his husband then headed out with the boys. He dropped them off and made sure their security detail was present. Once he was satisfied, he drove back towards the tower. 

“Sir, you’re receiving a call from Director Fury.”

“Patch him through.”

“Stark, we need you to make a trip down to headquarters.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.” 

Tony scoffed but changed route. “Jarvis, call Loki and apologize to him for me.”

"Shall do." Jarvis said. Loki sighed as Jarvis told him Tony wouldn't be back. Nelim was called on ahead to SHIELD and a security detail was sent to the tower. 

"Just me and you, Rem."

Remus chewed on his hand then looked at his father and grinned. He laughed and clapped his hands then suddenly frowned as if just realizing he had hands for the first time. He squealed and showed his hands to his father as if demanding an explanation. 

“Ba! Ba!” 

Tony arrived at SHIELD headquarters and went inside. Hopefully this wouldn’t take up his whole day; otherwise Loki would skin him alive. 

“All right, what is it?”

“Nothing major, but we have more reports of those creature sightings. Seems they’ve moved into the mid-Asian territories.” Fury pulled up a screen for Tony and the others to see.

Steve studied the images quietly. 

“They’re pretty blurry still. Are we sure this isn’t a hoax?” Bruce chimed in. 

“We’re pretty sure. The details are too consistent and since this hasn’t gained any media traction, we think it’s worth keeping an eye on.”

“Do we have anything on these things yet?”

All eyes turned to Tony, who pulled out his phone. “Jarvis, find anything?”

“Only minute energy traces.” Jarvis pulled up the results. “All I could prove is that there is something moving into our plane of reality and that it quickly and quietly vanishes.”

Loki talked to Remus and played with him through the course of the morning and together they laid down for a nap.

"So have you gathered enough to make a theory of what this?" Fury asked.

"Not yet Sir, this is something I've never seen or tested for, it's going to take a while."

“Well, I guess that means we can rule out anything human.”

“There are a few things we can cross off based on what we’ve fought before, but that doesn’t really narrow down the list.” 

“I shall speak to Heimdall and my father; perhaps they will know more.” Thor said and the others nodded. 

“I’ll keep an ear out in that area. I know more people than SHIELD does.” Natasha said and Clint nodded. 

“Stark, keep an eye on those things. I want constant feedback on where they are and where they’re moving.”

“Another has just appeared north of India Director Fury. It is gone now, but I am able to find them when they appear.” Jarvis spoke up. 

“All right, keep on em.”

"Maybe we should try to go after them." Clint said.

"Let’s try to get a look at them." Natasha added.

"Stark can't you tap into any camera in the world?" Steve asked.

“Jarvis.”

“I am patching multiple feeds now Sir, though in the present location, I can only access satellite imaging.” The AI replied and pulled together as many images as he could. Three more of the creatures had appeared. 

“I am uploading the images now Sir.”

Tony nodded and looked at the screen. The images were blurry for a moment before becoming clear. Tony frowned at the results. 

“This doesn’t make any sense. Jarvis, double check the data.”

“Double checking now Sir.”

The same results appeared and Fury sighed heavily. On the screen stood what looked like a person wearing heavy black combat gear. 

"What the hell are we supposed to do with that?" Fury asked.

"This is one of those times I wish Loki wasn't pregnant." Clint grumbled. Least if Loki wasn't pregnant Stark wouldn’t keep him locked away from the world.

Tony sighed and crossed his arms. “I can keep track on it and patch any information I get directly to you. Jarvis, anything new?”

“Not yet Sir. These figures vanish too quickly for me to get a solid read on the energy, though I will continue trying alternative methods.”

“They haven’t done anything yet, but I don’t like the way this looks. I want all of you keeping on your toes.”

“What do we do if they’re hostile?”

“We assemble and attack whatever way we can.”

"Why can’t we just use Loki?" Clint asked.

"Because one he wants you dead, two he is Loki, not your easy way out. Three get off your lazy ass and do some work.” Natasha told Clint.

Fury smirked, chuckling at them.

"Hey Jarvis, can you map out where he's been?" Bruce asked.

“I am triangulating every known location and pulling it up now. It seems rather random, though there seem to be several points of overlap.”

Tony smirked as Natasha scolded Clint and shook his head. 

“Loki’s magic use is limited and you all know it. He won’t be able to help us much.”

Jarvis pulled up the map, highlighting the crossover points. 

“Seems like they converge here quite a bit. We should investigate those areas.”

"Looks like you're all going on a trip." Fury said. "Everyone suit up, pack up, and head out in one hour." Fury ordered. He started giving further orders for everyone to follow.

Everyone got suited up and ready for the mission. 

“Jarvis, fill Loki in on everything and give him a live feed.” Tony said as his suit flew to him. It assembled on him in a moment and he sighed. 

“Loki, it seems the Avengers are being assembled for a research mission. There is no cause for alarm, but Mr. Stark has asked me to give you a live feed.” Jarvis spoke up in the tower then pulled up a screen. Tony’s grinning face was there. 

“Hey Babe. Listen, we’re going out to check on something in the mid-Asia area. Nothing serious, so don’t worry. I’ll be back home later today. Fury’s already sending agents to watch over you and the boys, so you’ll all be fine. I love you.”

Loki nodded. "Alright." He yawned. He cradled Remus back to him and settled in for sleep. The one thing about being pregnant was that it and sleep went hand in hand, but it was inconvenient when your husband was an Avenger and the children were at school and needed to be picked up. Thank Valhalla for Ted.

Ted dropped by the school and picked up Toki, Fenrir, and Meron. 

“All right, everyone ready to go?” Ted smiled then looked over as several agents approached. “Loki called me and told me to come get the boys. Umm, do you need a ride back to the tower also?”

“If you wouldn’t mind Sir, we need to stay with the children.” Agent Hill replied, giving a polite smile. 

Tony flew off with the others and they arrived at their destination some hours later. They landed and it was already getting dark. 

“Stay close. First thing you find you report it but don’t engage until we know what’s going on.” Fury ordered and the Avengers spread out. 

Tony scanned the area from above before landing some distance away. 

“Jarvis, you picking anything up?”

“Just the same strange energy signature from before Sir. It seems to be converging more precisely up ahead. Some fifty meters from your current location.”

“Tell Fury. I’m moving closer.” He stayed alert as he moved closer. Tony readied his blasters just in case but was a bit surprised when he didn’t see much in the clearing. 

“Umm, Jarvis?”

“The energy signal is strongest here Sir. I’m scanning and recording it now.”

"Loki wants the boys home and he asked me to get them if need be you can get in the car and take the ride with us." Ted told them.

"Can we go home already?" Fenrir asked. He was starting to sound more and more like Loki every day.

"Alright I'll go with you. You two," Hill pointed to a pair of agents, “ride in the car behind us." she ordered.

The agents nodded and did as Agent Hill had ordered. Ted got in his car with the kids and they headed back towards Stark tower. Meron and Toki were happy of course, this meant they got more time together. 

“Why isn’t Dad picking is up today?” Toki looked at Agent Hill curiously, though he could guess it was some mission. 

“He’s busy at the moment with SHIELD, but he’ll be back soon.”

Tony scanned the area and some of Fury’s agents went over as well to search. 

“Any other hot spots near here?”

“Just one hundred meters north from where you are Sir. It seems to be reopening.” 

Tony nodded and flew over to the area, frowning when he saw a sliver of light near the ground. It quivered for a moment then began to expand and open.

Loki was waiting for the boys with Remus playing on the ground.

"Hello." Loki smiled at them. Ted came up with Meron as well.

"Hey Loki." He waved.

"Thank you for picking up the children again. It was a great help."

“It’s no problem at all.” Ted smiled and looked about. “I take it Tony’s out?”

“Yeah, he went on a mission to fight bad guys.” Toki said simply as he set his backpack aside then ran to his room with Meron. Fenrir shook his head then went over to his father and hugged. 

“Are you feeling better now Papa?”

“Everyone approach with caution. We don’t know what these people are yet.” Fury spoke sternly into the radios, keeping a sharp eye on the data Jarvis was feeding him. Tony kept his distance, his blaster ready as a figure stepped through the portal. It took a few steps then froze when it saw the agents and Tony. 

“We don’t want any trouble. Who are you and what are you doing?”

The figure was silent before firing a blast of light and vanishing back through the portal. Tony growled and chased after, not fully realizing what might happen. Just as he reached his arms out, he was sucked through and spat out again. He scoffed then paused when he noticed where he was. How the hell had he gotten to China so fast? He looked around bewildered. 

“Stark! Where the fuck are you?”

“I’m, uhh, I’m in China.”

"I'm feeling a bit better yes." Loki nodded.

"Where's Nelim?"


	171. Chapter 171

"She had to go with the others. Because I can't be there, she has to fill in for me." Loki replied and Fenrir nodded in understanding.

 

"You don't want Dad to yell at you like he did when you went into battle when you were going to have Remus."

"Nope. That and I'm so tired." Loki sighed.

"What do you mean you're in China?" The director shouted into his communicator, trying to pinpoint exactly where his Avenger was.

“I don’t know Fury! I went through one of those portals and I ended up in China!” Tony was agitated as he walked down a busy street, getting curious looks from everyone. He eventually took to the air.

“Jarvis, how am I doing on fuel?”

“Quite well Sir, the portal did not waste any energy. If you fly back at 150 miles per hour, you should be just fine on fuel upon arriving back at your previous location.”

“Fury, I might be a while. Did you find anything?” Tony started flying back, thankful he wasn’t that far from where they’d been. 

“Your AI was able to track the worm hole you passed through. It’s similar to the ones Loki makes when he teleports. They’re only for short range and die pretty quickly. You’re lucky you got through that one.”

Ted chuckled a bit. “Tony’s protective of you, isn’t he?” Ted looked at Loki with a bit of a smile. 

Loki nodded. "If you'd seen the amount of blood I'd spilt on his watch, you'd understand." Loki chuckled. Ted nodded. "Would you like to stay for a while and have a cup of coffee or tea?" 

“That sounds great, thanks.” He smiled and sat at the island. “Must make you nervous too though, having him so far like this.”

Tony eventually made it back to the site where Fury and the others were stationed. He was pretty low on fuel and would have to ride back in one of the helicopters.

“Anything?”

“Just leads on where all these energy patterns go. None of the ones that ended here are active anymore, but we’ve got your AI tracking any that are still running.”

"Nothing will be nearly as terrifying as seeing the arc reactor missing from his chest." Loki replied. Having Tony at a far distance where Jarvis could give him feed and Loki could pop there in a second was easy but the light that kept Tony alive was everything to him. 

Ted’s brows furrowed slightly and he nodded. “The arc reactor, just what does it do? I’ve never heard the full story of that thing.”

“Director Fury, you are receiving a call from the US Secretary of Defense and the general.”

“Go ahead and connect them.”

“Director Fury, it’s been a while.” Two faces appeared on a screen that was handed to Fury. The agents continued their sweep while the men spoke before Fury suddenly raised his voice. 

“You mean to tell me you knew about this?”

“No, I’m telling you we’re orchestrating the whole thing. It’s new technology we’ve been testing. The Chitauri weapons that we confiscated had this little feature on them. We’ve been testing and tweaking the transporters for weeks.”

“And why wasn’t SHIELD informed of this? One of your boys almost got killed!”

“We apologize Director Fury, but we didn’t feel there was any need to inform anyone. We’ll brief you on the project tomorrow.”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes as he overheard. Well that was just great, but at least it wasn’t aliens like they’d all thought. Fury ended the call and gathered everyone back. 

“False alarm, we’re going back.”

Jarvis informed Loki of this and frowned. "I'll explain in a moment. I need to send a message." Loki replied. Jarvis patched him through to Fury. "Take the weapons from them. Do not let them use that sort of technology on Midgard." He cut the message there and left it. Going back to Ted, he offered him a smile.

"Now, do you remember in the papers that Anthony had gone missing? Kidnapped?" He asked.

Ted nodded. "Well, he was kidnapped and his weapons were used in the process but the shrapnel was in his chest and slowly moving towards his heart. The reactor acted as a magnet to keep the shrapnel from his heart. But his heart has grown very weak and lazy." Loki chuckled. "I removed the shrapnel but his heart has suffered a great deal; he can't survive long without it."

Ted smiled a bit and nodded his head. “That must be pretty nerve wracking, having to worry about something happening to his reactor.”

“Sir, Director Fury has informed me that he is tending to the matter, though it may take some time. He does not have much say in governmental affairs.”

Everyone was agitated as they flew back to the US. No one really spoke because they knew they would just start ranting if they did. Natasha sat with her lips pursed and her arms crossed, trying to stay calm. Even Steve was upset and it showed clearly on his face. 

“Teleportation. That’s all. They’re using teleportation technology and they couldn’t tell us?” Steve said quietly. 

“Oh but they don’t mind bragging about everything else they’re developing. Like when they bought one of Tony’s energy cubes for defense.”

“Or when they were developing long range missiles.” Tony chimed in, shaking his head. They’d traveled all this way just to find out it was nothing. “What the hell are they going to use that for that they couldn’t tell us?”

"Jarvis, where is my armor?" Loki asked. 

"In the usual place Sir." Jarvis answered.

"I have to attend to something." Loki told Ted.

"Dad's going to get mad at you." Fenrir stated.

"That may be so but I have the strength to fling him from a window and I'm pregnant." Loki smiled smugly.

Fenrir just smiled to himself and went back to his books. Ted watched the god curiously before speaking up. 

“You’re going out?”

Everyone arrived back at SHIELD angry but at least they had vented their anger to each other. 

“We’ll keep monitoring the situation. I’ll send all of you full reports on whatever the fuck it is the Secretary of Defense is doing.”

“Goody. If you’ll all excuse me, I have a family to get back to.” Tony had managed to store up enough fuel to get back to the tower. He took to the air and zoomed back home. He couldn’t believe it.

Loki nodded. In a flash, Loki was suddenly dressed in his armor.

"I have something I need to take care of." Loki said.

“Oh, well be careful.” 

“Sir, shall I begin making repairs on the suit?”

“Yeah, go ahead and get that done.” Tony grumbled as he arrived back at the tower, landing in the garage. He stalked into the lab and sighed heavily, reaching for a fresh bottle of water from the mini-fridge. 

"Sir, I would also like to tell you that Loki has donned his Armor and left. He said he would return within the hour and left five minutes ago.”

“God damn it! Jarvis, I thought I told you to keep him here!”

“I’m sorry Sir, but I was not about to face his wrath alone.”

Tony grumbled and stormed upstairs, almost not noticing Ted as he walked into the living room. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t see you there.”

Ted chuckled and shook his head. “I thought I’d hang around while Loki’s gone. Um, what is he going to do exactly?" Ted asked.

"I wish I could give you an answer but I do not have all answers to what Loki does." Jarvis sighed. 

“He just does whatever he feels like doing.” Tony sighed heavily and sat at the island with Ted. He took another large gulp of water. 

“Oh, sorry. You want anything?”

“Just some water, thanks.” 

Tony nodded and grabbed a drink for the man. 

“Loki told me about your reactor. That must be pretty scary knowing how vulnerable it makes you.”

“It is.” Tony shrugged. “You get used to it, although I don’t know if that’s necessarily a good thing. But it’s better than being afraid all the time.”

Ted chuckled. "You know, it's funny watching you and Loki. I've listened to both of you. You each want to protect the other and you fret and bother and get frustrated because you're both so stubborn."

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, we’ve got it bad. Both of us want to go out and fight to protect our family but neither one of us wants the other to lift a finger. Guess you can’t have it both ways.”

“Sir, Director Fury wished to inform you that he has scheduled a meeting with the Secretary of Defense and the general; he will be leaving tonight and sending the info as soon as possible.”

“All right, thanks Jarvis.”

“Of course Sir.”

"Sir, I would also like to inform you that Loki may be on his way to destroy the Chitauri technology that the government has." Jarvis said.

"He was upset about it. He said they shouldn't have something like that." Ted explained.

Tony shook his head. “I’m going to get my ass chewed up by Fury tomorrow. And I’m already on thin ice as it is with the US defense.” 

Ted chuckled and took a sip of his water. “Nobody seems to like you much.”

“I have that effect on people. I’ve learned to just shrug it off.” Tony smiled a bit then finished his drink. “But it is going to be pretty annoying to try and explain to Fury. The guy acts like I can just point my finger at Loki and stop him.”

Ted laughed and shook his head. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

"The only way you're stopping papa is if you manage to drug him and he falls asleep." Fenrir said. "Aside from his tea, you know nothing else works."

“Oh I learned that lesson the hard way. You don’t tell Loki what to do and you never say “no.” Tony shuddered and Ted looked at him puzzled. 

“How’d you learn that one?”

Tony smiled. “It’s not a nice story, so bear with me. We were just about to have sex, really hot, passionate sex and all of the sudden he bites my shoulder. And not just a little playful bite but a good hard bite. I still have a small scar from it too. So I pulled away and I told him to stop because I didn’t like that. So he turned into a wolf and snapped at me before leaving the room.”

Ted laughed hard and hit the island with his hand. “That doesn’t sound too bad though!”

“He tried to bite off my dick; it was pretty bad.” Tony chuckled. 

"Okay but the question is: what in the hell did you do that he bit you?" Ted asked.

Loki found the area with the machines in it. He conjured up a few shadows to help him destroy the weapons he found. The last thing they wanted was for someone outside their world to get their hands on it.

“I didn’t let him bite me. And he wanted to do me, but I don’t like bottoming out.”

Ted blushed a bit but laughed and shook his head. “I take it that was before you two were married?”

“Yeah, we were still just dating at the time, but it was pretty serious between us.”

“That’s pretty surprising, I mean from what I’ve read about you in the tabloids. Everyone paints you as a massive womanizer.”

“I used to be. Oh I was terrible.” Tony chuckled. “But when I started going out with Loki, everything just kind of changed. He got me to stop drinking, and he got me to start eating better.”

Ted nodded.

"Yeah I remember seeing quite a few things about you being out to a party or being seen with this woman or another." He said. "Loki made everything better for you." 

“He really did. I was surprised when everyone was so upset that we started going out. I quit drinking, quit partying, and got my act together. But I guess it didn’t sit too well with everybody that I was dating our former enemy.” Tony shrugged. 

Ted smiled and nodded. “That probably would dampen the relationship a bit. How’d you go about getting everyone to accept him?”

“It involved a lot of yelling and fighting. Actually for the longest time, nobody talked to me. Even the media started ignoring me and the business started to go south. Fury almost pulled me from the Avengers too.”

“That sounds pretty bad.”

“It was. The first person to start talking to me again was Pepper, then Bruce. I guess they saw how much better I was doing and thought they’d Loki a try.”

"But Loki also said that everyone thought it was just a phase with you two." Ted pointed out. "He said that to you for the longest time; Natasha was still waiting for it to happen now she and Loki are the first two to pair up." 

“Oh yeah, she was the worst about it. She’s really protective of all of us, but before she warmed up to Loki, she hated him.” Tony shrugged a bit as he spoke. “She tried to convince me that I was just attracted to him because I couldn’t have him. And that Loki was just using me so that SHIELD would leave him alone. For a little while I believed her, but when we got more serious, I saw the truth. He tried so hard to make everyone see that he’d changed.”

Fenrir came into the kitchen and looked around. "Dad, can I have some ice cream?"

“Did you do all your homework?”

“Yep.”

“And is your room clean?”

Fenrir nodded quietly. That was one thing Tony both loved and hated about the boy; much like Loki, his room was always perfectly clean. Tony nodded his head. 

“All right, go ahead. But remember, only three scoops.”

Fenrir grinned and went into the kitchen to get the ice cream. 

“Must have been pretty hard on Loki.” 

“It was. Everyone was always giving him such a hard time, even after he’d been helping us on missions.”

"What finally sealed the deal and brought everyone around to your side?" Ted asked. Fenrir was half listening to them as they talked while he got himself some ice cream.

“It actually took a long time before they started coming around. Bruce was still a little skeptical when Loki moved in with me for good. Nat still didn’t trust him all that much even after we got married. I guess the biggest turning point for everybody was Amora. I don’t think they’d ever seen Loki so worried about me.”

“What happened with Amora?”

“Amora was some crazy woman that wanted Loki for herself. So she went after me. Loki killed her and had to replace my arc reactor; she’d stabbed through it.”

"She'd also unleashed monsters on the city that only Loki or Thor had the real means of destroying." Jarvis added.

"And Papa was pregnant." Fenrir added.

"Loki just keeps going into battle pregnant." Ted said. "And the baby is alright every time?" He asked.

Loki returned to the tower with a regal look upon his face, the look he had when he knew he'd done something that was for the better diplomatically.

“Surprisingly, yes.” Tony said then looked over at his husband. “Uh-oh, you have that look. Am I going to get an angry call from Fury about this?”

Ted chuckled and shook his head then stood. “It was nice seeing you both again. I’ll bring Meron by this weekend if that’s all right?”

“Yeah, anytime.” 

“All right. I’ll see you both then.” Ted got Meron and the girl reluctantly got ready to go back home. 

"I told him that if the government calls him he may fuss at me instead of you." Loki kissed his cheek.

"Papa did something bad." Fenrir sing-songed.

"Don't worry love. What I did was for the good of the nine. I'm going to have a bath."

Tony just laughed and shook his head. At least he wouldn’t get an angry call, because he knew Fury wouldn’t call to get mad at Loki. 

“God, I love that man.”

Toki and Fenrir exchanged playful grins before going off to play in their rooms. Tony sat out for a moment then went to check on Remus. The boy had gone down or a nap some time ago and was now busy growling at the ceiling. 

“What are you growling at?”

The boy grinned and clapped his hands. Remus made grabby hands at Tony to be picked up. "Ba." He called at him.

Loki sighed and as he relaxed into the bath tub. 

"This is nice. Jarvis, keep the water hot please."

"Shall do." Jarvis replied. He dimmed the lights and settled in.

Tony picked the boy up in his arms and bounced him a bit. 

“Ugh, you’re getting heavy.” Tony groaned a bit at the strain in his back. Remus giggled and swung his legs, reaching for Tony. He hugged the man around the neck then began babbling. 

“Oh, really? You don’t say!” Loki had told Tony to just nod and smile when Remus started babbling rather than trying to decipher what the boy was saying. Tony walked into the bedroom and set Remus on the bed to let him keep speaking. 

Loki opened his eyes when he heard Tony enter the bedroom and Remus' babbling.

"He talks a lot." Loki chuckled to himself. Remus stopped talking and crawled over to Tony's pillow, laying his head on it as he snuggled it.

Tony smiled and nodded, watching the boy. “Guess he got that from me.” Tony sat on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers through Remus’s messy hair. 

"Well he didn't get it from me." Loki replied. Remus smiled up at Tony as he played with his hair.

"Sir, Ms. Potts is calling."

“Oh, patch her through.” Tony sat up on the bed, trying to keep his hair out of his son’s reach. Pepper’s face appeared on one of the monitors.


	172. Chapter 172

“I heard today was a bust.”

“Yeah, a really big waste of time. Did Steve vent to you?”

“Just what he could tell me, but Tony I have an idea to throw that party for Loki." She smiled. "We do a really big dinner and leave gifts for him at the tower to get when he returns."

Tony just sighed and let Pepper speak. He’d never convince her that this was a bad idea. Knowing Pepper, she’s just plan the party behind his back.

“Look, Pep, that’s really sweet but you know Loki.”

“Hey, one party won’t kill him! We're doing it. Have him and the kids out of the tower tomorrow for a few hours so we can set it all up." She said.

“Oh no, you wanna throw a party for him, you throw it on your own.” Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You find a way to get him out of the tower and have fun; I’m not getting involved. He might not throw you out a window, but he’ll throw me out a window and I don’t like flying without a suit on.”

“Tony…”

“Begging won’t work Pep, I have kids now; I’m immune.”

"Anthony, what are you making such a fuss about?" Loki asked. It was hard to enjoy a bath your husband was fussing.

“Nothing Babe!” He grinned then looked at Pepper. “If you’re smart you won’t do this Pep.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow Tony.” The redhead smiled and hung up. Tony sighed and shook his head then stood and went into the bathroom to check on his husband. 

“Enjoying your bath?”

Loki nodded at him. "I am. How are you?" He asked.

“I’m fine, all things considered. Still pissed at what happened but what can we do?” He sighed a bit then leaned back against the wall. 

"We can enjoy your safe return and spend a night in with the boys." He smiled.

Tony smiled then leaned close and kissed his husband softly. “Let’s just hope all of this stays quiet though.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair then went to check on Remus when he heard the boy begin to fuss. 

“All right, all right, quit whining.” 

The boy was whimpering as he lay in his crib. He reached up for his father and curled up to Tony as he was picked up. 

Loki got out and went to get settled into bed. "I want to move Remus into the bedroom with us for a few days."

Tony nodded his head. “Sure. I’ll have to haul his crib into our room. You mind me asking why?” He looked at the god curiously, although he could guess as to why Loki wanted this. Having their child in danger was a definite eye-opener. 

"I think it would ease him a bit more if he were closer to us." Loki answered. Ease Remus and ease himself.

“All right. I’ll go move the crib.” Tony squeezed Loki’s hand gently then stood and went to take the thing apart and move it. Thankfully, he’d built it, so it would be easy to move to the other room. Remus watched from his spot on the floor, curious as to what his father was doing. 

“You’re going to sleep in Papa’s room tonight.”

The boy grinned and clapped his hands.

Loki chuckled at him. "My baby boy is getting so big." He smiled. Remus crawled over to the bed to join him on it. Loki sat the boy in his lap and nuzzled him.

Remus giggled and snuggled up to his father then began chewing on the pendant around his neck.

Tony assembled the crib in the bedroom then huffed. “There. Now he’s ready to sleep with us.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but Director Fury is on the line.”

Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face then pulled out his phone. “Put him on.” He stepped out of the room to take the call. “What’s going on?”

“This might be a little bigger than we thought it was.”

“What do you mean?”

"There were people seen from some other place. No one knows where they've come from or how they got here. They don't speak any language we have on record and believe me Stark, we have every language on record." Fury explained. 

Loki moved Remus to the side. "I will be there momentarily to take them back to their realm."

“Do we have any other leads?”

“All we know is that isn’t anything we’ve faced so far. I know that doesn’t help a lot, but at least we know what this isn’t.”

“Where did you see these people?”

“It wasn’t us; it was a security camera in Washington. We don’t know anything about what these people are or what they want. But as far as we can tell, we’re dealing with humans.”

“Just not humans that speak any known language.” 

“I can’t explain what’s going on Stark. All I know is that it’s happening. And the government claims not to know what’s going on.”

“I thought they were hanging onto all the weapons they confiscated?”

“They were, but apparently, some got out.”

"The machines the government was using opened a portal to one of the other eight realms. I was too late in destroying them to prevent this." 

"Loki, what are you on about?" Fury’s image on the screen looked at Loki. 

"What the government had was a device from the Chitauri; it is as powerful as the Bifrost which is the bridge to all realms." He explained.

Tony swallowed as he heard this then looked at his husband. “But it’s closed now right?”

“This is just fucking great.” Fury ran a hand over his face and looked at Loki. “How much damage are we talking about here?”

"Not much. They were not open long but they were open long enough." He said. "Have your agents look for anymore that may have found their way through. I will return them to their realms accordingly." Loki replied.

Fury nodded. “Do you have any idea what we’re looking for? I don’t want to send my people after something blind.” Fury was nervous about this, and he’d have more than enough to say to the US Secretary of Defense on the matter. The fact that they were using Chitauri technology angered him as it was; the fact that their recklessness let something from another world through just made things worse. 

Tony began pulling up multiple sources on his computer. Loki had downloaded more information for Jarvis concerning the Nine Realms, so at least they wouldn’t be completely in the dark. 

"Jarvis print out all the locations of the people that have come through the portals I will return them home." Loki walked over to Tony and kissed him. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't wait up for me."

“Wait, are you sure you should go alone?” Tony didn’t really like the idea of his husband going out on a man-hunt alone. He knew he wouldn’t really be able to convince the god otherwise, but it was worth a try anyway. 

“I’ve located five of these beings Sir. Two are in the US and the other three are scattered in the Asia continent.” Jarvis pulled up the maps for Loki to see.

Loki got an ear piece so he could keep in contact with Jarvis. "Alright I'm ready to go. I have to go. Bring someone else along would only slow me down."

Tony sighed heavily but nodded. “Come back in one piece.” He kissed Loki softly then watched the god go. He really hated when Loki went out on missions, especially while he was pregnant. 

“Stark, we’re going to need you to analyze this tech and trace it as best you can.”

“All right, I’ll email you everything I find.”

“Good. We just need to make sure that whatever door was opened up is closed now. We can’t risk anymore breaches like this.”

Loki found the first group of people having come from Elfheim. With a sigh, he spoke to them and returned them home. The second group was a bit harder because they had already been detained by the police. The other three rescues took a bit more magic and finesse to get it done but it managed to happen. 

By the time Loki was able to return, it was already dawn in the states. The boys would be getting up soon.

Tony was snuggled up to one of the pillows, his face smooshed against the mattress. He was asleep so soundly that night, though it wasn’t easy at the thought of Loki still being gone. Jarvis had been keeping tabs on Loki all night, so at least Tony knew he was still alive. 

Loki changed out of his armor; he started to get breakfast ready for the children, Nelim, and Tony. He could sleep once everyone had eaten. He sliced up an apple for Remus to eat that morning.

Nelim was rather surprised to find Loki up so early. “Good morning. Where were you last night?”

Remus babbled then chomped away at his apple slice. The boys were just getting up to get ready. 

"I had to go on a mission." Loki answered. She nodded. She could tell Loki was exhausted.

"Would you like me to take over for you?" she asked.

"No, I'll finish and then sleep all day."

Nelim nodded and helped Loki where she could, though she let him get everything done. Tony woke some time later in a rush. 

“I’m sorry I woke up so late. I swear Jarvis was screaming at me before I heard him.” The inventor had some toothpaste smeared on his cheek. He looked at Loki and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pulling his shoes on. 

The boys were already dressed and ready to go.

"I will have a plate set out for you." Loki said with a smile. He hugged and kissed the boys before cleaning up most of the mess. "Will you look after Remus?" He asked Nelim.

Nelim nodded. “Yes, I thought you two could use a break.” Nelim smiled and took the boy into her arms. She took him to his play area once he’d finished eating and cleaned off his face. 

Tony made sure the boys had their backpacks before putting on his sunglasses. “All right, we’ll be back in a little bit.” He smiled and the boys said their good byes. With that, they headed to the car.

Loki went straight to bed once they'd gone. He stripped down to his underwear and crawled in, Jarvis turned up the heat for him. 

Pepper started calling Tony and Jarvis forwarded the call to Tony’s cell phone so as to not bother Loki. The inventor dropped the boys off then answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Tony, where’s Loki?”

“Asleep. He was awake all last night. Apparently some beings from other worlds got to earth and he had to transport them all back.”

“He’s asleep? How long do you think he'll sleep?" She asked. If Loki really was going to sleep all day then that could work to her benefit. She'd placed an order for the food they were going to have at dinner from Loki's favorite restaurant.

“He said he’d be out all day. He didn’t sleep at all last night. Why?”

“No reason. I was just making sure you were both okay.” Pepper chimed. 

Tony didn’t trust the oddly sweet tone of her voice, but didn’t question it. He arrived back at the tower and went up to the kitchen, smiling when he saw an omelet waiting for him.   
“I’ll call you later Pep; breakfast is waiting for me.”

Pepper had gotten Fury in on the whole thing too, so in the middle of breakfast, Fury called Stark, ordering him to come down to headquarters. He came up with a ruse to get him to stay for a few hours.

Tony groaned but quickly scarfed down his breakfast. He wrote Loki a note then put his shoes back on. This was going to be a fun day. 

“Jarvis, keep an eye on Loki for me, all right?”

“Of course Sir.”

Not that Loki was going to get into much. He was fast asleep and showed no signs of waking anytime soon.

Tony drove up to SHIELD headquarters and was set to the task of analyzing all their new weaponry. He sighed heavily but got to work; at least Loki would be asleep. 

"I'll let you out of here in time to get the kids and go back to your insane husband." Fury chuckled.

“He’s not insane!” Tony called out then went back to work. Just what he loved; working all day. 

"I know." Fury replied nonchalantly, though he would be crazy later on in the day when he found that there was an unwanted party.

“Hey Jarvis, scan this for me.” Tony frowned curiously at one of the machines he was working on.

“Scanning now Sir.” Jarvis ran a scan from Tony’s phone and showed him various components of the device he was working on. 

The party had completely slipped Tony’s mind. He’d assumed, somewhat wrongly, that Pepper would have the sense to not throw the party. 

The redhead had snuck in with Natasha and Clint to start setting things up. Loki was asleep, so all they really had to do was be very quiet. 

It took all of three hours to get everything together. Loki had only woken up once and that was to go to the bathroom. 

The food was delivered an hour before Tony was to pick up the boys so it was still hot for dinner. Everyone else started to show up before Tony was due home with the boys.

"If he asks, I blame you." Clint said pointing at Pepper.

Tony was laughing as the boys chattered away about their day. It had been the first say of soccer practice, and of course Fenrir was placed with the group of older children. 

“I kicked the ball all the way across the street!” He grinned proudly and Tony ruffled his hair. 

“You’ll make a good player-what the hell is this?” He asked as he walked in and saw everything set up for the party. He then remembered what Pepper had said and groaned. 

"Papa's not gonna be happy." Fenrir sighed.

"He is way too much like Loki." Clint grumbled. Fenrir shrugged as he left for his room. If Loki was going to get pissed off, he would rather not be there for the aftermath. "Have fun flying." He said leaving. 

Toki looked up at Tony, and the inventor just shook his head and sighed heavily. 

“You guys realize he’s not going to like this, right? He even told you himself that he doesn’t like parties.”

“Oh Tony don’t be such a stick in the mud. He’s going to like it.” Pepper smiled and finished putting everything up. 

Bruce and Steve arrived soon enough and joined in the party as it started up. 

Lizbeth, Fury and Hill came soon after that.

"This is very nice. Pepper you did a fantastic job." Lizbeth smiled. Nelim returned with Remus and shook her head. 

"Nelim, could you go get Loki and make sure he's carrying Remus." Pepper smiled. He couldn't cause that much damage if he was holding the boy.

Nelim sighed but nodded. She went over to the room and gently woke Loki. 

“Loki? You have company.” Nelim smiled and set Remus on the bed. The boy cooed quietly, crawling on top of his father. 

Tony shook his head and sat at the island, drinking some water. “It’s your funeral.”

Loki came around with a sleepy smile. 

"Hello baby boy." He smiled. Remus clapped before leaning in to kiss Loki.

"He just woke up from a nap so shall I feed him?" Nelim asked.

"No, I'll take care of him." Loki smiled. "Thank you Nelim."

Nelim nodded. 

“Oh, also Pepper stopped by. She’d really like to speak to you if you don’t mind.”

Tony helped himself to some snacks, considering that’s what they were there for. Not too bad, all things considered. 

The others waited quietly for Loki to come out so they could surprise him. 

Loki nodded, getting out of the bed. He cradled Remus in his arms and headed out to the living room.

"We're gonna die." Clint sighed.

"Oh stop it. We are not going to die." Pepper told them.

"You weren't here to realize how serious he was."

Tony winced a bit at the icy look that glazed Loki’s eyes. Everyone shouted happy birthday and went over to hug the god, chatting about the party. 

“So, do you like it?” Pepper smiled, hoping Loki would enjoy what she’d organized. 

“She spent days getting everything organized.” Steve smiled and put his arm around Pepper’s waist. 

"I'm going to go back to my bedroom," Loki said, backing up from them, "I'll be there for one hour and this better be gone." Loki turned on his heels and started to leave.

"Oh come on Loki we went through a great deal of trouble to do this for you."

"And I said I did not want this. Have your party if you want but leave me out of it."

Pepper’s shoulders drooped and she sighed. Tony just watched and shook his head. 

“I told you, he doesn’t like celebrating his birthday.” 

“Guess we’d better get all this cleaned up then.” Steve sighed and rubbed Pepper’s shoulders. Everyone got together and started cleaning out the decorations and food before leaving. 

“Will you tell Loki I’m sorry?” Pepper looked at Tony and the man nodded. 

“Yeah, I will.” Tony smiled. 

Loki sat Remus down on the bed and smiled at him. "I’m sorry you had to hear that." Loki said. "I will always throw parties for you and your siblings but never throw them for me. I've seen more than enough."

Remus babbled and clapped his hands then smiled up at his father. 

Tony watched everyone go then went to check on Loki. “Just for the record, I told her at least a hundred times not to do it, but Pepper really wanted to do something for you.” Tony smiled a bit. “She says she’s sorry and the living room is cleaned out.” Tony pulled out a small box that was gift wrapped. “Happy Birthday.”

"You could have done better to stop them." Loki said. Loki took the offered gift and set it down on the bed so he could hand Remus to Tony. "He's hungry." He said. Remus looked at Tony and clapped having not seen the man all day.

Tony sighed and picked Remus up. “Come on; let’s go have an apple.” He bounced the boy a bit then took him into the kitchen. He set Remus in his seat and sliced up an apple before getting the finger-foods out for his son. He went ahead and made a sandwich for himself. 

Picking up the gift Loki opened it. He felt a bit guilty for telling them all to go away as he had but if he hadn't they'd still be pushing for the party. He'd told them before that he did not want it, it was their fault for not listening.

“Remus, eat your food, don’t fling it at me.” Tony had hoped his son had grown out of this but it seemed he wasn’t. Remus laughed and put some more food in his mouth before handing some to his father. 

“Uhh, no. Look, I have mine.” Tony smiled and took a large bite of his sandwich. 

"Remember what Loki said Sir. Let him feed you, it makes things much easier that way." Jarvis said.

Looking at the gift Loki sighed. "Why?"

Tony groaned a bit but let Remus feed him as well. The boy smiled and went back to his meal, finishing it soon enough. “There, not so hard, huh?” He finished his sandwich then reached for an apple. 

“Hey Jarvis, how are the scans coming?”

“Very well Sir. I have everything cataloged and organized.”

Loki sighed at the gift. "Why are they all so damn nice?" He asked himself.

"Papa, what did they give you as a gift?" Fenrir asked looking over at him from the door.

Remus was babbling with Tony out on the island. He waved his hands then would pause and laugh at nothing. Tony just shook his head and let Remus go on before the boy crawled into his lap. 

“Oh, does his majesty want to go play now?”

“Ah!” Remus babbled loudly, pointing to his toys. Lately it seemed had been converted from father to caddie. 

Remus kissed him before moving to play with a string on Tony's shirt.

"What did you get Papa?"

“No, no, no! You’re going to ruin Daddy’s favorite shirt!” Tony tried to angle himself away from the boy’s curious hands. 

Remus squealed and clapped his hands, giggling. Tony looked at the boy sternly then smiled. He crouched down, hiding behind the table. Remus tensed with an anxious smile on his face. He was very quiet then squealed loudly as Tony popped out and began tickling him. 

It was a bracelet with an infinity symbol. One half of the bracelet was gold and the other sliver. There was a small note that came with it.

'This is a gift for you, I've never seen a love as strong and enduring and the one you and Tony share. The bracelet is made up of his old reactor and your old armor. Hope you like it.'

"Jarvis." Loki spoke up after a moment.

"Yes Sir?" The AI replied.

"Please extend my thanks to Ms. Potts."

Tony groaned as Remus grabbed his hair and gave it a strong pull. The boy laughed then let go of his father and ran off. 

“Get back here you!” Tony laughed a bit then growled as he chased after his son. Remus squealed and hid behind Loki, hugging the god’s legs. Tony chuckled then looked at his husband.

“So, what was the gift?”

Loki chuckled as he watched Remus try to hide himself. "It's this." He smiled. "It's made of my old armor and your old reactor." He smiled at him.

Tony smiled as he looked at bracelet. 

“This is the one from Pepper, right? It’s great.” Tony looked at his husband for a moment then chuckled. “She has a knack for doing stuff like this. Like when she kept my first arc reactor and had it plated. I felt bad cause I had to take it apart but I think she understood.”

Loki smiled at him. "I know she wanted to do something nice to me but I honestly don't want parties. I've had enough of them."

Tony smiled and nodded then kissed his husband’s cheek. “I know, and I’m sure she knows that too. You know how she is, she likes doing things like this for people she cares about.” 

"I warned her not to." Loki sighed. Reaching around, he picked up Remus.

Remus giggled and snuggled up to his father, kissing Loki’s cheek. Tony smiled and nodded. 

“She’s as stubborn as you are.” He shrugged and looked at his husband. “So, what are we doing for Halloween his year? I think it’d be nice for the boys to get to go out trick-or-treating.”

"I wanted to take them out anyway." Loki smiled. "We'll team up with Ted and Meron and let the children have their fun."

Tony nodded and smiled. “Sounds like a plan. Get all the kids together so they can have fun. Probably won’t be able to stay out too late since it’s during the week.”

Toki and Fenrir looked up at their parents. 

“What’s Halloween?”

“It’s a holiday when kids go out in costumes and they get candy.”

“I want candy!” Both boys began jumping up and down excitedly. Tony just chuckled. 

“And you’ll get candy but not yet!”

"It's in two days." Loki told them.

"What costumes are we going to be?" Fenrir asked.

"Want to be a wolf?" Loki asked Fenrir.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

“Papa! Can I have a suit like Daddy’s for Halloween?”

“Not a real one but I can make you something that looks like it.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. It wouldn’t have any working mechanics in it but the suit would light up and look flashy for Toki. The boys grinned and got even more excited. 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“All right, all right. We’ll start getting everything for your costumes.”

“Papa! Papa! Can I help make my costume? Can I?”

Remus started to babble as if he knew what they were talking about. Loki knew what they would be and what Remus could be as well.

“You got an idea for this little thing?” Tony looked at his youngest son. Remus smiled at his parents and began babbling even more. Toki tugged at his father’s arm, trying to drag Tony to the lab. 

“Come on, come on! Let’s go work on my costume!”

"Better get started Anthony, Halloween is but two days away." He smiled at him. "I will dress him up as a wolf as well as myself." Loki smiled. 

“Wonder what I’m going to be?” He hadn’t been trick-or-treating in years. Not since his mother took him when he was a kid. Needless to say, Tony couldn’t really dress up as the same things he did as a kid and still look sane. He took Toki with him down to the lab so they could work on the little suit. Jarvis took careful measurements and they started cutting up pieces of metal. 

Loki told Fenrir to get a one of his pelts of fur.

"This is gonna be so much fun. Can I use my own ears and tail, please?" He begged.

"Sure." He smiled. "But be careful so no one pulls them."


	173. Chapter 173

Toki grinned as he got to weld parts of his suit together. Since it wouldn’t have any fancy wiring, it was easy to put together. Tony guided Toki through everything and they put in the wires so that it could light up. 

“Alright, now try on the arm piece.”

"What about you Papa?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm going to be a wolf too. It makes it easier when we take you boys out for trick or treating." Loki smiled. Loki had actually been waiting to share this day with his children for a long time.

Remus squealed excitedly, babbling and clapping his hands. 

Some hours later, Toki and Tony emerged from the lab with half the suit finished. Both were covered in oil and laughing. 

“Papa! Papa, I’m making the suit!” Toki grinned and ran over to Loki, hugging him even though he was covered in oil stains. 

Tony chuckled. “Hey, you have to take a bath Toki.”

"Oh dear." Loki sighed. "How far did you get?" Loki asked.

Tony grinned and put an arm on Toki’s shoulder. “The top half is done. Tomorrow we work on the bottom half and add lights.”

Toki grinned proudly. “I’m going to go take a shower!” He ran off, clearly excited. Tony watched him then kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“I’m gonna go shower too.”

"Good thing ours are less messy." Loki smiled as he kissed Remus. Remus returned the kiss and clapped.

Tony smiled and went into the bedroom so he could shower. He undressed and started the water before climbing into the shower. 

Toki finished up his shower quickly and got dressed. 

Loki got Remus down for bed and then went to handle Toki and Fenrir. He was more worried about Toki than he was about Fenrir. He knew Toki wanted to get back into the lab and finish his costume.

Toki was excited about his costume and he couldn’t wait to finish it. He talked on and on about the suit and how it worked, unable to get rid of the smile on his face. 

“Papa, it’s going to light up!”

Tony finished showering and whistled to himself as he got dressed. 

"I know little one." Loki chuckled. Toki stopped talking when he saw Loki rub a hand over his belly. 

"Is the baby okay?" He asked. Toki’s eyes were full of worry as he looked at his father. He didn’t want the baby to be hurt. 

Tony pulled on some pajamas and sat on the bed in his room. He scrolled through his phone then saw a message from Pepper. 

/Glad Loki liked the gift./

Tony smiled and nodded then replied. “You almost made him cry.”

Loki smiled and chuckled. "Your brother or sister has the hiccups." Loki chuckled. He took Toki's hand and placed it on his belly.

Toki giggled as he felt the baby move inside Loki’s belly. He looked at Loki and smiled. “They can get hiccups?”

Tony finished looking through his phone then glanced over at the book on his husband’s nightstand. He’d always been curious about this newest book Loki was reading. He reached over and read the first page, getting somewhat captivated. 

"Yes." Loki chuckled. He was barely showing and only at about two months worth of pregnancy.

"The baby will be fine. Now go to bed." Loki kissed his forehead and left him.

Toki nodded and curled up under the covers and closed his eyes. 

Tony had read through a few pages when Loki returned to the room. He glanced up at the god and closed the book. “I like these books better when you read em.”

Loki chuckled. "Want me to read a bit to you?" He asked.

Tony smiled and rested back against the pillows. “Yeah, why not? You haven’t read to me in a long time.”

Loki got changed for bed and settled. Climbing in, he started at the top of the page and started to read to Tony.

Tony curled up on his side beside Loki and listened carefully. The god’s voice was so soothing. 

Loki soon fell asleep, book in hand as he slumped back against the pillows. 

Tony had one arm looped around his husband’s waist as he slept, dreaming peacefully. 

Tony woke early the next morning to the alarm. As he did every day, he got the boys ready for school and dropped them off. 

“Can we work on my costume?” Toki asked as he got off the car. 

“After school, alright? Both of you behave.” Tony smiled at the boys then drove back to the tower. He’d get some work done on the rest of Toki’s costume then let the boy finish it.

Loki was up as well with Remus in his chair eating blueberries for breakfast. Deciding to have some fun, he stole a few berries just to mess with him.

Remus squealed upset and looked at his father. He babbled, reprimanding his father before clutching his berries close. 

Tony drove back and arrived at the tower shortly. “Got anything for me Jarvis?”

“Just a few layouts for the rest of the suit Sir.”

“Good.”

Loki laughed. "Don't hoard food little one or you'll end up like Valstagg." He said. "Please don't turn into Valstagg." 

Remus grinned and handed on berry to Loki before eating the rest. He was covered in fruit juice stains, on his clothes and his face and hands. He licked his fingers then crawled over to his father, wanting a hug. 

Tony walked over to his husband and grinned. “How come you don’t get mad at him for wanting to give you messy kisses?”

"Because his aren't made of grease and he doesn't know better." Loki smiled. He picked Remus up and carried him off to the bathroom for a bathroom. 

Tony rolled his eyes and followed his husband. “You get mad when I’m covered in blueberries too!” 

Remus squealed happily and began wiggling around in excitement. He loved taking baths, but never really held still so he could be put in the tub. 

"Because you do it on purpose." 

Jarvis already had the water running for them.

"I want to take him swimming again, he enjoyed it last time."

“I think I still have a pool downstairs. We could take him there. Unless you want to go all the way back to Asgard and go in that pool.” Tony wouldn’t have minded really. He rather liked that strange pool where he could actually breathe underwater. 

"I think the other pool in Asgard is more simulating for him." Loki smiled. "All the fish and planets that he gets to see and play with."

Tony smiled and nodded. “Guess you’re right. You two making a trip today or tomorrow?”

Remus babbled, only understanding the part about pool and Asgard. He clapped his hands and began to chatter excitedly. 

"You won't join us?" Loki asked. He undressed Remus and put the boy into the tub to play.

“I didn’t know if I was invited. I’ll go.” He smiled and sat on the edge of the tub, watching Remus. “Look how happy he is just splashing around.”

Remus giggled and threw his little arms around, babbling before reaching for his bath time toys. Remus held a toy up to Loki wanting his father to play with him. 

"No, thank you." He smiled. "We can go this weekend. Let the boys go as well."

“Sounds like a plan then.” Tony groaned as Remus splashed him with water. He sighed and stood then took off his soaked shirt. “That wasn’t funny!”

Remus laughed and clapped his hands, scooting closer to Loki for protection. 

"Don't use me as a shield." He chuckled. Remus babbled worriedly seeing the look in his father's eyes. 

Tony walked back in with a dry shirt and shot his son a scolding look before sitting again. Remus whimpered and went over to his father, putting a wet hand on Tony’s leg. The man tried to steel himself but gave in to the large, watery eyes Remus gave him. 

“I’m not mad; don’t look at me like that.”

Remus nuzzled his knee in apology. There was no way you could say no to those eyes. Loki chuckled as he picked Remus up to dry him off.

Tony shook his head. He’d never survive if Remus was going to give him those big puppy eyes. He looked at the boy and rubbed his still wet head. 

“Ba, ba?”

“I’m not mad.” 

Remus smiled. 

Loki picked him up and started to dry him off. 

"My little boy." He smiled. "So a trip to Asgard it is." 

Remus squealed happily and clapped his hands, bouncing with joy. He loved going to Asgard to visit the family. Tony smiled then looked at his husband. 

“Tomorrow we’ll take the boys trick or treating and then Asgard. They’ll be in heaven.” 

"Sounds good. I'm going to finish my costume. Remus' and Fenrir's are already done."

"Sir, they'll need bags for their candy." Jarvis told them.

“I’ll go get some. Oh, we should go jack-o-lanterns!” Tony had never really had the chance to carve pumpkins, so it was something he’d wanted to try. 

"Get five." Loki smiled. He'd never carved a pumpkin either, so he looked forward to the chance to do so.

Tony nodded and made a run to the store. He picked up five pumpkins, some carving kits, and bags for the boys to hold their candy. He headed back to the tower, excited for the evening.

Loki chuckled as he got their boys ready to carve pumpkins. He had an old table cloth out that could be thrown out afterwards.

"Where's Dad? I wanna get started." Fenrir said bouncing.

Toki bounced up and down with joy, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Come on, come on!”

“Alright, hold on! First you guys need to decide what you want on your pumpkins.” 

“A scary face!” Toki grinned.

Remus squealed happily, clapping his hands. 

Loki knew what he would carve for Remus. "This is going to be fun." Loki nuzzled Remus as the boy picked what he wanted to put on his pumpkin by pointing to it.

Tony stood at the island and helped Toki started tracing the design on his pumpkin. 

“Here, draw it out like this. Fen, try another marker, I think that one’s dry.” Tony handed the wolf-boy another sharpie. 

Remus giggled and watched then stayed very quiet as Loki began carving one pumpkin. 

Loki smiled as he finished the first one and turned it to Tony. It was a carving of the arc reactor.

"Beloved?" Loki called to him.

"Cool!" Toki exclaimed.

"Papa, that's really good." Fenrir smiled.

Tony looked at it and smiled. He pulled Loki close and kissed his cheek. “I like it. I think I could even make a small blue light to put in it.”

“Dad, I want to finish mine too!” Toki grinned. “I’m going to make it cool like Papa’s!”

Remus laughed and crawled over, grabbing some of the leftover pumpkin seeds and mush that Loki had pulled out.

"No little one, leave that be." Loki said taking him away from it. Fenrir started laughing as Remus put the pumpkin pulp into his mouth to taste it.

"Ew." Toki chuckled.

Tony gagged a bit and looked away. “That’s gross.”

Remus didn’t seem to like it much either. The boy made a face and began babbling and growling upset before frowning at the pumpkin.

“No one told you to eat that stuff.” Tony said to the boy then grabbed a paper towel so they could wipe Remus off. 

Remus kept his hands in his lap after that one. He had no desire to eat the stuff again. Loki kissed his head and gave him an apple to make him feel better.

Getting started on the next pumpkin, he did one for Remus. Half a reactor and half of Loki's helmet.

Tony started carving his own pumpkin once he’d finished with Toki. The boy mimicked the evil smile on his pumpkin then giggled and looked at Loki. 

“Is it scary?”

Tony smiled and nodded his head. “Oh, it’s terrifying!” He started making faces of his own as he started to focus on carving the pumpkin. This was a lot trickier than people made it out to be.

Fenrir smiled as he finished his own with a large would paw.

"That so cool Fenrir." Toki smiled at the boy’s handiwork. Fenrir smiled proudly.

"Make sure you get pictures of these Jarvis." Loki said.

"Of course Sir."

Tony finished carving his and turned it around for everyone to see. It was Loki’s helmet with the word “Kneel” carved on top. 

“What do you think?”

Fenrir and Toki both giggled as they looked at the pumpkin. 

“It looks cool Dad.” Fenrir spoke up and Toki nodded. Tony grinned proudly; for his pumpkin, it really wasn’t that bad. 

Loki started laughing but still shook his head. "That was uncalled for Anthony." He chuckled.

Tony grinned proudly and patted his pumpkin. “Whatever, you think it’s awesome. So! I’ll get the candles out.”

Fenrir and Toki cheered eager to see what their finished jack-o-lanterns would look like. Tony came back over with some candles and had Jarvis turn the lights down. 

“Whoa!”

Remus squealed and clapped his hands. 

"Let’s put them downstairs in the lobby and let them stay there until tomorrow night, and then we'll light them before we go out trick or treating." Loki smiled at them.

"Sounds good." Fenrir nodded. Remus babbled excitedly.

Tony took his and Remus’s pumpkins and Toki and Fenrir both took theirs. They headed down and outside and set the pumpkins by the door.

“They look awesome!” Toki grinned and looked at his parents. 

“Are we going to put up scary stuff too?”

“Yeah, why not? I think I can get some stuff to decorate.”

"Can we go with you?" Fenrir asked.

"No, someone is going to help me clean up the mess we've made." Loki said. The boys whined but went to help anyway.

Toki and Fenrir pouted but went back up to help get things cleaned up. Tony chuckled and went up to help as well. 

“Hey Jarvis, find me some stores that sell Halloween decorations.”

“I’ve found several already Sir. Shall I go ahead and make a few purchases for you so all you have to do is pick them up?" Jarvis asked him.

“Yeah, go ahead and get a couple things Jarvis.”

“Right away Sir.” The AI placed a few orders and Tony finished wiping off the island. 

“Well, that was messier than I thought it would be.”

"It usually is Sir." He said. The boys came back so they could go with Tony to get the decorations. 

Jarvis gave Tony the directions to the nearest shop.

Toki and Fenrir were buzzing with joy as they rode to the store to get the decorations. 

“Papa, are we going to have a fog machine?”

“Yep, two of em.”

“And spider webs?”

“Yep.”

"I could use my magic to make it look really, really, really creepy." Fenrir stated.

"Yeah, you could out snakes in it." Toki replied.

Tony chuckled and nodded then parked when they got to the store. “Alright, I’m gonna need you two to help me carry these things out.” 

The boys nodded and went inside. Jarvis had already wired the payment, so they just had to take the items out to the car.

They smiled at them and got going. In total they had three bags and went back to the car.

"Come on, tomorrow is Halloween." Toki bounced in his seat.

Tony chuckled. “Hold on, we’ll set everything up when we get back home.” Tony drove back to the tower and the boys ran upstairs with the bags. They began opening packages and got even more excited. Remus squealed, wanting to partake also. 

Loki let Remus do little things, like opening packages so they could hand the boys and Tony things to put up. 

"Be good." He said with a smile. Remus babbled happily as he carried a fake spider over to Tony.

Tony took the spider and hung it up by the window then started putting up the webs as well. This was going to be such a pain to take down afterwards, but it was worth it. 

“Dad, when do we put up the fog machine?”

“Not until nighttime or else it won’t look cool.”

Toki nodded then finished putting up some spiders on the window. Tony picked Remus up so he could put a spider on the window as well. 

When they had finished, Loki declared it bedtime and sent the boys off to their rooms for baths.

"You too Little One." He smiled at him.

The boys brushed their teeth and slipped into their pajamas before crawling into bed. 

Tony went to help tuck the boys in then went with Loki to put Remus in bed. 

“I haven’t done this in so long. My last Halloween was when I was eight, I think.”

"Well now we get to do it every year for a long time." Loki chuckled. He'd already gotten Remus to bed for the night and was ready for the following day. The boys would be wearing their costumes to school and Loki had cupcakes to make for the parties they would be having.

Tony helped get some things together and helped Toki get into his costume the next day. The boy was so excited Tony almost couldn’t get the suit on him. 

“Hold still!” Tony chuckled. 

Toki grinned then snapped on his mask when the suit was on. He ran around, making sounds and using the light as a fake blaster. 

Loki put Remus' costume onto him.

"That's a good boy." He smiled at him. He babbled on and on as he got dressed, Loki and Fenrir were dressed as well.

"Come on, I want as picture."

Everyone got together for a picture and Jarvis took several of the family. Toki and Fenrir took one pretending to be in battle and then one picture of Remus, Loki, and Fenrir all in their wolf costumes. Tony got excited even put on his suit to join in. 

Loki smiled for each picture and even got little Remus to behave long enough for them. 

"Happy Halloween Jarvis." 

"Happy Halloween to you as well young Fenrir."

“Alright, everyone got their costume and their candy bags?”

Toki and Fenrir nodded, big smiles on their faces. Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“We’ll be going out later today to get candy. We can’t stay out too late but we’ll go for a while. There’s a really nice neighborhood we can go to.”

The boys nodded.

"Okay." He said to Tony. Remus had gotten a hold of his tail and was having fun chewing on it.

“You can keep your costumes on if you want.” 

The boys nodded then ran off to play in their costumes for a while. Tony chuckled then looked at Loki. 

“You look good.”

"So do you." He said. Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders.

"Once the boys are at school and Pepper takes Remus, we'll have a few hours alone."

“Yeah. Ah, that’ll be so nice. You know I think my hands are gonna smell like pumpkin guts forever. Oh, and then we need to set up the fog machines and maybe get some bats to hang from the ceiling and…Oh.” Tony stopped when he realized what that meant. He looked at Loki and smiled. 

Tony dropped the boys off at school soon enough and smiled when he saw a few other children in costume as well.

While Tony was gone with the boys, Pepper came to get Remus so she could take him to the office and show him off a bit. It had gotten to be a habit of hers since neither Tony nor Loki really went to the office.

Tony arrived back at the tower soon enough and headed upstairs. “Did Pepper stop by?” He asked as he walked in and saw Loki. 

He nodded.

"He's gone and it's just us." Loki smiled. He turned around, letting his tail flick Anthony in the nose. "Come on now." He smiled. 

Tony followed the god with an eager smile. He pulled Loki into the bedroom, kissing him deeply and put his hands on his waist. 

"I love you." He smiled at him. Loki pulled him over to the bed. "My gorgeous husband." He smiled.

“Oh, I’m gorgeous now?” Tony chuckled and kissed his husband. He leaned over Loki, straddling the god’s thighs. He slipped his hands up into Loki’s shirt and slid them across his chest. 

Loki smiled at him.

"You always have been." He said with a smile.

Tony kissed his husband’s neck, squeezing at the god’s sides gently. He pulled up Loki’s shirt, exposing his chest. 

Loki arched into Tony's touch a moan escaping him. 

"I love you.” He smiled at him. Loki pulled him down for a kiss.

Tony kissed his husband and reached up, pinching his nipples. He pressed is body against Loki’s. 

"Anthony." He whined at him. Loki wanted to have his husband every way he could before he had to get the children.

Tony felt a chill run through him when Loki whined. It was the most amazing sound he’d ever heard. He pulled off Loki’s clothes and worked at his own. 

"Too slow." He said snapping his fingers so Tony's clothes were going.

“You’re just impatient. Teasing is half the fun.” Tony smirked and kissed his husband again. He reached over for the lube and popped the tube open. 

Loki chuckled as he opened his legs for Tony to stretch him.

Tony coated one of his fingers and pushed one into his husband. He kissed Loki’s chest then flicked his tongue at the god’s nipples. 

Loki moaned, bucking his hips into Tony's. 

"Please." He whined. 

Tony pulled his fingers out and got between Loki’s legs. He kissed the god deeply then looked into his eyes. 

“I love you.” He whispered then pushed into him. 

"I'll love you always." He said pulling Tony close as the inventor entered him. 

Tony kissed Loki deeply as he started rolling his hips, thrusting deep into his husband. He groaned in his throat, enjoying the tightness.

Loki wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He could never understand how he seemed so big every time. 

Tony snapped his hips, burying himself inside Loki deeply. He kissed the god’s neck and bit at his skin, his hands traveling everywhere they could. 

Loki threw his head back with pleasure scream. "Anthony!"

“Loki, fuck…!” He moaned and shuddered all over then thrust harder. He gripped Loki’s hips, rubbing his thumbs against them. 

Loki clung to him for dear life as he encouraged Tony to go faster. "Don't hold back." 

Tony nodded against his husband’s neck and thrust deeper into Loki. He grunted and moaned against the god’s skin then kissed him hard, bruising their lips.


	174. Chapter 174

Loki sucked on Tony's tongue and then on his lip for good measure. 

Tony snapped his hips again, hitting his husband’s g-spot hard. He bit at the god’s neck, spreading his legs more. 

Feeling Tony aim for that special spot made him see stars and feel pleasure from his hair follicles to his to toe nails.

Tony dug his arms into the bed, getting more leverage as he pushed deeper inside his husband. He claimed Loki’s lips in a heated kiss, their teeth mashing together.

Loki caught Tony's lip between his teeth giving it a good tug. 

Tony groaned and snapped his hips again, ramming into Loki hard. He pulled back and bit at the god’s neck, leaving a mark below his jaw. He caressed Loki’s thighs, squeezing them in his hands. 

Loki arched as he came, his seed coming out in ribbons over his chest. "Anthony!"

Tony came hard inside his husband a few thrusts later. “Of fuck, Loki!” He shuddered all over then lay on top of the god, panting heavily. 

Loki turned them so they were on their sides. "Good heavens, that was amazing."

Tony chuckled and leaned close, kissing Loki softly. “It was. I’m gonna remember this Halloween forever.” He smiled. 

Loki laughed. "You'd better remember it."

Tony grinned and lay close to his husband. “Oh, I will. Fenrir wanted to cast some spells on the decorations so they move.”

"No, absolutely not." He said.

Tony laughed and nodded. “I figured. Fen’s gonna be upset though.” Tony looked at Loki’s belly and brushed his fingers across it. 

"While I am confident in Fenrir's magic it is not yet ready for such an advanced spell." He said.

Loki sighed and rested his hand with Tony's. A bump was starting to form but unless you were looking for it you couldn’t tell.

Tony chuckled in his throat and nodded. 

“Guess that makes sense. He was so excited about it too though.” 

"I know he would have been." Loki replied.

Tony propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Loki. “You’re pretty amazing, did you know that?”

"Well this man who insists upon calling himself Iron Man keeps telling me."

Tony laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, I have weird habits, huh?” Tony kissed Loki again then rested back against the pillows. 

"Yes, yes you do."

Tony smiled and pulled the blankets over them so they wouldn’t get too cold. 

“How long should we take the boys out?”

"I think two hours is good enough. Get them dinner out of the house?" He asked.

“Yeah, I think that would be best. My mom always used to get me pizza on Halloween. Jarvis, order some pizza.”

“Right away Sir.”

Loki smiled. "They'll have so much fun tonight.” Loki planned on having fun too but it was still their first Halloween as a family.

“We never did anything on Halloween before the boys, did we?” Tony tried to think back on. He knew he’d thrown a few parties on Halloween, but he wasn’t sure if Loki had been there. 

Loki shook his head. "That following year after I came to live here we watched movies I think." Loki replied.

Tony paused and laughed. “I think I remember that! You were hanging onto me when we watched Nightmare on Elm Street!” Tony laughed hard at the memory. Loki was adamant that he wasn’t afraid, but he clung to Tony for dear life. 

"Sir, SHIELD Agents are on their way. It would appear that Director Fury has tapped the tower so he could keep track of Loki and if he at all got too far out of control." Jarvis informed.

Loki rolled his eyes. He'd seen death but he could not understand the minds of Midgardians and why they would do that to people.

Tony smiled and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Come on, it was cute!”

"Oh you hush." Loki glared at him playfully. "Jarvis, how long before the boys have to be picked up?" He asked.

"Seven hours, Sir." He said.

"Thank you."

Tony yawned a bit and got comfortable. 

“Also, Ted called earlier sirs. He has asked if you would like to join him for trick-or-treating tonight.”

“Oh, that would be a good idea.”

"That sounds good to me." Loki nodded. Toki and Meron would have a great deal of fun that night. Hopefully the children would tire each other out.

“Be sure to call Ted back so we can set everything up.”

“Very well Sir.”

“The kids are going to have so much fun tonight.” Tony smiled. 

Loki nodded a yawn escaping him. "Let’s take a nap." He said.

Tony nodded and curled up close to his husband. “A nap sounds like a good idea right now.”

"Jarvis, turn the heat three degrees please." Loki said.

"Done Sir." 

"Thank you." Loki got comfortable and was fast asleep in no time at all.

Tony passed out soon after his husband, lapsing into dream-less sleep. 

Jarvis sounded the wakeup call half an hour before the final bell at the boys’ school.

"Sir, it's time to go."

Loki stretched and nudged him. "Better get going darling."

Tony groaned into his pillow but got out of the bed and got dressed. He sighed and fixed his hair up a bit then kissed his husband. 

“I’ll be back in a bit.”

"Okay." He nodded getting comfortable. Loki stayed there for a few more moments before getting up and going to get the boys their snacks.

The boys were brimming with joy as they waited to go out trick-or-treating. They couldn’t stop talking about all the compliments they got at school from the children about their costumes. 

“And then the teachers took a picture of all the kids that were wearing costumes!”

“And then my teacher gave us some candy!”

Tony chuckled and shook his head as he listened. 

Loki smiled as Pepper brought Remus back to the tower. The boy had woken up from a nap not long before and was ready to get up and go about his day. He knew there was excitement in the air.

Tony herded Fenrir and Toki together and helped them fix their costumes a bit. 

“Alright, do your homework and then we can leave.”

“Alright!” The boys ran off, laughing as they grabbed their backpacks and pulled out their worksheets. 

Loki set their snack on the table with them and went to get back into his costume so they could get going right after.

Tony got into his suit and made sure the boys had their candy bags ready. 

“Sir, Ted has called again and said he is on his way over now.”

“Alright.”

“Meron’s coming too?” Toki looked up excitedly. 

"Yes, we're going as a group." Loki smiled at them.

"Woohoo!" Fenrir cheered. Remus clapped and babbled excitedly seeing how his brothers were reacting to the news.

Tony smiled at his youngest then picked the boy up in his arms. 

“You don’t even know what’s going on.”

Remus squealed loudly then looked at the glowing light on his father’s suit. He made a low growling noise in his throat as he began trying to pull at the light, pouting when he couldn’t get it. 

Loki thought of the ball that Bruce had made for Remus and used a spell to bring it from his room.

"Here, have your own."

Remus took the ball and began to shake it.

The ball made jingling noises and Remus squealed happily as it began to light up a bit as well. Tony chuckled and set the boy down again. 

“Hey, sorry it took so long. Meron couldn’t find her wings.”

“Hi.” The little girl smiled, dressed up as a fairy princess and a pirate of sorts. 

Loki smiled at this. He was quiet sure that Toki and Meron would be one of those couple that you hear about that have been together for 67 years and had the best adventures together.

Toki smiled and ran over to his friend. 

“You look really nice.”

“Thanks.” Meron smiled, blushing a bit. “Your costume is cool too.”

“Thanks! Me and my dad made it.”

Ted chuckled and looked at Loki and Tony. “You two are dressed up too?”

“Yeah, we thought it’d be fun.”

"This is normal for us." Loki smiled, moving his tail. Fenrir's ears flicked away from Remus when he tried to grab them. Ted looked on in amazement.

"So you're using your magic?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm not more than a liar and shape shifter."

Ted grinned a bit, impressed. “Well, that certainly makes for a good costume.” He then saw Remus and laughed. “Him too huh?” 

"Actually his is a costume that used to be mine." Loki smiled. "My mother enjoyed putting me in it as a child many times." He chuckled.

Remus squealed happily. 

"That is adorable." Ted chuckled.

“Yep, he’s the most excited I think.” Tony said. “We ready to go?”

“Yeah. I thought we could go to Pace Acres. They have really good candy there.”

"Come on we wanna go." Fenrir whined.

"Okay, Okay."

"Do you know where you're going Tony?"

“No but Jarvis does.” Tony grinned and got everyone into the car. Ted chuckled and nodded then took Meron back to his car and drove off. 

Tony followed Ted to the neighborhood, surprised by how many people were already out. 

“All right. Stay where Papa and I can see you, okay?”

Toki and Fenrir nodded then took off with Meron. 

Loki had Remus in a pouch on his chest that kept the infant rather happy with himself. Loki didn’t think it wise to let him walk with so many children around and about.

Tony stayed close to Loki and Ted, watching the kids run from one house to the next, gathering more candy. 

“Dad, look! Our bags are half full!” Fenrir grinned and showed the candy to his parents. 

“Come on, come on, let’s go to that house!” Toki tugged on Fenrir’s arm and the three of them ran off again.

"They'll be good and tired tonight." Ted laughed.

"You got that right. So what are your plans for dinner?" Loki asked.

"I think we'll have takeout tonight." Ted answered. Remus babbled for a moment and looked at Ted.

"What?"

Remus kept babbling and flailing his arms around and Tony just shook his head. 

“Just nod and smile. I don’t even think he understands himself.”

Ted chuckled and did as Tony told him. 

Toki, Fenrir, and Meron went to another house, giggling at how much candy they were getting. They didn’t even notice how much their feet were starting to hurt. It seemed the evening was going well until a few reporters began to show up. 

“Oh shit.” Tony forgot how high-profile they were. 

"Mr. Stark, may we have a word with you?" The reporter asked. Rolling his eyes, Loki called to the boys in Norse. They came running over to them followed by Meron.

"Pick her up." He ordered Ted. "Toki, hold your brother's hand." He said. Loki took Fenrir's hand and made Tony wrap an arm around Ted as he transported them a few blocks over from the reporters.

Tony glanced over and they all quickly shuffled into their cars. The boys sat in the backseat of the car, frowning a bit. 

“I’m sorry kids. But hey, at least we got to go out.” Tony smiled back at the boys then called Ted. “Sorry about that.”

“Not a problem. We were out for almost two hours anyway. You heading back to the tower?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you bring Meron over and we can all have pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.”

"It'll be on the news later tonight." Loki sighed as he got Remus strapped into his car seat. The boy started to babble angrily. "I know little one." Loki nodded.

Tony sighed and nodded, driving back to the tower. “Yeah, but we had our fun.” He smiled at Loki and got off the car as they arrived back. Ted pulled up after them and they all went inside.

“Jarvis, get a few extra pizzas over to the tower.”

“Right away Sir.”

The kids ran in and immediately dumped their bags, marveling at all their candy. 

“Meron, only five pieces tonight or you’ll get sick.” Ted looked at his daughter sternly and the girl pouted but nodded. 

"Boys, the same goes for you and make sure you brush your teeth after." Loki said. The children swapped candy back and forth take what they liked and trading it for something better.

Tony watched them then got out of his suit as the pizza arrived. The poor pizza man was almost crushed with all the reporters out there. Tony grinned quickly then ducked back inside. 

“I bring you: food.” He smiled and set the pizza on the island. 

"Sorry about all that." Loki apologized to the poor delivery man and gave him a 50 dollar tip. “Keep it." He smiled. The man nodded and headed on back out the door. Turning back to the children, he sent them to wash their hands before getting Remus ready.

The children sat down at the table after washing up and each got one slice of pizza and some juice. 

Tony, Ted, and Loki sat at the island to enjoy their own meals. 

“How’s the baby coming along?” Ted looked at Loki then took a bite of his pizza. 

"Fine." Loki replied. "I'll be seeing the doctor tomorrow to check on the baby." He said.

"That's good. You're ending your first month?" Ted asked.

"Yes, we are."

Ted smiled and nodded. “You must be excited.”

“Oh we are.” Tony smiled and held his husband’s hand. 

“It’s always so much fun when you’re waiting for the baby.”

The kids finished their pizza and ate their candy before running around and playing a bit.

"Ye,s it is. That is until you can't see your feet or feel your spine." Loki deadpanned.

Ted chuckled and nodded. “My wife used to say that when she was pregnant with Meron. She’d be in pain and start screaming at me about how her ankles were swollen.”

“Yeah but did she throw you out a window?” Tony said then sipped his drink. 

"I'm pretty sure if she'd had the strength she would have." He said. Loki made a face.

"I haven't thrown you from a window." Loki replied.

"Yet." Fenrir giggled.

“That’s because Daddy is being careful this time.” Tony smiled proudly and finished his second slice of pizza. Ted laughed and shook his head. 

“I’m just glad Sharon couldn’t do that.”

“It’s not so bad. Jarvis usually catches me with one of the suits.”

"I'm not you. I wouldn’t have anyone to save me." Ted chuckled.

"Well this little one will hopefully be more normal." Loki smiled, rubbing his belly.

"Any child you have will never be normal with the last name Stark."

Tony laughed a bit and nodded. “Very true.”

Ted smiled and finished off his pizza before standing. “I’d better get her home.” He smiled at his daughter. 

“We need to get these three to sleep too. Looks like Remus is already passing out.”

The boy was falling asleep in a mountain of unwrapped candy. 

Loki sighed with a happy smile upon his face as he went to get the boys together for bed. "All tuckered out." He smiled at them. Toki let a large yawn escaped him as he and Fenrir headed down the hall way.

“It was fun tonight. I’ll see you two around.” Ted smiled and picked Meron up in his arms, taking her out to his car. Tony waved goodbye to the man then picked Remus up off the floor. He smiled and took the boy to his crib. 

“Come on Toki, bed time.”

The boy yawned again and took off his costume. He headed into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before heading to his room. 

Loki gave Fenrir a kiss on the head.

"Night Papa." He smiled, turning over to get comfortable.

"Good night my little wolf." He left to room and went to get Remus settled in his crib after getting his out of his costume. "Good night baby boy."

Remus fell asleep instantly in his crib, curled up under his blankets. Tony smiled at the boy then walked back to the room with Loki. “I think it was a good night, over all.” 

Loki nodded. "Time for us to go to bed as well." He said. Taking Tony's hand, Loki pulled him towards the bedroom as a yawn escaped him.

Tony nodded and curled close to his husband once they’d gotten into bed, pulling the blankets over them both. “It was fun.” He smiled and closed his eyes. 

"Good night beloved." Loki smiled at him.

“Good night.” Tony kissed his husband Loki softly then fell asleep. 

The boys were reluctant to get up for school the next morning. They grumbled and groaned, but Tony got them ready anyway. 

“Come on, you have to get your things together.”

Loki wasn't having an easy time of it either. The god found himself hovering over the toilet with morning sickness. To think he'd been having a good few days.

Tony asked Nelim to take over with the boys as he went to check on Loki. He got some medicine and tea started for the god; maybe pizza wasn’t the best idea for dinner. 

“Here you go Babe.” He handed the medicine and some water over to Loki. 

"Shoot me now. Point blank in the head." He whined. "Just make it stop."

“Take this and you’ll feel better. Come on; let’s get you to the bed. I can get you a bucket to puke in.” Tony helped his husband up and onto the bed. 

"After you take the boys to school could you go dig up my pregnant pants for me?" He asked.

“Yeah. We can get more for you if you want.” Tony smiled a bit at his husband then stood and went to drop the boys off at school. “Hey Nelim, could you take a bucket over to Loki?”

“All right. I’ll take some tea for him too.” The Skrull went into the kitchen and fixed up Loki’s tea. 

Loki tried keeping it down until Nelim brought him the bucket which he thanked her for.

"You were doing so well." She said.

"I know; that's the beauty of it."

Nelim smiled sympathetically. “Do you need anything else?” 

Tony dropped the boys off at the school and then headed back to the tower. 

He shook his head. "No, thank you though." He smiled at her softly and he made himself comfortable.

Nelim nodded and went back out to the kitchen. 

Tony arrived soon enough and went upstairs to check on Loki. 

“How’s he doing?”

“He seems to be a little better now.” 

Tony went into the room and dug out Loki’s maternity clothes. 

“Here we go.”

"Thank you." Loki mumbled as he curled up for a nap.

Bruce showed up around lunch time. By this point, Loki's stomach had settled but it wasn't 100%.

Tony sat at the island, eating some lunch when Bruce arrived. He wiped his lips and greeted his friend. 

“More stomach problems?”

“Yeah. We had pizza last night and I don’t think it helped very much.”

“How’s he doing now?” 

“Better. He’s asleep.” 

Bruce hummed in response and sat with Tony. “Guess I’ll wait till he wakes up to check on him.”

Bruce joined Tony at the table. "Is he starting to show at all? I have to start measuring his belly." 

"Why?" Nelim asked.

"To track the growth of the baby."

“He’s showing a little bit. You can’t really tell though unless you’re really looking.” Tony shrugged and took a bite of his meal. Nelim hummed in response. 

“I see. So you act as caregiver for Loki while he’s pregnant?”

Nelim looked at Tony waiting for an answer. The pot started to whistle. "I'll be right back." She said moving to take it to him.

“Yeah, kinda like that. Loki doesn’t trust other doctors, so I help out when I can.” Bruce said. Tony looked over at Nelim then back at Bruce.

“He was doing really well too.”

“Yeah, poor guy.” Bruce chuckled a bit. 

"Just give him a few days to rest. Maybe you should send him off to Asgard to relax for a bit." Bruce said. 

"He wouldn't go." Nelim said. "Not after what just happened with the general."

“Loki’s worried that the minute he leaves, something’ll happen to me or the kids.” Tony said. He understood Loki’s worry though; he often felt the same. 

“Then I guess he’ll just have to try and relax here.” Bruce shrugged. 

Nelim finished fixing up another cup of tea and sat down again. 

"Well you'll always have my help." Bruce said.

"And mine as well." Nelim added.

“Good, cause sometimes we really need it.” Tony chuckled a bit and sipped his drink. “I’ll be back.” Tony went to check on Loki and make sure the god was still doing well. 

Nelim chuckled in her throat and shook her head. “Those two certainly are strange.”

"Yeah they are but they keep each other sane while driving each other insane." Bruce chuckled. "Had someone told me when Loki was sitting in that cell that he and Tony would have been together, married and raising a family, I would have laughed them into the nut-hut." 

Nelim giggled. “Is that right? They didn’t get along in the beginning?”

“Not at all.” Bruce chuckled. “Nobody liked Loki in the beginning. He was a prisoner and we were all still bitter about what he’d done. But Tony was the only one that could tolerate him.”

"But Loki told me the story about what happened in the beginning. That Thanos and the Chitauri captured him and tortured him. He didn't tell you that?" 

"He did but we didn't believe him, not until Thanos came for him which wasn't until a few years back."

Nelim nodded slowly. “Did Tony know?”

“Yeah, he knew before any of us did. And he believed Loki before we did.” 

Tony walked back over and sat at the island. “He’s fine, still asleep.”

"Is it true that Fury tortured him without your knowledge as well?" She asked.

Tony looked at Nelim and nodded. “I was the only one that wasn’t told. I was tortured while I was being held in the Middle East, so Fury knew I’d be against it.” 

Bruce felt his chest tighten a bit at that memory. Had he known then what he knew now, he never would have agreed to it. 

"But why does Fury rely on Loki the way he does now?" He asked.

“Because now they realize he isn’t a psychopath and that I was right all those years when I told them he was on our side.” Tony shrugged. Bruce rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, yes, you’re always right Tony.”

“I am.” Tony grinned. 

"But still this is a man that he wanted to suffer and die, why does Loki help him in the least?"

“That would be Tony’s fault.” Bruce pointed at the man and Tony just grinned. 

“I convinced him to try helping out, show the other guys that he’d changed. At first he said no, but it turns out he would help out on missions. Even I didn’t know about it at first.”

Nelim nodded. "You've told me that." She said.


	175. Chapter 175

“I just thought it would help him if he did it.” Tony shrugged then stood to get a drink. 

“It was a good thing too. Loki pulled us out of a lot of tight places.”

“Was he okay working so close to Fury?”

“He eventually got used to it. Once he had his full power back, he realized he could defend himself if he needed to.”

"Loki made sure he got payback as his powers slowly started to come back. He once turned all of Fury's clothing yellow and then pink." Bruce chuckled.

Nelim laughed as she imagined that. Tony just smiled and nodded his head, remembering that moment. 

“Or when he turned you pink when you turned Hulk.”

Bruce groaned and shook his head. “I’d rather not think about that one.”

"One thing you should know about Loki, he always gets his payback." Bruce said.

“Definitely not the forgetting type.” Tony shuddered a bit. He knew that part all too well. Nelim smiled and nodded her head then sipped her tea. 

“Sounds like someone you would go for.”

Tony smiled smugly and sat a little taller. “What can I say? I have a thing for unstable people.”

"I thought you would have had it after he grabbed you by your collar and hung you from the roof." Bruce said.

Tony smiled and shook his head. “Takes more than that to scare me off.”

“Clearly.” Nelim chided. 

“Hey, I’m nothing if not stubborn. You have to give me credit for that.”

"I swear these two are suicidal with each other from time to time." Bruce said. "I remember the first year after Loki started getting his powers back but they weren't enough to actually do anything with. We made him come to training with us and you would think Loki wouldn't be strong at all." Bruce said.

“And you learned otherwise?” Nelim smiled, wanting to hear this story. Bruce nodded. 

“I don’t really train with the others, too much risk I’ll accidentally turn Hulk. But I got to watch Loki beat the crap out of Clint and Steve.”

“I tried to warn em.” Tony said with a cocky smile. “I told everybody he’s thin, not weak.

"He took down Thor and came very close with Natasha. They fight in much the same way. They use their small frames and speed to their advantage."

“I’ve fought with Natasha a few times; she’s a tough one to beat.” Nelim finished her first cup of tea then stood to make another. Tony nodded.

“Fury had me train with her once. Never doing that again.”

“You’ve fought Loki, haven’t you?”

“Not in actual combat.” 

"See Loki studies his opponent first. When he sees them, he can figure out every move they have." Bruce remembered how Loki has explained it.

Nelim nodded. “That’s how they used to fight when I was training with the Skrull. They said no single form or style matters if your opponent isn’t also using it.” 

Tony just shrugged. “I stick with just throwing my fists around hoping I hit something.”

"Maybe you should actually take a few pointers from Loki and Natasha." Bruce said.

“I’m fine.” Tony said defiantly then stood and went to check on Loki again when his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Stark, I need you to come in and check some machines for me.”

“Right now? Seriously?”

“No Stark, next year when you’re good and ready. Of course right now!” Fury shouted into the phone then hung up. Tony groaned and put his phone into his pocket then pulled on some shoes. 

“Hey Nelim, can you keep an eye on Loki for me? Fury needs me.”

“Sure.”

“I thought Fury was in Belgium?” Bruce looked at Tony curiously and the inventor paused. Was the Director gone?

“Jarvis, verify the call.”

“It’s verified Sir. Director Fury called you from a number in Belgium.”

Tony groaned pathetically and grabbed his car keys. Bruce snickered a bit, trying not to laugh. 

“Sorry Tony.”

"Does he not have any other engineers to look after the machines for him?" Nelim asked.

"No, he does, I think he does this on purpose." Bruce said.

In the bedroom, Loki was waking up. "Jarvis, I want Anthony." He said.

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark has been called out to SHIELD for some maintenance.” Jarvis replied. 

Tony grumbled as he drove towards SHIELD headquarters. Why couldn’t Fury get someone else to work on his stuff? 

“Sir, Loki has just woken and is asking for you.”

“Damn it. Tell him I’m sorry and that I’ll try to be back soon.”

“Of course Sir.”

Tony pulled up to the gate then frowned a bit. Where was everybody? The gate opened, though Tony could only see one guard standing there. He drove more carefully, feeling oddly anxious now. 

“Jarvis, run a quick sweep.” No answer came. Tony’s heart began to race. “Jarvis?”

“I’m sorry…Sir…being cut…interference…” Jarvis could barely speak through the static before dying out completely. 

Loki frowned at this, his lip quivering as tears started to sting his eyes.

"Doctor Banner, if you might know of any way to calm Loki down in his current state, it would be greatly appreciated." Jarvis said.

Bruce stood and went over to Loki, Nelim close behind him. 

“Loki, what’s wrong?”

“Is it because Tony left?” Nelim asked and sat near the god. “He’ll be right back.” 

“I’m afraid not. It seems I’ve been cut from any communication with Mr. Stark.”

“What?” Bruce looked up as Jarvis spoke. 

“As soon as he drove onto SHIELD property, all my connections were cut.”

Tony quickly put his car in reverse and tried to drive out only for the gates to shut again. He scoffed and looked around, waiting. Several men dressed in thick black uniforms walked out towards the car. 

“Mr. Stark, come with us.”

"I want Anthony." He sobbed. 

Nelim looked at Bruce unsure of what to do in the meantime to calm the god down.

"Loki, he'll be back later we promise. He just had to go and take care of something."

Bruce looked at Nelim, unsure if he should break the news to Loki at the moment. He took the god’s hand and rubbed it gently. 

“He’ll be back, I promise.” He smiled a bit as Nelim rubbed the god’s back, trying to get him to calm down. 

Tony tried to think of something to do but couldn’t find a way out. He couldn’t call to his suit and it was clear there were no SHIELD agents there. What was going on? One of the men walked over to his car and yanked the door open. 

“Now, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony put his hands up and got out of the car before being cuffed suddenly and taken to another vehicle. 

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“We’re not at liberty to speak.” One of the figures responded then pushed Tony into the car before he was blindfolded and gagged. 

"I know what will cheer you up." Nelim said. He ran off to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of ice cream and pickles.

"There we go; you love ice cream and pickles." She said. 

Loki smiled softly and sniffled. "I do." He replied digging in.

Nelim smiled at the god then glanced at Bruce. “You okay?”

Bruce nodded. “I just need to make a call.” He stepped out into the hall and called Fury. “Sir, we have a problem.”

“What is it?”

“I think Tony’s missing.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Jarvis told me. Did you call him to SHIELD?”

“No, I haven’t called anybody. I’ll send agents to see what the hell is going on.”

Tony groaned as he was yanked out of the vehicle and taken somewhere else. He couldn’t see anything and it was starting to worry him. Who were these people? What did they want with him? He was put in a room and the gag and blindfold were removed. 

“What do you want?!” He called out and a woman stepped forward.

“To talk business.” She spoke with a German accent and wore a strict looking uniform. 

“Who are you?”

“That’s none of your concern Mr. Stark. All you need to know is that failure to comply with my wishes will result in death.”

“Then kill me and get it over with.” He scowled but felt his courage leave him when Barton was dragged into the room as well.

“Barton?”

“Will you listen now?”

Clint looked over at him and shook his head. Tony had to go; Tony had to get out of here safely because he had kids at home and a baby on the way. Barton had one best friend and team of people that had something going for them: marriages and kingdoms to rules.

"Don't do it Tony!"'

Tony looked at the archer then at the woman. “What happens if I still say no?” Of course he wouldn’t leave the man to die, but Tony wanted to know just how insane this woman was. The blond seemed almost amused when Tony said this. 

“We start small. We torture and eventually kill this man. Then we bring in your Skrull friend, then Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts,” She paused a moment, her eyes gleaming. “Then, one by one, we bring in your boys.”

Tony swallowed thickly and nodded his head. “What do you want?”

“That nifty bomb your father was working on some years back. I believe it was called portal-vortex one?”

Tony remembered it. Not only did the thing explode, but it also opened temporary black holes, sucking in everything around before closing. The inventor hung his head. 

“You don’t have the luxury of time, Mr. Stark. Yes or no?”

“I’ll do it, but you have to let Barton go.”

“Not a chance.” The woman smirked. 

Natasha burst into the tower suddenly, her eyes peering around before she looked at Bruce. “Have you seen Clint?”

“No, why?”

“I can’t find him and he isn’t answering his cell phone.”

“When did you see him last?” Bruce looked at the assassin worried and Nelim glanced over as well. 

“Fury called him over to SHIELD for something. We were talking on the phone then all of the sudden the line got cut.”

Bruce sat her down. "They got Tony too." He said.

"Whoever it is, it's not Fury." Nelim told her.

"This isn't good. We've got an upset Loki, two missing Avengers, and no leads to go on." Bruce sighed.

"We need back up. Thor is in--"

"I am here." He said coming in. “Heimdall has told me what has happened to the Man of Iron. I have brought my friends to aid us as well."

Natasha looked at the god and nodded then got to her feet. 

“Jarvis, can you access any SHIELD security?” 

“Yes, lines have been reestablished but I’m afraid everything was cut at SHIELD. I cannot bring up any useful footage.”

“Thor, did Heimdall happen to see what happened to Tony or Clint?” Nelim looked at the god worried. 

“Did you call Fury?” Natasha looked at Bruce and the doctor nodded. 

“Before you got here. He’s sending people to look into it.”

“Have you told Loki?”

Bruce paused then shook his head. “I don’t want him worrying.”

Tony and Clint were taken into a large lab brimming with equipment. Tony glanced around and saw that some plans were drawn up. 

“If you already have your own plans why take me?”

“Because we don’t have access to the technology your father was working on. But you do.”

Tony clenched his jaw and looked at everything then grabbed a pencil and started making corrections to the designs. How would they get out? He didn’t know where they were, but by his guess they couldn’t be that far. They didn’t ride in a plane; were they still in the US?

“I wouldn’t try getting out, if I were you.” The woman spoke. “No one knows you’re here and you don’t know where you are.”

“Then enlighten me.” Tony spat back. The woman smiled amused. 

“Welcome to Stuttgart, Mr. Stark.”

"He did. They are in a place called Stuttgart." Thor answered. 

"We do not know what they are doing yet but with the name of where ever they are it could be enough to work with since you know this realm better." Sif explained.

"Yes, it would be." Bruce nodded.

"I would like to inform you all that Mr. Stark was working on a project that would allow a suit to fly to him no matter where he was. I could have it charged and you may follow it to your destination." Jarvis explained.

"But Jarvis the connections are cut." Natasha replied.

"As long as Mr. Stark's brain is function, it will find him."

Natasha nodded, feeling more hopeful now. “But why take Clint?”

“They’re probably using him as insurance, make sure Tony doesn’t martyr himself. Jarvis, inform Fury.” Bruce said. 

“I have already Dr. Banner; he is assembling his agents as we speak.”

“I’ll stay Loki.” Nelim said. “I’ll try and keep him calm.”

“Make sure not to tell him what’s going on or he’ll go there himself.” Bruce looked at the Skrull and she nodded. 

“I won’t say a word.”

“Then let us be off.” Sif said and they all left the tower, heading out to find a jet waiting for them. 

Tony looked at the woman shocked. 

“Stuttgart? We never left the ground.”

“Technically no.” She pulled out of the Chitauri teleportation devices and set it on a table. “But we didn’t have to.”

“How did you get that?”

“Your government was nice enough to sell it to us. Just a few million dollars.” 

"You shouldn't keep Loki in the dark like that." Valstagg told them.

"But he's pregnant, if we tell him he'll go himself." Natasha replied.

"You should all know you cannot hide things from me for long." Loki said. They all turned back towards him. Loki had been on his way for some real food, not wanting to bother Nelim or Bruce with it.

"Loki, be reasonable."

"I will be reasonable when I have my husband back. Jarvis, order Fury to send a few agents to get the boys and Ms. Potts, take them to Asgard." he ordered.

"Even pregnant he won't stay out of trouble." Fandral sighed.

“Loki, you have to let us deal with this.” Natasha looked at the god. She didn’t want to think about what would happen to the baby if Loki kept exhausting his magic. “We’ll get Tony back safe.”

“Please Loki, think of your child.” Valstagg said. 

Tony clenched his jaw tight and looked back at the plans for the bomb quietly. How could they do something like this? Fury would tear the US a new ass hole for this one if Loki didn’t do it first. 

“Oh don’t be so upset Mr. Stark. If it makes you feel any better, they didn’t think we would use it for anything like this.” The woman chided and walked around the table where Tony worked. “Though it isn’t that hard to lie to people like that, but I’m sure you would know best.”

“Leave him alone.” Barton interjected, scowling at the woman. “You have him and you have your bomb.”

“So brave, standing up for a man that sold weapons to terrorists.”

"He didn't sell them, a man he thought he could trust sold them." Clint said.

Loki glared at them. "Destroy everything there. Leave a trace of nothing. Don't leave until there's ash."

Hogun nodded. "If it will keep you put, very well."

Sif nodded as well as she looked at Loki. “I swear on my life we will bring them back safely.” She looked at Natasha as well. The redhead nodded and they boarded the jet, taking off quickly. 

“We’re trying to zero in on a location now. We know they’re in Stuttgart, but that’s a large area to search.”

“Jarvis is sending one of Tony’s suits; follow it.” Natasha said and soon enough, the suit was at their side. Jarvis patched in communication with the jet. 

“This suit is locked to Mr. Stark’s signature, it will find him if he’s alive.” 

The woman looked at Clint uncaring then back at Tony. “Get to work.”

Tony glared at the woman and got back to his work. Soon the woman left and the two men were alone with her guards. 

“Loki’s gonna kill something when he finds out you’re missing.” Clint said to Tony. The inventor chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah and thankfully he’ll have all these idiots to take it out on.” Tony looked around the guards then looked at the metal parts before him. He sighed and started fixing up the pieces.

 

Loki watched everyone head out before turning back to Jarvis.

"Something I can do for you sir?" he asked.

"When the suit gets there, tell me and notify me when the others get in."

"Yes, Sir." the AI responded. 

Clint felt a shiver go up his spine. "Loki's scary on a regular basis, he's even scarier when he's pregnant.

Tony chuckled dryly and nodded. “He’ll find us even if Fury doesn’t. And when he does, he’ll tear this place apart.”

“No one is going to come for you, Mr. Stark.” The woman walked back into the room. “No one knows you’re gone and no one knows you’re here.”

“They’ll find us.” Tony frowned at the woman then went back to work. “And what’s worse, Loki will find you.”

“And you’re sure you want him coming here?” The woman’s eyes twinkled maliciously and she smiled. “Mr. Stark, I am more than prepared for your Asgardian friends.” She pointed to some runes around the room. “They can come if they want, but their powers are mute within these walls.”

Tony felt his stomach sink at this. 

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"On a scale of one to ten, how angry do you think Anthony will be if I went ahead anyway?" He asked.

"I would say an eleven." 

"I'm going to Jotunheim and then off to get back my husband. Never send other people to do it." In his armor, Loki went up to the roof and ordered for Heimdall to send him to Jotunheim to get his brothers.

“I must warn you Loki, there is some spell over that place. I can see Anthony, but it is through a veil of magic.” Heimdall looked at the armor clad prince, a grim look on his face. “It is old magic; be on your guard.” 

Clint glared at the woman then kicked the guards that were holding him. He lunged for the woman but was shot by another guard. He fell to his knees, all the feeling gone from his legs. 

“Barton!” Tony ran to his side and glared at the woman. “What did you do?”

“He tried to attack me, Mr. Stark. I’m not going to let him or you do that. And don’t worry; he won’t die right away from the wound. It doesn’t bleed, but spreads a low dose paralyzing agent.”

"Exactly why I'm going." He said. Heimdall took him to Jotunheim where Loki found Helbindi and Bysterl.

"What do you need little brother?" Helbindi asked.

"I'm older than you so that makes you the little brother.” He smirked.

"Not when you're that short." He said.

"I need your help. Someone's taken my husband and magic will not help us this time, least not as far as I know. I need you to help me bring him home." He said.

"Of course." Helbindi nodded, gathering a few extra guards to go with them.

Heimdall’s eyes widened slightly at what he was seeing. This was the first time he would transport Jotuns through the Bifrost with the exception of Loki. 

“Just stay put, all right?”

“I need to get you out of here.” Clint said, wheezing quietly. His side hurt yet his legs wouldn’t move.

“Yeah and I need to get you back to Natasha or she’ll skin me alive.” Tony looked at Clint and smiled a bit. “We’ll get out of here alive.”

“Yeah, we’d better.” Clint smiled back and winced at the pain. “It’s hardly bleeding; I’ll be fine. You go do what she wants you to do. She’s keeping tabs on everyone.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. Trackers, I’m guessing.”

Tony nodded and helped get Clint comfortable before going back to the bomb. It would take a few days to construct well; the mechanics were tricky. The thing exploded and opened small black holes. They were unstable so they could be closed back up again, but doing it wrong would leave them open.

Clint looked at Tony. "Tony what if Loki won't come?" He asked. "What if they made him stay behind?" He asked.

The others had followed the suit to Stuttgart. Jarvis kept the suit from getting to close.

"I say we just rush in and take them by surprise."

“No.” Steve stopped everyone and looked at them sternly. “They managed to get inside SHIELD and left without being detected. They managed to scramble Jarvis. These people know what they’re doing and they’re expecting us to show up eventually.” 

Natasha looked at Steve and nodded slowly. “He’s right. We have to think of something else.”

“They have Clint and Tony. They probably want Tony alive, so they won’t kill him, but they won’t hesitate to take us out. So watch yourself.” 

“Jarvis, can you get anything on the building?” Bruce asked. 

“I’m scanning it now Sir. It seems to be a three level building with reinforced walls and several layers of security. I’ve cracked through it, so their surveillance is being redirected.” Jarvis informed them. “It was difficult however; they seem to know me quite well.”

“How well?”

“I can’t get any signals inside without detection. The suit will make it fine however.”

“Good.”

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked the others.

"Ready when you are." Loki was not far behind them. 

"Loki, what makes you think we'll be able to do anything?" Helbindi asked.

"Just because magic can't be used doesn't mean we can't use what is natural to us as Jotuns. I have not studied it enough to get by on my own."

“Loki, you can’t go in there. Don’t you think that’s just what these people want? It’s bad enough they have Clint in there.” Natasha looked at the god upset and afraid. 

“Look, we…” Steve was cut off as shots were fired at them. He quickly put up his shield to deflect what he could. “Everybody down!”

Several guards swarmed out at them and Natasha took out two, her eyes fierce. “Keep Loki safe!”

Sif brandished her sword and took out two others, not even flinching as she was shot. The bullet bounced off her armor and barely nicked her skin. She clenched her jaw and took out another guard. “They know we are here.”

“Move, now.” The woman from earlier stormed into the lab and looked at Tony and Clint. Three guards walked in after her, two carrying Clint and one escorting Tony. 

“Where are we going now?”

“Away for a little while.” The woman smiled cruelly, carrying the teleportation device with her. “Seems you were right Mr. Stark; your husband came for you.”

Tony looked at the woman afraid. “Don’t hurt him.”

“I don’t like making promises I can’t keep.” They walked into another room and she sealed the door. “Make sure everyone out there is dead.” She spoke into an earpiece. 

Loki grabbed the first one that came after him and snatched the gun from him. If he couldn’t use magic, he would use what strength he had. He looked weak but was not. "Burn them." He ordered letting his Jotun skin come through as he set about frost burning the guards they were fighting off. Looking down at the mortals and the weapons they used must have been the highlight of Helbindi's life as he pulled a gun from one of them.


	176. Chapter 176

Natasha got a gun from one. “All right, they know we’re here. No more formalities.” She rushed ahead, Fandral and Hogun close behind. They took out more guards then saw the building up ahead. “There!”

Valstagg barreled through the guards then gave Hogun a boost. The man shot three more guards as they approached the building. 

“They’re trying to keep us busy out here!”

“Sif, you all go on ahead then. The warriors and I shall entertain them here.” 

The warrior smiled, ready to see battle. Steve he nodded and went ahead with the rest of the Avengers. 

“Dr. Banner, do your thing.”

Not a second later, Bruce turned into the Hulk and easily smashed through more guards. 

“Leave my husband alone!” Tony shouted at the woman, heart racing.

“That madman? You expect me to show sympathy to the man that melted my poor little sister’s brain?” 

Tony frowned puzzled then his eyes widened. “Pauler.”

The woman stood tall, her eyes cold. “Marceline Pauler, to be exact. And I must say Mr. Stark; I hold a big grudge against your husband.”

“Your sister killed innocent children!”

“And you think she chose that path?!” Marceline hit Tony in the face with her gun, tears in her eyes. “You think she chose to harm her little boy the way she did? To watch him turned into a sick experiment! No, not my sister. Before those bastards got to her, she was so sweet. She would never have hurt Andrew.” Marceline’s lip quivered. “They did horrible things to her. And then you came along and ruined what precious little she had left.”

Tony and Clint looked at the woman shocked. 

“You’re lying.” Clint said quietly, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

“No, I’m not.” Marceline stood tall again. 

"Yes, you are." Loki growled at her. "I'll destroy you like I destroyed her and I will make sure you two stay together forever." Loki glared. Loki was off in a safe spot, using one of his shadows to project himself into the building.

"How are you using your magic? This shield is supposed to keep you out!" She screamed. 

"I'm stronger than you, now give me back my husband before I tear you limb from fucking limb."

Marceline glared at the god and pulled Tony up, pressing a gun to his head. “Not a chance. You want him? Give me back my sister like she was.”

Clint he looked at the woman and the three guards before stealing a quick glance at Loki. Marceline pressed the gun into Tony’s side harder, her eyes fixed on the god. 

“You have your options, god.” 

Suddenly, Clint rammed his elbow into one of the guard’s knees, knocking the man to the ground. He took the gun and shot the other man in the head before firing at the third guard. In all the noise, Marceline relaxer her grip just slightly and Tony pulled away, trying to take the gun from her. 

“Let go!” Marceline held on tight, firing once by accident. Tony pulled at her arm and they both fell back, the gun firing again. Clint watched for a moment then tried to stand, his legs still weak from the paralytic. He limped over, his gun aimed at the woman. 

“Don’t move. Stark, you all right?”

Tony sat against the wall then stood, gun in hand. “Yeah, I think.” He didn’t even notice his side was bleeding. 

Loki stalked over to her making copies of himself. "You don't know who I am." He said. "You don't know what hell you've just unleashed upon yourself." He said. 

The Hulk burst through the wall the Jotuns close behind him. The others came from behind them and the real form of Loki followed. 

"Your sister was a cruel woman and you are just the same. She knew what she was doing when she killed those children and you knew what you were getting into when you challenged me."

Marceline glared at Loki from her spot on the ground and stood slowly, her arms up in surrender. A few SHIELD agents went in and arrested the woman, taking her out to the jets. 

Tony watched her go, his breathing heavy. 

“Do I have to start chaining you to the bed?” His knees buckled under him and Tony fell to the ground. “I feel really dizzy.”

“You got shot you idiot.” Clint knelt down next to the man, checking the wound. “Why didn’t you let me take her out?”

"She's mine." Loki told the agents. They nodded taking her on ahead. Going over to Tony and Clint, Loki dropped down by his side. 

"Unless you take my powers away, I'll only get out." He chuckled. "You'll be alright.” Loki told him. Tony's suit came wandering over. 

"You've lost a lot of blood sir but the bullet missed anything major." Jarvis informed them after a scan.

"Take care of him Barton; I have a score to settle."

Clint nodded and did what he could to stop the wound from bleeding before a few more SHIELD agents went in and took them out to get treated. 

“Barton, how are you doing?” Tony looked at the man on the gurney next to him. The archer chuckled a bit. 

“I’m not bleeding Tony. It was just an injection. I’m fine.”

Tony nodded and lay back, sighing and groaned at the pain. He was hooked up to an IV. “Where’s Loki?”

“He’s talking to that woman. He won’t be able to torture her here yet, but he’s going to do it when we all get back.”

“Is this a bad time to tell everybody that the US government sold that machine to her?”

"Not a bad time at all. Once we clear the place, Loki's sending agents down to torch it with Thor over seeing it." Clint explained. "Loki brought Jotuns with him Tony. One of them called him little brother. I thought they hated him?" 

Tony shook his head as they lay there. “They kind of expected it. All of them knew that Loki had been abandoned. To the king it wasn’t that big a deal, but I guess the rest of the Jotuns thought it was an insult. When Laufey died, they were ready to form an alliance knowing Loki was part of it.”

“So they were okay with it? He tried to kill em all.”

“He did. And he tried to kill me too but it wasn’t because he hated us or them. He was just…pretty fucked up. I mean, how would you feel if you found out you were abandoned to die and then picked up by the same man that killed your parents?”

"I'd be pretty fucked up too." Clint said. 

"I want them to come back to SHIELD, they're huge. Loki even looked like the one that called him brother." He explained.

"Make sure you get everything and watch it until it is ash." Thor told the agents. He had to go back to Asgard and get Odin to remove Loki's powers. He did not want his brother in battle anymore and as long as he had his magic, he would always be in battle.

The building was soon torched and everyone was put into custody and flown back to the US. Tony sighed relaxed as their jet took off as well. “God these things fly so smooth.”

“Didn’t you make em?”

Tony smiled and nodded. “These are my babies.” The suit had stayed with Tony under Jarvis’s control. “You can stop worrying Jarvis, I’m okay.”

“You very nearly weren’t Sir.” The AI spoke in a stern voice. “Honestly, must I do everything for you?”

“Excuse me, Loki. Director Fury wants to speak to you.” Maria handed Loki a cellphone.

“I know you’re eager to get your hands on this woman, but let my agents speak to her for a minute before you get your fun.” Fury said to the god. “She wasn’t working for Hydra, so I want to know if she did this on her own or if she’s working with someone else.”

Loki growled into the phone and sighed. "Fine, you'll have twenty minutes and then she's mine." Loki replied.

In a larger part of the ship where the Jotuns could stand, they were studying a gun that they'd been given. Bruce had yet to calm down from his Hulk phase and he was there as well.

"Are you a jotnor?" One of the frost giants asked.

The Hulk looked at the two giants and growled lowly. 

“He’s just human, like us.” Steve said, staying close so he could explain everything to Bruce when he returned to normal. The soldier looked up at the Jotuns from where he stood.

“Why is it he is like this?”

“An accident. From what I know, it was a faulty experiment. He got gamma-radiation but instead of dying, he turned into the Hulk.”

“A very useful gift.”

Tony stared at the ceiling of the jet for a moment then looked at the suit. “Can you call Loki over?”

“Sir, we’re in mid-flight.”

"You'll see him soon enough." Clint said.

"Sir, might I recommend sleeping for the duration of the flight? Agent Barton, I recommend it for you as well." Jarvis said.

"He's right Tony. I'm beat after two days of being held by that woman." Clint sighed.

"Our brother has not shared a great deal about those he works with. He speaks of his husband and his children." Helbindi said.

Steve nodded his head. “He doesn’t talk much, huh? Tony seems to be the only one that actually knows anything.”

After some time, the Hulk calmed down enough and reverted to Dr. Banner. Bruce was handed a blanket to keep him warm and his glasses returned. 

“Thanks.” He smiled sheepishly at Steve then the giants. “You too, you helped a lot.”

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, but ended up falling asleep anyway. Jarvis stayed at his side in the suit then looked at Clint. 

“Thank you Agent Barton, for keeping him alive.”

“Somebody had to do it. Last thing I want is Loki on my ass for letting Stark die.” The archer yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Jarvis made the suit nod.

Once Loki had calmed down enough he went back to his brothers.

"Little brother, you must bring us back here. We would like to know the rest of your allies." Helbindi said.

"Very well." Loki nodded.

"Brother?" Bruce questioned.

"Yes, these are my younger brother Helbindi and Bileystr.”

Steve chuckled a bit. He knew height wasn’t a determining factor, but it was funny to think Loki was really older. 

“You’re the oldest?” Bruce looked at the god shocked then got off the jet once they landed. He was given a change of clothes and put them on. 

Tony was still asleep when they landed, as was Clint. Both men were wheeled inside SHIELD to get further medical attention. Maria oversaw operations and smiled at Loki as the god walked over. 

“He’s been asleep most of the ride. Guess he was pretty tired. They gave him a transfusion and he’s on fluids, so he’ll be fine.”

Natasha walked over as well and looked in on her friend. 

“He didn’t have as much blood on him. Did you find out why?”

“He was shot with a different kind of bullet. It had some kind of paralyzing agent, but it filled the wound so he wouldn’t bleed too much.”

"Yes I'm the oldest." He replied. "I don't know what they planned on doing but I know what I plan on doing to her." Loki almost growled. 

"Loki's the oldest of us. He's more like our father than he cares to admit." Helbindi said.

Steve smiled a bit when he heard that then looked at Loki. “Yeah, I believe that.” 

Tony woke up sometime later and yawned, stretching a bit and groaning at the pain in his side. He glanced around then sat up in the bed. 

“Mr. Stark, good to see you awake.” Agent Hill walked over with a little smile. 

“Yeah. Where’s Loki?”

"Fury finally gave her over to Loki." She replied. "He's having it out at her for taking you and shooting you. How do you feel?" 

Loki dragged Pauler's sister down the hall to the cells. Finally reaching it he smiled as he saw Dr. Pauler start to scream and beg for him to go away.

"See her pretty mind is nothing anymore and yours will be too." Loki laughed. He grabbed Marceline by the collar and dragged her up to eye level. "You should have picked your battle more carefully."

The woman looked at Loki terror stricken and began to scream, but the agents kept their distance. They knew better by now. 

“I feel like I want to see my husband.” Tony looked at Agent Hill and the woman just shrugged.

“You’ll see him when he’s done.”

“Great.” He smiled tightlipped.

Sif and the warriors went to visit Tony for a moment; all glad he was doing better, except, of course Hogun, who was asking about Nelim. 

“How fair you, Man of Iron?”

“I’m doing okay, I guess. Sore, but I’m fine. Guess those apples really help.”

“Ah yes. No doubt the wound would have been worse.” Sif smiled at Tony. 

“I did not see Nelim. Where is she?” Hogan asked. Tony grinned a bit. 

“She’s back at the tower. She was watching over Loki, but he took off and she couldn’t get to us.”

“She is well then?”

“Oh come now Hogun, why not go see her?” Valstagg asked, playfully nudging his friend. The other man smiled a bit.

Loki robbed her of her mind and left the sisters to stay together. "If there are more of you, I'll kill the third where she or even he stands." The two cowered in the corner until Loki was gone well out of the way.

"Where is my husband?" Loki asked the agents. Once getting his answer he trotted off to see him. For someone pregnant Loki moved rather fast as he reached Tony in the med bay. 

"You know I might as well just lock you up; it's the only way to keep you out of trouble." Loki smiled as he sat on the bed side.

“Oh me? I’m not the not the pregnant one.” Tony frowned a bit at his husband then held Loki’s hand. “But I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried she might try shooting you, not that it would do anything since the bullets just kinda bounce off you.” Tony smiled playfully and sighed. “So, those other frost giants that were there; those your brothers?” 

"Two of them are. Sadly this room is too small for them to fit in, but they do want to meet you." Loki replied.

"When did you make friends with the enemy?" Fandral asked.

"I've done a lot of things since I was first exiled. Mending what I broke and destroyed was part of that." Loki said.

Fandral nodded quietly, smiling a bit. “It’s strange to see how much you’ve changed over the years, but very refreshing.” 

“I don’t supposed you’ll be staying here long, Anthony Stark?”

Tony shook his head. “Nope, I’m leaving as soon as I can. I hate being stuck here.”

Nelim stopped by soon enough, sighing relieved when she saw Tony and the others okay. 

“Sorry Tony, Loki took off before I could say anything.” She frowned playfully at the god. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m just a little tired.” 

“Well you were shot at.” Nelim smiled a bit. 

“How are the boys?”

“They’re fine. I brought them over; I didn’t think you’d want them far from you. They’re out in the lobby with Steve and Pepper.”

“My lady Nelim, it’s good to see you again.” Hogun spoke up, bowing his head a bit.

Nelim smiled. "And you as well." She said.

"Come on we'd better get you home." Loki said pulling back so Tony could get up from the bed.

"Brother, did you take care of the woman that did this?" Thor asked.

"I did, she will do no more." Loki smiled.

"Good. I am sorry brother." Thor said. He grabbed Loki, whispering a few words that would rob his brother of his powers until the birth of the child growing with him.

Everyone watched, rather shocked by what had just happened. They of course knew what it had to be done; Loki would never hold still if he still had access to his magic while pregnant. Tony looked at Loki and Thor then sighed a bit. 

“Well, we’re not going anywhere anytime soon.” He shrugged and finished getting dressed, groaning a bit at the pain in his side. 

“Sirs, are we ready?” Jarvis walked in, still controlling the suit. “I have brought a car for you and the boys.”

“Yeah, I think we’re good.” Tony grabbed a few things and headed towards the door. Nelim smiled at Hogun then started to leave with Tony and Loki. 

As they started to leave, Loki was still refusing to talk to Thor other than telling him to piss off. Loki didn't like not having his magic. He didn't like feeling robbed of it. During his last pregnancy, he knew it was simply dormant but this time it was gone. 

The Jotuns were waiting for them in the largest part of the headquarters where they would stand straight up. Toki and Fenrir started at them wide eyed. Remus had turned blue and clapped wanting to go to the people that looked like him.

“Papa, Papa! Are they Jotuns too?” Toki looked up at Loki wide eyed and buzzing with curiosity. “Why are they so big? Are they related to you?”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked up at the giants. He could tell by the term “giant” that they would be pretty big, but didn’t expect them to be quite so large. 

“Wow.” Was all he could really manage to say. Remus squealed as he pointed at his relatives.

"Yes, they are." Loki replied. "These two are my younger brothers. These are my sons: Fenrir, Toki, and Remus. By now you've heard I'm carrying another child." Loki explained.

"May I hold him?" Helbindi asked, looking at Remus.

"You may." Loki nodded. Remus in Helbindi's hand was small. 

"Hello little one."

Remus stared up at the Jotun then babbled and reached for the large fingers, trying to bite at them. Tony chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Remus, quit biting your uncles.”

“Can you hold me too?” Toki asked timidly then grinned widely when Bysterl picked him up. 

“You are quite adventurous, young Toki.”

“Papa, look how high I am!” Toki smiled happily. 

“Hey, quit squirming!” Tony said to his son. 

"So this is the family reunion." Fury said coming into the hall. Even the director had to admit it was amazing to see where Loki came from. The longer Loki stayed around the more layers came away from him.

"Loki I need you to do one last thing." Fury said.

"My brother has had his magic sealed. Until the baby is born, his magic is bound."

“So they finally put a collar on you, huh? I thought your husband was just gonna chain you to the bed.” Fury smirked a bit then looked at Tony. “How you feeling Stark?”

"Shut up." Loki glared. Fury backed up a few feet.

“I’m getting better.” Tony shrugged then smiled at Toki ran over to hi, shaking from the cold but happy. 

“I was up so high!” His teeth chattered as he spoke and Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Yeah, but next time let’s get a jacket on you.”

Helbindi had fun holding and playing with Remus before setting the boy down. Remus grinned and took off, hiding behind Tony’s legs. 

“He wants you to find him.” Tony shrugged at his son’s odd fascination with hide-and-seek. 

"Brother, do not be mean. He was only teasing and you know it’s for your own good. I've seen you in worse shape." Thor said.

"Don't talk to me, traitor. Now, let’s go, I'm ready to go home and have a hot bath and go to sleep like a good pregnant husband."

Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. “I’ll rub your ankles when we get back.” He took Remus into his arms then paused. “Wait, where are they staying?” He pointed to the Jotuns. 

“Can they stay with us?” Toki immediately chided, his eyes glowing with intrigue. 

Helbindi shook his head. "We are returning to Jotunheim." He said. 

"But why can't you stay?" Toki asked.

"Because we will not fare well here, young one, but we will return to get to know you much better now that we've met." He smiled.

"Promise?"

"Yes. Fair well Brother." the Jotun told him.

Toki and Fenrir said their goodbyes then went home with their parents, yawning when they arrived. It was getting pretty late. 

“All right boys, brush your teeth then get into bed.”

The two nodded and went off to do as they were told. Tony set Remus down then grabbed at his side, grunting. 

“This feels like a paper cut but worse.” He straightened out, rubbing his side slightly. 

"Try getting stabbed with a sword." Loki replied. Those were what hurt like hell.

Loki got Remus changed and settled before giving him a bottle.

“I’d rather not, unless it’s your sword.” He winked suggestively then chuckled and followed his husband. “Want me to get the bath started for you?”

"Yes please." Loki groaned. Without his magic to ease the pains he had, Loki felt every bit of the pain now.

Tony nodded and went ahead, adjusting the tub’s settings and adding some of those oils Loki liked to use. 

“Jarvis, temperature.” 

“Adjusting now Sir.”

Tony set out fresh towels then checked his phone. 

“And make sure to route that stuff they used to block you.” 

“I’m analyzing it now Sir. I should have results in a few days.”

Loki walked into the bathroom and felt the warmth seep into his bones.

"This is nice." He smiled, a yawn breaking it. "I'm so tired Anthony." Loki whined. "We're cuddling tonight." 

“All right. Here, put your feet up.” Tony grabbed some of the lotion and started rubbing his husband’s ankles and feet. “I’m sorry about today.”

"I got you back in one piece. I'm happy." He smiled.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Guess you’re right. And this still isn’t as bad as Amora.” He shuddered and kept rubbing the god’s feet. “Pepper’s probably going to assign me a body guard again though.” He groaned at the thought. 

"Let’s just find something more pleasant to talk about." Loki replied. Relaxing a bit more, Loki slumped for once and started to fall asleep he was so tired.

“It was nice getting to meet the other half of your family.” Tony said and smiled when Loki started dozing off. “You wanna get out of the tub or are you going to sleep there?”

"Few more minutes." Loki replied. "I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow and no one is going to stop me."

“I don’t think anyone wants to try Babe.” Tony said then finished rubbing Loki’s feet and wiped off his hands. 

Loki extended his hands so he could be helped out of the tub. "Carry me please?"

Tony helped Loki out of the tub and wrapped the god in some towels before picking him up, being careful of the sutures in his side. The last thing he wanted was for Bruce to get on his case. He took Loki to the bed and leaned over him for a moment. 

“You look good naked, you know.” He smiled playfully. 

Through half lidded eyes Loki chuckled. "So do you. Now be careful and get ready for bed."

Loki wished he had his magic. He could be dry, dressed, and in the bed.

Tony chuckled and kissed his husband softly before putting on his pajamas and climbing into the bed. He helped Loki dress and snuggled close to his husband. 

Loki was a sleep before his head hit the pillow. The entire tower had had a long day and wanted nothing more than to rest.

Tony stayed curled up close to Loki the entire night, thanking God that Remus was too tired to wake up that night. 

Loki was dead to the world as well as his boys.

It was Saturday the next morning, so no one bothered getting up until late into the day. Tony eventually got up and lumbered into the bathroom, yawning. 

“Good afternoon Sir.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.”

"Sir, all I did was greet you, how is that being a smart ass?" Jarvis asked.

“No, you had that little tone in your voice. Good afternoon Sir.” Tony said in a mocking tone. “I had a rough day yesterday.”

“Everyone had a rough day Sir.”


	177. Chapter 177

“There you go again.” Tony rolled his eyes and started making some coffee. “I didn’t do it on purpose.” 

“No, but had you bothered to verify then no one would be quite so tired this morning.”

Jarvis had been hanging around Loki a little too much and was even starting to sound like him a bit.

Tony stopped and glared at the air. “I did verify! I asked you to trace the call and you said it was Fury!”

“And the fact that I was blocked by enemy software is fault of whom, Sir?”

Tony opened his mouth to argue then scoffed and served his coffee. Nelim walked out of her room, giggling at Tony. 

“A bit early to be arguing, isn’t it?”

“Don’t you start too.”

"Sir, I would like to remind you that you have three sleeping children and a powerless pregnant husband who is also exhausted."

“I know, I know.” Tony sipped his coffee and sat at the island. Nelim sat with him, sipping some tea. 

“It’s good to see you back in your usual mood.”

“Yeah, I’m just glad you’re all back safe. I was worried when Loki took off.” Nelim furrowed her brow as she spoke.

“He does what he wants.”

"Is it true his powers are gone again?" she asked.

"It is true Miss Nelim." Jarvis answered. "Thor had done it for his own good."

“He can’t be too happy about that.”

“He wasn’t, but I’m sure he’ll cool down. He knows it’s better this way, even though he doesn’t like it.” Tony shrugged. 

“Sir, Remus is awake.” 

Tony nodded and stood, going over to the room and picking his son up in his arms. He changed the boy’s diaper and took him back out. 

Remus was quiet that day for once. He watched Tony as he moved about and smiled at Nelim as she came by.

“Good morning little one. Did you have fun meeting your family last night?”

Remus babbled in response then began chewing on the apple slices Tony handed him. The inventor ate his own apple as well as he sat down. 

"How is your wound doing?" Nelim asked. 

Fenrir wandered out of his bedroom a few moments later. "I'm starving. Do we have any meat?" he asked.

"How about good morning first?" Nelim said.

"Sorry. Good morning Nelim, morning Dad." He greeted.

“Morning. Or as Jarvis said it, afternoon.” Tony smiled tightlipped.

“I was just greeting you Sir.”

Tony shook his head then checked the fridge before getting some stuff out to make breakfast for Fenrir. “It’s doing better actually. Those apples are a miracle; the wound wasn’t nearly as bad as it should have been and it’s healing up pretty fast.” Tony glanced over at Nelim, setting a few things out on the counter. 

“That’s very fortunate.” She nodded, relieved.

"Did you use the salves that Papa has?" Fenrir asked.

“I rubbed some on earlier. I should be fine in no time.”

“Good. We can’t have Loki in pain without you to guard us from his anger.” Nelim grinned playfully and Tony gave a sarcastic smile.

“You’re so cute.” He frowned childishly then started making Fenrir an omelet with meat. “Here you go.”

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here.”

“Oh boy.”

“Tony, Tony, are you okay?” The redhead walked over to Tony, her face worried and Steve trailing behind her. 

“I’m fine Pep I…” Tony was cut off as Pepper smacked him then quickly hugged him. 

“You’re such an idiot. Didn’t you check to verify the call?”

“Yes, I did.” Tony pouted; why did everyone think he’d just stupidly run into danger like that?

"Where's Loki?" She asked.

"Sleeping, Pepper. He's exhausted and Thor had his magic bound until after the baby is born." Nelim explained. Pepper nodded, knowing this meant Loki would be even more pissed off than usual.

“Hope you’re ready for him when he wakes up.”

“I’m never ready when he’s like this.” Tony sighed then shrugged. “But at least I have my couch and Jarvis can catch me when I get launched out a window.”

“Indeed I can Sir.”

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. “How are the cravings?”

“Still weird and random. You know he woke me up a couple weeks ago in the middle of the night to ask me to get him some chicken nuggets from Burger King.”

“I thought he hated fast food?”

“He does, the baby doesn’t.”

"Yesterday Loki woke up from his nap wanting Tony, but since he'd left I gave him ice cream and pickles to settle him down." Nelim said. Fenrir just made a face at this and thought about how weird his Papa was.

“Yeah, that usually does the trick. Works when he’s mad at me too. Then I give him a little shoulder and foot massage and he loves me again.” 

Pepper smiled a bit. “What a charmer.”

“Hey, I have to survive somehow.”

Nelim chuckled and shook her head then stood to get an apple. 

“Sir, might I recommend not getting him pregnant so often?”

“Hey, if he didn’t want to get pregnant, he could just not do it. He controls it with magic anyway.”

"I thought you were both ready for another baby?" Pepper said. 

"You see Ms. Potts, they were trying for another baby but they lost the child but a few weeks before the Skrull attacked and kidnapped Loki. Without his memory, Loki had no recall that he'd changed his anatomy to begin with, so when they finally came together it, simply came to be." Jarvis explained. 

Pepper’s eyes widened as she looked at Tony. “He miscarried?” 

Tony nodded his head quietly. “Yeah.”

“Tony I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“We didn’t really want to.” Tony shrugged. “It was just easier.”

Nelim lowered her head then looked at Tony. “I am sorry to hear this Tony.”

Toki came out of his room at that moment with a loud yawn. "Morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Toki." Pepper smiled at him.

Toki smiled back then looked at his father. “Can I have waffles?”

Tony sighed but stood and went into the kitchen to start making the batter. “You guys want any?” He looked back at the others.

“Sure, why not?” Pepper shrugged. 

"Is Papa okay?" Fenrir asked.

"He's fine, just tired." Nelim replied. Fenrir nodded, looking over at Remus and playing with him a bit. 

Tony got started on the waffles, humming to himself quietly as he did so. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. Nelim, I’m going dress shopping this afternoon. I was hoping you could come with me.”

Nelim’s eyes widened and she smiled. “I would be honored!”

“Can I go?” Toki asked rather excited, though he had no idea what they were talking about. Pepper smiled. 

“You have to ask your Papa first.”

"But he's sleeping and I don't wanna wake him." He said. They had to ask Loki because they didn’t want him to freak out.

"I'll go ask him. Fenrir are you coming as well?" Pepper asked.

"No, thank you."

Tony chuckled a bit then finished making the waffles. “All right, waffles are done.” Tony set them on a plate in the middle of the table and let everyone dig in. Remus squealed and was about to dig his hands in when Tony sat him back and gave him one. 

“They’re not toys and they’re not just for you.”

Remus giggled and started eating his breakfast. 

Pepper knocked on the door before entering. "Loki?" she called softly.

"Yes Ms. Potts?" The god answered groggily. 

"I'm going dress shopping today and Toki wants to go along. Is that alright?" She asked. 

He hummed in thought.

"Nelim is going along as well." 

"Alright." he agreed.

“Thanks.” Pepper smiled and went back out to the dining table. “Your Papa said you can go with us.”

“Yay!” Toki grinned and finished eating his waffles. 

“Is he awake?”

“He was awake when I went over.” 

Tony nodded then grabbed a few waffles and went over to the room. “Hey Sleeping Beauty.” Tony grinned and set the waffles on the bedside table. “How are you feeling?”

"Get them out before I get sick." He ordered. Loki turned over, already feeling his stomach turning at the smell.

Pepper got Toki dressed for the day while Fenrir looked after Remus at the table.

“Alright, no waffles. Should I bring you that nausea medicine?” Tony asked as he walked out of the room with the waffles. 

"Yes." Loki groaned.

"So if Papa sleeps all day, what do we do all day?" Fenrir asked Tony as he came back in.

“I don’t know. What do you feel like doing today?” Tony set the waffles on the counter then grabbed some of the medicine for his husband. He got some tea ready and took it to Loki.

Remus sat in his chair babbling, trying to voice his opinion. 

"Park." He answered.

Loki turned over again when Tony came in. "Thank you." He smiled softly.

Tony smiled, setting the teas on the nightstand and handing the pills to Loki. “Someone has to spoil you. Fenrir wants to go to the park. You mind if I take the boys for a while?”

Loki shook his head. "If I really need you, I'll have Jarvis call you." He said.

“All right.” Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead. “We’ll see you in a bit.” He smiled then went over to the boys. “Okay, get dressed and we’ll go.”

“Yes!” Fenrir grinned and ran to his room to get ready. Tony took Remus and cleaned him off then got him dressed. 

Loki settled back into bed. If Tony couldn’t reach, him the doctor was on call.

Remus was happy to go to the park and have a day out.

It wasn’t too far, but Tony felt better if they had a car to duck into. He took the boys to a small park that wasn’t too crowded and let the boys run loose. He had to follow Remus of course; the boy kept tripping over his own feet.

“You’re a danger to yourself, you know that?”

Remus squealed and tried to run then fell again.

"They all get like that at that age: they want to run but just fall over every time." A woman said.

"Hi, I'm Sandra. Your other son actually goes to school with my son." She said.

Tony looked at the woman and smiled politely. “Nice to meet you. Who’s your son?”

Remus babbled then ran towards the merry go round. Tony followed the boy, sighing a bit. 

“This better not be like last time where you wanted to get off right away.”

Sandra laughed as she watched then nodded to her son. “That’s Jamie. He and Fenrir know each other pretty well. And this must be Remus.”

Fenrir and Jamie were playing and racing about with a group of children.

"Where are Loki and your third son?"

“Loki’s home sick. The baby’s really taking it out of him and Toki went out with a friend of the family.”

Sandra smiled a bit and nodded. “Tell your husband I understand the feeling. I couldn’t get out of bed when I was pregnant with Jamie.”

“Is he your only kid?”

“For now, yes. My husband and I are thinking of having another sometime soon. I’m just not sure if I’m ready to give up coffee again though. Some days you’ll going to have all the energy in the world and the other others not so much. Does he still have morning sickness?" She asked.

“Yeah, sometimes. It comes out of nowhere now. Most days he wakes up fine but then sometimes he just wakes up sick.”

Sandra hummed in response. “Pregnancy is horrible. Don’t get me wrong; it’s wonderful when you get to hold your kid. Oh but you wish the nine months didn’t last so long.”

Remus started babbling as if he understood what they were talking about.

"Such striking red eyes." Sandra commented.

“Yep, gets em from Loki.”

“And it’s natural, right?” 

“Oh yeah. Yeah, he’s fine.” 

Sandra nodded, relieved to hear that. “Sorry to ask but pink eye is just so common with kids that young.”

“Is it?” Tony looked at her curiously then started to feel a little paranoid. 

"Yeah." She nodded. "Always make kids wash their hands and everything they touch needs to be wiped down. Remus you don't have to worry about as much if he's home with you, but Toki and Fenrir yes because they're in school." She explained.

Tony nodded. Now when he got home he’d have to sanitize everything and have the boys checked. “This is a lot of work.”

Sandra laughed and nodded. “Well nobody said being a parent would be easy. I guess your spouse sort of took care of it for you without you realizing it." She chuckled.

“He usually does. He just knows everything and I just kinda follow around doing what he tells me too.” Tony shrugged and smiled a bit, glancing down as Remus brought him a rock. The boy babbled curiously and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, that’s a really pretty rock Buddy.”

Remus squealed then ran off again.

"Start helping a bit more because soon he won’t be able to leave the bed by himself." She chuckled. "He's getting a bit far don't you think?"

“That’s as far as he ever goes. He doesn’t like to play if he can’t be seen.” Tony learned that the hard way. Loki eventually had to start pulling him back and just letting Remus get five feet from them before stopping. The boy paused and turned back then grinned and ran back towards his father. Tony picked the boy up in his arms and swung him around a bit, grinning. 

"So what do you think the next baby will be?" She asked. "Hoping for a little girl?" 

“I’d like a girl.” Tony smiled a bit then set Remus down so the boy could run some more. “I’ve heard little girls can be tough to handle.”

"Yeah they can be. I helped my mother raise my sister and she gave us a run for our money." She chuckled.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Everybody else keeps giving me a hard time about it, but I wouldn’t mind a girl.” He watched Fenrir and Remus run and play around the park. 

"Just be prepared." She said. "Boys are rowdy and dirty and get into everything. Girls are sweet and quiet and they plot."

“Now I’m too scared to have a daughter.” Tony said jokingly and chuckled. After some time, the boys got hungry so Tony took them to a pizza parlor not too far from the park.   
“Alright, what do we want on the pizza?”

Remus began babbling, clapping his hands. 

"Papa only gives him cheese." Fenrir replied. 

“Cheese it is.” Tony ordered the pizza and they waited while it was cooked up. “You two have fun at the park?”

“Yeah, I saw Jamie there.” Fenrir smiled. “He’s nice.”

Remus squealed then pulled a rock out of his pocket. Tony groaned but forced a smile as the boy handed it to him. 

“Thanks.”

Remus giggled, proud of himself.

"Papa said when he does things like that to just accept them, even if you don't like them." Fenrir chuckled. 

Tony sighed and put the rock in his pocket. “Yeah, I know.” He glanced up and took the boy off the table as the pizza arrived. “Okay, dig in.”

Remus reached for a slice but Tony pulled his hands back. He cut a piece up and let it cool for a moment. 

Fenrir smiled as he watched Remus tuck into his food. He ate bit by bit, chewing it as best as he could with his few teeth.

Tony cut the pizza into smaller pieces so it would be easier for Remus to eat. He then grabbed a slice for himself, taking a large bite. 

“This pizza is so good.”

“Are we going to take some for Papa?”

“I don’t know. I guess if he wants some we could order a pizza for him.”

"I think we should take it with us, otherwise he might think we forgot about him."

“Yeah, you’re right.” He went up and ordered another with Loki’s usual topping on it before they headed back to the tower. It was starting to get really cold since winter was so close. 

Remus was babbling happily, looking at another rock he’d found on his way to the tower. He squealed happily when he was set down and didn’t even hold still so Tony could take off his jacket. 

“Hold on, quit squirming!”

Remus giggled happily then ran off to show his new rock to Loki. Tony sighed and put away the boy’s jacket then took off his own. 

Loki woke up as Remus entered the room. "Hello my little one." He said. Picking Remus up, he smiled at him. "Did you have fun?" He asked. Remus started to babble and show him the rock.

Tony went over to check on his husband and smiled. “He gave one to me earlier too. Oh, we brought some pizza in case you get hungry.” Tony went and sat on the bed with Loki and Remus. “How are you feeling?’

"I'm starving and I'm feeling a lot better." He smiled.

Tony smiled and nodded his head. “So does this mean you want pizza or pickles and ice cream?” 

Remus babbled on and one then handed the rock to his father. The boy slipped off the bed and ran from the room, squealing loudly. Tony watched his son run off and shook his head. 

“He gets that from you.”

"That's all you Anthony." Loki replied. It was like when Tony started to get really excited about a project he was working on and then would run off to go work on it. "He's certainly your son and I want the pizza."

Tony chuckled and looked at Loki. “I’ll bring you some.” He kissed Loki softly then stood and went to get it. He went up behind Remus and scooped the boy up suddenly. Remus squealed, throwing his arms around and laughing.

Tony set the boy back down and grabbed two slices of pizza for Loki. He took them over to the room with Remus running through his legs. 

“You’re gonna trip me.” Tony chuckled and handed Loki the pizza. 

"Thank you." Loki smiled. He wasted no time in downing the food. "I want some more please and thank you." He told Tony. Remus crawled onto the bed to sit with his Papa and keep his company.

Tony took the plate and got two more slices for his husband. “It’d probably be easier if I just brought you the box.” He smiled a bit, handing Loki the plate. Remus began to babbled then tried snatching some of the pizza.

Loki ripped off a small part for him and handed it over. "There you go little one." He said.

"No this is fine." He replied.

Tony nodded and got comfortable on the bed.

“Sir, Ms. Potts and Nelim have returned. They seem quite excited.” 

Toki walked in first. Dress shopping wasn’t as fun as he’d thought it would be. He went over to Fenrir and told him about how he spent most of the time hiding in the racks where they hung the clothes. 

“Oh yeah?” Tony looked over as both women walked into the room. Pepper looked like she was brimming with joy. 

“I found a dress.”

“That’s great! Did you pay already?”

Pepper nodded then went over and hugged Tony. “Thank you so much.”

"I'm going to be a bride's maid." Nelim smiled. 

Fenrir just laughed at his younger brother. "Now you won't ever go shopping again." He chuckled. Fenrir had learned his lesson with his grandmother.

Toki nodded his head. “It was really boring because they said I couldn’t play.” 

Nelim chuckled as she stood there. “There were actually two she wanted.”

“Yeah, but Nelim said I looked better in the one I picked.”

“It brought more attention to your face. I think it’s perfect.”

“Do you have a picture?” Tony asked. Pepper took out her phone and showed it to Tony. 

“There it is.”

“Wow. How much was it?”

Pepper pursed her lips a bit. “Ten thousand.”

“Oh, I thought it’d be more.” Tony shrugged. “Well it looks great. Did you get shoes? Or whatever women do when they go dress shopping?”

Pepper giggled and nodded. “We’re going to look at shoes tomorrow and maybe some bracelets.”

"I'll never understand it." Toki sighed.

"Why not? You'll get married one day and the girl you marry will wear a dress then too." Fenrir pointed out.

"Then I'll marry a man like Daddy did." He replied.

"So you don't love Meron?" Fenrir questioned. 

Toki blushed beet red in the face, pushing out his lower lip like Tony tended to do when he had no good argument. 

“This really means a lot to me Tony.”

“Yeah well you really mean a lot to me too. Besides, you can pay me back by naming one of your kids after me.”

“No.” Pepper deadpanned. 

“Why not? Anthony is a great name!”

“No.” She said simply then smiled. 

"How is Loki doing?" Nelim asked.

"Oh yeah how is Loki doing? Any better?"

Toki blushed. Meron was different. "She's more like a sister." he said.

Fenrir grinned playfully. “Oh yeah?”

Toki pouted more then ducked his face into his shirt. “Yes!”


	178. Chapter 178

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEDICAL INACCURACIES!   
> I repeat.  
> MEDICAL INACCURACIES!!!!!!

“He’s doing better now. He just woke up and he’s eating some pizza we brought over.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Pep, if you seriously want to go in there and tell a cranky, pregnant god to stop eating pizza then you go ahead.” 

Pepper looked at Tony unamused then shook her head. 

"It's nothing to do with what he's eating the night before, it's that the baby is growing and his body has to make room for that. So it's pushing his stomach up and causing it to empty." Jarvis explained.

“There you go.” Tony said smugly. 

“Oh shut up Tony, you didn’t know that either.”

Tony chuckled and shrugged. Pepper shook her head but smiled a bit. 

“Have you and Steve decided where you’re going to have the reception?”

“We’ve been thinking about a few places.”

"You love her as more than a friend and you know it. Watch, when it finally happens, it'll be Meron." Fenrir teased.

Toki huffed and frowned at his brother, his face red. “Be quiet!” 

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Tony looked over at the boys. 

“Nothing!” Toki said, not wanting to bring his father into this little discussion. Fenrir grinned though, much the same way Loki did when he was on the verge of a trick. 

“Toki likes Meron.”

"I do not!" Toki pouted. "That's why you don't have anyone to like, Stupid Dog." Toki insulted before running to his room.

Tony frowned and stood. “Hey!” He went after Toki, upset that the boy would dare throw an insult at his brother. “What was that?”

“He was making fun of me!”

“You better go out there and apologize to him.”

Pepper and Nelim looked at each other shocked. 

Loki could hear everything from his room and waited to see how Tony handled it.

He had faith in Tony but Anthony still doubted himself from time to time.

Toki pouted, his arms crossed. He sighed and went over to his brother, head lowered. 

“I’m sorry Fenrir.” He said quietly, looking at the wolf boy. Tony stood over Toki, making sure another fight didn’t break out between the two.

"I'm story for teasing you." Fenrir said. 

Loki smiled as the issue was resolved. Toki was still upset with his brother, so left to his room to be alone for a little while.

Tony watched the boy go then made sure Fenrir was all right. 

Pepper left some time later, thanking Tony again for buying her dress. 

The inventor sighed and went over to his husband, flopping onto the bed. 

“Did you hear those two?”

"I did. You handled that very well."

Tony grinned rather proud of himself. “I guess I did, huh?” He leaned over and kissed the god’s cheek. 

"Yes." Loki smiled. Remus babbled and looked at him as if asking a question of his parents. Loki chuckled and kissed him as well.

Tony smiled at the boy then ruffled his short, messy hair. “You’ll understand more when you’re older.”

Remus babbled then crawled between his fathers and curled up. 

“What a weird kid.”

"Tired kid." Loki replied seeing Remus yawn. He sank down into the bed his shirt riding up exposing his growing baby bump.

Tony smiled when he saw Loki’s stomach. He rubbed his thumb across the bare skin and sighed quietly. 

“You two get some sleep.” He kissed Loki softly then got off the bed to make sure the other two were okay. 

Loki nodded cradling Remus to his chest.

Fenrir had gone off to his room to play with some of his own toys and watch TV.

“You doing okay Fen?” Tony asked the boy as he walked out to the living room. Fenrir was a lot like Loki, and sometimes too much like Loki, especially when it came to stuff like name calling. 

"I'm fine." He replied. "Are Papa and Remus sleeping?" He asked.

Tony nodded. “Yep, they just went down for a nap.”

Toki eventually wandered out of his room and looked at Fenrir sheepishly. “Can I play with Fenrir?”

"No, I want to be by myself for a while." He said. Fenrir had been the social butterfly all day while they were at the park. He didn't want any other interaction.

Toki nodded. "Okay." He said leaving to go find something else to do.

“Why don’t you come into the lab with me?” Tony asked Toki and he said yes immediately. The inventor smiled a bit and went downstairs with Toki. 

“Is Fenrir mad at me?”

“No, he’s not mad. He just doesn’t like to spend all his time around people. He’s a lot like Papa.”

Toki nodded and sighed. “Dad, how come you have a suit?”

“Because I’m a superhero and I need a suit.” He grinned. 

"But Uncle Thor doesn't need a suit and neither does Papa." He pointed out. "Why do you need it? Aren't you like them now?" Toki asked. 

“Not really. The apples we eat help me live longer but I don’t have powers.” Tony said then picked up one of his spare arc reactors. “I’m not a hero because I decided to be one. I do it because I owe somebody a debt for saving my life.”

“Who is it?”

“His name was Yinsen. He was a dad, like me, and he had a family that was killed. And he was taken away from his home and kept in a cave. When I was still selling weapons, somebody I trusted sold them to bad people. I was captured by those bad people and I almost died.”

Toki’s eyes widened as he listened to the story. “What happened?”

“I got pieces of metal in my chest from an explosion. They went close to my heart and this,” He said holding up a spare reactor. “Is the only thing keeping me alive.”

Toki looked between the reactor and Tony. "What happened next?" He asked. He'd heard Loki's story, now it was Tony's turn.

“Yinsen and I were forced to make weapons for these people. They put us in a cave with some equipment, but I told Yinsen we were getting out. I promised him he’d see his family again. So we started working on my very first suit.” 

"You mean the really big bulky one?" He asked. Toki had seen the suits all once before because Jarvis had shown them to him. 

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, that one. We made the suit together and it was powered by my reactor. So one day, the bad guys finally realized what we were doing so we had to try and get out. We fought through, but Yinsen got hurt.” Tony paused for a moment. “I couldn’t save him.” 

"What happened after that?" He asked. 

“I flew out and sometime later, Rhodey found me. I came back home and I decided that I’d stop making weapons. I would fight when I could for the people that needed help.” Tony smiled as he looked at his son. “I made a new suit and I went back to fight for the people that helped me.”

“And then you became a superhero?”

“Ah, kind of. I went through a lot before I became a hero. I used to fight alone and I thought I could do it all without help. When Fury came along, I was pretty lost.”

"Is that when he beat you into shape and made you part of his boy band?" Toki asked. He'd heard Fury grumble about letting Stark onto the team because now Stark came with Loki and Fury needed Tony a great deal of the time.

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, he helped me out a lot. He made sure that I didn’t die.” 

“And then you met Papa?”

Tony smiled. “And then I met your Papa. And he saved me the most because he saved me from myself.”

"Like you saved him?" He asked to clarify. "So is the metal still in your chest?" he asked. 

“No, your Papa took it out a long time ago. He knew I was scared, so he used some magic to get the metal out of my heart.” 

“Then why do you still need the reactor?”

“Cause my heart is too weak to work on its own. The metal did too much damage. Besides, I look cool with it.”

Toki chuckled at this. Toki looked around the lab at something they could do.

“Could we build something together?" He asked. 

“All right, just don’t tell your Papa. Safety gear.” Tony pulled out some goggled and wire mesh gloves for them to wear before pulling out some metal for them to shape.

"Why can't papa know I'm down here?" He asked. 

"Sir, try not to make anything explode." Jarvis noted. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I haven’t blown anything up in almost a year.” Tony grinned then kept working with Toki. He showed the boy how to properly handle the blowtorch and welding tools. 

"Why does Fenrir like to be alone for so long after playing with me or having at school?" He asked. 

"He is an introvert, young Toki." Jarvis replied. 

"What's that?"

"It means that he gets more energy from being alone. That being social and in social situations are very trying on him." 

Toki nodded slowly. “Oh. Is that why he doesn’t have a lot of friends?”

“Could be.” Tony shrugged. He was quite shy when he was younger, though he quickly grew out of it as he realized how popular he was because of his name. “It’s different for everybody. Some people like to socialize, some people don’t.”

"Is that why you said he's so much like Papa?" Toki questioned.

“Yeah. Your Papa doesn’t really like being around people too much. It makes him tired and cranky. Hold your elbow out this way.” Tony guided his son’s hands as they welded some metal. 

“What am I?”

“Well, that depends on what you want to be.”

"I have lots of friends but I just love hanging out with Meron the best. She likes things like science." Toki said. 

Tony grinned and chuckled. “You’re more like me then. Social butterfly but you have your favorites. All right, turn off the heat.” 

Toki nodded and did so then pulled up the goggles. “Can I make a robot?”

“Umm, a small one.”

"But I want it to have a function." he said.

“It will, but if we build a big one, it’ll take a long time. So we’ll start small so you can get used to it, all right?” Tony smiled at the boy. “So, what do you want it to do?”

Toki sat down and thought long and long and hard for a good while about what he could make the robot do.

"How about it could do my homework?"

Tony laughed and shook his head. “How about something else? Your Papa would throw me out a window if I make a robot to do your homework.”

"Well I don't want it to do my homework for me but more so write it down as I give it the answers." Toki replied. 

Tony shook his head, grinning. “All right. We need to start with design and figure out the wiring.”

Toki nodded and Jarvis brought up a frame for them to work with. 

“Now look, you need to make sure the wires are going through the right way. Think of it likes nerves in the body. If these don’t connect just right, your robot won’t work.”

“So I need to create a central board?”

Tony nodded. “You want it to be in the middle here somewhere so the wires don’t have to be too long.”

"Might I suggest giving it tabs on which subjects it will be doing?" Jarvis stated. 

Tony nodded and pulled out some post-it notes from his desk. “Here, we’ll mark em with this. We have to decide just what subjects you want it to do.”

“Hmm, math.”

“I thought you liked math?”

“I do, but the homework is boring.”

"We could give him a built in calculator for when I really need it." He said. Tony nodded and started getting everything down. “Always record everything that you do when you make something. Even if it’s a mistake, you write it down so you know what you did and how you did it.”

Toki nodded telling Jarvis to take up a note pad to write down what they were doing and they worked. 

Tony kept working with Toki on his robot, giving him pointers and advice but letting the boy do the work himself. 

After some time, they both went back upstairs for a snack and a break. 

“It’s going to be so cool!”

Tony grinned and nodded then went to check on Loki and Remus.

Loki and Remus had woken up a while ago. He'd checked in on Fenrir and left the boy to himself. Getting a few toys, Loki set down to play with Remus.

Tony went over and kissed the god’s cheek then smiled. “Toki and I are working on a little robot for him. He’s all excited about it.”

Loki smiled at him. "What will the function of the robot be?" He asked.

“He wants it to help him with this homework. It’s a little math robot. Right now we only have the meshwork laid out.”

"No." Loki said. "Stop it right now. He'll never learn anything if a robot's doing it for him."

“Relax; I’m not going to let him use it for that.” Tony chuckled. It’s just going to be a calculator if he ever needs help. Kind of like a mini-Jarvis.”

“I don’t suppose it will also have to make sure he does not blow things up?” Jarvis chimed in and Tony laughed sarcastically before frowning. 

“It’s not actually going to do his homework for him.”

"What sir means to say is, the robot will be writing down what Toki says, like I do for Mr. Stark when he starts going into one of his fits and ranting about equations."

Tony nodded and watched Remus play with his toys. “It’s his own little Jarvis.” He grinned at that idea. 

Remus babbled and giggled as he threw his toy around before biting on it. 

Loki sighed. "Alright, but if it's anything more than that I'm tearing the mother board out."

Tony chuckled and nodded. “All right, all right.” He kissed Loki’s cheek again and put a hand on the god’s belly. It was getting bigger now, though it still wasn’t too noticeable. 

Loki smiled at him. "Few more months and we'll have child number four." He chuckled.

Tony smiled wide and nodded. He rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder, looking at the small belly his husband had. “Yeah. I can hardly wait.” 

Remus babbled then went over and put his hands on his father’s stomach. 

Loki smiled at him. "You are going to have a baby brother or sister." He smiled.

Remus babbled at his father’s stomach then put his mouth on it and began to drool. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“We have a weird kid.”

"He's trying to give my belly a kiss." He said. Loki wiped the drool from his stomach and moved to give him a kiss instead.

Remus squealed happily, giving his father a kiss back. Tony smiled as he watched Remus. 

“I see that. A really droolly kiss.” 

"My beautiful boy." He smiled. "He's going to be brilliant and a trouble maker."

“Yeah, that’ll make a lot of people happy.” He said playfully then chuckled and watched his son. Remus grinned, his eyes gleaming mischievously. He hugged Loki, giggling. 

"You wouldn't be mine if you didn’t cause just a little bit of trouble." He said. Remus started to babble and wave his hands around.

Tony rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. “Well if he’s anything like me he’ll be able to get out of trouble no matter what.” He grinned. He was rather proud of that little gift he had. 

Remus squealed and hugged Tony, giggling. The inventor tickled the boy’s sides then blew raspberries into his stomach.

The boy giggled and squealed as Tony tickled him. Before long between Tony and Loki, Remus was worn out and ready to go to bed.

Tony got the other two boys ready for bed, tucking them in before going to the bedroom. He lay on the bed and sighed relaxed. 

Loki smiled at him. Reaching for his hand Loki placed it on his belly. "I like your hand rubbing my belly."

Tony looked at his husband and grinned before curling up close to him. He ran his hands across Loki’s stomach, kissing his shoulder softly. “Oh yeah? Well, I do have magical hands.” 

"You hush." Loki chuckled. "What should we do for Toki's birthday?" He asked.

Tony thought for a moment then shrugged. “I’m not sure. Guess we should ask him tomorrow. There’s one of those family rec centers though. They have games everywhere and I think they serve pizza.”

"Might I suggest asking him?" Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki said.

“We’ll see what he’s in the mood for tomorrow.” Tony pressed soft kisses along Loki’s shoulder up to his neck then sighed, his eyes closed. “I feel so tired.”

"Then go to sleep. I'm going to be up for a while." Loki replied. He was feeling restless for once.

“This is new. You’re not tired?” Tony looked at the god curiously then glanced back as he heard thunder rumble outside. He smiled a bit to himself. 

"For once no I'm not." Loki smiled. Loki heard the rumble of thunder and grinned. "Tonight's going to be a very good night indeed."

Tony nodded, relaxing there on the bed. “Yeah. I guess the storm’s going to last all night.”

“It will Sir, I have just checked the weather services.”

Loki smiled. "I'll be in the library." Loki said. "Jarvis please make sure the heat is on for me." 

"Certainly sir."

Tony kissed his husband good night then changed into his pajamas before getting back in bed. 

Loki curled up in front of the fire so he was warm as he read and watched the storm rage outside.

Tony slept peacefully through the night, waking up only once when Remus got fussy. He grumbled and got out of the bed, yawning as he went to his son. 

While storms didn't bother Remus, the figure had returned to his wall from the lightening flashing across the sky and scared him once more.

Tony yawned and cradled his son, rubbing his back to get him to relax. He glanced over and scoffed when he saw the figure on the wall. He closed the curtains again then sat in the rocking chair with his son. 

“It’s gone. I got rid of it.”

Remus whimpered and curled up to the arc reactor’s light. Remus soon calmed down and fell back to sleep. 

It was early on in the morning that Loki decided to return to bed and found Tony gone. Going into Remus' room he smiled. He took Remus to put him back in his crib and then nudged Tony into wakefulness.

Tony grumbled, trying to stay asleep as long as he could. He opened one eye and looked at his husband before yawning loudly. 

“What time is it?” 

"Four in the morning. Come to bed Remus is fine." Loki said. "Come on."

Tony yawned as he got to his feet and nodded. He lumbered into the bedroom and fell over on the bed, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. 

Loki smiled at him before joining him in the bed. 

Morning came all too soon for them though. It was still raining and Loki was still awake, having read for a better part of the last two hours.

Tony snored softly as he lay in the bed, his face buried in his pillow. He sighed content, mumbling under his breath.

Nelim got the boys up and ready while Loki got Breakfast going for them. When Toki wandered into the kitchen Loki smiled at him.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Toki grinned wide and sat at the island. “I want a really big cake! Oh and can we go out? I want to go to the zoo!” Toki had been excited to see it since their first trip some years ago.

Loki nodded. "We could do that." He said. "Would you like Meron to come as well?" He asked.

“Yes!” He said overly excited then blushed a bit and sat back. “I mean, yeah.”

Tony walked out of the room, much more awake now. He chuckled as he looked at his son. “You planning your birthday?”

Toki nodded.

"He wants to go to the zoo." Loki replied.

Tony hummed in response. “We haven’t been there in a while. Jarvis, why don’t you go ahead and set that up?”

“Right away Sir.”

Toki grinned excitedly. “Thank you Dad!” He ran over and hugged Tony then hugged Loki as well.

"I'll call Ted later and tell him about it." Loki stated. 

“All right.” Tony grabbed an apple and took a large bite. “How’s the weather gonna be?”

“Raining most of the day Sir, but the zoo is still open. It should be fine as long as you all have umbrellas.”

“Yay! We’re going to the zoo!”

Remus squealed, clapping his hands. 

"We're not doing it today." Loki said. "His birthday is on Saturday." Loki stated. "And he still has school." Loki pointed out. Toki pouted.

Tony chuckled. “Sorry kiddo. Go on, you two need to finish getting ready for school.”

Toki sighed but finished his breakfast and went to brush his teeth. Tony watched the boy then looked at his husband. 

“Aw, he looks so miserable.”

"It's two days." Loki chuckled. What's so horrible about two days?" He asked. Remus babbled in his seat lightly before yawning. 

Tony grinned and shrugged. “Birthdays are still a big deal to him. He’s excited about it.”

Tony finished the apple and started up the coffee machine. 

Loki shook his head with a smile. He looked at Fenrir and leaned over to kiss his son good morning. “Thank you for brushing first." 

Toki walked out and hugged his father then Tony dropped the boys off at school. 

He drove back to the tower quickly enough, relieved to be back home. “People drive like they don’t know what cars are.” He groaned. 

Loki chuckled. "I'm sorry to hear that." He said. Loki didn't like driving in New York. He loved driving in the country though.

Tony sat at the island and sighed, happy to be back home. “Yeah, well I’m here.” He shrugged. “No more driving for now.” Tony looked at Loki and smiled a bit. 

"Certainly not, but we need to start planning the next nursery." Loki stated. 

Tony nodded and looked towards the rooms down the hall. “What do you think, across the hall from Remus? Or maybe the same room?” Tony rubbed his chin in thought.

"Across the hall from Remus." Loki replied. "You don't want to put them in the same room or it could bring Remus to act more like a new born."

Tony just shrugged. “You know best.” He smiled at his husband. “Jarvis, see about getting more furniture for the baby and fixing that room.” 

“Yes Sir. I’m assuming you will be using neutral colors once again?”

“Yeah.”

"Of course." Loki replied. He wanted to keep the gender a secret as much as possible. "After this child we're waiting at least two years before another." 

“All right, all right.” Tony sipped his coffee then leaned closer to his husband. “That just means we get more fun time in between.” He smiled playfully and kissed the god’s neck. 

"Not until I say so." Loki replied. "Without magic I can't solve my question mark back when I hit five months." 

Tony sighed but nodded. Oh well, he’d live. He didn’t know how, but he’d have to manage. “Oh hey, what if we get you those heat patches? I’ve tried them before and they’re amazing.” Those things worked miracles. And who knows? Maybe it would help Loki through the last months. 

"We can try them." He said. 

“You’re gonna love em, trust me.” Tony grinned and went to see if he still had any left. He found one left in the bathroom medicine cabinet and went back to Loki. “Okay, don’t sleep with these things on but other than that it’s fine.” He set it on the counter. “We just put it wherever it hurts and voila, heat and comfort.”


	179. Chapter 179

Loki took it from him and went to apply it to his back. It was already starting to ache. "I'm going to bed." Loki stated. 

Tony chuckled a bit and watched the god go. “You don’t want me to help you with that? It’s a pain if you don’t get it on right the first time. You have to peel it off and it rips all the hairs out of your skin.”

"Where do I have hair on my back?" Loki questioned. He'd never had hair on his back. 

Tony grinned as he walked over. “You don’t, I just wanted to see shirtless.” He winked playfully and went over. “Here, I’ll put it on you. Where does it hurt?”

"Here." Loki said rubbing the area.

Tony nodded and put the patch in place. “There. It’ll start heating up in a few minutes and it lasts a couple hours. Eight I think?” He shrugged. “Try and get some rest.”

Loki nodded. "Natasha is coming for Remus today." Loki stated. "She wants to take him out for a few hours with Nelim."

“Oh yeah? Good, I could use a nap.” Tony smiled as the boy peeked into the room. Remus grinned playfully then ran and hid on the other side of the bed, thinking his parents couldn’t see him. Tony crawled over to the edge of the bed quietly, blinking confused when he didn’t see his son there. 

“Remus?” 

The boy squealed and suddenly jumped out at his father, giggling as he was pulled up onto the bed. 

Loki chuckled as he watched them for a few moments. 

Nelim knocked on the door when it was time to get Remus so they could head out for the day. Nelim got the boy ready and she and Natasha left for the day. Tony watched them go then sighed and curled up on the bed with Loki.

“Finally.”

Loki nodded softly but was already drifting off into sleep.

Tony fell asleep soon after his husband, his body curled close to Loki’s. 

Loki woke up a little while later, looking for something to eat. 

"Sir, I would like to remind you that Doctor Banner will be stopping by to check you over for the month.”

Tony woke some time later when he didn’t feel Loki on the bed. He looked around then yawned and stretched before getting up. He walked out of the room and looked at Loki, smiling a bit when he saw him in the kitchen. 

“Hungry?”

Loki nodded. "I have Chinese food on the way for me."

“Just for you?” Tony pouted a bit but shrugged. He looked in the fridge and pulled out one of his green drinks. 

“I think I’ll get some pizza then. Jarvis.”

“I’m placing the order now Sir. Your usual?”

“Yep.”

"Have you seen how much I can eat?" He asked.

“Oh trust me, I’ve noticed.” Tony smiled at his husband and took a large gulp of his drink. 

He chuckled. "This baby is way hungrier than Remus was."

Tony nodded. “Yeah, it is.” He walked over and leaned down, kissing Loki’s belly. “You’re gonna eat us out of house and home, you know that?” He chuckled.

Loki chuckled rubbing his belly. "But we'll love you all the same."

Tony smiled and rubbed his hand along the god’s belly. “Yeah. Hopefully it’s a girl. But no dating, ever.” Tony said in a firm voice. 

"She'll either be like me and do as she pleases or be like you and do as she pleases."

“Don’t say that, you’re going to make me not want a girl.” Tony pouted a bit at his husband then kissed Loki’s cheek. 

"You'll get whatever is born and accept it." Loki smiled. "Remember, it’s not your genes that tell you whether you are male or female.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tony sighed a bit then smiled at his husband playfully. He put a hand on Loki’s belly, rubbing it gently. 

He chuckled at this. "If it's a little girl, I pray for you."

“Yeah but I have you to help me when I can’t handle it.” He grinned at Loki.

"Very true." Loki smiled.

Tony kissed the god’s cheek softly then sighed. “I feel like I’m getting so old. Is that what happens when you have kids?”

"Well that and you feel like you have to do everything right. That nothing you ever do is ever going to be perfect enough for them."

Tony hummed in response. “Kids are so stressful.” He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. 

"Yet you want eleven of them." He said.

“I never said it’s bad.” Tony grinned playfully. “Just stressful. Lots of things are stressful but we still do them.” He shrugged. 

"I'm never going to get you away from this twelve kids bit am I?" He asked.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Nope. We don’t need to have them all right now. We can wait a few years in between.”

Loki grinned at him. "Good, I really want a break."

Tony smiled and shrugged. “See, I’m nice.” He grinned playfully then fixed himself a sandwich.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Tony just laughed then took a bite of his sandwich. 

15 minutes later, Loki's food had arrived.

Tony’s pizza arrived not long after and the two sat enjoying their food. 

“I’ll trade you a slice for some chicken.”

"I don't want the chicken." He said.

Tony grabbed the box and left a slice for his husband. “Good, I like the chicken.”

Loki doesn't even remember why he ordered the chicken when what he really wanted was the beef.

Tony took a few bites of the chicken then nibbled on his pizza. 

“Sir, please remember that you get heartburn when you combine Chinese and pizza.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I have medicine for it.”

"One day he'll learn Jarvis." Loki stated.

“Loki, you and I both know that is not true. Mr. Stark still adamantly refuses to believe me when I tell him not to drink coffee before bed.”

“I don’t drink coffee before bed!” Tony frowned, grumbling and finished his pizza.

"Anthony, you did so last week." Loki pointed out.

“Yeah but not this week.” Tony clarified then finished off the last piece of chicken. He could feel Jarvis roll his eyes, even though he really didn’t have any. “Don’t be sassy!”

“I didn’t say anything Sir.” 

"Don't worry Jarvis; I'll roll my eyes hard enough for the both of us."

“I’m glad to see you two are such good gal-pals.” Tony said with a little smile then grabbed some water from the fridge. “Babe you want a drink?”

"Yes please." He smiled. "Thank you."

Tony served himself and Loki some juice then sat back at the table. “Do you want to go shopping for some maternity clothes?” Tony sipped his drink after he asked. He knew Loki still had a few shirts from when he was pregnant with Remus, but there wasn’t too much. 

"You know I hate shopping for clothes." Loki replied. "Jarvis, would you mind ordering me a few things please?"

"Not at all Sir."

Tony chuckled a bit and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Yeah, I know. But you also know I like to spoil you.”

"Very true." He smiled at him.

Tony grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at his husband. He sat back and sipped his juice.

“Somebody has to do it. Somebody rich and good looking.” He grinned.

"Well you certainly are rich and very good looking." Loki smiled.

Tony laughed and shrugged. “And that’s why I spoil you.”

He chuckled. "True." he smiled.

Tony smiled back then kissed Loki softly. He finished off his juice then checked the time. “Still have an hour before the boys get out.”

"I'm eating so I'm not in the mood for sex." Loki stated.

“I didn’t say anything about sex.” Tony huffed and glanced through his phone. 

"Then what were you going to say we could do with our hour of time?" He asked.

Tony shrugged. “I just meant there’s an hour left of peace and quiet.” Tony sighed and let his head hang back. 

Loki sighed. "Come on. I'll give you a back rub."

Tony looked at Loki and perked up. “Seriously?”

"Yes." Loki nodded.

Tony smiled and stood, stretching a bit. “I haven’t had a massage in…ever I think?” Tony pouted in thought. 

"I've given them to you before." Loki chuckled. "Come on."

Tony followed Loki into the bedroom and lay on the bed, ready for a back rub. 

Once Tony had laid down Loki climbed over and sat on his butt. "There now pass me the oil from your drawer." He said.

Tony reached for the oil and handed it back to his husband. “Mmh, I love your massages.”

"I know you do." Loki smiled. "I'll give you one every week at least until I'm too big to sit like this."

Tony chuckled and relaxed into the bed. “You don’t have to do that for me. One massage every once in a while is enough for me.” He moaned in his throat as Loki began rubbing his shoulders. He buried his face into the blankets.

He chuckled. "So are you going to let your hair grow back out again?" He asked.

Tony groaned into the mattress. He was in heaven. Every knot and kink in his back relaxed as he lay there and he turned his head to the side. “Hnn? Yeah, sure.”

Loki chuckled as he watched Tony come undone as he relaxed. "Will you buy me a tub of ice cream?"

“Babe, I’ll buy you the whole damn ice cream factory if you keep this up.” He groaned again, feeling a particularly painful knot in his back come loose. He closed his eyes, his face smooshed against the mattress. 

Loki smiled as he worked it out as well as the few other knots and kinks.

Tony was a mess under Loki. He was splayed out against the sheets, whimpering and grunting every so often as Loki rubbed his back. 

"Why don't you ever sound like this when we're having sex?' Loki asked jokingly.

Tony moaned particularly loud and smiled a bit at his husband. 

“Sir, it’s time to get the boys.”

Tony whined into the mattress. “Why?” He spoke into the sheets, his voice muffled.

"Because it's time to bring our sons home." Loki chuckled.

Tony growled but peeled himself off the bed. He put his shirt back on and stood. “Fine, fine.”

"I'm going with you." He said. Loki wanted to be with him when they picked up the boys.

Tony looked at his husband and nodded. “All right.” He pulled on his shoes and grabbed some sunglasses. 

Loki got his shoes as well and grabbed the sunglasses Tony had insisted on him getting.

Tony looked at his husband and whistled. “Look at you.” He grinned and went out to the car with Loki. 

"What?" He asked. "Fawning over me again?"

“I always do.” Tony grinned and stole a quick kiss before getting in the car. 

Loki chuckled before climbing in and buckling up for the ride.

Tony started up the car and they headed towards the school.

Loki smiled climbing out of the car as they went to try and spot the boys.

"Papa!" Fenrir called out as he ran over to his father. Toki followed him over and both went to hug him but were stopped so they wouldn't squeeze him to tight.

“All right boys, seatbelts.” Tony smiled and shook his head then kept driving. He turned and they headed back to the tower.

"Natasha and Nelim should be heading back with Remus soon." He said.

“Yeah, just hope they didn’t spoil him too much.” Tony shook his head as they arrived back at the tower. The boys ran inside and tossed their things in the closet. 

“Hey, homework first!”

"I don't have any, I had a sub today." Fenrir replied. Toki pouted and went to get his homework.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “I always loved having subs. No homework, no notes. Ah, those were great.”

Fenrir nodded. "And I'm going to have a sub for the next two weeks."

“Oh yeah? What happened to your regular teacher?”

"His sister died so he has to go and help plan the funeral." He answered.

Tony hummed in response. “That’s pretty sad. Hope your teacher gets better.”

Fenrir nodded. "I'll tell him when he comes back."

Toki quickly finished his homework then ran over to Tony. “Can we work on my robot?” He asked in a hushed voice. 

Loki looked at them. "I see no reason why not."

Toki looked at his father nervously. “He knows?” 

Tony chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I told him, don’t worry.”

Toki nodded. "Okay." He said.

Tony grinned and took his son down into the lab. “He’s not mad.”

Toki nodded and smiled as they got down into the lab.

Loki looked over at Fenrir. "Let me know when Natasha and Nelim bring Remus back. I'm going to have a nap." He said.

"Can I take one with you?"

“I made some notes where you need to fix things, so go ahead and work on that for now.” 

Toki nodded and began doing as the notes said. 

“Sir, Ms. Nelim and Agent Romanov are on their way.”

“All right, just go ahead and let them in when they get here.”

"Certainly, Sir." 

Getting into the tower, Nelim took Remus to his bedroom. The infant had spent the day with Fury and the man managed to tire him out.

“I’ll just put him in his room for a nap.” Nelim spoke quietly to Natasha and the assassin smiled and nodded. 

“I want to come.” She followed Nelim, smiling at Remus. The boy was such a flirt, just like Tony. Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes, falling asleep quickly after he was placed in his crib. 

“Sir, Ms. Nelim and Agent Romanov have returned. They’ve just put Remus down for a nap.”

Loki was fast asleep in bed with Fenrir next to him. The boy stirred a bit but didn’t want entirely.

Nelim and Natasha walked back out of Remus’s room and Tony greeted them. 

“Hey you two. How was it?” 

“Remus is too much like you.” Natasha said playfully. “But thankfully, he’s as well behaved as Loki.”

Tony smiled tightlipped. “You’re so cute.”

She chuckled.

"He was flirting with every agent he saw." Pepper chuckled.

“That’s my boy.” Tony grinned proudly and Pepper shook her head. 

“That poor kid.”

“Hey, I got over it.”

“Yea but Loki had to scare it out of you.”

“Don’t bring up the damn shadows.”

"Actually that shadow trick he does is pretty cool. We should just use those to keep at the prisoners at SHIELD in line." Natasha said.

"I thought you said the mention of Loki's name kept them in line?" Nelim asked.

"It does."

“I think what Nat means is that she likes seeing people scared shitless.” Tony frowned at the assassin a bit and she grinned. 

“Loki knows what he’s doing.”

Nelim shook her head with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, how is Loki?" Nat asked.

“He’s fine. He gave me a massage earlier that felt like heaven.”

“Tony, you’re not supposed to be making him give you massages.”

“I didn’t make him, he offered! Besides, I rub his feet and his back all the time.” The inventor pouted. 

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No more morning sickness?”

“Not this morning, so that’s a step up.”

"That's a good thing." Nelim nodded.

"How far along is he now?" Pepper asked. 

Loki came from the bedroom after having to use the bathroom. "Hello Agent Romanoff." He greeted.

“Enjoy your nap Babe?” Tony looked at the god and smiled a bit. He looked back at Pepper. “Close to three months now, I think, right?” He looked back at Loki curiously. 

"About that." Loki replied. He held his belly with a smile as he came to join them.

"You're finally starting to show." Natasha smiled.

Pepper smiled and walked over. “Oh, that’s great!”

Tony grinned and nodded. “Pretty cute isn’t it?” 

“So I guess you guys are keeping gender a surprise again?” 

“Yep. Getting the room ready for the kid.”

"I am more comfortable not knowing the gender of my child and not having to see doctor Banner as much as possible. It's not how things in Asgard are done." He said.

Pepper nodded with a little smile. “Do you want another baby shower?” 

“What’s a baby shower?” Nelim asked curiously. 

“It’s like a party celebrating that Loki’s having a baby.” Tony shrugged. 

Loki nodded. "That’s where everyone that we consider friends and family will give us gifts for the baby. Clothes, bottles, toys and such." He explained.

“Oh! Let’s have one!” Nelim clapped her hands excitedly. 

Tony laughed a bit. “Don’t get so excited Nelim, the baby is the only one that gets gifts.”

“So? It’ll be fun. I’ve never been part of a baby bath.”

“Baby shower.” Natasha corrected with a smile. 

"It won't be for a few more months." Loki told her. 

"Yeah not until Loki is about ready to pop, his belly will be so big." 

Nelim seemed a little disappointed but nodded. “Very well, I shall wait.” 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, we’ll all have to.”

Pepper smiled a bit and shook her head. “It’ll be nice though.”

"Hello Ms. Potts." Loki greeted as she entered the floor.

"Loki, get dressed I'm taking you out to dinner." She said.

“Uhh, I didn’t okay this.” Tony said suddenly. 

“And I don’t need your permission to do something nice for him.” Pepper snapped back then looked at Loki. “Come on, you’ll love this place.”

Loki smiled. Pepper had been taking Loki out once a year to make up for all the help he'd given her.

Pepper smiled back. “It’s a pretty old place, kinda small but the food is amazing.”

“How come you don’t take me out anywhere?” Tony pouted but Pepper just looked at him unfazed. 

“Tony, I take you out every year on your birthday.”

The inventor shook his head in mocking. “Fine, I’ll just hang out with Remus.” He said then went over to his son. 

"You still have Fenrir and Toki as well." Loki said. "I've just given you an amazing back rub, why are you pouting?" He asked.

“Because my amazing back rub is over.” Tony pouted then went over and kissed his husband. “Have fun though.” He smiled then went with the boys. “All right, you’re stuck with me.”

Pepper chuckled and shook her head. “Ready to go?” She looked at Loki. 

Loki nodded to her. On that note they were able to leave and promised to be back soon enough.

The boys looked at Tony and chuckled. "I'm going back to reading my book." Fenrir said heading off to his room. When Fenrir was gone Natasha looked back to Tony. 

"He's becoming more and more like Loki every day."

“Scary, isn’t it?” Tony looked at her then smiled. “Coulda been worse though. He coulda turned out more like Thor.” 

The redhead chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, he could have. I’ll see you later.” The assassin turned and left, heading out of the tower. 

Pepper drove quite a way out of the inner city and up to a small, but elegant looking restaurant. 

"This looks lovely." Loki smiled at her. Getting in, they were shown to a table right away and given menus.

“I thought you might like it.” Pepper smiled and sat with Loki. “I’m sorry about the birthday thing. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Tony played with Remus a bit once the boy woke up from his nap. He was in a bit of a mood, which thankfully didn’t happen often. Tony set the boy with his toys and made sure Toki and Fenrir were doing all right. 

“Can we have snacks?”

“Sure. I’ll make some of this pizza thingies.” Tony went into the kitchen and checked the freezer. 

"It's alright." Loki told her. "I just really don’t like going to parties." He said.

“Tony mentioned that. I’m not sure why I thought he was joking around.” Pepper chuckled a bit then ordered her drink. “Tony brought me here once for my birthday. It’s my favorite place.” 

Tony pulled out the fresh pizza rolls and handed them to the boys. “All right, they’re hot so give em a sec.”

"Because he's Anthony and we can never tell when he's serious unless there's blood involved." He chuckled. "But he told the truth. I don’t like celebrating my birthday and there are feasts on a grand scale nearly every night on Asgard."

Pepper smiled a bit and nodded then sipped her drink. “Sounds like something Tony would enjoy.” 

"It grows very old very quickly."

Pepper smiled a bit and nodded. “I can imagine. Now tell Tony that.” She looked over as the waiter took their orders. “I’ll have the calamari dish with salad.”

Loki chuckled at this. "I've never been one for all the noise and excitement. Anthony thrives on it." He replied. "I'll have the seafood ravioli with salad."

“Tony was telling me about that. He said you don’t like the big parties, which I think is strange. But hey, it’s not for everybody.” Pepper shrugged a bit. 

"Imagine this Mr. Potts: a table set for at the very least 50 people, food enough for an army of 150 men. Everyone shouting so they can be heard, wine being passed, bumping and moving about and never being able to enjoy a plate of food because someone else is in it." 

Pepper shook her head and chuckled a bit. “That doesn’t sound like very much fun. This happened for every birthday?”

"No,” Loki shook his head. “This happened two to three times a week."

Pepper’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “Yeah I can see how you would get tired of that then.” She smiled then glanced over as their food arrived. 

"Smells amazing." He said.

“Wait until you taste it.” She smiled then Pepper took a bite of her meal. “I normally hate seafood, but this place is just too good.”

Loki got the first bite and swooned. "I'm just happy I didn’t have to cook tonight."

“You should really make Tony cook more. I know he seems hopeless but there’s a chef in him waiting to come out.” Pepper smiled and took another bite. “Like it?”

"I know but I think he likes my cooking better than his own. He's constantly comparing how I do dinner to how he does it." Loki explained.

Pepper smiled and nodded. “Oh Tony. He likes to whine when he doesn’t want to do something.” She paused as she ate her meal then wiped her lips. “But it’s good that he has you. I don’t know where he’d be right now if he didn’t.” Pepper smiled at Loki softly. “I never got a chance before to apologize. Tony kept telling me that I should just leave it alone and let you forget about the past but,” She looked at Loki and held the god’s hand in her own softly. “I owe you an apology.” 

"Please, I've long since buried all that." He said.

“I know, but I’m sorry all the same.” Pepper smiled weakly then sipped her drink. 

Loki sipped his own glass of water and sighed. Reaching down he rubbed his growing belly. “How’s the baby?” Pepper looked at Loki’s belly and smiled. 

"The doctor will be checking me over later." He said. "I don't have my magic, so I'm stuck doing everything the hard way."

Pepper couldn’t help but giggle a bit. “Seriously? So Tony finally had your magic taken, huh?”

"No, Thor did." Loki replied. 

Pepper shook her head. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that.” She smiled a bit then finished her food. “Think you have room to share a dessert?”

"Always have room." Loki smiled. "This baby is getting the better of it."


	180. Chapter 180

Pepper ordered the dessert. “Tony told me you’re having some crazy cravings with this kid.” She chuckled a bit. “Pickles and ice cream?”

"He doesn't know it but two days ago I had steak with onions and ice cream." Loki chuckled.

Pepper made a face and shook her head. “That sounds pretty strange Loki, I’m not gonna lie.” She chuckled. “But hey, at least it’ll stop when deliver the baby.”

"This is the first pregnancy that I've actually had morning sickness and cravings like this. With Remus, it was nothing out of the ordinary."

“Maybe this kid will be more like Tony than we think.” Pepper shuddered then smiled as the dessert was brought over. “You’re going to love this. It’s actually an Indian dessert. It’s a small cake soaked in syrup but it isn’t that sweet.”

Loki smiled at it and took the first bite. "This is good." He chuckled. "Everyone says it's going to be a girl and that's making Anthony freak out."

“You think he’s ready for a girl?” She took a bite of the dessert and hummed. 

"Nope." Loki replied. "I have one already: Hela. Granted, I didn't get to watch her grow up as I had hoped. Girls are not easy."

Pepper smiled and nodded, taking another bite of the dessert. “It’s harder because you don’t want them to see life. You just want to hold them close and keep them safe forever.”

"You don't want then to date and you want to keep them away from everything." He said. "Anthony doesn’t want her date at all. I said if this child is anything like either of us she'll do as she pleases."

Pepper laughed. “That’s very true. I think Tony’s flirting is genetic. From what I heard, his father was the same.”

"Remus is a flirt as well." Loki smiled. "He does this ‘I'm-being-shy-so-you'll-still-try-to-talk-to-me’ thing."

Pepper nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I remember when that was Tony’s tactic. He was pretty young at the time. He tried that with me and it almost worked. Thankfully I know him better.”

"It actually working for Remus and he gets away with it because he's a baby."

“Oh he’s terrible. Just like his father.” Pepper shook her head and between her and Loki they finished the dessert. 

"That may be so. He may grow out of it. Fenrir has started to withdraw like I do and reads near constantly."

“I have noticed that. All kids have their own way of reacting with the world. At least he has you now.”

"True." He said. "I believe he is the most like me."

“You’re lucky he’s not one of Tony’s too.” Pepper said then stood after she paid for the meal. “Do you want to head back or is there somewhere else you want to go first?”

"No, we may return." Loki smiled at her.

Pepper nodded and they headed back to the tower. 

“We’re back.”

“Good. Help.” Tony groaned as he was pinned under Toki and Remus. He’d made the mistake of starting a tickle war with the boys. 

Sighing, Loki went over and bent down as best he could to get his youngest. "Come on my trouble maker."

Remus squealed and giggled, kicking his little feet about. Toki grinned and got off of Tony, running over to his father.

“Where did you guys go?”

Tony groaned and got himself off the ground. He whined and rubbed his back. 

"To have dinner." Loki answered.

"We were having a tickle fight." Toki said.

"I could see that."

“Yeah. Guess who lost.” Tony smiled tightlipped then went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He rubbed his back some more, trying to work out the new kinks. 

Toki grinned and hugged his father. “Dad lost.”

Remus giggled playfully, clapping his hands. 

Pepper reached out to hold Remus. "Hello, you little Flirt." she greeted. Remus only giggled and tried his hand at being cute. Pepper smiled and bounced Remus on her hips. “Oh, you’re getting big. I won’t be able to hold you soon.”

Remus’s smile faded, as if he was realizing something horrible. He whimpered and hugged Pepper around the neck. The redhead cooed, rocking the boy. 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Aw, look.”

Loki chuckled as he watched this. He went over and kissed Remus's head. Remus smiled and giggled at his parents. 

“You’re too good looking for your own health Kid.” Tony tickled under the boy’s chin. Pepper giggled and shook her head. 

“Like father like son.”

Loki smiled. Fenrir came out of his room so he could say hi to Pepper.

"Hey Fenrir, how are you?" 

“I’m okay. I just finished reading my book.”

“Already?” Pepper was slightly surprised. Considering that Fenrir was Loki’s son of course, it wasn’t all too shocking. Pepper had seen the god read through six hundred page books in a day. 

“Guess we’re gonna need to buy him some new books.” Tony said. 

"I'll get them," she said. "Early Christmas present." Pepper smiled at him.

Fenrir's smile brightened. "Thank you, thank you."

Pepper smiled back and nodded. “No problem.”

“Where did you two go anyway?” Tony asked. 

“You remember that little seafood place you took me too on my birthday?”

“Oh, there huh? Did you like it Babe?” Tony grinned at his husband. 

"I loved it. I would love to go back."

“Then I’ll have to take you there again sometime.” Tony smiled. 

“The dessert is great too. Tony did we try that when we went last time?”

“I know you did but I don’t think I tasted it.” The inventor shrugged. He wasn’t the biggest fan of desserts. 

"Maybe you can take me there for our Anniversary." Loki smiled at him.

Tony nodded. “Jarvis, start making plans.”

“I’ve already penciled it in Sir.”

Pepper just shook her head with a coy smile. “Where would you be without Jarvis?”

“Probably still locked in the lab.” Tony chuckled. 

"Or dead." Natasha said. Because until Loki came along, if Pepper was away, Jarvis made sure that Tony was well taken care of.

Tony gave the woman a tight smile. “You’re so cute.”

“Well you know she’s right Tony. You’re not too good at remembering to take care of yourself.”

“All right, I’m going to go play with Remus.” He scooped up his son and set the boy down with his toys. 

Loki chuckled at this. "Good." Loki turned back to the others. 

"Well good night Loki. We'll see you around." Natasha said.

"Bye Loki." Pepper waved leaving with the other redhead.

Tony sat on the ground, playing with Remus a bit before waving goodbye to his friends. The boy squealed and ran around before hiding behind one of the couches. He peeked out at Tony grinning. 

"He still misses the whole point of the game." Toki chuckled. Fenrir went off to his room to find something else to do.

Tony shrugged and nodded. “What did you expect?” The inventor got on his hands and knees, watching Remus. The boy grinned and hid back behind the couch. 

"We've been playing the game with him forever and he still doesn’t know that you can’t give away your hiding place."

Remus grinned in anticipation then squealed loudly when Tony popped up over the edge of the couch.

“Gotcha!” Tony scooped the boy up, swinging him in his arms. 

Remus had a laugh like Loki's but a volume like Tony's.

Tony grinned when he heard Remus’s laugh. He tickled the boy’s sides then took him to the kitchen for a snack. 

“Come on, we’ll share an apple.”

Remus clapped his hands.

Loki smiled as he watched them.

"Jarvis, take pictures of them and please bring up a page for a few craft stores I need to make a few orders."

“Of course Mr. Laufeyson. I have pulled up the pages of five craft stores on the tablet as well.”

Tony playfully growled and nibbled at his son’s stomach, causing Remus to laugh even more. The boy was out of breath as he was set on the island while Tony carved an apple for them both. 

“That was a good exercise.” He chuckled, catching his breath. 

Loki ordered four photo albums that he was going to start filling with pictures of his children.

Tony put some apple slices on a plate for Remus then ate the rest himself. The boy babbled quietly then shoved an apple slice into his mouth. 

Once he finished placing his order, Loki smiled. "I'm going to have a bath." He called.

Remus looked over when he heard the word bath and began to squeal, reaching for Loki. 

“You can take a bath when Papa’s done.” Tony told the boy but Remus jumped at him and began to point at Loki, chattering excitedly. 

"Sir, Remus wishes to join you in the bath." Jarvis informed Loki. 

"Tell him to bring Remus along he may join me." Loki smiled.

“Sir, Loki says it is all right for Remus to bathe with him.”

Tony shrugged and carried Remus into the bathroom. The boy was wiggling around so much Tony almost couldn’t get his clothes off. 

“Hold still, hold still!” He finally got Remus naked and the boy squealed. 

Loki was still wearing his underwear as he sat in the bathtub. "Why are you having such a fight?" Loki asked.

“He gets too excited to get in the water and forgets he has to be naked first.” Tony shrugged and set the boy in the water. Remus calmed down a bit as he splashed around. 

Loki smiled at his youngest. "See you're fine." He said.

Remus squealed happily and began to splash more. Tony just chuckled and shook his head then kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“I’ll let you two get to your bath.”

Loki chuckled. "Alright." He smiled. "Remember tomorrow is Toki's birthday."

“I remember, don’t worry!” Tony said as he walked out of the bathroom. He’d bought the boy his own small welding set. It would stay in the lab, of course, and he could only use it when Tony was around, but he was the boy would enjoy it anyway. 

Remus moved closer to Loki to kiss his rounding belly. Remus started to babble as he felt the little bit of magic that was left there to protect the baby; the same Magic that had protected Remus.

"I know you remember it." Loki smiled.

Remus ran his hands over Loki's belly in wonder then put his mouth on it again, leaving a ring of drool. He squealed happily, smiling up at his father. 

"Aba, Aba!"

"The baby loves you too." He Loki laughed

Remus giggled then went back to playing in the water. He splashed about then lay back in the shallow water, listening to how strange everything sounded. 

Loki monitored the boy very carefully. Finally Loki picked him up and held him to his chest.

"All done." He said.

Remus wiggled about as he was picked up by his father. He loved doing this with Tony especially; the inventor would freak out that he was going to drop his son and hold on tight.

"Stop." Loki ordered. Remus stopped moving. "Good." He said. They had to get dried off and cleaned up.

Remus sighed a bit as he put in dry clothes. He snuggled up to his shirt then smiled at his father, his short curly hair still damp and clinging to his face. 

"I smell clean gods in here." Tony said as he walked back into the room and grinned. 

Loki chuckled at this. "Join us."

Tony grinned and shrugged. “Why not?” He went over and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

Loki smiled as Remus lay out on the bed. "Anthony, do you think Remus will need an evaluation on how advanced he is?"

“We could always take him somewhere to get tested.” Tony shrugged. 

“If I may, the local pre-schools do offer such testing.” Jarvis spoke up.

"Thank you Jarvis. Please make an appointment." Loki said. Remus was now eight months old and he was already walking.

"Don't hide from him Little One." He said. Remus giggled as he moved around to get to him.

Tony smiled at the boy, hugging him as Remus sat in his lap. 

“You getting tired yet?”

Remus babbled a bit and then looked at Loki. "I think I'll read a book to you tonight. Jarvis bring up the brothers Grimm tales please." Loki said.

"Certainly." He replied.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Remus was fast asleep by the end of the second story. "Go get him to bed and as well as the boys."

Tony nodded and scooped Remus up carefully. He placed Remus in his crib then went to get the other two into bed. 

“Brush your teeth and get your pajamas on.”

Toki pouted but did as he was told. The boys were both ready for bed and tucked in before long.

Tony said goodnight to both boys then went back to the room with Loki. He lay on the bed next to his husband and sighed. 

“You have a really soothing voice.”

"I know." Loki smiled, Tony having told him many times before.

Tony smiled back and kissed his husband lightly. “And you’re sexy, which is a bonus.”

Loki giggled. "I love you." He smiled.

Tony kissed up along Loki’s arm to his neck. “And you smell nice and I mean all the time. It’s like it just comes off your skin.”

Loki smiled. "Jarvis make sure the door is locked." Loki said. He kissed Tony, running his fingers through his hair.

Tony raised his brows a bit, smiling playfully at his husband. “Oh, does this mean I get to love you tonight?” He kissed the god’s neck softly. 

Loki nodded wrapping his arms around Tony.

“Oh, goody.” Tony chuckled and leaned over the god, kissing him deeply.

Loki chuckled into the kiss, though it had been a while since they'd lain in bed together.

Tony ran his hands along Loki’s thighs slowly, kissing at the god’s neck.

Loki returned the kiss running his hands over Tony's back.

Tony leaned into the touch and pulled his shirt off. He slipped his hands up along Loki’s chest, enjoying the feel of his cool skin.

Loki shivered as Tony caressed him. He smiled as he went about undoing Tony's shirt.

Tony moaned quietly in his throat, nibbling along Loki’s shoulders and collar bone. He teased the god’s nipples a bit, pressing their bodies close together.

Loki shivered as Tony caressed him. He smiled as he went about undoing Tony's shirt, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Tony pressed his hardening member against Loki’s and began grinding against him through their clothes. 

Loki's breath started to catch and hitch. "Just like that." He panted.

Tony brushed his lips along Loki’s neck then nibbled on the god’s earlobe. He tugged slightly at his husband’s nipples, grinding against him more.

"Please. Anthony I want you in every way." He said.

“Keep begging like that and I might just keep you up the whole night.” Tony smirked a bit then pulled up Loki’s shirt. He kissed down from Loki’s collar bone to his stomach, pulling his pants down slowly.

"Toki's birthday is tomorrow. I have to be there." He said.

“We’ll be there. But you’ll probably be a little sore.” Tony chuckled a bit in his throat, pressing his lips to his husband’s cock through his underwear. 

Loki's toes curled. "Anthony." Loki moaned. "Not fair."

“Like that?” Tony looked up at the god curiously then kept teasing him. He pressed his lips harder against the god’s member, nibbling just slightly through the fabric.

Loki gasped, biting his lip as he shuddered.

Tony continued teasing the god, rubbing at Loki’s inner thighs before pulling away. He pulled Loki’s underwear off, tossing them aside. 

Loki rolled his hips. He was hard by this point and leaking. "Please."

Tony chuckled a bit. He loved hearing Loki beg. He reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. 

“Please what?” 

"Please touch me." He moaned a bit more wantonly than the first.

Tony kissed his husband smoothly, but didn’t open the bottle of lube. He instead set it to the side and kissed back down Loki’s body. He licked along the god’s length slowly then teased the head with his tongue. 

Loki gripped at the sheets and whined. "Please." His lips trembled.

Tony sucked on the head of Loki’s cock, rubbing his tongue against it. He grabbed the lube and opened the bottle, slicking his fingers and pushing one into his husband. 

Loki hooked his legs over Tony's shoulders. "Don’t hold back."

Tony leaned over Loki and kissed him deeply, slicking his cock before pushing into the god slowly. “Mmh, fuck…!” He felt so tight inside. 

Loki dragged his nails down Tony’s back as he gripped the headboard.

Tony groaned in his throat, arching his back slightly. He nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck then started thrusting into the god hard. 

Loki grunted as he felt Tony thrust deep into him. "Anthony."

Tony snapped his hips, gripping the headboard with one hand and clinging to the sheets with the other. He panted heavily, moaning in his throat.

Finding his husband’s hand Loki grabbed it as he felt pleasure run him head to toe.

Tony held Loki’s hand tight then kissed him hard. He thrust his tongue into the god’s mouth, rolling his hips and pushing deeper. 

Loki refused to let go of him. "Anthony!"

Tony kissed Loki’s neck, biting at his skin. “I love you.” He moaned those words into the god’s ear, snapping his hips again hard.

"Always." He moaned. 

Tony reached a hand down, teasing the head of Loki’s cock as he rolled his hips with each thrust. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Loki whined.

Tony moved his hand suddenly then reached up and started teasing Loki’s nipples. He tugged and twisted them, teasing him only enough to make him squirm.

Loki arched off of the bed. "So close, so close."

Tony groaned and whined quietly, his stomach tightening slightly. He thrust harder, his movements becoming sloppy as he got closer to orgasm. He reached down and pressed his thumb to the head of Loki’s member, teasing it again.

Loki came with a scream. "Anthony!" His body shook from head to toe as he forced Tony deeper wrapping his legs around him.

Tony moaned out his husband’s name, his body tensing as he came hard inside the god. He saw white before his eyes then collapsed on Loki, breathing heavy. 

Loki shivered again, rubbing his back. "I love you."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s neck softly. “I love you too.” He breathed out, relaxing in Loki’s arms. He brushed his fingers through the god’s inky black hair. 

Loki sighed as he relaxed. He rubbed Tony's back which slowed down as he slowly fell asleep.

Tony smiled and pulled out of the god, pulling up the blankets over them so they could sleep. 

"Good night." He whispered.

Tony smiled. “Good night Babe.” He curled up close to the god, sighing as he began to doze.

The next morning was Saturday so they had a little while to sleep in but it was Toki's birthday. They needed to get up and dressed.

Toki was up early, just buzzing with excitement over his birthday. He had already gotten dressed and brushed his hair. 

Tony stayed snuggled up against Loki for a while, his arms wrapped around the god and his face pressed into his back. 

Jarvis started to get them up.

"Sir it’s nine in the morning." Jarvis said. 

Tony groaned, not wanting to get out of the bed. He snuggled closer to Loki and sighed then eventually peeled his face off the bed.

"Come on." Loki said.

Tony sighed heavily but got up, stretching as he stood and reached for some clean pants.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Loki groaned. He didn’t want to get up.

Tony pressed a kiss to his husband’s cheek. “You stay put.” He smiled then walked out of the room and almost got knocked over as Toki ran to him. 

“Happy Birthday.”

“Dad, I’m older now!” Toki grinned, his eyes shining happily. “Are we gonna do something special? Do I get a cake? Do I get presents?”

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, you get all that stuff but first you need breakfast.” Tony walked towards the kitchen and boy ducked past him and went into the room to greet Loki. 

“Papa, it’s my birthday!”

"I know my little one. Happy Birthday." He smiled.

Toki grinned and hugged his father before running back out of the room. 

Tony got started on breakfast, making waffles with chocolate chips. 

Loki got up finally and got dressed so he could get Fenrir and Remus together for the day.

“Happy Birthday Toki.” Fenrir hugged his brother then handed him a card he’d drawn the other day. Toki smiled. 

“Thanks Fenrir.”

Remus yawned as he was carried out of his room. He had a stream of drool on his cheek and his hair was a mess. 

Toki made a face as they saw their little brother. "You are so like Dad it's not even funny." Fenrir giggled.

Remus just gave his brother a pouty glare then snuggled up to Loki. Tony stuck his head out the kitchen, giving the same look. 

“I heard that.”

Loki rubbed Remus' back. "It's alright my little one." Loki kissed Remus' head.

Toki grinned and sat at the table, waiting for the waffles. 

Tony finished the first batch and set the plate out on the table. “All right, here we go.”

Toki dug in and smiled as he settled into his breakfast. "They're really good." He smiled.

“One thing I’m good at is making waffles and pancakes. And mixing drinks.” Tony shrugged with a little smile and finished making breakfast for everyone else. 

Loki chuckled. He got Remus his breakfast and started to feed him.

Tony sat down with his family to eat, taking three waffles for himself. 

“Where are we going today?” Toki asked. 

“Well, first we’re going to the zoo then we’re going out to eat.”

“Yay, the zoo!”

"Sir, Ted said that he would meet you at the zoo with Meron." He said.

“All right, tell him we’ll head over after breakfast.”

“Should I get ready?” Toki asked, suddenly nervous. Before Tony could reply the boy wolfed down his breakfast and ran to his room to get ready. 

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

"So excited to go he is." Loki smiled. Fenrir was still eating his breakfast. He wasn't about to rush through it just because Toki was excited.

Tony just nodded, eating his breakfast slowly. “Yeah, he’ll be all over the place today.”

"Good, he'll be fast asleep come bed time." He smiled.

“Hopefully.” Tony finished his breakfast and started cleaning up. 

"He'd better."

Tony smiled then finished washing the dishes and kissed his husband’s cheek. “How do you like the waffles?”

Toki walked back out of the room, dressed and ready. 

"They're fantastic." He smiled.

“Glad you like em.” Tony smiled proudly then went to get dressed. 

Once everyone was dressed and fed they were able to head out to celebrate the young boy's birthday.

Tony got everyone in the car and they headed towards the zoo.

“Ted’s waiting for us there already.”

“And Meron?” Toki asked quietly. 

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yes, Meron’s there too.”


	181. Chapter 181

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay dear friends and fans, Lotolle is busy with school, I have no internet at the moment, I'm bumming it from a friend. So please bare with us. We will get these up. The show shall go on.

They arrived soon enough and Meron quickly went over to Toki, giving him a hug. 

“Happy birthday. I got a gift for you but you'll get it later." She said. Toki nodded as they walked on ahead of the others to go to the gate.

"You took care of the entrance fee ahead of time?" Loki asked.

“There’s a fee?” Tony asked curiously. He usually just got in free, considering he was given passes to places around the city. They walked up to the front and the man waved them in. “Oh, I guess so.” He grinned. Ted chuckled and shook his head as he followed them in.

“That must be a nice feeling.”

“It is.” Tony sighed relieved. He hated dealing with people sometimes. 

"Jarvis makes the payments ahead of time." Loki said.

Ted nodded understanding. "I guess neither one of you like to deal with people that much?" Ted asked.

"No, we don't" The god replied.

“People don’t tend to like me much.” Tony shrugged as they walked into the zoo. The children all took off, looking around at the animals and layout of the place. 

"Or me." Loki replied. 

“Don’t go too far Meron!” Ted said to his daughter and the girl giggled but nodded. 

"But aren't you worried your social behavior would have a negative effect on the kids?" Ted asked.

“Not really. I mean, I turned out fine.” Tony smiled playfully. “And that’s why we decided they should go to a regular school rather than having private tutors.”

"If it were up to me, they would have private tutors." Loki said. 

"Why?"

"I've done research on this country's school system and I don't like it. They push children through like cattle." Loki said. "If they fall behind, they simply fall behind and the teachers push them through so they don't have to bother with them."

Ted sighed and nodded. There was a true fault in the education system. 

“Can’t argue that with you.”

“I skipped too many grades to know.” Tony just shrugged and they kept walking. He took Remus closer to one of the exhibits in the zoo. 

“Look Buddy, look at the flamingos.”

Remus stared wide-eyed. Remus pointed looking at him. "Bi?" he said.

"Yes Rem, that's a bird." He smiled at him.

"There is a fault and I don't like it. We have a camera set up at the school so we can sit in on PTA meetings." Loki said.

Ted nodded. “At least you’re letting them get that experience with other kids.”

“Look Remus, fish!” Tony pointed down into the pond where the birds were all gathered. There were koi swimming around, snatching at the food thrown over. 

Remus smiled and clapped. He liked seeing the fish swim around, Loki noticed. Maybe he and Remus would take a trip the following day.

Tony smiled and let the boy get close enough to touch the water. The fish swam close, thinking he had food and they reached for the boy’s hand. Remus giggled happily, swinging his hands around. 

Loki smiled as he watched them. 

"Come on!" Toki called out at them and they continued on their way to the next habitat. They went through the jungle area, where there were exotic plants and small animals running about. 

“Wow, this is great!” Tony grinned as he looked around and Remus stared in awe. He pointed at everything and started babbling curiously. 

"Can we stop and get something to eat?" Loki asked. "We're starving."

“Yeah sure. I think they have a little restaurant here.” The family walked a ways and found a food shop in the zoo. 

“We’ve got pizza, hot dogs, all kinds of goodies.” Tony said as he looked at his husband.

“I want a hot dog!” Toki said. 

“I want a pretzel!”

"I want pizza and ice cream." Loki said to him. Ted made a face. Loki looked at him. 

“Trust me, that’s the tamest thing he’s asked for.” Tony said then started ordering their food. Ted chuckled and shook his head. 

They all sat down with their snacks and began to eat. Remus got some fries and fruit slices. 

Loki spread the ice cream on the pizza and tucked in. "This is good." he smiled.

"Your papa eats weird stuff." Meron whispered to Toki.

"It's the baby making him do it." He whispered back.

Meron’s eyes widened and she nodded slowly, glancing at Loki’s belly almost afraid. 

Ted ate his corn dog, humming. “It’s really not too bad.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I didn’t think it would taste good either.”

Loki noticed the look that Meron was giving him. "Something wrong Meron?" he asked.

Meron shrank down a bit then whispered. “How does the baby control you?” 

Ted and Tony both started laughing and the girl pouted at her father upset. 

"The baby doesn't control me." Loki said. “The baby just craves thing and because the baby is inside of me, I still have to feed the baby, so I eat what the baby wants to eat."

“Oh!” Meron looked slightly relieved to hear this. Tony chucked and shook his head then started on his second hot dog.

“Do they have wolves here too?” Fenrir asked. 

“I think they do.”

"Fenrir, did you really live with wolves growing up?" Ted asked.

The boy nodded. “Yeah, I had to for a long time because I couldn’t be with Papa.” 

Ted looked at Loki, surprised to hear this. He knew the story behind Loki’s children, of course, but always assumed they were just human fantasy. 

"What I told you was very true." Loki said to Ted. 

“That must have been tough.”

“It was, but they took really good care of me and they taught me how to fight and hunt.” Fenrir finished his last slice of pizza and licked his lips. 

Ted nodded. "Do you still keep in touch with them?" He asked. 

"I do. They were family to me too." He said.

Ted smiled a bit and nodded. “Well that’s good to hear.”

Tony finished his food and wiped off his mouth. “Anyone still hungry?”

The kids all shook their heads then changed their minds when they saw the ice cream.

Loki chuckled as he finished his pizza and had ice cream as well. With everyone ready, they got on their way.

They went through the rest of the zoo; taking pictures at every chance and watching the children run from one animal to the next. 

“Look, look, elephants!” Toki smiled as he pointed at them. Remus squealed, pointing as well. 

“Papa, Papa, can we feed them? It says we can feed them!”

"I guess so." Loki looked over at Tony to see if they had an agreement about letting the children feed the elephants.

“You get to feed them?” Tony looked over, more excited than the children. He ran over with Remus in his arms and paid for the five of them to feed the elephants. 

“He’s more excited than the kids.” Ted chuckled as he walked over with Loki. 

Meron and Toki grabbed some leaves to feed the giraffes. Remus giggled as he handed a branch to the elephants on the other side of the feeding stand. 

"He missed out on something in his childhood. We want the children to be able to do what he couldn’t do and what I wasn't allowed to do." Loki replied.

Ted nodded. “It’s good that you’re giving them these chances.” He smiled a bit, watching his daughter.

Tony grinned as he and Remus fed the elephants before going to feed the giraffes. Toki and Meron fed the elephants and the girl jumped back when the animal reached for her. 

She giggled and grinned wide. 

Loki smiled at them. "They do seem to be having fun." Loki chuckled.

Tony and Remus both shouted excitedly as the giraffe licked their hands, wanting more leaves. 

Soon enough the children were done and they ran back over to Ted and Loki. 

“That was so cool!”

“They licked the food right out of our hands!”

“Loki, Loki they licked my hand!” Tony went back to his husband with a big smile on his face and Remus started babbling happily. 

"He may act like a child, but he's my child." He said.

Ted smiled at the kids and put a hand on his daughter’s head. 

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah! It was so great!”

Tony chuckled and bounced his son a bit. “That was great, huh?”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands. 

Loki smiled as he decided to carry his youngest for a little bit. They continued on through the zoo and stopped at the gift shop where Remus went for a large stuffed koi fish and Loki got a large fox.

Tony walked out with a pair of giraffe print sunglasses. Fenrir had grabbed some minerals and crystals that were sold in the shop and both Toki and Meron grabbed some stuffed animals. 

Loki leaned in on Fenrir. "Can I see?" He asked. Fenrir happily showed Loki what he was looking at.

“They’re real crystals Papa!” Fenrir said happily and showed a purple one to his father. 

Loki smiled. "I see. When we get home, make sure you put them somewhere safe." He said.

Fenrir nodded; he already had a special place to hide them in mind. 

“All right, how about we go back home for some cake and presents?” 

“Yeah!” Toki grinned wide and ran to the car, Meron right behind him. 

Ted just chuckled and shook his head. “I’ll meet you all there. I don’t think I can get those two apart.”

Since Meron wanted to go with Toki, Fenrir was pushed out and had to ride with Ted.

“Sorry you got stuck with me.” Ted smiled apologetically at the wolf boy and followed Tony back to the tower. 

Toki and Meron jumped out of the car once they arrived and ran up into the tower. Tony just shook his head as he watched the two. 

"It's alright." He said. Fenrir climbed into Ted's van and road back to the tower with him.

Ted and Fenrir walked in shortly after everyone else. Tony had the cake out and he smiled at the two. 

“Fen, why don’t you try that fire spell to light the candles?” Tony was a little too excited about the newest spell Fenrir had learned. 

"Everyone stand back." Loki ordered picking up Remus. Fenrir smiled as he lit the candles on the cake.

Toki cheered and clapped his hands, grinning at the flame. Tony smiled and the lights dimmed a bit, Jarvis of course taking pictures. 

“All right, you want a song?”

Toki grinned and nodded. 

Meron led them in singing happy birthday for Toki. Everyone joined in and cheered as Toki blew out the candles. 

Everyone clapped and cheered for Toki before the birthday boy got to cut his cake. Tony and Ted handed out slices to everyone. 

Loki smiled as he was handed his cake. He gave Toki another kiss on the head and went to sit down.

Toki grinned wide and began to dig in to his slice. The children all finished their cake rather quickly, wanting badly for Toki to start opening presents.

Toki opened Meron’s first.

"Wow. Look dad I got a telescope." he said. He then reached over to Meron and hugged her.

“My daddy and I picked it out from the science store at the mall!”

Toki smiled bashfully at Meron. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." she smiled.

“I made you a present too.” Fenrir smiled then handed the box to Toki. The boy ripped it open and his eyes widened. 

“Wow, it’s so cool!” He pulled a glowing stone out of the box. Toki still had bad dreams, but it seemed that nightlights often did the trick to ease them. And what better nightlight than a magical rock?

Loki smiled as he and Tony gave over their gift. "Happy birthday. This is only to be used in the lab." Loki reminded him.

Toki nodded then grinned wide when he saw the present. “So cool! A welding gun!”

Ted whistled a bit and looked at Tony. “He’s that old already.”

Tony laughed and nodded. “Mine’s too big for him to use right.”

"He will only use it when Anthony can help him." Loki said.

Ted nodded. “Makes perfect sense.”

Toki hugged his parents tight, smiling wide. “I love it!”

Tony smiled back and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Thought you might.”

"Glad you do." Loki smiled.

Toki got a few gifts from the other Avengers as well. Bruce had bought the boy his own working goggles and gloves and Natasha bought him some squirt guns. Steve and Pepper sent the boy a box of gag toys and Tony groaned a bit. No doubt Toki would start pulling pranks all over the tower for weeks.

Loki rolled his eyes at the gag gifts. "Don't you dare use them on me." he said.

Toki nodded, but had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Ted laughed a bit and shook his head. 

“Looks like everyone’s going to be extra careful for a while.”

“Yeah, lovely.” Tony sighed a bit then noticed a gift from Thor. “Oh hey, you almost forgot this one.”

Toki took the gift and opened it, his eyes widening. “Wow. Papa, what is this thing?” The boy held up an amulet on a silvery chain. The stone at the end glowed faintly.

“I have one like that.” Fenrir said. “It’s part of a star. It’s supposed to protect you when you wear it.”

Toki put the amulet on and smiled.

"It’s really pretty." Meron smiled at him. "Wish I had one like it." she said.

“I’ll give you a star someday too.” Toki smiled at the girl then blushed a bit. Meron giggled sheepishly and nodded. Tony couldn’t help but smile; it was too cute to watch. 

“Aw, you two are adorable.”

“I’m not adorable!” Toki blurted out and hid his face in his hands. 

Loki leaned into Tony. "Don't tease him." he said.

Tony snorted a bit. “Come on, you thought it was cute too.”

Both Meron and Toki pouted, looking too much alike really. It was adorable to watch. 

After the last of the presents was unwrapped, the children all headed outside to the play set while Tony, Loki, and Ted sat inside chatting. 

"You really shouldn't tease them." Ted said.

"It makes them second guess everything when they go to pick friends, and I think that Toki and Meron will be that couple that you find married for 69 years and still calling each other babe." Loki smiled.

“All right, all right, no more teasing.” Tony shrugged and sipped his juice. It was pretty built into his genetic code to tease the people around him. Of course Loki would know plenty about that; the god had to put up with it living with Tony.

Loki smiled at Tony. "I love you."

"So Loki, how are you and the baby doing?" Ted asked.

"No morning sickness today; I think it's starting to clear off."

Tony looked at his husband then away, smiling a bit to himself. Those three words just had a way of melting right through him. 

“That’s good. My wife had horrible morning sickness when she was pregnant with Meron.”

"It’s terrible, you have no idea. And then with the damned cravings, you're constantly eating." he said.

Ted nodded. “I remember that with Sharon. She was always hungry but then she was always sick. It’s not a pretty thing.”

“Maybe not, but you bring something amazing into the world when it’s over.” Tony said with a little smile, thinking of his child. 

"You mean I do." Loki commented.

Tony blinked out of his fantasy and looked at Loki curiously. “What?”

Ted laughed a bit and shrugged. “I guess in the end it’s worth it.”

"Until your back looks like a question mark and you can't see your feet."

Ted chuckled a bit and nodded. “That is true.” 

"When I can't see my feet I just stop wearing shoes." Loki shrugged.

“He has sexy feet though, so it’s fine.” Tony grinned as he felt Loki elbow him in the side. “It’s true!”

Ted chuckled. “I guess that’s some kind of compliment?”

"This is what I put up with. But the better part is, I get foot rubs and back rubs whenever I want." Loki smiled.

“That seems pretty fair.” 

“Yeah, he’s spoiled. Nice hot baths, back rubs on demand. Since he’s miserable I try to keep him as happy as possible.” 

“He’s lucky with that then!”

"Yes, I am. I don't have my magic anymore so I can’t relieve my back pain by transforming like I did with Remus." Loki said.

Ted cringed a bit at that. “That sounds unpleasant.”

“I got him some contoured pillows to help him sleep. They help a little with the pain in his hips.”

"Wish I had known about those pillows when my wife had been pregnant." 

Tony chuckled and shrugged. “Loki was on the verge of killing me so I searched everywhere for the pillows.”

"Yeah unless you actually wanted me in the bedroom, I was sleeping on the couch."

Tony kissed his husband’s cheek and smiled. “Besides, he takes care of me when he’s not pregnant.” 

“I imagine that’s got to be more stressful than taking care of Remus.” Ted said jokingly and Tony laughed dryly. 

"Taking care of all of them is stressful. I'm constantly wondering if they're happy or if children are bullying them or not." Loki confessed. 

Ted hummed in response. “I can imagine. Being a kid is tough enough without your parents also being semi-famous.”

"Not my fault." Loki replied. "I didn't want it to be that way but when you start dating one Anthony Edward Stark, things change."

“I imagine so. It can’t be easy on the boys either.”


	182. Chapter 182

“They’re adjusting to it.” Tony shrugged. He’d always grown up surrounded by the attention, so to him it was just second nature. Of course, he couldn’t really say the same for Fenrir and Toki. “Mostly we’re just trying to keep them safe from the crazies out there.”

"I'm less worried about Fenrir and more worried about Toki. He can't shift, he doesn't have magic to help him escape if he needs to." Loki said.

“What he does have though is the ability to make his own protection.” Tony added with a little smile. He and Loki had agreed that Toki was too young for a suit, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have other kinds of protection. Like the wristband the boy wore that would conceal him when activated.

“He’s pretty lucky to have one parent that’s a god and the other that’s a mechanical genius.” Ted smiled. 

"And a really scary older sister." Loki chuckled. Hela did not like it when people tied with her family. She was not to be taken lightly.

Tony smiled and nodded. He had seen some of Hela’s power before and knew better than to cross her. 

Ted just chuckled a bit. “Sounds like the boys have quite a bit of protection on their side.”

Loki nodded. Pushing himself up into a standing position, he stretched. "Be right back." he said.

Tony nodded then finished his juice before serving himself some more. 

“It’s really something to see a god. A real god like that.”

“Yeah, it was a shock the first time I saw Thor.”

Ted laughed. “I heard about that. Shakespeare in the park?”

Tony smiled. “It was the first thing I thought of when I saw him.”

"Where do you come up with these nicknames?" Ted asked.

“They’re kinda like jokes really. Reindeer Games got started cause that’s kinda what Loki’s helmet reminded me of.”

"That helmet looked so annoying to wear and heavy." Ted said.

“Oh it is. I tried it on once; I don’t know how he kept his head up all the time with that thing on.”

Ted laughed. 

"Years of practice." Loki said, coming back. "I've been wearing that helmet since I was thirteen years of age and started going into war." Loki said.

"Thirteen?" Ted questioned.

"Yes, I was thirteen." 

Ted’s eyes widened and shook his head. “I can’t believe it. How did you get used to it?”

Tony sipped his juice as he listened quietly. 

"Well when you have arrows whizzing past your head and something coming at you head on with a sword, you forget it’s there. That's all it really is; forgetting that it’s there."

Ted hummed in response and nodded. “I guess when you’re trying to survive, a helmet would be the last thing you’re worried about.”

"Exactly." Loki replied. "My mother does not even pay attention to the heaviness of her armor when we've gone into battle."

“Just how are women treated as far as battles go? Are there a lot of female warriors in Asgard?” Ted leaned on the island a bit, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Not really, no. Very few woman will actually brave the battle field. My mother only went in place of father because he'd taken the Odinsleep. Sif is the goddess of war."

Ted nodded, making a mental note. “What’s Sif like? I’ve only ever heard legends.”

“First thing you should know is that she can be smiling real sweet then suddenly slice your throat open.” Tony shuddered and shook his head. 

"Basically." Loki replied. As a child she never liked being a girl because girls were always told they had to be proper, sit back and read, or stitch and she hated it. She set out to prove them wrong."

Ted smiled slightly and nodded. “Sounds like quite a headstrong woman.”

“That’s one way to put it. She’s a great fighter though.” 

“Has she helped the Avengers?”

“A couple time yeah.”

"There has been more than one occasion. When I was kidnapped by the Skrull, Thor brought in the warriors three and Sif for help." Loki replied.

“You were kidnapped by the Skrull? What happened?”

“They wanted to try and take over with Loki’s help.” Tony added in. 

"But you denied them that right?" Ted asked. 

"No, I didn't. When they attacked us it was here at the tower and I hit my head so hard I forgot everything up until the invasion. I didn't remember Anthony, the children, or the last eight years spent righting my wrongs." 

Ted’s eyes widened. It was hard to imagine Loki reverting to his cruelty from the invasion. He hadn’t seen it firsthand, but he’d heard from the news how terrifying it was. 

“That must have been a pretty hard thing to go through.”

“It was. Thankfully we got him out of there before the Skrull could attack, but it was hard.” Tony said. 

"You were gone for a long while after that." Ted pointed out. 

"I still didn’t remember anything so for six weeks I was in Shield custody again. Powerless of course." Loki explained.

“Was it hard to be there again? After so long being free, I can’t imagine that it was very nice to go back.” 

"I don't know." he said. "Because from where my memory cut off at, I still hated Thor and I didn't remember the Hulk beating me. So from there, my memory picked up to the Skrull and the rest of the events."

Ted nodded. “At least you didn’t remember being held with SHIELD.”

“I’m just glad he got his memory back, or at least most of it. There are still a few things he doesn’t remember.” Tony shrugged. He was just glad to have Loki back in his arms.

“Like what?”

“It was small things. He forgot about his library for a little while there.” Tony chuckled. “When he got back and went into it again, it was like watching a kid in a toy store.”

Loki nodded. "I actually helped build that Library. Jarvis and I made that library what it is today."

Ted hummed in response. “That’s quite a bit of work. Do you mind if I see it?” Ted asked, trying to contain his excitement. Tony just grinned a bit. 

Loki nodded pushing himself up again. "Jarvis, please watch the children." Loki said. 

"Certainly Sir." the AI replied.

Ted followed Loki to the library, surprised by its size. “Wow. You really helped build all this?”

“Jarvis built the first part.” Tony said as he walked over as well. “It was originally one fifth this size.”

Ted’s eyes widened. 

"When I got my powers back, we widened it and built more because it was starting to get cramped and small. We had to get the suits to help us organize everything."

“This is incredible!” Ted grinned, looking through some of the books and noticing some scrolls and tomes from Asgard. “Can I look at these?”

Tony just shook his head with a smile then sneezed. “Excuse me.”

"Just please be careful with them." Loki said to him.

Ted nodded and took one book off the shelf, his eyes widening as he read through it. “This is amazing.”

“It is, huh?” Tony sneezed again then sniffled.

Loki looked at Anthony and frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Tony sniffled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled then turned away and sneezed again. 

“Are you sure you’re not getting sick? I know there’s been a nasty bug going around with the kids. Maybe one of them is carrying it?”

"Don't get sick. Please don't get sick." Loki said.

“I’m not sick!” Tony said defiantly and pouted a bit. He was Tony Stark, he didn’t get sick. 

He was dying two days later. Tony was running a fever and stuck in the bed in the guest room. He couldn’t get Loki sick; Midgardian viruses didn’t effect Asgardians, but he didn’t want to risk getting any of the kids sick either. He sneezed loudly then groaned and reached for the tissues. 

Pepper sighed and shook her head as she took Tony’s temperature. “One hundred and two.”

“No.” Tony whined weakly. “Pep, I don’t wanna be sick.”

Nelim had taken over where she could, taking care of Remus during the night and helping Loki during the day. 

“How long do humans usually stay sick?”

"Depends on the humans. It can last anywhere from one day to two weeks depending on the illness." 

Nelim nodded. "It certainly doesn’t sound good."

Pepper walked back out of the room and went into the kitchen to check on the tea. 

“How is he doing?” Nelim asked. 

“Not good. Tony doesn’t usually get sick but when he does, it’s bad.” She got a cup ready and grabbed some medicine as well. 

"He'll be down and out for a few days." Loki said.

Tony groaned as he sat in the bed, a cool rag on his forehead and his chest smothered in vapor rub. 

Pepper shook her head as she peeked over at Tony. “He looks miserable.”

"He is. I can see it. I feel bad that I have nothing that can help him." Loki sighed.

“He’ll be fine. He got like this once after we went on a trip to Russia. He was puking for days and then he was back to normal.”

“Poor Tony.” Nelim sighed and shook her head. 

Tony coughed harshly, his throat raw from all the movement and swelling. He whined and reached for his tea.

"But still he sounds like he's dying." Loki said. 

“He always sounds terrible, but he’s fine. It sounds worse than it is.” Pepper glanced at Tony then looked back at Loki. “I just hope the boys don’t catch it.”

“Yeah, Remus is half human and Toki’s fully human. It’d be easy for him to get sick.”

Tony finished the box of tissue and frowned then threw at the ground upset. “Pepper!” He tried to shout, but his voice was mostly gone by now. The redhead stood and went to get him two more boxes of tissue.

"My poor baby." Loki sighed. Loki had been miserable himself. He couldn’t let his guard down now that he had to pay attention on the children and Remus. Being pregnant didn’t help him out either so he was even more tired.

Nelim had been trying her best to help Loki out, but Remus wasn’t exactly making it easy. The boy was intent on going into the room to see Tony. He was worried about his father, so it was natural, but nobody wanted him getting sick too. 

“Sir, would you like me to call Agent Romanoff to come help you? She has expressed before that she would be more than happy to do so.”

"Yes please." Loki replied. He was tired and he didn’t feel well because of the morning sickness.

“I can drop by more often if you need extra help.” Pepper offered. “I can keep an eye on Tony while he’s sick.”

“Pepper, I ran out of tea!” Tony whimpered pathetically from the room, the rag drooping down onto his eyes. The redhead sighed and went to get Tony some more tea.

“Need anything else?” She put a hand to Tony’s forehead, frowning a bit at how warm he was. 

"Jarvis, please turn the temperature down in Anthony's room." he said. 

"Yes, Sir. Sir, might I recommend taking a nap; you're starting to look paler than normal."

Pepper fixed Tony up then went back out of the room. “You go ahead and rest Loki. I’ll watch Tony and Nelim can watch Remus.”

“We’ll take care of everything.” Nelim smiled then bounced Remus on her hip. 

"Thank you." he said. He was very grateful to the woman for helping them.

Pepper smiled a bit at Loki and nodded. “Take it easy.”

Nelim set Remus down with his toys so the boy could play and she kept a close eye on him. 

Tony meanwhile would lapse in and out of sleep. His body was so tired and his mind was groggy with medicine and fever. 

Loki kept a trash can next to the bed as he napped. It wasn't long before he felt little hands against his face and a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Hello little one."

Remus smiled at his father. “Pa-Pa!” He said happily then pointed to the cup of tea on the nightstand. It was half empty and there were wet stains on the front of the boy’s shirt, but he’d tried. He smiled proudly. 

Nelim smiled as she watched. “He wanted to give you tea, but he wouldn’t let me carry the cup for him.”

Loki chuckled and kissed his son's head. "Thank you my son." he reached for the glass to drink some. It was cold but he didn’t care. He rather it be cold and Remus be okay than hot and Remus be burned.

Remus grinned then leaned up and kissed his father’s face again before running over to Nelim. The Skrull chuckled and pulled off Remus’s wet shirt. 

“Let’s get you dry.”

Remus giggled then heard Tony sneezing and coughing down the hall. He looked at Nelim worried and pointed at the room. 

“Ba ick?”

“Yes, he’s very sick. So you stay here, all right?” 

Tony groaned as he finished another fit of sneezes. He was going to die like this. A poor, simpering lump on the bed with a rag over its face.

Loki sighed as he got comfortable again. "If he so much as opens his mouth to say another baby I'm going to send him to Jotunheim." Loki grumbled. He wish he had his magic to help ease him.

Nelim laughed a bit and nodded. “I can’t imagine he’ll bring it up anytime soon.” She got Remus a dry shirt then let him run off. “If you need anything just call me. Natasha should be here soon but Pepper had to go back to work.”

"I'll help you until she arrives." Loki said. 

"Sir, I must advise against it. Right now your stomach has settled but if you get up and start moving around, you'll end up in the bathroom." Jarvis said.

“Loki, you need to rest. I can handle Remus and Tony for a few minutes.” Nelim smiled at Loki and put Remus in his play area before going to check on Tony. 

Natasha arrived not long after. She smiled at Remus and scooped the boy up in her arms. 

“Hey there Handsome.” 

Remus grinned and blushed, hiding his face in the assassin’s neck. 

"Don't try and get cute on me now." she chuckled. "Hey Nelim, how is he?" Natasha asked.

"He's been in and out of sleep, saying how he doesn't want to die like this. I told him it's just the flu."

Natasha rolled her eyes. She’d seen Tony sick one; the man certainly was dramatic. She set Remus down so the boy could play. 

“And Loki?”

“He’s doing all right, but he had an upset stomach this morning. I’ve been watching Remus so he could sleep. Jarvis drove Toki and Fenrir to school.”

“Oh? Did he just control the car or did he use a suit this time?”

Nelim chuckled. “He controlled a suit.”

Natasha chuckled at this fact. "Is Loki having bouts of morning sickness or is he just having a bad day?" she asked.

"Morning sickness. He forced it down so we could get the boys to school and Remus fed. Pepper was here but she had to go to work."

Natasha nodded. “Well I’m free today, so I can stay until late.”

Nelim smiled. “Thank you.” 

The assassin smiled back then glanced over when she heard Tony coughing and sneezing. “That sounds pretty bad.”

“Yeah, he was like that all night. I had to help him get into the guest room because he was coughing so hard Loki couldn’t sleep.”

"And Loki has no magic so he can't ease Tony's pain in any way to make it a bit easier." Natasha sighed. "Have you tried sweating it out of him?"

Nelim nodded. “That’s what Pepper told me to do. We bundled him up and have him in the room with the temperature adjusted. He’s sweating a lot but Pepper says it will help.” 

“It should. Though there isn’t much we can do until he gets better.” Natasha said then smiled as Remus brought her a toy to play with.

“Remus has been good for the most part; he's been trying to get into Tony's room to see him but we aren't sure if he could get sick as well.”

“Aw, well that’s sweet.” Natasha smiled at the boy and Remus squealed. 

“Yeah, and then he tried taking care of Loki too. He wanted to give his papa some more tea.”

Natasha smiled at him. "Such a good boy. Do you know if Loki and Tony let him have ice cream?" she asked.

Nelim nodded. “Yeah, he can. Loki says the cold won’t hurt him, since he’s half Jotun.”

Natasha nodded and went over to the freezer, her eyes widening when she saw how much ice cream was in there. “Is this all Loki’s?”

"Yeah." she nodded. "He eats it and it's sort of just there now. Tony said he wasn't going to be buying ice cream at four in the morning again after he ate the last bit of Loki's ice cream.”

Natasha laughed and shook her head then served some for Remus. “I’m surprised Loki let Tony have any.”

“Oh he didn’t, Tony just took some. Now he knows better.” 

“I can hear you!” Tony shouted from his room. 

"No one cares! Shut up and go to sleep!" Natasha called back. "Now he can have some as well as the children and Loki still has some left over."

Nelim laughed a bit and nodded. “He doesn’t eat the ice cream anymore. Loki lost it the first time Tony did.”

Natasha smiled and shook her head. “I can imagine. It’s never a good idea to take Loki’s food when he’s pregnant.”

"Was he like this during his last pregnancy?" Nelim asked. "Everyone said that he was much mellower the last time around." She said.

“He was. We had a lot more going on, so I guess he didn’t really have time for cravings or late night snacks.” Natasha said and shrugged a bit. “He was a lot calmer during his pregnancy with Remus.”

"Doctor Banner says every pregnancy is different. Perhaps this is what he meant. I feel bad for Loki; he's not even at the high point of his pregnancy."

Natasha nodded. “Yeah. And Thor took his powers away too. It’s not going to be easy on him this time around.”

Remus babbled happily as he played then glanced at Nelim and Natasha and made a dash for Tony’s room. 

“I saw you!” Nelim scooped the boy up and smiled. “It will take more than that to get past me Remus.” She gasped when the boy vanished in a puff of smoke, similar to Loki’s teleportation. 

“Was that…?”

Natasha stared in shock then saw the pendant lying under the couch. “How did he get it off?” She went over then went to Tony’s room. 

“Remus, go away. I’m sick.”

“Ba ick?” The boy looked at his father worried and tried to climb onto the bed. Remus got as close as he could to Tony and kissed his forehead. "Ba ick." he said. Moving again, he was about to get comfortable when Natasha came into the room, pendant in hand. 

"You sly little fox." She chuckled going to get him. Remus pouted and started to make a fuss.

Tony smiled a bit then sneezed into a tissue. “Go ahead and close the door.”

Natasha nodded and closed the door to the room then set Remus down. “You can’t go in there Rem. Sorry.”

The boy’s lower lip quivered and he began to cry. He ran over to Nelim and the Skrull cooed him, holding him in her arms. 

“I feel like an awful person now.” Natasha said jokingly and Nelim chuckled. 

“He’ll love you again when you give him a cookie.”

"I guess under the circumstances we can give him one." Natasha said. She knew how Loki didn’t like to spoil the boys too much, so giving them things like cookies and ice cream after doing something bad was a big no, no. But technically it wasn't bad; he just wanted to care of his father.

Remus sniffled and took the cookie, big tears still going down his cheeks as he bit into it. The assassin smiled and bounced Remus gently then set him down to play. She put his necklace back on him then looked at Nelim. 

“How do you think he got it off?”

“He can’t take it off himself, but I think he figured out that he can snag it other things to get it off.” Nelim shrugged. It was certainly the first time she’s seen the boy do that. 

“Remus, you’re turning out too much like Tony.” Natasha shook her head then went to check on the man. “You holding up okay?”

“I’ll be fine, but can you get me more tea? And I ran out of tissues.” Tony sneezed then groaned. 

"Sure thing Tony." she said.


	183. Chapter 183

"I want him to have a Loki phase right now." Nelim said. "I was told that Loki, even at a young age, was very calm for a child and rarely cried." 

"I could believe that." Natasha said.

Nelim sighed a bit, watching as Remus threw his toys around and giggled happily. “At least he’s cute.”

Natasha chuckled a bit and nodded. She got the tea ready and grabbed two more boxes of tissues for Tony. 

Remus smiled at her as she went by. He'd finished his cookie but now it was really time for the infant to eat something.

“Natasha, could you keep an eye on him for a minute? I have to get his lunch ready.”

“Sure.” The redhead went over and started playing peek-a-boo with Remus. The boy grinned happily and hid his face in his hands. Natasha smiled as she played with Remus. 

He really was a delightful mix of Tony and Loki. Charm and a growing wit. He even had a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Natasha played hide-and-seek with Remus then glanced up as Nelim walked back over with lunch. They were just finger foods: some cheese and fruits and some little bread biscuits.

“Oh, look Remus.”

The boy squealed and ran over, grabbing some grapes.

"He doesn't seem to be too picky." Natasha pointed out." 

"He's not too picky, but he doesn't like bananas." Nelim replied.

“Really? I don’t think Tony likes them either.” Natasha pointed out. Nelim nodded and shrugged. 

“I’m just glad he isn’t as picky as Tony can get sometimes.” Nelim chuckled. 

Loki woke up a bit later and finally came out of the room. He was still tired but had been away long enough. The boys were home from school by this point. 

Toki and Fenrir put their things away then both went to hug Loki. 

“Is Dad still sick?” Fenrir asked curiously then got his answer when he heard sneezing from the room at the end of the hall.

“Is he going to get better?” Toki asked worried. 

Nelim smiled and walked out of Remus’s room; they boy had just lain down for a nap. “Hi boys.”

"Hey Nelim." Fenrir greeted.

"Hi." Toki waved. Toki went to go say hi to Tony but Loki stopped them.

"Both of you stay out of there." He ordered. 

The boy pouted but nodded his head. “I just wanted to say hi to Dad.”

“Toki, you could get sick. Fenrir might not get sick since he’s not human, but you could. We don’t need you guys getting sick.”

Toki huffed and went to do his homework. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "That's something he got from Anthony." Loki pointed out.

"Papa, you don't look good either." Fenrir said.

"I'm fine. I'm a little tired don't worry about it."

“Loki, why don’t you sit down? I’ll make you some tea.” Nelim offered. Natasha watched the Skrull then looked back at Loki. 

“Do you need anything else?”

"To have this damn baby already." Loki replied. 

"You're at the middle of your second month." She said. 

"Exactly." 

Natasha smiled a bit and nodded. “Guess that wouldn’t be too much fun.”

Nelim got some water boiling and added Loki’s favorite mixture of tea.

Tony coughed harshly and got up to go to the bathroom. He sniffled, a box of tissues in his hand. 

“Tony, are you okay?”

“Just need to pee.” He said in a hoarse voice and went into the bathroom, closing the door and puking in the toilet.

Natasha made a face, "That's not taking a piss." he said. 

Tony groaned into the toilet and stayed there until his stomach was done. This was just what he needed. He whimpered pathetically and wiped his face then flushed the toilet. 

“It’s just a good thing you can’t catch that from him.” Nelim said to Loki and shuddered a bit. 

"No, because I have my own brand." He frowned.

Nelim nodded with a little bit of a smile then glanced over as Tony half-dragged himself out of the bathroom. The inventor plopped over on the bed, sighing relieved as some cool air hit his face.

"Want something to drink?" Nelim offered as she walked over to Tony’s room.

Tony lay quietly for a moment before blinking slowly and turning his head to Nelim. “Huh-what?”

Nelim chuckled a bit and shook her head. “Do you want a drink?”

“Yeah. I want tea.” Tony whined then slumped his head back against the bed. 

She nodded, leaving to go get him some. Loki was getting started on dinner and trying to hold it down as best as he could. 

Nelim helped Loki with dinner, though mostly she was just trying to make sure the god didn’t pass out. He really wasn’t looking well. 

“If you need to take a break I can finish up.”

Toki peeked out of his room and glanced down the hall, frowning when Jarvis stopped him. 

“I can still see you young Toki.”

“I just want to talk to him.”

“Then might I open up a video line for you?”

"Alright." the boy agreed.

Jarvis got Tony to wake up a bit so the two could have their conversation. Opening the video feed, he watched them. 

“Sir, Toki is waiting to video chat with you, since he cannot enter the room.”

Tony grumbled and opened his eyes then looked at the screen of his tablet and smiled a bit. “Hey Kiddo.”

“Hi Dad. How do you feel?”

“I’m okay.” Tony then proceeded to sneeze three times consecutively. 

"No you're not, you're sick. Really sick still." He pouted.

“I’m sorry Kiddo. I didn’t mean to get sick.” Tony smiled apologetically at the boy then sneezed again and groaned. 

“Will you get better soon?”

“I’m trying.”

Nelim helped finish making dinner then got a seat for Loki. “Here, you sit for a while. Do you need anything?”

He shook his head and rubbed his belly. "I'm not having another baby for a few years." 

Nelim chuckled and nodded. “Perfectly understandable.”

“When you’re done being sick, can we make another little robot?” Toki asked his father.

“Sure.” Tony blew his nose, resting back against the pillows. 

"Go back to sleep, I'll talk to you more tomorrow." Toki said. 

Tony nodded and blew his nose again. “Love you.”

Toki smiled. “I love you too Dad.” The conversation ended and he sighed. 

“Boys, dinner is ready.” Nelim went over when she heard Remus fussing. She got the boy a fresh diaper then brought him out for dinner.

Fenrir came rushing into the dining room so he could eat. "What's for dinner?" he asked. 

"Vegetable lasagna." Loki answered. 

Fenrir pouted a bit but nodded. Being a wolf, he preferred meat with his meals. 

Nelim served the boys and Loki then started making some soup for Tony. 

"Eat a little bit of it and then you can have some meat." Loki said. He sighed. He knew Fenrir loved meat but he couldn't allow him to have so much meat and have no vegetables.

Fenrir perked up a bit and nodded, finishing his lasagna. 

Nelim took the soup to Tony then went back out with the rest of the family. “Well, his fever has gone down slightly, but it’s still pretty high.”

He sighed. "Please sit and eat both of you. You've been a great deal of help to me and Anthony today." 

Nelim smiled at Loki. “You’ve done a lot for me too Loki. This is the least I can do to repay that.” She helped Remus eat, making sure the boy didn’t throw his food.

Toki finished his dinner and got up, washing his plate. Fenrir washed his as well and between the two of them, they cleaned the kitchen.

Loki smiled at the boys. "Thank you boys. You can stay up an extra half hour." He said. 

The boys grinned and hugged Loki before running off to brush their teeth. Nelim smiled and finished feeding Remus before cleaning him off and setting him down to play. 

“Hopefully he’ll get good and tired for bed tonight.” She said as she cleaned off the table. 

"The boys will play with him and they can wear each other down." Loki said. 

Nelim nodded and sat down with Loki, sighing a bit. “Would you like some tea?” She asked the god. 

Remus squealed as he ran around, playing with his toys. He rolled on the ground and looked at his father playfully. 

“Did you know he took his necklace off earlier? He slipped it off and used his magic to sneak into Tony’s room.”

"No, thank you, and Jarvis told me." Loki replied. Remus looked at them. "Yes, we're talking about you my little trouble maker." Loki said. 

The boy grinned slowly and hid his face behind his hands, peeking through his fingers at his father. Nelim chuckled and shook her head. 

“That wasn’t funny. I didn’t realize he could control his magic so well at such a young age.”

"He doesn't have control over it." Loki said. "He simply knew where he wanted to be. The necklace most likely came off by accident."

Nelim nodded and watched Remus play. “He’s still pretty clever.”

Remus giggled and kept playing with his toys. 

Loki smiled at her and nodded. "Remus would do great things."

“Oh he will.” Nelim smiled as she watched boy play. “He’s yours and Tony’s son; he’ll do amazing things.”

Remus babbled then stuffed one of his toys in his mouth, chewing on it. Remus's teeth were finally starting to cut, so it was a bit easier for him these days. 

Nelim watched him for a while then went over to check on Tony. The inventor was passed out, so Nelim adjusted the temperature in the room and brought him another box of tissues.

Loki got up from his seat and sighed as he felt his back start to ache.

Nelim looked at Loki a bit worried. “Do you need a backrub?”

Remus squealed happily then tumbled over, giggling. He threw his toys up and glanced at his father then crawled behind the couch.

Loki shook his head. "Would be easier if I could shift." he said. 

"How would shifting help?" Natasha asked.

"The way a wolf is built, the back doesn't curve in like a person's would. Could I have a warm compress please?"

Nelim nodded and went into the hall closet, pulling out a compressor for the god. She handed it to Loki and helped him get it on. 

“There we go. Remus, where are you hiding?” The Skrull went over and smiled at Remus as he sat behind the couch. He was holding one of his baby books, looking through it quite content.

She smiled down at him. "He's entertained with himself. Jarvis, please keep an eye on him." 

“Of course Miss Nelim.” 

Nelim smiled and took Loki back to the room so he could rest for a while. “Here, lie on your stomach and I’ll pop your back a bit so it’s back in place.”

Loki turned onto his side so he was mostly on his stomach. "Not making it all the way to my stomach." he said. 

Nelim chuckled a bit and nodded. “It’s fine. As long as I can get to your back.” She put some oil on her hands and started rubbing the god’s back then pressed into it slowly.

Loki grit his teeth as she worked. 

Nelim tried to be gentle but kept pressing in until she felt Loki’s back pop. She smiled a bit and kept working then rubbed out the muscle. 

“There. I hope that helps, even just a little. Your back was pretty stiff.”

“Aba!” Remus called out from his play area. There was a short baby fence up so he wouldn’t wander out. 

"Thank you." Loki said feeling much better. Loki got up so he could change into his pajamas. "Jarvis, put on a children's movie for me to watch with the children before they go to bed."

"Of course Sir." 

"Thank you."

“Do you want me to bring Remus over?” Nelim asked. 

The boy rattled the baby fence, calling out to his father louder before pouting. Nelim walked out of the room and picked him up. 

“We heard you, we heard you.” She smiled then changed Remus into his pajamas. 

The boys were taking a bath before going to join Loki in the bedroom for a movie that night.

Toki sat on Loki’s right and Fenrir sat on his left. They got nestled in and Toki looked towards the door when he heard faint coughing. 

“It’s too bad Dad can’t join us.”

“I could pull up the movie for him as well, though he may sleep through it.” Jarvis said.

"Let him sleep Jarvis. He needs his rest." Loki insisted.

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis started the movie up for Loki and the boys, monitoring Tony all the while. 

When the movie was over, it was time for everyone to head to bed. Loki got up and put Remus in his crib. Nelim was on alert for Loki and that allowed the green eyed god to get some sleep. 

Nelim didn’t require quite as much sleep as the others, so it was no trouble for her to stay up with Remus when he cried. 

Tony, however, didn’t get to choose. He could hardly breathe through his nose and spent most of the night coughing and sneezing.

Loki sighed as he could hear Tony hacking from the other room and went to go check on him. "Hey." 

Tony blew his nose and looked at Loki. “Babe go away. I’m sick.” He spoke in a hoarse voice then coughed hard again. 

"I know that." Loki sat at the edge of the bed and used some of his salves to help ease Tony's raging fever.

Tony sighed relieved, leaning into Loki’s touch. He closed his eyes, smiling a bit. “You always take such good care of that.” He looked at the god. 

"I know." Loki sighed. "I miss having you in bed with me. It’s uncomfortable."

“I’m sorry Babe.” Tony coughed a bit and frowned when a bunch of phlegm got into his mouth. He spat it out into the trash can. “But I’ve been sick two days, right? I should be better tomorrow.” He sniffled. “Then I can screw you into the mattress.” He added with a playful grin.

"You've actually been sick for three days Sir." Jarvis replied. 

"This is the flu, not a cold." Loki explained. 

Tony whined and his head sank into his pillow. “I hate this.” He coughed hard again and spat up more phlegm. 

"I know." Loki sighed. "It'll be over soon." He promised.

Tony grumbled upset and lay on his side, scooting closer to Loki. He reached his hand out, touching the god’s belly. 

Loki smiled. "Still too early for any kicking." 

Tony looked at his husband and smiled groggily. “I like rubbing your belly.” He sighed then covered his mouth as he started coughing again.

Loki grabbed the glass of water. "Come on, drink some."

Tony sat up and took the water, coughing a few times before he downed half the glass. “My throat feels like hell.” He whined, his voice still raspy. 

"I know.' Loki rubbed his side with a heavy sigh. "It'll be alright."

Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s neck, enjoying the chill coming from the god’s skin. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

“I hate this.”

"I know Beloved." Loki sighed. If he had his powers, he could ease Tony's fever a bit more and take away the pain.

“When I get better, I’m taking you out somewhere special.” Tony said then smiled a bit. 

"Worry about that later. Just get better." Loki pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead. "Good night." Loki got up and headed off to bed. 

Tony flopped over on his side, managing to fall asleep a bit easier the rest of the night. 

Nelim was up early the next morning to get the boys ready for school. Natasha had spent the night and took care of Remus so Loki could get some rest. 

“Did you hear Tony last night?”

“Hard not to.” Natasha said as she rocked Remus. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this sick.”

Loki was having another bout with morning sickness but told Jarvis not to tell anyone. 

Nelim nodded then finished making breakfast. “I’ve never seen him sick, but it certainly looks bad.”

“I’ve only seen him sick once, but that was years ago and it was nothing like this.” Natasha set Remus down so he could eat his breakfast. 

“Ba?” The boy pointed over to the bedroom door, looking up at Nelim and Natasha wide eyed.

“Your daddies are sleeping Remus.”

The boy pouted upset. 

"On now, don't make that face. Come on, you'll see him later." she said. Remus still didn't look pleased.

“Ba!” Remus said again loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“See this is his Loki side.” Natasha said with a little smile. “You gotta eat Buddy.”

Nelim chuckled and nodded. “Oh yes.” 

Toki and Fenrir finished their breakfast and grabbed their things. 

“We’re ready.” Fenrir called. 

“All right. Nat, do you mind?”

“Remus is all yours.” Natasha grabbed the car keys and looked at the boys. “Got everything?”

Remus was refusing to eat and Loki had just gotten back into the bed. 

"Sir, Remus is refusing to eat." Jarvis informed. 

"I'll be right there." Loki said getting up from bed.

Nelim tried coaxing Remus to eat. “Come on Remus, be a good boy.” She huffed after another failed attempt. “You won’t see your Papa if you don’t eat.” 

Remus whined and slammed his little fists on the table. 

Tony heard the commotion from his room and looked through the hall towards the kitchen. 

Loki heard down the hall. "Remus." He gave the infant a stern look from his spot on the bed. The boy quieted down.

"I will take over from here, Nelim, Thank you." Loki said as he walked over to the pair.

Nelim looked at Loki and nodded. “He’s been so fussy this morning. He wanted to go see Tony but I told him no. Then he tried going to wake you up too.”

Remus babbled quietly then began eating his fruits. 

“How are you feeling this morning?” The Skrull asked as she started cleaning up. 

"I'll be alright." Loki replied. Loki was glad that Remus was now eating, though the child was still in trouble for making the fuss he had.

Nelim nodded. “All right then. Oh, Natasha’s staying to help today also. Pepper can’t make it though; she’s in meetings all day.” Nelim finished cleaning off the table and kitchen then went to check on Tony. 

“Jarvis, how’s his temperature?”

“It has actually gone down to an even hundred. He is still coughing quite harshly but seems to be doing better.”

Tony lay asleep on the bed, his blankets kicked off and his body sprawled.

Nelim when to put the covers back over him.

"I wouldn't. He'll only kick them off again and it may make his fever rise." Jarvis replied. 

Nelim glanced up then shrugged and moved the sheets again. She went into the kitchen and refreshed his water. 

Remus finished his breakfast quietly then looked at Loki. 

“Ba?”

"No." Loki replied. "Throwing fits will not get you your way." he told him. He picked the child up. Going into the living room, Loki set Remus up with his toys and put on a children's program. Laying down on the couch, he watched the child play.

Remus pouted but went to his toys and played. “Ba ick?” The boy asked curiously. He was forming a few more words, though most of what he said was still gibberish. 

Nelim got Tony comfortable then went back out to the living room. 

“Loki, do you want me to make you something to eat?”

"No, thank you." Loki replied. 

Nelim frowned. "You can't not eat, you're expecting." she pointed out.

"I'll eat in a little while." He answered. 

“All right.” Nelim eyed him skeptically and made sure there were fresh fruits and vegetables in the fridge. 

Natasha arrived back soon enough. “It started raining right as we got there. Thank God you keep those jackets in the trunk.” She smiled at Loki. 

"There's always going to be a use for one.” He said. Remus was happy to keep playing with his toys.

Natasha smiled and nodded. “Guess you’re right.” 

Nelim chuckled slightly then started making some tea. 

“How’s Tony doing?”

“His fever went down, but he’s still asleep.”

Natasha nodded. "Loki what do you want for breakfast?" Natasha asked.

"I'm not hungry." he replied.

The assassin frowned at Loki puzzled then glanced at Nelim. The Skrull shrugged. 

“You don’t even want some fruit?”

Tony sniffled as he began to wake up and sneezed loudly. He turned over and looked around, his hair a mess from all the sweat. It stuck up and curled onto his face. 

“Good morning Sir.”

“Uhn?” Tony squinted then tried to get out of the bed but got his feet tangled in the sheets. 

"No, I don't." he said.

"Loki you have to--"

"I will eat when I'm ready to." Loki cut her off.

Natasha closed her mouth and nodded a bit then looked at Nelim. 

“I’m starting to worry he may have had some morning sickness. It’s the only reason I can think he would lose his appetite.” Nelim said quietly to Natasha then looked towards Tony’s room when she heard a loud thud. “Tony?” She went over and found the man tangled up in the sheets on the floor. 

“I fell…” Tony groaned, his face pressed against the floor. 

Nelim sighed and heaved Tony up, setting him back on the bed. “What were you doing?”

Natasha went over to him and tried to help him up. "Come on, back to bed. If you need something I'll get it for you." She said. 

Tony sank back into his pillows, sighing out before coughing a bit. “I’m hungry.”

“You want some soup?” Nelim asked. 

Tony shook his head. “I want waffles.” The words came out raspy and Nelim bit back a giggle. 

Loki was starting to doze off on the couch.

"Loki, could you please eat something?" Jarvis asked.

"No Jarvis, now leave me alone." The god growled. 

“It seems you’ve picked up on Mr. Stark’s bad habit.” The AI said and monitored Loki to make sure he was all right. 

Nelim shook her head but knew she wouldn’t get Tony to eat otherwise. She went back into the kitchen and got a few things out to make waffles. 

“You’re really gonna make them?”

“He won’t eat if I don’t.” 

Loki settled down for a good long nap. The god deserved that much for now.

"I have ordered Mr. Loki some fruit smoothies, to hopefully replace his meals until he eats again. He has yet to take his prenatal vitamins for today though." Jarvis told them. 

“I’ll make sure he takes them. Thank you Jarvis.” Nelim finished making waffles for Tony and Natasha stood and served them up. 

“You need a good vacation after this.” 

Nelim chuckled a bit and shrugged. “It’s the least I can do to help around. They’ve done a lot for me.” 

Natasha nodded. 

"Besides, Loki could have tortured and killed me after what they nearly did to young Toki. I don't mind helping them."

Nelim took the waffles to Tony and checked his temperature again.


	184. Chapter 184

“Look at that, ninety nine!”

Tony sniffled. “Thanks Nelim. How’s Loki doing?”

“I think he might have gotten sick this morning. He didn’t have breakfast and he went back to bed.”

Remus was playing with his toys still and semi-watching whatever children's programs Jarvis out on for him. 

The boy kept glancing over at Tony’s room when he heard his father cough. He would glance at Nelim and Natasha then go back to his toys.

“We’re watching you.” Nelim said to the boy then smiled. “I hope Tony gets better soon. Remus really gets fussy with both Loki and Tony out like this.”

"I feel so bad for Loki. Everyone keeps saying this pregnancy is way more complicated than the first. He has no magic so he can’t do things for himself like he did before."'

“You think maybe we could talk to Thor and convince to give Loki at least part of his magic back? It’s terrible to see him in so much pain.” Nelim looked at Natasha then towards Loki’s room. 

“Shall I contact Mr. Odinson?” Jarvis asked. 

“Would you please Jarvis?”

"Certainly." Jarvis said. 

Remus got up and toddled on into the kitchen to sit in someone's lap.

Natasha smiled and picked the boy up. “You miss your daddies, huh Kiddo?” 

Remus pouted and rested his head on Natasha’s chest. Nelim cooed at the boy and smiled then looked towards the window when she heard a soft rumble of thunder outside. 

“Here he comes.”

A few moments later Thor entered the tower. "What trouble befalls Midgard now?" The blonde asked.

"There's no trouble Thor." Nelim answered quickly.

"Then why have you called me?" 

"We were hoping you could give Loki back some of his powers. Just enough to ease him through the pregnancy." Natasha said. 

Thor looked at them and thought about their request. “I did not remove my brother’s powers to be cruel. It was simply to prevent him from running off into battle in his condition. Is he in much pain?”

“He’s miserable Thor. He’s sick and he can’t ease his pain with the medicine we have. Please, just a small amount.”

Thor looked at them and wondered if it was simply a rouse for his brother to have his magic back. Jarvis decided to speed things along and got the video up of Loki over the last few days.

"I will restore enough of his owners to ease his pain and do a few low level things for himself." He said. 

Nelim smiled relieved. “Thank you Thor.” 

“He’s taking a nap right now.” Natasha chimed. “Do you need us to wake him up?”

Remus threw his arms out, reaching for his uncle. 

“Ator! Ator!”

Thor chuckled as he picked up his nephew. "Hello." he smiled at the boy. Remus gave Thor a kiss on the nose.

Natasha chuckled a bit as she watched the two. “Where did he get Ator from?”

Nelim smiled. “Tony was trying to get Remus to say Uncle Thor, but he condensed it down to Ator.”

The boy babbled and ran his hands over his uncle’s armor before pointing towards the bedroom where Loki was sleeping. 

“Ba!”

Thor chuckled. "I shall go see my brother." he said, handing Remus over to Nelim before going to see his brother. 

Nelim nodded as she took Remus. The boy whined and began struggling, having wanted to go see Loki with Thor. He pouted and crossed his little arms. 

"I will allow you to see him in a few moments." he said. 

Remus pouted still so Nelim took him over to his toys to try and distract him. 

“You can see your Papa in a moment Remus.”

Loki turned over in his bed trying to get comfortable again. 

Thor walked over to Loki’s room and knocked on the door softly then waited for a reply. 

“Brother?”

"Go away Thor, I'm not in the mood for you and your bright eager attitude."

“I did not come to pester you Brother. Simply to loosen the seal I placed on you. Miss Nelim and Lady Natasha have informed me you are in poor condition.” Thor walked over to Loki and put his hand on the god’s wrist. He muttered something under his breath and released some of Loki’s magic. 

Loki felt his magic return to him and take over once more. 

"I have not restored it fully but just enough to make you comfortable through your pregnancy."

Nelim played hide and seek with Remus in the living room. She peeked her head over the side of the couch and smiled as the boy took off running to another side of the room. 

Natasha watched them from the island and smiled, eating some orange sherbet ice cream.

"Thank you." Loki said.

"My pleasure Brother. Put Anthony back into good health as well." he said. 

Tony coughed hard as he lay in his bed. He reached for his tissues and frowned when he saw the box was empty. He tried to call out but his throat was so sore he could barely talk. He whined and hit the bed. 

“Do you need more tissues Sir?”

Tony just nodded at Jarvis. 

"Stop it." Loki said to him. "Now, act like the grown man I know you to be." Loki said, entering the room a moment later.

Tony looked at his husband and tried to speak but his voice was very soft. “I ran out of tissues.”

“Miss Nelim, Mr. Stark has run out of tissues.”

“Nat, would you mind grabbing those for him?”

She got up and went to go take him two more boxes. "Hey you're up." she smiled at Loki. 

Loki nodded. "Yes, I am." he smiled. "I'll take over from here on Anthony."

Natasha nodded and handed the tissues to Loki. “Are you sure?”

Thor walked over and smiled a bit at Natasha and Nelim. “I shall take my leave. It was good to see all of you.” 

Remus looked over and saw Loki then ran to his father squealing.

Loki was able to pick him up this time. "Hello my little one." Loki smiled at him. 

Remus smiled and clapped his hands then kissed Loki’s cheek. He smiled, his two baby teeth showing. 

“Ba, avu!” 

Thor chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Good bye Brother.” With that, he left. 

Nelim watched Thor then looked at Loki. “It’s good to see you doing better. I take it Thor gave you back some of your power?”

Loki nodded. "Enough to ease the pain." he smiled. 

Natasha smiled. “That’s good. At least now you won’t feel so horrible.”

Tony coughed hard again then reached for his tea. He sipped it and made a face; it was cold. He set it aside and tried to talk again.

“Nelim…!” He winced and rubbed his throat. 

“Miss Nelim, would you mind preparing more tea for Mr. Stark?” Jarvis asked the Skrull. 

Loki handed Remus over to Natasha. 

"I don’t need an ill infant." Loki went over to Tony. "Anthony?" 

Tony looked at his husband then tried to clear his throat. “I need more medicine.” He winced slightly and rubbed his throat again. 

Natasha bounced Remus a bit and put him in his play area. 

Loki went into the bathroom to get the one for his cough. "Here we go." Loki said. "Take this." he said. 

Tony took the medication and made a slight face at the taste. “That stuff tastes horrible.” He coughed a bit more and sighed. “My fever’s gone.”

"No, it's not." he said. "I can feel the heat radiating off of you." 

Tony groaned and threw his head back on the pillows. “Jarvis, you lied!”

“I did not lie Sir. At the time when I took your temperature last, which was five hours ago, it was at an even ninety nine and has obviously gone back up.” 

The inventor pouted and looked at his husband. “Baby, I’m sick.” He whined and his voice cracked.

Loki rolled his eyes and leaned in to steal a kiss. "You are a big baby." 

Tony pouted at Loki then sniffled. “I’m sick and you’re making fun of me?”

"Not making fun of you Beloved." Loki said. 

“Yes, you are.” Tony pouted then sat up and pulled Loki close so the god would sit on the bed. “Stay here with me. Just a little bit.”

"Just for a little bit.” Loki said. 

Tony smiled then turned away and sneezed. He groaned and grabbed the fresh box of tissues, pulling out two and blowing his nose. 

Loki rubbed Tony's side. "It's okay." 

Tony pressed his forehead against Loki’s neck and closed his eyes. The cold felt so good on his skin. “I miss sleeping in the same bed as you.” He said quietly. 

"I miss sharing the bed with you as well." He said. "Just another day or two." 

Tony hummed in response, sighing quietly. He held Loki’s hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across the back of the god’s hand. 

“How’s Remus?”

"He's being Remus." Loki chuckled. "He's getting stronger with his magic. It's wild." Loki smiled at him.

Tony chuckled a bit then coughed quietly. “That’s my boy.” He rested back against the pillows. “Getting into trouble already.” Tony looked at his husband. “How are you doing?”

Loki sighed. "I'm here." Loki chuckled. "Thor gave me back some of my magic so the pregnancy will be easier on me." 

“That’s good. I don’t like you being in pain.” Tony said in rather tired voice as he started to doze again. The medicine he’d taken made him drowsy, though it did help to clear his lungs out so well.

Loki smiled at him. He stayed for a bit longer before going to see what his mischievous son was up too.

Remus was running around the island with Nelim and Natasha chasing. They were pretending to be monsters going after the boy. He squealed and ran as fast as he could before running towards Loki. 

“Ba! Ba!”

Loki picked him up. "Halt evil creatures, this child is mine." Loki chuckled. 

Nelim and Natasha gasped dramatically then scurried behind the couches. They chuckled to themselves then peeked over at Remus. The boy giggled and clapped his hands excitedly. Laughing at the child's playfulness, Natasha went to scoop him up and make him laugh. 

Nelim smiled and went over as well, blowing a raspberry into Remus’s stomach. The boy squealed loudly, his arms flailing as he tried to get away. 

Tony woke up some time later, coughing still. He groaned quietly and sat up on the bed. 

Loki had left Tony to rest while he saw to the rest of his family and to the business of making dinner for everyone.

Tony stood and walked out of his room, sniffling still. He was feeling much better now, though he was clearly still sick. He walked out into the kitchen and smiled at his husband. 

“Hey Babe.”

"Hello to you too, but back to your room before you get someone else sick." 

Tony grumbled but nodded. He didn’t want to be cooped up in the room all day. He dragged his feet as he went back into the room and flopped onto the bed. 

Natasha watched him go and shook her head. 

“Poor Tony.”

"I can't have the children sick.” Loki replied. "I also can't have my sick husband in the kitchen where I am preparing food.

Natasha nodded at Loki then set Remus down so he could play. “Hopefully he’ll be better by tomorrow.”

“Well he looked better just now.” Nelim noted as she walked over. 

"His fever has finally broken." Loki replied. 

“That’s good. He’ll be back to normal by tomorrow.” Natasha gave a little smile and reached for one of the fruits on the table.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked. 

“If you’ll have me. I don’t have much else to do.” She smiled at Loki then took a bite of her pear. 

"You're always welcome at our table." Loki replied. 

"Used to be a problem whenever we were in a room together." She smirked. "I never thanked you for saving Clint that day." she said. 

"May I ask what happened?" Nelim asked. 

Natasha looked at Nelim then away and nodded. “Loki saved Clint’s life during a mission.” She chuckled a bit. “Loki and I weren’t very good friends before that.”

"Also part of my past. I had many chances to kill them both but I chose to save them instead. I was better than what I had once been and I refused to go back to it." Loki explained.

 

Nelim nodded at Loki. “It’s commendable that you’ve come so far.”

“You really should have seen him before. He never smiled or joked with anybody. Well, except Tony.” Natasha said with a playful smile. “It was so cute watching Loki smile at Tony’s stupid jokes.” She chuckled. 

Loki smirked at her.

"Watching Loki get all his magic back scared the living hell out of us because on missions, we could only see part of it before he was really allowed to have it back completely and it was scary then." She said. 

Nelim chuckled as she looked at Natasha. “Really?”

The assassin nodded. “We were a little more careful not to get on Loki’s bad side after that.”

“I imagine you would be.” 

Loki smiled. 

"Yeah it was really scary when you see him use his shadows." 

Nelim nodded and shuddered. She’d already seen Loki send his shadows after Tony. 

"The ones he sends after Tony are tame. The ones he uses in battles and on missions are the scary ones."

“They can get scarier?”

Natasha nodded. “Those things are something entirely.” She shook her head. 

"I remember one year I gave Loki a book on profanity and name calling. Clint walked into the room and he called Clint a Motherfucker." 

Nelim laughed as she imagined this. “Did you really do that Loki?” 

"Yes.' He nodded. "I'd only heard Anthony use the term one or twice."

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear. Well, not in English anyway.” 

Natasha chuckled and nodded. “He doesn’t do it very often.”

"But on the rare occasion that he does, he’ll let someone have it." Natasha smiled.

"Like when?" Nelim asked. 

"May I?" Natasha asked Loki.

"By all means." He answered with a smile.

"One day we were on a mission and Tony being Tony did something that made Loki fear for him. We were looking for him and everything and for a moment we thought he was dead. So when we found him and couldn't get him to respond, we feared the worst. He opens his eyes and looks at Loki first saying, 'If I had known you'd cry for me I'd have done this sooner.'" She explained.

"Then what happened?" 

"Loki went off, but first it was all in Norse. Clint said to translate to English. Loki turned around and told him to shut the fuck up. He turns back to Stark calls him a bastard, asshole, a fucking idiot. I didn't think Steve would stop blushing." 

Nelim laughed hard as she envisioned an enraged Loki turning blue and cursing. It was hard to imagine since Loki was always so stoic and level headed. The Skrull shook her head, trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, I wish I could have seen that!”

“I can hear all of you!” Tony wheezed from the room, frowning as he listened in on their conversation with his tablet. He pouted upset then sniffled and reached for his tissues. 

Natasha laughed as well and nodded. 

“That was definitely one of my top favorite moments after Loki joined the Avengers.”

"Aye but you were not happy about it in the least. Even wanted to leave the Avengers for a while." Loki added. 

"I hated you and I hated you for a long time. But I'm glad we solved our issues." 

Nelim nodded in response to this. “It is good to see all of you so happy. You’ve become my family because of it.” She smiled. 

"And you are always welcome in this family." Loki told her. 

Nelim smiled as she looked at Loki. “I thank you for that.”

He nodded at her. Soon dinner was ready and out on the table. Loki dished up enough for everyone and took a bowl to his husband.

Toy smiled when Loki went into the room. 

“Aw, you came to see me.” He sniffled a bit and set his tablet aside. He was looking much better now.

"Came to feed you more like." He smiled at him.

Tony chuckled and shrugged. “I just want your attention.” He lay back on the pillows and opened his mouth playfully, letting his tongue hang out.

"Well at least tonight you can come back to bed." He smiled. Loki put the bowl of soup into Tony's hands.

“Finally. I hate not sleeping with you.” Tony smiled at his husband then started eating the soup. “This is amazing.”

Loki chuckled. "You say that about all my cooking." 

“That’s because you’re an amazing cook.” Tony smiled at his husband and ate another spoonful of soup. “Is Natasha staying the night?”

"No, but she is staying for dinner." Loki replied. 

Tony nodded and finished off his soup. “All right.” He turned his head away as he coughed a bit.

"I'll have Jarvis bring some water for you. I'm going to eat." 

Tony pouted but didn’t fuss. He couldn’t really hold Loki hostage. He set his bowl aside and sighed quietly. 

"Something wrong Sir?" Jarvis asked. 

Tony glanced up at the ceiling then shook his head. “Nah, I just wanted him to stay here with me.”

“Do not fret Sir. You will be better by tomorrow and well enough to begin smothering Loki once again.”

As much as Loki wanted to stay with Tony, he had children to mind and a belly that needed feeding. 

Tony pouted again then sneezed loudly. He hated being sick enough as it was, but now it was keeping him away from his husband too. 

"Sir, you'll be back in bed with him tonight." 

Tony nodded, trying to keep that in mind. He’d be able to hold Loki that night in bed. He smiled a bit to himself then yawned and fell asleep.

Loki got the children fed, bathed and into the bed. Remus fell asleep right away. After all that playing with Natasha and Nelim, he was exhausted. 

Tony got out of his bed and went back into the bedroom soon after his own little nap. It had been too long since he’d been in there. He smiled and flopped onto the bed, sighing. 

Loki finally made it into the bedroom and crashed into it almost. "Good night." 

Tony smiled and curled closer to Loki. “Night.”

Thank heavens the following day was Saturday. Everyone had a very well deserved sleep-in. 

Tony snored quietly as he lay on the bed. He didn’t bother sleeping under the blankets since he kept sweating so much the entire night. 

Loki had to nudge his husband a number of times to make the snoring stop. 

Tony whined as Loki nudged him and he jolted away. He blinked then looked at the god and smiled. 

"Stop snoring and let me sleep." He said. 

Tony pouted and turned away from Loki, curling up to his pillow. His nose was so stuffed up he was forced to breathe through his mouth. He tried to stay quiet the rest of the night then gave up and just went back to the smaller room down the hall.

Loki was irritable when pregnant. He wanted to have a restful sleep so he could get up in the morning and take care of the children.

Nelim was up early the following morning. She always woke up at what Tony called an “ungodly hour.” To her it was normal; she didn’t need too much sleep. She got up and did some exercise in the tower gym before going into the kitchen.

Tony snored softly, his face buried in his pillows. He’d wanted to stay in bed with Loki, but didn’t want to bother the god. After a while he woke up, feeling much better than he had the day before. He got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, looking at Nelim. 

“Good morning Tony. How is Loki doing?" She asked. It was clear to her that the last week had been very trying on the god. 

Tony yawned and ran his hands over his face. “He’s tired. I think I was snoring last night cause of my nose, so that didn’t help.” 

Nelim chuckled a bit. “That’s surprising for you.”

“I don’t usually snore but my nose was plugged.” 

Nelim nodded. “Well I’m making breakfast. You feeling better?”

“A lot better, finally. Need any help with anything?”

"Keeping Loki in bed." She said. “He's pregnant and needs to rest.' Nelim said.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I can do that.”

The boys woke up some time later and Tony went to get Remus. The boy was babbling in his crib and grinned when he saw his father. 

“Ba!” Remus was glad to see his father and babbled on and he was carried into the living room. 

Tony nodded his head as the boy rambled on and he set Remus in his play pen. “You don’t say?” Tony sat with the boy, pretending to be very interested. Remus giggled and kept chattering.

"He's had a great deal that he's wanted to tell you." Nelim smiled. 

Toki came out of his room and went to sit down at the table for breakfast. "Morning Daddy." He greeted. "Morning Nelim." He smiled. 

Tony smiled at the boy. “Morning.”

Remus squawked, wanting his father’s attention again. He tugged on Tony’s shirt, babbling loudly. 

“I’m listening, I’m listening.” Tony looked at the boy and Remus smiled. 

"He'll talk your ear off." Toki exclaimed. "Papa said it first." 

"Where's Fenrir?" Nelim asked.

"He climbed into bed with Papa." 

Tony stood and went into the kitchen to help get the boys fed. He served some food for Remus-and himself then sat with the boy to eat. Tony made sure Remus ate his breakfast without making much mess. The boy seemed keener on talking however and Tony kept having to remind him to eat.

Fenrir and Loki finally came out and joined them.

"Good morning." He smiled at Tony. 

"Now that you're awake Mr. Laufeyson, I would like to inform you that Dr. Banner is coming today for you to have your first ultrasound for this pregnancy."

Tony smiled at his husband. 

“Oh, ultrasound time already huh?” Tony finished his breakfast then picked up his plate. He grabbed an apple and sat down with Remus again. 

“Morning Papa.” Toki smiled at Loki.

"Anthony I'm nearly three months pregnant and I have yet to have had one.” He said.

Tony grinned at his husband then bit into his apple. “Yeah, I know.” 

"Then we are going to wait a few years before we have anymore." 

“No kidding. I can barely keep up with Remus.” Tony looked at his son and the boy squealed loudly, giggling when he heard his name.

Loki shook his head with a fond smile. "He's going to be a year old." Loki smiled. 

Tony smiled at his son in slight wonder. It was amazing to think it had already been a year since his first child was born.


	185. Chapter 185

“I’m done with breakfast!” Toki grinned and quickly picked up his plate, dashing off to brush his teeth. 

“Where’s he going in such a hurry?”

Loki shrugged. "I know what I'm doing all day." Loki replied. Loki smiled at Remus and nuzzled him. "Who's my big boy?" He asked. Remus clapped and laughed in his high chair. 

Tony smiled at the two then finished off his apple. 

Nelim chuckled as she watched Remus then started cleaning up the table and kitchen. “You’re going to rest all day is what you’ll be doing.” She said as she looked at the god.

Loki looked back at her. "Excuse me?" he asked.

“You’ve been on your feet these past days while Tony was sick. You need to rest.” She gave him a rather stern look then finished cleaning the kitchen. 

Tony snorted and tried not to laugh at the two. 

"Everyone agrees that you need to rest. You've been through a great deal already." Nelim called out from the kitchen as she spoke.

Tony looked at Nelim then at his husband. “You need to rest. I’m not sick anymore, so you know you’re not leaving that bedroom.” He smiled a bit. 

Loki fixed a glare on his husband. "I will leave the bedroom as I please. I will not be put on bed rest like some dainty flower."

“Not bed rest but you do have to rest. So sleep in and let me take care of the kids.” Tony eyed his husband.

Nelim smiled at the two then shook her head and looked away. “Not going to start fighting so soon are you? I thought you two missed being with each other while Tony was sick?”

"I was missing him until he started snoring last night." Loki replied. “Makes it hard to sleep when a chain saw is next to you."

Tony rolled his eyes. “I didn’t do it on purpose; my nose was stuffed up last night. I couldn’t breathe!”

Nelim laughed a bit at their antics. “You’re lying Loki, I can tell. You get this little twitch in your forehead when you lie about Tony. You missed him.” 

Loki rolled his eyes but headed off to the library with a plate full of fruit, vegetables and cheese. "I'll be in the library." He said.

Tony watched the god go then looked at Nelim. “He gets a twitch in his forehead?”

Nelim smiled and nodded. “Whenever he lies about you. I’m not surprised you didn’t notice. He doesn’t lie to you about you.”

"Mr. Laufeyson has always been blunt with his feelings to Mr. Stark." Jarvis said. "He has always told him the truth about how he felt."

“That’s the lovely thing about the relationship you have with Loki. You two are so open with one another.”

“It’s an old habit we have. I guess when he realized I actually believed what he told me, he didn’t feel the need to lie anymore.”

"There was much trial and error in the beginning. As much as Loki had tried to lie to Mr. Stark, he found that it was easier to tell the truth, though he did lie about his plans to throw Mr. Stark a birthday party." 

Tony blushed and shook his head with a little smile. 

“He threw you a party?” Nelim smiled at him curiously. 

“Yeah, the little sneak. I didn’t want one but he was pretty set on it.”

"Then why was he so against a party for himself?" Nelim asked.

“You know how Loki is. He hates big, flashy parties. Even the one he threw for me wasn’t very big.” Tony stood and went to get some water. “He’s a really introvert kind of guy.”

"I've never heard this term before." Nelim said. 

“It means he doesn’t really like being around people. He’d rather sit in his room and read alone. The way he put it, being around too many people makes him tired.” Tony shrugged. “I wouldn’t know how that feels; I love being around people, but Loki’s different that way.”

Nelim smiled. "I find it admirable that you have not tried to change that about him." 

“Bruce is the same way. He avoids people when he can, even me sometimes.” Tony looked at Nelim. “Besides, that just means I don’t have to share him with anyone.” He grinned.

Nelim chuckled at this. "Well hearing what I've heard of you before you and Loki were together, I could see why he would avoid you from time to time."

Tony chuckled at this and shook his head. “Hey, some of that isn’t true. But I guess I came off a bit strong when we first met. That and I had women over all the time.”

"So how long was Loki with you before you both started to return each other's feelings?" 

Tony blushed slightly at the question. “I actually started getting a crush on him after a couple months. At first I thought it was just because he didn’t want me. I actually chased Natasha and Steve for a while too.”

Nelim smiled and shook her head. “You’re terrible.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I was pretty bad back then. I’m not really sure when Loki started liking me back, but it took longer for him. Can’t blame him; he hated all of us when he first got here.”

"He told me that. He hated you and the others and if he could have would have beaten you all and ran." She said. "But you saved him." 

“I couldn’t let him lose his mind. He’d been through enough as it was. I couldn’t just let him sit there and stew in that.”

"It is a good thing you didn't. Only fate knows where we'd all be right now." 

“Yeah. He didn’t have anybody on his side when he first got here.” Tony looked at Nelim then took a drink of his water. “I hated seeing him alone like that.”

"Did you really have to fight him to make him see sense?" She asked.

"They did and more than once. Then Mr. Loki Stark began taking his anger out of Mr. Stark's suit instead of him." Jarvis explained. 

Tony smiled a bit. “It was the only way I knew how to talk to him. He wouldn’t tell me anything unless I got him so mad that he hit me. That was the only time he’d open up about his past or how he felt.” 

"That and sir would anger him by saying things he had no business about." Jarvis added. 

“Hey, he was the one always getting mad that I didn’t know anything!” Tony huffed. “Every time I talked to Loki, I felt like he wanted to say things but he was holding himself back. So I got it out of him.”

“That explains all the scars you have.” Nelim smiled.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

"Sir, some of what you said was very inappropriate.” Jarvis reminded him. 

“How else was I supposed to get him to talk?”

Nelim shook her head. “You really like to push people, don’t you?”

Tony shrugged at her. “If it’s not business or partying, I’m not good with people. Well, I’m better now but I wasn’t before.”

"Sir, you made fun of the fact that he bore an eight legged child." 

“Okay, I didn’t make fun of him, I just thought it was funny.” Tony huffed slightly. He wasn’t exactly the most sensitive person, so of course he didn’t realize at the time just how rude that joke was. 

"If I had a head Sir I'd be shaking it right now." 

“Yeah, I imagine you would.” 

“That’s a terrible thing to joke about.” Nelim frowned.

“Well I know that now.” Tony looked at Nelim. “He punched me pretty hard for that one, but he finally told me about his kids.”

"How long did it take him before he was able to tell you? Did it make you feel any different about Thor?" 

“It took a long time before he finally told me about his kids. It was hard to hear it.” Tony pursed his lips a bit. “I didn’t talk to Thor for a while after that.”

She nodded in understanding as she listened to him. 

“Loki deserved better than that. And I wanted to give it to him.” 

"You did give it to him. You gave him that and much more." Nelim said. "Did you ever take him out on proper dates?"

Tony smiled sheepishly. “I did actually. He said he didn’t understand the point of a date but I think he liked it in the end. We went to a bunch of places.”

"I think your greatest success, Sir, was when you took him out for dinner and dancing." 

“You took Loki out dancing?”

Tony smiled fondly at that memory. “Yeah. I got him a new suit to wear and everything. We went to this place, really fancy, and they have some room so you can dance. So when we finished eating, I pulled him up and I invited him to dance.”

"That was the night Mr. Loki Stark stopped holding back and finally shared his feelings with Mr. Stark." 

“That’s so sweet.”

“It was a great night. Even better after Loki told me he liked me back.” Tony smiled. 

“Even better when they no longer hid their love from the others." Jarvis added. 

“Was it very difficult to tell the others?”

“Oh yeah. Natasha and Barton didn’t talk to me for a few weeks after that and even Steve avoided me a bit. Bruce was skeptical at first but I think that’s just cause he thought I wasn’t serious.”

"Why did they avoid you after they came to see that Loki was an ally?"

“They still didn’t trust him as much as I did. At that time he was still on rough terms with everybody, so they all thought he was still a little evil.”

"They are a confusing bunch." Nelim declared. 

Tony laughed and nodded. “Especially Nat. She’s just oodles of scary fun.”

Remus, having been playing in his playpen, finally started to babble and then grew quiet once more as he went back to playing with his toys.

Tony glanced over at the boy, making sure he hadn’t gotten his necklace off again. He knew by now that when Remus got quiet, it was never a good thing. 

Nelim looked over as well and smiled. “I am certainly glad things worked out between you and Loki.”

“Yeah, me too. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without him right now.”

"I could think of a few places." Jarvis commented.

“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony snapped at the AI. 

Nelim laughed and stood, going over to Remus. “Oh Tony, he’s joking.” She picked the boy and let him run around a bit.

"Sir likes to say that Mr. Loki Stark gave me a sense of humor when he reprogrammed me." 

“He did. I know Loki changed something when he was messing with you!”

"I quite like having a sense of humor." Jarvis replied. 

“Yeah, it’s so much fun when you sass me.”

Nelim laughed. “Oh come on Tony, you enjoy it.”

"Mr. Stark says I sound much like Mr. Loki Stark these days. I think it was done on purpose. Sir once threatened to make me sound like The Hulk." 

Nelim’s eyes widened and she looked at Tony for an explanation. 

“I was sleep deprived when I said it.” 

"Sleep deprived, dehydrated, and scaring Mr. Loki Stark to the point he hit you over the head with a frying pan." 

Nelim smiled when she imagined that. “Did it hurt?”

“I can’t remember much but yeah, I imagine it hurt.”

"Those few days were strange to say the least." Jarvis sighed. 

“It certainly sounds like it.” Nelim noted. 

“I haven’t done anything like that in a long time though. Loki won’t let me stay in the lab the entire night unless it’s really important.”

"Because, Sir, you need to sleep and eat. If he didn't take you out of the lab you'd lock yourself in." 

“It really sounds like Loki has you whipped into shape.”

“Yeah, and Pepper loves it. She always had a tough time getting me away from my work.”

“What was different about Loki?”

Tony smiled. “Well for one he can make those shadows.”

Nelim visibly shivered and the memory of them. "I don't want to come across them in a battle again." She said. 

“They’re great in battle but it’s another story when they’re going after you.” Tony shook his head. “You’re just lucky you never get Loki mad enough to use them on you.”

"When was the first time you saw them?" 

“The very first time I ever saw them was on a mission. Loki sent em after some guys that were attacking us and they ran off. And then after that he sent them at me when I pinched his butt.”

Nelim couldn’t hold back the laugh. Remus babbled as if asking what was suddenly so funny.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You’re laughing now but it wasn’t funny when it happened. Haven’t been that scared since the wormhole.”

"What about the one time you-" Tony cut Jarvis off before he could reveal it. Nelim shook her head knowing she wouldn’t be getting the story out of him or Tony. 

“All right, enough embarrassing Tony stories.” Tony gave a tight smile then looked down as Remus walked over to his father. The boy was holding one of his shoes and pointed to outside.

"Time to go outside." Nelim replied. "He's been wanting to go out for days now." 

“I’ll take him outside. I could use some fresh air.” Tony smiled at Nelim then went and got his shoes on before putting on Remus’s shoes as well. The boy squealed happily and ran to the door.

Loki was already fast asleep in the library a book on his chest. 

Nelim went to check on the god and smiled when she saw him asleep. 

Tony took Remus out to the little playground they had and he watched the boy play. Remus laughed as he ran around in his little jungle gym.

"Ms. Nelim, I would ask that you wake Mr. Loki Stark at this time. Dr. Banner is on his way up the elevator for his appointment."

Nelim looked up and nodded then went over to Loki and shook his shoulder gently. “Loki? Dr. Banner is on his way up for your appointment.”

Loki grumbled something but still got up. "Where's Anthony?" He asked. 

“He’s playing outside with Remus.” 

Tony was playing hide-and-seek with Remus. It was the boy’s turn to find his father.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is here for the appointment. Mr. Loki Stark has already gone down and Nelim is coming for Remus to keep him company." 

Tony looked back at the tower and nodded then caught Remus as he went down the slide again. “All right.” 

Bruce smiled politely at Loki and got the machines ready for the ultrasound. “How have you been?”

"Better. Anthony is well again." He said. "And me I am pregnant, barefoot and tired." he chuckled.

Bruce chuckled a bit and nodded. “Well, just seven more months and you’ll be back to normal, right?” He pressed the ultrasound machine to Loki’s belly and moved it around.

"Has it really only been two months?" He asked. "Why does it seem like so much longer?" 

"Because you got kidnapped and then Tony got kidnapped and you were ready to murder someone." Bruce smiled. Looking at the screen, Bruce frowned. Turning on the heart monitor, he heard the strangest sound and then smiled. "I hope you're ready because you are having twins." He announced.

Nelim went outside to play with Remus and Tony. The boy squealed and ran from end of his play bridge to the other as Tony and Nelim reached through, pretending to be monsters. 

"What?" Loki asked.

"Twins. This is baby A and this is baby B and then the sound we're hearing is your heartbeat and then the heartbeats of each baby."

“Are you excited to be a big brother Remus?” Nelim looked up at the boy with a smile. Remus looked at Nelim and smiled playfully then ran to another part of his jungle gym and hid again. 

"I'm going to kill him." Loki declared. 

"Have fun with that. I brought your prenatal vitamins. Is the morning sickness still bothering you?" Bruce asked.

"Off and on now." He replied.

Tony scooped Remus up suddenly and swung the boy around in the air. Remus squealed loudly then hugged his father when Tony brought him close.

Once Loki, was done he headed upstairs. 

"Shall I get a suit ready for him Sir?" Jarvis asked him.

"Yes." He said. Going out to the playground they had for the children, Loki took Remus out of Tony's arms and grabbed him by his collar before hurling him off of the tower.

Tony yelped as he was suddenly thrown off the tower. A suit caught him soon enough and set him up on the patio. 

Nelim’s eyes widened and she backed away from Loki, not wanting to face the same fate. 

Remus thought it was a game however and clapped his hands, bouncing in Loki’s arms. 

After Tony’s heart had stopped racing, he took a deep breath and cautiously stepped back inside. 

"No need to worry Nelim. You have no reason to fear me tossing you from this height." He said. 

Loki smiled at Remus and took him inside to play with him. 

Bruce frowned when he saw Tony coming in almost scared.

"Weren't you just upstairs?" 

“Yeah, until Loki launched me off the tower!” Tony shook his head. “What the hell did I do this time? I was outside!”

Remus babbled happily, telling his father about the game he’d played with Nelim and Tony outside. 

"You don't say." Loki smiled as he took Remus inside. 

Bruce started laughing. "I'm so glad I didn't marry him. Congrats Tony, you're having twins." Bruce smiled.

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Bruce. “T-Twins?” He felt his knees give way and slowly a smile formed on his lips. “Oh my God, twins!”

Bruce chuckled helping Tony into a chair. "You're having twins and your husband is pissed off." He shook his head. "Good luck." He said. "I have to go. I'm happy for you Tony, I am but Liz and I are meeting up for lunch and then going to find a place to share."

“Yeah, yeah you go ahead and do your stuff.” Tony smiled at Bruce, still in slight shock. “Umm, tell her I said hi, okay?” He walked Bruce to the door then quickly ran upstairs and looked for Loki.

Loki was playing with Remus in the living room. "Who's my little boy?" Loki asked. "Yes, yes you are."

Remus squealed happily and hid his face in his hands. 

Tony rushed over and suddenly hugged Loki, kissing him. “We’re having twins!” He was brimming with joy and it was evident in his eyes. He knelt down and kissed Loki’s belly. 

"Get off of me." Loki ordered. Loki wasn't in the touchy sort of mood. Not even a hugging mood. 

Tony backed away but his smile didn’t falter. “Fine, fine. Oh my God, I’m gonna have twins.” He left the room still giddy and sought the shelter of his lab. 

Remus watched his father go and babbled curiously as to Loki’s sudden change in mood. 

"Don't mind him, he's insane." Loki smiled at Remus and started to play with him again. After a while longer of playing, he picked the red eyed child up and carried him off for a nap.

Remus sighed quietly as he lay against his father’s chest. 

Tony stayed in his lab for a while, looking at the ultrasound images. He smiled a bit to himself, anxious to hold his children. Would they be boys? Girls? One boy one girl? His mind was reeling.

Nelim was still confused as to what was going on and went to bring Tony a sandwich in the lab after she'd fixed lunch for Toki and Fenrir.

"What's going on?" She asked. 

Tony smiled at her. “Loki and I are having twins. I’m going to have twins.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I’m so happy right now.”

"So that's why he threw you off the roof." She said with a nod of understanding. 

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. But he’s just mad cause he’s pregnant. He loves me.”

"I thought being pregnant was meant to be a joyous thing?" She said. 

“It’s joyous when you find out and then it’s joyous when it’s over. In between, it’s all miserable.” Tony smiled a bit. “You’ve seen Loki. Morning sickness, aches and pains, weight gain.”

"His first pregnancy was much easier." Jarvis added. "Mr. Loki Stark didn't have as many problems and only had one or two bouts of morning sickness throughout the entire pregnancy." 

“That would add a lot of stress onto this.”

“It’s been rough this time around.” Tony looked at Nelim then away.

She nodded. "Understood." She said. 

“He’ll be better when he isn’t hormonal anymore. Not like he’s doing anything mean to you but he’ll be less violent to me.” Tony smiled at her playfully and Nelim chuckled. 

"May the fates help you if you do anger him." She said. 

“Lately everything I do pisses him off.” Tony shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t kill me it’s fine.”

"He wouldn’t kill you Sir. He made sure I had a suit ready for you before he threw you." 

“Didn’t stop him from throwing me.” 

“Sir, you are just pouting. You should be happy with the news of your children.”

Tony smiled again. “I am.”

"Mr. Loki Stark is simply angry because now it is not one child he will have to bear the weight of but two. It is not easy." 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony sighed. “It’s not like I did it on purpose.” 

Nelim laughed a bit and shook her head. “You must feel terrible.” 

“Oh I do.” He nodded then smiled. 

Nelim shook her head fondly. "Perhaps you should take him out for dinner." 

Tony looked at Nelim thoughtfully. “You’re right. I haven’t taken him out on a nice date in a long time. Jarvis, check some places for me.”

“I have pulled up a list of Mr. Loki Stark’s favorite restaurants in the area and narrowed it down based on his appetite.”

Nelim smiled. "That sounds like a fine idea. I'll cook dinner for myself and the children and have them settled in by the time you get home tonight."

“You’re a life saver, you know that?” Tony smiled at the Skrull then went upstairs to see if Loki was in the mood to go out. He went to their room and tapped on the door before peeking in. 

Loki was still fast asleep with Remus' head tucked under his chin as they both napped. 

Tony smiled as he watched them both nap. Maybe dinner could wait for another night. He walked over and kissed his husband’s forehead softly then left the room. 

Loki's head turned to one side as he settled in.

"Shall I make the dinner plans for tomorrow night?" Jarvis asked. 

“Yeah, go ahead and change em. Tell Nelim we’re staying here.”

“Very well Sir.”

Jarvis changed the plans around and got everything settled for the following day. 

"Sir, Ms. Potts is on her way up." Jarvis said. 

“She is?” Tony looked at the ceiling puzzled then looked towards the door. Sure enough, Pepper walked in and smiled.

“Hi Tony.” 

“Hey Pep. How are you?”

"Looks like you're feeling better." She smiled. 

“A lot better. Finally over the flu and back to work.” 

“That’s good. I was really starting to worry about Loki.”

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. “We’re having twins.”

Pepper looked up at him. "What did you say?" She asked. 

Tony smiled happily. “Loki’s expecting twins.” 

"Did he throw you yet?” She asked. 

Tony gave his friend a tight lipped smile. “Yes, he did.” 

Pepper started laughing. "Had it been us, I would have thrown you too." She chuckled. "Congratulations Tony you've got twins on the way.” she said hugging him. 

He hugged her back, smiling. “Yeah, I’m going to have twins.” Tony chuckled a bit. “Think I should dress them alike?”

"No." She frowned. "It's tacky and will confuse them." She said. "I came to talk to you about Loki's baby shower. I was thinking we could move it to some place warm this time. Give him a break from the cold." 

“That might be interesting. Might want to ask him first though; remember he gets touchy when it’s too hot.”

Pepper sighed. "You're right, I forgot. Where is he? Where's Remus? In fact where is everybody?" she asked looking around.

“Remus and Loki are actually taking a nap and Nelim’s watching Toki and Fenrir. They’re pretty calm lately since Loki’s been touchier.”

"They learned how to not piss him off sooner than you did." 

“Uhh no, he just can’t launch them out windows when he gets mad.” Tony looked at her then smiled. “But it’s worth it.”

"No he can send them to their rooms." She chuckled.


	186. Chapter 186

Tony smiled at Pepper and shrugged. “I guess there’s that.”

"Well, I was coming by to help out. I wasn't sure if you were still sick or not." She said with a smile. 

“I’m feeling better today, finally. It’s sweet that you came by though.” Tony smiled at her playfully.

"Of course I came by. You being sick is rare." 

“Thankfully. I can’t imagine getting sick more often.” Tony shook his head at the thought. 

"Good." She said. "You do have a meeting with the board on Tuesday and the annual fundraiser is next Friday." 

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you have to. I can’t sit in for all the meetings Tony, sometimes you actually have to talk to the people you do business with.”

“Fine, fine.” 

"I expect you and Loki at the Fundraiser. I've invited the others to go as well and I've already arranged for someone to help Nelim babysit." She said. 

Tony grumbled but nodded. “I’ll see if Loki wants to go, but you know I can’t make him do anything.”

Pepper smiled. “I remember when you two were still just friends. You used to be able to make him do almost anything.”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “That was different. He wasn’t pregnant.”

"Well he's not showing very much. Not yet." She said. "I'll have Jarvis give me your measurements so I can get the tuxes ready in case he says yes and don't try to talk him out of it." She said. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Tony held up his hand in a little pledge and smiled playfully at Pepper. 

“Tony.” She said sternly. 

“I won’t, honest! We’ll go.” 

"Jarvis?" 

"I'll make sure Mr. Loki Stark knows about it Ms. Potts." 

“Thank you.” Pepper smiled. 

Tony just shrugged. “Fine, don’t trust me.”

"I don't trust you." She chuckled. "You hate going to your own functions and unless someone drags you by your ear, you won't go." 

“Aw, you know me so well.” Tony smiled at the redhead. 

"I put up with you long enough." She smiled. "Just curious, what is it about Loki and that just seems to work with you two?" She asked. 

“I don’t know. Something with us just clicks I guess. He made me stop drinking and I helped him get over his past.” Tony looked at her and shrugged slightly.

"Yeah and you two did it with a lot of bruises." She chuckled. "He makes you better." she said. 

“He does. I like who I am now.” Tony smiled softly as he spoke. “He saw things in me I didn’t think anyone would ever see.”

"And you did the same for him. You saved each other.” She said. Pepper knew better than anyone that Tony was in a spiral before Loki came along. They were punching at each other to make it better. Pepper remembered when she saw Loki pull a bottle of vodka from Tony and dump it into the sink. Tony didn't fuss or complain, just switched it for a glass of water. 

Pepper smiled. "Have a good day Tony.” Pepper smiled. "Call me later."

“I will. And tell Rogers I said hi.” Tony walked Pepper out then went to check on his husband and son again.

"Shall do." 

Loki was still fast asleep but Remus was wide awake and watching TV. The infant seemed to be quite happy watching the movie.

Tony smiled and went over to his son, checking his diaper. “You hungry?”

Remus smiled and reached his hands up to his father. Tony scooped the boy up and took Remus out to the kitchen.

Loki turned over in his sleep. 

In the kitchen, Remus was bouncing with joy at being his father. 

Tony cut up two apples for them to share and sat with Remus to eat them. He smiled at the boy, munching on an apple slice. 

“You seem pretty happy.”

Remus just smiled and continued to munch on his apple. It was hard to anger Remus. He was very happy as long as things were going well.

Tony grabbed another apple slice then stood to get some yogurt to go with them. He brought it back and set the yogurt on the table. 

“Don’t play with it this time.”

Remus just opened his mouth as if waiting for Tony to feed him. 

Tony laughed a bit and dipped one of the apples into the yogurt. He put it to Remus’s lips and the boy bit down on. Remus smiled at the taste and clapped as he waited for Tony to feed him more. 

Tony chuckled and fed him another yogurt-dipped apple slice. He ate one himself, licking his lips. It was pretty good. 

Remus looked at Tony and reached for him, wanting to be held. Tony pulled his son into his arms and stood, bouncing him a bit. 

“I’m not going to be able to hold you forever you know. Eventually you’re gonna get too big.”

Remus didn't seem to care as he hugged Tony around the neck and nuzzled him. Tony smiled and held the boy tight then pulled him up and blew a raspberry into his stomach. 

Remus squealed and kicked, laughing hard. Remus would grow to big one day but in the meantime he was going to enjoy it. Tony swung his boy around in the air then tickled his sides. Remus squealed then took off, hiding behind the couch. 

Inside the bedroom, Loki was slowly starting to wake up again. "Sir, it would be wise if you continued to rest and take it easy." Jarvis instructed. 

Tony played hide-and-seek with Remus for a good while in the living room. He smiled at the boy, poking his head behind the couch.

Loki finally walked out of the bedroom for a snack. 

Tony was hiding behind the wall then popped out suddenly with a roar, thinking Loki was Remus. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to be resting.”

Remus ran out squealing loudly and hugged Loki’s leg with a big smile.

"I was resting but now the three of us are hungry." Loki replied. 

Tony smiled when he heard Loki say that. “You want me to make you something?”

"No, I want to feed myself.” He said. 

“All right.” Tony stole a quick kiss then picked Remus up so Loki wouldn’t throw him again. He bounced the boy on his hip. 

Loki frowned when he looked in the fridge and saw they didn’t have any strawberries. He had a very strong craving for them and they were nowhere in sight. 

Tony groaned playfully as Remus jumped on him. The boy growled and giggled, bouncing on his father’s chest and stomach. 

“You looking for something Ba-oof!” Tony grumbled as Remus jumped on his chest. 

"Jarvis, order strawberries, blackberries, raspberries, blueberries, and mangoes have them sent to the tower as soon as possible." 

"Right away, Sir." Jarvis said. 

“Thank you." 

Tony chuckled a bit and looked over at Loki. “You’re pretty hungry huh? At least it’s nothing too weird.”

"I'm eating for three." 

Tony smiled at Loki and shrugged. “Guess that’s true too.”

The fruit arrived soon enough and Tony carried it into the kitchen. He didn’t want Loki lifting a finger. 

As soon and the fruit was in front of him, Loki dumped it all into one large bowl and grabbed two bottles of water before walking off to the bedroom. 

Tony watched his husband go then went back to playing with Remus. 

Eventually the boy got worn out and Tony set him down for a nap.

Toki ventured out of his room and looked up at Tony. "Hi Daddy." 

He smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. “Hey Kiddo.”

“Daddy, can I go into your lab?”

“Not alone.” Tony said then took Toki down into the lab with him. 

Toki went over to the side of the lab that had more or less become his and started to fiddle with the project he had in the corner. 

Tony watched over his son, though it really wasn’t necessary. He was very careful and steady with his hands. It was amazing to watch him tinker.

"Sir, it's time for dinner." Jarvis informed him. 

“Already? All right.” Tony went over and ruffled Toki’s hair. “Come on, help me get dinner started.”

“All right.” Toki set his tools down and followed Tony upstairs. “What are we having?”

"Might I suggest soup and sandwiches for dinner tonight, Sir?" Jarvis asked. 

“Sounds good. And easy.” Tony grinned and started getting some things together for a simple soup. Toki grinned and started making the sandwiches.

Fenrir came into the kitchen to help them at Jarvis' orders. 

Tony smiled at the wolf boy and set him to chop up some vegetables while he cut the meat. 

"Where's Papa?" Fenrir asked.

“He took some food into the bedroom. If you want to go see him when you’re done cutting these, you can.” Tony smiled at the boy then put the meat into the pot.

“Me too?” Toki grinned.

"I'll finish helping." Fenrir replied. Fenrir was becoming bored with the task quickly and was reaching his thirteenth birthday soon.

Tony took the vegetables that Fenrir chopped and put them in the pot. He looked at Fenrir and chuckled a bit. 

“Why don’t you go check on your Papa?”

He nodded, heading off to go see what his papa was doing. 

Toki followed after his older brother, smiling when he saw Loki. 

“Are you feeling better now Papa?”

He nodded. "Yes." He smiled, patting the empty bed around him for them to come join him. 

Toki and Fenrir grinned and went over, sitting on either side of Loki.

“Papa, we’re making soup and sandwiches!”

Loki held up his bowl. "I have my dinner right here." He said. 

Toki pouted slightly. “Aw, but I made the sandwiches all by myself.” He snuggled into Loki’s arm. 

In the kitchen, Tony finished making the soup and succeeded in only burning himself once. 

"I'll eat one tomorrow but right now the babies and I want this." Loki said. 

Toki pouted and nodded but then smiled and put his hand on Loki’s belly. It was small still but it was growing. 

“Can they hear us?”

"Not yet." Loki replied. "When they're a bit bigger they'll be able to hear us." 

Toki nodded and looked back at Loki’s belly. “What are you going to name them?”

Tony walked over to the room, smiling at his family. “Food’s ready.”

Toki and Fenrir got up and went to eat dinner. Tony watched them go then went over to his husband but kept his distance. 

“How are you feeling?”

Loki smiled at Tony as he came into the bedroom. "I'm fine." Loki replied. 

Tony smiled back then leaned close and kissed Loki’s forehead softly. “Good. You gonna want any of the soup we made? Or are you happy with your fruit?”

"I'm happy with my fruit and I'll be happy with another nap soon. I would like you to join me for said nap." 

Tony perked up and his smile grew. “And I’d be happy to join you for a nap.” He gave Loki another quick kiss. “Let me just go get Remus fed.” 

The boy was awake and babbling in his crib, making growling noises in his throat then laughing at how silly they sounded. 

Loki told him to not forget Fenrir and Toki, not that he was really worried about them knowing they'd go to bed on their own.

Tony smiled at his husband and nodded, then went to get Remus. He put a fresh diaper on the boy then went to the table and set him in his chair. He served Remus a bit of soup and sat down to feed him.

“Can we do this without playing with our food?” Tony looked at his son questioningly and Remus gave him an innocent smile. It was starting to look like the same innocent smile that Tony tried to give Loki or Pepper before doing something they didn’t like or was caught plotting and planning. 

Tony gave a skeptical frown then tried to feed Remus. It seemed the boy would eat his dinner without making much mess. 

Toki ate his sandwich happily, swinging his feet. 

“Dad, can I join the soccer team at my school?”

“When are they having try outs?”

“Tomorrow.” Toki grinned. 

Loki sighed as he tried to get up from the bed so he could go to the bathroom. 

It wasn’t long before the peace of dinner time was ruined. Remus’s innocent smile grew into a playful grin and he flicked soup at Tony’s face. The man yelped and frowned at his son. 

“Remus Stark!”

The boy squealed and laughed.

Fenrir frowned and moved further down the table away from his father. 

Tony got Remus to stop playing after a few more flicks of soup and the boy eventually finished his meal. Tony grumbled and set the boy on the floor then started cleaning the table.

"He never makes a mess when Papa has him." Toki commented. 

“Yeah, well your papa’s scary and Remus actually listens to him.” Tony finished cleaning then picked up the infant. “You’re not funny.” 

Remus smiled sweetly and hugged his father around the neck. 

“And you’re not cute either.”

"You know you love it when he does that because you do the same thing to Papa." Fenrir chuckled. "He looks like you when he does it."

Tony gave Fenrir an angry pout. “I do not make that face at Loki.”

Even Remus thought that was funny. He giggled and hugged his father around the neck. Tony changed the boy into his pajamas and set him in his crib.

Remus just looked back up at Tony. Remus knew he was cute and he knew that his Papa was always telling him things he couldn’t really remember. 

Tony looked down at Remus and couldn’t help but smile. He gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and got him tucked in for the night. He then went to check on Fenrir and Toki, saying good night to each before going to his husband. He poked his head into the room and smiled. 

“Alone at last. Or, as alone as we can get.”

"No one told you to have so many children." Loki replied. 'We're going from three to five." Loki replied. 

Tony went over to the bed and lay next to Loki. “Yeah, that’s pretty crazy, huh?” He smiled at Loki. 

"Crazy for me, easy for you." 

Tony chuckled and leaned close to his husband. “I told you, I can hold them for a little bit.” He shrugged then looked at Loki’s belly.

"You won’t be able to handle it." Loki replied. 

Tony shrugged. “I know, but it would give you a nice break, wouldn’t it?” He gave a little smile then kissed Loki softly. 

"What if an emergency happens and the Avengers need you?" Loki asked. 

Tony hadn’t thought of that. He imagined himself flying around with a large belly and his armor barely clinging on around his torso. He laughed hard at the image and shook his head. 

“Can you imagine me trying to fit my suit with a big belly?”

"I can’t because I don't want too." Loki answered. 

Tony shrugged, sagging back against the pillows. “Your loss.” He yawned then reached out and held Loki’s hand. 

"Go shower." Loki ordered. He loved his husband but his husband still smelled from days of being sick.

Tony whined in his throat but stood and stripped down. He grabbed clean clothes and went into the bathroom before casting a playful grin at Loki. “Wanna join me?”

Loki smirked. "Go get started and I'll be there in a minute." 

Tony smiled excitedly and turned on the shower. He got in and started rinsing off. 

Loki joined Tony five minutes later giving Tony enough time to clean himself off. 

Tony smiled at his husband and held the god close. He looked down at his belly, smiling at the small bump. 

"Stop fawning over me, fulfill your husbandry duties and screw me." Loki whispered into his ear.

“I can’t do both?” Tony kissed his husband deeply, pressing their bodies close. He lifted one of Loki’s legs, wrapping it around his waist. 

Bringing them closer to the wall for support, Loki wrapped both legs around his husband's waist.

Tony kissed along Loki’s neck, licking the water off his skin. He rubbed the head of his cock against the god’s tight hole, moaning quietly in his throat.

Loki arched his back from the wall forcing his entrance down onto Tony's length. "Please." 

Tony pushed into Loki slowly, rolling his hips. He kissed the god deeply, pushing his tongue into Loki’s mouth.

The moans were drowned out by Tony's kiss. A hand tangled into the dark brown locks and tugged slightly. 

Tony groaned in the back of his throat and snapped his hips. He reached a hand up, teasing Loki’s nipples. 

"Anthony." Loki gasped. "Harder, please." Loki begged. Loki wanted Tony to lay him down on the bath tub floor and have him. 

Tony pulled Loki close, thrusting into him hard before laying him back on the floor. He kissed along the god’s neck and shoulders, leaving marks on his skin.

"Anthony." Loki dragged his nails down Tony's back his body shaking with need. "Please, don't stop." He begged. 

Tony groaned, arching into the touch. He gripped Loki’s hips and thrust hard, hitting his husband’s prostate. 

"Yes!" Loki screamed. "Feels so good. Yes, yes, yes." 

Tony shuddered at the sound of Loki’s screams. He snapped his hips hard then kissed the god deeply, mashing their lips together. “Loki, nnf!” He moaned his husband’s name, running his hands along his skin.

Loki was coming soon after, his body shaking as he clung to Tony for dear life. 

Tony moaned as he felt Loki’s body tighten around him. He thrust harder, panting heavily before he came inside his husband, moaning out the god’s name.

Loki let out a soft chuckled from on the floor of their shower. 

Tony lay on top of Loki then slowly pulled out of him. He kissed the god softly and smiled. 

“I miss shower sex.” He chuckled and caressed Loki’s cheek.

"Me too." He chuckled. "But I want to get in our bed right now." 

Tony smiled and pulled Loki up. He climbed out of the shower and got dried and dressed. 

“Yeah, sleep sounds pretty amazing right about now.”

Loki nodded using his magic to dry himself and put on clothes before heading off to bed. 

Tony followed Loki and lay with him on the bed. He curled close to Loki and smiled as the lights dimmed. 

“I love you.”

"I love you too Anthony." Loki smiled as he curled into Tony's side, resting his head on his chest.

Tony smiled at the god and sighed content, closing his eyes.

"Good night." Loki whispered.

“Good night Babe.” Tony let his body sink into the bed and he fell asleep. 

"Good night Anthony." Loki replied.

Tony stayed pressed close to Loki the entire night, only moving when Remus woke up. 

"Please go get him." Loki said turning over wanting more sleep.

“I know.” Tony mumbled and got up, stretching and went to the boy’s room.

Loki wanted to sleep a bit longer.

Tony got Remus back to sleep then yawned and sat on the rocking chair in the boy’s room. He was too tired to go back to his own room, so fell asleep there.

Toki was the next to wake up and when he didn’t find breakfast already made, he settled down for cereal.

Tony woke up again sometime later when Remus started babbling. The boy growled quietly, playing with his hands then squealed happily when Tony went and picked him up. Tony smiled at the boy and carried him out to the living room. He set Remus in his play pen then yawned and went into the kitchen. 

“Morning Daddy.”

“Morning.” Tony looked at Toki. “What should we have for breakfast?”

"Cereal." He answered eating another bit.

Tony raised a brow at his son. “You know your Papa doesn’t like it when you only eat cereal in the mornings.”

"Then why do we buy cereal if he doesn't want us to eat it?" Toki questioned. 

“Because your father takes it with him to the lab.” Jarvis interjected. 

Tony frowned at the ceiling then looked at Toki. “It’s not that he doesn’t want you to eat cereal, he just doesn’t want you to try and survive off of nothing but cereal.”

"I won't, it's just for today." Toki said.

“All right, I’m trusting you.” Tony looked at the boy then smiled when Toki hugged him. The boy went to his room and Tony looked through the fridge. 

Remus was babbling from his seat. "Sir, might I suggest eggs for young Remus." 

“Yeah, might be a good idea.” Tony got some eggs out to make breakfast for his son. He turned on the frying pan then glanced over when he felt the air get cold. 

Remus was in his playpen and had shifted from his normal complexion to his Jotun one.

“Jarvis, adjust the temperature, would you?”

“Certainly Sir.”

Tony started making some scrambled eggs for Remus then set about making himself an omelet. 

“Is Fenrir awake?”

“He has already made himself breakfast Sir.”

Remus continued to play with his toys and babbled on. "Da?" Remus called to him finally the need to eat becoming more pronounced.

“Your egg’s ready, don’t worry.” Tony went over and picked the boy up then sat him at the table. “All right, open up.” 

Remus opened his mouth wide, giggling as Tony fed him. Remus behaved for breakfast that day instead of making it a hard task.

Tony smiled when he saw his son eating his breakfast peacefully. He gave Remus a piece of toast once he’d finished his egg and started eating his own breakfast.

Remus finally finished eating breakfast and was ready to play.

Tony finished his meal and took Remus out of his seat, setting the boy back in his play pen. He watched the boy for a moment then went to check on Loki. 

Loki was still fast asleep. Thought he'd gotten the fur blanket from the closest and had burrowed into it.  
\  
Tony smiled as he watched Loki sleep. He went over and kissed the god’s cheek before going back out to watch Remus. 

Loki sighed in his sleep. Remus was watching a movie that Jarvis had put on for him. 

Tony watched the boy then started messing around on his phone. 

“Where’s Nelim?”

“She left early this morning to go jogging with Agents Romanov and Barton.”

"Sir, I have your tux being delivered for the function Friday." Jarvis said. 

Tony frowned puzzled. “What func-oh.” He sighed heavily. He’d have to talk to Loki about that whole deal. 

"I told him yesterday, Sir, while you were fixing dinner for the boys."


	187. Chapter 187

“Oh yeah? What did he say?”

"That he looked forward to it." Jarvis replied. 

“Great.” Tony sighed then went to get some water from the kitchen. 

Remus started babbling, wanting his father to talk to him.

Tony looked at his son and chuckled. “What’s up Buddy?” He went and sat with Remus.

Remus cocked his head to one side then babbled some more before waiting again.

Tony smiled at his son then pulled him close and blew a raspberry into his stomach. Remus squealed loudly, kicking and laughing. Tony let the boy go and Remus tackled his father. Tony wailed dramatically and fell back, pretending to be dead. Remus giggled and sat on his father’s stomach, jumping up and down. 

“Agh!” Tony groaned. 

Remus stopped bouncing and looked back at Tony. The toddler got up and waited for him father to move.

"Sir, the items for the new nursery are being delivered in one hour." 

Tony blinked up at the ceiling then sat up, groaning. Though the apples did wonders to keep his chest from bruising, though Remus still had the strength to make him ache for a few days. 

“Oh yeah? Have one of my suits bring the stuff up when it gets here.”

"Did you want there to be two separate rooms or just one." Jarvis asked.

“Let’s go ahead and make it one large room. I can separate into two rooms later anyway.” Tony looked at Remus and smiled at the boy. Remus smiled back slowly then crawled into his father’s lap. 

"I shall have everything moved to storage for now until you've renovated the rooms you wish to use." 

“Thanks Jarv.”

“Of course Sir.”

Tony played a bit longer with Remus before going to check on Loki again. 

Loki was taking bath and relaxing. He knew Tony would have a fit if he was up and about, so he decided to enjoy himself.

Tony rocked Remus for a little while until the boy fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and held Remus for a while longer before taking him to his room.

Loki returned to his bed so he could watch a movie or nap. 

After setting Remus down, Tony went to spend some time with Loki. He smiled at the god and walked over to the bed. 

“Hey Sexy.”

"Hello." he smiled at him. "Come join me." he said with a smile.

Tony went over and lay on the bed with his husband. He curled up close to the god, smiling. 

"Where are the boys?" Loki questioned.

“Remus is asleep, Fenrir’s reading and Toki’s designing something.” 

Loki nodded. "And I'm nesting." Loki replied as he pulled the fur over his form.

Tony blinked curiously then chuckled. He curled close to Loki and kissed the god’s cheek. He pulled up the blanket and put it over himself.

"I guess we should work on the nursery and move Remus so that the twins are just a bit closer." Loki suggested.

“I have Jarvis making a few designs for the room.” Tony pulled it up on his phone then into a hologram for Loki to see. “What do you think?”

Loki looked them over. "Keep the colors neutral; we don’t know what they will be."

Tony nodded. “Gotcha.” Tony showed Loki some color schemes for the room. “How about this?” He grinned playfully, pulling up red and gold first.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You would. Why not a shade of yellow?" Loki asked.

Tony chuckled and brought up the color schemes in tints and shades of yellow. “Here we go.”

Loki nodded. "That's better." he smiled. "Bit bright but it'll do."

Tony smiled. “We can change the colors before we actually paint it. Jarvis, go ahead and put a tab on these colors. Maybe we’ll put some little cartoon animals on the walls.”

"I like the sound of that."

“Yeah, I think the kids would like it.” Tony looked at his husband and smiled softly. 

Loki nodded. "True, though they won’t even remember it."

“Yeah, but it’ll be a nice touch anyway.” Tony smiled then kissed Loki softly. He put his hand on the god’s belly. 

"Going to say hello to your children?" He asked. 

Tony smiled at Loki’s belly and leaned close, kissing it. “I can’t wait to hold them.”

Loki chuckled. "You always say you can't wait to hold them until they're drooling on you." 

“Hey, I love my kids but I don’t have to like their drool.” Tony looked up at his husband then back at Loki’s stomach. 

"That's part of being a parent and you have to live with it."

“Yeah, I know.” Tony sighed then smiled at Loki’s stomach again. He kissed the god’s belly softly.

"I love when you fawn over my belly like that." 

Tony looked up at Loki and gave a little innocent smile. He kissed the god’s belly again. “Yeah and I like fawning over you.”

"I know. You hate when I do anything. I'm going to enjoy not doing much this pregnancy." He said.

Tony smiled at his husband then leaned up and kissed his lips softly. “I like to spoil my baby. You did come first.”

Loki smiled. "Aw, thank you."

Tony smiled back sweetly. “I try to make you happy.” He rubbed the god’s stomach gently. “Want an ankle massage?”

"No, thank you." he said.

“All right. How about another kiss?” Tony puckered his lips playfully at Loki.

"You can have one more kiss and then I would like a smoothie, please and thank you."

Tony kissed his husband again then got off the bed. “What kind of smoothie?”

"A smoothie with plenty of fruit in it and now milk."

“All right. I’ll be back in a sec.” Tony went into the kitchen and got out some fruit and milk then looked for the blender. 

Jarvis pointed it out for him. "Are you really going to let him spoil you?" Jarvis asked Loki.

"Of course I am." Loki replied.

“Sir, you are terrible.” Jarvis commented in a slightly amused tone. 

Tony finished making the fruit smoothie and brought it in a tall cup for Loki. “Don’t be too hard on me. The only smoothies I usually make are the green ones.”

Loki got the smoothie in hand and went for the first sips with a smile. "Perfect." Loki smiled.

"Thank you."

Tony smiled back playfully. “Anything for you Babe.” He sat back on the bed with Loki. 

Loki rubbed his belly a bit. "Twins." he said.

“Yeah. Wouldn’t it be crazy if they were both girls?” Tony chuckled. 

"I don’t think you could handle it. One girl maybe, two girls not a chance."

Tony pouted at his husband. “Well, that’s why I have you.” He gave a cheeky smile. 

"That’s why you do have me. You couldn't handle it if I were anyone else." he said.

“You keep me together.” Tony smiled softly then kissed Loki’s cheek. 

"And you keep me sane." He smiled. 

“You’re the only person that’s ever said that to me.” Tony chuckled.

"Well I was insane without you so." 

“I think insane is putting a bit harsh. Though you are pretty sexy when you lose it.” 

"You like angry people don't you?" Loki asked. 

“No, you’re the only one. Your nose gets red on the tip when you’re really mad.” Tony smiled. 

Loki frowned. "It does not." He said. 

“Yeah it does. It’s really cute.” Tony chuckled then leaned close and kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. “See? It’s getting pink now.”

Loki stuck his tongue out at him. "Go away." 

“But Baby, you love me.” Tony smiled innocently at Loki, fluttering his lashes. 

"Not right now I don't." He replied.

Tony blinked at his husband and pouted, giving him the same look Remus often did to get out of trouble. “What did I do?”

"That doesn’t work. I can resist that look." 

Tony huffed and furrowed his brows. “Come on, it’s not like it’s a bad thing that your nose gets red when you’re mad.”

Loki looked over at him. "It's not?" He asked. 

“No, it’s adorable.” Tony smiled. “Remus’s nose does the same thing when he gets upset. You can’t really tell when he’s blue though.”

"I don't think you'll ever notice it when he turns blue." He said. "Though he does handle it quite well."

“Yeah, he really does. He’s pretty good, all things considered.” 

"Just because he's good now doesn't mean he won’t cause trouble in his teens. I can see it now." Loki sighed. 

Tony sighed heavily. “Unfortunately, so can I.” He pouted a bit, just imagining Remus’s teen age years. Though they also had Toki and Fenrir to worry about.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about Fenrir as much as we'll have to worry about Toki." Loki said. 

“It’s going to be a pain trying to keep up with him.” Tony pouted slightly and looked at his husband’s belly. He smiled softly and kissed it.

"He'll get picked on." Loki said. 'He's smart and has a soft heart." 

“Who?” Tony looked at Loki. He knew the boys could all be tough, but he also knew they wouldn’t want to hurt anyone. 

"Toki." Loki replied. "Fenrir is a wolf and spent a great many centuries battling and fighting for his life. Soft spoken he may be but he can still easily fend off anyone that challenges him."

Tony nodded and sighed quietly. “We could home school if it gets too hard out there. It’s what my dad did. Well, his approach was more selfish but it’s the same principal.”

"That's an option." Loki replied. 

“I think it’ll be easier for him too. Regular schools will just hold him back. You know the teachers have had to put him in class with the sixth graders.”

"Why didn't you tell me that?" he asked. "When did they move him to another grade?"

“They’re just testing it out to see how he handles it, but it was a few weeks ago. Could have sworn I told you.” Tony frowned slightly puzzled. 

Loki looked at him. "Well you didn't." he said.

“Sorry Baby.” Tony smiled apologetically. “Well, he’s been in the sixth grade classes for a few weeks now. They said he’s doing a lot better in there.”

Loki nodded. "Very well." he said. "What about the school have they said anything? What about Fenrir?" Loki asked.

Tony smiled. “Oh Fenrir’s doing great. The teacher says his reading and writing it almost at a college level.” Tony sighed a bit. “The only problem is Toki’s age; he’s still too young. They don’t know if they can accept him into the higher grade levels.”

"Then perhaps we should just pull him from school and home school him. Let him find a hobby to help him and when he's a bit older, we'll send him off to college."

“All right. How about Fenrir? I talked to his teacher. She said she wants to talk to you about his reading.” Tony smiled. “She’s impressed.”

"Jarvis, please make an appointment for me to meet with her this week." Loki said.

"Shall do, Sir."

“So, do you know what you’re going to wear to Pepper’s thing?”

"Formal Asgardian clothing." he answered.

Tony chuckled slightly. “You’re going to freak everybody there out.” Tony absently rubbed his husband’s belly as he spoke.

"Why would I freak them out?" he asked. "Besides, I like that clothing better. It breathes and it's comfortable to wear when I'm pregnant."

“Well, when you walk into a room dressed to fancy you remind everybody they’re only human. Kind of like the effect I have on people that aren’t rich.” Tony grinned smugly then chuckled. “But you wear whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Loki nodded. "Good. Besides my clothes are magicked to fit me no matter when."

Tony smiled. “You’re going to look great, you always do.” 

Loki chuckled. "I love you."

“I love you too. So much.” Tony kissed Loki softly.

Loki returned the kiss before leaning against him.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, holding him close as he kissed him more. 

The day passed as it usually would. Getting up Monday morning, Loki got dressed so he could meet with Fenrir's teacher while the children were in art class.

Tony got the boys ready for school and went about the usual morning routine. Nelim was up early as well to help out. 

“Will both of you be going to see the teacher or only Loki?”

"Only me." Loki replied. 

Nelim nodded and set Remus with his toys, watching over him while Tony made breakfast. 

"Thought I do not know why it shocks her that Fenrir can read as well as he can." 

“Babe, it’s not normal for kids that age to read at such a high level.” Tony said with a little smile.

"He's twelve," Loki replied, "and my son." he added. 

“Well here, he’s a prodigy.” Tony served breakfast for everyone and sat Remus at the table. 

“It’s very impressive though Loki.” Nelim went over as well.

"Thank you." Loki smiled at Nelim. Fenrir came out of his room dressed and ready for school as well as ready for breakfast. 

Toki walked over as well, his hair messy despite his best efforts to brush it down. 

“Papa, there’s a family movie night at the school next week. Are you and Daddy going to go?”

“What day is it?”

"Friday." he answered. 

"We'll see." Loki said. As much as he would like to do this for Toki it depended on how he felt that night. 

Toki nodded and started telling his fathers about the event. He told them the movies they would be watching and that snacks would be available as well.

Loki wondered if he could just send a clone. Hey, this was parenting.

Tony nodded and listened to Toki then got up and drove the boys to school.

Nelim got Remus cleaned up and dressed then started cleaning the kitchen.

Loki waited in the back of the class for the children to head off to art class after collecting homework and take roll call.

The teacher got her students started on a project before going over to Loki with a smile. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Loki smiled and shook his head. "Perfectly fine." He said. 

The teacher nodded and offered Loki a seat. “Would you like something to drink? We have juice and water.”

"No, thank you." Loki replied adjusting himself so he was comfortable. 

“All right. Well, I have Fenrir’s report card right here.” She showed it to Loki. “He’s such a bright boy. His reading is so advanced for someone so young.”

Loki smiled at his son's grades. A’s and B’s in everything he took. He smiled at the comments from some of the teachers about Fenrir’s perfect behavior.

“He’s such a joy to have in the class. He’s so well behaved and he helps the other children as well.” The teacher smiled.

Loki nodded as he listened to her. If he was doing so well why did she want to meet with him so badly? Loki knew Fenrir did well in school because he made Jarvis hack the data base and check up on him.

“I’ve heard your other son, Toki is in the same boat. I wanted to talk to you about putting the boys in a more advanced program. They’re just so far ahead of everyone else in their classes, it must be driving them both crazy.”

Loki nodded. "It is, but the school said they couldn’t move Toki ahead any further. My husband and I were discussing home schooling them." Loki replied.

“That would be a very good idea I think, for both boys. We can’t move Fenrir since he’s already in sixth grade; he’d have to be moved to the middle school. But I think homeschooling would be a great idea for both. Though it will be sad to see them go.”

"While they will be missed, we have to do what is right for them." Loki explained. 

“Oh of course.” The teacher smiled. “Both those boys have so much potential. Toki actually brought a small robot he’d made to class just the other day.”

"I told him to stop doing that." Loki shared. He didn't want Toki taking the robots to school in case something went wrong with them.

The teacher chuckled. “Well, I can bring you the paperwork to take the boys out of the school if you’d like.”

"Yes please." Loki replied. "Let them enjoy their last day of school."

“Of course. I’ll be right back with those papers.” The teacher smiled and stood then went to the office. 

Back at the tower, Tony was giving Remus a bath. He’d made the mistake of giving him pudding.

Remus was having fun, making it hard for his daddy to give him a bath.

“Remus, stop wiggling so much!”

The boy squealed loudly, splashing around more as he played in the water. Tony huffed and finally finished washing the boy off, opting to let him play for a while. When Loki was giving him the baths, Loki would allow him to go under water for a few moments. 

Tony watched over his son as he splashed around, chuckling a bit at the sight. Remus began blowing bubbles in the water, gurgling and laughing at the strange noises he made. 

Loki signed all the paper work to pull the boys out of school and used his cell phone to talk to Jarvis about finding the boys the tutors they needed to start home schooling. 

Jarvis immediately started getting references and background checks done on likely candidates. The final choice though, would Tony and Loki’s. 

Once Remus finished his bath, Tony got him dressed and set him with his toys. 

“How’s my Reindeer doing Jarv?”

“Mr. Loki Stark has just finished the paperwork Sir.”

Loki headed back to the tower where Jarvis would have the list ready for them. 

"Anthony?" Loki called as he reached their floors.

“Hey.” Tony went over to Loki with a smile. “How was the meeting?”

Remus saw his father and squealed happily. 

"It went very well. She said Fenrir is in the same boat as Toki. So I've pulled them both out of school. Today will be their last day and then as soon as we decide on their teachers they'll be home schooled." 

Tony nodded. “All right. Guess that’s the list Jarvis was working on.”

“Indeed Sirs. I’ve made up a list of tutors for both boys. All that is left now is for you to interview them and decide which ones you like.” Jarvis pulled up the list for both parents to see. 

Loki nodded with a smile. "It's still early in the day. Have the first five come to the tower and we'll meet them in Anthony's office down stairs." Loki said. 

"Very well, Sirs." 

Jarvis made the calls and three showed up soon enough. 

“You want to talk to one and I’ll talk to the other one?” Tony looked at his husband then at the tutors.

"No, we will talk to one at a time together." He said. Loki called the first of them into the office.

Tony nodded and went with his husband to interview the first tutor. She was a younger looking girl though her resume was extensive. 

Loki sat down and looked her in the eye. "I would suggest you start by telling us something about yourself and don't lie." He warned.

The girl got nervous and pursed her lips a bit. 

“Well umm, I’m not married at the moment. I really like working with kids and I’ve been student teaching with different schools in the area.”

Loki nodded as he looked at the paper work. "What grade levels are you able to teach?" Loki asked. 

“I’ve been teaching at the third grade level recently, but I also work with college students as a tutor.”

“Not bad. You ever dealt with gifted students?”

“Oh yes, plenty of times.” She smiled. 

Loki nodded. "We'll see how the children like you first and then we'll make our final decision." Loki replied.

She nodded. "Of course. What time would you like me back?" she asked. 

"Tomorrow at ten sharp." Loki answered. "Please send the next one in on your way out." 

The young woman nodded and thanked them for the interview before leaving. The next tutor came in and sat down across from Tony and Loki. 

Loki looked them in the eyes before taking their information and looking it over. 

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" 

“I’m a retired high school teacher and I’ve been a private tutor for the past five years now. I majored in math and science.”

“Sounds pretty good. What grades do you tutor?” 

“High school level and up.”

Loki nodded. "Do you work with all subjects or just math and science?" Loki asked. 

"All subjects." He said. 

"Have you ever worked with gifted children?" He asked. 

"No child is gifted just-"

"Get out." Loki said. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said get out. I don't want someone like you tutoring my children, they'll probably outsmart you. Now leave." Loki ordered. 

The man looked at Loki shocked but didn’t argue. He picked up his things and left, clearly upset. Tony snorted and shook his head, a smile on his face. 

“Well that was quick.”

"Jarvis please send in the next one." Loki said. 

"Certainly, Sir and four more have arrived as well." Jarvis said. 

"Thank you." 

Tony sighed. They were going to be there for a while. 

The next two applicants were also kicked out by Loki, leaving quickly so as to avoid the god’s rage. The third was a rather elderly looking woman.

“Oh hello. My, I didn’t know the two of you would be so handsome.” She smiled softly and Tony grinned. 

“I like her.” Tony smiled and Loki shook his head. 

"Don't get attached just yet." He said. 

The woman took a seat and smiled.

“So, tell us about yourself.”

“Well, I’ve been a teacher all my life. I started very young as a substitute. I really love teaching.”

“Can you teach all subjects?”

“Oh yes. I have multiple bachelors and master’s degrees in literature, math, and science.”

"How advanced are you qualified to teach?" Loki asked. 

“Well I got my license to teach at the college level some years back. I’m too old now to be a teacher in the school setting, but I’ve been tutoring for the past ten years.”

“Have you ever taught gifted students?”

“Oh yes, they’re my favorites.” She smiled warmly. “I just love to see young minds take such an interest in learning.”

Loki smiled. "Very well. We'll give you a trial run and allow you to have a chance to meet the children before we make it official." Loki said.

The woman nodded. “Oh thank you very much.” She smiled. 

Loki looked at Anthony. The next teacher came in with a bit of confidence around them. 

"Hello." He greeted before taking a seat and handing over his resume.

“Hey. Why don’t you tell us about yourself?”

“Well, I am actually from overseas. I have taught in schools in Denmark and Germany. I have several masters’ degrees and I greatly enjoy teaching.”

“Why not teach in a school? You don’t seem too old.”

The man chuckled and shrugged. “I have a bit of a disdain for the school systems. The atmosphere is simply no good for developing minds. Children should be allowed to learn at their pace.”

Loki smiled. "Very nice." He said. "How advanced are you allowed to teach? What subjects can you handle?" He asked.

“I am able to teach at the college level. I’ve taught math, science, history, some literature as well.”

“So you’ve worked with advanced students?”


	188. Chapter 188

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays everyone, but Lotolle was busy with midterms and tests.

“Oh I prefer them! I do love to teach the young ones especially. They are so smart and yet still children. They’re so fun to teach.”

Loki smiled. "We'll give you a trial run with the boys to see how they take to you first. If everything works out, we'll make it more permanent." Loki said. Loki gave the tutor the time that he wanted him at the tower the following day.

The man smiled and nodded. "Very well Mr. and Mr. Stark." He said.

"Jarvis, you can tell the others to go." Loki said. 

“Very well Sir.” Jarvis thanked the other tutors and sent them off. 

Tony saw the man out then looked at Loki. “Did you see that guy’s hair?” Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. “He looks like Einstein. Toki’s gonna love that.” 

“Sir, might I remind you that you do not have the best hair either.” 

“Aha, you’re so cute Jarvis.” Tony smiled tight lipped at the ceiling. 

"I think it's time I gave you a trim." Loki said. "Don't you think?" Loki stood up with a stretch. "Jarvis, please have the room ready for the children and their teachers tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." 

"Thank you Jarvis." 

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. It was getting a bit long. Then again, with all the preparations they’d been making for the twins, his hair was the least of his worries.

“I thought you liked it long?” Tony asked playfully. 

"I do but you still need to trim it up a bit." He said. 

“All right, all right.” Tony went with his husband into the bathroom. 

"Besides you should look handsome for Friday night." Loki replied. “And your split ends are holding you back." He said with a chuckle.

Tony smiled a bit and shook his head. “Cut my hair already.” He sat down on the edge of the tub so Loki could trim his hair. 

Loki cut Tony's hair back by half an inch. "There you go. Much better." He said with a smile.

“Am I still sexy?” Tony smiled then stood and gave Loki a kiss.

"Always." He smiled. "You'll always be a handsome man to me." 

“Aw, I feel special now.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki again before running his fingers through his hair. “Doesn’t look too bad, huh?”

"Nope." He smiled at him. "Do you have your suit ready?" he asked. 

“Of course.” Tony grinned. “I’m wearing that light blue one.”

Loki nodded. "Okay." 

“You wearing your usual armor to the thing?” Tony looked at Loki curiously then went to get his green drink.

"No." He said. "I can't fit it and I'm not going to squeeze myself into it. I'm going to wear my formal clothing and that’s it." 

“I like your fancy clothes. You look sexy in em.” Tony waggled his brows at Loki playfully. 

"Then maybe once we get back, I'll let you help me out of them." 

“I like the sound of that.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek, chuckling in his throat. 

“Sir, it’s time to get the children from school.”

“I’m on it.” Tony waved his hand a little as he spoke.

"I'd better get started then." Loki sighed. 

Tony pinched Loki’s butt then quickly took off to pick up the boys. 

Loki shook his head with a fond smile at the man. 

Tony swung by the school where everyone was giving goodbye hugs to Toki and Fenrir. Their friends had made hasty little cards for them and some were even in tears. 

“Can I still come over and see you?” Meron asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah, all the time!” Toki smiled. 

Fenrir waved to his friends as well and went to get in the car. 

Toki waved goodbye and got into the car as well. “Dad, how come we’re not staying in school anymore?”

“Because both of you are too smart for regular school.”

Fenrir smiled at this. "When I came back from art class, my teacher said she would miss me." He said.

Tony smiled at the boys as he drove back to the tower with them. “Well, you can guys can always visit the school and see all your friends later.”

“Who’s going to teach us now?”

“Your papa and I are looking for some new teachers for you.”

"So we're going to learn from home?" Toki asked.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Yes, you’re going to be learning from home.” Tony pulled up to the tower and walked the boys inside.

Loki was making vegetable lasagna for them that night.

"Papa when do we start learning from home?" Toki asked. 

"Tomorrow you'll be meeting three different tutors that have the qualifications to teach you. We'll see which one or ones you like best and go from there."

Toki and Fenrir nodded. 

“Will we still have homework?”

“You might, but it depends on how your teacher decides to do it.” Tony shrugged a bit then went into the kitchen and served himself some juice. 

Loki chuckled. "There will be a class room set up for you down stairs on one of the lower floors." Loki explained. "You will conduct yourselves with them just as you did in school." 

Both boys nodded. They seemed quite eager to try homeschooling. It certainly sounded nicer than waking up early to be driven across town.

Tony was going to enjoy it too. He wouldn’t have to get up quite so early to make breakfast for the boys. 

“Oh Jarvis, can you send Fury a message about this?” Tony glanced up at the ceiling.

“I already have Sir. He is removing the SHIELD escorts.”

"Don't forget to inform the others that they will no longer have to help the children to school either."

“I have sent them all messages as well Sir.”

“Thanks Jarv.” The inventor smiled. 

“Of course Sir. Ms. Pots wishes to know if you two are still going to the function tomorrow.”

“Yeah, we’re still going.”

"Shall I arrange for pizza for the children tomorrow?" Jarvis asked.

"Go for it.” Loki replied. 

“Very well Sir. I have also ordered more groceries as it seems you are running a bit low.”

“Oh thank you. I don’t want to go shopping.” Tony sipped his juice. 

“Yes Sir, I know.”

"I'd go but it's a lot to do to keep up with feeding this family." Loki sighed. The boys ate a lot.

Both Toki and Fenrir grinned at Loki then went to put their things away. Tony watched the go then went over to Loki and smiled at the god.

“Now we just need to worry about Remus waking up early in the mornings. You know he’s started singing again?”

Remus looked over when he heard his name and smiled. 

Loki chuckled. "Of course he's singer. He's Thor's nephew." He said. 

Tony smiled and nodded. “Guess you’re right. At least it’s cute right now.”

Remus giggled and put his arms up, wanting to go with his fathers. 

"Go get him." Loki said kissing Tony's cheek. 

Remus enjoyed the idea of watching his father cook dinner.

Tony went over and scooped his son up, taking him into the kitchen. Remus squealed and bounced happily in his father’s arms. 

“All right, all right, quit wiggling so much.”

"He's a baby, you did the same thing." Loki said defending his youngest.

“I know that but he does it because he knows he’s cute and you’ll stick up for him.”

Remus pouted and whimpered quietly, hugging Tony around the neck. The inventor tried to be strong but hugged his son tight. 

“I’m onto you, you evil little thing.” 

Remus giggled. 

“Well he's your son." Loki replied to him. "He gets that eye trick from you, you know. Not to mention that smile he gives when he knows he's won someone over." 

Tony scoffed dramatically as he looked at his husband. “What smile?” He flashed said smile at his husband then gave Remus some apple slices. 

"That smile." Loki shook his head fondly.

“Come on, you love our smiles.” Tony chuckled and swiped an apple slice from Remus. The boy babbled then shoved an apple slice in his mouth.

"Go do something while I finish cooking." He said. Once the food was done being layered, Loki popped it into the oven. 

Tony and Remus were playing in the living room. Remus looked at his father and smiled, giggling a bit. Tony smiled at the boy and shook his head. 

“Don’t get cocky or you’ll end up like me.”

"Far too late." Loki called from the kitchen. "He's already a charmer and with those eyes and that kind smile, he'll have girls or boys completely enthralled by him."

Remus giggled and hid his face in his hands playfully, peeking over Loki. Tony smiled at the boy and blew a raspberry into his cheek. 

“Well, guess that’s not such a bad thing.”

Loki smiled at his son. "My sweet boy." he smiled.

Remus squealed happily and waved his arms at Loki. Tony chuckled then put a hand to his lips and blew a kiss at Loki. Remus watched and smacked his own little mouth, trying to do the same. 

Loki smiled. "Thank you my little one." Loki smiled. 

Remus giggled and hid his face in Tony’s shoulder. The inventor laughed and tickled his son’s sides. 

Loki left Tony to play with Remus while he went to have a nap until the food was ready to be served. 

Tony chuckled as Remus went after Loki. The inventor scooped his son up. “Oh no, let Papa sleep.”

Remus squawked then laughed as Tony tickled him again. 

"No, let him come have a nap with me. The boys can wear him down after dinner." Loki said. 

Tony shrugged and took Remus into the room with Loki, setting him on the bed. “I’ll bring you something when dinner’s ready.” Tony kissed his husband softly and smiled.

Loki nodded. "Thank you." He smiled. Loki settled Remus in for their nap. Remus yawned and curled up to his father, sucking on his thumb as he began to doze. 

Tony smiled at the pair then went back out to the kitchen.

“There are still twenty minutes left before dinner is ready Sir.”

“All right, thanks Jarv.”

Loki smiled as he watched Remus fall asleep. "Please adjust the heat Jarvis." Loki said.

"Shall do, sir." The temperature was brought up a bit and Loki drifted off to sleep.

Tony sat out on the island and waited for the food to finish cooking. It smelled delicious and he was really getting hungry. 

"Sir, the food is done. Now you may take it out." Jarvis said. Jarvis woke Loki and Remus from their sleep and alerted the boys that dinner was ready.

Tony got the food out of the oven and set it to cool for a moment before serving everyone’s plates. Toki and Fenrir came out of their rooms, both hungry. 

“Are we having dessert too?”

“Why not? I think there’s some ice cream in the freezer.” 

Both boys cheered and set about eating what was served to them. 

Tony sat Remus in his chair and started helping the boy feed himself. He’d gotten quite good, though he still insisted on using his hands instead of his little fork and spoon. 

“I need you two to watch Remus for a sec. I’m gonna give your Papa his dinner.” Tony went and served Loki’s plate, taking it to the room.

Fenrir shook his head at his little brother. "Use the fork Remy." Fenrir said putting it into his hand. But Remus would have none of it and used his fingers anyway.

"Well I guess as long as it makes it in."

The boy giggled and continued eating, getting plenty dirty before Tony got back. 

“Do you like getting dirty or do you just love taking baths?” Tony asked the youngest as he walked back over. Remus laughed and clapped his hands. 

"I think he likes baths." Fenrir answered. 

"Yeah, I think he likes playing in water." Toki added. "Papa said Remus was a water baby."

Tony sighed heavily as the boy got more food on his clothes. Remus smiled at his father innocently and offered a hand full of mushy food to Tony. 

“No thanks, I have mine.” He gave a little smile. 

Fenrir started laughing at the sight. "Hey Dad, can I have some more?" He asked.

“Yeah. Give me your plate.” Tony served Fenrir another helping and groaned as Remus splattered some food on him. “Remus, the food is for your mouth!”

The boy squealed happily. 

Fenrir left his plate where it was and sat in front of his brother to convince him to eat.

"No, it’s time for dinner and we're not playing games.” He said with a straight face.

Remus realized it was time to be serious and took the offered fork to eat.

“Thank you.” Tony looked at Fenrir and gave a little smile. He was really starting to look and act so much like Loki, it was almost scary. 

Once his brother had a decent amount of food in his body, Fenrir heated up his own portion and started eating.

Tony cleaned off the table and picked up Remus’s plate before removing the boy’s dirty clothes and lifting him out of his chair. 

“All right, time for another bath.” He sighed and Remus clapped happily. 

"I think he did it on purpose." Toki chimed. 

Fenrir nodded. “Sounds like Remus.”

Tony took the boy into the bathroom and stripped him down before setting him in the water. “One of these days, I’m just going to let you sit naked.”

Remus giggled and began splashing around.

"Your mother often did the same with you when you made yourself messy." Jarvis said. 

Tony glanced up at the ceiling, frowning a bit. Remus giggled and played some more in the water then looked at Tony. 

“Ba!”

Tony looked at his son. “Think I’m just going to put you in a bird bath.”

"Sir, perhaps taking him down to the pool would help." Jarvis said.

Tony thought about it for a moment then scooped Remus up, wrapping him in a towel. “All right Wiggly, let’s go.”

Remus squealed loudly, bouncing in his father’s arms. 

Loki was just finishing his plate when Tony walked in with Remus in his arms. "Had a bath already?" Loki asked with a smile.

“Jarvis suggested taking him to the pool so that’s where we’re going. Want to join?” Tony smiled at Loki and Remus babbled happily. 

"No, I don't." Loki replied. He wasn’t in the mood for swimming. "Change into your swim trucks while I preform the spell on him and when you're done, I'll do the same for you."

Tony pouted a bit when handed Remus to Loki and went to change. He pulled off his clothes and slipped his swim shorts on.

Loki cast a spell over Remus to help him breath under water. "Your turn." Loki replied. 

Tony nodded and let Loki put the spell on him as well before he took Remus back. “All right, we’ll see you later.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek.

Loki nodded as he watched them go. Fenrir came in soon after to sit with Loki for a little while.

Tony swam around with Remus in the pool, smiling as how well the boy could maneuver underwater. It was really impressive. 

Remus watched everything around him from under the water. He smiled when he saw his father. Tony smiled at his son and blew water bubbles into Remus’s face, swimming around with his son. Tony had installed holograms in the pool to give the illusion that there were fish in it. Remus swam after the fish trying to catch them. Tony smiled and watched, staying close. 

Remus finally got in reach of one and reached out for it only to see his hand go through it. 

Frowning, Remus reached for another and quickly became upset. Tony tried to laugh but only made a bunch of bubbles come out of his mouth. He swam over to Remus, pointing to the hologram generators on the edges of the pool. Remus frowned further and moved to the edge of the pool, signaling that he wanted to get out. 

Tony nodded and surfaced with his son, sitting him on the edge as he climbed out. “You have fun?”

Remus frowned at the fake fish and then started babbling more feeling betrayed by his father. 

Tony rolled his eyes and wrapped Remus in a towel. “I will get real fish. Stop complaining.”

The boy quieted himself down as they went upstairs. Remus let go of a yawn, laying his head on Tony's chest. Tony smiled softly as his son and got him dressed before setting him down for a nap. He watched Remus for a little while then went to get changed. 

Loki looked up as Tony came in. "How did it go?" 

Tony smiled and went over to his husband. “It was fun, though Remus found out there aren’t real fish in the pool. He got pretty mad at the holograms.”

"I’m starting to think he likes the sea." Loki replied. 

“Maybe we should take the kids to the beach this weekend.” Tony smiled. “I think they’d like it.”

"Anthony, it's November." Loki replied. "The only ones surviving that trip are Remus and myself." 

Tony paused a moment and blinked. “It’s November?”

“Yes Sir.” 

“Oh.” Tony shrugged and went over to Loki, sitting with him on the bed.

"Did you miss when the school years started?" Loki asked. "School year starts in September. I was gone for six weeks." Loki explained. 

“Guess I wasn’t really thinking about it.” Tony looked at his husband. “All right, we’ll go to the beaches in the summer then.”

Loki nodded. "Maybe." he said. "Or maybe you can fix the pool up to be his. Let it be his birthday gift." Loki smiled. 

Tony thought about it for a moment then smiled. “We could get some small fish to put in there.”

"No, I meant make it up for him. I think he likes more than just fish. I think he's in love with the sea and with water." 

“I think we could do that. Jarvis, could you start some plans up for the pool?”

“Certainly Sir.”

Tony smiled a bit and looked at Loki. “We have spoiled kids.”

Loki nodded. "That we do, but they will be spoiled the right way." He said. 

“Yeah. They’re going to be great.” He smiled softly and put his hand on Loki’s belly. 

"Going to pet me up now?" Loki asked with a fond smile.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.” Tony smiled and kissed the god’s belly softly. “Hey kids. I know you can’t hear me yet but I’m your dad.”

Loki chuckled as Tony started talking to his belly. Loki leaned back against the pillows. "Remember when we first made love together?" 

Tony smiled wide and nodded. “Oh, I remember.” He chuckled in his throat and looked up at his husband. “You kept asking me if your skin wasn’t too cold.”

"I didn't want to frost bite you." Loki said. "The first time you saw my Jotun form." 

Tony chuckled a bit. “I might have panicked a bit when I saw that the first time. I thought you couldn’t breathe.” Tony smiled at Loki. “Didn’t help that you freaked out about it either.”

"I never wanted you to see me like that. I thought you would think I was a monster and want nothing more to do with me." Loki confessed.

Tony looked at Loki and smiled softly. “I love you too much to think you’re a monster Loki.” He leaned close and kissed his husband softly. “You’re the first person that’s ever made me feel like this.”

Loki smiled and leaned into nuzzling Tony a bit, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and held him close, sighing content. “I love you.”

Loki repeated it this time saying it in Norse.

Tony smiled warmly at the words and kissed the god’s forehead. 

"Jarvis, I want to help plan out Remus' pool. I have a few ideas I think he'll love." Loki suddenly looked up. 

“Of course Loki.” Jarvis pulled up the plan he’d started. “Feel free to make any changes you see fit.”

Tony watched, looking at the hologram.

Loki nodded, looking at the print. "We'll have to stop using chlorine and use fresh water and look up some nice fresh water fish. Maybe turtles?" Loki suggested. 

"Turning it into a pond?" Jarvis asked. 

"Yes. He enjoys swimming and he enjoys it great deal with we are in Asgard. I could bring clippings from the plants there to grow them here." 

“Very well Sir. I’ll place an order for fresh water to replace what’s in the pool now.” 

Tony watched quietly, resting his head against Loki’s. 

Loki nodded. "Alright." Loki smiled. "We'll need rocks that would do well with the pond for the turtles to have a place to rest."

"Might I suggest adding a slab that looks like a floating island here, here, and here for them? Remus would have a place to grab onto and rest as well." Jarvis explained to him.

"That's very nice.' Loki replied. 

Jarvis updated the hologram for Loki to see the changes. Tony smiled a bit as he saw the image coming together. “Doesn’t look half bad.”

Loki smiled at him. "Remus will love it. I'd like to add a few soft lights for him as well." 

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “You know Toki’s going to ask for his own pool too.”

"Toki has the lab." Loki replied. "Like how Thor had his training and I had my books.” He said.

Tony nodded. “All right. Besides, we still have the pool at the beach house. Hey, we should go there this summer.” Tony smiled at his husband. 

Loki smiled and nodded to him. 

“Now that I think about it, we haven’t been there in years.” Tony thought back to the first few trips when he’d taken Loki to the beach house. 

"Every time we go, you promise me two weeks of just us time and we never get two weeks." Loki replied. 

“Tell you what, we’ll leave the kids here and go alone. It’ll be just the two of us. I’ll even reroute Fury’s calls to a different number.”

"And who would handle the children?" Loki asked. 

“Who wouldn’t? You know how much Nat loves watching the boys. We could ask Thor to watch them for a while or even take them to Asgard. I’m sure your mom’s dying to see the kids again.” Tony smiled at Loki and rubbed his stomach gently. 

"We can ask Natasha and my brother to watch them with Nelim's help." Loki replied. 

“And then you and I can spend two weeks alone in a beach house.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his husband. 

Loki smiled. "I like the sound of that." he grinned. 

“Yeah, me too.” Tony chuckled and leaned close, placing a soft kiss on Loki’s neck. 

"I shall make the preparations." Jarvis said. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki smiled. 

“Oh I’m looking forward to next summer.” Tony smiled and sighed content. “Nice white sand beaches, cool water, blue skies.”

Loki smiled. "We will have a great deal of fun. And the new babies."

Tony smiled wide and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Loki’s belly. “You hear that? Papa’s got a big, pretty beach house.” He grinned smugly. 

"Don’t tell them that." Loki replied.

“Why not?” Tony gave Loki a playful smile. 

"Because they'll discover it when they're older."

“I’m just giving them something to look forward to when they’re born.” Tony smiled then kissed Loki’s belly again. “You have an amazing papa, by the way. He’s Jotun, you know. So you’re going to have pretty blue skin like he does.”

"Yup and a giant ego like your father."


	189. Chapter 189

Tony looked up at Loki and smiled, brow raised. “Don’t listen to your papa; he’s got a big ego too.”

"Yeah except I know how to put it away." Loki replied. 

“But you like my ego.” Tony smiled innocently at his husband.

"Only when it's needed in the bedroom." 

“Oooh, don’t talk like that in front of the kids Babe.” Tony chuckled and kissed Loki then looked at his belly again.

"Fuck." Loki stated looking Tony in the eyes. "Damn, shit, ass, balls, fuck." He then added. "Motherfucking, rat ass, cunt bitch, shit, damn, damn, damn." 

Tony blinked at Loki curiously then suddenly burst out laughing. He flopped onto his side, having to take large, gasping breaths as he laughed. Loki started laughing as well.

Tony shook his head, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was too funny.”

Loki chuckled a bit more before finally calming himself down.

“Oh man, I remember the first time you cussed me out.” Tony laughed and shook his head. “I don’t think you knew what those words meant.”

"Damn, hell, shit, and fuck, I did. Everything else was just random."

Tony couldn’t help giggling again as Loki swore. He was more than used to hearing the god swear and curse in Old Norse; English was another, much funnier matter.

Loki leaned against Tony. Reaching for his plate, he held it out to Tony. "Can we have some more please?"

Tony took the plate and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Anything you want Babe.” He got up and went to serve his husband another helping. 

"Thank you." Loki smiled. Sitting up a bit more he looked back at his belly. "I'm never going to be the same size after you." 

Tony went back into the room and set some fresh tea down for Loki as well. “Bon appetite.”

"You love me." Loki smiled reaching for the tea. He took a few sips before taking the plate so he could eat.

“Someone has to.” Tony smiled playfully, sitting close to his husband again. 

When Loki finished eating this time, he set it to the side and rubbed his belly happily.

Tony smiled at his husband and shook his head. “You’re too cute sometimes, you know that?”

"You only think that because you knocked me up." Loki smiled at him.

Tony’s smile grew and he fluttered his eyes at Loki. “Oh darn, you figured me out.”

"Yeah well after these two are here we're waiting a couple of years before the next child."

“Don’t worry, no more surprise babies.” Tony smiled and kissed his husband’s stomach.

"Good." Loki replied.

Tony peppered his husband’s stomach with light kisses then lay down next to Loki. 

"Should we start planning names?" Loki asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt.” Tony smiled, clearly excited by the thought. “You have any names picked out?”

"I like Emery for a girl." he said.

“I like it, sounds fancy. How about Catia? I’m not sure where I heard that name but I like it.”

“One of the girls at Toki and Fenrir’s school is named Catia, Sir. You must have overheard it.”

"I don’t like that one as much." Loki replied. "Though you and I both know that our children will bring home someone named Katniss, Sansa, or Khaleesi."

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. So, we have Emery. Any other girl’s names you like?”

"I still like the name Kain from when we were picking names for Remus." 

“Yeah? All right, well we have two on the list then.” Tony smiled. “Just not Howard.”

"I'll shoot you if you name our baby Howard." Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony in warning.

“Yeah well I’ll shoot myself first.” Tony rubbed Loki’s belly absently and sighed. 

"Deal." He said.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “You’re terrible.” He leaned up and kissed Loki on the lips.

"And you love every second of it." 

“Well that goes without saying.” Tony smiled. 

“Clearly.”

Tony laughed. “We’re just two weirdoes that fit each other perfectly I guess.”

"Yeah." He smiled. "Now how about Emery Maria Stark?" Loki asked. 

Tony smiled softly. “I like it. What do we call the other little trouble maker in there?” Tony looked down at Loki’s belly.

"You think of a name." Loki replied. 

Tony thought for a moment. “How about Astrid? I really liked that name last time.”

"Astrid Frigga Stark?" Loki said out loud.

“I like it.” Tony smiled wide. “That’s a name that carries power.”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt but Remus is fussing quite a bit.”

Tony stood and stretched a bit. “I’ll be right back.” Tony looked at his husband then went to check on his son. 

"Bring him here." Loki called after Tony. 

Tony glanced back towards the room then took his son back over to Loki. Remus fussed quietly, frowning a bit from being woken up. 

Loki took Remus into his arms and adjusted him on his chest. 

Remus yawned and snuggled against Loki’s chest, sucking on his thumb. Tony smiled then got comfortable with the two. 

“Guess he was having a weird dream.”

"It happens from time to time." Loki replied. "Infants have nightmares too." Loki explained. 

Tony nodded and rubbed his son’s back gently. Remus quickly fell asleep on Loki’s chest, his skin tinted blue just slightly. Loki kissed Remus' forehead, humming to him for a bit.

The baby slept well after that, listening to Loki’s humming always soothed him. Tony began to feel drowsy as well and yawned, resting his head against Loki’s shoulder. Loki fell asleep soon after with Remus tucked against his chest.

Almost three months passed quickly enough and it was still snowing hard in New York. Everyone was joking with Loki about it, referencing a new movie that had come out about an ice queen that plunged the world into eternal winter. 

“Pep, just calm down. I’m looking everywhere for him, okay? I’m sure he’s just on a really important mission.”

“He always calls Tony, always. Even if it’s just a few seconds, he always calls to let me know he’s alive.”

Tony sighed and nodded. He knew how Pepper got over these things; she hated it when Steve was called out by SHIELD. He’d be gone for weeks at a time and come home with a few bruises. This time though, he’d been gone for almost two months.

Loki was even beginning to worry about the captain. It wasn't like him to disappear like that.

He worried for Pepper and how she was holding up. He called her over for lunch so they could talk and he could try to take her mind off of Steve for a few moments and put her mind at ease.

Pepper hadn’t been sleeping too well for the past two months. All she could do was worry about how Steve was doing. 

“What if he’s dead somewhere?” She looked at Loki with fear in her eyes. 

Tony made a few more calls but no one had heard anything from the super soldier. He’d even asked Fury and tried to hack the files, but whatever Steve was doing was clearly important. Jarvis couldn’t access the files and Fury would only tell him that Steve was all right. 

"He's not." Loki replied. "If he were dead, you would know. There's a feeling you get when you know they're dead." Loki explained. Loki led her into one of the bedrooms and had her lay down before giving her something to help put her to sleep for a few hours. 

Pepper passed out as she lay on the bed, though she was still a bit tense. 

Tony tried calling Fury again, hoping at least this time he could get some kind of update. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is here.”

“Seriously?’ Tony rushed to the door, relieved to see Steve there. “What’s the big idea vanishing on Pepper like that?” 

“I had something to do.” He looked at Tony, clearly exhausted then looked over at two other men. “I need your help.”

Tony looked over at the men then at Steve. “You’re not picking up strays are you?”

"It's not a stray if you already know them." Steve stated. "But I still need your help and we might need Loki's." Steve added.

Tony nodded. “Bring em in.” He stepped aside and the three walked into the living room. “So, who are they?”

“Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes.”

Tony frowned and looked at Steve shocked. “Wait, your Bucky?”

Steve nodded and gave a little smile. “Yeah.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he looked at the man with the metal arm. “How’s that even possible?”

"Long story." Sam replied. "Can I please sit down? I've been up for three days." Sam stated.

"Sir, Captain Rogers has just arrived." Jarvis informed Loki. Getting up, Loki stormed out of the room heading for the living room. 

"I'm going to kill you. How dare you make us all worry like that? Do you know what kind of hell you're putting Pepper through?" Loki asked ignoring the two extras.

Steve looked at Loki and nodded. “I know Loki. I couldn’t call her, it was too dangerous. And I’m not going to put Pepper in danger just to say good night to her.” Steve hoped Loki could understand that. His mission had gone sour and it was too risky to call anyone at the time. 

Tony looked at them then at Sam and Bucky. “So you two helped him on the mission?”

Sam tensed slightly and nodded. “You could say that.”

Tony nodded. “All right well I have some guest rooms down the hall if you two want to sleep.”

Pepper heard the commotion outside and got up, storming over to Steve and slapping him hard. “Where the hell have you…?” She couldn’t even finish her sentence. Pepper wrapped her arms around Steve, crying into his shoulder. The soldier pulled her close and held her tight. 

“I’m so sorry Pepper.” Steve held Pepper close whispering to her and kissing the top of her head. He didn't want to let her go. "I'm sorry. I’m so sorry. I love you." He smiled. 

Sam sat up with a jolt and after a few moments when he noticed the stomach on Loki.

"Man, you got one hell of a beer belly." He commented.

"It's not a beer belly. I'm pregnant." Loki snapped.

Sam stared at Loki and blinked confused. “You’re…I’m sorry what?”

Tony smiled, trying not to laugh. “He’s pregnant. He’s a god.”

Bucky frowned puzzled as well as he looked at Loki. Things had certainly changed a lot. 

Pepper smiled at Steve, holding him close. “Where the hell were you?”

“The mission didn’t turn out like it should have. It was a mess Pepper.” He looked at her apologetically. 

Sam shook his head. “That’s insane.”  
Tony shrugged. “You get used to it.”

"For now it's late and the children are still asleep. I don't want them waking up. Everyone off to bed, we'll finish sorting this out in the morning." Loki said. Loki cast a dark look on Bucky and frowned at him. Walking away, Loki used one of Jarvis' panels to code in that he wanted Bucky watched all night.

Steve nodded at Loki and kissed Pepper’s forehead. The woman smiled and sighed. “Do you want to come back with me?”

“Yes.” Steve smiled at her. “I just need to talk to Tony real quick.”

The redhead nodded and Steve walked over to Tony. 

“Thank you so much for doing this.”

Tony shrugged. “You can pay me back in small favors.” Tony smiled jokingly. “Your friend, Bucky, is he okay? I mean, he looks like a cranky raccoon.”

“He’s been through hell Tony. Sam’s gonna help him with the psychological stuff.”

Tony nodded. “All right. You go get some sleep, okay? We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Loki watched them go. Jarvis turned the lights on in the room that they could each have. "Come on, we'll sort this out in a little bit." Loki said. 

Tony nodded and lay down with Loki on their bed. “I can’t believe that guy survived. Steve said he fell almost a hundred stories.” Tony frowned, trying to understand how that was possible. 

"He has a metal arm." Loki replied. "They did something to him and to what extent, we won't fully know.”

Tony lay in the darkness with Loki, his mind reeling. “I don’t like this. Something doesn’t feel right.”

Sam ran his hands over his face then looked over as Bucky walked into his room. “You aren’t tired of me yet?” He gave a little smile. 

Bucky clenched his jaw and looked down. “I’ll sleep better this way.”

"Get some sleep." Sam said. "Things will be a bit better once everyone has eaten and we've all talked." He explained. 

Bucky nodded and lay down, suddenly feeling just how tired he really was.

Tony was up early the next morning. Remus had been given his own small bed since he’d outgrown his crib, which meant the boy could now get out and walk about his room. And as was part of his new routine, he would open the door and go to wake up his parents. 

Tony grumbled and got up, yawning as Remus took him to the kitchen. 

“Slow down, slow down, I’m getting there.”

Loki got up and was not far behind. Loki wanted to get breakfast made and get the boys sent off down to their tutors. The children loved them and would be happy at the end of the day, even Remus.

"I guess pancakes, eggs and bacon would do best for today.” Loki mused to himself.

Tony nodded at his husband and yawned again. “I’ll make the pancakes.”

Sam woke up shortly after the family. He peeked out of the room and walked over to Tony and Loki. “I wanted to thank you guys for helping.”

Tony shrugged. “No biggie. You got your own place?”

Sam nodded. “Steve wanted me to keep an eye on Bucky for him when he can’t.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Tony shrugged then looked over as Bucky walked out of the room as well. He had his hair tied back out of his face, though the man still looked like an angry raccoon. 

"Put him back into the bedroom and you as well. Wait there until the children are gone." Loki ordered. Sam nodded.

"We'll do this your way." Sam said. 

"Papa, who was that?" Toki asked passing Sam in the hall way.

"It's a friend of your Uncle Steve's. He had a problem at his apartment last night and needed a place to go.” Loki said. 

Sam took Bucky back to the bedroom and sighed quietly. “Might take a little bit to adjust.”

Bucky nodded. “Can’t blame them.”

Toki blinked up at his father curiously. “Are they staying here like Uncle Bruce did?”

“For a little while, yeah.” Tony started making the batter. 

"You'll meet them later." Loki replied. "Maybe." He added. 

It was a little over an hour before the boys were fed and taken down stairs for their lessons.

"You go get them, I'll get started on the rest of breakfast." Loki replied.

Tony nodded and kissed Loki then took the boys down to the other rooms. They’d been set up for the tutors and the boys. 

“Sir, Captain Rogers and Ms. Potts have returned.” Jarvis informed Loki then let the pair in.

Loki was getting a stack of pancakes ready for everyone as well as eggs and bacon. "I hope everyone is hungry." Loki said. 

"Starving." Steve answered. "Where are Sam and Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Anthony went to go get them. We just sent the children off down stairs for the day." 

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Steve asked.

"They are being home schooled." Loki answered. 

“You decided to do homeschooling huh?” Pepper smiled. “Was school too easy?”

Tony walked over to the room where Sam and Bucky had been sleeping. 

“Breakfast is ready.”

“You don’t have to cook for us, but thanks.” Sam smiled and walked into the kitchen with Tony and Bucky. “Wow, it smells good.” He looked at Loki’s belly, unable to stop wondering how on earth that could happen. 

“So, you wanna finish explaining what’s going on?” Tony looked at Steve.

"As soon as you explain how the fuck he's pregnant." Sam stated. "Are you some sort of science experiment?" 

"I'm going to let that slide because to you Midgardians it is unnatural but you are in my house and on my turf, not that it really matters where you are, I'll still get you." Loki smiled in an eerie sort of way. "Now we want to know what all this is about and why you," he said pointing to Steve," disappeared and brought these two back." 

Sam shuddered as he looked at Loki and scooted a bit closer to Steve. The soldier looked at Loki and Tony and sighed a bit. 

“Well, there’s some details I can’t give you. Fury wants this kept quiet.”

“All right well then skip the coverts and tell us the rest.”

Steve fidgeted with his hands a bit. “The mission Fury sent me on wasn’t that big. It was a small op but something went wrong. We were compromised and I had to disappear. It was too dangerous to get anyone else involved.”

Bucky shifted slightly, a look of guilt crossing his face as Steve spoke. 

“So you couldn’t trust us but you could trust the grumpy one and this guy?”

“Sam,” Steve corrected. “Volunteered. I’ve been going to him for therapy and he just kind of got pulled into this.”

“Okay, and the Raccoonr?”

"Bucky." The man said. "My name is Bucky." 

Loki set a plate of breakfast in front of Sam first. "Call him by his name." Loki stated to his husband. "And who is he?" Loki asked. Steve knowing very well he meant Bucky.

“He’s my best friend and up until recently, he was a Hydra operative.”

Tony tensed and his eyes narrowed. “And he’s staying here? Rogers…”

“He doesn’t work for them anymore Tony. And after everything he’s been through, I think he deserves a chance.”

“How do you know he’s not still spying for them?”

“Because I’ve been monitoring him.” Sam added in. “I studied psychology for a long time with lots of different people. He’s had a few relapses but the worst he’s done is hit me when I poked his back.”

“Well great. So he was part of the mission?”

“We didn’t know about him. Hydra had him as a secret weapon. I didn’t know he was part of this until two months ago.”

"But if he was in the war with you, how is he here now?" Loki asked, setting a plate of food in front of Pepper. 

"The last time I saw was during the war. He fell and I couldn't do anything. Hydra found him and replaced his arm with the metal one he has now." Steve explained. 

"They froze me. I remember that. Some of it I don’t remember. Too much pain." Bucky said. 

“They must have used the same thing they did with Rogers. Some kind of serum.” Tony noted with a slight frown. The man certainly looked like he’d been dragged through hell. 

Steve nodded. “That was my guess. He got captured once before during the war. That must have been when they did their experiments on him.”

“Does Fury know he’s here?”

Steve tensed again. “Not yet.”

“Oh this is nice. It’s not bad enough when I do something stupid, now you’re going to start.”

“Tony, please.” Steve looked at Tony and Loki, pleading with them. “Bucky was brainwashed by Hydra. He was tortured and they sent him after me and Fury. Just how nice do you think Fury’s going to be with Bucky?”

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. “So keep it quiet basically?”

"Then I will only make this warning once." Loki said looking at Bucky. "Hurt my children or my husband and I will not show you mercy when I kill you." He warned.

"Loki, give the guy a break he's been through enough." Steve protested.

"I've been through enough yet I was still tortured by Thanos and the Chitauri. Did they not come back looking for me?" 

Steve clenched his jaw as he looked at Loki. “Loki, please. He’s my best friend. He’s the only person I have left from my own time. Just…just ease up.”

Bucky looked at Steve then at Tony and Loki. “I don’t intend on hurting anybody. The further I can get from Hydra, the better.” 

"Don't tell me what to do. If I remember correctly you didn’t exactly put on the welcome back when you put me in a cell for a year." Loki stated.

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times. Loki was right. He was only giving Bucky a warning. 

Tony nodded. “So, you knew my dad too?” Tony turned his attention back to Bucky.

Bucky was silent for a moment then nodded. “I met him once. He was a good man.”

Tony shrugged. “To you guys.”

“I’m sorry about him.”

“Don’t apologize Bucky. These things happen.”

"Now everyone stop talking and eat breakfast." Loki said putting plates in front of Steve and Bucky now.

"But I still want to know how you got pregnant when you're a guy." Sam pointed out.

“Magic.” Tony answered then took a bite of his pancakes. “His body can shift to accommodate for pregnancy.”

“You’re serious? He’s for reals pregnant?”

Tony nodded. “We already have one kid together.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he sat there dumb struck. Steve smiled a bit and nodded. 

“It’s true Sam.”

“You’re Howard’s only son?” Bucky looked at Tony curiously. Tony looked at the man and nodded. 

“Yeah. No siblings. Well, no legitimate ones.”

"You have no other siblings, Sir." Jarvis said. 

Bucky jumped up, looking around for the sound of the voice. "Where did that come from?"

"Buck it's alright. That Jarvis. He is a part of the tower. His voice comes out of speakers in various places around all the rooms. Depending on what you ask him to do, he can do anything in this building." Steve explained. 

“He’s an AI, artificial intelligence.”

“Though lately I feel like more of a personal assistant.” Jarvis sniped.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Whatever Jarv.”

Bucky relaxed and nodded. “All right.”

Steve smiled a bit at his friend. “I reacted the same the first time I heard him. You get used to it.”

"That's kinda cool." Sam commented with a smile. He looked back at Loki who was gulping down a large glass of milk. "How far along are you?" Sam asked.

"Five, going on six months." 

"You look like you're about to pop."

"Well I’m carrying twins."

Sam shook his head. “You’re all weird.” Sam got some juice and took a drink of it. 

Tony chuckled at his reaction. “Now imagine how I felt when he told me he was pregnant.”

“Oh whatever Tony, you were happy.” Pepper smiled. 

Bucky took a few bites of his pancakes then looked at Loki. “These are very good.”

"Thank you." Loki replied to Bucky's comment. 

"Are your kids just as weird?" Sam asked. 

"Don't use that word like they're freaks." Loki said.

"The kids are different and every one of us loves them a great deal." Pepper said. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Sam looked at Loki then back down at his food nervously. 

“They’re different.” Tony said as he looked at Sam. “Each one of our kids.”

“Mr. Stark…”

“You can call me Tony, Metal man.”

“Tony. I really am sorry about your parents.”

“I already said it’s okay.” Tony looked at the man oddly. 

“I didn’t want to do it. Hydra decided your father was too big a risk for the organization. Your mother…she wasn’t supposed to be there.”

Everyone got silent. Tony looked at Bucky then swallowed. 

“You…it was you.”

Bucky nodded solemnly and didn’t pull away as Tony suddenly lunged at him. 

“You son of a bitch!”

“Tony, don’t!” Steve held the man back. “He didn’t know what he was doing!”

“Get off me Rogers!”

"Get out!" Loki ordered Bucky. Sam got up and moved to take Bucky back to their bedroom.

"Anthony, calm down." Loki said taking Tony into his arms.

“Get off me! Let go of me!” Tony still struggled hard against Loki and Steve.


	190. Chapter 190

“Stark, enough!” Steve suddenly pinned him to the wall. “I know you’re mad and trust me, so am I, but he didn’t have any control!”

“You knew my dad for a few days Rogers! Those were my parents! They were all I had!” Tony looked at the super soldier with angry tears in his eyes, his breathing heavy. “He’s not staying here.”

“Tony please, I don’t know what else to do!”

Loki moved Steve out of the way and pulled Tony into a tight embrace. "Anthony, please calm down. You wouldn't want to hurt the twins would you?" Loki asked. It was a dirty trick but it was a trick that he knew would calm his husband down.

Tony stopped struggling instantly. He stood still in Loki’s embrace then clung to his husband, his hands shaking. “I’d still have them if it weren’t for that son of a bitch.” Tony buried his face into Loki’s neck. 

Steve watched the two then ran his fingers through his hair. Pepper walked over to the soldier and put her arms around him. 

“He can stay with us Steve.”

“No, he can’t. Fury’s monitoring my place and Sam’s.” He said quietly then looked at Pepper. “He wants to stick Bucky in a cell for things he didn’t have control over.”

Loki rubbed his back. "It's alright. It'll be alright." Loki whispered to him. 

In the bedroom, Bucky sighed. "I had to tell him. I saw him, it was almost like looking Howard in the face again. I had to, I felt bad." Bucky confessed.

"You are not at fault. You didn't know what you were doing. You didn't even remember it." Sam said. 

Bucky looked up at Sam hopelessly. “They’re right. I deserve to be locked up.”

“No, you don’t.” Sam held Bucky’s shoulders firmly. “You didn’t do this because you had a choice. Hydra took you and brainwashed you. Or was it your choice to go after Steve too?”

Tony held onto Loki tight, trying to calm himself down. All he could think about was the accident. His parents’ final moments as they were blown to pieces by Hydra. He sighed and pulled back, wiping the tears from his face. 

Steve looked at Tony sadly. “Tony, I’m so sorry.”

"Captain, I think it would be best if you stayed quiet." Loki advised, holding Tony against him. 

Steve shut his mouth and nodded. Pepper rubbed Steve’s arms gently, looking up at him. 

“It’s going to be okay.” She cooed, trying to keep Steve calm.

Tony took a deep breath and shook his head. He looked at his husband. “Loki, I don’t know what to do.”

"I know it's difficult, but look at his situation like it was mine. He was brain washed. Valhalla knows how many times they did it." Loki said. "How many people did I kill that I didn't want too? That if I didn't, I'd be tortured or killed." Loki made Tony look at him. "I'm not going to tell you to forgive him. You have every right to be angry."

Tony looked at his husband and clenched his jaw then nodded. “Fine.” He looked down then at Steve. “He can stay, but he so much as blinks funny and I’ll haul him to SHIELD myself.”

Steve looked at Tony and sighed relieved. “You won’t regret it, I swear.”

“That Sam guy, he’s doing therapy with Binky too?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, he is and his name is Bucky.”

“Then he’s staying here too.”

"Thank you Tony. And thank you Loki." Steve said. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "He'd better behave himself." Loki warned.

“He will, I swear.” Steve said as he looked at the two. He then went to the room to speak with Sam and Bucky, hoping to ease them.

Pepper stood there and looked at Tony. “I’m sorry.”

Tony looked at her and nodded, swallowing back the knot in his throat. “It’s fine. Won’t change anything anyway.”

"Come on." Loki said taking Tony's hand pulling him towards the bedroom. "Anthony, you know letting it eat at you will do you no good.” Loki said. 

“Yeah, they were just my parents. The only family I had left, why should I get mad about the fact that their killer is living in my home?” Tony looked at his husband then sat on the bed, his body heavy. “My mother would be holding Remus right now if it weren’t for him.” Tony looked up at Loki with tears in his eyes. “She’d be telling me how happy she is that I finally settled down and spoiling my son.”

Loki wrapped his arms around him again. "Be angry all you want. Cry, fuss, scream. It will not bring them back." Loki said. "What's done is done. You want to hate him but he had no more control over it than you do of needing to eat."

Tony clenched his jaw as Loki said this but he knew it was true. Even though Bucky had been the one that was physically there, Hydra had been responsible for his parents’ death. He didn’t like this, but he couldn’t stay mad at the man forever. He sighed heavily and pressed his forehead against Loki’s neck. 

After Tony had calmed down, he went to speak with Bucky and Sam. Best clear the air a little so it wouldn’t be so awkward while they were staying at the tower. 

“Mr. Stark.” Sam and Bucky both quickly stood.

“Just call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old.” Tony looked at Sam then at Bucky. “So, umm, sorry about earlier. Passion got the best of me but I’m okay now. Just a few ground rules: Loki’s pregnant and he’s a god so watch your toes. Also Jarvis is constantly monitoring everything in every area of the tower. Don’t do anything you don’t want me to see.”

Sam had to smile a bit at that comment. “Fair enough.”

"You will meet the children later. As well as Nelim. She is also residing here and is different, just as Mr. Loki Stark is.” Jarvis added. 

"Different how?" Sam questioned. 

"She is a Skrull, an ancient alien race." Jarvis explained. "The children are Fenrir, Toki, and Remus. They are quite curious, so please be patient with them." Jarvis said. 

Sam nodded, though he didn’t know what Skrull was. 

“Also, and this is kind of obvious but Fury most likely doesn’t know either of you are here.” Tony looked at Bucky. “I can keep you hidden here but you have to keep a low profile too.”

Bucky nodded as he looked at Tony. “I can do that.”

“Good. If we’re going to do this right, that means you two can’t leave the tower without really good disguises and a chaperone.”

“Fine be me.” Sam shrugged. “I got a couple things I want to bring from my apartment though.”

“I can get it for you. Bathroom’s through that door and anything you need, just ask Jarvis.” Tony kept glancing at Bucky’s arm. For as angry as he’d been, he couldn’t stop his mind from being fascinated and curious. 

“Sir, behave yourself.”

Tony frowned at the ceiling. “I haven’t even done anything!”

"Behave yourself Anthony." Loki warned, coming over the intercom. "I'm going to take a nap, so do try to behave." He said. 

Tony rolled his eyes and grumbled quietly. Sam chuckled a bit and shook his head. 

“If there’s anything we can do to help out, you just ask.”

“There are a few things actually. Mostly just questions.”

“About Hydra.” Bucky looked at Tony. “I’ll do anything to get back at those bastards.”

Tony nodded. “Well, get some rest first. We’ll bring Hydra down soon enough.”

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Sam asked.

“Just keep your heads down and mind yourselves.” Tony looked at Bucky. “Is there any chance Hydra’s looking for you?”

“Not if they think I’m dead.”

"Steve told us some bits about your husband. Should we be scared of him?" Sam asked. 

To him Loki didn’t seem that bad.

“Oh no. He’s great, really. He’s just really protective. He’s been through a lot, so he keeps everything he has close. He’ll be tense for the first few weeks but he’ll warm up to you once he sees you’re both good guys.”

Sam nodded. “All right. So, he’s really the same guy who…”

“Yeah, he is. It’s the same deal with Binky. He was brainwashed and tortured into doing what he did.”

“Must be why Steve brought us here.” Sam smiled a bit. “You seem like a good guy in person.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah the magazines blow things out of proportion.”

Steve nodded, but remained quiet as he stood by his friends.

“So the man that tried to take over the world was trying to hold the same over Bucky, even though it wasn't his fault either. If he knows what Bucky's been through, why'd he threaten him like that?"

“He’s just overprotective. If you’d seen what he’s been through, you’d understand why he doesn’t trust people easily. He’s been through hell.” Tony looked at Bucky. “He’ll ease up when he gets to know you. Until then you guys just have to deal with it.”

“The only one that didn’t go through that was Tony.” Steve added in then smiled a bit. “But it’s obvious why.”

Tony blushed and pursed his lips then nudged Steve. 

Steve rolled his eyes. "If you get on Loki's good side he might be able to help us out with getting you out of here and into a place of your own.” Steve explained. 

"Until then could we have two beds in here?" Sam asked.

Bucky had just been getting used to sharing a bed with Sam. Well, they'd been on the floor for weeks now, so sleeping in a bed had been heaven.

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’ll move you into the bigger room. It used to be Clint and Nat’s so there’s already a bunk bed in there.” 

"That'll do fine.” Bucky nodded. "Thank you." Bucky said giving Tony a small smile.

Tony nodded back. He still felt quite angry but remembered Loki’s words. 

“Also, the kitchen is free so go ahead and go in there whenever. If there’s anything special you wanna eat, tell Jarvis.”

Sam nodded. “All right, sounds good.”

“There’s a gym downstairs and a pool so you’re free to use those too.”

"Well there are two pools. One you are free to use, the other is off limits. Please be mindful of the large amounts of meat in the fridge as young Fenrir eats a great deal of meat.” Jarvis replied.

Sam blinked and nodded slowly. “Why?”

“He’s the wolf. Toki is adopted and Remus is biologically ours.”

Both Sam and Bucky stared at Tony surprised but nodded.

“Umm, okay. Should we be paying for anything?”

Tony just smiled then laughed. “That’s cute. Listen, Jarvis did the math once and if I charged you, it would a hundred thousand each month.”

Sam’s jaw dropped.

"You are currently staying in Stark tower." Jarvis stated. "Everything is of the best quality." 

“That’s pretty intense.”

Tony grinned smugly. “What can I say?” 

Bucky smiled a bit and nodded. “Better than being in cryo-sleep.”

Tony’s smile faltered just a bit as he looked at Bucky. “You two have free range in the tower. I’ll keep you out of Fury’s hair as long as I can.”

“Thank you.” Bucky looked at Tony. 

Sam nodded to Tony with a smile. "Thanks again.”

Bucky gave his thanks again. "Could we go back and finish eating? I'm really hungry and your husband's cooking is really good."

“Knock yourself out.” Tony smiled a bit then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He went back to the bedroom and looked at Loki. “Toki’s going to lose his mind when he sees that guy’s arm.”

Loki grumbled and turned on his other side to get some more sleep. "Don’t forget to take everyone to lunch.”

Tony planted a kiss on Loki’s cheek then left so the god could sleep some more. He went back out to the front room. 

Sam and Bucky had gone back to the kitchen to have more pancakes. 

“These are amazing.” Sam commented then stuffed some more into his mouth.

Bucky was doing much of the same. "How did you end up with him?" Bucky asked. 

Tony paused and looked at the man. “Who, Loki?” He couldn’t help but smile. “He threw me out a window and I took it as a sign that he likes me.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Seriously?”

“He was brought here because in Asgard, he would have been put to death for what he’d done. So Thor worked out a deal for Loki to stay here instead.”

Sam looked at him a bit confused.

Fenrir came upstairs a few more moments later. "Papa, can we have a snake to take back down to class?" He asked. He hadn't noticed Sam and Bucky until he heard Bucky drop his fork. The teen had the same cold hard look that his father did. 

Tony looked at Fenrir and shrugged. “Sure I guess. What kind of snake?” He heard the fork drop and looked over at Sam and Bucky. “Oh, this is Fenrir by the way.”

“Geez, he looks just like Loki.” Sam couldn’t believe the resemblance. 

Fenrir nodded to them before going into the kitchen to get some stuff for them. He even grabbed a small pack of stew beef. He nodded to them before leaving again.

"What do Toki and Remus look like?" Same asked.

“You can meet Toki when he’s done with tutoring. Remus should be awake from his nap actually.” Tony went to the boy’s room, smiling when he saw Remus blowing spit bubbles in his crib. The boy looked at his father and squealed loudly, his hair an absolute mess. Remus was babbling about the dream he'd had and was going on and on about how it had been. 

As they entered the dining room/ kitchen area, the red eyed boys stopped babbling and cooing and stared at Bucky and Sam the same way Fenrir had.

Sam and Bucky shuddered again at the look. 

“Do all your kids do that?”

“No, so far it’s just Fenrir and Remus.” Tony smiled and shrugged. “Remus, these are some new friends of ours. This is Sam and this is Bucky.”

The boy was quiet then looked at Bucky’s arm curiously. He babbled at his father and pointed. 

Sam chuckled at the infant’s curiosity. "It'll help you accept it more if you talk about it. Even if it is to a baby." Sam smiled to Bucky.

Bucky tensed slightly, putting his hand on the metal arm. He hated having it there, but also hated trying to adjust to not having an arm. He nodded and looked at Remus then held up his metal arm. 

“It’s a prosthetic. My real arm is gone.”

Remus stared in awe and reached out to grab at Bucky’s arm. Tony sat him close so Remus could get a better look. 

"That kids eyes are freaking me out." Sam noted after a few minutes. 

"He's right. Your husband had green eyes, why are his red?" Bucky asked. 

“That’s not really what Loki looks like. He’s something called a Jotun, or frost giant.”

“Frost…giant?”

“Well, he was the runt of the family.” Tony shrugged. “He really has blue skin, horns, and red eyes.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “That’s crazy. So why does he look like that?”

“It’s a glamour. He doesn’t like his Jotun form so he keeps the one he has now instead.”

Remus babbled and grabbed at Bucky’s arm, giggling as the man moved his fingers. 

"Sir, you should really take care in explaining things like that to others. You do not know how Mr. Loki Stark would feel about it. Though you did put his entire story into the world for all to see.” Jarvis commented under his breath.

“I’m just explaining the basics.” Tony remembered all too well how upset Loki had been about that, and the last thing he wanted was to anger the god again. 

Bucky smiled a bit as Remus played with his arm. Prodding and poking then trying to eat Bucky’s fingers. 

“Okay, that’s enough for you.” 

Remus squealed and giggled as Tony moved him back, sliding him on the table’s surface. Sam smiled as well then finished his pancakes. 

“So, does his skin turn blue too?”

Tony nodded. “When he gets overheated mostly.”

Sam nodded. It would be useful to know now just in case. Last thing he needed to do was freak out if the kid turned blue and it was natural thing.

"They seem pretty well behaved." Bucky stated.

“They all are really. The only one that whines a little more is Remus cause he’s so young.” Tony smiled at his son. “Oh, and he likes to pull hair so watch out for that.”

Sam laughed. “Hey, I don’t got a problem with that. Bucky on the other hand.”

Bucky smiled a bit and chuckled dryly. “I’ll be careful.”

"I would suggest a ponytail holder." Jarvis stated. 

Remus babbled a bit and looked at the floor. The red eyed child wanted to get down and go play around in the living room.

Tony set Remus down in his play area and watched the boy go for his toys. He smiled a bit then opened his water bottle and took a large drink from it. 

“You know, you’re a lot different than what I’ve read in the magazines.” Sam finally commented. He’d expected something completely different from the infamous Tony Stark. 

Bucky finished eating his food and took his plate to the sink. Looking around the tower, he decided to head back for his room to get some more sleep.

Tony smiled as he looked at Sam and shrugged. “Kids and a husband change you I guess.”

“Yeah, clearly. I heard you were the really party hard type. Guess you can’t do that so much now.”

“Ah, I don’t miss it.”

Sam smiled. "They're cute kids so far.” Sam said.

“They get that from me.” Tony grinned smugly. 

Sam rolled his eyes.

The soldier stayed and talked for a bit long before heading off to the bedroom to check on Bucky. He smiled when he saw the sleeping man curled up in bed. Bucky was curled up with his pillow, the blanket only over his torso. 

Tony was playing with Remus in the living room, pretending to be a large monster as Remus hid behind the couches. The boy giggled and peeked out, squealing loudly as Tony chased him. He ran off, tripping a few times and staying perfectly still with a playful smile on his face. 

“Rrgh, I’ve got you now!” Tony tickled the boy’s sides. Remus squealed and squirmed in Tony's hold, giggling with a smile on his face. 

"Sir, Doctor Banner is on his way to the tower for this month’s appointment." Jarvis informed him. 

“All right, let him in when he gets here.” Tony waved towards the ceiling then blew a raspberry into Remus’s stomach. The boy squealed loudly and giggled, little tears forming in his eyes. Tony smiled at his son and Remus babbled happily. 

Bruce smiled at Tony as he got upstairs. "Hey Tony. Hi, Remus." Bruce smiled reaching for the little boy.

Remus smiled and ran over to Bruce, lifting his hands and wanting to be carried. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Time for another checkup huh?”

"For Loki and for Remus." Bruce said. "We do have to keep track of him, even if he is a baby god." 

Tony nodded. “I think Loki’s still napping right now, but you can check Remus. I’ll go wake Loki up.”

Remus babbled, playing with the collar of Bruce’s shirt. Bruce nodded to Tony. Remus wasn't going to be happy with all the poking and prodding but it needed to be done.

Tony smiled as Bruce took Remus into the room then he went to check on Loki. His husband was still asleep, so he went over quietly and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Loki, Bruce is here.”

Loki groaned in annoyance. "Fine, fine. I'll be there in a minute." He yawned. 

Tony kissed his husband’s cheek and smiled. “He’s checking Remus right now.” 

Remus wiggled and pouted as usual, not liking the check-up. He perked up when Bruce gave him an apple slice though. With his apple slice, Remus behaved for the most part and settled down.

Bruce finished checking the boy fairly quickly. There usually wasn’t anything wrong with Remus, but it was always best to check. 

“So, how’s my kid?”

“Healthy as can be.”

Tony smiled at Remus. 

Loki walked into the room a few minutes later. "Hello Doctor." Loki greeted.

Bruce smiled as Loki walked in. “Hi Loki. How are you feeling?”

Tony took Remus into his room so he could change the boy’s diaper. 

"Fine. Tired but what else is new.” He yawned. 

Bruce chuckled a bit and nodded. “We’ll just do the usual checkup then.” Bruce started by taking Loki’s pulse and temperature. 

Loki laid back on the table so they could do the ultra sound and make sure everything was going as it should be.

Bruce prepped Loki then started the ultrasound. He smiled when he found the small images they were looking for. “Looks like everything’s all right.”

Tony smiled ear to ear as he walked over and saw the screen. Remus stared curiously and babbled at his father. 

“Those are you little siblings Remus.”

"Can we hear the heart beat?" Loki looked up at Bruce.

Bruce nodded and started search around Loki’s belly. “Should be able to. You’re at what, almost six months now?” 

Tony smiled and went over to his husband, kissing Loki’s forehead. Remus was oddly quiet then giggled when the sound of small heartbeats sounded. 

Loki sighed in relief at the sound of the heartbeat. He looked at Remus and smiled. "Those are your siblings." he smiled. 

Remus was perfectly still as he listened and he looked at the screen. He babbled curiously, pointing to the images. 

“Those are the babies Remus.” Tony smiled and felt tears prick at his eyes. Remus started to babble softly.

Loki cleaned off his belly and pulled his shirt down. "Thank you Doctor.”

Bruce smiled at the god and nodded, turning off the machines. “Anytime.”

Tony smiled and bounced Remus a bit. “You’re going to be a big brother Buddy.” Remus grinned and hugged Tony around the neck.

Getting off the table, Loki stood up with a smile. "Let’s go have a snack." Loki said taking Remus with him. Remus squealed and clapped his hands happily. 

Tony watched Loki go then sighed relieved. 

“They’re okay.”

Bruce smiled at the inventor and nodded. “They’ll be fine Tony. I promise.”

The man nodded, chuckling a bit and shaking his head. “Damn I think I’m gonna start crying again.”

"Thought since it is twins and Loki does have his preferred method of delivery, I want to be here when that happens to help him." Bruce said. “So around the time that he's going to deliver, I'm going to stay at the tower so I don’t have to worry about racing across town to get here."

“Hey, whatever you think is best.” Tony smiled at the doctor. “Thanks for this Bruce.”

“My pleasure.”

Remus sat with Loki and babbled happily as he munched on apple slices. 

Loki had apple slices, grapes, and blueberries set out for them. He wanted Remus to try new foods and not try to survive on apples. "Anthony, we need more apples." Loki said. 

Tony looked at Loki as he walked out of the room and nodded. “All right. Jarvis, put it on the grocery list.”

“Of course Sir. Also, Mr. Wilson has requested almond milk and whole wheat bread.”

“Add that on too.”

"No, I meant apples from Asgard. We're out.” Loki replied. "We'll have to explain that to them." Loki replied. 

“Oh! Yeah I got it.” Tony went over to Loki and stole a quick kiss. “I’ll be right back then.”

Remus babbled, as if trying to add something else to the grocery list.

Loki chuckled. "Yes, we'll add those to the list too.”

Remus paused and smiled bashfully at Loki before hugging him around the neck. 

Tony smiled at the two then headed up to the roof. Might as well get the apples now before he forgot. He was about to call Heimdall when the portal suddenly opened and he was sucked into Asgard. It was shocking to say the least. He blinked and looked at Heimdall. 

“Umm…”

“The Allfather wishes to speak with you.”

Tony tensed slightly but nodded and mounted Siv. 

Odin went to the front gate so he could greet Tony himself. "Man of Iron." He nodded.


	191. Chapter 191

Tony bowed his head at Odin, feeling really nervous now. The last time the Allfather went to greet him like this was when Loki was taken by the Skrull. 

“Is something wrong?”

Loki cleaned Remus up and then took him down stairs to check on his children and their studies. He smiled when he saw the boys laughing, enjoying their lessons. Toki sat next to his tutor and they read through some more complex literature. The tutor tried something by Shakespeare and would pause every so often to help Toki decipher the language. Fenrir was learning about the sciences, specifically biology of Midgardian creatures. He was also sharing a great deal of information with his tutor. 

Odin shook his head and gave a slight chuckle. “No, do not worry. Heimdall cast his eye upon you and saw you were in need of more apples.”

Tony sighed relieved and nodded. “Had me worried there for a second.”

Odin clapped Tony on the shoulder. "There is no need to worry. I take it all are faring well?" He asked.

Loki smiled at his children and then headed back upstairs. "One day you'll be in that class room learning along with them." He smiled at Remus, and the boy babbled in agreement.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yeah, everything’s great. Loki’s expecting twins.”

Odin smiled warmly at the news. “Twins? That is quite extraordinary. How did he take the news?”

“Well, he threw me out a window but he’s happy.”

Remus clapped happily at his father then began babbling, saying a word or two in Norse or English.

Loki shook his head with a smile at his son. "No one will ever be able to understand you." Loki nuzzled him. 

Remus giggled happily and hugged Loki around the neck.

Odin chuckled. "I suppose having eight arms and legs in him isn't something he was looking forward to again." Odin laughed. 

Tony chuckled and nodded. “I guess not.” He walked with Odin into the palace where several crates of apples had been prepared. 

“Frigga is also sending some more salves and ointments to help ease Loki during the pregnancy. She will be thrilled to hear of the twins.”

"Yes, he should do alright. You have not been back to visit us in some time." Odin remarked. "We miss all of you." 

“It’s been a little harder since the boys started school again but they’ll be off for winter break in a few weeks.”

“Splendid! Frigga and I have missed having all of you here. During times of peace, of course.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, always.”

“Perhaps you could all come during the winter festival.”

“Oh we’ll definitely be there.”

"We look forward to it then. Everything will be well prepared for you, Loki, and the children." Odin promised.

“All right. The kids are going to go crazy when they hear about that.” 

Odin smiled and nodded then had some guards go back to the Bifrost with Tony. They carried back the crates and gifts, sending them back as Tony passed through the portal to Earth.

Loki got Remus laid down for a nap. He wondered if he should go lay back down himself but decided against it and headed off for his library.

Tony arrived back at the tower soon enough and got everything inside. He set the crates in the kitchen then took the salves and ointments to the bedroom. 

“Jarvis, where’s Loki?”

“In his library Sir.”

Loki had managed to get comfortable using the couch and a large number of pillows. 

Tony poked his head in and smiled at Loki. “Hey Baby.” He walked over to the god and planted a big kiss on his cheek. “Your mom sent some salves and stuff. Also some new books for Fenrir.”

Loki smiled. "Fenrir will be very pleased to have a few new books." He smiled. "I'll put them in his room. Remus is in his room down for a nap." Loki explained. 

Tony nodded. “Also, your parents are getting everything ready for us to go during the winter festival.” Tony smiled. 

Loki smiled. "Perfect. I was hoping to go this year." Loki smiled at him. "The children will love it." 

“It’ll be a nice little vacation for everybody.” Tony smiled softly at his husband and sat next to him. “And then Steve can stay here and keep an eye on the Binky and what’s-his-face.”

"Sam." Loki corrected. "Their names are Sam and Bucky.' 

“Yeah, those guys.” 

“Sir, in case Director Fury does find out about Sargent Barnes, what exactly do you have planned?”

Tony was quiet a moment. He’d promised Steve he would help and he’d be damned if he didn’t try his hardest. 

“I don’t know yet.”

"Shall I go into lock down mode as you had me do when Loki first moved in?" Jarvis asked. 

Tony thought about that for a moment then nodded. “Yeah go ahead. I want you to keep me updated in case anyone goes looking for Binky.”

“Bucky.” Jarvis corrected.

“Yeah, him.”

Loki shook his head at his husband. "You are so silly." He chuckled. 

Tony looked at Loki and smiled. “I try.” 

Bucky eventually woke up from his nap and went into the kitchen for some milk. He reached into the fridge and tensed when he felt someone watching him. Toki stood on the other side of the kitchen, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. 

“Is that your real arm?”

Bucky looked back to the kid and then down at his arm. "It is now." he replied. 

Toki stepped a bit closer. "That is so cool. Can I feel it?" 

Bucky looked at Toki hesitantly but then nodded and held out his arm for Toki to see. The boy walked towards him slowly, smiling with glee as he felt the cold metal arm. 

“Can you move it like a normal hand?”

Bucky flicked his fingers suddenly and Toki jumped and giggled. 

“That’s so cool!” Toki smiled. “How did you get it?" he asked. 

Bucky looked at Toki then at his arm. “An accident. I…I fell off a train and I lost my arm.”

Toki gasped. “Did it hurt a lot?” He looked up at Bucky worried. 

The man shrugged. “I don’t really remember.”

Toki frowned. "I'm sorry.” He said. "How does it work?" He asked.

Bucky just shrugged. He’d never really known about the mechanics of his arm. “I’m not really sure.”

Toki perked up slightly. “My dad makes stuff like that all the time. I bet he would know how it works.”

Bucky smiled a bit at Toki. “I don’t think your dad likes me very much.”

Toki pouted. “Yeah he does. He likes everybody. My dad liked Papa when nobody else did.”

"Well I’m a little bit more different than your Papa." Bucky stated. "I did something really bad and it effected your dad a lot." Bucky explained. 

“Papa threw my dad out a window a bunch of times.” Toki shrugged then smiled. “Do you want to see my robots?”

Bucky's eyes widened when he heard that statement. "Maybe another time. I was talking to someone and I should really get back." Bucky stated. 

Toki pouted but nodded. “Okay. Good bye.” He went to his room for the night. 

Tony was getting Remus ready for bed. He tickled at the boy’s sides and nibbled his toes as they played a bit. 

“Om-om! Yummy toes!”

Remus squealed and flailed about.

Fenrir was sitting with Loki in the bedroom, talking to him about nothing more than the usual. 

Tony got Remus’s pajamas on and lay the boy down in his crib. Remus babbled quietly then yawned and began to fall asleep.

Loki smiled from the door way. "Seems like only yesterday I was giving birth to him." 

Tony looked back at Loki and smiled. “Yeah. He’s growing up fast.” The inventor walked over to his husband and put his hands on Loki’s hips. “You ready for bed?”

"No, I'm going to stay up for a little bit longer and then I'll go to bed. I'll do some reading." Loki stated.

“I think I’ll hang out with you for a little bit.” Tony smiled. “You mind?”

Loki shook his head as they headed off to the bedroom. 

Tony followed after his husband, trying to hold back the smile on his face. Loki picked up his book from beforehand and settled. 

Tony pulled off his shirt and lay on the bed with Loki, sighing tired. “I think the boys really liked their tutors.” He smiled a bit.

Loki nodded. "That they do." He smiled. 

Tony rubbed his husband’s belly absently. “It’ll be a lot nicer for them this way. Then they’ll only have college to worry about.”

Loki smiled. "If that much.” Loki chuckled.

“Yeah true. I mean, Fenrir probably won’t want to stay here when he’s grown up. And Toki could just work with the company.”

“Fenrir and I were talking about that. He said when he's old enough, he wondered if you would help him get an apartment not far from here. He spent so long away from me, he doesn't want to get that far from me but he also doesn't want to be under foot." 

Tony looked at Loki and smiled. “Yeah, why not? I know some really nice places close by. Good neighborhood and it’s in walking distance.”

Loki smiled and nodded. "Thank you." 

Tony looked into Loki’s eyes then kissed him softly. “Hey, if he’s going to call me Dad, I may as well help him out.” Tony chuckled lightly. 

Loki chuckled. "Very well." 

Tony rubbed Loki’s belly gently then rested his head against the god’s shoulder. “I love you.”

"I love you too." Loki smiled. 

Tony’s eyes started to droop shut as he sat there with Loki. But every time he closed his eyes he could feel nightmares creeping into his mind.

Loki would nudge him or cart his fingers through his husband’s hair.

Tony leaned into the touch, sighing quietly. His brows furrowed slightly and he jolted awake. “Loki?” He looked around for a moment then at his husband and huffed. 

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

Tony looked into Loki’s eyes almost hopelessly then rested his head back against the pillows. 

“I don’t want this to affect me as bad as it is. I didn’t even like my dad.” He paused and swallowed back, feeling a knot in his throat. 

Loki put his book down. "Anthony, even if you don't like him, he was still your father." Loki reminded him. 

Tears began to build in Tony’s eyes and he tried to blink them away. “I don’t want to be mad at the guy. I don’t even want to know the shit Hydra put him through before he did what he did but…” Tony trailed and took a shuddering breath. 

Loki pulled Tony into his arms. "I won't think less of you if you cry. You're entitled to it just like everyone else." 

Tony clung to Loki tight, shutting his eyes and pursing his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook slightly but didn’t make a single sound. 

Loki said nothing as he laid back bringing Tony with him. 

Tony’s tears soaked into Loki’s shirt. After a good while, Tony pulled back and sighed, his eyes red. The inventor pressed his forehead against Loki’s neck, relishing how cool it felt against his own skin. 

"Let’s go to bed." Loki stated after a few more moments.

Tony sighed quietly and nodded, getting up slowly. 

“I’m sorry I got your shirt wet.” He gave his husband an apologetic smile.

"It will dry.” Loki kissed his forehead and smiled at him. "I love you." 

Tony smiled back. “I love you too.” He headed back to the bedroom with Loki and crawled under the covers. 

Loki crawled under the covers as well and after a few moments of holding Anthony he was fast asleep.

Tony slept well for the most part. Occasionally he’d wake up from a bad dream or groan as he slept but it wasn’t too bad. 

Loki would wake up with him and coax his husband back into sleep as best as he could. 

When Tony finally woke up the next morning, he was much further down the bed than he remembered. His face was pressed to Loki’s belly and his arms were around the god’s hips. 

"When you decide to let go of me, by all means, please do." Loki finally said. 

Tony blinked his eyes opened and yawned then frowned puzzled. He looked at Loki’s belly then up into his husband’s face and smiled. “Morning.”

"Good morning.” Loki replied. "Now let go of me."

Tony yawned again and stretched, letting go of his husband. He sighed and sat up, running his hands over his face. 

“Good morning Sirs. The tutors have arrived and are downstairs preparing their lessons.”

“All right.”

"I'll get breakfast going for everyone." Loki replied. 

Tony brushed his fingers through his hair and pulled on a shirt then looked at his husband. 

“Umm no, you’re going to stay here and rest. I’ll get breakfast.”

"I can cook." Loki replied. 

“I know you can but I’m telling you to rest.”

Tony really should have known better than to try and give Loki orders. He walked back into the tower soaking wet. Loki tossed him out but the suit didn’t quite catch him right so he fell into the pond outside. Tony grumbled under his breath as he walked back to the bedroom. 

Toki, Fenrir and Remus all looked over and tried not to laugh as Tony walked by. 

“Dad, you okay?” 

“Don’t say a word.” Tony walked into the bedroom and peeled off the wet clothes. 

Loki had fed the boys breakfast already. Even they could tell that Loki was in an off sort of mood that morning and chalked it up to his pregnancy.

Tony walked back out once he’d changed and looked at the boys.

“Your teachers are downstairs already.”

“Okay.”

“Oh and Fenrir, the snake is down there too.”

Fenrir smiled. "Thanks Dad." He ran over and hugged Tony before going with Toki to class. 

Tony smiled as he watched the two go then set about cleaning off the table. He glanced at Loki then started making some coffee.

“You okay Babe?”

"Nope." Loki answered. He was angry because he hadn't slept well that night and though he wanted to rest from what little sleep he got, he was restless.

Tony looked at the god for a moment then served himself coffee. “Did I keep you up all night?”

"I couldn’t get comfortable. You were shifting around all night." 

Tony pursed his lips. “I’m sorry. Why don’t you go get some sleep?”

"Because from what little sleep I did get, I'm now very restless." Loki replied. 

Tony smiled at his husband apologetically. “Okay then why don’t I make you some tea?” He filled the kettle and set it on the stove. 

Loki watched him. "So how was the pond?" Loki asked. 

Tony paused and pursed his lips, giving Loki a little glare. “You mean the one I fell into?” He huffed. “Rogers was harping on me about not having enough nature around the tower, which I think is total bull. There are trees everywhere, three gardens thanks to you and now a pond that I can fall into when I get thrown out the window.”

“Sir, in all fairness, had that pond not been there you would have splattered against the ground.”

"Exactly." Loki stated. "So that pond was a good thing." 

Tony gave a sarcastic little smile then got the tea out. “Neither of you is being cute right now.”

“We are not trying to, Sir.”

“You be quiet.”

"He's still right you know. We're not trying to be cute." Loki said.

Tony prepared Loki’s tea then looked at his husband. “Don’t side with Jarvis, it makes him think he’s right.”

“I am right, Sir.”

"We love ganging up on you. It makes the reaction much funnier." 

“I’ve noticed that.” Tony looked at his husband then handed him his tea. “Here, drink your tea.” 

"Thank you." Loki replied blowing on it before taking a few sips.

Tony reached over and gave Loki’s butt a little pinch then chuckled. “You should at least sit down Babe.”

Loki jumped slightly. "Anthony!" 

Tony chuckled and sipped his coffee, making sure to stay out of arm’s length from his husband. “Rest.”

He shook his head with a fond smile. "I will. I'm going to take a pregnancy safe sleep medication and then go to sleep."

“All right. I’ll handle things here.” Tony smiled at his husband and watched him. 

Remus woke up soon enough and Tony went for his son. He got the boy dressed and in a fresh diaper.

"Natasha is coming for him in about another hour. She said she would take him to the park for the morning." Loki shared. 

“You hear that Remus? You’re going with auntie Nat today.”

Remus giggled and clapped his hands. 

"Make sure he's wearing warm clothes." He said. 

“I will, now go rest.” Tony looked at his husband then gave Remus some apple slices. Might as well get him fed before Natasha showed up.

Nelim walked over and smiled. “Hello Tony.”

“Hey, where have you been?”

“Fury actually asked for my help. Seems there were a few Skrull weapons he wanted me to examine. He wants to make sure they’re ready in the future.”

“Aw, he likes you.” Tony chuckled then glanced back as Sam and Bucky walked over to the kitchen.

Nelim tensed. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, right. Nelim, this is Sam and Binky—“

“Bucky.” The man corrected with a slight frown.

“Guys, this is Nelim.”

Sam waved at her and Bucky studied her for a moment. "Nice to meet you.” He said. "Hey did that husband of yours make breakfast?" Sam asked.

Nelim frowned. "Loki's not here to just cook for you. He's being very kind in allowing you to stay here." She pointed out.

"I didn’t mean to imply that. I was just curious. Don’t wanna make breakfast if someone else already did.” Sam apologized. “Plus, I don’t wanna ruin the kitchen.”

Nelim frowned skeptically then eased up. “You don’t have to worry about ruining the kitchen. Tony does that all the time.”

“Thank you Nelim!” Tony interjected loudly. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Is it all right if we use your kitchen?”

“Knock yourself out.” Tony looked at Sam and Bucky then frowned at Nelim. “I do not break things.”

Nelim laughed. “Of course not.” Her skin changed suddenly and the disguise she was wearing wore off. 

Sam stopped dead in his tracks and Bucky tensed. 

“What the hell?”

“Oh yeah, guys she’s a Skrull.

Bucky looked at Nelim nervously. Hydra had worked on a number of occasions with the Skrull, and Bucky had the unfortunate pleasure of working with them as well. 

“You don’t need to worry, I won’t harm you. I’m actually a fugitive of my own kind.”

"So you're a half-way house?" Sam looked at Tony curiously.

"One could very well consider that. Ms. Nelim lives here and helps out with the children." Jarvis explained to them. Bucky looked at Nelim for another moment before turning away from them.

Nelim looked at Bucky curiously then looked at Tony. 

“He’s shy.” Tony shrugged. “And a raccoon.”

Nelim smiled then swatted Tony’s shoulder. “That’s not funny.”

“How many other people you got living here?” Sam looked at Tony as he started getting a few things together for breakfast. 

“All the Avengers were living here for a while but they moved out.”

"The ones that live here now are Mr. Stark, Loki, Fenrir, Toki and Remus and of course Ms. Nelim. Closer to the end of Mr. Loki Stark's pregnancy Dr. Banner will be moving in so he's prepared for the birth." Jarvis explained. 

Sam nodded at this and started making himself an omelet. “Sounds pretty crazy.”

“You get used to it.”

Nelim walked into the kitchen and got some yogurt out of the fridge. Natasha had given her some Greek yogurt with fruit and she would hardly eat anything else now. 

"Sir, the apartment that you set up for doctor Banner could be theirs." Jarvis said. 

Tony thought about that for a moment. “I guess we could do that once Fury isn’t looking for you anymore.”

“Will that happen anytime soon?” Sam looked at Tony hopefully. 

The inventor shrugged. “I don’t know. The guy can really hold a grudge.”

"That is an understatement." Nelim replied. 

"He's still holding one on you?" Sam asked her.

"No, but from what Tony and Loki have told me it was a long time before he was alright with Loki around." 

“It took over a year for him to warm up to Loki, and he hadn’t even done anything wrong.”

Sam shuddered a bit and finished his breakfast then started making something for Bucky. 

“So I guess we keep laying low, huh?”

“That’s all you can do right now.” Tony shrugged.

Sam sighed. "Alright. I mean it's not like its a bad thing but I'm starting to feel like we're underfoot." He said. 

“Think of it as playing hide and seek.” Tony gave a cocky smile. “This is your home, at least while you have to be here.”

"I can settle for that." Sam replied. "You okay with that Bucky?" Sam asked him. Bucky nodded.

Fenrir came upstairs with their new snake for class wrapped around his wrist. 

"Dad, she's perfect. And really nice." Fenrir smiled. "Hi Nelim. Good morning." He greeted the others before grabbing snacks for him and Toki for class.

Nelim blinked as she saw the snake but smiled at Fenrir. “Good morning. Is that a new pet?”

Tony smiled at Fenrir. “Glad you like it. Jarvis mentioned those are the best snakes to have in a house.”

“You bought your kid a snake? I couldn’t get my mom to buy me a gold fish.” Sam looked at Fenrir and the snake almost envious.

"We asked for her for class." Fenrir replied. "She's actually really good." Fenrir held out his hand with her. "Want to pet her?" He asked.

Sam stared at the snake uneasy and smiled a bit. “No thanks, I’m good.”

Nelim walked over and ran her finger across the snake’s skin gently. “She feels so smooth.”

Fenrir smiled at her. "She's a good girl." He smiled proudly.

Nelim chuckled softly. “She is very pretty.” 

Tony smiled as he looked at Fenrir. “Glad you like it Buddy.”

Sam sat down with Bucky to have breakfast.

Fenrir finished getting the snacks and went back down to class.

“Your kids are pretty lucky.” Sam looked at Tony as he spoke and the man shrugged, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I guess so.”

“Sir, Agent Romanov has arrived.” 

Natasha walked in and smiled. “Morning guys.” She glanced over and noticed Sam and Bucky. “Oh, so this is where you two went.”

Sam smiled and waved at her and Bucky lowered his head. 

"Hey Nat." Sam greeted. When he didn't hear Bucky greet her he nudged him.

"Hi." He waved slightly.


	192. Chapter 192

Natasha looked at Tony, "Is Remus ready?" 

Tony nodded then went over and picked his son up. “You ready to go?”

Remus squealed and clapped his hands happily, reaching for Natasha. 

The assassin smiled and took Remus from Tony. “We’re going to the park Remus.” Remus started clapping again. 

Nelim put her disguise back on. "I'll come with you."

Natasha smiled and nodded. “All right.”

Nelim grabbed a few snacks for their little trip then looked at Tony. “I have my phone in case you need anything.”

Tony just shook his head. “You two have fun. And get Remus tired please.”

Natasha chuckled and nodded. “Will do.”

Tony watched them go then grabbed some water out of the fridge and guzzled down half the bottle. 

Sam watched Bucky eat. "Come on you have to eat all of it. Just because you're not sleeping doesn't mean you don’t eat."

Bucky looked at Sam but ate more of his food. It had been decades since he’d been allowed to eat a full meal like this. His stomach wasn’t used to it anymore. Sam smiled when Bucky ate a bit more. Sam finished eating his own plate full of food.

Tony watched the two for a moment then grabbed an apple. Sam watched him curiously.

“Is that apple…golden?”

Tony smiled and nodded, taking a large bite from it. “They’re from Loki’s home in Asgard. If you eat them you become immortal.”

Sam whistled in amazement. “Can I have one?” He asked jokingly. “What’s the catch?”

“They have to be given to you.” 

"They have to be given to you with permission from Loki's father. Mr. Stark is granted this because of his marriage." Jarvis explained.

Tony glanced up at the ceiling and nodded. “Yep.”

“That’s pretty lucky though. So they’re magical?”

“Yeah. According to Loki, they’ll actually go rotten if someone tries to steal them.” Tony took another bite. 

Sam looked at the apple and frowned. 

"Well that sucks. We can eat the normal looking ones right?" Bucky asked.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah knock yourself out. Oh, just don’t eat the ice cream. It’s Loki’s.”

“Hey, is it true he throws you out the window?” Sam looked at Tony with a little smile and the man pursed his lips. 

“Yeah, it’s true.”

"Man, your husband is nuts." Sam said.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” Tony looked at Sam, speaking from experience. 

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sam asked.

"He tosses you instead." Jarvis replied.

“Yeah and don’t think he’ll hold himself back just cause you’re friends with Steve.” Tony finished his apple. 

"But if he threw one of us, he might kill us." Sam pointed out.

“No, it won’t. All my suits are programmed to catch people that Loki throws out the window.”

Sam shuddered slightly and shook his head. 

"I'll stay out of his way." Bucky said. "What is there that we can do around here?"

“Anything you want really. I have the gym, pool, there’s a simulator room downstairs. The only rooms off limits are my bedroom and lab. I can have other stuff built too.”

Sam blinked at the man curiously. “How much money do you have?”

Tony shrugged. “Couple billions.”

Sam shook his head. "Do you still run your company?" He asked.

“No, Pepper runs it for me. She used to be my secretary but I bumped her up.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “That’s a big promotion.”

"Mr. Stark still does what he needs to do for the company. Explaining his products and all. Many people still use our software and that’s where the money comes from."

“I’m more like the face of the company now. I still do some business meetings but Pepper handles everything else.”

Sam nodded in understanding. “So, what else do you do then?’

“Avengers stuff. I help SHIELD with security systems and stuff like that. Takes up a lot more time than it should, plus I have kids.”

"Yeah three of them and two more on the way." Sam noted. "Busy man. Do you ever miss your old life?" Sam asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Sometimes but I like this a lot better. All I used to do before I got with Loki was drink and party.”

Sam chuckled and nodded. “Guess it’s different now.”

"What's it like having kids?" Bucky asked. 

“It’s kind of weird. I’ve never been around kids really. Before Loki and I had our own, I never imagined I’d have my own kids.”

"But you said that so far the only one that is yours is Remus. Which now that I got a good look at him, he does look like the both of you." 

“Yeah, but we were taking care of Fenrir and Toki before that. It was kind of like practice without diaper changing.”

"How was he the first few months?" Sam asked. 

“Remus? It wasn’t too bad, I think. I’ve never had other kids, so I don’t have anything to compare it to. Loki got me some books though, so I guess kids cry a lot the first months.”

"He seemed a little too happy to have ever been a crying child.' Sam pointed out.

“Oh no trust me, he cries a lot.” Tony shook his head and tossed the apple core into the trash. “Don’t be fooled by his little face.”

"We've been here for two days and he hasn't let out a single cry." Bucky said. 

“Yeah, that’s cause he’s gotten a little better about it. I’m warning you now, he cries. Though it’s mostly just cause he can’t talk yet.”

"He's like two years old." Sam stated.

"Actually Young Remus is not yet even a year old." Jarvis corrected.

“Really?”

“He’s only half human, so he’s going to age differently.” Tony shrugged. It had worried him when it seemed that Remus was developing slower than other children. Loki had to explain to him that since his life would be so extended, he would age differently. 

"He's smart." Bucky stated. "They're happy." He said. 

Tony smiled. “Yeah, they’re pretty happy. You should see Toki though. He builds his own robots already.”

"He's adopted?" Bucky questioned.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, we saved him. His biological mother was experimenting on him.”

“Wait, but Toki’s not even that old.”

“She’s a sick woman. Since he was born she was injecting him with all kinds of crap.”

Sam and Bucky both frowned at this. Sam frowned even more. "When did you find him? Is that when all those worm things were popping up from under the city?" He asked.

“Yep, we found him when we were trying to get all those things contained. He was down in the sewers. I guess he got out when those other ones escaped.”

"What happened to his mother?" Bucky asked. 

“She’s in SHIELD custody. Has been for the past eight years now.” 

“That’s tough. I guess he’s lucky that you found him.” Bucky looked at Tony. “What did she do to him?”

“She spliced is DNA and made him part maggot.”

"He doesn't look like anything was ever done to him." Sam pointed out.

"I've seen experiments with DNA and he looks nothing like a maggot." Bucky replied. 

“We reversed it. It was some messy Hydra experiment though thankfully we got an antidote for him.” 

“How could she do that to her kid?” Sam frowned disgusted at the thought. Tony shrugged. 

“Cause she’s a sick woman.”

"I hope they rip her a new one." Sam growled.

"Loki saw to that. Sometimes he goes down to SHIELD just to watch her cower in fear." Jarvis replied. 

“Sounds appropriate.” Sam sighed out and shook his head. “Doing that to a kid.”

“He wasn’t the only one either. Thankfully we managed to save all the other kids too. Well, the ones that lived.”

Bucky frowned. "They weren't the only ones.' Bucky said. "There were others ones that I've seen."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"There was a group of scientists that they had to build up a new form of soldier. I remember one of them. She had this look in her eyes and at the time I was starting to remember things myself. I remember wanting to get away from them. I gave her a blade." Bucky shared. 

Tony looked at Bucky slightly tense. “What happened to her?”

Bucky shrugged. "I don't know. It was years ago. I don’t even remember where it was." 

“Well that’s unsettling.” Tony shook his head a bit. 

“Well, at least we know now.” Sam shrugged and looked at Bucky. “You’re lucky you got out.”

Tony sighed quietly, thinking of all the other people Hydra had tortured.

It wasn't until the next day that everyone realized they hadn't seen Clint in a few days. When they questioned Fury he said the he was on a mission.

“Solo mission?”

“You’re not worried though, right stark?”

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “No, I just miss having someone to pick on.”

“He’s fine, and that’s all the information I can give you.”

“Have you ever given me more information?”

"No." Fury cut the connection. 

Loki walked out of the room with a frown. "Can you fix me a hot compress please?" Loki asked him.

Tony looked at his husband and smiled. “Yeah. You go back to the room and I’ll get it for you.” Tony over to his husband and gave him a quick kiss before going to the hall closet. Loki nodded, going back to the bedroom.

"Oh boy that is going to be a bad pregnancy." Sam stated.

Tony got out some heat patches from the clothes as well as some towels for Loki to put on his ankles. 

Bucky watched and shook his head. “Who would want to be pregnant?”

"They would obviously." Sam replied. "You never thought about getting married and having children before you ended up in the war?"

Bucky glanced at Sam then away with a little smile and shook his head. “I don’t know, I can’t remember too much from then but I don’t think it was on my mind. I can’t imagine having kids.”

Tony put the heating patches on Loki then wrapped the towels around his ankles. “I’ll bring you some tea, okay?” He smiled at Loki then went to the kitchen.

"So what, you do all this stuff for Loki so he doesn’t throw you out the window?" Sam joked.

Tony paused a moment and looked at Sam. “He doesn’t need a reason to throw me out a window. Once time he did it just to make sure he still could.” Tony shuddered and started making some tea. 

Bucky looked at him surprised. “Whoa.”

"Mr. Stark does these things for Mr. Loki Stark because he worries and wants to baby him." Jarvis said.

Sam chuckled a bit. “Sounds pretty nice for Loki.”

“Well if he’s going to be miserable for nine months I might as well make him happy.”

"Mr. Stark is learning from the pregnancy with young Remus." Jarvis said.

“Well at least you have Loki to hustle you through it.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “He likes to teach, that’s for sure.”

Bucky finished eating and sat up. "You said you wanted to teach me more about this time period." 

Tony glanced at the man and smiled a bit. “Well I’ll let Jarvis fill you in on some of the minor things but you have a lot of catching up to do.” He finished getting Loki’s tea then went to the bedroom to give it to his husband. 

"Thank you." Loki smiled at him. "The compress is working wonders.” He smiled.

Tony smiled and kissed his husband’s forehead. “I’m glad it helps. You get plenty of rest okay? You need anything else just tell Jarvis and I’ll get it for you.” 

"I'll be fine for now." Loki replied. "Go back to Sam and Bucky. Check on the children." 

“I love you.” Tony smiled at his husband then went back out to the living room with the other two. 

"So can any of your kids do magic?" Sam asked. 

Tony looked at Sam and nodded, sitting with him and Bucky. “Fenrir and Remus, since they’re biologically Loki’s. Toki can’t because his parents were both human.”

"He's okay with that?" Sam asked. "I mean I had a brother and he could do things that I couldn’t and still can’t and I hated it." 

Tony just shrugged. “He’s jealous he can’t do magic but he’s freakishly smart for his age. Almost as smart as me so I guess that makes up for it.”

Loki managed to nod off on his own. He was fast asleep and getting the rest he really should have been getting. 

Jarvis called to Tony and had him set up the compresses again for Loki so he could stay comfortable. 

Tony got up and refreshed the heating patches for his husband and made sure the temperature in the room was being kept comfy. He smiled softly as he watched Loki sleep for a moment before going back out. 

“You really love that guy, don’t you?”

Tony blushed slightly as Sam’s question. “I do.”

"Pregnancy is not an easy task. After all the events during Mr. Loki Stark's pregnancy with Remus, Mr. Stark likes to make sure he's well taken care of." Jarvis explained. 

“What happened during the first pregnancy?” Sam looked at Tony curiously.

“A lot. We had a couple active missions during that time and I almost died during one of them.”

"You two are like the new power couple." Sam stated. 

"You don't get a break do you?" Bucky asked. 

“We’re on a small break now. We haven’t had any dire missions for a while so we have some downtime now.” Tony shrugged. Usually they were so busy with missions and intelligence gathering.

"Everyone has been on a mission except you and Loki." Sam pointed out. 

"Not quite." Jarvis said. “Young Remus and Mr. Loki Stark were kidnapped at one point early on in the pregnancy." 

“We had so much going on during that first pregnancy. It was nuts.” Tony shook his head. “Thankfully this time around we haven’t had nearly as much to deal with.”

Sam frowned. "You haven't lost a baby with all the craziness you two go through?” 

A look of pain crossed Tony’s face for a moment and he looked away from Sam quietly. The man realized immediately he’d broached a sensitive subject. 

“I’m-I’m sorry Man.”

Tony shrugged. “We’re getting over it.” He gave a little smile.

Sam nodded. Bucky made note not top bring it up at all.

“So, your kids don’t go to regular schools then?”

Tony shook his head. “They’re too smart for it.” He smiled proudly.

Sam chuckled.

"I bet Howard would be proud of that." Bucky said.

Tony looked at Bucky and gave a little smile. “I like to think so. He was never really proud of me.”

"If I ever had a kid that was as smart as you I would sure as hell be damn proud of it."

Tony grinned at the comment. “Well isn’t that sweet?”

“While I am sure you are only trying to ease Mr. Stark’s pain, you are inflating his ego dangerously.” Jarvis commented and Tony frowned at the ceiling. 

“Not cute Jarvis. My ego’s fine.”

"I'm sure it is Sir, though it doesn’t need to grow any bigger." Jarvis pointed out.

Tony rolled his eyes and Sam and Bucky both chuckled. 

“So who watches the kids when you’re on missions?”

“Fury usually sends agents to watch the kids. Plus I have the tower go on lock down.”

"Do you trust them?" Bucky asked. 

“I do. It’s hard sometimes, but I trust Fury with my life.” Tony looked at Bucky. “Just don’t tell him I said that.”

"Secret's safe with me." Bucky replied. 

“Good.”

“So who normally watches Remus?” Sam nodded his head at Tony.

“Nelim, usually. She’s a Skrull so it’s hard for her to really go anywhere for too long. So she helps around the tower.”

Sam nodded. "The kids and SHIELD are okay with you guys housing an alien here?"

“She helped us bring down one of the Hydra labs where more experiments were going on. Plus she knew Toki when he was younger. The kids love her. SHIELD was a little harder to convince though.”

"So they warmed up to her, like they warmed up to Loki and Toki?" Bucky asked. 

"Which means there's some hope for you too." Sam patted his shoulder.

Tony smiled at Bucky. “If they could warm up to Loki then you’re golden.”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile a bit. Bucky helped clean up with what he needed to clean up. "I'm going to have a nap." He told Sam.

“All right.” Sam nodded as he watched Bucky go.

Tony watched the man go as well then looked at Sam. “So what’s your deal?”

“I’m a counselor. I volunteer at the VA.”

Bucky asked Jarvis to darken the room once he'd settled into the bed.

“You got your degree and everything?”

Sam nodded with a little smile. “After my service, I felt like there was something I should do for other soldiers to help them transition back to civilian life.”

“That’s pretty admirable.”

"Well it comes in handy." Sam smiled. "Bucky's going to need a lot of help and I'm glad it ended up being me so I can focus on him." 

Tony gave Sam a playful smile. “Yeah, lucky you huh?” 

"He's not terrible. He's not as bad as he could be; you have seventy years of repressed memories come smashing back to him."

“Guess that would be pretty hard on anybody.” Tony sighed quietly. “So he doesn’t remember anything?”

"Well he's starting to remember some stuff. Hydra has been cleaning his mind every time he starts to remember anything about his life before them. It's taking time getting back to him."

Tony hummed in response. “Maybe we should hit him over the head.”

"That only works in cartoons." 

“No it worked on Barton.” 

"Who the hell is Barton?" 

Tony chuckled a bit. “His name’s Clint Barton. He’s a member of the Avengers. Back when we fought Loki, Barton got mind controlled and Nat had to hit him over the head really hard.”

"But none of his memories had been taken from him." Sam pointed out.

“Yeah I guess that’s true. But it did work.”

"I'll take your word for it." Sam replied. 

Tony smiled. “Hey, it’s worth a shot.” He shrugged.

"I'm not hitting him over the head." 

“Your loss.” Tony shrugged.

"You better not hit him over the head either." Sam said. "You don’t attack people who have been to war. We fear the worse and we'll take you down."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. “Hey, I’m not gonna whack the guy. I snuck up on Steve once and he nearly lopped my head off with his elbow.” Tony shuddered at that memory. Definitely not his smartest idea.

"Catch me on an off day and I'll do the same." Sam explained.

Tony clicked his tongue. “You know, I love the fact that everyone threatens me the first day they move in.” He gave a sarcastic smile.

"We didn't threaten you and I was just stating a fact. That's how I ended up breaking up with my last fling."

“Tough man. If it makes you feel any better, that’s kind of how things ended with me and Pepper, except we got…blown up.” Tony cleared his throat.

Sam shook his head. "Only you would get your girlfriend and you blown up."

“Hey, it’s not like I planned it.” Tony huffed upset. “Besides, we both survived.”

"I know you didn't, I'm just messing with you." 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Sam. “That’s not funny.”

"Anything that you live through that you can look back on is worth laughing at because you stared death in the face and it didn't win." 

Tony looked at Sam for a moment. He supposed that made sense and it was more comforting to try and look at life that way. He looked away and nodded slightly. 

“Guess you’re right about that.”

Sam nodded. "I better go look in on Bucky." He said.

Tony waved his hand a bit then stretched. He may as well go make sure Loki was still comfortable. He went and peeked on his husband, smiling when he saw Loki asleep. He walked back over to the living room and sighed.

"Sir, might I suggest spending time with Fenrir and Toki in their class?" Jarvis asked. 

Tony whined then ran his fingers through his hair. “Why do I have to go to the class?”

"I’m not saying you have to, Sir but in many schools they do bring your parent to school day." 

“Yeah, I know about those.” Tony pouted slightly upset. He’d gone to one with Fenrir one day and was told the students would be asking questions about his job. Tony thought it only appropriate he show up in his suit which didn’t seem to sit well with the other parents, all of whom began protesting.

"Sir, no one told you to show up in your suit." Jarvis pointed out.

“Everyone else was wearing their work clothes too Jarvis. Don’t get sassy with me.” Tony grabbed some yogurt out of the fridge. 

"But a simple suit would have done the trick, Sir." 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Hey, that surgeon brought his medical bag. I think I’m allowed to wear my suit.”

"You could have just taken the helmet." Jarvis responded. 

“Jarvis, quit killing my buzz. I had fun and Fenrir had fun.” Tony said smugly then finished his yogurt. 

"Very well Sir." He said. 

Tony looked through some messages on his phone, changing things around on his schedule. 

When the boys finished with their lessons for the day, Tony spoke with the tutors to get a small status update. Tasha and Nelim had returned with Remus, and set him in his play area before leaving again.

“Did you boys have fun?” Tony looked at Toki and Fenrir then glanced over at Remus to make sure he was okay.

"Of course." Fenrir smiled. "Is Papa taking a nap?" 

“He might be awake now if you want to go check on him.” Tony smiled at the boys. Toki had a big grin on his face. 

“Is Bucky awake? I wanted to show him this cool robot I made.”

Tony chuckled. “I think he’s still taking a nap.”

Toki huffed and nodded. "I'll be in my room.” He said.

Fenrir went to the bedroom to find Loki wide awake and rubbing his belly as he looked at it.

"Something wrong?" He asked. 

"Hello my little one. No, nothing's wrong.' Loki replied. 

"Are they kicking?" Fenrir asked.

"Not right now, and I dread the day they started. Eight arms and legs. “

“Not since you had Sleipnir." 

Tony watched both boys go then heard Remus fussing. He went to his youngest and got him out of his playpen.

“You done playing already?”

Remus frowned, tired from all his antics at the park. The child was clearly not amused by the joke. Remus babbled what sounded like a complaint.

Tony chuckled and kissed the boy’s cheek. “All right, all right, I’m sorry.”

Remus gave him a strange look and then calmed down.


	193. Chapter 193

"Ba?" He looked at Tony. 

“What’s up Bud?” Tony set Remus down on the counter and filled one of his sippy-cups with fresh water. Remus looked at the fridge. 

“You want a snack?” Tony got some fruit and cheese from the fridge and put them in a small bowl for Remus. Remus clapped happily and fed one to himself before offering the next bit to Tony. Tony pretended not to be interested in the food Remus offered then suddenly dove in and bit the food right out of his fingers with a playful snarl. Remus squealed and giggled then held out a piece of cheese. Tony smiled at his son and chuckled, eating what was in his mouth. 

Remus ate most of what was in the bowl but also tried to feed Tony what he could. 

"Sir, might I suggest Chinese for dinner?" Jarvis said.

Tony glanced up at the ceiling. “You pregnant too Jarv?”

“No Sir, it was simply a suggestion. Mr. Loki Stark is rubbing his ankles, which he usually only does when he is in the mood for Chinese.”

“Oh.” 

"When he rubs his ankles it's Chinese. His neck is Italian." Jarvis explained. 

“That’s weird but we’ll roll with it. Okay, order our special and a little extra for Loki.”

"Shall do, Sir. Also the fresh water fish will be here at the end of next month." Jarvis reminded him. 

Tony chuckled then looked at Remus. “You hear that? We’re getting fish soon!”

Remus smiled, though Tony was pretty sure he didn’t really understand. 

"The clippings from the pond in Asgard are doing quite well. The pool will be ready a month ahead of scheduled." Jarvis informed him.

“Perfect!” Tony smiled, excited for the new pool. It was fun not just for the boys but for him and Loki as well. Remus looked at him and grinned. 

"Anthony?" Loki called from the entrance to the kitchen. "What are you so happy about?"

Tony looked at his husband and smiled. He went over and kissed Loki’s cheek. “The pool’s gonna be ready ahead of schedule.” 

"Remus is going to love his gift." 

Tony nodded and looked at their son. “Yeah, he’ll never want to get out of the pool.”

Remus looked at his father puzzled then smiled slowly and held out his arms.

Loki picked Remus up and kissed his son's cheek. "Hello." He smiled. Remus kissed Loki’s cheek and hugged him around the neck, babbling happily. Tony smiled at the two and shook his head. 

“Sir, the food has arrived.”

“Finally!” Tony went and brought up their order, putting everything out on the table. 

"How did you know I was going to ask for Chinese?" Loki asked with a large smile on his face.

Tony shrugged with a smug little smile. “A little bird told me you might be in the mood.” Tony got some plates out. 

It didn’t take long for Fenrir and Toki to run out at the smell of food. 

“Yay, Chinese!”

"Thanks Dad." Fenrir told him grabbing a seat and picking out what he liked. 

“No problem.” Tony smiled and served himself then got a few pieces of chicken and broccoli for Remus. Toki served himself some noodles and licked his lips. 

Loki served himself a mix of everything and settled himself down. Tony sat next to Remus as he ate, though the boy was much better behaved this time. He didn’t make quite as much mess as usual. Remus babbled a bit to Loki to which the god agreed and smiled in all the right places.

"How do you know what he's saying?" Toki asked. 

"I don't but it's best to do this for him. It makes him feel likes he's being listened to."

Remus squealed happily and shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth. Tony just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Did I do that too?” Toki looked at Tony and Loki curiously. 

“Well, actually you made little hissing noises.” Tony smiled. “You were kinda like a kitten. A little, bald white kitten with four eyes.”

Toki giggled and blushed. 

Fenrir realized what his dad had just said and looked back at Toki. One day the eyes had been there and one day they were gone. 

"Where did they go?" 

“Well, he doesn’t have them since we gave him that antidote, remember?”

Fenrir nodded, remembering that they had given him the antidote so people would stop trying to hurt him. It had been quite a while since Toki had been changed back to normal, it was hard to imagine that he’d started off as a maggot. Tony looked at his sons and smiled then kept eating. Loki was sure that Jarvis had pictures of everything.

“Hey Dad, how long is Bucky staying here?”

“Umm, well he might be here for a while Kiddo. He’s…kind of in trouble.”

"Did he forget to fill out the paper work like you do?" Toki asked. 

Tony gave his son a tight little smile. “Something like that. He and Sam need to stay here for a little while until things clear up.”

"Maybe he can come down to the lab with us." Toki said excitedly. "His arm is so cool. We could help him with it. Maybe if we studied it we could use the science behind it to help soldiers or people that have lost their limbs for whatever reason." 

Tony couldn’t help but smile at Toki’s idea. “Alright, but you have to ask him first.”

Toki nodded. "Okay!"

Sam wandered out of the room soon after and caught a whiff of the food.

“Something smells good.”

“Chinese. Help yourself.”

Sam called back for Bucky so he could come join them. 

"We certainly have a full house." Loki noted. There were the children, two more on the way, Sam, Bucky, Nelim, Anthony, and himself. 

Tony blinked then glanced around. He shrugged. “Better than when I had all of the Avengers in here.” Tony was glad those days were over. There was only so much stress he could handle, and having Natasha and Barton under the same roof constantly was something he didn’t miss. 

"Has it ever been this full?" Bucky asked.

"When the Avengers all lived here." Loki answered.

Tony nodded. “I don’t miss that. At all.” Tony finished his dinner and grabbed one of the fortune cookies. 

Sam chuckled a bit. “I guess it would be pretty crazy to have that many people living here at once.”

"Only because they all didn’t see eye to eye still." Jarvis explained. 

“Hey, I had my rules and nobody thought they mattered.” Tony grumbled. It wasn’t like he had strict rules, he just didn’t want to find hidden guns in his pantry. 

"Where were you at that time?" Bucky looked over at Loki. 

"SHIELD lock up roasting to death." The god scoffed.

Sam shuddered and shook his head. “How could they do that?”

“Fury didn’t know the whole truth about what Loki went through.” Tony ate the cookie and read his fortune. “Oh, you will get lucky tonight.” He winked playfully at Loki.

"Not tonight you're not." Loki shut him down. 

Bucky and Sam shared a look of confusion.

"What happened to Loki?" 

"Do not tell them." Loki ground out. "That information is classified." 

“A lot of stuff.” Tony left it at that. 

Sam and Bucky both nodded, not pressing the issue anymore. They’d heard about it on the news, of course, but wondered if there was anything else they didn’t know.

Loki continued on eating until he was satisfied. Sitting back, he rubbed his belly. He was starting to look huge.

"Can I have a bowl of party cake ice cream?" 

Tony stood and went into the kitchen to serve Loki some ice cream. Sam watched him with an amused little smile then looked at Loki.

“Does he let you do anything when you’re pregnant?”

"He does but he usually complains about it.” Loki replied. "I never heard the end of it when I was pregnant with Remus. You should have seen how angry he was."

“That’s because I told you not to waste magic and you did it anyway.” Tony walked over with a bowl of ice cream for his husband. He handed the bowl and spoon to Loki. 

"Fine then I could have let you die and you never would have met your son.” Loki replied. 

Tony knew he couldn’t argue there. As mad as he was, he knew Loki didn’t exactly have many options during his first pregnancy. If he hadn’t used his magic when he did, there would be at least two dead members in the Avengers. 

“I’m letting you win this argument because you’re sexy.”

"You're letting me win because you know I'm right." Loki answered. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head, eating some chicken. 

Tony pouted at his husband then picked Remus up out of his chair once he’d finished eating. He stole a quick kiss from Loki then took Remus to the room for his bath. 

Loki ate his ice cream and got Fenrir some since he'd finished his dinner. 

“Hey Bucky, could you help me with something?” Toki looked at the man with a little smile. Bucky looked at Toki and shrugged. 

“What is it?”

“Well, I was thinking of making stuff like your arm for other people. There are a lot of people that don’t have an arm or a leg and I thought we could make them some like the one you have.”

Bucky frowned. "I'd love to help you kiddo but not right now." Bucky said. 

"Of course not now, you're still eating.” Toki replied. 

"No, Toki, he means thinking about how he got the arm is still painful for him and he doesn’t want to think about it for a while." Sam explained. 

Toki looked at Sam and pursed his lips nervously. He looked back at Bucky. 

“Sorry.”

"It's okay. I'll help you one day." 

Toki looked at Bucky and smiled. “Okay.”

Tony finished giving Remus his bath and lay the boy down for the night. He walked back out to the dining room and sat at the table. 

Loki came back out as well from having gone to the bathroom.

"How do you go to the bathroom while pregnant? I mean, you still have your guy parts right?" Sam asked. 

"I do and I sit down." Loki replied. 

“Hey! Don’t ask my husband those kinds of questions!” Tony huffed and pouted then scooted his chair closer to Loki. 

Sam chuckled nervously and put his hands up. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

"He gets a little more protective when I'm pregnant and it lasts about a month or so after I've had the baby." Loki said. 

“Yeah I can see that.” Sam noted with a little smile. He finished eating and helped clear the table. 

"Papa, can we play a game tonight?" Fenrir asked. 

“Games huh? Like board games?”

"Yeah." He said. "Like have a family game night." Fenrir replied. 

Tony shrugged. “Sounds like a fun idea. Do we have any board games?”

Fenrir nodded and took off suddenly to pull them out of the closet. Loki had ordered some games for the boys a while back. Toki grinned excitedly. 

“Yay, family game night!”

Bucky couldn’t help but smile a bit. “I think I used to do that when I was a kid.”

"I think a game night would be fun." Sam replied. "That is if you two don’t mind us joining in." Sam said. 

"You're very welcome to join us." Loki smiled. 

Sam smiled and nodded then sat down again to play. “What games do you have?”

Fenrir brought several back to the table. “These.” 

“Hey, Monopoly!” Bucky grinned as he saw the game. 

 

"We also have the Nightmare Before Christmas version." Fenrir said happily.

Bucky blinked curiously. “What’s that?”

“You’ve never seen Nightmare before Christmas?” Toki looked at Bucky surprised. “You have to watch it!”

Tony smiled and shook his head. “You guys can have a movie night later.”

Loki smiled. "It's actually a rather cute film. It's Fenrir's favorite."

“It’s a really good movie. They made everything with clay!” Toki grinned. He and Fenrir set up the Monopoly board and everyone got their pieces. Tony got the small iron, for obvious reasons, and Bucky picked the dog. Fenrir had the bag of money, Sam the car and Loki the top hat. With everything now set they were able to start their game.

Only Tony would roll snake eyes on the first try. He pouted, knowing he’d be the last one to roll when they started. 

“That’s not fair.”

Toki giggled and rolled; he got a five.

"Life's not fair." Sam chuckled when he rolled a nice nine. Bucky had a six, Fenrir an eight, and Loki showing them all up with a beautiful ten. Tony scoffed, whining that Loki had done that on purpose. They started the game and everyone began buying properties they landed on. Fenrir smiled when Tony had to pay him for landing on one of the properties. Tony grumbled playfully but handed Fenrir his money. It was fun to have some time like this with the kids. Bucky landed on one of Sam’s properties then huffed when he landed in jail. Loki had to pay when he landed on Tony' property and he had a hotel on it. Tony grinned and took the colored money from his husband then winked at him. 

“I’ll forgive some of it if you give me a kiss.”

Loki gave him a kiss.

Tony blushed slightly and smiled, clearly content with himself for the little trade off. He rolled the dice and frowned when he landed in jail.

He smiled at him. "Enjoy your stay in prison." Loki teased.

“Don't you have a get out of jail free card?" Bucky asked.

Tony grumble and crossed his arms. “No, I sold it to Loki for four hundred dollars.” 

Bucky snorted and Sam laughed outright. Both Fenrir and Toki giggled as well.

"You can buy it back for eight hundred and a kiss." Loki smiled at him. 

“You cheat, that’s the twice as much as I charged you.” Tony pouted but took the kiss anyway. Oh well, it wasn’t like he had to pay rent in jail. 

Toki rolled and got two doubles in a roll, giggling with delight. 

“Look, I got a twelve!”

"Yeah which puts you one spot away from my property and onto your own." Sam frowned. 

Toki grinned and took his second roll, landing right on GO. 

“I think you’re cheating. Look at all that money!” Sam looked at Toki, though he spoke jokingly. The boy blushed and smiled. 

“You can’t cheat at Monopoly!”

Tony grinned and ruffled his son’s hair. “He’s a good businessman, just like his dad.”

"Will he take over your company one day?" Bucky asked. 

“If he wants to. If not then it’ll go to either Fenrir or Remus. And if they don’t want it then Pepper’s kids get it.”

Sam whistled, slightly impressed. “How many people have to say no before I get it?” He asked with a smile and Tony chuckled. 

“Quite a few but I’ll keep you posted.”

"I'd like to help you run the company." Toki replied. 

Tony smiled at the boy and nodded. “All right, then you get it first.” 

Toki giggled and nodded. 

Loki smiled. 

"Fenrir, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Sam asked. 

The young wolf shrugged. "Haven't thought about it." 

“He’s lucky though. If he doesn’t want to stay on earth, he can just go back to Asgard and call it good.”

“Could I move to Asgard too Dad?” Toki looked at Tony curiously and the inventor shrugged. 

“If you ever get tired of living here I guess you could.”

"You can go anywhere you want." Loki said. "The world is yours to live in."

Toki’s eyes lit up as Loki said this and he nodded. 

They all continued playing and Tony soon lost everything. He sighed in defeat.

“That’s ironic. The billionaire lost Monopoly.”

“This game is rigged!”

Loki shook his head. "You can't rig Monopoly unless you steal from the bank." 

“Carry on my name Son.” Tony put a hand on Toki’s shoulder then pouted at his husband. Toki laughed but nodded and continued during his turn. 

Nelim walked into the tower sometime later and smiled when she saw everyone playing Monopoly. 

“Aw, that’s so sweet. What game is this?”

“Monopoly.” Sam answered tightly as he shook the dice. One wrong number and he either landed on Toki’s or Fenrir’s hotels. 

"Pay up." Fenrir said, holding out his hand.

"I see how you do." Sam said paying him. 

Tony chuckled and patted Fenrir’s shoulder. “See, he’s avenging me too.”

Sam gave Tony a playful frown then stood to get a drink. 

Loki looked at the game and said it was time to end it. "Boys, count your money, see who won, and then off to bed." Loki said. 

Toki and Fenrir groaned but did as they were told. In the end, Bucky and Toki were tied with Fenrir just ahead of both. 

“Remember to put all the cards back in their slots, okay?” Tony looked at the boys then yawned. 

With the game properly cleaned up, Toki and Fenrir said good night and headed off for bed. Sam stretched and said good night as well before he and Bucky headed off to their room. 

Tony checked on Remus one last time before going with Loki to the bedroom. “That was fun, huh?”

"It was." Loki replied. "Perhaps we should do it more often so next time Nelim can join us.”

Tony smiled and pulled off his jeans. “Next time, I get to be the bank though.” He sat on the bed then fell back and sighed. 

Loki smiled. "Why is that?" 

“So I can rig the game.” Tony grinned then sat closer to Loki. “When did you get so good at that game?”

Loki shrugged. "It’s not like it's hard to play." 

Tony just leaned close, kissing Loki’s belly. “Yeah, I guess.” 

"Going to start talking to them again?" Loki asked. 

“Yes, I am.” Tony looked up at his husband then rubbed the god’s belly softly. “Your papa cheated at Monopoly today.” Tony chuckled when Loki whacked at him.

"I did not cheat." He laughed. "Your father is a sore loser." Loki commented as he rubbed his belly. He could feel the twin swirls of magic in his womb. "We haven't picked names for boys." 

Tony thought for a moment as he gently rubbed Loki’s belly. Boy’s names; he couldn’t really think of any good ones and there was no way he was going to name one of them Howard. 

“I can’t think of any good ones.” He huffed in defeat and pouted up at Loki.

Loki smiled at him. "Jarvis could you pull up the list of names for boys in the categories I asked for please?"

"Of course, Sir." 

"Thank you." 

The AI pulled up the list of names for Loki and Tony to see and the couple scrolled through them. 

“This is a pretty long list.” Tony noted as he looked through. 

Loki nodded. "There a many number of names to pick from. We have names for if we have girls but we need names for if we have more boys." 

“How about Axel? I think I liked that name last time we were picking.”

Loki smiled. "I think that is a suitable name." 

“Which one do you like most?” Tony rested his head against Loki’s belly. 

"I can settled for Axel but we are not giving him the middle name Rose." 

Tony smiled at Loki then nodded. “All right, all right.” 

"You were going to do it too." Loki shook his head. 

Tony gasped dramatically. “Darling I’m hurt that you would think that.” He grinned. 

"You know very well that I know you were thinking it." 

Tony chuckled and kissed his husband. “Hey, it’s not like I was actually going to do it.”

"Then what should be the middle name be?"

“Why don’t you pick the middle name?” Tony looked up at his husband.

"Odin." Loki replied. "Well, maybe not Axel Odin but I want one of our sons to have that middle name." 

Tony had to admit he was a bit surprised to hear this. He didn’t think Loki still cared for Odin that much. He hummed in response. 

“All right. Odin it is.” 

"I read that it was a Midgardian tradition to give the child the middle name of one of the parent's parents."

Tony blinked dumbfounded and shrugged. Clearly, he wasn’t as schooled in such things. “Sure, I guess.”

Loki smiled at him. 

Tony smiled back then kissed Loki softly. “Now we need to pick a name that sounds good with Odin.”

"Think of something." He said. "We have an entire list to pick from."

Tony pursed his lips as he tried to think go something that would sound good. He wasn’t very good at picking names though, as was evidenced by Toki’s name. 

“Umm, Nicholas?”

Loki shook his head. "Kristoff Odin?"

Tony shrugged. “Jacob? Nah, forget it that sounds stupid. Why don’t you just pick? I’m not good at this baby-naming thing.” 

Loki shook his head. "Seppo Odin?"

Tony looked at Loki like he was joking then laughed a bit. “Seppo? Is that some Norse name or something?”

"No, it's Finnish for Sebastian." Loki answered. 

“Oh.” Tony almost sounded disappointed as he spoke. “Sebastian Odin. Sounds good to me. You like it?”

"No." Loki sighed. "I'm sure I'll think of something by the time he is born." 

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, you’re smart like that.” Tony looked at the god’s belly. “You two are causing us a lot of trouble already.”

"They'll be more trouble when they finally get here." 

A big smile spread across Tony’s face and he kissed Loki’s belly softly. “You’re not trouble, right kids?”

"I hope they turn you gray." Loki said. Though it was unlikely since they wouldn’t be aging anytime soon.

Tony frowned playfully at his husband. “That’s not funny. Besides, I’ll just dye my hair back.”

Loki chuckled at this. "Sure you will." 

“Don’t make me punish you.” Tony smiled and leaned up, kissing his husband softly. 

"I think I need to be punished anyway." Loki replied. "I've been so bad lately." 

Tony felt his heart beat just a bit faster and he kissed Loki again. “Don’t talk like that or I won’t let you leave the bed until we’re both too tired to move.” He grinned playfully.

"Then I suggest you get started." Loki replied. He grabbed Tony by his shirt and started to pull at his clothes. Tony got out of his shirt then removed Loki’s as well before kissing him again. He got out of his sweatpants and beaded kisses down Loki’s neck. Loki slipped his fingers into Tony's hair pushing it back as he moved his head for Tony to have access to his neck. Tony bit at Loki’s skin, kissing down to his chest and pulling down the god’s pants. Loki watched Tony finish undressing him his growing belly now bare for both of them to see. Tony planted a soft kiss on the skin of Loki’s belly then moved back up to his chest and licked the god’s nipples.


	194. Chapter 194

Tony fished the bottle of lube out of the nightstand and slicked two of his fingers. He teased Loki’s entrance until it softened and he pushed one finger inside. 

Loki gasped. No matter how many times they'd been together like this, it still caught him off guard, still surprised him, and still gave him so much pleasure.

Tony lavished Loki’s skin with kisses and bites, covering him marks across his neck and shoulders. He pressed his finger in deep before adding a second and stretching the god slowly.

Loki groaned when he couldn't do as much moving as he used to now that he was so heavily pregnant.

Tony stretched Loki slowly before pulling out his fingers. He kissed his husband deeply, slicking his cock. 

Loki looked at him. "Be careful." Loki warned, mindful of his big belly.

Tony paused a moment then kissed Loki softly. “I will.” He smiled then pushed into his husband slowly. 

Loki arched, his fists gripping at the sheets.

Tony paused for a moment once he was inside Loki fully. He kissed the god’s neck softly, caressing his thighs. 

Loki moaned as he felt Tony slide into him. "Please move." 

Tony started rolling his hips at Loki’s command, moaning low in his throat. He was mindful of the god’s belly but that didn’t stop him from teasing Loki. He groped the god’s chest and thighs, biting his neck. 

Loki knew Tony was going to drag this out as long as he could. 

He couldn’t help himself, Tony loved to make Loki go crazy under his touch. He kept his movements slow and steady, rolling Loki’s nipples between his fingers.

"Anthony." Loki whined, one hand supporting his belly.

Tony snapped his hips suddenly, thrusting deep into Loki and hitting his prostate. He brought up one hand and tangled his fingers in the god’s inky black hair.

Using his other arm Loki pulled Tony in closer for a kiss as Tony fucked him into oblivion. Loki held onto Tony as he started coming, his body shaking but his cries muffled by the kiss.

Tony’s thrusts became more erratic as he got closer to climax. After a few more thrusts, he came inside Loki, shuddering. 

Loki went limp on the bed, panting and smiling.

Tony looked at Loki then smiled and kissed his husband softly. He pulled out of him after a moment and got comfortable on the bed.

"Please get a cloth to help clean me up.”

Tony smiled and stood, going into the bathroom and grabbing a small wash cloth. He went back to Loki and handed it to him. 

Loki cleaned off his chest and belly before getting comfortable on the bed. 

Tony cleaned himself off as well then lay beside Loki and sighed content. 

Loki smiled as he reached a hand out for Tony. "Good night." 

Tony kissed the back of Loki’s hand gently then got under the covers to sleep.

Remus snuck into his parent’s bedroom the next morning. He’d figured out there was a loose spring in his crib and found a way to crawl out of it. The door was no problem; Tony and Loki kept it open in case Remus cried. The boy wandered into his parent’s room and over to the bed. 

Loki shifted slightly but didn’t wake as he settled once more. 

Remus climbed onto the bed and settled down between them.

Tony rolled onto his side and nuzzled his face into what he thought was Loki’s back. Remus hugged his father’s face then gave him a very slobbery kiss. Tony yelped and pulled back, blinking surprised. 

“Remus.” Tony scoffed and wiped the slobber off his face. Remus giggled as he watched his father's reaction. 

All the noise woke Loki up from his fitful sleep and he frowned at him. "Get in the bed and go to sleep."

Tony gawked at his husband and gestured at Remus before frowning at the boy. He pulled on some clothes and scooped his son up. 

“It’s your fault I’m not spooning your papa right now.”

Remus giggled and hugged his father around the neck. 

Loki was fast asleep once more in moments. 

Remus nuzzled Tony as he was carried back to his room. Tony set Remus back in his crib then yawned and ran his hands over his face. It was four in the morning and the rest of the tower was fast asleep. 

Tony wandered back to the bedroom once Remus fell asleep again. He crawled into the bed and quickly dozed off. 

When he woke up again, Remus was curled up to his chest, sucking his thumb. Tony looked down at the boy through squinted eyes and smiled a bit. Tony rested his head back against the pillows and sighed, closing his eyes. Since it was Saturday, everyone was sleeping in.

Tony slept a little while longer before Remus began to fuss again. The inventor sighed and stood, taking the boy to his room to change his diaper. By then he was wide awake and eager to play; he wasn’t very keen on sleeping in. 

Toki was up that morning bright and early as well and settled on cereal for breakfast.

Tony walked out of the room with Remus and set the boy in his chair while he got him something to eat. 

“Morning Dad.”

“Morning Kiddo. That all you’re going to eat?”

Toki nodded. “I had some fruit too.”

Fenrir wandered out of his room and went for a steak in the fridge.

“Morning Fen.”

“Sir, Director Fury is calling.”

Tony frowned and grabbed his phone. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk.” 

“What did I do?”

“If I’m right then you’re in a shit ton of trouble.”

Tony swallowed and licked his lips. “Where do you want to meet?”

“I can’t stop by the tower Stark?” Fury asked as if he already knew the answer. Tony sighed quietly. 

“We’ll talk outside.”

“Fine.” The director hung up and Tony almost threw his phone at the wall. 

Remus flinched at the sound of the phone hitting the wall. Fenrir made a gesture for Toki to go to his room and picked Remus up to take him as well.

Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Had Fury been watching the tower? He wouldn’t be surprised; the man was nothing if not paranoid. But Sam and Bucky were so well hidden, how did Fury find out? Should he tell Steve? 

“Sir, Director Fury has arrived.”

Tony nodded and went downstairs to talk to the man. He didn’t look very happy to say the least. Fury stood near the door with his arms crossed a scowl on his face. 

“Let me just ask you one thing Stark: do I look like an idiot?”

“Well under the wrong lighting…”

“Shut your hole!” Fury barked and Tony pursed his lips. 

The boys had all gone into the room with Loki, which in turn woke the god up. 

"Fury's here and he's mad. Dad thinks he knows." Fenrir explained.

"You boys stay here." Loki magicked some clothes onto his body and went to find his husband. 

“Look, I can…”

“Explain?” Fury took a picture out of his pocket and shoved it into Tony’s hand. The inventor expected to see Bucky and Sam, so he was pleasantly surprised to see Nelim in her full Skrull form at a Renaissance Fair. 

“Is that…?”

“Yes, it is. Apparently, she thought it was perfectly alright to walk around green skinned in public. I thought you made the rules clear Stark.”

“I did, I did! Tell you what, I’ll talk to her and we’ll sort this out.” Tony smiled as he put the picture in the pocket of his sweats. 

Fury glared at Tony, as if he was expecting more than just this.

"I don't see why you are taking this out on him and not her?" Loki said. 

"Stay out of this L-" Fury stopped when he got a good look at Loki. He hadn't seen the god in a few months. "How far along are you?" Fury questioned.

Tony tried to hide the little smile that tugged at his lips. It was amazing how Loki’s belly had the power to silence anyone. 

“He’s about six months now. Look, I’ll talk to Nelim about this.”

“You’d better. I had a hard enough time explaining to the council and the rest of SHIELD why you were hiding Bucky Barnes here.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked at Fury. “Wait, you…?”

“Of course I knew. The only person that sucks at hiding people more than you is Rogers. I had him tailed to make sure Hydra wasn’t already doing the same.”

“Oh, well.” Tony threw up his arms in defeat and frowned. So much for that. 

“I know what the guy’s been through, I read his files. I want you to keep him hidden for a while though. Sam might not be in as much trouble, but Hydra is still looking for Barnes.”

“Well he doesn’t really have anywhere to go anyway.”

Loki rolled his eyes. "Hydra, always hydra." Loki sighed. "I swear as soon as these two are born we're going to start knocking some heads in with those morons." 

"You look like you're gonna pop right now." Fury looked at Loki’s belly again.

“We're expecting twins." Loki answered. 

Fury looked at Loki surprised then looked at Tony. “You going to survive that Stark?”

“Oh for the love of-I’ll be fine!” The inventor frowned.

"Do you know what they are yet?" He asked. 

"No." 

Fury smiled at this. "Okay. Keep them hidden and safe." Fury said to him. "Talk to Nelim." Fury ordered before he left them.

When he got back to SHIELD, he sent it out over the intercom that Stark and Loki were expecting twins and to start placing their wages.

Tony went back inside with Loki, rather pleased with himself. 

“I thought he was going to blow up about Bucky hiding here.”

“Fury knows?” Sam had just walked out of the room and tensed as he looked at Tony and Loki. 

“Yeah, but he’s fine with it. He actually knew since the first day you two got here.”

Sam scoffed. “That’s great. At least he’s not mad.”

"He wants to make sure that Bucky stays safe." Loki said. "Every time I turn around, Hydra is up to something again. Just wait until I give birth."

Sam smiled relieved and chuckled at Loki’s words. “I don’t know why they don’t just let you handle it.”

“PR issues. We can’t just let Loki torch them because then we’d all be out of jobs.” Tony smiled smugly then went into the kitchen. 

"I doubt that would hardly be a problem." Sam chuckled. "The world will always be in trouble and something or other will come out of the wood works." Sam said.

“Yeah, that’s true.” Tony shrugged and got some water then looked at his husband. “You want me to make you something?”

"I want ice cream." Loki answered. "With peanut butter and pickles." 

Sam made a gagging sound.

Tony made a face but didn’t argue. “Which kind of ice cream?” He looked into the freezer at the ten or so containers. 

"Cookies and cream with some double Dutch chocolate." 

Tony got the ice cream out and served up Loki’s odd dish. He gagged and shook his head, setting the bowl on the table.

"I’m suddenly not hungry anymore." Sam said. 

Bucky was just coming out when he saw Sam shaking his head while watching Loki.

Tony started making himself an omelet then glanced over at Bucky. “Morning Binky.”

“Bucky.” Jarvis corrected. 

The man nodded at Tony then looked over at Loki. 

“Is it healthy for him to eat that?”

“I don’t know.” Tony shrugged.

"Don't question what I eat while I'm pregnant. Cravings are not something to overlook." He said. "I eat what I crave and what we wanted was chocolate ice cream with cookies and cream ice cream, pickles and peanut butter."

Sam just shook his head slowly. “Guess it’s a god thing.”

“It’s a weird, pregnant Loki thing. You get used to it.” Tony shrugged and sat down with his husband to eat. 

"It's actually a normal pregnancy occurrence." Jarvis stated. "Many women go through such things and eat a great many things."

“My mom told me she lived off of shrimp and cheese when she was pregnant with me.” Tony shrugged. 

Sam smiled a bit. “With my mom it was olives and plums mixed together.”

"I don't remember if my mother ever told me." Bucky said.

“Rogers probably knows.” Tony noted as he looked at Bucky then finished his breakfast. “Oh, speaking of which, Jarvis can you tell him to come over?”

“Certainly Sir.”

"He'll be right over, sir." Jarvis replied getting back to Tony in a few moments.

Loki smiled a few minutes after that. "Since all of you will be here, you can help Anthony set up the nursery."

“All right.” Sam shrugged. Might as well help a little while they were there. “What are we doing?”

“Just knocking down some walls and putting them back up to make space.”

"Why do we have to knock the wall down?" Bucky asked. 

"So it’s big enough for the twins."

Tony nodded. “We want the room to be big enough so it can be split into two for later.”

"Keep them together until they need separation." Sam nodded.

"Sounds like a smart idea." Bucky shrugged.

“Yep.” Tony put his plate in the sink then looked over when Steve walked in. 

“This important?”

“Yeah, actually. Fury knows about Bucky and Sam.”

Steve looked at Tony worried and nodded. “What did he say?”

“He knew since the moment you brought em here, actually. He’s fine with it as long as we keep Binky hidden.”

“Bucky.” Steve corrected firmly. He looked at his friends and gave a small smile. “Sorry guys, I thought I was sneakier than that. Do you and Sam need anything?" He asked.

“It’d be nice if I could bring some more stuff over.” Sam looked at Steve then at Tony. “Am I allowed to leave?”

“Yeah, you can. Binky’s the only one under house arrest.”

“Bucky!” Steve growled at Tony, frowning. 

"Anthony, please call him by his given nickname." 

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes but everyone knew he would do it. He wasn’t stupid enough to fight Loki while pregnant. 

"We'll see if we can get Pepper to arrange something. She's down there now." 

“Thanks.” Sam smiled at Steve then looked at Bucky. “You need anything?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really.”

"Okay. I guess I'll head back to my place." Steve pondered. 

"Or you could help us, help Tony fix the new nursery for the twins." Sam pointed out.

Steve looked at Sam then shrugged. He didn’t have much else to do.

“Hey Jarvis, do you think you could tell Pepper I’ll be here for a while?”

“Certainly Captain Rogers.”

“All right, we’ll get done in no time!” Tony grinned and started walking to the room.

Once Loki finished eating, he got a snack for himself and the children and they went to the training room above to work on Fenrir's spells and work with Remus as well. Remus mostly just watched as Loki and Fenrir practiced their spells. 

Toki went down to his lab and started tinkering on some small robots he’d been building. 

Loki finally removed Remus' necklace and watched as Remus started floating. The boy was nervous at first, not used to the feeling but he quickly adjusted. He squealed and kicked about in the air. Loki chuckled as he watched Remus. 

"Is he supposed to do that?" Fenrir asked.

"Not really no, but that’s what his magic wants him to do. Remus, come to Papa baby boy." 

Remus laughed and kicked towards Loki then hugged him around the neck. 

Back upstairs, Tony and the other had just finished knocking down the wall. 

Steve sighed and wiped some sweat from his brow, though it was more force of habit really; the man had yet to break a sweat. 

“This it?”

Tony nodded. “I just needed to open up this wall to expand the room. I’m going to put a rail in along the ceiling so the wall can be moved back into place.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam shrugged.

"So it'll be like a giant sliding door?" Bucky asked.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Basically. It’ll be easier than rebuilding the wall later.”

"Good point." Steve said. 

"Why not just give them separate rooms to start? What if you get one boy and one girl?" Sam asked.

“Loki thought it’d be better this way. That way they can grow up being closer I guess.” Tony shrugged. He’d learned by now to just agree with whatever Loki suggested. 

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Guess he’s the one that makes the big decisions huh?”

“I’m not too eager to get thrown out a window, so yes.”

"Usually what Loki says makes sense and Jarvis can back him up on it." Steve pointed out. "Loki makes decisions based on the kids." 

“Because apparently I don’t take it seriously.” Tony scoffed. 

“Sir, you wanted to paint Remus’s room red and gold.”

“There’s nothing wrong with those colors!”

"You'd inflame his ego." Steve chuckled.

"But you do have to be serious. Loki is being sensible about colors at least."

Tony rolled his eyes. “You know this advice really isn’t worth much coming from a bunch of guys that run around in costumes.”

Sam laughed at Tony’s words; he supposed the man had something like a point. 

"Or better yet a bunch of guys with no kids are giving advice to a guy with three already." Bucky said. 

Steve made a face wanting to say something.

“Too late Rogers, I win.” Tony grinned smugly. “Thanks a lot guys.”

“No problem.” Sam shrugged. “We taking a break now?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I’ll have Jarvis get all the junk out of here.”

"Can I get something to eat?" Steve asked.

“Kitchen’s all yours but don’t eat the steaks or the ice cream.”

"Protecting the food for Loki and Fen?" He asked teasingly.

"You should have seen what he made Loki for breakfast." Sam said.

"What did you make Loki for breakfast?"

"Ice cream with pickles and peanut butter." Bucky said.

Sam gagged slightly and shook his head. How someone could eat that was beyond him, pregnant or not. 

“At least he’s not making me eat it.” Tony added in. 

"I hope when Pepper and I start having kids that doesn’t happen." 

“Well Pep already eats weird things so she’ll probably crave normal stuff.” Tony laughed Steve threw a rag at him. 

"But why do you let your kid eat raw meat?" Bucky asked.

"Oh, Fenrir is actually a wolf. A very large, dangerous wolf." Steve answered. 

“Raw meat is really the only thing he can eat. He’ll eat other foods but he needs more raw meat in his diet.”

"And Remus what, he's just there?" Sam asked.

“He’s half-Jotun.” Tony looked at Sam. “Loki’s full blood frost giant and I’m human so he’s a pretty even mix of both.”

“And what do frost giants eat?”

“The toes of naughty children.” Tony responded nonchalantly then grinned when Steve frowned at him. “Loki told me they have a mostly meat diet but he likes fruits and vegetables better.”

"But Loki grew up in Asgard raised on a different diet." Steve said. 

"How did we get to this topic?" Bucky asked. "As long as the kids and Loki are happy and healthy, what does it matter?"

“To be fair, Sam started it.”

“What?” Sam looked at Tony confused but the inventor just held up his hands in surrender. 

Steve shook his head and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. He grabbed some yogurt and a piece of fruit. 

Remus suddenly appeared in the kitchen floating around and happy to do so and he kicked his legs about happily.

Sam was startled to say the least when he saw Remus floating around in the kitchen. He stared at the boy then looked at Tony, who seemed quite calm really.   
Tony walked over to his son with a smile. 

“Looks like Loki’s practicing magic with him too.”

“This is normal?” Bucky looked at Tony then stared at Remus. 

“Yep.”

Remus giggled. 

Fenrir entered the floor and laughed. "Come on Remy."

Tony smiled at both boys. “Tell our papa he scared Bucky and Sam.”

“I wasn’t scared!” Sam frowned a bit.

Remus was happy to be floating around now that he was used to it.

"I love you Tony and Loki and the kids but you guys are a bunch of weirdoes." 

Tony smiled at Steve and shrugged. “Cause everyone else in your life is so normal, right?”

Sam laughed and patted Steve’s shoulder. “He’s got a point.”

Steve shook his head. "Pepper is the only normal one."

Tony rolled his eyes. If only Steve knew. 

Later that day, Tony got the room cleared out and started measuring it for the new wall. Suddenly, the walls turned pink. Tony paused and blinked, looking at the room curiously. “Jarvis?”

"It’s Remus, sir, they are still working on his magic. Loki said to keep working, he'll fix it before bed tonight."

“All right.” Tony was tense as he kept working in the room. He’d already been the victim of Loki’s magic and even Fenrir’s on a few unfortunate occasions. The last thing he wanted was to be turned into a woman, an animal, or whatever else Remus might do. 

"So your kid is unstable?" Sam asked.

"Well he's a baby, no baby has control over something like magic. Just like no baby has control over when it's hungry or needs to go to the bathroom. We all just learn to live with Remus' magic outbursts. He's harmless." Steve defended. 

Sam nodded slightly. “That makes sense, I think.”

“Loki takes his necklace off every once in a while so he can use his magic, otherwise he’ll lose it.” Tony looked at Sam as he spoke and finished getting the measurements of the room. 

"For Remus? So you block his magic?" Bucky asked.

"They block it so stuff like wall color changes, and teleporting and floating don’t happen. One day he filled the tower with bubbles. He's turned Clint's hair blue." Steve shrugged.

“Really it’s just a precaution. We don’t want Remus to float into my lab or teleport himself somewhere unsafe.” Tony added in. 

"Baby safety, understood." 

When the wall was finally installed the guys all sat down. "That was more work than a little." Steve sighed.

Tony chuckled and nodded, wiping some sweat from his forehead. “Yeah, I didn’t think it would take this long. Thanks anyway.”

"Nah it's the least we can do for you helping us." Bucky said. "Thank you." 

Tony just shrugged at Bucky and looked at the room. “I think it looks good.”

“You’ve got some spoiled kids.” Sam shook his head and Tony snorted.


	195. Chapter 195

“Whatever.”

"But they haven't acted out once." Sam pointed out. "A lot of spoiled kids act out." 

“They haven’t been here since they were born you know. Fenrir was taken away from Loki after he was born and we found Toki in a sewer, mutated.”

"You don’t worry about Remus?" Sam looked at the man curiously.

"I doubt Loki will let any of their kids get like that. Not with how he explained Thor's growing up." Steve said. 

“He knows how to raise kids, trust me. He’ll make sure they don’t go rotten.” Tony shrugged. 

“What about you?” Sam smiled. 

Tony smiled. “I’m going to be the one that spoils them.”

"Good cop, bad cop." Sam chuckled. "My parents did that too." 

“See, and you turned out fine.” Tony smiled. 

"Yeah well I was also an only child." 

“Remus is in good hands as long as Loki’s around. Tony’s hopeless.” Steve smiled and the inventor frowned at him. 

“I am not.”

"Yeah you are. You went to bring your parent to work day in your suit."

Tony rolled his eyes and groaned. “The kids loved it!”

Steve snorted and shook his head.

“We’ll just how you act when you have kids. I bet you anything you’ll wear your spangly costume to their school.” Tony crossed his arms and Sam and Bucky just smiled. 

"I would not." Steve rolled his eyes. "You're the only one that’s over the top."

“Yeah you will. You don’t know this yet but when your kids ask you to wear your suit for their Bring Your Parents to Work Day, you do it. The only reason Loki didn’t go is because he scared the boys’ teacher the first day we stopped by.” Tony could still remember that so clearly. The woman paled and squeaked when she saw Loki then nearly fainted. She was over it now of course, but it was funny to remember.

Steve shook his head but he was lying to Stark. He actually would do it if his child or children asked that of him. Tony gave Steve a knowing smile and walked out of the room. He glanced up and grinned when he saw Loki and the boys. 

“Room’s almost done. Now it just needs paint and furniture.”

“Dad, look!” Toki ran into the room with a big smile on his face and, for some reason, green hair. “Remus turned my hair green!”

Loki sighed. "Come here." He said pulling them over.

“Aw, can’t I keep it green?” Toki pouted up at his father. 

Tony just laughed. “Sorry Kiddo, but it’s against school rules.”

"Maybe when you're older." Loki smiled turning it back. 

Toki was disappointed but he nodded. “Okay.”

“I have to head back home.” Steve checked his phone, noticing a few messages from Pepper. He smiled softly. “I’ll see you guys later.”

“Tell Pep I said hi.” Tony looked at Steve. 

Steve nodded and left them. "Call me if you need anything." Steve told Bucky.

Bucky nodded and watched Steve go then stretched and looked at Tony. 

“Can I get something to eat?”

“You realize you don’t have to ask every time that you’re hungry, right?”

"Sorry. I had to ask when Hydra had me." He said. 

“Well you’re not with them anymore so go ahead. Just remember: no steak or ice cream. Those are off limits.”

"You can have some of the ice cream only rule is let me open it and let me finish it." Loki said. 

Bucky nodded then went into the kitchen. Sam followed, feeling pretty hungry himself. 

"Everyone get a snack and I'll cook dinner." Loki told them.

Sam and Bucky both nodded and got something small to eat. Toki went and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. 

“What are you making for dinner Papa?”

"Chili." Loki replied.

Tony perked up and looked at Loki with a big smile. “You haven’t made that in a while.”

“Oh! I like chili!” Toki grinned.

Loki smiled at him. 

"With lots of cheese?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes and you need to grate it." Loki smiled.

“Can I grate cheese too Papa?” Toki raised his little hand in the air eagerly. Tony chuckled at the boys then took Remus so Loki could get started on dinner. 

Sam grabbed three apples for him, Bucky, and Tony.

“Thanks.” Tony took a large bite of it then grabbed some grapes for Remus. “Wanna go play with your toys?”

Remus squealed and clapped his hands. 

Sam and Bucky took up a spot on the couch to watch.

Tony set Remus down in the play area and let him have his grapes. They boy munched on them then grabbed one of his toys. 

"So they aren't picky eaters?" Bucky asked.

“Not really. They’ll eat anything Loki cooks.” Tony looked at Bucky then finished his apple.

"Steve use to be a bit picky on what he ate." Bucky replied. 

Sam looked at Bucky and smiled. Was he remembering more? 

“Oh yeah? With what?” Tony asked with a little grin.

"He hated strawberries." Bucky said. 

“Are you serious?” Tony frowned at Bucky slightly then shook his head. “Well, at least Pepper doesn’t have to worry about that then.”

"Why not?" Bucky asked. 

“Pepper just happens to be allergic to strawberries.”

Sam laughed when he heard this. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Those two are a match made in heaven.”

“Like you and Loki.”

Tony grinned. “Well, we’re more like a match made in awkward circumstance but pretty close.”

"Very strange circumstances." Loki added. "How many times did they try to keep us apart?" Loki asked. "Then along came Thanos and suddenly everyone believed my story." 

Tony smiled and nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anybody backpedal that fast.” He laughed a bit, remembering the exact moment when Fury actually apologized to Loki. 

"He took it all back including the torture." Loki chuckled.

Sam looked at Loki surprised then at Tony. “Why did it take so long?”

“He was angry. I mean, we were all angry but he kept blaming Loki for everything. When Thanos came by it was kind of hard to keep saying Loki had done it.”

"I didn't act on my own accord. Thanos tortured me until I finally broke and gave in. The only reason Fury didn't get me was because what Thanos had done was far worse." 

Sam frowned and shook his head. Bucky just sat quietly, knowing all too well what that felt like. 

“At least you’re free from that now. So what happened to this Thanos guy? Did you lock him up?”

"Blew him up more so." Loki answered.

Tony smiled proudly and nodded. “And we didn’t even need a worm hole to do it.” 

Sam whistled, impressed. “I think that deserves some trust.”

"No, I think the part that drew it to home was that, even though they all hated me at the time and still wanted me dead, I saved their lives." 

“When you’re about to die, anybody can be your friend.” Sam sighed a bit. “At least they don’t still treat you that way now.”

"No, they don't." Loki smiled. "But we still had a hell of a road to travel."

“Can’t be too easy to move on after something like that though.”

“It’s not.” Bucky commented, fidgeting with his hands slightly. He looked over at Loki, quietly admiring his ability to have recovered. 

"You'll recover from what they've done." Loki said as he looked at Bucky. "It won’t be easy and as long as you don’t give up you'll make it." 

Bucky sighed but nodded, knowing it would just take time for him to adjust.

“You’ll be fine Binky. Everybody here has gone through something hard and made it out alive. And you have friends here that’ll help you through it.”

Bucky looked at Tony and smiled a bit. “You’re gonna stick with that?”

“Well it makes Rogers mad, and everyone knows how much I love pissing the guy off. So yeah.” Tony grinned smugly. “Doesn’t help that you kinda look like a homeless raccoon.” 

"Many people wear war paint." Loki pointed out. "I don’t but many cultures did." 

Tony snorted. “Women wear war paint all the time.”

Sam smiled, trying not to laugh. “You do kinda look like a raccoon Buck.”

“It’s the dark circles under my eyes; I can’t help it.” The brunette pouted.

"With some sleep you'll cure those up after a while." Sam nudged him a bit.

“Loki used to have em really bad. He looked like a raccoon for a while too.” Tony laughed as Loki threw a spoon at him. Sam chuckled. 

"If I remember correctly you looked like one too. Not to mention you were covered in grease and oil.” Loki retorted.

“Hey, I never said I didn’t look like that.” Tony shrugged. 

“Steve had em when he just got back with Bucky. He looked like he’d gotten punched.” Sam remembered that moment when Steve and Bucky showed up on his doorstep. 

Loki chuckled. "Lack of sleep does a number of you. I think my best record was surviving three months on thirteen hours of sleep in total by the time I got out."

Sam’s eyes widened and even Bucky seemed surprised. 

“How the hell did that happen?”

“That might have partially been my fault.” Tony smiled apologetically. If he remembered correctly, it was his little screaming contests with Fury that prompted that. 

"I might have been out of SHIELD holding cells for nearly a year by the time it happened. We'd just finished a mission closing a portal and I was recovering from an injury, and while I was resting Fury showed up to take me back. Rather than fight it, I went with him and told Anthony not to bother. My first night there I spent it writing on the walls with a marker."

“Writing on the walls? What did you write?”

“His undying love for me.” Tony smiled, though even he didn’t know. Loki had never exactly told him what it was he’d written and all Fury said was “Norse shit.”

"Spells. Everything I had ever read on magic, spells, and incantations. When I covered the walls I started on the floor. When I finished on the floor I started on the ceiling."

“That’s some weird hobby.”

“Yeah well just imagine how Fury felt when he had to get all that stuff washed off.” Tony snorted and the best part was that Loki had done it all in permanent marker. 

"It wasn't a weird hobby. I needed something to do." Loki said. "Sam, you will never understand what Bucky and I will. That darkness that is there in your mind that slowly starts to creep back in after things have been pleasant and good for a while. That it will make you doubt yourself and slowly go stir crazy."

Sam looked at Loki and felt a chill as the god said this. While he could understand and imagine what that felt like, it was something that impossible to fully comprehend. He’d never experienced something so dark he couldn’t pull away from it, yet both Bucky and Loki had. 

Tony looked at his husband then glanced away. He could still remember how Loki used to be, scratching at his own skin and shutting himself away like an animal. He was glad that was behind him. 

"How did you stop it?" Bucky asked.

"You don’t stop it. You stare it down and fight it." Loki answered. 

"What he's not telling you is that he and Mr. Stark had a number of arguments and fights before that was able to happen." Jarvis butted in.

Sam smiled a bit and looked at Tony. “You picked a fight with a god?”

“It was the only way he would talk to me. Otherwise he’d just sit on his bed, rocking back and forth like a loony. So I forced him to talk to me.”

“Doesn’t sound too smart.”

“Yeah well you think of something better.”

"Few years too late." Sam smiled.

Looking back at Loki, who had gone into the kitchen, it was hard to believe that the well put together, eloquent man had ever been pushed that far to his breaking point.

“Well then be quiet.” Tony retorted.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Not too smart, are you?”

“I’m a genius, okay? My methods work fine.”

"It was going very well until he kicked me in the chest." Loki commented.

“You dangled me off the roof so I think we’re even. Besides, there’s no way that hurt you!” Tony was pretty sure he’d nearly broken his toe doing that. 

"That didn't hurt him?" Bucky asked.

"No but it certainly took the wind out of me." 

Tony rolled his eyes. “He dropped me.”

Sam snorted. “Oh you poor thing.”

"Well what did you think was going to happen?" Loki raised a stern brow at his husband.

"So when did you two become a couple? Or start dating?"

Tony smiled. “Loki made me jealous so we screamed at each other and I asked him to date me.”

"You tried to cheat on me too." Loki said. 

“You cheated on him?”

“No! After everything I went through you think I’d ruin it by cheating?” Tony looked at Sam. “I was…it’s complicated.”

"Then who was that woman I caught you in the lab with?" Loki asked.

“Woman in the lab?” Tony looked at his husband puzzled and strained his memory. He was very particular about his lab and who was allowed in it. 

"It was not long after I had gotten some of my powers back. Some of them not all of them." Loki said. "But Anthony thought I was going to leave and I told him time and time again that I wouldn't but he kept expecting me to go and started pushing me away. One night, I found him in the lab with a woman." 

“Oh that time.” Tony looked away from Loki, feeling ashamed. 

Sam looked at the man. “So you really did it?”

“No, I stopped before anything happened.” Tony snapped at Sam. “It was stupid and I was scared I’d be alone.”

"I scared you." Loki said. "I showed up in my wolf form."

“You have a wolf form?”

“Yes and it’s the scariest thing in the world when he’s mad at you.” Tony shuddered and shook his head. Needless to say, he didn’t get a boner for quite some time after that. 

"I have many forms. I can look like a wolf, a snake, or a lady. Anthony knows about my female form." 

Tony smiled slowly and nodded to himself. Oh he knew about Loki’s female form all right. Loki grinned at him. Tony winked at his husband and Sam cleared his throat. 

“We’re still here.”

“You don’t have to watch.” 

Loki turned back to making dinner. When it was ready, he called every on in to line up for the dish out. Toki and Fenrir ran over to get some dinner, both boys quite hungry. Remus squealed and jumped, wiggling as Tony picked him up. 

“All right, quit squirming.” Tony set the boy in his chair then went into the kitchen to serve him some food. Remus was given a small amount of food that was mashed up a bit more so he could eat. 

"The food goes in your mouth this now." Remus grinned at Loki but ate his food without a fuss. Tony smiled at his son then ate his own food, licking his lips. 

“Loki, you have to teach me how to cook. This is incredible.” Sam couldn’t believe just how delicious the meal was. 

Loki smiled. “Alright." He nodded.

Tony made faces at Remus playfully, making the boy giggle and squirm. Remus made faces back at his father, squealing. 

"Can I have some more?" Bucky asked. 

"Of course." Loki answered.

Bucky stood and went to serve himself a second helping. Sam watched him then went back to his food quietly. 

“Hey Binky, if you want I can make you another arm.” Tony had been thinking about it for a little while now. He knew Bucky didn’t exactly have a choice; he couldn’t just rip off his arm because he wasn’t with Hydra anymore. He did wonder though if the man was entirely happy having something from them still attached to him. 

"Could you make it like this one?" He asked.

“No, but I can make it better.” Tony said with a hint of smugness in his voice. “We can change the logo on it too.”

"Don't do anything to mess it up." Loki warned, not looking up from his bowl.

Tony looked at his husband and couldn’t hide the big, devious grin that stretched across his face. “What makes you think I’m going to do something to mess it up?”

"Because I know you." Loki answered. Tony just rolled his eyes and finished his meal. 

Once Bucky was done eating, he followed Tony down into the lab to start on some outlines for his new arm. Tony got careful measurements to it would be the right size then pulled up a hologram. 

“All right, now comes the fun part: what do you want it to look like?” 

Bucky looked at him confused for a moment. "I want it to look like it does now without the star." He said. "I think if it looked like a normal arm I might forget about it and hurt someone." 

Tony looked at Bucky for a moment and nodded. “All right. I’ll have it done in a few days.” Tony smiled a bit. “I’ll put the Stark logo under your armpit.”

"Please don't." Bucky said frowning slightly. "Will it hurt as much this time?"

Tony looked at Bucky and frowned curiously before realizing that when Hydra performed this operation, they probably weren’t very kind. He clenched his jaw slightly. “It won’t hurt at all. I promise.”

"Thank you." Bucky smiled softly.

“No problem. I’ll make the arm then we’ll see if it fits right and test it out.” 

Tony got to work on the basics for the arm that night, getting the wiring and design out of the way. Toki even came down to help him until it was time for bed. Tony had to carry Toki back upstairs, but promised him he could help more the next day. Toki pouted but agreed and went to get ready for bed.

"Sir, Mr. Loki stark expects you to be in bed as well." Jarvis chimed.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll be there in a sec.” Tony picked up a few things in the lab, moving machines off the floor. Once he’d finished, he headed back up to the room and smiled at Loki. 

“I know someone who looks sexy like you.”

"Because I'm the sexiest thing here." Loki smiled.

Tony laughed and walked over to his husband, kissing him deeply. “You’re also the pretty vain, you know that?” He sat on the bed with Loki. “Toki was really excited to help with Bucky’s new arm.”

Loki smiled at him. "He loves the idea of it." Loki pointed out. "Maybe studying Bucky's arm will give the future hope."

Tony nodded. “He could probably go into medical research. Nano-technology, bionics. He already likes doing this so much.”

"He could but he wants to run Stark industries like you."

“Hey, nobody’s saying he couldn’t make a medical branch too. Actually why haven’t I thought of that yet?” Tony frowned puzzled. 

"Because you don't have the patience for something that will take so long. You would rush or be too excited or unable to sit still. Toki would manage a bit better."

Tony looked at Loki shocked. “I have patience!” He didn’t, and he knew he didn’t. Something that small and precise required more focus than he was willing to give on a single project.

Loki shook his head. "It’s alright."

Tony pouted at Loki then kissed his belly. “Fine, I’m going to talk to my kids.” Tony smiled and peppered small kisses across Loki’s belly, pulling up his shirt.   
“Hey kids.”

Loki chuckled as Tony pulled up his shirt to do so. Tony sighed content and rubbed his thumbs across the skin of Loki’s belly, smiling as he felt the magic swirl under it. 

"There is a chance they won't have any powers." Loki spoke up after a moment.

“Oh yeah? I’ll still love em. Hey, so would they be blue all the time?” Tony smiled a bit at the thought of his two beautiful, sapphire skinned children.

"I don't know. We had Remus and look what happened to him. He has red eyes and turns blue every once in a while." He said. 

Tony hummed in response then kissed Loki’s belly again. “That’s okay, they’ll be smart like their daddy.”

Loki smiled at him. "That may be very true." 

“And they’re probably going to get all your mischief too.” Tony smiled at his husband playfully. 

"I don’t think being mischievous is genetic." Loki joked.

Tony chuckled and leaned up, kissing Loki softly. “Being sexy is.” He winked at his husband. 

Loki let his Jotun form show to Anthony. "Still think I’m sexy?"

“I always do.” Tony smiled lovingly at Loki and kissed him again. Loki cupped Tony's face to bring him in for a kiss. Tony propped himself up and kissed Loki readily. In his Jotun form, the cold nipped at Tony a bit more, but he’d put up with it if meant Loki was comfortable. 

"Jarvis, raise the temperature a bit more for Anthony to be comfortable."

The AI raised the temperature for Tony and the inventor smiled a bit. 

“Aw, you spoil me.” Tony waggled his brows at Loki then kissed him again.

"I know." Loki grinned. He nipped at Tony's lips. Tony smiled against Loki’s lips and kissed along his jaw line slowly. Loki smiled at him as Tony traveled further.

Tony kissed along his husband’s throat slowly, covering his icy blue skin. “You’re amazing, did you know that?”

He nodded. "You tell me nearly every day."

“That’s cause it’s true.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek then pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. 

"What?" He asked.

Tony just chuckled softly and shrugged. “You look really good like this.”

"Why is it you love me in this form?"

“You match my reactor.” Tony laughed as Loki punched his shoulder. After he’d caught his breath, he rubbed his shoulder and smiled at Loki. “Cause I love all of you. And seeing you like this, what you really look like, I don’t know I guess it just makes me happy.”

"And what about when I look like an Aesir?"

“I obviously think you look sexy in that form too.” Tony spoke playfully then touched Loki’s cheek. “But this is something I don’t get to see every day.”

Loki smiled at him. "I love you." 

“I love you too.” Tony kissed his husband softly then nestled in next to him.

"Jarvis could you start up a movie for us?" Loki asked. He guessed he could sit in the room like this for a while.

“Of course Sir. Which movie would you like?”

"Put on Dragon heart. It's been a while since we've watched that.”

“Very well Sir.” Jarvis put the movie on for the couple and Tony went into the kitchen.

“You want a snack?”

"Fruit with caramel dip please."

Tony grabbed Loki’s snack then went over to the living room. He handed Loki the fruit and caramel dip and held his popcorn.

Loki smiled at him. 'Thank you."

“You’re welcome.” Tony sat close to his husband and munched on some popcorn as the movie started.

"You're alright yes? Not too warm?"

“Babe, I’m fine.” Tony leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek then stuffed some more popcorn into his mouth.

"I'm just making sure." Loki replied. 

Tony smiled at the god then looked at the screen as the movie started. “That’s so cute that you worry about me.”

"You used to worry about me. There was a time where you would drink yourself stupid with it."


	196. Chapter 196

“Hey, I still worry all the time. I just don’t drink anymore.” Tony shrugged and let his shoulder press against Loki’s. 

"I'm glad you stopped drinking. You used to taste like alcohol something fierce." 

“Now what do I taste like?” Tony smiled at his husband playfully. 

"Apples." Loki answered. 

Tony laughed then popped a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth. “I guess that’s an upgrade, right?”

"A very big one that I love." 

Tony grinned smugly and watched the movie with husband. 

When it was over, he felt the weight of Loki’s head against his shoulder and glanced at his husband. Asleep already? Tony smiled a bit tried not to wake him. Loki had one hand over his rounding belly, one of his final thoughts before he fell asleep wondering if they were looking at girls or boys. Tony smiled as he watched the god sleep before closing his eyes as well.

It was the middle of the night when Remus started screaming, the cry caused Loki, Tony, the boys, Sam, Bucky, and Nelim all to wake up. Tony and Loki quickly rushed to the room, hearts pounding and both worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Nelim rushed in soon after, checking the room. Sam and Bucky looked on from the hall and kept Fenrir and Toki from barging in. Loki frowned at the fuzzy shadow that Remus had created. With a wave of his hand he destroyed it before picking the sobbing infant up.

"Is he okay?" Toki asked. 

"He'll be alright." Loki bounced him. He hadn't heard his son scream like that since they had been kidnapped. Remus whimpered and cried softly into Loki’s shoulders, clutching the god’s shirt. Tony rubbed his son’s back, relieved he was all right. 

“He had another nightmare?” Nelim asked. 

“Seems like it.” 

"But what about the shadow?" Fenrir asked. Sam and Bucky shared a look.

"He was having a nightmare and his magic formed a shadow to protect him. He might have seen the shadow and scared himself." Loki explained. 

“He’ll be okay.” Tony smiled at their other two sons. “You two go back to bed, okay?”

Toki nodded and went back to his room. 

Nelim nodded relieved. “I shall see you both in the morning.”

Loki looked at Sam and Bucky. "We're sorry about the wakeup call." He said. 

"It's alright, it happens." Sam said. He took Bucky back to the bedroom.

Tony watched everyone go then looked back at Remus. He rubbed the boy’s back gently and sighed. “Been a while since I’ve heard him cry like that.”

Loki nodded. "Grab his necklace; he'll stay with us."

Tony nodded and grabbed it off the dresser, going with Loki back to the bedroom. Remus sniffled quietly, pouting still as hot tears ran down his cheeks. Loki got back in bed and settled himself against pillows and headboard. Rubbing Remus' back, Loki hushed him. Tony slipped the necklace onto Remus and lay next to Loki on the bed. The boy whimpered quietly but eventually began to fall asleep. Loki sighed as he held his son. He looked over at Anthony sleeping and smiled softly. Tony curled up close to the god, sighing as he lapsed back into sleep. 

Everyone slept a bit later the following morning. Sam and Bucky were up first and decided to make waffles for breakfast. Though they weren’t as good as Loki’s, Sam did manage to make some pretty good waffles. Bucky served himself three and sat down to eat. 

Sam shook his head and made up the battle for more. "How can you eat that much?" Sam asked him. 

Bucky paused for a moment and looked at Sam then back at his breakfast and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

"Are you actually hungry?"

Bucky nodded and ate another mouthful. “I get really hungry.”

"Is it because of the serum they gave you?" 

Bucky tensed slightly but nodded. “Could be. They never really fed me; I spent most of my time frozen. Guess that’s it.”

Sam nodded. "Then eat up. When I got home from my last tour, first thing I did was have a burger. Biggest one they had and I ate that thing like there was no tomorrow."

Bucky smiled a bit at Sam and finished his waffles. “A burger sounds good right about now. I haven’t had one in decades.”

"Maybe we can ask Tony if he knows any good places for a burger in New York." Sam sat down at the table and took a bite of his waffle.

"But I can't go out." Bucky was a little nervous about the whole idea.

"We can have it delivered for us." Sam smiled, hoping to reassure the man.

“If you like, I can place the order for you both.” Jarvis spoke up when he heard Sam and Bucky talking.

Tony snorted and grumbled when he felt little cold hands on his face. Remus was pulling on his father’s cheeks, grinning at how funny it looked.

Remus was blue that morning, his bright red eyes looking back at his father. Loki was fast asleep on his side of the bed. 

Tony opened one eye and looked at his son. “Why don’t you bother your papa?” He groaned as Remus slapped his face with a big smile. The boy giggled, clapping his hands. 

"Sir, don’t encourage him, Loki only got to sleep two hours ago." Jarvis instructed.

Tony sighed when it became obvious Remus wasn’t going back to sleep. He got off the bed quietly and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek. He took Remus back to his room and changed his diaper before going to the living room. 

“Oh, morning.” Tony greeted when he saw Sam and Bucky already at the table. He set Remus on the floor so the boy could run around.

“Hey Tony, is it okay if we order some burgers?” Sam looked over at the inventor eagerly.

“Yeah, knock yourselves out.”

"Thanks." Sam smiled. 

"Is he okay now?" Bucky asked, nodding at Remus.

“Yeah, he just had a nightmare last night.” Tony went into the kitchen and yawned as he reached for one of the left-over waffles Sam had made.

“He usually have nightmares that bad?”

“No, it was until after he and Loki got kidnapped that it got so bad.”

"What about that thing in his room, the shadow?" Sam asked.

"It's something Remus has learned from Loki.” Jarvis started explaining. “They both have such strong powers they can project shadows and command them. When they were kidnapped, Remus used his magic and the shadows formed to protect him. More than likely in his nightmare, he was reliving it and called upon the shadows to help him." 

Sam looked surprised to hear this. “That’s pretty intense.”

“Usually he only calls blobs but sometimes his shadows actually get a solid form to them.” Tony looked at Sam and Bucky then cut up Remus’s waffle. He dribbled a little syrup on it, and put it at the table before he went to his son. “All right Kiddo, time to eat.” Remus squealed happily and kicked his legs as Tony scooped him up.

Sam was beginning to realize just how dangerous Loki could be if he so pleased. "How can a guy like him be so caring, and loving and family oriented?" Sam asked. It confused him. It almost seemed like Loki had a split personality. 

“All the cold scary stuff you see if his defense mechanism. That’s the only way he knows how to behave around people.” Tony sat with Remus and started feeding him his breakfast. “You should have seen how he was with me when he first got here.”

Bucky and Sam both looked over at him, waiting and listening.

“He’d just been released from SHIELD so I get that he didn’t exactly want to be friends. Hell it was partially my fault he was there anyway. When he first got here, he’d just sit in his room, rocking on his bed or walking around.”

"What, you didn't want him out of his room or anything?" Sam frowned slightly.

“Not at first. I didn’t know the truth about him yet so I just let him pace around and glare when I got too close. Then he told me what really happened and I started forcing him to come out of the room more often.”

"I guess that didn’t go over very well." Sam shook his head, trying to picture how that might have gone.

“He punched me a couple times but I made him open up eventually.” Tony smiled proudly.

"Sir, perhaps you should just let them listen to the recording of Loki's story." Jarvis suggested.

“Oh yeah. Go ahead and play it.”

Sam and Bucky looked at each other curiously then watched the recording. The emotions on their faces changed as they listened to it. 

Soon Fenrir and Toki boys woke up and came out of the room to join their father and baby brother.

"You know Papa hates that video." Fenrir stated.

“I know but I’m going to lose my voice explaining this to people every time they ask.” Tony looked over at Fenrir. “You want me to make you something?”

Toki walked out of his room as well, yawning. 

"There's extra waffles in the oven." Sam noted.

"Thank you." Fenrir nodded his head at Sam.

“Can I have some too?” Toki asked and Sam nodded. 

“Help yourself.” 

Toki smiled and grabbed a plate. Fenrir grabbed three for himself and got settled at the table. Toki got two then sat down to eat. He poured plenty of syrup on his waffles, licking his lips. 

“I think you got some waffles in your syrup.” Sam joked. 

Toki shrugged and dug in. Fenrir was a bit neater about eating his meal.

"Papa still sleep?" Fenrir looked over at Tony.

“Yeah, Remus didn’t let us sleep too well last night.” Tony looked at his youngest and the boy smiled innocently. Remus opened his mouth for another fork full of waffles. Tony shook his head, smiling. “You got a good night’s sleep though, huh?” Remus just giggled.

"Whenever he sleeps against Papa's chest, he sleeps really well." Fenrir said. 

“Oh he slept great all night, he just kept me and your Papa up for most of it.” Tony finished feeding Remus then took him out of his chair and set him down again. Remus squealed happily then ran around the table before stopping and staring at Bucky’s arm. 

"Let him get it out of his system." Fenrir said as he continued with his meal.

Bucky glanced at Tony then looked back at Remus. The boy approached slowly, his eyes wide. He looked Bucky’s arm over then grabbed his hand and babbled curiously. 

“He’ll do that for a while.” Tony shrugged, knowing there was no stopping Remus when he was curious. Remus looked up and babbled at him before looking back at his arm. Bucky looked at Tony for what he should do.

Tony just smiled, amused by the sight. “He talks to himself a lot. Just nod and smile.”

Remus bit on Bucky’s fingers suddenly, nibbling on them. They felt good on his gums since some of his teeth were still growing in. 

Fenrir shook his head. "Don't bite him." He told his baby brother. Getting up, Fenrir got an ice cream from the freezer and gave it to Remus instead. Remus squealed happily and ate the treat.

Tony smiled and sat Remus at the table again. “Thanks Fen.”

Bucky grabbed a napkin and started cleaning the spit off his hand.

"Don’t feel bad; one day Remus drooled right onto Uncle Steve's cheek." Toki chimed in.

Bucky chuckled as he imagined that. “Really?”

“Steve was holding him and Remus just slobbered all over his cheek.” Tony chuckled. 

Remus had been trying to give Steve a kiss because it was when he just learned how to do it.

Sam smiled then looked at Remus. “Slobbery kid, huh?”

Remus smiled and ate more ice cream. 

"Yeah but it's getting better. He just drools this much because his teeth are growing in. Loki says it’ll stop when he’s got his teeth.”

"No pain?" Sam asked. "I heard one soldier talking about his first child and how the kid was screaming his head off when his teeth were coming in."

“Well, being part god helps.” Tony smiled. “That and we rub his gums every so often to help sooth them.”

Remus babbled lightly and then got up to walk away. Tony quickly went over and wiped off the boy’s hands and face before putting him in his play pen. Sam smiled then finished his breakfast. 

Fenrir finished eating his food. With his dishes in the sink, he went into the living room and shifted to his wolf form. It'd been a long time since the boy had taken this form. Both Sam and Bucky jumped when they saw Fenrir shift. They stared in awe then looked at Tony. The man just shrugged. 

“He gets bigger.”

"If he gets too big, he won't be able to fit through the door." Toki chuckled. 

Fenrir had a good shake before he started to head off for his bedroom.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “I just saw that and I don’t believe it.”

Tony smiled. “Yeah, and Loki gets even bigger than that.”

"You should see how big our oldest brother is." Toki smiled.

Sam chuckled. “I think I’m good for now.”

Tony watched Remus for a moment then went to check on Loki. The god was still fast asleep and Tony smiled. 

It was a gloomy day out. The fall to winter rains were coming down hard. Bucky sat at the window watching the rain quietly. Toki watched him then went over. 

“If you’re bored, we can play some video games. My dad bought me some really cool ones.”

Bucky looked at Toki quietly for a moment. “Your mom really did those things to you?”

Toki tensed slightly and nodded. “Yeah. She said I was a mistake.” Toki looked at his arms, some old scars still there. “One of her experiments messed up and blew out a wall; that’s how I got out.”

"Weren't you scared when you saw the other kids turning into monsters?"

Toki nodded. “It was really scary but I thought if I got out, I could help them.” He looked up at Bucky. “Papa says being brave doesn’t mean you’re not scared. It means you can still do the right thing even though you’re scared.” 

"He's right though." Bucky replied.

“Yeah, Papa’s really smart about a lot of stuff.” Toki sighed quietly. “I know what you did, all the bad stuff. I asked Jarvis.” He looked at Bucky and gave a nervous little smile. “It’s okay, cause you’re not a bad guy like my mom is. You’re a good guy, like Uncle Steve and Papa.”

"But I did bad things." Bucky replied quietly.

"So did Papa and he didn’t want to do the things he did either."

Bucky let his head hang and looked out the window. “I killed so many people. Good people that didn’t deserve to die.”

“Papa killed a lot of nice people too. Uncle Thor told me Papa killed a lot of people when he tried to take over the earth. And he even tried to kill my dad but he isn’t bad. Nobody is bad unless they want to be.”

Bucky looked at Toki and gave a half smile. “You’re pretty smart for a kid.”

Toki grinned. “Papa teaches us a lot about doing good things. He says you should live your life and not let the past hold you down.”

Bucky smiled. "I guess he's right."

Toki smiled and nodded, sitting with Bucky at the window. 

Tony was back down in his lab, working on Bucky’s arm. He was testing the functions of it, making sure it would react the way it should. Of course, he’d never made a prosthetic limb before, so this would be tricky. 

Each day that passed things seemed to settle down and fall into a routine once more. With no immediate threats around, Sam moved out to his own apartment a few blocks away. Bruce moved back in during the eight month of Loki's pregnancy.

Tony was going to die doing this. Loki woke up in the middle of the night with a monstrous craving for, of all things, pickles and powdered donuts. Of course he couldn’t say no, so Tony hauled himself out of bed and went to a small grocery store down the street. Loki's cravings were strange and his habits didn’t get any better. Like clockwork, Loki was up at two in the morning and stayed up until the kids were at their lessons. He would to sleep until they were done and get up to make dinner and spend a bit of time with them and go to sleep with Tony then repeat. 

Tony got back to the tower with Loki’s food some time later, his eyes half shut and his feet too heavy to lift. He was only so lucky Jarvis had control of the car, otherwise he’d have crashed at least twice. Tony set Loki’s food on the table and yawned. 

“G’night Loki.” He mumbled and headed back to the room, leaving Loki with his snack. Loki smiled as he grabbed the bag and Jarvis turned on a movie for him. Tony fell onto the bed and let himself fall back to sleep. Thankfully, Loki was getting close to his due date. 

In the morning Bruce, Nelim, Bucky, and the boys were out in the kitchen waiting for breakfast. Remus was in his high chair already feeding himself some chopped up fruit. 

“Tony still asleep?”

Nelim smiled and nodded. “Loki woke him up again last night.”

Bruce chuckled but didn’t see Loki. “I’m guessing he went back to bed too?”

Fenrir shook his head and pointed to the couch. "He's sleeping on the couch." He said.

Bruce looked over and sure enough, Loki was asleep there with his pillows and a blanket. He smiled at the sight then sipped his coffee. 

“Poor Loki. He’ll be sleeping much better once the twins are born.”

"And when is that going to happen?" Nelim asked. 

“If he’s not late then it’ll happen next month. He’s already eight months in.” 

Nelim nodded and smiled as she looked over at Loki. She got some tea ready just in case he wanted any when he woke up. She grabbed some fruit and went back with Remus. 

"But didn't you say there was possibility of the babies coming early because he's carrying twins?"

Bruce nodded. “There’s that too. If everything goes the way it should, he won’t give birth yet but it all depends on when the twins are ready.”

Bucky was still getting used to the new arm. Tony had finally got it all finished up and ready for use. It was lighter but just as strong as the other one. 

“Hi Bucky!” Toki ran over to the man and hung onto his metal arm. He laughed when Bucky lifted him easily.

“Hey Kid.” Bucky smiled a bit then set him back down. 

“How’s the new arm?” Bruce looked at Bucky’s arm as the man walked over to greet them.

"It’s great. Just as strong as the other but lighter. I don’t feel like the rest of my shoulder wants to fall off." Bucky smiled. 

“That’s good. You mind if I check it again?” Bruce had been making sure that the new sutures would heal well. They were small; Hydra had already put in the basic wiring for the arm, so Tony really didn’t have to do much. 

"Go ahead." Bucky replied. Toki moved out of the way so Bruce could have a look at Bucky's arm. Bruce went over and looked at the sutures. They weren’t very deep, but infections were still a concern. 

“Looks good. Does the arm move okay?”

He nodded. "Moves like a dream."

Nelim smiled. “That’s good to hear. I’m surprised Tony didn’t do anything to it though.”

“Loki wouldn’t let him do anything. He’d have Tony crying if he tried.” Bruce chuckled. 

“I heard that.” Tony frowned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shh, Loki is sleeping on the couch." Bruce told him.

Tony glanced over at his husband then went to make some coffee. He yawned and shook his head. 

“Geez Tony, you look awful.” Nelim looked at him worried.

“Thanks. You’re real sweet.” Tony gave Nelim a sarcastic smile. 

"Another craving run?" He asked.

Tony nodded and sipped his coffee. “Powdered donuts and pickles.” 

Bruce made a face but Nelim looked intrigued. 

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

"Better than that time Loki asked for peanut butter and ice cream on top of a steak." Tony made a face and Nelim pouted. 

“It was delicious.”

“You had some too?”

“Yes.” Nelim sat proudly then bit into her fruit. Tony shook his head and drank his coffee.

"I have had it again since." Nelim replied.

Tony and Bruce both made a face at this. Nelim just huffed and made sure Remus finished his fruit before she set him with his toys. 

"I'm going to take him to the park later, Natasha is going as well."

“All right. Oh, be careful. If he gets his necklace off, he’ll disappear on you. He did that to me last week.” Tony scoffed and frowned at his son but the boy just grinned. Remus had sneezed and made himself invisible, something he seemed to enjoy quite a bit. It took Tony five hours and a bag of flour dumped everywhere to find him. 

"Never seen so much flour." Bruce shook his head.

"Maybe you should stop letting him wear it as a necklace and put it on him as a bracelet." Bucky suggested.

Tony stopped and looked at Bucky slightly wide eyed. “Oh my God, why didn’t I think of that?” He went over and removed the necklace, looping it around Remus’s wrist instead. The boy looked at his father curiously. 

“Ba?”

“This is so you can’t take it off as easy. Thank your Uncle Binky.”

Remus squealed upset and shook his arm then frowned at Bucky. 

Bruce cocked his head to one side. "He's a year old and he's walking, but not talking but he knows who you're talking about?"

“Yeah. I have weird kids.” Tony sighed. Remus looked at his father curiously. “Yes, I meant you.” Remus squawked again and walked off, babbling angrily and grabbed one of his toys. 

Nelim laughed at the sight and shook her head, sipping on her smoothie. 

"That had Loki written all over it." Bruce chuckled.

Tony smiled as he watched the boy. “Yeah, it really did.”

Natasha showed up some time later, greeting everyone as she walked in. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let me just check Remus’s diaper bag.” Nelim double checked to make sure they had everything before she shifted and took on a human form. 

"And no shifting this time." Loki said and he sat up. He rocked himself off the couch and into a sitting position, his big belly making it's self very well known. Loki gave Nelim a firm look.

Natasha smiled at the god’s massive belly. “You make me not want to have kids.”

Nelim looked at Loki and blushed, pursing her lips. “I won’t, I promise.” She picked Remus up and headed out with Natasha. 

Tony watched them go then looked at Loki with a smile. “You doing okay?”

Loki glared at him. "My back is killing me and I want a smoothie, with hot sauce in it." Loki answered.

Tony made a face but didn’t question Loki’s choice of drink. “Smoothie, right. What do you want in it, besides hot sauce?” 

"The usual." Loki answered.

"Please just have the babies already." Bucky shook his head.

"They'll get here when they're ready." Loki snapped and rubbed his belly.

Tony went back into the kitchen and started mixing up Loki’s smoothie. He poured it into a large cup and handed it to his husband. “You want a massage later?” 

"Thank you." Loki smiled. He kissed Tony's cheek before having the first sip. "And yes, please, my ankles are killing me.” Loki sighed. 

“Yeah they’re killing me too.” Tony looked at his husband’s ankles then went to get some cream to rub them. It was the final stretch, but it seemed the twins were really giving Loki hell. Loki got up and started to waddle to the bathroom as quickly as he could to go the bathroom.

"They're playing with my liver and kidneys again."


	197. Chapter 197

“Just a few more weeks and you’ll be free Babe.” Tony called after his husband, smiling as Loki flipped him off. 

Bruce chuckled. “At least he hasn’t thrown you out the window lately.”

“That’s just because I move out of the way before he can grab me.”

"That and he's too big to move far enough to get him." Bucky added, having witnessed a number of attempts. 

“Look, I don’t like being thrown out windows, okay? I have the right to move out of his way.”

Bruce laughed at his friend. “I don’t think he’ll let you touch him for a long time after this.”

Tony whined and nodded. Loki had already threatened with that enough times. 

"But Loki said that last time." Bucky pointed out, remembering the story.

"Yeah it lasted about three months. I think Loki won’t let Tony touch him for a year or two after this." Bruce shrugged and Tony frowned at him.

“Can we stop talking about this? I’m getting depressed just thinking about it.” 

"Well, it's 57 percent your fault. You two start having sex and you want another baby." Bruce looked at his friend and offered a little smile.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Well this time we’re waiting before we have more.”

"Good." Bruce replied. 

“Sir, you have an incoming call from Harry Osborne.”

“Patch him through!” Tony grinned and picked up his phone. “Hey Harry. Haven’t heard from you in a long time.”

Loki finished going to the bathroom and settled on the bed with his sore swollen ankles.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still alive.” Harry chuckled. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Loki’s almost due.”

“So soon? Geez, you need to let the poor guy rest. What are you going to do with that many kids anyway?”

“Don’t get cute. How are you doing Harry?”

“I’m okay.” Harry paused for a moment. “Went to visit my dad yesterday.”

“How did it go?”

"He was only half there. He asked about you and then he forgot where he was again. I think that part of him is still there."

“He’s probably still adjusting to only having one voice in his head again.”

Harry shrugged. “Well at least he remembered I’m his son and not his vengeance legacy.”

Tony chuckled a bit. “Yeah there’s that to look forward to.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing all right.”

“I’m still kicking. You can drop by anytime you want Harry.”

"I'll keep that in mind. Tell Loki and the kids I said hi." he replied.

“Take care of yourself Harry.”

“You too Stark.”

Tony hung up then went over to Loki, smiling at his husband. “Ready for your massage?”

"Yes." Loki answered. He handed Tony a bottle of lotion to use on him. Tony put the lotion on his hands then started rubbing Loki’s ankles with his thumbs. 

“Harry called. He says hi.”

"When you hear from him again, tell him I said hello in return."

“He went to see Norman yesterday. His mind’s still a mess.” Tony rubbed up along Loki’s ankles then down to the pads of his feet. Loki nodded; he was starting to fall asleep. Tony smiled and kept rubbing Loki’s ankles and feet until the god fell asleep. He leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

On the other side of the living room, Fenrir sat trying to solve one of the block puzzles Tony had given them. It was useless but still fun. This was the harder of the two. Toki grinned when Fenrir got stuck. 

“I think this is the part where it has two different solutions, isn’t it?” Fenrir looked over at Tony curiously and the inventor nodded. 

“But I’m sure you’ll figure out both ways.” Tony smiled then looked at Bucky. “Come on, we gotta check that arm.” 

Bucky nodded back, and he and Tony headed into the lab to run some tests on the arm. Jarvis did his usual scans to make sure the arm was functioning as it should.

“Everything looks normal Sir. Scans are complete.”

“Good.”

Toki watched his father go then looked back at Fenrir, smiling. “I can help if you’re stuck. I figured it out already.” 

"Shut up and let me figure it out." Fenrir glared. "Why don't you go with Tony down to the lab?"

Toki hunched his shoulders and bit his lip. “Sorry Fenrir.” He spoke quietly then left the older boy to go down to the lab. 

“Thanks again for this.” Bucky looked at Tony shyly. “I mean it.” 

“No big deal. I wouldn’t really want something Hydra made stuck to my body either.”

Bucky nodded and flexed his fingers. “I keep breaking things.”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah, guess you’ll have to get used to using less force huh?”

Bucky nodded. "I'm working on it. Fenrir has been helping me. He may not have a metal arm but he is very strong." 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, he is.”

Toki walked over and smiled when he saw Bucky in the lab. “Are you running more tests on the arm?”

“Actually we just finished.” Tony set his tools down. “I thought you were playing with Fenrir?”

Toki shrugged. “He got mad.”

Bucky frowned. "Why did he get mad?" 

"Because I was trying to tell him how to finish the wooden puzzle that daddy gave us for Christmas." Toki explained.

Tony smiled softly at his son and put his arm around Toki’s shoulder. “Don’t feel bad about it. He’s older than you are Toki; age differences are hard on siblings.”

“How would you know?” Bucky looked at Tony curiously. 

“Loki told me.” Tony shrugged. 

"How did they not know Loki was adopted?" Bucky asked.

"Because Uncle Thor was only two when they brought Loki into the family. And then because that by the time that you can remember, grandpa was already grey." Toki explained. 

Tony nodded. “They all just assumed Loki got his looks from Odin’s side of the family.”

“That’s gotta be tough.” Bucky shook his head.

“It was, obviously.”

“Mr. Bucky, can you still help me with my project?" Toki asked Bucky and the man smiled. 

"Of course I can. Soon as I get control of my arm a bit better."

Toki smiled and nodded. 

“We should keep records of everything. It’ll look really good when you go to college.” Tony smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Medical degree first." He said.

Toki smiled at his father then went to his own lab to work on a few things. 

“He’s really smart for his age.” Bucky noted. 

“He really is. His teachers didn’t want to see him go but they knew he didn’t need to be in elementary school.”

"He is at a high school level isn’t he?"

“Freshman college level, actually. Fenrir’s about the same too, so we had to pull both boys out.”

"Good thing. What about Remus are you not worried that he might be behind in the learning curve?" Bucky asked.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe he’ll like magic more and maybe he’ll be as smart as me. Maybe he won’t but that’ll just be how he grows up.”

Bucky nodded. 

"Sir, Agent Barton has just arrived and he has brought a friend."

Tony scoffed and went upstairs. “Barton this better not be another bomb enthusiast.” He stopped when he saw a young woman with Clint. “Who is this?”  
"Her name is-"

"Avalon." Bucky said when he saw her.

"You." Avalon reach into her boot, pulling out a knife, "Thank you." She said, handing it back.

Tony tensed then relaxed and huffed. “Okay, no sudden movements with sharp objects.” He looked at Barton again. “I’m guessing this isn’t just an introduction.”

Clint sighed. “She kind of needs a place to hang out and…” He shrugged, trailing off. “You already have Bucky and Bruce plus the kids. What’s one more person?”  
“Hey, I’m not the one you have to convince.” Tony gestured vaguely towards Loki.

Clint sighed. "Why is he? It would be easier if you could work your magic and get her a place in like five seconds." Clint said.

“Did I get elected everyone’s Den Mother?”

“Stark, I’ve never asked you for a favor. Please.” 

Tony looked at Clint then at Avalon. “Fine. I’ll have her a place in a few minutes. Jarvis.”

“Already searching Sir. I have found fifteen apartments in close proximity to Stark tower and Agent Barton’s apartment.”

"Somewhere with a decent amount of square footage." Clint added.

"Seven, one of which is in your building Agent Barton.”

"We'll take that one. Thank you Jarvis. Thanks Tony. Hey Avalon, we found you a place." He told her.

"Good, I'm ready to go to sleep."

“Will you be coming back here anytime?” Bucky looked at her, rather relieved to see she was still alive. 

"Of course." She smiled. "I'll come by after I've gotten some sleep. Or maybe we can meet up for lunch." 

“I can’t actually leave the tower.” Bucky shrugged. “We can eat here.”

“Yeah, just invite yourself over.” Tony gave a fake little smile then shook his head and went into the kitchen. It was like having everyone living there all over again. 

"I'll wait for an invitation." She said to him. "I'll see you later." Avalon waved to Bucky before leaving with Clint.

Tony watched her go then looks at Bucky. “That the girl you were talking about before?” 

Yeah." Bucky smiled. "When I last saw her she was about eight, she was so unhappy. The things they were doing to her and the other and the pain they were causing them." 

Tony nodded quietly and sipped his water. “At least she got out alive.”

“And in one piece.” Bucky looked at his metal arm. 

“Things could have been a lot worse. You’ve made it this far, right?”

Bucky nodded. "I want to know what happened to the other experiments they had. There were more like her." 

“What did they do to her?” She looked normal enough, though Tony knew that didn’t mean much. Steve and Bucky looked normal, aside from the beef cake status. 

"I don't know all of what they've done to her while she was with them but I do know that because of all the experiment things they did it all the planning they put into it she has wings."

Tony just blinked at Bucky as if he was expecting something else. “Wings. Like real actual wings?”

"Yes, like a bird. Fully functional, covered in feathers."

Tony was silent for a moment. “You know what? I’m not even really surprised.” He shrugged. “Maggot people, bird people, next thing you know Nat’s gonna bring in an abandoned whale person she found.” He gave a tight lipped smile.

“Hey Tony.” Natasha walked in at that exact moment with Remus in her arms.

“Dear God I spoke too soon.”

She looked at him puzzled then shook her head. “I thought we could take Fenrir and Toki out for a little while.”

Buck held his hands out for Remus since it was his nap time. Nat looked at Tony, waiting for an answer.

Tony nodded at the idea. “I think they’d like that.” He went to Fenrir’s room to ask the boy if he wanted to go out for a bit. “Hey, Nat wants to take you and Toki out for a little while. You wanna go?”

"No I'm fine. Thank you though." Fenrir said.

Tony nodded and went to get Toki ready. The boy pulled on his shoes and a coat and went eagerly with Natasha and Nelim. Tony smiled as he watched them go then took Remus to his room for a nap. Fenrir was tucked away in the bedroom with Loki, taking a nap. Natasha and Nelim took Toki out to the zoo, watching as he ran from one area to the next excited. 

“Did you know that poisonous butterflies fly slowly? And they fly in a straighter line than other butterflies. Oh, and that bird uses its beak to make holes in trees so it can lay eggs inside. Oh, and that little fish in the back there latches onto sharks and…” Toki rambled on and on about the creatures they saw. 

Natasha smiled and shook her head as she watched him. 

Bruce found Tony in the lab. "Hey its quiet." he noted.

“Yeah, Nat and Nelim took Toki out and Loki, Fenrir, and Remus are all napping.” Tony smiled, enjoying the moment of peace. 

Loki started shifting in bed more, frowning when he realized he was wet. Waking up, Loki realized what it was. 

"Jarvis, get the Doctor. Fenrir, it's time to wake up, I need you to wake up for me."

Fenrir snapped awake and looked at his father worried. “Papa? What’s wrong?”

“Dr. Banner, you are needed upstairs.” Jarvis spoke up suddenly. Bruce tensed and ran upstairs with Tony following close behind. 

“Tony, I need space. I can’t focus with you freaking out in there.” Tony looked at Bruce terrified but nodded and waited outside the room. "The babies are coming."

Fenrir started panicking. "What do we do?"

"I need you to go fill up the bathtub would warm water." Loki answered.

“The tub is full already Sir.” 

“Fen, help me get him to the tub.” Bruce helped Loki to his feet and they carried him to the bathroom. 

“You can relax Sir. Your children and husband are fine.” Jarvis tried to reassure Tony, but of course the man would still be nervous.

Loki stopped and grit his teeth against a contraction. "I'm going to fucking kill him." Loki growled.

Bruce chuckled and helped Loki into the tub. “Do you want him in here?”

Tony waited outside the room anxiously. 

Loki squeezed Bruce's hand. He shook his head and let go reaching for the salve to rub on his belly.

Bruce groaned as Loki squeezed his hand. “Okay. What else do you need me to do?”

"Help me. Make sure the babies are alright. Give me the blade." Loki held out his hand. Bruce handed Loki the blade and got a few things ready for when the twins were born. He stayed at Loki’s side, ready with some salves and potions Thor had brought. 

Steve and Bucky came up stairs and saw Tony pacing. "What's going on?"

“Loki’s water just broke.”

Steve’s eyes widened and he smiled slowly. “That’s great. Is Bruce in there?”

“Wait, he’s giving birth?” Bucky looked at them shocked. 

"Did you missed the part where he was pregnant?" Steve asked.

The first cry of a newborn baby screams to be heard through the door. Tony felt his heart jump in his chest when he heard the soft cry. Bruce scooped the child up and quickly cleaned it off, checking it to make sure it was healthy. He smiled then reached for the twin. 

“Looks like they’re both girls.” The doctor tended to the other then set them on Loki’s chest gently. “You did great Loki.”

Steve looked into the room but couldn’t see Loki or Bruce. He could hear babies crying and he smiled. Tony grinned then suddenly hugged Steve and walked into the room. 

“Loki?”

Loki started laughing. "Shh, shh, shy. Oh, sweet girl." He smiled at her. The salves were already doing their job. "Get Anthony, he needs to meet his little girls."

Bruce wiped off his hands and was about to go when Tony walked in. He smiled at his friend. “They’re all fine. The girls, Loki, they’re all healthy.”

Tony smiled and went over to Loki’s side, tears pricking his eyes when he saw his daughters there. 

“Hey Kids, it’s Dad.” He put a hand to Loki’s shoulder and kissed his husband’s forehead. “You look great and they look great.” Tony touched his daughters’ foreheads gently. Loki smiled at him. Steve called Pepper, Nat, Fury, Clint, Sam, and Liz telling them the news.

Bruce and Tony helped get Loki cleaned off and helped him to the bed with the twins. Each girl lay nestled on a pillow next to Loki. Tony sat next to his husband on the bed, cooing at his children. 

Toki darted into the room and smiled when he saw the babies. “I have more sisters now.” He spoke in an excited whisper. Natasha and Nelim smiled as they walked over.

“Congratulations Loki. Do you need anything?” Nelim smiled at the god. 

"Toki, you have a sister. Hela is your older sister." Loki corrected. Fenrir hung back a bit.

Clint rushed in with a camera. "Are they blue?"

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes. “No, at least not yet.”

“I know, but now I have more sisters now.” Toki grinned at his father, touching one of the girls’ cheek softly. “They’re really small.”

“Fen, come on. Say hi.” Tony smiled at the boy. 

"I will later." Fenrir didn't want to do it when they were so many people around them. Everyone wanted to get a look at the babies.

“Sir, Ms. Potts says she cannot make it at the moment, but will stop by with a gift as soon as she can.”

Steve smiled as he looked at the girls. “They’re so small.”

“Like their Papa.” Clint smiled playfully and groaned as Natasha elbowed him. He grumbled but looked at Loki. “Congrats.”

Loki thanked him, leaning back against the pillows.

"How does it feel to have your body back?" Natasha asked.

"Amazing." Loki replied.

Steve chuckled. “I bet. I’ll come back later with Pepper, okay? You get some rest.” He nodded at Loki then left. 

“Yeah, we should go too.” Natasha smiled at the girls then left with Clint. 

Tony watched them go then looked back at his daughters. 

Nelim smiled softly. “I’m happy for both of you. I’ll make some tea.” She went into the kitchen then glanced outside when she heard a soft rumble. 

"Loki, you should really get some rest." Bruce said.

Loki nodded, "I know but they're here. So much trouble and they're finally here."

Tony smiled at Loki and kissed his temple. “They’ll be here when you wake up. Get some sleep Beautiful.”

The girls both yawned and curled closer to Loki as they slept. 

Bruce smiled at the sight. “I’ll see you three in a few hours for another quick check up.”

Loki sighed as he settled in as well. Jarvis dimmed the lights in the room so Loki and the girls could sleep easier. Bruce headed for the kitchen to make himself something to eat. 

"Tony you and Loki have some beautiful children."

Tony looked over at Bruce and nodded with a little smile. “Yeah, we do.”

“How do you think Remus is going to react?”

“Probably wonder where we got more kids.” Tony chuckled and shrugged. 

Bruce put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He did good. All three of them did. The kids are healthy, Loki’s fine. They did okay.”

Tony nodded, feeling a knot in his throat. He’d been so afraid that there would be another complication, but now he didn’t have to worry. 

"Tony, you can calm down. I think fate threw enough curve balls at you in the beginning of this." He said.

Tony nodded and took a shaky breath. “You’re right. They’re both okay.” 

Bruce nodded. “Just make sure he gets enough rest over the next couple days. I'm going to stay on speed dial in case there are any complications."

“All right. Thanks for helping him out.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Bruce left with Lizbeth and they headed back to their place. 

Tony went back to the room after a moment to check on Loki and the twins. He smiled at them all, watching as they slept. Even Toki and Fenrir had climbed onto the bed.

“Are they still asleep?” Nelim peeked over.

“Yeah, all of them are passed out.”

"The girls are beautiful. What will you name them?"

“We’ve got a couple names in mind.” Tony smiled at Nelim. 

"Save them for later when Loki is awake?" she asked.

“Yeah, Loki doesn’t trust me to pick the names.” Tony grinned and Nelim chuckled. 

“Well after Toki.”

“Hey, that was a good name.”

"It's your name and his name cut in half and combined. Jarvis said you were hell-bent on it." Nelim reminded him.

"Sir that is not entirely true. Loki included you in the process of picking names." 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s a good name.” He crossed his arms then heard the twins fuss slightly. He went into the room to check on them. 

Loki was already up trying to calm them down. "Shh, it’s alright."

Tony scooped up one of the twins and rocked her slowly. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He reached for a bottle and brought it to his daughter’s lips. She latched on quickly and Tony sat one the bed, smiling at Loki. “Still tired?”

"It hasn't even been an hour. I'm tired, and sore." Loki complained. Sighing, he started to feed the other. "Astrid Marie has an appetite like her uncle." Loki said watching the child in his husband's arms.

Tony smiled at the name. “Astrid Marie.” He kissed his daughter’s forehead then looked at the other. “And what’s her name?”

"Emery Frigga." He smiled.

“Emery Frigga.” Tony repeated the name back. “You two are going to be amazing.” He smiled at the girls. “Let me and Nelim finish feeding them. You need some sleep.”

"I want to hold her." Loki said.

Tony leaned in and kissed Loki’s cheek. “All right. I’m right here if you need anything.”

Loki nodded. Once the girls were fed, burped and changed Loki was sleeping once more as well as the girls. Tony watched them for a few minutes then went to get himself something to eat. 

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.” 

Tony picked up his phone. “Yeah?”

“Heard about your kids. Sorry I couldn’t be there myself. How are they?”

“Tiny but they’re fine. We named them Astrid Marie and Emery Frigga.”

“Sounds like something Loki would pick. How’s he doing?”

“He’s asleep. Can’t be easy bringing twins into the world.”

"Certainly not. I'll be by when I can to meet them. In the meantime, there will be a meeting next Friday, bring Loki and the kids down to SHIELD. I'll send a unit for Bucky to transport him safely." 

“Everything okay?” 

“For now. It’s just meeting Stark, relax.” 

“Easy for you to say.” Tony ended the call then went back to be with his family. He found a spot near Loki and nestled close to his husband and children. Toki and Fenrir were curled up to Loki, Fenrir in his wolf form. Nelim watched Remus, and had Jarvis take a picture and sent it along to everyone else. 

Tony ended up dozing off and didn’t wake up until the twins began to fuss again. He took them carefully and checked their diapers. 

In the other room, Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke up, his hair a mess. 

Loki was fast asleep. Fenrir had gone off to his own room after being kicked by Toki. Loki sent Toki off to his room from all his moving. Tony cooed at his young daughters, staying with them as they slowly started to drift back to sleep. He’d almost forgotten just how much sleeping newborns did. Loki ended up waking up anyway and getting Remus so he could meet his sisters.

"Astrid and Emery." Loki said pointing to who was who. 

Remus looked at them and then at Loki. "Em." Remus said.

"Getting closer to that first word huh?" Loki asked with a large smile. "Everything alright?" Loki asked.

Tony looked over at his husband and smiled, though clearly a bit tired. “It’s great. I was just talking to these two.” He looked down at his daughters, touching Emery’s head gently. “She has my hair already.”

Remus looked at the babies fascinated then back up at Loki with his mouth in the shape of a perfect circle. 

"They look a great deal like you." Loki said.

"They have your green eyes Mr. Loki Stark." Jarvis replied.

Tony chuckled softly as Emery grabbed his fingers and refused to let go.


	198. Chapter 198

“I’m a hostage now.” 

Remus giggled quietly, reaching for his sisters. Loki leaned in closer for Remus to get a better look. The boy babbled quietly, reaching out and touching Astrid before quickly pulling his hand back with a sharp gasp. He looked at Tony and Loki with such a cartoonish expression that Tony had to turn away as he laughed. 

"What's Wrong baby boy?" 

Remus babbled quietly, trying to contain his excitement. He looked at his sisters again then gasped at Loki. 

“He’s been doing that for a while. He pretends to act all surprised like that. Nelim got him into it.” Tony smiled as he looked over. Nelim would make faces at Remus when they played and lately the boy had been copying them. Loki nodded in understanding. Remus gasped again, causing Loki to shake his head.

"Did I miss anything while I was asleep?"

“Just how much I love you. Oh, and Fury wants a meeting with everybody next Friday. He didn’t say what it was about but you know him.” Tony shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'll put Remus back to bed." Loki said, taking the boy back to bed. Loki checked in on Toki and Fenrir. Going back to his husband, he helped put the girls back down before his husband went back to the bedroom for much needed sleep. Tony curled up close to Loki, putting his arms around the god and smiling. 

“Been a while since I could put my arms around you.” He leaned close and kissed Loki softly. 

"It’s nice." Loki smiled. "We have quite the full house." Loki said. "I think we should move Nelim and Bucky to their own apartments upstairs."

“You think so? Maybe it is time they moved a bit further away from our room.” Tony looked at Loki then gave a mischievous grin. “Then we can be loud again.”

"Still not getting any for a few months." He said.

Tony sighed but nodded. “Yeah, you need your beauty rest.” He smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “I’ll wait. We have our kids and I still have you.” 

"You'll live." Loki said.

The next morning, Bruce showed up to check on Tony, Loki and the kids.

“Everyone looks healthy. The twins are a little small but they’re fine otherwise.”

“You sure?”

“Yes Tony, I’m sure.” Bruce smiled a bit at his friend then looked back at the girls. “Emery has your hair.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. She looks like she walked through a storm.”

"Emery is five pounds thee ounces. Astrid is five pounds even." He said.

“They’re like those fun size candy bars.”

Bruce snorted but tried not to laugh at the joke. He looked at Tony then at the girls. “Have they turned blue at all?”

“Not that I’ve seen.” Tony shrugged then looked at Loki.

Loki shook his head. "But I have noticed the scars on their hands." Loki said.

“Scars?” Bruce looked at Loki curiously then looked at the twins.

“Like the Jotun markings?” Tony looked at Loki. 

Loki nodded. "Yes."

Tony nodded relieved and looked at the marks, as did Bruce. 

“But their skin isn’t blue? Is that normal?” He looked at Loki.

"Anthony is human, I am a Jotun so for them to get some features and not others it may be normal. They may also change as time goes on; they are young yet."

“All right. We’ll just keep an eye on them, make sure they grow normally. They eating okay?”

“Oh yeah.” Tony nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Bruce chuckled. “You ever going to cut that animal on your head?”

Tony pouted at Bruce and scoffed. “Leave my hair alone.”

Loki looked at the girls and sighed. He loved them so much and yet they were still cursed with his Jotun genetics. Tony touched Emery’s head softly then looked at Loki. He knew that look; it was the same look he got when Remus turned blue. The inventor leaned close and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

“They’re perfect Loki.”

Loki looked back at Tony and smiled.

"Loki, I hope you’re taking it easy." Bruce said.

"I am, Doctor."

"Good, because Tony and I are going to get breakfast started, and Nelim is going to help with the kids." He said.

Tony kissed Loki’s cheek again then pinched his butt playfully. “Get some rest.” He went with Bruce into the kitchen. Bruce shook his head and got some eggs out. 

“He been sleeping okay?”

“Yeah, he sleeps as much as the twins do.”

"Well giving birth to twins wasn't easy. He wasn’t getting much sleep these last few weeks.' Bruce reminded him. Loki tried to get some more sleep but couldn’t. He was hungry and wanted to cook.

“True. His ankles were huge the other day but at least he didn’t throw me out the window.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head then started making some omelets. 

Loki walked into the kitchen and sat down to watch tony and Bruce cook. 

"I'm starving." 

Bruce looked at Loki and smiled. “You can have this first omelet then.” He finished frying it then served it on a plate for Loki. 

“Want some toast Loki?” Tony asked as he looked at his husband. 

"Yes, please." Loki answered. With the food in front of him, he tucked in. Being pregnant wasn’t easy. While it may have seemed like he ate constantly, he never finished anything he started. Tony smiled as he watched Loki then started on some toast for his husband. He started making some coffee as well. 

Bucky joined them next and settled in with the boys not far behind. Nelim came out with Remus in her arms. 

“The girls asleep?” Tony looked over at the Skrull.

Nelim nodded. “Yes, but Remus wanted to come out and play.” She smiled and bounced the boy on her hip. 

“Oh, before I forget, Fury wants us all in a meeting next Friday.”

“Even me?” Bucky looked at Tony tentatively. 

“Yeah, you too Binky. Don’t worry; I don’t think you did anything wrong.”

"Don’t worry, Director Fury is sending a team for you, to make sure you make it safely." Jarvis reminded him.

"What do you think he'll be telling us?" Bucky asked, trying to relax.

“He didn’t tell me, so this is either a big emergency or no big deal. Hard to tell with Fury.” Tony looked at Bucky casually, trying to ease him. Even he felt a little nervous though. Bucky nodded. 

"Hopefully it's nothing bad." Bruce said. "Maybe he'll tell us where the hell Clint is." Bruce added. 

“Didn’t Barton just get back though?” Tony frowned Bruce puzzled. The archer had returned not long ago, hadn’t he? With his new friend and everything. Had he been called away again so soon? 

"He's back?" Bruce asked.

"When did he get back?" Nelim asked. 

“He was here earlier to see the twins.” Tony looked at the two then frowned skeptically. “Are you messing with me? Is this like that time you convinced me I forgot to pick the boys up from school?”

Nelim grinned and bit back a laugh. “I don’t know how you forgot it was Saturday.”

“That’s not funny. I drove all the way down there!”

"No, it’s just I haven't seen him or heard that he was back." Bruce replied.

“Well I saw him earlier. I think he left with Nat but I haven’t heard from him since the other day.”

“Would he be sent out that soon?” Nelim frowned.

“Fury does stuff like that all the time.” Tony shrugged.

"Morning papa." Fenrir said. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine." Loki smiled at his son. Tony set the toast in front of Loki then sipped his coffee and started making some more. Toki woke up soon enough and went out to greet everyone. 

“Morning Papa.” He hugged Loki with a big smile, and Loki smiled back. 

"Good morning. Boys, hurry up and eat your breakfast, you have lessons today." He said.

Toki whined, "Do we have too? I want to spend time with the twins." Toki said.

"They will be here when you finish." Loki promised. Toki pouted but knew they couldn’t miss their lessons. He sat down to eat along with Fenrir. Tony smiled at the boys then made himself an omelet. Nelim walked over with Remus in her arms. 

“You taking him out again?”

“Yes, Natasha and I thought we would get him something special. Is that all right?”

“You go ahead. I haven’t had to buy clothes for him in almost a month.” Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"Well it’s nice to have little ones to spoil." Nelim said.

"Fenrir. I want to talk to you before you go down." Loki said.

"Okay." The wolf boy gave an obedient nod.

“Yeah, nice cause they’re not yours.” Tony eyed Nelim. Nelim grinned playfully. 

“Of course. If they were mine I’d have to stay up all night.” She bounced Remus on her hip then sat him down to eat.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Nelim. “You’re not funny!”

Nelim frowned, "I can be funny." She said.

“You’re not very good at it.”

Nelim scoffed, her hanging open. “I am not good at being funny?”

“Nelim, you have…a weird sense of humor.” Tony shook his head.

"You said the same about me for years." Loki said.

"You're one to talk considering that your form of a joke is insulting people." Bucky gave Tony a pointed stare.

"It’s name calling." Bruce corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky and Bruce and bit into his omelet. “I’m funny. Nelim is weird.”

The Skrull pouted and started making a smoothie. “I am not weird. Well…” She paused, remembering she was an alien. “You know what I mean.”

"Ignore him." Loki interjected. Nelim looked at Loki then nodded and sat down to eat. Once he’d finished eating, Loki went to check on his daughter. He smiled as Astrid cooed and wiggled a bit. Emery was still and fast asleep. The baby girl stared up at her father, wide eyed and curious. 

Tony went over to the other room, having abandoned his coffee. He grinned at the sight then stepped closer to get a better look at his daughters. 

"Hello, Little One." Loki greeted her. The big green eyes just stared back at him. Emery yawned and stretched where she lay, rubbing her eyes and beginning to wake. Tony touched the girl’s head softly. Emery looked up at Tony, bright green eyes staring back. Tony smiled and carefully scooped the girl into his arms. He rocked her slowly, wiggling his fingers at her. 

“Hi Emery.”

She just stared back at the large man. Emery reached for him and tried to touch him. Tony brought the baby girl closer and kissed her nose softly.

"Let her touch your face." Loki instructed. Tony held the girl close so she could do so. Emery put her little hands on Tony’s nose and mouth, pinching and grabbing. She then put her hands in her own face, getting to know his scent. 

"That’s how babies get to know their parents." Loki informed him, smiling.

Tony glanced at his husband then smiled at Emery. “I stink right now, so try this again when I’ve taken a shower.” 

Emery cooed softly, reaching for Tony’s face again. He smiled, and he and Loki brought the girls out to the living room. Tasha had just walked in, ready to go when Nelim and Remus were ready. 

"Can I hold her?" Nat asked, smiling when she saw the twins. Tony was about to say no but Loki told him to let someone else hold the girls for a little while. He scoffed and handed his daughter over to Natasha. 

"Go take a shower." Loki nudged his husband. Tony huffed but went to the room for a good shower. He smiled like baby formula and sweat, though at least it wasn’t burnt skin and grease. Loki watched him go. 

"How are you feeling Loki?" Nat asked.

"Very well, considering everything."

Tony undressed and got into the shower. He sighed at the hot water pouring over his skin. 

“That’s good. The way your back was twisted with the twins, we were all worrying you’d stay like that.” She smiled.

Loki shook his head. "My back certainly feels better." Loki chuckled.

“I’m sure you’re glad for that. And your ankles won’t be swollen anymore.” 

Tony finished his shower and stepped back out, wearing fresh clothes and his hair brushed back.

Loki smiled. "No more swollen ankles, no more question mark for a back, and no more weird cravings."

“Yeah, your cravings were pretty out there.”

“So what do we do with all the weird food you have in the fridge now?” Tony walked back into the kitchen, and looked through the fridge, then at his husband.

"What do I still have in there?" He asked.

“Some sushi, raw shrimp, you’ve got this weird Japanese dessert stuff. Bean paste, apple curd and…” Tony made a face and pulled out a jar. “Whatever this is.”

"Give me the sushi." Loki held out his hand. Tony shrugged and pulled it out. It was a variety pack and Tony didn’t want to know what half the stuff in there was. 

"But you just ate toast and an omelet.” Nelim pointed out. 

"True but I've also just given birth to twins, I have my body back; I'm eating." 

“Don’t question him Nelim. He does what he wants.” Tony shrugged then took a sip of his coffee. 

Natasha started laughing. "I remember you saying that a good number of times." She said.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. That’s my husband.”

"Sir, Director Fury has arrived." He said.

"Good morning." Loki greeted. 

"Well look at you, back straight, belly gone and little girls in your arms.” Fury nodded at Loki, and smiled at the twins.

Nelim looked over at the man. “Hello Director.”

Fury nodded at her then noticed what Loki was eating. “The cravings not gone?”

“No, he just wants sushi.” Tony cut in.

"We had a wager going at the headquarters as to what the twins would be. I won since you to had girls. I'm giving you the money." Fury said, handing it to Loki.

Tony snorted. “Pepper sent a box of diapers, Nelim and Natasha went clothes shopping, and Clint gave us some toys. I haven’t had to spend a single penny yet.”

Fury chuckled. "Lot of people thought it would be boys."

Tony nodded a bit at the Director’s words. “So I guess you made a good amount off that bet?”

“I did, but Agent Hill lost.”

Tony chuckled, imagining the brunette agent’s face when she heard she’d lost.

Loki chuckled. "You boys happy with more sisters?" Fury asked Toki and Fenrir.

"Yes!" Toki answered. 

"Yeah." Fenrir answered a bit quietly. 

“Finish your breakfast you two, you have to get to class soon.”

Fury looked at the girls and smiled. “They look too much like you Stark.”

“Yeah well I was awarded sexiest man alive twice. I think them looking like me is a good thing.”

"Toki, you go ahead to class, Fenrir I want you to stay with me today." Loki said. 

"They have your hair, and Loki's green eyes, but everything else is you." Fury stated. Tony stood tall and proud, an arrogant grin curling his lips. Fury rolled his eyes and shook his head then touched Astrid’s head gently. “They’re a little early, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, Bruce said they’d either be early or late.”

"Bottom line is they're here and they're healthy and so is Loki." Bruce added. 

"Good, now I hope you two plan on waiting for a few years before you have more." Fury said. 

"If he touches me, he's dying." Loki replied. 

Tony gave a little smile, but pouted with his eyes. “Yeah, there won’t be any more kids for a while.”

Fury couldn’t help but chuckle at Tony’s obvious disappointment. No doubt there wouldn’t be any sex for at least two months while Loki recovered. Loki stood up to his full height. Honestly, you could hardly tell he’d just given birth.

"How in the hell do you keep that body?" Natasha asked.

"Magic." Loki smiled.

"Clearly." Natasha glared.

“And rigorous night time activities.” Tony grinned then let out a silent scream as Fury pinched him in the side. He glared at the man and stepped away. “What was that for?”

“You know what.” Fury narrowed his good eye at Tony then looked back at the girls. “Not in front of your kids Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Toki finished his breakfast then gave Loki a hug before going downstairs. 

Loki sighed. "Doctor Banner, would you mind helping Anthony with the girls?" He asked. 

"Not at all." He said.

Loki nodded. "Come along Fenrir."

Fenrir looked up and followed his father. “Yes Papa?”

Tony scooped up one of the girls, cooing at her. 

“Mind if I hold one?” Fury smiled at them.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Fury. “I don’t know if I feel like it.”

“Tony.” Bruce looked at the man sternly. Tony huffed but handed Astrid over to Fury. 

"Which one is which?" Fury asked.

Loki took Fenrir back to the boy's room. "What is wrong my wolf?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know." He replied.

"I know you can give me a better answer than that." 

"Everyone is always fussing over Remus and Toki. Remus is so cute, he is so cute. Toki is so smart, he has such great ideas, he'll run the company when he's older. It’s always about Toki and Remus and now there are the twins. Everyone will fuss over at them too."

“Astrid has darker hair. See?” Tony held the two together. It wasn’t a big difference, but Astrid’s hair was a bit darker than her sister’s. 

"Emery also has a light amount of freckles over the bridge of her nose." Jarvis informed them.

Fury nodded, getting a good look at both girls. “With any luck they won’t be too much like you or Loki.”

Tony gave a dry laugh then frowned at Fury. 

"I just want to know if all the kids will end up with the Loki stare." Bruce chuckled.

"That would be funny. It freaks Barton out every time." Tony wrinkled his nose and grinned.

The girls stared up at Fury and Tony curiously. Emery reached for Fury's eye patch.

Fury chuckled and kept her back. “I don’t think so.”

“Is there anything under there?” Tony looked over curiously. 

"Of course there is still something under here." He said. 

Tony cringed and looked away, shaking his head. “Ew.”

Fury scoffed at the man then looked back at Emery. “Your daddy’s kinda stupid.”

“Okay, give me back my kid.” Tony took the girl back, grumbling. 

"Oh come on Stark." Fury frowned. He liked holding the baby. He hadn't held a baby in a while. Not since Remus was born. Tony looked at Fury and was about to speak when Bruce handed Astrid over to the director. 

“Bruce!”

“Come on Tony, the guy wants to hold your kids.”

Fury took Astrid in his arms, rocking her gently. Fury smiled getting the little girl. Astrid yawned and rubbed her eyes, nestling against Fury’s shoulder. “Isn’t that adorable?”

“I make cute kids.” Tony gloated.

“Loki makes them. You just sit there whining about everything.” Fury retorted. Tony huffed and rocked Emery slowly. Bucky started laughing and Bruce shook his head. 

"Are you upset that everyone is pay in more attention to them?" Loki tilted his head, and gave his son a concerned look.

"Yes. They're just babies, they can't talk. Toki thinks everyone needs his input on everything." The boy frowned.

Tony frowned at Bucky. “It’s not funny!”

Nelim smiled. “I think it’s pretty funny.”

“Don’t side with him.”

Nelim chuckled and bit into an apple. “I’m off then.” She picked Remus up and walked out, heading downstairs with Natasha. 

"How about you skip your lessons for today and we will spend that together?" Loki smiled.

"We can do whatever you want today within reason."

Fenrir looked at his father and smiled slowly. “Just you and me?”

Tony watched Nelim go then looked at Emery. The girl yawned, closing her eyes. 

“Looks like it’s nap time.” Fury set Astrid down in her crib and Tony set Emery in hers. 

“Thanks for coming.” Tony looked at Fury.

“I told you before, you’re the closest thing to a son I’ve got.” Fury smiled a bit at Tony. “I wouldn’t miss this.”

"Just you and me." Loki promised. 

Fenrir nodded. "Okay." Loki got up and smiled. 

"Let me get dressed and we'll head out." 

"Okay." Fenrir nodded, heading back to the front room.

Tony looked over at Loki and smiled. “The girls are asleep.”

Fury looked at Loki and nodded his head. “You did good with those two. How do you feel?”

"Much better." Loki smiled. "Anthony, Fenrir and I are going out for the day. If there's an emergency call me." He said. 

“All right.” Tony kissed the god’s cheek and smiled at Fenrir as he walked out. “Don’t do anything I would do.”

“Stark, I honestly think you’re a bigger threat than these two on their worst day.” Fury shook his head.

Tony frowned at Fury. “You don’t get baby holding privileges anymore.”

Fury rolled his eyes. "You know Loki would overrule you." He said. 

“Yeah, I’m not liking my position of authority. Why am I second?”

“Because that’s what it’s like to be married. I’ll see you two later. Expect some gifts from myself and Agent Hill.” Fury patted Tony’s shoulder and with that, he left. 

Walking down the street with Fenrir Loki smiled. 

"What do you want to do my wolf?" He asked. 

Fenrir thought for a moment as he looked around. “Can we see the museums?”

Loki nodded. "How are your lessons going?" Loki asked. 

“They’re going well. The tutor says she’s never met someone as smart and young as I am. She says I could be anything when I grow up.”

"Do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Loki asked.

Fenrir shrugged. “I never thought about it. I thought I would spend my entire life with the wolves, venturing the Nine Realms. Now that I am with you again, I do not know what do.” Fenrir looked up at his father. “What should I do?”

"That is purely up to you. If you want to go and wander the nine I will still love you. But you have to promise me to send word that you're alright and to come visit." 

Fenrir smiled. “I will always come back to you Papa.” He sighed quietly. For as much as he enjoyed traveling with the others wolves, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. “Do I have to make up my mind right now?” 

"Of course not.” Loki replied. "You're young, I expect you to change your mind a good number of times."


	199. Chapter 199

Fenrir smiled and nodded at his father. “I do not know if I want to stay on Midgard. It is very strange here.”

"I know, it's a strange place and the people on it don't make much sense." 

“Everything happens so quickly; there is no time to enjoy anything.” Fenrir shook his head, watching as people rushed about. “Was Dad like this too?”

"At times." Loki replied. "I made him slow down a great deal. Sometimes he used to babble like Remus in the sense he was talking about something he was doing in the lab." 

“I like him though. Blue Heart is different from the other Midgardians. He treats you well.” Fenrir smiled up at his father. “Otherwise I would eat him.”

"You know humans don't sit well on your stomach." 

Fenrir sighed and nodded. They gave him horrible indigestion and he’d spend weeks eating herbs to calm his stomach. 

“Papa, why did you chose him?” Fenrir looked up at Loki curiously. He could understand that Tony certainly treated his father well, but he’d never known Loki to have much regard for Midgardians. He barely seemed to show interest in Asgardians. 

"Because I feel in my heart that he is the right one for me." Loki replied. "There is a way he makes me feel that I never felt before. I still get butterflies when I see him sometimes." He smiled. 

Fenrir smiled slowly up at his father and nodded. “Will I feel like that someday too?”

*

The twins woke up and Tony took them out of the room. He sat cross legged with the girls perched in his lap. Remus looked at his sisters, babbling curiously. 

“Ba!”

“Astrid.”

“Ah?”

“Astrid.” Tony repeated the name again slowly so Remus could say it. The boy blinked and looked at his sister. 

“Ah!”

*0*

"Yes. One day you'll find someone that you would give up everything for." Loki replied. Fenrir nodded and walked into the museum with his father. Tony had a lifetime pass at Loki’s request, and they were allowed in without question. 

*0*

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. “Close. Emery.”

“Meh?”

“Emery.”

“Meh! Ah!” Remus squealed and clapped his hands. 

“Sir, I believe it is time for their snacks.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony was about to move then stopped when he remembered the twins on his lap. He huffed and looked around. 

“Nelim? Help?”

The Skrull walked over and smiled. “Snack time?”

*

"Did you have a crush on anyone when you were in school?" Loki asked. 

Fenrir blushed slightly at the question but shook his head. “The Midgardians did not seem to have that much interest in me.”

"That's not true. There might just not be one interested in your right now." He said. "Fenrir do you like boys or girls? Or both for that matter?"

“I don’t mind either, I guess.” Fenrir glanced around at the exhibits. “I guess it would depend on their personality.”

*

Tony nodded and Nelim went into the kitchen to get a snack for Remus and something for Tony as well. 

“Where are Loki and Fenrir?”

“They went out. Some bonding time I guess.”

"I think it's best that they go." She said. "Fenrir has not been himself lately." She said and she gave Remus a few grapes.

“You noticed that too? I think it’s Remus and the girls. Before they were born, he and Toki got a lot more attention.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “I wanna do something nice for him but I don’t know what?”

"True. And even still Toki gets a great deal of attention. Fenrir closes himself in his room." Nelim pointed out. 

Tony sighed. “I just never know what to do with him, you know? He’s so quiet, like Loki.”

“I suppose it is hard to find something you have in common.” Nelim sat with Tony and took one of the twins so he could stretched his legs. 

“I don’t want him to feel ignored.”

"He does not feel ignored but he is very aware of how busy you and Loki are with the younger children." She said. 

Tony nodded. “As long as he knows I care about him like a son.”

Nelim smiled. “I am quite sure he does.”

Tony smiled a bit then looked at Remus. Remus was busy feeding himself.

“Hey, don’t eat too fast.” Tony looked at Remus and the boy smiled. 

*

Fenrir stepped out of the museum with Loki after some time. “Now where do we go Papa?”

"It’s about time for lunch. You hungry?" Loki asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"If you see a place you'd like to try, say so."

Fenrir looked around then pointed at a small restaurant down the street from them. “How about that one?” 

It was the same place Tony often took Loki to for their dates. "That looks like a good spot." Heading over Loki and Fenrir were seated quickly. 

The owner, a round, elderly gentleman, smiled and went to greet Loki. “Ah, Mr. Loki! I haven’t seen you in a long time!” The man chuckled and shook the god’s hand. “Where is Mr. Stark?”

"It has been a while. He is a home minding the other children, and I'm having a day with my son."

“Ah, then this is Fenrir!” The man chuckled at the wolf boy. “Well, you two order whatever you like. Ah, and we’re trying a new dessert. My wife’s fruit pudding with cream.”

"That sounds good." He smiled. "Thank you.” Loki told him.

Looking at Fenrir, he smiled at him. "See anything you like?"

Fenrir looked through the menu. “Can I have a raw steak and some cheese fries?”

“Raw? Are you sure you don’t want it cooked?” 

"No, raw please." Fenrir answered.

"It’s alright." Loki said. "He can have that and I'll have a California burger, medium well with fries."

The man nodded and wrote it down. “All right, I’ll bring it right out.” He smiled then went back to the kitchen. 

“Do you know him Papa?”

"We used to come here a lot." He said. "This was actually the first place that Anthony took me out to when SHIELD gave me to him."

Fenrir grinned playfully at his father. “On your first date?” 

“Here we go, two of our specialty milk shakes!” The owner walked over and set the drinks down on the table. “You get these free, so ask for as many refills as you want.” The man smiled at Loki and Fenrir then went back to the kitchen. 

"Thank you.” Loki thanked the man. "No, our first date was actually much different." He said.

“Where did you go for your first date?”

"A lovely restaurant in California." 

“Where, the beach house? Can we go there sometime?”

"We were planning on taking you all when it comes time for Spring break." Loki said. 

Fenrir nodded, sipping his milkshake. “Are we still going to Asgard for the winter festival?”

"Of course. Your grandmother will be highly upset if she doesn't get to see you kids and meet her granddaughters."

Fenrir smiled, sipping more of his milkshake. He was excited; this would be the first time he was actually invited to the winter festival. Usually he and the other wolves would watch from the distance. 

Their food was soon brought out soon enough, and the man set out their plates with a smile. “Here you are! Is there anything you would like?”

"No, thank you." Loki smiled. 

The man left them to their meal.

"Do you miss them? The pack I mean." Loki looked at his son curiously.

Fenrir looked at his father and nodded. “They raised me. They are like my second family.” He looked down. “When I was very little, I thought you didn’t want me, and that was why I was living with the wolves. But they told me Odin took me away.”

"You, your sister, and your brother were my life. When Odin took you all from me, I felt a little bit of me die." He explained. "That lullaby I sing to you was all I had."

“I wish had never taken us away, but I am glad I can be with you again.” Fenrir smiled a bit at his father then took a bite of his steak. 

"And I am thrilled to have you back." Loki smiled, then started to eat his burger.

Fenrir tried the cheese fries and licked his lips. “Papa, these are delicious!”

"Now you know why I like them." Loki chuckled.

Fenrir nodded and continued eating the fries and steak. “Does Blue Heart like them too?”

"He was the one that showed them to me." Loki replied. 

Fenrir finished his fries and licked his lips, wiping the cheese from his fingers. “Well they’re really good.”

"I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Loki smiled. "Where would you like to go next?" Loki asked. 

Fenrir shrugged. “Where do you want to go Papa?” He smiled at his father.

"Shall we take a look at the book store?" He asked. 

“Yes!” Fenrir grinned then looked over as the owner walked to them with two bowls. 

“Here you are, dessert! I put them in to-go bowls for you.”

"Thank you." Loki smiled. He paid the bill and left a generous tip for them before getting up. 

"To the book store." 

Fenrir followed his father happily, holding his bowl of dessert. “It looks like the orange pudding Grandmother Frigga makes sometimes.”

Loki had his usual chocolate pudding in the bowl for himself.

They headed to the bookstore and Fenrir grinned as he looked around. It was a small store, and they had a wide variety of strange books inside. Loki even found a few he wanted to read himself. Fenrir wandered about among the shelves, looking at the titles of some of the books. He found some that really caught his attention and picked them up. 

"Do you have the ones you want?" Loki asked. Fenrir nodded at him. "I want you to start doing something. I want you to start writing in this journal." Loki said holding up a leather bound book with blank pages. "Write in it as you will. Even write in it using runes."

Fenrir looked at the journal Loki handed him then nodded. “All right Father.” He smiled up at Loki and they left with their bag full of books. 

*0*

Tony got the girls down for a nap and watched over them for a moment. 

“Sir, Ms. Potts is here.” 

“Send her up.” 

Pepper was beaming as she walked into the room. She rushed over to Tony and hugged him suddenly. 

“This is new. What are you so happy about?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he smiled at Pepper. “Seriously?”

"Yes, seriously!" She bounced. "I'm going to tell Steve tonight. We'll have to bump the wedding up." She giggled. 

Tony chuckled happily and nodded. “Yeah, no kidding. You got everything planned?” 

Pepper smiled. “Of course I do. Steve and I went over the plans months ago. And of course, Jarvis wired payments for everything.” 

Tony grinned. “Good. I told you, that’s my gift.” 

"Thank you Tony." Pepper smiled. "Now, let me meet the girls." Pepper said. Where's Loki? Is he resting?" she asked. 

"No, actually he is out with Fenrir for the day." Nelim chimed in. 

“Oh? They went out alone?”

“Fenrir’s been kind of bummed out, so Loki decided to spoil him a bit.” Tony nodded and took Pepper to the girls’ room. “They’re asleep right now.”

Pepper smiled down at them. “They’re beautiful.”

“They are huh?”

"What did you name them?"

“This one is Astrid Marie and this one is Emery Frigga.” Tony smiled. “Loki got to do most of name picking.”

“Good, otherwise they’d have weird names. Like Toki.”

“He likes the name.”

“No, he tells you he likes the name.” Pepper smiled at Tony then looked at the girls. 

Tony gawked at her. “What, you mean he’s told you otherwise?”

“He thinks it’s weird." She said.

Tony scoffed and shook his head. “This is like the time Jarvis complained to me.”

“Jarvis can complain?” Pepper looked at Tony curiously.

“He can ever since Loki got here. He learns from people’s personalities and he got that from Loki.”

“No Sir, I got it from you.”

Pepper laughed a bit. 

*0*

Loki and Fenrir arrived back at the tower and headed up stairs.

"Mr. Stark Loki and Fenrir have returned."

Tony smiled at his husband as he walked over. “You two have fun?”

“Yes, we did.” Fenrir smiled then went to put his books away. 

Pepper smiled at them as well before speaking. “I’ve got some news.”

Loki looked up. 'What news do you have for us?" Loki asked, sitting down.

Pepper smiled eagerly and sat across from Loki. “I’m pregnant.”

Loki's face lite up. "Truly?" He asked her. Though he needn't an answer knowing she was not lying. "Congratulations. What has the good captain to say of this?"

“I’m telling him tonight. I just found out yesterday.” 

“She’s naming the kid after me.” Tony grinned playfully. 

“Not in my worst nightmares.” Pepper said with a saucy smile and looked up at Tony. 

Loki chuckled. "Anthony, you already named a child.' Loki added. 

“Yeah and he thinks his name is weird.”

“You named him Toki. It’s pretty weird.” Pepper teased.

“Right, cause Loki and Thor are so normal, right?” 

Pepper rolled her eyes and shook her head then looked at Loki. “I was hoping I could get some help from you. I’ve never been pregnant. Obviously.” She smiled. 

"Yes but we are not Midgardians, nor Americans." Loki replied to Tony’s comment about his name, then looked at Pepper. "Of course you'll have my support Ms. Potts."

"After all these years, you still call me Ms. Potts." She chuckled. 

Tony smiled at the name. He knew Loki used it out of respect, the same way he referred to Steve as Captain or Bruce as Doctor. “It’s a respect thing.” Tony shrugged. 

Pepper smiled. "Thank you for your help Loki." She said.

Tony rubbed Pepper’s shoulders a bit then kissed her cheek. “You want something to drink?”

“Actually, could I have some yogurt?” 

“Sure.” Tony went into the kitchen. 

"Yogurt?" Loki questioned.

“It helps my stomach. Lately I’ve been feeling nauseous and the yogurt helps.”

“Really?” Tony went over and handed her the yogurt. 

“It’s weird, I know.”

"It’s not weird, its pregnancy." Loki chuckled.

“I just hope I don’t scare Steve off.” Pepper smiled. 

“The only way you’d do that is if you were pregnant with baby aliens.”

Pepper chuckled a bit. “I’m nervous though.”

"If he leaves you because you're pregnant, he'll get the greatest the thrashing of his life." Loki snarled.

“I doubt Steve would ever do that. He’s way too righteous.” Tony shook his head, but it was an admirable trait the man had. Better than his temper. 

Pepper smiled. “We’ll have to have the wedding sooner.”

"The first days of spring perhaps?" He asked.

“That would be nice. Not too hot, not too cold.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tony sat next to Loki.

Loki smiled. "If you wait just long enough, you'll have a beautiful flowers in the trees."

Pepper smiled. “That would be nice.”

“Maybe you can have Fenrir bring up the rings in his wolf form.” Tony chuckled at the thought. 

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Two weddings this year, a birth of twins, and another birth at the end of the year."

“Hey, it’s better than our usual plans.” Tony huffed. Honestly, he was surprised they’d gone so long without anything major. Granted, there was that search and rescue, though that couldn’t really be called a mission; they spent most of it talking to a crying villain.

"Thank heavens." Pepper chuckled.

“No kidding.”

“Can you imagine getting missions in the middle of the night while Loki’s pregnant?” Pepper smiled. 

“I’d just have to bring him back snacks.”

"Very true." Loki smiled. "I hope the captain doesn’t mind all that." Loki chuckled. 

Pepper chuckled. “He doesn’t need that much sleep anyway.”

“Now I can get my revenge for all those times he laughed at me.” Tony remarked bitterly. Steve had poked at him for having to wake up at two in the morning for a snack run. 

Loki chuckled. "Have you met the girls?" Loki asked Pepper.

"Of course I did. Loki, they're beautiful. Lovely names you picked for them as well." 

Tony smiled then stood to go check on the girls. Emery had woken up though Astrid was still fast asleep. 

“Come here Princess.” Tony scooped her up and changed her diaper. He walked back out with the baby in his arms.

"Let me have her." Loki said, wanting to hold his little girl. Getting his child into his arms, he smiled at her. "Little darling." 

Emery looked around curiously, her eyes wide. She looked up at Loki and reached for his fingers. 

Pepper smiled at the girl. “She got your eyes Tony.”

“Yeah, she did. And my hair.”

Loki frowned. "She had my eyes the day before." Loki stated. Aside from the scaring on their hands and feet, the girls looked nothing like Loki.

Tony looked at Loki then back at Emery. “Do you think she changed em?”

“Can she do that?”

“If she can do magic. Remus’s eyes change all the time.” Tony looked at his daughter’s eyes. “Well Astrid has your eyes.” He smiled at Loki. 

"One of brown and the other is green." Loki said to him.

“Maybe they’re still adjusting. When I was a baby my eyes were actually green for the longest time.” Pepper chimed in, trying to comfort Loki.

Tony looked at Pepper curiously and shook his head. “Weird.” He laughed as she whacked him. 

"Then I hope they are green." Loki replied

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s cheek. “Me too.”

Pepper chuckled then stood. “I’ve got lunch with Steve. I’ll see you two later.”

“Drop by any time.” Tony hugged his friend goodbye.

"Farewell Ms. Potts. Good luck." Loki called after her.

Tony watched Pepper go then looked back at Loki. “Looks like you and Fen had fun.” He smiled.

"We did." Loki replied. "Thank you for holding down the fort."

Tony grinned proudly. “It wasn’t that hard; everyone was asleep. I feel bad for Fen though. I wish there was something I could do for him.”

"Ask him. Talk to him." Loki said. 

“I’ll talk to him later. I think right now he just wants those books you bought him.” Tony smiled a bit then sighed. “You know he’s not that open with me though.”

"Doesn't matter, talk to him." Loki replied. "Part of being a parent is doing the things your kids like even if you don't like it."

Tony smiled at his husband. “Guess you’re right. I’ll talk to him later and see what he wants to do. Maybe we can take a trip to the Nordic countries.”

"I think he wants to save that for his pack. He does want to go to the beach house though."

Tony perked slightly. “I can take him there. We can go there and spend some time seeing the sights.”

Loki nodded. "How about we wait until their spring break?"

Tony shrugged at Loki’s suggestion. “Fair enough.” He smiled. 

They got the children ready for bed that night. Toki went to sleep quickly enough and of course the twins passed out. Remus was a little harder to get to sleep, but he did it eventually. 

Tony stretched as he headed towards the bedroom. He was ready for some sleep now that he and Loki were getting so much of it. Loki was already settled into bed. 

"Today was a good day." Loki sighed content.

Tony smiled and nodded, snuggling close to his husband. “Yeah, it was.”

Loki adjusted himself so he could get a look at the reactor. "There were nights I used to let you sleep and just stare at this."

Tony watched his husband then brushed his fingers through the god’s hair slowly. “Oh yeah? Why?”

"It fascinated me." He said. "This used to be the center of your mortality."

“Now it’s just a glorified flashlight.” Tony smiled playfully at Loki. 

"No, it’s still your heart. Remember when I finally recovered from the event with Thanos? You made a great fuss about how you couldn't live without me. You said if I left, I had to take your reactor with me. You pulled it right out and put it on the table."

Tony couldn’t help the smile that tugged his lips. He could remember that day all too well. Loki fading slowly in his arms, and it seemed no matter what he did, he couldn’t help the god. All he could do was stand at his side, begging Loki not to die. 

“I remember that.” Tony looked into Loki’s eyes then pressed a kiss to his forehead, holding him tight. 

"Damned fool." Loki chuckled. Leaning up, Loki kissed Tony on the lips. "You'll be the death of us." 

“No, I’m pretty sure you will if you keep putting yourself in danger just to be sexy.” Tony smiled and kissed Loki back. He honestly didn’t know what he would do with himself if he didn’t have the god at his side. 

"I don't do it to be sexy." Loki replied. "But if you think I’m sexy like that then by all means."

Tony chuckled, holding Loki close. He sighed quietly, rubbing Loki’s arm. “You need to stop almost dying all the time though. Bruce says it isn’t good for my heart.”

"I’m not going to die. I only died once." He said. 

“I’m holding you to that.” Tony kissed his husband slowly then buried his face in Loki’s neck.

Loki nodded and smiled at him. 

“I love you.” Tony whispered those words to Loki, rubbing the small of the god’s back slowly.

"I love you too. Good night." 

Tony stayed pressed close to Loki most of the night, only pulling away when the twins began to fuss. And of course, they couldn’t both get upset at the same time. It seemed the two had started doing it in shifts. 

Loki sighed as he fed, changed and put Astrid back to sleep. "You certainly are your father's daughter." 

Tony pouted upset at Loki then set Emery down. He all but cried when Remus began to fuss as well. He went to his son’s room and smiled a bit when he saw Nelim tending to him. 

“You go on back to bed.” She smiled back, rocking Remus. “Tell Loki I will keep watch over the children.”

Loki shook his head. "No, I have her." He said. He'd been up the day before and took Fenrir out for the day.

“Loki, are you sure? I don’t mind watching them while you two sleep.”

Tony yawned so hard his jaw hurt. He rubbed is eyes and looked at Loki. 

"I'm fine." Loki replied. "This is part of being a parent." Loki said. 

Nelim smiled at Loki and nodded. “All right. My offer stands though.” She set Remus back in his crib then went to her room.


	200. TWO HUNDRED CHAPTERS!

Tony looked at the twins and waited for Loki before they headed back to their room. He fell onto the bed, face buried in the pillows. Loki got himself settled into bed once more. Tony passed out the instant his head touched the pillows and didn’t really move until morning. 

By the time the next Friday had come around, the twins were on a decent schedule and slept almost through the night. Remus was doing better as well and stopped waking up when the girls cried. 

The boys were off to their lessons and Loki was getting the babies into the car for the trip to SHIELD.

Tony made sure the boys and their tutors would be safe while they were gone. He helped Loki strap the kids in and sighed. 

“He still hasn’t said what the meeting is about.” Tony got into the car. Bucky meanwhile was being escorted into SHIELD by way of a security van and SHIELD agents, as well as a beaming Steve.

Tony and Loki arrived soon enough with their children. Agent Hill was more than happy to take them. 

“Hello Remus.” She smiled and took the boy in her arms then smiled at the girls. 

“He’s got a habit of hiding behind things or crawling into small spaces.” Tony warned. 

"Watch him, please." Loki said, carrying the girls into the conference room and placing them on the table. 

"Hello." Fury smiled at Emery. The girls now had beautiful green eyes with a bit of brown to them. Stark, Loki, good of you to join us.” Fury greeted them both then gave a small smile to the girls.

Everyone paused for a moment to ogle at the twins before Fury cleared his throat, calling their attention.

“All right, so what’s this meeting about?” Tony sat down next to Loki.

"Two things: everyone meet Bucky Barnes. He'll join the team permanently. Stark, I want him to stay with you a bit longer." Fury explained. 

"Wait, where's Clint?" Natasha asked. 

"That's my next point. Agent Barton." Fury called, looking up. 

From high in the rafters, Clint started to climb down with great ease and falling more so was a figure with large black wings. She touched the ground in a bit of a crouch before standing to her full height. 

"This is Avalon, she was a Hydra experiment that managed to escape." 

Everyone looked at her curiously, save for Tony, Loki and Bucky; they’d met her previously. 

“Experiments?” Natasha looked at the newest team member curiously, trying to read her. It was hard though, like when she was around Bucky or Fury. 

Fury nodded. “Barton and Barnes both vouched for her, though we’ll still do the usual screening and trial period. She’s one of us now, so everybody welcome her into the family.”

“So these experiments, is it like what happened to Toki?” Steve chimed in curiously.

"What's a Toki?" Avalon asked. 

"He's one of Tony's kids. Tony named him, but for a while Hydra was hell bent on getting to him because of what he used to be." Clint explained. 

"Hydra got it into their heads to use children because children are always growing, changing. That if a child could have half of its brain removed at a young age while still learning the other lobe would pick up for it. They thought the same with genetics. I'm a test tube baby though." She explained. 

Steve’s brow furrowed when he heard this but he nodded. “Then I’m glad you got out of that.”

“Does this mean we have another mission coming up soon?” Bruce asked tentatively, hoping Fury would say no. He’d made plans for a few trips with Lizbeth; it would be a pain to have to cancel.

"We have no missions." Fury said.

Avalon jumped up to grab a rafter and use them like monkey bars to make her way over to Tony and Loki so she could see the babies.

Tony flinched as he watched her move. “That’s not weird.”

Clint simply smirked a bit. “She’s well trained Stark. I wouldn’t poke fun at her if I were you.”

Tony glanced at Clint, wondering just what he meant then looked at Avalon nervously. 

Avalon looked at the babies in the carries. "I've never seen an infant up close." She stated.

“Seriously?”

“They don’t exactly allow babies in Hydra unless it’s for an experiment.” Bucky stated then crossed his arms.

Tony nodded a bit then looked back at Avalon. “This one’s Astrid and this one is Emery. In case you’re interested.”

She nodded, watching them. 

"How did you get out?" Sam asked.

"I killed all of them. I wasn't going to let them torture me anymore." Avalon glanced at Sam as she spoke.

“Is this branch of Hydra still there though?”

Fury smirked a bit. “No, Miss Avalon here did a pretty damn good job getting rid of that sect. We are checking to make sure there aren’t other branches somewhere.”

Natasha quirked a brow slightly. “I like her.”

“So, two new members.”

“This does mean that Hydra is still on the lookout for them. I want everyone on heightened watch.”

Avalon slid under the table and out the other side. She tucked her wings in a bit closer to her body and the others stared. 

"Can I?" Nat asked reaching out. Avalon nodded, watching like a hawk. Her eyes were the same yellow as an eagle's. Tony couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but then again he and Loki had adopted a maggot mutant. 

“Hey Barton, you jealous she can fly and you can’t?” Tony grinned.

“Bite me.”

“All right kids, behave.” Fury looked at Tony and Clint with a warning glare. 

"That's what, three birds in the nest?" Sam asked. 

"That’s right, you haven't seen the nest." Clint said. Sam shook his head. 

"Come see, we made it bigger for the three of use to fit." Avalon said. 

With a soft pump of her wings, she was off her feet and touched the first bar to the rafters. She started to climb and maneuver her way up. The others watched.

"What hell did they put her through?" Steve asked.

"Not a pleasant one. She was genetically altered. Some of it is genetics, the rest is training. She uses knives, guns, and even took a hand at a bow and arrow." Fury explained. "Banner, I want you to run the check on her. Blood work, scans, and the rest."

Bruce nodded then looked back up at Avalon. He caught a glimpse of something and his eyes widened. “You made an actual nest?”

“It was probably Barton’s idea.” Tony deadpanned then smirked. 

Clint glared at the playboy and crossed his arms. “It was Avalon’s idea too.”

Bucky just stared in slight awe. Things were so strange with SHIELD. 

"Hey, Monkey Girl, I can't climb like that." Sam called up to her. Clint smirked at Sam and easily hoisted himself back up, climbing up into the nest with Avalon. 

“Better learn.” He called down.

Tony shook his head then looked at Fury. “That it then?”

"Yes." He replied. "Unless someone has something they'd like to bring to the table."

No one else spoke up, so everyone was excused. 

Tony and Loki picked up Remus and thanked Agent Hill for watching him before they headed off. 

“You know I really thought he’d be more upset about Bucky.” Tony shrugged as he got Remus into his car seat. 

*0*

“You’re doing very well Fenrir! You’re making my college students look quite daft.” The tutor chuckled, more than content with the boy’s progress. “Have you thought about what you want to do in the future?”

Fenrir shook his head. "No, but Papa said there's no rush to think about it now." 

“Oh of course not! And there’s no shame in having more than one idea either. When I was a boy, I thought of being a pirate.” The tutor chuckled and shook his head. “Clearly, I did not stick with that idea. But whatever you chose, do it because it makes you happy.” 

*0*

Tony drove back to the tower, tapping the steering wheel as he pulled up. 

“Good to have you all back.” Jarvis greeted as they pulled into the garage.

“Thanks Jarv. You take care of everything?”

“Of course Sir.”

*0*

Bruce sighed and looked up at the next. "Liz you want to help me with her? I’m not sure she'd like me being under her clothes for the check over." Bruce said. 

"Sure thing, Babe." Liz smiled at him. "Avalon could you come down please?" Liz called up. 

The winged woman promised to come back and made her way down to Bruce and Liz. 

"Which ones are you?" She asked. 

Bruce smiled a bit. “I’m Bruce and this is Lizbeth. She’s going to do the physical exam and I’ll run the tests.”

*0*

Tony took Remus and one of the twins inside, leaving Loki to bring in the other. 

“How are the lessons?”

“Both boys are almost done for the day Sir, though Toki’s tutor has requested to take him to an engineering camp.”

“Really? When?”

"Next month, Sir." Jarvis replied. "I have told him of the days that would allow for such a trip." 

*0*

Avalon looked between the two of them. "Alright." She followed them down to a lab. 

"I'll get the blood work first. I'm going to need a few vials." Bruce explained. 

"It's alright, they used to take blood every day. They were never gentle about it." She explained. 

Bruce looked at her and picked up a syringe and some vials. “Well I will be. And we’ll stop anytime you want.” He rolled up her sleeve then dabbed the area. 

*0*

Tony set his sleeping daughter in her crib then walked back out to the living room. “Show me on the calendar.”

Jarvis pulled it up for Loki and Tony to see. 

*0*

Avalon didn't stop him from drawing the blood that he needed. Liz came in with a large glass of orange juice. 

"Here, you'll want that." She said handing it to her. 

"Thank you." 

"May I?" She asked looking at her wigs.

Avalon nodded. She began to recite stuff about herself as far as her genetic code went. Everything that was used to make her. 

Bruce took the samples into the other room and started running a few tests on them. They were the same tests they’d run on Toki and Bucky before. 

"They did all of this when you were still an embryo?" Liz asked. 

Avalon shrugged. "All I know is what I am. I stole my file and read it dozens of times. When I was growing up and they would run tests. I found out that they'd put in a regeneration strand like a lizard can do. They cut off my wings and watched them grow back." 

Bruce cringed as he heard this, unable to imagine what kind of agony that must have been. He finished running some of the tests then put a few more samples in for coding and catalog. 

“That’s horrible. Were you the only one?”

"No, there were more. Some died along the way. Others managed to reach my age. I was the only one that decided to rebel against the one that made us. I didn't want to be their experiment anymore. When I decided I had enough, I decided to strike out and go against them. But the others followed their orders and tried to attack me, so like the scientist that created us, I killed them as well. As far as I know I am the only one of my kind."

Bruce nodded, quietly marveling at the endurance Avalon had. 

“I guess it’s a good thing there aren’t any others. Can’t imagine having to take them down during missions.”

When the tests were finished, he cataloged the results and checked them with Lizbeth. 

“Everything looks good. Abnormal, but considering her altered state, it’s regular.” Liz said. 

Avalon was able to leave ad went back to her nest with, Clint and Sam.

Bruce smiled a bit at Lizbeth. “Let’s just hope Tony doesn’t start with the jokes.” He sighed, knowing Tony probably had a few already.

"I think she'll throw him on his ass if he does."

Bruce chuckled and nodded. “Let’s hope that stops him then.”

*0*

Tony was in the living room with Remus, both enjoying some apple slices. 

“Tony, can I ask you something?” Nelim walked over and sat on the couch. 

“What’s up?”

“Will you go to Asgard with Loki someday?”

Tony paused and thought about it. It hadn’t crossed his mind really, what he and Loki would do in the future. “Huh. I’m not sure.”

Loki was having a nap. The boys were eating lunch and the twins were asleep.

“I was just curious. I’ve been thinking about my life with all of you; you’re my family now. It’s hard to think that we’ll all be apart someday.”

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. “It’s hard to imagine.”

Loki woke up from his nap when the girls started to wake up ready to be fed and changed. Tony heard the girls fussing and went to check on them, smiling when he saw Loki in the room already. 

“Have a nice nap?”

"While it lasted." Loki replied. "Anthony, what do you think Hydra did to her?" Loki said. 

Tony looked at his husband then shrugged. “I honestly can’t even imagine. I mean, you saw what they did to Toki. And she grew up in that.” He didn’t want to think about the torture that woman must have endured. The years of endless nightmares before her freedom. Loki felt compelled to want to be a parent to her but she was already a grown woman. 

Tony was quiet for a moment then looked at Loki and smiled. “We can’t adopt her too you know. You can be her friend though.”

"Get out of my head." Loki replied.

Tony smiled at his husband. “I like being in your head. And other places.” He gave Loki’s ass a tap then jumped away before the god could hit him.

*0*

Clint and Sam had to build a few grips so Sam could climb up to join them, but they all fit comfortably. 

“I’m not gonna lie, this is awesome.” Sam smiled as he nestled in.

“I used to build stuff like this when I was a kid. My brother thought it was stupid so he’d always knock em down.” Clint snorted.

"We were never allowed anything like this at Hydra. I'm glad I can make them now." Avalon sighed.

Clint smiled at Avalon. “We can make anywhere we want here.”

Sam chuckled. “As long as Fury doesn’t get mad.”

"Pretty much." She smiled. "I picked the perfect spot. We have the AC in summer and the heater in winter. And we have an awesome view of the sky." 

Sam nodded as he looked up at the ceiling. They had a skylight over them and it gave such a lovely view. Not to mention they could slip through there and up onto the ceiling.

“I have another spot near the labs. Fury doesn’t like us going in there but he can’t really do anything about it.” Clint smirked.

Avalon smiled before standing up and stretching herself head to toe, wings included. Sitting back down, she looked at Sam. "Where are your wings? Why do they call you the Falcon?" 

“They’re not like yours. Mine are mechanical, I strap em on when I need them.” Sam smiled at her. “Right now they’re sitting on the floor underneath us.”

"I want to see." Avalon said excitedly. 

"Whoa, calm down." Clint said. 

"Please." She said. 

"Come one, we could show her." Sam pointed out. Clint had to admit, he was pretty anxious to see the wings in action. He huffed but climbed down with his friends. Sam reached for the wing-pack and put them on. They hummed quietly as they turned on and Sam grinned. 

Avalon started to inspect them. "These are amazing. Bet you can’t beat me in a race." She smiled. 

Sam chuckled as he looked at Avalon. “Oh you wanna go? Let’s take this outside.”

Clint smiled and shook his head. “This is going to be fun to watch.”

As they headed up to the roof, Avalon smiled. "So how far do you want to go?" She asked.

"Fly to Penn station and back." Sam stated.

Clint went up with them and just sat back to watch. He opened up a drink and sat on the roof. “Have fun.”

Sam put on his goggles and grinned at Avalon. “Ready when you are.”

"I'm ready." She smiled. Looking around, Avalon nodded. 

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Clint shouted.

Avalon took a running start to take off, her wings expanding in a great show of color and feathers. If it weren't for the fact that she was indeed a human from a distance, Clint thought she looked more like a crow. Sam took off on her heels and flew up into the air. Both swirled around each other then shot off, heading towards Penn Station. Clint just watched in amazement and sipped his drink. 

*0*

“Loki, do you know where I left my wallet?” Tony frowned as he looked around. He couldn’t believe this; in all his life he’d never misplaced his wallet.

"Remus has it." Loki answered.

Remus certainly did. He'd managed to snatch it when Tony walked past him and it was sticking out of his back pocket.

Tony scoffed and took it back. “You’re too young to be sneaking Daddy’s credit cards. What are you going to buy anyway?”

“Ba!” Remus giggled and hugged Tony’s leg then ran off. Nelim chuckled at this sight.

*0*

Avalon's wings were light like a bird's. Her bone structure was built to have the same density as a bird as well. She few fast and sure, cutting this way and that. She paid no mind to where Sam had gotten to.

Sam was amazed with the speed and grace Avalon had. Even with his wings maxed out, he couldn’t keep up. He watched her fly between buildings until she was out of sight. 

*0*

Tony shook his head at Remus but smiled. He set his wallet back in its usual place on the island and went to get some water. 

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.”

“Doesn’t he have friends he can call?” Tony picked up his phone. “Yeah?”

“Osborn wants to see you. He won’t tell me why but he says it’s important.”

“Norman? All right, I’ll be there in a bit.”

*0*

Avalon made it to Penn Station and watched the people for a moment. Being around people was still new to her. After escaping from Hydra, she found herself living in a church with the priest thinking she was a God send. A sign.

Sam landed a few moments later, shaking his head in amazement. “That was incredible.” He grinned at her, pulling up his goggles. 

"Yeah, it was. Look at all these people. How do so many live in such a small place?" She asked.

*0*

Tony slipped on his shoes and went over to Loki. “Norman wants to see me. I’m just gonna go visit for a little while.”

Loki nodded. "We'll be alright." He said.

Tony kissed Loki softly. “Love you.” He winked then went to his car. “Jarvis, tell Fury I’m on my way over.”

*0*

Sam smiled and shrugged. “We make space. Some of the apartments are actually really small. Should we head back?”

"The one I have is fairly big. Clint helped me set it up a bit." She replied. Avalon nodded and took off for SHIELD once more.

*0*

"Come home in one piece. He has one chance to mess up. After that, I kill him." Loki warned.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. He got into the car and started driving towards SHIELD headquarters. 

*0*

Sam flew off behind Avalon and they landed back on the roof of SHIELD after a few minutes. 

“So do I get free miles if I ride with you guys?” Clint asked playfully. 

"I need both hands." Sam stated.

“I can fly you, but you might need something for your eyes since your eyes aren't like mine." She explained. "I'm hungry."

Clint smiled and nodded. “What are you hungry for?”

Sam removed his wing pack and headed inside with Clint and Avalon. 

"Something with a lot of carbs. I want food and then I'm gonna nap." She yawned.

“Pizza? I know a place nearby.”

“Pizza sounds good.” Sam smiled. 

"With a milkshake?" She asked.

“Sure.” Clint walked out with Sam and Avalon, heading towards the pizza place. “Stark’s pretty popular there. We just gotta tell em we’re friends and we get free food.”

“Sweet deal.” 

Once they reached the shop and got sets Avalon decided to start asking questions.

"What's an orgasm?"

Sam choked on his drink. "What?" he was in disbelief that the girl did not know what that was, but then he remembered her upbringing and where she came from. He also realizes she must not have had a great deal of human contact.

"Where did you learn that?" Clint asked.

"A man yesterday said he could give me one. Is it a sort of Pastry?"

“Not exactly. Sam, you explain it.”

Sam gawked at Clint then pursed his lips. “You’re not funny. I’m gonna get you back for that.” He sighed and looked at Avalon. “It’s umm…it’s…” He made gestures with his hands, trying to find the right words. 

Avalon hummed.

"Hey Clint, maybe you should call Nat for this." 

Clint tried to stay serious, but his poker faces weren’t as good as Natasha’s. He very poorly hid a smile and cleared his throat. 

*0*

Tony arrived at SHIELD and went inside to speak with Norman. It had been a few months since they’d spoken in person, he wondered what the man looked like now. 

He was guided into the cell block and was surprised at how Norman looked. He was rather ragged, though he certainly looked healthy still. 

“Tony!”

“Hey Norman. You look…hairy.”

"That's what happens when you don’t shave for months." He said. "I know you're not one to talk about hair when yours is down to your shoulders." Norman chuckled.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Loki likes it, all right? So what did you want to talk about?”

Norman’s smile faltered slightly. “I don’t think it’s anything big but…there was a guy I knew, back when I was the Goblin. He’s not a very big fan of yours.”

“Nobody is a big fan of me Norman.”

Norman sat down. "I'm serious Tony." 

Tony sighed a bit and nodded. “All right. So who is it?”

“He’s not a very big player. He and Doom worked together a few times and I met him then. He smuggles guns and drugs. Last I heard though, he was getting into more serious weapons. Bioweapons, advanced tech like you and me.”

Tony frowned slightly. “And what’s he got against me?”

“He’s obsessed Tony. He wants your technology and he’s not the most stable person I’ve ever met.”

“What are the odds he can get to me or my family?”

"Well considering you have a god for a spouse, probably not that great. If you still have Jarvis he might have a harder time getting to you. He might try to attack you while you're separated. But one way or another, he'll find you." Norman explained.

Tony swallowed thickly at the warning. “What do you know about his guy?”

“Not much since I’ve been locked up, but the last time I met him, he was doing a job for Hydra. He doesn’t work for anybody; runs all his own networks but he’ll sell anything to the highest bidder. Doom, me, Hydra, the Mandarin. Hell, he was selling stuff to that whacko, what was his name? Some egg guy.”

Tony pursed his lips as he listened to Norman. “All he wants from me are weapons, right?”

“As far as I know, but things change. I’m warning you now cause I don’t want to see you get hurt Tony.” Norman looked at the inventor. “You and Harry are all the family I have left.”


	201. Chapter 201

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow how time flies. Two hundred chapters. Maybe if we're really nice to Loki he'll pull some magic and make it snow.

"I want the cheese sticks that we had that last time." Avalon said. She would just have to wait.

"Yeah we can get them. Anything else you want to try?" Clint asked. There was so much she'd yet to try.

“I’m just gonna pick off of you guys.” Sam grinned. 

Natasha finally arrived at the pizza place. "Hey, so what’s the problem?"

"Avalon has a question." Sam stated. 

"What's an orgasm?" She asked. "I went to the store yesterday and a guy told me he could give me one. But I didn't know what it was so I wanted to ask someone else first." 

Natasha looked at Clint and Sam as she sat down. “You let her go out alone?”

“I didn’t think this would happen. Don’t get mad at me.” Clint bit into his pizza. 

Natasha huffed then looked at Avalon. “It’s the peak moment of heightened pleasure during sex. I’m assuming you don’t know what that is either?”

Avalon shook her head. "Nope." She smiled. 

"How did they not teach you this?" Sam asked.

"Wasn't knowledge I needed. I was meant to be a soldier, nothing more. No pleasure, leisure or fun." She explained. 

"Have you ever felt the need to touch yourself down there?" Natasha asked her.

The angel shook her head again.

Natasha sighed a bit but tried to explain anyway. She went through the basic biology; which parts are which and what they do before getting into the details of sexual intercourse.  
“With enough stimulation of those organs, a person can reach orgasm.”

Over the course of one meal, with a few others embarrassed, Clint and Sam blushing, Avalon got the whole of her sexual education from Natasha.

The assassin was honestly rather proud of herself. She’d kept a straight face and gave Avalon answers to every question she had. She reached across the table for Clint’s drink and sipped it. 

“Is there another pizza on the way? I’m hungry.” Tasha rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah there's another one coming." Sam answered.

Natasha grinned slightly. “Good.” 

“Can I have my drink back?” Clint looked at her as he spoke. 

*0*

“What’s this guy’s specialty?” Tony looked at Norman, hands pressed together as he tried to stave off his nerves.

“Last time I checked? He likes leaving a signature and going under the radar. There are hundreds of murders to his name, but nobody’s ever pegged him. He isn’t flashy Tony; you won’t get much of a warning.”

“That’s unsettling.”

“If you wanna send Loki over to talk to some of the other inmates, I know three of them that worked with him more than I did.”

“Who?”

Norman gave Tony three names before their time was up.

The inventor drove back home after the visit, tense the entire time when a stop light lasted too long or a car seemed to follow too close. He was going to be paranoid for weeks, he just knew it. He quickly went inside the tower, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Jarvis I need you to up the security.” Tony announced as he walked into the living room.

“Is something wrong Sir?”

“Not right now, but it might later.” 

“Very well Sir. I am upgrading all system features now.”

Loki was in the middle of getting dinner going. "Anthony, is something wrong?" He asked.

Tony looked at his husband then walked over to him. “Norman warned me about a crazy fan I might have. He doesn’t know the guy personally, but he knows some other inmates in SHIELD custody that do.” Tony pursed his lips. “I just want all of you safe if he comes after me.”

Loki looked at him. "Does he have a name?" Loki asked. He'd be damned before he let his beloved fight alone.

“Norman says this guy goes by Killer, but he doesn’t know his real name. I thought maybe we could go and talk to those other inmates, see what they know.” Tony looked at Loki afraid. He was well used to people going after him, but he was mortified at the thought of his family getting hurt. 

Loki nodded. "We'll send the children to Asgard to be safe. Explain to their tutors that they will be gone until further notice."

“Alright, I like that plan.” Tony sighed, trying to think of something to do. “I have to leave. I can’t be here putting you in danger.” 

"What?" Loki said, as Tony tried to walk away. "You aren't going anywhere. We are going to have one last meal with our children before we send them off to Asgard and then we will up security." 

“I can’t put you in danger Loki.” Tony looked at his husband. “This lunatic only wants me. If I can get him to show himself, then this can all be over.” He looked into the god’s eyes and put a hand to his cheek. “I’ve almost lost you too many times already. I can’t do it again.” Tony didn’t want to leave his family alone, but if there was really someone out there trying to get him, he didn’t want to put them in danger. “If he comes after me, I’m going into hiding.”

"Anthony, what do we know about running from people?" Loki asked. "How many times have you told me not to run from my problems?" Loki asked. "You aren't running, and I won't let you. We'll stand together and fight."

“You didn’t let me help you fight Mephisto.” Tony looked at him firmly. “You didn’t want me in danger then and I don’t want you in danger now. I’m not running away, I’m leading this bastard away from you.” He knew he wouldn’t sway Loki from his decision; if the god wanted to fight, he would fight. “I can’t lose you. And if you get hurt because of me…” He trailed off, a knot forming in his throat. 

"Anthony, what I do is because I would rather get hurt and save you than not get hurt and be without you." Loki replied. 

“That sounds like the same excuse you get mad at me for giving.” Tony looked at his husband and gave a small smile. “We’ll hold down the fort here, but if things get ugly, I’m not letting you get in the way.”

"I'll fight for you until my last.” Loki replied.

Tony smiled at Loki and nodded. “Then I guess we better get ready for this fucker.”

"Go get the children for dinner." Loki rubbed his husband’s arm. 

Tony nodded and went to get Fenrir, Toki, and Remus for dinner. It seemed the boys could tell something was wrong as they got to the table. Tony sat Remus in his chair then Toki spoke up. 

“Dad, is something wrong?”

“What makes you say that?”

"Because you're quiet and not making any jokes." Toki answered.

"Or reaching for Papa and trying to hold him." Fenrir added.

Loki sighed. "You are all going to Asgard. There is a very big problem coming for us, and we would like for you children to be safe. We don't want you to be in the mix of this."

“What about our lessons?” Toki looked at his parents worried.

“We’ll have to talk about that with the tutors.”

“What’s going on?” Fenrir looked at Tony then at Loki, slightly tense. 

Tony pursed his lips a bit. “Somebody might be coming after me and you guys could get hurt if you stay here.”

“What?” Nelim walked over, eyes narrowed in concern. She’d only heard the last bits of the conversation. “What happened?”

"There is someone coming after Anthony. We have to send the children to Asgard. I will not give this person the chance to attack our children and use them against us."

Nelim nodded. “I’ll help in any way I can.”

“Nelim, you don’t have to. This guy is dangerous.”

“As am I. Or have you forgotten that I am a Skrull?” Nelim stood tall. “I will fight with you. You’re all my family and the only ones I have. I’ll kill anything that tries to harm any of you.”

Toki smiled a bit, proud of Nelim’s courage. 

Loki smiled as well. "You didn't have a family for a very long time. Now you have one of the biggest, most mix matched families ever. A family that would protect you, love you, and stand by you." Loki said.

Nelim nodded. “And I will do the same for all of you.”

Tony chuckled a bit and shook his head. “Then let’s hope this blows over.”

The next day, the boys were sent to Asgard bright and early, along with their sisters. Frigga was more than happy to have the children with her, especially the twins; she hadn’t seen them yet. 

Tony ran every scan he had available, trying to track his newest fan. 

“Got anything Jarv?”

“Not yet Sir. It seems your adversary is quite elusive.”

Loki had his armor ready for battle. 

Tony huffed and tapped at the table agitated. Why hadn’t this psycho made a move? Maybe he was lucky; maybe this guy had died already and he was worrying over nothing. After all, Norman said he hadn’t heard anything from the guy in a long time. The inventor mulled this over then looked at his husband. 

“Do you think you can go down to SHIELD and talk to other inmates?” Tony jotted down their names. “They’ll know more about this guy.”

Loki hummed. "Do you want me to put a bit of fear into them, to make them talk?"

“Do whatever you have to do. The guys down there are already scared shitless of you; I don’t think it’ll take too much convincing for them to talk to you.” Tony smiled a bit at Loki.

"What exactly am I trying to find out? I thought you wanted this man to come to you." Loki said.

“I just need to know his real name. Jarvis is tracking him but he can’t find anything on this guy.”

With a name at least it would be easier to find the man. Jarvis had sifted through hundreds of data bases, but they kept coming up with nothing.

Loki nodded. "I'll get the name." He said with a smile. Loki got into a car and made his way to SHIELD. Dressed in full armor minus the helmet, he looked every bit as ruthless as before.

Tony watched Loki go then looked at Nelim. “Be careful, alright? I don’t know how much he can do to you, but this guy doesn’t sound like he’ll be gentle.”

“Neither will I. I can stay up nights and do some rounds if it helps.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’ve done it before.” She smiled a bit. “You just stay safe.”

Tony nodded then went to the fridge and grabbed a drink. 

*0*

All the SHIELD inmates pressed themselves to the walls in fear as Loki passed. They knew all too well for his reputation as an interrogator and none of them wanted to deal with the god. 

"While the cat is away, the mice will play. I've been gone too long." He grinned. He picked an inmate at random. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't harm you."

The inmate nodded. 

"I want whatever in formation you have on a man that goes by the name of Killer."

The inmate nodded, thinking for a moment. “Killer…he does import/export. Very big name for the Russians and the Chinese that I remember. He-he did some jobs for a couple of the guys in here but I never worked with him, I swear!” 

"I need a name." Loki said.

"I don't know it. I swear."

Loki knew the man wasn’t lying. He picked another inmate at random.

The next inmate seemed to know more but again there was no name. 

“If you want to know his name you should talk to Drew. He worked with the guy longer when he was with Hydra.” The inmate stared up at Loki scared, hands held up in surrender. 

Loki nodded. He found the inmate the man was talking about. 

"You better kill me now, because I'm not talking." Drew said when Loki reached him. "I'm not afraid of you.” 

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Loki smiled. Entering the cell, he wasted no time in roughing the man up a bit before finally dragging him up to his feet. "Give me a name. I want his name or I will end your short little life in front of everyone here." 

The man shook all over, eye twitching but he clenched his jaw. “Are you scared? Are you scared because he’s going after Stark?” The man gave a scratchy laugh. “I just wish I could watch him smear that prick’s insides all over the fucking floor!”

*0*

“Got anything yet Jarvis?” Tony rubbed at his temples, his nerves on end.

“I am still scanning Sir, but a name would greatly help.”

“Loki got it yet?” Tony opened up his water bottle and paced around in the kitchen.

“Not just yet Sir, but he is speaking with some inmates now. I am monitoring in case the name comes up.”

Tony nodded then sipped his water. 

“Do you want anything to eat Tony?” Nelim looked at him worried.

“No, I’m fine. Thanks.”

Nelim watched Tony from her spot on the couch, then walked into the kitchen as well. “You mind if I get some coffee?”

“Help yourself.” Tony shrugged and leaned against the counter. How long could he stay hulled up in the tower before the guy made his move? 

“Sir, I have some activity that may be linked to Killer.”

“Where?”

Nelim sipped her coffee then tensed. “Do you smell something?”

“What?” Tony looked at her then looked up nervously as the tower went quiet. “Jarvis?”

Nelim groaned and held her head before passing out. Tony quickly went to her, trying to shake the Skrull awake. He picked her up and took her down into the lab. His suits were down and the lights were off. He tucked Nelim behind a shelf and reached for one of his guns. 

“Mr. Stark.”

One of the screens turned on and color bars flashed on it. 

“This is just a little show of what I can do, but I’m more interested in what you can do. Even with this, my systems aren’t strong enough to bypass your AI for longer than two minutes, so let’s make this quick: come quietly or I’ll take you by force.”

The screen cut and everything came back to life. 

“Sir, are you alright?” Jarvis asked quickly as he came back online. Tony looked around, heart pounding.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Check everything!”

*0*

Loki grabbed his arm and started to crush it. "I suggest you give me a name or I'll make you watch while I paint the walls with your fucking blood." The room started to grow colder and the ice slowly began to form while Loki's eyes and skin started to change in color. "A name." 

The man’s eyes widened as he watched Loki begin to change. It was little surprise; none of the inmates had ever seen Loki’s Jotun form. The man shook and scream as the frost bite began to go into his arm. 

“Matthews! Jim Matthews!” The man shrieked and tried to pull away from Loki. “Somebody help me!”

Fury watched quietly from outside the cell, arms crossed. 

“This one didn’t break as well as the others. He must be pretty confident with this Matthews guy.” Agent Hill looked at Loki then at Fury. “Do you want us to start searching?”

“Stay alert on Stark. Knowing him, he’s already got Jarvis scanning for every Jim Matthews in existence.”

Fury wasn’t far off the mark. As soon as Jarvis picked up the name, he began scanning and searching. Results were fairly easy to find. 

“Here is everything I have found Sir.” The AI pulled up hundreds of articles and files on the man, complete with case histories. Tony sifted through all the old stuff and brought up only the most recent articles. 

“Got anything on where he is?”

“I am afraid not Sir. While he certainly wants to be known, he does not want to be found. The hacked feed was somehow on a loop; each attempt I make to retrace it only brings it back here.”

Tony sighed heavily and rubbed his temples then looked over at Nelim. He’d put her on an old cot he had in the lab. 

“How’s she doing?”

*0*

As quickly as it started, it stopped. Loki still broke the man's arm in two places for good measure. Exiting the cell, he smiled at Fury.

"Overkill, don't you think?" He asked. 

"Hardly. I could paint the walls red with his blood and still not be satisfied." 

"You know, for a man that just gave birth a few weeks ago and who is seen as a family guy, you still have that 'I'm scarier than you'll ever be' look about you." Fury pointed out.

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be with my husband." Loki said.

“Tell Stark we’ve got his back.” Fury looked at Loki before the god left. 

*0*

“She is fine Sir, simply unconscious. I have finished my analysis of the toxin administered to her. It would seem it is highly targeted and is the reason it did not affect you.”

Nelim groaned and began to wake then snapped her head up. “Tony!” She looked around bewildered.

“Calm down or you’ll hurt yourself. I’m fine.” Tony walked over and Nelim flopped back against the cot. 

“What happened?” She rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit woozy.

“The guy gassed you with something. You passed out.” Tony frowned. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Loki came down to the lab. "We have everyone's support." Loki said, entering the lab.

Tony looked at Loki and nodded. “We’re gonna need it. The bastard attacked us.” He looked back at Nelim. The Skrull was lying down still, her head spinning too much from the drug in her system as it wore off. 

“I am sorry.” She looked at Tony, disappointed in herself.

“You don’t have to apologize Nelim, you didn’t do anything. It’s not like you can train to be immune from knock out gases.” Tony gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Then we'll get him back. I will be retrieving my old trunk." Loki replied. "What information do you have on him so far?"

“Jarvis got the name from your interrogation. We found out everything except where he actually is right now.” Tony pursed his lips. “He’s moving fast and constant; Jarvis keeps finding him after he’s disappeared again.”

Nelim sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She looked at Loki. “Do you need me to do anything?”

"I need you to rest. You won't be any good to anyone if you're' exhausted." He said.

"But I-"

"Will hear none if it Nelim." Loki looked at her sternly. Nelim scoffed but nodded. She stood carefully and went up to her room to rest. 

Tony watched her then looked at Loki. “He got right through my security feeds and shut everything down. It only lasted a minute but he got through.” 

Loki sighed. "How to catch the rabbit." Loki pondered.

Tony shook his head, arms crossed. “This guy’s careful. He’s giving everything except his current location cause he knows I can’t find him.” The inventor clenched his jaw. The only thing he could think of was to make himself visible to Mathews somehow. Lure him out and catch him then. 

"Then how do you catch a wolf?" Loki smiled. "You put your best lamb out in the open and wait." Loki said. The god no longer looked like himself, but his husband.

“I need to get his attention. Force him to move somehow.” Tony furrowed his brow slightly, trying to think of something. He didn’t want to move too far and leave himself vulnerable. “I can go to the Malibu house. Have some agents close in case he moves in.” Tony looked at Loki, and realized only then that the god had shifted. His eyes widened.

"No, you stay here and stay hidden." Loki replied. "I'll go into the open let him come to me and then you can have him." Loki suggested.

“I don’t want you getting hurt. You saw how he went after Nelim.” Tony looked at Loki and panic crossed his face. 

"Have you eaten your apples?" Loki asked.

Tony’s brow creased, and he shook his head. “Not today. I almost forgot, I was so focused on this guy.” 

"Have you eaten two or three a day?" Loki asked.

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. “Yes, I have. I know how you get when I don’t eat them.” 

Loki nodded and without his husband noticing, Loki drew his blade and cut Tony's arm.

It quickly began to heal but left behind a bruise. Tony flinched a bit and looked back at Loki, touching his arm. 

“What was that?” He frowned confused and looked at the bruise. “What is that?”

"Those are the apples. You’re a lot harder to kill than you thought. It was only a flesh wound but a deep wound will heal as well, even if it be over time." Loki replied. "We won't be hurt that quickly." Loki said.

Tony looked up at his husband in complete surprise then looked back at the bruise. He knew the apples had been helping keep him healthy, but he didn’t realize just to what extent. He sighed heavily, knowing this was all the proof Loki needed to go off. 

“Fine. You go to the beach house disguised as me. I don’t know when he’ll strike, but if he thinks I’m there, he’ll move.”

"I will have agents go with me." Loki said, and he let down the illusion, looking like himself once more. If he couldn’t handle the attack, at least he would have time to stall until the rest of the team showed up.

“Be careful, please.” Tony put his hand on Loki’s cheek. “I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

Nelim walked back into the lab, looking at Tony and Loki. “I will stay and take care of Tony.” She affirmed.

Loki nodded. "I will have Thor go with me." he said. 

“Do not forget Mr. Loki Sir, there are also suits at my control at the other house.” Jarvis chimed in.

Tony had almost forgotten about his other suits there. “Alright.”

"Right." Loki had forgotten. Having the suit would work to his benefit this time. "Let’s go then." Loki leaned in for a kiss. Tony kissed Loki deeply then looked into his eyes worried. He didn’t want to put Loki in danger like this, but he had to trust the god to come out of this alive. They’d survived worse, they’d survive this.

Loki smiled at him. "We'll make it through his my Beloved." he said. Loki gave Tony one last kiss before disappearing.

Tony sighed as Loki disappeared. He looked at Nelim. “Guess we should get ready for this psycho.”

Nelim nodded and went over a safety plan with Tony. Tony double checked his systems and made sure he’d be able to detect Mathews before he attacked again. Nelim went over everything with Tony, making sure she knew what to do. 

“We have to be careful.” Tony looked everything over one more time before sitting in one of his chairs.

“I know. This guy doesn’t seem like he’s playing around. But what does he want?” Nelim pursed her lips, arms crossed.

“Weapons and systems.”

"We'll make everything right again." Nelim looked at Tony and gave him a reassuring smile. Tony nodded and finished getting things in place. 

*0*

Thor had just arrived at the Malibu house with Loki. He glanced around then looked at his brother. “You are certain this man will come after you here?”

"No." Loki replied. "But I know that if it seems it is only Anthony, myself, and you he may. If not then you and I have an easier time of getting between here and New York."

Thor nodded and sat down. “I take it the Angry Director has requested we bring back this man to SHIELD?” 

Loki nodded. "Sadly, he made me give him my word we would bring him in, alive." he said.

Thor couldn’t help but chuckle. The blond shook his head, knowing exactly what his brother would do if he could have his way. “You need not turn him in right away though.” He shrugged. 

*0*

Tony worked late into the evening, Nelim never leaving his side. They stayed hulled up in the lab, working hard. 

“Alright, try this on.” He finally pulled off his safety glasses and held something out to Nelim.

“What is it?” She cocked her head to the side and looked at what appeared to be an Iron Man gauntlet.

“Your own suit.”

Nelim’s eyes widened and she smiled. “You mean it?” She took the gauntlet and slipped it on.

“Why not? Everybody else has some kind of armor except you. I only have that done but here’s the blue print.”

Nelim left him for a few moments to quickly test the gauntlet out.

Just then, Avalon walked out in front of Clint and Sam, the group entering the lab.

"I like the suit." Clint smiled.

Tony glanced over at the group and gave a half smile. “You guys here to baby sit?”

"Stark, you're like an annoying older brother to us. You've helped us and looked out for us. It’s our turn to return the favor." Natasha replied.

Tony’s smile widened, and he nodded. “I upped the security on the tower. Whatever this guy did to get in last time, it won’t work again.”

“Where’s Loki?”

“The Malibu house. He’s going to hide out there, pretend to be me and see if he can draw this guy out.”

Nelim walked over, her gauntlets and chest piece on. “Does it work yet?”

“You’ve got the blasters.” Tony went over and held her arm up. “Aim and fire.”

Nelim did as she was told and fired at the wall. She jumped and cheered.

“How come I don’t get one?”

“Obvious reasons.” Tony shrugged and Clint glared at him. 

“You…” Clint scoffed and rolled his eyes.


	202. Chapter 202

“Okay, how about we save the fighting for after we catch this guy?” Natasha looked at Clint then at Tony. “We’ll do night watches in shifts, just in case.”

Tony looked at the assassin and nodded. “I have the suits on emergency reserves. They’ll be ready in case of anything.”

Something crashed to the floor and made everyone turn to the black winged young woman. 

"Sorry, I was just trying to stretch them." Avalon said

Tony had nearly jumped out of his skin. He sighed and fell back into one of the chairs. “This is what’s going to kill me, all the anxiety.”

Nelim smiled a bit then looked at Avalon. “If you want to stretch out better, you can go to the gym. It’s huge.”

“Come on. Clint, you get the first watch.” Natasha looked at the archer then took Avalon to the gym. 

Tony looked at them then at Sam. “If you want to back out of this…”

The man just shook his head. “I don’t back away from fights. You helped me and Bucky. I’d say this makes us even.”

Bucky smiled at them. "You helped me and I did too much wrong and took so much from you. I won't let the same happen to Loki and your kids." Bucky said. 

“This really means a lot to me.” Tony smiled at the group.

“Don’t sweat it.” Sam smiled. “One of us will stay with you, one person on night patrol and we switch out.”

“Sounds pretty organized. Did Natasha come up with it?” Tony snorted and crossed his arms.

“Actually Barton did.” Sam grinned. Tony’s eyes widened slightly. Well that was new. 

*0*

In the gym, Avalon opened her wings to full capacity. At twenty feet even, fully stretched, the woman was quickly earning the name Crow.

Natasha smiled at the sight. No matter how many times she saw them, she was always in awe of Avalon’s wings. 

Reaching into one of her wings, Avalon suddenly pulled out a cluster of feathers and dropped all of them expect one, the largest one. 

"Why would you do that? Doesn't that hurt?" Nat asked.

"No, sometimes my feathers want to fall out sooner than others and I have to help them along, otherwise they itch. I like to use them in my nests."

Natasha nodded. “Like molting?” 

"Yes." She replied. "It sucks, but they make the best beds." she explained.

Natasha started to get curious. The look in Avalon's eyes was, at many times, very childlike and innocent in a way and other times told her that Avalon was just as cunning and deadly as Tasha was.

"I grew up being trained too. They made me go through hell." Natasha said.

*0*

Sam took the first shift with Tony so Nelim could get a break. She was reluctant but knew Tony would be safe. She went upstairs to get something to eat, Bucky behind her. 

“Are you hungry?” She looked back at the former Hydra asset.

“Thirsty actually. Do you have milk?” Bucky looked around the kitchen. Nelim nodded and pulled out a gallon. 

*0*

“You got more information on this guy?” Sam asked as he looked at the screens Tony had up. 

“Yeah. Once Loki got his name it was easy.”

Sam looked through the information. “What’s he got against you?”

“He wants weapons and expertise. Not the first time somebody’s gone after me for that.”

Sam looked at the man then away and nodded a bit. “He won’t get to you as long as we’re here.”

“I hope not.”

*0*

Everyone else settled about the tower. Natasha and Avalon settled in the room closest to the inventor. She and Nat were going to take watch at the same time to help clear up some of the awkward air.

Tony lay in his bed but couldn’t get his mind to shut off. He wasn’t tired, he was on edge. He stared at the ceiling, the room dark. 

“Sir, perhaps you should actually try to sleep.” Jarvis spoke up after a moment.

“I can’t.” Tony frowned then huffed.

“I know you are anxious Sir, but being exhausted will not help matters.”

Tony ran his hands over his face. “I can’t sleep. I’m not tired.” 

“Then perhaps a sleeping pill would help Sir.”

Tony walked around in his room for a while before finally giving in and going to get some sleeping pills. Might as well get at least a few hours of sleep. He popped one into his mouth then went back to the bed and curled up on Loki’s side. He breathed in the god’s scent and closed his eyes. 

Outside, Clint had finished his round, and switched with Sam. He went back inside, but stayed close. 

“See anything yet Jarvis?”

“I am afraid not Mr. Barton. While this is good news, it is also unsettling. During his first attack, Mr. Mathews was quite bold. Now it is as if he has no interest.”

*0*

Clint sat out on the couch, playing on his phone when Nelim walked over. 

“You can go to sleep if you want. I can stay up. It’s my shift next anyway.” She smiled a bit, wearing the gauntlets still. 

“Not taking those off, are you?”

“Not for a while.” She wiggled her brows eagerly, looking the gauntlets over.

"Yeah, Stark has made some pretty good gadgets for all of us." Clint smiled. "I owe some of my arrows to him." Clint said. "The pants that Bruce wears when he hulks out on missions are Tony's invention."

“I was there when he had Dr. Banner trying on his new pants.” Nelim smiled. “Go on and get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s your turn.”

Clint nodded and went to his old room. Everything was still there, except of course his belongings. 

Nelim walked out on the landing and looked out into the darkness. The night was still but she felt tense. 

*0*

The sleeping pills certainly worked. Tony was out like a light before he knew it, dreaming of equations and Loki. 

Steve meanwhile was just about to switch off with Bucky when he remembered something.

"What if he isn't coming here? What if he's going after Loki, who currently looks like Tony?"

“Director Fury has agents at the ready, not to mention Mr. Stark’s suits and Thor are all there. Should Mr. Mathews turn up, he will be greeted by an arsenal.” Jarvis chimed in quite proudly. 

*0*

Thor was quite used to seeing his brother in disguise, though this one was much more detailed than his others. Of course, it was likely due to how well Loki knew Tony. Inside and out, his mannerisms. It was uncanny. 

Loki wondered for a moment. "I wonder if it's Anthony this man wants or the reactor." 

Thor frowned curiously. “What do you mean Brother?”

*0*

Tony shifted slightly as he slept, his reactor glowing bright in the room. Nelim went to check on him every so often, making sure he was all right. She stepped back out onto the landing.

“Sam, it’s time to switch.” She didn’t hear an answer. She tensed and backed up, going inside. “Jarvis, scan the outside.”

“Right away.” The AI began scanning but the tower shut down. 

“Jarvis?” Nelim looked around, and readied her new blasters. A single screen popped up in front of Nelim and at the same time, it popped up at the Malibu house. 

“Tell Mr. Stark I have a few errands to run before I collect him.” The screen vanished again and the power was restored. 

Loki frowned when the screen went black. "We're going back to New York."

“Is something wrong?” Thor stood and followed his brother. 

*0*

Nelim darted over to Tony’s room, her blaster’s ready. She sighed when she saw him still there but tensed when she saw one of the windows open. 

“Jarvis…” She did a quick check of the room, but found nothing else out of place.

“It was opened from the outside.” The AI informed her.

*0*

Sam shook his head and woke up, groaning at the pain in his head. Where was he? He looked around, frowning through the bright light.

*0*

“What happened?” Natasha and Avalon were upstairs in an instant. 

“Sam’s gone.” Nelim looked at them. 

Avalon frowned. "Gone where?"

"Gone, taken. We got a message and Matthews said that he would pick Stark up when he was ready." Steve said.

Loki appeared in the living room within seconds, still disguised as Tony. 

"What's happened? Where is Anthony?" Loki looked at the group, ready for murder if need be. Thor was behind his brother, Mjolnir clenched in his hand. 

“He is asleep. I don’t know why he didn’t react though; he must have taken a sleeping pill. The bedroom window was open when I went to check on him.” Nelim looked at Loki then sighed. “I should have been out there.”

“Then you and Sam would be missing. This guy isn’t some small time loser, he’s serious.” Natasha looked at her comrades. “And he’s going to take Tony.”

"Then he'll be taking two." Loki answered. He shifted his form again, looking like himself once more, and went to join Tony in bed to get some rest with his husband. Tony shifted but didn’t wake up. He turned out of instinct and curled up to Loki. 

Nelim sighed and put a hand to her forehead. “I don’t understand, we should have detected him before he got within a hundred feet of the tower.”

“I am afraid he knows all too well my functions Ms. Nelim.” Jarvis sounded disappointed as he spoke.

“If he knows so much then why does he need Tony?” Natasha frowned. 

“It’s not that far-fetched. He may know how to get passed Jarvis but it’s probably taking a lot of work and more effort than we think. That’s why it happened so quickly.” Steve frowned in thought.

*0*

While lying next to Tony, Loki got the idea and pulled away from him. 

"I'm going to set up a barrier around the tower. For this to work, I need you all to pick where you'll be, with me or Anthony." He looked around at everyone, and they looked back at Loki with renewed purpose.

“I’ll stay with Tony.” Nelim looked at Loki resolute. 

“I’ll stay with you.” Natasha said and Clint nodded. 

“What are we going to do about Sam though?” Steve asked Loki as he stepped forward.

“We cannot leave our comrade out there, wherever he may be.” Thor looked at his friends. 

Nelim sighed and nodded. “That’s true. Who knows what this man will do to Sam.”

"Whatever he does to Sam we will deal with when it comes. He wouldn’t hurt Sam without a reason." Loki explained.

“Tony isn’t going to like this though. Knowing one of us is out there with this man.” Nelim looked at Loki worried when something dawned on Natasha. 

“That’s how he’s going to get Tony.” She looked at her friends. “He doesn’t to come in here. He’ll draw Tony out to him.”

“Do you truly believe Anthony would be so foolish?” Thor looked at her but already knew the answer. If they told Tony Sam went missing during his watch, the inventor would blame himself and go off to find him. 

“Everybody here knows how he is. He went in for Clint during a mission once and they hate each other.” Steve was really starting to hate that self-less streak of Tony’s.

“We can’t tell him Sam’s gone.” Clint crossed his arms. 

"And we won't." Loki answered. "We'll go into two groups and solve the problem from there."

“What will we do when Tony asks about Sam?” Nelim looked at the others. 

“We tell him he got called back to SHIELD and we keep watching over him.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“No one can be alone from now on. It is obvious that when we are alone, this man can overpower us.” Thor looked at them then glanced towards the window. 

*0*

“Whatever you want, I won’t give it to you.” Sam looked up as a man walked into the room. The light above him was so bright, he couldn’t see anything other than vague shapes. 

“I don’t need you to tell me anything about your friends. I just need you here and I need Mr. Stark to know it.” 

Sam frowned. “You think he’ll come for me? You’re only gonna make the others storm this place.”

“They can try, but I’ve made quite a few friends over the years. They can come and they’ll die slowly.” 

"They’re not that stupid. You might as well go after them." Sam wondered if he could get the man to go back. By now everyone knew he was gone and knew that Matthews had taken him.

The man smiled and shook his head. “I know your friends too well, Mr. Wilson. Agents Barton and Romanov, Loki Laufeyson, even your new friend, miss Avalon. And I know Mr. Stark. Ever the hero. He will come for you.”

*0*

Fury wasn’t exactly happy to hear Sam had gone missing, but he knew they didn’t have time to freak out. He spoke with Loki and the others over the phone, agreeing to their little plan.

“We have to keep Stark out of the loop on this.” Clint looked at the screen as they all spoke. “He’ll run off halfcocked if he finds out.”

"Exactly. Matthews is trying to lure Tony in. He knows what Tony will do. As far as Sam is concerned, he is with you." Loki said.

Fury sighed but nodded. “Alright. We’ll start trying to track him, I want all of you focused on Stark.”

Everyone nodded in agreement with Fury. 

*0*

Tony woke up some time later. He stretched and rubbed a hand over his face before glancing around. He could have sworn he’d felt Loki but maybe he’d imagined it. As far as he knew, the god was still in Malibu. He sat up and glanced around as the lights in his room came on.

“I hope you rested well Sir.”

“Yeah, I did. Everybody okay?” Tony grunted as he got to his feet.

“Yes Sir, though Mr. Wilson was called back to SHIELD by Director Fury.”

“Alright. Anything happen while I was asleep?”

"Loki returned home." Jarvis replied. 

*0*

Loki decided to go about the day as if it were any other and started to make omelets for everyone.

Tony walked out of the room and went to the kitchen when he smelled food. “Hey, why’d you come back? Did he show up?” Tony looked at his husband worried.

"He never showed up but there was a message about him running a few errands and then coming for us."

Tony looked at Loki and nodded. “Well at least we got a warning.” He shook his head then started making some coffee.

"That we did. The others took turns all night keeping watch." Loki explained.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Tony sighed a bit as he looked at Loki. “I keep hiding here in the tower until we eventually catch this guy?”

"Yes. We can't just go for it. We have to let him take us to him." Loki said. "Sometimes it pays to be a sitting duck."

Tony rolled his eyes. This was literally his least favorite tactic. He preferred a mission going wrong to sitting and waiting. But he knew he wouldn’t get anywhere arguing with Loki, so he simply nodded and sipped his coffee. 

“So why did Sam get pulled?”

"Fury wanted to pick his brain for ideas from his days in the military. Show him whatever he could that might be useful." Loki flipped the omelet and started on another for their guests. 

“Isn’t that what he bothers Rogers so much for?” Tony scoffed and took another sip of his coffee. “I took one of your sleeping pills last night. Hope you don’t mind.”

"Not at all. And no, the Captain is from a different time. Sam is facing a different war. Was." Loki corrected.

“Guess you’re right.” Tony finished his first cup. “I’ll go work on the systems some more, see if I can’t get some extra artillery for everybody while they’re babysitting me.” Tony got some more coffee then paused to kiss Loki.

Loki nodded. Once Tony was gone, he shifted his form so he looked like the inventor again.

Tony went down to his lab and got back to work. He checked everything, frowning when he’d seen the system breach again. It was brief but it was there and, as last time, there was nothing on the cameras and no useful signal to trace. The inventor ran his hands over his face. 

“How is he doing this Jarvis?”

“A simple backdoor Sir. You know how easy it is to crack even the most complex system. He does not need to get past my security for long.”

“It’s not long enough to get to me though. Why is he dropping notes?”

“To get you on edge Sir. Make it easier for you to make a mistake.”

*0*

"We need him to come out of hiding." Clint asked, walking over into the kitchen. "How would you do it Loki?"

"You're asking me?" The god quirked a brow curiously.

"Yes, we're asking you. You spent years training for battle and fighting wars, more than any of us combined." Steve said.

Natasha looked at Loki, reading him in the crease of his brow and the way he shifted from leg to the other. He was easy to read but surprisingly difficult to understand. She always wondered how Tony did it. 

“So, what would you do?” She reiterated Clint’s question.

*0*

Tony looked through files and set up a grid of Mathews’ patterns. There had to be something, even the smallest detail to give him away. 

“Sir, I am sensing another note coming in.”

“Let it through.” Tony set up all his lines, hoping a live feed would give him something to trace. A screen popped up and a voice spoke, distorted as usual. 

“Hello Mr. Stark. Thank you for letting me talk to you. I’m afraid you won’t be able to trace me; you’ll get the signal coming from your own tower again.”

Tony scowled and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“I want to borrow your mind. You see, I have something that needs a good, sturdy power source and you’re the only man that has what I need.”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly. His reactor.

“I also need your imagination. You make incredible weapons Mr. Stark. Hydra is thinking too small but what I have in mind could change everything.”

“What do you have in mind?” Tony scowled at the screen. There was a crackled chuckle from the screen. 

“We’ll save that for when you visit me here.”

“What makes you think I’ll go anywhere with you?”

"Because I have your friend, Mr. Sam Wilson. I'll pick off another one too. How about Ms. Avalon? I can have fun plucking her feathers." He teased. "Shame your children aren't home, I'm sure they'd love to have a play date with me."

Upstairs, the same video was playing. Loki clenched his fists. Avalon remained unreadable to being threatened. Loki, however, was ready to tear the man limb from limb. However, he had to continue to make the man think he was Tony as well.

Tony stood there in shock. “If you do anything to Sam…”

“I won’t hurt him, so long as you behave. I will be coming for you in two days, Mr. Stark. Please be ready and don’t fight; I don’t handle my anger well.”

Sam’s face was suddenly on the screen. He looked exhausted and was coated with sweat. By the looks of it, they’d been sleep depriving him. The man groaned then screamed as he was shocked. 

“Stark, stay awa…!” 

The line cut suddenly and the video feed ended. 

Tony was quiet for a moment, fidgeting with his fingers. “You told me he was taken back to SHIELD.” He spoke after a moment, his voice oddly quiet. He looked at the others, all of them walking down into his lab to make sure he was okay. “You told me Fury pulled him back.”

“We couldn’t tell you the truth Tony and you know it. You’d run off, which I’m sure you’re thinking of doing now.” Natasha looked at him sternly. “We want to get Sam back as bad as you do but we can’t just run off.”

Tony frowned at her then at Loki. “You lied to me. You lied to me!”

"Yes, I lied. I lied to protect you. Sam knew what he was walking into when he signed on for this. He had plenty of chances to turn away." Loki said. "Be angry with me all you want but I will be damned before I let you try and walk into that man's hands." Loki glowered at his husband.

“You think I’m just going to hand over the only thing keeping me alive to this nut job?” Tony looked at Loki and scoffed. “I’ve done everything you asked me to do. I sat here and I let you go out to the Malibu house disguised as me! I’ve been sitting here quietly and you couldn’t tell me the truth?”

“Tony, tell us honestly you’re not thinking of going after Sam.” Natasha looked at Tony, her gaze firm. 

“Of course I want to but that doesn’t mean I will!”

“We’re looking out for you. And if I remember correctly, you lied to Loki about your condition when Amora attacked.”

Tony clenched his jaw and looked away. He and Loki had often lied to each other like this. He wasn’t upset about the lies, he never was. Loki was a master at it and using it to keep him safe was just second nature. What upset him the most was knowing that he wasn’t in on anything. No one was telling him what was really going on or if they were any closer to finding Mathews. 

“Tony, this guy wants to pick your brain then toss you into a shallow grave somewhere. It should be pretty obvious why we can’t let him do that.” Steve folded his arms over his chest.

“You could have told me. You don’t have to lie to me like I’m an idiot little kid!”

"No, I have to lie to you like you're an impulsive grown man who loves his picked out family!" Loki shouted. "I love you and I will be damned if I see you rush in on your feelings. Not everything you do can be governed by your emotions."

Tony scowled at Loki but deep down, part of him knew the god was right. This was what Mathews wanted, he wanted to rile Tony up and force him to make a move. The inventor took a shaky breath, his hands on his hips. 

“We need to tag everybody.”

“He’s probably thought of that already Tony. We can’t do anything if he comes after us. All we can do is wait and catch him.” Natasha looked at him then glanced at Loki. “We’ll let you two talk.” She glanced at the others and they left the room. 

Tony was quiet as he stood in the lab with Loki. He was still upset, his entire body was tense but he slowly looked up at his husband. 

“You could have told me Sam was taken.”

"Not when you were on edge like that." Loki replied. "I know who you are and what you would do. You want to rush in and save people because you wish that someone had done that for you when they had you in the Middle East."

Tony looked at Loki almost shocked at what he’d said. He’d never thought of things that way. He’d never associated that impulse to what had happened to him but now that Loki had said it, it made sense. 

“I can’t leave him out there Loki. All of you are in danger because of me. He’s going to go after all of you until I give up and let him take me.”

"No. We are all going to make him rue the day he decided he wanted to continue his pursuit of you. Just because he knows a few things doesn't mean he knows everything. I'm the god of lies and I keep secrets."

Tony nodded, pursing his lips. “I don’t like this. You guys are out there getting hurt and I’m in here not doing anything.” 

"No, for once you're staying put so we can think and not have to rush at the drop of a hat."

“I want to do something. I want to help you and not just sit in here waiting for this guy. I know I can’t be out there but you can’t keep me out of the loop like this.”

"We won't keep you out of the loop but you have to swear under the pain of being castrated that you won't rush head long into this."

Tony shuddered slightly but nodded. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” Tony sighed. “I couldn’t get any signals off his message. He wants me to design things so he’s not smarter than me. He’s just smart enough to get around the signals. Kid’s stuff but it’s good enough to keep him hidden.”

"Our rabbit is smarter than we gave credit." Loki huffed, arms crossed, and then he smiled. "Anthony, I need you to do something. Trade bodies with me."

Tony frowned curiously. “What? No, he’ll get you thinking you’re me. This guy knows things about all of us. He doesn’t need to know your history but he knows who and what you are.”

"But he won't know me in your body." he said. “If he gets the reactor, your body will keep living because of my life force. My magic will sustain it as long as I am in your body and you in mine." he explained.

“Yeah but I don’t have magic. If he takes the reactor you’ll…you’ll…” Tony looked panicked and afraid. He pursed his lips. “No, we’re not switching bodies. He can’t get in here right? You can disguise yourself as me all you want but I’m not putting you in anymore danger.”

"No, you don't have magic but you'll have my body. Whether I am in it or not, I will always be a Jotun. My natural magic will keep me alive. Anthony, it could work."

Tony shook his head, a million and one things running through his mind. Every possible mistake, every possible flaw if this didn’t work. His gaze went distant for a moment and he felt a void filling his head. He blinked and shook the thoughts away. 

“Give me some time okay? I just…I want to think about it.”


	203. Chapter 203

Loki nodded. "Very well."

Tony sighed, trying to clear his head. He ran his fingers through his hair, looked at Loki, then sat down. “Are you going to stay here or are you going back to the Malibu house?”

"I'm staying with you." Loki replied. 

Tony nodded then stood again, unable to hold still. “I’m gonna be down here working. You do whatever you think you need to do.”

"Think about it and quickly." Loki nodded at his husband, arms folded neatly over his chest. 

“Yeah, I will. I just need a little bit to think.” Tony looked at Loki then away. He looked at all the things he had in his lab, the projects on his tables and the bits and pieces of suits. He sighed heavily, feeling tired suddenly. “I have to work.” He picked up a few things and got back to what he had been doing.

Natasha and the others waited upstairs for Loki. They looked over as the god came back up. 

“Did you talk him down?” Tasha eyed the god with worry. 

"I certainly hope so." Loki shook his head. "He said he wouldn't but he has some thinking to do and I will leave him to it."

Everyone else nodded quietly. 

“So, do we go back to planning?” Steve asked as he looked at Loki. 

*0*

Tony worked with the things he had there in his lab, trying to think of something, anything to do to help Sam. They couldn’t leave him out there alone. God only knew what Mathews was doing to him now. He pursed his lips then frowned. 

“Jarvis, replay that video message for me.”

The AI pulled it up. 

“Turn off the audio and bring up the resolution as much as you can.”

“What are you looking for Sir?”

“Anything that can help. Can you zero in on background noise?”

“It is very quiet, but I will try Sir.”

*0*

"I told him to switch bodies with me. He would be in mine, me in his, and when Matthews gets the reactor, Anthony's body won't die. It will live. That would give all of you the chance to get it back." Loki explained to the team, but they seemed just as skeptical as Tony had been.

“But what would happen to you?” Natasha frowned curiously at the god. “You’d be stuck in a dying body without magic.” 

"As long as my body is living, I will be fine and so will Anthony." he said. "If I'm in his, his body he won't die as quickly."

“Tony will never go for it.” Steve sighed quietly. 

*0*

Tony analyzed the videos, waiting for some results. 

“I have isolated the sounds Sir but they are not very helpful. Mr. Mathews seems to know well what you will look for.”

Tony scoffed. “You didn’t get anything?”

“I am afraid not Sir.”

Tony scowled and watched the videos. “Wait, freeze it there!” He enlarged the screen and enhanced it as best he could. The video was grainy, but he could see enough of the detail. “Son of a bitch.” He ran upstairs. “I think I know where Sam is!”

Steve looked over at Tony. “Where? How did you find him?”

“The video.” Tony pulled it up and showed them what looked like a map reflected on a screen. 

“Are you sure?” Tasha couldn’t believe they would get this lucky.

“He tried to keep everything else out of the video so all we see is Sam but he didn’t consider the reflection on this screen. The map is of the US, he’s in the country. Specifically…”

“Colorado.” Natasha said as she looked at it. “It’s more than we had earlier. Can you zero in?”

“Not with this, but we have a state.”

“I do believe I can track his signal now Sir. If we know where to look, I can comb through outgoing signals from the state and match them.”

“Perfect.” Tony looked at everyone. “Next time he calls, we’ll know exactly where he is.”

“We need to get to Colorado. We know he’s with Sam and we know he’s in hiding when he makes the calls.” Steve had slipped into full-soldier mode now, and he was more than ready to retrieve his friend.

Bruce nodded firmly. "When do we leave?" he asked.

Clint looked over at Avalon. "You my ride?"

"Only if you can handle it fly boy." She smiled.

“Let’s go.” Natasha looked at them then at Tony. “We need to get you to SHIELD while we’re gone.”

“Yay.” Tony sighed heavily. “Can I go?” 

“No.” Everyone answered firmly and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. Who’s taking me?” 

“I have informed Director Fury. He is sending an escort for you.” Jarvis replied.

Tony nodded then frowned. “I can’t go yet. I can’t go until he calls again, none of us can.”

“We know where Sam is Stark.”

“Not exactly where he is, we know what state he’s in. This guy is watching everything we do, you don’t think he’ll get suspicious if we’re suddenly leaving the tower?” 

Steve scoffed. “You’re right.” He looked at the others. “We wait. Once we get another call, we move.”

Clint stopped for a moment. "Avalon, when you escaped, where did you say you were?"

"In the mountains. When they started to program, they knew most of the species of bird they needed lived in the mountains. Others started doing it too because it made it harder to find them."

“You think they’re in the mountains?” Steve looked over at Avalon, hopeful she might be able to help narrow their search even more.

“Mathews doesn’t have ties. You were with Hydra, this guy could be in a desert for all we know.” Tony crossed his arms but it made sense. He was kept in a mountain area as well. They were hard to get to but great for hiding. “Jarvis, when the next call comes in, focus there.”

“Yes Sir.”

“We’ll need to be ready. If we’re right, we only get one shot.” Natasha looked at Tony then at the others. 

“We keep our regular shifts around the tower. If he knows where onto him, he’ll move and we’ll lose him again.” Steve looked at everyone. 

"Hydra has basses all over the country. Remote areas are best. I tore out of that lab nearly a year ago. One thing Hydra doesn't do is go back to a base that's been compromised or where something has gone terribly wrong."

“Jarvis.” Tony snapped his fingers. 

“I am now scanning all possible bases Sir but I am afraid there is only so much I can do. Ms. Avalon is right; it is difficult to check the area unless I am within reach. I will be able to zero in, but until he calls, I cannot know for sure where Mr. Wilson is.”

Steve sighed. “We have a location. Not exact but we know.”

“We need to make plans. Tell Fury to get agents moving in on possible locations.” Tasha could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

“He is well ahead of you Agent Romanov. Director Fury is already assembling agents and getting ready for a raid.”

"Damn it, I want to be there for it." Avalon said. 

Bucky clapped her on the shoulder. "You'll get your chance to spill more Hydra blood one day, don't worry."

Natasha looked at the two and gave the faintest smile then looked at Tony, eyes brightening up. “Holograms. You can put up holograms of us while we go.”

Tony looked at her and nodded. “I could do that. If he doesn’t know you guys are gone, he won’t know you’re on your way.”

 

“Are you sure?” Steve frowned worried. “Maybe one of us should stay here.”

“Why? Are you taking my husband with you?” Tony looked at Steve then pinched Loki’s butt. “He’ll stay with me for the next two days. When Mathews moves, we’ll move.”

Loki punched him in the arm. "I'll stay here, but as soon as things get bad enough, I'll be there."

Tony groaned and frowned at Loki, rubbing his arm. 

Natasha smiled then looked at Loki and nodded. “We’ll get going then and get ready.”

Steve looked at Tony and Loki. “You two be careful, alright?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded and watched them go. He sighed. “Jarvis, put up some holograms.”

“Very well Sir.”

"We'll raise hell if need be." Loki grinned.

The others started to go so they could get suited up and on their way.

Tony put his hands on his hips. He would be able to relax a bit better now, knowing they at least had a location. 

“Let’s just hope this guy doesn’t move.” He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m gonna get back to work.”

"I won't be far from you." Loki replied. Tony leaned in and kissed Loki then went back down to the lab. 

“Be ready to track the guy Jarvis.”

“I am Sir. The moment a message is sent, I will find Mathews.”

Tony nodded and got back to work. 

*0*

Two days passed and he was a mess of nerves. Tony waited in the lab for the next message, his heart pounding. Fury had sent agents in secretly and the rest of the Avengers were ready and waiting for orders. 

Loki watched Tony and had to force feed him sleeping pills to make him rest, though sleep was starting to become more of a bother than a release. Tony had been taking Loki’s sleeping pills and even then he would fret throughout the night. He tapped his foot nervously then stood. 

“Anything?”

“Not yet Sir.”

The inventor scoffed then went back upstairs for more coffee. It was almost noon; what was this guy waiting for? He looked at Loki, noticing the god was in his armor. 

“You know you look hot in that?”

"It's not for me to be hot or to look good for you. We have to be ready at any moment." he said.

“I’m just trying to relax. I know you’re fine but I’m about to pass out.” Tony sighed, trying to get his breathing under control. He went to the fridge and got a drink when the lights flickered. 

“Sir…”

“Let it through.” Tony looked as a screen came up.

“Mr. Stark, today is the day I come for you. No more waiting. I hope you’re ready; we are going quite far.”

“I’m ready for you, you son of a bitch. I want to talk to Sam.”

“He’s fine, if that’s what you’re wondering. He’s alive and talking, though the sleep deprivation is really getting to him.”

“Leave him alone.” Tony frowned. 

Jarvis worked like mad in the background and sent a location to Fury. The director sent a message to Loki, calling him down to SHIELD. 

We have agents outside waiting to bring Stark back safely. We need to move now. –Fury. 

“Very well Mr. Stark. After all, there’s nothing he can give me, though he does have an oddly nice screaming voice.”

“I’m the one you want right? This is between you and me and no one else.”

Loki nodded at the message. When the video cut out, Loki pulled Tony from his seat. "I love you." he said, taking Tony downstairs. Tony's features changed so he looked like Loki and Loki changed so he looked like Tony. Tony stood there in shock, looking himself over. He wasn’t used to being so tall. It was the strangest thing that had ever happened to him. He looked at Loki, the fear back in his eyes. 

“I didn’t agree to this. I said I didn’t want to do the swapping body’s thing.” He could feel his heart racing a bit and he stared at the reactor, now in Loki’s chest as if it would suddenly vanish. “I can’t do this.”

"We didn't switch bodies. You just look like me. Enjoy the height." Loki teased.

Tony made a face and shook his head mockingly. “Yeah well I hope everybody makes fun of you for being short.” It wasn’t until he said this that Tony realized he also had Loki’s voice. He blinked, taken aback and put a hand to his mouth. This was too weird for him, and with any luck they’d never have to do it again. He watched Loki go then glanced back as a black SUV pulled into the garage. He went over and nodded at the agents. 

“Are we ready?”

They couldn’t help but snort. Just by the way he walked they knew it wasn’t Loki, but it was funny to watch. 

“Shut up or I’ll turn you all into frogs!”

“You don’t know how Mr. Stark. Come on, we need to go.”

When Fury saw Tony, he started laughing until it hurt. "You look like him, sound like him but you certainly can’t walk like him."

Tony faked a laugh and scowled at Fury. “Can we just go? The sooner we get this over with the better.” He got into the SUV, nearly bumping his head. “How the hell does he fit into cars? He’s a fucking giant!” It wasn’t until now that Tony fully realized how tall his husband was. 

"Anything compared to you is a giant." Fury shook his head.

“You’re really not being funny right now.” Tony frowned at Fury then looked out the window. “We’re going to straight to SHIELD?”

The director nodded. “No stops, just a one way trip. Loki’s being taken there too but on a different road. From there he’ll join the others and go to Colorado. We got a location on this Mathews guy. It was an old Hydra base.”

Tony sighed relieved and nodded. It was over. The nightmare was finally over. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He almost didn’t notice when one agent called out. Something hit them from the side, hard. Everything was a blur as they were thrown clear across the road and the car rolled once before landing on its tires again. Tony groaned and shook his head, looking around dazed. There were more sounds outside, like multiple cars has crashed. 

“What…?”

Fury hissed in pain and tried to move. “Stark…Stark, get out…” 

Tony looked at Fury, seeing the blood. He glanced up at the agents, both dead in the front seats. He moved and clutched his arm. Was it broken? 

*0*

“Everybody ready to go?” Steve looked at everyone then at Loki. “You go in first and get Sam. We’ll follow and secure the place.”

Loki nodded, taking off like a bat out of hell and racing to find their captured friend. Avalon was by his side as they went for it. Loki took down any agents that he could that tried to stop him. Once Loki got Sam undone from the chair, Avalon grabbed him and flew for the door.

Sam was panting when they untied him. He looked up at his friends bewildered. “No, you…you have to go…!” He tried to push Loki and Avalon back. 

Natasha went through the rooms of the compound and frowned. “I don’t see him. I don’t see Mathews.” 

Steve rushed over to Sam as he was brought outside. “Is he alright?”

“Guys, we need to get out. Now.” Clint spoke into his earpiece as he searched one room in particular, filled with nothing but explosives. “Evac, now!” He took off. 

Natasha heard him and began shouting at the others to get out. “Out, out! Get out!”

Sam gasped, clutching his stomach, and nearly blacked out as Steve picked him up and carried him out. 

“Bomb…” He uttered quietly before passing out again. 

*0*

Tony fought to get the door open and fell out, groaning at the pain his arm. He held his shoulder then looked back at Fury. 

“Fury? Don’t die on me Nick.” He looked around when he heard sirens. There was a rush of lights and noises, smoke from cars filling the air everywhere. 

“Sir, Sir you need to come with us.” Paramedics approached Tony quickly, trying to get him to relax.

“No, no my friend is hurt.” Tony tried to push the paramedics away, looking at Fury. “My friend’s hurt!”

“Sir, please relax and come with us.” They pushed Tony onto a gurney and towards an ambulance. One of them shoved an oxygen mask over his face. 

“Sir, we need you to relax.” The paramedics spoke to each other over Tony, who started to feel sleepy. He shook his head, trying to get back up but everything spinning.

“What’s going on?” Tony groaned.

“We’re taking you with us Mr. Stark now please, relax.” 

*0*

They barely made it far enough before the bombs started to go off. It was at that moment that Loki realized he was getting alerts from Jarvis about Tony.

"No!" The god shouted.

"What?" Steve looked at Loki bewildered.

"They have him, and Fury." Loki threw he device at the ground, making it shatter. Everyone looked at Loki then back towards the burning building. Steve lay Sam down, checking him over. 

“Do you know where he is?” Steve knew he was hoping beyond hope, but maybe…

Sam scoffed. “He left after the first day. All of this was a decoy.”

Natasha frowned. “What do you mean? Who are all these people?”

“Some thugs he paid off. He gave them uniforms and set them around the building.”

Steve scowled and looked away. “He made us move so he could get to Tony.”

“And now he has Fury too.” Tasha’s stomach sank.

*0*

Nelim rushed to SHIELD headquarters and looked at Agent Hill. She was supposed to stay behind. “Can you track them?”

“No. We tried accessing the chip Fury had but it’s been removed.” Maria clenched her jaw and looked at the screens. “Nobody that witnessed the accident can tell us anything. Some people are saying Fury died, some are saying they were taken in one ambulance and none of it is making sense.”

*0*

When Tony woke up again sometime later, he was in a dimly lit room. He groaned and shook his head, trying to figure out where he was. He felt sick and it took him a moment to recognize the feeling. He wheezed and looked down at his chest, frowning confused when he saw his reactor glowing there. 

“Stark, can you hear me?” Fury rasped from another chair, groaning. They’d been patched up it would seem, though neither was given anything for the pain. 

“Fury?” Tony looked at the man. “Where are we?”

“Gentlemen, good to see you both awake.” Another man walked into the room, and Tony knew by the voice who it was. “Sleep well?” The man gave a throaty chuckle. "You know, if you're going to walk around with your husband's body, you should learn to walk like him." Matthew's said.

"I can't wait to see what Loki does to you. I bet he's already got it planned." Fury said.

"Shut up." Matthews snarled at Fury.

"They have this creepy guard in Asgard that can see everything and anything. He could have a location on us right now." Fury frowned, hoping to shock Matthews.

Mathews nodded his head slowly. “Ah yes, Heimdall, right?” The man grinned. “Give me a little credit here Director, I went through a lot of trouble to get Mr. Stark. You think I’m going to be found that quickly?”

Tony frowned as he looked at Mathews. “How do you know all this?”

“Research, Mr. Stark. Just good old fashioned research. I ask a few people about, about Mr. Laufeyson. I even got to know your babysitter, Miss Nelim. She seems nice. I’ve heard the government is offering a huge reward for creatures like her.”

“Leave her alone!” Tony snarled.

Mathews smiled a bit and nodded. “Do what I ask and we can all go home happy.” He went over and untied Tony. “Now, you two didn’t see it since you were asleep, but escape really isn’t going to happen, so don’t try it.” 

Tony stood tall, glaring at the man but didn’t fight. Fury was there and by the looks of it, he was injured pretty badly in the crash. 

*0*

"Loki, calm down." Steve stood, trying to calm Loki.

"It is unwise to get in his path." Thor said, pulling the man back. Steve looked at Thor then sighed heavily. He looked at the flames still burning hot, feeling suddenly hopeless. 

“What do we do now?”

Nobody seemed to have an answer. Natasha looked at Loki, seeing the tension in his jaw and the way he stood. The god was after blood and she could see it. Honestly, she couldn’t blame Loki. 

“We track Mathews. He’s careful and obviously, he knows us but he’s not that careful. He’ll make a mistake and we’ll find him.” She offered, but even she was doubting her own words.

Sam looked up at them, his breathing ragged. He looked exhausted and was covered in bruises and small cuts. He swallowed then forced himself up to his feet. “I don’t know if it helps, but Mathews is sentimental. This place was where he first met Hydra. He was talking about some deal he’d made.”


	204. Chapter 204

Natasha’s brows furrowed slightly. “If we can figure out where his old hide outs are, we can track him faster.”

“He could have hundreds of places stashed away. Where would we even start?” Clint looked at his friend as he spoke. 

“There has to be something, some connection between all of this and Tony. We find it and we’ll find him.” The assassin looked at Clint then at Loki, hoping he would be able to clear his mind enough to help. Seeing red made it harder to function in times like this. 

*0*

Tony was guided to another room with Mathews. It was clear the man had prepared for visitors. Everything was well guarded and there were other scientists there. Two of them he knew; he had worked with them once on some missiles for a deal with England. He looked at them and they seemed so hopeful for a moment.

“Sorry guys, it’s just me; we’re not getting out of here anytime soon.” 

The two lost the gleam in their eyes and went back to work quietly. Mathews seemed quite amused by the reaction. 

“I need power, Mr. Stark. Make me an arc reactor of my own…” 

Tony groaned as something was stabbed into his chest. It was a cable of some sort and Tony could physically feel it pulling energy from him. 

“And you can have yours back.”

"Do it, Stark. We've lost." Fury rasped. They didn't lose. As long as one person from the Avengers was still out there they would see the light of day again. As long as the misfit family was together, they would make it home.

*0*

"Loki, you have to calm down first. We can't move until you're level headed and able to think. You'll get Matthews but you have to calm down." Bruce coaxed.

Thor looked at Bruce then at his brother. He knew Loki well, and he had gotten to know him even better during his years on Midgard. His brother was kind and benevolent when times called for it, but there was an unmistakable darkness in him. The blond put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

“I am sure we could convince the Director to allow this man to be taken as Asgard’s prisoner. After all, he did capture a member of the royal family.” Now that Loki and Tony were married, it wasn’t just their sons that were considered royalty, but Tony as well. And considering Fury was also taken, there was no doubt he would turn Mathews over. 

"Asgard’s prisons are too kind for him. He's mine." Loki replied. "We're going back to the tower." 

The others nodded. Sam was going to be take back to SHIELD so Lizbeth could get a look at him. Everyone would get a rest and then plan their next move.

Nelim was waiting back at the tower when they arrived. She’d refused to stay in SHIELD care and easily tackled down three agents before Agent Hill let her go. She sat at the island and looked up when she heard people arriving. 

“Tony?” She looked so happy for a moment but that faded when Loki took his form once again. “I thought…” She looked down. 

Thor looked at her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We will find them.”

“I should have been with him. I should have stayed with Tony.” She frowned, clenching her fists. 

*0*

Tony looked at Fury and nodded then looked at Mathews, jaw locked. “Where do I start?” His breathing was shaky as he spoke. Mathews smirked. 

“I need a good defense system. Something mobile that can keep anything out. I’ll tell you how I got past Jarvis if you make it strong enough.”

Tony pursed his lips but nodded, sitting down. He put a hand to his chest and the world spun for a moment. “I’ll work better without this thing in my chest.” 

“Then you had better get this done so you can get started on my reactor.” Mathews chided then looked at the guards. 

Tony scowled and went back to work, frowning puzzled when he noticed the glamour that had been over him wore off. He looked like himself again only now, his veins were dark under his skin. 

Fury frowned, knowing what that meant. “Work fast Stark.”

*0*

"Jarvis, is there another reactor in the lab for Anthony?" Loki marched towards the lab.

"Yes Sir." The AI answered.

"Good. I need you to give me this man’s file. Pick out keep points in his life that have a location interesting with Anthony, if you can find one." Loki ordered. Jarvis immediately began pulling up lists of locations that had significance in Tony’s life. He put them up on a map for everyone to see and soon had quite a few. 

“How much do you have on Mathews?” Natasha asked as she looked at the map. 

“More than enough. Shall I do a cross reference?” The AI began doing so without being ordered.

"I found three locations. One here in New York. Another in California and the third in the Middle East."

"The Middle East?" Avalon questioned.

"That was where Anthony got his first arc reactor." Loki explained.

"It was also the place where Matthew's father died protecting Mr. Stark." Jarvis explained. Everyone went silent as they realized this.

“Do you think…Tony knows?” Nelim looked at Loki almost afraid. 

“We have to find him.” Bruce looked at the map then at Loki, his eyes turning green. 

*0*

Tony began putting down the basic network for the system, trying to think of something he could do to help get them found. He had to be careful though; any slip up would result in death or worse and he knew it. Tony shook his head when he felt another small rush of low energy. He closed his eyes for a moment then got back to work.

Tony was starting to get lightheaded but at least, he finished the system. 

“Done yet?”

“Yeah, I finished your stupid system.” Tony snapped, shaking his head. He rubbed his temples, feeling ill. 

Mathews hummed in response. “I don’t want any surprises, Mr. Stark. I want this to work.”

“It will.” Tony glared at the man then frowned. He seemed oddly familiar. Had they met before? 

“Oh, do you recognize me yet Mr. Stark?” Mathews smiled cruelly and put a hand on his shoulder. “You know it’s funny what the years can do to a person. How much time can change you but it never gets rid of your history, does it? Not all the pain and damage you suffer through.” 

Tony shouted as Mathews hit his side suddenly. He fell to the ground, wheezing and scowled. 

Mathews knelt down over Tony and shook his head. “Isn’t it funny Mr. Stark? Just ten years ago, you were promising me my brother and I would be taken care of. You gave me so much. A full education, a nice home. Hell, I got an internship in your company!” Mathews laughed. 

The full realization finally began to dawn on Tony. His eyes widened as he stared up at the man. “You…Jacob?”

“Oh, nobody’s called me that in years!” The man laughed then pulled Tony up. “Back to work. I need that reactor before yours runs out of juice.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Tony looked at him and felt a pang in his chest. “Is your brother helping you with all of this?”

“Caleb? Oh no. No, he’s a bleeding heart. He’d never do anything to hurt the great Mr. Stark. The same man that let my father die in a cave.” 

“I didn’t let him die!”

"Yes, you did. You didn't even try to save him you fucking coward. First, I'm going to get what I want from you and then I'll get what I want from the rest of the world." He smiled.

*0*

Loki nodded. "We need to get going. Jarvis, get everything ready. Send four suits out with us and keep them fully charged as well as possible."

"Right away, Sir."

Everyone got ready, getting their weapons and following Loki’s command. Nelim got ready as well, wearing the new gauntlets Tony had made for her. She was livid and ready to fight to get the inventor back. 

On the flight over, Loki started to picture Matthews again.

"Jarvis, bring up a picture of Matthews and the boy Jacob we brought to the US a few years back."

"Of course."

Loki studied the two and he drove his fist into the metal wall next to him. "Ungrateful little bastard. You'll join your father in death, I'll make sure of it."

*0*

“Please let me through, I must speak with Director Fury!”

“Sir, please get back. The facility is currently on lock down, only authorized personnel are allowed.”

“No please, it’s important!”

“What’s going on?” Agent Hill walked over when she was called. 

“Please, I must speak with Director Fury.” The young man looked at Maria desperately. “It’s important.”

“Director Fury was kidnapped. I’m in charge while he’s gone. Now what do you want?”

The man swallowed and blinked away tears. “I know who…who took him. It was…it was my brother.”

“Your brother?” Maria looked at Caleb shocked. She took him up to the office to talk in private. 

Caleb nodded, wringing his hands together nervously. “I didn’t think he would do anything this terrible. I mean, I knew he was upset but I didn’t think…” He pursed his lips. “He said he wanted to get back at the people that killed Papa but they were all dead.”

"So why did he go after Stark?" Maria asked.

"Because my brother thinks that Stark did not try to save my father at all." he explained. 

“But why? Didn’t anyone tell him?”

“Of course they did but Jacob wouldn’t listen.” Caleb shook his head. “He thinks Mr. Stark is a liar but…” He looked at his hands then up at Agent Hill. “You can’t fake that kind of pain Agent Hill. The look in his eyes when he told us what had happened. He blames himself even though he didn’t do anything.” 

"Thank you for coming to us with this information. When was the last time you spoke to your brother?" Maria crossed her arms, watching Caleb. 

“Three weeks ago. I tried to get him to talk to me about how he felt but he said it was all right. He was already doing something to handle it.” Caleb sighed. “I didn’t think he would do this but when I saw the news I thought about our last call.”

*0*

Tony shook his head and tried to stand on his feet, but his legs were shaky. He flopped back into the chair, panting. “You can’t do this. He thought you were all dead, don’t you understand?” Tony groaned as he was struck again. He grit his teeth and stared up at Jacob, afraid as he was suddenly pinned. 

“Get to work on my reactor Mr. Stark. And when I go after your sons, I’ll tell them everything their Papa did. Every weapon that killed my friends and family, every bullet that killed my father. They’ll know the truth.” 

“No!” Fury struggled to get to Tony as Mathews pulled the reactor out of Tony’s chest. The inventor’s hands shook and he felt an all too familiar rush in his system. His heart was weak from the shrapnel, the tissue permanently scarred. He wouldn’t last long without it. 

“Put that back!” Fury shouted.

“I will when I get my own!” Mathews glared at Fury then handed the reactor to one of the other scientists. “Put this in the machine.” 

Tony wheezed and gasped, choking on every breath he took. The room spun and he tried desperately to keep himself calm. He looked at Fury, terror in his eyes. 

“Just stay calm. You need to focus or you’ll hurt yourself. Get up and focus on the arc. Focus Tony.” Fury urged the man, but even he was afraid. The inventor nodded, his hands shaking terribly. He pulled himself up slowly, the two scientists quickly going to help him. 

“How long can you go without the reactor?” One of them asked, looking at Tony worried. 

“Five-five hours before I…I pass out.” Tony rasped and looked at her. 

“Tell us what to do.” They helped him get into a seat. 

*0*

"Loki you need to calm down." Bruce said.

"Fuck being calm!" The god shouted. Everyone looked taken aback. They’d never heard him sound like that.

"That ungrateful little bastard. I swear I'll make sure he pays for this.” Loki's eyes began to turn red and his skin blue.

Thor looked at his brother and pursed his lips then went over to him. “If you do not calm yourself then I will not allow you to go after this man.” He spoke firmly. “If you care about Anthony’s wellbeing you will control your anger Brother!”

Everyone else stayed quiet, letting Thor handle his brother. They weren’t exactly about to get involved with two gods that could, quite frankly, destroy the earth in a blind tantrum.

“You are blinded by rage Brother and you know what will happen if you do not focus. You will make a mistake and Anthony will get hurt.”

"Do not tell me to calm down! Do not tell me what to do when you have gone blindly into a battle without thinking. Or do you not remember the blood we all spilled saving you?" Loki's magic had gotten stronger over the years and now it was able to do things like change the weather. He could make a storm almost as powerful as Thor's. 

Thor clenched his jaw and slammed Loki against the wall. “And what did you say when I began on my rage? Calm yourself Thor, you are not thinking clearly Thor! Look at the chaos you have caused Brother!” Thor looked into Loki’s eyes. “I may a bumbling oaf Loki but that does not excuse you doing the same! You will go in there angrily and what if there are other lives at stake? Or have you forgotten that Director Fury is in there? What of the others, what if he has more innocents stashed away? What will you do when you kill them?”

“Thor, let him get mad.” Natasha finally spoke, her voice calm and Clint knew too well what it meant. 

“Nat, don’t.” The archer reached for her arm, but she remained unmoving.

Thor looked back at Natasha. “What?”

“He deserves to be mad. His husband has been kidnapped Thor. The one person that looked past all the leather and hurt and saw someone worth loving. He deserves to punch through walls and storm in there.” She looked at Loki. “The anger feels good. The rage in your veins is a rush and you have all the power you could ever need. You could go in there and tear down the entire nation before you remember Tony is being held hostage. You could toss Mathews into a pit and you won’t realize Tony is dead on the floor because you rushed in and got him killed.” 

As if someone had flipped a switch, everything calmed down and Loki turned back to the man they always saw. The anger was still in his eyes but it did not look as if he would tear the next person limb from limb barehanded.

“Better.” Natasha uncrossed her arms and walked over to Loki. “We don’t need to be fancy but there may be other hostages inside. We get them and when we’re done, you can do whatever you want to Mathews.” 

Clint sighed quietly. He was always amazed with that odd ability Natasha had, able to read people like books. 

Steve looked at Loki then back at the maps. “We know where this guy is. He went through a lot of trouble to change who he is, so chances are he doesn’t think we know.” 

Nelim nodded. “Then he won’t know what hit him.” 

*0*

Tony guided the other two scientists, praising all the gods listening when they gave him an oxygen mask. Mathews didn’t want him dead but it was obvious he wanted Tony to suffer. 

“Melt that longer.” Tony instructed.

“Are you sure?”

Tony nodded. “You have to do it just like I tell you or it won’t work right.”

The scientists nodded and did as they were told, following what Stark said word for word.

Tony kept guiding them then paused and clutched his chest, mouth hanging open. 

“Mr. Stark?” The scientists paused, both watching Tony worried. Tony shook his head, pressing the oxygen mask to his face. 

“Shock him, his heart’s stopping!” Fury barked at the scientists and they quickly moved to do so.

*0*

“Jarvis, can you get us a picture of where they are?” Steve crossed his arms, and stepped closer to Loki and Thor. Jarvis pulled up a few satellite images, though they were grainy. 

“This was taken days ago. It is now impossible to access the area; it would seem Mr. Stark built them their system. I cannot get any closer.”

“This is all we need.” Nelim looked at it. “Loki, you said Tony took you here once, yes? How well do you know this area?”

"We were only here for a few moments. It was too hot to stay for long; we had to leave." Loki replied. 

“When did you come here?" Steve frowned, curious.

"At the beginning of his pregnancy with Remus." Bruce answered, his eyes still green.

“We’ll do what we can with this then. It looks simple outside. I’ve seen buildings like this before.” Clint looked at the pictures they had. “The inside is built to have multiple small rooms with a larger one in the center.”

“That’s where Mathews will have Tony.” Steve looked at the picture then at Loki. “Can you get in there and get the hostages?”

“Not alone, but I can help.” Nelim smirked and held up her wrist. “It’s Skrull technology. It’s a short range teleporter. I can help Loki get hostages out while you guys get everything else.”

*0*

The scientists shocked Tony’s heart back into rhythm and got a more comfortable place to lie down. 

“How much time do we have?” 

“Just under three more hours.” The two looked at each other then got back to work quickly. 

“How are things coming along?” Mathews walked back into the room. 

“We need more time. He’s had a heart attack, he needs his reactor.” One of the scientists gave Matthews a pleading look.

“Then all of you need to work faster.” He snarled, arms crossed. 

Tony frowned and opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. He glared at Jacob then looked at the other two. “Just…just get back to work.” 

They were almost done. The finishing touches were being put into the reactor. 

“You need more palladium.” Tony wheezed, his skin pale and covered in cold sweat. 

Fury watched the inventor then glared at Mathews. “You have your reactor, now return his.”

Mathews looked at Fury then chuckled. “Sorry, I still need it. See, I need mine working and powering the place before I give Mr. Stark anything.”

“Stop arguing with him Fury.” Tony looked at Fury then at Mathews. “More palladium.”

Mathews nodded at the guards and they went to get what Tony needed. “How much longer?”

“A few more hours. This one is bigger than mine. We rush and it’ll collapse and blow everything up.” Tony rasped and groaned, clenching his hands into fists.

Fury shut up and watched Stark get paler. "I'm going to watch Laufeyson rip you a new one." He growled at Matthews.

"He'll never find us. Just because he's a god doesn't mean he'll find us without ripping the world apart." Matthews replied smugly.

Tony watched as the scientists added in the extra palladium carefully and he sat back, his breathing ragged. He glanced at the time; a little over an hour before his heart gave out, and that was a positive estimate. 

“You think you’re smart enough to cover up your tracks?”

“Mr. Stark didn’t even recognize me until just now Director. Mr. Laufeyson saw my face for a few seconds while he plopped me into the arms of a SHIELD agent. Do you really think he’ll pick up on anything?” Mathews chuckled. “I understand he’s smart, but Loki is hardly as incredible as you make him out to be.”

*0*

He nodded. "I don't care how you stop him. Leave him alive, and leave him whole. He's mine." Loki replied. 

Natasha handed Avalon a gun. "You know how to use it right?"

"No Nat, they trained her so she could fly." Clint remarked.

"I know what to do." Avalon nodded, taking the gun. She knew enough to be dangerous.

“We’ll be landing in a few minutes. We can’t get too close; the area is very closed off.” One of the other agents walked over. “We’ll have a team ready and in behind you.”

Steve nodded at the agent then looked at Loki. “Mathews is all yours. Anyone asks, officially, we’ll say he was killed in the gun fire.”

Everyone nodded and got ready to land.


	205. Chapter 205

Steve looked out the window. “We’re close. Everyone get ready for air drop.”

The others nodded, all ready and in position. The choppers came down as close as they could and everyone tethered down. 

*0*

"No, he is just as good as I say he is. When he gets his hands on you, I plan on filming it. He'll make your death a slow one." Fury smiled.

"Shut up. That bag of bones won't do a damned thing." Matthews argued.

Tony felt everything begin to slow down. He blinked and shook his head then slowly slipped down to the floor. Mathews looked at him and chuckled. 

“Oh, your heart is giving out.” He walked over to Tony and knelt down. “Don’t worry Tony. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make life hell for your boys. I’ll start with Toki, your little maggot child. You know Hydra is still so eager to get ahold of him. Splice him up again, train him like they did Avalon. And then Fenrir. Oh, I know so many people that would die to have that lovely fur of his.”

Tony shook his head and let the oxygen mask drop. “He’s…he’s going to kill you.” He frowned. 

Fury struggled against his restraints but his broken ribs made it hard. He groaned and looked at Tony. “Stark, Stark, you have to stay alive.”

*0*

Natasha took out five guards at the entrance then signaled to the others. They got into position and she looked at Loki. 

“Don’t lose it. Tony needs you calm and in control. Go to him, give him the reactor and help Nelim get people out. We’ll get Mathews and bring him to you.”

Nelim stayed close to Loki, her gaze steeled and ready. Loki nodded and started to concentrate on using his shadows to take out the guards. He only held them for a moment before advancing on. He did it again and it was quickly beginning to freak Matthew's out. 

"Someone find out what that is!" he ordered. 

"Get Fury, I'll grab Anthony. Take him back to the agents first and then we'll deal with the others." Loki ordered, and looked at Nelim. She nodded and vanished, appearing in one of the halls near the center room and took out the guards. 

“Move in!” She spoke into her ear piece, easily taking out guards and going into the center room. She appeared there and fixed Mathews with a glare. 

“I would kill you myself, but I’d rather watch Loki do it.” She grabbed Fury and vanished again.

“No!” Mathews screamed then glared at Tony. “You bastard!” He hit the inventor across the face. 

Tony groaned but then smiled, chuckling dryly. “You’re the idiot…that got caught.” He wheezed and couldn’t get the energy to sit up again.

The others stormed in at Nelim’s command and took down the guards, tying them up and taking them out. Clint made his way further in, checking the rooms. 

“No explosives this time. Go, go!” He signaled to the other agents.

Loki smiled, appearing behind Matthews. "I'll have my fun with you later." He reached down quickly, wrapping his arms around Tony before disappearing again.

"No!" Matthew's screamed.

Tony’s breathing was shallow and he didn’t know what was going on. He squinted through the sudden light and looked around dazed. When Loki brought him in he was dazed, and slipping between wakefulness and sleep. Loki and Nelim got as many hostages as he could out of the building.

“Am I-am I dying?” He spoke in a hoarse voice, his heart beat so weak. 

"Not while we're here Mr. Stark. We'll get you settled and on your feet once more." One of the doctors said. The spare reactor was put into Tony’s chest and the doctors began running tests and scans as they took him into one of the choppers. 

“We need to get him to a proper med ward, we can’t do much here.” 

“Alright, take us up. Let’s go!”

The chopper began to rise slowly, taking Tony back to SHIELD. 

“We need to get him stable!” Doctors and nurses talked over Tony and got to work on stabilizing him. 

“Loki…?” Tony looked around weakly. He rambled as he was taken into the SHIELD med bay. He had a fever and his breathing was still erratic. Fury’s injury were being tended to on sight, so Tasha dropped in to check on him.

“Took you guys long enough.” Fury said as he looked at Natasha. She smiled as she walked over. 

“I think you could have handled it.”

“I’m not the one that got part of his heart taken out.” Fury lay on a gurney in the other chopper. “How’s Stark?”

“I don’t know but they took him back to the med bay.”

*0*

Nelim went back in for the other scientists and Natasha burst in, keeping Mathews where he was. The man stood slowly, jaw clenched and his hands up in surrender. 

“How.”

“We do research too Jacob. It wasn’t that hard to put two maps together and see where they matched.” Natasha had Mathews cuffed to one of the machines, playing with her gun.

“It doesn’t matter. Stark is too weak. He’ll die.”

“Yeah not really. His husband is a god and he’s been eating magical apples to make him immortal. You could shoot him with a rocket launcher and he’ll just get a stomach ache. You though, you will die.”

"She's right." Loki smiled devilishly, walking back into the room where Matthews waited. "I've taken knocks to the head that would kill you, but all I did was lose my memory." 

"He's going to make you into a new toy." Steve scowled at the man, arms crossed. Steve was always about justice and never liked seeing Loki try to torture or kill anyone, but this was different. 

Natasha looked at Mathews then at Loki. “Do you two need a moment alone?” She glanced at the others and they left Loki alone. Matthews felt afraid suddenly. He looked at Loki terrified, trying to back away from the god. 

“Stay away from me!”

"You threatened my husband. My children. I don’t take family lightly. I don't take what you did lightly. I'll make you suffer everything you did to Fury, and Anthony. What you had planned for my children, but don't worry; I won’t do it here. We'll wait until we're back at SHIELD."

“He killed my father!” Jacob screamed at Loki. “He could have saved my father and instead he saved himself and let my father die!” 

"He didn't kill your father." Loki said. Loki grabbed Matthew's head, placing his thumbs on the man's temples. Holding him in place, he started to show him what Tony had shown him. What they were doing, what they had planned and how Yinsen died. Loki pulled back from him 

"See. He tried to save your father and now your actions have bought you your death. I will let you mull things over before that time." Loki called the guards to take Matthews back to SHIELD. Mathews struggled madly, screaming and shouting to be set free.   
*  
Fury nodded. “I take it Loki’s in there with Mathews?”

Natasha nodded. “We thought it would be best if they had some time to catch up.”

“I’m not stopping him. Son of a bitch had it coming.” Fury grumbled and groaned. “He broke my fucking ribs.”

Natasha chuckled. “Guess this means you’ll be on vacation then.”

*0*

Once the doctors had gotten Tony stable, they ran a few more scans. He would heal fine but he would need to rest. His heart had forced itself to work too hard trying to keep him alive. Tony would be weak for the next few days. Bruce had flown back with Tony and went to check on his friend. He sighed relieved when he saw Tony in one of the rooms. 

Tony came around after a few hours and opened his eyes slowly. He was still horribly pale, but he was getting better now. He frowned and tried to sit up suddenly. 

“Tony relax, you’re safe!” Bruce forced him back. “Relax, you’ll give yourself another heart attack.”

Tony looked at Bruce confused then relaxed back against the pillows. “You found us?”

"Of course we found you. Loki was going to throw the world into a black hole if we didn't find you." He said.

Tony smiled a bit, still tired. “I feel like my chest got crushed. Did you sit on me?” 

Bruce shook his head. “You had a heart attack. Over exertion.” He tried to smile but was still so mad at Mathews. “You just need to rest, okay?”

Tony nodded. “Where’s Loki now?”

"I would imagine giving Mathews the ass kicking of his life." Bruce replied.

Tony looked at Bruce quietly for a moment. “It was really Jacob?”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “Seems like it.”

Tony pursed his lips. 

"Tony, I need you to rest right now. I don’t want to put you under but I will if need be."

The inventor nodded and let his head sink back into the pillows. “Fine, fine.” 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Tony. You didn’t kill Yinsen.” Bruce spoke quietly, knowing this was the only thing on his friend’s mind.

Tony was quiet for a moment as he lay there. “I think I’m just gonna sleep for a bit.”

"Okay." Bruce said. "Want me to stay around?"

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m just going to sleep.”

“Yeah but you’ve hurt yourself a couple times just sleeping. Loki told me you like falling out of the bed.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t do it on purpose.”

"I'll stay for a bit." Bruce said. He relaxed into a chair and got himself settled with a book.

Tony shrugged and eventually lapsed back to sleep. It was uneasy and he grumbled, but it certainly made him feel better than being in a smoldering little room with no air. 

Everyone arrived back at SHIELD some hours later. Those injured were taken to the med bay and all the prisoners were taken down to the cells. 

Loki ran to go check on his husband but was glad to see him alright. He sighed when he saw his husband fast asleep and tucked into the bed. Tony mumbled quietly, his brow furrowed as he slept. He shook his head and turned onto his side. 

“He was asking for you earlier.” Maria walked over and smiled at Loki. “Thanks for bringing Fury back alive.”

"Not a problem." Loki replied. 

Maria nodded and looked at Tony. “We had to put him under. He wouldn’t stop fighting and shouting. He was in shock.” She pursed her lips a bit. “He had a heart attack. I don’t know how they handle that in Asgard, but here that’s a pretty big deal.”

Loki sighed. "He'll be fine. He wouldn't have died, it would have looked like he was dead but it wouldn't have been death."

The agent looked at Loki then back at Tony. “Fury signed the papers. Mathews is all yours. Legally, he died back at that compound.”

Tony began to open his eyes and looked around. He tried to sit up and groaned as pain shot through his chest. 

A sinister look came over Loki. "For any of the others that want to watch me carry out his sentence, tell them to hurry up."

“Well you’ve got a line of them waiting to watch. I can’t go but I’ll be watching it on camera.” She nodded at Loki then turned and went back up to the office. 

“Loki?” Tony groaned and rubbed his head, trying to sit up.

Loki's head snapped around to look at them voice that called him. "Rest beloved. I'll be back." He said. Loki kissed his forehead before leaving.

Tony tried to argue but he was so tired. His whole body ached and his head spun madly. He closed his eyes and ended up falling back to sleep. 

Mathews had been put in a special cell downstairs. It was separate from the others, much like Loki’s first cell had been. This time however, it wasn’t meant to house the god. Loki removed his coat and handed it over to someone else to take before entering the cell.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness." Jacob started, hands shaking as the reality of his situation began to sink in.

"I do not give out justice. You have kidnapped, tortured, threatened, and nearly killed a member of the Asgardian royal family. How do you plead?"

Jacob shook his head. “I didn’t…I didn’t mean to. I was angry! Please, let me speak to Mr. Stark!”

*0*

Caleb was allowed, after some discussion, to go see Tony in the med bay. He was nervous; he hadn’t seen the man in person since he and Loki had rescued the boys. He walked over tentatively and cleared his throat. 

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked over and tensed. 

“No please relax! I’m not here to hurt you.” Caleb looked at him then away. “I’m so sorry about what my brother did.”

Tony looked at the young man and shook his head. “You don’t need to apologize. You didn’t have anything to do with this.”

"But still I'm sorry. You did so much for us. You offered us everything we needed. The foster family we were placed into adopted us. I finished school and I owe it all to you." Caleb explained. 

Tony looked at Caleb and gave a tight lipped smiled. “I thought if I…” He paused a moment. “I thought if I helped the two of you, it would make up for what happened to your father.” 

“That wasn’t your fault.” Caleb looked at Tony then sat next to him. “I know it wasn’t.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Mad men, power hungry men took my father. They killed my family and you just got caught in the middle. I know you did everything you could to help.”

Tony looked back at Caleb, a knot forming in his throat. “I couldn’t save him. I couldn’t get us both out. We ran out of time.” The inventor blinked back the tears. “He didn’t know you two were alive. He thought you were both dead.”

Caleb gave a shaky smile and wiped the tears away. “Maybe it’s better that way. He’s with my mother and our youngest brother now.”

*0*

"Your time for talking is done. The sentence for your crime is death." Loki shouted. He grabbed the man by his collar. 

Jacob began to panic and tried to pull away from Loki, screaming and begging for mercy. 

“You can’t do this! You can’t do this!”

“What do we tell Stark if he asks about the kid?” Clint looked at Natasha and the assassin shrugged. They were standing outside the cell in the small observation room, watching.

“Same thing we’re telling everybody else: he died in the raid.” Natasha replied very matter-of-factly.

Loki pulled out a blade. "You will suffer all pains you wished to put on my family and then if I see fit, I will kill you or make your wait."

“You can’t do this!” Jacob shrieked and struggled. “I’m human, you can’t do this to me!”

“You’re a prisoner of Asgard, Mr. Mathews.” Natasha spoke into the intercom. “He can do whatever he wants.”

*0*

“I’m sorry.” Tony felt tears sting at his eyes.

“Please don’t.” Caleb looked at Tony, trying not to cry more than he already was. “My father was a good man and I know you are too.” Caleb chuckled a bit. “I know you fought hard to get him out.”

Tony nodded and cleared his throat, forcing the tears back. “If there’s anything else I can do…”

Caleb simply shook his head. “You have given me everything. I was accepted into the best schools, I was given so many internships and job offers.” He smiled. “My father would have been proud.”

“I know he would have. You were all he talked about.” Tony smiled. 

“I really am sorry about what my brother did to you. If I had known, I…”

Tony shook his head. “I don’t think you could have done much.”

*0*

It was a quick nick on the skin, but it made Jacob scream with pain as he started begging for the pain to stop.

"No, you experience every pain you brought to us and every pain you had planned." Loki snarled, circling the man. Jacob screamed, tears soaking his face as he pleaded with Loki. He choked on his own spit, pulling and tugging at his restraints. 

"Every pain you caused Sam, Fury, and my husband. Every pain you planned for my children you will feel. It will consume you."

The others watched in a dark sort of way. Avalon chuckled almost as she watched the man curl up in pain. After a few minutes of the man's screaming, it started to die down as he began to black out.

"No, can’t have you falling asleep." Loki shook him a bit to wake him up. Wrapping his arms around the man's throat, he squeezed slowly. He watched the life fall out of his eyes before dropping his lifeless body to the ground.

Steve looked down, simply nodding his head slightly. He sighed then heard a beep from his pager; Sam was awake. 

“I gotta go.” He quickly headed to the med bay to see his friend. 

Sam felt like he’d been stuffed into a meat grinder. He had bruises and severe dehydration, not to mention the exhaustion. His entire body ached, but right now, Sam was only so glad to be alive. 

*0*

Caleb stayed with Tony, talking to him and making sure he was comfortable. 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Tony was starting to get tired again, but he wanted to be awake when Loki came back. 

Caleb smiled and nodded. “I know but I want to stay here. Make sure you’re okay.”

"I will see to that." Loki replied, entering the room. Caleb jumped up and bowed his head to the god.

"Do not busy yourself with such nonsense. I bear no hate towards you. You are free from my wrath." Loki spoke in an even tone now, the murderous venom from before gone. 

Caleb nodded, clearly still nervous. He’d never known Loki in person. He remembered it was the god that had saved his life all those years ago. 

“I umm, I just wanted to keep Mr. Stark company for a bit.”

Tony smiled at Loki relieved and tried to get up. He groaned and fell back against the pillows, clutching at the blankets as his chest began to throb. 

“Mm, bad idea, bad idea.”

"Very bad idea. You should rest now.” Loki said, "Everything will be alright." Loki told him. "You may go." he said looking at Caleb.

Caleb gave a shaky nod, wringing his hands before speaking. “Thank you again, for rescuing me.” He pursed his lips then turned and left. 

Tony watched Caleb go then looked at Loki. “What happened to Jacob?” He knew it shouldn’t matter to him. This was the same man that had tried to kill him and threatened to go after his family. And yet he couldn’t help feeling guilt. 

"Do you want the truth or would you prefer I lied?" Loki asked. If Tony wanted the truth, he would explain it out right. Tony looked up at his husband, almost afraid to answer. He wanted to know the truth but at the same time he didn’t want to face it. He could already guess from the look on Loki’s face what had happened. He swallowed thickly and glanced down. 

“I want to know the truth.”

"I killed him. Fury signed him over to Asgard. As an Asgardian prisoner, he was charged with kidnapping, attempted murder, and threatening our children. Kidnapping a member of the royal family is punishable by death."

Tony felt his heart sink a bit but he nodded, looking at his hands. He let his head sink back against the pillows. 

“Okay.” He replied quietly. 

"I am sorry Anthony but mercy cannot be shown. Not when the offense was this great."

Tony shook his head, trying to play it off. “It’s fine. Hell I felt the same way when the Skrull went after you.” He gave Loki a little smile. “It’s fine.”

"Stop that." Loki replied. "I know you're angry with me. Don't hold it back."

“I thought I was going to die and that he would go after you and the boys. I’m not mad at you Loki.” Tony looked at the god then away. “It should have been me, you know. I should have been the one that died in that cave.”

"Then we wouldn't be here. I would be dead if not for you." Loki’s voice was quieter now, almost sad.

Tony gave the god a hopeless look. “I should have saved him. Now Jacob’s dead because of me too.” He swallowed and reached for Loki’s hand. 

"Jacob is dead because of Jacob." Loki affirmed, squeezing his husband’s hand. "I showed him the memory of his father after we got you to safety. He begged for mercy once he saw how you tried to save his father."

Tears pricked at Tony’s eyes but he couldn’t let them fall. He shook his head and let go of a shaky sigh. “You know what? I’d rather not talk about this right now. I just want to be with you.” He looked up at Loki almost pleading. Loki nodded and got up to close the door and shut the blinds of the room. Turning out the light, he removed his armor, stripping down to his underwear, and joined Tony in the bed. Tony moved over so Loki could have room then put his arms around the god. He pressed his forehead to Loki’s shoulder then shut his eyes. His chest ached so much and every so often, he would feel a piercing pain when he tried to move but he ignored it. Loki kept a close eye on the monitors in the room making sure everything would be alright. Tony curled up close to Loki and eventually fell asleep. Tony groaned as he slept, fretting and twitching. He clung to Loki tight, mumbling under his breath. Loki soothed his husband as best as he could. Tony nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and the scent of the god’s skin seemed to help calm him.

*0* 

“The guy’s dead, huh?” Sam croaked, his voice still ragged, but he was looking better now. Steve nodded. He’d been sitting with Sam since the man had woken up. 

“Yeah, Loki killed him.”

Sam nodded, almost regretting he hadn’t been there to see. “How’s Stark?”

"Someone taped it for you and Fury to watch later." Steve said. "Stark is still alive. He'll pull through."

“You know this guy Mathews, seemed like he knew Stark pretty personally. Who was he?”

Steve sighed. “I don’t know all the details but Loki and Stark saved this guy years back. He and his brother were being held hostage somewhere.”

Sam frowned. “Wait, why go after him though?”

"Something to do about when Stark got kidnapped years ago, when he was still a weapons dealer." Steve explained.

Sam nodded. “Must have been hard on the guy.” 

Steve shrugged. “I can imagine. At least he walked out of this one alive.”

Sam sighed, sinking back against his pillows. "As long as Loki has a say in it. Steve, if you heard what he had planned for the kids, for Loki, Tony. The rest of us." he said.

Steve frowned curiously as he looked at his friend. “What do you mean?”

“The things he knew about us.” Sam shook his head. “He knew about my sister, my cousin. He knew about Pepper and Peggy and Bucky. He knew everything about us. He knew about Loki’s other kids.”

“How did he know all of that?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know man, but he knew so much. He knew about Toki and that Hydra would pay a good price to get him back, splice him again. He would sell Avalon back to them. as well as Bucky." Sam replied.

"Do you think he meant it?” Steve shifted in his seat.

"No, he only threatened it if Stark didn't build that other reactor."

Steve was uneasy hearing this. He didn’t think the man had known so much about all of them. 

“Did he talk to you at all?” 

Sam shook his head. “Not really. There wasn’t much I could tell him that he didn’t already know. He did make me drink salt water though and then stuck me in a sauna.” Sam scowled.

"Well they flushed your system, and hooked you up to three pretty IVs to help with that." Steve smiled a bit.

"I don't know how he found out about Toki. Fenrir, Hela and Sleipnir are easy. That's on the internet." Sam ran a hand over his face. 

“Must have been people he worked for. Finding out about Bucky, Avalon, and Toki must have all been from Hydra.” Steve folded his arms over his chest. Sam nodded. Of course that still didn’t answer how he’d known so much about Loki and Thor. Hell, Jacob had known about Heimdall. 

"Wait, didn't Stark put Loki's story out there a little over a year ago? Millions of people watched that video. What if he saw it too?"

“What about all the other stuff?” Steve asked.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know.” He adjusted himself on the bed, groaning a bit.

*0*

“You look tired.” Natasha smiled a bit as she walked over to Nelim. The Skrull looked at her, standing alone in the SHIELD breakroom with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hands.

“I’m exhausted.” Nelim smiled back. 

“Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“I’d rather wait here. They told me Tony can go back to the tower by the end of the day. He just needs lots of rest.”

"Nelim, you're going to have to stop acting like a soldier. You're an Avenger now. That means when one of us tells you to go to sleep, you go to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to take Stark back to the tower." Natasha said. "I know this was hard on you, but you're family too. Go get some sleep."


	206. Chapter 206

Nelim looked at her then down at her coffee. She sighed but knew Natasha was right. 

“Is there a bed here I can sleep on?”

Natasha nodded and took her down to a small room. It was simple and the cot didn’t look too comfortable, but Nelim wasn’t complaining. 

*0*

Fury started to wake up. He saw Agent Hill sitting next to him.

"Agent Hill, for the moment when I'm able to, I want a flight booked to somewhere family safe. I'm going to have a vacation with my grandkids."

"Sir?" She set her magazine aside, giving Fury her full attention.

"Stark is more or less my kid. I'm technically his godfather. Those kids are the closest thing I'll ever have to grandchildren."

Maria looked at him puzzled for a moment then smiled slowly. “All right Sir but first you need to rest.” 

*0*

Tony jolted awake and looked around afraid before relaxing. He sighed and slumped back against the bed, hugging Loki a bit tighter. Loki tightened his grip on him. Tony stayed awake this time, not wanting to have any more nightmares. He tangled his legs with Loki, grunting at the stabbing pain in his chest. He hated how touchy his reactor was and now, thanks to all the stress, it was worse. The tissues in his chest was inflamed and even breathing was starting to hurt. 

At that moment, Bruce walked into check on him. 

"How are you feeling Tony and don't lie to me. If you do I'll make Loki deal with you."

Tony looked at his friend and shrugged. He looked like hell, but then after a massive heart attack, who wouldn’t?

“Everything hurts.” 

"Can you breathe alright?" He asked.

“It hurts to breathe but I can breathe fine.” Tony had taken off the oxygen a while ago. 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Put the oxygen back on."

Tony made a face but did as he was told. He was too tired to fight at that moment. 

“How are Fury and Sam?”

"Sam's really dehydrated but we got some water and sleep into him and he'll be fine soon enough." Bruce replied.

“And Fury?” Tony looked at Bruce worried. He didn’t know what had happened to Fury after he blacked out.

“He’s fine Tony. He’s got a few fractures and a broken arm but he’ll live. You know he’s tougher than a car crash.”

Tony gave a tired smile and nodded. “Guess you’re right.”

"That's good to know." Loki replied, finally waking up. He started shifting so he could get the oxygen back into his husband. "Use it until it's time to go home."

“I will, I will.” Tony grumbled and adjusted himself a bit. He stopped suddenly and gasped, clutching his side. “Ow, fuck!”

“Well quit moving so much.” Bruce went to his friend worried. There was a still a risk that Tony’s heart would seize up again. The inventor rested back against the pillows, jaw clenched. 

"What did the scans say?" Loki looked at Bruce.

“The other reactor is fried. The machines drained it too fast. The spare is doing fine but there’s a lot of bruising and swelling in his chest. If the shrapnel were still there, he’d be dead.”

Tony sighed relieved. Thankfully Loki had removed the pieces of metal years ago. He couldn’t imagine the pain if he hadn’t. 

"Chance of recovery?" Loki asked.

"Full recovery when he gets a proper reactor into his chest." Bruce explained.

Tony groaned a bit as he moved again, some sweat on his forehead. “Great.”

“It’s just bruising. It’ll all go down as long as he’s relaxed.”

“What are the odds I have another attack?”

“Surprisingly not that high. It was caused by your reactor being removed. Unless you’re under stress like that again, you won’t have another attack.”

Tony nodded. 

"You are getting harder to kill every day." Loki said. "Soon it'll only be me that can kill you."

“Is that supposed to be sexy or threatening?” Tony grinned at his husband. 

"Neither it's a fact." Loki replied.

Bruce shook his head. “Well, you’re alive and that’s what matters. I’ll let you rest.”

Tony looked at Bruce and nodded then nestled back against Loki. Loki rubbed Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head to the side a bit so Loki could rub more.

"Rest well beloved. When you're better we'll bring the children home."

Tony nodded, feeling himself start to fall asleep again. At first he wanted to give in. Wanted to melt into the bed and just sleep but he snapped himself awake when the darkness crept into his mind. 

"Shh. It’s alright." he said. "I'm right here." 

Tony turned suddenly and hung onto Loki, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest. He clenched his jaw tight and took a deep breath. 

“Don’t let me go to sleep.”

"You need to rest. You won’t get better if you don’t."

“I can’t. Every time I close my eyes I see Yinsen and now Jacob.” Tony pursed his lips, feeling his chest tighten. “I can’t.” He pressed his forehead to Loki’s chest.

Loki sighed. Looking around he saw that the door, and blinds were still closed. He started humming at first and then softly singing the lullaby he used on his children. Tony felt himself begin to relax immediately. It was odd how something so simple could sooth him, but it always worked. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes. Loki kept singing until he was fast asleep. Tony slept better this time, lulled by Loki’s voice and the soft song. The nightmares weren’t completely gone. The darkness never did completely leave his mind, but it was better now. Tony stayed pressed close to Loki, twitching every once in a while or groaning when the pain in his chest started up again. Loki noticed this and pressed the call button for Doctor Banner.

Bruce went to the room as quickly as he could. 

“What’s wrong?”

Tony grumbled, wheezing slightly. 

"The pain is starting up again and he's wheezing." Loki tried to keep a level tone, but he was worried. Bruce nodded and injected more of the pain killer into Tony’s IV. 

“That should kick in soon. If he needs more, just press this and it’ll give him some more.” Bruce pointed out the button for the morphine on the machine. 

Loki nodded. "Thank you Doctor." He replied.

Bruce smiled a bit and nodded. “Is he sleeping okay?”

"He will be now." Loki nodded.

“All right. Call if you need anything else.” Bruce left the two to sleep then went to check on Fury and Sam. Sam was asleep again but according to Steve, he’d eaten well. Fury was still awake with Agent Hill in the room. She’d been checking on him every so often, keeping him company and making sure he was all right. 

*0*

"Hey Clint I need to ask you a question about-“ Avalon nodded and went bright red in the face. Her first friend was stark naked and soaking wet. Avalon felt a strange feeling come over her at the sight. Turning on her heal, she ran off down the hall to Find Natasha. Clint was obviously not unaffected. He stood in place, face red and in shock. Had that really just happened? Had Avalon just seen him butt naked? He quickly got dressed and went after her. 

“Avalon wait!” Clint had lost track of Avalon and frowned as he tried to think of which way she went.

Natasha was reading a magazine when Avalon burst over to her. The young woman looked flustered. 

“What’s wrong?”

"I just saw Clint naked." she replied, barely out of breath from the run. "He was coming out of the shower, and now I feel weird down there." She confessed. Natasha was honestly shocked by this. Few things shocked her, after everything she’d seen in her life but this shocked her. She there for a moment, processing what Avalon had just said before speaking. 

“Do you remember that talk we had at the pizza parlor?”

She nodded. "Yeah."

“Well you got turned on by Clint.” She never thought she’d have to explain this to anyone and yet here she was. Years of training and this was what it boiled down to. 

"What do I do?" she asked. "Please, this has never happened before."

“Well, you have a couple options. First, you need to relax. This is completely normal. Second, you can fix yourself or you can have sex.” Natasha kept a level voice so Avalon wouldn’t freak out any more than she already was. 

*0*

Tony woke up some time later and stretched carefully on the bed. His chest still ached a bit, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as earlier. He yawned and shook his head. 

Loki started to wake up at this. "Everything alright?"

Tony looked at Loki and nodded, yawning again. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He smiled at his husband. “I’m kind of hungry though.”

"Stay here, I'll get you something to eat."

Tony nodded and waited as Loki left the room. He snuggled against the pillows and sighed. Loki found something for Tony to eat making sure to bring him only healthy food. Tony was getting bored now that he was back in his right mind. He was recovering from the shock and now he was starting to get tired. 

Loki entered with a tray for his husband. "I brought you everything I thought you would at least try to eat."

*0*

Clint finally found Avalon and tackled the woman to the floor, hoping to keep her from talking.

"Clint it's too late she already told me she saw you in the buff. Now either go have sex with her or go take her to buy a vibrator." Natasha told him.

Clint turned red again and frowned up at Natasha. He got up and cleared his throat, trying to play it cool. “Thanks for not making things awkward Nat.”

The assassin grinned and shrugged then walked off. 

Avalon looked up at Clint. "I have to go." Avalon said getting up and taking off.

“Avalon, wait!” Clint sighed heavily, running his hands over his face. This couldn’t have been more embarrassing. 

"Why?" she asked but still kept going. The urge had passed now that she had gone through being tackled.

“I umm…” Clint looked at her then away and huffed. “I wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to freak you out earlier or tackle you just now.”

"Well I already freaked out and still am. Go away." Avalon called.

Clint huffed but nodded. “Sorry again.” He pursed his lips then walked off. Seems he’d have to hang out in one of his other nests for a bit. He scoffed then frowned when he heard Natasha laughing. 

“It’s not funny Nat.”

*0*

“You know I’ve heard hospital food is gross.” Tony tilted the bed up so he could eat easier. 

"We’re at SHIELD." Loki said.

“What makes you think their food won’t be gross too?” Tony looked at the food he’d been brought skeptically.

“Cause I make sure it isn’t.” Fury was in the door way in a wheel chair. He was bandaged and bruised worse than Tony but the man looked like he could easily jump up and fight. 

“How are you feeling?” He made his way to the bed, smiling a bit at the couple. 

“Surprisingly not as bad as I thought.” Tony nodded. 

Fury’s smile widened. "I know I have to run this through with you but I really want to have a vacation and I want my grandkids to join me."

"You have a wife and children and grandchildren?" Loki asked, not quite understanding.

"No, Stark is more or less my godchild and your kids are the closest I will ever have to grandkids." Fury said.

Tony looked at Fury slightly surprised then smiled slowly. “I’m fine with it. You just can’t take them out shooting.”

Fury chuckled a bit. “What makes you think that’s the first thing I’d do?”

“I know you pretty well Fury.”

"Your kids can’t hold a gun. I was talking about the girls anyway."

“I’m fine with it.” Tony looked at Fury then up at his husband. “What do you think?”

"Do you think you can handle two infant girls?" Loki smiled at the director.

"I handled Stark, Thor, Banner, and you. I think I can handle pair of babies."

“I don’t know. That was what I said and you kept giving me crap.” Tony scoffed.

“I’ve handled kids before Stark. When I say it to you, it’s because you have no experience.”

Tony rolled his eyes and ate his lunch. 

"Very well." Loki replied. "I see no reason why you can’t have them for a weekend."

Fury smiled a bit and nodded at Loki. “Thanks. I’ll take good care of them, so don’t worry.”

"I always worry. I'm a parent." He said.

“So do they get little eye patches as a gift from Grandpa?” Tony grinned. 

Fury shot a glare at Tony then looked at Loki. “You’re both my family now. I won’t let anything happen to the girls.”

Tony felt a warmth in his chest as he heard this. It was endearing to know they meant so much to Fury.

Loki nodded. "I know, you would defend them with your life." Loki smiled. 

“I would.”

“Where you taking them?” Tony looked at Fury curiously as he finished up his lunch. 

"Just to a small house for the three of us for a few days. I'll give them back."

“You better.” Tony finished his Jell-O and sighed content. For hospital food, it wasn’t that bad. “You look better than I thought you would. Agent Hill said you looked like you got hit by a train.”

“You’re one to talk.” Fury chuckled dryly. Tony snorted a bit but kept himself from laughing. Loki was still there and wasn’t above pinching his husband. 

“I can handle a few hits.” Tony grumbled, rubbing where Loki had pinched.

“So can I, but I didn’t have a massive heart attack. You need to take it easy.”

“I will.”

"Maybe you should consider putting on a stronger heart." Fury stated. Tony had been very seriously considering upgrading his reactor. No matter what he did to his suits or how many apples he’d eaten, he was fragile without it. His heart couldn’t last very long anymore. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to do that. That technology is the highest it gets right now.”

"No, I mean a real heart. A heart transplant."

Tony looked at Fury then down in thought. He had thought about it over the years. He’d thought about it in the beginning when he first got his reactor. Of course back then he couldn’t get the surgery because of the shrapnel. Now that he didn’t have it though, he wondered. 

“Do you think they’d even put me on any lists? I’ve got this thing already.” Tony tapped his reactor. He knew it wasn’t a matter of money to get onto a transplant list. 

"No, we'll take someone else’s heart. We have prisoners downstairs Stark, a lot of them are on death row and are about to start getting executed." Fury said. Tony just sat there slightly stunned. He opened and closed his mouth a few times then blinked and shook his head. 

“You’re serious?”

“We can’t let something like this happen again. I know it won’t fix everything, but it’s a better solution than hoping the next person doesn’t try ripping your arc out.”

“How soon can we do this?” Loki held Tony’s hand, eyes gleaming.

"Soon as you're healthy again." he said. "You just had two heart attacks. You need to rest and recuperate before we do something like this."

“Yeah of course.” Tony nodded in agreement, but couldn’t hide his excitement. He couldn’t imagine life without his reactor though. He’d had it for so long. He frowned in thought then looked at Fury. “What about the reactor?”

"Do you think you can live without it? Even if you can't, you still need another heart in that chest of yours."

Tony nodded. He’d miss having his reactor there. He hated it but at the same time, it had been a huge comfort. He looked down at the blue glow in his chest. 

“If I had a better heart, I wouldn’t need this thing anymore.” He sighed quietly then glanced up when he felt Loki’s hand on his shoulder. “Will you still love me if I’m not cool anymore?” He gave a little smile. 

"I will always love you." Loki replied. Tony smiled up at the god and nodded. It would be weird, but he was he’d get used to it. After all, he’d lived most of his life with the reactor.   
He was discharged later that evening and was finally glad to be home. He still needed to rest plenty, but at least now he could do it without machines. 

“It is good to have you all back.” Jarvis greeted them. 

Nelim smiled and sighed relieved. “Good to be home.”

Bucky did not return with them. He now no longer needed to live in the tower and SHIELD found an apartment for him in Steve's building. Avalon left for her own apartment that night and was almost afraid to find her friend for fear of the awkwardness. Clint decided to hang out with Natasha that night. He’d been too embarrassed to speak to Avalon that day. The redhead tried to cheer her friend up, hoping the awkwardness between the two would pass. 

*0*

Tony was relieved to have just his family in the tower again. It felt much calmer now. He went to his room and lay on the bed, sighing relieved. 

“Do you want me to get the children?” Nelim looked at Loki. 

"No." Loki replied. "Right now Anthony needs the rest and two newborns won't help it. I would have to strap him to the bed for that to happen."

Nelim smiled and nodded. “All right. Call me if either of you two need anything.”

Tony was already half asleep on the bed. He scrolled lazily through his phone, smiling when he saw a message from Pepper. He called the redhead back, stifling a yawn. 

"Tony? Oh my god Tony, I'm so glad you're alright." she said.

“I’m fine Pep. Just had a heart attack.” Tony could feel the face Pepper made at him through the phone. 

“Oh well that’s good. Getting your arc reactor removed and having a heart attack is no reason to worry.”

Tony chuckled a bit. “I’m fine Pepper. They got me out of there alive.”

"Barely." She fussed.

“Look, Loki’s taking care of me, okay? I know you don’t trust me but Loki’s here to make sure I get better.”

"Good. Was he alright? What about the kids?"

“The kids are still in Asgard. Loki took them there when the threats started getting bad.” Tony smiled a bit. “Just try and imagine how mad he was when I was kidnapped and multiply that by a hundred.” Tony looked towards the door as Loki walked into the room. 

Loki was tired. He'd been up and slept little. Sleeping in the bed with his husband back in med bay didn't allow him much comfort to sleep. Loki stripped down and crashed into the sheets. 

"Sleep." He grumbled.

Tony chuckled a bit. “I gotta go Pep. We’re both tired.”

“You two rest. I’ll try and stop by to see you when I can. Night Tony.”

“Good night Pep.” Tony hung up then yawned and turned onto his side to face Loki. The light of his reactor light up the god through the darkness of the room. He’d miss that. Soft snores started to fill the air from Loki's side of the bed. Tony smiled a bit through the sleepy haze. He curled up closer to Loki, ignoring the pain in his chest. It was much better now, reduced to a dull throb. Loki had instructed Jarvis to monitor Tony all night. To keep track of everything.

Tony had a good night overall, though his heart rate was still a bit jumpy from before. It would spike at times but quickly pan out again. Loki would wake up every so often to check on him. 

Nelim made breakfast that morning for the three of them. Tony woke up late the next morning. He stretched and got out of the bed just long enough to move his legs before Loki made him lie back down. 

“Can’t I sit in the kitchen?” Tony pouted. 

"Alright." Loki huffed, arms crossed.

Tony sighed relieved and walked into the kitchen. Nelim gave him a worried look but relaxed when Loki nodded his head to her. 

“I made omelets this morning. Dr. Banner says no coffee.”

Tony stared at Nelim. “Then what else am I supposed to drink?”

"Orange juice." Loki replied.

Tony grumbled but didn’t argue. He served himself some juice and sipped it slowly before biting into his omelet. 

“Mm, it’s good.”

“I tried.” Nelim smiled a bit.

Loki came into the kitchen as well. "Loki, I hope you’re resting as well." Nelim looked at the god.

“Yeah, you’ll start looking like a zombie soon.” Tony looked at his husband then took another bite of his omelet. He’d seen the god without sleep for long periods of time; it was a rather frightening view. 

"Not until you are back in bed where I can keep a decent eye on you." Loki replied.

“Fine, then we’ll both go get some sleep.” Tony finished his omelet. “We should probably let the kids know everything’s okay.”

“I would offer to go, but I do not know if I am allowed in Asgard.” Nelim pouted slightly. 

"You are allowed in Asgard." Loki replied. "Anthony, do I have any more sleeping pills left?" he asked. Loki hadn’t used them in a long time so the fact that he needed them was a sign that he wasn't getting the greatest bits of sleep. Nelim perked up when she heard this and made a note to go see the children that day.

Tony nodded and stifled a yawn. “Yeah, you still have a couple.” The inventor ran a hand over his face and looked at his neglected coffee maker. Loki grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him to the bedroom. Loki pushed him towards the bed before going to get a pill. Tony didn’t even fight as he tossed onto the bed. He simply lay back, his body starting to feel heavy with sleep.

Back at SHIELD, Sam was just getting out of bed and being allowed to roam around. Wanting to see Clint and Avalon, he went to start checking the nests and found Clint in one of them.

"Hey. Where's Avalon?"

Clint huffed as he looked at his friend. “I freaked her out. She’d hiding out at her place I think.”

Sam frowned confused. “What did you do?”

Clint blushed and pursed his lips, crossing his arms before explaining. “I was in the showers and she…walked in.”

Sam made a face. "And she freaked out?"

"Yeah she went to Nat and everything and right in front of me Nat told her to either go have sex or masturbate and I think that was also what sent her flying the coop." he explained.

"Oh shit, I forgot she's never had sex, she's probably never seen anyone naked before." Sam said.

“I figured that much.” 

Sam grinned as he looked at Clint and shook his head. “So is she avoiding you?”

“No, I’m avoiding her.”

“Come on, it was an accident. I mean do you like her at all?" he asked. "You must have some feelings about her or at least be curious about it." Sam said.

Clint looked at Sam then away, lips pursed. “Yeah, maybe I like her a little bit.”

"You like her." he chuckled. "Get your ass up, get dressed and go find her to apologize."

“I already apologize Sam. She’s too freaked out to talk to me so I won’t push it.”


	207. Chapter 207

"Poor girl. She's new at all to this and it can't be easy for her, this is like the awkward teenage years for her, as far as sex is concerned." Sam said.

“And I don’t want to make it worse. I freaked her out, so I’ll just back off for now. When she’s ready and she wants to talk to me again, we’ll talk.” Clint didn’t want to fluster Avalon any more than he already had.

"Alright, you do that." Sam said to him. "What do you usually do up here?" he asked.

Clint shrugged. “Just hang out. I have some stuff up here with me. Don’t really need to leave unless it’s for missions.”

"We have to get a tablet or something up here."

Clint pulled out a tablet and handed it to Sam with a little smirk. “Tony made it, so it gets a good connection. I swiped it a while back.”

"Everyone just mooches off of him huh?" Sam asked.

Clint rolled his eyes. “It’s not like he notices anyway.”

*0*

Nelim decided to go to Asgard and see the children. She’d made sure everything was locked down before she left. She didn’t want Tony and Loki getting hurt. She walked up to the roof, rather nervously and looked to the sky. It felt as if someone were watching suddenly. She pursed her lips then spoke. 

“Heimdall!”

The gates opened for her and Heimdall brought her up through the portal. Nelim gasped as she was pulled through then stared in awe as she landed in Asgard. She looked at Heimdall wide eyed.

“Welcome to Asgard, Miss Nelim.”

Nelim smiled a bit and nodded. “Thank you.”

“There is a horse waiting for you.”

She frowned at the horse. "I'll walk." she replied and dipped around the horse to make her way through the city. She left her normal disguise on to aid her way.  
Thor was surprised when he saw Nelim walking up to the palace. He walked towards the front door where the guards had the Skrull stopped. 

“It is all right, she is a friend.” The prince smiled at Nelim. “Lady Nelim, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see the children.”

“Is everything all right?”

"Everything is fine but I've come to see the children and let them know what’s been going on. We cannot allow them home just yet." she explained.

Thor nodded and guided her inside. “How fairs Anthony Stark?”

“He’s better now, as is Loki.”

“That is good news. I regret having left when I did, but I had matters to tend here.” Thor hadn’t wanted to leave so abruptly, but knowing that his friends were alright eased him. 

Frigga had the twins and Remus. She was beyond delighted taking care of them. She sat with the youngest ones, keeping their attention with magic tricks while the warriors had been taking care of Fenrir and Toki, keeping them entertained.

Nelim walked with Thor to where they were and smiled.

“Hello boys.”

Fenrir and Toki jumped up and nearly took the woman to the floor. They immediately began asking for their parents, and the rest of the Avengers. 

"Are you taking us home?" Toki asked.

"Not yet little ones. Everything isn't alright yet but soon." she said.

The boys pouted and asked for more details as to what had happened.

“Is Dad okay?” 

Nelim sighed a bit. “He is now. He’s recovering and your papa is doing a very good job making sure he is taken care of.”

The boys nodded. They would simply have to settle for it. They couldn't do anything to fix it. Nelim promised to stay the night with them, hoping to cheer them both up. Frigga walked over some time later to finally meet Nelim. She’d only ever heard Thor speak of their Skrull friend. 

Nelim bowed slightly to Frigga. "Greetings your majesty." she smiled.

Frigga smiled back and nodded her head. “There is no need for such formality. Thor has told us much about you. You are family to the children and to us.”

Nelim smiled more. “Thank you very much.”

"Come, we'll walk through the garden and talk. I have put the twins and Remus down for naps."

Nelim agreed and followed Frigga to the gardens. She was amazed by how beautiful the flowers looked. 

“Your gardens are quite incredible.”

"Thank you." Frigga smiled. "Will Anthony be alright?" she asked.

"He will be but he needs surgery, and having the children home during such an event would making healing harder."

“I understand. It must be quite difficult for him.”

“It is. Hopefully, after he gets the new heart, he will no longer need the reactor.”

Frigga chuckled softly. “I am sure that will be quite strange for him. Anthony has had that chest piece since well before he knew Loki even.”

"I've come to understand this." she said. "Loki said it would take a while to get used to it." Nelim replied. 

“Still it will be a tremendous relief. He will no longer be at risk of dying if the reactor is removed.”

“It will remove one of the problems." Nelim said. “He is getting stronger due to the apples.”

“That is good to hear. Thor told me Anthony only survived as long as he did because of the healing power of the apples. It is a shame they cannot undo that past damage.”

“They’ve helped greatly. The other cuts and bruises Tony had have healed completely.”

"Wonderful, soon it will not bother him much more. Every time I see them, he appears a bit younger." 

Nelim smiled and nodded. “Yes, he does. It’s really remarkable.”

"I am glad they will have each other, they deserve it."

“They certainly do. They are truly the most amazing people I have ever met. They were both so different from what I had learned when I was with the Skrull.” 

“Did you know much about Loki then?”

Nelim nodded. “Ever since his attack on earth, the Skrull studied him and Thor. There were some details we did not know; we needed only the important information. Meeting Loki has been a blessing really.”

*0*

Avalon sat on her perch as they ran a few more blood tests. They had tested her speed, agility, and intelligence as well.

"You're a free bird." Bruce smiled at her. Avalon nodded and headed off to go find a nest to sit in for a little while. Climbing up, she checked to see if Clint was in it or not. Clint was dozing in the nest, his breathing soft. He had the bad habit of napping in there even though he wasn’t technically allowed to. Hell, he wasn’t even allowed to have the nests. He turned onto his side and nuzzled his face into his arms. Slowly backing down, Avalon went to go find another one. At the bottom, Sam was waiting for her. 

"You can't keep running from him." he said.

"I'm not running, he is napping." she said.

Sam shook his head. “Look, I know he freaked you out, but you’re the one that walked in on him. If anybody should be embarrassed, it’s Clint. And you know he would never do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

"I only did what he told me to do and that was to come down to his room at 2 in the afternoon." She said. Clint had told her to come down and let herself in, only he'd lost track of time.

Sam looked at her and nodded. “All right. I just don’t like seeing you two like this, avoiding each other all day and being shifty. It’s weird.”

"You'd avoid someone too if you saw their parts for the first time and felt things you never had before." she replied. Avalon took off and headed back the way she came. She was going to stop trying and just go home. 

“Avalon, wait up!” Sam went out after his friend. “Look, I’m sorry. Do you want to get something to eat?”

She shuffled from foot to foot. "Alright, can we go have shawrama? Clint said I need to try it."

Sam chuckled. "He said that to me too. Bucky also wants to try some. Let’s get him and we'll go get some." Sam said. Avalon jumped with a cheer and reached for her phone to call Bucky. Sam smiled and pulled out his phone. They’d gotten a rather cheap phone for Bucky. It was Tony’s design and very simple but also durable since the soldier broke the last one he was given. 

Bucky answered his phone and smiled then went outside to meet his friends. He’d gotten into the habit lately of wearing a short pony tail in his hair. He wasn’t quite ready to get it cut short again. Bucky smiled when he saw the pair waiting for him. 

"Hey Bucky." Avalon greeted.

“We ready to go?” Sam smiled at the two and they headed to his car. Bucky nodded and followed them, getting into the back seat so Avalon could sit in front. With a bit of moving, Avalon put her wings into a comfortable position.

"Better?" Bucky asked.

"So much better." she smiled.

Sam smiled at them and started up his car, tensing just slightly when he saw movement in the bushes. He brushed it off and started driving.

*0*

Two groups followed the Hydra escapees. 

"Get ready boys we're going to get back what was ours to begin with. Don't shoot, just stun."

"Ready to move out." he said. 

"Perfect, we'll take them both." 

“Get ready boys it's a payday for all of us." The man smiled.

*0*

When Tony woke up from his nap, he felt something touching his cheek. At first he thought it was Remus, but the boy was gone. He opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Nelim’s cat. 

“Jesus.” He groaned and the cat jumped back. The cat came back up to him and meowed. Tony scoffed at the thing but didn’t shoo it away. 

“Why would you do that?” He groaned.

The cat wandered away to another room. Tony stretched carefully but his chest no longer ached. The apples really did a good job taking care of the bruising. He ran his fingers through his hair and got to his feet. Where was Loki?

Loki was fast asleep on the couch. He'd taken one of his sleeping pills and sat down to watch the news and ended up fast asleep before he knew it. Tony smiled when he saw Loki on the couch. He shook his head then went into the kitchen to get an apple. 

*0*

"Your feathers have a shimmer to them." Bucky stated.

"Yeah." Yeah, something to do with some of the DNA that they put in. Some birds have what looks like a gloss on their feathers and it went over to me to.” Avalon shrugged. She’d become used to seeing it really, but she supposed that to anyone else, it was still impressive. Bucky nodded, amazed by the wings. 

Sam kept driving but got nervous when he noticed a car that seemed to be following. He frowned slightly and took a different road. 

“Sam? Where are we going?”

“Shawrama place, don’t worry.” He tried to seem calm, but Bucky was trained for this sort of thing. He didn’t buy it, and neither did Avalon. Avalon looked into the rear view mirror and studied the car. 

"They are following us and I don't think it's SHIELD."

Sam took another sharp turn. “Bucky, call SHIELD. Tell them we have a tail.”

The soldier nodded and took out his phone, dialing for SHIELD. “Agent Hill, I need Director Fury.”

Hill took off like a bat out of hell as she went to find Fury. 

"Director, it's Bucky, he claims that he, Avalon, and Falcon are being followed." she said handing him the phone.

“I want agents on scene now!” Fury was injured but certainly not out of the game. As he had told Maria when she tried to get him back into the med-bay: “I can walk, I can work.”

Sam tried to get rid of the car that was following them but had to stop when they hit heavy traffic. “We need to make a run for it.”

Bucky was tense but clearly ready for a fight if need be. He glanced back at the car that had been following them. 

“I can take them out.”

“No. You’ll just get in trouble with SHIELD.”

Avalon almost fell out of the car as she got out. "Come on, we can lose them if we fly off."

"I don't have my wings." Sam looked at her then back at the other car.

"I do." She said. Avalon made them run out ahead of her so she could take off and grab them. Sam took off running along with Bucky and was surprised when Avalon heaved them up so easily. He glanced back and saw some agents pour out of the car. Looks like he’d been right. Bucky scowled when he saw them, recognizing the uniform all too well.

*0*

SHIELD agents were on the scene quickly enough, but by the time they got there, the other agents had fled. 

“No sign of them Sir.”

“Where are my people? I want eyes and ears on those three.”

*0*

Another pair of agents had already predicted the trio's route and set up an attack for them there. Avalon never saw it coming. The pain in her left wing erupted, causing her to start falling and let go of Sam and Bucky. Hydra had no need or want for Wilson. They wanted Bucky and Avalon back.

Sam groaned as he landed on a roof top, hurting his already wounded arm. He hissed in pain and looked around his friends. “Avalon! Bucky!”

Bucky landed not too far from Sam. The fall was nothing for him really; he’d been through worse. He looked around and saw Avalon going down and quickly went to help her. 

*0*

“What’s going on out there?” Fury called through the comms.

“We’re tracking them Sir, but they’ve stopped moving.”

“I want all three of them brought back alive!”

"Roger that, Sir." Hill said. 

A man landed on the roof, shooting all three of them with powerful tranquilizers to put them under. Sam gasped when he felt something hit him in the side. He looked then shook his head as he felt the world start to spin. He fell onto his side, his eyes closing. Bucky resisted as long as he could, trying to get to Avalon and make sure she was all right. He fell to his knees, fighting as long as he could before passing out. Avalon's last sight was a man walking up to her with a sinister smile on his face.

*0*

"We've lost them, sir." Hill said.

“Well then find them again Agent Hill!”

A red alert was sent out and all available agents rushed to find their comrades. They found Sam but not Avalon or Bucky.

“Sir, they found Wilson.”

“How is he?”

“Passed out but fine otherwise. It doesn’t look like they wanted him at all.”

"Hydra wanted what they made. Avalon was part of a program to use against us. All they need is her DNA and they can start over again and as for Barnes, all they had to do is wipe him and move from there." Fury said. “We need to get them fast. Bring up all known Hydra locations now.”

The agents moved quickly and called out to any other agency that could help. If they were lucky, they could get to their friends before something terrible happened.

*0*

Bucky shook his head as he began to wake. He was strapped down to a bed and he tensed when he realized where he was. He looked around and tried to get free. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to run Bucky.” 

He knew that voice. Bucky looked over at the Hydra agent and clenched his jaw. 

“Rumlow.”

The agent looked tired. Seems that while Bucky was gone, he had become their whipping boy. 

“You should have just stayed here.”

Avalon started to come around and found herself pinned down on her front. 

"Good you're awake, just in time for your wing clipping." he said.

Bucky could hear the screams bouncing off the walls. "Let her go!"

"We made her, just like we made you, and we'll fix you and make you to who you were meant to be." 

Bucky’s eyes widened and he shook his head, struggling hard against the restraints. No, he’d just started to remember his life. Steve, the Howling Commandos. He couldn’t forget it all now. 

“Don’t do this!”

“We have a mission Bucky.” Rumlow looked down at the man and made sure he was strapped tight. “And we have to do what we’re told.” 

Bucky was forced back into an all too familiar machine and his heart began to race. He couldn’t forget Steve again. He couldn’t. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain.

*0*

“Got anything?”

“Three possible locations Sir.”

“I want all of them checked and I want eyes on all the other bases.”

Agent Hill nodded then paused. “The arm.” She said quietly then looked at Fury. “Sir, the arm Stark put on Barnes has a tracker.”

“Then get Stark down here and find it!”

*0*

“Sir.” Jarvis’s voice broke the silence of Tony’s room. Tony groaned, already knowing what that tone meant. 

“I’m supposed to be resting!”

“Sir, Agent Barnes and Miss Avalon have been taken.”

Tony frowned. “What? When?” He grabbed his coffee and quickly headed down to his lab. “Get me Fury!”

Loki forced himself up when Jarvis started calling for him to go and help calm Anthony down as they tried to handle the situation.

“Jarvis, I want a feed.” Tony ordered.

“I am tracking them both now Sir.”

Maps began to glow around Tony as he worked with Fury over the phone.

“Anything yet?” The director asked, looking at everything Tony was sending him.

“Jarvis is zeroing in. If we’re lucky, they’ll just try to trash the arm and give him another one. Though personally, they could learn a thing or two about proper wiring.” Tony shook his head. 

“You can teach Hydra how to make better prosthetics later Stark.”

*0*

The others were all racing in and after a quick call from Loki, Thor and Nelim returned back to Earth to help them along.

"We have a reading on Bucky but we don't have one on Avalon." Fury said. "Banner, where did you put the chip on her?"

"Left hip." he answered.

"It's either been removed or it malfunctioned somehow." 

“We need to get to Bucky. If we can get another Hydra agent, we can interrogate them and find Avalon but we need to move now.” Tony spoke up.

“You’re not going Stark.” Fury gave the man on the screen a stern look.

“Yeah, I know.” Tony grinned. “Jarvis is.”

One of the suits hummed to life and looked at Tony. 

“I’m ready for deployment Sir.” Jarvis sounded almost eager.

“Go.” Tony nodded, and Jarvis took off. 

"Loki we're going to need you here too." Fury said. 

"I'm not leaving Anthony." He replied.

"I'm sending Lizbeth to stay with him, she'll be able to keep him calm and keep his heart rate down." He said.

Tony looked over at his husband. “Loki, I want you to go. You know I don’t want anyone else here but those guys need all the help they can get if I can’t be there.” 

Loki sighed. "Alright." he said to Tony. Loki was suddenly dressed in his armor and ready to go in and get their friends.

Tony stole a quick kiss then sighed as his husband disappeared. 

“I want everyone on their toes: there’s a very big chance Avalon and Barnes were both wiped. Capture, don’t kill.” Fury warned the others as they were given their orders. Everyone nodded in understanding. 

“What if Bucky doesn’t remember us?” Steve looked the most afraid out of everyone. Fury looked at the man and sighed. 

“Then you make him remember again.”

Steve nodded. 

"We'll get them back. We'll bring them both bath." Natasha said, rubbing his shoulder. 

Lizbeth arrived at the tower moments later and was allowed down into the lab where Tony was. The inventor was still tracking the signal from Bucky’s arm. It had been something of a failsafe in case this happened. 

*0*

SHIELD agents and the Avengers stormed the location from where the signal came. Steve prayed under his breath, trying to stay calm as they went through the base. The further he went, the more he remembered his first rescue mission. Finding Bucky on a table, muttering to himself. 

Clint grabbed one of the first agents he could and back the man into a wall while Hulk kept him protected.

"Where is she?" Clint pressed his gun to the man’s neck.

"I don't know who you're talking about." the agent struggled against him. 

"Agent Barton, let them go, it's useless." Loki said. "I need you to focus and cover me." he added. Loki tried to concentrate on using his shadows to do the hard work for them. Clint looked at Loki and knocked the agent out then took out three more. He followed behind the god, on edge.

*0*

Tony’s suit flew up ahead, easily taking out guards on the other side of the building. Steve stormed in behind the suit, heart pounding as he searched each room.

“Bucky!”

“He is in the next room Captain Rogers.” The suit looked at Steve then scanned. “There are also three others in there with him. One is armed.”

Rumlow stood by the machine Bucky was in, ready for a fight. His jaw was clenched and his gun was held tight in his hands. Rumlow made the agents pull Bucky out of the chair.

"Winter Soldier, on the other side of that door are men here to destroy us and kill us for everything we stand for. Eliminate them."

Bucky looked up slowly, eyes empty and unfeeling. He stood and grabbed the gun next to him. 

Tony’s suit quickly got in front of Steve. “Stay back Captain, your friend is armed.”

“Don’t hurt him!” Steve flinched as bullets flew through the door. 

“Jarvis, deploy second suit.” Tony commanded through the mic.

“Deploying Sir.”

Another suit hummed to life and flew out of the jet, going into the base. Tony watched from his monitors, jaw clenched and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Lizbeth spoke. 

“Why does everyone think it’s necessary to do that?” He scoffed, putting a hand to his chest. 

*0*

Natasha kept going up ahead of Loki, searching each room until she found another holding area.

“Avalon?” She called tentatively. 

“Nat, get down!” Clint tackled the woman down, pulling her behind the wall before something flew at them. 

“What was that?”

“Sensors on the room.” He looked back, arrow ready. 

Loki's shadows started to do their job of taking out the guards, giving Natasha and Clint the freedom to look for Avalon. 

"I have a reading on her, she is in the cryo room. She cannot be moved until the coast is clear and must be moved by Loki, myself, or the Hulk." Jarvis told them, flying to the group in the second suit. Natasha nodded and looked around.

“We need to make sure nobody else takes her.”

Clint nodded and shot out the sensors on the room before going in. “We’ve got Avalon. Anybody see Bucky yet?”


	208. Chapter 208

The bullets didn’t do anything to Tony’s suit. Bucky shot at the thing, walking towards them slowly. 

“Captain, you will need to let me handle this.” Jarvis warned.

“Don’t hurt him! Bucky, Bucky it’s me!” Steve looked out from behind the suit then hid again when more bullets flew at him. 

“Captain Rogers, allow me to apprehend him and then you can trigger his memory again.” Jarvis spoke more sternly this time then shot a hard blast at Bucky, sending him flying back. 

Bucky groaned and was about to get back up but Jarvis shot him again, knocking him out. He looked up ahead at Rumlow and what appeared to be two scientists in the room. He easily took them out then went to cuff them. Steve quickly went to Bucky’s side and cuffed him before checking to see if he was wounded. 

*0*

“Jarvis will this thing keep her frozen until we get her back to base?" Natasha asked through the comm.

“I believe so Agent Romanov.” The other suit walked over and looked at the cryo chamber. “It will be easy enough to move and she will remain well frozen until we take her back to SHIELD.”

Clint nodded then quickly turned and shot a guard that had approached. 

"It is time to move out so Loki can destroy the rest of the facility." Jarvis told him. 

“You can carry that thing, right?” Clint looked at the container Avalon was in, then at the suit. The suit looked at Clint then easily and carefully picked up the cryo chamber. 

“Of course I can, Agent Barton.”

Natasha and Clint walked out with the suit, though no other guards approached them. Seems Loki’s shadows did their job. The other suit picked up Bucky and walked out with him while criminals were being taken in. Rumlow had his jaw clenched as he was taken in with the others. 

“You won’t stop them you know.” He looked at Steve. “You cut off one head…”

“Another takes its place. Yeah, I know. I’ve heard that before.” Steve frowned at the man then went to be with Bucky. 

Loki came in for Rumlow. The Hulk was not far behind him and looked down at the man. 

"Try not to break anything Dr. Banner." Loki said.

"Hulk careful." The green creature replied, grabbing the villain by the ankles and carrying him out to the carrier. Steve frowned as Rumlow was carried off then looked at Loki. There was fear in his eyes but his expression remained calm. 

“I want to talk to Bucky alone first, all right? Even if Fury tells you to talk to him.”

Jarvis meanwhile had flown Avalon back to SHIELD so they could examine her. She would need to be thawed and held in a cell until they could be sure she wasn’t a threat. 

Natasha glanced around at the building then looked at Steve, having rejoined the group. She sighed quietly, knowing this couldn’t be easy for him. 

“Rogers…”

Steve looked over at her, about to speak when someone shot his abdomen. He clutched the wound and quickly ducked down, pulling Loki with him. Natasha hid behind a wall and shot back. 

“We’ve got a sniper on the roof!”

Clint rolled out and fired, hitting the sniper easily. “Got him.”

Loki yelped as he was pulled to the ground. When Barton said it was safe to get up, Loki started to stand first.

"Thank you Captain." he said.

"Let’s get everyone moved out and back to SHIELD." Natasha told them. “Steve?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Steve waved it off, though he would have to be checked when they got back. Everyone boarded the jets and headed back. A few agents stayed behind with Loki as he torched the building.

*0*

It was odd that Bucky didn’t struggle. He just sat in his cell, gaze steely. Steve stood outside the room, his eyes saddened. 

“What if he doesn’t remember me this time?”

“He’ll remember you Steve.” Natasha looked at Steve and put a hand on his shoulder. The super soldier pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

Rumlow was in another room, also not struggling. It seemed he had enough sense not to fight when he was caught. 

*0*

“How’s Avalon?” Clint walked over to Hill, wracked with worry for his friend.

“We don’t know yet, she’s still partially frozen.” Agent Hill looked at Clint then back into the room. “Seems she was wiped. She might be in the same state as Barnes.”

"I should have made up with her sooner." Clint sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, she escaped over a year ago it was only a matter of time before they found her." Fury said.

Clint frowned, still upset with himself. He suddenly wished he could take so many things back. He looked into the room, watching as the doctors finished thawing Avalon. He waited tense as they started to wake her. 

"They cut her wings off so they'll have to grow back." Agent Hill explained. "Stop trying to wake her, put her in a cell until her wings have grown back and she's woken up on her own." she ordered.

The agents inside nodded and moved Avalon. Clint scowled but he knew there wasn’t much else they could do.

*0*

Tony tapped his foot agitated. “Do you really have to take my blood pressure again?” He looked at Lizbeth. This was the fifth time since Loki left that she had checked him. 

"Yes." she replied. "Your nutty husband will kill me if it gets too high." she said.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’d only kill me. You’d still be safe.” Tony looked at Lizbeth then rolled down his sleeve again. “Looks like everyone’s safe.”

*0*

Steve waited a moment then walked into the room slowly, keeping his distance. 

“Bucky, do you remember me?” 

Natasha watched from outside, almost holding her breath.

"Who's Bucky? Who are you? Where am I?" he asked.

Steve looked at his friend slightly hurt but tried to stay calm. “You’re Bucky. Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I’m Steve Rogers. We’re childhood friends.” 

Bucky frowned as he looked at Steve. “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Buck…Bucky it’s me, Steve. You’re with SHIELD right now. You were taken by Hydra and your mind was wiped.”

"Captain it’s time to call it a rest for the night and leave it be." Hill told him.

Steve looked back at them then nodded and left the room. His feet felt so heavy.

*0*

“You know I’m starting to think this is gonna be my new home.” Sam sighed as he sat in the hospital bed. Because of his previous injuries, they’d had to hook him up and run a few tests to make sure nothing had broken again.

Fury chuckled and shrugged. “You’re durable, I’ll give you that.”

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, my mom used to say that too." he smiled. "Are Avalon and Bucky going to be alright?"

"They’ll get better. It's going to take a while for them to start healing. They wiped Avalon."

Sam nodded. “How’s Steve? I know this can’t be easy for him.”

*0*

Clint sat in the small lounge with Natasha, staring at his coffee.

“I should have talked to her sooner.”

“You couldn’t have done anything.”

“If I’d cleared things up she wouldn’t have gone out and she wouldn’t have gotten caught.”

"Don’t blame yourself. Now come on, you need to get some sleep. We have to help her get her memory back tomorrow." Natasha rubbed Clint’s arm, trying to comfort him. Clint sighed and left with Tasha, staying quieter than usual before heading to his apartment.   
*0*

Tony raced upstairs when Jarvis told him Loki was back. He checked his husband over for wounds and relaxed when he saw none. 

“How was it?”

“Bucky and Avalon were wiped again. They don't remember anything." Loki scoffed. "They even put Avalon into a cryo freezer. She's been thawed but now we're waiting for her to wake up and for her wings to grow back." Loki explained to them.

Tony nodded, brows furrowed. “How’s Rogers?” He knew Bucky was Steve’s best friend and he knew how hard the guy struggled to get Bucky to remember that. He couldn’t imagine how Steve must feel at that moment. 

"Holding onto hope as Barton is. Barton is blaming himself." Loki explained. "This is going to be a long few months ahead of us. Avalon and Bucky are going to need everyone's help." Loki told him husband.

“Yeah.” Tony ran a hand over his face. “Well we know the mind wipe thing isn’t permanent, so at least we have that to look forward to.” He shrugged, trying to make the situation seem a bit better than it was. 

Loki sighed. "I suppose you're right. Come on it's time for bed." Loki told him. Tony followed his husband upstairs and got into bed with him. He sighed, relieved to be back in bed and ready for the night. 

Lizbeth had gone back to SHIELD to check on Avalon, who was now wide awake and having a hard time of it as he wings were trying to grow back.

*0*

Steve was completely drained when he got back to the apartment he shared with Pepper. Steve walked in and was somewhat surprised to see Pepper there. Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face and she went to wrap her arms around him. Steve lay curled up to Pepper, holding her loosely in his arms. The redhead brushed her fingers through his hair slowly. Pepper remembered days like this with Tony. Where she would just hold him and comfort him until he finally managed to fall asleep.

*0*

"It'll be a process getting them to remember everything again. But I have an idea for it." Bruce said.

Natasha looked at Bruce. “I’m all ears.”

"Once they're healed and have learned to trust us after a few days, we'll take them back to their apartments for a night and see how they do." 

“We’ll need good security on them though. We can’t risk them running off and getting caught again.”

Bruce nodded. “We’ll give it a while, see how long it takes them to trust us. They know you guys better, so I think you should be in there talking to them.”

“I’m sure Clint will be happy to help.” 

Bruce nodded. "How is Steve holding up?" Bruce asked.

"He went home to get some rest. I called ahead and told Pepper to be there to comfort him. Clint has a new nest and is watching Avalon's cell from there." Natasha said.

“Let’s hope they can cheer up again soon. Bucky and Avalon are going to need them strong while they recover their memories.”

Natasha was quiet for a moment. “Are you sure they will?”

“I’m pretty sure. The memory wipes aren’t permanent, they’re only strong enough to last until some mental stimulation kicks in and triggers their memories again. They won’t have everything back right away, but it’s better than nothing.”

Natasha nodded. "We have their apartments ready and waiting. Clint will escort Avalon to hers since they live in the same building. And the same for Bucky and Steve."

“We’ll give them some time to adjust to us then we’ll take them to their apartments. With any luck, it’ll jog some memories.”

Natasha nodded then smiled a bit. “We could ask Clint to flash Avalon again.”

Bruce chuckled a bit and shrugged. "What do you mean he flashed her?" Bruce asked.

“It was an accident. She went into the showers when Clint got out and she saw him naked.” Natasha smiled. 

"That poor girl." Bruce said.

"Her? I had to give her the birds and the bees talk in a pizza shop." Natasha said.

"She's new to this, you've seen one before. It's like Steve all over again." he said.

Natasha smiled and nodded. “That was fun.” 

“Well we all got a good laugh out of it.”

“Yeah, we did.” The assassin sighed and looked into the room where Avalon was being held. If she looked hard enough, she could see part of Clint’s nest.

"Come on there's no point standing here all night. We might as well go get some sleep." Bruce said.

“I guess you’re right.” Natasha stretched a bit and headed out. It was getting late. 

The following morning Avalon was sitting against the wall her wings healing. Bucky was watching things from his cell but he still seemed to have a thousand mile stare in his eyes.

Steve went back again to check on his friend, making sure he was doing all right. 

“Hey Buck.” He smiled a bit and sat opposite him. 

"Is that my name?" Bucky asked. The man was confused as he could only remember the moment he woke up and what the man Rumlow had told him what to do. Nothing else was jogging his memory at that moment.

Steve nodded. “Yeah. James Buchanan Barnes but I call you Bucky for short.” He smiled a bit. “I’m Steve. Your memories were wiped by Hydra.”

The man grabbed his head. "You're bigger." he said. "Used to be smaller. What happened?"

Steve smiled more, trying to contain his excitement. “Super soldier serum. Hydra was trying to get to it. It’s been a long time since then.”

He nodded. Steve was quiet a moment, trying to think of things to say. There was so much, but Bruce had reminded him this was a slow process. 

“Do you remember Howard Stark?”

*0*

Clint looked down at Avalon from up where he was, watching to make sure she was healing all right. Avalon felt the last of her feathers settled before she got up and started to stretch them out.

"You should see if she wants something to eat. We were on our way to get Shawrama when they started to follow us and then attacked us." Sam said. 

Clint was about to object then remembered that was why Avalon was grabbed in the first place. He nodded and looked at Sam then into the room before walking in. 

“Hey.”

Avalon jumped to her feet taking a fighting stance. "Who are you?" she questioned. Sam went to go and place the order and have it delivered. He knew that Avalon could put away a lot of food so he ordered a large amount.

“My name’s Clint.” The archer spoke calmly, hands up in surrender. “We’re friends, you just don’t remember. Hydra wiped your memories.”

"I am a soldier of Hydra. I was created for their use." she said.

“You escaped months ago. You broke out because of the torture and you came to us.” Clint looked at her sincerely. “Your name is Avalon. You like pizza and that weird strawberry milkshake.”

She growled at him. "I don't remember any of that, I don't know you!" she shouted. 

"Barton, get out of there now." Fury ordered.

“Hydra wiped your memory of our friendship Avalon. You told us about the base and how you destroyed it. You told us about being raised there and how Hydra treated you. You have to trust me Avalon.”

"No!" Avalon lashed out at him. Her head hurt and she saw bits a pieces in her head of everything that happened over the year since she escaped.

Clint sighed heavily then walked out of the cell, head lowered. 

Natasha looked at her friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Come on, I know a great coffee place.”

*0*

Tony started to wake up when he felt Loki’s arms around his waist. They were colder than usual, so he knew the god had shifted to his Jotun form. He blinked his eyes open slowly and sighed. 

“Loki, your hand is really close to my crotch. That’s hot but you’re making me cold.” He mumbled. Loki removed his hand from Tony's body. He hadn't meant to let his hand fall there. He was tired and used too much of his magic to keep the glamour up. His children were away, his husband needed a new heart and he was tired. Tony smiled a bit to himself then snuggled back against his husband as he slept on. 

Loki smiled in his sleep. "I love you." Loki stated. Tony chuckled quietly in the back of his throat. 

“Love you too.” He felt like he could melt right into the mattress. 

*0*

When the food finally came in, Sam took it up to Avalon. He put it in the cell with a few bottles of water. "Here's some food. When we were hanging out before they took your memory; we were going to eat this food."

“I should have apologized.”

“Apologized for her seeing you naked?” Natasha chuckled quietly and shook her head. “Look, they would have gotten to her eventually. You know how badly they wanted both her and Bucky back.”

"She seemed to know that her wings would grow back." Clint said, wanting a slight change in subject. "Bruce said that one of the features in her DNA build is like the ones that lizard had to grow its tail back. Natasha, I think I have a crush on Avalon."

Natasha didn’t even blink. She nodded and shrugged. “Are you going to tell her or should I?”

"How can I tell her, she doesn't know me?" He said. 

“Give her time. Remember, the memory wipes aren’t permanent. She’ll start to remember us slowly, like Bucky did with Steve. Then you can tell her.”

*0*

Sam stayed in the room with Avalon, trying to make her feel comfortable. Avalon took the food from Sam and started to poke at it before eating most of it to herself. Sam smiled at her appetite.

“You want dessert?”

Avalon perked up a bit at that. She nodded, though a bit hesitantly. Sam smiled then went to get her a strawberry milkshake. Avalon stayed in the cell, waking back and forth as she waited for Sam to come back. Sam walked back into the room and handed Avalon the milkshake. 

“It’s your favorite, at least I hope it still is.” He chuckled a bit and sat back.

*0*

"Where am I from?" Bucky asked. "Who were my parents?"

“You and I are both from Brooklyn. Your parents died and you were adopted by the camp your father trained with.” Steve started telling him funny stories about their childhood then told him about when they fought together in the war. 

"Howling Commandos." Bucky said. "That's what we were called.”

Steve smiled wide and nodded. “Yeah. There were a bunch of really good men on that team.”

"I remember falling, my arm was gone, and they made it really cold for a long time." 

“You fell off the train.” Steve looked at his friend then down sadly. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t catch you in time.” He wrung his hands together. “That’s when Hydra found you. I don’t know all the details. You never told me everything they did.”

"I've meet you before this? Aside from being children?"

“You have. You escaped once before from Hydra. I found you and you tried to kill me.” Steve chuckled slightly. “And you tried to kill Fury too but that didn’t work.” Steve looked at the man. “Natasha, Sam and I brought you back here to try and protect you from Hydra.”

"I'm sorry." Bucky said. Had the soldier known, he wouldn’t have tried to kill the man that had been his best friend.

Steve shook his head. “It’s fine Buck. Your memories had been wiped and you didn’t know what you were doing.” 

Bucky looked around at the cell. "What else did we do after you rescued me?"

“We had to hide you, so I took you to Tony’s place. He’s Howard Stark’s son. It got kind of ugly because you admitted what you did to his father. He bought you your own place, and he made you that new arm. It’s the only reason we found you so soon. Speaking of which, how does your arm feel? Did they do anything to it this time?" Steve asked.

“I don’t think so.” Bucky looked at it and frowned slightly. “Will they have to check it?”

“They already did. Tony didn’t do it himself but we had his machines to scan your arm. I don’t even know if Hydra noticed that’s not the original arm.”

*0*

Fury went up to the outlook room to see Steve and Sam inside of Bucky and Avalon's cells. 

"How are they doing?" Fury asked.

“They’re actually remembering pretty well. It’s still shoddy, but nobody’s tried killing anybody yet.” Natasha looked at Fury then back into Avalon’s cell. “Clint went in there again. Avalon doesn’t really remember what happened but she blushed really bad.”

Fury looked at Natasha confused. "Why was she blushing?" He asked. "What did I miss?"

Natasha just grinned and shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

*0*

Clint had gone into the cell and tried to help the woman remember. Clint spoke a bit with Avalon, sharing some ice cream with her. 

“You kept calling me Clit the first week we met.”

She chuckled. A confused look came over her face. "Is a clit different from a Clint?"

Clint smiled and chuckled, nodding. “Very, very different. I just hope you remember the talk you and Natasha had.” 

"Who is Natasha?" she asked. 

At that moment Natasha came into the cell. "I'm Natasha." she smiled.

Clint smiled a bit. “She gave you the talk.”

"I have no clue what the talk is." she said.

"I gave you this talk about how guys and gals work below your waist." Natasha said. "But I'm going to wait a while and hope your memory comes back to you."

Clint looked at Natasha then at Avalon. “It’ll make sense later.”

"If you say so." She stood up and stretched herself wings and all. "When can I get out of here? I don't like cages."

“We just have to run another perimeter check. We’re finding Hydra agents everywhere. They’re still looking for you and Bucky, which means you’re both still in danger.”

She nodded. "But if I got away from them once I could do it again."

“I know, but not if they wipe you first. They took you and knocked you out Avalon. We need to be careful.”

Clint nodded. “Hydra won’t back off. You won’t stay here so don’t worry. We just need to get you a new place.”

She grumbled a bit. "Alright."

"It won't be forever. We can get you out of the cell but you can’t leave the building we're in." Natasha explained.

“The other cells are way nicer. You’ll have a better bed and more room to fly around a bit. Your own little shower.”

She smiled. "I want to get out and fly so badly. Feel the sun again." 

"You will, I promise." Natasha smiled.

“We’ll clear the rest of the Hydra cells out of here. Tony’s going to make arrangements for you to have a new apartment.”

"Will I be close to either of you or Sam?" she asked.

“Actually, yeah.” Clint smiled a bit then stood and walked over to one of the nests. “We have these all around SHIELD. We usually hide out in them.”

She smiled at it. "What's my name?" she asked. "Sam said he's called Falcon and you're Hawkeye. Do I have a name like that too?"

Clint smiled more at her and nodded. “You’re the Crow.”

“Tony likes to tease the three of you.”

"And the guy Tony also got me my apartment from last time?"

“Yeah. He’s a billionaire so if we need anything, we usually ask him.”

Natasha shrugged and nodded. “Pretty much.”

"Wow." she said. "What's he like?" she asked.

“Arrogant, cocky, selfish, stubborn, pig-headed…” Clint paused and looked at Avalon. “Oh did you want to know some positive things too?”

Natasha smiled. “He’s not that bad. He likes to come off as bad, but he’s not really.”

"Actually he has kids. And a husband. You only got to meet his kids once though." Clint told her. She frowned. “He has his good side. It’s hard to find but he can be great. He’ll get you a new apartment when we get you out of here.” Clint looked at Avalon. “You can go up to one of the nests if you don’t want to stay in here.”

"Come up with me?" she asked looking up at the nest. 

"Sure." Clint said climbing up with her.

*0*

Clint got comfortable and pulled out a tablet. “You want to watch a movie?”

She nodded. "Do I have any favorite movies?" she asked. 

"Your favorite movie is the Nightmare before Christmas." Natasha answered.

Clint pulled it up and the three curled together to watch the movie.


	209. Chapter 209

Tony tossed a few things together for one of his smoothies and set it all in the blender. He hummed to himself and turned it on. After a second though, the lid flew off and splattered fruit mush everywhere. The inventor quickly pulled out the plug and stared in shock.

“Jarvis, what just happened?”

"You filled it too much Sir, and you didn’t hold the top down on the blender either." he said. Tony sputtered a bit and shook his head. He wiped off his face then started cleaning off the counter top. 

"What messes are you making?" Loki asked, walking into the kitchen. He was still blue and still looked tired. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “It was a little mistake, okay? I’m cleaning it.”

"Alright." Loki said. "You should eat something solid." Loki told him.

“And you should go back to sleep. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Tony finished wiping up the mess then pulled off his shirt.

"What would you expect? I gave birth to twins, a week later we're already out an about. You get kidnapped. Now you need a new heart, my children are in Asgard, two of our friends have just been kidnapped now brought back, and don’t remember anything." Loki said.

Tony looked at his husband and sighed. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just say up until we’re both falling over from exhaustion.” Tony walked over and turned Loki around, rubbing his shoulders. “To bed.” He walked Loki back to the room. 

"But I want to eat something. I'm hungry." he said.

“Well then I’ll bring you some of that weird sushi in bed and you can eat it off my stomach.” Tony pinched Loki’s butt then went back into the kitchen for a pudding cup.

Loki managed to swat at Tony on his way out. "Pain in my ass." he smiled.

Tony growled playfully at Loki and chuckled as he walked back over. “Come on, you love me.”

"I do and I really don’t understand why." Loki teased playfully. "I love you."

Tony gave a false laugh then sat on the bed with Loki. “Don’t be cute or I’ll screw you into the bed.”

Loki started laughing whole hardheartedly. "As if. You can’t raise your heart beat and I'd end up falling asleep."

Tony’s eyes widened almost insulted. “You take that back. I could do so many things to you right now. Or did you forget about the new toys I made for you?”

"No, I didn't forget but there is only so long you can watch before you want me for yourself."

Tony licked his lips slowly at his husband then sat back to eat his own pudding. “Hey, you love it when I do that.”

"Not to mention I don’t want to have sex right now. I just had two babies. Everything still hurts."

“Hey, just keep it in mind for later.” Tony smiled and finished up his pudding. 

Loki nodded. "I'll keep it in mind for later but it'll still be a while."

“You just relax Loki.” Tony sank back against the pillows. 

"I'm going to get something to eat." Loki got up again and headed for the kitchen.

“You better come back to bed when you’re done eating!”

"I do what I want!" He called back.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Brat!”

Loki leaned back so he was visible in the door way and flipped Tony the bird.

“Oh that’s sexy. Do it again.” Tony licked his lips playfully at Loki and grinned. 

"Ass!" Loki called at him and went to get his usual out of the fridge.

“Yeah but you like my ass!” Tony groaned quietly, rubbing his chest. He hated these random pains he was having. The bruising was gone but, as usual, laughing too hard or shouting too much strained his heart. 

Loki came back a second later with an ice pack. "I had Jarvis order us some food. You have yours and I have mine and don’t touch mine. I'll stab you with a fork if you do."

Tony wished his husband were kidding, but Loki had tossed him through windows for less. He nodded. “All right.”

Loki nodded. "Thank you." He smiled. Tony smiled at Loki and shook his head then turned on his side and curled close to the god. 

"Rest for a while. Jarvis, wake me when the food is here please." Loki said.

"Of course." Jarvis darkened the room for them.

Tony pulled one of the pillows close, resting it right under his face so he could be comfortable. 

The food arrived nearly an hour later. Nelim picked it up and brought it to them, thanking Loki for the food as well. Tony dug into his lunch quickly, humming his appreciation for the meal. Loki started on his. He didn’t know why he got mozzarella sticks but he did. He ate the entire order and then ate his salad as well. 

Tony was slightly taken aback, considering his husband was no longer pregnant. Of course there was also a good chance he hadn’t eaten very well recently. 

“You want mine?” Tony offered. Loki took it without question and ate it as well. When he was done Loki stretched and laid back with a satisfied smile on his face. Tony watched his husband then chuckled. 

“Somebody looks happy.” He smiled and kissed the god then sat up, rubbing his chin. “I need a trim.”

"I'm full, I'm happy." He said. "Do you want me to help you?"

Tony stood and walked into the bathroom. “Nah, I think I can handle it. It’s just a little stubble.” He didn’t like letting his facial hair get messy. 

Loki nodded. "Take it easy." Loki reminded him.

“Darling, I think I can handle a razor.” Tony replied and pulled out his razor. He started trimming along the edges, though thankfully it wasn’t much. 

"You can barely handle your son." Loki said.

Tony gave a dry chuckle. “Oh you’re so cute!” He pouted and kept trimming his beard until it looked right again.

"Sir, Director Fury is calling." Jarvis alerted.

"Patch him through." Loki replied. 

"Loki, where's Tony?" Fury’s voice sounded.

"Shaving. How may I help you?"

"We found a heart for Stark. The surgery can happen as soon as he is ready."

Tony immediately popped his head out of the bathroom. “What?” 

"We have a heart ready and waiting for you. Surgery can happen as soon as possible."

Tony’s eyes widened when he heard this. He went over to the bed and sat with Loki. 

“Really?” 

"Yes. We had to test for which one would be the most compatible and which was the healthiest heart. We found it."

“So how soon can we do this?”

“As soon as you get an okay from our doctors. We can’t operate on you if you’re still at risk for dying on us.”

"Which you are not healed yet." Loki said.

Tony huffed but nodded. “So how soon?”

“We need to give this time. I’m not a doctor so I can’t say, but just be patient Stark. Also, Osborn wanted to make sure you’re still alive.”

Loki rubbed his shoulder. At the mention of Osborn, he frowned.

"I'll keep you posted in the meantime." Fury nodded at the couple.

“All right, thanks.” Tony leaned back against the pillows. “Tell Norman I’m fine.”

"Take care of yourselves. And feed your husband, he’s looking thinner than ever." Fury said. The man cut the connection and turned back to the monitors. He had eyes on everyone. 

*0*

Avalon was like a child. Growing up in a lab things like TV, movies, food that Hydra hadn't given her was nothing she thought it to be. Bucky was making up for lost time. He asked Steve everything he could about the times. They would both have to learn together. Clint meanwhile, was having quite a bit of fun with this. He liked this a lot better than having Avalon avoid him.

* 0*

"Sir, we finally have the videos on Avalon unencrypted. You're free to watch them if you want." Agent Hill said bringing him the tablet. There was a lot they didn’t know about her and still wanted to find out. 

“All right. Go ahead and set em down, I still have a few things I need to sort out before I watch.”

“How’s Stark?” Maria looked at Fury a little worried.

“He’s good. Loki’s keeping him in line.” Fury smiled and looked at the files on his monitor.

"Sir, be prepared for the footage." Hill warned.

Fury looked over at Agent Hill then at the tape. “How bad is it?”

"Like finding those dead spliced children bad." Hill said.

The director sighed heavily and nodded. “Let’s see it then.”

"I’m going to step out of the room for this, Sir. I can't bring myself to see it any further." She said. Fury nodded and watched her go then started up the footage. 

The video started out with an explanation of the goal. The stages in which Avalon grew as a baby. She hadn't been kidding when she said she was a test tube child. The experiments began right away. Pulling skin samples and graphs. It was easy to see how Avalon learned to hate them. As soon as she was sure footed they made her start training. Fury almost couldn’t stomach it, and that was a lot coming from a man who had been through as much as he had. It was beyond terrible what they had put her through. 

*0*

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes then looked at Loki. “Do I look thin?”

"No more than normal. I think he meant me." Loki chuckled said. Had he really lost weight? Loki didn’t think he had but them again he wasn’t looking at himself every day. 

“Oh.” Tony sighed slightly relieved then leaned over and kissed his husband. “We need to fatten you up.” Tony had ordered a pizza for the both himself and Loki, pending of course Bruce’s okay. Once the doctor had cleared him, he ordered two pizzas.

"I should make you eat nothing but fruit and vegetables.” Loki told him. “Tomorrow I'm cooking for you." he said.

Tony looked at his husband then away and shrugged, stuffing more pizza into his mouth. “Yeah, we’ll eat like rabbits tomorrow but right now, eat your pizza.”

*0*

The one thing the video did provide for them was Avalon's birthday. 

"Agent Hill, could you come back in please?"

Maria walked back in, relaxing when she saw the video was over. 

“What is it Sir?”

"Bring Avalon in for me." He said.

Agent Hill nodded and went to Avalon’s cell. 

“Avalon?”

The young woman looked up. "Yes?"

“Director Fury would like to see you.”

"He's the one with the eye patch right?"

Agent Hill nodded, giving a little smile. “Yes, that’s him. Come with me.” She walked Avalon back to the office. “Sir, Avalon is here.”

She stared back at him and watched him for a moment. "What happened to your eye?" She asked.

“I got shot helping a friend. Not my proudest moment but also not the worst.” Fury smiled a bit and stood. 

"Can I see?" she asked. She'd seen horrifying things for years now and it didn’t bother her anymore.

Fury chuckled quietly. “I don’t see why not. Stark saw it once and he nearly crapped his pants.” Fury moved his eye patch to the side, revealing a dead eye still in the socket.

Avalon stared in awe. "'They messed up one of the eyes of the other people they made like me and it looked like yours." She said.

Fury smirked and put the eye patch back into place. “I watched the video of your time with Hydra. Haven’t seen all of it since there are several hours of footage but I got some interesting information from it.”

"Such as?" she asked. "I know I'm a freak. I know what my wings can and can’t do. That if cut they can grow back. That I have a second set of eye lids."

“You have a second set of eye lids?” Fury hummed in response. “That’s a first for me. No, you see what I’m talking about is your birthday, Avalon. Now, I know Hydra probably doesn’t celebrate those kind of things but you’re part of our family here.” Fury walked over to the young woman. “Happy Birthday Avalon.” He gave a little smile. “And welcome back.”

She smiled. "Is it really today?" She asked. "How old am I?"

“You’re twenty six today, according to your information. So, what kind of cake do you want?”

"Cake?" she asked. "What kinds are there?" Avalon felt giddy about it now. "Do I get to share it with Clint, Natasha, and Sam?"

“You can share with anyone you want. Agent Hill, let’s order us some cake.” 

Maria smiled and nodded. “Here.” She pulled up a few pictures of different cakes on a screen for Avalon to see.

"That one." she said pointing to an ice cream cake. "Is there anyone else here that I was friends with before my memory was taken?"

"Yes. Captain Rogers and Bucky."

“Bucky was also taken by Hydra and had his memories wiped.” Maria looked at Avalon then put in the order for the cake.

“I can schedule a meeting if you’d like so you can meet everyone again. Have them here for your birthday.” Fury offered.

She nodded. "Yes, please." She said.

“Agent Hill, call everyone in.”

*0*

Tony was surprised when he and Loki got called in this time. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating when Jarvis told him it was for a birthday, but he wasn’t about to skip out. He and Loki got dressed and headed down to SHIELD. Everyone else was already gathering in Fury’s office.

"Bucky, this is Avalon.” Steve explained when he introduced the two of them. “You actually know her from when she was younger." 

"I remember you." she smiled.

"So they didn’t clear her entire memory, just long enough to get us and her time out of the lab out of her head." Sam said.

“Seems like it.” Fury crossed his arms then glanced over as the others started to walk in.

“So, were you serious about the birthday party thing?” Tony looked at the Director as he walked into the room.

The cake arrived shortly after and was placed on Fury’s desk.

Sam frowned. "Sorry Avalon, but it doesn't look like any of us got you a gift." 

"Doesn't matter, I got a family. Best gift ever." She smiled. Everyone smiled and they all wished Avalon a happy birthday. Fury didn’t have any candles, so he rolled up small strips of paper and used that instead.

“Blow it out and make a wish.”

Everyone laughed at the impromptu candles and let the Avalon blow them out. The others clapped a bit and gave her hugs before lining up to get some cake.

“Ice cream cake huh? Haven’t had that in a while.” Tony rubbed his hands together eagerly.

“Didn’t Loki keep some around while he was pregnant?” Clint looked over at Tony curiously.

“Do you think I was allowed to eat any of it?” Tony gave the archer a look. 

"Nope." Bruce replied. 

"Come here," Natasha said, reaching for Avalon's hair, "You have feathers all in your hair."

"Don’t pull them; out they're knotted in."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Do you put them in there?”

Steve nudged Tony and frowned slightly. “Be nice.”

“I am nice!”

"Yup." Avalon answered proudly.

"I never thought you would ever be this big." Bucky said to her. "I remember you and I remember thinking 'She'll be small forever." Bucky confessed.

Tony chuckled again and Steve gave him a look.

“You’re pretty short yourself Stark, so don’t laugh.”

Tony’s jaw dropped and he was about to say something when Loki pulled him away. 

“I am not that short!”

"You're short, now shut up and eat your cake." Loki ordered. Aside from Thor, Loki was the tallest one.

Tony frowned at his husband. “Do you understand how support in a relationship works?”

"Yes, by reminding you, you're short." He smiled. Tony pouted and grumbled then took a large bite of his cake.

"You'll give yourself brain freeze." he said.

“Can’t be as bad as when you stick your tongue in my mouth.” Tony grinned.

Loki cuffed him in the back of the head.

Tony groaned and frowned at his husband again. He scooted away from the god and finished his cake. 

Natasha smiled then looked at Avalon. “I’ll get you your present tomorrow.”

"No, its fine." Avalon insisted.

Natasha smiled at her friend and nodded. “All right, if you’re sure.”

“By the way, they always act like that.” Natasha whispered to Avalon. “They act more childish than their kids do.”

"They have kids?" She asked. "But they're two men." she said. "Men can't have children." 

"I can. I'm different." Loki smiled.

“My darling here is a god. He can change into a woman and a wolf and when he’s particularly angry, he can turn into a swarm of crows.” Tony added in and took another bite of his cake.

Loki frowned at him. “Don't go telling all my secrets." he said.

"Loki looks intimating but he's actually a pretty decent guy when you get to know him. Same goes for their kids." Fury explained.

“Aw did you hear that? Fury called you decent.” Tony teased and yelped as Loki pinched him. 

"Don’t worry, this is normal for them. Because if either of them gets kidnapped the other goes on a war path." Bruce explained to Bucky and Avalon.

"They're an odd couple." Bucky blurted out.

"We've been called worse." Loki smiled. "Good to have you back." Loki nodded to him.

“Yeah, Rogers was starting to get annoying.” Tony grinned. Steve glared at Tony but didn’t answer him. 

“No fighting in my office.” Fury looked at the two sternly.

"No fighting at all. It's a birthday; let’s make it a good one." Loki stated. Loki put his empty plate down and used his magic to conjure up a gift. It was a glass bird of sorts. The detail in it was amazing.

“Hey that’s not fair.” Tony pouted. He tried to think of something to get for Avalon and he had to force himself not to immediately just think “bird feeder.”

"No joke gifts." Natasha warned.

Loki looked at his husband. "We mean it."

Tony rolled his eyes. “I get it, I get it.” He grumbled to himself then got an idea. “Hey, she still needs a new place, right?”

“Yes, why?” 

Tony grinned. He had an idea. 

"What are you thinking Stark?" Fury asked.

“It’s a surprise and it’s not for you.” Tony said as he looked at Fury. 

*0*

When he got back to the tower with Loki, he started designs on a new place for Avalon. It would be easy really. 

“Jarvis, I need you to find me any old factory buildings close to the tower and SHIELD HQ.”

“Right away Sir.” Jarvis pulled up three locations. 

“Let’s go with this one.” Tony circled one that fit his criteria.

Loki went to Tony some time later. "What are you getting into?" Loki asked.

“This.” Tony smiled and showed Loki the plans for Avalon’s new home. “Big enough so she can fly inside but it has an open ceiling so she can fly out too. Plus I added some extra security but that’s beside the point.”

Loki looked at it. He pressed a kiss to his husband’s head. "Make sure you leave her the rafters to climb through and a space to build a nest as she seems fit." Loki smiled.

Tony made a few more changes then smiled. “There. Think she’ll like it?” Tony looked at his husband then back at the layout of Avalon’s new home. 

"I think she'll love it." Loki replied. "Will the widows be bullet proof?" he asked.

Tony nodded. “I’ve taken all the precautions already. Trip alarms if anyone unauthorized steps onto the property and lockdown measures. She’ll be able to get out but anybody that goes inside will be trapped.” 

Loki kissed his cheek. "It's a very good thing." He said with a smile. Tony smiled back and stood proudly, finishing up the designs. 

“Jarvis, I want SHIELD certified contractors on this.”

“Of course Sir. I shall contact Director Fury now and send over the plans.”

The image vanished and Tony sighed. 

Loki smiled at him. "Come on, let’s go share a bath together."

Tony perked up and quickly followed Loki to their bedroom. Loki smiled as Jarvis readied the water and he started to strip down. Tony watched Loki, looking his naked form over slowly before removing his own clothes. Loki chuckled as he felt his husband stare at him. Tony walked over to his husband and kissed his naked shoulder. 

“It’s not a good thing that you know how sexy you are.” He chuckled then got into the water, groaning at the warmth. “Oh this is perfect.”

Loki chuckled and climbed into the water as well with a sigh. "This is really good."

Tony nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back. “It really is.” 

Loki smiled at him and closed his eyes for a bit. He wanted to enjoy this. Tony let himself sink into the water a little further and sighed. Loki chuckled and started to play with Tony's hair, humming as he did so.

Tony smiled and leaned into the touch. “That feels nice.”

"Good to know." Loki replied. Tony snuggled against his husband, running his hand lazily along Loki’s thigh. He didn’t want to make the effort to put his hand anywhere else. Loki was glad his husband wasn’t trying to cop a feel.

“Sir, the contractors have been hired and are being sent to location.”

“All right, be sure to wire payment when they’re done.” Tony replied but kept his eyes closed. “Loki, do you think I need to cut my hair?”

"It's needs a trim." Loki replied. "Don’t get rid of all of it though, just trim it."

“You’re spoiled, did you know that? You know even Pepper couldn’t get me to change my hair.”

"You're far more spoiled then I am." Loki told him.

“Yeah but I’m not fazed when you say it. You get a little crinkle on your nose when I say it.” Tony smiled. 

"I do not." Loki replied.

“I bet if I look right now, you’ll have it.” Tony started to turn slowly to look at Loki.

Loki's nose wasn’t crinkled in the least. "I told you."

“Huh. Maybe you get the crinkle when I pinch you. I know you get a crinkle, even Pepper’s seen it.” Tony settled back again and sighed.

"Yes, I have a wrinkle in my nose. You have one on your forehead." Loki told him.

“Isn’t it sexy?” Tony turned back to Loki and furrowed his brows so Loki could see then grinned. “Your ears also turn blue when you’re embarrassed.”

"Do they really?" Loki reached up to touch his ear.

“Yep, it’s the cutest thing really. That’s why Clint’s always trying to embarrass you.” Tony smiled. 

"Well that explains a great deal."

Tony nodded. “Yep.” He rested his head back on Loki’s shoulder and sighed. 

Loki chuckled at him. "You know, maybe we should start giving you braids like a real Asgardian warrior.”

“A braid?” Tony looked at his husband and made a face. “We’re not putting braids in my hair.”

He should have known he wouldn’t actually have a choice. Tony sat still as Loki braided his hair once they’d climbed out of the tub and dried. Loki only put a few braids in his hair so it could help him get Tony's hair back out of his face. Tony wanted to complain but he knew Loki would figure out he was lying. Honestly, the braid didn’t look half bad. He looked himself over in the mirror and crossed his arms. 

“What do you think?”

"I'd tell you to come have me right now but I'm tired."

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. “Then what’s the point of this braid?” He grumbled and went over to the bed.


	210. Chapter 210

"Keeping your hair out of your face." Loki replied, through a yawn. "If you don’t want it take it out."

Tony stretched his arms over his head, staring at the ceiling. “I’m too tired to take it out.” He yawned and closed his eyes. Loki sighed. He tucked himself against his husband. Arm around his waist and head on his chest. Tony smiled slightly and began to doze off. Loki was fast asleep before long. Tony slept well that night, only moving a bit when his chest began to ache. 

Part way through the night however, Tony was awake again. Loki was growing increasingly worried with every pain that plagued his husband. It seemed that the pain wasn’t easing up the way he thought it would. Was it really because of the heart attack? Tony grit his teeth through the pain, trying his best not to let it show to Loki. He knew how much the god worried. Loki sighed thinking they should go back to SHIELD so he could be watched carefully.

“Loki, stop worrying so much, I’m fine.” Tony had been trying to calm Loki down. They had a well-equipped med-bay downstairs, not to mention Nelim had been trained for medical emergencies. She’d started on some classes shortly after Tony’s heart attack in case anything should happen. With all of the attention, Tony doubted he’d have another heart attack. 

“I don’t need to go to SHIELD.”

Loki sighed. "Fine, just get some sleep." Though Loki wouldn’t be getting any himself. Tony grumbled quietly and turned on his side, biting back the groan in his throat. This hurt almost as much as the first weeks after he’d gotten his reactor. Loki called Nelim in so she could start getting an IV with morphine ready for him. Tony blinked and watched them. 

“Oh come on, I don’t want to sleep with an IV.” He whined. Nelim just got everything ready then looked at Tony. 

“It’s for your own good. You won’t be ready for that new heart for another three weeks Tony.”

"You have to get some sleep." Loki said.

“I’m trying but you’re going to stick me with a needle!”

“Tony, please be quiet and let us do this.”

"Anthony please, for me." Loki said. Tony muttered angrily under his breath but held out his arm so they could place the IV.

“You know it’s low to ask for things like that.”

Nelim chuckled and put the IV in place. “You hush now.”

"I don't care." Loki said.

“Jerk.” Tony pursed his lips a bit as he was stuck with the needle then sighed. 

“There, all done.” Nelim looked at Loki. “Don’t make me hook one up for you too. You also need to sleep.”

Loki nodded. "I'll go to bed, don’t worry. Thank you Nelim." The Skrull nodded and left the room. Tony watched her go and started to feel the morphine kick in. The ache in his chest ebbed away and he started to feel tired. Loki sighed as he watched Tony fall asleep. He got back into bed and caught a few for himself before going back to watching over him.

Nelim was the first one up that next morning. She’d gotten started on breakfast and watched the news as she made some omelets. Loki was in and out of fitful sleeps and with Tony hooked to an IV he left to get breakfast and take it back to him. Tony was still sleeping peacefully. He hadn’t moved once during the night. Nelim knocked on the door gently, and looked into the bedroom. 

“I’m giving you some sleeping pills tonight.” She said with a pout. 

"No." he said. "I need to be here for him."

“You are here for him Loki, but you can’t take care of him if you’re exhausted. You know he’ll be upset with you.”

"I don't care." Loki replied. He held Tony's hand in his own.

Nelim sighed and shook her head. “Fine. Let him get mad at you.”

“Loki.” Tony croaked out and looked at his husband, forcing his eyes open. “What are you doing?”

"Nothing." he said. "Nelim made breakfast for you."

Tony frowned questioningly at Loki then started to sit up so he could eat the meal Nelim had brought in. Nelim shook her head then went back out into the kitchen. Loki watched him eat and brought him something to drink soon after.

Tony finished the omelet and licked his lips. “Pretty good. They’re almost as good as yours Loki.” Tony grinned playfully at his husband.

Loki smiled at him. "I might cook tonight."

Tony sat up excitedly. “What are you making?”

"Maybe my vegetable lasagna." he said.

“Mm, are you trying to seduce me?” Tony smiled then leaned up for a quick kiss before drinking his juice. 

Loki chuckled. "Do you need anything?"

“Just your love and a new heart.” Tony smiled. 

Loki chuckled. "Alright."

Tony smiled and finished the juice then rested back on the pillows. “Do I still look like crap?”

"For the most part, but some sleep, a new heart and some better blood circulation, you'll be fine."

Tony huffed, pouting slightly. He was tired of looking so pasty and pale. 

Loki shook his head at him. "I love you."

“I love you too. Can I have a Jell-O cup?” Tony smiled sweetly as his husband. Loki nodded and went to get him one.

“Can you wear a slutty nurse outfit too?” Tony called after his husband playfully. 

"Piss off."

“You know you want to!” Tony grinned then groaned slightly. The morphine helped certainly, but he couldn’t get enough to get rid of all the pain. 

"Fuck off!" Loki brought back a Jell-O cup his for husband and a pudding cup for himself. Tony smiled and started eating his Jell-O cup. He’d never had a taste for them-especially not after having to try and feed them to Remus-but after his hospital stay, he’d started liking them. Loki watched him eat the Jell-O and as soon as he was done took the trash from him.

“Guess I’ll have to keep a separate reactor in my suits. Probably just need half the juice since it won’t need to keep me alive anymore.” This had been on Tony’s mind since Fury had mentioned the transplant. 

"Or give it all the same amount of power and the suit will last longer." Loki suggested.

“I can’t, it’ll burn it out. When your brother hit me it overpowered the suit’s energy capacity, which is great. It also messed up the reserves, which is why I powered down in that wormhole.” 

"Then why not build up a new suit to fix all that?" he asked.

“The suits have great energy usage, and without the reactor having to keep my heart going, it’ll get better. If I rebuild the suits though it’ll mean having to completely change how they channel that extra energy. I can go at full speed in my default suit for an entire day while shooting off the blasters before it powers down.”

Loki nodded understanding it a bit better. "So what will you do with the suits? You'll have to rewire all of them."

Tony groaned and sighed. “Yeah, that’s going to be so tedious.” He huffed but knew it had to be done. They would no longer be running off the reactor in his chest and would have to be recalibrated to run on their own permanent energy charges. 

"Yes it is and you'll have plenty of time to get it done when it's deemed alright for you to get out of bed."

Tony sighed, hoping he would be able to get out of bed soon. He hated being locked up in the room like this. 

"Would you like to go sit on the couch for a little while?" He asked.

“Yes.” Tony answered quickly then began to stand so he could move to the couch. Loki helped him up and grabbed the stand with the IV drip hooked to it still. Tony went out into the living room, enjoying the chance to stretch his legs. He flexed his arms and back then sat down. 

“Perfect.”

Loki smiled as he sat down to join him. "Find something for us to watch. Nothing that is going to excite you."

“Loki, you realize that means we can’t watch anything I want to watch, right?” Tony looked at his husband. 

Loki shrugged. "How about that How It's Made? You always liked that." Loki pointed out. Tony perked up a bit and started the show up, snuggling close to his husband. Loki wrapped an arm around him with a smile. Tony leaned against his husband, watching the show in complete fascination. 

"Those candles are so pretty." Loki said as he watched them make layered candles.

Tony stared in awe and nodded. “I bought some for Pep that had butterflies coming off the sides too. She still hasn’t used it. She says she doesn’t want it to melt away.”

"I don't blame her." he said.

Tony smiled, watching as another candle was made. “That’s crazy, isn’t it?”

"It is. We don’t have different color candles unless they are for our holidays." Loki said.

“Think we should take some for your mom?” Tony looked at his husband then back at the show. 

"She very well might enjoy them." he said.

“We can get her one of those really big ones.” Tony smiled. 

Loki nodded. "I think she would like the one with the flowers in it best." 

“We can custom order a few of them for her.” Tony yawned and shook his head. 

"Tomorrow." Loki replied.

Tony smiled as another segment started. Loki watched as the different types of zippers were made. Followed by violins. Tony smiled and ended up falling asleep on the couch. Loki let Tony sleep to his heart's content. Though his sleeping left him unable to go make dinner for them. Tony mumbled quietly as he slept, sighing content. 

Nelim came out and checked on them and offered Loki something to eat but he turned her down.

The Skrull huffed and crossed her arms. “You had better not be neglecting yourself Loki. You threw Tony out a window for doing the same when you were pregnant.”

Loki glared at her to hush her up. "I'll eat later but right now he's sleeping." 

Nelim sighed but nodded and walked off, going to her room. Tony shifted slightly as he slept. Nelim called for Doctor Banner to come round. Bruce was a bit busy but made sure to stop by later that evening. 

“Is everything okay?”

"Loki's not taking care of himself." Nelim said. "At the slightest bit of discomfort from Tony, Loki will stay up for hours and watch him sleep. I've made the mistake of saying I would slip him one of his sleeping pills."

Bruce sighed heavily and nodded. “I’ll talk to him. And we have to tell Tony cause there’s a good chance Loki won’t listen to us.” He scoffed. “He’s a lot like Tony that way.” The doctor walked over to where Tony and Loki were. 

Loki was watching him sleep still, lightly running his fingers through his hair.

Bruce looked at the god. “I’m here to scold you. Nelim tells me you’re not taking care of yourself.”

Loki glared at him. "Don't do this right now." Loki said. "Yell at me another day but not while he's trying to rest."

“You brought this on yourself Loki. You know better than to wear yourself thin like this. You’ve put Tony through hell for missing even one day of sleep.” Bruce didn’t bother speaking softly. He’d almost lost Tony, he’d be damned if he let Loki hurt himself as well.

Loki frowned when Tony started to shift n his arms. "Shh. Please for his sake and his health be quiet."

“I’ll be quiet when you start taking care of yourself again.”

“No, no more juice.” Tony mumbled and frowned as he woke up. He looked around then yawned. “What did I miss?”

"Nothing Beloved." Loki said. "Everything is fine."

“Loki hasn’t been eating or sleeping properly since you got discharged.”

“I knew it!” Tony frowned at his husband. “Loki, what the hell?”

Loki tried to calm him. "Please calm down, don't excite your heart." He said. 

“I told you to get some sleep and I told you to eat! For fuck’s sake, you get mad at me for having breakfast late!” Tony frowned at the god and stood. “Eat something!” He pointed at the kitchen. Bruce hated doing this but it was for Loki’s own good. 

"I will eat when you are better." Loki replied. "I can't eat. My stomach is in knots. Every time I hear that monitor hitch in the slightest, it tightens." Loki said. "I can’t sleep because I feel that if I do, you'll slip away at a moment’s notice."

“That’s not an excuse. You had me sedated after the Chitauri attacked because I wasn’t sleeping either! Nelim is here and Bruce is here and if you’re that worried, I’ll go back to the SHIELD med-bay! Quit using me as an excuse to treat yourself like this.” 

Bruce and Nelim were both quiet as they listened. This was not the first time they had listened to the couple have this argument. Loki wouldn't be comfortable there either. He would always be worried about Tony and fearing the worse.

Tony sighed heavily and shook his head. “You told me not sleeping or eating were two things I had to give up when we got together. Well now you have to give it up too.”

Loki sighed. "Then go back to the SHIELD med bay. If you want me to eat and sleep, go back."

Tony really didn’t want to go back, but he didn’t want Loki hurting himself like this. He nodded, looking away. 

“Jarvis, call Fury.”

“Very well Sir.”

Tony pursed his lips. “How long do I have to stay?”

“Until the surgery and then recovery time.” Bruce folded his arms over his chest. Loki sat back heavily. Even now you could see how not sleeping and eating the last three days affected him. Bruce felt guilty for this, but it was for the best. Tony looked at his husband then reached out and held his hand, giving it a light squeeze. Loki sighed, looking back at Nelim and Bruce a dark look in his eyes. Nelim quickly turned on her heal and headed off for her bedroom. 

Tony looked at Loki and held his hand. “Hey, if you’d taken care of yourself, I wouldn’t have to leave.” He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay there with Loki but the pain wasn’t going away. His heart wasn’t ready for the stress.

"I don’t know why you think moving over to SHIELD is going to make me feel any more at ease."

“Consider it punishment cause you’re coming with me.”

Bruce stood there in shock for a moment. “What?”

“We’ll both be in the hospital being looked out for. Besides, Loki’s still recovering too, right?”

“Tony…”

“I’ve made up my mind.” Tony looked at his husband. “You’re coming with me.”

He sighed. Loki hadn't been doing much better. He wanted to go back to sleep to be honest.

*0*

There weren’t many patients in the SHIELD med-bay, thankfully. When Loki and Tony arrived, it was the two of them alone. Tony settled onto his bed and sighed.   
“One month.” He groaned.

"You'll stay until deemed otherwise after your surgery." Loki reminded his husband, and got comfortable. Tony crossed his arms and sighed heavily. This was going to feel like forever. He looked over at his husband then spoke.

“I love you.”

"And I you Beloved." he said. "Now get some rest, I'm going to go see to a few things." He said. Tony nodded and lay back on the bed. He had to admit, it would be easier on both of them if he stayed in the med-bay. He closed his eyes and yawned. 

Loki went down to what was used as a shooting range and took his anger out on the targets. Clint and Bruce meanwhile stood well outside the range, watching Loki. 

"Wow, you fucked up." Clint said, watching as Loki threw another shot at the target.

Bruce frowned at the archer, his eyes flashing green for a moment. “I noticed but if I hadn’t said anything, he’d be getting sick right now and Tony wouldn’t be able to eat or sleep either.”

"Bruce, we're talking about a guy who was starving for a year. I highly doubt two weeks would do anything to him." Clint shook his head.

“That’s not the point. He’s not eating right, he’s not sleeping and he just gave birth to twins. He needs all the rest he can get.”

"But he knows his limits Bruce." Clint said. "You have to trust Loki to handle it when he's ready."

“Tony knows his limits too but Loki won’t let him go more than twenty minutes without proper sleep. He gets mad when Tony forgets to have dinner or when he’s had too much coffee. If Loki’s going to put that standard on Tony, then he needs to expect it back.”

"But Loki will handle it himself. Tony won't. Tony will keep skipping sleep and skipping meals. You've seen it before." he said.

“I’ve seen it with Loki too.” Bruce looked at Clint then away. “He’ll start getting into a habit if we let him.”

Clint nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Bruce shrugged. “I’m looking out for my friends Barton. That should be enough.” 

*0*

Jarvis had told Pepper that both Tony and Loki were staying in the SHIELD med-bay, so the redhead went to visit. She sat by Tony’s bed, watching him as he slept. Steve went to go see her and see if they could grab something to eat. Pepper held Tony’s hand as she sat there, a worried look in her eyes. She silently thanked their luck that Loki had come around. She knew that whether Loki had come around or not, something like this would have happened. And had the god not been in Tony’s life, things could have ended worse. She blinked back tears and sighed quietly. 

“I can hear you sulking.” 

Tony spoke suddenly that it spooked Pepper and she jumped. 

“Geez, Tony.”

The inventor chuckled and opened his eyes. 

Loki started to head back to the room when he saw Pepper inside and decided to leave her there to talk with Tony for a little while.

“That’s not funny.”

“All I did was talk.” Tony gave a smug smile and sat up on the bed. “How long have you been here?”

“Umm, thirty minutes I think.” Pepper shifted in her seat and sighed. “So, they convinced you to come back here.”

“Loki’s been a wreck. I thought he’d feel better if I stay here.” 

"Why did you think he was a wreck? He can handle a lot more than you want him to."

“Because when he got attacked by the Chitauri, he forced me to eat and sleep. He told me he might as well kill me himself if I didn’t. I’m not going to let him neglect himself and use me as an excuse to do it.”

"Yes but he bounces back easier than you. You didn’t want to eat or sleep because you didn’t want to leave his side. He doesn’t want to eat or sleep because his stomach is in knots."

“Pepper, just because he can doesn’t mean he should. Loki can also withstand months of torture in a small, ninety degree room where his skin is constantly exposed to dry heat until it cracks.”

The redhead sighed. “That’s not what I mean.”

“It might as well be. I can go five hours without my reactor in my chest but that doesn’t mean I should. I can drink for an entire day and be fine but that doesn’t mean I should.”

"But you should still have to give him better credit." She said.

“I do Pepper. Just because I worry about him, it doesn’t mean I don’t understand how amazing he is. He’s fought dozens of wars. He killed people and watched his allies die around him at a young age. I know he can handle himself in war and that he can brush off torture but I am not going to pretend that this is okay.” 

"You both need some help." Pepper shook her head.

“I’ve been sleeping. Not that great, but I sleep. The pain gets to me sometimes and then Loki freaks out cause he thinks I’m gonna die right there.”

"You would too." she said. "You have a weak heart that means having a massive heart attack isn’t going to be easy." Pepper pointed out.

“Yeah but I’m here now. Anything happens, they’ll zap me back to life.” Tony shrugged but he was nervous nonetheless. Loki thought his stomach was in knots, he wasn’t the one constantly afraid his heart would give out. Tony was nervous every time he moved too quickly or got light headed. Would his heart quit on him then? What if he was alone when it happened?

Pepper sighed. "It's scary from the other side to. Maybe this is Loki's Chitauri: Tony version."

Tony looked at his hands then at Pepper. 

“I know he wants to take care of me and I know he’s scared, but starving and sleep deprivation really won’t help. Everyone in this building has harped on me for doing the same thing, but when Loki does it it’s suddenly okay?” Tony shook his head. “He likes to blame himself for things. He’s probably sitting somewhere finding a way to blame himself for this too. And he likes to think that by himself, he has to fix everything. And I’m trying really hard to get him out of that habit before it kills him.”

Pepper sighed. "You two are a mission impossible." she said.

“Yeah but that’s why you love me.” Tony smiled playfully at Pepper. 

"Have you seen Loki, by the way, I really need to talk to him." She said.

“He’s hanging out outside the room.” Tony gave a little smile. He’d seen the god earlier, but didn’t say anything. He glanced to the door. “Loki!”

Loki stood up from the crouch he was in and stepped into the room. He gave Pepper a small smile. "Hello, Ms. Potts."

“See? I told you he was creeping.” Tony grinned. Pepper frowned at Tony then smiled at Loki. 

“Hi Loki. How are you feeling?”

"I am fine. Even as much as Anthony likes to think I'll break." Loki smiled. "What was it you wished to talk to me about?" he asked. Tony rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV. There wasn’t much on, but he was bored and this was as good as it would get. Pepper glanced back at Tony then took Loki back into the hall so they could speak in private. 

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole pregnancy thing." she said. "What do I do?" It was no secret Pepper was nervous. This was her first pregnancy and she wanted to get it right. 

"You remain calm and try to eat as right as you can. That doesn't mean go over board and start eating only organic foods. I know how you Midgardian mothers get."

Pepper smiled and nodded. “All right. And what about the morning sickness?” It was really starting to get to Pepper.

"Eat raw ginger, if you're not allergic to it." Loki said.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Pepper smiled relieved. “Steve’s been worried about it. Tony let him borrow those books you gave him during your first pregnancy and he’s been reading through all of them.”

"How is that working out for you?" he asked. The books seemed to work for Tony. "Share the pregnancy with him. Let him know your pains and have him do what he can. And have plenty of sex."

Pepper couldn’t help the light blush that tinted her cheeks. She smiled a bit and nodded. “That last part made you sound like Tony almost.” She chuckled.   
“Steve’s handling it well. He’s always asking how I feel and if he can help with anything.”

Loki chuckled. "It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. No I'm quite serious, the books even tell you to have sex. Wish I'd known that during my first three pregnancies."

Pepper nodded. “All right, then I trust your judgment.” Pepper smiled a bit. “Is it all right if I call you here if I have any more questions?”


	211. Chapter 211

"Call me whenever you need me." He said. "Now, what other questions do you have for me right now?"

“Will you be there when I have this kid?” Pepper asked with a sweet smile. She trusted her doctor of course, but she trusted Loki even more. 

"If that is what you wish." He smiled back.

“I do. I think it would be special.” She smiled then heard her phone. “I have to go but I’ll try to come back and see both of you. Take care.”

"Sure thing." Loki nodded his head. "Call if you need me, I'm always here for you."

“Thanks.” Pepper kissed his cheek then headed off, making a quick call. 

*0*

Tony was starting to doze again as he watched the show. He’d adjusted his bed so his feet could be up slightly. 

Loki came in to join him soon after. "How are you feeling?"

“Tired.” Tony yawned and let his head sink back against the pillows. He looked at Loki and smiled. “You?”

"Very much the same." The god replied.

“Come sleep with me.” Tony moved over on his bed. Loki went over and climbed into bed with him. Tony smiled and curled up close to Loki, humming content.

Loki sighed. "I can’t wait for your new heart."

The inventor let out a dry chuckle and put his arms around Loki lazily. “Mm, neither can I. Maybe I should keep the reactor so I can still look cool.”

Loki shook his head. "Do with it what you will. Do you want to keep it? You won’t need it."

Tony hummed in response, falling asleep. “I dunno. It looks cool. Maybe I’ll just…strap it on.”

Loki shook his head. Tony fell asleep soon enough. Loki relaxed as Tony fell asleep and allowed himself to do the same. Tony stayed pressed close to his husband as he slept, dreaming peacefully. 

*0*

The three weeks were up sooner than he’d imagined. Tony was taken into another room for some scans then given the okay for the surgery. He was nervous, to say the least. Loki had to force himself to eat most days. His stomach was still in knots. Every night, Tony's original heart was fighting.

Tony was an absolute mess the day before the surgery. They’d told him he couldn’t eat or drink within eight hours of the surgery. Not that he would have been able to; his stomach was coiled too tightly for any food.

"Now you see how I feel." Loki said, noticing that he wasn't eating the meal before him. Tony fidgeted with his hands, tapping his foot nervously. 

“Hey, I’m the one actually having this surgery done.” He huffed quietly and lay back on the bed. “I want a burger after this. And I want our kids.”

"You can have a burger after you're all healed up." Loki promised. Tony smiled nervously at his husband and nodded then looked at the time. Just a few more hours left and they’d start prepping him for the surgery. Tony groaned and fell back on the bed. 

"Want something to help you sleep?" Loki offered.

Tony sighed and shook his head. “I can’t. The surgery is in four hours. If I sleep now, they’ll have to force me awake for it.” Tony huffed.

"No, you will be asleep during the surgery. We'll only wake you up for the prep." Bruce explained as he walked into the room. Tony sighed and thought it over then shook his head. 

“I’ll stay awake for this.” He looked at Bruce then at Loki. 

"Well you're not staying awake for surgery. The surgery is not getting done if you aren’t being put to sleep for it Tony." Bruce said. Tony sighed heavily then nodded. He took something to help sleep until the surgery and lay back on his bed. He was nervous still, but slipped right to sleep. Loki watched him sleep. Bruce sighed quietly as he looked at his friend then at Loki.

“You should get some sleep too. Get the edge off.” He smiled.

He nodded. "I'm going to try and eat something first." Loki replied.

“All right. The cafeteria downstairs has an account with Tony, so the food is free.” Bruce smiled and sat down to watch over Tony. Loki nodded. He went down stairs and managed to get a few of the fruit smoothies he liked so much. He would use those for a meal. Bruce was reading an article on his tablet, glancing at Tony’s machines every so often. He was stable, though his heart rate was still elevated. Bruce couldn’t blame his friend for being nervous. 

Loki returned soon enough with a book in hand. "How is he holding up?"

“He’s fine. I wanted to give him something to take the edge off but he’s got two hours before the surgery. I don’t want to make him sick.” Bruce smiled a bit. “How are you?”

"Won't you give him anything to calm his nerves?" Loki asked. "I am fine."

“I’d give him beta blockers but it might mess with the sedative they use later to put him out. I don’t want to risk it.”

Loki nodded with a sigh.

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine. After this, he’ll have a regular, healthy heart.” Bruce tried to calm the god, but he knew his words weren’t doing much. This was major, for both him and Tony.

"Has he told you if he wants to keep the reactor?" Loki began wringing his hands together, eyes fixed on his husband.

“He decided to keep it.” Bruce smiled and shook his head, looking at Tony. “He’s going to modify it so there isn’t such a big hole in his chest but he said he couldn’t get rid of it.”

Loki chuckled. "I knew he wasn’t going to give it up entirely."

“I thought he might keep it. Tony’s had it that reactor for so long now. Must be hard to give it up.” Bruce folded his arms over his chest, smiling fondly. 

Loki nodded. "Would be like me giving up my helmet." Loki replied. He didn’t wear it but he refused to keep it in hiding. Bruce smiled at this.

“You still have your helmet?”

"Of course I do. As Thor does his as well."

Bruce shook his head. “Guess we all keep mementos. I have an old watch my grandfather gave me when I was a kid.”

“Exactly." Loki smiled. "I wish there was something I could leave my children."

“What do you mean? There are a lot of things you can leave for the kids.”

"Like what? I want it to mean something."

“Your helmet, for starters. There’s a lot more weight to it then you think Loki. It was with you growing up in Asgard, during your attack here, and during some of your first missions with us. And you have your books. The ones you brought from Asgard that you used to remove the shrapnel from Tony’s chest. You don’t have to have a watch to give it to your kids.”

Loki chuckled. "I think Anthony has made too many jokes about my helmet for it to be liked by the children, but thank you doctor."

Bruce smiled and nodded. “Anytime. Just remember that if it’s from you, they’re going to love it.”

“Excuse me.” A nurse walked into the room. “We need to move Mr. Stark to the OR for prep.”

Loki nodded and sat on the edge of the bed to wake his husband. "Anthony, it’s time to wake up." he said. It took a bit of shaking, but Tony eventually woke up. He grumbled and propped himself up, yawning. 

“What’s going on?” The man groaned.

"It's time for your prep." Loki said. "I'll be with you until they take you back." he said to him.

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, squeezing Loki’s hand. He glanced over at the nurse and lay back as his bed was unlocked and he was rolled out of the room. Loki stayed with him like he promised, letting the doctors and nurses do as they needed to do. Tony was prepped for the surgery and wheeled into the room. He lay there wide awake before the sedative started to kick in. 

Loki leaned in and whispered to him. "I'll be here when you wake."

“It’s going to be a long time until he’s done.” One of the nurses walked over to Loki. “If you’d like to wait in the observation room, it would be easier for you to be comfortable.” She pointed to another room where Loki could watch. Loki nodded to her and thanked her. Going into the room, he sat down to watch.

The surgery began soon enough and seemed to drag on forever. The reactor had to be removed of course, which meant there was a bit of a time crunch to get the new heart in. Loki chewed his well-manicured nails as he watched the surgery. After hours of watching, the doctors turned to him and gave him a thumbs up. Loki felt at ease with this little symbol. After some time, Tony was closed up and everything was cleaned and put away. The inventor was then taken up to the ICU.

Loki quickly followed after to be with him. A nurse came as well, just in case anything happened between when he was moved in, and to when he woke up. The nurses got Tony comfortable in the room while he slept then looked at Loki.

“Everything went fine. I’m sure you were watching the entire time.” The nurse offered a small smile to Loki. “He might have a few memory problems as the sedative wears off completely. Just be patient and slowly remind him of things if he asks. He should be just fine in a few hours.”

Loki nodded at him. "Something for the pain?" he asked.

“He’s on a morphine drip and they’ll move him down to ibuprofen after he wakes up. He did really well.” The nurse smiled. 

Loki nodded. "Alright. May I have a cot please? So I might get some sleep."

“Of course, I’ll bring it in just a moment.” The nurse checked a few more things then left the room to bring an extra bed for Loki.

"You did it Beloved." Loki whispered to his husband. It was like a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Tony shifted a bit on the bed, sighing as he slept still. The nurse came back into the room with a cot for Loki and set it up for the god.

“If you need anything else, just press here and a nurse will come in.”

"Thank you." Loki smiled at her. He stayed by Tony's side for a few more minutes before getting into the bed and facing Tony. Tony mumbled quietly and started to blink his eyes open, frowning slightly. He looked around the room confused, trying to sit up. 

"Mr. Stark, don’t do that. Lie still and don’t move." the nurse told him. Tony was having something of a flash back. He began to panic and moved away from the nurse. 

“Who are you and where am I?”

Loki started to wake up when he heard Tony. 

"Anthony, calm down. You're in the hospital." he said quickly.

Tony looked at Loki bewildered then blinked quickly. 

“Hospital?” He frowned and strained his memory then looked at his chest. 

"Yes. It's okay. Do you have any questions?"

Tony stared at Loki for a moment. He was still a bit frazzled from all the drugs, though there was a small part of him that remembered Loki.

“Why are you here?” 

The nurse smiled a bit, trying not to laugh then looked at Loki. 

“Remember, explain slowly and he’ll come around.”

"I'm your husband." Loki replied. "We're married and you've just had surgery."

Tony’s brows rose in surprise as he stared at the god. 

“We’re married? You and me?” He looked away from Loki, trying to grasp that. “Holy shit. What did I have surgery for?”

"For your heart. They made it stronger." Loki explained. He was going to ask for a copy of this video. Tony nodded slowly, clearly still in shock after hearing all of this. 

“So, you and I are married and I just had heart surgery.” Tony lay back against the pillows. “Weren’t you just trying to take over the world?”

"That was a very long time ago. Over ten years."

Tony’s eyes widened, if possible, even more. 

“Oh my God.” He looked away and shook his head then looked back at Loki again suddenly. “Wait, do we have kids?” He was vaguely starting to remember as the drugs wore off. 

“We do." Loki smiled. "Three boys and about a month ago we had two beautiful twins girls."

Tony smiled slowly. 

“Five kids huh?” He groaned a bit as he felt a dull ache in his chest. Thankfully, it was no longer caused by his reactor or the scarring on his heart. 

"Yes, and you love them dearly.”

“Yeah, I better if I have five of them.” Tony chuckled and tried to relax. The pain medication would kick in soon. “So, you still have that weird helmet?”

"You love them. When we started with our first you said you wanted a dozen." Loki replied. "I still have my helmet."

Tony snorted a bit and chuckled. “That helmet is really goofy looking.” He rested his head back against the pillows. “Where are our kids?”

"They are safe and sound in Asgard with my mother and father and brother Thor."

Tony nodded slowly then went silent for a moment as he stared at the god. “So, how did I convince you to marry me?”

"Well, we wanted a baby and I didn’t want to have another child out of wedlock so we got married and very shortly after, I got pregnant."

“Oh. That sounds boring. I thought I did something cool to win your heart.” Tony shrugged then his stomach growled. “Can I have some food?”

"Well, in the beginning we did a lot of fighting but we soon just fell in love with each other." he said. "When I'm pregnant, I throw you through a window."

Tony scoffed and stared at Loki surprised. “Why?” 

"Because you usually do something to piss me off."

“Sounds like me.” Tony looked up as the nurse came back with some Jell-O and water. “No solid foods?”

“Not yet. You need to let your stomach adjust or you’ll get sick.” The nurse checked Tony’s machines and sutures.

"You've been living on jell-0 for the better part of a month." Loki replied.

Tony hummed as he ate some of his food. “Mmh, not bad.” He looked back at Loki. He blinked then spoke. “I think we had an argument before I came here. Did we?”

"We did." he said. "I wouldn’t eat anything and I wasn’t getting a lot of sleep because I was worried about you."

“You better knock that off. I’m fine now.” Tony gave Loki a little glare then went back to his Jell-O. “You eat anything yet?”

"I downed four to those really heavy fruit smoothies."

“Can I have one?”

The nurse looked at Loki then back at Tony and nodded. “I don’t see why not. I’ll have someone bring one up.”

"Make that two please." Loki replied. The nurse nodded then left the two. Tony finished his Jell-O then sighed content. 

“I feel like Pepper stopped by. Did she or did I dream that part?”

"She was here a few days before." He said. The inventor nodded slowly as his memories started to pile back in. 

“How did the surgery go?”

"Very well." Loki smiled. "You were fantastic and you should be healing up very nicely."

“Do you think the apples will help?” Though he still felt some pain, Tony knew well what surgery felt like. He almost didn’t even need the pain medication they had given him. Loki shook his head. 

"They won’t take the pain away." he said.

“Hey, as long as they get me better faster, it’s fine.” Tony shrugged then looked over as the nurse walked back in. She handed Tony and Loki their smoothies then left the room. Loki thanked her and sat down. 

"Please, just rest easy for the time being."

“Resting.” Tony adjusted his bed so his feet were propped up and sighed content, sipping his smoothie. 

Loki smiled. "Good. You need to stay calm."

Tony gave his husband a thumb’s up as he slurped on his smoothie. Loki chuckled at this.

Tony ended up falling asleep again sometime later. When he woke from his nap, it was quite clear his mind was no longer fuzzy. 

“You know, I should have acted like I didn’t remember us being married so you would have to seduce me again.” Tony spoke up as he looked at his husband. 

"Shut up." Loki rolled his eyes. Tony grinned teasingly then sat up in the bed. He swung his feet over the edge and stood slowly, catching his balance.

Loki stopped him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

“I need to pee. Bad.” Tony shuffled towards the bathroom, holding onto the IV. 

Loki nodded helping him up. "Easy steps."

Tony focused on walking, something he hadn’t had to work so hard at it since the last time he was drunk. He got into the bathroom with Loki’s help and sighed relieved as he was finally able to empty his bladder. Loki stood by in case Tony got light headed at all. Tony finished his business then washed his hands and reached for Loki. Loki helped him back into the room and onto the bed getting him tucked in once more. 

A few moments later there was a knock on the door and in came Barton, Nat, and Steve.

“I told you he’d keep it.” Natasha smirked and held out her hand. Clint scoffed and shoved some money into her open palm then looked at Tony.

“How do you feel?” Steve looked Tony over. 

“Good, all things considered.” The inventor shrugged.

"Any more room?" Avalon asked popping her head in with Bucky behind her.

“Is everybody here to see me?” Tony smiled.

“Yes Stark.” Steve crossed his arms but gave a little smile. 

“Aw, I’m so touched.” Tony gave a little pouted then grinned. Bruce chuckled as he entered as well. 

"Gangs all here."

"No, where's Sam?" Avalon looked around.

"He’s not here at SHIELD. Before you ask, Fury is being seen for a follow up." Bruce explained. Tony nodded and sat up more on the bed. 

“Are we having a party then?” The inventor spoke as if playing, but his eyes looked excited at the idea. 

"Not on your life." Bruce said. "We are not having a party; we don’t need to go getting your heart rate up yet."

Tony rolled his eyes. “Boring.”

“I agree.” Clint added in, crossing his arms. 

“So what did the doctors say?” Natasha nudged Clint then looked at Loki. 

"The surgery went very well. Tony doesn’t need the reactor anymore but he doesn’t want to give it up." Bruce explained.

“Why keep it?” Steve looked at Tony curiously. The inventor shrugged and looked down at his chest. 

“I can’t really imagine living without it, you know?”

"Kind of like if you tried giving up your shield." Clint told Steve.

Steve hummed in response then looked at Tony. 

“So, if it gets pulled out…?”

“Nothing happens. I can still use it as an energy source for my suits, but I don’t need it to live anymore.”

"Good. Everyone, you can go home now, we can all sleep easy." Clint joked. Loki rolled his eyes. Tony scoffed but knew this was true. Finally everyone could relax, especially Loki.

"Now, will you eat and take care of yourself?" Bruce asked Loki. 

"Yes." The god crossed his arms. 

“Do you know when Tony gets to go back to the tower?” Tasha looked at Loki and went over to sit on the edge of Tony’s bed.

"After the stitches are out. So another two weeks." Bruce replied.

“Then I can have my kids back.” Tony missed the children. It felt like eternity since he’d last seen them.

"We'll wait until your chest is put back together. Once we're sure that you and your new heart are doing well, we'll let Lizbeth heal you up. And then I can go back to planning my wedding. Tony, I want you to be my best man." Bruce smiled at Tony. Tony looked at the doctor surprised, but happy.

“Seriously?”

“Just don’t do anything crazy.” Bruce warned. Tony rolled his eyes, grinning. 

“Bruce, when have I ever done anything crazy?”

"We'll be getting married sooner rather than later. Pepper wants to do it before she shows too much." Steve announced as well. Natasha chuckled a bit. 

“Has she already gone dress shopping?”

Steve smiled and nodded. “Yeah, she picked one out that she really liked.”

“Steve and Pepper then Bruce and Lizbeth. Everybody I know is getting married.” Tony smiled a bit. “Copy cats.”

"I'm not getting married." Natasha stated.

"Neither am I." Clint added.

"Yet." Loki smiled. Natasha gave a small, but saucy smile as she looked at Loki. Clint simply shook his head as if determined. 

“Is Pep coming back here?” Tony adjusted himself on the bed.

“She said she’d try to come in and see you today. She’s pretty busy with work.”

"Which she'd better start taking a bit of time off and start working less. Anthony, it's time for you to go back to work." Loki smiled. Tony whined but didn’t argue.

He hated meetings and he hated dealing with the people he had to work with. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Sorry Stark.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah, I bet you are.”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

Tony rested back on the bed and sighed. It was nice that everyone had come to see him. He smiled a bit to himself then looked at Loki. 

“That was nice, huh?”

"Yes, it was." Loki smiled. "Now get yourself settled in." he said. "Rest a bit and I'll still be here where you wake up."

Tony looked at Loki then pouted. “Sleep with me.” 

"I can't sleep in the bed with you. Not yet Beloved."

Tony huffed and snuggled back on his bed. “This sucks.”

*0*

After a little while the others started to leave and Bucky pulled Clint off to the side. 

"Hey, you've spent a bit of time with Avalon and trying to help her get her memory back and we've been spending a bit of time together. I was wondering if you could help me set up a date with her." He explained.

Clint blinked at Bucky curiously and raised a brow. “You…wait, you’re asking me for help?”

"Yeah. I mean you've talked to her more than Steve has talked to her so I figured you'd know what she likes more." Bucky explained.

Clint smiled slowly and crossed his arms. 

“I guess we can get something set up. You’ll have to talk to her first though, so she’ll get to know you.”

"I have talked to her. We've talked a great deal but I haven't been on a date since the forties." Bucky reminded him. Clint tried not to laugh when he heard this. He nodded his head. 

“All right. Well first, you need to think of some place she’ll like. Take her out somewhere to eat.”


	212. Chapter 212

Bucky nodded. "There's still so much she hasn't tried as far as food goes." Bucky said. "Maybe a nice Italian place?" He asked.

“That could work. I’ll talk to her and you, my friend, need nicer clothes.”

Bucky looked at his clothes. "Yeah I guess I do. I better go catch Steve for that."

“Get yourself something nice and casual. I’ll go talk to Avalon.” 

Bucky flashed him a smile. "Thanks Clint." he said. Bruce took off with a run to get ready.

Natasha looked back at Clint. "Wow, this must be new to you."

Clint shrugged. “Hey, I might not date all the time but I know my stuff.”

"But don't you like her?" Natasha asked. Clint sighed and nodded. 

“Yeah, I do. But hey, if she doesn’t like me back then at least she can be happy with someone else.”

Natasha's gaze softened. "But you don't know if she likes him back. What about before she was wiped. All that time spent with you. She enjoyed spending time with you. You should go and stop Bucky before it's too late."

“I told him I’d get him a date with her Nat. How am I supposed to tell him to back off now?”

"By explaining it to him." she said. Clint sighed heavily and looked away from his friend. 

“Fine.”

"Then lose her for all I care." Tasha shrugged.

“Your tactics don’t work on me Nat. I’ll talk to her but I’m not going to force it.”

"But she's going to remember and when she does, you're going to be hurt."

“So now you’re trying to discourage me?”

"I'm trying to tell you don’t let him steal her from you."

Clint looked at Natasha then went to go speak to Bucky. He only hoped the man wouldn’t snap and crush his head. 

*0*

Bucky had just finished talking to Steve. Clint hung back for just a moment then looked at Bucky. 

“Can we talk?”

"Sure, what it is?"

Clint sighed and pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek. 

“It’s about Avalon.”

"Yeah? What, did you find something out about date ideas that she likes?"

Clint felt the words get caught in his throat as he tried to speak. He swallowed and huffed. 

“I wanted to tell you that I…” He moved his mouth but no sound came out. “I wanted, I mean…”

Bucky frowned at him. "What is it?"

“Look, I feel bad asking this but do you think you could wait before you ask Avalon out?” Clint looked up at Bucky, hoping the man wouldn’t punch him. 

"Why?" he asked.

“Because I really like her.” Clint pursed his lips a bit. “I just want one chance. If she doesn’t want me then she’s all yours.”

Bucky nodded. "Alright."

“I’m sorry Bucky.”

He shook his head. "No, it's alright."

Clint nodded then went to see Avalon. She was finally being released and thanks to Tony, she had a new place to call home. 

"I can't wait to get into my new place. Tony said he made it up just for me." She said bouncing around.

“I heard.” Clint smiled a bit. “I went out to see it a few weeks back. Looks pretty nice.”

"Are you taking me to it?" she asked. Clint nodded. 

“I’m your escort and body guard.” He smiled and helped her get a few things before they headed off. 

It wasn't long before they reached the warehouse, turned home. 

"There's everything you need in walking and flying distance. You can see the tower and Shield HQ." Clint helped Avalon get herself situated and smiled as she flew around inside. 

“Pretty spacious huh?”

"Very much so." she called. "Want to go for a fly?"

Clint grinned and shrugged. “Why not? Just don’t drop me.”

"I won't drop you." she laughed. Grabbing Clint at the wrist, she brought him up and took him around her new home. Clint felt nervous at first but relaxed as he got to see a different view of the home. He smiled as he looked around. She set him down and landed herself as well. 

“Now I can molt and not pick them up."

“That’s gotta be a relief.” Clint smiled a bit at her. “You hungry?”

"Starving." she replied. "I wonder if he had the fridge stocked up." Avalon went over to the fridge to check.

“Want me to fix something up for you?” Clint walked over to Avalon. 

"No, I can do it. Natasha got a chance to show me one. I can make frozen pizza."

Clint laughed a bit and nodded. “Sounds delicious.” 

She pulled one out to of the deep freezer that was put in and went to put them in the oven.

Avalon was glad when she found there was supplies left to let her build a nest. Clint watched her with a slight smiled then cleared his throat. 

“Hey umm, I have something to tell you.”

"Yeah?" she looked over at him.

Clint pursed his lips together then took a deep breath. “I like you, like a lot. I have for a long time. And I wanted to know if you wanted to date me?”

Avalon's head tilted to the side. "Does this have to do with that day that Natasha won't tell me about? She said I started to act funny around you before I was taken and wiped."

Clint blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “No, that’s umm, that’s something different. No this is something I wanted to ask you for a long time. I just didn’t know how.”

Avalon kissed his cheek. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Clint’s eyes widened as he looked at Avalon. “Really?”

"Yeah." She smiled.

Clint smiled more and felt his heart flutter. “All right. Okay then.”

"When should I be ready?" she asked.

“Oh, we’re not having frozen pizza anymore?” He teased. 

"If you want that to be our date, it can be.”

“I was thinking more along the lines of real food.” Clint smiled. 

She nodded. "I know." she replied.

Clint grabbed his car keys and went out with Avalon. 

“You wanna try Italian?”

"Sure." She nodded following him to his car. "We don't have to get dressed up or anything?"

“If you want to. I’m not Stark, so I can’t afford anything too fancy.” Clint gave her a little smile. 

"No it's fine." she said. "Before I was wiped, were you planning to take me out?"

“I was but you were taken before I could ask.” Clint got into the car with her. 

"I'm sorry I don’t remember everything." she said. "It's starting to come back to me."

Clint looked at Avalon then reached over and held her hand gently. 

“Hey, don’t push yourself. You’ll remember.” He smiled a bit then started driving.

She nodded. 

"Do my damndest."

Clint smiled at Avalon and drove up to a small Italian restaurant. It wasn’t the fanciest thing, but everything was freshly prepared and made with authentic recipes. 

"This looks like a nice place." She said. Getting out of the car Avalon tucked her wings in as tightly as possible.

“It’s pretty nice. Stark has a tab here so we can go nuts.” Clint smirked and walked inside with Avalon. “Hey Bertha.”

“Ah, Mr. Hawk!” A chubby woman walked over with a big grin and flour on her apron. “Who is this lovely thing?” 

“My friend, Avalon.”

"Good because it take a lot to keep me going." She said. Avalon waved at her. 

“Well just sit wherever you like and I’ll get your orders in a minute.”

“Thanks.” Clint sat with Avalon and looked through the menu. 

Avalon found something on the menu she really wanted to try and made her mind up.

“They have a really great dessert here. We should try it when we’re done with dinner.” Clint looked at her then up as Bertha went to get their orders. 

“I’ll have the Alfredo.”

"I'll have the ravioli." Avalon added. Bertha nodded and set down bread sticks with some sauce for them.

“Bucky wanted to ask you out.” Clint looked at Avalon as he spoke. “Nat almost punched me when I offered to help him out.”

Avalon frowned. "But we're all friends. It's not fair that you have me and he doesn't." Avalon didn’t understand dating. Clint gave a dry chuckle. 

“It’s not like being friends Avalon. Dating is when you care about someone more than a friend and you want to have something special with them.”

She nodded. She'd have to talk to Bucky because she didn't like him like that. Least she didn’t think so.

Clint nodded back, hoping he’d made the right choice. He looked up as their food arrived and gave a slight smile. 

“You’re gonna love this.”

Avalon nodded and wondered what to try first. She stole a bite from Clint and hummed at the taste. Clint chuckled a bit then stole some from Avalon’s plate. 

“What do you think?”

"This is really good."

“I knew you’d like it.” Clint smiled and ate more of his pasta. 

"So where are you from?"

“Iowa. Not the greatest place to live but it’s not bad.” Clint shrugged.

She nodded. "How did you get into archery?"

“I was in a traveling circus when I was a kid. My parents died and my brother and I ran away from this orphanage. Being on the streets is better than that place.” Clint shook his head. “That’s where I learned to shoot. This guy there taught me everything I know.”

"Do you ever miss that life?" she asked. Clint thought for a moment before responding. 

“I don’t know. Sometimes I think about the people I met there and I kinda miss them. Most of them are still with the circus, some of em died and one of them…I don’t know where he is. But I like this, you know?”

She nodded. "I understand."

Clint sipped his drink, making a face at how tart it was. “This woman loves lemons.”

She chuckled. "You gonna be okay?"

“Me? Yeah.” Clint shrugged it off and smiled. 

Avalon tried it without a problem. "This is really good."

“You like sour stuff then huh?” 

"I just like food." she said. "I don’t like bananas. I hate them. They used to damn near shove them down our throats in the lab."

“Why bananas?” Clint looked at her curiously. 

"Sugars and potassium." 

Clint nodded. “Guess that makes sense.” He smiled a bit at Avalon. “No bananas then.”

"Strawberries are good though."

“They are pretty good. I like apples, personally.” 

“They're good too." she replied. "I've eaten bird seed before. It's not bad."

“Bird seed?” Clint looked at her puzzled. “Why did you do that?”

"I had just broke out of the compound. I thought what was good for the goose was good for the gander."

Clint snorted then started laughing. He shook his head, trying to stop himself. “Seriously?”

She nodded. "I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t have money. I'm just lucky I ended up in a Priest’s back yard. He thought I was an angel."

Clint smiled a bit. “You look like one. Guess you really are lucky. When someone found me in their backyard, they called me a hoodlum and chased me off with a broom.”

"Well you were just a little human boy; I had wings and black ones at that."

Clint rolled his eyes with a little smile.

“Yeah okay.” He finished his pasta and ordered some dessert for them to share. It was a chocolate lava cake and that proved to be just as good as the food. Clint had a bit of a sweet tooth, something Nat had been trying to get him out of. She kept saying sweets would be the death of him, and Clint would just say it was a great way to go. Avalon was starting to develop a sweet tooth but she ate a lot of fruit to keep it under wraps. Clint licked his lips as he took another bite of the cake. It was the perfect balance of hot fudge and nice cold ice cream with cake. 

When it was gone, Avalon leaned back in her seat. 

"We can go back to my place and see a movie. Tony set me up with all of that good stuff too."

Clint smiled. 

“Sounds like a plan.” He paid for dinner and they headed back to Avalon’s new home. 

Getting in Avalon, used a voice system to bring up a list of movie selections. "Anything good here you want to see?"

Tony had installed a personal AI for Avalon. It wasn’t quite as advanced as Jarvis; that had taken years and years of tinkering to perfect, but it was just as good. 

“What movie do you want to see?” Clint wasn’t too picky really, as long as it wasn’t romance. 

"How about this one?" she asked, pointing to Swat. Clint shrugged and sat down with Avalon to watch the movie. 

“All right. Is it any good?”

"Don’t know, never seen it before."

Clint smiled. 

“Then I guess we’re both about to find out.” 

The movie started up and the pair got comfortable. "The guy kind of looks like you." she said.

“I don’t know, I think I’m better looking.” Clint smiled teasingly. 

Avalon chuckled. "Jeremy Renner might become my new celeb crush." Avalon teased.

“Hey, come on I’m way cuter than he is.” Clint pouted a bit at Avalon then smiled. 

"You're about the same." she smiled.

Clint rolled his eyes and put his arm around Avalon. 

“Is this okay?” He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable, considering he didn’t want a repeat of the time she’d seen him naked. 

"Yeah." She nodded relaxing a bit.

Clint smiled and nodded, leaning close to her and looked back at the movie. Avalon was blushing a bit as she leaned into Clint. Clint kept glancing at Avalon as the movie went on. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable. 

"The older dark skinned man reminds me of Fury."

“Kinda does huh? He just needs to be angrier.” Clint chuckled. 

Avalon laughed a bit. "We found his long lost brother."

Clint laughed as well and nodded. 

“Just don’t tell him that.”

"I make no promises." she said. Clint smiled at her and shook his head. He was feeling a bit sleepy as the movie came close to ending. He yawned and stretched a bit.

"Do you want to crash on the couch?" she asked.

Clint looked at Avalon and nodded, stifling a yawn.

“If you don’t mind.”

She shook her head. 

"Stay here." she said leaving to go get another blanket and pillow for him to use.

“Thanks.” Clint set up his little makeshift bed then looked at her. “You going to bed too? Or are you going to stay up?”

"I'll stay up a bit longer I'll just be in my room watching TV though." she replied.

“All right. See you in the morning.” Clint smiled at her slightly then got settled in to sleep.

*0*

Steve and Pepper were getting settled in for the night. Steve was already in bed reading one of the books Tony had given him. When Pepper came over and climbed in, he put the book to the side and moved so his face was at her belly. 

"Hello in there."

Pepper smiled and flushed, shaking her head. 

“You talk to the baby more than you talk to me lately.” She teased and brushed her fingers through Steve’s hair. 

Steve looked up at her. "I'm sorry, hello." he smiled. Pepper chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“Are you excited to be a father?”

"Excited and terrified." he said. "Are you excited to be a mom?"

“And scared.” She smiled and put her hand on her belly. It was still pretty small, but then this was only her first full month. 

"Did you ask Loki to be there with you?"

“I did and he agreed. I just don’t want anything to go wrong.” Pepper had been so worried about this pregnancy. She hadn’t told anyone other than Tony, but back when she was dating Clay, she had also gotten pregnant. Of course, considering the state of their relationship, she miscarried. 

"Hey there's no need to think like that. We've got Bruce and Lizbeth to look after the baby and Loki to coach you through it. And you've got me to help you if anything goes south."  
Pepper smiled at Steve and tears glazed her eyes. She nodded and took a shaky breath then leaned over and hugged the soldier tight.

Steve rubbed her back. "We can do this Pep."

She nodded, crying softly into Steve’s shoulder. 

“I know. I’m just so scared.” Pepper stayed like that until she fell asleep, still clutching Steve’s shirt. Steve stayed up for a better part of the night holding her. 

Pepper woke up the following morning and headed off for work promising to end her day by three. Steve grabbed his phone and called Tony. 

"Can I bring us some breakfast and we sit down and talk for a little bit?" he asked.

Tony was slightly surprised by the call. Though he and Steve no long hated each other, they still weren’t exactly best friends. 

“Yeah sure. Swing by anytime.”

Loki looked over at him. "Who is stopping by?" he asked.

“Rogers. He wants to have breakfast and talk. I’m guessing it’s probably about Pepper and the baby.”

Loki nodded. "I'm going to go check on Avalon and see how she likes her new home. That should give you time to talk with the Captain."

“Be careful, all right?” The last thing Tony wanted was for Hydra to try and go after Loki too. Not that it would work, but it was an unsettling thought nonetheless. 

Loki suddenly change his appearance. "I'll be a regular joe."

Tony snorted and laughed a bit. “That’s sexy.” He went over and kissed Loki.

Loki gave him a quick kiss and headed off. "Get back in bed." he ordered. Tony rolled his eyes then headed back to the room. 

“Yeah, yeah, back to bed. Jarvis, let Rogers up when he gets here.”

"Of course sir." Jarvis replied.

They'd allowed Tony to go back home late last night with Bruce and Lizbeth close by. The inventor was more than happy to be home again. Granted, he still had the constant checkups to make sure his heart was all right, but as of yet it seemed to be perfectly healthy.

*0*

Steve entered the floor and waved at Tony. 

"Hey, I got you a cheese omelet. You can eat food again right?" Steve asked.

“Yes, finally.” Tony grinned, ready for some cheese. “Hope you don’t mind having to eat in here. Loki doesn’t want me out of the bed.”

"I don't want you of bed either." He said. "I know we've never been the greatest of friends. That we've always just tolerated each other. Never said thank you for all the help you gave when I needed it."

Tony looked at Steve and shrugged. 

“Hey, you’ve saved me plenty of times too. I just figured that evened us out.”

Steve shrugged. "What was it like finding out that Loki was pregnant? Did you panic at all?"

“Oh yeah. It’s a pretty deal. You’ve just made a life with someone, and I had just made a baby with the prince of Asgard and Jotunheim so it was even scarier. You kinda start getting used to the idea though.”

"But how am I supposed to make Pepper feel better?" he asked. "She's scared and I don’t know what to tell her."

Tony looked at Steve and sighed a bit. 

“You can’t make the fear go away completely. All you can do is hold her hand let her know she’s not alone. After Loki and…” He paused a moment, pursing his lips. “After we lost the baby, we didn’t think we’d be able to get through it. You have to be strong when she can’t be.”

Steve nodded. "But Loki has had children before you. It's not even about losing the baby. I terrified of being a father."

“It’s a scary thing Rogers. It’s something you’ve never done before and suddenly you have to know all these things about kids that you didn’t know before. Trust me, it’ll pass.”

Steve sighed. "I can fight monsters, and bad guys but the thing that scares me is a baby." he chuckled.

“A baby is a big deal Rogers. Its entire life revolves all around you.” Tony smiled. “It’s scary the first time cause you don’t know what to do.”

"What was it like when you first got Remus into your arms?"

Tony smiled fondly. 

“The world stops for a sec, when you finally get to hold your kid. You’re not scared anymore and you don’t worry about anything that you’ve heard. All you can focus on is the kid in your arms. It’s pretty amazing.”

He nodded to him. "I see. What about the cravings and all those what nots?"

“You’re fucked there. Just gotta put up with it when she gets mad at you. You might get lucky though; according to Loki, not everyone goes through cravings and mood swings.” Tony shrugged. “Like when had was pregnant with Remus. He never had that.”

"Yeah the twins did one hell of a number on him." Steve sighed.

Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Gotta let yourself get used to it. You’ll figure it out and the fear will go away.”

Steve shook his head. "What about all the aches and pains? Her back, her ankles?"

“Heat patches, massages, and there’s this ointment Loki used all the time that helped.”

"Does he have any of it left?" Steve asked.

“Yeah, and we can bring more for her if she wants. It’s got kind of a numbing agent to it.”

"Is it really safe for her to use since she's pregnant?"


	213. Chapter 213

Tony nodded. “It’s fine. Loki says it warms the muscles and ebbs away the pain. It lasts longer than pain medicine and it’s a lot safer.”

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you for being here."

“Anytime.” Tony smiled back a bit and finished his omelet. He stood and grabbed a small jar before handing it to Steve. “Here, it’s the ointment.”

"You aren't even going to ask Loki if we can have it."

“We have another one. Besides, he only used it during the pregnancy.”

Steve nodded. "Anything else you can tell me before go? You should get back into bed before Loki finds out."

Tony got back into the bed and huffed. 

“You know I’m not going to have a heart attack from walking around.” Tony looked at Steve. “Don’t leave Pepper. You might feel scared, but remember she’s the one having the kid.”

"I'm not going to leave her, I'm going to marry her still."

“You better.” Tony looked at Steve then rested back against the pillows. “You’re a good guy Rogers. Really.”

"You are too Tony."

Tony smiled. “And don’t worry so much; it’s easier after you have the kid.”

He sighed. "I just hope this goes a bit smoother."

“Just keep trying. It’s scary until you actually have the baby.” 

He nodded. "Thanks for this."

“Anytime Rogers. And always remember to bring food.” Tony grinned playfully.

Roger's shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

“Take care of yourself Rogers.”

"Same to you too Stark."

Tony nodded at Steve and watched him go. He sighed, resting back on the pillows. 

“Jarvis.” 

“Please do not tell me you are bored Sir.” The AI started up a film for him. Tony watched the movie then a few documentaries, both whining that he was bored and that he wanted Loki to come back.

*0*

Loki returned with a pizza that he was saving for later and looked at Tony with a smile on his face. 

"Have you been behaving?"

Tony immediately sat up and grinned when he saw the pizza. 

“Of course I have.”

"Jarvis how was he?" Loki asked.

“Surprisingly well behaved Sir. He did not leave the bed without good reason for doing so and has taken his medication.”

“See? I told you I was a good boy.” Tony grinned.

Loki smiled. "Very well then." Loki handed over the box. "I’ll spoil you."

Tony licked his lips and opened the box, taking a slice. 

“I love it when you spoil me.”

"I know you do." He smiled, kissing his cheek. Tony bit into the pizza and hummed in his throat. He loved pizza, and he’d missed it so much. 

“Hope you don’t mind I gave Rogers a jar of salves for Pep.”

Loki looked at him with a slight frown. "Very well. I will have to go and get more from Asgard."

“Speaking of which, when can we bring the kids back?” Tony was really starting to miss them terribly.

"When you're well enough to leave the bed instead of just long enough to use the bathroom."

“I think I’m doing pretty good.” Tony took another bite of the pizza. “No more aches and pains. Look,” He pulled the reactor out of his chest. “Perfectly fine. Weird huh?”

"It's been two weeks, of course you feel better." he said. Tony rolled his eyes and finished off his first slice of pizza. 

“I think you’re over-worrying.”

"I think I watched you have a heart removed from your chest and then replaced." he said.

“Did it look cool?” Tony asked interested then chuckled. He leaned over to Loki and kissed the god softly. “I’m not going to break this time.”

Loki frowned at him. "It was not cool."

“Come on, not even a little?” Tony looked at his husband playfully.

"No." Loki said firmly. Tony huffed and reached for another slice of pizza.

“Fine, fine.”

Loki did miss their children though. He wanted his babies in his arms. Tony sighed and finished his second slice. 

“So can we bring them back now?”

"Jarvis call the doctor and ask him to come by please."

“Of course Sir.” Jarvis placed the call and told them Bruce would be by in thirty minutes. Tony reached for a third slice of pizza. 

"Pace yourself." Loki instructed, taking a slice for himself.

“I will.” Tony waited a moment then took a large bite out of his pizza with a grin.

When Loki finished his slice, he made himself comfortable in their bed. He needed to get as much sleep as he could before the babies came home. Tony finished his third slice and licked his lips before resting back against the pillows. Loki settled in to doze a bit using his magic to put himself into his pajamas. Tony yawned and looked up at the ceiling. 

“Hey, I want our kids back, okay?”

“Sir, Dr. Banner is here.”

"And you think I don't?" Loki asked. "Tell him to come in."

Bruce walked into the tower and went upstairs, heading for the bedroom. 

“Hey you two.”

“Hey Bruce. We have pizza.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Tony, you can't bring the kids home for at least another two weeks. Tomorrow I want you to get up and start moving, testing your heart.”

Tony groaned. “Why? I feel fine!”

"Because five kids cause stress and you're going to want to go and play with them, run with then and everything else under the sun."

Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Why can’t I? Not having my kids here is even more stressful!”

“Tony, you need to rest. You had a massive heart attack, not to mention a damaged reactor base and heart surgery. You need to trust us.”

Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

"Please Anthony, you know as soon as they come home you'll be playing and running, and back in the lab with Toki. It's not a risk we can take. You also need to build your new reactor." he said.

“But I don’t need my reactor anymore!”

“For your suits Tony. You said yourself you needed to make major adjustments to the reactor and the suits.” Bruce looked at his friend and sighed. “Just be patient.”

Tony scoffed. “It’s been a month since I saw our kids. Loki’s been to Asgard to see them and even Nelim has seen them more than I have.”

"If you don’t do as I say Tony I swear I will put you in a drug induced coma. Do as I say and follow my orders. I'm a doctor and I know what the fuck I'm talking about." Bruce finally snapped. Tony pursed his lips as he looked at Bruce but didn’t argue anymore. He crossed his arms tight across his chest and nodded after a moment.

“Fine.” He spat out.

"Hold him down Loki, I'm drugging him." Bruce threatened going to his bag.

“I’m not doing anything! And I can have Jarvis throw you out!” Tony looked at Bruce angrily.

"It's your damned attitude. Because I know you're not entirely listening to me."

“I’m not going to do anything Bruce.” Tony frowned at the doctor. “I’m going to sit here in this stupid bed until you tell me I can get out and see my kids again.” He was livid to say the least, but Tony had been thrown out windows enough times to know when to listen by this point.

"Thank you." Bruce replied. "And just because you don't need the reactor anymore you still wanted to keep it so you need to build a new one to replace this one for any damages that will cause you trouble later."

Tony gave a quiet nod, his lips pursed. 

Bruce sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry Tony. If there was some other way to do this, we would.”

“Thanks for stopping by Bruce.” Tony replied shortly, clearly not in the mood. He didn’t mean to be so cross with Bruce-it wasn’t his fault in the slightest-but he hated this.

Loki had hoped the pizza would sooth his husband over. Maybe hearing about Avalon and Clint would sooth him over. He'd been asking about how Avalon liked her new place.

Tony slumped back against the pillows as Bruce left. He’d owe the man a big apology when this was over. He hated being treated as if he were fragile, and it wasn’t just Loki. With his husband it was understandable; Loki always treated him that way but now everyone else was too. 

Loki said nothing else on the matter and asked Jarvis to play something for them that Tony wanted to watch.

Tony was quiet as the show played, fiddling with his hands a bit. It was a rather bad habit he had when he wanted to speak but couldn’t get the words out. 

“I’m sorry.” He finally spoke after a few minutes of toying with his fingers. 

"Don't be. I know you're upset about not seeing them." Loki said. 

Tony shook his head slowly then turned on his side, curling into Loki’s side. 

“I want them back. I barely got to hold Astrid and Emery and then we had to take them to Asgard.”

"I barely got to hold them either.” He said. “I go to Asgard but I do not hold them. I only see then from afar to keep from having to explain what's happened so far."

“I just want them back home. I want things to be okay so they can come home.” Tony swallowed back the knot in his throat and pressed his face into Loki’s side. 

"They will be home in a few more weeks, they will be home."

Tony nodded quietly, wrapping his arms around Loki.

Though the next few weeks went by slowly, they went by. Tony was given the okay for regular activity as long as he was monitored regularly to make sure his new heart was all right. His new reactor was smaller now and had only the power needed to maintain his suits. Tony rubbed his eyes as he walked back upstairs from his lab. He’d been making more modifications to his suits, which wouldn’t have taken nearly as long had Dum-E and Butterfingers not insisted on ‘helping.’ He hadn’t noticed the boys were back until they both tackled him into the floor. 

“Boys!”

“Dad!” Fenrir and Toki hugged Tony tight and the man wrapped his arms around both, pulling them close. Frigga and Odin were coming towards them each with one of the girls in their arms and Remus trying to run to get to them. Tony kissed Fenrir and Toki’s forehead, tears in his eyes. They were all finally back and they were safe. He hadn’t felt so happy in a long time. Remus finally squirmed free and ran over to his father for a hug. 

“There’s my big boy!” Tony held the boy tight, kissing his cheek. 

"Daddy back." the little boy said hugging Tony.

"There's my beautiful girls." Loki smiled taking the twins.

Tony couldn’t believe that Remus was speaking. He had been babbling before he left, but now the babble made sense. He choked back a sob and kissed Remus’s forehead before looking at the twins.

Frigga smiled and handed Astrid over to Loki. 

“They’ve missed you both.”

Fenrir hugged Loki around the waist telling him how much he missed him as well. Loki kissed his forehead. "I missed you all too."

Tony got back up onto his feet and went to go hold his girls. He kissed Astrid’s forehead then reached for Emery with his free arms, Remus still on his other hip. 

“Are you certain you can hold both?” Odin asked with a smile.

“Right now I could do anything.” Tony smiled and took the girl, holding her close. 

Loki chuckled at him. "Glad to know you are alright now. Good strong heart in you."

“Loki told us of this operation. It sounds quite the terrifying experience.”

“It was, though thankfully I was asleep for all of it.” Tony smiled at Frigga, rocking Emery in one arm and Remus in the other. 

Frigga chuckled and shook her head. “We are all pleased to hear you are well. Even the warriors were beginning to fret over you.”

Loki watched at Tony talked with his parents. 

"Man of Iron, you're alright." The familiar cry sounded.

Tony looked over and barely had enough time to hand his children off before he was scooped up into a painful hug by Thor. He groaned and felt all the bones in his back pop. If anything, this would be what would kill him. 

Thor grinned and set Tony down. “We have all been so worried for you.”

“Yeah, I see that.” Tony groaned and rubbed his back.

"We are glad you are alright once more." He said.

"Yes, we are. We've missed you and clearly the children have as well." Frigga added. 

"Please say you'll stay a few days. It would be a joyous thing if all of you stayed for a few more days." Odin replied.

“Well I don’t have anything else to do. Why not?” Tony hadn’t been to Asgard since the spring festival months before his surgery. It would be nice to have some quiet time with the family. Thor was clearly pleased to hear this, not to mention the children. They all squealed and chattered happily. Loki carried one of the girls as they started to walk and Remus wanted to get down and walk there himself. Tony went up to the roof with his family-after having packed a few things-and they were sucked up into the sky and taken to Asgard.   
Loki was there playing with the girls and Remus. Fenrir was showing him how strong his magic had gotten. It was really incredible how much Fenrir’s magic had improved in the time he’d been in Asgard. Tony hugged the boy and told him how proud he was of his success. 

Toki also had something to brag about. While he wasn’t getting anywhere with magic, he was learning more than enough about the science behind it. Thor often said Toki reminded him of Jane in his curiosity to learn about things that seemed to mundane to others. 

Loki smiled at his children. 

"I also started to learn how to use a sword, one day I'll be able to actually use one."

“Well you’re already better than me at fighting.” Tony smiled proudly at the boy. Fenrir was growing up to be such a talented young man already. Fenrir was starting to level out in height. He stood nearly as tall as Loki already and Toki had reached Fenrir's shoulder.

Tony didn’t like how much the boys were growing already. It was starting to become painfully obvious he would be the shortest in all their family pictures. He pouted at this thought. 

"Something wrong Anthony?" Thor asked.

“Everybody realizes I’m short than Fenrir, right?” 

Thor laughed and clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about? He is just your height!”

“Exactly! And he’s just turned what, fourteen?” Tony huffed.

"Anthony, I've been this height since I was fourteen." Loki replied. If anything Fenrir might only reach up another two inches.

Tony scoffed. He was almost fifty now and he still wasn’t that height. He crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath, causing Fenrir and Toki to laugh. 

“That’s not funny!”

“It’s okay Dad, maybe the apples will make you grow.” Toki smiled, patting his father’s back. This really didn’t seem to be helping matters.

Loki shook his head. "Don’t worry one of them is bound to have your height."

“No, this is curse. Even Astrid and Emery are going to be taller than me; watch.” 

Everyone had a good laugh and they headed inside the palace. The rooms had already been set up for everyone and dinner was nearly done. 

"Oh stop it." Loki said.

"Check their legs; that'll tell you how tall they'll be." Sleipnir said as he walked over. "Hello Papa. Greetings Anthony."

“Hey Sleipnir.”

“I heard you have been through quite a terrible ordeal. You seem well now.”

“I’m too tough to die yet.” Tony gave a smug grin.

"Unless I kill you." Loki grumbled. "He's like a baby when he's on bed rest."

Tony looked at Loki scared for a moment. Sometimes there was no telling when the god was joking. Sleipnir simply laughed and patted Tony’s shoulder. 

“He is not serious, Anthony.”

“Yeah, of course not.”

"But I am glad to see you alright." he smiled.

“I’m glad to be all right.”

“Dinner has been served.” A maid walked over to the happy family and bowed her head before them.

“Let us go then.” Frigga smiled and headed off with Odin and the warriors. Sleipnir picked up one of his siblings before heading to the dining room. Tony held Astrid-after having switched twins with Loki-and carried her into the dining hall. Remus followed, carried by Thor like the little prince he was. 

“Daddy!” Remus waved at Tony and giggled.

Tony smiled back at the boy and shook his head. “I guess I’m not ‘ba’ anymore.”

Remus shook his head. 

"You'll always be Ba to me." Loki said kissing his cheek. Tony looked at his husband and gave a sheepish little smile. 

“Stop flirting with me, we’re at the table.” Tony could still remember their wedding night, and how eager both of them had been to be alone. Loki very nearly stripped him there at the table. Loki managed to give a bottle to Emery and still feed himself.

The girls could hold their bottles by now, though they’d often get sleepy when drinking and let them drop again. Tony wasn’t quite as graceful as his husband, but he did his best to get Astrid fed while also trying to eat. Loki had learned the trick easily enough and would have to teach it to Pepper as well. Tony eventually gave up trying to feed Astrid and himself, so he focused on the baby girl until she was done then burped her. Astrid yawned and fell asleep against her father’s shoulder, leaving Tony one arm to use. 

Sleipnir chuckled as he watched this. "Papa, I would like you to meet someone." his son said.

Loki looked across the table at his eldest. 

"A young maiden whom I am quiet fond of." he smiled.

“What?” Tony looked up when he heard the conversation. Frigga smiled, having already met the young woman herself. 

Loki smiled. "So it's begun." He said.

“She is a very sweet young woman Loki. You really must meet her soon.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Tony smiled at Sleipnir. “Congrats.”

Loki nodded. "Anthony and I shall meet her." Loki replied. "Do you think you'll make an honest woman of her?" Loki asked.

“I certainly hope to, though she is wonderful enough on her own.”

Tony chuckled a bit and reached for his juice. 

“As long as you make each other happy.”

Loki nodded. "As long as you are happy, then I am happy for you."

Sleipnir smiled at his father and nodded. “Thank you Father. Would you like to meet her tomorrow?”

Tony would have answered, but Remus had grabbed his mouth and was playing around with his daddy’s face. The boy giggled as he pulled on Tony’s lower lip.

Loki nodded. "I would." he said.

"Good. I shall arrange for a picnic then." The eldest of Loki's children said. Toki and Fenrir sounded quite excited by the idea of a picnic. Tony gave a thumbs up, trying to get free from his son’s grasp without waking Astrid. Frigga saved him by taking Astrid into her arms. Tony removed Remus’s hands and sighed relieved, moving his jaw. Remus pouted and gave a little huff. 

“Daddy! Play!”

“You almost pulled my face off Kiddo. How about we play something less painful?”

Remus nodded. The boy had a head full of dark locks. He smiled at him as he got down and started to head to the room they spent time to play in. Tony got up and gave Loki a quick kiss before following Remus. Best get him tired before bed. Frigga smiled as she watched them go then went to sit closer to Loki. 

“He seems quite content to no longer be bedridden.”

"You have no idea." Loki replied. "He was going mad after a bit."

“I can only imagine. It must have been hard on you both.” She smiled at her son kindly. 

"Sometimes you want to smother them with a pillow." Loki replied. 

Frigga chuckled and shook her head. “You love him too much though.”

"I do, I do." Loki smiled. "But even you know you want to strangle father at times." He added.

"You know me all too well. If there is anyone I wish to strangle right now it is your brother."

Thor had been laughing with his friends then paused and looked at his mother. 

“What?”

"Find yourself a bride." Frigga said to him.

Thor scoffed. “It is not as if I am not looking!”

Sif and the others laughed, nudging Thor. 

"Clearly not hard enough." She frowned.

“You do not know that.” Thor huffed quietly. For as many maids as fawned over him, he would have thought at least one would make a suitable bride. 

"You don't know what I know." Frigga replied to him.

Thor looked at his mother curiously. 

“About what?”

"Everything." she replied.

Thor’s shoulders slumped slightly. 

*0*

In the playroom, Tony and Remus were enjoying a game of monster tag. Tony was the monster, of course, and Remus the squealing knight running from him. Tony growled playfully and chased Remus around the room, stretching out his hands to tug at the boy’s shirt. Remus squealed loudly and ran faster before vanishing. Tony stopped dead in his tracks and looked around nervously.

“Remus, where are you?”

Tony finally caught Remus-after the boy had become visible again-and they were huddled under a blanket reading. The book was in Old Norse, so it was a good way for both of them to learn. Tony read with Remus until the boy fell asleep in his lap. He brushed his fingers through Remus’s hair slowly, watching him sleep. Tony moved slowly and stood with Remus in his arms. He took the boy to his small bed and set him down. Tony brushed his fingers across Remus’s forehead slowly, sighing. 

“Is something wrong, Man of Iron?”

Tony jumped a bit and looked back. “Why does everyone do that?”

Sif smiled a bit. “I apologize. I did not realize you were so easily startled.”

“I am not.”

Sif chuckled. “You seem oddly quiet.”

Tony shrugged, looking back at Remus. “Just scary when you get that close to losing everything.”

*0*

Emery was soon fast asleep like her sister and together they were fast asleep in their crib.

Frigga rubbed Loki’s arm gently as they stood by the crib. 

“Are you certain is well now? There is no longer fear for his reactor?”

Loki nodded. "If they reactor is removed it will not affect him anymore." he said.

“That is good to hear. If that is true, why does he still have it then?”

"For his suits. His suits still need the power. Even if he doesn't have the suits and can prove to help in any case." Loki replied.


	214. Chapter 214

Frigga nodded in understanding. “Hopefully this will help ease your anxiety.” She rubbed her son’s back gently. “I know it has not been easy for you since he was rescued.”

*0*

Sif looked at Tony then at Remus. “You had everyone quite worried Anthony Stark. I have not seen that look in Loki’s eyes for years. He looked ready to storm another realm again.”

Tony gave a dry chuckle. “Yeah, I’m not surprised.”

"You and my brother will survive us all." Thor chuckled. "You live for each other and with each other. I only wish I could have something so special." Thor said.

Tony patted Thor’s shoulder. “You’ll find someone Point Break. You just gotta let it happen. Or if you’re me, you have to keep pushing.” Tony smiled, proud of himself. Sif chuckled and shook her head. 

*0*

Loki kissed his children good night and headed off to his and Tony's room for the night.

Tony spoke with Thor and Sif a while longer before going to the room as well. He was so happy to be back with his children again. 

Loki looked up when Tony came into the room. "We've got our babies back." he said sleepily.

Tony pulled the god close and held him tight. “Yeah, we do.” He smiled, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. 

Loki settled in with Tony and gave him a soft kiss. "Good night beloved."

“Good night Loki.” Tony smiled at the god then let his body sink into the bed. He’d have to bring one of these mattresses home with them.

Sleep was welcomed and they slept late the next morning. Frigga sent a breakfast to their rooms and took care of the children. Tony hadn’t slept this well since before he was kidnapped. He had his face pressed into the pillows, his body heavy in the mattress. Loki was much the same in his sleeping. He'd been up at any cough or shift that Tony made in his sleep. Tony mumbled softly in his sleep, sighing content. He was in heaven.

Remus meanwhile had slipped away from his grandmother and went off to find his parents. He’d been away from them long enough. Finally finding them, Remus didn’t make a sound as he crawled into their bed and made himself comfortable between them. Tony knew that weight. He shifted a bit, giving Remus more room on the bed. Loki shifted so he was looking at his son. Remus smiled and yawned, nestling in comfortably. Tony slept a while longer, taking the time to enjoy some actual vacation time. 

Loki smiled at his sleeping son and smiled at him. "My sweet boy." he chuckled. Remus giggled and leaned over to kiss Loki. 

“Papa.”

Tony smiled at the two. 

“You’re both so weird sometimes.”

"Why, because I gave my son a kiss good morning?" Loki asked.

“No, it’s just cause you’re a little weird sometimes.” Tony smiled then yawned and stretched. Remus turned his attention to Tony and kissed him as well.

“Don’t get too close, my breath stinks.”

Remus giggled.

Getting out of bed, Loki smiled at him. "Come on Remy, let’s go find your brothers." he said.

“Hey, you’re just gonna leave me here?” Tony whined and hauled himself up, yawning again.

"Yes, you know how to get up." Loki said.

“Jerk.” Tony quickly brushed his fingers through his hair and went after Loki and his son.

Loki put Remus down and let the boy lead the way. Remus squealed happily and made a b-line for the playroom. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Maybe we should have breakfast first.”

"He's been up longer than I have." he said. Remus smiled at his parents, pushing open the doors to the playroom.

“Remus, let’s go eat.” Tony called to his son, hoping to sway the boy.

“Eat, Daddy?”

“Yeah, come on.”

"Just call for a servant to bring you something from the kitchens." Loki told him.

“For you and Remus too?” 

“Daddy!” Remus hugged Tony’s legs. “Apple.”

“You want apples Bud?”

"Yes." Loki replied.

“Fruits and bread it is.” Tony heaved Remus up and blew a raspberry into his stomach before setting him down again. “I’ll be right back.”

"Go sit down and watch how it's done." Loki said. Going over to a rope he pulled it. A maid showed up a few moments later. "Juice, meat, fruit, and cheese please." Loki replied. 

Tony watched and threw his hands up in defeat. 

“You could have told me that was there. I’ve been walking around, getting lost in this place and all I had to do was pull a rope.”

Loki smiled at him. A few minutes later a large platter was brought to them.

“Will you need anything else?” 

Tony reached for a piece of cheese and bit into it. 

“I think we’re good.”

"We'll be fine." Loki said. The maid nodded then left. Remus reached up for some grapes. 

“Mm, everything tastes so good here.” Tony sat down to eat. Loki nodded as he gave Remus a grape. The boy took it happily and munched on the food. Tony smiled at him then put Remus up on the chair. 

“Does he still play with the food?”

"Depending on what it is." Loki replied. Tony nodded and watched the boy. He’d certainly gotten better with his table manners, though he was still messy. 

Loki was able to help Remus this time. "We'll be waiting until the twins are at least three before having more babies."

“Yeah, I think you need a break.” Tony smiled at his husband and ate some more fruit. 

"And I think you need a perspective change." Loki smiled. Remus started to laugh and was suddenly saying mommy instead of daddy. It took Tony a moment to realize what had happened. He sighed and slumped back in the chair, eyes narrowed at his husband. 

“You know, it’s funnier when you do it to someone else.”

"Well it's funny to me now to." Loki smiled.

“Change me back.” Tony said firmly and frowned, crossing his arms and blushing when he felt his own breasts. 

"But Antonia, you look absolutely ravishing."

“I look absolutely ridiculous!” Tony snapped, not the least bit amused, and the grin on Loki’s face wasn’t helping. 

"You haven't even seen yourself."

“I don’t need to see myself to know I look stupid right now!” Tony huffed. “Change me back or I’ll take away that vibrator you like so much.”

Loki smiled at him. "Then I guess you don't want to ever have sex again." Loki smiled. Tony’s jaw dropped and he frowned. 

“Loki, change me back!” He whined. 

"You are no fun." Loki changed him back. Tony sighed relieved. 

“Thank you.” 

Remus giggled and clapped his hands, pouting when Tony was changed back. 

“Mama!”

“No, I’m your daddy.”

Loki smiled to himself. "Mama." he grinned. Tony narrowed his eyes at Loki and grumbled under his breath. He’d have to get his husband back somehow. 

Loki finished eating and got Remus cleaned up from eating as well. 

"Let’s go find everyone else and see about that picnic." Loki said.

Tony finished eating and stretched before going with Loki and Remus. The boy giggled and ran off, much steadier on his feet now. Granted, he still stumbled every so often, but he was gaining better balance. 

*0*

Fenrir was in the gardens with Frigga practicing his magic. Toki was in the courtyard with Hogun, taking apart an Asgardian device so he could study it.

"What in the nine are you destroying my little genius?" Loki asked.

“Papa look, I know where the magical channels are!” Toki jumped up with the object in his hands. Hogun smiled and stood. 

“You should see it Loki. He can predict where and how the magic will travel. It is incredible.”

“Yeah, that’s my son.” Tony smiled proudly and looked at Toki. “What is that thing?”

“It is a simple toy to many Asgardian children.”

"I remember playing with something like this as a boy." Loki smiled.

“Toki has dismantled it, put it back together then taken it apart again and reworked the flow of magic.” Fandral shook his head fondly. Tony grinned wide and rubbed the boy’s shoulders

“What does it do now?”

Toki grinned wide and threw the ball. It bounced once then vanished before dropping out of the sky and landing in Toki’s hands. 

“I made a portal!”

Loki's eyes widened and he removed the object from his son’s hands. 

"We are not going through this again." he said.

Toki’s smile fell as he looked up at his father. He looked away from Loki, fidgeting with his hands. 

“I’m sorry Papa.”

“Loki?” Hogun looked at the god curiously. “Is something wrong?”

"Years ago, portals were opening around the world this way and that. People, creatures, other beings got through them." Loki said. Hogun looked at Loki quietly for a moment.

“Loki, Fenrir is also learning such magic. You learned such spells at a much younger age. You cannot raise these boys as if they will not take the same care for magic as you do.”

"And what if Remus were to get his hands on it?" Loki asked. "One throw and it disappears and reappears." Loki said. "The spells I am teaching Fenrir are for small portals and only under adult supervision."

“Am I not an adult?” Hogun gave Loki a questioning look. “I do not have your ability, but I understand magic and its consequences as you do. Toki is never alone with these devices Loki, and we most certainly do not allow them near Remus.”

Toki chewed on his lower lip and looked up at Loki with large, watery eyes. He’d learned not to argue with his parents when they told him not to do certain things anymore, but he felt no less guilty. Tony looked down at the boy and rubbed his shoulders.

“Come on, don’t look like that.”

Loki looked at him and then back at the device before handing it back to Toki. 

"I am trusting you with a great power you now hold." he said.

"Understood Papa, thank you." Toki smiled brightly.

Tony smiled and rubbed Loki’s arm. “He’s already more careful than I am.”

Hogun chuckled and crossed his arms. “From what I have heard, Thor is more careful than you are.”

“Hey.” Tony frowned as Toki began to laugh. 

"He is. He blows things up far less than you do and he's the god of Thunder."

Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes dramatically. “I’m a scientist. Blowing things up is part of what we do for a living.”

Toki giggled and went to tinker with the toy some more. 

"Do you record any of it? Otherwise you're not doing science, you're just wanking around." Loki said.

“Of course I record-did you just saying wanking?” Tony’s brows lifted and he smiled slowly. 

“What does wanking mean?” Toki looked over curiously and Tony burst out laughing.

"Nothing you can concern yourself. Never repeat that word." Loki ordered. Toki blinked at his father but shrugged and nodded. He went back to tinkering and Hogun chuckled, shaking his head. 

“I just want to point out that if he ever says it, you taught him to say that.” Tony nudged his husband. 

"Compared to everything you taught him?" Loki asked.

“Yeah but you expect that from me.” Tony smiled smugly. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "Why did I pick you?"

“Because I make you laugh.” Tony smiled proudly and gave Loki’s butt a pinch. Loki smacked him on the shoulder. Tony just laughed and planted a kiss on Loki’s cheek. Loki pinched Tony's rear in return. Tony jumped a bit but smiled at his husband playfully.

“Stop that, or I’ll take you back to the room and won’t let you leave.”

"I do what I want." Loki smiled pinching him again.

Tony pulled Loki by the waist and looked into his eyes. 

“I don’t mind doing you here in the courtyard.”

“Toki, let us go somewhere else.” Hogun gave an awkward smile and took the boy out of earshot of his parents.

Loki looked him in the eyes. "No." he said. Loki wanted to resist him but then again he wanted his husband quite badly. Tony’s grin simply grew and he kissed at Loki’s neck, his hands on the god’s hips. 

“You know you want to. Go up to the room and stay locked in there for a few hours.”

"We can't just confine ourselves to our bedroom, we just got here." Loki said.

“All right, then we can move to the dining room table, we can do it right here too if you want.” Tony tugged on Loki’s ear lobe with his teeth, massaging the god’s hips. Loki was quickly losing the fight with himself to not have his husband screw him into the next century. Loki pushed him back and pulled him to their room where he locked the door once they were in. 

"Have me please."

Tony grinned triumphantly and kissed Loki hard, pulling him to the bed. 

“With pleasure.” He pushed the god back and climbed over him, pulling off his shirt. 

"Don't hold back on me either." Loki replied. They weren't able to have sex since his sixth month of pregnancy.

“I don’t plan on it.” Tony stripped Loki bare before removing his own clothes. He kissed from the god’s sharp jaw down to his hips slowly, teasing and biting every inch of skin. He shivered and whined as Tony nipped and bit at him. Tony spread Loki’s legs wide, kissing and biting at the skin of his inner thighs. He made his way up to Loki’s cock slowly, breathing hot on his husband’s skin.

"Torturing me here." He said to him. Loki was already hard and leaking pre-cum.

Tony gave a throaty laugh and looked up at his husband. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s not fair huh?” He suddenly took Loki’s cook into his mouth, swallowing it all the way into his throat. An ecstatic cry came from the man as he tangled his fingers into his husband's hair. Tony sucked hard, bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks. He teased Loki’s sac as well, rolling it between his fingers.  
"Anthony please. Please, stretch me open for you."

Tony looked up at Loki with a devious gleam in his eyes and kept sucking. He slowly pulled back and licked at his husband’s inner thigh before climbing over him. He reached into the nightstand for the oil and slicked his fingers. Loki wrapped his arms around Anthony pulling him in for a passionate and hard kiss. Tony kissed back just as hard, almost bruising his and Loki’s lips. He pressed their bodies close and reached his hand down between the god’s legs. Loki lifted a leg to give him access to his entrance. Tony teased the hole before pushing one finger in slowly. He kissed along his husband’s neck, biting at his skin gently. 

He whined softly as he felt the finger press into him. "Please, Anthony." Loki wanted to feel him, have him. He needed him. Tony kissed down to Loki’s chest, taking one of the god’s nipples into his mouth and suckling on it. He pushed in a second finger, scissoring them inside his husband. Loki whined and keened in the back of his throat. His mind was coming undone and he could only think about the pleasure. Tony stretched Loki until he felt the god was ready before pulling his hand away. He slicked his member and got between Loki’s legs, kissing him softly. 

“I love you.”

"I love you too." Loki replied pulling him back into the kiss and he felt Tony push into him. Tony pushed into Loki slowly until he was in all the way. He held still for a moment, enjoying the tight heat around him before moving his hips. Loki's legs wrapped around him tightly. Tony started slow at first but soon began thrusting harder into Loki. He kissed the god’s neck hungrily, sure to leave marks on his skin.

Loki dug his nails into the man's back. "Oh god yes. Anthony!"

Tony snapped his hips, groaning in his throat. He arched into Loki’s touch, running his hands along the god’s thighs. 

"Harder." Loki ordered him. Tony did as he was told and pushed into Loki hard. He pressed his face to the god’s neck, holding his hips in place as he thrust.

"Yes, yes. Just like that." Loki bit his lip as Tony thrust into his sweet spot. Tony adjusted the angle of his thrusts and spread Loki’s thighs. He kissed his husband deeply, tangling his fingers in his inky black hair. Loki could feel his orgasm starting to build up, which only made him cling to Tony more. Tony thrust harder and more desperately before cumming inside of Loki. He moaned out the god’s name, shuddering all over. Loki came as well, hot ribbons of come falling onto his stomach. Tony panted heavily and slowly pulled out of Loki as his orgasm faded. He curled up next to the god, a thin coat of sweat on his skin. 

Loki adjusted himself and shifted towards Tony. "You should have brought a toy or two with you."

“I can run back home and bring a couple over.” Tony winked at Loki playfully then kissed him. He ran his hands along the god’s sides slowly. 

"Maybe later." Loki replied. "Maybe have them for tonight. We can have a good go at it."

“I like the way you think.” Tony chuckled. 

"I know you do. Maybe we'll even have a midnight shag."

Tony wiggled his brow at Loki and kissed him again. 

“Oh we’re having one of those.”

"Yes, and I know just the place for it." Loki smiled. Tony grinned excitedly and leaned over Loki. 

“Oh yeah?”

"Yes." Loki smiled devilishly at his husband.

“I really like that twisted little side of yours sometimes.” Tony kissed his husband’s neck softly. 

"No one likes the same old routine for sex." Loki replied.

“You got that right.” Tony rested his head against Loki’s shoulder. Loki dozed a bit, and woke an hour or so later to see where everyone was. Tony followed suite, going to look for his children. He found the twins with Frigga and Nelim in the garden. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were here.” Tony looked surprised.

“I just got here.” Nelim smiled. 

Loki smiled. "Where are the boys?" Loki asked.

"Toki is with Thor. Remus is with your father. Fenrir and Sleipnir have gone off for a run." Frigga explained.

Tony picked up Astrid and tickled her belly, making the baby girl giggle. 

“Hey baby girl, how are you?”

Astrid cooed and reached for her father’s face. 

Loki smiled. "Enjoy some father-daughter time, I'm going to find my sons." Loki replied. The dark haired man shifted into his wolf form and took off for the mountains. Tony watched Loki go and bounced Astrid in his arms. 

“Hopefully you’ll be able to do that.” Tony smiled at the girl and Astrid smiled back.

Frigga shook her head. "Your girls are powerless. Not an ounce of magic in them. They won't even shift from blue to fair skinned." Frigga said.

“Really?” Tony looked at her slightly surprised then looked back at Astrid. She blinked up at her father, eyes red and skin blue. He smiled at her. “That’s fine. You can make machines like daddy.”

“God help us.” Nelim chuckled, playing with Emery. 

“Hey, I heard that.” Tony frowned. Emery was the color of Tony. Astrid flipped back and forth but the scars on their hands and fit stayed. Tony kissed Astrid’s belly, bouncing her a bit before reaching for Emery as well. He held one girl in each arm, rocking them both. 

“You’re getting pretty good at holding them both at once.” Nelim seemed impressed. Tony grinned proudly. 

Tony had set down on the grass in the gardens with his daughters in his lap. He was playing with Emery while Astrid slept. 

"They are beautiful children. I hope you're ready for the day that they find young men they want to give their hearts too."

Tony tensed and shook his head. 

“Oh no, none of my kids are dating if I can help it. And if they do, they’re going through extensive background checks and one hour alone with Loki’s shadows.”

Nelim smiled and shook her head. 

Frigga started to laugh to the point tears came from her eyes.

"Why such a feat?" she asked.

“Because there are crazy people out in the world!”

“How would you know?” Nelim quirked a curious brow.

“Because I have dated a lot of crazy people.”

Nelim chuckled at Tony then glanced up as Hogun walked over. 

“My lady Frigga, Miss Nelim, Anthony Stark.” The warrior bowed his head then looked at Nelim. “Would you care to join me for a walk?”

Nelim’s cheeks tinted darker green and she smiled, nodding her head. 

“Certainly.”

Frigga watched their retreating forms and smiled at they headed off.

"I think all is well with those two. They've grown rather close these last few weeks."

“Oh yeah?” Tony looked at Frigga then watched the two go. “They like each other?”

“It would certainly seem so. Hogun is never far from Nelim when she is here.” Frigga smiled softly. Emery yawned in Tony’s lap and curled up to go to sleep. Tony stayed with the twins in the garden, eventually having to move them onto the blanket when his legs went numb. 

*0*

“How have you been?” Nelim looped her arm with Hogun’s, and he smiled.

“I have been well, my lady.”

Nelim giggled. “You don’t need to be so formal with me Hogun.”

The dark haired man nodded. "Then please, call me Hogun." he insisted.

“Deal.” Nelim smiled and continued walking with the man. 

"My dear Nelim I have a small gift for you. A small show of my affections." he said. From a pocket on his cloak the man pulled out a rose shaped object. The rose was made by his own hand out of layers of iron sheets cut and formed to make petals. Nelim’s eyes widened as she took the gift in her hands. She looked it over and smiled softly at Hogun. 

“I don’t even have the words to thank you for this. It’s beautiful.” In Skrull culture, it wasn’t exactly customary to give gifts. The Skrull were a vicious and cold type. Nelim had never received gifts until she had been adopted into Tony and Loki’s odd family, and even then her gifts had all been odd. That gauntlet from Tony and a can of trick peanuts from Clint.


	215. Chapter 215

"There is no need for thanks, I can see it in your eyes." Hogun smiled. Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it. "I will love you until the last peddle falls off." he said.

“You are too kind for me.” Nelim smiled and kissed Hogun’s cheek, holding the rose close to her heart. 

*0*

“Anthony Stark!” Fandral walked into the gardens with a big smile. He bowed deeply before Frigga. “My lady.”

Frigga smiled and nodded her head. “What brings you here Fandral?”

“Well these beautiful young ladies of course!” He smiled at Astrid and Emery. 

Tony laughed and nodded. “Yeah, they’re something huh?”

"They are Anthony Stark. Many of the women are jealous of them because they've stolen my heart like no other." he said.

“Hear that girls? You’re making people jealous.” Tony looked down at his daughters proudly. Astrid yawned and stretched as she slept and Tony smiled down at her softly. 

“They are truly beautiful young girls, and Remus is quite strapping. He is seldom alone!”

“Sounds like my son.”

"Now give Remus some credit. His skin is like that of Loki's and those eyes belong to no one else but him." Frigga added in.

“Loki always says it’s my fault he’s a flirt.” Tony rolled his eyes. Loki didn’t admit it, but he was just as much a flirt as Tony was. 

"Not nearly as much as you." Fandral replied. “Thor would tell us of how you courted a new woman nearly every night. Loki would court no one or take them back to his bed as much as you think."

“He flirted with me all the time, though that’s probably because I’m so irresistible.” Tony shrugged coolly. Fandral laughed at Tony’s words. 

“That must be it.”

Tony grinned. 

Fandral shook his head. "So where has my prince gone off to?" he asked.

"Loki has gone off with Fenrir and Sleipnir for a run up the mountain." Frigga gestured to the mountains in the distance.

“They’ll probably be gone for a while.” Tony shrugged and picked up Astrid as she began to fuss. “I’m here, I’m here. Let’s get your diaper changed.”

Once Astrid was changed, she smiled and cooed when she saw that Fandral had come round.

“I think she likes you.” Tony bounced his daughter a bit then handed her off when he saw Emery awake as well. He checked her diaper and got her changed up and cleaned. Both girls cooed and gurgled before they fussed for their bottles to be fed once more. As if on cue, Odin showed up to spend the tie with his grandchildren and help feed them. Frigga held Emery while Astrid went with Odin. Both girls quickly latched onto their bottles and settled down. 

“They are very hungry, aren’t they?” Odin smiled through his beard, rocking Astrid slowly.

Tony shrugged. “I guess so. Remus wouldn’t eat quite as much as they do.”

“They will grow very strong then.” Odin hummed.

"All your grandchildren will." Frigga said. 

Odin smiled. "I am proud of all of them. Hela was here two days ago. She agreed to return to meet Sleipnir's maiden." 

“Oh she’s coming to visit? Did she get to meet the twins?” Tony smiled at Odin as he spoke. He hadn’t seen Hela in so long. 

"She's met them and has spent time playing with them." Frigga replied.

“Must have been nice for her to meet them.”

“She was quite happy, yes.” Frigga smiled. 

“Well good. How has she been? I haven’t seen her in a long time.” Tony felt a bit guilty that they couldn’t see her more often, but he knew it wasn’t exactly easy.

"She's a busy woman. She's the only one that can really keep up with her realm and since she is the most powerful next to her father, it comes with a great burden." Frigga explained.

“I’m not jealous of her job.” Tony chuckled and shook his head. He had enough trouble when he was in charge of Stark Industries, he couldn’t imagine running an entire realm. 

"Toki tells us of how he wishes to take over the company when he's old enough." Odin looked over at Tony.

“He’s a lot more organized than I am. You should see his lab; Loki loves it. No spills, no messes, everything in its own little drawer.” Tony laughed. “He says I should learn from Toki. He’ll be great at it.”

"Loki does like order to things." Frigga noted.

"Loki always liked thing to be neat and very rarely stepped out of his pristine ways." Odin added.

“Yeah, we’ve been late to so many meeting because of that.” Tony shook his head, remembering all the times he was reprimanded for being tardy to a debriefing.

Frigga smiled. "I wonder if any of the children will take after him in that way." she said.

"I think Fenrir is the most like Loki. Tell me Anthony, how does my grandson fair at home?" Odin asked.

“He’s doing a lot better now. He’s getting so far ahead with the tutor, she’s about ready to just him a bachelor’s degree.” Tony smiled proudly. “And his magic, as you’ve seen.”

Frigga smiled, though she wasn’t quite sure what a bachelor’s degree was. 

“Is that an honor on Midgard?”

“Kind of. Having that is a sign of a higher education and it’s pretty empowering.”

The three Asgardians nodded in understanding. 

"Do you have one?" Fandral asked.

Tony grinned and nodded. 

“I have a couple different degrees actually. It was mostly for the image though.”

They nodded again. Thor had explained a few of these things to his parents.

“I would expect nothing less of Fenrir. He takes most after Loki.” Odin smiled and Tony nodded. 

“He really does. He even has his glare down.” Tony tried to copy it, but just looked silly.

"We've seen. It worries me though. He is so much like Loki, but just how much?" Odin asked. Tony had worried about that too. He hoped Fenrir hadn’t inherited his father’s sense of isolation and self-loathing.

“We’ll be there for him if things don’t turn out right.”

"He is a far better father than I could ever be." Odin said.

Tony smiled a bit. “Well he did have more practice.”

Frigga smiled as well and shook her head, rocking her granddaughter slowly in her arms.

"Lady Hela has arrived." One of the guards announced. 

Hela came into the garden wearing a simply pale blue dress and her hair pulled back in a long braid.

Tony smiled at the young woman and bowed his head slightly. 

“Hey Hela.”

"Hello Anthony. Hello grandfather, grandmother." She greeted. 

“Haven’t seen you in a long time.” Tony smiled politely at her.

"Too long." She smiled coming over to sit down.

“Yeah, you didn’t go see me in the hospital.” Tony smiled, just imagining the fright of the medical staff if they’d seen Hela there. 

"I think it best to stay away when anyone is in the need of medical attention. I don't need anyone panicking." she smiled. Tony snorted, giggling at the idea.

“Hela was quite worried for you.” Frigga smiled, rocking Emery in her arms.

“Aw, that’s sweet.” Tony put a hand to his chest. 

"Perhaps when you spend more time here, I will visit more." She knew her presence on earth sets off a number of things.

“Hopefully we’ll be able to come here more often. Seems like things are calming down back home.”

Frigga smiled at this. It would be nice to have everyone home and not just the grandchildren. Hela sat down and took Emery into her arms.

“And when you are finished with the Avengers?”

Tony hadn’t thought about that much. He always assumed he’d die being in the Avengers. He shrugged. 

“We could move here, if Loki wants to.”

Though Hela and Loki had already worked out those details. Tony’s hourglass has been suspended by the apples he ate.

Frigga smiled. “I would love to have all of you here. It would be so nice to be able to see you every day.”

“It would take some getting used to.” Tony loved visiting, though he wasn’t sure how living in Asgard would be. 

"Yes I have been told of your companion Jarvis. Loki says you cannot part with him." Frigga said.

“I really can’t. Don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“Would there be any chance you could bring him here?”

“I’m not sure. I guess I could test my phone out here and change a few things.”

Odin placed a hand on Frigga’s shoulder. 

"It’s no use. They live elsewhere and we will have to live with that. Children must leave the home."

Frigga huffed but nodded. Tony smiled at her softly. 

“Hey, we’ll always come to visit.”

“I will hold you to that, Anthony Stark.”

"I hope you plan on keeping that promise." Loki said. The large black wolf came round the bend followed by both of his equally black coated sons. All three of them changed into their human forms and settled down with the others.

Tony smiled at Loki and the boys. 

“You boys have fun?”

Frigga smiled at them as well and stood to give Loki a hug.

"We did." Fenrir said.

"Beautiful on the mountain this time of year." Sleipnir smiled.

“If I could shape shift I’d have gone with you boys.” Tony looked at his husband.

Astrid began to whimper and fuss, reaching for Loki. 

Loki took his daughter into his arms and cooed at her. "Sweet girl."

Astrid cooed softly up at her father and reached for his face. Tony smiled at the two and went over, kissing the girl’s cheek. 

“Spoiled kid.”

"Hardly." Loki grinned. "He spoils all the children far more than I do." Loki confessed. 

“Hey, don’t blame this all on me.” Tony pouted, stroking his daughter’s head gently. Frigga laughed lightly and shook her head. 

Loki looked at his eldest daughter. "How are you my dear child?"

Hela smiled at her father. 

“I am well Father. And you? I have not seen you in quite some time.”

"As well as can be expected when you have someone like Anthony by your side."

Tony smiled for a moment then narrowed his eyes at Loki. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

"You know damn good and well what it means."

Tony rolled his eyes and Frigga laughed at the two. 

“Come now, none of that.” 

Hela laughed as well, shaking her head at her father. 

“You are fooling no one Father.”

Loki smiled. "How else do I keep him busy and in love with me? You have to drive them insane just a bit. My riddles don’t cut it that much anymore."

Tony couldn’t suppress a loving smile at Loki’s words.

“I guess that’s true.”

"One thing you will all learn about love my darlings, is that if you aren’t driving the other person crazy somehow, they aren’t for you."

“That’s why it was hard for me to settle down; I drive everyone crazy.” Tony shook his head, feigning a solemn pout. Sleipnir and Hela both giggled at Tony’s statement, knowing it must be true from the stories their father told them. 

“I think it’s about time for lunch. Shall we go?” Frigga looked at her family with a smile. Sleipnir nodded. 

“I should go and get the maiden I wished for all of you to meet." He said.

“Oh yeah, I want to meet her.” Tony smiled at Sleipnir. 

“That would be lovely, she can join us for lunch.” Frigga smiled and nodded at the maids to have lunch brought to the gardens. He nodded and took off running. 

Lunch was prepared in the gardens for them.

"What do you think she is like?" Hela asked.

“I cannot say for certain, but knowing Sleipnir, I am sure she’s lovely.” Frigga smiled softly and served herself some tea. Tony didn’t know Sleipnir very personally; they hadn’t exactly spent much time together, but he was happy for horse-man. 

"Maybe while you're here you should get to know them a bit more." Loki suggested. Tony looked at his husband and sighed, nodding. 

“Do I just sit and talk to him or do we have to go and run up into the mountains?”

"You can sit and talk with him." He said.

“I’ll try, but if he turns into a horse halfway through the conversation, I’m booking it.”

"Sleipnir won’t shift on you. You and your fear of horses, I truly don’t understand it." Loki sighed as he turned back to feeding himself and Remus. Tony rolled his eyes at his husband then took Astrid into his arms and fed her. 

Sleipnir returned soon enough with a young woman holding his arm. She seemed quite shy, not to mention awestruck to be in the royal gardens.

"Everyone this is Andromeda." 

The young woman bowed to them. Loki stood first and greeted her bringing her into their circle.

"These are my brothers, Fenrir, Toki, and Remus. My sisters Hela, Astrid, and Emery. My father, his mate Anthony, my uncle. Of course you know my grandparents. "

Tony stood and nodded his head at the young woman. 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled politely. The woman was certainly beautiful.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Frigga smiled softly at Andromeda. Astrid and Emery simply stared at her curiously but Remus reached up his hands, wanting to be held. 

Loki shook his head. "Flirt." He said under his breath. 

Remus smiled up at Andromeda, his eyes gleaming playfully as he waited to be picked up. Tony looked down at his son and smiled proud. Andromeda looked to Loki curiously, wondering if she was allowed to carry the child.

"You may hold him." Loki nodded. Remus giggled as he was picked up and held. He looked Andromeda over curiously. 

“Play?”

Tony smiled at the boy and shook his head. “She’s not here to play with you, don’t get spoiled.”

Andromeda smiled at the little boy. 

"Don’t worry about him, he does this to check people over. It’s his investigative way." Loki explained. Remus babbled in both English and Old Norse, mixing words together into his own little language as he spoke to Andromeda. 

“Daddy.” He pointed suddenly at Tony then at Loki. “Papa.”

Loki smiled fondly at his son. Getting up, he took his son into his arms. 

"Such a good boy."

Remus giggled and hugged his father around the neck. 

“Food?”

“You’re hungry again? You just had lunch.” Tony looked at Remus slightly surprised. He certainly had a good appetite on him.

"He eats like Loki at that age. Forever eating and always skinny." Odin said. Loki looked at Odin, surprised by what he just said. Frigga giggled and nodded. 

“I remember those days. You would put everything you could get your hands on in your mouth.”

Tony snorted at this, trying not to laugh. He’d never heard this story about his husband. 

"Shut up Anthony." Loki grumbled. Tony laughed hard as he looked at his husband. 

“I want to hear this story, I never knew he used to eat so much!”

“Oh yes, you would not believe it! He would eat constantly yet remained thin as a twig.”

"Of course now we all know why." Frigga said.

"It explained why for a short time that Sleipnir went through the same thing." Odin commented. Tony smiled then glanced at Fenrir, who flushed and looked down.

“Aw, isn’t that cute?”

"Stop it." Fenrir frowned. He didn’t eat nearly as much as people thought.

Tony looked at Fenrir and pursed his lips a bit. “Sorry.”

“Come Fenrir, we meant no harm. It is a lovely memory I have of your father.” Frigga looked at her grandson softly. The young boy grumbled and looked at his hands in his lap.

"It’s okay Fenrir." Loki smiled. 

"Your father used to be all elbows and knees, then limbs, he finally grew into them."

“Now he’s a sexy—“ Tony groaned as Loki elbowed him in the side. He muttered under his breath, frowning at Loki. “I didn’t even say anything.”

"You were close to it and I am not going to explain it to the boys." 

Tony scoffed and shook his head. “Whatever, it’s true.”

“What’s true?” Frigga looked at them curiously. 

“Nothing.” Tony smiled innocently. Odin started laughing. 

"He certainly brings in this light heartedness you never had growing up Loki."

Tony smiled, clearly proud of himself. He remembered the god’s brooding attitude from before they were dating, and he was rather pleased he had a hand in changing that. 

“Anthony Stark!” Fandral and Sif smiled as they approached, both of them bowing deeply before the royal family. 

“We have something we wish to give you, as a token of thanks and friendship.”

“Oh yeah?”

If it were possible, Loki’s eyes would have rolled out of his head with how hard he was rolling them. The man was becoming slightly annoyed with his husband’s antics and comments.

Frigga smiled and held Loki’s shoulders, rubbing them slightly. 

“Remember that you chose him.”

Sif smiled and held up a small, wooden horse that looked like a toy. 

“It is a talisman given among the riders of Asgard.”

Tony looked at it then her. 

“That’s not funny, I have a legitimate fear of those things!”

Fandral laughed. 

“No Anthony Stark, it is for your bravery in battle, it is no joke. Unless you would rather the bear.”

"He couldn't handle a bear, if you thought a bear as he saw it." Loki commented. Fandral shook his head. 

"I find it a bit sad that you fear your step son's most natural state."

“I can’t help it, all right? Horses are sneaky. No offense.” Tony looked at Sleipnir. It wasn’t as if he chose to be afraid of horses, it just happened. He wasn’t even really sure how it started. Sleipnir made a face and then looked at his father. 

"I don’t understand his logic either." Loki replied.

Sif and Fandral chuckled quietly and Tony accepted their odd gift, though he still thought it was a joke on his fear. 

“So what does it mean?”

“It is for the riders, as we said. We have seen how you fly in your suit of armor and thought it was fitting.”

“Loki has one as well, though his is of the crow.”

"Thor has a bear due to his size." Loki explained. 

“Well, thanks I guess.” Tony looked at the small wood horse and decided he’d put it in his lab. Loki chuckled as he watched his husband carefully handle the carving. Tony was actually pretty honored to have the carving. It was strange but he felt as if he’d truly been accepted into the Asgardian family. Not that marrying Loki wasn’t enough acceptance already. Tony set the carving amongst his things late that evening. 

“So does this mean I get free stuff if I show this to people?” Tony flashed a joking smile at his husband. “Where’s yours?”

"No, it doesn't." Loki replied. "Mine?" He smiled as he walked with Tony back to his bedroom. He went to the window, and made a crow call. 

"This is mine." Loki held out his arm for the crow as it flew to him.

“No fair, yours is an actual crow?” Tony paused after he said that, realizing he would have been given a living horse. He shuddered inwardly. 

"It wasn't meant to be that way. I was working on a spell and the object I was working on just so happened to be the carving they gave me of a crow. Sadly for me, I never figured out how to reverse it." Loki explained. "I did eventually but by then he'd been alive to long and had made friends."

“Sounds like a happy mistake to me.” Tony shrugged and smiled at Loki.

"It was." Loki sent the bird on his way. "Now I do believe you owe me another night of lovemaking."

“Oh, do I?” Tony’s smile widened and he walked over to his husband, pulling him close. 

"Up until this morning we haven’t had much time to enjoy each other."

“I can fix that.” Tony kissed Loki’s neck, nipping right under his ear and jaw. He pulled Loki towards the bed slowly.

"My dearest husband, you are all I need."

Tony smiled, quite pleased with himself to hear this. He undid Loki’s pants and started to pull them off.


	216. Chapter 216

Loki started to strip Tony down as well. "I don’t want you to hold back."

“Then I won’t.” Tony kissed Loki softly before pulling off his shirt and kissing his shoulders. He ran his hands along the god’s sides and down to his hips. Loki loved the soft tender moments of their lovemaking but loved the rougher ones even more. He loved when they screamed each other’s names and marked each other.

Tony felt a slight tension in Loki and smiled playfully. He kissed the god’s neck then bit at his collar bone, leaving a mark. 

“You okay?” He pressed his thumbs into Loki’s hips. 

"Perfectly fine." He smiled.

“Good.” Tony caught one of the god’s nipples between his teeth and tugged, rubbing his tongue against it. He squeezed along his husband’s thighs, pressing his fingers into his skin. Loki took Tony’s lip between his teeth giving it a slight tug.

"You are going to leave bruises in the shape of your fingers."

“Don’t worry, I’ll only leave bruises where no one can see.” Tony winked and moved down so he was between Loki’s thighs. He bit at the god’s skin lightly, nipping his inner thigh.

"Remember the day we had of it when I was pregnant with Remus?"

“Yeah, I remember.” Tony looked up at Loki and grinned then sucked at his inner thigh and left a dark hickie there. Loki started to pull at his clothing to finish undressing his husband. Tony kicked off his jeans and tossed his underwear to the side. Hopefully no one would need them for a while. He got back between Loki’s legs and bit above the god’s groin. 

Loki rocked them over to straddle his waist. "Been a while since we've had it like this."

Tony grinned and bit his lower lip, running his hands up Loki’s body. 

“It has. You look pretty hot from down here.”

Loki leaned in close. "I'm pretty sure that this is the position that always leads to me being knocked up."

Tony hummed in his throat and pressed his hips against Loki. “I thought you wanted to wait for another kid?” Tony leaned up and kissed Loki’s chest. 

"I do, and we are, I’m just stating a fact."

Tony smiled and arched up further, kissing Loki deeply. He reached one hand back to the god’s ass, squeezing it in his hands. Loki ground into him. Tony pressed up against Loki harder, kissing along his chest. He gripped his ass more then pressed his fingers against the god’s hole.

"Do it." Loki whined. Tony kissed the underside of Loki’s chin, reaching for the lube. 

“It’s so cute when you beg like that.” He smiled against the god’s skin and slicked his fingers. Loki pushed back on Tony's hand, encouraging him to move on. Tony pressed against Loki’s hole, teasing the tight skin before pushing one finger in. Loki rocked back against it, pushing the finger deeper. Tony pressed in further, searching for Loki’s sweet spot as he kissed along his chest. 

"Not gonna find it this way." Loki groaned. Tony pouted slightly, knowing the god was right. He quickly pulled Loki up and pressed the god face down into the pillows. 

“Then why don’t we switch things up a bit?” He smiled playfully and pressed two fingers into his husband. 

Loki groaned as he felt the two fingers push in. "Anthony." He wasn’t as tight as he'd been that morning from their earlier go at it. Tony pressed his fingers in deep, brushing against the god’s sweet spot. He kissed along his husband’s back, biting softly at his skin. This caused Loki to rock back a bit only causing him to cry out in pleasure. Tony teased that spot inside Loki, pressing his fingers to it before pulling them back. Loki whined in disappointment. 

“You need something Loki?” Tony asked in a teasing voice as he thrust his fingers in and out of Loki, avoiding that spot. 

"Fucking tease." Loki ground out.

“You complain, but I know you love it.” Tony bit the god’s ass cheek and shoved his fingers in deep suddenly, hitting his sweet spot. 

Loki shuddered and whined. "Please, keep touching me there."

“You’re so spoiled, you know that?” Tony kissed along Loki’s spine slowly, pressing against that same spot.

"And you keep contributing to it."

“I have to keep you happy somehow, don’t I?” Tony kissed between Loki’s shoulder blades then pulled out his fingers. He slicked his cock and got behind his husband. Loki wiggled his rear end a bit.

"But you love the way I feel wrapped around your cock."

Tony smiled and pushed into the god slowly. He pressed his chest to the god’s back, kissing his neck. 

“Oh yes I do.” He snapped his hips. Gasping, Loki gripped the sheets under him. Tony rolled his hips hard, moaning in his throat as he pressed deeply into Loki’s accepting body. The angle caused Tony's length to press onto his sweet spot right away. Tony groaned and snapped his hips hard, panting heavily against Loki’s neck. 

"Yes, Anthony."

Tony gripped Loki’s hips, his fingers digging into the god’s skin. He pressed deeper, calling out Loki’s name. 

Loki's frame trembled. "Harder."

Tony leaned back and did as he was told, rocking his hips harder. He held Loki’s hips in place, biting his lower lip. 

“Loki.”

The sound of skin hitting skin, the whines and whimpers of a man in the throes of passion filled the room. Tony pressed his body close to Loki’s as he climaxed, calling out his husband’s name. He shuddered from head to toe, his mind going blank. Loki went slack under his husband. 

"I love you."

Tony pulled out and lay besides his husband, panting. 

“I love you too.” He smiled at Loki. 

Loki rubbed a hand over Tony’s arm. Tony curled close to Loki, kissing his cheek softly. 

“As much as I love making you scream my name, I like these moments too.”

Loki nodded. "These are good too."

“The ones where I make you scream in ecstasy are still my top favorite though.” Tony grinned.

"Good moment ruined." He said. Tony laughed then leaned over and kissed Loki’s forehead. 

“Whatever, I made it better.”

"No you didn’t." Loki chuckled. "Never a dull moment with you."

“See? I make things fun.” Tony kissed Loki’s shoulder. Loki sighed, letting his eyes drift shut. Tony brushed his fingers through Loki’s hair slowly, watching as the god began to doze. Loki shifted closer so his nose was tucked into the crook of Tony’s neck. Tony adjusted himself so Loki could get closer. He sighed quietly, one arm draped over the god’s waist. 

The following morning, Remus came to them to wake them up. The boy climbed up onto the bed and sat on Tony’s chest, bouncing up and down. Tony was only so glad the reactor no longer pushed down on his heart and lungs. 

“Remus, buddy, you’re actually pretty heavy.” Tony groaned.

“Daddy, food!” Remus giggled and kicked his feet. Loki lifted his head but little Remus took no notice. He squealed with delight as Loki grabbed him and began to tickle him.

"No, Papa, no! Stop it!"

Tony smiled as he watched the two, still lying on his stomach. 

“Not so fun now, huh?”

Toki appeared next, only when he jumped onto the bed, he landed on Loki. Tony laughed as Loki groaned and he sat up. The inventor took Remus so Toki could give his papa a proper hug.

"Good morning to you too." Loki smiled at the boy. 

“Can we have breakfast in here?” Toki asked with a big smile, his bangs falling into his face. 

“You guys have to let me and Papa get dressed first.” Tony nodded back at the door. Loki waved his hand and had them to their underwear at the very least. Tony reached for his sweatpants and pulled them on before grabbing a shirt. Loki set Remus to the side to get up and get dressed. Remus smiled, wiggling in place as he waited for his family to get ready for breakfast.

Once they were all dressed, Loki called for the maid to bring breakfast. Toki sat with Remus and his parents on the bed, sharing in their meal. Remus has fruits and bread, chattering the entire time.

"What is that boy on about?" Loki asked. Toki giggled and pulled out a small charm. 

“I made this for him.”

“And what is that?”

Remus squealed and reached for the charm. 

“Papa, colors!” He grabbed the charm and slapped it between his hands. A large plume of colorful, shimmering dust shot out and both Toki and Remus laughed. Tony sputtered and shook his head. 

“It’s all over me!”

“Don’t worry Dad; it doesn’t stay.” Toki grinned. “At least not anymore. The first time I tried it, I accidentally turned me and Fenrir blue.” 

"Just as bad as your father. Least it wasn't a bomb."

“I made it kind of on accident. I was playing with some calculations to find a balance between technology and magic and this happened. I’ve been picking it apart with Fenrir’s help.”

Tony smiled proudly and hugged the boy. “My little geniuses.”

Loki sighed. "As long as you don't singe your eyebrows off."

Tony pouted. “I only did that three times.”

Toki giggled. “Daddy lost his eyebrows.”

"Still took three months for them to grow back." Loki responded. Tony rolled his eyes and took a large bite out of his food. Toki giggled again and reached for a piece of fruit then paused a moment and looked at his hand. His eyes widened. 

“Papa, my fingers are white!” He looked at Loki terrified and showed his father his fingers. 

“What?” Tony looked curiously. “Could it be the magic?”

Loki put Remus to the side. Taking Toki's hands in his, he felt no magic in them.

"It’s not magic." Loki replied. 

“Then what is it?” Toki looked at his father worried. Tony went over and put his hands on Toki’s shoulders to calm him down. 

"You don't think it could be the maggot genes do you?" Loki asked. Tony looked closely at Toki’s hands. 

“It could be.”

“But I thought I was cured?” Toki looked between his parents, eyes watery.

“You are, but there’s a chance that serum didn’t undo everything. Maybe this is just a minor thing.”

Toki relaxed a bit and nodded, looking at his hand. 

Loki looked at him. "Can’t you run a few test?"

“As soon as we get back to the tower, but I don’t have any equipment here with me.” Tony looked at his son’s hand then up his arm. “Doesn’t look like it’s anywhere else.”

Toki still felt nervous. He didn’t want to be kidnapped again.

“You mind if I take him home real quick?” Tony looked at his husband. The test would only take a few hours to complete and they would be back in Asgard before dinner. He just wanted to make sure Toki was all right.

"Go." Loki said. He could handle the children, not to mention he wasn't alone. Tony nodded and gave his husband a quick kiss before heading off with Toki. Loki watched from the palace steps as tony and Toki left.

"Will Toki be okay?" Fenrir asked.

"He will be just fine." Loki assured him. 

Tony took his son down into the lab once they got back to the tower. Toki was nervous, fidgeting with his hands. 

“Am I going to change back into a maggot?”

“No, I don’t think so. The serum reversed the splicing. This is probably just a small after effect.”

“Do I have to pee in a cup?”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah.”

"But I don’t need to pee yet." He frowned. 

“Then we’ll wait until you do. Here, let me see your arm.”

Toki rolled up his sleeve and stuck out his arm. 

“What if I could talk to maggots?” Toki looked up at Tony curiously.

“You know that would actually be pretty cool. Your Uncle Thor can talk to frogs.”

Toki grinned. “Yeah, I know. He showed me.”

Jarvis wasn’t going to tell Toki that maggots didn’t have the brain capacity to talk. 

Tony ran the sample and looked at the boy. 

“Everything’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Toki nodded. “Will the bad guys try to take me again?”

"Unless they are watching this as it happens, then no." Jarvis replied. Toki sighed and nodded. 

“Okay.”

“Sir, I have the results. There is not alteration to Toki’s genetic code. It would seem this is purely a physical change.”

“Everything else looks good?”

“Yes Sir.”

Toki sighed with relief. "But why is it happening?"

“You were so young when you were spliced, I think this is just an after effect. Like a scar.”

Toki looked at his hands and hummed to himself before nodding.

“Maybe it’ll go away on its own.” Tony shrugged and ruffled his son’s hair. 

"Can we go back to Asgard now?" Toki swung his feet where he sat, eager to be back with his family again.

“Well everything looks normal, so I guess so.” Tony rubbed his son’s back and headed out with him. “No crazy parties Jarvis.”

"Of course not sir."

The pair headed back to Asgard and arrived just before dinner, as Tony had predicted. 

“We’re back.” Tony smiled and went to sit with his husband at the massive dinner table. Toki sat down by them as well, eager to get some dinner into his stomach.

"What is the problem? Is he okay?" Loki asked.

“He’s going to be fine. There wasn’t anything in his blood or urine and Jarvis did some scans. This is probably just a residual effect of being spliced when he was so young.”

"Meaning what?" The trickster asked.

“I can’t say for sure yet, but I don’t think it’s going to spread anymore.” Tony reached over and started piling some food onto his plate. 

“So I just have white fingers now.” Toki wiggled his fingers. 

Loki chewed the inside of his cheek. "Do you feel okay about this?"

Toki looked up at his father and smiled. “Yeah, I think it looks cool!”

Tony looked at Toki then at his husband, slightly worried. “He’ll be okay.”

Loki kissed Toki's head. "As long as you are happy."

Toki smiled and hugged Loki. “I am.” He started to dig into his meal.

Tony smiled at the pair.

"Daddy, cat." Remus said pointing to the cat that showed up behind them. Tony looked over at the cat curiously. 

“Oh, hey.” He’d gotten used to the obscene number of cats that wandered the palace. Loki had explained to him that they belonged to his mother and Tony was only so happy he didn’t have allergies. 

Loki smiled at him. "That is Sina."

Toki looked down at Sina curiously. “I don’t think I’ve seen this one.” 

"In truth you could see a cat every day and never see the same one twice."

Tony shook his head. “I don’t know how your mother does it.” Tony took a bite of his meal, watching the cat. Toki smiled and reached down, petting Sina. 

"The cats take care of themselves. When the numbers get too high, she will send them to her home realm and Midgard."

Tony blinked and frowned at Loki curiously. 

“Wait, she sends them back to earth?” That certainly explained a bit.

"Sometimes. She puts them in the hands of those who will love and care for them."

“Wouldn’t happen to have given them to the Egyptians?” 

Toki giggled. “I think she did.”

"She did." Loki smiled. "Mau was her favorite cat so when she had a few litters, she sent them to earth."

“She has so many cats!” Toki grinned and Tony simply sighed. 

“That’s insane.”

"Well considering you didn’t follow full marriage tradition you should be lucky I think you love me." Loki said. 

“Do you want a cat? Cause I’ll go back to earth right now and find you the perfect cat.”

"No, we have too much going on to have a cat."

“Good, then no cat.” Tony smiled. Toki pouted. 

“Aw, I wanted a pet.”

"Toki, we don’t have the right life style for a pet." Loki explained. The boy huffed but nodded. He pet Sina some more then stood. 

“Sorry Kiddo.” Tony smiled apologetically. 

"You can always enjoy the cats here. Least until you move out when you're older." Loki reminded the boy, and went back to feeding Remus.

“Okay.” Toki sighed then went back to his dinner. He was determined to find out more once he’d finished eating.

“Poor kid. I never had pets growing up. My dad hated small animals.” Tony shrugged.

"I would like to let them have pets but we don’t live the lives for it."

“Sad fact.” Tony shook his head. They were all too busy for pets, not to mention the constant danger they were all in.

Toki soon finished his meal, and got up to go do some research. Tony watched the boy go then looked at Loki.

“Maybe we could get him a hell hound.” Tony suggested jokingly. 

"We could ask Hela if she has a litter or two ready." Loki replied.

“Wait seriously?” Tony looked at Loki. Well, a hellhound would be a lot more durable than any pet they could get on earth, not to mention it could defend the boys if need be. He nodded. Loki handed Remus over to him. 

"I will go speak to Hela."

“All right.” Tony bounced Remus then took him to the play room. He set the boy down so he could run around a bit.

Frigga came round to bring the girls to see their father. 

"Where is Loki?"

“He went to go talk to Hela about getting a hellhound.” Tony looked at her then smiled at his daughters. He took Emery into his arms and kissed her head. 

The little girl blushed and whined at him a bit, reaching for his hair.

"Girls soften your heart. You are the first man they will ever love."

Tony smiled at Frigga’s words. “They’re not doing my hair much good though. Between them and Remus, I’ll be bald soon.”

Frigga set Astrid down before pulling out a bit of string and tying Tony’s hair back.

“Thanks. I really need to get it cut.”

Frigga chuckled softly. “It looks good long though.”

“Yeah, but these two aren’t going to leave me any hair.” Tony looked at his daughter and tickled her tummy.

"Thor was the hair puller. Loki liked his father's beard." Frigga shared. Tony chuckled and nodded. 

“Guess that’s where they got it from. I never spent enough time with my dad to annoy him, but my mom said I liked to steal his ties.”

"Thor liked taking boots, Loki preferred daggers."

“That must have been a lot of fun.” Tony could only imagine his husband as a baby playing with daggers. It was oddly fitting.

"If you could have seen the boys growing up. Loki was always about neatness, he didn’t like wasting energy in battle and would find the quickest way to finish his opponent." Frigga explained. "If he gave you flowers they were always well picked, and arranged. Thor would just grab them dirt and all. He never thought about what the next move in battle would be he swung wildly and prayed it met a target."

Tony could only laugh and smile. “That sounds like Loki. You know he snuck into my lab once and reorganized everything cause he was tired of the mess.”  
"He likes order." Frigga smiled.

“I’ve noticed.” Tony smiled. “I guess it’s one of the nice things about him though.”

"Oh?" Frigga questioned. 

“He keeps me grounded. He’s so neat and organized all the time, it helps me focus.” If it weren’t for Loki, Tony wouldn’t eat or remember what time of day it was. 

Frigga smiled at him. "That’s good."

Odin walked into the room and went right to Frigga to kiss her. He greeted Tony and asked about Loki. 

“He just went to talk to Hela about getting a hell hound. The kids can’t have a normal pet so we thought that might be better.”

Odin picked up Astrid and smiled at the little girl. "We will be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Frigga asked. 

"For a ride." Odin smiled.

Tony shuddered and shook his head and Odin chuckled. 

“Do not worry Anthony Stark, I will take good care of her.”

“I’m more worried about the horse.”

"My father did the same with me when I was an infant. I did the same for both Loki and Thor when they were this age." He explained. "I remember bringing Loki home from the war. He fit right into the crook of my elbow and smiled at me." Odin shared.

Tony smiled a bit at Odin then at his daughter. 

“You have fun out there.” Tony put a hand to Astrid’s head and the baby girl cooed.

"We shall be perfectly safe. Let us only hope they do not share your fear of horses." Odin smiled and Tony shook his head fondly. He watched them go then looked down at Emery and rocked her slowly in his arms.


	217. Chapter 217

Loki returned from Helheim with a basket in his arms. In the bundle of blankets was a sleeping pup. It looked normal but was far from it.

*0*

Tony was in the playroom with Remus and Emery. He had his daughter in his lap while Remus ran around the room squealing.

Loki came into the room with a smile. "Where is Toki?" He asked. 

“He’s outside with Fenrir. They’re working on something but wouldn’t tell me what.”

Though Toki couldn’t do magic himself, he’d found a way to bond with his brother again. He had taken to studying the science behind Fenrir’s magic and how to enhance it. Both boys were out in the gardens, working with some spells.

“Okay, I fixed it!” Toki held up a charm. “Try it again.”

"If I see a single spark, I’m leaving it." Fenrir told him.

“I’m positive it works now. It only sparked last time because I miscalculated your energy output.” Toki shrugged with a big grin and set the charm out. “Okay, go for it.”

Fenrir sighed and did as his brother asked. Toki watched as Fenrir shot another magic blast at the charm and he smiled when it didn’t spark. 

“It worked!” He went over and picked it up carefully. “See, now it can store energy for you!” He grinned happily. “You just keep putting little bits into it and then use it when you need it.”

Fenrir took the charm from him and examined it closer.

"No more sparks?"

“No more sparks.” Toki grinned proudly. 

“So that’s where you two are.” Tony smiled as he walked over. “We have a surprise for you.”

Toki looked up at his parents. "What is it?"

"Come to me and find out." Loki said. Toki and Fenrir looked at each other then went over to Loki curiously. Being magical himself-not to mention a wolf-Fenrir could already tell what the surprise was. 

Toki moved the blanket to see what it was. "A puppy!" Toki bounced before reaching in to pick it out. 

"It is a hellhound puppy. Much more durable then Midgard animals and will protect you should anything happen." Loki explained. Toki grinned wide and pet it gently as he looked up at his father. 

“We can really keep it?”

"Yes. She will need a name." Loki said.

Toki looked at the pup then up at his parents again. “How about Nanna?”

"Nanna isn’t a name for a dog." Fenrir said. 

Toki pouted slightly and looked at his brother. “What do you think would be a good name?”

"Cerberus." He replied. 

Toki’s eyes widened. “That sounds so cool! Okay, we’ll name it Cerberus!”

Tony smiled at the two.

"This is a great responsibility." Loki said.

"We understand." Toki said.

“Just remember that the two of you are going to be responsible for the dog. So I don’t want it tearing holes through the furniture.”

Toki giggled and nodded. Fenrir made Toki put the puppy down and then shifted into a wolf. Toki grinned excitedly as he watched the two. 

“That’s so cool! Aw, I wish I could change!”

Tony chuckled and ruffled Toki’s hair.

The puppy watched Fenrir for a moment. He growled a bit and the puppy sat down.

“That is so cool.”

Tony whistled in slight amazement. "Well that is one way to train her."

“Hey, whatever works.” Tony shrugged as he watched. Toki smiled as well, petting the pup every so often. It would take a while for the puppy to learn and remember everything but it was a start. Toki and Fenrir played with the pup and Fenrir kept giving her different commands. Tony watched the boys and bounced Emery on his hip before turning to Loki.

“How long do you think we can stay before Fury calls?” He smiled. 

"I give it another day." Loki replied.

“You think he’ll come here himself or send someone?” Tony teased and kissed his husband’s cheek. Loki chuckled. 

"He might send someone. Though just about everyone has seen Asgard expect for him."

“I think we should bring him here. Let him see the place.”

"No, I think he can wonder what it's like." Loki replied.

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“You’re mean.”

"So?" Loki asked.

Tony shrugged then kissed Loki softly on the lips. “Just saying.”

"I know." he smiled.

Tony smiled at the god. He was too handsome and devious for his own good.

That night, everyone gathered in the dining hall for dinner. The new Puppy was still under command by Fenrir and sat quietly waiting for her dinner to be given to her. Toki gave her a few small scraps, just enough for the puppy to eat without getting sick. Fenrir nipped at is brother's hand when he saw what he was doing. Toki pulled his hand away and looked at his brother curiously. 

“What?”

Fenrir shook his head.

"Don't feed her scraps from the table." Loki warned.

“Okay, but why not?” Toki took back the scraps and pet the pup’s head. 

"Because it makes them harder to train and they think they are entitled to it." Loki replied. Toki nodded and went back to his dinner.

Tony smiled at the boy then went back to making sure Remus didn’t make a mess with his food. He was really getting a lot better at eating. Emery was tucked into Loki's right arm and ate drank her bottle while he fed himself. Frigga had Astrid this time. Valstagg couldn’t stop ogling over the children as he ate. He sat near Loki so he could look at Emery.   
“She looks so like you Loki.”

"The girls take after Anthony." Loki replied.

“In personality or appearance?” Valstagg asked teasingly and Tony made a face.

“Hey, I have a great personality!”

"Appearance." Loki replied.

Valstagg smiled and nodded. They certainly looked quite a bit like Tony. 

“They are so lovely.”

“I make pretty kids.” Tony smiled proudly.

"You mean my brother make's pretty children, you merely do the deed." Thor teased.

“You’re not my favorite person anymore Point Break.” Tony narrowed his eyes at the god and the others laughed. 

"I should be your favorite person." Thor said.

“You’re making fun of my kid making abilities.”

Thor laughed and shook his head. 

"I quite enjoy them." Loki smiled at his husband. Tony looked at his husband and smiled, blushing just slightly. 

“Someone appreciates me.”

Thor and the warriors laughed again. Loki gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek before adjusting Emery so he could burp her. Tony smiled more and the warriors all pointed out how pink his cheeks were. 

“Shut up!”

“Oh but it is a good color on you!” Sif laughed.

Once Emery had burped, she was removed from Loki's arms and Astrid from Frigga's to be held by others. Valstagg immediately scooped Emery up into his arms and cooed her. Thor took Astrid and smiled at his young niece, brushing her hair gently with his fingers. Loki shook his head. 

"I may go home and take my children with me simply so I might be able to hold them." Thor smiled at his brother. “I will give her back when I am done.” Thor rocked the baby girl in his arms. Valstagg chuckled and shook his head. 

“I may not. Loki, these girls are so beautiful.”

"Do you not have children of your own?" he asked.

“I do, but they are not here. Nor are they this young.” Valstagg cooed at Emery and smiled. 

"Then I suggest you go to your wife and ask for another." Loki said.

“Do not tempt him Loki.” Sif warned with a smile. 

The night went on and soon everyone said their good byes. Tony and Loki took the girls and got them tucked into bed. Remus went to his small bed as well, eagerly waiting to be tucked in.

Loki tucked the boy into his bed. "I love you sweet boy."

“Love you Papa.” Remus smiled. 

Tony went over and kissed Remus’s forehead. “Sleep tight.”

Remus yawned and curled up under his blanket. Loki tucked Fenrir into his bed as well.

Tony went over and tucked Toki into bed, kissing his forehead.  
“Sleep tight, okay?”

He nodded. "Night Dad."

Tony smiled at the boy then stood and went back to the bedroom with Loki. He stretched and sighed content. 

“I really think I could use to living here.” He smiled and sat on the bed. 

"Don't, it wears off after a while." Loki replied.

“Yeah.” Tony sighed heavily then smiled at his husband deviously. “I brought you something.”

"What?" Loki asked.

Tony reached into the bag he’d brought from home and pulled out a vibrator. 

“We don’t have to use it tonight if you don’t want, but I thought you should know I brought it.” Tony gave his husband a playful look.

Loki chuckled. "And what else did you snatch from home?" 

Tony fished out a bottle of lube and some oils. 

“I thought we might need a few of these.” 

"Want to have a bit of fun?"

“Do you really need to ask?” Tony grabbed Loki by the hips and pulled him close, pulling up the god’s shirt. He kissed his husband’s stomach then moved up slowly. Loki chuckled as Anthony started kiss him everywhere he could. Tony pulled Loki down onto the bed and pulled off the god’s shirt. He kissed across Loki’s shoulders and up to his throat. Loki rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear to the floor.

“I love it when you do that.” Tony grinned and moved his kisses down to Loki’s thighs.

"Because it saves you the trouble of doing it."

Tony grinned and slowly moved down towards Loki’s cock. 

“Hey, the less time we waste taking off clothes, the more time we get to spend having fun.” 

Loki watched him. "Very true."

Tony bit lightly on Loki’s inner thigh then licked along his length slowly. He felt it start to harden under his tongue and smiled. Loki's head fell back against the pillows, a hang tangling into Tony’s hair. Tony rubbed his tongue against the slit of Loki’s cock, teasing it and stroking his husband’s length. Loki hummed in his throat. 

"Anthony."

He pulled back for just a moment and reached for one of the bottles he’d brought. He really loved this stuff; it was designed to increase sensitivity wherever applied. Tony poured some down along the length of Loki’s cock slowly, letting it drip towards his entrance.

"Anthony what did you do?" Loki asked after a few moments.

“Just relax and enjoy it.” Tony winked at his husband playfully and licked the head of his member again. He pressed one finger to Loki’s tight hole, teasing the skin until it began to loosen. Loki squirmed even more now his back arching as a high pitched cry of pleasure left him. Tony pressed his fingers in deep, using his tongue to tease his husband’s length. He licked and sucked, stretching Loki slowly with his fingers. Thanks to the lube Loki was sobbing with pleasure and begged husband to stop teasing him. Tony didn’t stop however. He teased more then pulled back, shoving his fingers in deeply. He kissed the inner side of Loki’s knees, watching him squirm. 

“Like it?”

"Please Anthony." Loki begged.

“Please what?” Tony bit at Loki’s skin playfully, pressing his fingers in deeper. He reached for the toy with his other hand.

"Fuck me already." Loki answered.

“I love it when you talk like that.” Tony smiled down at his husband and pulled out his fingers. He slicked the toy and pushed it in, ramming it against Loki’s sweet spot. Loki screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Fuck!"

Tony moaned in his throat as he watched Loki’s response. He pulled the vibrator back then thrust it in again hard. Loki gave the same response. Tony turned the vibrator on, leaving it pressed against the god’s g-spot. He kissed along his husband’s stomach, biting at his skin. Loki begged, screamed, writhed and cursed as the toy stayed in place against his sweet spot. Tony reveled in the sight before him, enjoying how lost Loki was to the pleasure. He kissed up his husband’s chest, tugging his nipples before pulling the toy back slightly. Loki relaxed a little but not entirely. Tony kissed his husband deeply, pushing his tongue into the god’s mouth. He pulled the toy out more. 

“Do you want to keep playing?”

"Please, I want to come Anthony. Let me come please." Loki begged.

Tony spread Loki’s legs and nestled himself between them. 

“Whatever you say Sexy.” He smiled then thrust in suddenly. Loki wrapped his arms and legs around his husband not wanting him to leave. Tony thrust in hard, panting and moaning into Loki’s neck.

"Yes, Anthony. Harder."

Tony gripped the sheets under them, trying to keep a steady rhythm in his thrusts. It was getting harder and harder to focus as the tension in his groin mounted. Loki dragged his nails down his husband's back as he came, screaming Tony's name at the top of his lungs. Tony came not longer after. He moaned out Loki’s name-and a few curses as well-and emptied out inside him. The inventor shuddered then collapsed on top of his husband. Sighing, Loki whined a bit under his husband. Tony pulled out of Loki after he’d regained use of his brain and rolled onto his side. 

“I really like that lube.”

"I bet you do." he said.

“You don’t?” Tony smiled at his husband playfully then kissed him.

"I don't think I've been that loud in a long time." Loki told him. "What the hell was that stuff?'

Tony grinned happily and held up the bottle. “Just a little something I made. It increases blood flow to the genitals and heightens sensitivity. Also gives off a warming sensation.” 

Loki's eyes widened. "When the hell did you cook this up?"

“What else did you think I was doing after the surgery?” Tony smiled and put the bottle away.

"Resting. I told you no lab time." He said.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I waited until Bruce said it was okay for me to be on my feet again.”

"Next time I'll kick your ass." Loki said.

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Tony gave a smug grin then kissed Loki again.

"Bit of both." Loki chuckled. Tony laughed and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him close.

“Yeah I figured.”

"If need be I'll make it to just kick your ass." he said.

Tony laughed again and pressed his forehead to Loki’s shoulder. “You’re so loving.”

"Of course I am." He grinned.

Tony ran his hand along Loki’s side lazily, shaking his head with a little smile.

"You're a pain in my ass in more ways than one."

“Yeah but you enjoy one of those ways.” Tony winked at his husband and grinned. 

"That is very, very true." Tony wrapped his legs around Loki’s and pulled him close. Loki gave Tony another kiss. 

"Good night."

“Good night.” Tony smiled then pulled the blankets over them. Loki wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes. Tony fell asleep soon after Loki did, holding him loosely. Loki slept well through the night as well after their children.

Tony didn’t move much that night, though he did end up waking up after a few hours. He wasn’t sure why; sometimes his brain would just kick start again in the middle of the night. He sighed quietly and slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Loki. Loki mumbles and shifts when Tony leaves the bed. Tony stood still for a moment, watching his husband. He smiled a bit then pulled on some sweats and a shirt before stepping out into the hall. Might as well walk a bit and try to get tired. Loki yawned softly and shifted into Tony's spot. 

Tony stretched as he walked down the hall and stuck his hands in his pockets. It was oddly fresh in the palace, though it wasn’t too cold. He really liked the way the entire place was structured; letting so much air and light in. A soft breeze filled the hall, carrying the scent of flowers from the gardens. Tony breathed in the scent of the flowers and followed it to the gardens. It was oddly soothing there.

"Is there something wrong Anthony?" Odin asked as he found the man wandering about.

Tony turned and looked at the Allfather, giving a quick bow before shaking his head. “Can’t sleep. My brain wakes me up sometimes, I think it’s a weird reflex.”

"Come then, we shall walk together." Odin said. Tony nodded and followed the older god through the halls of the palace. 

"I used to sleep through the night when I was a young man. I'd faced war and death many times. But the day I became father, that went out the window."

Tony chuckled quietly and nodded. “I know that feeling. I thought I’d get more sleep when Remus got older, but he likes to sing at night.”

"Thor always wanted another story."

“Remus just wants to sing. He’ll wake up fussing and if Loki or I don’t go into the room, he’ll start crying. And now with the twins, he usually wakes them up too.”

"Since Thor and Loki are our only two, we never had that problem." He said.

“We have it all the time. I remember my mother told me that I would cry a lot when I was a baby.” Tony smiled. “Must be payback.”

"Life has a tendency to come back around like that."

“Yeah, I’m seeing that now. At least Toki hasn’t blown up the lab yet.” Tony shook his head. 

"Loki says you do that quiet often."

“I can’t help it. It’s for science, for discovery and knowledge. Sometimes that requires getting blown up a bit.”

"Yes, while you were gone Toki singed his own eye brows."

Tony looked at Odin and smiled. “Really? How did that happen?”

"He got too close when Fenrir was practicing a fire spell."

Tony laughed as he imagined that little mishap. “That’ll teach him to wear something to protect his face.”

"He doesn't seem to want to." 

Tony sighed heavily. “Yeah that sounds like something a kid of mine would do.” He shook his head. 

"Your parents would be proud of you." Odin said.

Tony looked at the aged god then away and sighed. “My mom would be, I hope. My dad’s another story. He wasn’t proud of anything I did, since according to him I’m no good at it.”

"Have you ever thoughts of going to your parents?" Odin asked. "Hela can grant such a things if only for a few moments." he said.

“I’ve thought about it. Loki offered once but I don’t know.” Tony wasn’t sure how he felt about it, going back to see them. His mother he would be more than happy to see again. His father was a different story. 

"You don't have to bring them back both at once." he replied.

Tony was silent for a moment, letting the idea swirl about in his head. “I think I’ll just ask to see my mom again. She’ll be happy to hear about the kids.” Tony smiled. 

Odin nodded. "Tomorrow then we shall go and visit my granddaughter in her realm."

“Alright. And thank you for this.” Tony hadn’t been sure how to ask to go and see his mother. 

"I go and ask to see my father from time to time. His council comes in handy."

“Yeah I bet it does.” Tony smiled a bit at the old god then looked away. “I never had a good relationship with my dad. It’s not something I really look forward to.”

"It may surprise." The Allfather said.

“Not with him. He was a mean drunk when he was young and then when I was young. He’s not any different.”

"Loki told me how you used to drink." Odin said.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I was as bad as my dad. I’m pretty sure I got it from him.”

"Don't tell Loki but there was a time when he was turning out more like me than Thor."

“Seriously?” Tony looked at the Allfather surprised. 

"Yes. It was right around the time when he was starting to realize he wasn't going to grow like Thor was growing. He became determined to make it work for him. I did the same thing."

“Sounds like it was pretty hard on him growing up.” Tony knew much of the story of course, but there was still so much Loki hadn’t told him. 

"It was. And I was blind to most of it as I was trying to keep Thor from becoming like me. He was my first born; I needed to make sure he understood what responsibility awaited him. I didn't worry about Loki as much because I knew that, should the throne go to him, he would do fine. He would think before he acted as he had always done."

“Guess that’s one thing you can always count on with him huh? He knows how to control himself.” Tony sighed quietly. “I was never like that. My dad actually didn’t want me in charge of the company because he was worried I was too much like him.”

"That was just it. He had it together I thought he was fine on his own." Odin sighed.

“Loki told me it was pretty rough. Everyone was paying so much attention to Thor, they forgot he was there.”


	218. Chapter 218

"I neglected one son for the other. I know my apologies could never undo what has been done."

“No, but apologizing means you care enough to try and fix it. Kinda wish my dad had said sorry at least once.”

"You should truly consider talking to him." Odin looked at Tony.

“Loki says that all the time. That I should talk to him and clear the air.” Tony shook his head slightly. 

"Even if not to clear the air to tell him what you've done for yourself and how you are not like him."

Tony nodded his head, though he was still tense about this. In truth, he’d always wanted to rub it into his father’s face how different he was. How he’d broken the tragic Stark line of being nothing more than a drunk and a playboy. 

“I’ll talk to him.”

Odin nodded. "Then return to my son and get some rest. Tomorrow after breakfast we'll go."

“Alright. Good night.” Tony bowed his head to the Allfather and headed back to the bedroom. He was still uneasy about this. True, there was so much he wanted to say to his father, but he was also scared of it. 

*0*

Loki frowned when he heard the door open. 

"Anthony? Is everything alright?"

“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Tony pressed a kiss to his husband’s temple as he got back on the bed. “Go back to sleep.”

Loki wrapped an arm around him. Tony curled into the embrace and pressed close to Loki. He sighed content and closed his eyes.

Morning was there a lot sooner than anyone realized. It was raining that day so everyone seemed to sleep in. Tony felt particularly riled up that day. He was anxious about going to see his parents. He wondered if they had changed at all over the course of the years.

Loki and Frigga had the girls and were getting them ready for the day. 

"Anthony, the carriage is ready for us."

Tony looked up and nodded then gave Loki a quick kiss. 

“I’ll be back later.”

"Alright. We'll be fine by ourselves." Loki told him. "Be safe."

Tony gave a nervous smile then went with Odin. He’d never been to Helheim, though even the name made it sound terrifying. 

“So how does this work?” Tony fiddled with his hands, and looked at the Allfather.

"We go to the Bifrost and Heimdall will send us to Hela's realm. She will meet us and tell us what we need to do."

Tony took a deep breath and nodded, walking alongside Odin until they reached Heimdall. The guardian bowed his head to both before opening up the gate. Odin was used to traveling to the realm and when they arrived, he greeted his granddaughter. Tony couldn’t believe how vastly different Helheim was. He’d never seen anything like this realm. It was dark and almost nightmarish. He stared around in awe before greeting Hela. 

“Nice place.”

Hela let go of a laugh. "Come this way." She said walking around the ash and rock on the ground.

Tony followed close behind, weary of where he stepped. If he hadn’t already known these realms existed, he would have sworn this was a dream.

"There is nothing to fear here. The hounds will not bother you and as long as we are near Hela we are safe." Odin reassured Tony, sensing his tension. It was really a natural reaction to those coming to this realm.

“Okay, good.” Tony gave a tight lipped smile, still a bit nervous. He followed Odin and Hela along. “So, what exactly happens?”

"When we get to the river I will explain the rest to you." Hela replied. Tony nodded and was quiet the rest of the trip. This certainly topped the list of strangest things he’d done.

"I need the full names of your parents." Hela said.

“Oh, umm, Howard Anthony Stark and Maria Colins Carbonel Stark.” Tony looked at Hela and fidgeted with his hands. Hela dropped her fingers into the water and waited. With two fingers, she pulled out a wisp. Cupping it in her hands she place it at Stark's feet. 

"Picture your mother as she was. From her hair and beauty marks to the shape of her nose." she said.

Tony nodded and tried to conjure the image of his mother. It had been so long, the image was blurred but it was there. Wavy black hair and a button nose like his, the mole behind her ear that he always thought was a button of some sort.

The wisp turned into a woman before his eyes. The face of a mother long gone but not entirely. Tony felt tears prick his eyes and swallowed back the knot in his throat. 

“Mom?”

"My sweet boy. Look at you." Marie smiled. "I am so proud of you. You have far exceeded my exceptions and dreams for you."

Tony smiled, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening. His mother was there, even if only as a specter. 

“You’re really here.”

"I've always been there sweetheart. I never left you. I am so proud of you."

Tony was overcome with emotion. There was so much he wanted to say and yet he couldn’t form the words. He simply smiled at his mother, trying to wipe the tears from his face.   
“I have kids now, did you know?”

She nodded. "I did know and they are beautiful. I would have loved to meet them. To hold them and greet them as they entered the world."

Tony nodded, more tears pouring down his cheeks. He felt like a child crying like this, but it was a relief too.

“Would have been nice huh?” He chuckled, his hands shaking slightly. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her again. “I miss you.”

"I know sweetheart, and you've done so well." She said.

“I guess I should come see you here more often instead of going to the graves, huh?”

She nodded. "Yes, you should. I missed you baby."

Tony smiled at his mother and nodded. He paused for a moment, wondering if he should mention Bucky but decided against it. 

"I know about him already.” Maria spoke, seeing the sorrow in her son’s eyes. “I’m not angry about it. I felt cheated, yes, but he was not in the right mind."

Tony nodded slowly at his mother. “I almost strangled him when he told me. It’s not fair.” Tony looked at his mother sadly. “You should be home with me, holding my kids.”

"If he hadn’t, you wouldn’t have become Iron Man, helped save the world, or met Loki."

Tony looked at his other then down sadly and nodded. He knew she was right. Every single event in his life, good and bad, had led to the man he was now. 

“Just wish things could have been different.”

"I know, but it's all for the best. In the long run you have a far better life than what it could have been."

Tony felt a fresh downpour of tears on his cheeks and nodded. “I guess you’re right.” 

Maria brought her hand up to touch her son's cheek only for it to turn back into wisps like smoke. Tony felt his chest tighten but he forced a smile. 

“Maybe we’ll try that again next time I stop by.”

She nodded. "You better come back to us." She smiled kindly.

“I will. I promise.” Tony swallowed thickly as his mother’s image flickered and she faded. He turned away and took a moment, unable to believe that had just happened. Hela returned to him. She'd taken Odin further down the river so that the Allfather could speak to his father.

Tony took a deep shaky breath then looked at Hela. He was quiet for a moment, lips pursed. 

“Can I talk to my dad?”

She nodded. Picking up the wisp from the ground, she put it back into the river before pulling out Howard Stark. Tony tensed as he watched his father form in front of him. This image was much clearer in his mind. Tony fidgeted with his hands as he looked at his father’s specter. 

“Hey.” 

"You certainly have changed." Howard spoke, just as sure and distant as Tony remembered.

“Yeah, well it’s been almost thirty years since the last time you saw me. I hope I’ve changed.” Tony gave a tight lipped smiled. 

"I don't think I would have chosen the long hair though."

Tony nodded, chuckling dryly. “Yeah I remember your long hair lecture: cut that mop Tony, you’re not a punk rocker.”

"You should learn to tie it back. Stark men don’t go bald, we go grey." He said. Tony nodded again, casting his gaze down. This certainly hadn’t been what he had hoped his reunion with his father would be, but it was better than what he’d imagined. 

“I remember. You used to dye your temples all the time.” Tony paused for a moment. “I don’t know if you know as much as Mom does but I got married.”

"I know everything she does. You always had a way of picking them." He said. Tony sighed quietly. He couldn’t read what his father was thinking. Was he angry? Was he proud? Did he not care? Tony looked away from the specter and fidgeted with his hands more. 

“I just wanted to say hi.”

"Bullshit Tony, what did you come here for?" he asked. Tony chewed his lower lip, giving a slow shake of his head. 

“I honestly have no fucking clue. I thought maybe you’d be different but I guess being an absolute dick is something that doesn’t go away.” Tony looked at the specter. 

"You came here to yell at me?" he asked. 

“No. I just thought that maybe hearing about your grandkids would change things.” The inventor began to feel small again. It was like being a kid all over again with Howard. “I thought you’d be proud that I didn’t turn out to be the useless drunk you happily envisioned I would be.”

"I have grandkids?" He asked. Howard had been bitter about is death and after Tony had become Ironman, he stopped watching him. Tony looked at the specter curiously. 

“I thought you said you knew everything Mom did?” It was clear by the look on his face that Howard had no idea. Tony took a deep breath. “You have three biological ones: Remus, Astrid, and Emery. And a bunch of adopted ones: Toki, Fenrir, Hela, Sleipnir. They’re Loki’s but that makes them mine since we’re married.”

"Taking a man that can give you children. Tell me what else have you done?"

Tony wasn’t even sure where to start. So much had happened in the years since his parents died. He began with his meeting Loki and how they eventually got married. He told his father about Remus and how the boy could use magic. 

"What else, that’s not the whole of it."

“Hold on a second, I’m trying to get everything straight!” Tony pursed his lips in thought then told his father about Amora and bringing Fenrir to the tower. He told Howard about how he and Loki found Toki and what a mess it was afterwards. 

"No, that’s not what you have to say to me. Tell me what it is that you want to tell me? Get it off your chest."

Tony was puzzled for a moment before realizing just what it was his father wanted to hear. The man clenched his jaw slightly and looked down. He could feel so many emotions bubbling up into his chest and he tried hard to push them down. 

“Did you ever actually want me?” Tony looked up at his father and he felt his stomach tighten. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer to this. 

"No, I didn't. I didn't want you to be like me. To be another Stark driven into the ground by drinking and women. I didn't want to see you repeat it."

“Well I’m not, not anymore.” Tony lifted his head higher. “I settled down, got married. I never cheated. I found that old hat you gave me when I was a kid; it’s Remus’s now.”

"What old hat?" he ask.

“That red one you gave me after I got stuck in the snow.”

"You kept it?"

“Yeah, I did. I thought it would be a nice way to remember that at one point you cared about me.”

"My father wasn't a father to me. I didn't know what I was doing."

“Oh I remember that part.” Tony sighed quietly. “I know you thought it was creepy but I like having it.”

"And just what do I have to be proud of as far as my grandchildren are concerned?"

“Toki is a genius, smart as I was when I was his age. Fenrir is as gifted as Loki with magic and Remus is showing talent for it already. Astrid and Emery are too little; they’re barely two months old.”

"Grand-daughters and twins at that. I hope they look like your man."

“The girls took after me. Remus looks like Loki.” Tony pulled out his wallet to show to his father. Howard looked at the pictures. His son was right, Remus looked like Loki. 

"Those red eyes are unnerving." he said.

“They’re Loki’s, it’s a frost giant thing.” Tony shrugged and put the pictures away. 

"What are on the girls hands? Those patterns?" He asked.

“They’re scars, also from the frost giant blood in them. The girls don’t have magic like Loki does.”

"What about the one you said is as smart as you. Will he be taking on the Company?"

“Toki? Yeah, he’s really excited about it. He’s been programming his own little AI lately. His tutor wants to just give him a Ph. D right now.” Tony smiled.

"How old are they?" He asked.

“Just two months. Remus is turning four soon but demi-gods develop differently than humans do.”

"You certainly know how to pick them boy." He said.

“Loki was the only one I could be myself around without losing my mind. He fixed me.”

"You were never broken, though I am glad he came around."

“I was pretty broken Dad. Still am but he makes it better.” Tony looked at Howard then away with a fond smile. 

"Guess someone has to keep you level. How does he do it?"

“Magic, I guess. You know for the longest time, people thought he’d put some kind of spell on me.”

"From that picture and the look in his eyes, it's not a spell. Your mother used to give me that same look." He said. Tony looked at his father. 

“That’s what I told everybody. By the way, Fury misses you. He says he misses hearing you shout at people for touching your stuff.”

"How is the Cyclopes? Did he ever find Steve? What about Peggy?" He asked.

“Oh Rogers is alive and kicking. I don’t know how the hell you put up with the guy.” Tony shook his head then sighed. “Peggy passed away a couple years ago. She picked up where you left off.”

"I don't know him as well as you know him. You've known him for years. I haven’t. Did he get to say goodbye to her?"

Tony nodded. “He went to visit her whenever he could. He was really broken up when she passed away but he got to say good bye at least.”

"I'm glad she got to see him."

“It was good for both of them. I don’t know all the details but I guess she was starting to get Alzheimer’s.”

"What else have I missed?"

“Rogers and I are part of the Avengers. Aliens tried to invade earth and I realized I’m scared of horses.”

"I still don’t know where that comes from." Howard blurted. Tony stopped and looked at his father surprised. 

“Wait, you mean you knew?”

"You were afraid of them as a child." Howard replied.

“So it wasn’t just my imagination.” Tony huffed. He knew this was a long standing thing.

"I still don't understand that. Maybe it's like my fear of snakes." Howard admitted. 

“Was my mom scared of horses?”

"No. In fact, I used to take her out riding some days."

“Guess it’s just random then.” Tony sighed, shaking his head and looked at his father quietly for a moment. “Guess I’ll see you the next time I come down here.”

"I'd like to meet my grandchildren next time." Howard replied.

“I’ll see if I can bring them.” 

Howard nodded before disappearing from his sight. Tony stood quietly there then looked at Hela. 

“Thanks a lot for this.”

"You are always welcome." she smiled.


	219. Chapter 219

Tony bowed his head to her then headed back to Asgard with Odin. 

The inventor went to look for his husband, suddenly feeling the strong need to hold him close. 

Loki had the girls in a shallow bath, bathing them both. Tony went over to the god and held him from behind. 

"Did you have fun with my father?" Loki asked turning back to the girls.

“I talked to my parents.” Tony pressed his forehead into Loki’s back. 

"How did that go for you?" Loki asked.

“It was nice, at least talking to my mom was nice. My dad was as dry as he always was with me.” 

"Maybe he'll get better at it one day." Loki said. "Come here, your girls missed their daddy."

Tony smiled at his daughters and reached for them. Astrid and Emery both smiled up at their father, reaching for him with their little hands. Astrid kicked about a little bit, sloshing the water around. Tony chuckled at her and shook his head. 

“Hey, quit splashing around.”

"Remus liked having water fights too." Loki smiled.

“Oh I remember those.” Tony looked at his daughters then at Loki. “Would it be possible to take them to see my parents?”

"Yes." Loki answered quickly. "They are our children. They are family and they are just as safe in Hela's realm as she is."

“I think I’ll drop by again tomorrow, take the kids with me. Do you think Fenrir would want to come?”

"You'll have to ask him that. Though I think he would like to see the people that made you."

“I bragged about all the kids, I thought he’d want to meet my parents.” Tony shrugged. 

"He loves you Anthony, he does. But there are still some things that he'd rather be left out of. If you want to know if he'll go then you have to go and ask him."

Tony nodded and sighed quietly, looking back at the girls. It seemed there would always be that rift between him and Fenrir.

"Don't hold that against him." Loki said. "He said when he's done with school he wants to go back to the wolf pack that raised him when I couldn't."

“Makes sense. He wants to go back with what’s familiar.” Tony looked at his husband. “Are you going to be okay?”

"It's what he wants. It's not like I'll never see him again. I'll find him again, this won’t be like the first time." He said.

“As long as it’s all right with you.” Tony smiled at his husband then helped him get the girls out of the bath. He dried Astrid off and got her dressed.

"I'll live." Loki said picking Emery out and cradling her to his chest. Tony rocked Astrid slowly in his arms. He looked at his daughter and brushes his fingers through her short hair.

"I love our life together, our children, our mishaps and our adventures." Loki said.

Tony smiled at the god then kissed his cheek. “Good.”

"We have to stop feeding Remus the golden apples." He said.

“Why?”

"It's why he's four and looks two. It's hindering his aging and everyone is getting too close together."

“Alright, no more apples. Hopefully he’ll eat normal apples then.”

“He eats them just fine." Loki said. Tony nodded and looked back at Astrid, who seemed about to fall asleep.

“My mom knew about the kids and you. How does that work, is she a ghost or something?”

"More or less, yes." Loki replied. "She can see you whenever she pleases but can never leave or contact you, though you have to contact her. She left the living world with unfinished business and for that she is allowed the gift to watch."

Tony smiled a bit when he heard this. 

“Sounds kinda sad but at least she didn’t miss out on anything.” Tony set Astrid in her crib. 

"When my grandfather left the living, he had lived his life and done everything he felt he needed too. He does not need to see what goes on but that does to mean he cannot give council to my father."

“So that’s why your dad goes to visit him? Get advice?”

Loki nodded. "He's been doing it since Hela discovered she had such a power."

“It’s a pretty nifty gift.” Tony smiled. “There anybody there you go and visit?”

"No." Loki replied. "Never had a reason to do so." he said.

“You should come with me next time. I think my mom would be pretty happy to meet you.”

Loki hummed. "Perhaps." He said. A maid walked over to the room and informed the two that dinner was ready. Tony glanced at the maid then back at Loki. 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Loki nodded as he pressed kisses to the girls’ foreheads and left the room with a maid to watch them. Tony walked alongside his husband to the dining hall, smiling at Toki and Fenrir. Sleipnir and his young love were there also, chatting happily amongst themselves. 

"My oldest might be getting married soon. I'll be a grandfather soon after that. And then Hela might soon find herself a mate." He said. 

“Hela, really?” Tony looked at his husband curiously. 

"I said might. Men have a problem with women having such power as she does."

“Guess that’s true. What about another woman?” Tony served himself and started eating.

"That's up to my daughter who she welcomes into her bed." Loki said. "I love her either way but it's ultimately up to her."

Tony nodded, his mouth full of food. Loki rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he looked over at his eldest and his lover. The young couple laughed and spoke quietly, so happy in their own little world. Tony smiled at the sight, nudging his husband a bit. 

“Isn’t that cute?”

"I'm old." Loki declared.

Tony looked at his husband then burst out laughing. 

"You're going grey." Loki blurted out at him.

Tony stopped and his eyes widened. “What?” He quickly put his hands up in his hair. 

Loki smiled at him. "You heard what I said.”

Tony gawked at his husband and ran his fingers through his hair. Well, seems he would have to start dying it out. 

Sif laughed at the two and shook her head. “Greys are a sign of wisdom Anthony Stark!”

"He's too vain to care for such a thing." Loki said with a wicked smirk.

“Sorry that I don’t want to look old yet!” Tony grumbled, picking at his food. 

"You'll survive." Loki patted Tony’s back. Tony scoffed and glared at his husband before stuffing his mouth with food. Loki smiled at him. 

"I think you'll look rather handsome with gray at your temples." Andromeda, Sleipnir’s girlfriend, commented. Tony looked over at the young woman then at his husband as if seeking approval. He didn’t exactly like the idea of looking old so soon. 

"You can accept compliments you know." Loki said.

“But it’s my hair.” Tony grumbled quietly and sighed. He supposed maybe he could get used to the grey. Eventually. Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, yes we know."

The others had quite a good time giggling at Tony’s despair, though they did also try to boost his ego. The grey did look quite fetching in his temples; it added a certain air of maturity to the man. 

"I think I'll have to kill that ego of yours." Loki grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes at his husband. 

“You’re just jealous cause everyone noticed how sexy I am.” Tony smiled triumphantly and reached for another piece of fruit. 

"No, you're ego stroking." He said.

Tony’s smile wilted again and he gave his husband a little glare. 

"You know you love me." Loki said with a grin. Tony narrowed his eyes at his husband but he knew it was true. He loved the god too much to stay angry with him. 

“Don’t act cute.” He leaned over and kissed Loki’s cheek. 

"If I didn't act cute I would never get my way." Loki chuckled.

“You’re worse than Remus.” Tony shook his head and Frigga laughed. 

"No, when he acts like that it’s all you."

“Oh no, there’s a lot of you in there too.”

“Oh enough you two.” Frigga smiled at the pair. Loki kept the next comment to himself and settled back into his plate. Tony went back to his food, finishing up his dinner soon enough. 

He excused himself earlier than usual that night; after that meeting with his parents, he just wanted to be with his children. The twins were still fast asleep, Remus was curled up in his own crib, and Toki and Fenrir would soon be off to bed for themselves. Tony wished Toki and Fenrir good night first then went to watch over his youngest three children. Hard to believe he had so many children already. Loki smiled at him as he walked into the room.

"To kiss their heads and smell their scents as they sleep. Watching all their features rest as they are at peace with the world and safe in their dreams."

Tony looked over at his husband and smiled, giving a slight nod. 

“My dad was a little different than I remember. He was nicer at least.”

"Maybe death has brought him some peace." He said.

“I hope so. I mean, at least he can be nice now.”

"It shouldn’t be about him being nice it should be about you proving to him that you are not him."

“I’m pretty sure I did that. We talked about it a little, tried to clear up the air.” Tony shrugged. “He wants to see the kids next time I go see him.”

Loki nodded. "Did he question them?" Loki asked.

“Well he asked about the marks on the girls but he didn’t say anything bad about them. Plus I want my mom to see them.”

He nodded. "Very well."

“Don’t worry; first bad thing he says about my kids, I’ll turn into a ghost and sock him.”

"Don’t turn into a ghost. We need you here." Loki said. Tony looked into his husband’s eyes and smiled. 

“Then I guess I’ll stay.” He kissed Loki softly. “I’ll go back tomorrow with the kids. You should come too.”

"I'll think on it. They want to send me to Vanaheim tomorrow; I'm still the prince."

“What are you going there for?” Tony looked at his husband curiously, wondering if he would have to start picking up on more princely duties for Asgard.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm only going to make pleasantries and deny a marriage proposal."

Tony snorted a bit and shook his head. “Marriage proposal?” He raised a brow and grinned, slightly amused. He would have thought the entire universe would know by now Loki was married. 

"Yes. The ruler of Vanaheim has asked that we make a betrothal for his son and heir to his throne to one of the girls when they are of age. I'm going and I'm denying it."

Tony’s smile fell when he realized it wasn’t for Loki. He hadn’t even thought that his kids would be up for something like that. 

“Why are they asking so soon for the kids?” 

"This is what happens when you're part of a royal family. You make alliances with other royal families through marriage. The sooner the arrangement is met, the sooner we can make the terms and benefit from each other."


	220. Chapter 220

“Do our kids have to do that too?” Tony was taken aback by the thought of his children having to get married off as part of some terms with another world. His mind began to reel.

"No, they don't. I will not do that to them." Loki said. "That is why I'm going to deny it. Now if the boy decides that, years later, he wants to try and court one of the girls when they are all older, then that’s up to them."

Tony huffed but it was better than marrying his kids off now. “Alright, I trust you.” 

"Anthony, just like they can take the throne, proposals for marriage can be made."

Tony scoffed, pouting a bit. He didn’t want to think about the day when his kids would be old enough to take the throne. He stopped suddenly. 

“Wait, so would Remus take the throne?”

"If it came down to it yes." Loki replied. "Things still have to go through the motions. I am still the second son and Thor has not yet married. As it stands, if father dies, Thor moves to power and if he does then I do. Sleipnir will get the throne first; he is my first born. But he has rights to deny it and then power falls to Fenrir, as Hela already rules in her own realm. Then Remus has right for the throne. Toki cannot because he has no blood to us and is adopted."

Tony nodded as Loki finished explaining. 

“But that only happens if Thor doesn’t marry and have his own kids, right? So what happens to you if he does have kids? You stop being prince?”

"No, I am prince regent. If he does not marry and have children, I will take over, should the time pass that he is incapable of producing a child."

“Gotcha.” Tony was sure he’d get all this royalty business sorted out, eventually. “So what would that make me? Just the guy you married?”

"No, you are my consort." Loki smiled. "I will see you later."

Tony smiled a bit, liking the way that sounded. “You’re not coming to bed yet?”

"I told you, I must go handle this matter tonight." Loki said.

Tony sighed but nodded. “Hurry back.” Tony kissed his husband.

"Shall do." He grinned.

Tony smiled at Loki then went to their room to get ready for the night. 

Loki left and returned some time later. 

"Problem solved." He sighed, strutting back into the bedroom.

Tony looked up at his husband and smiled. “Took a lot less time than I thought it would.”

"I explained the situation and he understood."

“Good, now come over here so we can sleep.”

Loki walked over to the bed, stripping as he did so and climbed into the bed once he pushed the last of his clothing away. Tony looked his husband over slowly and smiled.

“Do you just naturally look that amazing?”

"Yes." Loki grinned. Leaning over, he gave Tony a kiss. Tony kissed back, reaching up and putting a hand on Loki’s cheek. 

"Do you have any questions about any of this? I know it’s new to you."

“About you kissing me or the whole marriage proposal thing?”

"About any of this “royalty business” as you call it."

Tony smiled at the god. “I have tons of questions but I think we can figure all that out tomorrow.”

"Well ask one now, that's driving you insane. I can see it in your eyes." 

Tony looked up into his husband’s eyes and smiled. 

“I hate that you know me so well sometimes.” He adjusted himself on the pillows. “If you take the throne next, I’ll be the consort, right? Or do I become the second king?”

"No. You are not of royal birth. The one to take the throne after me is one of our children."

“So I’m just a consort?” Tony huffed a bit but nodded. “Alright. So what happens if you don’t want the throne?”

"Then it goes to the next person able to take the throne."

“So Sleipnir wouldn’t automatically get it?”

"All of our children save for Toki and Hela. The others can rule with guidance from both myself and Thor if he doesn’t take the throne, as well as the fact of they all have the full right to deny the throne as I do. I told you, I never wanted to be king. I just wanted to prolong Thor's rule a bit longer."

“What about your brother though? He still want to be king?”

"Now that I don't know. He certainly hasn't said that he doesn’t want it."

“It’d be kinda weird to see Point Break on the throne though.” Tony tried to imagine Thor being king but it was hard to picture. 

"Just as it will be to see me on the throne."

Tony blinked and tried to imagine Loki as king. For some reason, his mind wandered to other things they would do on the throne.

“Yeah, weird.” He grinned slowly.

Loki leaned in close. "Because your mind is in the gutter."

Tony rolled his eyes with a playful grin. “You have to admit it’s a pretty sexy thought though.”

"We are not doing anything like that on the throne. Even in your head that's an insult."

Tony pouted almost childishly. “Fine, I’ll make my own throne and do you on that one.”

Loki chuckled. "I bet you will."

Tony raised a brow curiously then smiled at his husband. “Hell yeah I will.”

"Go to sleep." He said. Tony leaned over and stole a quick kiss before lying back against the pillows. 

“Night.”

"Good night Beloved." Loki smiled at him. Tony smiled back and settled in to sleep. 

The following morning was brought in with rain so everyone was confined to the palace.

Tony let himself sleep in just a bit, one of his arms looped over Loki’s waist. 

"Daddy up time." Remus climbed onto the bed, having slipped into the bedroom. Tony groaned and began to stretch on the bed, resistant to opening his eyes. 

"Up time." Remus said shaking him.

Tony mumbled and started to get up, yawning. “I’m up, I’m up.”

"Bekfat." Remus stated.

“Yeah, we’re going.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and stretched again before reaching for his shirt. Best not show up to the table shirtless. Loki stirred on his side of the bed. 

"Why so early?"

“We eat!” Remus grinned, pulling on Tony’s pant leg before going over to jump on Loki. 

Tony smiled at the boy then finished stretching the fatigue out of his body. Loki groaned as his son found his liver with his sharp elbows. 

"I'm up, I’m up."

Remus squealed happily and leaned down, blowing a wet kiss onto Loki’s cheek. Tony laughed at the sight then went over and scooped his son up. Getting up, Loki smiled at him. 

"Sweet boy." he chuckled as he got up. Remus clapped his hands and smiled. 

“Hi Daddy!” 

Tony bounced the boy in his arms then went to see if someone had already taken the twins. Sif had Astrid and Frigga had Emery. Fenrir and Toki were up and about. 

Tony headed to the dining hall with Loki and Remus, smiling when he saw the rest of the family there already eating. 

“Guess they beat us here.”

Remus squirmed until he was put down and went over to Sleipnir. 

"Did it Nip." Remus smiled. Sleipnir smiled and picked the boy up. 

“Very good.” He chuckled and bounced his younger half-brother on his knee. Tony smiled a bit at the two then went over and sat down.

Loki shook his head. 

"Stop sending the kids after us."

“Would you rather I sent my uncle after you?”

“No!” Tony answered a little too quickly to that but with good reason. Thor had already gone to wake them once and it was an experience Tony hoped never to repeat. 

"Yes, my uncle's methods are a bit unconventional."

“You think?” Tony shook his head and served himself some juice. 

Thor walked into the hall moments later, though he looked troubled. 

“Are you alright dear?” Frigga stood worried. Loki and Odin started to stand as well.

Thor looked at his mother and shook his head, though his brow was still furrowed. 

“Yes, I am fine.”

“What is wrong?”

“It is nothing.” Thor gave his mother a small smile and took her hands in his. “Do not worry yourself.”

"Do not lie, Thor." Loki said. "Tell us what the problem is."

Thor looked at his brother and sighed. 

“I am not even sure if anything is wrong yet. Please, do not fret, it is nothing.” Thor walked past his family and went to the table, though he didn’t seem very hungry. 

The warriors all looked at their friend concerned and exchanged glances amongst themselves. Even Tony didn’t like this.

Loki shook his head but didn’t question his brother any further.

Thor calmed his friends and assured them nothing was wrong, at least not yet. It seemed that whatever was on his mind was quite serious. 

Tony glanced at the god then back at his husband.

"It will come out soon enough."

Everyone remained tentative of Thor the rest of the day, though they didn’t ask what was troubling him. He would tell them all eventually, or so they hoped. 

“I’ve never seen your brother like that. Not since you were put into SHIELD custody.” Tony looked at his husband then bounced Emery on his knee in the playroom.

"I'm going to solve the problem." Loki said. He put Astrid down on the mats to play with Toki and a few toys. "I'll be back. I'm going to find my brother." he said.

“Alright. Hurry back.” Tony watched his husband go then went back to playing with his children. Toki looked at Loki then back at Tony. 

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s just worried about your uncle.”

Thor was out in the gardens alone. He was petting one of the cats that often wandered in. Loki came out with two goblets and a large skin of wine. 

"Drink with me Brother."

Thor looked up at and gave a slight smile, clearly surprised by the gesture. 

“You wish to drink with me? You have not done that since our first night drinking together, and as I remember correctly, you wished never to do it again.” 

"We are not drinking on your terms, we are drinking on mine." He smiled, pouring them each goblet.

Thor chuckled dryly and reached for the goblet. 

“Thank you.” He looked at the wine but didn’t drink from it.

"It’s not fun if only one of us drinks." Loki said.

“Yes, of course.” Thor smiled a bit and sipped the wine then sighed. “I know you are here to speak with me Brother.”

"I cannot help you if you do not tell me what vexes you."

Thor looked at his brother then away and shook his head. 

“I have been thinking much of my role as prince. I am first heir to the throne and yet…” Thor pursed his lips.


	221. Chapter 221

"You have not married nor even found love."

Thor looked at the goblet in his hands. 

“I feel am failing in my duties. How am I to take the throne when I cannot even find one to love?”

"Then perhaps you must truly look to find a bride." he said.

“I am trying Loki. You must know that.” Thor looked at his brother hopelessly. “And yet each time, I feel as though I have only found another admirer.”

"What of the lady Sif? She would make you a fine bride." Loki said. 

“I could not ask that of her, no matter my feelings. If she does not return my love then it would be cruel to force her into marriage.”

"Then I offer you this: a new identity and face. Change your name and find your bride. Only then when she loves you and you her will it be undone, and it be revealed to her who you truly are."

Thor looked to his brother surprised but curious. 

“This will not be like the time you turned me into an old man, will it?” He asked with a little smile. 

"No." Loki replied. "Pick a name for yourself and a name for your father; that will be your identity. Give up the power of your element and weapon until true due cause. As long as the hammer is in your hands or you are in combat, you will be Thor. But when you are not, you will be the man you have made of yourself."

Thor let this sink in and thought in silence. In truth, he was curious if this would work. If he should find a maiden that could not recognize him, then she would be forced to love him for who he is. It would certainly be better than his previous attempts, and at worse he would return home empty handed. 

“Very well. then let us try.”

Loki nodded. "Come to me tomorrow morning and we will get started."

“Thank you Brother.” Thor smiled at Loki then looked up at the sky. “I thought quite seriously of simply letting the throne go to you. You have always been much better at this than I.”

"Thor, I told you before, I never had any real interest in the throne. I only wanted to prolong it even further for you because you were arrogant at the time and a foolish boy. But if you still wish to give it up, I’ll take upon my duty as a son of Odin."

“You would make a truly great king Loki.” Thor smiled then sighed. “Let us see if this little trick of yours works. If it does, then I suppose you have nothing to fear.”

"I do not fear it, Brother. I welcome the duty of a king just as I welcomed the duty as a father and husband."

“I suppose if you can survive a marriage to Anthony Stark, the throne of Asgard is nothing.” Thor laughed. “Hopefully I will be half the father and husband you are.” 

"You will be a fine father Thor, and a husband as well."

“Thank you for your words Loki.” Thor smiled then stood. “Go on, return to Anthony. I do not doubt he is quite upset I have taken so much of your time from him.”

"He gets me far longer than you do. Though we did spend some millennium together." Loki chuckled. 

Thor grinned and nodded. 

“That is true. Since the first day Father brought you.” Thor smiled at his brother. “I only wish I had spent those years more wisely.”

Loki chuckled. "You had fun your way and I had it mine."

“I suppose so. I shall see you in the morning, Brother.” Thor bowed his head to Loki. 

"Where are you going? It is only yet midday." Loki pointed out.

“Surely you do not intend to spend the entire afternoon with me?” Thor looked at Loki shocked. They hadn’t spent so much time together since they were children. 

"I can. Let’s go for a hunt, shall we? It's not something we've done in a good while."

Thor grinned wide and nodded. “Very well then!”

Loki called, and had two horses prepared for them. Thor followed his brother out to the stables shortly after. 

“Tis the season of elks, is it not?” 

"That it is. See if we can bring back a few for the tables tonight." Loki smiled.

“Do you remember the first time we took down elk? That was a nightmare.” Thor chuckled and mounted his horse. 

"It was only a nightmare because you didn’t shoot it through the chest, you snatched it through the neck." Loki chuckled.

“I was worried I would miss! My marksmanship is not as good as yours.” Thor smiled. 

"Well what would you expect? I was trying to be the best at everything and anything to prove my worth."

“I think you’ve far surpassed any such expectations.” Thor shook his head with a grin. 

"I would hope so." Loki replied.

“Aye. Father speaks so fondly of you when you are gone.” Thor looked around as they rode along, his quiver on his back. 

Loki's eyes widened. "Does he really?"

“Aye, almost as much as Mother does.” Thor smiled. 

"He would." Loki laughed.

“It is refreshing to hear him speak of you so highly though.” Thor caught a glimpse of some elk not far from them and stopped his horse. Loki lined up his shot quickly and shot the elk down in a single blow. Thor hummed his appreciation, nodding his head. 

“Well done, truly. You have not lost your accuracy.” 

Loki smiled. 

"Not bad for someone out of practice." He chuckled. "I never go to SHIELD and practice because I do not wish to steal Barton's thunder."

Thor laughed and shook his head. 

“You must leave our poor friend with something, mustn’t you?” Thor grinned at his brother. 

"I'm saving it for when I truly need to embarrass him."

“You are too cruel to him.” Thor grinned and took up his bow. 

"He asked for it." Loki replied. Getting off his horse, he went to collect the elk.

“Also, you are quite the trickster Loki.” Thor watched Loki then shot at another elk. 

"I don’t use my tricks."

“And what of those times you turned into a woman?” Thor looked at his brother then went to retrieve the elk he’d shot. 

"He brought it on himself for drinking." He said.

Thor laughed. 

“Oh and I am sure you did not enjoy it in the least when he made a fool of himself.”

"Of course I did. But he was drunk and it was funny."

“You can be so cruel at times Loki.” Thor grinned and tied the elk to his horse. “They are quite large this year.”

"That’s a good thing. That or maybe this one is a buck."

"Fandral found quite a few large ones during the winter too. I can only imagine how the snow elk must be." Thor shook his head. 

"To find one again would be fantastic." Loki smiled. 

"Aye, it would be. We did not see them this past winter. I am unsure if they even came down from the mountains."

"It has always been a dream of mine to take one down. Not many have done it. Not even father, or his father before him."

"That is true, though if anyone could do it, I am certain it is you." Thor smiled. "Perhaps we should try our luck come winter."

Loki nodded. 

"I will bring one down."

"I have no doubt you will." Thor grinned then shot down another elk. 

Loki nodded. 

"I think three will do well enough for tonight, Brother."

"Then let us return. No doubt Anthony is searching for you." Thor chuckled as they rode back. 

"I doubt it. I told him I was coming to see you."

"Did you inform him we would be out hunting?" 

"No, but he should be up to his waist in children." Loki chuckled.

“I am quite jealous of that. All those young ones crawling all over the both of you. I only hope I will have my own brood soon.”

"Don't rush for it." Loki chuckled. "It's rewarding, it truly is, but you never really have a moment alone anymore."

“I believe I have had more than plenty of time alone.” Thor smiled at his brother then glanced up as they arrived back at the palace. They hauled their kill inside then took the horses back to the stables. 

Loki washed up and stopped by his room to change his clothes. Anthony and the children were right where he left them.

Tony was playing peek-a-boo with the girls, a game they seemed to enjoy quite a bit. They giggled and flailed as their father hid his face only to pop up again. 

“Oh hey. Have a nice talk with your brother?”

Loki nodded. 

"Yes. Everything will be fine now."

“Good. So what was wrong with him? Mid-life god crisis?”

"We aren’t even 30 yet." Loki replied.

Tony stared blankly at his husband, mouth hanging slightly open. 

“You’re barely…thirty?” The inventor’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “Are you serious? I’m turning fifty this year!” He whined and flopped over onto the bed. Thanks to the apples, he didn’t look his age but still, the thought of it certainly weighed on him now. 

"Haven't you noticed I've not been eating the apples? I've been trying to age so I could catch up to you a little."

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Tony looked at his husband and pouted. “I’m old.”

"You're not old, you don't look a day over forty two."

Tony huffed and looked at Loki. 

“Yeah and you look thirty. People must think I’m some kind of creep!” Tony put his hands over his face. 

"But you're not, and I'm thousands of years older than you so it balances out in a way."

Tony looked at his husband, pouting a bit.

“Yeah, but let’s compare the relativity of that. In human years, you’re not thirty yet and I’m almost fifty.”

"But you're still mine, and I still love you no matter what your age."

Tony looked at Loki and couldn’t help smiling a bit. He loved it when the god spoke like that. 

“Come here and give me a kiss.”

Loki leaned in, cupping one side of Tony's face as he kissed him. Tony kissed back and reached up, tangling his fingers in Loki’s hair. 

"Behave yourself." He chuckled.

Tony grinned. 

“I always behave.” He winked playfully at his husband then sat up. 

"Sure you do." Loki chuckled.

Tony smiled and pulled the god close.

“Can’t blame me for trying.”

"It's still early." Loki chuckled.

“Are you offering or are you trying to tell me nicely to stop flirting?”

“Both." Loki chuckled before giving Tony a few more kisses. Tony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist. 

“Mm, don’t be mean. My ego is hurt.”

"Then stop trying to get into my pants when it's this early."

Tony pouted. 

“I’m not trying to get into your pants, I’m trying to be sweet.” He shrugged.

"Well when you start flirting, I can’t tell anymore." Loki replied. Tony chuckled and shook his head. 

“Yes you can, shut up.”

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders. 

"Come on."

Tony smiled and kissed Loki’s neck, holding him close before he sighed. 

“I have to go and check how everything’s going back home.”

"No, you don’t." Loki replied.


	222. Chapter 222

“You wanna wait until Fury comes here to tell us something might be wrong?” Tony put his hands on Loki’s hips. 

"Truthfully I do. I want to stay here with our children and family."

“I do too, but you know I still have to make sure the earth isn’t coming apart at the seams. Fury can’t do anything without me.” Tony gave a smug grin. “I’ll be back in no time, alright?”

"Alright, alright." He said.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise. Besides, there’s probably nothing wrong.” Tony kissed Loki then got off the bed and went to the Bifrost. He doubted the earth was really falling apart yet; they’d only been gone four days.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Loki sighed. 

*0*

Tony landed on the tower moments later and huffed. It was strange being home after so many days away. He walked into the tower. 

“Hey Jarvis. Miss me?”

“Terribly so Sir. Also, Director Fury has called twice.”

“Oh yeah? Call him back for me.” 

Jarvis connected Tony with Fury.

“Hey Fury.”

“I was starting to think you and Loki were leaving for good. You didn’t even say good bye.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” 

“You better bring me something back then. How are the kids?”

“They’re doing great. Toki’s blowing things up in the palace. Hope they don’t charge me for anything he wrecks.”

"You would be able to afford it Stark.” Fury chuckled. 

“Yeah but that’s not the point. And I’m not sure I could; everything in that palace is made of gold.”

Fury chuckled and shook his head. 

“Please tell me this is just a social call.”

“For now, yes. We’ve got our usual movement across the board, but it’s nothing ugly yet.”

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

"Yeah I need you and Loki back down to earth in case something jumps off." Fury told him. "Not right away but in the next day or so."

“Alright. Anything too serious?”

“Not yet, thankfully. Like I said, this is just a precaution in case something happens. If it doesn’t, you can go back on vacation.”

“We’ll be back tomorrow then.”

*0*

Loki went to go find his children to spend some more time with them.

Toki was busy building something while Fandral and Nelim played with the twins. 

“Oh, hello Loki.” Nelim smiled at the god.

Loki smiled at them. 

"Fandral, may I speak with you please?"

Fandral looked up and nodded. “Certainly.” He excused himself from the others and went over to Loki. 

"Walk with me." Loki said pulling the man along.

"Is something wrong Loki?" Fandral asked. Loki hushed his voice a bit, and checked around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Nelim is very special. Strong, smart, brave, and true, and you'd better consider yourself lucky to earn any of her affections. I don't want your whoreish ways hurting her, do you understand? You know what I can do and what I will do if you hurt her." he said.

Fandral looked at Loki surprised then laughed.

“Loki, you are quite mistaken about this. I am not the one Nelim fancies.” He smiled. “Though I do find your concern for her heartwarming.”

Loki arched a brow at the blonde. "Then who is?"

Fandral’s eyes widened slightly. 

“You have not noticed? She has scarcely left his side since she arrived.” Fandral glanced back as Hogun walked towards them. 

"I don't see everything." Loki stated. "Hogun, we must speak please walk with me." he said. Hogun looked at Loki curiously but nodded and went with him. Fandral chuckled as he watched the pair walk off. He went back over and sat on the grass with Nelim and twins. 

“He is quite protective of you.”

“Loki?” Nelim smiled. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it.”

"Hogun, you are a well-liked man and a very honorable warrior. But Nelim is as honorable and well deserving of any respect due to any well trained warrior. If you hurt her, dishonor, or even treat her with any less respect that is due to her as both a person and a warrior, I will kill you."

Hogun looked at Loki and knew by the look on his face he was telling the truth. Then again, he didn’t know Loki for making empty threats. 

“You have my word.”

Loki whipped out a blade and had the man pressed back against the wall. 

"I'd better."

Hogun tensed and stayed stalk still. 

“Loki, I do not mean Nelim any harm. I have nothing but respect for her.”

Loki pulled back from him. 

"Perfect. Then we are on the same page. Have a lovely day."

Hogun nodded and sighed quietly, watching as Loki walked away. 

*0*

Tony arrived back in Asgard sometime later. He knew Loki wouldn’t really like it, but they had a job to do.

Loki and everyone one else were getting ready to sit down for a well-deserved meal. Tony smiled at his family as he walked into the dining room. 

“Dad!” Toki grinned. 

“Hey guys, I’m back.”

"Good, come sit and join us for dinner."

Tony went over and sat with Loki and the children. 

“Fury wants us back in the next few days. Seems the world’s getting pretty active again.”

"When is it not active?" Loki asked with a sigh. Tony chuckled and shrugged. 

“Everybody misses us back home anyway.”

"Sure they do." Loki replied. "There was a time everyone hoped I died."

“Yeah, I remember that. Now they’re all hoping you really are immortal.” Tony chuckled. 

"I'm not going anywhere." he said.

“You’d better not.” Tony smiled at his husband. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

"Lose your mind raising the kids."

“For starters.” Tony kissed Loki’s cheek then served himself some food. 

"Having no one to cook like I do for you." he asked. "That and the amazing sex we have, the way I scream your name." Loki teased as he whispered into Tony's ear. Tony shuddered and looked at his husband before smiling.

“You’d better stop that before I throw you onto this table and do you here.”

"You wouldn’t and it’s so rude." He smiled. "But we could always go back to our room."

“Don’t tempt me, or I’ll drag you out of here.” Tony winked at his husband then took a bite of his meal.

"Please do." Loki grinned. Tony glanced around at everyone at the table then leaned in. 

“Just let me finish eating. I’ll need the energy to ravish you tonight.”

Loki gave him a wicked grin as he returned to his own plate. Tony smiled back and took a few more bites of his meal. Oh he was excited for tonight. 

Nelim and Hogun walked in, smiling and chatting before bowing to the royal family. 

“You two sure look cute together.” Tony noted and grinned as Nelim blushed, her cheeks going darker green. Loki eyed Hogun for a second as he watched them sit down. Hogun glanced at Loki then smiled at Nelim and sat with her at the table. Nelim smiled at Tony and shook her head. 

“Are you trying to embarrass me?”

“Why, is it working?” Tony smiled.

"No, but we can embarrass Hogun." Loki smiled. Hogun glanced up when he heard his name. 

“What?”

Tony laughed at the man’s suddenly innocent looking face.

"We could share embarrassing stories about you." He replied.

Nelim smiled and looked at Hogun curiously. 

“You have embarrassing stories?”

Hogun chuckled and shook his head. 

“More than I care to admit.”

"Just like the time he got so drunk he rode his horse backwards into the lake." Loki said.

Nelim smiled then laughed. 

“Is that true?”

“While I cannot remember, there were multiple witnesses that will attest that it is.” Hogun smiled, his cheeks tinged pink.

"Don't forget the time he ended up on a fishing boat wearing a dress singing, about his dear lady fair who happened to be a fishing net."

Nelim and the other warriors all burst out laughing. Hogun hid his face in his hands but Nelim put her arms around him, smiling. 

“Come now, I have my own stories!”

“You do?” Tony looked at her curiously. 

Nelim grinned and nodded. 

“I was training to fly our personal jets. They were smaller than the usual ones we used in the Skrull army, and they were lighter. I accidentally flew it into the main hall of the Skrull mother ship and crashed it.”

"See, even Nelim has had her own blunders. Though at least she was not drunk." Loki laughed. Hogun smiled then looked at Nelim. The Skrull smiled back and laced her fingers with Hogun’s. 

“Quite the odd pairing you two make.” Thor smiled as he looked over at his friends. “Even more so than Anthony and Loki.”

“Aye, but Anthony Stark is not green.”

Nelim blushed and smiled.

"While that is true, Loki is blue." Sif pointed out.

"No one asked you." the Jotun replied. The warrior grinned at Loki then raised her goblet and took a hearty drink. Tony snorted, but tried not to laugh. 

“Come on, you look sexy.”

Loki growled at him a bit. Maybe he'd take Remus over to see his uncles the following day. Tony looked at his husband curiously for a moment, worried perhaps he’d said the wrong thing. Well, he could kiss sex goodbye for that night. 

“Come now Loki, we mean no harm.” Sif looked at the prince with a half-smile. “Things are not as before.”

The warriors still did not know what Loki looked like.

On the other side of the room, Remus called to him and was in as blue as any Jotun could be. The boy wriggled free from his grandmother’s arms and ran over to his parents. 

“Daddy!” He grinned and climbed up to sit next to Loki. “Look!” He pulled something out of his small pocket. 

“Oh look Babe. A rock.” Tony smiled. 

"It’s very pretty." Loki smiled. Remus giggled and took Loki’s hand, placing the rock on his palm.

“For you.”

“Oh, I don’t get anything?”

Remus blinked at his father then reached for one of the forks on the table. He handed it to Tony with a big smile.

“Here Daddy!”

Tony laughed and shook his head. 

“Well thanks.”

"This is a winter stone." Loki said turning it over in his hand. "How do you get it little one?" he asked. Remus blinked then climbed down and started pulling Loki’s hand.


	223. Chapter 223

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back. Sort of. 
> 
> Lotolle was busy with finals and then her PC erased so much of our work so we had to piece it back together. So we'll be getting this together soon, so in the mean time, have this chapter.

“Papa come!”

“Great, so you get a winter stone and I get a fork from the table.” Tony grumbled then stood to follow his husband and son.

"Where are you dragging me off to, little one?"

Remus babbled a bit, switching between gibberish that sounded like Old Norse and gibberish that sounded like English. Tony smiled at the boy and shook his head but frowned curiously as they kept going. They went into Frigga’s garden then past it and to the rear wall.

"Where are you taking us little one?" Loki asked.

“Ah-ah!” Remus pointed up ahead then crawled into a bush. 

Tony glanced at his husband then got on his hands and knees, following the boy. 

“Remus?” His eyes widened at what he saw. It looked like a very small portal. 

“Umm, Loki? Is this supposed to be here?”

Remus’s skin changed color as he passed through. Tony could have sworn it was Jotunheim, though his knowledge of the Nine Realms was far from complete. Loki shook his head. 

"No, it's not." Getting down on his hands and knees, Loki crawled part of the way through to get his son, and bring him back into Asgard. Remus giggled, fully Jotun in his father’s arms. 

“How did it get there? Freak accident?”

Remus grinned, then handed Tony one of the winter stones. 

“For you.”

“Oh, thanks Buddy.” Tony took the stone, though it was terribly cold in his hand. Loki was starting to turn as well.

"Come on little one, time to go home," Loki said. He would have to close the portal just in case. Tony glanced back at the portal and went back to the palace with his husband and son. 

“No more crawling through portals.”

Remus nodded then began drooling onto his chin. Loki shook his head as they headed back into the palace. He would take care of the portal when the child had gone to bed.  
Remus babbled on and on about the portal, again speaking in the strange mumbled language he alone understood. 

“Daddy!”

Tony smiled at the boy then went to check on his daughters. Loki put his son down, and watched him follow after Tony. Remus giggled and ran off after his father. He was much more balanced now that his legs were stronger. Tony glanced back and smiled then started walking a bit faster before going into a brisk walk. 

"Let him catch up," Loki said.

Remus squealed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. “Daddy! Daddy!”

Tony ran a bit faster then suddenly stopped, turned and growled at Remus. The boy screamed excited and tried to turn quickly only to tumble to the floor. Tony smiled and scooped up his son, growling and biting playfully at Remus’s sides. Watching the two, Loki went ahead so he could get the girls.

Tony laughed and played some more with Remus before heading to find the twins. 

“You didn’t open that portal, did you?”

“Daddy, no open.”

Carrying one girl in each arm, Loki walked back over to Tony and Remus. 

"I think you still owe me a good plowing," Loki said, coming back to Anthony.

Tony looked at his husband and grinned wide. 

“I did make a promise, didn’t I?” 

"That you did," Loki replied.

“Then I’ll honor that after we get the kids tucked into bed.” Tony pinched the god’s rear then grinned and took Emery into his arms.

"Come on, it's time to get them into their beds." Loki said.

Tony nodded and looked down at Remus. The boy yawned, hanging onto his father’s pants with one small hand. 

“You tired Buddy?”

Remus looked up at Tony and smiled then walked with his parents to the bedroom he shared with his sisters.

"Time for bed for everyone." He said. Loki didn’t worry about his older two as much because he knew they would get to bed at the right time on their own. Tony got Emery into bed then picked Remus up and took him to his little bed as well. He tucked the boy in and kissed his forehead. 

“Night Daddy.”

“Good night Bud.” 

Loki settled Astrid down in her crib and watched her almost instantly fall asleep. Tony went over to see his daughters one more time before he and Loki went to the bedroom.

“They’re so cute when they’re asleep.”

"Yes, it's easier for you to handle them." Loki teased. "Now, didn’t you promise bending me over?"

“Bent over, backwards, upside down. We’re gonna do a little of everything.” Tony grinned and pulled Loki close, kissing him. 

"I certainly like the sound of that." Loki said, pulling back from Tony after a moment.

“Any special requests?” Tony leaned back on his hands, looking his husband over with a ravenous gaze.

"Nope." Loki replied. Tony grabbed Loki by the waist and pulled him close before tugging his shirt up. He kissed the god’s abdomen softly, moving up to his chest.

"Remember, we're not making any babies right now."

“Yeah, I know. I’ll only make you partially delirious from pleasure.” Tony winked at his husband.

"Make me forget what day it is." Loki said.

“I think that can be arranged.” Tony kissed Loki’s chest then pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

"Remember the first time we went at it in your lab?" Loki asked, fingers tangling in his hair.

Tony looked up at his husband and smiled. “Are you kidding? That was a hallmark moment in our relationship. Of course I remember.” Tony kissed Loki’s neck. 

Loki chuckled. "I loved every second of it."

“There was a lot to love, wasn’t there?” Tony grinned and ran his hands along the god’s sides. He squeezed gently then undid his pants.

"If by which you mean I was screaming your name, yes."

“I always love hearing my name come out of your mouth.” Tony smiled then kissed down to the god’s sharp hips.

Loki smiled. "Yes."

Tony pulled away Loki’s pants and kissed along his milky thighs, almost lovingly. He ran his hands up Loki’s calves. Loki smiled as he watched his husband touch him, mapping him out.

"You know every inch of me Beloved."

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with studying something again. Besides, you like it when I do this.” Tony winked at his husband then pulled off his underwear. Loki smiled at him. Lifting his feet, he sat back on the bed. Tony ran his hands along Loki’s thighs slowly, going closer and closer to his member. He licked the head teasingly. Loki sucked in a breath and rolled his hips. Tony took the member into his mouth and sucked until it got hard on his tongue. Loki tugged at Tony's hair a little bit. Tony held Loki’s hips in place, sucking more before pulling away. He licked his lips and teased the head.

"Cheeky bastard." Loki called out. Tony chuckled in his throat and pressed the tip of his tongue to the slit. Loki felt the vibrations in his cock, which only sent the blood going to his cock even more. Tony took the organ deep into his mouth and sucked hard, humming in his throat.

"Fuck." Loki hooked his leg over his shoulder. Tony smiled to himself. Oh, he was cussing already. Tony bobbed his head more, letting his tongue press along the length.

“Get on with it." Loki ordered.

Tony pulled back and chuckled at the god. “You’re so impatient. Why not relax and enjoy this?” He reached over for the lube and slicked two of his fingers.

"Because it's cheating." Loki replied.

Tony grinned and shook his head. “Maybe, but you like it.” Tony kissed Loki’s chest, tugging his nipples.

Loki arched into the man's touch. "True, but this is good too."

Tony hummed in agreement then pushed one of his fingers into his husband. Loki arched his back. He loved watching Loki like this. Tony pressed his finger in deep before adding another. Loki hummed as he rolled his hips to press them even deeper. Tony obliged, pressing his fingers in deeply before pulling them away again. He kissed along Loki’s abdomen and hips.

“Stop, stop, stop." Loki said.

Tony paused and looked up at his husband, thrusting his fingers in deep once more before pulling them back. “You need something?” He teased.

Loki pulled away from him, turning over with his rear in the air. "You said you'd bend me over."

Tony leaned over his husband and bit at his ear playfully. “I guess I did say that, didn’t I?” Tony reached for the lube and slicked his cock. Loki looked over his shoulder to watch him. Tony thrust in slowly, moaning in the back of his throat. He reached one hand up, holding Loki’s shoulder. Loki bit his own lip as he felt his husband push in. Tony thrust in completely then paused for a moment. He shuddered at how Loki felt inside and he kissed the god’s neck. Loki gripped he sheets, pushing back against his husband. Tony held Loki’s hips and picked up a slow, steady rhythm. He rolled his hips, kissing the back of Loki’s neck. 

"That's it." Loki arched his back to change the angle to allow Tony to hit his prostate. Tony paused his thrusts for a moment then snapped his hips, hitting Loki’s prostate hard. He moaned in his throat, his breathing shaky.

"Oh fuck." Loki groaned out as he felt Tony hit him head on. Tony smiled to himself and aimed for that spot again. He held Loki’s hips in place, whispering praise against the god’s skin. Loki tried to rock back with each thrust. Tony rolled his hips and thrust deeper, moaning against Loki’s neck. He ran one hand along the god’s abdomen and chest.

Loki's breath began to hitch in his chest as his orgasm started to build up. "Anthony."

“Loki, Loki.” Tony chanted the god’s name almost desperately as he felt himself getting close to climax. Loki spilled onto the sheets under him, his teeth pulling at the cloth of the blanket. Tony pressed his hand into Loki’s back, moaning and panting as his thrusts began to lose rhythm. He kissed the god’s shoulder then called out his name as he came inside Loki. 

Loki rode out his orgasm as he felt Tony come as well. Tony shuddered from head to toe, his mouth hanging open in a silent moan. He swallowed as his orgasm finally began to fade and he pulled out of Loki slowly. Loki shuddered as he felt Tony pull out.

Tony sighed content and curled up with his husband on the bed. He looked at Loki and smiled. “Do you want me to bend you back?”

"I can handle it myself." Loki said.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Alright.” He rested back against the pillows. “That was good.”

Getting up, Loki crawled up against his husband, and sighed.


	224. Chapter 224

Tony reached out for Loki and pulled him close. He pressed his forehead to the god’s chest, his arms around his waist. 

"Why do you always cuddle up to me? Why can’t I ever cuddle up to you?"

“Alright, well then pull me close and cuddle up to me.” Tony pulled away and grinned.

Loki readjusted them and cuddled up to his husband. "This is much better."

Tony smiled as Loki curled up to his side. “Yeah, I guess it is.” 

Loki chuckled. "Good night Beloved."

“Night Loki,” Tony kissed the god’s forehead then settled against the pillows to sleep.

They were able to sleep rather late into the morning, well past breakfast. Tony just wanted to stay in bed with his husband. He curled close to Loki and sighed content, breathing in the god’s scent. Loki nuzzled his husband and sighed. Tony smiled a bit in his sleep, letting his body press closer to Loki’s. 

"We have to go back." he said.

Tony sighed heavily but knew his husband was right. Besides, he’d told Fury they would be back today. He opened his eyes and looked at Loki. 

“Maybe we should pretend we died and just stay here.”

"We can't do that. Our friends need us. And there is bird that needs to be checked on."

Tony smiled at Loki then sighed and stretched. “Yeah, you’re right. As usual.” He yawned.

Dragging himself up, Loki yawned. "By now the children will have had breakfast." He said.

Tony stretched out his body again then stood. “Just hope there’s still something left for us too.”

Loki went to the door of their bedroom and asked a maid to bring them something to eat in their room. "Breakfast is on the way."

“Oh good.” Tony smiled then went to brush his hair. He made a face when he saw how messy it was. “Geez.”

"Want me to brush it for you?" Loki asked.

Tony looked back at his husband and held out the brush. “Would you?”

Taking the brush, Loki got started on his hair. "You and all this lovely hair. I hope the girls have hair like you." he said.

Tony smiled, feeling rather happy that Loki liked his hair so much. “You really like my hair huh?”

"I do. Saying you should grow it out was one of my best ideas." he smiled.

“You’re spoiled, did you know that? Pepper couldn’t believe it when she saw my hair long the first time.”

"Well you spoil me." Loki smiled. "I thought you liked it? Besides no one said you had to keep it long after Remus was born."

“I don’t mind it long.” Tony shrugged. He rather liked his hair a little on the long side. 

Loki smiled and he took a leather string and pulled it back. "There, now you're all set for the day."

“Am I sexy though?” Tony looked up at his husband then grinned. 

 

"Always." Loki smiled.

Tony chuckled and stood. “Well then I think I’m ready for the day.” He gave Loki a quick kiss. 

"Good." Loki replied. He brushed his own hair quickly and let the waves fall about his shoulders. 

Tony smiled at his husband, admiring the way his hair looked. He liked it straight, but it looked good on him in its natural waves also. “Are you trying to turn me on?”

"No, I'm not but at least I know what works." he replied.

Tony nodded. “I guess you do. Sometimes I wonder if that’s a bad thing.” Tony spanked the god’s rear then went to see his children. They had to start getting ready.

Loki took care of getting the girls. Though it was more along the lines of teasing and playing with them to get them into his arms. Frigga didn’t want to let them go, but she knew they had to leave now. 

“Oh promise me you’ll bring them back.”

Tony went to get Remus ready. He chased the boy around a bit then got him dressed. Toki and Fenrir were getting ready on their own.

"Of course we will." Loki smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be back for the winter festival."

Frigga smiled and nodded, kissing Loki on the cheek. “Good.”

Loki smiled at her returning the kiss and heading off with his family. Tony got the other kids together and they said their goodbyes. Everyone stepped through the Bifrost and soon enough, touched ground on the roof of the tower. Nelim sighed but was happy to be back home. 

“Guess it’s back to normal life now.” Tony noted wistfully as he walked inside with his family.

The boys ran off to their rooms and Loki gave the girls to Nelim. "We have to go to SHEILD for an hour or two. Think you can handle everyone?"

“We’ll be fine here. You two go on.”

“Thanks.” Tony gave Nelim a small smile then went to get ready for the meeting with Fury. He took his suitcase as a precaution. Loki was suddenly dressed in his armor, seeing at it made things a bit more interesting. Tony headed off with his husband. There wasn’t an emergency just yet, so Tony drove them both to SHIELD. 

"How long were we gone?" Loki asked.

“I don’t know. Long enough for Fury to miss us I guess.” Tony pulled up to SHIELD and got off the car. Loki followed after him. Once they were in, they found agent Hill first. 

"Did you miss us?" Loki asked with a smile.

The agent smiled a bit and shook her head. “You and the kids, yes. Stark not so much.”

“Hey.” Tony pouted.

"Actually, Toki's birthday will be coming up soon." Loki reminded her.

“Already? I’ll have to get him something nice then.” Agent Hill walked with Tony and Loki to Fury’s office. “How are all the kids?”

“They’re doing fine.”

"Yes, they are all fine now. Remus is walking and trying to talk. He says a few words."

“Already? Hopefully he doesn’t inherit Stark’s mouth.”

“Hey!” Tony pouted again then looked at Loki to defend him. 

“Glad you two could make it.” Fury smiled a bit as the pair walked into his office.

Loki gave Fury a nod. "Yes and we brought everyone home as well." He smiled.

“Good. Hope you enjoyed the vacation.”

“So what’s been going on?” Tony looked at the man and hoped it wasn’t serious. 

“We’ve got lots of movement from a few organizations. So far it’s nothing out of the ordinary, but they all started moving at the same time. Seems some of these groups have become good friends over the past few weeks.”

Loki sighed. "Will they ever learn?" 

"Well they haven’t made any attacks just yet, so we don't have to move until they do."

“Any idea what they’re planning?”

Fury shook his head. “So far all we know is they’re doing business, but nothing else.”

"When it finally works itself out, let us know." Loki said.

"We'll keep everyone posted."

Tony nodded and left with Loki, both of them heading back to the tower. “Don’t you just love it when the people that hate you all get together and become friends?”

Loki chuckled. "We aren't going to check on Avalon?" Loki asked him.

“Oh you’re right!” Tony turned the car around and headed back towards Avalon’s home. 

Loki smiled at him as they headed that way. "Jarvis call Pepper and tell her we're home and if she's available, ask her to lunch."

"Of course."

"Thank you Jarvis."

Tony stopped in front of the converted warehouse and got off the car. “Think she’s home?”

"We'll find out." He replied. Loki looked at the key pad and punched in the code to go in. "Avalon?" he called out, looking up to see where she might be.

"Coming!"

Tony smiled a bit. “Sorry we didn’t bring you a souvenir.”

"It’s okay." she smiled. "Want to join us for a movie?"

"Us?" Loki questioned. 

Sam and Clint popped up a moment later.

"Hey you two." Tony waved at them.

“We were just gonna get a movie started.”

“What movie are you watching?”

"Red." Sam answered. "With Bruce Willis and Morgan freeman." 

"Join us?" Avalon asked. 

"We can't. Thank you though." Loki said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because they have five kids to look after." Clint reminded him.

“We’ll do it some other time.” Tony smiled at the group.

"Okay. Thanks for coming by. And that’s for the place, it's great." She said coming over to hug Tony.

“No problem.” Tony hugged the woman back with a little smile on his face. 

"Bye, bye." She waved at them.

Loki followed Tony back to the car.

"Ms. Potts is available for lunch today." Jarvis informed him.

"Thank you Jarvis, please tell her we’ll be there soon.”

Tony got into the car with Loki. “Good to see she’s doing well. Avalon’s really getting close to those two.”

"Birds of a feather flock together." Loki chuckled. "We'll take you back to the tower and then I'll go pick up Ms. Potts soon to be Mrs. Rogers for lunch."

Tony smiled a bit when he heard that. “Can’t believe she’s really getting married. She used to complain about it a lot. Don’t know what Rogers did that changed her mind.”

"Well whatever he did, they are getting married and you need to get a suit." Loki said.

“It’s been a while since I got a new suit, huh?” Tony thought about what kind he should get. Black would be obvious, but he was thinking something more blue.

"Try not to be yourself that day. It’s about them not you and I don’t care if you paid for it."

“I know, I know.” Tony pouted a bit, but knew Loki was right. This was his best friend’s big day. Loki nodded. As they reached the tower, Loki quickly got out and walked around to the driver side of the car.

Tony got out of his seat and blinked as Loki walked up to him. “You okay?”

"I'm fine. I told you, I'm going to lunch with Ms. Potts." Loki smiled at him. "I do know how to drive."

Tony smiled at his husband. “You wanna drive this time then?”

"No, she and I are having lunch. You are going inside with the children and Nelim."

Tony pouted and rolled his eyes. “Well have fun. Bring me something.” He smiled playfully then headed into the tower.

"Very well." He replied. Getting into the car, Loki drove away.

Tony watched Loki go then went inside. He smiled at Nelim and the twins, both of whom were asleep in their little play area. 

“You’re back. Where is Loki?”

“He’s going out to lunch with Pep.”

"That is what I needed to speak to you about." she said. "I know you have done a great deal for me but I have a small favor to ask. I need a dress for the wedding."

Tony blinked curiously then smiled at Nelim. “Nelim, you’re not a guest here anymore, you’re family.” The inventor pulled out his tablet. “Now, stand over here.” He pointed to the glowing circle that appeared on the floor of the living room. “I used to do this for Loki, back when he couldn’t leave the tower.”4

She nodded to him. "Nothing over the top, can't out do the bride on her big day."

Tony nodded. “Alright. We’ll pull up a couple different dresses and you tell me what you like.” Tony scrolled through and pulled up a simple, cream colored dress with thin straps.

Nelim smiled at the dress. "It's nice, but can we try something with color?"

“Sure. Here, slide this bar across and it’ll change the color of the dress. You can make it darker or lighter with this.” Tony showed her first then handed Nelim the tablet.

Making the dress powder blue she smiled. "What do you think?" she asked.

Tony smiled and nodded. “Looks good. If you want to try different styles, you can scroll through here.”


	225. Chapter 225

"No, I quite like this one," She said.

“Alright. Want any shoes to go with it?” Tony placed the order for the dress.

She nodded. "Just a plain pair of black ones," She found a pair and ordered them in her size.

“Anything else?” 

She shook her head. "No, thank you," She gave him a smile.

“Alright, then that’s it. Your stuff should get here in a couple days,” Tony returned the smile. “Think I should wear a blue suit to Pep’s wedding?”

"Hard blue," Nelim replied.

Tony smiled slowly as he imagined how the suit would look on him. “I’ll have to meet with my tailor. Get some new shoes too.”

Tony set up an appointment to meet with his tailor then went over to the twins when they woke up. “Hey you two.” He smiled. 

***

“How was Asgard?” Pepper looked at Loki as they sat down to eat.

"It was very nice," He gave her a polite smile. "How have you been lately?" He asked.

“Good, just trying to handle the pregnancy,” Pepper let out a soft sigh. “Steve feels bad that I have morning sickness.”

"Anthony did too but in the end, it’s worth it." He assured. "Are you ready for the wedding?" He asked.

"More now than ever," Pepper looked at him with a bright smile.

“You know, I never really thought about getting married before,” Pepper looked at Loki then away. “I always thought I’d be alone and that was okay. With Steve,” She smiled fondly. “It’s so different.”

"Marriage isn’t for everyone. That or we find ourselves in relationships we think won't lead to marriage because of the other person," Loki replied. "You and the captain will be very happy together and you'll have your child, and as much as he may fear being a father, he'll be a fine one."

“I really think he will be,” Pepper giggled. “He’s been reading those books Tony gave him non-stop. He’s there for every doctor’s appointment I have,” She sighed happily. “Steve is the best thing that could have happened to me.”

Loki smiled at her. "I would say send him my way if he has questions but it's best if he talks to the doctor you’re seeing. If he wants a crash course in baby raising, he's more than welcome to come visit us and lay with the twins."

“I’ll tell him that.” Pepper smiled and walked in with Loki. Her belly was starting to show more now. 

"Have you and agent Romanov gone shopping for maternity clothing yet?" He asked.

Pepper smiled and nodded. “Nelim tagged along too. They were both so excited,” She laughed at the thought. 

"Ms. Nelim has a bit of a romance going," Loki smiled at her.

Pepper looked at Loki surprised. “Really? Do I know who it is?”

"You've met them a number of times," Loki nodded. "A certain Asgardian warrior," Loki smiled.

Pepper smiled and tried to think. “Is it that blond guy, Fandral? Or is it the other one, Hogun?”

Loki laughed. "It's Hogun. I'm going to convince her to bring him down from Asgard for your wedding so she won't be lonely."

“That would be great! I’m glad she’s found somebody,” Pepper rested a hand on her belly. 

"You and I both," The green eyed man replied. He thought Nelim was beginning to get a bit lonely with no one to give her little gifts as a lover would. There were so many relationships floating around them.

“I hope she’s happy with Hogun, though I don’t know much about the guy. Still, he must be pretty great.” 

"He is a fine warrior. And he cares for her a great deal," Loki smiled. 

“That’s good. If not then I’d have to send Steve after him,” Pepper joked then glanced up as some tea was brought for them. 

"Have you and the captain started picking out names?" Loki asked.

Pepper blushed slightly. “Yeah, we’ve been tossing a few around. He really wants to name one of them after his mom. I’m not that picky,” She shrugged. 

"Middle name if you don't like the idea. That's what we did for our mother. We gave the girls the middle names of our mothers."

Pepper nodded, taking a mental note. “Guess that makes sense. Steve’s just so excited,” She shook her head, smiling. “He can’t wait to hold his kid.”

"He's going to be excited. When I was pregnant with Remus, Anthony would talk to my stomach. Kiss it, rub it, everything."

Pepper giggled and nodded. “Steve does a lot of that. I think Tony might have been the one that told him to.”

 

"It’s a great point of communication," Loki said. "The child will know both your voices when it's born. I played music for Remus from time to time."

“Let’s just hope Tony doesn’t get to this kid then, or all it’ll like is rock music,” She laughed. 

"And yours will be addicted to 40's music," Loki teased her.

Pepper laughed. “Yeah, Steve’s pretty stuck on his music,” She sighed. “He dances with me sometimes after dinner. Just pops in his music and holds me close.”

"Anthony and I don’t dance as much as we used to," Loki said.

“That’s a shame. Tony really liked dancing,” Pepper noted. “Why don’t you let me and Steve take the kids tonight? You two could go out and have a night alone.”

"We couldn't ask that of you, Mrs. Potts," Loki replied. He knew Toki and Fenrir would be alright and would help but the girls still liked to fuss from time to time and Remus was tricky now that he could walk and talk a bit.

“If you change your mind, we’re here. I really think you and Tony should run away for a little while. I never see you two alone anymore.”

"This is the life of a parent," Loki replied.

“I guess you’re right,” Pepper smiled then sipped her tea. 

A night out would have been lovely though. He wanted to have a lovely night with Tony. Dinner, dancing, and glasses of wine. Pepper and Loki finished their lunch and spent some time together, just chatting and sharing stories. 

***

Back at the tower, Tony and Nelim were playing with the twins and Remus. The three were quite entertained with a game of tag. Tony and Nelim had switched to another game with the children. Tony played “climb Daddy” with the twins and Nelim played “find Remus” after the boy got his necklace off again. It wasn’t too bad, since Jarvis could easily scan for the boy’s body temperature. 

Tony groaned as Remus jumped onto his back again and he lay still, eyes closed. The boy giggled then looked at his father curiously. 

“Daddy?” He touched Tony’s face then smacked his cheek worried. “Daddy!”

Tony yelped at the sudden attack and Remus laughed. 

Nelim laughed as she watched then went back to the twins. “Having fun?”

“So much,” Tony groaned.

Remus eventually stopped jumping on Tony long enough to ask for a snack. He ran into the kitchen and Tony peeled himself off the floor.

“He is quite the strong boy, isn’t he?” Nelim smiled. 

“Oh yeah.”

"He's certainly Loki's son," Nelim commented.

“Oh he is,” Tony popped his back into place and gave a little smile. He walked into the kitchen with Remus and got him some fruit together. 

***

"Ms. Potts, I think I'd like to take you up on your offer to allow Anthony and me the night out. We would gladly return the favor in the same form," Loki spoke up after a moment of consideration.

Pepper looked at Loki and smiled. “I’d be happy to.”

Loki nodded. "Bring the captain and give him a crash course in parenting."

Pepper smiled. “He’ll love it. He loves kids. Sam brings his niece over and Steve just wants to spend all day coddling her.”

Loki chuckled. "This family seems to keep expanding. How is Agent Barnes doing?" 

"He's getting better. Sam's helping him a lot and he and Avalon hang out quite a bit because they had the same training," Pepper explained.

Loki took Pepper back home after they finished lunch and asked her to be at the tower around eight that night.

"Anthony," Loki called as he entered the pent house floor.

Tony looked over at his husband and smiled when he saw the god. “Hey. How was lunch? You were gone a long time.”

Nelim smiled at Loki as well as she walked over. 

“Lunch went very well. Ms. Potts has offered her services to watch the children so you and I can have a night out," Loki smiled.

Tony looked at Loki pleasantly surprised. “Really? Well let’s take her up on that offer!”

“Shall I go as well? I could help her watch the children,” Nelim smiled.

"No, take a free night for yourself," Loki said. "Fenrir and Toki will help them with the children for the night."

Nelim smiled and nodded. “Very well. I hope the two of you enjoy your evening.” 

***

Pepper stopped by later that evening to pick up the children. Steve was with her, as was Sam, though Clint and Avalon were having a date that night. 

Loki came out dressed in a nice suit with a crisp white shirt.

"Don't you look nice?" Sam smiled.

"Thank you. Anthony is finishing up. Now, the children won't be too hard to handle. Everyone has had their baths for the night. The girls shouldn’t need much more than a bottle before bed. Remus is remembering that he can take his necklace off and teleport again. He'd only go as far as your apartment walls." Loki explained.

"Oh great, magic," Steve sighed, looking worried already.

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t do it unless you start playing hide and seek,” Tony walked over with the diaper bags ready for the kids. “Everything’s in there.”

“Thanks,” Steve took two of the bags and Sam took the other. “Hope you two have a nice time.”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Oh we will,” He was dressed and ready for the evening alone with Loki. Music, nice dinner, some wine, and of course, dancing. Loki took Tony's hand in his and stole a quick kiss. 

"Be good my little ones," He said, giving each of his children a kiss.

"Fenrir, be mindful of your strength."

"I will, Papa, have fun."

“Toki.”

“I know, don’t blow anything up,” The boy smiled and both Sam and Steve gave Tony a worried look. The inventor grinned and shrugged but Pepper knew better. 

“Let’s get going. See you guys tomorrow,” She smiled and started heading out. 

Loki waved. "Thank you."

"I must say Mr. Stark, you are quite handsome tonight."

“Wait, which one of us?” Tony knew Jarvis was most likely complimenting Loki, and he couldn’t blame the AI. Loki looked amazing that night. Tony took a step back to marvel in how handsome his husband looked. 

"Both of you," Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis,” Loki smiled.

“Isn’t he sweet? I programmed him like that,” Tony smiled at Loki. “You hungry?”

"Starving," Loki replied.

Tony ordered something special for them that night, one of Loki’s favorites. It arrived soon enough and Tony set everything up for a romantic dinner in the tower. 

"Oh you do love me. Thank you for remembering," Loki smiled as they sat down for dinner. Tony smiled and served Loki some wine. He’d asked if he could bring back a bottle or two from Asgard. 

“I thought you might like it,” He sat across from his husband. “I love you.”

"I love you too, Beloved," Loki said with a smile.

Tony swirled the wine and took a sip. It was strong, so he’d have to limit himself on how much he drank. “It’s been a long time since we had a night alone, huh?”

"Couple of months," Loki replied. "Everything with the children, and then more danger popping up and you getting kidnapped."

“Guess we don’t really have a lot of time to be alone, huh?” Tony smiled at the god and swirled his wine before taking a drink. “You like the wine?”

"I love the wine. How did you find out this one was my favorite?" Loki asked.


	226. Chapter 226

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone, we're going to try and be a bit better at posting but Lo just entered a program for school and we want her to do well.

“I just know you that well. And I may have asked your mom,” Tony flashed a cocky grin. “I brought some back with us for a special night.”

"You were already thinking ahead," Loki smiled.

“I thought I’d ask Nelim if she could watch the kids but now that Pepper’s got em, it’s easier,” Tony nodded.

"Well, now Nelim got some time off as well."

“Yeah, bet she’s enjoying that. She does a lot around here,” Tony took a bite of his dinner and hummed in his throat. 

"She does. We should give her time off more often," Loki said.

“We should. She deserves it,” Tony looked at his husband and smiled softly. “You do too.”

"As do you," He said.

“We all deserve a nice break,” Tony sighed slightly then took another bite of his meal. He chuckled suddenly. “Do you remember when we celebrated my birthday together? Back before we were dating.”

"I do," Loki replied with a smile.

“That was actually a fun birthday party,” Tony smiled. “I’m glad you were there.”

"Glad to have been there," Loki chuckled.

“That was the smallest birthday party I ever had. Well, not counting the ones at the boarding school.”

"Some of our best days were just the two of us until the others came around."

“Yeah. I kind of miss it just being us,” Tony looked at Loki warmly then stood. “Dance with me.”

Accepting Tony's hand, he got up. "I would love to."

Tony grinned and pulled Loki over to the open area of the living room. The music got a bit louder as they began dancing. “I hate that I’m this much shorter than you. I can never just hold you.”

"Would you like to be tall for a day?" Loki asked.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m okay. I could just wear the boots on my suit but this works too.”

Loki chuckled. "Silly man.”

Tony smiled and twirled his husband once before pulling him close again. “It’s been a long time since we danced. I missed this.”

"You could say that again," Loki smiled. "When was the last time we went out dancing?"

“More than a year. I remember we danced at that little Valentine’s Day party with Pepper.”

"Yes." he smiled. "One day, that'll be our children." Loki stated.

Tony laughed a bit and nodded. “Guess you’re right huh? They’re growing up so fast.”

"Before you know, it we'll be grandparents." 

“Time’s just flying by.”

“Yes, you’ll be fifty on your next birthday, Sir,” Jarvis chimed in.

“Shut up!” Tony huffed at the ceiling. 

"You still don't look a day over forty two." Loki said kissing his cheek.

“Yeah but you don’t look older than twenty five. I’m a creepy, old man now.” Tony sighed and rested his head on Loki’s shoulder. 

"No, you're not. I'll let myself reach thirty and then I'm eating the apples again." He replied.

Tony looked up at his husband and smiled. “Aw, well aren’t you sweet?” He chuckled then twirled Loki again.

Loki chuckled. "I think the apples are starting to reverse a few features on you."

“You think so?” Tony perked up a bit and smiled. 

"I do." Loki smiled.

“That’s good enough for me then.” Tony leaned up and kissed Loki. Loki dipped Tony back and brought him back up. Tony tensed slightly as he was suddenly dipped but he smiled. 

"I only dropped you once and I didn’t do it on purpose." Loki reminded him.

“Well that was a scary one time.” Tony grinned. 

"You will get over it." Loki said.

“I don’t think I can do it alone. Hold me tight so I know I’m safe.” Tony pouted playfully.

Loki pulled Tony a lot closer. "Better?"

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki and held him tight. “Better.” He smiled. 

"I love you." Loki smiled at him.

“I love you too. More than you know.”

Loki placed his forehead on Tony's. "Always."

Tony closed his eyes, enjoying that sweet moment with Loki. It was nice, and the world just seemed to melt away. 

***

Nelim was rather enjoying her own day off as well. She’d decided to go and hang out with Natasha for a while; the two had grown quite close. 

“Hogun huh? Are you two dating?”

Nelim smiled and blushed. “Not yet, but he’s always sending messages to me with Thor.”

***

"Now, how about we have a lovely bath and then head off to bed."

“I like the sound of that.” Tony smiled and gave Loki a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom with him. 

"I meant in the pool that was built." Loki said to him.

Tony stopped and looked at Loki then grinned. “That works. Naked or do you want to grab your swim shorts?” 

"Naked." Loki chuckled. He started to strip Anthony down as he moved them to the elevator to go down a few floors. Tony returned the favor and began removing Loki’s clothes as well, pausing every so often to kiss him. Loki chuckled as they made it down to the pool. The plates inside of it gave off enough light to see in the water and Jarvis kept on a few key lights.

Tony walked over to the pool’s edge and dipped his toe in first, shivering. “Kinda cold.” He yelped as he was suddenly pushed in.

Loki chuckled as he pushed away his boxers. "You complain that this is cold yet you sleep next to a frost giant." Diving in Loki swam to the bottom.

Tony pouted at his husband and rolled his eyes. “Yeah but I don’t get the whole cold rush right away! I ease into it!”

Coming back up, Loki smiled at him. "Doesn't stop you when we're having sex."

Tony grinned at Loki and swam closer to him. “That’s different. When we’re having sex, I get hot enough to melt you. It’s better when you’re cold.”

"You can’t melt me." Loki said.

“Good, cause then I’d miss you.” Tony smiled and gave Loki a quick little kiss.

Loki chuckled to himself. "Come under with me." he said. Tony nodded and obliged his husband’s request. He ducked under the water with Loki and followed the god towards the bottom of the pool. Loki pulled on one of the turtles and showed it to him. Letting it go, he nudged one of the fish towards Tony as well. Tony ducked under the turtle and ran his fingers under its belly. He didn’t notice the fish until the thing swam into his face. The fish were harmless things. Loki chuckled when it bumped into Tony. Loki even took the time to show him the plants. Tony swam around in the deep end of the pool with Loki, taking a moment to admire the plants and fish they had in there. He’d almost forgotten just how much they’d put into this pool. They surfaced after a little while, both smiling.

"Remus hasn't even had the chance to really play in it. This was done for him." Loki said.

“Yeah, we should bring him in here more often, huh? Nelim says she brings him in here sometimes. She has a hard time getting him back out again.” Tony chuckled. 

"He likes water." Loki said. "Once he's in it, he doesn’t want to give it up."

“I’m starting to think he’s part fish.” Tony smiled. “Guess it’s better that he like water and not fire.”

"I'm not sure if it’s the water he likes or the fish." Loki replied. "I think he might grow up to have a profession specializing in them."

“Like a marine biologist. He’d be pretty good. Just as long as he doesn’t try to stuff the fish in his mouth.” Tony laughed. 

"He'll grow out of it." Loki replied. "He's in that phase where he has to taste things to know what they are."

“Just as long as he doesn’t do that with glass.” Tony shuddered at the thought. 

"He wouldn't put glass into his mouth." he said.

“Good.” Tony smiled then stole another quick kiss.

"I have to teach the girls how to swim." Loki said.

“You think they’ll like it as much as Remus does?”

"So far they seem to like it."

“Maybe they’ll like it more once they get into this pool.” Tony leaned closer to Loki and kissed his shoulder. 

"Maybe." Loki replied. "No more babies before anyone's first birthday." Loki added.

“Yeah, we definitely need to wait. I love our kids but they’re starting to drive me crazy. Bruce said I’m starting to act like a mother hen.”

"Well, we would have waited if I hadn't been kidnapped." Loki said.

“Yeah, that tends to throw kinks in plans, huh?” Tony smiled at his husband. “But at least I got you back.”

"That you did." He replied.

Tony kissed his husband softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

"You would probably be dead by now from all the drinking you did. I would probably dead from being starved and tortured." he said.

“We’re just two broken pieces that happened to fit together perfectly.” Tony smiled at the god. 

Loki nodded. "I'm glad they fit."

Tony smiled at the god and floated about in the pool with him for a while longer. 

"Ready for bed, Beloved?" Loki asked.


	227. Chapter 227

“Yeah, I think so.” Tony smiled at Loki, and he swam over to the edge of the pool and climbed out.

Getting out as well, Loki didn’t take a towel. Instead, he took Tony's hand and took him off to their bedroom. Tony followed with a grin slowly growing on his face. He liked where this was going so far.

"Enjoying yourself?" Loki chuckled.

“Hey, I’m not about to lie about how much I like being dragged naked and wet up to the bedroom.”

"How often do you get dragged to bed naked and wet?"

“Not often. That’s why I’m not complaining.” Tony grinned and pinched Loki’s rear. 

"Stop that. You wouldn’t like it if I did it to you." he said.

“Well you’ve never done it to me, so we wouldn’t know.” Tony winked and pulled Loki onto the bed. Loki reached around, pinching him.

Tony yelped a bit but then grinned playfully at his husband. “See? I like it.”

"You are insane."

Tony laughed and pulled Loki close. “Whatever, you love me.”

"Always, beloved." he said. Tony held Loki against his body and kissed along his shoulders slowly. 

"Remember when we used to just sit here and touch each other’s scars?"

Tony smiled against Loki’s shoulder and nodded. “I actually do that when you’re sleeping.” There was a scar along Loki’s back that Tony particularly liked. Loki had told him it was caused by a violent magical spell, but the scar it left behind swirled so beautifully.

Loki looked over his shoulder. "Sneaky much?" Loki smiled anyway.

Tony smiled and ran his hands up and down Loki’s back slowly, tracing the scars there. “Hey, I like admiring you.”

"I know you do." Loki chuckled. "You always do."

Tony ran his fingers over the scars on Loki’s chest. “You’re amazing.”

Loki chuckled. "So are you, Beloved." He smiled. Tony kissed him softly then lay next to him on the bed. 

"Jarvis, send a message to Ms. Potts and Mr. Wilson that they can bring the children back tomorrow and are invited for breakfast." Loki said.

“Of course, Mr. Stark.” Jarvis sent the message as Loki requested. Tony snuggled close to his husband, running his fingers along Loki’s chest lazily. 

Loki played with Tony's hair as they relaxed. "Do you still really want twelve children?"

Tony smiled. “Maybe over the span of a couple hundred years.” 

"No, because then the age differences will cause conflict." Loki said. “Besides, we don’t want to have children around when we start getting grandchildren."

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, we won’t have twelve kids.”

Loki smiled. "Good, we can stop at six."

“Do Toki and Fenrir count?” Tony smiled playfully.

Loki shook his head. "No."

Tony grinned and leaned up, kissing Loki softly. “Then I get three more kids. When you’re ready.” He added as a footnote. 

"Let’s wait until the girls are at least two years of age." Loki smiled. "Now get some sleep." 

“You get sleep.” Tony smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in Loki’s scent. Loki was asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Jarvis woke them up at eight thirty the following morning. Getting dressed, Loki decided to stay barefoot and pulled on jeans and a tee shirt. 

"Come on Anthony, go get dressed, we have to get breakfast started." Loki chuckled.

Tony grumbled into the mattress but peeled himself off the bed to get ready. He yawned and stretched then followed his husband out to the kitchen, still half-asleep.

"Jarvis, start up some music for us please." Loki said.

"Of course, Sir."

Loki got started on pancake batter. He had a feeling it was going to be a busy morning.

Sam showed up first with Fenrir, Toki, and Bucky. 

"Morning everyone."

"Good morning." Loki greeted kissing his boys.

Ms. Potts appeared with the captain by her side and Remus in his arms.

"Hey, where are my girls?" he asked.

"Fury has them. He's on his way with Hill." Steve said.

“They’re not gonna be wearing little eye patches, are they?” Tony looked at Steve seriously for a moment then grinned. The soldier rolled his eyes at the joke, and both Sam and Bucky grinned. Rolling his eyes, Loki smiled as he looked up and saw Fury and Agent Hill join the party. 

“I have the twins." He smiled, coming in.

"Jarvis, you might as well extend the invitation to Doctor Banner and his fiancé as well as Agent Romanov, Barton, and Ms. Avalon. Might as well have the whole family over for breakfast." 

"That's the spirit." Hill smiled as she put Emery down and went to give Loki a hand. Tony smiled when he saw everyone crowded into the tower. Just like old times, but with more kids and less fighting. Clint, Nat, and Avalon arrived soon enough with Bruce and Lizbeth coming in close behind. 

“Are we having breakfast parties now?”

“Only if you help do dishes.”

"I'll take that." Bruce smiled. 

Loki stood over his girls and smiled at them. "Did you have fun with grandpa Cyclopes?" he asked teasingly. 

Breakfast was made in large amounts as the group laughed, told stories, and enjoyed a peaceful day.

Fury gave a fake laugh then frowned at Loki. “That’s not funny.”

Emery and Astrid both giggled, reaching up for their papa. 

“Did you behave?” Tony looked at his sons and Toki nodded, a big grin on his face.

“I fixed the TV for Uncle Steve.”

“And I think he did something to the microwave.” Steve smiled.

Loki picked the girls up only to have both of them taken a moment later by Hill and Lizbeth. "Did you have fun, pup?" Loki asked Fenrir.

"We had lots of fun. We even went flying." Fenrir smiled.

"Hope that's alright?" 

"He's durable." Loki told Sam.

"Did you have fun, Remus?" Loki asked.

"No." The boy smiled and then started to babble about how much fun he'd actually had. Tony shook his head at Remus. The boy was really liking that word. 

“I hope they behaved.” 

“Oh they were all great.” Pepper smiled at Tony, rubbing her own small belly a bit. 

“I thought they’d cry more but they didn’t.”

Pepper giggled. “Steve was worried about holding them. He thought he’d drop them.”

Taking one of the girls, Loki placed Astrid into Steve's arms. 

"There we go." he smiled.

Astrid cooed and looked back at Steve with her chocolate brown eyes. Steve tensed slightly, still clearly nervous, but he held Astrid carefully. Tony smiled at him and shook his head. 

“You can handle getting shot at but not holding a kid?”

Loki smiled as the man held him.

"I feel like I'm going to break her." Steve replied. 

"If Thor can hold her and put her to sleep, I'm sure you can handle it." Loki said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Loki, could I hold Emery?" Bucky asked. He hadn't held any of the kids.

Nodding, Loki settled Emery into Bucky's arms. "There we go."

Emery smiled at the former soldier. It was strange how loving the children were towards him. Bucky had been on a mission once where children were involved. They had all stared at him in fear, but these children didn’t, and he liked that. 

Tony smiled at the sight then stuffed a pancake into his mouth. “Mm, so good.”

“Hey, don’t eat all of them yourself.” Clint went over and took one.

"Don't fight, there's enough for everyone." Pepper said.

Suddenly the room was full of bubbles again.

"Remus." Toki called his little brother. Avalon and Emery played with the bubbles. Astrid started to cry. Steve tensed and looked around slightly nervous. He quickly handed the girl off to Loki and Pepper couldn’t help laughing at his reaction. 

“You didn’t do anything, Steve.”

"Fenrir, put his necklace back on him, please." Loki said, bouncing his daughter a bit. "There, it's all done. They are gone." he chuckled, handing the child to Tony.

Tony took Astrid and rocked her gently. “No more bubbles.” He smiled. 

Steve sighed, relieved now that Emery wasn’t crying. 

“I heard he likes disappearing a lot too.” Natasha looked over at Remus and the boy giggled.

"He doesn't go far. Half the time he's in the other room or behind you." Loki started laughing. "He put himself in the bathtub once. Another time he ended up in the closet." Loki chuckled.

"Were you this mischievous as a child?" Fury asked.

"Of course I was. Bubbles, disappearing, changing hair color." Loki listed it off.

"Didn't you say you wore the same necklace until you could be taught to control you magic?" Bruce asked. 

"Yes. I'll start teaching Remus around the time he is five or so."

“Until then we all just have to put up with the bubbles.” Tony shrugged then playfully bit at his daughter’s cheek. She squealed and giggled. 

Pepper smiled at the sight, fawning over Astrid. “I can’t wait to have mine.”

Steve smiled wide and he got a dreamy look in his eyes. 

"Do they crawl yet?" Natasha asked.

"Not yet, soon though." Loki replied. The babies were at the right age for Loki to get them into learning how to swim. 

"They are just the cutest things though." Hill said.

"Whatever. They all have Loki's crazy glare." Clint said.

“That’s just a thing they do to you, Barton. I’ve never seen them look like that at anyone else.” Tony looked at the archer, who rolled his eyes. 

“Great.”

Natasha and Sam both laughed but there was a low rumble of thunder outside. 

“Oh great, Point Break’s here.”

“Brother, Anthony Stark!” Thor walked in moments later with a big grin on his face and several items in his arms. “I come baring gifts!"

"That’s what you get for trying to pick on us." Fenrir smiled at Clint.

"You are too much like your father." the archer replied.

With Thor entering the party for breakfast, Loki suppressed a groan and let the children help their uncle.

Tony handed Astrid off to her uncle so he could help Loki in the kitchen. Thor would eat minimum ten pancakes by himself. 

“How fair you all?” The thunderer smiled at his friends. 

“Good so far.”

Breakfast more or less lasted the entire morning and well into the afternoon when everyone realized what time it was and decided it was time to start heading home, leaving Loki, Tony, Thor, and the kids in the tower.

“So quiet.” Tony said with a relieved tone as he relaxed onto one of the chairs at the island.

Thor laughed and bounced Remus on his knee. 

“It has been quite a long time since all of the Avengers congregated here, has it not?”

"A very long time and with extras." Loki chuckled. 

"Yeah Uncle Bruce and aunt Lizbeth are going to get married soon." Fenrir added.

"The captain and Ms. Potts are getting married next month." Loki said.


	228. Chapter 228

“By Asgard, it seems all of our friends are soon to be wed!” Thor laughed. “It will not be long before we hear of friends Barton and Avalon.”

Tony laughed at the thought.

"Don't rush it Thor," Loki warned him. Avalon was young and Clint should have encouraged the girl to date others before dating her. Thor grinned and shrugged then set Remus down.

“So did you know we were having breakfast or was that just dumb luck?”

“I may have asked Heimdall before my arrival.” Thor smiled. 

Loki shook his head. "Always have to invite yourself." He said.

Thor smiled at Loki. “Did you expect anything different?”

“Not really.” Tony added in.

"Of course I don't." Loki said with a smile.

“I have also come with some news.”

“Please let it be good news.”

“Worry not, Anthony Stark.” Thor chuckled. “It concerns Fandral. You would not believe it Loki, but he has found a lover.” Thor smiled.

Loki stopped entirely as if frozen before he blinked a few times and looked at his brother.

"Fandral? A lover? The same Fandral that nearly fell over himself whilst I was in my female form, has a lover? Who?"

Thor laughed and nodded. “A young maiden from Jotunheim, actually. Her name is Wivel. Fandral has been traveling to Jotunheim for some time now to see her.”

“Seriously?” Even Tony was shocked, and he didn’t know the warrior all that well.

"The heart breaker has fallen for a giantess." Loki started laughing.

“Aye, and he will have to watch his ways. He has done quite well of late.” Thor smiled. “Fandral has been only with this maiden.”

"Think I'll take Remus with me to Jotunheim and visit my brothers." Loki smiled.

“Today?” Tony and Thor both looked at Loki as they spoke.

"No, it’s too late in the day now. We'll go tomorrow."

 

Thor nodded. “Be prepared for Fandral to accompany.” He grinned.

"Absolutely not." Loki replied. "He may go if he wishes but he will not be going with me."

“Understood. Also, Sleipnir sends his regards. He and his young love both.”

"I see grandchildren in the near future?" Loki smiled at him.

“We very well may!” 

“Those two are cute.” Tony smiled. 

Loki knew Hela would seek someone at her own time and then looked at Fenrir. 

"Don't look at me, I don't even have a girlfriend." he said.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “He’ll get there someday.”

"But it's my right as a parent to start teasing." Loki chuckled. Fenrir huffed and pouted and Tony and Thor both laughed as well. 

“Come on Fen, it’s cute. I remember my first girlfriend.” Tony smiled fondly. “Jessica. Or was it Marie?” He frowned, suddenly confused. “No, I think I was dating Tom first.”

"Who the hell is Tom?" Loki asked him.

Tony looked at his husband and smiled sheepishly. “Some guy I dated back in college. He was a senior but he needed tutoring in physics, so I helped him out.”

“Brother, do not be jealous.” Thor smiled at Loki.

“Yeah, you’re way sexier than he was.”

"I better be." Loki said.

The boys chuckled a bit. 

"I can be jealous. It’s my right as a husband when my husband starts to talk about his old loves." Loki huffed.

Tony smiled and leaned close, kissing Loki’s cheek. “Hey, that’s the past. And obviously, you have everything they didn’t have.” 

"Still you said his name. The only name you should remember is mine."

“I remember lots of people’s names, Loki. It doesn’t mean anything.” Tony gave a small smile, hoping this wasn’t really a problem for Loki. “Tom was the first guy I ever dated. And when I was a kid, you weren’t allowed to date somebody the same sex as you. It was a huge step in my life.”

“Brother, it means nothing. That name is but a memory.”

"Alright." Loki said leaning in to kiss him.

Tony kissed back and smiled at his husband. “Besides, yours is the only name that matters to me now.” 

Thor smiled at the sight. 

"Good." Loki smiled at them. "I love you."

"So, Brother, what will you do in Jotunheim?"

"Visit my brothers and allow them to see their nephew. It's been a while and I have some catching up to do with them."

“You gonna take the girls too?” Tony looked over at his daughters, both of whom were asleep in their little play area. Remus was starting to fall asleep as well, his face pressed to Loki’s chest.

"They don't shift like Remus does." Loki replied. “All they have are markings of their heritage." he said.

“I forgot about that. Guess it’ll be kinda hard to take em for a while, huh?”

Thor pouted slightly. “That is quite sad. They cannot yet see their family.”

"They will see their family when the winter comes here. My brothers can handle Midgard winters but the girls cannot handle Jotunheim winters." Loki explained.

“That is true.” Thor nodded. 

“As long as they all get to meet.” Tony gave a little smile.

“Sir, you have a guest.”

“Who?”

“Hey Stark.” Harry walked into the room with a smile. 

“Harry!” Tony stood and went over to him. At that moment, a cry erupted from Emery, having been startled from her nap, which in turned cause Astrid to wake up as well.

Tony stopped and looked back at his daughters, quickly going over to Emery. “Sorry, sorry.”

Harry chuckled at the sight and shook his head. “Nice one Stark.”

“Shut up.”

Thor snorted, trying not to laugh. He stood and went to get Astrid. “There, there little one.”

Loki continued to hold Remus, who nearly woke up from all the screaming but had settled down once again.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

“No, I just got excited at a bad time.” Tony smiled. “How have you been?” He’d managed to calm Emery, rubbing her back and rocking her in his arms. 

"I've been good. Looks like you and Loki just keep multiplying." he said.

“We need to make sure there are more amazing people in the world.” Tony grinned smugly and Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You never change huh?” He smiled then sighed. “My dad’s really changed lately.”

“Did you go see him?’

He shook his head. "I was going to be then I got nervous and left him." he said to him. "It's not easy."

“Hey, don’t force yourself. It takes a lot of time to get over what happened between you two.” Tony gave a small smile. 

He nodded. "I'll get there one day. How is he by the way?"

“He’s doing pretty good. Hasn’t shaved in awhile though, he looks like a bushman.” Tony laughed. 

Loki rolled his eyes. "You're not funny." he said.

"You really aren't, Stark." Harry smiled.

“Whatever. I think I’m funny. No but he’s doing okay. No more voices and Fury told me he’s going through with the counseling.”

"That's good." He said. “Is there's any chance he'll be released at all?"

“Not too soon, but if he keeps behaving, then yeah. Under probation restrictions. He’ll have to be under constant surveillance and continue therapy, but he looks like he’s getting better.”

"That's good then." Harry wasn't sure how he would react to his father being free.

“He still has a long time before Fury and the Board decides he should be set free. He might grow old in those cells.”

"I figured as much. He's done some pretty rough stuff." Harry had hoped that his father might be given the same chance as Loki but they'd already given it once.

Tony put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He knew what he was getting himself into. And he knew how much he hurt you over the years. He’s doing this for you.”

Harry shrugged. Wanting to talk about something else, he looked at the babies. "May I?"

Tony smiled and nodded, then handed Emery over to Harry. “She’s falling asleep, so she might drool on you a bit.”

"I can handle that." Harry smiled at him. "They're so small." he smiled at them.

Tony smiled. “They get that from me. Being part human makes them a little smaller than they normally would be.”

Emery yawned and nuzzled to Harry’s chest, clinging to his shirt. Loki was rubbing Remus' back as the boy napped against his own chest. Astrid was tucked away in the crook of Thor's arm.

"Sweet girl." Thor said as he watched her sleep.

“Do they turn blue like their brother?” 

“No, they only have the markings. Doesn’t seem like they can shift the way Remus does. Loki says they might not have magic.”

"They don't have magic." Loki replied.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"When I become pregnant, I know because my magic will circle around my heart and the baby through the pregnancy. When I was pregnant with Remus, all my magic circled around him. When I was pregnant with the girls, only a little bit of my magic circled around them, protecting them." 

Harry nodded slightly. “Makes sense, I guess.”

“Don’t try to figure out the genetics of it.” Tony shook his head. 

“Wait, so they can’t do any magic at all?”

"Not a single bit." Loki answered.

Harry was surprised to hear this, considering how strong Loki was. Granted, he’d only seen the god in action once, and that was when his father was after him. Even then though, he’d caught a glimpse of Loki’s power. The fact that his daughters didn’t have that was shocking. 

“Guess you ruined it for them Stark.”

“Thanks.” Tony narrowed his eyes at Harry and pouted. 

"My eldest cannot do magic but my daughter is just as powerful as myself." Loki explained.

"That's how it works. You Midgardians would call it genetics." Thor said with a smile.

Harry nodded at the two gods. “So it’s not a purely genetic thing?”

“Well, with them it’s just different. Since I don’t have any magic at all, we’re going to have a couple kids that won’t be able to do magic.”

"So one magical parent, one non magical parent is a fifty-fifty." Harry clarified. 

"More or less."

“Magic, especially of such strength as Loki possesses, is not always passed to the children. My mother, for example, is very powerful, and yet I did not inherit her magical ability.” Thor added in. 

"And the Allfather has some powers as well. I do not think my birth father had any magical powers and I know nothing of the Jotun that birthed me." Loki explained.

Harry looked at Loki and nodded a bit. “I kind of know a little about that. My mom died when I was a baby.”

Tony looked at Harry then back at Loki. 

“You have my condolences, friend Harry.” Thor nodded at the young man. Loki nodded and shifted a bit with Remus in his arms.

Harry watched Loki shift, fascinated by the sight. He nodded at both gods. “Thanks.”

“You want a drink?”

“Actually I’m quitting. I’m going to meetings now.”

“That’s great!”

When Remus shifted back into his normal complexion, Loki shifted back as well knowing he was making the room cold. Harry shuddered, not having noticed how cold the room had gotten until Loki shifted back. Tony smiled at the young man. 

“Cold huh?”


	229. Chapter 229

"Yeah." He nodded. 

"You get used to it after a while." Thor commented.

Harry shuddered and smiled a bit. “I guess I’d have to hang out with him more, huh?”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yeah, a lot more.” 

Harry laughed a bit at this. “I just came by to see how you were all doing.”

Fenrir got up and took his sister from him. It was like saying 'please leave then' without saying it. He laid his sister back in her play pen.

"If he keeps shivering like that he'll wake her up."

Harry looked at Fenrir, sensing a slight tension there. He pursed his lips a bit and nodded. “Sorry. I’ll see you later.”

“Let me walk you to your car.” Tony gave Harry an apologetic smile and walked out with him. “Fenrir doesn’t like new people in the tower. Don’t take it personally.”

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “I’m used to it. Aunt May still acts like that when I’m around.”

Tony sighed and frowned a bit. “Sorry.”

"I don't blame her though. Not after the way I acted that night I drank too much." he said with a frown. "You've got a nice family though." Harry added. "I'm glad you're happy."

Tony smiled at Harry. “Yeah, it’s nice having a family. A nice one where my dad doesn’t drink and scream at me.” The inventor huffed. “You’ll get there.”

"Maybe one day. I have to find someone interested in me first." Harry chuckled.

“You’ll find somebody, trust me. If Nelim can do it, so can you.”

"Who is Nelim?" he asked.

“The Skrull that lives with us. She was the one watching you that time you came here to hide out.” 

Harry scrunched his face then nodded. “Oh yeah, her. Almost forgot who she was.”

“Well you two don’t exactly spend a lot of time together.” Tony smiled. “I’ll see you around.”

Harry nodded and turned before his car suddenly exploded. He flew back against Tony, and three suits flew out, grabbing both men and quickly flying them up to the balcony.

“Harry, are you okay?!”

“What the fuck was that?!”

Loki had placed Remus down into the play pen with his sisters as he and Thor both came rushing out. "What happened?"

“My fucking car exploded!” Harry looked down at the flaming wreckage as some of Tony’s suits flew down to get a closer look. 

“Jarvis, did you see anything?”

“Nothing Sir. If there was sabotage, it did not happen here.” 

Tony nodded then grabbed Harry by the shoulders. “Are you hurt?” He asked slowly and loudly. Harry shook still from the shock but shook his head. 

“I’m fine.”

Loki sighed. "Can't have a peaceful day for five minutes!" he grumbled. "Boys, grab the girls and Remus, go to the roof, and go to Asgard. Stay there until we find out what's going on. Find Nelim and tell her to come back." he ordered.

Toki and Fenrir nodded, quickly running off to do as they were told. Nelim arrived moments later, worry on her face. 

“What’s going on?”

“Someone tried to kill Harry.”

The young man sat at the island, nursing some water and tapping his foot agitated. 

“Did you see who?”

Tony shook his head. “The car blew up.”

Loki sighed. "Jarvis call Fury." He said.

"Of course." Jarvis quickly set up a connection, and thankfully, Fury was nearby.

"Stark, what's the problem?"

“Someone just blew up Harry’s car.”

“Harry Osborn? Anybody hurt?”

“No, nobody’s hurt.” Tony looked over at Harry. Since Norman had been locked up, the amount of hate aimed at Harry had decreased, though not completely subsided. There were still people wrongfully directing their anger at the young man. 

"You, Nelim, and Loki get down here. Bring Osborne with you."

SHIELD would be able to protect him while they figured out what the hell the problem was.

Tony nodded then looked over at Harry. “We’re taking a trip down to SHIELD.”

“This wasn’t my dad, was it?” 

Tony looked at Harry and shook his head. “Trust me, it wasn’t him.”

Getting to SHIELD, the team gathered up in the conference room. 

"It's someone after Osborne." Fury said. "Who we don't know. But Osborne has been in his cell and has been as normal as he can get since being detained." Fury explained. 

“So, who’s on our list of suspects?” Tasha looked over at Tony, but he just sighed and shook his head. 

“No one that I can think of off the top of my head. A lot of people hate him because of what his father did.”

“So let’s start there,” Fury nodded. 

"What about Hydra? Norman did give us information on them. Maybe they want to get him back," Steve explained.

“I’ll comb through any intel we have, but we won’t know for a long time. Osborn has a lot of enemies.”

“What are you doing with Harry?” Tony looked at Fury tentatively, but they’d have to trust SHIELD with this one. Harry couldn’t stay at the tower this time. 

“He’ll be staying under SHIELD protection. You still have his car?”

“Yeah, Jarvis took it into my lab.” Tony affirmed.

"Alright. We'll get him stashed away somewhere safe."

“I just want to remind everyone this isn’t going to be top priority.” Fury looked at Tony as he spoke, and the inventor reacted exactly as he’d expected.

“What? His car just got blown up!”

“I know that Stark, but this is an isolated incident. We’ve got terrorist groups and dirty leaders to deal with. I can’t stop all of that to focus on one person.”

“Fine, then I’ll do it myself!”

Fury looked at him. "Stark, this doesn’t mean I don’t care about the kid, but we can’t focus all our energy just on him.”

“Tony…” Natasha looked at the inventor but he cut her off.

“I grew up with that kid, so if you’re going to warn me about getting into something that doesn’t concern me, save it.” 

“Stark, this could be nothing.”

“And it could be something. Until I know which, I’m not going to stop looking.”

She nodded. "We'll keep him safe for now and when we see anything more about it, we'll track it down."

Tony still wasn’t happy about the entire situation. He sighed but nodded and Fury dismissed everyone. Tony paused for a moment and looked at Loki. 

“I need to go talk to Norman. Maybe he can give us a better idea who to focus on.”

***

Harry meanwhile sat in one rooms at SHIELD, waiting to be moved. Nelim walked into the room and gave a small smile. 

“Hello again. Your name is Harry, correct? I’m Nelim. Remember me?”

He nodded. "I remember you now. I almost didn't." He said giving the woman a smile despite the situation.

Nelim nodded. “Tony told me what happened. He’s asked that I watch over you.”

***

Tony headed down to the cells to speak to Norman. He knew the man wouldn’t know exactly what was going on, but at least he could give them some insight. 

“Something wrong?” Norman looked at Tony worried. He wasn’t used to the surprise visits.

“Someone tried to kill Harry.”

"What? Is he alright?” 

“He’s fine. It happened right outside the tower.”

“Thank God. Do you know who did it? Where is he?”

“He’s in SHIELD custody right now. I just need you to narrow down the list of people we should be looking for.”

Norman shook his head, trying to figure out who would top that list. “Hydra. Maggia, probably.”

Tony nodded. “They went after Pepper once too.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair, slightly agitated. “I’ll look into those two first.”

He nodded. "Keep him safe as you can." he said. 

“We’ll do everything we can to keep him safe.” Tony gave Norman a nod then turned to leave. He’d need to get started on his search soon.

"Thank you, Tony." He said.

Tony quickly headed back to the tower. At least this time it wasn’t his kids that were in danger. “Jarvis, I need you to tell Fury what Norman told me.”

“I already have Sir, and he is narrowing the search on those two groups.” 

Tony pulled up a screen and opened up all the files he had on Maggia and Hydra once he got back to the tower. Thankfully, that wasn’t hard, but the information he had wouldn’t tell him much. Tony searched through every piece of information he had available, but there nothing that could help them with Harry. 

Loki came out into the living room sometime later, and rubbed Tony’s shoulders. "Come to bed."

Tony rubbed his eyes and nodded. He stood and simply put his arms around Loki. “I’m hoping this is just one of Harry’s angry exes.”

"What kind of ex tries to blow you up?" Loki asked.

Tony chuckled dryly. “You’ve never dated on earth. Harry’s rich, remember? Rich, famous, good looking. Any woman he dumps could have done this if she was mad enough.”

"You mortals are so extreme." He said.

“That’s a lot coming from the guy whose brother threatened to set a bar on fire for running out of beer.”

"I can't account for Thor. Besides, you mortals do take things out to the extreme. A woman says no so you kill her. A man breaks up with a woman and she slashes his tires. A store runs out of a top or pant someone likes and they go back and set it ablaze."

“I can’t say much for everybody else, but we have a lot of idiots on this planet.” Tony huffed. “Harry was never one for serious relationships, at least not in the past. Unfortunately, his exes didn’t like not having his money anymore.”

Loki shrugged. "Enough talk. Now come to bed." He said. Tony laughed a bit and nodded then headed to the bedroom with Loki. He pulled the god onto the bed with him and let go of a deep breath. 

"Things will get better." Loki said, cuddling up against Tony’s side. 

Tony put his arm around Loki. “I hope you’re right.” He closed his eyes, trying to relax. Loki was asleep within minutes. The tower was quiet save for the steady hum. Tony was awake a while after Loki, but eventually he managed to fall asleep as well.

The children were brought back early the next morning. Since the threat wasn’t directed towards the Stark family, there was no need to keep them in Asgard. Loki had gotten the boys up and down to their lessons before getting Remus his grapes and blueberries for breakfast and the girls their bottles.

Tony was glad the kids could be back home so soon. They’d already missed so much of their tutoring, though it wasn’t like they needed it too badly. Even without the tutoring, both Toki and Fenrir were leagues ahead of other children their age. Tony looked through more of the information he’d gotten over night, but it wasn’t much. 

***

Loki sighed as he finally got his three youngest down for a nap. 

Tony, meanwhile, finally gave up on the information he had. He wasn’t going to get anymore, at least not on his own. He’d need to get into SHIELD’s database, but Fury wasn’t exactly making it easy. Tony tossed his tablet aside and walked off before noticing Loki alone with the children. 

“They asleep?”

Loki nodded with a smile. "Yes. All of them out like lights."

Tony looked at his husband and smiled. “Good. I’m sorry I didn’t help you with them.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. “I still can’t find anything.”

"It'll be okay. You'll get to the end of this."

Tony shook his head. “Fury says he hasn’t heard anything. Maybe it was just one of his exes.” The inventor sat at the bar and pressed his forehead into his hands. 

"Come take a nap while the children are all down." Loki said.


	230. Chapter 230

“I’m not really tired.” Tony didn’t feel tired really, but the moment he went over to Loki his entire body felt heavy.

"Just relax for a little while."

Tony mumbled against Loki’s shoulder before falling over onto the bed. 

"I know." He said, rubbing Tony's back. Tony arched into the touch, his eyes closed. He hadn’t realized how tired he was. Then again, he hadn’t slept much during those past two days. Loki watched Tony fall asleep then went to check on the kids and make sure everyone was sleeping well. Remus lay awake in his little bed, singing to himself and playing with his hands. His naps were slowly getting shorter as he grew. 

"What are you doing up?" He asked the little boy.

Remus looked over at Loki and grinned, reaching up to him. “Daddy!”

Picking him up, Loki got him changed. "Come on little one. Say Papa."

“Baba!” Remus giggled and hugged Loki around the neck, giving him little slobbery kisses. 

"Close enough." He chuckled. Remus grinned and squealed then began chatting with Loki about the dream he’d had while napping. Loki listened to him as he babbled and let him have a snack while he waited for the twins to wake up. Remus spoke between mouthfuls, throwing his little hands around. He paused and watched his father curiously. 

“Baba.”

"Yes?" He answered looking at his son.

“Ba-pa.” Remus said slowly then frowned. “Pa…pa?” He smiled slowly. “Lo papa.”

"Yes, yes. I’m Papa." Loki smiled at him.

“L-L-Lub…Papa!”

Toki walked over and smiled at Remus. “He’s trying to say I love you. I was teaching him a little when we were in Asgard.”

Loki smiled. "I love you to Remus." Turning back to Toki, he kissed the boy's head. "Done with lessons for the day?"

Toki smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I finished all my homework too. The teacher said I’m doing really well!”

Loki smiled at him. "Good. Where did Fenrir get off to?" he asked him.

Toki shrugged. “I don’t know. He likes to be alone a lot and he doesn’t like it when I look for him.”

Tony yawned as he walked out of the room, finally awake from his nap.

He nodded. "Thank you. Watch your brother for me." Loki said. "Jarvis if the girls start to wake up, tell Anthony to get them." Loki went to find Fenrir himself.

Toki nodded and watched Loki go then looked over at Tony. 

“Where’s your papa?” Tony stifled a yawn, and scratched at his scalp.

“He went to find Fenrir.” Toki giggled. “Your hair looks funny.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, trying to brush it down.

***

Loki found Fenrir in the library. "Hello my wolf. Is everything alright?" He asked him.

Fenrir looked over at his father and nodded. “Yes, I just wanted to read. Toki can’t hold still very long and I wanted it quiet.” 

Loki nodded. "I know he's a bit of a handful. As long as you're alright." he said, kissing Fenrir on the head before leaving again. Fenrir smiled a bit at Loki, watching him go before returning his attention to his book.

 

***

Toki smiled at his father. “Umm, Dad, can I tell you something secret?”

Tony looked at Toki curiously. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Toki pursed his lips a bit then stood and ran to his room. He returned moments later with a jar. Tony looked at Toki then at the jar and felt his stomach lurch; maggots.

“Gross.”

“They listen to me.”

“What?”

Loki came back to the kitchen to find Remus happily singing to him and his other son and his husband nowhere in sight.

“Look.” Toki took the maggots out of the jar. They were quite fat and thankfully not many. The maggots wriggled about aimlessly then all began to move to Toki. The boy held up his hand and they all stopped. Tony blinked surprised. 

“Can you do anything else?”

Toki nodded and twirled his finger slowly. The maggots began turning clumsily, following the boy’s command. 

“Oh my God.”

"They can't do much of anything." he said making them roll over. He sent them back into the jar and put the lid back on.

Tony shuddered and shook his head. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“Umm, a couple weeks.”

“Well, that’s weird but at least it’s nothing bad.”

"Anthony, I need you to come in here." Loki called to him. The girls had woken up and while they weren't crying they needed to be changed and he needed to finish making dinner.

Tony went over to his husband and picked up Astrid to get her changed. “Did you know Toki can control maggots?”

"What?” Loki asked stopping in his tracks. “What do you mean?"

“He just showed me. Apparently, he can control maggots.” Tony shrugged and changed Astrid’s diaper. 

"That’s disgusting." Loki said, finishing the job of getting Emery changed.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s pretty gross but he seemed happy. At least he’s not reverting back though.”

"Please stop talking about it. I still have to make dinner and I rather not think about that." Loki said.

Tony chuckled and nodded. “Alright, alright.” He shrugged. Loki made a face as he got started on dinner for the night. Tony laughed at Loki’s reaction and shook his head then picked up both his daughters. He carried them out to their little play area.

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.”

“Patch him through!”

Loki sighed hearing that Fury was calling them. "It never ends." he sighed.

“I heard that.” Fury’s voice sounded over the speaker. 

“What’s up Director One Eye?”

There was an angry silence before Fury spoke. “We found out who blew up Osborn’s car. It was an ex-girlfriend of his. Apparently, she was out drinking with some friends.”

Tony sighed relieved and nodded. At least it wasn’t some villainous group out to get Harry.

"And you said you mortals didn’t go through extremes." Loki replied.

“I never said we didn’t.” Tony glanced back at his husband. “What did you do to her?”

“We’ve reported the explosion to the police and handed her over to the authorities. Osborn’s going home now.”

Tony nodded. “Good.”

Loki rolled his eyes. "Every time I turn around, something is going up in smoke." He complained.

“Hey, at least this time it wasn’t me.” Tony grinned at his husband. 

“We’ll keep an eye on Osborn for a few more days, but he’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Thanks for watching him.”

Loki finished making dinner and called the boys in to come eat. He saw what Fenrir meant when he said Toki didn't stop moving. Toki's body did what Tony's mind did: move a mile a minute. Toki darted into the kitchen, holding a notebook in his hands as he sat down for dinner. He was writing some notes, muttering to himself.

“What are you working on kiddo?”

“A flying car!”

Tony grinned and went over to see his son’s work. “You’ll have to adjust the thrusters here.”

Loki took it from his son and set it to the side. "No projects at the table. Your father doesn’t get away with it and neither do you." He said.

Both Toki and Tony groaned, sounding too much alike. The boy huffed but nodded and dug into his food. Fenrir shook his head much like Loki often did. 

"Please don't be like them." Loki said, looking at Remus. The toddler only whined and giggled.

“Hey, what’s wrong with being like me?” Tony looked at his husband with a slight pout on his face. Toki finished his dinner and went for a second serving.

"You're all over the place." Fenrir answered.

Loki agreed. “He's right, your mind goes a mile a minute." Loki adjusted Astrid in his arms to get her to finish taking her bottle.

Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Whatever, it does not.”

Toki made the same face as Tony and the two blinked at each other curiously. Tony huffed. 

“That doesn’t prove anything. Besides, you need a quick mind when you’re an inventor.”

Loki hummed as he adjusted his daughter to burp her.

"But does that mean you have to be all over the place?" Fenrir asked.

Toki pouted a bit and shrugged. “I don’t try to be, it just happens.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with it, okay?” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair. “You just think fast.”

"Busy body." Fenrir grumbled.

Toki pursed his lips and looked down before storming off to his room. 

“Toki!” Tony watched the boy go and sighed. 

"Leave him be." Loki told him. This was healthy sibling rivalry. Name calling, picking at quirks, teasing, it was all normal.

Tony had never had siblings growing up, so it was obvious why he didn’t know how this kind of relationship worked. And since Loki had grown up with Thor, Tony was quick to put his trust in the god. He nodded and looked towards Toki’s room before setting Astrid down in her chair. Loki got Emery fed and changed before finally being able to eat as well. Tony sat down to eat with his husband and checked his phone when it went off. 

“Harry just text me. Guess they just let him go back to his apartment.”

"Good." Loki replied as he tucked into his food.

Loki half way paid attention to Remus as they ate. "I think we'll go swimming tonight." He said.

“Am I invited?” Tony smiled at his husband.

"I see no reason why not." Loki replied. The inventor grinned wide and finished his dinner. 

Remus was also quite happy with the news. He clapped his hands and began kicking his feet. “Baba!”

Loki smiled. "I assume that’s a yes."

Remus squealed and stood in his little chair. Tony went over and set the boy on the ground and he quickly took off for the pool. 

“Hold on hot stuff, we’re not going yet!” Tony laughed and picked Remus up in his arms. The young boy pouted. When he did this, he looked a great deal like Tony when he pouted.

Tony smiled and bounced the boy on his hip. “Let’s get your clothes off, okay? Then you can get into the pool.”

"Okay." Remus answered. 

Loki cleaned up before going to join them.

Tony smiled at his son and removed his regular clothes then took him down to the pool. He set Remus down then started getting undressed. Loki quickly joined them and used his underwater spell before undressing Remus and putting him into the water. The boy squealed loudly, kicking his legs as he was lowered into the water. He smiled and splashed around. Tony smiled at the sight and got into the water as well. Loki joined them, proud of Remus as he kicked and paddled himself around the waters swimming this way and that. The boy paddled about and tried catching the fish that swam by him. Tony watched with a fond smile and stayed close so Remus wouldn’t get himself into trouble. Loki caught a turtle and showed it to Remus with a smile.


	231. Chapter 231

Remus tried to squeal but a bunch of bubbles came out of his mouth instead. He reached for the turtle happily. After petting the turtle, Loki let it go back to its day and pulled Remus over to see the plants. Remus reached out for the plants, fascinated by the bright colors.

Tony meanwhile was trying to fend off a little yellow fish that kept trying to swim into his face. Loki moved over and saved his husband and moved the fish to another area in the pool. Tony stuck his tongue out at the fish then swam back over with Remus and Loki. Loki swam about lazily as they moved and Remus seemed to be kicking and paddling for all his little arms and legs could. Tony watched as his youngest son swam about. Granted, not as gracefully as Loki did but he was getting there. 

Loki had shown Remus how to dog paddle. "Come on then." Loki called to Remus. Remus watched Loki then began trying to copy his movements. The boy paddled sloppily and flopped about in the water. He knew the boy would get it together in time but for now he was content to let Remus make his way about it. Remus continued his odd paddle before giving up and going back to his frog kicks from before. Letting him have it his way, Loki went to Tony. Tony smiled at his husband and blew a kiss at him, little bubbles leaving his lips. Loki decided it was time to bring Remus up to bed. 

"Come on little one, time to go to sleep." 

Remus pouted but couldn’t stop himself from yawning. He snuggled into Loki’s chest. Tony got up out of the water to join his family.

***

Toki was upstairs in his room, playing with his maggots. It was strange how much control he had over them, and he got curious. 

“Nelim?”

“Yes?” The Skrull looked up from her magazine, sitting cross legged on the bed. 

“Do you think I can control those big maggots under the city?”

Nelim blinked curiously and shrugged. “I can’t be sure, but I assume so. It would certainly be useful if they get loose again.”

"There are no more maggots under the city master Toki. The other maggots were children that your father and the good doctor were able to give a serum to turn them into normal children once more." Jarvis explained.

“No, not the ones like me. The big ones.”

“They experimented on children but also separately on maggots. Thankfully the big ones are quite far down; they won’t surface anymore.”

“I think it would be cool to have one as a pet. It could eat all the bad people.”

Nelim smiled and shook her head. “That’s not nice Toki.”

The boy pouted. “Well then I’d make the maggots scare them away. Like those mean Hydra agents.”

Nelim’s smile faltered a bit. She went over to Toki and pulled him into a hug. 

“Don’t think about that anymore, okay? You don’t have to worry about Hydra or that crazy woman anymore.” Nelim kissed the top of Toki’s forehead. The boy relaxed in her arms and nodded. 

“Can you tell me about the Skrull again?”

"Alright, one story and then off to bed." she smiled.

Toki smiled and nodded. “Okay, I promise.”

***

At SHIELD, Avalon and Bucky were talking with Fury over a few things about Hydra. There was something big brewing and when it hit they were all going to feel it.

“You’re sure about this? This isn’t some messed up memory of yours?”

Bucky shook his head, lips pursed. “It’s not. The agents would talk about it in front of us because they thought we were on their team. They didn’t think we’d ever leave Hydra.”

"Hydra has been creating soldiers in any way they can for decades. I’m not the only one." Avalon tried to explain. "There are more like me but with different abilities. They are building an army of their own."

Fury wasn't sure how much he should believe the two since their memories had been wiped. He wouldn't dismiss them entirely.

“These other soldiers. You have any idea where they are?”

Bucky shook his head. “We know they exist, but not where they are. None of us ever met. I only saw Avalon once before we both got free of Hydra. They didn’t want us getting too close. Hydra was worried we would bond together and overturn them.”

Fury sighed heavily and nodded. “We’ve raided every Hydra base we know of. Nothing. There’s nothing in their records even.”

“They kept it very quiet. These soldiers aren’t going to be in regular bases.”

"And that was when I was eight." She chimed in.

"We aren't telling you this because we have a hunch, we're telling you what we remember." Bucky explained.

"And if they got to Bucky and did what they did to him. Think about how many missing soldiers there are. How many dead bodies of military personnel haven't made it home in the last 50 years?" Avalon pointed out.

Fury frowned at this thought and nodded. “That long huh?”

“I was their first super soldier.” Bucky pursed his lips as he spoke. “After me, they started on more. Not all of them were successful, but with hundreds of soldiers going missing in action, they have an army building.”

“Not to mention how many people go missing every year. They’ve got a huge pool to choose from.” Fury rubbed his temples. “What do you suggest we do?”

"Prepare for the ass whooping of our lives." Avalon replied. Fury gave her a look that was usually saved for when he wanted Stark to shut up.

"Look when it comes to it, we'll have the fight of our lives on our hands. We don't know where they are or when they're coming. But it's better to know about it and not be caught by surprise than to be caught with our pants down."

Fury clenched his jaw and nodded. “Any helpful pointers you two can give about how to survive this ass whooping then?”

“You need to let us train with your soldiers. And they need to be ready to kill because Hydra’s soldiers won’t stop.” 

"Get to it then. First thing tomorrow." Fury said. "Between the both of you, figure out what will be taught to them. You two might be the difference between us losing and us winning."

"Yeah there's no pressure there." Bucky stated.

"I have got to keep you both away from Stark." Fury grumbled.

“We’ll start getting things ready early tomorrow morning then.”

Fury nodded. “So what’s the difference between you two and Agent Romanov?”

Bucky pursed his lips. “Natalia was lucky enough not to get tangled with Hydra, at least not for long. She was able to get away and break out of their control. We weren’t that lucky.”

“There’s no way to stop Hydra from making more soldiers, is there?”

The winter soldier looked at Fury solemnly and shook his head. “Cut off one head and another takes its place. It doesn’t matter how many branches you take out, someone will always be ready to bring Hydra back. But you can help keep people safe.”

"She wasn't made in a petri dish." Avalon added.

"Hydra created us because they are that determined to rule the world. They want to stamp it with their seal and control every single detail." Bucky explained.

"Think about it, if they were okay to do to me what they did and what they were going to do Toki, imagine what they'd do when they get the rest of the world in their hands."

Fury didn’t have to think that hard to know what Hydra would do. He nodded at the two. “Then get our agents as ready as you can. I’ll get Romanov to help.”

"Thank you." Avalon said nodding to Fury.

"If there is a list of anything you need, tell me now." he said.

"Lots of carbs and calories for me." Avalon smiled.

Fury gave a small smile at Avalon’s request and nodded. “I’ll get our training rooms set up then.”

They nodded, leaving him to his work.

"Why is it every time we have something to do you ask for food?" Bucky asked.

"I told you, I need the calories to burn off. These wings are serious and cost a lot of food to function."

Bucky smiled a bit and shook his head. “You and Barton are a lot alike, except he doesn’t have the wing excuse. He just eats too much.”

***

Tony finished getting Astrid tucked in and smiled at his daughter as she slept. Emery was already fast asleep. 

"They are so cute when they're fast asleep." Loki smiled at him. "Time for us to go to bed as well."

Tony smiled at his children then went back to the bedroom with Loki. He stretched and let himself fall heavily onto the bed. “Ah, hello bed.”

However, Tony jolted awake when he heard his phone go off. He reached for it and quickly answered so he wouldn’t wake Loki. “Hello?” The inventor stepped out into the hall as he answered.

“Someone was in my apartment.”

“Harry?” Tony frowned curiously. “What do you mean? Where are you?”

“I’m on my way to the tower.” Harry was shaky as he spoke. “I think they were looking for something.”

“For you?”

Loki woke up and frowned. "What happened?" He asked still half asleep.

“I don’t know.” Harry could see the tower as he got close. “I’ll be there in a bit.” He hung up and drove faster.

Tony nodded then looked at Loki. “Someone broke into Harry’s apartment. He’s coming back here for a little while.” 

***

Harry arrived at the tower soon enough and looked at Tony. “Did you ever find anything about Hydra following me?”

“Why?”

The young man pulled a note out of his pocket. “My entire apartment was smashed. They busted walls and tore up the floor.”

Tony looked at Harry then at the note. He frowned. 

“Hail Hydra…Did they take anything?”

"No, I don't think they did." he replied. "If this is about my father I don't have anything of his. I left everything, I had to get rid of him so I could have a better life without this."

Tony ran his fingers through his hair. “They must be trying to get to him through you. I don’t think they know he isn’t the Goblin anymore.”

“Why me? Why can’t they leave me alone?”

“Leverage. Your dad’s more likely to cooperate if they have something important to him.”

Harry sat down and sighed. "What do I do?"

Tony looked at Harry and shook his head. “You’re just unlucky I guess.”

Harry scowled, wringing his hands together. “It’s his fault.”

“Don’t say that. He didn’t ask for this to happen and neither did you.”

"Yes he did! He's the one that created the goblin and look where it's gotten him and now me!"

“Harry, you have to give the guy a chance. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen to you, you know that.”

“My apartment was trashed Stark! All because Hydra wants him!”

“You think it would have been different if he didn’t have the goblin? Your father would still have the company and they would still go after you!”

"It's easy for you to say give him a chance! Your father is dead, you don't have to look at him. You don’t have to be reminded of how insane he is! You aren't being told give him a chance when he is constantly ruining your life from behind bars!"

In another room the twins woke up crying and Remus was calling for one of his fathers.

Tony sighed heavily as he looked at Harry. He heard the twins and Remus crying in the other room. “You can go to the room you had last time. I’ll tell Fury what happened.” Harry was right. Tony only had to live with his father’s shadow, and every day it grew fainter. But Harry…he still had to suffer with the reminder of Norman’s deeds. 

Tony went into the room and tried to soothe the kids to get them back to sleep.

Loki was glad when he finally put Remus back to sleep and was glad for Nelim's help to get the twins back to bed. "In the morning you can feed them breakfast." Loki grumbled before getting back in bed.


	232. Chapter 232

Tony nodded at his husband then went back to check on Harry once the children were asleep again. “Do you need anything?”

Nelim sighed quietly, staying with the children a moment longer before going back to her room.

"No. Is Loki pissed about me waking the kids?"

“Nah, he’ll get over it.” Tony shrugged. In truth, Loki would still be quite sour, but considering the situation Harry was in, the god would vent his anger on Tony. Better that way. Tony could handle Loki well by now. 

"I’m pretty sure Fenrir will be pissed if he woke up to all of that too."

Tony chuckled lightly and shook his head. “They’ll be fine Harry. You just relax and…”

“Sir, there are multiple targets headed towards the tower. I have informed Director Fury.”

“Get the suits ready and activate tower security!” 

Harry looked up nervously then looked at Tony. “Are they here for me?”

“Most likely. Come on.” Tony headed to the lab with Harry. “You’ll be safe in here.”

Loki came out of the bedroom in his pajamas. "What is it now?"

“I don’t know.” Tony looked at his husband as he walked back upstairs. He looked out the window and his suits were outside, waiting for their commands. “Jarvis, do you know what’s coming?”

“Ground scouts, though I cannot yet be sure who they work for Sir. They are approaching steadily.”

“We need to get the kids to Asgard before they get too close.” 

Nelim was already getting the children ready after Jarvis told her what was happening. She got the girls wrapped up warmly and packed a diaper bag.

Loki growled as he watched the woman leave with his children. Glaring at Harry, he used his magic until he was in his armor. Harry shrank back under Loki’s gaze then quickly looked away. Tony looked at the young man, feeling pity for him. He didn’t ask for this. He got into his suit and looked outside. 

“They are attempting to cut power Sir.”

“Switch the suits to auto and shut down.”

Jarvis did as he was told and the tower went dark. The suits outside continued their watch however, floating in place until something was fired at the tower and one of the windows exploded. 

Using his powers, Loki created a barrier to shield himself and watched as the glass bounced off of it. "Ready?" Loki asked, walking closer to the window to look over the edge.

Tony nodded at his husband then got a call through the helmet of his suit. 

“Stark, the fuck is going on?”

“You got me. Can you take Harry?”

“Not at the moment. We’re getting flanked here too.”

“What?”

“Barnes and Avalon said Hydra was planning something nasty, their own super soldier army. I’m guessing this must be what this is about.”

Tony frowned and looked outside, seeing the agents get closer. 

***

"They couldn't have kept their mouths shut?" Barton asked. "They fucking jinxed us."

"Remember that next time you want me to rub your back." Avalon replied, digging a blade into the back of one of the agents and knocking another on his ass.

“These the super soldiers you warned about?”

Bucky took out another agent, his gaze cold. He looked at Fury, and for a moment the director felt fear in his gut. The man shook his head. 

“No, these are just scouts. They don’t have their soldiers ready yet. They want something.”

“But what?” Fury took out an agent. “Stark, how you holding up?”

“I’ve been better!” Tony blasted back more agents, but they weren’t backing down. “What the hell do they want?”

***

Harry sat inside the tower, watching the chaos outside. He stepped to the window, watching Loki and Tony fight. 

Loki glared at the level of the tower that they had left. Going back up, he grabbed Harry and took him to Shield headquarters. They took him down to an interrogation room. Harry was quiet as he was taken in. He sat in the room, trying to bite back angry tears. 

“Do you want us to tell your father?”

“No!” Harry frowned at Maria as she spoke. “Why don’t you just hand him over so they’ll leave me alone?”

Maria looked at Harry shocked and pursed her lips. “Because we aren’t sure if they want him. And if they do, we don’t know what for.”

***

Tony blasted back the last of the agents and scanned around the tower. “Jarvis?”

“I am fully functional Sir, simply keeping the lights out. It appears there are no more agents on the ground here.”

Loki however, was dragging Norman up from his cell by his collar. Dropping him into a chair, Loki watched the man for a moment before leaving the room to find Fury. 

"His father is in the room across the hall."

Maria looked at Loki then sighed and looked at Harry. The young man scowled, clenching his jaw. 

“I’m not talking to him. All of this is his fault.”

Fury looked at the agents that lay in the halls. “New uniforms.” He scoffed. 

Bucky looked at the agents and took a deep breath. Steve had rushed over to his friend to make sure he was alright. 

“Bucky…”

“I’m okay Steve.” 

Bucky looked at Fury then back at Steve. Both men headed off and Natasha walked over to Fury. 

“You okay?”

“Been better, but I didn’t lose an eye.”

***

"You are going to talk to him. And you want to know why you're going to talk to him? Because if you want to live to see another day of yourself you're going to talk to him." Loki growled.

"Easy Loki." Maria said.

Harry frowned at Loki and stood. “I’m not your kid and I’m not Tony. You can’t just frown at me and look mean and make me do what you want. I have been trying to talk to him for years. I have spent my entire life being shoved by that man and now I’m being hunted down because of him!” Harry’s chin shook and he swallowed the knot in his throat. “I’m done talking to him. When this is done, I’m going into hiding somewhere and I’m never looking back.”

"You haven’t spoken to him in years. Don't think I don't remember how many times you've shown up crying about your father." Loki replied. "I don't give a damn what you do after you talk to him but you will get the information we want and be on your merry way."

“Aren’t you the great interrogator? You talk to him. You go and get the information you want. I’m done.” Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes and sat down again. “I’m not talking to him. I don’t owe it to him or to you.”

Loki's eyes flashed red and this time Bucky had to be the one to grab him.

"Killing him isn’t going to fix it." He said quickly.

"I'm not going to kill him, I’m going to break him in half." Loki shoved Bucky off of him and went into the other room with Norman, a dark look in his eyes and he grabbed him by the collar.

Outside of it, Nat was shaking her head. “Loki doesn't do family very well does he?"

Norman replied with instant terror. He didn’t have the lunacy of the goblin to shield him from any magic Loki would use. “Please, I didn’t do anything!” 

Harry watched Loki storm off then looked at the others. Then Tony walked over. 

“Harry, talk to him.”

“I’m done talking to him!”

“Do it for me.” 

Harry pursed his lips and shook his head, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Don’t use that against me Tony.”

The inventor walked over to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. “Please.”

"Do you think Loki ever gets headaches?" Clint asked.

"Living with Stark, I'm sure of it," Fury replied, "Because I have one right now."

Harry scoffed and stood, shaking Tony’s hand off. “I’m not doing this for you.”

“That’s fine with me.” Tony walked over to the room where Norman was and pulled Loki back. “Harry’s coming in to talk to him.”

"Bout damn time." Loki replied. He opened the door and all but pulled the man into the room.

Harry frowned at Loki as he was pulled into the room. He straightened out his shirt. “What do you want me to talk to him about?” He looked at Loki. “What information is so important that you need?”

Tony looked at Harry then glanced at his husband. 

"Hydra keeps going after your son. They've ransacked his apartment, attacked, shot, tracked, and have nearly killed him multiple times in the last ten years." Loki explained.

Norman looked at his son. 

"What are they after? What is it that you have told him or hidden with him that he might know?"

Norman looked at Loki for a moment before returning his gaze to his son. “I’m so sorry Harry.”

“Stop apologizing and tell them what they need to know.”

The man swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “I worked with Hydra once, all of you know that. They wanted me to work with some of their scientists to give them more of the goblin serum. They said it was similar to the serum used on Captain America. I told them I’d do it.”

“That’s what they’re after? Why go after Harry?”

“I don’t know.” Norman frowned, straining his mind. “Harry never had anything to do with it.”

"Then what did you leave behind? What odds and ends did you leave that they are still looking for? Or do we just serve you up on a plate to them and call it an easy day?"

“At the old apartment…I had a lab built into the old apartment when I was the goblin.”

“Behind the mirror.” Harry frowned curiously, remembering when he’d found it.

Norman nodded. “It got taken down and emptied by SHIELD.”

“Did Hydra know about it?”

“Yes, I told them. They must have thought there was another one in Harry’s apartment.”

The young man scowled and looked away from his father. “Can I go now?”

“Harry, I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to get tangled in this. I…” 

Harry punched his father suddenly and Tony quickly pulled him back.

“Harry!”

“You ruined my damn life! All of this is because of you!”

Loki made Tony let him go. "Let him get it out, it's long overdue." Loki said. He was sure his husband might do the same if faced with his father again.

"I have done nothing but try to escape from everything you've done. I am constantly reminded of the fact that you're insane! I can have no peace anymore because of you." Harry shouted.

"I said I was sorry, Harry, I-"

"Keep your shitty ass apologies, I don't fucking want them. I hate you."

Norman shook his head, looking up at his son pained. He swallowed, feeling a knot in his throat. “I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” He looked away from Harry. “I don’t deserve anything from you. But I need you to know…understand that I love you. I always have.” 

Tony looked at his husband then sighed. He knew Harry needed this. 

"If you loved me like you claim you do, you'd have put an end to this before it got this far."

“I know. I’ve never been any kind of father to you.” Norman looked at his son sadly. “You deserve better than me.”

Tony listened quietly, seeing himself in Harry’s place. He’d never been able to make peace with his father like this, not while the man was alive. Instead, what he got was a ghost.

Loki sighed as he left them in the room. He wanted his children home.

Tony stayed a moment longer then walked out. Harry followed after them, ready to leave. 

“Get anything?” Fury asked as he walked over. 

“Same things we already knew. Hydra wants Norman for the goblin serum.”

“We have plenty of other goons here to question. In the meantime, I’m moving Osborn to another location. Hydra won’t stop trying to get him.”

Tony nodded.

"Give Harry a new identity. Make him disappear, reconstruct his face if you must but give him a new start." Loki said.

“I’ve already got people on it. They’ll be moving him too.”

Tony looked at Fury but the man stopped him. 

“Stark, I’m sorry. You know this is for the best.”

The inventor frowned but didn’t argue. 

Loki nodded. "What about the other agents we stopped?"

“We’ve got them all hulled up in cells. If you wanna question em, you can. There may be more to this than we know.” Fury looked at Loki.

“So you don’t need the rest of us? I need to get my kids.” Tony looked at Fury.


	233. Chapter 233

"No. Loki, Agent Romanov, and Barnes, you three stay for a few hours."

Tony looked at his husband. “Do you want me to get the kids now?”

***

Nelim was in Asgard with the children, though she was tense. 

“You are worried, lady Nelim.” Sif noted as she looked at the Skrull. 

“I couldn’t leave the kids alone. I know how they worry.”

Sif nodded. “You are welcome in the city. Our feud with the Skrull does not extend to you.” She smiled then looked at Remus. “Were you sleeping, little one?” She chuckled and scooped the boy into her arms. Remus nodded. He had the same problem Loki did. If he was woken up during something involving excitement, then he was up, end of story.

“He won’t be able to sleep at all now.” Nelim sighed.

“Well then let’s keep you entertained.” Sif smiled and bounced him on her hip. 

“Nelim.” Hogun walked over to the Skrull quickly. “I heard from Thor there was an attack. Are you alright?”

“I am fine. They were after a friend of Tony’s, not us thankfully.”

"For once." he said with a smile. He gazed at the twins and how sound asleep they were in their baskets. "Where are Fenrir and Toki?"

"Thor is seeing to getting them settled for bed." Nelim replied.

“You must be tired.”

Nelim smiled. “Not quite actually. Skrull don’t need much sleep, though that was quite an ordeal.”

***

Tony arrived back at the tower and let Jarvis remove his suit. 

“I am sorry Sir.”

“Don’t be.” He was upset, but he kept trying to convince himself this was for the best. Harry deserved a chance at a normal life.

Tony landed in Asgard soon enough and rode to the palace for his kids. Nelim greeted him with a soft smile as the girls wiggled in their baskets but didn’t wake up.

“Everybody okay?” Tony looked at Nelim as he walked over. The Skrull looked at him puzzled, clearly having expected whatever had happened on earth to last longer. 

“We’re fine. What happened?”

“Hydra went to the tower trying to get Harry.”

"Trouble follows him like a sheep follows its shepherd." Nelim commented.

Tony nodded. “He’s going into hiding. New name, new face, everything.”

“Doesn’t that mean you’ll never be able to speak to him again?”

The inventor swallowed, pursing his lips. “Yeah. He can’t contact anyone he knows now.” 

Sif looked over at Tony and bowed her head slightly. “I am sorry to hear that you are losing a friend, Anthony Stark.”

“It’s better for him this way.” 

She nodded to him in understanding but still knew it pained him to be losing a friend that way.

“Is it safe to bring the children back to the tower?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, we took care of Hydra.”

Nelim sighed relieved and looked at the children. “Time to go home.” She smiled.

"We'll wait until morning. They've been woken up once, let’s not wake them again." She said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose, not realizing how tired he was. He made sure the children were all tucked in before going to the guest room. Loki, however, was watching as Agent Romanov tried to break down a few of the agents they'd captured. Bucky stood by his side, watching her.

“Looks like she picked up a few things from you.” Bucky looked at Loki as he spoke then looked back into the room. 

Loki nodded. "I've seen the horror that they can inflict on others, children even. They tried to take my son at one point." Loki said. 

"That's all they do, and they won't stop. They kept me in the dark so long. Somethings I remember, other things not so much. Avalon remembers a bit more each day and they have a lot more in store for us,” Bucky sighed. “They do different things to all of us. I was frozen when I wasn’t being brainwashed and used for missions. Avalon spent all her time in the labs, and Nat was always in training. Each one of us suffers our own hell.”

Loki nodded. "Well we'll be their hell one day. They've messed with the wrong grouping of unstable people." Who was anyone kidding, they were all unstable.

Bucky nodded at Loki’s words. He was more than eager to get his revenge on Hydra. “You should go to Stark and your kids. I’m sure they miss you.”

Loki nodded. "I know I should but right now I need to be here if I’m going to make this world a better place for them. Just like the Captain is making it better for his child."

Bucky gave a slight smile. “Guess you’re right.”

Natasha eventually walked out of the room and looked at her comrades. “They were after Norman. Harry was just leverage they thought they could use.”

Loki scoffed. "Yeah, that was going to ever work."

"You've been hanging around Clint too much." Natasha commented.

"Agent Romanov, you forget that I don't like that man. I tolerate him. But I don’t like him." Loki explained.

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Because he keeps calling my son frosty. That and when he says something about us, he calls us freaks and that makes them very uncomfortable." Loki answered.

“I’ve been teaching him to stop but he can’t learn without pain.” Natasha shrugged then looked at Loki. “I don’t know how much these guys know about the super soldiers you two warned us about.”

“They probably wouldn’t know much. Hydra wants to keep it as quiet as they can. SHIELD already messed up with one of their programs.”

“The one with Toki.”

Bucky nodded. “They can’t risk losing any more stable programs. They don’t have anything left of that research.”

"Then we'll blow a hole into the three forms of soldiers they were trying to build up for their army. Avalon is giving us all the information she can. Then there's you and as well as Toki." Loki explained.

"They are going to be keeping them in the dark more, I've seen how they treat agents like them." Bucky said.

"Hydra is going to keep it under wraps even more, guess it's even better that you do what you want and burn every building and lab we find linked to them." Natasha explained.

"That is a good idea." Bucky agreed.

“And you’ll need to keep Toki in Asgard.” Natasha looked at Loki. “I know he doesn’t have the genes anymore, but it worked on him once. They might still try to get him so they can start over.”

Bucky frowned. That was true. Hydra had been trying to get him and Avalon back after all. 

“They’ll be desperate to get as much as they can.”

Loki sighed. They didn’t want Toki to feel like he was a freak. They didn’t want to keep missing out on their children's lives. Remus was learning how to talk. They'd missed his first steps and by sending one to Asgard, the others had to go to. "Not yet." Loki replied.

“It’ll have to be soon Loki.” Bucky looked at the god. “I know this isn’t easy, but the longer he stays here, the more danger he’ll be in.”

Natasha pursed her lips a bit and looked at Loki. She couldn’t imagine how hard this would be for the god, but she knew it wasn’t easy. Toki was his son, adopted or not. 

Loki nodded. "Looks like it's my turn." he said, entering the room. Bucky waited until the door was closed.

"He knows he needs to send them to Asgard so why won't he? Why is he putting it off?"

Natasha sighed. "Years ago, before him and Tony got married and started having kids, we found out a few really dark secrets about Loki and Thor. Thor isn't as innocent as you think he is and Loki has suffered more than you know. But Loki was raped and had a child from that and it was taken from him. He had two other children and they were also taken from him. He missed them growing up, and learning to walk, talk and everything. We had to send the kids to Asgard after Loki was kidnapped and ended up losing his memory. For six weeks, Loki didn’t know about him and Tony or their kids. He missed Remus learning how to walk. He doesn't want that anymore." she explained. Bucky looked at Natasha and nodded slowly. There was certainly a great deal he didn’t know about the god. 

“I know this is hard for him, but unless he knows another place Toki can be safe, he’ll have to send him to Asgard.”

“He will. Loki always bites back any arguments and sends them. He knows they’ll be safer there. He just needs time to make sure his kids won’t be taken away from him again.”

“Can’t imagine what that’s like.”

“And that’s only the stuff we know. Stark knows more about Loki than anybody, even Thor. He’s got the scars to prove it too.”

“Scars?”

Natasha smiled. “Tony’s tactic was to annoy Loki so much he’d spill everything. That usually meant he’d get kicked around for a while before Loki talked to him.”

"So they have an abusive relationship?" He asked.

"No, Loki loves Tony and Tony loves Loki, but they have been together for years." She explained. "After the invasion, Loki's magic was removed from him and he sat in a cell for a year until Fury decided to put him in Stark's care and that’s when things got turned upside down. Turns out Loki wasn't lying as much as we thought he was. But it was about a year that Loki and Tony were more or less roommates that Stark managed to get this information out of him. I’m pretty sure we have footage of the day he told us about his kids."

“Sounds like they’ve been through a lot over the years.”

“They really have. You know Stark by now. Just try to imagine how hard he tried to make friends with Loki.”

Bucky smiled a bit and shook his head. “He’s stubborn, that’s for sure.”

“It worked though. He got through to Loki and then they became friends.”

“How long did it take all of you to come around?”

Natasha pursed her lips and sighed. “A lot longer than it should have. Back then we still believed he was entirely responsible for the attack. When Thanos showed up…” Her gaze went distant for a moment and she blinked out of her thoughts. “That was kind of the last straw, you know?”

"What do you mean?" he asked. “Last straw for you or for him?" he asked.

“Both. He was tired of us blaming him for something he hadn’t done, and Thanos showing up was the final piece of evidence we needed that Loki was innocent.” Natasha watched Loki do the interrogation. “He didn’t deserve everything we put him through.”

Bucky nodded in understanding. Maybe he should start to spend some time talking to the god. "There was one day where I was having the worst of it and I managed to upset the kids too and Loki had to set everything straight. Steve said don't bring it up at all. That with Loki once something happened or was said, he wanted to forget it."

“That’s how he works. He’ll forgive you in his own way, but he hates having to relive things when people apologize. Tony really had to drill that into us when we tried to apologize to Loki for his year with SHIELD. He kept telling us to just leave the guy alone.”

Bucky frowned. "I'll remember that. So what did you all do after the whole fall out with Thanos?"

“Well the first thing we did was try to figure out just how much damage had been done. We tried to stay out of the city, but Thanos kept going back. He didn’t come to earth for us, and not even really for Loki; he wants humanity dead. So that was what he was trying to do.” Natasha shook her head. “Thankfully there weren’t nearly as many deaths as there normally would have been. We were able to evacuate most of the city.” 

“I don’t get it. Didn’t Loki work for Thanos?”

“Not willingly, and Thanos didn’t seem to care for him. This guy is so strong, he could have killed all of us in one hit. Loki turning on him wasn’t much skin off his back. Though I guess looking back on it, that’s a good thing, otherwise Loki would be dead.”

Bucky nodded. "Clint said Loki controlled his mind at one point so I’m guessing Thanos did something along the same for Loki."

"Yes but on a scale far worse. Loki, if you haven’t heard, is a frost giant, meaning he doesn’t do well in hot weather for long. After Loki recovered from the fall out of Thanos, Fury questioned him. Loki told his side of the story."

“And Fury didn’t believe him.”

“None of us did. We all thought we already knew what had happened but it turns out we didn’t know anything.”

“So why open up to Stark?” Bucky asked with a small smile. “I mean, he doesn’t really seem like the best guy to share secrets with.”


	234. Chapter 234

Natasha smiled and shook her head. “I still wonder about that sometimes but Stark’s good at keeping his mouth shut when he needs to.”

Bucky shook his head a bit fondly at Stark. He'd seen one side of Loki already, the side that could be gentle and caring. The fatherly side of him. He'd seen the threats in his eyes when it came to his children's well-being. Even now in the cell, he could still see a slight shift in the man but he knew it wasn’t all of him. That it wasn't all Loki was capable of.

"Just how powerful is he?"

“I’m not sure yet. Even after everything we’ve been through, none of us has ever really had the chance to see Loki’s full power. I’m not even sure what we saw with Thanos was his strongest.” Natasha watched Loki in the room. “He can be scary when he’s at full power though. Tony’s seen more of it then the rest of us have.”

Bucky nodded as Loki joined them.

"They are more useless than pinky toes." Loki sighed.

“So you didn’t get anything out of them?” Natasha looked at Loki and shook her head. She’d hoped at least one of these agents would know something, but so far none of them knew much. 

"Nothing that we don't already know." he replied. "They were given their orders to grab Harry to use him as leverage. But we found that out."

“So they won’t be able to help us.” Natasha scoffed. 

“We already know they have something big planned. We should be worrying about getting everyone trained and better equipped.” Bucky looked at his allies and Natasha nodded. 

“You’re right. If we know the super soldiers are coming for us, then we need to be ready.”

Bucky nodded. "Fury is having Avalon and myself train the agents here. We're the ones who will know the weak points in them."

"Makes sense. If you need anything technical, you know where to find my husband." Loki smiled. 

"Thank you Loki." Bucky replied.

"Not a problem. Good night Agent Barnes, Agent Romanov." He started off down the hall way, his armor turning into a suit with a long over coat. Natasha and Bucky watched Loki go then went their own ways as well. Best start getting things ready for an early morning. 

***

Tony had fallen asleep with the twins in his lap and a book in his hands. Remus was leaning against his father’s stomach, a little line of drool doing down his chin to Tony’s shirt. 

Loki chuckled as he saw them. Collecting Remus, he carried the boy off to bed first and laid him down. Returning for the twins, he took each them off to bed before checking on Fenrir and Toki. Both were fast asleep in their own beds. 

"Anthony." Loki called to him softly. "Anthony."

Tony snorted and mumbled under as he slept. “Mmh, no carrots.” He jolted awake suddenly and looked at Loki confused. “Loki?”

"Come on Beloved, it's time for bed." he said with a smile.

Tony yawned and followed Loki to the bed. He fell onto the covers and sighed relaxed. “How was it?” He looked at Loki.

"We got nothing from them that we didn’t already know. Fury will be having Barnes and Avalon train the agents for the day that it comes when Hydra attacks with their army. He asked that I should teach them a few things as well."

Tony nodded, clearly troubled by the news. He’d hoped they would have known more by now, but then he wasn’t surprised. What were the odds the grunts of Hydra would know about something like this? “What do we do about Toki? He can’t go back to the tower as long as those nuts are looking for him.”

"Stay in Asgard as well as the others, but we don't have to do that yet. We still have time." Loki said.

“Guess the kids aren’t coming home with us then?” Tony wasn’t really surprised. The children would all be in danger if they went back to earth now, especially Toki. 

"I hate it." Loki said. "I hate this, every time we settle into some form of happiness and routine, it's ruined. We're missing out on our children's lives. We missed Remus' first words and first steps. Now we'll have to miss the girls' as well? Fenrir is nearly old enough to leave and I cannot hold him back."

Tony sat up and pulled Loki into his arms, rubbing his back. “I’m sorry.” He knew this wasn’t his fault, per say, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty. If he had never joined the Avengers, maybe things would be different. Although Tony knew that was a lie too; he hadn’t been an Avenger back when he got kidnapped. 

Loki settled into his arms, wrapping himself around Tony. "We're missing everything. Everything that’s supposed to be important, the key moments of their lives."

“I know. I don’t like it any more than you do, but I don’t know what else to do.” Tony rested his chin on Loki’s shoulder, holding the god tightly. What else could they do? 

Loki settled against him and ended up falling asleep. Tony kept his arms around Loki that night then ended up falling asleep shortly after. They could sort all of this out tomorrow.

Toki looked down when his parents finished speaking. He felt tears sting his eyes and he ran down the hall and outside into the gardens. Why were they always in danger? Why couldn’t his family just be happy and safe?

Sleipnir was the one that found him. He was sneaking in from a night out with his bride to be. "What's the matter, little brother?"

Toki sniffled and looked up at Sleipnir. “Hydra is looking for me again and they keep making my daddies sad.” He sobbed hard and tried to wipe the tears from his face. “Daddy should have just left me in the sewer!”

Sleipnir picked his brother up and hugged him. "You don't make them sad. You make them very happy and they love you very much. They hate being anyway from you and that’s what makes them sad." He explained.

“I wish they never found me. I wish I just died when that bad lady had me in the lab.” Toki hiccupped and sobbed into Sleipnir’s shoulder. 

"Don't say that. Everything will work out in the end." he said. "Come, let’s go to bed." he told his little brother, carrying him off to his room. "You'll stay with me tonight."

Toki nodded and cried more, trying to quiet his sobs. He clung onto Sleipnir, his hair sticking to the tears on his face. Sleipnir started to hum the same lullaby that Loki had used on them when he could. 

"It'll be okay."

Toki began to relax when he heard the lullaby. He nuzzled against Sleipnir, sniffling quietly as he began to fall asleep. Sleipnir sighed as he finally went to sleep himself. He knew his father and Anthony loved Toki. That they wanted to protect him and keep him safe. There was more to the whole thing than what Toki thought he knew.

Tony slept like a rock through the night, only waking up when Remus crawled into the bed and started singing. The boy lay between his parents, singing one of the songs his grandmother had taught him. 

“Morning.” Tony grumbled and smiled when Remus crawled onto him.

“Daddy wake!”

“Yeah, Daddy’s awake.”

Loki woke up as well. 

"Papa wake?" He asked looking at Loki.

"Yes, I am awake little one." He replied.

"Bekfist?"

"Yes, time for breakfast."

Remus squealed happily and climbed off the bed happily. Tony stretched and yawned then got up and got dressed in some fresh clothes. Thankfully, he still had plenty of clothes in Asgard. 

“I’ll get the kids.” Tony went to get the twins, not surprised they weren’t in their cribs. No doubt Frigga had gotten a hold of them already. He smiled and went to wake Fenrir and Toki. Neither boy was in their bed either. Had they already gone for breakfast?

***

Toki woke up soon enough and rubbed his eyes. They were slightly sore from having cried so much that night. 

"Good morning." he his older brother greeted. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired and my eyes hurt." he replied.

"That’s because you were crying last night. Uncle told me the reasons that group keeps coming back and it’s not just because of you."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. They want the woman with wings named Avalon and the man with the metal arm as well. Whenever they attack them, your daddy and Papa thinks the worse, but you're not the cause of it." Sleipnir explained.

“But they’re after me too.” Toki looked up at Sleipnir. “They want me and they keep trying to hurt my family.”

“That is not your fault Toki. Or is it also this young woman’s fault?”

Toki looked down and shook his head. “No.”

“You cannot control the details of your life. All you can do is learn to live with them.”

Tony went to the dining room with his husband and smiled when he saw most of their family there. Except…

“Where’s Toki?”

Thor came over to Tony and pulled him to the side to explain what happened the night before and where he was.

Tony stared at Thor shocked. “He really said that?”

Thor nodded. “Sleipnir has calmed him but I am certain he is still quite upset over all of this.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair agitated. “God, how didn’t we notice?”

“It is not your fault, Anthony Stark. Whether he heard you last night or not, I am sure he has felt this way for quite some time.”

“But why didn’t he say anything?”

"When does he ever have the time to say anything? Between being spirited away here for his safety to coming home and going back to like as normal." Thor said.

"He's always had the power to come and speak to us." Loki pointed out again.

“We’ll need to talk to him later and clear this up. We can’t have him thinking this is his fault.” Tony looked at his husband. Loki nodded. Sitting down to breakfast, they enjoyed time with the girls and Remus.

Toki and Sleipnir walked into the dining hall and Toki quickly went to his parents. 

Tony looked over at his son and pulled him into a tight hug. “You sleep okay bud?”

“Yeah.” Toki shrugged. 

Loki hugged him. "We love you, Toki." he said. Toki’s chin quivered and he buried his face in Loki’s shoulder, trying not to cry again. Tony smiled and rubbed the boy’s back. 

Loki pulled the boy into his lap. "It’s okay."

Toki nodded, crying into his father’s shoulder. “What will I do if they get me?”

“You don’t have anything they want anymore. They won’t get you.” Tony rubbed Toki’s back. He’d taken the serum. What use could Hydra have for him?

"They don't want you anymore. Now they want what else has gotten away from them." Loki explained.

Toki wiped the tears from his cheeks and nodded. “Okay. Do we still have to stay here?”

“For a little while bud. We don’t know when Hydra will strike next and we can’t risk any of you getting hurt.”

“They will be safe here for the time being.” Sif nodded as she looked at the family.

"Thank you. Thor, Lady Sif, Hogun, and Fandral, I would like to speak to all of you after breakfast." Loki told them.

"Of course." Hogun nodded.

Tony served himself and Remus then made sure Toki got some food. He had the same rotten habit as his fathers; not eating when he was stressed. Toki did more picking at his food than he did eating his food. Remus watched his brother play around with his food and grabbed an apple slice from his own plate. 

“Eat?” He handed it to Toki and Tony couldn’t help smiling at the gesture. Toki denied his brother. 

"Eat." Remus told him again more of a demand than anything else.

"Remus, I don't want it."

Remus frowned as he got into his brother’s lap to open the boy's mouth and feed him.

"That’s no way to do it." Loki said.


	235. Chapter 235

Tony picked Remus up out of Toki’s lap and put him back in his spot. “He’s not that hungry, Rem.”

Remus huffed and shoved the apple slice into his mouth, chewing upset. 

Thor couldn’t help laughing at the odd display. “Come now Remus, do not be so angry!”

Loki kissed Remus' head and then went to Toki. "It'll be alright." He said to him. Toki nodded at his father, poking at his food before nibbling on a piece of bread. Frigga watched her grandson worried and looked at Tony. She’d heard what was happening back on earth, and she wished there was more she could do. Loki wished things could have been different as well, but he knew nothing would be different until Hydra was out to an end.

After breakfast, the warriors and lady Sif all gathered to speak with Loki. Thor hung back as well, wanting to hear what his brother would ask of them. Meanwhile, Tony took the girls and Remus to the playroom for a while and Toki went with his grandmother. 

“Sleipnir told me of your adventures last night,” Frigga looked down at Toki as they walked along, and Toki hunched his shoulders.

“Sorry.”

“Do not apologize my dear. You are always welcome in my gardens.” She smiled softly at Toki and brushed her fingers through his hair gently. 

“Grandma, what’s going to happen?”

“I assume your fathers will ask that you remain here until all is well. And then when this fight is over, you shall return home.”

Toki looked at his hands and sighed. “I wish I could help.”

Frigga knelt down before the boy and held his hands in hers. “You can, but right now you are far too young to be in battle. Your father, Loki, saw battle when he was barely a boy, not much older than you are now. I would not wish that fate on you, and I know he would not either.”

Toki nodded in agreement. He'd heard about the battles from Thor and he couldn’t understand where their bravery came from. How could they not be so scared?

"They would do anything to protect you and your siblings." She said hugging him. 

“Was my papa scared?”

“Terrified. He had never seen battle before.” Frigga looked at Toki. “It is a gruesome thing, war, and to see it so young is cruel. You are fortunate that you do not have to face such trials.”

Toki gulped slightly when Frigga said this. It was hard for him to imagine Loki being afraid.

"But when he and Uncle Thor fight, they never look scared." he pointed out.

"Neither does your grandfather but that doesn't mean they aren't." She explained. "Sometimes even I’m scared but I don't let it show."

“You get scared too?” Toki looked at his grandmother surprised and Frigga laughed. 

“Of course. Everyone is afraid Toki, especially during battle. It is bravery and the will to protect what is dear that drives us to fight. And right now, you and your siblings need our bravery.”

“Will I be brave too?”

“Of course you will. You are the son of two fine warriors Toki. You will be every bit as brave as they are.”

***

"Since you've last been to Midgard, a great deal has changed. We've brought two new members into the Avengers team. Both are former Hydra captives, I will say. One is a young woman who was genetically engineered like Toki had been she escaped on her on," Loki looked at the warriors, all of them attentive of what he said. 

"There are more people like him? I thought you said Anthony was able to cure them?" Sif asked.

"Anthony did. This one is different, she has wings like a bird."

The others frowned. They were beginning to get a true grip on just how monstrous Hydra could be and at what lengths they would go to.

"The other is a friend of Captain Rogers. He was brainwashed and had his memory wiped many times. They were kidnapped at one point and we brought them back but there is a problem. As their memory is coming back, so is the information that they were meant to forget. Hydra is building an army of people like them. One day they will attack but when we know not when. We cannot do it alone, so I am asking for your help."

They shared a look before bowing their heads to Loki.

"And you'll have it." Fandral smiled.

“We will fight alongside you through this.” Sif nodded her head at Loki. “You need only call for our aid.”

Valstagg nodded as well, quietly swearing an oath of aid. “What will happen to young Toki and your other children? Will they remain here?” He knew how much it pained Loki and Tony to have the children brought to Asgard, but Valstagg knew also how much more it affected Loki. Valstagg had never had his children taken from him, thankfully, though he could empathize with the pain Loki must have felt. 

"We will take them home."

"Are you insane?" Hogun questioned.

"No, I’m not. I’m a father that has missed out a great deal on his children's lives and I refuse to miss another second. I will hold onto them for as long as I can." Loki replied.

“Friends, please, you must understand this not as an ally, but as a parent.” Valstagg looked at his friends. “You could not begin to imagine the pain of losing a child, and I pray you will never know it.”

Sif and the others looked at Valstagg then back at Loki. Though they wished to object, they knew Valstagg had a point. Loki had already missed so much of his children’s lives. 

"The boys know what to do whenever the tower is attacked. We've made that plan with them but Anthony and I cannot stay here. We have to stay on Midgard to know what’s going on and then from there, I am able to contact you with a simple spell."

Sif nodded but was still tentative. “You know what is best. Do they still the amulets that will bring them here?”

“Aye, they do. My mother has checked to make sure the spell is still functioning well. At the first sign of danger, the children will be brought back to Asgard.” Thor looked at his friends then his brother. “And we will go to Midgard to fight.”

"Then it works for us perfectly." he said. "They show up by any way other than the Bifrost then you know to come to us for the fight of our lives." Loki replied.

"So we know we have the fight of our lives on our hands." Fandral chuckled.

"I thought the fight of your life was Jotunheim?" Sif asked.

"Doesn't mean it can't happen again." He replied.

“This will be a glorious battle!” Valstagg was clearly eager to quash whatever threat had arisen. Hogun smiled as well and nodded. 

“Remember to mind your strength. Though these may be dangerous foes, they are mortal yet.” Thor warned and the others nodded. Until Fury gave them any kind of say, Thor knew they would all have to mind their strength, lest they kill off humans, guilty or not.

"They are not human. They are super human. Some with metal limbs and increased strength like Captain Rogers." Loki explained.

“Enhanced though they may be, we must remember that their fates are not ours to dictate. I cannot be sure of the exact circumstance, but I can only imagine there are more of these soldiers like your allies that have had their minds wiped.” 

The warriors all looked at each other in thought. This hadn’t truly occurred to them until Thor had said it. Though there had been hope for Bucky and Avalon, and even Toki, they wondered if such hope could be had for so many others. 

“We will fight hard and should our blades take any lives, we will face recompense for it.” Sif stood tall. “But we will not allow any harm to fall to our friends.” 

Loki nodded. He was sure that Fury would want as many of the super soldiers destroyed as possible but there was hope for them yet.

"I will check with Fury about things like that. He has the young woman and the gentlemen training his men and women as well."

“Then we shall ready ourselves for that day.”

The warriors all nodded in agreement. 

“I pray this is the last of such battles on Midgard.” Fandral sighed. 

"You and I both. I’m getting sick of all of it." Loki said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my husband and children." he smiled. Leaving them, Loki when to find Tony and saw him trapped with Remus, Astrid, and Emery all on him fast asleep. Walking over, he picked Remus off his chest and shushed the boy as he settled him down for his nap.

Tony smiled at his husband relieved. “Thank you.” He mouthed the words and slowly moved so he could get the twins to the pillows. 

Loki took one of them and helped lay them down. "How do you do you end up with all three of them in your arms?" he asked.

“They all wanted to hear a story, so the girls got in my lap and Remus squeezed into the middle. Then half way through the book I noticed they were all asleep.” Tony stood and groaned. It had been quite a while since he’d felt blood flow in his toes. 

"Anthony, the girls aren't olds enough to even crawl yet." Loki said. "What do you mean they wanted a story?"

“Okay, I had the girls sitting in my lap then Remus brought a book over. And the girls seemed to like it so I started reading.”

He smiled and nodded. "But you looked so cute trapped by all three of them." Loki said, lightly brushing the hair from Astrid head. It was starting to grow. Still downy soft but dark brown in color.

Tony stretched out his legs and smiled at his husband. “Yeah, your mother thought I looked adorable too. She didn’t stop to help me get free though.”

Loki smiled. "Why when everyone was so fast asleep?"

“Because she thought we looked so cute.” Tony shook his head.

"Do you want a nap too?"

Tony looked at his husband as if the question were ridiculous, but a nap did sound good at that moment. 

"Get some sleep, I'm going out with Sleipnir for a few hours."

“Aw, you’re not going to nap with me?” Tony pouted.

"No, my son needs me." He replied.

“Alright, alright, go on and have some family time.” Tony kissed his husband then went to the large pile of pillows for a nap.

Loki would be helping Sleipnir with getting a ring for his bride to be.

“Thank you for accompanying me Father.” Sleipnir smiled at Loki as they walked along. 

"I'm always happy to help." Loki replied. "Have you decided on a date?" he asked.

“She wishes to wait for the spring. Brid is very fond of the flowers my lady Frigga grows, and she wishes to see them for our wedding.”

Loki smiled at him. "She's your grandmother, you don't have to call her lady Frigga." Loki said. "But I can see how your bride may be enraptured by the beauty of the gardens."

Sleipnir smiled sheepishly. “I am still not quite used to addressing her as my grandmother. For years, I was told to call her by her title.” It was strange to refer to his grandmother so casually now. “Brid is very excited for the wedding.”

Loki nodded. "Understandable. Your bride should be excited. She is gaining a wonderful young man for a husband." Loki told him. 

Sleipnir smiled at his father and a light pink hue settled on his cheeks. “I suppose she is.”

Loki chuckled. "You'll make a fine husband. I couldn't be more proud." 

“I’m glad to hear that. After I was taken from you, I feared you hated me. I was told you had given me up in shame.” Tears built up in Sleipnir’s eyes as he looked at his father. “I am glad that is not true.”

Loki pulled his son into his arms. "I will not lie, I was scared and hated the thought that I was having a child so young. But as the months passed and I grew more mature, I came to love you, and I loved you even more once I had the chance to hold you in my arms. Having you taken from me nearly killed me."

Sleipnir wrapped his arms around Loki and pressed his face into his father’s shoulder. “All those years I was worried. I am thankful it is over.”

"As am I." Loki smiled at him. "I love you."

“I love you too Father.” Sleipnir returned the smile then continued his search for the perfect ring for his bride. “I wish to get her something simple, yet beautiful.”

Loki thought for a moment before the idea came to him and he took his son to a jewelry maker.

"Your grandfather would get rings for your grandmother from here." Loki said walking into the shop.

Sleipnir looked around the shop then at his father. “The smith must be quite good then.”

"He is." After speaking to the man for a few minutes, they found the perfect ring and Loki paid for it. Sleipnir was floored by his father’s gesture, though he couldn’t really argue. It was customary to receive such gifts, and he supposed this was Loki’s gift to him and his bride.

“Thank you.”

"What is her family like?" Loki asked.


	236. Chapter 236

“It is only her mother and siblings now. Her father was lost to a terrible illness. Brid has seven brothers and one younger sister. Her two eldest brothers live nearby with their brides, and help their mother tend to the other children.”

Loki nodded as he listened. He would talk to Thor about giving a gift for them. "Are they well taken care of?" he asked.

Sleipnir smiled. “Very much so. Brid’s mother works very hard, as do all of her siblings. They work quite well together.”

Loki nodded. "Do you get along with Brid's siblings?"

“I did not in the beginning. Her brothers are very protective of the family, especially of Brid. She has been hurt once before by a suitor. It took many weeks before I could convince them I meant Brid no harm.”

Loki nodded. "Her older brothers, do you spend any time bonding with them? They will be your family soon, it's wise to do so."

“We do quite often. I was nervous at first, due to their skepticism of me in the beginning. Brid has been persistent that we spend time together. We go out often on hunts.”

"Good, it's always best that families get along. What about a home for you both?"

“The Allfather has offered to gift us a home, as his present for our marriage. I have never received such a grand gift. I’m unsure if I can accept.”

"You can accept it." He replied. "While your grandfather has done some things very wrong, he wishes to make amends for it all."

“I know. It is simply difficult to accept such change. I am not accustomed to his kindness yet.”

Loki nodded. "I see." 

“I am slowly adjusting to his change in mood. It is quite nice to be considered part of the family.”

"It is strange having dealt with his anger for so long."

“It’s quite pleasant though. I only wish I could have seen this side of him sooner.” Sleipnir gave a small smile then took the ring when the smith finished it. 

"As do I." Loki replied. With the ring finished, Loki paid for it and they were able to leave. Sleipnir looked at the ring and smiled, unable to contain his happiness. 

“It is truly beautiful, like Brid.”

"That it is." He smiled. "You two will make beautiful children together." He smiled.

Sleipnir blushed and chuckled. “I will take your word for it! I can only hope they do not have as many legs as I do.”

"I'm sorry about that by the way. I really don't know what happened there. You certainly liked to kick, that was for sure."

Sleipnir laughed and nodded. “I can only imagine. I suppose it makes sense though. You were in the form of a horse then and my father was a horse. Four legs from each gives a total of eight, does it not?”

"The arithmetic is correct. Perhaps my magic had something to do with it as well." Loki added. "On the bright side, you only have to turn into your other form when your children ask for horse rides." 

Sleipnir smiled. “I admit, it will certainly be interesting to explain to my children. Brid took it very well, though her family was worried of what it would do to our children.”

"The likelyhood that it will pass to your offspring is ill placed. Aside from you changing forms, you have no powers. It's not strong enough to go to your children."

Sleipnir nodded though he was still troubled. While he and Brid would love their children no matter how they were born, he wasn’t so sure how her family would take it. They were still uneasy seeing Sleipnir in his natural form.

"Does it bother you being on two legs instead of eight?" Loki asked.

“I have slowly become accustomed to it. Before you returned, I did not use this form, I saw no reason for it. I was still confined to the stables at the beck and call of the Allfather. When I first began using this form, I would constantly fall.” Sleipnir smiled.

"It does become strange going from many legs to two again." Loki recalled his time after giving birth to his eldest. Then of course his time as a wolf while pregnant with Remus.

Sleipnir hummed in response. “And then Brid taught me to dance. She encourages me so much, and yet I know I am quite terrible.”

"You'll get better. Takes time. I hated dancing lessons but your grandmother insisted upon them."

“She got quite excited when I asked for her help.” Sleipnir smiled at his father. “She has spent many hours teaching me better form.”

"Your uncle can’t dance, if it makes you feel a bit better. You probably dance better than him."

A throaty chuckle left Sleipnir and he shook his head. “I am not sure if that is much of a compliment, considering my uncle has no sense of finesse.”

Loki agreed. "But you are my son, and I love you in any way, shape, or form." He replied. "I know you will make a fine husband for Brid and have the utmost confidence in you. Now I only wish you would have it in yourself."

Sleipnir felt a fluttering in his chest. “I am so thankful to hear those words from you. It brings me much joy to know you are so proud of me.”

***

Tony was tapping his foot again. He watched Remus as he played and the girls both had toys in their mouths, teething and gnawing. Where was his husband?

Loki walked into the room with a smile on his face. "What’s wrong with you?" he asked.

Tony looked over at Loki and smiled back. He quickly stood and went to Loki, wrapping his arms around the god and kissing him on the lips. “I just missed you.”

"I missed you too." He smiled. He looked at their children and smiled at them as Remus came over to hug him.

Remus giggled and hugged Loki’s leg. “Hi Daddy!”

Tony smiled down at the boy. “Why don’t you show Papa what you made?” 

The boy squealed and ran off excitedly. 

Loki watched iis son run off. "What did my little trickster make?" he asked. Remus returned with a piece of paper covered in scribbles and even poked with holes. 

“He wanted to draw you.” Tony smiled. 

“Papa!” Remus held up the paper.

Loki smiled. "You captured my likeness so well." Loki smiled. Picking his son up, he hugged and kissed him. "Thank you."

Remus smiled and hugged and kissed back, though he was considerably slobberier than his father. Loki would never understand the slobbery kisses from his three year old. Remus grinned wide at Loki, his eyes gleaming so much like his father’s. Tony couldn’t help smiling at the sight of the two of them and pulled out his phone. 

“Smile.” He pulled up the camera. Loki looked at the camera and waved with one hand while Remus kissed his cheek again. Tony took a few pictures of his husband and son, laughing as they got sillier and Remus started trying to reach for the phone. 

Loki pulled him back. "No, Remus."

Remus whined and pouted. Tony just smiled and shook his head, pulling out one of his old phones for Remus to play with. Thankfully, the boy wouldn’t be able to accidentally call anyone or break it. 

Loki set his son down so he could play some more before picking up one of the girls. "Hello my darling."

Astrid smiled happily at her father and reached for his face. Remus meanwhile took Tony’s old phone and ran off to play with it. 

“Dad, Dad!” Toki ran to the room with a big smile on his face. “Come look at this!”

“What is it?” Tony followed his son out into the hall and down to one of the rooms Odin had set aside for him. The Allfather had decided that, since Fenrir had his library, Toki may as well have a lab. 

Loki wanted to see what it was as well but kept to his daughters instead. Emery reached for him as well. Chuckling, he laid down on his stomach so he could play with them. Emery and Astrid both had their fun touching and poking their father’s face. They reached for his hair, apparently both born with the same urge to pull hair as Remus. Loki pulled his hair free of them and tied it back. 

"Save your hair pulling for your father, grandfather, uncle. I’m too handsome to have split ends." He giggled at them.

“I started making more machines with magic,” Toki grinned proudly, guiding Tony down the halls.

Tony smiled at Toki. “What are you making?” 

Toki grinned and pulled up a large sheet, revealing what looked like Tony’s gauntlets. They were made up of different pieces of metal though, and a single, jagged crystal sat in the center of each. 

“What are those?”

“Gloves, like the ones on your suit! But I made these with two different crystals.” Toki put one of the gauntlets on. It had a purple crystal on it that didn’t have much of a glow to it. “This one can open portals. So far I’ve been able to make it open all the way across Asgard!”

Tony looked at the glove nervously but nodded. “And the other one?”

“This one,” Toki put on the glove with the yellow stone. “Has telekinesis.” Toki aimed the glove at a chair and yellow light enveloped it before the boy lifted it into the air. 

“How did you find these?”

“I went out exploring the last time we came here.”

“By yourself?”

Toki nibbled on his lower lip and took the gauntlets off. “Fenrir didn’t want to go with me. He doesn’t like going out on adventures. So I had to go alone.”

Toki looked at Tony very proud of what he'd managed to make. "Do you think Papa will think it's cool?" He asked Tony. He wanted so badly for them to think his inventions were great.

Tony looked at the gauntlets, amazed that Toki had made them on his own. They looked sturdy, and it was clear Toki had been testing them out. “I’m pretty sure he will.” Tony smiled at the boy and lifted one of the gauntlets. “How’d you get these crystals?”

“I found them in a cave.”

“They were just laying around?”

“No, I had to dig them up. I read in one of Papa’s old books about them. They were really hard to get to.”

***

Astrid squealed and began blowing spit bubbles, clapping her hands together.

Using a little spell, Loki made bubbles for them to catch and reach for.

"Silly girls. You'll have your father going insane when you start dating. Take a note from me and tell him, 'I date who I want'." He kissed their cheeks.

“Don’t tell teach them that.” Tony smiled as he walked back into the room. “Toki’s got something he wants to show you.”

The girls squealed happily and reached for the bubbles. Loki looked over his shoulder at him and started laughing. 

"Tired of the children turning out like me?" Loki asked. Getting up, he went to see what Toki had to show him.

Tony watched his husband go, taking a good long look at the god’s ass before going to his daughters. “Were you two having fun with Papa?”

They both smiled and giggled in response, reaching for Tony. 

Toki was writing a few things down in one of his journals when Loki walked in. Tony had gotten him into the habit of cataloging everything he worked on. 

“Hi Papa!”

"This is certainly the little lab you've got here." Loki replied. “What did you want to show me?" he asked, looking around when he saw one of his books. 

Toki smiled and pulled up the gauntlets. “These! I made them myself! Grandma helped me mount the crystals into the gloves and I did the rest.”

Loki picked them up and studied the crystals a bit better. "Be wary of what you use from Asgard, my son. Some of the crystals could have very bad side effects."

“I know, I read it in your books.” Toki pointed to the books. “And some of Grandma’s books too, and a funny scroll from the library. I found them in a small cave near the river.”

Loki nodded. "Be careful at that cave, the water rises and it gets to be very dangerous. I don't want you hurt." Loki replied. 

Toki nodded. “I’ll be careful.” He smiled then put on the gauntlets. “Do you wanna see how they work?”

Loki nodded, standing back so Toki could show him. Toki shifted the chairs around with one of the gauntlets then shot a small blast with the other. 

“It’s cool huh?” He grinned at his father, hoping Loki would be proud.

Loki smiled at him. "You did very well. But if you want a cleaner line of fire, take these and carve them to small, short points. It will channel the energy better."

Toki nodded and removed the gauntlets before setting them on the table. “I’ll fix them later.” He grinned up at his father. 

Loki ruffled his hair before kissing the stop of his head.


	237. Chapter 237

“And these are your toes.” Tony played with his daughters’ feet then began tickling them. Astrid and Emery both squealed and began kicking about.

Loki came back into the room and laughed as he heard the girls laugh. It was a magical sound to hear truly. Tony looked over at his husband and smiled. 

“So what did you think of Toki’s invention?” He blew a raspberry into Astrid’s stomach and the girl squealed loudly. 

"He did very well. I gave him a tip on how to make it better."

“That must have made him pretty happy. He likes knowing he’s made you proud.” Tony smiled at his husband then groaned as Emery tugged his hair.

"I keep telling you to tie your hair back." Loki commented. "I'm going to check on Fenrir." He said heading for the library.

“Alright.” Tony watched Loki go then blew another raspberry into his daughter’s stomach. There was a knock at the door and Tony looked over. 

“Come in!”

“Good afternoon Man of Iron.” Brid smiled and bowed her head to Tony. She was not yet married to Sleipnir, meaning she had to mind her social standing in the palace. 

Tony looked up at the woman and nodded. “Hi. It’s Brid, right?”

The woman smiled, happy that her name was remembered. “I hope I am not imposing, but I wished to ask for some advice.”

“Yeah alright.” Tony sat up and set the girls with their toys again.

***

Loki found Fenrir reading in the library. "Are you alright my wolf?" he asked, carting his fingers through his hair as he leaned in to kiss his head.

"Can we go outside for a bit and read?" He asked. 

"Of course." Loki smiled at him. 

Picking a book, they headed out side and settled under a tree. Fenrir settled his head in Loki's lap and Loki started to read to him. It had been too long since Fenrir had the chance to enjoy reading with Loki. Usually both of them read alone or simply in the same room. But Fenrir had missed the days when he would curl up in his father’s lap and listen to him read. Of course, considering how much he’d grown, it was a slightly different experience. 

***

Brid sat down across from Tony and looked at the girls. “What is it like to have children?”

Tony smiled softly. “It’s one of the greatest things in the world. You help create this life and you try to raise and hope it goes into the world and does good. And you watch it grow and the first day your kid calls you mom or dad, it’s like you’re being born all over again.”

Brid smiled. "May I hold one of them, Man of Iron?" she asked, looking very hopeful. Brid could only hope she would be as great a mother as her own was.

Tony nodded and picked Emery up before placing her in Brid’s arms. The young maiden held Emery so gently, as if afraid the baby would dissipate in her arms. 

“She is precious.”

“When she’s not crying, yeah.”

Emery looked up at Brid and giggled in her arms. "She has eyes like yours." she pointed out.

“She does, huh?” The inventor smiled and tickled his daughter’s cheek before taking Astrid into his arms. 

Brid smiled at the girl then looked at Tony. “Sleipnir is worried.”

“About what?”

“He does not wish our children to be so different as he is. He worries they will be mistreated for their appearance. It frightens him.”

“It’s a lot to be nervous about. You never want your kids to face any kind of trouble in their life. It’s hard to think about.”

“I will love our children to the very end and beyond but, I still worry about how people will see them. I've noticed the little difference in your children as they have been here." she commented.

"My brother tells me very often that his children are accepted for their differences on Midgard." Thor said as he entered the room. "Lady Brid, my mother has asked that I escort you to her." Thor said with a kind smile.

Brid looked nervous; she still wasn’t used to being in the presence of the royal family like this. She nodded, keeping her head bowed before Thor. She handed Tony his daughter and gave a small smile. 

“Thank you for this.”

“Anytime.” He smiled back and watched as Brid went with Thor. Following Thor, Brid chewed the inside of her lip a bit nervously. Frigga smiled as Thor brought her into the sitting room. 

"Hello dear." she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Lady Frigga."

Frigga encouraged the girl to sit and share some tea and small cakes with her.

"I have a small wedding gift for you. It was mine when I was young and having no daughters, I think it only suiting that it be passed down to you." Frigga gave Brid a beautiful pair of gold earrings with a necklace to match.

The young woman’s eyes widened when she saw the gift. “Oh my…this is too much my lady.”

Frigga simply smiled. “You are very special to the royal family. And soon, you will be a member of it. Please, take it.”

Brid looked at Frigga then back at the earrings and necklace. She had never had such a wonderful gift in her life. “Thank you my lady. Thank you.”

Frigga smiled. "They would be perfect to wear on your wedding day." She noted as a suggestion.

Brid smiled wide and nodded. “Oh thank you my lady, thank you.” Brid felt herself on the verge of tears. 

Frigga smiled taking the girl's hand in hers. "Come, we'll go for a walk." she smiled.

“Of course.” Brid wiped her eyes and stood, smiling as Frigga looped their arms. “This is all so strange. I never would have dreamed of meeting you my lady.”

"Many don't, my dear. But I want you to know that if you ever need anything, a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to or someone for advice, I am here."

“I do not have the words to express my gratitude to you, my lady.” Brid smiled at Frigga as they walked along. “My mother will be quite shocked to hear of this. No doubt she will think I dreamed the whole thing!” She could almost see her mother’s face now when she told her the gift lady Frigga had given her. 

"It's not a dream. You will soon be married to a wonderful man and you'll be very happy. Not every day will be at its best but that’s part of marriage."

“My brothers and sisters were quite worried for me. They did not know much of Sleipnir, and were suspicious of him in the beginning. They worried he was some villain in disguise.” Brid laughed. “But as they have come to know him, they have seen how wonderful he is. I am glad to have him.”

"I am glad that you are marrying him. He needs someone like you in his life. Sleipnir is more like his father than he knows. He doubt himself and falls into times of hopelessness and you would be the light in his tunnel to guide him back." Frigga informed her.

“I have seen such darkness in him. At times, he will hide away even from me in a field. I always manage to find him and guide him back. He does not hide from me so often anymore, and I am glad for it.”

"You know of Sleipnir's other form? When he was younger, the Allfather took him into battle. He has seen things and even now they haunt him." She explained. 

Brid nodded. “Yes, I have seen it. It took him a great while to show me. He has not shared all of his story with me, but he has told me much of his life. He is truly brave.”

"He is and I am still sorry for all those years he did not get the love he deserved. I’m glad he has you, the look in wish eyes when he speaks of you."

“I am honored to know I have done so much for him. He was so quiet and sullen when we first met.” Brid smiled softly. “He has changed so much over the course of the year we have been together.”

Frigga smiled at her. "And I look forward to you being a member of the family." 

***

“Okay Remus you win, come out now.” Tony didn’t like to think of himself as the panicking type, but he was starting to panic. Well at least he’d found the amulet. Remus would be harder to track down. “Remus?” He heard a giggle suddenly and little feet moved, but he didn’t see where. 

Remus ran into his father and held onto his leg but he was still completely invisible to the man. Magical toddlers children should be born with bells attached to them, Tony thought.

Tony quickly reached down and picked Remus up. He set the boy on his hip and put the amulet back around his neck. 

“Stop taking this thing off. You’re hard enough to find.”

Remus giggled and hugged his father around the neck. Tony bounced Remus on his hip then set him back down so he could play again. The twins were asleep; time for their afternoon nap.

Loki and Fenrir came in after a while. They found the girls fast asleep in the cribs with one of his mother's hand maidens watching over them.

"Now where on Midgard are Anthony and Remus?"

“They have gone to the gardens my prince.” The woman nodded her head at Loki and Fenrir. 

Tony was chasing Remus through the gardens. The boy was bursting with energy and Tony wanted to get that down before bed time. Remus squealed and ran as fast as his legs could take him. 

Loki smiled as he heard his son's laughter. "He's trying to wear him down for bedtime later." Loki pointed out.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Fenrir asked.

"He's a toddler, he's full of it. That and he also gets that from Anthony."

Tony caught the boy in his arms and swung him around before tickling Remus’s sides. The boy squealed loudly and laughed as he tried to get away. He gulped in a deep breath then noticed Loki and Fenrir. 

“Papa!”

Tony looked up and set Remus down before walking to his husband. Remus ran to Loki and hugged his leg. 

“Papa! Play?”

"Yes, papa will play with you." He smiled. Loki magicked up a ball and tossed it to him. Remus smiled happily and tossed the ball back. Tony decided to take advantage of this and sat for a while to catch his breath. 

“Hey, did you and Sleipnir have fun earlier? I don’t think I asked before.”

“Yes, we found him a ring to give to his bride to be." Loki nodded.

“That’s sweet. He must have had a fun time with that.” Tony smiled at Loki, watching as he played with the ball. “His fiancé talked to me. She wanted to hold the girls.”

"So if they have kids, does that mean I’m going to be an uncle?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes." Loki answered. He stopped for a second. "I’m going to be a grandfather."

“How does that feel?” Tony looked at his husband, trying to imagine how the god felt. He was finally going to have grandkids. 

"I’m too young to be a grandfather." Loki told him. Fenrir started laughing.

“Loki, you’re over two thousand years old. Too young is a phrase you’re not allowed to use anymore.” Tony looked at his husband unimpressed. 

"I am too young. I don't have gray hair. I’m not even going grey."

“Don’t rub it in.” Tony pouted at his husband and ran his fingers through his graying temples. 

"You look good gray at the temples. I won't." He replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You haven’t seen yourself with grey hair. Or have you?”

"I might have played around with a few spells." Loki confessed.

Tony grinned as he looked at the god. “Let me see!”

Loki rolled his eyes and used his magic to turn the hair at his temples gray. He'd been playing it his appearance one day to see what he would look like if he got older.

Tony stared silently at his husband for a moment before laughing. He didn’t mean to but he couldn’t help it. “You look adorable! Your face is so young but you have greys!” 

"Go to hell." Loki huffed. 

"I think it looks good Papa." Fenrir smiled at him.

Tony composed himself and smiled at his husband. “It looks good on you. It’s just different. I’m used to seeing your hair completely black.”

The gray went back to black. "And it’s staying that way."

“Oh so you’re just allowed to magic your hair all black but when I want to dye mine, you get upset.”

"My hair isn't magicked. What I showed you with my gray hair was magic. I’m still too young for gray."

Tony looked at his husband, brow quirked, then kissed his cheek. “You’re one strange guy.”

“Papa! Play!” Remus huffed at his father, holding the magical ball. 

Using his magic, Loki made the ball disappear and reappear before his son. He threw it one way for it to appear in another place. 

"I’m too young to go gray naturally, is what I’m trying to say."


	238. Chapter 238

“So should we make Sleipnir wait until you’re older to make you a grandfather?” Tony grinned at his husband. Remus squealed and took off after the ball. 

"As much as I would like him too, I will not make him wait if he is ready for it."

“You never know. Maybe they’ll want to wait a little while before making kids.”

"Whatever they decide, I support them." He said.

Tony nodded his head then looked over at Remus, watching the boy play. It would be a while before he had grandchildren of his own. Loki watched Remus play with his ball until it was time to go in for dinner. Loki was tired, having been up and about all day. Tomorrow they were going home. Tony picked Remus up and took him into the dining hall with them. Toki was already there, chatting about his gauntlet to Frigga. 

“Very impressive.” 

“And I found another crystal. This one makes things invisible!”

Loki shook his head fondly. It was like listening to Tony talk about what he was doing in the lab. Frigga smiled and gave Toki a few points on his new invention. He noted everything she said and gobbled down his dinner so he could go back to the room. 

“Hey, slow down or you’ll get cramps.” Tony looked at his son then served Remus his plate. Loki held Emery while his father took to hold Astrid to give them their evening bottles.

"He'll learn it the hard way like Loki did." Odin commented.

“Yeah, our kids are stubborn like their papa.” Tony glanced at his husband then went back to feeding Remus. 

"And they'll be full of energy like their father." Loki pointed out, with a smile. Tony grinned at that and nodded then wiped some fruit juice from Remus’s chin. Toki finished his dinner quickly enough then ran off to keep working on his inventions. Loki watched him go and decided to let him. Fenrir ate more slowly and at the end of the table, Sleipnir and Brid were being a cute couple.

Tony looked at the young couple and smiled a bit. They certainly looked adorable. He went back to helping Remus with his food. Thankfully, the boy was getting so much better about eating on his own.

Once the girls had finished their bottles, they were burped. Before long they were falling asleep on Loki and Odin's chest. Frigga smiled softly at the girls, stroking their hair as they slept. 

“Oh they are darling.”

“Aye, except now I seem to be trapped.” Odin smiled. 

Tony finished feeding Remus and boy yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Papa, go bed?”

“You tired buddy?”

"Perhaps you and Mother should join us on Midgard. You and Mother can have a lovely day in New York." Loki explained.

“It has been quite some time since our last visit to Midgard. It would be interesting to return.” Frigga smiled. 

Tony took Remus into his arms then looked at his husband. “Think we should get these kids into bed.”

Loki nodded. "Yes, I'll get the girls." he said, getting up to take Astrid from his father.

Tony waited a moment for his husband and they took their children to their room for bed. “Did Pep tell you she decided on a date for the wedding?”

"No, she didn't." Loki replied to him. "What date did she pick?" he asked.

“May fifth. Not too far off. She’s already started paying stuff off.” Tony smiled as he set Remus down. “She’s really going all out.”

"It’s her wedding, she's allowed to do so." he said. Tucking the girls in, he smiled as he left the room with his husband.

“She’s so excited too. Pep’s always thought she’d grow old alone. Guess now she knows that’s not true.” Tony smiled at his husband. 

"We still have to get them a gift for the baby." Loki said.

“Yeah true. Pep still hasn’t told me what they’re having. Think we should just get the kid a signed picture of me?” Tony grinned playfully. 

"It's too early to know." Loki said. "She's only about three months."

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tony shrugged and sat on the bed. “What if she had twins too?” Tony grinned.

"Oh dear. I don't think the Captain could handle it." Loki chuckled.

Tony laughed and nodded. “Poor guy.”

Loki started laughing. "Maybe they should watch the girls more often. He needs the practice."

“We should start charging people to rent our kids. Brid asked if they could have the girls for a little while and now we’re letting Rogers and Pepper borrow them.” Tony smiled at his husband. “We could make good money.”

"No, absolutely not, I am not renting my children out." Loki said.

Tony laughed hard and flopped back on the bed. “Oh come on, that’s funny!”

"No, it's not." Loki replied. "Turning your hair pink, however is funny."

Tony immediately stopped laughing and looked at Loki nervously. “Alright, not funny.”

"Maybe, maybe not." he chuckled.

“Come to the bed already.” Tony reached a hand out to his husband. 

Loki chuckled and came over to him. Tony grabbed his husband and pulled him close. He kissed the god’s cheek, then his lips, then moved to his neck.

"Trying to start something?" Loki chuckled.

Tony hummed in his throat and kissed Loki’s neck again. “Not particularly.” He smiled. Loki kissed him again, laying down on top of him. Tony wrapped his arms around the god’s waist, holding him close as he kissed back.

"I love you." Loki whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too.” Tony brought his hands up and tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair. “So much.”

Loki started whispering to him in Norse as he started to undo his husband's clothes. Tony let himself be stripped and pulled off Loki’s shirt. He understood quite a few of the words Loki said, though not everyone. Oh well. He could guess what Loki was saying. 

Sitting up, Loki straddled Tony's waist. "I love you."

“I love you too.” He responded in Norse. Tony could proudly say that was the one phrase he could say correctly. Using his magic to remove the rest of their clothing, Loki smiled down at him and started to kiss over his neck and chest leaving marks on him. Tony chuckled in his throat and let Loki do as he pleased. He looked down at his husband, smiling.  
Reaching to the table, Loki handed Tony the oil they used. "I'm going to ride you tonight."

Tony grinned up at his husband. “Have I told you how hot it is when you talk like that?” He took the oil and slicked his fingers. 

"Not a long while." He smiled. Tony leaned up and kissed his husband’s neck and chest as he pressed his fingers against Loki’s hole. Nodding, he adjusted himself so Tony could have easier access while they made out a bit more. Tony deepened the kiss with Loki and pushed one finger into him slowly. Loki moaned as Tony started the process of stretching him. The inventor stretched his husband slowly, taking his time to enjoy it. Tony bit at Loki’s skin, leaving some marks on his shoulders. 

"Anthony." Loki moaned. Rocking his hips, Loki pushed Tony's fingers deeper. Tony pressed his fingers in deeply, scissoring them inside his husband and stretching him out. He sucked at the skin of Loki’s neck, leaving a mark there. Loki bit his own lip, rocking his hips softly as he did.

Tony kept fingering Loki before pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. “You look really good like this.”

"Do I?" he asked. "Does the sight of me, aroused and needy straddling your waist turn you on?" he whispered into his ear.

“You have no idea.” Tony kissed Loki’s hungrily and thrust into him slowly. Gasping, Loki pushed back on it. Sitting up straighter, he eased his husband into him before starting a slow pace. Tony bit his lower lip, moaning in his throat at the sensation. He held Loki’s hip with one hand and braced himself with the other. 

Loki moaned as he picked up the pace. "Anthony!"

“Loki, Loki.” Tony moaned his husband’s name under his breath, kissing and biting all the skin he could reach. Loki moaned, whimpers leaving him as he felt Tony's teeth mark his skin. Moving a bit quicker, he guided Tony's hand to his cock. Tony took the hint and began stroking his husband in timing with their movements. He kissed Loki hard, mashing their lips together. Loki pushed himself all the way down as he started coming, rocking a bit as he worked his way through it. Tony moaned in his throat and soon followed after Loki, coming inside the god. He moaned out his husband’s name, shuddering all over. Loki collapsed against his chest. Moving slowly, Loki pulled off f Tony to lay down next to him after a quick cleansing spell.

With a content little smile, Tony curled close to his husband and kissed his shoulder. “Was that good enough for my prince?” 

Loki nodded. "That was fantastic." he replied.

“I’m glad you liked it. I aim to please.” Tony grinned. 

Loki kissed his cheek. "I know you do."

The inventor wrapped his arms around Loki and pulled him close. He beaded kisses on his face and sighed. 

"Stop it Anthony. Go to sleep." Loki reached for Tony's hand, lacing their fingers together.

He smiled and closed his eyes. “I love you.”

"Always, beloved." Loki smiled. Tony returned the smile and let himself doze off. 

The next morning everyone was up, dressed, and fed before they started saying their good byes so they could head on home.

Frigga was sad to see the children go, but knew they had to leave eventually. “Please stay safe, all of you.” She kissed each child on the forehead. 

“We’ll be careful.” Tony smiled. 

Loki spoke to his mother in Norse before hugging her. 

"Silver tongue." she smirked.

"I learned from the best."

Frigga grinned, clearly pleased, and gave her son a kiss on the cheek. Tony looked at the two curiously but didn’t ask what Loki had said. He knew better. 

“We will be at the ready should you need us.” Sif smiled at Loki, the warriors behind her nodding in agreement. Loki nodded, shaking hands with her. Taking Astrid, he and the others started off for the Bifrost. The trip put them back home. 

Everything was as it should be, Jarvis had nothing to report. 

“Nothing from Fury?”

“About the super soldiers? I am happy to report that there is no other news as of yet Sir.”

Tony nodded relieved and started putting away his clothes. Toki unpacked his things and set his new gauntlets on his desk. He couldn’t wait to show them to Meron. 

"Then we still have time. After all the damage we've done to them, they might need some time, and a game plan." Loki smiled.

“Seems like we got lucky, at least for a little while. Hopefully we won’t have to deal with Hydra super soldiers.” 

"Hopefully."

"Sir, Captain Rogers is calling." Jarvis said and patched Steve through.

"Tony, glad you're home. We need to go. You needed to get fitted for a tux and bring Remus; he's going to be the ring bearer." He said. Tony had a small heart attack then relaxed when he realized it was wedding preparations and not an impending attack. 

“I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” The inventor looked at Remus. “Ready to go out?”

Remus squealed happily.


	239. Chapter 239

Loki chuckled. "I'll be fine with the children." The boys had already run off, so he was left with the girls.

He pressed a quick kiss to Loki’s cheek then Tony picked Remus up in his arms. “I’ll see you in a bit then.” He smiled and headed to the car with Remus. 

Loki nodded. Setting the girls down, he got set to play with them. Of course he told them everything to do to annoy their father.

Tony soon arrived at some bridal store and saw Steve waiting outside. “Hey Cap.”

“Hey Stark.” Steve gave his nervous, tight-lipped smile. 

“You nervous?”

"Damn right I'm nervous. I’m getting married and I’m about to be a dad." he said. "By the way we are also waiting for Bucky, Sam, Clint, and Bruce."

“It’s a whole party isn’t it?” Tony put his hand on the soldier’s shoulder. “Don’t be nervous Rogers. You’ll be fine at this.” He smiled.

"But she's having a baby, my baby." He reminded him.

Remus started clapping and reaching for Steve. "Up, up!" he smiled at him.

Steve looked at Remus and picked the boy up in his arms. “What if I can’t do this?”

“Rogers, so far the only thing I’ve noticed that you can’t do is trust yourself.” Tony looked at the man and shrugged. “You’ll be fine. If I could do it, you can do it.”

"I'm a soldier, not a father." he replied. 

"Fa-va!" Remus bounced in his arms.

“Yeah and I was a drunken man-whore. Look, nobody is ready for their first kid. That’s just how it goes. Once you have the kid, it all just comes to you.”

Steve was going to say something but smiled instead when Remus started pointing to Bucky and Sam. 

"Hey would you and Loki mind if I got some practice with babies by babysitting the girls?"

“You can babysit them whenever you want.” Tony smiled. That just meant more alone time for him and Loki. 

“You ready to be the ring bearer little guy?” Sam smiled at Remus and the boy giggled. 

Remus looked at him. A look of deep concentration on his face. "Wing bear."

Sam grinned and tickled the boy’s sides. “Yep, you’re the wing bear.”

Remus giggled and squirmed then hid his face in Sam’s shoulder. 

Tony smiled at his son and shook his head. “Knock it off. You’re not shy.”

"Of course he isn't, but that would be his way to lure in the ladies." Sam replied.

Tony laughed and shrugged. “It worked for me.”

Steve shook his head. “Can we get started with this?”

“Relax Steve, everything’s gonna be fine.” Bucky patted Steve’s shoulder. 

Looking around, he frowned. "Hopefully Clint gets here in time." Steve said to him.

“He’s running kinda late. His car broke down.” Sam grinned. 

“I’m not late!” The archer called out and walked up to this friends out of breath. “Had to steal a bike.” 

"You have money and flying girlfriend, you couldn’t get her to drop you off?" Sam asked.

“Hey, she’s not my public transport. Besides, she went out.” Clint shrugged. In truth, he and Avalon had argued the day before. It wasn’t exactly his style to fight with someone then ask for a favor. 

Tony looked at the arched then shrugged. “Whatever. Can we do this?”

"Yeah let’s get this done." Steve said, entering the shop.

A gentlemen took them to the suit level and Steve had one of the colors from the scheme of the wedding to use for everyone's ties and vests. Tony was a bit excited for this. He hadn’t been to a wedding, and certainly not a friend’s wedding. It would be fun. Remus was given some toys to entertain himself before being taken to be fitted with Tony. Remus didn’t fuss much, which was a good sign for everyone else that he would behave.

"How come Loki isn't being fitted?" Clint asked.

"Because Loki could have himself in a suit in five minutes and look like he was born wearing it." Steve explained.

Tony laughed and nodded, holding still as he was measured. “Yeah that’s true. You just tell him what colors to wear and he’ll say no.” Tony stood tall for his best Loki impression. “I do what I want.”

Sam and Bucky both laughed. 

Steve shook his head. "Do you know what he would do if he heard you right now?"

"Probably deny him sex." Bucky answered.

“Yeah but he loves me. Now imagine what would happen to any of you if you said that.” Tony grinned and stood down when the measuring was done. 

"Good point." Sam pointed.

"The only one Loki really doesn’t like out of all of us is Clint." Steve comment.

“Yeah but he kinda deserves that.” Sam joked and the archer frowned at him. 

“Hey, I’m getting better around the guy.”

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, right.”

"From what I saw, it looks like every time you open your mouth, you piss him off." Sam answered.

"He always has." Steve answered.

“We just have that kind of relationship. I honestly don’t know what we would do if Loki and I were friends.” Clint shrugged. He’d gotten so used to his relationship with Loki as it was, he couldn’t imagine it being different. 

Bucky nodded. He was still learning about Loki.

"Bucky, if you want a pissed off Loki, you should have seen him after Stark put Loki's story out into the open and it went viral." Clint chuckled.

The inventor rolled his eyes and bounced Remus on his knee when the boy was done being fitted. “The world needed to know.”

“Not like that it didn’t.” 

"Would Loki have told anyone otherwise?" Clint asked. Steve was about to comment but realized Clint was right.

As much as Tony would have liked for Loki to clear the air himself, he knew the god wouldn’t do it. Loki didn’t think anything would change whether he told the truth or not, and while Tony could understand his reasoning, he was determined that the world know the truth. 

“We don’t get nearly as many death threats anymore. Now it’s just mostly me again.” Tony shrugged.

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Sam commented.

"Better than what it used to be. When they were together, Tony got more death threats than a little bit. When Loki got them, he tended to retaliate with pranks." Steve explained.

"Wasn't there an incident at the boys’ school at one point that led to you sharing that video?" Clint asked.

“There were a few actually. A lot of the parents knew Loki was Toki and Fenrir’s father so whenever I stopped by to get the kids, they’d all make a big stink about it.”

Steve could still remember all those times he’d been asked to watch the boys while they were in school.

"No, I'm talking about the bit where he ended up on the news, because she was going to put pictures of the kids in the media." Clint said.

"I remember that!" Sam exclaimed.

“Oh that.” Tony smiled, obviously proud of his husband. “Yeah, that was fun. He scared the pants off that lady.”

“That’s not funny Tony.” Steve frowned a bit but then smiled. Even he had to admit, that woman’s reaction to Loki had been pretty funny. 

“I just think it was about time everyone knew the truth. Loki isn’t an evil, scheming mastermind that’s waiting to take over the earth. He’s a sexy father with a trophy husband.” The inventor spoke with an arrogant air and Remus giggled. 

"I think you've got that a little twisted. He's the trophy to you because you're fugly." Clint replied.

"Damn, that was cold." Sam chuckled.

“At least I don’t look like a semi dragged my face along the road.” Tony snarled back.

“Alright, can you two save that for later?” Steve stepped between the two. 

"You can watch those two fight all day." Sam rolled his eyes.

“Right now, we’re getting ready for my wedding.” Steve looked at the two men and they headed to over to the shoes. 

Tony glared at Clint then went with Steve. “Relax Rogers.”

"These shoes will never be as good as the ones from 40s." Bucky sighed.

“You getting nostalgic?” Tony asked with a little smile then walked over to a pair of shoes. “Here, this’ll look good on you Rogers.”

“Are you sure?” Steve took the shoes and looked them over. 

“Steve, I spend most of my time wearing suits and dress shoes. Yes, I’m sure.”

Bucky frowned. He was always experiencing nostalgia. Part of getting his memory back was remembering what he came from.

Steve huffed then glanced at Bucky. He knew it wasn’t easy for the former Hydra agent. Even Steve had trouble letting go of the past. He patted his friend’s shoulder and smiled then went to try on the shoes. 

Tony bounced Remus on his hip then set the boy down so he could walk a bit. Might as well get him tired for tonight. Remus babbled as he wandered around and pointed at a few things. 

"How do you keep track of them when they start walking?" Steve asked.

"You'll have it easy. Your kids won’t have powers or disappear on you,” Sam noted. 

“You have to become really paranoid about where your kids are. If it’s too quiet, something’s wrong.” Tony put his hands in his pockets and kept an eye on Remus. 

"Like yours?" Steve asked.

The girls had no magic and Remus was just a mischievous, smaller version of Loki with Tony's charm.

Tony grinned and nodded. “Like Wilson said, you’re just lucky your kids don’t have magic.” 

Clint chuckled and shook his head. “Don’t think Rogers could handle that.”

"I couldn't handle it. So more power to you Tony." Steve replied.

“It helps to be married to a god.” Tony grinned and watched Remus play then went to bring the boy closer when he wandered a bit too far. “Nah come here you.” He scooped Remus up and blew a raspberry into his stomach. 

Remus squirmed and giggled. "Stop, Daddy!"

Steve smiled at the sight. It was things like this that made him anxious to be a father. He wanted to have his own children to hold and play with. And he knew Pepper wanted that too. But he was such a ball of nerves. 

Tony set Remus down and ruffled the boy’s hair. 

"Can I play with him for a bit?" Bucky asked. The kids weren't bad. They seemed to ease something in him like they gave off a calming feel.

“Yeah sure. Just be careful; he likes to pull hair.” 

Remus smiled innocently and hid behind Tony’s leg, grinning over at Bucky. He glanced around, getting that shifty, playful look in his eyes that Loki did. He suddenly took off and hid behind a table. 

Bucky put his hair back in a ponytail before going to get Remus. "Come back here you little trickster." He caught Remus and threw him in the air a bit before catching him.

The boy squealed loudly as he was thrown into the air and clapped his hands. “More, more!” 

Tony shook his head; Remus certainly loved being up in the air. He was starting to wonder if it was just a baby thing. Steve tensed a bit as Bucky played with Remus. He would take a while to get used to not handling children like they were made of paper. Bucky did it again before putting the boy down on the ground with a smile.

"Remus, come to Uncle Clint." the archer called to him.

"No." He blew a messy raspberry at the blonde. Clint pursed his lips and scoffed. 

Tony laughed at the man and put a hand on his shoulder. “You have to give him time. He’ll warm up to you.”

The archer rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, grumbling under his breath. 

"He has hated me since day one." Clint replied.

"Maybe because he knows that you call him Frosty." Sam answered.

“I don’t call him that anymore!”

Tony knelt down and picked Remus up in his arms. “Remus, can you say ‘bird brain’?”

Clint glared at the inventor. 

"Ber bane!" Remus repeated.


	240. Chapter 240

"You've got a girlfriend with wings and she's less of a bird than you." Bucky smiled.

"You still can't even fly." Sam teased further.

“Alright, I’m leaving.” Clint started walking off when Steve held his shoulder. 

“No come on, I need you here for this!”

“Yeah Barton, you’re one of the birds that flies up during the ceremony.” Tony laughed. 

"Fuck you, Stark." Clint answered.

"Fuck!" Remus repeated. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he said again.

Sam and Bucky were doubled over with laughter, "Loki's gonna kill you!"

Tony frowned at the boy. “No, you don’t say that!” He then glared at Clint. “Do you see what you did?”

The archer shrugged. 

"Fuck!" Remus said again.

"You can't be mad at him." Sam replied. "In this case, it's Clint's fault for not watching his mouth."

Tony sighed heavily. This was going to be fun when they got back home. “Great.”

“You know Loki’s just going to get mad at me so I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

“Because he gets mad at me too you idiot!”

“Alright, we have our shoes, why don’t we go get lunch?” Steve stepped between the two, tired of the bickering. 

"Because there's an angry god that now has a cursing child." Clint reminded him. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Here, let me have him." Sam took Remus into his arms. The child has no reason to say the word now so he couldn't correct him. Remus looked Sam over then began pulling the man’s cheeks. He giggled and sang a little. Tony smiled a bit then went with the rest of the group to get some lunch. 

“I’ll buy lunch.”

“Good cause I forgot my wallet.” Clint sniggered.

"When don't you forget your wallet?" Bucky asked. It was a pattern he was starting to notice.

“When I have money. I don’t make as much as the rest of you do.”

Tony looked at Clint rather curiously. It seemed strange to him that Clint said this, but it didn’t seem to bother the archer. 

“Don’t give me that look Stark.” Clint looked at Tony. “I’m fine.”

“I didn’t say anything.” 

Remus was still occupied with Sam and singing with the man as they head out of the store. Sam smiled and started humming back at Remus. It was like babysitting his niece, Jody, all over again. 

The group stopped into a small sandwich shop not far from the boutiques. Remus fussed at what they were having. It wasn't what he normally ate for lunch, which was usually chopped up fruit and meat.

“Hey, don’t start. I’ll get you something else.” Tony looked at his son sternly and looked at the menu. “Can I just get some fruit slices and some salami?”

The girl at the register blinked curiously but nodded and smiled at Remus. “Is that for you little guy?”

“Yes!” Remus huffed, wanting his food. 

When the waitress returned she brought Remus some cubed salami, grapes, orange slices, and apples slices.

"Tank you." Remus started feeding himself, in his own world as he ate. Tony ordered a sandwich for himself and paid for everyone’s lunch as they sat down. 

“He’s got good manners for such a little kid.”

“Yeah well he’s Loki’s kid; of course he has good manners.” Clint bit into his sandwich.

"Better than you." Bucky answered. Though Bucky would suspect, having met Loki, that he would expect nothing less from his children than good manners. Remus ate his meal quietly, babbling every so often or sharing a piece of fruit with Tony. The inventor meanwhile munched happily on his sandwich. 

"You should see how the girls eat; they've got Thor's appetite sometimes." Steve claimed.

“Oh they do.” Tony nodded and wiped the fruit juice from Remus’s chin. 

“Can’t imagine Loki likes that too much.” Sam chuckled. 

"No, they're infants. If they're hungry, they're hungry." Steve replied.

“Guess that’s true.” Sam bit into his sandwich. 

The men finished their lunch and went back to the shops to finish shopping for Steve’s wedding. They finished getting fitted and even went to check out some of the churches Pepper had been looking at. She didn’t have a very big preference, but given Steve’s upbringing, she wanted him to pick. 

“I remember this church being a lot…smaller.” Steve looked at the massive church. He remember going to it when he was younger, though that was a considerably long time ago. 

Tony grinned. “Yeah, they don’t really make them small in the city.”

"Back then they did." he replied.

"Why have it in the city when it's so noisy though?" Sam asked. 

“I grew up here. I kinda wanted it to be somewhere I was familiar with.” Steve gave a small smile and sighed. “Guess we’ll have to look somewhere else.”

"I know you did, it was just a suggestion. Last thing I want is the sound of a fire truck in the back of my wedding video." he said.

“You know what? Why don’t you just let me look for the church? You were raised Catholic, right? I can find a church outside the city in no time.” Tony bounced Remus on his hip as he spoke and the boy babbled in agreement.

"I love how he thinks he's part of the conversation by doing that." Sam smiled. He missed playing with kids, he missed his niece.

“He likes to be part of everything.” Tony smiled and nodded at Remus as he put in his two cents. Remus babbled as he walked away. 

"I don't know if that has you written on it or Loki."

“It might be more of me.” Tony noted as he watched his son. 

Steve smiled and shook his head. “Thanks a lot for the help Stark.”

“A wedding’s a big deal. Just want to make sure yours is what you want it to be.”

"Did you even have a proper wedding?" Sam asked Tony. Most people had a wedding picture or two but he hadn't seen a single one.

"Yeah, they had a proper wedding but they had their wedding in Asgard. Only Bruce and I went. At the time tensions were a bit iffy." Steve explained.

"Meaning Natasha hated Loki still." Bucky clarified. 

“She was still a bite sore with him.” 

“That’s putting it nicely but basically true.” Tony added in. “I guess it was a more traditional, Asgardian wedding.” 

“What was that like?”

Tony smiled. “It was different.”

"Lots of drinking, and food. So much damn food." Steve replied. 

"I bet there was." Bucky replied, having listened to Thor.

"So have you and Loki ever given thought to having a wedding here?" Sam asked.

Tony had thought about it once or twice back before they were married, but there didn’t seem to be much point now. “I don’t know. We’re already married on Asgard.” 

"With paperwork legally filed here as well?" He said.

Tony nodded. “Wanted to make sure everything was legal here. It was a mess though.”

“Yeah I don’t think everyone was too happy hearing you married a former enemy of the earth.” Sam shook his head.

Tony smiled proudly. “I live fast and dangerous.”

"You got more death threats in that month than you did in that year." Steve pointed out. "And then there was the pregnancy, and that whole thing with the maggots."

“It was a mess. They’ve slowed down. Now most of them are mainly at me again.”

“You’re okay with that?” Sam looked at Tony curiously and the inventor shrugged. 

“It’s better when it’s at me than when it’s at my family.”

"They don't really send them about the kids do they?" He asked.

"Yeah they do. For a minute it actually made me question the Church because they said that children like those should not survive." Steve frowned.

"Hey none of that, it's over." Bucky told his friend. Steve sighed but nodded. 

Tony looked at the soldier and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’re a good man Rogers.” 

Remus babbled then yawned and rubbed his eyes. 

“You getting tired buddy?”

"Yes, Daddy." he answered.

"That’s your cue to head home." Sam smiled. "Bye Remus."

"Bye Tony." Steve smiled.

“I’ll send you a list of churches later. See you guys.” Tony waved at the men then headed back to his car. Remus was nodding off in his car seat but didn’t fully go to sleep until they were finally home. Tony got the boy into his bed for a nap then stretched and went to find Loki.

Loki was just putting the girls down for a much needed nap. He smiled as he saw his husband Loki went to greet him. Tony went over to Loki and greeted him with a silent kiss before pulling him to the kitchen so they could speak. 

“Have fun with the girls?”

"I did." He replied. "They were full of energy today." Loki replied.

“They usually are, huh? At least they aren’t like Remus. It’d be a mess if they could vanish.” Tony smiled.

"How was he?" Loki asked.

“He was really well-behaved actually. Held still when they were fitting him too. Did Rogers tell you he wants Remus to be the ring bearer?”

"He didn’t, but now I know." Loki replied.

“He asked when we were out shopping and I said yes. Should be fine as long as Remus doesn’t vanish with the ring, right?” Tony joked. 

"We just have to make sure his necklace stays on." Loki replied.

They could only hope Remus would be well-behaved on the day of the wedding. 

“Oh hey Jarvis, look up some churches for me would you?”

“Certainly Sir. Are you finally accepting God?”

Tony laughed hard. “Don’t be a smart ass, it’s for Rogers.”

"Jarvis, he's already accepted god. I’m standing right here." Loki replied.

"Very clever." Jarvis answered.

Tony grinned at his husband’s remark and put his arms around Loki’s waist. “Very, very clever.” He chuckled in his throat and kissed Loki. Returning the kiss, Loki smiled at him. 

"In the kitchen though?" a voice commented to reveal Fenrir.

Tony quickly pulled away and cleared his throat. “In the kitchen what? I was just…I was just telling your daddy that I love him.”

“Sir, you are not fooling anyone.”

“Shut up Jarvis.”

"This is why I don't bring anyone." Fenrir complained. 

"You don't bring anyone home because your head is in your books." Loki retorted.

Tony snorted a bit, not wanting to laugh. He stepped away from the two, preferring to leave them to their little battle of wits alone. 

Fenrir smiled at Loki. "Besides all the girl think I look like you and I hate that. They think my dad is hot; I don't want to date someone that thinks my dad is hot."

Tony laughed this time but he couldn’t argue. Loki really was quite a hot piece of ass, if he said so himself. And he did. 

Loki kissed Fenrir's head. "Don't worry; one day you'll find a girl." Loki smiled.

The wolf boy smiled a bit and nodded. He supposed he should really have more faith in his father’s word. After all, if the god of Mischief and Lies could find a lover, and Sleipnir could, then there was hope for him. Of course, there was also no rush. 

“Sir, you have a guest.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Ted, Sir, and he has brought his daughter along.”

Those two hadn’t been by in quite a while, though in all fairness, Tony and his family had been in Asgard a lot. 

“Send em up!”

Loki smiled. "We've not seen them in months." Loki smiled. "Jarvis ask Toki to come out here.


	241. Chapter 241

“I have already informed him, Sir. He is currently cleaning his room to make it presentable.”

“Aw, isn’t that cute?” 

Ted and Meron were upstairs moments later. The young girl had certainly grown quite a bit over the months since they’d seen her last. 

“Long time no see.” Ted smiled at Loki and Tony. 

“Hi Meron!” Toki darted out of his room.

"Toki!" the girl cried out.

There was a sudden wailing noise from down the hall. 

"Oh dear." Heading for the nursery, Loki picked Astrid out of her crib; Emery was awake but not crying. Tony went over and tried to get Emery back to sleep. 

“Oh I’m sorry about that.” Ted smiled apologetically and Meron quickly covered her mouth. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled and Toki rubbed her arm gently. 

“It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

Once the girls were settled, Loki had Jarvis show him footage of Remus to find that he was still sleeping. 

"All is well once again." he smiled. "How are you Ted?" Loki asked.

“I’ve been fine. Got a few more hours at the university, so I’ve been busy.” He sat at the island with Tony and Loki. “And you two?”

“Could be better but at least the world isn’t being attacked by aliens.” Tony shrugged as he sat. 

Toki smiled at Meron then took her into the room so they could play. “Look, I made these!” He held up the gauntlets.

Meron smiled at the gauntlets. "What do they do?"

Toki put one on and levitated his bed. “This one can lift things and move them around.” He took it off and grabbed the other one. “This one makes fire and this is my newer one: it makes things disappear.”

"That's so cool Toki." Meron smiled. "What are you going to use them for? Are you going to become a superhero like your dad?"

"I don't know yet. I really wanted to do magic like Fenrir and my Papa but I don't know if I want to be a superhero. 

“I wish I could do stuff like that.” Meron looked at the gauntlets. 

Toki smiled. “Maybe I could teach you. It’s not that hard really.” He pulled up his books of notes. “See?” All things considered, it wasn’t hard for Toki, but Meron looked at the notes and didn’t understand half the words. She giggled. 

“Toki, I’m not as smart as you are.”

Meron giggled as Toki levitated them on the bed. It didn’t go too high; Toki didn’t want to risk hurting his friend.

“This is so cool!”

***

Loki smiled. "Well now we have the girls. Remus is getting older, everyone is well." 

“Oh you had girls?”

“Twins.” 

Ted laughed and shook his head. “Best of luck to the both of you. Twins are hard, from what I’ve heard.”

"The girls aren't so bad. They're more like Anthony than myself." Loki confessed.

“When I first heard my wife was pregnant, the doctor thought she was having twins. It was a big shock to both of us, so we started buying two of everything and then we found out it was just Meron.” 

Tony laughed. “Did you keep all the stuff?”

“The clothes we kept. The double stroller we took back. The second crib, car seat and any of the toys that we'd gotten doubles of we gave to a couple that was expecting but he'd lost his job. Helped him get one at the university." Ted smiled.

“Are you real?” Tony looked at Ted with admiration.

Ted chuckled and nodded. “My mother raised me to help anybody I could.” 

“Well she taught you well.” Loki bowed his head. 

"Besides, good karma comes from good karma." He smiled. 

“That’s true.” Tony nodded. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

“I’ll have some juice, if that’s fine.”

Tony stood and went to the fridge. “Any specific kind? We have a little of everything.”

"Cranberry if you have it." He replied.

"Sir, the girls are awake again." Jarvis informed him. 

Getting up, Loki went to get both girls and bring them into the living room. "Ted, meet Emery and Astrid." he smiled.

“Hello you two.” He smiled at the twins. It had been a while since he’d seen children so young. Astrid giggled and hid her face in Loki’s neck while Emery yawned wide and rubbed her eyes. Tony smiled at the two and took Astrid so Loki could have at least one arm free. 

“They’re both very beautiful. Are they magical at all?”

“No, not these two. Looks like it’s just Remus.” Loki smiled.

"May I hold her?" Ted asked, looking to Loki. Nodding, Loki placed his sleepy daughter into the man's arms.

Ted held the baby girl carefully and smiled. “It’s been a long time since I’ve held a baby.”

Tony smiled at Ted and rubbed Astrid’s back. “Well you can hold them if you want.”

Emery looked up at Ted, her large eyes taking in the new person. "Which baby am I holding?" Ted asked.

"Emery. She's the calmer of the two, and not as handsy as her sister."

Ted nodded as he adjusted her. "Now you guys really have your hands full. And Remus must be getting really big lately." Ted noted.

“Oh he is.” Tony nodded, thinking of all the times he’d grunted lifting Remus. The boy wasn’t too heavy yet, but he was growing fast. 

Ted laughed. “He’s okay with the girls? I always heard that older siblings get jealous.”

"No, he's been good with them." Loki noted. "He gets plenty of play time and of course our friends and family help us with all over them."

Ted nodded in understanding. "I see. I bet everyone gets baby napped very often." he pointed out.

“They do, mostly by Pepper. She’s expecting now too.”

“Really? I’m happy to hear! How far along is she?”

“Three months now.” Tony smiled. “She’s nervous about it though.”

"So was my wife. I was nervous too." Ted confessed. "It's a thing you go through to become a first parent." he said.

“Guess that’s true.” Tony could still remember how nervous he was with Remus, though he thought he’d adjusted well enough. 

"Daddy!" Remus called out.

"He's talking." Ted smiled, hearing Remus from down the hall. 

"Oh yes he is. He gets his point across quiet well." Loki smiled as he headed off to go and get the boy from his crib. They'd be bumping him up to a big boy bed soon.

“Nothing really ever gets him quiet anymore.” Tony shook his head with a little smile. 

“Kinda like his father.” Ted joked and laughed as Tony looked at him. 

“That’s not funny.” He furrowed his brow but smiled more.

"Yes, it is." Ted chuckled. 

Emery started whining in Ted's arms. "I didn't do anything." he said, and then Remus came running into the room.

"No, she's hungry." Loki smiled. Ted handed Emery back over to Loki and smiled at Remus. 

“You are getting big!”

Remus grinned and hide behind Loki’s leg, peeking over at Ted playfully. Tony smiled at the boy and shook his head. 

"Remus, let go please." Loki said. Remus did as he was told and ran over to Ted, keeping back a few feet. 

"Hi." he waved.

"Hey Remus. So you remember me?" he asked. The boy shook his head before going to grab a few of his toys.

Ted smiled as Remus ran off. “He couldn’t have been that old the last time I was came over.”

“Not really. He’s just turning four now.” Tony got up to make some coffee. “But hey, at least he still likes you.”

"Why, is there someone he isn't to find of?" Ted asked. Loki came back into the room with Emery tucked in the crook of his elbow and chest, happily sucking down a bottle. Every few moments, Loki would pull it back from her to slow her down.

“Well he doesn’t like Barton much, for starters.”

“Barton?”

“I guess you probably know him as Hawkeye.”

Ted nodded in understanding. “Oh yeah, him.” The man smiled. “Why not?”

“He’s not that great with my kids, which is funny since he volunteers at an orphanage.”

"Your kids are funny." Ted replied.

"No, they don't like Barton because they're too much like me and Barton likes to make up unpleasant nicknames for them. When Remus was born the first thing out of his face was 'Is it blue?' You can imagine my displeasure." Loki pointed out.

"Yeah I can see why you would hate him." Ted agreed.

“When Remus got his first good look at him, he stared at him the same way I do when I’m annoyed with him. And the girls did it too." Loki noted.

“Barton’s not a favorite in the tower.” Tony smiled and Ted chuckled. 

“I can see why not. Your kids must already go through a lot. They don’t need to be picked on by other people.”

“He’s trying though. He doesn’t use the nicknames as much.” Tony shrugged. He had to give the archer credit for that, at least.

"But the damage is already done." Ted replied. "Kids will remember things like that. They won’t take it well when they're older. Fenrir I’m sure would rather tear Clint a new one."   
Ted commented.

“I don’t condone violence but Barton is a special case.” Tony went to get a bottle ready for Astrid when she started to fuss. “Hold on, hold on.”

"They must be a handful with the different times they want to be fed." 

"Not really. Because then you can feed each one by yourself." Loki explained.

“Certainly sounds convenient.” Ted smiled then looked over as Meron and Toki ran out of the room. 

“Daddy, Daddy! Look at the cool gloves Toki made!”

Toki held up his gauntlets with a big grin on his face. 

Ted took a look at what the kids were showing him. "Wow Toki, this is amazing. Buddy you're going to go very far in life." 

The boy grinned and blushed. “Thanks.”

“Show him what they can do Toki!” Meron bounced excitedly and Toki nodded. He took a step back then vanished. 

Tony hadn’t seen this one, so he was surprised by it. “Wow.”

Loki smiled at him.

"How did you make these?" Ted asked.

The boy reappeared with a smile. “I used some old blue prints from the Iron Man suit and then I put a magical crystal into it.” Toki grinned. “It’s not that hard. You just have to know which way the crystal should face so it can conduct the magic properly.”

Ted whistled in amazement. “I could hardly get through math and you’re doing this.”

"That’s all that time spent in the lab with Anthony." Loki smirked. Toki blushed a bit, feeling a tad proud of himself.

“Well it’s certainly paid off. That’s quite the gadget.” Ted smiled at the boy. 

“I’m going to try and make some levitating shoes next.” Toki smiled and Meron squealed excitedly. 

“That would be awesome! Can I have a pair?”

"No." Loki replied. Best to shut them down and shut them down now. Both children whined in disappointment. 

“Sorry kids, but that’s probably not the safest thing for you right now.” Ted shrugged. 

Meron pouted but gave a little nod. “Okay.”

Pouting, Toki frowned at Loki. "Come on, Meron." Taking her hand they went back to his room.

Tony watched the boy go. He felt a bit bad for his son; when Tony was that old, he was already making his own inventions, but he knew it wasn’t the safest habit for him right now. He was too young to know his limits.


	242. Chapter 242

“I almost forgot how smart he was.” Ted noted. 

Loki nodded. "They've been in Asgard recently, so he's had time to play and invent with what he could there. In truth I am proud of him but it's not something I want him doing. Not with the things that come from Asgard." 

Ted nodded. “I guess things like that wouldn’t be very safe here, huh?”

“Not really. Everything in Asgard is hundreds of years more advanced than what we have here. Something like that could be dangerous.” Tony added in.

"Then why not tell him to wait until he's older?" Ted asked.

"Because that would be like potty training him, giving him underwear, but saying he's not old enough to put him back in diapers." Loki explained.

“We’ve told him that he has limits on what he can make. He really wanted to build his own suit, like the ones I have, but we told him he had to wait.”

“That makes more sense.” Ted nodded. 

"He very well might grow out of it. But I think he's jealous of Fenrir and Remus. He wants so badly to have powers like them." Loki explained.

“That would cause some problems, wouldn’t it?” Ted could only imagine that Toki would feel singled out because of his lack of magic. 

“We try to remind him that he’s got his own talents. He just needs to be careful with them,” Tony nodded.

"If this is what we're getting from him, I can only imagine what we'll get from the girls when they realize they got my curse and none of the talent." He said.

"That's not true. They're beautiful girls, and every child has their own talents and the girls will too. One day, Toki will come to realize his own talents." Ted explained.

Tony couldn’t help smiling at Ted’s words. “Sounds nice hearing that sometimes.” Tony looked down at his daughter, who stared back up at him curiously. Astrid and Emery wouldn’t grow up hating themselves as Loki had; he would make sure of that. Loki looked at his children and smiled. Emery grabbed at his finger as he tapped her nose and made a face.

“They’re both very lucky to have you two.” Ted smiled. 

“You think so?” Tony grunted as Astrid got a hold of his hair. 

"I keep telling you to tie it back." Loki shook his head. He'd learned and pulled his hair back. Tony scoffed and got his hair free from his daughter’s grasp. His hair was a bit shorter now, so he hadn’t thought the girls could pull it much.

"How old are the girls exactly?" Ted asked.

“Almost a full year old now.” Tony smiled, bouncing his daughter in his arms. Loki put Emery down in the play pen, and had Astrid join her allowing them to play. Ted watched the girls play for a moment and smiled. 

“You miss them being so small when they grow up.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.” Tony looked at the man. 

"It's not like it is going to last very long." Loki replied.

"You planning on another one so soon?" Ted asked.

"No, we're not. But my eldest is getting married soon. I'll be a grandfather one day." he smiled.

Ted’s eyes widened and he smiled. “Congratulations!”

“It’s pretty exciting.” Tony nodded his head with a little grin. Loki chuckled.

"That is certainly something." Ted noted. "I wish them all the happiness in the world."

“Yeah, I don’t get any biological grandkids for a while.” Tony sighed and looked at Remus. The boy looked over and grinned then ran behind the couch.

"Time to go find him." Loki said, looking to Tony; Remus loved hide and seek with his father. Tony looked over at his son and gave a devious grin before going over to the couch slowly. The boy watched, his own smile growing before he squealed and ran off. Ted laughed from his chest. Remus ran for all his little legs could carry him to hide behind Ted's chair. Tony let out a playful roar and chased after Remus, body hunched and fingers curled like a monster. Remus screamed loudly and giggled as he hid behind the chair. 

There was a cry from inside the playpen and Astrid found herself from her back to her stomach.

"She scared herself. I’m guessing that's the first time she's done it." Ted said. 

Tony looked over curiously then smiled back down at Remus as the boy ran to him. “It’s the first time that I’ve seen her do that.” Tony picked Remus up and swung him around before putting the boy back down. Remus stumbled around dizzily before falling onto his bottom. 

"Yeah, the first few times they do it, they get scared and start freaking out." he said.

“I remember when Remus did that. I swear, after a while he would do it just to watch me panic.” Tony frowned down at his son and Remus grinned innocently.

“Daddy!”

Once Astrid had calmed down, Loki was able to put her back into her playpen with Emery. 

Remus suddenly disappeared from sight and Loki rolled his eyes. "Have fun finding him now." Loki stated. Tony groaned quietly and waited for the boy to move. He heard the sound of little feet on the carpet and followed the noise. Ted couldn’t help laughing as he watched Tony.

“Now I’m glad Meron never did that.”

"It makes things interesting." Loki noted. "I vaguely remember doing the same thing to my mother." Loki noted.

"Like father, like son." Ted smiled.

"For Antony's sake, let’s hope not." Loki said, as Remus hid behind his legs. The boy was very quiet where he stood, watching as Tony searched for him still.

“Alright Remus, where’d you go?” He looked behind the couch and huffed.

Loki picked him up and put the necklace back on him. "He found home base." he chuckled.

Tony looked over at the base and smiled. “So that’s where you went.” 

Ted smiled. “He really enjoys disappearing, doesn’t he?”

"He does, and he never goes far. Once he takes off the necklace, he can really do anything. So when he takes it off and thinks of hiding, he just disappears." Loki explained. A moment later he was gone from sight only to appear in the kitchen a second later. Tony snarled playfully and went after Remus. The boy gave a loud squeal and took off again. 

“Well at least he doesn’t cause you too many problems.” Ted smiled. 

"He's not a bad child, just a very mischievous, happy one." Loki chuckled.

“Meron used to get into so much trouble when she was a baby. She’d get into the flour and make a mess of it everywhere.”

"The cabinets are magnetized shut so no one can get into them. Well, more so that Remus can’t get into them because he isn't strong enough." Loki explained.

“Oh right. I keep forgetting he’s a demi-god.” Ted chuckled. “I wish I’d thought of the magnets when Meron was little.”

Loki smiled at him. "What did you use to keep her out of them?"

“I just started putting everything up on higher shelves.” The man shook his head. “It helps until she realized she could climb on chairs.”

Tony caught Remus in the living room and began tickling the boy. 

Loki started laughing. "Oh what a joy. Good thing we don't keep extras." Loki smiled.

"That is a good thing." Ted replied.

"Hungry Daddy." Remus told him.

“Alright, let’s get a snack.” Tony took Remus into the kitchen and started getting some fruit for him. 

“They’re so adorable when they’re that young. Guess that’s why it’s so much easier for them to make problems and get in trouble.” Ted smiled.

"Oh he's going to give us hell when he gets older, I know it." Loki replied. 

“Yeah, I can see it now.” Ted smiled. “Although it’s much easier for me. Meron doesn’t have magic; I don’t have to worry about her vanishing on me when she’s a teen.”

“You’d better not do that.” Tony looked at his son firmly. Remus just looked at him and made a face. 

"Berry?" he asked. 

Tony smiled and put a few blueberries on Remus’s plate. He sat with the boy and ate some fruit with him. 

Ted looked at the boy then over at the girls. “Almost makes me want kids again.” He smiled. 

“Have you been dating at all Ted?” Tony looked over at the man curiously. 

"No, I don't have time for it, honestly. I mean between classes, and taking care of Meron, then finding time to do the things at home, I’m devoted to being a father and a teacher more than I am to being a boyfriend." he said. Loki looked at his hand and saw that his ring was still firmly in place. Looking at his husband, Loki shook his head.

“Maybe you should look for somebody that’s just as dedicated as you are.” Tony shrugged and looked back at Loki. He smiled at the god then looked at Ted. “It’s hard to be lonely.”

“It is.” Ted sighed. 

Loki rolled his eyes. What was the point sometimes? "Might make it a bit easier, if you removed your wedding ring?" he pointed out.

Ted looked at his hand. "I still love my wife.”

Tony looked at the man and swiped a piece of apple from Remus’s plate. “You really should consider going out more.”

“What about Meron? I can’t just push her aside for the sake of a date.”

“She could come here when you’ve got a date.”

"But I'm not ready to date again. I will when I'm ready but not now."

Tony nodded, understanding the man’s feeling towards this. After all, before Loki and Pepper, Tony had never dated anyone long term. 

“Whatever you feel is best man.”

“Daddy, eat!” Remus suddenly shoved a blueberry into Tony’s cheek. 

“Remus!” Tony made a face, cringing at the feel of fruit juice on his skin. “Ewww.”

Loki nodded to him. "No one is rushing you, but these are some things you need to think about."

Ted looked at the god and nodded. “I still think about it sometimes. Maybe when Meron’s a little older.” 

"Understandable." Loki replied. 

"I wonder about it sometimes. That dating would easier when she's older, she can look after herself a bit better.”

“That’s a given, I guess. When she’s old enough to take care of herself, you don’t have to worry about who would watch her if you go out.”

“I just don’t want her to feel like I’m choosing someone else over her.”

"Then that’s when you ask them, how would you feel about me dating?" Loki replied. "Meron is a smart and understanding girl. I'm sure she would level with you. Understand that you can't be single forever."

“Oh she’d be happy to see me dating.” Ted smiled. “She was trying to set me up with her teacher last week. The poor woman was so embarrassed.”

Loki chuckled. "Children understand more than we credit them for." Loki noted. "Explain to her you're not ready."

“I did. She says she understands, but…” Ted paused and laughed. “She said it’s okay as long I don’t have any more kids cause then she won’t be the only one anymore.” 

Loki chuckled at this. "Do you want more?"

“I wouldn’t mind having another one.” Ted smiled. “Sharon and I had always planned on having a few.”

"Maybe consider fostering." Loki pointed out.

“Foster parenting, huh? I guess I could always give that a try.”

Loki nodded. His noise wrinkled a moment later. "Anthony, it’s your turn to change your daughter."

Tony huffed but stood and picked Astrid up in his arms. He took Emery as well, just for good measure. “Come on you two.” 

Going over to Remus, Loki finished feeding him, though he did most of it himself. Remus grinned happily at his father then jumped down from his chair and ran off to play some more. 

Tony came back out with the girls moments later, both of them wearing a fresh diaper. Loki sat down on the floor to play with them for a bit while still continuing to talk to Ted.

“So you’re adjusting okay to having twins?”

“As okay as I can.” Tony shrugged. “It helps that Loki’s already had a bunch of kids.” The inventor grinned.


	243. Chapter 243

"But still, having your first baby with someone by your side is a trip." Ted replied.

“Oh it is.” Tony couldn’t remember the last time he and Loki got a full night’s rest. Then again, that part wasn’t too bad. He’d become quite used to staying up all night before, just not at the sound of a crying child. 

"How often do they wake up in the middle of the night?" he asked.

“The girls have been getting better about it, and Remus doesn’t wake up at night anymore. And at least they don’t sing.” Tony looked at his son and the boy grinned. 

“Daddy!” Remus went over and hugged Tony. 

"Sings?" Ted questioned.

"Yes, Remus does rather well by himself. He'll stay in his room and play with his toys and sing. Jarvis keeps an eye on him, to alert us if anything is truly wrong."

“Oh yeah, I forgot about Jarvis. Must be pretty nice having an invisible nanny.” Ted smiled. 

“It really is. He can monitor Remus, even when he’s invisible.”

Fenrir came from his room venturing to the area with everyone else. "Hi, Mr. Ted." he greeted.

"Wow Fenrir, you're getting to be so tall." he commented.

The wolf boy couldn’t hold back the little smile that curled his lips. He stood a bit taller. “I get it from my Papa.” He looked over at Loki. 

“Yeah, and I feel like Remus and the girls are going to get Loki’s height too.” Tony pouted. He wasn’t exactly looking forward to being so much shorter than his own kids. 

Loki smiled proudly. "Oh Anthony, there's a chance yet that they may be shorter than you, and there's still Toki; he may be your height."

He supposed that was one positive thing to look forward to, though Tony doubted it. Then again, he’d come to accept his shortness. At least a little. 

“That is true. Toki’s not biologically yours; he may still be shorter than you.” Ted added with a little smile. 

Fenrir came over to him to lean onto Tony's shoulder. "Hey Dad." he smiled at him. Tony grumbled, not amused by the silent joke about his stature.

“Oh my God, he’s almost taller than you already!” Ted laughed and Tony frowned at the man. 

“It’s not that funny!

"Fenrir, how old are you now?" he asked.

“Fourteen, almost fifteen.” 

Ted’s eyes widened slightly but he nodded. He hadn’t exactly realized just how old the boy was. 

"I bet you eat like a horse." Ted joked.

“No, I eat like a wolf.” Fenrir grinned, his sharpened canines showing before he grabbed himself a snack. 

"Are your teeth always like that?" Ted asked. 

"Yes. They're only a bit longer than a regular persons, kind of hurts if I start eating too quickly." Fenrir smiled.

“Yeah it probably wouldn’t feel too good if you accidentally bite yourself.” Ted noted, trying to imagine how that would feel. He cringed slightly. 

“Glad Toki’s teeth aren’t sharp like that anymore. He would bite his lips all the time.” Tony added in, remembering all the salves that Loki had to rub around the boy’s mouth. 

"Yeah, only one problem. The girls in my grade when I went to school were into vampires. I'm sorry, I’m not a blood sucker, and I hate Edward Cullen. You want a vampire with some problems? Lestat had some problems. Louis had some problems. Edward was a prissy little nothing."

Ted started laughing as well and Loki. 

Getting up, Loki kissed his son's cheek. "That's my boy."

Tony laughed as well, and Remus joined in though he wasn’t sure what everyone else was talking about. 

“Now imagine if they saw your full-sized wolf form.” Tony grinned at the thought. 

"Then they'd be calling me Jacob. He's not a wolf he's a puppy, real wolves have problems." Fenrir replied. "That and the school made me sign a contract promising to never use my powers unless it was a very bad situation."

“They really made him do that?” Ted looked over at Tony.

“It was for safety reasons. They were actually nervous about accepting our kids at all.”

“Why?”

“Mostly because of the media but also Hydra and all that.” Tony shrugged. 

"That and because I have powers, and they think I can't control my phasing. Again, I’m not a werewolf." Fenrir commented.

“Must have been quite a problem when the boys were in school. How are the tutors handling it?”

“Really well actually. They love the boys.” Tony smiled. 

"I don't change in class. I don't have a temper either." he explained.

“That’s good then. Not sure how much the other parents would like that. They complained enough about the shrubs in front of the offices.” 

"Exactly." Fenrir replied. Remus tugged on Fenrir's jeans until he was picked up.

Ted smiled the stood. “Meron and I should get going. It’s about time she get to her homework.”

“Be sure to come back any time.” Tony nodded his head at the man. 

"We will." Ted replied.

Meron said good bye to Toki before coming out from Toki's room and up to what was considered the living room. Seeing Fenrir for the first time in months, she looked up at him.  
"You got tall." she commented.

"Well I wasn't going to stay small." He said.

The girl smiled sheepishly then went over to her father. “I’ll see you later Toki!”

“Bye Meron.” He smiled and waved at her before his friend and her father left. 

“Been a long time since they stopped by.” Tony said as they finally left. “Meron’s really gotten big, huh?” He looked at his husband. Loki nodded. Meron and Toki were at that age were girls were taller than boys. "Soon Toki will be taller." 

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, if he’s lucky. If he’s like me then he might as well get used to being short.”

"I don't wanna be short forever." Toki said before looking up at Fenrir and frowning. He hated that the boy was so much taller than him.

Tony looked at Toki then put an arm around him. “You won’t be short forever. That’s just me.”

Fenrir put Remus down on the floor once more. "Hey Papa what's for dinner?" he asked.

"You just ate."

"I'm hungry. I'm almost always hungry." he said.

“We could always order a pizza.”

“Yeah, pizza!” Toki cheered. Remus clapped his hands, knowing full well what that word meant. 

"With the cheese sticks?" he asked. "I like those." Fenrir said. "Please Dad." the teen begged.

Tony smiled. “We can always add those in.” He pulled up his phone and started placing the order. “Anything else we want?”

They shook their heads. Going over to a chair, Fenrir got comfortable to watch his family for a bit.

“Alright, we’ll get the pizzas in half an hour.” Tony set his phone to the side. 

Fenrir smiled. "Can we have a movie night tonight?" he asked.

“I don’t see why not.” Tony looked over at Loki. “How does that sound to you?”

"I think it sounds like a good idea. We haven't had one in a long while." Loki agreed.

“Movie night it is!”

The pizza arrived some time later and everyone got huddled up in the living room for the movie. Loki had already fed the girls and had them settled into bouncy chairs. Remus was happily nibbling on a slice of pizza, sitting at his father’s feet. Tony kept an eye on the boy, making sure he wouldn’t make a mess. The movie played out for them and they picked another until it was time for Remus to go to bed. Tony scooped the boy into his arms carefully and went to get him into bed. By then the pizza was mostly gone. Fenrir looked at the box before reaching for another; his father didn’t eat like his uncle did.

"Are the girls asleep?" Loki asked the boy. Fenrir nodded, fishing out another slice of pizza. He and Toki had put the girls to bed earlier during the movie. 

“Yes, they’re asleep.”

Tony walked back out a few moments later and took his spot back on the couch next to Loki.

"Toki, once this movie is done head on off to bed." Loki replied.

"Okay." The boy replied, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Tony snorted and shook his head. “We’ll remind him again when the movie’s over.” 

“Sir, you have a call from Director Fury.”

“Of course I do.” Tony stood and went to take the call in the hallway. “Yeah?”

“Nothing’s in danger, don’t worry. Just calling to check up on you all. How are the kids?”

“Good. They’re watching a movie right now and Fenrir just ate a whole pizza and a half by himself.”

Fury chuckled. “Sounds about right. Listen, I don’t want you worrying but Norman isn’t doing too well.”

Tony tensed. “What do you mean?”

"Like you've never been hungry." Fenrir commented. Loki nudged the boy with his foot so he would quiet down to the call could continue. Hearing about Norman's health, Loki frowned. 

"I knew there was a catch to this call."

“Norman’s been having some arrhythmias over the past few weeks. We weren’t sure, so I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Tony leaned against the wall. “Have you told Harry?”

“We did. He’s down here now, keeping an eye on Norman. I thought you might want to know.”

The inventor nodded then swallowed. “Thanks.”

“I’ll keep you posted.” With that, the director hung up. Tony let his arm hand to his side and he stood there quietly. 

"Anthony?" Loki asked as he walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

There was a silence before Tony looked over at his husband. “Norman’s sick, and it doesn’t sound too good.”

"What is he sick with?" Loki asked. 

“Something about his heart. They’re looking into it.” Tony shook his head. “It’s probably an after-effect of the goblin serum he created. The stuff wasn’t ready when he used it.”

Loki nodded as he rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Anthony."

The inventor heaved a heavy sigh and leaned into the touch. “Thanks.” He replied quietly. 

Loki rubbed his shoulder. "I can handle things here if you want to go see him."

“You sure?” 

"Yes. Go." Loki ordered him. The inventor gave a small nod then quickly kissed his husband before going to grab a jacket and some shoes. Tony drove down to SHIELD and was allowed through easily; everyone could guess why he was there. He headed up to Fury’s office, and it seemed the director was waiting for him.

“How is he?”

“Not doing too good.” Fury shook his head and walked Tony down to the medical wing. They stopped outside Norman’s room and Tony felt his heart sink. 

“Oh my God.”

"It progressed so fast we didn't even have the chance to know what it was before he was too weak to do anything." Fury explained.

Tony pursed his lips, trying to swallow back the knot in his throat. He walked into the room, eyes fixed on Norman before he looked at Harry. 

“Hey Kid.”

“Hey Tony.” Harry looked up, his eyes red from crying. “He’s asleep right now but you can hang around if you want.”

The inventor went over and rubbed Harry’s back. “I’m so sorry.”

"Don't be." he said. "He hasn't been my dad for a long time, but once he's gone, I'll be all alone in the world." he explained.

“You’ve still got me.” Tony sat down with Harry. “And you’ll always have me.” Tony squeezed Harry’s shoulder gently then looked at Norman. He looked so ragged. Was it really all from the serum?

"They ran some tests, it's the serum that did it." he said.

“I thought it might be.” Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Is it like withdrawal?”


	244. Chapter 244

Harry nodded. “That’s how they explained it to me,” He looked at his father. “The damage from having it, and now from not having it.”

Tony watched Norman sleep as Harry explained. “Did they say how long he has?”

"Few more days." Harry replied before sobbing into his hands. The knot in Tony’s throat tightened and he reached out, wrapping his arms around Harry. He didn’t know what to say.

Norman work up after a few hours. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

“Hey Norman.” Tony smiled a bit. “I just came by to check on you. Fury called me earlier, he said you were in bad shape.”

"It was going to catch up with me sooner or later." He said, voice wispy and tired.

“I thought we might have some more time to…”

“Fix me?” Norman gave a weak smile. 

Tony pursed his lips then nodded. “Basically.”

“Stark, I appreciate everything you did. Trying to patch things up between me and Harry, but we always knew it wouldn’t work. Now, we can make our peace and he can go on living without me getting in the way.”

Tony’s eyes watered up and he swallowed.

"Don't you dare start that bull," He warned. "I knew this was coming, I know I messed up. I've made my peace with that."

“I’m just not…”

“I know Tony. I know, but if I had been your biological father, you wouldn’t be this upset.”

“Harry’s this upset.”

“I know you wanted to fix this, but it just didn’t happen. I’m sorry.”

Tony looked away from the man, trying to blink away a few tears. 

"Of course I’m this upset. I have every right to be. I pleaded with you. Begged you to stop while you were ahead and you choose to be the Goblin instead." Harry finally spoke, voice full of bitterness. 

Norman looked over at his son. “I know, and I never fought for you. I didn’t deserve anything from either of you, but you gave me everything anyway.” The man spoke with labored breath. “I didn’t ask Fury to call either of you because I wanted to pass on without causing you two anymore pain.”

Tony frowned and shook his head, looking away.

"I don't even know why I wasted my time coming then." Harry got up. "Bye Tony." He told the inventor. 

“You came because Fury called you.” Norman looked at his son. “But I don’t have the right to ask you to come here, so I didn’t. I’m not going to beg Harry, because that’s not fair for you.” He used what little strength he had to sit up. “You begged me to stop drinking, and I didn’t. You cried and pleaded and I never listened. I don’t deserve that chance.”

"You don't but you know what makes it worse? What puts this whole thing together? That you haven't apologized. Never even fixed it in your mind to do so or tell me that you still loved me and that I’m your son again. I came here hoping that maybe just maybe I could hear those things. I was wrong." Harry walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Harry!” Tony stood but stopped when he felt Norman grab his wrist. 

“Let him go.”

“Norman this isn’t time to wallow in pity! He needs to hear those things from you!”

“And he will.” The man wheezed and lay back. “I recorded it a few days ago. I don’t want Harry’s last memories of me to be like this.” Tears glazed the man’s eyes. “I don’t want him to see this husk, this sad thing I am now, and have that be his only good memory of me.”

Tony frowned slightly confused. “You recorded yourself?”

“Before it got this bad. I want him to be able to hear those words over and over again, but not like this.”

“You have to tell him. You can’t just let him leave like this.”

"I can and I will and so will you." He said. I've put him through enough and he needs to hear a few things besides just an apology." Norman wheezed, his breathing becoming shallower.

“You can’t let him leave. He’ll never forgive himself if you die without him here.”

Norman gave a weak smile and shook his head. “It’s better…this way.”

Tony pursed his lips and buried his face in his hands, trying to hold tears back. 

"You should be going home too. You've got a husband and kids to look after," He smiled.

“I’m not leaving you alone here.” 

“You don’t owe me anything Tony.”

“I know I don’t, I just…!” Tony sighed, tears on his cheeks. “I want to stay.”

"Are you going to keep crying?" He asked.

“Shut up.” Tony looked away, wiping the tears off his face. 

"No." He said. "I never got to thank you for saving me when you did. If you hadn't, I don't think I ever would have had the chance to see Harry again."

Tony looked at Norman then reached out and grabbed the man’s hand. He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"You don't have to say anything Tony." Norman reassured. 

And he didn’t. Tony didn’t think he could open his mouth without crying again. So he just sat there with Norman quietly, his eyes still tinged red. 

Norman eventually drifted off into sleep. 

Tony ended up staying until late into the evening, calling or texting Loki every so often to let him know how things were going. 

“Stark, you should really get home, get some sleep.” Fury walked into the room some time later, voice hushed.

“I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“I’ll call you if anything happens, but you have a family to get back to. Go see them.”

Tony looked up at Fury then stood. “Keep me posted. Please.”

Fury nodded. "I will, now go home." 

The inventor gave a tired nod and had Jarvis drive him back to the tower. He felt too drained to drive the car himself. 

When he got back home, Tony went upstairs and ducked into the lab. He didn’t want to bring the mood down for everyone else.

Jarvis didn't tell Loki that Tony had come home, giving Tony the chance to sit and grieve. He stayed in his lab for a good while. Tony felt so pathetic crying, but he had the right to, didn’t he? Norman had been there for him when his own father hadn’t. 

Come morning, Nelim helped Loki with all the children until the boys were at their lessons. She took Remus out to the park to play.

Tony had ended up sleeping on one of the cots in the lab. 

“Mr. Stark, your husband is asleep downstairs. He arrived late last night.” Jarvis finally told Loki Tony was back. 

"Thank you Jarvis." Loki told him to keep an eye on the girls while they were napping before heading down to the lab to see his husband. Tony was still curled up on the cot, dry tears on his cheeks. He looked like a mess, but at least he didn’t smell like booze. Sitting down on the edge of the cot, Loki brushed a finger through Tony's hair. Tony leaned into the touch, mumbling as he slept. His body instinctively curled towards Loki. Loki stayed with him for a bit before going back upstairs.

Tony woke up sometime later and headed upstairs. He’d splashed cold water on his face, hoping to hide the redness in his eyes. Loki meanwhile had Jarvis order his husband's favorite comfort food. Tony ran his fingers through his hair and couldn’t help smiling when the smell of cheese fries caught his nose. He walked over to the box and took a few before going to look for Loki, who was in the room with the girls giving them their afternoon bottle. They were both attempting to hold if themselves.

“You need help with them?” Tony gave a little smile and walked over to Loki and the girls. 

"No." He replied. “Good afternoon."

“How have these two been behaving?” Tony went over and put a hand on Astrid’s head. 

"Very well. They are both holding their bottles by themselves." Loki smiled.

“Already? They’re getting strong pretty fast.” Tony smiled at his daughters. He was quiet for a moment, watching over them. 

"How are you?" Loki asked.

The inventor pursed his lips slightly before he spoke. “I’ve been better. Didn’t get any sleep last night.”

"You were sleeping like a baby went I checked on you." he said.

“Yeah, I finally gave up and took a few sleeping pills around five this morning.” Tony rubbed his eyes. 

"Did you eat the comfort food I got you?" he asked.

“I was hoping you would join me.” Tony smiled at his husband.

"Well right now your girls are eating their fill." Loki replied.

“If you get a chance then. I’ll be at the island.” Tony gave a little smile then walked back out to eat his fries.

“Sir, Director Fury is calling.”

Tony quickly pulled out his phone. “What is it?”

“…I’m sorry Tony. Norman passed away a couple minutes ago.”

Tony felt his throat tighten up and he stood there in shock. “I thought he had a few days…?”

“Apparently not. He started having seizures then went into cardiac arrest. There was nothing we could do.”

Tony sat down at the table, his legs suddenly too weak to hold him up. 

Remus was the one that found him and forced his way into his father's lap. "Daddy sad?" he asked. Hugging the man Remus kissed his cheek. "Daddy no sad now?" he asked. Tony hugged his son tight, crying into his small shoulder. His phone lay forgotten on the table, though Fury had hung up. He figured Tony didn’t want to talk. Remus stayed with Tony until Loki came into the room. Removing the boy, he sent him off to play with Toki or Fenrir. 

"Anthony?" 

Tony pressed his eyes into the palms of his hands, his breathing shaky. He pursed his lips then looked up at Loki. “He died. He died.” The man choked back a sob. 

Loki wrapped his arms around him. "I’m so sorry Beloved. It'll be alright."

Tony clung to his husband, crying into his chest. He shook his head, his hands shaking. Loki rubbed his back as he cried. Once it started to die down, Loki pulled back. 

"Come on, let’s go to the bedroom."

Tony took a shuddering breath and nodded, going with his husband. “I have to call Harry later.” He spoke quietly, his voice a bit scratchy.

"He might already know." 

“I just want to see how he’s doing. Him and Norman didn’t…they didn’t end things on a good note.”

"Leave it be for a little while. Let him grieve." Loki said. Tony nodded quietly before clinging to Loki again. He pursed his lips as more tears streaked his cheeks. 

Loki held him until the tears stopped. "Come on."

Tony curled up with Loki on the bed, trying to swallow back the knot in his throat. “He left Harry a message, before he died.”

"Is there anything significant about this message?" he asked.

Tony sniffled and nodded. “Norman apologized. He finally told Harry everything’s wanted to say over the years.”

"That’s good. The boy will have the closure."

Tony stared up at the ceiling for a moment. “I just hope he’s okay.”

Loki rubbed Tony's stomach. "He will be."

Tony leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. “I feel so tired.” 

"I know," he said. "It'll pass."

Tony curled closer to Loki and wrapping his arms around the god, holding him tight. 

Once Tony had gone to sleep, Loki slipped away so he could check on the children. 

When Tony woke later, he looked a bit more refreshed. His eyes burned a little from having cried so much though. While Tony was just waking up, everyone else was getting ready for the night.

“You getting ready for bed?” Tony looked over at his husband as he walked back into the room. 

"Yes." He replied. "Are you going to join me?"

“I’ll lay in bed with you but I don’t think I’ll get to sleep. I took a nap for too long.”


	245. Chapter 245

"Okay. If it makes it any better, holding any of the children while they’re sleeping is very calming." He stated.

“I might do that.” Tony rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. 

"Alright. Good night, Beloved."

“Good night.” Tony smiled at Loki and kissed his cheek before getting up and going to get something to eat. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep.

Tony got his snack and, later on during the night, heard Emery fussing. He went over to the girl and picked her up, rocking her slowly. Emery stopped crying long enough to look at her father before offering him a toothless smile. Tony smiled back and kissed his daughter’s forehead. 

“You have to stop me if I start being a crappy father, okay?” He felt tears well up in his eyes again and hugged his daughter close. Emery cooed in his arms. Tony kept Emery until she fell asleep again. He slowly put her back into her crib then went out to the living room. 

“Sir, you have a call from Harry.”

Tony nodded and picked up his phone. “Hey.”

"Hey Tony. How are you holding up?" he asked.

“I’m fine.” Tony rubbed his eyes a bit. “I took a really long nap today, so I’ll probably be up all night.” He chuckled dryly. “How are you?”

"I’m not sure." he replied. "I've got this feeling of hurt, and everything kind of aches like when my mom died." He explained.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Tony swallowed back at the knot in his throat.

"It's fine. I just, I don't understand it. Why should I feel like this after everything he's done?

“Because you wish things had been different.” Tony sat back on the couch. “You’re upset that now, things will never change. You’re hurt because this is how it all ends: with you still mad at him.”

Harry broke down over the phone. Tony let the young man cry and felt his own eyes water up again. He sighed, blinking away the tears. 

“Do you want to meet up?” He asked after a moment.

"Yes, please." He answered. "I'll meet you down at the doughnut shop on fifth, I really want the comfort food." he admitted. 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Tony hung up and grabbed his keys before heading out.

Harry made his way to the shop to wait for Tony. He ordered coffee and donuts for them.

When Tony arrived, Harry waved him over, and Tony joined him at the table.

“Nice place huh?”

"I honestly don't care if it's nice, I just wanted to eat." he replied. 

“Still, for randomly picking, this place has the best donuts.” Tony offered a weak smile. “I know this sounds stupid, but I’m sorry about your dad.”

"I don't care." he said to him. "I really don't care right now."

“I know.” Tony looked at his coffee before taking a drink of it and reaching for a donut.

"Fury came by a few hours ago and gave me this DVD from my dad. Said it was something my dad wanted me to hear. I haven't watched it yet."

Tony looked at Harry slightly shocked. He nodded his head, not wanting to mention anything. “You’ll watch it when you get time. I’m sure it’s important.”

"Maybe." he replied. "So what happens to everything now?"

“What do you mean? Like, your father’s company?”

"His company, his properties, his money everything."

“It all goes to you. He gave some to charity and some of it is going to the board but everything else is yours.” Tony had been there once when Norman drafted a will. “Now you can do whatever you want with it.”

"Will you help me with some of it?" he asked.

“Yeah, anything you need buddy.”

"Alright. I'll come to the tower tomorrow with the paper work. There's so much of it."

Tony chuckled a bit and nodded. “Yeah I can imagine. I had a mess to sort through when my dad died too.”

"They didn’t actually make you go through it all did they? You were really young."

Tony shrugged. “I had some pretty great councilors back then, and Jarvis.”

"I've got you." he replied. "Fury says I need to get everything handled and get back into hiding for a while longer."

“It’s safest that way. People might still be after you, even with your father…” Tony trailed off, pursing his lips. “If you need help with anything else, just ask.” He smiled a bit.

"I will. Thank you for helping me this far." he said.

“You know I’d do anything for you Harry.” Tony smiled then finished his donut.

"I know but you should be more worried about your family." he said.

“Oh I’m plenty worried about them. Loki has to remind me to relax.” Tony chuckled. 

"That’s being a dad I guess." he said.

“It definitely teaches you some things, if you’re paying attention.”

"But from what I've seen, you're doing a great job. Your kids are all happy and they love you."

“Yeah, I’m pretty loveable.” Tony grinned playfully.

"I’m just waiting to see which one is like you."

Tony smiled and nodded his head slightly. “Well so far Remus is winning that one.”

"Yeah, he's got a sense of humor like you but might have Loki's temper." Harry's pointed out.

“Oh he definitely got the temper from Loki.” Tony shook his head. 

"Have fun with that when he's a teenager." 

“Oh God shut up. I don’t even want to think about that yet.” Tony groaned.

"Oh my God, your girls." Harry chuckles. "I think one might be more like you than you. She'll be a heart breaker."

“These kids are going to be the death of me. I swear.” 

"Why do you even want so many?" Harry asked. "Loki said you wanted 12." 

“Well if we’re going to live forever, we might as well have some kids around, right?” 

"Yeah, but twelve?" he asked.

“We wouldn’t have them all at once.” Tony smiled. “You know, spread out.”

"And you have three that you have had with him. One that was his and one adopted child. Impressive."

Tony smiled. “We have a nice little family. Remus, plus the twins and Toki. Add in Loki’s kids and really we’re almost at twelve.” 

"Yeah, but Loki's kids are almost grown." Harry replied.

“Hey, I can still consider them my kids. Even if they’re probably a hundred times older than I am.” Tony shrugged. 

"But physically they aren't that old." he said.

“Nope. Even Sleipnir only looks like he’s in his late teens.”

"Which one is that again?" he asked.

“Loki’s oldest. The horse with eight legs.”

"Right." Harry nodded as he remembered.

“I should take you to Asgard someday. I think you’d like it.”

"I've seen it already, remember?" he said. "What do Loki's parents think about him sending people up there? I mean the kids are one thing, so is Pepper but I’m just a random guy."

“Ah, they’re kind of tentative about it, but they know me, so they trust the people I send there.” Tony shrugged. 

"I don't blame them honestly. I haven't told anyone about it and neither has Pepper. She said the only people she has talked about it with are Steve because he was at your wedding."

Tony gave a slight nod. “They’ve got the doorway to every realm at the edge of their kingdom. It’s a lot to protect against.”

"I see how that could be a big responsibility." he said. "But it is still pretty cool."

“It really is. I’ve been studying their magic and its overlap with our science. It’s incredible.”

"It looks like it." he smiled at him. "I’m sure you're having fun matching it up."

“Toki’s better at it than I am.” Tony smiled. 

"You aren't worried he'll end up losing his eye brows?"

“Oh he’s lost em already, but he knows how to grow em back.” Tony smiled.

"Yeah, it's called wait two months." Harry replied.

“No, that’s my method.” Tony laughed a bit. “He’s made up a tonic to grow them back instantly.”

"He just couldn’t resist the use of some form of magic." Harry shook his head.

“Well unlike me, he actually has friends. He can’t be seen without eyebrows.” Tony smiled.

"You have friends." Harry smiled.

“Well, now I do.” Tony shrugged. “Not when I was a kid though, unless you count Jarvis.”

He frowned. "Well then is not now. You are just fine." he said.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet?” Tony smiled playfully.

"Someone has to be." he chuckled.

Tony laughed and shook his head. “You’re so brave for stepping up.” He smiled. 

"I might as well take the bullet." He smiled before drinking more of his coffee. "Thanks for coming out here to see me Tony. I should let you head on home."

“Take care of yourself, okay? And call if you need anything else.”

"Shall do. I'll be by later with all the stuff I need help with."

“Alright. See you then.” Tony gave Harry a hug then headed back to the tower.

As a bit of a surprise, Fenrir was wide awake and watching TV in the living room.

Tony glanced over at the boy curiously. “Couldn’t sleep?”

"Nope." he replied. "Figured I sit here and watch TV for once."

Tony nodded a bit. “Alright.” Tony ran his fingers through his hair and went to check on the girls and Remus.

"Night Dad." he replied.

“Night Fenrir.” Tony whispered, knowing full well the boy could hear him. He slipped into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Loki asleep. 

Loki shifted a bit in bed. "Come on." he said.

Tony smiled. “I was trying not to wake you up.” He whispered as he went over and crawled into bed.

"I'm a parent, I sense these things. Just like I know Fenrir is watching TV."

Tony chuckled and curled up close to Loki, sighing softly. “Sorry I woke you up.” 

"Don't worry about it. Sleep well."

Tony kissed the back of Loki’s neck then closed his eyes. 

"Good night Anthony." Loki whispered.

“Good night.” Tony smiled a bit then dozed off. 

The kids woke them up the next morning. More so the girls, ready to be changed and fed. Tony yawned and stretched then went to get the girls. He put a fresh diaper on Astrid while Nelim got Remus up and ready. Toki quickly got dressed and ready for his lessons, though he didn’t put much effort into his hair. 

Fenrir was at the age when appearance was starting to be a big thing. After lessons, he would go wander around in the city for a few hours.

“Toki, you look like a mess.”

“What?” The boy blinked and looked himself over. “I look fine!”

Tony smiled then went over, ruffling his hair. “Sure you do.”

Fenrir shook his head. "You're never going to get a girlfriend looking like that." he said.

Toki pouted at Fenrir. “Yeah well maybe I don’t want one!” 

“Hey, no fighting you two. Toki, you should at least brush your hair. You’ve got…leaves in it?” Tony pulled one out curiously. The young boy huffed and went to brush his hair.

Fenrir shook his head. "He's worse than a little kid."

Loki flicked his ear. "Don't pick at him."

"Okay, okay." Fenrir replied.

“He’s only twelve Fen. He doesn’t care about how he looks.” Tony shrugged then looked over as Toki walked back out. The boy had brushed his hair back, though it was rather messy. Oh well, he’d learn to use gel later on in life. 

“Alright kids, breakfast!” Nelim called from the kitchen. Remus started babbling. The little boy was dressed for a day out with Natasha and Nelim. Nelim was employed by SHIELD like the others and had a steady income that she enjoyed spending on the children and out with the other ladies.

“Aw, you both look so cute today.” Tony teased. 

Nelim smiled. “We’re going to get Remus some new socks since he seem to intent on throwing his into the toilet.” 

Remus giggled. 

"No shocks!" he answered, still eating his breakfast.


	246. Chapter 246

"Good morning everyone." Natasha greeted as she entered the floor.

"Good morning, Agent Romanov." Loki greeted.

Natasha nodded to Loki and then looked at the boys. "Don't you look handsome Fenrir? Got a date?" she asked.

"No, but I’m going to wander around for a bit, you never know." he said.

Natasha smiled. “You sound like someone else I know.” She looked at Loki then at Remus. “So he’s getting into the running around naked stage?”

“Seems like it.” Tony shrugged.

"Which is why he's wearing overalls." Loki replied. "It's easier to keep him in his clothes that way."

Remus huffed and tugged at the overalls then pouted up at Natasha. The assassin simply smiled back. 

“Sorry buddy, you have to wear clothes.”

Remus just pouted. Loki had magicked the overalls on to make sure that an adult was the only one to get them off.

“Come on Remus, it’s not that bad.” Natasha smiled then kissed his cheek. “Guess we’ll see all of you later.”

“I have my phone in case you need anything.” Nelim smiled at Loki.

Remus stopped pouting and smiled at her. "Ant Na!" he cried out. It was the closest he got to saying Aunt Natasha. Natasha smiled wide then kissed Remus’s cheek again before blowing a raspberry into it. Nelim giggled then headed out with Natasha and Remus. 

Once the girls were done being fed, Loki set them up on the floor so he could play with them. 

It was just in time for the boys to leave for their lessons and for Harry to show up with a briefcase full of paper work. Tony was playing with the girls and Loki when Harry arrived. He smiled at the young man and walked over to him. 

“You ready?”

"As I'll ever be." he replied. "All the money has already been transferred into my accounts. My dad had a good half a dozen homes and vacation houses around the world."

“Yeah, that man liked his vacation homes.” Tony smiled. “I asked Pepper to come over too, just in case we get into something I’m not good at.”

"But did he need six of them?" Harry asked as they continued to Tony's office on a lower level.

Tony grinned and shrugged. “He used to travel a lot.”

Harry sighed. 

Of the course the morning they finally got through the homes, all of which Harry was selling, all were well worth a total of over a million dollars collectively. Pepper had arrived shortly after, sporting a much more noticeably belly. She went through the paperwork, making sure everything was in order. 

“Everything looks good. Looks like your father made sure to have everything organized.”

Pepper was happy about it. It was noticeable and the wedding was a month away. 

"Everything is in order here. The houses will sell in a matter of days."

“Good. You can get at least a hundred million after you sell all of them off.”

“They’re really amazing houses.” Pepper nodded, looking at the pictures. 

“You going to keep any of the cars?”

"Just the one car. The other seven can be sold. They've barely been driven so there are little to no miles on them." he said.

“They should sell for a good price. They’re new cars with little usage.” Pepper began drafting up some more paperwork. “Tony, could I have some tea?”

“What kind?” The inventor stood and headed towards the kitchen.

"The pregnancy tea that Loki drinks, please." She replied. "And bring a little bit of milk with it."

“Coming right up.” Tony set some water to boil and got the tea and milk out.

"How many months is Ms. Potts now, six?" Loki asked.

Pepper looked over at the god and smiled. “Yeah. Well, almost six.”

Tony walked back over with the tea and milk for Pepper, setting it on the table. “Is Steve excited?”

“He stayed up all night with his hands on my stomach.” Pepper giggled. "He wants to see you for lunch." Pepper said, suddenly remembering what her husband-to-be had asked.

Tony blinked. “Wait, me or Loki?”

Harry smiled and shook his head, looking over the paperwork Pepper had given him and signing a few things. 

"You." Pepper replied rubbing her belly as she sat back and enjoyed a small break from all the paper work.

“Alright, what time?”

Pepper checked her phone. “Around three.”

Tony put a reminder in his phone. “He’s not going to get mad at me is he?”

Pepper smiled. “Not unless you did something stupid.” Sitting back up, they finished the paper work. "Everything is taken care of. The cars and houses are now on the markets, the extra money is now in your accounts. I'll keep in contact with you about everything." Pepper told Harry.

"Thank you so much." he smiled at her.

“No problem.” Pepper smiled sweetly at Harry, rubbing her hands across her belly. Leaving him, Pepper went to go find Loki and the girls.

Harry gathered up the paperwork and put it all back in his briefcase. “Thanks again for the help.”

“Anytime.” Tony smiled at the young man. “I should get going to that lunch with Rogers.”

"Have fun." Harry said as Tony showed him out and they parted ways.

***

"You are glowing, Ms. Potts." Loki smiled at her. 

Pepper smiled. “So I’ve heard.” She went over to look at the twins. “I’ll have my own like that here soon, though just one.” 

Loki picked up Astrid and put her into Peppers arms before picking up Emery. "How is the Captain handling it all?"

“He’s excited but he’s so nervous. This is his first kid. He’s not sure what to do.” Pepper chuckled. 

***

Tony met Steve at a burger shop, which was a good thing; he hadn’t one in a while.

Steve smiled when he saw Tony. "Hey."

“How are you doing Rogers?” Tony smiled back and sat with the man.

"Nervous. Pepper is about to hit six months. We haven't finished the nursery yet. I’m trying not to panic." Steve replied.

Tony chuckled. “You’re always going to panic with the first one. It’s your first time having a kid and you’re nervous about everything. Trust me, it’s a lot easier than you think it is.”

"But you had Loki who has experience with kids."

“Yeah, and you two will have me and Loki. You won’t have to go through it alone Rogers.”

"Then why doesn't it make me feel any better?" Steve asked.

“Cause you’re a first time parent. It’s scary to have your first kid. Everything freaks you out. Hell, I was freaked out about everything Remus did even before he was born.”

"Last night the baby was really active. Pepper slept through it but the baby kept jolting every so often." Steve said.

"Steve, your kid had the hiccups." Tony replied. 

"What?"

“Babies get the hiccups.” Tony chuckled. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

Steve settled down. "Right then."

The waitress came over for their orders.

"Also would you help me and the others build the nursery?" Steve asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve got some free time.” Tony smiled and started eating his fries. 

"Okay." Steve replied. "Fury set us up with a new apartment with a couple of rooms in it. It's huge."

“Sounds like a pretty good deal. Trust me, you’re going to need all the extra space.” Tony shook his head. 

"I know. Pepper might be talking Loki into a bit of a shopping trip for things for the room."

“You know Loki would enjoy that. I had to haul him out of those baby stores when he was pregnant.”

"Because Loki likes to make sure your kids will have everything for the time being and will predict everything that can go wrong." Steve replied.

“That’s definitely true. I have a very precautious husband.” Tony munched on his fries.

"And I have a very overcautious wife to be." Steve replied. "I want to get the room done before the wedding, because we're going on a honeymoon and then I want Pep to rest until the baby is born."

“You’re going to be pretty busy with this kid.” Tony smiled. “You still have all those books I gave you?”

"Yes, I do. I've been reading them over and over again to keep that shit in mind."

Tony snorted and finished his burger. “It’ll be second nature before you know it.”

"I hope so." Steve replied. "How are the girls?"

“They’re getting big. Astrid’s trying to crawl too.” Tony smiled. “She keeps rolling onto her belly.”

"What about Emery?" He asked.

“Oh she’s so quiet, but Loki says she’ll be smart. Astrid’s already trying to form words but Emery’s still quiet.”

"Even if she is smart, don't you think it's a bit odd that she isn't talking?" Steve asked.

“I don’t know. According to my mom, I didn’t start talking until I was almost two. She worried I was an idiot and then she wished I’d never opened my mouth.” Tony laughed. 

Steve shook his head. "You should have her tested to make sure she isn't deaf." 

“Oh trust me, she’s not deaf.” Tony shook his head. “I swear she can hear us from the other room.” 

"Okay." Steve replied. "What if the baby ends up sick? I was born sickly, I had it rough growing up until I got the serum."

He hadn’t really thought about that. Tony pursed his lips. “That might be a problem. But Rogers, you need to consider a couple things: one is whether or not those diseases you had are dominant or recessive. If they’re recessive, there’s a very good chance Pepper’s genes will cancel those out. Second, they have cures for most if not all of the things you had growing up. Third, there’s a good chance the serum fixed those issues and made them uninheritable to your kids.”

He nodded. "Do you think you have the skill enough to test me, to have a look?" he asked.

“Oh that’ll be easy. You can give me a couple samples now and I’ll have your entire genome processed in a few days.” Tony smiled proudly. “And Rogers, don’t sweat it. These things are curable now. Your kid’s going to be fine.”

He nodded. "Doesn't mean I'm not going to panic. You can't fix being color blind, or fix someone's hearing, you can only make it better."

“Yeah that’s true, but you’ll only have something to fix if there’s something to inherit.” Tony sipped at his drink. “You’re going to panic no matter what because this is your kid. Even if you were perfectly healthy when you were born you’d panic.”

Steve sighed. "I suppose you're right. I guess I need Pepper to tell me to not panic, and keep using your kids as practice."

“You’re going to be a great parent Rogers. Trust me.” 

"And for all the freaking out you did, you're a pretty good father yourself."

Tony chuckled. “Yeah I guess I did pretty well there. Though most of that was thanks to Loki.”

"Whatever Stark." Steve replied.

Tony grinned. “Come on, let’s go get that sample from you.”

"Alright." Steve replied. "How much are you going to need?"

“Just a cheek swab.”

"It's that easy these days?"

Tony grinned. “And it’s getting easier.” 

"Good to know." he smiled.

“It’s definitely a good thing for people with genetic diseases.” Tony wiped his lips. “So, do you want to get going?”

"Yeah." Steve replied. "I can't believe I’m getting married."

Tony smiled. “It’s a pretty amazing feeling huh?” He stood and headed out with Steve.

"Yeah it is." he smiled. "She'll be Mrs. Rogers."


	247. Chapter 247

“It’s going to be weird when I call you Rogers now, cause both of you will turn.” Tony chuckled and got into his car. “Do you want me to drive you?”

Steve nodded as he got into the car with Tony. "Why do you drive such small cars?"

“Oh they’re not small Rogers, trust me. You’re just huge.”

"Even you said Loki could barely fit into a car and I’m two inches shorter than he is."

Tony was quiet for a moment. “Okay, I haven’t adjusted this car for Loki yet so you obviously won’t fit but that’s not the point.”

"Awe, you adjusted the cars for him to fit." Steve teased. "I need your help too. I know Pepper has a car, and I've got my bike and we're only having one kid, but should we be investing in a mini-van?" he asked. 

“Nah, I don’t think you need the whole mini-van if you’re only having one kid.” Tony shrugged and drove back to the tower with Steve.

"Okay." He nodded. 

When they reached the tower, Jarvis welcomed them as they got out of the car in the garage.

"Ms. Potts and your husband have already left. Toki is in his room. Fenrir has gone out. And the twins are with Loki."

“Sounds like we have the tower mostly to ourselves.” Tony grinned and winked at Steve playfully. “Alright, open up and let me scrape your cheek.”

Steve looked at him and did as he was told. "You aren't going to check on Toki?" he asked.

"Young Toki is perfectly fine, I have him well looked after and he's working on one of his projects." Jarvis replied.

“They’ll be fine.” Tony assured Steve and took the swabs from inside his mouth. He began prepping them, then started running the samples for the test. 

"So, should we take Toki and head on out somewhere or are you done with me for the day?" Steve worked his jaw a bit, trying to get rid of the dry feeling in his cheek. 

“Well, Toki’s been asking if I could take him to Cony Island for a while. I’m sure we can take a few hours and go there.”

"Bucky and I hadn't been there since the forties. Mind if I bring him along?" Steve asked.

“He’s not going to spend the whole time giving me that weird, sad puppy frown, is he?”

"He doesn't do that anymore." he said. 

“Then bring him along.” Tony headed upstairs to tell Toki about their little trip. Toki was, of course, game to go out with his father and Uncle.

“Bucky said he'll join us in about five minutes." Steve said as Tony and Toki came back.

"Hi, Uncle Steve."

“Hey bud.” Steve smiled at the boy. “You’re getting tall. Soon you’ll be taller than your dad.”

“Oh hahaha!” Tony smiled then frowned at Steve. “Not funny.”

"Dad is mad because Fenrir is already taller than him." He said.

"He's what, fourteen?" Steve asked.

“I’m not mad, I’m just peeved.” Tony defended himself. “Yeah, well in relation to human years.”

Steve nodded. "Well otherwise that would put a lot of candles on one cake." Steve teased.

Tony grinned. “Yeah, it would all be candles.”

Toki giggled and ran ahead to the car. “Let’s go!”

“Yeah alright, alright.” Tony walked over. 

Bucky met them down stairs on the street. Tony pulled up so Bucky could get in and they headed towards Coney Island. '

Toki looked at Bucky’s arm then reached into his backpack. “Hey Bucky, look!” He showed the man his gauntlet.

"Hey, that's cool."

Steve looked back at it to see it and knew Loki wouldn't be happy about it being out of the tower.

"Toki, put it away and then put it in the trunk, what would your Papa say?"

Toki pouted and lowered his head, putting the gauntlet away. “This is just the one that makes shields. Besides, I always take them with me when I go out after the weird guys started following me.”

“What?!” Tony nearly stopped right there on the freeway, but had the sense enough not to. “What men?”

Toki shrugged. “They’re paparazzi. I didn’t want to bother Papa about it, so I brought my gauntlet and I put up shields so they couldn’t follow me and Fenrir.”

"Okay back to the tower, we're calling Loki and we're getting this solved." Steve said. "When did you even start going out by yourself, you're always with someone and Fenrir can always get away."

“I don’t go out by myself, I take Nelim!” Toki huffed. “I don’t wanna go back home. I thought we were going to the carnival.”

“Toki…” 

“No! I hate being stuck in the tower all the time!” The boy crossed his arms and outside, bugs began to swarm around the car in a faint cloud.

"When the hell did you start doing that?" Bucky asked, pushing himself to the far end of the back seat.

"Toki, stop!" Steve ordered. "Acting like this is no way to get what you want."

"But it's not fair. We're always in the tower or in Asgard. I can never do what I want." he replied.

Tony really did stop this time. He pulled the car over and looked back at his son. “Toki, you can’t be doing this.”

“I don’t do anything alone! Nelim is always with me, and I don’t hurt anybody!” The boy quickly defended himself. “I don’t want to be running away anymore.”

“Toki, you’re only thirteen. You want to do everything because you’re young but we aren’t dealing with photographers. They don’t all work for the news, Toki. A lot of them work for the people that want to hurt us.”

The boy went quiet as he looked at his father. “…I don’t want to be stuck inside anymore. Can we please just go to the carnival?” He asked quietly.

"Not until you understand that these people can hurt you." Bucky said. "The people that want to get their hands on you gave me this arm. They made me forget everything and made me do horrible things. It’s not nearly as much as what they want to do to you." Bucky said.

"Buck, that’s enough." Steve said.

"No, he needs to hear. What they plan to do to you has given others nightmares. We are all trying to keep you safe and your siblings. Fenrir is older and bigger than you, he can take care of himself, but that doesn't mean that people aren't watching. Now did Loki tell you to leave those in the tower?" 

Toki looked at Bucky quietly for a moment. “They hurt me too.” He finally replied. “Since I was born.”

Tony pursed his lips, looking away from the boy. 

“They stuck needles in my skin and cut me and hurt me.” Toki’s lip quivered. “And they kept me inside too. In little rooms with no windows and I had to see kids like me dying all the time. I know they’re scary!”

“Toki…” Tony looked back at the boy. 

“Let’s just go home.” Toki looked at his hands and handed the gauntlet over to Steve. “I don’t want those anymore…”

"We never said you couldn't have them. We know they hurt you back then but we are trying to keep them from hurting you more." Steve said. "We want to keep you safe. That’s our job as your aunts and uncles and parents. We want to make a better world for you and we can't do that if you try and rush into battle yourself." Steve explained.

“Alright, all this talk is depressing. Why don’t we just go eat until we can’t walk and puke it all back out on some rides?” Tony started driving again, an eager grin on his face. 

Toki knew what his father was doing and he silently thanked him for it. He was tired of having these talks. He’d had them already with Tony and Loki and all of the Avengers so many times before. 

They finally arrived at the carnival and were immediately greeted by the heavy smell of greasy food and fuel. Finding a nice place to sit down and eat, the four settled down for their meal. There was so much music and noise everywhere. Toki’s eyes lit up as he looked around at all the rides. 

“Dad! Can we go on that one?”

“Why don’t you finish that corn dog first? You can’t puke it up if it’s still in your hand.” Tony smiled at the boy then took a large bite out of his pretzel dog.

"Hey Steve, remember my last day here?" Bucky asked. "That was a good day. Your asthma didn't act up and we only had to break once."

Steve grinned and nodded. “You puked on my jacket.”

While Bucky and Steve reminisced on happier times, Tony and Toki quickly scarfed down their food and quickly went onto one of the rides. It was a smaller roller coaster, but they had fun on it nonetheless. As the ride came to an end, Toki looked over at his father. 

“Dad…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Tony rubbed the boy’s shoulder. “I don’t like having you guys stuck in the tower either.”

"It sucks having to stay cooped up all the time. It’s not fair that Fenrir gets to go out. Even Remus gets to go out more than me."

“I know, but Fenrir has magic and he’s not human.” Tony looked in his son’s face. “And if anything happened to you after we got you out of that hell hole,” The inventor swallowed. “I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

“Dad, I remember everything they did to me. I’m not going to let them hurt me again.” 

Tony would have to learn to trust Toki, as much as it made him worry. He and Toki walked back over to where Bucky and Steve were seated. 

“Come on Bud, let’s go and get some funnel cake.”

“What’s that?”

“Like those weird cakes Grandma Frigga makes.”

"The really soft ones she bakes?" he asked.

“Yeah, but these are crunchy and have fruit.” Tony grinned and ordered some for them to share.

"This is good. Why doesn't Papa want us eating junk food again?" Toki asked.

"Because it's bad for you and your papa knows it." Bucky replied.

“Sad but true.” Tony sighed as he bit into the funnel cakes. Toki pouted but enjoyed the food while he could. 

"But it's so good." 

"But it’s not good for you." Steve reminded him. Bucky and Toki both rolled their eyes and kept munching away. Tony chuckled and finished his funnel cakes before going to win some prizes. 

By the time they got back home, Toki was asleep and he and Tony had won thirteen prizes. Bucky was shaking his head with a soft role of his eyes. Tony carried Toki into his room and got the boy into bed. He smiled at his son, letting him keep his prizes. 

“That was fun.” Bucky finally spoke up. “I don’t think I can eat ever again though.”

“That food was so good.” Tony sighed content as he walked back out, holding a pastel green unicorn under his arm. It was a little gift for Loki. 

He chuckled. "Have a good night, Tony."

Loki and the others had already come home. Everyone was tucked well and away into the bed for the night.

“Night Cap.” Tony walked Bucky and Steve to the door then went to see Loki. He smiled when he saw the god in their daughters’ room. “I got you a surprise.” He spoke quietly as he walked over, holding up the stuffed animal. 

Loki chuckled as he saw the toy. "Is that for me or the girls?" he asked.

“For you. I thought you might like it.” Tony smiled. Loki rolled his eyes and took the stuffed animal from his husband. Taking him off to bed, he placed the unicorn in a special place.

***

Time flew and before long, the big day was upon them. 

"Stop it Bruce." Lizbeth groaned as she pulled her foot into her body.

"Don't you need to be getting up so you can go meet the others?" he asked. 

"Let me sleep." The brunette groaned. 

A big, playful grin stretched Bruce’s lips, and he tickled his fiancé until she was well awake.

"You are the worst person." She smiled as she kissed him.

After a few minutes, Lizbeth was heading out the door.

"That's my shirt."

"Yup. See you there." she winked.

Bruce smiled and shook his head before running his fingers through his hair. He yawned and walked into the kitchen to get some coffee.


	248. Chapter 248

“Okay, which tie?” Tony looked at himself in the mirror, changing between two different ties. 

"Anthony, you don't have to get dressed yet. The wedding doesn't start until four." He said. "It's only nine. Should you be getting a haircut and having lunch with the others?" Loki asked.

“It’s my best friend’s wedding and I’m panicking, alright? I want to make sure I look good but not so good the photographer starts snapping pictures of me instead of the happy couple.” Tony switched the ties again and huffed. “Loki.” He whimpered. “The tie looks stupid.”

Loki snapped his fingers so the suit and tie were in a garment bag. “You aren't even supposed to be getting dressed yet. Take the bag, Toki and Remus, and get going.

The inventor huffed and grabbed his bag before going to his sons. “Alright boys, Papa kicked me out of the room.”

“Were you getting dressed again?” Toki smiled. 

Fenrir walked into the room with his father and leaned against the door way with a knowing smile.

"The baby sitter will be here two hours before the wedding along with two SHIELD agents for the girls." Loki smiled. "Until then, we are going to do something about that hair."

Fenrir pouted but knew there was no getting around it. Tony on the other hand was still frazzled about his outfit for the wedding. Tony got diaper bags ready for his daughters, making sure they had everything they would need before leaving. Toki meanwhile was playing with Remus while they waited. The little boy laughed and giggled with his brother as they played. Loki eventually had to put the man out so he could find somewhere else to be and freak out.

Tony grumbled as he drove down to get some donuts. “Jerk.” 

“Sir, in his defense, he did ask you to relax.”

“Hey, Pepper’s getting married. I think I’m allowed to freak out.”

“Why will you not go meet the others so you can sit and talk with them?" Jarvis asked.

“Well, where the hell are they?”

"They are all at country club arranged for the wedding and are waiting in one of the many rooms with each other."

Tony headed that way and parked outside the club before going in. He was excited but he was also nervous. He wanted this day to be perfect for his friends. On the other side of the club, a room was being prepared for the girls for when they finally arrived. 

“Stark! Glad you could make it!” Steve smiled at the man. “What took you?”

“I was trying to pick the proper outfit and Loki locked me out of the tower.”

“Tony, it doesn’t start until…”

“Yeah, I know!”

"Why are you freaking out, he's the one getting married." Sam pointed out.

"Because it's Aunt Pepper's wedding and he cares so he doesn't want to ruin it." Toki replied as he brought Remus into the room and sat him down with a toy. Bucky went over to start playing with him but not before Clint got the usual dead stare from him.

“I want everything to be exactly the way she imagined it.” 

Steve couldn’t help smiling at Stark. “You really care for her.”

“I do, Rogers. I really do.” 

Bucky snorted at the look Clint got before going over to Remus. “You’re getting big, huh?”

Remus nodded. "Untle Buppy." Remus smiled, and he leaned over and hugged him.

"What about me Remy?" Sam asked the boy.

"Untle Sham!"

Bucky pointed to Clint. "Who's that?" 

"Ber bane." Remus answered. Everyone laughed at Remus’s answer and even Clint smiled a bit. 

“Hey, at least it’s not something worse.”

Tony went over to his son and kissed the boy’s cheek. 

Steve was getting some last minute details done with his suit and hair. Tony meanwhile was making sure everything else was still alright. The chapel and the music and the food. 

“No, put those flowers back there!” Tony directed the people as they finished putting all the last details into place. 

"Toki, come here for a minute." Sam called to the boy.

"Yeah Uncle Sam?"

"I need you to take this across the building to the room with all your aunts in it. Give it to your Aunt Pepper for your Uncle."

Toki nodded and smiled. “I got this.” The boy took off to deliver the package Sam had given him. 

On the other side of the club, Natasha finished getting Steve's gift ready for Fenrir to take over to Steve. Loki was in the room with them in female form, though he promised not to steal Pepper's spot light and would turn back once they were about to start.

“Auntie Pepper!” Toki walked over to the redhead and handed her Steve’s gift with a smile. 

"Thank you Toki." Pepper smiled.

Loki went over and kissed Toki on the head. "Go on back to them." he said.

"We'll see you later." Toki smiled heading off.

“I gave her the gift!” Toki smiled as he ran back over to where his father and the others were. 

“I’m proud of you.” Tony smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. 

Remus tugged on Steve's jeans. "Need wab hands." he said.

“You need what?”

“Rem, don’t grab stuff with dirty hands.” Tony went over and scooped the boy up. “Come on, let’s go get you cleaned off.”

"Tony, he had to get my attention. He needs help reaching the sink." Steve said.

“Yeah well you’re lucky he isn’t covered in something worse.” Tony said as he went to the bathrooms down the hall and rinsed off Remus’s hands. “You know you’re not supposed to be getting dirty.”

Remus giggled. "Went potty." he said pointing to the toilet.

“All by yourself huh?” Tony grinned then glanced over at the toilet. 

He nodded. "Yup. I did good?"

“You did great buddy.” Tony kissed the top of the boy’s head then went over and flushed the toilet. Not too bad, all things considered. Remus and he went to keep playing with Bucky and Sam.

Bruce meanwhile was having thoughts of his own wedding to be had on November.

"You two will be so cute together." Pepper chuckled.

"Stop, please. Today is your day. It’s to talk about how cute you and Steve will be." Lizbeth smiled.

"But you and Bruce are perfect for each other." Hill pointed out.

“Hey, are you guys talking about Brucey’s wedding?” Tony walked over, smiling. 

Bruce blushed a bit. “I think we should focus on Pepper and Steve. They’re the ones getting married right now.”

“Well yeah, but that doesn’t mean you two can’t talk about your wedding.” 

"Lizbeth and I have planned the basics. She hasn't gone to look for a dress yet. We picked the colors, the location, the menu and our honeymoon spot." he smiled.

“If you need help paying for anything, you know who to ask.” Tony smiled at Bruce. 

“You really like buying people’s wedding for them, don’t you?”

“Hey, everyone deserves a perfect wedding.”

"Tony, between myself, Liz and her parents we can handle our own wedding. But we really want to borrow your vacation home in the British country side." he smiled.

“Alright, you can use it.”

Steve shook his head a bit. “You wouldn’t happen to have a place in Hawaii, would you? Pepper’s been wanting to go there.”

“She already asked to borrow the place Steve.” Tony smiled at the man.

Clint just shook his head. "You guys are terrible."

"When are you going to propose to Avalon, that's girl is crazy about you." Sam said.

"Why would you want to go to England instead of someplace warm?" Clint questioned.

Bruce just smiled a bit. “Liz has always wanted to go there when she’s not working.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Tony shrugged then his phone beeped. “Gotta go get changed. Come on Rem.”

The boy giggled happily and ran after his father.

"Yeah, we all do. All the suits are right here, we were just going to all get changed in here." Steve said.

“I have to get mine and Remus’ out of the car. I’ll be right back.” Tony went out and grabbed their suits before going back inside. He got changed then dressed Remus. The boy looked quite dashing. “Look at you, so handsome.”

Remus smiled and hid his face in his hands. 

"I swear he is not your kid if he keeps playing that shy act." Bruce said.

“Oh trust me, he’s not as shy as he lets on.” Tony ruffled the boy’s hair before brushing it back again. 

"He'll be as smooth as his father, let’s just hope he doesn’t bring home any gods."

“Hey, the one I brought home was pretty great.” Tony smiled. 

“Dad!” Toki smiled as he ran over to Tony, dressed and ready. “Look, Uncle Hawkeye did my hair!”

“Wow, look at that. You look so handsome.” 

Steve shook his head. "Alright we are going to get our pictures taken first, then the girls. We'll do the ceremony and then more pictures with the bridesmaids and groomsmen, myself, and Pepper, all of us, and then her and me with her parents. From there it’s just a number of others during the course of the night."

"Then let’s get you down there." Bucky smiled.

“You think you can behave for a couple pictures?” Tony looked at Remus and the boy grinned. 

More people started arriving and everyone was ushered to their seats. The Avengers were, of course, seated closer to the front on Steve’s side while Pepper’s family sat in the set of pews. Everyone that walked in gave Steve a big smile and a congratulatory hug. 

Fury, Hill, and a few others from SHIELD were on Steve's side. The rest of the team was in the wedding. Loki, Toki, and Fenrir took up to Steve's side as well. 

Everyone was seated and Steve took his place at the altar before the music started.

In pairs, the others came down the aisle taking up their respective sides, before Pepper and her father started down the aisle. Steve's smile only grew bigger as she got closer.   
Tony looked back at the woman and smiled as well. God, she looked gorgeous. Steve really was a lucky guy. The photographer started taking pictures of Pepper as she walked down, and a few others got pictures on the phones. 

Once Pepper was at the altar, everyone sat down and things got started. The priest looked out on everyone and began the ceremony, which Tony was starting to feel would never end. He was never very big on church stuff. When it came time for the rings, Remus held them up on his little pillow. 

"Here you go." he said smiling at her. There was a general awe from the others in the room. Tony smiled at his son and Remus waved back at his parents proudly. The couple was pronounced husband and wife, sealed with a kiss. The two headed down the aisle, followed by bridesmaids and groomsmen for the rest of the pictures to be taken. Everyone threw rice over the happy couple, cheering and smiling. More pictures were taken outside the church and soon, it was off to the reception. 

“Congratulations Pep.” Tony hugged the woman tight. “You finally caught a good guy.”

The reception was another affair all together. Dinner was served first, followed by the toast and then the dancing started. Tony held Emery as he danced, doing slow twirls with the girl so she wouldn’t get too freaked out. The children all seemed to be enjoying the music and dancing though. Toki had gone off to dance with Nelim and Fenrir was dancing with Pepper.

Steve was off dancing with Pepper's mom. 

"Come on Clint, let’s dance." Avalon smiled at him.


	249. Chapter 249

"No, I don’t want to dance." 

"You don't want to do anything with me anymore. You don't want to cuddle, talk, watch movies or even play games."

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore." He said. 

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you Avalon, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore."

The woman looked taken aback by what was being said. Lip quivering, tears started down her cheeks before she took off at full speed to fly off.

Clint watched her go and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt bad, he really did, but there just wasn’t any connection between them anymore. 

Natasha smiled as she danced with Sam before noticing that Avalon had left. She walked over to Clint worried. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later.”

The redhead pursed her lips but went back to dance with Sam. 

“May I have this dance?” Tony smiled at his husband as he walked over to him. Loki smiled at him and nodded. Letting Tony take him to the dance floor, he looked around and frowned. 

"Where did Avalon go?" It worried him because of how excited she'd been for that day.

Tony glanced around. “I don’t know. Did you see her leave?”

Bucky had seen the woman take off and stalked over to Clint. "What did you do?" He asked. While everyone else would buy what he told them, the archer wasn't going to get off easy.

Clint looked up at Bucky then away. “I don’t want to talk about this right now, alright? It’s Pepper’s wedding.” He spoke quietly. 

"Exactly, so today would be a really shitty time for you to go ahead and hurt her feelings." Bucky replied. Clint frowned as he looked down at his hands before standing. 

“I’m not talking about his now.” He looked at Bucky then away and walked off.

"I see a few of her feathers about." Loki replied. Tony looked around noticed them as well. He sighed quietly. 

“Think we should go look for her.”

Loki shook his head. "Whatever it is it will sort itself out in time." At least he hoped it would.

Tony nodded then smiled at his husband. “Do you want a Midgardian wedding too?” He teased and kissed the god’s cheek. 

"How about we wait to get married again?"

“I never said it had to be now. Besides, we still have Bruce and Liz’s wedding.” Tony smiled and twirled his husband before pulling him close. 

"I know, but still, let’s do it in a few years when we've been married for about 20 of ten." 

“We can have a big wedding if you want. Huge, fancy church, invite every single friend and family member we have.” Tony grinned. 

"Absolutely not." Loki cut in. "I don't need something huge and flashy."

Tony laughed. “I know. I just wanted to hear what you would say.” The inventor kissed Loki’s cheek. “So what would you have?”

"Just our friends and family, the children of course. Nothing over the top."

“Nice and simple. Should we do it in a church or would that just mess you up forever?”

"It wouldn’t mess me up but I certainly don't want it in a church. And right, now I rather not get into a subject of religion considering what I am." He replied. 

“Alright, alright.” Tony smiled then looked down as Remus tugged his leg. “You wanna dance too buddy?”

“Dance!”

Loki got out of the way so Remus could dance with his father. Tony held Remus’s small hands in his own, dancing with his son.

Fury had both Emery and Astrid in his arms dancing with them, while Fenrir danced with Agent Hill.

“May I have this dance?” Pepper smiled up at Loki. Loki nodded and he began to dance with Pepper. 

"It was a beautiful ceremony and you look amazing. You're glowing."

Pepper blushed and giggled. “Thank you, and thank you so much for being here.”

"I wouldn't have missed it." Loki replied. "I wish a great deal to you and the Captain, Mrs. Rogers."

Pepper smiled more at the sound of that name. “It’s weird thinking that I’m already married and expecting a kid. Is this how you felt when you married Tony?”

"Not so much weird as I felt a sense of joy come over me. I never thought I would find someone who loved me and accepted me for me." he said. “I have that with Anthony and I couldn’t be happier."

“You know, you two still owe me for not inviting me to your wedding.” She smiled. 

“Dance!” Remus ran over to the pair and tugged at Pepper’s dress. 

"We know. Anthony and I will renew our vows and this time, we will do it here on Midgard for everyone to come." 

“You’d better. I want to be there for it.” Pepper smiled then looked down at Remus. “You want to dance too?”

“Dance!” Remus smiled. Loki let go of Pepper to allow her to dance with Remus. Remus held onto Pepper’s hands and giggled as he jumped in place, dancing with her. 

“You know, I think he only wants to dance with people we’re dancing with.” Tony noted as he walked over to Loki.

"Because that way he knows who is safe and who is not. Personally I feel better if he's dancing with anyone we know." Loki replied.

“Oh. I guess that makes sense.” Tony smiled as he watched Remus and Pepper dance. “Have you seen Fury? He won’t let anyone else hold the girls.” He chuckled and looked over at the director. He hadn’t set the girls down once. 

"Yes, I have seen. He loves his grand-children." Loki smiled.

“He really does. Did he tell you? He wants to take them all to Disney Land.”

"He can handle the lot of us, I’m sure he can handle a mob of children."

Tony grinned and nodded. “Yeah that’s true.” 

Loki went over to Fury to check on the girls, which at his insistence, Fury said they were fine and that Loki needed to relax.

“I’m taking good care of them, I promise. Now go back to your husband; he’s giving me a look.” Fury glanced over at Tony, who couldn’t stop watching the two as if they were up to something. 

Loki nodded to him, and went back over to Tony. "He's not giving them up."

Tony laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, I noticed. Did he ask you to let him hold onto them longer?”

"No, he said, “I’m taking care of them, I promise.’” Loki replied.

Tony smiled. “Looks like he’s really enjoying having them to himself.” 

Loki nodded. "He should enjoy it."

The party went on into late that night before everyone started heading home. Toki yawned as he walked to the car, his eyes almost closed. 

“That was fun.” He smiled. 

Tony chuckled, holding Remus in his arms. “Yeah, it was.”

Fenrir carried Astrid, rocking her gently before putting her into her car seat. Loki had Emery tucked against his chest.

"I don't think Grandpa Fury put the twins down at all." Fenrir chuckled.

"No, he didn't. He loves them very much, he loves all you children." Loki said. Tony got Remus into his car seat before getting into the front. “Oh my feet hurt.” He chuckled. 

"Mine too, Beloved." Loki replied. With everyone into the car, Loki looked behind him to check on everyone. 

"Remus, are you okay back there?" 

"Yes." He nodded.

As everyone started leaving, Bucky smiled as he watched Steve and Pepper have one last dance. The following day, they'd be heading off for their honeymoon. Looking around, he spotted Nat and Clint together looking to be in a heated conversation. He still wanted answer to his earlier question.

“This isn’t any of your business, Natasha.”

“It is my business when two of my friends break up like this. What the hell happened?”

“Why the fuck do you care so much? You can’t fix it anyway and she doesn’t deserve to be dragged into my problems anyway!”

“So you’re admitting this was one you?”

“Yes, it was!” Clint shouted at her then looked away. He’d never shouted at her, at least not when they weren’t playing video games. “I can’t even begin to understand half the shit Avalon went through. I can’t be what she needs me to be.”

Bucky frowned when Clint said what he did. Being alone and trying to deal with half of what Avalon had been through wasn't easy. Bucky left them where they were to go to Avalon.

Natasha sighed heavily and shook her head. “At least you could admit it.”

“Look I’ve done lots of bad stuff in my life. I’ve been through a lot and I’ve done a lot. I want a chance to make it right, and I can’t do that by messing Avalon up even more. She needs somebody that understands what she’s been through. And I can’t.” He pursed his lips, looking away. “I’m going home.” 

***

Tony drove them back to the tower, yawning as he pulled into the garage. While he hadn’t been overly excited with the concept of a bigger car, he knew there would be no way to fit the family in his sport’s cars. Nelim got Remus while Tony took Astrid. 

“Come here, baby girl.” He smiled, scooping her up carefully.

Loki got Emery out. While he didn't chose favorites, he did pay a bit more attention to her, watching her development a bit more to see how she grasped things differently from her babbling sister.

Fenrir let out a yawn as they arrived on the home floor.

"Hello everyone. How was the wedding?"

"It was beautiful Jarvis. Ms. Potts was a vision and the captain looked his best." Loki replied. "Fury did not let go of the girls the entire time during the reception and the boys danced with just about everyone." 

Tony set Astrid in her crib and smiled down at the girl before going over to see Emery. “How’s she doing?” 

Nelim put Remus in his bed and tucked him in before going over to check Toki. Toki yawned loudly and got out of his little suit before pulling on his pajamas.

"She's fine. She still isn’t talking, or babbling like Astrid and for a baby, she has a great deal of focus in her eyes."

Tony smiled down at Emery. “I think Astrid talks in her sleep.” He chuckled a bit. “Emery’s so quiet though.”

He nodded as he looked at them both. "She'll certainly have a lot to say when she finally starts to talk. She'll be speaking in full sentences." Loki replied. 

“Really?” Tony looked at his husband pleasantly surprised. 

Loki nodded. "When she finally talks, it's going to be a full sentence, which is why I tell you not to do baby talk to any of the children. When they babble like they do, it's because they are trying to repeat what you've said in a way of communication." Loki replied.

“Hey, I don’t do baby talk. You scolded me back with Remus for that.” 

***

Avalon had gone off to her place at first, but after finding herself to be in physical pain from the breakup, she went to Natasha's apartment to wait for her.

Natasha got home some time later, slightly surprised to see Avalon there. “Hey Avi.” She walked towards the young woman. “How are you holding up?”

"Everything hurts." She replied. Her face was red and puffy from all the crying. "I don't know what I did wrong. I followed your advice and Pepper's and now it won't stop hurting." She sobbed. Clint was the first man Avalon let herself show all emotions around. Let herself feel loved and happy.

Natasha went over and hugged Avalon. “It’s going to hurt for a while, but it will go away over time.” She rubbed Avalon’s back gently. 

"I don't like feeling like this." she said. "I hate feeling like this."

“I know. It’s never a good feeling.” Natasha pulled away a bit and gave her a small smile. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?”

Avalon nodded. "Is there anything that makes it stop hurting? Even for a little while?" Anything would feel better than how she was feeling at this point.

“Then we need lots of pizza.” Natasha ordered them food and fixed something up for Avalon to snack on in the meantime. “Junk food, movies, and talking shit on the person you broke up with.” Natasha smiled. 

"I haven't eaten since that lunch we had before the wedding." she replied. Which for the woman was dangerous, considering she needed to eat every few hours unless she was sleeping.


	250. Chapter 250

“Then we need lots of pizza.” Natasha ordered them food and fixed something up for Avalon to snack on in the meantime.

"Thanks Nat." Getting up, Avalon hugged her. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

Natasha smiled at Avalon and hugged her back. “I’ll always try my best for you. You deserve it.”

Avalon cracked her first smile since Clint had broken her heart.

Natasha smiled back. “Now, let’s get crazy.” She pulled up the soda and got the movie started. Sitting down with her, Avalon enjoyed herself and felt a great deal better. Natasha stayed up with Avalon until six in the morning before finally passing out on the couch.

It was mid-afternoon when Avalon woke up and decided to make something to eat for both her and Natasha. Natasha was roused by the smell of food and stretched before getting up. Her usually neat hair was sticking up on the side. 

“Morning.” She smiled at Avalon then yawned. 

"Hey. It’s actually three in the afternoon. Thanks for last night. Once we're done, I'll clean up and get out of your hair."

“You can stay as long as you want.” Natasha waved it off then tried to tame her hair. “I’m gonna go wash up.”

Avalon nodded, letting Nat go wash up while she finished cooking. The woman felt a great deal better than she had last night. 

Natasha went and took a quick shower before going back over to Avalon. “Do you want to stay here today? I could take you out to dinner. We could go down to the park and let you fly around a bit. Fury finally got you special clearance.” She smiled.

"The park sounds good. I can take you up finally if you'd like. We just have to get you come goggles."

Tasha really liked the sound of that. “I’ve got a pair. I’ll just look like a creep watching you.” She chuckled. 

"No, you won't. Well no more than anyone else." 

After eating and getting cleaned up, they made their way off to the park. Avalon stretched out her wings, letting them get used to the crisp air.

"Alright, I’m going to get a running start to take off. Hold your hands up when you see me coming back for you."

Natasha looked focused and nodded. “I’ll be ready.”

Avalon nodded then took off running. She was glad she finally got to fly instead of climbing around the rafters at both her place and SHIELD. Turning around, she headed back for Natasha, who turned before going into a steady jog. Grabbing Nat, Avalon scooped the woman up, laughing, and took her around the first turn, keeping a good hold on Nat. The assassin whooped and cheered as she flew through the air with Avalon. She looked down, unable to believe how high they were. 

“This is amazing!”

"And this is what it always looks like for me. Hold on tight." Avalon headed towards the river to show her the view from there before going to standing at the top of the bridge. 

Natasha looked around in absolute awe. She pushed her hair out of her face, smiling. “Oh my God!”

Avalon chuckled as she let herself fall back over the fridge towards the water. As she neared the water, she flailed her wings once more, hovering mere inches above the cold water. Going back, she grabbed Natasha as she had before. They flew back to the park, and Avalon set Nat down before setting down herself. 

"I see why you need so many calories. That was amazing." Nat told her. It was a thrill unlike anything she’d ever felt before! Nat sighed content, smiling still. 

Avalon nodded. "Yeah, it felt incredible when I finally got out of those labs. To taste free and fresh air. To see blue skies and feel the sun on my skin."

“I know that feeling.” Natasha looked at her then up at the sky. “Like being born again.”

"I can't say it’s like being born again; I don’t remember what it was like the first time."

Natasha laughed a bit. “Neither do I, but I hear people use that phrase a lot.”

Avalon nodded in understanding. "I've been showing Sam some tricks but he can’t do many of them because his wings aren't real."

“I bet he’s so jealous.” Natasha grinned. 

"Of course he is." She smiled. "Bucky and I have been training a lot of the SHIELD agents. He knows so much."

“He really does. And I think all that training helps him handle his aggression. He used to lash out a lot.”

"I know. He lashed out at me once. He said it was a lot of anger he was holding. Thinking about getting back at them. We've spent a couple of nights training together, getting the anger out that we have against Hydra."

“It’s good to get it out. And you two understand that better than anybody, even me.”

Avalon wrapped a wing around Nat, pulling her closer. "You still know what it feels like. Our experiences don't make yours invalid." she replied. 

Natasha smiled at Avalon. “Thanks. I need to hear that sometimes.”

She nodded. "Don't forget it. Now, shall we wander around for a little while?"

“I vote we get dinner. I’m starving.”

"Sounds good to me. Want to go back to my place? I'll cook and you can help me clean out Clint's stuff."

“It’s a deal.” Natasha smiled and they headed back to Avalon’s place. It seemed to get bigger every time she went there. 

"Make yourself at home." Avalon told her as she climbed into the rafters and through them to the nest.

Natasha walked around slowly, enjoying all the space. “God, it’s so nice in here.”

"That’s right, since Tony set this up for me you never really got to see it." She said. "Fury told him about everything that Hydra did and the room they gave me to move, so he thought I would like it better if I had that too.”

“Stark really thinks of everything. I guess that can be good sometimes.” Natasha smiled. “Definitely better than having a tiny apartment.” 

"I don't think your apartment is tiny. But why is Clint's apartment so tiny? I mean he gets paid like the rest of us. Yet he's always complaining he never has money." Avalon said. 

"Head's up." She called as she dropped a shoe of his over the side of the nest.

Natasha moved out of the way. “He donates most of it to orphanages and children’s hospitals. He grew up poor so when he complains about it, he’s just making noise. He doesn’t really care. It’s more than he’s ever had in his life.” She shrugged. “And you know how he likes to be dramatic.”

"Yeah, he complains when Sam and I leave him behind." She replied.

Natasha chuckled. “It’s funny cause he actually doesn’t mind being alone.” She started gathering up Clint’s things. 

"Is that why he broke up with me?" she asked. "Because he prefers to be alone? Was I too clingy, did I ask to spend too much time with him?" she asked.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. Barton just likes his space sometimes. You weren’t too clingy. He just didn’t know how to be there for you. You’ve been through things he can’t imagine.”

"I don't expect him to. I didn't expect him to." Maybe this was just another lesson in acting human and dealing with her emotions she needed to learn. "But what about Bucky? We shared some of the same issues having been messed up with Hydra. He understands things a bit better. I get to talk to him about them. And I like him."

Natasha looked over at Avalon and smiled a bit. “Then maybe that’s where you should be looking for your next relationship.”

"To Bucky?" Avalon questioned.

“Why not? I mean, he likes you and you like him.” Nat finished getting Clint’s things together, and set them all in a pile by the door.

"I don't think Bucky likes me that way." Avalon blushed a bit. "I think he just sees me more as a friend. Maybe a sister."

“It doesn’t hurt to ask.” Nat shrugged, and started heaving stuff out to her car. 

"I guess you're right." 

“And if he says no, I can kick his ass for you.” Nat gave a little smile and finished packing all of Clint’s things into her car.

"No, I will kick his ass." she replied. "I should have kicked Clint's ass." Avalon replied suddenly feeling very angry.

“You can punch him later if you want.” Nat suggested, watching Avalon. “Right now, I think you should wait till you stop seeing red.”

"I’m not seeing red. All the colors are still the same." 

Natasha chuckled a bit. “It’s just an expression.”

"Okay." Now that the angry mood was gone, she headed back into her place and went for the kitchen, handing Nat a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Natasha took a big drink from her water and sighed. “Surprised he didn’t bring his guitars over.”

"He did, he brought over five of them. I got annoyed because they were taking up so much space so I made him take them back to his place." 

Nat snorted. “You know he doesn’t even play on all of them. Just one.”

"Yeah, I know." Avalon shook her head. "I have juice and soda if you want something to drink. As far as food, there's a lot of pasta."

“Pasta sounds good.” Natasha went into the kitchen area with Avalon. Avalon pulled out some left-overs first to set on the table. Nat goes some plates and silverware out for them. Heating up the food, Avalon dished it out for them. 

"So how was the rest of the reception, did you have fun?"

Natasha smiled. “Oh it was a lot of fun. Remus and Toki started a little food fight and got frosting in Tony’s hair.”

"Of course. Those kids are funny. Before I left, I saw that Fury had the twins and was dancing with them. I had danced with Remus for a few moments."

“They are pretty great.” Natasha served herself some pasta when it was done. “Makes you wonder what Steve and Pepper’s kids will look like.”

"Blonde, blue eyed, and adorable." Avalon giggled.

“You’re definitely right.” Natasha chuckled quietly. “I wonder if Bruce will ever warm up to having kids?”

"I heard him talking once to Liz over the phone. He wants kids, he loves them even, but he doesn't want the Hulk to get passed through the genetics."

Natasha nodded, knowing that might be a problem for them. “I guess they could always adopt.”

"People can really do that? Take in children that are not theirs?" Avalon cocked her head to the side.

“Happens all the time.” Natasha took a bite of her meal, and licked the sauce off her lips.

"I thought that was only in films." Avalon answered.

Nat just chuckled. “No, it happens in real life too.”

"Stop that look. It's bad enough I'm still figuring stuff out about earth and the world and I've been free for a year."

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” She looked away. 

"You didn't make me feel bad, that’s just the same look Clint gives me."

“All the more reason to be sorry.” 

Once they were done, Avalon felt much better. She pulled out her phone and smiled. 

"So what do you want to do? Want to head home or come to SHIELD with me?"

“I have to drop all this junk off at Clint’s place, but I can swing by SHIELD with you.”

Avalon nodded. "Do you think he’s home right now? If not, I'll at least help you get it all into his place."

“I’ll text and ask, but he’s probably out with his kids.” Natasha pulled out her phone.

"Just check please." Avalon knew she was asking a great deal of Natasha, but she didn’t want to deal with Clint or even look at him right now. Natasha waited a moment then looked at Avalon. 

“He’s out.”

Avalon nodded. "I can fly them up if you'll open the window. Get it done twice as fast."

“Sounds like a plan. Do you want to ride in my car or fly above?” Nat opened the driver’s side door.

"I'll fly." Avalon flexed her wings. Natasha nodded and drove to Clint’s apartment. She opened up her trunk and carried a few things in while Avalon flew the rest up. Avalon waited at the window for Nat to open it and take the rest of what she had. Once the redhead had, she told her there were only two more bags to go. Nat helped finish getting everything inside and sighed when they were done. 

“Finally.”


	251. Chapter 251

"No kidding." She replied. "He was slowly moving in." Avalon said.

“He does that. Just slowly creeps his things into the house.”

Avalon nodded when suddenly her phone went off in her pocket. 

"Alright, alright we'll be there." Avalon said reading the text. "Bucky said hurry up…"

Natasha nodded and headed back out of the apartment, locking the door. “What happened?” She asked as she went back outside to her car.

"Nothing, he said we are taking too long and he's bored."

The redhead smiled and shook her head. “Are we heading to his place?”

"No, he's down at SHIELD. Bit of sparring, some training, I get to take my anger out on him."  
\  
“You two crazy kids have fun.” Natasha winked and drove alongside her as they headed down to SHIELD.

"Oh hush he's older than you." Avalon called out.

“Technically yes.” The redhead smiled and parked outside of SHIELD before getting out of her car. Avalon laughed, and followed Tasha inside as they headed to the training area where Bucky was. It was always a riot to watch new SHIELD agents train with Bucky. 

Bucky smiled at him as saw Avalon and Natasha show up. Going over to the avian, he hugged her. "How you feeling?" 

"I'm doing fine. Nat's a big help." 

Bucky smiled at Nat and nodded to her. "Good to hear. Now, let’s whip some newbies into shape. I'm sure none of them can keep up with the three of us." He chuckled.

"Course not, but they're in for a surprise with me being here." Natasha laughed.

The trainees looked over at the trio and blanched slightly. This was starting to feel more like hazing than training. 

"Alright everyone, stretch the way we showed you. Actually put some effort into it or you can find yourself with a pulled muscle like Travors." Avalon commanded. The trainees all grumbled but went to stretch as they’d been shown. 

Natasha smiled and folded her arms over her chest. “Aw, look at them.”

"Yah they're a whiny bunch." Bucky replied. 

"No real idea of what they are up against. And to think we're holding back a lot of it." Avalon added.

"You shouldn't hold back."

"We have to. Can't have them knowing all our secrets, otherwise they get it into their heads that they can beat us."

“Plus, it’s funnier when they think you’re scary.” Natasha grinned playfully then sighed. “But they should know what they’re up against.”

"Yeah well until they can handle the basics." Avalon called out loud enough for them to hear. "We aren't moving any further."

“They’re young, but they’ll have to learn quickly.”

“Makes me wish we could be harder on them.”

“If we push them any harder, we may as well give them all serums of their own.” Natasha knew they would never really be on the same level as Hydra’s super soldiers, but they had to try. 

"Yeah we do have to remember they're human." Bucky shrugged. "Okay Nat, since you're the guest, you get to lead them today." He told her.

“Oh, I feel so special.” The redhead smiled then took off her jacket, tossing it aside. 

"Well now they can think that they are getting kicked into shape by someone different." Bucky laughed.

“Oh please, they know me already.” Natasha chuckled and walked over to the trainees, her face completely blank. “Children, you know what to do.”

All the trainees immediately stood in line at attention.

Avalon started laughing. "Maybe we should just get Agent Romanov to get you into fighting shape if this is how you act with her." 

"Because she doesn't treat us like super soldiers." One grumbled.

Avalon heard him and appeared before him in a matter of seconds. "Whether you are super soldiers or not, you take orders from us. The things you go against will not show you any mercy. I damn sure don't want to spend my time training you when I could worry about my own back and that of my team. You want to live, come see me, but otherwise find the door."

The agents all went quiet. They were so new, they hadn’t fought anything other than regular human beings with guns. Most of them hadn’t even been out on field missions yet. 

“You’re not training to fight people like me.” Natasha spoke up. “You’re training to fight people like Agent Barnes and Avalon. People with super enhanced abilities. If you can’t face up to them, then you should be more worried about your skill level and not how they treat you during training.”

“We’re sorry Ma’am.”

Bucky nodded. The man before Avalon looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry-"

"If you can't have enough respect to look me in the eyes before you apologize, save it." She told him. Not giving him a chance to do anything else, she walked away.

Bucky gave her a look before nodding. “Nat, you've got the floor." He grabbed Avalon's wrist and led her off to a far corner of the room.

"Still angry about yesterday?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. 

"I'm angry about a lot of things and yesterday just added fuel to the fire." 

"Once we get rid of them you can have a go at me. I’m harder to break then them." Bucky gave Avalon a soft smile. "Chin up."

Natasha pushed the trainees a bit harder that day, not letting them rest as often as they usually did. They would have to get used to being pushed like this. 

“Come on, you should be able to keep up with me at least!” 

Many of them looked tired and ready to quit and suddenly realized how good they had it with Bucky and Avalon training them. Natasha didn’t let the trainees stop until they had literally collapsed. She looked them over then stood tall. 

“I expect better next time.”

The trainees nodded and after a few minutes, they got together and left them. 

Bucky smiled at her. "We'll start pushing them to that limit ourselves. We were going far too easy on them."

"You can't go easy on them. I know you and Avalon don't want to seem like you're going to do to them what Hydra did to you, but Hydra tortured you. Making them do ten extra jumping jacks isn't torture." Natasha explained.

Bucky gave a slight nod and sighed. He’d been fighting so hard over the months not to feel like the weapon Hydra had created him to be. He had tried so hard to avoid anything that would make him feel like he was slipping back under their control. The truth was, now he was fighting against Hydra. He wasn’t their puppet anymore. 

Avalon came to stand next to him, rubbing a spot on his back. "Time we stop acting like they have a hold on us. They got us once, they won't get us again. You know and so do I." Avalon reminded him. 

"Rather be dead than under their control again."

"You and me both. We'll use their training and skills against them." 

Bucky nodded. Avalon left to go grab them some drinks leaving the two. 

"So what are you about to get into?" Bucky asked Nat.

Natasha shrugged. “Avalon wanted to swing by here and bother you.” She smiled a bit. “I don’t really have any other plans for the rest of the day.”

"Yeah, once she gets back we're gonna have a go at it so she can take her anger at Clint out on me." He replied. "You're a great friend for hanging out with her all day."

“I like to try and be there for the people I care about.” Natasha gave a little smile. Avalon came back into the room throwing each of them a bottle of water. Natasha caught hers then opened it and took a large drink. Bucky took a drink of his and set it to the side. 

"Whenever you're ready, Angel." He told her. 

Avalon smiled at the nickname he'd given her. "Actually put up a fight." 

Natasha went over to one of the chairs and took a seat. She didn’t want to miss this.

Avalon took the first strike and went right for Bucky's ankles. The man quickly moved back, watching Avalon carefully. He liked seeing her fight, though usually that was against someone else. He’d have to be ready for her attacks. He dodge another incoming strike and maneuvered back. Avalon took the chance of the opening to kick him in the hip. Bucky grunted as the hit landed. He quickly moved back out of range, watching Avalon for her next move. She was fast; those wings weren’t just there for flying.

Backing away from him, Avalon grinned. 

“Come on, I'll let you get a free shot.”

Bucky grinned back and gave a little shake of his head. “Come on Angel, I know you better than that.” Bucky hung back then threw a kick. He knew he’d miss, but it was worth a shot anyway. Avalon grabbed his leg at the ankle and with the strength that you would never think she had, pulled him in a way that caused him to fall onto his back. 

"I still got a few tricks you don't know about." Moving to stand over him, she smiled. 

Bucky grunted but smiled up at the woman. “I’m starting to pick up on that.” He jumped back up and moved back. Avalon moved out of his way and he got up. Advancing quickly, she made out to kick him again this time higher and closer to his chest. Bucky moved back and just avoided the full-force of the kick. He reached out, grabbing Avalon by the knee and swinging her around before tossing her. Avalon dropped to the floor on her front, rolled away, and got back up. 

"Now that's how you do it, Bucky." She smiled. 

“You know I need a good warm up first.” He smiled back and rolled his shoulder. 

"Your arm okay?" She asked.

"It's good, I promise."

"Will you two stop flirting and actually do something?" Natasha called.

Bucky looked back at Natasha and gave a playful frown but the redhead just grinned.

Avalon shook her head. "You are just supposed to sit back and watch." Avalon chuckled. Walking to the other side of the room, Avalon kicked off her shoe so she was barefoot.

Nat went over to Bucky and smiled at him. "Avalon really likes you. Flirt a little, if you remember how."

Bucky looked at Natasha and smirked confidently. “Please, that’s the one thing Hydra couldn’t take away from me.” 

"Good, because I would like to think you've had a kiss since getting back to being a free man." she smiled.

“Hey, I kissed my pillow.” Bucky sassed then chuckled and walked back onto the floor to keep sparring with Avalon.

"Oh my God, you are hopeless as Steve." She rolled her eyes. Avalon joined him back on the floor. 

"Ready when you are, Bucky." 

Bucky smiled and relaxed, getting ready for their next round. “Ladies first.”

Avalon rolled her eyes but took the first strike to try and punch him in the chest. Bucky didn’t get the full hit, but it still hurt when she threw her punch. He let himself fall back before jumping back up to his feet. Avalon made as face as she watched him. Bucky did a quick lunge towards her before darting to the side and getting her in the arm. He threw a punch then quickly moved back. Avalon opened her wing to catch him, using it to push him to the ground. Bucky grunted and hit the ground a bit harder than he was expecting. He rolled over and jumped back up. Avalon winced a bit but once Bucky was back on his feet she knew he would be alright.

The brunette rolled his shoulders and gave Avalon a little smile. “Not worried about me, are you?”

"You're someone I care about. I'd worry about you just like I worry about Nat."

Bucky smiled more, and you could almost see a blush in his cheeks. “That’s sweet, although I’m built like a tank.”

"That don't mean shit." Avalon laughed. "Now quit dancing and fight me."

Bucky grinned and lunged at Avalon. He twisted his body and ducked before tackling her. Avalon used the momentum of the attack to roll them over so she had Bucky pinned to the floor. Bucky grunted a bit then pushed his legs and hips up to toss Avalon off. Rolling forward off of him, Avalon got up and with her position, turned in just the right way to round house kick him. Bucky groaned when the kick landed. He gripped Avalon’s leg and flipped her before twisting his body. He pressed his foot into her back, holding her down.   
"Finally remembered how to fight?" She asked. Letting her wings out, she was able to knock him back and onto his ass.

Bucky rolled back and jumped up onto his feet again. “I never forgot.” He gave her a little smile. 

"Good." She smiled. Moving to punch him with her left hand, she used it as a distraction to catch him in the stomach instead. Bucky caught her wrist and twisted with her, tossing her aside before stepping back again. They sparred for a few hours before Avalon finally tossed him onto his back. 

“I guess this means you win.” He gave her a cheeky little smile as he lay on the mat. 

"I think you let me win." she replied. "But I'm too hungry to care." Extending an arm to him she helped him up to his feet. "You need to eat as well."

"You don't have to worry about me." Bucky replied.   
"I'm not. I'm just being a friend." Avalon replied.


	252. Chapter 252

Natasha smiled at the two and rolled her eyes before standing. “Do you two want to eat alone, or am I invited?” 

"You're invited of course." Bucky replied. 

Natasha smiled a bit and stood then paused, looking at the message she’d just received. She frowned curiously. “Actually, I need to take a reign check.”

"You sure?" Avalon asked.

"Yeah." Natasha smiled. "I'll see you two later."

Bucky watched her go then looked at Avalon and gave her a cheeky smile. “Guess it’s just the two of us.”

"Guess so. So what do you want to eat? Or should we just got the buffet a few blocks over?"

“Buffet sounds good to me.” Bucky smiled and shrugged. Avalon smiled. As they went to leave she saw one of her feathers sticking out at an odd angle and pulled it. "Here, you keep that one." She said, handing it to Bucky.

Bucky smiled softly and took it. “Thanks.”

"You're welcome." 

Getting cleaned up a bit, they headed out to the street to go get something to eat. Bucky wore his usual hoody, and kept his metallic arm covered. He didn’t exactly like it when people would stop and stare at him. 

"Here." Avalon gave him his usual leather glove for it. She looked at the hoodie he was wearing and it was starting to fall apart. He was rough on it.

“Thanks.” Bucky took it and slipped it on, relaxing a bit more.

Avalon nodded. "No problem." Tucking her wings as close into her back as possible, she put on the harness that would compress her wings. Fury made it regulation she wear it when they were going out just to go out and be in the world.

When they walked into the restaurant, Bucky’s stomach growled loud enough to catch a few people’s attention. Avalon chuckled at this. She was hungry but her stomach never voiced the complaint for food. Pulling out her wallet, she paid for their entrance and quickly spotted a seat in the corner.

"I'll grab the table, you get yours first. Something with a lot of calories in it." He told her.

"I know how to feed myself." 

"I know."

Bucky smiled a bit at Avalon then went to get a plate. He was thankful they were in New York; there were so many other heroes and mutants there that he and Avalon didn’t really attract attention at all.

Sitting down to join Bucky at the table, Avalon shifted. "I hate binding them down, it's uncomfortable and they are big."

“I can only imagine.” Bucky shook his head. “Although I guess just having them out would probably be worse.” 

"Yeah Fury already had a fit about it." She chuckled.

"Trouble maker." He teased.

"You love it." She smiled.

"This is true." Bucky wasn't going to lie, he missed the trouble. It was like the days he got to have with Steve back in the day. Just without the fights.

"Well he gave me clearance to fly in the park. That’s where Tasha and I were before coming over to SHIELD."

“Yeah? Did you two have fun?” Bucky smiled then took a bite of his food.

"Of course." She smiled at him. "I can take you up if you want? Tomorrow, it's kind of dark out now." 

Bucky chuckled. “I’m not as big on flying as Nat is, actually, but thanks for the offer.” 

Avalon nodded. "It's okay, I understand." Turning back to her plate, Avalon ate thoughtfully, not knowing what to really say to him.

Bucky went silent as well. Thanks to everything Hydra had put him through, he was still trying to get used to being around people. It was hard, but he liked to think he was making progress. 

"I like you." Avalon suddenly blurted out.

Bucky blinked and looked up at her curiously. “You…do?”

"Yeah." She replied.

Bucky smiled sheepishly and looked away. “Oh wow.” 

Looking down at her plate, she felt her cheeks get hot. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. You can forget I ever said it."

“No I-I do!” Bucky said suddenly. “I do it’s just…I’m not used to this, you know?” He spoke quietly. “I was Hydra’s finger puppet for so long, I don’t…”

"No, I understand. Hydra really messed us up." Avalon replied. Maybe that was why Clint broke up with her. He couldn't handle what they'd done to her. "We can start slow." She offered.

“That’s be nice.” Bucky smiled softly at her. 

"Okay." She smiled at him. Bucky blushed a bit and went back to his food. Returning to her food Avalon changed the subject to weapons. It was easier to talk about this. Bucky smiled and spoke with Avalon, going over favorites and weapons he hated. 

"Could you help me with being able to handle the larger guns?" Avalon asked. 

“Absolutely!” Bucky smiled. 

Avalon smiled. "Good. I can teach you how to do something too, if there is something you want me to teach you."

“You don’t mind teaching me?” Bucky smiled at her. 

"Of course not." she replied.

“Gotta warn you, I’m stubborn.” He chuckled. 

"One of us needs to be." She replied. Avalon tried to be but never quite cut it.

Bucky chuckled then ate one of his chips. “You know, back when I was learning with Hydra, all they ever taught me was how to kill.”

"Because we weren't meant to have feelings. They wanted to chip me. Make it so that anything that made me question my actions, ask questions would be erased, they would have the perfect soldier." Avalon frowned, and Bucky matched that expression. He remembered those days, and he was only so lucky they never got around to doing the same to him. Well, not completely. Granted, there were still big holes in his memory, and there was a lot that he wasn’t even sure of. Still, he was thankful to have gotten out of there. 

“I guess it’s a good thing we both made it out then.” 

Avalon nodded before drawing a blank for a moment. It was the same look Bucky would get before he had a flash back, a million mile stare. 

Bucky frowned as he watched her. "Avalon?" 

"I need to see Fury." She said.

“Okay.” Bucky would just stick with her and make sure nothing was wrong. He moved carefully, not wanting to startle Avalon. “You wanna tell me what’s on your mind?”

"Hydra wiped my mind more times than I knew about by the time I found Clint. I just remember some information that I found once." she replied. 

Bucky’s face went a bit sterner and he nodded. They walked out. “Do you wanna fly there? I can meet up with you in a bit.” 

Avalon nodded. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" As she spoke she pulled them down an alley way, so she could start getting out of her harness.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve only been mugged once in my life and that was when I was ten.” He gave her a little smile. 

Avalon shook her head fondly. "Alright, I'll see you there." She said, before taking off in a furry of black feathers. Getting back to SHIELD as quickly as possible, Avalon went right to Fury. "I know why they want Toki." she said. 

"We already know why they wanted him." Fury replied, a bit surprised by how suddenly Avalon had burst in.

"No, it's more than that, much more."

Fury looked at Avalon and frowned with sudden concern. “What do you mean?” 

Bucky managed to get back to SHIELD headquarters quickly enough, and he was allowed up to Fury’s office without much question. It seemed the look on his face still had the power to tell people to get out of his way. 

"The files numbers, mine to be exact, it was 0835, but there were only 20 of us in the program that made it to any point of training."

"So?"

"I was number 835 of the children they experimented on for that project. Any babies that didn’t come out right were destroyed. If they didn't progress the way Hydra wanted them to, they were destroyed."

"Now where does Toki come in?"

"Hydra was bent on getting him back because of how he was able to handle the genes they put into him. They wanted him because he was the missing connection. If they could figure out how to make it work with him, to make it work with us so they could destroy less test subjects, and they would build a stronger army. Bigger, they could do more." She explained.

“I don’t understand, they reversed the effects of the splicing.” Fury looked at Avalon and his shoulders drooped slightly. “Unless it’s not a permanent thing.” The man rubbed his chin in thought. “Stark told me a while back that Toki’s been able to control insects lately.” 

"He's evolving." Avalon replied. "Something that they would want us to do as well, because it would mean that whatever genes they've given us are settling in. Like, how if my wings get cut off, they'll grow back. But if you cut me anywhere else, I have to heal at the same speed you would." She said. 

“So, the only thing they reversed was the actual physical attributes of the maggot genes.” Fury shook his head. “You have to tell Stark and Loki. They’ll panic, but they need to be on their toes.” The director sighed heavily, lips pursed. “Do you know if Hydra will still be after Toki?” 

"Of course they'd still be after him, they want their army because they are about to face us." She said. “They want a war and without Toki they will keep going through trial and error to get what they want." She explained.

“We’ll need to up Toki’s security detail.” Fury looked at the picture on his desk. “I really thought that was the end of it. That serum was…” He frowned and looked at Avalon. “I want you and Toki to be under higher security. They don’t have to be in your face, but I don’t want either of you to get caught off guard.” 

"That serum cured him of what they did but it doesn't mean that they can't do it again. He adapted the first time; he'll do it the second time as well." She looked at Fury with a frown on her face. 

"Don't give me that look kid, they already got you once, we don't need them getting you again. Like I said, they won’t be in your face."

"No, but they'll still be there." She replied. 

“I’m not going to risk losing another member of my team. This job is dangerous enough without a bullseye painted on your back.”

***

“Done with tutoring for the day?” Tony looked over as Toki walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, we got done early. I’m working on an experiment for the chemistry portion.” The boy grinned and it took Tony a moment to realize there was a moth sitting on his shoulder. A rather large moth.

“Umm, Toki?” 

“Hmm? Oh, her name’s Pibble. Don’t worry Dad, she won’t eat your suits.” 

“She’d better not.” 

"Make sure she doesn't eat your clothes either. Get some of your too small clothes out for her." Loki couldn't believe he was saying this, but what else was he going to do?

Toki smiled. “I already did. You should have seen her when she was a pupa.” The boy stood tall and proud. 

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line.” 

“It’s not an emergency is it?” Tony huffed and pulled out his phone. “Yeah?”

“We need to talk.”

“Oh, you’re not breaking up with me, are you?” 

Fury rolled his eyes. "No, I have some information for you and Loki, are you around the kids?" 

Loki looked at Nelim, who only nodded, already knowing what Loki was about to ask. Heading for a different room, Loki put a silencing spell up so they could talk to Fury.

"What's the problem?"

"Avalon told me that Hydra is still after Toki. Something to do with how he was able to adapt and how the genes grew and evolved with him. He's still a crucial part and the fact that he's controlling insects doesn't exactly help." Fury explained.

Tony frowned and shook his head slowly. “But…we reversed it.” His shoulders drooped. Had all of that been for nothing? 

"But they could do it again." Fury replied. "His DNA accepted it the first time, and it could very well accept it again."

Tony sighed heavily. “I’m assuming you already upped his security?” 

Fury nodded. “His, Avalon’s, and Barnes’s. We don’t need Hydra getting either one of them.”

“Should we tell Toki?” Tony looked at his husband. 

"He's old enough to know now." Loki nodded solemnly. "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Please call Toki in."

"Of course, Sir." 

Loki sighed. "It's time he understands why we do what we do." Loki told his husband.

Toki walked into the room, head lowered guiltily. “Is this about the snake?”

“The what?” Tony stared at him shocked. 

“Nothing!” Toki quickly amended. 

“No, this is,” Tony cleared his throat. “This is actually about you, buddy.” 

Loki was about to make a comment about the snake but left it so they could handle what was at hand.

"Did I do something wrong?" Toki asked. 

"No, my child." Loki replied. "This is about what Hydra and your birth mother did to you." Loki explained.

"I thought they didn't want me anymore?"

"We thought so too, but they do still want you. They also want Miss Avalon and Agent Barnes."

Toki frowned and shook his head. “But…why?” 

“Because they can still use. Your genes were very easily spliced, and now you’re body is adapting to what they did, it’s evolving. That’s why you can control insects.” Tony looked at the boy and sighed. “We’re not going to let them get to you, okay?”


	253. Chapter 253

Toki clenched his fists, and the magical bands on his wrists glowed slightly. “I won’t let them get me either.” 

"Let us worry about letting them get to you first." Loki replied. They'd been having this struggle for years; Toki refused to let people handle it to keep him safe. The fact that he could now control insects and was using the crystals didn't help to keep him safe.

“What if you can’t keep me safe? What if they go after you guys?” Toki looked at his parents more seriously. “I’m not a stupid little kid anymore. I know how to fight, and I know how to use some magic.”

“Toki, you’re not nearly trained enough to defend yourself against Hydra.”

“I’m not going to run out there and do it myself, but I won’t sit around in a bubble either! I spent enough time in a cage. I’m not going to hide from them anymore.” The boy stood tall then looked right at Loki. Of the both of them, he knew Loki would be more difficult to convince. “You started learning to defend yourself when you were about my age. Why can’t I at least learn how to keep myself safe?”

"Because I was raised differently!" Loki shouted. "I did what I needed to do because I wanted to be accepted. I am your father and here to protect you. No, you are not stupid, far from it, but if something happens to you because you wanted so badly to protect yourself I cannot help you. What happened to you by your mother’s hands is nowhere near close to the hundreds of other children they killed and tortured trying to make them like you." Loki explained. "You don't want to be treated like a child, well now it's time you know that they plan to kill you and use you to build an army to kill us."

Toki tensed up, but he didn’t look surprised. “I know what Hydra is and I know what they want to do to me. I’m not like normal kids, Papa. And you both need to stop pretending you can raise me like one.”

“We’re not going to let you run out there half-cocked Toki!”

“That’s not what I want! I just want you to stop pretending that I’m still a baby that needs to be sheltered!” Suddenly, his eyes darkened and turned black like they had been before his mutation was fixed. “I want to know what’s going on, and I want you to actually trust me!”

Loki moved to tower over the boy, his own eyes going red. “I suggest you remember who you are talking to. I am your father, not your friend." Loki reminded him. “You have no idea the horrors they can do to you. What you got, you grew with. What they did to the others, to Miss Avalon, they did as she was still growing. You want to know what's going on, they want to kill you, and use you for experiments. They want to turn you back into that child we brought home years ago." 

Toki shrank back, but he held Loki’s gaze. His eyes watered up, and he balled his hands into fists. “I remember everything they did to me.” His voice was quieter now as he spoke. “And I’m not scared of you, because I wasn’t scared of them either!” He suddenly shoved Loki back and stormed off. 

“Toki!” Tony reached out for the boy but he suddenly vanished. “Jarvis!”

“I am tracking him now Sir. He used one of the crystals on his wrist.”

Tony quickly pulled up a screen to watch Jarvis’s progress. “He can’t get off planet, right?”

“I am not sure Sir. I do not know the range of his crystal teleportation.” 

Toki meanwhile had appeared in a small hide out he’d made inside the walls of the tower. He couldn’t get far with his crystals; even with all his practice, he could only teleport so far. The last time he had tried, he’d made it clear to the state line. Toki cried and hugged his knees to his chest, hands shaking. 

Loki didn't budge an inch when the boy shoved him. Frowning, he knew what he had to do. He had to take the crystals from him. With the crystals still with him, Toki would only do as he wanted and find himself in trouble.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair then looked over at Loki. “What are you thinking?”

"I've given home to much freedom to explore magic. He doesn't have the skill like I do, he is not Fenrir. He does not understand, he thinks that just because he can use them that they will always work in his favor and that is not true." Loki replied. "I will remove them from him and send them back to Asgard where they belong."

“Loki, maybe it’s time we gave him something. Think about it: you let Fenrir practice magic, and he’s been out in the field of battle multiple times already. He’s been in direct danger, and since we brought Toki here, we haven’t even let him draw plans for his own suit. We need to show him that we trust him like we trust Fenrir.” 

"But they don't want Fenrir. Fenrir can save himself if they tie him down, Toki can't. They strip him of the gadgets he wishes to rely on and he's just a boy who can call insects to him."

“And if someone strips me of my gadgets, I’m just some rich guy who doesn’t even have a reactor anymore. Loki, this is exactly the reason we should give him something, anything he can use to feel safe. He’s terrified, and telling him he’s not allowed to even try to defend himself isn’t helping.” Tony walked up to his husband and held his arms. “I’m not saying that we should just toss him out into the world on his own. I’m saying that we should give him a little something. Let him keep the crystals, teach him how to use them better or let me build him a suit.”

"If you can convince him to give up the crystals then you can build him a suit." Loki relented.

Tony smiled tightlipped and nodded. “I’ll talk to him…if I can figure out where he is.” He sighed heavily.

“Sir, I have a location.”

***

Toki sniffled, looking through the pictures on his tablet. He scrolled through some he had taken himself, and the rest that his adoptive family had taken.

“Toki, buddy? I know you’re in the wall.” Tony’s voice sounded through. 

"Go away." 

“I talked to your papa. We agreed that you can have a suit, but you need to give up the crystals.” 

“I don’t want another play suit!”

“It won’t be for playing bud. It’ll be a real suit, just like mine.” Tony listened, waiting for Toki’s response. 

"Will it do all the cool things yours does?"

“You don’t get missiles, but yes, it will. You’ll have the blasters just like I do, and the capability for force fields and flight.” 

"So I can fight?" 

“You can defend yourself, but I don’t want you to go out looking for a fight.” 

It was silent for a moment before Toki crawled out of his hiding space. “I don’t want to look for a fight.”

“Then we’ll build your suit, but you need to give those crystals to your Papa.” 

"All of them?" 

"All of them." Tony replied, "Don't try lying, you know he'll know."

Toki huffed but nodded, taking off the bracelet he was wearing. “This is all I have.” 

“Now go apologize to your Papa.” 

Toki hung his head. "He won't want to see me."

“Toki, you may not be our biological son, but we would never not want to see you. You’re his son; he’ll always want you. Now come on, I’ll go with you.” 

Toki took Tony's hand, got up, and let Tony take him back to Loki who was still in the room waiting, with his fingertips pressed to his temples.

“Loki, someone wants to talk to you.” 

The boy looked over at Loki and went tense. “I’m sorry, Papa.” He set the crystal bracelet on the bed then quickly went back behind Tony. 

Loki's gaze went from the bracelet to the boy as he went back behind Tony. "Come here." 

Toki swallowed then stepped closer to Loki. His chin quivered a bit.

Reaching out, Loki pulled the boy in for a hug to remind him that he was still very much loved. "I forgive you."

Toki tensed for a moment then quickly relaxed into the embrace. He sniffled, hiding his face into Loki’s shoulder. 

"We love you, sweet boy." Loki reminded again, and Toki nodded, hugging Loki tight. 

Pulling him back so they faced each other, Loki cleaned his face up. "Go wet your face with a bit of cold water and calm down. When you're ready, come back out to the common area."

Toki hiccupped and nodded then went into the bathroom. 

Tony watched him go before looking back over at Loki. “That went well.” He smiled. 

Loki just looked at him. "That's your definition of well?" he asked.

“Hey, all things considered, it could have been a lot worse.” Tony looked at the god and sighed. “Sometimes, we just need to let him be upset.” 

Loki nodded. "Yes.”

Tony went over to his husband and cupped the god’s cheek. “You did really well, babe.” 

Toki walked back over to his parents quietly, his eyes less puffy red. 

Loki leaned into Tony's hand a soft sigh. "Yes Toki?"

“…I’m sorry I pushed you.” The boy croaked, fiddling with his hands. Tony remained quiet, watching the boy before turning his attention to Loki.

"Forgiven." Loki replied. Toki nodded then went off to his room. Looking up at Tony, he sighed. 

Moments later, Remus came walking over to them. "Papa look." He said holding out a drawing to them both.

“Aww, is that us bud?” Tony took the drawing and looked at it. He grinned. “Look babe, he gave you your red eyes.” 

“Red, red!” Remus grinned. 

Loki smiled at Remus. "Thank you Sweet boy." He smiled at him as he pulled the child in for a hug. 

"Fridge?" Remus asked.

“You want a snack buddy? Or you want your drawing on the fridge?” Tony stood and took the drawing. 

Remus tapped a finger on his chin like he was thinking. "Both, Daddy."

Tony smiled and went into the kitchen. He put the picture on the fridge with a magnet then opened it up. “What are we in the mood for?”

"Paw-berries." He replied, getting into his seat at the table.

Tony grabbed the plastic box of strawberries out of the fridge and washed a few off for Remus. He put them on a plate and set it out in front of the boy. “Bon appetite.” He grinned. 

"Thank you, Daddy." Remus was talking more and doing less babbling. 

Suddenly, Loki came out of the room and back up to the front. "I just finished another call with Fury. He wants me for a mission."

Tony looked over and frowned curiously. “Like, a solo mission? What are the details?”

"I will not be solo." Loki replied. "Fury said he would give us further details tomorrow when we gather, but you, my Beloved, are staying."

Tony scoffed but didn’t argue. “Fine, fine, but I want updates.” 

"If time allows for it." Loki replied. He came over and kissed him. Tony grumbled but knew he couldn’t complain. They were all adults, and he was determined not to try and treat his husband like a helpless child anymore. 

"I will come back, my darling, I promise."

Tony smiled despite his nerves. “I’ll be here when you do.” 

Loki hugged him. "I'll look forward to seeing you."

Tony winked at his husband and watched as Loki vanished. He wished he didn’t worry so much every time Loki left, but the god always came back alive. Tony sighed and looked over at his son. Remus had a pouty look as he munched on his snack. 

“He’ll be back.” Tony smiled and Remus nodded. 

“Okay.”

***

Loki went down to SHIELD to have a talk with Fury. Usually the raven haired man always went down in his armor, but today he was in a suit looking every bit as intimidating.

"The mission isn't until tomorrow." Fury noted as the god walked in.

"I want to know about who we are going after. Are we going to destroy them or bring them back as prisoners?"

“Prisoners, for now. Anyone that’s high priority stays with us, everyone else gets handed over to the feds, same as usual. Why? You nervous?” Fury paused from his paperwork and looked up at Loki curiously.

"Absolutely not." Loki replied. He doubted it would be anything alien, and anything human he could handle on his own. 

Fury gave a little smile and nodded. “This won’t be anything out of our usual. Probably just another raid. I don’t have enough details for all of you yet, but you’ll be the first to know what we’re dealing with.” He stood. “How are the kids?” 

"Everyone was fine when I left." he said. "Fenrir and Toki are doing well with their classes, Remus is talking more. We stopped feeding him the golden apples so he can catch up on his actual age. The girls are doing just fine. They are starting to get mobile."


	254. Chapter 254

Fury smiled more and hummed in response. “Good. Sounds like they’re all getting pretty big. I hear Ms. Potts is getting close to her due date.”

"That she is." Loki replied. "Of course the captain wants to be there for every step. Mr. Barnes wants to take over the captain's position until he returns."

“He’s talked to me about that, and all things considered, I’ve went ahead with it. He can’t be half as bad as Rogers.” Fury shrugged. “I hope.” 

"We'll never know with Super soldiers." Loki shrugged. “Maybe Mr. Wilson will help keep them in check, as well as Ms. Potts and the baby. The boys have asked about you, they wanted to know when you would swing by for a visit. I know Remus would enjoy seeing you, as would the girls." He said. 

Fury smiled and nodded. “I’ll have to make a visit then. Might bring some presents with me too.”

"A grandfather should bring gifts to spoil his grandchildren." Loki smirked. "The girls are at the age that they like things to chew on." Loki still wasn't worried for Emery, she fussed about cutting new teeth and while Astrid babbled like Remus did at her age Emery didn’t, but Loki could see the gears turning in her head.

Fury chuckled. “I’m really startin’ to feel old with those kids. I’ll bring something when I swing by then.”

Loki nodded. "You're young yet." He said, but in truth, Loki realized that all the people he had come to know as friends and an extended family were mortal and slowly making their way to the end. They were the defenders of Midgard, and like traditions, would die out with a culture. One day there would be no one to take their places, leaving the world to its own devices. 

"I will return in the morning. Good day, Director." On that note, Loki left but not for the tower. Instead, he had Heimdall send him the Helheim. 

Heimdall bowed his head to Loki and opened the portal. “Be safe, my prince.” The gatekeeper cautioned, as he always did. 

"Of course." Loki went through the portal to enter Helheim. He knew his daughter's realm very well. Carefully making his way to her palace-made up of the skulls and bones of the wicked and the fallen enemies of many through the centuries-he walked over the battered stones, his heels clicking along the way.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Hela asked as she went up to greet her father, pulling him into a hug. 

"There is something that needs to be done." Loki replied. "As you know, I was made guardian of Midgard years ago when I was reinstated as Prince of Asgard."

Hela nodded as she listened to her father and they began walking.

"I trust these people with the care of Midgard, they are what Midgard needs even for all their flaws. In time they will die and new heroes will not present themselves. I cannot protect earth alone, even with Anthony by my side. Midgard needs these people to stay around longer than what their mortally will allow." Loki explained.

Hela furrowed her brow and sighed. “Father…even for you, I cannot do such a thing. Many of them already have a very warped life-span, and it is not my place to decide when they will go. I am only an escort when they pass on.” 

"What do you mean warped?" Loki asked. "How so?" he asked. 

“Some of their lives are already longer than those of regular mortals. Captain Rogers, Mr. Barnes, Ms. Nelim, and of course, Anthony Stark. Father,” She took his hands. “There will always be someone that will step up to protect the world. Do you not think your Director Fury has already thought of such things?” 

"Of course I do, but he is the right one for such things. And what of the doctor, Ms. Potts, the widow and Agent Barton?" Loki said. “For all the others, they will watch their friends and loved ones die, more times than they should have to witness. The captain will very well witness the death of his own daughter."

“Father, I cannot make decisions like this only for those close to me. Or do you mean to tell me they are the only ones that deserve an extended life?” Hel looked at her father sadly. “I have seen many, many souls pass before their time. Many brave warriors that left their families, children that passed before their parents. If I am to spare your friends for such things, should I not then spare all the others?” 

Loki heaved a large sigh. He didn't want to witness them go through that pain. "If it cannot be stopped, can they at the very least be given a bit more time? Allow the captain and Ms. Potts to grow old together? Possibly give the Director a bit more time to get to see his grandchildren grow?"

Hel reached out and held her father’s hands, stroking them gently. “I can’t. Tell them to enjoy the time they have. If I meddle…it will only make things much worse.” 

Loki nodded. "Very well." He wanted so badly to help them, wanted so badly to extend their lives, make things last a bit longer.

“I am sorry that I can’t help you in this, Father. I know how deeply you care for them. I wish I could do this for you.”

"It's alright, my dear, thank you, for your patience. Tell me, when will you come visit us on Midgard? You haven't seen the children in a while and they are all asking after you."

Hel smiled warmly. “I will go to see you all soon. Things have been busy here, but I will make time to drop by.” 

"Busy how? Has there been a sudden increase that we should look into on Midgard?" 

“No, no, you needn’t worry. It is no more than usual, but when handling the souls of all living beings, it can become quite tiring.” Hel smiled. “I will go to visit soon, I promise.” 

Loki nodded as he cupped her face in his hands. "My beautiful daughter, take care of yourself." Kissing her forehead, he smiled at her. "I love you, my darling." 

Hel smiled wide and nodded. “I love you too, Father.” She hugged him and sighed content. 

"Take care of yourself." Loki told her. Calling for Heimdall, he got the portal to send him back to Midgard. Heimdall sent Loki back home soon enough, and he arrived in time for Tony to be making dinner. 

“No, no, you don’t jab her with the bottle. Here.” Tony helped Remus feed one of his sisters. “There you go. Gotta be gentle bud.” He smiled. Toki had Astrid in his lap, and was feeding her. 

"Look Papa, I feeds her." Remus grinned, proud of himself. 

"Yes, you are." Loki reached down and ruffled Remus’s hair before turning his attention to Tony. "What's for dinner beloved?" 

Tony smiled at his husband and walked over to give him a kiss. “Three cheese lasagna and steaks for Fen.” 

Fenrir grinned then went back to his reading. 

Loki smiled. "Very nice." he smiled. "Fenrir, you're eating some vegetables with those." He warned. "Where is Astrid?" her asked him. 

Tony nodded over at his other two children. “Toki’s feeding her. He got all excited and asked to help.” 

Toki took the bottle and stood, patting his baby sister’s back so she could burp.

"Gently Toki." Loki instructed. Toki nodded as he lightened his patting; it didn't take long for a burp to leave the infant. Tony looked over at the boy, and both grinned when Emery burped. Toki stood tall and proud then went to set the baby down in her rocking chair. 

“He’s good, huh?”

“Daddy!” Remus called. “Mary done.” He had a little trouble getting around the first ‘e’ in his sister’s name. 

Loki took his daughter so he could burp her. "Put the bottle in the sink."

Remus stood and ran into the kitchen to do so. Since he’d stopped eating the apples, he’d begun progressing very quickly. Granted, he would eat them again once he’d grown up, but for now, it wasn’t necessary. 

"Remus please be careful." Loki told him. After a few more moments, Emery burped and spit up a bit, to which Loki cleaned himself and her up so she could get settled in playing. Emery looked up at her father brightly and began sucking on her fingers. 

Tony meanwhile started setting the table. “Boys, go wash up!” 

All three scrambled to go watch up for dinner so they could eat. Astrid was staring at her father, both of the girls had already started to cut their first teeth. Astrid babbling more and more and Emery still observing everything with her big brown eyes.

Tony smiled at the girls. “How about some steamed veggies?” He set them both in their booster seats at the table. 

"Something green." Loki replied. "He needs something green, he's fond of broccoli."

Remus giggled and clapped his hands. “Brocky!” He chanted. 

“Yeah, hold your horses!” Tony called as he started serving everyone. Fenrir and Toki could take care of themselves, thankfully. Both boys got their plates and sat at the table. 

Loki chuckled. "See, you handle things very well without me around."

“I think I’m getting a little better.” Tony grinned proudly and set out the plates at the table. He sat between the girls, and ate his meal. 

"I never doubted you." he smiled. "Loki tucked into the meal but stopped when he noticed a missing body. “Where is Nelim?"

“I think she’s out with Tasha. They got called for…something.” Tony shrugged. “She didn’t seem too worried about it.” 

"They might be spending time with Avalon and Ms. Lizbeth."

“You know, it’s good they’re having all that gal-pal time with Avalon. I heard Barton broke up with her.” 

"As did I. On the day of the wedding no less. Barton is going to get a piece of my mind." Loki commented.

"Bad bird brain." Remus said.

“Lolo, babe, maybe we should cut the guy some slack. He’s trying.” Tony shrugged. “Besides, he already got scolded about it. You don’t think he feels bad?”

"Not bad enough. She cared about him greatly and she loved him. She spent her entire life knowing only anger and sadness to bestow her love upon him. It was a gift." Loki said.

“It doesn’t come without trauma. Look, I was upset, but not everyone can handle that kind of stuff. Besides, it’s none of our business.” 

“Bad bird brain.” 

“Rem.” Tony looked at the boy sternly. “Come on you guys, it’s been almost ten years now. He’s trying.” 

"He still asks if your children are turning blue."

“Look, I know he’s annoying, but he’s trying to get close. We’ve let everyone else in except for him. And in case no one else noticed, he doesn’t call the kids, or you, names anymore.” 

Loki stopped when he realized his husband was right. The archer hadn't done so since the girls were born. Toki and Fenrir looked at each other then at their father. 

“But he was rude!” 

“And is it right to hold grudges forever? Or is it better to give someone a chance to make up for what they’ve done?” Tony eyed then finished off his dinner. “Mm, I’m such a good cook.” 

Toki snorted. 

"Anthony, you know me, I'm a grudge holder." he said.

"Rem still stares at him funny so do the girls." Fenrir commented; he still didn't like the man. 

“Yeah, I know you, and I can live with that, but he’s never done anything wrong to our daughters, and you’re teaching them that he’s a bad person.” Tony looked at his husband. “I don’t want anyone here to be best friends with him, but maybe cut the guy some slack.” He shrugged and wiped Emery’s chin when she started drooling.

"Fine, they can make their own opinions of him." Loki replied. "I will censor myself otherwise." 

Tony smiled at Loki and let the girls sit for a little while before scooping them up and taking them over to their play area. Remus blinked and quickly jumped out of his chair to tag along.

“Rem, you didn’t finish your food.” Toki called after him.

“Play time!” The boy cheered.

"Remus, sit down." Loki told him. The boy quickly went back to his seat. Tony smiled at his son then set on about entertaining the girls for a good while.

Once everyone had finished eating, Toki and Fenrir started clearing the table and rinsing the dishes. Loki decided it was time to get the girls settled in the bath so then they could go to bed. Tony helped get Astrid ready for her bath and blew a raspberry into her belly. The baby girl squealed and giggled before gripping down on her father’s hair. Tony was used to it by now and only grunted softly. 

Loki chuckled. "The point is to get her to settle down." 

“She is settled!” Tony smiled playfully and set his daughter into the tub.


	255. Chapter 255

"Not plashing around like that she is not." Loki replied.

“Yeah Astrid, knock that off.” Tony looked down at the girl, but she just blinked, grinned, and kept splashing. Loki shook his head. She was always so happy. Emery knew what this time was, time to be warmed up and wrapped up and set off to bed with papa's voice in the room. Astrid continued to play and giggle, right up until Tony scooped her up and started drying her off. He put the baby lotion on and Astrid yawned, her eyes suddenly tired. He smiled. 

“Sleepy now, huh?” 

She reached out to him so she could snuggle against his chest.

"I'll take that as a yes," Loki laughed.  
Tony rocked the girl slowly, rubbing her back. He walked over to her crib, and set the girl down in it. “Love you Astrid.”

She cooed in response, and quickly fell asleep.

Loki finished getting Emery bathed, dried, and dressed. He loved all his children equally but wanted to focus on Emery for her quiet nature, to see if there were any more problems.

Tony watched over Astrid then went over to the check on her sister. “Look at em, so small and cute.” He smiled.

"They won’t be for much longer." Loki got her settled and smiled before leaving the room. "Sleep well my darlings."

“Yeah, they’ve got your genes. Soon everyone’s gonna be taller than me.” Tony pouted, following his husband back in the other room.

"Actually, Sir, it looks like the twins might be shorter than you." Jarvis said.

Tony paused and blinked then grinned, clearly proud to hear this. “Well, alright then.”

"Oh Anthony." Loki said, shaking his head. "Does it really bother you that much?"

Tony scoffed. “What? No, no absolutely not.” He shrugged, but he knew Loki knew the truth. Okay, so he didn’t like being so short. 

Loki arched a brow and shook his head. "Let’s get back to the boys."

Tony nodded, and when they got back into the living room, Fenrir was practicing a spell, and Toki was reading a science journal.

"Which one are you working on, my wolf?" Loki asked taking a seat in the corner.

“Just the conjuring.” Fenrir shrugged, eyes focused. He opened up his palm, and grinned when one of his books appeared there. 

Loki smiled. "Very well done." 

Fenrir sat tall and smiled proudly at his father. He waved his other hand over the book, and it vanished, landing with a soft thud in his room. Tony went over to check what Toki was working on and hummed. 

“Did your uncle Bruce give you these?”

The boy nodded, focused on the journal. 

"Remus, where are you?" Loki called out to his youngest son.

"I'm here, I'm here." He said, coming from behind the couch to climb into his papa's lap. 

Tony was still over with Toki, both of them engrossed in the journal. Fenrir did one last spell before writing something down in a journal he’d been keeping. 

"Do you need a new one?" Loki asked. Of course Fenrir was going through them, because he documented his findings and notes. The wolf looked over at his father then back at his journal. 

“I’ll need another one soon. This one’s almost full.” 

Tony made a noise as he read their article and when Toki reached that part, he echoed it. They both shook their heads and continued reading.

“Amateur work.” Tony commented. 

Tony and Toki finished reading their article, both looking smug and unimpressed. 

“I could write better.” Toki shrugged and Tony grinned proudly. 

"Perhaps a thicker one." Fenrir nodded.

"Papa, I try, too." Remus said, taking off his necklace to work something easy.

Fenrir smiled at Remus. “Can I teach him?” He looked over at Loki.

"I see no reason why not." Loki replied. Remus cheered. 

Fenrir smiled and looked at his brother. “Okay Rem, we’re going to start your lessons easy.” It was best to begin with exercises that helped control magical flow, though considering how young Remus was, it would be a challenge to figure out how best to do that. Fenrir began the same way Loki had taught him, and it took a few tries to get the boy to copy what he did. 

Loki looked at the time and decided to end the lesson. "Time for Bed, Remus." 

Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes. “No, magic!” He protested with a little pout, but they had been practicing for hours. 

Fenrir smiled at his brother and collected his things. “Magic tomorrow.” 

Loki picked Remus up to put him to bed. "Let’s go, my little magic man." He said, Remus was already dozing off on the raven haired man's shoulder. Tony looked over and smiled, then got the other two to start getting ready. Though they didn’t have to be in bed as early as their youngest siblings, Loki wanted them ready for bed at this hour. Remus was put to bed and Fenrir went to his room to watch a movie instead of read, leaving Toki to tinker on a project alone. Toki worked away at his little desk area in his room, and Tony checked on both boys before going to his husband. He smiled. 

“Today was a good day, huh?”

"Very good." Loki smiled. 

"Ms. Nelim has returned, Sirs." Jarvis informed them.

"Thank you Jarvis."

"She's home, you know how mornings are run, I will be gone before the children wake up."

Tony looked at Loki and gave a resigned breath, but nodded. “Be careful. I know this is a small mission but, please, for me.” 

Nelim walks in as the elevator doors open, and she smiles. “Hello.” 

"I will be fine." Loki replied. "I promise to be careful."

Tony smiled and nods then looks over at Nelim. “Hey. D’you have fun?”

“Oh yes, very much.” She grinned. 

"That’s very good." Loki replied. 

"I can't believe in a few months, Dr. Banner and Lizbeth will be married." Nelim smiled. "Good, night." she told them before heading to her room.

Tony watched her go. “Brucie’s all grown up.” He chuckled. 

Loki got up from the couch. “I guess we should head off for bed as well."

Tony nodded and followed after his husband. “Yeah, you’ll be leaving early.” 

"It will be alright." Loki smiled.

“I know. I just…worry about you.” Tony smiled back before peeling off his shirt. 

Loki started changing for bed. "I know you do Beloved."

Tony slipped on some sweat pants and sat on the bed. “Did Fenrir’s teacher tell you what happened?” He smiled. “They were in the middle of the lesson, and Fenrir sent them both to the moon for part of their lesson.” 

Loki stopped and turned around. "He did what?" Loki asked. "That is not a spell we practiced, that he can just go doing! What if they had gotten stuck up there?"

“That’s what I told him, but he was pretty proud of himself. Of course, they only stayed there for about a minute.” Tony chuckled. 

"That’s not the point, the point is about safety." Loki sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Hey, cut the kid some slack. We’ve all been reckless.” Tony reaches over and stroked his husband’s arm. “I told him not to do it again, and he said okay…and asked me not to tell you.”

Loki looked over at him. "I can't bear the thought of something happening to him." Loki never thought he would have to worry about Fenrir the way he did with Toki.

“Loki, look at me.” Tony spoke softly and held his husband’s cheek. “He’ll be alright. I talked to him.” 

The raven haired man nodded. "You're right, I'm over thinking it."

Tony smiled. "Besides, he's your son, right? He'll only be as reckless as he needs to be." He got under the covers and sighed. Loki went over to join him in bed. Spooning the man from behind, he smiled. 

"Good night."

Tony smiled. “Night Loki.” He sighed content, and slowly fell asleep. 

Loki woke up at five that morning. The director wanted them in by six and out the door by seven. Taking a shower, he soon dried off and dressed. The kissed everyone on their heads before heading out to the balcony to go.

Tony smiled when he felt the kiss and woke up just in time to see his husband vanish. He yawned and stretched then got up to check on the kids. Nelim had Remus up already, and the twins were still fast asleep. When Tony walked into the kitchen Nelim smiled. 

"Good morning, Tony."

"'Orning Daddy." Remus greeted. Toki was the next one to come out of his room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Morning kids. How about some breakfast?” Tony walked into the kitchen and started making waffles for everyone. 

“Mm, that sounds good.” Nelim smiled then went to get the twins when she heard them fussing. “Did Loki leave already?”

“Yeah, he had to leave early.” Tony pulled out the ingredients. 

Fenrir came out from the rooms with both girls in his arms. "I got the girls." Seeing that Nelim was coming, he gave her Astrid, who was putting up more of a fuss.

"Okay, we know you're hungry this morning." Nelim chuckled as she went to get a bottle for her. Tony smiled over at his daughters and started pouring out some of the batter. 

“Waffles will be ready soon. Nelim, get em those fruit and veggie things, would you?” 

Nelim nodded and set the girl in their booster seats before going to get their food. 

"Papa said they aren't ready for those yet." Fenrir said. "Just mushy stuff for now."

“It is the mush. It’s that weird, nasty baby food stuff.” Tony served up the waffles and set them on the table. “Breakfast is ready.” He smiled. Nelim meanwhile was feeding the girls the odd mix of fruit and veggies mush. The girls fussed about the veggies. Nelim hadn't been present for breakfast for the last few days. 

"What is going on here? Why won't you two eat?" Nelim asked. 

"Fruits in the morning, veggies for lunch, bottles for dinner." Fenrir told them.

“Ah.” Nelim nodded and switched to the other jars of food. Once the jars were switched, the girls ate happily. Nelim smiled and fed the girls until they finished most of their food. She cleaned them up then served herself some waffles. 

“Mm, these smell amazing.”

“Thanks.” Tony grinned. 

Fenrir was helping Remus cut up his waffle so he could eat it. Remus giggled happily then stabbed a piece with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. 

"Careful Remy." Toki told his brother. Remus nodded and picked up another piece. 

***

"Their names are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, twins. He's super-fast and she's got some mental ability." Maria explained. 

"You couldn't have told us that in the beginning?" Clint asked.

“You know now.” The agent rolled her eyes and looked at Clint. Everyone that was going on this assignment had finally come together for the briefing. “We need to be careful with these two. We don’t know how strong they are.”

Clint nodded, looking at the files up the on screen. “Do we know how willingly they went with Hydra? Cause if they were forced, we might wanna give em a chance here.” 

"That is something we don't know. So Loki, we really need you for this one, so you can tell if they are lying or not."

“Anything else we should worry about in this raid?” Clint looked at Maria.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Hydra weapons, more information, and these two.” 

"Right, I think we've got this." Bucky replied. He was given a new uniform to wear. It wasn't anything like what Hydra made him wear. 

"Agent Barnes, are you ready for this mission?" Hill asked. Bucky took a deep breath and nodded. He was more than ready to help take Hydra down; he’d been taking it easy long enough. Hill gave them all the run down that they would need before sending the on their way. They would be going further than usual, though thankfully, this wouldn’t be a very big raid. And hopefully, it wouldn’t be too difficult.


	256. Chapter 256

Clint was silent most of the ride before looking at Loki. “How are the twins?”

"Growing, we've started them on baby food. Astrid is at that babbling stage of her life and Emery is still quiet." Loki explained.

Clint hummed in response. “So, Astrid’s the one that came out more like Tony, huh?” He chuckled then quickly cleared his throat. “Sorry.” He looked back out the window. 

"Not necessarily." Loki replied. "It could just be a matter of Emery being quiet, she's observing."

Clint glanced back over at Loki and gave a little nod. “Guess there’s that too. No two kids are ever the same.” 

"Exactly." Loki replied. 

"Do they all still give you that glare?" Bucky asked.

Clint pursed his lips upset. “Yeah. Two kids I haven’t even met yet and they give me the look.” He looked out the window then straightened up. “We’re getting’ close.” 

Bucky tensed slightly and nodded. “How close?”

“We’re thirty minutes out.” Maria noted as she walked back out. “You’ll be able to communicate with us, same as usual, and we have backup support in case anything goes wrong.”  
Clint looked at Bucky and smiled a bit. “Hydra’s gonna shit their pants when they see you now.”

Bucky nodded. “We’ll see how they like being hunted.”

"You brought it on yourself, Agent Barton." Loki smiled at Agent Barnes, "Show them what they made." Loki replied. They made Barnes into a machine, a weapon, now it was time to turn their genius against them. Bucky readied his gun and put his face mask on; it wasn't the muzzle it had once been. 

"I'm ready."

Clint looked over at Loki then got his things ready. “Even though I have been nothing but polite and supportive to your family for the past three years but yeah, I’m the one with the problems.” He looked towards the jet hatch as they landed, and it slowly opened. “This is gonna be fun.” He sighed. 

Bucky gripped his gun tight and they headed out. 

“Don’t go too deep until we’ve cleared the building.” Maris spoke into the comm. “We want them to come out to us, not the other way around.”

"Only because you kept asking if Remus was blue when he was first born. I told you that does things to children.” Getting off the jet, Loki smiled a bit, "What about herding them to us?" Loki asked, thinking of his shadows.

“Oh trust me, they’ll come get you.” Maria smiled a bit, watching everything carefully from the jet. “Don’t get cocky.”

Bucky rolled his shoulders. “I’ll take this end.” He nodded towards the east side of the compound up ahead. “You two…” Before he could finish, something flew by him and shoved Bucky’s shoulder. Had he been a regular human that would have knocked him on his ass. 

“Okay, or we can play out here.” Clint frowned, keeping an eye when the same thing flew by him, throwing him back. He groaned, hitting the ground. Loki set up a bit of a force field that the blur ended up running into.

"Nice one, Loki." Bucky trained his gun on the fallen target.

Dropping the field, Loki started to feel a tingling in his head. "Sweetheart, I invented mind games." He said deflecting it back on her.

Clint pulled out an arrow and fired a taser shot into the bushes. There was a gasp and a figure behind them fell over. “Wow…this was easy.” He rolled his shoulders and walked over to the fallen woman. He cuffed her then removed the taser from her shoulder. 

The other target groaned and slowly pushed himself up. He paused and looked at Bucky’s gun. “Nice toy.” He suddenly snatched it and started firing at Bucky and Loki. “Wanda!” He called but didn’t get a response. Bucky quickly put up his arm as a shield and took a few steps back. Loki didn’t flinch, he instead used a shadow to knock the man on his ass and take the gun back. The man frowned at Loki then slowly held his hands up.

Clint walked over with the woman, gun trained on the man. “Just come quietly and we can all go home happy.”

"We're loyal to Hydra." Pietro said. 

"No, you're not. You let them think so but you want out, and we are offering you that out." Loki replied. "The choice is yours, stay here and be their plaything or come with us" Loki replied.

Pietro stood tall. “You’re Tony Stark’s husband. Did he tell you that he killed our parents? Our friends?”

Clint frowned. “Tony wouldn’t…”

“He did.” Wanda cut him off. “More than half of the people we knew died, and do you know what happened to me and my brother?” She scowled at Loki. “We were trapped under rubble with our parent’s bodies for two days. Two days before we were rescued.” 

"And for what you think you know and for what you do know are two different stories." Loki replied. 

"He did kill them!" Wanda shouted.

"He didn't. You wouldn't be the first to think so." Loki replied. "My husband’s weapons were sold to the wrong people and landed in the wrong hands by people he thought he could trust. What happened to them after that, he had no idea about."

“And you think that matters?” Pietro frowned. “What about the weapons that were sold legally? Hmm? His weapons killed our parents.” He clenched his jaw. “Whether you want to think of your precious Tony Stark that way or not, doesn’t matter to me, because he made those weapons. Don’t pretend he’s guiltless.”

“Cause Hydra would never hurt innocent people.” Bucky glared. 

“He…!” Pietro groaned as Bucky suddenly punched him.

“How many people have you helped Hydra slaughter, huh? How many kids have you left without parents for them?” Bucky shouted at Pietro then looked at Wanda. “You wanna be mad at Stark? Be mad, but don’t act like what you’re doing is any better!”

"He's still..."

"Guilty, yes, and he doesn't deny that he is, but don't think you'll pin the death of your parents upon him. Look at me, I killed far more people than you or my husband or brother will ever think and yet here I stand. I know what I did, just as he knows what damage his stolen weapons have done and he has been making things right since then."

Clint looked at the twins quietly for a moment. “You can come with us, and both of you can take a good hard punch at Stark, or you can go back with Hydra and see if things get better.”

Pietro and Wanda looked at each other in silence for a moment. Wanda glared at Loki then looked at Clint. 

“Fine.”

“Good.” Clint undid the cuffs on Wanda and she looked at him curiously. “I’m trusting both of you. You wanna return the favor?”

"We'll see about that." Wanda replied. Pietro kept his hands in sight as he went over to his sister. 

"We'll see about trusting you." Loki moved to stand in front of both of them. "I would suggest to mind your powers, I will know if you are using them in ways you shouldn’t." Touching his ear, Loki called for Agent Hill. Neither Wanda nor Pietro flinched under Loki’s gaze. Pietro held his sister’s arm, and they followed the group as they were guided back to the jet. 

“We’re clear?” Maria called. 

“Yeah, the rest of the idiots in there are all yours.” 

“We’ll clear em out.” 

The jet hatch opened and let them in. Bucky got in first, followed by Pietro and Wanda, and then Clint and Loki.

“You two need anything?” Clint offered. “We’ve got some food and water if you’re hungry.”

"I'd take the food, it’s way better than what Hydra ever gave me." Bucky replied.

The twins turned to Bucky. "You used to work for Hydra?" Pietro asked.

"Yes, I'm the Winter Soldier." Bucky replied. 

"Yes, you two aren't the first of Hydras agents or creations to go rogue." Loki smiled. "Agent Barnes, will your arm be in need of repair?" Loki asked sitting next to the man.

Bucky looked at Loki then flexed his arm before shaking his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” 

Wanda watched Bucky, a very faint red glow in her eyes. “So that’s what you look like.” 

“Disappointed?” Bucky gave them both a cocky smile.

“A lot, yes.” Pietro shrugged and Bucky pouted. 

"Well neither of you were what we were expecting either." Clint replied.

“What were you expecting?” Wanda looked at Clint and he shrugged. 

“Honestly? I thought you’d look more like Barnes.” 

“That better mean you think I’m good looking.” Bucky narrowed his eyes at Clint and the archer grinned. 

“Yeah, you’re really bringing the shaggy-dog look back.”

“Shut up.” Bucky smiled and shoved Clint. 

Loki shook his head. "Agent Barnes..."

"You can call me Bucky." The brunette said.

"He does that for everyone. Nothing but format titles." Clint explained.

“You know, I’ve noticed that.” Bucky gave a little nod then looked back at Loki. “What’s on your mind?” 

Clint stood and got Wanda and Pietro some food and water. They hesitated, staring at the archer. 

“It’s not poisoned or undercooked. Come on, eat up. It’s a long trip back.” 

"What do you mean?" Loki asked. "Nothing is on my mind." The prince replied.

“Oh. You said my name, I thought you wanted to talk.” 

Pietro took the food from Clint and handed some to his sister. “I could have taken your head off.” 

“Most of my friends can.” Clint shrugged.

Loki look at them from the corner of his eye. He wondered what SHIELD would do with them, and just how pleased his husband would be if they were sent to the tower.

After several hours, they arrived back in New York. It was dark out still, and Agent Hill escorted the twins inside. 

“We’ll do a quick check-up, make sure you’re both healthy and then you’ll be released to SHIELD custody.”

“Like being with Hydra.” Pietro looked at Maria and she sighed. 

“We can turn you over to the government then, and then you’ll be on your own. Or you can accept our help, and stay at the tower.”

“Stark tower.” Wanda frowned. “We’ll take our chances with your government.”

“Look, this is how it works. You either stay at the tower or in SHIELD custody.” 

"I'd go for Stark tower," Bucky replied. "It's way better, and Loki is a fantastic cook." 

Loki found the nearest clock; it was well after bedtime for all the children, no doubt Anthony was trying to wait up and Jarvis was keeping tabs.

“Thanks but we’ll stay here.” Wanda looked at Bucky then agent Hill. Maria sighed but nodded. 

“You should give Stark a chance.” 

“If we do, it will be when we choose and not when any of you tell us to.” Wanda held her brother’s arm, and they followed Maria inside. 

Clint watched them go and put his hands in his pockets. “Hopefully they’ll come around.”

“They just need to be mad for a while. Hydra doesn’t really give you time to grieve.” 

"If they are staying here then I am going home." Loki replied. "Agent Hill, Barton." He turned to Bucky. "If you find any problems with your arm you know where to find Anthony."

“Yeah, thanks.” Bucky nodded at the god. 

“Come on Barnes, I’ll give you a ride.” Clint patted the man on the shoulder. 

***

Just as Loki had guessed, Tony was awake when he got back. The man was out in the living room, sipping coffee. 

"Beloved you know you don't need it." Loki smiled, walking into the room from the balcony. "Hello."

Tony looked over and smiled. He set his mug down and went over to his kiss Loki. “So, it all went well?” 

"It did, we brought them back, and they are staying at SHIELD. They don't like you, at all."

Tony looped his arms around Loki’s waist. “Babe, I’ve come to accept that a lot of people won’t like me. Any reason in particular why they don’t?”

"Your stolen weapons were used to destroy the apartment they lived in, it killed their parents and left them under the rubble for two days." Loki replied.

Tony’s smile faltered and he looked down. He gave a little nod. “Well, I wouldn’t wanna be around me either.” 

"We tried to explain it to them, they'll come around."

Tony shrugged then looked back up into Loki’s eyes. “Just as long you don’t hate me.” 

"I love you to the end of the universe." Loki replied.

Tony smiled and kissed Loki softly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoyed that first chapter and that you're invested. We love comments and interacting with our readers. 
> 
> Also, I am a roleplayer. I'm always looking for people to write with and make friends around the world. Who knows if the roleplay is great enough it could very well end up here on as well. If you wish to roleplay with me send me a message.


End file.
